La Directive Longinus
by Nick-West
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire 'The Longinus Directive' de Blue Bongo. Après avoir perdu à la Conférence Verger, Sacha remet en question ses capacités. Mais, lorsque Scott lui offre la chance de défier la Ligue Extrême de Verger, Sacha relève le défi. Cependant, des évènements se produisent derrière les lieux. Des évènements qui affecteront l'histoire.
1. Le Sacrifice d'Arceus

Chapitre 1. Le Sacrifice d'Arceus.

* * *

Il y a d'innombrables éternités...

* * *

La Salle Originelle. Un lieu mystique qui est la maison d'un seul Pokémon. Un Pokémon d'une noble sagesse infinie, et d'un pouvoir illimité. Un Pokémon pour tous les mener...

"Crefollet, Crefadet, Crehelf!"

Les trois êtres de l'émotion, de la volonté et de la connaissance flottèrent dans la Salle Originelle.

"Vous nous avez appelé, Maître Arceus." Demanda Crehelf.

"Comment pouvons-nous vous servir?" Demanda Crefollet.

"Dites-nous simplement comment nos capacités peuvent être utilisés pour vos besoins." Continua Crefadet.

Arceus leur sourit.

"J'ai placé une partie de moi en chacun de vous." Dit-il. "Il n'y a rien que vous pouvez me donner dont je n'ai pas encore besoin. Cependant, vous pouvez m'aider. J'ai besoin de vous pour invoquer Dialga, Palkia et Giratina."

"Pouvez-vous nous éclairer avec votre raisonnement, Maître?" Demanda Crefollet.

Arceus s'arrêta.

"Je tiens à recueillir leur avis." Répondit-il. "Je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose qui pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire. Et même si je sais ce qui pourrait se passer, je tiens à recueillir leur avis sur la façon dont ça va les affecter."

"Nous allons procéder à ça tout de suite, mon seigneur." Dit Crehelf, alors que le Trio du Lac disparut, presque aussitôt qu'ils étaient apparu.

* * *

"Vous nous avez appelé." Demanda Palkia.

"Oui, en effet." Dit Arceus, tandis qu'il se dirigea aux côtés de Palkia. Il s'arrêta pour regarder dans les yeux de son compagnon Pokémon.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait perdre mon temps?!" Rugit Dialga. "Et puisque je suis le seigneur du temps, alors ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire perdre mon temps."

Arceus le fixa.

"Reparle-moi encore de cette façon." Dit-il, froidement. "Et tu passeras l'éternité en tant que Magicarpe. Un qui ne pourra jamais évoluer."

Dialga la ferma immédiatement à ça, même si Arceus n'avait pas fini de parler.

"Tu es peut-être puissant pour la plupart des Pokémons, mais je suis Arceus! Ton pouvoir est écrasé par ce à quoi je peux faire appel. Alors choisit prudemment tes mots. Et où est passé Giratina?"

Tandis qu'Arceus parla, un portail d'une énergie noire fit irruption dans la Salle Originelle, et le visage de Giratina en émergea.

"Ravi que tu te joignes à nous." Remarqua Arceus. "J'imagine que tu te portes bien."

"Aussi bien que je le puisse." Répondit Giratina.

"Comment va le Monde Distorsion?" Demanda Arceus.

"Je le dirige au mieux de mes capacités." Répondit Giratina. "Cependant, un de mes sous-fifres est à l'origine d'un certain problème."

"Darkrai?" Demanda Arceus.

"Darkrai." Confirma Giratina. "Vous avez envoyé votre émissaire dans le Monde Distorsion pour vous assurer que tout se passerait bien. Cependant, il m'est extrêmement agaçant. Je vous serais reconnaissant si vous le destituiez."

"Je voudrais bien le destituer." Sourit Arceus. "Cependant, tu es la maîtresse du Monde Distorsion. Toi seule à le pouvoir pour faire ça."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je ne croyais pas que vous..."

"Giratina." Dit doucement Arceus. "Je ne suis pas un tyran. Je ne te punirais pas pour avoir banni Darkrai du Monde Distorsion."

"Elle a toujours été votre préférée." Marmonna Dialga.

Arceus ria, au son qui fit écho à travers la Salle Originelle.

"Je vous ai créé tous les trois, pour contrôler le temps, l'espace et le Monde Distorsion." Dit-il. "Je vous aime équitablement tous les trois. Dialga, il faut que tu comprennes ça."

Dialga soupira.

"Alors, pourquoi nous avez-vous appelé ici, père?" Demanda-t-il.

Arceus sourit.

"L'humanité." Répondit-il.

"Je vous demande pardon." Dit Palkia. "Qu'est-ce que les humains ont à voir avec nous?"

"Avec nous!" Répondit Arceus. "Ils ont tout à voir avec les Pokémons. Même si nous les regardons du haut des cieux, nous pouvons voir que les humains sont liés d'amitié avec les Pokémons à l'heure où on parle. Certains s'entrainent avec eux. Certains combattent avec eux. Certains les utilisent pour faire la guerre. En effet, les humains sont une race étrange et destructrice. Comme nous la voyons. Cependant, je pense qu'il peut y avoir un autre aspect de l'humanité. C'est ce que nous devons juger. Nous avons besoin de savoir si, oui ou non, l'humanité est une menace pour nous. Il est bien de se lier d'amitié avec les Pokémons dans le monde réel, mais je prévois le jour où l'humanité va essayer de venir jusqu'à nous. Nous sommes des légendes parce que l'humanité croit que nous n'existons pas. Mais, le temps viendra où l'humanité sera à notre recherche. Pour savoir si nous existons ou non."

"Alors, que devons-nous faire pour empêcher ça?" Demanda Palkia.

Arceus sourit, un sourire de loup qui semblait étrange sur ses caractéristiques.

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'affirmer de notre position en tant que Pokémons à quel point les humains sont biens ou mauvais." Dit-il, en brillant lumineusement. "Par conséquent, afin de découvrir s'ils constituent une menace pour nous, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de se promener au sein de l'humanité."

Palkia et Giratina semblèrent physiquement pâles.

"Se promener au sein de l'humanité?" Demandèrent-elles. "Vous voulez dire?"

"Oui." Dit Arceus. "Nous allons devenir des humains, et décider à quel point ils représentent une menace pour nous."

Il s'arrêta.

"Cependant, en forme humaine, vous n'aurez aucunement accès à vos pouvoirs. Vous serez aussi sans défense qu'un humain puisse l'être. Cependant, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Si vous mourez, vous serez redirigé ici, sains et saufs."

Dialga ria.

"Ha, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut que je vois." Dit-il.

Palkia roula ses yeux.

"J'imagine." Commenta-t-elle.

Giratina ne sembla pas convaincu.

"Et si...?" Commença-t-elle à demander.

"Je vous jure que c'est complètement sécuritaire." Dit Arceus. "Vous avez ma parole."

Il s'arrêta par la suite, et se tressaillit.

"Qui y a-t-il, père?" Demanda Palkia.

Arceus ouvrit ses yeux, et regarda Dialga.

"Fiston, tu es le maître du temps." Dit-il. "Dis-moi. Est-ce que le temps est quelque chose de continuel qui est sans fin, où devons-nous tous suivre une certaine voie. Où est-ce qu'un libre arbitre entrera en jeu?"

Dialga sourit.

"Vous connaissez déjà la réponse." Répondit-il. "Mais, je vais vous dire que le libre arbitre est un facteur, mais il ne peut effectuer que de légères modifications sur notre chemin. Chacun et chaque chose a un destin. Si on s'écarte trop loin de ce destin, alors quelque chose va se produire pour nous remettre sur la voie de ce destin."

Arceus sourit.

"En effet, c'est la réponse exacte." Répondit-il. "Félicitations."

Il regarda les trois Pokémons à proximité de lui.

"Êtes-vous prêt à voir comment les autres vivent?"

Alors qu'Arceus finit de parler, une lumière émergea de lui et couvrit Dialga, Palkia et Giratina.

Ensuite, c'était le silence tandis qu'ils s'évanouirent et disparurent tous les quatre.

* * *

"Allo!"

Arceus se réveilla en étant secoué par quelque chose. Alors que sa vision revint, il leva les yeux et vit un garçon adolescent qui sembla hargneux avec des cheveux bleus foncés. Le garçon portait une armure argentée qui avait l'air vaguement semblable à l'armure de Dialga.

"Dialga?" Demanda Arceus.

Dialga roula ses yeux.

"C'est bien moi." Dit-il. "Cependant, si nous devons nous faire passer pour des humains, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne m'appeliez pas Dialga."

Arceus ricana.

"Évidement." Répondit-il. "Désormais, tu seras connu comme... David."

"Oh merci." Répondit David. "Et qu'en est-il de vous?"

Arceus s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

"Que dirais-tu... d'Arthur?" Demanda-t-il. "Arthur Chaos."

"Alors, ça ferait de moi David Chaos?"

"Exactement." Répondit Arthur. "À moins que tu préfères ne pas être relié à moi."

David ria.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut changer." Dit-il, légèrement.

En utilisant ses nouveaux bras humains formés, Arthur le frappa sur le bras.

"As-tu vu tes sœurs?" Demanda Arthur.

David approuva.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Elles sont parties explorer ce nouveau monde."

Arthur soupira.

"Oh pour l'amour de moi." Grogna-t-il.

* * *

"Cet endroit est excellent." Remarqua Palkia, alors qu'elle regarda autour d'elle.

"En effet." Commenta Giratina.

"Être humaine est génial." Continua Palkia.

Elle avait été transformée en une jeune fille aux cheveux mauves en fin de son adolescence, avec la peau légèrement bronzée, tout en portant une robe rose qui ressemblait aux ailes de Palkia.

Giratina avait été transformée en une jeune fille adolescente un peu plus jeune, qui avait des cheveux noirs, et portait une chemise grise et un pantalon avec des rayures jaunes à travers lui.

"Alors, je me demande s'il est venu dans le coin jusqu'ici." Remarqua Giratina, tandis qu'elle prit une pomme d'un kiosque.

"HÉ!" Cria le vendeur du kiosque. "Si tu veux manger ça, tu vas devoir l'acheter!"

"Quel concept archaïque." Remarqua Palkia. "Échanger une sorte de monnaie pour un objet qu'on peut naturellement trouver dans les arbres."

Le vendeur du kiosque s'avança, et la lorgna avec un sourire édenté.

"Tu es dans le désert ma jolie." Dit-il, avec un ricanement. "Il n'y a pas un seul arbre à des kilomètres."

"Alors, d'où vous procurez-vous toutes ces pommes?" Demanda Giratina.

Le vendeur du kiosque sembla comme si elle l'avait giflé.

"Eh bien, c'est mon petit secret, non." Ria-t-il. "Maintenant, allez-vous acheter quelque chose, oui ou non?"

Palkia et Giratina secouèrent toutes les deux leur tête.

"Alors barrez-vous!"

Elle s'éloignèrent toutes les deux, en secouant leur tête.

"Quel humain odieux intolérant." Remarqua Palkia. "Vraiment le pire de sa..."

"Vous deux!"

Elles se retournèrent, et virent leur frère et leur père s'approcher d'eux.

"Bonjour, père." Dit vivement Giratina.

Arceus s'approcha.

"Écoutez-moi." Chuchota-t-il. "Ne révélez pas vos identités à qui que ce soit. Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler mon père, mais soumettez Dialga comme David."

David roula ses yeux.

"Oh, j'adore faire ça." Dit-il, en recommençant.

"Palkia, tu devrais être connue comme... À vrai dire, je crois que tu pourrais passer avec ça."

Arthur regarda ensuite Giratina.

"Giratina, à partir de maintenant, tu seras connue comme Gisèle."

"Oh, j'adore ça." Murmura Gisèle.

"Attendez!" Protesta Palkia. "Alors, comment se fait-il qu'ils aient des surnoms, ces deux-la?"

Arceus ria.

"Je crois que j'ai peut-être lancé une nouvelle mode." Dit-il. "Dans les générations futures, les dresseurs donneront des surnoms à leurs Pokémons pour célébrer ce moment. Je le déclare."

Il regarda ensuite Palkia.

"Mais, si ça signifie autant, alors ton nouveau nom sera... Laisse-moi y réfléchir... Que penses-tu de Kira?"

Palkia y réfléchit.

"Il y a quelque chose de mieux?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non." Répondit Arthur.

"Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il faudrait faire avec." Dit Kira.

"Hé, je trouve que c'est mignon." Remarqua Gisèle. "Kira."

"Si tu veux, Gisèle." Répondit Kira, agacée.

"D'accord." Dit Arthur. "Ça suffit, vous deux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une dispute parmi nous. Voici ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons nous séparer et nous retrouver ici au coucher du soleil. Ensuite, nous allons nous tuer et retourner à la Salle Originelle."

Gisèle éleva sa main.

"Le suicide n'est-il pas sensé être un pêché?" Demanda-t-elle. "Ne finirons-nous pas en enfer avec Heatran?"

"Non." Répondit péniblement Arthur. "Je me suis déjà occupé de cet accord avec lui."

"Eh bien, vous venez de penser à tout, pas vrai." Commenta David. "Bien joué."

"Je peux le faire sans le sarcasme." Dit sèchement Arthur. "Quoi qu'il en soit, séparons-nous."

Il les regarda tous les trois.

"Jugez si l'humanité est une menace pour nous."

Il regarda ses trois enfants commencer à se diriger vers des directions différentes, avant de se retourner pour partir vers son propre côté.

* * *

"Alors, c'est principalement ce que je fais." Dit le berger de Wattouats, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le lit. "J'entraîne les Wattouats, ainsi leur laine peuvent être utilisée pour fabriquer de différents tissus qui peuvent aider les habitants de cette ville."

Elle approuva.

"Comment as-tu dit que tu t'appelais déjà?" Demanda-t-il.

"Gisèle." Dit-elle, en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses vêtements. "Mais, c'était bien de t'avoir connu, Cowell."

"Mais..." Protesta le berger de Wattouats, tandis qu'elle enfila ses vêtements et s'en alla. "Tu as dit..."

"J'ai menti." Répondit Gisèle, alors qu'elle s'en alla en passant par la fenêtre.

* * *

"Tu as l'air d'un jeune chevalier robuste." Remarqua le grand personnage colosse, alors qu'il dominait David. "Que dirais-tu de te joindre à la garde privée de Sa Majesté?"

"En fait." Répondit David. "Je suis un peu pressé, alors..."

Il n'en revenait pas jusqu'à quel point le recruteur avait l'air plus grand que lui. Bien sûr, dans sa forme régulière, il serait en état d'examiner la partie supérieure de la tête de l'homme, avant de la déchiqueter en pièces s'il le désirait.

"Je ne te demandais pas de nous rejoindre." Dit le recruteur. "Je te dis de nous rejoindre."

David sourit.

"Et je ne te demande pas de dégager." Répondit-il. "Je te dis de dégager."

Il s'éloigna, en se sentant très bien à ce qu'il avait fait, en disant à ce recruteur où s'en aller.

David avala, lorsqu'il sentit l'épaisse main charnue sur son épaule.

"Tu viens de commettre la plus grande erreur de ta vie." Ria le recruteur. "Je crois que quatre heures dans le puits de non-retour devrait t'adoucir."

"Le quoi?!" S'écria David, tandis qu'il entendit une exclamation.

"David!"

Il essaya immédiatement de s'éloigner, alors qu'Arthur s'approcha.

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur." Dit Arthur. "Mais c'est mon fils, et je peux vous garantir que j'ai besoin de lui à ma... Ferme."

Le recruteur ne sembla pas convaincu.

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fermes par ici." Dit-il. "Alors, essayez de tirer l'autre."

"Vous ne prendrez pas mon fils." Répondit sévèrement Arthur. "Vous allez devoir me tuer avant que ça se produise."

Le recruteur sourit froidement.

"Si ça peut vous faire plaisir." Dit-il, en sortant une lance de son dos.

"Oh." S'exclama Arthur, tandis que le recruteur poussa l'arme en avant, et l'empala.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, en se sentant soudainement très faible.

"Père, non!" Cria David, alors qu'Arthur se posa sur son côté, la lance l'avait tué, durcie dans son sang.

Tandis qu'il regarda le sang, la lance commença à briller lumineusement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Dit le recruteur, alors qu'Arthur disparut de la vue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, David disparut aussi.

* * *

À travers la ville, Kira et Gisèle avaient également disparu. Plusieurs personnes les virent une minute, avant qu'elles aient disparut l'instant d'après.

"Mes yeux doivent devenir foutrement fous." Remarqua un villageois.

* * *

"Gah!" Hurla Arceus, alors qu'il ouvrit ses yeux.

"Vous allez bien?" Demanda Palkia.

Il approuva.

"Ouais, je suis juste un peu... Perturbé."

Arceus regarda le toit sans fin de la Salle Originelle.

"Mourir n'est pas une expérience agréable." Remarqua-t-il.

"Qui a dit que ça ne le serait pas." Demanda Dialga, tandis que Crefollet, Crefadet et Crehelf approchèrent en flottant.

"Comment était votre voyage?" Demanda Crehelf.

Arceus soupira, alors qu'il ferma ses yeux.

"Quelque chose a été changé." Dit-il. "Le fait que nous soyons descendu a changé l'histoire."

"Mais, c'était pour cette raison que vous nous avez emmené en bas." Ricana Dialga, alors que la pièce commença à se remplir avec de la fumée.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Demanda Mewtwo, alors que le souvenir s'évapora.

"J'ai bien peur que nous avons peut-être commis une grave erreur." Répondit Arceus.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'au nom de vous, était que ça?" Demanda Mewtwo.

"Un souvenir." Répondit Arceus. "Un mauvais souvenir."

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenez ici?" Demanda Mewtwo, alors que Dialga apparut. "Et pourquoi m'avez-vous montré cela?"

"Parce que, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur." Dit Arceus.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Demanda Dialga.

"Ne me parle pas sur ce ton." S'écria Arceus.

"Oh pour l'amour de...!" Rompit Dialga. "J'ai cinq cents milles ans. Arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'avais cent vingt mille ans."

"J'ai besoin que tu fasses remonter le temps à mon ami." Dit Arceus. "J'ai besoin de toi, Mewtwo, pour aller récupérer cette lance. Tu vas devoir la transporter aux Colonnes Lances et ensuite vers cet endroit."

"La lance?" Demanda Mewtwo. "Celle qui vous a tué?"

Arceus approuva.

"Il y a mon sang dessus." Répondit-il. "Elle seule en fait une arme plus puissante que toi."

"Eh bien, je n'aime pas être considéré comme une arme." Dit Mewtwo.

"Bien sûr que non." Continua Arceus. "Je ne m'en servais que comme exemple."

Mewtwo approuva.

"Dialga va te ramener dans cette ville, et tu vas récupérer cette lance. Tu es le seul à pouvoir accomplir cette mission."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Mewtwo.

"Parce que." Expliqua Arceus. "Tu as peut-être pensé que tu as été créé comme arme pour la Team Rocket. Mais, la raison est plus simple."

Mewtwo sembla confus.

"Une fois que tu la ramèneras ici." Dit Arceus. "Je vais tout t'expliquer. Qui es-tu. Pourquoi tu as été créé. Et dans quel but."

Mewtwo sourit.

"Je vais partir immédiatement." Dit-il.

* * *

Mewtwo marcha à travers les rues, son manteau brun couvrant sa fourrure blanche de la vue.

"Où est cet objet?" Se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il tendit sa conscience, à la recherche de l'essence de celui-ci.

Il pouvait sentir quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'il cherchait, mais il était entouré de plusieurs formes de vies.

"Les humains." Marmonna Mewtwo. "Le genre de chance que nous avons tous eu le malheur de voir à un moment ou à un autre."

Il s'avança, prêt à chercher l'objet.

La congrégation des personnes jusqu'à l'avant était tenue autour d'un grand podium.

Au sommet du podium, entouré de plusieurs gardes, se trouvait une femme dont Mewtwo supposa être une sorte de royauté humaine. Elle était vêtue d'une robe dorée et d'une sorte de couronne.

Mewtwo se raidit, alors qu'il vit la lance reposer dans les mains.

"C'est une complication." Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il se glissa dans la foule pour entendre ce qui se passait.

"Mes conseillers et mon équipe d'experts ont décidé qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul type d'être qui aurait pu imprégné cette simple arme avec autant de puissance."

Elle s'arrêta.

"Et c'était un Dieu du monde Pokémon."

Il y avait une pause surprise de la foule, tandis que la reine continua à parler.

"Je nomme cette ville au nom du Seigneur que nous avons tué." Déclara la reine. "La ville d'Arc-en-ciella, en l'honneur d'Arceus."

Tandis qu'elle déposa la lance sur le podium devant elle, Mewtwo décida d'agir.

En utilisant une fraction de son pouvoir psychique, il commença à léviter lentement la lance dans les airs.

Il y avait des halètements généraux de partout dans le secteur, tandis que la lance flotta hors de portée.

Mewtwo se sentait très satisfait, avant de sentir une main sur son épaule.

Il tendit légèrement le cou, en voyant un grand mâle humain.

"Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui..."

Le distraction était assez pour empêcher la lance de s'élever. Mewtwo savait qu'il devait agir en vitesse ou les choses allaient mal tourner. La subtilité dût tomber à l'eau.

Il se concentra au plus profond de son esprit, avant de lancer un Mitra-Poing dans le thorax de l'homme qui l'avait distrait.

Il y avait des cris et des exclamations, tandis que le personnage fut rejeté en arrière dans les airs, à une trentaine de pieds.

Mewtwo courra ensuite en avant, en poussant les gens à l'écart, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la lance.

Le Pokémon Génétique la prit rapidement et la cacha dans son manteau.

"Le moment serait bien choisi pour se barrer." Murmura-t-il.

Il y avait un rugissement, alors que Dialga apparut.

"Désolé." Dit-il, dans le langage Pokémon. Dont Mewtwo pouvait parler.

"Pas de problème." Répondit Mewtwo. "Sors-nous simplement d'ici."

Ils commencèrent à briller lumineusement, tous les deux, avant de disparaître.

Les gens d'Arc-en-ciella étaient étonnés, alors qu'ils disparurent tous les deux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

* * *

"C'était pénible." Remarqua Mewtwo, alors qu'il apparurent tous les deux près des Colonnes Lances.

"C'est vrai." Dit Dialga, tandis qu'ils sortirent du portail bleu.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant." Remarqua Mewtwo, en tenant toujours la lance. "On attend simplement qu'Arceus nous téléporte?"

"On dirait bien." Dit Dialga, avant qu'ils entendent le cliquetis des sabots d'un Galopa.

"C'est quoi ça?" Se demanda Mewtwo, alors qu'il regarda autour de lui et vit quelques humains sur les dos de Galopas.

Ils semblèrent très intéressés par les deux Pokémons.

"Dialga." Dit Mewtwo. "Il vaudrait mieux que tu te tires d'ici. Je peux m'en charger."

"Tu en es sûr?" Demanda Dialga.

Mewtwo approuva, alors que Dialga disparut dans les airs.

Il regarda la foule d'humains et de Galopas, avant de répandre son manteau.

"Mais au nom de Mew, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!" S'écria l'un d'eux.

"Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte d'évolution de Miaouss."

Mewtwo s'hérissa à la suggestion, avant de commencer à briller avec de une lumière mauve.

"JE NE SUIS PAS UN MIAOUSS!" Rugit-il, en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour amplifier sa voix.

Ils étaient étonnés par la démonstration de colère de l'étrange Pokémon.

"Attrapez-le!" Hurla le chef de la meute.

Mewtwo lança immédiatement une puissante attaque Psyko qui écrasa le chef de la meute en rien.

Il était surpris de sentir un léger sentiment de regret, tandis qu'il le fit.

"Chargez!"

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit de plusieurs Galopas qui foncèrent sur lui.

Mewtwo éleva rapidement un Bouclier qui les bloquèrent.

"Quittez cet endroit!" Cria-t-il, alors que les humains s'écrasèrent dans le bouclier.

Ensuite, il grogna de douleur, alors que quelque chose de chaud s'écrasa sur son côté.

Il se retourna, et vit un autre Galopa l'attaquer, celui qui était passé sur le côté.

Mewtwo le mit rapidement KO avec une Ball'Ombre.

Pour ce faire, il dût abaisser le Bouclier.

Quatre secondes plus tard, les corps rouges chauds d'une douzaine de Galopas s'écrasèrent dans son dos, le forçant à un genou et renversant la lance de sa main.

"Non!" Hurla Mewtwo, tandis que l'arme taché de sang se fracassa à travers la saleté.

Il se sentit soudainement se faire léviter dans les airs.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Se demanda Mewtwo, avant d'entendre la voix d'Arceus dans sa tête.

_"N'aie pas peur. Ce qui doit être fait va se passer."_

Mewtwo leva les yeux, et vit à nouveau Dialga, perché sur un rocher.

Le Pokémon de type dragon et acier ouvrit ses mâchoires, préparant son mouvement signé.

Mewtwo ferma les yeux...

Et senti les vibrations des ondes de choc dans les airs à la puissance du Hurle-Temps.

Il entendit les cris ci-dessous, ainsi que les écrasements et les éraflures du terrassement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il pouvait voir que les Colonnes Lances étaient entièrement ensevelies sous plusieurs centaines tonnes de terre.

"On peut s'en charger en effet." Interpella Dialga, avec un petit sourire avant de disparaître.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mewtwo disparut lui aussi.

* * *

"J'ai échoué." Dit découragement Mewtwo, alors que lui, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Crefollet, Crehelf et Crefadet se tinrent, ou flottèrent dans les alentours de la Salle Originelle.

"Pas tout à fait." Remarqua Arceus. "Avec l'aide de Dialga, la lance n'est pas tombé dans les mains des humains. Cependant, bien que pour le moment, elle est enterrée là où aucun humain ne peut y accéder. Dans le futur, l'humanité va fouiller les Colonnes Lances. Et ils vont la trouver."

"Alors, que pouvons-nous faire avec ça?" Demanda Giratina.

"On ne peut pas laisser cette arme tomber entre les mains de ceux qui l'utilisent pour le mal." S'écria Arceus. "Nous devons intervenir rapidement."

"Peut-être qu'elle a été détruite par la terre." Commenta Palkia.

"Impossible!" Dit Arceus. "Elle ne peut pas être détruite. Cependant, je me suis assuré qu'elle ne sera pas endommagée en l'enfermant dans une boîte, avant que votre frère ai décidé de l'enterrer sous une demi-montagne."

Il regarda Crehelf, Crefadet et Crefollet.

"Invoquez-le."

"Lui?" Demanda Crefadet.

"Oui." Dit Arceus.

"Tout de suite." Répondit Crefollet.

* * *

Plus tard, Arceus fut reporté à regarder à travers l'espace, quand il entendit le battement d'ailes.

"Comment puis-je vous servir, Seigneur Arceus?" Demanda Lugia, tandis qu'il arriva dans la Salle Originelle.

Arceus regarda le Pokémon Plongeon, avant d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Toute l'histoire longue et alambiquée.

"J'ai besoin que tu la protèges avec ta vie." Dit Arceus.

"C'est comme si c'était fait." Répondit Lugia. "La lance d'Arceus ne tombera jamais dans les mains de ceux qui s'en serviront pour le mal. Je vous le promets!"

* * *

Les Colonnes Lances. Il y a Cinq Ans.

* * *

"Encore heureux que La Team Galactique ait quasiment déjà fouillé cet endroit." Remarqua l'un des ouvriers. "Ça rend notre travail foutrement plus facile."

"Ne dis pas ça ici." Dit un autre ouvrier. "Ça t'apportera de la malchance."

"Arrête ton cinéma superstitieux." Renvoya-t-il. "Personne ne croit vraiment qu'Arceus existe. Ce n'est qu'un mythe."

Ils continuèrent à creuser, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux touche quelque chose.

"Regardez-moi ça." Remarqua le deuxième ouvrier. "C'est quoi ça?"

"Nous avons trouvé quelque chose!" Cria le premier ouvrier.

Il y eu une bousculade, alors que plusieurs ouvriers arrivèrent en courant, suivi par un personnage qui portait une blouse et un masque à gaz.

"Reculez!" Avertit-il, alors qu'il sortit une boîte du sol.

Une boîte avec la marque d'Arceus sur le devant.

Avec des respirations excitées, il l'ouvrit, conscient des nuages de poussière séculaire qui éclatèrent à l'intérieur.

Il éleva la lance tachée de sang par-dessus sa tête.

"Nous l'avons!" S'écria-t-il. "La Lance d'Arceus".

* * *

**La troisième partie vient de commencer, avec un début vraiment légendaire.**

**De retour à la Conférence Verger pour le prochain chapitre.**


	2. Retrouver Un Vieil Ami

Chapitre 2. Retrouver Un Vieil Ami.

* * *

_"Et Charles Goodshow lui remet le Trophée de la Conférence Verger. Il le prend dans ses deux mains, l'embrasse... Et le soulève au-dessus de sa tête. Nous avons le champion de la Région Verger, et il n'en est pas plus qu'un dresseur d'une petite ville à Sinnoh. Olly Lowe est le champion, ayant battu Arjun Patel six à cinq en finale..."_

* * *

"Je dois l'admettre." Dit Lance, en regardant Doug.

"Tu ne pensais pas qu'il y arriverait, pas vrai?" Remarqua Doug.

"Hé, des choses arrivent." Dit Lance. "Dans une partie de ce match... Il n'avait pas l'air convaincant dans la première partie du match, mais il a vraiment tout donné par la suite. Je suis fier de lui."

"Moi aussi." Remarqua Faith, en se retournant vers eux.

"Alors, c'est définitivement terminé." Commenta Doug, alors qu'il vit Olly tenir toujours la coupe au dessus de sa tête.

"Priions simplement qu'il ne la lâche pas." Remarqua Élias, avec un sourire.

"Ouais, ça serait très humiliant." Ricana Doug, tandis que les photos de la télé commencèrent à montrer Arjun à l'écran, alors qu'un journaliste au bord du terrain montra un micro dans son visage.

_"Arjun, vous avez peut-être été un peu malchanceux d'avoir perdu. Avez-vous des regrets? Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous changeriez si vous le pouviez?"_

_"Non, je pense que je ferais probablement tout de même. J'ai été heureux de m'être rendu en finale, et après les deux premiers combats, je pensais que j'étais dedans avec un coup de feu. Mais, tout le crédit revient à mon adversaire. Il voulait vraiment gagner, et a absolument tout donné ce qu'il avait contre moi. Et mes Pokémons n'ont pas pu se défendre contre ça. Je suis triste de ne pas avoir gagné, mais je suis également heureux de voir jusqu'où je suis arrivé après plusieurs années de retraite."_

_"Alors, que nous réserve l'avenir pour Arjun Patel?"_

_"Je n'en suis pas sûr." Répondit Arjun. "Peut-être que je vais rester à Verger. Errer dans le coin, aider les dresseurs là où je le peux. De plus, je pourrais traîner dans le coin pour le défi de l'Élite Quatre."_

_"D'accord, merci pour ces mots, Arjun."_

_"Ça me fait plaisir."_

* * *

"Ça aurait pu être moi." Marmonna Jim, alors qu'il regarda Olly et ses Pokémons recevoir les médailles.

"Dommage que tu te sois fait battre par Arjun." Remarqua Flora, tandis qu'ils étaient assis tous les trois au Centre Pokémon à le regarder à la télé.

"Ouais." Continua Jim.

"Est-ce que tu vas relever le défi de l'Élite Quatre?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit-il. "Bien entendu, je suis éligible à les affronter. Mais, je veux dire..."

Il se replia.

"J'imagine que je vais rester à Verger jusqu'à ce que j'ai pris une décision."

Jim regarda Sacha.

"Et toi, Sacha?" Demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que la Conférence Verger est terminée?"

C'était au tour de Sacha de hausser les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-il. "Pourtant... Je me suis fait battre par toi en quart de finale d'une autre conférence. J'ai l'impression que malgré tout ce que je fais pour m'améliorer, je ne vais pas vraiment de l'avant. Je ne suis pas près de gagner un trophée majeur maintenant que je l'étais quand j'ai commencé mon voyage, il y a des années. Les trophées que j'ai gagné sont la Ligue Orange, et la Ligue Extrême de Kanto. Et si je prends ma retraite en tant que dresseur, et que c'est tout ce que j'ai gagné, quel aurait été le but? Les top dresseurs ne sont respectés que par le nombre de titres de conférence qu'ils ont gagné."

Jim regarda Flora, avant d'aller lui chuchoter quelque chose dans son oreille.

"Eh bien, je vais aller féliciter Olly." Dit Jim, en se retournant. "Alors, je crois que je vous verrais plus tard."

Presque à l'instant, une Pokéball sur la ceinture de Sacha explosa et Nightmare apparut.

"Y aura-t-il de la bière?" Demanda-t-il. "Notamment de la variété Persian Noir?"

Jim soupira.

"Ouais."

Nightmare regarda Sacha.

"J'y vais avec lui." Dit-il, en pointant Jim. "Il me doit une bouteille de Machampagne."

"Comment ça?" Demanda Jim, avec incrédulité.

"Tu te souviens quand Shaymin m'a battu?" Demanda Nightmare.

Jim approuva.

"Je crois que Shaymin s'en souvient." Répondit-il, à l'agacement de Nightmare.

"Eh bien, j'avais une bouteille de Machampagne dans mon estomac." Dit Nightmare. "Et ce petit avorton..."

Il y avait des halètements de Sacha, Flora et Jim.

"Quoi, j'ai dit avorton." Répondit Nightmare. "Que croyez-vous que j'allais dire. Sa...?"

"Ça ne fait rien!" Hurla Sacha.

Jim réfléchit à ça.

"Voilà qui explique pourquoi Shaymin empestait les raisins." Remarqua-t-il. "Tant pis."

Il regarda Nightmare.

"Viens, je suis persuadé que tu en trouveras une quelque part."

Le Pokémon Ombre suivit Jim hors de la pièce, et vers le Ronflex Ivre.

* * *

_"Eh bien, j'ai affronté Arjun auparavant, et il est un dur à cuire. Malgré tout, je devais être à mon 110% pour le battre. Je n'ai pas commencé aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité. Son Arcanin a battu mon Luxray et son Etouraptor a fait beaucoup de dégâts à Carchacrok. Mais, j'aime penser que je me suis bien repris. Et j'aimerai juste remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu à travers ce tournoi. Je tiens à remercier mes amis, Doug, Lance, Faith et Jim. Ce sont des gens qui signifient beaucoup pour moi et je suis content que vous étiez derrière moi."_

_Olly sourit à la caméra._

_"Et je suppose que les tentatives inévitables pour toucher un chèque vont débuter désormais." Dit-il._

"Dis donc, c'était un incroyable discours de victoire douteux." Dit Lance, tandis qu'il avala une bouteille de Wailord Bleu.

"Ouais, je sais." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il regarda la reprise à la télé. "Peux-tu dire que je l'ai fait sur-le-champ?"

"Ouais." Dit Doug. "En passant, j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un qui a essayé de vendre des DVD de la finale, lorsque je suis venu ici."

Lance ria.

"Lorsqu'ils feront un film de ta vie, je me demande qui jouera mon rôle." Réfléchit-il.

"Lance, ils ne vont probablement pas faire un film sur ma vie." Répondit Olly. "Et s'ils le faisaient, je suis certain que tu n'en ferais pas parti, de toute manière."

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Peut-être que je pourrais me jouer dans un rôle de camé." Murmura-t-il.

"Quoi qu'il en soit!" Dit Faith. "On s'en fiche."

"Amen!" Cria Doug. "Faisons la fête!"

Faith se retourna et regarda Olly.

"Dis, Olly." Dit-elle. "Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas dormir avec ce trophée dans ton lit ce soir."

Il sourit.

"Je ne promets rien."

"Ouah!" Répondit Lance.

* * *

"Sacha." Dit Flora. "Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que tu pourrais être reconnu comme un grand dresseur sans avoir gagné un titre de conférence?"

"J'imagine." Répondit Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda Pikachu. "Pourtant, je suis dresseur depuis tout ce temps, et je n'ai pratiquement rien pour le montrer."

"Tu as tes Pokémons." Dit Flora. "Ne sont-ils pas la preuve d'à quel point tu es doué?"

"Pika!" Cria Pikachu, avec accord.

"J'imagine." Répondit Sacha, alors que Flora s'assit à côté de lui, et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

"Et même si on exclue tes Pokémons de l'assimilation." Dit-elle. "Tu as toujours tes amis et ta famille qui t'aiment. Je dirais qu'il y en a beaucoup où tu devrais être reconnaissant."

Sacha approuva.

"Merci, Flora."

"Hé, c'est ce que je fais." Dit-elle. "Tu ne peux pas laisser une défaite t'abattre."

"Je sais." Gémit Sacha. "J'avais le sentiment de pouvoir y arriver cette fois. J'ai eu le sentiment. En particulier après ce qui s'est passé lors du CCP."

Il s'appuya sur la chaise et regarda le plafond.

"Je ne sais pas." Remarqua-t-il. "Peut-être que je ne gagnerais jamais un trophée d'un championnat. Mais, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Bien sûr, c'est génial de gagner quelque chose. Mais, je ne vais pas laisser ça me définir."

Flora sourit, alors qu'elle le serra dans ses bras.

"Je savais que tu n'y compterais pas." Dit-elle, tandis que la porte du Centre Pokémon s'ouvrit.

Sacha haleta, alors qu'il vit qui venait d'entrer.

"Hé, bonjour Sacha." Dit l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

"Scott!"

* * *

Jim et Nightmare se dirigèrent vers le Ronflex Ivre, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Solidad.

"Oh, c'est toi." Remarqua Jim, en la voyant.

"Bonjour, Jim." Dit-elle.

Nightmare la regarda.

"Où est le Mew?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle roula ses yeux.

"Je ne l'ai plus désormais." Dit Solidad. "Techniquement, je ne l'ai jamais eu."

"Techniquement." Murmura Jim.

"Tu as toujours des doutes à propos de moi?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Un peu." Répondit Jim. "Compte tenu que tu as essayé d'enlever mon Shaymin au moins deux fois."

"Hé, c'était hors de mon contrôle." Insista-t-elle. "Est-ce ce dont il s'agit?"

"Bien sûr que oui." Dit furieusement Jim. "De quoi d'autre pourrait-il s'agir?"

"Je ne peux que m'excuser." Répondit Solidad. "Tu peux l'accepter, ou tu peux continuer à me blâmer pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de ma faute!"

Jim soupira.

"D'accord." Répondit-il.

"Un instant!" S'écria Nightmare. "Qu'en est-il d'avoir blessé mes sentiments. J'ai été agressé par son Mew!"

"Je suis que tu t'en remettras." Remarqua Jim. "Tu y arrives toujours."

* * *

"Bonjour, Scott." Répondit Flora, alors qu'elle se retourna. Ça remontait à longtemps depuis qu'elle l'avait vu.

"Flora." Remarqua Scott. "Pikachu."

Pikachu salua l'homme robuste.

"Scott, que faites-vous ici?" Demanda Sacha, un peu surpris de voir le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême.

Scott ria.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que je fais tout d'abord ici?" Répondit-il. "Je suis à la recherche de dresseurs coriaces pour participer à la Ligue Extrême. Et même pour de nouveaux Génies Extrêmes, vu la manière dont la plupart d'entre eux ont pris leur retraite ou sont décédés."

"Wow, je suis désolé." Dit Sacha. "Alors, qui sont les Génies de la Ligue Extrême de Kanto désormais?"

Scott y pensa.

"Greta, Lucy, Paul, Anabel et Tucker." Dit-il. "Puisque Brandon est porté disparut, je l'ai abaissé à cinq pour l'instant. Mais, je suis ici pour recruter de nouveaux Génies Extrêmes."

Il regarda Sacha, qui se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise.

"Sacha, voudrais-tu...?"

"Non, je n'ai pas envie de devenir un Génie Extrême." Dit Sacha. "Tout de même. J'ai l'impression que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire pour le moment."

Scott sourit soudainement.

"Hé." Répondit-il. "J'ai une idée."

"Ah oui?" Demanda Flora. "Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être?"

Scott continua à sourire.

"Nous sommes à Verger, non?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai acheté la propriété dans cette région, il y a un an ou deux, et j'ai été intéressé de construire une Ligue Extrême ici. En fait, elle est presque prête à ouvrir ses portes. J'ai besoin d'un dresseur pour la parcourir, et la tester."

Il fouilla dans la poche de ses shorts, et en sortit une enveloppe.

"Alors, Sacha." Dit Scott, en lui tendant l'invitation. "Si tu la veux, elle est à toi. L'occasion de tester la nouvelle Ligue Extrême exclusive de Verger. Le tout premier concurrent. Si tu gagnes, tu auras toujours le trophée."

Sacha grogna.

"Je n'en sais rien, Scott." Répondit-il. "Je commence à en avoir marre d'être à Verger."

Scott sembla comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à non pour une réponse.

Il soupira.

"Comptes-tu rester sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante encore bien longtemps?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha y pensa.

"Peut-être un jour tout au plus." Répondit-il. "Pourquoi?"

Scott tapa son nez.

"Penses-y." Dit-il. "Je viendrai te trouver avant ton départ. Je t'invite à y réfléchir. Si tu n'as toujours pas envie de le faire, alors je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu changes d'avis, alors je vais te dire où se trouve la première Arène Extrême."

Scott sourit, avant de se retourner pour partir.

Sacha était stupéfié, alors qu'il regarda Flora et Pikachu.

"Alors..." Remarqua Flora. "Que comptes-tu faire?"

Sacha soupira, tandis qu'il se pencha et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

"Je crois que j'ai une décision à prendre." Répondit-il, en se redressant.

Il regarda Flora.

"Peux-tu t'occuper de Pikachu pour moi, pendant que je serais parti?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Tout seul."

Elle acquiesça, alors que Sacha se pencha et l'embrassa.

Il se leva par la suite, et disparut par la porte du Centre Pokémon, parti dans la nuit.

* * *

"Hé!"

Olly et Doug se retournèrent pour voir Scott s'approcher d'eux.

"Oh misère." Marmonna Olly. "C'est parti."

Le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême réussit à manœuvrer son chemin à travers la foule et vers eux.

"Comment ça va?" Demanda Doug, alors qu'il tendit une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir. "Vous voulez à boire?"

Scott secoua sa tête.

"En fait, je voudrais vous parlez, tous les deux." Dit-il.

"À quel sujet?" Demanda Olly.

"Je cherche des nouveaux Génies Extrêmes pour Kanto." Dit Scott. "Est-ce que ça vous intéresse?"

Doug leva les yeux.

"Peut-être." Répondit-il. "Qu'avez-vous en tête?"

"J'ai... Besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer Brandon." Dit Scott. "Tu auras éventuellement ta propre Arène Extrême, mais entre-temps, tu pourras te servir de la Pyramide Extrême."

Doug chuchota quelque chose à Olly. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner.

"Je vais y réfléchir." Dit Doug. "Je n'aurai pas de problème pour faire le travail."

"C'est un dresseur fort, Scott." Remarqua Olly. "Il va vous faire un beau travail."

"Et qu'en est-il de toi?" Demanda Scott. "La Ligue Extrême de Sinnoh a besoin de sang neuf."

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Du calme." Dit-il. "Je viens de devenir le champion de Verger. J'ai un défi d'Élite Quatre à penser. Vous m'en reparlerez lorsque j'en aurai fini avec ça, à condition que je ne gagne pas, et nous verrons ce qui se passe."

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici?" Demanda Scott.

"Ouais, beaucoup de gens." Répondit Doug, alors que lui et Olly se dirigèrent vers le bar.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as chuchoté?" Demanda Olly.

"J'ai dit que c'est une coïncidence que j'utilise le Regice de Brandon et que je pourrais également avoir la Pyramide Extrême."

"Oh."

* * *

Sacha s'assit sur l'autre côté de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, en regardant les ruines qui étaient encore debout.

Il se souvenait comment lui et Flora avaient rencontré un Darkrai à cet endroit. Seulement pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un Magireve, qui leur jouait des tours avec leur imagination.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui est arrivé ce jour là." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il lança une pierre sur le sol.

Il avait savouré son temps à Verger. Mais, voulait-il encore parcourir toute la région? Et supposant qu'il arriverait à conquérir la Ligue Extrême de Verger. Qu'est-ce que ça prouverait? Il avait déjà un trophée de la Ligue Extrême.

"Mais..." Dit Sacha. "J'ai juré de ne jamais laisser un défi m'échapper. Et c'est un défi."

Tandis que le soleil commença à se lever, il pensa aux avantages et aux désavantages de son choix.

"Je pourrais rentrer au Bourg Palette et me morfondre sur quoi faire." Dit-il. "Ou je pourrais relever ce nouveau défi. Gagner plus d'expérience."

Quelque chose d'autre le frappa.

"Pendant que je fais ça, ce que je pourrais faire d'autre à l'avenir pourrait me venir à l'esprit."

Tandis qu'il regarda le soleil se lever, il avait pris sa décision.

* * *

"Tu as l'air seule."

Flora leva les yeux, et fit un regard différé au propriétaire de la voix.

"Tu es quelqu'un que je n'ai pas revu depuis longtemps." Remarqua-t-elle, en regardant Solidad. "Eh bien, je crois que j'ai vu quelqu'un qui te ressemble au Concours Pokémon d'Infinortel."

"Ouais, c'était moi." Répondit Solidad. "Mais, c'est une longue histoire."

Elle s'assit à table, face à Flora.

"Je ne suis pas seule." Dit Flora, alors que Pikachu s'agita pour saluer Solidad.

"Il est mignon ce Pikachu." Commenta Solidad.

"Il n'est pas à moi." Répondit Flora. "Je ne fais que m'occuper de lui pour un ami pour l'instant."

"Ça doit être un ami spécial." Remarqua Solidad, en regardant Pikachu. "Il semble beaucoup t'aimer."

Flora regarda Pikachu.

"Il appartient à mon petit ami." Dit-elle.

"N'avais-tu pas l'habitude de voyager avec un dresseur qui avait un Pikachu?" Demanda Solidad.

"Ouais, c'est lui!" Répondit Flora. "Alors, où étais-tu? Je ne t'ai pas revu dans le circuit de concours depuis un bail!"

Solidad secoua sa tête.

"Ah, j'étais dans le coin." Répondit-elle. "C'est une très longue histoire."

"Longue comment?" Demanda Flora.

"Énormément." Dit Solidad, alors qu'Olly apparut d'à travers la foule et s'approcha.

"Salut." Dit-il, tandis que Solidad se retourna.

"Salut, toi." Dit-elle. "Encore félicitations pour ton trophée."

"Eh bien merci." Répondit-il, en prenant sa main. "Tu veux un verre?"

"J'en aimerais bien un." Sourit-elle. "Pus-je avoir un Vortevin?"

Il retourna le sourire.

"Bien sûr que tu le peux."

Il disparut à nouveau à travers la foule.

"Vous semblez adorable tous les deux." Remarqua Flora.

"C'est un gars adorable." Renvoya Solidad.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous...?"

"Environ une semaine." Répondit-elle.

* * *

"Félicitations." Dit Jim, en secouant la main d'Olly.

"Merci, vieux." Répondit Olly. "Navré que tu ais été vaincu par Arjun dans les demi-finales."

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Hé, ça arrive." Dit-il.

"Tu as tout de même la chance de défier l'Élite Quatre puisque tu t'es classé dans les quatre premiers." Lui rappela Olly. "Vas-tu tenter ta chance?"

"Je n'en suis pas encore certain." Répondit Jim. "Je vais y réfléchir."

Olly leva les yeux, et vit les rayons de soleil passer à travers les rideaux.

"Wow, déjà le matin." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant la bouteille de Wailord Bleu. "Et je n'ai même pas encore commencé d'être proche de dix bouteilles."

Il vit le regard de surprise sur le visage de Jim.

"J'ai fait un pari avec Doug."

"Ravi de voir que tu as un grand sens des responsabilités." Remarqua Jim, tandis que Nightmare fonça vers eux.

"Putain, ce Machampagne est génial, mec!" Cria-t-il, en bondissant et en s'accrochant des lumières.

Olly ria, tandis qu'il éleva une bouteille de Wailord Bleu.

"Hé, Nightmare." Hurla-t-il. "Tu en veux?!"

"Oh ouais!" Dit Nightmare, tandis qu'il avala le contenu.

"Wooooooooooou!" Hurla Nightmare. "Les poings du poison en furie."

Alors que Jim et Olly le regardèrent, il sourit.

"Désolé, j'ai toujours voulu dire ça."

* * *

Sacha se dirigea à travers la foule, là où Flora était assise seule, avec Pikachu sur son épaule.

"Salut, Flora." Dit-il, en s'asseyant devant elle. "Qu'est-ce qui...?"

Elle leva les yeux.

"Rebonjour." Répondit-elle. "As-tu pris tes décisions?"

Sacha approuva.

"Tu as envie d'un autre voyage à travers Verger?" Demanda-t-il, alors que Jim s'approcha d'eux.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda Jim.

"Je vais à nouveau voyager à Verger." Répondit Sacha.

"Quoi, encore les défis d'arènes?"

Sacha renifla.

"Non." Répondit-il. "La Ligue Extrême de Verger."

"La Ligue Extrême?" Demanda Jim. "J'ignorais qu'il y avait une Ligue Extrême à Verger."

"Ouais, j'ai rencontré Scott tout à l'heure." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda autour de lui et vit le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême à travers la foule rapidement éclaircie, parlant à des dresseurs aléatoires.

"Aussi bien lui dire." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il se leva.

Il se dirigea à travers la pièce vers l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

"Scott!" Interpella Sacha.

Il se retourna.

"Hé, Sacha!" Sourit Scott.

"Je voulais vous dire que je relève le défi." Dit Sacha. "Je veux défier la Ligue Extrême de Verger."

Scott continua à sourire.

"Eh bien, je suis certain que ça peut s'arranger." Répondit-il, en faisant signe à Sacha de s'approcher.

"D'accord, il faut tout d'abord que tu diriges vers la Tour Extrême à Fradamiville." Dit Scott, en donnant l'enveloppe à Sacha. "Je te verrais là-bas."

Il tapota Sacha sur le bras.

"Eh bien, j'ai un engagement antérieur." Répondit-il. "Alors, on se reverra."

Sacha regarda l'invitation, alors qu'il regarda Scott partir.

* * *

"Eh bien, je peux dire en toute honnêteté que ça a été un plaisir de voyager à vos côtés." Dit Arjun, tandis que lui, Ari et Cindy étaient debout sur le quai.

"Où comptez-vous aller?" Demanda Cindy.

Arjun haussa les épaules.

"Je ne le sais pas pour l'instant." Répondit-il. "Et vous alors?"

Ari sourit.

"Sur l'Île de l'Évolution." Dit-il. "C'est une île au large de la côte de Verger."

"Je suis convaincu qu'on se reverra." Dit Arjun, tandis qu'Ari approuva.

Il y avait une toux, alors qu'il se retournèrent tous les trois et virent Scott se tenir là.

"Scott." Dit Ari.

Alors qu'il parlait, un bateau à moteur s'arrêta à côté du quai.

"Vous êtes prêt à partir?" Demanda Scott.

"Oh ouais." Répondit Ari.

Cindy sauta et fit un câlin à Arjun. Ari secoua ensuite la main du dresseur âgé.

"Eh bien, en avant toute." Dit Ari. "Au revoir, camarade."

Arjun sourit, alors qu'il vit Scott, Ari et Cindy monter à bord et s'éloigner à travers l'eau.

"Adieu." Dit-il.

* * *

Sacha, Flora et Jim quittèrent finalement le Ronflex Ivre, en notant qu'il ne restait que quelques personnes là-dedans. L'un d'eux était Doug qui leur avait brandi une bouteille de Persian Noir.

"Alors, il faut simplement..." Bailla Sacha. "En fait, prendre d'abord un peu de repos."

Alors qu'ils s'avancèrent tous les trois, une ombre était jeté en travers leur chemin.

"Hein?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il leva les yeux.

Sacha grogna lorsqu'il réalisa qui se tenait devant eux.

"Tu as l'invitation de la Ligue Extrême de Verger." Exigea Jane Forrester. "Je te défie pour le droit d'avoir cette invitation!"

* * *

**Ainsi nous savons qui le champion de Verger.**

**Un nouveau défi attend Sacha. Jusqu'où ça le mènera-t-il?**

**Il a à peine commencé à se diriger vers la première Arène Extrême, et Jane se met en travers sa route. Que va-t-il faire?**


	3. Confrontation

Chapitre 3. Confrontation.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly a gagné la Conférence Verger, alors que Scott est arrivé sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, et a offert à Sacha une chance de participer à la toute nouvelle Ligue Extrême de Verger. Cependant, aussitôt que Sacha a décidé de tenter sa chance, Jane est apparue et a exigé la chance de se battre pour l'invitation._

* * *

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Demanda Jim.

"Je ne te parle pas du tout." Dit-elle, froidement. "C'est à lui que je parle."

Sacha lui lança un regard noir.

"Explique-moi pourquoi je devrais faire ça." Demanda-t-il. "C'est à moi que Scott a donné l'invitation. Pas toi."

Il se retourna pour partir, avant d'entendre un reniflement sarcastique.

"Tu as peur de la perdre?"

Sacha se retourna, la colère gravée sur son visage.

"J'ai mal entendu?"

"Si tu es si inquiet de perdre contre moi, quelles chances auras-tu à la Ligue Extrême?"

"Sacha..." Dit Flora.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Je dois régler ça."

"Je sais!" Remarqua Flora. "J'allais te dire de lui botter les fesses."

Sacha sourit, alors qu'il regarda Jim.

"Ça te dis d'arbitrer?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je crois." Répondit Jim. "Laisse-moi aller chercher mes drapeaux."

"Je vais venir avec toi pour faire le tri sur mes Pokémons." Dit Sacha.

"Ne m'abandonnez pas!" Dit Flora, en les suivant.

* * *

"Quels Pokémons as-tu avec toi?" Demanda Flora, tandis que Jim enracina son sac pour chercher ses drapeaux.

"Pikachu." Répondit Sacha. "Et Nightmare."

"Alors, il vaut mieux que tu espères que ça ne sera pas un trois contre trois." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il sortit ses drapeaux.

"Ouais." Songea Sacha.

"Minute." S'écria Flora. "Qu'est-il arrivé aux Pokémons que tu as utilisé contre Jim?"

"Je les ai renvoyés." Répondit Sacha. "Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire quelques changements créatifs d'équipes."

"Ouais, eh bien, il vaut mieux espérer et prier." Commenta Jim. "Ok, c'est parti."

* * *

"Le match opposera Sacha Ketchum à Jane Forrester." Dit Jim.

"Comment veux-tu régler ce match?" Demanda Sacha.

"À trois contre trois."

"Merde." S'écria Sacha. "Je n'ai que deux Pokémons avec moi."

Elle ricana.

"Eh bien, dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que tu te battes à la dure."

"Alors, il s'agit d'un match régulier à deux contre trois." Remarqua Flora. "Je ne vois pas comment ça s'avère juste."

"La ferme."

"Ne me dis pas de la fermer, salope!" Rompit Flora.

Jim ria, avant de décider de s'en mêler.

"Bon." Interpella. "Ça suffit."

Flora s'approcha de Sacha, et commença à lui chuchoter quelque chose dans son oreille.

"Si tu veux emprunter Brasegali, ou Tortank, ou qui que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à demander."

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Non, je vais régler ça à ma façon."

"Oh, et pas de substitutions." Dit Jane.

Sacha sembla prêt à protester, mais décida de ne pas le faire.

"Alors, commencez!" Ordonna Jim.

Jane retira une Pokéball.

"Etouraptor, vas-y!"

Elle envoya son Etouraptor.

Sacha regarda Pikachu.

"Tu es prêt, Pikachu?!" Demanda-t-il.

Le Pokémon Souris approuva, avant de sauter sur le terrain.

"Commencez!" Hurla Jim.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

"Etouraptor, attaque Vol!"

Des étincelles éclatèrent des joues de Pikachu, alors qu'il essaya d'électrocuter le Pokémon de type normal et vol. Cependant, Etouraptor s'envola dans le ciel, esquivant le coup.

"Rapace!"

Etouraptor tomba du ciel, en se couvrant de flammes bleues.

"Pikachu, évite-la!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Souris essaya de sauter hors de portée, mais l'élan d'Etouraptor l'envoya s'écraser sur Pikachu, qui fut envoyé rebondir loin sur le sol.

"Chaaaaaaaaa!" Cria Pikachu.

"Aller, Pikachu!" Cria Sacha. "On peut y arriver."

Pikachu se releva lentement.

"Lance l'attaque Tonnerre!"

Plus d'étincelles émergèrent des joues de Pikachu, tandis qu'il essaya d'électrocuter Etouraptor.

"Utilise l'attaque Close Combat!" Rompit Jane.

Encaissant l'attaque électrique, Etouraptor vola dans les airs, en grimaçant de douleur. Ses ailes brillèrent énergétiquement, alors qu'il les radia vers Pikachu.

"Réplique avec Queue De Fer!"

Alors que sa queue commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, Pikachu sauta dans les airs et répliqua à l'assaut, bloquant l'attaque d'Etouraptor.

"Maintenant, utilise ta queue pour rebondir!" Hurla Sacha.

Pikachu utilisa sa queue pour rebondir dans les airs sur le dos d'Etouraptor.

"Débarrasse-toi de lui avec Danse-Plume!"

"Pikachu, Fatal-Foudre!"

Etouraptor souleva une grande quantité de plumes, en essayant de déloger Pikachu. Le Pokémon Souris riposta en envoyant un grand souffle d'électricité à travers le corps d'Etouraptor, qui le mit instantanément KO.

Pikachu sauta librement, et atterrit à quatre pattes, tandis qu'Etouraptor s'écrasa sur le sol, incapable de continuer.

Jim éleva son drapeau.

"Etouraptor a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Pikachu est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha frappa l'air, alors que Jane fronça des sourcils à son Pokémon.

"Tu es pitoyable." Dit-elle, en rappelant Etouraptor. "On réglera ça plus tard."

"Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris." Remarqua Sacha.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Ouais, qu'as-tu déjà gagné en étant gentil avec tes Pokémons?" Demanda-t-elle, avant de lancer une autre Pokéball.

"Laggron, amène-toi!"

Sacha grogna, alors que le Pokémon Poissonboue apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

* * *

"Oh non." Chuchota Flora, alors que Sacha et Pikachu semblèrent inquiets.

"Allons-y, Pikachu." Dit Sacha. "Nous pouvons parfaitement y arriver."

Il n'en était pas convaincu. Il avait vu le Laggron de Jane affronter son Carmache auparavant, et également l'Elekable d'Isaac. Contre Carmache, il l'avait facilement emporté, mais Elekable avait facilement vaincu le Pokémon de type eau et sol.

"Ton rat électrique n'a aucune chance contre Laggron." Remarqua Jane. "Pikachu ne vaut quelque chose que lorsqu'il évolue en Raichu. Tu devrais te dégoter une Pierre Foudre à la première occasion qui se présentera."

"Tu crois simplement que le fait que Pikachu soit désavantagé signifie qu'il va perdre?" Demanda Sacha. "Tu te rappelles d'Isaac?"

Elle fronça les sourcils au souvenir de son match contre le chef de l'élite Quatre de Verger à Magnanimon.

"La foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit!" Siffla Jane.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir!" Cria Sacha.

"Commencez!" Ordonna Jim.

"Pikachu, Queue De Fer!" Hurla Sacha.

Pikachu fonça en avant, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche.

"Laggron, Boue-Bombe!"

Laggron ouvrit sa bouche, avant de lancer une énorme orbe compacte de boue directement sur Pikachu.

Le Pokémon Souris hurla de douleur, tandis qu'il fut projeté en arrière sur le sol, avant de rouler jusqu'à s'arrêter aux pieds de Flora.

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à Pikachu, avant de prendre la décision qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer. Alors qu'il éleva son drapeau, Flora prit Pikachu dans ses bras et hocha la tête à Sacha, lui signalant qu'elle s'occuperait de lui.

"Pikachu... A été mis hors combat." Dit-il, à contrecœur. "Laggron est déclaré vainqueur."

"Je te l'avais dit." Remarqua Jane. "Laggron, cette Boue-Bombe n'était pas assez puissante."

Sacha l'ignora alors qu'il tendit la main pour la seule Pokéball qu'il avait avec lui. La mauve qui contenait l'un de ses Pokémons les plus puissants.

"Nightmare!" Cria-t-il en lançant la Master Ball. "Je te choisis!"

L'Ectoplasma Shiny apparut dans un éclat lumineux, en baillant.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il. "Je dormais."

"C'est ça ton arme secrète?" Remarqua Jane. "Quel monstre."

Nightmare s'arrêta soudainement, et devint silencieusement mort.

"Oh non." Chuchota Flora.

Jim recula de quelques pas, ne voulant pas s'interposer entre un Nightmare furax et l'objet de son antagonisme.

"Tu sais quoi." Remarqua Nightmare. "Je croyais que tu étais une salope. Mais, désormais je suis prêt à changer d'opinion."

Il chargea en avant.

"JE VAIS TE TUER!"

"Laggron, Laser Glace!"

Le Pokémon Poissonboue ouvrit sa bouche et lança le rayon bleu froid de glace vers Nightmare, congelant temporairement le Pokémon Ombre solidement.

"Et j'ai gagné." Dit Jane.

Sacha ria.

"Ouais, comme si ça allait arrêter Nightmare." Remarqua-t-il, alors que Nightmare sortit négligemment de la glace.

"Ouais, comme si ça allait m'arrêter." Ricana Nightmare, alors qu'il sortit son bâton de baseball. "C'est l'heure de la fessée."

Il fonça en avant.

"Nightmare, tabasse Laggron!" Cria Sacha.

Nightmare soupira.

"Mais, ce Laggron n'a pas blessé mes sentiments." Dit-il.

_"Fils de pute lâche."_ Remarqua le Laggron de Jane.

"Ok, là je suis fâché." Hurla Nightmare, alors qu'il se retourna et alla attaquer Laggron.

* * *

Trente secondes plus tard, Laggron était inconscient sur le sol et Nightmare nettoya ses poings, après avoir relâché plusieurs Poings Ombres et Directs Poisons dans le Pokémon Poissonboue, avant que sa dresseuse ai pu lui donner un ordre.

"Maintenant que je me sens détendu." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il se retourna et se dirigea vers le Ronflex Ivre. "Je vais aller me chercher quelques liquides rafraîchissants de variétés Persian Noir."

Il disparut à l'intérieur, laissant Sacha étonné.

"Est-ce qu'il vient de me faire faux-bond?" Demanda-t-il. "Encore?"

Jim grogna.

"Laggron a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Cependant, Nightmare a quitté le terrain, et a été disqualifié."

"Maudit sois-tu, Nightmare." Chuchota Nightmare.

Jim soupira.

"Par conséquent." Continua-t-il. "Je dois déclaré le vainqueur de ce..."

Soudainement, tandis qu'il parlait, il y avait un énorme rugissement de là-haut.

Sacha leva instantanément les yeux, seulement pour être couvert par un puissant Lance-Flamme.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria-t-il, joyeusement. Il reconnut le grand Pokémon ailé qui avait l'air d'un dragon orange. La grande queue avec la flamme au bout le rendit plus reconnaissable.

"Dracaufeu!" S'écria Flora.

Le Pokémon Flamme atterrit à l'extérieur du Ronflex Ivre, et rugit une salutation à Sacha.

Sacha se releva lentement, et sourit à Dracaufeu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda-t-il. "Ne devrais-tu pas être à la Vallée Dracaurifique?"

Dracaufeu fit signe à son cou, où il y avait quelque chose d'attaché. Ça ressemblait à une note.

Sacha tendit la main, et prit le bout de papier.

"Je me disais que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide." Lit-il tout haut. "Scott."

* * *

_Douze heures plus tôt..._

_"Bonjour, Professeur."_

_"Scott." Répondit le Professeur Chen, en regardant le vidéophone. "Comment allez-vous, mon ami?"_

_"Je ne peux pas me plaindre." Dit Scott. "Écoutez, je ne sais pas si vous savez ça, mais j''enrôle un dresseur que vous connaissez pour tester la Ligue Extrême de Verger. Je veux juste vérifier que les Génies Extrêmes constituent un défi."_

_"Je n'étais pas au courant de la Ligue Extrême de Verger." Confirma le Professeur Chen. "Néanmoins, qui pourrait être ce dresseur?"_

_"Sacha Ketchum." Dit Scott._

_"Aha. Ce garçon continue vraiment à voyager." Sourit le Professeur Chen. "Alors, pourquoi me mettez-vous au parfum?"_

_"De ce que je me souvienne lorsqu'il a réussi à conquérir la Ligue Extrême de Kanto, il a utilisé un Dracaufeu."_

_Le Professeur Chen y pensa._

_"Ça serait exact." Dit-il._

_"Que lui est-il arrivé?"_

_Le Professeur Chen plaça ses doigts sur son menton, alors qu'il y pensa._

_"Je crois que le Dracaufeu de Sacha a passé la plupart de son temps dans la Vallée Dracaurifique lors des cinq ou six dernières années." Remarqua-t-il. "Bien qu'il a été appelé à venir lui rendre visite de temps en temps."_

_Scott approuva._

_"Pourquoi me demandez-vous ceci?" Se demanda le Professeur Chen._

_"Parce qu'il va avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible." Dit Scott. "Je vous reparlerai une autre... À vrai dire, j'aimerais bien dire deux mots à Régis."_

_"Qu'est-ce que vous, le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême, voudriez possiblement de Régis?" Se demanda le Professeur Chen, un peu surpris, avant que ça lui vint à l'esprit._

_"Oh, je vois."_

* * *

_"Bonjour, est-ce bien la Vallée Dracaurifique?" Demanda Scott._

_Lise le regarda._

_"Oui, en effet." Répondit-elle. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"_

_Scott sourit, alors qu'il tendit sa pièce d'identité._

_"Je suis le propriétaire des Ligues Extrêmes." Dit-il. "Et un dresseur que je connais est sur le point de défier la Ligue Extrême de Verger. J'ai pensé que ce serait une belle surprise pour lui d'être réuni avec son Dracaufeu."_

_Lise approuva._

_"Et quel est le nom de ce dresseur?" Demanda-t-elle._

_"Sacha Ketchum."_

_Elle approuva à nouveau._

_"Je connais le Dracaufeu exact." Répondit Lise. "Je suis certaine qu'il sera content d'être réuni avec son dresseur."_

_Scott sourit._

_"Il se trouve qu'il est sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante dans la Région Verger."_

* * *

_Lise marcha dehors, vers l'endroit où se trouvait le Dracaufeu de Sacha, alors qu'il regardait le coucher de soleil._

_"Hé." Dit-elle, tandis qu'elle se tenait à côté du Pokémon Flamme. "On a encore besoin de ton aide."_

_Dracaufeu la regarda._

_"Tu sais, si tu veux rester avec lui." Dit Lise. "Il n'y a plus grand chose que tu peux accomplir en restant ici. T'entraîner avec les autres Dracaufeus ne t'améliorera qu'autant. Il est souvent préférable de se battre contre tous les différents types de Pokémons. Seulement là, tu pourras être considéré comme vraiment fort."_

_Elle sourit, avant de caresser son cou._

_"Quoi qu'il en soit, il a besoin de toi." Continua Lise. "Alors, fonce."_

_Le Pokémon Flamme approuva, avant d'évaser ses ailes et de s'envoler._

* * *

"Petit malin..." Murmura Sacha, alors qu'il regarda Dracaufeu. "Tu ne pouvais pas arriver à un meilleur moment."

Il se retourna par la suite et regarda Jane, avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Je suis prêt à dire que ce match n'est pas encore terminé."

Dracaufeu rugit d'approbation.

"Eh bien, dans ce cas." Dit Jim, en regardant Jane. "Envoie ton troisième Pokémon."

Elle lança une Pokéball.

"Raichu, amène-toi!"

Le Pokémon Souris apparut dans une explosion lumineuse.

"Encore l'avantage du type." Remarqua Sacha. "Ne parie pas dessus. Ça ne va pas battre Dracaufeu."

"Voyons ça de plus près."

"Commencez!" Ordonna Jim.

"Raichu, Fatal-Foudre!"

"Dracaufeu, attaque Vol!" Interpella Sacha.

Tandis que la puissante explosion d'électricité déchira dans les airs, Dracaufeu accéléra en haut, esquivant le coup.

"Ça alors, regardez-moi cette vitesse." Remarqua Flora.

"Pika!" Cria Pikachu.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon Flamme ouvrit ses mâchoires, avant de lancer le grand jet de feu vers Raichu.

"Abri!"

Raichu créa une barrière qui empêcha les flammes de le blesser.

"Dracaufeu, une autre attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Sacha.

Le Pokémon Flamme attaqua à nouveau, avec la même attaque. Cette fois, l'attaque atterrit, entraînant Raichu à crier de douleur.

"Raaaaaii!" Se plaignit le Pokémon Souris.

"Raichu, debout!" Rompit Jane.

Raichu se releva lentement, en gémissant de douleurs aux brûlures.

Sacha grogna intérieurement. Ça ne l'amusait pas de voir un Pokémon innocent se blesser.

"Dracaufeu." Dit-il, lentement. "Déploie immédiatement ton mouvement le plus puissant!"

Dracaufeu approuva, avant de commencer à briller avec une lumière rouge. Le Pokémon Flamme sembla encore plus splendide couvert de flammes.

"Raichu, attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Jane.

"Sacha!" Interpella Jim. "Est-ce que tu sais quel est ce mouvement?"

"C'est Rafale Feu!" Dit Flora.

Sacha réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire, alors que Raichu chargea une attaque électrique.

"Dracaufeu." Dit-il, doucement. "Tu as appris Rafale Feu tout seul?"

Le Pokémon géant de type feu et vol approuva.

"Alors, relâche-la!" Hurla Sacha.

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche et relâcha une puissante boule de feu qui engloutit complètement Raichu. Le Pokémon Souris laissa échapper un cri étranglé, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Toutes les pensées d'utiliser Fatal-Foudre étaient oubliées.

Jim éleva immédiatement ses drapeaux.

"Raichu a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Dracaufeu est déclaré vainqueur."

"Oh oui!" Cria Sacha, en frappant l'air. "Nous avons réussi!"

Dracaufeu sourit, avant de couvrir affectueusement Sacha de flammes.

"Merci, Dracaufeu." Dit Sacha, en regardant son Pokémon de type feu le plus ancien.

Jane rappela son Raichu, avant de se retourner pour partir.

"Hé, Jane." Interpella Sacha.

Elle se retourna à moitié pour voir ce qu'il voulait.

"Beau match."

Elle l'ignora par la suite, et continua à s'éloigner.

"Wow, elle est pire que Paul." Commenta Jim, alors qu'il regarda le Dracaufeu de Sacha.

"Ouais, je suis ravie que Cindy l'ai battu à la Conférence Verger." Remarqua Flora.

"Wow, je ne voudrais pas affronter ce gars." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il contempla Dracaufeu.

"Ouais, mon Dracaufeu est génial." Sourit Sacha.

Il regarda ensuite vers l'horizon.

"Eh bien, je crois que nous avons un voyage à faire." Dit-il. "Fradamiville, nous voilà!"

* * *

**Dracaufeu est de retour. Vous a-t-il manqué?**

**Cette fois Sacha a réussi à vaincre Jane.**

**Petite devinette pour vous : Si le premier Génie Extrême se trouve à Fradamiville, alors de qui pourrait-il s'agir?**


	4. Naufragé

Chapitre 4. Naufragé.

* * *

_Résumé. Après une petite incitation, Sacha s'exposa pour affronter Jane. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait que deux Pokémons avec lui, il a bien commencé avec Pikachu qui a vaincu l'Etouraptor de Jane. Cependant, Pikachu a été facilement vaincu par le Laggron Jane. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Nightmare contre le Pokémon Poissonboue. Après avoir été insulté par Jane, Nightmare est parvenu à vaincre son Laggron en trente secondes. Nightmare a ensuite refusé de se battre d'avantage, en se dirigeant au Ronflex Ivre. Alors que tout semblait perdu pour Sacha, Dracaufeu est apparu pour lui venir en aide. Le Pokémon Flamme a facilement vaincu le Raichu de Jane avec une aisance presque arrogante. Alors que Jane était partie, Sacha, Flora et Jim ont regardé vers l'avenir, alors qu'ils ont décidé d'aller à Fradamiville._

* * *

"Pourquoi nous avez-vous appelé ici?"

Le personnage ombragé sourit, alors qu'il s'assit autour de la table et regarda les cinq autres s'assirent autour de lui tout en le regardant.

"Nous devons parler à propos de lui."

"Lui?" Remarqua une voix féminine. "De quoi devons-nous parler?"

"Il a échoué le test." Dit la voix rude d'un vieillard.

"Cependant, j'ai été informé qu'il a pris part à un autre défi." Continua le personnage.

"Et de quel test pourrait-il s'agir?" Demanda une épaisse et joyeuse qui sonna comme une voix masculine.

"Un qui exige des compétences et la volonté à se battre." Continua le premier personnage.

"Vous ne voulez pas dire...?" Demanda une deuxième voix féminine.

"Mais, ça ne prouvera pas quoi que ce soit." Remarqua une quatrième voix masculine.

"Cependant, il doit le remplir." Persista la première voix. "Il faudrait agir. Certes, il serait la preuve qu'il est prêt."

"Nous déciderons quand il sera prêt." Remarqua l'homme rude âgé. "Et vous avez raison. S'il parvient à passer ce test, nous allons lui préparer le défi ultime."

Il y avait un sourire du premier homme.

"Alors, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose?" Demanda le quatrième homme.

"Je n'ai rien d'autre en tête." Dit la voix épaisse et joyeuse qui sonna comme un homme.

"Maintenant, puis-je?" Demanda la première femme. "Même si, je voudrais repartir pour les Îles Orange ce soir. Si ça ne pose pas de problème, alors je vais prendre congé."

"Libre à toi." Dit le premier homme. "Adieu, et qu'Arceus veille tous sur chacun de vous."

* * *

"Content de te revoir." Dit sarcastiquement Sacha, alors que Nightmare sortit du Ronflex Ivre en titubant.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" Demanda Nightmare, avant de voir Dracaufeu. "Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai bu? Je jurerais qu'il y a un Dracaufeu ici."

"C'est le cas." Commenta Flora. "Tu n'hallucines pas."

"C'est le Dracaufeu à qui?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Le mien." Répondit Sacha.

"Ah." Dit Nightmare.

* * *

"Bon." Dit Jim, en regardant sa mère, Stéphanie sur le vidéophone. "Je suis prêt à t'envoyer Meganium."

"Je suis certaine que Meganium sera heureux." Dit Stéphanie. "Je vais prendre soin de lui."

"Je vais le remplacer par Noctali dans mon équipe." Répondit Jim. "Meganium s'en est bien sorti dans le défi de la Conférence Verger."

"Je m'en souviens." Dit Stéphanie. "Nous sommes très fiers de toi que tu sois allé jusqu'en demi-finale."

Il approuva.

"Et bonne chance pour le défi de l'Élite Quatre." Continua-t-elle. "Nous allons tous t'encourager."

"Merci, mais je n'ai pas encore pris de décision." Répondit Jim. "Bien que, pour l'instant, je vais probablement le relever, mais..."

Il y avait le son d'un klaxon à l'extérieur. Jim soupira, tandis qu'il plaça la Pokéball dans la machine et appuya sur le bouton. Il regarda alors que l'orbe rouge et blanche disparut dans le cyberespace.

"Au revoir, Meganium." Murmura Jim, alors que le Pokémon Herbe était renvoyé à Johto.

Il regarda ensuite la Pokéball de Noctali apparaître dans la machine.

Jim prit lentement la Pokéball, et la replaça sur sa ceinture.

Entendant à nouveau le klaxon du taxi, et se retourna et sortit.

* * *

"Il était temps." Grogna Flora, alors qu'elle plongea dans la voiture.

"Hé, il y avait une ligne occupée." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il attacha sa ceinture. "Ma mère voulait que je lui envoie Meganium, et j'avais l'intention de tenir cette promesse."

Sacha les regarda tous les deux.

"Dommage que je ne puisse pas simplement utiliser Vol pour retourner à Fradamiville." Dit-il. "Mais, je serais obligé de vous abandonner."

"Ouais, parce que je ne volerai pas là-bas sur Heledelle." Répondit Jim. "Je sais que Flora a Airmure, mais ça serait injuste pour Heledelle de me porter sur l'eau. Et rien de personnel, mais je ne voudrais pas traverser l'océan sur Heledelle, non plus."

"Je sais." Dit Flora. "Voilà pourquoi nous prenons le bateau pour retourner à la terre ferme de Verger."

"Je me demande qui est le premier Génie Extrême." Réfléchit Sacha. "Peu importe de qui il s'agit, je vais battre ce gars, ou cette fille."

"Ouais, détends-toi." Dit Jim. "Dis, où est Nightmare?"

Sacha ria.

"Il a le mal de voiture."

"Sans blagues!" S'écria Jim. "C'est hilarant."

"Je doute que Nightmare trouverait ça amusant s'il t'entendait dire ça." Remarqua Flora.

"Dis, Sacha." Interpella Jim. "As-tu sélectionné tes Pokémons pour ton premier défi de la Ligue Extrême?"

Sacha approuva.

"Pikachu." Dit-il, en mentionnant le Pokémon Souris assis sur ses genoux. "Nightmare, Dracaufeu, Blizzi, Carmache et Crocrodil. J'ai décidé d'utiliser la plupart de mon équipe Verger pour ça."

"Bien pensé." Commenta Jim. "Ainsi, tu as des Pokémons qui ont de l'expérience dans la région."

"Ouais, mais je ferais des changements si ça s'avère nécessaire." Répondit Sacha, tandis qu'ils virent les quais au loin.

"Nous sommes presque arrivés." Dit Flora.

Jim ria.

"J'espère simplement que ça ne sera pas comme le voyage en bateau que nous avons eu la première fois." Dit-il. "Courir partout pour essayer d'attraper un Kraknoix dans la soute."

Sacha grogna.

"Je m'en souviens." Répondit-il. "Je crois que Griknot a peut-être essayé de me manger à ce moment-la."

Quelque chose lui vint ensuite à l'esprit.

"Hé, je me demande si Carmache et Dracaufeu s'entendraient." Dit-il. "Ça pourrait être quelque chose à voir."

* * *

Craig Weston termina de placer l'objet dans le coffre à bord du SS Morton, avant de regarder autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu faire.

"Ça devrait faire savoir à tout le monde que nous ne sommes pas morts et enterrés." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il claqua la porte de l'armoire et courra dans la direction opposée. Il fit une pause, avant de monter sur la rampe de chargement et de foncer sur la passerelle jusque sur la terre ferme.

* * *

"Alors, SS Morton, nous voilà." Dit Sacha, avant que quelque chose fonce près d'eux, renversant presque Flora. Elle cria de douleur, tandis que son épaule la fit faire irruption hors du chemin.

"Quel con." Remarqua Flora, alors que le personnage stria au loin.

"Je me demande pourquoi il court." Réfléchit Jim. "Quelque chose ne semble pas normal."

"Ah, il est peut-être simplement pressé." Dit Sacha, en marchant vers la rampe vers le bateau. "Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai de quoi s'inquiéter."

Flora approuva, tandis qu'elle le suivit.

Jim jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil dans la direction que le membre de l'équipage avait couru, ne voyant rien là.

"Ah, il a sans doute raison." Dit-il, en suivant Sacha et Flora en haut.

* * *

Craig finit de courir, alors qu'il tournait le coin et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Il repêcha son téléphone portable de sa poche de veste, avant de composer un numéro.

Il sonna deux fois, avant de répondre.

"Oui."

Craig avala.

"Monsieur, j'ai placé les bombes à bord du SS Morton." Dit-il. "À neuf heures trente ce soir, elles exploseront, et le couleront."

"Tu as fait du beau travail." Répondit la voix. "Maintenant, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'a vu partir?"

"Probablement pas." Dit Craig. "Cependant, il y avait trois personnes aussitôt que je suis parti, mais ils étaient en train de monter à bord. Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu, et dans quelques heures, ils vont être sauté en flèche."

"Oui." Continua la voix. "Cependant, si tu venais qu'à te faire reconnaître, ça compromettrait l'intégration de l'Opération Résurrection. Je m'attends à ce que tu fasses la chose honorable et que tu disparaisses."

Craig approuva silencieusement.

"Je vais le faire de ce pas." Répondit-il. "Ça a été un honneur de servir sous vos ordres."

Tout à coup, il y avait un craquement derrière lui.

Craig se retourna...

Uniquement pour qu'un Charmina écrase son poing dans le visage, le mettant instantanément KO.

Il laissa échapper un petit grognement, tandis qu'il glissa sur le sol.

Il y avait un petit rire de son téléphone portable.

"Bravo, Charmina, bravo." Dit la voix. "Maintenant, dispose de lui."

* * *

"Hé, je me souviens de toi!"

Le personnage se retourna, alors que le trio s'approcha de lui.

"Blake, c'est ça?"

Blake Reinhardt approuva.

"C'est exact." Dit-il. "Et tu es Jim Jacobs."

Il regarda Sacha et Flora.

"Je ne peux pas dire qui vous êtes." Remarqua Blake. "Je vous ai déjà vu à la télé tous les deux, mais..."

"Sacha Ketchum." Dit Sacha.

"Flora Maple." Termina Flora.

"Maintenant, je m'en souviens." Dit Blake. "Je t'ai vu au CCP, tout comme à la Ligue Extrême de Kanto."

Il regarda Flora.

"Et, je t'ai vu au Grand Festival de Johto." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu étais très douée."

"Merci." Répondit-elle. "Et tu es...?"

"Blake Reinhardt." Dit Blake. "J'ai décidé de voyager à nouveau à travers la région Verger. Lorsqu'on parcourt à nouveau cette région, on a tendance à voir les choses qu'on a manqué la première fois."

"J'y retourne pour participer à la Ligue Extrême de Verger." Répondit Sacha.

"Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une." Dit Blake. "Hé, voici une info un peu intéressante pour toi. J'aurais pu être le Chef de l'Usine à Kanto. Scott m'a offert le poste. Mais, à l'époque, je n'étais pas intéressé, ainsi Noland a obtenu le poste."

Jim trembla, au nom de Noland.

"Mais, quoi qu'il en soit." Continua Blake. "J'ai affronté ton ami lors des matchs de qualifications pour la Conférence Verger. Il m'a battu, alors je crois que je vais à nouveau la défier l'an prochain."

"Ouais, je suis allé jusqu'en demi-finale." Dit Jim, en frappant l'air. "Au moins, tu ne peux pas dire que tu t'es fait battre par un inconnu."

Sacha ria, tandis qu'il regarda Blake.

"Hé, un club privé." Dit-il. "Les dresseurs qui se sont fait battre par lui à la Conférence Verger."

"Il t'a battu aussi?" Remarqua Blake. "Tu as l'air remarquablement optimiste envers ça."

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Hé, ça arrive." Répondit-il. "Je ne vais pas garder de la rancune contre lui pour ça."

"Comme tu ne le devrais pas." Commenta Flora.

Blake regarda Sacha.

"Dis, ça te dirais de faire un match rapide?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha pensa à tout ça en deux secondes.

"Certainement!" S'écria-t-il.

* * *

"Un contre un?" Demanda Blake. "À moins que nous devrions rendre ça intéressant."

"Où veux-tu en venir?" Demanda Sacha.

"Un match en double?" Demanda Blake. "Cependant, avec une touche. Si un Pokémon est vaincu, tu perds."

"Ce sont les règles de l'arène de l'Île Citrus, pas vrai?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je crois que oui." Dit Blake. "Je n'ai pas participé à la Ligue Orange, mais j'ai voyagé autour des Îles Orange."

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Interpella Flora, alors qu'elle et Jim observèrent des tribunes.

"Ça me convient parfaitement!" Dit Sacha.

Il retira deux Pokéballs de sa ceinture.

"Blizzi, Crocrodil, je vous choisis!" Cria Sacha, en envoyant respectivement le Pokémon Arbregelé et le Pokémon Mâchoire.

Blake regarda rapidement les deux Pokémons, avant de faire ses choix.

"Brouhabam, Altaria!" Interpella-t-il. "C'est l'heure de briller!"

Les deux Pokémons émergèrent rapidement.

"Ça promet d'être intéressant." Commenta Jim.

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

"Blizzi, attaque Laser Glace sur Altaria!" Interpella Sacha. "Crocrodil, attaque Pistolet A O sur Brouhabam!"

Blizzi éleva ses bras et lança le rayon bleu froid vers Altaria. Crocrodil tira un puissant jet d'eau vers Brouhabam.

"Altaria, esquive avec l'attaque Hate." Interpella Blake. "Et ensuite, attaque Aeropique. Brouhabam, attaque Roulade!"

Altaria esquiva l'attaque, avec des réflexes rapides comme l'éclair, avant de strier vers Blizzi. Brouhabam se roula en boule, avant de rouler en avant, repoussant l'attaque Pistolet A O vers Crocrodil.

Les deux Pokémons hurlèrent de douleur, alors qu'ils furent frappés par les attaques.

"OK, changement de cibles." Cria Sacha. "Crocrodil, attaque Poinglace sur Altaria. Blizzi, attaque Vent Glace sur Brouhabam!"

Crocrodil sauta dans les airs, le poing brillant avec une lumière blanche pour le Poinglace. Altaria cria de douleur, alors que l'attaque atterrit.

Blizzi lança un vent froid frigorifiant vers le Brouhabam roulant, le ralentissant un peu.

"Blizzi, Poing Dard." Hurla Sacha. "Crocrodil, Surpuissance. Visez Brouhabam."

"Altaria, Vol!" Interpella Blake, alors que les deux Pokémons foncèrent vers Brouhabam. "Brouhabam, Megaphone!"

Altaria accéléra vers le haut, tandis que Brouhabam ouvrit sa bouche, préparant l'attaque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux Pokémons furent projetés en arrière par la force de l'attaque sonore sortant de Brouhabam.

Sacha grimaça, tandis que Crocrodil et Blizzi atterrirent dans un tas l'un par-dessus l'autre.

"Aller." Chuchota-t-il. "Vous pouvez y arriver."

Ce qui semblait inquiétant c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait l'entendre.

"Altaria, attaque Vol!" Ordonna Blizzi. "Vise Blizzi!"

"Vas-y, esquive!" Cria Sacha.

Blizzi ne l'entendit pas.

"Crocrodil!" Hurla Sacha.

Éventuellement, le Pokémon Mâchoire le regarda.

"Bloque l'attaque d'Altaria avec Poinglace!" Interpella Sacha.

Crocrodil sauta en avant, le poing brillant avec une énergie blanche, et bloqua l'attaque du Blizzi frappé.

Altaria cria, alors que l'attaque super-efficace s'écrasa sur son corps.

"Blizzi, Laser Glace!" Hurla Sacha, en voyant que le Pokémon Arbregelé pouvait à nouveau l'entendre.

Elle leva les bras, lançant le rayon bleu froid de glace dans Altaria.

Le Pokémon dragon et vol laissa échapper un cri fendant d'oreille tandis qu'il fut congelé par les deux attaques de type glace en l'espace de quelques secondes. Même pendant qu'il était enfermé dans la glace, il était clair qu'il s'était évanoui sous la pression extrême de l'attaque.

"Ouah!" S'exclama Blake, alors que l'arbitre improvisé leva le bras pour pointer vers Sacha et ses deux Pokémons.

"Altaria a été mis hors combat. Blizzi et Crocrodil sont déclarés vainqueurs, et la victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum."

Sacha s'approcha, et regarda ses deux Pokémons.

"Vous avez été parfaits tous les deux." Dit-il, en les caressant sur leur tête. "Je suis vraiment fier de vous deux."

Il regarda ensuite Blake qui décongela son Altaria avec un Antigel.

"Merci pour ce bon combat, Blake." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il rappela Blizzi et Crocrodil.

Blake rappela son Altaria, après lui avoir donné quelques mots de consolation.

"Beau travail, Brouhabam." Dit-il, avant de regarder Sacha.

"Beau combat." Répondit Blake, en regardant l'horloge.

"Presque neuf heures trente." Continua Blake. "Je crois que je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger."

Il fit un pas en avant, alors que les aiguilles des secondes et des minutes passèrent à neuf heures trente...

Et une explosion secoua le bateau.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Sacha, tandis que Pikachu vint sprinter vers lui.

Il y avait une autre série d'explosions, alors que les passagers et les gens commencèrent à crier.

Jim et Flora s'approchèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Demanda Flora, alors qu'ils sentirent la fumée tous les trois.

Sacha se retourna et vit qu'une partie du pont était en feu.

"On est dans le pétrin!" S'écria Jim, en regardant sur le côté de la rampe. "Quelqu'un essaie de bombarder le bateau."

"Oh non!" Cria Flora. "Il faut se tirer d'ici!"

"Vite, direction les canots de sauvetages." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'ils foncèrent tous les trois vers le pont, en se dirigeant vers la station de sauvetage sous le pont.

* * *

"Qui aurait pu faire ça?!" Demanda Flora, alors qu'ils essayèrent de se faufiler à travers les couloirs bondés du SS Morton.

"J'ai une idée." Grimaça Jim, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la station de sauvetage...

Uniquement pour qu'une cinquième explosion émerge dans la salle, envoyant un épais nuage de fumée émerger de l'intérieur.

Ils toussèrent et bafouillèrent tous les trois, tandis qu'ils étaient couverts par le brouillard enfumé.

"On dirait que l'idée n'est pas si bonne." Remarqua un autre dresseur, tandis que les premiers symptômes de la panique commencèrent à faire surface.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'ils se regardèrent tous les trois, les uns envers les autres.

"Retournons là-haut et envolons-nous loin d'ici." Dit Jim. "Je vais y aller avec toi sur Dracaufeu, et Flora peut prendre Airmure."

"Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas simplement une équipe de deux avec Shaymin et Heledelle?" Demanda Flora.

"Parce que ça semble suicidaire." Répondit Jim.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance!" S'écria Sacha. "Écoutez, fichons le camp d'ici et on se disputera plus tard."

"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient." Dit Jim, tandis qu'ils coururent tous les trois, en essayant de monter à la partie supérieure du pont.

* * *

"OK!" Cria Sacha, en lançant une Pokéball. "Dracaufeu, je te choisis!"

"Airmure, entre en scène!" Hurla Flora.

Les deux Pokémons vol apparurent de leurs Pokéballs.

"Nous avons besoin de partir d'ici." Interpella Flora, tandis qu'Airmure s'accroupit pour la laisser grimper sur son dos.

Dracaufeu descendit à contrecœur et laissa Sacha monter sur son dos.

Comme Jim était sur le point de monter, cependant, Dracaufeu lui grogna dessus.

"Oh pour l'amour de..." S'exclama Sacha.

"Ouais, je ne crois pas que Dracaufeu va le laisser monter." Commenta Flora.

"D'accord, essayons ceci dans ce cas." Dit Jim, en prenant deux Pokéballs. "Shaymin, Heledelle. Go!"

Les deux Pokémons émergèrent dans un éclat lumineux.

"Shaymin, passe en Forme Céleste!" Ordonna Jim.

Shaymin le fit.

"Je crois que nous avons de la chance qu'il fasse encore jour." Murmura Jim, alors qu'Heledelle et Shaymin s'envolèrent.

Il se résigna à les attraper tous les deux, en prenant les serres d'Heledelle et le bas du corps de Shaymin.

"J'espère que vous vous sentez forts." Dit-il.

"Très bien, tirons-nous d'ici!" Hurla Flora.

Les quatre Pokémons montèrent lentement dans les airs.

"Attendez une seconde." Cria Jim. "Nightmare n'aurait pas pu faire une partie du travail pénible?"

"Veux-tu sincèrement qu'il te transporte à travers qui sait combien d'océan?" Demanda Sacha.

"En fait, non." Répondit Jim. "Je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose qui me rendrait moins enthousiaste."

"Que dirais-tu de...?" Commença à demander Flora.

"Écoute, Flora." Dit Jim. "Tu as Airmure pour te reposer. Je suis accroché à Shaymin et Heledelle. Dont la situation la plus précaire."

"Hé, Jim." Interpella Sacha, alors qu'il regarda au loin de l'endroit où il était assis sur Dracaufeu. "Je vais te donner un petit conseil. Ne regarde pas en bas."

"Merci pour ça." Marmonna Jim, alors que les quatre Pokémons continuèrent à survoler l'eau. "Simplement comme faveur, est-ce que l'un de vous peut voler sous moi juste au cas où?"

"Bien sûr." Interpella Flora, alors qu'Airmure vola vers le bas, en flottant au-dessous d'eux.

"Je dis qu'il faut simplement chercher le coin de terre ferme le plus proche et s'y arrêter." Dit Jim.

"J'imagine que nous pourrions faire ça." Remarqua Sacha.

* * *

Pour ce qui semblait des heures, les quatre Pokémons volèrent dans les airs, jusqu'à ce qu'Airmure et Heledelle laissèrent échapper des séries de cris.

"Terre à l'horizon!" Interpella Flora, en regardant au loin. "Nous sommes sauvés."

Alors qu'elle finit de parler, les derniers vestiges des rayons de soleil disparurent.

Jim laissa échapper un cri de surprise, tandis que Shaymin retourna à la Forme Terrestre.

"Non!" Cria Sacha, alors que Jim perdit sa prise sur Heledelle...

Et que lui et Shaymin tombèrent du ciel.

"JIM!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que son ami tomba dans les airs en direction de l'eau.

* * *

**Court et intriguant sont les deux mots pour décrire ce chapitre.**

**Est-ce que la chance a définitivement abandonné Jim?**


	5. Le Temple Perdu

Chapitre 5. Le Temple Perdu.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim ont quitté l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante pour voyager à bord du SS Morton. Cependant, une personne inconnue avait posé des bombes à bord du bateau. Après un bref match avec Blake, elles ont explosé, laissant tout le monde à bord se bousculer pour survivre. Tandis que Sacha s'est échappé sur Dracaufeu, et que Flora a quitté les lieux sur Airmure, Jim a dû s'accrocher à Heledelle et Shaymin. Toutefois, le coucher du soleil a rendu Shaymin impuissant pour voler. Le dresseur a rapidement plongé vers l'eau..._

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Cria Shaymin. "Nous allons tous mourir!"

"Calme-toi." Dit Jim. "Nous allons atterrir dans l'eau, appeler Mustebouee et nager jusqu'à cette île."

"As-tu au moins conscience qu'il y a des Sharpedos dans l'eau?" Demanda Shaymin, avant qu'ils frappent l'eau, plongeant immédiatement sous la surface.

* * *

"Où est-il?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Dracaufeu s'abattit, cherchant Jim, tous les deux.

Flora, Airmure et Heledelle les rejoignirent rapidement.

"Jim!" Interpella Flora, tandis que la tête de leur ami poussa au-dessus de la surface, en toussant et en crachant.

"Tu vas bien?" Interpella Sacha.

"On ne peut mieux." Marmonna Jim, alors que Shaymin bondit soudainement hors de l'eau et atterrit sur sa tête. "Hé!"

"Désolé, je n'aime pas l'eau si je ne peux rien faire." Dit Shaymin, tandis que Nightmare émergea soudainement de sa Master Ball sur la ceinture de Sacha.

"Bonjour à tous." Dit gaiement le Pokémon Ombre. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?"

"C'est la nuit, Jim pourrait se noyer et nous sommes coincés au beau milieu d'un putain d'océan." Répondit Flora.

"Je m'en fiche, je vais retourner me coucher." Dit Nightmare.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha, en regardant à travers.

"Oh oh quoi?" Interpella Jim, en essayant de se maintenir à flot.

"Jim, je te recommande fortement de ne pas paniquer pendant que tu nages." Dit Sacha.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Demanda Jim.

"Il pourrait y avoir des Sharpedos qui se dirigent vers toi." Dit doucement Sacha, alors qu'il regarda les grandes nageoires dorsales noires coupées à travers les vagues.

"Oh merde!" S'écria Jim, en se retournant pour nager.

"Jim, tu n'arriveras pas à t'échapper en nageant." Dit Nightmare. "Il te faut un coup de main."

Il descendit au bord de l'eau et le regarda.

"Bon, quelle valeur a ta vie à tes yeux?"

"Protège-le tout simplement!" Cria Flora, alors qu'elle envoya Tortank et Dusk.

Nightmare fonça instantanément vers Dusk.

"Salut." Dit-il. "Tu sais, nous n'avons pas besoin de ces types. Nous pourrions simplement flotter vers cette île et faire un amour chaud et humide."

Dusk le frappa avec une Ball'Ombre, l'amenant à tomber dans l'océan.

Tortank nagea rapidement et commença à traîner Nightmare.

"Tortank!" Interpella Flora. "Laisse Jim monter sur ton dos."

Le Pokémon Carapace nagea à contrecœur sous la surface de l'eau, avant d'émerger de nouveau sous Jim, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Il y a encore de la place pour deux?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant Flora.

"Je crois bien." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle descendit d'Airmure et atterrit sur le dos de son Pokémon eau.

Sacha fit la même chose, descendant de Dracaufeu.

"Merci pour la balade, Dracaufeu." Dit-il, en élevant la Pokéball pour rappeler le Pokémon Flamme. "Il vaut mieux t'éloigner de toute cette eau."

Dracaufeu rugit d'appréciation, tandis qu'il fut rappelé dans la Pokéball.

Flora fit la même chose avec Airmure.

"Ah, il y a beaucoup de place." Dit Sacha, en s'asseyant sur le dos de la carapace de Tortank. "Dirigeons-nous simplement vers cette île, et on s'occupera du reste."

Tortank commença à nager à travers l'eau, les craquements doux des vagues apaisantes alors qu'ils battaient légèrement sur le côté de Tortank.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelque chose que nous avons oublié." Dit Sacha.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Sharpedo s'écrasa hors de l'eau et se précipita vers eux.

"Dusk, Pouvoir Antique!" Hurla Flora.

Le Feuforeve flotta en avant, les orbes autour de son cou qui brillaient avec une lumière rouge. Avec des vitesses ultra-rapides, elle lança un puissant éclat lumineux rouge en avant et envoya le Sharpedo s'écraser dans l'eau.

"On a un problème." Dit Sacha, alors qu'un autre apparut. "Pikachu, attaque Tonne..."

"NON!" Crièrent Flora et Jim.

"Si tu fais ça et que tu les électrocutes lorsqu'ils sont dans l'eau, tu abattras Tortank!" Dit Flora.

"Oh ouais." Réalisa Sacha, en prenant deux Pokéballs. "Ok, Blizzi, Crocrodil, go!"

Il envoya les deux Pokémons.

_"Oh oui!"_ S'écria joyeusement Crocrodil, lors de l'apparition. _"De l'eau!"_

Flora ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, tandis que Crocrodil plongea immédiatement dans l'eau et commença à nager sur le dos à travers les vagues.

"Euh... Crocrodil." Interpella Sacha. "Il y a des Sharpedos!"

Le Pokémon Mâchoire bondit instantanément hors de l'eau et retourna sur le dos de Tortank.

"Crocrodil, si l'un d'eux saute hors de l'eau, repousse-le avec Pistolet A O. Blizzi, tu fais pareil, mais avec Tranch'Herbe."

"Dusk, attaque Pouvoir Antique si un seul s'approche." Interpella Flora.

"Shaymin, utilise l'attaque Eco-Sphere." Dit Jim, alors que le Pokémon Gratitude termina de se secouer.

"D'accord." Répondit Shaymin.

"Nightmare!" Interpella Sacha. "Sors ton bâton de baseball, et massacre tout ce qui..."

"Tout de suite!" Dit Nightmare, en retirant l'outil lourd. "Je suis sur le point d'éclater des fesses de Sharpedos."

"Je suis content qu'il n'y ai pas de gens qui travaillent pour les GOCES dans les environs." Figea Jim.

"Les Gens Opposés à la Cruauté Envers les Sharpedos?" Demanda Flora.

"C'est bien ça." Dit Jim, alors que Shaymin et Blizzi combinèrent les attaques Tranch'Herbe et Eco-Sphere pour mettre un Sharpedo KO.

Nightmare pivota et envoya un Sharpedo s'écraser dans les airs à une centaine de pieds plus loin.

"C'est moi le roi!" Cria Nightmare, avant qu'un troisième Sharpedo bondisse et le mord sur la tête.

"Aïe!" Hurla Nightmare. "Fils de pu..."

"Dusk!" Interpella Flora.

Le Pokémon Strident se retourna et souffla le Sharpedo avec un Pouvoir Antique, le repoussant de la tête de Nightmare.

Nightmare sortit immédiatement une Bière Persian Noir, et engloutit le contenu.

"Ah, quel soulagement." Murmura-t-il, alors que Tortank tira dans la crique.

* * *

"Nous sommes presque tirés d'affaire." Dit Sacha, avant que Tortank pousse un grognement de douleur.

Flora regarda immédiatement son Pokémon de type eau avec inquiétude.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-elle, alors que Tortank commença à basculer, les jetant presque à l'eau.

"Ils attaquent d'en dessous." Interpella Jim, en regardant sous l'eau.

"Pauvre Tortank." Dit Sacha.

Flora essaya de penser rapidement à quelque chose.

"Tortank, attaque Repli." Interpella-t-elle. "Ça devrait t'écarter du danger pour l'instant."

Tortank approuva, avant de se retirer dans sa carapace.

"J'ai une idée." Dit Sacha, en regardant Pikachu.

"Est-ce que ça inclue une attaque Tonnerre?" Demanda Jim.

"En fait." Répondit Sacha. "Oui."

Il regarda Flora.

"Demanda à Tortank d'utiliser Abri." Suggéra Sacha. "Ensuite, je vais demander à Pikachu d'électrocuter les Sharpedos."

Flora approuva.

"Tortank!" Interpella-t-elle. "Abri!"

Un bouclier fut immédiatement élevé autour de Tortank.

"Pikachu, lance l'attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu sauta dans les airs, du dos de Tortank, des étincelles émergeant de ses joues.

Il électrocuta ensuite l'eau.

Sacha, Flora et Jim sursautèrent tous, alors qu'ils entendirent plusieurs rugissements en dessous de la surface de l'eau, avant que les corps de plusieurs Sharpedos flottèrent et s'immobilisèrent sur leurs côtés.

"Wow, je me sens un peu mal à propos de ça." Murmura Sacha, alors que Tortank flotta lentement vers la plage au bout de la crique.

Finalement, le Pokémon Carapace grimpa sur la plage, tandis que les trois dresseurs descendirent lentement.

* * *

"La terre ferme." Dit Flora, avec soulagement.

"Dommage que nous soyons sur une île déserte au beau milieu de nul part." Marmonna Jim, alors qu'il regarda son téléphone portable. Uniquement pour qu'il découvre que le morceau de plastique trempé était inutile.

"Merde." Dit-il, en le remettant dans sa poche.

"On n'obtiendrait pas de signal de toute façon." Remarqua Sacha, tandis que Flora continua à regarder à travers l'eau.

"Vous croyez que nous allons mourir ici?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que non." Dit Sacha. "Nous devons simplement survivre jusqu'à demain matin. Ensuite, nous pourrons nous envoler puisque Shaymin pourra à nouveau passer en Forme Céleste."

"Alors..." Remarqua Jim. "Je me demande ce qu'il faut faire ici jusque-là."

"On pourrait dormir sur la plage." Dit Flora.

"Ou, nous pourrions jeter un œil dans le coin et voir ce qui se passe." Suggéra Jim.

"Ah, les deux cas sont bons." Dit Sacha, tandis que lui et Flora suivirent Jim dans les arbres.

* * *

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu cette île sur une carte." Réfléchit Jim.

"Je n'ai jamais regardé." Commenta Sacha. "Alors, je me demande ce qui est arrivé au SS Morton?"

"Aucune idée." Dit Jim.

"Je me demande si beaucoup de gens s'en sont sortis vivants." Remarqua Flora.

"Si à jamais nous revenons sur la terre ferme..." Dit Jim. "Nous allons devoir le savoir."

"Je me demande si Blake s'en est sorti vivant." Réfléchit Sacha.

"Ouais, il avait l'air d'un bon gars." Commenta Flora.

"C'est la quatrième fois que je lui ai parlé." Dit Jim. "Le Port d'Oliville, le Stade Huit, le Ronflex Ivre et le SS Morton."

Sacha et Flora le regardèrent.

"Mais, tu ne gardes pas la trace." Ria Flora.

"Non, pas du tout." Répondit Jim, alors qu'il vit de la lumière en avant.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je ne sais pas." Remarqua Jim, tandis qu'ils commencèrent tous les trois à s'approcher.

"Allons voir ça." Dit Flora.

* * *

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans une clairière, qui était dépourvue d'arbres. Cependant, il y avait plusieurs bâtiments au loin.

"Que sont-ils?" Demanda Sacha.

Les bâtiments ressemblèrent à comme s'ils avaient été abandonnés depuis des siècles. De la mousse et des lianes poussèrent sur les côtés de chacun d'eux, et ils semblèrent comme s'ils vivaient avec les éléments qui avaient les avaient attrapés.

"On dirait des bâtiments." Remarqua sarcastiquement Nightmare.

Sacha tendit la main pour taper légèrement Nightmare sur le dos de la tête. Le Pokémon Ombre s'y attendait à moitié, et disparut, laissant la main de Sacha passer directement à travers lui.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça!" Hurla Nightmare, en se retournant et en le frappant dans l'estomac avec Direct Toxik.

Sacha s'effondra instantanément sur le sol, clairement dans la douleur.

"AÏE!" Grogna-t-il, alors qu'il frotta son estomac. "Mon estomac!"

Flora et Jim se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Ah, il va s'en remettre dans quelques minutes." Dit Nightmare, avant qu'il y ai un grondement sous la terre.

Les tremblements commencèrent doucement, avant de devenir progressivement de plus en plus violents.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!" S'exclama Jim, alors qu'il regarda autour de lui.

Flora fit la même chose, tandis que Sacha se releva lentement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Sacha, en grognant.

Ensuite, le sol explosa, élevant une énorme avalanche de terre.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Cria Flora, tandis que la forme légèrement familière d'un immense Pokémon qui avait l'air bleu foncé métallique sortit de terre. Il avait une croix géante à travers son visage, ainsi que quatre grandes pattes.

"Non mais je rêve!" S'écria Jim. "Combien de fois a-t-on ceux-là à l'état sauvage?"

"On s'en fiche!" Hurla Sacha. "Il a l'air enragé. Courez!"

Il se retournèrent tous les trois pour courir...

Uniquement pour être confronté par la forme brune et grise qui ressemblait à un dinosaure quadrupède.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Dit Flora, avant qu'il y ai un cri.

"Arrêtez, les gars!"

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, pour voir l'homme aux cheveux argentés familier apparaître, en portant des vêtements classiques pour les explorateurs courir.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Flora.

Le personnage courra vers eux, avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

"Je suis vraiment navré pour mes Pokémons." Dit-il. "Je leur ai dit de surveiller la zone pendant que j'allais chercher quelque chose à manger. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un se montre."

Steven Stone leva les yeux.

"Alors, comment vas-tu, Sacha?" Demanda-t-il. "Sacha Ketchum, c'est ça?"

Sacha approuva.

"Et vous êtes Steven Stone." Commenta Jim. "Ancien champion de la Ligue Hoenn, ancien PDG de Devon... Et membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger si je ne me trompe pas."

Steven sourit.

"Tu as vraiment fait tes devoirs." Commenta-t-il. "Jim Jacobs."

Jim fit presque un regard différé.

"Quoi?" Demanda Steven. "Tu penses sincèrement que je ne connaîtrais pas les noms des dresseurs qui ont fini dans les quatre premiers de la dernière Conférence de Verger?"

Il sourit, avant de regarder Flora.

"Flora, Maple, c'est ça?" Demanda-t-il. "Je suis un ami à ton père."

"Bonjour, Steven." Répondit Flora. "Que faites-vous ici?"

"Je suis ici pour m'entraîner avec mes Pokémons avant les défis de l'Élite Quatre." Dit Steven. "Je vois que vous avez rencontré Bastiodon et Metalosse."

Il pointa les Pokémons, qui fit chacun une salutation.

"Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un Bastiodon." Remarqua Sacha.

"Ouais, j'ai trouvé un fossile en voyageant à Sinnoh." Répondit Steven.

"Alors, y a-t-il moyen de quitter cette île?" Demanda Flora. "Peu importe de quelle île il s'agit."

Steven sembla pensif.

"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "Je suis arrivé ici en utilisant Teleport. Mais, il y a un bateau qui vient ici."

Il sourit.

"Et, puisque tu le demandes." Continua Steven. "C'est l'Île Eaucéame. Je l'ai visité, il y a quelques mois, et j'ai découvert ces ruines. À l'époque, j'étais occupé et je ne pouvais pas les examiner, alors j'ai fait une note pour revenir ici."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, en regardant les autres.

"Alors, comment se fait-il que vous soyez sur l'Île?" Demanda Steven.

"Nous rentrions à la terre ferme de Verger." Répondit Jim. "À bord du SS Morton."

"Mais, il a sauté." Dit Flora.

"Comment?!" S'écria Steven.

"Le SS Morton a sauté." Répéta Nightmare. "À l'heure qu'il est, il est assis au fond de l'océan."

Steven fit presque un regard différé à Nightmare, mais décida de ne pas le mentionner.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous est blessé?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non." Répondit Jim. "Mais, les gens le sont probablement."

Steven réfléchit à ce propos.

"Je peux vous sortir de l'Île demain matin." Dit-il. "Mais, je dois d'abord finir ce que je fais ici."

"D'accord, ça nous va." Répondit Flora.

"Que faites-vous?" Demanda Jim. "C'est quoi ces ruines?"

Steven prit une profonde inspiration.

"Pour vous dire la vérité." Répondit-il. "Je n'en suis pas complètement sûr."

Nightmare flotta par-là pour regarder les anciens bâtiments.

"Je sens quelque chose à l'intérieur." Remarqua-t-il. "Quelque chose... D'étrange."

Steven s'approcha de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Nightmare. "Mais, je dois aller à l'intérieur."

"Il n'y a rien de précieux à l'intérieur." Dit Steven.

"Ok, j'ai perdu la sensation." Dit rapidement Nightmare, entraînant Sacha, Flora et Jim à grogner.

"Je crois qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une sorte de temple." Dit Steven. "Mais, je n'ai pas encore pu le confirmer ou le renier."

"Pouvons-nous y jeter un coup d'œil?" Demanda Sacha.

Steven approuva.

"Je vous en prie." Répondit-il. "Gardez-vous simplement à l'esprit... Que ces bâtiments pourraient avoir plusieurs siècles."

"D'accord." Dit Jim, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les bâtiments.

* * *

"Cet endroit donne la chair de poule." Remarqua Flora, tandis qu'ils, avec Pikachu et Nightmare, se trouvaient dans une grande pièce.

"Bon, je peux sentir quelque chose." Dit Nightmare, tandis qu'il regarda autour de lui. "Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais ça semble en quelque sorte familier et éloigné en même temps. Comme si c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais, mais pas quelqu'un que je connaissais."

"Ça n'a aucun sens." Commenta Jim.

"Ouais, tout comme vous." Répliqua Nightmare, alors que Pikachu regarda Nightmare.

"PikaPikaChuChuPika!"

"Voyez, le rat électrique le ressent aussi." Dit fièrement Nightmare.

"Vas-tu arrêter d'appeler Pikachu comme ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"Non."

"Ok, je pensais simplement le demander." Dit Sacha, tandis que Flora s'approcha du mur et y passa ses doigts à travers.

"Quelque chose n'est vraiment pas..." Commença-t-elle à dire, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus dans la pièce.

"Hein?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle.

* * *

_Alors que la salle dans le futur avait été lugubre et couverte de plantes en croissance, celle-ci était presque comme neuve. C'était presque certainement la même pièce._

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle continua à regarder autour d'elle, avant de voir un personnage vêtu de bleu s'agenouiller devant un autel._

_C'était quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant._

_En fait, alors que le personnage se leva, elle haleta. Ça faisait longtemps, et elle n'avait vu qu'une peinture de lui. Mais, c'était définitivement lui._

_"Seigneur Aaron!" S'exclama-t-elle._

_Il se dirigea vers elle._

_"Mais, vous êtes mort!" Dit Flora, alors qu'il continua à marcher en avant..._

_Avant de passer directement à travers elle._

_Flora haleta, tandis qu'elle se retourna et le vit quitter la pièce._

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda-t-elle, en le suivant vers la sortie._

* * *

_"Bonsoir, Seigneur Aaron." Dit un Valet, alors que le Gardien de l'Aura sortit du bâtiment._

_Lucario leva les yeux._

_"Vous êtes revenu, Maître." S'écria-t-il._

_"Oui, en effet, mon ami." Répondit le Seigneur Aaron._

_"Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez?" Demanda le Valet._

_Le Seigneur Aaron approuva._

_"En effet." Répondit-il. "Vous pouvez passer le message à sa majesté que je sais où poursuivre les recherches."_

_"Je vais l'avertir immédiatement." Dit le Valet. "Le message demande le plus de précipitation. Et ça devrait être quelque chose qu'elle va entendre dans les quinze prochains jours."_

_"Eh bien, si c'est tout." Dit le Seigneur Aaron. "Nous devons partir."_

_"Où comptons-nous aller ensuite, Maître?" Demanda Lucario._

_Alors que Flora regarda, le Seigneur Aaron dit quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas très bien comprendre._

_Ensuite, elle se sentit comme si elle était en train de tomber, tandis que le sol s'ouvrit sous elle..._

* * *

"Flora!"

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, tandis qu'elle sentit la pièce redevenir normale.

"Hein?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Quelque chose n'est vraiment pas quoi?" Demanda Jim.

Elle cligna des yeux.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Se demanda Flora.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Dit Sacha. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"J'ai vu quelque chose." Répondit Flora. "Je ne suis pas certaine de quoi il s'agit."

Alors qu'elle parlait, Steven entra.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda-t-il.

"Steven, j'ai vu quelque chose." Dit Flora. "On aurait dit une vision ou un truc dans le genre."

"Une vision?" Demanda Steven. "Tu en es certaine?"

"Bien sûr que je le suis!" Cria Flora.

"Qu'as-tu vu?" Demanda Steven, en ayant l'air comme si elle lui parlait sérieusement.

Elle s'arrêta.

"J'ai vu cet endroit lorsqu'il était nouveau." Dit lentement Flora. "J'ai vu le Seigneur Aaron et son Lucario. Il cherchait quelque chose. Et je crois qu'il l'a trouvé."

Steven sembla pensif.

"Qui y a-t-il, Steven?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Steven. "Comment as-tu...?"

"J'ai touché le mur." Dit Flora. "Et, ensuite ça s'est produit. J'ignore comment et pourquoi. Mais..."

Sacha s'approcha, et toucha le mur.

Rien ne se produisit.

"D'accord." Dit Sacha. "Rien du tout."

Flora tendit la main et toucha à nouveau le mur.

Cette fois, rien ne se produisit.

"Est-ce que tu as eu quelque chose?" Demanda Steven.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Rien." Dit tristement Flora.

Elle regarda Steven.

"Je sais ce que j'ai vu!"

Elle se retourna lentement et sortit.

"Simple curiosité." Dit Steven. "A-t-elle déjà fait ça auparavant?"

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"D'aussi loin que je la connaisse." Répondit-il. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça avant."

"Moi non plus." Commenta Jim.

Steven semblait perdu dans ses pensées, avant de sourire.

"Ah, je jetterais un œil là-dessus." Dit-il. "Alors, venez."

Il fit signe à la porte.

"Ramenons-vous tous les trois sur le territoire continental."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Jim. "Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas nous ramener avant demain matin."

"Est-ce que les mots Ponyta Regarde et Denture vous disent quelque chose?" Sourit Steven, alors qu'ils quittèrent tous les trois le bâtiment pour voir Flora assise sur une souche d'arbre à caresser le Bastiodon de Steven.

"Je sais ce que j'ai vu." Dit-elle.

Steven s'avança vers elle, et la regarda dans ses yeux.

"Je te crois." Répondit-il. "Maintenant, viens."

Il regarda son Metalosse, avant de rappeler Bastiodon.

"Metalosse." Dit Steven. "Pourrais-tu nous téléporter vers les Rives Cascades?"

Le Pokémon de type acier et psy approuva, avant que les quatre dresseurs se sentirent disparaitre.

* * *

"Hé, nous avons réussi." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'ils apparurent tous les quatre sur le quai des Rives Cascades. "Désormais, nous pouvons aller à Fradamiville."

"Qu'avez-vous besoin de faire là-bas?" Demanda Steven. "Juste pour savoir."

"La Ligue Extrême de Verger." Répondit Sacha, alors que Flora regarda à travers l'eau vers l'Île Eaucéame.

"Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne chance." Dit Steven, avant de regarder Jim. "Et Jim, bonne chance pour ton défi de l'Élite Quatre. Je te verrais là-bas."

Il regarda ensuite Flora.

"Flora..." Dit-il. "Si à jamais tu vis encore une expérience de ce genre, fais-le moi savoir."

Steven les salua, avant de regarder son Metalosse.

"Devrions-nous sortir d'ici?" Demanda-t-il.

En quelques secondes, ils disparurent tous les deux dans les airs, laissant Sacha, Flora et Jim seuls.

"C'était bizarre." Commenta Flora.

* * *

La sonnerie constante du téléphone cellulaire a finalement couper à travers son esprit endormi, le réveillant.

"Bon, qui est-ce?" Se demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il atteignit la table et le prit.

Il regarda le numéro, avant de répondre au téléphone.

"Bonjour, mon ami." Dit la voix familière à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Est-ce que j'appelle à un mauvais moment?"

"Eh bien, j'étais endormi." Répondit-il. "Mais, si tu m'appelles, je peux prendre le temps. Que puis-je faire pour toi?"

Steven ria.

"Tu ne vas pas croire cette histoire." Répondit-il. "Mais, c'est quelque chose que tu devrais savoir. Ça pourrait t'étonner que ça concerne un de tes ancêtres."

"Vas-y alors." Dit Armand. "J'écoute."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, alors que Steven commença à parler. Armand écouta avec intérêt, tandis que le membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger lui dit l'histoire de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée.

"Eh bien." Remarqua Armand. "Voilà qui est effectivement plus intéressant."

Il se leva lentement de son lit, en baillant.

"Qu'en penses-tu?" Demanda Steven.

"Je pense que j'ai besoin de venir à Verger." Répondit Armand.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que la vision de Flora va signifier pour l'histoire?**

**Ainsi le Seigneur Aaron serait un ancêtre à Armand. Est-ce que ça vous étonne? Pas moi.**


	6. Les Souvenirs De l'Aura

Chapitre 6. Les Souvenirs De l'Aura.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim a réussi à survivre, alors que le trio s'est échappé sur l'Île d'Eaucéame sur le dos du Tortank de Flora. Dès leur arrivée, ils ont rencontré Steven qui leur a montré quelques ruines. Alors qu'ils jetèrent tous les trois un œil aux alentours, Flora a connu une étrange vision, avant qu'ils soient partis avec Steven vers les Rives Cascades._

* * *

"Comment était Rhode?"

L'homme aux cheveux mauves soupira.

"Le soleil et le sable ne sont pas bons pour ma peau."

Il grogna à son associé.

"À ce moment particulier du temps." Remarqua-t-il. "Je ne pourrais pas me soucier de ta peau. Alors, si tu veux bien sauter le petit entretien que nous puissions passer aux choses sérieuses!"

"Tu as vraiment besoin d'avoir certaines aptitudes sociales nettes." Remarqua l'homme aux cheveux mauves, dans un accès de colère.

"Je vais te réduire en bouillie sanglante, à moins que tu me dises ce que tu as." Dit l'homme avec le chapeau de cow-boy. "Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, ou tu vivras à le regretter, espèce de perte sans gloire de l'espace!"

L'homme aux cheveux mauves frissonna.

"D'accord." Dit-il, nerveusement. "Alors, ils ont dit qu'ils pourraient être en mesure de nous aider. Mais ils ont ensuite demandé ce que nous avions à offrir en échange."

L'homme avec le chapeau de cow-boy grimaça.

"Confonds-les!" Rompit-il, en frappant fortement son énorme poing sur la table. "Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec quelques péquenauds retardés de la putain de Rhode. S'ils ne veulent pas nous aider, nous devrons alors faire ça à notre façon. S'ils se mettent en travers de notre chemin, alors nous les descendrons avec aussi peu de pitié que possible."

Tandis que l'homme aux cheveux mauves quitta la pièce, il regardait la photo de ce qu'il avait perdu.

"Je ne laisserai pas nos efforts avoir été vains." Chuchota Dennis. "Peu importe ce que ça coûtera, peu importe qui devra mourir. Je vous retrouverai, et nous aurons notre vengeance."

* * *

"C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie!" S'écria Armand, alors qu'il s'avança vers la salle d'opérations G-Men.

"Jim Jacobs vient de nous informer que le SS Morton a été bombardé. La compagnie maritime de merde n'est même pas fichue de nous donner des renseignements sur un Galeking géant qui erre dans la cale." Dit Norman.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que la compagnie maritime nous tient tête?" Se demanda Armand. "Qu'ont-ils à cacher?"

"Léo fait des recherches sur les registres de la Marée Ferme." Remarqua Norman. "S'il y a quelque chose là, alors nous le trouverons."

Armand approuva.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Il faut que j'aille à Verger. J'ai été contacté par un vieil ami à propos d'une affaire plus urgente. Et je crois que..."

Il s'interrompit, en réalisant que Norman n'était sans doute pas la meilleur personne a qui raconter toute l'histoire.

"Quoi?" Demanda Norman.

"J'ai simplement une étrange sensation." Termina lâchement Armand.

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout?" Sourit Norman.

"Parce que ce n'est pas le cas." Sourit Armand.

Il sortit la Pokéball de Metalosse, et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte.

"Je discuterai avec vous à mon retour." Dit Armand, alors qu'il vit son Lucario tourner en rond à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Tandis qu'il marcha dehors, Armand salua son Pokémon.

"Navré de t'avoir fait attendre." Remarqua-t-il. "Je sais que les impulsions électriques provenant de l'équipement te donne des maux de tête."

"Rarr!" Répondit Lucario, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

"Bonjour, cher ami." Dit Steven, alors qu'il se leva pour accueillir Armand.

Le dresseur vêtu en bleu saisit sa main et lui donna une secousse ferme.

"Ça fait trop longtemps, Steven." Sourit Armand, alors que son Lucario aboya une salutation à l'ancien champion d'Hoenn.

"Bonjour, Lucario." Dit Steven, avec un sourire. "Est-ce que ce gars te traite bien?"

Lucario aboya à nouveau, en confirmation.

"Alors, je suis venu aussitôt que j'ai entendu ton histoire." Dit Armand, en s'asseyant sur la table devant Steven. "C'est vraiment intéressant."

"Est-ce que tu as des explications pour ça?" Demanda Steven.

"J'ai plusieurs théories." Répondit Armand. "Elles sont toutes absolument invraisemblables à moins que je puisse voir la salle."

"Je me disais que ce serait peut-être ce que tu allais dire." Dit Steven, avec un sourire. "Nous pouvons partir à un certain moment."

Alors qu'Armand allait se lever, Steven toussa.

"Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas." Dit-il. "Si c'était un souvenir Aura, alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle eu en touchant le mur. Je suis au courant du lien entre le jeune Ketchum et l'Aura. Il aurait certainement..."

Armand s'arrêta.

"Ne me demande pas d'expliquer les subtilités complexes de la façon dont fonctionne l'Aura." Dit-il. "Je n'en serais pas capable, et il y aurait une bonne chance que tu ne comprennes pas."

Il regarda la porte.

"Alors, si nous pouvions nous diriger là-bas." Insista Armand, tandis qu'il fut suivit par son Lucario.

"Bien sûr." Dit Steven. "Île Eaucéame."

* * *

"Tu sais ce qui est intéressant." Remarqua Armand, alors qu'ils apparurent tous les trois, en comptant Lucario grâce à la capacité de Teleport de leur Metalosse. "On voit souvent de nombreux dresseurs détenir un Dracolosse, un Tyranocif, un Drattak et un Carchacrok. Mais pas beaucoup avec Metalosse. Et Metalosse est sans doute plus difficile à battre que chacun d'entre eux."

"Parce que c'est le seul des pseudo légendaires qui ne possède pas une quadruple faiblesse." Remarqua Steven. "C'est également un Pokémon qui est incroyablement difficile à élever."

Il regarda son Metalosse.

"Ça en vaut la chandelle." Termina Steven.

"Je débattrai que Metalosse est mon Pokémon le plus fort." Dit Armand. "Il est élevé. Mais, Lucario est un bon Pokémon fort et solide. Nous avons été ensemble pendant longtemps. Et il y a un autre Pokémon de type acier que j'ai récemment acquis."

"Du quel pourrait-il s'agir?" Demanda Steven, alors qu'ils rappelèrent tous les deux leur Pokémon de type acier et psy.

"Registeel." Dit Armand. "Un... Ami est mort et j'ai fini par avoir son Registeel."

"Tu n'as pas l'air si bouleversé." Dit Steven.

"C'est une très longue histoire." Répondit Armand, tandis qu'ils commencèrent à marcher tous les deux. "Alors... Comment va la famille, Steven?"

"Elektra se porte bien." Dit Steven. "Il y avait un problème il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'elle a disparu durant quelques semaines, mais..."

"Eh bien, c'est Lance que tu dois remercier pour l'avoir récupéré." Répondit Armand. "C'était entièrement son œuvre. En fait, il y avait un agent de la Police Internationale qui lui a prêté main forte."

Il grimaça alors qu'il se souvint de Looker.

"Malheureusement, il n'est plus des nôtres." Continua tristement Armand.

Steven roula ses yeux.

"Je me souviens de la visite nocturne que j'ai eu de la publiciste G-Men." Dit-il. "C'était agréable."

"Ellis." Remarqua Armand. "Ouais, elle est incroyablement bonne dans ce qu'elle fait."

Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent tous les deux des bâtiments au loin, ils descendirent en silence, avec aucun d'eux qui semblait avoir envie de parler tandis qu'ils s'approchèrent de l'ancien temple.

* * *

"Bon." Dit Armand, alors que lui, Lucario et Armand entrèrent dans la pièce. "Ça alors!"

"Rarrr!" Aboya Lucario, en serrant sa tête.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Steven.

"Lucario, sors de là!" Hurla Armand, tandis que les yeux de Lucario devinrent rouges de colère.

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

"Oh oh." Murmura Armand, en reconnaissant les symptômes.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Demanda Steven, avant que le Pokémon Aura charge en avant et écrase un poing dans Armand, le projetant en arrière à travers la pièce.

"Lucario, non!" Grogna Armand, alors qu'il fouilla dans sa veste et retira une Pokéball.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Lucario?!" Cria Steven.

"Sors-le simplement d'ici!" Dit Armand, en se relevant lentement. Il commença alors à tousser.

"D'accord." Dit Steven en lançant une Pokéball. "Galeking, j'ai besoin de ton aide!"

Le Pokémon Armurfer apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Galeking, Belier!" Ordonna Steven.

Le Pokémon de type roche et acier fonça en avant, en s'accroupissant légèrement tandis qu'il s'écrasa dans Lucario.

Le Pokémon Aura grogna, alors qu'il fut repoussé à travers la saleté.

"Vers la porte!" Cria Steven.

Tandis que Lucario fut poussé toujours plus près de la porte, le Pokémon de type combat et acier prit soudainement une poussée de force de quelque part et réussit à repousser Galeking vers l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus.

Steven regarda avec horreur, alors qu'un de ses précieux Pokémons a été projeté à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser dans le mur du fond.

"Steven!" Hurla Armand. "Lucario va nous tuer à moins que nous..."

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Steven, tandis que Lucario promenait sur le sol, en les regardant tous les deux, presque comme s'il jugeait lequel attaquer en premier.

"C'est l'aura!" Interpella Armand, tandis qu'il lança la Pokéball. "Registeel, en avant!"

Le Pokémon légendaire de type acier apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Registeel, attaque Luminocanon!" Ordonna Armand.

Le Pokémon de type acier regarda Lucario, avant de lancer un rayon lumineux argenté dans les airs des sept billes sur son visage.

Lucario sauta gracieusement sur le côté, en regardant l'attaque s'écraser sans danger dans le mur.

"Tu as trop bien entraîné ce Pokémon." Marmonna Steven.

Armand le regarda, avant de lui lancer la Pokéball de Registeel.

"Il faut travailler ensemble." Interpella-t-il. "Avec cette Pokéball, Registeel va t'obéir. Il suffit de garder Lucario occupé, et d'essayer de le pousser vers la sortie!"

"Entendu!" Cria Steven, tandis qu'Armand plongea rapidement derrière un pilier.

L'ancien champion d'Hoenn, et membre actuel de l'Élite Quatre de Verger regarda Lucario, et ensuite Registeel.

"Registeel, attaque Luminocanon!" Ordonna Steven, en faisant écho aux paroles d'Armand, alors qu'il essaya de penser à quels mouvements le Pokémon de type acier connaissait peut-être.

Le Pokémon lança un autre souffle lumineux argenté en avant, que Lucario esquiva facilement.

Le Pokémon Aura chargea ensuite en avant, créant un bâton énergétique bleu.

"Charge-Os?" Demanda Steven, surpris. "Registeel, attaque Marto-Poing!"

Les gros bras bruns du Pokémon de type acier commencèrent à briller énergétique, alors qu'il fonça en avant.

Lucario plongea gracieusement sous l'attaque avant d'écraser le bâton lumineux bleu dans le corps de Registeel, qui grogna de douleur.

"Putain." Dit Steven, tandis que la lumière entourant les bras de Registeel disparut.

Il expira fortement.

"Et puis zut!" Cria Steven. "Attaque Tete De Fer!"

Le Pokémon Fer chargea en avant, les pas s'écrasant sur le sol.

Lucario plongea hors de portée, debout devant la porte...

Et Armand chargea de sa cachette.

Lucario poussa un aboiement surpris alors que son dresseur l'attaqua du temple, ils s'écrasèrent à travers la porte et dans la lumière du soleil.

* * *

Presque à l'instant, les yeux de Lucario sont redevenus normaux, tandis qu'il haletait.

Armand grogna, tandis que le Pokémon Aura enleva l'épine sur sa patte de sa cuisse.

"Merci pour ça." Dit-il, alors que Steven s'approcha en courant.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Steven.

"Ouais." Grogna Armand, alors qu'il massa sa jambe.

"Que s'est-il passé encore?!" Demanda Steven.

"Essentiellement, cet endroit a de puissants déchiffreurs d'aura." Dit Armand, en se relevant. "Il existe plusieurs types d'Aura. Les deux principales sont l'Aura Positive et l'Aura Négative. Tout le monde les a. L'Aura Positive est le sentiment lumineux qu'on a lorsqu'on a un extrême sens du bonheur. L'Aura Négative est lorsqu'on se sens triste."

Il s'arrêta, en regardant le temple.

"Cet endroit a un type d'aura que je n'ai jamais vécu avant." Dit soigneusement Armand. "Je dois l'examiner davantage."

Armand se leva, et regarda Lucario.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il au Pokémon Aura. "Mais, tu pourrais faire quelque chose que tu regretterais si tu retournes là-dedans."

Lucario approuva, avec un regard triste sur son visage.

"Reste avec Steven." Continua Armand, avant de se diriger vers la bâtiment.

Il pouvait sentir les douces vibrations résonner à travers chaque surface de l'étrange pièce, alors qu'il regarda autour de lui.

"Quel est cet endroit?" Se demanda Armand, alors qu'il tendit la main contre le mur, et brossa ses doigts contre lui. Il tendit la main, en se concentrant sur les secrets cachés dans la pièce.

* * *

_Armand cligna des yeux, tandis qu'il apparut dans la pièce qui était de retour à son apogée. Les plantes avaient disparu, et elle avait l'air comme neuve._

_"Aha." Remarqua-t-il, alors qu'il vit un autre personnage vêtu de bleu à genoux devant l'autel._

_Tandis qu'il sembla être immatériel, il se dirigea vers lui et regarda le visage du personnage._

_Armand eut le souffle coupé, alors qu'il reconnut le visage de son ancêtre._

_"Seigneur Aaron!" S'écria-t-il._

_Il y avait une toux, et il se retourna pour voir un valet qui attendait._

_"Comment se passe votre recherche pour avoir les réponses?"_

_Armand continua à écouter la conversation, lorsqu'il vit la photo d'une femme aux cheveux bruns, qui portait une couronne et qui sembla très majestueuse._

_"Qui y a-t-il à propos d'elle?" Se demanda Armand. Il pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part auparavant..._

_"Je suis heureux d'annoncer à sa majesté que ma recherche sera bientôt terminée." Répondit le Seigneur Aaron, au Valet. "Je vais terminer mes résultats demain soir, et vous pouvez l'en informer."_

_Le Valet s'inclina._

_"Bien sûr, monsieur." Dit-il, respectueusement._

_"Il pourrait s'agir des réponses que nous cherchons, Reiger." Remarqua le Seigneur Aaron, avec un sourire. "Ne faisons pas attendre sa majesté plus longtemps que nous devons le faire. Je vais me retirer sous ma tente maintenant, et je vais avoir fini d'ici demain midi."_

_Tandis que le Seigneur Aaron, et son Valet, Reiger, disparurent, Armand regarda autour de la pièce une dernière fois._

_"Quel est cet endroit?" Demanda-t-il, avant de sentir une main sur son épaule._

_"Armand!"_

* * *

Il est brusquement revenu au vrai monde, pour trouver Steven qui le regardait.

"Hein?" Dit Armand, surpris. "Qui y a-t-il?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Steven.

"Cet endroit n'est pas un émetteur d'aura." Dit Armand. "L'aura est..."

Il s'arrêta, en retournant vers le mur.

* * *

_"Bonsoir, Seigneur Aaron." Dit Reiger, le valet, alors que le Gardien de l'Aura sortit du bâtiment._

_Lucario leva les yeux._

_"Vous êtes revenu, Maître." S'écria-t-il._

_"Oui, en effet, mon ami." Répondit le Seigneur Aaron._

_"Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez?" Demanda Reiger._

_Le Seigneur Aaron approuva._

_"En effet." Répondit-il. "Vous pouvez passer le message à sa majesté que je sais où poursuivre les recherches."_

_"Je vais l'avertir immédiatement." Dit le Reiger. "Le message demande le plus de précipitation. Et ça devrait être quelque chose qu'elle va entendre dans les quinze prochains jours."_

_"Eh bien, si c'est tout." Dit le Seigneur Aaron. "Nous devons partir."_

_"Où comptons-nous aller ensuite, Maître?" Demanda Lucario._

_"Nous devons poursuivre cette piste où nous le pouvons." Répondit le Seigneur Aaron. "Les signaux de l'Aura m'attirent à travers l'océan. Je crois que c'est une autre île dans les mers de Verger qui détient plus de réponses. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle l'Île de l'Évolution."_

_"L'île de l'Évolution?" Demanda Lucario. "Qu'espérez-vous trouver là-bas?"_

_La mâchoire d'Armand tomba, alors que le Seigneur Aaron donna sa réponse._

_"Le futur!"_

* * *

"C'est impossible." S'écria Armand, tandis qu'il quitta la vision.

"Alors, tu vois des visions du passé?" Demanda Steven. "Je ne suis pas un expert, mais ne faut-il pas une sorte de..."

"D'habitude, une fleur du temps est requise pour voir le passé." Dit Armand. "Cet endroit ne fait pas qu'émettre l'Aura. C'est l'Aura."

"Excuse-moi?" Répondit Steven. "Tu es donc en train de dire..."

Armand tendit une main et toucha à nouveau le mur, cherchant encore plus profondément pour des réponses.

* * *

_Cette fois, le temple était plus vieux. Les faibles brins de soleil qui sortaient de la porte était la seule lumière à l'intérieur._

_"Où suis-je, maintenant?" Se demanda Armand, avant de voir la forme inconscient d'un humain sur le sol._

_"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" S'écria-t-il, alors que trois Pokémons, qu'il n'avait pas immédiatement reconnu, apparurent. Cependant, tandis qu'il les examina de plus près, il réalisa qu'ils étaient les Gardiens des Lacs de Sinnoh. Crehelf, Crefadet et Crefollet._

_Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi les trois Pokémons indigènes de Sinnoh se trouvaient à Verger, ils commencèrent à flotter autour de la forme inconsciente de l'homme sur le sol._

_"Que font-ils?" Demanda Armand, tandis qu'une étrange lumière bleue commença à apparaître d'eux._

_Alors qu'il continua à regarder, Armand tendit la main et toucha la lumière bleue avec ses sens de l'Aura._

_La puissance pure au sein de la lumière bleue, le grillait instantanément, l'amenant à grimacer de douleur._

_"Aïe!" Siffla-t-il, avant de reconnaître quelle était la sensation brûlante._

_"C'est... C'est l'Aura?!" S'écria Armand. "Mais, c'est sans doute la substance non diluée. Transmise à travers les âges, ça serait logique qu'elle devienne moins puissante."_

_Il observa, alors que le personnage se redressa, avec un regard vide sur son visage._

_"Va de l'avant, et recrute, Gardien de l'Aura." Dit Crefollet._

_"Trouve les autres comme toi." Ordonna Crehelf._

_"Cherche sur l'Île de l'Évolution." Termina Crefadet._

_Ensuite, l'un des trois Pokémons parlait._

_"C'est là que tu trouveras les réponses qui affecteront le futur!"_

_Armand sentit soudainement un sensation flottante, tandis que la vision prit fin._

* * *

"Nous sommes tous esclave à la coïncidence." Remarqua-t-il, tandis que Steven le regarda.

"Qu'as-tu vu?" Demanda l'ancien champion d'Hoenn.

"J'ai vu le passé presque comme si j'étais là-bas." Répondit Armand. "Et je crois savoir quel est cet endroit."

Il regarda Steven.

"Cet endroit est le lieu de naissance du premier Gardien de l'Aura." Dit Armand. "Si je ne me trompe pas, et il semblerait que ce soit le cas, Crehelf, Crefadet et Crefollet ont donné à un homme les pouvoirs d'être capable de manier cette arme dans un but."

Il regarda à travers la pièce, en s'arrêtant pour réfléchir.

"C'est pourquoi l'Aura est plus forte ici que pratiquement partout ailleurs que j'ai expérimenté." Réfléchit Armand. "L'Aura que ces trois-la dégageaient a fusionné avec le bâtiment. Ensuite, le Seigneur Aaron doit avoir vu ce que j'ai vu. Il est allé le poursuivre."

Armand se tapota, avant de jurer.

"As-tu une carte?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, désolé." Dit Steven.

"Est-ce qu'une île appelé l'Île de l'Évolution te dit quelque chose?" Demanda Armand.

Steven expira fortement.

"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "Il y a une Île de l'Évolution à environ trois cents kilomètres d'ici. Cependant, il y a des problèmes. Elle a été récemment rachetée par une entreprise privée. Pour aller là-bas et examiner les lieux, il te faut une invitation."

Armand soupira.

"Formidable." Marmonna-t-il. "Bon, où vais-je obtenir ça, pour l'amour?"

Il roula ses yeux, avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner.

"Comment peux-tu obtenir un signal ici?" Demanda Steven, avec incrédulité.

"Le satellite G-Men." Répondit Armand. "Je pourrais passer un coup de fil d'ici jusqu'au Désert Bronsable si je le voulais. Je pourrais appeler quelqu'un du sous-sol de la Grotte Sombre. Je pourrais appeler quelqu'un du sommet de la Grotte Argentée."

"Inutile de t'en vanter." Remarqua Steven.

"De toute façon." Dit Armand, alors qu'il répondit au téléphone. "Allo."

"Armand c'est Léo." Dit la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone. "Es-tu en mesure de parler?"

"Dirais-je ça si je ne le pouvais pas?" Sourit Armand.

"Ha ha." Dit légèrement Léo. "Bon, j'ai fini d'examiner la Marée Ferme. Devine qui en est propriétaire."

"Je peux le deviner, mais tu peux le dire de toute façon." Répondit Armand.

"Reims." Dit Léo.

"Reims?!" S'écria Armand. "Une minute, je croyais que Reims était..."

"Non, le bâtiment principal a été détruit." Dit Léo. "Les satellites des bâtiments sont dans la plupart des grandes villes à travers le monde. Et la plupart des employés n'ont aucune idée que CC a disparu. Autant qu'ils le savent, le PDG, est Ian Helveg. Et les choses continuent simplement comme d'habitude."

"Alors, quelqu'un a fait sauter un bateau qui appartient à Reims?" Demanda Armand. "Je présume que nous pouvons seulement nous demander pourquoi?"

"Je vais aller sur une branche et dire que ce n'était pas des Aquaphobes." Remarqua sèchement Léo.

"Alors, tu penses que c'est les Coppingers qui ont fait ça?" Demanda Armand. "Je... Pourquoi auraient-ils fait sauter un de leurs propres bateaux?"

"Capitale?" Répondit Léo. "Si les Coppingers sont de retour, alors ils avaient besoin de fonds. L'assurance paierait. La Marée Ferme pourrait survivre avec un bateau en moins."

"Ça pourrait également expliquer pourquoi la Marée Ferme n'a pas signalé les bombes." Remarqua Armand.

"Cependant, peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans le coup." Dit Léo. "Tu dois ouvrir ton esprit à toutes les possibilités."

"Je ne compte pas rayer ça." Avoua Armand. "Toutefois, étant donné les événements de l'an dernier, tu peux comprendre mes doutes quant à penser ça."

Il s'arrêta pour expirer.

"D'accord." Dit Armand. "Parcours la liste des passagers, des membres de l'équipage, des travailleurs du chantier naval, n'importe qui qui aurait pu être en contact avec le SS Morton jusqu'à un jour avant qu'il ait coulé. Contre-vérifie avec des images de vidéosurveillance, et vois si tu peux obtenir une piste sur qui aurait pu faire ça."

"Jim a dit que les bombes ont toutes explosé dans les fractions de secondes les unes après les autres."

"Ce qui laisse supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement qui a été plantée par quelqu'un." Dit Armand. "Léo, si il y a quelqu'un qui peut les trouver, c'est bien toi."

Il toussa.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois filer." Répondit Armand. "Fais-le moi savoir si tu obtiens d'autres infos."

"Entendu."

Armand raccrocha, avant de regarder Steven.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit-il.

"Qui y avait-il à propos de Reims?" Demanda Steven.

Armand soupira.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu...?" Commença-t-il à dire.

"J'ai vendu Devon à Reims." Dit carrément Steven. "C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis redevenu un dresseur. J'ai renoncé pendant un certain temps à diriger cet endroit... Mais, je m'ennuyais. Lassé de mon putain d'esprit. Ensuite, j'ai retrouvé un de mes anciens rivaux à Noël, et elle a ramené l'intensité. J'ai vendu rapidement cet endroit et je me suis rendu au CCP. Ensuite, l'offre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger est arrivée."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ta rivale?" Demanda Armand.

Steven sourit.

"Je l'ai épousée." Répondit-il. "Finalement."

"Je n'ai jamais su que toi et Elektra étiez rivaux." Remarqua Armand.

* * *

"Alors, j'imagine que tu vas essayer d'aller sur l'Île de l'Évolution maintenant." Commenta Steven.

"Ouais." Répondit Armand.

"Tu sais il y a une chose qui m'embête dans tout ça." Réfléchit Steven. "D'aussi loin que nous le savons, Flora Maple n'a pas de capacités de l'Aura."

"Elle n'en a pas." Confirma Armand. "Lorsque je la trouverais, je pourrais le sentir."

"Alors, comment a-t-elle récupéré une partie de ce souvenir?" Demanda Steven. "Ça a été difficile pour toi de l'avoir. Alors, comment une fille de dix-huit ans sans capacité de l'Aura a obtenu une brève notion du souvenir?"

"Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée." Répondit Armand. "Cependant... Il y a deux raisons auxquelles je peux penser. Un, l'aura dans cet endroit est si puissante que son esprit inattendu s'est accidentellement infiltré dans la souvenir."

"D'accord." Dit Steven. "Et la deuxième raison?"

"L'Aura est une chose puissante." Dit-il. "Elle existe en chacun de nous. Mais, seules certaines personnes ont un puissant lien avec elle. Seules certaines personnes peuvent la contrôler. Les Pokémons sont plus sensibles que les gens. Voilà pourquoi Lucario est devenu fou et qu'il nous a attaqué. Son esprit était surchargé par cette substance."

"Ça pourrait peut-être expliquer Nightmare." Réfléchit Steven. "Il disait qu'il pouvait sentir quelque chose."

"Pardon?" Dit Armand. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas au-delà de l'impossible, qu'une certaine Aura fortement latente réside au fond d'elle."

Il s'arrêta.

"Soit ça, ou sa connexion avec Sacha s'étend plus profondément que nous le savons." Dit-il. "Compte tenu de ce que je sais de lui, ce n'est pas improbable."

* * *

**Alors il serait possible que Flora possède l'Aura.**

**Si l'homme avec le chapeau de cow-boy du début était Dennis, alors qui pourrait être l'homme aux cheveux mauves...?**


	7. Le Restaurant Dans La Forêt

Chapitre 7. Le Restaurant Dans La Forêt.

* * *

_Résumé. Il y a eu une mystérieuse rencontre entre Dennis et un homme aux cheveux mauves. Pendant ce temps, Armand est sorti pour retrouver son vieil ami, Steven. Ils ont visité l'Île Eaucéame, où en entrant dans le temple, ils ont été attaqués par le Lucario d'Armand. Cependant, avec l'aide de leurs Pokémons, ils étaient en mesure de repousser le Pokémon Aura, en le libérant. Ensuite, Armand a été surmonté avec plusieurs souvenirs étranges. Tandis qu'il les a lentement reconstitués, il a réalisé ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite..._

* * *

"Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je crois que c'est une question de quelques heures pour Fradamiville." Dit Jim, en regardant le guide. "Nous devons voyager à travers une route, et suivre la rivière. Ensuite, je pense que nous devrions être presque arrivés."

"Parce que nous ne sommes pas passé par-là avant." Remarqua Flora.

"En effet." Confirma Jim. "Nous sommes allés de l'autre côté vers Sacrémenti."

"Alors, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas simplement pris le train pour Sacrémenti, pour ensuite aller de l'autre côté?" Demanda Flora.

"Parce que Sacha a vu ce panneau qui indiquait les directions et il a instantanément foncé." Dit sèchement Jim.

"Hé, ne me juge pas." Répondit Sacha. "Comme si tu n'avais jamais pris une mauvaise décision."

"Ouais, mais tu en prends beaucoup." Dit Jim.

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" Hurla Sacha.

"Ce n'est... Pas vrai." Insista Flora. "D'accord... Il en prend quelques-unes, mais..."

Nightmare apparut soudainement.

"Bon." Dit-il, en regardant Sacha. "J'en ai déjà marre de ta dispute. Alors je vais te le présenter comme ça. Un Chenipan aveugle prend de meilleures décisions que toi. Un Migalos sans jambes a un meilleur sens de l'orientation que tu en as."

Sacha cligna des yeux.

"Nightmare." Dit-il. "La ferme."

"Alléluia!" S'écria Jim. "Je me demandais combien de temps ça allait te prendre pour lui dire."

Nightmare les foudroya tous les deux du regard.

"Ok, à qui devrais-je donner son Direct Poison en premier?" Se demanda-t-il, tout haut.

Flora fit un clin d'œil à Sacha, avant d'ouvrir une Pokéball.

En quelques secondes, Dusk apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

Nightmare fonça immédiatement, avec toutes les pensées de blesser son dresseur évaporées de sa tête.

"Salut, Dusk." Dit-il. "Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je pense à la création d'un Pokémon spectre dans une cabane de l'amour dans un des arbres. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est toi et moi."

Dusk le frappa immédiatement avec une Ball'Ombre, l'abattant.

"Aïïïe!" Se plaignit Nightmare, alors que le Carmache de Sacha émergea d'une Pokéball et l'éloigna. "L'amour fait mal."

Flora sourit à Sacha.

"Tu m'en dois une." Dit-elle.

"Ouais, je vais faire ça à un certain moment." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Nous marchons depuis des heures." Gémit Sacha, tandis qu'ils étaient toujours sur la route, tous les trois. "Où est cette rivière?"

Jim regarda désespérément la carte.

"D'accord." Remarqua-t-il. "Je crois que nous sommes peut-être perdus."

"Oh bravo." Marmonna Flora. "Nous sommes perdus. Et maintenant? Allons-nous nous faire dévorer par un Ursaring?"

Il y avait un rugissement quelque part.

Sacha ria.

"Oh ouais." Dit-il. "Comme si un Ursaring contrarié serait de taille contre nous? Nous avons tous de puissants Pokémons. Voyons comment ils aimeront rencontrer Dracaufeu et Carmache et Brasegali et Meganium et Hippodocus et Heledelle et..."

"On a compris." Remarqua Jim, avec irritation. "Je n'ai plus Meganium de toute façon."

"Ah." Dit Sacha. "Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"Shaymin, Vibraninf, Luxio, Heledelle, Noctali et Mustebouee." Répondit Jim. "Pourquoi?"

"Je me le demandais."

"N'envoie... Simplement pas Luxio." Dit Flora, en tremblant.

"Flora, tu n'as jamais pensé de surmonter cette peur irrationnelle?" Demanda Nightmare, alors qu'il apparut soudainement de nul part. Il sauta immédiatement sur le dos de Sacha, faisant presque tomber Pikachu.

"CE N'EST PAS IRRATIONNEL!" Hurla Flora, effrayant Sacha et Nightmare au point qu'ils sont, tous les deux, tombés.

"D'accord." Dit Nightmare. "Je pense que nous avons établi que ce n'est pas irrationnel. Et j'ai un peu peur maintenant."

"Ça alors." Remarqua Jim. "Je n'ai pas vu quelque chose qui a effrayé Nightmare à ce point-là depuis... La Patronne d'Entraînement."

C'était au tour de Sacha de crier de peur, alors qu'il courra partout dans une panique aveugle.

Flora secoua sa tête, avant de voir quelque chose au loin.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-elle, en voyant un panache de fumée blanche apparaître par-dessus les arbres.

"On dirait de la fumée." Commenta Jim.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ici?" Se demanda Sacha.

Jim haussa les épaules, avant de descendre la route et d'aller dans cette direction.

"Allons voir ça." Répondit-il.

Tandis que Sacha et Flora le suivirent, ils ne remarquèrent pas les trois personnages qui les surveillèrent dans un arbre à proximité.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé?" Demanda Danny.

"Qui sait?" Répondit Lise.

"Peut-être que nous devrions les suivre." Remarqua Miaouss. "Peut-être que nous pourrions attraper Pikachu lorsqu'ils baisseront leur garde."

"Peut-être." Réfléchit Lise.

Danny renifla.

"Pourquoi attraper simplement Pikachu lorsqu'on peut mettre la main sur le reste de leurs Pokémons." Dit-il.

"J'aime ta pensée, Dan." Commenta Miaouss. "Mais, à bon entendeur. Lorsque nous devenons arrogants et cupides, nous avons tendance à se faire expédier vers d'autres cieux."

"Ouais, mais nous sommes en charge désormais." Sourit Lise. "Alors, avec le pouvoir de la pensée positive, nous pouvons atteindre nos objectifs."

"Ouais, c'est ça." Dit Miaouss. "Tu peux jacasser sur les effets de la pensée, mais ce n'est qu'une question de ruse et d'intelligence."

"Donc, nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre." Remarqua tristement Danny.

Lise le gifla sur l'arrière de la tête.

"Bien sûr que nous les avons!" Rompit-elle. "Il faut simplement se servir d'eux au mieux."

* * *

"Allo!" Cria Jim, tandis qu'il écarta les buissons. "Qui est là?!"

Il sortit de la clairière, en voyant une tente autour d'un feu de camp.

Jim regardait et vit que la fumée ne venait pas du feu. En fait, la fumée blanche était à environ six cents mètres au loin.

"Allo!" Répéta Jim, alors qu'il entendit Sacha et Flora sortir derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Flora, avant qu'ils voient le mouvement.

Pikachu sauta immédiatement de l'épaule de Sacha et atterrit sur le sol. Des étincelles commencèrent à émerger de ses joues...

Et il fut soudainement KO par le grand Pokémon noir qui l'avait frappé du ciel.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Sacha, instantanément inquiet pour la santé de Pikachu.

Il tendit la main pour une autre Pokéball, prêt à se charger du Pokémon.

"Sacha, non!" Cria Jim, tandis qu'il vit de quel Pokémon il s'agissait.

Sacha regarda, et reconnu le Pokémon comme Carchacrok.

"Je ne peux pas laisser Pikachu avoir des problèmes." Cria-t-il, en attrapant la Pokéball. "Et ce Carchacrok a l'air d'un problème."

Il lança la Pokéball.

"Dracaufeu, je te choisis!"

En quelques secondes, le Pokémon Flamme apparut, prêt à se battre.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Cria Sacha.

Dracaufeu rugit de colère, avant de lancer un souffle de flammes vers le Pokémon Supersonic.

Carchacrok s'envola immédiatement, esquivant l'attaque.

Il se retourna et vola vers l'avant, en se transformant en une grande balle bleue qui naviguait dans les airs vers Dracaufeu.

"Quelle est cette attaque?" Se demanda Sacha. "Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part avant."

"Dracocharge." Répondit Jim. "Ça transforme le corps en une arme, rendant impossible pour la cible de bouger."

"Dracaufeu, Draco-Rage!" Hurla Sacha..

La flamme sur la queue de Dracaufeu commença à brûler avec une puissante intensité, alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche et tira un jet de flammes rouges chaudes dans le Carchacrok furibond.

Le Pokémon Supersonic siffla de douleur, tandis qu'il fut grièvement blessé par l'attaque.

"Attaque Aile D'Acier!" Ordonna Sacha.

Alors que Dracaufeu vola dans les airs, Carchacrok tomba du ciel.

Dracaufeu alla instantanément à la recherche du Pokémon de type sol et dragon, avant de le voir prendre Pikachu avec ses griffes.

"Non!" Cria Sacha, alors que Carchacrok s'envola à nouveau dans le ciel et au loin.

"Dracaufeu, suis-le!" Hurla-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas de chance." Remarqua Jim. "Carchacrok peut voler plus vite qu'un jet privé."

"Je ne vais pas abandonner Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, tandis que Dracaufeu s'envola dans le ciel. "Ce Carchacrok a prit Pikachu pour une raison, et je compte bien le découvrir!"

Il courra après le Pokémon, en essayant de garder Dracaufeu dans sa ligne de vision.

"Je vais là où il va." Dit Flora, en le suivant.

Jim et Nightmare se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant de hausser les épaules.

"Tu sais quoi?" Demanda Jim. "Nous devons y aller nous aussi."

"C'est con." Ria Nightmare, tandis qu'il fouilla dans son estomac et en sortit une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir. "C'est l'heure de la pause bière."

"Vas-y tout de suite." Hurla Jim.

"Oh d'accord." Soupira Nightmare. "Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais faire ce que tu dis?"

"Parce que Dusk est là-bas." Répondit Jim.

"Ouais Dusk!" Cria Nightmare, en courant après Sacha et Flora.

* * *

Sacha entendit Dracaufeu rugir au loin, le faisant courir plus vite.

"J'arrive Pikachu!" Hurla-t-il, en s'écrasant à travers quelques buissons.

Et il vit le Carchacrok se tenir à côté de deux dresseurs qui semblèrent vaguement familiers. Le dresseur mâle grondait le Pokémon Supersonic, tandis que la femelle tenait Pikachu dans ses bras. Ils étaient également debout à côté d'une cabane en rondins, avec un grand panneau à l'extérieur. Il y avait aussi quelques bancs et des tables éparpillées autour.

"Je t'ai simplement dit de surveiller l'endroit!" Cria Élias, en ayant l'air un peu agacé. "Pas de tomber du ciel et de kidnapper le Pikachu de quelqu'un."

"Hé, c'est mon Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha, alors que Dracaufeu rugit d'accord du ciel.

Faith leva les yeux.

"Hé, encore toi!" Dit-elle, sans ménagement. "Alors, il doit s'agir de ton Pikachu."

Sans crier gare, Flora, Nightmare et Jim vinrent s'écraser à travers les buissons derrière lui, et s'écrasèrent sur lui.

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le poids de ces amis.

Dracaufeu, Pikachu et Carchacrok se regardèrent les uns les autres.

_"Parfois je me demande pourquoi je m'inquiète."_ Marmonna Pikachu, en secoua sa tête.

* * *

"Alors, ton Carchacrok cinglé est tombé du ciel et a attaqué Pikachu." Dit Sacha. "Ensuite, j'ai envoyé Dracaufeu pour attaquer Carchacrok en légitime défense."

"Ouais, je suis désolé pour ça." Répondit Élias. "Je lui ai simplement dit de surveiller les tentes pendant que nous étions partis voir ce restaurant."

"On dirait que c'est un lieu étrange pour un restaurant." Remarqua Flora. "Au beau milieu de nul part."

"Ouais, mais la nourriture est bonne." Dit Faith. "Je viens de prendre un bon steak."

"Maintenant que j'y pense." Remarqua Jim. "Je pourrais faire avec un verre."

"Est-ce qu'ils font de la bière?" Demanda instantanément Nightmare.

Élias lui lança un regard noir.

"Oh franchement!" Hurla Nightmare. "C'était pourquoi ça?"

"Pour m'avoir possédé." Répondit Élias. "T'être servi de moi pour me faire passer pour un salaud."

"Hé, je suis un Ectoplasma." Dit Nightmare. "Tu es un humain. Il ne fait aucun doute que nous savons qui est l'espèce supérieure."

"Et également si modeste." Remarqua Jim, en amenant une série de rires de Faith, Élias et Flora.

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir, avant de regarder Élias.

"D'accord, je suis désolé d'avoir pris le contrôle de toi." Répondit-il. "C'était injustifié. Tu ne méritais pas..."

Nightmare éclata de rire.

"Oh, je ne pouvais pas dire ça sans rire!" Dit-il.

Sacha soupira, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit et que deux visages regardèrent dehors.

"J'espère que votre nourriture étaient bonne." Dirent-ils, avant de faire des regards différés.

Sacha, Flora et Jim réagirent instantanément.

"Vous!" Crièrent-ils, en se relevant et en pointant.

"Les morveux!" S'écrièrent Jessie et James, choqués et surpris.

* * *

"Que faites-vous ici?" Exigea Sacha.

"C'est bon." Dit Jessie.

"Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal." Insista James.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Répondit Flora. "On a déjà entendu ça."

"Non, c'est évidemment vrai." Dit James.

"Nous sommes devenus désillusionnés par nos mauvaises intentions." Remarqua Jessie, alors qu'elle essuya une larme de ses yeux.

"Alors, nous essayons maintenant de diriger une entreprise honnête dans le commerce de la restauration." Dit James. "Pouvez-vous nous reprocher ça?"

Sacha, Flora et Jim se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"Alors, vous ne faites plus partie de la Team Rocket?" Demanda Jim.

"Non." Dit James, tandis qu'il fit signe à son uniforme d'eau. "D'où les nouvelles fringues."

Sacha soupira.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Je vous crois."

"Oh merci, morveux!" Dirent Jessie et James en même temps, alors qu'ils s'approchèrent de lui et lui firent un câlin.

Jessie leva ensuite les yeux.

"J'imagine que nous pouvons t'appeler Sacha désormais." Dit-elle.

"Ça serait gentil." Remarqua Sacha.

"Flora." Dit James. "Jim."

"Alors, vous faisiez partie de la Team Rocket?" Demanda Élias.

Ils approuvèrent tous les deux.

"Je savais que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part." Dit Élias. "Bien que, je ne me souviens pas où."

Jessie et James haussèrent tous les deux les épaules.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Dit Jessie, en pointant le grand terrain gazonneux à proximité. "Que diriez-vous, chers clients, de faire un match pendant que nous préparons votre commande?"

"Eh bien, je crois." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il regarda Élias et Jim.

"Je sais." Dit Jim. "Que dites-vous d'un match en équipe. Sacha et Flora contre Faith et Élias?"

"Tu n'as pas envie d'en faire un?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Non, je ne suis pas enthousiaste sur les matchs en équipe." Répondit-il. "Je les aime, mais..."

Il se replia.

"Je vais arbitrer." Dit Jim.

* * *

"Bon, choisissez votre Pokémon!" Dit Jim.

Élias siffla, et son Carchacrok apparut.

"Je crois que je vais utiliser ce gars." Dit-il, tandis que le Pokémon Supersonic cola par-dessus les arbres et atterrit sur le terrain.

Faith lança une Pokéball.

"Go, Galeking!" Hurla-t-elle.

Le Pokémon Armurfer apparut, en semblant prêt à se battre.

Sacha et Flora se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Dracaufeu!" Cria Sacha, en lançant une Pokéball. "Je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Flamme apparut dans un éclat de lumière blanche étincelante.

"Brasegali, entre en scène!" Interpella Flora, en envoyant le Pokémon Ardent.

"Ça devrait être intéressant." Remarqua Jessie, en regardant la fenêtre. "Pas étonnant qu'on ai jamais pu attraper un de leurs Pokémons."

"Je sais." Dit James. "Mais, ce n'est plus qui nous sommes. Alors, nous pouvons regarder en arrière et rire."

"Commencez!" Hurla Jim.

"Je m'occupe de Carchacrok!" Cria Sacha.

"D'accord." Répondit Flora. "Brasegali, Stratopercut!"

Brasegali chargea en avant, les bras brillant avec une puissante lumière blanche.

"Carchacrok, Tempetesable!" Interpella Élias.

Le Pokémon Supersonic ouvrit sa bouche, et tira une énorme quantité de sable à l'intérieur de son corps.

Ça réussit à arrêter l'attaque de Brasegali, alors que le Pokémon Ardent lutta pour échapper à la Tempetesable.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Dracosouffle sur Carchacrok!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Flamme ouvrit ses mâchoires et relâcha l'épais souffle énergétique vert foncé vers Carchacrok.

"Galeking, Défense Abri!" Ordonna Faith.

Le Pokémon Armurfer tonna devant l'attaque et réussit à la bloquer.

"Merde." S'écria Sacha, alors que Brasegali bondit du sable et se secoua.

"D'accord, il faut..." Commença à dire Flora.

"Carchacrok, Dracogriffe sur Brasegali!" Ordonna Élias.

"Galeking, Boule Roc sur Dracaufeu."

Les griffes de Carchacrok commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche, avant de foncer vers Brasegali. Galeking fixa Dracaufeu, avant de tirer un flux continu de roches vers le Pokémon feu et vol.

"Brasegali, esquive!" Interpella Flora.

"Dracaufeu, Vol!" Cria Sacha.

Dracaufeu évasa ses ailes, et accéléra dans les airs. Brasegali tendit ses jambes, avant de sauter loin de l'attaque de Carchacrok.

"J'ai une idée." Dit Flora, en regardant Sacha. "Dis simplement à Dracaufeu d'attraper Brasegali et d'utiliser Frappe Atlas."

"D'accord." Dit Sacha. "Dracaufeu, tu l'as entendu."

Flora prit une profonde inspiration, en espérant que ça allait marcher.

Dracaufeu rugit, avant d'accélérer dans les airs et d'attraper Brasegali. Le Pokémon Ardent ne répondit pas négativement.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Frappe Atlas!" Cria Sacha.

Dracaufeu accéléra dans les airs, avant de plisser ses ailes et commença à voler en rond.

"Dis à Dracaufeu de lancer Brasegali dans la direction de Galeking." Murmura Flora.

"D'accord." Cria Sacha. "Dracaufeu, vise Galeking."

"Sont-ils devenus fous?" Demanda Élias, avant que Dracaufeu s'arrête soudainement et lance Brasegali dans les airs vers Galeking.

"Brasegali!" Cria Flora. "Stratopercut!"

Tandis que le Pokémon Ardent alla crier dans les airs, il leva les bras et ils se mirent à briller d'une lumière blanche.

"Oh oh." Murmura Faith, alors que Brasegali percuta Galeking...

Et le Pokémon Armurfer fut projeté en arrière comme s'il avait été frappé par un boulet de démolition.

Faith expira fortement, tandis que son Pokémon alla s'écraser dans les arbres, avant de s'immobiliser en frissonnant, gougeant plusieurs blessures dans l'herbe et le gazon.

"Aïe." Frissonna Élias, alors que Jim éleva sa main pour pointer Galeking. "Ça a du faire mal."

"Galeking a été mis hors combat." Dit Jim. "L'élan de la Frappe Atlas a ajouté plus de puissance au Stratopercut. Et ajoutez ça à la quadruple faiblesse contre les attaques de type combat et de la puissance d'attaque naturellement élevée de Brasegali."

"Tu fais l'arbitre, ou le commentateur?" Demanda sèchement Faith, tandis qu'elle allait examiner son Pokémon.

* * *

"Quoi qu'il en soit, reprenez!" Interpella Jim. "Carchacrok contre Dracaufeu et Brasegali."

Alors que Sacha était prêt à mentionner une attaque, quelque chose de l'intérieur des arbres se tendit et cueillit Pikachu de son épaule.

"PIKA!" Hurla Pikachu, entraînant Sacha à se retourner.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Jim, tandis qu'il y avait le son de rires...

Ensuite, un robot géant qui ressemblait à un Insecateur coupa à travers les arbres. Ils le regardèrent tous les cinq, et virent deux personnes et un Miaouss dans la cabine.

"Eux!" S'écria Sacha.

"Quand on parle du loup." Marmonna Flora, alors que la devise commença.

"Nous sommes à nouveau de retour."

"Pour vous jouer un beau mauvais tour."

"Afin de rebâtir la Team Rocket de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier toutes les Teams dans chaque nation."

"Afin de mettre fin à l'amour et à la vérité."

"Afin de répandre notre nom jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Élisabeth!"

"Daniel!"

"La Team Rocket est de retour à la vitesse de la lumière."

"Et nous sommes parfaitement prêts à la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre!"

"Qui sont ces crétins?" Demanda Élias.

"Nous sommes le nouveau groupe de la Team Rocket dédicacée pour traquer Pikachu!" Ria Miaouss, alors qu'ils placèrent tous les trois Pikachu dans un récipient anti-électricité.

"Et avec notre robot Insecateur." Dit Lise.

"Nous allons vous couper court!" Ria Danny.

"Ah oui?!" Cria Jim, en attrapant une Pokéball. "Noctali, en avant!"

Le Pokémon Lune apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Noctali, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Jim.

Le Pokémon de type ténèbres éleva sa tête, créant une boule énergétique noire et mauve. Il la lança ensuite vers le robot.

"Tranche-moi ça!" Interpella Lise, alors que Miaouss pressa un bouton.

L'une des lames d'Insecateur s'étendit et dispersa l'attaque.

"Ça alors!" S'écria Jim. "Je rêve!"

"On s'en occupe!" Hurla Élias. "Carchacrok, Dracocharge!"

Le Pokémon Supersonic fonça en avant, transformant son corps en une grande balle bleue.

"Tranche, tranche, tranche, tranche!" Cria Danny, alors que Miaouss un barrage d'ensemble de boutons.

Carchacrok esquiva les deux premiers coups des lames du robot Insecateur, avant d'être abattu par le troisième.

"Non!" Hurla Élias.

Tandis que Sacha, Flora et Jim se préparèrent à y aller avec leur attaque, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, et Jessie et James sortirent en courant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!" Exigea James.

"Tante Jessie?" S'exclama Lise, en voyant Jessie.

"Oncle James!" Cria Danny, alors qu'ils se levèrent tous les deux pour les saluer.

"Jessie, James!" Dit Miaouss, alors qu'il les salua. "Vous m'avez manqué, les amis."

Flora donna un coup de coude à Sacha.

"Voilà notre chance." Dit-elle. "Brasegali, attaque Surchauffe!"

"Dracaufeu, attaque Surchauffe toi aussi!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Noctali, Vibrobscur!" Hurla Jim.

Alors que Lise, Danny et Miaouss se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, ils étaient frappés par le trio d'attaques. Deux attaques feu blanches chaudes et une haute vague énergétique noire.

Le robot explosa rapidement, larguant le trio maléfique sur l'herbe.

"Vous allez nous payer ça!" Dit furieusement Danny. "Scarabrute, à toi de jouer!"

"À toi de jouer, Feunard!" Ordonna Lise, alors qu'ils envoyèrent tous les deux leurs Pokémons.

"Dracaufeu, attrape Pikachu!" Ordonna Sacha, en remarquant la boîte anti-électricité.

"Brasegali, attaque Feunard avec Ultimawashi!" Ordonna Flora.

Jim lança une Pokéball.

"Heledelle, attaque Aeropique sur Scarabrute!" Hurla-t-il.

Le Pokémon Hirondelle apparut dans un éclat lumineux, avant de strier vers Scarabrute.

le Pokémon Scarabée hurla de douleur, alors qu'Heledelle le percuta. Feunard hurla, tandis qu'elle fut frappée par le puissant coup de l'une des puissantes jambes de Brasegali.

"Oh non!" S'écria Miaouss. "Au moins nous avons encore..."

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour voir Pikachu assis sur la tête de Dracaufeu. Les deux Pokémons sourirent au trio diabolique d'une façon très pénible.

"Oh non!" Répéta Miaouss.

"Dracaufeu, Rafale Feu!" Hurla Sacha. "Pikachu, Fatal-Foudre!"

Dracaufeu ouvrit ses mâchoires et expulsa un puissant souffle de flammes. Les joues de Pikachu craquèrent avec de l'électricité, avant qu'il relâche une attaque à haut voltage qui déchira dans les airs.

"Hé, nous sommes encore là." Grogna Danny, tandis qu'il lutta pour se redresser.

Ensuite, Nightmare sortit des arbres.

"Détrompez-vous!" Hurla-t-il, en sautant en avant. "Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de la lancer vers le trio presque vaincu.

Cette fois, l'explosion résultante fut suffisante pour les envoyer s'écraser dans le ciel.

"Je vous avais dit que nous sommes devenus trop ambitieux." Dit Miaouss.

"Quel importance ça a?" Demanda Lise.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!" Hurlèrent-ils tous les trois.

* * *

"Désolé d'avoir fait ça à vos familles." Dit Sacha, en frottant le dos de sa tête.

"Ah, ça va." Remarqua James. "Ça semble bien moins douloureux lorsqu'on y assiste du sol."

"Amen à ça." Dit Jessie.

"Et la nourriture était bonne." Dit Flora, en se frottant l'estomac.

"Eh bien, nous visons à satisfaire." Rayonna Jessie. "Revenez un jour."

"Si à jamais nous passons par là." Répondit Jim. "Nous viendrons."

"Bon." Dit Élias, alors que lui et Faith retournèrent récupérer leurs tentes. "Il vaudrait mieux partir."

"Où allez-vous?" Demanda Flora.

"Élias défie les arènes." Dit Faith. "Je pensais faire route avec lui."

"Ne voyageais-tu pas avec Olly?" Demanda Jim.

Faith haussa les épaules.

"Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un bail." Répondit-elle. "Pas depuis que nous avons quitté l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Il est parti faire un entraînement privé de son propre chef. Franchement, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est."

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je ne l'ai pas revu, moi non plus." Dit-il.

"Alors, où allez-vous les amis?" Demanda Élias.

"On se dirige vers Fradamiville." Répondit Flora. "Pour la Ligue Extrême de Verger."

"Qui la défie?" Se demanda Faith.

"Sacha." Dit Jim.

"Nous allons à Fradamiville." Dit Élias. "Il faut passer par-là pour atteindre Ardentville."

Sacha s'approcha, et entendit la dernière partie.

"Peut-être que nous pourrions faire route là-bas ensemble." Dit-il. "Plus on est de fous. D'ailleurs, nous sommes perdus."

Élias ria.

"Ouais, je suis certain qu'on peut trouver une entente."

* * *

"Nous sommes presque arrivés!" Dit Flora, en voyant les limites des bâtiments au loin. "Nous sommes presque à Fradamiville!"

"Tour Extrême, j'arrive!" Cria Sacha, en frappant l'air.

* * *

**Le premier match au prochain chapitre à traduire.**

**Dommage que le match d'Élias et Faith contre Sacha et Flora est resté incomplet...**


	8. Une Revanche Indigo

Chapitre 8. Une Revanche Indigo.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim ont fini par se perdre dans les bois alors qu'ils essayaient de trouver le chemin vers Fradamiville. Cependant, alors qu'ils ont trouvé un camping, ils ont été attaqués par un Carchacrok. Bien que Dracaufeu a réussi à éloigner le Pokémon Supersonic, il a enlevé Pikachu. Les trois dresseurs l'ont instantanément suivi par les airs, trouvant un restaurant. Alors qu'ils sont arrivés là, il était clair que le Carchacrok appartenait à Élias, alors que lui et Faith se sont arrêtés là. Cependant, le restaurant était dirigé par nul autre que Jessie et James. Pendant l'attente de leur nourriture, Sacha et Flora ont affronté Faith et Élias dans un match en équipe. Juste au moment où Sacha et Flora semblaient avoir l'avantage, ils ont été attaqués par la nouvelle Team Rocket améliorée. À quelle point elle était améliorée a été ouvert à débattre alors qu'ils les ont rapidement envoyé vers d'autres cieux. Plus tard, Faith et Élias ont accepté de voyager avec le trio vers Fradamiville..._

* * *

"Bon, reste à savoir où aller." Dit Sacha, en faisant des bonds sur sa chaise dans le Centre Pokémon. "Bien entendu, je crois que je devrais aller voir la Tour Extrême, mais que faire si le Génie Extrême n'est pas là. Je pourrais perdre mon temps et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire. Ce que je veux faire, c'est trouver le Génie Extrême au plus vite afin que je puisse les battre et passer à la prochaine Arène Extrême et vaincre ça et passer ensuite à la troisième, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au huitième et que je sois proclamé le grand champion parce que j'en ai vraiment fortement envie. D'ailleurs, ça serait prestigieux à quel point? Le tout premier champion de la Ligue Extrême de Verger."

Nightmare regarda Flora, Jim, Élias et Faith.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous veut le frapper, ou dois-je le faire?" Demanda-t-il, en craquant ses poings.

"Fais-toi plaisir." Murmura Faith, tandis que les poings de Nightmare commencèrent à briller avec une lumière mauve.

"Nightmare, non!" Dit Sacha, en sautant et en serrant le Pokémon Ombre dans ses bras. "Conserve tes forces pour le Génie Extrême. Nous allons aller battre quiconque est ce sans marque!"

Nightmare soupira, avant de laisser l'attaque disparaître.

"Je crois que je vais régler ça lorsque je vais battre des Pokémons faibles absurdes." Dit-il.

"Bon." Murmura Élias, tandis que lui et Faith se relevèrent. "C'était sympa de vous avoir revu, mais il faut qu'on file. Ce Badge Enfer ne va pas se gagner tout seul."

"Passez le bonjour à Ken pour moi." Interpella Jim.

"On le fera." Approuva Faith, avec un petit sourire.

"Bonne Chance." Dit Flora.

"Merci." Répondit Élias, alors qu'ils commencèrent à partir tous les deux. "Bonne chance, Sacha."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Eh bien, à ton avis?!" Demanda-t-il.

Flora et Jim soupirèrent, en se regardant l'un l'autre, avant de se lever pour le suivre.

* * *

"La Tour Extrême de Fradamiville!" Dit Sacha, en s'arrêtant pour regarder la grande structure élégante qui semblait gris foncé et marron devant eux. "Le domicile de mon premier Emblème Extrême."

"Alors, vous y êtes arrivés, hein?"

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois, alors qu'ils virent et entendirent Scott s'approcher d'eux.

"Ne faites pas ça!" S'écria Jim. "Vous m'avez fait une peur de merde."

"Désolé, Jim." Ria Scott. "Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

Il pointa le bâtiment.

"Alors, allez-vous entrer à l'intérieur, ou rester ici à l'admirer?"

"Eh bien..." Commença à dire Sacha, avant de foncer en avant vers la porte.

"Il est toujours aussi énergétique." Ria Scott. "Entrons, allons voir la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il saura qui est le Génie Extrême."

* * *

"Bonjour!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il arriva dans la grande arène. "Il y a quelqu'un?"

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'il semblait s'agir d'un terrain régulier. Il y avait plusieurs sièges imposés autour de l'arène pour les spectateurs. Bien que la majorité d'entre eux étaient vides.

Excepté un.

Sacha s'approcha, en reconnaissant le dresseur aux cheveux bruns, vêtu principalement en vert.

"Salut, Sacha." Sourit Ritchie. "Quoi de neuf?"

Sacha était surpris, mais reprit son calme.

"Salut, Ritchie." Dit-il. "Où est le Génie Extrême?"

Ritchie commença à rire.

"Oh, il est quelque part dans le coin." Dit-il. "Quelque part. Il n'attend qu'un challenger."

"Je suis un challenger!" Cria Sacha.

"Où est ton invitation?" Demanda Ritchie.

Sacha fouilla dans sa poche, et la sortit. Il la tendit devant le visage de Ritchie, qui approuva.

"D'accord." Répondit Ritchie, tandis que Scott, Flora et Jim entrèrent.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Scott.

"Bonjour, patron!"

"PATRON!" S'écria Sacha. "Cela signifie donc..."

"Ouais." Dit Scott, avec un sourire. "Je vous présente le Maître de la Tour, Ritchie Speed."

Sacha soupira.

"Wow, je ne l'avais pas vu venir." Murmura-t-il.

"Alors, es-tu prêt à te battre pour l'emblème?" Demanda Ritchie.

"Bien entendu!" Hurla Sacha. "Allons-y."

Ritchie sembla soudainement dégonflé.

"En fait." Dit-il. "Il faut juste attendre que mon arbitre arrive."

Sacha tomba sur le sol, en grognant.

* * *

Enfin, l'officiel manquant apparut, alors que Jim, Flora et Scott allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins.

"Le match opposant le Maître de la Tour Ritchie et le challenger Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette va pouvoir commencer. Ce match sera à six contre six, sans aucune pause. Aucun dresseur ne peut faire de substitutions."

"Cette arène teste l'endurance du challenger." Expliqua Scott. "Un match à six contre six sans pause peut être tout un test."

"Je vois." Dit Flora, avant de se lever. "Vas-y, Sacha! Botte-lui les fesses!"

"Ça fait plaisir à entendre." Remarqua Scott.

"Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon." Dit l'arbitre. "Challenger Sacha, veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon."

Sacha prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture et la lança dans les airs.

"Blizzi, je te choisis!" Hurla-t-il, en envoyant le Pokémon de type glace et plante.

"Alors, il a choisi de commencer avec Blizzi." Réfléchit Jim.

"Maître Ritchie, veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon." Ordonna l'arbitre.

Ritchie prit une Pokéball et l'envoya tourner dans les airs.

"Happy, en avant!"

La Pokéball explosa, révélant un Pokémon de type insecte et vol avec un petit corps mauve et de grandes ailes blanches et noires.

"Papilusion?!" Demanda Sacha.

"Tu te rappelles du Plateau Indigo?" Sourit Ritchie. "Carapuce contre Happy?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha, alors que l'arbitre éleva ses deux drapeaux.

"Commencez!"

Sacha pensa instantanément à sa première attaque. Une qui allait lui permettre de prendre un bon départ. Papilusion à la surface avait un avantage sur Blizzi. Mais, le Pokémon de type glace et plante n'était pas sans défense.

"Blizzi, attaque Eclats Glace!"

Le Pokémon Arbregelé éleva ses bras, créant un gros bloc de glace entre ses 'doigts'. Elle le lança ensuite dans les airs vers Happy.

"Happy, Tornade!" Interpella Ritchie.

Le Pokémon Papillon commença à battre des ailes. En quelques secondes, un puissant vent émergea, avec la tentative d'essayer d'arrêter l'attaque type de glace.

Finalement, il réussit à arrêter l'attaque, alors que les deux combattants regardèrent l'éclat de glace tomber au sol et se casser.

"Merde". Murmura Sacha.

"Happy, Para-Spore!" Ordonna Ritchie.

Sacha vit le Pokémon de type insecte et vol battre vigoureusement ses ailes, en essayant de repousser plusieurs grandes spores jaunes de l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elles étaient finalement délogées, Sacha fit sa contre-attaque.

"Vite Blizzi, lance l'attaque Vent Glace!"

Le Pokémon de type plante et glace éleva à nouveau ses bras, avant de relâcher un vent froid et frigorifiant dans les spores, les repoussant vers Happy, qui laissa échapper un étrange, mais triste son de douleur.

"Happy!" Hurla Ritchie. "Aller, camarade. Tu peux y arriver. Réplique avec Vent Argente!"

"Blizzi!" Cria Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda le Pokémon Papillon commencer à battre ses ailes. Cette fois, un puissant vent blanc foncé était attisé.

Sacha était perdu sur quelque attaque employer, tandis que le vent de couleur argent s'écrasa sur Blizzi, lui causant une énorme quantité de douleur.

"Blizzi." Dit-il, doucement, alors qu'elle réussit à garder son équilibre et à se redresser. "D'accord, utilise l'attaque Laser Glace!"

Elle éleva ses bras, avant de lancer un rayon bleu froid de l'intérieur d'eux.

"Happy, Choc Mental!" Hurla Ritchie.

le rayon énergétique bleu pâle fut rapidement arrêté par l'attaque psy du Pokémon Papillon.

"Renvois-le!"

Le Laser Glace était renvoyé vers Blizzi.

Sacha sourit.

"J'ai vu ça auparavant." Dit-il. "Blizzi, attaque Vent Glace!"

Encore une fois, le Pokémon Arbregelé éleva les bras, dissipant un second souffle froid et glacial.

L'attaque s'écrasa dans le Laser Glace réfléchi et le renvoya dans le visage de Papilusion.

Le Papilusion laissa échapper un cri de douleur, alors que la force combinée des deux attaques s'écrasa sur lui. Il fut ensuite renversé du ciel, s'immobilisant alors qu'il s'écrasa au sol. Il était évident que le Pokémon Papillon n'allait pas se relever.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Papilusion a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Blizzi est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha frappa l'air.

"Beau travail, Blizzi." Interpella-t-il.

Ritchie parvint à faire un petit sourire, tandis qu'il rappela son Papilusion.

"Merci des efforts que tu as mis aujourd'hui, Happy." Dit-il, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

* * *

"Sacha a remporté le premier match." Dit Flora.

"Ouais, mais il y a encore cinq Pokémons à venir." Lui rappela Jim. "Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que trois d'entre eux seront plus forts que ce Papilusion. Certainement chacun d'eux. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a envoyé Papilusion en premier."

"Dites, Scott." Dit Flora. "Quels sont les autres Pokémon que Ritchie utilise?"

Il sourit.

"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le dire."

* * *

"Rose, c'est à toi de jouer!" Hurla Ritchie, en lançant une Pokéball.

En quelques secondes, un Pokémon bleu, rouge et blanc de type vol apparut dans un éclat lumineux. Un Pokémon qui était familier pour Sacha et Jim.

"Un Heledelle!" S'écria Jim.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Heledelle." Remarqua Sacha.

"Ouais, on dirait bien." Répondit sèchement Ritchie.

L'arbitre éleva les deux drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

"Finissons-en rapidement!" Hurla Sacha. "Blizzi, attaque Laser Glace!"

Le Pokémon Arbregelé éleva ses deux bras, en visant Heledelle. Elle relâcha ensuite le rayon bleu froid de glace dans les airs.

Ritchie sourit.

"Oh franchement, Sacha!" Dit-il. "Rose, Reflet!"

Presque à l'instant, le Pokémon Hirondelle avait fait plusieurs clones d'elle-même.

Sacha grogna, alors que le Laser Glace navigua à travers un des clones, le dissipant immédiatement.

"Merde." Marmonna-t-il. "Très bien, Blizzi. Frappe-les tous!"

Blizzi commença à tirer de plus en plus d'attaques Laser Glace dans les airs, en essayant de frapper Heledelle.

"Rose, attaque Hate!" Hurla Ritchie.

Par la suite, tous les Pokémons de type normal et vol foncèrent dans les airs, esquivant les attaques.

"Attaque Aeropique!" Cria Ritchie.

Un Heledelle solitaire émergea au sein de la foule, se déplaçant à une vitesse presque incroyablement rapide.

Elle écrasa ensuite son bec dans Blizzi, et l'envoya rebondir sur le sol.

"Blizzi!" Cria Sacha, inquiet pour la santé de son Pokémon.

"Rose, Attaque Cru-Aile!" Ordonna Ritchie.

Son Heledelle s'envola dans les airs, prête à attaquer le Pokémon Arbregelé avec ses ailes.

"Blizzi, aller!" Hurla Sacha, avant de voir son Pokémon se relever. "Génial, réplique avec l'attaque Poing-Dard!"

Ses bras commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'elle raya contre les puissantes frappes des ailes d'Heledelle, en essayant de se protéger.

Cependant, un des coups finaux percuta son visage, la renversant sur le dos.

Elle ne bougea pas.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Blizzi a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Heledelle est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha rappela lentement Blizzi, en regardant la Pokéball.

"Merci pour le beau boulot, Blizzi." Dit-il, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

* * *

"Je me demande qui il va choisir pour la suite." Songea Flora.

"Le choix évident serait Dracaufeu." Dit Jim. "Pour contrer l'avantage de type vol. Mais, je ne crois pas qu'il va le choisir. Du moins, pas tout de suite."

* * *

"Crocrodil, je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, en envoyant le Pokémon Mâchoire.

Crocrodil sourit lors de l'apparition, avant de tourner autour dans une pirouette.

"CrocroCrocroCrocroCrocro!" S'écria le Pokémon de type eau.

"Bien, Crocrodil." Interpella Sacha. "Tiens-toi prêt à casser la baraque."

"Commencez!"

"Rose, attaque Aeropique!" Hurla Ritchie.

Le Pokémon Hirondelle fonça en avant dans les airs, en plissant ses ailes.

"Crocrodil, Poinglace!" Ordonna Sacha.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire éleva son poing, alors qu'il commença à briller d'une lumière blanche. Il l'écrasa ensuite dans la forme approchante de Rose, la repoussant instantanément dans les airs.

"Crocrodil, frappe-le avec Hydrocanon!" Cri Sacha.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Crocrodil ouvrit ses mâchoires et tira le puissant torrent d'eau dans Rose, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol.

"Ouah, ça c'est de la puissance." Remarqua Scott.

"Essaie ça pour voir." Sourit Ritchie.

Jim avait un sentiment d'angoisse, tandis qu'il réalisa ce que Ritchie pourrait faire ensuite.

"Rose, attaque Effort!"

Haletant, le Pokémon Hirondelle se leva lentement et fonça dans les airs.

"Crocrodil, esquive!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type eau essaya de s'échapper, mais c'était en vain, alors qu'il encaissa l'attaque d'Heledelle de plein fouet.

Désormais, Crocrodil commençait à avoir l'air épuisé.

"Crocrodil, attaque Pistolet A O!" Ordonna Sacha.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire, qui sembla épuisé, ouvrit sa bouche et lança un torrent d'eau sur Heledelle.

Après le barrage qu'elle avait prise, Rose s'effondra sur le sol, vaincue.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Heledelle a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Crocrodil est déclaré vainqueur."

Ritchie rappela son deuxième Pokémon, en la remerciant tandis qu'il songea à quel Pokémon utiliser pour la suite.

* * *

"Sacha s'en sort bien." Dit Flora.

"Ouais, mais Effort a causé beaucoup de dégâts à Crocrodil." Remarqua Jim. "Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il cède après encore quelques attaques. Pas vrai, Scott?"

"Ta logique est bonne." Répondit Scott. "Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord."

* * *

"Anubis, en avant!" Hurla Ritchie, en envoyant Lucario.

Le Pokémon Aura apparut dans un éclat d'une lumière blanche.

"Tu l'as battu avant." Dit Sacha à Crocrodil. "Alors, recommençons!"

"Il est faible, Anubis." Interpella Ritchie à son Pokémon. "Alors, ne fais rien de stupide."

Lucario sembla insulté par la pensée.

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

"Crocrodil!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Hydrocanon!"

"Anubis, Vitesse Extreme!"

Tandis que le puissant torrent d'eau émergea des puissantes mâchoires de Crocrodil, le Pokémon Aura sprinta sur le côté, esquivant facilement le coup.

Crocrodil grogna de douleur, alors que le coup oblique lui causa une énorme quantité de douleur.

"Crocrodil, Surpuissance!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Anubis, attaque Forte-Paume!"

Les bras de Crocrodil commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche, alors qu'il sauta en avant pour essayer de décrocher la puissante attaque sur le Pokémon Aura.

Anubis s'écarta très calmement de l'attaque et écrasa son poing dans le visage de Crocrodil.

Le Pokémon de type eau laissa échapper un cri de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, un aspect général d'étourdissement sur son visage.

L'arbitre jeta un coup d'œil à Crocrodil, en attendant quelques secondes, avant de décider que le Pokémon Mâchoire n'allait pas se relever.

"Crocrodil a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Lucario est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha expira fortement, lésé qu'il avait été réduit à néant par un simple mouvement comme Effort.

"Crocrodil, retour!" Interpella-t-il, en ramenant le Pokémon dans sa Pokéball. "Désolé de t'avoir un peu laissé tomber."

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, avant d'en prendre une autre.

"Ça devrait arranger les choses." Dit-il, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Carmache, je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Caverne apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Commencez!"

* * *

"Carmache devrait avoir une bonne chance contre Lucario." Murmura Jim. "En théorie."

"Quand est-ce que la théorie n'est jamais entré dans un match?" Dit Scott, avec un sourire.

* * *

"Carmache, attaque Dracogriffe!"

Le Pokémon de type dragon et sol sauta en avant, les griffes brillantes avec une énergie blanche rayonnante.

"Anubis, Charge-Os!" Contra Ritchie.

Lucario tendit ses mains, créant un bâton fait d'énergie pure de l'aura. Il le retourna ensuite dans les airs et l'écrasa dans l'estomac de Carmache.

Carmache siffla de douleur, tandis qu'il sauta en arrière, en essayant de s'éloigner de la grande portée de l'arme fabriqué.

"Bon très bien!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque au loin avec Lance-Flamme!"

"Anubis, attaque Dracochoc!" Contra Ritchie.

Lucario éleva les mains devant son visage, avant de relâcher un puissant vortex énergétique gris-bleu. L'attaque de type dragon, aspirèrent les flammes et, en le faisant ainsi, les utilisèrent pour augmenter la puissance de l'attaque.

Carmache rugit de douleur, alors que la nouvelle super attaque augmentée s'écrasa dans son corps, et l'envoya s'écraser dans l'arène.

"Aller, Carmache!" Cria Sacha. "On peut y arriver. Utilise l'attaque Casse-Brique!"

Encore une fois, les griffes sur les bras de Carmache commencèrent à s'allonger et à s'étendre, alors que le Pokémon Caverne chargea.

"Anubis, Griffe Acier!"

Le Pokémon Aura s'arrêta, ferma ses yeux et créa plus d'armes faites par l'aura. Cette fois, plusieurs énormes griffes qui apparurent sur ses poings.

Anubis fonça en avant, et para facilement l'attaque de Carmache.

"Fonce!" Hurla Ritchie.

Le Pokémon Aura se retourna et trancha Carmache vers la poitrine.

Carmache rugit de douleur, et glissa sur le Pokémon Aura avec ses griffes. Lucario esquiva habilement l'attaque.

"Anubis, Aurasphere!"

"Carmache, Dracogriffe!"

Dans ses pattes, Lucario créa une orbe énergétique bleue cristalline, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

Carmache sauta dans les airs vers elle, en la tranchant avec ses griffes.

L'appendice lumineux blanc s'écrasa à travers la sphère de l'Aura, et la fit exploser instantanément. De la fumée jaillit de l'orbe cassée, remplissant l'arène. Personne dans les gradins pouvait voir ce qui se passait.

* * *

"Dites donc!" S'écria Scott, alors qu'il ajusta ses nuances. "Qui aurait cru que ces Auraspheres contenaient autant de puissance."

"Ouais, mais est-ce que Carmache va bien?" Se demanda Flora, tandis que la fumée commença à se dissiper.

* * *

Alors qu'elle le fit, Carmache était inconsciemment effondré sur le sol, vaincu par les dégâts de zone qui avaient éclatés au sein de l'Aurasphere cassée.

"Non!" Dit Sacha, surpris.

"Carmache a été mis hors combat." Dit l'arbitre en élevant son drapeau. "Lucario est déclaré vainqueur."

"Lucario est fort à quel point?" S'écria Jim.

"Tu ne pensais pas qu'après avoir perdu face à ton Crocrodil la dernière fois que nous n'allions pas nous améliorer, non?" Sourit Ritchie. "Anubis venait juste d'évoluer la dernière fois. Je ne faisais que prendre l'habitude de ses capacités."

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il rappela son Crocrodil effondré.

"On dirait bien que je vais devoir passer par le Moyen Âge sur tes fesses." Marmonna-t-il, en replaçant la Pokéball de Carmache sur sa ceinture.

Il retira la quatrième Pokéball, celle qu'il avait l'intention de conserver en cas d'urgence.

"Ce Pokémon à quelques comptes à régler avec toi, Ritchie." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Dracaufeu, je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Flamme apparut dans un éclat lumineux, en rugissant furieusement lors de l'apparition.

"Ah, merde." Marmonna Ritchie.

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Dracaufeu, Lance-Flamme!" Hurla Sacha.

Le grand lézard ailé orange ouvrit ses mâchoires et cracha une énorme boule de feu vers le Pokémon de type combat et acier.

"Dracochoc!" Ordonna Ritchie.

Anubis éleva les deux pattes, avant de dissiper un grand souffle énergétique gris-bleu dans le Lance-Flamme.

Cependant, l'attaque de Dracaufeu était bien plus forte que celle de Carmache, et la force de son attaque basée sur le feu fut suffisante pour frapper directement à travers l'énergie de l'Aura.

Anubis rugit de douleur, alors qu'il fut frappé par les flammes.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration.

"Dracaufeu, Boutefeu!" Ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon Flamme éleva sa tête en arrière, en envoyant une rafale de feu dans le ciel. Les flammes commencèrent ensuite à le couvrir, tandis qu'il sauta dans les airs et fila en avant.

Lucario laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable, alors que la puissante attaque s'écrasa dans son corps, et le renversa directement sur le sol.

Sacha frappa l'air, alors que le Pokémon Aura ne bougea plus.

L'arbitre attendit trente secondes, avant d'élever son drapeau.

"Lucario a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Dracaufeu est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha expira une forte respiration profonde.

"Bravo, Dracaufeu!" Cria-t-il.

* * *

"Ils sont à nouveau à égalité" Remarqua Scott. "Ils en sont tous les deux à leur quatrième Pokémon."

"Tu peux y arriver!" Interpella Flora.

"Vas-y!" Cria Jim. "Tu peux gagner!"

* * *

"Tu t'es amélioré." Dit Ritchie. "Tu t'es grandement amélioré."

"Merci Ritchie." Répondit Sacha. "Mais toi aussi. Ce match est une partie de plaisir."

Ritchie sourit.

"Essaie de ne pas trop y prendre plaisir." Dit-il. "Parce que, tu ne vas pas l'emporter."

"C'est ce qu'on va voir." Répondit Sacha.

"Bon, il est temps pour toi de retrouver mon ancien Pokémon." Dit Ritchie, en regardant Sparky, qui était assise sur son épaule depuis le tout début. "Le Pokémon avec qui j'ai commencé depuis toutes ces années."

Sacha se tendit.

Ensuite, Ritchie prit une Pokéball et la lança dans les airs.

"Pyro, en avant!"

Le propre Dracaufeu de Ritchie apparut dans un souffle de flammes, et rugit d'un manière impressionnante.

Le Dracaufeu de Sacha n'était pas impressionné.

L'arbitre sourit.

"Pardonnez-moi ce sarcasme." Remarqua-t-il, avant d'élever les deux drapeaux.

"Allumez la flamme!"

* * *

**Ainsi Ritchie était le Génie Extrême. Qui avait deviné?**

**Est-ce que le premier Pokémon de Ritchie est Pyro, ou Sparky? Difficile à dire. Moi j'ai toujours pensé que c'était Sparky, et vous?**


	9. Feu Vif

Chapitre 9. Feu Vif.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors que nos héros sont arrivés à Fradamiville, Faith et Élias sont partis. Le trio héroïque s'est dirigé vers la Tour Extrême, où le Génie Extrême s'est révélé être nul autre que le vieil ami et rival de Sacha, Ritchie Speed. Ils ont accepté de se battre pour le premier emblème. Sacha a commencé avec Blizzi, tandis que Ritchie a utilisé Happy, son Papilusion. Après un match très serré, Blizzi a réussi à repousser un Laser Glace redirigé vers le Pokémon Papillon. Ensuite, Ritchie a envoyé Rose, son Heledelle, qui a vaincu Blizzi et blessé Crocrodil. Crocrodil a ensuite été battu par le Lucario de Ritchie, Anubis, qui a également éliminé Carmache. Intégrant Dracaufeu qui a facilement vaincu le Pokémon Aura. Intégrant Pyro, le propre Dracaufeu de Ritchie..._

* * *

"Les choses sont sur le point de chauffer!" Cria Jim, avant que tout le monde le regarde.

"Tu as de la chance que Nightmare n'est pas dans le coin." Remarqua Flora. "Sinon, il te battrait sans doute avec son bâton et s'en irait en pensant à quel point il est génial."

Sacha ria du terrain, avant de ramener son attention vers Pyro.

"Bien, Dracaufeu." Dit-il. "Tu as peut-être vaincu Pyro avant, mais il a l'air aussi fort que toi maintenant. Alors, ne crois pas que ça va être du gâteau."

Le Pokémon Flamme sembla offensé par la remarque.

"Alors..." Remarqua Ritchie. "Pyro était un Salameche, la dernière fois. Pas étonnant que tu ais gagné. Mais, cette fois ça va être différent."

"Je te prie de différer!" Cria Sacha. "Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Le Pokémon Flamme ouvrit sa bouche, lançant un puissant courant de flammes dans les airs vers Pyro.

"Pyro, réplique avec ta propre attaque Lance-Flamme!" Hurla Ritchie.

Pyro ouvrit sa bouche et lança son propre courant de flammes. Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision au milieu de l'arène, et s'évaporèrent l'une l'autre.

"Je suis content de ne pas avoir été au milieu de ça." Remarqua Jim. "Ça avait l'air chaud."

"Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on va devoir essayer autre chose!" Cria Sacha. "Dracaufeu, attaque Dracosouffle!"

"Pyro, réplique avec ta propre attaque Dracosouffle!" Contra Ritchie.

Les deux grands lézards oranges ouvrirent la bouche, avant de relâcher de puissantes explosions viriles, d'énergie verte lumineuse qui s'écrasèrent l'une dans l'autre.

Il n'y avait toujours pas de percée, alors que les deux Pokémons de type feu et vol se foudroyèrent du regard l'un l'autre.

"C'est bien plus méfiant que je le pensais." Commenta Scott. "Je croyais que..."

"Pyro, attaque Tranche!" Hurla Ritchie.

"Dracaufeu, Aile D'Acier!"

Les grandes griffes sur les mains de Pyro commencèrent à s'allonger, tandis qu'il vola vers l'avant et trancha Dracaufeu, qui répliqua en faisant briller ses ailes avec une puissante lumière blanche. Le Pokémon Flamme poussa ensuite vers l'avant dans la puissante attaque griffe qui avait été lancée avec une telle vitesse.

Il y avait un cri étrange, alors que les griffes de Pyro ratissèrent sur les ailes métalliques du Dracaufeu de Sacha, qui grogna au son.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Charge!" Hurla Sacha.

En prenant avantage de l'instant, Dracaufeu fonça en avant et percuta Pyro, repoussant le Pokémon de type feu et vol légèrement plus petit à travers le sol de l'arène.

"Maintenant, poursuis avec l'attaque Cru-Aile!" Continua Sacha.

"Pyro, attaque Aile D'Acier!" Cria Ritchie.

Le Dracaufeu de Ritchie réussit à se relever lentement, alors que ses ailes commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche. Le Dracaufeu de Sacha vint strier dans les airs, prêt à frapper avec ses propres ailes.

Calmement, Pyro dévia le coup en protégeant son corps avec son Aile D'Acier.

"Pyro, attaque Surchauffe!" Ordonna Ritchie.

Le Pokémon Flamme ouvrit sa bouche, et frappa le Dracaufeu de Sacha avec un déluge blanc chaud de flammes, carrément dans l'estomac. Dracaufeu rugit de douleur, mais ne semblait pas trop démoralisé par la puissante attaque.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Dracosouffle!" Ordonna Sacha.

Son Pokémon ouvrit sa bouche, relâchant le puissant rayon énergétique vert, craquant avec de la puissance, dans le corps du Dracaufeu de Ritchie.

Pyro rugit de douleur, plus fort que le Dracaufeu de Sacha l'avait fait après avoir été touché par l'attaque Surchauffe.

"Aller, Pyro!" Interpella Ritchie. "On peut se relever de ça. Attaque Aeropique!"

Pyro rugit à nouveau, cette fois de colère, avant de plisser ses ailes, et de bombarder en avant dans les airs.

Sacha grimaça, tandis que Dracaufeu fut frappé par la force de le puissante attaque de type vol. Il entendit le rugissement de douleur.

"Dracaufeu!" Cria Sacha. "Il faut répliquer et vite. Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Son Dracaufeu ouvrit la bouche et pulvérisa Pyro avec un éclat brûlant de flammes rouges chaudes qui repoussa l'adversaire.

"Dracaufeu, attrape Pyro maintenant!" Continua Sacha, en pressant son avantage.

Le furieux lézard orange plongea en avant et attrapa son double légèrement plus petit autour du cou.

"Pyro, attaque Boutefeu!" Cria Ritchie. "Ne lui donne pas une chance de décoller!"

Le Dracaufeu de Ritchie grogna, avant de se couvrir en flammes. Le Dracaufeu de Sacha grogna, alors que sa peau épaisse et écailleuse orange fut brûlée par l'attaque.

"Pyro, débarrasse-toi de lui!" Continua Ritchie.

Toutes les personnes présentes, excepté Ritchie, eurent le souffle coupé, tandis que Pyro évoqua une énorme réserve de force et bascula Dracaufeu sur ses épaules.

Sacha haleta, alors que son Dracaufeu heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd écœurant.

"Dracaufeu!" Hurla-t-il.

"Pyro, lance l'attaque Cru-Aile!" Continua Ritchie.

"Aller!" Cria Sacha. "Essaie d'esquiver!"

Tandis que Pyro se baissa, se préparant à frapper son Pokémon opposé de type feu et vol avec ses ailes, Dracaufeu tendit la main et arrêta l'attaque.

"Génial!" Hurla Sacha, alors que Pyro sembla étonné de la récupération de Dracaufeu. "Et maintenant, attaque Danseflamme!"

Dracaufeu réussit à repousser Pyro, en se levant lentement. Le Pokémon Flamme mis ensuite sa tête en arrière et lança une boule de feu de sa bouche qui se transforma lentement en une colonne de flammes tournoyante tandis qu'elle courra dans les airs et engloutit Pyro.

Les hurlements de douleur de Pyro étaient clairement audibles, alors qu'il était piégé par le tourbillon de flammes enragé qui rasait son corps.

"Pyro, sers-toi des flammes pour augmenter la force de ton Boutefeu!" Hurla Ritchie.

Il y avait un hurlement de colère de Pyro, tandis que le Pokémon Flamme ouvrit la bouche. En quelques secondes, toutes les flammes qui l'entourait avaient disparu dans une armure enflammé qui entourait Pyro.

"Super Boutefeu!" Hurla Ritchie.

Pyro rugit, avant de foncer en avant, les flammèches scintillantes au sol.

"Dracaufeu, Olé!" Cria Sacha.

Dracaufeu hurla, avant de prendre une position de combat.

Tandis que Pyro s'écrasa sur lui, il fut repoussé à travers le sol, avant d'arrêter le mouvement en pierre morte.

"On dirait que tout cet entraînement à la Vallée Dracaurifique t'a beaucoup apporté." Sourit Sacha. "Maintenant, fonce. Attaque Frappe Atlas!"

Dracaufeu raya Pyro, entraînant le plus petit Dracaufeu à grogner de douleur, avant de le traîner dans les airs.

"Pyro, non!" Cria Ritchie, tandis que le Dracaufeu de Sacha commença à voler dans les airs à une vitesse vertigineuse, en tournant en rond.

Pyro haleta dans une peur légère, alors que Dracaufeu montra le même membre de son petit respect de ses espèces.

"Lâche-le!" Hurla Sacha.

Un ultime sursaut dans les airs...

Et Dracaufeu envoya Pyro percuter le sol.

"Non!" Hurla Ritchie, tandis que le Dracaufeu de Sacha envoya un Lance-Flamme émerger dans le ciel de fierté.

Aussitôt que la poussière se dissipa, Pyro était effondré sur son dos, vaincu.

L'arbitre éleva lentement son drapeau.

"Le Dracaufeu du Maître de la Tour a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Le Dracaufeu du Challenger est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha frappa l'air.

"Beau travail, Dracaufeu!" Interpella-t-il.

Le Pokémon Flamme grogna d'accord, alors que Ritchie rappela son propre Dracaufeu.

"Tu as été splendide, Pyro." Chuchota-t-il.

* * *

"Alors, plus que deux Pokémons." Commenta Jim. "Sacha en a toujours trois."

Scott sourit.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Mais il y a un Pokémon dans son équipe qui pourrait causer un obstacle."

"Et il s'agirait de...?" Demanda Flora.

Jim réalisa de quel Pokémon il pourrait s'agir. Il l'avait vu lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec Ritchie pour le Tournoi de Matchs en Équipes.

"Oh oh." Dit-il, en devenant pâle. "Sacha pourrait avoir des ennuis."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Demanda Flora.

* * *

"Mes deux Pokémons restants sont forts contre Dracaufeu." Sourit Ritchie. "Mais, même avec ça, je ne vais pas envoyer Sparky contre lui."

Il retira une Pokéball, et pressa le bouton.

"Voyons voir comment tu vas t'y prendre avec ça." Sourit Ritchie. "Cruise, à toi de jouer!"

La Pokéball lancée émergea dans un éclat lumineux...

Et Sacha grogna intérieurement, en sachant qu'aucun de ses Pokémons restants allaient être efficaces.

Le Tyranocif de Ritchie rugit, avec fierté, alors qu'il vit la forme légèrement épuisée du Dracaufeu de Sacha devant lui.

"Un Tyranocif." Dit Ritchie, encore plus fier. "Je te présente Cruise."

Sacha grimaça.

"On peut y arriver, Dracaufeu!" Hurla-t-il. "Alors, tiens-toi prêt à t'enflammer."

Dracaufeu se retourna et secoua sa tête.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." Dit Sacha, avec un sourire.

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Sacha.

Le Pokémon Flamme ouvrit la bouche, couvrant Cruise de flammes. Ni Ritchie, ni son Pokémon Armure fit de mouvement.

En fait, Cruise semblait aimer la chaleur.

* * *

"Il y a quelque chose qui m'embête." Dit Jim. "Tyranocif a une peau qui ne peut pas être lésée par tout type d'attaque. Pourtant, Dracaufeu peut faire fondre des rochers avec ses attaques de type feu. Alors, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut lui donner."

"Certaines de ces entrées du Pokédex ne fonctionnent pas réellement dans la pratique." Sourit Scott.

* * *

"Cruise, attaque Eboulement!" Interpella Ritchie.

"Dracaufeu, Vol!"

Cruise rugit, en frappant le sol. Tandis qu'il le fit, plusieurs roches étaient élevées qui allèrent s'écraser dans les airs vers Dracaufeu.

Le Pokémon Flamme accéléra rapidement vers le haut dans les airs, esquivant le coup.

"Merde." Dit Ritchie. "Cependant, je m'y attendais. Cruise, reste là pendant une seconde."

Sacha imagina rapidement la meilleure façon sur comment blesser Cruise. Ça pourrait bien être sa meilleure chance.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Aile D'Acier!"

Presque instantanément, les ailes de Dracaufeu commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il fonça dans les airs.

"Tiens-toi prêt, Cruise!" Hurla Ritchie.

Tandis que Dracaufeu s'approcha, prêt à frapper...

Le Pokémon Armure tendit les mains et attrapa les ailes brillantes de Dracaufeu.

"Oh non!" Chuchota Sacha, alors qu'il vit Dracaufeu avoir l'air surpris.

Cruise, cependant, grogna d'inconfort tandis que l'attaque super efficace brûlait dans ses paumes.

"Donnons tout ce qu'on a, Dracaufeu." Dit Sacha, en réalisant que Dracaufeu était très impuissant à ce moment. Incapable de bouger, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. "Attaque Rafale Feu!"

Les yeux de Dracaufeu commencèrent à briller d'une lumière rouge enflammée, tandis qu'il ouvrit ses mâchoires. Même des gradins, Jim, Flora et Scott pouvaient voir la fumée jaillir tandis qu'une puissante boule de feu fut formée dans la bouche du Pokémon Flamme.

"Cruise, attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Interpella Ritchie.

Alors que Dracaufeu relâcha le puissant souffle des flammes dans le visage de Cruise, le Pokémon Armure envoya une explosion torride d'électricité se répandre à travers le corps de Dracaufeu.

Le Pokémon Flamme gémit de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur un genou.

"Cruise." Dit lentement Ritchie. "Attaque Vibrobscur!"

Le lézard vert foncé comme Pokémon de type roche et ténèbres se tendit, avant de tirer un rayon d'une énergie hautement noire dans le Dracaufeu fortement affaibli.

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il regardait son Pokémon tomber sur le sol dans la défaite.

L'arbitre éleva le drapeau.

"Dracaufeu a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Tyranocif est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Il est dans le pétrin." Dit automatiquement Jim. "Je ne vois pas Pikachu vaincre ce Tyranocif. Il semble être vraiment de haut niveau."

"Tu as oublié quelqu'un." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'elle regarda Sacha rappeler Dracaufeu, et parler à la Pokéball.

Jim renifla.

"Ouais, comme si Nightmare pourrait battre ça." Répondit-il. "Ce Tyranocif est un monstre."

"Et Nightmare aussi." Dit Flora.

"Ouais, mais Tyranocif est un monstre avec un avantage du type." Dit Jim. "Contre tout ce que Nightmare peut lui réserver."

* * *

Sacha regarda Pikachu, avant de regarder Tyranocif.

"Dans les deux cas." Murmura-t-il. "Ça ne vas être plaisant."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'atteindre sa ceinture, et de retirer la Pokéball mauve.

"Nous allons être dans le même bateau." Dit-il. "Nous allons gagner ensemble. Nous allons perdre ensemble. Mais, je préfère la première option."

Il la lança dans les airs.

"Nightmare je te choisis!"

L'Ectoplasma shiny apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Joli Ectoplasma." Remarqua Ritchie. "Il a l'air vraiment fort et en forme."

"Merci." Dit Nightmare. "Et ne laisse pas les apparences te tromper. En fait, je suis un alcoolique secret."

Ritchie fit un regard différé, surpris par la capacité de pouvoir parler de Nightmare.

Nightmare lécha ses lèvres, en voyant Tyranocif.

"Je suis d'humeur à servir de la douleur." Remarqua-t-il.

"Ton Ectoplasma semble très confiant." Dit Ritchie, en ayant l'air clairement surpris.

Nightmare faisait des bonds, en attendant que l'arbitre élève le drapeau.

"Allez-vous annoncer le début de ce match?!" Cria-t-il à l'arbitre.

"Nightmare calme-toi!" Interpella-t-il.

"La ferme." Répondit Nightmare.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!"

"C'est toi qui va la fermer." Dit Ritchie. "Cruise, attaque Machouille!"

Tyranocif rugit, avant d'ouvrir ses mâchoires et de commencer à faire quelques pas tonitruantes vers Nightmare.

Nightmare ria.

"Aller, Nightmare!" Dit Sacha, alors que le Pokémon de type roche et ténèbres s'approcha de son Pokémon. "Esquive-le."

Nightmare ne bougea pas.

"Night..." Commença à interpeller Sacha, tandis que Cruise s'approcha d'avantage du Pokémon de type spectre et poison.

Ensuite, au dernier moment, Nightmare sauta et écrasa le visage de Tyranocif sur le sol de l'arène.

Le rugissement de douleur était presque assourdissant pour le Pokémon Armure.

"Oh ouais!" Dit Nightmare, en frappant l'air. "Maintenant, comme prochain tour..."

"Attaque Pied Ombre!" Hurla Sacha.

Tandis que Cruise se leva lentement, Nightmare sauta dans les airs, le pied brillant avec une énergie noire.

Cruise rugit de douleur, alors que l'attaque de Nightmare s'écrasa dans le dos de sa tête, l'entraînant à avancer.

"Cruise, Queue De Fer!" Hurla Ritchie.

Presque immédiatement, la queue du Pokémon de type roche et ténèbres commença à briller avec une lumière blanche. Il en venait à bout, ratant Nightmare de peu avec la frappe.

"Première prise!" Ria Nightmare.

Ritchie roula ses yeux.

"Cruise, ignore-le!" Exhorta-t-il. "Attaque Danse Draco."

"Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha. "Empêche-le d'augmenter sa puissance. Provoc le."

Nightmare soupira.

"Bon, je dois maintenant penser à certains abus." Dit-il, avant de regarder Tyranocif. "Dis donc, c'est un putain de Pokémon laid. On dirait l'extrémité du côté d'un bâtiment et il n'est pas à sa moitié de grande utilité. Et les sexes. On ne peut pas affirmer la putain de différence. C'est peut-être un Tyranocif salope pour autant que je sache. Là encore, je suppose que c'est pratique si on a besoin de frotter une allumette sur quelque chose."

Cruise avait arrêté d'utiliser Draco Danse et lança un regard noir à Nightmare avec un fort regard de haine sur son visage.

* * *

"Wow." Remarqua Jim. "Ce Tyranocif a l'air énervé."

Le rugissement assourdissant confirma son estimation, alors que le Pokémon Armure courra en avant, en essayant d'attaquer Nightmare.

Nightmare sauta négligemment en arrière sur le sol, esquivant facilement tous les coups.

"Aller!" Interpella-t-il, en esquivant une Dracogriffe. "Tu peux faire mieux que ça."

Cruise s'en est pris avec un Vibrobscur, que Nightmare esquiva en tombant au sol, en passant à travers la surface solide et en réapparaissant dans l'ombre de Cruise.

"Il faut donner du mérite à Nightmare." Dit Flora. "Il est incroyablement dur à toucher, lorsqu'il le veux."

Presque immédiatement, une Pokéball sur la ceinture de Jim explosa, et Shaymin émergea.

"Salut, Shaymin." Dit Jim. "Qui y a-t-il?"

Le Pokémon Gratitude regarda Flora.

"S'il est si dur à toucher." Demanda Shaymin. "Pourquoi ne le voulait-il pas l'être lorsque je luis ai botté le derrière dans ce match?"

Nightmare se retourna furieusement, pour faire des remontrances à Shaymin...

Et fut frappé par un Vibrobscur de Cruise, qui le frappa dans le dos.

Nightmare rugit de douleur, avant de tomber au sol.

Sacha lança instantanément un regard de colère à Shaymin, qui avait l'air un peu honteux.

"Désolé." Interpella le Pokémon de type plante. "Mon erreur!"

* * *

Nightmare se releva lentement, un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

"Oh ouais!" Cria-t-il, entraînant les fenêtres à trembler sur les échos. "Je suis d'humeur. Et tu sais ce qui arrive?"

Il sentit sa peau commencer à ramper, tandis que sa peau commença à devenir dorée et mauve.

"D'abord ça fait mal." Dit Nightmare. "Maintenant, c'est plutôt cool. Ça me donne une rumeur."

Il laissa échapper un hurlement émotif, alors qu'il tomba sur ses genoux.

"Tu as commis l'erreur de ta vie lorsque tu m'as frappé par derrière." Ria Nightmare. "Prépare-toi à sentir la pleine puissance de Nightmare."

Quelque chose commença à émerger des pointes sur son dos, avant que la lumière dorée commence à prendre la forme d'un Ectoplasma.

"Je dois vraiment découvrir quel est ce mouvement." Murmura Sacha, tandis que l'Ectoplasma doré fonça vers Cruise, avant de percuter sa forme dans le corps du Pokémon Armure. Il y avait un énorme écrasement, alors que l'explosion résultant aveugla temporairement toutes les personnes présentes.

* * *

La vision revint éventuellement, suffisamment pour que toutes les personnes présentes voient que les deux Pokémons étaient KO par l'utilisation de l'attaque.

"J'ai pas vu ça depuis longtemps." Murmura Sacha, alors que l'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Match nul." Déclara l'arbitre. "Les deux Pokémons ont été mis hors combat."

Sacha et Ritchie rappelèrent rapidement leur Pokémon, avant de se regarder l'un l'autre.

"Ça va devenir intéressant." Sourit Ritchie. "Pour le premier challenger, tu as vraiment livré un beau combat."

"L'épreuve du feu." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda Pikachu.

Ritchie regarda Sparky.

"Alors, est-ce qu'on va au fin fond des choses?" Dit Sacha, alors que Pikachu sauta de son épaule.

Ritchie approuva, tandis que Sparky sauta à terre.

Les deux Pokémons Souris se fixèrent l'un l'autre, avant que l'arbitre élève son drapeau.

"Commencez!"

Pendant un quart de seconde, Sacha et Ritchie se fixèrent l'un l'autre.

"Pikachu."

"Sparky."

"Attaque Tonnerre!" Crièrent-ils en même temps.

Les deux petits Pokémons électriques relâchèrent un puissant souffle d'électricité de leurs joues.

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision dans les airs, avant de s'annuler toutes les deux.

"Ça s'est bien passé." Remarqua Jim.

"Je crois qu'ils ne font simplement que se tester l'un l'autre." Dit Flora.

"Pikachu, utilise Vive-Attaque!"

"Sparky, attaque Hate!"

Pikachu sauta en avant, en fonçant vers Sparky, qui esquiva facilement l'attaque.

"Sparky, Queue De Fer!" Interpella Ritchie.

"Pikachu, réplique avec ta propre Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Sacha.

Tandis que les deux queues commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, Pikachu et Sparky se frappèrent l'un l'autre avec les appendices, criant tous les deux dans l'inconfort tandis que la dure queue ratissa à travers la surface de leur fourrure.

"Sparky, attaque Souplesse!" Hurla Ritchie.

Sparky récupéra rapidement, avant de se retourner et de claquer sa queue dans le corps du Pikachu de Sacha, repoussant la petite souris jaune à travers le sol.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha. "Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre. Tu es mon Pokémon le plus fort..."

"Je suis convaincu que Nightmare et Dracaufeu n'y verront aucune objection." Murmura Jim.

"Et nous pouvons l'emporter." Termina Sacha. "Lance l'attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Des étincelles commencèrent à émerger des joues de Pikachu, alors qu'il sauta et foudroya Sparky d'électricité.

Elle grogna de douleur.

Sacha continua d'avancer, en voulant presser l'avantage.

"Pikachu, utilise Vive-Attaque!"

Rapide comme l'éclair, le Pokémon Souris fonça sur le sol et écrasa son corps dans le Pikachu de Ritchie.

"Sparky, essaie de te relever!" Interpella Ritchie.

Elle se releva, lentement.

"Pikachu, attaque Queue De Fer!"

"Sparky, attaque Tonnerre!"

Alors que le Pikachu de Sacha sauta dans les airs, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche, Sparky lâcha une attaque électrique qui courra instantanément jusqu'à la queue métallique de Pikachu et lui donna un mauvais choc.

"Sparky, Damocles!" Interpella Ritchie.

Son propre Pikachu courra en avant, prête à décrocher le puissant coup.

"Pikachu, une autre Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Sacha, en sentant que le match était équilibré.

La queue du Pokémon Souris commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, tandis que Pikachu sauta et écrasa l'appendice dans le visage du Sparky approchante, qui criait de douleur. L'élan de sa propre attaque semblait l'entraver, l'arrêt soudain causa son corps à se déformer d'une manière qui ne sembla pas sain, ni sans douleur.

Elle tomba sur le sol de l'arène, en tremblant.

Sacha se sentait un peu mal, tandis qu'il donna l'ordre qui allait sûrement l'achever.

"Pikachu, attaque Electacle."

Pikachu prit une profonde inspiration, avant de foncer en avant.

"PikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPika!" Cria-t-il, en se couvrant d'électricité.

Sacha pouvait voir Ritchie fermer ses yeux, alors que la puissante frappa Sparky à pleine puissance.

Ritchie devint blanc, alors que Sparky rebondit sur le sol.

Tous les yeux dans le stade étaient rivés sur le petit Pikachu femelle, alors qu'ils regardèrent et attendirent qu'elle fasse un effort concerté pour se lever.

Finalement, après dix secondes qui semblèrent éternelles, l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Le Pikachu du Maître de la Tour a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Le Pikachu du Challenger est déclaré vainqueur."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Et la victoire revient au Challenger!"

Sacha frappa l'air, avant que Pikachu saute dans ses bras.

"Nous avons réussi!" Cria-t-il.

* * *

_"Navré pour la raclée, Sparky."_ Dit Pikachu en la regardant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_"Ah, ce n'est pas grave."_ Répondit Sparky. _"J'ai déjà vécu pire et survécu. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Bien qu'aucun des Pokémons qui m'avaient vaincu étaient tout à fait aussi beau que toi."_

_"D'a-ccord."_ Dit Pikachu, en devenant un peu rouge. _"Euh... Merci. Je crois."_

_"Il n'y a pas de quoi."_ Répondit Sparky, alors que Ritchie s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, en lui faisant un câlin.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans." Dit-il, en regardant Sparky. "Peux-tu me pardonner?"

* * *

"Eh bien, on dirait que tu m'as battu." Soupira Ritchie, tandis que lui et Scott s'approchèrent vers Sacha, Flora et Jim.

"On dirait bien." Répondit Sacha, alors que Ritchie fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un coffret argenté de la taille d'un livre de poche.

Il la tendit, en l'ouvrant pour révéler huit emplacements dans le boîtier de peluche. Sept des emplacements étaient vides, et l'un deux avait un petit Emblème Extrême en lui.

"En tant que vainqueur de la Tour Extrême de Fradamiville." Dit Ritchie. "Je te remets l'Emblème Rigoureux."

Sacha lui prit le Coffret d'Emblèmes.

"Merci Ritchie." Répondit-il, avant de l'élever par-dessus sa tête.

"J'ai gagné... L'emblème Rigoureux!" Cria-t-il.

Alors qu'il le fit, Flora, Jim et Scott l'applaudirent.

"J'imagine que tu meurs d'envie d'aller à la prochaine Arène Extrême." Sourit Scott.

"Ça serait génial." Répondit Sacha, en plaçant le Coffret d'Emblèmes dans son sac à dos. "Où est-elle, Scott?"

Scott sourit.

"Il faut que tu ailles à la Plage Tropicao." Répondit-il. "Je suis sûr que tu peux la trouver sur une carte. Le prochain endroit est appelé le Port Extrême."

"Le Port Extrême?" Demanda Sacha. "Eh bien, ça me va."

Il regarda Flora et Jim.

"Venez!" Dit-il, joyeusement. "Nous n'avons pas toute la journée."

Alors qu'ils les regardèrent, lui et Pikachu, courir au loin, Flora et Jim se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Une chose est certaine." Dit Jim. "On ne peut pas douter de son enthousiasme."

"Vraiment pas." Sourit Flora, alors qu'ils commencèrent à le poursuivre.

* * *

**Tout un match. Combattre le feu par le feu deux fois, c'était quelque chose.**

**Une chose est certaine : Nightmare sait parfaitement se servir de Provoc quand il veut.**

**Y aurait-il de l'amour entre Pikachu et Sparky?**


	10. Manoir Dans Les Montagnes

Chapitre 10. Manoir Dans Les Montagnes.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Ritchie ont poursuivi leur match, avec Pyro et Dracaufeu qui allaient s'affronter. Finalement, le Dracaufeu de Sacha a réussi à gagner avec Frappe Atlas. Ensuite, Cruise, le Tyranocif de Ritchie a vaincu le Dracaufeu de Sacha. Sacha a rapidement envoyé Nightmare, qui a incroyablement bien commencé, ne laissant pas Cruise le toucher. Ensuite, Shaymin est apparu et a accidentellement distrait Nightmare, l'entraînant à être frappé par un Vibrobscur. Nightmare a été presque repoussé, mais a tenu assez longtemps pour riposter avec une attaque Cyber Ombre qui les a mis KO tout les deux. N'ayant plus de Pokémons pour chacun d'eux, ils ont tous les deux envoyé leur Pikachu. Dans un match combattu serré, le Pikachu de Sacha a réussi simplement à triompher, éliminant Sparky avec un Electacle. Après le match, Ritchie a donné l'Emblème Rigoureux à Sacha. Scott a ensuite dit à Sacha où aller. La Plage Tropicao et le Port Extrême..._

* * *

La femme aux cheveux argentés rêvait. Elle ne savait pas de ce qu'elle rêvait. D'un temps et d'un endroit qui était plus paisible. Alors qu'elle regardait les gens de son rêve, un homme aux cheveux blancs, une femme blonde claire et une petite fille avec les mêmes cheveux de couleur blond blanc comme sa mère.

Ça avait été un temps calme, mais elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Et elle était impuissante à faire rien d'autre que le regarder.

La poussière fut peu à peu soulevée du sol, tandis que la cavalcade des Girafarigs chargeait, courant d'une chose ou d'une autre. Ça aurait pu être dans la peur, ou ça aurait pu être la saison des amours.

Elle regarda, alors que l'homme commença à leur crier de partir. Elle les regarda essayer, mais même si elle se retourna, elle ne pouvait pas bloquer les sons de la chair de ses parents être écrasée sous les sabots des Pokémons de type normal et psy.

"Non!" Cria-t-elle, avant de se réveiller, couverte de sueur.

"Putain de cauchemars." Marmonna-t-elle. "Et il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire."

Soupirant, elle jeta les draps de par-dessus elle et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

* * *

Tandis que l'eau chaude et apaisante de la douche passa sur sa peau, elle repensa à ce cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Ça avait été les événements réels de quand ses parents s'étaient faits tuer la nuit fidèle, il y a trente-six ans. Seulement, elle et sa sœur, Monica, s'étaient échappées. Mais pas indemnes. La façon dont elles avaient passé quatre heures jusqu'à un arbre aurait pu être le moment où elles seraient devenus plus proches. Mais, à la place, elles ne s'en étaient jamais tout à fait remis. Ça avait fait trop longtemps depuis qu'elles étaient amis. Trop longtemps depuis qu'elles s'étaient parlés. Après les événements de la cavalcade Girafarig, elles avaient été prises en charge par une tante qui avait été très gentille avec elles. Qui n'était même pas inquiète lorsqu'elles ont décidé d'adopter l'entraînement de Pokémons de type ténèbres. Ce qui avait commencé comme une rivalité amicale qui s'est développée en une lutte sanglante pour monter au sommet. Elle pensait avoir gagné, mais ça s'était avéré n'être qu'une victoire sans lendemain.

Toujours en pensant à ces jours possibles de salut, elle tendit la main et prit une serviette de l'armoire, avant de l'envelopper autour d'elle.

Parfois, elle souhaitait que les choses auraient pu être différentes. Cependant, d'autres fois, elle était heureuse qu'ils aient pris la tournure qu'ils avaient fait. Excepté le traumatisme précoce, elle en avait fait pas mal pour elle-même.

Souriant légèrement, Marion Blackwater enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la petite pièce.

* * *

"Noc!"

Elle regarda le sol, le petit Pokémon noir à quatre pattes, qui était venu la saluer.

"Salut, Noctali." Sourit Marion, en se penchant pour gratter le Pokémon Lune derrière l'oreille. "Ça va?"

Il mit une patte sur sa cheville, avant de lécher sa main.

Marion regarda l'horloge, en voyant qu'il était un peu dépassé sept heures.

"Viens." Sourit-elle. "Je vais aller te chercher à manger."

Noctali cria joyeusement, avant de partir au galop.

Marion ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Des années auparavant, elle avait remplacé Lance Stevens en tant que chef de l'Élite Quatre de Kanto et Johto. Sa vie était devenue beaucoup plus stricte. Pourtant, après l'obligatoire période de cinq ans, elle avait décidé de démissionner et de prendre sa retraite en tant que dresseuse pour avoir la paix dans sa vie pendant un certain temps. Elle s'était retiré dans sa cachette dans les montagnes d'Ébenelle et avait renouée avec tous ses Pokémons. Noctali en particulier. Le Pokémon Lune avait été son premier, donné par sa tante en tant qu'Evoli pendant toutes ces années. Elle ne l'a même pas gardé dans une Pokéball plus longtemps. Il semblait souvent si heureux d'errer autour du manoir. Son manoir dans les montagnes.

Tandis que Marion se leva pour aller à la cuisine, elle entendit le bruit de moteurs à l'extérieur.

Pas ces moteurs d'une voiture ou d'une moto. Ou encore celui d'un avion. Marion ne pouvait pas deviner ce que c'était.

Sa curiosité piquée, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre en se demandant ce qui pourrait l'avoir causé.

Noctali se mit à grogner doucement.

Tandis qu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, Marion pouvait voir plusieurs lumières dans le ciel sombre. Presque comme dans une forme d'un triangle. Ou peut-être...

_"Une pyramide?"_

Elle cligna des yeux, alors que les lumières commencèrent à descendre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Demanda-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

Debout sur la pelouse, en frissonnant légèrement, Marion leva les yeux et reconnut la structure comme quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis... Depuis...

_"Mademoiselle Blackwater." Sourit Brandon le Roi de la Pyramide, alors qu'il quitta la pyramide de pierre géante. "Merci d'être venue."_

_"Merci pour l'invitation." Répondit-elle. "Bien que, j'en suis un peu stupéfiée."_

_"Ah, il y a beaucoup d'espace." Dit Brandon, en mentionnant l'entrée. "Beaucoup de puissants dresseurs sont venus pour vous accueillir. Spenser, Juan, Olga, Koga, Lucio, Lance. Juste pour en nommer quelques-uns."_

Le souvenir de cette soirée la fit toujours sourire. Surtout à la rencontre d'un certain Maître Dragon aux cheveux enflammés qui avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée à la faire sentir la bienvenue. Surtout après avoir été promu à l'Élite Quatre après qu'Agatha ai démissionné pour être la championne d'arène de Jadielle à temps plein.

En effet, la phrase alors qu'une porte se ferma n'avait jamais été plus appropriée.

Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute que la Pyramide Extrême s'exposait à atterrir sur la grande surface claire de sa pelouse.

Désormais, elle était intriguée.

Marion regarda, avec intérêt, alors que la structure de pierre toucha le sol et que les sons des moteurs s'arrêtèrent.

Croisant les bras, elle regardait la porte s'ouvrir lentement...

Et elle ne pouvait pas cacher l'expression de surprise qui est apparue, tandis que les deux dresseurs quittèrent l'Arène Extrême.

Elle reconnut l'un d'eux comme un dresseur qui était récemment devenu le champion de la Conférence Verger. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir de son nom sur le dessus de sa tête.

Quant à l'autre dresseur, elle le savait.

_"Noctali a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre, en élevant ses drapeaux. Alors qu'il le fit, la foule était absolument déchaînée, en acclamant son nom. "Dracaufeu est déclaré vainqueur et la victoire revient à Doug Wilson de Jadielle."_

_Marion soupira, avant de rappeler le Pokémon Lune._

_"Merci." Chuchota-t-elle, en regardant le personnage de seize ans de Doug Wilson._

_"Félicitations." Dit Marion, un peu sèchement._

"Bonjour, Marion." Sourit Doug, alors qu'ils s'approchèrent d'elle, tous les deux. "Ça faisait longtemps."

* * *

"Alors, pourquoi as-tu la Pyramide Extrême?" Demanda Marion, tandis qu'ils s'assirent tous les trois dans son salon, à boire du café. Doug cherchait quelque chose de légèrement plus fort, mais comme elle n'avait pas bu à la maison, il avait été cruellement déçu.

Doug soupira.

"C'est une longue histoire." Répondit-il. "La version courte est que je dirige temporairement la Pyramide Extrême."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui?" Demanda Marion, en regardant Olly.

Il sourit.

"Hé, je me prépare pour un défi d'Élite Quatre." Répondit-il. "Je me tiens avec de puissants dresseurs. C'est une bonne méthode pour se préparer. Je ne faisais que lui rendre visite."

Marion approuva.

"J'apprécie ça." Remarqua-t-elle. "Ta logique est bonne."

Elle sourit par la suite.

"Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous chez moi à sept heures trente un Mardi matin?" Demanda Marion.

Doug ricana, en ayant l'air légèrement embarrassé.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Alors, je ne suis pas le plus grand navigateur d'une pyramide volante de trente et un mètres. Qu'êtes-vous, parfaite?"

"Nous étions en train d'essayer d'aller à Safrania de Jadielle." Dit Olly. "Nous avons fini par aller dans la mauvaise direction."

"Ouais, d'accord." Répondit Doug. "Je t'ai fait une faveur, en te conduisant à Safrania, et tu m'as continuellement extirpé sans arrêt lorsque j'allais dans la mauvaise direction."

"Hé, à quoi servent les amis." Dit Olly. "Et pour info, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'y conduire. J'aurais pu demander à Deoxys de m'y téléporter. Et je peux franchement te dire que tu es habitué à voler partout sur un Drattak."

"Avez-vous fini tous les deux?" Demanda Marion.

"Presque." Ria Doug. "Alors, c'est ici que vous vous cachiez depuis... Quoi, les trois dernières années?"

"Est-ce que ça fait vraiment trois ans?" Demanda Marion.

"Eh bien, la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de vous." Dit Olly. "Vous dirigiez l'Élite Quatre de Kanto et Johto."

Elle soupira.

"Ouais." Répondit Marion. "Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais en entrant dans l'Élite Quatre, il y a automatiquement une période de cinq ans où la seule façon de quitter mon travail est de graves problèmes de santé. Ensuite, après cette période de cinq ans, on peut continuer aussi longtemps qu'on le désire. Ou, on peut démissionner. J'ai décidé d'arrêter, pour avoir quelques années pendant que je méditais sur mon avenir."

"Et, qu'avez-vous pensé à propos de votre avenir?" Demanda Doug.

"Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée."

Olly sourit.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "J'ai une idée pour les prochaines heures."

Il la regarda.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai la moindre chance d'avoir un match. Je vais affronter le premier membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger dans quinze jours, et je veux simplement voir comment je m'en sors dans mon entraînement."

Marion soupira.

"Eh bien, ça pourrait être génial d'avoir un défi pour une fois." Dit-elle. "Il pourrait s'agir de mon premier match sérieux depuis... Longtemps."

Doug ria.

"Eh bien, on dirait que ça valait le coup de venir ici." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu vois, je t'ai fait une faveur."

Olly approuva.

"On dirait bien."

"Aimeriez-vous prendre un petit déjeuner." Demanda Marion. "Je préfère me battre l'estomac plein."

"Vous n'êtes pas la seule." Dit Doug.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, Marion entra dans la Pyramide Extrême pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en suivant Olly et Doug. Elle avait rassemblé ses Pokéballs, et était prête de voir à quel point le champion de Verger était doué.

"J'en déduis que vous avez besoin d'un arbitre." Remarqua Doug. "Puisque le gars habituel n'est pas là."

"Ouais, ça serait sympa." Dit Olly. "Ce n'est pas vraiment un match sans un certain type qui élève un drapeau."

Doug sourit au commentaire, avant d'aller dégoter un ensemble de drapeaux pour ses fonctions d'arbitrage improvisées.

"Comment veux-tu régler ça?" Demanda Marion.

"Je crois que les matchs d'Élite Quatre sont toujours à six contre six." Dit Olly. "Pas vrai?"

Elle sourit.

"Eh bien, ils en ont l'habitude." Répondit-elle. "Qu'ils le soient encore ou non, je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais, je peux voir que c'est le cas."

"Alors, allons-y à trois contre trois." Dit Olly, alors que Doug apparut du compartiment de rangement, en tenant un ensemble de drapeaux avec le logo de l'Emblème Courage dessus.

"Comme tu veux." Répondit Marion, tandis que Doug alla se placer dans la zone de l'arbitre.

"Je ne pensais jamais que je finirais là." Murmura Doug, alors qu'il regarda. "Très bien, envoyez votre premier Pokémon."

Marion prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton au milieu de l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Corboss!" Cria-t-elle. "Émerge de la nuit!"

Le Pokémon Big Boss apparut, en criant de fierté.

Olly ne manqua rien, en lançant une Pokéball.

"Luxray, en avant!"

* * *

"C'est là qu'ils se trouvent?" Demanda Cage, en regardant à travers ses jumelles de vision nocturne la grande pyramide de pierre. La Pyramide Extrême.

"C'est exact." Dit la voix à l'autre bout du casque d'écoute. "Deux G-Men et un ancien membre de l'Élite Quatre. Et notre intellect est bien sûr, exact."

"Ça semble être un trio plutôt dangereux."

"Ce sera également remarqué." Dit la voix froide. "Nous avons seulement l'intention de faire une déclaration en tuant Blackwater. Mais, les têtes de messieurs Lowe et Wilson feront l'histoire de la première page des nouvelles. Et ensuite, nous pourrons en affirmer la responsabilité. Nous devons instiller la peur dans ceux qui ont oublié que nous existons. Et par la peur, nous pouvons remonter. Remonter à la surface."

"Je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient éliminés." Répondit-il. "Avec de sévères..."

"Continue à penser ça." Ria une voix étrangère derrière lui.

Cage se retourna, uniquement pour qu'un genou s'écrase sur son visage.

Il laissa échapper un petit grognement, alors que la dernière chose qu'il sentit était son nez qui était cassé. Au moins il n'avait pas la possibilité de ressentir la douleur alors qu'il tomba dans les doux sens de l'inconscience.

* * *

"Luxray, Coup d'jus!"

Le Pokémon de type électrique se tendit, avant de relâcher un grand et puissant souffle d'électricité vers Corboss.

"Hate!" Interpella Marion.

Le Pokémon de type ténèbres et vol fonça sur le côté, ses grandes ailes majestueuses coupant facilement dans les airs.

"Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Marion.

Corboss cria avant de créer une boule énergétique noire et mauve au bout de son bec.

Luxray grogna, en anticipant le coup cinglant.

"Queue De Fer!" Cria Olly.

Le Pokémon de type électrique bondit dans les airs, la queue brillante et rayonnante avec une lumière argentée.

Corboss relâcha l'attaque de type spectre, uniquement pour voir Luxray la couper avec une attaque de type acier bien placée.

"Sers-toi de l'élan pour lancer l'attaque Etincelle!"

Luxray se couvrit de l'électricité, avant de réussir à écraser son grand corps dans le corps légèrement plus petit du Pokémon Big Boss, qui cria de douleur, en tombant du ciel.

Alors qu'il atterrit sur son dos, la porte intérieure de la Pyramide Extrême s'ouvrit...

Et Lance se dirigea à l'intérieur, en traînant le corps d'un homme en tenue de camouflage militaire.

"Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dehors." Dit-il, en lâchant le corps.

Marion éleva un sourcil, un peu surprise.

"Est-ce une sorte de plaisanterie?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Plus une histoire de fou." Répondit Lance, tandis qu'il s'agenouilla et commença à gifler légèrement le commando à travers le visage, en essayant de lui permettre de reprendre connaissance.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à voir dans tout ça, tous les deux?" Demanda Marion, en regardant Doug et Olly.

Doug ria.

"Eh bien." Dit-il, en ayant l'air un peu sournois. "C'est une très longue histoire."

"En gros." Remarqua Olly. "Un de nos gars en technologie a intercepté un message brouillé de quelque part. Malheureusement, il n'a pas pu le retracer d'où il allait et d'où il est venu. Mais, les bouts qu'il a récupéré disent qu'il allait être une menace à votre vie."

Marion le prit, avant de les fixer tous les trois.

"Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez?" Exigea-t-elle. "Qui est ce gars? Et qui êtes-vous, messieurs?"

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, tous les trois, avant de soupirer ensemble.

* * *

"D'accord." Répondit Doug. "Pour faire court, nous sommes les gentils. Ce gars est un des méchants. Quoi qu'il en soit, étant donné qu'il allait se casser et vous tuer, je pense que vous pourriez être plus aimable."

Marion roula ses yeux.

"Maintenant, vous venez de me faire paraître ingrate." Dit-elle, ironiquement. "Écoutez, j'apprécie que vous aviez besoin de penser de vous infiltrer ici, tous les trois, et de me protéger. Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il a réussi? Ma maison est alarmé, j'ai six Pokémon puissants. Si vous aviez décroché le téléphone et que vous me l'aviez fait savoir..."

"Est-ce que tu nous aurais cru?" Demanda Lance, alors qu'il déversa une bouteille d'eau sur le visage du commando inconscient, qui commença à tousser et à cracher.

"Je t'aurais cru, Lance." Répondit vigoureusement Marion, avant de regarder Olly et Doug. "Probablement pas ces deux frères rigoleurs qui ont pensé que l'idée de la subtilité était de faire atterrir une putain de Pyramide volante sur ma pelouse."

"Hé, c'était une manœuvre tactique brillamment exécuté qui a travaillé à un T." Dit Olly.

"On a une danse de flammes!" S'écria Lance, alors que le commando grogna.

"D'accord, empoisonneur." Dit Lance. "Qui es-tu, et pour qui travailles-tu?"

Il grogna, avant de cracher sur Lance.

"C'était tout bonnement désagréable." Commenta Doug, avant que la main du commando se dirigea vers sa ceinture et réussit à renverser une Pokéball.

La Pokéball s'ouvrit avec un éclat et un Demolosse émergea.

"Eh bien, ça répond à bien des questions." Dit Olly, en regardant Luxray. "Hé, Luxray, sortons ce Demolosse. Attaque Tonnerre!"

De l'électricité commença à craquer de la fourrure de Luxray, avant que le Pokémon de type électrique relâche l'attaque vers le Pokémon Sombre.

Le Demolosse réussit à esquiver l'attaque. Alors que l'électricité statique craqua dans le sol, les cheveux de Lance commencèrent à se lever.

"Je m'en occupe." Cria Doug, en lançant une Pokéball. "Aquali, va les attraper!"

Il envoya le Pokémon Bulleur, qui ronronna lors de l'apparition.

"Aquali, attaque Bulles D'O!" Interpella Doug.

Le Pokémon de type eau déclencha une avalanche de bulles vers le Pokémon de type feu et ténèbres, qui l'esquiva. Le Demolosse du commando déclencha alors un Vibrobscur vers Luxray, qui siffla de douleur, alors que l'attaque brossa à travers sa fourrure.

"Vous n'êtes que des amateurs." Remarqua Marion, en roulant ses yeux.

Elle coinça deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla fortement.

Presque immédiatement, le Demolosse se coucha et roula.

"C'est qui le bon garçon!" Dit Marion, en s'approchant et en se penchant. Le Demolosse remua la queue tandis qu'elle gratta son ventre.

"D'accord." Dit Olly. "Là, je me sens..."

"Je connais ce sentiment." Répondit Doug.

* * *

Marion les regarda tous les deux, avec un regard de fausse surprise sur son visage.

"Eh bien, ils ne m'appellent pas une maîtresse Pokémon de type ténèbres pour rien." Répondit-elle, avec un peu de condescendance.

"D'accord, vous avez fait quelque chose que nous ne pouvions pas faire." Avoua Doug.

Lance débattu l'assassin à ses pieds.

"Et pour ça." Dit-il. "Nous nous prosternons devant ta supériorité."

Marion lui sourit.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Lance." Répondit-elle.

"Alors, je ne le ferais pas." Cligna Lance. "Je vais enfermer ce type à l'endroit que Doug va me dire."

"Il y a sûrement un placard quelque part." Remarqua Doug. "Mais, pas dans le placard à équipement. Je ne veux pas qu'il casse des choses là-dedans. Enferme-le dans la chambre où Brandon avait l'habitude de conserver ses Pokémon légendaires."

"D'accord." Dit Lance. "Je vais l'enfermer là-dedans, mais je t'en prie, ne décolle pas. Puisque je ne suis qu'à quelques kilomètres d'Ébenelle, je pourrais aller voir la famille."

"Eh bien, je suis certain que c'est quelque chose qui peut s'arranger." Remarqua Doug. "En fait, je vais aller le chercher. Tu démarres."

Lance le laissa tomber sur le sol, entraînant un autre grognement de douleur.

Marion sourit.

"Eh bien, je vais vous laisser tous les trois à votre travail, messieurs les professionnels craqués." Dit-elle, avec seulement une trace de sarcasme dans sa voix.

"Très bien alors." Dit le Maître Dragon. "Assures-toi qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. C'est un petit..."

Il se replia, avant de regarder Marion.

"Je crois que nous allons partir alors."

Doug prit l'assassin par le collet, tandis que les deux anciens membres de l'Élite Quatre quittèrent la Pyramide Extrême.

"Olly, ça t'ennuierait d'ouvrir la trappe?" Demanda-t-il.

Olly appuya le bouton sur le mur, et une grande section de pièces apparurent, révélant une trappe.

"Ne tombe pas." Dit Doug, en poussant l'assassin dans le trou. "Ça va t'amener en bas."

Olly ferma la trappe, avant qu'ils se tapent la main, tous les deux.

"Travail terminé."

* * *

"Donc, c'était très fort avec le Demolosse." Remarqua Lance, tandis que lui et Marion marchèrent vers le manoir. "J'ignorais que tu vivais ici."

Il sourit, un peu nerveusement.

"Pour te dire la vérité." Dit Lance. "Je ne savais pas ce qui t'était arrivé. De ce que je savais, tu vivais dans les rues de Rosalia."

Marion éleva un sourcil, d'un air interrogateur.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je vivrais dans les rues de Rosalia?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne faisais que le présenter comme exemple." Répondit Lance.

"D'accord, par exemple, pourquoi vivrais-je dans les rues de Rosalia?"

"Tu sais." Dit Lance. "Je regrette vraiment d'avoir sortit un exemple de ce genre."

Il la regarda.

"C'était un exemple stupide. Je l'avoue. Bon, pouvons simplement laisser tomber tout ça?"

"Je... Crois bien." Dit Marion, en regardant la lumière du soleil émerger. "Wow, on dirait bien que ça va être une chaude journée. Je ne crois pas que tu ais envie de te faire conduire à Ébenelle? Ça ne va vraiment pas être des conditions de marche."

"Je comptais voler." Remarqua Lance. "Mais, j'imagine que je pourrais saisir cette opportunité. Si ça ne dérange pas trop..."

Marion sourit.

"Je peux t'assurer honnêtement que ça ne dérange pas." Répondit-elle, en plaçant une main sur le bras du Maître Dragon.

* * *

"D'accord, chahuteur." Dit Doug. "Quel est ton nom, et qui es-tu?"

"Va te faire foutre." Répondit l'assassin. "Je ne te le dirais pas de si tôt."

"Eh bien, il est du genre coopérant." Commenta Olly. "Dis-moi, t'es-tu déjà fait mordre par un Luxray?"

Son Pokémon de type électrique s'avança, en grognant à l'assassin.

Olly regarda ensuite le visage de l'assassin, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

"Où ai-je déjà vu ce gars avant?" Demanda-t-il. "Il me semble familier."

Il soupira.

"Quel est ton foutu nom?" Dit-il.

"Je ne lui ai pas dit." Cria l'assassin. "Alors pourquoi devrais-je te le...?"

"Luxray, Machouille!" Commença à ordonner Olly, avant d'abandonner.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Cracha l'assassin. "T'as pas le cran?"

"Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ton niveau." Dit Olly, en rappelant Luxray et en se retirant en haut vers la zone principale de la Pyramide Extrême.

"Tu n'iras nul part de sitôt." Remarqua Doug. "Sauf en prison."

"Ouais, comme si j'allais être là pendant longtemps!" Cria l'assassin. "Bientôt nous allons être ressuscités des cendres. Vous ne pouvez pas nous retenir. Et nous serons de retour!"

Doug soupira, avant d'aller en haut et de l'enfermer dans la chambre.

"Tu peux toujours rêver." Dit-il.

* * *

**On sait maintenant où se trouve Olly... et Doug aussi.**

**Marion a toute une aptitude. Calmer un Demolosse comme un gentil toutou...**


	11. L'affrontement Final De Sergio

Chapitre 11. L'affrontement Final De Sergio.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors qu'ils ont appris que Marion, ancien chef de l'Élite Quatre, était en danger, Olly, Lance et Doug ont fait irruption dans l'action avec un plan minutieusement exécuté. Tout d'abord, Olly et Doug ont fait atterrir la Pyramide Extrême sur sa pelouse à la prétention d'être, Olly l'a défié à un combat, tandis que Lance a rodé en se cachant dans les buissons à l'extérieur, à la recherche de l'assassin. Qui a réussi dans une certaine mesure..._

* * *

"Ouah, c'est dégoûtant." Remarqua Nightmare, alors qu'il sortit des ombres pour voir Flora accroupie au bord de la route, en vomissant beaucoup.

Elle se retourna, en grognant.

"Ça doit être quelque chose que j'ai mangé." Dit-elle, tandis que Sacha sortit de sa tente.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix teinté d'inquiétude.

Flora approuva.

"Je sens que j'ai simplement un peu mal au cœur." Dit-elle, en essuyant sa bouche. "Wow, qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé qui m'a fait faire ça?"

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma cuisine." Cria Jim. "C'est Sacha qui a cuisiné la nuit dernière."

"Et c'était beau." Dit défensivement Sacha. "Il n'y a rien de mal avec des œufs de Poussifeu, brouillés sur des toasts."

Il regarda ensuite Nightmare. "Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à voir avec sa maladie mystérieuse?"

Nightmare sembla grandement offensé par l'idée.

"Comment oses-tu!" S'écria-t-il. "Dans quel genre de monde vivons-nous là où les Pokémons sont immédiatement blâmés pour des cas de soudains vomissements inattendus. Je vais te dire. Nous vivons dans ce monde. Ce monde. Ce n'est pas joli, car vous êtes tous un gros bouquet de Pokéistes. Oui, tu m'as bien entendu, je l'ai dit. Plutôt que de blâmer tes talents culinaires risibles, tu choisis de blâmer quelque chose qui ne peut pas se défendre."

"Je ne faisais que voir." Répondit Sacha.

Nightmare flotta vers lui et le frappa avec un Direct Poison.

"EH BIEN, JE PEUX ME DÉFENDRE, SALOPE!" Rompit-il. "HEIN! COMMENT TU ME TROUVES MAINTENANT!"

* * *

"Nous y voilà!" S'écria dramatiquement Jim. "Amitimia. Aussitôt que nous partirons, la Plage Tropicao ne sera qu'à quelques kilomètres au nord."

"Nous ne sommes jamais venus à Amitimia avant." Commenta Flora. "Pas vrai?"

"Je ne m'en souviens pas." Dit Sacha. "Mais, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'arène ici, ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'est une petite ville un peu à l'écart."

"C'est sans doute l'équivalent de Bonaugure, Bourg Palette, Bourg-en-Vol ou Bourg Geon à Verger." Commenta Jim. "Une petite ville avec peu de gens."

"Ouais, mais il n'y a pas de laboratoire Pokémon." Dit Flora.

"Sans doute parce qu'il est à Fradamiville." Murmura Jim.

Alors qu'ils entrèrent tous les trois en ville, ils entendirent une sirène.

"Ouah, que s'est-il passé?!" S'exclama Sacha, en regardant autour de lui.

Quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

"Et où est Nightmare."

"On dirait que ça vient de ce supermarché." Dit Flora, alors qu'ils foncèrent tous les trois pour voir ce qui se passait.

* * *

Ils coururent tous les trois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, prêts et préparés à l'action...

Uniquement pour grogner lorsqu'ils virent qui était la cause de la perturbation.

"Pas eux." Marmonna Jim.

"Nous sommes de retour, pour se remplir les poches."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, ce que vous êtes moches."

"Afin de rebâtir la Team Rocket de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier toutes les Teams dans chaque nation."

"Afin de mettre fin à l'amour et à la vérité."

"Afin de répandre notre nom jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Élisabeth!"

"Daniel!"

"La Team Rocket est de retour à la vitesse de la lumière."

"Et nous sommes parfaitement prêts à la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre!"

Les deux humains tenaient des énormes sacs de choses qu'ils avaient l'intention de voler, tandis que Miaouss portait un sac d'argent.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous les trois?!" Exigea Sacha.

"Les morveux!" S'écria Danny.

"Alors, quoi?" Demanda Flora. "Vous en aviez marre de voler des Pokémons, vous avez donc choisi de recourir à dévaliser des supermarchés?"

"Tu me fais rougir." Répliqua Miaouss.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Souris sauta de l'épaule de Sacha, des étincelles émergeant de ses joues.

"Attaque Tonnerre!"

Tandis que Pikachu se prépara à lancer l'attaque électrique, il y avait soudainement le crissement de freins dehors.

Ensuite, la fenêtre vint en s'écrasant, douchant l'intérieur du supermarché avec des éclats de verre brisé...

Et une petit Pokémon, poilu, à quatre pattes dans deux nuances de bleu vint s'écraser à travers. Il avait également une queue avec une petite étoile dorée à quatre volets au bout.

"Ahhh!" Hurla Flora, en se cachant derrière Sacha. "Pas ça!"

"Un Luxio?!" Remarqua Jim. "Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il...?"

"Luxio, Fatal-Foudre!" Hurla une voix.

Le Pokémon Étincelle commença à crépiter d'électricité, avant de déchaîner le puissant souffle d'électricité vers le trio maléfique de criminels.

Danny, Lise et Miaouss, hurlèrent tous les trois de douleur, avant d'être envoyés s'écraser à travers le toit de l'immeuble.

"Voilà qui était fortuit." Commenta Lise.

"Tout à fait." Dit Danny.

"Tant pis." Termina Miaouss.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!"

* * *

"D'où est sorti ce Luxio?" Se demanda Sacha.

"On s'en fiche." Dit Flora, en ayant l'air incroyablement tendue.

Tandis que Jim regarda autour de lui, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Il était probablement dans sa fin de cinquante ans, et portait une veste bleue et un pantalon. Ses cheveux devenaient rapidement gris.

"Bravo Luxio, bravo!" Dit-il.

"Est-ce que je viens vraiment de rater l'action?" Demanda Nightmare, alors qu'il apparut de nul part.

"Sergio!" S'écria le caissier, tandis qu'il se leva. "Vous êtes venu nous sauver de ces méchants!"

L'homme, dont le trio assumait qu'il était Sergio, ria.

"Bien sûr que oui!" Répondit-il, avec une puissant confiance dans sa voix. "Je suis Sergio. Héros d'Amitimia."

"Oh misère." Marmonna Flora. "J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce type."

Le caissier lui fit un regard étonné.

"Un mauvais pressentiment à propose du bon vieux Sergio?!" Demanda-t-il. "Tu n'es pas du coin, pas vrai?"

Flora le foudroya du regard.

"En fait, non." Répondit-elle. "Et j'en suis grandement ravie."

Le caissier semblait comme s'il était sur le point d'avoir une énorme dispute avec elle, mais Sergio s'intercepta, en riant généralement.

"Oh franchement." Dit Sergio. "Ce n'est pas un problème important."

Il regarda le caissier.

"Vous devez respecter le droit de cette jeune fille de penser ce qu'elle veut."

Sergio regarda ensuite Flora.

"Et, dans mes temps libres, j'essaie d'empêcher les gens bons et pures de cette ville d'être lésés par les membres moins savoureux de la société."

"Eh bien, c'est bon pour vous." Commenta Jim. "Qu'est-il arrivé à la Force de Police?"

Sergio conserva le sourire sur son visage, mais il avait disparu une fraction d'avant.

"Ah, on ne peut jamais avoir trop de gens qui essaient de faire respecter ce qui est notre règle la plus fondamentale de la société." Répondit-il.

"J'imagine que c'est vrai." Remarqua Sacha.

"Et que comptiez-vous faire ici, tous les trois?" Demanda Sergio.

"Nous avons entendu une alarme." Dit Jim. "Alors, nous sommes venu voir de quoi il s'agissait."

Sergio sourit.

"Eh bien, c'est plus ou moins une bonne chose." Remarqua-t-il. "Il n'y a pas une partie de cette communauté qui est toujours prête à se jeter à l'eau et à aider quand c'est nécessaire."

Flora sourit, ironiquement.

"Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas besoin d'un égo gonflé pour faire la bonne chose." Dit-elle, en se retournant pour partir.

"C'est quoi son problème?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Lux Lux!" Approuva le Luxio de Sergio.

"Ne me parle pas." Dit Nightmare. "Rien ne te donne ce droit."

"Elle n'aime simplement pas Luxio." Répondit Jim, en regardant Sergio.

"Ah, je vois." Sourit Sergio. "Eh bien, tout le monde à un Pokémon qu'ils détestent."

"J'ai déjà eu une mauvaise expériences avec des Piafabecs." Remarqua lointainement Sacha. "Malgré ça, je ne les déteste pas."

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Jim. "Tu as essayé d'en attraper un quand tu étais débutant et tu as fini avec tout un troupeau d'entre eux qui t'ont poursuivit à travers les routes."

"En fait..." Répondit Sacha. "Ce n'est pas très loin de ce qui c'est vraiment passé."

Lui et Jim regardèrent Sergio.

"Eh bien." Dit Jim. "C'était génial de vous avoir rencontré."

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Continuez comme ça."

Ils se retournèrent lentement, tous les deux, et sortirent par la porte.

* * *

"Poképédia, hein?" Demanda Jim, en regardant l'ordinateur de Sacha.

"Ouais, je fais des recherches sur le Port Extrême." Répondit Sacha, en cliquant sur le lien.

La page devint blanche.

"La page n'a pas encore été créée." Lu Jim, tout haut, alors que Flora marcha dans la pièce. "Et c'était quoi ton problème tout à l'heure?"

Flora le foudroya du regard.

"Eh bien, pour qui il se prend ce gars?" Répondit-elle. "Utiliser un Luxio pour empêcher les criminels de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Et il nous a complètement fait sauter. Nous sommes entrés pour voir ce qui se passait, avant qu'il arrive et quel remerciements avons-nous?"

"Tout ça a rapport à Luxio, pas vrai?" Dit Sacha, en se retournant sur sa chaise.

"Peut-être bien." Répondit Flora, en se calmant un peu.

Presque juste au bon moment, Nightmare apparut en tenant un paquet se six Bières Persian Noir.

"J'ai de la bière!" Chanta Nightmare. "Bien que, je n'en ai que deux."

"Je peux en voir six." Dit Jim.

"Ouais, mais je compte les mélanger ensemble et en faire une énorme méga bière." Ria Nightmare.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne les mélanges pas toutes les six?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare pensa à ça, avant que ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

"Merci, douce princesse!" Hurla-t-il, avant de sortir à nouveau en courant.

"Quel imbécile." Dit Sacha, en se laissant retomber sur la chaise. "Pas le moindre détail sur le Port Extrême ou le Génie Extrême."

"Eh bien." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit.

"Tu pourrais avoir à improviser." Commenta Flora. "Hé, c'est ce que tu as fait à la Ligue Extrême de Kanto. C'est quoi le pire qui peut arriver?"

"Je crois que je vais aller voir de quoi a l'air l'arène avant de faire le point sur ma stratégie." Réfléchit Sacha, en faisant des bonds. "J'ai tellement hâte d'aller là-bas et de gagner mon deuxième emblème."

* * *

"D'accord, j'en ai marre." S'écria Miaouss, tandis qu'il atterrit sur sa tête. "Ce Miaouss en a vraiment marre de se faire exploser dans les airs et d'aller s'écraser sur cette fétiche."

Il tendit une patte et sortit la pièce de métal de sa fourrure, en l'ajustant.

"Peut-être que nous devrions nous procurer des costumes qui résistent à l'air." Songea Danny. "Ensuite..."

Lui et Lise frottèrent leurs jambes.

"Nous pourrions éviter les irritations." Termina Lise.

"Ça devient vraiment ennuyeux." Dit Miaouss. "Et vous n'êtes pas mieux que Jessie et James, vous deux."

Lise tendit une main et l'écrasa sur sa tête.

"Ferme-la, Miaouss." Rompit-elle. "Maintenant, écoutez-moi et écoutez-moi bien. Parce que, c'est ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons prendre cette petite ville d'assaut et détruire la réputation d'avoir un héros. Toute personne qui doute à ce sujet, parlez maintenant ou qu'ils sachent à jamais que je m'en fiche."

Miaouss éleva une patte.

"Comment allons-nous faire ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit.

"Oh, ça va être très simple."

"Je peux vous rendre ça encore plus simple."

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour voir qui avait parlé.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir l'homme bien habillé, qui était appuyée contre le mur de la ruelle. Il avait les cheveux argentés mi-longueur, et une barbiche noire, qui ne cachait pas un sourire sournois. Il portait un long manteau brun, qu'il a ouvert pour révéler le sombre costume bleu d'Artikodin, avec une cravate rouge.

Comme prévu, ses chaussures semblaient être tout aussi coûteuses que son costume.

"Qui es-tu?" Demanda Danny.

L'homme se mit à rire, alors qu'il éleva le bras et examina la montre plaquée or. Il regarda l'heure, avant de l'abaisser à nouveau. Tandis qu'il le fit, les trois Rockets virent que le visage de l'instrument de chronométrage était recouvert de diamants.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Vincent." Répondit-il, en sortant un dossier de son manteau. "Et je crois que ça pourrait vous filer un coup de main."

"Euh... Vincent." Dit Lise. "Qui es-tu et pourquoi nous aides-tu?"

Vincent continua à sourire, alors qu'il leur donna le dossier.

"Vous le découvrirez assez vite." Répondit-il, en se retournant pour partir. "Je vais être en contact."

Ils regardèrent tous les trois, tandis que le mystérieux personnage marcha vers la ruelle sombre et disparut dans la nuit.

"Je suis tout à voir ce qu'il nous a donné." Remarqua Danny.

"Ouvre-le, mon cher Danny!" Cria Miaouss.

* * *

"D'accord, vos Pokémons sont tous en pleine forme." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle d'Amitimia, en rendant un plateau contenant dix-sept Pokéballs et Pikachu. "Je suis un peu inquiète parce que je crois avoir égarée un billet de vingt dollars pendant que je m'occupais de cet Ectoplasma très intéressant."

"Ouais, il aime penser qu'il est intéressant." Dit Sacha, alors que Nightmare émergea de la Pokéball.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir touché à mon seau." Exigea-t-il, en regardant le grand seau rouge en plastique que Jim portait.

"Quoi, ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Ouais, il y a cinq bouteilles de Bière Persian Noir là-dedans." Répondit Nightmare.

"Je croyais que tu en avais six." Dit Sacha.

"Ouais, j'en ai bu une en chemin pour voler ce seau." Dit Nightmare. "Lorsque ce héros était..."

Avant que Nightmare puisse finir de parler, un personnage qui portait un masque de ski noir s'infiltra, avec un Machopeur à ses côtés.

"Tout le monde à terre!" Hurla-t-il. "Tout ceux qui ne le feront pas vont se faire tabasser par mon Machopeur. Maintenant, donnez-moi l'argent!"

"Nightmare!" Interpella Sacha. "Je t'achète un baril de Persian Noir si tu..."

Nightmare sprinta immédiatement vers le Machopeur.

"Hé, connard!" Dit-il.

Le Machopeur sembla inquiet, tandis que le voleur masqué grogna.

"Nightmare, Direct Poison!" Hurla Sacha.

Nightmare éleva un poing, qui brillait avec une lumière mauve. Il écrasa ensuite son poing dans le Machopeur, le mettant immédiatement KO.

"Maboul, je me tire d'ici." S'écria le voleur, en se retournant pour partir.

"Non, pas du tout!" Hurla Nightmare, en sautant dans les airs. "Pied Ombre!"

Le pied de Nightmare craqua avec une énergie noire, tandis qu'il envoya son membre s'écraser dans le dos du criminel fuyard.

Il y avait un cri étranglé, alors qu'il alla s'écraser à travers les portes du Centre Pokémon.

"Merde, Nightmare est fort." S'écria Nightmare. "Et il semble faire référence à lui-même à la troisième personne."

Soudainement tout le Centre Pokémon éclata en applaudissements, tandis que Sergio entra, en traînant le corps du voleur inconscient.

"Il nous a tous sauvé." Hurla un homme au hasard.

"Gloire à Sergio!" Cria une femme.

Nightmare grogna.

"Oh pour l'amour d'Arceus!" Cria-t-il. "Je suis cinq fois mieux que ce gars l'est. J'ai été celui qui a sauvé vos fesses de vous faire voler. Je suis celui qui a agi agressivement envers un super méchant. Je suis le seul qui a généralement sauvé la situation. Alors, comment se fait-il que cet amateur a un fan club?"

"Tu nous as effectivement sauvé." Remarqua une deuxième femme au hasard. "Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Sergio serait arrivé."

Flora laissa échapper un petit cri, tandis que le Luxio de Sergio apparut.

"Allez tous vous faire foutre." Marmonna Nightmare, en s'en allant.

Le Luxio de Sergio laissa échapper un petit grognement alors que Nightmare le frappa en s'en allant.

"Hé, ne frappe pas mon Luxio." Dit furieusement Sergio.

Nightmare ricana.

"Et qu'allez-vous faire à propos de ça?" Demanda-t-il. "Car je suis Nightmare, seigneur de la nuit, le roi de la peur. Effaroucheur de choses qui doivent effrayer."

"LYNCHEZ-LE!" Hurla une des personnes dans le Centre Pokémon.

Nightmare disparut rapidement dans les airs.

"Cette ville est remplie de salauds." Marmonna Jim.

"Pauvre Nightmare." Dit Flora.

"On ne peut partir avant qu'il réapparaisse." Remarqua Sacha. "Et ça pourrait prendre toute la nuit. Il est probablement en train de dormir dans une décharge en ce moment."

* * *

Sergio fredonnait un petit air peu mélodieux alors que lui et son Luxio traversèrent l'allée, en direction de leur maison.

"Une autre bonne nuit de travail ici, Luxio." Dit-il.

"Lux Lux Luxio!" Approuva le Pokémon Étincelle.

"Nous continuons encore et encore, et ces gens continueront à essayer d'adorer le sol sur lequel je marche."

Sergio réussit à faire un petit rire.

"Dommage, c'est toute une grosse arnaque." Dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, pour voir deux criminels et leur Miaouss, que lui et Luxio avaient arrêtés plutôt dans la journée.

"Excusez-moi?" Demanda Sergio.

La femme ria.

"Quand nous avons atterri tout à l'heure." Dit-elle.

"Nous avons eu une conversation très intéressante avec quelqu'un qui prétendait représenter les diverses sectes criminelles dans cette petite ville de merde." Remarqua l'homme.

"Il semblait penser que vous les payiez pour qu'ils commettent de petits crimes pour ensuite que vous apparaissiez pour les arrêter." Continua Miaouss.

"C'est... C'est absurde!" Tempêta Sergio.

"Ouais, mais pourquoi quelqu'un comme ça mentirait à propos de quelque chose comme ça?" Demanda Lise.

"Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu." Ricana Danny.

Sergio se fana visiblement, ses signes de bravade disparu. Même son Luxio semblait dégonflé.

"Je voulais juste me sentir être nécessaire." Murmura-t-il. "J'avais l'habitude de posséder une usine ici. Je me suis fait un tas d'argent, en employant tout un tas de gens dans le coin. Mais, pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté, elle a dû fermer. Personne ne me l'a reproché, mais sans ça... Je ne me suis jamais senti nécessaire par qui que ce soit. Maintenant, toute la ville m'aime."

Miaouss ricana.

"C'est une histoire touchante." Dit-il, d'une voix traînante. "Mais, ne vous en faites pas. Nous allons garder le secret."

"À condition que vous nous accordiez une faveur." Sourit Danny.

* * *

"Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que lui, Jim et Flora commencèrent à chercher le Pokémon Ombre dans les rues d'Amitimia. "Où es-tu?"

"Nightmare!" Interpella Jim.

"Nightmare, je vais faire sortir Dusk!" Cria Flora.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse.

"Ouais, il n'est clairement pas ici." Songea Flora, avant qu'il y ai une toux.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Commença à dire Sacha, avant qu'ils virent Sergio se tenir accoudée à une ruelle.

"Oh, regardez ça." Dit sarcastiquement Flora. "C'est le grand héros."

"Je peux vous parler à tous les trois?" Demanda Sergio, en leur faisant signe de s'approcher.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de lui. Il sembla dégonflé. Presque fatigué.

"À propos de quoi?" Exigea Jim.

"S'il vous plaît, venez simplement par ici." Supplia Sergio.

Sacha et Jim commencèrent à s'approcher, à contrecœur.

Flora resta appuyée contre le mur.

"Tu ne viens pas?" Demanda Jim.

"Pas si ce Luxio est dans les parages." Répondit Flora.

"D'accord, on va voir ce qu'il veut." Dit Sacha. "Et on reviendra plus tard."

Flora regarda ses deux amis partir vers le coin où Sergio avait disparu...

Seulement pour entendre un sursaut, suivi d'un hurlement.

Contre son meilleur jugement, elle alla courir après eux, en tournant dans l'allée.

Cependant, il n'y avait aucun signe de Sacha, Jim ou Sergio.

"Quoi encore?" Demanda-t-elle. "Où sont-ils passés?"

Elle mit ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche.

"Sacha!" Hurla Flora. "Jim!"

Il n'y avait aucune réponse.

"Où êtes-vous les amis?!"

Elle se retourna...

"Ils ne sont pas ici!" Dit Nightmare.

Elle cria de surprise, en prenant un peu de recul.

"Ne fais pas ça!" S'écria Flora. "Espèce d'idiot."

"Ahhhh!" Ria Nightmare. "Est-ce que le gros méchant Nightmare a fait peur à la petite Flora?"

"Boucle-la." Répondit Flora. "As-tu vu ce qui s'est passé?"

"La question n'est pas ce que j'ai vu." Dit Nightmare. "La vraie question est qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu."

"Qu'as-tu pas vu?"

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas vu Sacha et Jim et cet étrange crétin appelé un héros ne pas tomber dans un trou." Dit Nightmare.

"Nightmare peux-tu arrêter ton cinéma?" Demanda Flora. "Parce que je ne te suis vraiment pas."

"D'accord, ils ont disparu dans le sol." Ria Nightmare. "Mais où sont-ils désormais?!"

Il descendit dans un rire chaotique, avant de regarder une Flora au visage sévère.

"Allons-nous aller les secourir, oui ou non?" Dit Flora.

"Ouais, allons-y." Répondit Nightmare. "Je ne fais rien pour l'instant."

Ils marchèrent lentement vers l'allée sombre et trouvèrent le grand trou.

"Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu faire ça?" Se demanda Flora.

"De la machinerie lourde." Dit Nightmare. "Ou un Onix."

"Je me demande quelle est sa profondeur." Réfléchit Flora.

Nightmare éclata de rire.

"Ne pense même pas à me pousser." Dit furieusement Flora.

"Trop tard." Répondit Nightmare. "C'est déjà fait."

* * *

"Laissez-nous sortir d'ici!" Hurla Sacha, alors que lui et Jim étaient enfermés dans des cages. Leurs Pokéballs avaient été prises et enfermées dans une boîte, tandis que Pikachu avait été placé dans la cage Anti-Pikachu brevetée de la Team Rocket.

"Que dirais-tu, de non!" Ria Danny, alors que Lise le rejoint. Sergio était debout derrière eux, en ayant l'air misérable.

"Sergio, espèce de salaud de menteur!" S'écria Jim. "Prétendre d'être un héros, alors que vous aider les méchants!"

"Ah, le bon vieux Sergio ne fais que couvrir ses fesses." Ricana Lise. "Ne pensez pas trop de mal de lui. Après tout, nous avons tous nos secrets."

"Ce n'est pas bien." Murmura Sergio. "Je ne devrais pas faire ça."

Danny le foudroya du regard.

"Allez vous assurer que personne ne s'infiltre ici." Dit-il. "Et ensuite nous oublierons vos... Délits."

En ayant l'ai toujours dépressif, Sergio erra hors de la salle, suivi de son Luxio.

* * *

Flora grogna légèrement, tandis que Brasegali atterrit sur le sol, presque sans bruit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nightmare vint s'écraser sur le sol. Queuta le bruit des bouteilles cassées et un grognement.

"Entrée Subtile." Marmonna Flora, alors que Brasegali secoua la tête.

_"Comme, dis donc, mec."_ Marmonna le Pokémon Ardent. _"Cette entrée a été totalement butée. Après tout, tu nous as totalement explosé hors de l'eau. Je parle que nous étions sur la surface, légèrement sous la surface. Maintenant, nous sommes dans les airs, à faire Ouah, c'est trop loin."_

"Silence, espèce de poulet surdimensionné." Rompit Nightmare. "Nous sommes sensés faire une entrée discrète."

_"C'est simplement pas cool, mec."_ Répondit Brasegali. _"Si tu veux commencer à lancer des manches d'insultes, alors tu es essentiellement une grosse boule de gaz."_

"Alors, n'introduis aucune flammes nues près de moi." Plaisanta Nightmare.

Tandis qu'il finit de parler, une porte s'ouvrit et une tête regarda.

"Qui est là!"

"Merde." Dit Flora, avant d'être pétrifiée alors que Sergio et soin Luxio entrèrent dans la pièce. "Double merde."

"Aller, Flora!" Hurla Nightmare, tandis que Luxio lui grogna dessus. "Ce n'est qu'un putain de chat avec une queue de luxe."

Il ricana.

"Eh bien, je vais foncer." Continua Nightmare, toujours en souriant. "Je suis sûr que tu peux surmonter ta peur à temps pour l'empêcher de te tuer."

Flora ne répondit pas verbalement, mais le regard qu'elle donnait à Nightmare suggéra qu'elle voulait envelopper ses mains autour de sa gorge et de commencer à la presser. Soit ça, soit elle était sur le point d'avoir une énorme crise de panique.

"Écoute, je crois que c'est quelque chose que tu peux faire." Interpella Nightmare, en disparaissant à travers le mur.

Flora prit lentement une profonde inspiration, tandis que le Luxio s'avança vers elle.

"Je crois que vous n'êtes pas aussi bon que les gens le prétendent." Dit-elle, en regardant Sergio. "Où sont-ils?"

"Dans les cages." Répondit Sergio, avec sa voix plate et sans émotion. "Ils sont sur le point de se faire voler leurs Pokémons. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix."

"Il y a toujours un choix!" Hurla Flora, avec du feu dans ses yeux. "Et je suis sur le point de faire le choix de ne plus avoir peur de ce putain de Skitty bleu. Brasegali, attaque Lance-Flamme sur Luxio!"

Le Pokémon Ardent approuva, avant de sauter et de couvrir le Pokémon Étincelle de flammes.

Le Pokémon de type électrique grogna et gémit de douleur, tandis que les flammes coururent à travers sa fourrure.

Brasegali retomba sur le sol, prêt à attaquer à nouveau.

* * *

"Bientôt, nous serons partis depuis longtemps." S'écria Lise.

"Et vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous trouve." Dit Danny.

Sacha éclata soudainement de rire.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Morveux?" Demanda Lise.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment envers ça." Dit Miaouss, alors qu'ils commencèrent à trembler tous les trois.

"Nightmare." Cria Jim, en voyant le Pokémon Ombre.

"Frappe-les avec tous ce que tu as." Hurla Sacha.

Nightmare sortit son bâton de baseball.

"Dites bonjour à mon petit camarade!"

* * *

"D'accord, tu gagnes." Dit maussadement Sergio. "Je n'ai pas la volonté de me battre avec toi."

Flora et Brasegali le regardèrent, surpris.

"Mais..." Commença à dire Flora.

"Ton ami avait raison." Répondit Sergio. "Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux."

Il s'écarta.

"Vas-y." Dit-il, avec des yeux vides. "Va aider tes amis."

Flora et Brasegali quittèrent la pièce, en gardant toujours un œil sur Sergio et Luxio.

* * *

Elle trouva Sacha et Jim en train de récupérer leurs Pokéballs, alors que Nightmare buvait une énorme bouteille de Vodka Raichu Blanc.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Flora.

"Nightmare les a envoyé tous les trois vers d'autres cieux." Répondit Jim. "Et a ensuite découvert que nous étions sous un bar. Il a été piller la caisse de bière et tout ce qu'il pouvait voler."

"Ouais, qui est le putain de héros maintenant." Dit Nightmare. "J'ai sauvé ces deux-la, aidé à surmonter ta peur de Luxio, découvert un escroc..."

Il s'arrêta alors que Sergio se montra.

"Parlant d'escroc." Marmonna Jim.

"Ok, je l'ai mérité." Répondit douloureusement Sergio.

Ils le regardèrent tous les trois.

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?" Demanda Sacha. "Pourquoi est-ce que le héros d'Amitimia déciderait d'aider un groupe de vauriens comme la Team Rocket?"

Jim regarda Sergio.

"Qu'est-ce que Lise voulait dire, lorsqu'elle a dit que nous avons tous des secrets?" Demanda-t-il.

Sergio soupira.

"J'imagine que je devrais tout vous dire." Dit-il. "Et ensuite, j'espère que pourrez commencer à comprendre pourquoi."

* * *

"Wow." Murmura Sacha. "C'est un peu triste."

"Un peu." Remarqua Flora. "Mais, pas vraiment."

"Je peux au moins comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça." Dit Jim.

Il soupira.

"Écoutez, si vous voulez continuer à faire ça." Continua Jim. "Je ne le dirais à personne."

"Moi non plus." Dit Flora.

"Je ne dirais rien non plus." Confirma Sacha.

Nightmare toussa.

"Combien ça vaut?" Demanda-t-il.

Sergio secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Je refuse de faire cette chose déshonorante plus longtemps."

Il soupira, avec démission.

"Je ne vais pas jeter de la poudre aux yeux de ceux qui se tournent vers moi plus longtemps."

Sacha et Flora approuvèrent.

"Alors..." Dit Jim. "Je crois que nous allons simplement partir."

"Ouais, il faut qu'on aille à la Plage Tropicao." S'écria Sacha.

Pikachu cria d'agrément.

"Alors, je vous souhaite bonne chance avec tout ce que vous devez faire." Sourit Sergio. "Adieu et merci de m'avoir fait rappeler que j'avais l'habitude d'être un bon type avant."

* * *

Plus tard sur la route de la Plage Tropicao.

"Alors, Flora." Dit Jim. "Tu n'as plus la peur de Luxio désormais?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Je pense que non." Répondit Flora. "Je ne crois pas..."

Jim ouvrit une Pokéball, et son propre Luxio apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Lux!" Cria le Pokémon Étincelle.

Flora jeta un œil au Pokémon électrique.

"Euh... Flora." Dit Sacha, alors qu'elle devint blanche.

"NOOOOON!" Hurla-t-elle, en courant au loin.

"On dirait qu'elle n'en a pas encore fini." Dit Jim, alors que lui et Luxio secouèrent leur tête.

Sacha sourit.

"Eh bien, elle a la bonne idée." Hurla-t-il. "Direction Plage Tropicao!"

"Pika!"

Lui et Pikachu commencèrent à courir après elle.

Jim soupira, avant de rappeler Luxio et de courir après eux.

* * *

**Est-ce que Sergio est passé pour un bon type, ou un salaud à vos yeux?**

**Qui est le mystérieux Vincent qui a prêté main forte à la Team Rocket? Il ne s'agit pas du même Vincent qui était avec Jimmy et Marina.**


	12. À La Recherche Du Port

Chapitre 12. À La Recherche Du Port.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim sont arrivés à Amitimia, où il est devenu évident que les habitants adoraient un héros local appelé Sergio. Cependant, tandis qu'ils traînèrent, ils ont découvert que quelque chose n'allait pas. La Team Rocket a attaqué, et a essayé d'escroquer Sergio en les aidant. Et a presque réussi..._

* * *

La pluie fit un grondement sourd, le son de ça s'écrasant sur le trottoir assourdit presque dans le silence.

Enveloppant son manteau autour de son corps, Vincent entra dans la porte et sortit son téléphone portable.

Il jura silencieusement alors qu'il vit l'absence de signal. La pluie gâcha clairement le morceau en plastique de merde qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée.

"Fils de..." Commença à marmonner Vincent, alors qu'il laissa tomber le téléphone temporairement inutile dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Il l'avait acheté pour éviter d'utiliser son propre téléphone pour cette mission personnelle. Après que l'appel impliquant l'ordre d'exécution de Marion Blackwater avait été intercepté par quelqu'un, Vincent avait essayé d'éviter d'utiliser son propre téléphone autant que possible à des fins commerciales. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas retracé, mais il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque à l'avenir que quelqu'un puisse être en mesure de faire un lien vers lui.

Toujours en bouillonnant silencieusement, il quitta le confort relativement sec de la porte et se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique sur la route.

Il ne rencontra aucun trafic alors qu'il franchit la route et vers les confins de verre de la cabine téléphonique.

En fouillant dans sa poche, il trouva un peu de monnaie et la glissa dans le trou, en prenant le récepteur.

Vincent entendit la tonalité, tandis que le téléphone continua à sonner.

Il tapota, impatiemment, ses doigts sur le verre, en les tambourinant au rythme de la sonnerie.

Ensuite, quelqu'un décrocha.

"Fabriquant de Verre Lampard, Lampard et Lampard." Dit la voix. "Comment puis-je diriger votre appel?"

Vincent sourit.

"Passez-moi M. Saka." Dit-il. "Dites-lui que c'est Vincent Sturridge."

"Un instant, monsieur."

Il entendit la musique au bout de la ligne, en se demandant pourquoi ils avaient choisi ce morceau de musique particulier. La Quatrième Symphonie de Morton. C'était quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais particulièrement apaisé.

Pendant qu'il attendit, Vincent entendit le bruit d'un moteur au loin, suivie d'une lumière vive.

Il tendit le cou, en voyant ce que c'était...

Seulement pour être un peu pétrifié tandis qu'il reconnu la voiture de patrouille. Ensuite, il se redressa, et se brossa. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance de les arrêter, de sortir de la voiture et de venir vers lui.

Il n'agissait pas de manière suspecte et son dossier était impeccablement propre.

Tout en gardant un œil sur la voiture de patrouille, il entendit une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Oui, qui est à l'appareil?"

Il reconnu immédiatement les tons vifs et brutaux de l'homme qu'il respecte énormément.

"C'est Vincent." Dit Vincent. "Je jurerais que j'ai dit à la fille à l'autre bout de la ligne de vous le dire."

Il y avait une petite toux.

"J'ai été mal renseigné, alors." Remarqua-t-il. "Je vais m'assurer que les mesures appropriées soient prises."

Vincent racla sa gorge.

"C'est bon de vous reparler." Dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés. "Votre orientation m'a manqué lorsque vous étiez..."

"Pourtant, tu t'es renforcé dans la brèche." Continua la voix. "Tu as fait un travail remarquable de sorte que nous ne sommes pas disparus. Il y a quelques années, ça aurait été le cas."

Vincent hocha la tête, en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

"Maintenant, il faut répliquer." Dit la voix. "Personne ne s'attend à quoi que ce soit de nous. Le grand public s'imagine que nous avons disparu. La loi considère que nous sommes en voie de disparition."

Il y avait un rire froid.

"Ils ignorent que, grâce à toi, nous sommes plus forts que jamais."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Vincent. "Là encore, ça ne serait guère plus un secret s'ils le savaient."

Il était vaguement conscient que la voiture de patrouille avait disparu, probablement à harceler certains criminels amateurs.

"Quelle est la situation de ta mission?" Demanda la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Je peux maintenant suivre l'itinéraire de Daniel et Élisabeth." Répondit Vincent. "Puisqu'ils ont remplacé Jessie et James..."

Il y avait reniflement dérisoire au téléphone.

"Ces deux imbéciles." Dit la voix. "M'ont causé plus de tort que de bien. Ils étaient totalement inefficaces et je suis heureux qu'ils aient disparu. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne les ai pas congédiés est parce qu'ils faisaient mieux passer mes autres ouvriers."

"Vous voulez que je vous les amène?" Demanda Vincent. "Daniel et Élisabeth?"

Il y avait une brève pause, avant que la voix réponde.

"Fais-le." Dit-il. "Je veux avoir ces deux-la pour lorsque nous irons leur rendre visite. Ceux avec qui nous avons des comptes à régler."

"Tout de suite." Répondit Vincent. "Je vais les retrouver et ils seront à votre service d'ici une semaine."

"Bien, Vincent, bien." Dit la voix. "Tu as bien travaillé."

"Et je vais continuer à vous servir." Dit Vincent. "Et je vous reparlerai bientôt."

"Ne me déçois pas." Répondit la voix, avec seulement un soupçon de froideur en son sein.

Vincent poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que la ligne était coupée.

Il replaça le morceau de plastique noir lourd sur la cabine téléphonique et fit demi-tour pour rentrer à pied sous la pluie.

* * *

"C'était un mauvais temps la nuit dernière." Murmura Jim, alors qu'ils s'assirent tous les trois autour du feu légèrement fumant.

"Problèmes d'insomnie." Dit Flora. "Ça et lui qui ronflait."

Elle pointa Sacha.

"Hé, je crois que la seule façon d'arrêter des ronflements est de placer un oreiller par-dessus le visage de quelqu'un et de le tenir pendant de trois à cinq minutes." Interpella Nightmare.

"Arrête de te donner des idées." Répondit Sacha.

"Alors..." Dit Jim, en essayant de réparer l'atmosphère que Nightmare avait cassé. "La Plage Tropicao n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres."

"Ouais, mais je ne veux vraiment plus marcher pendant la nuit." Répondit Sacha. "Onze heures du soir est bien trop tard. Et il pleuvait."

Ils entendirent ensuite un plongeon rapide.

Sacha et Flora éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'ils virent Crocrodil danser joyeusement autour de l'une des grandes flaques d'eau.

_"De l'eau!"_ Ria joyeusement Crocrodil. _"De l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau!"_

"Crocrodil a l'air heureux." Commenta Jim.

"J'en suis ravi." Répondit Sacha. "Qui veut voir leur Pokémon misérable."

Presque au même instant, Crocrodil ouvrit ses mâchoires et souffla Sacha avec une attaque Hydrocanon, qui était assez forte pour le faire tomber de sa chaise improvisée.

"Joli Crocrodil, joli." Dit Flora, alors que Sacha grogna.

"Et moi qui vient de me sécher." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

"Wow!" S'écria Flora. "Regardez cette plage!"

"Je ne crois pas qu'ils l'appellent Plage Tropicao pour rien." Remarqua sèchement Jim.

La ville entière se tendit dans une large ligne à travers l'extrémité de la plage. Littéralement, seule une petite clôture métallique séparait les sables dorés de la route.

"Alors..." Dit Sacha, en faisant des bonds. "Où est cette Arène de la Ligue Extrême?"

"Nous cherchons le Port Extrême." Dit Jim, en examinant la plage. "Je présume que c'est quelque part sur la plage."

"Peut-être que tu vas te battre sur la plage." Remarqua Flora.

"Peut-être." Répondit Sacha.

"Je ne crois pas." Dit Jim. "Cette plage n'a pas l'air comme si quelqu'un avait combattu avec compétitivité ici. Du moins, pas depuis longtemps."

Tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'appuyer contre les grilles pour une courte pause, ils virent un Galopa courir à travers les sables, avec un personnage non identifiable sur le dos.

"Quelqu'un voulait un peu d'exercice." Commenta Jim.

"Les Galopas sont de si beaux Pokémons." Remarqua Flora.

"J'en ai déjà chevauché un dans une course." Dit Sacha. "J'ai fini par faire la course contre un gars sur un Dodrio."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Flora. "Ça remonte à quand?"

"Oh, c'était bien avant que je te rencontre." Répondit Sacha. "Je crois que c'était... Dans la Zone Safari de Kanto."

"Tout le monde pense que c'est bizarre qu'il n'y ai pas un endroit de ce genre à Verger." Songea Jim.

"Peut-être qu'il y en a un." Répliqua Flora. "Peut-être que nous ne l'avons simplement pas vu."

"Je vais voir si je peux avoir une mise à jour pour le guide." Dit Jim. "Lorsque nous irons au Centre Pokémon."

* * *

"Le Port Extrême?" Demanda le Professeur Chen, alors que lui et Sacha parlèrent au vidéophone. "Eh bien, je ne connais pratiquement rien sur la Ligue Extrême de Verger, mais à vue de nez, je crois que tu pourrais combattre sur ou autour de l'eau. Je pense qu'il y aura probablement au moins un Pokémon eau impliqué."

Sacha réfléchit rapidement à cela.

"Eh bien, je vais attendre de voir." Dit-il. "Mais, je pourrais prendre à nouveau en contact avec vous. Je voudrais peut-être avoir quelques nouveaux Pokémons pour ce match, en fonction de ce qui pourrait se produire."

"C'est une attitude raisonnable à prendre." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. "Inspecter l'endroit avant de prendre une décision."

"Je ne fais qu'avoir mes Pokémons soignés." Dit Sacha, avant d'entendre une exclamation de joie à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'exclama Sacha, alors qu'il vit la petite tête bleu d'un Pokémon qui avait l'air d'une tortue émerger à l'écran.

"Cara!" Dit le Pokémon Minitortue, en le saluant.

"Carapuce!" Cria Sacha. "Est-ce mon Carapuce?"

Le Professeur Chen approuva.

"L'agent Jenny l'a amené ici." Répondit-il. "L'escouade Carapuce mondiale est terminée, et elle voulait te le retourner."

Sacha sourit.

"Ahh, génial." Dit-il, joyeusement. "C'est génial de te revoir, Carapuce."

"Cara, Carapuce!"

Il prit ensuite sa décision.

"En fait." Répondit Sacha. "Voilà ce que je veux faire..."

* * *

Il sortit du Centre Pokémon quelques minutes plus tard, avant de voir Flora et Jim debout en train de parler à Scott.

"Alors, des idées pour qu'une Ligue Extrême soit dans une autre région?" Demanda Jim.

Scott sourit.

"J'ai une Ligue Extrême dans chaque région." Répondit-il. "Bien que, comme vous le savez, personne n'a vaincu la Ligue Extrême de Verger."

"Eh bien, j'ai l'intention d'essayer." Dit Sacha. "À vrai dire, j'ai l'intention de faire plus que d'essayer. J'ai l'intention de gagner!"

"Voilà ce que je voulais entendre." Remarqua Scott. "Alors, es-tu prêt pour le match numéro deux?"

"Oh ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis toujours prêt à me battre, Scott."

Scott s'arrêta.

"Eh bien, tu n'as simplement qu'à te diriger vers le Port Extrême." Dit-il. "Ce qui tu y trouveras représente la moitié du défi. Je vous retrouverais plus tard."

L'homme à la chemise bleu sourit, avant de réajuster ses nuances et de marcher vers le Centre Pokémon.

"Voilà qui est plutôt injustifié." Remarqua Flora.

Sacha sourit, avec confiance.

"Oh franchement!" Dit-il. "Entre nous trois, nous pouvons sans doute trouver cet endroit."

"Ouais, vous êtes tous des humains moyennement intelligents." Commenta Nightmare, en émergeant de sombres. "Sauf pour Sacha."

"Hé!" Protesta Sacha. "Je n'apprécie pas cette remarque."

"Uniquement parce que tu ne peux pas penser à un retour spirituel." Sourit Nightmare. "Quoi qu'il en soit!"

Il diminua ses yeux à Sacha.

"Où est mon baril de Persian Noir que tu m'as promis?"

Sacha soupira.

"D'accord, allons chercher ce dont Nightmare a besoin." Remarqua-t-il, nonchalamment. "Et ensuite..."

"N'ai pas l'air si enthousiaste à ce sujet alors." Dit Nightmare, en faisant des bonds.

"Je ne sais pas qui s'excite le plus." Commenta Flora. "Sacha avant un match, ou Nightmare avant la Bière."

"Ils disent que les Pokémons commencent à ressembler à leur dresseur." Dit Jim, avant de réaliser que ça avait été une mauvaise idée de dire ça.

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir, avant de s'approcher, très calmement, et de le frapper dans l'estomac avec un Direct Poison.

"Ouais, ça t'apprendra." Dit Nightmare. "Salope!"

"Nightmare, où as tu pris cette habitude?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

* * *

"Dis, Flora." Dit Jim, alors que Nightmare prit le plus gros baril qu'il pouvait trouver. "Je voulais simplement le savoir. Tu sais cette peur un peu illogique que tu as de Luxio?"

Elle frissonna au nom, mais le regarda.

"Ouais." Répondit Flora. "Je crois que je sais de quoi tu parles."

"Quel est ton opinion sur Lixy et Luxray?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Je n'ai aucun sentiments forts envers les deux."

"Alors, si mon Luxio évoluait, tu arrêterais de le traiter comme une merde?"

"Je ne le traite pas comme une merde!" Protesta Flora. "Je ne fais que l'éviter et l'ignorer comme la peste."

"Ouais, parce que c'est tellement mieux." Dit sèchement Jim.

Sacha donna, à contrecœur, un peu d'argent au propriétaire du magasin, et est reparti.

Nightmare éleva ensuite le baril dans ses deux mains.

"C'est parti!" Hurla-t-il. "Périodes heureuses."

"Tu ne peux pas boire ça ici." Dit Sacha. "Tu dois être à au moins une rue de cet endroit."

Nightmare soupira.

"Maudit soit Arceus." Répondit-il. "Dans quel genre de monde est-ce que nous..."

"En tout cas!" S'exclama Sacha. "Allons trouver ce Port Extrême!"

* * *

"Oui, je suis toujours certain que nous allons trouver le Port Extrême." Dit Sacha, quatre heures plus tard, tandis que les trois humains cherchaient toujours l'énorme bâtiment grandiose auquel ils s'attendaient.

"Peut-être que nous cherchons au mauvais endroit." Commenta Flora. "Ou la mauvaise chose."

"Non, nous allons le trouver." Dit Sacha. "Je suis sûr que c'est quelque part par ici."

Nightmare ria, alors qu'il essaya d'équilibrer le baril Persian Noir vide. Il échoua misérablement, en tombant et en atterrissant sur sa tête.

"Ma fierté." Murmura Nightmare, en grognant. Il roula et se leva.

"Pourquoi ne cherchons-nous pas quelqu'un qui connaît l'endroit." Dit Jim. "Et leur demander."

"Parce qu'il n'y a personne ici." Répondit Sacha. "Sauf ce bâtiment portuaire."

"Peut-être que nous devrions le demander là." Commenta Flora.

"Comment se fait-il que ça nous ai prit quatre heures pour penser à ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Parce que vous avez des cerveaux humais inférieurs." Remarqua Nightmare. "Puisque j'ai un cerveau Pokémon supérieur, j'y ai pensé, ça fait des heures. Pourtant, j'ai décidé de vous laisser vous promener tous les trois dans le noir, parce que ça m'amuse."

"Tu es vraiment un abruti insupportable quand tu es soûl." Répondit Flora, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bâtiment.

"Oui, en effet!" Ria Nightmare, en frappant l'air.

* * *

"Alors, c'est là que se trouvait tout le monde." Dit Sacha, alors que les trois dresseurs, plus Pikachu et un Ectoplasma légèrement ivre entrèrent.

"Le Havre de la Plage Tropicao." Murmura Flora.

Le grand bâtiment était rempli de marins, qui se tenaient autour pour parler, boire, fumer et avoir l'air généralement amusés.

Sacha s'avança et toussa, en essayant d'attirer leur attention.

Personne ne prêta attention.

"Oh franchement!" Grogna Sacha, avant que Nightmare saute.

"HÉ CONNARDS!" Hurla Nightmare. "Arrêtez de vous caresser mutuellement et écoutez!"

Ça attira leur attention. Chaque marin regarda le Pokémon Ombre, avec une légère teinte d'irritation dans leurs yeux.

"Sacha?" Dit Nightmare. "Tu as la parole."

Sacha ne savait pas s'il devrait être ravi ou furieux envers l'Ectoplasma shiny.

"Euh..." Dit-il. "Nous cherchons le Port Extrême."

Tout le monde éclatèrent de rire. Incluant Nightmare.

"J'imagine qu'ils rient de toi." Dit Nightmare. "Alors je me joins à eux."

"Merci, Nightmare." Marmonna Sacha.

Il regarda la foule.

"Alors... Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve le Port Extrême?"

Un marin sourit.

"Pourquoi devrions-nous te le dire?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu n'as pas prouvé que tu étais digne de le trouver."

Sacha retira une Pokéball.

"Je vais affronter l'un d'entre vous!" Cria-t-il.

Le marin souriant ria.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Si tu peux me battre, je te dirais où trouver le Port Extrême."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"J'ai battu des dresseurs plus coriaces que vous!" Hurla-t-il.

"Mais pas aussi dégoutants." Ria Nightmare, tandis qu'il s'approcha des marins et fouilla dans la glaciaire de Bière Persian Noir. "Ça craint si j'en pique une?"

* * *

"Ce match sera à un contre un." Ria le marin, Morris. "Mais, prépare-toi à affronter ma puissance."

Il retira une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Maraiste, en avant!"

Sacha regarda le Pokémon bleu de type eau et sol apparaître de l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"J'aimerais bien voir ton petit Pikachu tenir tête à ça." Ricana Morris.

"Je ne comptais pas utiliser Pikachu." Répondit Sacha, en jetant furtivement un coup d'œil là où Nightmare buvait et riait avec les marins.

Il éleva une Pokéball, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

"Blizzi, je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Arbregelé apparut dans un éclat lumineux blanc.

"Bliiiii!"

"Excellent choix." Murmura Jim. "Blizzi a un énorme avantage contre Maraiste."

"Commencez!"

"Blizzi, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

"Maraiste, attaque Tir De Boue sur le sol!"

Blizzi balança ses bras et envoya une cascade de feuilles acérées naviguer dans les airs.

Maraiste ouvrit sa bouche, en vomissant un éclat de boue épais qui couvrit le sol en carrelage blanc. Le Pokémon Poisson tomba ensuite sur le ventre et se glissa loin des feuilles dommageables.

"C'est un excellent mouvement de concours." Commenta Flora.

Sacha grimaça en voyant Maraiste glisser vers Blizzi.

"Maraiste, Coup D'Boule!"

Le Pokémon Poisson prit l'élan et sauta dans les airs, en écrasant son crâne dans Blizzi, qui gémit de douleur.

"Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha, inquiet.

"Ce Maraiste est fort." Remarqua Jim.

"Blizzi, attaque Poing Dard!"

Blizzi bondit en avant, ses bras brillants. Elle sauta en avant, en atterrissant sur la boue...

Et tomba immédiatement sur son 'visage'.

"Oh!" Grogna Sacha, tandis que les marins qui l'entourait éclatèrent de rire.

"Hé imbécile!" Hurla Nightmare. "Tu devrais savoir que Blizzi peut mieux se déplacer sur la glace que sur la boue."

Sacha considéra ce que Nightmare disait, et réalisa que ça avait de la validité.

"Merci, Nightmare." Interpella-t-il. "Blizzi, attaque Laser Glace sur la boue!"

Le Pokémon de type plante et glace éleva ses bras, en visant le sol boueux glissant. Elle lança le rayon bleu froid de glace, congelant instantanément le sol.

"Et maintenant, attaque Poing Dard!" Hurla Sacha.

Blizzi rebondit sur la glace, et chargea sur la surface gelée. Elle écrasa son puissant avant-bras dans Maraiste, provoquant des ondulations à frémir à travers la peau épaisse caoutchouteuse du Pokémon de type eau et sol. Maraiste hurla de douleur.

"Maraiste, attaque Queue De Fer!"

"Blizzi, attaque Vibraqua!"

Le Pokémon Poisson sauta, la queue brillante avec une puissante lumière blanche. Blizzi tendit ses bras, créant une orbe entre eux.

Maraiste envoya le puissant appendice en avant, cassant l'orbe.

Ensuite, il se mit à grogner alors que l'eau doucha sa peau visqueuse. Être en partie un type sol signifiait que Maraiste n'avait pas la meilleure résistance aux puissantes attaques de type eau.

"Blizzi, achève-le avec Tranch'Herbe!" Ordonna Sacha.

Blizzi balança à nouveau ses bars autour, avant de relâcher encore plus de feuilles lacérées dans la peau visqueuse bleue de Maraiste, qui laissa échapper un autre hurlement de douleur, avant de s'effondrer.

"On dirait que j'ai gagné." Dit fièrement Sacha. "Tu as été extraordinaire, Blizzi!"

* * *

Alors que Sacha félicita Blizzi, Jim regarda à travers et vit une personne qui avait l'air un peu hors de propos. Elle semblait être dans la mi-vingtaine et avait la peau très claire, avec de courts cheveux noirs en vague et les yeux bruns. Elle portait une chemise grise sans manches avec un cardigan mauve, une jupe brune et des leggings noirs. Elle était assez petite et mince.

Ce qui attira son attention, c'est que aussitôt que le Maraiste est allé au tapis, elle se leva, en faisant un signe au marin et quitta le bâtiment.

* * *

"On dirait que oui." Murmura Morris. "Wow, je retire ce que j'ai dit, gamin. Ton pouvoir est vrai et ton Ectoplasma est assoiffé."

Il sourit.

"Eh bien." Continua Morris. "Reviens ici à neuf heures demain matin et le Génie Extrême te retrouvera."

"Où sont-ils maintenant?" Demanda Sacha.

Morris sourit.

"Ça serait te le dire." Répondit-il. "Alors, puisque je suis son arbitre, je te verrais demain matin."

Il regarda Flora et Jim.

"Il pourrait faire un peu froid, alors assurez-vous d'être habillés chaudement."

"Hé, nous portons ces vêtements tout le temps peu importe la température." Répondit Flora. "J'ai du mal à croire qu'un vent glacial va nous causer des problèmes."

Morris ria à la réponse.

Alors qu'il se retourna pour partir, les trois dresseurs se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"C'était une déception." Remarqua Flora.

"Tant pis." Dit Sacha. "Il faut simplement que je survive à la nuit maintenant."

Pikachu grogna.

"Au moins Nightmare s'amuse." Commenta Jim.

"Bon, c'est l'essentiel." Dit sèchement Sacha. "Eh bien, provoquez la nuit."

* * *

**Un match défi avant le Match Extrême... Pas mal, hein?**


	13. Sur Et Sous La Surface

Chapitre 13. Sur Et Sous La Surface.

* * *

_Résumé. Il y a eu un appel téléphonique intéressant dans une ruelle sombre. Pendant ce temps, Sacha, Flora et Jim sont arrivés à la Plage Tropicao et ont essayé de trouver le Port Extrême. Même avec toutes les interruptions et les distractions, ils ont tout de même fini dans le Havre Tropicao, où Sacha a affronté un marin, appelé Morris. Après avoir vaincu le marin dit, il a dit à Sacha où venir pour le match..._

* * *

"Est-ce que ta stratégie est en place?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il se posa sur sont lit, en lisant un magasin qu'il avait prit dans la zone d'attente du Centre Pokémon.

Sacha était assis sur le tapis, appuyé contre le lit, tout en ayant quatre Pokéballs rouges et blanches posées sur le tapis devant lui, et une mauve et blanche.

Pikachu était posé sur le lit à quelques mètres de Sacha, en ronflant doucement. Flora en faisait de même. Toutes les quelques minutes, Sacha leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire sur son visage, avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Il prit l'une des Pokéballs et l'essuya, en s'assurant que tout était impeccable.

"Tu n'as jamais songé à te détendre?" Demanda Jim. "Ton match est dans..."

Il regarda sa montre.

"Sept heures. Eh bien, il faut que tu sois au Havre dans sept heures."

Presque à l'instant, Nightmare émergea de la Pokéball mauve.

"Ouais, vas te coucher!" Rugit le Pokémon Ombre. "Je suis foutrement affamé et je veux manger tes rêves!"

Sacha cligna des yeux.

"Je crois que je pourrais aller me coucher." Dit-il, sans comprendre.

"MERCI!" Hurla Nightmare. "Ils goûtent peut-être comme une vieille pizza de six jours, mais tes rêves restent de la nourriture bordel!"

"Nightmare, ferme-la!" Grogna Flora, en bougeant autour du lit.

"Ne m'oblige pas à venir là, salope!" Cria Nightmare. "Parce que, je vais le faire! Si tu crois que je ne le ferais pas, alors..."

Flora soupira, alors qu'elle tendit une main et tapota une Pokéball sur la table de chevet de son lit.

"Dusk, e... entre... entre en scène!" Bailla-t-elle, tandis que le Pokémon Strident émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche.

Nightmare fonça immédiatement.

"Salut, bébé." Dit-il. "Tu veux attendre jusqu'à ce que ces imbéciles s'endorment, pour ensuite manger leurs rêves?"

Dusk roula ses yeux, avant de le frapper avec une Ball'Ombre.

Nightmare grogna, tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol.

Une autre des Pokéballs de Flora s'ouvrit, et son Brasegali apparut dans un éclat lumineux blanc. Le Pokémon Ardent attrapa ensuite la jambe de Nightmare et le traîna loin, à l'extérieur de la porte.

Sacha ria.

"Je crois que je vais aller me coucher." Dit-il.

* * *

"Aller, où sont-ils?" Marmonna Jim, avec ses dents qui claquaient un peu. "Nous sommes restés ici depuis les dix dernières minutes."

Flora enveloppa sa veste autour de son corps.

"Ce type ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il a dit qu'il pourrait faire froid." Grelotta-t-elle.

"Piiiii!" Approuva Pikachu, alors que Sacha regardait le Havre Tropicao.

"Venez!" Hurla-t-il. "Entrons à l'intérieur!"

Il alla foncer sur le sol, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Désireux de sortir du froid, Flora et Jim le suivirent.

* * *

"Aha." Commenta Morris, tandis qu'il regarda. "Vous êtes à l'heure."

Sacha regarda le Marin, qui nettoyait le plancher.

"Où sont-ils?" Demanda-t-il, impatiemment. "Commençons immédiatement ce match."

"Calme tes nerfs." Ordonna Morris, tandis qu'il fit un geste vers les deux bateaux. "Tu as une bonne longue heure de balade en bateau avant de pouvoir te battre."

"Oh c'est pas vrai!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que Flora et Jim entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

"C'est quoi son problème?" Demanda Jim.

"Il faut faire une balade en bateau." Répondit Morris.

Il regarda autour de lui, et fit signe à un petit kiosque dans la salle, à côté des deux bateaux de taille moyenne.

"C'est le Port Extrême." Dit Morris. "Mais, le terrain n'est pas ici. Vous devez prendre le bateau jusqu'au terrain."

Sacha soupira.

"Où est le Génie Extrême?" Demanda-t-il.

"Déjà à bord." Répondit Morris, en mentionnant un des bateaux.

"Allons-nous le rencontrer à l'avance?" Se demanda Sacha.

"Vous pouvez." Dit Morris. "Si vous le désirez."

"Bien entendu." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il commença à s'avancer en avant, suivit par Jim et Flora.

* * *

"Alors, es-tu certaine d'être prête et préparée à cent pour cent?" Demanda Scott, avant que la porte s'ouvre et que le trio de dresseurs entrent. "Aha, Sacha."

"Bonjour, Scott." Répondit Sacha, avant de regarder autour de lui.

Jim haleta.

"Vous!" Déclara-t-il. "Vous étiez ici hier. Je vous ai vu regarder le match!"

Le Génie Extrême fit un petit sourire, alors qu'elle cessa de caresser le Persian perché sur ses genoux. Les Pokémon de type normal siffla furieusement, au manque d'attention.

"Ça faisait partie du test." Dit-elle. "Tu devais affronter Morris dans le but de prouver ta valeur."

"Véra, voici Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette." Expliqua Scott. "Il définit être le premier dresseur qui va compléter la Ligue Extrême de Verger. Il a battu la Tour Extrême de Fradamiville."

Véra se leva.

"Ne crois pas que ça va être facile." Avertit-elle. "Parce que, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau."

"D'accord." Hurla Morris. "Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se mettre en route?!"

Elle soupira, en semblant soudainement un peu dépressive.

"Je crois bien." Murmura Véra.

"Vous allez bien?" Demanda Flora.

Véra leva les yeux.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-elle, toutes les traces de tristesses disparues. "Pourquoi tu me poses la question?"

* * *

"Je rêve." Marmonna Sacha. "Comment Scott a-t-il organisé une balade en bateau sur le rail à travers l'océan?"

D'une certaine manière, le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême avait réussi à placer une longue piste métallique du Havre Tropicao sur environ six kilomètres de l'océan.

"Je vois quelque chose en avant." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit Scott, Morris et Véra sur l'autre bateau. Ils étaient debout, prêts pour quelque chose.

Elle pouvait voir plusieurs objets noirs au loin.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Jim, en se levant.

Sacha s'approcha de l'avant du bateau, et vit qu'ils semblaient être des plates-formes abandonnées au milieu de l'océan.

Jim éclata soudainement de rire.

"Tu te souviens de l'arène d'Azuria?" Demanda-t-il. "Plusieurs plateformes dans une piscine. C'est seulement qu'une version plus grande."

"Mais, comment ces plateformes restent immobiles?" Demanda Flora, tandis que leur bateau commença à tourner autour des plateformes, en allant dans une direction différente de l'autre bateau.

"Peut-être qu'elles sont rapides à fond de l'océan." Commenta Jim. "Bien que, c'est extrêmement dangereux. S'il y a un raz-de-marée ou quelque chose dans le genre..."

"Ne vous en faites pas!" Hurla Scott, d'à travers l'océan. "C'est presque sécuritaire à cent pour cent."

"Oh, c'est rassurant." Dit sèchement Flora. "C'est presque complètement sécuritaire."

"Alors, j'imagine que tu vas devoir te battre sur les plateformes ou bien dans l'eau." Remarqua Jim.

"Au moins je me suis bien préparé." Dit Sacha. "Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être avoir à combattre sur l'eau, alors j'ai tout prévu soigneusement. Je ne m'attendais pas à me trouver au milieu de l'océan, mais nous devons tous nous adapter de temps en temps."

* * *

Il se retourna et se tenait au bord du bateau, en regardant où Véra était debout.

L'arbitre fixa un micro portable autour de sa bouche, et commença à parler.

"Le match opposant le Jockey Océanique Véra, Génie du Port Extrême, et le challenger, Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette va pouvoir commencer." Déclara Morris. "Ce match se jouera à trois contre trois, mais seul le challenger pourra faire des substitutions. Tous les aspects du terrain peuvent être utilisés. Le match prendra fin lorsqu'un dresseur aura perdu ses trois Pokémons."

Sacha absorba cela.

"Donc une norme très forte." Remarqua-t-il.

"Mademoiselle Ortiz et M. Ketchum, veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon." Dit Morris, sa voix clairement amplifié par le micro.

Véra prit une Pokéball, en appuyant sur le bouton au centre.

"Voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir avec ça." Dit-elle, en la lançant. "Ninjask, à toi je jouer!"

La Pokéball explosa, et le Pokémon de type insecte et vol apparut dans un puissant éclat lumineux blanc.

"Ninnnnnnn!" S'écria le Pokémon Ninja, en volant soudainement autour des plateformes dans les milieux incroyablement rapides.

Sacha prit rapidement le point sur ce que Ninjask avait à offrir. Il n'avait pas prit de Pokémon de type feu avec lui, en raison de sa prédiction de l'endroit où aurait lieu le match. Mais, il avait un Pokémon qui serait de taille contre Ninjask. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Sacha prit une Pokéball et appuya sur le bouton, la sentant s'agrandir dans sa main.

"Je vois que vous avez un Ninjask." Dit-il. "Et je vous réserve un Etouraptor. Je te choisis!"

Il lança la Pokéball, et le Pokémon Rapace apparut dans les airs.

"Génial!" Encouragea Flora. "Vas-y, Etouraptor!"

Le Pokémon de type normal et vol lui pépia, avant de se concentrer sur Ninjask.

Morris prit une profonde inspiration, en préparant l'annonciation.

"Commencez!"

* * *

"Très bien, Etouraptor!" Hurla Sacha. "Commençons en beauté. Attaque Aeropique!"

Etouraptor approuva, avant de voler dans les airs vers le Pokémon Ninja.

"Ninjask, attaque Grincement!" Ordonna Véra.

Le Pokémon de type insecte et vol ouvrit sa bouche et relâcha un horrible bruit grinçant vers Etouraptor.

Le terrible bruit suffit à arrêter le Pokémon Rapace sur sa lancée, en grognant de douleur.

"Oh non!" Cria Sacha.

"Ninjask, attaque Combo-Griffe!" Interpella Véra.

Ninjask vola en avant, en coupant facilement à travers la distance entre lui-même et Etouraptor, avant de sabrer plusieurs fois le Pokémon Rapace avec ses griffes.

Etouraptor poussa un cri de colère et de douleur.

"Réplique avec l'attaque Cru-Aile!" Ordonna Sacha.

Etouraptor balança une de ses immenses ailes et repoussa Ninjask dans les airs.

"Très bien, Ninjask." Dit Véra. "Lance l'attaque Tranche Hate!"

Sacha s'arrêta, en se demandant ce qui allait se passer...

Et littéralement quelques secondes plus tard, Ninjask déchirait en avant dans les airs et cloua Etouraptor avec une attaque Tranche incroyablement rapide que le Pokémon de type normal et vol n'avait jamais vu venir.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" S'écria Jim. "C'était impossible."

"Mouvements combinés." Murmura Flora. "Le fléau des dresseurs qui aiment se précipiter."

Sacha repoussa le recul, et regarda Etouraptor, qui commença à sembler un peu fatigué.

"Aller, Etouraptor!" Exhorta-t-il, en essayant de mobiliser le Pokémon Rapace. "On peut y arriver!"

"Ninjask, attaque Danse-Lames!"

Ninjask commença à briller avec une lumière rouge, alors que le Pokémon Ninja éleva grandement sa puissance d'attaque.

Jim sortit son Pokédex, et commença à passer en revue la liste des mouvements de Ninjask.

"Hmm, je me demande si..." Dit-il.

"Si quoi?" Demanda Flora.

"Etouraptor, utilise Vive-Attaque!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Rapace vola en avant, prêt à attaquer.

"Ninjask, attaque Reflet!" Dit calmement Véra.

Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, le Pokémon Ninja créa plusieurs clones de lui-même. Etouraptor s'écrasa à travers l'un d'eux, pour découvrir que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

"Merde." Marmonna Sacha.

"Ninjask, je crois que c'est le moment." Interpella Véra. "Attaque Relais!"

"Relais?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Ninjask sembla relaxer fortement, avant d'être rappelé.

Le Pokémon de type insecte et vol fut ensuite remplacé par un grand Pokémon mauve qui ressemblait à une étoile. Il commença alors à briller avec une lumière bleue.

"Staross!" S'exclama Sacha.

Jim se leva.

"J'étais certain que vous alliez faire ça." Dit-il, en regardant Véra.

"Qu'est-ce que Relais fait?" Demanda Flora. "Et je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de changements."

"Relais rappelle le Pokémon actuel." Expliqua Jim. "Mais, ça conserve les changements statistiques. C'est techniquement autorisé, mais ça viole tous les esprits des règles."

"Donc..."

"Staross a toutes les augmentations de vitesse et d'attaque que Ninjask avait." Répondit Jim.

"Ahh." Dit Flora

* * *

"Etouraptor, tu veux continuer?" Demanda Sacha.

Le Pokémon Rapace approuva, prêt à l'action.

"Alors, commencez!" Interpella Morris.

"Etouraptor, attaque Aeropique!" Cria Sacha.

"Staross, réplique avec Tour Rapide!" Dit doucement Véra.

Tandis qu'Etouraptor se précipita dans les airs, le Pokémon Mystérieux se mit à tourner autour, en se précipitant facilement dans les airs.

Le Pokémon de type normal et le vol s'écrasa sur le Staross tournant et fut projeté en arrière, clairement blessé par l'attaque défensive.

"Qui aurait cru que Tour Rapide pourrait être utilisé de cette façon." Dit Flora.

"Quoi, tu croyais qu'il était juste bon à repousser des Balles Graines?" Remarqua Jim.

Sacha grimaça, inquiet à propos de la raclée qu'Etouraptor se prenait.

Il éleva une Pokéball à contrecœur.

"Etouraptor, retour!" Hurla Sacha, en rappelant le Pokémon Rapace. "Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais je vais prendre une approche différente."

Il tendit la main, en cherchant la Pokéball qu'il avait de besoin, avant de la trouver.

"Sers-toi de Nightmare!" Cria Jim.

"Hors de question!" Répondit Sacha. "Pas si je ne suis pas désespéré."

Il lança la nouvelle Pokéball dans les airs.

"Carapuce, je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Minitortue apparut de l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Carapuce!" S'écria Flora. "Quand a-t-il récupéré son Carapuce?"

"Probablement à temps pour le match." Remarqua Jim.

Sacha regarda Staross, et ensuite Carapuce.

"Très bien, commencez!" Ordonna Morris.

* * *

"Vas-y Carapuce, attaque Pistolet A O!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type eau ouvrit sa bouche, relâchant le jet d'eau vers Staross.

"Staross, réplique avec Mur Lumiere!" Interpella Véra.

Le Pokémon Mystérieux créa un énorme mur énergétique doré, qui bloqua instantanément le souffle d'eau.

"Elle contre parfaitement bien ses attaques." Commenta Jim.

"Staross, attaque Charge Hate!" Ordonna Véra.

Staross fouetta dans les airs à une vitesse incroyable, l'élan de l'attaque frappa Carapuce à travers la plate-forme, sur son dos, et dans l'eau.

"Quel coup." Murmura Sacha. "Je dois penser à autre chose."

Il regarda Carapuce dans l'eau.

"Carapuce, reste simplement dans l'eau pendant un moment." Interpella Sacha. "Tu y seras en sécurité."

"Staross, suis-le dans l'eau!" Dit doucement Véra.

Le Pokémon eau et psy sauta dans l'eau, en essayant de traquer Carapuce.

"Voilà qui va t'atteindre." Remarqua Véra, avec un petit sourire nerveux. "Staross, Meteores!"

Sous la surface de l'eau, Staross lança une vagues de plusieurs étoiles dorées à travers le liquide noir.

Carapuce grogna, tandis qu'elles s'écrasèrent dans son corps.

"Maintenant, Staross!" Interpella Véra. "Sors de l'eau et attaque Laser Glace!"

Sacha se souvint soudainement de quelque chose. Une attaque que son Carapuce avait appris avec l'Escouade Carapuce. Et un jour à la Coupe Marc à Sinnoh...

Le rayon bleu froid de glace émergea de l'énorme extrémité du pic des membres de Staross, qui couvrit la surface de l'eau avec plusieurs énormes plaques de glace.

"Carapuce, attaque Aqua Jet vite!" Hurla Sacha. "Dirige-toi vers la glace!"

Il y avait une petite ombre en mouvement dans l'eau...

Et le Pokémon Minitortue éclata à partir du liquide, directement dans le Laser Glace.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...?" Haleta Scott, alors qu'il regarda le match d'un banc derrière Véra.

"Ha." Remarqua Jim. "On dirait qu'il sait ce qu'il fait."

Staross termina de relâcher le Laser Glace, congelant soi-disant solidement Carapuce et l'Aqua Jet.

"Vas-y!" Cria Sacha. "Plus de puissance!"

La glace commença à se fissurer, se brisant et se secouant, avant que Carapuce se libère de ses limites, sur le jet d'eau, avec encore des traces de glace restantes sur le liquide.

"Oh oh." Haleta Véra, étonnée et effrayée. "Cher moi!"

Elle grogna, alors que Carapuce s'écrasa dans le gemme au milieu du corps de Staross.

"Aller, Staross!" Supplia Véra, à son Pokémon eau et psy.

"Carapuce, attaque Coud'Krane!" Dit Sacha, en frappant l'air.

Tandis qu'il avait fini d'utiliser l'Aqua Jet Glace, Carapuce se retourna et se renforça dans les airs vers le Pokémon Mystérieux.

Staross laissa échapper un autre bruit étrange de douleur, de la deuxième puissante attaque dans l'espace des secondes où il s'écrasa dans son corps, l'envoyant s'écraser dans l'eau.

Morris jeta un coup d'œil au Pokémon de type eau et psy, avant de décider qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer. La grosse gemme rouge clignotait lentement, signalant qu'il avait été vaincu.

"Staross a été mis hors combat." Déclara Morris. "Carapuce est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha frappa l'air, joyeusement.

"Tu as été merveilleux, Carapuce!" Interpella-t-il.

"Cara Cara Carapuce!" Répondit le Pokémon Minitortue, en faisant un clin d'œil à son dresseur.

Véra rappela son Staross.

"Merci, Staross." Chuchota-t-elle. "Nous allons te raccommoder et aller pêcher par la suite."

* * *

"Bien, Ninjask." Dit Véra. "C'est le moment d'y retourner!"

Le Pokémon Ninja apparut dans un éclat énergétique, prêt pour une autre manche du match.

"Commencez!" Hurla Morris, assourdissant presque toutes les personnes présentes. "Pardon!"

Sacha regarda Carapuce, en préparant sa stratégie.

"Carapuce, attaque Aqua Jet!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Minitortue se propulsa en avant sur le bout d'un puissant courant d'eau.

"Ninjask, attaque Grincement!" Contra Véra.

Le Pokémon Ninja ouvrit sa bouche, avant de relâcher un puissant son grattant horrible qui fit grimacer toutes les personnes présentes.

Carapuce parvint à l'ignorer et à couper à travers le mur sonore, s'écrasant dans Ninjask.

Le Pokémon insecte et vol laissa échapper un son strident de douleur.

"Carapuce, attaque Hydrocanon!" Hurla Sacha.

"Ninjask, Plaie-Croix Hate!" Interpella Véra.

Tandis que Carapuce se retira dans sa coquille, Ninjask couru en avant à une vitesse de l'éclair, avant de relâcher une frappe énergétique en forme de X qui claqua dans sa coquille.

Le Pokémon Minitortue sortit de sa coquille, surpris par la rapidité du coup, alors qu'il alla s'écraser dans l'eau.

"Tu es en sécurité là-dedans." Interpella Sacha. "Reste tranquillement assis, Carapuce."

"Ouais, d'accord." Remarqua Véra, en faisant à nouveau un sourire. "Ninjask, attaque Lame d'Air!"

Ninjask évasa ses ailes, créant un puissant souffle aérien qui déchira à travers l'eau...

Et il envoya Carapuce s'écraser dans les airs, agitant ses membres dans l'inquiétude.

"Carapuce!" Hurla Sacha.

"Aeropique!" Dit Véra.

Le Pokémon Ninja courra en avant dans les airs, décrochant un puissant coup sur Carapuce.

Alors qu'il frappa l'eau, Carapuce atterrit sur son dos, incapable de bouger.

"Non!" Grogna Sacha.

"Carapuce a été mis hors combat." Interpella Morris. "Ninjask est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha soupira, en prenant une Pokéball et en rappelant Carapuce.

"Tu as été vraiment parfait, Carapuce." Dit-il, en pensant immédiatement à qui utiliser ensuite.

Il avait quelques Pokémons qui seraient capables de combattre dans les conditions actuelles dans lesquelles étaient le terrain. Beaucoup d'eau et un peu de glace. Ainsi que les plates-formes.

Cependant, un seul d'entre eux avait un bon avantage contre Ninjask.

"À toi, Etouraptor!" Interpella Sacha, en envoyant à nouveau le Pokémon Rapace. "Je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon de type normal et vol émergea dans un éclat lumineux.

"Etoooouuuu!" Cria Etouraptor, prêt pour la deuxième manche avec Ninjask.

"Commencez!" Hurla Morris.

"Ninjask, attaque Aeropique!"

"Etouraptor, réplique avec ta propre attaque Aeropique!"

À des vitesses ultra-rapides, trop rapides pour que l'œil nu comprenne, les deux Pokémons foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, en décrochant des coups étincelants.

Etouraptor en sortit une fraction mieux, en raison de la faiblesse aux attaques de type vol de Ninjask. Les deux Pokémons semblèrent épuisés après leurs duels.

"Etouraptor, attaque Cru-Aile!"

"Ninjask, attaque Bourdon!"

Le Pokémon Rapace vola en avant, prêt à éliminer le Pokémon Ninja.

Quelques secondes avant qu'Etouraptor porte le coup, Ninjask ouvrit sa bouche et mordit l'une des ailes d'Etouraptor.

Le Pokémon de type normal et vol hurla de douleur, alors qu'il commença à essayer de se débarrasser du Pokémon Ninja.

"Vas-y!" Cria Sacha. "Utilise l'attaque Picpic!"

Etouraptor se précipita, en écrasant son bec dans le corps de Ninjask, qui hurla de douleur, lâchant l'appendice.

"Attaque Rapace!" Hurla Sacha, presque au point de perdre son sang-froid.

Le Pokémon Rapace prit une profonde inspiration, avant de foncer vers Ninjask. Une boule de flammes bleues vives émergea autour de son corps, le transformant en un spectre comme s'il fonça à travers les airs.

"Ninjask, attaque..."

Véra n'a pas eu le temps de finir son ordre, alors que le puissant coup du Pokémon Rapace claqua dans le corps du Pokémon de type insecte et vol.

Ninjask fut projeté en arrière par la force du coup, en s'agitant sauvagement, avant de frapper l'eau avec un écrasement tout-puissant qui trempa Véra, Scott et Morris.

Tandis que Scott enleva ses lunettes de soleil, et les nettoya proprement, Morris jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression libre sur le visage du Ninjask frappé, avant de faire son interpellation.

"Ninjask a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Etouraptor est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha était vraiment dans l'ambiance jubilatoire maintenant, alors qu'il frappa l'air.

"C'est presque dans le sac, Etouraptor!" Cria-t-il.

Véra ria, un bref son qui sembla étonnamment désert.

"Voyons voir comment tu vas t'en sortir avec mon plus grand ami." Dit-elle doucement.

Véra prit une Pokéball dans sa main, l'agrandit via le bouton, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

Elle s'ouvrit, libérant l'énergie blanche de l'intérieur, avant de prendre forme...

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

**Sacha mène 2 à 1, mais le match n'est pas encore fini.**

**Quel est le dernier Pokémon de Véra? Et quel est celui de Sacha?**


	14. Engelure

Chapitre 14. Engelure.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a commencé son match du Port Extrême avec Véra, qui était beaucoup plus coriace que prévu. En utilisant, tout d'abord, son Ninjask et ensuite son Staross contre l'Etouraptor et le Carapuce de Sacha. Ce fut un match difficile, en raison de sa défense et de ses attaques rapides. Cependant, Carapuce a réussi à vaincre Staross, avant d'être vaincu par Ninjask. Lors de la deuxième tentative, Etouraptor a vaincu Ninjask, amenant Véra à envoyer son dernier Pokémon..._

* * *

La lumière se forma, créant un Pokémon comme chat noir sur les plates-formes. Il avait un grand plumage rouge sur la crête de sa tête, ainsi que plusieurs griffes pointues tranchantes au bout de ses pattes. Sa bouche était remplie de crocs tranchants pointus. Contrairement à la plupart des Pokémons de ce type, il avait une cicatrice sur son bras.

"Dimo!" S'écria le Pokémon Grifacérée, en fixant Etouraptor.

"Un Dimoret." Remarqua Jim.

"Dimoret." Réfléchit Flora. "C'est un Pokémon de type ténèbres et glace, pas vrai?"

"Exact." Dit Jim. "Ce qui signifie qu'Etouraptor est légèrement désavantagé."

"Etouraptor peut gagner ce combat." Dit Sacha, en les entendant. "Deux fois plutôt qu'une."

Véra approuva à Morris, qui éleva les drapeaux.

"Alors... Commencez!" Hurla-t-il.

"Etouraptor, utilise Vive-Attaque!" Ordonna Sacha.

Etouraptor se tendit, avant de foncer en avant comme une puissante balle, en visant le Pokémon de type ténèbres et glace.

"Dimoret, attaque Hate!" Dit Véra.

La Forme évoluée de Farfuret sauta dans les airs, esquivant le coup avec une facilité presque arrogante.

"Joli." Complimenta Véra à son Pokémon, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Etouraptor, utilise l'attaque Aeropique!" Ordonna Sacha.

En se tournant sur une tête d'épingle, Etouraptor se retourna et fila dans les airs, dans l'espoir de décrocher un coup sur le Pokémon Grifacérée.

"Dimoret, Poinglace Hate!" Ordonna Véra.

Dimoret bourdonna légèrement sur le côté, évitant le coup avec une facilité à peine dissimulé. Ensuite, alors que ses griffes se mirent à briller avec une lumière blanche, il les sabra sur le Pokémon Rapace, en couvrant ses plumes de la queue dans la glace.

Etouraptor cria de douleur, mais réussit à rester dans les airs, échappant aux attentions du Dimoret de Véra.

"Dimoret, attaque Laser Glace!" Interpella Véra.

Le Pokémon de couleur noir ouvrit sa bouche, relâchant un rayon bleu froid de glace, dans les airs, vers Etouraptor.

"Esquive!" Cria Sacha.

Avec un grognement faible, Etouraptor plongea sur le côté, en regardant le rayon froid énergétique flasher devant lui.

"Utilise l'attaque Close Combat!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Dimoret, attaque Tranche-Nuit Hate!" Contra Véra.

Tandis que le Pokémon Rapace se précipita dans les ailes, les ailes brillantes avec une puissante lumière blanche, Dimoret chargea en avant, encore plus vite qu'Etouraptor pouvait comprendre, ses grandes griffes acérées allongées brillantes et craquantes avec une énergie noire, plus sombre que le ciel de la nuit.

Etouraptor barra une de ses ailes, en la sentant se connecter avec le corps de Dimoret, l'attaque de type combat provoquant le Pokémon de type ténèbres et glace à crier de douleur.

Cependant, Dimoret réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers, et à ratisser les griffes énergétiques crépitantes trempées dans la poitrine du Pokémon de type normal et vol.

Etouraptor poussa un cri, presque aussi fort que celui que celui que Dimoret avait émis quelques secondes plus tôt, après avoir encaissé le Close Combat extrêmement efficace.

"Etouraptor, tu vas bien?!" Interpella Sacha.

Le Pokémon Rapace haleta comme réponse, en ayant l'air clairement épuisé par l'assaut constant des attaques qu'il avait pris pendant les duels avec les trois Pokémon de Véra.

"Si l'Etouraptor de Sacha est si fort." Commenta Flora. "Comment se fait-il que ce soit la première fois qu'il s'en sert depuis longtemps? Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ai utilisé dans le CCP, ou la Ligue Verger."

"Non, en effet." Répondit Jim. "Tu lui demanderas après le match, si ça t'embête tant que ça."

"Etouraptor, tu veux continuer?" Dit Sacha.

Clairement déterminé à gagner, Etouraptor approuva. Il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper le désir évident d'aller vaincre Dimoret.

"Dans ce cas, utilise Vive-Attaque!" Cria Sacha.

Etouraptor commença à voler de nouveau vers Dimoret, en évasant ses ailes pour une vitesse amplifiée.

"Et maintenant, attaque Aeropique!" Ordonna Sacha.

L'attaque déjà rapide commença à devenir encore plus rapide, alors qu'Etouraptor devint presque flou.

"Dimoret, Blizzard!" Interpella Véra.

Presque instantanément, Dimoret éleva sa tête, en ouvrant sa bouche. Ensuite, il relâcha le grand souffle d'eau et de glace gelé vers le Pokémon Rapace approchant, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur perceur d'oreille, tandis que l'attaque super efficace s'écrasa dans son corps, le congelant solidement.

Il y avait une énorme éclaboussement d'eau, alors que l'Etouraptor congelé tomba dans l'océan, incapable de continuer.

Sacha soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant clairement, tandis que le Pokémon Rapace vaincu flotta à la surface de l'eau.

Morris interpella son verdict.

"Etouraptor a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Dimoret est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha cessa de soupirer, en mettant en perspective la défaite. Son Etouraptor avait livré un match extrêmement bon, en épuisant petit à petit les trois Pokémons de Véra, et avait même vaincu Ninjask.

"Etouraptor, retour!" Interpella Sacha, en réfléchissant toujours alors qu'il rappelait le Pokémon Rapace. "Tu as été incroyable aujourd'hui."

* * *

Il réfléchit sur son prochain et dernier Pokémon. Pikachu était une option viable. Mais, le problème était que Dimoret serait facilement capable d'esquiver les attaques électriques à distance. Et le Pokémon Grifacérée serait capable de se déplacer autour des plateformes pour des attaques physiques. Nightmare pourrait probablement faire le boulot contre le Dimoret. Mais, il était à un désavantage clair. Et connaissant Nightmare, il était probablement susceptible de refuser de se battre.

Sacha continua à réfléchir, en pensant à ses deux autres Pokémons. Oniglali serait capable de combattre facilement dans des conditions. Mais le Pokémon Face n'avait seulement qu'un petit nombre de mouvements qui serait capable de blesser Dimoret dans une large mesure. Alors, ça laissa...

"Le choix évident." Murmura Sacha, alors qu'il tendit une main et prit une Pokéball. "Ok, Scarhino, je te choisis!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball dans les airs, et le Pokémon Unicorne apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Scar!" S'exclama Scarhino.

"Hé, c'est Scarhino." Commenta Jim.

"Vas-y, Scarhino!" Hurla Flora. "Tu peux y arriver!"

"Es-tu prêt à aller remporter ce match?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant son Pokémon. Son dernier espoir.

Scarhino approuva, un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Vas-y, Dimoret." Dit Véra, en regardant son Pokémon. "On peut les battre. Tu peux y arriver. Tu es le meilleur que j'ai."

Dimoret approuva, en sautant pour lécher sa main.

"C'est un Dimoret affectueux." Interpella Jim.

"Certains Dimorets le sont." Renvoya Véra.

Morris toussa.

"Êtes-vous prêt à commencer, tous les deux?" Demanda-t-il, pas désagréablement.

"Certainement." Dit Véra.

"Je suis prêt à y aller!" Cria Sacha.

"Alors..." Hurla Morris. "Tenez-vous prêt à commencer!"

Il éleva ses drapeaux, signalant le début du dernier combat.

* * *

"Allons-y, Scarhino!" Ordonna Sacha. "Attaque Koud'Korne!"

"Dimoret, Poinglace!"

Scarhino se précipita en avant, en utilisant ses ailes pour se propulser dans les airs. Alors qu'il le fit, sa corne devint couverte d'une faible lumière blanche.

Les griffes de Dimoret commencèrent aussi à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il sauta et écrasa son poing dans la corne de Scarhino, parant facilement le coup.

"Dimoret, Vent Glace!" Interpella Véra.

Dimoret ouvrit sa bouche, avant d'expirer fortement.

Un vent glacial lacé avec de la neige et des petits éclats de glace s'écrasa dans Scarhino, qui grogna de douleur alors que le vent froid couvrit sa coque bleue.

"Aller, Scarhino!" Hurla Sacha. "Ne laisse pas ça t'arrêter. Attaque Charge!"

Scarhino se débarrassa des effets abrutissants du Vent Glace avant de dévaler en avant et de décrocher un coup dur dans le Pokémon Grifacérée, qui grogna de douleur.

"Poursuis avec l'attaque Megacorne!" Cria Sacha.

La corne de Scarhino commença à scintiller et à briller avec une puissante lumière blanche, avant qu'il s'avance pour écraser en la puissante attaque dans le corps de Dimoret.

La force de l'attaque était assez pour faire hurler Dimoret de douleur. L'attaque de type insecte super efficace contre la partie de type ténèbres du Pokémon Grifacérée eu l'effet désiré de le faire.

"Scarhino, attaque Furie!" Interpella Sacha. "Ne le laisse pas récupérer."

"Dimoret, attaque Poinglace!" Ordonna Véra.

Dimoret éleva ses griffes, les appendices pointus brillant avec une puissante lumière blanche, tandis qu'il para les plusieurs coups de cornes du Pokémon Unicorne.

Scarhino grogna, ne s'attendant clairement pas à l'assaut du Dimoret étonnamment durable.

"Tranche Hate!" Ordonna Hate.

Dimoret prit une profonde inspiration, expira cette profonde inspiration, avant de foncer en avant à une vitesse rapide, en tendant ses bras, prêt à empaler Scarhino sur eux.

"Scarhino, laisse-le te toucher, et attaque Contre!" Cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type insecte et combat laissa échapper un cri de douleur, tandis que l'attaque griffe plus rapide que la normale ratissa à travers sa coque bleue. Ensuite, il éleva ses deux bras, en évoquant de l'énergie.

"Relâche-la!" Dit Sacha.

Scarhino vola en avant dans les airs, prêt à rendre les coups à Dimoret.

Le Pokémon Grifacérée était touché par l'attaque et projeté en arrière dans les airs, en sifflant de douleur tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur une plateforme séparée.

"Scarhino, poursuis avec l'attaque Koud'Korne!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Unicorne vola en avant dans les airs, encore une fois prêt à frapper avec sa longue et puissante corne.

Dimoret rugit de douleur, alors que la corne de Scarhino s'écrasa dans son corps, causant encore plus de dégâts à un Pokémon déjà battu.

"Dimoret, lance l'attaque Laser Glace!" Dit Véra. "Congèle ce Scarhino."

Le Pokémon Grifacérée ouvrit lentement sa bouche, préparant l'attaque.

"Scarhino, dans l'eau!" Hurla Sacha, presque désespérément. "Dimoret ne peut pas t'atteindre là-dedans."

* * *

Tandis que le Pokémon de type insecte et combat vola dans les airs, avant de s'écraser dans l'océan, Flora regarda Jim.

"Ça va ou bien devenir fantastique." Remarqua Jim. "Ou, ça va être un désastre complet."

"Pas de juste milieu?" Demanda Flora.

"Pas de juste milieu." Confirma Jim. "Mais, là encore..."

Il se replia, en reprenant sa pleine concentration sur le match.

"Là encore quoi?" Pressa Flora.

"Ça ressemble un peu à Sacha." Songea Jim. "Ses décisions en sortent soit fantastiquement, ou elles échouent misérablement."

"C'est assez profond." Dit Flora. "Mais, je ne crois pas que tu peux simplement le diviser en ces deux extrémités."

"Je dis que oui." Répondit Jim.

"C'est clair." Remarqua Flora, un peu amèrement.

* * *

"Dimoret, congèle l'eau!" Ordonna Véra.

Dimoret redirigea le Laser Glace relâché vers la surface de l'eau, la congelant complètement. La transformant en une barrière glacé impénétrable, qui ne laisse aucun prisonnier s'échapper.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant?" Demanda Véra. "Ce match est plus ou moins terminé."

Sacha s'arrêta devant la glace, désespérément inquiet.

"Aller Scarhino!" Cria-t-il. "Il faut que tu te libères. Aller! Attaque Megacorne!"

Pendant une seconde, rien n'arriva. Ensuite, il y avait un écrasement tonitruant sur le dessous de la glace.

Ça ne donna rien.

"Encore un coup!" Hurla Sacha, presque malade d'inquiétude sur la façon dont ce qui semblait une si bonne idée avant pouvait avoir entraîné son Scarhino à être gravement blessé.

Un deuxième écrasement fut rapidement entendu. La surface blanche froide brillante de glace céda un peu, mais resta toujours ferme.

Sacha avait du mal à garder son sang-froid.

"Scarhino!" Hurla-t-il. "Frappe-la avec tout ce que tu as maintenant!"

Alors qu'il finit de donner l'ordre, il sentit sa voix craquer.

"Je t'en prie!" Chuchota Sacha. "Il... Il le faut."

Pendant cinq secondes, rien n'arriva. Pendant dix secondes, rien n'arriva.

"Scarhino." Dit doucement Sacha. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Morris commença à élever lentement son drapeau, en devant venir à la conclusion que le match était terminé.

"Scarhino a été mis hors..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant qu'il y ai un énorme écrasement dans le milieu de la glace.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" S'écria Véra, tandis que la glace et l'eau émergea dessus son Dimoret...

Et le Scarhino de Sacha était là, en flottant dans les airs, en semblant trempé de son séjour dans l'eau, mais toujours plein de combat.

"Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, Scarhino!" Dit Sacha, en frappant l'air, avec fierté. "Désormais, il est temps de répliquer et de gagner! Scarhino, attaque Close Combat maintenant!"

"Scarhi!" S'exclama Scarhino, avant de foncer dans les airs vers le Pokémon Grifacérée surpris et effrayé.

Ses membres, ses bras et sa corne, commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche claire et puissante, alors que le Pokémon Unicorne fonça sur Dimoret et commença à attaquer.

Habilement, le Pokémon de type insecte et combat décrocha coup après coup, chacun comme un marteau sur le corps du Dimoret épuisé.

Enfin, Scarhino se retira, et Dimoret s'effondra sur le sol, le choc et l'épuisement des coups comme marteau de Scarhino suffisants pour blesser sérieusement le Pokémon Grifacérée.

"Non!" S'écria Véra.

Morris était également étonné, tandis qu'il éleva le drapeau dans le ciel, et prit sa décision.

"Dimoret a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Scarhino est déclaré vainqueur. Par conséquent la victoire revient au challenger, Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette. Sacha Ketchum est le vainqueur."

"Oh oui!" Hurla Sacha, tandis qu'il sauta sur la glace pour célébrer avec Scarhino. "On a réussi! C'est toi le meilleur, Scarhino!"

Scarhino se retourna, alors que son dressa glissa sur la glace pour lui faire un câlin sur le dos.

"Scar!" Répondit Scarhino, en retournant le geste.

Sacha ria, alors que les bras épineux du Pokémon Unicorne s'enfoncèrent dans son dos.

* * *

"Wow, ce gamin pourrait être le plus authentique." Remarqua Véra, alors qu'elle se retourna pour voir Scott lui sourire.

"Il pourrait bien l'être." Dit Scott. "Cependant, c'est toi la véritable gagnante du jour."

"Excusez-moi." Répondit Véra.

Scott sourit, vivement.

"Je dois l'admettre." Dit-il. "Je n'étais pas complètement persuadé de ta capacité en tant que Génie Extrême. Mais, après avoir vu la façon dont tu t'es conduit dans ce match, tous ces doutes se sont évaporés."

Scott tendit une main, qu'elle secoua.

"Félicitations." Dit-il. "Tu as réussi haut la main."

* * *

"Eh bien, je suis ravie d'être de retour sur la terre ferme." Dit Flora, tandis qu'ils descendirent tous les trois du bateau.

"Moi aussi." Remarqua Jim. "Je ne suis pas une personne insolite de la mer. Surtout après que le SS Morton s'est fait bombarder."

"Est-ce que ça t'as dissuadé de voyager en bateau?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Non, mais je suis bien moins à l'aise avec ça." Répondit-il. "Hé, nous avons tous nos exemples de névrose."

"Effectivement." Dit Sacha. "Regardez Nightmare."

"Faut-il vraiment le faire?" Demanda Flora, à contrecœur. "Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment, et je commençais à m'habituer un peu au..."

Il y avait une petite toux, interrompant la conversation.

Tandis qu'ils se retournèrent, Véra, Scott et Morris s'approchèrent d'eux de l'autre bateau.

"C'était un match grandiose." Commenta Morris. "Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vers quel pied danser, ou ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Vous avez été super, tous les deux."

"Merci." Dit Sacha, en grattant nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

"Tu es un des dresseurs les plus forts que j'ai affronté, Sacha." Dit Véra, avec un petit sourire. "Si a jamais tu repasses à la Plage Tropicao, alors fais en sorte de passer par ici. J'aimerais bien refaire un match avec toi."

"Ouais, bien sûr." Répondit Sacha.

Véra continua à sourire, tandis qu'elle fouilla dans une poche. Ensuite, le sourire s'effaça très légèrement alors qu'elle continua à fouiller.

"Un problème?" Demanda Scott.

"Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'Emblème." Répondit Véra, avant de soupirer. "Oh génial, je sais ce qui s'est passé."

Elle tendit une main et prit une Pokéball.

Véra ouvrit l'orbe rouge et blanche, et son Persian apparut dans un éclat lumineux blanc.

Le Pokémon Chadeville bâilla lors de l'apparition, apparemment conscient du regard sévère que lui faisait Véra.

"Rends ça." Dit fermement Véra.

Le Pokémon de type normal soupira, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche, et de laisser tomber un objet circulaire doré sur le sol.

Véra se pencha et le prit, en l'essuyant sur sa jupe, avant de le tendre à Sacha.

"En tant que vainqueur du Port Extrême de la Plage Tropicao." Dit-elle. "Je te remets, Sacha Ketchum, l'Emblème Calme."

Sacha tendit la main, et lui prit le cercle doré d'or , en le regardant.

"Génial!" Acclama-t-il. "J'ai gagné... l'Emblème..."

Il s'arrêta soudainement et à l'improviste.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il une canne à pêche dessus?" Demanda Sacha, confus.

"Pourquoi pas?" Répondit Véra. "J'aime pêcher, et nous sommes près de l'océan. Quels sont les autres symboles océaniques qui sont là?"

"Un poisson." Souligna Jim.

"Un bateau." Envoya Flora.

"Un Magicarpe." Remarqua Morris.

"Un mec qui se saoule et vomit d'une fenêtre de douze étages, pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un est en dessous?" Demanda Nightmare, en émergeant soudainement de la Pokéball mauve sur la ceinture de Sacha. "Et rire par la suite, parce que c'est plutôt drôle d'une manière tordue."

"Eh bien, pêcher me calme." Dit Véra. "Parfois... Je deviens stressée. Et ça semble être la seule chose qui y parvient. De plus, ceci étant appelé l'Emblème Calme, j'aime penser que tu aurais trouvé ça extrêmement difficile de me battre si tu n'avais pas gardé la tête calme."

Sacha approuva.

"Eh bien, ça a été génial de vous affronter et de vous rencontrer." Dit-il, en plaçant l'Emblème Calme dans son Coffret d'Emblèmes, à côté de l'Emblème qu'il avait obtenu de Ritchie.

"Même chose." Répondit Véra, alors que Flora et Jim approuvèrent. "Eh bien, je vais rentrer chez moi et donner quelques soins à mes Pokémons. Ils ont travaillé dur aujourd'hui, et ont besoin d'être remonté en parfaite condition."

Véra se retourna pour partir, en se dirigeant vers une pièce en arrière.

"Au revoir, Véra." Interpella Scott. "Je te reparlerais bientôt."

"Au revoir, Scott." Répondit Véra, en envoyant la main à tout le monde.

"Je dois reprendre le nettoyage des bateaux." Dit Morris. "Il faut que je garde la forme à chaque bateau. S'il est entré dans un naufrage, ça serait nautique."

Il s'arrêta.

"Vous avez aimé ces jeux de mots basés sur l'océan?"

"Imprévisible." Commenta Flora.

"Eh bien, au revoir alors." Dit Morris, alors qu'il se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit un balai et un seau.

"Alors, j'imagine que tu veux te diriger vers le lieu de la troisième Arène." Dit Scott, avec un sourire, alors qu'il regarda Sacha. "Puisque tu ne comptes certainement pas t'arrêter et te reposer."

"Eh bien, je pourrais faire ça..." Répondit Sacha.

Scott continua à sourire.

"Ton troisième adversaire se trouve sur l'Île de l'Évolution." Dit-il. "Tu dois prendre un bateau à Vermeilla là-bas. Il y a en fait un bateau disponible à cet effet. Tu auras besoin de ton invitation pour monter à bord."

"Je vois." Dit Sacha. "Eh bien, c'est une longue marche jusqu'à Vermeilla. Nous devrions partir."

"Tu sais bien qu'il y a un train." Répondit Scott. "Il y a une gare à Vermeilla. Il y a une gare ici. Tu peux y aller. Évidement, c'est juste en face de la Région Verger. Ça prendra quelques jours."

"Eh bien, j'imagine que nous pouvons nous arrêter ici pour une nuit." Dit Sacha. "Tant que vous me promettez que le Génie Extrême sur l'Île de l'Évolution n'ira nul part."

Scott ria, alors qu'il éleva une main.

"Je te jure sur ma vie, qu'il n'ira nul part." Répondit-il. "Alors, il n'y pas le feu."

"Alors, tant qu'à être ici!" Dit Flora. "Profitons de la plage!"

"Je suis partant!" S'écria Jim.

* * *

Véra fredonna une petite chanson, alors qu'elle glissa sa clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement. Elle avait été debout environ toute la nuit et elle voulait rattraper un peu de sommeil. Elle se sentait presque morte sur ses pieds.

"De plus, le repos va donner du temps à mes Pokémons de récupérer." Murmura-t-elle, en pensant à Dimoret, Staross et Ninjask. "Ils s'en sont bien sortis aujourd'hui."

Elle continua à fredonner, tandis qu'elle tourna la clé et ouvrit la porte.

Néanmoins, alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit halètement.

Il y avait l'ombre d'un homme assis à la table dans son appartement. Un homme aux cheveux argentés.

Bien que, alors qu'elle s'approcha de la lumière, elle le reconnut. Et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux argentés la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

"Kamon!" S'écria-t-elle.

Il y avait une malédiction de la colère, alors que Vincent se leva avec colère.

"Ce n'est plus mon putain de nom!" Rugit-il. "C'était seulement un surnom qui m'a été donné par des gens qui ne me connaissaient même pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Véra, un peu inquiète. "Vincent."

Vincent sourit, un sourire froid.

"Je suis sincèrement ravi que tu te souviennes de moi, Véra." Répondit-il. "Alors, je vais te raconter une petite histoire."

Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

"Parce qu'il y a clairement des choses que tu AS oublié."

* * *

**Une autre victoire pour Sacha!**

**Véra aurait-elle une personnalité cachée?**


	15. Souvenirs Malheureux

Chapitre 15. Souvenirs Malheureux.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Véra ont poursuivi leur match, avec Véra qui a libéré son Dimoret. L'Etouraptor de Sacha a été battu par le Pokémon Grifacérée, qui a utilisé une attaque Blizzard. Par la suite, Sacha a envoyé son Scarhino, qui a réussi à livrer un beau match. Ensuite, le Pokémon Unicorne a été emprisonné sous l'eau gelée, laissant Sacha inquiet. Cependant, Scarhino a réussi à se libérer et à vaincre Dimoret avec Close Combat. Véra a ensuite donné l'Emblème Calme à Sacha, avant de partir. Scott a alors dit à Sacha d'aller sur l'Île de l'Évolution pour le troisième Match Extrême._

_Pendant ce temps, alors que Véra rentra à la maison, Vincent l'attendait..._

* * *

"Je n'ai rien oublié." Dit tristement Véra.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr." Répondit béatement Vincent. Il s'appuya sur sa chaise et la regarda. "Il est temps de prendre un voyage dans le passé."

Il lui sourit.

"J'ai vu tes dossiers. Le dossier que nous avons sur toi, et ton dossier de Génie Extrême." Dit-il. "Tu as grandi à Rhode, avec ta famille. Ta mère, ton père et ton petit frère."

Il s'arrêta, presque dans un faux style rêveur.

"William, je crois." Remarqua Vincent. "C'était le nom de ton frère."

"Ne parle pas d'eux!" Siffla Véra, en allant prendre une Pokéball vers sa taille...

Seulement pour retrouver le bout d'une forte griffe derrière sa jambe.

"Hein?!" Dit-elle, en regardant vers le bas pour voir un Pokémon noir avec une plume rouge sur le bout de sa tête. Comme son Dimoret, il avait une série de griffes acérées sur le bout de ses bras.

"Fais un mouvement stupide." Dit Vincent, avec une légère teinte de colère dans sa voix. "Et tu vivras pour le regretter."

"Est-ce ton Farfuret?" Demanda Véra, avant de cracher la dernière partie. "Ou l'as-tu volé?!"

Vincent sourit encore.

"C'est à moi de le savoir." Répondit-il. "Bon, je crois que j'ai la parole."

Il ria.

"Bien sûr que oui." Continua Vincent. "Bon, je crois que ton père était un pêcheur, ta mère travaillait à la boutique d'Herbe, et ton frère jouait au Club Krabby, avec ses Pokémons. Ce qui semblerait, sur la surface comme une grande famille heureuse."

Véra roula ses yeux, alors que le Farfuret de Vincent ricana à son inconfort.

"Pourtant, tu as toujours senti que tu étais dans l'ombre du cher petit William. Toujours sentie comme si tout le monde lui donnait de l'attention." Continua Vincent. "Ces sentiments semblaient croître tandis que tu vieillissais. Tu as été gravement confuse. Ainsi, afin d'éliminer ce stress-ci, tu es allée pêcher avec ton vieux, lorsqu'il pêchait pour Krabby."

"Alors, j'aime pêcher." Dit Véra. "Et puis après, bien des gens aiment ça."

"Mais!" S'exclama Vincent, en pointant son doigt en l'air. "Lorsque tu as eu quatorze ans, le bon vieux Alvin ne voulait plus que tu ailles pêcher avec lui. Pas vrai?"

Véra soupira tristement.

"William avait commencé à être malade." Murmura-t-elle. "Pendant qu'ils étaient là, quelqu'un avait besoin de prendre soin de lui."

"Et tu as juste ressenti ça." Sourit Vincent. "Tu voulais partir et faire toutes les choses que les gens de ton âge faisaient. Ne pas être enfermée dans une maison de cul au bout de nul part. Tu as essayé d'expulser ton esprit de ça, et l'éloigner de tout. Tu lisais les magazines de dresseurs et les autobiographies de dresseurs célèbres."

"Effectivement." Dit doucement Véra. "Je les ai toujours quelque part. Mon préféré était Faire Face Avec Des Dragons Et d'Autres Problèmes, par Lance Stevens."

Les yeux de Vincent s'illuminèrent de colère.

"Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi." Hurla-t-il, en pulvérisant le tapis avec de la salive.

"Oh là là." Répondit ironiquement Véra. "Est-ce que le bon vieux Lance te contrarie?"

Vincent ne répondit pas pendant un moment, avant de poursuivre.

"Comme tous les adolescents de ton âge." Dit-il. "Tu voulais entraîner des Pokémons."

"Bien sûr que oui." Répondit Véra. "Pourquoi me racontes-tu l'histoire de ma vie? Qui, depuis que je suis là, je le sais déjà."

"Je viens au point." Dit Vincent. "Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas pressée."

"Je suis seulement fatiguée." Expliqua Véra. "J'ai été debout toute la nuit."

Vincent sourit.

"Eh bien, viens t'asseoir alors." Dit-il, en bougeant sa jambe et en poussant une chaise vers elle avec son pied.

"Ouais, je préfère conserver une distance sécuritaire de toi." Répondit négligemment Véra. "Je ne tiens particulièrement pas à respirer ton odeur nauséabonde plus que je le dois."

"Hé, je prends ma douche deux fois par jour, lorsque je peux m'en occuper." Dit Vincent.

"Tu es également un salaud malveillant." Lui rappela Véra.

"En fait, les personnes dans des maisons de verre." Ricana Vincent. "Ne devraient pas jeter de Racaillous."

Il continua l'histoire.

* * *

"Lorsque tu as eu seize ans, ton cher petit frère allait finalement mieux." Ricana Vincent. "Mais... Tout n'était pas rose pour toi. Ton... Papa ne voulait pas te laisser monter à bord de son bateau. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

Véra grogna, avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Je ne peux pas t'entendre!" Dit Vincent.

"Il a dit que j'étais une jeune femme et que je devais faire des choses que les femmes font." Répondit Véra, avec un regard douloureux sur le visage.

Vincent sourit froidement.

"Et qu'est-ce qui a agité le problème?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il a emmené William sur son bateau le même jour." Dit tristement Véra. "Bon, j'ai craqué. Cette nuit-là, j'ai pris un bateau pour Kanto, désireuse de commencer un voyage. Je ne voulais pas être autour d'eux plus longtemps."

"Mais, ce n'était pas aussi simple, pas vrai?" Demanda Vincent.

"Rien ne l'est." Répondit Véra. "Si tu penses que c'est le cas, tu es un imbécile."

* * *

_"Excusez-moi!" S'écria Véra._

_"Je suis désolé, jeune fille." Dit le Professeur Chen, en secouant sa tête. "Mais, j'ai donné tous mes Pokémons Débutants. Je n'en ai plus."_

_"Plus un seul?" Insista Véra. "Pas même un Pikachu?"_

_Il secoua à nouveau sa tête._

_"Je suis sincèrement navré." Répéta le Professeur Chen. "Mais, puisque j'ignorais que tu allais venir, je n'en ai pas pris assez."_

_Il regarda un calendrier sur le mur._

_"Comme il faut du temps pour se reproduire et les faire éclore." Dit-il. "Le prochain lot de Pokémons Débutants devrait être ici dans un mois. Si tu veux mettre ton nom sur la liste, alors je peux t'en garder un."_

_Véra soupira, en se sentant simplement vidée émotionnellement._

_"Ouais, j'imagine." Répondit-elle._

_"Alors, il s'agit de Véra Ortiz, de Rhode." Dit le Professeur Chen, en mentionnant son assistant de laboratoire, qui commença immédiatement à taper quelque chose à l'ordinateur._

_Il sourit._

_"Eh bien, j'imagine qu'on va se revoir dans un mois." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Es-tu bien pour un endroit pour rester?"_

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_"Je vais trouver un endroit." Répondit Véra, en se retournant pour partir._

* * *

"Oui, nous avons tous des problèmes à obtenir un Pokémon Débutant." Dit furieusement Vincent. "Tu n'es pas la seule, alors arrête de te plaindre."

Véra sourit.

"Oh là là." Répondit-elle. "Les souvenirs sont trop douloureux pour toi, Kamon."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet de m'appeler Kamon?!" Rugit Vincent.

"Sans blagues, c'est quoi ces cheveux argentés?" Demanda Véra. "Ils étaient rouges, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu."

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis disposé à dire." Dit Vincent. "Cependant, disons que c'est une petite plaisanterie contre les gens que j'ai l'habitude de connaître. Et comment ils avaient l'habitude de m'appeler. Ce que j'avais l'habitude de m'appeler pour cacher ma véritable identité."

"Tu n'es qu'un tonneau de rires." Remarqua sèchement Véra.

"Mais, cette histoire... Ton histoire commence à devenir intéressante." Dit Vincent. "Parce que ça concerne quelqu'un qui est cher à mon cœur."

* * *

_Elle avait marché à Jadielle, et sa tristesse s'était arrêtée pour se reposer contre un arbre dans la banlieue._

_"Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?" Se demanda Véra, alors qu'elle s'appuya contre l'arbre._

_Assez bizarrement, on n'aurait pas dit du bois. On aurait dit..._

_"Simuuu!"_

_En sautant en avant, elle cria de surprise tandis que l'arbre bougea._

_"Simularbre!" S'écria 'l'arbre', tandis qu'il bougea pour l'attaquer._

_"Oh merde!" S'écria Véra, alors qu'elle essaya de s'éloigner du Pokémon de type roche._

_"Couche-toi!"_

_En entendant une voix, elle tomba sur le sol, en atterrissant sur l'herbe qui amortit le coup._

_"Persian, attaque Vibraqua!"_

_Elle vola un coup d'œil, en voyant un Pokémon comme chat blanc être à quelques pieds devant d'elle. Il créa une grand orbe bleu dans sa bouche._

_"Envoie-la!" Hurla le dresseur du Pokémon Chadeville._

_Persian jeta élégamment sa tête en avant et lança l'Orbe vers le Pokémon Imitation. Alors qu'il le frappa, Simularbre était trempé dans l'eau._

_Le dresseur du Persian prit une Pokéball, et la lança sur le Pokémon de type roche._

_L'orbe rouge et blanche le frappa, convertissant Simularbre en une énergie rouge, avant de l'aspirer à l'intérieur de la Pokéball._

_La Pokéball tomba sur le sol, secoua plusieurs fois, avant de rester immobile._

_"Je te tiens!" Siffla le dresseur._

_Véra se leva lentement, en regardant le dresseur. Il avait environ cinq ans de plus qu'elle, tout en portant une combinaison noire. Il avait un grand R rouge sur la poitrine, et portait un béret et un masque qui cachait son apparence faciale._

_"Tu... Tu m'as sauvé." Dit-elle. "Merci."_

_L'homme sembla un peu inquiet, avant de parler._

_"De rien!" Répondit-il. "Maintenant, oublie que tu m'as vu."_

_Il se retourna pour partir, avant que Véra attrape son bras._

_"Où vas-tu?" Demanda-t-elle._

_"Je dois aller ailleurs." Dit-il. "Écoute, ce n'est certainement pas une bonne idée pour toi de devenir associée avec moi."_

_"Pourquoi?" Insista Véra._

_Il grogna._

_"Parce que..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant de changer de sujet. "Quoi qu'il en soit, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas envoyé ton propre Pokémon contre ce Simularbre. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de mon aide?"_

_Sa bonne humeur et sa jubilation disparurent instantanément._

_"Je n'en ai pas." Avoua-t-elle. "Je viens d'arriver ici de Rhode, je ne connais personne, j'ai essayé d'obtenir un Pokémon du Professeur Chen, mais il n'en avait plus. En ce moment, je me sens simplement misérable."_

_"Pas de Pokémon, hein." Dit l'homme. "Aucun endroit où rester."_

_Il tendit une main._

_"Peut-être que je peux t'aider."_

* * *

"Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait." Dit Véra. "J'ai commis des erreurs."

Vincent ricana.

"Nous commettons tous des erreurs." Répondit-il. "Ce n'est qu'un cas de ce qui arrive après ces erreurs. Désormais, si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu as rejoint la Team Rocket de ton plein gré. Personne ne t'a obligé à le faire."

"J'étais jeune à l'époque." Dit mollement Véra.

"Tu avais l'âge minimum requis pour t'y joindre." Répondit Vincent. "Tu avais seize ans, alors arrête ton cinéma. La Team Rocket t'a donnée un Pokémon, ton Farfuret, et t'a préparée pour devenir une dresseuse. En retour, tu nous as aidé dans certaines de nos... Activités moins savoureuses."

Véra soupira.

"Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé." Dit-elle. "Parfois, j'ai même senti de la culpabilité envers ça."

"Malgré tout... Tu es restée dans le coin." S'écria Vincent. "Alors, tu ne peux pas avoir senti autant de culpabilité."

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Tu sais quelle est la partie la plus triste?" Demanda Véra. "Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais quitté la Team Rocket plus tôt? J'aurais tout simplement pu disparaitre de l'écran radar."

"Vas-y." Dit Vincent.

"Parce que, c'était le seul moment où je me sentais appréciée." Répondit-elle. "Avec toutes les pauses que j'ai reçu de ta part, je suis devenu une puissante dresseuse. Toutefois, à terme, toutes les bonnes choses doivent prendre fin. Je pensais que la Team Rocket avait été abandonnée lorsque Giovanni a été arrêté sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, il y a un an."

"C'est ce que nous voulions que tout le monde croient." Dit Vincent. "Nous voulions que tout le monde pensent que la Team Rocket était morte. Mais, notre chef n'a pas obtenu le poste par défaut. Il m'a ordonné de prendre le relais et de diriger la Team Rocket au cas où quelque chose dans le genre ce produirait. Avec plusieurs clés de membres, je suis allé sous terre. J'ai silencieusement recruté de nouveaux membres. Propager l'idéologie."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Pourtant, comment un ex-agent de la Team Rocket est entré dans la Ligue Extrême de Verger?" Se demanda Vincent. "C'est ça qui ne me parait pas précis."

"Des épreuves." Dit Véra, en le regardant. "Ils étaient à la recherche de Génies Extrêmes, alors ils ont organisé un grand concours de test à Sacrémenti. Je suis allée là-bas, ayant erré dans la région depuis un certain temps, à la recherche d'un endroit à appartenir. J'ai réussi à me diriger vers le top six, et on m'a offert le poste de Génie Extrême du Port Extrême de la Plage Tropicao."

"J'en conclus que ton patron ne sait rien de ton passé."

"Bien sûr que non!" Explosa Véra. "Crois-tu réellement qu'il aurait engagé un ex-membre de la Team Rocket?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, en essayant de se calmer.

"Et toi alors?" Demanda-t-elle. "La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu voulais arrêter la Team Rocket. Désormais, tu la diriges. Le revirement des revirements."

Vincent ricana.

"Eh bien, pour ça..." Dit-il. "Il faut vraiment me connaître."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de commencer à parler.

* * *

"Bon." Dit Vincent. "Comme tu le sais, mon père, est le chef de la Team Rocket. Giovanni lui-même. J'ai été abandonné dans un orphelinat à l'âge de sept ans, lorsque ma mère est morte. Plus tard, je n'avais aucune idée de qui était mon père. Tout ce que je savais, c'était une haine de la Team Rocket. Ma mère m'a transmis ça. Finalement, j'ai quitté cet endroit quand j'avais environ quatorze ans. J'ai entendu dire que la Team Rocket opérait à Johto. Ainsi, à partir de Jadielle, j'ai voyagé vers l'ouest, pour ensuite me retrouver au Bourg Geon. Cependant, je savais que la Team Rocket serait difficile à abattre. Je n'avais aucune chance d'y arriver tout seul. J'avais besoin d'un Pokémon."

Il s'arrêta.

"Mais, puisque les gens étaient à ma recherche." Dit Vincent. "Je suis sorti d'un orphelinat. Je ne pouvais aller au laboratoire du Professeur Orme, et demander un Pokémon."

Il avala.

"J'ai vu trois dresseurs obtenir leur tout premier Pokémon ce jour-là." Dit Vincent. "Jimmy avec son Hericendre. Marina avec son Kaiminus. Et Jackson avec son Germignon. Le Professeur est sorti pour les voir partir. Lorsqu'il a fait ça, je suis passé par la fenêtre, en prenant une Pokéball et en m'enfuyant avec."

"Alors, tu es un voleur." Remarqua Véra. "Je cherchais justement certaines insultes aléatoires à te jeter."

"J'ai voyagé à travers Johto avec mon nouveau Kaiminus acquis." Dit Vincent. "J'ai capturé un grand éventail de Pokémons, défié plusieurs arènes, dans le but de devenir assez fort pour vaincre la Team Rocket. Je vais l'admettre. Je n'ai pas traité mes Pokémons au meilleur. Je les ai vus comme des outils."

Ensuite, il ria amèrement.

"Plusieurs mois plus tard, je suis allé enquêter sur les activités de la Team Rocket au bord du Lac Colère." Dit Vincent. "J'ai rencontré un certain Maître Dragon là-bas. Il était là pour faire ce que je faisais. Il m'a offert de l'aide, ce que j'ai refusé. Je l'ai affronté... Et il m'a détruit. Son Dracolosse et son Leviator Rouge ont écrasé toute mon équipe. J'ai été humilié. Anéanti. J'ai quitté la zone, à réfléchir. Ce que j'avais fait de mal. Je voulais être aussi fort que Lance. Encore plus fort."

"Lance est un dresseur fantastique." Remarqua Véra. "Aimé par des milliers. Peut-être des millions."

"Il m'a dit que le secret d'être fort était d'avoir confiance avec tes Pokémons." Dit Vincent. "L'amour. La confiance. L'amitié. J'ai décidé de mieux traiter mes Pokémons. Ce faisant, je me suis dirigé vers la Conférence Argentée. J'ai été battu en huitièmes de finale par un dresseur, dont le nom m'échappe. Je me souviens que son Macronium avait vaincu mon Aligatueur. Il avait également un Heledelle et un Noctali. Ainsi, me refusant la chance d'avoir un match retour possible avec le champion nouvellement couronné, Lance."

"Alors, quand es-tu devenu un psychopathe méchant?" Demanda Véra, en croisant ses bras.

"À la bonne heure." Dit Vincent. "Quoi qu'il en soit, après la Conférence Argentée, je ne savais pas quoi faire avec moi-même. J'ai traqué dans les régions, à la recherche de réponses quant à savoir qui j'étais. La Team Rocket avait disparu de l'intégration des activités criminelles. Le chef avait disparu."

Il ria.

"Ensuite, ils disent que le destin a une drôle de façon de jouer à des jeux avec toi."

* * *

_"Aligatueur, retour!" Interpella Vincent, en rappelant le Pokémon Mâchoire. Il regarda le Granbull vaincu._

_"Je crois que tu as besoin de t'améliorer un peu." Remarqua-t-il au propriétaire du Granbull._

_La fille, dont son nom était Kirsty, approuva._

_"Merci quand même pour le match." Répondit-elle. "Je vais essayer de m'améliorer."_

_Vincent réussi à faire un petit sourire._

_"Fais-le ou fais-le pas." Dit-il. "Il n'y a aucun essai."_

_Il la regarda s'éloigner, avant de repartir vers le chemin où il allait. Vincent était allé grimper le Mont Braise, à la recherche de Pokémons et d'espoir d'obtenir une certaine perspective._

_Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait capturé un Magmar, avant de continuer vers le sommet._

* * *

_Vincent fredonna un peu, avant d'entendre un rugissement de colère._

_Une main se dirigea instantanément vers les six Pokéballs sur sa taille, en se demandant qui ou quoi causait l'émoi._

_En se retournant, il entendit le bruit provenant d'une petite grotte._

_"Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi." Dit-il, en courant en avant vers le gros rocher ouvert sur le côté de la montagne._

_Vincent passa la tête à travers le trou, en regardant autour de la commotion._

_Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un Rhinoferos vaincu sur le sol, et un homme en costume d'explorateur qui regardait. Un petit Pokémon brun qui ressemblait à un Taupiqueur à trois têtes était debout devant lui._

_Tandis qu'il observa, l'homme lança une Pokéball au Rhinoferos, en regardant le Pokémon Perceur être aspiré à l'intérieur._

_"Est-ce que tu comptes regarder toute la journée?" Demanda l'homme._

_"J'ai entendu un rugissement." Dit Vincent. "Je suis venu voir qu'est-ce qui se passait."_

_L'homme sourit, en montrant des dents incroyablement blanches._

_"Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas de besoin de ton aide." Répondit-il. "Ton aide n'est pas nécessaire."_

_Vincent se sentit un peu furieux par le comportement de l'homme._

_"Hé, j'ai fait le geste honnête." Rompit-il, bruyamment. "Je suis venu voir l'agitation. Désormais, à l'avenir, vous voudriez peut-être..."_

_"Silence!" Dit l'homme "Tu vas faire écraser la pièce."_

_"Hein?" Demanda Vincent._

_L'homme s'avança lentement, en sortant d'une grotte._

_Alors qu'il sortit dans les rayons de soleil, il enleva son chapeau, dévoilant de courts cheveux noirs._

_"Que faites-vous ici?" Demanda Vincent._

_"Je réfléchis." Répondit l'homme. "Dis-moi, quelle est ta politique avec les Pokémons?"_

_"Quel importance ça a?" Demanda Vincent._

_"Parce que j'aimerais le savoir." Répondit l'homme. "On peut dire beaucoup par un dresseur de la façon dont ils se battent."_

_Vincent tendit une main, en sortant une Pokéball de sa ceinture._

_"Vous voulez le savoir?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est quand vous voulez!"_

_L'homme ricana, en prenant une de ses propres Pokéballs._

_"Je choisis Kangourex!" Dit-il._

_"Nidoking, en avant!" Hurla Vincent._

* * *

"Donc, tu n'avais aucune idée de qui il était?" Demanda Véra.

"Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui." Répondit Vincent. "Mais, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus."

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"De toute façon." Dit-il. "Nous nous sommes battus. Battus durement. Mais, il a relâché son Triopikeur. Un Pokémon qui a déclenché un éboulement. Nous avons été pris dans le coup. J'ai failli mourir. Il a failli mourir. Mais, il savait quelque chose. Plus tard, j'ai découvert que la rencontre n'était pas une coïncidence. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention que ça se termine ainsi. Mais..."

Vincent s'arrêta.

"Il m'a sauvé la vie." Dit-il. "Il m'a tiré des rochers. Il m'a alors dit qu'il était mon père. Je ne le croyais pas au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai prouvé. Il y avait une photo de lui, ma mère et d'un bébé qui, selon lui, était moi. Je n'étais toujours pas convaincu."

Il s'estompa, avant de passer à un autre sujet.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a dit que ma mère et, par extension, ma haine de la Team Rocket n'était que parce qu'elle était à la recherche d'une excuse pour le haïr. Ce fut un choc. Sachant que mon entière carrière de dresseur avait été basée sur les mensonges d'un parent. Cependant, il m'a offert la chance de réparer ça. Il était désireux de suivre un entraînement privé, alors il m'a donné le contrôle de la Team Rocket, lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Ce qui est devenu de plus en plus fréquent."

Vincent soupira.

"Ensuite, ce moment est arrivé." Dit-il. "J'imagine que tu connais Claudia Coppinger, la chef des Coppingers. Elle est venue à lui, en lui offrant la chance de régner sur le monde. Quelques plans farfelus. Elle a également recruté Hélio de la Team Galactique. Mais, ça a mal tourné. Hélio et Giovanni ont été arrêtés. Claudia a été arrêtée, puis tuée à l'extérieur du palais de justice."

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici?" Demanda Véra.

Vincent fit un sourire carnassier.

"Il est sorti dernièrement." Dit-il. "Et maintenant, avec sa remise en liberté, la Team Rocket va revenir. Nous visons haut vers les étoiles. Notre premier acte, sera de se venger sur les Coppingers. Une fois que nos rivaux de la criminalité seront abattus, le reste du monde suivra rapidement."

Il tendit sa main.

"Je t'offre la chance de rentrer au bercail." Dit-il. "Aide-nous."

Véra y pensa pendant une seconde. Seulement une seconde.

"Non." Répondit-elle. "Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je suis à la recherche d'un lieu d'appartenance. Un endroit où je me sens appréciée. C'est le cas, ici. Dans la Ligue Extrême de Verger."

Elle le regarda.

"Désolé, Kamon."

Il ne réagit pas à l'utilisation de son nom.

"Si tu es certaine de ce que tu veux." Dit Vincent. "Dommage que nous t'ayons perdu."

"Vincent, nous avons partagé quelque chose une fois." Répondit Véra. "Mais, c'est révolu depuis longtemps. C'était génial de te revoir. Mais, je dois le savoir. Était-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as donné la chance de revenir?"

"Bien sûr que non." S'écria Vincent. "Je fais un certain degré de professionnalisme."

"Contente de l'entendre." Sourit Véra.

Vincent rappela lentement son Farfuret.

"Je vais sortir moi-même." Dit-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. "Prends soin de toi, Véra."

"Toi aussi." Répondit-elle, en le regardant sortir par la porte.

Presque immédiatement, alors qu'il quitta la pièce, elle sentit une vague intense de tristesse se déverser sur elle.

"Au revoir, Kamon." Chuchota Véra.

* * *

Il sortit sur le trottoir, en se sentant véritablement du regret à son rejet.

"Eh bien." Dit Vincent, en essayant de le brosser.

"Il est temps de ramener ces deux abrutis au boss."

* * *

**Un Génie Extrême qui a déjà fait parti de la Team Rocket? Surprise sur prise.**

**Si vous avez bien suivit le chapitre vous devez avoir compris que Vincent est Silver dans les jeux Pokémon.**

**Jackson s'avère être l'autre Vincent, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas.**

**Selon vous, si on se fie au chapitre, qui est le dresseur qui a battu Vincent/Kamon/Silver à la Conférence Argentée?**


	16. Les Péchés Du Père

Chapitre 16. Les Péchés Du Père.

* * *

_Résumé. Vincent s'est présenté et a réussi à passer sous la peau de Véra. En lui racontant l'histoire de sa vie, et par mesure, la sienne. Sa vie avec les Pokémons, sa vie en tant que dresseur et sa relation avec Giovanni, le chef de la Team Rocket. Après beaucoup de rêverie, il a offert à Véra, une ex-membre d'opération de la Team Rocket, la chance de revenir à l'organisation. Elle a refusé, et Vincent est parti..._

* * *

Paul fredonna, alors qu'il attendit que l'ascenseur descende vers lui. Il avait été absent de la Taverne Extrême depuis les quinze derniers jours, les challengers venaient l'affronter de façon épaisse et rapide. En raison d'avoir combattu continuellement, il n'avait pratiquement eu aucune chance de venir voir l'amour de sa vie. C'était la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le Salon Extrême à ce moment-là, et l'endroit n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Il supposa qu'Anabel était au dernier étage dans ses quartiers d'habitation, et pensait entrer aller lui faire une surprise. De plus, il voulait sortir de son appartement de Céladopole, parce que le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Il avait répondu la première fois, uniquement pour découvrir qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne. Pas quelqu'un à qui il voulait parler à particulier. Tandis qu'il avait violemment raccroché au nez, il avait sonné toutes les six heures pendant les quatre derniers jours.

Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en tirer. En raison de la nature urgente de son travail, il fallait être disponible pour le contact. Pour son patron Scott, ou les autres Génies Extrêmes.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de me procurer un téléphone portable." Marmonna murmura, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un ping.

Il entra rapidement à l'intérieur, en les entendant se fermer après lui.

* * *

Alors qu'il sortit de la grande boîte métallique, Paul ne s'attendait pas à la vue qu'il vit.

Les quartiers d'habitation avaient été complètement saccagés. Plusieurs vêtements étaient mis en tas froissés sur le tapis mauve. Il y avait également quelques bouteilles cassées, et l'un des canapés avait été retourné.

"Anabel!" Cria Paul. "Es-tu là?"

En privé, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Si elle était là, il y avait une chance qu'elle soit grièvement blessée. Si elle n'était pas... Il ne voulait pas y penser.

"Anabel!" Hurla-t-il, en se répétant. "Allo!"

Alors qu'il finit de parler, le téléphone sonna, le sortant se sa rêverie mélancolique.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas chez lui, il s'approcha et décrocha. Seulement une partie de lui se demandait qui c'était.

"Bonjour." Dit-il. "Je suis désolé, mais Anabel ne peut pas..."

"Je sais." Répondit la voix froide à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il n'y avait aucune émotion en elle. "Elle est avec moi. Et elle passe un très bon moment. On dirait qu'elle a certains rêves très agréables."

Paul saisit furieusement le récepteur, en sentant sa main trembler.

"Laisse-la partir!" Siffla-t-il, la colère menaçant de le surmonter complètement. "Elle n'a rien avoir avec toi."

"Eh bien, au moins j'ai ton attention." Dit la voix froide et sarcastique. "Bon, est-ce que tu me prêtes toute ton attention sans partage?"

"Je crois bien." Répondit Paul. "Et je pense également que si tu lui fais du mal, je vais te tuer. Lentement et douloureusement. Fais ça, et rien ne pourra te sauver de moi."

"Tu es vraiment plein de colère." Commenta la voix familière. "Peu importe combien tu le caches. Peu importe combien tu fais semblant d'être un de ces dresseurs qui traite ses Pokémons avec amour et gentillesse, et toutes ces autres émotions inutiles. Tu es vraiment comme moi."

"Je ne suis rien comme toi!" Cria Paul. "Dis-moi où elle est!"

Il y avait un rire sarcastique.

"Ce n'est pas si simple, Paul." Répondit-il. "Je ne vais pas te donner quelque chose aussi facilement. L'acquisition de quelque chose sans défi est... Inutile."

"Je t'en prie!" Dit doucement Paul. Sa voix avait presque craquée. "Laisse-la partir."

Il y avait un rire. Et pas un qui suggérait que la personne au bout du fil était contente.

"À moins que tu viennes jusqu'à moi dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures." Répondit la voix. "Je vais la jeter dans une horde de Dimorets affamés. Et je vais t'envoyer une vidéo d'eux en train de la déchiqueter. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu voudrais sur ta conscience, pas vrai?"

Paul tremblait visiblement de colère.

"Où es-tu?" Demanda-t-il. "Et que veux-tu à la fin?"

"Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas te donner cette information." Ria la voix. "Cependant, je t'informe que je suis quelque part à Kanto. Kanto Kanto Kanto. Tu sais qui je suis. Tu sais ce qu'étaient mes objectifs et comment je les planifie à les accomplir. Par conséquent, peux-tu savoir où suis-je?"

"Tu te payes ma tête!" Cria Paul. "Comment suis-je sensé le savoir de ça?"

"Je suis certain que tu trouveras un moyen." Répondit la voix, d'un ton dégagé. "Sinon, tu vas recevoir l'ultime film à tabac par la poste dans les prochains jours."

"Espèce de salaud!" Dit Paul.

"Au revoir, Paul." Répondit Hélio. "Et ne parle pas à ton père comme ça."

Le bout de la ligne était coupée, laissant Paul seul, en tenant le récepteur mauve en plastique dans sa main.

Surmonté par la colère, il jeta le téléphone contre le mur. Dans l'espoir de l'entendre se briser, il était amèrement déçu.

"Fils de pute!" Cria-t-il, en donnant des coups de pieds sur le canapé renversé.

En soupirant, Paul regarda autour de l'appartement pour trouver des indices.

* * *

"Je suis venu aussitôt que j'ai reçu ton appel." Dit Koga, le ninja apparut à l'intérieur de l'appartement d'Anabel avec un nuage de fumée.

"Comment ça marche ces trucs?" Demanda Paul, avec un intérêt qui était à un moment assez mal choisit pour en parler.

"Des anciens secrets de ninja. Celui qui a été transmis de haut en bas des membres de mon clan à travers les âges." Répondit Koga. "Alors... L'agent Sullivan a été enlevée."

"On dirait bien, d'après cette pièce." Dit furieusement Paul. "Lorsque je vais le retrouver..."

"J'ai besoin que tu restes calme." Remarqua Koga, en regardant Paul. "La colère aveugle le jugement. Garde ton esprit libéré d'émotions, et nous allons les retrouver tous les deux."

"C'est un peu difficile." Répliqua Paul. "La personne que j'aime le plus au monde a été kidnappée par la personne que je déteste le plus."

"Alors, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit où tu devrais être." Suggéra Koga. "Si tu ne peux pas traiter ça, comme tu le ferais avec d'autres personnes portées disparues, alors..."

"D'accord." Dit Paul, à contrecœur. "Je ne suis simplement pas content que mon père se soit infiltré ici, ait kidnappé ma petite amie et m'aie nargué au téléphone."

"Est-ce que ça signifierait que la Team Galactique serait de retour?" Demanda Koga. "J'ai entendu des rumeurs de certaines de mes sources que la Team Rocket reviendrait de l'éther. Si la Team Galactique en fait autant..."

Il se replia.

"Il n'a pas dit ça." Répondit furieusement Paul. "Bien que, quand je l'aurais retrouvé, c'est l'une des questions que j'ai l'intention de lui poser."

"Dis-moi exactement ce qu'il a dit." Dit calmement Koga. "Ce n'est peut-être que notre seul chance de le retracer."

"Il a dit qu'il était à Kanto." Dit Paul. "Et ensuite il a dit Kanto trois fois. Il a dit que je savais qui il était. Quels étaient ses buts et comment il comptait les accomplir."

"Hélio." Songea Koga. "Un dangereux fanatique..."

Paul réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"C'est de mon père que tu parles." Dit-il.

"Il a exposé le contrôle des pouvoirs de Giratina, Dialga et Palkia." Répondit Koga. "Il y a quelques années à Sinnoh. Alors, quel est son lien avec Kanto?"

Paul s'assit sur le canapé qu'il avait replacé sur ses quatre pattes, et y réfléchit.

"En jugeant des rapports de Looker sur le cas." Dit Koga. "De ce que je me souviens..."

"Minute, les rapports de Looker?" Demanda Paul. "Les G-Men n'étaient-ils pas inclus dans cet incident particulier?"

"Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas la compétence." Expliqua Koga. "Bien que, c'était une migraine qu'aucun d'entre nous en avait de besoin. Toutes les choses envisagées, nous étions heureux de laisser la Police Internationale s'en occuper. Jusqu'aux événements aux Colonnes Lances, qui étaient... Malheureux."

"Tout ça n'a aucune importance." Dit Paul. "Il a essayé de créer un nouveau monde, en utilisant la technologie. Et il a également essayé d'utiliser la puissance des Gardiens du Lac. C'était un mélange de ces deux-la qui l'ont laissé créer la Chaîne Rouge."

"Tu as lu ces documents." Commenta Koga.

"C'est bien connu." Répondit Paul. "Mais quel lien est-ce que ça a à Kanto?"

"Aucun d'eux peuvent être facilement vus."Dit Koga.

"Qu'en est-il de..." Commença à dire Paul, avant de les mots le désertent. "Il a dit que si je ne le trouve pas dans les vingt-trois prochaines heures, alors il va voir Anabel se faire déchiqueter par une horde de Dimorets affamés."

"C'est bizarre." Remarqua Koga. "Les Dimorets ne sont pas normalement indigènes à Kanto. Ils ne sont vraiment qu'à un seul endroit."

Paul sauta à la chance.

"Où ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Une forêt qui lie Safrania et Lavanville." Répondit Koga. "Je sais que Morgane était un peu agacée, parce qu'ils continuaient de venir à Safrania durant la nuit, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Ce qui est en partie la raison pour laquelle ses Pokémons connaissent désormais des mouvements de type combat."

"Attends, Safrania n'a-t-elle pas le plus grand éventail de compagnies et de corporations à Kanto?" Demanda Paul.

"Je crois que oui." Répondit Koga.

"Y compris les entreprises qui pourraient avoir une technologie semblable à celle qu'Hélio a utilisé pour créer la Chaîne Rouge pour la première fois?" Demanda Paul.

"Tu crois que ça pourrait être ce qu'il fait?" Répondit Koga.

"Je ne saute pas aux conclusions." Dit Paul. "Mais, j'ai récemment passé quelque temps à Sinnoh. Le bâtiment Galactique de Voilaroc n'est plus. C'est maintenant un hôpital. Le bâtiment Galactique de Vestigion est resté à prendre de la poussière depuis des années. Si tous ces endroits ne sont plus davantage des options viables pour lui, alors il faudrait courir à la terre et trouver de nouvelles façons de le faire. Et puisque Devon a été englouti par Reims..."

Koga sortit son téléphone portable, et composa un numéro.

"Alors, que cherchons-nous?" Demanda-t-il. "De grandes sociétés conglomérâtes à Safrania qui pourraient avoir la technologie capable de construire quelque chose qui pourrait contrôler un Pokémon légendaire?"

"Quelque chose comme ça." Répondit Paul. "Il y a une chose qui m'embête. Comment ce salaud, Hélio, a réussi à venir ici et à capturer Anabel. C'est également quelque chose que je vais devoir lui demander lorsque je vais le retrouver."

Koga approuva, alors qu'il entendit la réponse à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"C'est Léo."

* * *

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour l'Agent Sullivan." Dit Léo, tandis qu'il se leva en regardant Paul et Koga. "Elle était une bonne..."

"Elle n'est pas morte." Dit furieusement Paul. "Mais il faut faire vite. Dans le cas contraire..."

Il ne voulait pas se concentrer cette partie de la pensée.

"Bien." Dit Léo, en retournant son ordinateur portable. "J'ai fait une recherche sur les sociétés cotées en bourse dans les limites de Safrania. Il s'avère qu'il n'y en pas beaucoup qui sont prêts, voire en mesure d'effectuer ce genre de recherche. Alors, j'ai réduit ça à trois choix."

Ils regardèrent, tous les trois, l'écran.

"Topaze Internationale." Dit Léo. "La CorpSafra."

Il s'arrêta.

"Et Sylphe."

"Sylphe?" Demanda Koga. "Je pensais que c'était surmonté par Reims."

"En fait, Reims l'a laissé aller." Dit Léo. "Il s'avère que ce n'était pas aussi profitable qu'ils le pensaient. C'est de retour aux ordres des banques d'Henry Charlston maintenant."

"Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda Paul. "Pourrait-elle se trouver dans l'un d'eux?"

"Je pense que oui." Dit Koga. "Le problème est que nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher trois bâtiments. Nous ne sommes que trois en ce moment. Armand est parti on ne sait où. Norman est de retour à Hoenn. Adrien et Spectra sont aussi en vacances à Hoenn. Lance... Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Lance depuis un moment. Doug..."

"Appelez Doug." Dit Léo. "Il n'est qu'à Jadielle. Il pourrait être ici en un clin d'œil."

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Paul.

"Je m'en occupe tout de suite." Dit Koga, en regardant Léo. "Contacte Bob du même coup."

Il regarda Paul.

"Écoute, tu n'es pas le seul que ça affecte." Dit-il, en essayant d'être gentil, et ferme en même temps. "Ceux d'entre nous qui connaissent Anabel l'aiment. Et la perdre nous touchera tous. Trop d'agents G-Men ont été perdus au cours des six derniers mois. Brandon, Noland, Tanguy, Sandra, Looker. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre un autre. Alors, accepte l'aide. Car tu pourrais en avoir de besoin."

Paul soupira, sachant que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Je vois ta logique."

"Alors, au travail." Dit Koga, en tapant des mains.

"Je vais aller à Safrania et jeter un œil à Sylphe." Interpella Paul. "Je suis allé là-bas avant, alors je devrais connaître le chemin."

Il prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture, avant de l'ouvrir.

"Gallame, en avant!"

Le Pokémon de type psy et combat apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Laame!" Dit-il, en s'inclinant respectueusement à Paul.

"Gallame." Interpella Paul. "Teleport en direction de Safrania."

Son Pokémon approuva, avant qu'ils commencèrent lentement à s'évaporer tous les deux.

"Quand est-ce que Paul est allé à Sylphe avant?" Se demanda Koga. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a pas d'importance."

Il commença à composer un numéro, prêt à prendre contact.

* * *

Alors qu'il marcha à travers la zone de réception de ce grand bâtiment, Paul pensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce bâtiment.

Il y avait été la première fois qu'il était devenu un dresseur. Il avait voyagé à travers Kanto et s'est retrouvé à Safrania. Il était allé affronter Morgane.

Il se souvenait vivement d'avoir utilisé son Moufflair et son Boskara contre son Spectrum et son Kadabra. Et ensuite comment elle avait refusé de lui donner un badge après qu'il l'ai vaincu. Elle lui avait dit de faire ses preuves en expulsant la Team Rocket du bâtiment Sylphe.

Paul l'avait fait. Il avait intimidé les vies de merde d'un groupe de Rockets et avait atteint le dernier étage où il avait affronté leur chef.

Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Il ne cherchait pas à passer pour obtenir un badge. C'était littéralement une question de vie ou de mort.

Et s'il échouait sa mission...

Il ne voulait pas finir la pensée.

En marchant vers l'ascenseur, Paul appuya sur le bouton et attendit.

* * *

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que je pourrais faire en ce moment." Dit Doug, alors qu'il arriva sur le dernier étage de l'immeuble CorpSafra. Son Spectrum approuva, le Pokémon Gaz ayant servi à lui faire un Teleport vers le haut.

Il avait prévu d'aller voir Lucy ce soir-là, mais son devoir passait avant tout. Cependant, il y pensa à contrecœur.

Doug ouvra la porte en poussant, en regardant autour.

Il y avait un vieil homme ratatiné qui dormait sur un bureau dans le bureau du président. Son secrétaire ne pouvait être vu nul part.

"Je vais aller dans une situation délicate, et dire qu'ils ne sont pas ici." Dit Doug, en se retournant pour partir.

Il prit son téléphone, et commença à composer un numéro.

* * *

"Eh bien, c'est un plaisir d'avoir deux gentlemans ici." Dit la représentante de Topaze Internationale. "Mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'avons pas été ouvert depuis les quinze derniers jours. Il y avait une infestation de Rattatacs, et nous avons dû embaucher un exterminateur."

Koga et Major Bob se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Où est cet exterminateur maintenant?" Explosa Bob.

"À l'intérieur." Dit-elle. "Pourquoi voulez-vous...?"

Bob poussa devant elle, se frayant un chemin dans le bâtiment.

"Vous ne pouvez pas entrer là-dedans!" Hurla-t-elle. "Il y a des Rattatacs."

"Ai-je l'air d'avoir peur?" Répondit Bob, alors que Koga soupira,

"Je m'excuse pour les actions de mon ami." Répondit-il. "Il est... Un peu..."

Il éleva son badge.

"Pokémon G-Men, il faut que j'entre à l'intérieur." Dit Koga. "Il est avec moi."

Sans attendre sa réponse il se dirigea à l'intérieur, en suivant Bob.

Tandis qu'il le fit, son téléphone commença à sonner.

* * *

"Où est-elle?!" Hurla Bob, en tenant l'exterminateur contre le mur. "Vous avez foutrement intérêt à me le dire, ou..."

"Je ne fais que retirer les Rattatacs des bâtiments, pour ensuite les jeter dans les égouts!" Haleta l'exterminateur.

"Bob!" Dit Koga, en entrant à l'intérieur. "C'est bon. Ils ne sont pas ici."

"Comment sais-tu ça?" Répondit Bob.

"J'ai reçu un appel de Léo." Dit Koga. "Doug et Paul ont appelé. Doug n'a rien trouvé sauf une sorte de gars qui dormait au travail. En revanche..."

Il se replia.

"Paul a trouvé quelque chose."

* * *

Paul s'accroupit derrière une petite plante, en regardant les deux membres de la Team Galactique patrouiller le couloir.

"Je déteste vraiment ces types." Marmonna-t-il, en se demandant quel était la meilleur façon de passer au bureau, sans les alerter qu'il était ici.

Il aurait pu utiliser Corboss pour les attaquer depuis les airs. Mais, il n'avait pas le Pokémon Big Boss avec lui. Paul avait actuellement sur lui, Torterra, Regirock, Gallame, Dimoret, Elekable...

Et Scorvol.

Il prit la Pokéball contenant le Pokémon Scorpicroc.

"Scorvol, prépare-toi à te battre!" Chuchota-t-il, en ouvrant la Pokéball.

Le Pokémon de type sol et vol émergea, en se balançant sur sa queue.

"Scorr!" Rugit-il, en apparaissant.

Paul mit instantanément son doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant taire Scorvol.

Mais, il était trop tard. Les deux sbires de la Team Galactique s'approchèrent.

"Merde!" Siffla Paul. "Écrase-les avec l'attaque Aile D'Acier!"

Scorvol sauta dans les airs, les ailes brillantes avec une lumière blanche, surprenant les deux criminels.

Ils crièrent tous les deux de surprise, alors que Scorvol s'écrasa sur eux et les mettant KO.

Presque aussitôt qu'ils avaient touché le sol, Paul était debout, en courant vers le bureau principal du conseil d'administration.

Scorvol bondit après lui, prêt à aider.

* * *

"Il vaut mieux que tu espères qu'il va venir." Siffla Hélio. "Parce que, je ne suis pas réputé pour ma patience."

Anabel l'ignora, en fermant ses yeux.

Assez étrangement, elle pouvait entendre quelque chose.

_"Ça va, ralentis tu veux."_

Hélio regarda vers la porte, en entendant la poignée se tourner.

"Tiens tiens tiens." Dit-il, alors que son Dimoret dressa ses oreilles.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Paul entra, avec un regard irrité sur son visage.

"Mon fils." S'écria Hélio, avec un sourire un peu étrange sur son visage. "Tu es en avance."

"Navré de te contrarier." Répondit Paul, en mettant ses mains dans sa poche. "Eh bien, du moins pas avant que je sois certain qu'elle soit libre. Ensuite, je vais vraiment..."

"Ah ah ah." Dit Hélio. "Désormais, j'ai toute ton attention sans partage."

Le Pokémon Grifacérée cliqua ses griffes, en regardant Anabel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Rompit Paul.

"Je ne veux que discuter." Répondit Hélio. "Je ne veux pas me battre."

Il fouilla derrière son dos, sortit une Pokéball et rappela son Dimoret.

"Écoute-moi, c'est tout." Dit Hélio. "Donne-moi cinq minutes pour dire ce que j'ai. Ensuite, je vais la laisser partir."

Il regarda Anabel.

"J'ai personnellement veillé à ce qu'elle soit venue sans douleur." Expliqua-t-il. "Pendant la capture, aucune douleur ne lui est venue. Ça a été fait aussi rapidement et sans douleur que possible."

"Donc du suicide." Dit furieusement Paul. "Laisse-la partir maintenant, ou je ne suis pas d'accord."

Hélio ricana.

"Ne prends pas ton vieillard pour un imbécile, Paul." Répondit-il. "C'est une chose que je ne suis pas. Si je la laisse partir, alors tu n'auras aucune raison de m'écouter."

Paul soupira, en croisant les bras et en regardant sa montre.

"Si elle n'est pas détachée dans les cinq prochaines minutes." Dit-il, sans prendre la peine de terminer la déclaration.

"Bien entendu." Répondit Hélio. "Maintenant, allons-y."

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à raconter son histoire.

* * *

"Comme tu le sais, j'ai été capturé sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, avec les chefs de la Team Rocket et des Coppingers. J'ai eu un procès. Un qui était un peu biaisé, mais bon, rien dans cette vie est parfaite. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que je sorte de cette salle d'audience en tant qu'homme libre. J'ai reçu initialement des condamnations de cinq ans à perpétuité pour avoir tenté de mettre fin au monde, et divers d'autres frais qui ont été trop fastidieux de rappeler."

"Pourtant, tu es debout devant moi." Remarqua Paul.

Hélio approuva.

"Évidemment." Répondit-il. "Donc, il y a un mois, et environ un an dans ce sort de prison, j'ai eu un visiteur très intéressant. Un homme que tu connais en tant que Dennis. Le garde du corps personnel de Claudia Coppinger, et le commandant en second. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un lien qui aurait pu me tirer de ce trou. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de lui donner quelques informations."

Alors qu'il parlait, Hélio marcha derrière Anabel, et sortit un couteau.

Paul fit instantanément un pas en avant, en atteignant une Pokéball.

"Non!" Dit Hélio. "C'est pour couper les cordes."

"Quel était l'information en question?" Demanda Paul.

"Il était à la recherche d'un objet particulier." Répondit Hélio, en se penchant et en coupant l'une des cordes attachant Anabel à la chaise. "Un objet légendaire connu sous le nom de Lance d'Arceus."

"La Lance d'Arceus?" Dit Paul, surpris. "C'est quoi ça?"

"Je ne pourrais pas te le dire." Répondit Hélio. "C'est ce que j'ai dit à Dennis. Bien sûr, il valait bien sa parole, et vit que j'ai été libéré. J'ignore quelle était sa connexion, et franchement, je ne m'inquiète pas."

"Alors, pourquoi me dis-tu ça?" Demanda Paul.

"Je ne suis pas un idiot." Dit Hélio. "Je sais parfaitement bien que tu t'es engagé dans les Pokémon G-Men."

Il soupira.

"Écoute, je ne m'attends pas à ce que toi, ou ton frère me pardonniez d'avoir été un terrible père." Continua Hélio. "Mais si Dennis est à la recherche de cet objet, alors ça ne pourrait pas être bon pour le reste du monde. Ainsi, j'ai pensé que c'était quelque chose que tu devrais savoir."

Il coupa les dernières cordes, libérant complètement Anabel, qui se retourna immédiatement et le gifla.

"Comment t'a-t-il capturé?" Demanda Paul.

"Il est venu au Salon Extrême." Répondit Anabel. "Son Corboss était blessé. Supposément. La seconde où j'ai tourné le dos, il a mis du chloroforme sous mon nez. Boum, j'ai perdu connaissance."

"Je t'avais dis que c'était indolore." Murmura Hélio.

"Alors, pourquoi ton appartement est dans un taudis?" Demanda Paul.

Anabel sourit.

"Mentali a eu une montée de lait." Dit-elle. "Et ce n'est jamais une bonne chose lorsqu'un Pokémon psy fait ça."

"Donc, tu as essentiellement recours à des enlèvements pour me dire comment un criminel t'a donné un billet aller simple pour la liberté?" Remarqua Paul, en regardant Hélio.

"Eh bien, j'ai essayé de t'appeler au téléphone." Répondit Hélio. "Tu n'as jamais répondu. Tu as refusé d'écouter. J'ai laissé plusieurs messages, mais pour autant que je sache, tu n'as jamais entendu aucun d'entre eux."

Il soupira encore.

"Écoute, la prison m'a changé." Insista Hélio. "J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait. Et j'ai été rempli d'horreur. Une émotion que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Même quand j'ai fait sortir Giratina du Monde Distorsion, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne veux plus jamais éprouver. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle."

Il expira fortement.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de dire." Répondit Hélio.

Il s'approcha de Paul, et plaça ses poignets devant lui.

"La Team Galactique est vraiment finie." Insista Hélio. "Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Je voulais seulement faire ça. Te dire cela. Ça aurait été pertinent. Mais, s'il y a la moindre chance que l'information puisse me permettre de me racheter, alors ça aura valu la peine."

Paul soupira, en se sentant épuisé.

"Fiche-le camp d'ici." Répondit-il. "Je ne vais pas traîner tes fesses en prison. Mais, à l'avenir. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose... Appelle-moi. Je ne vais probablement pas raccrocher."

"Merci." Dit Hélio, en se retournant et en quittant la pièce en passant par la porte.

Paul grogna, avant de regarder Anabel.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il. "Écoute, je suis désolé. Si j'avais écouté ce qu'il avait à dire, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il s'est servi de toi pour arriver à moi, et c'est quelque chose que je veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise."

"Je vais bien." Insista Anabel. "Je suis juste assez furieuse que j'ai baissé ma garde. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose sur ce Corboss. Au fond, je savais qu'il n'était pas blessé. Mais, je lui ai tout de même offert mon aide."

"C'est le genre de personne que tu es." Dit Paul. "C'est pour ça que je t'aime."

* * *

**Beaucoup de personnages dans ce chapitre. Ça rend cela plus intéressant.**

**Une autre rencontre père-fils pour Paul et Hélio.**


	17. Le Match Tant Attendu

Chapitre 17. Le Match Tant Attendu.

* * *

_Résumé. Paul s'est dirigé vers le Salon Extrême, en espérant retrouver Anabel. Cependant, il trouva son appartement saccagé, et elle avait disparu. Ses craintes n'étaient pas déplacées quand il a reçu un appel d'Hélio, qui a mis un test en place pour lui. Paul, avec l'aide de Koga, Léo et les autres, a réussi à retracer le chef Galactique au bâtiment Sylphe à Safrania. Il a confronté Hélio dans la salle de conférence, où Hélio lui a dit ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite, il laissa Anabel partir. Paul a ensuite laissé Hélio partir, laissant lui et Anabel pour se réunir..._

* * *

"Et nous sommes à Sacrémenti." Annonça Jim, alors qu'ils descendirent du train. "Seulement un jour à tuer avant que nous puissions prendre le train pour Vermeilla."

Sacha grogna.

"Alors, ça prend une journée?" Demanda-t-il. "Ça aurait été plus rapide de marcher."

"En fait." Souligna Flora. "Ça aurait pris environ seize fois plus de temps à marcher."

"Ouais, mais je suis minable en maths." Dit Sacha. "Et voyager. Et..."

"D'accord." Dit Jim, en interrompant la conversation. "Que diriez-vous d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger et de se diriger vers le Centre Pokémon?"

"Est-ce que nos Pokémons sont blessés?" Demanda Sacha.

"Non, mais si quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver, ça va sûrement être là." Remarqua Jim, en s'éloignant.

"Je n'ai aucun problème à le suivre." Dit Flora, en marchant vers lui.

Sacha laissa échapper un grognement, avant de regarder Pikachu.

"On dirait que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, Pikachu." Dit-il, en se dirigeant vers eux. "Tant pis, nous serons sur l'Île de l'Évolution avant même de le savoir."

Sacha leva les yeux vers le bâtiment des limites de Sacrémenti.

"Je me demande ce que nous allons avoir pendant que nous sommes ici." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"Eh bien, tu as mérité ce badge." Sourit Cornil, alors qu'il tendit le badge. "Le Badge Sacré."

"Merci, Cornil." Répondit Max, tandis qu'il prit le badge et le regarda. "Je suis content qu'ils aient changé le règlement d'avoir sept badges avant de pourvoir combattre ici."

"Ce fut mon premier geste lorsqu'on ma donné la position permanente en tant que champion d'arène." Dit Cornil. "Ça ne serait tout simplement pas pratique pour les dresseurs d'avoir à faire marche arrière sur eux-mêmes. Et la plupart des dresseurs sont sans doute assez forts pour me donner un match."

"Je me suis toujours posée la question." Remarqua Aurore, alors qu'elle s'approcha, Tiplouf assis sur sa tête. "Mais, n'est-ce pas une vie dure d'être un champion d'arène?"

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Cornil. "Évidement, il y a beaucoup de responsabilités, et il faut travailler dur..."

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire." Dit Aurore. "Le critère principal de ton travail ne consiste-t-il pas à perdre?"

Cornil ria.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas aussi noir et blanc." Répondit-il. "Je ne donne pas des badges d'arènes bon marché. Les dresseurs doivent vraiment travailler pour les avoir."

"Je ne critique pas." Dit Aurore. "Je ne me posais que la question. Je ne faisais que réfléchir aléatoirement."

"Hé, tu fais ça très souvent." Remarqua Max. "C'est une de ces manies sur toi que j'aime."

Cornil gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

"J'en déduis que vous allez vous diriger tous les deux au Centre Pokémon." Dit-il. "Il faut que j'aille prendre un peu de repos."

"Un peu de repos?" Demanda Max, en regardant sa montre. "Mais, il est quatre heures de l'après-midi."

"Ouais, mais je suis debout depuis onze heures de la nuit dernière." Dit Cornil. "Alors, bonne chance avec les autres arènes."

"Merci, monsieur." Dit Max, alors que lui et Aurore commencèrent à partir.

Cornil réussit à faire un petit sourire, avant de retourner dans son arène, en baillant.

* * *

"Tous vos Pokémons sont en forme." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, en leur rendant un plateau de Pokéballs aux trois dresseurs. "En forme et forts."

"Merci, Infirmière Joëlle." Répondit Sacha.

"Ouais, c'est génial." Sourit Flora.

"Ok, et maintenant?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'ils reprirent, tous les trois, leurs Pokéballs.

"Eh bien..." Dit Flora.

"Allons chercher quelque chose à manger!" Hurla Sacha, en effrayant plusieurs personnes autour d'eux.

* * *

"La nourriture du Centre Pokémon est au moins relativement conforme." Murmura Jim, en terminant le reste de ses frites. "Peu importe la région, ça a toujours eu le même gout."

"Je crois personnellement qu'ils ont un Leveinard en arrière qui fait la même chose encore et encore." Remarqua Sacha.

"Ça, ou bien des plats à emporter." Plaisanta Flora.

"Eh bien, il y a un endroit qui sert du Poussifeu Frit pas très loin." Lui rappela Sacha.

Flora devint blanche.

"Je doute que Brasegali apprécie que je mange ça." Dit-elle. "Alors, je fais ça lorsqu'il est dans sa Pokéball."

"Ça parait logique." Remarqua Jim.

Sacha sombrait dans et hors de la conversation, à la recherche du bureau de collecte, où les dresseurs récupérèrent leurs Pokémon de l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Il était étonné de voir un garçon adolescent aux cheveux noirs d'environ seize ans, et une fille aux cheveux bleus foncés, qui semblait avoir un an de plus. Un Tiplouf était debout à côté d'elle, en ayant l'air rafraîchi. Alors que le Pokémon Pingouin était allé nager dans une piscine d'eau froide.

"Hé, Flora." Dit-il. "Est-ce qui je pense que c'est?"

Elle se retourna, pour voir de qui il parlait, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

"Max!" Interpella-t-elle.

"Hé, Aurore!" Hurla Sacha.

Ils sautèrent immédiatement tous les deux, étonnés par la surprise de gens qui appelèrent leur nom.

Max repris rapidement son calme, avant de les regarder.

"Hé, ce sont ces types." Dit-il.

Flora lui lança un regard indigné.

"Est-ce que nous sommes désormais?" Demanda-t-elle. "Ces types?"

"Non, tu es ma sœur." Ria Max. "Je te traite toujours comme une étrangère."

Jim ria, en gagnant un sale regard de Flora.

"Salut, Aurore." Dit Flora. "Comment vas-tu?"

Elle sourit.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-elle. "Et toi alors?"

"Eh bien, nous avons été entraînés à Verger pour chercher des Arènes Extrêmes." Marmonna Jim.

"Hé, vas-tu m'entendre me plaindre quand nous devrons partir de l'autre côté pour tes match de l'Élite Quatre?" Demanda Sacha

"Sans doute." Dit Jim.

Il y avait une petite explosion de la ceinture de Sacha, alors que l'un de ses Pokéballs s'ouvrit...

Et Nightmare apparut.

"Pas lui!" S'écria Max.

"Salut, Sac de viande." Dit Nightmare. "Salut, Fille au chapeau."

"Sac de viande et Fille au chapeau." Remarqua Sacha. "Vous avez l'air des deux super héros les plus pires."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Verger, Max?" Demanda Flora.

Max ricana.

"Je défie les arènes de Verger." Répondit-il. "Et j'ai déjà deux badges."

Il éleva son coffret à badges, dévoilant les deux badges.

"Le Badge Rivière et le Badge Sacré." Dit fièrement Max. "Oh ouais!"

"Ouais, j'ai les huit." Murmure Jim. "Tu ne m'entends pas m'en vanter."

"Hé, pas de chance pour la Conférence Verger, Sacha." Dit Aurore.

"Merci." Répondit Sacha. "Je m'en suis presque remis. Et maintenant, je me dirige à la Ligue Extrême de Verger."

"La Ligue Extrême de Verger?" Demanda Max. "C'est génial. Combien d'emblèmes as-tu pour l'instant?"

"Deux." Répondit Sacha. "Les Emblèmes Rigoureux et Calme."

"Alors, tu t'en vas vers le troisième maintenant?" Dit Max, en faisant des bonds.

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Exact."

"Flora." Dit Aurore. "Savais-tu qu'il y avait un circuit de concours à Verger?"

Flora semblait surprise.

"Je n'ai jamais su qu'il y en avait un." Répondit-elle. "Et dire que j'avais ce laissez-passer pour ça..."

"Quoi?" S'exclama Aurore. "Où as-tu eu ça?"

"Dans un concours, il y a quelques mois." Dit Flora. "C'était le premier prix. Malheureusement, la Team Rocket l'a attaqué, et ça a été déclaré un match nul. J'ignore s'ils ont décidé de poursuivre avec ça. Peut-être. Peut-être pas."

"Pas de chance." Remarqua Max.

Il regarda Sacha.

"Alors, que fais-tu maintenant?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'essaie simplement de tuer le temps." Dit Sacha. "Le train ne part pas avant un jour ou deux. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à Vermeilla d'ici là. À moins d'y aller à pied. Et ça prendra environ une semaine, plus ou moins."

Max sourit, malicieusement.

"Eh bien, cette fois tu n'as aucune excuse." Répondit-il, en s'appuyant sur la table devant Sacha. "Moi, Max Maple, te défie à un match. Celui que tu m'as promis il y a vraiment longtemps. Et encore une fois, un peu plus d'un an. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer en me le refusant cette fois-ci."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"D'accord, j'accepte ton défi." Répondit-il. "Passons aux choses sérieuses!"

* * *

"Ce match opposera Sacha Ketchum à Max Maple." Dit Jim, un peu sèchement. "Chaque dresseur utilisera trois Pokémons, dans un match à trois contre trois. Le match prendra fin lorsqu'un dresseur aura perdu deux Pokémons."

Il regarda les deux dresseurs.

"Veuillez maintenant choisir votre premier Pokémon!"

Max prit une Pokéball, et la fit tourner autour de ses doigts

"Bien." Dit-il. "Je vais commencer fort. Monaflemit, c'est à toi de jouer!"

Le Pokémon de type normal apparut dans un éclat lumineux, en baillant presque comme réflex.

"Monaflemit!" S'écria Sacha, alors que le Pokémon Fainéant gratta son estomac.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de regarder Pikachu.

"Je te choisis, Pikachu!"

Le Pokémon Souris approuva, avant de courir vers le terrain.

* * *

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Interpella Flora.

"Aller, Max!" Hurla Aurore, avant de regarder Flora. "Comment peux-tu prendre parti contre ton frère?"

"Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure." Dit sarcastiquement Flora. "À l'évidence, il me traite toujours comme une étrangère."

* * *

"Commencez!" Interpella Jim.

Sacha savait que Pikachu serait immédiatement le premier à attaquer, grâce à sa vitesse supérieure.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!" Interpella-t-il.

Des étincelles commencèrent à émerger des grandes joues rouges de Pikachu, avant que le Pokémon Souris relâche le grand souffle d'électricité dans les airs en direction de Monaflemit.

"Écrase-la!" Interpella Max.

Avec un gémissement mécontent, Monaflemit se redressa et enfonça ses mains sur le sol.

L'attaque électrique s'écrasa dans le Pokémon de type normal, qui laissa échapper un petit grognement de douleur, avant de diriger l'attaque dans le sol.

"Je rêve!" Hurla Sacha. "C'est impossible."

"Monaflemit, attaque Plenitude!" Interpella Max.

Monaflemit s'effondra sur l'herbe en éclaircissant son esprit de toutes pensées.

"Et puisque ça ne demande aucun mouvement." Dit béatement Max. "Monaflemit peut continuer à l'utiliser aussi longtemps qu'il le veut. Très vite, Monaflemit ne sentira plus les attaques électriques."

"Alors, on va changer de tactique." Répondit Sacha. "Pikachu, attaque Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu sauta en avant, la queue brillante et rayonnante avec une lumière blanche.

Il écrasa l'appendice sur le visage de Monaflemit, entraînant un rugissement de douleur du Pokémon de type normal.

Ce qui était inquiet pour Sacha et Pikachu était que Monaflemit ne semblait pas ressentir les attaques.

"De plus..." Dit Max. "La défense est très bonne."

"Bordel." Marmonna Sacha. "Pikachu, lance l'attaque Electacle!"

"Monaflemit, attaque Marto-Poing!" Ordonna Max.

Pikachu couvrit son petit corps d'électricité, avant de charger à travers le sol vers Monaflemit.

Le Pokémon comme grand singe brun se cabra, et plia ses énormes muscles. L'épaisse fourrure brune commença à briller avec une lumière blanche semblable à la façon dont la queue de Pikachu l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Monaflemit lâcha un rugissement massif, avant d'écraser les deux puissants membres sur le dessus du Pikachu avançant.

Les deux Pokémons laissèrent échapper des grognements de douleur. Monaflemit parce qu'il venait d'écraser ses poings dans une boule d'électricité. Pikachu, car il venait d'être frappé par une puissante attaque d'un Monaflemit qui était incontestable.

"Aller, Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha, alors que son Pokémon regarda autour de lui, légèrement étourdi par le coup. "Attaque Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu se releva lentement, et fonça en avant, prêt à relâcher une autre attaque de type acier sur Monaflemit.

Incapable de bouger, à cause d'Absentéisme, Monaflemit prit l'attaque dans le visage.

"Utilise l'attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Sacha.

De l'électricité commença à craquer des joues de Pikachu, tandis qu'il lança le puissant souffle d'éclair vers Monaflemit, qui rugit alors que sa fourrure fut roussie par l'attaque.

"Monaflemit, attaque Ultralaser!" Interpella Max.

Le Pokémon Fainéant se leva lentement, prêt à relâcher son attaque la plus puissante.

"Pikachu, attaque Hate!" Cria désespérément Sacha. Si Pikachu était touché par l'attaque...

Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait si cela arrivait.

Monaflemit tira le grand rayon orange dans les airs, uniquement pour que Pikachu se précipite sur le côté, l'esquivant de justesse.

"Maintenant, charge une attaque Tonnerre, mais ne la lance pas!" Interpella Sacha.

Pikachu lui fit un regard surpris, avant de le faire. Son petit corps jaune commença à rayonner avec de l'électricité emmagasinée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Sacha?" Demanda Max.

"Oh, tu vas voir." Ricana Sacha. "Pikachu, attaque Queue De Fer, mais envoie l'électricité à travers elle."

Pikachu bondit dans les airs, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche.

Il frappa Monaflemit dans le corps, envoyant un puissant souffle d'électricité à travers le corps du Pokémon Fainéant, qui grogna de douleur.

"Monaflemit, attaque Coup D'Boule!" Interpella Max.

Le Pokémon de type normal se mit à quatre pattes, et commença à bondir après Pikachu, en abaissant sa tête.

"Vas-y, Pikachu!" Cria Sacha. "Retournes-y avec une attaque Electacle!"

Pikachu couvrit son corps d'électricité, avant de charger la tête vers le Monaflemit approchant.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent, créant une explosion...

* * *

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha.

"Monaflemit!" Cria Max.

La poussière se dissipa, révélant que Monaflemit s'était évanoui. Le Pokémon Fainéant était couché sur le dos, la bouche ouverte.

Pikachu était encore debout, en haletant.

"Incroyable." Commenta Aurore. "Monaflemit a l'air exactement comme s'il dormait."

"Monaflemit a été mis hors combat." Commença à dire Jim. "Pikachu est..."

Avant qu'il puisse finir, Monaflemit se releva lentement.

"Joli moment pour faire la sieste." Remarqua Max.

Monaflemit approuva, comme s'il lui avait demandé quel était son point.

"Pikachu, il faut en finir!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Tonnerre!"

"Mon Monaflemit peut encaisser bien plus que ce que tu as offrir, Sacha!" Répondit Max, alors que le souffle d'électricité toucha son Pokémon.

Monaflemit l'élimina lentement, avant de foudroyer Pikachu du regard.

"Monaflemit." Interpella Max. "Attaque Plaquage!"

Le Pokémon Fainéant laissa échapper un gémissement mécontent, à la haine de bouger. Il sauta en avant, avant de sauter et de s'écraser sur Pikachu, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur écrasé.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha.

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Pikachu était coincé sous Monaflemit, avant de rendre son verdict.

"Pikachu a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Monaflemit est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha soupira, tandis que Max faisait des bonds.

"Bravo, Monaflemit!" Hurla-t-il. "Tu as réussi."

"Peux-tu rappeler Monaflemit, que je puisse récupérer Pikachu?" Demanda Sacha.

Mal éleva l'orbe rouge et blanche, ramenant le Pokémon Fainéant dans la Pokéball.

Sacha s'avança immédiatement sur le terrain et prit Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Désolé, Pikachu." Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il traversa et donna le Pokémon Souris à Flora, pour qu'elle s'en occupe le temps qu'il termine le match.

* * *

Il retourna vers sa zone de dresseur, et regarda Max.

"Comment je m'en sors, Sacha?" Demanda Max.

"Pas mal, Max." Répondit Sacha.

Max lança une Pokéball dans les airs.

"Jungko, à toi!"

De l'éclat lumineux blanc, le Jungko de Max apparut.

"Jung!" Rugit le Pokémon Forêt.

"Jungko!" S'écria Sacha, en allant prendre une Pokéball.

Alors qu'il le fit, l'une d'elles s'ouvrit, et Nightmare apparut.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" Demanda l'Ectoplasma shiny.

"Entendu, tu peux aller te battre." Dit Sacha, en mentionnant le Jungko.

Nightmare regarda le Jungko.

"Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à affronter un lézard surdimensionné?" Dit-il. "À moins, qu'il y ai de la bière en jeu."

"Je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver une entente." Grogna Sacha.

Nightmare sauta dans le terrain, avant de voir Max.

"D'accord, Sac de viande." Dit-il. "Voyons voir ce que tu vaux."

Jim éleva son drapeau.

"Commencez!" Cria-t-il.

* * *

"Je t'aime, Nightmare!" Interpella Aurore.

Flora lui fit un regard surpris.

"Il m'a aidé une fois." Répondit Aurore. "Je souffrais d'Amnésie. Néanmoins, Nightmare est allé à l'intérieur de ma mémoire et... Attends une seconde, n'étais-tu pas là?"

"Uniquement pour les rideaux de fermeture." Dit Flora. "J'ai entendu Nightmare hurler de douleur."

* * *

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Interpella Sacha.

Nightmare tendit ses mains, créant une boule énergétique rouge et noire. Il la lança ensuite dans les airs vers Jungko.

"Lame-Feuille!" Ordonna Max.

Le Pokémon Forêt sauta, créant une lame énergétique verte. Il la trancha à travers l'attaque, la dispersant facilement.

"HÉ!" Dit Nightmare. "Personne ne sabote ma Ball'Ombre!"

Il fonça en avant, les poings brillants avec une lumière mauve.

"Je crois que je devrais te dire de lancer l'attaque Direct Poison." Murmura Sacha. "Puisque tu sembles déterminé à l'utiliser de toute manière."

Nightmare décrocha deux puissants coups de poings soutenus par le poison dans l'estomac du Pokémon de type plante, le renversant sur son dos.

"Comment tu me trouves maintenant?" Cria Nightmare. "Hein? Salope."

Sacha grogna.

"Nightmare, attaque Lechouille!" Interpella-t-il.

"Tu veux que je lèche ça?" Dit Nightmare. "Je ne sais pas où il a été."

Sacha lui lança un regard sale.

Nightmare soupira, avant d'enrouler sa langue autour du corps du Pokémon Forêt, qui hurla de douleur, alors qu'il devint dans l'incapacité de bouger.

"Et maintenant?" Demanda Nightmare, sa voix légèrement étouffée.

"Poing Ombre!" Dit Sacha.

Nightmare retira sa langue, et sauta en avant, en écrasant son poing soutenu par l'ombre dans la gorge de Jungko.

Étonnamment, le Pokémon Forêt s'effondra, presque immédiatement.

"C'est tout?" Demanda Nightmare, en donnant un petit coup au Jungko vaincu avec son pied. "Je m'attendais à plus."

"On dirait que ces Directs Poisons sont très efficaces." Murmura Sacha.

"Jungko a été mis hors combat." Déclara Jim. "Nightmare est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha frappa l'air.

"Hé, Nightmare." Dit-il, en élevant sa main. "Tape m'en cinq."

Nightmare ricana, avant de sauter et de frapper Sacha cinq fois dans le visage avec Poing Ombre.

Sacha s'écrasa instantanément sur le sol, en grognant de douleur.

* * *

Max rappela lentement son Jungko, étonné à quelle facilité Nightmare avait vaincu le Pokémon Forêt.

"Mais..." Dit-il.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Max." Interpella Flora. "Ton Jungko n'est pas le premier Pokémon à qui Nightmare a fait ça."

"J'ai déjà battu Mew une fois, tu sais." Dit Nightmare, en allant s'asseoir à côté de Flora.

* * *

Sacha se releva lentement.

"Où suis-je?" Demanda-t-il, en voyant toujours des Roucools voler autour de sa vision.

"Il faut que vous envoyiez votre dernier Pokémon." Dit Jim.

"Très bien, Gardevoir!" Hurla Max. "C'est parti."

Il lança la Pokéball, envoyant le Pokémon Étreinte.

Sacha commença à penser à lequel de ses Pokémons serait au meilleur pour affronter le Gardevoir de Max.

"Je choisis..." Dit-il. "Je choisis Carmache."

Il prit la Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Go!"

Le Pokémon Caverne apparut dans un éclat lumineux, en montrant ses dents au Pokémon de type psy.

"Très bien." Interpella Jim. "Commencez!"

"Gardevoir, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Interpella Max.

Le Pokémon Étreinte créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve, avant de la lancer vers Carmache.

"Tunnel!" Hurla Sacha.

Carmache plongea rapidement sous le sol, se cachant de l'attaque, qui navigua sauvagement au large.

"Gardevoir, cherche avec ton esprit!" Dit Max. "Essaie de trouver Carmache. Ensuite, attaque Exploforce!"

Les yeux de Gardevoir commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, alors qu'il chercha le Pokémon Caverne.

"Vas-y Carmache, fonce!" Interpella Sacha.

Alors que Gardevoir relâcha le souffle énergétique bleu et doré vers le sol, Carmache fonça en haut et s'écrasa dans son adversaire, entraînant un cri de douleur de Gardevoir.

"Carmache, attaque Machouille!" Hurla Sacha.

Carmache sauta vers le Pokémon Étreinte, les crocs dénudés.

"Feuillemagik!" Contra Max.

Gardevoir se retourna, en envoyant un ensemble de feuilles multicolores dans le Pokémon de type dragon et sol approchant, qui siffla de douleur.

"Carmache, Dracogriffe!" Ordonna Sacha.

Ses griffes brillant avec une lumière blanche, Carmache sauta en avant et taillada le Pokémon Étreinte, lui causant une grande quantité de dégâts.

"Gardevoir, attaque Rafale Psy!" Cria Max. "Maintenant!"

Le Pokémon psy visa Carmache, avant de relâcher un rayon lumineux de couleur arc-en-ciel qui s'écrasa dans les écailles du Pokémon Caverne.

Carmache secoua sa tête, en essayant de se débarrasser des effets mentaux.

"Aller, Carmache!" Hurla Sacha. "Réplique avec l'attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Le Pokémon de type dragon et sol ouvrit sa bouche, en tirant des flammes dans les airs vers son adversaire.

"Gardevoir, Psyko!" Contra max.

Ses yeux brillants avec une lumière bleue, Gardevoir arrêta les flammes approchantes dans les airs. Pétrifiées dans les airs.

"Et maintenant, renvoie-les vers Carmache!" Interpelle Max.

Gardevoir poussa sa tête en avant, en renvoyant les flammes vers Carmache.

Le Pokémon Caverne siffla d'agacement, mais était relativement indemne par le coup.

"Carmache, attaque Draco-Rage!" Hurla Sacha.

Son Pokémon éleva sa bouche, l'ouvrant lentement. Dans les mâchoires du Pokémon Caverne, une grosse boule de flammes rouges et bleues commença à se former.

"Vas-y, Feu!"

Carmache jeta son visage en avant, soufflant le Pokémon Étreinte avec les flammes blanches chaudes virulentes.

Gardevoir hurla de douleur, alors qu'il essayait de se débarrasser du souffle.

"Gardevoir, attaque Soin!" Dit Max, inquiet.

"Carmache, attaque Machouille!"

Carmache sauta en avant, et referma ses mâchoires sur la tête de Gardevoir.

Le Pokémon Étreinte laissa échapper un second hurlement de douleur, avant de tomber lentement sur le sol.

"Non!" Cria Max, tandis que Carmache dressa sa tête vers le haut et rugit fièrement.

Jim éleva rapidement son drapeau.

"Gardevoir a été mis hors combat!" Déclara-t-il. "Carmache est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire va à Sacha!"

Sacha frappa l'air.

"Oh oui!" Déclara-t-il.

Max soupira, tandis qu'il s'avança vers le côté de son Gardevoir effondré.

"Je suis navré, Gardevoir." Dit-il, en tapotant le Pokémon Étreinte sur l'épaule. "Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais je t'ai un peu négligé."

Flora et Aurore s'approchèrent.

"Malchance." Commenta Flora.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Dit Max. "Qu'est-ce que tu..."

"Parce que je suis ta sœur." Répondit Flora. "Et je ne veux pas te voir perdre."

Elle et Pikachu se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'endroit où Sacha célébrait.

Aurore se pencha et le serra dans ses bras, en lui plaçant un petit baiser sur sa joue.

"Ne le prends pas si fort." Dit-elle. "Sacha a vraiment bien plus d'expérience que toi. Et Nightmare est..."

"Tu m'as appelé!" Répondit Nightmare, en apparaissant à côté d'elle.

Aurore sursauta, en laissant échapper un cri étranglé.

"Ne me fais pas peur!" Dit-elle, furieusement.

"Hé, je suis un Pokémon spectre." Répondit Nightmare. "C'est ce que je fais, bébé."

"N'appelle ma petite amie, bébé." Dit Max, un peu furieusement.

"Et sinon tu vas faire quoi contre ça?" Demanda Nightmare.

* * *

"Dis, Max." Dit Jim, alors qu'ils repartirent tous les cinq vers le Centre Pokémon. "Simple curiosité. Pourquoi Gardevoir, pourquoi pas Gallame?"

Max s'arrêta pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "J'aime Gallame, mais à l'époque, j'avais un Tygnon avec moi. Et je n'ai pas envie de passer à la faiblesse des types de vol plus que je devais le faire. De plus, ça a été la décision de Kirlia. Il a décidé d'évoluer en un Gardevoir gracieux."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ton Tygnon?" Demanda Sacha.

"Oh, je l'ai toujours." Répondit Max. "Mais, je le garde surtout chez mon père maintenant. Papa l'utilise pour aider ses Pokémons à se défendre contre différents types d'attaques."

Il leva les yeux vers Flora.

"As-tu su que papa prends apparemment soin d'un Pokémon légendaire?"

"Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler." Répondit Flora.

"Je me demande quel Pokémon légendaire Norman pourrait utiliser." Dit Sacha.

"Regigigas." Répondit Jim.

Tout le monde le regardèrent.

"Je crois." Dit Jim, en essayant de couvrir son lapsus. Principalement pour le bénéfice d'Aurore et Max. Sacha et Flora savaient qu'il travaillait pour les G-Men dans ses temps libres. "Je veux dire, ton père entraîne des Pokémons de type normal, et Regigigas est le seul Pokémon légendaire de type normal auquel je peux penser."

"C'est logique." Dit Aurore, tandis qu'ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans le Centre Pokémon.

Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent du comptoir, Max se retourna vers la télé, qui était ouverte au bout de la salle.

"Hé!" S'écria-t-il. "C'est Tante Nancy."

Flora, Sacha, Jim et Aurore se retournèrent à l'instant.

"Donc, ça doit vouloir dire..." Dit Jim, tandis que l'angle de la caméra fit un panoramique autour d'un stade rempli de gens qui regardèrent le match.

Nancy était debout à regarder et attendre, alors que son adversaire entra dans l'arène.

"Oh!" S'écria Max. "C'est lui."

"Je connais ce gars." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'Olly salua la foule, avant de se diriger vers sa zone de dresseur.

"Il doit s'agir du premier match de l'Élite Quatre." Commenta Flora.

* * *

**Sacha et Max ont enfin livré leur match. Le match tant attendu. D'où le nom du titre du chapitre.**

**On dirait bien que quelqu'un aime bien Nightmare... Dans l'histoire.**

**Si vous vous attendez à voir un circuit de concours dans l'histoire, vous risquez d'être déçus...**


	18. Pris Au Piège

Chapitre 18. Pris Au Piège.

* * *

_Résumé. Sur leur chemin de la troisième Arène Extrême, Sacha, Flora et Jim ont fait escale à Sacrémenti. Tandis qu'ils étaient là, ils ont retrouvé Max et Aurore, qui voyageaient à travers Verger. Sacha et Max se sont rapidement planifiés un match. Le Monaflemit de Max a battu le Pikachu de Sacha, mais Sacha a répliqué avec Nightmare et Carmache qui ont battu le Jungko et le Gardevoir de Max. Ensuite, tandis qu'ils sont retournés au Centre Pokémon, ils ont vu un match possiblement intéressant commencer à s'ouvrir à la télé..._

* * *

_"Et nous sommes à mi-chemin à travers ce match, et Olly est désavantagé. Il avait pourtant bien commencé quand son Gallame a vaincu le Monaflemit du membre de l'Élite Quatre Nancy. Cependant, il a eu quelques problèmes avec son Ronflex, et a perdu Gallame et Carchacrok contre le Pokémon, avant que son Coatox élimine le Pokémon Pionceur. Par la suite, le Pokémon Toxique a été vaincu par le Melodelfe de Nancy."_

_"Il a besoin de retirer son doigt. Il a actuellement une horreur."_

_"Je crois qu'il va se reprendre dans la deuxième mi-temps. Parce qu'il a une histoire de commencer les matchs médiocrement et de se rattraper plus tard. Perdre ses deux Pokémons avec l'avantage du type sera tout de même inquiétant pour lui."_

_"Eh bien, nous sommes sur le point de retourner au stade sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, où Olly Lowe affronte le premier membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Le score est actuellement trois à deux pour Nancy."_

"Que penses-tu du match jusqu'ici?" Demanda Jim, en regardant Max.

"C'est bon." S'écria Max. "Ma tante lui botte les fesses."

"Ouais, mais pour combien de temps?" Se demanda Sacha. "Il ne compte pas accepter de se coucher."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui te reste?" Demanda Lance, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la pièce.

"Luxray, Dracolosse et Pingoleon." Répondit Olly, appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés. "Je ne vais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs deux fois. J'étais un peu surpris à quel point son Ronflex était fort, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Inutile de pleurer sur mon sort maintenant."

"Pas de Deoxys?" Dit Lance, surpris.

"Pas de Deoxys." Confirma Olly. "Je le conserve pour l'instant."

"Quelle est ta stratégie pour la deuxième mi-temps?" Se demanda Lance.

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit Olly. "Je vais compenser aussitôt que je vais y aller."

"C'est ce que je me disais." Sourit Lance. "Bonne chance, mon ami."

"Hé, Lance." Remarqua Olly. "Merci d'être venu ici."

"Tu sais ce qu'elle a en réserve?" Demanda Lance.

"J'ai une vague idée." Répondit Olly. "Il faut toujours que je batte son Melodelfe. Je crois qu'il y a également un Ursaring dans tout ça."

La cloche sonna.

"Encore bonne chance." Répéta Lance. "Vas la battre."

"C'est a ça que je pense faire depuis les dix dernières minutes." Dit Olly. "Je suis fin prêt. Gonflé à bloc."

Il prit ses Pokéballs, et se dirigea vers la sortir.

* * *

"Merde." Commenta Norman. "Ça fait longtemps depuis que je t'ai vu combattre dans un match de compétition."

"Je prends ta réponse comme un compliment." Sourit Nancy.

"Et ce gars n'est pas une andouille." Continua Norman. "D'ailleurs, je le connais très bien, et..."

"Ce n'est pas encore fini." Remarqua Nancy. "Un dresseur blessé est toujours le plus dangereux."

La cloche sonna, signifiant que la deuxième mi-temps était sur le point de commencer.

"Ça le sera bientôt." Dit-elle, avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

* * *

"Bien." Dit l'arbitre, en commença à expliquer les règles.

"Notre arbitre de Rosalia, M. Ferguson, est juste actuellement en train rappeler les règles aux combattants..."

Ferguson éleva ses drapeaux.

"Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon!" C ria-t-il.

Nancy retira une Pokéball, en élevant l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Melodelfe, retournes-y!" Interpella-t-elle, en envoyant le Pokémon Fée.

"Melo!" S'écria le Pokémon de type normal, en apparaissant.

Olly sortit une Pokéball, en appuyant sur le bouton au milieu.

"Dracolosse, en avant!" Hurla-t-il, en envoyant le Pokémon Dragon.

"Melodelfe contre Dracolosse. Un décalage à la normal, mais les matchs Pokémons ne sont pas gagnés normalement."

Ferguson éleva à nouveau ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Cria-t-il.

"Melodelfe, attaque Laser Glace!" Ordonna Nancy.

Le Pokémon Fée ouvrit lentement sa bouche, avant de lancer le rayon bleu froid de glace dans les airs vers Dracolosse.

"Dracolosse, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Contra Olly.

Le Pokémon Dragon ouvrit sa bouche, à son tour, en relâchant un courant de flammes chaudes rouges dans la glace approchante, la faisant fondre instantanément.

Melodelfe cria de douleur, tandis que les flammes brûlèrent sa peau.

"Melodelfe!" Interpella Nancy. "Tu vas bien, ma chérie?"

Melodelfe approuva, en regarda sa dresseuse.

"Alors, lance l'attaque Metronome!"

"Nancy choisit une attaque qui pourrait tout simplement donner n'importe quoi." Remarqua l'annonceur.

"Dracolosse, Abri!" Interpella Olly, simplement pour être du côté sécuritaire.

Le Pokémon Dragon érigea rapidement une barrière protectrice, juste au moment où Melodelfe balança ses doigts.

Alors qu'elle abaissa ses bras, Melodelfe commença à briller avec une lumière blanche.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Déclara l'annonceur, avant que le Pokémon Fée explose dans une explosion lumineuse.

* * *

Dracolosse était, évidement, complètement indemne et intact par l'attaque Explosion.

Aussitôt que la fumée se dissipa, le Melodelfe de Nancy était effondrée sur le sol, vaincue par sa propre attaque.

"Melodelfe a été mis hors combat." Dit Ferguson, en élevant le drapeau. "Dracolosse est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et voilà qui brise vraiment le cœur." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Le Metronome de Melodelfe, sac à surprises de techniques est venu avec Explosion. Mais, l'adversaire rusé a eu recours à Abri, juste à temps. Et les scores sont à égalité, avec trois Pokémons vaincus de chaque côté."

Nancy rappela rapidement son Melodelfe.

"Un travail magnifique, chère amie." Dit-elle, en replaçant la Pokéball avec les autres.

Elle en sortit une autre, lentement.

"Leuphorie!" Cria Nancy. "Viens nous voir!"

Elle lança l'orbe rouge et blanche, envoyant le Pokémon Bonheur.

"Et la foule est en délire." Dit l'annonceur, en entendant les applaudissements rapides pour Leuphorie. "Ce Pokémon de type normal a vraiment mis tout le monde de bonne humeur."

Ferguson sourit, avant d'élever ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Déclara-t-il.

"Dracolosse, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Olly.

Le Pokémon de type dragon et vol ouvrit sa bouche, tirant un grand jet de flammes dans les airs vers Leuphorie.

"Vibraqua!" Contra Nancy.

Leuphorie tendit ses mains, créant une orbe énergétique bleue pâle en elles. Elle la lança ensuite dans les flammes, les dissipant facilement.

"Dracolosse lance l'attaque Queue De Fer!"

"Leuphorie, attaque Damocles!" Contra Nancy.

L'énorme queue de Dracolosse commença à briller avec une lumière blanche rayonnante, alors qu'il fonça en avant.

Leuphorie fonça également en avant, en écrasant sa forme volumineuse dans l'appendice métallique.

Dracolosse laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé, tandis que les réverbérations sonnèrent sa queue. Mais, il ne sembla pas blessé par l'attaque.

"Bien entendu, Leuphorie a une bonne défense et beaucoup d'énergie. Mais, la puissance d'attaque est assez faible. Donc, la meilleure forme de défense est souvent nécessaire pour affronter quelque chose de front."

"En voilà du front." Marmonna Olly. "Dracolosse, utilise l'attaque Dracosouffle!"

Le Pokémon Dragon ouvrit sa bouche, relâchant une épaisse vague énergétique verte dans le Pokémon bonheur, qui gémit de douleur.

"Leuphorie Bomb'Oeuf!" Ordonna Nancy.

En fouilla dans sa poche, Leuphorie sortit un œuf reproduit. Elle visa Dracolosse, avant de lancer l'orbe dans les airs.

"Goûtez-moi ça." Dit Olly. "Pistolet A O!"

Dracolosse tira une jet d'eau de ses mâchoires, repoussant la Bomb'Oeuf vers Leuphorie.

"Leuphorie, Abri!" Ordonna Nancy.

Comme Dracolosse l'avait fait plus tôt, Leuphorie érigea une grande barrière rayonnante autour d'elle, se protégeant de l'attaque approchante. Le mélange de la Bomb'Oeuf et du Pistolet A O s'écrasa dans la barrière, créant une explosion miniature qui masqua la vue de Nancy à Dracolosse.

Elle ne voyait donc pas Olly marmonner quelque chose du coin de sa bouche, avant de commencer à parler normalement.

"Il est immobile!" Interpella Olly. "Attaque Mitra-Poing!"

Dracolosse serra sa concentration, préparant la puissante attaque.

Nancy sourit.

"Ne compte pas là-dessus." Dit-elle. "Leuphorie, attaque Meteores."

Le Pokémon Bonheur ouvrit sa bouche, tirant plusieurs petites étoiles dorées dans Dracolosse. Le Pokémon Dragon grogna, en perdant apparemment son concentration et étant incapable de bouger.

"Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire maintenant?" Sourit Nancy.

"Non." Répondit Olly. "Mais, Dracolosse, oui. Attaque Mitra-Poing!"

Dracolosse plongea en avant et écrasa son poing dans Leuphorie, renvoyant le Pokémon de type normal s'écraser dans l'arène.

Nancy éleva un sourcil, légèrement surprise.

"Tu as utilisé Clonage sans que je le sache." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Exact." Dit Olly. "La poudre aux yeux. Un ami proche m'a dit ça."

"L'ami proche ne peut pas t'aider maintenant." Répondit Nancy, alors que son Leuphorie se redressa. "Attaque E-Coque."

"Fils de..." S'écria Olly, tandis que Leuphorie retira une autre réplique d'œuf de sa poche et commença à le mordre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?" Demanda Nancy. "Avec quoi comptes-tu frapper Leuphorie?"

"À peu près tout." Répondit Olly. "Dracocharge!"

Dracolosse sauta dans les airs, et se dirigea en avant, en transformant son corps en une grande balle bleue énergétique.

Il y avait un autre écrasement, tandis que Dracolosse s'écrasa dans Leuphorie, la renversant sur le sol.

"Attaque Seisme!" Dit Olly.

Dracolosse se retourna, en volant dans les airs, avant de se retourner et de s'écraser directement sur le sol.

Leuphorie gémit, inquiète alors que des ondes de choc vinrent s'écraser sur elle, lui causant plus de dégâts.

Olly secoua la tête, tandis qu'il examina Leuphorie de loin. Elle ne semblait pas avoir perdu beaucoup d'énergie.

_"Je ne suis pas convaincu de tout donner pour vaincre Leuphorie. Dracolosse pourrait s'épuiser sur Leuphorie et se faire facilement battre par un autre de ses Pokémons par la suite. Non, j'ai besoin de jouer avec prudence. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle va encore tomber dans le piège du combo Clonage et Mitra-Poing. De plus, j'ai besoin de prêter attention sur son énergie. Clonage peut abaisser l'énergie de l'utilisateur. Au moins, il a encore une certaine protection du dernier Clonage."_

"Leuphorie, attaque Damocles!"

Les ordres de Nancy l'interrompirent de ses pensées, alors que le Pokémon Bonheur fonça en avant et écrasa son corps dans Dracolosse.

Dracolosse rugit, tandis que le clonage se rompit, révélant le véritable Dracolosse à l'intérieur.

Olly prit une profonde inspiration.

"Très bien, Danse Draco!" Interpella-t-il.

Une énergie mystique émergea autour de Dracolosse, alors qu'il se retourna à temps pour une mélodie inouïe de la musique.

"Continue juste à danser." Dit Olly. "Si tu dois esquiver une attaque, alors danse hors de portée."

* * *

"Il a perdu la raison." Commenta Aurore.

"En fait, certains dresseurs intègrent des mouvements de danse à leurs Pokémons à leurs attaques." Répondit Max. "Rudy de l'Île Tartoufo est l'un des dresseurs les plus célèbres pour ça, mais Kiméra a été connue pour le faire. Plusieurs dresseurs de type combat le font. Ça augmente les capacités de mouvement de leurs Pokémons. C'est particulièrement pratique pour les Pokémons qui n'ont pas une grande défense, ainsi, ils comptent sur leurs mouvements pour les sortir du pétrin. Leur vitesse et leur agilité."

"Il marque un point." Dit Jim. "La plupart des Pokémons de type combat n'ont pas la meilleur défense qu'on peut voir. Alors..."

Il se replia, alors que la match continuait.

* * *

Dracolosse se retourna, esquivant une attaque Damocles de Leuphorie.

Le Pokémon Bonheur se retourna, et essaya de frapper à nouveau Dracolosse. Le Pokémon Dragon esquiva facilement.

"La vitesse et l'attaque." Répondit Olly. "Ce qui signifie qu'après quelques secondes..."

Il se replia.

"Attaque Dracogriffe!"

Dracolosse se propulsa en avant et écrasa ses griffes dans Leuphorie, tirant un cri de douleur du Pokémon Bonheur.

"Casse-Brique!"

Les deux bras de Dracolosse commencèrent à briller avec une puissante lumière blanche, alors qu'il les écrasa sur le corps de Leuphorie, qui fut KO par la force des attaques super efficaces.

Ferguson éleva son drapeau.

"Leuphorie a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Dracolosse est déclaré vainqueur."

Olly frappa l'air, alors que Nancy rappela son Leuphorie.

_"Plus que deux Pokémons. Et je m'en tire très bien pour l'instant. Je serai inquiet si son prochain Pokémon élimine rapidement Dracolosse. Mais, je dois m'assurer que ça n'arrive pas."_

"Tu es le premier challenger qui a battu quatre de mes Pokémons." Remarqua Nancy. "Eh bien, en tant que premier membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger."

Olly soupira.

"Nous avons tous de la chance quelques fois." Dit-il. "J'ai l'intention de vous montrer que ce n'est pas de la chance."

Nancy sourit, avant de retirer sa prochaine Pokéball.

"Ursaring, en avant!"

Le Pokémon Hibernant émergea dans un puissant éclat lumineux blanc, en rugissant de colère.

"Et le prochain Pokémon de Nancy est son Ursaring. Un puissant combattant, ça c'est certain. Mais, ce vieil ours agacé peut-il vaincre ce Dracolosse puissant et gonflé?"

* * *

"Je me souviens lorsque son Ursaring était un Teddiursa." Dit Max. "C'était la petite chose la plus mignonne que je n'avais jamais vu."

"Ah oui?" Demanda Aurore. "Au fait, cet Ursaring a l'air certainement fort."

"C'est moi?" Remarqua Jim. "Ou tous les Ursarings qu'on voit sont perpétuellement furieux?"

"Ce n'est pas toi." Dit Flora.

* * *

"Commencez!" Cria Ferguson.

Olly croisa les bras, avant de prendre sa décision.

"Dracolosse, attaque Casse-Brique!"

Encore une fois, les bras du Pokémon Dragon commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant qu'il strie en avant dans les airs à une vitesse de l'éclair.

"Ursaring, Hurlement!" Ordonna Nancy.

Les Pokémon Hibernant recula sa tête, avant de relâcher une puissante onde sonore sur le Pokémon de type dragon et vol.

Dracolosse s'enfuit effrayé, en retournant dans sa Pokéball.

Une autre explosa sur la ceinture d'Olly, et son Pingoleon fut traîné dehors.

"Et un Hurlement opportun d'Ursaring fait sortir Pingoleon. Une technique astucieuse de Nancy pour neutraliser la Danse Draco utilisée plus tôt, ce qui signifie que Dracolosse sera revenu à la force normale lorsque Olly le renverra."

"Commencez!" Ordonna Ferguson, alors que Pingoleon et Ursaring se fixèrent l'un l'autre.

"Pingoleon, Bulles D'O!" Ordonna Olly.

Le Pokémon Empereur ouvrit son bec, avant de tirer plusieurs grosses bulles vers Ursaring.

"Ursaring, détruis-les avec Tranche!" Ordonna Nancy.

Ses grandes griffes brillants lumineusement, Ursaring tailla les bulles approchantes, les éclatants. Le Pokémon Hibernant rugit de colère, alors que sa fourrure fut trempée de la mousse explosive.

"Pingoleon, Aqua Jet!" Dit Olly.

Avant que Nancy puisse réagir, Pingoleon avait sauté dans les airs et était propulsé sur le sol par le puissant souffle d'eau, décrochant le coup dans Ursaring, qui laissa échapper un grognement de douleur alors que le lourd Pingoleon s'écrasa dans son estomac.

"Attaque Griffe Acier!"

"Ursaring, Marto-Poing!" Contra Nancy.

Les bras du Pokémon de type normal commencèrent à briller avec une puissant lumière bleue et blanche, alors qu'il écrasa les deux puissants membres dans le Pokémon Empereur.

Pingoleon cria de douleur, tandis que l'attaque super efficace s'écrasa dans son corps.

"Ursaring, Exploforce!" Ordonna Nancy.

Ursaring créa lentement une orbe craquante énergétique bleue et blanche entre ses pattes. Le Pokémon Hibernant visa soigneusement, par la suite avant de lancer l'orbe dans Pingoleon, causant plus de dégâts au Pokémon de type eau et acier.

"Putain." Marmonna Olly.

"L'Ursaring grandement combattif prouve qu'il est un dur à cuire. Pingoleon peut-il répliquer?"

"Ursaring, achève-le avec une attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna Nancy.

Le sourire d'Olly revint.

"Donnez-lui une autre chance." Répondit-il. "Pingoleon, Griffe Acier!"

Alors qu'Ursaring commença à charger l'électricité, les palmes de Pingoleon commencèrent à briller avec une lumière argentée. Ensuite, Ursaring déchargea un puissant souffle d'électricité dans les airs vers le Pokémon Empereur.

Pingoleon bloqua l'attaque avec les nageoires métalliques, l'enfonçant éventuellement dans le sol.

Olly applaudit son Pingoleon.

Nancy le foudroya du regard.

"Ursaring, une autre attaque Exploforce!"

"Pingoleon, attaque Hydrocanon!"

* * *

"Wow!" S'écria Max, ses yeux illuminés. "Ce match est sensationnel."

"Tu n'as vraiment pas changé depuis toutes ces années." Commenta Sacha.

Jim sembla très nerveux.

"Elle est plus forte que je ne le pensais." Commenta-t-il. "Je dois craquer avec mon entraînement pour lorsque je vais l'affronter."

"Tu vas l'affronter?" Demanda Aurore.

"J'ai atteint les demi-finales de la Conférence Verger." Répondit Jim, avant de sourire à Sacha. "En ayant battu un certain dresseur qui n'est pas très loin d'ici."

Nightmare apparut de la direction principale du bar.

"C'est une vraie petite salope béate, pas vrai?" Remarqua-t-il, avant de regarder la télé, où l'Exploforce et l'Hydrocanon étaient entrés en collision, créant une petite explosion.

* * *

"Pingoleon, attaque Bec Vrille!"

"Ursaring, attaque Dynamopoing!"

Le Pokémon Empereur sauta dans les airs, en tournant autour comme une perceuse. Le poing d'Ursaring commença à briller avec une puissante énergie vibrante, tandis qu'il balança son bras en avant dans le Pingoleon approchant.

Le type eau et acier a été touché de plein fouet par l'attaque, et fut envoyé s'écraser à travers le sol du terrain, avant d'atterrir dans un tas aux pieds d'Olly.

Olly alla instantanément examiner son Premier Pokémon, en espérant que Pingoleon allait bien.

Ferguson regarda autour de lui, avant de lever son drapeau, sa décision prise.

"Pingoleon a été mis hors combat." Dit-il, en entendant les huées dans la foule. "Ursaring est déclaré vainqueur."

Olly prit une profonde inspiration, avant de rappeler son Pingoleon.

L'attaque Hurlement avait perturbé sa coordination.

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, avant de retirer à nouveau la Pokéball de Dracolosse.

"Dracolosse, que le spectacle recommence!" Hurla-t-il, en envoyant le Pokémon Dragon.

Le Pokémon de type dragon et col bailla, en apparaissant.

"Et le Dracolosse épuisé est de retour." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Ce Pokémon semble vraiment épuisé."

"Tu peux y arriver, Dracolosse." Dit Olly, en donnant des encouragements au Pokémon Dragon.

"Commencez!" Ordonna Ferguson.

"Dracolosse, Aeropique!" Ordonna Olly.

Il fonça en avant à une vitesse de l'éclair, s'écrasant sur l'Ursaring beaucoup plus petit.

Le Pokémon Hibernant recula, donnant la chance à Olly de continuer.

"Dracolosse, Casse-Brique!"

"Ursaring, Tranche!"

Les deux attaques furent lancées par les deux puissants combattants, les poings de Dracolosse s'écrasant dans l'estomac d'Ursaring, les puissantes griffes d'Ursaring s'enfonçant dans le cou de Dracolosse.

Le stade entier était silencieux pendant une seconde...

Avant que les deux Pokémons tombent à genoux.

* * *

"Match nul pour sûr." Commenta Nightmare. "Aucun d'eux va s'en relever."

"Comment peux-tu savoir ça?" Demanda Max.

"Parce que je parle le Pokémon, connard." Répondit Nightmare.

"Ne m'appelle pas un connard." Grogna Max.

Nightmare sourit, avant de s'approcher de Max.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas, pas vrai Max?" Demanda-t-il, gentiment.

"Nightmare, laisse-le tranquille." Ordonna Sacha.

"Va te faire foutre, salope." Dit Nightmare, en lançant un regard noir à Max.

Max prit une profonde inspiration.

Nightmare sourit gentiment, avant de disparaître dans le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire?" Demanda Flora.

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit Max. "Je crois qu'il s'est dégonflé."

Sacha fit désespérément signe à Max de ne pas dire ces mots.

Quelques millisecondes plus tard, Nightmare émergea à partir du sol, en frappant jambes de Max en dessous de lui, avant de le soulever par une jambe.

Nightmare flotta alors dans les airs, et commença à se diriger vers la petite fontaine au centre de la pièce dans le Centre Pokémon de Sacrémenti.

"Nightmare, lâche-le tout de suite!" Interpella Sacha.

"Avec plaisir." Répondit Nightmare, en laissant tomber Max dans la fontaine.

Max laissa échapper un murmure de surprise, alors qu'il s'écrasa dans l'eau.

"Oh pour l'amour d'Arceus." Grogna Aurore, alors que Max refit surface, et que Nightmare éclate de rire.

"Haha, il est trempé!" Ria Nightmare. "Quel minable."

* * *

Tandis que les deux titans poids lourds tombèrent au sol, l'arbitre, Ferguson éleva ses drapeaux.

"Ursaring est Dracolosse on été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il.

Olly et Nancy rappelèrent leur Pokémon effondré. Ils félicitèrent tous les deux leur Pokémon, en sachant qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail, tous les deux. Ils avaient tous les deux vaincus de puissants adversaires.

"Et nous sommes réduits à un Pokémon chacun." Dit l'annonceur. "Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?"

Nancy sortit sa dernière Pokéball, et envoya son Kangourex.

Le Pokémon Maternel grogna, en apparaissant.

"Et Nancy envoie son Kangourex." Continua l'annonceur.

Olly envoya calmement son dernier Pokémon.

Son Luxray apparut dans un éclat lumineux électrique.

"Et nous avons Luxray contre Kangourex!" Hurla l'annonceur, en prévoyant le match entre les deux Pokémons. "Je suis certain que les résultats de ceci ne sera pas un _choc_ pour tout le monde."

Il y avait des grognements autour du stade.

Ferguson éleva ses deux drapeaux, avec un sourire.

"Commencez!" Interpella-t-il.

"Luxray, commence avec l'attaque Onde De Choc!" Ordonna Olly.

Le Pokémon de type électrique commença à craquer avec de l'électricité, avant de relâcher l'attaque vers Kangourex.

"Tunnel!" Ordonna Nancy.

Le Pokémon Parent commença à griffer le sol, creusant un trou.

L'attaque électrique normalement inévitable frappa le sol et craqua dans rien.

"Merde." Marmonna Olly.

Il regarda Luxray.

"Sers-toi de ta vision pour trouver Kangourex." Interpella Olly. "Ensuite, attaque Queue De Fer sur le sol par-dessus lui."

Luxray commença à examiner le terrain avec sa vision spéciale, à la recherche du Pokémon Maternel.

Il le trouva.

Un petit sourire se mit à jouer dans la bouche de Luxray, avant qu'il saute, la queue brillante avec une lumière argentée.

De la poussière fut élevée du terrain, alors que le Kangourex encombrant fut expulsé du sol par la force du coup.

La foule était en délire, alors que Luxray grogna à son adversaire.

"Luxray, Fatal-Foudre!" Hurla Olly.

Plus d'électricité commença à émerger de la fourrure bleue foncée du Pokémon de type électrique, avant qu'il ne la dissipe dans Kangourex.

Le Pokémon Maternel rugit de douleur, alors que l'électricité pénétra à travers ses écailles épaisses.

"Luxray, attaque Machouille!" Continua Olly.

"Kangourex, attaque Ultimapoing!"

Alors que Luxray sauta sur le sol, Kangourex balança son poing, en essayant de repousser le Pokémon de type électrique.

Luxray esquiva facilement le coup, en plongeant sous le grand et puissant poing.

Kangourex rugit de douleur, tandis que les dents de Luxray le mordirent sur la peau de son ventre.

"Utilise l'attaque Crocs Eclair!"

Plus d'électricité commença à apparaître de la bouche de Luxray, en la transférant dans Kangourex, lui causant encore plus de douleur.

"Et c'est une stratégie astucieuse." Remarqua l'annonceur. "En ayant encaissé les dégâts de Machouille, Luxray, utilise ensuite Crocs Eclair, alors qu'elle est toujours fermée, causant encore plus de dégâts."

* * *

"C'est tout simplement brillant." Commenta Flora.

"J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas peur de Luxray." Remarqua sèchement Jim.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que non." Répliqua Flora. "Seulement Luxio."

"Attends!" S'écria Max, tandis qu'il finit de se sécher. "Tu as peur de Luxio?"

Flora lança un regard noir à Max.

"Tu veux que je rappelle Nightmare?" Demanda-t-elle.

Ça fit taire Max. Il n'était pas prêt à s'embarquer dans une autre dispute avec le Pokémon Ombre.

* * *

"Kangourex, Poing Comete!" Ordonna Nancy.

Le Pokémon Maternel lança quelques puissants coups de poings dans Luxray, en essayant de se débarrasser du Pokémon de type électrique.

"Dégage!" Interpella Olly.

Luxray lâcha sa peau, avant que le barrage d'attaques puisse s'écraser sur lui.

"Lance l'attaque Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Olly. "Vise la tête!"

La queue de Luxray commença à briller et à rayonner avec une lumière argentée. Il sauta dans les airs, avant d'abattre le puissant appendice sur le crâne de Kangourex.

Un autre rugissement du Pokémon Maternel, pour qui les jambes commencèrent à avoir l'air instables.

"Luxray, Electacle!" Hurla Olly.

Le Pokémon de type électrique recula de quelques pas, avant de couvrir son grand corps bleu d'électricité, sécrétée par sa bouche.

Il courra alors en avant, avant de d'écraser son corps dans l'estomac de Kangourex, l'entraînant à se plier dans la douleur.

"Et Kangourex semble prêt à mordre la poussière!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Nous sommes sur le point de voir un KO. Et Olly va-t-il passer vers le deuxième match de l'Élite Quatre contre Steven Stone?"

Olly prit une profonde inspiration, ne prenant pas tout pour acquis.

"Luxray, attaque Tonnerre!"

Il envoya un dernier souffle d'électricité grâce à son épaisse fourrure luxueuse bleue, un souffle d'électricité qui coula dans le corps de Kangourex...

Et la renversa sur le sol, sur le dos.

La foule était en délire, en acclamant le nom de Luxray.

Nancy soupira tristement, alors que Ferguson éleva son drapeau.

"Kangourex a été mis hors combat!" Cria-t-il, à peine en mesure de se faire entendre du rugissement de la foule. "Luxray est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Olly Lowe de Bonaugure!"

* * *

Alors que l'annonceur finit de parler, les cinq dresseurs se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"Ça alors." Murmura Aurore. "Je suis impressionnée."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a battu Tante Nancy." Déplora Max. "Pourtant, j'ai rencontré ce gars quelques fois. Il est assez gentil et je suis content pour lui."

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Dit Sacha, en regardant l'horloge. "Je vais aller me reposer un peu. Nous avons un train à attraper demain matin."

"Hé, peut-être que nous prendrons le train pour aller à Vermeilla avec vous." Remarqua Max. "Il y a une arène là-bas, non?"

Jim approuva.

"Ouais, la championne d'arène... J'imagine que c'est encore Marilou." Dit-il. "Apparemment, il y avait un certain fiasco là-bas, impliquant une lutte au pouvoir entre deux dresseurs. La championne d'arène officiellement, nommée par la Ligue Pokémon, et un certains butor qui voulait le travail."

"Cool." Remarqua Max.

"De toute façon, je crois que nous allons vous voir demain matin." Dit Aurore.

"J'ai hâte d'y être." Répondit Flora.

* * *

**Le premier match de l'Élite Quatre pour Olly, qui se termine par une victoire.**

**La relation entre Nightmare et Max semble toujours aussi haineuse.**


	19. Le Train Hanté

Chapitre 19. Le Train Hanté.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora, Jim, Aurore et Max ont regardé le match intéressant entre Nancy et Olly. Olly a légèrement eu de la chance quand le Melodelfe de Nancy s'est fait exploser, bien que son Leuphorie et son Ursaring se sont avérés être extrêmement forts, éliminant son Dracolosse et Pingoleon. Ensuite, le Luxray d'Olly a réussi à vaincre le dernier Pokémon de Nancy, son Kangourex, l'envoyant vers un match contre Steven. Pendant ce temps, Max et Aurore ont décidé de se rendre à Vermeilla avec Sacha, Flora et Jim._

* * *

"Sur la route, loin de la maison." Fredonna Max, alors qu'il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Aurore.

Sa petite amie dormait encore, en ronflant doucement.

Max fit une pause pour arrêter et regarder la douce montée et descente de sa poitrine...

Avant de voir une forme bleue foncée familière planer au-dessus d'elle et en riant doucement. Une étrange énergie grise foncée émana d'elle et dans la bouche de la forme bleue foncée.

"TOI!" S'écria Max, alors que Nightmare le regarda. "Laisse-la tranquille."

Il prit une Pokéball, en envoyant Gardevoir.

"Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal!" Hurla Max.

"Je ne suis pas..." Commença à dire Nightmare.

"Gardevoir, Psyko!" Ordonna Max.

Les yeux du Pokémon Étreinte commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, piégeant Nightmare.

"Oh, tu vas le regretter." Ria Nightmare.

* * *

Jim se promenait devant le Centre Pokémon, lorsqu'il entendit une fenêtre éclater au-dessus de lui.

Il leva les yeux, seulement pour voir Max venir s'écraser dans un buisson à côté de lui, en criant de douleur.

Jim regarda le jeune dresseur.

"Laisse-moi deviner." Dit-il. "Nightmare a décidé de manger les rêves d'Aurore, tu l'as pris sur le fait, tu as pensé que Nightmare lui faisait du mal, tu l'as attaqué, seulement pour te faire jeter par la fenêtre."

"Comment tu sais ça?" Demanda Max, en sortant du buisson.

"Une simple supposition aléatoire." Répondit Jim. "Ça a l'air du genre de chose que Nightmare pourrait faire."

"Qu'est-ce que Sacha voit dans ce putain d'Ectoplasma?" Demanda Max. "Il est désobéissant, violent, arrogant, ivre..."

"Il est aussi incroyablement fort." Dit Jim. "Et tu dis ça comme s'il n'écoutait pas Sacha. Il l'écoute dans les matchs."

Il s'arrêta.

"Parfois."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Écoute, c'est juste quand il ne se bat pas que Nightmare..."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends?" Exigea Max. "C'est de la mauvaise graine."

Il se replia.

"Il est derrière moi, pas vrai?" Grogna Max.

Nightmare émergea de l'ombre de Jim.

"Non, je suis devant toi." Répondit-il. "Salope."

Le Pokémon Ombre regarda Jim.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te promener par ici?"

"Je cherche mon Noctali." Dit Jim. "Il s'est enfui."

"Oh, je vais t'aider à le retrouver." Répondit Max, alors que son Gardevoir arriva en flottant vers le bas. "Mon Gardevoir peut sentir des choses."

"Pas les types ténèbres, espèce d'abruti." Remarqua Nightmare.

* * *

"Bonjour tout le monde." Dit joyeusement Sacha, en voyant un Max qui avait l'air grognon, une Aurore qui avait l'air énergique et un Tiplouf qui avait l'air normal assis dans le Centre Pokémon. Jim était également assis devant eux, à caresser son Noctali.

"Ton stupide Ectoplasma m'a attaqué la nuit dernière." Remarqua Max.

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" Demanda Sacha.

"Eh bien, je croyais qu'il voulait faire du mal à Aurore." Dit Max, d'un air penaud.

"Ouais, et je t'ai dit que j'ai dit à Nightmare qu'il pouvait manger mes rêves." Répondit Aurore, légèrement agacée. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il n'a pas vu avant."

"Attendez une seconde." Remarqua Jim. "Il trouve les rêves de Flora effrayants, là encore, ceux d'Aurore sont..."

"Où est Flora, au fait?" Demanda Aurore.

"Elle finit simplement de s'habiller." Dit Sacha. "Elle m'a dit de sortir, parce qu'on dirait que ce n'est pas utile pour moi de lui lécher les..."

Il se replia.

"Laissez tomber." Remarqua Sacha. "Ce n'est pas important."

"Alors, de quoi a l'air la championne d'arène de Vermeilla?" Demanda Max.

"Elle est la seule championne d'arène que j'ai dû affronter deux fois." Dit Sacha. "Je me suis fait battre la première fois, en utilisant Griknot, Blizzi et Pikachu. Quant à la deuxième fois, j'ai utilisé Nightmare contre son Noctunoir. Et j'ai gagné."

Il frappa l'air.

"De beaux souvenirs."

"Mais, c'est un voyage en train d'environ six heures." Remarqua Jim. "Alors, s'il y a des magazines ou quoi que ce soit que vous voulez avoir, alors..."

* * *

"Le bon vieux train." Commenta Flora, tandis qu'ils arrivèrent tous les cinq sur la plate-forme, en ne comptant pas Pikachu, Nightmare et Tiplouf. "Nous devrions voyager en train beaucoup plus souvent."

"Eh bien, lorsqu'on voyage dans une région pour la première fois." Dit Max. "C'est souvent une bonne idée d'en faire le tour. Parce qu'alors, on peut voir tous les Pokémons, la sortie des villes de lieux, et rencontrer des gens intéressants."

Nightmare s'appuya vers Sacha.

"Je peux le jeter du train en marche, si tu le veux." Chuchota-t-il. "Et même si tu ne le veux pas. Tu n'as qu'à donner les mots."

"Ne fais pas ça." Avertit Sacha.

Nightmare soupira.

"Tu es méchant."

"Bon." Dit Jim. "Montons à bord et en route."

* * *

Alors qu'ils montèrent tous les cinq à bord du train, un étrange personnage les observait, et le reste de gens qui entrèrent, de dessous une cape.

"Que tous ceux qui voyagent sur le train soient soumis aux horreurs qui sont redevables sur lui." Dit-elle, d'une voix rauque.

* * *

"Ce train est vraiment beau." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle se réinstalla dans le siège. "Les sièges sont confortables, beaucoup d'espace pour les jambes."

"Ouais." Remarqua Sacha, tandis que Pikachu et Tiplouf partagèrent un siège.

Il y avait six sièges dans le wagon.

Malheureusement pour Max, il entra à l'intérieur pour découvrir que Nightmare avait prit son siège.

"Donne-moi juste une putain de chance." Marmonna Max, en voyant le Pokémon Ombre.

"Ok, Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Rends-lui son siège."

Nightmare ricana.

"Avec plaisir." Répondit-il, en se levant, avant de se diriger vers Sacha, et de le traîner hors de son siège.

"Ça va être un long voyage." Marmonna Jim.

"Je connais le sentiment." Commenta Aurore, avant qu'elle se réinstalle sur son siège et commence a lire un livre sur la coordination avancée.

"Comment se fait-il que tu lises ça?" Demanda Flora, légèrement surprise. "Tu n'as pas déjà un tas d'expérience quant à l'appel dans la coordination?"

"Ouais, mais j'aime voir ce qu'ils proposent." Répondit Aurore.

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il sortit du wagon.

"Je vais aller me chercher à boire." Dit-il.

"Oh, prends-moi de la bière!" Cria Nightmare.

"Ouais, tu m'as volé mon siège." Répondit Sacha. "Réfléchis deux fois."

Il se retourna, avant de voir une petite lumière mauve au fin fond du couloir, un peu dans une alcôve.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Sacha, en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

Uniquement pour que la lumière disparaisse.

"Quoi?" Dit Sacha, en courant pour voir ça.

Il n'y avait rien là.

"Il y a quelque chose de pas normal ici." Remarqua Sacha. "Tant pis."

Il se retourna pour partir, n'entendant pas le petit rire de l'alcôve.

* * *

"Alors, ils sont à bord de ce train?" Demanda Danny, alors que le trio errèrent dans le wagon-restaurant. Danny et Miaouss portaient des uniformes de serveurs, tandis que Lise avait réussit à se procurer une uniforme de serveuse quelque part.

"Bien sûr." Dit Lise. "Nous allons simplement attendre qu'ils viennent ici, attrapez le Pikachu et s'enfuir."

"Comment se plan peut-il échouer?" Remarqua Miaouss, alors qu'il tendit un bol de Soupe aux Nouilles Poussifeu à un passager. "Bon appétit, monsieur."

Il fit ensuite un regard différé.

"On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part, mon pote?"

Le passager aux cheveux argentés ria.

"Oh, j'en doute fort." Dit-il.

Miaouss ne pensa à rien de plus de ça, tandis qu'il se retourna et vit Sacha entrer dans le wagon.

"Alerte au morveux." Interpella-t-il à Danny. "Mais pas de Pikachu."

"Alerte au morveux." Murmura Danny à Lise.

"Alerte au morveux." Dit Liz à un client à qui elle servait du café.

"Pardon?" Répondit le client.

"Désolé pour le dérangement monsieur." Dit Lise, en faisant désespérément marche arrière.

* * *

"Bonjour, puis-je avoir un peu de Jus Pecha?" Répondit Sacha. "Une bouteille de Persian Noir, et un peu de Vodka Raichu Blanc."

"Vous n'allez pas les mélanger, non?" Demanda le barman.

"Ce n'était pas au programme." Dit Sacha, en plaçant quelques billets d'argent sur le bar. "Les choses peuvent changer avant que je revienne dans mon wagon."

"Je vous déconseille de mélanger le Persian Noir et le Raichu Blanc. Sinon, vous pourriez finir par le ressentir demain matin."

"Le Persian Noir est pour mon Ectoplasma." Répondit Sacha. "Et, je suis certain que le Raichu Blanc sera bu par quelqu'un. Si tout le reste échoue, je vais le mélanger avec le jus Pecha."

"Vous avez des choses à faire à Vermeilla?"

"Non. Mais, je dois aller à un certain endroit là-bas." Dit Sacha.

"Où allez-vous?"

"Probablement au port." Répondit Sacha. "Il faut que je vois un gars qui en sait sur le bateau."

"Ça a l'air vague." Remarqua le barman, en plaçant les boissons sur le bar.

"C'est parce que je vous le dis de cette façon." Répondit Sacha, en les prenant et en s'en allant. "Merci."

* * *

Il passa devant le lecteur de CD, seulement pour l'entendre démarrer.

_"Henry était un homme simple..._

_Vivant dans un monde complexe._

_Impossible de réaliser ses rêves._

_Un jour..._

_Un jour..._

_Henry a rencontré une fille._

_Une fille complexe..._

_Vivant dans un monde simple._

_Mais, j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont des mondes séparés._

_Des mondes séparés._

_Des mondes séparés."_

"Qui est l'imbécile qui a inséré ça dans le lecteur CD?" Interpella le barman.

Il y avait des murmures généraux de réponses négatives des passagers.

"Moi non plus je n'ai jamais entendu une chanson comme ça." Dit quelqu'un.

"Mais ça voudrait dire..." Interpella quelqu'un d'autre.

Le wagon entier regarda vers le haut, en voyant le lecteur CD léviter au-dessus de la position qui était allumé.

Sacha se retourna, en échappant presque les boissons.

"C'est tout simplement effrayant." Murmura Danny.

Une petite fille cria, alors que le lecteur CD commença à tourner sur lui-même.

"Un fantôme!" Hurla-t-elle, effrayée.

"Nightmare, arrête de glander." Cria Sacha.

Pas de réponse.

* * *

"Je me demande ce qui prend autant de temps à Sacha?" Remarqua Jim.

"Qui sait." Dit Nightmare. "Vous voulez que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil?"

"C'est gentil de ta part." Commenta Flora. "Comment se fait-il que tu sois si serviable?"

"Parce qu'il a ma bière." Dit Nightmare. "Et si ça se perd, je serai affolé."

Il se leva lentement, et déambula loin.

"Ne te dépêche surtout pas." Remarqua Flora.

"Oh, je n'y comptais pas." Dit Nightmare.

Pikachu bailla, tandis qu'il se coucha et alla dormir.

"Je vais trouver ma bière." Déclara Nightmare. "Même si je dois l'arracher de ses mains mortes froides."

"Il a toujours l'air si positif." Dit Aurore. "Transformant ce qui pourrait être une mauvaise situation en une bonne."

"Il a toujours l'air d'un crétin." Commenta Max.

"Oh, donne-lui une chance." Dit Flora.

* * *

"Euh... Nightmare?" Demanda Sacha.

Le Pokémon Ombre passa à travers la porte, en voyant le lecteur CD tournant, et plusieurs convives effrayés.

"Ouais?" Dit-il, avant de regarder les évènements étranges. "Ouah, c'est de la foutu merde."

"Tu veux dire...?" Dit Sacha, en ayant l'air soudainement terrifié. "Que ce n'est pas toi?"

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit Nightmare, en s'approchant de Sacha et en lui prenant sa bière. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que...?"

"Alors, c'est un vrai fantôme?" Demanda Sacha, clairement inquiet.

Nightmare regarda le lecteur CD.

"Je dirais que oui." Remarqua-t-il, alors que les lumières s'éteignirent et que plusieurs objets commencé à léviter de haut en bas sur les tables.

"Merde!" S'écria Sacha, en se retournant et en s'enfuyant en courant.

Plusieurs personnes le suivirent. Incluant Danny, Lise et Miaouss.

Alors qu'il allait s'enfuir, Miaouss regarda autour de lui pour voir que l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait disparu.

"Où est-il passé?" Se demanda le Pokémon Chadégout. "Ah, il a probablement déjà pris ses jambes à son cou."

Il s'en alla, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Seul au bar, Nightmare frotta ses mains ensemble.

"Tu ne me fais pas peur." Dit-il, en s'approchant du bar.

* * *

"Il y a un fantôme dans le wagon-restaurant!" S'écria Sacha, en fonçant vers le wagon qu'il partageait avec Flora, Jim, Max et Aurore.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Dit Max. "Il n'y a pas de telle chose. Sauf les Pokémons spectre. Es-tu certain que ce n'était pas ton stupide Ectoplasma?"

Sacha se retourna.

"Oh non!" S'exclama-t-il. "Où est Nightmare?"

"Calme-toi." Dit Flora. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"J'allais chercher quelques boissons." Haleta Sacha. "Et le lecteur de CD a commencé à tourner autour dans les airs, après avoir joué une chanson étrange. Ensuite, les lumières se sont éteintes et des objets ont commencé à léviter."

Jim ricana, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"C'est quelque chose qu'il faut absolument que je vois." Dit-il.

"Jim, attends." S'écria Sacha.

"En fait, je n'ai pas peur des fantômes." Remarqua Max, en le suivant. "Tu es partante, Aurore?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je peux y aller plus ou moins." Répondit Aurore, en les suivant tout les deux.

Sacha grogna, avant que lui et Flora emboîtèrent le pas en direction du wagon-restaurant.

* * *

"Il y a quelques bruits étranges qui viennent de par là." Commenta Jim.

Il tendit la main, et poussa le poignée.

"Jim, non!" Dit Sacha.

le dresseur d'Acajou ouvra lentement la porte, avant d'entrer.

Il y avait alors un rire d'incrédulité.

"Eh bien, tu n'avais pas tort, Sacha." Dit Jim.

Sacha entra à l'intérieur, seulement pour voir Nightmare effondré au milieu de la pièce, en grognant, tandis qu'il était effondré sur un tas de bouteilles Wailord Bleu.

"Je sais ce que j'ai vu." Rompit furieusement Sacha.

* * *

Accroupit sur le toit du train en marche, Vincent complota son prochain coup. Il devait s'assurer que Lise, Danny et Miaouss n'allaient pas se faire expédier vers d'autres cieux. Dans le cas contraire, il risquerait de passer encore plus de temps à les retracer.

Il avait placé un radiophare dans la poche de la veste de Lise, quand elle lui avait servi un peu de pain pour aller avec la soupe qu'il aurait pu apprécier.

Bien que, l'étrange perturbation dans le wagon l'avait empêché de les avoir eux-mêmes.

En réfléchissant sur ce qui aurait pu être, Vincent fouilla dans sa poche et sortit à ce qui ressemblait à une paire de lunettes.

À vrai dire, elles étaient en fait un scanner très sensible. Elle sentait les perturbations anormales dans la zone environnante, et donna ensuite une conclusion précise sur ce qui était à l'origine.

Son Gallame les avait téléportés sur le toit. Appelant à nouveau le Pokémon de type psy et combat, Vincent était prêt à rentrer dans le train, dans l'action.

* * *

Alors que Sacha finit de parler, les lumières s'éteignirent.

"Oh oh." Murmura Flora, tandis que l'éclairage secondaire s'est allumé.

"Vous croyez toujours que tout va comme sur des roulettes?" Demanda Sacha.

"Il y a sûrement une explication." Dit Max, avant qu'Aurore crie.

"Pas pour ça!" Cria-t-elle.

Tout le monde regardèrent autour pour voir ce que Aurore regardait.

Sur le mur, il y avait plusieurs grand mots écrits sur le mur en ce qui avait l'air du sang. Ou un liquide rouge semblable.

**Mourir Avec Gratitude Intérieure Redonne Essentiellement Vie Enjoué.**

"Ça n'a aucun sens." Dit Max. "Ce ne sont que des mots au hasard."

"Il y a sûrement quelque chose ici." Remarqua Jim, en regarda les mots.

"On dirait que j'avais raison." Dit Sacha, avec un petit sens de triomphe dans sa voix.

"Les lumières qui s'éteignent, de la lévitation, des choses qui tournent sur eux-mêmes et de l'écriture au mur ne signifie pas..." Commença à dire Jim. "En fait, ça m'a tout juste convaincu. NOUS ALLONS TOUS MOURIR!"

"Nous ne mourons pas." Dit Flora. "À moins que le train s'écrase dans quelque chose, alors nous..."

"Ne va même pas là." Grogna Sacha. "Ne donne pas d'idée à peu importe qui fait ça."

"Que devrions-nous faire?" Demanda Aurore.

"Retourner simplement dans la cabine." Suggéra Jim. "Nous allons attendre la fin de ça. Sortir simplement du train à Vermeilla, et ne pas regarder derrière."

Max s'avança vers la porte par où ils étaient entrés, en essayant de tourner la poignée.

Il était surpris de la trouver coincée.

"Oh non!" S'écria-t-il.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Flora.

"C'est verrouillé." Répondit Max.

"Bon." Dit Jim. "Et puis zut. Je connais une experte en fantômes, et je compte lui passer un coup de fil."

Il sortit son téléphone portable, et commença à composer un numéro.

Il l'entendit sonner plusieurs fois, avant d'atteindre le répondeur.

_"Bonjour, c'est Spectra. Je ne suis pas là pour l'instant, parce que je suis probablement à la chasse aux fantômes. Alors, laissez un message et même si je meures, je vous rappellerai d'au-delà de la tombe."_

Jim grogna, alors qu'il raccrocha.

"Rien?" Demanda Max.

"Elle ne répond pas." Répondit Jim, alors qu'ils regardèrent, tous les cinq, l'autre porte.

"J'y vais." Dit Sacha, en se dirigeant vers elle.

Il tourna la poignée, et elle s'ouvrit dans ses mains.

"Allons-y." Interpella-t-il.

Tout le monde, y compris Nightmare, quittèrent le wagon-restaurant.

* * *

Quelques minutes après que les cinq dresseurs soient partis, Vincent et son Gallame apparurent dans le wagon-restaurant.

"Il doit y avoir des réponses par ici." Murmura Vincent, en regardant autour du grand wagon métallique, avec l'intérieur en peluche.

Son scanner arriva alors à l'écriture étrange.

"Hmmm." Dit Vincent, en scannant l'écriture. "Voyons voir ton secret."

Alors que le scanneur les scannèrent, il réalisa ce que les mots voulaient dire.

"Bien sûr." S'écria-t-il. "Ça doit être ça."

* * *

"J'ai vu une lumière mauve." Réfléchit Sacha. "Je me demande si..."

"Si quoi?" Demanda Max.

"Beaucoup de Pokémons spectre sont mauves." Commenta Jim. "Peut-être que..."

"J'aime la façon dont vous blâmez les spectres pour les problèmes, sacs de viandes." Dit furieusement Nightmare. "Ne pouvons-nous pas juste tous s'entendre?"

"Tu es celui qui aggrave les choses." Remarqua Max.

"Oh la ferme!" S'écria Nightmare. "Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Et puisque je n'ai pas d'estomac qui fonctionne, alors..."

"Arrêtez simplement, tous les deux." Dit Aurore. "S'il vous plaît."

"Alors, où pourrait être ce fantôme?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ce n'est probablement pas un putain de fantôme." S'écria Nightmare.

Il soupira, avant de disparaître à travers le plafond.

"Je vais y mettre fin, une fois pour toutes." Dit Nightmare.

"Quel..." Commença à dire Max, avant que le train s'arrêta brusquement.

"Quoi encore?" Demanda Jim.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" Demanda Miaouss, légèrement inquiet.

"On trouve les morveux, on attrape Pikachu et on se sauve." Dit Danny avec confiance.

"Mais, si cet endroit est hanté." Remarqua Lise.

"Il n'y a pas de telles choses comme les fantômes." Renifla Danny. "Ce n'est sans doute qu'un Fantominus égaré ou quelque chose du genre."

"Ouais, mais veux-tu vraiment prendre ce risque?" Dit Miaouss.

* * *

Nightmare traversa le toit du train, les wagons immobiles rendirent le transport facile.

"Bon, où te caches-tu?" Murmura-t-il, avant d'entendre un rugissement.

Ensuite, presque quelques secondes plus tard, il y avait un écrasement dans le wagon sous lui.

"Ça semble assez utile pour continuer." Murmura Nightmare, en enfonça sa tête à travers la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire?!" Gémit la femme.

Nightmare vit un homme aux cheveux argentés debout à la regarder. Il portait une paire de lunettes qui semblèrent chics.

"Je sais ce que tu es." Dit-il, froidement. "Tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi."

Il éleva une Pokéball, l'ouvrant.

Un Aligatueur apparut dans un éclat lumineux, en rugissant furieusement.

"Aligatueur, attaque Tranche!"

Le Pokémon Mâchoire fonça en avant à quatre pattes, avant de passer ses griffes à travers sa peau.

Étonnement, la puissant attaque griffue ne lui fit rien, les zones affectées ne laissèrent échapper que de la fumée.

"Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça." Siffla-t-elle.

Elle commença lentement à changer.

"Lorsque tu es en forme humaine, tu es vulnérable." Rompit Vincent. "Voyons voir ta véritable forme."

Elle ressembla rapidement au Pokémon qu'elle était.

Vincent ricana, au Pokémon Magique devant lui.

"Maaaaagiii!"

"Magireve." S'écria calmement Nightmare. "Ça explique bien des choses."

Vincent n'était pas impressionné.

"Aligatueur, attaque Machouille!" Ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire fonça en avant, prêt à attaquer.

Magireve relâcha une attaque Feuillemagik dans le Pokémon de type eau, lui entraînant une énorme quantité de douleur.

L'Aligatueur de Vincent rugit de douleur, à la force de l'attaque super efficace.

"Putain." Marmonna Vincent. "Lance l'attaque Hydrocanon!"

Son Aligatueur ouvrit ses mâchoires, en relâchant un puissant souffle d'eau vers Magireve.

Le Pokémon de type spectre était touché par l'attaque, et laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

"Aligatueur, retour!" Dit Vincent, en rappelant le Pokémon Mâchoire.

Il retira une autre Pokéball.

"Maganon, en avant!"

Le Pokémon de type feu apparut dans une explosion de flammes, en visant ses canons vers Magireve.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Vincent.

Le canon sur le bras de Maganon commença à briller avec une lumière rouge, avant qu'il relâche une boule de feu vers Magireve.

Les yeux de Magireve commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, arrêtant l'attaque dans les airs.

Les flammes furent repoussées sur Maganon, qui sembla grandement insouciant envers les effets de l'attaque.

"C'est puissant." Murmura Vincent. "Ça pourrait être intéressant à attraper."

Il regarda Maganon.

"Surchauffe!"

Maganon éleva à nouveau son canon, avant de tirer un torrent chaud de flammes blanches dans Magireve, causant une énorme quantité de douleur au Pokémon Magique.

"Maganon, retour!" Interpella Vincent, en ramenant le Pokémon de type feu dans la Pokéball.

Il sortit une autre orbe rouge et blanche de son manteau, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

"Farfuret, en avant!"

Le Pokémon Grifacérée apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Far!"

Nightmare observa le match avec intérêt.

"Farfuret, attaque Vibrobscur!" Ordonna Vincent.

Le Pokémon de type ténèbres et glace commença à briller avec une lumière noire. Il envoya ensuite plusieurs vagues énergétiques noires dans le Pokémon de type spectre.

Le Pokémon Magique hurla de douleur, clairement blessé.

Vincent jeta un coup d'œil, avant de donner un dernier ordre.

"Tranche-Nuit!"

Les griffes sur le bord des bras de Farfuret commencèrent à craquer avec une autre énergie noire, alors que le Pokémon Grifacérée sauta et ratissa Magireve à travers le visage.

Le Pokémon de type spectre tomba instantanément au sol, incapable de continuer.

Vincent sortit une Pokéball vide, avant de la lancer au Pokémon Magique vaincu.

La Pokéball toucha Magireve, avant de l'aspirer à l'intérieur. L'orbe rouge et blanche rebondit sur le sol du wagon, avant de secouer deux fois.

Ensuite, le bouton brilla d'une lumière rouge, signalant que la capture était terminée.

* * *

Au même moment, les lumière revinrent à bord du train, et il recommença à bouger.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" S'écria Aurore.

"Quelque chose n'est pas normal." Dit Jim.

"En fait, ça pourrait être normal." Répondit Sacha. "Je crois que le fantôme a peut-être été arrêté."

"Peut-être que Nightmare l'a arrêté." Songea Max.

Nightmare apparut à travers le plafond.

"As-tu fait quelque chose?" Demanda Max, en regardant le Pokémon Ombre.

Nightmare ricana.

"En fait." Répondit-il. "Ouais. Je crois que vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de ce Magireve."

"Attends, Magireve?" Demanda Flora.

"Ouais, je l'ai entendu dire à son ami de hanter le train. Faire peur à tout le monde." Répondit Nightmare. "Mais, je ne crois pas que vous ayez à vous inquiéter de ça davantage."

Max grogna.

"C'est pas vrai." Répondit-il, en se retournant. "Suivez-moi."

* * *

"Attrapons-les maintenant!" Siffla Miaouss, alors qu'ils virent tous les trois, les cinq dresseurs dans le coin en train de parler. Ensuite, Max commença à les éloigner.

"D'accord!" S'écrièrent Danny et Lise, en se préparant à courir à travers le wagon vide...

Uniquement pour qu'un Gallame et un Nidoking leur barrent la route.

"ARGH!" S'écria le trio, en se retournant pour s'enfuir.

Ils trouvèrent un Aligatueur et un Maganon qui leur barrèrent également la route.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça?!" Hurla Miaouss.

Ensuite, il y avait le son d'un applaudissement sarcastique, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui les avait aidés à Amitimia marcha entre Gallame et Nidoking.

"Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part!" Remarqua Miaouss.

"Daniel, Élisabeth et Miaouss." Remarqua-t-il. "Escouade Team Rocket numéro dix."

Ils le saluèrent.

"Vous savez qui nous sommes?" Demanda Lise.

Il sourit.

"Je m'appelle Vincent." Dit-il. "J'ai dirigé la Team Rocket pendant que Giovanni était incarcéré. Et maintenant, il est sorti."

Il continua à sourire.

"Et il veut vous voir. En personne."

"Nous?" Demanda Danny.

"En personne?" Continua Miaouss.

"Pourquoi?" se demanda Lise.

Vincent sourit, un peu froidement.

"Je ne lui ai pas demandé." Répondit-il. "Il ne me l'a pas dit. Cependant, je vous conseille de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps que ça. Je suis ici pour vous accompagner là-bas, alors ne vous perdez pas. Il est dans sa nouvelle maison, alors je vais vous y conduire."

"Merci, je crois." Répondit Lise.

* * *

"Où veux-tu en venir?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'ils étaient debout, tous les cinq dans le wagon-restaurant, en regardant les mots qui étaient toujours sur le mur.

Max sourit.

"Jetez un œil sur la première lettre de chaque mot." Dit-il.

Tandis qu'ils le firent, tout le monde grogna.

"C'est arrangé." Répondit Flora.

* * *

**On dirait que c'est le jour de chance de Vincent.**

**Que pensez-vous de l'équipe Pokémon de Vincent? Aligatueur, Maganon, Gallame, Nidoking et Farfuret. Tout un arsenal, hein?**


	20. Entraînement d'Assaut

Chapitre 20. Entraînement d'Assaut.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors que Sacha, Flora, Jim, Max et Aurore se dirigèrent à Vermeilla par le train, il s'est avéré que le train était hanté par un Magireve. Vincent, l'Exécutif de la Team Rocket, a réussi à arrêter le Pokémon Magique, en le battant et en le capturant. Il est ensuite entré en contact avec Danny, Lise et Miaouss, les escortant à Giovanni. Sacha et compagnie se sont ensuite mis à apprécier le reste du voyage en train._

* * *

Dennis regarda les occurrences mineures qui se passait autour de lui, alors qu'il se tenait appuyé contre le mur. Plusieurs sbires civils Coppingers couraient autour de leur entreprise, certains d'entre eux utilisaient des ordinateurs, en essayant de trouver des informations sur quoi que ce soit qu'ils cherchaient. Il pouvait en voir un autre se disputer avec sa femme sur un téléphone cellulaire. Un homme de main mis en place plusieurs broches dans une grande carte du monde Pokémon, signalant des lieux où ils avaient recherché des traces d'elle.

"C'est injuste." Murmura-t-il, à voix basse. "Ça ne devrait pas être moi qui fait ça. Ça devrait être elle. Je vais la trouver. Nous allons à nouveau prendre le chemin jusqu'au sommet, contre tous les défis de Verger. Rien ne pourra nous empêcher d'accomplir notre destin."

Il leva les yeux vers le grand écran informatique, voyant une série de diagrammes flasher à travers. Eh bien, pour la personne moyenne régulière, ils ressembleraient à des diagrammes. Il savait ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

Alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit à proximité, Dennis se retourna pour voir son homme second en commande aux cheveux mauves s'approcher de lui.

Il ne l'aimait particulièrement pas, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retrouvée, il était prêt à le tolérer. Dans une certaine mesure.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Dit l'homme aux cheveux mauves. "Maintenant."

"J'étais sur le point de proposer la même chose." Répondit Dennis. "Entre dans mon bureau."

"J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais." Sourit-il.

Le regard noir de Dennis était suffisant pour le faire taire.

* * *

Tandis qu'il entra dans son bureau, Dennis s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir noir, et regarda son collègue.

"Alors, que veux-tu?" Demanda Dennis.

"Toi d'abord."

Dennis soupira, avant de fouiller dans le bureau pour un dossier. Il le sortit, et le plaça sur le bureau, là où l'homme aux cheveux mauves le prit.

"Qui est le plus grand ennemi des Coppingers?" Demanda-t-il. "Qui est celui qui a arrêté la maitresse? Qui est celui qui a libéré Arceus? Qui est celui qui, malgré toutes nos tentatives de lui tracer une mort élaboré, respire encore?"

L'homme aux cheveux mauves roula ses yeux, avant qu'ils parlent tous les deux comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

"Olly Lowe." Dirent-ils, tous les deux.

"J'imagine que les grands esprits se rencontrent." Répondit l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

"Ne suggère jamais qu'on se ressemble toi et moi." Gronda Dennis.

"Quelqu'un est grincheux ce matin."

Dennis grogna, avant de se détendre dans son fauteuil.

"Il n'est pas très loin de l'endroit où nous sommes." Dit-il. "Et pas à pleine, force alors il serait facile de le capturer."

Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

"Je ne pense pas que tu es prêt à te diriger vers l'endroit où il est avec une équipe de sbires..."

L'homme aux cheveux mauves ricana.

"Eh bien, j'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais, mon chou." Dit-il. "Dis-moi simplement où il est, et je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit pris en charge."

Dennis poussa le dossier.

"Règle-ça rapidement et proprement." Dit-il. "Aucune trace qu'il fut déjà là."

Tandis que l'homme aux cheveux mauves approuva, salua et sortit de la pièce, il fut frappé par une idée.

* * *

Il se dirigea vers l'un des téléphones et commença à composer un numéro.

Il entendit la sonnerie, en attendant que la personne réponde.

Il eu finalement la réponse.

"Allo?" Dit la voix familière.

Il commença à parler, en déguisant sa voix.

"Olly Lowe est au nord de Sacrémenti." Dit-il, rapidement. "Pas très loin de l'endroit où tu te trouves."

"Je vois." Répondit la voix familière répondu. "Qui est à l'appareil?"

L'homme aux cheveux mauves raccrocha.

* * *

Olly était assis sur l'herbe, alors qu'il regarda à travers les Pokémon qu'il avait pris avec lui pour l'entraînement. Il avait choisi certains de ses autres Pokémons moins utilisés, juste pour penser aux remplacements possibles pour le deuxième match de l'Élite Quatre dans quinze jours.

Herbizarre et Teraclope, deux des Pokémons qu'il avait eu avec lui tout en voyageant à Verger, s'affrontèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le Pokémon de type plante et poison essayait de frapper Teraclope avec ses lianes, tandis que le Pokémon de type spectre les bloqua avec ses mains. Ailleurs, Magmar et Raichu travaillèrent sur esquiver et bloquer les attaques. Magmar lancerait plusieurs attaques Flammeches à Raichu, tandis que le Pokémon Souris essayait de l'esquiver. Ensuite, Raichu voudrait essayer d'électrocuter Magmar avec des attaques Cage-Eclairs, tandis que le Pokémon de type feu travailla sur son jeu de jambes.

Il examina ensuite Gallame et Tartard. Malgré qu'il ai utilisé Gallame contre Nancy, il avait pris le Pokémon de type psy et combat avec lui à des fins de téléportation. Tartard lui tirait un barrage constant d'attaques Bulles D'O, tandis que Gallame les bloquerait et les renverrait avec des attaques Choc Mental. Ensuite, Tartard voudrait essayer de les esquiver, malgré le fait que les bulles ne causeraient pas de dégâts au Pokémon de type eau et combat.

Il continua à observer, en réfléchissant sur la façon de modifier son entraînement pour le mieux. Faire la même chose encore et encore était, dans un premier temps bénéfique, mais après quelques heures, c'était devenu plus un handicap.

"Bien!" Interpella-t-il. "Teraclope et Tartard, Magmar et Raichu et Gallame et Herbizarre. Changement au fil."

Quelques heures plus tard, il décida d'avoir un déjeuner. Il avait amené une canne de Soupe aux Nouilles Poussifeu avec lui.

"Magmar!" Interpella-t-il. "Viens par ici."

Le Pokémon Crache-Feu s'avança, laissant des traces de pas brûlantes sur l'herbe.

"Mag?!" Demanda-t-elle.

"Tends ta main." Demanda Olly.

Elle le fit, n'enregistrant pas de surprise, alors qu'il plaça la canne ouverte dans sa main.

"N'en renverse simplement pas." Dit Olly. "Après, je t'achèterai quelque Biscuits de Lave."

Elle s'anima, en semblant heureuse à la mention de sa délicatesse préférée.

Olly regarda les autres Pokémons, ensuite, les arbres autour d'eux. Il y avait des arbres par-dessus eux.

"Herbizarre." Interpella-t-il. "Tranche autant de baies que tu peux avec Tranch'Herbe."

Le Pokémon Graine le fit, envoyant plusieurs feuilles acérées dans les arbres.

"Gallame, attrape ses baies qui tombent avec Choc Mental!" Interpella Olly.

Le Pokémon de type psy et combat approuva, avant que ses yeux commencent à briller avec une lumière bleue. Les baies tombantes étaient suspendues dans les airs.

"Ok, divise-les en trois tas." Dit Olly. "Raichu, Tartard et Teraclope, vous les couvrez de paillis en une fine pâte."

Les trois Pokémons approuvèrent, avant de passer à la tâche.

Olly se retourna ensuite vers Magmar, qui avait placé la soupe bouillante sur l'herbe.

"Merci." Dit Olly, avant d'atteindre dans son sac et d'en sortir plusieurs plats.

Le Pokémon retourna ensuite mettre les baies dans les six plats.

Olly les regarda, avant de mettre la soupe un peu refroidie dans le dernier plat.

Il ne voyait pas que quelqu'un l'observait des arbres.

* * *

"Vous êtes pressé?" Interpella Maren, de la roue de son bateau. "Pour aller sur l'Île de l'Évolution?"

"À vrai dire, non." Répondit Arjun, alors qu'il s'installa dans le fauteuil pont du bateau qu'il avait dressé pour le sortir de l'île. "Alors, je ne suis pas pressé."

Il regarda ses Pokémons. Arcanin, Luxray, Givrali et Absol dormaient sur le pont, tandis que son Etouraptor s'envola derrière le bateau dans le ciel. Son Aligatueur nageait à côté du bateau, en coupant à travers l'eau avec de puissants coups.

"Alors, que devez-vous faire sur l'Île de l'Évolution?" Demanda Maren.

"Retrouver des amis." Répondit Arjun. "C'est leur anniversaires."

"À tous les deux?" S'écria-t-elle, légèrement surprise.

"Ouais, coïncidence, hein?" Dit Arjun. "Je le savais, mais j'ai reçu un appel d'Ari il y a quelques jours, en disant que si je voulais venir ici, il pourrait avoir mon nom sur la liste d'invitation. Je pensais déposer certains cadeaux pendant que j'y étais. J'ai voyagé avec eux l'an dernier, alors..."

"Eh bien, Île de l'Évolution droit devant!" Interpella Maren, en l'interrompant. "Désolé pour ça, mais je ne fais que vous le faire savoir."

"J'apprécie ça." Dit Arjun, en regardant le gros morceau de roche droit devant.

* * *

"Eh bien, partons." Répondit Olly. "Je ne veux pas la faire attendre."

Il rappela tous ses Pokémons, et se retourna pour partir. Il avait besoin de se rendre à un terrain légèrement inférieur avant que Gallame puisse le téléporter à Sacrémenti. Habituellement, son principal Pokémon de téléportation était Deoxys, mais depuis qu'il avait laissé le Pokémon ADN au laboratoire du Professeur Sorbier, ce n'était pas une option.

En fredonnant un peu, il se sentit soudainement comme s'il était surveillé.

En se retournant, il examina la zone, en se demandant d'où la sensation était venu.

Sa question fut répondue, alors que quelque chose s'écrasa sur lui par derrière et le renversa sur l'herbe.

Le souffle le frappa, il était temporairement incapable de répliquer alors que sa tête était écrasée dans l'herbe, créant une douleur sourde.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il se releva, repoussant son agresseur loin de lui.

Il se retourna, prêt à affronter la personne qui avait décidé de l'attaquer.

Il eut ensuite le souffle coupé, en réalisant qui était l'agresseur.

"Toi!" S'écria Olly. "C'est quoi ton foutu problème?"

Éric Trimble le regarda, une fureur gravée sur son visage.

"J'ai eu un appel me disant que tu étais ici." Dit-il, furieusement. "Peu importe qui c'était, il m'a fait une énorme faveur."

Olly roula ses yeux.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries." Répondit-il.

"Mes conneries?!" Explosa Éric. "Tu as assassiné mon frère! Tu as fait tomber ces conneries toi-même."

"Et je t'ai déjà dit que ton frère était un salaud sadique qui méritait ce qu'il a eu." Dit amèrement Olly. "Il a tué quelqu'un à qui je tenais. Il a essayé de tuer Flora Maple au moins deux fois. Il a fait du mal à quelqu'un d'autre à qui je tiens. Je le referais sans hésiter une seconde."

Il s'arrêta, avant de continuer.

"Tu sais ce qu'il était."

"Ça ne te donne pas le droit de mettre fin à sa vie!" Hurla Éric. "Je tenais à lui."

"Ouais, je n'avais pas d'autre choix." Dit Olly. "Il essayait de mettre fin au monde."

"Ça ne le justifie toujours pas." Répondit Éric. "À la fin, tu es simplement aussi mauvais qu'il l'était."

Il cracha sur le sol.

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'admirais pour commencer." Continua furieusement Éric. "Je te défie à un combat Pokémon à trois contre trois, sans substitutions."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Olly.

"Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici!" Dit furieusement Éric.

"D'accord, j'accepte ton défi."

* * *

"Ça devrait faire l'affaire." Remarqua Éric, en regardant le terrain improvisé.

"Bien." Dit Olly, d'un regard distant dans les yeux. "Fais ça vite, tu veux. Je dois retrouver quelqu'un à Sacrémenti ce soir."

"J'en ai rien à faire." Remarqua Éric, en lançant une Pokéball dans les airs. "Chapignon, en avant!"

Le Pokémon de type plante et combat apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Herbizarre, à l'attaque." Dit Olly, en envoyant son propre Pokémon de type plante.

Le Pokémon Graine fixa Chapignon.

"Passons aux choses sérieuses." Cria Éric.

Olly pensa rapidement à sa stratégie.

"Herbizarre, attaque Fouet Lianes!"

Le Pokémon de type plante et poison pris une paire de lianes de la fleur rose sur le dos, avant de les envoyer fouetter vers Chapignon.

"Repousse-les avec Mach Punch!" Ordonna Éric.

Chapignon tendit ses poings, et repoussa facilement les lianes.

"Et moi qui croyais que tu étais meilleur que ça." Remarqua Éric.

Olly l'ignora.

"Herbizarre, attaque Charge!"

"Chapignon, réplique avec Forte-Paume!"

Herbizarre sauta sur l'herbe, prêt à plaquer son corps dans le Pokémon Champignon.

Chapignon balança calmement un poing, repoussant Herbizarre.

Le Pokémon Graine grogna de douleur, alors qu'il essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

"Coup D'Boule!" Interpella Éric.

C'était au tour de Chapignon de foncer en avant, tandis qu'il écrasa son crâne dans le corps d'Herbizarre, le renversant sur le côté.

"Allez, Herbizarre!" Interpella Olly. "Attaque Plaquage!"

Éric attendit calmement, alors que Herbizarre fonça à nouveau en avant. Il répliqua simplement lorsque le coup était arrivé.

"Riposte!"

Chapignon se cabra, son corps brillant d'une lumière blanche, alors qu'il frappa Herbizarre avec un puissant coup qui mis le Pokémon de type plante et poison KO.

Il était couché sur l'herbe vaincu.

Éric sourit.

"Oh là là." Remarqua-t-il, alors qu'Olly rappela son Pokémon. "Ça ne va pas très bien pour toi, hein?"

* * *

"Le Port de l'Île de l'Évolution." Déclara Maren, alors que le bateau accosta. "Lorsque vous voudrez partir, passez-moi juste un coup de fil."

"Alors, vous êtes la charte officielle pour transporter les gens sur l'Île de l'Évolution?" Demanda Arjun.

Elle approuva.

"Il devrait y avoir une ligne droite vers le Port de Vermeilla là-haut." Expliqua Maren. "Servez-vous en lorsque..."

"D'accord." Approuva Arjun. "Je suis certain de faire ça."

"Ne faites rien de stupide comme essayez de vous en remettre à un Pokémon." Continua Maren. "Ces eaux sont remplies de Sharpedos."

"Je n'y comptais pas." Répondit Arjun, alors que son Aligatueur grimpa sur le quai et se secoua.

"Eh bien, bonne chance avec ce que vous devez faire." Dit Maren, tandis que le reste des Pokémons d'Arjun descendirent du bateau.

"Merci." Dit Arjun. "Et merci pour le transport."

Lui et ses Pokémons la regardèrent s'éloigner du petit quai, et disparaître au loin.

"Bon." Remarqua Arjun. "Montons là-haut leur faire une surprise."

Son divers assortiment de Pokémons acclamèrent dans leurs diverses langues, avant de commencer à monter sur le petit chemin dans les arbres.

* * *

Il était en train de marcher pendant environ quinze minutes, lorsqu'il vit l'Arène Extrême au loin. C'était un grand bâtiment, projeté dans un mélange de bruns, rouges et gris, qui ressemblait à un manoir seigneurial.

"Le Manoir Extrême." Murmura-t-il.

Arjun regarda autour de lui, en voyant un petit bâtiment légèrement sur le large de l'Arène Extrême.

"Hmm." Dit-il. "Je me demande."

En enjambant, il se dirigea vers la petite maison et frappa à la porte.

Il n'attendit qu'une question de secondes, avant que la porte s'ouvre, et qu'Ari sorte.

"Ah, vous êtes venu." Remarqua-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas l'air très surpris." Répondit Arjun.

"Eh bien, Maren fait en sorte de nous appeler pour nous dire qu'elle a laissé quelqu'un ici." Dit Ari. "Alors, oui, je savais que vous alliez venir."

"Qui est-ce?" Interpella Cindy.

"Ce n'est qu'Arjun." Hurla Ari.

"Vous êtes tous seuls ici, tous les deux?" Demanda Arjun.

Ari approuva.

"Eh bien, Scott m'a donné le boulot ici." Répondit-il. "Et j'ai eu carte blanche pour choisir mon propre arbitre. Alors, j'ai eu Cindy pour le travail, et on n'a besoin de personne d'autre."

"Vous ne vous sentez pas seuls?"

"Eh bien, nous espérons bientôt avoir un afflux de dresseurs allés et venus." Dit Ari.

"Des challengers à venir?" Demanda Arjun, alors que Cindy sortit de l'autre pièce, en faisant peu importe ce qu'elle faisait.

"Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles." Répondit Ari.

"Bonjour, Arjun." Dit Cindy.

"Bonjour." Sourit Arjun.

"Alors, vous voulez visiter?" Dit Ari. "Je peux vous faire visiter l'appartement, tandis que Cindy pourra vous montrer le Manoir Extrême."

"Ça me convient." Répondit Arjun, alors qu'il suivit Ari à l'intérieur.

* * *

"Donc, c'est un joli endroit." Dit Arjun, en ayant vu toutes les pièces. "Vous êtes ici depuis, quoi? Quelques semaines?"

"Environ." Répondit Cindy.

Arjun approuva, en voyant une petite collection de figurines d'action mécaniques Gundam sur une table dans le coin.

"Je vois que vous semblez à l'aise." Commenta-t-il. "Alors, j'aimerais bien voir le Manoir Extrême."

"Ah, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose d'autre." Répondit Ari. "Ne pensez pas que je suis un mauvais hôte, mais je suis certain que Cindy peut vous en faire la visite."

"Certainement." Dit Cindy, en montrant du doigt pour qu'Arjun la suive.

* * *

"Joli." Remarqua Arjun, tandis qu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le Manoir Extrême. "Combien de matchs ont pris place ici jusqu'à présent?"

Cindy secoua sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas techniquement encore ouvert pour les matchs." Dit-elle. "Mais, je suis certaine que personne ne le saurait si ça arrivait."

Le Manoir Extrême disposait d'un vaste terrain dans le hall d'entrée, avec plusieurs portes autour de l'arène. Entre les portes, ils y avaient plusieurs canapés pour que les observateurs s'y assoient. Au bout de l'Arène Extrême, il y avait un grand escalier, menant aux étages supérieurs du Manoir Extrême.

"Ouais, je vois que ce serait un endroit difficile pour gagner." Dit Arjun, avant d'entendre une commotion à l'extérieur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Cindy.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement dehors, tous les deux, pour voir que les Pokémons d'Ari et Cindy avaient rencontré ceux d'Arjun.

"Il est facile de les différencier." Murmura Arjun. "Les miens ont facilement environ vingt ans de plus."

* * *

"Teraclope, attaque Prévention Destin!"

Une grande ombre fantomatique émergea de sous le Pokémon Appel, et engouffra le Galeking d'Éric.

Alors que Teraclope alla au tapis, Galeking en fit de même, complètements KO.

"Salaud." Marmonna Éric.

"C'est un match nul." Dit Olly, en sachant qu'il avait une petite chance de pouvoir se dégager de ce match.

Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leur Pokémon.

"Des tactiques sous la ceinture de ta part." Rompit Éric. "Ce qui se passe quand tu sais que tu es surclassé. Si tu avais combattu avec honneur, alors j'aurai déjà gagné ce match."

"Ouais, eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas." Répondit Olly, alors qu'Éric envoya son Apireine.

Le Pokémon Ruche bourdonna bruyamment après lui.

Olly roula ses yeux.

"Raichu, en avant!"

Il envoya le Pokémon Souris, qui se mit à quatre pattes et foudroya le Pokémon de type insecte et vol du regard.

"Le dernier match." Dit Olly. "Raichu, attaque Tonnerre!"

Le Pokémon Souris relâcha une puissante explosion d'électricité dans les airs, en visant Apireine.

"Rayon Gemme!" Hurla Éric.

Le Pokémon Ruche lança un rayon d'un rayon rouge énergétique de type roche dans les airs, bloquant l'électricité.

"Ahh, fils de..." S'écria Olly.

"Tu devrais savoir que tous les Apireines sont des femelles." Remarqua Éric. "Tranche!"

Elle éleva ses griffes et coupa Raichu, entraînant une énorme quantité de douleur au Pokémon souris défensivement fragile.

"Raichu, attaque Casse-Brique!"

"Apireine, utilise Appel Defens!"

Les pattes de Raichu commencèrent à briller avec une puissant lumière blanche, alors qu'il raya vers le Pokémon Ruche. Apireine répliquant en évoquant plusieurs insectes et bloqua l'attaque.

"Poing-Eclair!" Interpella Olly.

"Apireine, lance Appel Attak!" Contra Éric.

Les nombreux petits insectes étaient redirigés de former un bouclier protecteur autour d'Apireine, et allèrent attaquer Raichu.

Le Pokémon de type électrique hurla, alors que les insectes mordirent sa fourrure.

"Grille-les avec..."

Éric ricana.

"Apireine, attaque Bourdon!"

Elle laissa échapper un horrible son explosif qui entraîna Raichu à couvrir ses oreilles dans un sens évident d'inconfort.

"Attaque Giga Impact!"

Le Pokémon Ruche vola en avant, en se transformant en une orbe énergétique vibrante rose et or.

Raichu était touché de plein fouet par l'attaque et fut immédiatement KO.

Olly soupira, avant de rappeler le Pokémon de type électrique.

Éric rappela son Apireine, avant de s'avancer.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça a accom...?" Commença à demander Olly, avant qu'Éric le frappe dans le visage.

Quelque chose se rompit dans la tête d'Olly, alors qu'il frappa en arrière, renversant Éric sur sol.

Il sauta ensuite sur lui, et décrocha plusieurs autres coups de poing, en sentant ses doigts glisser avec le sang rouge brillant de la pagaille battue que devenait rapidement le visage d'Éric.

Alors que le jeune dresseur grogna, Olly leva les yeux.

Il fut surpris de voir plusieurs Demolosses les encercler.

"Euh... Éric?" Dit Olly, en se relevant. "Est-ce que ces Demolosses étaient ton idée?"

"Demolosses?" Grogna Éric, alors qu'il se redressa.

Il vit les Pokémons de type ténèbres et feu, avant de grogner.

"Je ne sais rien d'eux." Marmonna-t-il. "Mais ils ont l'air en colère."

"Éric, ça n'annonce rien de bon." Dit Olly. "Le seul espoir que nous avons de les arrêter est si on travaille ensemble."

"J'aime mieux mourir!" Grogna Éric, en crachant du sang.

Olly sourit.

"Eh bien, tu vas mourir alors." Dit-il.

Il envoya Gallame, Tartard et Magmar, qui semblèrent prêt à se battre.

Éric grogna, tandis qu'il se leva.

"Ce n'est pas terminé." Dit-il, en envoyant Tritosor et Simiabraz.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça l'était." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il vit deux sbires Coppingers au fond. Il y en avait sans doute plus quelque part par ici.

"Concentre-toi simplement sur les Demolosses." Marmonna-t-il, alors que lui et Éric commencèrent à donner des ordres à leurs Pokémons.

* * *

"Je vois que tu as quelques nouveaux Pokémons depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu." Remarqua Arjun, en regardant les Pokémons de Cindy.

Son Reptincel avait évolué en Dracaufeu, qui était fièrement debout à veiller sur les autres Pokémons. Il pouvait également voir que son Draby avait évolué en un Drackhaus encombrant.

Les cinq autres Pokémons étaient les mêmes que dans ses souvenirs. Chartor, Typhlosion, Chimpenfeu, Galifeu et Carmache.

"Mais, je suis un peu perdu." Remarqua Arjun. "Tu as sept Pokémons avec toi."

Ari sortit de l'appartement.

"En fait, je peux vous expliquer ça." Dit-il. "Tous nos Pokémons supplémentaires sont envoyés ici, plutôt qu'au laboratoire Pokémon régional, ou nos maisons. Ainsi, je n'ai pas à appeler chez nous à tous les coups lorsque je veux un nouveau Pokémon."

Arjun approuva.

"Très impressionnant." Répondit-il. "Il semble que vous avez un joli petit créneau taillé ici."

"Merci." Dit Ari. "Nous l'aimons aussi."

* * *

Deux Demolosses bondirent au-dessus de Tartard, retenant le Pokémon Têtard vers le sol. Magmar et Gallame étaient vaincus. Simiabraz essayait de les repousser à coups de poings, tandis que Tritosor était séché par un grand nombre d'attaques Lance-Flammes, le rendant immobile.

"On est foutus." Murmura Éric, en essuyant le sang de son nez.

Olly soupira, alors qu'il rappela ses Pokémons. Éric en fit de même.

"Cours." Dit-il, en se retournant pour partir.

Avant que l'un d'eux puissent le faire, une série de petites fléchettes sifflèrent de nul part, et les frappèrent tous les deux à plusieurs endroits.

Olly grogna, tandis qu'il tomba à genoux, sa vision devenant trouble.

Alors qu'il s'écrasa sur l'herbe, en tombant dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience, il crut entendre un rire aigu.

En essayant de forcer ses yeux ouverts, il vit un Branette apparaître de nul part, et une touffe de longs cheveux mauves.

* * *

Arjun se réveilla en sursaut, après avoir entendu quelque chose.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé sur lequel il dormait.

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Bailla-t-il, en regardant autour de lui.

Il aurait juré que ça sonnait comme des gémissements.

En ricanant légèrement, il se coucha et se rendormit.

* * *

"Merci, maman." Dit Ari, alors qu'il prit le coup de fil. "Ouais, l'Île de l'Évolution est géniale. Rien que moi et..."

Il s'arrêta.

"Ouais, merci pour la carte et la Pokéball d'usage." Continua-t-il. "Je suis certain d'attraper quelque chose d'utile avec elle. Je ne vais pas la gaspiller sur un Aspicot."

Alors qu'Arjun se contribua lui-même à une tasse de café, il pouvait voir Cindy bailler.

"Vous avez l'air endormi, tous les deux." Remarqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Ça a été une rude soirée." Remarqua-t-elle, tandis qu'Ari raccrocha.

"Ouais, vraiment rude." Approuva-t-il. "J'ai fait ce rêve où j'étais pourchassé par un..."

Ari s'arrêta momentanément.

"Magmar à travers un volcan." S'écria-t-il. "J'ai rêvé que j'étais pourchassé par un Magmar dans un volcan. Et je pouvais entendre une voix hurler des jeux de mots terribles au sujet de battre la chaleur."

"Ça a l'air bizarre." Commenta Arjun. "Vous... Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous mangez et ce que vous buvez avant d'aller vous coucher."

Ari ricana un peu, avant que son téléphone portable sonne encore.

"Allo." Dit-il, en répondant. "Yo, Billy. Je t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, l'ami."

* * *

"C'est un endroit paisible." Remarqua Ari, alors que lui, Cindy et Arjun s'assirent sur l'herbe, en regardant l'océan. "J'imagine que la plupart des gens penseraient que c'est comme un parc. Mais, il n'y a pas d'écriteaux Défense De Marcher Sur La Pelouse."

Il ria.

"Comment ces personnes arrivent même ici, de toute façon?"

"Qui sait." Répondit Cindy.

"Tropius." Dit Arjun. "Le gardien de parc, ou quiconque, se trouve sur un Tropius et survole, à peine six pouces du sol. Ensuite, il ou elle fracasse le poteau dans le sol et s'envole. Travail Terminé."

"C'est vrai ça?" Demanda Cindy.

Arjun haussa les épaules.

"Qui sait." Répondit-il. "On dirait que ça pourrait l'être."

Ils entendirent tous les trois une perturbation, et regardèrent pour voir le Chimpenfeu et le Galifeu de Cindy se disputer pour une baie.

"Oh pour l'amour de..." S'écria Cindy. "Ça suffit, vous deux."

Ils l'ignorèrent, et commencèrent à s'attaquer l'un l'autre.

Galifeu écrasa ses griffes dans Chimpenfeu, qui répliqua en frappant le Pokémon de type feu et combat avec un Mach Punch.

Galifeu, cria, avant de sauter dessus Chimpenfeu et de le pousser dans les arbres.

"Oh merde." Marmonna Cindy, en se levant. "Je m'occupe d'eux."

Elle rappela le reste de ses Pokémons, tout comme le firent Arjun et Ari. Ensuite, ils suivirent tous les trois les deux Pokémons bagarreurs. Leurs cris de colère étaient entendus au cours des gazouillis des Tyltons dans les arbres.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par là?" Demanda Arjun, en traînant légèrement derrière les Ari et Cindy plus jeunes dans la course.

"Je ne le sais pas, compagnon." Répondit Ari. "Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps par ici."

Cindy poussa à travers un buisson épais, et s'arrêta.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" S'exclama-t-elle.

Ari et Arjun sortirent des bois, et virent ce qu'elle vit.

"Eh bien, qui a mis ça ici enfin?!" Exigea Ari.

Ils virent toujours, tous les trois, Galifeu et Chimpenfeu se donner des coups de poings l'un à l'autre sur l'herbe devant le grand bâtiment abandonné.

"On dirait une usine." Remarqua Arjun.

Cindy rappela rapidement Chimpenfeu et Galifeu, qui retournèrent joyeusement dans leur Pokéball.

"Allons y jeter un œil." Dit-elle, en s'avançant.

Arjun et Ari la suivirent vers la porte.

Arjun tendit la main et poussa la porte, l'ouvrant.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur.

Presque immédiatement, une grande voix robotique émergea.

"ADN ennemi reconnue. Mesures défensives employées."

Ari se retourna et vit une grande paire d'objets à côté de la porte.

"On a du déclencher le système de sécurité." S'écria Cindy, alors que le sol commença à bouger.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" S'écria Arjun. "C'est un tapis roulant."

Tandis qu'il le fit pour descendre, le sol se déroba, et les déposa dans une fosse.

"Ça a bien commencé." Marmonna sèchement Ari, alors qu'il se leva dans la fosse.

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit une grande porte taillé en pierre.

Arjun vit apparemment cela lui aussi.

"Ce n'est pas une fosse." Dit Ari.

"C'est une cellule de détention." Termina Arjun, une harmonique grave à sa voix. "Nous sommes piégés."

* * *

"Où est-il?" Se demanda Solidad, alors qu'elle fit les cent pas autour de la chambre d'hôtel.

Elle prit son téléphone portable de son sac, et elle composa un numéro.

Le son de la sonnerie pouvait être entendu à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ça resta pendant vingt secondes, avant d'aller vers la messagerie vocale.

_"Salut, c'est Olly. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laissez un message et je vais vous rappeler lorsque je recevrais votre message."_

"Merde." Dit-elle, avec un sentiment d'inquiétude qui passa par-dessus elle. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas de ne pas répondre."

En continuant à faire les cent pas, elle se demandait quoi faire ensuite.

* * *

**Une seule façon pour décrire ce chapitre : tout un tas de problèmes.**

**On dirait bien qu'Éric en veut encore à Olly.**


	21. Ancêtres

Chapitre 21. Ancêtres.

* * *

_Résumé. Dennis a comploté les moyens de ramener les Coppingers à leur ancienne gloire. Lui et ses cohortes se sont planifiés pour arrêter leur plus grand ennemi. Pendant ce temps, Arjun a voyagé sur l'Île de l'Évolution pour retrouver Ari et Cindy. Olly s'entraînait à l'extérieur de Sacrémenti, lorsqu'il a été attaqué par Éric Trimble. Ils se sont affrontés, avec Olly qui a perdu. Ensuite, ils ont été attaqués par les Coppingers, en étant assommés tous les deux. Pendant ce temps, Arjun, Ari et Cindy ont trouvé une usine abandonnée sur l'Île de l'Évolution, uniquement pour déclencher l'alarme. Ils ont ensuite été pris au piège dans une fosse. Et Solidad s'est rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas..._

* * *

"Calme-toi, simplement." Insista Armand. "Maintenant..."

"Il a été kidnappé." Cria Solidad. "Je suis très calme!"

"Reprends simplement du début." Dit Armand. "Dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé."

"Il n'a pas voulu répondre à son téléphone portable." Répondit Solidad. "C'est plutôt inhabituel de sa part. J'ai essayé de l'appeler environ quarante fois au cours des dernières heures, et il ne répond toujours pas."

Armand soupira.

"À vrai dire." Dit-il, tristement. "Je dois confirmer que nous avons perdu contact avec lui."

"Il faut le retrouver, et vite!" Répondit Solidad, un peu furieusement.

Armand toussa.

"Je sais." Dit-il. "Il faut effectivement faire ça. Mais, il suffit de tenir bon. Je suis en route avec plusieurs autres agents. Nous allons jeter un coup d'œil, voir si nous pouvons apercevoir un signe de lui. Rejoins-moi dans ta chambre d'hôtel dans quelques heures."

Elle entendit Armand raccrocher à l'autre bout de la ligne.

* * *

"Ce n'est pas les meilleurs fouilles dans lesquelles je me suis trouvé." Marmonna Ari, alors qu'il regarda autour de sa cellule de prison. Ils avaient été escortés, tous les trois, hors de la cellule de détention par une équipe de sbires Coppingers, et une meute de Demolosses qui semblaient en colère, avant d'être jetés dans une autre cellule de prison. "Bien que, puisque j'ai déjà passé la journée à Oliville, ça passe directement en deuxième."

"Tu n'as pas tort." Interpella Arjun de la cellule devant eux. "Le Persian ne l'est pas."

Cindy était assise sur le sol, dans le coin, en ayant l'air misérable.

"C'est nul la captivité." Marmonna-t-elle.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Répondit Ari, en s'appuyant contre le mur. "Nous allons sortir d'ici."

"Bien sûr." Interpella Arjun. "J'ai un plan."

"Quel soulagement." Grogna Cindy.

"Tout soulagement a disparu."

"Hein? S'écria Arjun, en sautant et en courant vers sa porte de la cellule.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Ari, tandis que trois personnes passèrent vers les portes. Un homme corpulent aux cheveux blonds, un grand homme maigre aux cheveux bleus, et une femme aux cheveux roses.

"Vous!" Cria Arjun. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?!"

"Qui sont-ils?" Demanda Cindy, en se levant et en regardant l'étrange trio.

"Nous sommes finalement arrivés à temps pour assister à notre couronnement." Remarqua l'homme aux cheveux blonds, avec un ricanement.

Arjun ria.

"Vous n'avez aucune chance." Commenta-t-il. "Vous avez été acheminés dans vos tentatives pour vaincre Almia. Et c'est une région sans dresseurs Pokémon. À Verger, vous êtes vraiment hors de votre profondeur."

L'homme aux cheveux bleus ricana.

"Aujourd'hui ça sera différent." Répondit-il, alors que la femme aux cheveux rouges éleva un plateau avec trois petits contenants en plastique sur lui. À l'intérieur, il y avait un trio de cotons-tiges.

"Nous allons aller télécharger vos ADN dans l'ordinateur central." Dit-elle. "La procédure standard."

"Comment avez-vous eu ça?!" Exigea Arjun.

"Nous avons attendu jusqu'à que vous soyez sans connaissance." Ricana l'homme aux cheveux blonds. "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous vous souhaitons au revoir pour le moment."

"Au revoir!" Sourit l'homme aux cheveux bleus, alors qu'ils s'en allèrent tous les trois.

"Qui sont-ils?" Demanda Ari, en regardant Arjun. "Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître."

Arjun grogna.

"Le Trio Sinis." Répondit-il. "Un trio de criminels d'Almia, qui a essayé de s'emparer de la région. Heureusement, ils ont été arrêtés par les Pokémon Rangers. Cryo, Steip et Lavinia."

"Pourquoi voulaient-ils nos ADN?" Demanda Cindy.

Arjun haussa les épaules.

"Alors, quel était votre plan d'évasion?" Demanda Ari.

Arjun tapota son nez.

* * *

"Debout, espèce de fils de pute!"

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, en entendant une voix.

"Ferme-la et laisse-moi dormir." Marmonna-t-il.

"Nous sommes dans une cellule de prison, espèce d'idiot." Hurla Éric.

Olly ouvrit ses yeux en sursautant.

"Quoi?"

"Ouais, maintenant tu décides de te réveiller." Dit Éric,

"Ferme-la et laisse-moi réfléchir." Grogna Olly.

Il se leva lentement, et retomba sur le sol, appuyé contre la porte.

"Tu as vraiment l'air comme si tu pensais..." Commença à dire Éric.

Olly lui lança un regard noir, le réduisant au silence.

Il pouvait entendre les gardes à l'extérieur. À en juger par les voix, il y étaient au moins deux.

"Ce gamin est un prisonnier à sécurité maximale."

"Ouais, ils sont susceptibles de le ramener et de lui tirer dessus plus tard."

"Nous sommes fichus." Remarqua Éric.

Olly grogna, avant de tendre la main vers sa ceinture.

"Et tu ne m'aides pas là." Dit-il, en découvrant que ses Pokéballs avaient disparu. Il pouvait également voir que son sac n'était nul part. "Tu as tes Pokémons?"

"Si c'était le cas, mon Simiabraz serais en train de te massacrer comme une merde en ce moment." Marmonna Éric.

Il ignora la remarque, avant de se retourner pour voir quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être utilisé comme arme.

Étonné, il trouva une grande pierre sur le sol.

"Quel était le but de tout ça?" Demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ici?"

Éric haussa les épaules.

"Je l'ai prise avant de tomber dans les pommes." Répondit-il. "J'ai réussi à l'empocher. Je pensais la jeter sur ta tête, mais j'ai décidé que ça ne valait pas la peine de gaspiller une roche."

Olly continua à l'ignorer, tandis qu'il regarda autour de la cellule.

Il vit la chatière où les gardes ne pouvaient que faire passer de la nourriture, avant qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit.

En prenant la roche, il l'écrasa dans l'alcôve légèrement plus petite.

Le bruit de raclage fit frémir Éric.

"Quel était le but de tout ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu vas voir." Répondit Olly.

* * *

"Encore une chance qu'ils ne me cherchaient pas." Dit Arjun, en élevant un canif.

"Pourquoi avez-vous toujours ça?" Demanda Cindy.

"Parfois, il y a des petites lamelles de viande qui se coince entre les dents d'Aliga." Répondit Arjun, en regardant la serrure. "Ça fait en sorte que son haleine sent mauvais et peut conduire à la maladie des gencives. Et les maladies des gencives peuvent conduire à d'autres choses. Alors, je le garde dans ce but."

"Content que vous le fassiez." Dit Ari, alors qu'il entendit le son grattant d'Arjun qui enfonçait le couteau dans la serrure.

"Ne me parlez juste pas pendant une seconde." Murmura Arjun.

Il travailla sur la serrure, en essayant de l'ouvrir en l'enfonçant.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle céda, la porte s'ouvrant doucement en balançant.

"Vous êtes un magicien, Arjun." Dit Cindy.

"Eh bien, je ne sors pas des Laporeilles des chapeaux." Remarqua Arjun, en sortant et en regardant autour de lui. "Attendez."

Il disparut temporairement de la vue, avant de réapparaitre avec ses Pokéballs.

"Elles étaient là-bas." Expliqua-t-il, en lançant une Pokéball. "Avec les vôtres."

L'Aligatueur d'Arjun apparut dans un éclat lumineux, en rugissant fièrement.

"Un peu plus calme?" Demanda Arjun. "Ça serait grandement apprécié."

Il ricana par la suite.

"Ce que j'ai planifié ne va pas être du plus calme." Dit-il, en regardant Ari et Cindy. "Vous voudriez peut-être reculer."

Ils le firent.

"Surpuissance!" Ordonna Arjun.

Les bras du Pokémon Mâchoire commencèrent à rayonner avec une lumière blanche, avant qu'il saute en avant et écrase ses poings dans la porte métallique.

Elle se froissa sous le coup, un grand écrasement alors qu'elle tomba sur le sol.

"Maintenant, je suis le Fabuleux Arjun." Ria Arjun, tandis que Cindy sortit la première, suivi par Ari.

Il leur rendirent rapidement leurs Pokémons à tous les deux, et ils quittèrent le bloc de la prison.

* * *

Après avoir erré dans le coin pendant environ une demi-heure, après s'être perdu à plusieurs reprises dans le labyrinthe comme entrailles du bâtiment, le trio trouva finalement un ascenseur.

"Il était temps." Dit Ari.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un trouve que c'est étrange que nous n'ayons vu personne ici?" Demanda Cindy.

"Il ne faut pas oublier qu'à cheval donné, on ne regarde pas la denture." Leur rappelèrent Arjun, alors qu'il appuya sur le bouton.

Les secondes passèrent, tandis qu'ils entendirent les mécaniques vrombir. Finalement, la grande boîte métallique atteignirent leur étage.

"Fichons le camp d'ici." Dit Ari, alors qu'ils s'empilèrent dedans.

Cindy appuya sur le bouton Monter, alors qu'ils attendirent tous les trois d'atteindre leur destination.

"J'ai l'impression qu'on se dirige vers le dernier étage du bâtiment." Remarqua Arjun.

"Peut-être bien." Songea Cindy.

* * *

Alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, elle avait raison.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les trois, sortant de l'ascenseur.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Ari. "Pourquoi il n'y a pas de plafond?"

Arjun leva les yeux, en voyant que le ciel était visible de l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

"C'est bizarre." Dit-il, avant de voir une porte à travers le couloir. "Voyons voir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte numéro un."

Il s'avança, et l'ouvrit en la poussant, avant de la traverser.

Ari et Cindy le suivirent, dans une grande pièce.

"Merde, c'est énorme." Commenta Ari.

Arjun ne répondit pas, alors qu'il regardait à travers la pièce et vit le Trio Sinis se tenir autour d'une orbe d'étrange au milieu de la pièce.

Chaque membre en tenait une. Lavinia avec une orbe rouge. Cryo avec une bleue. Et Steip tenait la jaune.

"C'est quoi ces choses?" Chuchota Cindy.

"Ça ne peut pas..." Haleta Arjun. "On dirait les orbes Rouge, Jaune et Bleu d'Almia."

"Alors, que font-elles ici?" Remarqua sèchement Ari.

Ils continuèrent à observer, alors qu'une lumière émergea de la grande orbe au milieu de la pièce, et frappa les trois orbes d'Almia.

Les joyaux commencèrent à rayonner, avec leur lumières colorées respectives.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Se demanda Ari, avant qu'ils entendent tous les trois des battements d'ailes.

"Je ne crois pas que se soit le problème le plus urgent en ce moment." Dit Arjun, en regardant toujours le ciel.

"Oh mon Arceus." Dit Cindy.

* * *

Ils observèrent tous les trois, tandis qu'un énorme Artikodin, Sulfura, et Electhor volèrent près d'eux.

"Ils sont énormes." Remarqua Ari.

Arjun prit une supposition rapide qu'ils faisaient au moins deux fois la taille d'un membre régulier du légendaire trio d'oiseau.

Ils continuèrent à rester bouche bée sous le choc, tandis que les trois membres du Trio Sinis élevèrent leurs orbes, visant les Pokémons respectifs.

Les rayons lumineux rouge, bleu et jaune émergèrent des orbes et frappèrent les légendaires Pokémons oiseaux.

En ricanant, le Trio Sinis se retourna pour regarder Ari, Cindy et Arjun.

"Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ils sont désormais?" Demanda Cryo.

Arjun approuva.

"Les Ancêtres." Dit-il, lentement. "Des tous les Artikodins, Electhors et Sulfuras possibles au monde, ceux-ci sont considérés comme les originaux."

"Les originaux?" Demanda Cindy.

"Nous avons arrangé ça assez facilement pour que vous puissiez vous échapper." Ricana Steip. "Ainsi, vous pouvez nous voir prendre le pouvoir ultime dans ce monde. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à propos de laisser lamentablement tomber Verger."

Ari et Cindy s'avancèrent.

"Nous ne comptons pas laisser ça arriver." Dit Ari.

Cryo ricana.

"Bon, d'accord." Dit-il. "Que dites-vous d'un match. Nous vous défions tous les trois à un match à quatre contre quatre chacun."

"Il n'y aura aucun défi." Remarqua Lavinia.

"Je m'occupe de la dresseuse de type feu quand elle voudra." Dit Cindy, en foudroyant Lavinia du regard.

"On dirait que je vais m'occuper de toi alors." Répondit froidement Ari, en regardant Steip.

Arjun regarda Cryo.

"On y va?" Demanda-t-il.

Cryo fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit une télécommande.

Il appuya le gros bouton rouge au milieu de celle-ci, et le sol commença à descendre. Le Trio Sinis éleva les pierres précieuses, et les respectifs oiseaux légendaires volèrent vers le bas et perchèrent devant eux.

"Hein?" Demanda Ari.

"Un monte-charge." Murmura Arjun, alors que l'ascenseur arriva dans une pièce encore plus grande. "Et je m'attendais à ce qu'ils utilisent les Ancêtres."

* * *

"Enlève cette roche!" Hurla un garde. "Je ne peux passer ta nourriture à travers la trappe."

Olly l'ignora, en espérant et en plaidant que le gardien ferait ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il sentit un moment de jubilation, alors que le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure de la porte se fit entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et le gardien entra.

Olly sauta instantanément et écrasa la porte dans le visage du garde, le mettant instantanément KO.

Il sauta hors de la cellule, surprenant l'autre garde.

Le garde avait encore un regard de surprise sur son visage, tandis que l'attaque d'Olly le renversa. Le dresseur de Bonaugure écrasa son pied dans le visage du garde, le mettant KO.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à obtenir de l'aide convenable." Marmonna Olly. "Eh bien, pas si tu es un méchant."

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit une table avec les Pokéballs à lui et Éric dans le coin.

"Faut-il vraiment qu'ils rendent ça facile?" Murmura-t-il, en les prenant, avant de retourner vers son compagnon de cellule. "Prêt à partir?"

Éric fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il. "Ce n'est pas après moi qu'ils étaient. C'est toi qu'ils veulent mort. S'ils reviennent, je vais leur dire où tu es parti."

"Change de disque!" Rompit Olly. "Tu crois que tu es la seule personne que j'ai déjà énervé?"

Il s'arrêta, en sachant que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée d'aggraver Éric davantage.

"Écoute, d'accord." Dit Olly, un peu sincèrement. "Je suis désolé. D'accord? Je m'excuse pour les circonstances imprévisibles qui ont conduit à la mort de ton frère."

"Arrête ton cinéma." Répondit Éric. "Tu l'as assassiné."

Olly soupira.

"Écoute, tu pourras essayer de me tuer une fois que nous serons dehors." Dit-il. "Mais, ce sont des gens vraiment méchants. Ce sont probablement les salauds malades qui ont travaillé pour ton frère. Et s'ils te trouvent ici tout seul, ils vont probablement te tuer juste pour se venger. Maintenant, je ne veux pas être responsable d'avoir anéanti toute la famille Trimble."

Éric réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Entendu." Dit-il. "Je travaille avec toi."

Il le pointa.

"Mais, lorsque nous sortirons d'ici..." Commença à dire Éric.

"Ouais, peu importe." Répondit Olly, en déposant les Pokéballs d'Éric sur le sol en marchant vers la porte.

* * *

"Aller!" Dit Solidad, en entendant la voix familière sur le répondeur pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

_"Salut, c'est Olly. Je ne suis pas là pour moment, mais laissez un message et je vais vous rappeler lorsque je recevrais votre message."_

En regardant sa montre, elle se demandait pourquoi Armand prenait autant de temps.

Presque juste au bon moment, elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

"Il était temps." Marmonna-t-elle, sombrement, alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

"Désolé pour le retard." Répondit Armand. "J'ai du appeler certaines personnes et ça a été plus long que je le pensais."

Le dresseur habillé en bleu n'était pas seul.

Son Lucario se tenait à côté de lui, avec deux dresseurs aux cheveux rouges. Un mâle et une femelle.

"Voici Cornil." Dit Armand, en présentant le dresseur mâle aux cheveux rouges. "Il est le champion d'arène de Sacrémenti, mais il est des nôtres depuis longtemps."

Cornil approuva.

Armand regarda ensuite la fille aux cheveux rouges.

"Et voici Adriane." Répondit-il. "Elle s'est récemment jointe à nous. Je l'ai amené ici pour qu'elle prenne de l'expérience."

Adriane sourit.

"Ouais, je sais qui elle est." Dit Solidad. "J'ai voyagé à Vermilava à un certain point de ma vie."

"Bien des gens le font." Répondit Adriane. "Principalement pour les sources chaudes."

"Eh bien." Remarqua Solidad. "Entrez."

"OK, j'ai Léo sur la ligne." Répondit Armand, tandis qu'il plaça son téléphone portable sur le bureau, et le mit sur le haut-parleur.

"Yo, tout le monde." Interpella Léo. "Alors, ça va?"

"Ouais." Dit Cornil.

"Ouais, pour ce qui est de la mission." Remarqua Léo. "J'ai un immeuble appartenant à Reims à seulement quelques kilomètres loin de votre emplacement à Sacrémenti. Et, le téléphone cellulaire d'Olly dégage toujours un signal dans ce voisinage. Vous voudriez peut-être aller le chercher. Il pourrait dire quelque chose."

"Ah, il va sûrement dire qu'il a un tas d'appels manqués." Marmonna Solidad, alors qu'elle commença à se diriger vers la porte.

"Ouah, doucement." Dit Armand.

"Nous pouvons ou bien rester ici à discuter." Répondit Solidad. "Ou nous pouvons faire quelque chose d'utile."

"Écoute, nous devons prévoir attentivement." Insista Cornil. "La passion rend fou."

"J'en ai par-dessus la tête d'attendre." Rompit Solidad.

"Écoute, ou bien tu attends qu'on se formule un plan, ou je vais faire en sorte que Lucario t'arrête." Avisa furieusement Armand.

Solidad s'arrêta pendant un moment.

"Bon d'accord." Dit-elle. "Fais de ton mieux."

Elle commença à marcher encore.

Armand approuva à Lucario, qui se leva.

Le Pokémon Aura sauta vers Solidad, prêt à la retenir.

En un instant fluide, Solidad s'écarta, renversa Lucario sur son dos par le poignet et envoya un regard dérisoire à Armand.

"Il y a autre chose que tu veux prouver?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Lucario?" Demanda Armand, surpris.

Le Pokémon de type combat et acier aboya, un peu embarrassé.

"Écoute, Solidad." Dit Adriane. "Je sais que tu es inquiète. Mais, se précipiter à l'aveuglette, se faire capturer et ainsi de suite ne va pas aider à quoi que ce soit."

Solidad grogna, avant de se retourner.

"Maudit soyez-vous." Marmonna-t-elle, en tendant une main à Lucario. Le Pokémon Aura l'accepta, en se relevant.

"Jolis mouvements." Remarqua Cornil.

"Alors, voici ce qu'on va faire." Dit Armand.

* * *

"Ouais, c'est ça." Nargua Lavinia. "Tu prétends être une dresseuse de type feu. Je pourrais être une meilleure dresseuse de type feu que toi dans mon sommeil."

"Je suis une meilleure dresseuse de type feu que toi." Répondit Cindy. "Tu ne pourrais même pas attiser une atmosphère."

Cindy, envoya Dracaufeu, Typhlosion, Chimpenfeu et Galifeu. Sulfura descendit s'avança pour les affronter, aux côtés du Maganon, du Brasegali, et du Simiabraz de Lavinia.

"Allons-y." Ordonna Lavinia.

"Ok, go!" Interpella Cindy.

Son nouveau Dracaufeu évolué se dirigea dans le ciel pour affronter l'Ancêtre Sulfura. Typhlosion alla vers Maganon et commença à attaquer avec une série d'attaques Griffe Ombre.

Cependant, Chimpenfeu et Galifeu se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Ils ne virent pas la vue de leurs formes évoluées s'approcher vers eux.

Cindy grimaça, alors que Brasegali renvoya son Galifeu dans le mur avec un coup de pied, et que Simiabraz envoya son Chimpenfeu au sol avec un coup de poing.

* * *

"Ursaring, Marto-Poing!" Ordonna Ari.

Le Pokémon Hibernant fonça en avant, en écrasant ses poings dans le Magnezone, qui s'effondra immédiatement.

"Gallame, Casse-Brique!"

Le Pokémon Lame sauta, avant de planter gracieusement un poing dans le corps du Pokémon de type électrique et acier.

Magnezone mordit immédiatement la poussière.

Steip grogna, avant de rappeler le Pokémon.

Il regarda ses deux autres Pokémons. Rhinastoc et Electhor, affrontant Ursaring, Gallame et Noctunoir.

"Noctunoir, attaque Hypnose." Ordonna Ari. "Gallame, attaque Choc Mental. Visez tous les deux Electhor. Ursaring, continue à garder un œil sur Rhinastoc."

Il ricana légèrement, tandis que Gallame et Noctunoir firent équipe contre Electhor, pendant qu'Ursaring esquiva les attaques de Rhinastoc et répliqua avec des attaques Marto-Poings et Force Cachee.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Arjun et Cryo avaient toujours quatre Pokémons restants. Cryo utilisait son propre Gallame, Carchacrok, Momartik et Artikodin contre Givrali, Arcanin, Absol et Luxray.

"Momartik, attaque Prévention Destin!" Ordonna Cryo.

"Ajith, annule la Tranche-Nuit, et attaque Feu Follet." Contra Arjun.

Le Pokémon Désastre arrêta son attaque, avant que des flammes commencent à tourner autour de son corps. Il les lança ensuite vers Momartik.

Le Pokémon de type glace et spectre tomba instantanément des dommages brûleurs, plus les attaques de type ténèbres et feu qu'elle avait prise d'Absol, Luxray et Arcanin.

"Excellent travail." Complimenta Arjun.

Absol sembla assez fier.

Cryo fronça les sourcils, avant de rappeler son Momartik.

"Gallame, Exploforce sur Absol." Interpella-t-il.

Arjun essaya désespérément de penser à un mouvement qui pourrait le contrer, mais il était trop tard, et l'orbe énergétique bleue et or s'écrasa dans les Pokémon Désastre, le mettant KO.

"Victoire Passagère." Sourit Cryo.

Arjun grogna, avant de rappeler le Pokémon de type ténèbres.

* * *

"J'entends des voix." Murmura Éric.

"Ouais, moi aussi." Répondit Olly, alors qu'ils virent une pièce avec la porte légèrement entrouverte à côté d'eux. "Voyons voir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte numéro un."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Éric.

"Je ne sais pas." Ricana Olly. "Une émission de télé."

Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur, en se trouvant dans une salle de conférence sombre.

"On a de la chance." Murmura Olly, tandis qu'ils se cachèrent tous les deux derrière une console.

"On n'en aura pas s'ils allument les lumières." Dit Éric, en regardant les gens dans la pièce, qui étaient attentivement à l'écoute de ce qu'un personnage avec une cape et masqué disait avec une voix étonnamment féminine.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, l'agent G-Men dans la cellule sera alors sévèrement puni. Nous allons le pendre à un lampadaire extérieur du Centre Pokémon de Sacrémenti."

"Je savais que ça ne serait pas du gâteau et de la crème glacée." Murmura Olly.

"Ça montrera à tous à quel il est stupide de jouer avec nous." Remarqua une autre voix familière.

Olly fit presque un regard différé.

"Arceus, c'est Malcolm." Murmura-t-il. "Je croyais qu'il était en prison."

"À l'évidence, il avait un bon avocat." Chuchota Éric.

"Vous croyez vraiment que c'est assez brutal?" Demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

Le personnage masqué devant renifla.

"J'en ai rien à faire tant qu'il perdra la vie." Répondit-il. "C'est tout."

Il racla sa gorge.

"Je ne peux pas l'affirmer." Chuchota Éric. "C'est un homme ou une femme?"

"Qui sait." Dit Olly, à mi-voix. "C'est soit un homme vraiment efféminé, ou une femme vraiment virile."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, sur le sujet suivant." Continua le chef de la conférence. "Il faut trouver quelqu'un avec l'ADN approprié pour marquer la prochaine étape du projet RADA."

Olly fit presque un regard différé.

"Le projet RADA." Marmonna-t-il.

"Peut-être que nous devrions les cloner, au cas où quelque chose comme la dernière fois se produirait." Suggéra quelqu'un.

Malcolm se leva.

"Malheureusement, depuis qu'Apex a disparu." Dit-il. "Les données numérisées de quiconque dans notre ordinateur central sont arrivés négative. Rassurez-vous, que nous obtiendrons des données presque à l'heure."

Il y avait un grand écran derrière le personnage masqué.

Olly regarda, et observa, alors qu'un son bruyant qui fit bip était entendu.

"Allo." Remarqua Malcolm. "Nous avons une correspondance."

"Il était temps." Dit le personnage masqué, dans un ton légèrement acariâtre, tandis qu'il se retourna.

"Qui y a-t-il à propos de lui?" Demanda Éric. "Quelque chose me semble familier."

"Cindy Flair." Lu Malcolm, tout haut. "Actuellement retenue en otage sur l'Île de l'Évolution."

"Eh bien, nous étions dû pour un peu de chance." Dit le personnage masqué. "Amenez-la ici. Immédiatement!"

* * *

"Eh bien, Lucario dit qu'il était ici." Dit Armand, alors que lui, Cornil, Adriane et Lucario arrivèrent à ce qui ressemblait à des restes d'un camping.

"C'est plutôt cool que tu comprends ce que Lucario dit." Remarqua Adriane.

"Ce n'est pas une traduction directe." Répondit Armand en essayant de le balayer.

Cornil regarda autour de lui, en voyant deux sacs à dos à côté.

"Pourquoi y aurait-il deux sacs à dos?" Demanda-t-il.

"Peut-être qu'il a rencontré un dresseur." Dit Adriane. "Ils se sont battus."

Armand se pencha, et regarda l'herbe.

"Il y a un peu de sang par ici." Murmura-t-il, alors que Cornil s'avança vers les sacs à dos, et commença à chercher dans chacun d'eux.

"Eh bien, j'ai trouvé son téléphone portable." Dit-il. "Oh, elle avait raison. Il y a environ cent appels manqués."

Armand se leva.

"Qu'en est-il de l'autre?" Demanda-t-il.

Il ne remarqua pas un petit point rouge d'un viseur laser dans le milieu de son dos.

Adriane le remarqua.

"Armand! Couche-toi!" Hurla-t-elle.

* * *

Le fusilier Coppinger entendit un sifflement.

Il regarda autour de lui...

Uniquement pour que Solidad écrase son poing dans le nez, le sentant instantanément se casser sous la puissante frappe.

Il tomba dans un monde de douleur, lâchant instantanément l'arme.

"Je suis désolée." Dit-elle en le glissant vers le haut. "Mais, je ne peux pas te laisser tirer sur mon ami."

* * *

"Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé." Dit Solidad, en traînant le sbire blessé dans les restes du camping.

"Alors, nous avions raison." Remarqua Cornil. "Qu'avions-nous dit à propos de prévoir."

Armand s'accroupit à côté du garde blessé

"Eh bien, tu as fait une pagaille de son visage." Commenta-t-il.

"Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute, à cause de ce que les Coppingers m'ont fait, je frappe comme un boulet de démolition." Répondit Solidad.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était." Dit Armand. "En fait, malgré le fait que je déteste te demander d'utiliser cette puissance, c'est plutôt très pratique."

Elle soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait d'autre?" Demanda Cornil.

"Comme je l'ai dit, je peux frapper comme un boulet de démolition, grâce à la force accrue. Je peux soigner des blessures mineures vraiment assez vite." Répondit Solidad. "Mes réactions sont gonflées."

"Peux-tu voler?"

"Je ne suis pas un personnage de cartoon." Protesta-t-elle. "Bien que, si je le veux, je peux courir très vite. De plus, mes sens ont augmentés. La vue, l'ouïe, et l'odorat."

"Pas le goût?" Demanda Adriane.

"Ok, arrêtez avec vos questions." Dit Solidad. "Vous me gênez!"

Elle sourit.

"Mais, merci quand même de l'avoir demandé."

Armand regarda.

"Il approche." Dit-il, tandis que le garde blessé toussa un peu de sang.

"Ok, mon vieux." Interpella Cornil. "Où est la base Coppinger?"

Aucune réponse.

Solidad s'approcha.

"Vous voulez que je lui casse le bras?" Demanda-t-elle, en plaisantant à moitié.

"Tu t'embarques énormément dans ça." Remarqua Adriane.

"Je ne blague pas." Dit Solidad. "S'il ne parle pas..."

Le sbire chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Armand.

"D'accord, allons-y." Répondit Armand. "C'est au nord d'ici."

"Qu'en est-il de lui?" Demanda Cornil.

Armand approuva, avant de se retourner et de frapper le sbire dans le nez déjà déformé, le mettant KO.

"Apparemment, ils sont sortis ensemble dans une voiture." Dit-il. "Donc, si nous pouvons trouver cela, alors on peut attraper le trajet d'ici et les laisser à sec."

"J'aime ce plan." Remarqua Adriane.

* * *

Cindy regarda, tandis que le Maganon de Lavinia s'écrasa sur le sol de l'arène, vaincu. Pendant ce temps, son Dracaufeu semblait épuisé après le déluge d'attaques qu'il avait encaissé des puissantes attaques de type feu de Sulfura.

Pendant ce temps, ses autres Pokémons se faisaient écraser par leurs formes évoluées. Brasegali avait prit Galifeu et commença à écraser le Pokémon Poulet sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Chimpenfeu observait attentivement Simiabraz.

"Chimpenfeu, va aider Galifeu!" Ordonna Cindy.

Le Pokémon Garnement l'ignora, en continuant de regarder Simiabraz.

"S'il te plaît!" Interpella-t-elle.

Pourtant, Chimpenfeu l'ignora, alors que Brasegali lâcha Galifeu et décida d'attaquer Chimpenfeu par derrière.

Au même moment, Simiabraz se dirigea également vers Chimpenfeu, le Pokémon de type feu et combat étant coincé en sandwich par l'attaque.

"Galifeu!" Cria Cindy, alors que Sulfura mit Dracaufeu KO avec un Aeropique.

Typhlosion alla attaquer le Pokémon Flamme, mais Sulfura raya une de ses ailes et mit le Pokémon Volcan KO.

"Non!" Hurla Cindy.

"Pitoyable." Remarqua Lavinia. "Toi et tes Pokémons."

* * *

Ursaring avait battu Rhinastoc avec un Poinglace, mais le Pokémon Perceur avait répliqué par une attaque Lame De Roc, juste à temps pour mettre le Pokémon de type normal KO.

Avec juste Gallame et Noctunoir restants, Ari regarda l'Electhor Ancêtre.

"Vas-y." Siffla-t-il.

Dans un geste qui était un peu trop effrayant, Electhor semblait l'entendre. Le Pokémon électrique fonça en avant, relâchant une puissante Bec Vrille dans le Pokémon Lame.

Gallame laissa échapper un grognement, avant de s'écraser inconsciemment.

"Et maintenant, Noctunoir est seul." Remarqua Steip.

* * *

Galifeu et Chimpenfeu étaient plus ou moins vaincus. Ils étaient sur le point de s'effondrer dans un mélange de fatigue et d'horrible blessures infligées par leurs formes évoluées.

Cindy regarda Lavinia avec haine dans ses yeux.

D'une certaine manière, Chimpenfeu et Galifeu réussirent à se retourner et à se regarder l'un l'autre. Alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux de chacun, quelque chose semblait s'enregistrer.

Presque comme si ils étaient prêts à faire une trêve.

Soudainement, sans crier gare, ils commencèrent tous les deux à briller avec une puissante lumière blanche brillante.

"Hein?!" S'écria Cindy. "C'est pas vrai!"

Ses deux Pokémons commencèrent à se lever, révélant un duo de Pokémons récemment évolués dans Brasegali et Simiabraz. Ils firent face au Simiabraz et au Brasegali de Lavinia, semblants prêt à les battre tous les deux au point de les tuer.

"Qu'as-tu à dire, maintenant?" Demanda Cindy.

Lavinia sourit.

"Sulfura, attaque Pique."

* * *

Le personnage masqué regarda, en ayant entendu quelque chose dans le coin.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens." Remarqua-t-il. "Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas seuls."

Tandis que ses collègues commencèrent à quitter la pièce, il s'avança lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à côté de la console.

"Qu'avons-nous là?" Demanda-t-il, en tendant la main et en tirant Éric de là.

"Argh!" Hurla Éric. "Ne me faites pas de mal."

Le personnage soupira.

"Génial." Marmonna-t-il. "Je parie que ce sale agent G-Men a également disparu."

Il secoua Éric de haut en bas.

"Où est-il?" Exigea-t-il.

Éric ne dit rien.

"Eh bien, on dirait que je vais devoir employer la torture alors." Dit-il, en sortant une Pokéball, et en envoyant Cacturne.

"Qui êtes-vous?!" Haleta Éric.

Avec sa main libre, le personnage la tendit lentement et retira sa capuche.

Éric cria presque.

Les cheveux mauves étaient les mêmes. Tout comme le visage, excepté à partir de la grande cicatrice de à travers un œil qui l'avait aveuglé, en laissant un visage blanc laiteux.

"Mais... Mais..." Dit-il, surpris. "Tu es..."

"Mort?" Demanda Harley. "Salut, mon frère. Ça faisait un bail."

* * *

Les barrières qui séparent les trois combattants s'effondrèrent.

Ari et Cindy étaient vaincus, leurs adversaires n'ayant seulement que leurs oiseaux légendaires, Sulfura et Electhor, restants.

Arjun avait, étonnamment, encore trois Pokémons restants contre l'Artikodin de Cryo. Cependant, ils semblèrent tous épuisés.

Cindy et Ari rappelèrent leurs Pokémons, en veillant et en priant qu'Arjun puisse vaincre le Pokémon Glaciaire.

C'était un vain espoir, car si, par quelque miracle, Arjun réussissait à mettre l'oiseau légendaire de glace KO, alors Sulfura et Electhor iraient probablement s'abattre sur lui et ses Pokémons.

Soudain, sorti de nulle part, quelques sbires Coppingers apparurent sur la scène.

Ari se retourna, seulement pour que l'un d'eux le frappe au visage et l'assomme sur le sol.

Il entendit alors Cindy laisser échapper un cri.

En forçant les yeux ouverts, Ari vit plusieurs sbires saisir Cindy et la traîner loin.

Il fut choqué par cette vue, mais décida de ne pas perdre de temps à se demander.

En se levant lentement, il commença à courir après eux.

Il suivit finalement la petite escouade vers un héliport à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Déjà échauffé, avec les rotors qui ronronnaient, c'était un hélicoptère.

Ari se cacha derrière une caisse, tandis que l'un des commando sortit une seringue, et la coinça dans le cou de Cindy, en dépit de ses luttes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle est devenait limbe.

"Salauds." Marmonna Ari, alors qu'ils la déposèrent dans l'hélicoptère, avant de grimper ensuite.

Sachant qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes pour réaliser la rupture, sur le tarmac, Ari fonça en avant, en espérant que personne ne déciderait de se retourner.

Alors que l'hélicoptère décolla de l'héliport, il se leva et réussit à attraper l'une des palettes.

En serrant les dents, il commença à s'accrocher sur la chère vie.

"Je ne vais pas laisser ça passer." Se dit-il.

* * *

"Ahh, misère." Murmura Arjun, alors que les trois oiseaux légendaires l'encerclèrent dans les airs. Lucius, Flare et Nieva semblèrent tous inconfortables au regard perçant des Pokémons de type vol.

En sortant le reste de ses Pokéballs, Arjun envoya Aliga et Storm.

Il prit également les Rétabliseurs Centres nouvellement disponibles, avant de les ouvrir en les cassants et en versant le contenu sur ses Pokémons épuisés.

"Venez." Murmura-t-il, en regardant le Trio Sinis. "Faites-moi plaisir."

* * *

**Décidément, c'est le festival des mauvaises nouvelles.**

**Harley est toujours en vie.**

**Qu'est-ce qui attend Éric?**

**Arjun est coincé contre les trois oiseaux légendaires. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir?**

**Est-ce qu'Ari pourra sauver Cindy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?**


	22. Zénith

Chapitre 22. Zénith.

* * *

_Résumé. Arjun, Cindy et Ari ont été transportés dans une cellule de prison, où ils ont découvert que le Trio Sinis étaient impliqués. Ils ont réussi à s'échapper, en découvrant que le trio maléfique avait l'intention de ramener les Ancêtres des oiseaux légendaires. Ensuite, ils se mirent à essayer de les arrêter. Pendant ce temps, Olly et Éric ont réussi à sortir de leur cellule, alors qu'Armand, Solidad, Cornil et Adriane étaient à leur recherche. Ari et Cindy ont été vaincus par Lavinia et Steip qui utilisaient Sulfura et Electhor contre eux._

_À ce moment-là, Éric a été capturé par un personnage masqué qui s'est révélé n'être qu'un Harley encore en vie._

_Et Cindy a été capturée par une escouade de sbires Coppingers, entraînant Ari à courir après eux en se tenant sur les palettes de l'hélicoptère. Et Arjun était encerclé par les trois Ancêtres._

* * *

"Harley, je suis ton frère!" Protesta Éric, alors que le Cacturne de Harley le jeta sur le sol. "Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie!"

"Alors, dis-moi où il est!" Rompit Harley. "Ou ça ne sera pas plaisant pour toi."

Éric ne dit rien.

"Cacturne, Dard-Nuee." Ordonna Harley.

Le Pokémon Épouvantail éleva ses deux bras, relâchant une série d'aiguilles sur lui.

Éric cria de douleur, alors qu'elles froissèrent sa peau. Mais, il ne dit pas quoi que ce soit.

"Je crois que je vais devoir augmenter la douleur." Ricana Harley, en sortant plus de Pokéballs.

"Aller!" Supplia Éric. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça!"

"Alors, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir." Dit Harley. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends?"

Éric ne répondit pas.

Harley ouvrit plus de Pokéballs, envoyant Branette, Migalos et Octillery.

"Branette." Interpella-t-il. "Attaque Ténèbres!"

Une vague énergétique noire passa de Branette, avant de s'écraser dans Éric. Sa peau était brûlée par l'attaque.

Harley ricana, tandis qu'il entendit les cris de douleur.

"Migalos, ma chérie." Interpella-t-il. "Que penses-tu d'une attaque Taillade."

Le Pokémon Long-Patte saborda avant, la corne brillante avec une lumière blanche, avant de couper Éric dans le dos.

Alors que le sang s'éclaboussa sur le sol, Harley ria.

"Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine?" Demanda-t-il. "De le protéger?"

Cacturne lança un autre déluge de Dard-Nuee dans Éric, déchiquetant la peau de son bras dans une série de grandes entailles ensanglantées.

Tout de même, Éric refusait de craquer.

Harley grogna, furieusement.

"Aller!" Hurla-t-il. "Dis-moi où il est! Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Éric cracha calmement du sang sur le sol devant lui.

"Octillery, Canon Graine sur le dos." Dit Harley.

Alors que le Pokémon Jet prépara l'attaque, Olly laissa échapper un soupir de derrière la console.

"Merde, je déteste être moi parfois." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Harley sourit, tandis que sa cible sortit de derrière la console.

"Pourquoi ça a été aussi long?" Demanda-t-il. "Et tu étais derrière ça pendant tout ce temps?"

Olly ne répondit pas.

"Tu n'es pas aussi brillant que tu crois l'être." Grogna Éric.

Olly regarda Éric, et Harley par la suite.

"Laisse-le partir." Dit-il, avec une émotion froide dans sa voix.

"Euh... Non." Répondit sarcastiquement Harley. "À moins que tu veuilles faire un échange."

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit une paire de menottes, avant de les glisser à travers le sol.

"Tu peux mettre fin à tout ça immédiatement." Ricana-t-il. "Enfile-les, et je le laisse partir."

Les yeux d'Éric s'élargirent, alors qu'Olly commença à se pencher.

"Ne fais pas ça." Interpella-t-il, en se sentant affaibli par les attaques des Pokémons de Harley.

Olly fit un clin d'œil à Éric.

"Ça va aller." Répondit-il. "Vas-y. Profite de la vie."

Il enfila les chaînes autour d'un poignet, tandis qu'Éric se leva lentement, et commença à s'avancer vers lui.

"Je ne te laisse pas." Siffla-t-il.

"Cours." Répondit Olly. "Trouve un gars appelé Armand et dis-lui que ton frère est toujours en vie."

Harle toussa.

"En fait..." Dit-il.

"La ferme." Répondit Éric, alors qu'il s'enfuit de la pièce.

Harley roula ses yeux, avant de hausser les épaules.

"Toujours mon frère." Dit-il.

Ses Pokémons regardèrent Olly.

"Bon, c'est l'heure de s'amuser."

* * *

Éric courra hors de la pièce, avant de regarder autour de lui.

"Je t'aurai pour ça, Harley." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il essaya de penser à un plan.

Il se sentait très mal qu'il ait traité Olly comme de la merde parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait tué son frère. Pourtant, Olly l'avait sauvé de se faire torturer par Harley, qui s'est avéré être plus de problèmes que ce qu'il pensait.

"Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"Nieva, attaque Vent Glace sur Electhor." Interpella Arjun. "Aliga, attaque Eboulement sur Sulfura. Flare, attaque Lance-Flamme sur Artikodin."

Son Givrali, Aligatueur, et Arcanin lancèrent tous leurs attaques super efficaces dans le légendaire trio de mirages ailés.

"Lucius, attaque Grimace! Storm, attaque Aile D'Acier!" Cria-t-il. "Ensemble sur Artikodin."

Luxray et Etouraptor relâchèrent leurs attaques contre le Pokémon Glaciaire, causant des dégâts et des effets de statut.

Tandis que les trois Pokémons oiseaux légendaires commencèrent à augmenter leur puissance, en utilisant un mélange de Malediction et de Plenitude.

Arjun grogna, en réalisant que s'ils devenaient plus fort, ils seraient encore plus difficile à battre.

Il espéra et pria pour que ça marche.

"Storm, attaque Cyclone sur Electhor." Dit-il. "Flare, si Sulfura envoie une des attaques de type feu, bloque-les. Nieva, essaie de contrer tout ce qu'Artikodin te réserve."

Etouraptor commença à battre rapidement ses ailes, repoussant légèrement Electhor. Ça avait également les effets de ramener les statistiques à la normale.

Cependant, tandis qu'un Laser Glace d'Artikodin congela presque solidement Nieva, avec seulement son type pour la sauver, il réalisa qu'il y avait une petite chance pour lui de gagner.

"À moins que..."

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit Cryo, Lavinia et Steip élever les trois orbes d'Almia. En les utilisant pour contrôler les trois Pokémons.

Il mit rapidement en place son plan, en chuchotant des ordres à Aliga, Storm et l'Ajith ressuscité.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous les trois, instantanément, sur le sol, en ayant l'air comme s'ils avaient été vaincus.

"Maintenant, Flare, Nieva et Lucius." Interpella Arjun. "Défiez votre type opposé."

Son Arcanin alla affronter Sulfura, Luxray contre Electhor et Nieva contre Artikodin.

"Tu ne peux pas gagner." Remarqua Cryo.

"Je le sais." Répondit Arjun. "Mais, ça ne m'empêche pas d'essayer."

* * *

"Ça y est." Remarqua Adriane, en voyant ce qui semblait être une usine abandonnée au bas de la colline, où ils étaient debout.

Armand posa son menton sur ses mains, et réfléchi à ceci.

"Qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Cornil, Solidad, Adriane et Lucario.

"Je suis déjà venue ici avant." Dit Solidad. "Il y a un système d'alarme, ainsi que plusieurs gardes. Nous n'avons aucune chance de passer sans se faire repérer, tous les cinq."

Elle s'arrêta.

"Peut-être l'un de nous."

"Laisse-moi deviner." Plaisanta Cornil. "Tu veux aller là-bas, battre les gardes de merde, désarmer les alarmes et nous attendre."

Elle sembla impressionnée.

"C'est une excellente idée." Dit Solidad.

"Tu es certaine que tu connais ton chemin?" Demanda Armand.

Elle approuva.

"Je peux aller là-bas, escalader la clôture, et neutraliser les gardes."

"Avant que l'un d'eux puisse réagir?" Remarqua Cornil.

"C'est le but." Répondit Solidad.

"Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas complètement l'escalade de la clôture?" Demanda Adriane. "Je suis persuadée que quelqu'un parmi nous a un Pokémon vol qui peut retenir un humain sur son dos. Il suffit de le déposer à partir d'une faible hauteur."

Solidad sourit.

"Eh bien, ça me donne la chance d'utiliser mon Roucarnage." Plaisanta-t-elle.

"Dis, Solidad." Dit Cornil. "Quand es-tu déjà venue ici avant?"

Elle roula ses yeux.

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir."

En remettant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, elle se dirigea vers la colline.

"Je vous transmettrai un message lorsque se sera sécuritaire pour descendre." Interpella-t-elle.

"Je suis contente qu'elle soit de nôtre côté." Murmura Armand.

"Rargh!" Approuva Lucario.

* * *

"Tu as marqué mon visage qui était parfait auparavant, avec une imperfection désordonnée." Dit Harley, en mentionnant son œil endommagé sur son visage. "Maintenant, l'unique système de symétrie a été détruite."

Olly ricana. Eh bien, autant qu'il le pouvait attaché de la cellule de la pièce, ses bras par-dessus sa tête.

"Tu veux que je fasse une paire adaptée?" Demanda-t-il. "Comment as-tu survécu, de toute manière?"

Harley le regarda.

"Branette et Teleport." Répondit-il. "Une excellente combinaison. Avant que je touche le sol, j'ai réussi à m'échapper."

"Quelle chance tu as." Murmura sarcastiquement Olly.

"On dirait que je suis un gars chanceux." Dit Harley. "Mais, toi d'autre part."

Son Cacturne ricana.

"Écoute, si tu comptes le faire." Rompit Olly. "Fais-le, d'accord? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes conneries."

"Avec plaisir." Répliqua Harley. "Cacturne, attaque Dard-Nuee."

Le Pokémon Épouvantail lança l'attaque dans lui.

Alors qu'il sentit les aiguilles vertes brillantes s'écraser dans sa peau, Olly était déterminé de ne pas laisser montrer la douleur.

"Ça ne me dérangerait pas de voir combien tu peux encaisser." Répondit Harley. "Depuis que j'ai été pris en charge par la maîtresse, j'ai appris les nuances subtiles de la torture. Malheureusement, personne n'a réussi à durer assez longtemps pour me distraire pendant plus de quelques heures."

"Va te faire voir." Dit Olly.

"Cacturne, Poing Dard!"

Le Pokémon de type plante et ténèbres balança son bras en avant, décrochant un puissant coup dans son estomac.

Olly grogna, en sentant les épines s'enfoncer.

"Ça fait assez mal pour toi?" Ria Harley.

Ensuite, Cacturne commença à glisser son membre à travers, provoquant encore plus de douleur.

Pourtant, Olly ne cria pas.

Harley tapa impatiemment un pied.

"Aller." Rompit-il. "Fais-moi plaisir."

Olly ferma ses yeux, avant de secouer sa tête.

"Maudit sois-tu!" Cria Harley, avant de reprendre un peu de sang-froid. "Je vois que tu vas être un défi. Te rompre sera mon couronnement."

Olly le foudroya du regard.

"Tu n'as pas encore le..."

Cacturne écrasa son Poing Dard dans son visage, le mettant KO.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'aucune des personnes au sein de l'hélicoptère l'avaient remarqué accroché aux palettes. En fait, il ne savait pas de quoi il était le plus surpris. Que personne ne l'avait remarqué, ou le fait qu'il avait réussi à s'accrocher pour le voyage.

Heureusement, ça n'a été ce qui semblait être un vol de courte durée. En réalité, ça n'avait probablement été que quelques heures.

Alors que l'hélicoptère commença à descendre, il regarda autour de lui pour un endroit pour se cacher dès qu'ils toucheraient le sol.

Au moins il n'y avait personne sur l'héliport en dessous.

Ari tomba rapidement sur la courte distance au sol, en atterrissant sur un genou.

Il grimaça de douleur, avant d'étaler derrière les caisses.

Il attendit, pour ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Ensuite, il entendit le roulement de roues, et le bruit des pas.

En jetant furtivement un coup d'œil, il vit quelques personnes portant des blouses de laboratoire éloigner Cindy sur une civière. Elle était toujours inconsciente.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, tandis que les sbires les suivirent à l'intérieur.

Il continua à attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque hors de la vue, avant de courir après eux.

Aussi lentement et discrètement qu'il le pouvait, il les suivit à travers les couloirs de l'étrange bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un laboratoire.

Un mauvais pressentiment grandissant continua sans cesse de grimper sur lui, alors qu'il entra lentement à l'intérieur et se cacha derrière une console, en observant quels événements se déroulaient.

Les médecins de laboratoire poussèrent la civière à côté d'une étrange machine, et après avoir ouvrit la porte en plastique transparente, en travaillant en équipe afin de placer Cindy dans la machine, en la branchant, via plusieurs câbles.

"Prenez un peu d'ADN." Ordonna l'un d'eux. "Nous ne pouvons pas rater la chance d'obtenir des clones de la source. Si quelque chose lui arrive, alors nous ne pourrions ne pas en trouver une autre pendant des mois."

Peu à peu, Ari appela Maganon et son Motisma, toujours sous forme de réfrigérateur, prêts combattre. Il continua à attendre, en dépit d'être de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec les machines qui ronronnèrent pour la vie.

* * *

"Attendez!" Hurla Cornil, en voyant quelqu'un au loin.

Ils étaient entrés, tous les quatre, sur les motifs de l'usine, en voyant plusieurs gardes inconscients pointillés sur l'herbe, le tout avec de diverses blessures.

Le Registeel et le Metalosse d'Armand avaient travaillé ensemble pour leur permettre de traverser la porte lourde et épaisse qui semblait n'être là que comme moyen de dissuasion.

Avec Solidad qui les guidait, puisqu'elle avait été là avant, et le Lucario d'Armand qui ferma la marche, ils avaient traversé les salles de classification unique, jusqu'à trouver un dresseur, à la recherche d'un moyen de sortir.

Un dresseur portant un chandail gris clair et un pantalon gris.

"Ne me faites pas de mal!" Supplia-t-il.

"Qui es-tu?" Demanda Armand.

"Je m'appelle Éric." Dit Éric. "Éric Trimble."

Armand se détendit visiblement.

"J'ai entendu parler de toi." Dit-il. "Ton frère est..."

"Harley." Hurla Éric. "Il est toujours vivant."

"Quoi?!" S'écrièrent Cornil et Solidad, en même temps.

Solidad sourit.

"Où est-il?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Là-bas." Dit Éric. "Il... Il torture Olly."

"Il ne cesse jamais de me surprendre." Commenta Solidad. "Je ne pensais pas que je voudrais lui botter ses fesses encore plus."

Adriane laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Conduis-nous." Dit Armand. "Je m'appelle Armand. Voici, Cornil, Adriane, Solidad et Lucario."

"D'accord." Répondit Éric, alors qu'il se retourna. "Allons-y."

Ils le suivirent, tous les cinq.

* * *

"Maintenant!" Hurla Arjun.

Sur son ordre, Aliga, Ajith et Storm sautèrent et foncèrent vers le Trio Sinis.

Visiblement surpris, le trio recula, en tenant toujours les orbes devant eux.

Aliga mordit le poignet de Cryo, sectionnant presque la main du reste du bras.

Storm frappa Lavinia au même endroit, son cri de douleur étant audible.

Et Ajith coupa le poignet de Steip avec sa corne. Heureusement pour Steip, il retira son poignet juste à temps.

Il n'en sortit pas indemne, alors que la corne d'Absol trancha à travers ses doigts, faisant sortir un hurlement d'agonie.

En même temps, les trois orbes tombèrent de l'emprise de leurs propriétaires, et se cassèrent sur le sol.

"Oh là." Remarqua nonchalamment Arjun, alors que Sulfura, Artikodin et Electhor se retournèrent pour fixer le Trio Sinis. "Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place en ce moment."

Artikodin relâcha un puissant Blizzard. Electhor lança une attaque Fatal-Foudre. Sulfura utilisa Deflagration.

Arjun ferma les yeux, tandis que les trois attaques extrêmement puissantes frappèrent chaque membre du Trio Sinis.

Alors qu'il les ouvrit, il vit que Lavinia et Steip étaient soit morts ou bien gravement blessés. Lavinia était grièvement brûlée au-delà de la reconnaissance, tandis que son corps était effondré dans un angle maladroit. Le corps de Steip craqua avec une statique latente, tandis que ses membres tremblèrent occasionnellement. Ses yeux fixèrent le ciel, clairement et sans la voir.

Cryo était congelé. Arjun ne savait pas s'il était mort ou non. Mais, il n'irait nul part de sitôt.

_"Nous sommes à nouveau libre."_ Remarqua Sulfura.

_"Ce qui nous est arrivé ne peut pas être permis."_ Dit Artikodin.

_"Dans ce cas, nous allons attaquer."_ Déclara Electhor.

_"Qu'en est-il de l'humain?"_ Demanda Sulfura. _"Il nous a aidé au moment où on en avait de besoin."_

Artikodin approuva, avant de voler vers le bas et d'atterrir à côté d'Arjun.

"Tu veux que je vole avec toi?" Demanda Arjun.

Une fois de plus, Artikodin approuva, en mentionnant son dos.

_"Je devrais te porter."_ Répondit Artikodin. _"Au combat!"_

_"Au combat!"_ Répétèrent Electhor et Sulfura.

Arjun grimpa lentement sur le dos du Pokémon Glaciaire, légèrement surpris d'à quel point ça avait l'air froid.

Il rappela le reste de ses Pokémons, tandis qu'Artikodin pris son envol.

* * *

"On ne bouge plus." Hurla Ari, en sortant de sa cachette avec Maganon et Motisma.

Sans même regarder autour de lui, un personnage colosse qui portait un chapeau de cow-boy sortit deux Pokéballs, et envoya un Laggron et un Demolosse.

"Hydroblast et Surchauffe." Ordonna-t-il.

Ari était abasourdi, alors que le Pokémon Poissonboue relâcha une énorme explosion d'eau dans Maganon, mettant le Pokémon de type feu KO. Demolosse souffla Motisma avec un puissant jet de flammes blanches chaudes qui eu le même effet sur le Pokémon Plasma.

"Tu pensais sincèrement que tu pourrais te faufiler ici, à mon insu?" Demanda le personnage colosse. "Je te surveillais depuis les caméras."

"Laissez-la partir!" Cria Ari.

"Si tu la veux." Ricana Dennis. "Va la chercher."

Il commença à s'avancer vers le tube, uniquement pour que Dennis s'élance, avec une agilité qui fut démentie par sa forme colossale.

Ari laissa échapper un halètement de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa dans le mur, la sensation de douleur aiguë émergeant de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Par chance, nous avons perfectionné le sérum RADA." Remarqua un scientifique Coppinger, en ouvrant la porte.

Il éleva une seringue hypodermique dans sa mains, avant d'en injecter le contenu dans le cou de Cindy.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!" Dit Ari, en luttant pour se relever.

"Tu es vraiment complètement dépassé." Remarqua Dennis, tandis que le scientifique poussa sur le piston.

Ari réussit à étaler vers l'endroit où Cindy était effondrée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous..." Commença-t-il à demander, avant qu'elle ouvre ses yeux.

"Cindy?!" Demanda Ari.

"L'amour fait mal, mon garçon." Remarqua Dennis. "Mais, je suis certain qu'elle peut te le prouver."

À ses mots, les yeux de Cindy devint très ciblés, alors qu'elle se libéra des contraintes et serra ses doigts autour de la gorge d'Ari.

"Qu'est-ce que tu...?" Haleta Ari, son visage devenant un peu mauve.

"Contrairement au projet Apex." Remarqua le scientifique Coppinger. "Le projet Zénith n'a aucun libre arbitre dans tout ça. À un coût de peu de puissance."

Cindy lança Ari en arrière, l'envoyant tomber comme une pierre sur le sol.

Il toussa, en essayant désespérément de retrouver son souffle.

"Salauds." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Harley éleva lentement un couteau, en nettoyant la lame avec un chiffon de soie.

"Est-ce que tu sais où j'ai eu ce couteau?" Demanda-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu crois que j'y accorde de l'importance?" Répondit Olly, un peu d'une voix rauque.

Il se débattait. Harley avait été fidèle à sa parole, et était complètement impérieux dans la façon dont il s'était mis à le torturer.

Après un certain temps, le fou aux cheveux mauves s'était ennuyé en utilisant son Cacturne, et était passé avec l'utilisation d'Octillery et de Migalos, avant de prendre son couteau.

"J'ai eu ce couteau." Commença à dire Harley. "Comme cadeau de la maîtresse, lorsque j'ai tué cette sale ancienne Championne de Sinnoh."

Presque aussitôt qu'il finit de parler, la porte s'ouvrit avec un écrasement.

Dans le temps qu'il fallut à Harley pour faire demi-tour, quelque chose vint charger et frappa un grand coup dans son plexus solaire, l'obligeant à se plier.

Il laissa tomber le couteau, seulement pour que Solidad l'empoigne et l'élève à la gorge, le plaquant dans le mur.

"Je t'ai manqué, salope?" Demanda-t-elle, furieusement.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens." Haleta Harley. "La fille prodigue est de retour."

"Salut, Solidad." Interpella Olly. "Poignarde-le dans le visage."

"Non!" Hurla Éric, en entrant au pas de course.

"Et mon frère est de retour." Ricana Harley. "Tu ne me tuerais pas devant mon frère, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je devrais faire ça." Répondit Solidad. "En fait, j'aimerais faire ça."

Elle le lâcha, avant de se retourner et de lancer le couteau dans le mur opposé.

"Mais, puisque je ne suis pas comme toi." Rompit-elle. "Je ne vais pas faire ça."

Harley réagit à l'instant, en lançant une Pokéball.,

"En avant, mon génial Cacturne!"

Le Pokémon Épouvantail émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Non, pas question!" Rugit Éric, en lançant sa propre Pokéball. "Simiabraz, à toi de jouer!"

Le Pokémon Flamme apparut dans une lumière rayonnante blanche, et faisait des bonds, prêt à se battre.

"Attaque Boutefeu!" Ordonna Éric.

Simiabraz commença à couvrir son corps entier de flammes, avant de sauter en avant et de s'écraser dans Cacturne, mettant immédiatement le Pokémon de type plante et ténèbres KO.

"Non!" S'écria tristement Harley.

Éric s'avança.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" Cria-t-il. "Pourquoi es-tu devenu malfaisant?"

"Malfaisant?" Répondit Harley. "Malfaisant n'est seulement qu'un mot. Je n'aime pas penser au monde d'une telle façon. Le monde n'est pas noir et blanc. Il y a des nuances de gris. J'utilise ces nuances de gris pour causer autant de douleur et de souffrance que possible. Parce que, c'est ce que j'aime. J'aime voir la douleur sur les visages de ceux que j'ai blessé. La souffrance de ceux qui n'ont pas d'espérance. Et de voir ce qui est arrivé à la Salope Rose là-bas."

Solidad s'hérissa.

"C'était l'un des moments les plus extatiques de ma vie. À chaque fois que j'avais l'habitude de te torturer comme un môme était juste un test pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais te pousser. Je me souviens quand j'ai poussé ton Evoli dans la rue."

Éric leva les yeux.

"C'était toi?!" S'écria-t-il.

Harley sourit.

"Qui d'autre ça aurait pu être?" Répondit-il. "Les Evolis n'affichent normalement pas de tendances suicidaires. J'avais également l'habitude d'étrangler les Miaouss. Ensuite, quand ils étaient morts, ils avaient diablement l'habitude de me rayer. Et je me sentais vivant, alors que je regardais le sang qui coulait le long de mon bras."

Éric le foudroya du regard.

"En ce qui me concerne." Rompit-il. "Tu n'es plus mon frère."

Il plia son poing, et l'écrasa sur le visage de Harley, l'envoyant dans la même façon que son Cacturne.

"Joli coup." Remarqua Cornil, tandis que lui et Armand aidèrent Olly à descendre.

Éric regarda Olly.

"Tu avais raison pendant tout ce temps." Dit-il. "Je me suis conduit comme un crétin, pendant que tu faisais la bonne chose. Je suis désolé."

Olly le balaya.

"C'est pas grave." Répondit-il. "Si à jamais tu m'attaques encore, je vais te faire du mal."

"Ça me parait juste." Dit Éric.

Olly grogna.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Armand.

"Cindy." Dit-il. "Ils essaient de ramener le projet RADA."

"Putain." Murmura Adriane.

"Plus que putain." S'écria Solidad. "Il faut les arrêter. Je ne vais pas rester ici à rien faire et laisser une autre pauvre fille être soumise aux horreurs auxquelles j'ai succombé."

"Nous le ferons." Dit Armand.

Lucario aboya d'accord.

"Allons-y." Cria Olly.

* * *

Ari grogna, en toussant du sang, tandis que Cindy le lança encore contre le mur.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais." Grogna-t-il, en essayant de se relever.

"En fait, je n'ai jamais vu les choses plus clairement." Ricana Cindy, en le prenant par le collet. "Tu es pour être détruit."

"Hé!" Interpella une voix d'en haut. "À bon entendeur. Les relations abusives ne durent pas."

Cindy leva les yeux, et vit Olly appuyé d'un balcon par-dessus eux.

"Toi!" Rompit-elle.

"Moi." Dit Olly, en baillant. "Et je ne suis pas de la meilleure humeur."

Armand, Cornil, Solidad et Adriane apparurent derrière lui.

"Je suis content de vous revoir les amis." Murmura Ari.

"C'est ton choix, Armand." Dit Olly, alors que Dennis les fixa.

"À l'attaque." Ordonna le dresseur habillé en bleu.

Cornil envoya Kaorine, Noctali et Crustabri. Armand appela Registeel, tandis que Lucario s'avança en prenant une position de combat. Adriane envoya Volcaropod, Chartor et Camerupt. Olly envoya Tartard et Gallame. Solidad appela son Lokhlass, Flagadoss et Roucarnage, pendant qu'Éric sortit Simiabraz, Tritosor et Galeking.

"Joli Galeking." Remarqua Armand, son appréciation des types acier faisant surface.

"Vous n'allez pas nous arrêter." Dit froidement Dennis. "Zénith, tue le garçon."

Cindy commença à étrangler Ari, l'entraînant à grogner.

"C'est ton grand plan?" Demanda interrogativement Solidad. "Tu as pris le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre. Espèce de salaud."

Elle commença à s'avancer vers Cindy.

"Je compte l'empêcher de tuer ce garçon."

"D'accord." Dit Armand, tandis que les sbires et scientifiques Coppingers autour de la pièce envoyèrent leurs Pokémons. Les sbires envoyèrent des Demolosses, et les scientifiques utilisèrent des Corboss.

Olly vit les Corboss et envoya Raichu pour les contrer.

Dennis envoya son Drattak et son Mackogneur pour se joindre à Laggron et Demolosse.

"Que le combat commence." Murmura Cornil.

* * *

Kaorine utilisa Telluriforce pour vaincre deux Demolosses. Crustabri et Noctali travaillèrent ensemble pour en arrêter plus, tandis que le Pokémon Bivalve utilisa des attaques eau pour abattre les Pokémons Sombres. Noctali utilisa des attaques Queues De Fer et Beliers sur tout autre Pokémon qui s'approchait, Demolosse ou Corboss.

Cornil approuva, avec reconnaissance, en surveillant ses Pokémons.

"Hé!"

Cindy lâcha Ari, et se retourna pour faire face à Solidad.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça." Répondit Solidad. "Je peux t'aider."

"Toute résistance est inutile." Dit Dennis. "Contrairement à toi, elle n'a aucun libre arbitre. Grâce à l'inhibiteur. Et contrairement à toi, l'inhibiteur n'est pas à l'extérieur du corps."

Il regarda Cindy.

"Attaque-la."

Sans hésiter, Cindy s'avança vers Solidad, et lança un coup de poing.

Solidad le bloqua facilement, avant de renverser Cindy sur son dos. En prenant garde de ne pas la blesser plus que c'était nécessaire.

"C'est le mieux que tu as à offrir?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant Dennis. "Vois les choses en face, tu n'auras jamais une autre Apex à portée de main. Je veillerai à ce que ça n'arrive jamais."

"Alors, comme je l'avais prédit, tu es plus forte que Zénith." Remarqua Dennis, avant de ramener son attention au combat, tandis que Registeel lança un Demolosse dans le mur.

"Mackogneur, frappe ce Registeel avec l'attaque Mitra-Poing!"

Les quatre mains de son Mackogneur commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant qu'il saute en avant et écrase les quatre poings dans le légendaire Pokémon de type acier.

Registeel poussa un cri étrange, avant de s'effondrer sur un genou.

La mâchoire d'Armand tomba, surpris par la puissance du Pokémon de Dennis.

"Mew tout-puissant." Murmura-t-il, en rappelant le Pokémon légendaire de type acier.

Armand tendit la main pour la Pokéball de son Metalosse, envoyant le Pokémon Pattefer.

"Attaque ce Mackogneur avec Psyko!"

Metalosse le fit, forçant Mackogneur sur ses genoux.

Dennis toussa.

Et juste au bon moment, son Laggron, Drattak et Demolosse frappèrent tous Metalosse avec des attaques super efficaces. Laggron avec la Boue-Bombe. Drattak et Demolosse avec des attaques Lance-Flammes. Le Pokémon acier et psy s'écrasa instantanément sur le sol avec un bruit sourd retentissant qui retentit dans la salle.

"Flagadoss, Lokhlass, attaque Laser Glace sur ce Drattak." Interpella Solidad, en se retournant pour le combat.

Ses deux Pokémons eau lancèrent leurs attaques dans le Pokémon de type dragon et vol, entraînant un rugissement de douleur.

* * *

Ari grogna, alors qu'il essaya de se relever. Son corps faisait horriblement mal partout.

"Bordel." Marmonna-t-il, en se testant pour voir si quelque chose était cassé.

Il semblait bien aller, tout était intact.

Excepté sa fierté.

Mais, cette pensée sembla disparaître, alors qu'il vit Cindy revenir vers lui. Le regard vide de colère dans ses yeux fixes.

"Ahh merde." Grogna-t-il.

* * *

"C'est le seul qui reste." Dit Éric, tandis que son Simiabraz foudroya le Demolosse de Dennis du regard.

Tous les autres Pokémons au combat étaient vaincus.

Tous, sauf le Gallame d'Olly, qui avait utilisé Soin pour récupérer un peu d'énergie.

"Réduisons-le en poussière." Dit Olly.

"D'accord." Répondit Éric. "Simiabraz, Mach Punch!"

"Gallame, Casse-Brique!"

Dennis ricana.

"Abri!" Ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon Sombre créa rapidement un bouclier, qui bloqua les deux attaque avec une facilité presque arrogante.

"Surchauffe sur Gallame!"

Le type ténèbres et feu ouvrit ses mâchoires, et cracha une boule de flammes blanches chaudes dans le Pokémon Lame, le mettant immédiatement KO.

"Merde." Marmonna Olly.

"Je vais l'arrêter." Interpella Éric. "Simiabraz, attaque..."

"Demolosse, Belier!"

Le Demolosse de Dennis sauta dans le Simiabraz surpris, renversant le Pokémon Flamme sur le dos. Le Pokémon de type feu et combat gémit de douleur.

"Demolosse." Dit Dennis. "Reviens."

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et sortit un objet.

"Rétabliseurs Centres!" Hurla Cornil. "Nous sommes foutus."

Dennis cassa l'objet dessus ses Pokémons, et ils se relevèrent lentement, en semblant plus forts et plus furieux que jamais.

"Mes Pokémons sont aussi forts que des légendaires." Se vanta Dennis. "Possiblement même plus forts. Il n'y a rien que vous avez qui puisse les arrêter."

Soudainement, sans crier gare, le toit explosa séparément...

* * *

"Parlant de légendaires!" Hurla une voix.

Un Etouraptor descendit du trou, suivit par un énorme Artikodin, Sulfura et Electhor.

Sur le dos d'Artikodin, se trouvait Arjun.

Dennis grogna dans la colère, en se retournant.

En quelques secondes, les ancêtres commencèrent à attaquer les sbires Coppingers dans le laboratoire, les frappant avec différentes attaques élémentaires.

Le combat était fini, dès qu'il avait commencé, les corps des sbires effondrés sur le sol, sans rien voir et insensibles.

"Allez-y!" Hurla Dennis aux trois oiseaux. "Faites de votre mieux."

_"Je devrais y aller avec le Mackogneur."_ Remarqua Electhor, en lançant un Bec Vrille dans le Pokémon de type combat, qui cria de douleur, avant de s'effondrer.

_"Demolosse est à moi."_ Cria Sulfura, en lançant une attaque Pique dans le Pokémon Sombre, qui s'évanouit immédiatement.

Artikodin déposa Arjun sur le sol, avant d'aller se joindre à eux.

_"__Donc, il ne me reste qu'à prendre Drattak et Laggron?__"_ Réfléchit-il, avant de relâcher une puissante attaque Blizzard suprême.

Les deux Pokémons étaient instantanément solidement congelés par l'attaque, incapable de continuer.

En grognant, Dennis rappela ses Pokémons.

_"Il est temps pour cet humain de payer pour ses pêchés." _Dit Sulfura._ "De préférence avec le feu de l'enfer."_

Avant que les trois Pokémons puissent réagir, Dennis atteignit son poignet et appuya sur le bouton d'un objet.

Il disparut rapidement.

"Putain." Marmonna Adriane. "Il s'est enfui."

"Ce n'est pas encore terminé." Dit Solidad, en se retournant vers l'endroit où Cindy venait juste de lancer Ari à travers la pièce. "Il faut encore la libérer de son état."

* * *

Ari haleta de douleur, tandis qu'il roula à un arrêt contre le mur.

"Je ne vais plus jamais l'énerver." Dit-il difficilement, alors qu'il se redressa.

Elle avança vers lui, en ayant toujours l'air meurtrière.

"Ça marche toujours dans les films." Marmonna Ari, alors qu'il la regarda. "Cindy, je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça. Tu ne veux pas vraiment me tuer."

Elle l'ignora, avant de se diriger vers la gorge.

Il sauta, et l'attrapa par les épaules.

"Cindy, je..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant de l'embrasser.

_"J'ai officiellement perdu la tête."_

Il sentit effectivement une légère résistance, avant de disparaître. Perdu dans la passion.

Alors qu'il se sépara, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Dis-moi que c'est toi." Dit Ari.

Elle lui donna un coup de boule.

* * *

Artikodin et Electhor les regardèrent tous les deux. Artikodin se concentra sur eux, en utilisant Lire-Esprit.

_"Il semblerait que la femelle aux cheveux enflammés n'est pas elle-même."_ Songea Artikodin. _"Une autre victime du sadisme insensé que sa propre espèce a perpétré. Une sorte de machine la contrôle."_

_"J'imagine que nous leur devons quelque chose."_ Répondit Electhor, en voyant Arjun regarder Cindy avec surprise.

Le Pokémon électrique prit une profonde inspiration, avant de lancer une petite rafale d'électricité vers Cindy.

"Non!" Cria Ari, en se levant, et en attrapant le corps tombant de Cindy.

Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur une extrémité, tandis que l'électricité statique parcourut son corps.

"Aller!" Exhorta-t-il. "Ne meures pas."

Elle toussa légèrement, avant de le regarder, en ouvrant les yeux. Révélant son visage normal.

"Ari." Dit-elle, faiblement. "Je suis désolée."

Elle s'anima ensuite.

"Je ne meures pas ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste désolée de t'avoir battu comme une merde."

* * *

**Ce chapitre et le chapitre précédent étaient assez long à traduire.**

**On dirait bien que tout est bien qui finit bien pour tout le monde... Du moins pour l'instant.**

**On a désormais la preuve d'Ari que les choses qu'on voit dans les films ne marchent jamais dans la vraie vie.**


	23. Sanctuaire

Chapitre 23. Sanctuaire.

* * *

_Résumé. Harley a commencé à torturer Éric, uniquement pour qu'Olly intervienne et sorte Éric de la ligne de tir. Dans le même temps, Solidad, Cornil, Armand et Adriane essayaient de s'infiltrer. Arjun vint avec un plan sournois pour arrêter le Trio Sinis. Ari s'est dirigé vers le laboratoire, où il les a vu faire quelque chose à Cindy. Éric a rencontré les G-Men, et ils firent route, où Solidad et Éric ont vaincu Harley. Ari a essayé de sauver Cindy, mais fut repoussé par Dennis. Les Pokémons d'Arjun ont réussi à briser le contrôle du Trio Sinis reporté des Ancêtres. Artikodin, Electhor et Sulfura ont alors déchaîné leur colère sur Cryo, Steip et Lavinia. Artikodin a ensuite proposé d'emmener Arjun pour libérer leur colère sur ceux qui ont essayé de les asservir. Cindy a pété les plombs, sous le contrôle de Dennis, et a commencé à attaquer Ari. Olly et compagnie ont réussi à entrer, et à arrêter les sbires Coppingers, avec l'aide des Ancêtres. Dennis s'est échappé et Electhor a réussi à électrocuter Cindy hors de sa transe._

* * *

Tous les personnes présentes observèrent, alors que les trois oiseaux ancêtres s'envolèrent dans le ciel, et commencèrent à disparaitre au loin.

"Je me demande d'où ils viennent." Réfléchit Adriane.

"Qui sait." Dit Cornil. "Je ne crois pas que qui ce soit sache d'où ils sont originaires."

"Mais, ils étaient étonnamment amicaux." Commenta Arjun. "Malgré le fait qu'ils sont incroyablement puissants."

"Peut-être en majesté, ils peuvent trouver l'humilité." Remarqua Armand. "Peut-être que c'est une leçon que nous pouvons tous voir et respecter. Peu importe à quel point nous, ou nos Pokémons, sommes devenus puissants, il y a toujours le moment d'offrir notre aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle nous nous battons? La raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin d'arrêter des gens comme les Coppingers? Parce que nous avons la chance de le faire. Et nous avons besoin de prendre ces risques à l'avenir. Plus de gaffes."

Il regarda le soleil d'après-midi.

"Nous ne pouvons pas permettre ça."

* * *

"Alors, écoute." Dit Solidad, en regardant Cindy. "Si à jamais tu te sens déprimée sur ce qu'ils t'ont fait et que tu veux en parler, alors appelle-moi. Je suis disponible pour parler. Je suis passée par les mêmes choses."

Elle s'arrêta.

"Bien que, je dois possiblement me sentir plus coupable."

Cindy leva les yeux vers elle, et puis au-dessus de l'endroit où Ari et Arjun parlaient à Armand.

"Je l'ai presque tué." Dit-elle, amèrement. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui pourrais te faire sentir plus coupable que moi?"

"J'ai tué dix-sept personnes." Répondit Solidad. "Seize d'entre eux dont je regrette de l'avoir fait."

Elle s'arrêta encore.

"Un gars que j'ai poussé d'un hélicoptère à Fradamiville. Je ne regrette pas ça."

En secouant sa tête, Cindy se retourna pour s'en aller.

* * *

"Je suis encore désolé." Dit Éric. "Je nous ai presque tué tous les deux."

Olly tenait un sac de glace dan son visage, mais le balaya.

"Oublie ça, Éric." Répondit-il. "Je ne suis pas préoccupé. En fait, tu as fait du beau travail. Tu as fait savoir à quelques personnes importantes où j'étais. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas montré quand tu l'as fait."

Cornil s'approcha, les mains dans ses poches.

"Je n'envie pas celui qui va devoir nettoyer ce gâchis." Dit-il. "Mais, au moins nous savons que Dennis est toujours là."

"On le savait avant." Dit Olly.

"Et nous savons qu'Harley est toujours en vie." Continua Cornil.

"Nous l'aurons sous notre garde d'ici peu." Remarqua Armand, en s'approchant. "J'ai envoyé Adriane le menotter, et nous allons nous occuper du reste."

Il regarda Éric.

"Il y a quelques affaires dont nous devons discuter." Dit-il. "Tu as pris quelques décisions douteuses. Plusieurs d'entre elles ont presque entraîné des blessures graves à Olly. Cependant, tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure et d'un courage incontestable en revenant contre ces décisions, en sachant parfaitement que les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses."

Il tapa Éric sur l'épaule.

"Écoute, tu aurais peut-être besoin de venir avec nous. J'ai une proposition pour toi."

"Ouais, d'accord." Répondit Éric.

Cornil se retourna vers l'endroit où Ari, Arjun et Cindy étaient réunis.

"Qu'en est-il d'eux?" Demanda-t-il. "Ils nous ont aidés à de trop nombreuses reprises maintenant."

"Je peux y réfléchir." Répondit Armand. "Ils ont participé. Ils ont été utiles."

"Alors ça va plaire à Scott." Dit sèchement Olly. "Un autre de ses Génies Extrême qui se joint aux G-Men. Surtout lorsqu'on prend note de ce qui est arrivé à Brandon et Noland."

"Ouais, eh bien." Répliqua Armand. "Je n'accorde particulièrement pas la moindre importance de merde de ce qu'il pense. Nous n'envoyons délibérément pas nos agents pour mourir."

"Non, mais vois ça." Dit Olly. "Doug, Paul, Anabel, Lucy. C'est plus de la moitié des Génies Extrêmes de Kanto."

"C'est parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs." Remarqua Cornil. "Bien que, nous pourrions avoir à voir avec les Génies Extrêmes de Verger."

"Je crois personnellement qu'il y a plus de champions d'arène que de Génies Extrêmes parmi nous." Remarqua Armand. "Bastien, Bob, Ken, Cornil, Adriane, Mélina."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a pas d'importance."

Solidad vint vers eux.

"Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre?" Demanda Olly, en regardant Cindy.

"Elle semble très déprimée." Répondit Solidad. "Mais là encore, qui ne le serait pas."

"Ouais." Remarqua Cornil. "Au moins personne de notre clan a été blessé."

Olly toussa.

"Oh ouais." Dit Cornil. "Je crois que la fierté d'Ari a été un peu blessée."

Olly toussa encore.

"C'est une méchante toux que tu as." Ricana Cornil.

"Bien, allons-y." Dit Armand. "Il n'y a plus rien qui nous retient ici. Nous allons simplement attendre qu'Adriane arrive ici et..."

Presque juste au bon moment, la championne d'arène de Vermilava entra dans la pièce, avec un regard colérique sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Armand.

"Cette ordure n'est plus là." Dit-elle, furieusement. "Il s'est échappé."

Armand frappa bruyamment son poing sur la table.

"Bordel." Rompit-il. "On avait besoin de lui."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas ma faute." Dit Adriane.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était." Répondit Armand. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui est fait est fait et pareillement."

Il soupira.

"On va mettre un signalement sur lui."

"Ça ne le trouvera pas." Dit Éric. "S'il ne veut pas être trouvé, alors il ne compte pas l'être."

"Ouais, mais nous devons tout de même le faire." Répondit Armand. "Peu importe à quel point s'est inutile. Viens demain, il sera la deuxième personne la plus recherché dans le monde Pokémon."

"Qui est la première?" Demanda Cornil.

"Dennis." Répondit Armand.

"Ah oui." Dit Cornil. "Désolé, j'ai un de ces moments."

* * *

"Rentrons chez nous." Dit Ari, en appelant son Gallame. "De retour sur l'Île de l'Évolution. Là où je pense que cette usine abandonnée peut rester abandonnée."

Armand vit un regard différé, avant de se retourner et de courir vers lui.

"Attends une seconde." Répondit-il. "L'île de l'Évolution?"

"Ouais." Dit Ari, un peu perplexe. "Je suis le Génie Extrême sur cette île."

Armand semblait ravi.

"La vie est remplie de coïncidences." Dit-il. "Écoute, pour faire une histoire courte, j'ai besoin de jeter un œil sur l'Île. Est-ce que ça te convient?"

Ari approuva.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Vous ne comptez pas en détruire l'écosystème naturel, pas vrai?"

Armand secoua sa tête.

"Je dois chercher certaines ruines." Dit-il. "Jeter un œil autour d'elles, et c'est tout."

"D'accord." Répondit Ari. "Vous avez ma permission. Venez quand bon vous semble."

Armand approuva.

"Merci." Dit-il. "Je reviendrais bien avec vous, mais j'ai tout d'abord besoin de m'occuper de certaines choses."

Il se retourna, et fit marche arrière.

"Étrange." Remarqua Arjun. "Mais, s'il est intéressé par les ruines, alors..."

"Mmm-hmm." Dit Cindy. "Eh bien, ça a été un étrange anniversaire."

"Oh ouais." Dit Ari. "J'avais oublié."

"Eh bien, ça a été une longue et étrange journée." Dit Arjun. "Pour nous tous."

Ils marchèrent tous les trois vers la sortie, en passant à côté d'Olly, qui se retourna et sourit.

"Hé, Ari." Dit-il.

Ari se retourna.

"Oui."

Olly lui fit signe, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose dans son oreille.

Ari rougit légèrement, avant de grogner.

Il continua ensuite à marcher.

Cornil regarda Olly.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Je te le dirais une autre fois." Répondit le dresseur blessé.

* * *

"C'est ahurissant." Remarqua Cindy. "Le téléphone n'a jamais autant sonné comme il l'a fait durant les derniers jours."

"Eh bien, au moins vous êtes populaires." Ria Arjun.

Presque aussitôt qu'elle s'effondra à nouveau sur le canapé, le téléphone sonna encore.

"Oh pour l'amour de..." Grogna-t-elle.

"Je le prends." Dit Ari, en se levant.

Il décrocha le téléphone.

"Allo?"

"Salut, Ari." Dit la voix fraîche décontracté de son patron à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Scott." Dit Ari. "Qui y a-t-il?"

"Je t'appelle simplement pour te dire que tu auras ton premier challenger demain." Répondit Scott. "Alors, tu pourrais vouloir être prêt."

"Je vais vous envoyer une liste de Pokémons." Dit Ari. "Seulement demain matin. C'est l'anniversaire de ma petite amie, alors je suis un peu préoccupé en ce moment."

"Eh bien, tu lui souhaiteras bonne anniversaire de ma part." Répondit Scott. "Ok, je vais te laisser y retourner. Et je te verrais à un moment demain."

"Au revoir, patron." Dit Ari.

"Ah, ne m'appelle pas patron." Remarqua Scott. "On se voit bientôt, Ari."

Ari sourit, avant de raccrocher.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Arjun.

"Je vais avoir mon premier challenger demain." Dit Ari en frottant ses mains ensemble.

"Alors..." Dit Arjun, en fouillant dans son sac, et en sortant une boîte enveloppée dans un papier d'emballage de thème de type feu.

"Ça a l'air intéressant." Commenta Ari, alors qu'Arjun tendit la main et la donna à Cindy.

"Bon Anniversaire." Dit-il.

Cindy retira rapidement le papier, et ouvrit la boîte révélant plusieurs paquets de Baies Pocpoc, Jouca et Charti.

"Je suis certain qu'elles deviendront très pratiques." Remarqua Arjun. "Et très difficiles à trouver."

Il s'arrêta.

"J'ai également dégoté ça. Je l'ai lu, alors je vais vous le transmettre."

Il fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit un livre.

Cindy le prit.

"Comme Ça, Vous Défiez l'Élite Quatre de Verger?" Lut-elle le titre tout haut. "On dirait que ça pourrait être pratique."

"C'est une mini biographie de quatre dresseurs." Dit Arjun. "Les Pokémons utilisés, les tactiques qu'ils emploient et d'autres faits amusants."

"Merci, Arjun." Sourit Cindy.

Ari fouilla sous le canapé, et en sortit une boîte.

"J'ai fait spécifiquement de la plongée moi-même pour ceci." Dit-il. "Il s'avère que les eaux autour d'ici sont truffées de Coquiperls. Alors, j'ai réussi à en obtenir suffisamment et à les emmener dans un endroit à Vermeilla."

Cindy ouvrit la boîte, pour voir un collier fabriqué à partir des perles de Coquiperls.

"Il est magnifique." S'écria-t-elle. "Merci."

Elle plongea à moitié sur Ari, qui laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

"Désolé!" Dit-elle, en reculant.

Ari frotta ses côtes.

"Ça va aller." Grogna-t-il. "C'est juste un peu contusionné."

"Tu veux que j'y jette un œil?" Demanda Arjun. "Je suis un Docteur Pokémon qualifié."

"Suis-je un Pokémon?" Dit Ari, avant d'éclater de rire. "Non, ça va aller. Ça ne sera pas nécessaire."

Il regarda Cindy.

"À moins que tu aies un uniforme d'Infir..."

Il était interrompu par Arjun qui sortait deux paquets de six bouteilles de Persian Noir.

"Qui en veux une?" Demanda Arjun. "Maintenant que vous pouvez en consommer légalement."

"Ouais, allez-y." Dit Cindy.

* * *

"Je ne sais pas." Dit Arjun. "Le gâteau était délicieux."

"Ouais." Répondit Cindy. "Où avez-vous eu ça?"

Arjun soupira.

"Quelque part à Verger." Expliqua-t-il. "Laissez-moi y penser..."

Il se leva.

"En fait, je vais vous le dire demain matin." Dit-il. "Je vais vous donner un peu de calme à tous les deux, et aller faire un peu de préparation pour les matchs de l'Élite Quatre dans un mois ou deux."

"À plus tard." Sourit Ari.

Arjun marcha à l'extérieur de la porte, avant qu'elle ne se verrouille automatiquement.

"Tu as envie d'une autre bière?" Demanda Cindy.

"Ouais, ça endort la douleur." Dit Ari, sans réfléchir.

Elle soupira furieusement.

"Vas-tu arrêter d'agir comme si tu me blâmais pour ça?!" S'écria Cindy. "J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Ce n'était pas de ma putain de faute."

"Écoute, je ne te blâme pas." Dit Ari, avant de voir cadeau non ouvert. "Quel est celui-ci?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"J'ignorais qu'il y en avait un autre." Répondit Cindy, en tendant la main vers l'étiquette. "Hé, c'est de mon grand oncle Auguste."

"Le type de l'arène de Cramois'île?" Demanda Ari.

"Ouais." Dit-elle. "Il est un peu excentrique."

"Il y a une carte avec." Remarqua Ari, en voyant la petite enveloppe.

Elle le prit et l'ouvrit.

Cindy grogna, alors qu'elle le lit.

"Je déteste ses putains de devinettes." Dit-elle, en le laissant tomber sur la table. "Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine."

"Il dit ce que c'est?" Demanda Ari, en ouvrant sa troisième Persian Noir.

"Ouais." Répondit Cindy. "Nervuré pour le plaisir."

Ari grogna, avant de prendre une autre bière et de lui la donner.

* * *

"Tu penses que le challenger aura l'air de quoi?" Dit Cindy, légèrement ivre.

Ari haussa les épaules.

"Ça pourrait être quelqu'un que je connais." Répondit-il. "Ça pourrait être un parfait étranger."

"Est-ce que tu es à point pour te battre?" Demanda Cindy. "Tu sais avec tes..."

"Ouais." Dit Ari. "Tu ne m'as pas fait si mal."

Il laissa échapper un petit grognement alors qu'il se redressa.

"Soit ça, ou tout ça va s'engourdir." Dit-il.

Elle se blottit sur lui, avant de rouler sur l'estomac.

"Je suis encore désolée." Murmura-t-elle, en l'embrassant.

"Tout est pardonné." Répondit Ari, en glissant sa main vers le haut du dos de Cindy. "Je ne peux pas rester fâché contre toi très longtemps. Parce que je t'aime."

"Je le sais." Dit-elle, en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Ari grogna légèrement, alors qu'elle s'appuya accidentellement sur une contusion sur sa poitrine.

"Désolée." Dit-elle, en s'excusant. "Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

"Non, c'est une bonne idée." Répondit Ari. "Comment cette idée peut être autre chose qu'un succès."

"Tu es ivre." Ria Cindy.

"Et toi aussi." Répliqua Ari. "Et tu as de super pouvoirs."

"Ouais." Dit tristement Cindy. "Tu ne penses pas différemment de moi, pas vrai?"

Ari secoua sa tête.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça?" Demanda-t-il. "S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je suis encore plus amoureux de toi que je l'étais auparavant."

Ils regardèrent tous les deux autour du paquet d'Auguste.

"Non." Dit Cindy, tandis qu'ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher.

* * *

Scott raccrocha le téléphone, et regarda le match qui prenait place avant lui.

"Motisma!" Ordonna Marilou. "Attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Le Pokémon Plasma lança une boule énergétique rouge et noire vers le Jungko qu'il affrontait.

"Jungko, esquive!" Ordonna Max.

Le Pokémon Forêt sauta dans les airs, et bascula loin. L'attaque s'écrasa dans l'arène, et s'évapora en rien du tout.

"Le Jungko de Max est fort, ça c'est sûr." Commenta Sacha.

Nightmare sourit.

"Qui a massacré cette chose comme un diable avant?" Demanda-t-il. "Oui, moi. Aucun énorme lézard vert n'est de taille contre moi."

"Ouais, mais tu ne combats pas." Remarqua Flora.

"Hé, qui a gagné ce match pour lui lorsque nous sommes venus ici la dernière fois?" Demanda Nightmare, un peu brusquement.

"Toi." Dit sèchement Jim. "Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas passer à autre chose un jour?"

"Probablement pas." Répondit Nightmare, en retournant au match. "Vas-y Motisma! Tu peux y arriver!"

Aurore fixa légèrement Nightmare, tout comme Tiplouf.

"Quoi?" Demanda le Pokémon Ombre. "Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça?"

Tiplouf s'avança vers Nightmare.

"Tiiiii! Plooouf, Plouf!" Dit furieusement Tiplouf.

Nightmare éclata de rire.

"Ton Tiplouf a tout un sacré bec." Remarqua-t-il, en tendant la main et en donnant de petits coups au Pokémon Pingouin.

"Nightmare, laisse Tiplouf tranquille." Avertit Sacha.

Le Pokémon ombre soupira.

"Rabat-joie."

"Jungko, Lame-Feuille!"

Les feuilles sur les bras de Jungko commencèrent à briller avec une lumière verte, avant d'allonger deux épées comme appendices.

En pivotant, Jungko sabra Motisma, causant des dégâts au Pokémon de type spectre et électrique.

"Utilise l'attaque Mega-Sangsue." Ordonna Max.

Le Pokémon Forêt ouvrit sa bouche, en absorbant l'énergie du Pokémon Plasma.

Le Motisma de Marilou tomba lentement sur le sol et n'arrivait plus à bouger.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Motisma a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Jungko est déclaré vainqueur, et la victoire revient à Max Maple de Clémenti-Ville."

Max frappa l'air.

"Oh oui!" S'écria-t-il. "J'ai gagné!"

Marilou grogna.

"J'ai perdu." Gémit-elle, avant de s'éclaircir. "Tout de même, je ne devrais pas être triste. Max, tu as mérité cette victoire."

Elle rappela son Motisma effondré, avant de parvenir à faire un petit sourire.

* * *

"Est-ce que cet endroit est toujours un grand sanctuaire pour les Pokémons spectre?" Demanda Flora, en se retournant.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Marilou. "Pourquoi?"

Flora lança une Pokéball dans les airs.

"Dusk, entre en scène!"

Le Pokémon Strident apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Feeeeeu!" Bailla-t-elle.

"Un tel Feuforeve si mignon." Remarqua Marilou.

"Merci." Dit Flora, avant que Nightmare bondisse en avant.

"Ah, Dusk." Dit-il. "Cet endroit est un sanctuaire pour les Pokémons spectre. Ce qui signifie que nous pourrions trouver un endroit où aller ensemble là où personne ne pourra nous déranger. Juste toi, moi et..."

Dusk lança une Ball'Ombre vers lui.

Cependant, Nightmare y était préparé, et sauta sur le côté.

Tout le monde présent entendirent un cri de douleur.

Max avait été debout derrière Nightmare, et alors que le Pokémon Ombre sauta hors de portée, la Ball'Ombre avait frappé Max.

Le dresseur aux cheveux noirs laissa échapper un autre gémissement aigu, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, en retenant la zone de son corps où il avait été frappé par l'attaque.

Sacha, Jim et Scott grimacèrent, en voyant quelle douleur Max avait.

"Ça a l'air douleur." Commenta Scott.

Jim réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Eh bien, je sais ce que tu ne vas pas faire ce soir." Dit-il, en regardant Max, et ensuite Aurore.

Dusk flotta vers le bas et se blottit sur le visage de Max, presque en s'excusant.

"Pauvre Max." Remarqua Flora.

Marilou roula ses yeux.

"J'imagine que je devrais lui donner son badge pendant qu'il peut encore bouger." Dit-elle, avant de regarder Aurore. "Ou, tu peux lui donner."

"Peu importe." Répondit Aurore. "Peu importe ce qui vous convient le mieux."

Marilou fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un Badge Lune.

Elle s'avança, et le donna à Aurore, qui l'épingla sur la sangle de sa robe.

"Ne t'en fais pas Max." Dit-elle. "Je suis certaine que tu vas t'en remettre."

Il laissa échapper un grognement comme réponse.

"Je me fiche à quel point tu es un imbécile." Remarqua Nightmare. "Tu ne mérites pas ça."

Sacha et Jim regardèrent le Pokémon Ombre clairement sous le choc.

Sacha ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme pour parler, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

"Alors, Sacha." Dit Scott. "Es-tu prêt pour ton troisième Match Extrême demain matin?"

Sacha approuva.

"Certainement, Scott." Répondit-il. "Je suis aussi prêt que jamais. J'irais maintenant si..."

"Ouah." Sourit Scott. "Minute, Papilusion. Il est presque minuit. Il est actuellement au milieu de quelque chose. Tu ne t'accorderas pas de faveurs en fonçant."

Il ria.

"Par ailleurs." Continua Scott. "Il y a certaines règles que tu devras respecter pour la prochaine arène. Je vais avoir une liste pour toi à neuf heures demain matin, qui te dira de quoi tu as de besoin."

"De quoi j'ai de besoin?" Demanda Sacha. "Que voulez-vous dire?"

Scott sourit, avant de taper son nez.

* * *

"Merde!" Hurla Dennis, alors qu'il s'avança à travers les restes du laboratoire, où les combats avaient pris place.

"Monsieur!" Interpella un technicien de rechange du laboratoire. Le technicien habillé en blanc avait fait parti de l'équipe pour ramener l'endroit avec lui. "Nous sommes en train d'examiner quels dégâts ont été causés."

Dennis le regarda avec un éclat pierreux.

"Ne me dites pas ça." Dit-il. "Faites-le d'abord."

Le technicien sembla un peu intimidé, avant de retourner au travail, aux côtés du reste d'eux.

"Nous avons réussi à récupérer l'ADN de codage Zénith, monsieur!" Interpella un deuxième technicien de laboratoire. "Il n'a pas été détruit ou retiré du système. Je crois que les échantillons originaux pourraient également se trouver encore dans le coin."

Dennis sourit froidement.

"Alors transportez-les au deuxième plus grand laboratoire que nous avons." Répondit-il. "Faites-en ce que vous pouvez."

Il se retourna.

"Et la carte alors?" Demanda-t-il.

Un troisième technicien secoua la tête.

"Le disque dur a été endommagé." Répondit-il. "Peut-être que nous pouvons le réparer. Mais..."

"Ne me donnez pas un peut-être!" Hurla Dennis. "Emmenez-le avec vous. Si vous pouvez le réparer, c'est bon. Si vous ne pouvez pas, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps!"

Lâchant presque la machine, le technicien se retourna, avec elle sous le bras et quitta la pièce.

"Pourquoi suis-je entouré de putains d''idiots." Dit furieusement Dennis.

* * *

**Armand a finalement trouvé un moyen d'aller sur l'Île de l'Évolution.**

**Nightmare qui est sympathique envers Max, et qui réussit à esquiver une Ball'Ombre de Dusk, c'est nouveau.**

**De quelles règles Scott parlait-il?**


	24. Le Génie Familier

Chapitre 24. Le Génie Familier.

* * *

_Résumé. Les Ancêtres ont disparu dans le ciel, apparemment pour ne jamais revenir. Solidad a essayé de réconforter Cindy, en offrant son aide si elle le voulait. Tout le monde réfléchissait sur les événements, alors qu'Adriane a découvert qu'Harley s'était échappé. Ailleurs Ari, Cindy et Arjun célébrèrent l'anniversaire de Cindy. Max, quant à lui, a gagné le Badge Lune de Marilou, avant de subir un malheureux accident avec la Ball'Ombre de Dusk. Et Dennis et son équipe ont parcouru les restes du laboratoire._

* * *

Ari grogna, alors qu'il sortit lentement du lit.

"D'abord, les contusions, et maintenant les égratignures d'ongles à travers moi." Marmonna-t-il, en regardant autour de lui pour ses pantalons. "Quelle nuit, quand même."

Toujours en souriant, il les trouva à moitié sous le lit, il les enfila et marcha vers la cuisine, où Arjun était assis à prendre un peu de café.

"Bonjour." Dit Arjun. "Je dois le dire, tu as vraiment l'air du diable ce matin."

Il passa le pot de café.

"Non, je vais bien." Répondit Ari. "Juste un peu irrité."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas." Dit Arjun.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Eh bien, tu t'es pris une raclée." Remarqua Arjun. "Pourquoi, que crois-tu que je voulais dire?"

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit Ari, en tendant la main vers son ordinateur portable. "Quand est-ce que vous partez?"

Il vit la réaction d'Arjun.

"Je dis pas ça pour essayer de me débarrasser de vous." Dit-il, rapidement. "Je ne faisais que le demander."

"Eh bien, n'as-tu pas dit qu'il y a un dresseur qui va venir ici tout à l'heure?" Demanda Arjun. "Je vais regarder le match entre toi et le challenger, et ensuite je vais prendre un bateau pour repartir avec eux."

"Hé, ça a du sens." Commenta Ari, en allumant son ordinateur portable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Arjun.

"Je ne fais qu'envoyer à Scott une liste de Pokémons que je vais utiliser pour le match par courriel." Dit-il. "Ainsi, il pourra s'assurer que le challenger ai les bons."

"Pourquoi, comment tu te bats?" Demanda Arjun.

Ari lui dit.

"Ah, je vois." Commenta Arjun. "Quels sont les six que tu vas utiliser?"

Ari retourna son ordinateur portable pour lui montrer.

Arjun approuva.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'un d'eux." Remarqua-t-il, en pointant un des Pokémon montrés.

"Ouais." Répondit Ari. "Je l'ai eu d'un fossile que j'ai trouvé il y a quelques années."

"Et plusieurs autres que j'ai vu auparavant." Commenta Arjun. "Noctunoir en particulier."

"Mmm-hmm." Dit Ari. "Comment s'est passé l'entraînement que vous avez planifié hier soir?"

"Très bien." Répondit Arjun. "Très stimulant."

"Alors, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, à part jouer le jeu de l'attente." Dit Ari, alors qu'il mit l'information pertinente sur le courriel et cliqua sur le bouton Envoyer. "Bon, que diriez-vous d'un petit déjeuner? Vous en voulez?"

* * *

"Bien, Sacha." Remarqua Scott, alors qu'il vint arpenter dans la chambre de Sacha.

Sacha ne faisait qu'enfiler ses chaussures, tandis que Flora était encore au lit.

"Bonjour, Scott." Dit Sacha.

"Vous n'avez jamais appris à frapper?" Demanda Nightmare, en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Scott tendit un morceau de papier à Sacha, qui lui prit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je vais t'expliquer." Dit Scott. "Tu as déjà voyagé sur les Îles Orange? Tu as déjà participé à la Ligue Orange?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Exact. J'ai gagné la Ligue Orange."

"Tu te souviens de l'Île Tartoufo?" Dit Scott.

Sacha essaya de s'en souvenir.

"Vaguement." Répondit-il.

"Le nom du champion d'arène était Rudy." Dit Scott.

Sacha grogna.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Je me souviens de lui. Pourquoi?"

"Le Manoir Extrême fonctionne dans les mêmes principes que l'arène de l'Île Tartoufo." Dit Scott. "Seulement, c'est le génie qui choisit les types. Tu dois prendre six Pokémons du même type que les siens. Sur ce morceau de papier se trouve une liste des types qu'il te faut."

"D'accord." Répondit Sacha, en regardant le papier. "Je vois."

Il claqua sa langue.

"Je vais descendre appeler le Professeur Chen." Dit-il, avant de regarder Flora. "Je vais revenir, et ensuite nous pourrons aller prendre le petit déjeuner."

"D'accord." Dit Flora, alors que Sacha se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il regarda Pikachu.

"Est-ce que tu vas attendre ici avec Flora?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pi?" Répondit Pikachu, un peu confus.

"Le type électrique n'est pas sur la liste." Répondit Sacha. "Alors, il semblerait que je ne peux pas t'utiliser, Pikachu."

Pikachu sembla un peu contrarié, avant que Nightmare tousse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Dit Sacha, en regardant le Pokémon Ombre. "Tu vas te battre."

"Foutrement génial!" Acclama Nightmare. "C'est l'heure du Persian Noir!"

Il sortit une bouteille de Persian Noir, et commença à en avaler le contenu.

* * *

"Ah, je vois." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. "Alors, tu es déjà fin prêt pour ton troisième match de la Ligue Extrême."

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Je me dirige vers l'Île de l'Évolution plus tard aujourd'hui."

L'un des yeux du Professeur Chen trembla légèrement, avant de redevenir normal.

"Ah." Dit-il. "Je ne suis pas familier avec cet endroit."

"Moi non plus." Dit Sacha. "Alors, j'ai besoin d'échanger certains Pokémons."

"Bien entendu." Sourit le Professeur Chen. "Qui et de quoi as-tu de besoin?"

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, avant de regarder les photos à l'écran de ses Pokémons à côté de l'ordinateur.

"Voyons voir." Dit-il, en cochant les cases à cocher avec sa souris. "J'ai besoin de... Lui, lui, lui, lui et elle. Il me faut un type sol, un type plante, un type eau, un type combat et un type feu, tout comme le type spectre que j'ai déjà."

"Bien." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. "Je vais commencer le transfert dans un instant, si tu veux bien insérer les Pokéballs que tu renvoies."

Sacha le fit, en plaçant les quatre Pokéballs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, cinq Pokéballs arrivèrent.

Il les plaça rapidement sur sa ceinture, avant de regarder le Professeur Chen.

"Au fait, Sacha." Dit le Professeur Chen, en le regardant. "Sois prudent."

"Je le suis toujours." Répondit Sacha. "Pourquoi?"

"Je ne peux pas être inquiet pour les dresseurs dont je m'occupe de leurs Pokémons?" Demanda le Professeur Chen. "Je ne veux pas avoir à leur éclater les tristes nouvelles que leur dresseur a été blessé."

Il s'arrêta.

"C'est pour cette raison que j'ai Jacky pour faire ça."

Sacha réussit à faire un sourire.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance pour aujourd'hui." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Assures-toi de gagner le match, et quand tu le voudras, je vais te renvoyer tes Pokémons de voyage réguliers."

"Merci." Sourit Sacha. "Au revoir, Professeur. Et dites à ma mère et mon père que je vais les appeler lorsque mon match sera fini."

"Je suis certain de faire ça." Dit le Professeur Chen, alors qu'il raccrocha.

* * *

Sacha se retourna, et vit Jim parler sur son téléphone portable à quelqu'un.

Il s'avança lentement, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

"Ouais, je pense toujours à toi." Dit Jim. "Je te verrai dans quelques semaines, quelques mois au maximum, hein?"

Il y avait une réponse sourde à l'autre bout.

Jim vit Sacha s'approcher, et le chassa, en lui disant silencieusement une série de mots très désagréable.

Sacha fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air offensé en s'en moquant, avant d'approuver et de s'éloigner.

* * *

"Je peux battre autant de connaissances aléatoires." Dit Max. "Savais-tu que manger un foie entier de Tauros peut tuer, parce que c'est toxique. Mais, manger le rein agira comme un antidote."

"D'accord, j'abandonne." Répondit Jim. "Tu m'as battu sur les faits inutiles."

"Et Max a encore gagné!" Dit triomphalement Max. "Je suis génial."

"Alors, tu te diriges vers la prochaine arène maintenant?" Remarqua Jim, en regardant Max.

Max approuva.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "C'est exactement ce que je vais faire."

"Pierropolis, ou Sycomorama?" Demanda Sacha, en renversant presque son jus d'Orange, alors qu'il se déplaça.

"Sycomorama est l'arène de type plante, non?" Demanda Max.

"Ouais." Dit Flora, avant de regarder Sacha. "Tu te souviens comment tu as utilisé Griknot dans ce match?"

Sacha ria.

"Ouais, c'était son premier match compétitif." Dit-il.

"Eh bien, ça a été génial de vous avoir revu les amis." Sourit Aurore. "Nous devrions encore voyager ensemble un de ces jours."

"Ouais." Remarqua Sacha, avant que Nightmare surgisse à travers la table.

"Est-ce que l'agaçant est parti?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, Max est encore là." Dit Flora, sans réfléchir. "Il est assis derrière toi."

Nightmare se retourna, pour voir Max lui lancer un regard noir.

"Tu flottes dans mon déjeuner." Dit furieusement Max.

Nightmare regarda en dessous.

"Pas étonnant que je peux goûter du Bacon de Groret et des Œufs de Poussifeu." Commenta-t-il. "C'est bon."

"Tu manges à travers ton estomac?" Demanda Aurore.

"En fait, ma bouche est là où se trouve mon estomac." Dit Nightmare, en ouvrant délibérément sa bouche plus grande et avaler la moitié du petit déjeuner de Max. "De plus, le meilleur dans tout ça c'est qu'on dirait qu'il veut m'attaquer, mais je sais qu'il ne peut actuellement pas courir après moi."

Max grogna, avec le regard agacé sur son visage qui disparut, alors que Nightmare disparu.

"J'espère sincèrement qu'il va se faire battre dans ton Match Extrême." Remarqua-t-il. "Mais, que tu vas tout de même gagner."

"Merci Max." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'ils se levèrent tous les cinq pour partir.

Max se leva lentement, en marchant toujours très délicatement.

"Bon sang, ces pantalons m'irritent vraiment." Marmonna-t-il. "Ça fait mal, ça fait mal."

Jim ricana.

"Emprunte une des robes à Aurore." Dit-il, en plaisantant. "Ainsi, tes pantalons ne t'irriteront plus."

Max et Aurore le foudroyèrent du regard, avant que Flora le frappe légèrement derrière la tête. Sacha essayait de cacher son sourire.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." Dit-elle.

"Nightmare n'est pas d'accord." Remarqua Nightmare, en réapparaissant. "C'est hilarant. Et ne pensez même pas à me frapper, parce que je vais disparaître. Et vous passerez pour des idiots. Comme d'habitude."

"Pense simplement au vélo que tu devras faire pour aller à Pierropolis." Remarqua Sacha, en regardant Max.

Max grogna.

"Ok, allons à Sycomorama." Marmonna-t-il, en grimaçant à travers le col.

* * *

"Alors, c'est le bateau?" Remarqua Sacha, en le regardant.

Scott s'approcha d'eux.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "J'ai un marin expérimenté, qui peut traverser les vagues sans aucun problème."

"Tant mieux." Marmonna Jim. "Au moins il y a une petite chance que nous puissions mourir cette fois."

"C'est quoi son problème?" Demanda Scott.

"Il s'est presque noyé." Répondit Flora. "Alors, il est capricieux."

"Je ne suis pas capricieux." Dit Jim, en la fixant. "Si j'étais capricieux, je courrais partout en criant comment nous allons tous mourir."

"Le voyage en bateau est parfaitement sécuritaire." Dit Sacha, avant qu'une énorme flamme émerge du bateau que Scott avait loué. "Arceus Christ, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!"

Une femme aux cheveux verts sortit sa tête de la cabine.

"Désolé!" Interpella-t-elle. "J'ai mis beaucoup trop de fluide léger sur le barbecue."

"Qui a un barbecue à neuf heures du matin?" Demanda Flora.

"Hé, j'ai été debout toute la nuit." Dit la propriétaire du bateau, un peu agacée.

Sacha la regarda.

"D'où est-ce que je vous connais?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part."

Elle le regarda.

"L'élu." Sourit-elle.

Il grogna.

"L'île Shamouti." Répondit-il. "Les Îles Oranges, il y a quelques années."

"Comment vas-tu?" Dit-elle. "Sacha, c'est ça?"

"Ouais, je vais bien." Répondit Sacha, en grattant sa tête. "Maren, je crois."

Elle sourit.

"C'est bien ça."

Elle regarda Flora et Jim.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à la fille aux cheveux rouges?" Demanda-t-elle. "Celle qui semblait très gentille avec toi."

Flora devint légèrement rouge.

Jim ricana.

"Qui est mal à l'aise maintenant?" Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

"La ferme, Jim." Dit Flora.

"Elle... Est rentrée chez elle pour devenir la championne d'arène là-bas." Répondit Sacha. "Et l'autre gars... Ouais, il travaille avec le Professeur Chen maintenant."

"Eh bien, regardez ça." Commenta Maren. "Quoiqu'il en soit, j'imagine que tu veux un transport vers l'Île de l'Évolution."

"Ça serait génial." Dit Sacha. "Surtout s'il y a un barbecue en cours."

Flora grogna, alors que Nightmare apparu de nul part.

"Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir." Dit-il. "Une Persian Noir et un peu d'Ecremeuh grillé à bord."

"Eh bien, c'est ton jour de chance." Remarqua Maren. "Quel Ectoplasma charmant."

"Si seulement elle le savait." Marmonna Jim, en faisant un clin d'œil à Nightmare.

"Hé, Jim." Dit Nightmare. "Tu voudrais peut-être foutrement m'éviter pendant que nous sommes au milieu de l'océan."

Jim la ferma instantanément.

"Bien, allons-y." Sourit Scott, en frottant ses mains ensemble. "Je veux voir comment ses deux enfants fous vont s'y mettre."

"Ouais, je suis impatient de voir comment cet ermite va s'en sortir contre Sacha." Dit Jim.

Scott sourit.

"Ermite est peut-être un peu fort." Dit-il. "Auriez-vous considéré Spencer comme un ermite?"

"Eh bien..." Répondit Sacha, avant d'y repenser. "En fait, je ne vais pas dire un méchant mot contre ce type."

* * *

"Dis donc, ça goûte très bon." Remarqua Nightmare, en s'appuyant contre le bord du bateau. "Maintenant, je suis sur le point de dormir pendant quelques heures, et..."

"Et le match alors?" S'écria Sacha.

"Oublie le match." Dit Nightmare. "Je vais me coucher pour l'instant. Réveille-moi lorsque tu seras prêt pour le match. Mais prends garde si c'est trop tôt."

"Eh, c'est quoi le pire qui peut arriver?" Répondit Sacha, alors que le bateau frappa une vague.

Jim avait saisi le côté du bateau, son visage un peu blanc.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pense que c'est sécuritaire pour nous de voyager pendant que la conductrice mange un pilon de Poussifeu?" Demanda-t-il.

"Calme-toi." Dit Flora. "Tu veux que Dusk te donne une Hypnose pour te calmer?"

"Avec Nightmare dans le coin?" Demanda Jim. "Pas question. Il va sûrement gribouiller sur mon visage ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Nightmare ne fait pas ça." Souligna Sacha.

"Il a un marqueur magique et un regard diabolique sur son visage." Dit Jim.

"Tu exagères." Murmura Sacha.

"Non, pas du tout." Répondit Jim.

"Calmez-vous, d'accord?" Ria Scott. "Pensez à quel point ça va être génial d'être de retour sur la terre ferme."

"Parlant de ça." Interpella Maren. "Nous devrions accoster sur l'Île de l'Évolution d'ici les dix prochaine minutes."

"Je vois." Dit Sacha, en faisant des bonds, et en frappant l'air.

Jim poussa un cri surpris, tandis que le bateau secoua légèrement.

"Veux-tu ne pas faire ça?!" Cria-t-il.

"Désolé, vieux." Dit Sacha, en s'asseyant.

* * *

"Et nous y voilà." Dit Maren, en jetant une corde autour du bollard sur le quai.

"Bientôt." S'écria Sacha, en sautant hors du bateau et sur le quai. "Nous allons bientôt nous battre."

"Alors, que pouvez-vous nous dire du Génie?" Demanda Jim à Scott, alors qu'il sortit du bateau, un soulagement gravé sur son visage.

Scott sourit.

"Rien." Dit-il. "Désolé."

"Ah, ça va." Dit Jim, tandis que Sacha se retourna et aida Flora à sortir du bateau.

"Je crois que je vais retourner sur le territoire continental." Interpella Maren, alors que Scott descendit. "Passez-moi un coup de fil lorsque vous voudrez repartir."

"Certainement." Répondit Scott, tandis qu'il gratta son bras. "Bon. Allons trouver le Manoir Extrême."

"Le Manoir Extrême." Dit Sacha, en frappant l'air. "Allons-y."

Scott fit signe au sentier étroit qui traversait la forêt.

"Bien." Répondit-il. "Allez-y, et je vais vous rattraper. J'ai juste besoin de passer un coup de fil."

"C'est bon." Dit Jim, en semblant plus ravi qu'ils étaient loin de l'eau.

Ils commencèrent tous les trois leur périple à travers les bois.

En les regardant partir, Scott sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Finalement, il obtint une réponse.

"Ouais, je suis sur le quai." Dit-il. "Ça t'ennuierai de passer me prendre?"

"Ouais, d'accord." Répondit la voix, avant de raccrocher.

Environ cinq à six secondes plus tard, un Gallame apparut dans un éclat lumineux blanc.

"Bonjour." Remarqua Scott.

Le Pokémon Lame s'inclina, avant de faire signe au sentier.

"Oui, merci." Sourit Scott.

Ils disparurent lentement tous les deux dans le même éclat lumineux blanc duquel Gallame était apparu.

* * *

"Non mais je rêve." Remarqua Jim. "Même si quelqu'un me l'avait dit, je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'était le Manoir Extrême."

"Ça semble... Un peu effrayant." Commenta Flora, en regardant l'Arène Extrême.

"Ouais, mais je suis entré dans des bâtiments bien plus effrayants pour essayer d'obtenir des badges ou des emblèmes." Répondit Sacha, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Comme quand?" Demanda Flora.

"La Tour Pokémon de Lavandia, et l'arène de Rosalia." Dit Sacha, en saisissant la poignée.

Il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir, et Scott se retourna avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça a été aussi long?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim et Flora le regardèrent.

"Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici aussi vite?" Demanda Jim.

Scott ricana.

"Magie." Répondit-il.

"Alors, où est ce Génie Extrême?" Hurla Sacha.

"Ho-oh, ne crie pas." Dit Jim, agacé.

Le sourire de Scott devint plus grand, alors qu'il s'écarta...

Pour révéler qu'Ari se tenait là.

Quoique, un Ari qui semblait un peu plus battu que la dernière fois que l'un d'eux l'avait vu. Il avait un grand œil noir.

"Joli œil au beurre noir." Commenta Jim.

"Merci." Répondit Ari, un peu sarcastiquement, alors que Sacha vit le terrain derrière lui.

"Alors, c'est toi le Génie Extrême?" Demanda Sacha, légèrement surpris.

Ari approuva.

"Il n'y a personne d'autre ici." Remarqua-t-il. "Sauf mon arbitre."

Le trio se retourna, alors que Cindy sortit d'une autre pièce, en baillant un peu.

"Alors." Dit Ari, en frottant ses mains ensemble. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. Mais, bon, allons-y. Es-tu prêt pour ça, l'ami?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Sacha. "Cette fois, je ne compte pas régler ça pour une Pierre Feu."

* * *

Flora, Jim et Pikachu s'assirent sur le côté de l'arène, tandis que Scott s'assit à côté d'un grand levier.

"Qu'est-ce que ça va faire?" Demanda Jim.

"Tu vas voir." Sourit Scott, alors que Sacha et Ari prirent leur place sur le terrain. Cindy était debout au milieu, et commença lire les règles de la petite carte.

"Le match du Manoir Extrême opposant le Maître du Manoir Ari DeVarro et le challenger Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette est sur le point de commencer. Chaque dresseur utilisera six Pokémons dans une série de matchs éliminatoires du type. La machine à votre droite interpelle le type requis à être utilisé dans le match. Si un type qui n'est pas du type désigné est appelé, le dresseur fera face à une disqualification immédiate, sauf si c'était une erreur honnête. Dans le cas d'un match nul, ça sera alors la décision du Maître du Manoir, de l'arbitre et du Juge Extrême de prendre une décision à savoir si le challenger est digne de se voir attribuer l'Emblème Ardent."

"Wow, c'est compliqué." Remarqua Flora.

"Pas vraiment." Dit Scott. "En gros, c'est deux Pokémons du même type qui s'affrontent."

"Et vous êtes le Juge Extrême." Commenta Jim. "Pas vrai?"

Scott approuva.

"C'est exact." Répondit-il.

"Juge Extrême." Interpella Cindy, tandis qu'elle prit ses drapeaux. "Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît utiliser la machine pour faire appel au premier type."

Scott tendit la main, et abaissa le levier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une énorme voix explosive émergea à travers d'un système de haut-parleur.

"Le Type Combat!" Interpella-t-elle.

"Alors, est-ce que chaque dresseur pourrait envoyer un Pokémon de type combat, s'il vous plaît?" Demanda Cindy.

Sacha atteignit sa ceinture, et en sortit une Pokéball. Il appuya sur le bouton, et l'agrandit à deux fois sa taille habituelle.

"Ok, Colossinge." Interpella-t-il, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche. "Je te choisis!"

Il envoya le Pokémon Porsinge, qui cligna légèrement des yeux. Ensuite, il se retourna et foudroya Sacha du regard.

"Euh... Ne me regarde pas comme ça." Supplia Sacha. "Abats simplement peu importe ce qu'Ari envoie."

Colossinge approuva, avant de réduire ses yeux sur Sacha.

Le Maître du Manoir sortit paresseusement une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Gallame!" Hurla Ari. "À l'attaque!"

Presque au bon moment, le Pokémon Lame apparu.

Sacha grogna.

"Bordel." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

"Sage décision." Murmura Jim. "Avoir un Gallame dans le coin pour contrer la plupart des types combat."

"Ouais." Dit Scott. "En effet."

"Gallame contre Colossinge." Déclara Cindy, en élevant ses drapeaux. "Commencez!"

"Très bien, Colossinge!" Hurla Sacha. "Commence avec l'attaque Coup-Croix!"

En croisant ses bras, le Pokémon Porsinge fonça en avant, prêt à frapper Gallame.

"Teleport!" Ordonna Ari.

Gallame disparut rapidement, laissant Colossinge se glisser dans les airs.

"Choc Mental!" Hurla Ari, alors que Gallame réapparut de l'autre côté de l'arène, devant Sacha.

Les yeux de Gallame commencèrent à briller d'une lumière bleue. La même lumière bleue qui entoura Colossinge. Le Pokémon de type combat grogna dans l'inconfort, alors qu'il essaya d'échapper à l'emprise de l'esprit de Gallame.

Lentement et sûrement, il réussit à le faire.

"Je savais que tu avais la puissance pour le faire." Interpella Sacha. "Utilise l'attaque Belier!"

Colossinge courra à nouveau en avant, sa fourrure brillante légèrement.

Ari fit rapidement sa stratégie pour contre-attaquer.

"Gallame, Ruse!" Interpella-t-il.

En plissant ses lames, et en sautant sur le côté, Gallame esquiva calmement le coup du Colossinge furieux.

"Coupe Psycho!" Cria Ari.

Les mêmes lames commencèrent à briller et à craquer avec une énergie psychique bleue, avant que Gallame les étendes et les envoies s'écraser dans le dos de Colossinge, qui hurla de douleur.

"Colossinge, retourne-toi et attaque Poing-Karaté!" Cria Sacha, inquiet. À moins que lui et Colossinge puissent décrocher un coup sur Gallame, ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner.

Colossinge le fit, en se retournant pour décrocher la puissante attaque sur Gallame.

Le Pokémon de type psy et combat se téléporta rapidement, esquivant le coup avec une facilité presque arrogante.

"Allez, Colossinge!" Interpella Sacha, l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage. Si Gallame était aussi rusé, alors quelle chance aurait-il contre les cinq autres Pokémons d'Ari. C'était la première fois qu'il avait affronté le dresseur dans un match compétitif à un contre un. "Nous devons nous reprendre. Gallame n'a pas une grande défense. Alors, si tu peux décrocher quelques puissants coups, nous avons une chance."

Colossinge fixa Gallame, qui avait réapparu à quelques mètres de lui.

"Nous devons le faire avec prudence." Dit Sacha. "Nous nous précipitons, et ce Gallame va soit esquiver, ou te frapper par derrière. Et peu importe à quel point tu es fort, tu ne peux pas encaisser trop de Coupes Psycho."

_"Humain malingre."_ Dit Colossinge. _"Tu penses et tu parles trop, alors que je pourrais détruire."_

"Ok." Interpella Sacha. "Utilise l'attaque Tranche!"

Le Pokémon Porsinge sauta vers Gallame.

"Teleport et Coupe Psycho!" Ordonna Ari.

Sacha n'était pas dupe.

"Retourne-toi et attaque Ultimawashi!" Hurla-t-il.

Colossinge le fit, en tourbillonnant à une vitesse à laquelle personne ne s'attendait...

Et écrasa son pied dans le visage de Gallame, qui recula, en grognant de douleur.

Ari éleva un sourcil, légèrement surpris.

Son Gallame sauta rapidement.

* * *

"C'était malin." Remarqua Jim. "Sacha savait que Gallame allait réapparaître derrière Colossinge, alors il a demandé à Colossinge d'utiliser un mouvement qui serait très puissant contre Gallame."

"Parce que Gallame a une défense faible?" Demanda Flora.

"Parce que Gallame a une défense faible." Confirma Scott. "Habituellement, quelque chose d'aussi puissant à un point faible quelque part. Et dans le cas de Gallame... Il s'agit de sa défense."

"Je croyais que Gallame allait facilement l'emporter." Remarqua Jim. "Mais on dirait que Colossinge peut tout de même causer quelques dégâts. Peut-être que ça en arrivera à qui peut infliger le plus de dégâts."

"Colossinge, attaque Tranche!" Interpella Sacha.

Colossinge tendit la main, et ratissa ses griffes un peu cachés dans Gallame, qui s'effondra sur un genou dans la douleur.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Jim.

"Gallame, Psykoud'Boul!" Ordonna Ari.

La tête du Pokémon Lame commença à rayonner avec une lumière étincelante bleue et blanche, alors qu'il fonça en avant et écrasa son casque comme crâne dans l'estomac de Colossinge.

Colossinge laissa échapper un cri étranglé, avant de s'écraser lentement sur le sol.

"Casse-Brique!" Hurla Ari, avant de grimacer et de frotter son estomac.

Les deux poings de Gallame commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant qu'il les écrase sur le haut du crâne de Colossinge, le mettant instantanément KO.

Le Pokémon Porsinge s'effondra vaincu sur le sol, tandis que Sacha grogna.

"Oh non." Marmonna-t-il.

"Colossinge a été mis hors combat. Gallame est déclaré vainqueur." Dit Cindy, en élevant le drapeau.

Ari sourit, alors qu'il en tapa cinq à Gallame.

* * *

**Ainsi le match se joue en manches éliminatoires. Est-ce que ça va compliquer la tâche pour Sacha?**

**Le match commence mal pour Sacha, pourra-t-il se reprendre?**

**Plus que 100 chapitres, et j'aurai traduit la trilogie au grand complet.**


	25. Matchs Ardents

Chapitre 25. Matchs Ardents.

* * *

_Résumé. Ari et Arjun ont parlé, principalement au sujet de leurs plans pour l'avenir immédiat. Pendant ce temps, Scott a dit à Sacha ce dont il avait besoin pour son combat avec Ari. Sacha a immédiatement commencé à les obtenir du Professeur Chen. Pendant ce temps, Max et Aurore ont quitté le groupe, en direction de Sycomorama. Le trio et Scott se sont dirigés vers les quais, où Sacha a été représenté à Maren, la propriétaire du bateau qui les a emmené sur l'Île de l'Évolution. Une fois là-bas, Sacha et compagnie se sont vite rendus compte qu'Ari était le Génie Extrême du Manoir Extrême. Lui et Sacha se sont planifiés pour se battre. Sacha a envoyé son Colossinge contre le Gallame d'Ari, mais le Pokémon Porsinge a été vaincu, malgré d'avoir établi un match décent..._

* * *

"Colossinge, retour!" Interpella Sacha, en ramenant le Pokémon de type combat dans sa Pokéball.

"Gallame, reviens." Dit Ari, en ramenant également le Pokémon Lame. "Un magnifique combat, mon ami."

"Tu t'es bien défendu, Colossinge." Remarqua Sacha, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

"Je ne pensais pas que Colossinge endommagerait autant Gallame qu'il l'a fait." Commenta Ari. "Un Pokémon très puissant."

"Merci, Ari." Répondit Sacha. "Mais mes cinq autres Pokémons sont bien plus forts que Colossinge."

"J'aime bien penser que les miens sont également plus forts que Gallame." Dit Ari, d'un ton dégagé. "Alors, ne va pas croire que..."

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter tout le monde présent, et Arjun entra dans la pièce.

"Ne faites pas ça." Dit Cindy, un peu furieusement. "Vous m'avez fichu une de ces peurs."

"Désolé." Répondit Arjun, en s'excusant, alors qu'il s'assit à côté de Scott. "J'étais dehors à m'entraîner et j'ai perdu le fil du temps."

Ari secoua sa tête.

"En tout cas..." Dit-il.

Scott tendit la main vers le levier, et tira dessus.

Presque juste au bon moment, la voix forte voix explosive éclata partir des haut-parleurs.

"Le Type Eau!"

Légèrement confiant, Sacha tendit la main et sortit une Pokéball.

"Krabboss, je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon comme grand crabe orange apparut dans un éclat lumineux, alors que Sacha lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Krabboss!" S'écria Krabboss, en claquant ses pinces.

Ari sortit une de ses Pokéballs, et la lança dans les airs.

"Milobellus, à l'attaque!"

Sacha soupira intérieurement. Il savait que Milobellus pourrait être un adversaire coriace. Il en avait affronté un au moins à deux reprises de ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Contre Juan à l'arène d'Atalanopolis, et aussi contre Lucy à l'Arène de Pike.

Pikachu était passé par là, les deux fois, et avait vaincu le Pokémon Tendre. Mais, Pikachu n'était pas là. Krabboss était là.

Cindy éleva les drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Déclara-t-elle.

* * *

"Un match opposant un Pokémon de force brute et puissant contre un Pokémon d'une grâce incroyable." Commenta Arjun. "Ça devrait être intéressant."

"Très intéressant." Commenta Jim.

* * *

"Krabboss, attaque Bulles D'O!" Interpella Sacha.

"Milobellus, attaque Laser Glace!"

Krabboss ouvrit ses mâchoires, prêt à relâcher un puissants souffle d'énormes bulles.

Milobellus ouvrit sa bouche, en envoyant un rayon bleu froid de glace dans les bulles, les congelant solidement.

L'eau congelée s'écrasa sur le sol, et se cassa.

"Milobellus." Interpella Ari. "Attaque Ouragan!"

En cabrant sa queue en arrière, Milobellus visa le puissant appendice vers Krabboss, avant de créer un puissant vent fouettant, qui cria et hurla à travers les airs.

Krabboss grogna, alors que le vent fouetta autour de sa coque orange.

"Passe à travers!" Cria Sacha. "Et frappe Milobellus, avec Pince-Masse!"

Krabboss balança une énorme pince en avant, en coupant facilement à travers les vents.

L'énorme pince, brilla alors lumineusement, s'écrasa dans Milobellus, entraînant un cri de douleur du Pokémon Tendre.

"Ligotage!" Interpella Ari.

Milobellus tendit sa queue, essayant de piéger Krabboss.

"Dégage de là!" Hurla Sacha.

Krabboss saborda loin, esquivant facilement les lents mouvements lourds de Milobellus.

* * *

"Je croyais que Milobellus était plus agile et gracieux que ça." Commenta Flora. "Chacun que j'ai déjà vu l'était."

Arjun la regarda.

"Si tu en avais vu un dans l'eau, je parierais." Remarqua-t-il. "Cependant, sur la terre, un Pokémon comme Milobellus est un peu resserré en mouvement. Et le dresseur doit vraiment travailler dur pour sortir le plus de ça, dans ce genre de situation."

Jim sourit.

"Krabboss peut bouger mieux que Milobellus lorsqu'il est sur la terre." Dit-il.

* * *

"Alors, nous allons employer des tactiques de fuite." Murmura Sacha, en entendant ce que Jim avait dit.

Il regarda Krabboss.

"Lance l'attaque Pistolet A O!"

Krabboss ouvrit sa bouche, en tirant un torrent d'eau vers Milobellus, qui le repoussa facilement.

"À présent, utilise l'attaque Ecrasement!"

Krabboss fléchit ses jambes, avant de sauter dans les airs.

"Repousse-le avec Hydroqueue!" Hurla Ari.

Milobellus balança sa queue vers le haut, le grand appendice ruisselant d'eau.

Krabboss grogna, alors qu'il fut projeté en arrière par la force du coup.

"Ça a du faire mal." Commenta Flora, alors que Krabboss se releva lentement.

"Pika!" Hurla Pikachu, en essayant d'encourager et de motiver Krabboss.

Krabboss cliqua ses pinces comme réponse, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Milobellus.

Ari caressa son menton.

"Il faut prendre des précautions, Milobellus." Dit-il. "Attaque Anneau Hydro."

Sacha sourit.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Krabboss, attaque Provoc!"

"Quoi?!" Dit Ari, son calme disparu pour une fraction seconde, avant de réapparaître.

Alors que Milobellus essaya d'utiliser l'attaque pour récupérer de l'énergie, Krabboss souleva une pince et fit un geste obscène au Pokémon Tendre.

Milobellus fixa furieusement le Pokémon Pince contre ce geste implicite.

"Eh bien, je crois qu'on va devoir faire ça à l'ancienne." Dit Ari. "Utilise l'attaque Hydrocanon!"

Milobellus ouvrit sa petite bouche, relâchant un puissante souffle d'eau vers Krabboss.

"Abri!" Hurla Sacha.

Krabboss réussit à tordre les deux pinces en avant de son corps, créant une grosse bulle protectrice qui bloqua facilement le coup.

Krabboss abaissa les membres, avant de laisser tomber la protection.

"Attaque Tir De Boue!" Ordonna Sacha.

En grattant une de ses griffes sur le sol, Krabboss envoya un puissant souffle de boue strier dans les yeux de Milobellus.

Ari sourit légèrement.

"Fonçons." Interpella-t-il. "Voile Miroir!"

"Oh non!" Grogna Sacha, tandis que la surface des écailles de Milobellus commencèrent à briller et à rayonner avec une lumière argentée.

Ensuite, la lumière se tendit et frappa Krabboss de plein fouet.

Le Pokémon Pince tomba légèrement, en ayant l'air épuisé après les effets du coup.

* * *

"Voile Miroir est un excellent égalisateur." Remarqua Jim. "Répliquer avec deux fois plus de dégâts."

"Ouais." Commenta Scott. "Alors, ce match devient très tendu. Je me demande qui en sortira vainqueur."

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Interpella Flora.

"Pikapi!"

* * *

"Aller, Krabboss!" Supplia Sacha, en regardant son Pokémon légèrement étourdi. "On peut se reprendre."

Krabboss grogna, avant de se redresser.

"Génial." Dit Sacha. "Bien. Utilise l'attaque Pince-Masse!"

Krabboss saborda en avant, un peu plus lentement qu'avant, mais toujours avec plus de vitesse que Milobellus pouvait rassembler pour esquiver.

Milobellus laissa échapper un autre cri de douleur, tandis que la puissante attaque pince s'écrasa sur elle.

"Krabboss." Interpella Sacha. "Finissons-en maintenant. J'espère simplement que ça va fonctionner."

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Attaque Guillotine!"

* * *

Flora, Jim Scott, Arjun et Pikachu retinrent tous leur souffle, alors que Krabboss tendit ses pinces, l'écart entre eux vibrante d'énergie...

Et la laissa sortir, tandis que la griffe se referma autour du cou de Milobellus, et bien fermement.

Milobellus laissa échapper un soupir de douleur, avant de fermer les yeux et de glisser sur le sol.

Sacha frappa l'air, alors que Cindy éleva son drapeau.

"Milobellus a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Krabboss est déclaré vainqueur."

"On dirait que cette incapacité de bouger librement sur la terre a coûté cher à Milobellus." Remarqua Scott. "Mais, bon, Krabboss était plus fort que ce que la plupart d'entre nous pensaient."

"C'est un Pokémon qu'il n'a pas utilisé aussi souvent." Commenta Flora. "Mais, il semble très fort."

Sacha et Ari rappelèrent respectivement leur Pokémon, Krabboss et Milobellus.

"Beau match." Remarqua Ari.

"Tu parles comme si c'était déjà fini." Répondit Sacha.

Ari sourit, alors qu'il regarda le levier.

"Ça ne fait que commencer." Dit-il.

La voix explosive réapparut des haut-parleurs cachés.

"Le Type Sol!"

Sacha s'y prépara rapidement.

"Le type sol." Murmura-t-il, en atteignant sa prochaine Pokéball.

"Je te laisse choisir le premier." Dit sèchement Ari. "Parce qu'il n'y aucune chance que tu battes mon Pokémon sol."

"Je ne parierais pas là-dessus." Répondit Sacha, en lançant la Pokéball dans les airs. "Voyons voir si tes attaques de type sol fonctionnent sur ça. Scorvol, je te choisis!"

La Pokéball explosa, envoyant le Pokémon Scorpicroc, qui atterrit immédiatement sur sa queue.

"Scor!" Siffla le Pokémon de type sol et vol.

"Je vois ce que tu essaies de faire." Remarqua Ari. "Mais, j'ai pensé que je pourrais jouer à ton propre jeu."

Il lança sa Pokéball.

"Carchacrok, à l'attaque!"

Sacha grogna, alors que le Pokémon Supersonic apparut de l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Oh merde!" Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

"Ouais, Scorvol est fichu." Commenta Jim.

"Je ne parlerais pas trop vite." Remarqua Arjun, en voyant le regard de détermination sur le visage de Scorvol. "Il semble vraiment prêt au combat. Je suis sûr que Scorvol va nous offrir un beau combat. Et on ne sait jamais."

Cindy éleva ses deux drapeaux.

"Commencez!"

Sacha pensa rapidement à sa stratégie. Ça pourrait ne pas être suffisant pour vaincre Carchacrok, mais lui et Scorvol étaient déterminés à faire de leur mieux pour battre le Pokémon Supersonic.

"Très bien, Scorvol." Interpella-t-il. "Frappons en premier. Utilise Vive-Attaque!"

Scorvol sauta dans les airs, prêt à frapper Carchacrok avec une frappe à la vitesse du tonnerre.

Ari ne cligna pas des yeux.

"Attaque Tete de Fer!" Contra-t-il.

Carchacrok sauta gracieusement dans les airs, alors que son crâne commença à briller avec une lumière brillante argentée.

Scorvol laissa échapper un grognement de douleur tandis qu'il fut écrasé par la puissante frappe.

"Allez!" Interpella Sacha, alors que Scorvol sauta, en cliquant ses pinces. "Lance l'attaque Plaie-Croix!"

Scorvol croisa ses pinces, avant de sauter en avant et de les sabrer dans Carchacrok somme une croix en mouvement.

Carchacrok laissa échapper un léger sifflement, en regardant le Scorvol défiant.

"Carchacrok, attaque Dracogriffe!" Ordonna Ari.

Les griffes sur les ailes de Carchacrok commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant qu'il raye le Pokémon Scorpicroc.

"Esquive!" Hurla Sacha.

Scorvol réussit à glisser loin, en esquivant le coup.

"Maintenant, Scorvol!" Interpella Sacha. "Réplique avec Crocs Givre!"

Les longs crocs pointus dans la bouche de Scorvol commencèrent à briller d'une lumière bleue, et à geler. Il tomba ensuite en bas et mordit l'aile de Carchacrok.

Contrairement après avoir pris le coup de la Plaie-Croix, Carchacrok laissa échapper un rugissement de douleur, clairement blessé par les effets de l'attaque. Une partie de son aile était congelée par l'attaque.

* * *

"Ouah." Remarqua Jim. "Je ne l'avais pas venu venir."

"Maintenant, tu as l'air comme si tu ravalais tes paroles." Commenta Flora.

* * *

"Carchacrok." Dit Ari. "Belier!"

Le Pokémon Supersonic sauta dans les airs, en bougeant toujours avec difficulté à cause de l'aile congelée. Mais il réussit tout de même à toucher Scorvol avec le puissant coup, qui renversa le Pokémon Scorpicroc sur son dos.

"Vas-y avec l'attaque Machouille!" Cria Ari, en voyant que Scorvol était vulnérable.

Sacha se tendit, en essayant de penser désespérément à un mouvement qui pourrait arrêter Carchacrok.

Ensuite, ça le frappa.

"Scorvol, Grincement!" Hurla-t-il.

Le Pokémon de type sol et vol ouvrit sa bouche, et émit un horrible son, criant perceur d'oreille qui fit tressaillir toutes les personnes présentes dans le bruit terrible.

"Attaque Tranche-Nuit!" Cria Sacha.

Scorvol sauta, les griffes craquantes avec de l'énergie noire. Ensuite, il glissa dans les airs, et les ratissa à travers le corps de Carchacrok.

Carchacrok rugit à nouveau, cette fois plus de colère que de douleur.

"Carchacrok." Dit Ari. "Aller. Fais simplement le vide dans ta tête, et on va se reprendre."

Le Pokémon Supersonic atterrit lentement sur le sol, et le fit, en respirant profondément.

"Bien." Interpella Ari. "Une attaque Dracocharge, ça te dis!"

Carchacrok évasa ses ailes, en éliminant le reste de la glace. Il vola ensuite vers Scorvol à une vitesse rapide, en transformant son corps en une puissante balle bleue.

"Scorvol!" Hurla Sacha. "Vas-y! Utilise l'attaque Croc Givres!"

Encore une fois, les dents de Scorvol commencèrent à briller et à geler, alors que le Pokémon Scorpicroc prépara l'attaque.

Il glissa ensuite vers le Carchacrok approchant, en ouvrant la bouche aussi grandement que possible.

Carchacrok ne semblait pas prêt à se retirer de l'attaque. Pas plus que Scorvol.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent avec un mélange de surprise, de peur et d'intérêt, tandis que Carchacrok s'écrasa dans Scorvol, et continua à repousser le Pokémon Scorpicroc dans les airs. Vers le mur.

Le courageux Scorvol continua à essayer de répliquer en mordant Carchacrok sur son long cou bleu foncé avec une série d'attaques Croc Givres.

"Vas-y!" Hurla Sacha, en sentant que Carchacrok s'affaiblissait légèrement. "Continue!"

Scorvol ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche, en préparant un autre Croc Givres. Les crocs dans sa bouche semblèrent s'allonger plus que jamais, alors qu'il se baissa et les referma sur le cou de Carchacrok pour une dernière fois.

Le Pokémon Supersonic poussa un cri d'agonie, avant que l'énergie latente bleue de la Dracocharge disparaisse.

Les deux Pokémons, avec rien pour les maintenir en l'air, tombèrent rapidement du ciel, Scorvol écrasé sous le poids du Pokémon Supersonic.

Cependant, Carchacrok sembla également dans un terrible état. Les deux Pokémons laissèrent échapper un dernier grognement de défiance l'un à l'autre...

Avant de s'évanouir en même temps.

"Scorvol et Carchacrok on été mis hors combat!" Déclara Cindy, en élevant les deux drapeaux.

Sacha et Ari se regardèrent, avant de hausser les épaules.

* * *

"Ouah." Remarqua Scott, alors qu'il regarda les deux dresseurs rappeler leur Pokémon. "Ce match est vraiment en train de se réchauffer."

"Je sais." Dit Arjun. "C'est un beau match. J'aimerais bien voir ce que nous réserve la suite."

Sacha et Ari regardèrent Scott.

"Bien." Dit Scott. "Après trois Pokémons, le score est à égalité."

Sacha et Ari approuvèrent, tandis que Scott tendit la main, et actionna le levier.

Après avoir déjà été entendu trois dois, le son imposant de la voix explosive, était devenu un peu nouvelle.

"Le Type Feu!"

Sacha sourit.

"En voilà un que je peux gagner." Dit-il, doucement à lui-même.

Ari retira une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Maganon, à l'attaque!" Cria-t-il, en envoyant le Pokémon Explosion.

Le sourire de Sacha continua.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il utilise?" Demanda Jim, en regardant Flora.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit Flora. "Mais, il a l'air confiant. Je crois qu'il a sans doute quelque chose comme Dracaufeu ou Simiabraz, en réserve."

Sacha sortit la Pokéball.

"Ça a une signification spéciale." Dit-il, en regardant Ari. "Le prochain Pokémon que je vais utiliser. Tu te souviens de notre dernier match? Tu te souviens de la Pierre Feu?"

Il appuya sur le bouton au milieu de la Pokéball, l'agrandissant.

"Ok, Pyroli." Cria Sacha. "Je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Flamme apparut, en ayant l'air prêt à se battre.

* * *

"Wow, tu ne pouvais pas avoir plus tort." Murmura Jim.

Sacha et Flora lui envoyèrent des regards noirs.

Pyroli resta parfaitement ignorant de ce qu'il laissait entendre.

"Maganon contre Pyroli." Dit Scott. "Ça devrait être intéressant."

"Vous savez bien quelle est la capacité de Pyroli?" Demanda Arjun, en regardant Jim et Flora.

"Torche?" Demanda Flora.

"Exact."

Cindy sembla ravie au nombre de types feu qui l'entourait.

"Très bien." Interpella-t-elle. "Commencez!"

* * *

"Maganon, attaque Mach Punch!" Ordonna Ari.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Maganon était paré pour l'attaque. Le Pokémon Explosion envoya un poing rapide comme l'éclair dans le corps de Pyroli, qui gémit de douleur.

"Hein?" Dit Sacha, surpris.

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais utiliser une attaque de type feu?" Demanda Ari. "Sois sérieux."

Pyroli se débarrassa des effets du Mach Punch, et grogna au Maganon bien plus grand.

"Pyroli, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Interpella Sacha.

Pyroli créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve au bout de son nez, avant de la lancer vers Maganon.

Ari ricana.

"Je ne peux peut-être pas l'utiliser pour attaquer." Dit-il. "Mais bloque-la avec Lance-Flamme!"

Maganon éleva son canon sur son bras, en envoyant un courant de flammes rouges chaudes émerger dans la Ball'Ombre approchante, la dispersant immédiatement en rien.

"Non!" S'écria Sacha, avant de regarder Pyroli.

Pyroli le regarda en arrière.

"Ok, essayons une tactique différente." Dit Sacha. "Utilise Vive-Attaque!"

Pyroli sauta en avant, se déplaçant à une vitesse de l'éclair.

Maganon grogna, alors que le petit Pokémon de type feu s'écrasa dans son ventre.

"Poing-Eclair!" Ordonna Ari.

Le bras libre de Maganon commença à craquer d'électricité, tandis que le Pokémon Explosion se baissa et balança son poing dans le visage de Pyroli.

Le Pokémon Flamme laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, alors que l'électricité statique coula dans ses muscles.

Il se laissa tomber sur un genou, en se secouant légèrement.

Presque comme s'il sentait l'imminente défaite de son adversaire, Maganon souleva le canon sur son bras libre et le pointa sur le visage du Pokémon de type feu fortement affaibli.

"J'en déduis que tu veux terminer avec Ultralaser." Commenta Ari, en regardant son Maganon.

Le Pokémon Explosion approuva, ardemment.

"Alors, laisse-toi aller." Dit Ari.

Une énergie lumineuse dorée commença à rayonner autour du baril du canon de Maganon, alors qu'il chargea l'énergie nécessaire pour l'attaque.

"Aller Pyroli!" Hurla Sacha, malade d'inquiétude pour la santé de son Pyroli. "Il faut que tu bouges. Aller! Je t'en prie!"

Il vit Pyroli essayer de se relever lentement...

Uniquement pour que Maganon relâche la puissante attaque rayon énergétique dans l'évolution de type feu d'Evoli, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

* * *

"Non!" Chuchota Flora, tandis que la puissant énergie s'évapora.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent l'endroit où était Pyroli, en s'attendant à voir un Pokémon de type feu vaincu.

Mais à leur grande surprise, le Pokémon Flamme n'était vu nul part.

Et un grand trou se trouvait à côté de Maganon, qui avait un regard perplexe sur son visage.

Le Pokémon Explosion haleta lourdement, alors que les efforts de relâcher l'Ultralaser l'attrapèrent.

"Où est...?" Commença à demander Ari, avant que Pyroli émerge du sol derrière son Pokémon.

"Est-ce que tu viens juste d'utiliser Tunnel de ton plein gré?" Demanda Sacha, surpris.

Pyroli laissa échapper un aboiement de reconnaissance, tandis qu'il foudroya le Maganon immobile du regard.

"D'accord." Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Pyroli ouvrit sa bouche, relâchant un déluge de flammes rouges chaudes dans le dos de Maganon.

Le Pokémon Explosion commença, lentement, à bouger à nouveau, en envoyant un regard sale à son adversaire.

"Maganon, attaque Exploforce!" Dit Ari, clairement agacé.

Maganon visa le canon sur son bras vers Pyroli, avant de relâcher une explosion énergétique blanche et bleue vers Pyroli.

"Esquive!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Flamme sauta facilement sur le côté, esquivant facilement le coup.

"Maganon, attaque Tomberoche!" Hurla Ari.

Toujours ravi de lui, Pyroli ne vit pas Maganon viser le sol légèrement devant lui.

Ensuite, Maganon écrasa son bras sur le sol, envoyant plusieurs roches s'écraser hors du sol.

Elles enfermèrent Pyroli en leur sein, ce qui provoqua le Pokémon Flamme à être incapable de bouger.

Sacha entendit, tout d'abord, un long gémissement pitoyable de son Pokémon. Ensuite, il n'y avait rien.

"Pyroli!" Cria-t-il, en courant sur le terrain pour essayer de sortir son Pokémon de là.

Cindy regarda Scott, qui approuva.

Ils savaient, tous les deux, que Pyroli était vaincu.

Elle leva son drapeau, tandis que Sacha déterra son Pyroli inconscient dans les rochers.

"Pyroli a été mis hors combat." Déclara Cindy. "Maganon est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Même avec la capacité avantageuse." Remarqua Arjun. "Maganon était simplement trop fort pour Pyroli."

"Je pense que Sacha a besoin de s'entraîner sérieusement avec Pyroli." Commenta Jim. "Je ne critique pas, mais..."

Il regarda Sacha et Ari rappeler leur Pokémon de type feu.

"Il n'y a plus que deux possibilités désormais." Dit Scott, en tendant le bras vers le levier. "Est-ce que ce sera spectre ou plante?"

"Je ne veux vraiment pas voir Nightmare en ce moment-ci." Grogna Jim.

"Oh, lâche Nightmare." Dit Flora. "C'est quoi le pire qui peut arriver?"

Scott abaissa le levier, tandis que la grosse voix émergea des haut-parleurs.

"Le Type Plante."

Jim poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ari réfléchit à la décision, en sachant que s'il gagnait le prochain match, il serait déclaré vainqueur. S'il perdait, alors...

_"Ah, Noctunoir ne m'a jamais laissé tomber Je le battrai dans cette manche, ou dans la prochaine. Ça n'a pas d'importance."_

Il retira sa cinquième Pokéball, et appuya sur le bouton, l'agrandissant au double de sa taille normale.

"À l'attaque!" Hurla-t-il, en la lançant dans les airs.

Sacha haleta en voyant le Pokémon qui apparut devant lui. C'en était un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, en raison de son incroyable rareté. De plus, le fait qu'il était censé être éteint.

Il avait un grand corps vert, avec plusieurs taches jaunes sur ce corps. Il s'équilibra sur quatre pattes courtes, et avait une bande jaune autour de son cou. Sur sa tête, il y avait plusieurs grands poils oranges.

"Un Vacilys!" S'écria Jim.

"Quoi?" Demanda Flora. "Je croyais qu'ils étaient éteints."

"On dirait que non." Dit sèchement Ari.

* * *

Sacha sourit, alors qu'il tendit la main vers derrière son dos et sortit sa propre Pokéball.

"Macronium!" Hurla-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Feuille apparut dans un éclat lumineux, tandis qu'il lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Macro!" S'écria le Pokémon de type plante, avant de sauter vers lui et de se blottir sur sa jambe.

"Salut, Macronium." Dit Sacha, un peu timidement. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Elle vit ensuite le Vacilys, et le regarda avec un regard confus. Presque comme si elle se demandait de quoi il s'agissait.

"Un Pokémon est un Pokémon, Macronium." Dit Sacha. "D'accord? Alors, fonçons et gagnons, gagnons, gagnons!"

Elle approuva.

Cindy éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Cria-t-elle.

Sacha et Ari se fixèrent l'un l'autre, avant de préparer à relâcher leur Pokémon l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

**Le match continue au prochain chapitre.**

**Pour l'instant Ari à l'avantage à 2-1. Sacha pourra-t-il se reprendre?**


	26. Spectres À l'Horizon

Chapitre 26. Spectres À l'Horizon.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Ari ont poursuivi leur match dans le Manoir Extrême, avec Sacha qui a envoyé Krabboss pour affronter le Milobellus d'Ari. Le Pokémon Pince a finalement réussi à en sortir vainqueur, en utilisant Guillotine sur le Pokémon Tendre. Cependant, le Scorvol de Sacha et le Carchacrok d'Ari ont combattu un match nul fortement contesté, se mettant KO tous les deux. Ensuite, le Maganon d'Ari a réussi à vaincre le Pyroli de Sacha avec assez de facilité. Laissant Sacha envoyer Macronium contre le Vacilys d'Ari..._

* * *

Les deux dresseurs se fixèrent l'un l'autre, avant de faire leur mouvements.

"Macronium, attaque Charge!" Ordonna Sacha.

Ari ne réagit pas, alors que le Pokémon Feuille fonça sur le sol, en baissant la tête.

Le Pokémon de type plante s'écrasa dans le Pokémon Bernacle à pleine vitesse.

Pourtant, il ne semblait pas enregistrer le coup, tandis que Macronium secoua la tête, un peu étourdie de l'impact.

"Quoi?!" S'écria Sacha.

* * *

"Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien lui dire que Vacilys est en partie un type roche." Grogna Jim. "Ça ne fonctionnera pas."

"Est-ce que ça ne donne pas un léger avantage à Macronium?" Demanda Flora. "Parce que les types roche sont faibles contre les types plantes."

"Un léger avantage, mais un avantage quand même." Commenta Arjun.

* * *

"Vacilys!" Interpella Ari. "Attaque Constriction!"

En étendant son cou, Vacilys enveloppa la longue partie de son corps autour de Macronium, la piégeant temporairement.

Macronium laissa échapper un cri d'inconfort, alors qu'elle essaya de s'échapper.

Vacilys n'allait pas la laisser faire si facilement.

"Attaque Acide!" Ordonna Ari.

Le Pokémon Bernacle ouvrit sa bouche, et expulsa un épais liquide mauve sur Macronium, l'amenant à grogner et à pleurer de douleur.

"Macronium, Fouet Lianes!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Feuille envoya une paire de lianes des feuilles de son cou s'écraser sur Vacilys.

La force de l'attaque était suffisante pour repousser Vacilys. Le Pokémon Bernacle blessé apparemment par l'attaque.

"Bravo, Macronium!" Cria Sacha. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

En balança sa feuille sur sa tête, Macronium laissa échapper un grognement, alors qu'elle envoya plusieurs feuilles acérées s'écraser dans Vacilys, qui grogna de douleur.

"Vacilys, attaque Pouvoir Antique!" Ordonna Ari.

Le Pokémon Bernacle commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il créa lentement plusieurs grandes orbes d'une énergie multicolore devant son corps.

Il les lança ensuite rapidement dans les airs vers Macronium.

"Abats-les avec une autre attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Hurla Sacha.

Encore une fois, Macronium trancha dans les airs avec la grande feuille sur sa tête, en envoyant un trio de feuilles couper vers les orbes su Pouvoir Antique.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène, avant de s'annuler mutuellement dans une petite explosion, qui ne blessa aucun combattant.

* * *

"Mon Macronium me manque." Dit Jim, en observant le match. "Eh bien, mon Meganium me manque."

"C'est un choix étrange d'utiliser Vacilys." Remarqua Arjun. "Ce n'est pas un excellent Pokémon avec qui combattre. À moins que..."

Il se replia, en concentrant toute son attention sur le match.

"À moins que quoi?" Demanda Flora.

Il secoua sa tête.

"Ce n'est rien."

* * *

"Macronium, attaque Plaquage!" Cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon Feuille fonça sur le sol, avant de sauter dans les airs.

Ari soupira.

"Attaque Onde Folie!" Ordonna-t-il.

Un flash d'une lumière sinistre entoura Vacilys, avant de la lancer dans les yeux de Macronium.

La surprise fut suffisante pour contrer l'attaque, alors que Macronium retomba sur le sol, surprise par l'effet.

"Aller, Macronium!" Hurla désespérément Sacha. "Ne deviens pas confuse."

Ses paroles étaient futiles et vaines, tandis que le Pokémon de type plante commença à cogner sa tête sur le sol.

Sacha grogna, clairement mécontent de ce que Vacilys avait fait à Macronium.

"Il faut que tu te ressaisisses!" Supplia-t-il, en essayant de libérer Macronium de son état confus. "Attaque Fouet Lianes!"

Une paire de lianes émergea des feuilles de son coup, en lui laissant l'espoir qu'elle serait en mesure de passer à travers.

Alors qu'elle commença à se fouetter à travers le corps et le visage, il laissa échapper un grognement de tristesse.

"Je t'en prie." Chuchota-t-il. "Pense simplement à ce que tu fais. Ce n'est pas toi."

Elle se mordit sur la patte avant de droite, en grognant légèrement.

* * *

"Pauvre Macronium." Dit Flora.

"En voilà un confus légèrement..." Remarqua Scott.

"Pika." Répondit tristement Pikachu.

* * *

Alors que Macronium finit de ronger la jambe, Ari sourit.

"Utilise une autre attaque Acide." Ordonna-t-il.

Vacilys vomit bruyamment, avant de cracher une autre boule d'acide mauve épais sur le Pokémon Feuille.

Macronium poussa un hurlement d'agonie, avant de se lever lentement et de regarder Sacha.

"Tu es là, Macronium?" Demanda Sacha.

Elle approuva.

"Alors, remettons-nous au travail!" Dit-il, en frappant l'air. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Pour la troisième fois, Macronium balança la feuille sur sa tête dans les airs, et envoya les feuilles acérées ratisser dans les airs.

Cette fois-ci, elles s'écrasèrent dans le corps de Vacilys, entraînant un cri de douleur du Pokémon Bernacle.

"Attaque Fouet Lianes!" Ordonna Sacha.

Une fois de plus, Macronium étendit ses lianes et les envoya s'envelopper autour du cou de Vacilys.

"Lance-le!" Hurla Sacha.

Macronium grogna à l'effort, avant de se balancer et d'envoyer le Pokémon Bernacle s'écraser dans le mur.

Vacilys grogna, clairement blessé par le coup.

"Aller!" Interpella Ari. "Tu peux te secouer."

Le Pokémon de type roche et plante secoua lentement sa tête, en essayant de se débarrasser de la douleur infligée par le mur.

"Lance l'attaque Eco-Sphere!" Continua-t-il.

Le Pokémon Bernacle créa une boule énergétique verte dans sa bouche, avant de la lancer vers Macronium.

"Macronium, bloque-la avec Mur Lumiere!"

Alors que les mots quittèrent la bouche de Sacha, le Pokémon Feuille érigea rapidement un bouclier scintillant de lumière.

La boule brillant énergétique verte s'écrasa dans le bouclier, avant que les deux se fracassent en rien du tout.

"Macronium, attaque Synthese!" Interpella Sacha, en sachant que si Macronium pouvait récupérer la plupart de son énergie, il aurait une grande chance.

Elle grogna avec concentration, tandis elle attira de l'énergie à partir de ce petit de soleil qui glissait à travers la porte entrouverte à l'entrée du Manoir Extrême.

Macronium sembla instantanément un peu plus saine, alors qu'Ari semblait un peu ennuyé.

"Charge!" Interpella Sacha.

Macronium chargea vers Vacilys, prête à attaquer.

"Reflet!" Contra Ari.

Soudainement, là où il y avait un Vacilys, il y en avait cinq.

Macronium s'arrêta, légèrement énervée tandis qu'ils rirent d'elle.

"Ce n'est pas un problème!" Hurla Sacha, en frappant l'air. "Attaque Feuillemagik!"

Macronium balança la feuille sur sa tête dans les airs. Cette fois-ci, une série de feuilles multicolores coururent dans les airs, découvrant le vrai Vacilys.

Le Pokémon Bernacle laissa échapper un cri, alors que les feuilles à têtes chercheuses s'écrasèrent sur lui.

"Vas-y!" Ordonna Sacha. "Il faut que tu lances l'attaque Tempeteverte!"

Le Pokémon Feuille balança encore la feuille sa tête, mais cette fois, elle envoya une énorme quantité de feuilles qui râpèrent et ratissèrent le Vacilys supposément résistant.

Avec un halètement et un soupir tout-puissant, Vacilys tomba sur le sol dans la défaite.

Sacha faisait des bonds, sachant qu'ils étaient à égalité, en se dirigeant vers le dernier match.

Ari grimaça, en voyant que son Vacilys avait été vaincu.

"Merde." Marmonna-t-il.

"Vacilys a été mis hors combat." Déclara Cindy, d'un côté un peu inquiet dans sa voix. "Macronium est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Alors, on en arrive à ça." Remarqua Flora.

Sacha et Ari rappelèrent leur Pokémon. Ari en rappelant Vacilys, tandis que Sacha fit une pause pour laisser Macronium se blottir sur sa jambe.

Il lui donna une tape de félicitations sur la tête, en caressant sa feuille. Ensuite, il la rappela dans la Pokéball.

Jim soupira, en se rappelant des moments qu'il avait partagé avec son Macronium.

"Il me manque." Dit-il. "Note à moi-même. Appeler maman et voir comment va Meganium."

Flora le tapota à contrecœur sur l'épaule.

"Là là." Répondit-elle. "Je suis certaine que Meganium va bien."

"Ouais, je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui." Dit Jim. "Mon Pokémon me manque, c'est tout."

Scott sourit, tandis qu'il regarda Sacha et Ari.

"Le moment de vérité." Remarqua-t-il. "Est-ce qu'il va décrocher le troisième emblème?"

Bien que ce soit redondant, Scott leva le bras et tira sur le levier.

Pour la sixième fois dans la dernière heure, la voix retentit sur les haut-parleurs dissimulés.

"Le Type Spectre."

* * *

"Je suis sûr que tu as déjà rencontré ce Pokémon." Sourit Ari, en retirant une Pokéball de sa chemise et en la lançant dans les airs.

Son Noctunoir apparut dans un éclat blanc lumineux.

"Noooc!" S'écria le Pokémon Mainpince, avant de regarder autour de lui vers Flora et Cindy et de les saluer.

"C'est un Noctunoir impressionnant." Dit Sacha, en sortant la Master Ball mauve. "Il a l'air fort et puissant. Mais, ça ne sera pas suffisant."

Il appuya sur le bouton au milieu de la Master Ball, en la sentant s'agrandir à deux fois sa taille normale.

"Ok." Cria-t-il. "Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Il lança la Master Ball dans les airs, et l'Ectoplasma shiny apparut dans un éclat lumineux mauve.

"Bonjour." Bailla Nightmare, en regardant autour de lui.

"Salut Nightmare." Interpella Jim.

"Salut Nightmare." Dit Flora.

Scott sourit à l'Ectoplasma, qui commença à prendre des inspirations d'air.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare sourit.

"Tu ne le sens pas?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est l'argent!"

Il commença à s'avancer, au léger agacement d'Ari.

"Allons-nous nous battre?" Demanda-t-il. "Ou non?"

Nightmare le foudroya du regard.

"Alors, envoie un Pokémon." Dit-il. "Je ne peux rien voir passer ce Noctunoir qui a l'air d'une mauviette."

_"Excuse-moi?"_ Répondit le Noctunoir d'Ari, en ayant l'air un peu contrarié.

"Tu devrais sortir te faire examiner ces oreilles." Dit superbement Nightmare. "J'ai dit, je ne peux rien voir passer ce Noctunoir qui a l'air d'une mauviette."

_"Oh, alors c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer."_ Dit Noctunoir. _"Je vais te prendre à part, et te traîner dans le monde des esprits. Parce que c'est là que tu vas."_

Nightmare ricana, alors que Cindy éleva ses drapeaux.

"Garde-moi une place." Répliqua-t-il.

"Commencez!" Hurla Cindy.

* * *

Pendant un moment, Sacha et Ari se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Nightmare craqua ses poings, tandis que Noctunoir flotta là, impassiblement.

"Qui va foncer en premier?" Murmura Arjun.

Sacha le fit.

"Nightmare, Poing Ombre!" Hurla-t-il.

Le Pokémon Ombre courra en avant, en lançant un coup de poing des ombres vers Noctunoir.

"Réplique avec ton propre Poing Ombre!" Contra Ari.

Noctunoir lança son propre poing, des ombres, en visant Nightmare.

Les deux Pokémons de type spectre grognèrent de douleur, alors qu'ils furent frappés par les mêmes attaques en même temps. Les deux attaques étaient super efficaces, alors ils avaient, tous les deux de grandes parties de leur énergie retirées à cet instant.

Nightmare fit un bond en arrière, en fixant à moitié Sacha, attendant les ordres.

"Attaque Pied Ombre!" Cria Sacha.

Nightmare sauta à nouveau en avant, avant de s'élever dans les airs, le pied craquant avec une énergie noire.

"Noctunoir, attaque Ombre Porte!" Contra Ari.

Le Pokémon Mainpince courra en avant, en se cachant partiellement dans les ombres.

Nightmare cria, tandis que le pur Pokémon de type spectre éclata dans son visage, le frappant à plusieurs reprises, et le repoussant vers Sacha.

"Personne ne me repousse!" Hurla-t-il, en secouant un poing à Noctunoir, qui sembla rire à ses dépends.

"Aller, Nightmare." Interpella Sacha. "Garde la tête froide."

Nightmare lui fit un petit regard sale.

"D'accord, bon point." Dit Sacha, en reculant légèrement. "Attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare créa rapidement la boule énergétique rouge et noire dans ses mains. Il la lança ensuite dans les airs vers Noctunoir.

"Réplique avec Feu Follet!" Ordonna Ari.

Noctunoir éleva ses mains, en créant plusieurs petites orbes bleues de flammes bleue célestes autour de lui.

Il les envoya ensuite s'écraser dans la Ball'Ombre, la dispersant immédiatement en rien du tout.

"Merde." Marmonna Nightmare.

Sacha sourit.

"Hé, Nightmare." Interpella-t-il. "Que dirais-tu d'une attaque Hypnose."

Nightmare sourit.

"Je crois comprendre où tu veux en venir." Répondit-il, en fixant Noctunoir.

Des rayons énergétiques gris foncés commencèrent à émerger des yeux de Nightmare, alors qu'il essaya de calmer Noctunoir pour l'endormir.

"Réplique avec Vent Mauvais!" Hurla Ari.

Noctunoir lança un regard noir à Nightmare, en élevant les deux mains.

Un épais vent noir mystérieux émergea de lui, qui réussit à bloquer les vagues énergétiques induisant le sommeil.

Sacha pouvait voir que Nightmare devenait de plus en plus frustré par les secondes.

"Reste calme!" Exhorta-t-il. "Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre."

"JE SUIS CALME!" Hurla Nightmare. "CESSE DE ME DIRE DE ME CALMER!"

* * *

"Il semble perdre du terrain." Commenta Jim.

"Vas-y, Nightmare!" Interpella Flora. "Tu peux y arriver!"

"Pika Pika Chu!"

Il se retourna et leur firent un doigt d'honneur à tous les deux.

Flora roula ses yeux.

"Si tu le prends comme ça." Dit-elle, un peu agacée. "Vas-y, Noctunoir!"

Nightmare grogna.

* * *

"Attaque Pied Ombre!" Hurla Sacha.

Nightmare sauta dans les airs avec toute la grâce d'un piano qui tombait, et écrasa un coup de pied avec une puissance fantomatique dans le visage de Noctunoir.

Le Pokémon Mainpince laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, entraînant une pompe à bras triomphant de Nightmare.

"Oh ouais!" S'exclama-t-il. "Que fais-tu quand tu as besoin d'un coup de main? Tu me sors et je vais te botter les fesses. Botter les fesses., botter les fesses. Qui est le type qui..."

La chanson triomphale de Nightmare était interrompue par Noctunoir qui se releva derrière lui, en ayant l'air un peu agacé.

"Ça va être une salope." Ricana Ari. "Represailles."

"Tu es nul." Commenta Nightmare, avant d'être foudroyé à travers la pièce par le puissant rayon énergétique noire et mauve.

Il rugit de douleur, avant de se relever lentement.

"C'était vraiment ignoble." Marmonna Nightmare.

"Hé, tu es celui qui chantait lorsque tu aurais pu esquiver." Souligna Ari.

"Peu importe." Répondit Nightmare, en regardant Sacha. "Vas-y! Donne-moi un ordre. Je veux battre ce truc sous le sol."

_"Fais ça, et je ne vais que flotter à nouveau en haut."_ Répondit le Noctunoir d'Ari, dans une voix chantante. _"Tu ne peux pas clouer un spectre aussi facilement. Tu devrais le savoir."_

"Aller!" Hurla Nightmare, en regardant Sacha. "Il m'énerve royalement!"

"Nightmare, calme..." Commença à dire Sacha.

"Tu me dis de me calmer, et je vais te tuer dans ton sommeil." Rompit Nightmare.

"Alors, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de la lancer instantanément dans le Noctunoir d'Ari.

"Était-ce si foutrement dur?!" Hurla-t-il, avant de ramener toute son attention au match.

Noctunoir le foudroya du regard.

"Tenebres!" Interpella Sacha.

Nightmare éleva les deux mains, avant d'envoyer une vague énergétique noire dans les airs vers le Pokémon Mainpince.

"Réplique avec tes propres Tenebres!" Ordonna Ari.

Son Noctunoir éleva les mains, en envoyant sa propre vague énergétique noire dans les Tenebres approchantes de Nightmare.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène, créant une impasse verrouillée.

Nightmare et Noctunoir essayèrent de forcer la vague énergétique noire continuelle l'un vers l'autre. Les deux attaques devenaient une seule, alors qu'ils poussèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre. Nightmare le poussa lentement sur le sol, tandis que Noctunoir flotta dans les airs.

Peu à peu, elles se rapprochèrent, alors que le public observa avec intérêt.

* * *

"Typique que les caméras de télévision ne sont pas là." Sourit Scott. "Ce match est génial. C'est une bonne chose que les caméras de sécurité sont activées. Il y aura un enregistrement. Je peux mettre ça dans le premier épisode des Vendredis Extrêmes."

"J'adore cette émission." Remarqua Jim. "Surtout lorsque j'y passais. Vous avez mis mon match contre Tucker là-dedans."

"Ça doit remonter à un bail." Sourit Scott.

* * *

Après beaucoup d'efforts, Nightmare et Noctunoir regardaient, face à face, littéralement à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

La vague Tenebres avait été changée en sa forme la plus petite possible, en seulement un rayon d'un mètre de long de la lumière noire.

Nightmare poussa en avant...

Et les deux vagues énergétiques explosèrent, les projetant tous les deux dans les airs.

Le cœur de Sacha manqua un battement, tandis que Nightmare percuta le mur et navigua à travers lui.

Ari sembla tout aussi inquiet, lorsque son Noctunoir fit la même chose, seulement avec le mur opposé.

* * *

"N'est-ce pas classé comme quitter le terrain?" Demanda Arjun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nightmare et Noctunoir réapparurent à travers leurs murs respectifs, en se fixant l'un l'autre.

"Ça pourrait vraiment devenir pénible." Dit Jim.

"Espérons que non." Répondit Arjun. "La dernière chose que nous voulons, c'est deux Pokémons gravement blessés entre nos mains."

Flora ne dit rien.

"Dis, Flora." Remarqua Jim. "Un centime pour les pensées."

Elle ne répondit pas pendant une seconde.

"Crois-tu que ça pourrait empêcher Nightmare d'être arrogant s'il était KO d'un cran ou deux?" Demanda-t-elle. "Pourtant, je ne veux pas que Sacha perde ce match, mais..."

"Je ne vois vraiment pas du tout Nightmare changer." Sourit Jim. "Alors, ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

* * *

"Nightmare, Pied Ombre!"

Nightmare se retourna, en envoyant un coup de pied rotonde, son pied craquant avec de l'énergie noire, dans les airs et dans le visage de Noctunoir.

"Poing De Feu!" Hurla Ari.

Les poings de Noctunoir commencèrent à se consumer et à brûler, alors que les flammes éclatèrent sur les gros doigts.

Il frappa Nightmare dans l'estomac, ce qui entraîna le plus petit Pokémon de type spectre et poison à grimacer de douleur.

"Attention!" Dit furieusement Nightmare. "Tu réchauffes ma bière. On ne boit pas le Persian Noir chaud."

Sacha grogna, inquiet sur comment les pensées de Nightmare semblaient être ailleurs.

"Attaque Poing Ombre!" Hurla-t-il, en espérant de ramener l'attention de Nightmare au match.

Nightmare lança un coup de poing dans Noctunoir, son poing brillant et vibrant avec la même énergie fantomatique que l'attaque précédente.

"Balance-toi, et lance ta propre attaque Poing Ombre!"

Noctunoir flotta légèrement en arrière, esquivant le coup par quelques millimètres.

"Oh merde." Grogna Nightmare, alors que le propre Poing Ombre de Noctunoir s'écrasa dans son estomac déjà brûlé.

Il hurla de douleur, en serrant la zone touchée qui avait été ciblée par le Pokémon Mainpince.

"Je vais te vaincre!" Cria Nightmare, sa voix faisant trembler tous les murs du Manoir Extrême.

Il courra en avant, et plaqua son corps dans Noctunoir, repoussant le Pokémon Mainpince vers le mur.

Alors qu'il cloua le Pokémon de type spectre au mur, Nightmare lança plusieurs attaques Poings Ombre et Direct Poison dans le périmètre considérable de l'adversaire qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes.

"Toi!" Hurla Nightmare, en écrasant un Direct Poison dans le 'visage' de Noctunoir. "Tu ne vas pas gagner."

Tandis qu'il lança de plus en plus d'attaques dans le Pokémon Mainpince, sa propre douleur commença à s'évaporer.

Noctunoir resta immobile, en conservant le gémissement occasionnel de douleur, alors que Nightmare canalisa toute sa fureur, toute sa frustration et toute sa douleur, dans la raclée sévère qu'il donnait à Noctunoir.

Ensuite, tandis que Nightmare commença à haleter avec un mélange d'effort et de fatigue, l'œil de Noctunoir s'ouvrit.

Il y avait un regard de plaisir presque sadique à l'intérieur de cet œil, tandis qu'il repoussa Nightmare, avec un puissant Poing Ombre.

Nightmare décala en arrière, sous le choc de la douleur du coup. Un de ses yeux était fermé de l'impact.

"Noctunoir." Dit Ari. "Un autre Poing Ombre!"

Noctunoir plia un grand poing, avant de l'écraser à nouveau dans le visage de Nightmare, en ciblant son œil déjà blessé.

Nightmare hurla de douleur, tandis que son corps se retourna, révélant son côté blessé.

Les yeux d'Ari s'illuminèrent, avec l'éclat de triomphe.

"C'est presque l'heure." Répondit-il, en ayant l'air un peu triste. "J'ai apprécié ce match. Mais, c'est maintenant fini. Fini et pour de bon."

Il sourit.

"Attaque Psyko!"

L'œil de Noctunoir brilla de malice, alors qu'il éleva les deux mains...

Et souffla une vague énergétique bleue foncée sur le côté déjà blessé de Nightmare. La blessure, créée par un Poing De Feu et Ombre, s'élargit immédiatement, alors que les yeux de Nightmare devinrent instantanément noirs.

Ensuite, Sacha, Flora et Jim entendirent un bruit qu'ils avaient seulement entendu une fois. Un son qui les refroidirent tout à l'os, parce qu'ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire.

Nightmare hurlait à l'agonie absolue. C'était un son qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais, aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient.

* * *

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sacha, lorsqu'il vit la douleur dans laquelle Nightmare était. Il pouvait imaginer qu'il était à l'agonie pour faire un bruit comme ça. La forme fantomatique gazeuse trembla et frissonna, alors que le sourire normalement sarcastique et arrogant était déformé en quelque chose de méconnaissable. Sacha se sentait physiquement malade, tandis qu'il regarda son Pokémon.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, alors qu'il s'avança. Il ne laisserait pas Nightmare encaisser beaucoup plus de dégâts. Il serait incapable de se pardonner si ça se produisait.

"Arrêtez." Dit-il, doucement. "Ne faites pas ça. J'abandonne."

"Quoi?!" S'écria Scott.

Ari le regarda.

"Tu en es certain?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha approuva, incapable de le regarder.

Ari regarda Cindy, qui éleva ses drapeaux.

"Le challenger a déclaré forfait." Dit-elle, légèrement surprise. "Le Maître du Manoir est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha courra immédiatement en avant, et prit Nightmare dans ses bras.

"Nightmare!" Dit-il, désespérément inquiet. "Tu vas bien?"

Il n'y avait pas de réponse, alors que le Pokémon Ombre s'effondra dans ses bras, d'un calme mortel.

"Nightmare?!" Dit Sacha, en essayant d'emmener une réponse de son Pokémon. "Nightmare, parle-moi, je t'en prie!"

Toujours aucune réponse.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce qui vous a étonné le plus? Nightmare qui criait à l'agonie pour de vrai, ou Sacha qui a abandonné son match pour Nightmare?**


	27. Déclaration

Chapitre 27. Déclaration.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Ari ont poursuivi leur match, avec Macronium qui affrontait le Vacilys d'Ari. Dans un match intense, Macronium a décroché une victoire serrée en relâchant une Tempeteverte dans le Pokémon Bernacle, le mettant KO. Les deux dresseurs ont ensuite envoyé leur Pokémon spectre. Sacha avec Nightmare, et Ari avec Noctunoir. Les deux Pokémons se sont affrontés, seulement pour qu'un coup de chance de Noctunoir entraîne Nightmare dans un monde de douleur, et de l'inconscience. Sacha a déclaré forfait pour empêcher Nightmare de souffrir d'avantage..._

* * *

"Dis donc, encore combien de temps pour arriver là où nous allons?" Demanda Miaouss, alors qu'ils suivirent tous les trois Vincent à travers la forêt.

Le dresseur aux cheveux argentés ne répondit pas, tandis qu'il continua à avancer à grand pas, en les ignorant impassiblement.

"Charmant garçon, non?" Commenta Danny.

"Complètement." Dit Lise. "Je me demande de quoi il a l'air lorsqu'il t'ignore actuellement."

Encore une fois, Vincent ne répondit pas, alors qu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Danny, Lise et Miaouss utilisèrent le moment pour le rattraper.

"Allez-vous tous cesser de me ralentir?" Demanda froidement Vincent, tandis qu'il les regarda. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Et vous ne voudriez pas énerver le boss."

Il s'arrêta, avec un ricanement.

"N'est-ce pas?"

Légèrement grognon, le trio recommença à suivre Vincent.

* * *

"Ça alors." Remarqua Danny, tandis qu'ils virent tous les quatre un bâtiment droit devant. "C'est impressionnant."

"En effet." Dit Lise. "C'est la résidence d'été du boss."

"Essentiellement." Répondit Vincent. "Il est actuellement ici. Nous avons besoin de tous les agents disponibles ici, alors..."

"Et pourquoi ça au juste?" Demanda Miaouss.

Vincent fronça les sourcils, avant d'écraser le talon de sa botte dans la tête de Miaouss.

"Ne m'interromps pas." Siffla-t-il.

Miaouss grogna de douleur, avant de lever les yeux.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il.

L'expression entière de Vincent changea, alors qu'il se pencha et gratta les oreilles de Miaouss. C'était une expression ressemblante à un sourire.

"Alors, tu es pardonné." Répondit-il.

Miaouss ronronna, alors que les forts doigts grattaient ses oreilles.

"Le pardon est une bénédiction." Dit-il, ses yeux à moitié fermés dans le plaisir.

"Parfois, Miaouss me fait simplement peur." Murmura Lise.

Alors qu'elle finit de parler, une lumière rayonnante claqua sur eux, les aveuglants temporairement.

"Attendez!"

Ils entendirent une sorte de reniflement de Vincent, tandis qu'il s'avança.

"Retire-toi." Rompit-il.

La lampe torche disparut, alors qu'ils virent un autre garde de la Team Rocket les regarder.

"Pour qui tu te prends, pour me dire de me retirer?!" Dit la garde, en ayant l'air indigné. "Seul mon fonctionnaire supérieur, ou le boss me dit de me retirer."

Vincent ricana froidement.

"Retire-toi, ou je vais t'abattre." Répondit-il.

Le garde recula, presque instinctivement.

"Montre moi ta carte d'identité." Dit-il. "Ou, je vais devoir t'emmener au boss."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ma carte d'identité." Répondit Vincent. "Je ne réponds pas à des petits crétins de ton genre."

Le garde atteignit sa ceinture, et sortit une Pokéball.

"Dernière chance."

Vincent ria.

"Tu vas utiliser ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Le garde lança la Pokéball, et envoya un Caninos.

Le Pokémon Chiot grogna à Vincent qui ne sembla pas impressionné.

"On ne peut pas régler ça paisiblement?" Demanda Miaouss.

Vincent regarda le garde.

"Vas-y." Dit-il. "Emmène-nous au boss."

Le garde sembla vraiment inquiet par la confiance en soi de l'attitude de Vincent.

"Je te donne un ordre." Avertit Vincent.

Le garde se flétri complètement.

"Vas-y." Dit-il. "À l'évidence, tu travailles ici."

"Merci." Répondit Vincent, alors qu'il fit signe à Lise, Danny et Miaouss d'avancer.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder le garde.

"Tu fais un beau travail." Remarqua-t-il. "Mais, sans blagues. Tu m'arrêtes encore une fois, et je vais te garantir que les résultats ne seront pas plaisants pour toi."

Il tapota le garde sur l'épaule.

"Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi fait ce que je viens de faire, assures-toi de lui donner un bon foutu coup de pied."

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et enfonça un billet de vingt dollars dans la poche de chemise du garde.

* * *

"Bien." Dit Vincent, alors qu'il vit le trio attendre à la porte. "Entrez et mettez-vous à l'aise. Si vous avez de besoin quoi que ce soit, alors il devrait y avoir une femme de chambre qui se promène quelque part. Je vais lui dire que vous êtes ici."

"Ravi de t'avoir rencontré." Répondit Miaouss.

Vincent sortit une clé et déverrouilla la porte, avant de leur montrer l'intérieur.

Il les suivit ensuite vers un grand hall d'entrée, avec divers objets inestimables et rares qui tapissèrent les étagères diverses et les murs.

"C'est comme si j'étais morte et partie pour le paradis." S'écria Lise, en voyant les objets. "Mais, ils ont décidé que je n'étais pas prête, alors ils m'ont renvoyé ici."

Miaouss ricana, avant que Vincent tourne à gauche et se dirige vers un escalier.

"Je me demande ce que ça prend pour être confortable ici." Remarqua le Pokémon Chadégout.

Danny regarda autour de lui, en voyant la femme de chambre que Vincent avait mentionné s'approcher d'eux, en tenant un plateau de boissons.

"Oh, je ne peux pas en imaginer autant." Dit-il. "Du moins, pas pour le moment."

La femme de chambre a légèrement rouge à ce qu'il laissait entendre.

* * *

Vincent frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques moments, avant d'entendre une toux de l'intérieur.

"Entrez."

Il poussa la porte, et vit Giovanni assis derrière son bureau, en nourrissant des morceaux d'Ecayon à son Persian.

"Bonjour, père." Dit Vincent.

Giovanni réussit à faire un petit sourire, avant de revenir à son visage au masque blanc qui régulier qu'il portait d'habitude.

"Bon retour." Répondit-il. "Je suis convaincu que ton incursion à Verger a été un succès."

"Ils sont en bas." Dit Vincent. "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez besoin d'eux. Depuis qu'ils ont remplacé les deux imbéciles précédents, leur dossier n'a pas effectivement été si grandiose. Ils ont presque réussi à Amitimia, avec mon aide. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils ont failli réussir, ils finissent par tout rater."

Giovanni éleva une main pour le faire taire.

"Tu remettrais ma sagesse en question?" Demanda-t-il.

Vincent recula légèrement.

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit-il, une arête pour sa voix. "Je ne fais que penser tout haut les raisons pour lesquelles..."

"Silence!" Rompit Giovanni.

Il se leva ensuite, en regardant son fils.

"Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai besoin de ces imbéciles." Répondit-il. "Mais je vais laisser passer ton insolence cette fois. Et c'est parce que tu es mon fils. Tu n'auras pas autant de chance la prochaine fois."

Vincent approuva.

"J'espère simplement que vous pouvez accepter mes sincères regrets." Dit-il.

Giovanni retourna s'asseoir, et regarda son fils.

"Bien." Répondit-il. "Voici pourquoi j'ai besoin d'eux..."

* * *

"Je peux vous servir autre chose?" Demanda la femme de chambre fraise blonde, alors que Danny et Lise finirent leur verre.

Danny sourit, en la regardant.

"Eh bien." Dit-il, en tendant la mains et en frottant ses doigts sur sa jambe recouverte de nylon. "Je peux penser à bien des choses mais..."

Lise lui lança un regard noir. Il l'ignora.

"Je suis navrée." Dit la femme de chambre. "Pas pendant que je travaille. Viens me voir plus tard, et peut-être que nous pourrons parler."

Elle se tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna.

"Tu t'es fait prendre." Remarqua Lise.

"Tiens tiens tiens."

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, et vit un autre duo d'agents de la Team Rocket. Ils portaient tous les deux un uniforme noir. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux blonds, alors que l'autre avait de courts cheveux verts.

"Si ce n'est pas l'équipe qui remplace ces perdants." Remarqua la femme blonde.

"Cassidy." S'écria Lise.

"Barry!" Cria Danny.

"Ce n'est pas Barry, espèce d'idiot!" Cria Butch. "Quel genre d'idiot s'appelle Barry? C'est Butch."

"Et n'appelle pas ma tante une perdante." Rompit Lise.

"Ou mon oncle!"

"Elle a raison." Ricana Butch. "Pourquoi l'annoncer, quand nous le savons qu'ils le sont clairement."

Miaouss leur siffla.

"Alors, ils ont toujours le chat." Remarqua Cassidy. "Comme c'est mignon."

"Hé, Cassidy." Dit Miaouss. "Que dirais-tu de prendre un ananas, et de l'enfoncer dans..."

* * *

La femme de chambre se glissa dans la pièce, avant de vomir un peu, tandis qu'elle se souvenait de la façon dont Danny l'avait touchée.

Elle atteignit rapidement le vase voisin, où elle cachait son téléphone portable, avant de le sortir. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de caméras de sécurité dans la pièce. Elle l'avait examiné avec soin, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien à l'incriminer.

Elle composa un numéro, avant d'attendre qu'il sonne.

Finalement, quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout de la ligne. Une voix familière.

"Arène de Clémenti-Ville." Dit Norman. "Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Norman?" Dit-elle. "C'est moi."

"Aha." Répondit-il.

"Je ne peux pas parler longtemps."

"Naturellement."

"Écoutez, ils amènent autant d'agents de la Team Rocket que possible." Dit-elle. "Et je viens de me faire sentir par l'un d'eux."

"Je suis désolé." Répondit Norman. "Je suis désolé, mais tu étais notre seul espoir pour ça. La plupart de nos autres agents de sexe féminin étaient trop reconnaissables pour le travail. De plus, avec ta capacité d'agir, tu étais parfaite."

Elle soupira.

"Je sais." Dit-elle. "D'accord, je ne faisais que vous mettre au parfum."

"J'apprécie." Dit Norman. "Ne fais rien qui pourrait compromettre ta couverture."

"Je n'y comptais pas."

"Alors, tu ferais mieux d'y retourner avant que quelqu'un ne se doute de quelque chose." Répondit Norman. "N'oublie pas, il faut que tu découvres ce qu'il manigance. Ensuite, une fois que tu auras fait ça, barre-toi d'ici. Il y'a une camionnette pas très loin, avec l'un de nos agents qui t'attend."

Elle approuva.

"Entendu." Répondit-elle. "Terminé."

"Au revoir, Ellis." Dit Norman.

Alors qu'elle raccrocha, Ellis Crumley remit le téléphone portable dans le vase.

En se regardant dans le miroir, elle redressa ses cheveux et sa robe, avant de mettre au gros sourire sur son visage.

"Il est temps d'affronter le monde." Murmura-t-elle, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Elle avait été une actrice relativement mineure avant de rejoindre les G-Men comme emploi civil. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas être ici. Mais, après les rumeurs selon lesquelles la Team Rocket se regroupaient, elle s'était porté volontaire pour aller infiltrer la résidence d'été de leur chef sournois, récemment libéré de prison. Ça avait été une idée stupide, mais pas celle qu'elle regrettait.

Bien que, ça lui prenait actuellement toutes ses compétences pour éviter d'être découverte.

Alors qu'elle revint vers le hall d'entrée principal, elle se sentit écrasée dans quelqu'un.

En se maudissant silencieusement, Ellis éleva les yeux...

Et son cœur laissa échapper un bond, tandis que le dresseur aux cheveux argentés baissa les yeux sur elle. Il faisait six bons centimètres de plus qu'elle, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle remarqua instantanément.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur." Dit-elle. "Je m'excuse pour mon erreur. J'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées."

Il sourit.

"Ça ne fait rien." Répondit-il. "Je viens de sortir d'ici. J'aurais du regarder où j'allais."

Il la tapota sur le bras.

"N'y pense plus." Dit-il, en se retournant et en retournant vers le hall d'entrée. "En fait, j'ai besoin d'un verre de Machampagne s'il en reste."

Elle sourit, en essayant de mettre un bord légèrement nerveux à l'expression. Ce n'était pas si difficile, car elle essayait toujours de se remettre du choc.

"Je vais vous emmener ça sur le champ." Dit-elle. "Monsieur."

Il approuva.

"Eh bien, ça serait fantastique."

Elle le regarda prendre un virage, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

* * *

"Domino." Dit Vincent, alors qu'il vit l'opératrice aux cheveux blonds devant lui. "Ça faisait longtemps?"

Elle sourit pudiquement.

"Salut, Vinnie."

Il grimaça, toujours un peu surpris de la façon dont la femme de chambre s'était écrasée sur lui.

"Comment vas-tu, Domino?" Demanda-t-il, en ricanant un peu.

Le regard d'agacement sur son visage lui faisait plaisir.

"Toujours 009?" Demanda-t-il.

"En fait, j'ai eu une promotion." Répondit Domino. "Je suis maintenant 008."

Vincent regarda autour de lui, en voyant un grand homme avec des cheveux blonds foncés se tenir près du piano. Avec Lise, Danny, Miaouss, Cassidy, Butch et Domino, il était le seul autre opérateur de la Team Rocket ici.

"Tu sais qui est-ce?" Demanda Domino.

"007." Répondit nonchalamment Vincent. "Craig Daniels."

Elle sembla un peu surprise de sa connaissance.

"Hé, je ne reste pas assis à me faire les ongles." Dit-il. "Je fais actuellement des recherches sur ceux sur qui j'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches."

Domino sembla confuse, tandis qu'il marchait devant elle et vers la seule chaise disponible.

La femme de chambre vint, en tenant son verre sur un plateau.

Il lui prit, en lui brillant un sourire.

"Merci." Dit-il.

"De rien." Répondit-elle, en voyant quelque chose dans ses yeux. Un reflet de quelque chose.

En espérant et priant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait que c'était, elle se retourna rapidement et sortit.

* * *

Alors qu'elle quitta la salle, Vincent attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever et de la suivre.

"Où vas-tu?" Demanda Craig, en se levant pour prendre une position de combat.

"Ce n'est pas de tes putains d'affaires." Répondit Vincent, tandis qu'il poussa la porte ouverte et la suivit.

* * *

"Allo?" Dit Norman, en répondant à son téléphone pour la deuxième fois dans la dernière demi-heure.

"Norman!" Hurla Ellis. "Ils sont au courant!"

"Quoi?"

Elle poussa la porte, en jetant ses souliers à talons hauts sur le côté.

"Il y a un type aux cheveux argentés ici." Dit Ellis, tandis qu'elle commença à courir sur l'herbe. "Il sait que je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être."

"Alors, je vais les aviser de ta position." Répondit Norman. "Va-t-en. Fiche le camp."

"J'y vais." Dit Ellis. "Ne vous en faites pas."

"Je t'appelle lorsque je rentre en contact avec eux." Dit Norman. "Cours."

Alors qu'Ellis se dirigea vers les arbres, elle tourna légèrement la porte...

Et vit le dresseur aux cheveux argentés à la porte.

"Alors, mes soupçons sont confirmés." Dit-il, tout haut pour qu'elle l'entende. "Cours, petite fille, cours."

Il sortit une Pokéball.

"Nidoking, en avant!"

Il envoya le Pokémon Perceur, qui laissa échapper un rugissement qui semblait faire trembler la terre.

"La chasse est ouverte." Ria-t-il, alors que le Pokémon de type poison et sol commença à la chercher. "Tu voudrais peut-être te rendre immédiatement, ou te préparer à te faire déchiqueter par mon Nidoking."

Ellis s'appuya contre un arbre, en tremblant silencieusement. Aucun de ses Pokémons seraient même près d'endommager un Nidoking colossal.

Elle pouvait le voir renifler le sol.

"Je sais que tu es là." Hurla Vincent. "Où es-tu?"

Il y avait un risque que son cœur pourrait éclater hors de sa cage thoracique, il battait si vite.

Ellis savait qu'elle devait sortir de la zone immédiate et vite.

Elle regarda autour de l'arbre, en voyant Nidoking regarder dans la direction opposée.

Elle fit ensuite son déménagement, en faisant quelques pas en avant.

Elle laissa échapper un grognement, tandis qu'elle marcha sur une brindille. Ensuite, un petit halètement de douleur, tandis que les éclats s'enfoncèrent dans son pied presque nu.

Nidoking éleva les yeux, en dressant ses oreilles.

"Oh mer..." Murmura Ellis, alors qu'il la vit.

Avec un puissant rugissement puissant, le Pokémon Perceur courra en avant vers elle.

Elle courra immédiatement en avant, en essayant d'entrer dans les arbres touffus. En espérant que ça serait rendre aussi difficile que possible pour lui de la poursuivre.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors?" Demanda Craig, en mettant les pieds à l'extérieur.

Vincent le foudroya du regard.

"Il s'avère que nous avions une taupe parmi nous." Dit-il. "Alors, puisque tu es celui qui étais en charge de l'engager et de la virer, je vais faire ton travail pour toi. Maintenant, retourne t'énerver à l'intérieur et écoute ce que mon père a à dire."

Craig sembla contrarié.

"Écoute-moi." Rompit-il, en ayant l'air furieux. "Juste parce que tu es le fils du boss..."

"Je suis devant toi dans la hiérarchie de la Team Rocket." Dit Vincent, sa propre rage faisant écho dans les airs. "Tu as tout gâché. Je ne pense pas que tu vas conserver ce grade pendant longtemps s'il découvre que tu as embauché quelqu'un qui avait l'intention de nous espionner. Alors, retourne à l'intérieur, et je vais m'occuper d'elle."

Craig sembla comme s'il voulait continuer à se disputer, mais le rugissement de Nidoking le persuada du contraire.

"Je ne prends pas la chute pour ça." Marmonna-t-il, avant de se retourner et de retourner à l'intérieur.

Vincent retira deux Pokéballs, avant de les lancer dans les airs.

"Farfuret, Corboss, go!"

Les deux Pokémons de type ténèbres apparurent de leur capsules de confinement dans un éclat lumineux.

"Aidez Nidoking à la retracer." Dit Vincent, alors qu'il s'avança.

Ils approuvèrent, alors que Corboss prit son envol, tandis que Farfuret détala dans les buissons.

Vincent et Nidoking commencèrent ensuite à la poursuivre.

* * *

Ellis pensait qu'elle était loin, lorsque son téléphone commença à sonner.

Surprise, elle répondit rapidement, en essayant de ne pas alerter son poursuivant à sa position.

"Allo."

"Ellis, c'est Anabel." Dit la voix de l'As du Salon.

Ellis poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"De quoi as-tu de besoin?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien, nous venons te chercher." Dit Anabel. "Nous nous sommes téléportés au sud du manoir. Viens vers nous, et nous allons te sortir d'ici."

Alors qu'Anabel finit de parler, un Ultralaser siffla dans les airs et immola un arbre à côté d'elle.

Ellis laissa échapper un cri, alors qu'elle entendit les malédictions du dresseur aux cheveux argentés.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Anabel.

"Ouais." Répondit Ellis, ayant presque la nausée de l'odeur de la fumée. "Je vais venir aussi rapidement que possible."

Elle recommença à courir, après avoir raccrochée.

Ça la terrifia, en entendant le rugissement du rire du dresseur aux cheveux argentés.

* * *

"Et sans plus attendre." Dit un membre de la Team Rocket, alors que l'homme aux cheveux foncés habillé en orange s'approcha du balcon du hall d'entrée. "Je vous présente notre chef apprécié, Giovanni!"

Giovanni les regarda tous en bas, avec un petit sourire déconcertant sur son visage.

"Bienvenue à tous." Dit-il. "Vous n'êtes certainement pas le premier, et certainement pas le dernier groupe d'opérateurs de la Team Rocket que j'ai fait venir ici. Cependant, vous allez tous avoir une récapitulation de la même mission."

Il s'arrêta.

"Pendant des années, nous avons cherché à commettre des crimes en volant des Pokémons, et en utilisant les Pokémons dit pour commettre d'autres crimes. Mais, tandis que la police et d'autres différents groupes des forces de l'ordre nous ont persécutés pour ça, un autre groupe a presque fait exactement la même chose, nous utiliser comme couverture. Personne ne savait quoi que ce soit à leur sujet. Du moins, pas assez pour attirer l'attention sur eux."

Il regarda autour de lui.

"Je parle, bien entendu, des Coppingers."

Il frappa fortement son poing sur la rampe en chêne massive.

"Ces rats sont entrés en contact avec moi, il y a un an et demi." Cria-t-il. "Et ils nous ont offert la chance de se joindre à eux à la grande table de la domination mondiale. Moi, avec Hélio de la Team Galaxie, je me dirigeai vers l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante où mon alter ego, Henri Saka, participait au CCP. Nous avons passé un marché avec Claudia Coppinger, qui avait capturé une armée de Pokémon légendaires. En voulant une partie de ce pouvoir, je me suis joint à eux. Mais par la suite, une combinaison des G-Men et de Deoxys nous ont envoyé moi-même, Hélio et Claudia en prison."

Il sourit à lui-même, un peu étrange pour tous ceux qui regardaient.

"Mais, par la suite, Claudia est morte. Elle a été abattue à l'extérieur du palais de justice. Pendant ce temps, Hélio et moi-même avons été envoyés pourrir en prison pendant un an."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de colère, clairement contrarié par le souvenir.

"Pourtant, tout ça était une trahison. Elle n'était pas morte. C'était un clone de celle qui avait été tué. Et dans un mouvement rapide, elle avait été effacée de la compétition. La laissant libre de continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, il y a quelques mois. Avec sa disparition, les Coppingers ont été vaincus. Mis à part quelques privilégiés qui sont restés."

Il regarda à nouveau tout le monde en bas.

"Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai appelé ici." Dit-il, la colère sur son visage. "C'est pour une raison simple. La vengeance."

Giovanni sourit froidement.

"La vengeance est froide et pure." Continua-t-il. "C'est la seule chose que nous avons tous sur laquelle se replier. Je veux que les restes des Coppingers soient réduits en miettes. Qu'il ne reste rien. Si quelqu'un voit un opérateur Coppinger, je veux qu'ils soient éliminés. Pas de pitié. Si leur chef doit se montrer, je ne veux rien d'elle pour qu'elle revienne."

Il termina son discours.

Miaouss s'éleva immédiatement et applaudit.

"Ce discours était excellent, boss!" Interpella-t-il.

Danny et Lise grognèrent, tandis que Giovanni donna un regard furieux au Pokémon Chadégout.

Cependant, ces mois en prison devaient avoir adouci Giovanni, tandis qu'il le balaya, avant de partir.

"C'était inhabituel." Remarqua Danny.

"Vous voyez, je peux être à nouveau le grand chat." Chanta Miaouss. "Il est évident que le boss nous aime."

* * *

Ellis entendit quelque chose...

Et vit quelque chose s'abattre du ciel, et la frappa carrément dans le dos.

Elle haletait de douleur, avant de glisser sur le sol.

Le souffle était assommé, tandis que peu importe ce qui l'avait frappée atterri sur son dos, l'écrasant.

Ellis entendit un bruit de croassement de triomphe, alors qu'elle tentait de se retourner et voir ce que c'était.

Elle fut surprise, en voyant les yeux froids noirs du Corboss.

"Merde." Murmura-t-elle, avant d'entendre les forts pas lourds du Nidoking.

Elle vit les bottes de l'entraîneur du dresseur aux cheveux argentés s'approcher d'elle, suivie par les pieds griffus mauves et argentés du Pokémon Perceur.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là." Remarqua le dresseur, en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. "Une espionne."

Il prit son menton dans une main, en serrant ses doigts.

"C'est une honte de ce que j'ai à faire." Dit-il.

Elle essaya de lui cracher au visage, mais son emprise gardé sa bouche fermée.

"Corboss." Ordonna-t-il, en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner.

Le Pokémon Big Boss s'envola de son dos, en retirant un poids lourd de là.

"Maintenant, je ne crois pas que tu vas me dire pour qui tu travailles." Dit Vincent.

Elle secoua lentement sa tête.

Il grimaça.

"La honte." Répéta-t-il, avant de regarder Nidoking.

Le Pokémon de type poison et sol s'avança vers elle, avec un sourire féroce sur son visage.

"Fais-le." Ordonna Vincent.

La prochaine chose qu'Ellis sentit était la grande queue mauve épaisse autour de son corps. Elle était incapable de bouger sur un côté de son corps, courtoisie du coup de l'Aeropique de Corboss.

Tandis que Nidoking serra sa queue autour de son corps, elle commença à s'entendre avec le fait qu'elle allait mourir.

Ellis ferma les yeux, en se sentant malade à l'intérieur.

* * *

"Eh bien, c'était bizarre." Remarqua Lise, alors qu'elle, Danny et Miaouss quittèrent le manoir.

"Vous croyez vraiment que le boss va nous payer des tonnes de gros billets pour tuer les Coppiners?" Demanda Miaouss.

"C'était Coppingers." Corrigea Danny. "Et je pense qu'il le fera."

"Nous pourrions être riche!" Dit Lise.

Il y avait une paire de reniflements.

Ils se retournèrent, tous les trois, voyant Cassidy et Butch passer en marchant.

"Nous allons être plus riche." Dit Cassidy.

"De plus, nous sommes déjà les préférés de Giovanni." Ricana Butch.

"La ferme, Bergkamp." Dit Danny.

"Ce n'est pas Bergkamp, c'est Butch!" Hurla Butch. "Voudriez-vous prendre la peine d'apprendre mon nom?!"

"Euh... Non!" Répondit Lise.

Cassidy et Butch se regardèrent, avant de soupirer.

"J'imagine que nous allons prendre nos jet packs et nous diriger à Verger." Dit Cassidy avec condescendance. "Vu la façon dont nous les avons gagnés."

"Tu l'as dit, Cassidy." Ria Butch, alors qu'ils enfuirent tous les deux.

Alors que Miaouss les regarda faire, il ricana.

"Je déteste vraiment ces gars-là." Murmura-t-il.

"Deuxième." Remarqua Lise.

"Troisième." Termina Danny.

Ils soupirèrent.

"Alors, repartons pour Verger." Dit Lise.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, ils entendirent un fort bruit sifflant. Ils se retournèrent, et virent Cassidy et Butch émerger dans le ciel sur leurs jet packs.

"Ça a toujours l'air marrant." Remarqua Miaouss, en ayant l'air abattu.

"Ah, qui a besoin de jet packs." Dit Danny.

"Nous." Répondit sèchement Lise.

"Ouais, j'imagine."

* * *

Ellis senti une fissure géante...

Suivi d'un cri de douleur du Nidoking qui essayait de la tuer.

Elle fut soudainement lâchée sur le sol, et leva les yeux pour voir un Gallame debout à côté d'elle. Ses lames étaient étendues, et le Pokémon Perceur serrait sa queue, dans un mélange de gémissements et de grognements.

"Laamee!" Dit le Pokémon Lame, en lui tendant une main.

Ellis l'a prise, en se levant peu à peu.

"J'espère sincèrement que tu es amical." Murmura-t-elle.

Il approuva, tandis que Vincent les foudroya du regard.

"Alors, tu as un peu de renforts." Dit-il. "Je vais vous montrer à qui vous avez à faire."

Il regarda Corboss.

"Attaque Aeropique!"

Tandis que le Pokémon Big Boss stria dans les airs, en ciblant son protecteur, Ellis entendit une voix des arbres.

"Gallame, défense Abri!"

Le Pokémon Lame créa un bouclier autour de lui, la protégeant aussi, du coup.

"Montre-toi!" Cria Vincent.

Ellis poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'un visage familier sortit de derrière un arbre, les bras croisés.

"Très bien." Répondit Paul. "Me voilà. Fais de ton mieux."

Vincent semblait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

"Non!" S'écria-t-il. "Toi!"

"Moi." Dit nonchalamment Paul.

Il vint aux côtés de son Gallame, et d'Ellis.

"Désolé, Kamon." Répondit-il. "Mais, tu ne vas pas la tuer."

Le visage de Vincent devint noir comme le tonnerre.

"Espèce de salaud." Dit-il. "Espèce de sale..."

"Attention." Avertit Paul, avec un bout de sarcasme dans la voix. "Il y a une femme présente. Et je ne voudrais pas lui brûler ses oreilles de ta bouche immonde."

Il fit un clin d'œil à Ellis, lui faisant savoir qu'il ne disait ça que pour faire marcher Vincent.

"Alors, comment Paul Reed, dur à cuire résidant à la région Sinnoh, a fini par travailler pour les gentils?" Demanda Vincent.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, Kamon." Répondit sèchement Paul.

"CESSE DE M'APPELER KAMON!" Rugit Vincent.

"Gallame, sors-nous d'ici." Ordonna Paul. "Attaque Tele..."

"Pas si vite." Vincent sourit. "Vous ne m'échapperez pas aussi facilement."

Il regarda Corboss.

"Regard Noir!"

Le Pokémon de type ténèbres et vol les regarda, faisant sentir Gallame nerveux à propos de s'échapper.

"Merde." Grogna Paul, alors qu'il s'avança.

Il regarda Ellis.

"Ne fais rien de stupide." Murmura-t-il du côté extérieur de sa bouche. "Je vais l'éliminer."

"Tu penses vraiment que tu peux le battre?" Demanda Ellis.

"Je l'ai déjà fait avant." Sourit Paul, un peu rudement. "Attends simplement ta chance."

Il se tourna vers Vincent.

"Très bien, Vincent." Dit-il. "Que veux-tu?"

"Je n'ai rien contre toi." Répondit Vincent. "Je veux juste m'assurer que la jeune fille ne parle pas."

"Tout ça pour elle." Dit sèchement Paul. "Tu es vraiment pathétique."

"Ouais, mais tu n'iras toujours nul part tant que..."

Une autre voix, une voix plus féminine appela des ombres.

"Alakazam, Onde De Choc!"

Un éclat d'électricité de taille moyenne émergea dans les airs, avant de se connecter à Corboss.

Le Pokémon Big Boss cria de douleur, avant de sombrer sur le sol.

Paul regarda son Gallame.

"Maintenant!"

Libéré de l'attaque Regard Noir de Corboss, Gallame commença instantanément à se concentrer.

Ils disparurent, presque instantanément, tous les trois, à la colère de Vincent.

"Fils de pute!" Cria-t-il.

* * *

Paul et Ellis arrivèrent dans une clairière, avec son Gallame.

"Merci pour ça." Dit Ellis, en serrant son épaule.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit Paul, en voyant dans quelle douleur elle était. "Tu vas bien?"

"J'ai été touché à l'épaule par un Aeropique." Répondit Ellis. "Ça fait mal comme l'enfer."

"Je peux l'imaginer." Dit Paul. "Tu veux que j'y jette un coup d'œil?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit-elle, avant qu'un autre éclat lumineux émerge à côté d'eux.

Un personnage qui portait des vêtements sombres et une cagoule encore plus sombre apparu. Avec, également, un Alakazam.

"J'imagine que tu m'as aidé." Dit Ellis dit, en regardant le personnage.

Le personnage tendit la main et retira la cagoule, révélant elle-même être Anabel.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Dit Anabel, en répétant ce que Paul avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. "Je sens que tu es dans la douleur."

"Un Aeropique dans l'épaule." Remarqua Paul.

"Ça a l'air douloureux." Commenta Anabel.

"Je ne sens plus mon bras." Dit Ellis.

"Ok." Remarqua Anabel. "Nous allons te ramener à la civilisation, et tu pourras voir un médecin."

Ellis réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Merci." Répondit-elle.

"D'accord." Dirent Anabel et Paul comme une seule personne, avant de regarder leurs Pokémon. "Teleport!"

En quelques secondes, ils disparurent tous les cinq dans la nuit.

* * *

"Quoi?!" Dit Giovanni. "Il y avait une taupe ici?"

Vincent approuva.

"Malheureusement." Répondit-il. "La femme de chambre, Roberta Murphy, travaillait pour les G-Men. J'ai essayé de la capturer, mais il y a eu un dérangement de la part de deux dresseurs."

Giovanni fronça furieusement les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as aidé à le savoir?" Demanda-t-il. "Qu'il y avait une taupe?"

Vincent sourit.

"Je suis sorti de ma discussion avec vous." Répondit-il. "Seulement pour aller chercher un verre. Je l'ai vu se diriger dans une pièce où elle n'était pas censée entrer. Je l'ai suivi, et je l'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un au téléphone. Quelqu'un appelé Norman."

Giovanni sourit.

"Norman Maple." Dit-il. "Agent G-Men de haut grade."

"Je ne l'ai pas capturé tout de suite." Remarqua Vincent. "Je lui ai demandé un verre en premier, avant de la suivre. Malheureusement, elle m'a aperçu sur mes intentions et elle s'est échappé. Je l'ai poursuivi, mais je n'avais pas prévu l'intervention de quelqu'un d'autre."

Giovanni soupira.

"J'imagine que ce qui est fait est fait." Dit-il. "Pourtant, je suis furieux de ce qui s'est passé."

Vincent le regarda.

"Si Craig avait été plus prudent sur qui il avait engagé." Remarqua-t-il. "Ça ne serait pas arrivé."

"Effectivement." Dit Giovanni.

Il tendit la main pour caresser son Persian.

"Rien ne change." Il a dit. "À vrai dire, je ne crois pas que les G-Men pourraient nous reprocher de faire quelque chose qu'ils aimeraient faire eux-mêmes. En fait, ils pourraient finir par nous remercier."

Giovanni continua de sourire, un sourire qui pourrait effrayer un Arbok.

"Mais, fais entrer Craig." Dit-il. "Je voudrais lui dire deux mots."

Vincent approuva, avant de se retourner et de partir.

* * *

**Un chapitre d'un côté Team Rocket, voilà qui est spécial.**

**Entre la Team Rocket et les Coppingers, qui détestez-vous le plus?**


	28. Le Chevalier De l'Aura Et Moi

Chapitre 28. Le Chevalier De l'Aura Et Moi.

* * *

_Résumé. Lise, Danny et Miaouss ont suivi Vincent à la résidence d'été de Giovanni, où il est devenu évident qu'il faisait venir tous les agents de la Team Rocket là pour se venger sur les Coppingers. Pendant ce temps, Vincent a découvert que la jeune fille était une espionne envoyé par les G-Men. Il s'est ensuite mis en route pour la capturer, en utilisant son Nidoking, son Corboss et son Farfuret pour la poursuivre à travers la forêt. Heureusement pour Ellis, elle a été sauvée par Paul et Anabel, tandis que Giovanni était étonnamment indifférent à ce sujet..._

* * *

"Laggron, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Le Pokémon Poissonboue ouvrit sa bouche, en visant l'arbre. Un puissant torrent d'eau jaillit de ses mâchoires, et s'écrasa dans un tronc en bois.

Jane regarda le bois craquelé, avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Tu appelles ça puissant?" Demanda-t-elle. "Recommence."

Son Laggron la regarda tristement, avant de viser un autre arbre.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça." Menaça Jane. "Je n'accepterai pas ton insolence."

Le Pokémon de type eau et sol soupira silencieusement.

"Ton Laggron a l'air dépressif."

Jane se retourna, pour voir un homme vêtu d'une costume bleu avec un chapeau, ainsi qu'un Lucario, debout derrière elle.

"Excusez-moi?" Rompit-elle. "Qui êtes-vous?"

Il ne semblait pas rebuté par son impolitesse.

"Je ne faisais que passer, et offrir mon opinion." Dit-il. "J'ai fait le commentaire que ton Laggron semblait dépressif."

Jane le foudroya du regard.

"Je ne dorlote pas mes Pokémons." Dit-elle. "Savoir qu'ils seront transformés en gagnants devraient les rendre suffisamment heureux."

Il ricana.

"Qu'as-tu déjà gagné au fait?"

Elle lui fronça les sourcils, avec un visage aussi noir que le tonnerre.

"Je ne vous ai pas demandé de fourrer le nez dans mes affaires." Dit Jane. "Alors, ne le faites pas."

Il sourit.

"Es-tu toujours d'aussi mauvais poil?"

Jane ne vit pas le côté amusant.

"Dégagez d'ici de votre plein gré, ou sinon..."

"Sinon quoi?" Répondit Armand.

"Laggron." Dit Jane.

Le Pokémon Poissonboue se retourna.

"Attaque Boue-Bombe sur son Lucario."

Le Pokémon de type eau et sol ouvrit sa bouche, avant de lancer une orbe d'une épaisse boue compacte brune dans les airs vers Lucario.

Armand secoua la tête, avant de regarder le Pokémon Aura.

Lucario comprit le sens général de celui-ci, alors qu'il éleva ses deux poings et érigea une barrière protectrice qui bloqua facilement le coup.

"Franchement!" Dit Armand. "C'est le mieux que tu as?"

"Laggron, Seisme!" Hurla Jane.

Le Pokémon Poissonboue se cabra, avant de venir s'écraser. Il envoya une puissante onde de choc s'écraser sur le sol, vers Lucario.

Armand secoua la tête.

"Tu sais quoi faire." Dit-il.

Lucario sauta dans les airs, en sautant facilement par-dessus l'attaque approchante.

Jane était légèrement surprise de l'agilité du Pokémon de type combat et acier.

"Attaque Forte-Paume!" Ordonna Armand.

Le Pokémon Aura tomba vers le sol, devant Laggron. Il écrasa ensuite sa paume dans le visage du Pokémon Poissonboue le renversant sur le sol.

"Je crois que nous avons prouvé le point." Dit Armand, en s'étirant.

"C'est quoi votre problème?!" Rompit Jane. "Venir ici et battre mon Pokémon."

"Je m'empresse de te rappeler que tu étais celle qui m'a attaqué." Répondit Armand, tandis que lui et Lucario commencèrent à s'éloigner. "On ne commence pas ce qu'on ne peut pas finir."

Jane le foudroya du regard, tandis qu'il disparut dans les arbres.

* * *

"Vos Pokémons sont tous aptes au combat." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, en lui rendant le plateau de six Pokéballs. "Merci d'avoir visité le Centre Pokémon de Vermeilla. Nous espérons vous revoir un jour."

Armand lui sourit.

"Merci de votre aide." Répondit-il, en remettant les six Pokéballs sur sa ceinture, avant de relâcher à nouveau son Lucario.

Le Pokémon Aura regarda l'Infirmière Joëlle, avant de lui donner un court aboiement d'appréciation.

"Merci, Lucario." Sourit l'Infirmière Joëlle.

"Viens, Lucario." Dit Armand. "Nous avons des endroits où aller. Viens, allons à cet endroit, la Cage chêne, avant de se diriger vers l'Île de l'Évolution."

Le Pokémon de type combat et acier aboya encore, avant de suivre son dresseur hors du bâtiment, anticipant fortement la nourriture au restaurant.

L'infirmière Joëlle sourit à nouveau, avant de revenir à ses fonctions.

* * *

Sacha ne dit rien, alors qu'il regarda le lit.

Nightmare était allongé sur le lit, son corps blessé bandé le mieux possible. Il n'était pas encore revenu à lui. Il avait été inconscient pendant le dernier jour, et Sacha se sentait terrible.

Même Flora n'a pas été en mesure de le consoler.

"Ce que je ressens n'est rien comparé à ce que Nightmare ressent." Murmura Sacha.

Les moments terribles après le match rejouaient constamment dans sa tête.

_"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha._

_Il n'y avait pas du tout de réponse._

_"Nightmare, je t'en prie réveille-toi!"_

_Arjun se leva, et courut._

_"Laisse-moi voir!" Cria-t-il, en s'accroupissant à côté de l'Ectoplasma grièvement blessé._

_Il regarda Nightmare, et devint blanc._

_"Ari!" Hurla Arjun. "Y a-t-il un Centre Pokémon sur cette Île?"_

_"Ouais." Dit Ari. "Mais, ce n'est seulement qu'une machine pour déposer une Pokéball."_

_Arjun jura violemment._

_"Ça ne va pas s'arrêter là." S'écria-t-il. "Il est trop amoché. Il a perdu énormément d'ectoplasme."_

_Flora, Jim, Scott et Cindy s'approchèrent, uniquement pour qu'Arjun leur fit digne de reculer._

_"Donnez-moi de l'espace." Dit-il. "J'ai besoin d'une pièce pour que je puisse essayer de l'aider."_

_Ari fouilla dans sa poche, et sortit un trousseau de clés._

_Il déverrouilla ensuite une des portes qui longeaient l'arène._

_"Donnez-moi un coup de main." Dit Arjun. "Et faites attention."_

_Sacha se leva lentement, et éleva les jambes de Nightmare avec ses bras. Arjun prit le Pokémon Ombre par les bras. Jim et Ari s'approchèrent, et les aidèrent en prenant les côtés de Nightmare._

_"Ho-oh, quel pagaille." Marmonna Jim, alors que un peu de gaz mauve tâcha son chandail._

_"Arjun, vous devez l'aider." Supplia Sacha. "Pitié."_

_"Je ne promets rien, puisque je ne suis pas habitué à m'occuper des types spectre." Répondit __sérieusement Arjun. __"__Mais, je ne peux pas ignorer mon serment d'Hippocrate. Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'aider.__"_

Sacha entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

En ne se retournant pas, il vit Ari entrer et s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Comment va-t-il?" Demanda Ari.

Sacha soupira.

"Il n'est toujours pas réveillé." Répondit-il. "Je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui."

"Je sais." Dit Ari. "Je ne voulais pas blesser ton Pokémon."

Il regarda Sacha.

"Tu dois vraiment te préoccuper de cet Ectoplasma."

"En effet." Répondit Sacha, en regardant Nightmare. "Je ne peux même pas affirmer s'il est en vie ou pas."

Il déchirait, avec tristesse.

"Et si Nightmare ne se rétablissait jamais?" Demanda-t-il, en le regardant. "Et si je l'avais complètement négligé?"

"Il s'en sortira." Répondit Ari. "Tu n'as pas négligé Nightmare. Mon Noctunoir a eu un coup de chance. Je doute que nous puissions récréer ce moment dans mille ans."

Sacha réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Je ne te défie pas à une revanche." Dit-il, doucement. "Pas avant que je sache que Nightmare va mieux."

Arjun vint à la porte, avant de tousser légèrement.

Sacha leva immédiatement les yeux.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je peux te dire deux mots?" Demanda Arjun.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Sacha, en se levant.

* * *

Il sortit, où Arjun ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur.

"Je suis navré, Sacha." Dit Arjun. "Je ne peux pas aider Nightmare. Pas avec ce que nous avons sur l'Île. Et d'ici à ce que le bateau arrive, qu'il me ramène, que je trouve le matériel et que je revienne, il sera peut-être trop tard pour l'aider."

Sacha s'effondra visiblement contre le mur.

"Mais..." Commença-t-il à dire.

"Je suis vraiment désolé." Répéta Arjun.

"Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous puissions faire." Dit opiniâtrement Sacha. "Je refuse de laisser tomber Nightmare."

"Le seul espoir est que quelqu'un sur le territoire continental vienne par ici." Répondit Arjun. "Sinon..."

"Et la téléportation alors?" Demanda Sacha. "Vous pouvez certainement...?"

"C'est juste trop loin." Répondit doucement Arjun. "Ça va finir dans la rivière."

Sacha se retourna, et frappa furieusement le mur, n'acheminant à rien d'autre qu'une douleur aigüe dans sa main.

"Fils de pute!" Cria-t-il.

"Doucement." Dit Arjun, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers le téléphone. "Je vais passer un coup de fil à l'Infirmière Joëlle et voir ce que nous pouvons faire."

* * *

"C'était excellent." Dit Armand, tandis que la serveuse retira son plateau. "Le meilleur Canarticho que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Les pommes de terre étaient divines. Donnez mes compliments au chef."

Elle lui sourit, avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

"Comment étaient les baies?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Lucario.

Le Pokémon Aura aboya avec appréciation, avant de lancer une Baie Pecha dans les airs et de l'attraper dans ses mâchoires.

Il regarda sa montre, avant de s'appuyer et de prendre sa Persian Noir.

"Encore quarante cinq minutes avant que nous montions à bord du bateau." Dit Armand. "Ensuite, nous pourrons découvrir ce que le Seigneur Aaron faisait sur cette île."

Lucario approuva, avant de dresser ses oreilles au son du téléphone qui sonnait.

Armand se réinstalla, et but un peu de sa bière.

Ensuite, il entendit quelque chose.

"Est-ce qu'il y a un dresseur ici qui se dirige vers l'Île de l'Évolution?" Appela le barman.

Il se retourna.

"Ouais, je me dirige vers l'Île de l'Évolution." Cria Armand. "Pourquoi?"

"Vous avez un appel de l'Infirmière Joëlle."

Armand se leva, et se dirigea pour lui prendre le receveur.

"Allo."

* * *

Un sprint rapide vers le Centre Pokémon, où l'Infirmière Joëlle avait un sac plein de médicaments pour lui.

"Merci de faire ça." Dit-elle. "Vous allez énormément aider un Pokémon blessé en faisant ça."

"Eh bien, ça en vaut le coup alors." Répondit Armand. "C'est vachement pratique que j'aille là-bas."

Elle lui donna le sac, qu'il maintenait dans ses bras.

"Bien, je vais aller là-bas aussi vite que je le peux." Dit Armand.

"Qu'Arceus vous bénisse, Armand Quinn." Remarqua l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors que lui et Lucario coururent hors du bâtiment. "C'est une bonne chose que vous l'ayez mentionné là où vous étiez en train de déjeuner."

* * *

"Hé, monsieur."

Armand reprit son souffle, alors que les trois dresseurs qui semblèrent rugueux et durs lui barrèrent la route. Il regarda autour du quai, avant de réaliser qu'ils devaient être des marins qui cherchaient la bagarre.

Lucario leur grogna, avant de se raidir dans une position de combat.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac?"

"Rien qui vous regarde." Rompit Armand. "Maintenant, foutez le camp de mon chemin."

Le chef des marins sembla un peu contrarié.

"Vous devriez respecter ceux qui..."

"Lucario, Aurasphere!" Ordonna Armand.

Le Pokémon Aura éleva ses pattes, créant une orbe énergétique bleue vive en eux. Il la jeta ensuite dans l'estomac du chef des Marins, l'amenant instantanément au sol, en serrant son ventre.

Les deux autres marins lui firent un regard sale, avant d'envoyer deux Tentacruels entre eux.

"Vous allez devoir vous battre pour passer." Dit l'un d'eux.

Armand soupira.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça." Répondit-il. "Lucario, retire-toi."

Le Pokémon de type combat et acier recula, à contrecœur. Armand lui donna le sac de médecine.

Il prit ensuite deux Pokéballs.

"Metalosse, Registeel!" Hurla-t-il, en les lançant dans les airs. "À vous de jouer!"

Ses deux puissants Pokémons de type acier émergèrent de leurs Pokéballs, en faisant face à deux Tentacruels.

"Voulez-vous vraiment faire ça?" Demanda Armand, un peu sarcastiquement.

Il ne voyait aucun signe de reculer de leur part.

"Metalosse, attaque Psyko!" Ordonna-t-il. "Registeel, attaque Ultralaser!"

Presque aussitôt que le combat avait commencé, il était terminé.

Les deux attaques s'écrasèrent dans les Pokémons de type eau et poison et les mirent instantanément KO.

"Maintenant, foutez le camp de mon chemin." Dit furieusement Armand.

Étonné de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient été vaincu, les deux marins s'écartèrent.

Armand rappela ses deux Pokémons, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

* * *

"Vite vite vite!" Exhorta Armand, alors qu'il monta à bord.

Maren le regarda.

"Excusez-moi?" Dit-elle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je m'appelle Armand Quinn." Dit-il. "Vous deviez m'emmener sur l'Île de l'Évolution. Mais, il y a un problème, j'ai besoin de m'y rendre aussi rapidement que possible. Il s'agit d'un Pokémon blessé."

Maren le regarda encore de plus près.

"Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt." Répondit-elle, en jetant son livre et en se dirigeant vers la roue.

"Tiens ta queue, Lucario." Exhorta Armand, tandis qu'elle écrasa l'accélérateur.

* * *

"Je me sens vraiment mal pour lui." Remarqua Cindy, alors qu'elle, Flora, Jim et Ari étaient assis sur l'herbe à l'extérieur du Manoir Extrême.

"J'ignorais qu'il se préoccupait de Nightmare à ce point." Commenta Jim. "Ils semblèrent avoir une relation haineuse en cours, tous les deux."

"J'ai vu ses yeux lorsque Noctunoir l'a touché avec cette attaque Psyko." Dit Ari. "Et lorsque Nightmare est tombé. Il était vraiment bouleversé."

"Je dois aller le voir." Dit Flora, en se levant. "Je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir."

"Il n'y a probablement rien de ce que tu peux dire qui puisse le faire sentir mieux." Lui dit Ari. "Nous ne pouvons que nous asseoir et attendre."

"Ça ne se termine jamais bien." Répondit furieusement Flora, tandis qu'elle marcha à l'intérieur.

* * *

Elle vit Sacha assis à côté du lit de Nightmare, en reposant sa tête dans ses mains.

"Sacha." Dit-elle, doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle vit le léger tremblement de ses épaules.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, elle entra et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça." Dit-elle, en tendant la main et en la posant sur Sacha.

"Je le peux." Répondit tristement Sacha, tandis qu'il leva les yeux, elle vit que ses yeux étaient rouges et couperosés.

"J'aurai du mieux entraîner Nightmare." Continua-t-il à dire, amèrement. "Je n'aurai pas du le laisser devenir si confiant et arrogant."

"Nightmare fait ce que Nightmare fait." Répondit Flora. "Tu ne pouvais pas enlever ça de son système, et ça aurait été stupide d'essayer. Le point est, Ari a eu de la chance."

Sacha grogna.

"Il a dit ça lui aussi." Dit-il, en secoua sa tête. "Écoute, j'apprécie que tu essaies, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire qui va me faire sentir mieux. Je suis anéanti et fatigué, mais je ne peux pas me reposer avant que je sache que Nightmare est sauf et qu'il va bien."

Il regarda l'Ectoplasma grandement affaibli.

"Si seulement il pouvait être là et réveillé." Dit Sacha. "Je souhaiterais qu'il soit là, et nous penserions à des stratégies pour la revanche."

Il sourit, un peu amèrement.

"D'habitude, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux matchs." Répondit-il. "Mais, aujourd'hui... Rien n'est plus loin de mes pensées. Je donnerais ma vie en tant que dresseur en échange pour la santé de Nightmare."

* * *

"Tiens tiens." Remarqua Arjun, alors que le bateau à côté du quai, et il vit le dresseur vêtu en bleu assis sur un des sièges, et son Lucario. "Je n'arrive simplement pas à rester à l'écart."

"Vous êtes la personne qui a appelé et demandé les livraisons de médicaments." Réalisa Armand.

"C'est exact." Dit Arjun. "Un Ectoplasma blessé."

Armand prit le sac de médecine, et le donna à Arjun.

"Compliments de l'Infirmière Joëlle." Répondit-il, tandis qu'Arjun le prit. "Assurez-vous de l'utiliser pour sauver cet Ectoplasma."

Arjun sourit, tandis qu'il se retourna pour revenir au Manoir Extrême.

Armand approuva.

"On se voit plus tard." Interpella-t-il. "Peut-être que je vais m'arrêter au Manoir Extrême et voir comment vous vous en sortez."

"Merci encore." Remarqua Arjun, avant de disparaître.

"Hé, Armand."

Il se retourna, en voyant Maren se pencher sur le côté du bateau, en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Armand s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.

"C'est une chose vraiment super que vous venez de faire." Dit-elle, en le tapotant sur le bras. "Quand vous voudrez partir, passez-moi simplement un coup de fil et je viendrai en courant."

Il fit un clin d'œil.

"Ravi de le savoir." Sourit Armand, alors qu'elle lui sourit, avant de tourner les talons et de revenir aux commandes du bateau.

Lucario soupira, tandis que son dresseur la regarda accélérer loin sur l'eau.

"Quoi?" Demanda Armand, en regardant son Pokémon.

Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration, et se concentra sur quelque chose.

"Tu sens ça?" Dit Armand, en regardant Lucario.

Le Pokémon Aura aboya d'accord.

"Alors, il y a un sens de l'Aura ici." Remarqua Armand. "Peux-tu le suivre?"

Lucario approuva, alors qu'il ferma les yeux et commença à courir.

Armand le suivit, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

"Est-ce de là que ça vient?" Demanda Armand, tandis que lui et Lucario arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise.

Lucario aboya, en donnant une réponse positive.

"Mais, où est..." Commença à demander Armand, avant que ça le frappe.

"Je vois."

Il s'avança, et regarda par-dessus le bord, en essayant de ne pas avaler, tandis qu'il vit l'océan rugir à au moins une centaine de pieds plus bas.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais voir." Grogna-t-il, avant de chercher autour de lui.

Armand repéra finalement une petite corniche à environ vingt pieds en bas.

"J'ai besoin de l'examiner." Dit-il, en regardant Lucario. "Attends-moi ici. Si c'est quelque chose comme sur l'autre île, alors..."

Lucario approuva d'accord, avant de s'asseoir pour méditer.

Armand retira une Pokéball, et envoya son Metalosse.

"Bon." Dit-il, en regardant le Pokémon Pattefer. "Nous devons examiner cette partie de la falaise."

Le visage de Metalosse resta vide et impassible.

"J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me descende là." Dit Armand. "Serait ce possible pour toi de le faire?"

Metalosse approuva, avant de commencer à bouger.

_"Prise de position de planage. Jambes propulseurs enclenchés."_

Il s'éleva lentement dans les airs, en utilisant l'énergie produite de l'intérieur de ses jambes pour planer.

Armand suivit le Pokémon acier et psy vers le bord de la falaise, avant de monter par-dessus lui.

Heureusement, il y avait beaucoup de place sur la grande tête du Pokémon Pattefer, et Armand était en mesure de se mettre à l'aise.

Cependant, le confort était la dernière chose à son esprit, alors qu'il s'empressa d'examiner le visage en roche abrupt de la falaise, à la recherche de l'ouverture qu'il était sûr qu'elle était là.

Armand frappa l'air, en voyant quelque chose.

"Par là!" Exhorta-t-il, en faisant signe à Metalosse.

Sans plus d'une réponse, le Pokémon de type acier et psy commença à planer vers le trou béant dans la roche.

* * *

"D'accord." Dit Arjun, alors qu'il mélangea les deux médicaments ensemble. "Essaie de lui faire ingérer ces trucs, et nous pourrons nous occuper du reste à partir de là."

Il donna quelques pilules et un liquide épais dans une bouteille à Sacha.

"Qu'est-ce que ça va donner?" Demanda Sacha.

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails." Sourit Arjun. "Mais, le médicament permettra de guérir ses blessures, et les pilules ne sont que pour le garder calme lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il pourrait peut-être être un peu violent."

"Ouais, je suis tout à fait d'accord." Dit Sacha, en souriant légèrement. "Je n'ai particulièrement pas envie de le réveiller, pour ensuite qu'il nous batte tous comme de la merde."

"Il y a également des pilules d'adrénaline, mais je ne crois pas que je vais m'en servir à moins que nous en ayons besoin."

"Je pensais que l'adrénaline était habituellement administrée avec une piqûre." Remarqua Jim.

"Normalement, oui." Répondit Arjun. "Mais, ça t'a peut-être échappé, mais Nightmare est un spectre."

Jim semblait un peu gêné, avant d'approuver.

"Bien." Dit-il. "Je le savais. J'avais juste oublié."

Il s'arrêta ensuite.

"Peut-être que Shaymin pourrait agir comme une influence apaisante sur Nightmare." Remarqua-t-il, en sortant la Pokéball.

Jim envoya Shaymin, qui bâilla instantanément lors de l'apparition.

"Bonjour." Dit-il, avant de voir Arjun.

"Arjun!"

Le Pokémon Gratitude marcha comme un canard et se frotta contre la jambe d'Arjun.

"Nightmare ne va pas très bien." Dit Jim.

"Oh non!" Répondit Shaymin.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais les lui donner." Dit Sacha, alors que lui, Jim, Arjun et Shaymin se dirigèrent dans l'autre pièce, où Flora était assise avec Nightmare. Dusk flotta par-dessus elle, tandis que Pikachu était assis sur son épaule.

"Wow, on dirait un salon funéraire." Murmura Jim.

Sacha lui lança un regard noir, avant de d'approcher de Nightmare avec la médecine.

"Bon, quelle serait la meilleure façon de procéder." Se demanda Sacha, en regardant les pilules.

"Mets-les dans un Persian noir." Suggéra Flora.

Jim ria légèrement, avant de s'arrêter.

"D'accord." Dit Sacha, en ouvrant la bouche de Nightmare et en versant le liquide à l'intérieur. "Nous n'avons rien à perdre."

Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passa...

* * *

Armand avait rappelé son Metalosse, avant d'avancer dans la grotte.

Il pouvait sentir l'aura rebondir sur le mur, le rendant encore plus désireux de trouver la source et les secrets de l'intérieur.

Finalement, il arriva à un petit autel au fond de la caverne secrète sous l'île.

"Aha." Dit-il, en le regardant.

Il se promena autour de lui pendant un moment, puis un autre moment.

Armand réfléchit dessus, avant de tendre la main et de toucher l'autel.

_Il cligna des yeux, avant de réaliser qu'il était dans la même pièce, mais à une époque différente._

_Armand regarda autour de lui, en voyant que son ancêtre, le Seigneur Aaron debout à côté de l'autel._

_Il n'y avait rien hors de l'ordinaire dans la pièce, mais le Chevalier de l'Aura cachait quelque chose dans son manteau._

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Armand, en se le demandant à haute voix._

_Presque instantanément, le Seigneur Aaron se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie._

_Sans autre choix, Armand le suivit._

* * *

_Tandis que le Seigneur Aaron escalada la falaise, Armand se retrouva à flotter derrière lui._

_"Ça rend les choses plus faciles." Murmura-t-il. "En fait, utiliser Metalosse était plus facile que d'escalader ce truc."_

_Alors que le Chevalier de l'Aura atteignit le sommet, un grand bras poilu bleu se pencha et le tira vers le haut._

_Le seigneur Aaron tomba à l'herbe, en regardant son Lucario._

_"Merci, mon ami." Dit-il, en se levant pour féliciter le Pokémon Aura._

_Armand remarqua, avec un petit sens de l'ironie, que son ancêtre faisait exactement la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait dans l'avenir._

_"Seigneur Aaron!"_

_Les trois personnes présentes se retournèrent, et virent le valet s'approcher en courant. Armand prit note qu'il s'agissait du même homme de la première vision sur l'Île Eaucéame._

_"L'avez-vous trouvée?"_

_Le Seigneur Aaron approuva._

_"Oui, en effet, Reiger." Répondit-il, en atteignant son manteau, et en sortant une petite orbe dorée._

_"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Reiger._

_Le Seigneur Aaron sourit._

_"Je crois qu'il s'agit de la clé pour trouver les réponses que nous cherchons." Répondit-il. "J'ai découvert qu'il y avait une troisième île. L'île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."_

_Armand grogna. Le choix évident._

_"Sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, se trouve une porte qui peut être déverrouillée que par ceci." Expliqua le Seigneur Aaron. "Derrière cette porte... Eh bien, je ne le sais pas. Mais, je suis persuadé qu'un autre morceau du puzzle sera élucidé."_

_"Ensuite, nous allons mettre les voiles." Dit Reiger, en se retourna et en commençant à retourner en arrière._

_"Obligation d'appeler la reine." Remarqua le Seigneur Aaron, en regardant Lucario._

_Le Pokémon Aura approuva._

_"Nous devons partir."_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, ils commencèrent à courir, tous les deux, après Reiger..._

* * *

Armand se tira de la mémoire induite par Aura, avec les derniers mots de seigneur Aaron qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il découvrit rapidement qu'il était de retour dans la petite caverne, sous l'Île de l'Évolution.

"L'île de l'Étoile Rayonnante?" Demanda-t-il.

Il sourit ensuite.

Par une heureuse coïncidence, son vieil ami Steven Stone allait affronter un concurrent à cet endroit dans quelques jours. Il pourrait passer lui faire une surprise.

Toutefois, les pensées agréables disparurent rapidement, alors qu'il se demanda qu'est-ce que le Seigneur Aaron avait tellement essayé de retrouver.

"Ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose de bon." Réfléchit Armand. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait possiblement valoir la peine de trouver à cette intensité. Et est-ce que je perds mon temps? Les chances que le Seigneur Aaron ne l'ai pas encore trouvé sont minces. Mais, s'il l'a effectivement trouvé, alors pourquoi est-ce que les souvenirs de l'aura sont toujours actifs? Est-ce une coïncidence ou est-ce quelque chose de plus? Un signe des choses à venir? Ou une chance de redresser ce qu'il n'a pas fait. "

Toujours en réfléchissant, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, persuadé qu'il avait découvert tout ce qui était possible à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le liquide glissa dans la bouche de Nightmare, alors que tout le monde attendait en retenant son souffle. Même Ari et Cindy étaient venus regarder de la porte.

Pendant une seconde, ils observèrent.

Ensuite, les yeux de Nightmare s'ouvrirent, lentement.

"Nightmare?" Demanda Sacha, en ayant l'air soulagé.

Le Pokémon Ombre se redressa, lentement, et regarda autour de lui.

"Wow." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant autour de la pièce. "Qui est mort."

Il sourit, avant de voir Ari.

"Toi." Dit froidement Nightmare. "Toi."

Ari sembla un peu inquiet, tandis que Nightmare sauta hors du lit.

"Espèce de salaud, je vais te tuer!"

* * *

**La quête d'Armand continue toujours.**

**Nightmare est de retour, mais est-ce pour le mieux?**


	29. Entraînement Stupéfiant

Chapitre 29. Entraînement Stupéfiant.

* * *

_Résumé. Un Gardien de l'Aura solitaire se dirigeait à travers les bois en direction de Vermeilla. Armand a affronté Jane sur son chemin, son Lucario ayant facilement battu son Laggron. Ensuite, ses Pokémons ont été soignés à Vermeilla. Pendant ce temps, Sacha pleurait sur son Ectoplasma dans le coma, alors qu'Arjun a révélé qu'il ne pouvait aider le Pokémon Ombre avec ce qu'il avait. Suivit d'une course folle d'Armand pour arriver à temps pour les aider. Il réussit à arriver à temps pour donner les médicaments à Arjun, avant de se diriger vers sa quête de l'Aura. Armand a trouvé un souvenir de l'Aura le pointant dans la direction de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Pendant ce temps, Sacha a donné le médicament à Nightmare, qui s'est instantanément réveillé et essayait de tuer Ari..._

* * *

Armand posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte du Manoir Extrême...

Uniquement pour que la lourde porte en bois s'ouvre brusquement et le frappe sur le nez.

Presque à l'instant, le Génie Extrême sortit en courant, en sautant par-dessus Armand et en disparaissant dans les bois.

Armand se leva, seulement pour être renversé par un Ectoplasma shiny qui sortit du bâtiment en bondissant et suivit le Génie Extrême dans la forêt.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda Armand, alors qu'il se leva.

Il entendit des voix s'approcher.

Et était surpris de voir Sacha, Jim, Flora, Cindy et Arjun sortir.

"Wow, si c'est comme ça que Nightmare est après avoir pris les pilules apaisantes..." Commenta Flora.

Sacha tendit sa main, en montrant qu'il les avait toujours dans sa paume.

"Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les donner à Nightmare." Dit-il, un peu timidement. "Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il agirait aussi rapidement."

"De toute façon." Dit Jim. "Nightmare vient de sortir du coma. Combien de puissance a-t-il au juste?"

Un cri de douleur répondit à sa question.

"J'espère que ce n'était pas Nightmare." Murmura Sacha.

"J'espère que c'était Nightmare." Répondit Cindy. "Sinon, Ari pourrait être sérieusement blessé."

Sacha se retourna, prêt à se disputer avec la dresseuse de type feu.

"Maintenant, écoute-moi bien..." Commença-t-il à dire furieusement.

Arjun regarda, en voyant Armand.

"Alors, vous êtes revenu." Remarqua-t-il.

Sacha se retourna, en voyant également Armand. Le choc de ça fut suffisant pour arrêter son diatribe avec Cindy.

"Bonjour, Armand." Dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

Armand haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas prêt à révéler sa véritable mission à qui que ce soit.

_"De plus..."_ Pensa-t-il. _"Si tu es mêlé à ça, alors ta mère voudras me traquer et me tuer."_

"Je ne fais que passer en visite." Répondit-il.

"Armand est ici pour inspecter l'Arène Extrême." Renchérit Cindy. "Il ne fait qu'offrir son opinion professionnelle."

"Y a rien de mal qui se passe?" Demanda Jim, en essayant de mettre un léger avantage sur ses paroles. "Non?"

Armand secoua sa tête.

"Bien sûr que non." Dit-il. "Pourquoi?"

Presque au même moment, Ari sortit de la forêt en courant, à bout de souffle.

Le Lucario d'Armand ricana légèrement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nightmare sortir en courant après lui.

"Salut, Nightmare." Dit Sacha.

"Va te faire voir." Répondit Nightmare, avant de s'effondrer.

"Nightmare!" Interpella Sacha, en s'approchant.

"Ah, il va bien." Remarqua Arjun. "Sûrement juste endormi."

Sacha éleva la Master Ball mauve, et rappela Nightmare.

"Je vais le laisser se reposer dans ce cas." Dit-il.

Il se retourna par la suite, et regarda Ari.

"Ok." Dit Sacha. "Que dirais-tu d'un revanche?!"

Ari leva les yeux, à bout de souffle.

"Ouais, laisse-moi juste reprendre mon souffle".

"N'as-tu pas besoin d'appeler Scott de toute façon?" Demanda Cindy. "Et de lui dire de ramener ses fesses ici."

Ari approuva.

"D'accord Sacha." Répondit-il. "Je vais te dire. Vu la façon dont j'ai mis ton Ectoplasma dans le coma, je vais compenser pour toi. Le prochain match sera à trois contre trois, mais il faut que tu choisisses les types."

Sacha réfléchit à cela.

"D'accord." Dit-il, avec confiance. "Je veux un type électrique, un type normal et un type acier."

Ari grimaça.

"Désolé." Remarqua-t-il. "Pas de type acier."

"Quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je ne suis personnellement pas un amateur de ce type." Expliqua Ari. "Eh bien, sauf pour Dialga. Mais, je n'en ai pas."

"Très bien, type combat alors." Dit Sacha.

Ari sourit.

"C'est bon." Répondit-il. "Tu es libre d'utiliser un de nos ordinateurs pour modifier ton équipe."

Sacha approuva, tandis qu'il regarda Pikachu.

"Alors, Pikachu." Dit-il. "Tu es prêt pour ça?"

Pikachu approuva, des étincelles craquantes de ses joues.

"Nous savons tous que Nightmare n'est pas en état de combattre." Murmura Jim. "Mais, je suis surpris que Sacha n'ai pas ignoré ce détail."

Sacha se retourna et se dirigea vers l'une des pièces avec un ordinateur et une machine de transport à Pokéballs.

Il s'arrêta, pour regarder Armand.

"Je vais utiliser un Pokémon que vous m'avez donné dans ce match." Dit-il. "Allez-vous rester dans le coin pour ce match?"

"Je pourrais bien." Répondit Armand. "Histoire de voir à quel point tu as entraîné ce Pokémon."

* * *

"Je suis désolé d'apprendre ça." Remarqua le Professeur Chen.

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, au moins, Nightmare va bien."

"C'est le principal, évidemment." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Alors, tu vas avoir une revanche?"

"Oui." Répondit joyeusement Sacha. "Très bientôt. Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'envoyer ces deux Pokémons, que je puisse faire un entraînement rapide."

"Bien entendu." Répondit le Professeur Chen, en regardant autour du laboratoire. "Je vais juste aller les chercher, et te les envoyer dans quelques secondes."

Il s'arrêta rapidement.

"Y en a-t-il un en particulier que tu aimerais?"

"Non, juste mon combattant habituel." Répondit Sacha.

"Très bien." Dit le Professeur Chen, avant de disparaître hors de l'écran.

* * *

"Tu les as?" Demanda Cindy, tandis qu'Ari termina de rappeler les Pokémons dont il avait de besoin dans leurs Pokéballs.

"Ouais." Dit Ari.

"Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise que tu lui laisses seulement un match à trois contre trois." Insista Cindy. "C'est plus facile de gagner à trois contre trois, qu'à six contre six."

"Hé, je le sais." Répondit Ari. "De plus, c'est une chose bidirectionnelle."

Il soupira.

"Et j'ai mis son Ectoplasma dans le coma. Je me sens mal à propos de ça." Continua Ari. "Bon, simplement parce que je suis un Génie Extrême, ne signifie pas que je ne ressens pas de remords."

"Tu n'aurais pas du te justifier." Remarqua Cindy. "Es-tu vraiment prêt à..."

"Oui." Répondit Ari. "Ici, ma décision est sans appel."

Il la regarda.

"S'il te plaît." Dit-il. "Fais-moi confiance. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais."

"J'espère que oui." Remarqua Cindy. "Je l'espère sincèrement."

* * *

"Hé, Jim." Dit Sacha, en regardant son ami. "Que dirais-tu d'un petit échauffement?"

Jim sourit.

"Eh bien, je croyais que tu avais oublié mes capacités de dressage Pokémon." Remarqua-t-il.

"Un match en double." Dit Sacha.

"Ça marche." Répondit Jim, en sortant deux Pokéballs.

"Ne... t'emporte simplement pas pour blesser trop gravement mes Pokémons." Dit Sacha, alors que Jim lança ses Pokéballs.

"Mustebouee, Shaymin, en avant!"

Le Pokémon Aquabelette et Gratitude apparurent dans des éclats lumineux.

"Bouee, Bouee, Mustebouee!"

"Bonjour!"

Sacha regarda Pikachu, qui sauta immédiatement sur le terrain.

"Très bien, Lucario." Cria Sacha, en lançant une Pokéball dans les airs. "Je te choisis!"

Son propre Pokémon Aura apparut dans un éclat lumineux blanc, en prenant immédiatement une position de combat.

Armand qui était assis sur la palissade, les regarda.

"Ça vous ennuierait que je fasse l'arbitre?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est un petit inconvénient pour moi."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Jim, alors que le dresseur habillé en bleu se leva et flâna vers le côté de la zone gazonné.

"Bien." Dit Armand. "Pikachu et Lucario contre Shaymin et Mustebouee."

"Un instant." Remarqua Flora. "Vous venez de voir un Shaymin, un Pokémon extrêmement rare, et vous n'avez pas battu des yeux."

Armand ricana.

"Tu veux voir mon Registeel?" Demanda-t-il.

"D'accord, bon point." Répondit Flora.

Armand se retourna.

"Commencez!" Interpella-t-il.

Sacha regarda Jim.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre sur Mustebouee!" Interpella-t-il. "Lucario, attaque Dracochoc sur Shaymin!"

Ses deux Pokémons commencèrent à préparer leurs attaques. Des étincelles émergèrent des joues de Pikachu, et Lucario prépara son Aura.

Jim se dépêcha de répliquer.

"Shaymin." Hurla-t-il. "Attaque Canon Graine pour neutraliser Pikachu. Mustebouee, attaque Laser Glace sur le Dracochoc!"

Shaymin créa une grand orbe épaisse énergétique verte dans sa bouche, avant de la lancer dans l'attaque Tonnerre. Les deux attaques explosèrent au contact, avant que la fumée disparaisse en rien du tout.

Mustebouee lança un rayon bleu froid de glace dans le vortex énergétique tourbillonnant gris, l'annulant instantanément.

Sacha cligna légèrement des yeux, tandis qu'il repensa à sa stratégie.

"Mustebouee, Aqua Jet!" Hurla Jim. "Shaymin, Charge!"

Ses deux Pokémons se renforcèrent en avant sur le sol, prêts à frapper.

"Pikachu, attaque Queue De Fer sur Shaymin." Interpella-t-il. "Lucario, frappe Mustebouee avec Forte-Paume!"

Le Pokémon Souris jaune sauta dans les airs, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche, avant de frapper Shaymin sur la tête.

Le Pokémon Gratitude cria de douleur, avant d'être propulsé en arrière.

Lucario écrasa son poing dans le Mustebouee approchant, la repoussant vers Jim.

"Lucario, lance l'attaque Aurasphere!" Ordonna Sacha. "Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre sur l'Aurasphere!"

Lucario envoya une orbe bleue pure énergétique de l'Aura de couleur cristal se précipiter vers les deux Pokémons, tandis que Pikachu tira une puissante explosion d'électricité dans la sphère.

L'explosion était suffisante pour couvrir Shaymin et Mustebouee dans la fumée et le brouillard.

Arjun était sorti pour regarder le match avec intérêt.

"Mustebouee, attaque Sonicboom." Ordonna Jim. "Shaymin, attaque Eco-Sphere. Visez Pikachu!"

Le Pokémon Aquabelette sauta dans les airs, avant de claquer sa queue à plusieurs reprises. Presque en même temps, une rafale de son durement puissant éclata dans les airs.

Shaymin ouvrit la bouche, en relâchant une boule énergétique verte légèrement plus petite.

Les deux attaques naviguèrent vers Pikachu, qui sembla nerveux.

"Lucario, pare-les avec Charge-Os!" Cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon Aura bondit en avant, créant un bâton bleu pur fait de l'énergie de l'Aura.

Il para le Sonicboom dans les airs, avant de repousser l'Eco-Sphere dans un arbre à proximité.

Pikachu qui grinça un grognement de remerciement, que Lucario accepta de bonne grâce.

"Ouais." Hurla Sacha, en frappant l'air.

"Ne t'emballe pas trop vite." Avertit Jim, alors que Shaymin et Mustebouee semblèrent prêt à poursuivre le match.

* * *

"Scott." Dit Ari, alors que lui et son Gallame apparurent pour accueillir le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême.

"Bonjour, Ari." Sourit Scott. "Bon, j'ai entendu dire que mon lanceur de test est prêt pour une revanche."

Ari approuva.

"Nous allons nous affronter à trois contre trois sous peu." Répondit-il. "En utilisant des types normal, électrique et combat."

Scott regarda le Gallame d'Ari.

"Alors, j'en déduis qu'il va se battre." Remarqua-t-il.

Ari secoua sa tête.

"En fait, je ne vais pas utiliser Gallame." Expliqua-t-il. "Je vais utiliser mon autre Pokémon de type combat."

"Aha." Sourit Scott. "C'est malin."

Ari retourna le sourire.

"Il va s'attendre à Gallame." Répondit-il. "Je suis pas du genre à perdre l'effet de surprise."

"C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai engagé." Dit Scott.

"Alors, vous n'êtes pas surpris que j'ai changé les règles à trois contre trois pour ce match?" Demanda Ari.

Scott secoua sa tête.

"Pas du tout." Répondit-il. "Parce que, tu es le Maître du Manoir. Tu établis tes propres règles. Je ne peux pas te dire comment le diriger."

Ari sourit.

"Comme je le pensais." Dit-il. "Bon, allons le retrouver."

* * *

"Pikachu, utilise Vive-Attaque sur Shaymin!"

Le Pokémon Souris stria en avant, rapide comme l'éclair, et s'écrasa dans le Pokémon Gratitude.

"Mustebouee, attaque Pistolet A O sur Pikachu!"

L'Aquabelette souffla un jet d'eau vers le Pokémon électrique.

"Esquive!" Hurla Sacha. "Lucario, va l'aider!"

Le Pokémon Aura plongea en avant, et écarta Pikachu de portée de l'attaque, avec la queue.

_"Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas un Feunard."_ Remarqua Pikachu, en grimaçant légèrement.

_"Ouais."_ Répondit Lucario.

Sacha sourit, légèrement.

"Hé, Lucario." Cria-t-il. "Lance Pikachu dans les airs vers Mustebouee. Ensuite, Pikachu, attaque Electacle!"

Lucario tendit ses muscles, avant de lancer le petit Pokémon jaune de type électrique dans les airs.

De l'électricité commença à entourer le corps de Pikachu, alors qu'il navigua vers Mustebouee.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur, alors que l'attaque super efficace s'écrasa dans sa fourrure brune.

"Non!" Hurla Shaymin, en foudroyant Pikachu du regard.

Jim regarda Armand.

"Dites-le." Supplia-t-il. "Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Armand sourit.

"Certainement." Dit-il, en regardant Sacha. "Arrêtez le match."

Sacha approuva, tandis que ses deux Pokémons attaquants arrêtèrent le mouvement.

"Est-ce que Mustebouee va bien?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim approuva, tandis qu'il courra vers son Pokémon de type eau, où Shaymin léchait ses blessures.

"Tu vas bien, Mustebouee?" Demanda-t-il.

"Bouee." Répondit-elle, faiblement.

"Elle dit oui." Dit Shaymin, entre le léchage des taches noires fumantes de la fourrure sur son corps. "Mais ça pourrait piquer pendant un moment en passant."

"Oh c'est bon alors." Répondit Jim, en regardant Sacha.

"Ravi de voir que les sacs électriques de Pikachu sont en pleine forme." Remarqua Sacha.

Arjun ria.

"C'est un Pikachu qui a l'air fort." Répondit-il. "Tu l'as visiblement bien entraîné."

Il sourit.

"Peut-être que je voudrais bien l'affronter avant que je quitte l'Île." Continua-t-il. "J'aimerais voir ce que mon Aligatueur vaut contre ton Pikachu."

"Mais, Pikachu n'aurait-il pas un avantage injuste?" Demanda Sacha.

Arjun continua à sourire.

"Je sûr que nous pourrions travailler là-dessus." Répondit-il. "Garde-toi simplement, ça à l'esprit."

Il ria encore.

"Je te le rappelle." Dit Arjun. "Si je peux deviner quel type électrique Ari va utiliser contre ton Pikachu, il aura besoin d'être en excellente condition."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il utilise?" Demanda Sacha.

Arjun secoua sa tête.

"Je ne vais pas te le dire." Répondit-il. "Pourquoi gâcher une surprise."

Il vit le visage de Sacha tomber légèrement, à ses mots.

"Pour simplement défier la Ligue Extrême de Verger." Dit Arjun. "C'est un signe que tu es un dresseur talentueux. Tu n'as pas besoin d'informations préalables de ma part. J'ai confiance que tu vas gagner."

Il ricana.

"Bien que, je vais te dire qu'il en est à sa dernière forme d'évolution."

Sacha bourra sa tête de pensées, avant d'abandonner.

"Ah, j'imagine que je le découvrirai tôt ou tard." Remarqua-t-il. "D'ailleurs, comme vous l'avez dit. Pourquoi gâcher la surprise?"

Arjun sourit, avant qu'une Pokéball sur la ceinture de Sacha explose, relâchant un Pokémon dans un éclat lumineux blanc.

Nightmare apparut, en ayant l'air bien plus en forme.

"Tu as l'air en forme." Commenta Flora. "Pour quelqu'un qui était dans le coma, il y a quelques heures."

"Ouais, eh bien." Répondit Nightmare. "Je croyais que tu allais dire quelque chose sur le fait que je suis un spectre."

"Ça également." Murmura Jim.

"Nightmare!" S'écria Shaymin. "Tu es rétabli."

"Sans blagues." Répondit Nightmare, en regardant le Pokémon Gratitude. "Il y en a pas beaucoup qui te passent à l'esprit, pas vrai?"

Le visage de Shaymin tomba légèrement.

"Désolé, l'ami." Dit Nightmare, en essayant d'avoir l'air sincère. "Je crois que je suis juste un peu fatigué."

"Pour quelqu'un qui a passé la plupart de la journée effondré sur son derrière." Murmura ironiquement Jim.

Flora l'entendit, et sourit un peu.

Nightmare regarda Jim.

"Je peux t'entendre." Répondit-il. "Je ne suis pas sourd."

Il sourit. Comme la plupart des choses à propos de Nightmare, c'était froid, sombre et méchant.

"Maintenant, cesse de faire des plaisanteries sèches à mon sujet." Dit Nightmare. "Ou je vais te frapper avec un bâton de baseball. Bon, à moins que tu aies un antidote à bâton de baseball..."

Il se replia.

Le Pokémon Ombre regarda ensuite Sacha, avec une expression grandement inconnue sur son visage.

"Dresseur débile." Dit Nightmare. "Sacha."

Sacha regarda Nightmare.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare soupira.

"Ne me juge pas pour ça." Répondit-il. "Je suis encore un peu dans les vapes de la Potion Secrète."

Il regarda Arjun.

"Merci pour ça en passant."

Armand laissa échapper une toux indignée, avant de décider de la laisser aller.

"Peut-être que je ne vous volerais pas maintenant." Dit Nightmare.

Arjun sourit.

"Merci pour ça." Répondit-il.

Le Pokémon de type spectre et poison regarda ensuite Sacha à nouveau.

"J'ai été fortement blessé par ce Noctunoir." Dit-il, doucement. "Je peux encore sentir cette attaque Psyko s'écraser sur mon côté. Tu t'es immédiatement dirigé sur le terrain, déclaré forfait et m'as dégoté de l'aide aussi rapidement que possible."

Il avala, en ayant l'air honteux aux mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche.

"J'imagine..." Dit Nightmare, en trébuchant sur les mots. "J'imagine... J'imagine que j'ignorais à quel point tu te préoccupais de moi. D'ailleurs, je pensais parce que je suis un Ectoplasma, que tu ne ressentais pas autant d'amour pour moi, que tu en démontrais à cet adorable rat électrique."

_"Ok, j'en ai marre que tu m'appelles comme ça."_ Marmonna Pikachu.

"Mais, j'étais en quelque sorte conscient que tu attendais auprès de mon lit." Continua Nightmare. "Ça a touché mon cœur froid mort. Pourtant, je t'ai souvent donné le même degré de respect que j'avais l'impression que tu me donnais. Mais, quelque chose d'autre m'est venu à l'esprit. Tu te préoccupes vraiment de moi."

Sacha sourit.

"Je donne la même quantité d'amour et de confiance, à tous mes Pokémons." Répondit-il. "Nightmare, aussitôt que je t'ai capturé, j'étais déterminé de t'entraîner de la meilleure façon que je le pouvais. J'aime bien penser que j'ai fais ça."

Sacha tendit ses bras.

"Fais un câlin à ton dresseur." Supplia-t-il.

Nightmare renifla.

"Sûrement pas." Répondit-il.

"J'imagine que c'était trop demander." Remarqua Flora.

_"Exact, très exact."_ Commenta Pikachu.

* * *

Ils étaient interrompus par le son de pas qui s'approchèrent d'eux.

Arjun se retourna, en voyant Ari et Scott s'approcher.

"Bonjour." Interpella-t-il. "Regardez qui est là."

Tout le monde présent se retournèrent.

Scott vit Armand, et le foudroya instantanément du regard.

"Je voudrais causer avec vous." Dit-il, furieusement. "J'ai un compte à régler avec vous."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Armand, les mains dans ses poches. "Je me disais que vous le pourriez."

"Et n'envoyez pas non plus votre porte-parole." Continua Scott. "Je ne tomberais pas sous son charme parlant rapide plus longtemps."

Armand sourit.

"Cette bonne chère Ellis." Répondit-il.

"Quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ce n'est rien." Dit Armand. "C'est une longue histoire."

"Est-ce que ça concerne cette chose?" Dit Jim.

"Cette chose avec la chose?" Demanda Armand. "Ouais, cette chose."

"D'accord, il y a beaucoup trop de choses dans l'air." Remarqua Flora.

Ari regarda autour de lui, en voyant une étrange collection de Pokémons. Un Pikachu, deux Lucarios, un Ectoplasma shiny, un Mustebouee et un Shaymin.

"Je suis certain qu'il y a une plaisanterie ici quelque part." Figea-t-il, en se retournant.

Sacha le regarda, avant d'élever un poing.

"Es-tu prêt pour ce match?" Demanda-t-il. "Parce que mes Pokémons sont tous gonflés à bloc, et prêts à passer à l'action!"

Ari ria.

"Tu peux bien parler, Sacha." Répondit-il, négligemment. "Mais, tu as perdu la première fois. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça va vraiment être différent?"

Sacha sourit.

"J'ai ce sentiment inébranlable de la croyance en soi." Répondit-il. "Quelque chose que je n'avais pas lors du premier match. Et tu ne me battras pas. Je peux te l'assurer."

Arjun se retourna, avec un demi sourire sur son visage.

"Quelqu'un veut faire des paris sur ce match?" Demanda-t-il. "Simple question."

Nightmare leva les yeux, en frottant ses mains.

"Peut-être que je peux avoir de l'argent de vous d'une autre façon." Sourit-il.

"Alors." Répondit Ari. "Si tu es si confiant, alors passons aux choses sérieuses."

Tandis que tout le monde présent rappelèrent leurs Pokémons, excepté Pikachu, le Lucario d'Armand et Nightmare, le groupe de gens commencèrent à se diriger vers le Manoir Extrême.

* * *

**Est-ce que Sacha parviendra à vaincre Ari, cette fois?**

**Quel est le lien d'Armand envers Sacha?**

**Nous connaissons deux des trois Pokémons que Sacha va utiliser, mais qui sera le Pokémon de type normal?**


	30. Gonflés À Bloc Pour Une Revanche

Chapitre 30. Gonflés À Bloc Pour Une Revanche.

* * *

_Résumé. Nightmare a essayé de tuer Ari avant de se fatiguer et de s'évanouir. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Ari ont décidé leur match retour, avec les types électrique, normal et combat qui seraient utilisés. Sacha et Jim ont planifié ensuite un entraînement pour le match, avec le Pikachu et le Lucario de Sacha affrontant le Shaymin et le Mustebouee de Jim. Cependant, Jim s'est retiré quand ça semblait comme si Mustebouee pourrait être gravement blessée. Scott s'est présenté, a eu une petite dispute avec Armand, avant que tout le monde déclenchent le match._

* * *

"Ça a l'air bien." Remarqua Flora. "J'ai hâte à ce match."

"En fait, moi aussi." Dit Armand. "Ça fait longtemps depuis que j'ai vu un match intense. Eh bien, pas un seul qui ne menaçait pas mortellement la vie."

Il sourit.

"J'ai affronté une dresseuse hier." Dit-il. "Ça a été facile. Eh bien, je prenais une marche, lorsqu'elle et son Laggron m'ont attaqué."

Lucario aboya d'accord.

"Malgré tout, Lucario a réussi à la vaincre." Termina Armand.

"Une fille avec un Laggron." Réfléchit Jim. "Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça auparavant?"

Il secoua sa tête, alors que Scott ouvrit la porte d'une pièce, et regarda Armand.

"Vous savez pour cette conversation?" Dit-il, en ayant l'air toujours agacé. "Que diriez-vous de maintenant."

Armand soupira, avant de se diriger vers la pièce.

* * *

"Bien." Dit furieusement Scott. "Je ne suis pas à l'aise que vous recrutiez des G-Men dans le coin."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici." Répondit Armand.

"Hein?" Haleta Scott, étonné.

"Des ennuis semblent les trouver." Dit Armand. "Il y a seulement une semaine, votre arbitre a été soumise à des expériences horribles. Je l'ai vue perdre les pédales et battre votre Maître du Manoir assez brutalement. De mauvaises choses arrivent aux bonnes personnes. Je pourrais agir comme le chef privé des G-Men, mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez..."

"Est-ce que vous savez combien de Génie Extrêmes ont été blessés ou tués au cours des dernières années?!" Explosa Scott.

"Brandon." Dit Armand. "Et Noland."

Il regarda Scott.

"Ne pensez pas que vous êtes le seul à avoir perdu des bonnes personnes." Dit furieusement Armand. "La Ligue Pokémon de Johto à perdu Sandra Cohen l'an dernier."

Scott approuva doucement.

"Qu'en est-il de Parsley?" Demanda-t-il. "Il a disparu."

"Parsley?" Répondit Armand. "Parsley a travaillé avec un groupe de criminels, planifiant d'extorquer la famille de Percila. Avant de la tuer. Qui préféreriez-vous avoir perdu? Un maître d'hôtel avec un goût vestimentaire bizarre, ou..."

"Je ne voulais pas les perdre tous les deux." Dit Scott, son visage devenant rouge de colère.

Armand laissa échapper un autre soupir.

"C'est pourquoi je ne fais pas de relations publiques." Remarqua-t-il. "Écoutez. Vos Génies Extrêmes sont des adultes. Excepté Percila. Ils connaissent le risque lorsqu'ils signent. Certaines personnes veulent rendre le monde plus sécuritaire."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Scott. "Parce que, la criminalité ne cesse de se produire. Chaque jour, on ouvre les journaux et on voit que quelqu'un a été abattu dans les rues."

Armand le foudroya du regard.

"Je ne vais pas me disputer avec vous." Répondit-il.

Scott soupira.

"Écoutez." Dit-il. "Je suis désolé, d'accord."

Armand éleva un sourcil.

"Je sais que je ne peux pas les empêcher de signer." Continua-t-il. "Mais, comprenez mon point de vue. Quand la poussière se dissipe, et qu'un autre tombe..."

Il se replia.

Armand sourit.

"Parlez aux relations publiques." Répondit-il. "Nous allons mettre quelque chose au point."

"C'est tout ce dont j'avais de besoin." Dit Scott. "Bien, retournons au match. Je ne veux pas rater ça."

"Bon, c'est quelque chose où nous sommes d'accord." Remarqua Armand.

Sans dire un autre mot, les deux dresseurs se dirigèrent vers l'arène.

* * *

Sacha et Pikachu se tenaient silencieusement debout, en attendant le début du match.

Ari était tout aussi silencieux, en se caressant le menton avec une intention sérieuse.

Flora, Jim, Nightmare et Arjun s'étaient assis sur les sièges en peluche à côté du terrain, en regardant et en attendant.

Scott et Armand s'avancèrent pour s'asseoir, tandis que Cindy s'approcha avec ses drapeaux.

"Très bien." Dit-elle. "Ce match est sur le point de commencer. Ceci est le match retour officiel de la Ligue Extrême opposant le Maître du Manoir Ari DeVarro..."

Elle s'arrêta pour lui souffler un baiser.

"Et le challenger, Sacha Ketchum."

"Souffle-lui un baiser et tu verras ce qui va arriver." Marmonna Flora, à voix basse.

Jim se retourna vers elle.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, en n'écoutant pas vraiment.

"Rien." Répondit Flora.

Le Lucario d'Armand lui sourit.

"Ce match retour." Continua Cindy. "Sera un match à trois contre trois sans limite de temps. Comme d'habitude, les deux dresseurs devront envoyer un Pokémon du même type, réparti de façon aléatoire par la machine. Lorsqu'un dresseur aura remporté deux des trois manches, il sera déclaré vainqueur. Si ça se termine par un match nul, alors le Maître du Manoir, l'arbitre et le Juge Extrême accorderont une décision pour décider si le dresseur le mérite ou non."

Elle regarda Scott.

"Voudriez-vous abaisser le levier s'il vous plaît?" Demanda-t-elle.

Scott approuva, alors qu'il tendit la main pour abaisser le levier.

Sacha s'attendait à la voix explosive du haut-parleur.

Cependant, la voix était différente, cette fois. Avant, ça avait été un épais baryton masculin. Cette fois, c'était clairement un ton féminin.

Ça semblait en quelque sorte familier.

"Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu cette voix avant?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'elle finit d'annoncer que le premier match opposerait les types électriques.

Cindy le regarda.

"C'est ma voix." Répondit-elle. "J'ai décidé d'y faire quelques petits ajustements."

"D'accord." Dit Sacha. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'affecte."

Il pensa à l'utilisation du type électrique, et regarda Pikachu.

"Dois-je même le demander?" Dit-il, en regardant Pikachu.

_"Eh bien, ça serait gentil."_ Plaisanta Pikachu, alors qu'il sauta sur le terrain.

Ari sourit.

"Comme je l'avais prédit." Dit-il.

"Wow." Remarqua bruyamment Nightmare. "Tu as vu un Pikachu sur son épaule, sans doute le Pokémon électrique le plus reconnaissable qu'il est, et tu as réalisé qu'il allait probablement l'utiliser."

Il se leva et s'inclina, sarcastiquement à Ari.

"Je me prosterne dans la connaissance de ta sagesse impénétrable." Dit Nightmare, le sarcasme ruisselant positivement de sa voix. "Éclaire-moi encore."

"Nightmare, sors du foutu terrain." Dit Sacha, en grognant intérieurement.

Nightmare se retourna et retourna à son siège, à contrecœur.

"À mon tour." Sourit Ari, en lançant la Super Ball bleue et blanche dans les airs. "Elekable, à l'attaque!"

Il observa, alors que le Pokémon Foudrélec émergea de la Pokéball bleue et blanche, et rugit à Pikachu.

"Oh misère." Marmonna Sacha.

* * *

"Sacha est foutu." Murmura Jim.

"Maudit sois-tu." Dit Flora, en le regardant. "Faut-il que tu sois toujours foutrement négatif tout le temps?"

"Ce n'est pas insurmontable." Commenta Arjun. "Mais, ça va être dur."

"Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit facile à ce niveau?" Demanda Armand.

"Bon point." Dit Jim. "Là encore, lors du premier match, nous avons pensé que la capacité de Pyroli donnerait un avantage par rapport à Maganon."

"Ouais, mais Maganon peut apprendre plus d'attaques variées que Pikachu." Dit Scott.

"Le seul mouvement, qui pourrait causer des dégâts à Elekable, que Pikachu connaît est Vive-Attaque." Remarqua Jim, en élaborant ça. "Les attaques électriques sont complètements inutiles. Queue De Fer ne causera pas beaucoup de dégâts."

"Puisque tu as déjà mis au point qui va perdre." Dit Nightmare. "Qui veut payer maintenant?"

"Aucune chance." Répondit Arjun.

Nightmare jura bruyamment, interrompant Cindy, tandis qu'elle était sur le point de signaler le début du match.

Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir.

Nightmare renvoya le regard noir.

"Tu as de la chance que tu sois un spectre." Remarqua-t-elle. "Dans le cas contraire, tu serais dans un monde de..."

Nightmare bailla, en l'ignorant.

"Dis ça à quelqu'un qui s'en préoccupe." Dit-il.

Cindy l'ignora, en élevant ses drapeaux.

"OK." Cria-t-elle. "Commencez!"

* * *

Sacha pensa immédiatement à sa stratégie, et à la meilleure façon de la mettre en œuvre.

"Pikachu, utilise Vive-Attaque!" Interpella-t-il.

Presque aussi vite que l'œil nu pouvait le visualiser, Pikachu courra en avant, prêt à s'écraser sur Elekable.

Ari sourit.

"Abri." Contra-t-il.

Son Elekable érigea immédiatement un grand bouclier autour de son corps, bloquant facilement le coup.

Pikachu s'écrasa dans le bouclier bleu pâle, laissant échapper un grognement tandis qu'il le frappa.

"Merde." Marmonna Sacha.

"Très bien, Elekable." Dit Ari. "Attaque Tonnerre!"

Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, le Pokémon de type électrique tira une puissante explosion d'électricité vers Pikachu.

"Réplique en utilisant toi aussi l'attaque Tonnerre!" Hurla Sacha. Bien que l'attaque ne ferait pas grand-chose à Pikachu, il voulait l'éviter.

Les joues de Pikachu commencèrent à stimuler de l'électricité, avant de lancer l'attaque.

Les deux explosions se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène, avant que celle de Pikachu dépasse complètement celle d'Elekable et fut repoussée dans le Pokémon Foudrélec.

Tout le monde qui soutenaient Sacha grognèrent, alors qu'Elekable laissa échapper un rire épais.

"Viens-tu juste de planifier ça?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant Ari.

"Bien entendu." Répondit nonchalamment Ari. "J'ai volontairement demandé à Elekable de retenir ses attaques électriques. Juste au cas où."

Il regarda le Pikachu énervé.

"Vive-Attaque, vas-y!" Hurla Ari.

Personne ne vit Elekable se déplacer à travers le sol et s'écraser sur Pikachu.

Le Pokémon Souris poussa un cri de désespoir, alors qu'il fut envoyé naviguer dans les airs.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha.

Heureusement, le petit Pokémon jaune de type électrique réussit à rebondir sur ses pattes.

"Lance l'attaque Queue De Fer!" Interpella Sacha.

Pikachu sauta en avant dans les airs, la queue brillante avec une lumière rayonnante blanche.

"Elekable, Casse-Brique!" Contra Ari.

Les grands et puissants poings du Pokémon Foudrélec commencèrent également à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il fonça sur le Pikachu approchant, en bloquant l'attaque.

Pikachu grogna, alors que sa queue percuta le poing d'Elekable. Le Pokémon adverse de type électrique laissa aussi échapper un petit grognement.

Les deux Pokémons s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, ne faiblissant toujours pas.

"Elekable, attaque Meteores!" Ordonna Ari.

Le Pokémon Foudrélec éleva ses deux mains, avant de lancer plusieurs petites étoiles dorées dans les airs vers Pikachu.

"Pikachu, esquive-les avec Hate!" Hurla Sacha.

Pikachu essaya de sauter sur le côté, uniquement pour que le rayon d'étoiles dorées s'écrase sur lui.

Flora et Jim grognèrent.

"Oh c'est vrai." Dit Sacha, en frappant son front. "J'ai oublié que Meteores ne peut pas être esquivée."

* * *

"Pikachu, reprends-toi avec Vive-Attaque!" Ordonna Sacha.

Ari sourit.

"J'avais envie d'essayer ce mouvement depuis longtemps." Remarqua-t-il. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Comment?" Cria Sacha.

Elekable se baissa, et cracha un grand courant de flammes dans le Pikachu furibond, qui haleta de douleur alors que les flammes cuisantes brûlèrent sa fourrure.

"Aller!" Cria Sacha, en voyant Pikachu tomber au sol. "Tu dois te relever."

La respiration de Pikachu sembla assez en lambeaux, tandis que le Pokémon Souris essaya de se relever.

"Attaque Eclate-Roc!" Ordonna Ari, en sentant une victoire.

Elekable sauta dans les airs, les doigts brillants avec une lumière blanche.

Il vint ensuite s'écraser vers Pikachu, prêt à délivrer un coup fatal.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha.

Lentement et sûrement, Pikachu réussi à rouler hors de portée de l'attaque qui laissa une paire de marques de poing sur le sol de l'arène.

"Attaque Souplesse!" Contra Sacha.

Pikachu se leva, prêt à écraser sa queue dans le visage d'Elekable.

"Abri!" Cria Ari.

* * *

Alors que la barrière bleue pâle s'éleva, créée par l'esprit d'Elekable, quelque chose s'illumina dans l'esprit de Pikachu.

_"Ça ne te sauvera plus désormais!"_ Ria Pikachu, tandis qu'il se retourna sur le côté de la barrière à une vitesse de l'éclair.

Elekable rugit, tandis que le côté de la queue de Pikachu écrasa son côté, évitant complètement l'Abri.

"Quoi?!" Crièrent Sacha et Ari en même temps.

"Pikachu vient d'apprendre Ruse." Dit Arjun.

"Ruse?" Demanda Flora. "Est-ce que le mouvement qui permet de contourner Abri?"

Nightmare semblait comme s'il voulait faire une remarque sarcastique, mais il décida de ne pas le faire.

Elekable haleta, alors que Pikachu se retira un instant.

Il semblait que l'attaque Ruse avait causé quelques lourds dégâts au Pokémon Foudrélec.

Ari sembla momentanément inquiet, avant de le secouer.

"Elekable, tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il.

Le Pokémon de type électrique lui hocha la tête, en grognant légèrement.

"Dans ce cas, attaque Casse-Brique!"

Elekable se leva lentement et ambla vers Pikachu.

"Elekable ne bouge pas parfaitement." Remarqua Arjun. "Je dirais que cette attaque Ruse pourrait avoir causé plus de dégâts que nous le pensions."

"Pikachu." Interpella Sacha. "Utilise Vive-Attaque maintenant."

Le Pokémon Souris courra en avant, et s'écrasa dans l'une des jambes d'Elekable.

Le Pokémon Foudrélec bascula, en poussant un cri de douleur.

Sacha frappa presque l'air...

Avant de voir Elekable s'écraser par-dessus Pikachu.

Sacha grogna, tandis que Pikachu laissa échapper un cri de douleur écrasé.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment équitable, pas vrai?" Souligna-t-il.

"En fait, c'est dans les règles." Souligna Scott.

Sacha grogna à nouveau, alors que Cindy jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux Pokémons sur le terrain.

Elekable avait été mis KO par la Vive-Attaque, tandis que Pikachu avait été vaincu par le Plaquage involontaire.

"Les deux Pokémons ont été mis hors combat." Déclara Cindy.

Ari rappela son Elekable, avant que Sacha aille récupérer Pikachu.

* * *

Après avoir donné le Pokémon Souris à Flora, Sacha revint vers sa zone de dresseur, prêt à reprendre son match contre Ari.

Cindy hocha la tête à Scott, qui atteignit le levier et l'abaissa.

Sa voix résonnait partout dans le bâtiment

"Le type normal."

Sacha n'était pas mécontent du choix. Il n'était pas tout à fait heureux, mais n'importe quelle façon lui convenait.

"Tu veux choisir le premier?" Demanda Ari.

"Est-ce que ça a de l'importance?" Répondit Sacha.

Il prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture, et la jeta négligemment dans les airs.

"Tauros, je te choisis!"

La Pokéball explosa dans un éclat lumineux blanc, envoyant le Pokémon Buffle.

Il apparut sur le terrain, et commença à gratter le sol.

Ari se tendit, avant de prendre sa propre Pokéball.

"Ursaring!" Cria-t-il, en la jetant dans les airs. "À l'attaque!"

Le Pokémon Hibernant émergea de la Pokéball, en rugissant à Tauros.

Le Pokémon de type normal de Sacha ne sembla pas dérangé. En fait, Ursaring semblait un peu intimidé par le regard terrible de Tauros.

"Aller!" Cria Sacha. "Allons au fond des choses."

Cindy éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!"

* * *

"Pas de commentaire sarcastique?" Demanda Flora, en regardant Jim.

Il secoua sa tête.

"Je ne peux pas les distinguer." Répondit-il. "Il n'y a probablement rien entre eux."

"Je crois que ce Tauros pourrait avoir l'avantage avec l'expérience." Dit Arjun. "Le Teddiursa d'Ari a évolué en Ursaring, il y a seulement quelques mois. C'était environ un mois avant la Conférence Verger."

"Et Sacha a obtenu son Tauros bien avant que je le connaisse." Commenta Flora. "J'ai vu son Tauros affronter un Metalosse une fois. Et il lui a tenu tête."

Scott sourit.

"Je me souviens de ce match." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Tauros!" Ordonna Sacha. "Commençons fort. Attaque Belier!"

Tauros s'écrasa en avant dans l'arène, en fonçant vers l'Ursaring d'Ari.

"Attaque Grimace!" Contra Ari.

Le Pokémon Hibernant hurla à Tauros, en faisant une grimace effrayante qui ralenti Tauros.

"Ursaring, attaque Tranche!" Ordonna Ari.

Le forme évoluée de Teddiursa chargea et faucha une patte dans le visage de Tauros, entraînant un beuglement de douleur du Pokémon Buffle.

"Tauros!" Interpella Sacha, déterminé à ne pas perdre. "Lance l'attaque Koud'Korne!"

Ses cornes commencèrent à briller avec une lumière, avant que Tauros les écrase dans l'estomac d'Ursaring, cette fois, entraînant un hurlement de douleur du Pokémon de type normal.

"À présent, attaque Ecrasement!" Ordonna Sacha.

Tauros se dressa, en essayant de prendre de l'espace pour écraser ses sabots sur Ursaring.

"Attaque Marto-Poing!" Contra Ari.

Les bras d'Ursaring commencèrent avec un éclat épais blanc, alors que le Pokémon Hibernant les envoya s'écraser sur son adversaire.

Tauros fut envoyé s'écraser loin dans l'arène, entraînant un grognement de Sacha.

"Tauros!" Hurla Sacha, en voyant son Pokémon effondré sur le côté. "Tu peux te relever?"

Ari retint son souffle...

Avant de voir le Pokémon Buffle se relever lentement sur ses sabots et de prendre une autre position de combat.

"OK." Dit Sacha. "Utilise l'attaque Psykoud'Boul!"

Tauros chargea à nouveau dans l'arène, en abaissant son crâne. Une grande boule bleue énergétique lumineuse se formait là, qui craqua de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Ursaring grogna, tandis que le poids de Tauros s'écrasa sur lui. Il recula légèrement.

* * *

"Ces deux là s'y mettent vraiment." Remarqua Armand.

"Eh bien, c'est Sacha tout craché." Dit Flora. "Aucune autre façon de combattre."

"D'habitude, je dois le sortir d'affaire." Répondit Nightmare. "Mais, je ne peux pas cette fois."

"Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira." Commenta Jim. "Il y arrive toujours."

* * *

"Tauros, fonce avec l'attaque Belier!" Hurla Sacha.

Encore une fois, le plancher du terrain commença à trembler, alors que Tauros chargea.

Cette fois, Ari et Ursaring étaient prêts.

"Ursaring, attaque Force Cachee!" Ordonna Ari.

Une vague énergétique rose émana d'Ursaring, et commença à encercler Tauros.

L'attaque désorientante était suffisant pour arrêter le Pokémon Buffle dans son élan.

Tauros secoua sa tête, avant de se fouetter avec ses trois queues pour l'éliminer.

"Aller, Tauros." Interpella Sacha. "Nous devons le faire. Utilise l'attaque Abime!"

Ari sourit.

"Ursaring, Ultralaser." Ordonna-t-il.

Tauros se dressa sur ses pattes de arrières, avant de venir s'écraser sur le sol de l'arène. Une puissante onde de choc vicieuse traversa à travers elle en direction d'Ursaring.

Ursaring se pencha en avant, en ouvrant ses mâchoires. Il relâcha ensuite un puissant rayon lumineux orange vers Tauros. La chaleur de l'énergie fit suer les spectateurs pendant un moment.

En même temps que l'attaque Abime frappa Ursaring, le KO en un seul coup se déplaça assez pour envoyer le Pokémon Hibernant s'effondrer sur le sol, l'Ultralaser d'Ursaring s'écrasa dans Tauros.

Le Pokémon Buffle laissa échapper un rugissement de douleur, avant d'être vaincu par la puissance pure des dommages.

Il y avait un énorme bruit sourd, alors que les deux Pokémons s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

"Je rêve." Dit Jim. "Encore?"

Cindy jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux deux Pokémons, avant de prendre sa décision.

"Tauros et Ursaring ont été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle.

* * *

"Wow." Commenta Arjun, tandis qu'il regarda Sacha et Ari rappeler leur Pokémon de type normal. "Deux matchs nuls jusqu'à présent. Je ne l'aurais pas vu venir."

"Ouais." Répondit Armand. "Un beau match. Bien que, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir qu'il pourrait y avoir un gagnant dans celui-ci."

"Eh bien, il doit y en avoir un." Dit Jim. "Même si ça va au jury."

"Voudriez-vous prendre la peine d'abaisser le levier?" Demanda Cindy, en regardant Scott.

Il sourit, avant de donner un coup sec.

Une version légèrement plus claire de la voix de Cindy fut entendue sur les haut-parleurs cachés.

"Le type combat!"

"Pourquoi est-ce que celle-ci semble un peu plus claire?" Demanda Ari, en la regardant.

"Je venais de prendre un verre." Répondit-elle.

* * *

"Très bien." Cria Sacha, en sortant une Pokéball. "Lucario, je te choisis!"

Il lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs, et le Pokémon Aura apparut dans un éclat lumineux blanc.

Armand sourit, en voyant son Pokémon préféré émerger.

Son propre Lucario aboya un signe d'encouragement vers sa progéniture.

Le Lucario de Sacha retourna le geste.

Sacha regarda Ari.

"Vas-y." Interpella-t-il. "Envoie ton Gallame que nous puissions..."

Ari ria.

"Oh." Répondit-il. "Je ne compte pas utiliser Gallame."

Il retira une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"À l'attaque!"

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, en attendant de voir se qui allait sortir.

Il était un peu surpris de voir un Pokémon bleu et brun de la taille d'un enfant. Il se balançait sur une grande corne sur sa tête, tout en agitant ses pattes et sa queue dans en l'air.

* * *

Flora sortit son Pokédex, en essayant de se rappeler ce que c'était.

"Je ne crois pas avoir vu l'un de ceux-là avant." Murmura-t-elle, en scannant le Pokémon.

**"Kapoera. Le Pokémon Poirier, et la forme évoluée de Debugant. Il combat en tournoyant comme une toupie. La force centrifuge décuple sa puissance destructrice."**

"Un Pokémon très rarement utilisé." Remarqua Arjun.

Cindy regarda Ari et Sacha, ensuite Lucario et Kapoera.

"Bien." Dit-elle. "Si vous êtes prêts tous les deux, alors commencez!"

* * *

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, avant de penser à la meilleure façon de surpasser Kapoera.

Il y pensa, avant de prendre des décisions.

"Très bien, Lucario." Interpella-t-il. "Commençons avec Aurasphere!"

Le Pokémon Aura éleva ses mains, avant de créer une boule énergétique bleue clair. Il la lança ensuite vers Kapoera.

"Kapoera." Dit Ari. "Attaque Tour Rapide!"

Le Pokémon Poirier commença à tourner à une vitesse rapide, empêchant l'orbe de le blesser.

Lucario grogna, alors que son attaque s'écrasa dans le mur.

"Vas-y!" Interpella Ari. "Attaque Mawashi Geri!"

Kapoera tourna encore, en utilisant l'élan de la rotation pour augmenter sa puissance à travers le sol vers Lucario.

"Lucario!" Hurla Sacha. "Riposte!"

Alors que le puissant coup de pied s'écrasa dans l'estomac de Lucario, le Pokémon Aura se dressa, en brillant avec une lumière bleue. Il frappa ensuite Kapoera avec un puissant coup de poing, se reprenant du Pokémon Poirier.

"Et maintenant, attaque Charge-Os!" Continua Sacha, en essayant de presser son avantage.

Lucario sauta en avant, en créant un bâton bleu de l'Aura entre ses pattes.

Kapoera gémit, alors que le bâton s'écrasa dans son corps.

"Réplique avec Triple Pied!" Ordonna Ari.

Kapoera se retourna, en décrochant plusieurs puissants coups avec ses pieds dans le corps de Lucario. Le Pokémon Aura grogna de douleur, à l'attaque super efficace.

Le Lucario d'Armand était debout à regarder le match, anticipant presque chaque mouvement que le Lucario de Sacha faisait.

"Lucario, attaque Forte-Paume!"

Visant le visage de Kapoera, Lucario raya un poing, en parvenant à décrocher le coup.

Le Pokémon Poirier haleta, avant de tourner à l'envers loin de Lucario.

"Lucario, Dracochoc!" Hurla Sacha.

Lucario éleva ses deux mains devant lui, en canalisant son aura dans le vortex énergétique bleu-gris apparaissant rapide.

"Kapoera, Detection!"

Alors que le Pokémon Aura tira l'attaque dans les airs vers Kapoera, le Pokémon Poirier fit un tour massif loin de lui, l'esquivant avec une arrogance à peine dissimulée.

Ça sembla agacer Lucario.

"Ne perds pas ton sang-froid." Avertit Sacha. "Pense à ce qui est arrivé à Nightmare."

Ça sembla calmer Lucario.

"Bien." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Aurasphere!"

Son Pokémon de type combat et acier créa une autre orbe énergétique de l'Aura. Lucario visa avec soin, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser dans Kapoera.

Ari sourit.

"Rendons ça intéressant." Remarqua-t-il. "Attaque Hate suivi de Gyroballe!"

Kapoera courra en avant à une vitesse rapide, avant de sauter dans les airs et de se précipiter vers Lucario.

"Avec plaisir." Répliqua Sacha. "Attaque Vitesse Extreme et Charge-Os!"

Lucario créa un bâton pur bleu énergétique de l'Aura, avant de se précipiter en avant, peut-être plus vite que Kapoera bougeait.

Les deux Pokémons s'écrasèrent l'un dans l'autre, avant que toutes les personnes présentes entendirent un puissant soufflet de douleur.

Les deux Pokémons atterrirent sur le sol de l'arène...

Et Kapoera tomba comme une masse meurtrie.

* * *

Cindy grogna légèrement, avant d'élever son drapeau. Elle avait décidé que Kapoera n'allait pas se relever.

"Kapoera a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Lucario est déclaré vainqueur."

Elle s'arrêta.

"Et le vainqueur du match est le challenger!"

Sacha frappa l'air, avant de glisser à travers le sol du terrain sur ses genoux. Il en tapa cinq à Lucario, fonça vers l'endroit où Pikachu et Flora étaient assis, en les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras.

"Je crois qu'il est content de cette victoire." Remarqua sèchement Armand.

"Vous croyez?" Demanda Jim.

* * *

Ari soupira, tandis qu'il fouilla dans sa poche.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "Tu t'es bien repris contre moi. Tu t'es débarrassé de la défaite, et es parvenu à me battre la deuxième fois."

Il tendit sa main et secoua celle de Sacha.

"En tant que Maître du Manoir." Continua Ari. "C'est un plaisir pour moi de te remettre, l'Emblème Ardent. Tu as montré que tes Pokémons sont forts, même contre leurs propres types. Tu mérites cet emblème."

Sacha tendit la main, et prit le petit emblème doré.

"Génial!" Acclama-t-il. "J'ai gagné..."

"Dis-le, et t'auras le droit à un Direct Poison." Avertit Nightmare.

"J'ai gagné l'Emblème Ardent." Dit doucement Sacha.

Pikachu, Tauros et Lucario célébrèrent.

Sacha déposa rapidement son Emblème Ardent dans son Coffret d'Emblèmes, et le mit dans sa poche.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Ari.

"Ouais, je vais bien." Dit Ari. "Ça a été quelques jours étranges, c'est tout."

Scott, Armand et Arjun applaudirent.

"Un beau match." Remarqua Armand. "Tu as très bien entraîné Lucario."

"Tout ça d'un Riolu." Dit Sacha.

Il regarda Scott par la suite.

"Alors..." Dit-il. "Où devons-nous aller ensuite?"

Scott sourit.

"La prochaine Arène Extrême?" Demanda-t-il. "Est-ce que le nom de Fortron Ville te dis quelque chose?"

Jim fouilla dans son sac, et sortit son guide.

Sacha et Flora observèrent, tandis qu'il feuilleta à travers quelques pages.

"C'est une petite Ville dans les montagnes au sud du Mont Anfor." Dit Jim. "Que devons-nous trouver?"

"La Scène Extrême." Répondit Scott.

Il ria.

"Je pensais vous le dire maintenant, alors ne me tourmentez pas avec des questions sur la balade du retour en bateau." Dit le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême.

* * *

**Un beau combat, même s'il y a eu deux matchs nuls.**

**Pikachu a appris Ruse. Est-ce que ça va lui être utile à l'avenir?**


	31. Nuits Blanches

Chapitre 31. Nuits Blanches.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Ari ont eu leur revanche, alors que Scott s'est assuré de crier à Armand. C'était un début choquant tandis que le Pikachu de Sacha et l'Elekable d'Ari ont réussi à faire match nul, malgré Pikachu qui a appris Ruse. En fait, Pikachu a été malchanceux tandis que la dernière action d'Elekable était de tomber sur lui. Par la suite, Sacha a envoyé Tauros pour affronter l'Ursaring d'Ari. Cependant, ça c'est également terminé sur un match nul, lorsque l'Abime de Tauros et l'Ultralaser d'Ursaring se sont frappés l'un l'autre en même temps. Ensuite, avec son dernier coup de dés, Sacha a envoyé Lucario pour affronter le Kapoera d'Ari. Malgré le désavantage du type, Lucario a réussi à gagner, en mettant Kapoera KO et en attribuant l'Emblème Ardent à Sacha. Scott leur a ensuite de se diriger vers Fortron Ville..._

* * *

Lance sortit de l'Antre du Dragon, en se sentant un peu déprimé. Il n'avait pas vraiment été de la meilleure humeur depuis son arrivée à l'emplacement sacré à Ébenelle. Il était triste de savoir que des siècles de valeurs de ses ancêtres avaient été incinérés dans le petit bâtiment derrière lui.

Il était venu ici, en espérant se changer les idées et acquérir une certaine perspective avant de regarder le travail en main. Désormais, il se sentait pire que jamais, un sens imminent de sa propre mortalité à proximité.

Soupirant, il s'assit à côté des eaux sombres qui tourbillonnaient à proximité, et commença à penser à la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Il y a quelques vingt-six ans...

* * *

_"Lance Stevens." Proclama le Maître du Clan Dragon, en le regardant._

_Lance se raidit, en attendant encore et encore. Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser intimider par la présence imposante de Drakkar, une personne célèbre à Ébenelle, mais une légende vivante dans le Clan Dragon. Le vent hurla en écho à travers les chambres, et le grondement des eaux sombres sur le rivage, rendit une tâche difficile. De plus, le fait que le souffle de Drakkar sentait comme s'il avait vécu avec des Poissirenes trempés dans l'ail pendant ces derniers mois._

_"En tant que nouveau membre de cet ordre sacré ..." Continua-t-il, en atteignant sa taille et en retirant une Pokéball. "C'est un honneur pour nous de te donner ton premier Pokémon. Un Pokémon qui incarne à la fois le cœur et l'âme de l'organisation noble que tu sers."_

_Lance tendit la main, uniquement pour que le Maître Dragon Clan la retire._

_"À condition que tu passes l'initiation." Continua-t-il._

_"Que dois-je faire?" Demanda Lance._

_Drakkar sourit, alors qu'il s'écarta, pour révéler un trou dans le mur, trop petit pour un être humain pleinement développé. Même à seize ans, Lance aurait à se pencher pour pénétrer à l'intérieur._

_"Récupérer le Croc Dragon." Tonna Drakkar, sa voix résonnant dans la zone. "Ensuite, tu deviendras un homme!"_

Il regarda autour de lui dans l'Antre, en sachant que ce Maître particulier du Clan Dragon était réservé à l'endroit particulier parmi les légendes.

"Drakkar." Murmura Lance. "Que penseriez-vous si vous aviez vu le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui."

Il était venu ici pour réfléchir, après avoir entendu d'Ellis que la Team Rocket comptait effectivement revenir. Et pour contempler sa tâche. Quelque chose qui, à la surface, semblait presque impossible.

"Qu'est-ce qui pousse un homme comme Giovanni?" Demanda Lance. "Quoi et pourquoi?"

Seul avec ses souvenirs, Lance se rappela des évènements des quelques derniers jours. Et pourquoi il était ici.

* * *

_"Ce n'est pas comme si tu portes du noir, Ellis." Remarqua Bastien, tandis que lui, Paul et Anabel entrèrent dans le bâtiment._

_La porte-parole des G-Men avait le bras en écharpe, et grimaça délicatement alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce._

_Lance était debout à l'arrière de la pièce, en lisant un journal._

_"Non, sauf s'il y a également des points rouges et roses sur ça." Continua Bastien, apparemment à l'aise de l'extraction d'Ellis._

_"Hé!" Dit furieusement Paul. "Arrête, Bastien. Tu ne t'es pas fait pourchassé dans la forêt par un fou avec un Nidoking."_

_Bastien sembla légèrement surpris. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Paul de faire ça._

_"Qui était ce gars?" Demanda Anabel. "Tu avais l'air de savoir qui il est."_

_Paul soupira._

_"Il est une partie de ma vie que je préfère oublier." Répondit-il. "Je ne sais pas vraiment qui il est. Je l'ai rencontré lorsque je voyageais à Johto. Il essayait de détruire la Team Rocket."_

_"Et maintenant il travaille pour eux?" Demanda Ellis. "On dirait un petit mercenaire."_

_"Je sais qu'il n'était... Pas très différent de moi à l'époque." Dit Paul. "Bien que, j'ai entendu dire qu'un certain puissant dresseur de type dragon l'a en quelque sorte écrasé."_

_Lance leva les yeux, de son journal._

_"Ce dresseur?" Demanda-t-il. "De quoi il avait l'air?"_

_"Eh bien, je peux te dire qu'il est passé sous une variété de noms." Dit Paul. "Son véritable nom est Vincent, mais il a été connu sous le nom de Silver et..."_

_"Kamon?" Demanda Lance. "J'étais ce dresseur de type dragon. Il était à Acajou, et la Team Rocket complotait pour essayer de créer une machine qui oblige les Pokémons à évoluer."_

_Il ria._

_"Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai un Leviator Rouge?" Dit Lance. "C'était un sujet d'essai."_

_Il continua par la suite._

_"Je l'ai rencontré dans le laboratoire." Remarqua Lance. "Je n'étais pas disposé à le laisser se précipiter et détruire mes plans soigneusement conçus. Donc, j'ai dû écraser ses Pokémons pour l'empêcher de faire ça."_

_"Je vais dire une chose." Commenta Anabel. "Je pouvais lire l'aura de son Nidoking. Le Pokémon n'était pas mal traité. En fait, il était sûrement bien entraîné."_

_"Alors, ça rend les choses difficiles." Remarqua Bastien._

_Paul regarda Ellis._

_"Dis ce que tu veux à propos de lui, mais il n'était pas un mercenaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis au sujet de la Team Rocket, mais il doit s'agir de quelque chose d'assez important."_

_"Tu crois qu'il est un danger?" Demanda Lance._

_"Est-ce que je pense qu'il est dangereux?" Répondit Paul, de façon rhétorique. "Je sais qu'il est dangereux."_

_"Quelqu'un devrait garder un œil sur lui." Dit Bastien. "Et essayer de découvrir qui il est réellement, et ce qu'il veut."_

_Il regarda Lance._

_"Quelqu'un d'assez fort pour le faire entrer, si nécessaire. Et quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'engagements."_

_"J'aimerais le faire." Répondit Paul. "Mais, la Taverne Extrême est très occupée."_

_"Même chose." Remarqua Anabel. "Et je sais que tu as l'Arène de Myokara."_

_Lance soupira._

_"Entendu." Dit-il. "Je m'en occupe."_

_Il sourit, en regardant Bastien._

_"C'est ce que tu avais prévu, pas vrai?"_

_"D'accord, tu m'as eu." Avoua Bastien._

_En bruissant sa cape autour de lui, Lance se dirigea vers la porte._

_"Ça me va comme ça." Dit Ellis, en s'asseyant et en frottant son pied avec sa bonne main. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été attaquée par un Corboss et un Nidoking."_

_"Ouais, et tu as été sauvée par un Gallame et un Alakazam." Souligna Paul. "Si on en était arrivé là, j'aurais pu envoyer Regirock et Torterra."_

_"Et j'ai un Metalosse." Remarqua Anabel. "À moins qu'il a quelques Pokémons légendaires à nous balancer, alors, tu serais sans doute parfaitement en sécurité avec nous."_

_Lance soupira._

_"Eh bien, j'aimerais beaucoup rester discuter." Dit-il. "Mais, je dois retrouver ce gars."_

_"Où est-ce que tu comptes aller?" Demanda Anabel._

_"Je vais trouver un endroit pour commencer." Répondit Lance._

* * *

Il prit une pierre et la jeta dans l'eau, en la regardant clapoter et rebondir.

"Je perds mon temps." Dit doucement Lance.

Près des vagues, un Magicarpe sortit sa tête de l'eau, en s'agitant.

"Un simple Magicarpe." Songea Lance. "Qu'est-ce que ta vie va te montrer? Qu'est-ce que l'ensemble de nos vies va nous montrer?"

Il se leva, et brossa sa cape au large, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Toutes les pensées de la Team Rocket et de Vincent, commencèrent à lui taper sur ses nerfs.

Alors que Lance sortit dans l'air froid de minuit d'Ébenelle, il commença à se demander comment un certain dresseur de type ténèbres, pas très loin de la ville, se débrouillait.

* * *

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Anabel, tandis qu'elle se posa sur le lit. "Tu n'as pas été le même depuis..."

"Depuis quoi?" Répondit Paul. "Depuis Vincent?"

"C'est ça." Dit-elle.

"Je crois que l'avoir vu m'a ébranlé." Remarqua Paul. "Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps, et... Eh bien, ça a vu le jour."

"Qu'est-il arrivé entre vous deux?" Demanda Anabel.

Paul soupira.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Voilà ce qui s'est passé la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a plusieurs années."

* * *

_Paul fronça les sourcils en réponse, alors que la dresseuse lui fit signe de l'autre côté de la route. Il venait de quitter Mauville avec le Badge Zéphyr dans la main, après avoir utilisé son Rhinoferos, son Farfuret et son Torterra pour battre ce ridicule champion d'arène, Albert._

_Il contemplait simplement son prochain coup, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des sirènes._

_Paul se retourna, en voyant une Agent Jenny s'arrêter à côté de lui._

_"C'est quoi votre problème?" Demanda-t-il._

_"As-tu vu un garçon aux cheveux rouges dans le coin?" Demanda-t-elle. "Il a volé un Kaiminus du Professeur Orme au Bourg Geon."_

_"Non." Répondit Paul._

_"Si tu le vois, vas-tu informer la branche locale de la police?" Demanda l'Agent Jenny._

_"Peut-être." Dit Paul, en haussant les épaules. "Ça dépend."_

_Il regarda, alors qu'elle s'en accéléra loin._

_"Hmm." Remarqua-t-il. "Un Kaiminus."_

_Paul n'avait pas de Pokémon de type eau. Sauf le Barloche qui avait commencé à sucer son cou à Hoenn, et il l'avait capturé pour enlever cette foutue chose._

_"Alors, si le Kaiminus est déjà volé." Murmura-t-il. "Alors, ça fait une proie facile."_

* * *

Anabel semblait un peu surprise, mais ne dit rien.

"Hé, j'étais jeune et stupide à l'époque." Répondit Paul. "Eh bien, stupide n'est peut-être pas le bon mot, mais..."

"Alors, toujours aussi modeste." Remarqua Anabel, en décrochant un petit sourire de sa part.

"Ouais, ça court dans la famille." Dit Paul. "Alors, je suis allé à sa recherche."

"L'as-tu trouvé?" Demanda Anabel.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Paul. "Dans les Caves Jumelles."

* * *

_Paul entendit quelqu'un jurer furieusement au sein de l'obscurité._

_Il se retourna et vit un dresseur aux cheveux rouges tâtonner sur son chemin._

_Paul venait de sortir son Magmar, et laissa le Pokémon Crache-Feu le guider. Malgré ses plaintes au sujet d'être debout dans des flaques d'eau froides._

_"Où est cette sortie!" Dit furieusement le dresseur aux cheveux rouges._

_Paul laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui provoqua sa proie de se retourner._

_"Qui est là?"_

_En utilisant la lumière à partir de Magmar, Paul réussit à se faufiler derrière le dresseur aux cheveux rouges._

_"Laisse-moi deviner." Dit sèchement Paul, faisant sursauter sa proie. "On échappe à la loi."_

_Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges se retourna, en le voyant appuyé contre le mur._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Exigea-t-il._

_Paul sourit._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"_

_"Je trouve ça amusant de voir des débutants errer dans le noir." Dit Paul. "Nul part où aller."_

_Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges lui fronça les sourcils._

_"Ne m'appelle pas un débutant!" Rompit-il._

_"Sinon quoi?" Demanda Paul. "Tu vas envoyer ton Pokémon contre moi?"_

_Il le foudroya du regard, avant d'atteindre une Pokéball._

_Paul sourit encore, alors que le dresseur rouge envoya Kaiminus._

_"Alors, tu es celui qui a volé le Kaiminus." Remarqua-t-il. "Est-ce qu'il t'obéit tout d'abord?"_

_"Vas-tu te battre, ou juste me parler à mort?"_

_Le sourire de Paul disparut. L'attitude du jeune dresseur l'énervait._

_"D'accord." Répondit-il, nonchalamment en atteignant une Pokéball. "Si tu gagnes, je ne dirais pas à la police où tu te trouves. Si je gagne, je prends ton Kaiminus."_

_"Quoi, tu comptes le rendre au Professeur?"_

_Paul renifla._

_"Bien sûr que non." Répondit-il. "J'ai besoin d'un Pokémon de type eau."_

_"Comment est-ce que ça te rends mieux que moi?" Demanda le dresseur aux cheveux rouges._

_"Je me fiche des comparaisons." Répondit Paul. "Tu relèves le défi, ou non?"_

_"D'accord, fais de ton mieux!"_

_Paul prit une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs._

_"Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre!"_

_Le Pokémon Continent émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche, avant de s'écraser sur le sol, en fixant le Pokémon Mâchoire._

_"Hein." Commenta le dresseur aux cheveux rouges. "Plus ils sont grands, plus ils..."_

_"Torterra, attaque Tempeteverte!"_

_L'arbre sur le dos de Torterra commença à briller avec une lumière verte, avant qu'il relâche des milliers de feuilles dans le Pokémon comme petit crocodile._

_Sans surprise, Kaiminus s'écrasa instantanément sur le sol, dans la défaite._

_Paul donna un sourire condescendant à son adversaire._

_Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges leva ses mains en l'air, clairement frustré par la défaite._

_"Très bien!" Dit-il, furieusement. "Prends mon Kaiminus."_

_Il fit de lancer la Pokéball à Paul, qui ria sarcastiquement._

_"J'ai changé d'avis après l'avoir vu combattre." Remarqua-t-il. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un faiblard comme ça."_

_Il rappela Torterra, avant que lui et Magmar commencent à s'éloigner._

_"Hé, affrontons-nous encore!" Cria le dresseur aux cheveux rouges._

_"Cause toujours." Dit Paul. "Ce n'était même pas près d'être un défi. Viens me trouver lorsque tu te seras amélioré. Je serai heureux de vaincre encore ta collection de faiblards."_

* * *

"C'était très rude." Commenta Anabel.

"Ouais." Répondit Paul. "J'ai peut-être créé un monstre."

Il grogna.

"Si la Team Rocket revient." Dit Paul. "Tout ça sera de ma faute."

"C'est un peu exagéré." Remarqua Anabel. "L'as-tu déjà revu?"

Paul approuva.

"Après avoir voyagé à Irisia." Dit-il. "Je l'ai vu acquérir un Farfuret par des méthodes douteuses. J'ai affronté le Farfuret avec mon propre Farfuret, que je venais d'attraper près d'Acajou. C'était un match nul."

Paul roula ses yeux.

"Je me souviens à l'époque, j'étais furieux." Dit-il. "J'ai presque relâché Farfuret. Mais... Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et ce Farfuret est devenu plus tard mon Dimoret. Il a évolué avant la Conférence Argentée."

"Tu semblais toujours avoir Dimoret dans ton équipe de six." Commenta Anabel. "Bien avant que je te connaisse."

"Je ne l'avais pas toujours." Remarqua Paul. "Et j'ai retrouvé Vincent une dernière fois, avant l'autre jour."

"C'était quand?" Demanda Anabel.

"C'était à Verchamps." Dit-il, en y repensant. "Il avait attrapé un Cradopaud, et s'inscrivait pour le festival. J'ai fait un commentaire sur son Cradopaud, et il est devenu fou de rage. Nous avons fini par nous battre. J'ai utilisé Torterra, Elektek et Corboss contre son Aligatueur, son Farfuret et son Maganon."

Paul soupira.

"Un autre match nul." Répondit-il. "Le point est qu'il est fort. Je ne sais pas si Lance peut l'arrêter."

"Je ne connais pas très bien Lance." Commenta Anabel. "Mais, tu ne peux pas renier le fait qu'il est un puissant dresseur."

"Je sais." Dit Paul. "J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça."

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, en sentant l'air froid de minuit entrer dans ses narines.

Doug quitta l'Arène de Pike, avant de s'étirer.

Il était venu rendre visite à sa petite amie qui dormait à poings fermés. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait été incapable de s'endormir, quelque chose jouant sur son esprit.

En fait, il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis qu'il avait pris la Pyramide Extrême en charge. Quelque chose à propos de dormir dans une pyramide géante ne le dressa pas.

La main dans la poche de son pantalon, il sortit un flacon de Barbichendre et avala un peur le liquide réchauffant.

"Est-ce que je veux vraiment rester dans la Pyramide Extrême?" Se demanda Doug à lui même. "Pourtant, j'aime l'emploi stable et l'afflux constant de dresseurs de haut niveau. Mais, contrairement au Roi de la Pyramide précédent, je ne suis pas le chef de la Ligue Extrême. Non pas que ce soit un problème. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour prouver que je suis un top dresseur."

Il savait qu'après que Brandon ait été tué, Anabel avait été promue au rang de top Génie de la Ligue Extrême.

"Greta, Tucker, Paul, Lucy, Moi et Anabel." Murmura Doug. "Quel alignement. Il faut être un dresseur talentueux pour nous battre tous les six."

_"Je suis parfaitement d'accord."_

Doug se retourna, une main sur une de ses Pokéballs, en se demandant d'où venait la voix dans sa tête.

"Qui a dit ça?" Dit-il, en regardant autour de lui.

_"Je te demande de ne pas attaquer!"_ Exhorta la voix dans sa tête. _"Je suis venu avec un message d'un cher ami."_

"Montre-toi." Dit Doug. "Et qui est ce cher ami?"

Il entendit une motion rapide de mouvement derrière lui, avant de se retourner encore...

Et un rayon énergétique noire s'écrasa sur lui. Plusieurs points brillaient devant ses yeux, tandis qu'il essaya de comprendre ce qui avait provoqué l'attaque.

Presque immédiatement, il sentit les effets le surmonter et il s'écrasa sur le sol, en dormant comme un Ronflex.

* * *

Il se leva, et regarda autour de lui.

"Mais, où est-ce que je suis?" Demanda-t-il, en examinant les lieux.

Alors qu'il le fit, il sentit un sentiment d'effroi grandir.

Le ciel, normalement bleu ciel, était d'un mélange étonnant de rouge et de noir. Comme si une Ball'Ombre géante l'avait frappé.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Doug, en se sentant pâle à l'intérieur.

Il regarda le sol, en ne voyant rien d'autre que de la saleté. Pas d'herbe, ni de buissons, ni d'arbres ou de plantes de toutes sortes.

Le pire dans tout ça était le bruit.

Il n'y avait rien.

Normalement, le chant des Roucools, le cri des Piafabecs, le hurlement des Medhyenas et le grincement des Rattatas pourraient être entendus à des kilomètres à la ronde, peu importe où on se trouve.

Alors qu'il tendit l'oreille, Doug ne pouvait pas entendre la moindre chose.

Il avait ensuite légèrement le haut-le-cœur, en voyant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un Saquedeneu très brûlé.

"C'est aléatoire." Murmura-t-il, en continuant d'observer les lieux.

Tandis qu'il ne vit aucun signe de vie, les pensées entrèrent momentanément dans sa tête qu'il était le seul être vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Bien que, la pensée mortifiante entra dans sa tête que cela pourrait ne pas être très loin de la vérité.

"ALLO!" Hurla-t-il, en criant au fond de sa voix.

_"Ne crie pas!"_

"Hein?" S'écria Doug, en se retournant pour trouver la source de la voix.

Il ne vit rien.

"Où es-tu?" Demanda-t-il. "Qui es-tu?"

_"Ne crie pas."_ Répéta la voix. _"Tu vas l'attirer ici."_

"Attirer quoi?" Demanda Doug.

_"Continue de crier, et tu le sauras."_

En soupirant, Doug baissa sa voix.

"Où es-tu?" Répéta-t-il.

_"Je devrais te le montrer."_

Une énergie noire, assez semblable à celle qui l'avait frappé plus tôt commença à apparaître sur le sol.

"Hein?" Répéta Doug en reculant.

Tandis qu'il observait, un Pokémon commença à apparaître à l'intérieur du vortex.

Un Pokémon noir qu'il avait vu auparavant, une fois. Bien que, cela avait été une image, et la version de la vraie vie était infiniment plus terrifiante que l'illustration.

Doug retira instantanément la Pokéball de Firestar, et la lança dans les airs.

Darkrai secoua sa tête, avant que la Pokéball disparaisse dans une piscine noire énergétique.

Il grimaça, avant de regarder le Pokémon de type ténèbres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Dit furieusement Doug.

_"Un peu de ton temps, Doug."_ Répondit le Pokémon Noirtotal. _"Peux-tu épargner ça?"_

Darkrai ria.

_"En fait, puisque j'ai utilisé Trou Noir sur toi."_ Dit-il. _"Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Je peux te garder ici pour toujours si je le désire."_

Il s'arrêta.

_"Mais, je ne le ferai pas."_ Répondit Darkrai. _"Je vais dire ce que j'ai besoin, et tu seras libre de te réveiller de ton gré."_

Darkrai regarda Doug.

_"Tu sembles mal à l'aise."_

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à un Pokémon." Avoua Doug.

_"Veux-tu que je prenne une forme plus familière pour toi?" _Demanda Darkrai.

Avant que Doug ne puisse répondre, le Pokémon Noirtotal commença à changer de forme.

Il grandit un peu, et commença à ressembler à un humain.

Le changement était rapide et instantané, alors qu'un être humain que Doug avait connu apparut devant lui. Une femme qui était morte depuis un bail.

"Je ne suis pas un fan." Remarqua Doug.

"Mais pourquoi?" Demanda Sandra, en redressant ses vêtements. "Est-ce parce que je suis morte?"

"En partie, oui." Répondit Doug. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Il regarda sa montre, avant de réaliser qu'il ne la portait pas avant d'avoir été frappé par le Trou Noir.

"Je veux te transmettre un message d'un vieil ami." Répondit Sandra. "Quelqu'un qui t'aime, et a pourtant dû partir vers le ciel lorsque l'appel est venu. Quelqu'un qui veille toujours sur toi, en espérant que tu ne vas pas tout faire rater."

"Mewtwo?" Demanda Doug, avec espoir.

Sandra commença à changer à nouveau, cette fois en prenant l'apparent du Pokémon Génétique à la fourrure blanche avec la longue queue mauve.

Mewtwo éleva une patte à trois doigts comme salutation.

"Exact." Répondit-il. "Mewtwo t'observe de là-haut."

"C'est bon à savoir." Répondit Doug. "Mais, où veux-tu en venir?"

Mewtwo soupira.

"Quelque chose approche." Dit-il, en regardant Doug. "Et c'est plus dangereux que tu pourrais le savoir."

"Les Coppingers?" Demanda Doug.

"Même plus dangereux qu'eux." Répondit Mewtwo. "J'ai vu l'avenir. À l'heure où nous parlons, les événements se déroulent. Ils ne peuvent pas être arrêtés à ce stade. Quelqu'un que tu connais va acquérir un pouvoir incroyable. Et ensuite, ils jetteront la destruction sur la terre."

"De quoi est-ce que tu..." Commença à dire Doug, avant que Mewtwo commence à nouveau à changer de forme.

Cette fois, un personnage habillé en brun, aux cheveux de couleur suie se leva devant lui.

"Tu plaisantes." Murmura Doug, alors que Looker dépoussiéra sa veste.

"Plaisanter est une chose que je ne fais pas." Répondit Looker.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença à parler.

_"Regarde le passé, le présent et le futur._

_Chambré avec l'essence de l'éternité._

_Une personne la laissera intacte, alors qu'une personne la laissera cassée._

_Ce qui s'est produit dans le passé va dévier le présent._

_Et l'avenir sera corrompu._

_Plus que jamais auparavant."_

"Quoi?" Demanda Doug. "Une autre prophétie?"

"Il ne s'agit pas d'une prophétie." Répondit Looker. "Ce n'est pas une prédiction. C'est ce qui va arriver."

"Mais, qui va devenir un psychopathe sur le monde?" Demanda Doug.

"Ça se produira." Dit Looker. "Si je te disais de qui il s'agissait, les lois du temps et de l'espace permettraient de s'assurer que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ce manteau. La seule façon de l'arrêter est de tuer tous les êtres humains dans le monde. Et ensuite, tu le ferais probablement."

Doug regarda autour de lui.

"Est-ce ce que je crois?" Demanda-t-il. "Une vision cauchemardesque du futur?"

"Exact." Répondit Looker. "Ça va arriver. Et rien, rien je dis, ne peut l'arrêter."

Il croisa ses bras, avant de reprendre la forme du visage de Sandra.

"Alors, est-ce que tu me crois?" Demanda-t-elle, en posant une main sur son bras.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit doucement Doug.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, en le retournant.

"Regarde!" Dit Sandra. "Pourrais-tu rêver de quelque chose comme ça sans mon aide?"

"Eh bien, tu as toujours eu l'habitude de me faire peur lorsque je t'ai rencontré." Figea Doug. "Je parle de la vrai Sandra, pas toi."

Sandra ria.

"Tu dois me croire." Dit-elle. "Ou ceci, un rude cauchemar, va devenir une terrible réalité."

"Mais comment?" Demanda Doug.

Elle secoua ses cheveux bleus clairs.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas le savoir."

Sandra lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Au revoir, Doug." Dit-elle.

Ensuite, elle lui tendit les mains.

Une énergie noire se mit à briller d'eux, avant de s'étendre et de s'enrouler autour de Doug.

Il haletait, doucement au début.

Ensuite, il commença à crier.

* * *

"Doug!"

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour trouver Lucy au-dessus de lui, en le secouant pour le réveiller.

"Ouah." Marmonna Doug. "Où suis-je?"

"Tu es à l'extérieur de l'Arène de Pike." Dit Lucy, en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

Doug leva les yeux vers elle, en grognant.

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici." Remarqua-t-il, en la voyant seulement dans sa robe noire et mauve. "Il fait froid."

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-elle, en ignorant sa préoccupation.

Il soupira.

"J'ai glissé sur quelque chose." Répondit-il, en se redressant. "Je vais bien."

"Reviens au lit." Dit-elle, en pointant la porte.

"Comment puis-je tourner le dos à ça?" Sourit-il, en se levant et en la suivant à l'intérieur.

* * *

Darkrai soupira, tandis qu'il flotta dans la Salle Originelle.

"D'accord!" Interpella-t-il. "Tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre d'être utilisé comme un putain de messager. Quand les gens me voient, ils veulent instantanément m'attaquer. La prochaine fois, envoie Cresselia."

Mewtwo sourit.

"Bienvenue dans le club." Remarqua le Pokémon Génétique. "J'imagine que tu as réussi?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Darkrai. "Bien qu'une partie de moi veut voir ce qui va se passer ensuite."

* * *

**Je trouve que c'est bien pensé dans l'histoire de voir le passé de Paul et Vincent lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés.**

**Darkrai qui prend la forme de personnes mortes... Ça fait bizarre non? **


	32. Une Dangereuse Obsession

Chapitre 32. Une Dangereuse Obsession.

* * *

_Résumé. Dans une série d'histoires apparemment sans rapport, Lance a réfléchit à sa quête pour retrouver Vincent, tout en pensant à sa vie dans le Clan Dragon. Pendant ce temps, Paul a raconter à Anabel comment il avait rencontré l'exécutif de la Team Rocket, et l'a détruit dans le match la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Et Doug a reçu la visite de Darkrai, qui a utilisé Trou Noir sur lui pour lui montrer une vision sombre de l'avenir, l'avertissant que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait détruirait le monde. Il fut également révélé que Mewtwo a demandé au Pokémon de type ténèbres de faire ça..._

* * *

Sacha se redressa sur le bateau, ayant été endormi.

"Ha." Remarqua Jim. "Tu es réveillé."

"Je suis tellement content que je t'ai dans le coin pour me dire ces choses." Dit sarcastiquement Sacha. "Sinon, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais y faire face."

Nightmare regarda Sacha, avec une légère lueur de respect.

"D'accord." Remarqua-t-il. "Beau sarcasme."

Sacha entendit un grognement, et se retourna pour voir Flora grimacer d'inconfort.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il, en la regardant.

"Juste un peu mal à l'estomac." Dit-elle. "Ça va aller."

Armand et Lucario se regardèrent l'un l'autre de l'autre côté du bateau.

"Vous savez." Remarqua Armand. "Il reste encore une demi-heure avant que nous atteignons Vermeilla. Si vous voulez sortir vos Pokémons, alors..."

"C'est une excellente idée." Commenta Jim, alors qu'il tendit la main vers sa ceinture et retira ses six Pokéballs. "Vous êtes partants, les amis?"

Sacha se retourna.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il, en regardant Pikachu et Nightmare.

Il retira ensuite quatre autres Pokéballs.

Flora retira quatre Pokéballs à elle.

"D'accord!" Crièrent-ils. "Tout le monde dehors!"

Sacha envoya Pyroli, Blizzi, Crocrodil et Carmache. Jim sortit Shaymin, Heledelle, Mustebouee, Vibraninf, Luxio et Noctali. Flora fit appel à Brasegali, Delcatty Dusk et Airmure.

"Hé." Remarqua Armand, en regardant Flora. "Tu as un Airmure!"

Elle approuva.

"Pouvons-nous voir vos Pokémons?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant Armand.

Il sourit.

"Eh bien, certains d'entre eux sont trop lourds pour tenir sur le bateau." Remarqua-t-il, avant de lancer deux Pokéballs et d'envoyer son propre Airmure et Pingoleon.

"Qu'avez-vous d'autre sur vous?" Se demanda Jim.

"Metalosse, Steelix et Registeel." Répondit Armand.

"Ouah!" S'écria Sacha. "Registeel?"

"C'était un cadeau d'un ami." Répondit Armand.

"Qui, Brandon?" Demanda Flora.

"Non, Lance." Répondit Armand.

"Ah."

* * *

"Ouais, c'était génial de vous avoir revue, Maren." Remarqua Sacha, alors que les quatre humains descendirent du bateau.

"Dommage qu'Arjun n'ai pas pu revenir avec nous." Commenta Jim.

"Ouais, mais je vais retourner le chercher dans quelques heures." Répondit Maren. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis, Sacha. Sois prudent, et si a jamais tu veux retourner sur l'Île de l'Évolution, viens me trouver."

"En ce moment, je ne suis pas sûr que j'en ai de besoin." Dit Sacha. "Mais si ça arrive, je vais vous prendre pour ça."

Armand approuva.

"Même chose." Remarqua-t-il, avant de s'étirer.

"Alors, je crois que nous allons à Pierropolis maintenant." Dit Jim. "Ensuite, direction nord vers Fortron Ville sur le Mont Anfor."

Armand sourit.

"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "C'est ici que je vous laisse."

"Où allez-vous?" Demanda Flora.

"Je dois aller sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante pour vérifier quelque chose." Répondit Armand. "Mais, je vous dis adieu à tous."

Il salua légèrement, avant que lui et Lucario quittent la zone.

"Au revoir, Armand." Interpellèrent-ils tous les trois.

* * *

"Tu la sens toi aussi, Lucario." Remarqua Armand, en regardant son Pokémon. "Pas vrai?"

Le Pokémon Aura approuva, en aboyant de confirmation.

"Je sens une perturbation." Commenta Armand. "Il y a quelque chose de pas normal."

Il réfléchit sur ce qu'il avait senti sur le bateau.

"L'Aura." Continua Armand, en marchant presque sur quelqu'un, qui lui lança un regard sale. "L'un des fondements de la vie, une force simple et mystérieuse d'énergie. Toutefois, en raison des fondements mêmes de celle-ci, une puissante source de la force et de l'intégrité. Elle ne peut exister que dans une seule personne à la fois, aux niveaux nécessaires pour la contrôler."

Il s'arrêta, en sachant que cette puissance résida actuellement en lui. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un Gardien de l'Aura à la fois.

"Pourtant, je l'ai senti." Remarqua Armand. "Pas seulement un signal de l'Aura sur ce bateau. Mais deux."

Le dresseur vêtu en bleu caressa son menton.

"L'une d'entre elles doit venir de lui." Dit-il. "Mais, la deuxième. Si je n'avais pas été concentré je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. C'était un signal d'une minute."

En secouant sa tête, Armand le mit à l'arrière de son esprit, et pensa à la meilleure façon de se rendre sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Ce n'était vraiment pas de ses affaires.

Toutefois, ça continua à s'élever dans sa tête laide.

D'aussi loin qu'il sache, ni Jim Jacobs et ni Flora Maple avaient un lien avec la capacité de contrôler l'Aura. Mais, à moins que Maren l'avait, alors ses sens fins réglés de l'Aura le lui disaient.

"Rarrr!" Dit Lucario, furieusement d'accord.

Dans l'espoir de se défouler, Armand donna des coups de pied au sol. N'accomplissant rien d'autre qu'une douleur sourde dans le pied.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Se demanda Sacha, tandis qu'ils errèrent dans les rues de Vermeilla.

"On monte sur un vélo et on s'en va sur la Piste Cyclable." Suggéra Jim. "C'est sans doute le meilleur moyen d'atteindre Pierropolis. À moins que vous ayez envie de nager."

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Flora. "Il y a beaucoup d'eau par ici."

Jim regarda Sacha.

"Ne dis rien à propos de chercher un Pokémon là." Dit-il. "Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de nager."

"Eh bien, puisque tu as peur de l'eau." Remarqua Nightmare, en sortant sa tête de l'ombre de Sacha.

"Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau." Répondit furieusement Jim.

Nightmare commença à glousser comme un Poussifeu.

"Oh c'est vrai." Dit-il. "Je m'excuse. Tu en es terrifié. J'avais oublié."

"La ferme." Remarqua Jim.

"Sacha!" Se plaignit Nightmare.

"Ne pense même pas à me râler à ce sujet." Dit Sacha. "Tu as fait ton point maintenant..."

Nightmare sauta et frappa Sacha dans l'estomac avec un Direct Poison.

"Qui est-ce qui rie maintenant." Répliqua Nightmare, avant de soupirer. "Hein, ça ne m'amuse plus autant qu'avant."

"Alors... Tu vas arrêter de le faire?" Grogna Sacha.

Nightmare le frappa avec Pied Ombre, résultant presque de son dresseur d'être frappé par une voiture alors qu'il atterrit sur la rue.

"Non, ça devient mieux." Ricana Nightmare.

Il traîna ensuite Sacha hors de la rue.

"Si tu meurs, qui nettoiera ma Master Ball." Sourit Nightmare.

"Excuse-moi?" Demanda Flora, ne l'ayant pas entendu correctement.

"Tu as un sale esprit." Murmura Nightmare. "Salope."

* * *

Tandis que le groupe reparti, en se disputant, un clochard assis sur le coin de la rue leva les yeux. Il sortit alors une photo, et regarda la personne sur le papier photographique, avant de sourire.

Il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortant un téléphone cellulaire.

Il composa rapidement un numéro, il le mit à son oreille et entendit sonner.

"Allo!" Roula légèrement la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Ouais." Dit le clochard. "Tu sais cette fille aux cheveux bruns?"

Il entendit un halètement d'anticipation.

"Oui?" Dit joyeusement la voix. "L'as-tu repéré?"

"Effectivement, oui." Répondit le clochard. "Elle est à Vermeilla."

* * *

"Et en direct de la Radio de Verger, nous avons le deuxième membre de l'Élite Quatre en ligne, Steven Stone. Steven, que se passe-t-il?"

"Bon après-midi, Idina." Répondit calmement le dresseur de type acier. "J'espère que vous allez bien."

"Très bien, merci." Dit-elle. "Alors, comment va la famille?"

"Très bien." Répondit Steven.

"Alors, Steven." Demanda Idina. "Vous avez votre premier match en tant que membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger dans quelques jours, contre un dresseur grandement respecté. Quel est votre plan pour le battre?"

"Eh bien, une défense plus forte que l'acier est toujours un bon endroit où construire." Répondit Steven. "Ainsi, je peux travailler à partir de là, et espérer épuiser petit à petit ses Pokémons, avant de rendre les coups à l'occasion cruciale."

Sacha sortit de l'écoute de la radio qui était en arrière-plan, tandis que Jim commença à dire quelque chose.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant à nouveau son hamburger sur la table.

"Je te demandais seulement à quoi tu pensais que le prochain Génie Extrême aurait l'air?" Dit Jim, un peu agacé.

"Je... Je crois que je ne le sais pas." Répondit Sacha. "Aucune idée."

"Eh bien, si nous devons escalader la montagne." Dit Flora. "Alors..."

"Je crois qu'il y a un téléphérique." Remarqua Jim, en regardant son guide. "Il fonctionne la plupart des jours, mais pas la nuit."

"Je vois." Dit Sacha. "Alors, il n'y a pas le feu pour aller à Pierropolis."

"Hé, les amis!"

Nightmare grogna.

"Pas encore eux." Dit-il, en secouant sa tête, alors que Max et Aurore s'approchèrent en courant.

"Vous êtes revenus." Remarqua Flora.

"Ouais." Sourit Max. "J'ai gagné le badge Sycomore les doigts dans le nez. J'ai utilisé Magmar, Jungko et Gardevoir."

"Trois bons Pokémons." Remarqua Jim. "Résistants et fiables."

"Tu n'as jamais pensé de faire évoluer Magmar en Maganon?" Demanda Flora.

Max secoua sa tête.

"À vrai dire, non." Répondit-il. "Je veux être un peu différent que le reste du public. Me démarquer du troupeau."

"Tu es un imbécile." Dit Nightmare.

"Il vient à peine d'arriver." Souligna Flora. "Et tu lui donnes déjà de l'abus."

"Quelqu'un doit le faire." Répliqua Nightmare. "C'est un dur travail, mais un que je suis plus que prêt à obliger de faire."

* * *

"Dis, Max." Dit Jim. "Tu veux faire un match? J'essaie de me mettre en forme pour lorsque je vais défier l'Élite Quatre de Verger."

"Tu défies l'Élite Quatre de Verger?" Demanda Aurore.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim. "J'ai fini dans les quatre premiers de la Conférence Verger."

"Wow." Remarqua Aurore. "Tu as battu quelqu'un de fort pour en arriver là?"

Sacha grogna.

"C'était Sacha qu'il a battu pour atteindre les demi-finales." Expliqua Flora, en le tapotant sur le dos.

"Bien sûr que je vais t'affronter." Sourit Max. "À combien?"

"Un contre un?" Demanda Jim. "Ça te va?"

"Certainement." Dit Max.

Flora toussa.

"Je dois simplement aller au Centre Pokémon." Dit-elle. "Delcatty a une petite toux et des éternuements. Je veux juste l'examiner."

"Bien sûr, vas-y." Répondit Sacha, en se penchant vers elle pour lui donner un baiser.

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?" Demanda Aurore.

Flora secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit-elle. "Profite du match."

* * *

"Tortank, en avant!" Hurla Max, en envoyant le Pokémon Carapace, qui rugit fièrement. Le Pokémon de type eau visa ses canons vers Jim.

"Voyons voir." Réfléchit Jim.

Il ria.

"C'est sans doute une bonne chose que Flora ne soit pas là." Dit Jim, en lançant une Pokéball. "Luxio, c'est à ton tour!"

Il envoya un Pokémon de type électrique, qui grogna au Tortank légèrement plus grand.

"Bien." Interpella Sacha, alors que lui, Pikachu, Nightmare et Aurore observèrent d'un banc. "À votre rythme."

"Tu prends vraiment ça au sérieux, hein?" Remarqua Jim.

"Seulement aussi sérieusement que je prends tout autre chose." Dit Sacha.

"Demandez à Nightmare d'arbitrer." Suggéra Aurore.

Jim ria.

"Ouais." Dit-il. "J'aime cette idée."

"Pas question!" S'écria Max.

Nightmare sauta.

"Tortank a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il.

"Non, il ne l'est pas." Répondit furieusement Max.

Nightmare lança une Ball'Ombre à Tortank, renversant instantanément le Pokémon de type eau sur son dos.

"Oui, il l'est." Répliqua Nightmare. "Tu veux débattre ça?"

"Ouais!" Répondit Max. "Tu es un crétin écervelé."

"Tu es un sac de viande inutile." Renvoya Nightmare. "Tu ne pourrais pas attraper un Pokémon même s'il courrait dans ton derrière et qu'il commença à chanter la Lumière De Ma Vie."

* * *

"Ouais, ton Delcatty va bien." Remarqua l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'elle regarda le Pokémon de type normal. "Elle a juste un petit rhume."

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son tablier et donna une capsule de pilules à Flora.

"Donne-lui en une de ces pilules par jour, et elle devrait cracher des boules de poils en un rien de temps."

"Merci." Répondit Flora, en les mettant dans son sac.

"Oh, au fait." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Tu es Flora Maple, exact? De Clémenti-Ville à Hoenn."

"C'est bien ça." Répondit Flora, un peu surprise. "Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?"

"Il y a quelqu'un qui te cherchait tout à l'heure." Répondit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Il a loué une chambre, et m'a demandé de te diriger là si tu venais."

Flora était perplexe.

"Il vous a donné un nom?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je crois que son nom était Norman." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Je l'ai vu à la tété avant."

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est bon." Remarqua Flora. "C'est mon père."

En s'arrêtant pour se demander pourquoi son père était ici, elle chercha le téléphone.

* * *

"Très bien." S'écria Max. "Tu sais quoi, tu es un Pokémon salaud. Tu es arrogant, désobéissant, présomptueux, impudent..."

"La plupart de ces mots veulent dire la même chose." Souligna Nightmare. "Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que tu le crois."

Il sourit, avant de gifler son estomac.

"Et arrête de faire une liste de mes bonnes qualités lorsque tu essaies de m'insulter, salope." Dit-il, alors que le téléphone portable de Jim commença à sonner.

Il répondit, en écoutant Max hurler après Nightmare.

"Jim, c'est Flora." Dit la voix de Flora. Elle pouvait se faire entendre haut et fort sur la ligne.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Jim. "Ne me dis pas que Sacha te manque. Je n'ai pas vu ma petite amie depuis quelques mois, et tu ne m'entends pas..."

"La ferme." Répondit-elle. "Écoute, tu fais parti des G-Men avec mon père. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il allait être à Verger?"

"Non." Dit Jim. "Pourquoi?"

"L'infirmière Joëlle vient juste de me dire qu'un gars appelé Norman, qu'elle avait déjà vu à la télé, me demandait et m'attendait en haut."

"C'est bizarre." Remarqua Jim. "Mais, ce n'est pas invraisemblable."

"Je sais." Dit Flora. "J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment pour ça."

Elle ria.

"Je ne fais que te mettre au courant." Dit Flora.

"D'accord." Remarqua Jim, tandis que Nightmare sauta sur Max et commença à le frapper à coups de Direct Poison. "Je dois simplement empêcher Nightmare de tuer ton frère."

"Hein?" Demanda Flora, avant que Jim raccroche.

* * *

"Hé, Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha, alors que et Jim enlevèrent le Pokémon Ombre de Max. "Laisse-le tranquille."

"Je vais te tuer, espèce de petite salope!" Rugit Nightmare, en essayant de se libérer. Aurore s'approcha et aida Max à se relever, alors qu'il essaya d'enfiler à nouveau ses lunettes.

"Tu as toujours ces pilules apaisantes qu'Arjun t'a donné pour Nightmare?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha approuva, tandis qu'il fouilla dans sa poche.

Que ce soit une incroyable bravoure ou de la stupidité, Sacha sauta le bouchon, retira une pilule et la laissa tomber dans la bouche de Nightmare.

Le Pokémon Ombre se détendit instantanément.

"Bon sang!" S'écrièrent Sacha, Jim et Aurore, tandis qu'ils coururent tous les trois vers Nightmare pour l'examiner.

Max grogna, tandis qu'il s'écrasa vers le sol.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Demanda Aurore.

Nightmare regarda, les yeux ouverts.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-il.

"Elles semblent faire effet." Dit Sacha.

Nightmare sauta ensuite et écrasa sa tête sur Sacha.

"REFAIS ÇA ENCORE UNE FOIS, ET JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER DURANT TON SOMMEIL!" Rugit furieusement le Pokémon de type spectre et poison.

Sacha gémit de douleur, tandis que Nightmare continua à le battre impitoyablement.

"Au moins, il ne me fait pas ça." Remarqua Max, en se balaya.

Nightmare s'arrêta pour sourire à Max.

"Tu es le prochain." Dit-il, avec un rire sadique.

* * *

Flora poussa la porte, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. C'était une chambre normale d'un Centre Pokémon.

"Papa?!" Interpella-t-elle, en se retournant.

Elle avala, après avoir entendu un rire sadique.

"Bonjour Flora."

Flora se retourna vers la direction de la voix.

Et son cœur tomba, alors qu'elle vit Harley sortir des toilettes. Il semblait différent de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, avec son œil endommagé.

Mais, le Cacturne, le Demolosse et le Grahyena à ses côtés étaient les mêmes.

Tout comme le couteau qu'il portait dans une main.

Presque instantanément, Flora se dirigea vers la porte, en espérant s'échapper.

"Grahyena!" Ordonna Harley.

Le Pokémon à la fourrure noir de type ténèbres courra en avant et bloqua sa sortie, en lui grognant dessus.

Sachant que si elle faisait un autre pas, le Grahyena attaquerait, Flora arrêta son mouvement.

Ensuite, elle essaya d'atteindre une Pokéball.

"Grahyena." Dit Harley. "Si elle bouge un muscle, retire le muscle du reste de son système, s'il te plaît."

Flora se détendit rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Flora?" Ria Harley. "On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

"Mais... Tu es mort." Bégaya Flora. "Ou du moins, ce que j'ai entendu."

"Ne crois pas tout ce que tu entends." Dit nonchalamment Harley. "Comme tu peux le voir, je suis très vivant."

Il éleva le couteau et le pointa vers elle.

"Ce qui le sera plus que tu le seras bientôt."

* * *

Jim sortit à nouveau son téléphone, et commença à composer un numéro.

Ça n'a pas pris longtemps pour le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville de répondre.

"Bonjour." Répondit Norman. "Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas parler pour le moment, car je suis au beau milieu d'un match d'arène."

Jim haleta.

"Un match d'arène?" Demanda-t-il. "Alors, vous êtes à Clémenti-Ville?"

"À quel autre endroit serais-je?" Répondit Norman, en ayant l'air un peu étonné.

Jim raccrocha immédiatement, en regardant Sacha, Aurore et Max.

"Flora pourrait avoir des ennuis." Dit-il, en ayant l'air inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim lui dit rapidement.

Sacha haleta, avant de regarder Pikachu, ensuite Nightmare, et enfin Jim.

"Il faut qu'on y aille." Dit-il.

"Je sais." Répondit Jim, tandis que Sacha et Pikachu commencèrent à courir en direction du Centre Pokémon.

Il regarda Max et Aurore.

"Restez ici." Exhorta-t-il. "On s'en occupe."

Il regarda ensuite Nightmare, qui haussa les épaules.

"Je veux continue à battre le petit imbécile." Remarqua-t-il.

"Dusk pourrait avoir des ennuis!" Dit-il.

"Alors, allons-y!" Hurla Nightmare, en courant après Sacha.

Jim soupira encore.

"Parfois, je ne peux pas le comprendre." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me veux morte à ce point là?" Dit furieusement Flora.

"Parce que tu es mon opposé." Répondit Harley. "Je suis ce que tu aurais pu être, si les choses avaient été différentes. Tu es la lumière de mes ténèbres. Le côté calme et doux de ma partie furieuse et sadique."

"Le bon sens dans ton esprit dément." Répliqua Flora.

Il ria.

"Peut-être." Répondit-il. "Peut-être que les seuls qui peuvent voir le monde parfait sont ceux qui ont un peu de folie en eux."

Il éleva le couteau et glissa la lame tranchante sur son doigt, avec amour.

"Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu n'es pas incluse dans mon monde parfait."

* * *

"Infirmière Joëlle!" Dit Sacha, en s'écrasant sur le comptoir. Toutefois, ce faisant, il s'assomma presque stupidement tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur le tapis.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" Dit Pikachu, inquiet.

"Hé, infirmière idiote." Hurla Nightmare. "Il y a un Feuforeve avec un petit corps sexy qui pourrait se faire blesser, et j'ai l'intention de la sauver, alors peut-être que je pourrais faire du Pokéamour tendre ce soir."

Jim le poussa hors du chemin.

"Est-ce qu'une fille appelée Flora Maple est venue ici?" Demanda-t-il.

L'infirmière Joëlle cligna des yeux, tandis que Nightmare se leva et lui fit irruption, sur l'épaule, de côté.

"Elle est en haut dans la Chambre Douze." Dit l'Infirmière Pokémon.

"Vers la Chambre Douze!" Cria Nightmare, en sautant en haut et en flottant à travers le plafond. "Me voilà!"

Sacha se leva, très délicatement, et regarda Jim.

"Allons-y." Exhorta-t-il.

* * *

"Et alors?!" Hurla Flora. "La plupart de nos mondes parfaits n'incluent pas les gens qu'on déteste. Pourtant, on ne va pas les assassiner dans le coin, espèce de salaud malade."

Harley ricana.

"Ouais, mais je peux m'en tirer avec ça." Répondit-il. "Nul ne le saura."

Flora sourit soudainement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle."

"Quelqu'un le sera." Répondit-elle. "Et ce sera un véritable cauchemar d'essayer de convaincre autrement qui que ce soit."

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Demanda Harley, avant de sentir une tape sur l'épaule.

Il se retourna, en voyant l'Ectoplasma shiny qui l'avait harcelé auparavant.

Harley grogna, avant que le Pokémon Ombre écrase un Direct Poison dans son arête.

Il cria d'une voix qui eu soudainement quelques octaves élevés.

"On ne pourra jamais dire." Remarqua Flora. "Que tu ne manques pas de finesse."

Nightmare sourit.

"Certainement." Répondit-il.

Harley se leva lentement, en regardant Flora et Nightmare.

"Tu vas me payer ça!" Siffla-t-il, en regardant ses Pokémons. "Attaque Vibrobscur, tout le monde!"

Ses trois Pokémons de type ténèbres commencèrent à briller avec une énergie noire, avant qu'ils se préparent à relâcher leurs attaques.

Nightmare se tendit...

Avant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et que Sacha, Jim et Pikachu fassent irruption.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!" S'écria Jim, en voyant Harley. "Tu es mort."

"Il ne l'est pas." Répondit Flora.

"Je n'aurais jamais deviné." Dit Jim.

"Attaque Vibrobscur!" Ordonna Harley.

Sacha regarda Nightmare, qui commençait à avoir l'air inquiet.

"Pikachu, aide Nightmare avec une attaque Tonnerre!" Cria-t-il.

Le Pokémon Souris relâcha une explosion d'électricité dans les airs, qui bloqua facilement les attaques Vibrobscurs.

"Merde!" Marmonna Harley. "C'est l'heure de se tirer."

Il rappela Cacturne et Demolosse, avant d'envoyer Branette.

"Non!" Cria Jim. "Ne le laissez pas s'échapper!"

Sacha regarda Harley, qui était en train d'élever la Pokéball pour rappeler Grahyena.

"Attaque Queue de Fer!" Hurla-t-il à Pikachu.

Pikachu sauta en avant, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche.

Harley hurla de douleur, tandis que l'appendice s'écrasa dans sa main, cassant la Pokéball de Grahyena.

Il hurla encore, en serrant ses doigts endommagés.

"Laissons tomber!" Cria-t-il. "Branette, Teleport."

Ils disparurent tous les deux en quelques secondes.

Pikachu et Ectoplasma regardèrent le Grahyena de Harley, qui sembla intimidé par leur regards.

"Putain." Cria Jim. "Et maintenant?"

Le Grahyena sembla effrayé, alors qu'il se coucha et essaya de se cacher sous le lit.

"Ahh, il est effrayé." Remarqua Sacha.

Nightmare ria.

"Il le sera lorsque je vais faire du Grahyena rôti." Dit-il, d'un air menaçant.

Le Pokémon Morsure gémit.

"Ah, laisse-le tranquille." Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare grogna, tandis que Sacha s'accroupit à côté du Pokémon de type ténèbres.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire pas qu'Harley ait abandonné un Pokémon." Remarqua Flora.

"Il l'a fait avant, tu te rappelles?" Demanda Jim. "Au concours de Pokévolanneau?"

Sacha caressa le Grahyena effrayé, en sentant son cœur battre rapidement.

"J'imagine que nous devrions le donner à l'Infirmière Joëlle." Remarqua Sacha, en sifflant. "Viens, mon garçon."

Le Pokémon Morsure remua instantanément la queue, en se levant pour le suivre.

* * *

"Wow." Remarqua Max. "Harley est vraiment un gars méchant."

"Ouais." Dit Flora. "Je suis inquiète qu'il continue à essayer de me tuer."

"Heureusement pour toi." Commenta Jim. "Il est incroyablement mauvais là-dedans."

"Mmm hmm." Dit Flora, alors que Sacha sortit du Centre Pokémon.

"L'infirmière Joëlle a dit qu'elle va donner ce Grahyena au premier dresseur qui semblera approprié." Remarqua Sacha.

"Ouais." Dit Aurore. "C'est une bonne chose."

"Je me sens un peu mal pour lui." Remarqua Sacha. "Être élevé par une ordure, et abandonné par la suite."

Ils commencèrent alors à marcher, tous les cinq, dans la rue.

"Vous savez bien que c'est Halloween demain." Dit Max.

"Hein?" Demanda Sacha.

"Où est passé cette année là?" Remarqua Jim, en secouant sa tête.

Tandis qu'ils continuèrent à marcher, ils entendirent un hurlement.

Sacha se retourna, en voyant le Grahyena qu'il venait de donner à l'infirmière Joëlle courir vers eux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ...?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Jim ria.

"Tiens tiens." Remarqua -t-il. "Tu as un don avec les Pokémons, Sacha."

"Vous savez quoi?" Dit Max.

"Je crois que Grahyena veut partir avec toi." Commenta Flora.

Sacha soupira.

"Eh bien, je suis certain d'avoir eu la pièce." Répondit-il, en s'accroupissant à côté du Pokémon Morsure. "Veux-tu...?"

Grahyena lui aboya, avant de lécher son visage.

Sacha ria, avant de prendre une Pokéball.

Presque instantanément, le Pokémon de type ténèbres toucha une patte contre la Pokéball. Il fut ensuite aspiré à l'intérieur dans une boule lumineuse rouge.

L'orbe rouge et blanche trembla légèrement, avant de rester immobile.

Elle disparu par la suite dans un éclat lumineux blanc.

Sacha ria.

"Ha." Dit-il. "On dirait que j'ai attrapé Grahyena."

"Ou, Grahyena t'a attrapé." Remarqua sagement Aurore.

"Non, je l'ai attrapé." Dit Sacha, en ayant l'air agacé.

* * *

**Nightmare qui fait l'arbitre, c'est assez drôle, surtout pour Jim.**

**On dirait qu'une tentative que Harley tue Flora a eu du bon pour une fois, du moins pour Sacha.**


	33. Les Trois Vœux Du Mal

Chapitre 33. Les Trois Vœux Du Mal.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim sont revenus à Vermeilla, où Armand les a laissés. Pendant ce temps, ils ont retrouvé Max et Aurore. Max a planifié un match avec Jim, mais Nightmare a décidé qu'il voulait arbitrer. Provoquant une énorme dispute. Pendant ce temps, Flora est allée chercher de l'aide médicale pour son Delcatty, mais s'est fait dire que quelqu'un appelé Norman l'attendait. Un peu surprise, elle monta pour trouver Harley qui l'attendait. Jim avait pris un coup de fil d'elle, et lui et Sacha sont allés l'aider. Une combinaison d'eux et de leurs Pokémons a réussi à chasser Harley, l'obligeant à abandonner Grahyena. Bien qu'il ait d'abord tenté de laisser le Grahyena avec l'Infirmière Joëlle, Sacha a découvert que le Pokémon Morsure voulait partir avec lui. Alors il l'a attrapé..._

* * *

"Sacha." Murmura Jim, en le regardant. "J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler."

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il termina de brosser la fourrure lisse de Pikachu.

"C'est à propos d'Harley." Dit Jim, en continuant de regarder Sacha. "Il continue à essayer de tuer Flora."

Sacha grogna.

"J'en ai marre de lui." Répondit-il.

"Il a été malchanceux quelques fois." Dit Jim. "Il ne peut pas continuer à être aussi malchanceux. Tôt ou tard..."

Sacha devint légèrement pâle.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-il. "Je ne préfère pas penser à lui. Mais..."

Il s'arrêta.

"Ça peut paraître vide et cliché." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, s'il fait du mal à Flora, alors je vais le tuer."

"Tu as raison." Dit sèchement Jim. "Ça parait effectivement cliché."

"Pour un sujet plus réjouissant." Dit Nightmare. "C'est Halloween aujourd'hui."

Il regarda autour du Centre Pokémon de Pierropolis vers tout le monde.

"Et vous, mes amis, et l'idiot sac de viande à lunettes, allez être complètement morts de trouille!"

Nightmare s'éloigna, en riant.

"Pourquoi ai-je une mauvaise impression à ce sujet?" Demanda Max.

"Parce que tu vas sans doute être sa cible de choix ce soir." Suggéra Sacha. "Quoi qu'il en soit, quelle importance? Nous serons en direction de Fortron Ville d'ici là."

"En fait..." Dit Flora. "Tu n'as pas vu cet écriteau?"

"Quel écriteau?" Demanda Sacha.

"Le téléphérique pour aller à Fortron Ville ne fonctionne pas." Expliqua Aurore. "Parce que c'est Halloween."

Sacha grogna.

"Et l'arène n'est pas ouverte non plus." Déplora Max, tandis qu'ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le sol.

"Alors, que faire?" Demanda Flora.

Jim sourit.

"Eh bien, faisons la tournée des bars." Dit-il. "Presque chaque endroit que j'ai vu sur le chemin à des offres spéciales en cours, où si on vient costumé, on a..."

"Ouah ouah ouah." Répondit Max. "Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

"Je croyais qu'il fallait être un adulte pour entrer là." Commenta Nightmare. "Plus que seize ans?"

Il ria à Max.

"Bien que, tu pourrais sans doute entrer avec un adulte." Remarqua-t-il. "Le sac de viande le moins ennuyeux de vous à plus de seize ans, non?"

Aurore se pointa.

"Tu parles à moi?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Hmm." Dit Nightmare. "J'ai une série de gens que je n'aime pas."

Il pointa Flora.

"Elle peut être agaçante, mais d'autres fois, elle est gentille. De plus, elle a Dusk, alors ça vaut la peine d'être gentil avec elle."

Il regarda Sacha.

"Jusqu'à dernièrement, je croyais qu'il était un peu idiot. À vrai dire, je le pense toujours. Mais, il est le bon genre d'idiot."

Il regarda Max.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux dire?" Demanda Nightmare. "Le plus agaçant, stupide, terrible..."

"Garde ça net." Avertit Jim.

Nightmare se retourna vers Jim.

"En fait, je peux également te supporter un peu." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu es un bon gars. De plus, tu as commencé à agir un peu comme moi, alors..."

Il leva le pouce à Jim, avant de regarder Aurore.

"Je connais tous tes secrets." Dit-il. "Sauf ceux que tu as eu après que j'ai envahi ton esprit."

Jim et Sacha éclatèrent de rire.

"Je suis désolé." Dit Sacha. "Ça sonnait juste tellement mauvais."

"C'est toi qui m'a demandé de le faire." Souligna Nightmare.

Max soupira.

"Bien, je vais prendre l'air dehors." Dit-il, en se levant.

Tandis que Max quitta la pièce, Nightmare ria.

"Dois-je verser de l'eau sur son siège?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ne vandalise pas le Centre Pokémon." Dit Sacha. "Tu n'as pas vu les écriteaux?"

Tout le monde levèrent les yeux, en voyant l'écriteau dont Sacha parlait.

**Veuillez Ne Pas Vandaliser Le Centre Pokémon. Sinon, Le Leveinard De Garde Va Vous Faire Du Mal.**

"Comme si j'avais peur d'un Leveinard." Dit sèchement Nightmare.

"Vous avez envie de faire ça ce soir, les amis?" Demanda Jim.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit Sacha. "D'habitude, je ne fête pas Halloween."

"Alors, prends une pause et fais-le cette fois." Suggéra Aurore, en se faisant belle. "Le pire cas de scénario est que Nightmare devienne trop ivre et qu'il oublie de tous nous faire peur."

"J'aime cette idée." Dit Nightmare.

"La partie de me costumer et celle qui me fiche la trouille." Dit Sacha, grincheux.

Flora ria.

"Déguise-toi dans un costume de Cacturne." Ricana-t-elle. "Et regarde ce qui va se passer."

Nightmare ria également.

"Ouais, tu n'en auras pas pendant longtemps." Ria-t-il.

"Je n'y comptais pas." Dit Sacha. "Bon, je n'y compte vraiment pas."

Il regarda Flora.

"Peut-être que je vais me déguiser en Luxio."

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

"Satané Ectoplasma." Marmonna Max, en donnant un coup de pied à une poubelle dans l'allée entre le Centre Pokémon et les Hoothooteurs. "Il me fait toujours sentir mal."

Il soupira.

"Je souhaiterai..." Dit Max. "Je souhaiterai..."

_"Arrête!"_

Max regarda autour de lui, en tendant la main vers ses Pokéballs.

"Qui est là?" Demanda-t-il.

_"Un ami d'un ami."_

Max s'arrêta, alors qu'un grand caillou lisse noir et blanc tomba sur le sol devant lui.

_"Prends-le."_

"Hein?" Demanda Max.

_"Prends le grand caillou noir et blanc, espèce d'idiot. Je sais que tu peux le voir."_

Max était légèrement étonné par les commentaires, mais il s'agenouilla pour prendre la pierre.

Il sentit alors la pierre vibrer dans ses mains, avant que quelque chose émerge en devant lui.

Quelque chose de familier.

"Yargh!" Cria-t-il, étonné par ce qui flottait devant lui.

"Salut, Max." Dit le petit Pokémon blanc, bleu et doré.

Max était sans voix.

"Jirachi?" S'écria-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

"Je t'ai toujours dit que je veillerais sur toi." Dit le Pokémon Souhait. "Et comme je peux sentir que tu es misérable, je suis ici pour t'accorder un cadeau."

"Quel genre de cadeau?" Demanda Max.

"Trois vœux." Répondit Jirachi. "Tout ce que tu veux."

"N'importe quoi?" Demanda Max.

"Mais, ne te précipite pas." Sourit Jirachi. "J'ai tout le temps du monde. S'il y a un moment où tu veux que je me montre, frotte simplement la pierre."

Le Pokémon acier et psy disparut par la suite.

Max empocha la pierre, avant de se retourner et de rentrer vers le Centre Pokémon.

* * *

"En gros, il est..." Commença à dire Nightmare, avant que Max rentre. "Parlant du Grahyena."

"La ferme, Nightmare." Dit Max, en s'asseyant.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Aurore.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr." Répondit Max. "Soit j'ai été incroyablement chanceux, soit quelqu'un est sur le point de rire de moi pour faire jouer le meilleur tour des mondes."

Nightmare ria.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Dit-il. "Mais, je jure sur la vie de mon dresseur et de ses amis que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi."

"Eh bien, c'est suffisant pour moi." Répondit Sacha. "Je le crois."

"Uniquement parce que tu as un angle mort là où Nightmare est concerné." Dit Max, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il toucha inconsciemment la pierre.

"Je souhaiterais que tu puisses voir à quel point Nightmare est une ordure." Dit Max.

Il y avait un éclat lumineux blanc, et Nightmare disparut.

"Hein?" Demanda Sacha. "Que s'est-il passé? J'ai l'impression que nous étions au beau milieu de quelque chose."

Max regarda autour de lui.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Nightmare?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha, Flora, Jim et Aurore le regardèrent.

"Qui?" Demandèrent-ils comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

* * *

"Merde." Marmonna Jim. "Qui a eu l'idée stupide d'aller regarder dans le coin pour un costume d'Halloween?"

"Je crois que c'était la tienne." Remarqua Max.

"D'accord, je suis un imbécile." Dit Jim.

"Et ça arrive la seule fois où je n'ai pas de magnétophone sur moi." Répondit tristement Sacha.

"Je sais." Dit Jim. "C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit."

"Alors, nous sommes toujours à la recherche de..." Dit Max. "Est-ce qu'il y a un costume ici qui me fait paraître incroyablement cool?"

"Que dirais-tu de te déguiser dans un costume de Luxio géant?" Demanda Jim.

"Je ne vais pas faire ça." Insista Sacha. "Flora voudrait me tuer."

"C'est en partie pour ça que je te l'ai suggéré." Remarqua Jim. "Juste pour voir la tête qu'elle ferait."

"Je ne suis pas si cruel." Dit Sacha. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais prendre ce costume du Gardien de l'Aura."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Jim.

"Parce que tu en as porté un, il y a quelques années?" Demanda Max.

"Mais, ce n'était pas pour Halloween." Souligna Sacha. "C'est parce que j'ai battu beaucoup d'autres dresseurs et qu'ils ont décidé que j'étais le meilleur candidat pour... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais assis sur mes fesses pour la plupart de la soirée. C'est alors que Lucario est apparu, et pensait que c'était le Seigneur Aaron."

"Et toi alors, Max?" Demanda Jim.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit Max. "Quel est le but, vraiment? Vous allez tous vous faire bombarder, les gars, et je vais être celui qui aura le droit de vous regarder tituber dans le coin."

Il soupira, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Je souhaiterais avoir seize ans."

Il y avait un autre éclat lumineux blanc, et Sacha et Jim clignèrent des yeux.

"Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Demanda Jim, alors que Max sortit les mains de ses poches.

"J'ai dit que ça serait génial d'avoir seize ans." Répondit Max.

Sacha et Jim lui firent, tous les deux, des regards étranges.

"Tu as seize ans." Répondit Sacha. "Pas vrai?"

Max fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver sa carte d'identification de dresseur, tandis que Jim prit un paquet et ria.

"Pas très Halloween." Dit Jim, avant de le déposer.

Il en prit un autre, alors que Max vit sur sa carte d'identité qu'il, avait seize ans désormais. Il sourit par la suite, en réalisant ce qui s'était passé.

"Ha, ça pourrait marcher." Remarqua Jim, en mettant le paquet sous son bras.

"Je me demande ce que Flora et Aurore font." Suggéra Max, tandis qu'il essaya de saisir un coup d'œil au costume de Jim.

"Qui sait." Répondit Sacha.

"Alors, quel est ce bar que tu as vu?" Demanda Max, en regardant Jim.

Il sourit.

"Je crois que son nom est Drogbass." Répondit Jim. "Entrée gratuite, deux boissons gratuites. Ensuite, il faut commencer à payer."

* * *

Nightmare grogna alors qu'il se réveilla.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu?" Marmonna-t-il, tandis qu'il se trouva effondré sur le sol. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne me dérangerai pas d'en reprendre encore. Bon, où suis-je?"

Il leva les yeux et vit un écriteau sur le mur.

"Fête d'Halloween Drogbass." Remarqua-t-il. "Tout le monde est la bienvenue. Boisson gratuite."

Il ria.

"Et, bien sûr." Ria Nightmare. "Plein d'humains à tuer."

Il continua à rire, alors qu'il flotta vers le haut et se cacha à l'étage supérieur.

* * *

"Vas-y!" Exhorta Aurore. "Ça serait gentil. Fais une jolie surprise à Sacha et Max."

"Mais, comment devons-nous décider qui porte quoi?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle regarda les deux paquets. "Et si je portais la blanche, et que tu..."

"J'ai l'air mieux en blanc." Insista Aurore.

"Ouais, mais n'as-tu pas voyagé en portant du noir et du rose?" Demanda Flora.

"Eh bien, je veux un changement." Répliqua Aurore.

"D'accord." Dit Flora. "Nous allons prendre les deux, et décider quelque chose ensuite."

Aurore soupira.

"D'accord." Répondit-elle. "Fais ça, et nous allons nous battre pour décider qui porte quoi."

Flora accepta à contrecœur.

"Il est temps que je te batte." Dit-elle.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Jim entra dans la pièce.

"Flora et Aurore sont sur le point de s'affronter." Dit Jim.

"Pour de vrai?" Demanda Max. "À quel propos?"

"Leurs costumes." Répondit Jim. "Elles n'arrivent pas à décider qui va porter quoi."

"Tu veux rire." S'exclama Sacha, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. "Qu'est-il arrivé de se battre pour la fierté? Je croyais qu'on n'était pas censé utiliser les Pokémons pour régler des différends personnels."

"Toi, non." Jim a dit. "Mais des gens le font encore."

Sacha s'appuya sur la fenêtre pour voir qu'Aurore avait envoyé Mammochon, tandis que Flora avait appelé son Hippodocus.

"Ha." Répondit Max, alors que lui et Jim regardèrent par la fenêtre à côté de Sacha. "Ça devrait valoir le détour."

"Je pourrais mettre les images sur PokéTube." Suggéra Jim. "Ainsi, le monde entier pourrait voir une dispute inutile mal tourner."

Max ria.

Les deux filles avaient convaincu un certain gars au hasard de venir arbitrer leur match.

"Je suis étonné qu'elles ne t'aient pas demandé de le faire." Commenta Max, tandis qu'il regarda Jim.

"Elles l'ont fait." Répondit Jim. "Je leur ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aller prendre une douche. Mon Noctali a roulé dans quelque chose et a décidé par la suite de me sauter dessus à plusieurs reprises."

"Alors, c'était ça cette odeur." S'exclama Max. "Je croyais que c'était Sacha."

"Hé!" Protesta Sacha. "Je ne sens pas! Hein, Pikachu?"

Le Pokémon Souris approuva, en ayant l'air ennuyé.

"Pas comparer à la moyenne d'un troupeau de Tauros." Remarqua Jim, alors que l'arbitre improvisé éleva ses drapeaux pour signaler le début du match.

Presque à l'instant, Mammochon et Hippodocus foncèrent et s'écrasèrent l'un dans l'autre, avec un bruit sourd.

"Wow." Commenta Max. "Je suis content de ne pas être au milieu de ça."

"Ça a du faire mal, non." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il commença à enlever sa chemise et à se diriger vers les toilettes. "Bon, je m'en vais dans cette douche."

"On se voit dans une seconde." Interpella Sacha.

"Oh, et si vous entendez quelque chose cogner contre le mur." Cria Jim. "C'est sans doute mon Noctali."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à son Noctali dans la douche?" Demanda Max.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois." Interpella Jim. "Espèce de petit salaud à l'esprit bais..."

Le bruit de l'eau courante noya le reste de ses paroles.

Sacha ria, alors qu'il retourna au match.

Le Mammochon d'Aurore venait de frapper Hippodocus avec une attaque Laser Glace, et le Pokémon de type sol aboya comme un klaxon de camion.

"Hé, baissez le son!" Hurla Jim, de la douche.

Sacha ria, tandis que Hippodocus fonça, et frappa Mammochon avec un Crocs Feu. C'était au tour de Mammochon de rugir de douleur.

"Hé, Jim." Cria-t-il.

"Quoi?" Hurla Jim, en ayant l'air agacé. "Ne me parle pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'échapper le savon."

"Il n'y a personne là-dedans avec lui, pas vrai?" Demanda Max.

"Seulement Noctali." Répondit Sacha, alors que Hippodocus frappa Mammochon avec une Damocles et renversa le type glace et sol et le mit KO. "Ha, je ne l'ai pas vu venir."

* * *

En bas sur le terrain, Aurore et Flora rappelèrent leur Pokémon.

"On dirait que le choix me revient." Dit Flora.

"Maudit sois-tu." Répliqua Aurore.

"Ouais." Dit Flora, en souriant. "Maudit sois-je."

Elle ria.

"Oh en passant, je suis sarcastique."

"Sans blagues." Répondit Aurore. "Je n'aurais jamais deviné."

"Allons-nous rester ici à échanger des traits sarcastiques toute la nuit?" Demanda Flora. "Ou, allons-nous..."

"Eh bien, j'ai du bon temps à le faire." Répondit Aurore.

* * *

"Bordel, Jim!" Hurla Flora, alors qu'elle se dirigea aux toilettes. "On dirait que tu as lavé un de tes Pokémons là-dedans."

"En effet." Répondit Jim, tandis qu'il leva les yeux du canapé. "C'était Noctali. Je l'aurais fait plus tôt à l'extérieur, mais j'avais besoin de m'en servir moi aussi, alors j'ai décidé de couper les coins ronds puisque j'ai besoin de lui pour aller avec mon costume de Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soir. Et j'aurais également nettoyé la douche, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle se nettoyait toute seule. De plus, j'ignorais que tu allais l'utiliser instantanément lorsque tu serais entrée."

"Et moi qui pensais que tu ne l'avais pas fait cliché." Remarqua Flora.

"Ouais, on dirait bien, apparemment." Répliqua Jim, alors qu'il enfila une paire de jeans noirs. Il portait déjà un chandail noir pour aller avec.

"Et toi alors, Sacha?" Demanda Flora.

"Eh bien..." Dit Sacha. "Je ne vais pas te le dire. Mais c'est quelque chose dans quoi tu m'as vu avant."

"Ce ne sont pas tes sous-vêtements, non?" Répondit légèrement Flora.

"Et toc!" Hurla Jim, tandis qu'il prit un sac de plastique et l'enfonça sous son bras.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir que quelqu'un devrait faire des remarques sarcastiques en ce moment." Dit Sacha.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle les chassa. "Sortez d'ici."

Alors qu'elle ferma la porte sur eux, Jim regarda Sacha.

"Une minute, comment avons-nous fini ici?" Demanda-t-il. "Est-ce qu'elle vient de nous jeter dehors? Je parie que tu es content de ne pas avoir loué un costume de Luxio géant."

Il devint ensuite blanc.

"Parlant de Luxio." Grogna Jim. "Je l'ai laissé là-dedans."

Sacha roula ses yeux, avant d'entendre un cri de l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Flora, tu veux que je rentre chercher Luxio?" Interpella Jim.

"Espèce de salaud!" Hurla-t-elle. "Il me regarde pendant que je suis sous la douche."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac de plastique de toute façon?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ma cape." Répondit Jim. "Et... Hum... De la peinture à visage noir."

Sacha éclata de rire.

"Tu portes une cape toi aussi." Souligna Jim.

"Ouais." Dit Sacha. "Je dois aller la chercher. Et le reste de mon costume."

"D'accord, allons-y." Répondit Jim, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit à moitié, et que son Luxio sortit en trottinant.

* * *

"Je suppose que c'est toi, Max." Dit Sacha, en regardant l'adolescent de seize ans devant lui.

Comme Jim le faisait, il portait une cape noire, avec un masque au visage d'un Spectrum géant qui couvrait sa tête.

"Ouais." Répondit Max, sa voix un peu étouffée.

"Joli visage de Spectrum." Commenta Jim.

Il portait une robe noire intégrale avec la cagoule en place et un visage très noir, tandis que son Noctali était assis sur son épaule.

"Joli Noctali." Dit Max, en tendant la main pour caresser le Pokémon Lune.

Le Pokémon de type ténèbres le mordit immédiatement.

"Ouah!" S'écria Max.

"Ouais, il fait ça de temps en temps." Dit Jim, en caressant Noctali sous le menton. "Sauf à moi."

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu mors les gens?"_ Demanda Pikachu, assis sur l'épaule de Sacha comme d'habitude, à Noctali.

_"Est-ce que je te connais?"_ Répondit Noctali.

_"Salope."_ Marmonna Pikachu.

_"Pute."_ Répliqua Noctali.

_"Branleur."_ Renvoya Pikachu. _"Une seconde. Où est-ce que j'ai appris ça?"_

Sacha, qui portait maintenant son costume de Gardien de l'Aura, se retourna.

"Au moins je peux cesser de me concentrer sur les matchs Pokémons pour la soirée." Dit-il.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais arrêté." Remarqua Jim. "Je croyais que tu avais les Modes 'Prépare-toi' et 'Battre'."

Il ria.

"Rajoute un 'À te' là-dedans." Continua-t-il. "Et tu as Paul."

"Je l'ai vu récemment." Dit Max. "Lorsque j'étais..."

"Nous l'avons vu probablement plus récemment." Figea Jim. "Lorsque le monde était sur le point de prendre fin."

"Comment se fait-il que tu peux en parler ouvertement, et pas moi?" Demanda Sacha.

"En raison des problèmes d'emploi." Répondit Jim, avant d'entendre plusieurs sifflements de loups de la clientèle mâle du Centre Pokémon.

"Ça ne me dit rien de bon." Remarqua Max.

Sacha se retourna, un petit sourire sur son visage. Un petit sourire qui devint rapidement plus grand.

Max le fit aussi.

"Eh bien, dis donc." Dit-il. "Je n'avais pas souhaité ça. Mais, j'aurais du le faire."

Flora descendit les escaliers, un petit sourire sur son visage.

Elle portait une robe blanche, avec des nuances bleus clairs, qui arriva à ses genoux, avec une petite scission sur le côté. Sur ses cheveux, elle portait quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu rappelant d'une casquette du crâne et des oreilles de Givrali, et des talons hauts blancs.

Max sourit encore plus, alors que sa vue d'Aurore s'améliora.

La coordinatrice de Bonaugure portait presque exactement les même vêtements que Flora, seulement dans une teinte noire foncée, avec plusieurs anneaux dorés. Et là où Flora avait les oreilles à effet Givrali, Aurore avait une paire d'oreilles Noctali sur sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec Halloween?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha et Max ne répondirent pas.

"Hé, les gars!" Interpella Jim. "Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec... Hé."

Flora et Aurore arrivèrent.

"Prêt à y aller?" Demanda Flora.

"Bon sang!" Murmura Sacha.

"Je m'attendais à cet effet." Sourit Flora.

"Tu es prêt à y aller, Max?" Demanda Aurore.

"Ouais." Répondit vivement Max. "Je dois simplement aller aux toilettes en premier."

"Ravi de voir que tu as de l'effet sur lui." Remarqua Jim.

Il se pencha vers Max, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Max recula immédiatement.

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais aux toilettes!" Dit-il, rapidement, avant de disparaitre.

Jim ria.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je lui ai juste demander s'il voulait..." Commença à dire Jim, avant de penser à une meilleure façon de le dire. "S'il allait se soulager."

Flora et Aurore grognèrent.

"Franchement." Remarqua Flora.

* * *

Max retira le masque de Spectrum, et passa un peu d'eau sur son visage.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Max se sentit encore pire, tandis qu'il toussa plusieurs fois, avant de voir quelques gouttes d'éclaboussures de sang contre le bassin de porcelaine blanche.

"Hein?" Dit-il. "Ce n'est pas bon."

Alors qu'il le regarda, il se souvenait qu'il avait encore la pierre de Jirachi dans sa poche.

"J'imagine que ça a vraiment fonctionné." Dit Max. "Trois vœux. Et il ne m'en reste qu'un."

Il mit le saignement à l'arrière de son esprit, et repartit.

* * *

Un des serveurs du bar à l'étage de Drogbass erra, en cherchant des verres de rechange. Il savait que ça allait être une nuit longue et animé.

Il fredonna un peu, en entendant déjà entendu le DJ se réchauffer.

_"On dirait la fin des temps..."_

Il prit une pinte de bière, avant de sentir l'air froid se développer.

"Hmm." Réfléchit-il. "C'est bizarre."

_"Comme si quelque chose de mauvais approchait."_

Il entendit un rire derrière lui, avant de se retourner pour voir un Ectoplasma shiny.

"Au revoir." Dit le Pokémon Ombre, avant de le frapper avec un bâton de baseball.

Le Pokémon spectre et poison continua alors à l'escamoter, en le battant sans merci.

"Et Nightmare est le roi!" S'écria Nightmare. "Coup de circuit!"

* * *

"Wow." Commenta Max, alors que lui et Jim poussèrent leur chemin vers le bar. "C'est actif."

"Ouais." Répondit Jim.

Max tendit lentement la main vers la pierre dans sa poche, en contemplant d'utiliser son dernier vœu pour éviter de faire la file toute la nuit.

"Non, je ne vais pas le gaspiller sur ça." Murmura-t-il.

"Hein?" Demanda Jim.

"Laisse tomber." Répondit Max, tandis qu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bar.

Tandis qu'ils se servirent, ils commandèrent trois Persians Noirs, un double Raichu Blanc et Cola et un Vortevin d'une jeune fille costumée en Simiabraz shiny.

"Joli queue." Remarqua Jim, tandis qu'elle se pencha pour prendre la bouteille de vodka Raichu Blanc.

* * *

Nightmare flâna autour du plafond, en regardant un assortiment d'humains étrangement costumés tournoyer dessous lui.

"Des espèces dégoûtantes." Murmura-t-il, en prenant position à côté des haut-parleurs.

_"Parce que... L'amour est un son. L'amour est la douleur."_

Il sortit son bâton, et il le brisa en morceaux, dans un accès de colère.

Il y avait un cri dessous lui, alors le morceau inutile de l'équipement s'écrasa sur la piste de danse, écrasant presque quelqu'un.

"Putain, raté." Murmura Nightmare, avant d'entendre les cris d'en dessous.

Apparemment, quelqu'un l'avait vu.

Il éclata de rire, alors que plusieurs personnes commencèrent à le pointer.

"Cet Ectoplasma vient d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un."

Nightmare continua à rire.

"C'était une répétition." Cria-t-il, en sortant son bâton de baseball et son fouet. "C'est l'heure de jouer une petite partie de Tuer Tous Les Humains."

Il tomba sur le sol, et commença à patauger en eux.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Max, en se retournant, alors qu'il entendit des cris, et quelqu'un crier quelque chose sur tuer tous les humains.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit Sacha, en se levant.

Presque à l'instant, l'entreprise issue d'un fouet vint craquer de nul part et laissa une coupure sur sa joue.

Sacha cria de douleur, tandis que Jim, Flora et Aurore se levèrent...

Pour voir un Ectoplasma Shiny courir frapper les gens avec deux armes qui semblèrent meurtrières.

Le cœur de Max s'arrêta presque.

"Oh merde." Murmura-t-il.

Il comprit rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Comment le fait que Jirachi avait répondu à son vœu les avaient tous mis en danger.

Il y avait des cris étouffés, tandis que Nightmare blessa plus de gens avec des frappes vicieuses, ciblant parfaitement à causer le plus d'inconfort.

"Stop!" Cria Max, en fonçant en avant.

L'Ectoplasma shiny se retourna et lui lança une Ball'Ombre.

Heureusement, elle alla une fraction au large.

Max déchira le masque de Spectrum de son visage.

"Un Ectoplasma?" Remarqua Sacha, en regardant Pikachu. "Il a l'air fort. Vas-y, Pikachu. Attrapons-le avec une attaque Tonnerre!"

Le Pokémon Souris approuva, avant de sauter sur le sol. Des étincelles commencèrent à émerger de ses joues.

Nightmare repoussa son bâton et son fouet, avant de se retourner.

"Vous voulez jouer les durs?" Cria-t-il. "Venez! Je vous emmène tous en enfer!"

Il sauta hors du chemin de l'attaque Tonnerre, avant de répliquer avec Tenebres. Une attaque qui causa énormément de dégâts à Pikachu.

"Non!" Cria Sacha.

"Il est trop fort." Interpella Jim. "Laisse-moi essayer."

Il regarda Noctali.

"Attrapons-le avec Vibrobscur!"

Le Pokémon Lune approuva, avant de bondir en avant pour frapper.

Nightmare, esquiva le rayon énergétique noir, avant de frapper Noctali avec un Direct Toxik.

"Arrête!" Cria Max, en se tenant en avant.

Il sortit la pierre de Jirachi de sa poche, et il la frotta.

Le Pokémon Souhait apparut instantanément, pétrifiant tout le monde à l'intérieur du bar sauf Max, Nightmare, Sacha, Jim, Aurore, Flora, Pikachu et Noctali, à l'intérieur de leur place.

"Tu as appelé?" Demanda-t-il.

"Inverse-le." Supplia Max. "Ramène le Nightmare normal. Il vaut mieux que ce gars."

Jirachi ria.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Sacha.

"En fait." Dit-il. "Je serai ravi de faire ça. Je vais le faire. Mais, tu devrais être avisé."

Il sourit, un sourire maléfique qui fit trembler Max.

"En fait, j'aurai du le mentionner avant." Remarqua Jirachi. "Ces trois vœux. Ils... Ont un prix."

"Quoi?" Demanda Max.

"Ouais." Répondit Jirachi, en brillant avec une lumière bleue.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu attaques les gens?"

"Ça semble être la chose à faire." Dit Nightmare, en haussant les épaules.

Sacha tendit la main, en voyant que la coupure sur sa joue avait été soignée. Et les gens blessés, attaqués par Nightmare, commencèrent à se remettre de leurs blessures.

Max regarda sa carte d'identité, en voyant qu'il avait à nouveau quinze ans.

"Le prix." Répondit Jirachi. "Est ta vie."

"Excuse-moi?!" S'écria Max.

"Quoi?" Demanda Aurore. "Tu ne peux pas le prendre."

"Et si." Répondit Jirachi. "Il a volontairement utilisé les trois vœux. Je ne l'ai jamais poussé à le faire. S'il avait lu les petits caractères, il aurait su que le prix était sa vie. Je suis simplement ce genre de Jirachi. Je prends les âmes en échange de leur désirs. "

Jirachi ria, en regardant le Pikachu et le Noctali blessés.

"Mais, qui va m'arrêter." Répondit-il. "Ce sont les seuls Pokémons que vous avez avec vous. Avouez-le, Max va suivre la même voie qu'un Caninos qui va au paradis des chiots."

Le Pokémon Souhait ria encore.

Ensuite, il y avait un nouveau rire.

"Wouf 'Wouf, psychopathe."

Jirachi se retourna, en voyant Nightmare.

"Personne ne vole les âmes des gens que je connais, sauf moi." Répondit le Pokémon Ombre. "Alors, tu veux régler ça difficilement à quel point?"

Jirachi sourit.

"Pas plus difficilement que ça doit l'être." Répondit le Pokémon Souhait, en lançant une Rafale Psy vers Nightmare.

Nightmare esquiva facilement, avant de répliquer avec une Ball'Ombre, qui s'écrasa sur Jirachi.

Le type acier et psy hurla de douleur, avant que Nightmare poursuive avec un Pied Ombre, l'envoyant sur le sol.

"Je suis toujours ouvert à la négociation." Dit Nightmare. "Si tu veux te retirer maintenant..."

Il frappa Jirachi avec un Poing Ombre.

"Alors, tu ne peux pas faire ça."

Il attrapa Jirachi par la gorge et le lança dans les airs.

"Attends!" Dit Jirachi. "Ne me fais pas de mal. Je peux laisser passer. Je ne veux pas passer à ça avec toi."

Nightmare ria.

"Ça tu peux le dire." Répondit-il.

Jirachi disparut.

"Je n'oublierai pas ça de sitôt!" Cria-t-il, alors que les gens dans le bar recommencèrent à danser, apparemment inconscients que quelque chose s'était produit.

"Ça alors." Murmura Sacha.

* * *

"Je suis désolé." Dit Max, tandis que l'Infirmière Joëlle examina Pikachu et Noctali. "J'ai tout gâché."

"Hé, tout le monde le fait de temps en temps." Remarqua Aurore, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Ouais, regarde Sacha." Ria Jim. "Il le fait régulièrement."

"C'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai tout gâché?" Demanda Sacha.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si à jamais tu revois Jirachi?" Demanda Flora. "Je ne veux pas que mon petit frère finisse mort."

Nightmare était assis sur le comptoir du Centre Pokémon, en essayant de comprendre si il y avait quelque chose à voler aux dresseurs qui passaient.

"Hé, mini sac de viande." Dit-il. "Est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point là?"

"Je ne te déteste pas." Répondit Max. "Je souhaiterai simplement que tu ne veuilles pas te déchirer sur moi autant que ça."

"Je ne peux rien te promettre." Dit Nightmare. "Mais, je vais essayer d'en faire un peu moins à partir de maintenant."

"Merci." Répondit Max, alors que l'Infirmière Joëlle appela Sacha et Jim par ici pour récupérer leurs Pokémons. "Alors, allons-nous repartir voir si nous pouvons trouver un peu d'atmosphère de fin de soirée?"

"Ouais, mais pas d'alcool pour toi." Dit Flora, avec un sourire. "Tu as quinze ans, monsieur."

"Oh franchement!" S'écria Max.

En riant, Sacha, Flora, Jim et Nightmare repartirent.

Aurore fit un regard compatissant à Max, avant de lui prendre la main et de le traîner après eux.

* * *

**Des sujets assez étranges pour ce chapitre, mais drôles du même coup.**

**Un Jirachi diabolique... Je trouve ça un peu intense, mais ça met du piquant dans la sauce.**


	34. Entre Une Pierre Et Un Fortron

Chapitre 34. Entre Une Pierre Et Un Fortron.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors qu'Halloween approchait, tout le monde se préparait à la célébrer. Max a donné le ton, quand un Jirachi lui apparut, et lui a offert trois vœux. Le premier vœu de Max était que Sacha puisse voir à quel point Nightmare est une ordure. Jirachi a rapidement changé le temps pour que Sacha n'ait pas attrapé Nightmare._

_En cherchant des costumes d'Halloween, Max a aussi utilisé son deuxième vœu pour avoir seize ans, afin qu'il puisse boire. Cependant, Nightmare a attaqué le bar où ils étaient, laissant Max essayer d'utiliser son dernier souhait pour l'inverser. Ensuite, Jirachi est devenu méchant, en essayant de prendre l'âme de Max. Tandis que tout le monde semblaient impuissants, Nightmare s'avança pour le défendre, parvenant à repousser Jirachi. Après, Max s'est excusé auprès de Nightmare, qui a accepté d'arrêter de le déchirer toutes les trente secondes..._

* * *

"Ma tête." Grogna Sacha, alors qu'il reposa un sac de glace sur sa tempe lancinante.

"Quelqu'un est un poids plume." Ricana Nightmare. "Un véritable poids plume."

Il grogna par la suite.

"Pendant que vous étiez sortis hier soir." Continua Nightmare. "J'ai essayé de marquer avec Dusk."

"Comment ça s'est passé?" Demanda Sacha.

"Aïïïe!" Hurla Nightmare. "Ma tête."

"Tu attires l'attention vers nous." Répondit Sacha.

Nightmare secoua sa tête.

"Je suis un Ectoplasma shiny qui parle avec une mauvaise attitude." Dit-il. "Et pour une certaine raison, tu portes toujours ce foutu costume d'hier soir."

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Et tu sens comme si tu avais dormi dans une fosse." Continua-t-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, mon point est que nous n'attirons pas l'attention."

Sacha soupira, tandis qu'il se détendit.

"J'espère sincèrement que je n'ai rien fait de stupide hier soir." Murmura-t-il.

Nightmare éclata de rire.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit-il. "J'ai été en partie sobre pendant ce moment, et je suis sûr que je m'en souviendrais autrement."

"Ouais, c'est ça." Murmura Sacha. "En tout cas, je vais prendre une douche et me changer."

Nightmare ria.

"Je vais juste rester ici et prendre quelques Persians Noirs." Interpella-t-il.

* * *

"Eh bien, regardez qui voilà." Remarqua Jim, tandis que Sacha entra dans la chambre.

Flora se retourna dans son lit, et le regarda. Elle portait toujours les oreilles de Givrali.

"Où étais-tu?" Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant pour regarder Sacha dans les yeux.

"Désolé." Répondit timidement Sacha. "Je me suis un peu perdu sur le chemin du retour au Centre Pokémon."

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Flora.

"Si ça peut te consoler." Dit-il. "Tu m'as manqué hier soir."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec toi, de toute façon?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il se dirigea aux toilettes pour laver la peinture à visage noir. "Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie de boire."

"Je n'en n'avais tout simplement pas envie." Répondit Flora.

"Dis, Flora." Dit Sacha. "Qu'est-ce que toi et Aurore étaient censées effectivement être hier soir?"

Elle ria.

"Vous avez entendu parler de ce culte qui adore Evoli et ses évolutions?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim, en revenant dans la chambre.

"Grande prêtresse de ce culte." Répondit Flora.

"D'accord." Dit Sacha. "Désolé de l'avoir demandé."

"Au moins Nightmare n'a pas tué qui que ce soit." Remarqua Flora.

"Ouais, c'est le vrai bon point de la soirée." Répondit Jim. "Et personne se souvient de la façon qu'il a fait ça. Grâce à Jirachi qui a essayé de tuer Max."

"Tu as déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Malgré que." Dit-il. "Ça ne serait pas une surprise. Tous les Pokémons ont leurs capacités et leurs personnalités séparées. Alors, si Jirachi a décidé de faire ça, c'est vraiment toute une surprise."

Sacha enleva sa cape et la lança sur le lit.

"Peut-être que je poserais la question au Professeur Chen plus tard." Remarqua-t-il. "Il pourrait en savoir quelque chose."

"Ouais." Dit sèchement Jim. "Il le pourrait. Il le pourrait également pas."

"Mais, il n'y a pas de mal à demander." Répondit Sacha. "Et sinon ça pourrait être une incroyable découverte."

"Oh pour l'amour de Ho-oh." Grogna Jim.

* * *

"Eh bien, j'imagine que nous allons nous diriger vers Pierropolis." Dit Max, en faisant des bonds.

"Tout d'abord." Remarqua Aurore. "Tu as bu beaucoup trop de caféine hier soir."

"Passez le bonjour à Jean pour moi." Dit Jim.

"Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de ses Pokémons?" Demanda Max.

"Est-ce que ça serait juste pour tout le monde?" Répondit Sacha.

Pikachu approuva d'accord.

"Vous vous souvenez comment nous avons rencontré Pierrick ici?" Dit Flora.

"Ouais." Répondirent Sacha et Jim en même temps.

"Je me demande s'il est toujours le maire." Dit Jim.

"Attendez!" S'écria Aurore. "Pierrick? Comme Pierrick de l'Arène de Charbourg?"

"Le seul et l'unique." Répondit Sacha. "Ce n'est pas un nom commun, pas vrai?"

"Peut-être que nous pourrions passer lui dire bonjour." Songea Jim.

"C'est une excellente idée." Dit Sacha. "J'ai juste besoin de suivre quelque chose."

* * *

"Bonjour, Sacha." Répondit le Professeur Chen, alors qu'il apparut à l'écran.

"Bonjour, Professeur." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda son mentor.

"Comment se passe ton voyage?" Demanda le Professeur Chen.

"Ça va à merveille." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis seulement sur le point de me diriger vers le téléphérique pour Fortron Ville."

"Aha." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Donc, je suppose que tu veux quelques nouveaux Pokémons."

"Ouais, effectivement." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, lorsque j'arriverais là-bas. En fait, je voulais vous parler à propos de quelque chose."

"Vraiment?" Répondit le Professeur Chen. "À quel propos?"

"Eh bien, ça va paraître étrange." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, comme vous le savez, c'était Halloween hier."

"Oui." Dit le Professeur Chen.

"Eh bien, vous vous souvenez de Max?" Demanda Sacha. "Il a rencontré un Jirachi hier."

"Ah." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Un Pokémon rare et puissant."

"Ouais, mais le problème était..." Commença à dire Sacha. "Il a offert trois vœux à Max. Cependant, lorsqu'il les a utilisés, il a essayé de le tuer."

"Excuse-moi?" Répondit le Professeur Chen, en ayant l'air un peu étonné. "Est-ce que tu viens juste de me parler d'un Jirachi meurtrier?"

"Oui." Répondit Sacha.

Le Professeur Chen soupira.

"Je ne m'inquiéterais pas là-dessus." Dit-il, en ayant l'air plus calme. "Des événements de ce genre sont rares et espacés. Je ne crois pas que tu dois te sentir concerné à propos d'autres Pokémons légendaires meurtriers."

* * *

"Entrez!"

Les cinq humains entrèrent dans le bureau, où Pierrick était assis derrière le bureau, en regardant quelque chose sur son ordinateur personnel.

"Bonjour, Pierrick." Dit Sacha.

L'ancien champion d'arène de Charbourg leva les yeux, avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, les amis." Remarqua-t-il. "Jim, Flora, Aurore, Max."

"Vous connaissez Max?" Demanda Aurore, légèrement surprise.

"Uniquement lorsque je l'ai affronté dans l'ancienne arène de Charbourg." Sourit Pierrick. "Il a vaincu mon Gravalanch, mon Onix et mon Kranidos ce jour-là."

Il regarda Max.

"Qui as-tu utilisé, Max?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai oublié."

"Jungko, Carapuce et Tygnon." Répondit Max.

"Ah oui." Dit Pierrick. "Et Jim. Macronium, Kranidos et Chimpenfeu si je m'en souviens bien."

"Exact." Répondit Jim. "C'étaient les trois que j'avais utilisé. Bien que, je n'ai aucun d'eux avec moi."

Pierrick regarda Sacha.

"Seulement Pikachu." Dit-il. "Mon Tortipouss a évolué en Boskara, et il est actuellement avec le Professeur Chen. Et j'ai échangé Capumain."

"Dommage." Répondit Pierrick. "Ce Capumain était plutôt doué."

"Je l'ai échangé contre mon Mustebouee." Expliqua Aurore. "Et elle a évolué plus tard en Capidextre."

"Je vois." Dit Pierrick, en se retournant. "Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Eh bien, nous sommes juste passer pour dire bonjour." Dit Flora.

"Je vais aller défier le champion d'arène." Proclama Max.

"Et nous allons à Fortron Ville." Répondit Sacha. "Pour défier l'Arène Extrême là-bas."

"Aha." Dit Pierrick. "La Scène Extrême?"

"Est-ce comme ça qu'elle s'appelle?" Demanda Flora, tandis qu'elle regarda autour du bureau de Pierrick.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo qu'il avait sur son bureau, une photo de lui, son fils, Jean, et une femme aux cheveux bruns, qui lui sembla vaguement familier.

"Je crois bien." Répondit Pierrick. "On peut la voir des montagnes, lorsqu'on monte dans le téléphérique."

"Ça pourrait être génial de dépister le terrain." Dit Sacha, en se retournant.

"Ça ne va pas t'aider à gagner." Souligna Jim.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Remarqua Pierrick, en regardant Max et Aurore. "Je serais heureux de vous indiquer l'arène de Pierropolis."

"Merci, Pierrick." Dit vivement Aurore.

Flora donna un coup de coude à Jim dans les côtes, en pointant la photo.

"Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme a l'air familier?" Murmura-t-elle.

Jim jeta un coup d'œil rapide dessus.

"Je te le dirais plus tard." Répondit-il.

"Et est-ce que tu sais comment aller à la station du téléphérique?" Demanda Pierrick, en regardant Sacha.

"Ouais, nous allons le trouver." Dit Jim.

"Alors, je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous." Répondit Pierrick, en leur montrant la porte.

* * *

"C'était délicat, Flora." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'ils quittèrent le bâtiment.

"Quoi?" Répondit-elle. "Je me demandais juste qui elle était, parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part avant."

Jim soupira.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Elle avait l'habitude d'être une championne d'arène à Sinnoh. Ce qui est sans doute l'endroit où elle a rencontré Pierrick."

"Eh bien, c'était génial de vous avoir revu." Dit Max, en se retournant. "Bonne chance avec la Scène Extrême."

"Merci, Max." Répondit Sacha. "Bonne chance avec le reste de tes matchs d'arènes, si à jamais on ne se revoit pas."

"Au revoir, Aurore." Dit Flora. "Au revoir, Max."

"Au revoir, Jim." Répondit Max. "Au revoir, Flora."

"Au revoir, tout le monde." Interpella Aurore, alors qu'elle et Max se dirigèrent au loin.

"Quel était le nom de cette championne d'arène?" Demanda Flora.

Jim soupira.

"Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber?" Répondit-il. "En tout cas, si tu dois vraiment le savoir, je crois que c'était..."

Il grogna.

"Sacha!" Dit Jim. "C'était quoi le nom de la championne d'arène de Vestigion?"

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Flo?" Répondit-il.

"C'était ça." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il regarda Flora. "Contente maintenant?"

Flora sourit.

"Très." Répondit-elle.

* * *

"Je ne suis pas à l'aise de voyager en téléphérique." Murmura Sacha. "Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne le serai probablement jamais."

"Pourtant, tu me reproches toujours la peur irrationnelle de l'eau." Répondit Jim, en regardant vers le bas du téléphérique.

"Eh bien, nous avons tous nos défauts." Remarqua Flora, avant d'haleter. "Ça doit être ça!"

Sacha regarda par la fenêtre, en voyant une grande scène en plein milieu de la grande zone effacée dans les montagnes. A proximité, il y avait plusieurs rangées de grandes places pour que les spectateurs regardent.

"Jusqu'ici tout est Tucker." Commenta sèchement Jim, en visualisant les projecteurs. "Je n'aime pas juger, mais ce gars m'a vraiment mis mal à l'aise."

"Ça ne sera sûrement pas comme ça." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle remarqua Fortron Ville au loin. Une ville assez régulièrement banale, faite un peu inhabituellement par la grande tour radio au milieu de celle-ci.

"Est-ce une tour radio?" Demanda Jim, en repêchant son guide.

"On en dirait une." Commenta Sacha.

"Pika!" Approuva Pikachu.

Jim trouva la page relative, et commença à lire tout haut.

"Toutes les émissions de radio proviennent de Fortron Ville." Lu-t-il. "Ceci en fait plusieurs personnages intéressants dans les rues. Il y a également une grande sélection de restaurants gastronomiques, des bars à vin et..."

Il sauta quelques paragraphes.

"Bien que les dresseurs Pokémon ont tendance à ne pas visiter cette ville en raison de l'absence d'une arène. Cependant, l'inclusion de la Scène Extrême dans la banlieue est sûr d'attirer rapidement des dresseurs errants dans cette ville."

Il le laissa tomber dans son sac.

"Assez normal, ouais." Dit Jim. "Il y autre chose que vous voulez savoir?"

"Non." Répondit Sacha. "Nous avons simplement besoin de trouver le Génie Extrême, ainsi que je puisse lui botter ses fesses et reprendre la route."

"Eh bien, tu es enthousiaste." Commenta Jim. "C'est le principal."

"Et optimiste." Remarqua Flora.

"Hé, c'est ça qui m'incite." Dit Sacha.

* * *

"Alors, où aller?" Réfléchit Jim, alors qu'ils quittèrent le Centre Pokémon, tous les trois, où Sacha avait changé de Pokémons, sauf Pikachu et Nightmare, qui étaient apparemment toujours présents.

"Je suis ravi que vous ne m'ayez pas laissé avec le vieillard." Remarqua Nightmare, tandis qu'il était assis entre Flora et Jim en fumant un gros cigare gras. "Il sent le Magicarpe. S'il sentait le Persian Noir, alors nous n'aurions pas de problème."

"Tu peux créer un problème quand il n'y en a pas." Commenta Jim.

Nightmare souffla délibérément de la fumée dans son visage, entraînant Jim à tousser.

"Comment peux-tu faire ça?" Demanda Jim. "Tu n'as pas de poumons."

"Je sais." Dit Nightmare. "Ainsi, ce n'est pas mauvais pour moi."

Il frappa l'air.

"Bonus!" S'écria l'Ectoplasma shiny, avant qu'ils entendent, tous les trois, le bruit d'un combat.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Sacha. "On dirait des combats."

Il fit des bonds.

"Allons-y!" Cria-t-il, avant de sprinter là-bas.

"Que quelqu'un lui injecte des tranquillisants de Mammochon." Remarqua Nightmare. "Ça nous épargnerait tellement de problèmes à tous."

Il fouilla dans son estomac, et sortit la pilule apaisante que Sacha lui avait donné plus tôt, pour essayer de l'empêcher de tuer Max.

"Peut-être que je pourrais glisser ça dans son verre." Dit Nightmare.

"Où as-tu eu ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Je ne l'ai pas avalé." Répondit Nightmare.

"Ne fais pas ça avant qu'il ait eu son Match Extrême." Avertit Flora. "S'il te plaît."

Nightmare sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que ça vaut?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je vais dire à Dusk que tu..."

"C'est bon!" Répondit Nightmare. "Ça marche."

Ils se regardèrent, tous les trois, les uns les autres, avant de suivre Sacha et Pikachu vers le son de combat.

* * *

"Lumivole!" Ordonna la dresseuse. "Attaque Psykoud'Boul!"

Le Pokémon Luciole courra en avant dans les airs, une grosse boule énergétique brillante bleue et blanche émergeant vers sa tête.

Elle s'écrasa sur l'Oniglali, et envoya le Pokémon Face tomber sur le sol, vaincu.

L'arbitre improvisé éleva sa main.

"Oniglali a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Lumivole est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Idina."

Sacha se fraya un chemin à travers la foule relativement grande, pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une femme dans la mi-vingtaine, avec des cheveux bruns foncés, légèrement bouclés affronter un garçon de quinze ans, qui rappela son Oniglali.

La femme avait aussi les yeux bruns et portait un débardeur brun avec les mots 'Que celui d'entre nous sans péché soit le premier à être condamné' écrits en lettres d'or. Elle portait également une paire de jean bleu foncé, avec plusieurs trous en eux.

"Franchement?!" Interpella-t-elle. "N'y a-t-il pas de véritables challengers?"

Sacha donna un coup de coude à un dresseur à côté de lui.

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda-t-il.

Le dresseur se retourna et lui fit un regarda sarcastique.

"C'est Idina." Répondit-il. "Elle fait une émission de radio. Et elle est une combattante tout à fait forte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sacha, faisant sentir le dresseur du Bourg Palette légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Il y a quelqu'un qui l'a battue?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant le Lumivole.

"Rares." Répondit le dresseur.

* * *

"Je vais la battre." Dit Sacha, en se frayant un chemin.

Flora, Jim et Nightmare arrivèrent juste à temps pour que Sacha défi la femme aux cheveux bruns.

"Ça va mal se passer." Murmura Nightmare. "Je peux le sentir dans ma bière."

"Tu peux voir des choses dans ta bière?" Demanda Jim.

"Non, juste à cause de ça." Répondit Nightmare. "Tape m'en cinq!"

Il éleva une main, que Jim tapa à contrecœur.

Nightmare la sorti et le frappa à l'estomac avec un Direct Poison.

"Aïe!" S'écria Jim, en se pliant par rapport à la douleur. "C'est vraiment de la fou... Vraiment douloureux."

"Désolé." Répondit Nightmare. "Raté."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu as raté?!" S'écria Jim. "Tu m'as frappé espèce d'andouille!"

"Ouais, mais je visais une autre partie du corps." Répondit Nightmare, faisant grimacer Jim encore plus.

* * *

"Alors, choisis ton Pokémon." Remarqua Idina, alors que son Lumivole gazouilla à Sacha.

Sacha ria.

"Ça fera un excellent échauffement avant que j'affronte le Génie Extrême." S'écria-t-il, en la regardant. "Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Il attendit quelques secondes. La foule commença ensuite à murmurer entre eux.

"Nightmare?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je suis ici!" Hurla Nightmare. "Et tu peux oublier ça."

Sacha grogna.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers Pikachu.

"D'accord, Pikachu." Dit-il. "Je te choisis!"

_"Ne te force pas."_ Répondit Pikachu, en marchant sur le terrain.

Il salua le Lumivole, qui lui fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

_"__Ne t'avise pas d'imposer tes expressions masculines sur moi, espèce de sale petite souris!__"_ S'écria le Pokémon Luciole. _"Je vais te battre ainsi que tous ceux de ton sale sexe."_

_"D'accord."_ Dit Pikachu. _"C'est quoi ce bor..."_

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

Presque instantanément, sans qu'Idina lui donne un ordre, Lumivole stria en avant et s'écrasa sur Pikachu avec un Psykoud'Boul.

Pikachu poussa un cri de douleur, clairement pas préparé pour le puissant coup, tandis qu'il alla rebondir sur le sol.

"Hé!" S'écria Sacha. "Tu vas bien, Pikachu?"

Le Pokémon Souris se leva lentement, et approuva.

"Alors, commence en lançant l'attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Des étincelles commencèrent à charger des joues rouges de Pikachu, avant qu'il lance l'explosion d'électricité vers le Pokémon Luciole.

Sacha sourit, tandis que la puissante explosion frappa carrément Lumivole.

Ensuite, elle disparut alors que le Pokémon de type insecte força son chemin à travers l'explosion, en semblant toujours prête à y aller.

"Quoi?!" Dit Sacha, surpris.

"La force n'est rien sans la volonté." Répondit Idina, avec un peu de condescendance. "Attaque Bourdon!"

Lumivole commença à frotter ses ailes ensemble, créant un horrible bruit grinçant qui fit reculer Pikachu dans la douleur.

Alors que le Pokémon Souris essaya de se remettre des effets de recul de l'attaque, Idina était prête à attaquer à nouveau, ne donnant pas de répit à Pikachu.

"Utilise Vive-Attaque."

Lumivole disparut dans une rafale de vitesse rapide comme l'éclair, avant de s'écraser sur Pikachu, qui grogna de douleur.

"Aller!" Hurla Sacha. "Lance l'attaque Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu réussit finalement à se débarrasser des effets et à sauter dans les airs. Sa queue commença à briller avec une lumière blanche rayonnante, avant qu'il balança l'appendice brillant dans les airs, se coupant dans Lumivole, qui cria dans l'inconfort.

"Maintenant, poursuis avec Vive-Attaque!" Continua Sacha.

Le Pokémon Souris s'élança, en écrasant son petit corps dans Lumivole.

Elle laissa échapper un bref halètement, avant de reprendre son sang-froid.

* * *

"Voilà un Lumivole vraiment fort." Remarqua Jim.

Nightmare ria.

"Elle semble être un peu sexiste." Répondit-il. "Même si je suis convaincu que c'est une chose d'une façon. Une partie de la chose qu'elle hurle à Pikachu n'est tout simplement pas aimable. En fait, pour les hommes en particulier. Ça me fait sentir offensé."

"Je me demande pourquoi." Songea Jim. "Pourquoi elle se sent comme ça."

Flora roula ses yeux.

"Et vous êtes complètements denses tous les deux." Dit-elle. "Ce n'est-il pas sans doute évident?"

"Très bien alors." Répondit Jim. "Explique ça."

"Avec plaisir." Dit Flora. "Les Lumivoles ne sont que des espèces femelles, non?"

"Ouais." Répondit Nightmare.

"Alors, puisque Muciole est censé être très attentivement relié à Lumivole." Continua Flora. "Peut-être qu'elle éprouve un sentiment de frustration au sujet de quelque chose. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle n'aime pas les Pokémons mâles."

Nightmare renifla.

"Suis-je le seul à penser que c'est le plus gros tas de merde de Tauros?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non." Dit Jim.

* * *

"Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Hurla Sacha.

Pikachu lança la puissante explosion d'électricité vers Lumivole.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'écraser difficilement le tir.

_"Je... Ne... Dois... Pas... Le... Laisser... GAGNER!"_ S'écria-t-elle, avant de se mettre en avant et de s'écraser sur Pikachu avec un deuxième Psykoud'Boul.

Le Pokémon Souris grogna, clairement de douleur. Le Lumivole, même si elle ne semblait pas si forte, chargea tout un coup de poing, et savait comment le frapper là où ça fait mal.

Ensuite, il s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de continuer.

Sacha soupira, alors que l'arbitre improvisé éleva la main.

"Pikachu a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Idina et Lumivole sont à nouveau vainqueurs."

Incapable de regarder son adversaire, Sacha marcha sur le terrain et prit Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Ça va aller, Pikachu." Murmura-t-il. "Tu as fait de ton mieux."

Il emmena Pikachu, en marchant à travers la foule, à quelques applaudissements polis pour lui.

Ensuite, la foule se mit à applaudir rapidement Idina.

Sacha ne vit pas Scott en arrière-plan qui applaudit avec eux.

* * *

"Dis donc." Dit Sacha. "Elle était redoutable."

Il s'assit dans la zone d'attente du Centre Pokémon, en regardant l'Infirmière Joëlle examiner Pikachu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha se leva lentement.

"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "C'est un léger recul, mais pas un qui compte m'arrêter dans ma quête pour gagner le prochain Emblème Extrême."

"Ça c'est bien dit." Commenta Flora, tandis que les portes du Centre Pokémon s'ouvrirent, et que Scott entra.

"Ah, Sacha." Dit joyeusement Scott. "Je t'ai enfin retrouvé."

Il tapa Sacha sur l'épaule.

"J'ai vu ton match tout à l'heure." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu as été malchanceux."

"Merci, Scott." Dit Sacha. "Alors, pouvons-nous nous diriger à la Scène Extrême?"

"Oh, tu as su qu'elle a été appelée la Scène Extrême." Remarqua Scott. "Eh bien, je pense qu'elle devrait justement sur le point d'être prête, alors si vous voulez bien me suivre, et nous allons nous diriger vers la Scène Extrême. J'imagine que vous l'avez vu du téléphérique."

Sacha, Flora et Jim approuvèrent.

"Alors, vous saurez à quoi vous attendre." Ria Scott, en pointant la porte. "Venez, je vais tous vous y conduire."

* * *

"Wow." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'elle et Jim entrèrent dans les premières loges qui entourèrent la Scène Extrême. "C'est plein à craquer."

"Il doit y avoir dix mille personnes ici." Commenta Jim, en comptant rapidement.

Le ciel commençait justement à devenir sombre, et les projecteurs commencèrent à s'allumer, baignant la Scène Extrême de lumières.

L'arbitre arriva sur la scène, en saluant le public, avant de se diriger vers sa zone.

Ensuite, l'annonceur commença à se réchauffer.

"Mesdames et Messieurs!" Interpella-t-il, sa voix amplifiée par le micro. "Bienvenue à... La Scène Extrême, en direct de Fortron Ville. Nous avons un match spectaculaire au programme aujourd'hui, avec le match inaugural de cette magnifique arène qui est sûr d'être passionnant."

Il toussa.

"Dans le coin rouge." Déclara-t-il. "Un dresseur qui n'a pas besoin de présentation, excepté qu'il est le premier dresseur à essayer de conquérir la Ligue Extrême de Verger. Il a balayé les trois d'avant, et maintenant il vient ici. Applaudissez le dresseur du Bourg Palette le plus célèbre de ces derniers temps. Sacha Ketchum!"

Flora et Jim applaudirent, tandis que Sacha et Pikachu entrèrent sur la scène dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

"Il est populaire." Remarqua Jim.

Flora roula des yeux, tandis que quelqu'un éleva une pancarte qui demandait à Sacha de l'épouser.

Sacha salua la foule, avant que l'annonceur recommence à parler.

"Et dans le coin bleu, le bleu étant la couleur bien sûr, nous avons notre Génie Extrême. Quelqu'un dont vous avez tous entendu parler à un certain moment. Elle est aussi mortelle sur le terrain qu'elle l'est dans le studio!"

Il fit une pause, créant l'atmosphère.

"Applaudissez bien fort la seule et unique Diva de la Scène, Idina!"

Sacha vit son adversaire errer sur la scène, et eut le souffle coupé.

"Vous!" S'écria-t-il.

Idina ria.

"Eh bien, comme on se retrouve." Remarqua-t-elle.

* * *

**Pour une fois, Sacha a affronté un Génie Extrême avant même de le savoir.**

**Pour quelle raison le Lumivole d'Idina déteste autant les mâles?**


	35. Tout Est En Place

Chapitre 35. Tout Est En Place.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a récupéré de dormir dans un fossé, en parlant avec Nightmare. Il est ensuite allé se changer, et a retrouvé Flora et Jim. Il a également demandé au Professeur Chen des conseils sur le Jirachi meurtrier, mais s'est fait dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Lui, Max, Aurore, Jim et Flora sont alors allés rencontrer Pierrick, le maire de Pierropolis, qui leur a montré la direction de leurs destinations. Sacha, Flora et Jim se sont ensuite dirigés jusqu'à Fortron Ville, où Sacha a participé immédiatement à un match, en utilisant son Pikachu contre le Lumivole d'Idina. En montrant une certaine détermination surprenante, le Pokémon Luciole a réussi à vaincre le Pokémon Souris. Scott est alors apparu, et les a emmenés vers la Scène Extrême. Sacha s'est ensuite rendu compte qu'il allait affronter Idina, la dresseuse qui l'avait déjà battu..._

* * *

_"Frotte simplement la pierre."_

Damien Green prit la pierre blanche lisse, et la tint dans sa main.

Presque instantanément, le Pokémon rare, Jirachi apparut de nul part.

"Bonjour, Damien." Dit le Pokémon Souhait. "Tu m'as rendu un énorme service, en me libérant de cette abominable prison."

Le Pokémon acier et psy le regarda, avec du bonheur dans ses yeux.

"Comme récompense, je peux t'offrir, mais uniquement trois vœux." Continua Jirachi. "Trois vœux, peu importe ce que ton cœur souhaite."

Alors que Damien commença à parler, la pierre devint soudainement très chaude dans sa main.

En criant de douleur, il laissa tomber le rocher torride sur le sol, en entendant le bruit sourd sur le trottoir en pierre.

"Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire?!" Dit-il, en regardant Jirachi.

Le Pokémon Souhait lui fit un regard perplexe, avant de secouer sa tête.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Répondit Jirachi, avant qu'il crie de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Damien, en tendant la main pour essayer d'aider le Pokémon de type acier et psy.

Cependant, tandis que ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres du Pokémon, il disparut dans les airs.

Damien était perplexe, en se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

Il était encore plus surpris, lorsque la pierre à ses pieds explosa, couvrant la partie inférieure de son corps d'une chaleur intense.

En grimaçant de douleur, il faisait des bonds, en essayant d'enlever la sensation de brûlure.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?" Demanda-t-il.

Le silence dans la ruelle ne lui dit rien.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de m'arriver?" Exigea Jirachi, alors qu'il regarda autour de la zone. Il se trouva quelque part tout seul dans le ciel. "Il y a un certain farceur qui m'a conduit ici, et peu importe..."

"Silence!"

Jirachi se retourna, et était silencieusement étonné de ce qui flottait devant lui. Une forme familière pour tous les Pokémons légendaires. Ce qui était inhabituel, c'est que plutôt que des taches bleues de plumes sur son corps, il y en avait plutôt des rouges.

"Toi!" S'écria-t-il, surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu...? Je croyais que tu étais...?!"

"Un mythe?" Répondit le Pokémon Plongeon. "C'est ce que tu pensais. Et si tu oses parler de mon nom à voix haute, je vais te mettre fin ici et maintenant."

"Alors..." Dit Jirachi, en ne sachant pas comment répondre. "Qui y a-t-il?"

"Je sais ce que tu fais." Répondit Lugia, de la colère dans sa 'voix'. "Et ça doit s'arrêter maintenant."

"Qu'est-ce qui doit être arrêté?" Demanda Jirachi, en s'en moquant innocemment.

"Tu escroques les humains et tu prends ensuite leurs vies." Continua Lugia. "Tu abuses de ton pouvoir, quelque chose qu'Arceus ne toléra pas."

"Je ne vois pas Arceus dans le coin." Répliqua Jirachi.

"Je suis ici pour son compte." Continua Lugia. "Et il n'est vraiment pas content."

"Et après?" Répondit sarcastiquement Jirachi. "Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter."

Lugia sourit.

"J'espérais régler ça paisiblement." Dit-il. "Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Le Lugia étrangement coloré ouvrit ses mâchoires, en préparant une boule lumineuse énergétique orange de l'intérieur.

Jirachi se déplaça rapidement pour se défendre, en relâchant une Ball'Ombre vers le Pokémon de type psy et vol.

En annulant l'attaque, Lugia utilisa rapidement Abri pour bloquer l'attaque.

"Alors, tu oserais m'attaquer." Dit Lugia, avec plus de colère dans sa voix. "J'en ai arrêté plus que toi."

Le méchant Jirachi répondit en lançant une deuxième Ball'Ombre vers le Pokémon Plongeon.

Lugia évasa ses ailes, et s'abattit, esquivant facilement le coup.

"Alors, fais de ton mieux!" Hurla Jirachi.

Il ne vit jamais l'Aeroblast venir. Le rayon blanc chaud énergétique, normalement faible contre les types acier, s'écrasa dans le dos, brûlant gravement sa peau blanche comme neige.

Jirachi hurla de douleur, la terrible blessure menaçant de surmonter tous ses sens.

"Repente-toi." Ordonna Lugia. "Repente-toi de tes péchés, et peut-être qu'on t'accordera la pitié."

Jirachi ne répondit pas, excepté quelques courts hoquets aigus de douleur.

"Dernière chance." Avertit Lugia.

"Je..." Dit lentement Jirachi. "Je ne peux pas..."

"Alors, je te dis adieu." Répondit Lugia, en ouvrant ses mâchoires. "Et je suis désolé d'avoir échoué de t'offrir une seconde chance. Mais, ton pouvoir vivra. Avec un porteur plus approprié."

Jirachi roula des yeux, en faisant sa dernière action, avant que le deuxième Aeroblast l'engloutisse.

Tandis que le reste de l'énergie fana, l'escroc Jirachi avait disparu, pour ne plus jamais être revu.

"Encore une fois." Dit Lugia. "Je suis désolé."

En se retournant, il commença à s'envoler vers sa prochaine destination...

* * *

"Tient tiens tiens" Sourit Idina. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si vite."

"Même chose." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, cette fois je compte bien gagner."

"Alors, fais de ton mieux." Renvoya Idina.

L'arbitre approuva à l'annonceur, qui commença à parler.

"Bien, alors le match opposant la Diva de la Scène Idina, et le challenger, Sacha Ketchum, est sur le point de commencer. Puisqu'il s'agit de notre premier rendez-vous ici, vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas savoir que ce match sera un match en double à quatre contre quatre. Chaque dresseur enverra deux Pokémons à la fois, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux soit à court de Pokémon utilisables. Aucun dresseur n'est autorisé à procéder à des substitutions de Pokémons, sauf si elle est appliquée par une attaque Pokémon, alias Cyclone, Relais, etc. Le match prendra fin, lorsqu'un dresseur aura perdu ses quatre Pokémons."

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau, en regardant Sacha.

"Veuillez choisir vos deux Pokémons, Monsieur Ketchum." Ordonna-t-il.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, avant de prendre deux Pokéballs de sa ceinture. Il savait avec quelle stratégie il comptait foncer.

"Brûlures de congélation." Dit-il, en regardant les deux orbes rouges et blanches. "D'accord, Blizzi et Feurisson, je vous choisis!"

Il les lança dans les airs, et entendit la foule se déchaîner, alors que le Pokémon Arbregelé et le Pokémon Volcan émergèrent dans une puissante lumière rayonnante.

"Et il a assorti une paire d'opposés." Déclara l'annonceur. "Blizzi, faible contre les attaques de type feu, fait équipe avec Feurisson."

Sacha pouvait voir que son adversaire avait un petit sourire sur son visage, tandis qu'elle regardait son Blizzi. Il le mit au fond de sa tête, en ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de ce que ça impliquait.

Idina atteignit l'arrière de ses jeans, et retira deux de ses propres Pokéballs.

"Drascore, Lumivole!" Hurla-t-elle, en lançant les deux orbes rouges et blanches au-dessus de l'arène. "Allez jouer!"

Sacha se raidit, en voyant les deux Pokémons qui apparurent. L'ennemi juré de Pikachu, le Lumivole maniaque d'Idina, et un Drascore. Un adversaire coriace dans le meilleur des temps.

"Et la Diva de la Scène commence avec son Pokémon de premier plan en Lumivole, et également son Drascore."

Idina resta calmement confiante, avant de se tourner vers la foule et de faire un clin d'œil.

L'arbitre éleva ses deux drapeaux.

"À vos marques." Dit-il. "Commencez!"

Avant que Sacha puisse même penser à sa stratégie, Idina était déjà en marche.

"Drascore." Ordonna-t-elle. "Va jouer avec Blizzi. Attaque Poison-Croix!"

Le Pokémon Scorpogre fonça en avant, un poison mauve qui sembla mortel couler de son énorme étau comme griffes.

"Blizzi, esquive!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Arbregelé réussit à faire marche arrière, esquivant de justesse le coup.

* * *

"Ça alors." Commenta Jim. "C'est pas de la rigolade, ce Drascore."

"Tu crois qu'il devrait mettre Blizzi sur Lumivole?" Remarqua Flora. "Puisqu'elle déteste les Pokémons mâles?"

"Ouais, mais si Lumivole connait certaines attaques de type insecte." Lui rappela Jim. "Ce qui est fort probable, Blizzi sera démolie."

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Hurla Flora.

* * *

"Feurisson, attaque Lance-Flamme sur Lumivole!" Ordonna Sacha. "Blizzi, attaque Laser Glace sur Drascore!"

Feurisson sauta dans les airs en ouvrant sa bouche.

Alors que les flammes éclatèrent de l'intérieur de ses mâchoires, il essaya de pulvériser le Pokémon Luciole avec l'attaque rouge ardent.

"Lumivole, esquive." Ordonna Idina. "Et ensuite attaque Psykoud'Boul!"

Elle regarda son Drascore, qui venait juste d'être touché par le rayon bleu froid de glace, par l'attaque de Blizzi, dans l'épaule.

"Fais fondre cette glace avec Crocs Feu." Dit-elle. "Et ensuite, lance la même attaque sur Blizzi."

Les petites flammes émergèrent autour de ses dents, Drascore mordit la glace, la faisant fondre.

Il commença ensuite à se déchaîner vers Blizzi.

"Vibraqua!" Hurla Sacha.

Blizzi éleva ses bras, en créant une sphère énergétique bleue rayonnante.

Elle l'envoya ensuite s'écraser dans le visage de Drascore, entraînant immédiatement le Pokémon Scorpogre à hurler de douleur, alors qu'il fut temporairement aveuglé par l'attaque.

"Feurisson!" Ordonna Sacha. "Utilise l'attaque Roue De Feu sur Drascore. Blizzi, attaque Tranch'Herbe sur Lumivole."

Le Pokémon Volcan se recroquevilla en boule, en relâchant un flot de flammes de l'intérieur de son corps. Il se propulsa ensuite vers Drascore, en s'écrasant sur le dos de sa tête.

Blizzi balança ses bras, envoyant une rafale de feuilles acérées voiler dans le corps de Lumivole.

Bien qu'elle ne sembla pas trop gravement blessé par l'attaque, Sacha remarqua que Lumivole ne semblait pas intéressée à esquiver.

"Hmm." Murmura-t-il, en repensant à sa stratégie.

"Lumivole, attaque Psykoud'Boul sur Feurisson." Interpella Idina. "Drascore, attaque toi aussi Feurisson avec l'attaque Machouille!"

Les deux Pokémons foncèrent vers Feurisson, en décrochant tous les deux leurs attaques sur le Pokémon Volcan.

Feurisson cria de douleur, tandis que le puissant coup de boule de type psy s'écrasa dans son corps, courtoisie d'un Lumivole qui sembla comme si ça l'amusait de lui causer de la douleur. Ensuite, les puissantes mâchoires de Drascore se refermèrent sur lui, causant une énorme quantité de dégâts.

"Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha. "Aide Feurisson en utilisant l'attaque Laser Glace sur Lumivole."

Il vit que Feurisson était partiellement coincé dans les mâchoires de Drascore, ce qui lui donna une idée.

"Feurisson, Roue De Feu!" Cria-t-il.

Les deux Pokémons d'Idina crièrent de douleur, alors que les attaques atterrirent. Lumivole pour l'attaque Laser Glace qui s'écrasa dans son dos, congelant ses ailes.

Drascore hurla aussi de douleur, alors que Feurisson couvrit son corps de flammes, brûlant sa bouche.

"Oh ouais!" Cria Sacha, en frappant l'air. "Maintenant, fusion sur Lumivole. Attaque Laser Glace et Lance-Flamme!"

Blizzi et Feurisson lancèrent leurs attaques vers le Pokémon Luciole.

"Drascore, défense Abri!" Ordonna Idina.

Le Pokémon Scorpogre courra dans la hâte, pour protéger Lumivole des dégâts.

Les deux attaques s'écrasèrent dans le bouclier.

_"Pas mal."_ Murmura Lumivole. _"Pour un gars."_

"À toi, Lumivole!" Cria Idina. "Attaque Psykoud'Boul sur Feurisson!"

Le Pokémon de type insecte s'envola de derrière le bouclier de Drascore, et courra en avant, en écrasant sa tête dans le petit corps à la fourrure enflammé résistante aligné de Feurisson.

Le Pokémon Volcan grogna de douleur, en essayant de voir où se trouvait Lumivole.

"Blizzi, attaque Eclats Glace sur Lumivole!" Ordonna Sacha, en sachant que Feurisson était momentanément impuissant.

Le Pokémon Arbregelé se retourna, et lança plusieurs éclats de glace dans le dos de Lumivole.

Elle cria de douleur, en oubliant momentanément Feurisson.

Mais Sacha avait fatalement oublié à propos de Drascore.

"Drascore, Eboulement!" Ordonna Idina. "Vise Feurisson."

Sacha grogna, tandis que Drascore écrasa ses griffes sur le sol.

Une énorme onde de choc alla charger à travers le terrain, devant plusieurs grosses roches qui vinrent éclater du sol, décrochant un puissant coup sur Feurisson.

Étourdi et déjà blessé par les attaques qu'il avait déjà encaissé, le Pokémon Volcan tournoya, grièvement blessé par l'attaque super efficace.

La foule était en délire, en chantant et en scandant le nom d'Idina.

Ils devinrent encore plus fous, alors que Feurisson s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

Sacha grogna, en secouant légèrement la tête.

L'arbitre éleva les drapeaux.

"Feurisson a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il.

Sacha rappela rapidement le Pokémon Volcan.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Feurisson." Murmura-t-il, en replaçant le Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

En sachant exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, Sacha prit sa prochaine Pokéball. Il avait besoin de puissance. Énormément de puissance.

Il regarda la Master Ball mauve, et nota distraitement que c'était de la même couleur que le Drascore d'Idina.

"Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha. "Je te choisis!"

Il lança la Master Ball dans les airs, et la regarda s'ouvrir au-dessus de l'arène.

Il attrapa la Master Ball retournant dans sa main, et sourit tandis que Nightmare apparut sur l'arène.

"Quoi encore?" Demanda Nightmare, en ayant l'air très mécontent.

* * *

"On t'aime, Nightmare!" Dit Jim, tandis que Flora ouvrit une de ses Pokéballs, en sortant Dusk.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Grogna Jim.

Elle l'ignora, et commença à chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de Dusk. Ou où ses oreilles seraient si elle en avaient.

_"Vas-y, Nightmare!"_ Interpella Dusk, en entendant ce que sa dresseur avait dit.

* * *

"Et avec l'utilisation de son troisième Pokémon, Sacha a envoyé son Ectoplasma pour aider Blizzi. Est-ce que ces deux-la arriveront à travailler ensemble pour abattre les Pokémons d'Idina?"

Sacha recula intérieurement. Il avait momentanément oublié que Nightmare devait travailler avec Blizzi.

"Nightmare." Dit-il. "Aide... Simplement Blizzi lorsqu'elle en aura besoin."

Nightmare regarda son partenaire de combat.

"Qu'est-ce que ça vaut?" Demanda-t-il.

_"Je dirais à Dusk que tu n'es pas une ordure."_ Répondit Blizzi.

"Choses équitables à faire." Dit Nightmare. "Bien, l'arbitre. Bouge tes fesses."

L'arbitre fixa Nightmare, avant d'élever ses drapeaux pour signaler le recommencement.

"D'accord, Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Direct Poison sur Lumivole. Blizzi, attaque Vibraqua sur Drascore."

Nightmare sauta en avant, et essaya de décrocher le coup soutenu par le poison dans le Pokémon Luciole.

Lumivole vola à reculons, esquivant le coup de justesse.

"Salope!" Rompit Nightmare, en essayant de poursuivre l'attaque.

Blizzi lança la sphère rayonnante d'eau dans le visage de Drascore, entraînant le Pokémon Scorpogre à courir aveuglément.

Finalement, le Pokémon de type poison et ténèbres expulsa l'eau, et foudroya Blizzi du regard.

"Drascore!" Ordonna Idina. "Lance l'attaque Giga Impact sur Blizzi!"

Le Pokémon Scorpogre bondit en avant, en essayant de frapper Blizzi avec l'orbe rose et dorée que son corps était devenu.

Nightmare ricana.

"Je m'en occupe." Dit-il.

Il se concentra rapidement, et relâcha une Ombre Portée qui lui permit d'attraper Lumivole par ses ailes.

_"Lâche-moi espèce de salaud misogyne."_

Nightmare la frappa sur le dos de sa tête.

"Boucle-la." Dit-il, en poussant Blizzi hors du chemin du Drascore approchant.

Il se tint ensuite devant le Pokémon Scorpogre, et éleva le Lumivole d'Idina.

Le Pokémon Luciole cria, alors que Drascore s'écrasa sur elle.

Nightmare, bien entendu, était complètement indemne.

Il jeta le Lumivole vaincu sur le côté, et bailla.

"C'était drôlement facile." Remarqua Nightmare alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Lumivole a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il.

Sacha sourit.

"Excellent travail, Nightmare." Dit-il. "Toi aussi, Blizzi."

Nightmare regarda Blizzi.

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de ce que tu as fait." Remarqua-t-il.

_"Hé!" _Répondit Blizzi.

* * *

"On peut faire confiance à Nightmare pour penser à ça." Commenta Flora.

"Ouais, mais c'était en fait un coup de génie." Dit Jim. "Vraiment créatif."

Il sourit.

"Je pense qu'il pourrait actuellement l'emporter." Continua Jim. "Si Nightmare peut se débarrasser de son arrogance pour tout le reste."

Il s'arrêta ensuite.

"Un instant!" S'écria Jim. "Où est-ce que Nightmare a appris Ombre Portee?"

* * *

"Lumivole, retour!" Dit Idina, en rappelant son Pokémon.

La foule applaudit Lumivole, tandis qu'Idina replaça la Pokéball avec ses autres.

"Alors, qu'avez-vous désormais?" Demanda Sacha.

"Une réunion de famille." Répondit Idina, en lançant une Pokéball dans les airs. "Quelque chose de royal, si tu me pardonnes le jeu de mots."

"Eh bien, je peux voir pourquoi vous êtes à la radio." Figea Sacha, alors que la lumière blanche jaillit de la Pokéball, révélant un Pokémon qui était immédiatement familier à l'un des siens.

Blizzi grogna, alors qu'un Blizzaroi colosse apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

Alors que son partenaire sembla terrifiée, Nightmare renifla.

"Plus ils sont grands." Dit-il. "Plus ils tombent de haut dans un tas, et pleurent comme une petite salope."

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Recommencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

"Nightmare!" Ordonna Sacha. "Je veux que tu frappes Blizzaroi avec un Direct Poison. Blizzi, je veux que tu attaques Drascore avec Vent Glace."

Nightmare craqua ses doigts ensemble.

"Oh, je suis impatient d'écraser ce grand salaud." Dit-il, en sautant en avant, les poings devenant entourés par une lumière mauve.

Pendant ce temps, Blizzi éleva les mains, et dirigea un vent froid glacial vers Drascore, ce qui rendit difficile pour le Pokémon de type poison et ténèbres de se déplacer librement.

Nightmare dansa autour du Blizzaroi, en décrochant plusieurs coups de poing soutenus par le poison dans son corps.

"Oh ouais!" Dit-il. "Je suis au top de ma forme."

Il sauta ensuite en arrière, tandis que Blizzaroi rugit de douleur, et essaya de le matraquer avec Martobois.

"Allez, Rocky!" Dit Nightmare. "Tu ne seras jamais l'œil du tigre avec des mouvements de ce genre."

Il éclata de rire, avant de sauter et de jeter Blizzi à Blizzaroi.

"Je m'ennuie." Remarqua Nightmare. "Tu vas l'affronter un petit moment."

_"Ahh."_ Grogna Blizzi, en regardant sa forme évoluée.

_"Tu veux ça rapide et agréable?"_ Demanda Blizzaroi, en préparant un autre Martobois. _"Ou, lent et douloureux?"_

"Ne reste pas là, Blizzi!" Interpella Sacha. "Attaque Laser Glace vite!"

Blizzi éleva ses mains à contrecœur, et lança le rayon bleu froid de glace vers Blizzaroi.

"Bloque-la avec Poinglace!" Ordonna Idina.

Blizzaroi éleva un poing blanc brillant, le bloquant facilement.

"Allez, Blizzi!" Hurla Nightmare, alors qu'il chevaucha la tête de Drascore, et battait le Pokémon Scorpogre avec des Poings Ombre et des Directs Poisons. "Cesse d'essayer de le frapper et frappe-le."

"Il a raison!" Interpella Sacha. "Eclats Glace!"

Toujours un peu inquiète, Blizzi éleva à nouveau ses mains, et lança un barrage de petits éclats bleus pâles glace dans l'estomac de sa forme évoluée...

Et Blizzaroi poussa un rugissement de douleur.

_"Bon coup."_ Avoua-t-il, à contrecœur.

Blizzi sembla assez fière d'elle.

"Martobois!" Ordonna Idina.

Uniquement pour que le Pokémon Arbregelé écrase un puissant poing sur la tête de sa forme pré-évoluée, la mettant instantanément KO.

"Non!" S'écria Sacha, tandis que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Abstenez-vous." Ordonna-t-il, en regardant Nightmare qui frappait toujours Drascore sur la tête. "Blizzi a été mis hors combat."

Sacha éleva tristement la Pokéball, et rappela le Pokémon Arbregelé.

"Tu as été parfaite aujourd'hui." Dit-il, en regardant l'orbe rouge et blanche. "Merci."

Il expira son souffle, en sentant la pression de la foule le regarder.

* * *

"Je me demande qui il a en réserve." Murmura Jim.

"Serait-ce Pikachu?" Demanda Flora.

"Ça semblerait être le genre de chose qu'il pourrait faire." Commenta Jim.

* * *

Sacha lança sa quatrième et dernière Pokéball dans les airs, relâchant son dernier Pokémon du match.

"Ronflex!" Ordonna-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Pionceur émergea de la Pokéball, et s'effondra instantanément sur le sol.

"Oh, bravo." Remarqua Nightmare. "Bon, comment suis-je censé travailler avec ça à la fin? Sentir comme un cheeseburger et espérer qu'il suit ma conduite?"

Sacha grogna, alors que le commentateur commença à parler.

"Avec Sacha qui est réduit à deux Pokémons, tandis que la Diva de la Scène en a trois, ce match promet de devenir très intéressant. Un Ectoplasma et un Ronflex affrontant un Drascore et un Blizzaroi. Attachez-vous à vos sièges, parce que des choses sont sur le point de se produire!"

L'arbitre signala le recommencement, et Ronflex se leva, à contrecœur, pour prendre une position de combat.

"Ok." Interpella Sacha. "Ronflex, attaque Poinglace sur Drascore. Nightmare, attaque Direct Poison sur Blizzaroi!"

Ronflex erra paresseusement en avant, le poing brillant avec une lumière bleue et blanche, avant d'écraser son puissant poing dans Drascore, qui hurla de douleur.

Nightmare revint sur l'attaque, en affrontant le Blizzaroi d'Idina, qui grogna et gémit tandis que plusieurs Directs Poisons s'écrasèrent sur son corps.

"Frappe-le avec l'attaque Pied Ombre!" Cria Sacha.

Nightmare se retourna, avec un sourire.

"Attends un peu." Interpella-t-il, avant de se retourner pour s'enfuir.

Il rebondit sur le côté de Ronflex, en utilisant le Pokémon Pionceur comme force, avant d'écraser le coup de pied de type spectre dans le visage de Blizzaroi.

_"Oi!" _S'écria Ronflex.

Blizzaroi rugit à l'agonie, tandis qu'il fut temporairement aveuglé par l'attaque que Nightmare avait relâché sur lui.

"Ronflex, lance l'attaque Coup D'Boule sur Blizzaroi!" Cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type normal sauta en avant, en réussissant à se propulser facilement dans les airs, en dépit de son énorme grosseur.

Blizzaroi laissa échapper un deuxième cri de douleur, alors que la pleine force de l'attaque de Ronflex s'écrasa sur lui, envoyant le Pokémon Arbregelé bondir sur le sol.

Ensuite, il alla s'arrêter aux pieds d'Idina, incapable de poursuivre.

La foule était en délire, au deuxième KO en l'espace de quelques minutes, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Blizzaroi a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il.

"Et avec cette puissante instance de Ronflex en se servant vraiment de sa tête, nous sommes à égalité. Les deux dresseurs n'ont plus que deux Pokémons chacun. Bien que, Drascore a été envoyé depuis le début du match, et commence à sembler épuisé. Et Ectoplasma et Ronflex semblent relativement en forme. Mais, qu'est-ce que la Diva de la Scène va jeter comme dernière carte maîtresse? "

* * *

Sacha observa, alors qu'Idina rappela son Blizzaroi, en offrant quelques mots de sympathie envers le Pokémon Arbregelé.

Elle sourit par la suite.

"Il est temps pour toi de rencontrer mon ami le plus cher et le plus fidèle." Dit Idina. "Le Pokémon que j'ai depuis que j'ai commencé mon voyage."

Sacha se raidit.

"Quoi que ce soit." Répondit-il. "Il va mordre la poussière."

Idina lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Nidoqueen, en avant!" Cria-t-elle.

Sacha inspira brusquement, alors que le Pokémon Perceur bleu et brun apparut devant lui.

"Ah, bon sang." Marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il réalisa à quel point le Pokémon de type poison et sol sembla fort. "Ça ne va pas être du gâteau."

* * *

**Nous savons désormais que les actions de Jirachi ne sont pas restées impunies.**

**Nightmare a appris Ombre Portee, mais comment?**


	36. Doubler La Souffrance Et Le Plaisir

Chapitre 36. Doubler La Souffrance Et Le Plaisir.

* * *

_Résumé. Le méchant Jirachi voyou qui avait essayé d'attaquer Max, a été traité sous la forme la plus sévère de châtiment par un Lugia shiny. Pendant ce temps, Sacha a commencé son match avec Idina. Il a commencé, dans un match en double à quatre contre quatre, avec Blizzi et Feurisson contre le Lumivole et le Drascore d'Idina. Feurisson est rapidement tombé après avoir encaissé plusieurs puissants coups. Sacha a rapidement remplacé son type feu vaincu avec Nightmare, qui, à son tour, est parvenu avec une façon ingénieuse à vaincre Lumivole, en l'élevant devant un Giga Impact. Par la suite, Idina a appelé Blizzaroi comme remplacement. Le changement a résulté d'intimider le Blizzi de Sacha. Cependant, Blizzi a eu quelques bons coups, avant d'être vaincu par Martobois. Sacha a alors appelé Ronflex, qui a bien fusionné avec Nightmare pour éliminer Blizzaroi avec un Coup D'Boule. Idina a ensuite envoyé son dernier Pokémon, Nidoqueen..._

* * *

Lugia étendit ses ailes, alors qu'il arriva sur le grand socle de pierre au sommet du Plateau Émerillon.

"Tandis je suis assis ici, ravi de ma tâche." Dit-il. "J'accorde une audience avec le plus ancien des anciens."

Il ferma les yeux, toucher avec la force de son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

La plupart n'auraient pas pu le sentir. Au dernier décompte, il était uniquement l'un des quatre Pokémon qui existent qui pouvait le faire.

_"Moi-même."_ Pensa Lugia à lui-même. _"Mew. Mewtwo... Et Arceus."_

Il continua à toucher avec son esprit, pour avoisiner l'anomalie invisible.

Lugia le sentit trembler...

Avant que le trou dimensionnel dans la réalité déchira avec un petit bruit calme de déchirure.

En observant et en attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour qu'il passe à travers, Lugia continua à se récupérer de son long voyage.

Finalement, il était assez grand pour être capable de passer son énorme grandeur à travers.

En évasant ses ailes, Lugia s'éleva dans les airs, et vola à travers la déchirure dans le temps et l'espace.

* * *

Il atterrit de l'autre côté, en sentant instantanément la différence d'atmosphère de cet endroit. Un endroit où il avait vraiment fréquenté de temps en temps. Mais, pas un où il aimerait rester pendant une grande période de temps.

"Tu es revenu."

Lugia se retourna, en voyant Arceus debout à proximité.

"En effet, mon seigneur." Répondit Lugia, en s'inclinant légèrement. "Je suis ici pour vous révéler que le voyou Jirachi n'est plus un problème. Il a... Été soigné."

"Oui, je sais." Dit Arceus. "Et il n'y avait également aucun moyen que tu puisses faire quelque chose de plus. Il ne voulait pas revenir vers le côté de la lumière. S'il avait continué à se déchaîner, alors bien des humains auraient sans doute été tués."

Lugia approuva.

"C'est pourtant un résultat satisfaisant." Continua Arceus. "Tu as ramené une certaine fierté et sécurité vers le paradis."

Il s'arrêta.

"Je suis certain que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander ça." Dit-il. "Mais, est-ce que la Lance est en sécurité?"

"Elle est en sécurité." Répondit Lugia. "Sûre et sans danger."

"Alors, c'est une bonne chose." Répondit Arceus, tandis que Mewtwo stria dans la partie de la Salle Originelle où ils étaient.

"Bonjour." Dit Mewtwo, en regardant Lugia.

"Même chose." Répondit Lugia. "Comment a été ton séjour jusqu'ici?"

"Plaisant." Répondit Mewtwo.

Arceus toussa.

"Bien." Dit-il, en regardant Lugia. "Si a jamais j'ai à nouveau besoin de toi, alors j'entrerai en contact avec toi. Ton identité humaine reste sans compromis?"

"Personne ne soupçonne pour qui je me fais passer, est autre chose que ce qu'ils ont l'air à la surface." Confirma Lugia.

"Alors, retourne à ton poste." Dit Arceus, ses yeux brillants avec une lumière bleue.

Lugia s'inclina, avant de sentir que la déchirure dimensionnelle s'était ouverte à nouveau, derrière lui.

"Je vous fais mes adieux, mon seigneur." Répondit le Pokémon Plongée, avant de se retourner et de voler dans les airs, en direction du portail.

"Adieu, Longi..." Commença à dire Arceus, avant que son exécuteur personnel disparaisse à travers le portail et disparaisse, coupant le reste du mot.

* * *

"Et nous avons... Ectoplasma et Ronflex contre Nidoqueen et Drascore! L'arbitre est sur le point de faire commencer le match!"

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau, signalant le début des derniers combats.

"Et nous voilà partis!" Hurla l'annonceur.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, avant de penser à son prochain mouvement.

Mais encore une fois, Idina était en avance sur lui.

En poussant son bras en avant, prête à attaquer, elle interpella son premier mouvement.

"Nidoqueen, attaque Telluriforce sur Ronflex!" Ordonna-t-elle. "Drascore attaque Machouille sur Ectoplasma!"

Nidoqueen recula, en tendant ses muscles.

Elle rugit par la suite, en relâchant une puissante explosion de terre brûlante rouge ardent dans le corps de Ronflex.

Le Pokémon Pionceur grogna, légèrement dans la douleur des effets du coup. Heureusement, son énorme grosseur le protégea de trop de dégâts.

Drascore courra en avant, en se précipitant, en ouvrant et en fermant rapidement ses mâchoires, tandis qu'il essaya de mordre Nightmare.

Sacha pensa rapidement à une stratégie pour répliquer.

"Nightmare esquive, et réplique avec Pied Ombre!" Ordonna-t-il. "Ronflex, attaque Poinglace sur Nidoqueen."

Nightmare sauta gracieusement en arrière, loin de l'attaque.

Ensuite, dans le même mouvement gracieux, il sauta à nouveau en avant, et donna un coup de pied au Pokémon Scorpogre entre les yeux.

Ronflex retira son poing, le faisant rayonner et briller avec les effets de la glace. Il l'envoya ensuite s'écraser sur le corps de Nidoqueen.

Le Pokémon Perceur grogna de douleur, mais réussit à rester relativement indemne.

"Et la défense impénétrable du Nidoqueen d'Idina est revu une fois de plus."

Sacha soupira. Il pensait que ce Poinglace causerait beaucoup de dégâts au Pokémon de type poison et sol.

"Très bien!" Interpella-t-il. "Changement de plans. Ronflex, attaque Plaquage sur Drascore. Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre sur Nidoqueen."

Nightmare et Ronflex allèrent faire leurs tâches, le Pokémon Pionceur marcha lentement vers Drascore, et le Pokémon Ombre créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire entre ses mains.

"Drascore, Tunnel!" Interpella désespérément Idina, tandis que Ronflex s'approcha de son Pokémon.

Le Pokémon de type poison et ténèbres gratta le sol, en essayant de s'échapper.

Nidoqueen rugit de douleur, alors que la puissante Ball'Ombre s'écrasa dans son armure à écailles bleue, laissant une petite brûlure.

"Ouais!" Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda autour de lui.

Il entendit ensuite, le sol secouer légèrement, alors que Ronflex s'écrasa sur le sol, par-dessus Drascore.

"Il est sans défense!" Interpella Idina, en regardant Ronflex, et ensuite son Nidoqueen. "Attaque Surpuissance et vise la tête."

Nidoqueen fonça en avant, ses bras brillants avec une puissante lumière blanche, avant d'écraser ses deux énormes poings sur la tête de Ronflex.

Le Pokémon Pionceur hurla de douleur, tandis que Drascore émergea du sol, et s'écrasa dans le grand estomac du Pokémon de type normal.

Un second hurlement, alors que Ronflex fut frappé par deux puissantes attaques en succession rapide.

"Ronflex!" Interpella Sacha, inquiet.

Quelques secondes passèrent...

Et le Pokémon Pionceur se redressa, en hurlant de colère et d'affront.

"Génial!" S'écria Sacha. "Tu as vraiment passé à travers!"

Ronflex grogna comme réponse, alors qu'il gratta son estomac avec sa grande main griffue.

Le public applaudit Ronflex.

"Reprends des forces avec Repos, Ronflex!" Interpella Sacha.

Sans avoir besoin d'une deuxième invitation, le Pokémon de type normal s'effondra sur le sol, et ferma ses yeux.

Quelques secondes après, il ronfla doucement.

"Très bien, Nightmare!" Ordonna Sacha. "Protège Ronflex pendant qu'il est endormi."

Nightmare lui fit un regard d'œil de poisson.

"De quoi j'ai l'air?" Demanda-t-il. "D'un putain garde du corps?"

"Fais-le." Grogna Sacha.

Nightmare sauta devant Ronflex, en souriant aux deux Pokémons, Nidoqueen et Drascore, qui fixèrent le Pokémon de type normal endormi.

"Nidoqueen, attaque Double Pied!" Ordonna Idina. "Drascore, attaque Crochetvenin. Visez Ronflex, tous les deux!"

Ils foncèrent instantanément vers lui, Nidoqueen en sautant dans les airs, prête à frapper avec ses pieds, Drascore en ouvrant et en fermant ses mâchoires.

"Oh, c'est tellement pas juste." Marmonna Nightmare.

Il chargea une Ball'Ombre, avant de la lancer dans les airs vers Nidoqueen, avant d'écraser un Poing Ombre dans le visage de Drascore.

Nidoqueen rugit de douleur, tandis que la boule énergétique de type spectre s'écrasa dans son corps.

Drascore sembla actuellement moins blessé, possiblement grâce à sa résistance aux attaques de type spectre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours les boulots de merde?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Parce que tu es excellent pour les nettoyer." Répondit Sacha.

"Touché." Marmonna Nightmare, alors qu'il sauta en avant, prêt à frapper. "Arrête les sarcasmes et donne-moi un foutu ordre."

Sacha cligna des yeux.

"Bien." Dit-il. "Attaque Pied Ombre sur Nidoqueen."

Alors que Nightmare flotta en avant pour attaquer Nidoqueen, Idina vit une ouverture.

"Nidoqueen, esquive maintenant." Interpella-t-elle. "Et attire son attention."

Le Pokémon Perceur réussit à s'éloigner, esquivant difficilement le coup de pied de Nightmare.

"Hé!" Dit furieusement Nightmare. "Reviens immédiatement ici."

Il commença à pourchasser le Pokémon de type poison et sol.

Idina ricana, tandis qu'elle regarda son Drascore, et ensuite le Ronflex de Sacha, qui se levait lentement.

"Attaque Poison-Croix!" Ordonna-t-elle. "Maintenant!"

Drascore saborda en avant, en tranchant ses griffes dans le corps de Ronflex.

Presque aussitôt qu'il se réveilla, Ronflex grogna encore, tandis qu'une partie du poison mauve mortel s'infiltra à travers les pores de sa peau.

Il grogna, alors que le poison entra dans son système.

"Merde." Grogna Sacha.

"Ha." Dit Nightmare. "Je suis content de ne pas pouvoir être empoisonné."

Il secoua ensuite sa tête.

"Pas de chance en passant."

En aboutissant à son petit côté, Nightmare se retourna et attaqua Nidoqueen avec un Poing Ombre, en la frappant directement dans la corne.

Elle hurla dans l'agonie absolue, la corne était la partie la plus sensible de son corps.

"Joli coup, Nightmare." Complimenta Sacha.

"Frappe-les là ou ça fait mal." Répondit Nightmare.

"Drascore, attaque Machouille sur Ectoplasma!" Ordonna Idina.

Nightmare soupira, en se retournant pour se défendre, tandis qu'il entendit le sabordement des griffes de Drascore sur le sol...

Uniquement pour que Ronflex attrape le Pokémon Scorpogre par la queue, et le lance sur le sol.

Alors que Drascore laissa échapper le halètement ratatiné d'inconfort, Nightmare approuva avec appréciation.

"D'accord, joli coup." Avoua-t-il.

Il marcha alors vers le Drascore épuisé, et relâcha un Pied Ombre sur sa tête.

Avec un dernier halètement, Drascore s'effondra sur son estomac, incapable de continuer.

Sacha frappa l'air, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Drascore a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il.

Nightmare et Ronflex s'en tapèrent cinq, tandis qu'Idina rappela le Pokémon de type poison et ténèbres.

* * *

"Il y est presque." Dit vivement Flora.

"Et si Ronflex et Nightmare ne peuvent pas battre un Nidoqueen entre eux..." Remarqua Jim. "Alors, il ne mérite pas d'empocher la victoire."

"Ça semble très rude."

"Rude." Avoua Jim. "Mais, certainement juste. C'est un deux contre un. Il n'y a pas d'avantage perceptible sauf celui-ci."

"Tu crois qu'il peut y arriver?" Demanda Flora. "Tu penses qu'il peut conquérir la Ligue Extrême de Verger au complet?"

Jim ne répondit pas, alors qu'il s'appuya contre la rampe.

"Qui sait." Dit-il. "Bien des choses peuvent arriver dans les prochains mois. Et ça sera lorsqu'il atteindra le dernier Génie Extrême. En supposant qu'il aille aussi loin."

"Contente de voir que tu as une telle foie en lui." Remarqua Flora, d'un ton cinglant.

* * *

"Et Drascore est finalement au tapis." S'écria l'annonceur. "En dépit d'être l'un de ses ouvreurs, il a été celui qui est resté le plus longtemps sur le terrain parmi tous les Pokémons."

Sacha regarda rapidement ses deux Pokémons. Nightmare se servait du moment de prendre des fluides, dans son cas, un peu de Persian Noir, pendant que Ronflex s'était arrêté pour une pause, en bâillant et grattant son estomac.

Idina regarda Nidoqueen, qui fixa impassiblement ses deux adversaires.

"Nous avons été dans des écorchures plus dures que ça." Dit-elle au Pokémon Perceur. "Tu te souviens de Tucker? Notre match contre son Arcanin et son Laggron. Sors et bats-toi."

Le Pokémon de type poison et sol approuva, en grattant son pied contre le sol, dans une première tentative pour intimider les deux Pokémons.

Nightmare n'était pas impressionné, alors qu'il renifla.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Répondit-il. "Ça ne me fait pas peur. J'ai été plus intimidé par mon dresseur, après qu'il ai eu un cari."

"Hé!" S'écria Sacha.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

Sacha fit rapidement sa stratégie.

"Ronflex, attaque Plaquage!" Ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon Pionceur sauta de sa rêverie, et à une vitesse étonnante, fonça à travers le sol de l'arène vers Nidoqueen, prêt à s'affaler sur elle.

"Vas-y!" Interpella Idina. "Tenacite!"

En enfonçant ses grandes pattes griffues dans le sol, Nidoqueen retenait son adversaire bien plus grand, en essayant d'éviter d'être écrasée par l'énorme grosseur du Pokémon de type normal.

"Et c'est stupéfiant!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Le Nidoqueen normalement doux et maniéré retient le Ronflex gargantuesque avec une utilisation très intéressante du mouvement Tenacite. Et est-ce que ce concours de volontés résultera en une tragédie pour un Pokémon?"

Sacha soupira.

"Nightmare." Interpella-t-il. "Va distraire Nidoqueen."

Le Pokémon Ombre soupira.

"Encore les boulots de merde." Marmonna-t-il, en flottant en avant.

Alors que Nightmare apparut derrière le Pokémon Perceur, la foule retinrent momentanément leurs souffles.

Nightmare attrapa ensuite la poitrine de Nidoqueen.

Avec un cri d'indignation, le Pokémon Perceur se retourna pour l'attaquer...

Et Ronflex s'effondra sur eux deux.

La foule éclata en applaudissements.

"Euh, Nightmare." Interpella Sacha.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Pokémon de type spectre et poison émergea du dos de Ronflex, en ayant l'air complètement indemne.

La foule se déchaîna encore plus, tandis que Nightmare les salua.

"Et c'est une arrogance presque effrénée de l'Ectoplasma très populaire, qui appelle le sens de l'aventure de la foule."

"C'est vrai." Ricana Nightmare, tandis qu'il tapota Ronflex sur la croupe. "Quelqu'un a envie d'une Nidoqueen écrasée?"

Ronflex ne répondit pas.

"Hé!" Dit Nightmare, en tapant Ronflex avec son pied.

Ensuite, Ronflex alla s'écraser dans les airs, envoyant Nightmare avec lui.

"Attention dans les gradins!" Cria Nightmare, alors que Ronflex alla s'écraser vers la foule.

Il y avait un mouvement très rapide dans les sièges, alors que les fans assis à cet endroit firent un exode rapide.

Sacha grogna, alors que Ronflex s'écrasa dans les sièges, et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Au milieu de l'arène, plusieurs ecchymoses et égratignures sur ses épaisses écailles cachées, se trouvait le Nidoqueen d'Idina. Elle haletait profondément, mais était toujours debout et prête à se battre.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Sacha.

Il regarda son Ronflex, qui grogna de douleur.

"Ultralaser de dessous." Dit Idina. "Combiné avec Tenacite, c'est notre défense classique contre les énormes Pokémons lourds."

"Merde." Marmonna Sacha, tandis qu'il courra vers son Ronflex.

"Ronflex." Dit-il, en plaçant une main sur l'estomac du Pokémon Pionceur. "Peux-tu continuer?"

Avec un faible grognement, Ronflex réussit à se lever.

Sacha poussa momentanément un soupir de soulagement, tandis que lui et Ronflex retournèrent sur l'arène.

"Bien." Dit Sacha, en regardant l'arbitre. "Nous sommes prêts à reprendre."

L'officier fit le geste de drapeaux, pour signaler le recommencement.

"Et nous avons récupéré!" S'écria Idina. "Nidoqueen, attaque Surpuissance sur Ronflex!"

"Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha. "Aide Ronflex."

Il s'arrêta, avant de regarder autour de lui.

"Où est Nightmare?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

"Salut!" Dit la fille blonde de dix-huit ans, alors que Nightmare se délogea de ses genoux, dans les rangées arrières. "Puis-je avoir ton autographe?"

Nightmare secoua sa tête, avant de prendre un stylo.

"Tu veux que je signe lequel?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant sa poitrine.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Hé, Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha.

Il soupira.

"Désolé, amour." Dit-il. "Mais, je dois aller botter les fesses à cette Nidoqueen."

Il se retourna pour sprinter à travers les rangées, en repoussant plusieurs spectateurs, et en renversant quelques verres.

Il se retourna ensuite et vola une bière Persian Noir de quelqu'un.

"Hé!"

* * *

Alors que le Pokémon Ombre chargea sur le sol de l'arène, Nidoqueen écrasa ses bras blancs rayonnants dans la tête du Ronflex de Sacha, et pour la deuxième fois en quelques instants, les Pokémon de type normal s'écrasa sur le sol.

Cette fois, il ne bougea pas.

Sacha soupira.

Nightmare flâna, et tapota le Ronflex vaincu sur la tête.

"Pas de chance." Remarqua-t-il, en avalant le reste de sa bière volée.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Ronflex a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il.

La foule applaudit Ronflex, tandis que Sacha rappela son Pokémon, ne laissant que Nightmare et Nidoqueen sur le terrain.

Le Pokémon Perceur fixait Nightmare avec une haine absolue dans ses yeux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" Demanda Nightmare.

Il sourit.

"Aller." Dit le Pokémon Ombre. "Pourquoi être si sérieuse?"

* * *

"Espérons tout simplement que Nightmare ne fasse pas ce qu'il a fait lors du dernier Match Extrême." Murmura Jim.

"Quoi, perdre?" Répondit Flora.

"Ouais, ça." Dit Jim. "J'étais sur le point de dire le laisser tomber. Mais ton truc marche aussi."

"Certainement." Répondit Flora. "Il le fait toujours."

"Et nous en sommes au dernier match." Déclara l'annonceur. "Deux types poison l'un contre l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut le dire? Nous sommes sur le point de le découvrir."

"Et... Commencez!" Hurla l'arbitre, en surprenant tout le monde.

* * *

Presque instantanément, Nidoqueen fonça en avant, prête à attaquer Nightmare.

"Lame De Roc!" Ordonna Idina.

Nidoqueen écrasa ses énormes mains sur le sol, avant de les marteler à répétition contre la surface sure de l'arène.

Des pierres étaient expulsées de l'assaut, qui se fracassèrent sur Nightmare, lui entraînant une grande quantité d'inconfort.

"D'accord." Haleta-t-il, en se levant lentement. "Tout le monde en a un."

Il sauta en avant, en écrasant un Pied Ombre dans la corne de Nidoqueen.

Elle hurla à l'agonie.

"Mais c'est foutrement assez!" Cria Nightmare, alors que la foule haleta.

"Et un choix de langage coloré de l'Ectoplasma." Remarqua l'annonceur.

Nightmare prit une profonde inspiration, avant de flotter autour du dos de Nidoqueen.

"Peux-tu voler sans ailes?" Demanda-t-il, en lui attrapant la queue, et en se retournant.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans exactement les même gradins où Ronflex s'était écrasé quelques instants avant, qui avait été remplies assez rapidement, un Pokémon comme dinosaure bleu et brun alla s'écraser sur les sièges, blessant presque certains spectateurs, et causa une valeur de plusieurs milliers de dollars en dommages.

Nightmare flotta, vers le Pokémon Perceur exposé.

Il atterrit à côté d'elle.

"Ne tombe pas." Suggéra Nightmare, tandis qu'il l'attrapa par le cou. "Ça va te laisser tomber."

Il la relança ensuite vers l'arène, en la regardant bondir à travers les sièges.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, alors qu'elle roula à un arrêt au bord de l'arène.

Nightmare sauta, sa forme perméable en mesure d'absorber potentiellement les chutes dommageables des grandes hauteurs.

Il regarda le Nidoqueen meurtri.

"Je crois que tu en as eu assez." Murmura Nightmare.

Il sourit par la suite, avant d'écraser un Pied Ombre dans sa tête.

Le Nidoqueen d'Idina laissa échapper un dernier halètement de douleur, avant de s'effondrer dans un tas.

"Désormais, tu en as assez." Dit Nightmare, alors que la foule devint sauvage. Même la partie qui a passé à un cheveu d'être tué par le match eu quelques applaudissements.

"Nidoqueen a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "La Diva de la Scène Idina ne dispose plus de Pokémons utilisables, ainsi le vainqueur est le challenger, Sacha Ketchum et son Ectoplasma."

"Attendez!" S'écria Nightmare. "J'ai fait tout le foutu travail!"

Ses plaintes étaient noyées par les applaudissements de la foule, tandis que Sacha courra sur le terrain et le câlina.

"Argh!" Cria Nightmare. "Lâche-moi immédiatement."

* * *

"Eh bien, c'était intense." Remarqua Scott.

"Vous pouvez le dire." Dit Idina.

Nightmare était appuyé contre le mur, en flippant une pièce dans les mains.

"Dites ce que vous voulez." Murmura-t-il. "Je me sens super."

Sacha regarda Idina.

"Excellent match." Dit-il. "J'ai vraiment apprécié."

Idina sourit.

"Et moi donc." Répondit-elle. "Je n'ai pas apprécié un tel match depuis longtemps. Je l'ai apprécié infiniment plus que notre premier match. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, mais j'étais ravie que tu sois mon adversaire."

Idina fouilla dans sa poche, et en retira un emblème doré.

Elle le tendit, et le remit à Sacha.

Sacha lui prit, et le regarda.

"Je te donne, en tant que vainqueur dans la Scène Extrême, l'Emblème Idéologie."

Sacha sourit.

"Merci, Idina." Dit-il, en se retournant et en l'élevant dans le ciel.

"J'ai gagné..."

Nightmare le frappa avec Direct Poison, dans le bas du dos.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?" Avertit-il.

Idina, Flora, Jim et Scott rirent, alors que Sacha s'effondra sur le sol en tremblant.

"L'emblème Idéologie." Grogna Sacha, tandis qu'il se releva.

"Sacha." Dit Idina. "Je t'ai aimé comme adversaire. Que dirais-tu de faire parti de mon émission radio de demain?"

Sacha frotta sa zone endolorie, avant de regarder son adversaire.

"J'adorerais." Dit-il. "Combien d'autres chances vais-je obtenir pour exprimer mes aspirations pour devenir le plus grand dresseur de tous les temps à tout le monde qui écoute."

"Oh misère." Marmonna Jim, alors qu'il retira Nightmare sur le côté.

"Hé, ne touche pas ce que tu ne peux pas offrir." Dit Nightmare, d'un ton maussade.

Jim le lâcha par la suite.

"Je voulais te demander quelque chose." Remarqua-t-il. "Mais, je ne me souviens pas quoi."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Ah, ça va me venir."

"Eh bien, Sacha." Dit Scott, en secoua la main du dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Tu as ton quatrième emblème, et je suis impressionné."

Il sourit.

"Je vais te dire que ton prochain emblème se trouve à Sacrémenti." Dit Scott. "J'imagine que je te verrais là-bas lorsque tu seras dans ce coin."

Avec un petit rire, le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême se retourna, et rentra vers Fortron Ville.

"Eh bien, je te verrais à dix heures demain matin." Remarqua Idina, alors qu'elle rentra à la Scène Extrême.

"Hé, avons-nous le droit de passer à la radio nous aussi?" Demanda Flora.

"Uniquement si vous grimpez la tour." Murmura Nightmare, avant de se redresser.

"Attendez!" S'écria-t-il. "Vous devriez m'interviewer. J'en ai fait plus pour vous battre que lui."

"Et également si modeste." Murmura Jim. "Mais, bon, nous le savons tous."

* * *

**Sacha a déjà fini la moitié de la Ligue Extrême, et j'ai même pas encore traduit la moitié de la troisième partie de l'histoire...**

**Quel est le nom du Lugia shiny? Je crois que plusieurs d'entre vous peuvent le deviner.**


	37. À l'Antenne

Chapitre 37. À l'Antenne.

* * *

_Résumé. Lugia est retourné à Arceus, l'informant que le Jirachi voyou n'était plus un problème. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Idina ont poursuivi leur match, avec Ronflex, Nightmare, Drascore et Nidoqueen qui s'échangèrent des coups. Ronflex et Nightmare ont bien fusionné pour éliminer Drascore, avant qu'une puissante attaque Ultralaser envoie Ronflex s'écraser dans les gradins. Le Pokémon Pionceur a récupéré, seulement pour que la Surpuissance de Nidoqueen l'envoie au tapis et pour de bon. Avec rien à perdre, Sacha a laissé Nightmare se lâcher sur Nidoqueen. Et le Pokémon Ombre est rapidement devenu fou, battant Nidoqueen après un début lent. Après le match, Idina a donné l'Emblème Idéologie à Sacha, et l'a invité à la radio. Scott lui a alors dit qu'il avait besoin de se diriger vers la ville Sacrémenti pour la suite..._

* * *

"Je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi tu as toute la gloire." Marmonna Jim, grognon.

"Parce que je suis super." Répondit Nightmare. "N'ai-je pas mérité un peu de gloire?"

"Pas lorsque tu l'exploites." Marmonna Jim.

"Ah, arrête." Dit Nightmare, en élevant son poing. "Tu en veux un peu?"

"Tu veux que Shaymin te botte encore les fesses?" Renvoya Jim.

"C'était un cas isolé." Dit Nightmare. "Bien que habillement, ça ne se reproduira plus."

"Alors." Remarqua Jim. "Je me souviens de ce que je voulais te demander, maintenant. Comment as-tu appris Ombre Portee? Parce que, ta famille évolutive ne l'apprend pas naturellement. En fait, je ne crois même pas que ça puisse être élevé."

Nightmare soupira.

"Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire?" Demanda-t-il. "D'aussi loin que je sache, je suis le seul Pokémon au monde qui connaisse Direct Poison et Pied Ombre. Pourquoi est-ce que Ombre Portee t'étonne?"

Il s'arrêta en suite.

"Je vais te dire comment je connais ce mouvement." Répondit Nightmare. "À une condition."

Il regarda Jim.

"Je veux que toi et Sacha ayez une revanche à un certain moment." Dit Nightmare. "J'ai détesté perdre contre Shaymin. Et je veux remettre les pendules à l'heure. Vous n'avez pas à le faire sur-le-champ, mais avant le prochain défi d'Emblème Extrême, je veux avoir combattu et vaincu Shaymin."

Jim sourit.

"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "Puisque j'ai besoin d'un peu d'entraînement pour l'éventuel défi de l'Élite Quatre de Verger, je pourrais aussi bien faire ça. C'est une marche d'environ dix jours pour atteindre Sacrémenti, alors... S'il est d'accord, ce qui..."

"Tu sais bien qu'il le sera." Murmura Nightmare.

"Nous l'aurons à un certain moment." Songea Jim.

Il regarda Nightmare.

"Bon, je t'écoute."

Nightmare soupira.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Voilà ce qui s'est passé..."

* * *

_Nightmare était debout sur les rochers à l'extérieur du Manoir Extrême sur l'Île de l'Évolution, en regardant le ciel nocturne. Ses blessures causées par l'attaque de Noctunoir étaient incroyablement douloureuses, le rendant incapable de dormir._

_"Fils de pute." Murmura-t-il, en grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il bougea son bras._

_"Je ne peux que m'excuser."_

_Nightmare sursauta légèrement, avant de se retourner pour voir le Noctunoir d'Ari flotter à côté de lui._

_"Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors enfin?" Demanda-t-il._

_"D'où est-ce que nous sortons tous?" Répondit Noctunoir, en ayant l'air rhétorique._

_"Écoute-moi, espèce de Noctunoir fou..." Commença à dire Nightmare._

_"Horazon."_

_Nightmare était silencieusement surpris._

_"Hein?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Le nom que mes parents m'ont donné." Répondit le Noctunoir d'Ari. "C'était Horazon."_

_"Horazon." Dit Nightmare. "Intéressant. Mes parents m'ont appelé Nightmare. Parce que je n'étais pas suffisamment intimidant. Mon frère a été appelé putain de Casper."_

_"C'était très regrettable." Remarqua Horazon. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je regrette sincèrement cette attaque Psyko."_

_"Ah, ça va." Répondit Nightmare, à contrecœur. "J'aurai fais exactement la même chose, si j'en avais eu la chance."_

_"Je peux t'offrir quelque chose au moyen d'une trêve, si tu le souhaites." Dit Horazon, avec un sourire dans sa voix._

_"Ah oui?" Répondit Nightmare. "Quoi?"_

_"Un mouvement." Continua Horazon. "Un mouvement qui te permettra d'avoir l'avantage sur les ennemis rapides et évasifs à l'avenir."_

_"Ombre Portee?" Demanda Nightmare._

_Horazon approuva._

_"Il reste quelques heures avant le lever du soleil." Remarqua-t-il. "Si tu veux l'apprendre, je peux t'aider."_

_Nightmare sourit._

_"Eh bien, pourquoi pas." Dit-il. "Je n'ai jamais dit non à une occasion de jeter une énorme quantité de souffrance sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose."_

_"Alors, commençons-nous?" Demanda Horazon._

_"Pas de meilleur moment que maintenant."_

* * *

_"D'accord, tu apprends vite." Avoua Horazon, tandis que Nightmare perfectionna l'attaque. "Ça n'a pas pris autant de temps que je le croyais."_

_"Tu l'as dit." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il atteignit son estomac et sortit plusieurs Persians Noirs. "Fêtons l'Ombre Portee."_

_Il en tendit une à Horazon, qui sembla un peu perplexe pendant un moment, avant de sauter le bouchon et d'en avaler le contenu._

_"Joli." Commenta Nightmare._

_"Ça t'embête si j'en prends plus?" Sourit Horazon._

* * *

"Et c'était pendant que tout le monde était endormi?" Demanda Jim. "À quoi d'autre te livres-tu pendant que nous dormons?"

Il devint blanc.

"En fait, je ne veux pas le savoir."

Nightmare ria.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Dit-il. "Le point de cette conversation est que je devrais passer à la radio, histoire de donner de quoi penser aux Pokémons du monde entier."

"Est-ce que ta voix se transmet même à travers les ondes?" Demanda Jim.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il regarda l'horloge sur le mur du Centre Pokémon. "Aller, qu'est-ce qui les retiens aussi longtemps?"

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Ne pose pas la question." Répondit-il. "Tu sais que Sacha et Flora aiment... Profiter de la compagnie l'un de l'autre après que l'un d'eux ai gagné."

"Alors, c'est pour ça que nous sommes assis au Centre Pokémon à minuit, en buvant du Persian Noir." Remarqua Nightmare. "Je souhaite qu'ils fassent ça plus souvent alors."

Jim soupira.

"Dis, Jim." Dit Nightmare. "Alors, qu'en penses-tu? Tu crois que je peux faire en sorte que Sacha fasse un fou de lui en direct de la radio nationale?"

"Ça serait sûrement drôle." Avoua Jim. "Mais, je ne peux pas le voir apprécier ça."

"Ce qui serait encore plus drôle." Dit Nightmare.

"Il pourrait simplement scotcher fermement à nouveau ta Master Ball." Remarqua Jim.

"Ouais." Dit Nightmare. "Ensuite, les auditeurs pourraient entendre une violence Pokémon authentique sur un humain."

"Tant que ce n'est pas moi." Murmura Jim.

"Tant pis." Répondit Nightmare, tandis qu'il se retourna. "Je vais aller me chercher un peu plus de Persian Noir."

"Tu veux un peu de compagnie?" Demanda Jim.

"Non, tu ne peux pas marcher à travers les murs." Dit Nightmare. "Tu ne ferais que me ralentir. De plus, tu peux être vu sur les caméras de sécurité, alors que moi non."

Il frappa l'air.

"Ce qui rend l'infiltration dans les supermarchés effectivement très pratique."

Jim grogna.

"Je préfèrerais que tu ne me dises pas ça." Dit-il, en sortant son badge G-Men, et en le glissant vers Nightmare.

"J'ignorais que tu faisais toujours parti de ça." Remarqua Nightmare.

"Je ne suis actuellement pas actif." Dit Jim. "Je les ai principalement rejoints pour la vengeance. La vengeance contre ces gangsters qui ont tué ma sœur. Maintenant, je n'ai aucune raison de continuer. Bien entendu, s'ils ont besoin de moi, je serai là."

"Ouais." Répondit Nightmare. "J'ai aimé massacrer ces gens. C'était super."

Il se leva.

"Je reviendrais plus tard." Dit le Pokémon Ombre, en s'en allant.

* * *

"D'accord." Dit Sacha, tandis que lui, Flora, Jim, Pikachu et Nightmare se promenèrent dans les studios. "C'est joli."

"En fait, c'est assez ordinaire." Répondit Idina, alors qu'elle s'assit dans la salle d'attente, en tendant certains de ses Pokémons. Son Nidoqueen et son Drascore étaient à l'extérieur de leurs Pokéballs.

Le Pokémon Perceur lança instantanément un regard noir à Nightmare, qui lui fit un clin d'œil comme réponse.

"Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir." Dit-il.

Sacha regarda le Drascore, qui avait ses griffes déposées à un bout pointu.

Le Pokémon Scorpogre jeta un coup d'œil à Sacha, avant de saborder vers lui, les griffes élevées.

"Argh!" S'écria Sacha, tandis que le Pokémon de type poison et ténèbres se pressa contre lui, et enveloppa ses puissant bras autour de lui. "Ne me tue pas! Je t'en supplie!"

Nightmare se retourna, prêt à frapper.

"Personne ne tue mon dresseur, sauf moi!" Hurla-t-il, en sautant vers Drascore.

"Ouah ouah!" Dit Idina, alors que Drascore se retira de Sacha, en lui ayant fait un câlin. "Écoutez, Drascore fais ça de temps en temps. Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal."

Drascore donna un sourire aux trois dresseurs.

"Il est en fait un Pokémon très docile." Insista Idina. "C'est juste que quand il fait ça, les gens pensent qu'il veut attaquer. Mais, sérieusement, il est inoffensif."

Nightmare soupira.

"Ahhh." Gémit-il. "Je voulais frapper quelque chose."

"Alors, êtes-vous prêts à...?" Commença à demander Idina, avant que Nightmare serpente devant elle et dans le studio.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha, en courant pour essayer de récupérer le Pokémon Ombre.

Idina grimaça, tandis que le DJ actuellement en ondes fit quelques gestes obscènes de la main au dresseur et au Pokémon. Nightmare sauta ensuite pour essayer de l'attaquer, uniquement pour que Sacha ramène Nightmare dans la Master Ball.

Flora et Jim ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rire, tandis que Sacha sortit en courant, en essayant de garder la Pokéball mauve fermée avec ses mains.

"Nightmare va te botter le derrière lorsqu'il va sortir." Remarqua Flora.

"Ouais." Dit Sacha, en lançant l'orbe mauve et blanche à Jim. "Voila pourquoi je crois qu'il devrait se calmer ici pour un moment."

Presque aussitôt que la Master Ball quitta sa main, Nightmare émergea.

"Hé!" S'écria-t-il. "Ne m'enferme pas là-dedans."

"Nightmare, détends-toi un peu." Exhorta Sacha.

Idina ria, alors qu'elle fouilla dans un placard, et en sortit une paires d'écouteurs et les tendit à Nightmare.

"Tu peux venir toi aussi." Dit-elle. "Essaie simplement de maintenir le mauvais langage à un minimum."

"Je ne peux rien promettre." Répondit Nightmare. "Essayez simplement de ne pas me mettre en colère."

"Eh bien, je suis certaine que nous pouvons accomplir ça." Sourit Idina. "Bon, tu es mon deuxième grand invité de la semaine. J'ai reçu Steven Stone il y a quelques jours, et j'ai eu Olly Lowe en ondes ce matin avant le match de l'Élite Quatre."

"Alors, je suis entre les deux." Dit Sacha. "C'est formidable."

La lumière au-dessus du studio sortit, et Idina le regarda.

"Bien." Dit-elle. "Nous sommes sur le point d'être en ondes."

"Hé, Sacha." Interpella Jim. "Ne t'embarrasse pas."

Sacha lui fit un regard étrange, presque comme si c'était pour demander pourquoi il ferait ça.

* * *

"Bonjour tout le monde." Dit Idina, dans son micro. "Vous avez été en ondes avec Scott Danvers, pour Roger Cain, pour les deux dernières heures, et maintenant vous avez Idina pour les trois prochaines heures. Et nous avons une émission fantastique pour vous aujourd'hui. Nous avons notre commentateur des Pokésports, Jerry Jones, dans la dernière heure, qui sera en avant-première du début de la saison de la Ligue Indigo. De plus, dans la deuxième heure, nous aurons Est-ce un Dinoclier, les nations de compétition favorites, le Quiz Pokémon du Professeur Rose et aussi toutes les dernières nouvelles du monde des stades tandis que ça arrive. "

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Mais, dans la première heure de l'émission." Dit Idina. "Nous avons un invité spécial. Il est venu vers Verger tout droit du Bourg Palette. Il a eu une fissure à la Ligue Verger, mais est tombé dans les quarts de finale contre un de ses amis proches. Et désormais, il défi la Ligue Extrême de Verger. Sacha Ketchum est dans le studio, mesdames et messieurs."

Sacha se pencha pour parler dans le micro.

"Merci pour cette présentation." Dit-il. "Ça me fait sentir spécial."

"Alors, Sacha, comment t'en sors-tu à la Ligue Extrême de Verger?" Demanda Idina, en écrivant quelque chose sur un bout de papier et en le glissant vers lui.

Sacha le regarda, en remarquant qu'elle lui demandait de ne pas mentionner qu'elle était la Diva de la Scène à Fortron Ville.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Ouais, je m'en sors bien. Je viens juste d'obtenir le quatrième emblème hier. Et je vais vous dire que cette Diva de la Scène est une forte dresseuse. J'ai réussi à la vaincre de justesse. Heureusement, mon Ectoplasma, Nightmare, qui est assis à côté moi, a réussi à s'en sortir."

"Nightmare, était-ce difficile d'affronter la Diva de la Scène?" Demanda Idina, en lui montrant le papier.

"Ouais." Répondit Nightmare. "Elle était assez forte, mais elle n'était pas de taille contre moi."

"Alors, tu es un Pokémon." Continua Idina. "Pourtant, tu peux parler. Ce qui te rend parfait pour la radio. Voudrais-tu prendre la peine d'expliquer à nos auditeurs comment se fait-il que tu puisses faire ça?"

Nightmare soupira.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose à expliquer. J'ai simplement travaillé dur au combat, autant côté mental que physique. Comme résultat, je peux maintenant tout donner contre bien des Pokémons. Même..."

"C'est vrai." Dit Sacha, en intervenant. "Il est sans doute l'un de mes Pokémons les plus forts."

Nightmare toussa, furieusement.

"Qui as-tu de plus fort que moi?" Demanda-t-il, furieusement. "Ton rat électrique? Le gros lézard vert? L'autre gros lézard, qui est fondamentalement orange?"

"Nightmare, détends-toi." Dit Sacha.

"D'accord." Répondit Idina, en reculant un peu. "Nightmare, quel est le meilleur souvenir que tu as de ton dresseur? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus de lui?"

Nightmare prit une profonde inspiration.

"En voilà une qui est dure." Murmura-t-il. "Eh bien, il est très enthousiaste. Il a aussi cette fille qui voyage avec lui, qui a cette nana complète de Feuforeve, alors c'est toujours utile de le mentionner."

Il s'arrêta.

"Excepté ça, rien d'autre." Continua le Pokémon Ombre. "Allez-y, demandez-moi les mauvaises choses à propos de lui."

"En fait, nous n'avons pas le temps." Dit Idina. "Alors, Sacha. Crois-tu que tu peux compléter la Ligue Extrême de Verger?"

Sacha sourit.

"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "Je n'y participerais pas si je ne croyais pas que j'avais une chance raisonnable de gagner."

"Je viens d'avoir ton profile sur Poképédia." Dit Idina, en retournant son ordinateur. "Ça dit que tu as fini dans les seize premiers à la Ligue Indigo."

"J'étais jeune à l'époque." Répondit Sacha. "J'affrontais un de mes amis, et nous avons disputé un dur match. En gros mon Dracaufeu refusait de m'obéir, et a fait la sieste au milieu du match. Par la suite, j'ai été déclaré le perdant."

"Ça semble malchanceux." Commenta Idina.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Répondit Sacha. "Nous avons renforcé un lien l'un envers l'autre depuis. Dracaufeu m'écoute désormais, et nous nous entendons à merveille. Je l'ai récemment récupéré en permanence de la Vallée Dracaurifique, et je l'ai utilisé dans l'un de mes Matchs Extrêmes. Je suis certain de me servir à nouveau de lui à un certain moment."

"D'accord." Dit Idina. "Nous aimons entendre les dresseurs qui ont un lien plus fort avec leurs Pokémons. Après ça, tu es allé sur les Îles Oranges."

"En effet." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai défié l'Archipel Orange, en comptant Didier, le maître et j'ai réussi à tout gagner."

"N'étais-tu pas le premier dresseur à vaincre son Dracolosse, en tant que maître de l'Archipel Orange?" Demanda Idina.

"D'aussi loin que je le sache." Répondit Sacha, en haussant les épaules. "Bien sûr, c'était il y a longtemps. Il y a une bonne chance que quelqu'un d'autre l'ai battu depuis."

"Certainement." Dit Idina. "Et après ça...?"

"Eh bien, je suis allé à Johto." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai suivit mon rival, Régis Chen, là-bas. J'ai attrapé quelques nouveaux Pokémons, et je suis allé à la Conférence Argentée. J'ai vaincu Régis, et..."

"Attends, n'est-ce pas là que tu as affronté Harrison James et son Brasegali?" Demanda Idina.

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "C'était un beau match avec Harrison. Il faudrait que je le retrouve et qu'on ai un match retour un de ces jours."

Idina le regarda.

"Quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

* * *

"Oh mon Ho-oh." Grogna Jim. "Je me demandais combien de temps ça allait lui prendre pour lâcher une gaffe."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Flora.

Jim la regarda, en secouant sa tête.

"Harrison est mort." Répondit-il. "Il s'est fait assassiné, il y a quelques mois."

"Oh non!" S'écria Flora. "Tu le connaissais?"

"Ouais." Dit Jim. "Il était... Un bon ami à moi. Nous avions un record incroyable de matchs en équipe."

Il devint les yeux brumeux.

"Et, son Brasegali et mon Macronium avaient l'habitude de si bien faire équipe ensemble."

"Tu veux un moment tout seul?" Demanda Flora.

Il éleva un sourcil.

"Non." Dit-il.

"Je ne fais que voir."

* * *

"Et ensuite, tu es allé à Hoenn." Demanda Idina.

"Oh merde." Marmonna Nightmare. "C'est parti."

Sacha le foudroya du regard, ce qui conduit Nightmare à lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

"Eh bien, c'était tout un changement lorsque je suis allé à Hoenn." Dit Sacha. "J'ai laissé un de mes partenaires de voyage, Ondine Waterflower, et je suis reparti seul. Cependant, j'ai rencontré de nouveaux amis, l'un d'eux attends dehors, parce que vous ne vouliez pas la laisser passer en ondes."

Nightmare s'approcha du mur, et enfonça sa tête à travers la salle où Flora et Jim étaient assis.

"Je crois qu'il parle de toi." Murmura-t-il. "Ça devrait être intéressant à entendre."

Il rentra par la suite.

"Après tout, j'ai voyagé avec elle pendant deux ans." Dit Sacha. "Mais, je l'ai retrouvé plus tard dans la vie, et nous avons fini par sortir ensemble. Ça n'a pas du tout affecté notre relation de voyage. À vrai dire, nous sommes heureux, et je l'aime beaucoup."

* * *

Dans la salle d'attente, Flora devint légèrement rouge.

"Ahh." Ricana Jim. "C'est si gentil."

Flora le frappa sur le dos de la tête.

"Je suis un peu gênée." Murmura-t-elle. "C'est beau à entendre en passant."

* * *

"Bien." Répondit Idina. "Alors, comment était Hoenn?"

"J'ai beaucoup aimé." Dit Sacha. "Un bel endroit. Mais, j'ai encore été déjoué lors de la Ligue Hoenn. Cette fois-ci, par un autre de mes amis. Tyson King."

"Le type avec le Miaouss en Bottes?" Demanda Idina. "Je l'ai interviewé, il y a deux mois."

"Comment va-t-il?" Demanda Sacha.

"Il va bien." Dit Idina. "Eh bien, il l'était lorsque je lui ai parlé. Il aurait pu souffrir d'une tragédie personnelle depuis. Non pas que j'espère qu'il en a une."

Elle s'arrêta.

"Ensuite, ça aurait été la Ligue Extrême de Kanto?" Continua Idina. "Un endroit spécial dans mon cœur, parce que l'un de mes rivaux, Tucker, est un Génie Extrême là-bas."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Vous n'étiez pas une de ses légions de fans féminines?" Demanda-t-il. "Non?"

Idina secoua sa tête, un regard un peu tendu sur son visage.

"Non." Répondit-elle. "Mais, à la fin, tu as réussi. Tu as battu la Ligue Extrême. Et ensuite...?"

"Sinnoh." Dit Sacha.

* * *

Jim se leva et se dirigea vers la machine distributrice. Il avait besoin de prendre une boisson, et pensa à renflouer des studios pour faire un peu d'entraînement.

"J'y serais sans doute plus habitué à l'extérieur." Murmura-t-il. "Plutôt que d'entendre la foutue histoire de sa vie."

Il inséra quelques pièces de monnaie dans la machine, et regarda les options de boissons.

"Je pense que je vais y aller avec un peu de jus Pecha." Dit Jim, alors qu'il appuya sur le bouton.

* * *

"Wow, alors le Maître de la Taverne Paul avait l'habitude d'être..."

"Oui." Répondit Sacha. "Mes amis et moi étions sur la ligne de front de sa brutalité pendant plusieurs mois. En fait, c'est de là que vient mon Simiabraz. Paul avait un Ouisticram, et a relâché le petit gars. Je l'ai immédiatement pris dans mon équipe, et il a évolué deux fois en l'espace d'une demi-heure lors de la finale du CCP. Mais, je tiens à préciser que Paul est un bon gars maintenant. Il traite ses Pokémons avec amour et respect."

"Avec un peu d'aide de moi qui a presque tué son Elekable." Commenta sèchement Nightmare.

"Et à chaque fois que je l'ai vu combattre depuis." Dit Sacha. "Il avait l'air fort. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'affronter immédiatement. J'imagine que si j'emploie mon équipe la plus forte contre son équipe la plus forte, je ne sais, honnêtement, pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Je pourrais gagner, ou je pourrais me faire massacrer. Mais, j'ai simplement le sentiment que notre longue rivalité permanente a encore un autre chapitre à être révélé."

Idina approuva, avant de regarder son script.

"À vrai dire, je suis contente que tu abordes le sujet, parce que j'aimerais te parler du CCP." Dit Idina. "Nous l'avons tous vu à la télévision. Tu as presque gagné, pour une perturbation et la diatribe par cette folle. Alors, que s'est-il passé avec ça?"

Sacha secoua la tête.

"J'aimerais vous le dire." Répondit-il. "Mais, je n'en ai franchement aucune idée."

"Mais, tu as eu une succession fantastique à ce tournoi." Pressa Idina. "Tu étais sans doute à deux doigts de l'emporter."

"Ouais." Dit Sacha. "Mais, c'était du passé. Quelque chose que j'ai décidé d'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Je suis alors venu à Verger."

"Aha." Répondit Idina. "C'est là que nous arrivons à la partie de ton histoire que nous connaissons. Tu as été battu en quarts de finale par un autre de tes amis. Tu gardes des amis intéressants, alors qu'ils continuent à te battre dans les tournois."

Sacha approuva.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Jim était le dernier dans ma longue série de compagnons de voyage. Je n'ai jamais voyagé avec quelqu'un contre qui je participais avant. C'était inhabituel. Mais, ça m'a amélioré en tant que dresseur."

Sacha s'arrêta.

"Et maintenant, je me mets en route pour conquérir la Ligue Extrême de Verger." Dit-il. "Si l'un des Génies Extrêmes écoute, alors j'arrive."

Idina applaudit.

"Bien dit." Remarqua-t-elle. "Je sais que tu y arriveras. Peut-être que tu pourrais revenir ici si tu y arrives."

Sacha sourit.

"Lorsque j'y arriverais." Dit-il.

"Il est très confiant." Murmura Nightmare. "Vous savez ce qu'on dit passer devant une chute. Un grand Ectoplasma sanglant avec un sourire espiègle s'élève derrière lui."

"Alors, Nightmare." Remarqua Idina. "Réponds-moi simplement à cette question. Est-ce que tu aimes avoir Sacha comme dresseur?"

Nightmare souffla, rapidement.

"Hummm." Dit-il, en grattant son cou. "Définissez aimer. Je veux dire, c'est un mot si fort. Je veux dire, est-ce que l'un d'entre nous utilisent effectivement le mot aimer pour décrire ce que nous ressentons à propos des choses?"

Nightmare soupira.

"Mais." Répondit-il. "Comme dresseur, j'imagine que je ne pourrais pas avoir..."

Il sembla comme s''il était sur le point de s'étouffer.

"J'imagine que j'aurais pu avoir un dresseur pire." Murmura doucement Nightmare.

"Merci, Nightmare." Dit Sacha, en le tapotant dans le dos. "Je t'aime moi aussi."

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir.

"Me touche pas." Marmonna-t-il . "Rien ne te donne le droit."

"Alors, tu dois te diriger vers Sacrémenti pour le prochain Emblème Extrême." Remarqua Idina. "Des idées sur qui tu vas utiliser pour le moment?"

Sacha secoua la tête.

"Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi." Dit-il. "Mais, je suis certain que je vais penser à quelque chose. Et je vais gagner. En fait, j'ai l'intention d'y gagner beaucoup. Je me suis fixé beaucoup de buts élevés, et je veux les accomplir."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Qu'en est-il de lorsque tu auras conquit la dernière Arène?" Demanda Idina. "Et après?"

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"En toute honnêteté." Répondit-il. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je veux gagner un titre de Conférence à un certain moment, alors je pourrais revenir à l'une des ligues précédentes, où j'ai échoué, et me planifier pour une deuxième chance."

"Eh bien, je suis certaine que nous allons regarder et attendre avec impatience." Dit Idina. "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons assez pris de ton temps, alors bonne chance à l'avenir, et peut-être nous allons nous reparler."

"J'aimerais ça, Idina." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai eu un moment secoué, et merci tout simplement de m'avoir en ondes."

* * *

Alors qu'il sortit du studio, Sacha vit Flora appuyée sur sa chaise, légèrement endormie.

"Je suis réveillé." Avoua-t-elle, en s'asseyant.

"Où est Jim?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant l'horloge sur le mur. "Je n'ai été là-dedans que pendant trois quarts d'heure."

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Flora. "Il a disparu, il y a environ dix minutes."

"Ah, je suis certain qu'il va se montrer." Dit Sacha, tandis que Pikachu et Nightmare sortirent du studio.

Nightmare ajusta quelque chose dans son estomac.

"Je me demande si je peux vendre ces choses quelque part." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il leva les yeux.

"Alors..." Dit Nightmare. "Allons chercher un peu de Persian Noir."

* * *

**Pas mal l'histoire de la vie de Sacha, non?**


	38. Ruines Revisitées

Chapitre 38. Ruines Revisitées.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim et Nightmare ont eu une conversation l'un avec l'autre, tout en essayant de tuer le temps. Nightmare a fait promettre à Jim de défier Sacha à une revanche, tout en racontant à son ami sur comment le Noctunoir d'Ari lui a appris à utiliser le mouvement Ombre Porte. Sacha et Nightmare se sont ensuite retrouvés à la radio, où Idina passait l'histoire de sa vie, jusqu'à ce point. Sacha a fini par entrer dans plus de détails sur ça, pendant que Jim s'ennuyait et a décidé de s'entraîner. Tandis qu'il termina, Sacha s'est engagé à compléter la Ligue Extrême, alors que lui et Flora ont planifié de retrouver Jim et d'aller à Sacrémenti..._

* * *

"Tartard!" Ordonna Olly. "Utilise l'attaque Sacrifice!"

Le Pokémon Têtard fonça en avant vers le Galeking de Steven, et sauta dans les airs, en franchissant facilement le Pokémon Armurfer.

Steven grogna furieusement, alors que le Pokémon de type eau et combat atterrit derrière le Pokémon de type acier et roche, et sauta sur son dos.

Galeking rugit alors que Tartard s'abaissa, en essayant de causer autant de dégâts que possible.

"Et Galeking est lentement soumis sous pression par les puissants muscles du Tartard extraordinairement fort."

Le fier rugissement de Galeking était lentement réduit à un gémissement, tandis que le bruit de frottement de sa peu métallique brossée ensemble était entendu par tous dans le public.

Ceux qui étaient dans la première rangée grimacèrent à l'horrible son qui faisait mal à leurs oreilles.

"Galeking, essaie de te libérer!" Exhorta Steven.

Le Pokémon de type acier et roche lutta contre l'étau comme poigne montré par le grand Pokémon bleu avec le tourbillon noir et blanc sur son estomac, mais réussit à se libérer un peu.

"Maintenant, frappe Tartard avec ta queue!" Exhorta Steven.

Le Pokémon Armurfer se déchaîna, avec le puissant appendice, en frappant Tartard dans l'estomac, entraînant le Pokémon de type eau et combat à se replier dans la douleur.

"À présent, attaque Belier!" Cria Steven, poursuivant l'attaque.

Galeking se retourna, et fonça sur Tartard, en donnant un puissant coup de corps sur le Pokémon Têtard, qui grogna de douleur.

"Tartard!" Ordonna Olly. "Attaque Hypnose!"

Le Pokémon de type eau et combat se redressa, avant de concentrer ses deux petits yeux sur Galeking.

Des vagues étranges d'une énergie légèrement colorée émergèrent des yeux de Tartard, et flottèrent dans les airs, s'enfonçant profondément dans le cerveau de Galeking.

Avec un grognement étouffé, le Pokémon de type roche et acier s'endormit, en s'écrasant sur le sol.

La foule applaudit le mouvement par Tartard.

"Attaque Mitra-Poing." Ordonna Olly. "Si tu le veux bien."

Le Pokémon Têtard bondit en avant, le poing brillant avec une lumière blanche. Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes, en commençant de se concentrer d'élever sa puissance à des niveaux maximums.

Steven resta impassible, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il y avait une petite chance que Galeking survive au coup.

Alors que Tartard sauta en avant, et écrasa son énorme point en gant blanc dans le visage de Galeking, il savait qu'il avait raison.

La force de l'attaque envoya Galeking rouler à travers le sol, jusqu'à ce que le Pokémon Armurfer s'écrase à une halte aux pieds de Steven.

L'arbitre jeta un œil, en prenant instantanément la décision que Galeking n'était pas en état de continuer.

"Galeking a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Tartard est déclaré vainqueur."

La foule était en délire, tandis que l'arbitre termina sa déclaration.

"Steven Stone ne dispose plus de Pokémons, et par conséquent, le vainqueur de ce match est le challenger, Olly Lowe!"

Plus d'applaudissements de la foule, dirigés vers le dresseur et le Pokémon, tandis qu'ils prirent une salutation.

* * *

"Eh bien." Cria l'annonceur. Quel match exaltant. Si vous repensez au début, Olly a pris une avance rapide lorsque son Carchacrok a mis le Magnezone de Steven KO, avant d'attirer le Bastidon du membre de l'Élite Quatre. Steven est ensuite devenu sérieux et a envoyé son Metalosse, qui a facilement vaincu le Magmar d'Olly, en utilisant son attaque Seisme. Olly a ensuite envoyé Dracaufeu, qui a fait match nul avec Metalosse, de justesse. Ensuite, dans la deuxième partie du match, les deux dresseurs sont entrés avec trois Pokémons vaincus. Olly a fait sortir Pingoleon, tandis que Steven a utilisé son Airmure. Bien qu'Airmure avait l'avantage avec des attaques rapides, la défense de Pingoleon a réussi à tenir le coup, et a finalement envoyé Airmure au tapis. Steven a ensuite relâché son Steelix. Malgré l'avantage du type, le Pokémon Serpenfer a réussi à battre Pingoleon avec deux puissants mouvements de type sol. Mais pas avant que Pingoleon lui ait infligé de sérieux dégâts. Olly a ensuite envoyé Gallame, qui a réussi à achever Steelix, avec quelques attaques de type combat très puissantes. Cependant, s'est allé jusqu'au bout du suspense, lorsque le dernier Pokémon de Steven, son Galeking, fut envoyé. Galeking a réussi à tenir le coup contre les attaques élevées de Gallame, et a répliqué avec certaines de ses propres puissantes attaques. Mais, une fois qu'Olly a révélé que son dernier Pokémon était un Tartard, alors il n'y avait aucun doute que l'avantage était à lui, et il a donné le meilleur de lui. Il va affronter Alizée Edwards la semaine prochaine."

En reprenant son souffle avec une légère toux, il commença à passer par les trucs obligatoires.

"Et je suis certain que vous savez que dans un délai de quelques jours, le finaliste de la Conférence Verger de l'an dernier, Arjun Patel, va affronter Nancy Maple dans le premier de ses défis de l'Élite Quatre. Alors, mettez ceci au point. Ça promet d'être bon. Rappelez-vous aussi que pendant nous sommes sur les Pokésports, nous avons le match d'ouverture de la saison de Soccer, Acajou contre Frimapic dans un délai de quelques jours. Alors, si vous voulez avoir votre dose d'action, alors pensez aux Pokésports."

* * *

"C'était fabuleux." Remarqua Solidad, alors qu'elle entra dans le vestiaire. "J'ignorais que ton Tartard était si fort."

"Eh bien." Répondit Olly. "Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup utilisé, même s'il est un Pokémon fort. En raison de son type, j'ai en quelque sorte pensé qu'aujourd'hui serait un bon moment pour l'avoir en tant que ma carte maîtresse. Il a une résistance aux attaques de type acier, et peut utiliser des mouvements de type combat. Pourquoi pas."

Le Pokémon Têtard, qui arpenta toujours à côté de lui, approuva silencieusement.

"Et il est fort, parce que je me sers de lui pour surveiller ma maison à Sinnoh." Dit Olly. "Ha, il y a un certain gars aléatoire qui me l'a donné, il y a quelques années. Malheureusement, je ne suis jamais là, donc je laisse mon Tartard, et parfois mon Gallame pour la garder. Il y a une piscine, ainsi il a un tas d'eau et, fondamentalement, il l'utilise pour s'entraîner."

"Alors, qui surveille ta maison désormais?" Demanda Solidad.

"Deoxys." Répondit-il. "Je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité contre un dresseur de type acier. Malgré le fait qu'il connaisse Surpuissance, un mouvement qui serait efficace contre les Pokémons de type acier, je ne croyais pas qu'il y avait suffisamment d'arguments pour l'envoyer dedans."

Olly sourit.

"Mais, il sera utilisé à un certain moment dans les deux matchs restants." Dit-il. "Compte là-dessus."

Il soupira.

"Écoute, Solidad." Dit-il. "Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de régler pendant que je suis ici. Alors, peux-tu me donner une heure ou deux tout seul, pendant que je règle ça. S'il te plaît?"

Elle approuva.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-elle. "Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça."

Il se leva, rappela son Tartard, et l'embrassa.

"Je te verrais plus tard." Dit-il, en se retournant pour partir. "Merci de tes encouragements."

* * *

"Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment que tu es apparu?" Demanda Elektra.

"Parce que j'apporte mort et maladies partout où je vais?" Dit impassiblement Armand, alors qu'il rencontra la brunette à l'extérieur du stade. "C'est pratiquement ce que je fais. Plus ou moins mon truc."

"Pas vraiment." Dit Elektra. "Bien que, j'ai un mauvais souvenir d'être enfermée sous terre dans le désert avec l'un de tes amis."

Armand roula ses yeux.

"Doug." Répondit-il. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment au fait. Mais, il va bien. J'imagine que tu n'as subi aucun effet néfaste depuis alors?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit Elektra. "La pleine forme. Tous mes Pokémons vont biens et sont épatants."

Armand approuva.

"Eh bien, c'est bon à entendre." Dit-il, avant de voir le dresseur de type acier apparaître des portes.

Il s'approcha instantanément d'Elektra, en saisissant sa main et en plantant un long baiser passionné sur sa bouche.

Tandis qu'il se détacha, il se retourna vers Armand.

"Ça faisait longtemps." Remarqua-t-il.

Armand ria.

"Pas de baiser pour moi?" Demanda-t-il, un peu sèchement.

"Seulement si tu en veux un." Dit Steven, avec encore plus de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Il regarda Elektra.

"Tu te souviens d'Armand?" Demanda le dresseur de type acier. "C'est un de mes vieux amis."

"Je le savais." Dit-elle. "Nous ne faisions que parler."

Il approuva.

"D'accord." Dit-il, avant de retourner son regard vers Armand. "Je suppose que tu es ici pour une raison particulière."

"Tu supposes bien." Répondit Armand. "J'aimerais bien te dire deux mots sur un sujet sensible."

"Un sujet sensible?" Demanda Steven. "Ça ne s'avèrerait pas être lié aux évènements qui se sont produits sur l'Île Eaucéame, non?"

"Tu es sois incroyablement clairvoyant." Dit Armand. "Ou..."

"Eh bien, je n'ai aucun désir particulier de me faire encore attaquer par ton Lucario." Remarqua Steven. "J'ai toujours des bleus à des endroits."

"Ouais, il est un sale petit combattant lorsqu'il le veut." Répondit sèchement Armand. "Mais, il ne contrôlait pas ses actions. Exprimé en ces termes, ça ne sera pas quelque part près de ce qui est là-bas. En fait, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour que tu entres dans l'action. J'ai besoin d'informations. J'ai besoin de prendre ton cerveau de certaines connaissances."

"Alors, je suis certain que je peux t'aider." Dit Steven. "À la seule condition, cependant."

"Je sais juste que je ne vais pas apprécier ça." Murmura Armand.

"Tu n'as pas peur d'un petit combat, pas vrai?" Demanda Elektra.

"Excuse-moi?" Dit Armand, un peu surpris.

Elle retira une Pokéball, en l'élevant dans les airs.

"Affronte-moi." Dit-elle. "Un petit combat pendant que Steven aille faire soigner ses Pokémons. Je pourrais pratiquer l'exercice."

Armand secoua sa tête.

"C'est tout?" Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

"Pourquoi, à quoi t'attendais-tu?" Répliqua Elektra. "Affronte-moi jusqu'à ce que les Pokémons de Steven soient reposés."

* * *

"D'accord, à ton propre rythme." Dit Armand, tandis que Lucario vint à côté de lui.

"Qui utilises-tu?" Demanda Elektra. "Faisons un deux contre deux."

"Double ou simple?" Demanda Armand.

"Double." Répondit-elle.

Armand expira profondément, avant de penser à ses options.

Il sourit ensuite.

"Bien entendu." Dit-il, en regardant son Lucario à ses côtés.

"Lucario, c'est toi que je choisis en tant que l'un de mes Pokémons." Remarqua Armand.

Le Pokémon Aura aboya avidement, avant de sauter sur le terrain.

"Et aussi." Dit Armand, en prenant une Pokéball. "Ça devrait te donner à réfléchir."

Il lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Registeel, c'est parti!"

Le légendaire golem de type acier apparut dans un éclat lumineux blanc, prêt à se battre.

"Impressionnant." Commenta Elektra.

"Merci." Répondit Armand. "Mais, je ne suis pas là pour t'impressionner. Je suis ici pour te battre."

Elektra sourit.

"Des types acier." Dit-elle. "Tout comme mon mari. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes amis tous les deux."

"Exact." Remarqua Armand. "Alors, qui utilises-tu?"

Elle retira deux Pokéballs de son dos, et les lança dans les airs.

"Nidoqueen, Chartor!" Interpella Elektra. "Battez-vous!"

Le Pokémon Perceur, et le Pokémon Charbon émergèrent de leurs orbes rouges et blanches, prêts à se battre.

"Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses." Dit Armand.

* * *

Il regarda Lucario et Registeel.

"Registeel!" Ordonna-t-il. "Attaque Pouvoir Antique sur Chartor. Lucario, attaque Charge-Os sur Nidoqueen!"

Lucario fonça en avant, en créant un bâton fait purement d'énergie bleue de l'Aura entre ses mains, avant d'essayer de frapper Nidoqueen avec l'arme.

Registeel tendit ses bras, créant plusieurs grandes orbes énergétiques autour de son corps. Il envoya ensuite l'attaque s'écraser dans les airs vers Chartor.

Elektra resta impassible pendant un moment, avant de prendre sa décision.

"Chartor, Abri!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Le Pokémon de type feu réussit à ramper devant les deux attaques, en encaissant le Pouvoir Antique sans dégâts, avant que la Charge-Os fut parée par le bouclier blanc clair énergétique.

"À toi, Nidoqueen." Dit Elektra. "Attaque Seisme."

Armand grogna, alors qu'il découvrit quelle était sa technique. Tandis que Chartor était normalement également faible contre les attaques de type sol, l'Abri gardait le Pokémon de type feu hors de danger.

"Lucario, Detection!" Cria-t-il, en sachant qu'il y en avait peu à faire pour aider Registeel. "Registeel, Essaie simplement et... Défense Mur De Fer du mieux que tu peux."

Alors que Nidoqueen claqua ses grandes pattes sur le sol, envoyant plusieurs énormes ondes de choc parcourir le terrain, les yeux de Lucario commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue.

Le Pokémon de type combat et acier sauta rapidement dans les airs, en esquivant l'attaque de type de sol de justesse.

Registeel laissa échapper un gémissement étrange, malgré la surface argentée rayonnante de sa peau montrant que le Mur De Fer était réussi. L'attaque Seisme blessait clairement le Pokémon Fer.

"Utilise l'attaque Fatal-Foudre sur Registeel." Ordonna Elektra. "Chartor, attaque Deflagration."

Nidoqueen commença lentement à produire en quelque sorte de l'électricité. alors que la charge statique commença à se développer, elle lança la puissante explosion énergétique électrique vers Registeel.

Chartor ouvrit la bouche, et relâcha une boule de flammes rouge chaude dans les airs vers Registeel. Alors qu'elle vrombissait dans les airs dans les airs, elle se divisa en une boule à cinq côtés.

Armand grimaça, tandis que les deux fortes attaques s'écrasèrent sur Registeel. Si le légendaire type acier n'avait pas une aussi excellente défense, alors il y avait de fortes chances que ce serait sur la toile en ce moment.

"Il faut répliquer." Murmura Armand." Lucario, attaque Forte-Paume sur Chartor. Registeel, attaque Luminocanon sur Nidoqueen."

Ne s'attendant pas aussi rapidement à une contre-attaque, Elektra et ses Pokémons furent pris par surprise, alors que Lucario chargea et écrasa un coup de poing dans la coque de Chartor, entraînant un grognement de douleur du Pokémon de type feu.

Registeel visa le Nidoqueen d'Elektra, avant de relâcher un rayon lumineux pur argenté à partir des points rouges sur la partie brune de son corps.

Nidoqueen grogna de douleur, tandis que l'énergie argentée cascada dans ses écailles bleues épaisses, créant plusieurs étincelles lumineuses.

Elektra éleva un sourcil, toujours un peu surprise.

"C'était..." Commença-t-elle à dire. "D'accord, changement de plan. Nidoqueen, attaque Surpuissance. Chartor attaque Flammeche. Visez Lucario."

Les épais bras musclés de Nidoqueen commencèrent à briller avec une puissante lumière blanche, alors qu'elle fonça sur le Pokémon Aura.

Chartor ouvrit sa bouche, relâchant plusieurs petites boules de feu vers Lucario.

Armand sourit, tandis qu'il vit Steven sortir du centre Pokémon.

"Lucario, Detection." Ordonna-t-il. "Ensuite, retire-toi."

Une fois de plus, les yeux du Pokémon de type combat et acier commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleu pâle céleste.

Le Pokémon Aura bascula loin des deux attaques, en se pliant loin de l'attaque Surpuissance, et en esquivant gracieusement l'attaque Flammeche.

Ensuite, exactement comme Armand l'avait ordonné, Lucario se retira, en s'agenouillant sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu...?" Demanda Elektra, avant de voir Steven.

Elle sourit.

"Il faudra faire un match complet un de ces jours." Remarqua Elektra.

"Ça ne me dérangerait pas." Avoua Armand.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu impliques?" Demanda Steven.

"Trois îles. Elles entourent toutes Verger." Dit Armand. "Toutes disposent d'une offre impressionnante de résidus de l'Aura dans les chambres sélectives quelque part sur elles. L'île Eaucéame. L'île de l'Évolution. Et maintenant, l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Est-ce que tu connais tout lien historique ou géographique entre ces trois lieux?"

Steven sembla songeur, tandis qu'il réfléchit à ce sujet.

"Je ne peux pas penser à un." Remarqua-t-il. "Toutefois, compte tenu mon vif intérêt pour les sujet historiques, j'ai souvent réfléchi à propos des trois îles qui entourent Verger. Verger elle-même est une île. Mais, pourquoi n'y a-t-il seulement que trois îles? Ça pourrait, bien entendu, être une coïncidence. Mais, je ne crois pas en elles."

"Étrange." Dit Armand. "Néanmoins, j'ai l'intention de trouver la concentration de l'Aura sur cette île, et découvrir qu'est-ce que mon ancêtre recherchait."

"Alors, je te souhaite bonne chance." Remarqua Steven. "Je vais continuer à examiner ce mystère, faire quelques appels, voir ce que je peux trouver."

"Je crois que je vais y aller dans ce cas." Répondit Armand, en se levant pour partir.

* * *

"Peux-tu trouver quelque chose, Lucario?" Demanda Armand, tandis que lui et ses Pokémons, Lucario et Airmure, se trouvaient sur le toit de l'un des hôtels de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. "Peux-tu capter quoi que ce soit de cet endroit?"

Le Pokémon Aura secoua sa tête.

"Très bien." Songea Armand. "Alors, ce n'est sûrement pas sur cette partie de l'île."

Il regarda à l'horizon.

"Ça ne laisse qu'un endroit à fouiller." Dit Armand.

Il regarda Airmure, avant d'approuver.

Le Pokémon Armoiseau s'accroupit instantanément sur le sol, lui permettant de grimper sur le dos du Pokémon de type vol et acier.

En croisant les jambes sous lui pour un maximum de confort, Armand sentit son moyen de transport aérien principal se lever, et battre des ailes.

Ensuite, avec un mouvement brusque inquiétant, ils étaient, tous les deux, dans les airs.

Lucario sauta et attrapa les pieds griffus d'Airmure avec ses pattes, en faisant son propre moyen de transport.

Le Pokémon Armoiseau grogna d'effort, nécessaire pour les tenir tous les deux, avant d'entrer dans sa foulée et de voler beaucoup plus librement.

"Si tu vois quelque chose, Lucario." Interpella Armand. "Fais-le moi savoir."

"Rarrg!" Répondit Lucario, en appréciant clairement l'expérience surréaliste sur le transport inhabituel.

* * *

Ils avaient volé dans les airs depuis environ dix minutes, lorsque Lucario aboya la confirmation de ce qu'Armand soupçonnait.

"C'est ici." Dit sinistrement Armand. "Dépose-nous, Airmure."

Le Pokémon de type acier et vol cria comme réponse, effrayant certains Roucools sur les arbres dessous eux, avant de commencer à descendre vers le sol.

* * *

"Alors..." Réfléchit Armand, tandis que lui et Lucario se tinrent sur quelques collines. "D'où est-ce que ça vient?"

Loin en dessous d'eux, à la base des collines, se trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait à des ruines.

"Des Ruines." Dit Armand. "Où ai-je déjà entendu ça?"

En repensant aux rapports précédents des G-Men des incidents sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, où Lance avait été attaqué par Claudia Coppinger, avant d'être mystérieusement guéri. L'ancienne championne de Sinnoh, Cynthia Jacobs avait été retrouvé morte dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Et l'incident dans le Stade de la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante où Claudia Coppinger avait attaqué la finale du CCP, et la mort supposée de Noland, uniquement pour qu'il réapparaisse quelques mois plus tard.

Et il y avait également la mention d'une prophétie. Trouvé dans quelques ruines.

Armand regarda Lucario.

"Pourrais-tu attendre ici?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ignore ce qu'il y a là-dedans."

Lucario grogna, avant de s'accroupir dans la position du lotus pour méditer.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Armand commença sa descente vers les ruines.

* * *

Il fit un pas vers elles, en essuyant la poussière et la saleté sur les mots gravés.

"La corruption du créateur." Il a lu à haute voix. "La mort d'un champion. La tour infernale. Le sacrifice d'un seul. Les ténèbres arrivent."

En se demandant si c'était vraiment arrivé pour se produire, Armand se retourna.

Il ne pouvait pas trouver autre chose que la note, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe inconsciemment une main sur l'une des plus petites parties des ruines.

Ensuite, ça le frappa comme un train.

* * *

_"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Se demanda le Seigneur Aaron a lui-même, tandis qu'il tint l'étrange orbe dorée à l'intérieur de sa main gantée. Avec son autre main, il s'appuyait contre la partie des ruines qu'Armand venait de toucher._

_"On dirait une sorte de prophétie, mais par le nom des précédents Gardiens de l'Aura avant moi qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"_

_L'ancien Gardien de l'Aura réfléchit là-dessus pour une période de quelques secondes, avant de replacer l'orbe dorée à l'intérieur de son manteau._

_Ensuite, alors qu'Armand le regarda se retourner pour partir, quelque chose attira les yeux du Seigneur Aaron._

_Il se retourna, en voyant une petite empreinte dans les ruines, sous la prophétie._

_"Hmm." Murmura le Seigneur Aaron, tandis qu'il enfonça un doigt ganté dans le trou, le déplaçant. "Je me demande."_

_En atteignant à nouveau son manteau, il sortit l'orbe dorée et la plaça contre le trou._

_Presque instantanément, de la lumière commença à émerger du trou, entourant l'orbe._

_Il y avait un petit halètement de surprise du Gardien de l'aura, avant que tout devienne noir._

* * *

Armand retourna immédiatement à la réalité avec un léger mal de tête qui le surpris.

"Aïe." Marmonna-t-il, en frottant son tempe. "C'est..."

Ses yeux la remarquèrent immédiatement.

Dans exactement le même endroit que l'indentation était dans sa vision, se trouvait une petite orbe dorée.

Malgré qu'elle soit apparemment soudée à la pierre, Armand tendit la main pour la toucher.

Alors qu'il la sonda, la poussa et la tira, il la sentit bouger légèrement contre son contact.

"Hmm." Murmura-t-il, en serrant ses deux doigts et le pouce sur son bord.

Avec autant de force qu'il pouvait réunir dans ces trois doigts, il la tira.

L'orbe dorée poussa pendant une légère seconde, avant de se détacher dans ses mains.

Il l'éleva à la lumière, en ne voyant aucune sorte de marque sur elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Armand, en sentant à quelle point elle était douce et froide. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait."

Sur un petit morceau, il l'éleva à nouveau contre l'indentation.

Et une fois de plus, presque aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait fait dans sa vision, des brillants flots lumineux commencèrent à émerger du trou.

L'orbe dorée se sentit chaude dans ses mains, tandis qu'elle fut aspirée dans le trou.

Ensuite, alors qu'elle le fit, Armand sentir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il tombait...

Dans la noirceur.

* * *

**La prophétie... Ça me rappelle lorsque j'avais commencé à traduire la première partie. C'est tellement loin maintenant.**


	39. La Chambre De l'Aura

Chapitre 39. La Chambre De l'Aura.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly a réussi à vaincre Steven dans l'Élite Quatre, avec une certaine difficulté. Ensuite, il a planifié de faire quelque chose de privé. Pendant ce temps, Armand s'est dirigé sur la même île, retrouvant Elektra et Steven. Armand a demandé de l'aide à son vieil ami, et s'est fait dire d'affronter Elektra pour un moment. Armand l'a fait, en utilisant son Lucario et son Registeel contre le Chartor et le Nidoqueen d'Elektra. Cependant, il n'y a eu aucun vainqueur. Par la suite, Steven et Armand ont commencé à chercher des liens entre les trois îles. Avec aucun résultat immédiat, Armand est parti à la recherche de la source de l'Aura sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. En utilisant son Airmure et son Lucario pour chercher dans les airs, il a réussi à trouver quelque chose près des ruines. Il a trouvé l'ancienne prophétie, et a également réussi à acquérir la mémoire Aura. En utilisant les indications de celles-ci, il a réussi à trouver quelque chose. Ensuite, alors qu'il retira et replaça l'orbe dorée dans le socle, une lumière dorée jaillit d'elle, et il se retrouva en train de tomber..._

* * *

"Je me demandais combien de temps ça prendrait avant que je me retrouve ici." Murmura Olly, alors qu'il regarda la petite pierre tombale noir devant lui. "J'imagine que lorsque je voyais ton illusion partout, ça m'a dissuadé de te rendre visite."

Il pouvait voir les mots dessus, écrits en grandes lettres dorées.

"Cynthia Jacobs." Lu-t-il haute voix. "Championne des gens et des Pokémons."

Il y avait ensuite ses dates de naissance et de mort.

"1987-2009." Dit Olly, en secouant sa tête. "Et le gars qui t'a tué est toujours là, quelque part. Je croyais avoir réglé son compte au Plateau Émerillon. Mais, il a, en quelque sorte, survécu."

Il soupira, en prenant les fleurs qu'il avait pris d'un vendeur sur sa route, et les plaça sur la tombe.

"Je suis désolé." Remarqua-t-il. "J'ai pris la mauvaise décision. J'ai choisi de sauver Lance avec la puissance de Celebi. Pourtant, j'ignorais que le prix serait ta vie. Si je devais revenir en arrière et prendre cette décision..."

Il laissa les mots traîner, alors qu'il secoua sa tête.

"Je ne peux simplement pas dire à quel point je suis désolé."

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute."

Il se retourna, un peu étonné par la voix.

Olly se demanda d'où venait la voix, tandis qu'il n'y avait personne dans la distance immédiate.

"Allo!" Interpella-t-il.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse, excepté le vent hurlant autour de la petite vallée.

"Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un." Murmura-t-il.

Toujours pas de réponse.

* * *

Armand ignorait depuis combien de temps il tombait. Ça aurait pu être des secondes, ça aurait pu être des heures.

Ensuite, il toucha le sol, avant de ressentir la douce sensation de l'air froid se ruer à travers lui.

Sachant ça par tous les droits, il devrait être mort.

Bien sûr, en ignorant depuis combien de temps il était tombé, signifiait qu'il ignorait également jusqu'où il était tombé.

Il se leva lentement, en se demandant ce qui était arrivé à Lucario, et si le Pokémon Aura était désespérément à sa recherche.

Tandis qu'il regarda autour de la zone, il était surpris et étonné par les vues qu'il contempla.

"Oh mon Arceus." Murmura Armand, en voyant où il était.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre, mais à la différence que c'en était une qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

Et il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça.

L'énergie de l'Aura crépita sur les murs, ce qui fit dresser légèrement ses cheveux. Les murs étaient eux-mêmes d'une nuance bleu clair, ce qui était sans aucun doute un effet secondaire d'avoir autant d'Aura qui passe à travers d'eux. La force mystique avait coloré les pierres avec le résidu d'énergie, les faisant paraître plus froide qu'elle ne l'étaient réellement.

"Quel est cet endroit?" Demanda-t-il, en voyant un grand socle de pierre au milieu de la pièce. C'était vraiment la seule caractéristique distinctive dans le lieu étrange, mais il sembla s'imposer tranquillement dans son unicité.

En faisant un pas en avant, il se trouva dans la capacité de voir ce qu'était le socle.

Il y avait une grande carte, sur la surface polie, joliment gravée dans la pierre.

"Ça na pas pu être fait à la main." Murmura Armand, en passant un doigt sur la surface, en sentant à quel point elle était douce. "Si c'est aussi ancien que je le crois, alors ça n'a même pas pu être fait par un être humain."

_"Tu as raison."_

"Je me demande si je suis le seul qui a entendu cette voix." Dit Armand, en retirant son chapeau pour se gratter la tête.

Il tendit la main avec son esprit, en utilisant toutes ses capacités de l'Aura pour essayer de découvrir d'où venait la voix.

_"Tu seras incapable de nous trouver."_

Alors que ses pouvoirs de l'Aura disparurent, il réalisa que les voix avaient raison. Car, avant que la seconde voix ai utilisé le mot pluriel 'nous', il l'avait déjà reconnu comme un ton différent.

"Alors, où êtes-vous?" Demanda-t-il.

_"Nous sommes tous autour de toi."_

Il fit immédiatement un pas à reculons, en cherchant la source...

Et fut surpris par la vue d'un petit Pokémon flotter devant lui. C'était un Pokémon comme fée, avec deux queues grises qui étaient chacune recouvertes d'un joyau rouge. Il y avait aussi un visage partiellement jaune avec un autre joyau rouge incrusté dans son front. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il semblait porter un casque jaune.

_"Sais-tu désormais qui nous sommes, Armand Quinn?"_ Demanda le Pokémon, sa 'voix' résonnant dans sa tête.

"Nous?" Répondit Armand, tandis que deux autres Pokémons apparurent.

Ils étaient tous les deux des Pokémons comme fée grise, tout comme le premier. Et ils avaient, tous les deux, deux queues qui étaient chacune recouvertes d'un joyau rouge. Cependant, il y avait certaines différences esthétiques sur le reste de leur corps.

L'un d'eux avait le visage partiellement magenta, avec quatre longs appendices tombants, et tout comme le premier Pokémon, un autre joyau rouge au milieu de son front.

Et le troisième, avait un visage partiellement cyan avec encore un autre joyau rouge dans le point mort de son front. Il avait également une tête en forme de cône avec des ailettes sur le côté qui la firent ressembler à une couronne.

_"Eh bien, alors?"_

"Je suis au courant de votre existence." Murmura Armand en essayant de garder son sang-froid. "Crehelf, Crefollet et Crefadet."

_"Exact."_ Remarqua Crefollet.

_"Tu as pris part à une quête dangereuse et d'expérimentation pour atteindre cet endroit." _Continua Crefadet.

_"Pour cela, nous t'applaudissons." _Dit Crehelf, en tapant ses petites pattes ensemble dans un son qui ressembla à des applaudissements.

Les deux autres Pokémons en firent de même, ce qui fit sentir Armand un peu important.

_"Mais..." _Dit Crehelf.

"Il y a toujours un mais." Murmura Armand.

_"Tu sais qui nous sommes."_ Remarqua Crefollet. _"Ce que nous avons fait dans le passé qui t'a affecté."_

"Le premier gardien de l'Aura." Dit Armand, légèrement surpris. "Vous l'avez créé."

_"Encore une fois, tu as raison." _Lui dit Crefadet.

_"Nous avons créé le premier de ta noble race de guerriers, il y a des lustres."_ Continua Crefollet. _"Tu as un incroyable cadeau que nous avons donné à l'humanité."_

_"Pourtant, tu ne t'es jamais demandé une seule fois pourquoi tu as la capacité." _Remarqua Crefadet.

_"Cependant, tu commences à te le demander maintenant que tu es seul avec nous." _Dit Crehelf. _"À vrai dire, nous pouvons voir que tu as un tas de questions. Alors que la première de tes questions pourrait être la plus pertinente, elle est aussi la plus hors sujet."_

"Où suis-je?" Demanda Armand.

_"Tu l'as appelé."_ Réfléchit Crefadet, en regardant Crehelf.

Le Pokémon Savoir regarda le Gardien de l'Aura vêtu en bleu.

_"Ce n'est pas un endroit que tu trouveras sur une carte."_ Continua Crehelf. _"Ni nul part ailleurs que dans la légende. Un lieu où les réponses peuvent être trouvées. C'est la Chambre de l'Aura. Un endroit qui a été fabriqué par l'Aura qui nous engloutit tous. Cette carte devant toi est... Eh bien, c'est un guide. Un guide sur comment compléter la quête que tu as commencé."_

_"Nous avons crée cet endroit, tous les trois."_ Dit Crefadet. _"Seuls ceux qui ont suivi la piste des trois îles sont jugés dignes d'y entrer. Et bien sûr, seul un Gardien de l'Aura serait en mesure de suivre les indices laissés."_

Armand sourit.

"Alors, je suis digne." Remarqua-t-il. "Très bien, êtes-vous prêts à répondre à mes questions?"

_"Tant que nous ne devons pas t'en révéler trop sur l'intrigue."_ Sourit Crefollet.

"L'intrigue?" Demanda Armand. "Qu'est-ce que vous...?"

_"Crois-tu que la vie est scénarisée?"_ Demanda Crehelf. _"Comme un évènement théâtral que vous, les humains, trouvez si attirant de temps en temps?"_

Armand commença à répondre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Crefadet.

_"Ou, crois-tu au destin?"_ Demanda-t-il.

"Je n'y ai franchement jamais réfléchi." Répondit Armand. "Mais, je n'aime pas l'idée que je n'ai pas le contrôle de mes propres décisions."

_"Personne n'a vraiment le contrôle de leurs propres décisions."_ Dit Crefollet. _"Pas même nous. Nous sommes uniquement ici parce que c'est un événement pré-écrit dans le temps."_

"Est-ce arrivé au Seigneur Aaron?" Demanda Armand.

_"Effectivement, oui."_ Répondit Crefadet. _"Mais, il a été incapable de terminer sa quête. Nous savions que ce n'était pas à lui de compléter sa quête. Il a été renvoyé dans sa patrie avec un profond sens de son propre échec."_

_"Cependant, il n'est pas reparti les mains vides."_ Commenta Crehelf. _"Nous lui avons donné l'information que les armées adverses allaient venir essayer de vaincre sa patrie. Et aussi comment l'arrêter."_

_"Nous l'avons envoyé à l'Arbre de l'Origine."_ Continua Crefollet. _"Et il a sollicité un sens de la rédemption en faisant le sacrifice ultime."_

"Comment puis-je savoir que vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire pareil pour moi?" Demanda Armand.

_"Nous avons des visages honnêtes."_ Répondit sèchement Crehelf.

"Touché." Répondit Armand. "Alors, que dois-je faire?"

_"Qu'est-ce que chacun d'entre nous doit faire?"_ Dit Crefadet. _"Quelque chose a été perdu. Un objet qui peut offrir la réponse à toute question que n'importe quelle personne a."_

_"Tu devras utiliser la carte pour le trouver."_ Remarqua Crefollet, en désignant le socle en pierre.

Armand s'arrêta, avant de s'avancer et regarder.

En regardant la forme de l'île, et les différentes zones autour d'elle, il réalisa qu'il savait ce que c'était.

"C'est Verger." Murmura-t-il. "Pas vrai?"

_"En effet."_ Commenta Crehelf. _"L'île que tu connais en tant que Verger. Nous la référons à quelque chose d'autre."_

_"Nous l'avons appelé Vongolh."_ Ajouta Crefollet.

Armand passa son doigt sur le contour de l'île, en réfléchissant dessus.

"Des indications?" Demanda-t-il.

_"Aurais-tu vraiment besoin d'elles?"_ Demanda Crefollet. _"Juste..."_

_"Regarde où elles se retrouvent."_ Offrit Crefadet.

Un Crehelf furieux se retourna, et foudroya le Pokémon Volonté du regard.

"Maintenant, vous venez juste de dire quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas du dire." Remarqua Armand. "Tant pis, je vais me remettre en route, et..."

_"Pas si vite."_ Siffla Crehelf. _"Puisque ton défi de preuve a été plus ou moins rendu superflu, tu dois maintenant montrer ce que tu vaux d'une autre façon."_

Armand grogna intérieurement, alors que les trois Pokémons des Lacs de Sinnoh commencèrent à l'encercler.

"Je sais juste que ça ne va pas être plaisant." Murmura Armand à lui-même.

_"Es-tu prêt pour le défi?"_ Demanda Crefollet.

"En fait, je ne..." Commença à dire Armand, avec un profond sens de crainte le remplir.

_"Trop tard."_ Dit Crefadet, tandis que les trois Pokémons des Lacs de Sinnoh commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue.

Presque à l'instant, il abaissa sa main vers le dos de son manteau, en cherchant une Pokéball avec laquelle se défendre.

_"Tu as perdu quelque chose?"_ Demanda Crehelf.

* * *

Quelque part ailleurs, Lucario extirpa finalement le courage de descendre de la colline, et de voir ce qui se passait.

Il n'était pas un Pokémon lâche par nature, mais après avoir vu quels effets d'exposition à l'Aura pure et non diluée pouvaient faire à ses sens, ce n'était pas un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre à la légère. La dernière fois que s'était arrivé, il avait attaqué son dresseur et lui avait presque causé de graves dégâts.

Et c'était quelque chose qu'il était prêt à repasser par là.

En prenant de grandes respirations, en essayant de bloquer la sonnerie dans sa tête, Lucario sprinta à travers la brume bleue qui menaça de surmonter sa vision et son sens de la concentration.

_"Plus je bouge vite... Plus les chances que ça aveugle mon jugement sont faibles."_

Alors que ses pattes s'écrasèrent sur le sol, il sentit quelque chose de petit et dur se connecter contre une de ses griffes.

Lucario baissa les yeux, et vit une orbe rouge et blanche à ses pieds.

* * *

_"Tu n'as que tes capacités de l'Aura pour survivre."_ Dit Crehelf, tandis qu'Armand termina de chercher des Pokéballs.

"Où sont mes Pokémons?" Cria Armand, sa voix résonnant à travers la chambre.

_"Tu ne les as pas amenés avec toi."_ Remarqua Crefollet.

La lumière blanche étant dégagée par les trois Pokémons commença à s'étendre, jusqu'à ce que les trois mèches énergétiques touchent Armand.

Il siffla de douleur, alors que la lumière brûla sa peau, même à travers ses vêtements.

"Ça fait mal." Grogna-t-il.

_"Et ça fini._" Dit Crefadet, alors que la douleur disparue soudainement sans crier gare de la rupture presque instantanée dans ses courts éclats lancinantes.

Ensuite, Armand se sentit disparaître.

* * *

Il réapparut, mais il n'était pas de retour sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante.

Du moins, pas dans la version normale du monde de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante.

"Oh merde." Murmura Armand, tandis qu'il regarda autour de l'endroit.

Le ciel de la nuit, au-dessus de lui, était un mélange d'un bleu de minuit et d'un rouge sang profond, montrant qu'il n'était pas quelque part où il voulait être.

"Où suis-je désormais?" Cria Armand.

Alors qu'il attendit une réponse, en sachant que ça pourrait être futile, il regarda autour de la zone.

En fait, le paysage sembla être relativement familier à la partie de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante où il se trouvait avant d'entrer dans la chambre de l'Aura.

Les ruines étaient derrière lui, mais elles étaient proprement lavées de tout signe distinctif.

Aucune prophétie. Aucune orbe dorée.

En secouant la tête, Armand fut alors surpris par une voix dans sa tête.

_"C'est une version du Monde Distorsion créée par l'Aura."_ Dit la 'voix' de Crehelf. _"Tu dois t'échapper d'ici, en utilisant tes capacités de l'Aura. Cependant, je ne te mentirais pas. Il y aura des défis. Des défis si terrifiants que tu ne peux pas commencer à les imaginer."_

"Eh bien, ne gâchez pas la surprise." Répondit sèchement Armand. "J'anticipe vraiment ça. Et vous menacez de la ruiner."

Il soupira.

"Alors, comment...?"

_"Tends la main et concentre-toi."_

En secouant toujours sa tête, Armand ferma ses yeux, et tendit la main avec les sens de l'Aura à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Au même moment, il vit une ligne bleue vive apparaître sur le sol devant lui.

"Suivre la ligne bleue vive." Murmura-t-il. "Comme c'est original."

Avec quelques doutes, il commença à suivre la ligne, en bougeant avec une légère difficulté à travers l'herbe noire et grise.

* * *

"Comment est le Groret?" Demanda Solidad.

"Excellent." Répondit Olly. "Sans doute le meilleur Pokémon que j'ai mangé depuis longtemps. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu vois à tous les jours."

"Assassin." Murmura quelqu'un d'une table à proximité.

"Hmm." Commenta Solidad. "Végétariens."

Olly se retourna, et regarda l'homme qui avait fait le commentaire.

"Je ne critique pas votre choix de vie." Souligna-t-il. "Alors, que diriez-vous que je vous procure une cuillère, et que vous puissiez me bouffer le derrière."

Il retourna à son repas, en secouant sa tête.

"J'ai toujours aimé le Psykokwak avec un poireau." Dit Solidad, en mangeant un peu plus de son repas.

"Ouais, ce n'est pas un de mes préférés." Répondit Olly. "Je l'aime avec de la sauce et des crêpes, mais pas sec comme tu le manges."

"Alors, je ne peux surmonter ça." Remarqua-t-elle. "Mais, sans blagues, comment se fait-il que ton Tartard soit si fort. On dirait qu'il pourrait me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. D'ailleurs, je suis surprise que tu ne l'utilises pas plus souvent."

Il soupira.

"Eh bien, je n'aime pas utiliser deux types eau dans mon équipe à moins que je dois le faire." Dit Olly. "Mais, le problème c'est que, Pingoleon est mon premier choix de Pokémon de type eau, parce que j'ai une connexion si spéciale avec lui. Il a été mon premier Pokémon et tout ça."

Olly réussit à sourire.

"J'ai l'habitude de me bagarrer avec Tartard en passant." Dit-il. "Chaque fois que je l'ai dans le coin, je fais ça en général. Ça le garde fort, avec sa défense et ses réflexes."

"Je devrais me bagarrer avec lui un jour." Songea Solidad. "J'aimerais bien ça."

"Ouais, tant que tu ne le battes pas trop fortement." Remarqua Olly. "Tu as des supers pouvoirs en passant."

"Et tu me fais encore passer comme un personnage de dessin animé." Sourit-elle.

"Ouais, c'est drôle comment je continue à faire ça." Remarqua-t-il. "Alors, quel était ton premier Pokémon?"

* * *

Armand ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il avait marché. Tout ce qu'il était concentré, était de suivre la ligne bleue, uniquement révélée que par la vision brevetée de l'Aura qu'il utilisait pour le guider.

Il sentit ensuite quelque chose.

Quelque chose de grand, dangereux...

Et il pouvait juré que c'était également laid.

Alors qu'il se rapprocha, Armand plongea en arrière en ouvrant ses yeux.

Il haleta sous le choc, tandis qu'il vit un grand Pokémon gris flotter au-dessus de lui.

"C'est pas vrai!" Dit-il dans l'horreur, en se ruant en arrière à travers l'herbe. "Est-ce que ma journée va mieux aller, ou..."

Ses paroles furent coupées par un cri primal du Pokémon flottant au-dessus de lui.

Il sembla vaguement familier, mais il ne pouvait pas exactement placer nom dessus avec le visage qui flotta au-dessus de lui.

C'était un long corps serpentin gris, avec six flammes noires sur son dos que chacune avait un pic rouge au bout. Sa bouche était cachée par une paire de plaques frontales, qui étaient latéralement ouvertes lorsque la bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait. Il y avait plus de pics comme des protubérances où les jambes seraient, et il y avait quatre pics dorés près du bord de la queue. Le milieu du corps était d'un mélange de noir et de rouge, ainsi que plusieurs pics dorés qui ressemblaient à une cage thoracique.

_"C'est Giratina."_ Lui dit Crehelf. _"Lorsque j'avais dit qu'il y aurait des défis, j'exagérais. Il n'y a qu'un seul défi. Et il est devant toi. Essaie de ne pas mourir."_

Armand jura encore, alors que Crehelf disparut de sa tête.

En prenant plusieurs respirations profondes, il ferma ses yeux, contre son meilleur jugement.

En concentrant sa vision de l'Aura, il vit la ligne bleue vive sur le sol. Et il réussit également à repérer Giratina au-dessus de lui, exposé par une lumière rouge diabolique.

"D'accord." Murmura-t-il, en terminant ses techniques de respiration. "C'est le moment de courir."

Il entendit le rugissement assourdissant de Giratina au-dessus de lui, tandis qu'il commença à sprinter à travers le terrain herbeux, en fonçant sous le corps comme long serpent du Pokémon Renégat.

Avec ses sens renforcés, il entendit les ailes invisibles du Pokémon de type spectre et dragon le pourchasser.

* * *

"Ouais, je reviendrais ici." Dit Olly, alors qu'ils quittèrent tous les deux le restaurant. "Bonne nourriture. Service rapide. Et..."

Il s'arrêta, en voyant quelque chose courir dans la rue.

"C'est quoi ça?" Se demanda-t-il.

Solidad regarda la forme furibonde, la reconnaissant.

"Est-ce...?" Commença-t-elle à demander.

"Lucario." Dit Olly, tandis que le Pokémon Aura vint s'arrêter devant eux, en haletant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il..."

Le Pokémon de type combat et acier commença à leur aboyer, avant de faire de sérieux gestes de patte.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?" Demanda Solidad.

"Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive." Dit Olly. "Exact?"

"Rarggh!" Répondit Lucario, en approuvant, et en faisant signe.

En se regardant l'un l'autre, Olly et Solidad commencèrent à suivre le Pokémon Aura.

* * *

En haletant, Armand continua à sprinter à travers le monde étrange, n'osant pas ralentir. Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences qui pourraient se produire si le Pokémon de type spectre et dragon le rattraperait.

Tandis qu'il s'abattit au-dessus de lui, Armand tomba rapidement sur le sol, en sentant la ruée d'air dans le dos de son cou.

Ne s'arrêtant pas trop longtemps, il se releva rapidement et recommença à sprinter, en maintenant sa concentration attentive sur la ligne bleue vive, qui commença à devenir plus lumineuse et plus épaisse.

En prenant une brève seconde pour lever les yeux, il vit un grand objet bleu au loin.

_"Tu approches de ta sortie."_ Dit Crehelf à l'intérieur de sa tête.

L'interruption soudaine était suffisant pour lui presque sortir de sa foulée.

Presque.

En pompant ses bras plus vite, il essaya d'augmenter sa vitesse, voulant sortir d'ici avant que Giratina réussisse à avoir un autre passage vers lui.

Il avait en quelque sorte remarqué qu'après avoir fait une passe pour essayer de l'attraper, Giratina l'avait paresseusement suivi à travers le ciel, en gardant un œil d'abeille sur ses progrès. Ensuite, à chaque minute ou deux, il s'abattrait pour essayer de bondir.

Armand avait réussi à esquiver chaque attaque unique jusqu'ici. Mais, il ne manquait pas de continuer à essayer de le faire.

Il ne pouvait qu'avoir de la chance tellement de fois.

Cette pensée traversa son esprit, tandis qu'il était au rythme du grand portail bleu comme objet.

Ensuite, Giratina fondit et ratissa un de ses griffes sur son dos.

Armand hurla de douleur, en perdant son élan et en s'écrasant au sol, le souffle l'avait renversé alors qu'il atterrit sur son estomac.

En grognant de douleur, tandis que la forte douleur dans son dos continua à faire mal.

En sachant toujours qu'il devait sortir d'ici, Armand prit une profonde inspiration, évaluant ses blessures.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est là-bas?" Cria Solidad, en devançant Olly pour courir à côté de Lucario.

"D'accord, c'est carrément pas juste." Murmura Olly.

Il pouvait voir à quoi elle faisait référence.

Un grand objet bleu flotta dans les airs au loin.

À côté de ruines très familières.

"Pas encore ce foutu endroit." Grogna-t-il.

* * *

Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son dos. Les blessures ouvertes faisaient un mal de chien.

Mais, heureusement, rien ne semblait être cassé.

Armand vit Giratina planer au-dessus de lui, regardant et attendant presque qu'il abandonne la fuite.

"Comme si ça allait arriver." Marmonna Armand en serrant les dents.

Il prit, lentement, une profonde inspiration, et se releva.

En avançant, il courra vers l'objet comme portail.

Avec un dernier plongeon, et en sentant Giratina à proximité, il sauta vers le portail bleu.

* * *

"Je me demande ce que ça fait." Remarqua Solidad, alors qu'ils regardèrent tous les deux le portail.

"Qui sait." Dit Olly, avant qu'un personnage vêtu en bleu s'écrase à travers lui, et le plaqua sur le sol.

"Fils de pute!" Hurla Olly, en criant de douleur.

Solidad regarda le portail, qui disparut rapidement.

Armand leva instantanément le bras vers son épaule, vérifiant quelque chose.

Il était surpris lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle était intacte.

"C'est bizarre." Réfléchit Armand. "Très bizarre."

Il entendit Olly grogner de douleur.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit-il. "Je ne savais pas que tu te trouvais ici."

Alors qu'il se releva, et regarda autour de lui, il entendit la voix de Crehelf dans sa tête pour une dernière fois.

_"N'oublie pas ton prix en or. Tu l'as mérité. Et tu en auras de besoin."_

Un petit rire se suivit, tandis qu'Armand se retourna pour trouver l'orbe dorée dans les ruines, sous la prophétie.

"Je vois." Murmura-t-il, en tendant la main pour la sortir.

Cette fois il l'empocha, ne voulant pas retourner dans la chambre de l'Aura.

"Je crois qu'elles t'appartiennent." Dit Solidad, en prenant les Pokéballs d'Armand.

Il lui les prit, étant reconnaissant de les récupérer.

Olly se releva lentement, et marcha très délicatement.

Pour la première fois, Armand sembla vraiment les remarquer.

"Curieux de vous voir ici." Remarqua-t-il. "Quelles sont les chances?"

* * *

"Comment ça s'est passé?" Demanda Steven, tandis qu'Armand entra dans la pièce.

Armand ne répondit pas, choisissant plutôt de placer l'orbe dorée sur la table.

"T'as déjà vu un truc comme ça avant?" Dit-il.

Steven la regarda, avant de secouer sa tête.

"Jamais." Répondit-il.

Armand soupira.

"Tu as une carte de Verger?" Demanda-t-il. "Ainsi qu'un crayon et une règle?"

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça?" Se demanda Steven, en atteignant une armoire.

Il déposa les objets devant Armand, qui ouvrit instantanément la bouche et commença à relever les points.

Steven ne dit rien, en regardant simplement, tandis qu'Armand mesura et traça pendant les cinq prochaines minutes.

Finalement, il leva les yeux, avec un sourire.

"Je sais désormais où il faut que j'aille." Dit-il, en élevant la carte, pour pointer un point entre les trois îles. "Le seul endroit où les intersections des trois îles se rencontrent. C'est là que je compte aller ensuite."

* * *

**La quête d'Armand a pris une tournure très intéressante. Jusqu'où ça va le mener?**


	40. Célébration Et Retour

Chapitre 40. Célébration Et Retour.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly a visité la tombe de Cynthia sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, tandis qu'Armand s'est retrouvé dans une chambre étrange et mystérieuse quelque part ailleurs que sur l'île. Il a reçu la visite de Crehelf, Crefadet et Crefollet, qui lui a dit qu'il devait prendre part à une quête. Cependant, un échappement de la bouche de Crefadet signifiait qu'il devait faire ses preuves. Les trois Pokémons des Lacs de Sinnoh le déposèrent dans un monde étrange, où il était poursuivi par Giratina. Pendant ce temps, son Lucario est allé chercher de l'aide sous la forme d'Olly et de Solidad. Ils sont arrivés juste à temps pour trouver Armand, qui réalisa qu'il savait où aller..._

* * *

"Viens!" Exhorta Sacha. "Allons-y."

"Attends." Dit Jim, grognon, alors qu'il s'assit dans le Centre Pokémon de Fortron Ville, en regardant la télé. "Je veux rester ici pendant environ quelques heures. Je ne veux pas rater ça."

"Ce n'est qu'une partie de soccer." Souligna Sacha. "Nous pourrions nous rendre à Sacrémenti en ce moment."

"Ouais, mais quelques heures dans les deux cas ne feront aucune différence." Renvoya Jim. "Vas-y. Tu peux penser à tes stratégies pour le prochain match, et Flora peut faire ce qu'elle veut."

Il soupira.

"Écoute ma sœur joue à cette partie." Insista Jim. "Je veux juste la voir bien réussir."

C'était au tour de Sacha de soupirer.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que nous ne sommes peut-être pas fait pour être des compagnons de voyage?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je crois que des gens pensent à ça depuis un moment." Sourit Jim.

"Très bien!" Répondit Sacha. "Je pourrais aller faire un peu d'entraînement avec Pyroli. Voir s'il peut élever sa force."

"Parce qu'il en a de besoin." Murmura Jim.

"J'ai juste l'impression que Pyroli a peut-être été un peu négligé dans l'entraînement." Continua Sacha. "Après tout... Ou je pourrais prendre un peu de repos."

Il s'arrêta.

"D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute." Continua-t-il à dire. "J'ai simplement obtenu Pyroli à un moment tardif. Et par conséquent, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de..."

"Fais simplement ce que tu as à faire." Grogna Jim.

Sacha se retourna, et retourna vers sa chambre.

"Je crois que je vais aller retrouver Flora." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

_"Et voici les Pokésports, nous avons l'ouverture de la saison de soccer, avec Acajou qui joue à Frimapic, sur l'infâme terrain de plastique. Bien sûr, une nécessité en raison du type de terre ferme qui se trouve à Frimapic."_

_"C'est vrai, nous attendons simplement que les deux équipes viennent des entraîneurs, mais nous savons qu'Acajou jouera dans leurs vêtements territoriaux noirs, marrons et blancs, une combinaison de couleurs qui a été mal prise par les fans. Frimapic, l'équipe locale jouera dans leurs vêtements blancs et bleus. Bien sûr, les célèbres couleurs portées par la championne d'arène de Frimapic."_

_"Comment voyez-vous ce match aller, Jason?"_

_"Eh bien, Frimapic va parfaitement de l'avant. Je peux les voir marquer au moins une fois. Pas même le Grand Carvanha peut les empêcher d'y parvenir."_

_"Bien sûr, Tom Soprano, le nouvel entraîneur d'Acajou amené au cours de la fermeture de saison, a tenté d'éradiquer ses idées sur son équipe. Il va les rendre compétitifs, un élément qu'ils manquaient distinctement avec l'entraîneur précédent Bob Jones."_

_"Qu'en est-il des recrues de Soprano?"_

_"Eh bien, il a recruté Nate Harding des Vagabonds de Myokara. Ce sera une perte pour Myokara, parce que leur défense va lui manquer. En fait, je pense que Myokara pourrait se faire aplatir cette saison. Ils ont une bonne défense, mais ils ont du mal à marquer des buts. Et ça ne prend qu'un seul but, pour remporter un match, si l'autre équipe ne peut pas marquer. Et il n'y a aucun doute que Harding est l'un des meilleurs gardiens là-bas. Il a également recruté Daniel Folk de Bonaugure, le jeune joueur qu'on dirait qu'il sera un rabatteur mondiale dans le futur. Il a à peu près tout dans son casier. Il peut jouer au large, jouer dans le milieu, jouer derrière l'avant, à la défense. Bon recrutement. Je suis surpris que Bonaugure l'ai laissé partir. Mais, bon, l'argent parle."_

_"Et puis, il y a Mégane Jacobs. Bien sûr, elle provient d'une célèbre famille assez sportive. Demi sœur de l'ancienne championne de Sinnoh. Frère finaliste de Verger et ancien vainqueur de la ligue de Johto. Père d'un célèbre professionnel du Pokévolanneau."_

_"Ouais, bien qu'elle ne soit pas une personne populaire ici. Elle se fait huer par la foule, mais je suis sûr qu'elle peut se secouer."_

_"Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, les fans de Frimapic ont effectivement un certain sens de l'arrogance. Pourtant, par tradition, il est rare que les femmes jouent dans le professionnel. Mais, si elles sont assez bonnes, alors je n'ai aucun problème avec ça."_

_"Eh bien, Soprano ne la ferait pas commencer si elle n'était pas assez douée. Ça, nous le savons."_

_"Très bien, nous avons les équipes. Pour Frimapic, les nouvelles recrues Pacheco, Howard et Thura commencent tous respectivement, à l'arrière droite, au centre du milieu du terrain et à gauche. Donc, c'est Bart dans le but, une défense à quatre de Pacheco, Roberto, Constantine et Cink. Au milieu du terrain, ils ont Piqué, Howard, Alan et Thura, avec Owner et McDougal en avant. Pour Acajou, c'est Harding dans le but, à travers la défense, Maguire, Edwin, Burton et King. Dans le milieu du terrain trois, il y a Folk, Evans et Astio. Et la ligne de front concerne Price, Jacobs et McBride."_

_"Alors, est-ce qu'Acajou, les candidats de relégation éternels peuvent réaliser un choc majeur ici?"_

_"Ils le peuvent, mais ce n'est pas plausible."_

* * *

_"Alors, nous allons commencer cette partie, les deux équipes sont sur le terrain, et prêtes à jouer."_

_"Et Cink passe dans le défi de Ross King, et roule gracieusement le ballon dans le filet, après le plongeon désespéré de Nate Smith. Frimapic Deux. Acajou Zéro."_

Jim grogna, alors que Frimapic monta 2 - 0.

"Je déteste voir ça arriver." Murmura-t-il, tandis que Nightmare entra dans la pièce, le hall du Centre Pokémon de Fortron Ville.

Il jeta un œil pour voir Jim regarder la partie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim leva les yeux vers lui.

"Je regarde la partie." Répondit-il.

Nightmare fixa la télé.

"Du fusil! Bleu 18, bleu 18! Hutt, Hutt!"

Il créa une Ball'Ombre, en forme de ballon en forme ovale, et la jeta dans les airs.

Jim roula les yeux.

"Mauvais type de ballon." Remarqua-t-il.

C'était au tour de Nightmare de rouler les yeux.

"Oh." Dit-il. "Je n'en ai plus de besoin, hein?"

Il jeta la Ball'Ombre par-dessus son épaule, ne la voyant pas toucher un dresseur confiant sur le dos de la tête, l'assommant.

Nightmare se retourna, en voyant Jim secouer la tête.

"Bon." Dit Nightmare. "Je crois que je vais aller manger quelques rêves. Alors, si tu me cherches..."

Il se retourna, et s'enfuit.

"Mais, il est neuf heures du matin!" Hurla Jim.

"Quelqu'un devrait dormir." Renvoya Nightmare. "Sans doute Sacha. Je l'ai vu ronfler comme un Ronflex tout a l'heure."

Jim secoua sa tête, avant de revenir à la partie.

Ça l'entraîna à secouer sa tête encore plus.

* * *

_"Evans passe le ballon dans la zone, Jacobs se lève au second poteau, et le botte... ET ACAJOU A ÉGALISÉ! De deux buts, ils ont ramené l'égalité grâce à Scott Price, qui a tiré dans le coup de Mégane Jacobs."_

Jim sauta, en frappant l'air.

"Oh oui!" Cria-t-il.

_"Et la foule se tournent sur les joueurs de Frimapic, en leur donnant d'énormes abus. Et l'ambiance devient horrible. Des pièces de monnaie sont jetées sur le terrain, et les intendants semblent inquiets. Ils sentent qu'il pourrait y avoir des ennuis avec la foule."_

* * *

"Aha." Dit Nightmare, tandis qu'il tomba sur le dos de Sacha, le réveillant. "Tu es réveillé."

"Je dormais." Murmura Sacha. "Il faut croire que je me suis couché et que j'ai fait un petit somme."

"Ne devrais-tu pas t'entraîner ou quelque chose comme ça?" Demanda Nightmare.

"J'en avais l'intention." Répondit Sacha. "Tu as vu Flora quelque part?"

Nightmare secoua sa tête.

"J'ai vu Jim qui semblait dépressif." Répondit-il. "C'est tout."

"D'accord." Dit Sacha. "Alors, tu as envie de t'entraîner avec Pyroli?"

"Ouais, je pourrais utiliser un échauffement facile." Répondit Nightmare.

Sacha le foudroya du regard.

"Vois la vérité en face." Dit Nightmare. "Ce Pyroli est un peu une mauviette."

"Voilà pourquoi il a besoin de s'endurcir." Répondit Sacha, en ouvrant une Pokéball, et en envoyant Pyroli.

Le Pokémon Flamme cligna légèrement des yeux.

Nightmare sourit, avant d'utiliser instantanément Etonnement sur lui.

Le Pokémon de type feu alla instantanément se cacher sous le lit de Sacha.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça?" Exigea Sacha.

"Juste pour voir ce qui allait arriver." Répondit Nightmare, en étant presque mort de rire. "Et ça en valait la peine."

Sacha le foudroya du regard, avant d'essayer de convaincre Pyroli de sortir sous le lit.

* * *

_"Et nous sommes dans les dernières secondes ici au Stade de Frimapic. C'est actuellement dans une impasse avec chaque équipe à deux buts chacun. Acajou a un coup de pied de coin, et ils ont emmené la plupart de leurs joueurs pour ça. Ils ont cinq, six, sept joueurs dans la zone. Et Daniel Folk est sur le point de prendre le coup de pied de coin. il se tient, en attendant le coup de sifflet. L'arbitre souffle, et il frappe du pied droit dans la zone... "_

Jim sauta dans les airs.

_"ET MÉGANE JACOBS MARQUE LE BUT GAGNANT LORS DE LA CINQUIÈME MINUTE DU TEMPS ADDITIONNEL! Les joueurs de Frimapic ne peuvent pas y croire. Le gérant ne peut pas y croire. La foule est furieuse, et je crois qu'il y aura des problèmes d'ici peu. Jacobs tourne loin, en célébrant son but avec aplomb."_

Jim frappa l'air, courant, en câlinant l'Infirmière Joëlle et le Leveinard de service, avant de courir à l'étage.

_"Et nous pensions qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance, mais les partisans de voyage d'Acajou deviennent absolument fous dans les gradins à notre gauche. Ils ne vont pas repartir à Johto sobres ce soir."_

_"C'est la première fois qu'ils ont gagné leur match d'ouverture de saison au cours des six dernières années!"_

* * *

"Où étais-tu passée?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Flora entra dans la pièce.

"Je suis juste allée prendre une marche." Dit-elle. "J'avais besoin d'air. Qu'as-tu fait?"

"Dormir." Avoua Sacha, un peu honteusement. "Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup la nuit dernière."

"Quoi?" Demanda Flora. "Dans quelle chambre te trouvais-tu?"

"Je parle de dormir." Dit-il.

"Oh." Répondit-elle, tandis que Jim s'écrasa à l'intérieur, un grand sourire sur son visage.

"J'AIME TOUT LE MONDE!" Dit-il, en faisant un câlin à Flora.

Il sauta ensuite et câlina Sacha et Pikachu, avant de regarder Nightmare, qui était assis sur le lit qui se curait les dents.

"Touche-moi." Dit Nightmare. "Et tu vas te faire assassiner."

"Ah, d'accord." Répondit Jim, en reculant légèrement.

"Tu es prêt à partir?" Demanda Sacha, presque à l'instant.

"Franchement!" Cria Jim. "Tu penses beaucoup trop au combat. Allons fêter. J'offre à boire à tout le monde."

"Il est neuf heures du matin, Jim." Dit Flora, légèrement agacée.

"En fait, il est presque onze heures." Répondit Jim. "Et il y aura beaucoup à boire maintenant de toute façon."

"Pas question!" S'écria Sacha. "Sacrémenti."

Jim regarda Nightmare.

"Je paie pour que vous vous défonciez tous au Bar Ponyta Volant." Dit Jim.

Une Pokéball s'ouvrit et Shaymin apparut sur le lit.

"J'appuie cette proposition." S'écria le Pokémon Gratitude.

"Je suis d'accord avec la proposition qui se traduit par beaucoup de boisson." Dit Nightmare.

"Merde!" S'écria Sacha.

Il regarda Flora, qui avait un regard peiné sur son visage.

"J'imagine que ça serait sympa de prendre un verre tranquille." Dit-elle.

"Ahh, ne me fais pas ça." Supplia Sacha.

Nightmare soupira, en s'avançant vers Flora et en posa une main sur son bras.

"Je vais le convaincre." Dit-il, avec un sourire.

Le Pokémon Ombre regarda Sacha.

"Dresseur." Dit-il, en ayant l'air très respectueux. "Bon, je dois endurer beaucoup de merde de ta part. Tu me forces à combattre comme ton esclave personnel. Donc, je vais t'offrir un ultimatum. Sois tu viens célébrer avec ton ami, parce qu'il est évidemment de bonne humeur. En plus, il y a de l'alcool gratuit. Et ça ne peut pas être mauvais."

Nightmare sourit.

"Ou, je vais commencer à te donner des cauchemars. Navré pour le jeu de mots."

"Tu es la seule chose qui me donne des cauchemars lorsque je suis réveillé." Marmonna Sacha.

"Excuse-moi." Dit gentiment Nightmare.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Rien." Répondit-il. "Je ne sais pas..."

"Descends de la foutu barrière!" Explosa Nightmare, en s'avançant vers Sacha, et en le faisant marcher comme une grenouille à l'extérieur de la porte. "Ça va te laisser des échardes dans tes fesses."

En se regardant l'un l'autre, Flora et Jim secouèrent leurs têtes et sortirent.

* * *

"Qui est pour le karaoké?" Dit Nightmare.

"Non!" Répondirent instantanément Sacha, Flora et Jim.

"Je ne rechanterais pas La Lumière de ma Vie." Remarqua Flora. "Non, sauf si je dois le faire. Je ne me souviens même plus des putains de mots au-dessus de ma tête."

"C'est notre chanson." Dit joyeusement Sacha. "Ça l'a toujours été. Ça le sera toujours."

Il se tenait là contentement pendant un moment, avant que Nightmare le frappe derrière la tête.

"Moins de paroles, plus de boisson."

Les trois dresseurs, plus Nightmare et Pikachu, regardèrent autour du bar, en voyant qu'une petite fête était en cours. Il y avait des gobelets de punch dans le coin, ainsi que plusieurs arnaqueurs qui essayèrent d'amener les gens à renoncer à leur argent.

Et plusieurs dresseurs, clients et piliers de bar tout autour de la mouture, se parlèrent les uns les autres. Et à l'extérieur de leurs Pokéballs, il y avait plusieurs différents types de Pokémons.

"Sortons-les tous." Dit Sacha, en prenant une poignée de ses Pokéballs.

Flora et Jim firent la même chose, avant qu'ils lancent, tous les trois, les orbes rouges et blanches dans les airs.

* * *

Nightmare ricana, alors qu'il ouvrit la bouteille de Raichu Blanc, et commença à en verser dans le punch laissé par Mustebouee, alors qu'elle alla parler au Crocrodil de Sacha et au Tortank de Flora.

Il leva alors les yeux pour voir le Noctali de Jim le fixer. Un regard vide sur son visage.

"Hé toi!" S'écria Nightmare. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? Ce n'est pas une représentation publique!"

"..."

Le Pokémon Lune le regarda avec un regard vide, en le fixant attentivement.

"Alors, tu veux un concours de regard?" Dit furieusement Nightmare. "Hein?"

Noctali ne répondit toujours pas.

"Je te préviens!" Continua Nightmare. "Je suis le maître du regard. Tu vas grincer des dents et ramper sous l'œil perçant de mon regard. Je vais regarder dans ton âme, et te laisser une épave de brûlé."

Il réduit ses yeux vers le Pokémon Ténèbres, avant de cligne accidentellement des yeux.

"Merde!" S'écria Nightmare. "Ce n'est pas juste. j'avais de la poussière dans mon œil."

Il secoua la tête, avant de voir Jim et ses quatre autres Pokémons revenir, ainsi que Mustebouee.

Nightmare vida rapidement le contenu dans le gobelet, et jeta la bouteille dans son estomac.

Flora s'approcha avec Jim, en secouant sa tête.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ai fait." Dit-elle. "Je n'arrive physiquement pas à croire qu'il été assez débile pour faire ça."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Le crétin vient de se faire absolument massacrer au Poker." Dit Jim.

"Combien a-t-il perdu?" Répondit Nightmare, en essayant de ne pas rire.

"250." Marmonna Flora, en secouant sa tête.

"Tu as raison." Dit Nightmare. "C'est un crétin."

En haussant ses épaules, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où son dresseur secouait toujours sa tête, avec incrédule et mécréance.

"..."

Noctali regarda la scène avec incrédulité.

Nightmare se retourna ensuite, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Ne lui dis pas." Emboucha-t-il.

* * *

Noctali regarda Mustebouee laper un peu de son punch.

"Hé, Mustebouee." Dit Shaymin, en se retournant.

Il était légèrement surpris par la façon dont ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

_"Eh bien, regardez qui voilà."_ Marmonna Mustebouee. _"Monsieur je n'ai pas le cran à s'engager dans une relation. Même si ce qu'est censé être immoral. Comment ça peut être si mal pour deux Pokémons qui s'aiment bien l'un l'autre de..."_

"Euh..." Répondit Shaymin. "Qu'est-ce que tu...? Est-ce que c'est l'alcool qui parle? Ou est-ce que c'est vraiment toi, Mustebouee?"

* * *

_"Vas-y, petit gars."_ Dit le Brasegali de Flora, en élevant une bouteille. _"Prends une gorgée de ça."_

Le Vibraninf de Jim ouvrit sa bouche, avant que le Pokémon Ardent verse l'épais liquide non pur dans sa bouche.

Les yeux du Pokémon de type dragon et sol commencèrent à bomber, alors qu'il haleta.

_"Cri... Cric, Bruce."_ Haleta Vibraninf. _"Ce truc va poser des cheveux sur ta poitrine. Rien de ces plumes de merde."_

_"Vraiment?"_ Demanda Brasegali. _"Tu trouves?"_

Dusk flotta à côté d'eux, un petit sourire sur son visage.

_"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour toi de le savoir."_ Dit-elle.

Nightmare apparut soudainement de nul part, en chantant.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour moi de te montrer à quel point je t'aime, bébé!" Chanta-t-il.

_"Oh misère."_ Murmura Dusk, tandis qu'elle envoya une Ball'Ombre s'écraser sur lui.

Nightmare s'écrasa immédiatement sur le sol, en grognant de douleur.

Brasegali et Vibraninf se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

_"Donne-moi ce truc, Vib."_ Répondit Brasegali, en pelotant les contenus du Wailord Bleu.

Le Pokémon de type feu et combat s'appuya ensuite sur un grand Pokémon noir, en essayant d'avoir l'air cool.

_"HÉ!"_ S'écria l'Hippodocus de Flora. _"REGARDE OÙ TU T'APPUIES!"_

_"Désolé, vieux."_ Dit Brasegali, avec un sourire honteux sur son visage. _"Je croyais que tu étais une table."_

_"EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'UNE PUTAIN DE TABLE?!"_

* * *

Jim s'appuya contre le bar, en voyant que Flora et Sacha s'amusèrent. Malgré que Flora le fasse garder Luxio à au moins la moitié de la salle loin d'elle.

Il avait même fait sortir sa réplique du chandail d'Acajou au bar.

Quelque chose qui n'échappa à l'homme bombardé à côté de lui. Une personne qui sembla désagréable qui portait une réplique du chandail de Frimapic.

"Pourquoi tu sembles si familier?" Se demanda Jim, en regardant le personnage trapu, avec la tête rasée et plusieurs tatous.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends?!" Répondit le fan bombardé. "Connard d'idiot."

"Ce n'est tout simplement pas agréable." Dit Jim. "Ton équipe s'est fait battre, et alors? Il n'y a pas de quoi..."

Le gangster à la tête rasée le foudroya du regard, avant d'écraser une bouteille de Persian Noir sur le bar.

"On dirait que oui." Dit Jim.

"Ou bien je te découpe en filets maintenant, ou nous le faisons dans un match Pokémon." Dit le gangster.

Jim grogna, en regardant vers ses Pokémons. Mustebouee était presque aussi bombardée que le gars qu'il était sur le point d'affronter. Shaymin sembla comme s'il avait bu l'énorme bol de Persian Noir qui avait été déposé pour le Pokémon. Vibraninf vola à l'envers et Heledelle ne pouvait être vu nul part.

Ça ne laissa...

Il tapa dans ses mains, et Luxio s'approcha en rembourrant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Noctali le fit aussi.

"D'accord." Répondit Jim. "Fais de ton mieux."

Presque instantanément, le gangster envoya un Mackogneur et un Demolosse.

"Oh merde!" Murmura Jim.

* * *

"Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha se retourna, en voyant Jim qui était sur le point de se battre.

"Et il dit que je pense beaucoup trop à me battre." Dit sombrement Sacha. "Hypocrite."

"Restons dans le coin et regardons le spectacle." Dit Flora, en plaçant sa main sur son genou.

Il réussit à faire un petit sourire.

* * *

"Mackogneur, frappe ce Noctali avec Coup-Croix!"

Voyant qu'il avait fait le mouvement apparemment judicieux d'utiliser son type de combat contre le type ténèbres de Noctali, Jim donna immédiatement l'ordre à son Pokémon d'esquiver.

Noctali se renversa gracieusement loin, esquivant le coup.

"Luxio!" Interpella Jim. "Attaque Tonnerre sur Demolosse."

Le Pokémon Étincelle commença à charger de l'électricité, avant de relâcher l'attaque dans le Pokémon Sombre.

Demolosse grimaça de douleur, mais réussit à se débarrasser des effets de l'attaque.

"Mackogneur, frappe Noctali avec l'attaque Mitra-Poing!" Ordonna l'ivrogne. "Demolosse, bloque les attaques qui visent Mackogneur."

Jim soupira.

"Luxio, attaque Onde De Choc!" Ordonna-t-il. "Noctali, Meteores!"

Les deux Pokémons lancèrent leurs attaques vers Mackogneur, uniquement pour que Demolosse saute devant elles, les bloquant avec un grognement et un gémissement de douleur.

Mackogneur émergea ensuite de derrière Demolosse, les quatre poings brillants avec une lumière blanche. Il les écrasa ensuite sur Noctali, décrochant les coups carrément à travers le museau.

Pendant une seconde, rien n'arriva.

Ensuite, Noctali, alla caréner dans les airs à une vitesse incroyable, avant de s'écraser dans une table, la claquant instantanément comme un cure-dent.

_"Ahh non."_ Murmura Luxio, en voyant que Noctali ne bougeait pas. _"Tant pis. C'est le moment de s'en servir. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que le présent."_

Avec une profonde inspiration, il commença à briller avec ne lumière blanche.

"Non!" Dit Jim, surpris, alors que la forme du corps de Luxio commença à changer rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse finalement.

À la place de Luxio, se trouvait un nouveau Luxray évolué.

"Oh ouais!" Dit Jim.

Pour rendre les choses encore mieux, Noctali réussit à se relever lentement, malgré le coup super efficace.

_"Eh bien, ça l'emporte sur ma grande finale de l'évolution."_ Remarqua Luxray.

"..."

L'ivrogne grogna de rage, avant de pointer les deux Pokémons.

"Attaquez Luxray." Ordonna-t-il. "Avant qu'il ai une chance de s'habituer à sa nouvelle forme."

* * *

"Alors, quels sont tes sentiments sur Luxray?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant Flora.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai pas de sentiments forts à propos d'eux." Dit Flora. "Bien qu'il a l'air plutôt mignon."

Sacha planta son visage contre la table.

* * *

Luxray grogna de douleur, en voyant plusieurs étoiles, tandis que Demolosse et Mackogneur l'écrasèrent avec quelques coups vicieux. Une attaque Machouille ici, un Coup-Croix là. Un Crocs Feu à la tête, et un Corps Perdu au sol.

Ensuite, il y avait le puissant son d'une attaque lancée, et une attaque Psyko s'écrasa dans le Mackogneur, envoyant immédiatement le Pokémon de type combat s'écraser dans le mur.

Sans surprise, le Pokémon de type combat était KO.

Même avec un œil fermé gonflé, Noctali réussit presque à faire un sourire.

Nightmare se promena, en évaluant les dégâts.

Il sourit à Noctali.

"Yo, Dawg!" S'écria-t-il.

Cette fois, Noctali réussit à faire un sourire vers le Pokémon de type spectre et poison. Il retourna ensuite au match.

"Même pas tant en guise de remerciement?" Demanda Nightmare, en se plaignant. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce monde?"

Noctali sauta en avant, et utilisa Damocles dans Demolosse, envoyant instantanément le Pokémon de type ténèbres et feu au sol. La puissante attaque physique était suffisante, en liaison avec les attaques électriques déclenchés par Luxio / Luxray, pour mettre le Pokémon Sombre KO.

"Et la victoire est à moi." Murmura Jim, en voyant Nightmare observer nonchalamment des coulisses, tout en buvant du Persian Noir dans un vase qu'il avait prit quelque part.

"La victoire est peut-être à toi." Ricana l'ivrogne, avant de retirer un couteau. "Mais, c'est la fin de ta vie."

Il chargea, en bougeant plus rapidement que son ivresse le suggéra.

Alors qu'il vit les doigts de son agresseur, Jim vit un tatouage distinct d'un Demolosse à trois têtes sur lui.

"Merde!" Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il s'écarta sur le côté, esquivant le coup de couteau.

Il prit ensuite une grande respiration, et relâcha un coup de pied rotatif dans le dos de l'attaque, l'envoyant s'écraser sur la table que Noctali avait fracassée.

"Tu es l'un des voleurs qui a volé mon Shaymin." Dit-il, alors que Nightmare se promena.

Il regarda Jim, ensuite le sbire au sol, ensuite encore Jim.

"Mais où as-tu appris ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim sourit.

"Entraînement au combat lorsque que je me suis joint aux G-Men." Dit-il. "Première nécessité."

"Tu veux dire qu'il faut que tu sois actuellement en état de te battre?" Répondit Nightmare, avec incrédulité. "Ils doivent être très désespérés s'ils t'ont dans leurs rangs."

"Je vais essayer d'oublier que tu as dit ça." Dit sèchement Jim.

Il sortit une paire de menottes de son dos.

"Et tu gardes ceci avec toi, parce que...?" Demanda Nightmare. "Tu les gardes pour lorsque tu vas retrouver Mélina?"

"Dégage de mon dos!" Dit furieusement Jim, alors qu'il menotta le sbire ivre.

Nightmare se promena vers l'autre côté de la table cassée, en souriant à l'imbécile qui se réveilla lentement.

"Tu as le droit de garder le silence." Dit-il. "Tout ce que tu diras, peut et sera retourné contre toi."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, en sentant l'air, avant de regarder le sbire blessé.

"Et tu as également le droit de faire trempette dans ta propre urine."

* * *

"Alors, il t'a attaqué?" Demanda l'Agent Jenny.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim. "Écoutez, Agent Jenny. Je ne veux pas vous dire comment faire votre travail..."

Il se replia, avant de sortir son badge G-Men et de l'élever.

"Il est un sbire qui travaille pour une organisation criminelle connue en tant que les Coppingers." Dit Jim. "Je suis certain que vous allez garder ça en tête."

"Bien sûr." Répondit l'Agent Jenny.

Elle regarda une paires d'agents junior traîner le garde loin, avant de se retourner vers Jim.

"Merci de ton aide." Dit-elle.

Jim secoua sa tête, en regardant la police partir.

Il se retourna, en regardant le barman.

"Alors..." Dit le barman. "Tu as presque détruit cet endroit."

Jim laissa échapper un petit sourire, avant de lancer une pièce au barman.

"Désolé pour ce désordre." Dit-il, avant de se retourner et de partir très vite.

"Hé, fils de pu...!" Cria le barman.

* * *

Jim marcha dehors, pour trouver Sacha et Flora, ainsi que tous leurs Pokémons qui l'attendirent.

"Ça s'est bien passé." Répondit-il, en haussant ses épaules.

"Allons-nous aller à Sacrémenti, maintenant?" Demanda Sacha, en ayant l'air impatient.

Jim sourit.

"À moins que tu ais envie d'une petite revanche." Dit-il.

"Excuse-moi?" Répondit Sacha.

"Tu as bien entendu." Sourit Jim.

* * *

**Il y a une chose à retenir dans ce chapitre : Il ne faut jamais laisser Sacha jouer au Poker.**


	41. Une Revanche Précaire

Chapitre 41. Une Revanche Précaire.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim a regardé un peu de soccer, et après que son équipe ait gagné, il a sorti Sacha, Flora et tous leurs Pokémons pour célébrer. Cependant, la célébration est devenue rugueuse, alors que Nightmare a enrichi les boissons de Mustebouee, Brasegali s'est bombardé sur le Wailord Bleu et moins surprenant, Nightmare s'est pris une Ball'Ombre par Dusk. Ensuite, Jim s'est impliqué dans un match avec un fan de Frimapic ivre, qui s'est avéré être un sbire Coppinger. Jim a relâché son Noctali et son Luxio contre un Mackogneur et un Demolosse. Luxio a également évolué en Luxray, après avoir pensé que Noctali avait été vaincu. Les deux Pokémons ont réussi à vaincre leurs adversaires, et le sbire a été arrêté par l'agent Jenny. Jim a ensuite demandé à Sacha s'il avait envie d'une revanche..._

* * *

_"Eh bien."_ Remarqua Luxray. _"C'est différent."_

Le Pokémon de type électrique était assis entre Flora et Jim sur le téléphérique, qui repartait vers Pierropolis. Sacha avait déjà prit les devants tôt pour essayer de trouver un endroit à Pierropolis pour qu'ils aient un match tous les deux.

À la surprise du Pokémon récemment évolué, Flora avait distraitement sa main sur le dos de son cou, et le caressa.

Jim était également un peu surpris.

"Alors, j'imagine que tu n'as plus le moindre problème avec mon Pokémon désormais." Dit-il, en regardant Flora avec un regard légèrement glacé.

"Hé, ma petite peur irrationnelle était avec Luxio." Répondit Flora, en haussant les épaules. "Pas Luxray."

"Tu es vraiment une petite..." Commença à dire Jim, avant de secouer sa tête. "C'est pas grave. Je ne vais honnêtement pas entrer là-dedans."

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"En fait, je trouve que Luxray est plutôt mignon." Dit Flora.

Jim ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Flora?!" S'écria-t-il. "Tu as une peur mortelle de Luxio, tellement qu'à chaque fois que je l'ai laissé sortir pour de la nourriture, tu devais utiliser ton Hippodocus pour t'assurer qu'il reste loin de toi. Maintenant, qu'il est un Luxray, tu trouves qu'il est mignon."

_"Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant."_ Murmura Luxray.

Jim regarda par la fenêtre à la porte, en voyant un personnage familier vêtu d'une veste bleu les attendre et leur envoyer la main.

"On dirait que nous sommes sur le point de reprendre la route." Dit-il. "Je me demande s'il a trouvé un endroit."

Flora sauta et commença à renvoyer la main.

* * *

Le sbire à la tête rasé grogna, alors qu'il se réveilla dans la cellule.

"Quelqu'un est réveillé."

Il leva immédiatement les yeux, en voyant un homme en costume pointu assis à l'extérieur de la cellule. Il avait les cheveux d'une couleur légèrement argentée.

"Mais qui es-tu?" Exigea-t-il.

"Je suis ton avocat." Ria le personnage. "Eh bien, c'est ce que je lui ai dit."

Il se raidit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment?"

"Eh bien, c'est la véritable question, pas vrai?" Répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés. "Passons à travers cette merde. Je sais que tu es un Coppinger. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est était-ce simplement un accident isolé de t'être fait arrêter dans cette ville. Ou étais-tu là sous les ordres de quelqu'un?"

Le sbire le foudroya du regard.

"Je ne compte pas te cracher le morceau."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien, ne le fais pas alors." Répondit-il. "Reste ici et pourri."

Il sourit.

"Oh, et en passant. Beaucoup de gens ont été assassinés hier. Ça serait une tragédie s'il y avait des preuves irréfutables qui te relient sur la scène du crime."

Il sauta et secoua la porte de sa cellule.

"Je vais te tuer!" Dit-il, en tendant la main à travers la cellule.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés regarda le fléau des appendices, à quelques mètres de lui, d'aucun danger d'entrer en contact avec lui.

"Tu es juste un peu trop petit." Dit-il, froidement. "Bon, vas-tu répondre aux questions, ou est-ce que je perds mon temps?"

Le sbire soupira.

"Qui es-tu?" Demanda-t-il.

"Vincent." Dit Vincent.

"Je m'appelle Angus." Répondit-il. "Je n'ai rien fait. J'étais simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment."

"Mmm-hmm." Dit Vincent, en s'appuyant contre le mur. "Essaie encore sans mentir, et je te croirai peut-être."

"Comment as-tu...?" S'écria Angus, surpris.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait." Répondit Vincent. "Tu me l'as seulement dit."

"Fils de pute!" Cracha Angus.

Vincent ria.

"Je crois que tu cherches les ennuis." Dit-il. "Je crois qu'un certain chef de ton groupe t'a envoyé après ce dresseur que tu as attaqué."

Angus ne répondit pas.

"Et je crois que tu es arrivé un peu tôt, et tu as décidé de prendre quelques verres. Peut-être regarder le match. Ensuite, tu t'es bourré, et tu as été pris avec ton pantalon baissé lorsqu'il est entré. Tu t'es rappelé de ta mission et tu as essayé d'attaquer. Mais, dans ton état, tu t'es fait facilement écraser. Et nous voici."

"Tu ne parles pas de beaucoup de merde à moitié." Murmura Angus.

"Est-ce la vérité?" Sourit Vincent.

Il soupira.

"Ouais." Dit Angus. "Ça l'est."

"Merci de ton temps." Répondit Vincent. "Alors, où est ton patron maintenant?"

Angus réduit ses yeux sur lui.

"Tu ne veux pas le trouver." Dit-il. "Et tu ne le peux probablement pas. Je ne suis qu'un sbire. Je me suis joint à eux pour quelques dollars de plus. Je ne saurais même pas où le trouver."

Vincent éleva un sourcil.

"Et c'est la vérité." Continua Angus. "Penses-y."

Alors qu'Angus le dit, Vincent savait qu'il était probable qu'un sbire ignore où se trouvait le chef de son organisation criminelle.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Je sais où tu veux en venir."

Vincent soupira. Il venait juste de régler sa note de toute façon. Alors qu'il était à Fortron Ville.

En se retournant, il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Attends." Interpella Angus. "Peux-tu me sortir rapidement d'ici? Tu es mon avocat après tout."

Vincent sourit, avant d'atteindre sa veste.

"Signe juste ça." Dit-il, en lui lançant un bout de papier et un stylo. "Les papiers pour ta libération."

Angus les prit, et le fit.

Vincent le lui reprit, avant de mettre le stylo dans son veston.

"Je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons." Dit-il, négligemment. "Pas là où tu vas."

"Hein?" Demanda Angus.

"J'ai ton aveu écrit ici à deux accusations d'assassinat, une accusation de tentative d'assassinat, plusieurs cas de chantage et une accusation de vente de Poussifeus sur le marché noir."

"C'est faux." Dit Angus.

"Ouais, mais il y a ta signature dessus." Ria Vincent en s'en allant.

"Espèce de fils de pute!"

"J'espère que la condamnation ne sera pas trop longue." Dit Vincent, tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte, et se dirigea vers la partie principale du poste de police, loin des cellules de détention. "Bien que, je crois que ça pourrait l'être."

Furieux envers Vincent et lui-même, Angus grinça ses dents ensemble, et écrasa son poing sur la cage comme porte.

* * *

"Alors, as-tu réussi à trouver un endroit pour qu'on puisse se battre?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration.

"Eh bien." Dit-il, en conduisant Flora et Jim, Pikachu sur son épaule. "Je n'ai pas pu trouver un endroit à court terme. Mais, je suis ensuite allé parler à Pierrick."

Sacha sourit, alors qu'il étaient à l'extérieur de l'arène de Pierropolis.

"Il a passé un coup de fil à Jean, et il s'avère que l'arène était fermée aujourd'hui." Dit Sacha. "Tant que nous nettoyons par la suite, nous avons même son arbitre et tout ça."

"Eh bien, c'était gentil de sa part." Commenta Flora.

"Ouais." Remarqua Jim. "Je peux continuer mon record de 100% là-dedans."

Sacha renifla.

"Moi aussi j'ai un excellent record." Murmura-t-il. "J'ai combattu une fois. J'ai gagné une fois."

"D'accord, n'insistez pas."

Tout le monde sursauta légèrement, tandis que Jean sortit de l'arène.

"Bonjour, Jean." Dit Jim, en essayant de se secouer de l'effet de surprise. "Vous êtes toujours là."

"Ouais, j'ai besoin de rattraper un peu de paperasse." Expliqua le champion d'arène. "Alors, je suis fermé pour la journée. Mais, vous pouvez l'utiliser, à condition que vous nettoyez après."

"Alors, allons-y." Dit Sacha.

* * *

"Êtes-vous prêts à combattre, tous les deux?" Demanda l'arbitre, alors que Sacha se tenait dans la partie des challengers du terrain de l'arène.

Puisqu'il avait gagné le combat précédent entre eux, Jim avait instantanément réclamé la zone normalement utilisée par Jean.

Sacha n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec lui, mais était plutôt allé à la zone des challengers sans protester.

"Alors, comment voulez-vous régler ça?" Demanda l'arbitre.

"Nous allons utiliser trois Pokémons chacun, dans un match à trois contre trois." Dit Jim. "Donc..."

"Pas de substitutions." Remarqua Sacha.

"Exact." Répondit Jim. "Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça?"

Sacha sourit.

"Cette fois, je vais te battre." Remarqua-t-il.

"Tu peux toujours rêver." Renvoya Jim. "De plus, je pensais juste te le faire savoir. Mon dernier Pokémon sera Shaymin."

"Et tu me dis ça parce que...?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim sourit, choisissant de ne pas répondre.

"Alors, à votre propre rythme." Dit l'arbitre, en élevant ses drapeaux.

Sacha se retourna vers les gradins, où Flora et Pikachu étaient assis à regarder.

Il leur envoya la main, les voyant lui renvoyer la main.

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

Jim prit instantanément une Pokéball de sa ceinture, et la lança dans les airs.

"Luxray, en avant!" Hurla-t-il.

Sacha lança également une Pokéball sur le sol.

"Pyroli, je te choisis!"

Jim envoya le Pokémon de type électrique. Sacha envoya l'évolution de type feu d'Evoli.

"Luxray contre Pyroli." Déclara l'arbitre. "Et commencez!"

"Il est temps de voir ce que tu sais faire, Luxray." Interpella Jim. "Attaque Tonnerre!"

La fourrure de Luxray commença à craquer avec une électricité bleue vive, avant qu'il lancer l'explosion grésillante dans les airs vers Pyroli.

"Pyroli!" Interpella Sacha. "Nous nous sommes un peu entraînés avant. Alors, on peut y arriver. Bloque cette électricité avec une attaque Flammeche."

Pyroli ouvrit la bouche, envoyant plusieurs petites boules de feu chaudes rondes dans les airs.

Elles entrèrent en collision avec l'attaque Tonnerre, la bloquant en quelque sorte.

Sacha frappa l'air, en sachant que le blocage donnerait une certaine confiance à Pyroli.

"Poursuivons avec une attaque Ball'Ombre." Interpella-t-il.

Pyroli ouvrit sa bouche, en concentrant toute son énergie dans une boule énergétique noire et mauve, qu'il balança sur le bout de son nez.

"Feu!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Flamme lança la boule énergétique de type spectre dans les airs vers Luxray, qui grogna de douleur, alors que l'énergie sinistre passa à travers son corps, entraînant un tremblement d'inconfort involontaire.

"C'est un excellent coup." Complimenta Sacha à son Pokémon de type feu.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Je crois que nous devrions entrer en jeu." Remarqua-t-il. "Luxray, attaque Coup d'jus!"

Une autre énergie électrique bleu vive commença à rayonner et à briller sur le corps du Pokémon Brillœil.

Luxray rugit de colère, ensuite avec une intention claire, relâcha l'explosion d'électricité vers Pyroli, l'attaque ratissant dans les airs, tandis que l'évolution de type feu d'Evoli encaissa un énorme choc de la grande explosion énergétique électrique.

Pyroli gémit de douleur, mais réussi à se débarrasser des effets de l'explosion électrique.

"Joli travail." Interpella Sacha.

"D'accord." Avoua Jim. "Toi et Pyroli avez progressé. Mais ça ne vous sauvera pas."

"Attaque plutôt que de parler." Renvoya Sacha.

"Luxray, attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Jim.

"Pyroli, Tunnel!" Ordonna Sacha.

Alors que son Pokémon sauta dans les airs, et plongea sous le sol, il pensait que c'était pratique qu'il se soit souvenu de la plupart des mouvements de lorsque le Pokémon Flamme était un Evoli. Même avec la nouvelle ruée de mouvements de type feu dans sa mémoire.

Luxray grimaça, tandis que l'attaque électrique s'écrasa sur le sol, manquant complètement Pyroli, et se dissipant.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Dit Jim. "Tu ne peux pas te cacher."

Il regarda Luxray.

"Vas-y." Ordonna-t-il.

En seulement quelques secondes de l'ordre, les yeux de Luxray commencèrent à briller avec une lumière dorée.

Ensuite, il y avait un petit éclat de rire du Pokémon Brillœil.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Sacha.

"As-tu oublié ce que les yeux de Luxray peuvent faire?" Dit Jim. "Lance l'attaque Onde De Choc."

En visant le Pyroli submergé, Luxray lança une explosion d'électricité dans le sol, qui entraîna immédiatement une partie de l'arène à chahuter.

Avec les débris, se trouvait Pyroli.

"Luxray peut voir à travers les objets solides avec sa vision à rayon-X." Dit Jim. "Alors, tu peux courir, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher."

"Cache-toi de ça." Répondit Sacha, en voyant que Pyroli se portait un peu mieux qu'il s'y attendait. L'énergie électrique de l'Onde De Choc n'avait pas causé autant de dégâts à son Pokémon, mais l'action abrasive des pierres chahutées du sol avait causé quelques forts dégâts.

"Pyroli, attaque Surchauffe!"

Tandis que le Pokémon Flamme commença à briller avec une lumière rouge, Jim haussa ses épaules.

"Ça nous inquiète pas." Dit-il, nonchalamment. "Luxray, utilise ton attaque Fatal-Foudre, maintenant!"

Pyroli tira un puissant rayon, rouge et blanc de chaleur qui coupa dans les airs comme un couteau à travers le beurre, visant en direction de Luxray.

Luxray avait à peine le temps de répliquer, en lançant l'explosion rayonnante d'électricité bleue dans les flammes qui s'approchèrent, créant instantanément une explosion, le mélange des flammes et d'électricité n'étant pas une bonne combinaison.

L'arène fut immédiatement remplie de fumée, bloquant la vue de leurs Pokémon des deux dresseurs.

* * *

Flora et Pikachu regardèrent avec intention, alors que la fumée se dissipa.

Et Luxray était sur le sol, vaincu.

Dans le même vue, le Pyroli de Sacha était encore debout, de la poussière et des débris marquant son épaisse fourrure de couleur crème.

Mais il était toujours crucialement debout.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau, n'ayant pas peur de prendre la décision.

"Luxray a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Pyroli est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha frappa encore l'air, alors que Pyroli se promena vers lui, un regard vague sur son visage.

_"Quel est mon nom?"_ Demanda-t-il, tandis que Sacha caressa sa tête.

"Tu as été fabuleux, Pyroli." Félicita Sacha au Pokémon de type feu.

_"Ah, alors mon nom est Pyroli."_

Il donna une tape de félicitations au Pokémon Flamme, avant de le ramener dans la Pokéball.

Jim rappela son Luxray effondré.

"Bel effort." Remarqua-t-il. "Ce n'est pas encore fini. Mais tu as tout donné. Je suis sûr que tu vas éventuellement t'habituer à ta nouvelle forme. Ça peut être difficile."

Sacha retira une deuxième Pokéball, et l'éleva dans les airs.

"C'est parti!" Hurla-t-il. "Blizzi, je te choisis!"

Il lança l'orbe rouge et blanche, sortant le Pokémon Arbregelé.

Jim regarda Blizzi, avant de sourire.

"Je crois que j'ai le Pokémon idéal pour ça." Murmura-t-il, en sortant une de ses propres Pokéballs. "Très bien, Heledelle, envole-toi!"

Il lança la Pokéball dans les airs, sortant le Pokémon Hirondelle.

* * *

Flora se retourna, pour voir Pierrick entrer dans l'arène.

"Salut." Dit-il. "Flora, c'est ça?"

"Oui." Répondit-elle. "Qui y a-t-il?"

"Je suis juste venu regarder le match." Dit Pierrick. "Je profite toujours de voir un bon match de temps en temps. De plus, j'ai une clé pour l'arène. Alors, je peux entrer quand bon me semble."

Pikachu erra instantanément sur Pierrick pour saluer l'ancien champion d'arène de Charbourg.

* * *

"Blizzi contre Heledelle." Déclara l'arbitre. "Commencez!"

Alors qu'il éleva ses drapeaux, Sacha ne perdit pas de temps.

"Blizzi!" Cria-t-il. "Laser Glace!"

Blizzi éleva ses deux mains devant elle, poussant un rayon bleu froid énergétique vers le Pokémon de type normal et vol.

"Esquive avec Hate!" Ordonna Jim.

En plissant ses ailes, à une vitesse incroyable, Heledelle s'élança sur le côté, esquivant facilement l'attaque.

"Attaque Aeropique!" Dit Jim.

Ni Sacha ou Blizzi virent l'attaque venir. La première chose qu'ils savaient à ce propos, était Blizzi qui s'écrasa en arrière, étant presque délogée sur son dos.

Heureusement, elle réussit à conserver son équilibre, avec l'aide d'un de ses bras.

"La chose la plus rapide sur des ailes." Remarqua Jim, en ayant l'air légèrement fier.

_"Tu l'as dit, bouffi."_ Murmura Heledelle.

Sacha grimaça, réalisant que Heledelle serait un adversaire dur à vaincre.

"Aller." Remarqua sèchement Jim. "Si tu ne peux pas battre un Heledelle, quelles chances as-tu contre les Génies Extrêmes res..."

"Eclats Glace!" Hurla Sacha.

Blizzi balança ses bras en avant, envoyant plusieurs petits morceaux argentés de glace dévaler dans les airs dans les ailes mobiles de Heledelle.

Le Pokémon Hirondelle hurla de douleur, alors qu'il tomba presque du ciel, mais réussit à récupérer à temps.

"Poursuis avec Tranch'Herbe!" Hurla Sacha.

Une fois de plus, Blizzi balança ses bras, créant cette fois un tourbillon de feuilles acérées. Elles flottaient dans les airs depuis un moment, suspendues par une force invisible. Ensuite, une autre poussée du bras de Blizzi, et elle les dirigea vers Heledelle, avec une intention vicieuse.

"Pare-les avec l'attaque Cru-Aile!" Ordonna Jim.

Avec plusieurs coups d'ailes rapides comme l'éclair, Heledelle réussi à repousser les feuilles approchantes, évitant de se prendre les maigres dégâts que ça aurait fait autrement.

"Merde." Marmonna Sacha.

Blizzi sembla un peu découragée par la façon dont Heledelle avait repoussé l'attaque avec une évidence déconcertante.

"Aller, Blizzi." Hurla Sacha. "On peut y arriver. Pulvérise un incendie de Lasers Glaces!"

Blizzi éleva ses bras, en visant Heledelle.

Elle tira ensuite plusieurs salves du rayon bleu froid de glace dans les airs, essayant de toucher Heledelle.

"Reflet!" Ordonna Jim.

Heledelle brilla avec une légère lumière blanche, avant de créer plusieurs clones de lui-même.

Toutes les attaques de Blizzi allèrent sauvagement large, s'écrasant sur les copies clonées de Heledelle.

Malheureusement, du point de vue de Sacha, aucun d'entre eux étaient le vrai Pokémon Hirondelle.

"Heledelle, attaque Aeropique!" Ordonna Jim.

Le Pokémon de type normal et vol stria vers l'avant dans les airs, en plissant ses ailes pour ajouter de la vitesse.

Blizzi laissa échapper un deuxième cri de douleur, tandis qu'elle se retourna dans la douleur, une fois de plus en essayant de reprendre son équilibre.

"Il est temps d'en finir." Interpella Jim. "Canicule!"

Heledelle cria dans la détermination, avant de battre rapidement des ailes.

L'air autour de Blizzi devint rapidement très chaude, brûlant le corps du Pokémon de type plante et glace.

Qui avait une énorme faiblesse contre les attaques de type feu.

Blizzi cria de douleur, ses yeux devenant blancs de l'attaque chaude qui surmonta rapidement ses sens.

"Attaque Picpic!" Ordonna Jim.

Heledelle vola en avant, et écrasa son bec dans le centre du corps de Blizzi.

Le Pokémon Arbregelé s'effondra instantanément, incapable de prendre davantage de dégâts.

Alors qu'elle était couchée sur le dos, vaincue, l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Blizzi a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Heledelle est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il courra sur le terrain pour examiner Blizzi.

"Ça va, Blizzi?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle trilla une faible réponse, vraiment fortement blessé par l'attaque.

"Je suis désolé." Répondit Sacha, en élevant la Pokéball rouge et blanche. "Prends un bon long repos pour l'instant."

Blizzi était aspirée à l'intérieur de la Pokéball.

Jim rappela son Heledelle, en lui offrant quelques mots de félicitations détaillés.

"Tu as été fantastique, Heledelle." Dit-il, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

* * *

"Ces deux-la ont vraiment progressé en tant que dresseurs depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vu m'affronter." Remarqua Pierrick.

"Ah oui?" Demanda Flora.

"Eh bien, en toute honnêteté." Dit Pierrick. "Je n'ai pas eu un vrai calibre de la puissance de Sacha quand je l'ai affronté en tant que champion d'arène, car il n'avait que Pikachu, Capumain et Tortipouss. Cependant, je peux voir qu'il a mûri en un puissant dresseur."

"Je n'ai jamais vu ce match." Remarqua Flora. "J'étais, à regret, à Johto."

"À regret?" Demanda Pierrick. "Aucun des moments que nous partageons avec nos Pokémons peuvent être considérés comme des regrets. En fait, c'est tout le contraire. Nous devrions chérir ceux qui nous sont chers."

"J'imagine que ça semble assez juste." Dit Flora, avant de ramener son attention au match.

* * *

"Très bien, Shaymin, c'est parti." Hurla Jim, en envoyant le Pokémon Gratitude.

Shaymin apparut dans un éclat lumineux blanc, en baillant un peu, comme il semble toujours le faire lorsqu'il sort de la Pokéball.

"Bonjour à tous." Dit Shaymin.

Pierrick cligna des yeux avec surprise.

"Un Shaymin?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est rare."

"Ouais, c'est vrai." Dit Jim. "Je ne l'avais pas lorsque je suis venu à Pierropolis pour le badge."

Sacha retira une Master Ball qui sembla très familière.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul Pokémon pour ce travail." Dit-il. "Et je suis certain qu'il va être gonflé à bloc pour cette occasion."

Il la lança dans les airs, sortant Nightmare.

Le Pokémon Ombre apparut dans un éclat de fumée noire.

La cause de ce qui était clair quand Nightmare écrasa son cigare sur le sol et le jeta dans son estomac.

"Ce n'est pas un risque d'incendie?" Demanda Shaymin.

"Quoi, fumer dans une Pokéball?" Répondit Nightmare. "Je ne vois pas aucun de ces écriteaux là-dedans, qui disent 'Ne Pas Fumer'."

L'arbitre toussa.

"Bien." Dit-il. "Lorsque vous serez prêts à commencer ce match, nous le pourrons. Les deux dresseurs ont une victoire, celle-ci est décisive."

"Je peux encore te battre." Sourit Shaymin.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Répondit Nightmare. "Tu peux toujours rêver."

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Commencez!" Déclara-t-il.

Sacha et Jim se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Nightmare fit un clin d'œil à Shaymin.

"Nightmare, attaque Pied Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare sauta vers l'avant dans les airs, son pied brillant avec une énergie mauve foncée.

Il écrasa le coup sur la tête de Shaymin, renversant le Pokémon de type plante sur le sol.

"On ne fait plus le prétentieux maintenant, hein?" Remarqua Nightmare.

"Shaymin, lis dans mes pensées." Interpella Jim. "Et ensuite attaque Charge."

Sacha et Nightmare reniflèrent simultanément.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite l'un l'autre.

"C'était bizarre." Murmura Sacha.

Nightmare regarda Shaymin, qui fonça vers lui.

"Comme si ça allait encore marcher." Dit-il.

"Attaque Poing Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare éleva un poing, avant d'écraser l'appendice brillant dans le Shaymin approchant, qui fut jeté en arrière par la force du coup.

"Aïe!" Murmura Shaymin. "Ça fait vraiment mal."

"Ça va être du gâteau." Dit Sacha. "Nightmare, attaque Direct Poison."

"Avec plaisir." Répondit Nightmare, en sautant en avant, ses poings dégoutants avec une lumière mauve.

"Euh... Jim." Interpella Shaymin.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim.

"Je crois que je suis sur le point d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque." Dit Shaymin.

"Eh bien, utilise-la." Hurla Jim, presque désespérément.

Aussitôt que ses mots quittèrent sa bouche, les yeux de Shaymin commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue.

Nightmare était congelé dans les airs, surpris par le mouvement du Pokémon de type plante.

"Oh merde." Murmura-t-il, avant de grimacer de douleur.

"Vas-y." Interpella Jim. "Tu sais que tu le veux."

Shaymin remua son cou, avant d'envoyer Nightmare s'écraser dans le mur de l'arène.

Il alla naviguer directement à travers lui.

"J'aurais vraiment du utiliser Clairvoyance." Murmura Shaymin. "Ça aurait pu le blesser sinon."

Nightmare revint rapidement à travers le mur en boitant, en trébuchant un peu.

"Alors, tu as appris Psyko?" Murmura-t-il. "Ce n'est vraiment pas juste."

"Tu as appris Psyko?" S'écria Jim. "Foutrement génial."

Il regarda Shaymin.

"Bon, pour la mobilité." Instruit-il. "Passe en forme Céleste!"

Shaymin le fit immédiatement, en changeant dans la forme différente après avoir brièvement brillé avec une lumière blanche.

Le Pokémon Gratitude s'envola instantanément dans le ciel, en volant autour de Nightmare.

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Interpella Sacha.

Nightmare tendit ses mains, avant de relâcher la boule énergétique rouge et noire dans les airs vers Shaymin.

Le Pokémon de type plante et vol vola facilement hors de portée, en naviguant dans les airs, avec une arrogance presque effréné.

"Une autre attaque Psyko!" Ordonna Jim.

Une fois de plus, les yeux de Shaymin commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue.

Et une fois de plus, Nightmare était entouré par la même lumière bleue, le truc courant son corps.

Cependant, il réussit à s'en débarrasser.

"Bien joué." S'écria Sacha.

Nightmare lui envoya un regard désobligeant. Presque comme si c'était pour dire, ce n'est rien.

"Je ne peux pas le faire trop de fois." Ria Nightmare, avec condescendance. "Maintenant, je vais te frapper."

Il stria en avant, en frappant Shaymin avec un Poing Ombre.

Shaymin grimaça de douleur, mais sembla toujours prêt à se battre.

"Réplique avec Lame d'Air!" Ordonna Jim.

Shaymin ouvrit sa bouche, avant de relâcher une rafale d'air de l'intérieur, qui déchira l'estomac de Nightmare, l'entraînant à grogner de douleur.

"Attaque Canon Graine!" Continua Jim, en pressant son avantage. "Maintenant!"

En gardant toujours sa bouche ouverte, Shaymin créa une boule énergétique verte.

Il l'envoya ensuite naviguer dans les airs vers Nightmare, qui grimaça tandis que l'attaque explosa sur lui, le couvrant de graines.

"Ahh, c'est dégoutant." Se plaignit Nightmare, en enlevant une partie de la substance de lui.

"Hé, Shaymin." Interpella Jim. "Tempeteverte!"

Nightmare grogna, alors que le Pokémon Gratitude commença à briller avec une lumière verte. Le Pokémon de type plante et vol relâcha alors un énorme barrage de feuilles dans les airs, dont la quantité surprit même Nightmare.

Il était encore plus surpris, alors qu'elles ratissèrent dans son corps, l'entraînant à genoux.

"Aïe." Marmonna Nightmare. "Je ne passe vraiment pas le meilleur moment."

"C'est dur." Dit gentiment Shaymin.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Aller, Nightmare." Dit-il, presque aussi gentiment que Shaymin avait réussi à faire. "On est pas trop fatigué, pas vrai?"

Nightmare se leva lentement...

Seulement pour que Shaymin le foudroie avec une attaque Psyko.

Il tomba instantanément, en se plaignant.

Sacha attendit qu'il se relève.

Mais, il ne le fit pas.

"Hé!" Protesta Sacha. "Tu as intérêt à être sérieusement blessé."

Il grogna par la suite, en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit.

"Je veux dire, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire semblant d'être blessé."

Nightmare ne bougea toujours pas.

"Je crois qu'il s'est peut-être évanoui." Commenta Jim.

Le silence de l'Ectoplasma effondré lui prouva qu'il avait raison.

L'arbitre éleva lentement son drapeau.

"Ectoplasma a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Shaymin est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha grimaça furieusement. Il avait encore été battu par Jim.

"Fils de..." S'écria-t-il, alors que Nightmare se redressa lentement, en grognant de douleur.

Il regarda Jim, qui félicitait Shaymin.

"Ne me dis pas que je me suis encore fait battre par cet avorton." Se plaignit Nightmare.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ahh, fils de..." S'exclama Nightmare.

* * *

**Le coup de Vincent était salaud, mais bien pensé.**

**Sacha a encore perdu contre Jim. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Sacha ne pourra jamais le vaincre?**

**Malgré tous ses efforts, Nightmare n'arrive toujours pas à battre Shaymin. Pourquoi?**


	42. Assaut Sur l'Entrepôt Dix

Chapitre 42. Assaut Sur l'Entrepôt Dix.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha est allé de l'avant pour trouver un terrain, tandis que Flora et Jim ont eu une discussion. Principalement sur le Luxray récemment évolué de Jim. Pendant ce temps, Vincent a passé une visite à Angus, le dresseur colosse, qui avait essayé d'attaquer Jim à Fortron Ville. Après avoir obtenu certaines informations, il a trompé Angus en signant un aveu de culpabilité. Sacha et Jim ont pu utiliser l'arène de Pierropolis. Pierrick est même venu regarder le match. Sacha a utilisé Pyroli pour commencer, tandis que Jim a utilisé son Luxray récemment évolué. Pyroli a réussi à extraire une courte victoire, après qu'une attaque Surchauffe et une attaque Fatal-Foudre soient entrées en collision, mettant le Pokémon électrique KO. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Blizzi pour affronter l'Heledelle de Jim. Cependant, la vitesse d'Heledelle a réussi à défaire Blizzi, ainsi que des attaques Aeropique et Canicule. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Nightmare pour affronter Shaymin. Nightmare ne s'en est pas très bien tiré, et a été dûment battu par Shaymin._

* * *

"Fichu glace sur le mur." Marmonna Sacha, alors qu'il prit le marteau sur l'échelle et commença à essayer de craquer l'eau glacée qui avait été déposée sur le mur.

"Eh bien, si tu n'avais pas dis à Blizzi de pulvériser un incendie de son Laser Glace." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il épongea le sol.

"Si tu n'avais pas dit à Heledelle d'esquiver." Renvoya Sacha.

"Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire?" Hurla Jim. "Laisser le fichu de mouvement le toucher?"

"Eh bien, si tu l'avais fait, alors je ne serais pas en train de nettoyer la glace du foutu mur!" Cria Sacha. "Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais j'ai un problème avec tes putains de commentaires."

"Wow, quelqu'un est de mauvais poil." Murmura Shaymin des sièges, ou lui, Heledelle et Luxray se détendirent.

"Hé, Shaymin." Dit Sacha, en prouvant le point au Pokémon de type plante. "Et si tu la fermais?"

"Ne parle pas à mon Pokémon comme ça." Dit furieusement Jim.

"Sinon quoi?" Rompit Sacha.

Jim fit signe à Heledelle qui s'envola rapidement, à travers l'arène, et renversa l'échelle par en dessous de Sacha.

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette laissa échapper un cri de douleur, alors que l'échelle s'écrasa sur le sol, l'entraînant avec lui.

"D'accord, c'était tout simplement rude." Murmura Shaymin.

Sacha se leva rapidement, en donnant un coup de pied à l'échelle contre le mur. Il laissa échapper un bruit sec, mais ne sembla pas être endommagé davantage.

"Très bien." Dit-il, furieusement. "Nettoie le foutu endroit toi-même."

Jim ne dit rien, tandis qu'il regarda Sacha se ruer à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

"Bordel." Marmonna Nightmare, alors qu'il s'assit à l'extérieur de l'arène de Pierropolis, un sac de glace sur sa tête. "Pourquoi je ne peux pas battre Shaymin?"

Flora et son Tortank haussèrent tous les deux les épaules.

Le Pokémon de type eau était responsable d'avoir créé le sac de glace.

"Eh bien, est-il vraiment plus fort que moi?" Demanda Nightmare. "Ou ne suis-je pas aussi fort que je le pense?"

"Non, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ça." Insista Flora.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est à propos de ce Pokémon?" Protesta Nightmare. "J'ai l'impression de ne jamais être capable de rendre toute mon énergie à ce qu'il me balance."

Flora soupira.

"Il y a peut-être une explication." Dit-elle, lentement. "Mais, si je te le dis, alors tu pourrais ne pas l'apprécier."

Nightmare leva les yeux vers elle.

"Je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu peux me dire." Répondit Nightmare.

Flora prit une profonde inspiration.

"Peut-être, que tu n'arrives pas à battre Shaymin, parce que tu l'aimes trop." Dit-elle. "C'est probablement la chose la plus proche que tu as comme ami. Il est ton compagnon de beuverie, et peut-être que tu prends inconsciemment ça en compte lorsque tu sors pour l'affronter. Tu ne jettes pas tes attaques avec autant de venin, et il le fait. Mauvaise combinaison."

Nightmare secoua sa tête.

"Je n'en sais rien." Murmura-t-il. "Je ne comprends vrai..."

Il fut interrompu par la vue de Sacha se ruer hors du bâtiment, en claquant les portes de l'arène.

"Hé, vieux." Dit Nightmare. "Où est Jim?"

"Jim qui?" Dit furieusement Sacha. "On s'en va, et on le laisse ici. Ou il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Je m'en fiche complètement."

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Flora.

"C'est un crétin." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il rappela Nightmare dans l'orbe mauve et blanche qui était sa Master Ball. "Un crétin arrogant."

Il se retourna pour partir, avant de voir que Flora ne le suivait pas.

"Et je m'en vais." Dit-il.

Flora soupira.

"J'imagine que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux élaborer." Remarqua-t-elle, en rappelant Tortank, et en se levant.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai vraiment envie de faire." Dit Sacha.

Un peu perdue, Flora commença à suivre Sacha.

* * *

"Où est ton ami?" Demanda Jean, tandis qu'il entra dans l'arène, pour voir Jim terminer le boulot de nettoyage.

"C'est peut-être un terme employé au sens lâche." Marmonna Jim.

"Hein?"

"Il a décider de se barrer." Dit Jim. "Il ne pouvait pas supporter les plaisanteries."

En secouant sa tête, il éleva les Pokéballs, rappelant Heledelle et Luxray.

"C'est quelque chose dont tu veux parler?" Demanda Jean.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Jim. "En fait, je crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose à faire pendant un moment."

Jean soupira.

"Quelque chose de sérieux est arrivé." Remarqua-t-il. "Hein?"

"Une petite dispute." Répondit Jim. "Rien d'autre. Pour une raison quelconque, j'ai décidé de dire à Heledelle de le renverser d'une échelle."

Jean secoua sa tête.

"C'était idiot." Remarqua-t-il.

"Vous croyez?!" S'écria furieusement Jim. "Je sais que ça l'était. Je n'ai simplement pas réfléchi à temps."

"C'est manifestement évident." Murmura Jean.

Jim s'approcha de Shaymin, et prit le Pokémon Gratitude dans ses bras.

"Hé, s'il ne peut pas supporter des plaisanteries." Dit Jim.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire ça." Remarqua Jean. "Pas après que tu viens juste de le battre dans un match. Montre un peu de bienséance."

"D'habitude, je le fais." Répondit Jim. "Je crois... Que j'étais de si bon humeur après le match. Je ne réfléchissais pas à ce qui pourrait arriver."

"Eh bien, c'est évident." Dit Jean.

* * *

"Wow, je ne pensais pas que Jim avait ça en lui." Murmura Nightmare. "Je le respecte instantanément plus."

"Tu ne devrais pas." Dit furieusement Sacha, alors qu'il frotta un peu de Métapore sur l'énorme coupure sur son bras, où l'Heledelle de Jim l'avait renversé de l'échelle. "Parce que, tu étais épouvantable dans ce match. Une absence totale d'effort, et ton cœur n'y était pas."

Nightmare diminua ses yeux sur lui.

"Je n'ai pas de cœur." Répondit-il. "Et alors?"

"C'est ça." Continua amèrement Sacha. "Fais des blagues sur ça. Le bon vieux Nightmare, il a une irone pour chaque occasion."

Flora se redressa sur le lit, en le regardant.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire de t'en prendre à nous." Dit-elle, furieusement. "Alors, Jim a fait quelque chose pour t'embêter. Il reste ton ami, et tu vas élaborer ça. Alors, cesse de t'en prendre à Nightmare. Il ne mérite vraiment pas ça. Tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre après ce match?! Ce n'était pas facile pour lui d'être battu par Shaymin. Encore."

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Je ne veux pas élaborer ça." Répondit obstinément Sacha.

Pikachu, effondré sur le lit à côté de Flora, planta instantanément son visage sur les couvertures.

Flora soupira.

"Tu es vraiment entêté quand..." Commença-t-elle à dire, avant de jeter ses mains dans les airs. "Merde, je sors jusqu'à ce que tu te ressaisisses."

Elle regarda Pikachu.

"Tu viens, Pikachu?" Demanda-t-elle.

Le Pokémon Souris approuva, avant de sauter sur son épaule.

"Maintenant, calme-toi." Dit Flora. "Compris."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, en posant sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit.

"Alors, pas de au revoir?" Demanda Sacha, en se calmant momentanément.

Flora se retourna, sans trace d'un sourire sur son visage.

"Au revoir Nightmare." Dit-elle.

"À plus, les amis." Répondit Nightmare.

Sacha regarda Nightmare.

"Je ne sais honnêtement pas d'où ça vient." Avoua Nightmare.

Tandis qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Sacha se retourna immédiatement et donna un coup de pied à la commode.

* * *

"Je ne sais pas, Pikachu." Murmura Flora, alors qu'ils quittèrent tous les deux le Centre Pokémon. "Il peut vraiment être un imbécile, parfois."

En secouant sa tête, elle et le Pokémon de type électrique marchèrent vers la route, en se dirigeant vers le restaurant devant la route.

"J'imagine qu'il y a rien d'autre à faire que de le laisser se calmer." Dit-elle.

* * *

"Alors, comment ce plan fonctionne déjà au fait?" Demanda Danny.

"Au fond, nous attendons ici, nous faisons les travaux pour lesquelles nous sommes payés, et nous espérons que quelque chose vienne." Répondit Lise, tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout derrière le comptoir.

"C'est ça." Répondit Miaouss.

Ils étaient instantanément sous alerte, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dans la pièce devant eux.

Ils éclatèrent instantanément en sourires sauvages.

"C'est la morveuse et Pikachu." S'écria Miaouss.

"Nous avons de la chance." Dit Danny, alors que Flora s'avança vers eux.

"Bonjour." Dit-elle. "Puis-je avoir un peu de café?"

"Bien sûr." Sourit Lise. "Un café sur commande."

"N'oubliez pas de le savourer." Offrit Miaouss.

"Merci." Dit Flora, alors que Danny lui versa une tasse.

"Ça fera trois dollars." Remarqua Lise.

Flora lui donna quelques pièces, avant de reprendre la tasse sur une table qu'elle avait prise.

"Très bien." Murmura Miaouss. "Voici le plan."

Ils se pressèrent tous les trois autour, alors que Miaouss relaya le plan à eux par le bouche à oreille.

* * *

"D'accord, merci pour le café." Dit Flora, tandis qu'elle se leva.

"Vous n'en voulez plus?" Demanda Lise, en élevant le distributeur de café.

Miaouss essaya désespérément de cacher une boîte marqué 'Sédatifs de Rhinastoc' sous le comptoir.

"Non, je dois retourner vers l'endroit où je dois aller." Répondit Flora. "Mais, c'était bon."

"Merci, revenez." Dit Danny, en expulsant la boîtes de pattes de Miaouss. Il y avait un petit écrasement, alors que les petits comprimés tombèrent sur le sol.

Miaouss sauta, et griffa Danny sur le visage, alors que Flora quitta le bâtiment.

"Aïe!" Hurla Danny. "Espèce d'abruti! Tu m'as presque retiré l'œil."

"Arrêtez, vous deux." Dit Lise. "Je crois que nous savons ce qu'il faut faire maintenant."

* * *

Flora se promena sur la route, avant de voir un visage familier dans la rue, en se dirigeant vers le Centre Pokémon.

"Hé, Jim!" Interpella, en agitant ses bras dans les airs.

Jim se retournai, en la voyant.

"Salut, Flora." Interpella-t-il, avant que ses yeux s'élargissent.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Flora, tandis que le soleil devint soudainement sombre, et que la zone où elle se trouvait était couvert dans les ombres.

"Flora, attention!" Hurla Jim, en faisant un pas en avant.

La prochaine chose que Flora savait, une grande pince métallique se serra autour de son estomac, et elle était soulevée dans les airs.

Elle tendit le cou, légèrement inquiète, en voyant un grand ballon à tête de Miaouss, avec une grande lettre 'R' rouge sur son front.

Et il y avait un panier avec trois personnages familiers en son sein à la base de la méthode de transport basée sur l'hydrogène.

"Oh non!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Nous sommes de retour, avec une jolie prise."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, et vous faire une surprise."

"Afin de rebâtir la Team Rocket de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier toutes les Teams dans chaque nation."

"Afin de mettre fin à l'amour et à la vérité."

"Afin de répandre notre nom jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Élisabeth!"

"Daniel!"

"La Team Rocket est de retour à la vitesse de la lumière."

"Et nous sommes parfaitement prêts à la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre!"

Elle secoua sa tête, frustrée à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

"Nous avons enfin capturé Pikachu!" S'écria Miaouss.

Jim tendit la main pour une Pokéball, prêt à envoyer Heledelle.

"Pas si vite, le morveux." Interpella Danny. "Tu descends le ballon, et ta chère amie sa fera descendre elle aussi."

Jim grimaça, en sachant que Sacha voudrait lui faire la peau s'il envoyait Flora vers d'autres cieux avec la Team Rocket.

Flora soupira aussi, avant de regarder Pikachu.

Elle regarda le sol qui disparaissait rapidement.

"Pikachu." Dit-elle, doucement. "Va-t-en. Laisse-moi."

"Chuuuuuuuuu!" Répondit Pikachu, surpris. Il secoua sa tête, n'étant pas prêt à l'abandonner.

"Fais-le!" Hurla-t-elle, en haussant ses épaules, en essayant de déloger le Pokémon de type électrique.

Pikachu soupira, avant de regarder Jim, qui courrait après le ballon.

"Il va t'attraper." Dit Flora. "Vas-y. Ne les laisse pas te capturer."

En ayant l'air toujours involontaire, Pikachu glissa petit à petit de son corps, et lâcha immédiatement.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Hurla-t-il, en tombant du ciel.

* * *

"Espèce d'idiote!" S'écria Danny. "Pikachu vient de s'échapper."

Lise secoua sa tête.

"Peut-être que nous devrions la laisser partir." Remarqua-t-elle, en regardant Flora.

"Pas question!" Dit Miaouss. "Peut-être que nous pouvons faire un échange. La morveuse pour ce Pikachu."

"J'aime cette idée." Sourit Lise.

Miaouss prit un mégaphone du panier, et commença à parler.

* * *

Jim tendit ses mains, et attrapa Pikachu des airs.

"Je te tiens." Murmura-t-il.

Il entendit ensuite la voix de Miaouss résonner à travers le ciel.

"Nous serons en contact, le morveux!"

Il leva les yeux, en voyant le ballon disparaître au loin.

"Merde." Marmonna-t-il. "Sacha va vraiment se mettre dans tous ses états."

Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton de la Pokéball dans sa main, et envoya Heledelle.

"Suis-les." Exhorta Jim. "Ne laisse pas cette tête de Miaouss géant te quitter des yeux."

_"__Une demande bizarre en tout autre temps.__"_ Murmura Heledelle. _"__Mais, ça devient un événement assez régulier.__"_

Il battit des ailes, avant de poursuivre le ballon.

Jim regarda le Pokémon Hirondelle pendant un moment, avant de déposer Pikachu sur le sol.

"Bon, allons retrouver Sacha." Dit-il.

Pikachu approuva, en silence, avant de détaler vers le Centre Pokémon.

* * *

Jim suivit Pikachu, à contrecœur, pour revenir à la chambre de Sacha.

Alors que le Pokémon Souris s'arrêta devant une porte, Jim éleva lentement sa main, et frappa à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit rapidement, et Sacha se tenait là.

Sacha jeta un coup d'œil à Jim, avant de claquer la porte.

"Sacha, attends!" Hurla Jim, en frappant à la porte. "Il faut que tu m'écoutes."

"Je n'en ai pas envie." Cria Sacha. "Tu es un salaud. Je croyais que tu étais mon ami."

"Sacha, c'est Flora!" Hurla Jim, en frappant son poing sur la porte. "Amène tes fesses ici."

Il entendit un peu de mouvement à l'intérieur de la pièce, et Sacha ouvrit lentement la porte.

"Qu'en est-il de Flora?" Demanda Sacha.

"La Team Rocket l'a capturée." Dit doucement Jim. "Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Je l'ai vue à travers la route, mais elle n'a pas réagi assez vite. Ils l'ont capturée sur la chose en pince du ballon. Je ne pouvais pas descendre le ballon sans risquer de blesser Flora."

Il vit le visage de Sacha tomber.

"Je suis désolé, l'ami."

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute." Dit amèrement Sacha.

Jim soupira.

"Explique-moi en quoi ça l'est." Répondit-il.

"Tu m'as mis de mauvais humeur." Dit furieusement Sacha. "Tu me l'as fait chasser d'ici."

Jim n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

"Sacha." Dit-il, sèchement. "Ce n'était pas de ma faute."

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"ALORS REPRENDS-TOI!"

Sacha cligna légèrement des yeux.

"D'accord." Dit-il.

"Merci." Répondit Jim, en secouant sa tête. "Dis donc, tu peux être un abruti des fois."

Sacha lui lança un regard noir.

"Mais, ce n'est pas important." Dit rapidement Jim. "Alors, il faut penser à un plan."

"Où sont-ils passés?" Demanda Sacha. "Nous devons les retrouver."

"Ouais, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire." Remarqua Jim. "Pourtant, j'ai envoyé Heledelle les suivre, mais ça peut seulement nous mener jusque là. Nous ne pouvons pas les prendre d'assaut là-bas. Nous aurions besoin d'un peu d'aide."

Presque juste au bon moment, le téléphone sonna dans la chambre.

"Mais qui est-ce?" Demanda Sacha, d'un ton cinglant.

"Je pense que tu es censé répondre." Dit Jim. "Voilà comment tu sais qui c'est."

Sacha secoua sa tête, avant d'enjamber et de prendre le receveur.

"Allo!" Dit-il, furieusement.

"Miaou miaou miaou miaou!" Répondit sarcastiquement la voix. "Salut, le morveux."

"Miaouss?" Demanda Sacha. "Où as-tu appris à utiliser un téléphone?"

"Je pense que tu devrais être inquiet au sujet de problèmes plus urgents à l'heure actuelle, le morveux." Dit Miaouss. "Comme le Scarabrute qui est sur le point de couper ta petite amie en deux."

"Je déteste paraître cliché." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, tu lui fais du mal et..."

Miaouss ricana.

"Ça semble cliché en effet." Dit-il, d'une voix traînante. "Alors, venez à l'Entrepôt Dix, et donnez-nous vos Pokémons, toi et l'autre morveux. Ensuite, vous la récupérez en condition presque parfaite. En parfaite condition si vous vous dépêchez."

"L'entrepôt Dix?" Demanda Sacha. "Où est-il?"

"Je suis certain que tu vas le trouver." Dit Miaouss, avant de raccrocher.

Sacha lança presque le téléphone contre le mur, mais s'est abstenu de le faire juste à temps.

"Qui était-ce?" Demanda Jim.

"Nous sommes fichus." Répondit Sacha. "En gros, nous remettons nos Pokémons, ou la tête de Flora sera séparée du reste de son corps."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" Demanda Jim.

"Faut-il vraiment que tu le demandes?" Répondit Sacha. "Je ne veux vraiment pas abandonner mes Pokémons, mais..."

Il se replia.

"C'est Flora, l'ami." Dit-il. "Comment te sentirais-tu si c'était Mélina?"

Jim soupira.

"Mais, ce n'est pas le cas." Répondit-il. "Tu ne peux pas abandonner tes Pokémons. Je ne te laisserai pas faire."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de les abandonner." Dit Sacha. "Mais, il nous faut de l'aide. Une distraction quelconque."

Jim regarda la porte, avant de faire signe vers elle.

"Descendons voir si nous pouvons trouver quelqu'un." Dit-il, en sortant son badge G-Men. "J'ai une raison pour laquelle quelqu'un pourrait nous aider."

* * *

"Tu aperçois qui que ce soit que tu connais?" Demanda Sacha, tandis qu'eux, et Pikachu se promenèrent autour du Centre Pokémon.

Jim examina le visage de tous le monde autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit quelqu'un dans la salle d'eux, buvant un café Joliberges, et mangeant une boîte de Rondelles d'Oignon.

"En fait, oui." Sourit-il, en traînant Sacha. "Viens."

Il leva le yeux, en voyant les deux dresseurs très familiers.

"Tiens tiens." Remarqua-t-il. "Ça fait longtemps. Vous ne voulez pas m'affronter à nouveau, pas vrai? Parce que, j'ai énormément progressé depuis."

"Et nous dont." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici."

Il s'appuya, en mordant dans sa Rondelle d'Oignon.

"Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim s'assit devant lui, et plaça son badge G-Men sur la table.

Il le prit, et le regarda.

"Vous n'êtes pas ici pour m'arrêter?" Demanda-t-il. "N'est-ce pas?"

"Tu n'as rien fais de mal?" Renvoya Jim. "N'est-ce pas?"

"Touché."

"Tu avais l'habitude d'être un Pokémon Ranger, non?" Dit Jim.

"Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je t'ai dit." Répondit-il. "Ce n'est pas une offense criminelle."

"Nous avons besoin de ton aide." Dit Sacha, d'urgence.

"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-il. "Où est ta compagne?"

"Kidnappée." Répondit Sacha. "Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de ton aide."

Il regarda Sacha.

"Vous êtes plus que des amis tous les deux." Remarqua-t-il. "N'est-ce pas?"

Sacha approuva.

"Oui." Dit-il. "Je l'aime."

Il prit la boîte, en offrant à Sacha et Jim.

Sacha déclina, mais Jim en prit une, la jetant dans sa bouche.

"Tu aimes cette belle nourriture?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Jim.

"Ouais, c'est sacrément bon." Répondit Jim.

"Où avez-vous besoin de moi?" Demanda-t-il, en terminant son café, en engloutissant le reste de ses lie. "Je peux vous aider."

Jim sortit une carte de son sac, et la plaça sur la table.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Alors, voilà ce que nous allons faire..."

* * *

"Vous croyez qu'ils viendront?" Demanda Danny.

"Il viendra." Dit Miaouss. "Du moins, j'espère qu'il viendra. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de poursuivre cette menace de tuer la morveuse."

"Ce n'est pas notre genre." Avoua Lise. "Mais, à moins qu'ils se pointent dans les dix prochaines minutes, ton Scarabrute doit commencer à tailler."

Danny soupira.

"Il va aimer ça." Murmura-t-il, en se retournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait le Pokémon Scarabée vers une Flora ligotée et bâillonnée.

Presque aussitôt qu'il finit de parler, la porte s'ouvrit, et Sacha et Jim entrèrent.

"Pourquoi ça a été aussi long?" Demanda Danny.

Sacha l'ignora, en regardant Flora.

"Flora!" Hurla-t-il.

"Elle est vivante." Dit Miaouss.

"Je le sais." Répondit Sacha. "Je peux la voir bouger et cligner des yeux. Maintenant..."

"Laissez-la partir." Rompit Jim.

Lise tendit un sac.

"Pokéballs, s'il vous plaît." Dit-elle.

"Nous ne les abandonnerons pas avant que ce Scarabrute recule." Répondit Jim.

* * *

Il atteignit la surface, en enlevant l'embouchure de sa bouche.

"Bonus." Murmura-t-il, en regardant autour de lui. Il essayait aussi de ne pas museler de l'odeur.

Il avait plongé dans la rivière, avec son Aligatueur et avait réussi à nager sous le quartier des entrepôts dans les égouts en dessous de l'Entrepôt Dix.

En grimpant dans l'échelle, il la remonta, et repoussa la plaque d'égout.

Il abaissa rapidement la Pokéball, ramenant son Aligatueur, qui était trop gros pour passer à travers la plaque d'égout.

En regardant autour de lui, il vit un signe sur le mur, indiquant qu'il était dans l'Entrepôt Dix.

"Il est temps que la fête commence."

* * *

"Nous n'irons nul part de sitôt, pas vrai?" Demanda Lise.

"Non." Répondit Sacha.

Il soupira.

"D'accord." Dit Jim. "Je vais vous dire."

Il réussi à faire un clin d'œil à Sacha.

"Nous allons envoyer Pikachu, et Scarabrute recule de quelques pieds."

"Je crois que nous pouvons arranger ça." Murmura Danny.

Sacha s'accroupit à contrecœur, ainsi Pikachu pouvait sauter sur le sol.

"Ne les électrocute pas." Chuchota-t-il. "Quoi que tu fasses."

Pikachu sembla légèrement contrarié, alors qu'il marcha sur le sol de l'entrepôt.

Danny fit signe à Scarabrute, qui recula.

À la seconde où le grand Pokémon brun de type de insecte s'éloigna de plus d'un pied de Flora, trois choses se produisirent très vite, la première étant que la porte derrière Danny et Lise s'écrasa pour révéler un homme bâti visqueux vêtu d'un costume de plongée, et d'un masque qui cachait son visage.

Presque au même moment, une épaisse odeur fétide frappa les narines de tout le monde.

Dans le troisième instant, une tâche bleue et blanche stria à travers la pièce, passant Lise et Danny et s'écrasa dans Scarabrute, renversant le Pokémon Scarabée au sol, vaincu.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!" Hurla Sacha.

"Altaria, attaque Vent Argentée!" Ordonna le personnage dans le costume de plongée.

Le Pokémon de type dragon et vol battit des ailes, relâchant un grand vent, bordé de plusieurs étranges poudres incolores.

Combiné avec une attaque électrique de Pikachu, ça créa un effet dévastateur qui explosa instantanément Danny, Lise, Miaouss et Scarabrute dans les airs, et à travers le toit.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!" Hurlèrent-ils, en disparaissant au loin.

"Comment se fait-il que ça ne les tue pas?" Demanda le plongeur.

"Ils sont très très chanceux." Répondit Jim, alors que Sacha alla détacher Flora.

"Merci du coup de main." Continua Jim, en regardant le plongeur.

Il retira son masque protecteur, un sourire sur ses traits.

"Ce n'était rien." Répondit-il. "Bien que, je crois que je pourrais avoir besoin de prendre une douche."

"Plonge simplement dans la rivière." Suggéra Sacha, tandis qu'il termina de retirer les cordes d'autour de Flora.

Il retira ensuite bâillon, la faisant grogner.

"Ça a un goût immonde." Murmura-t-elle, avant de regarder le plongeur aux cheveux bleus. "Quoique, pas aussi immonde que..."

"Que ce que je sens?" Demanda le plongeur. "Ouais, je me serais aussi évité après la baignade dans le système d'égouts."

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant Flora.

Elle approuva.

"Ouais, à part quelques bleus." Répondit-elle. "J'en déduis que vous vous êtes réconciliés."

Sacha approuva.

"Eh bien, ça c'est bien passé." Murmura-t-elle, en se levant.

"Ouais." Remarqua Jim. "Hé, Sacha."

Sacha se retourna.

"Désolé d'avoir été un peu un crétin." Dit honnêtement Jim. "J'étais en dérangement. Je viens de profiter de ma victoire."

"Hé, Jim." Ria Sacha. "Garde-toi quelque chose à l'esprit. Tu as utilisé tes trois Pokémons les plus forts. Pas moi."

Jim soupira.

"Ha, tu veux réessayer?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pas pour l'instant." Dit Sacha. "Je crois que je veux juste sortir d'ici au plus vite."

"Amen à ça." Murmura Flora, tandis que Sacha lui fit un câlin, en enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Flora." Dit-il, tristement. "Tu as failli y rester. Parce que j'étais un imbécile."

"Ouais." Répondit Flora. "Sur les deux comptes."

Elle soupira.

"Bien que, je crois que tu n'es pas entièrement à blâmer."

Sacha regarda Jim, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Nous allons aller de l'avant." Dit-il, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte.

Jim secoua sa tête, avant de se retourner vers le plongeur.

"Merci de ton assistance, Blake." Répondit-il.

Blake Reinhardt sourit.

"De rien." Dit-il.

Jim fouilla dans sa poche, et sortit une carte.

"Si à jamais tu sens le besoin d'entrer dans les affaires d'aider les gens sur une base régulière." Dit-il. "Appelle à ce numéro."

Blake la regarda, avant de la laisser tomber dans sa poche.

"Je suis certain que je ferai ça." Dit-il. "Je suis certain que je ferai ça."

Il sourit.

"Eh bien, je vais y aller et sauter dans la rivière." Ria Blake, en rappelant Altaria. "Si je retourne au Centre Pokémon maintenant, je vais probablement me faire expulser."

"Et nous devrions aller à la prochaine ville." Dit Jim. "Je pense que Sacha va brûler si nous ne reprenons pas la route vers Sacrémenti."

"Alors, bonne chance à vous trois avec ce que vous faites." Dit Blake, alors que Jim se retourna pour s'éloigner.

Tandis qu'il ferma la porte, Blake sortit la carte de sa poche, et la regarda.

"Peut-être." Dit-il. "Peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Mais, je vais dormir là-dessus."

Il l'empocha il, avant de se retourner pour partir.

* * *

**On sait maintenant qu'une simple dispute peut entraîner des résultats plus dévastateurs que ça en a l'air.**


	43. Clairvoyance

Chapitre 43. Clairvoyance.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Jim se sont disputés, ce qui est devenu dégoutant. Ça en est résulté que Sacha se rue à l'extérieur, et était prêt à partir sans lui. Cependant, la Team Rocket a attaqué, capturant Flora. Ils voulaient faire un échange, tous les Pokémons de Sacha et Jim pour Flora. Sacha et Jim sont allés chercher de l'aide de la part de Blake, qui était idéalement dans le Centre Pokémon. Ils sont allés à l'entrepôt, et ont eu un bref affrontement avec la Team Rocket. Pendant ce temps, Blake est arrivé à travers les égouts et a réussi à faire tomber le trio maléfique. Son Altaria combiné avec le Pikachu de Sacha ont envoyé la Team Rocket vers d'autres cieux. Ensuite ils ont décidé de sortir de Pierropolis, mais pas avant que Jim ai donné une carte à Blake avec un numéro de téléphone dessus..._

* * *

Blake soupira, alors qu'il sortit de la rivière. Il avait nagé autour de la piscine de refroidissement des eaux sombres lors de la dernière heure, avec son Lanturn et son Aligatueur, en essayant de se débarrasser de l'odeur qui avait durcie son costume de plongée loué.

Il rappela Lanturn, qui n'était pas en état de se déplacer facilement sur la terre. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais flipper lentement sur le sol n'était pas une méthode idéale de mouvement pour qui que ce soit.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire grimpa sur les rives de la rivière, avant de secouer gouttelettes d'eau de son épaisse peau écailleuse. Comme un Caninos.

"Une bonne soirée de travail, hein?" Remarqua-t-il, en regardant son Pokémon de type eau.

"Tueur!" Répondit Aligatueur, en grattant ses dents avec une griffe.

Blake ria à la vue.

"Tu n'as pas mangé du Poissirene pendant que nous étions là-dedans, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il.

Son premier Pokémon sembla légèrement surpris par la notion.

"Je ne fais que vérifier." Insista Blake, tandis qu'il se leva.

Il y avait encore plusieurs faibles lignes de l'odeur des égouts sur le costume imperméable noir qu'il portait.

Blake regarda son Aligatueur.

"Un peu d'arrosage?" Demanda-t-il. "Pistolet A O!"

Le Pokémon Mâchoire ouvrit sa bouche, relâchant un petit souffle d'eau sur le corps de Blake, s'assurant qu'il était complètement lavé à grande eau.

"Merci, mon pote." Remarqua Blake, alors qu'il s'avança et tapota le Pokémon sur la tête. "C'est apprécié."

Le Pokémon de type eau mordilla faussement ses doigts, enjoué, en veillant à ne pas les mordre.

"Bien, Aligatueur." Dit Blake, alors qu'il éleva la Pokéball. "Je crois que nous allons sortir d'ici maintenant. Vers notre prochaine aventure."

La forme évoluée de Kaiminus était ramenée dans sa Pokéball par le rayon lumineux rouge.

"Sortons d'ici." Répéta Blake, en replaçant la Pokéball avec ses autres, et en se tournant pour aller vers l'endroit où il avait laissé ses vêtements.

* * *

"Approchez, approchez tous!"

Doug regarda autour de lui, tandis qu'il enjamba sa voie à travers le carnaval qui avait apparemment été mis en place du jour au lendemain.

Bien qu'il avait fait atterrir la Pyramide Extrême à proximité, ça avait été tard dans la nuit, et il n'était pas sorti pour jeter un œil, voir qui ou quoi ce trouvait dans le coin.

Il l'avait garée, et était instantanément tombé dans le sommeil, en essayant de sortir des images troublantes de sa tête.

Depuis cette visite de Darkrai, il n'avait pas bien dormi.

Il pensait que l'attaque Trou Noir était plus puissamment mortelle qu'il avait réalisé. Ça l'a clairement empêché de dormir paisiblement.

"Fichu Darkrai." Répéta Doug.

Cependant, ce qu'il avait vu dans la version cauchemardesque de l'avenir l'inquiétait plus que le simple fait d'être incapable de dormir.

Fidèle à sa parole avec Darkrai, il n'avait pas mentionné le rêve infernal à qui que ce soit. Pas même Lance, son ami le plus proche. En fait, il n'avait pas vu Lance depuis longtemps. Le Maître Dragon était en mission secrète, connue seulement à lui-même et quelques autres. Toutes les tentatives que Doug avait fait pour entrer en contact avaient été dirigées directement au répondeur de message de Lance.

_"Bonjour. C'est Lance Stevens. __Je ne peux pas prendre votre appel en ce moment, mais laissez un message et je vous rappellerai. Ok. Bye.__"_

Et Olly était également hors du radar. Il avait vu certains de ses matchs dans le défi de l'Élite Quatre, et avait été impressionné.

Mais, Olly n'avait pas été au quartier général des G-Men depuis longtemps. Doug montait tous les jours, chaque semaine tout au plus.

"Diable." Murmura Doug. "Même Solidad se présente à eux plus qu'il le fait."

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi penser de la coordinatrice qui était devenue une espionne G-Men. Bien sûr, ça avait été contre son gré, mais elle avait été un assassin de haut grade dans les Coppingers. Et ce n'était sûrement pas au-delà des capacités de l'équipe criminelle du mal de la ramener sous leur contrôle. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas l'admettre, mais elle était une meurtrière.

"Là encore." Dit Doug, à lui-même. "Elle est une meurtrière qui pourrait briser tous les os du corps. Alors, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée de lui mentionner ça. Et pour l'instant, elle est notre marteau."

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la vue d'une vendeuse qui essayait de lui vendre une liqueur Melofee Jaune.

Il secoua rapidement sa tête, lui faisant des gestes au loin.

"Non, non merci." Dit vigoureusement Doug.

"Tu n'as pas l'estomac pour ce truc de toute façon." Dit la fille.

Avec un sourire, il se retourna, lui prit la bouteille, et étrangla le contenu, réussissant à vider la bouteille de taille moyenne en quelques gorgées.

Alors qu'il lui donna un doux sourire, et lui retourna la bouteille vide, elle était surprise.

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et lui donna un billet de dix dollars.

"Garde la monnaie." Dit-il, sèchement.

Agaçant la fille de vente, il se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement.

* * *

Il arriva alors à une grande tente sur la marge du carnaval, un grand écriteau extérieur indiquant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

"Maîtresse Lune." Lu tout haut Doug. "Diseuse de Bonne aventure, Devineresse et Voyante."

Il secoua sa tête.

"On dirait une arnaque." Remarqua-t-il.

"Peut-être."

Doug se retourna, surpris.

Il vit un petit garçon debout, derrière lui.

"Excuse-moi?" Demanda Doug.

"C'est peut-être une arnaque." Répondit le garçon. "Mais, d'un autre côté, ça pourrait ne pas l'être. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour toi de le savoir."

Doug secoua sa tête.

"Tu n'es pas son foutu fils, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant en arrière. Il fit alors un regard différé en état de choc.

À sa grande surprise, le petit garçon avait disparu. Presque comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

"Allo?" Demanda Doug, étonné.

En secouant sa tête, il se retourna et entra à l'intérieur de sa tente. Contre son meilleur jugement.

* * *

"Bienvenue!" Dit la femme devant lui, alors qu'elle le regarda.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais." Remarqua Doug, tandis qu'il regarda autour de la pièce. "Sauf la boule de cristal."

L'intérieur de la tente était assez régulier, avec de l'herbe sous ses chaussures, et une grande table. Qui avait la boule de cristal dite étayé sur sa surface.

Maîtresse Lune d'autre part, n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il s'attendait à une vieille sorcière décrépite, en lui disant de traverser sa main avec de l'argent.

En fait, Maîtresse Lune était probablement dans la vingtaine ou la trentaine.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds riches, qui descendaient sur ses épaules, avec une paire de yeux bleus brillants. Il ne pouvait pas dire à quel point elle était grande, en raison qu'elle soit assise. Mais, elle sembla comme si elle était assez petite. Peut-être environ que cinq pieds dix à la conjecture.

Et elle portait une longue robe mauve et bleue, qui n'était pas très différente de celle portée par la championne d'arène d'Unionpolis, Kiméra.

Alors qu'elle posa ses deux mains sur la table, il vit qu'elle portait également une paire de gants jaunes qui s'élevèrent jusqu'à ses coudes.

"Heureux de voir que j'ai dépassé les attentes." Murmura-t-elle.

Doug éleva un sourcil.

"Pardon?" Demanda-t-il.

"Rien." Répondit-elle. "Alors, est-ce que tu comptes t'asseoir?"

"Peut-être." Dit Doug.

"Je peux te garantir que je ne vais pas te demander de traverser ma main avec de l'argent." Sourit-elle. "Ce n'est qu'après. Je vais faire mon truc, et tu peux décider si tu veux le faire ou pas."

Il s'arrêta légèrement.

Elle sembla comme si elle pouvait sentir son inconfort.

"Je te promets que je ne mords pas." Dit-elle, en pinçant ses lèvres mauves. "Et tu ne sais jamais. Tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose."

Doug s'assit, légèrement à contrecœur, à la table devant elle.

"Vous avez souvent fait ça avant?" Demanda-t-il.

"Seulement une fois." Répondit Maîtresse Lune. "Mais, ce n'est pas à propos de moi."

"Le dernier gars n'est pas mort, pas vrai?" Demanda Doug, en essayant de masquer son inconfort avec une blague.

Elle éleva un sourcil.

"D'aussi loin que je sache." Répondit-elle.

"C'est rassurant." Murmura Doug. "D'accord, alors..."

"Veux-tu commencer?" Demanda-t-elle. "Parce que, j'ai besoin de ta confirmation."

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Allez-y." Répondit-il.

Elle tendit ses mains gantées par-dessus la boule de cristal.

"Prends mes mains." Demanda-t-elle.

En pensant à une partie du ridicule qu'il prendrait si l'un de ses amis ou collègues de travail voyaient cela, Doug tendit ses mains, et sentit le doux satin de ses gants sur ses mains.

La boule de cristal commença à rayonner et briller avec une lumière noire et rouge, masquée par une fumée blanche.

Elle se mit, lentement, à gémir.

"Eh bien." Murmura Maîtresse Lune. "C'est plus intéressant."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il l'est?" Demanda Doug.

"Tout, M. Wilson." Répondit-elle. "Tout."

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, en le regardant.

"Tu as vu des choses intéressantes au cours des dernières années." Remarqua Maîtresse Lune. "Des choses des plus intéressantes."

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais elle secoua sa tête, le gardant silencieux.

"Le CCP. Ce qui s'est produit à la finale de cette compétition particulière. Toutes les choses que tu as vu en voyageant à travers Verger. Et la façon dont une partie de ton sang a été volée lors de la Conférence Verger."

Elle s'arrêta, laissant Doug se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise. Il avait pensé à ça depuis les derniers jours. Surtout depuis...

* * *

_Roger Black entra dans la Pyramide Extrême, qui était amarrée à l'extérieur de Jadielle. Doug était revenu à sa ville natale pour prendre certaines choses, et pour réapprovisionner les réserves à bord._

_Il était en train de mettre la Bière Persian Noir dans le réfrigérateur, lorsqu'il vit son vieux rival._

_"C'est imaginable de te voir ici." Remarqua Doug._

_"Salut, Doug." Dit Roger, en croisant les bras._

_Les bleus qu'il avait subis lors de son passage à tabac sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante n'avaient pas encore complètement disparu. Même si ça avait été il y a au moins trois mois._

_"Tu as l'air d'une merde." Commenta Doug._

_Roger réussit à faire un petit sourire._

_"Je pourrais dire que c'est ce que tu es." Dit-il. "Mais, je ne suis pas là pour ça."_

_Il s'arrêta._

_"Écoute, je voulais juste m'excuser encore pour ce qui s'est passé à la Conférence Verger. J'étais intimidé en faisant ça. Je ne voulais particulièrement pas voler ton sang."_

_Il sourit._

_"Je ne suis pas un Nosferapti, ou un Nosferalto." Insista Roger. "Mon point est que je suis désolé. Et j'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé après que j'ai été tabassé et jeté dans l'océan."_

_Doug secoua sa tête._

_"Ah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça." Insista-t-il. "C'est du passé maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et tout ça."_

_Il regarda l'arène._

_"Hé, pendant que tu es ici." Dit Doug. "Que dirais-tu d'un match rapide. Pour le bon vieux temps."_

_Roger soupira._

_"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "Je ne veux pas te battre trop fortement."_

_Doug renifla._

_"Ouais, comme si ça allait arriver." Dit-il, sèchement. "Je ne crois pas que c'est quelque où tu as besoin de t'inquiéter au sujet de ta tête."_

_Il lança une Pokéball dans les airs, envoyant Draco._

_Roger ricana._

_"Comme si un Dracolosse sous-dimensionné allait m'arrêter." Remarqua-t-il, __nonchalamment._

_Il retira une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs._

_"Bastiodon, en avant!"_

_Roger envoya le Pokémon de type roche et acier, qui gratta le sol, en semblant prêt à attaquer Draco._

_"Passons aux choses sérieuses." Dit sèchement Doug._

* * *

"Mais." Trilla Maîtresse Lune. "L'événement le plus rare de cette période s'est produit, il y a quelques jours."

Elle le regarda.

"Pas vrai?"

Il approuva, en inclinant que de quelques pouces, avant de la retirer.

"Tu as reçu la visite d'un Darkrai." Dit-elle. "Il est apparu devant toi en guise de personnes que tu connaissais, et t'a dit que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire."

Elle sourit, alors que le boule de cristal passa du mélange de rouge, noir et blanc, à une version plus calme et sereine de bleu et de mauve.

"Est-ce que Darkrai a dit la vérité?" Demanda Doug.

Maîtresse Lune cligna lentement des yeux, deux fois, avant de sourire.

Elle soupira par la suite.

"Que tu crois si Darkrai a dit la vérité ou non." Dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas la question importante."

Maîtresse Lune le regarda.

"Les Pokémons légendaires ne mentent jamais." Remarqua-t-elle. "Ils plient occasionnellement la vérité de temps en temps. Mais, une pleine sur mensonge est quelque chose qu'ils ne font jamais. Ils sont incapables de faire ça. Quelque chose que je crois que tu es conscient de ton temps avec Mewtwo."

Doug soupira.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mewtwo avait été incapable de lui dire des mensonges. Seuls les demis vérités et refus pour répondre étaient sa défense contre les questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

"Alors, à la réponse à ta question." Répondit la diseuse de bonne aventure. "Darkrai ne t'a pas trompé."

Doug souffla fortement.

"Putain." Marmonna-t-il.

"Et tu ne peux toujours rien faire pour l'arrêter." Dit calmement Maîtresse Lune.

"Excusez-moi?" Demanda Doug. "Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Tu ne peux pas arrêter ce qui approche." Répéta la diseuse de bonne aventure, la même quantité de calme dans sa voix. "Ça va arriver. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Peu importe à quel point tu essaies."

Doug se leva.

"À la seconde où qui que ce soit croit ça." Dit-il. "Est le moment où ça devient vrai. Je trouverai un moyen d'empêcher la fin du monde."

"Tes efforts sont vains." Répondit-elle, en se levant. "Et je crois que notre temps ensemble est terminé."

Doug la regarda.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Exigea-t-il.

"Il est temps de te réveiller." Dit-elle. "Et de sentir le café."

* * *

L'odeur du café le réveilla.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Lucy en boire un peu, tout en lisant un magazine.

"Tu as finalement réussi à dormir." Commenta-t-elle.

Il frotta ses yeux, en expirant fortement.

"C'est principalement sur ce que je rêve quand je descends." Dit Doug.

"Des cauchemars?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Des cauchemars." Répéta-t-il. "Je continue à en avoir. Presque comme si quelqu'un essayait de me dire quelque chose."

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur les oreillers.

"Et ça m'épuise."

Lucy plaça une main sur sa poitrine.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr." Répondit Doug, en pensant aux étranges rêves qu'il avait. "Je crois que ça pourrait être au-delà de toi."

"Oh, je n'en sais rien." Dit Lucy.

Sa main disparut de sa poitrine, alors qu'il se posa sur son côté.

"Je crois que j'ai quelques talents qui pourraient t'aider à dormir."

Il était sur le point de secouer la tête, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose à côté de lui. Quelque chose d'inhabituel.

_"Sans ces cauchemars."_

La voix dans sa tête le fit instantanément sauter dans les airs, hors du lit.

Il se retourna, en se demandant où Lucy avait disparu.

En flottant devant lui, où la Reine de Pike avait été assise, se trouvait effectivement un Pokémon rare. Un Pokémon qui était d'un mélange de dorés, de mauves et de bleus. Elle ressemblait également en quelque sorte à une lune.

"Est-ce que je vais être infesté par toi et tes cohortes légendaires?" Demanda Doug, en soupirant. "Laisse-moi deviner. Tu dois être Cresselia."

_"Tu as raison."_ Répondit-elle. _"Et je m'excuse pour ce que mon frère dément t'a fait."_

"Pardon?" Demanda Doug.

_"Darkrai."_ Répondit-elle. _"__Il était un peu plus enthousiaste avec son Trou Noir. Voila pourquoi tu continues à rêver à des cauchemars. Il y a des nuances infimes de la substance restante dans ton système.__"_

"Attends une seconde!" Dit Doug, sous le choc. "Darkrai est ton frère?"

_"Bien sûr."_ Répondit-elle. _"Est-ce vraiment si difficile à croire?"_

"Comment ça marche?" Demanda Doug.

_"Ne me demande pas de rentrer dans les détails. Essentiellement, les deux espèces sont en équilibre. Si une Cresselia est née, alors un Darkrai l'est aussi."_ Répondit Cresselia. _"Mais, crois-moi. Il l'est. Et comme la plupart des frères, __il a tendance à se tromper de temps en temps.__"_

"Je ne le saurais pas." Répondit Doug. "Mon frère se trompe tout le temps."

Le Pokémon Lunaire lui sourit.

_"Touché."_ Répondit-elle.

"Alors, Darkrai m'a donné des cauchemars?" Demanda Doug. "Comment pourrais-je d'abord refaire confiance à ce Pokémon."

_"Ne t'inquiète pas."_ Répondit-elle. _"Je suis reliée à lui, et je lui fais autant confiance que je peux le lancer avec une attaque Psyko."_

"Les attaques Psy ne fonctionnent pas sur les Pokémons de type Ténèbres." Commenta Doug. "Mais, j'imagine que c'était ta blague."

Elle le regarda.

_"Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, tient toujours."_ Insista Cresselia. _"Ce que Darkrai t'a dit va arriver. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Darkrai ne peut pas l'arrêter. Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter. Rien ne peut l'arrêter."_

"Quelque chose peut l'arrêter." Insista Doug.

Cresselia secoua sa tête.

_"Est-ce que je parle à moi-même?"_ Demanda-t-elle. _"__Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi j'étais ici.__"_

Le Pokémon Lunaire commença à briller avec une étrange lumière mauve, qui se tendit et toucha Doug.

_"Sois guéri."_ Dit Cresselia. _"Du cauchemar de Darkrai à la douceur de Cresselia."_

Le rayon courra à travers son corps, le faisant sentir encore plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Il perdit ensuite connaissance.

* * *

L'odeur du café le réveilla.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Lucy en boire un peu, tout en lisant un magazine.

"Tu as finalement réussi à dormir." Commenta-t-elle.

Il frotta ses yeux, en expirant fortement.

"C'est principalement sur ce que je rêve quand je descends." Dit Doug.

"Des cauchemars?" Demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai eu un rêve dans un rêve." Répondit-il, en se demandant jusqu'à quel point c'était rare.

"C'est rare." Remarqua-t-elle, presque comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Doug grogna.

"Tu n'es pas une Cresselia, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un regard interrogateur.

"C'était la deuxième partie de mon rêve." Expliqua Doug. "Bizarre."

"On dirait bien." Remarqua-t-elle. "Tu as eu d'autres rêves étranges dernièrement?"

"Seulement celui à propos de la fin du monde." Murmura Doug, à voix basse.

"Hein?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Laisse tomber." Répondit-il.

Ça lui vint alors. Cresselia n'avais pas juste envahi un seul de ses rêves. Il réalisa maintenant pourquoi Maîtresse Lune était si familière.

"Merde." Marmonna-t-il.

En s'appuyant contre l'oreiller, il se demanda si ce que le Pokémon Lunaire avait dit s'avérerait être vrai.

_"Les Pokémons légendaires ne mentent jamais."_

* * *

Elle hurla légèrement, tandis qu'elle se réveilla. En utilisant ses pouvoirs pour guérir l'humain de l'influence de son frère qui l'avait mit KO. Elle se réveilla toujours de l'évanouissement avec un petit cri. Ça faisait partie de sa personnalité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait changer, ou bien, quelque chose qu'elle voulait.

"Tiens tiens." Commenta un ricanement familier. "Quelqu'un est réveillé."

Cresselia éleva sa tête, en se retournant pour voir son frère flotter à proximité. Ils étaient dans le seul endroit où les Pokémons légendaires revinrent au moment où ils s'évanouirent dans la nature. Un lieu de refuge pour eux.

"Bonjour, Darkrai." Répondit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas voir ma chère sœur de temps en temps?" Demanda le Pokémon de types ténèbres.

"Je courrais partout, en corrigeant un de tes gâchis." Dit Cresselia. "C'est mon rôle éternel. Courir après toi, aider ceux que ton attitude irresponsable ont gravement bousillés."

"Hé, chaque Pokémon a un but." Répondit Darkrai. "On m'a donné la capacité de donner des cauchemars aux humains et aux Pokémons. Et tu sais pourquoi?"

"Pour rendre ma vie aussi difficile que possible?" Répondit Cresselia.

"Parce que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de peur dans nos vies." Dit Darkrai, en l'ignorant. "Il y a beaucoup à craindre lorsqu'on est réveillé. Ainsi, les cauchemars sont du pareil au même."

"C'est des conneries." Remarqua Cresselia, en secouant sa tête. "Et tu commences vraiment à m'énerver avec ta façon irresponsable de faire des affaires."

"Tu considères ça des affaires?" Sourit Darkrai, dans une épaisse voix sirupeuse. C'était un ton qui suggérait qu'il était incroyablement heureux. "Je considère ça plus comme un passe-temps."

"Espèce... Espèce de sale..." Rompit Cresselia.

Darkrai aboya un rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire contre ça?" Demanda-t-il. "La plupart de tes attaques sont inutiles contre moi."

Elle sourit. Elle était sur le point d'en profiter.

"Pas toutes." Répondit Cresselia.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un rayon énergétique de couleur arc-en-ciel dans les airs vers Darkrai.

Il grogna de douleur, tandis que l'attaque s'écrasa sur lui.

"Onde Boréale?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est le mieux que tu peux jeter contre moi?"

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

"Ahhh, est-ce que le pauvre Darkrai s'est fait mal?" Demanda Cresselia.

La réponse du Pokémon de type Ténèbres était de relâcher une attaque Vibrobscur vers elle.

Elle évita gracieusement l'attaque, en la regardant s'écraser dans le mur. Les murs n'avaient souffert d'aucun dommage, restants plutôt ensemble.

Cresselia tira une Onde Boreale dans Darkrai, qui grogna de douleur, tandis qu'elle le frappa dans l'épaule.

"Espèce de salope." Commença-t-il à rugir, en déclenchant un deuxième Vibrobscur vers sa sœur.

L'attaque n'a jamais atterri.

Alors que Cresselia se tonifia, une grande barrière rouge éclata devant eux, entraînant une séparation.

"ÇA SUFFIT!"

Ils étaient, tous les deux, intimidés par le son de la voix tonitruante qui vint de nul part.

Presque à l'instant, Arceus apparut, sa voix arrivant avant lui.

"Il y a une règle." Dit-il, furieusement. "On ne se bat pas dans cet endroit. Cet endroit est un sanctuaire."

Darkrai sembla comme s'il voulait lancer une attaque à Arceus, mais il savait que ce serait vain et idiot.

"D'accord." Remarqua-t-il.

"D'accord." Dit Cresselia. "Je suis désolée."

Arceus les fixa tous les deux.

"Ne laissez pas ça se reproduire." Avertit-il, avant de se retourner pour partir. "La Salle Originelle n'est pas un endroit pour se battre. Réglez vos différends ailleurs."

Les deux Pokémons le regardèrent s'éloigner dans rien, avant de disparaître dans l'air mince.

"Je te l'avais dit." Marmonna Darkrai.

* * *

**On dirait bien que Darkrai et Cresselia ont toujours une relation aussi haineuse.**

**Doug semble être guéri, mais il ne sait toujours pas qui ou quoi entraînera la fin du monde.**


	44. Derrière La Caméra

Chapitre 44. Derrière La Caméra.

* * *

_Résumé. Blake est allé nager dans la rivière, en essayant de se débarrasser de l'odeur d'égout. Ensuite, Doug a eu quelques rêves très étranges. Il a rêvé d'un carnaval, où il a vu une diseuse de bonne aventure appelée Maîtresse Lune. Elle lui a dit que la fin du monde était inévitable. Ensuite, il s'est réveillé du rêve, où il a été guéri par Cresselia. Ça s'est avéré être un autre rêve. Ensuite Cresselia et Darkrai ont combattu dans la Salle Originelle, avant d'être séparés par Arceus..._

* * *

"Nous sommes presque à Sacrémenti." Chanta Sacha. "Nous sommes sur la route vers..."

Il s'arrêta.

"Je ne sais pas où je vais avec ça." Avoua-t-il.

"Dis-nous quelque chose que nous ne savons pas." Dit Flora, grognon.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" Demanda Jim.

Elle soupira.

"Jim, je l'aime." Dit Flora. "Mais, Sacha, chéri. Ton chant me rend folle."

"Je ne fais que profiter de la marche vers mon prochain Emblème Extrême." Répondit Sacha. "Peut-être que je devrais fredonner."

"Et ça m'énerverai." Remarqua Jim. "Énormément."

"Tu n'es pas un grand fan de fredonnement?" Demanda Flora.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Je deviens apparemment violent lorsque j'en entends."

Alors que Jim finit de parler, une énorme explosion retentit à l'horizon.

"Violent à ce point, hein?" Demanda Flora. "Tu peux faire sauter des choses simplement par la pensée?"

"Ce n'était pas moi." Dit Jim.

"Hein." Remarqua Sacha. "Eh bien, ce n'est probablement rien. Continuons."

Il marcha dans la direction opposée, seulement pour que Jim attrape le dos de sa veste.

"Ouah, Ponyta." S'écria Jim. "Cette explosion a l'air intéressante. Allons là-bas voir ce qui se passe."

Sacha grogna.

"Mais..." Dit-il. "Sacrémenti. Emblème. Extrême!"

"En fait, je suis d'accord avec lui." Commenta Flora. "Ça semble intéressant."

Sacha grogna, et planta son visage sur le sol.

Pikachu soupira, avant de donner un petit coup sur sa tête avec sa patte.

* * *

"Je me demande ce qui se passe ici?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'ils arrivèrent au somme de la colline, en regardant en bas vers un lac.

"Hé, est-ce le Lac Ramoloss?" Dit Flora, en regardant Jim.

"Non." Répondit Jim. "C'est à des kilomètres."

Il ouvrit son guide.

"C'est le Lac Engendrock." Dit-il. "Et j'ignore pourquoi ce matériel est ici."

Il y avait plusieurs grues, et divers autres équipements au bas de la colline, ainsi que plusieurs personnes qui errèrent en ayant l'air occupés.

"On dirait qu'ils tournent un film, ou quelque chose comme ça." Remarqua Jim.

"Hé, allons en bas." Dit Flora. "Nous pourrions obtenir des rôles de camées si nous nous montrons simplement à l'improviste."

"Je te parie que non." Dit Jim.

Elle tendit une main.

"Vas-y alors." Répondit-elle. "Combien."

Il soupira.

"Dix dollars." Dit Jim.

Flora tapa sa main.

"Tape-la."

En secouant sa tête, Sacha commença à descendre la colline. Jim et Flora le suivirent, en se regardant toujours l'un envers l'autre, nerveux.

* * *

"Très bien." Dit l'auteur, en regardant le directeur du film. "Alors, le Sharpedo géant sort de l'eau et mord le pont en deux."

"Est-ce que les gens vont acheter ça?" Demanda le directeur. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns lissés, qui avaient des taches grises là, coincés sous un chapeau plat gris. Il portait également une veste rouge au-dessus d'une chemise grise et blanche et d'un nœud papillon noir, et une paire de pantalons bleu foncé. Et porta un mégaphone.

"Eh bien, Cleavon." Dit l'auteur. "Faites-le avec assez de goût et ils pourraient l'accepter."

"Comment faites-vous paraître un Sharpedo géant mordre dans un pont de bon goût?"

"Je suis certain que vous allez trouver un moyen." Répondit l'auteur. "Mais, gardez à l'esprit que les gens ne vont pas au cinéma pour choisir des trous dans le scénario en eux. Ils doivent être divertis."

Cleavon secoua la tête.

"Mais, il doit y avoir un certain degré d'exactitude et de réalisme." Dit-il.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon problème." Remarqua l'auteur, en se retournant pour se diriger vers sa caravane.

Un assistant personnel courra vers le directeur.

"M. Schpielbunk." Dit-il. "Il y a trois enfants qui essaient de monter sur le plateau."

Cleavon se retourna, en voyant de qui il parlait.

"Oh mon Mew." Murmura-t-il.

Sacha, Flora et Jim se dirigèrent vers lui.

"Je ne vous connais pas de quelque part?" Demanda Cleavon.

"Oui, le Psykokwak d'une de mes amies est apparu dans un de vos films." Répondit Sacha. "M. Schpielbunk."

"C'était lequel?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai fait beaucoup de films."

"J'ai aimé Du Teraclope À l'Aube." Dit Jim, en tendant la main. "Jim Jacobs. Fan de vos films."

"Du Teraclope À l'Aube était mon film révolutionnaire." Répondit Cleavon. "Qui aurait pensé que l'histoire d'une jeune fille poursuivie par un Teraclope serait un tel moment dans ma carrière."

"Je pense que ça s'appelait Pokémon En Amour." Dit Sacha. "Psykokwak et Grodoudou? Vous tourniez près du Bourg Palette."

"Ah oui." Dit Cleavon, ses yeux s'embuant derrière ses lunettes de soleil. "Je me souviens."

"Alors, quel film tournez-vous ici?" Demanda Flora.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas un bon moment pour les films." Répondit Cleavon. "Alors, je fais un film à faible budget."

Sacha se retourna vers l'équipement.

"On dirait bien." Remarqua-t-il, sèchement.

"Quel film?" Demanda Jim.

"Un film indépendant." Dit Cleavon. "C'est l'histoire d'un ancien combat entre deux Pokémons préhistoriques."

"Charkos et Bastiodon?" Demanda Sacha.

Cleavon secoua sa tête.

"D'accord." Dit-il, en les regardant. "Voici l'intrigue. Une équipe de foreurs de pétrole découvrent un iceberg dans l'océan. Congelé à l'intérieur, se trouvent un Sharpedo géant et un Octillery géant."

Jim éleva un sourcil, alors qu'il regarda Sacha et Flora.

"Lorsque l'iceberg est décongelé." Continua Cleavon. "Ils sont toujours vivants, et continuent à ce battre. Ensuite, les scientifiques qui les ont décongelés essaient de les empêcher de tout détruire."

"Ça n'a aucun sens." Remarqua Flora. "S'ils sont dans l'eau et incapables de sortir, comment peuvent-ils tout détruire?"

Cleavon se dégonfla.

"Parlez à l'auteur." Dit-il. "Le front de mer se fait défoncer assez fortement."

"Il y a quelqu'un de célèbre dedans?" Demanda Flora.

"Aucun de mes films ne contient de super vedettes dedans." Répondit Cleavon. "Je prends un grand plaisir à déterrer des acteurs et actrices inconnues et de les transformer en les stars de demain."

"Autrement dit." Dit sèchement Jim. "Ils sont moins chères."

"Exact." Avoua Cleavon.

"Y a-t-il une possibilité de camée?" Demanda Flora, avec optimisme.

"Peut-être." Dit Cleavon. "Quelques figurants ne se sont pas présentés. Nous allons voir si nous pouvons y faire face sans eux, mais, si nous ne pouvons pas, alors peut-être."

Jim regarda Flora.

"Tu ne gagnes pas l'argent avant que nous soyons réellement sur le film." Dit-il.

"Et vous n'allez pas nous couper au montage?" Demanda Sacha. "Parce que vous nous avez brûlés, moi et mes amis, de cette façon avant."

"Ouais, mais ce film a besoin d'humains dedans." Dit Cleavon. "Sinon, ce n'est que deux énormes Pokémons qui se battent, et les gens ne sauront pas ce qui se passe."

"C'est vrai." Avoua Sacha.

"Alors, qui y a-t-il dedans?" Demanda encore Flora.

"Une petite actrice connue appelée Ellie Cole." Répondit Cleavon. "Elle est la principale. Et il y a aussi Thomas Grandin dedans."

"N'était-il pas dans la Guerre de Staross?" Demanda Jim.

"Ouais." Dit Cleavon. "Il a établi une carrière en jouant un scientifique amère que personne ne croit quand il dit que quelque chose de mal va arriver. Et il le fait du pareil au même ici."

"Lequel était la Guerre de Staross?" Demanda Flora. "Je n'ai jamais vu celui-là."

"C'est celui ou Staross sort de l'océan pour attaquer l'humanité." Dit Jim. "C'est bon. Si spectaculaire."

"Et il a perdu des millions à la billetterie." Déplora Cleavon. "Apparemment, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils ne font plus confiance à mes films avec un énorme budget."

"Je croyais que c'était un bon film." Insista Jim. "Je suis allé le voir."

"Eh bien, nous avons quelques scènes à tourner." Dit Cleavon. "Et ensuite nous nous dirigerons vers Sacrémenti pour les scènes de la ville."

"Génial." Dit instantanément Sacha. "Pouvez-vous nous y conduire? Nous allons là-bas."

"Tu ne traînes pas, pas vrai?" Murmura Jim.

"Eh bien, vous allez devoir peut-être voyager à l'arrière d'un camion." Répondit Cleavon.

"Ça ne me pose aucun problème." Dit Flora.

"J'ai fait ça avant." Dit Jim. "C'est marrant au fait, j'allais à Sacrémenti à la même instance."

"Eh bien, vu la façon dont vous étiez dans un de mes films précédents." Répondit Cleavon. "Vous êtes libre de rester dans le coin et de regarder le tournage."

Il regarda sa montre.

"Il faut que j'y aille." Dit-il. "Il nous fait la lumière du jour, et je ne peux pas rester ici à discuter."

"C'est juste." Répondit Flora.

* * *

"Alors, c'est ici que le tournage commence." Murmura Jim, alors qu'ils se tenaient autour de la zone, en regardant le tournage prendre place.

Ils avaient été autour de la mouture, en attendant que quelque chose se produise. Ils avaient rencontré l'auteur, Terry Johnson, et aussi l'actrice qui a été filmée devant d'eux, Ellie Cole.

Elle était presque de taille moyenne, et dans le milieu de la vingtaine, avec de longs cheveux noirs sur les épaules. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur des noisettes, et à ce moment-là, elle était juste sortie du Lac Engendrock, vêtu d'un maillot de bain blanc en un seul morceau.

Ils la regardèrent laisser tomber la serviette sur la petite plage de sable au bord du lac, et se coucher sur le dos, en absorbant les rayons du soleil.

"Je pourrais faire ça." Murmura Flora.

"N'importe qui le pourrait." Dit Jim. "Mais, je suis certain que ça devient bien plus difficile."

Ensuite, le téléphone portable commença à sonner.

"Je suppose que ça fait partie de l'intrigue." Remarqua Sacha, en feuilletant un script. "Ouais, ça l'est."

Jim observa le tournage, alors qu'Ellie répondit au téléphone portable, en regardant le numéro de celui qui appelait.

"Prenez une image du numéro." Interpella Cleavon.

La caméra se déplaça autour pour le faire.

"J'imagine que les bruits de fond peuvent être coupés au montage." Dit Flora.

"Ouais." Répondit un ingénieur du son qui se tenait à proximité. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors il faut qu'on fasse ça."

"Allo." Dit Ellie au téléphone.

Cleavon fit signe à la caméra de s'avancer pour capturer la conversation.

"Jessica." Répondit la voix graveleuse de Thomas Grandin à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Rick?" Demanda-t-elle. "Qui y a-t-il? Je suis en vacances pour les prochaines..."

"Il y a eu une découverte dans les océans de Verger." Répondit Thomas. "Quelque chose que tu auras sûrement envie de voir. C'est énorme, Dr Connors, c'est énorme. Peut-être quelque chose de plus énorme que nous n'avons jamais vu."

Il y avait une pause.

"Jamais."

Ellie soupira.

"Où est-il?" Demanda-t-il.

"Aux Rives Cascades." Répondit Thomas. "Il a été repéré par une plate-forme pétrolière. À proximité d'un chalutier à vapeur remorqué, et nous avons eu l'autorisation d'examiner ce qui est congelé à l'intérieur."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Tu dois le voir pour le croire."

Le personnage de Thomas raccrocha au téléphone, laissant Ellie avec un regard confus sur son visage.

"Et... Coupez!" Interpella Cleavon.

Les caméras étaient éteintes, et toutes les personnes présentes commencèrent à bouger, deux assistants personnels plus désireux coururent avec une robe pour Ellie.

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?" Demanda Cleavon, en regardant le trio.

"Cette histoire n'a aucun sens." S'écria Sacha, en élevant le script.

"Ça sera sorti dans quelques mois." Répondit Cleavon. "Et ce n'est pas sur de l'encre et du papier. Mais croyez-moi, lorsque vous verrez la version complète sur l'écran, ça sera tellement mieux."

Il sourit.

"Je suis un bon directeur comme ça."

Cleavon cria ensuite, alors que son mégaphone se prit tout seul de sa chaise et commença à flotter dans les airs.

"D'accord." Dit Jim. "C'est tout simplement étrange."

"Ça n'en prend pas beaucoup pour t'exciter." Remarqua Flora, tandis que Cleavon essaya de prendre l'instrument d'amplification de la voix de peu importe ce qui le tenait.

"Qu'est-ce qui fait ça?" Demanda Sacha, avant que Nightmare apparaisse, en tenant le mégaphone.

"Désolé." Répondit distraitement le Pokémon Ombre. "Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

"C'est Nightmare pour vous." Dit Jim.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?" Se demanda Nightmare. "J'ai dormi. Beaucoup."

"Tu ne fais rien." Souligna Jim. "Pourquoi es-tu fatigué?"

"Parce que je reste debout toute la nuit." Répondit Nightmare. "On reste debout toute la journée et la nuit pour voir combien de temps ça nous atteint. Ou plutôt, combien de temps on dure."

Cleavon caressait son menton.

"Hmm." Murmura-t-il. "Je me demande si je peux avoir en quelque sorte cet incroyable Ectoplasma qui parle dans mon film."

"Oh, vous ne voulez pas faire ça." Remarqua Flora.

Nightmare lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Flora, ma mignonne." Dit-il, avec un peu de condescendance. "Si à jamais je veux ton avis... En fait, je ne veux jamais ton avis."

"Hmm." Continua à songer Cleavon. "Tu as l'air très fort. Que dirais-tu de faire un film d'action jumelé avec un Noctunoir."

"Y aura-t-il de la bière?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Peut-être."

"Alors, je vais y réfléchir." Dit Nightmare.

"Hé!" S'écria Sacha. "Qu'en est-il de la façon dont nous allons conquérir tout ce qui se trouve sur notre route."

"C'est ton rêve." Répondit Nightmare. "Pas le mien. J'aime frapper des choses, mais..."

Il s'arrêta.

"En fait, je crois savoir où vous pourriez être en mesure de trouver un Noctunoir pour faire le travail." Remarqua le Pokémon Ombre. "Ouais, je signe."

"Eh bien, ça ne sera pas avant longtemps." Insista Cleavon. "Un an, deux au maximum. Alors, tu peux aller faire tes choses avec ton dresseur."

Il s'arrêta encore, en pensant par le biais.

"Bien que." Dit Cleavon. "Je ne suis pas convaincu sur à quel point tu es fort."

Nightmare fléchit un bras, en essayant de montrer ses muscles spectraux.

"Peut-être une sorte de test contre un autre Pokémon ou quelque chose comme ça." Dit Cleavon.

Tout le monde restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

"Personne ne veut le dire, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Nightmare, en frottant ses mains ensemble. "La tension est presque insupportable."

* * *

"Bon." Dit péniblement Jim, alors qu'il se tenait sur la plage. "Ce match est incroyablement imbécile, mais il oppose Sacha Ketchum et Flora Maple. Chaque dresseur utilisera un Pokémon, et le match prendra fin lorsqu'un des Pokémons dits est hors combat."

Sacha et Nightmare se tinrent sur un côté de la plage, tandis que Flora était de l'autre côté, formant un terrain de combat improvisé.

Tout le monde se tenait autour à regarder, même ceux qui étaient censés charger diverses pièces d'équipement dans les fourgons.

"Nightmare, je te choisis." Dit Sacha, en espérant en privé que Flora n'allait pas envoyer le Pokémon qu'elle possédait que Nightmare ne pourrait probablement pas battre dans un match à un contre un.

Elle prit une Pokéball, en appuyant sur le bouton.

"Très bien, Tortank!" S'écria Flora.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Entre en scène!"

Le Pokémon Carapace émergea de la Pokéball dans un éclat lumineux blanc.

"Taaaaaaaaank!" S'écria-t-il, en ajustant ses canons sur ses épaules, avec le son d'un fusil de réarmement.

"C'est un grand gars." Remarqua Nightmare.

Cleavon jeta un coup d'œil à sa caméra.

"En fait." Dit-il. "Prenez ça sur le film. J'ai une idée pour ça."

Il y avait une bousculade pour avoir une caméra installée pour filmer le match.

Flora sourit à Jim.

"Tu me dois dix dollars." Dit-elle.

"Bordel." Marmonna Jim.

Il regarda le caméraman.

"Vous êtes presque prêts?" Demanda-t-il.

"Quasiment!"

"Très bien, alors on ne coupe pas avant que le match soit fini." Interpella Cleavon. "Roulez la caméra, et à votre rythme."

Jim éleva ses mains dans les airs.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

Sachant que Nightmare était sans doute plus rapide que Tortank, Sacha pensa rapidement à sa stratégie.

"Nightmare, dirige-toi derrière Tortank." Ordonna-t-il. "Et..."

"Je le frappe avec mon bâton de baseball?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Non." Grogna Sacha. "Attaque Direct Poison!"

Nightmare sauta gracieusement dans les airs, contournant derrière Tortank.

Ses poings commencèrent à briller avec une lumière mauve, avant qu'il lance plusieurs puissants coups de poings dans la coquille du Pokémon de type eau.

Tortank grogna de douleur, mais sa coquille dure absorba la plupart des coups. Ça avait également eu pour effet d'empêcher tout empoisonnement de s'infiltrer dans le système de Tortank.

"Joli blocage." Interpella Flora. "Frappe Nightmare avec l'attaque Bulles D'O!"

La forme finale évoluée de Carapuce se retourna, et lança plusieurs bulles vers Nightmare qui navigua dans les airs dans un effet spiral.

La façon dont il le fit confondit Nightmare, le rendant incapable d'esquiver facilement.

Le Pokémon Ombre grogna, comme les lumineux cadres perméables de bulles s'écrasèrent sur lui.

"Aïe." Marmonna-t-il. "C'est un peu douloureux."

Il sauta, en fléchissant ses bras.

"Attaque Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare éleva ses mains, créant la boule énergétique rouge et noire.

"Tortank!" Interpella Flora. "Bloque-la avec Tour Rapide!"

Nightmare lança l'attaque vers le Pokémon Carapace, qui sauta dans les airs pour tourner à une vitesse rapide, bloquant l'attaque, qui se dispersa dans les airs.

"Merde." S'écrièrent Sacha et Nightmare en même temps.

"Une noix dure à craquer." Dit Nightmare. "On dirait que j'ai besoin d'un grand casse-noix."

"Attaque Ombre Porte." Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare soupira, en croisant ses bras.

Il flamba ensuite en avant à travers les ombres et frappa Tortank avec un coup à l'épaule.

"Morsure!" Dit Flora.

Son Tortank retourna sa tête, et ferma ses mâchoires sur la main de Nightmare.

Le Pokémon Ombre cria de douleur, en essayant de se débarrasser de Tortank. L'attaque de type ténèbres lui causa une énorme quantité d'inconfort.

Toutefois, puisque le Pokémon de type eau était beaucoup plus lourd que lui, se débarrasser de lui n'était pas le cas.

"Nightmare!" Interpella Sacha. "Calme-toi. Attaque Direct Poison."

Le Pokémon de type spectre et poison eu ce que Sacha voulait qu'il fasse, et dirigea plusieurs grandes quantités de poison dans la bouche de Tortank.

Presque immédiatement, le Pokémon Carapace recula, en ayant l'air comme s'il voulait vomir.

"Tooor!" Grogna-t-il, en essayant de se débarrasser du mauvais goût de sa bouche.

"Nightmare, Poing Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare sauta par-dessus et écrasa son poing dans le visage de Tortank, dans un puissant uppercut, envoyant le Pokémon de type eau à terre sur le sol, sur sa coquille.

"Et tu es à terre." Ria Nightmare, en plaçant son pied sur le grand ventre jaune de Tortank.

"Mais pas au tapis." Interpella Flora. "Tortank, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Le Pokémon Carapace ajusta ses canons vers Nightmare, toujours en état de viser, même dans sa position la plus immobile.

"Oh oh." Murmura Nightmare, alors que l'eau souffla des deux canons sur les épaules de Tortank et s'écrasèrent dans son estomac, l'envoyant voler dans les airs.

Nightmare hurla de douleur et d'inquiétude, alors qu'il atterrit sur le sol.

"Maintenant, attaque Tour Rapide et Hydrocanon pour te relever." Interpella Flora.

Tortank se retira dans sa coquille, avant de tourner à une vitesse rapide. Combiné avec les deux puissants jets d'eau, il réussit rapidement à se relever.

"J'ignorais à quel point Tortank était fort." Avoua Sacha, en regardant un Nightmare incrédule.

"Je crois que j'ai le mal de mer." Se plaignit Nightmare.

Jim regarda le directeur et le caméraman.

"Vous avez assez d'images pour le moment?" Demanda-t-il.

Cleavon regarda son caméraman, qui approuva.

"Oui." Répondit-il.

"Ok." Dit Jim. "Si vous voulez déclarer un match nul, je suis sûr que nous pourrions être en route."

Sacha se ragaillardit immédiatement.

"Ouais!" S'écria-t-il, en courant autour. "Nous sommes sur la route de Sacrémenti. Je suis sur la route, pour devenir le plus grand dresseur. Et je ne m'arrêterais pas jusqu'à ce que je sois le numéro un. Nous allons continuer d'essayer, essayer, essayer et ensuite nous allons essayer un peu plus. Pour rester ensemble, et trouver un endroit qui mérite d'être défendu!"

Flora et Tortank se regardèrent, avant de secouer la tête comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

"Au moins, il ne fredonne pas." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il se retourna.

Flora s'approcha de lui, en tendant sa main.

"Je crois que tu me dois de l'argent." Remarqua-t-elle, triomphalement.

* * *

"Je dois te le dire." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il regarda Flora, à l'arrière du camion. "J'étais inquiet que tu puisses envoyer Dusk pour affronter Nightmare. Ça aurait été très pénible d'avoir à regarder. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé."

"Ça aurait été de deux façons." Remarqua Jim. "Soit Nightmare serait tombé sur le sol, et aurait été KO en un seul coup, avant de lui déclarer son amour. Ou, il aurait tout simplement fermé les yeux et lui aurait donné un putain de bon coup de pied."

Flora le regarda.

"C'est assez déprimant de penser que tes Pokémons se prennent une raclée comme ça."

"Ça ne me dérange pas quand il s'agit de Nightmare." Dit Jim.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le laisser entendre." Remarqua Sacha. "Et je ne veux pas voir Nightmare se faire battre."

Sans crier gare, le camion s'arrêta, et le panneau devant le camion s'ouvrit.

"Nous sommes à Sacrémenti!" Interpella le conducteur.

En même temps, la porte du camion s'ouvrit, laissant passer la lumière dans la cabine.

"Nous sommes enfin là!" Dit Sacha, en frappant l'air. "Et je vais y aller pour ce badge!"

Il s'arrêta.

"Ou plutôt Emblème."

* * *

**Un côté Hollywood, ça c'est sûr.  
**

**J'aurais trouvé ça drôle si Flora avait choisi Dusk pour affronter Nightmare, et vous?**


	45. Analyse En Cours

Chapitre 45. Analyse En Cours.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Jim, Flora et Pikachu ont trouvé leur chemin sur un plateau de tournage, tout en essayant de se rendre à Sacrémenti. Où le célèbre réalisateur, Cleavon Schpielbunk faisait un film impliquant un Sharpedo géant et un Octillery géant. Ils sont restés dans le coin et ont regardé une partie du tournage impliqué, avant d'essayer de prouver quelque chose, Sacha et Flora se sont affrontés, Nightmare contre Tortank. Le match a été filmé, et en échange, le trio a réussi à se faire conduire à Sacrémenti dans les camions de film..._

* * *

"Alors, maintenant que nous sommes là." Dit Sacha. "Où allons-nous?"

Jim grogna.

"Je croyais que tu savais ce que nous faisions." Dit-il, tristement. "Maintenant, je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, et j'étais optimiste."

"Tu es toujours optimiste." Répondit Sacha, en secouant sa tête.

"Très bien." Dit calmement Flora. La brunette normalement imperturbable avait l'air comme si elle voulait les étrangler tous les deux. "Calmez-vous tous les deux, et nous pourrons nous remettre au travail. Allons simplement au Centre Pokémon, voir ce que nous pouvons retracer et le prendre à partir de là."

Elle diminua ses yeux vers eux.

"Qui est mort et a fait de toi la voix de la raison?" Demanda Jim. "Je croyais que c'était mon boulot de m'assurer que rien de stupide se produise?"

"Tu es essentiellement le gars qui met en œuvre la stupidité." Remarqua-t-elle.

Il avait l'air comme s'il voulait se disputer avec elle, mais décida de ne pas le faire.

"Alors..." Dit Jim. "Le Centre Pokémon?"

"Le Centre Pokémon." Répondit Sacha.

Pikachu, assis sur l'épaule de Sacha comme d'habitude, secoua sa tête.

* * *

"Vos Pokémons sont tous soignés et prêts à partir." Répondit l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'elle rendit les Pokémons au trio.

Sacha replaça ses Pokéballs sur sa ceinture, et regarda le téléphone.

"Peut-être que je vais aller prendre des Pokémons différents pour les prochains matchs." Dit-il. "Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, mais je pourrais essayer de deviner ça."

"C'est un peu inutile." Commenta Jim, tandis qu'il examina ses six Pokéballs, avant de les replacer sur sa ceinture une à la fois. "Ils viennent d'être soignés, et maintenant tu vas les remplacer?"

"Quasiment." Répondit Sacha. "Je ne pouvais pas les renvoyer au Professeur Chen pendant qu'ils étaient blessés et inaptes, pas vrai?"

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas." Dit Flora. "Ça semble être une bonne idée."

Elle avait placé les six orbes rouges et blanches qu'elle avait repris de l'Infirmière Joëlle, en regardant où le regard de Sacha était fixé.

"Je vais aller faire ça." S'écria Sacha, alors qu'il s'y dirigea.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Pendant de temps." Répondit-il. "Je vais rester à l'extérieur et voir si je peux trouver un moyen de localiser l'Arène Extrême."

"Ça semble inhabituellement serviable de ta part." Commenta Flora.

"Quoi?" Demanda Jim. "Je veux voir mon ami réussir à ce qu'il fait."

Elle éleva un sourcil.

"Je te jure." Insista-t-il.

* * *

Sacha sortit en courant du Centre Pokémon.

"Tout est génial!" Hurla-t-il. "Tout est parfait."

"Tu as tes Pokémons?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha approuva, énergiquement.

"Quatre nouveaux Pokémons." Dit-il. "J'ai renvoyé Pyroli, Blizzi, Crocrodil et Carmache. J'ai amené..."

"Eh bien, ne gâche pas la surprise." Exhorta Jim. "Nous sommes d'humeur pour les surprises."

"D'accord, alors qu'en penses-tu?" Demanda Sacha. "Où est-ce que tu estimes qu'on doit aller?"

Jim prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je pensais à ça en passant." Dit-il. "Il y a un endroit de grande information à Sacrémenti. Le collège. Peut-être quelqu'un là-bas saura quelque chose."

"Eh bien, il y aurait quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose sur quelque chose." Remarqua Flora. "Mais, est-ce que quelque chose de quelque chose que nous aurions besoin de savoir sur quelque chose, ou est-ce quelque chose de différent que nous trouverons quelque chose?"

Sacha et Jim la regardèrent, avant d'applaudir.

"Essayais-tu d'établir un record pour le plus de fois que tu puisses dire le mot quelque chose dans un phrase?" Demanda Jim. "Parce que, sérieusement. C'est un effort considérable?"

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

"Merci." Répondit Flora.

* * *

"C'est le gars que vous voulez." Répondit la réceptionniste, en faisant signe derrière eux. "Il peut vous diriger à n'importe quoi."

Ils se retournèrent, en voyant le petit homme encadré, appuyé sur une canne. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs qui devenaient gris à certains endroits. Il portait également une paire de lunettes et une chemise grise foncée et un pantalon brun foncé. Il parlait aussi très rapidement sur un téléphone portable à quelqu'un, en ayant l'air très animé.

"Professeur David Taache." Insista-t-elle. "Il est..."

"Quelqu'un que nous avons rencontrés avant." Murmura Jim. "Vous vous souvenez quand nous étions à Sacrémenti l'an dernier?"

"Et cette conférence d'éleveurs dans ce cher bâtiment?" Demanda Sacha. "Je n'ai pas oublié."

"Peut-être qu'il peut nous aider." Dit Flora.

"Peut-être." Remarqua Jim.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les trois, en entendant une partie de sa conversation.

"Ah, ne t'en fais pas." Dit le Professeur Taache, avec un sourire sur son visage. "Alizée est une vieille dure à cuire, elle est avec ses Pokémons depuis longtemps. Mais, ses Pokémons de type vol ont une assez grande faiblesse. Ils ne sont pas très défensifs. Eh bien, sauf son Airmure. Mais, c'est essentiellement saisissant. Depuis que tu l'as affronté la dernière fois, à l'Arène de Cimetronelle, elle s'est réinventé elle et sa stratégie. Elle utilise désormais une concentration d'attaque. Alors, tes Pokémons doivent être en état de se défendre. Sa nouvelle stratégie d'attaque est ce qui l'a amenée à l'attention de l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Ils ont réussi à la faire transférer de l'Élite Quatre de Hoenn, qui..."

Il s'arrêta, en voyant Sacha, Flora et Jim.

Le Professeur Taache leur chuchota les mots, 'Voulez-Vous Me Parler'.

Sacha approuva.

"Eh bien, fiston." Dit le Professeur Taache. "Je te reparlerais plus tard, avant que tu l'affrontes. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je te souhaite grandement bonne chance."

Il raccrocha, avant de se retourner pour regarder le trio.

"Je vous ai rencontré à la Conférence d'Éleveurs, il y a quelques mois." Dit-il. "Je vous ai affronté tous les deux, Sacha Ketchum et Jim Jacobs. Jim, ton Meganium a affronté mon Tarinorme. Et Sacha, ton Pikachu a vaincu mon Yanmega."

"Des bons souvenirs." Remarqua Flora. "Je ne me souviens même pas de ça, et j'étais là."

Le Professeur Taache sourit.

"C'est mon travail de me souvenir des choses." Dit-il. "Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Nous cherchons quelque chose à Sacrémenti." Répondit Sacha.

"Il y a beaucoup de quelque chose à cet endroit." Répondit le Professeur Taache. "Limitez-moi ça un tantinet."

"Une Arène Extrême." Dit Jim. "Sans doute récemment ouvert. Dans les six derniers mois, ou un an."

Le Professeur Taache caressa son menton.

"Eh bien, certains endroits comme ça sont communs." Remarqua-t-il. "Est-ce du genre légal, ou du genre illégal?"

"Légal." Répondit Sacha. "Ça fait partie de la Ligue Extrême de Verger."

"Hmmm." Marmonna Le Professeur Taache. "Je souhaiterai pouvoir vous aider, mais je ne sais rien à propos de ça."

Il soupira.

"Bien que, j'ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle un entrepôt abandonné a été racheté, il y a environ un an et demi." Dit-il. "Et ça aurait été transformé en quelque chose d'autre, autre qu'être utilisé pour stocker des boîtes d'objets. De plus, une de mes élèves est venue me voir, il y a environ six mois, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait obtenu son emploi de rêve."

Il tapota la tempe sur sa tête.

"Une mémoire photographique." Dit le Professeur Taache. "Je ne sais pas si ça aide, mais je crois que si vous tenez tant à trouver cet endroit, alors vous pouvez y arriver."

Il tendit sa main.

"Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser." Dit le vieux Professeur rusé. "Je dois aller montrer à certains étudiants comment gagner véritablement un match Pokémon. L'un d'eux a parié qu'il pouvait me battre à six contre six. J'ai l'intention de lui prouver qu'il a tort."

Ils le regardèrent partir au loin, en traînant un peu sur sa canne.

"C'est moi, ou est-il quelqu'un de très sympathique?" Demanda Jim.

"Non, c'est toi." Dit Flora.

Sacha souffla, en expirant fortement.

"Alors..." Remarqua-t-il. "Allons-nous voir si nous pouvons trouver cet entrepôt abandonné et voir quels secrets sont là?"

"Allons-y." Dit Jim. "Nous n'irons nul part de sitôt. C'est notre seule piste."

* * *

"Alors, il s'avère qu'il y a beaucoup d'entrepôts dans cette ville." Grogna Flora, alors qu'ils s'assirent à une table au Centre Pokémon.

"C'est complètement trop embrouillant." Dit Sacha, en regardant la carte que Jim avait de Sacrémenti. "Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes, et encore moins par où commencer les recherches."

"Nous sommes ici." Remarqua Jim, en plaçant son doigt sur l'icône du Centre Pokémon. "Et, nous devons..."

Il s'arrêta.

"D'accord, je suis officiellement embrouillé." Murmura Jim.

"Scott ne devrait-il pas s'être montré jusqu'à présent?" Demanda Flora. " Au moins, nous aurions pu lui demander."

"Et il ne nous l'aurait probablement pas dit." Dit Jim. "Il nous a fait chercher les autres par nous-mêmes. Alors, il ne va pas nous donner un prospectus."

"Il le pourrait." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, nous ignorons où il se trouve. Alors, cette idée est tombée à l'eau."

"Allo." Dit Flora, en voyant un homme en chemise bleue entrer dans le Centre Pokémon, qui avait aussi les cheveux bruns et portait une paire de lunettes. "Ne le déclare pas tout de suite, parce que cette idée semble avoir refait surface."

Sacha se retourna.

"Scott est ici." Dit-il, en se levant.

"Hé!" Hurla Jim, en se levant aussi. "Scott!"

Le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême se retourna, les voyants.

"Je me demandais quand vous arriveriez ici." Remarqua-t-il, dans sa voix décontractée. "Je m'attendais à vous voir, il y a quelques jours."

"Ouais, nous avons fini par rester à Fortron Ville et Pierropolis un peu plus longtemps que prévu." Dit Jim. "Mais, nous sommes là maintenant."

"Et nous cherchons l'Arène Extrême." Souligna Flora. "Mais, nous n'arrivons pas à la trouver."

"Où avez-vous cherché?" Demanda Scott.

"Les entrepôts abandonnés." Répondit Sacha.

Scott sourit.

"Eh bien, vous y êtes presque." Dit-il. "Vous avez simplement besoin de savoir dans lequel il faut chercher."

"Pouvez-nous nous montrer lequel est le bon à chercher?" Demanda Flora. "Parce que nous avons repassé plus de la moitié de Sacrémenti aujourd'hui, et nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à le trouver. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît prendre pitié de nous, ô puissant propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême."

"C'est quoi son problème?" Demanda Scott, en ayant l'air un peu déconcerté.

"J'ai juste eu un de ces moments." Avoua Flora. "Et je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi."

"Qui le fait de nos jours?" Répondit Scott. "Ouais, je vais vous montrer où c'est. Voulez-vous y aller maintenant, ou demain matin?"

"Maintenant!" S'écria Sacha, en sautant presque de son siège.

"Alors, suivez-moi." Répondit calmement Scott.

* * *

"Voici l'endroit." Expliqua le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême, alors qu'ils se tenaient devant un grand entrepôt.

"Je n'aurai jamais deviné." Dit Sacha.

Contrairement aux autres entrepôts, celui-ci avait de grandes rayures mauves et blanches sur la porte. Même dans le ciel de nuit, c'était clairement visible.

"Nous étions tout près d'ici tout à l'heure." Grogna Jim. "Comment l'avons-nous raté?"

"Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure." Répondit Flora. "Je me souviens avoir pensée que la porte avait l'air belle."

"Oh pour l'amour de Ho-oh." Marmonna Jim. "Tu n'as jamais pensé de le mentionner?"

"Eh bien, non." Avoua-t-elle.

Sacha les ignora, tous les deux.

"J'imagine que nous allons entrer." Dit-il, en faisant un pas en avant vers la porte.

Il plaça la main sur la poignée, et la poussa.

"Il y a quelqu'un?!" Hurla Sacha.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, en cherchant tout signe du Génie Extrême. Il faisait noir, ce qui rendait difficile d'essayer de les trouver.

"Allo!" Interpella Sacha, sa vue à peine ajustée. Il y allait lentement.

Ensuite, les lumières s'ouvrirent.

Tout le monde présent, excepté Scott dont les yeux étaient protégés par ses lunettes de soleil, était temporairement aveuglé par l'invasion soudaine de lumière.

"Bienvenue au Laboratoire Extrême." Déclara une voix féminine à travers la pièce.

Sacha cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, en essayant de se débarrasser des taches dans sa vision.

Finalement, il réussit à les ouvrir, voyant qui était son adversaire.

Il était surpris par ce qu'il vit. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais la jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui se trouvait dans la pièce ne l'était pas.

* * *

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, avec une bande de mauve sur le côté droit de sa chevelure. Ses yeux étaient également d'une couleur mauve foncée. Elle portait une veste blanche déboutonnée avec un T-shirt mauve en dessous. De plus, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon blanc avec une ceinture mauve brillante. Complétant ses vêtements, elle portait une paire de chaussures mauves.

Sacha pouvait aussi voir qu'elle avait une petite attache sur le crible couvrant un de ses yeux, qui était fixé à son oreille droite.

"Sacha Ketchum." Dit Scott. "Je te présente l'Experte du Laboratoire Dani. Ton prochain adversaire."

Sacha lui sourit.

"Ravi de te rencontrer." Dit-il.

Elle le regarda, avec une intensité étrange. En fait, tandis qu'il la regarda, il pouvait voir que le petit crible au-dessus de son œil droit se concentra sur Pikachu, assis sur son épaule.

Quelque chose dont Pikachu était également au courant, et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

"Même chose." Répondit-elle, finalement. "Parle-moi de ton Pikachu. Presque dix ans, mâle, attaque principales, Tonnerre, Queue De Fer, Fatal-Foudre, Vive-Attaque, Electacle et Ruse, principaux mouvements utilisés. Lieu probable de naissance, Bourg Palette."

Sacha s'évanouit presque.

"Comment sais-tu ça?" Demanda-t-il. "Il n'y a que moi qui sait ça."

Elle sourit, avant de faire signe au crible par-dessus son œil.

"Les merveilles de la technologie." Répondit Dani. "J'ai grandi à Algatia. Mon père a travaillé au Centre Spatial, et m'y a souvent emmené. Il m'a montré comment faire fonctionner différents types d'ordinateurs de haute technologie. J'ai finalement créé ceci. Je l'appelle mon Scanner. Il me permet de calculer les forces et faiblesses de mes adversaires, et la stratégie qu'ils vont utiliser. Je peux également obtenir des informations de base sur les Pokémons. J'ai deviné les mouvements par quelques observations de base."

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Ton Pikachu a extrêmement bien développé des sacs électriques." Dit Dani. "Ainsi, par conséquent, des mouvements comme Fatal-Foudre et Tonnerre seraient utilisés plus fréquemment. Plus fréquemment que des attaques de niveau inférieur comme Eclair. Quasiment chaque Pikachu connaitrait des attaques rapides comme Vive-Attaque et Hate. Et la queue semble assez souple, ce qui serait allusion à l'utilisation régulière de Queue De Fer."

"D'accord, wow." Murmura Jim.

"Je me suis rapidement fait un nom en utilisant ce Scanner." Continua Dani. "Parce qu'il a également un but de plus. Il peut être utilisé pour communiquer avec certains types de Pokémon."

"C'est pas vrai." Répondit Sacha.

_"Ouais, c'est ça."_ Murmura Pikachu.

"Elle est une puissante dresseuse." Dit Scott. "Dans les huit premiers à Hoenn. Dans les quatre premiers à Sinnoh et Kanto. Ça a prit Lance pour la vaincre contre l'Élite Quatre de Johto. Et elle a battu les Ligues Extrêmes de Kanto et Sinnoh. Voilà pourquoi elle est ici. Contrairement à toi, Sacha, elle a accepté mon offre."

"Et toc." Murmura Jim.

"Alors, veux-tu commencer ce match?" Demanda Sacha. "Parce que, j'avais hâte à ce match toute la semaine."

Elle réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Alors, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas."

Presque immédiatement, un petit robot flotta autour de la grande salle, que Sacha venait juste de commencer à remarquer.

C'était rempli de plusieurs sièges pour que les spectateurs regardent, mais était presque vide sinon. Il y avait plusieurs portes qui menèrent à un autre endroit.

"Voici ROB." Dit Dani, en faisant signe au robot. "Je l'ai créé pour être mon arbitre."

"Comme avec Spenser?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant Scott. "Parce qu'il a utilisé lui aussi cette idée?"

Scott approuva.

"Exactement comme Spenser." Répondit-il. "En fait, c'est de là qu'elle a eu cette idée. Cependant, le robot doit passer des tests très spéciaux et stricts assez souvent pour vérifier qu'il ne donne pas de mauvaises décisions."

"Je peux voir pourquoi ça aiderait." Remarqua Flora.

"Très bien." Dit Scott. "Montons vers les sièges, et que le match commence."

Flora et Jim suivirent le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême vers les sièges, tandis que Sacha alla se tenir vers sa zone de dresseur.

* * *

"Ceci est un Match Extrême officiel du Laboratoire Extrême." Expliqua ROB. "Opposant l'Experte du Laboratoire Dani Empson, et le challenger."

Sacha roula ses yeux, même s'il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas eu la vérification du nom.

"Ce match sera un match complet à trois contre trois, mais seul le challenger à l'autorisation de faire des substitutions de Pokémons. Le match sera terminé lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un dresseur seront hors combat."

"C'est tout?" Demanda Sacha.

Dani approuva, alors qu'elle retira une Pokéball, en appuya sur le bouton au milieu. Elle fit deux fois sa taille dans sa main.

"Alors, pouvez-vous commencez tous les deux à votre rythme?" Demanda ROB.

"Merci, ROB." Dit Dani, alors qu'elle lança la Pokéball dans les airs, envoyant son premier Pokémon au combat.

Alors que la lumière blanche émergea de la Pokéball, son premier Pokémon était révélé.

Sacha reconnu immédiatement quel était ce Pokémon. C'en était qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Un grand Pokémon rouge, qui avait une paire de grandes ailes, et une paire de pinces aussi grandes, qui avait des taches noires et jaunes sur elles. Sur sa tête, se trouvait une crête de trois points au-dessus d'une paire de yeux blancs. La majeure partie de son corps était aussi noire dans quelques endroits, et il y avait une paire de jambes métalliques qui semblaient fines.

"Ci Cizayox!" Siffla-t-elle.

* * *

"Un Cizayox." Dit Flora, étonnée. "C'est un Pokémon inhabituel."

"Ouais, mais attendez que vous l'ayez vu en action." Sourit Scott. "Vous n'aurez plus confiance envers vos yeux pendant un moment après avoir vu ça."

* * *

"Un Cizayox." S'écria Sacha, un grand sourire sur son visage. "J'ai le Pokémon parfait pour ce match. En fait, affronter un Cizayox est devenu grandement sa spécialité."

Il prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture, et appuya sur le bouton. Elle grandit dans sa main, avant d'être lancée dans les airs.

Un petit Pokémon à quatre pattes émergea de la Pokéball. Il était d'un mélange d'orange, de brun et de gris, et avait une grande carapace. La peau de son long cou était orange, et il ressemblait à une tortue.

La carapace avait plusieurs grands trous rouges dans les lieux, ce qui émettrait parfois de la vapeur.

"Chaaaaaaar!" S'écria le Chartor de Sacha.

Dani ne dit rien, laissant simplement un sourire passer par sa bouche.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses." Dit-elle. "Voyons comment ta stratégie va se dérouler."

ROB commença à faire un bip.

"Que le match commence!" Déclara-t-il.

Dani éleva un sourcil vers Sacha.

"Tu peux attaquer le premier." Dit-elle.

Sacha ria.

"Ton erreur." S'écria-t-il. "Chartor, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Tandis que le Pokémon Charbon ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à relâcher le torrent rouge chaud de flammes vers son adversaire, Dani continua à sourire.

"Tu sais quoi faire." Dit-elle, en regardant Cizayox. "Tiens-toi prête."

Chartor lança l'attaque dans les airs, dans l'espoir de marquer un coup direct super efficace sur Cizayox.

Ensuite, une seconde plus tard, Cizayox disparut.

Les flammes sifflaient dans les airs, avant de s'évaporer en rien du tout.

"Hein?!" S'écria Sacha. "Où est...?"

"Aeropique!" Ordonna Dani, ses yeux restant en alerte tandis qu'elle observa autour de l'arène.

Cizayox apparut soudainement de nul part et frappa Chartor avec un coup rapide comme l'éclair.

Chartor cria de douleur.

"Attaque Coup Double!" Continua Dani.

Toujours visible, Cizayox raya Chartor avec ses pinces, écrasant les lourdes jambes dans la carapace de Chartor.

"Chartor, attaque Flammeche!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type feu allongea son cou, en essayant de frapper le Pokémon Pince.

"Hate!" Dit Dani.

Presque aussitôt qu'elle était apparue, Cizayox disparu. L'attaque Flammeche s'écrasa dans rien, laissant quelques brûlures sur le sol.

* * *

"Bordel." Murmura Jim, en frottant ses yeux. "Ce Cizayox est rapide."

"Il s'avère que je sais lorsqu'elle était un Insecateur." Dit Scott. "Le Cizayox de Dani était l'un des Pokémon rapides. Elle pourrait suivre un Electrode pour la vitesse. Même après évolution, elle en a gardé la plupart. Je sais aussi que Dani a fait beaucoup de travail avec elle, la rendant aussi rapide qu'elle puisse être."

"Alors, comment Sacha peut gagner?" Demanda Flora.

"Il devra trouver autre chose." Dit sèchement Scott.

* * *

"Chartor!" Interpella Sacha. "Reste sur tes gardes. Il faut anticiper le prochain endroit où Cizayox frappera."

Il regard autour de lui, en essayant de voir où était Cizayox.

Ça le consterna que le Pokémon Pince ne pouvait être vu nul part.

"Alors, en gros, ton Cizayox se déplace plus rapidement que la vitesse de la lumière." Murmura-t-il. "C'est impossible."

Sacha continua à chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que les yeux de Dani cherchaient toujours autour du terrain.

"Ton Scanner." Murmura-t-il. "C'est ça."

Il regarda Chartor.

"Chartor!" Hurla Sacha. "Lance l'attaque Canicule!"

"Toooooooooor!"

Le Pokémon Charbon prit une profonde inspiration, avant de relâcher un climat chaud et humide éclatant dans les airs de l'intérieur de sa carapace qui l'entoura instantanément, remplissant l'arène avec la chaleur accablante.

Il y avait un léger cri de douleur, tandis que Cizayox apparut soudainement de nul part, abasourdie par l'augmentation soudaine de la température.

Elle commença rapidement à battre des ailes, en essayant de régulariser la température de son corps.

"Vas-y!" Hurla Sacha. "Frappe-la avec l'attaque Surchauffe!"

Chartor ouvrit sa bouche, et tira le puissant éclat de flammes chaudes blanches dans les airs, décrochant un coup direct dans l'abdomen de Cizayox. Le Pokémon de type insecte et acier tomba du ciel, et atterrit sur un genou.

"Oh ouais!" S'écria Sacha. "Nous sommes sur la bonne voie."

Dani continua à sourire, tandis que son Cizayox réussit à se relever.

"Quoi!" Dit Sacha, surpris. "Ça aurait du..."

"Et non." Répondit Dani.

Sacha grogna.

"Chartor, attaque Lance-Flamme." Interpella-t-il.

"Cizayox, Hate!" Ordonna Dani. "Esquive-le et frappe ensuite Chartor avec Tranche-Nuit!"

Une fois de plus, Cizayox disparut, alors que les flammes passèrent dans les airs là où elle flottait, il y avait quelques secondes.

"Oh pour l'amour de..." S'écria Sacha, avant que Cizayox réapparaisse, écrasant ses pinces dans Chartor, Les grandes pinces brillèrent avec une énergie noire qui vibra et craqua d'une façon diabolique.

"Chartor, non!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type feu grogna, avant de décaler.

Sacha était consterné de voir que Chartor était dans les cordes. Combien de temps son Pokémon pouvait encore tenir était ouvert au débat.

"Aller, Chartor!" Hurla-t-il.

Une petite poignée d'un plan commença à se former dans sa tête, tandis qu'il essaya d'encourager Chartor.

_"Alors, si j'attaque, Dani et son Cizayox vont simplement répliquer avec une autre attaque. À moins que..."_

"Chartor!" Ordonna Sacha. "Fais-moi confiance."

Le Pokémon Charbon approuva, en le regardant.

"Utilise l'attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Sacha.

* * *

"Quel crétin." Murmura Jim. "Ça n'a pas marché les trois première fois, alors..."

Il s'arrêta.

"Bien que, je vais lui donner le bénéfice du doute."

"Tu devrais tout aussi bien." Dit Flora. "Il va penser à quelque chose."

* * *

Le souffle rouge chaud de flammes déchira dans les airs, ciblant Cizayox.

"Esquive." Ordonna Dani. "Et finissons-en avec Plaie-Croix."

Cizayox disparut immédiatement, alors que les flammes frappèrent la zone où elle était.

Sacha sourit.

C'était suffisant pour provoquer un registre d'émotion sur les traits de Dani.

"Chartor, lance l'attaque Ebullilave!" Hurla Sacha.

Un regard d'angoisse passa sur le visage de Dani, alors qu'elle réalisa ce qui allait se passer.

Chartor laissa échapper un soupir de douleur, alors qu'il força hors de la pointe de sa carapace, un grand jet de lave. Elle vola dans les airs...

Et ensuite, tandis Cizayox arriva pour frapper Chartor, les pinces croisées autour de son corps, prête à frapper, la lave atterrit sur son dos.

Elle cria de douleur, encore une fois. Cette fois, la chaleur et la puissance de l'attaque étaient suffisantes pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le sol.

Et elle ne bougeait pas.

ROB scanna le Pokémon Pince effondré, avant de sortir un drapeau de son bras.

"Cizayox est contraint à l'abandon." Déclara-t-il. "C'est Chartor qui l'emporte."

Sacha frappa l'air, ravi qu'il ait réussi à éliminer le Cizayox presque incroyablement rapide.

Dani lui sourit, avant de rappeler son Pokémon.

"Merci, Cizayox." Dit-elle. "Tu t'es exceptionnellement bien battu."

Elle replaça la Pokéball avec ses autres, avant de regarder Sacha.

"C'est parti!"

* * *

**Ce n'est que le début du match. Si Cizayox était aussi rapide, imaginez les deux autres Pokémons de Dani.**


	46. Analyse Conclue

Chapitre 46. Analyse Conclue.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et compagnie sont arrivés à Sacrémenti, et erraient à la recherche de l'Arène Extrême. Ils ont finalement décidé de consulter le collège, où David Taache leur a dit un indice cryptique sur les entrepôts qui détenaient des secrets. Ils ont ensuite passé la journée à chercher un entrepôt avec pas de chance. Scott les a ensuite dirigés à l'entrepôt exact. Une fois là-bas, Sacha, Flora et Jim, ont rencontré le Génie Extrême, Dani, et son arbitre robotique, ROB. Le match a alors commencé, avec le Chartor de Sacha qui affrontait le Cizayox de Dani. Malgré l'avantage du type, ça n'a pas été le plus commode pour Chartor et il a presque été battu. Mais Sacha et Chartor ont réussi à faire sortir un Ebullilave qui a mit Cizayox KO..._

* * *

"C'est parti!" Dit Dani, en retirant une Pokéball de derrière son dos. "Tu auras les mains pleines avec celui-ci."

"C'est comme ça que j'aime." Répondit Sacha.

Elle élargit l'orbe rouge et blanche dans sa main, en appuyant sur le bouton.

"Voltali!" Interpella Dani, en lançant la Pokéball dans les airs. "À toi de briller!"

Le Pokémon Orage éclata de l'orbe, un petit Pokémon jaune d'environ deux pieds et demi de haut. Sa fourrure était épaisse, jaune et piquante, alors qu'il avait également un épais collier de fourrure blanche autour de son cou. Les yeux étaient d'un noir de jais, et il y avait aussi une paire d'oreilles pointues, tout en marchant à quatre pattes.

"Un Voltali." Dit Sacha.

* * *

"Sacha s'en sort très bien." Commenta Flora.

"Ouais, mais je crois qu'il a besoin d'être prudent." Dit Jim. "Voltali est encore naturellement plus rapide que Cizayox. Si les Pokémons de Dani sont naturellement rapides, alors il pourrait avoir un problème avec celui-ci. De plus, je crois qu'il est évident qu'ils ont une bonne défense. D'ailleurs, son Cizayox s'est prise une Surchauffe à bout portant et elle a survécu au coup."

"Je n'invite pas n'importe qui à devenir un Génie Extrême." Dit Scott.

"J'ai compris ça." Remarqua Flora.

"Mais, je devrais être intéressé de voir ce Voltali en action." Songea Jim. "Tout comme son dernier Pokémon."

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Interpella Flora. "Bats-la."

* * *

Sacha sourit à la foule, avant de regarder Chartor.

"Tu veux continuer, Chartor?" Demanda-t-il.

Le Pokémon Charbon approuva, en semblant prêt à se battre. Il gratta un de ses pieds sur le sol.

"Alors, vous pouvez commencer tous les deux!" Demanda ROB.

Sacha regarda Chartor, en débattant simplement quel devrait être le premier mouvement.

Dani attendit, impassiblement. Son Voltali évasa sa fourrure de haut en bas, en se détendant et en haussant ses épines.

"Chartor." Dit prudemment Sacha. "Utilise l'attaque Plaquage!"

Le Pokémon de type feu fonça en avant, aussi rapidement que ses courtes pattes pouvaient le porter.

"Hate pour esquiver!" Interpella Dani. "Et ensuite attaque Cage-Eclair!"

Voltali s'élança sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque de Chartor.

Ensuite, le Pokémon Orage émis un éclat lumineux d'électricité qui courra dans Chartor, rendant plus difficile pour lui de bouger.

"Tooooor!" Gémit Chartor, des petites traces de larmes coulant sur son visage.

"Là là, Chartor." Dit Sacha. "Ça va. On peut encore gagner."

Il regarda le Pokémon Charbon.

"Utilise l'attaque Lance-Flamme, maintenant!"

Chartor se retournant, en visant Voltali. Il réussit à relâcher un souffle de flammes rouges chaudes vers le Pokémon Orage.

"Reflet!" Ordonna Dani.

Dans les moments simples de l'ordre, Voltali avait créé plusieurs clones de lui-même.

L'attaque de type feu s'écrasa dans l'une des copies, et l'entraîna instantanément à disparaître.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha.

"Rayon Charge!" Dit Dani.

Les clones de Voltali ouvrirent instantanément leurs bouches, chargeant des souffles d'électricité de l'intérieur de leurs corps.

"Chartor, attaque Mur De Fer!" Cria désespérément Sacha.

Chartor essaya de rentrer dans sa carapace, mais en vain. La paralysie induite par la Cage-Eclair de Voltali l'avait rendu incapable de bouger.

Et, alors que le Rayon Charge s'écrasa sur lui, le Pokémon Charbon laissa échapper un faible cri de douleur, avant de s'écraser sur son estomac.

ROB regarda rapidement Chartor, avant d'élever un drapeau qui émergea de son côté.

"Chartor est contraint à l'abandon." Déclara-t-il. "Par conséquent, c'est Voltali qui l'emporte."

Sacha secoua légèrement sa tête, avant d'élever une Pokéball pour rappeler Chartor.

"Tu as été parfait, Chartor." Dit-il à l'orbe rouge et blanche. "Merci de ton aide, et prends un bon long repos pour l'instant."

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

* * *

"Que penses-tu de Voltali?" Demanda Scott, en regardant Jim.

"Il a l'air rapide et fort." Répondit Jim. "Je ne peux pas en dire énormément plus. Je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup de connaissance sur son pouvoir."

"Je me demande qui Sacha va utiliser ensuite." Réfléchit Flora.

"Je crois que nous allons le savoir d'ici peu." Dit Jim.

* * *

Pikachu tira sur l'oreille de Sacha, en le regardant.

"Qui y a-t-il, Pikachu?" Demanda Sacha.

Le Pokémon Souris fit signe vers le terrain.

"Désolé, Pikachu." Répondit Sacha. "Je sais que tu veux te battre, mais ça ne sera pas tout de suite. Sois patient."

Il atteignit l'arrière de son dos, et sortit une deuxième Pokéball.

"Il est temps pour un vieil ami de venir se battre." Dit Sacha.

Il appuya sur le bouton, élargissant la Pokéball, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

"Bulbizarre, je te choisis!"

L'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrit, envoyant un éclat énergétique blanc qui se matérialisa en le deuxième Pokémon de Sacha.

Bulbizarre, le Pokémon trapu bleu à quatre pattes avec le grand bulbe vert sur le dos émergea sur le sol de l'arène, prêts à se battre.

"Bulll!" S'écria-t-il.

* * *

"C'est Bulbizarre!" S'écria Flora.

"Bon choix." Remarqua Jim. "À la surface. Bulbizarre a une résistance aux attaques de type électrique, mais si il y a une assez grande différence dans le niveau et la puissance, alors ça n'a pas d'importance."

* * *

"Veuillez commencer à votre rythme." Ordonna ROB.

Sacha établit rapidement une stratégie dans sa tête.

"Bulbizarre!" Ordonna-t-il. "Commençons avec Tranch'Herbe!"

Bulbizarre visa le Pokémon de type électrique, avant d'envoyer plusieurs feuilles très pointues naviguer dans les airs, prêt à les paître et à les couper sur Voltali.

"Dard-Nuee!" Ordonna Dani.

Sacha grogna, alors que Voltali fléchit sa fourrure, relâchant plusieurs dards comme rayons énergétiques blancs dans les airs.

Ils s'écrasèrent dans les feuilles approchantes, et les déchiqueta en petits morceaux.

Cependant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là.

Bulbizarre cria de douleur, tandis que l'attaque de type insecte continua à avancer, et décrocha plusieurs coups obliques dans son corps.

"Bulbizarre!" Interpella Sacha. "Tu vas bien?"

Son Pokémon leva lentement les yeux pour approuver une confirmation.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Bulbizarre." Dit-il. "Lance l'attaque Vampigraine!"

Une petite graine brune commença à émerger du bulbe sur le dos de Bulbizarre. En prenant plusieurs petites inspirations, Bulbizarre expulsa l'attaque, l'envoyant dans les airs, essayant de trouver Voltali.

"Abats-la avec Coup d'jus!" Ordonna Dani.

La fourrure épineuse de Voltali commença à craquer, avant qu'il allonge son dos.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la Vampigraine approchante était grillée par la puissante explosion d'électricité qui avait été émise de l'intérieur du corps du Pokémon Orage.

Bulbizarre grimaça également de douleur, tandis qu'une partie des vagues électriques passèrent à travers son système, mais il réussit à rester indemne pour la plupart.

Sacha commença à s'inquiéter maintenant. Ni Bulbizarre ni Chartor avaient pu décrocher un coup sur Voltali. Et Bulbizarre commença à être épuisé par les attaques dont il souffrait.

"Bulbizarre!" Interpella Sacha. Il passait désespérément en revue les mouvements que Bulbizarre connaissait, dans sa tête, en se demandant s'il y avait un qui pourrait être dans la capacité de l'aider dans ce cas particulier.

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à un.

"Attaque Doux Parfum!" Ordonna Sacha.

Bulbizarre ferma à moitié ses yeux, avant de détendre tous les muscles de son corps. Un parfum flagrant céleste émergea du bulbe sur son dos, entraînant instantanément Voltali à se détendre.

* * *

"Eh bien, c'est comme l'été dans un saladier." Dit Jim, en reniflant le parfum. "Ça sent mieux que tout ce que mon Meganium n'a jamais fait."

Flora le regarda, un peu confuse par le commentaire.

"Ok, c'est mal sorti." Murmura Jim.

* * *

"Attaque Fouet Lianes!" Hurla Sacha, en sortant tout le monde de leur rêverie.

Bulbizarre sortit les lianes du bulbe de son dos, et les envoya s'écraser dans Voltali, qui gémit de douleur.

"Attrape-le!" Cria Sacha.

Un coup habile avec l'attaque, et Bulbizarre réussit à piéger les deux pattes avant de Voltali avec la corde comme lianes.

Le Pokémon Orage lutta pour se libérer, mais y trouva de la difficulté.

"Voltali, attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Dani.

Le Pokémon de type électrique se détendit pendant un moment, en envoyant une grande décharge électrique à travers les lianes.

Bulbizarre grogna de colère, alors que la puissante attaque électrique parcourut son corps, ce qui rendit pour lui plus difficile de maintenir l'attaque. Il retira rapidement les lianes, libérant Voltali, qui détala instantanément hors de portée.

"C'est très ignoble." Murmura Sacha. "Mais, juste."

Il regarda Bulbizarre, qui pouvait à peine bouger en ce moment.

"Bulbizarre." Interpella Sacha. "Nous n'avons plus le choix. Il faut en finir maintenant."

"Et moi qui commençait à m'amuser." Dit sèchement Dani.

"Essaie simplement de continuer à bouger." Dit Sacha. "Ensuite, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Bulbizarre tira plusieurs feuilles pointues comme des couteaux dans les airs, vers l'endroit où se trouvait Voltali.

"Reflet!" Interpella Dani.

À ses mots, Voltali créa encore plusieurs copies de lui-même.

Sacha s'attendait à ça. En fait, il avait compté là-dessus.

"Bulbizarre, frappe-les tous avec Fouet Lianes!"

Une fois de plus les lianes du dos de Bulbizarre émergèrent et s'écrasèrent sur clone après clone du Voltali de Dani.

Alors qu'ils s'écroulèrent et disparurent en rien su tout, Sacha pouvait voir qu'il ne restait qu'un seul Pokémon Orage.

"Ça doit être le vrai!" Hurla-t-il. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe encore une fois!"

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Bulbizarre relâcha plus de feuilles dans les airs vers le Voltali restant.

Alors qu'elles entrèrent en contact, le Pokémon Orage disparut. C'était également un clone.

"Hein?!" S'écria Sacha.

"Attaque Queue De Fer!"

Le véritable Voltali apparut de nul part, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche. Il sauta ensuite et frappa Bulbizarre avec le puissant appendice lumineux.

Bulbizarre grogna, avant de tomber lentement sur le sol.

* * *

"Aller, Bulbizarre!" Hurla Sacha. "Tu es presque aussi têtu que moi! Tu ne peux pas avoir touché le fond!"

Tandis que les mots passèrent dans les oreilles de Bulbizarre, le Pokémon Graine pensait qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de tomber sur le sol, et réussit, lentement, à se relever.

Il ne semblait pas dans la meilleur forme cependant.

"Essaie simplement de m'en donner encore un peu." Supplia Sacha.

Malgré ses blessures, Bulbizarre sembla désireux de continuer. Le Pokémon Graine fit un petit sourire à son dresseur.

"Attaque Synthese." Interpella Sacha.

Des petites gouttelettes d'énergie solaire émergèrent du grand bulbe vert sur le dos de Bulbizarre, et se dispersèrent dans le ciel.

Elles cherchèrent à flotter dans le ciel, avant de se former en une petite orbe énergétique solaire qui réussit à récupérer et à restaurer une partie de l'énergie de Bulbizarre.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement, comme le fit Bulbizarre.

"Bulbizarre." Ordonna Sacha. "Passons à la prochaine attaque."

Il avait remarqué que Dani n'avait pas attaqué pendant que Bulbizarre récupérait.

_"Alors, elle veut contre-attaquer."_ Pensa Sacha. _"Je vais lui donner une contre-attaque."_

Il avait essayé de la deviner antérieurement, sans grand succès.

"Mais, cette fois, ça va être différent." Promit Sacha, plus à lui-même qu'à Bulbizarre. "Lance l'attaque Vampigraine!"

Le Pokémon Graine prépara l'attaque, en lançant la minuscule graine vers Voltali.

"Bloque-la avec l'attaque Coup d'jus!" Interpella Dani. "Et poursuis avec Vive-Attaque!"

Voltali grilla la graine, avec un souffle rapide de son grand mouvement à distance, l'entraînant instantanément à se dissiper en rien du tout.

"Bulbizarre, attaque Charge!" Ordonna Sacha. "Ensuite, attaque Fouet Lianes pour te lancer dans les airs!"

Bulbizarre fonça vers Voltali, avant qu'ils se réunissent dans un léger écrasement.

Le Pokémon de type plante et poison récupéra rapidement du coup, et fit ce que Sacha avait ordonné, en utilisant son Fouet Lianes pour se propulser dans les airs.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que Bulbizarre peut faire des airs?" Demanda Flora. "C'est une méthode d'attaque un peu étrange."

Jim sourit.

"Je crois savoir ce qu'il compte faire." Remarqua-t-il. "C'est plus facile de frapper quelque chose des airs..."

"Bulbizarre!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Des airs, Bulbizarre lança une vague de feuilles acérées vers le sol, prêt à frapper dans le Voltali légèrement étourdi.

Le Pokémon Orage gémit de douleur, tandis qu'elles tranchèrent sa peau.

"...que ça l'est du sol." Termina Jim.

Voltali continua à gémir à l'agonie, alors qu'il décala dans la douleur. L'attaque Tranch'Herbe lui avait clairement causée des dégâts majeurs.

"Finissons-en au plus vite!" Hurla Sacha. "Bulbizarre, Poudre Dodo."

Une petite gousse bleue et verte commença à sortir du bulbe sur le dos de Bulbizarre, avant d'être expulsé dans une puissante explosion lumineuse.

Elle explosa au-dessus de Voltali, et endormi la forme évolutive de type électrique d'Evoli. Il se coucha sur le sol et commença à ronfler.

"Bulbizarre, attaque Lance-Soleil!" Ordonna Sacha.

Des faibles rayons de la lumière du soleil commencèrent lentement à s'insinuer dans la zone, avant d'être aspirés dans le bulbe sur le dos Bulbizarre. Le bulbe commença à briller à répétition, avant que Bulbizarre relâche finalement le rayon blanc chaud d'énergie bleue dans les airs, s'écrasant dans Voltali.

Alors que le résidu disparu du terrain, Voltali était exposé pour être encore effondré sur le sol, mais cette fois, il était clairement vaincu.

ROB éleva son drapeau.

"Voltali est contraint à l'abandon." Déclara-t-il. "C'est Bulbizarre qui l'emporte."

Sacha faisait des bonds.

"Tu es génial, Bulbizarre!" S'écria-t-il.

"Bulbi!" Répondit le Pokémon Graine.

* * *

"Alors, Sacha n'a plus qu'un Pokémon à battre." Sourit Flora.

"Ouais, il s'en sort très bien." Commenta Jim. "Je dois admettre qu'il s'en sort mieux que je m'en sortirai à sa place."

"Tu crois que tu finiras par défier ce défi un de ces jours?" Demanda Scott, en regardant Jim.

"Je le pourrais bien." Répondit Jim. "Je ne promets rien. Ça ne peut pas faire mal. Bien que, j'aurais un avantage en sachant qui je finirais par affronter."

"C'est vrai." Sourit Scott. "Très bien, tu es banni de la compétition."

"Pardon?"

"Je plaisante."

"Vous êtes drôle." Dit sèchement Jim. "C'est si drôle que j'ai oublié d'en rire."

* * *

"Voltali, retour!" Interpella Dani, en ramenant son Pokémon de type électrique dans sa Pokéball. "Tu t'es extrêmement bien battu, mon ami."

Elle concentra son Scanner sur Bulbizarre.

"Ton Bulbizarre est très bien entraîné, Sacha." Remarqua-t-elle. "Il en a encore un peu en réserve."

"Tu as intérêt à y croire." Répondit Sacha.

Elle retira une Pokéball, et l'éleva dans les airs.

"Dis bonjour à mon Pokémon caractéristique."

Dani lança la Pokéball dans les airs, en la regardant s'ouvrir.

Le Pokémon qui émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche était un Pokémon avec qui Sacha était vraiment peu familier.

"Je n'ai pas vu l'un d'eux auparavant." Murmura-t-il, en atteignant sa poche pour le Pokédex qu'il gardait toujours, mais l'utilisait rarement. "Voyons voir ça."

Il l'ouvrit, et le concentra sur le Pokémon.

Le Pokémon devant lui, qui flottait dans les airs, avait un petit corps en forme d'œuf qui était rose, avec une bande bleue autour du milieu. Il y avait aussi trois petites branches bleues. Sa tête était une autre orbe en forme d'œuf, mais elle était complètement rose, sauf un nez bleu, et des yeux jaunes avec une petite paire de marques noires en son sein. Il y avait aussi une crête pointue sur la tête.

"D'accord." Dit Sacha.

**"Porygon-Z"** Dit Son Pokédex. **"Le Pokémon Virtuel et la forme évoluée de Porygon2. Il a été modifié pour être capable de travailler dans des dimensions parallèles, mais c'est un échec."**

"D'accord." Répéta Sacha.

"Commencez le match." Ordonna ROB.

Sacha se demanda rapidement quel était la meilleure façon d'attaquer un Pokémon aussi rare.

"Très bien, Bulbizarre." Interpella-t-il. "Il est temps de passer à l'action. Utilise l'attaque Poudre Dodo!"

Une autre gousse bleue et verte commença à émerger du bulbe sur le dos de Bulbizarre, avant d'être lancée dans les airs vers Porygon-Z.

Dani sourit.

"Voile Magik!" Interpella-t-elle.

Le Pokémon Virtuel commença à rayonner avec une lumière blanche, tandis que la poudre se décomposa et le couvrit.

Il était protégée par le Voile Magik, avant de renvoyer les effets de l'attaque vers Bulbizarre dans une lumière rose vive.

Le Pokémon Graine grogna, alors que la somnolence l'atteigne rapidement.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, impuissant pour se défendre.

"D'accord, Porygon-Z." Dit Dani. "Attaque Rafale Psy!"

Avec un étrange sifflement, le Pokémon de type normal relâcha un rayon énergétique psychique de couleur arc en ciel dans les airs qui s'écrasa dans Bulbizarre, et envoya le Pokémon de type plante et poison rebondir dans les airs et sur le sol.

Alors que son Pokémon arriva à un point mort, Sacha et toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient dire que Bulbizarre ne comptait pas se relever.

ROB éleva le drapeau.

"Bulbizarre est contraint à l'abandon." Déclara-t-il. "Porygon-Z remporte cette manche."

* * *

"Comment peut-on affronter un Pokémon où on ne connait absolument rien?" Demanda Flora.

"Un gros coup de chance." Répondit Jim. "J'ai vu Porygon en action. Porygon2 aussi, mais pas ça."

"Eh bien, vous voilà dans une leçon Pokémon alors." Dit Scott.

"Laissez-moi deviner." Remarqua Flora. "Beaucoup d'esquive et de riposte."

* * *

Sacha rappela Bulbizarre dans la Pokéball.

"Merci d'avoir éliminé Voltali pour moi, Bulbizarre." Murmura-t-il. "J'apprécie vraiment ça."

Il rétrécit l'orbe rouge et blanche, la replaçant sur sa ceinture.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?" Demanda Dani.

Il lui sourit, avant de regarder Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Dit Sacha. "Nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps, nous avons combattu dans tellement de matchs."

Le Pokémon Souris sembla prêt à sauter sur le terrain.

"Qui crois-tu que je devrais utiliser?" Demanda Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type électrique planta son visage sur le sol.

"Je plaisante, Pikachu." Dit Sacha.

Il regarda Dani, et son Porygon-Z.

"Pikachu, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Porygon-Z contre Pikachu." Déclara ROB. "Que le dernier match commence!"

"Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha. "Tu te souviens d'Unionpolis?"

Son Pokémon de type électrique approuva, un peu confus.

"Nous allons faire ça."

Sachant qu'il devait s'assurer d'attaquer Dani et son Porygon-Z en premier, il interpella rapidement le premier mouvement.

"Utilise Vive-Attaque!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu commença à foncer sur le sol, vers le Pokémon volant Virtuel.

"Porygon-Z, esquive!" Interpella Dani.

Le Pokémon de type normal flotta rapidement, esquivant l'attaque.

"Réplique avec l'attaque Rayon Signal!"

Alors que Pikachu ralentit à l'arrêt sur le sol sous lui, Porygon-Z relâcha un étrange rayon énergétique vert et rouge de dans les airs, tout droit vers Pikachu.

"Réplique avec l'attaque Tonnerre!" Hurla Sacha.

Des étincelles émergèrent des joues rouges de Pikachu, avant de relâcher une explosion d'électricité dans les airs vers le Rayon Signal approchant.

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision au milieu des airs, avant de créer une explosion mineure, qui n'affecta pas vraiment un seul combattant.

"Pikachu, attaque Queue De Fer!" Interpella Sacha, en espérant et en priant qu'elle faisait ce qu'il espérait.

Pikachu chargea dans les airs, la queue brillante avec une lumière rayonnante blanche.

Il la raya vers Porygon-Z, en essayant de décrocher le coup.

"Abri!" Ordonna Dani.

Son Pokémon créa rapidement une barrière claire scintillante autour de son corps, s'assurant de se protéger de tout dégâts infligés.

Sacha sauta et frappa l'air.

"Extrais-la!" Interpella-t-il. "Et lance l'attaque Ruse!"

La lumière blanche se dissipa, étant remplacée par une rouge pâle.

Le Pokémon Souris bascula par-dessus le Pokémon Virtuel protégé, et claqua sa queue dans le dos non protégé de Porygon-Z.

Le Pokémon de type normal laissa échapper un bref buzz de douleur, avant de se retourner.

Pikachu atterrit à nouveau sur le sol sans danger, en semblant prêt à frapper à nouveau.

Porygon-Z se débarrassa rapidement des effets de l'attaque, et sembla lui aussi prêt à continuer.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!" Hurla Sacha.

"Porygon-Z, Psyko!" Ordonna Dani.

Les yeux jaunes et noirs du Pokémon Virtuel commencèrent à briller avec une lumière vive, avant qu'elle se concentre sur l'électricité approchante.

L'électricité était entourée d'une lumière bleue, avant d'être renvoyée vers Pikachu.

"Ne reste pas là!" Cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon Souris essaya de détaler, mais fut attrapé par l'attaque Tonnerre réfléchie, et grogna de douleur, tandis que l'électricité, combiné avec la puissance de l'esprit de Porygon-Z, craqua dans son corps.

* * *

"On dirait que ça a fait mal." Dit Flora.

"Oh, c'est le cas, sans aucun doute." Commenta Jim. "Disons que, je ne voudrais pas être touché par ce mouvement."

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Hurla Flora. "Tu peux y arriver!"

* * *

Pikachu se leva lentement, et se secoua.

"Tu es en état de continuer?" Demanda Sacha.

Le Pokémon Souris approuva.

"Eh bien, vas-y prudemment." Dit Sacha. "Mais, utilise l'attaque Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu sauta dans les airs, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche, prêt à frapper.

Dani sourit.

"Vol Magnetik!" Interpella-t-elle.

Sacha se demandait ce qu'elle essayait de faire...

Lorsqu'il vit que Pikachu luttait pour compléter l'attaque. L'attaque Queue De Fer se dissipait lentement, alors que Porygon-Z commença à léviter encore plus dans les airs.

Finalement, Pikachu commença à tomber vers le sol. Les effets magnétiques de l'attaque de Porygon-Z avaient rendu Queue De Fer pratiquement inutile pour l'instant.

"Astucieux." Murmura Sacha, à contrecœur, à voix basse.

Il regarda à nouveau Pikachu, se demandant quelle était la meilleure façon d'attaquer.

_"Queue De Fer est inutile. Je ne peux pas utiliser Ruse à moins qu'il utilise Abri. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne fera certainement pas. Tonnerre et Fatal-Foudre seront renvoyées avec Psyko, et Vive-Attaque est une attaque directe."_

Sa stratégie de contre-attaque étant plus ou moins mis de côté, Sacha vint rapidement avec un plan.

"D'accord, Pikachu." Interpella-t-il, dans l'espoir d'Arceus que ça a fonctionné. "Commençons avec l'attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Pikachu secoua la tête, avant de relâcher la puissante explosion d'électricité dans les airs.

Tandis qu'elle navigua vers Porygon-Z, Sacha pouvait déjà commencer à voir les lèvres de Dani bouger, prête à donner l'ordre.

"Psyko!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Alors que les yeux de Porygon-Z commencèrent à briller, Sacha mit rapidement le reste de son plan en action.

"Attaque Queue De Fer sur le sol!" Interpella-t-il. "Monte dans les airs, et vise Porygon-Z."

Pikachu le fit, en transformant sa queue en un appendice d'acier, avant de l'écraser sur le sol. La force générée était suffisante pour l'envoyer dans les airs.

Porygon-Z réfléchit rapidement l'électricité dans les airs, vers le Pikachu approchant.

"Attaque Electacle!" Cria Sacha.

Alors que Pikachu navigua à dans les airs, il pouvait le voir au ralenti. Tout d'abord, Pikachu couvrit son corps agitant, naviguant dans les airs, avec un épais éclat d'électricité. Ensuite, l'attaque Fatal-Foudre réfléchie s'écrasa sur lui, créant une boule d'électricité encore plus grosse.

Même Dani et Porygon-Z ne pouvaient pas réagir aussi rapidement. L'élan de la Queue De Fer de Pikachu dans le sol envoya le Pokémon Souris augmenter sa puissance à travers l'attaque réfléchie.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Hurla le Pokémon Souris, tandis que lui, et l'Electacle plus grand que nature s'écrasa dans Porygon-Z, créant une explosion qui était environ dix fois plus grande que celle créée plus tôt dans le match.

* * *

"Ouah." Murmura Jim. "C'était un impressionnant bout de travail."

"Mais, tu oublies une chose." Remarqua Scott. "Plus Electacle cause de dégâts, plus l'utilisateur prend de dégâts en échange."

Il ajusta ses lunettes de soleil.

"Alors, vous croyez que Pikachu a pu survivre à ça?" Demanda le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême.

* * *

Tandis que la fumée se dissipa autour de l'arène, tout le monde présent pouvait voir que Pikachu et Porygon-Z étaient effondrés sur le sol, gravement meurtris et couverts de traces différentes à de divers degrés.

La queue de Pikachu se déplaçait légèrement. Les yeux de Porygon-Z tremblèrent à différents moments.

"Allez, Pikachu!" Supplia Sacha.

Alors qu'il regarda, les yeux de Porygon-Z s'arrêtèrent lentement de trembler.

Et tandis qu'il continua à regarder, Pikachu se releva lentement.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent, alors que ROB produit un drapeau.

"Porygon-Z est contraint à l'abandon." Déclara l'arbitre robotique. "C'est Pikachu qui l'emporte et la victoire va au challenger!"

"Ouais!" Hurla Sacha, en frappant l'air et en dansant. "On a réussi."

Pikachu prit plusieurs inspirations profondes.

"Pika Pi Pikachu!" Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"Eh bien, tu as prouvé que tu avais les connaissances et les techniques pour me vaincre." Avoua Dani, alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les cinq à l'extérieur du Laboratoire Extrême. "Et pour ça, c'est un plaisir pour moi de te remettre cet Emblème Extrême."

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, et retira un petit cercle doré.

"Il est maintenant à toi." Dit Dani, en prenant la main de Sacha, et en plaçant l'Emblème à l'intérieur de sa paume. "L'emblème Analyse."

Sacha l'éleva entre ses trois doigts.

"Génial!" Déclara-t-il. "J'ai gagné... L'emblème Analyse."

Il se retourna pour poser avec lui. Pikachu prit également une pose.

"C'est la première fois que j'ai fait ça depuis longtemps." Dit Sacha, en sortant son Coffret d'Emblèmes. Il l'ouvrit, en voyant les quatre autres emblèmes qu'il avait gagné.

En le plaçant à l'intérieur, il le referma, et regarda Dani.

"Merci, Dani." Dit-il. "C'était un beau match."

"Certainement." Répondit-elle. "J'aimerais t'affronter à nouveau à un certain moment à l'avenir."

"Peut-être." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, je veux continuer et poursuivre la Ligue Extrême de Verger."

Il regarda Scott.

"Parlant de ça." Dit-il. "Où dois-je aller ensuite?"

Scott sourit.

"Pas de repos pour l'excellence." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant sa montre. "Bon, ensuite, vous allez devoir faire marche arrière sur vous-mêmes. Vous devez trouver le Colisée Extrême dans les Montagnes Croc."

"D'accord." Dit Sacha "Mettons-nous en route."

Presque aussitôt alors qu'il finit de parler, le téléphone portable de Jim commença à sonner.

Très vite il baissa le regarda, appuyant sur quelques boutons.

"Un message?" Demanda Flora.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, un grand sourire sur son visage.

"C'est Mélina!" Annonça-t-il, avec une cadence heureuse de sa voix. "Elle arrive à Sacrémenti demain matin."

Sacha grogna.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous devons rester dans le coin?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

**Porygon-Z. Je ne connaissais même pas ce Pokémon avant d'avoir lu le chapitre en anglais.**

**C'est rare qu'on ne voit pas Nightmare dans un chapitre...**


	47. La Grande Rivalité De La Team Rocket

Chapitre 47. La Grande Rivalité De La Team Rocket.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Dani ont poursuivi leur match. Le Voltali de Dani a facilement vaincu le Chartor de Sacha. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Bulbizarre, qui, après un long et dur match livré, a réussi à vaincre le Voltali évasif avec Lance-Soleil. Dani, qui en était à son dernier Pokémon, a sorti Porygon-Z, qui a relâché une attaque Rafale Psy, battant Bulbizarre. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Pikachu pour affronter le Pokémon Virtuel. Un peu de pensée rapide par Sacha a réussi à entraîner Pikachu a mettre le Pokémon de type normal KO avec Electacle. Sacha a ensuite obtenu son cinquième Emblème. Jim a découvert que Mélina allait venir à Sacrémenti le lendemain..._

* * *

C'était une nuit fraîche et aérée à Sacrémenti. Et à travers la ville où Sacha Ketchum affrontait Dani Empson pour l'Emblème Analyse, quelque chose était sur le point d'être révélé. Un trio de personnages possiblement mal compris attendirent et observèrent pour quelque chose.

"Tu es certain de ce que tu fais?" Demanda Lise.

"À 100%." Répondit Miaouss. "Ce type a l'air plus louche qu'un Tengalice à bruit sec."

"Est-ce suffisant pour que nous le suivions?" Demanda Danny.

"Bien entendu." Dit Miaouss. "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir."

Ils regardèrent en bas pour voir le personnage qu'ils suivirent disparaître dans le bâtiment.

"Vous croyez que nous devrions le suivre à l'intérieur?" Remarqua Miaouss.

"Allons-y." Dit Lise, alors qu'ils quittèrent le toit, tous les trois, sur lequel ils se trouvaient, et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

"Ha, je me demande ce que c'est pour une vie paisible." Murmura Miaouss.

"C'est quelque chose que nous ne saurons jamais." Dit Danny, un peu abattu.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, laissant son esprit vagabonder à propos de quoi ça aurait l'air.

* * *

_En ouvrant les yeux, Danny regarda autour de la chambre à coucher. Il était couché sur le lit, et il pouvait entendre le doux ronflement de quelqu'un à côté de lui._

_Il tendit légèrement le cou, pour voir les cheveux rouges de Lise et le dos de sa tête à côté de lui, toujours endormie._

_Alors qu'il se redressa, il pouvait voir Miaouss toujours endormi lui aussi, en ronflant dans un petit panier au fond du lit._

_Le Pokémon Chadégout semblait si paisible._

_"La vie est belle." Murmura-t-il._

* * *

Il dériva hors de sa rêverie, pour voir Lise et Miaouss le regarder.

"Tu as fini de rêver, mon cher Danny?" Demanda Miaouss.

"Quoi?" Répondit-il.

Lise tendit une main, et claqua ses doigts devant ses yeux.

"Debout!" Marmonna-t-elle, d'un air grognon. "On a pas toute la journée."

"Désolé." Répondit Danny, un peu honteusement. "Je crois que je pensais simplement à un meilleur moment."

Il soupira.

"Mais, ça ne va probablement jamais arriver."

"Il ne faut jamais dire jamais." Remarqua Lise, en lui donnant un petit sourire.

Ils traversèrent tous les trois, la rue, en remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun trafique.

"Ça semble étrangement calme." Murmura Miaouss.

"Presque trop calme." Avoua Danny.

Ensuite, tandis qu'ils étaient encore en train de réfléchir, une camionnette noire cria dans le coin, à grande vitesse, avant de s'arrêter devant eux.

Les phares lumineux aveuglèrent Miaouss, lui rappelant un autre moment.

Une autre fois que ça s'était produit.

* * *

_Miaouss couvrit ses yeux avec une de ses pattes de la lumière incroyablement brillante._

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-il.  
_

_Il avait été séparé de Jessie et James pendant un certain temps, alors qu'ils avaient été envoyé expédier vers d'autres cieux dans une autre direction._

_Ensuite, il était dans un monde de souffrance, alors que quelque chose de grand et métallique le frappa._

_Chaque partie de son petit corps velu lui faisait mal, avant qu'il tombe dans les pommes._

_Alors qu'il sortit de la conscience, il entendit une porte de la voiture claquer._

_"Bravo, imbécile." Hurla quelqu'un. "Tu t'es écrasé sur un Miaouss."_

* * *

_Il se réveilla pour voir une lumière brillante par-dessus de lui. Ça lui brûla les yeux, l'obligeant à les fermer._

_"Est-ce que je suis mort?" Demanda Miaouss._

_Il y avait un petit cri qu'il entendit, avant que l'épaisse douleur terne dans sa tête lui fit encore perdre connaissance._

* * *

_Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait perdu connaissance. Mais, il se réveilla pour trouver un Leveinard frotter quelque chose sur sa tête._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Miaouss._

_"Tu transpires énormément, chéri." Répondit le Leveinard. "Je ne fais que l'essuyer pour toi."_

_"Euh... Merci." Dit Miaouss. "Je crois. Où suis-je?"_

_"Tu es dans un Centre Pokémon." Répondit Leveinard. "Tu as été emmené ici, il y a trois jours, par un couple qui t'a frappé avec leur voiture."_

_"Ça explique la douleur." Murmura Miaouss. "Est-ce que je vais mourir?"_

_"Aucune chance." Répondit le Pokémon Œuf. "Alors, n'y pense même pas."_

_Elle commença à chanter, une berceuse apaisante qui rendit ses paupières lourdes._

_"Berce un petit Miaouss, sur le sommet de l'arbre. Lorsque les douleurs sont muettes, le berceau va tomber."_

_Une fois de plus, Miaouss se laissa tomber dans le sommeil._

_"Pas encore." Chuchota-t-il, silencieusement._

* * *

_À chaque jour, il reprenait brièvement connaissance, pour trouver Leveinard prendre soin de lui._

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?" Grogna Miaouss._

_"Parce que, c'est mon devoir, chéri." Répondit le Pokémon de type normal. "Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider. L'infirmière Joëlle vient t'examiner de temps en temps, mais je veille sur toi."_

_"Comme un ange." S'écria Miaouss, en toussant légèrement de douleur._

_"Si tu aimes ça." Dit-elle._

* * *

_Une semaine passa, lorsqu'ils vinrent le chercher._

_"Miaouss!" Dit la voix femelle familière, légèrement ravie._

_"Nous t'avons retrouvé!" Remarqua l'autre voix familière. Celle ci était mâle._

_"Ouais." Répondit péniblement Miaouss. "Pourquoi avez-vous mis aussi longtemps?"_

_"Eh bien, si tu n'étais pas au Centre Pokémon!" Rompit Jessie. "Espèce de sale petit ingrat..."_

_Elle s'arrêta._

_"Tu es vraiment mal en point Miaouss." Commenta James._

_"Pas vraiment." Dit Miaouss. "Je vais un peu mieux maintenant."_

_"Allez!" Remarqua Jessie. "Sortons d'ici."_

_Ils se penchèrent tous les deux pour prendre Miaouss._

_"Non!" Supplia Miaouss. "Je ne vais pas bien."_

_Ils le prirent hors de la table..._

_Et le lâchèrent instantanément, alors que Miaouss commença à crier de douleur._

_"Miaouss, calme-toi!" Exhorta Jessie._

_Ensuite, les lumières s'allumèrent._

_"Il faut qu'on fiche le camp d'ici." Dit James, en éloignant le bras de Jessie. "Nous allons revenir te chercher, Miaouss!"_

_"Oh joie." Murmura Miaouss._

_La porte s'ouvrit, et l'Infirmière Joëlle entra._

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" Demanda-t-elle._

_Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Miaouss ne faisait que la regarder._

_"Miaouss!" Dit-il, ne voulant pas dévoiler le fait qu'il pouvait parler. Au cas où la police aurait un mandat émis pour arrêter un Miaouss qui parle._

_Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur le lit._

_"Tu as fait un cauchemar?" Demanda l'Infirmière Joëlle._

_Il approuva, en continuant de sourire._

_Elle se pencha et rebrancha quelques câbles et tubes sur son corps._

_"Tu dois faire plus attention." Insista l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Pas étonnant que tu avais mal, avec ces trucs débranchés."_

_"Miaouss!" Répondit Miaouss._

_Elle sourit, et tendit la main pour gratter ses oreilles._

_"Tu peux arrêter ton cinéma." Dit-elle. "Je sais parfaitement bien que tu peux parler le langage humain."_

_Il grogna._

_"Oh misère." Marmonna-t-il. "Cette fois, je suis cuit."_

_"Pourquoi serait-ce le cas?" Demanda-t-elle._

_Il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas un mandat pour arrêter un Miaouss qui parle._

_"J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment." Avoua-t-il._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur la route?" Demanda l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Est-ce que tu fuyais quelque chose?"_

_Miaouss secoua sa tête._

_"Non, rien de ce genre." Répondit-il. "J'ai été séparé de mes amis. Je les cherchais, et j'ai du m'égarer accidentellement sur la route."_

_"Tu as été amené ici, il y a une semaine." Continua l'Infirmière aux cheveux roses. "Nous avons essayé de t'aider du mieux que nous pouvons."_

_"Ça va prendre encore longtemps avant que je puisse partir?" Demanda Miaouss. "Non pas que je n'apprécie pas votre hospitalité."_

_"Quelques jours." Répondit-elle. "Maintenant, sois un peu plus prudent lorsque tu dors."_

_"Miaouss!" Dit Miaouss._

* * *

_Il sortit de la pièce quelques jours plus tard, en voyant Jessie et James vraiment mal déguisés qui l'attendirent._

_"Sont-ils tes amis?" Demanda l'Infirmière Joëlle._

_Miaouss approuva._

_"Merci pour votre aide." Dit-il, sincèrement._

_Il regarda le Leveinard derrière le comptoir._

_"Merci à toi aussi." Continua-t-il. "Mon ange."_

_Elle lui sourit._

_"Au revoir, chéri." Répondit-elle. "Sois prudent."_

_En lui retournant le sourire, il se retourna et s'avança vers ses deux amis, Jessie et James._

* * *

"Hein?" Demanda Miaouss, en levant les yeux.

"Mais à quoi joue ce comique?" Exigea Danny.

Les portes de la grande camionnette noire s'ouvrirent...

Et deux agents de la Team Rocket vêtus en noir émergèrent de l'intérieur. Un homme et une femme. La femme avait de longs cheveux blonds, tandis que l'homme avait de courts cheveux verts.

Ils portaient tous les deux des ensembles d'équipements d'écoute de haute technologie, et examinèrent les lieux.

"Tiens tiens." Remarqua la femme blonde.

"Regarde ces plaisantins." Commenta l'homme aux cheveux verts.

"Vous!" S'écria Miaouss.

"Cassidy!" Cria Lise.

"Barry!" Interpella Danny.

"Ce n'est pas Barry, espèce d'idiot!" S'écria Butch. "Quel genre de bouffon s'appelle Barry. C'est le type de nom que se nomme l'agaçant gamin aux cheveux blonds. C'est Butch, espèce d'abruti!"

"Très bien, Biff." Dit Cassidy. "Calme-toi."

"Eh bien, alors." Remarqua Danny. "Vous pouvez vous tirez d'ici maintenant."

"Parce que, nous sommes de retour, bande de salopards." Dit Lise.

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, car vous arrivez trop tard."

"Afin de rebâtir la Team Rocket de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier toutes les Teams dans chaque nation."

"Afin de mettre fin à l'amour et à la vérité."

"Afin de répandre notre nom jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Élisabeth!"

"Daniel!"

"La Team Rocket est de retour à la vitesse de la lumière."

"Et nous sommes parfaitement prêts à la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre!"

Ils regardèrent tous les trois leurs adversaires.

Cassidy et Butch éclatèrent de rire.

"Ça alors, vous avez inventé cette devise tous seuls." Remarqua Butch.

"C'est vraiment très impressionnant." Dit sarcastiquement Cassidy. "Pas du tout!"

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Montrons-leur comment faire quelque chose de vraiment cool pour une devise." Dit Butch.

"Nous sommes de retour, comme vous ne l'aurez jamais imaginé."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, par des légendes qui sont nées."

"Afin de vous révélez ceci avec humiliation."

"Afin de vous chassez de chaque nation."

"Afin de vous faire courir dans une extrême souffrance."

"Afin de s'assurer que notre devise vous fasse entrer en transe."

"Cassidy."

"Et c'est BUTCH!"

"Vous êtes la honte de la Team Rocket à la vitesse de la lumière."

"Même si vous faites la guerre!"

Ils pointèrent Danny, Lise et Miaouss.

"Oui la guerre."

* * *

Miaouss renifla.

"Ouais, d'accord." Marmonna-t-il. "La vôtre reste en dehors des profondeurs."

"Tu devrais en parler, Miaouss." Dit Cassidy. "C'est toi le faible."

"Sous la ceinture." Commenta Danny.

"Tais-toi." Remarqua Butch.

"La ferme, Belic." Renvoya Danny.

"C'EST BUTCH!" Hurla Butch.

Il s'arrêta.

"D'où est-ce que vient Belic, d'ailleurs?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre nous?" Exigea Lise.

"Pas grand chose." Commenta Butch. "C'est plus envers votre famille. Jessie."

"Et James." Continua Cassidy.

"Alors, vous nous détestez pour une petite rivalité énervante avec des gens qui ne font même plus partis de la Team Rocket?" Demanda Danny, en élevant un sourcil. "Vous êtes un peu pathétiques pour ça, tous les deux."

"Juste un peu?" Demanda Miaouss. "Rends ça plus que juste un peu."

"Vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire." Remarqua Cassidy.

"Éclairez-nous." Dit Danny. "Pourquoi devrions-nous vous supporter pour quelque chose que sa tante et mon oncle ont fait?"

"Hé, mon petit frère est un coordinateur." Remarqua Butch. "Oubliez ça."

Alors qu'il finit de parler, Cassidy et Butch regardèrent tous les deux Miaouss, qui avala.

"Pourquoi ne posez-vous pas la question à votre ami, Miaouss." Rirent-ils, diaboliquement.

Danny et Lise le firent, en regardant le Pokémon Chadégout.

"Je suis certain que je ne sais pas à quoi ils font référence." Dit Miaouss, peu convaincant.

"Tes souvenirs ne sont pas si mauvais." Remarqua Cassidy.

"Dis-le nous, Miaouss." Ordonna Lise.

Miaouss soupira.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment pertinent." Murmura-t-il.

"Nous ne demandons pas de pertinence." Dit Danny.

Miaouss soupira.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "En gros, nous avons terminé l'entraînement de la Team Rocket avant ces gars-la."

"Ce n'est pas toute l'histoire cependant." Rappela Cassidy au Pokémon de type normal. Elle appréciait clairement son inconfort.

"Il y avait autre chose après ça." Dit Butch.

Miaouss soupira encore.

* * *

_"Aha." Remarqua Giovanni, alors que Jessie, James et Miaouss entrèrent dans son bureau à Jadielle. "__Ma nouvelle équipe d'agents d'élite sont arrivés.__"_

_Il appuya sur le bouton sur l'interphone, en parlant dedans._

_"Faites-les entrer."_

_"Euh... Nous sommes là." Dit Jessie, en toute confiance. "Prêts à monter en flèche."_

_"Oh ouais." Continua Miaouss, en foudroyant le Persian assis sur les genoux de Giovanni du regard._

_Le Pokémon Chadeville l__ui lança un regard d'indifférence, avant de retourner se faire caresser._

_"Aha." Remarqua Giovanni, un peu surpris. "Je vois."_

_Il s'arrêta._

_"Eh bien." Continua le chef de la Team Rocket. "Il y a un objet qui a besoin d'être volé."_

_"Eh bien, monsieur, nous sommes d'excellents voleurs." Dit James. "__J'ai volé des stylos dans les bureaux en bas et...__"_

_Jessie écrasa son pied._

_"Vous n'avez qu'à nous dire où il est, et nous allons nous infiltrer et dégoter cet objet en votre possession en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire." Dit-elle._

_"Voilà ce que j'aime entendre." Répondit Giovanni. "__Cet article est en cours d'expédition vers Jadielle, dans deux jours. C'est dans une petite boîte qui ne sera pas très décrite.__"_

_Il s'arrêta._

_"__Il est d'une importance vitale que la boîte ne soit pas ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de retour à Jadielle.__"_

_"C'est comme si c'était fait!" Répondit James, tandis qu'ils saluèrent tous les trois et sortirent._

* * *

"_Nous l'avons." Dit Jessie, au téléphone._

_"Ce fut rapide?" Répondit Giovanni, surpris. "Plus rapide que je l'avais prévu."_

_"Eh bien." Continua Jessie, en regardant là où James et Miaouss tenaient la boîte. "Nous n'aimons pas décevoir. Nous devrions vous l'emmener demain matin."_

_"Rappelez-vous." Dit Giovanni. "Ne l'ouvrez pas."_

_Elle regarda James et Miaouss où qui se lancèrent la boîte l'un à l'autre._

_En frappant sa paume dans sa tête, elle continua à parler._

_"Bien sûr, M. Giovanni, monsieur." Dit-elle._

_Elle entendit un petit fracas, et James avec un regard d'excuse sur son visage._

_"Je viens d'entendre un fracas." Remarqua Giovanni, en ayant l'air étonné._

_Jessie soupira, en voyant que James avait laissé tomber la boîte sur le trottoir, et qu'elle s'était légèrement ouverte._

_Ils essayèrent, tous les deux, de la réparer rapidement._

_"Deux voitures se sont écrasées l'une à l'autre au bout de la rue." Dit-elle rapidement. "On dirait que certaines personnes sont mortes. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions partir au cas où la police rappliquerait, et nous ne voulons pas compromettre notre date de livraison."_

_Elle raccrocha rapidement, et plongea à l'extérieur de la cabine téléphonique._

_"BANDE D'IDIOTS!" Cria Jessie._

_"Désolé, Jessie." Dit Miaouss._

_James éleva la boîte, qui était ouverte sur un côté._

_"Mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensiez?" Ragea-t-elle._

_"Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur." Murmura James, en ignorant complètement son rodomontade et son délire._

_Il pencha la boîte à l'envers, et quelque chose tomba sur le sol._

_Quelque chose de long et brun. Il y avait aussi quelques griffes au bout._

_"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Jessie, sa curiosité surmontant sa rage._

_Miaouss la prit._

_"On dirait une patte de Lockpin." Murmura-t-il. "Mais, pourquoi est-ce que le boss en veut une?"_

_"Peut-être qu'il veut câliner quelque chose la nuit." Commenta James, avec un sourire sur son visage._

_Jessie et Miaouss secouèrent leurs têtes._

_"Tout de même, je crois que nous devrions partir pour Jadielle." Murmura Miaouss. "C'est une longue marche, et nous sommes fatigués."_

_"J'irais plutôt m'installer au Centre Pokémon pour la nuit." Grogna James._

_"Eh bien, ça n'arrivera pas." Répondit Jessie. "Alors, allons-y."_

_Elle se prépara pour partir, avant qu'un énorme camion s'arrête à côté d'eux._

_Une porte s'ouvre, et le conducteur sortit._

_"Hé." Dit-il. "Je me demandais si vous pourriez me faire une faveur."_

_"Peut-être." Répondit James._

_"Eh bien, je vais livrer un chargement de lits à Jadielle." Dit le conducteur. "Et j'ai besoin de gens pour voyager en arrière et s'assurer qu'ils sont en parfait état."_

_Jessie, James et Miaouss se regardèrent les uns les autres._

_Et ensuite la patte de Lockpin._

_"Certainement!" Dirent-ils en même temps._

_"Il y a un peu de nourriture dans la cabine si vous en voulez." Continua le conducteur. "Ainsi que du Persian Noir. Je ne peux pas le boire puisque je conduis, mais vous êtes la bienvenue pour ça."_

* * *

_"Connaissez-vous les histoires sur les pattes de Lockpin?" Demanda Jessie, alors qu'ils se couchèrent tous les trois sur les lits._

_"Seulement des légendes." Dit Miaouss, avant de ricaner. "Vous avez pigé? Des légendes?"_

_Jessie et James secouèrent tous les deux leurs têtes._

_"Elles sont d'incroyables porte bonheurs." Dit Jessie. "Et c'est un incroyable porte bonheur."_

_"Tu crois qu'elles sont liées?" Demanda James._

_"Tu crois qu'elles ne le sont pas?" Répondit Jessie._

_"La pensée m'a traversée l'esprit." Remarqua James._

_"Très bien." Dit Miaouss. "Alors, si c'est un porte bonheur, alors pourquoi le donnons-nous au boss?"_

_"Parce qu'il le veut." Répondit Jessie._

_"Nous pourrions devenir le boss avec ça." Hurla Miaouss._

* * *

_"Je suis désolé." Dit Giovanni. "Mais, je n'ai plus besoin de ce paquet."_

_"Excusez-moi?" Répondit Jessie._

_"J'ai décidé que ce n'était plus pertinent pour la recherche que nous allions entreprendre." Dit Giovanni. "Mais, je peux affirmer que vous êtes des meilleurs agents. Je veux que vous fassiez tout mon sale boulot à partir de maintenant."_

* * *

"Mais ces deux la n'ont pas apprécié." Souligna Miaouss. "Nous avons entrepris environ cinquante missions plus tard cette année. Chacune a passée sans attelage. Nous étions la fierté de la Team Rocket. Et j'étais sur le point de redevenir le grand chat."

"Tu n'as pas réussi avec tes propres talents." Souligna Butch. "Tu as réussi parce que tu avais cette patte de Lockpin."

Il sourit.

"Mais, ta véritable capacité a finalement été exposée." Dit-il.

"N'est-ce pas?" Ricana Cassidy.

* * *

_"Cet endroit est grandiose." Remarqua Miaouss, tandis qu'ils s'assit sur le canapé du nouveau bureau._

_"Et nous avons un bureau directement à côté du bureau." Dit Jessie._

_"Nous allons vraiment dans la cour des grands maintenant." Sourit James, alors qu'il alluma le refroidisseur d'eau et profita d'une boisson froide rafraichissante. "Nous avons un Refroidisseur d'Eau Lamantine Classe."_

_"Je me demande où nous serons l'an prochain." Se demanda Miaouss, alors que Jessie déposa la patte de Lockpin sur la table._

_"Qui sait." Dit James._

_Ensuite, sans crier gare, la fenêtre se brisa._

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" S'écria Miaouss, tandis qu'un grand Pokémon brun et crème comme oiseau vint s'écraser sur le bureau. Il avait une longue tresse jaune et rose en plumes sur le dos de son crâne, et de puissantes grandes ailes._

_"Un Roucarnage?!" Remarqua Jessie. "Ça doit être un cadeau d'un de mes nombreux jeunes admirateurs masculins dans les rangs de garde."_

_Miaouss et James secouèrent tous les deux leurs têtes._

_Quelque chose dont Jessie était consciente._

_"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?" Exigea-t-elle._

_Presque comme pour répondre à sa question, le Roucarnage s'abattit en avant et referma ses serres sur la patte de Lockpin._

_"Il vole la patte!" S'écria Miaouss, alors qu'il sauta vers Roucarnage._

_Il vola facilement sur le côté, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre._

_"Attrapez-le!" Interpella Jessie._

_James sauta vers le Pokémon Oiseau, mais il se retourna et le frappa avec une attaque Cru-Aile._

_Il grogna de douleur, avant de tomber en arrière._

_Avec ça, le Pokémon de type normal et vol s'envola par la fenêtre et s'éloigna._

_"Nous sommes fichus." Dit Jessie, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que Giovanni entra._

_"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les trois?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai décidé de déplacer votre bureau vers celui au sous-sol."_

_Il regarda la fenêtre._

_"Et vous allez devoir payer pour ça."_

* * *

"Aïe." Remarqua Lise.

"Tous les trois..." Commença à dire Cassidy. "C'est la meilleure partie."

"Vous avez ensuite entrepris à gâcher tous les trois chaque mission unique que vous aviez déjà reçu." Sourit Butch, avec une lueur dans les yeux. "Parce que pendant que vous avez la patte de Lockpin, la vie est belle. Mais, quand vous la perdez, vous devenez un paria officiel."

"Nous avons vu vos vraies couleurs." Dit Cassidy. "Vous avez alors reçu directement une mission pour dévaliser le Centre Pokémon de Jadielle. Vous avez tout gâché, et vous vous êtes ensuite embarqués dans une quête de neuf ans pour essayer de capturer un Pikachu."

Danny et Lise plantèrent leurs visages sur le sol.

"Alors, c'est pour ça." Murmurèrent-ils.

"Tu nous as porté malheur." Dit Danny en regardant Miaouss.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme ça." Dit Miaouss, en grattant le dos de sa tête. "Ce n'est pas si noir et blanc, mais..."

Il regarda Butch et Cassidy.

"Nous avons suivi la piste d'un agent Coppinger." Dit-il, furieusement. "Et nous allons l'emmener au boss et regagner notre réputation en tant que meilleurs au travail."

"Pas de chance." Répondit Cassidy. "Nous faisons la même chose, et nous allons l'emmener."

"Pas question!" S'écria Lise. "Courez vers la porte."

Tout le monde présent foncèrent instantanément vers la porte de l'entrepôt.

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle où le sbire Coppinger avait filé.

Alors que Butch ouvrit la porte, ils furent surpris par ce qu'ils virent.

Un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux hérissés rouges et blonds avait le sbire Coppinger contre le mur par la gorge.

"Bon, est-ce que tu vas me dire qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?" Demanda-t-il. "Ou dois-je t'emmener en ville?"

"Va au diable." Haleta le sbire Coppinger.

Il écrasa son pied sur le pied du dresseur aux cheveux rouges et blonds, l'entraînant à relâcher son emprise.

Le garde écrasa alors son front dans le nez de l'homme aux cheveux rouges et blonds, entraînant un halètement de douleur.

Le sbire commença à courir, tandis que son adversaire recula, le sang coulant sur son visage.

Il sauta sur le sol, et réussit à attraper la jambe mobile du sbire Coppinger, le traînant sur le sol.

Alors que le Coppinger laissa échapper un grognement douloureux, l'homme aux cheveux rouges et blonds se leva, et le traîna sur son estomac.

En sortant une paire de menottes, il procéda pour lui les enfiler.

"Tu as le droit de garder le silence." Haleta-t-il. "Par la puissance investi en moi par les Pokémon G-Men, tu es en état d'arrestation."

Danny, Cassidy, Butch, Lise et Miaouss se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"Tirons-nous d'ici sur-le-champ." Dit Miaouss.

* * *

"Eh bien, ça s'est bien passé." Gémit Cassidy.

"On dirait que nous avons tous foiré." Songea Butch.

"Pas nous tous." Sourit Lise, alors qu'elle et Danny se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Hein?" Demanda Butch.

"Maintenant!" Cria Lise, tandis qu'elle et Danny lancèrent des Pokéballs. "Feunard!"

"Noadkoko!" Interpella Danny.

Ils envoyèrent tous les deux leurs Pokémons.

"Feunard, Lance-Flamme!" Interpella Lise.

"Bomb'Oeuf!" Ordonna Danny.

Noadkoko lança plusieurs orbes blanches dans les airs vers Butch et Cassidy. Feunard déchaîna un long jet de feu.

Les attaques atterrirent sur Cassidy et Butch, créant une petite explosion.

La force était suffisante pour les envoyer s'écraser dans les airs.

"Nous volons cette partie." Gémit Cassidy.

"Ha, qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire." Répondit Butch.

"Tais-toi, Belch." Dit Cassidy.

"C'EST BUTCH!" Hurla Butch.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!"

* * *

Alors qu'ils regardèrent leurs rivaux flotter au loin, Danny et Lise élevèrent leurs mains, et s'en tapèrent cinq.

"Travail d'équipe." Dirent-ils.

"Eh bien, je crois que nous allons poursuivre nos choses désormais." Remarqua Miaouss.

"Y a juste une chose qui m'embête en passant." Dit Lise.

"Laquelle?" Demanda Miaouss.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à cette patte de Lockpin?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je crois que nous ne le saurons jamais." Répondit Danny.

* * *

**Maintenant nous savons pourquoi Jessie et James échouaient sans arrêt.**

**Selon-vous, qui est le G-Men qui a arrêté le Coppinger?**


	48. Dans Le Rose

Chapitre 48. Dans Le Rose.

* * *

_Résumé. Lise, Danny et Miaouss ont suivi un agent Coppinger dans un entrepôt à Sacrémenti. En arrivant, ils ont immédiatement retrouvés des rivaux du bon vieux temps, Cassidy et Butch. Il y avait immédiatement des tensions jetés, surtout lorsque Miaouss a révélé pourquoi il y avait une telle haine entre Jessie et James, et Cassidy et Butch. Une longue histoire impliquant la patte d'un Lockpin et beaucoup de chance. Lorsque la patte a été volée, ils sont devenus complètement inutiles en tant qu'agents de la Team Rocket. Alors qu'ils ont essayé de revenir à l'agent Coppinger, Cornil s'abattit et l'arrêta. Ensuite, pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, Danny et Lise les ont vers d'autres cieux..._

* * *

Les différentes machines bourdonnaient autour de lui avec une indignation diabolique. Au début, c'était ennuyeux à moitié. Maintenant, il avait décidé de l'accepter. Bien sûr, son autre option avait été de les réduire en morceaux avec ses mains nues, mais c'était quelque chose qui était inutile.

Il était assis là, en se caressant le menton, et en réfléchissant. Son grand fauteuil en cuir perché au sommet d'une brève balustrade dans le laboratoire lui donna une excellente vue des événements qui prenaient place ci-dessous.

Plusieurs scientifiques couraient à toute vitesse, effrayés à l'idée d'être celui qui devait lui rompre les mauvaises nouvelles que le plan certes risqué était un échec lamentable.

C'était ce qui les aiguillonnèrent.

"Ça ne fonctionnera pas." Murmura l'un d'eux.

Il ricana, alors que les autres autour du scientifique reculèrent.

"Je suis sûr que vous allez trouver un moyen." Interpella-t-il.

"Ça n'a encore jamais été fait." Dit un autre, en ayant l'air nettement inquiet. "Alors, il faut faire preuve de prudence."

"C'est là que tu as tort." Répondit Dennis. "D'anciens écrits disent que cette méthode a été utilisé auparavant."

"Hein?"

"Il y a des lustres." Continua Dennis. "Les anciens avaient l'habitude d'utiliser le sang de ceux qui étaient touchés par Arceus pour repérer le seigneur légendaire."

Il s'arrêta, laissant les pensées s'enfoncer dans leurs pensées.

"Le sang de Doug Wilson, l'agent G-Men qui a été ramené à la vie par Arceus. C'est notre clé pour trouver la maîtresse. Elle avait le pouvoir qui s'approchait d'Arceus. Par conséquent, nous devrions être en mesure d'utiliser le sang de ce ver de terre pour la retrouver!"

"On dirait que vous vous raccrochez à n'importe quoi." Murmura quelqu'un.

Dennis sourit.

"Je suis content que tu penses ça." Dit-il. "Si tu penses ça, alors ta gamme complète de pensées et d'émotions ne sont pas sur le travail."

Il s'appuya sur sa chaise, et claqua des doigts.

Presque à l'instant, son Demolosse sauta de l'ombre en bas et referma ses mâchoires sur la gorge du savant insolent.

Il y avait un murmure d'agonie et de douleur, avant que le Pokémon Sombre traîna le scientifique débattant loin.

Dennis regarda les scientifiques restants.

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a un peu confiance en notre plan?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je crois que c'est un plan génial." Dit quelqu'un.

"Merci." Répondit Dennis.

"Euh... Je devrais aller examiner l'autre projet." Dit l'un des scientifiques, en se retournant pour partir.

"Fais donc ça." Répondit Dennis.

Il se réinstalla, en pensant profondément.

* * *

"Il est fou." Murmura l'un des docteurs.

"Peut-être." Répondit un autre. "Mais, il est assez fou pour penser à nous tuer sans hésiter si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'il demande."

"On aurait jamais du s'inscrire à ça." Dit le premier.

"Ouais, mais nous l'avons fait." Remarqua le deuxième docteur. "Donc, nous avons à sourire et à supporter les conséquences."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui va arriver s'il obtient la puissance nécessaire pour la ramener?" S'écria le premier. "Le monde sera fichu, et nous aussi."

"Peut-être qu'ils ne tourneront pas le dos à ceux qui les ont servi." Murmura le deuxième, avec espoir.

"Réveille-toi et sens le café!" Siffla le premier. "Pourquoi feraient-ils ça."

En secouant sa tête, le premier s'avança vers quelques tubes qui entourèrent le grand laboratoire.

"Quand ça va arriver." Continua le premier, en faisant signe vers les tubes. "Ils auront une armée. Rien ne sera en sécurité."

"Une armée." Songea à nouveau le deuxième. "C'est ce que nous construisons. Combien d'humains pourraient résister à un de ces trucs de toute façon."

Il tapota sur le plexiglas qui couvrait l'un des tubes.

"Pratiquement aucun." Dit le premier. "On libère juste un de ces trucs dans une zone fortement fréquentée, et ça va être un massacre. Ils tueront sans remords. Ils n'abandonneront jamais de terminer la tâche dont ils ont reçu l'ordre de faire. Et rien ne peut les arrêter. C'est quasiment l'arme parfaite."

Il essuya la condensation du tube, en voyant le visage vide sans émotion, dessous la chevelure rouge de la femelle qui se développait à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

"Où ont-ils dégoté la source du matériel, de toute façon?" Demanda le deuxième docteur, alors qu'il sortit son bloc-notes, et examina les signes vitaux.

"Je crois que c'est de quelqu'un qu'ils ont capturé sur l'Île de l'Évolution." Remarqua le premier docteur. "Je crois qu'ils l'ont appelé l'ADN Zénith ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Écoute, je ne développe que ces trucs." Dit le deuxième docteur. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'en connaître la biographie."

Il regarda le premier docteur.

"J'ai la plus grande confiance que je serai épargné dans ce qui vient ensuite." Insista-t-il. "Parce que, si je suis le seul qui peut créer cette armée, alors ils vont couper l'un de leurs bras."

"Tu vas le regretter." Dit le premier docteur, d'un ton maussade. "Je le sais."

Il se retourna pour partir.

* * *

"Nous avons trouvé quelque chose!" Interpella l'un des scientifiques.

"Mettez-le sur mon écran." Dit Dennis, en ouvrant son ordinateur portable.

"Nous avons passé en revue les détails du sang à travers le système, monsieur." Expliqua un autre scientifique. "Il contenait plusieurs anomalies. Des anomalies qui n'ont pas été vues depuis que nous avons examiné le sang de Cynthia Jacobs, il y a toutes ces années. Essentiellement, ceux qui ont été touchés par Arceus ont des irrégularités dans leur sang. Ça pourrait être quelque chose qui a à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient morts, et ramenés à la vie. Le sang ne se fige qu'une fois que le cœur arrête de battre, mais pas avant longtemps. Ainsi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous ne pouvons expliquer."

Dennis éleva une main, le réduisant au silence.

"Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé?" Demanda-t-il.

Le scientifique avala.

"Eh bien, il y a aussi plusieurs minéraux dans le sang." Dit-il. "Des minéraux qui ne peuvent être trouvés qu'à un seul endroit dans le monde entier."

"C'est une chance incroyable." Murmura Dennis, alors qu'une carte de Verger apparut sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

La zone de surbrillance commença à briller d'une lumière rouge.

"Intéressant." Dit Dennis, en se levant.

"Qu'est-ce que nous faisons?" Demanda un troisième scientifique différent.

"Rien du tout." Répondit Dennis, en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Je vais m'en charger."

Tout le monde présent se regardèrent les uns les autres, alors que le personnage colossal marcha à grands pas à l'extérieur de la porte.

Elle fut claquée, laissant tout le monde nerveux.

* * *

Jim était assis là, en fredonnant la chanson de thème à un certain générique d'une émission de télé qu'il avait vu à un certain moment.

"Aller aller!" Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il était positivement très animé dans son siège.

"Tu as l'air heureux." Remarqua Nightmare, tandis qu'il flotta à proximité.

"Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas être heureux?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il regarda autour de lui pour voir Sacha et Flora dormir sur les lits en plastique de la gare. "La lune brille, les étoiles sont rayonnantes, les Cornebres croassent, et..."

"Je crois que je vais vomir." Dit Nightmare. "Je n'aime vraiment pas voir des gens inutilement heureux et joyeux. Je crois que ça pourrait me donner le cancer de la peau."

"Tu n'as pas de peau." Souligna Jim.

"Comme c'est cruel." Répondit Nightmare. "Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu n'avais pas de peau."

"En fait, j'espérerais que tu le dirais si je marchais dans le coin sans peau." Dit Jim, en haussant les épaules. "Dans le cas contraire, je pourrais avoir l'air un peu abruti."

"Je pourrais faire une remarque sur comment tu as l'air normalement." Murmura Nightmare. "Mais, je ne suis pas si cruel."

Il s'arrêta.

"En fait, oui." Dit le Pokémon Ombre. "Tu as l'air normalement d'un abruti."

"Merci, moi aussi je t'aime." Répondit sèchement Jim.

"Alors, on ne sait jamais." Commenta Nightmare. "Je pourrais effectivement être utilisé au prochain Match Extrême. Ou je pourrais être encore congelé. Comme ce match de la nuit dernière."

"Sacha m'a dit que tu dormais comme un bébé." Remarqua Jim. "Voilà pourquoi il ne s'est pas servi de toi. Ça explique en quelque sorte pourquoi tu n'es jamais sorti à tout moment lors de ce match."

"Mmm." Dit Nightmare. "Eh bien, j'avais pris quelques Persians Noirs."

"Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas." Murmura sèchement Jim. "Tu en as probablement pris plus que quelques-unes. Tu as probablement bu un baril ou quelque chose comme ça pour t'écraser ensuite hors de ta Pokéball."

Nightmare le regarda, en diminuant ses yeux.

"Tu es quoi?" Demanda-t-il. "Voyant ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"Pourquoi, j'avais raison?" Sourit Jim.

"Un peu." Avoua Nightmare. "Je me suis peut-être infiltré dans un bar local à proximité du Centre Pokémon quand tu ne cherchais pas. Et j'aurais peut-être passé clandestinement un peu plus de Persian Noir que j'aurais du le faire."

Il lécha ses lèvres.

"Mais, j'ai mangé quelques rêves, et je me sens prêt à partir."

Nightmare pompa ses poings de haut en bas.

"J'ai l'impression que je pourrais frapper un mur en briques sans pour autant être blessé." Dit-il.

"Quoi, parce que ta main passerait à travers?" Demanda nonchalamment Jim. "Tu crois que tu pourrais frapper mon Noctali sans être blessé?"

"Ou mon Lucario?"

Jim se retourna rapidement, et vit la fille aux cheveux roses se tenir derrière lui.

"Hé." Dit-il, avec un sourire. "Ça faisait longtemps."

Mélina lui sourit en retour.

"Même chose." Répondit-elle.

Il commença à s'avancer vers elle, avec tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire...

Mais Nightmare écarta son pied, et Jim finit par s'écraser sur le sol de la gare.

"Aïe." Grogna-t-il.

"Je t'ai eu!" Ricana Nightmare.

Il regarda le Jim étendu face contre terre.

"Hé, tu saignes?" Demanda-t-il. "Attends, oui, tu saignes."

* * *

"Content de te revoir, Mélina." Dit Sacha, alors que les quatre dresseurs quittèrent la gare, avec Jim qui tenait un sac de glace sur son nez légèrement saignant.

"Ça a du faire mal." Commenta Flora.

"Ouais, eh bien je ne me serais pas pris ça, si Nightmare n'avait pas décidé de me faire trébucher." Souligna Jim.

"C'était très méchant." Commenta Mélina. "Est-ce qu'il fait ça souvent?"

"Souvent." Dirent Sacha et Flora en même temps.

"Tu veux voir mes bleus des Directs Poisons?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim grogna.

"Nous ne sommes pas amis à ce point la." Répondit Mélina.

"C'est juste." Dit Sacha.

"Tu voyages depuis longtemps?" Demanda Flora.

Mélina sembla comme si elle y réfléchissait.

"Euh... J'ai voyagé de Voilaroc à Joliberges par Teleport." Dit Mélina. "Ensuite, j'ai pris le bateau là-bas pour aller aux Rives Cascades."

"Et laisse-moi deviner." Remarqua Jim. "Tu as pris le train des Rives Cascades jusqu'ici."

"Ouais." Répondit-elle. "Je viens littéralement juste d'arriver."

"Tu veux aller manger un morceau?" Demanda Jim.

"En fait, je voudrais bien." Avoua Mélina. "Tellement pour approvisionner le mythe que les champions d'arènes de type combat vivent au dépend des baies."

"Qui voudrait effectivement croire ça?" Demanda Sacha. "Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré un champion d'arène de type combat qui ferait ça."

Il sourit légèrement.

"Chuck était un peu..." Dit Jim. "Eh bien, en le disant ainsi, je ne crois pas qu'il vit au dépend des baies."

"Moi non plus." Répondit Mélina. "Et je sais pour sûr que Bastien non plus."

"Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un vivrait involontairement au dépend des baies?" Demanda Flora.

"Un dynamisme sanitaire." Remarqua Jim. "Stupide pari."

"Ou pour entrer en contact avec leurs Pokémons." Souligna Sacha.

"Désolé si je l'ai demandé." Murmura Flora. "Ça semble plus d'ennuis que ça vaut. Mais, là encore..."

"Ou peut-être qu'un dresseur pourrait se pratiquer au cas où ils se perdraient au milieu de nul part." Souligna Jim.

"Quelles sont les chances que ça se produise?" Demanda Flora.

"Très bonnes si tu vis dans un monde où des choses au hasard se produisent." Commenta Mélina.

* * *

Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent, trois personnages familiers observèrent d'un toit.

"Alors, il y a un quatrième morveux." Commenta Danny.

"C'est une championne d'arène, espèce d'idiot." Murmura Miaouss. "Nous nous sommes emmêlés avec elle à Voilaroc."

"Alors, pourquoi est-elle ici?" Demanda Lise. "N'a-t-elle pas son sale boulot de championne d'arène à se livrer?"

"On dirait qu'elle est proche du nouveau morveux." Souligna Miaouss.

"Le nouveau morveux?" Demanda Danny.

"Ha, ils ont l'habitude de voyager avec un autre morveux." Expliqua Miaouss. "Un d'un autre endroit. Bien, il a quitté nos esprits, il sera toujours dans nos cœurs."

"Hein?" Demanda Lise.

"Laisse tomber." Dit Miaouss.

"Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle est ici." Continua Danny.

"Peut-être..." Murmura Miaouss. "Peut-être qu'elle a une raison pour laquelle elle est ici. Peut-être..."

Il s'arrêta.

"Peut-être que c'est une Coppinger." Dit Miaouss. "Et qu'il en est un lui aussi."

"Ça serait la parfaite couverture." Commenta Lise.

"Mais, comment en être certain?" Demanda Danny.

"Qui a besoin d'en être certain?" S'écria Lise. "Nous avons l'intuition de Miaouss!"

"Oh misère." Dit Danny.

"Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi le troisième morveux n'est apparut sur scène que récemment." Continua Miaouss. "Il se sert des morveux comme sous couverture pour faire le tour et faire ses choses abominables!"

"Ils sont deux véritables amoureux dangereux." Remarqua Lise.

"Hein?" Demanda Miaouss.

"Il faut essayer de les capturer." Dit Danny, en frottant ses mains ensemble.

* * *

"Alors, comment se porte Voilaroc?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle s'appuya contre le banc. Ils étaient venus dans un petit parc au milieu de Sacrémenti, tôt le matin avec de la nourriture pas chère à partir d'un ensemble de dépanneur de nuit.

"C'est bien." Dit Mélina.

"Tu as donné beaucoup de badges dernièrement?" Se demanda Jim.

"En fait, non." Avoua Mélina. "Les challengers semblent plutôt se dissiper sur le sol dans Sinnoh. On dirait que tout le monde veut avoir leur premier Pokémon et se diriger immédiatement à Verger."

"La nouveauté s'estompera éventuellement." Dit Sacha. "C'est uniquement parce que c'est nouveau."

"Alors, j'ai été un peu rouillée." Commenta Mélina. "Très peu de combats, et beaucoup trop d'entraînement ne sont pas un superbe duo."

"Pourquoi n'affrontes-tu pas plutôt Sacha ou Jim?" Demanda Flora. "Ils te donneront quelques tests intenses."

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit Mélina, en regardant Jim. "J'ignore si je pourrait l'affronter juste pour m'amuser. Dans un match compétitif, bien entendu."

"Alors, je vais le faire." S'écria Sacha. "J'ai besoin de plus d'entraînement pour la Ligue Extrême de Verger!"

"La Ligue Extrême?" Demanda Mélina. "Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une Ligue Extrême à Verger."

Sacha fouilla dans sa poche, et sortit son Coffret d'Emblèmes.

"Observe." Dit-il, en montrant ses cinq emblèmes, et en pointant l'Emblème pertinent.

"L'emblème Rigoureux. L'emblème Calme. L'emblème Ardent. L'emblème Idéologie et l'Emblème Analyse."

"D'accord." Avoua Mélina. "C'est très impressionnant."

"Combien y en a-t-il, de toute façon?" Demanda Flora.

"Je crois qu'il y en a huit." Dit Sacha. "Je me souviens que Scott l'ai mentionné."

Jim regarda Mélina et Sacha.

"Eh bien, si vous voulez vous battre." Dit-il. "Je vais arbitrer."

Sacha diminua ses yeux vers lui.

"Pas de favoritisme." Avertit-il.

"Comme si je le ferais." Dit Jim, en ayant l'air vexé.

"Je t'ai à l'œil." Ricana Sacha.

* * *

"Ce match d'entraînement opposant Sacha Ketchum à Mélina Daws est sur le point de commencer." Dit Jim. "Chaque dresseur utilisera deux Pokémons et ce sans limite de temps. Aucune substitution ne peut être faite."

Mélina retira une Pokéball, et l'agrandit dans sa poignée.

"Mackogneur!" Interpella-t-elle, en poussant la Pokéball dans les airs. "À toi de jouer!"

Le Pokémon de type combat à quatre bras émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Maccc!" Hurla le Pokémon Colosse.

Sacha sourit.

"On dirait bien un défi." Dit-il, en sortant une de ses Pokéballs.

Il la lança dans les airs.

"Crocrodil, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya le Pokémon Mâchoire, qui dansa joyeusement à l'instant.

"Crocro!" Gargarisa le Pokémon de type eau.

"Commencez!" Cria Jim.

Sacha ne perdit pas de temps.

"Crocrodil!" Ordonna-t-il. "Attaque Pistolet A O!"

La forme évoluée de Kaiminus ouvrit ses énormes mâchoires, en alimentant un souffle d'eau dans les airs vers Mackogneur.

"Bloque-le!" Hurla Mélina, en faisant un mouvement de coup de poing. "Poing-Karate!"

Mackogneur pompa ses bras, bloquant le jet comme jet d'eau avec une puissante frappe.

Le Pokémon de type combat fit ensuite irruption en avant, et décrocha une série de coups dans Crocrodil, qui grimaça de douleur tandis que les puissants poings s'écrasèrent dans son corps.

"Crocrodil!" Hurla Sacha.

"Mack!" Chanta Mackogneur, en fléchissant ses gros muscles thoraciques.

"Ne restons pas là à rien faire." Dit furieusement Sacha. "Crocrodil, lance l'attaque Poinglace, maintenant!"

Crocrodil se releva lentement, les poings brillants avec une énergie blanche congelée.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire les envoya s'écraser dans l'estomac de Mackogneur, entraînant le Pokémon Colosse à se replier dans la douleur.

"Maaa!" Se plaignit Mackogneur.

"Coup D'Boule!" Ordonna Mélina.

De la position repliée, Mackogneur fonça et écrasa son épais crâne strié dans Crocrodil, en essayant de repousser le Pokémon de type eau dans un arbre.

"Frappe Atlas!" Ordonna Mélina.

Sacha essaya rapidement de penser à une façon de ce sortir de ce pétrin, alors que Mackogneur prit Crocrodil dans ses grandes mains étoffées, prêt à le lancer dans le ciel.

"Morsure!" Interpella-t-il. "Ne le laisse pas te lancer!"

Crocrodil referma ses grandes mâchoires dans le bras de Mackogneur, l'empêchant d'être lancé dans les airs.

Le Pokémon Colosse hurla de douleur, et essaya de se débarrasser de Crocrodil.

"Crocrodil!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Hydrocanon!"

Le Pokémon Mâchoire sauta en arrière, se délogeant du bras de Mackogneur, avant d'envoyer un souffle d'eau avec une pression plus forte dans le visage du Pokémon de type combat.

Avec un son qui ressembla à un rocher qui frappa un mur en briques, Mackogneur était repoussé.

"Poursuis avec Surpuissance!" Continua Sacha.

Les écailles bleues sur les bras de Crocrodil commencèrent à vrombir de puissance, et à briller peu à peu avec une lumière blanche brillante. La puissance éclatante fit sourire le Pokémon Mâchoire de joie, avant de foncer en avant, et d'écraser les deux membres renforcés dans Mackogneur.

Le Pokémon Colosse laissa échapper un faible grognement de douleur, avant de tomber sur un genou.

"Mackogneur?" Demanda Mélina. "Est-ce que tu..."

Le Pokémon Colosse se dressa, clairement toujours prêt à se battre.

"Je croyais qu'il était à terre." Dit Sacha, surpris.

"On dirait que non." Remarqua Jim.

Crocrodil fixa Mackogneur, prêt à reprendre l'attaque.

_"Reptile insolent."_ Siffla Mackogneur. _"Je vais te déchirer de membre en membre pour ton manque de respect."_

_"Décompresse, mec."_ Dit Crocrodil, en dansant loin du Pokémon Colosse qui sembla féroce. _"Allons trouver de l'eau et juste danser."_

"Reprenez!" Ordonna Jim.

* * *

Alors qu'il finit de parler, quelque chose s'écrasa au milieu du terrain, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grosse boule blanche.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Sacha, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, déversant toute la zone pleine de fumée.

Tout le monde se mit à tousser, tandis que la fumée commença à les étouffer. Ça avait également embué leur vision, les rendant momentanément incapable de voir.

"Une bombe fumigène." Cria Jim. "Où est passé tout le monde?"

"Je m'en occupe!" Hurla Flora, en lançant une Pokéball. "Airmure, entre en scène!"

Tous les autres entendirent le son d'une Pokéball s'ouvrir, suivit par un cri métallique d'Airmure qui annonçait son arrivé.

"Airmure, attaque Tornade!" Ordonna Flora.

Presque aussi vite que la fumée était arrivée, elle fut soufflée, grâce aux frappes ailées rapides du Pokémon Armoiseau.

"Qu'est-ce qui a causé ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Qui sait." Dit Mélina, avant de se retourner, et en laissant échapper un halètement.

Sacha et Flora se retournèrent instantanément pour voir par quoi elle était surprise.

"Pas encore eux!" Dirent-ils, tous les deux.

"Nous sommes de retour, très enjoués."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, bien enfumé."

"Afin de rebâtir la Team Rocket de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier toutes les Teams dans chaque nation."

"Afin de mettre fin à l'amour et à la vérité."

"Afin de répandre notre nom jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Élisabeth!"

"Daniel!"

"La Team Rocket est de retour à la vitesse de la lumière."

"Et nous sommes parfaitement prêts à la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre!"

"La Team Rocket!" Hurlèrent Sacha, Flora et Jim en même temps.

"Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres membres de la Team Rocket?" Demanda Mélina, un peu confuse.

"Ah." Dit Miaouss. "C'était un spectacle touchant. Quand ils ont réalisé que leur mission était sans espoir, ils sont repartis dans le coucher de soleil me laissant cette prochaine génération."

"Lise." Remarqua Liz.

"Danny." Continua Danny, avec un sourire.

"Et nous savons qui vous êtes." S'écria Miaouss. "Vous travaillez tous les deux pour les Coppingers."

Il pointa Mélina et Jim, qui se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un instant.

Ils éclatèrent ensuite de rire.

"Ils ne le renient pas." Murmura Lise.

"Non, vraiment pas." Dit Danny.

Jim et Mélina fouillèrent dans leurs poches, avant de sortir des cartes d'identités.

Ils les élevèrent vers Danny, Lise et Miaouss, qui laissèrent échapper un grognement comme s'ils étaient un.

"C'est pas vrai." Dit Miaouss. "Nous sommes fichus."

Danny et Lise foudroyèrent, tous les deux, Miaouss du regard.

"Tu as dit qu'ils étaient des agents Coppingers!" Crièrent-ils.

"Vous étiez d'accord avec moi!" Renvoya Miaouss.

Ils firent, tous les trois, des sourires nerveux sur leurs visages.

"Eh bien, nous allons simplement nous remettre en route." Dit Danny, alors qu'ils reculèrent tous les trois.

"Pas si vite." S'écria Flora.

Son Airmure cria d'accord.

"Nous sommes doublement fichus." Dit Miaouss.

"Nous devrions nous battre!" Cria Lise, en prenant une de ses Pokéballs.

Danny fit la même chose, alors qu'ils envoyèrent Feunard et Scarabrute.

"Vous avez interrompu le match." S'écria Mélina. "Ça ne sera pas sans conséquences!"

Elle regarda Mackogneur.

"Réduisons-les en poussière, Mackogneur." Dit furieusement Mélina.

"Tu as besoin d'un coup de main?" Demanda Flora.

Airmure cliqua son bec, avec optimisme. Pikachu sembla également prêt à se battre.

"Non, il n'y en a que deux." Répondit Mélina.

"Eh bien, elle ne manque pas de confiance." Murmura Sacha.

"Feunard, attaque Danseflamme!" Ordonna Lise.

"Scarabrute, attends un instant, et ensuite attaque Guillotine!" Cria Danny.

Mélina sourit.

"Mackogneur, attaque Lame De Roc sur Feunard!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Le Pokémon Colosse hurla dans la fierté, créant d'un trio d'anneaux de galets de cailloux autour de son corps.

Il les conduit ensuite à travers le terrain vers Feunard.

L'attaque du type de roche s'écrasa à travers les flammes approchantes, les absorbants facilement, avant de se cogner dans Feunard.

La Pokémon de type feu blanc comme neige gémit de douleur, avant de vaciller au sol.

"Oh oh." Murmura Lise.

Danny lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Je m'en charge." Dit-il. "Scarabrute, Guillotine!"

Le Pokémon Scarabée chargea en avant, en cliquant ses énormes pinces par-dessus sa tête.

Le Pokémon de type insecte les referma autour du corps de Mackogneur, l'empêchant de bouger.

"Maaa!" S'écria le Pokémon de type combat.

"Libère-toi!" Hurla Mélina. "Et..."

Elle croisa ses bras en forme de X.

"Attaque Coup-Croix!"

Mackogneur imita le mouvement de sa dresseuse, mais il envoya ses quatre bras s'écraser sur Scarabrute, décrochant plusieurs puissants coups, la puissance pure émanant dans les airs.

Scarabrute recula lentement, étourdit et étonné par les attaques.

"Oh non!" S'écria Danny.

Il regarda Miaouss.

"Vas-y."

"Pas question José." Répondit Miaouss.

"C'est à nous!" Crièrent Sacha et Flora.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna Sacha. "Crocrodil, attaque Hydrocanon!"

"Airmure, attaque Tranch'Air!" Interpella Flora.

Des étincelles émergèrent des joues de Pikachu, avant d'être lancé dans une puissante explosion d'électricité vers la Team Rocket. Crocrodil ouvrit ses mâchoires, tirant un puissant torrent d'eau en même temps.

Airmure s'envola dans les airs, avant de battre des ailes. Un puissant vent éclata à partir de leur sein, qui rejoignit l'eau et l'électricité en frappant la Team Rocket.

Ils hurlèrent tous les cinq de douleur, avant que l'explosion résultante les envoient s'écraser dans les airs.

"Je crois que ce plan n'a pas été de la tarte." Murmura Danny.

"Toute cette conversation sur la tarte donne faim à ce Miaouss." Dit Miaouss.

"Tout ce qui est sur le point d'arriver, c'est que nous nous élevons." Grogna Lise.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autre cieux!"

* * *

"Alors, est-ce que ça arrive souvent?" Demanda Mélina.

"Fréquemment." Dit Flora.

"Pas aussi fréquemment que ça en a l'habitude." Intervint Sacha. "Mais, c'est tout de même énervant."

"So..." Remarqua Jim.

"...Lide." Termina Mélina.

"Eh bien, est-ce que nous comptons y aller?" Demanda Sacha. "Le sixième Emblème ne va pas se gagner tout seul."

"Il fait ça souvent." Chuchota bruyamment Jim. "Fais juste sourire et le supporter."

Mélina roula ses yeux.

"Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir." Dit-elle.

* * *

**On dirait bien que Mélina a rejoint le groupe.**

**Selon vous qui aurait gagné le match, si la Team Rocket ne l'avait pas interrompu?**


	49. Les Secrets Grainés Du Passé

Chapitre 49. Les Secrets Grainés Du Passé.

* * *

_Résumé. Dennis a mis une partie de son plan en requête, ayant les scientifiques sous ses ordres pour analyser le sang de Doug, qui indiquait le chemin de son plan ultime. Il fut également révélé qu'un autre scientifique créait quelque chose dans les laboratoires dans le repaire Coppinger. Une armée. Mélina est ensuite arrivé à Sacrémenti. Alors qu'elle arriva, et retrouva Sacha, Jim et Flora, la Team Rocket est venue avec la déduction brillante que Jim et Mélina étaient des agents Coppingers, et planifièrent d'essayer de les enlever. Cependant, au cours du match entre Sacha et Mélina, ils n'étaient pas aussi sournois qu'ils pourraient l'être, et ont été expédiés vers d'autres cieux par Mélina, Sacha et Flora. Ensuite, les quatre dresseurs sont partis pour leur prochaine destination..._

* * *

"Je ne peux pas croire que ça fait une semaine depuis que nous avons quitté Sacrémenti." Commenta Mélina.

Jim approuva, en regardant son guide.

"Je sais." Dit Flora. "C'est tout à fait étonnant de voir combien de sol on peut couvrir en une semaine, si on marche rapidement."

"Bon." Remarqua Jim, en fermant son guide. "Nous sommes presque à l'endroit où nous devons aller."

Il leva les yeux.

"Nous devons passer par cette forêt." Expliqua Jim. "Par la suite, nous allons escalader les Montagnes Croc."

"Et ensuite, je vais obtenir mon sixième Emblème!" S'écria Sacha.

"Pika!"

"Cette forêt semble un peu effrayante." Commenta Flora, en lorgnant les espaces sombres entre les arbres devant eux.

"Ah, c'est quoi le pire qui peut arriver?" Demanda Sacha.

"Il pourrait y avoir des Ursarings là-dedans." Remarqua Mélina. "Mais, qui a besoin de se soucier d'eux."

Elle regarda Flora.

"Tu es avec une dresseuse de type combat. Et je suis certaine que nous avons tous des Pokémons qui peuvent affronter un vieil ours dangereux."

"Ouais." Dit Jim. "Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes sur les Ursarings, de toute façon? Tu as Brasegali et Hippodocus. Deux Pokémons qui pourraient leur soumettre un peu de blessures majeures."

"C'est vrai." Répondit Flora, en se dressant.

"Alors, allons-y!" S'écria à nouveau Sacha, en courant vers les arbres. "Nous sommes sur la bonne voie."

* * *

Après avoir trébuché sur diverses racines dépassant du sol, Sacha se calma finalement et décida que la marche était probablement la meilleure des politiques.

"Tu vois quoi que ce soit sur cette forêt dans ton guide?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'ils se frayèrent, tous les quatre un chemin à travers les arbres.

"Ouais, je crois me rappeler que cet endroit est remplie de Pokémons de type insecte." Dit Jim. "Des insectes et des baies."

"On dirait une bonne combinaison." Commenta Mélina.

"Ouais, je comprends où tu veux en venir." Répondit Jim. "Parce qu'avoir des Pokémons de type insecte dans le coin est parfait pour la santé des baies. Ils peuvent les polliniser, et..."

"Je croyais que ce n'était que pour Papilusion et Charmillon." Dit Flora.

"En théorie, tous les Pokémons de type insecte devraient être en mesure de le faire." Remarqua Sacha. "Bien que, mon Scarhino aime juste manger la sève."

"Oh, tu as un Scarhino?" Demanda Mélina. "C'est un excellent Pokémon de type combat."

"Pas contre les types vol." Dit Jim.

"Ouais, mais si c'était le cas." Souligna Sacha. "Tu ne l'utiliserais pas contre quelque chose qui est en partie un type vol."

Il regarda Mélina.

"Quel autres Pokémons as-tu outre que ceux que j'ai vu dans ce fameux match d'arène?" Demanda Sacha.

"Quoi, le match nul?" Demanda Mélina. "Eh bien, tu as vu mon Mackogneur et mon Lucario. Mon Meditikka a évolué en Charmina. J'ai également acquis d'autres Pokémon de type de combat. J'ai un Chapignon et un Kapoera. Et aussi, un Simiabraz qui était un cadeau d'un ami éleveur Pokémon, quand il était un Ouisticram."

"Ça semble être un bon ami." Remarqua Jim. "Quelqu'un de connu?"

"Le frère de Paul." Dit Mélina.

"Comment va Paul?" Demanda Sacha. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps."

"Je ne lui parle pas aussi souvent." Avoua Mélina. "Mais, je crois qu'il va bien. Il travaille pour Scott dans la Ligue Extrême."

Sacha caressa son menton.

"Hmmm." Murmura-t-il. "Peut-être que lorsque j'aurai terminé à Verger avec la Ligue Extrême de Verger, je pourrais aller voir à quel point il est fort."

Jim renifla.

"Je crois qu'il a été mon rival bien plus longtemps qu'il a été le tient." Remarqua-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas un concours." Dit Sacha. "Mais, je crois qu'il me détestait plus que toi."

"Sûrement pas!" Répondit Jim. "Son Ursaring a presque tué mon Etouraptor. Je pense que ça constitue davantage de haine."

"Eh bien..." Commença à dire Sacha, avant de se rendre. "D'accord, tu m'as eu."

"Sont-ils souvent comme ça?" Demanda Mélina, avec intérêt.

"Ouais." Répondit Flora. "Parfois ça devient amusant. D'autres fois, c'est un peu agaçant."

Elle sourit.

"Mais, c'est toujours un cauchemar."

Elle mit ensuite ses mains devant sa bouche, alors qu'une forme bleue foncée familière émergea de l'ombre de Sacha, en baillant.

"Bonjour tout le monde." Dit Nightmare. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?"

"Il est onze heures trente de l'après-midi." Répondit Jim. "Alors, j'ignore ce que tu as fait."

Mélina laissa échapper un petit rire involontaire.

Nightmare se retourna rapidement, uniquement pour faire une réaction différée à la vue de la championne d'arène aux cheveux roses.

"Tu es nouvelle." Murmura-t-il. "Mais, ne t'ai-je pas déjà vu quelque part?"

"Sans doute." Dit Mélina.

"Alors, c'est tout simplement super." Remarqua Nightmare. "Bon, je retourne me coucher."

Il retourna vers l'ombre de Sacha, et en quelque secondes, le son d'un ronflement bruyant était entendu.

"C'était... Fortuit." Dit Mélina.

"Ça devient probablement encore plus fortuit." Répondit Sacha. "À partir de maintenant."

* * *

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre trouve que c'est bizarre que nous avons marché à travers cet endroit depuis une heure, et que nous n'avons pas vu le moindre Pokémon?" Commenta Flora.

"C'est effectivement bizarre." Dit Jim.

Il regarda Sacha.

"Fais le moindre commentaire sur le fait qu'ils ont peur de nos talents de dresseurs, et..."

"Je n'y comptais pas!" S'écria Sacha. "Je ne suis pas si arrogant."

"Ouais, c'est ça." Dit la voix de l'ombre de Sacha.

En secouant sa tête, Sacha se retourna et estampa son ombre.

Eh bien, il a essayé.

"Essaie encore!" Dit doucement la voix.

Sacha continua d'essayer d'estamper sur son sombre, en sachant qu'il ne pouvait probablement pas blesser Nightmare pendant qu'il était dans son ombre.

Cependant, il se fatigua rapidement, et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Chaque fois qu'il avait raté son ombre, Nightmare avait émis plusieurs commentaires sarcastiques, insultant Sacha, sa naissance, ses talents de dresseur Pokémon, son choix chez les filles et Pikachu.

"D'accord, je renonce." Murmura Sacha.

Il y avait un rire, alors que Nightmare s'éleva hors du sol, et envoya Sacha sur le sol avec un Direct Poison.

"Tu renonces trop facilement!" Ria-t-il. "Tu aurais dû regarder là où j'allais être et non pas là où j'étais."

"C'est un Ectoplasma étrange." Remarqua Mélina.

Il éleva un sourcil.

"Mais..."

"C'est suffisant pour moi." Ria Nightmare, en retournant vers sa Master Ball. "Si vous avez besoin de moi, je vais serrer mes fesses dans ma Pokéball."

"Tu parles d'une image claire." Marmonna Flora, avant qu'ils entendent tous les quatre un bruissement dans les buissons.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Mélina.

Jim se retourna, en regardant dans les buissons de l'endroit où il se tenait.

"Je ne vois rien." Dit-il.

Ensuite, quelque chose bondit des buissons et s'écrasa dans son estomac.

Jim grogna de douleur, tandis qu'il fut envoyé s'étaler sur le sol.

"Enlevez-le, enlevez-le!" Hurla-t-il.

Mélina et Flora se regardèrent l'une l'autre, avant de secouer leurs têtes.

Flora se pencha et prit le Pokémon comme petit singe mauve avec une grande main au bout de sa queue dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est qu'un Capumain." Dit-elle.

Jim se leva rapidement, en s'époussetant.

"Eh bien, maintenant je le sais." Répondit-il, rapidement.

Sacha se leva aussi, apparemment rétabli du Direct Poison.

"Ce Capumain semble effrayé." Remarqua-t-il.

"Je peux voir pourquoi tu penses ça." Commenta Flora, alors que le Pokémon Longqueue essaya de s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle tendit sa main et chatouilla le Pokémon de type normal sous le menton.

Capumain répondit en la frappant avec sa queue et en s'enfuyant dans la forêt.

"C'était simplement déplacé." dit Flora.

"Je me demande ce qu'il essayait de fuir." Dit Jim.

Ensuite, il y avait un autre bruissement dans les buissons.

"Un autre Capumain?" Demanda Sacha.

"Peut-être." Dit Mélina.

Les buissons donnèrent un dernier bruissement.

Et une tête brune pâle sortit. Il était très non décrite, ayant une paire de yeux jaunes, avec un iris noir, et un bec comme bouche.

La seule particularité était qu'il y avait un halo.

Alors qu'il est émergea des buissons, il flotta avec une paire d'ailes brunes qui avaient l'air de dents de scie. De plus, il avait un bas ventre gris et une paire de petits bras trapus.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Sacha. "Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense."

Pikachu sauta de son épaule, en semblant prêt à se battre. Des étincelles volèrent de ses joues.

"Pikachu, reviens." Dit Sacha. "Tu ne peux pas le blesser."

"Munja." Siffla Mélina.

Tandis que le Pokémon Exuvie laissa échapper un gémissement rebelle, il y avait plusieurs autres bruissements dans les buissons.

Et plus d'entre eux commencèrent à émerger.

"Oh oh." Dit Flora.

"Ça devait être ça que Capumain fuyait." Remarqua Jim. "Capumain ne dispose d'aucune attaque qui pourrait blesser un de ces trucs."

"Ne débattons pas ça." Suggéra Flora. "Courez."

"Je suis prêt à les repousser." Dit Sacha, en prenant une Pokéball.

"Ils sont trop nombreux." Dit Mélina.

"Ouais, mais ils ne sont pas difficile à battre." Rompit Sacha. "Un seul coup et..."

Il se retourna pour voir Jim, Flora et Mélina s'enfuir au loin.

"Oh putain."

Lui et Pikachu se retournèrent pour courir après eux.

* * *

Ils avaient couru pendant environ cinq ou dix minutes, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Entièrement entourée d'arbres épais sans issue.

"Merde." Murmura Mélina.

"Ouais." Dit Jim. "Double merde."

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre pour voir les Munjas se regrouper vers la seule sortie.

"Eh bien, Sacha." Remarqua Flora. "On dirait que ton souhait a été exaucé."

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Quelle chance on a."

"Il doit y avoir au moins trente Munjas devant nous." Dit Mélina, en les comptant.

"Il faut envoyer des Pokémons qui peuvent contrer Garde Mystik." Dit Jim. "La capacité de Munja."

Il prit deux Pokéballs, et les lança dans les airs.

"Heledelle, Noctali!" Hurla Jim. "En avant."

Flora fit la même chose.

"Brasegali, Dusk!" Interpella-t-elle. "Entrez en scène!"

"Pyroli, Carmache, Nightmare!" Cria Sacha, en envoyant trois Pokéballs dans le ciel. "Je vous choisis!"

Mélina envoya Simiabraz, Lucario et Chapignon.

À la surprise de tout le monde.

"Pourquoi Chapignon?" Demanda Flora.

Mélina sourit.

"Vous allez voir." Dit-elle.

"Je crois qu'il faut faire ça." Remarqua Sacha.

Nightmare regarda les Munjas.

"Je déteste ces trucs." Marmonna-t-il. "Ils me donnent envie de me déchaîner et..."

"Alors, vas-y!" Hurlèrent Sacha, Flora, Jim et Mélina.

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre." Interpella Sacha. "Pyroli, attaque Flammeche. Carmache, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Lucario, Vibrobscur!" Ordonna Mélina. "Simiabraz, Flammeche!"

"Brasegali, attaque Danseflamme!" Ordonna Flora. "Dusk, Ball'Ombre."

Nightmare sauta autour, en voyant Dusk.

"Dusk!" S'écria-t-il.

Il marcha de côté vers elle.

"Tu sais, nous pourrions abandonner ces sac de viandes ici." Dit Nightmare. "Flotter au loin, et..."

Il recula, en voyant le regard que Dusk lui donnait.

"Tu vas me frapper avec une Ball'Ombre, pas vrai?"

_"Compris en un coup."_ Répondit Dusk, en écrasant l'attaque sur lui.

_"Wow, je souhaiterais vraiment pouvoir voler en ce moment."_ Marmonna Carmache, en ayant l'air ennuyé. _"Ainsi, je pourrais l'emmener quelque part loin de cette clairière."_

_"Je suis certaine que tu pourras voler un jour."_ Commenta Dusk.

_"Hé, les mecs."_ Interpella Brasegali. _"Nous sommes sur le point d'avoir nos fesses rendues sur un plateau. Et je n'aime que le Groret cru sur un plateau. Pas mes fesses. Alors, entrez dans l'histoire, et nous allons commencer à survivre."_

"Heledelle, attaque Canicule!" Ordonna Jim. "Noctali, attaque Vibrobscur!"

Tous les Pokémons relâchèrent leurs attaques sur les Munjas approchants, les mettant instantanément KO en un seul coup.

"Facile." Dit Sacha. "Comme je l'avais dit."

Ensuite, plus se montrèrent.

Mélina sourit.

"Vous vouliez voir à propos de Chapignon?" Demanda-t-elle. "Chapignon, attaque Poudre Poison!"

Le Pokémon de type plante et combat ouvrit sa bouche, avant de cracher une énorme graine mauve qui alla s'écraser dans les airs par-dessus les nouveaux Munjas arrivés.

La graine se brisa par la suite, éparpillant une grande quantité de spores mauves sur les Pokémons Exuvie.

Pendant un moment, rien n'arriva.

Ensuite, ils tombèrent tous sur le sol, vaincus.

"Bien sûr." Dit Jim. "Les effets de statuts peuvent contrer Garde Mystik."

Il applaudit.

"C'était tout à fait spectaculaire."

"Voleuse." Murmura Sacha, à voix basse.

Flora secoua sa tête, en lui donnant un regard sale.

"Je me demande ce qui a agacé ces Munjas." Remarqua Mélina.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit Sacha. "Mais, il faut parier que ce n'est pas bon."

Alors qu'il finit de parler, une autre vague de Pokémons Exuvie flottèrent dans la clairière.

"Ahh merde." Dit Flora.

"Ces trucs n'abandonnent donc jamais?" S'écria Sacha.

Jim se retourna.

"Je doute que nos Pokémons tiennent le coup encore très longtemps." Dit-il.

"Combien de ces trucs sont dans la forêt?" Se demanda Mélina, tandis que Lucario se retourna et envoya un Vibrobscur s'écraser dans l'un des nouveaux Munjas arrivés.

Ensuite, quelque chose commença à s'abattre sur eux.

Et une voix émergea derrière les Munjas.

"Couvrez tous la bouche, le nez et les yeux!" Hurla la voix.

Sans réfléchir, Sacha leva les yeux.

Et eu instantanément un peu de la poudre étrange dans ses yeux.

Il hurla de douleur, et commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'en débarrasser.

"Sacha, détends-toi!" Hurla Flora.

"Danse sac de viande, danse!" Cria Nightmare.

Alors qu'il courra désespérément autour de la clairière, il courra dans quelque chose et s'assomma.

* * *

Il se réveilla quelque heures plus tard, une douleur piquante dans l'un de ses yeux, et un énorme mal de tête.

"Aïe!" Murmura Sacha.

"Il est réveillé." Interpella quelqu'un. "Tenez-le!"

Il était encore incapable de voir complètement avec ses yeux, et prit soudain conscience qu'il était soulevé du sol.

"Hé, lâchez-moi!" Hurla Sacha.

"Calme-toi!" Dit une voix légèrement familière. Mais, en raison de la douleur à sa tête, il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître.

"Sacha, reste simplement tranquille." Dit une autre voix. Celle-ci était féminine, mais pas aussi familière.

"Jeune homme, nous ne pouvons pas t'aider si tu..." Aboya une voix brusque complètement inconnue.

Ensuite, il sentit quelque chose de trempé s'écraser sur son visage, en particulier ses yeux.

Il haleta de douleur, mais sa vision redevint instantanément à la normale.

Sacha leva les yeux pour voir Jim et Mélina le tenir. Il y avait aussi un autre homme, un plus âgé. Il avait des cheveux bruns épais avec des nuances de gris, cachées sous une casquette de baseball.

Ses deux amis le lâchèrent, lui permettant de s'asseoir.

Il pouvait mieux voir le vieil homme désormais. Il portait une épaisse veste orange au-dessus d'un chandail vert et un pantalon de couleur kaki.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Sacha.

"Nous avons été attaqués par des Munjas." Dit Jim.

Il fit signe à l'homme étrange.

"Mais, Garret était dans le coin et a réussi à nous donner un coup de main. Un Papilusion a filé et a pulvérisé un peu de Poudre Poison sur la zone. Cependant, tu as ignoré ce qu'il a dit, et tu en as eu un peu dans les yeux. Ensuite, tu as percuté Brasegali et tu t'es assommé."

"Brasegali?" Demanda Sacha. "On aurait dit un arbre."

"Non, c'était Brasegali." Dit Flora.

Sacha regarda derrière Garret, et la vit observer au loin.

"Au fond, j'ai versé un peu d'eau mélangé avec du concentré de Pecha dans tes yeux." Expliqua Garret. "Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, alors tu aurais été sans doute aveuglé."

"Mais, nous ne pouvions pas le faire pendant que tu étais inconscient." Dit Mélina.

"Merci." Répondit Sacha.

"Nous avons réussi à s'enfuir des Munjas." Dit Flora, en s'approchant et en s'agenouillant sur l'herbe à côté de lui.

"Comment se fait-il qu'ils nous attaquaient?" Demanda Sacha.

"C'est ce que je suis sur le point de découvrir." Dit Garret. "Je suis avec la Patrouille Forestière. Nous avons reçu plusieurs rapports de Munjas qui attaquaient les voyageurs. Alors, je suis ici pour savoir pourquoi."

"Comment ça se passe?" Se demanda Mélina.

"Je n'ai rien trouvé." Répondit Garret. "Mais, je vais aller plus loin dans la forêt."

"En direction des Montagnes Croc?" Demanda Sacha.

"Oui." Dit Garret. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est là que nous allons." Répondit Jim.

"Hé, si vous avez besoin d'aide." Offrit Flora.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, un Pokémon vola vers le bas et atterrit sur le bras de Garret. Un Pokémon avec de grandes ailes noires et blanches. Il y avait aussi une paire d'antennes, et une paire de yeux rouges et des griffes, des mandibules et des pieds bleus.

"Est-ce... Un Papilusion?" Demanda Mélina.

"Mais, c'est..." Dit Flora.

Sacha regarda le Papilusion rose devant lui.

"Où ai-je déjà vu un Papilusion rose?" Demanda-t-il, en caressant son menton.

"Il est rare d'en trouver." Dit Garret. "Ils sont plus rares que l'humilité de cet Ectoplasma qui a abusé de moi tout à l'heure."

Sacha regarda Jim, qui approuva.

"Oui, c'est bien cet Ectoplasma." Dit sèchement Jim.

Sacha regarda le Papilusion rose. Il devait le savoir.

"Garret." Demanda-t-il. "D'où est-ce que ce Papilusion vient?"

"Elle vit dans la forêt." Répondit Garret, en ayant l'air perplexe. "Pourquoi?"

"Pouvez-vous me montrer l'endroit?" Demanda Sacha, avec espoir.

* * *

"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?" Se demanda Mélina, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans une clairière.

"La faune, apparemment." Répondit Flora, en voyant la grande quantité de Chenipans et de Chrysaciers dans la zone.

"Encore heureux qu'aucun de nous ai une peur des insectes." Remarqua Jim. "Sinon, nous serions très inquiets à l'heure qu'il est."

Garret s'arrêta vers le chef du groupe, avant de pointer dans un arbre.

"Là-haut." Dit-il.

Sacha leva les yeux, en voyant un Papilusion de couleur naturelle dans l'arbre.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer. Ça faisait longtemps depuis qu'il avait vu ce Pokémon. Mais, il reconnu tout de même le Pokémon Papillon.

"Papilusion!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type insecte et vol se retourna.

Un bref moment passa, tandis qu'il baissa les yeux sur Sacha.

Et ensuite, il y avait plusieurs pépiements de joie, alors que Papilusion vola vers le bas et atterrit sur son épaule.

"Laisse-moi deviner." Dit Jim. "Un de tes amis."

* * *

_Sacha, Ondine et Pierre regardèrent tandis que l'essaim de Papilusions s'envolèrent au loin. Le Papilusion de Sacha guidait la meute, aux côtés du Papilusion rose, en ayant l'air fier de partir pour une nouvelle vie et de nouveaux défis._

_"Au revoir Papilusion." Chuchota Sacha. "Tu vas me manquer."_

_Il observa, jusqu'à ce que les Pokémons Papillon étaient de simples taches à l'horizon._

_"Sacha." Dit Ondine. "Tu vas bien?"_

_Il était vaguement conscient qu'elle avait placé une main sur son épaule._

_"Je vais bien." Répondit-il._

_Il se redressa._

_"Alors." S'écria Sacha. "Direction Safrania."_

* * *

"Oh oui." Répondit Sacha, Alors que le Pokémon Papillon mordilla son bras.

"Tu veux nous le dire?" Demanda Mélina.

Sacha soupira, ayant toujours du mal à croire qu'il avait été réuni avec son Papilusion.

"Lorsque j'ai commencé mon voyage." Dit-il. "Le premier Pokémon que j'ai capturé était un Chenipan. Il a évolué un peu plus tard, d'abord en Chrysacier, ensuite en Papilusion. Cependant, environ un mois et demi plus tard, nous sommes arrivés à un endroit où les Papilusions se joignaient à l'accouplement."

Il avala.

"J'ai laissé Papilusion aller à se joindre à eux." Dit-il. "Voilà pourquoi j'ai reconnu le Papilusion rose. Elle était la compagne choisie de mon Papilusion."

Il regarda le Pokémon de type insecte et vol sur son bras.

"Et c'est la première fois que je le vois depuis longtemps." Dit Sacha.

"C'est si touchant." Remarqua Flora.

"Alors, comment vas-tu, Papilusion?" Demanda Sacha.

"Papppppiiiii!" Répondit le Pokémon Papillon.

_"Wow, c'est soudain."_ Commenta Pikachu.

_"Comment vas-tu, Pikachu?"_ Demanda Papilusion.

_"Je survis."_ Répondit Pikachu, grognon. _"Mais, ça fait un bail depuis que nous t'avons revu."_

_"Qu'est-il arrivé à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui ne m'aimait pas?"_ Demanda Papilusion.

_"Aucune idée."_ Dit Pikachu. _"Tu ne l'as pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps?"_

Il regarda Sacha.

_"Il n'a eu qu'un seul Pokémon de type insecte depuis toi, tu sais."_

_"Vraiment?"_ Lissa Papilusion. _"Lequel?"_

_"Un Scarhino."_ Répondit Pikachu.

"Si seulement on pouvait savoir ce qu'ils disent." Dit Flora.

Jim dressa la tête.

"Eh bien, nous pourrions le demander à Nightmare." Dit-il. "Mais, il y a peu de chance qu'il le dise pour rien."

Il prit une Pokéball.

"Mais, je connais quelqu'un qui le fera."

Jim laissa tomber l'orbe rouge et blanche sur le sol, et Shaymin apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Mais il baille." Remarqua Sacha.

Comme, il l'avait prédit, Shaymin bailla alors qu'il se matérialisa.

"Bonjour à tous." Dit le Pokémon Gratitude.

Il prit ensuite un recul.

"Ouah." Remarqua Shaymin. "Ce n'est vraiment pas bon."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas?" Demanda Flora.

"Je peux sentir quelque chose." Répondit Shaymin. "Quelque chose d'étrange."

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Mais, ça semble dangereux."

Mélina regarda Garret.

"Est-ce que ça pourrait être ce qui pousse les Munjas à devenir sauvages?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ça dépend de quoi il s'agit." Dit Garret. "Nous ne le savons pas réellement."

Jim regarda Shaymin.

"Tu peux nous guider?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je crois." Dit le Pokémon de type plante, en passant rapidement en Forme Céleste. "Très bien, allons-y."

"Tu viens, Papilusion?" Demanda Sacha.

Le Pokémon Papillon approuva.

"Alors, c'est parti." Dit Flora.

* * *

"C'est quelque part par ici." Dit Shaymin.

"Nous avons besoin de quelque chose qui peut creuser." Remarqua Sacha. "Et je crois que quelqu'un peut être trouvé."

Il sortit une Pokéball.

"Carmache, je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Caverne émergea de sa Pokéball.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne savait jamais parfaitement comment Carmache allait réagir dans certaines situations. Le Pokémon de type sol et dragon lui obéissait au combat, mais il était souvent très grincheux en dehors des matchs.

"Dis Carmache." Dit-il. "Tu veux creuser le sol?"

_"Dois-je?!"_ S'écria joyeusement Carmache, avant de commencer à déchirer le sol.

Ensuite, un bruit étrange raisonna dans les airs, un son qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de ceux qui l'entendait.

Garret devint blanc.

"C'est le cri de combat d'un Munja." Dit-il. "Ils arrivent."

"Carmache!" Hurla Sacha. "Creuse plus vite."

"Envoyez vos Pokémons!" Ordonna Garret, en envoyant un Chamallot.

"Un Chamallot." Remarqua Mélina. "Choix intéressant."

Tout le monde envoya leurs Pokémons qu'ils avaient utilisé tout à l'heure pour affronter les Munjas.

Jim fit également appel à Vibraninf pour donner un coup de main à Carmache avec le creusement.

_"Très bien, Bruce._" Dit Vibraninf. _"Déplace-toi et donne-nous un peu de place pour faire le creusement, mon pote."_

_"Tu n'as pas intérêt me ralentir."_ Siffla Carmache.

Shaymin poussa un cri involontaire.

"La chose devient plus forte!" Hurla-t-il.

"Hé, Shaymin." Interpella Jim. "Tu veux nous prêter main forte? Tu connais des attaques de type vol sous cette forme. Tu peux blesser les Munjas."

"D'accord." Répondit Shaymin, en s'envolant.

Soudain, Carmache s'écrasa dans quelque chose.

_"Cric Bruce!"_ S'écria Vibraninf. _"Nous avons quelque chose. Et ça a l'air mieux que la vue d'un Foretress froid lors d'un matin d'hiver."_

Jim courra et aida les deux Pokémons à sortir l'objet du sol.

"C'est quoi ce truc?" Demanda-t-il.

Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte noire rectangulaire, sans aucune caractéristique distinctive quelconque.

"Le signal vient de ça." Dit timidement Shaymin. "En entendre ça est très douloureux."

Jim le laissa tomber au sol, avant d'écraser son pied dedans.

Il y avait un petit sifflement et un craquement, avant que Shaymin se détende.

"Il a disparu." Répondit le Pokémon Gratitude. "Merci pour ça."

Jim le prit, et le regarda.

Son estampille avait craqué le plastique, et il y avait plusieurs circuits exposés. Il toucha autour de ça, en sentant quelque chose qui ressembla à un ensemble de haut-parleurs.

En le glissant sa poche, il prit sa décision de l'envoyer à Léo au QG des G-Men pour l'analyser.

Sacha se retourna.

"Où sont passés les Munjas?" Demanda-t-il.

Garret s'approcha du bord de la petite clairière.

Il pouvait entendre le battement des ailes qui s'éloignèrent.

"Ils s'en vont." Remarqua-t-il. "Nous sommes sauvés."

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose?" Demanda Mélina.

Jim la tenait dans sa paume.

"Je l'envoie à Léo." Répondit-il. "Je peux t'emprunter Charmina pour faire ça?"

Elle approuva.

"Au moins tu nous as empêché d'avoir été attaqués par ces Munjas." Remarqua Mélina. "Je ne voulais pas me faire voler mon âme."

"Personne en a envie." Dit Jim. "Mais, bon, j'ai eu la chance de sauver la situation."

Elle sourit, en tendant une main et en prenant la sienne.

"Je sais." Répondit Mélina. "Merci pour ça."

Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour passer son bras par-dessus et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

"Peut-être que je vais faire ça plus souvent." Ria Jim, alors qu'ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes.

"Ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête." Dit Mélina. "De toute façon, je ne suis pas inquiète. Tu pourrais être un héros, ou tu pourrais être une blague régulière. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je vais toujours penser à toi de la même façon."

* * *

"J'ai vécu tellement d'aventures depuis que tu m'as quitté." Dit Sacha, en regardant l'endroit où Papilusion était assis sur une bûche devant lui. "Je suis allé dans de différentes régions, gagné plusieurs badges. Je me suis fait de nouveaux Pokémons et amis. Mais, tu étais le premier Pokémon que j'ai capturé. Nous aurons toujours un lien spécial."

Il regarda autour des arbres, en voyant les Chenipans et les Chrysaciers observer et attendre impassiblement.

"On dirait que tu as une très belle vie." Répondit Sacha. "D'habitude, lorsque je retrouve l'un de mes anciens Pokémons, je veux le récupérer."

Il soupira.

"Mais, on pourrait avoir plus besoin de toi ici." Dit faiblement Sacha. "Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu as à l'évidence tout ce dont tu as besoin."

Il soupira, en tendant une main.

"Mais, jamais je ne t'oublierai." Dit Sacha.

Le Pokémon Papillon tendit une minuscule main, et secoua la main de son ancien dresseur.

Garret s'approcha.

"C'est bizarre que tu sois réuni avec ton ancien Pokémon." Commenta-t-il. "Quelles sont les chances."

"Je le laisse ici." Dit Sacha.

"Sacha." Répondit Garret. "Si a jamais tu veux faire appel à ton Papilusion pour un match."

Il sortit une carte de sa poche, et la donna à Sacha.

"Alors appelle à ce numéro." Continua Garret. "Je vais voir à ce qu'il vienne à toi."

"Merci, Garret." Répondit Sacha, alors que Mélina, Jim et Flora s'approchèrent.

"Tu es prêt à te diriger vers les Montagnes Croc?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha se leva, en frottant ses mains.

"Oh ouais." Dit-il.

Papilusion flotta.

"Papppiii Lusion!" Dit-il, instantanément.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, en essayant de découvrir ce que le Pokémon de type insecte et vol demandait.

"Tu veux venir au bord de la forêt avec nous?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non." Remarqua Garret. "Je crois qu'il veut vous guider. On peut facilement se perdre."

Sacha sourit.

"Merci, Papilusion." Dit-il.

Il continua à sourire, tandis que le Pokémon de type insecte et vol s'envola dans le ciel, et commença à les laisser.

"Au revoir, Garret!" Hurla Mélina.

"À plus, l'ami." Interpella Jim.

"Au revoir!" Crièrent Sacha et Flora.

* * *

Alors qu'ils marchèrent à travers la forêt, ils pouvaient voir les Munjas désormais paisibles les observer des arbres.

"Au moins c'est bien plus paisible cette fois." Dit Flora.

Ensuite, ils entendirent un bourdonnement derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre...

Et commencèrent à courir à travers les bois à la vue de ce qui les suivait.

Un Pokémon comme abeille noire et jaune, avec deux dards gris sur leurs avant-bras.

"Dardargnan!" Hurla Sacha, tandis qu'ils coururent derrière Papilusion, en essayant de les distancer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de la paix?" Cria Jim à Flora.

"Oublie ça!" Répondit Flora.

Devant eux, Papilusion secoua la tête.

* * *

**Sacha qui retrouve son premier Pokémon. C'est si beau et touchant, pas vrai?**

**Je sais pas pour vous, mais on aurait dit que les Munjas avaient l'air des zombies : Peu importe combien on en descend, il y a toujours un tas qui viennent les remplacer.**


	50. Génie Et Muscles

Chapitre 50. Génie Et Muscles.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora, Jim et Mélina ont voyagé à travers une forêt sombre, où ils ont été attaqués par une vague continuelle de Munjas. Ils étaient coincés, sans issue. Lorsque tout semblait perdu, ils ont été sauvés par un membre de la Patrouille Forestière et un Papilusion rose. Sacha a été légèrement blessé, et aidé par Garret, de la Patrouille Forestière. Il a également reconnu le Papilusion rose, et s'est servi d'elle pour revenir à son ancien Pokémon, Papilusion. Shaymin a reconnu un étrange signal, et a dirigé tout le monde à une source étrange. Carmache l'a déterré, et Jim a écrasé l'étrange objet. Sacha a pris la décision de quitter Papilusion, avec une option de rappel. Ensuite, ils ont erré au loin dans le coucher de soleil..._

* * *

"Ouah." Remarqua Léo. "En voilà un truc intense."

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone dans son bureau, et décrocha le receveur.

Il avait examiné la pièce de technologie que Jim avait envoyé via la poste Charmina. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était facilement trouvé dans les rues.

Ça le troubla que ça ai été trouvé dans une forêt. Normalement, ça devrait se trouver dans les quartiers défavorisés.

"Ou dans les zones de guerre." Murmura-t-il, en reposant le receveur.

En secouant la tête, Léo posa le téléphone et se dirigea vers son ordinateur.

"Qui fabrique ce genre de choses." Se demanda-t-il.

Il soupira, en pensant à la façon dont il avait eu ce travail dans le laboratoire G-Men.

Léo avait été approché par Tanguy, il y a environ un an et demi, après que Kevin Noland, le maître de manœuvre G-Men précédent avait été déclaré mort dans la finale du CCP. Il avait été présumé avoir écrasé un avion dans l'une des tours du Stade de la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, afin de parer une horde de Demolosses mirages qui avaient l'intention de tuer tout le monde à l'intérieur. Et aussi Groudon.

S'il n'avait pas vu la vidéo de sécurité, et les photos de la télévision, ainsi que le témoignage de tout le monde là-bas, alors il n'aurait pas cru que tout ça s'était passé.

* * *

_Il grogna, alors que le frappement à la porte augmenta. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours._

_"C'est la chance que j'ai." Murmura Léo, tandis qu'il descendit les escaliers. "La chance de quelqu'un qui n'a pas de chance."_

_Il bailla, avant de déverrouiller la porte et de l'ouvrir._

_Il s'arrêta ensuite, en voyant un homme se tenir dans le ciel pluvieux de minuit. Un homme avec de choquants cheveux blonds, et une veste bleu ciel._

_"William Morientes?" Demanda l'homme._

_"Ouais." Répondit Léo. "Écoutez, monsieur, il est tard, et..."_

_Il tendit une main, qu'un Léo surpris prit._

_"Je m'appelle Tanguy." Répondit Tanguy. "Et j'aimerais parler à quelqu'un de tes talents."_

_"Il est tard." Répéta Léo. "Je suis fatigué."_

_Tanguy soupira._

_"Il faut que je rentre à Rivamar dans les trois prochains jours." Dit-il. "Je sais que..."_

_Il s'arrêta pour regarder sa montre._

_"Wow, tu as raison." Remarqua Tanguy. "Il est tard."_

_Il soupira encore._

_"Donne-moi simplement cinq minutes." Dit Tanguy. "S'il te plaît. Écoute-moi, et ensuite je repartirais."_

_C'était au tour de Léo de soupirer._

_"D'accord." Répondit-il._

* * *

Le poste lui avait été offert par Tanguy, qui après mûre réflexion, qu'il avait pris. Il avait rencontré beaucoup de gens intéressants, et avait vu quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Alors qu'il l'avait fait, il y a tous ces mois, Léo soupira, tandis qu'il commença à regarder quelques-uns des composants à l'intérieur de l'étrange boîte noire, sur l'ordinateur.

* * *

"Eh bien, nous y voilà." Remarqua Jim, alors que les quatre dresseurs quittèrent la forêt.

Sacha grogna, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

Il vit les contours du corps de son Papilusion, et se demandait s'il prenait la bonne décision. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours demandé. Le Pokémon Papillon semblait incroyablement fort. Plus fort que quand il l'avait relâché dans le passé.

"Papilusion." Dit Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type insecte et vol descendit pour atterrir devant lui.

"Il y a tant de choses que je veux dire." Dit tristement Sacha. "Et si peu de temps."

Il s'arrêta, une boule dans la gorge.

"Mais, je sais que nous nous retrouverons."

Papilusion gazouilla légèrement, avant de s'envoler.

"Au revoir Papilusion." Interpella-t-il.

Il regarda le Pokémon disparaître au loin, par-dessus les arbres.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Flora.

Il approuva.

"Je vais bien." Dit doucement Sacha.

Jim ria.

"Je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral." Dit-il. "Allons-y pour ce match!"

Sacha se dressa.

"Emblème numéro six." Déclara-t-il. "Me voilà."

* * *

Ils avaient grimpé pendant une demi-heure, lorsqu'ils virent quelqu'un sur le sentier. Un homme à tête rasée, possiblement dans la mi-trentaine assis sur les rochers.

"Excusez-moi." Interpella Mélina.

Il se retourna, révélant un visage avec des poils très sombres sur le visage, entretenu dans une barbe mince d'environ un demi-centimètre de long, au-dessus d'un menton très impressionnant. Il portait une chemise verte à carreaux et un pantalon brun, sous une salopette. Il y avait aussi une paire de grosses bottes sur ses pieds. Et il portait une hache sur son dos, fixée par une petite corde.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Nous cherchons quelque chose dans les environs." Dit Flora.

"Bien des choses sont dans les environs." Répondit-il. "Vous avez des pierres, des roches et tout un tas d'autres conneries. Principalement à ciel ouvert."

"Nous cherchons une partie de la Ligue Extrême de Verger." Dit Sacha. "Vous savez quelque chose?"

Pendant un moment, le randonneur ne semblait pas comme s'il allait répondre.

Ensuite, il éclata dans un sourire.

"Alors, tu relèves le défi de la Ligue Extrême." Remarqua-t-il. "Ouais, il y a une Arène Extrême sur cette montagne."

Sacha frappa l'air aux nouvelles.

"Ensuite, j'aurais mon sixième Emblème en un rien de temps!" S'écria-t-il. "Yahou!"

Le randonneur ria.

"Eh bien, bonne chance." Remarqua-t-il.

"Merci de votre aide." Dit Jim.

Il haussa les épaules.

"De rien." Répondit-il. "Je suis certain que vous avoir aidé me reviendra à un certain moment."

Il désigna le chemin rudement taillée, alors que les quatre dresseurs se demandèrent ce qu'il voulait dire par ces mots.

"Il y a également un Centre Pokémon," Continua-t-il.

"Génial!" Dit Sacha, en oubliant instantanément le message énigmatique. "Allons-y."

Ils se mirent tous les quatre en route, laissant le randonneur se reposer sur les roches.

Il baissa les yeux sur la roche de couleur argent sous lui, avant de lui donner un petit coup avec son pied.

"Ah, eh bien, Foretress." Dit-il. "Allons-y. On ne peut pas rester ici toute la journée."

Le Pokémon Ver Caché laissa échapper un grognement comme réponse, avant d'étendre les parties rouges hors de son corps, et d'ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

"Dis donc, nous avons grimpé pendant longtemps." Murmura Mélina.

"Ouais, mais à chaque pas que nous faisons, nous nous rapprochons du prochain Emblème." Dit vivement Sacha.

Il grogna ensuite.

"Mon sac a l'air plus lourd au fait." Dit-il.

"Euh... Sacha." Répondit Flora. "Il y a une raison à ça."

Il se retourna et enleva son sac. Il l'ouvrit pour le trouver rempli de roches.

"Bon, qui a fait ça?!" Se plaignit Sacha.

Jim ricana.

"Qui à ton avis?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha foudroya Jim du regard.

"Espèce de fils de..."

"C'était Nightmare." Dit rapidement Mélina.

Sacha se détendit.

"Très bien." Répondit-il, en basculant les roches hors de son sac. "Où est cet Ectoplasma?"

Il se retourna, en voyant l'Ectoplasma flotter par-dessus lui.

"Aha." Remarqua Nightmare. "J'ai ton attention."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-il.

"Peux-tu te servir de moi dans le prochain match?" Supplia Nightmare. "Je veux me charger de quelque chose."

Il leva les yeux.

"Et il y a un Centre Pokémon à environ un kilomètre et demi du sentier."

Nightmare haleta ensuite.

"Et de l'argent gratuit."

Tandis que Nightmare disparut à l'horizon, Mélina regarda Sacha, Flora et Jim.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là?" Se demanda-t-elle.

"Ou bien quelqu'un a laissé tomber quelques pièces sur le sol." Dit Sacha.

"Ou il est sur le point de voler quelqu'un." Remarqua sèchement Jim.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il y a un Centre Pokémon..." Commenta Flora.

"Allons-y!" Hurla Sacha, en les poussant en avant.

* * *

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un petit Centre Pokémon en haut dans les montagnes. Les murs extérieurs normalement blancs étaient marqués avec de la poussière, et de petites croustilles sur la surface lisse. Plusieurs des grandes lettres étaient sur le point de tomber du grand panneau sur le toit, et il y avait plusieurs mauvaises herbes autour de l'entrée.

"Ça doit être un endroit sombre pour vivre." Remarqua Mélina.

"Vraiment sombre." Continua Flora.

"Allo!" Hurla Sacha.

La porte s'ouvrit...

Et Arjun en sortit.

"C'est quoi tout ce vacarme?" Demanda-t-il.

"Arjun?!" S'écria Jim. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

Arjun sourit.

"Je pourrais vous posez la même question." Répondit-il. "De toute façon, pour répondre à la vôtre, je suis ici à faire un bref petit entraînement. Simplement pour mettre mes Pokémons à l'épreuve avant mon prochain match de l'Élite Quatre."

Il regarda Sacha, Flora et Mélina, avant de revenir à Jim.

"Je vois que vous êtes sans doute après quelque chose sur ces montagnes." Remarqua Arjun. "Il n'y a pas grand chose à trouver ici. C'est un endroit assez sombre et désert."

"Nous cherchons une Arène Extrême." Dit avidement Sacha.

"Avez-vous vu quelque chose qui ressemble à ça?" Demanda Flora.

Arjun caressa son menton.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "J'ai bien vu cet Ectoplasma tout à l'heure. Mais, il est allé dans le Centre Pokémon."

Il soupira.

"Il n'y a personne ici." Expliqua Arjun, en regardant le Centre Pokémon. "Il est abandonné."

"Alors, où faut-il amener les Pokémons pour..." Commença à demander Sacha, avant que Nightmare sorte du Centre Pokémon en fonçant.

Il s'arrêta devant eux, en essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" Demanda Flora.

"Rien du tout." Répondit Nightmare.

Arjun se retourna, et regarda à travers la montagne par-dessus eux.

"J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose là-haut." Remarqua-t-il. "Quelque chose qui pourrait être ce que vous cherchez."

"Pouvez-vous nous le montrer?" Demanda Mélina.

Arjun sourit, en montrant des dents blanches.

"Certainement." Répondit-il.

Le dresseur se retourna, et balaya sa main en avant dans un geste.

"Suivez-moi." Dit-il.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le sentier, Flora regardant Arjun, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait lui demander.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Arjun en l'interprétant parfaitement, et en sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose dont elle voulait lui parler.

"Vous avez dit que vous faisiez un peu d'entraînement pour le défi de l'Élite Quatre." Dit Flora, un peu à regret.

"C'est exact." Répondit Arjun. "Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?"

"Donc..." Continua-t-elle. "Vous avez battu ma tante, Nancy, n'est-ce pas?"

Il se détendit.

"Oui, c'est exact." Répondit Arjun.

Le dresseur âgé baissa les yeux vers elle.

"J'ignorais qu'elle était parent avec toi." Remarqua-t-il. "Elle m'a donné un match acharné, mais j'ai réussi à vaincre ses six Pokémons."

Il continua à regarder Flora.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment une indication sur à quel point tu es forte." Remarqua Arjun. "Néanmoins, je t'ai vu combattre, aux Matchs en Équipes de Fradamiville. Mais, je ne peux pas..."

"Je suis une coordinatrice." Répondit Flora. "Mais une qui a pris une pause pour venir à Verger avec Sacha."

"Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de concours dans cette région." Dit Arjun. "Ça te ferait sentir moins superflue."

"Ça ne me dérange pas." Remarqua Flora. "J'ai fait des concours sans escale durant les cinq dernières années. C'est génial d'avoir une pause. Je suis venue avec de nouvelles techniques qui m'aideront à m'améliorer pour les prochaines fois que je les ferai."

"Je vois." Répondit Arjun.

Il y avait un cri de joie en avant.

"Nous avons trouvé quelque chose!" S'écria Sacha.

* * *

"Wow." Commenta Mélina. "C'est..."

"Intimidant." Dit Flora.

"J'allais dire impressionnant." Répondit Mélina. "Mais, bon, peu importe."

"Ça doit être ça." Remarqua Sacha.

L'énorme structure en pierre était exposée sur le sommet d'une colline devant eux.

Ça aurait pu être là pour mille ans. Ça aurait pu être là plus longtemps.

Avec ses énormes murs de pierre et ses sombres couleurs de gris et de noir fanés, c'était une vue impressionnante. La quantité apparemment sans fin de tourelles scruta par-dessus d'eux, presque comme un avertissement.

"Vous croyez que c'est ça?" Demanda Jim. "Ça semble un peu vieux pour être une Arène Extrême."

"Peut-être que c'est un genre unique." Suggéra Flora.

Sacha regarda Arjun.

"Vous avez déjà vu quelque chose comme ça auparavant?" Demanda-t-il.

Arjun secoua la tête.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit-il. "Mais..."

Arjun se replia.

"Mais quoi?" Demanda Mélina.

Arjun sourit.

"Il y a un début à tout." Répondit-il.

"Montons là-haut et allons voir ça." Dit Sacha, en avançant.

Heureusement, il y avait un sentier relativement lisse taillé dans la montagne.

"Ça ajoute la croyance à l'entière théorie de c'est une Arène Extrême." Commenta Flora.

"Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir." Remarqua Sacha.

* * *

La grande entrée devant eux bailla. Deux grandes portes en pierre, qui semblèrent comme si elles étaient fixées à la main.

Brutalement gravées autour du rebord, étaient les mots du Colisée Extrême.

"Ce n'est pas un endroit amical." Remarqua Mélina.

"Amical ne veut rien dire dans un endroit comme ça." Commenta Arjun. "Un endroit qui a l'odeur du combat."

"Eh bien, il y en aura un de plus avant que la journée soit finie." Dit Sacha, en atteignant les poignées.

Il les tira brusquement, en les sentant céder à environ un centimètre.

"Putain." Grogna-t-il, alors qu'une douleur aiguë grimpa dans ses bras. "Elles sont lourdes."

Il continua à les tirer, mais elles ne cédèrent pas.

"Faiblard." Commenta Jim, alors qu'il s'approcha. "Tiens, je vais te montrer comment on fait."

Sacha recula, les laissant à Jim.

Le dresseur d'Acajou saisi les poignées et les tira...

Uniquement pour qu'elles ne bougent pas.

"Bon, c'est vraiment pas drôle." Murmura Jim.

"Faiblard." Commenta Sacha.

Alors que Jim se retourna pour lui donner un regard sale, la porte tourna en avant et l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol, la force du coup des portes en pierre solides le fit tomber sur le dos.

"Aïe!" Grogna Jim, alors que toutes les personnes présentes fixèrent le personnage colosse devant eux.

* * *

La première pensée qui émergea dans l'esprit de Sacha lorsqu'il vit l'homme devant lui, c'est qu'il était en partie un Mackogneur.

Ensuite, il vit que le personnage était humain, et fut soulagé.

Pas pour longtemps cependant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!" Exigea-t-il.

Sacha pouvait voir que l'homme avait des muscles au sommet de ses muscles, et était facilement six pouces plus grand que toutes les personnes présentes, sauf Arjun. Cependant, il avait encore quelques pouces de plus que le dresseur de Bonport.

L'épais corps costaud était visible sous un gilet noir fané. Bien qu'il portait une paire de pantalon brun, il était clair que ses jambes étaient facilement aussi épaisses que des troncs d'arbres. Il y avait également une paire de vieilles chaussures à ses pieds massifs.

Cependant, son visage n'était pas visible en raison d'un masque de hockey blanc poussiéreux qui masqua son visage. Mais, les épais cheveux noirs vigoureux pouvaient être vus.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!" Répéta-t-il d'une voix de course qui résonna dans les couloirs en pierre qui les entouraient.

"Je suis ici pour défier l'Arène Extrême." Dit Sacha, en s'avançant.

Le personnage renifla.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Répondit-il, en se retournant pour partir. "Tu n'es pas digne."

Il tendit la main derrière la porte, et tira quelque chose.

Presque immédiatement, elle commença à fermer.

"Non!" Cria Sacha.

Arjun s'avança et se glissa à travers la porte qui se referma.

* * *

Le personnage masqué se retourna pour voir Arjun se tenir derrière lui.

"C'est quoi ton problème?" Exigea-t-il.

"Il n'y a pas de problème." Insista Arjun.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, il y a longtemps.

"Autre que ce que vous faites." Continua Arjun. "Ce dresseur là-bas a mérité le droit d'être ici. Par conséquent, vous ne pouvez pas être celui qui juge qu'il n'est pas digne, sans combattre."

Il y avait un rire sarcastique.

"Toujours avec la merde, Arjun."

Arjun se sentit comme s'il avait été piqué par un Apitrini.

"Arjun!" Dit-il, étonné. "Mais qui es-tu?"

Un rire plus sarcastique.

"Tu ne me reconnais pas?"

"C'est un peu dur avec le masque." Dit amèrement Arjun.

"Hein?" Répondit l'homme étrangement familier.

"Tu joues beaucoup au hockey?" Demanda Arjun.

Derrière les trous pour les yeux, il y avait une lueur vers l'intérieur de l'émotion.

"Oh, c'est vrai."

Le personnage éleva la main et retira le masque.

Arjun grogna, alors qu'il reconnut le grand visage avec les épais sourcils noirs et une vieille barbe de cinq jours. Les grosses lèvres et les dents légèrement jaunies.

Et l'œil blanc laiteux blanc à moitié fermé, le résultat d'une attaque sauvage par un Rhinocorne des années plus tôt.

"Toi." Commenta Arjun, en faisant presque une réaction différée à la vue de qui était sous le masque. "Ça faisait longtemps."

L'homme sous le masque renifla.

"Je n'ai pas remarqué." Répondit-il.

"Alors, comment ça va la vie?" Demanda Arjun. "Pedro."

Pedro sourit, avant de commencer à faire plusieurs pas vers Arjun, un à la fois.

Arjun tendit sa main, et attendit.

* * *

"C'est vraiment déprimant." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'ils étaient assis tous les quatre devant l'entrée du Colisée Extrême.

Il regarda Flora.

"Je sais." S'écria-t-il. "Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Hippodocus pour enfoncer la porte."

"Je ne crois pas que ça serait apprécié." Commenta Mélina.

"Hé, nous avons plus ou moins été expulsés." Dit Sacha, en tournant sur elle. "Je ne crois pas que..."

"Détends-toi, vieux." Dit Jim, en sautant.

"Eh bien, je suis fâché." Répondit Sacha. "Sommes-nous d'abord au bon endroit, ou..."

Sans crier gare, la porte s'ouvrit en raclant avec un cri assourdissant.

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent, pour voir Arjun être brutalisé sur la porte.

"Je veux que tu sortes immédiatement d'ici." Dit furieusement l'homme maintenant démasqué. "Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour les conneries que tu pourrais me jeter."

Mélina regarda l'homme, et laissa échapper un bref halètement.

"Toi!" Déclara-t-elle.

En entendant sa voix, l'homme se tourna vers elle.

Il laissa ensuite une rude écorce d'un rire qui ressemblait à un Ursaring qui déchiquetage un arbre d'écorce avec ses griffes.

"Eh bien, regardez-moi ça." Remarqua-t-il. "La coriace petite fille a grandi."

Mélina lui lança un regard noir.

"Je vois que tu es toujours un salaud." Commenta-t-elle.

Il grogna.

"Oh, tu es si comique." Répliqua-t-il, sèchement. "C'est le mieux que tu as à offrir?"

Mélina continua à lui lancer des couteaux avec ses yeux.

Quelque chose qu'il écarta.

"Alors, lequel d'entre vous désire me défier?" Demanda Pedro.

Sacha recula presque.

"Vous défier?" S'écria-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous...?"

"Je suis le Génie Extrême." Sourit Pedro. "Le Gladiateur de la Montagne Pedro Armstrong."

Il leva et baissa les yeux vers Sacha.

"Eh bien, je dois te dire." Remarqua-t-il, rudement. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'un challenger coriace."

Sacha se hérissa.

"Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air!" Cria-t-il. "Alors, frappez-moi avec votre meilleur coup."

Pedro éleva un poing, et Sacha recula instantanément.

"Ils m'ont donné le surnom du Génie Musclé." Dit-il. "Comment est-ce qu'ils t'appellent? Le Faiblard?"

Sacha commença vraiment à être agacé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Scott avait engagé un personnage si abrasif pour être un Génie Extrême.

"Ils t'appellent le connard." Remarqua sèchement Mélina.

Jim lui sourit.

"Tu as été virée de ton arène?" Renvoya Pedro.

Arjun, qui semblait en avoir marre, décida de s'intercepter.

"Très bien, Pedro." Dit-il. "Ça suffit."

Le Génie Musclé secoua la tête.

"C'est mon domaine." Ria-t-il, durement. "Je décide quand ça suffit."

Sacha grogna furieusement, effrayant Flora qui se tenait à côté de lui.

"D'accord!" Cria-t-il. "Je vous défi à un match."

"Désolé." Répondit Pedro, en s'appuyant contre le mur. "Je ne peux pas me battre jusqu'à ce que le Juge Extrême arrive."

"Scott?" Demanda Sacha.

Pedro lui sourit. Ce n'était pas une vue agréable alors qu'il révéla plusieurs dents manquantes.

"Alors, on dirait que tu as perdu un voyage pour un moment." Répondit-il, nonchalamment. "Il y a un Centre Pokémon derrière cet endroit. Vas-y et va te coucher là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de toi."

Il s'étira.

"Je vous verrais plus tard, bande de faiblards." Dit-il paresseusement, d'une voix traînante.

Mélina sauta presque en avant, la rage gravée sur ses traits.

"Pas si vite!" Cria-t-il. "Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça en nous insultant, moi, ou mes amis. Tu ne peux pas affronter officiellement Sacha parce que le Juge Extrême n'est pas là. Mais, je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça."

Pedro se retourna à moitié.

"Et que vas-tu faire contre ça, microbe?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je te défi!" Dit Mélina. "Ici et maintenant."

* * *

**Eh bien, tu parles d'un Génie Extrême.**

**Pour une fois, quelqu'un d'autre que Sacha va affronter un Génie Extrême.**

**Arjun et Mélina connaissent Pedro... Mais comment?**


	51. Combattre Pour l'Orgueil

Chapitre 51. Combattre Pour l'Orgueil.

* * *

_Résumé. Léo a fait quelques recherches sur la boîte noire, et s'est souvenu comment Tanguy l'avait recruté dans les G-Men. Pendant ce temps, Sacha, Flora, Jim et Mélina ont croisé un randonneur et ont découvert un Centre Pokémon abandonné. Ils ont également retrouvé Arjun, qui leur a pointé vers leur destination. Il y est allé avec eux, où ils sont arrivés au Colisée Extrême. Ils ont rapidement rencontré le Gladiateur de la Montagne, Pedro Armstrong, dont l'attitude désagréable et désinvolte était surprenant pour un Génie Extrême. Dans l'incapacité d'affronter officiellement Sacha, parce que Scott n'était pas là pour l'observation, Pedro les a balayés. Cependant, Mélina est intervenue et l'a défié..._

* * *

Pedro regarda Mélina, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Je ne plaisante pas." Dit-elle. "Je ne vais pas rester ici et te laisser nous insulter, moi, ou mes amis. Joins le geste à tes muscles."

Il continua à rire.

"Va jouer avec tes jouets." Dit-il. "Tu pourrais t'embarrasser sinon."

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Tant pis." Répondit nonchalamment Mélina. "Si tu n'as pas le courage."

Il cessa de rire.

"Très bien." Répondit Pedro, un ton sec dans sa voix. "Je vais t'affronter si c'est ce que tu veux."

Il s'arrêta, avec un regard dégoûté sur son visage.

"Essaie de ne pas pleurer lorsque tu perdras."

Il se retourna et rentra dans le Colisée Extrême.

"Nous allons nous affronter dans cinq minutes." Dit Pedro. "Ne sois pas en retard."

Alors qu'il disparut, Jim regarda Mélina.

"À quoi est-ce que tu joues?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je suis une championne d'arène." Expliqua Mélina. "Je peux lui régler son compte."

"Les Génies Extrêmes sont sur un niveau différent des champions d'arènes." Dit Jim. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux regarder."

Il se retourna, en secouant sa tête.

"Jim!" Interpella Mélina.

Il retourna à moitié sa tête.

"Aie confiance." Exhorta-t-elle. "J'ai un bon pressentiment à propos de ça."

"Mélina." Dit Sacha. "Comment le connais-tu? Il semblait te reconnaître."

Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il y avait une inquiétude sur son visage.

"Il y a quelques années." Répondit-elle. "Il est arrivé à Voilaroc, en voulant voir l'arène. Je l'ai laissé faire, et il a affronté mes disciples."

"Tu as des disciples?" Demanda Flora.

Mélina lui fit un regarda sale.

"Oui." Répondit-elle. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il les a déchiqueté en morceaux. Pas littéralement. Ils ont été balayés, et Pedro m'a défié à un match."

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur." Continua-t-elle. "Et il était évident qu'il n'était pas intéressé de m'affronter pour un badge. Il voulait simplement prouver qu'il était meilleur que moi."

Mélina soupira.

"Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui m'intéressait à combattre."

"Mais, n'est-ce pas la même raison pour laquelle tu vas l'affronter?" Demanda Arjun.

Tous le monde sursautèrent. Ils avaient momentanément oublié la présence d'Arjun.

"C'est plus une question d'honneur personnel." Répondit Mélina.

Elle regarda Arjun.

"Et comment connaissez-vous cette ordure?" Pressa Mélina.

Arjun expira profondément.

"J'ai presque cinquante ans." Dit-il. "En ce moment, on arrive dans les environs, on rencontre des personnes et on forge une rivalité avec un peu plus."

Il s'arrêta.

"Pedro était une de ces personnes."

"C'est intéressant." Commenta Flora. "Alors, que...?"

"Que s'est-il passé?" Répondit Arjun. "Eh bien, nous avions une rivalité en cours. Mais par la suite, j'ai décidé d'aller étudier la médecine Pokémon. Ce n'était pas une décision facile, mais, à l'époque, j'ai senti comme si c'était la bonne."

"Vous croyez toujours ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"Eh bien, je suis revenu de ma retraite pour Verger l'an dernier." Répondit Arjun. "Et j'ai toujours un défi d'Élite Quatre auquel participer. Bien que, ce qui arrivera après sera ouvert au débat."

Mélina prit une profonde inspiration, tandis qu'elle regarda la porte du Colisée Extrême.

"Je crois que je dois aller faire ça alors." Dit-elle.

* * *

"D'accord, wow." Murmura Jim, alors que lui, Sacha, Flora et Arjun allèrent s'asseoir dans les sièges de l'Arène Extrême.

L'arène était un grand cercle de pierre, avec un grand nombre de sièges suscités autour d'elle. Tous taillés de pierre. Le terrain était entouré d'un petit mur de pierre, qui empêchait l'accès aux combattants. Sur les quatre piliers de pierre autour de l'arène, il y avait quatre torches brûlantes, qui vacillait dans les vents.

"Alors, voilà pourquoi on l'appelle le Colisée." Dit Flora.

Ils virent Mélina entrer par l'une des entrées, devant l'endroit où Pedro attendait sans sa propre zone de dresseur.

L'arbitre attendait aussi, un homme à la peau pâle, maigre, aux cheveux plus sombres que l'aile d'un Cornebre. Il avait aussi un tatouage d'un Seviper qui se hissait à son cou.

"Tu es prête, demi portion?!" Exigea Pedro.

Mélina lui lança un regard noir comme réponse.

"Je suis surpris que tu ais accepté que Mélina l'affronte." Murmura Jim, en regardant Sacha. "D'habitude, tu ferais des bonds à supplier de combattre."

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Hé, si Scott n'est pas là." Répondit-il. "Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire."

Il réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"De plus, je dois voir sa stratégie de combat, et quels sont ses Pokémons."

Jim approuva, un peu admiratif.

"D'accord, peut-être que tu es un peu plus intelligent que je croyais." Avoua-t-il.

Flora se retourna et lui fit un regard étrange.

"Sacha est plus intelligent que tu le crois." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais biaisée ou quelque chose dans le genre." Renvoya Jim.

Flora roula ses yeux, alors qu'Arjun éleva une main.

"Très bien, tous les deux." Dit-il. "Gardons ça amicalement."

"Arjun." Répondit Jim. "Est-ce que Mélina a d'abord une chance contre lui?"

Arjun ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il, en gardant sa voix dépourvu d'émotion. "Il y a toujours une chance."

* * *

L'arbitre toussa, en se raclant la gorge.

"Le match non officiel opposant le Gladiateur de la Montagne Pedro, et la Championne d'Arène de Voilaroc Mélina va pouvoir commencer." Déclara-t-il. "Puisqu'il s'agit d'un match non officiel, chaque dresseur peut utiliser six Pokémons chacun, et les deux dresseurs peuvent procéder à des substitutions s'ils le désirent."

Il éleva un drapeau.

"Challenger, envoyez votre premier Pokémon."

Mélina prit une Pokéball, et appuya sur le petit bouton au centre.

"Très bien, Simiabraz!" Interpella-t-elle, en poussant la Pokéball sur le terrain. "À toi!"

L'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrit, sortant le Pokémon Flamme.

Simiabraz faisait des bonds, avant de cogner ses paumes contre son estomac.

Pedro renifla.

"Alors, tu envoies un Ouisticram surdimensionné." Commenta-t-il. "Je vais t'abattre comme un Medhyena."

Il prit une Pokéball, et la lança parfaitement dans les airs.

"Tartard, en position!"

La Pokéball explosa, sortant le Pokémon Têtard bleu et blanc.

"Tar!" S'écria le Pokémon de type eau et combat, d'un ton bourru.

Mélina ne sembla pas découragée.

"Aïe." Commenta Jim.

"Alors, il est passé par l'avantage du type." Murmura Sacha.

Arjun sourit.

"Ainsi, il a toujours ce Tartard." Remarqua-t-il.

"Commencez!" Déclara l'arbitre.

Mélina ne perdit pas de temps.

"Simiabraz, Mach Punch!" Ordonna-t-elle, en faisant le signe d'un coup de poing avec son poing.

Les poings du Pokémon de type feu et combat commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant que le Pokémon fonce en avant, prêt à frapper.

Alors qu'il sauta dans les airs, Pedro sourit.

"Cascade!" Hurla-t-il.

Simiabraz s'approcha, toujours dans le but de décrocher le coup...

Uniquement pour que Tartard couvre son corps dans une grande quantité d'eau.

Le Pokémon Têtard fonça en avant à une vitesse élevée, rencontrant Simiabraz au milieu de l'arène.

Le corps de Tartard convenait mieux à l'absorption du coup de Mach Punch, que Simiabraz l'était pour absorber la Cascade.

Le Pokémon Flamme hurla de douleur, tandis qu'il tomba en arrière, en roulant sur le sol, en essayant de se sécher.

Pedro continua à sourire.

"Tartard, lance l'attaque Seisme!"

En élevant les deux poings dans les airs, le Pokémon de type eau et combat les écrasa sur le sol à plusieurs reprises, envoyant plusieurs grands et puissants tremblements courir à travers le terrain vers le Simiabraz à plat ventre.

"Aller!" Interpella Mélina, en sachant que le Simiabraz tressailli était impuissant pour se déplacer, encore moins pour esquiver l'attaque super efficace. "Tu dois..."

Elle ferma les yeux, alors que le Seisme atterri, lui coupant la parole en milieu de phrase. La puissante attaque mortelle était dévastatrice dans sa brutalité, forçant Simiabraz à naviguer dans les airs, le Pokémon de type feu et combat sembla vraiment dans la douleur.

Pedro cessa de sourire, alors qu'il donna un ordre plus.

"Tartard, utilise l'attaque Giga Impact!"

Le Pokémon Têtard regarda le Simiabraz agité, avant d'utiliser ses puissantes jambes pour se propulser dans les airs.

Alors qu'il navigua dans le ciel, son corps normalement bleu commença à rayonner et à se transformer en une boule dorée et rose.

Mélina grimaça, tandis que Tartard s'écrasa dans Simiabraz avec un bruit répugnant.

Son Pokémon s'écrasa sur le sol devant elle, clairement incapable de continuer. Ses yeux étaient vides alors qu'il était effondré sur le dos, vaincu.

"Non!" Murmura-t-elle.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Simiabraz a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Tartard est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Bordel." S'écria Sacha.

"Non mais je rêve." Dit Flora.

Jim sautilla en d'avant en arrière.

"Ça va mal finir." Murmura-t-il, en regardant le terrain.

"On ne peut rien juger par un type eau qui a battu un type feu." Commenta Arjun.

* * *

"Simiabraz, retour!" Interpella Mélina, en ramenant le Pokémon Flamme.

Elle s'arrêta, en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire qui pourrait atténuer la douleur et l'humiliation de la défaite de son Pokémon.

"Merci." Murmura-t-elle, en replaçant la Pokéball avec les autres.

En voyant que Tartard était temporairement immobile, elle fit rapidement son choix.

Mélina poussa la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Chapignon, à toi!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Le Pokémon Champignon émergea, en ayant l'air prêt à se battre.

"Commencez!" Déclara l'arbitre.

Ne voulant pas donner plus de temps à Tartard plus qu'elle l'avait prit, une fois de plus, Mélina passa à l'offensive.

"Attaque Canon Graine!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Lentement, le Pokémon de type plante et combat ouvrit sa bouche, créant une grosse boule énergétique verte.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il lança l'attaque dans les airs.

L'énorme orbe énergétique flotta au-dessus Tartard pendant un moment, avant d'exploser, douchant le Pokémon Têtard dans un éventail de graines.

Alors qu'ils cascadèrent sur sa peau visqueuse, Tartard laissa échapper un gémissement de dégoût.

Pedro roula des yeux.

"Ça n'a même pas fait la moindre égratignure." Interpella-t-il. "Tu vas devoir élever ton jeu, petite."

Elle serra les dents, en sachant qu'il prenait plaisir à la narguer.

"Chapignon, attaque Stratopercut!" Cria Mélina.

Les bras de son Pokémon commencèrent à rayonner et à briller avec une lumière blanche brillante, alors qu'il bondit en avant, prêt à envoyer le Pokémon Têtard s'écraser dans le ciel.

Pedro ricana.

"Poinglace!" Hurla-t-il. "Ensuite, Giga Impact!"

Tartard recula, en regardant l'attaque de Chapignon naviguer en haut et au large.

Le Pokémon de type eau et combat sauta ensuite en avant, en roulant derrière le Pokémon Champignon et en écrasant un coup de poing congelé derrière l'une des jambes de Chapignon.

Le Pokémon de type plante et combat laissa échapper un cri de douleur, alors qu'il fut partiellement congelé au sol, et incapable de bouger.

Tartard roula loin, avant de se retourner.

Il concentra son énergie, la libérant finalement et en fonçant en avant, en se transformant en une autre orbe énergétique rose et or.

"Pas encore!" Hurla Mélina, tandis que son Chapignon fut libéré de la glace congelée, par la force de la frappe, et envoyé s'écraser dans les airs, et roula sur le sol, atterrissant à ses pieds.

Même sans regarder, elle pouvait affirmer que le Pokémon de Champignon n'allait pas être en état de se relever.

Quelque chose dont l'arbitre était aussi conscient, alors qu'il éleva encore son drapeau.

"Chapignon a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Tartard est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Eh bien, je crois que je commence à avoir une indication sur sa stratégie." Remarqua Sacha.

"Quoi, qu'il utilise beaucoup Giga Impact?" Demanda Jim.

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha.

"Bonne stratégie." Commenta Jim. "Dans le sens large du terme."

"Giga Impact est un mouvement puissant." Dit Arjun. "S'il est utilisé correctement, et que tu peux encaisser les coups lors de la recharge, alors tu es à mi-parcours de causer beaucoup de dégâts."

Flora ne faisait qu'observer, silencieusement.

"J'ai simplement besoin de trouver des Pokémons qui peuvent se défendre." Dit Sacha.

"Bonne chance avec ça." Murmura Jim.

* * *

"Chapignon retour!" Interpella Mélina.

"Tu crois toujours pouvoir gagner?" Demanda Pedro.

Elle commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

"Frappe ça." Murmura-t-elle, en lançant sa troisième Pokéball. "Charmina, à toi!"

Elle envoya le Pokémon Méditation, qui mit ses mains ensemble, prêt à relâcher des dégâts.

"Char!" Trilla le Pokémon de type combat et psy.

L'arbitre regarda les deux Pokémons avant d'élever son drapeau.

"Commencez!"

Cette fois, plutôt que de foncer, Mélina s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Pedro la dominait, et elle avait perdu deux Pokémon à cause d'erreurs stupides qu'elle n'aurait normalement pas fait de son manque de jugement.

"Charmina." Interpella-t-elle. "Commençons avec Choc Mental."

Les yeux du Pokémon Méditation ont commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue claire. La même lumière bleue éclatante qui entourait Tartard, en attaquant l'esprit du Pokémon Têtard.

Même si le Pokémon fatigué était incapable de bouger, il laissa tout de même échapper un petit grognement de douleur, tandis que ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés dans l'inconfort. Lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent entièrement, il y avait une expression vide de quelque chose qui était perdu.

Mélina se permit une petite acclamation mentale.

Mais la repoussa rapidement, en sachant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle avait deux Pokémons hors combat alors que Pedro n'en avait même pas perdu un. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour célébrer.

Pedro éleva une Pokéball.

"Retour!" Ordonna-t-il, en ramenant Tartard dans l'orbe rouge et blanche. "Tu as fait ton boulot pour l'instant."

* * *

"Je me demande pourquoi il a rappelé Tartard." Commenta Flora.

Arjun la regarda.

"À en juger les yeux de Tartard." Remarqua-t-il. "Il était clair que le Pokémon était confus par l'attaque de Charmina. Je crois que Pedro a pris la bonne décision."

"Ça reste tout de même un puissant Tartard." Dit Jim.

Il sourit à Sacha.

"Mieux vaut toi que moi, mon pote."

Sacha ne répondit pas. Il pensait à tous ses Pokémons qui pourraient résister au Pokémon Têtard.

Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

* * *

"Vas-y, Kicklee!" Hurla Pedro. "En position!"

Il prit la Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs à une vitesse élevée.

Elle éclata, dévoilant le Pokémon Latteur.

"Kicklee!" S'écria le Pokémon de type combat.

L'arbitre regarda Pedro, qui approuva.

"Reprenez!" Déclara-t-il.

"À moi!" Cria Pedro. "Kicklee, Ultimawashi!"

Pendant un moment, le Pokémon Latteur semblait comme s'il allait rester planté là.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, une de ses jambes lâcha en avant et cogna sur le côté de la tête de Charmina, en envoyant instantanément le Pokémon Méditation tourner vers le sol, et faire plusieurs tonneaux sur le dure sol en pierre, en gémissant de douleur à chaque torsion et tour.

Mélina devint pâle. Elle savait que son Charmina n'avait pas la plus grande défense. Et Ultimawashi était une puissante attaque.

"Que comptais-tu réellement faire?" Demanda Pedro, un peu sarcastiquement. "Rester là et te faire aplatir?"

"Ça." Répondit furieusement Mélina.

La Championne d'Arène de Voilaroc regarda son Charmina qui se relevait lentement.

"Attaque Teleport." Interpella-t-elle. "Et ensuite Coupe Psycho!"

À ses mots, le Pokémon de type combat et psy disparut.

"Kicklee, attention!" Rugit Pedro.

Il était trop tard, alors que Charmina réapparut derrière le Pokémon Latteur. Il étendit son poing dans une ligne droite, avant d'envoyer une sombre vague énergétique mauve et bleue psychique à travers tous les muscles de celui-ci.

"Attaque Riposte!" Cria Pedro.

Kicklee laissa échapper un grognement étranglé, tandis que Charmina frappa sa main dans le bas de son dos, l'envoyant trébucher à un genou.

Mélina sourit...

Uniquement pour être effacé, alors que Kicklee se releva rapidement, se retourna et écrasa une autre série de puissants coups de pieds brillants dans le visage et le corps de Charmina.

En utilisant tous les souvenirs de la douleur déchaînée dans son corps par le Pokémon Méditation, Kicklee continua l'assaut brutal, en lui en redonnant beaucoup à la pelle.

Alors qu'il se désista finalement, Charmina s'écrasa sur le sol, plusieurs bleus sur le visage et le haut du corps.

L'arbitre prit rapidement la décision. Une décision qui était unanime par tout le monde présent.

"Charmina a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Kicklee est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Comment se fait-il que cette Coupe Psycho n'ait rien donné?" Demanda Flora. "Ça aurait du être super efficace."

"Ça l'était." Dit Jim.

"Mais, on dirait que Pedro a travaillé autant sa défense que ses attaques." Commenta Arjun.

Il réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Lorsque nous étions rivaux." Murmura Arjun. "J'étais le gars défensif. Il était celui qui aimait les puissants mouvements."

Jim secoua sa tête, alors qu'il regarda Mélina rappeler Charmina.

"Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée." Murmura-t-il.

Flora le regarda, un peu agacée.

"Eh bien, ne dis pas je te l'avais dit." Remarqua-t-elle, furieusement. "Donne-lui des encouragements!"

Jim expira fortement.

"Vas-y, Mélina!" Interpella-t-il. "Tu peux y arriver!"

* * *

"À toi, Kapoera!" Cria Mélina, en poussant la Pokéball hors de ses mains.

Pedro ricana, alors que le Pokémon Poirier émergea sur le terrain.

"Alors, c'est un combat des évolutions de Debugant." Remarqua-t-il. "Cependant, je pense que tu vas découvrir que Kicklee est largement supérieur à ton Kapoera."

Plutôt que de mordre à l'hameçon, elle lui fit un sourire glacial.

"Eh bien, je crois que nous allons le découvrir." Répliqua Mélina.

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

Mélina et Pedro se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Triple Pied!" Interpella Mélina.

Kapoera tourna en avant, en utilisant la corne sur sa tête comme méthode de mouvement. Il lança un trio de coups de pied, chacun avec un nombre croissant de puissance.

Pedro sourit froidement.

"Pied Bruleur!" Contra-t-il.

Le pied du Pokémon Latteur commença à brûler. Des flammes émergèrent soudainement autour des griffes et du sole de son pied, ce qui réchauffa rapidement l'air autour d'eux.

Il se retourna, en étendant une de ses jambes extensibles.

"Vise la corne!" Hurla Pedro.

Sans cligner des yeux, Kicklee aligna sa jambe, et frappa la forte corne pointue sous Kapoera.

Le Pokémon Poirier, sans l'équilibre munie par la corne, était instantanément sur son dos, momentanément sans défense.

Une petite brûlure émergea sur sa tête, entre sa corne et ses yeux.

"Ne le laisse pas se relever!" Ordonna Pedro. "Attaque Lame De Roc!"

Kicklee croisa les deux bras devant de son corps brun, créant un trio d'anneaux autour de lui. L'énergie dégagée se transforma en un flux continu de petites pierres.

Le Pokémon Latteur se retourna ensuite, et lança un trio de coups de pieds parfaitement placés qui claqua dans chaque cercle de pierres, les entraînant à siffler dans les airs par-dessus l'arène.

Même si Kapoera se relevait lentement, les pierres parsemèrent son corps, le renvoyant sur le sol pierreux froid.

Le Pokémon de type combat hurla de douleur, malgré la force relative contre les attaques de type roche.

"Kapoera!" Cria Mélina. "Essaie de te relever!"

Avec un effort tout-puissant, son Pokémon essaya de se lever du sol.

Et réussit à le faire.

Kapoera prit une profonde inspiration et foudroya son adversaire du regard.

Pedro n'était pas impressionné.

"Kicklee." Dit-il, brusquement. "Frappe-le avec l'attaque Ultimawashi!"

Comme il l'avait fait contre Charmina, une des jambes extensibles s'abattit en avant comme une balle.

"Tour Rapide!" Interpella Mélina, en essayant désespérément de contrer le coup.

Le Pokémon Poirier sauta dans les airs, se retournant à l'envers sur sa tête, et commença à tourner comme une perceuse.

Le puissant coup s'écrasa dans le Pokémon tournoyant, mais le coup fut absorbé dans le tournoiement.

Ça sembla également augmenter la puissance de l'attaque.

Kicklee cria, alors qu'il retira son pied, qui était contusionné après être entré en contact avec le Kapoera tournoyant.

"Très bien, Kicklee." Ordonna Pedro. "Abat-le avec Rebond."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Maintenant!"

* * *

"Rebond est un mouvement de type vol." Dit anxieusement Jim.

"Alors, ce sera super efficace contre Kapoera." Commenta Flora.

"Exact." Remarqua Arjun, en reposant son menton dans ses mains. "J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y a pas de retour pour votre amie."

Il soupira.

"Dommage."

* * *

Kicklee raidit ses longues jambes, en s'accroupissant légèrement.

Ensuite, il rebondit dans les airs, avec une incroyable force.

Kapoera leva les yeux pour essayer de garder une trace sur l'adversaire, si désireux de ne pas se faire battre.

La dernière chose qu'il vit était l'exploit de Kicklee descendre sur son visage, le stupéfiant.

"Poeeeeeeera!" Grogna le Pokémon Poirier.

Pedro s'arrêta pour gratter la cicatrice sur son œil. C'était une vue déconcertante pour toutes les personnes présentes. Sauf l'arbitre qui était probablement habitué à ça.

"Maintenant, termine avec Giga Impact!"

Kicklee prit un regard méprisant à Kapoera, avant d'utiliser ses jambes pour bondir dans les airs.

Comme Tartard l'avait fait, il transforma rapidement son corps en une un orbe énergétique rose et or rayonnante.

Le Kapoera étourdi, faible et fatigué d'une combinaison de coups physiques qu'il avait encaissé, et la brûlure sur sa tête ne pouvait pas se dégager à temps.

Avec une craque assourdissante, Kicklee s'écrasa dans le parent de sa lignée évolutive, envoya instantanément le Pokémon Poirier au sol.

Tandis que la poussière se dissipa, le Pokémon Latteur se tenait triomphalement par-dessus le Kapoera de Mélina.

Le Pokémon Poirier était vaincu.

L'arbitre racla sa gorge.

"Kapoera a été mis hors combat." Proclama-t-il. "Kicklee est déclaré vainqueur."

Il se retourna pour regarder Mélina.

"Je dois vous informer que vous avez perdu quatre Pokémons." Lui dit l'arbitre. "Le Gladiateur de la Montagne en a encore six. Voulez-vous toujours continuer?"

Mélina prit une profonde inspiration. D'un côté, ça lui épargnerait ses deux autres Pokémon de se prendre une raclée. Même l'optimiste le plus sauvage n'aurait pas soutenu qu'elle gagne. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle aurait laissé tombé ses amis. Et elle-même.

En prenant sa décision, elle regarda l'arbitre.

"Ça n'en vaut pas la peine." Répondit-elle, en rappelant Kapoera et en se retournant rapidement pour sortir.

Le son du rire de Pedro la suivit hors de l'arène.

Raisonnant à tous les pas qu'elle faisait.

* * *

**Pauvre Mélina, elle s'est fait massacrer.**

**Pedro est très fort. Sacha pourra-t-il le battre?**

**Est-ce que ce match vous a donné une impression de déjà vu?**


	52. Combattre Pour La Gloire

Chapitre 52. Combattre Pour La Gloire.

* * *

_Résumé. Pedro a accepté le défi de Mélina, et ils ont entrepris à se battre, avec Sacha, Flora, Jim et Arjun qui observèrent dans les gradins. Mélina a commencé avec Simiabraz, contre le Tartard de Pedro. Comme prévu, Tartard a gagné, en mettant Simiabraz KO avec Giga Impact. Le Pokémon Têtard a également battu le Chapignon de Mélina, avant d'être rappelé contre Charmina. Pedro a ensuite sorti Kicklee, qui a battu Charmina et Kapoera. Ensuite, à l'exhortation de l'arbitre, Mélina a jeté l'éponge..._

* * *

"Mélina." Interpella Jim, en se dirigeant vers la sortie des gradins pour essayer de la rattraper.

Pedro, qui riait toujours, se tourna vers les gradins pour regarder Sacha.

"J'espère que tu es un plus grand challenger que ton amie." Ricana-t-il.

Il regarda l'arbitre.

"Viens." Dit Pedro. "Allons finir de brasser ce Seléclat."

Sacha regarda, alors que les deux hommes quittèrent l'arène.

"Pauvre Mélina." Remarqua Flora.

"Ouais." Dit Arjun.

Il fronça les sourcils dans la direction où Pedro était parti.

"Toujours le même." Commenta Arjun. "Toujours le charme d'un Nidoking."

Arjun se leva, et suivit Jim à l'extérieur de la zone des sièges.

Sacha expira fortement, tandis qu'il se pencha en avant du siège devant lui.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Flora.

"Ce n'est pas à propos de moi." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il se leva.

"Nous devrions aller voir Mélina." Continua-t-il.

* * *

Mélina donna furieusement un coup de pied dans le mur.

"Fils de..." Commença-t-elle à gronder.

"Hé."

Elle se retourna pour voir Jim se tenir derrière elle.

Tandis qu'il la regarda, elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait de colère.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle.

"C'était..." Commença à dire Jim. "Bien."

Elle diminua ses yeux sur lui.

"Tu es un menteur pitoyable." Dit Mélina, sa voix teintée d'émotion. "J'étais..."

"Pas préparée." Intervint Jim.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

"Mélina, juste parce que tu as été battue par lui, ne veut pas dire qu'il est meilleur que toi."

"Je n'ai pas été battue." Répliqua amèrement Mélina. "J'ai été détruite."

Jim tendit les mains vers elle, et lui saisit les épaules.

"Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se serait passé." Dit-il. "Pas plus que qui que ce soit. Sacha n'aurait probablement pas pu faire bien mieux dans la même situation."

Il avala.

"Je ne crois pas que j'aurai été en mesure de faire face à ces Giga Impacts sans penser à une façon de les contrer à l'avance."

Mélina soupira, en secouant sa tête.

"Mes Pokémons se sont simplement faits battre et roulés à part pour rien." Dit-elle, tristement. "À quoi ai-je pensé? Me battre pour la fierté. Maintenant, j'ai l'air d'une idiote."

"À vrai dire..."

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Arjun sortir par la porte.

"Je crois que tu es très courageuse." Continua Arjun. "Tu t'es apprêté à défier quelqu'un qui était clairement plus fort que toi. Parce qu'il vous a insultés, toi et tes amis. Tu as ressenti le besoin de te dresser pour ce qui est juste. Tu as été courageuse. Pour tous tes amis pour la vie."

Il soupira.

"Et si toi et tes Pokémons n'aviez fait qu'un, tu aurais pu avoir gagné le match."

Jim éleva un sourcil, légèrement surpris par le choix de mots d'Arjun.

Sacha et Flora sortirent du tunnel.

"Mélina!" Dit Sacha. "Désolé que tu te sois fait battre."

Il sourit ensuite.

"Mais..."

Jim lui fit un regard sale, en essayant de lui supplier silencieusement de ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait que Sacha allait dire.

Sacha eu le message, son sourire s'évapora.

"Je suis tellement désolé." Dit-il rapidement, en ayant l'air sincère.

"Même chose." Dit Flora. "Nous nous sentons mal pour toi."

Mélina réussit à faire un petit sourire. C'était une réflexion médiocre de comment elle se sentait.

"Merci les amis." Répondit-elle.

Jim posa son bras autour de son épaule.

"Maintenant viens." Dit-il. "Allons trouver ce Centre Pokémon. Allons faire soigner tes Pokémons."

Elle ne protesta pas, alors qu'ils allèrent, tous les cinq, à la recherche du Centre Pokémon.

* * *

"Heureusement." Remarqua l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'elle rendit les Pokémons à Mélina. "Aucun d'eux n'est gravement blessé."

Mélina prit une profonde inspiration, heureuse d'entendre les nouvelles.

"C'est un soulagement." Dit-elle.

Mélina regarda l'endroit où Jim et Flora étaient assis à attendre Sacha et elle.

L'autre dresseur en question était actuellement à l'ordinateur, en train de parler au Professeur Chen.

"Cependant, tu as pris la bonne décision de déclarer forfait." Continua à dire l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Tes quatre Pokémons ne sont blessés que très peu. Si tu avais envoyé les deux autres, alors..."

L'infirmière s'arrêta.

"Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver."

* * *

"Ça semble plutôt étrange." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. "Néanmoins, si Scott a mis cet homme en charge, alors tu devrais faire confiance à son jugement."

"Ouais, j'imagine." Songea Sacha. "C'est drôle que Scott ne se soit pas encore remontré."

"Je suis certain qu'il sera là bientôt." Remarqua le Professeur Chen.

"Ouais, j'imagine." Répéta Sacha.

"Alors si ton adversaire se focalise sur de puissantes attaques comme Giga Impact." Commenta le Professeur Chen, en ramenant l'attention sur le prochain match. "Tu auras besoin de Pokémons qui peuvent soit être en mesure d'absorber cette quantité de dégâts, ou qui ont la vitesse pour l'esquiver."

"Je ne savais pas pour le côté esquive." Dit Sacha. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Pokémons qui ont à la fois une grande défense et une grande vitesse."

"Je te recommande tout de même un Pokémon de type vol dans ton équipe." Continua le Professeur Chen.

Alors que Sacha regarda l'écran, il vit un Pokémon comme grand chien courir sur le laboratoire.

"Hé, est-ce le Grahyena que j'ai attrapé?"Demanda-t-il.

"Oui." Répondit le Professeur Chen. "C'en est un plein d'entrain."

Sacha tendit la main et caressa son menton.

"Hmm." Murmura-t-il. "Je me demande..."

Il regarda l'image du Professeur Chen sur l'écran.

"Quel est votre opinion sur le Grahyena?" Demanda Sacha. "Que pensez-vous de lui après un examen?"

"Eh bien, il a une défense assez bonne." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Et il peut être très bon dans l'autre sens."

Les yeux de Sacha s'éclairèrent.

"C'est génial!" S'écria-t-il.

"Tu veux que je te l'envoie?" Demanda le Professeur Chen.

"Oui." Répondit Sacha, en cochant ses Pokémons sur ses doigts. "J'aimerais aussi..."

* * *

Ils étaient assis, tous les quatre, à attendre, lorsque Scott apparut, à grands pas à travers la porte comme s'il possédait l'endroit.

Ce qu'il avait probablement fait.

"Bonjour les amis." Interpella l'homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?"

Jim se leva, pour regarder Scott dans les yeux.

"Comment employez-vous un type de ce genre comme Génie Extrême?!" Exigea-t-il, furieusement. "C'est un salaud parfait?"

"Jim..." Dit Sacha.

"NON!" Répliqua furieusement Jim.

"De qui parlons-nous au juste?" Demanda Scott.

"Du foutu Pedro." Continua Jim. "Du foutu psychopathe Pedro."

Scott foudroya Jim du regard.

"Je ne remets pas ton jugement en question." Dit-il, furieusement. "Maintenant, je vais gentiment te demander de ne pas remettre en question le mien. Je peux employer quiconque que j'ai choisi de travailler dans mes Arènes Extrêmes. J'admets qu'il n'est pas ton génie caractéristique, mais il est bon à son travail."

Il continua à fixer Jim, en faisant un pas en avant, l'obligeant à faire un pas de reculons.

"Maintenant, tu peux sois accepter mon jugement, ou tu peux quitter cette arène pour les fins de ce match."

"Jim, calme-toi." Dit Mélina.

Scott fronça les sourcils vers Jim.

"Je l'écouterai, si j'étais à ta place, Jim." Dit-il, froidement. "Fais confiance à mon jugement."

Jim s'assit à contrecœur.

"Je vais simplement aller dire deux mots à Pedro." Répondit Scott. "Si vous voulez regarder le match..."

Il regarda Sacha.

"Ou même y participer, alors vous devriez vous diriger vers le Colisée Extrême." Continua Scott.

Alors qu'il s'éloigna, tout le monde se regardèrent les uns les autres.

Ensuite, Sacha se leva.

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas laisser Pedro me battre." Dit-il. "Je vais là-bas."

Pikachu sauta.

"Pika!" S'écria le Pokémon Souris.

"Et Pikachu est avec moi." Dit Sacha.

_"Euh... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit."_ Murmura Pikachu. _"Ah, à quoi bon."_

Flora le regarda.

"Je suis avec toi moi aussi." Répondit-elle.

"Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi." Dit Sacha, en tendant sa main.

Flora la pris.

"Jim, Mélina?" Demanda Sacha, en les regardant tous les deux.

Jim soupira, avant de poser sa main par-dessus celle de Flora.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Fonce."

Mélina posa ensuite sa main gantée par-dessus le tas.

"Botte-lui ses fesses." S'écria-t-elle.

Sacha sourit.

"Merci à toi, Mélina." Dit-il. "Je sais comment faire."

* * *

"Ça alors, ma main bouge." Remarqua Pedro, alors qu'il finit la bouteille de Seléclat nauséabonde.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas d'habitude." Renvoya Karim, son arbitre.

Pedro ricana, avant que Scott entra dans la pièce.

"Dis donc, ça sent comme une explosion dans une usine des eaux d'égouts." Commenta Scott.

"Content de vous voir aussi." Dit sèchement Pedro. "Patron."

"Tu es fin prêt à aller te battre?" Exigea Scott.

Pedro roula ses yeux, en s'appuyant sur sa chaise.

"Je suis toujours prêt, cher patron." Dit-il, nonchalamment. "Envoyez-moi ce gamin, et je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée."

"Je ne serais pas si confiant, si j'étais toi, Pedro." Sourit Scott. "Ce 'gamin'..."

Il accentua le mot Gamin pour prouver un point.

"A vaincu les cinq Génies Extrêmes précédents." Continua Scott. "Il a également battu les sept Génies de Kanto, il y a quelques années."

Pedro renifla.

"Il ne m'a pas encore rencontré." Remarqua-t-il, sèchement.

Le Génie Musclé se releva, en secouant sa tête comme un Medhyena mouillé le ferait avec sa fourrure.

"Que la fête commence." Siffla Pedro.

"Tu es certain d'être en état de te battre?" Demanda Karim.

Pedro prit une profonde inspiration, avant de revenir apparemment à la normale.

"Ça me prend plus qu'un peu de Seléclat pour m'envoyer au tapis pour le compte." Dit-il, sèchement.

* * *

Karim secoua la tête, alors qu'il regarda Pedro, qui se trouvait dans une zone de l'arène, tandis que Sacha se trouvait de l'autre côté, en semblant concentré et prêt à en découdre.

Dans les gradins, Arjun, Scott, Flora, Jim et Mélina observèrent avec intérêt. Mélina et Jim se tenaient la main, tous les deux déterminés à regarder et à encourager Sacha autant que possible.

Arjun et Scott avaient tous les deux des regards d'impassibilité généraux sur leurs visages. Un regard qui suggéra qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas de qui allait gagner.

Évidemment, Scott s'en fichait. Si Pedro gagne, il aurait alors un excellent Génie Extrême entre les mains. Si Sacha gagne, alors le jeu deviendrait très intéressant.

"Très bien." Dit Karim, le tatouage sur sa gorge faisant paraître son O légèrement différent à la normale. "Ce match opposera le Gladiateur de la Montagne, Pedro Armstrong et le challenger, Sacha Ketchum. Comme sont tous les matchs menés dans le Colisée Extrême, ce sera un match à cinq contre cinq, avec les deux combattants qui peuvent procéder à des changements à leur choix. Ce match prendra fin lorsque les cinq Pokémons d'un dresseur seront vaincus et hors combat."

Karim regarda Pedro.

"Gladiateur de la Montagne, êtes-vous prêt?!"

Pedro approuva, en bougeant à peine sa tête. Karim regarda ensuite Sacha.

"Challenger Ketchum, êtes-vous prêt?!"

"Je suis prêt." Dit vivement Sacha.

Karim éleva un drapeau vers Pedro.

"Gladiateur de la Montagne, veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon."

Pedro retira une Pokéball, la lançant dans les airs.

"Tartard!" Cria-t-il. "En position!"

Le Pokémon Têtard émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche, en fléchissant ses muscles et en semblant prêt à se battre.

"Alors, vous commencez avec Tartard." Dit carrément Sacha. "Comme je m'y attendais."

"Envoie simplement ton Pokémon." Répondit Pedro.

Sacha prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture, et appuya sur le bouton. Il l'a senti devenir deux fois plus grande dans sa main.

"Ok!" Interpella-t-il. "Boskara, je te choisis!"

Il poussa la Pokéball dans les airs, sortant le Pokémon Bosquet.

"Bos!" S'écria le Pokémon de type plante, alors qu'il apparut sur le sol en pierre de l'arène.

Pedro renifla.

"Ouais, ça ne s'est pas bien passé pour ton amie." Commenta-t-il, en souriant dans la direction de Mélina.

"Ouais bien, Boskara et moi allons vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs." Renvoya Sacha.

Karim éleva ses drapeaux.

"Très bien, commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Sans attendre un instant, Sacha donna rapidement un ordre.

"Boskara!" Ordonna-t-il. "Frappons avec l'attaque Eco-Sphere!"

Boskara ouvrit sa bouche comme bec, créant une orbe énergétique bleue et verte au sein de la gueule de ses mâchoires.

Avec un bref grognement, il la lança vers Tartard.

"Gonflette!" Ordonna Pedro.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Tartard sembla accroître son corps, en devenant légèrement plus grand, et plus résilient.

L'Eco-Sphere s'écrasa sur lui, avec un grand coup qui sonna comme instable, mais étonnamment, ne sembla pas causer énormément de dégâts.

"Quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

"Tu dois élever ton jeu!" Cria Pedro. "Tartard, utilise l'attaque Cascade!"

Le Pokémon de type eau et combat commença à rayonner avec une lumière bleue, qui se transforma peu à peu en un liquide bleu claire.

Avec un grognement, Tartard fonça en avant, avec assez de force pour grimper une cascade, et caréna dans le visage de Boskara, entraînant un halètement étranglé de douleur du Pokémon Bosquet.

"Boskaaa!" Se plaignit le Pokémon de type plante.

"On dirait que ça a causé quelques dégâts à Boskara." Remarqua Flora. "Même avec le désavantage du type."

"C'est ce que Gonflette fait." Dit Jim. "Ça augmente l'attaque et la défense."

"Même avec des mouvements comme Cascade." Dit Arjun.

"Vas-y, Boskara!" Hurla Sacha. "Lance l'attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Les touffes de plantes sur le dos de Boskara commencèrent à briller avec une lumière verte, avant de relâcher plusieurs feuilles acérées, chacune capable de couper une entaille dans une plaque d'acier, dans les airs.

Elles tranchèrent à travers l'épaisse peau visqueuse de Tartard, entraînant un halètement d'indignation du Pokémon Têtard.

Pedro semblait un peu agacé.

Mais, pas autant que l'était Tartard.

"Attaque Poinglace!" Ordonna-t-il.

Les deux poings blancs au bout des bras de Tartard commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche.

Le Pokémon de type eau et combat sauta en avant, frappant Boskara avec une paire de coups de marteau sur le corps.

Boskara cria de douleur, tandis que le côté droit de son visage congela.

"Merde." Murmura Sacha.

"C'est l'heure de la grande finale." Ricana Pedro.

Sacha savait ce qui allait venir.

"Giga Impact!" Hurla Pedro.

Tartard fonça en avant, en transformant rapidement son corps bien défini en une orbe énergétique dorée et rose vibrante.

Sacha n'était pas satisfait en sachant qu'il avait raison.

"Vas-y, Boskara!" Interpella-t-il. "Tiens-toi prêt."

Ça le frappa par la suite.

_"Boskara ne peut pas se défendre contre ça."_ Pensa Sacha. _"Mais, je peux faire quelque chose dont Pedro et son Tartard ne s'attendront pas."_

Il grimaça.

"Je suis navré, compagnon." Interpella Sacha. "Mais, nous devons faire ça. Attaque Escalade!"

Boskara prit une profonde inspiration...

Avant de charger en avant, tête la première vers le Giga Impact approchant.

* * *

Il y avait un bruit claquant retenti alors que les deux Pokémons, en utilisant leurs attaques respectives, se réunirent.

Un énorme nuage de poussière était soulevé des ondes de choc émanant, avant que les deux Pokémons momentanément aéroportées tombèrent sur le sol.

Étonnamment cependant, après quelques instants, ils se relevèrent tous les deux.

* * *

"C'est pas vrai." S'écria Mélina. "Mon Pokémon est tombé après un coup de ce genre, et le sien est encore debout."

"Un Boskara peut avoir une grande défense." Remarqua Arjun. "Mon premier Pokémon, depuis toutes ces années, était un Tortipouss. J'ai eu une expérience de première main. De plus, l'attaque Escalade a peut-être affaibli une partie du coup."

"Et maintenant, Tartard est sans défense." Sourit Flora.

* * *

Quelque chose dont Sacha était conscient.

Il sourit.

"Boskara." Interpella-t-il. "Que dirais-tu d'une autre Eco-Sphere."

Une fois de plus, Boskara commença à créer une orbe énergétique bleue, verte et blanche rayonnante dans sa bouche.

Il la tira dans les airs, la regardant s'écraser dans Tartard, qui était incapable de bloque, ou de bouger, ou de se défendre.

Le Pokémon Têtard laissa échapper un hurlement d'agonie, avant de tomber sur un genou.

"Attaque Charge!" Hurla Sacha, en sentant le sang.

En voyant le Tartard à terre, Boskara courra en avant, prêt à donner tout son poids considérable dans le Pokémon affaibli.

Pedro ria.

"Attaque Sacrifice!" Interpella-t-il.

Tartard sauta par-dessus le Boskara furibond.

Boskara haleta de surprise.

Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque le Pokémon Têtard atterrit par-dessus lui.

Sacha sourit.

Tartard avait joué directement en sa faveur.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il le fait sourire?" Demanda Flora.

"Aucune idée." Dit Jim. "Ça semble être une grosse..."

Il se replia.

"À moins que..."

* * *

_"Cradopaud!" Hurla Pierre. "Saute sur le dos de Torterra et attaque Casse-Brique!"_

_Le Pokémon Toxique le fit, en sautant sur le dos du Pokémon Continent, le poing brillant avec une lumière blanche._

_Paul renifla._

_"Torterra." Dit-il, furieusement. "Utilise l'attaque Tempeteverte!"_

_L'arbre sur le dos du Pokémon de type plante et sol commença à briller avec une lumière verte, avant que des milliers de feuilles émergent de lui._

_Le Pokémon de type poison et combat fut instantanément_ _mis en pièces par l'attaque, la force suffisante pour l'envoyer s'écraser dans les airs._

* * *

_Tempeteverte. Tempeteverte. Tempeteverte._

Sacha repoussa les mots de son esprit. Il avait le souvenir dans sa mémoire.

Et un certain geste haineux de Paul qu'il avait fait dans le passé était sur le point de l'aider.

"Boskara." Interpella-t-il. "Tempeteverte!"

Les touffes d'herbe sur le dos du Pokémon Bosquet commencèrent à briller avec une lumière verte.

Ensuite, comme Torterra l'avait fait à Cradopaud, il y a toutes ces années, un flux continuel de feuilles éclata de la petite herbe sur le dos de la carapace.

Les yeux de Tartard s'élargirent...

Avant que le Pokémon de type eau et combat soit éjecté par la force de l'attaque.

Pedro était bouche bée, tandis que son Pokémon alla s'écraser dans les airs, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il fut soufflé au plafond du Colisée Extrême.

Ensuite, avec un bruit grattant, Tartard retomba du toit sur le sol de pierre.

En voyant que ses yeux étaient vides, Karim éleva son drapeau.

"Tartard a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Boskara est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Oui!" Acclamèrent Mélina et Jim en même temps.

Flora se tendit et ils se serrèrent tous les trois dans leurs bras.

"Ce n'est pas encore fini." Leur rappela Scott. "Il y a encore quatre Pokémons à battre."

Mélina sourit, ironiquement.

"Eh bien, il s'en sort mieux que moi avec un Pokémon, que je l'ai fait avec quatre." Dit-elle, un peu autodénigrement.

"Ne sois pas comme ça." Grogna Jim.

* * *

Sacha éleva une Pokéball.

"Boskara, retour!" Interpella-t-il, en ramenant le Pokémon Bosquet.

Il regarda l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Prends un bon long repos pour le moment." Murmura-t-il, avant de la replacer sur sa ceinture.

Sans s'arrêter, Sacha baissa la main et sortit une deuxième Pokéball.

"Grahyena!" Hurla-t-il, en la lançant dans les airs. "Pour la première fois, je te choisis!"

La Pokéball s'ouvrit, sortant le Pokémon Morsure.

"J'avais oublié ça." Avoua Flora.

"N'est-ce pas le Grahyena qu'il a récupéré d'Harley?" Demanda Jim.

"Je crois que oui." Dit Flora.

"Harley?" Demanda Mélina. "Harley qui?"

"Le type terrifiant aux cheveux mauves qui s'habille en Cacturne et qui veut me tuer, et dévorer possiblement mon âme." Répondit Flora.

"Oh, ce Harley."

Jim regarda Mélina, avec incrédulité.

"Combien d'Harley est ce que tu connais?"

* * *

"Stupide mouvement." Siffla Pedro, en lançant sa propre Pokéball dans les airs.

"Kicklee, en position!"

Pedro envoya le Pokémon Latteur, prêt à affronter Grahyena.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'avantage du type." Proclama Sacha. "Nous allons vous battre, et ce de n'importe quelle façon."

Karim regarda les deux combattants, avant d'élever ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Déclara-t-il.

* * *

**Ce n'est que le début et Sacha est en tête. Parviendra-t-il à conserver l'avance?**

**Qui aurait cru qu'un coup de Paul, finirait par aider Sacha...**


	53. Coup De Force

Chapitre 53. Coup De Force.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim a essayé de réconforter Mélina après sa défaite contre Pedro. Arjun s'est également impliqué. Ensuite, tout le monde s'est dirigé vers le Centre Pokémon, pour faire soigner les Pokémons de Mélina, et pour que Sacha en obtienne quelques nouveaux par le laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Sacha a eu son nouveau Grahyena pour la première fois, tandis que Scott s'est montré. Jim a crié à Scott, avant d'être remis à sa place. Quoi qu'il en soit, le match opposant Sacha à Pedro a commencé, avec Sacha qui a utilisé son Boskara contre le Tartard de Pedro. En utilisant une technique vue par Paul, il y a plusieurs années, Sacha et Boskara ont utilisé Tempeteverte pour éliminer le Pokémon Têtard. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Grahyena, tandis que Pedro est passé avec Kicklee..._

* * *

"Commencez!" Hurla Karim.

Sacha pensa rapidement en revue les mouvements que Grahyena pourrait connaître.

"Euh... Belier." Interpella-t-il.

Presque à l'instant, Grahyena se lança à travers l'arène.

Pedro secoua sa tête.

"Attaque Surpuissance!" Dit-il, sèchement.

Alors que le Pokémon Morsure se rapprocha, les jambes de Kicklee commencèrent à rayonner et à briller avec une évanescente lumière blanche brillante.

Le Pokémon Latteur les éleva, avec un bruit semblable à celui d'un fouet qui craque, et décrocha deux puissants coups dans Grahyena, entraînant un cri de souffrance du Pokémon de type ténèbres.

Grahyena fut jeté sur le plancher du terrain, roula à quelques reprises, avant de réussir à se relever sur ses pattes.

"Grrrr!" Grogna le Pokémon de type ténèbres à Kicklee.

"Lee Kick!" Répondit le Pokémon Latteur.

Sacha grimaça.

"D'accord, Grahyena." Interpella-t-il. "Utilise l'attaque Morsure!"

Une fois de plus, le Pokémon Morsure fonça en avant, en visant Kicklee. La salive coulait de sa bouche ouverte, les dents brillant énergiquement.

Le Kicklee de Pedro laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur, tandis que les dents se refermèrent autour de son bras.

Il essaya de s'en débarrasser, mais Grahyena le tint fermement.

"Attaque Ultimawashi pour t'en débarrasser." Ordonna Pedro.

Kicklee sembla comme s'il se concentrait, avant d'élever l'une de ses jambes dans le côté Grahyena, provoquant un énorme craquement.

Grahyena fut éjecté immédiatement, et cria de douleur au puissant coup. Surtout au bout portant qu'il avait été porté.

* * *

"Grahyena semble très solide côté défense." Commenta Mélina.

"Eh bien, il a encaissé deux coups." Remarqua Arjun. "Je me demande combien il peut en prendre de plus."

Alors que Grahyena se leva, il était évident que le Pokémon boitait légèrement.

"Pas beaucoup, je crois." Songea Jim.

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Interpella Flora.

* * *

"Grahyena!" Dit Sacha, en regardant son Pokémon. "Tu veux toujours continuer?"

Grahyena lui fit un sourire loufoque, avant d'approuver.

Sacha sourit.

"Très bien alors." Interpella-t-il. "Attaque Assurance!"

Le Pokémon Morsure se ragaillardi instantanément.

Ses deux pattes avant commencèrent à briller avec une lumière mauve, tandis qu'il fonça en avant et les claqua dans le corps de Kicklee.

Le Pokémon Latteur laissa échapper un petit halètement d'inconfort, mais ne sembla pas être trop blessé.

"Pied Voltige!" Cria Pedro.

Kicklee tendit les muscles dans ses jambes élastiques, avant de bondir en avant, libérant toute l'énergie conservée dans un puissant élan.

Grahyena rugit de colère, alors qu'il fut envoyé dévaler dans les airs par la force de l'attaque. Plusieurs touffes de poils furent envoyées pleuvoir sur le sol de pierre.

Le Pokémon de type ténèbres s'écrasa sur le sol, en haletant.

Sacha soupira.

"Très bien, Grahyena." Interpella-t-il, en sachant que si le Pokémon Morsure trop impatient était sur le point de continuer, alors il serait vaincu très vite, et sans doute gravement blessé.

Sacha éleva la Pokéball.

"Retour pour l'instant!" Dit-il, en ramenant le Pokémon de type ténèbres.

Grahyena fut aspiré à l'intérieur de l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Je crois que c'est le moment." Murmura Sacha, en retirant une Pokéball mauve et blanche qui sembla familière.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Il lança la capsule dans les airs, sortant son prochain Pokémon.

* * *

"Le voilà." Commenta Flora, alors que Nightmare apparut sur le sol du terrain. "Fais-le pour Dusk, Nightmare!"

"Vas-y, Nightmare!" Hurla Jim.

"C'est toi l'Ectoplasma!" Cria Mélina.

* * *

"Ah." Remarqua Nightmare, en brossant ses yeux. "Toutes cette émotion m'atteint."

Sacha grogna.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as choisi ce moment pour développer des conduits lacrymaux." Dit-il.

Nightmare se retourna et lui fit un regard surpris.

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit-il. "Bon, quel faiblard est-ce que je vais aplatir?"

Sacha racla sa gorge, en regardant Kicklee.

Nightmare se retourna pour voir le Pokémon Latteur.

"C'est tout?" Demanda le Pokémon Ombre. "Un sac géant?"

Kicklee foudroya Nightmare du regard, clairement mécontent d'être décri de cette façon.

"Oh, pardon." Dit sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Tu n'aimes pas te faire appeler un sac. Que dirais-tu..."

Ses yeux brillèrent.

"Que dirais-tu du Pokémon Clochard?"

Karim s'intercepta rapidement.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Moins d'abus..."

"Taisez-vous." Murmura Nightmare.

"Et que le match commence!" Énonça Karim.

* * *

"Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare tendit ses mains, créant une grande boule énergétique rouge et noire. Il la tourna légèrement, la rendant encore plus puissante.

"Vas-y, lance-la!" Cria Sacha.

Nightmare prit une profonde inspiration, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

"Pied Bruleur!" Ordonna Pedro.

Des flammes émergèrent du pied de Kicklee, alors que le Pokémon Latteur se retourna et envoya l'appendice brûlant s'écraser dans la boule énergétique de type spectre, la dispersant instantanément.

"Ça alors!" S'écria Sacha.

Nightmare laissa également échapper une exclamation de dégoût.

"D'accord." Dit Sacha, en brossant. "Allons-y avec une attaque Pied Ombre!"

C'était au tour du pied de Nightmare d'éclater en une étrange énergie mauve, tandis que le Pokémon Ombre sauta dans les airs et écrasa son membre sur le visage de Kicklee, renversant le Pokémon Latteur sur son dos.

"Lee-eeee!" Se plaignit Kicklee.

Pedro lança un regard noir à Sacha et Nightmare.

"Maintenant, je suis fâché." Dit-il, furieusement, alors que son Kicklee se releva lentement. "Lance l'attaque Lame De Roc!"

Kicklee croisa les bras, tous les deux devant son corps brun, créant ainsi un trio d'anneaux d'énergie pure autour de lui. L'énergie émise commença lentement à tourner dans un courant continu de petites pierres.

Ensuite, comme il l'avait fait précédemment contre le Kapoera de Mélina, Kicklee se retourna et lança un trio de coups de pieds parfaits placés carénés dans chaque anneau de pierres, les entraînant à siffler dans les airs par-dessus le sol froid en pierre du terrain.

L'attaque s'écrasa dans Nightmare, émaillant son corps froid gazeux, et lui causa quelques problèmes.

"Aïe!" S'écria Nightmare, alors qu'il se plia dans la douleur, en frottant son corps. "Ça pique vraiment."

Il grogna, furieusement.

"Kicklee." Interpella Pedro. "Que dirais-tu d'une Clairvoyance."

"Non!" Hurla Sacha.

Les yeux de Kicklee commencèrent à briller avec une lumière pendant un bref moment, alors que le Pokémon Latteur identifia Nightmare.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que Sacha va faire maintenant?" Demanda Flora.

"Clairvoyance rend un Pokémon spectre en état d'être touché par des mouvements de type normal et combat." Remarqua Arjun. "Ainsi, il neutralise l'avantage."

"Et Nightmare est vulnérable aux Giga Impacts." Continua Jim. "Désormais."

"Aller, Sacha!" Hurla Flora.

Nightmare se tourna vers elle.

"Et moi alors?" Grinça-t-il, en sentant clairement les effets de l'attaque Lame De Roc bien placée.

* * *

"Pendant que ce ridicule Pokémon lutte, frappe-le avec Pied Bruleur!" Ordonna Pedro.

Encore une fois, le pied de Kicklee commença à brûler, les flammes émergeant avec une soudaine poussée de chaleur.

Il limita la distance entre lui et Nightmare, prêt à frapper le Pokémon de type spectre avec une puissante attaque.

Au dernier moment, Nightmare sauta et attrapa la jambe élastique de Kicklee.

"Bon, tu ne fais que me mettre en colère." Dit-il, furieusement.

Nightmare laissa échapper un grognement d'effort, avant de se retourner et de repousser Kicklee à travers le sol de l'arène.

"Je vais te donner du ridicule." Murmura Nightmare, alors qu'il continua en direction du Kicklee effondré, qui lutta pour s'enfuir.

Le Pokémon Ombre tendit une main, et attrape un des pieds de Kicklee, le ramenant vers lui.

"Ne t'en va pas lorsque je te parle!" Rompit Nightmare, en tirant son bras en avant et en envoyant Kicklee naviguer dans les airs.

Le Pokémon de type combat laissa échapper un faible grognement, alors qu'il s'écrasa sur la dure surface en pierre.

"Nightmare, Pied Ombre!" Interpella Sacha.

Le pied de Nightmare commença à briller avec une lumière mauve fantomatique, tandis qu'il sauta en avant et donna un coup de pied à Kicklee sur le sol.

Le Pokémon Latteur cria, étant clairement gravement blessé par l'assaut.

Nightmare recula, en frappant l'air.

"Je crois que tu en as eu assez." Murmura le Pokémon Ombre.

Alors qu'il eu un moment de répit, Kicklee se releva lentement, en se secouant.

Ensuite, Nightmare se retourna et décrocha un puissant Poing Ombre dans le corps de Kicklee, envoyant instantanément le Pokémon de type combat s'écraser sur le sol.

"Maintenant, tu en as eu assez." Dit sèchement Nightmare.

Karim jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur Kicklee, en élevant son drapeau.

"Kicklee a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Ectoplasma est déclaré vainqueur."

"C'est Nightmare, salope." Murmura Nightmare.

* * *

Pedro sembla furieux qu'il ait perdu deux Pokémons.

"Kicklee, retour!" Dit-il, furieusement.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration.

"Nightmare." Interpella le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en élevant la Master Ball mauve et blanche. "Je veux que tu reviennes pour l'instant."

Le Pokémon Ombre dit plusieurs mots très rudes à son dresseur.

"Écoute-moi." Exhorta Sacha. "Tu peux être touché par toutes les types d'attaques en ce moment. Tu es vulnérable."

Il s'arrêta, le laissant s'enfoncer dans la tête de Nightmare.

"Ça ne sera pas ta dernière contribution." Promit Sacha. "Une fois que je t'aurai rappelé, la Clairvoyance devrait se dissiper."

Nightmare soupira, à l'aise avec le raisonnement.

"D'accord." Dit-il, à contrecœur.

Le rayon lumineux rouge fit canon hors de la Master Ball, ramenant Nightmare.

"Très bien, Boskara!" Hurla Sacha, en lançant une Pokéball. "Retournes-y. Je te choisis!"

Il envoya à nouveau le Pokémon Bosquet.

"Boska!"

Pedro sourit.

"C'est comme ça que tu veux jouer?" Demanda-t-il. "Je t'attends."

Il retira une troisième Pokéball de son gré.

"Bouldeneu!" Rugit Pedro. "En position!"

Sacha recula, alors que le Pokémon Vigne émergea de la Pokéball de Pedro.

Ça faisait longtemps depuis qu'il en avait affronté un. Pas depuis...

_"Pas depuis le CCP. Je me souviens que Régis en avait utilisé un contre moi. Je l'ai battu avec Heledelle. Mais, je n'ai pas Heledelle avec moi. J'ai Boskara, Nightmare, Grahyena... Plus les deux autres. L'un d'eux serait un très mauvais choix. Mais, peut-être que le cinquième... Je vais voir comment Boskara s'en sort."_

Karim regarda les deux dresseurs.

"Commencez!" Déclara-t-il.

* * *

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, en pensant à sa stratégie.

Il expira, avant de donner un ordre.

"Boskara!" Ordonna-t-il. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Des touffes de l'herbe sur son dos, Boskara lança une rafale de feuilles acérées qui sifflèrent dans les airs, en essayant de ratisser leurs dégâts à travers le groupe de lianes qui était Bouldeneu.

"Megafouet!" Cria Pedro.

Les deux bras comme saillies sur le corps de Bouldeneu commencèrent à briller avec une puissante lumière verte.

Le Pokémon de type plante les envoyèrent balancer en avant à travers le terrain, les regardant frapper les feuilles furibondes.

Cependant, alors que les feuilles tombèrent aux puissantes frappa, l'attaque Megafouet continua, s'étendant et fouettant dans le corps de Boskara.

Boskara gémit de douleur, tandis que les lianes pénétrantes et cinglantes se connectèrent avec son corps.

"Merde." Murmura Sacha.

Il regarda Bouldeneu, en se demandant quelle était la meilleure façon d'attaquer.

"Boskara, attaque Morsure!" Interpella-t-il, désespérément.

Le Pokémon Bosquet marcha à lourds pas en avant, en essayant de mordre Bouldeneu.

Pedro ricana.

"Giga Impact." Dit-il, nonchalamment.

Le corps de Bouldeneu commença à briller avec une lumière rose et dorée. Les lumières vibrantes commencèrent à rayonner pendant un moment, avant de se plier vers l'extérieur en une orbe qui protégerait l'utilisateur de dégâts.

Ensuite, il sauta en avant et s'écrasa dans le Boskara approchant, élevant de la poussière.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, inquiet pour la santé de Boskara.

* * *

Alors que la poussière se dissipa, Boskara fut révélé être effondré sur son estomac. Ses yeux étaient vides, montrant qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que le Pokémon de type plante continue le match.

"Putain." Murmura Sacha.

L'arbitre, Karim éleva son drapeau pour la deuxième fois dans la même quantité de minutes.

"Boskara a été mis hors combat." Dit-il, soigneusement. "Bouldeneu est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Pauvre Boskara." Commenta Mélina.

"Il était affaibli de son match avec Tartard." Dit Jim. "Je ne pensais pas que Boskara allait tenir le coup encore très longtemps."

"Je peux voir d'où tu tires cette supposition." Remarqua Arjun. "Tartard a peut-être été vaincu par Boskara, mais il a donné autant qu'il le pouvait."

* * *

"Boskara, retour!" Interpella Sacha, en ramenant le Pokémon Bosquet inconscient.

Il racla sa gorge.

"Merci, l'ami." Murmura-t-il, en rétrécissant l'orbe rouge et blanche avant de la replacer sur sa ceinture.

"Ta tortue surdimensionnée n'était pas de taille contre Bouldeneu." Remarqua carrément Pedro.

"Ouais, et j'accepte ça." Dit Sacha, en essayant de ne pas laisser Pedro l'atteindre. "Mais vous n'avez pas encore gagné ce match. Je gagne toujours."

Il serra les dents.

"Et je ne vais pas laisser ça me filer entre les doigts!"

Il avait gardé sa main sur sa ceinture, et retira une autre Pokéball.

"Grahyena, je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, en élevant l'orbe rouge et blanche, et en la lançant dans les airs.

Il la regarda s'ouvrir au milieu du terrain, et sortir à nouveau le Pokémon Morsure.

"Grrr... Igh!" Hurla Grahyena, alors que le Pokémon de type ténèbres se matérialisa de l'énergie blanche.

"Alors, tu es passé encore avec ce petit toutou." Dit superbement Pedro.

* * *

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé un Pokémon avec l'avantage du type contre Bouldeneu?" Dit jovialement Jim. "Est-ce qu'il a sa toute sa tête dans tout ça?"

"Comme tu sembles si fier de le dire." Remarqua Flora. "L'avantage du type ne veut rien dire."

Jim sourit, alors qu'il se tourna vers Flora.

"Je te parie vingt dollars que Grahyena ne battra pas Bouldeneu." Dit Jim.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?" Demanda Flora.

"Il est avec son Bouldeneu depuis longtemps." Répondit Jim. "Sacha n'a été avec Grahyena que depuis environ vingt minutes."

Il racla sa gorge.

"Ils disent qu'on ne devrait pas compter sur l'avantage du type. L'expérience l'emporte sur l'avantage du type à tous les coups."

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Commenta Arjun. "Une chose l'emporte sur tout."

"Et de quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda Mélina.

"La chance." Répondit Arjun.

"Je préfère être un dresseur chanceux qu'un dresseur coriace." Murmura Scott.

* * *

"Commencez!" S'écria Karim.

Sacha ne lui donna pas un moment de repos, tandis qu'il pensa à sa stratégie.

"Grahyena." Interpella-t-il. "Utilise l'attaque Belier."

Grahyena aboya joyeusement, alors qu'il détala sur le sol, prêt à s'écraser dans Bouldeneu.

Pedro secoua sa tête.

"Ton Grahyena est presque aussi facile à prévoir que toi." Commenta-t-il.

Il sourit.

"Bouldeneu, attaque Eboulement."

Les doigts roses de Bouldeneu commencèrent à s'agiter, presque comme si le Pokémon Vigne utilisait Metronome.

Ensuite, alors que Grahyena s'approcha, plusieurs grandes roches émergèrent du sol, s'écrasant de haut en bas dans l'estomac du Pokémon Morsure.

Grahyena hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut repoussé dans les airs par la force des coups, les rochers pointus et déchiquetés s'enfonçant dans son estomac, lui causant une grande quantité d'inconfort insatiable.

"Grahyena!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type ténèbres à quatre pattes atterrit sur les quatre, en haletant.

"Aller, Grahyena." Interpella Sacha, presque malade d'inquiétude pour la santé de son Pokémon. "Essayons une autre tactique."

Il s'arrêta, en essayant de réfléchir aux attaques à distance que Grahyena connaissait.

_"Voyons voir... Vibrobscur... Ball'Ombre... Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose..."_

"Vibrobscur!" Interpella Sacha, presque sans réfléchir.

La fourrure de Grahyena commença à rayonner avec une aura noire. Ensuite, avec un hurlement provocant, il relâcha les souffles vibrants d'énergie onyx à travers l'espace entre lui et Bouldeneu.

Pedro n'était pas impressionné.

"Bloque-la avec Casse-Brique!" Hurla-t-il.

Les doigts de Bouldeneu commencèrent à briller avec une énergie blanche pure, alors qu'il s'éleva pour bloquer l'attaque vagabonde, coupant la vague énergétique colorée de minuit.

Ensuite, Bouldeneu continua, toujours prêt à attaquer.

"Grahyena, ne reste pas là!" Cria Sacha, en voyant que son Pokémon était bloqué dans la zone neutre.

Grahyena essaya de s'échapper.

Mais, le Pokémon Vigne se referma sur lui et décrocha quelques coups supers efficaces extrêmement puissants dans le dos de Grahyena, plaquant le Pokémon Morsure sur le sol.

"Grrr..." Se plaignit Grahyena, à peine capable de bouger après les puissants coups subis.

"Grahyena, relève-toi!" Hurla instamment Sacha.

"Tut tut tut, eh bien, nous commençons à peine à s'échauffer." Dit paresseusement Pedro. "Pourquoi s'épuiser à un si bon moment?"

Il regarda son Bouldeneu.

"Lance l'attaque Megafouet!"

Les long bras de Bouldeneu s'étendirent, presque en un fouet comme appendice.

Grahyena hurla, alors que l'attaque balayant s'écrasa sur son corps, toujours incapable de bouger facilement.

Sacha tâta désespérément la Pokéball de sa ceinture.

"Grahyena." Interpella-t-il, en visant son Pokémon. "Re..."

"Barrage!" Ordonna Pedro.

Bouldeneu bougea devant le rayon lumineux rouge approchant, empêchant Sacha de rappeler son Pokémon.

"Espèce de fils de pute!" Ragea Sacha.

"Tout est juste." Répondit Pedro. "Bon, si tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive, alors tu n'aurais pas du sortir cette chose, si tu n'étais pas prêt à faire face aux conséquences."

Il regarda Bouldeneu, et ensuite Grahyena.

"Je vais te dire." Dit Pedro. "Bouldeneu, fais ça vite. Attaque Giga Impact!"

Sacha ferma ses yeux, avant d'entendre le son d'un écrasement de Bouldeneu frappant Grahyena avec une puissante attaque. Ensuite, Grahyena laissa échapper un hurlement affaibli et abattu, avant que le son s'éteigne.

Sacha ouvrit ses yeux, en voyant Grahyena sur le sol, vaincu.

Karim éleva déjà ses drapeaux.

"Grahyena a été..."

_"Merde! J'ai gravement laissé tomber Grahyena. J'aurais du faire un peu d'entraînement d'avance avec lui. Maintenant, il pourrait être gravement blessé."_

"...est déclaré vainqueur." Termina de dire Karim.

Sacha grimaça, en rappelant Grahyena.

"Je suis désolé, Grahyena." Murmura-t-il. "Sincèrement."

"Tu ne vas pas pleurer, pas vrai?" Nargua Pedro.

Sacha fronça les sourcils comme réponse.

* * *

"Scott." Dit Jim. "Comment pouvez-vous rester là et défendre votre Génie Extrême sur un incident de ce genre?"

"Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber ça." Répondit Scott.

"Ouais, eh bien, c'est tout bonnement désagréable." Renvoya Jim. "Ça ne devrait pas être toléré. Ni par nous, ni par vous."

"Je suis étonné, Jim." Commenta Scott. "Je croyais que tu étais fait de choses plus fortes que ça."

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Est-ce que ça fait plaisir à quelqu'un de voir un Pokémon se faire blesser comme ça?" Exigea-t-il. "Parce que, si c'est le cas pour vous, alors vous n'êtes qu'un sale enc..."

"Il n'a enfreint aucune règle." Répondit Scott. "Peut-être qu'il est un peu trop zélé, mais je préfère avoir un Génie Extrême qui peut faire le travail, que..."

"En d'autres mots, vous avez peur de lui." Dit sombrement Jim.

À ce moment, Scott sembla comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le visage.

"D'accord, toi." Dit-il, en se levant. "Je veux te parler dehors."

"Je pense que s'il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez dire, alors vous pouvez le dire ici." Répondit furieusement Jim.

Scott était rouge de colère.

"Je ne vais pas te le redemander." Dit-il. "Dehors."

Jim soupira.

"D'accord, mais si je reviens avec une marque, alors je vais tellement vous coller les G-Men aux fesses." Dit-il, en murmurant la dernière partie de la phrase à voix basse.

Il se leva lentement, en suivant Scott hors de la zone des sièges, et à l'extérieur de la porte.

* * *

Sacha éleva une Pokéball.

"Je vais vous battre." Dit-il, sombrement. "Si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai dans ma vie."

"Quel Pokémon as-tu qui peut vaincre mon magnifique Bouldeneu?" Répondit Pedro.

"L'idéal." Renvoya Sacha.

Il lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha.

La Pokéball s'ouvrit, émettant une grande quantité de lumière blanche.

Lumière qui se forma en une forme d'un Pokémon de type normal et vol.

"Roucarnage!"

Le Roucarnage de Sacha émergea de la Pokéball, en étendant ses ailes et en ayant l'air prêt à combattre.

Pedro renifla.

"Bon, tu es simplement raccroché à n'importe quoi." Remarqua-t-il.

"Roucarnage et moi pouvons battre votre Bouldeneu." Renvoya Sacha. "Alors, allez-y et observez-nous."

"En voilà un qui est arrogant." Remarqua Karim, tandis qu'il éleva ses drapeaux.

"Très bien, commencez!"

* * *

**La situation semble très tendue.**

**Pedro a réussit à ramener l'égalité contre Sacha. Qui la brisera?**

**Qu'est-ce que Scott va dire à Jim?**


	54. L'esprit Contre La Force

Chapitre 54. L'esprit Contre La Force.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Pedro ont continué leur match, avec Pedro qui a utilisé son Kicklee contre le Grahyena de Sacha. Grahyena a réussi à infliger quelques dégâts, avant d'être rappelé par Sacha en faveur de Nightmare. Bien qu'il ait eu Clairvoyance utilisé sur lui, Nightmare a réussi à vaincre Kicklee avec quelques coups bien placés et une paire de dénigrements sarcastiques. Ensuite, Sacha l'a rappelé pour se débarrasser de l'effet de la Clairvoyance, envoyant Boskara. Pedro a sorti un Bouldeneu, qui a battu le Boskara de Sacha, et assez brutalement, son Grahyena ainsi. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Roucarnage..._

* * *

"Commencez!" Déclara Karim.

Sacha n'était pas d'humeur à attendre. Pas lorsque Bouldeneu était immobile.

"Roucarnage!" Interpella-t-il. "Commençons avec une Vive-Attaque!"

Une seconde, Roucarnage était debout sur le sol devant lui.

La suivante, le Pokémon Oiseau avait sauté, engouffrant ses ailes dans son corps afin de réduire la résistance au vent, et stria dans les airs à une vitesse qui était presque invisible à l'œil nu.

Bouldeneu fut frappé avec le coup, et envoyé trébucher en arrière par la force de la frappe rapide.

"Attaque Cru-Aile!" Hurla Sacha.

En étendant rapidement ses ailes, Roucarnage raya à Bouldeneu, offrant plusieurs marteaux comme des coups au Pokémon Vigne, qui laissa échapper un cri sec de la douleur, qui ressemblait à un incendie de feuilles dans une chaude journée d'été.

"Bouldeneu, Eboulement!" Rugit Pedro.

Une fois de plus, le Pokémon de type plante commença à agiter ses grands doigts roses, avant de faire puissamment sortir plusieurs roches du sol vers Roucarnage.

"C'est le moment d'esquiver, Roucarnage!" Hurla Sacha. "Prends ton envol!"

Le Pokémon Oiseau évasa ses ailes, et survola dans les grands espaces dans les airs, esquivant facilement les rochers élevés. Les pierres se fracassèrent à une certaine hauteur au-dessus d'eux, en essayant de voler en éclats dans les ailes de Roucarnage, l'empêchant de voler.

"Vas-y, Roucarnage!" Ordonna Sacha. "Aeropique!"

* * *

"Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous employez un gars comme ça, pour être un Génie Extrême, une position de prestige, de pouvoir et de responsabilité." Dit Jim. "Il est, s'il n'est pas le plus grand con dans les sept cents kilomètres aux environs, alors il est sûrement dans la course, et viens de rater le titre."

Scott le foudroya du regard.

"Explique-moi pourquoi je devrais t'expliquer pourquoi j'engage les personnes que je fais." Rompit Scott. "Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu attrapes les Pokémons que tu as attrapé, ou les raisons derrière elles."

Son œil droit remua dans la colère.

"Ton problème c'est que Pedro a battu ta petite amie dans un match Pokémon. Il ne l'a pas juste battu, il l'a détruit. Il a battu le bordel de ses Pokémons, et tu ne peux pas faire avec."

"Comment se fait-il que vous ne pouvez pas voir ce qui est devant vos yeux?!" Exigea Jim.

Sans répondre, Scott enleva ses lunettes de soleil, dévoilant une paire de yeux blancs inhabituels.

Jim fit une réaction différée, alors qu'il réalisa que Scott était aveugle. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

"Maintenant, je n'ai pas à t'expliquer quoi que ce soit." Cria Scott, en douchant Jim de crachats. "Alors, tu peux soit accepter la défaite de ta petite amie et accepter le fait qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour battre un de mes Génies Extrêmes. Ou tu peux continuer à râler et à pleurer là-dessus. Bon, as-tu fini, parce que je veux vraiment rentrer et profiter du match, parce que jusqu'ici, ça en a été un bon. Jusqu'à ta pleurnicherie."

Scott renfila ses lunettes de soleil, laissant toujours Jim légèrement stupéfié que le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême avait un aussi grand secret.

"Dites, Scott." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il se retourna pour partir. "Pourquoi avez-vous une telle confiance en Pedro?"

Scott sourit.

"Je vais te dire." Répondit-il. "Arrête de me critiquer à propos de lui, et tu le verras après le match si Sacha gagne."

Scott tendit une main.

"On est cool?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim la secoua.

"Ouais, j'imagine que nous sommes cool." Répondit-il.

"Fais-moi confiance." Dit Scott.

Jim soupira.

"D'accord." Répondit-il, avant de débattre s'il devait y aller avec ça.

"Hé, Scott." Se demanda Jim. "Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous..."

Il se replia.

"Quoi?" Demanda Scott.

"Vous savez..." Continua Jim, en pensant que c'était une mauvaise idée. "Laissez tomber."

* * *

En se propulsant en avant avec un puissant éclat blanc énergétique brillant, Roucarnage se tira en avant comme s'il avait été tiré par un canon, visant Bouldeneu.

Le Pokémon Vigne cria, alors que le Pokémon de type normal et vol décrocha le puissant coup gracieux sur son côté.

"Danse-Plume!" Hurla Sacha, en sentant une chance d'affaiblir Bouldeneu davantage.

Avec un cri, Roucarnage se retourna dans les airs, en lançant une énorme quantité sur Bouldeneu, qui cracha instantanément sous le choc et avec surprise.

"Merde!" Murmura Pedro. "Attaque Represailles!"

Les yeux visibles de Bouldeneu commencèrent à vrombir et à rayonner avec une féroce énergie noire. Ensuite, ses doigts en firent de même, tandis que le Pokémon de type plante les éleva et les enfonça dans Roucarnage, qui était toujours à bout portant.

Roucarnage cria d'indignation.

"Poursuis avec l'attaque Canon Graine!" Rugit Pedro.

Bouldeneu tendit ses mains, créant une orbe énergétique verte vibrante.

Roucarnage s'était retiré à une distance sécuritaire, pour éviter un autre coup physique.

"Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner suffisamment pour éviter ça." Murmura Pedro. "Lance-le!"

Bouldeneu lança le Canon Graine en avant, vers le Pokémon Oiseau.

"Roucarnage!" Cria Sacha. "Utilise l'attaque Tornade!"

Alors que l'orbe verte se rapprocha, Roucarnage commença à battre des ailes à une vitesse rapide, élevant un énorme vent.

Pendant un moment, le Canon Graine continua à avancer...

Ensuite, avec la puissance de le Tornade qui l'arrêta, l'élan fut perdu. Et il commença à le renvoyer vers Bouldeneu.

Le Pokémon Vigne siffla en colère, tandis l'orbe énergétique verte s'écrasa sur son visage, le trempant avec plusieurs énormes graines vertes et blanches.

"Roucarnage!" Hurla Sacha, en sentant une occasion. "Aeropique!"

"Bouldeneu!" Rugit Pedro, ses yeux éclatant presque de son crâne. "Lance l'attaque Eboulement!"

Alors que Roucarnage flécha en avant, Bouldeneu souleva à nouveau plus de rochers du le sol, les envoyant dévaler dans les airs.

Sacha devint blanc, tandis que Roucarnage vola en direction du maelström élevé.

"Oh oh." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Flora, Arjun et Mélina se retournèrent, alors que Scott et Jim rentrèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça?" Demanda Mélina.

"Ce n'est rien!" Répondit Jim, d'un ton bourru.

Il regarda Scott.

"Je suis prêt à soutenir votre jugement pour l'instant." Avoua Jim. "Après ce que vous m'avez dit dehors."

Scott sourit.

"Et je vous demanderais à tous les trois de me faire également confiance." Dit-il, en regardant les trois autres. "S'il vous plaît."

* * *

Il y avait un bref cri d'inconfort des roches soulevées.

Le cœur de Sacha sombra presque.

_"Pas Roucarnage aussi!"_

Ensuite, les roches commencèrent à craquer.

"Hein?!" Hurlèrent Sacha et Pedro, alors qu'un grand vortex de vent émergea de l'intérieur de l'Eboulement.

"Est-ce...?" Demanda Sacha.

"Sacha!" Hurla Arjun, des gradins. "Ton Roucarnage connaît Ouragan."

Tandis qu'il finit de parler, les roches se fracassèrent complètement, avec la colonne tournante de vent.

Et Roucarnage était là, en battant des ailes dans les airs, complètement indemne.

"Oh oui!" Hurla Sacha.

Pedro et Bouldeneu semblèrent surpris à la vue.

* * *

"Alors, Roucarnage a utilisé Ouragan pour se protéger de l'Eboulement." Remarqua Flora. "Ça pourrait presque être un mouvement de concours."

"Ouais." Dit distraitement Jim.

"C'était une excellente stratégie." Commenta Arjun. "Même si c'était carrément de la chance."

"Qu'est-ce que vous aviez dit à propos d'être un dresseur chanceux?" Sourit Mélina.

* * *

Alors que Roucarnage battit des ailes, elles commencèrent à briller avec une solide lumière blanche.

Sacha vit cela.

"Est-ce que tu connais un autre mouvement?" Demanda-t-il, surpris. Il n'avait pas énormément utilisé Roucarnage dernièrement. Le Pokémon Oiseau avait à l'évidence capté de nouveaux trucs.

Roucarnage approuva.

"Alors, vas-y!" Hurla Sacha.

Avec ses ailes toujours lumineusement rayonnantes, Roucarnage les battit violemment...

Et envoya un énorme coup directement dans les airs.

Il y avait un énorme bruit de claquement, tandis que la frappe déchira dans les airs...

Et Bouldeneu fut projeté en arrière, comme s'il avait été touché par un Boutefeu...

Le Pokémon Vigne atterrit sur son dos, les yeux vides.

"Oh oui!" Cria Sacha, en frappant l'air.

"Et Roucarnage connaît également Lame d'Air." Remarqua Mélina, du public.

Karim jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Bouldeneu, avant d'élever son drapeau.

"Bouldeneu a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Roucarnage est déclaré vainqueur."

Roucarnage atterrit sur le sol de l'arène et évasa fièrement ses ailes.

"Super, Roucarnage!" Interpella Sacha.

Roucarnage laissa échapper un pépiement de fierté comme réponse.

Pedro rappela son Bouldeneu, un air fâché sur son visage.

"Pouvez-vous sentir la pression?" Dit sèchement Sacha.

Pedro ria.

"Je vais t'en donner de la pression!" Rugit-il, en lançant une autre Pokéball dans les airs. "Nidoking, en position!"

La Pokéball s'ouvrit, sortant le Pokémon Perceur mauve et blanc.

"Grrrawr-Ing!" Rugit furieusement le Pokémon de type poison et sol.

Sacha expira fortement.

_"Roucarnage n'est sans doute pas plus pire que n'importe qui d'autre pour affronter ce Nidoking."_ Pensa-t-il. _"Bon, allons-y en grand."_

Karim éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Interpella-t-il.

* * *

Roucarnage s'envola instantanément dans le ciel, en décollant du sol de l'arène avec un gracieux coup d'ailes.

"Roucarnage, commençons avec Vive-Attaque!" Hurla Sacha.

Roucarnage fonça dans les airs, aussi rapidement qu'une balle, vers Nidoking, prêt à décrocher le coup rapide comme l'éclair.

"Nidoking, Surpuissance!" Hurla Pedro.

Les épais et puissants bras musclés du Pokémon Perceur commencèrent à briller avec une étincelante énergie blanche, alors qu'il glissa et écrasa le Roucarnage approchant.

Roucarnage laissa échapper un misérable cri, et fut projeté en arrière de la même façon qu'il était venu et envoyé s'écraser dans le mur par la force pure de la frappe.

"Roucarnage!" Hurla Sacha, instantanément inquiet.

Roucarnage glissa lentement le long du mur, avant d'atterrir dans un tas froissé à la base.

"Roucarnage, tu te sens bien?" Demanda désespérément Sacha, en se dirigeant vers son Pokémon.

Le Pokémon Oiseau laissa échapper une faible trille comme réponse.

"Putain, non." Murmura Sacha. "Est-ce que tu seras en mesure de continuer?"

Roucarnage essaya lentement de se relever.

"Ne fais pas ça à moins que tu le dois." Supplia Sacha. "Si tu ne peux pas continuer, alors..."

Roucarnage cria furieusement, clairement pas prêt à mordre la poussière.

"Tu veux toujours continuer?" Demanda Sacha.

Le Pokémon Oiseau approuva.

Sacha soupira, toujours pas convaincu.

Mais, si Roucarnage n'était pas prêt à renoncer au match, alors lui non plus.

"Alors, allons-y." Interpella Sacha, alors qu'ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers le terrain.

* * *

"Roucarnage semble très entêté." Commenta Arjun.

"La plupart des Pokémons de Sacha le sont." Remarqua Flora.

"Je sais." Remarqua Arjun. "J'ai rencontré son Ectoplasma."

* * *

"Roucarnage." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Aeropique, vas-y!"

Pedro sourit.

"Nidoking, laisse-le te toucher." Ordonna-t-il.

Sacha était un peu étonné, mais ne pensa pas à quoi que ce soit sur ça, alors que Roucarnage stria dans le Pokémon Perceur.

Nidoking grimaça de colère, tandis qu'un petit bleu apparut sur son épaule.

"Merci pour ça." Ricana Pedro. "À toi, Nidoking. Attaque Avalanche!"

"Oh merde." Murmura Sacha, son visage devenant pâle.

Nidoking rugit, orgueilleusement, et éleva ses deux énormes mains dans le ciel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une énorme quantité de glace et de neige vint s'abattre dans les airs et s'écrasa par-dessus Roucarnage.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, alors qu'il courra sur le terrain de l'arène et essaya de déterrer son Pokémon.

* * *

"Avalanche cause toujours plus de dégâts si l'utilisateur s'est prit un coup avant de lancer l'attaque." Murmura Jim.

"Le véritable sens du retour." Commenta Arjun.

"Pauvre Roucarnage." Remarqua Flora. "Ça doit être froid sous tout ça."

* * *

Ses mains étaient froides, alors qu'il gratta contre l'eau congelée et la neige.

Finalement, il réussit à déterrer Roucarnage, qui s'était évanoui sous la contrainte.

"Merde." Grogna-t-il, en sortant une Pokéball et en rappelant le Pokémon Oiseau.

"Roucarnage a été mis hors combat." Dit Karim, légèrement redondant. "Nidoking est déclaré vainqueur."

Sans regarder Pedro, Sacha retourna vers sa zone de dresseur.

_"Mon dernier Pokémon serait efficace contre Nidoking. Mais, Nightmare est immunisé envers un bon nombre d'attaques. Alors, je crois que ça veut dire..."_

"Nightmare je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, en envoyant la Pokéball mauve et blanche dans les airs de sa poigne.

Le Pokémon Ombre émergea dans un éclat brillant de lumière blanche.

"Encore moi?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu es trop gentil, cher dresseur."

Nightmare s'étira.

"Là encore, si tu étais un gentil dresseur, alors je n'aurais pas eu mes fesses entassées dans une petite orbe mauve depuis les dernières..."

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas compter."

Il regarda Sacha, et ensuite Karim.

"Alors, est-ce que la fête va pouvoir commencer?"

Karim secoua sa tête, en éclaircissant sa vision.

"Ouais, bien sûr." Répondit-il. "Très bien, commencez!"

* * *

"Nightmare devrait avoir un bon avantage." Commenta Flora.

"Ouais, il est immunisé aux mouvements de type poison et sol." Dit Mélina.

"Mais, ça n'assure pas une victoire." Souligna Jim.

"Ça commence rapidement à devenir l'incantation." Remarqua Arjun, en se détendant.

* * *

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Hurla Sacha.

"Laisse-le te toucher." Ordonna Pedro.

"Nightmare, arrête!" Cria Sacha, en réalisant ce qui allait venir.

Nightmare avait déjà chargé la boule énergétique rouge et noire et la lança vers le Pokémon Perceur.

"Quoi?" Demanda Nightmare, alors que Nidoking rugit de douleur. L'énergie courra à travers son corps.

"Maintenant, tu vas te faire frapper par une Avalanche." Dit Sacha, en envoyant ses mains dans les airs.

"Euh... Je n'aime pas les trucs froids." Répondit Nightmare.

"Tu plaisantes." S'écria Sacha, tandis que Nidoking éleva ses pattes dans les airs.

Une autre deuxième vague de neige et de glace vint s'écraser par-dessus l'Ectoplasma.

Sacha grimaça, alors que le matériel tombant arrêta sur le sol, faisant entièrement un Ectoplasma de neige au milieu.

Nightmare se secoua, en envoyant la neige sur le sol.

"Bon, je suis complètement enragé." Remarqua-t-il.

"Eh bien, veux-tu la ressortir sur Nidoking?" Demanda Sacha.

"Effectivement." Répondit Nightmare.

Il sauta en avant dans les airs, une masse d'énergie noire émergeant de son pied.

Le Pokémon de type spectre et poison écrasa son pied sur la corne de Nidoking, renversant instantanément le Pokémon Perceur sur son dos.

"Comment tu me trouves maintenant?!" Exigea Nightmare, en soulevant le Pokémon de type poison et sol par la gorge. "Hein? Tu veux utiliser Avalanche sur moi désormais."

Il se retourna et renvoya Nidoking dans la neige et la glace.

Le Pokémon Perceur commença à trembler, alors que la neige couvrit son dos.

"Nightmare, Poing Ombre!" Hurla Sacha.

Pedro foudroya son Nidoking du regard.

"Tu as peut-être envie de répliquer." Dit-il. "Attaque Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Nidoking commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il sauta et bloqua l'attaque.

Nightmare grogna, alors que son poing s'écrasa dans le solide objet métallique.

"Passe en Hydroqueue!" Ordonna Pedro.

De l'acier à l'eau, la queue consistante de Nidoking changea encore. Cette fois, elle s'écrasa en un puissant appendice égouttant qui repoussa le souffle de Nightmare.

"On ne fait plus l'insolent maintenant." Remarqua Pedro, en regardant Nightmare. "Hein?"

Il s'arrêta.

"Eh bien, tu ne le seras pas."

Il regarda Nidoking.

"Que dirais-tu d'un bon vieux Poing-Eclair confectionné!"

Le sourire sadique de Nidoking était clair pour tout le monde présent à voir.

Son poing craqua d'électricité, alors qu'il tendit la main et écrasa le puissant appendice dans l'estomac de Nightmare. L'estomac trempé humide de Nightmare.

Le Pokémon Ombre siffla de douleur, alors que l'eau stagnante amplifia la puissance de l'attaque, l'entraînant à s'enfoncer sur ses genoux.

"Achève-le avec Griffe Ombre!" Ordonna Pedro.

Les griffes de Nidoking commencèrent à craquer avec la même énergie sombre que le pied de Nightmare l'avait fait pour le Pied Ombre.

Il tendit la main et attrapa Nightmare par la gorge, avant de ratisser la Griffe Ombre sur son estomac.

* * *

"Non!" S'écria Sacha.

Nightmare laissa échapper un halètement de douleur aigüe, tandis qu'il se tourna vers Sacha.

L'Ectoplasma fit un clin d'œil.

Ensuite, sa peau commença à briller avec des lignes dorées.

"Ça fait toujours effet aléatoirement." Remarqua Nightmare, avant qu'il commence à grogner d'atrocité. "Comme aimes-tu la Cyber Ombre, saaaaaaaaaa...!"

Il rugit de colère.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Pedro.

Alors que les fissures dorées dans la peau de Nightmare commencèrent à s'élargir, et l'Ectoplasma doré commença à émerger, Sacha fit au Génie Extrême un sourire occasionnel, mais sarcastique.

"Dites au revoir à votre Nidoking." Dit-il.

L'Ectoplasma dorée émergea du Nightmare vaincu et fonça sur le sol froid en pierre.

Il s'écrasa dans Nidoking, avec une explosion lumineuse, aveuglante et assourdissante.

* * *

"Quelle est cette attaque?" Demanda Mélina, aussitôt que le retentissement dans ses oreilles se dissipa.

Jim regarda Scott, qui avait un regard peiné sur son visage.

Leur vision était toujours momentanément aveuglée alors ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui se passait sur le terrain.

"Elle s'appelle Cyber Ombre." Dit Jim, plus fort qu'à la normale. "C'est un peu comme une combinaison de Dernierecour et Explosion."

Alors que leur vision redevenait normale, ils pouvaient voir que Nidoking et Nightmare étaient tous les deux sur le sol, vaincus.

"Et c'est très puissant." Commenta Flora. "Nightmare est le seul Pokémon qui existe, que nous connaissons, qui connaît ce mouvement."

"C'est un vrai briseur de jeu." Remarqua Arjun. "Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne l'ont pas utilisé contre Ari et son Noctunoir?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui peut être contrôlé." Expliqua Jim. "Nightmare semble être en mesure de s'en servir seulement dans un état proche d'évanouissement."

"Comme lorsqu'il a été touché par la Griffe Ombre." Répondit Mélina.

"Considérant que, si vous voulez mon avis peu professionnel." Dit Jim. "Contre Ari, Noctunoir a frappé Nightmare avec une attaque Psyko, c'était rapide et douloureux. Un KO immédiat. Nightmare n'a pas eu la chance d'utiliser Cyber Ombre."

* * *

"Ectoplasma et Nidoking ont été mis hors combat." Déclara Karim. "Ceci est un match nul, avec les deux dresseurs qui en sont à leur dernier Pokémon."

Sacha et Pedro rappelèrent tous les deux leurs Pokémons effondrés, en donnant des fixations venimeuses l'un envers l'autre.

"Alors, je vais lâcher tout mon pouvoir sur toi." Dit simplement Pedro, alors qu'il retira une Pokéball.

Il la poussa légèrement dans les airs.

"Galeking, en position!"

Il observa, tandis que le Pokémon Armurfer émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Gaaaaaaa!" Hurla le Pokémon de type roche et acier.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, en réfléchissant à ce dont il avait de besoin.

_"Je peux soit utiliser Pikachu, soit utiliser... En fait, il est certainement mon meilleur choix."_

En expirant, Sacha éleva la main avec sa dernière Pokéball.

"Très bien." Interpella-t-il. "Il faut faire ça maintenant."

En continuant à égaliser sa respiration, Sacha lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Ecrapince, je te choisis!" Cria-t-il, en sortant le Pokémon Brute.

L'énergie se déversa de la Pokéball, en envoyant Ecrapince sur le sol de l'arène.

"Ecra!" S'écria le Pokémon de type eau, en cliquant ses pinces.

"On peut y arriver, Ecrapince." Interpella Sacha.

Karim éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

Sacha se demandait comment mieux attaquer un Pokémon avec une grande défense comme Galeking.

"Ecrapince." Interpella-t-il. "Que dirais-tu d'une attaque Bulles D'O!"

Le Pokémon Brute ouvrit ses pinces et lança un jet rapidement tiré de bulles légères et compactes à travers l'arène.

"Écrase-les et attaque Surpuissance!" Ordonna Pedro.

Son Galeking se déchaîna en avant, à travers l'attaque qui aurait du être super efficace, les grand membres métalliques brillant avec une puissante lumière blanche qui était presque aussi intimidant que son visage.

"Ecrapince, Abri!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type eau créa une petite barrière bleue autour de son corps qui réussit à repousser les coups le marteau luisant comme coups de Galeking.

Galeking grogna de colère.

"Vas-y Ecrapince!" Interpella Sacha. "Il faut répliquer, mais avec l'attaque Pince-Masse. Vise le visage!"

Les pinces brillaient avec une énergie blanche, Ecrapince sauta et raya sur le visage de Galeking.

Il y avait un lourd bruit retentissant, alors que les pinces d'Ecrapince rencontrèrent la peau métallique de Galeking. Ensuite, un cri perçant tandis que le Pokémon Brute l'abattit à travers la peau.

Galeking rugit de colère, tandis que plusieurs égratignures profondes apparurent sur son visage.

"Galeking, utilise l'attaque Dracogriffe!"

Les épaisses épines pointues métalliques sur les mains de Galeking commencèrent à rayonner énergétiquement, alors qu'il tendit la main et griffa le corps d'Ecrapince.

Ecrapince cria de douleur.

"Vas-y!" Répéta Sacha, en essayant de sortir chaque once d'effort de son Pokémon. "Continue l'attaque Bulles D'O!"

Le Pokémon Brute ouvrit ses pinces, en tirant un autre jet de bulles dans Galeking, en ciblant la partie déjà blessée du visage du Pokémon Armurfer.

Galeking hurla de colère, et la douleur, la partie de son visage affaiblie et endommagée davantage.

Quelque chose harcela à l'arrière de l'esprit de Sacha.

_"Où ai-je déjà vu ça avant?"_

* * *

_"C'est ça!" S'écria Sacha, en voyant la fissure sur le corps de Metalosse. "Heledelle a réussi."_

_Il atteignit une Pokéball sur sa ceinture._

_"Massko, je te choisis!"_

_Le Pokémon de type plante émergea dans une explosion de lumière._

_"Massko!" Cria Sacha. "Vise la fissure sur la tête de Metalosse."_

_Tyson, son adversaire, ne sembla pas inquiet._

_"Accroche-toi pour l'instant, Metalosse." Interpella-t-il._

* * *

Sacha revint brutalement à la réalité.

"Ecrapince!" Cria-t-il. "Continue à cibler cette partie du visage!"

Ecrapince grogna alors qu'il relâcha encore plusieurs centaines de bulles dans le visage de Galeking, chacune d'elles faisant un bruit de craquement miniature.

Que ce soit le bruit de l'affaiblissement de l'armure, ou les bulles qui éclatent, personne en n'était sûr.

Mais le rugissement de la douleur Galeking n'était pas indubitable.

Quelque chose dont Pedro était conscient.

"Galeking." Dit-il. "Finissons-en maintenant."

Il sourit froidement.

"Attaque Giga Impact."

Sacha grogna intérieurement, tandis que Galeking saccagea en avant, en transformant son corps en une arme dorée et rose, plus impressionnante que n'importe quel des Pokémons précédents de Pedro.

Il cria un ordre, en se demandant si Ecrapince pouvait l'entendre envers le Galeking approchant.

Puis, il y avait l'écrasement, le son de deux Pokémons qui s'atteignirent tous les deux.

Le rugissement strident, ensuite l'élèvement de poussière...

* * *

**Eh non, le match n'est pas encore fini.**

**C'est la dernière manche, qui triomphera?**


	55. Menace À l'Ordre

Chapitre 55. Menace À l'Ordre.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Pedro poursuivirent leur match. Le Roucarnage de Sacha et le Bouldeneu de Pedro ont commencé à se battre, avec Roucarnage qui est parvenu à prendre l'avantage de justesse. Pendant ce temps, Scott et Jim avaient leur dispute, avec Scott qui a révélé qu'il était aveugle. Pedro a sorti son Nidoking contre Roucarnage qui a été vaincu avec une Surpuissance et une Avalanche. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Nightmare, qui a bien commencé, avant de s'amortir. Ensuite, le Pokémon Ombre a utilisé Cyber Ombre, les éliminant tous les deux._

_Dans le dernier lancer, Sacha a envoyé Ecrapince contre Galeking. Avec un Galeking qui a utilisé un Giga Impact dévastateur, Est-ce qu'Ecrapince peut survivre...?_

* * *

Il y avait un son bruyant d'émetteur de bip de l'ordinateur dans le coin.

"Quoi?!" S'écria Léo, alors qu'il leva les yeux, et par-dessus lui. "Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Il quitta rapidement la chaise sur laquelle il essayait de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil, et se dirigea vers lui, l'urgence gravée sur son visage.

Tandis qu'il ralluma la souris pour enlever l'écran de veille, il vit ce que le programme avait identifié.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Léo, alors qu'il vit son visage. "C'est lui."

En atteignant le téléphone, il examina rapidement l'emplacement et le temps.

_"Il y a trois minutes, et à Sacrémenti."_

Il composa rapidement un numéro.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour une réponse.

"Allo." Bailla la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne. "C'est..."

"Lance." Dit rapidement Léo. "Tu sais ce gars que tu chassais?"

"Qui, Vincent?" Répondit Lance, en semblant bien plus réveillé.

"Ouais." Répondit Léo, en essayant de trouver le nom de la rue. "Eh bien, j'ai créé un programme. Je peux prendre une photo de son visage dans un système et si la personne passe une caméra de sécurité où que ce soit dans les régions, alors il me le fera savoir."

Il entendit une pause silencieuse.

"Je l'ai repéré." Continua Léo. "Il est à Sacrémenti."

"Je crois que je vais me diriger là-bas alors." Répondit Lance.

Léo pouvait entendre le son d'étirement en arrière-plan.

"Où es-tu?" Demanda Léo.

"En ce moment, je suis à Ébenelle." Répondit Lance. "Mais, ce n'est pas plus que quelques heures de vol vers Sacrémenti."

"Je peux envoyer un de nos téléporteurs là-bas si tu veux." Insista Léo. "Ensuite, tu pourrais y être en une demi-heure."

"Non, je peux me débrouiller." Répondit Lance, en semblant un peu agacé. "Fais-moi confiance, je dois finir..."

Il y avait une autre pause, suivit par un petit rire en arrière-plan.

"Quelque chose." Termina le Maître Dragon. "Quoi qu'il en soit, aussitôt que j'ai fini, je serai là-bas."

Léo soupira.

"Tu sais, je devrais vraiment te signaler pour la négligence de..."

Lance raccrocha.

"Fils de pute." Murmura Léo.

* * *

Lance laissa tomber le téléphone sur la table, et se détendit sur le lit.

"Je devrais probablement y aller." Murmura-t-il.

Marion se pencha pour reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine.

"Qui était-ce?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Le travail." Répondit Lance. "Je dois me diriger à Verger au plus vite."

Il la regarda.

"Désolé de devoir me précipiter." Continua sincèrement Lance.

Marion haussa les épaules.

"Ça va." Répondit-elle, pas vraiment aussi sincèrement. "Je veux dire, c'est un peu agaçant, mais bon, si tu dois aller capturer un psychopathe, alors..."

Lance se redressa.

"Je savais que tu comprendrais." Murmura-t-il. "Je vais me rattraper pour toi."

Elle lui sourit, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

"Je suis certaine que oui." Répondit-elle.

"J'ignore quand je serai en contact." Dit Lance, un peu timidement. "Mais, je le serai."

Il repoussa lentement les couvertes et atteignit ses pantalons.

"Hé, Lance."

Il tourna sa tête.

"Sois prudent."

Le Maître Dragon sourit.

"Je le suis toujours." Répondit-il, prétentieusement.

* * *

Il sortit du manoir dans les montagnes quelques minutes plus tard, en se demandant s'il avait le temps de s'arrêter pour un café sur sa route vers Verger.

En secouant sa tête à la pensée, il atteignit la Pokéball de son Dracolosse et la lança dans les airs.

"Je te choisis!"

Alors que la Pokéball s'ouvrit, le Pokémon Dragon apparut.

"Prêt à voler?" Demanda Lance.

_"Quand ne le suis-je pas?"_ Demanda Dracolosse. _"Ces putains de belles ailes ne sont pas seulement pour le spectacle, ou une attaque Cru-Aile."_

"Tu marques un point." Répondit-il, alors que le Pokémon de type dragon et vol s'accroupit sur le sol pour lui permettre de monter sur son dos.

_"Où allons-nous, patron?"_

"À Verger." Dit Lance, en tapotant les écailles sur le cou de son Pokémon. "Nous avons rendez-vous avec un gars qui doit être arrêté."

* * *

Tandis que la poussière s'éleva, Sacha protégea ses yeux.

"Ecra... Ecrapince!" S'étouffa-t-il, en appelant son Pokémon. "Peux-tu m'entendre? Est-ce que ça va?"

Il essaya de racler sa gorge, en espérant et en priant qu'Ecrapince avait entendu ses ordres.

Et alors que la poussière se dissipa, il réalisa quel était le résultat.

Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent à la vue qu'ils virent.

Ecrapince retenait Galeking avec son attaque Abri. La même attaque que Sacha avait interpellé quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Tu m'as entendu!" S'écria joyeusement Sacha. "Brillant, Ecrapince!"

"Pince Ecra!" Répondit Ecrapince, alors que Galeking bascula en arrière, épuisé des efforts de l'utilisation de Giga Impact.

"Il est temps de conclure." Dit Sacha. "Ecrapince, attaque Pince-Masse!"

Une fois de plus, les pinces d'Ecrapince commencèrent à rayonner avec une pure lumière de l'intérieur, tandis qu'il sauta et frappa le visage de Galeking.

Le Pokémon Armurfer haleta d'inconfort, alors que le coup résonna à travers sa peau.

Ecrapince atterrit sur le sol du terrain, en ayant toujours l'air comme s'il en avait assez en réserve pour continuer contre Galeking.

Galeking, d'autre part, commença à sembler faible. Le métal plié et froissé sur la figure tordit le visage au-delà de la vue normale.

"Ecrapince!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Bulles D'O!"

Le Pokémon Brute ouvrit ses pinces, en lança un jet de bulles dans les airs vers Galeking.

"Fonce à travers avec Tete De Fer!" Rugit Pedro.

Le Pokémon de type roche et acier baissa la tête, et fonça en avant, des pas retentissants dans le sol. Son crâne commença à devenir enveloppé dans un puissant éclat argenté.

Les bulles le frappèrent, mais par une certaine volonté de puissance quasi surnaturelle, le Pokémon Armurfer réussit à passer à travers, et à s'écraser dans Ecrapince, envoyant le petit Pokémon de type eau s'écraser dans les airs.

"Ecraaaa!" S'écria anxieusement Ecrapince.

"Attaque Bulles D'O sur le sol pour amortir ta chute!" Cria Sacha, inquiet à ce qui pourrait arriver si son Pokémon atterrissait maladroitement.

Ecrapince le fit, créant quelque chose avec un effet tapis de chute.

Le Pokémon Brute rebondit de l'atterrissage improvisé, et cliqua agressivement ses pinces à Galeking.

Un geste qui sembla enrager Galeking.

Et Pedro.

"Galeking, attaque Surpuissance!" Hurla le Génie Musclé.

Galeking n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, alors qu'il fonça à travers le terrain, les griffes brillantes de ses bras signifiant l'intention qu'il montrait à Ecrapince.

"Bloque-le avec Pince-Masse!" Cria Sacha.

Les pinces d'Ecrapince commencèrent aussi à briller avec une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il sauta et bloqua la vicieuse frappe à deux bras de son adversaire.

"Continue!" Hurla Sacha. "Vise le visage!"

Avec un dernier souffle d'énergie, Ecrapince bascula vers le haut, et frappa la partie du visage déjà affaiblie de Galeking.

Le Pokémon de type roche et acier hurla de douleur, alors qu'il décala en arrière.

"Très bien!" Cria Sacha, en sentant une victoire. "Achève-le avec Bulles D'O!"

Alors que les bulles émergèrent des pinces d'Ecrapince, Galeking fut surmonté par la douleur.

Le rugissement affaibli en était le témoin.

Ensuite, tandis que Galeking resta là pendant une seconde, ça devint petit à petit beaucoup trop.

Et le Pokémon Armurfer s'effondra sur le sol.

Sacha ne rien dit, en espérant et en priant.

Il n'avait pas regardé autour de lui, mais il se demanda si tout le monde dans les gradins sentaient aussi comment il était en ce moment.

Il vit Karim murmurer quelque chose, avant que l'arbitre commence à parler à voix haute.

"Galeking a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Ecrapince est déclaré..."

Il fut étouffé par les acclamations de la foule.

Flora, Jim et Mélina sautèrent de haut et en bas, en s'embrassant et en acclamant.

Arjun et Scott applaudirent.

Ecrapince se retourna pour se précipiter vers Sacha.

Il se posa sur le sol pour caresser le Pokémon Brute sur la tête.

"On a réussi, Ecrapince." Murmura-t-il.

"Pince!" Répondit le Pokémon de type eau.

* * *

"Félicitations." Dit Pedro, en tendant une main à Sacha. "On dirait que j'avais tort à ton sujet."

"Bien des gens en ont l'habitude." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il secoua la main.

Pedro ria.

"Ha, tu as du cran, gamin." Remarqua-t-il. "J'aime ça. Tu iras loin."

"Tu veux rire." Dit Jim, sous le choc. "Ça veut dire que toute la chose de je vais vous tuer toi et tes Pokémons n'est qu'une mise en scène."

"Tu as tout compris." Répondit Scott, en tapotant Jim sur l'épaule. "Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance."

"Il s'agit plus d'un test pour voir comment les dresseurs réagissent envers l'intimidation." Continua Pedro. "Je veux dire, oui, je suis un gars grincheux assez sadique."

"Sans blagues." Murmura Mélina.

"Mais, je respecterai ceux qui m'ont battu." Remarqua Pedro, en ignorant le commentaire de Mélina.

Il sourit, avant de regarder Sacha.

"Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'appartient."

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et sortit un emblème doré circulaire. Il sembla minuscule dans sa grosse main.

"Je t'offre l'Emblème Résolution comme preuve que tu as battu le Colisée Extrême."

Sacha prit l'emblème, et l'éleva à la lumière.

"N'y pense même pas." Remarqua Nightmare, alors qu'il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Flora. Quelque chose dont Flora n'était impressionnée.

"Tu permets?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, pas vraiment." Répondit Nightmare.

"J'ai gagné l'Emblème Résolution." Dit doucement Sacha.

Pedro secoua sa tête.

"On dirait que je vais devoir retourner à l'entraînement." Remarqua-t-il. "Histoire de me perfectionner pour le prochain challenger."

"Eh bien, je te le ferai savoir lorsque ça arrivera." Dit Scott.

Il regarda Sacha.

"Eh bien, Sacha." Continua le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême. "Tu es presque à la fin du défi. Plus que deux Arènes Extrêmes à affronter."

"Et je ne suis que le troisième plus fort." Souligna Pedro. "Tu m'as peut-être battu, mais je prédis que tu vas perdre au moins une fois dans ces deux derniers matchs."

"Merci pour la confiance." Murmura sèchement Sacha.

"Alors, où doit-on aller ensuite?" Demanda Flora, alors que Jim sortit son guide.

"Ça serait à Brunellia." Expliqua Scott. "Ça se trouve entre Amitimia et Fradamiville."

"Alors, c'est là que nous allons aller." Dit Jim.

"Nous ferions mieux partir." Remarqua Mélina.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils quittèrent, tous les quatre, les lieux, Arjun, Pedro et Scott les regardèrent disparaître à l'horizon.

"Un fort dresseur." Remarqua Pedro.

"Je ne l'ai jamais affronté." Dit Arjun. "Eh bien, une fois. Mon Aligatueur a battu son Kaiminus."

"Rien d'un concours." Commenta Pedro. "Tu ne t'attendrais pas à ce qu'un Aligatueur se fasse battre par un Kaiminus. En fait, rayons ça. Tu t'attendrais à ce que tout Pokémon pleinement évolué batte sa forme pré-évoluée."

"Ça n'arrive pas toujours." Souligna Scott.

"C'est vrai." Dit Pedro. "Ça arrive huit ou neuf fois sur dix."

"Eh bien." Bailla Scott, en s'étirant. "Je crois que je devrais y aller."

"Vous arriverez à descendre la montagne?" Demanda Pedro.

"Oui." Répondit Scott. "Mon Kadabra peut me téléporter en bas."

Il ouvrit une Pokéball, sortant le Pokémon Psy.

"Kada!" Remarqua le Pokémon psy.

"Tu peux me téléporter en bas de la montagne?" Demanda Scott.

Arjun et Pedro observèrent, alors qu'il disparut.

"Alors, où vas-tu d'ici?" Demanda Pedro.

"Sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Répondit Arjun. "J'ai un Match d'Élite Quatre."

Pedro ricana.

"Quoi?" Demanda Arjun.

"T'en as envie d'un rapide?" Dit Pedro, d'un air grognon. "Pour le bon vieux temps?"

Arjun soupira.

Ensuite, ils lancèrent tous les deux des Pokéballs dans les airs.

"Branche, en avant!" Cria Arjun.

"Tyranocif, en position!"

Les Pokémons des dresseurs émergèrent, en se fixant l'un l'autre.

"C'est parti!"

* * *

"Bon, je suis arrivé." Dit Lance, dans son téléphone portable.

Son Dracolosse avait atterri au centre de Sacrémenti, au milieu d'intérêt général de plusieurs observateurs.

Bien que Dracolosse commençait à devenir utilisé de plus en plus fréquemment par les dresseurs, ils étaient encore assez rare pour l'intérêt général.

"Joli Dracolosse, mon pote." Dit quelqu'un.

"Merci." Répondit Lance, en rappelant son Pokémon.

"Bon, je ne suis pas parvenu à le relocaliser sur une caméra." Dit Léo. "Mais, on ne peut pas attendre à ce qu'il passe quelque part devant une caméra. Tu pourrais avoir à faire une bonne enquête quelconque à l'ancienne."

"Oh joie." Murmura sarcastiquement Lance. "Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez excitante."

Il regarda autour du centre de la ville, en essayant de reconnaître n'importe qui.

"Je ne le vois nul part." Continua Lance. "Je vais continuer à chercher."

"Je vais t'envoyer une photo sur ton cellulaire." Dit Léo. "Ainsi, tu pourras te renseigner."

"Merci." Répondit Lance. "Si tu vois quoi que ce soit, informe-moi."

"Entendu." Dit Léo. "Bien que, tu pourrais vouloir réfléchir sur pourquoi il pourrait être à Sacrémenti."

Lance s'arrêta.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'un membre de la Team Rocket serait à Sacrémenti?" Se demanda-t-il.

"Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi." Dit négligemment Léo. "Tu le détermines, et tu vas le trouver."

Léo raccrocha.

Lance blasphémera furieusement, en attirant plusieurs regards étonnés des gens autour de lui.

Il les ignora, avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

* * *

Léo profitait de son café, lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

"Ouais." Dit-il, en répondant au téléphone.

Il siffla légèrement, tandis qu'un peu de liquide chaud se renversa sur sa jambe.

"Ouais, c'est encore moi." Déclara Lance, tandis que sa voix était entendue à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Écoute, tu pourrais me dégoter une liste d'abris connus de la Team Rocket. Compagnies, gens, stands, planques, n'importe quoi."

"Eh bien, ne crois pas que tu auras de la chance sur les planques." Répondit sèchement Léo. "Ils les appellent comme ça pour une raison."

Il tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Une liste apparut.

"Eh bien." Répondit Léo. "Il y a un endroit."

"Je t'écoute." Dit Lance.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul abri connu de la Team Rocket à Sacrémenti. Les Fabricants de Verre Lampard Lampard et Lampard."

Lance approuva, même si Léo ne pouvait pas le voir.

"D'accord, je vais aller voir ça." Dit-il. "Merci du coup de main, Léo."

"Non, peut-être que je pourrais profiter de ma boisson sans être dérangé maintenant." Dit Léo, grognon.

Il entendit Lance raccrocher, et soupira.

Léo était sur le point de prendre sa boisson, lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Lance?!" Exigea-t-il. "Fiche-moi la paix."

Jim toussa à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"C'est Jim." Dit-il.

Léo grogna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je me demandais si tu avais découvert quelle était la chose que je t'ai envoyé." Dit Jim.

Léo grogna encore.

"Euh... C'est un émetteur." Répondit-il. "Ça envoie des ondes de signaux qui rendent les Munjas fous. Tu l'as arrêté, beau travail, l'affaire est classée. Aucun moyen de retracer celui qui l'a mis là."

"Euh... D'accord." Dit Jim, en semblant très surpris. "Euh... Merci."

Il raccrocha rapidement.

* * *

"Un entrepôt." Murmura Lance, alors qu'il s'accroupit au sommet du bâtiment devant le bâtiment des Fabricants de Verre. "Il fallait que ce soit un putain d'entrepôt."

Il ne voyait rien d'excessivement hors de l'ordinaire, tandis qu'il sortit son champ d'application et examina les lieux autour de lui.

"Aucun garde." Remarqua-t-il. "Pas un seul."

Alors qu'il continua à examiner la zone, il se concentra sur une des caméras de sécurité.

Et il pouvait voir que le câble entre eux avait été retiré.

"Et ça se complique." Réfléchit Lance. "Je présume que Vincent les a désactivés. Mais, pourquoi ferait-il ça, s'il s'agit d'un bâtiment de la Team Rocket. Il aurait pu demander sans doute à quelqu'un à l'intérieur de les désactiver pendant qu'il entre. Et ça, même s'il est au courant des logiciels de Léo."

En décidant qu'il n'allait pas obtenir les réponses assis sur un bâtiment devant l'entrepôt, il atteignit dans sa cape et retira son Grappin.

Un grappin standard lancé à partir du bout d'un petit pistolet. Soutenu par presque d'une centaine de mètres de câble en acier solide.

Le Maître Dragon cibla le toit de l'entrepôt de Fabricants de Verre, avant de tirer sur la détente.

Il le vit tirer à travers l'espace entre les deux bâtiments, avant de le sentir attraper quelque chose.

"Bingo." Murmura Lance, alors qu'il courra en avant et sauta du bâtiment, dans les airs.

Il appuya sur le bouton sur le côté de son Grappin, et sentit le câble le soulever.

Le Maître Dragon grogna tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur le côté du bâtiment, passant presque sa chaussure à travers l'une des fenêtres.

Heureusement, il réussit à s'abstenir de le faire, aplatissant son pied ainsi pour se reprendre sur le côté.

Les extrémités de ses bottes étaient soutenues par l'acier, et ainsi auraient cassé la fenêtre comme si de rien n'était rien. À la place, le côté de son pied laissa échapper seulement un coup sourd.

En poussant un soupir de soulagement, il réussit à se hisser sur le toit.

Alors qu'il tomba sur le toit en béton froid, il vit quelque chose.

Un homme, portant un uniforme de gardes de sécurité se trouvait sur le toit à côté de lui.

Néanmoins, Lance pouvait affirmer du petit tatouage sur son bras qu'il était un membre de la Team Rocket.

_"La plupart, sinon tous les membres de la Team Rocket ont un tatouage quelque part sur leur corps. Un Pokémon comme serpent la plupart du temps. C'est une marque pour les distinguer."_

Il reconnut vaguement la marque d'encre en tant que celle d'un Seviper.

Mais, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par ça.

Ce qui attira vraiment son attention, était le fait que le cou d l'homme avaient été brutalement cassé, la tête à un angle de cent quatre-vingts degrés.

"Alors, c'est là qu'ils sont allés." Murmura Lance.

Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier le pouls. Le garde était clairement mort.

En sachant qu'il avait besoin d'entrer à l'intérieur, Lance se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

Vincent frotta le sac de glace contre son œil.

"Tu m'as vraiment causé un tas de problèmes." Remarqua-t-il, à la fille qui lutta sur une chaise. "T'infiltrer ici, et tuer mon peuple."

Elle ne répondit, plutôt que de choisir de lutter.

"Je suis vraiment intéressé à savoir comment tu as réussi à t'infiltrer ici et à descendre plusieurs gardes armés de la Team Rocket. Heureusement que je suis arrivé, sinon tu aurais pu t'échapper."

Vincent s'accroupit pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"C'est une bonne chose que je porte toujours un sédatif dans ma poche lorsque j'en ai de besoin." Remarqua-t-il. "Sinon, tu aurais pu m'avoir tué aussi."

Même dans son état grandement affaibli, il pouvait voir qu'elle voulait le tuer. Elle voulait se libérer des cordes et casser son cou en deux.

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il avait été chercher plus de tranquillisants.

"Alors, qui es-tu?" Se demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

Vincent soupira, en secouant sa tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps ou la patience pour ça.

"Je vais te laisser un choix." Dit-il. "Soit tu parles, soit..."

Il fouilla dans la poche de son costume et retira le couteau courbé qu'il gardait là. Ça avait été le cadeau de quelqu'un de proche pour lui. Ça avait été fabriqué à partir de griffes de Dimoret, et était extrêmement tranchant.

"Soit, je vais couper ta peau en tranche, un morceau à la fois." Dit sèchement Vincent. "Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et tu verras que je ne plaisante pas."

* * *

Lance arriva sur le palier de la partie intérieure de l'entrepôt. La zone principale, qui consistait un balcon, où il était debout, qui donnait sur une grande zone en dessous.

Dans la fosse, il pouvait voir un homme aux cheveux argentés debout autour d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui semblait avoir environ quinze ou seize ans. Même à cette distance, Lance pouvait voir qu'elle était attachée à une chaise et semblait être droguée.

Et l'homme tenait un couteau par-dessus elle.

En observant avec un intérêt presque repoussé, Lance vit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent marcher à grands pas derrière la fille.

Il se pencha et posa sa main sur ses épaules, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose dans son oreille.

Elle lutta pour s'échapper...

Et l'homme l'atteignit et la poignarda dans l'œil gauche avec son couteau courbé.

Le cri résonna autour du bâtiment, entraînant Lance à se dérober.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés n'avait cependant pas fini.

Il continua à tourner et à tirer avec son arme, jusqu'à ce que...

Lance était très content qu'il n'ait pas mangé récemment à ce point.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il retire les restes fracassés de son œil.

Le Maître Dragon n'avait pas un estomac particulièrement faible, mais la vue d'une jeune fille de seize ans ayant un de ses yeux retirés aurait donné mal au cœur à n'importe qui.

Ensuite, Vincent descendit le couteau, la matière de l'œil toujours embrochée au bout, et le plaça près de sa bouche.

Alors qu'il força la lame dans sa bouche, il massa également sa gorge, en s'assurant qu'il descendit doucement.

Lance avait le haut-le-cœur...

Et Vincent se retourna, en regardant d'où venait le bruit.

"Merde!" Murmura Lance, alors qu'il se retourna, dans le but d'échapper à la lumière qui coula à travers la fenêtre derrière lui.

"Qui va là?!" Hurla Vincent.

Il se retourna vers la fille.

"Désolé, amour." Murmura-t-il. "Mais, je crois que j'ai une nouvelle proie. Ciao."

Lance vit son ennemi ratisser con couteau à travers sa gorge, et l'énorme vague de sang se déverser sur sa poitrine.

"Fils de..." S'écria-t-il.

Il pouvait entendre les sons de la fille mourir sous lui.

Et ce qui le contraria vraiment est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver.

Lance grinça des dents, tandis qu'il se leva, et sauta du balcon.

"Tu me veux, Kamon!" Hurla-t-il. "Me voilà. Viens me chercher!"

* * *

**Lance et Marion, eh bien dis donc.**

**Pedro n'est pas celui qu'on pensait finalement. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.**

**Je savais que Vincent était un salaud, mais pas à ce point là.**

**Qui peut bien être la fille que Vincent a assassiné?**


	56. Le Chasseur Et Le Chassé

Chapitre 56. Le Chasseur Et Le Chassé.

* * *

_Résumé. L'Ecrapince de Sacha a réussi à battre le Galeking de Pedro dans un concours bien combattu. Pedro a ensuite donné l'Emblème Résolution à Sacha pour l'avoir battu. Pendant ce temps, Léo est entré en contact avec Lance, qui a dit que Vincent était à Sacrémenti. Lance s'est immédiatement dirigé là-bas, traquant un abri de la Team Rocket dans un entrepôt. À l'intérieur, Vincent a torturé quelqu'un. Alors que Lance l'a découvert, Vincent a tué la jeune fille. Un Lance agacé sauta pour défier Vincent..._

* * *

"Très bien, Kamon." Répéta Lance, alors qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol. "Me voilà."

Il n'entendit rien pendant un moment.

Ensuite, un rire sadique résonna à travers la grande zone vide, envoyant des frissons dans le dos de Lance.

"Tiens, tiens." Remarqua Vincent, alors qu'il sortit de l'ombre. "Je me demandais combien de temps ça allait prendre avant que je te retrouve."

Lance se leva, en voyant que Vincent Lança son couteau dans les airs, en attrapant la poignée dans sa main avec chaque lancer.

"Tu me surprends." Dit furieusement Lance. "Lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, tu n'étais qu'un dresseur malavisé. Aujourd'hui, tu es un grand manitou dans la Team Rocket et un meurtrier."

Vincent sourit.

"Oh franchement, Lance." Dit-il. "Tu crois que je suis un meurtrier?"

"Je ne le crois pas." Renvoya lance. "Je le sais."

Il fit signe vers la fille sur la chaise.

"Je t'ai vu la torturer et la tuer."

Vincent claqua sa langue.

"Tu n'as pas la moindre idée dans quoi tu viens de tomber, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il.

"Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'éclairer alors." Répliqua Lance, à peine en état de tenir sa rage en échec.

"Je vais faire plus que ça." Dit paresseusement Vincent. "Je vais te raconter une petite histoire. Juste pour le bon vieux temps."

Il racla sa gorge, avant de commencer à parler.

"Comme tu le sais déjà, je suis parti avec mon objectif d'abattre la Team Rocket. Je me fichais de devenir fort ou puissant. Je voulais simplement écraser ces salauds. Néanmoins, j'ai rapidement réalisé que j'avais besoin de cette puissance pour m'attaquer à eux. Et la puissance n'est pas facile à trouver. Quand je t'ai affronté à Acajou, tu m'as montré que tu étais à des années-lumière loin de moi. Alors, j'ai réévalué mes méthodes d'entraînement."

"Les années-lumière ne sont pas une mesure de distance." Murmura Lance. "Mais du temps."

"Peu importe." Répondit Vincent, agacé d'avoir été interrompu sur quelque chose de si banal. "À ton insistance, je me suis entraîné dans l'Antre du Dragon. J'ai été là pendant un mois, avant que je me dirige vers Kanto."

Les yeux de Vincent scintillèrent avec quelque chose.

"Ensuite, lorsque je voyageais sur les Îles Sevii, j'ai trouvé mon père."

Lance ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

"Il avait quitté l'arène de Jadielle quelques années plutôt et s'entraînait dans les montagnes." Dit Vincent. "Je l'ai rencontré, et j'ai réalisé que tout, chaque raison pour laquelle je suis devenu un dresseur était pour la mauvaise raison. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui devait être détesté. En fait, il était à ma recherche. Il m'a offert un rameau d'olivier, et je l'ai pris. Cependant je pourchassais dans l'ombre les organisations à travers les ombres dans l'espoir de les vaincre."

Vincent sourit à lance.

"Mais, c'est quelque chose que je suis certain que tu peux comprendre."

"Excuse-moi?" Répondit Lance.

"Avoue-le." Rompit Vincent. "Maintenant, tu fais la même chose aux Coppingers que j'ai fais à la Team Rocket. Tu es aussi méchant que je le suis."

Lance le foudroya à nouveau du regard.

"Je ne l'ai pas tué." Cria-t-il, en pointant la fille avec la gorge fendue. "Un humain innocent."

Vincent ricana.

"Définit humain." Dit-il. "Et avant que tu commences à balancer des accusations, tu voudrais peut-être tenir compte des faits."

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une télécommande.

"Que la lumière soit." Ricana Vincent, en agitant le morceau de plastique.

Il appuya sur un bouton, allumant les lumières.

* * *

Lance était sous le choc de voir plusieurs corps autour de la zone, portant tous des uniformes de garde de sécurité.

"Tu crois qu'un humain innocent aurait pu faire ça?" Demanda Vincent.

Lance regarda autour de lui, en voyant la plupart, si ce n'était pas tous, des corps exposaient plusieurs blessures à celle sur le toit.

Alors qu'il continua à examiner la pièce, il vit qu'il y avait également des douilles d'obus sur le sol.

"Dix gardes de sécurité armés." Dit amèrement Vincent. "Tous des agents opérationnels de la Team Rocket. Et cette innocente fille les a déchiquetés comme s'ils étaient du beurre."

Il secoua sa tête.

"J'ai vu la vidéosurveillance." Continua Vincent. "Des balles ont rebondis d'elle."

"Alors, comment se fait-il que ton couteau l'a tué?" Demanda Lance, curieux malgré lui.

Vincent lança la lame dans les airs.

"Ce n'est pas une arme ordinaire." Répondit-il, nonchalamment. "Ce couteau est une arme qui a vécu depuis des siècles. C'était une arme qui a été créé par un guerrier saint afin d'arrêter ceux qui mettent en danger le monde libéré. Il a été fabriqué à partir de la griffe d'un Dimoret pur, trempé dans la lumière de Cresselia et gravé avec les mots d'Arceus."

Il essuya le sang de la lame.

"La légende raconte que cette arme tuera n'importe quoi. Que ce soit un humain, un Pokémon, un Demi-dieu."

"Alors, comment l'as-tu obtenu?" Demanda Lance, la curiosité le surmontant.

"C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de quelqu'un." Répondit Vincent.

"Tu te fiches de moi." S'écria Lance. "Qui offre ça comme cadeau?"

"Quelqu'un qui m'aimait assez pour me dégoter un objet si rare." Répliqua Vincent. "Quelqu'un qui..."

Il se replia.

"Tu as un secret." Remarqua Lance.

"Je suis un livre de secrets." Répondit Vincent.

Il éleva son couteau.

"Malheureusement, un que tu ne liras jamais." S'écria-t-il, en fonçant en avant.

* * *

Lance passa immédiatement en mode défensif, en reculant loin du coup, ce qui l'aurait ouvert immédiatement.

Pas découragé, Vincent continua son agression avec le couteau, en essayant de faire son mieux pour éliminer Lance avec l'arme.

Tandis qu'un autre coup navigua large, Lance l'expulsa avec ses bottes à embout d'acier et réussit à attraper Vincent par la jambe.

L'administrateur de la Team Rocket cria de douleur, avant de s'abaisser et de viser la jambe de Lance.

Heureusement, il réussit à l'éloigner, avant que la lame piquante le couper à travers la jambe de son pantalon.

En essayant toujours de le tuer, Vincent frappa à nouveau, cette fois en coupant dans le bras de Lance.

Le Maître Dragon rugit de douleur. Il avait été poignardé auparavant en travaillant pour les G-mens, mais cette fois c'était différent. Tout son bras était engourdi à partir du point où la lame l'avait coupé, au bout de son épaule.

"Est-ce que tu ressens la puissance?" Siffla Vincent. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec une lame comme ça? Certainement rien de différent de moi."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Exigea Lance.

"Parce que, toi et moi ne sommes pas si différents." Dit froidement Vincent, alors que Lance essaya de masser certaines sensation à l'arrière de son bras.

"Je ne suis rien comme toi." Insista Lance.

"Tout le monde à un côté obscur à l'intérieur." Remarqua Vincent. "Peut importe à quel point tu essaies d'être pur, chaque humain est capable de commettre un acte d'atrocité."

Lance ouvrit sa bouche pour argumenter, avant que Vincent décide que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

"Ça devrait t'y faire réfléchir." Dit Vincent, avant de se précipiter en avant.

Sans réfléchir, Lance feinta sur le côté, alors que le couteau de Vincent ratissa dans les airs, en perçant le point où il se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

Ensuite, le Maître Dragon attrapa le poignet de Vincent et le tordit.

Il entendit le couteau faire du bruit sur le sol et, le poussa instinctivement loin dans l'ombre.

"J'aimais ce couteau." Siffla Vincent, tandis qu'il renvoya son crâne s'écraser dans le nez de Lance.

Lance recula dans la douleur, le coup cinglant repoussant sa tête.

Vincent le lança sur le sol, le bruit sourd du sol de l'entrepôt entraînant plus de douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Ensuite, un pur instinct de survie pris le relais.

Lance tendit ses jambes en arrière et les envoya s'écraser dans l'estomac de Vincent, le repoussant.

Le temps gagné était suffisant pour se relever.

Et une fois que ça arriva, Lance se dirigea vers son adversaire.

Il écrasa son poing sur le côté de la mâchoire de Vincent, déterminé à causer autant de douleur que possible.

Cependant, plutôt que d'être étourdi par le coup, Vincent réussit à s'échapper, et à fixer Lance à travers le terrain.

"Nous n'allons pas régler ça sous peu." Remarqua-t-il, nonchalamment. "Pas comme ça."

Avec un sourire presque nonchalant, il sortit une Pokéball.

"Tu crois toujours pouvoir me battre?" Nargua Vincent.

* * *

Lance essuya le sang de son visage, et retira une de ses propres Pokéballs.

"Je sais que je le peux." Répondit-il. "Et je vais te réduire en poussière."

Vincent lança une Pokéball, envoyant son premier choix.

"Farfuret, à toi de jouer!"

Le Pokémon Grifacérée émergea, en aiguisant ses griffes l'une sur l'autre.

"Farfu!" S'écria-t-il.

Lance soupira.

"Amateur." Remarqua-t-il, alors qu'il lança une de ses propres Pokéballs dans les airs. "Leviator, en avant!"

Le Leviator Rouge de Lance émergea de sa Pokéball, remplissant presque toute le terrain.

Le Pokémon Terrifiant rugit à Farfuret, pas impressionné par son adversaire.

"Tu devrais montrer un peu de respect." Remarqua Vincent. "Sinon, je peux t'en apprendre un peu."

Lance l'ignora.

"Leviator, Draco-Rage." Ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon de type eau et vol ouvrit ses mâchoires, relâchant un puissant souffle de flammes rouges vers Farfuret.

"Esquive." Ordonna Vincent.

Avec une vitesse incroyable, Farfuret s'élança sur le côté, esquivant le souffle.

"Réplique avec ton attaque Laser Glace!"

Le Pokémon de type ténèbres et glace ouvrit ses mâchoires, en tirant un éclat d'eau froide congelée vers Leviator.

Le grand serpent rouge ne sembla même pas ressentir l'attaque.

"Tu oublies que mon Leviator est principalement de la conviction du type eau." Remarqua lance. "Un mouvement de type glace ne va même pas lui laisser une marque."

"Je sais ça." Dit froidement Vincent.

Il caressa son menton.

"Farfuret, utilise l'attaque Tranche-Nuit!"

Le Pokémon Grifacérée rebondit du sol en avant, les griffes lustrées avec une féroce énergie noire.

Leviator rugit d'indignation, tandis que l'attaque parcourra ses écailles.

"Tut tut tut. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver?" Demanda Lance. "Est-ce que tu essaies de découvrir et de tester les forces de mon Leviator? Parce que, c'est un effort vain."

"Ça ne te ferai pas de mal de prendre un peu d'humilité." Murmura Vincent.

"Je conserve mon humilité pour ceux qui le méritent." Répondit Lance.

Il regarda Farfuret.

"Leviator, lance l'attaque Saumure!"

Le Pokémon terrifiant ouvrit sa bouche, relâchant plusieurs puissantes balles comme souffles d'eau de l'intérieur de la gueule ouverte.

Farfuret siffla de douleur, alors qu'ils se déchirèrent dans son petit corps noir, lui causant une énorme quantité d'inconfort.

"Farfuret!" Interpella distraitement Vincent. "Lance l'attaque Vibrobscur et vise le visage!"

Le Pokémon Grifacérée éleva ses deux griffes, relâchant un puissant souffle gicleur énergétique noir dans les airs.

Alors que Vincent l'ordonna, le souffle se caréna directement dans le visage de Leviator, entraînant un rugissement de colère vicieux du Pokémon shiny.

Lance grimaça, tandis qu'il reconnut la douleur dans la quelle se trouvait son ami. Il y avait une brûlure sous ses yeux, grâce à l'attaque bien placée.

"N'en restons pas là plus longtemps qu'il le faut." Exhorta désespérément le Maître Dragon. "Leviator, utilise l'attaque Queue De Fer!"

L'énorme queue du serpent rouge commença à briller avec une lumière blanche qui était en contraste de la teinte rouge de ses écailles.

En se balançant avec le lourd appendice, Leviator visa Farfuret, réussissant un coup direct.

"Far!" S'écria le Pokémon Grifacérée, l'angoisse dans sa voix un signe évident que la douleur qui avait été infligé par l'attaque super efficace du Pokémon de Lance.

"Et maintenant, attaque Vibraqua!" Ordonna Lance, déterminé d'achever le Pokémon avec des convictions de type ténèbres et glace.

Son Leviator rugit, avant d'ouvrir les mâchoires, qui semblèrent méchantes, aussi grandement qu'elles le pouvaient. Ensuite, il commença à créer, à l'intérieur de la gueule, une orbe bleue rayonnante énergétique pure, qui déchira comme l'eau.

"Feu!" Ordonna le dresseur aux cheveux de flammes.

Le Pokémon Terrifiant balançant son épais cou musculaire, avant de pousser l'attaque dans les airs, s'expédiant puissamment de ses mâchoires.

"Détruit-la avec Tranche!" Hurla Vincent.

Son Farfuret bondit, en abattant ses griffes dans l'orbe vagabonde, qui rugit dans les airs avec toute la puissante et la grâce de l'eau courante.

Alors que l'eau latente coula sur le sol, l'orbe se brisa au milieu de son vol.

Lance grimaça. Le Farfuret s'avérait être un adversaire coriace.

"Très bien, Leviator." Interpella-t-il, en repensant à sa stratégie. "Attaque Danse Pluie."

Le Pokémon de type eau et vol commença à briller avec une puissante lumière bleue, une lumière qui continua à vrombir, avant d'être dirigée dans les airs de l'arène de combat improvisé.

Il aurait continua s'élever, si le plafond ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Ensuite, il commença à se transformer et à muter lentement en un nuage noir qui lorgna étrangement par-dessus les deux Pokémons combattants.

Ensuite, il commença à les doucher avec d'énormes gouttes de pluie.

Ça ne dérangea pas Leviator, un Pokémon habitué à de l'eau bien pire que ça, mais Farfuret sembla légèrement inconfortable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'accomplir maintenant?" Demanda Vincent.

Lance sourit.

"Leviator." Répondit-il. "Est un Pokémon de très nombreuses capacités spéciales et uniques. Pour commencer, il est l'un des rares Pokémon eau qui peuvent faire ça."

Il toussa, en raclant sa gorge.

"Attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Vincent soupira, alors que le corps de Leviator commença à craquer avec de l'électricité. Ensuite, le Pokémon Terrifiant laissa tomber le puissant souffle d'électricité statique dans les airs et observa tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur Farfuret, électrocutant le Farfuret déjà trempé et affaibli.

Avec un hurlement désespéré d'agonie, le Pokémon de type ténèbres et glace s'écrasa sur le sol dans la défaite, incapable de continuer.

"Fatal-Foudre ne rate pas sous la pluie." Remarqua Lance. "Comme Blizzard dans une tempête de neige."

* * *

Vincent rappela son Farfuret.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Farfuret." Commenta-t-il à la Pokéball, avant de la rétrécir et de la placer avec les autres.

"Ça m'étonne." Commenta Lance. "Tu n'as pas l'air de ce genre."

"J'ai vraiment adhéré sur ce que tu m'as dit." Remarqua Vincent. "Alors, ce que tu dois dire, c'est que je ne suis pas comme la moyenne des membres de la Team Rocket. Utilisant leurs Pokémons comme un moyen à une fin."

Il cracha sur le sol.

"Tu as raison." Dit vicieusement Vincent. "Je ne suis pas comme eux. Jamais je ne le serai. Et je ne compte pas l'être."

"D'accord." Répondit Lance, un peu surpris. "Je vais tout de même t'aplatir cependant. Amoureux de Pokémons ou pas."

"Alors, tu vas devoir faire un peu mieux que ça." Répondit Vincent, en lançant une autre Pokéball dans les airs. "Et pour ton information, ce nuage de pluie sera une chose bidirectionnelle."

Un étrange Pokémon dont Lance n'était pas familier émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche. Il en avait vu un avant cependant, mais pas depuis que Tanguy était mort.

"Un Magnezone?" Demanda-t-il.

"Exact." Répondit Vincent.

Le Pokémon de type acier et électrique bourdonna comme réponse.

"C'est rare." Commenta Lance. "Mais, je vois ce que tu comptes faire. Correspondre un Pokémon avec une faiblesse contre l'électricité avec un type électrique. Tu crois que tu es le seul qui a déjà essayé de faire ça?"

Vincent ouvrit sa bouche, dans une fausse surprise.

"Oh non, tu as découvert ma stratégie rusée." Dit-il, sèchement. "Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant?"

Lance rappela son Leviator.

Ce qui était inquiétant, c'était que Vincent ne semblait pas être trop découragé par le changement.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête?"_ Se demanda Lance dans sa tête, alors qu'il prit la prochaine Pokéball, et envoya son Libegon.

Vincent racla sa gorge.

"Alors, tu as fait appel à un type sol." Remarqua-t-il. "Je vois ce que tu essaies de faire."

Ensuite, il dit la prochaine partie dans un réarrangement sadique de ce que Lance lui avait dit quelques moments plutôt.

"Tu crois que tu es le seul qui a déjà utilisé un Pokémon avec l'avantage du type contre un Pokémon avec une incroyable faiblesse à ce type?"

Lance l'ignora.

"Tu as déduit que ma stratégie serait d'électrocuter ton Leviator à se soumettre." Commenta Vincent. "Mais, tu ne pouvais avoir plus tort. J'ai spécifiquement appris ce mouvement à mon Magnezone pour cette situation précise."

"Alors utilise-le." Dit Lance, agacé. "Et arrête de continuer sur ça."

Vincent ricana, avant de regarder son Magnezone.

"Je suis vraiment navré de te faire faire ça." Dit-il. "Mais, attaque Explosion!"

"Explosion?!" S'écria Lance, alors que le Pokémon Aimant commença à rayonner avec une lumière blanche.

* * *

Ensuite, le Maître Dragon et son Libegon furent envoyés s'écraser dans les airs par la force de l'énorme explosion énergétique qui émergea du Pokémon de type électrique et acier.

Lance s'écrasa dans un conteneur d'expédition. Son Libegon dans un mur.

Mais, tandis que les restes de l'attaque se dissipèrent, il pouvait voir Vincent rappeler le Pokémon Aimant dans sa Pokéball.

Il examina rapidement le sol, en cherchant de quelque chose.

Un coup d'œil d'angoisse rapide passa sur son visage lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas.

Mais, alors que Lance commença à bouger, il décida de réduire ses pertes.

Tandis que le dresseur d'Ébenelle commença à retrouver sa maîtrise de soi, Vincent se retourna et se dirigea vers l'une des grandes fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

Ses sens revenant à lui, Lance entendit l'écrasement de verre brisé.

"Bordel." Murmura-t-il, en regardant vers le Pokémon de type dragon et sol qui était inconscient à proximité.

Il éleva l'orbe rouge et blanche dans sa poigne tremblante.

"Li... Libegon retour." Interpella lance, ses dents tremblant toujours de la puissante Explosion qui les avaient presque achevés, lui et son Pokémon.

Le Pokémon Mystique fut aspiré dans la Pokéball, via la lumière rouge.

Il se retourna ensuite vers l'endroit où Vincent avait disparu par la fenêtre, en se rendant compte que le poursuivre était un exercice vain.

"Merde." Répéta-t-il, en donnant des coups de pied sur le sol avec une de ses lourdes bottes.

Il était surpris d'entendre un petit bruit claquant.

Lance réalisa que sa vision revenait rapidement à la normale en baissant les yeux. Les différents objets autour de la pièce restèrent encore immobiles pour la plupart du temps désormais.

Et il se pencha et prit ce qu'il présuma que Vincent recherchait.

"Joli couteau." Murmura Lance.

Il éleva la poignée dans sa main gantée, en se demandant si ce que l'exécutif de la Team Rocket a dit à ce propos était vrai.

Il y avait certainement plusieurs marques dessus. Et il sembla être fait de la griffe d'un Dimoret.

"Hmmm." Murmura Lance, en le mettant à l'intérieur de sa cape. "Je vais devoir le faire examiner à un certain moment."

Il regarda ensuite vers l'endroit où la jeune fille était sur la chaise.

Son cœur s'effondra, alors qu'il s'approcha pour la regarder.

"Pauvre salope." Remarqua Lance, alors qu'il l'examina.

Elle semblait porter une sorte de costume d'agression noir, qui, lors de son contact avait été révélé être fait de cuir.

"Maintenant, ça va simplement trop loin." Murmura Lance. Il se souvenait des incidents l'an dernier impliquant Apex.

Il éleva une main et brossa les cheveux de son visage ensanglanté, en grimaçant involontairement lorsqu'il vit son orbite de l'œil vide.

"Salaud malsain." Murmura Lance, alors qu'il sortit son téléphone portable et prit une photo.

Il l'envoya ensuite à Léo, avant de composer son numéro.

* * *

"Oh non!" S'écria Léo, en voyant la photo flasher sur son écran. "Pas elle."

"Tu la connais?" Demanda Lance.

"Elle s'appelle Cindy." Répondit Léo. "Cindy Flare. Elle nous a récemment rejoint après une attaque contre elle, et deux autres sur l'Île de l'Évolution."

Lance s'arrêta.

"Et elle nous a aidé dans le combat contre les Coppingers sur le Plateau Émerillon l'an dernier."

"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part avant." Avoua Lance. "Alors, elle est avec nous?"

"Ouais." Répondit Léo. "Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était basée sur l'Île de l'Évolution, avec un de tes collègues d'homme de Johto."

"Qui?" Demanda Lance, surpris.

"Ari DeVarro." Répondit Léo. "Attends juste une seconde, je vais revenir en contact."

* * *

Le téléphone sonna, le tirant hors d'un profond sommeil.

"Mais qui est-ce?" Se demanda, alors qu'il tendit la main pour l'attraper.

Elle grogna en réponse, n'ayant clairement pas envie de se réveiller si elle devait le faire.

Ari le prit et appuya sur le bouton répondre.

"Allo." Dit-il. "Je ne suis pas intéressé à acheter quoi que ce soit."

"Ari." Répondit la voix de Léo. "Je ne vends rien. En fait, je t'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles."

Le dresseur de Rosalia se redressa.

"Oh mon Ho-oh, quoi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Cindy est morte." Répondit Léo. "Lance l'a retrouvée dans un entrepôt à Sacrémenti. Elle a été brutalement torturée."

Ari haleta, faisant presque faire une réaction différée comme réponse. Il réalisa alors qu'elle était couchée à côté de lui.

"C'est une plaisanterie?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant autour de lui. "Elle est juste à côté de moi. En train de dormir."

Léo bafouilla à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Excuse-moi!" S'écria-t-il.

"Écoute, nous sortions ensemble avant d'avoir rejoint les G-mens." Dit Ari. "Alors, je ne pouvais vraiment pas..."

"Ce n'est pas sur quoi je suis inquiet." Remarqua Léo. "Tu pourrais avoir des relations avec un Elekable pour tout ce qui m'importe. Alors, à qui est ce corps à Sacrémenti?"

"Est-ce que je peux régler ça demain matin?" Demanda Ari. "Je ne suis vraiment pas dans le bon état d'esprit en ce moment. On est au beau milieu de la nuit là où je suis."

Léo soupira.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Je serai de retour en contact."

Il raccrocha, laissant Ari confus.

* * *

"QUOI?!" S'écria Lance.

"Ouais." Répondit Léo. "Ça n'a aucun sens."

Lance entendit un bip.

"Attends une seconde." Dit-il. "J'ai un appel sur l'autre ligne."

Il changea la ligne.

"Allo."

Lance entendit la voix familière à l'autre bout.

"Hé, Lance." Dit Armand. "J'ai entendu dire que tu es près de l'endroit où je me trouve. J'ai besoin d'aide sur quelque chose."

Lance soupira.

"Ça peut attendre?" Demanda-t-il.

"En fait, ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée de faire ça." Répondit Armand. "Écoute, vieux, c'est important."

Lance soupira encore. Sa gorge commença à devenir douloureuse.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Je dois finir ce que je fais et ensuite je vais te retrouver."

"Merci, mon pote." Répondit Armand. "Je te verrai bientôt."

Tandis que le dresseur de l'Aura raccrocha, Lance retourna à Léo.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Demanda Léo.

"Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée." Répondit honnêtement Lance.

* * *

**On peut pas dire pour Lance que c'est son jour de chance.**

**Il semblerait que Vincent/Kamon est capable de respecter ses Pokémons maintenant, comme l'a fait Paul.**


	57. Portes Inouvrables

Chapitre 57. Portes Inouvrables.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance sauta pour affronter Vincent, qui s'amusait à dire le minimum. Alors qu'ils s'échangèrent des insultes verbales, Vincent révéla que son couteau était spécial. Il a ensuite tenté de tuer Lance avec lui, uniquement pour que Lance se libère. Sentant qu'il pourrait perdre, Vincent a défié Lance à un match. Le Leviator Rouge de Lance a battu le Farfuret de Vincent, avant que l'opérateur malin de la Team Rocket sortit son Magnezone, dont l'Explosion a éliminé le Libegon de Lance et a permis à Vincent de s'échapper. Lance et Léo ont découvert que la jeune fille que Vincent avait tué Vincent était Cindy, mais Ari annula cette théorie en leur disant qu'elle était avec lui. Lance a ensuite reçu un appel d'Armand, lui demandant de l'aide..._

* * *

Après avoir quitté l'entrepôt, Lance avait erré en léger état de choc pendant un moment, avant de réaliser ce qui devait être fait. Il avait passé quelques coups de fil, un à Armand pour arranger un lieu de rencontre pour eux, une salle à manger de vingt-quatre heures de l'autre côté de la bonne partie de Sacrémenti. Et il y avait également la petite matière de la blessure sur son bras, courtoisie de son combat avec Vincent, et le bout où son couteau avait taillé sa peau.

Le Maître Dragon s'était arrêté à un dépanneur du coin pour prendre un bandage et divers articles pour sa blessure du couteau.

Il était maintenant assis dans l'allée derrière le magasin, en grimaçant de douleur alors que le Métapore couvrit la blessure ouverte sur son bras.

"Fils de pute." Murmura-t-il, en atteignant le bandage. "La vie que je mène."

Lance enveloppa le bout de tissu autour de son bras, le resserrant. Le sang encore humide s'infiltrait déjà sur le bandage blanc comme neige.

En essayant d'être aussi prudent que possible, il se pencha sur la bande et retira un morceau, en l'attachant au bandage.

"Ce n'est pas parfait." Dit-il, tout haut. "Mais, ça a toujours été mon point faible à l'entraînement."

Il réussit à faire un petit sourire, en repensant à comment il avait échoué au Domaine Médical 101. Deux fois.

L'humeur légèrement jubilante de Lance s'évapora ensuite, alors qu'il se souvint comment Vincent s'était échappé à ses griffes.

"J'aurais du faire en sorte que Leviator l'attrape à la première occasion." Murmura-t-il. "Plutôt que de l'affronter."

En secouant sa tête, Lance se leva et étira son bras non endommagé.

"Alors, j'imagine que je devrais aller voir ce que veux Armand." Dit-il à personne en particulier.

Le Maître Dragon avait déjà alerté la police locale à l'abattoir à l'entrepôt, son premier appel d'affaire depuis qu'il avait quitté l'endroit, et pouvait entendre les sirènes de leurs voitures de patrouille hurler dans la nuit.

"Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire de lui." Murmura Lance, alors qu'il enveloppa sa cape autour de lui pour se réchauffer contre le ciel étoilé frisquet et se dirigea vers l'obscurité.

* * *

"Pourquoi ça a été aussi long?" Demanda Armand, tandis que Lance entra dans la salle à manger. Le dresseur vêtu en bleu était appuyé contre un siège en plastique rouge, les bras derrière la tête, en reposant sa cheville sur son genou. Son Lucario méditait sur le sol carrelé blanc, les yeux fermés.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre." Répondit sarcastiquement Lance. "J'ai du m'occuper d'un assassinat."

Armand éleva un sourcil.

"Je suis à la poursuite du Directeur de la Team Rocket, Vincent." Élabora Lance. "Je l'ai coincé dans un entrepôt pas très loin d'ici."

"Qui a-t-il assassiné?" Demanda Armand.

"Une fille appelé Cindy." Répondit Lance.

"Cindy Flare?" S'écria Armand.

"C'est ce qu'on croyait." Répondit Lance. "Mais, Léo est entré en contact avec quelqu'un qui a affirmé que Cindy était avec lui."

"Et alors?" Demanda Armand. "Nous avons des clones d'une fille de seize ans qui coure?"

Il devint soudainement pâle.

"Oh merde!" S'écria le gardien de l'Aura.

"Oh merde, quoi?" Demanda Lance.

Armand grogna.

"Il y a environ un mois." Dit-il. "Olly a été enlevé par des agents Coppinger. C'est comme ça que nous avons découvert que Harley Rocastle était toujours vivant. Quoi qu'il en soit, tandis nous avons entrepris de le récupérer, le trio d'Ari DeVarro, Cindy Flare et Arjun Patel ont également été impliqué dans un autre incident. Ils se sont réunis tous les deux, et..."

Il s'arrêta.

"Au fond, les Coppingers ont effectué quelques expériences sur Cindy, et elle a un pouvoir comparable à celle que Solidad a acquise des expériences semblables."

"Où est-ce que tu vas avec ça?" Demanda Lance. "Alors, il y a deux humaines superpuissantes qui courent maintenant?"

"Il pourrait y en avoir plus." Souligna Armand. "Qui sait depuis combien de temps ces jeux malades durent? Mais, ils ont peut-être conservé une partie de son ADN de son système et ont réussi à la cloner de ça."

"Et maintenant, nous passons dans le territoire de la Science-fiction." Grogna Lance, en grattant sa tête.

"Ils ont définitivement la technologie." Lui rappela Armand. "Je dirais que c'est inquiétant."

Lance secoua sa tête.

"C'est incroyablement inquiétant." Murmura-t-il. "Mais, ça explique bien des choses."

"Comme?" Demanda Armand.

"Vincent a dit que Cindy s'est fait tiré dessus à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle n'a rien ressenti." Continua Lance. "Et elle a fait un numéro aux gardes. J'ai vu la façon dont ils étaient déchiquetés. Comme du papier. C'était presque comme..."

Il avala, avant de racler sa gorge et de faire signe pour un peu de café.

"C'était presque comme s'ils avaient été exécutés avec de la machinerie lourde utilisée sur eux." Continua Lance.

"Écoute-moi, Lance." Dit Armand. "J'ai parlé à Cindy. Bien entendu, elles a quelques caprices discutables à sa personnalité. Mais, elle n'a pas..."

"Qui n'a pas de caprices discutables à leur personnalité?" Demanda Lance, de manière rhétorique.

"Mais, elle ne m'a pas frappé comme une tueuse assoiffé de sang." Répondit Armand. "En fait, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, elle semblait ne pas vouloir de cette puissance."

"J'imagine que ça pourrait être accablant." Dit Lance.

* * *

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la serveuse qui amenait du café, qui était négligemment versé dans une tasse hâtivement placée.

Lance lui sourit, avant de fouiller dans sa poche et de sortir quelques pièces lâchées. Il les laissa tomber dans son tablier.

"Merci." Dit-il, en se retournant vers Armand, alors qu'elle déambula loin. "Alors, nous disions que ça pourrait être accablant."

"Nous n'en avons aucune idée." Lui rappela Armand. "Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Solidad. La façon dont elle a été contrôlée pendant plus d'un an. Qui sait quels dégâts psychologiques ça a pu lui faire?"

"Elle semble relativement équilibrée." Souligna Lance.

"Et c'est quelque chose ce dont il faut remercier Olly." Souligna Armand. "Il semble avoir une influence apaisante sur elle. Je prie qu'elle ne se mette pas encore dans tous ses états."

"Encore?" Demanda Lance.

"Eh bien, tu sais ce que je veux dire." Répondit Armand. "Elle peut être violente et destructive."

"Comme n'importe qui." Lui rappela Lance.

"Ça me paraît juste." Avoua Armand. "Mais, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut faire ce qu'elle fait."

"Est-ce que ça t'inquiète?" Demanda Lance. "Le fait qu'elle ai cette capacité?"

Armand soupira.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit-il. "J'aimerais croire que ses intentions sont pures. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui ne s'installe pas tout à fait avec moi. Quelque chose à propos du fait qu'elle a travaillé pour les méchants pendant tout ce temps."

Lance semblait comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Armand éleva une main.

"Je sais que c'était contre sa volonté." Dit-il. "Mais, tu penses sincèrement..."

Armand s'arrêta.

"Ah, ça ne fait rien." Remarqua-t-il. "Je vais dormir là-dessus."

"Non, mon pote." Dit Lance. "S'il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète, alors..."

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit Armand.

Lance soupira.

"Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici?" Demanda-t-il.

Armand sourit.

"J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais." Répondit-il.

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir." Figea le maître Dragon.

Quelque chose se déclencha en suite dans son esprit.

"Dis, Armand." Dit Lance, en fouillant sa cape. "Tu sais une chose ou deux à propos des légendes des Pokémons, pas vrai?"

"Je ne suis pas un expert." Avoua Armand. "Mais, j'ai pris quelques éraflures de connaissance avec les années."

Lance retira prudemment et discrètement le couteau qu'il avait prit de Vincent et le plaça sur la table.

"Tu as déjà entendu parler de quoi que ce soit là-dessus?" Demanda-t-il. "Un gars dont je l'ai pris a prétendu qu'il était surnaturel."

"Surnaturel?" Répondit Armand, un peu surpris. "Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir."

Il tendit la main par-dessus du couteau, et ferma ses yeux.

Le gardien de l'Aura chantonna légèrement, en montrant Lance combien de concentration il mettait sur la tâche.

Ensuite, une lumière bleue claire commença à émaner sur la peau de la paume d'Armand.

Il toucha le couteau, avant de crépiter sauvagement.

Les lumières de la salle à manger commencèrent à scintiller, avant qu'Armand ouvre brusquement les yeux.

"Aïe!" S'écria-t-il, en bondissant, et en serrant son visage.

La serveuse regarda par là pour voir ce qui se passait. Lance remit rapidement le couteau dans sa cape, et se dirigea vers Armand.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda-t-il, en semblant inquiet. "Fais-moi voir."

Armand regarda, laissant Lance voir son visage.

Lance poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Je croyais que c'était pire." Dit-il, en voyant qu'un vaisseau sanguin avait éclaté dans l'œil d'Armand, laissant son œil gauche injecté de sang. Et un petit filet de sang coula de son nez.

"Une très mauvais migraine." Répondit Armand, alors qu'il prit une serviette de table et essuya son nez.

"Alors, qu'as-tu...?" Demanda Lance.

"Ne le demande pas." Répondit Armand. "Mais, oui, ce couteau n'est pas normal. Les révélations de l'Aura venant de ça sont hors du tableau."

"Alors, il a peut-être dit la vérité." Songea Lance.

"Où as-tu dégoté ça?" Demanda Armand.

"Vincent a tenté de me tuer avec ça." Répondit Lance. "Je voulais voir si c'était aussi important qui le prétendait."

Armand sembla comme s'il méditait là-dessus.

"En tout cas." Dit-il, en se levant. "N'était-ce pas la preuve?"

"Article quatorze, clause A." Répondit Lance. "À tout moment de leur choix, tout droit dit que les exécuteurs des G-mens ont le droit de confisquer les armes d'une origine possiblement surnaturelle."

"C'est une loi stupide et tu le sais." Murmura Armand.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui l'a mise." Dit Lance, en élevant défensivement ses mains.

"Tu en es sûr?" Demanda Armand.

"Ouais." Répondit Lance, en élevant un sourcil.

Il racla sa gorge, avant d'avaler rapidement la petite de café refroidissant en une gorgée.

"Alors, tu crois que nous allons finir par passer à la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir ici?"

"Tu es celui qui continue à changer de sujet." Dit nonchalamment Armand.

Il atteignit son chapeau, qui était accroché sur la chaise derrière lui.

"En tout cas, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

* * *

"Parfait." Murmura Lance, alors qu'ils quittèrent tous les deux la salle à manger.

Plusieurs énormes gouttes de pluie jaillissaient du ciel, les trempant presque avec une intention délibérée.

"Ah, ça va aller." Remarqua Armand, en sortant une Pokéball. "Il faut se téléporter d'ici de toute façon."

Il ouvrit l'orbe rouge et blanche, sortant un énorme Pokémon bleu foncé, avec quatre énormes jambes. Il y avait une croix argentée sur son visage, et un regard impassible.

"Metalosse." Interpella Armand. "Teleport!"

Les yeux du Pokémon Pattefer commencèrent à rayonner avec une énergie bleue pâle, qui commença lentement à se répandre, touchant Lance et Armand.

Ensuite, ils disparurent tous les trois.

* * *

Lance tomba sur ses genoux, en atterrissant sur la terre froide alors qu'ils réapparurent.

"Aïe." Murmura-t-il, en élevant sa main et en retirant une écharde d'elle.

Il regarda autour de lui, en entendant le grondement discordant de Metalosse atterrir derrière lui.

Lance vit également Armand assis sur le dos du Pokémon de type acier et psy, une jambe pendant par-dessus le visage de son Pokémon.

"Ça prend un peu de temps pour s'y habituer." Remarqua Armand, en sautant. "C'est différent pour chaque Pokémon. Un Alakazam l'apprend naturellement, alors ça peut être plus compétent. Ce n'est pas le cas pour un Pokémon comme Metalosse. Tu dois spécialement l'entraîner pour l'occasion."

"Je crois que je préfère voler." Dit Lance, en secouant sa tête.

Armand regarda autour de lui.

"D'accord, je crois que nous sommes en sécurité ici." Dit-il. "Je suis sur le point de te dire pourquoi je t'ai amené ici."

Le Gardien de l'Aura sorti la Pokéball, rappelant Metalosse.

"Très bien." Répondit Armand. "Ça a commencé il y a longtemps. J'étais sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

* * *

_Steven ne dit rien, en observant simplement, alors qu'Armand mesura et marqua pour les cinq prochaines minutes._

_Éventuellement, il leva les yeux, avec un sourire._

_"Je sais désormais où je dois aller." Dit-il, en élevant la carte, pour pointer le point entre les trois îles. "Le seul endroit où les intersections des trois îles se rencontrent. C'est là que je compte aller ensuite."_

_"Et où est-ce?" Demanda Steven, en regardant attentivement._

_Armand sourit._

_"Le Mont Anfor." Dit-il._

* * *

"Alors, nous sommes sur le Mont Anfor." Remarqua Lance.

"Ouais." Répondit Armand, alors qu'il commença à s'avancer sur l'herbe. "Mais, je suis déjà venu ici."

"Alors, pourquoi revenir?"

* * *

_"Tu ressens quelque chose, Lucario?" Demanda Armand, alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux à grand pas sur la pelouse._

_Le Pokémon secoua tristement sa tête._

_"Pas le moindre indice." Murmura Armand, en atteignant sa poche pour l'orbe dorée qu'il avait toujours. "Et ce truc ne fait absolument rien."_

_Il haussa les épaules, en regardant le ciel._

_"Peut-être que nous devons aller plus haut."_

_"Rarrgh!" Répondit Lucario, un peu __dédaigneusement. Il avait déjà élaboré que si ce qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas ici, c'était sans doute ailleurs._

_"Je sais." Dit Armand, en secouant sa tête. "Tu n'as besoin de me le dire."_

_Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le silence, tandis qu'ils commencèrent à grimper le côté de la montagne, prêt à essayer de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient._

* * *

"D'accord." Dit Lance, légèrement étonné. "Alors, encore combien de temps avant qu'on arrive?"

Armand roula ses yeux.

"Si j'ai bien jugé ça." Répondit-il. "Nous devrions être arrivés d'ici à ce que je termine mon histoire."

"Ça semble nonchalant, mais tout de même commode." Répondit Lance.

"Euh, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire." Contra Armand.

"Touché." Murmura Lance.

Lucario, les guida, ayant été relâché de sa Pokéball par Armand, en secouant sa tête avec surprise et confusion.

_"Les humains sont des espèces vraiment étranges."_ Remarqua-t-il.

* * *

_"J'ai quelque chose." Dit Armand, alors qu'il redressa sa tête._

_Son chapeau retomba sur sa tête, après un mouvement soudain, après le __brusque mouvement, entraînant une main rapide à s'élever et à le fixer._

_"Rargh!" Interpella Lucario, tandis que le Pokémon de type combat et acier point quelque chose sur le sol._

_Armand se pencha, en observant l'herbe._

_"Il n'y a rien là." Dit-il, légèrement surpris. "Tu ne perds pas ton jugement, pas vrai?"_

_Lucario lui fit un regard contrarié, avant de baisser une patte et d'écraser un poing sur le sol._

_Armand observa, avec un sourcil élevé, alors que le Pokémon Aura tira et déchira la terre mouillé et humide, __traînant plusieurs énormes morceaux avec de grands mouvements méthodiques._

_"Tu n'as pas enterré un os là, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Armand, en caressant son menton._

_Lucario grogna furieusement, mais choisit d'ignorer le sarcasme. __Il ne comprenait pas le sens des humains de ce qui s'était passé pour l'humour._

_À la place, il le tira du sol, élevant des tâches de poussière vers Armand._

_Le gardien de l'Aura ne mordit également pas à l'hameçon, en sachant que Lucario essayait simplement de le clôturer._

_"Ça ne marchera pas, mon ami." Remarqua-t-il, alors que Lucario finit de creuser._

_Le Pokémon Aura se leva par la suite, en souriant fièrement._

_Armand s'avança et baissa les yeux._

_Son espoir et son attente se dissipèrent, tandis qu'il vit une épaisse couche de poussière au fond du trou._

_"Où veux-tu en venir?" Demanda-t-il._

_Lucario murmura quelque chose à voix basse qu'Armand n'a pas très bien compris. Cependant, il ne pensait pas que c'était agréable._

_"Tu es assez morose depuis ces dernier temps." Remarqua-t-il._

_Lucario l'ignora, avant d'élever ses deux mains par-dessus le trou. Le Pokémon Aura réajusta alors sa visée, vers le trou._

_La détermination gravée sur son visage, le Pokémon de type combat et acier créa une petite orbe énergétique grise et bleue, qui jaillit en un vortex énergétique tourbillonnant qui était beaucoup plus petit que d'habitude._

_"Impressionnant." Commenta Armand, tandis que la faible attaque Dracochoc fit ressortir la saleté sombre dans les air. "Tu as le contrôle d'un Maître Lucario."_

_Lucario sourit sèchement, avant de faire un geste de la main qui suggéra une représentation d'arrogance._

_"Ouais, c'est ça." Dit légèrement Armand. "Dans tes rêves."_

_"Rarggh!" Renvoya Lucario._

_"Ok, je l'ai mérité." Répondit Armand, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. La connexion de l'Aura lui permit de comprendre Lucario dans une certaine mesure._

_Le Pokémon Aura pointa le trou, alors qu'Armand retira ses mains de ses poches et regarda le trou._

_"Bordel." Murmura-t-il._

_Un cercle de pierres dans le sol, parfaitement symétrique dans sa forme, était ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Gravé à l'intérieur de sa surface, se trouvaient plusieurs mots étranges._

_Le gardien de l'Aura ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire les mots, mais ils semblèrent être assez vieux. En fait, il pensait les examiner d'avantage, ça semblait être du Leric._

_"Du Leric." Dit Armand à lui-même. "Un langage un peu utilisé qui n'est pas vraiment parlé en dehors de certaines zones de Rhode."_

_Lucario haussa les épaules, clairement pas plus avancé._

_"Alors..." Dit sèchement Armand. "Combien de personnes que je connais parlent cette langue?"_

_Même tandis qu'il dit les mots à haute voix, il réalisa que les quelques personnes qui parlaient la langue n'étaient pas susceptibles de lui dire ce que ça voulait dire. Ils étaient difficiles à trouver et plus difficiles à convaincre._

_Il tapota sa joue avec deux de ses doigts, pour essayer de déterminer où aller à partir d'ici._

_Ensuite, sur un pressentiment, il tendit la main par-dessus la dalle de pierre. La surface inférieure de sa peau était d'environ huit pieds par-dessus la pierre étrangement gravée._

_Pourtant, il sentit quelque chose. Une étrange sensation bondit sur sa paume._

_En baissant la main, le sentiment devint plus fort._

_Il atteignit finalement aussi bas qu'il pouvait aller, en sentant quelques sensations extraordinaires passer, pas seulement par sa main, mais à travers son corps._

_En réalisant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, Armand se leva et descendit au-dessus de la pierre._

_Maintenant, les sensations commencèrent à résonner à travers lui..._

* * *

"Intéressant." Commenta Lance.

"Oui." Répondit Armand. "On se sent très bien. Comme boire dix Raichus Blancs, et avoir du sexe avec dix putain de femmes sexys différentes. Par la suite, manger quelques Rondelles d'Oignon avec de la sauce chaude au lit. Par la suite, avoir chacune de ces dix femmes descendre sur toi l'une après l'autre."

"C'est bon, hein?" Demanda Lance.

"Oh ouais." Dit Armand. "Mais, ce n'était pas toute l'histoire."

"Ça ne l'était pas?" Demanda Lance.

Lucario toussa, tandis qu'ils arrêtèrent tous les deux de marcher. Le Pokémon de type combat et acier pointa le sol, en leur montrant qu'ils étaient à la dalle de pierre.

Armand ferma les yeux, en souriant.

"Peux-tu le sentir?" Demanda-t-il, une nuance de joie sur le bord de sa voix.

"Euh... Non." Dit honnêtement Lance. "Maintenant, pour quelle raison m'as-tu traîné jusqu'ici?"

Armand sourit, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la dalle de pierre.

À chaque pas, son sourire s'élargit.

"Oh ouais!" Cria-t-il, tandis qu'il sauta dans le trou. "Je t'ai amené ici, parce que... Oh, tu vas le voir dans une seconde."

Son corps entier tremblant, Armand éleva lentement ses mains dans les airs.

Lance regarda autour de lui, en voyant une paire d'arbres devant le gardien de l'Aura. Ils étaient sur quoi Armand sembla se concentrer.

Ils ne semblaient pas être des arbres ordinaires. Ils étaient noirs et l'écorce sur eux était d'une couleur terne brillante. Sur leurs branches, il y avait aucune feuille à proprement parler, ce qui les rendit un peu sans attrait.

Ensuite, quelque chose émergea des paumes d'Armand.

Lance sauta en arrière, alors que l'énergie bleue pure de l'Aura éclata par-dessus la surface de l'herbe, rendant la rosée du matin scintillante dans la lumière.

Ensuite, il frappa la zone entre les deux arbres, créant un étrange portail énergétique.

Un portail qui vibrait avec l'énergie bleu foncé, tout autour de l'entrée, un intervalle de taille moyenne qui pourrait être assez grand pour que quelqu'un y entre s'il se penche.

"Voilà pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici!" Cria Armand, sa voix apparemment calme sur le rugissement de l'Aura. "Tu dois entrer par là. Si je bouge d'ici, alors il va se refermer."

Il soupira.

"Il ne devrait y avoir aucun risque à ça." Interpella Armand. "Entre là-dedans et tu iras bien. Tu ne seras pas blessé, je le jure."

"Comment sais-tu ça?" Demanda Lance.

"Parce que j'ai des images dans ma tête." Répondit Armand, les yeux étant presque recouverts par une étrange lumière blanche. "Fais-moi confiance!"

En faisant un pas en avant, Lance regarda le portail bleu.

"D'accord!" Cria-t-il, en courant et en plongeant dedans.

Alors qu'il disparut dans le trou de taille moyenne dans l'énergie bleu vibrante, quelque chose dans la poche d'Armand commença à brûler.

Il était surpris, alors que le gardien de l'Aura tenta de voir ce qui se passait.

Sa poche déchirée, l'orbe dorée se retira elle-même de l'intérieur.

"Quoi?!" S'écria Armand, surpris.

Elle flotta dans les airs, sans aide, avant de se diriger vers le portail.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Cria Armand, tandis que l'orbe dorée flotta à travers après Lance.

Ensuite, la seconde où elle disparut, le portail se referma.

Armand s'effondra sur ses genoux, toutes les puissantes sensations qui passèrent par son corps disparues et oubliées.

Il toussa violemment, en voyant plusieurs éclaboussures de sang apparaissent sur la pierre blanche pâle en dessous.

"Que se passe... t-il?!" Toussa-t-il, en se demandant où Lance avait disparu.

* * *

Inconnu pour lui, lui et Lucario étaient surveillés des arbres...

* * *

**De retour à la quête d'Armand.**

**Où Lance a-t-il disparu?**


	58. Des Mondes Bouleversants

Chapitre 58. Des Mondes Bouleversants.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance soignait ses propres blessures, et se dirigeait à la rencontre d'Armand dans une salle à manger, où le gardien de l'Aura a expliqué ce qui se passait. Ils sont allés tous les deux au Mont Anfor, où Armand et Lucario lui ont raconté leurs explications sur comment et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient atteint. Armand a montré à Lance un panneau de pierre lisse, qui a ouvert un portail. Armand a ensuite exhorté Lance de passer à travers la porte._

_Le Maître Dragon l'a fait, fonçant à l'intérieur. Ensuite, alors qu'il était parti, l'orbe dorée d'Armand le suivit cependant._

_À leur insu, quelqu'un les observait..._

* * *

Lance heurta durement le sol, de l'autre côté du portail.

L'herbe mouillé trempa instantanément ses vêtements, entraînant un frisson à se charger jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, avant de sentir quelque chose tomber sur le dos de sa tête.

Étonné, il se retourna et la sentit tomber sur l'herbe à côté de lui.

Lance tordit son corps, découvrant une petite orbe dorée posée sur l'herbe.

"Hein?" Demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!"

En tendant la main vers elle, ses doigts tendus, il fut surpris de la voir naviguer dans les airs et loin de lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Lance, alors qu'il se tordit pour voir où elle était allée.

Il la regarda nonchalamment flotter dans les airs, avant de tomber dans une autre main.

Le Maître Dragon regarda le personnage qui se trouvait devant lui. Un homme portant une cape. Il était à genoux sur le sol, la cape entourant la majeure partie de son visage. La seule chose qui était étendu était sa main qui tenait l'orbe, en la serrant entre ses quatre doigts et son pouce.

"Qui êtes-vous?!" Demanda Lance, légèrement confus.

Il eu à peine la chance de saisir la zone autour d'eux, mais ça semblait être identique au lieu précédent où il se trouvait, avant de sauter à travers le portail. Le paysage général semblait être le même, mais les couleurs étaient vivement différentes.

Ça remontait vraiment à loin depuis qu'il avait vu de l'herbe bleue, et des arbres avec des feuilles vertes fluorescentes.

"La question." Répondit calmement le personnage agenouillé sur l'herbe. "N'est pas qui je suis, mais plutôt, qui es-tu?"

"Je sais qui je suis." Répondit approximativement Lance. "Là encore, je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es. Alors, tu pourrais peut-être voir mon..."

Le personnage agenouillé sur l'herbe toussa, le réduisant au silence.

"Je sais aussi qui tu es." Dit-il. "Lance Stevens, le Maître Dragon. Tu sais que dans leurs environnements naturels, les dragons sont des Pokémons mythiques. Ils sont difficiles à attraper et à dresser, mais leurs puissances sont supérieures."

"Où veux-tu en venir?" Demanda Lance. "Et qui es-tu à la fin?"

Avec une intention lente, et possiblement menaçante, le personnage se leva et s'étira, dévoilant son visage au Maître Dragon. Un visage blanc pâle sous un choc de cheveux noirs de jais.

Mais le visage était familier. C'était un visage que Lance voyait à tous les jours lorsqu'il regardait dans le miroir. À l'exception de la teinte comme craie, et les quelques petites cicatrices qui entachèrent la peau.

"Tu... Tu es moi." Chuchota-t-il, surpris presque dans le silence.

La version plus Gothique de lui sourit.

"En fait, ce n'est pas le cas." Dit-il. "Tu t'appelles Lance. Je m'appelle Wataru. Je suis une partie de toi qui est créée chaque fois que tu prends une décision. Je suis ton opposé. Peu importe la décision que tu prends, je suis ce qui arrive dans le sens exactement opposé. Tu pourrais éventuellement me référer en tant que le côté plus négatif de toi."

"Intéressant." Répondit Lance. "Alors... Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Wataru sourit.

"Je suis ici pour savoir si tu es vraiment digne." Remarqua-t-il, en tendant la main et en craquant ses poings. "J'ai attendu pour faire ça depuis longtemps."

"Attends!" Cria Lance.

"Tu as tellement de questions." Dit Wataru. "Chacune d'elles aura sa réponse pendant que je teste la force que tu as recueilli. Nous allons savoir si tu es digne ou non."

Il plaça l'orbe dorée dans sa cape, avant de présenter la même main.

Dans sa paume, apparu une Pokéball noire et blanche.

"Un contre un." S'écria Wataru. "Tu es maintenant sous des conditions d'épreuve."

* * *

Lance n'était pas prêt à faire face aux conséquences de la défaite. Pas lorsqu'il ignorait ce qui se passerait dans ce cas.

Il tendit la main derrière son dos pour une Pokéball, avant de la lancer dans le ciel.

"Dracolosse, en avant!" Rugit-il, en envoyant le Pokémon de type dragon et vol.

L'énorme bête jaune foncée émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche, en bâillant légèrement. Ensuite, avec un signal d'intention, il tendit ses ailes jaunes et vertes à leur pleine taille et grogna à Wataru.

Wataru ne sembla pas très intimidé.

"Je savais que c'était ce que tu comptais faire." Commenta-t-il, nonchalamment.

La Pokéball noire et blanche dans sa main s'ouvrit, sortant une étrange énergie noire.

Alors que Lance observa avec intérêt, l'Énergie qui semblait décidément diabolique se forma en une forme.

Il avala, tandis que le Dracolosse noir émergea de l'énergie, en foudroyant son propre Dracolosse du regard.

"Tu as l'air surpris." Remarqua Wataru. "Mais, puisque je suis ton opposé, alors..."

"Tu devrais utiliser un Drattak dans ce cas." Murmura Lance.

Wataru ria.

"C'est vrai." Répondit-il. "Mais, j'imagine que les grands esprits se rencontrent."

Le Dracolosse de Wataru grogna d'accord.

"Alors, est-ce que nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses?" Demanda Wataru.

Lance expira, fortement.

"Bon, très bien." Remarqua-t-il. "Dracolosse, Dracogriffe!"

Le Pokémon Dragon éleva une de ses mains, en regardant ses griffes déjà pointues s'étendre avec une lumière blanche vibrante.

Wataru ne réagit pas, à l'exception d'un petit sourire.

Ensuite, alors que Dracolosse ratissa les griffes allongées à travers son nombre opposé, le Dracolosse Noir de Wataru disparut dans un fort craquement énergétique noire.

"Hein?!" S'écria Lance, surpris.

Wataru sourit, tandis que son Dracolosse réapparut au centre.

"Danse Draco." Interpella-t-il, négligemment.

Son Dracolosse se tendit, un barrage de flammes rouges et bleues dansant sur la surface de ses écailles, avant qu'il s'échauffe, en fléchissant les puissants muscles sur son cou.

Lance était légèrement inquiet à ce moment.

"Dracosouffle!" Cria-t-il, plus dans l'espoir qu'autre chose.

Son Dracolosse ouvrit ses mâchoires, expulsant un épais souffle énergétique vert vers le Dracolosse de Wataru, prêt à essayer de causer autant de dégâts que possible à l'autre Pokémon.

Mais, encore une fois, le Pokémon Dragon de Wataru disparut alors que l'attaque s'écrasa dans son corps, l'énergie explosa sans danger.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Hurla Lance. "Ce truc est impossible à toucher."

Wataru ne répondit pas.

Lance commençait vraiment à paniquer.

"Intéressant." Songea Wataru. "Tu ne peux pas voir ce qui est devant tes yeux."

Il diminua ses propres yeux vers Lance, qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise par le regard.

"Et pourtant tu étais celui qui a été choisi par le gardien de l'Aura."

Lance était piqué par les mots. Ou plus exactement, la signification derrière eux.

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!"_ Se demanda-t-il dans sa tête.

"Dracolosse, attaque Cru-Aile!" Ordonna Wataru, en sortant Lance de sa rêverie.

Le Pokémon de type dragon et vol fonça en avant, les ailes rayonnantes avec une brillante lumière blanche, qui se contrasta étrangement aux teintes noires mates sur ses écailles.

"Esquive!" Hurla Lance.

Mais, ça arriva trop tard, tandis que le Dracolosse plus fort écrasa les deux puissantes ailes dans le Dracolosse de Lance, entraînant un hurlement de douleur du Pokémon Dragon.

"Non!" Cria Lance. "Réplique avec ta propre attaque Cru-Aile!"

À ses mots, Dracolosse poussa ses propres ailes vers l'avant, en essayant de décrocher le coup sur le Dracolosse de Wataru.

Une fois de plus, l'attaque passa sauvagement à travers son corps, ne causant aucun dégât.

"Merde!" Rugit Lance.

Quelque chose lui vint ensuite à l'esprit. Quelque chose qui était là avant, mais qu'il ne lui était pas entré dans la tête avant.

Il sourit par la suite.

"Essayons ça alors." Dit-il. "Dracolosse, attaque Laser Glace."

Le Pokémon Dragon ouvrit lentement sa bouche, avant de créer une petite boule énergétique bleue pâle à l'intérieur de la gueule.

"Prêt..." Interpella Lance. "Et cible les ailes. Feu, maintenant!"

Dracolosse réajusta sa visée, et envoya le laser énergétique froid glacial dans l'herbe.

Tandis qu'il passa à travers le corps du Dracolosse de Wataru, il toucha les ailes du Pokémon Dragon...

Et le Dracolosse de Wataru hurla de douleur, alors que les deux appendices étaient congelés.

Il essaya désespérément de s'échapper de la glace, avant d'abandonner en tant qu'un mauvais travail.

Wataru essaya instantanément de retirer le regard sous le choc sur son visage, mais ça s'avérait être une tâche délicate.

Ensuite, il le remplaça par un sourire, avant d'applaudir.

"Félicitations." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu as réussi à résoudre ça."

"Toutes les attaques sur le corps passaient à travers." Dit nonchalamment Lance. "Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas le cas pour les ailes. Ainsi, j'ai découvert qu'elles n'étaient pas invulnérables."

Wataru éleva la Pokéball noire et blanche, rappelant son Dracolosse.

"Et avec cette observation, tu passes le test." Remarqua-t-il, en traînant à la Pokéball de disparaître dans les airs.

"Euh... D'accord." Répondit Lance, incertain quoi faire de lui.

* * *

Wataru le regarda.

"Maintenant." Continua-t-il. "Tu voulais savoir pourquoi tu es ici."

"Ça serait sympa de le savoir." Répondit Lance.

Wataru racla sa gorge, avant de regarder Lance.

"Très bien." Répondit-il. "Tu as été amené ici par un gardien de l'Aura, exact?"

Lance approuva.

"Armand." Répondit-il.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il est dit qu'un gardien de l'Aura emmènera quelqu'un ici." Continua Wataru. "Cette personne est l'Élu de l'Aura. Le gardien de l'Aura doit ouvrir la porte, pour que l'Élu de l'Aura puisse entrer ici."

"Alors, tu allais toujours apparaître à celui qui se présente?" Demanda Lance.

"Eh bien, il y aurait quelques différences esthétiques." Répondit Wataru. "Je n'ai peut-être pas été exactement de cette façon, ou même sous cette forme envers tous. Mais, je suis ici quoi qu'il arrive."

"Énigmatique." Murmura Lance. "Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici?"

Wataru atteignit son dos, et retira l'orbe dorée.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Lance.

"Des questions, des questions, des questions." Répondit Wataru. "Et pourtant, pas assez de réponses."

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'en donner." Exigea Lance.

"Tu es ici parce que le gardien de l'Aura t'a conduit ici." Répondit Wataru.

"Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question." Dit Lance.

"Mais, c'est ce que tu as demandé." Répondit Wataru.

Il regarda l'orbe dorée.

"Et ceci..." Répondit-il, doucement. "Est un récipient."

"Un récipient pour quoi?" Demanda Lance.

"L'essence." Répondit Wataru.

"L'essence?" Dit Lance, surpris. "L'essence de quoi?"

Wataru ne répondit pas pendant un moment, avant de sourire.

"De l'éternité." Dit-il, tout aussi doucement.

"L'essence de l'éternité?" Demanda Lance. "Quel genre de nom est-ce?"

"Je ne l'ai pas appelé comme ça." Répondit Wataru, en souriant légèrement.

Il détendit ensuite ses épaules, en soupirant.

"J'imagine que je devrais te dire adieu." Remarqua Wataru.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Lance. "Où vas-tu?"

Wataru sourit.

"En fait." Répondit-il. "Avant que je parte, j'ai un cadeau à t'offrir."

Il s'avança sur l'herbe vers Lance.

"Donne-moi ta main." Dit Wataru.

Lance éleva sa main, légèrement à contrecœur.

Wataru la pris dans ses deux mains à lui, avant de fermer ses yeux.

Lance fut surpris, alors que la lumière bleue commença à émaner autour de Wataru. Il la senti se glisser sur sa main et vers son bras.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Commença-t-il à demander.

Ensuite, aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, c'était fini.

Wataru leva les yeux, un faible sourire sur son visage.

"Savoure." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu as maintenant quelque chose qu'aucun autre humain dans le monde possède."

"Et de quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda lance, tandis que Wataru enleva ses mains de la main de Lance.

Le Maître Dragon était surpris de découvrir un grand tatouage passer par le dos de sa main, jusqu'à sa manche.

En élevant le tissu, il vit qu'il s'étendit jusqu'à son bras, s'arrêtant apparemment au bout de son épaule.

Wataru fit un clin d'œil.

"Tout le plaisir de la surprise est de le découvrir." Remarqua-t-il, avec un sourire. "Et, maintenant..."

Il tendit l'orbe dorée et la lança dans les airs.

Ensuite, alors que Lance la regarda suspendu toute seule dans les airs à quelques pieds par-dessus leurs têtes, Wataru commença à changer dramatiquement, laissant Lance sous le choc.

"Je te dis vraiment adieu." Remarqua Wataru. "Garde l'essence de l'éternité en sécurité. Et manipule-la avec soin."

"Hein?!" S'écria Lance, tandis que Wataru commença à se transformer en une épaisse énergie noire et blanche.

Il continua à observer, l'orbe passant d'une épaisse couleur dorée, à une orbe en verre transparent.

Il pouvait voir l'énergie noire et blanche tournoyer dans l'orbe de couleur transparente. Avec cette énergie, il y avait plusieurs tâches dorées qui étaient probablement des restes de la forme précédente de l'orbe.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Lance.

À ses mots, l'orbe tomba du ciel, tombant vers lui.

Lance tendit sa main, et l'attrapa dans l'une de ses mains gantées.

D'abord, il ne sentit rien de différent.

Ensuite, quelque chose le frappa carrément dans l'estomac, le projetant dans les airs.

Il haleta de douleur, avant de perdre momentanément connaissance.

* * *

Presque à l'instant, il revint à lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" Hurla-t-il, en commençant à revenir avec une frayeur.

"Lance!"

Le Maître Dragon regarda autour de lui, en voyant Armand courir vers lui.

"Que s'est-il passé?!" Demanda Armand, en s'agenouillant à côté de Lance.

"Je n'en sais rien." Avoua Lance, alors qu'il vit l'orbe transparente, avec l'énergie tournoyante noire, blanche et dorée à l'intérieur posée sur son estomac.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Se demanda Armand, en tendant une main.

"N'y touche pas!" Hurla Lance.

Armand s'arrêta, en retirant sa main.

"J'ignore ce que c'est." Dit Lance, un peu plus calme, tandis qu'il retira un de ses gants pour l'envelopper sur la main recouverte. "Alors, ce n'est certainement pas une bonne idée de..."

Il haleta, en prenant l'orbe dans sa main gantée, et en repoussant Armand avec l'autre.

"Pousse-toi!" Hurla Lance, en se jetant loin.

Et un énorme Ultralaser s'écrasa sur le sol où ils avaient été.

* * *

Si ça les avait touché, alors ils seraient morts tous les deux.

Cependant, les dégâts de zone leur entraînèrent, à tous les deux, un peu d'angoisse considérable.

Armand grogna de douleur, tandis que la chaleur latente brûla sur sa poitrine, en envoyant une partie de son veston et de sa chemise en flammes.

Surpris, il roula sur le sol, en essayant de l'éteindre.

Lance, d'autre part, avait atterri sur la blessure courtoisie du couteau de Vincent, l'ouvrant.

De plus, la chaleur l'avait brûlé à l'intérieur, lui faisant encore plus mal.

En serrant les dents, Lance se redressa pour voir d'où ça venait.

Il était un peu surpris de voir un énorme Drattak dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Se demanda-t-il, tandis qu'Armand réussit à éteindre le feu et à se redresser lui aussi.

Ils virent tous les deux que ce Drattak préparait un autre Ultralaser.

"Reviens!" Hurla Armand. "Fichons le camp d'ici!"

Lance sauta en arrière, en se tournant vers les arbres.

Armand en fit de même, en escaladant...

Seulement pour tomber sur un personnage colosse, qui portait un chapeau de cow-boy et un épais trench-coat brun. Il se sentit comme s'il était tombé sur un mur de briques, et de la même façon, s'il était allé s'écraser sur sol, en atterrissant sur ses fesses.

"Tiens tiens." Remarqua légèrement Dennis, tandis qu'il se pencha et prit Armand par la gorge avec une énorme main.

Armand était surpris par la démonstration de puissance par l'assassin Coppinger. Il n'était pas un gars lourd, mais il n'était pas léger non plus.

"Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis longtemps." Siffla Dennis, alors qu'il commença lentement à serrer sa poigne autour de la gorge d'Armand. "Mais, ça rend ça encore plus génial."

La couleur sur le visage d'Armand commença à changer, alors que les vis comme doigts s'enveloppèrent autour de son gosier et commencèrent à l'écraser.

* * *

Lance vit le Drattak dans les airs, et savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'échapper avec le Pokémon Dragon qui les observait.

"Libegon!" Hurla-t-il, en retirant une Pokéball.

Il appuya sur le bouton et la lança dans les airs.

"Attire l'attention de ce Drattak!" Ordonna Lance, alors que l'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrit.

Le Pokémon Mystique, ayant récupéré du dernier combat dans lequel elle avait été impliqué, émergea.

"Attaque Dracogriffe sur Drattak!" Hurla Lance.

Il se retourna ensuite pour voir où se trouvait Armand.

"Oh merde." Murmura Lance, alors qu'il vit le mastodonte étrangler le gardien de l'Aura.

Il cacha l'orbe dans sa poche, la tenant prudemment avec sa main gantée, avant de tendre la main vers son dos pour le couteau de Vincent.

De ce qu'il se souvenait à propos de Dennis, il était inutile de se jeter dedans au corps à corps.

Le Maître Dragon retira le couteau supposément mystique de derrière son dos, et fonça en avant.

* * *

Par-dessus eux, le Libegon de Lance vola vers le Drattak de Dennis, prêt à affronter le Pokémon de type dragon et vol, un Pokémon qui ne différait pas d'elle-même.

Le Pokémon Dragon avait concentré son attention sur Libegon, et sembla attendre une attaque.

Le Libegon de Lance coura en avant, ses ailes battant dans les airs avec des traits d'homogènes rapides, les griffes sur un de ses bras s'étendant et prêtes à décrocher un vicieux coup pénétrant.

Drattak vola paresseusement hors de portée de la frappe du Pokémon Mystique, avant de la frapper avec ses ailes.

Libegon rugit d'indignation, en sentant le coup.

Elle foudroya le Pokémon Dragon du regard, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son dresseur en dessous.

Voyant qu'il était un peu préoccupé, Libegon décida d'affronter Drattak de son plein gré.

En ouvrant ses mâchoires, elle éjecta un puissant souffle énergétique jaune et orange qui déchira dans les airs, coupant dans le corps de Drattak.

Avec un hurlement de douleur, la Drattak de Dennis, clairement prêt pour le châtiment commença à survoler vers elle.

* * *

Tandis qu'il sentit le pouls ralentir sous ses doigts, Dennis regarda dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il était sur le point de tuer.

"Peux-tu le sentir se précipiter vers toi?" Demanda-t-il, froidement. "La seule chose qui est inévitable dans la vie. Ça vient à chacun de nous. La tienne est juste plus tôt qu'à la normale."

Les yeux d'Armand étaient en train de devenir vides, mais tandis qu'ils le firent, Dennis pouvait voir quelque chose.

Il laissa tomber le Armand froissé sur le sol, et se retourna...

Juste à temps pour attraper le poignet de Lance dans sa main, alors que le couteau était sur le point de plonger dans et à travers sa gorge.

"On ne joue pas avec des objets pointus." Siffla Dennis, en expirant dans le visage de Lance.

Le Maître Dragon grimaça à l'odeur.

"Tu pourrais te faire mal." Dit Dennis, en tordant le poignet de Lance, ainsi le couteau tomba de sa poigne.

Le bout cogna sur le sol à leurs pieds.

"Salaud." Cria furieusement Lance.

Dennis sourit, tandis qu'il jeta lance sur la clairière, le regardant s'écraser dans un arbre.

Alors qu'il bondit de la surface en bois dure de l'écorce, quelque chose tomba de sa poche.

Dennis continua à sourire, tandis que la petite orbe transparente roula sur l'herbe. l'énergie spectrale noire et blanche à l'intérieur dansa autour des flocons dorés, faisant signe à lui.

"Et je vais simplement prendre ce que je suis venu chercher." Dit-il, froidement, tandis qu'il s'avança et sortit un tissu de sa poche.

Dennis se pencha et la prit, l'enveloppant dans le tissu.

"Non!" Cria Lance, en luttant pour se relever.

Dennis ria à la faible tentative du Maître Dragon de bouger, prenant clairement un moment pour savourer l'occasion.

Ensuite, quelque chose siffla dans les airs, manquant sa tête de peu, et claquant dans l'un des arbres avec un bruit sourd.

Dennis se retourna pour voir Armand à peine debout, son bras dans une position qui supposa qu'il avait lancé le couteau, appartenant anciennement à Vincent, vers Dennis.

Heureusement pour le Coppinger, dans son état affaibli, Armand n'avait pas été en état d'avoir la précision derrière ça, et il avait disparu au large.

"Manqué." Annonça Dennis, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de le dire.

Ensuite, Lance sauta, avec une démonstration presque surhumaine de force et de détermination, et plongea vers le tissu recouvrant l'orbe.

Il réussit à mettre la main dessus, en retirant le tissu, et en regardant le bout de tissu tombé sur le sol.

Avec son autre main, le Maître Dragon tâtonna pour l'orbe, ne réalisant pas que les yeux de Dennis étaient devenu blancs.

Alors que la peau nue sur les mains de Lance touchèrent l'orbe transparente pour la première fois, ses mains maintenant dépourvues de ses gants, il sentit plusieurs énormes chocs électriques éclatent à travers son système, avant que quelque chose frappe son esprit.

* * *

_Du feu descendit du ciel noirci, en tombant pour brûler le sol déjà brûlé. Il n'y avait pas d'herbe, il avait été brûlé. À la place, il n'y avait que de la terre fumante, une vue affreuse dans le meilleur des temps._

_Plusieurs piscines d'étrange énergie noire étaient dispersées avec modération à travers la terre autrement nue et sombre, où tous vibrèrent avec des sensations étranges à des moments aléatoires._

_C'était impossible à distinguer de si c'était la nuit ou le jour, mais il n'y avait aucune lune. Pas d'étoiles, rien qui suggéra que quelque chose baissa les yeux sur le peu qui restait en dessous._

_Et dans les dernières vues, il y avait quelque chose qui flottait impassiblement dans les airs, comme un serpent géant. Ce n'était pas clair ce qui était là, ce que c'était, ou qui. Mais, un sentiment imminent diabolique émana autour de ça._

_C'était la seule chose vivante autour de la scène._

_Alors qu'un regard proche le révéla, plusieurs squelettes, d'humains et de Pokémons couvraient chaque partie du sol, certains se carbonisèrent par la pluie de feu, certains brisés par d'autres méthodes inconnues._

_Et dans l'ensemble, il y avait un petit rire en arrière-plan..._

* * *

Il reprit ses esprits, alors que le Lucario d'Armand vint s'écraser dans Dennis, le repoussant de Lance.

Le Maître Dragon cria dans la surprise, tandis que l'orbe s'échappa de sa main, et revint à la normale, les images brûlant toujours dans ses rétines.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tandis que Dennis échappa l'orbe sur le sol, avant de se retourner et de claquer son puissant poing en forme de viande dans la mâchoire de Lucario, envoyant instantanément le Pokémon Aura sur le sol. Lucario laissa échapper une faible toux, avant de perdre connaissance.

Le Coppinger se retourna pour regarder Lance, un regard sauvage triomphal sur son visage.

"Lorsque je la retrouverais." Dit-il, triomphalement. "C'est ce que nous allons faire au monde. Tu l'as vu. Je l'ai vu. Tu voudrais peut-être commencer à courir."

Il se pencha et éleva l'orbe transparente, brillant maintenant avec une lumière rouge foncée à certains endroits, dans le même bout de tissu.

"Drattak!" Hurla Dennis, en regardant vers le ciel. "Mets cet agaçant Libegon KO avec Frappe Du Dragon!"

Lance grogna, son corps endolori par l'effort qu'il avait mis en prenant la vision.

"Frappe Du Dragon?" Chuchota-t-il, alors qu'il essaya de se relever.

Il y avait un flash lumineux noir et doré par-dessus, tandis que Drattak vibra en avant dans les airs, et envoya les deux pattes avant s'écraser sur le Libegon de Lance, délivrant une boxe comme mouvement, plusieurs puissants coups de poing comme coups livrés au corps du Pokémon Mystique.

Le Pokémon de Lance laissa échapper un faible cri, avant que son corps cède, l'envoyant s'écraser dans les airs vers le sol.

Le Maître Dragon cria de colère que son Pokémon s'écrasa sur le sol.

"Puisque je veux que tu meures dans le feu de l'enfer." Dit froidement Dennis. "Je vais te laisser vivre."

Son Drattak vola vers le bas, abaissant son corps pour lui permettre de monter.

"Non!" Cria Lance, tandis qu'il regarda le Coppinger disparaître dans les airs.

Avec sa force qui se dissipa, le Maître Dragon essaya de se relever.

Mais, ses jambes cédèrent, le stress des derniers moments l'atteignant finalement, et il se sentit tomber sur le sol.

Tandis qu'il commença à tomber dans l'inconscience, il vit qu'Armand qui avait également les bras et jambes étendus sur le sol, inconscient. Tout comme son Lucario.

* * *

**Si vous vous demandez d'où vient le prénom Wataru, voilà un indice : il est relié à Lance.**

**Lance et Armand n'ont vraiment pas de chance : au moment où ils finissent par progresser Dennis leur enlève l'orbe, leur espoir, et qui sait, peut-être même la source d'un immense pouvoir...**


	59. Les Profondeurs De Joliberges

Chapitre 59. Les Profondeurs De Joliberges.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance s'est retrouvé dans un endroit étrange, où une version encore plus étrange de lui-même, appelé Wataru, l'a affronté comme test. En utilisant son Dracolosse, Lance réussi à trouver la faiblesse du Dracolosse apparemment indestructible de Wataru, et a passé le test. Wataru s'est ensuite évaporé, s'enfermant dans l'orbe dorée que Lance a découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un récipient pour maintenir l'essence de l'éternité. Lance l'a ramené, où lui et Armand ont été attaqués par Dennis. Le Coppinger les a presque tué tous les deux, malgré leurs meilleurs efforts. Et il a réussi à mettre la main sur l'essence de l'éternité. Lance a ensuite fait un dernier jeu pour elle, mais a été accueilli par une vision horrible. Ensuite, Dennis s'est échappé, alors qu'ils ont tous les deux perdu connaissance..._

* * *

Le bip strident du téléphone est comme un couteau à travers son crâne endormi.

En grognant, il se tordit dans son lit et tendit la main pour ça, la lumière de l'afficheur se distinguant dans l'obscurité.

Il appuya sur le bouton, et le posa sur son oreille.

"Bonjour, cerises." Dit-il, sans vérifier qui était-ce.

"Ne me salue plus jamais comme ça, espèce de tas de pus insignifiant." Grogna la voix de Dennis à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il devint blanc.

"Désolé, chéri." Murmura-t-il.

"Garde-ça impersonnel. Tiens-toi en juste à un simple Monsieur." Exigea Dennis. "Dans le cas contraire, je crois que tu vas découvrir mon poing rencontrer ta tête à répétition."

Il se raidit.

"Désolé, Monsieur." Répondit-il, clairement pas inquiet de masquer la petite trace de mépris dans sa voix.

"Je l'ai." Ria Dennis. "J'ai les moyens de la ramener. Peux-tu le sentir à quel point c'est proche, Harley?"

Harley bailla.

"Eh bien, c'est simplement bien joli tout ça, Dennis." Remarqua-t-il. "Mais, tu viens juste d'interrompre mon sommeil de beauté. Et bien que je ne déteste pas te parler, je venais juste de faire le rêve le plus agréable d'étriper une certain petite coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns."

Dennis racla sa gorge.

"Ça semble un peu malsain." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu voudrais peut-être parler à quelqu'un sur ton obsession de faire ça."

"Ne me dis pas ce qui est malsain!" Rompit Harley, avant de réaliser que c'était une erreur stupide.

Dennis était silencieux pendant un moment.

"Je n'ai pas entendu ça." Dit-il. "Mais, répète cette transgression, et ma surdité partielle ne deviendra pas un thème récurrent."

Harley n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Mais, il décida de prendre la conversation dans une voie différente.

"Je ne fais que dire." Gémit-il. "Combien de gens as-tu tué? Pourtant tu me cloues parce que..."

Harley sourit à la pensée de ce qui venait d'être impliqué. Il n'aurait probablement pas dit non, le côté sadique de lui appréciant secrètement les pensées et les implications de la douleur qui viendrait probablement de lui. La pensée du personnage colosse à la peau d'olive le chevauchant comme un Ponyta, en agitant son chapeau de cow-boy en l'air.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas nécessaire pour Dennis de le savoir à ce sujet.

"Parce que j'ai des fantasmes de retirer les os et les organes vitaux de Flora Maple pendant qu'elle est encore en vie. Je rêve d'entendre ses cris et ses supplications. Et je ne peux que sourire à la pensée de comment je vais faire la sourde oreille sur ça. Ensuite, je vais lui faire du mal plus que ce qu'elle ne l'a jamais possiblement pensé. Je me suis pratiqué sur des Zigzatons, et je crois que je pourrais..."

"Je n'ai jamais tué personne que je n'ai pas eu à faire." Dit Dennis, en l'interrompant. "Je ne suis pas un stupide monstre assoiffé de sang. Je ne tue qu'une fois menacé."

"Tu dois foutrement te sentir menacé très souvent dans ce cas." Murmura sèchement Harley.

"Écoute-moi bien." Dit Dennis. "Je me fiche de ta rancune. Mais, il faut désormais concentrer tous nos moyens sur la recherche de la Maîtresse. Lorsque nous y parviendrons, je vais personnellement m'assurer que cette coordinatrice te sera livré bien enchaînée."

Harley sourit de joie. En maintenant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, il mit ses mains ensemble et les frotta dans le plaisir.

"Alors, je vais dégoter autant d'aide que je peux." Dit-il.

"Et tu pourrais vouloir garder une laisse serrée sur elle." Remarqua Dennis. "Pour toutes les fois où tu l'as coincée, tu sembles la laisser te filer entre les doigts. Et ça m'inquiète que tu sois incapable de garder la main sur une faible fille de combat."

Harley baissa les yeux vers les cicatrices gravées sur la peau de ses doigts, grâce à une certaine attaque Queue De Fer d'un Pikachu. Une attaque qui avait conduit à perdre la confiance envers les Coppingers et son Grahyena loyal.

"Ça n'arrivera pas." Dit-il, en essayant de convaincre Dennis et lui-même. "La prochaine fois que je la croiserai, seulement un seul d'entre nous en sortira vivant."

En souriant maniaquement à lui-même, Harley raccrocha au téléphone.

"Et ça va être moi." Chanta le coordinateur aux cheveux mauves à lui-même. "Je passe par la porte, en la tuant. Elle l'avait vu venir, pendant que je m'en vais. Lorsqu'elle est morte et enterrée, je serai enfin libre. Libre de tous ceux qui ont déjà été méchants envers moi..."

Quelqu'un dans la chambre d'à côté frappa sur la porte.

"Ferma ta sale gueule, espèce de salaud malade!" Hurla le gars. "Il est trois heures du matin."

En secouant sa tête, Harley regrimpa sous les couvertures et ferma ses yeux.

Ça ne pris pas longtemps avant qu'il se rendorme, et rêve à un monde sans Flora. Un monde de fleurs tâchées de sang et le cadavre de la brunette flotter dans la rivière, hors de sa vie pour toujours.

Même dans son sommeil, un sourire commença à passer par sa bouge.

* * *

Dennis raccrocha le téléphone, une expression de dégoût sur son visage.

Il détestait agir avec Harley, l'ancien coordinateur était comme un parasite dans les œuvres, toujours à un pas de ruiner sérieusement les plans soigneusement prévus, avec ses moments de démence dérangés.

"Mais." Dit-il, en parvenant à ensevelir ses sentiments au sujet de son complice. "Si la maîtresse a choisi d'utiliser ses aptitudes, alors qui suis-je pour contester ses décisions."

Dennis se retourna et commença à descendre la route.

Il n'aurait jamais protesté ou remis en question les choix qu'elle avait fait tout au long de sa trop courte durée au contrôle des Coppingers.

Après tout, ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui signifiait que sa loyauté envers elle était sans doute indéniable. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle.

Elle l'avait mérité. Son respect n'est pas facilement venu, mais...

Claudia avait disparu de la surface de la terre, et il ne comptait pas se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve.

* * *

_Le huées de la foule n'était pas la seule chose qui l'ennuyait le plus. Il ne pouvait s'en sortir en évitant d'être touché par le chaudron bouillonnant de la haine, malgré le fait que des gens moins forts d'esprit étaient affectés négativement par ça._

_Ce qui l'énervait légèrement était le fait qu'ils lui lançaient souvent des pièces, les rebords métalliques s'enfonçant dans toutes les parties de son corps avant de rebondir. Son corps était couvert de petites contusions, et même si la douleur était insignifiante, c'était toujours un agacement._

_C'était une idée utilisée pour essayer de l'atteindre. Pour essayer de l'inciter à leur en renvoyer une. Il avait mordu à l'hameçon auparavant, seulement pour être électrocuté dans le dos, l'envoyant à genoux sur le sol. Sur lequel une pluie de pièces et d'autres matériaux était venu s'abattre sur son dos. Les spectateurs riches invités regardèrent le bain de sang hurlant et se délectant à son moment d'humiliation._

_Il savait que dans cet endroit, il pourrait affronter des assassins, des violeurs, des voleurs..._

_Et pourtant, il était celui que le public voulait toujours voir perdre. Parce qu'il était une brute colosse d'un homme. Et les humains ont toujours craints et haïs ceux qui étaient essentiellement différents à eux._

_Il les haïssait, autant qu'ils le haïssaient. Si chacun d'entre eux aurait été assassiné, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour les aider._

_En fait, il les aurait peut-être rejoints à un certain moment._

_"Et dans le coin bleu, nous avons l'homme que le public aime haïr!" Déclara l'annonceur, sur une cacophonie de chants abusifs. "Ouvrez vos bouches et jetez-le sur lui. C'est Dennis."_

_Il sépara ses poignets, en espérant essayer de casser les menottes._

_Mais, comme d'habitude, il n'y avait aucune joie._

_"Et dans le coin rouge, applaudissez l'homme qui a échappé à la peine de mort dans trois régions." Continua l'annonceur. "Voici Colby!"_

_Dennis diminua ses yeux sur son adversaire, baigné par l'adoration du public. Un homme maigrichon, portant les pantalons orange de la question standard de la prison et une veste blanche légèrement tâchée._

_Deux gardes vigilants s'avancèrent vers chacun d'eux, et commencèrent lentement à retirer les appuis autour des poignets des deux combattants._

_"Et nous sommes en direct de la Prison de Joliberges." Dit l'annonceur, alors que les chaînes tombèrent sur le sol en sciure dispersé, entraînant un cliquetis sourd du métal sur la pierre. "Avec Les Combats Ultimes des Prisonniers."_

_Dennis craqua ses poings, en gardant à l'esprit à quel point son adversaire semblait intimidant._

_Les gardes s'étaient retirés à une distance sécuritaire, assez loin pour la sécurité, pourtant assez proche pour intervenir si ça devenait complètement agressif et hors de contrôle._

_"Et commencez, Chenipottes!" Cria l'un des gardes, en tirant un fusil dans les airs pour signaler le départ de l'évènement._

_Sans cligner des yeux, Dennis s'avança, en étendant ses bras._

_Colby éleva ses poings, malgré d'accepter apparemment déjà quel serait le résultat du combat._

_Un petit sourire commença à émerger sur le visage de Dennis, tandis qu'avec un coup rapide et puissant, il écrasa la tentative d'incursion à l'autodéfense de côté, avant d'écraser brutalement son poing dans le menton de Colby, sentant quelque chose craquer à l'intérieur, et envoyant le combattant malchanceux sur son dos, se tordant de douleur._

_Sans pitié, Dennis éleva son pied et le fouetta sur le côté de Colby, en sentant une côte se casser du coup._

_Colby hurla de douleur, et essaya s'enfuir, en se repoussant sur le sol._

_Dennis s'avança lentement, en doublant son poing._

_Ensuite, d'un seul coup rapide de haut en bas, il cassa l'os entier de la poitrine de son adversaire, en entendant un murmure répugnant de douleur de l'extérieur de son profond combattant._

_Il secoua plusieurs fois, la douleur menaçant clairement le vaincre._

_"Et c'est brutal." Cria l'annonceur à travers l'ancien système de haut-parleurs._

_Même dans la vigilance de sa victoire inévitable, le public n'était pas encore prêt à encourager Dennis, encourageant plutôt Colby pour faire un retour._

_Un sens d'impassibilité passa sur le visage de Dennis, malgré le fait de vouloir intérieurement assassiner Colby aussi brutalement que possible._

_Cependant, comme les gardes s'approchèrent, il recula._

_"Et le vainqueur, en ayant mis son adversaire hors combat!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Dennis, le combattant toujours invaincu!"_

_Il tendit ses poignets, prêts à ce qu'ils le menottent à nouveau, et le ramène dans sa cellule._

* * *

Dennis fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il se souvint des moments. Les combats en prison, juste pour divertir la pire partie de l'humanité. Ceux qui aimaient regarder la souffrances des gens considérées inférieurs à eux.

D'une façon, ils étaient pires qu'il l'était.

Mais, il avait été élevé dans le désordre par la visite de son salut.

* * *

_"Tu as une visiteuse." Remarqua le garde, en ouvrant la porte._

_Dennis leva les yeux de l'endroit où il était assis dans son confinement solitaire, ne répondant pas._

_"Hé, Blizzaroi!" Répéta durement le garde. "Tu as une visiteuse. Maintenant, lève tes fesses, et..."_

_Dennis se retournant, diminuant ses yeux dans l'agacement._

_Le garde recula légèrement._

_"Je ne souhaite pas voir le moindre visiteur." Dit doucement Dennis._

_"Eh bien, elle voulait te voir." Répondit le garde. "Je ne lui tournerai pas le dos si j'étais à ta place."_

_Un regard de ressentiment bouillonnait sur son visage, Dennis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte._

* * *

_Il s'assit derrière la fenêtre pare-balles, en voyant sa visiteuse assise de l'autre côté. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant dans sa vie._

_Elle portait un costume noir et gris qui semblait cher, et s'appuya nonchalamment sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées._

_Elle tordait distraitement la corde du téléphone autour de son doigt._

_En atteignant le téléphone sur son côté, Dennis le posa sur son oreille._

_Elle brossa ses longs cheveux bruns loin de son oreille, et le posa sur la sienne._

_"Mais qui es-tu?" Exigea Dennis. "Et que veux-tu de moi?"_

_Elle sourit froidement._

_"Je veux simplement discuter." Répondit-elle. "Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu écoutes. Et je pourrais être en mesure de t'aider à quitter cet endroit."_

_Elle éleva sa main et fit signe autour de la pièce._

_"Je ne serai pas là si tu ne m'avais pas demandé." Répondit Dennis, de mauvaise grâce. "Je serai toujours dans ma cellule."_

_Elle diminua ses yeux._

_"Tu sais ce que je veux dire." Remarqua-t-elle. "Tu ne peux pas prendre plaisir à passer chaque moment ici."_

_"Ce n'est pas pire que n'importe quel endroit." Répondit Dennis. "Partout où je suis déjà allé, j'ai été traité avec mépris. Par des salauds arrogants qui..."_

_Elle le regarda lentement de haut en bas._

_"Est-ce pour ça que tu es ici?" Demanda-t-elle._

_"Je suis ici, parce que quelqu'un a décidé de me voler." Dit Dennis. "Alors..."_

_Il s'arrêta, pour gratter quelque chose sur son menton._

_"J'ai cassé tous les os de son corps, les plus grands à quelques endroits. Ses amis ont essayé de l'aider, et ils ont également rencontré... De malheureux accidents. La police a dit que c'était comme s'ils s'étaient fait écraser par un tracteur."_

_Dennis se pencha en arrière._

_"Ils ont décidé que j'étais un danger pour la société." Dit-il, en élevant une de ses mains derrière son cou pour le reposer. "Alors, ils m'ont enfermé et ont jeté la clé."_

_"Non, ils ne l'ont pas fait." Remarqua-t-elle. "Je connais l'arène de combat des prisonniers. Disons simplement que je t'ai vu aplatir Colby en un hamburger."_

_Dennis la foudroya du regard, ses yeux contorsionnant dans un regard mépris._

_"Alors, tu es celle parmi..."_

_"Avant que tu le demandes, je ne t'ai jamais jeté de pièces." Dit-elle, froidement. "Je n'étais pas là pour regarder l'un de vous mourir. J'étais là, parce que j'étais intéressée par toi."_

_Dennis était légèrement perdu._

_"Alors, pourquoi je t'intéresse?" Demanda-t-il. "Je ne suis pas intéressé à maintenir une relation..."_

_Elle sourit, en devinant clairement à quoi il pensait._

_"Tu comprends mes intentions de travers." Dit-elle. "Je ne suis également pas intéressée à ce que tu penses."_

_Elle se pencha près de la fenêtre._

_"Disons que quelques éléments de preuves ont démontré la preuve que tu n'étais pas coupable de tes crimes. Des témoins ont disparu sans laisser de trace, certains responsables qui se souviennent de ce qui s'est passé ont changé..."_

_Elle s'arrêta, le laissant s'enfoncer._

_"Que ferais-tu après être sorti?"_

_Dennis commença à penser qu'il saisissait le sens général._

_"Eh bien, si nous parlons de circonstances." Dit-il, en y réfléchissant. "Disons, par exemple, que c'est ce qui se passerait. Je me sentirais très reconnaissant dans cette situation. Et je suis sûr qu'une certaine entente pourrait être atteinte."_

_Elle sourit, une image légèrement froide sans émotion._

_"Alors, je suis sûre que nous pourrons conclure une entente."_

_Il la regarda se lever, en quittant sa chaise._

_"Je serai en contact." Dit-elle. "Et je voudrais bien t'offrir une main à serrer, mais ils ne semblent pas te faire suffisamment confiance pour ça."_

_Dennis diminua les yeux, alors qu'il la regarda partir, en se demandant s'il allait entendre encore parler d'elle._

_Et quels étaient ses plans pour lui._

* * *

Il vit la voiture qui l'attendait, exactement là où il avait ordonné de le laisser.

Si elle n'avait pas été là, quelqu'un aurait trouvé sa tête roulée sur le sol.

Alors que Dennis se dirigea vers la voiture, il se trouva à repenser à ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

On lui avait accordé le pardon par le directeur, reçu plusieurs regards sales par les mêmes gardes qui le faisaient combattre d'autres détenus. Et des soupirs de soulagement furent respirés parmi les détenus qui savaient maintenant qu'ils ne finiraient pas mutilés dans ses mains.

Et, comme elle l'avait promis, une limousine l'attendait à l'extérieur.

On aurait dit que c'était hier qu'il avait monté dedans, la trouvant qui l'attendait.

* * *

_"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Dennis._

_Elle le regarda, en reposant son menton sur le bout de ses doigts._

_"Comme je l'ai dit." Remarqua-t-elle. "Certains nouveaux éléments de preuve se sont montrés. De plus, il y avait un accident de train, deux ou trois personnes qui ont juré que tu avais tué les personnes qui sont mortes. Et les responsables ont décidé que les autres personnes impliquées t'ont encadré, et les ont soudoyé. Alors, tu as été libéré de prison."_

_"Maintenant, tu dois répondre à ma question." Remarqua Dennis. "Pourquoi m'as-tu libéré?"_

_Elle sourit. Contrairement à ses sourires froids sans émotion, c'était plein de vie, et elle semblait partager une farce avec elle en privé._

_"Tu as une antipathie envers les humains." Commenta-t-elle. "Dis-moi, que penses-tu de moi?"_

_Dennis était légèrement confus._

_"Eh bien, je ne suis plus dans ce trou de l'enfer." Dit-il. "Tu as clairement quelque chose à voir avec ça, alors j'en suis reconnaissant. Mais, j'ai eu quelques mauvaises expériences avec d'autres humains."_

_Son visage se tordit de colère, les veines protubérant hors de son cou._

_"J'ai été élevé par un Pokémon." Cracha furieusement Dennis. "Mes parents m'ont abandonné, et j'ai été élevé par un Mackogneur. Alors, ne sois pas surprise que je n'ai pas la meilleure foi envers mon espèce."_

_Elle se détendit sur sa chaise, ne passant clairement aucun jugement sur lui._

_"Il existe des parallèles étranges." Remarqua-t-elle. "Mes parents sont morts dans d'étranges circonstances."_

_Il ria presque._

_"Laisse-moi deviner." Dit Dennis. "Tu ne sais rien sur comment s'est arrivé."_

_Elle sembla légèrement insultée, avant qu'un rejet de clarté passe sur son visage._

_"Il ne semble y avoir aucune utilité de le rejeter." Commenta-t-elle._

_Il approuva._

_"En bien, j'aime le franc-parler." Remarqua Dennis._

_Il réalisa que c'était autre chose. La façon dont elle le traitait était différente envers comment tout autre personne l'avait virtuellement fait._

_Elle le respectait. Elle le traitait comme son égal._

_"Dennis." Dit-elle, d'un ton plus gentil venant de sa voix. "__Je t'ai vu dans ce... Eh bien, je vais l'appeler un sport, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas. Je t'ai vu dans ce sport, prêt à faire ce que tu devais faire pour survivre. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans ce que je suis sur le point d'entreprendre.__"_

_Il éleva un sourcil, surpris._

_"Et de quoi s'agirait-il?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Chaque chose en son temps." Répondit-elle. "Tout ça sera dévoilé. Mais, __il suffit de dire que lorsque j'en aurais fini avec le monde, il va me traiter comme une Déesse.__"_

_"Des ambitions élevées." Commenta Dennis. "Alors, comment vas-tu...?"_

_Elle éleva une main pour le réduire au silence._

_"Chaque chose en son temps." Répéta-t-elle._

_Dennis soupira, clairement frustré._

_"Je peux savoir ton nom au moins?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu en as fait pas mal pour moi. Je suis sur le point de travailler pour toi. Ça serait..."_

_Elle sourit son sourire marque. Il commençait à se grandir sur lui, même si la plupart des humains l'auraient trouvé déconcertant._

_"Claudia." Répondit-elle. "Claudia Coppinger."_

* * *

Il trouva la clé dans le compartiment du tableau de bord, et il la glissa dans le contact.

Ça faisait deux ans.

En cette période de vingt-quatre mois, il avait réalisé de nombreuses missions potentiellement délicates. Avec un taux de réussite élevé.

Bien sûr, il y avait des échecs.

L'incident impliquant le Shaymin échappé avait été particulièrement humiliant.

Mais, puisque son taux de réussite était passé loin au-dessus des quelques épisodes misérables, il avait gardé sa tête.

Et il garderait sa tête pendant beaucoup plus de temps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la maîtresse.

Ensuite, il s'offrirait en sacrifice si nécessaire, en tribune à l'échec qu'il avait contribué, dans les moments qui ont précédé sa disparition.

"Bientôt." Dit-il, doucement, alors qu'il tourna la clé, submergeant la puissance dans le moteur. "Très bientôt."

Presque comme une réaction de triomphe, il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau, et sortit l'orbe qu'il avait prit des deux G-mens.

"Bientôt." Dit-il, pour la troisième fois. "Tu vas m'aider à mettre ce monde à genoux. Et elle va réaliser son ambition de devenir une Déesse."

Il retira partiellement le tissu, en voyant le nuage énergétique noir et blanc à l'intérieur. Entouré par plusieurs flocons dorés, tous cliquetants dans récipient transparent.

Il semblait logique qui était en possession de celle-ci, tandis qu'à chaque contact d'un flocon d'or sur le côté du verre, des étincelles petites, mais rouges de colère s'élevèrent.

Dennis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à la vue, en sachant que peu importe ce qui était à l'intérieur de l'orbe était énervé par lui.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune foutu chose qu'il pourrait faire sur la façon dont il éleva l'orbe dans les airs.

"Brille." Remarqua-t-il à l'orbe transparente, avec l'étrange matière à l'intérieur. "Il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire."

Bien que ça faisait longtemps depuis qu'il avait ri, il se sentit un petit rire émerger de lui, comme tandis qu'il empocha à nouveau l'orbe, en s'assurant qu'elle était en sécurité.

"Tu ne vas pas t'éloigner de moi." Murmura-t-il, boutonna la poche. "Ni maintenant, ni jamais."

Alors qu'il commença à se diriger vers sa prochaine destination, il commença à penser à ce qui était à venir...

* * *

**Un chapitre d'un côté Coppinger.**

**J'aime l'histoire du passé de Dennis, et vous?**


	60. Le Symbole d'Une Culture

Chapitre 60. Le Symbole d'Une Culture.

* * *

_Résumé. Dennis est entré en contact avec Harley, où ils ont tous les deux eu une conversation intéressante sur la moralité de ce qu'ils faisaient. Dennis a partiellement révélé son obsession de ramener Claudia, pendant que le gains à court terme de Harley était de tuer Flora. Dennis a alors également pensé aux moments tout au long de son passé où il avait rencontré Claudia, était sorti de prison et a rejoint les Coppingers sur leur quête de la domination. Il a ensuite quitté les lieux dans une voiture..._

* * *

Lance grogna.

C'était le premier signe qu'il était vivant. La deuxième vue était le soleil brûlant du matin dans ses yeux, si habitués à l'obscurité.

Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient? Il l'ignorait, mais ça devait avoir été au moins quelques heures. Et il avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé durant cette période.

Il gratta faiblement le sol, en essayant de se lever. La boue se sentit faible sous ses mains, ne lui donnant pas la moindre force de se déplacer librement.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, qui secoua ses poumons avec agonie, le Maître Dragon essaya, lentement, encore de se relever.

Il s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol, son corps entier endolori dans l'inconfort complet.

"Aïe!" Rugit Lance, tandis qu'il roula sur son dos. La rosée du matin se sentait apaisante sur le dos de sa tête, parvenant à soulager certaines des douleurs.

"Hé, Lance."

Ses esprits étaient soulevés par le faible son du souffle coupé d'Armand. Il semblait en meilleure forme que Lance le sentait, malgré la souffrance soi-disant qui ressemblait à de graves blessures à la gorge.

En parvenant à craquer son cou, Lance regarda autour de lui pour voir le gardien de l'Aura se redresser, en se frottant la gorge. Toutes les ecchymoses et les coupures de l'attaque de Dennis avaient apparemment disparues, le rendant à ce qui semblait le meilleur état de santé.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Lance, chaque mot comme un couteau dans sa gorge.

"Ouais." Haleta Armand.

De ce que Lance pouvait voir, son collègue serrait son autre main en un poing, et se concentra profondément.

"Et toi?" Demanda le gardien de l'Aura.

Lance sourit malgré lui.

"Je pourrais utiliser une bière." Murmura-t-il.

"Désolé, pas bière." Répondit Armand. "Cependant, je peux t'aider d'autres façons, si tu le veux."

Lance effondra sa tête sur le sol.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il. "Je suis cependant intrigué à propos du secours."

Il vit une petite lumière bleue pâle émerger de la main d'Armand, la teinte rayonnant sur l'herbe verte foncée passant en une couleur étrange et inhabituelle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-il, avec curiosité.

Armand grogna, tandis qu'il perdit la concentration.

Il tomba sur son dos, et les bleus sur sa gorge réapparurent à la vue.

"Donne-moi juste une seconde." Murmura le gardien de l'Aura.

Son corps cria à l'agonie, Lance réussit à se redresser à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de tenter?" Demanda le Maître Dragon.

Armand toussa,

"Je peux soigner les autres en utilisant mes pouvoirs de l'Aura." Dit-il, abondamment.

"Mais, et toi alors?" Demanda Lance. "Peux-tu...?"

"Je ne peux pas l'utiliser efficacement sur moi-même." Grogna Armand. "Je ne peux que la développer et sentir les effets analgésiques."

"Tu veux le faire passer par moi pour quelle raison?" Se demanda Lance.

Armand ferma ses poings ensembles, laissant des marques sur sa peau.

Et tandis que l'Aura commençait à s'accumuler dans sa paume, il se redressa.

"Essentiellement." Dit-il. "L'énergie de l'Aura tend la main vers une personne, et les soignent en attaquant leurs ADN. Et je ne peux pas l'utiliser sur moi parce que mon ADN est grandement imbibé de l'Aura, et la repousse."

"Ça parait en quelque sorte logique." Remarqua Lance.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Répondit Armand, en élevant sa main serrée à Lance. "Retiens ton souffle pendant un moment."

"Hein?" Demanda Lance.

Le gardien de l'Aura ouvrit sa main, et lança un rayon rayonnant bleu pâle à travers la clairière vers Lance, touchant le Maître Dragon dans la poitrine.

Lance, qui avait été en train d'expirer, laissa échapper un cri de douleur, avant de s'écraser au sol, et de rouler sur le sol.

Il était inconscient lorsqu'il heurta le sol.

* * *

Le Maître Dragon ouvrit ses yeux, en se demandant où il était.

Heureusement pour lui, toute la douleur qui ravageait son corps avait disparu.

"Eh bien, c'est un bonus." Remarqua-t-il, en se levant.

Cependant, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas dans la clairière.

"Oh." Murmura Lance, en regardant autour de lui. "Où suis-je maintenant?"

Il pouvait voir qu'il était dans une étrange chambre, une chambre avec des murs noirs foncés, et des planchers en pierre encore plus foncés.

Et il y avait un étrange socle au milieu dans la chambre encore plus étrange.

"Tu as l'air perdu."

En se retournant, avec un froissement de cape, un peu surpris par la voix soudaine, Lance chercha la source de l'interruption pour vérifier d'où ça venait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une adolescente d'environ quinze ou seize ans se tienne là, appuyée contre un des murs. Elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que minuit, qui étaient démodés en plusieurs coups inhabituels qui s'étendaient sur toute sa chevelure.

Et elle était négligemment vêtue d'une chemise grise avec des ornements à rayures rouges et jaunes sur les manches, et une paire de pantalon gris, avec des éclats de la même couleur se hissant sur le côté de la jambe.

C'était un peu étonnant qu'elle soit pieds nus, mais il n'était pas trop préoccupé par ça.

"Qui es-tu?" Demanda Lance.

Elle ne répondit pas pendant une seconde, en le regardant de haut en bas.

"Ainsi, tu es le Maître Dragon." Remarqua-t-elle. "Le Maître Dragon, le Dompteur Dragon, le Roi Dragon. Ils signifient tous la même chose, et pourtant ont tous des implications différentes."

Elle approuva, comme si elle évaluait quelque chose.

"Comme la cape."

Lance commença à soupirer, clairement agacé par son manque de volonté à répondre à ses questions.

"Qui es-tu?" Répéta-t-il, cette fois, en mettant un ton plus exigeant dans sa voix.

Quelque chose dont elle était apparemment consciente, alors qu'un regard noir passa sur son visage.

"Ne me parle pas sur ce ton." Dit-elle, froidement. "Les noms sont pertinents, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu à ta question."

Lance éleva un sourcil. Il n'était pas complètement étonné par la façon dont elle était revenue, mais ça avait été légèrement surprenant.

"Alors, où suis-je?" Demanda-t-il.

"Quelque part où tu n'as jamais été auparavant." Remarqua-t-elle. "Sinon, tu ne le demanderais pas."

Le Maître Dragon commençait à devenir encore plus agacé à chaque seconde.

"Il y a une chance que j'obtienne une réponse claire de ta part?" Demanda-t-il, un bord d'acide dans sa voix.

Elle sourit.

"Je ne donne pas de réponses claires à ceux qui les demandent." Remarqua-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle fit quelque chose qui surpris immensément Lance.

Elle fit un clin d'œil.

"Profite de ton cadeau." Remarqua-t-elle. "Et garde cette orbe en sécurité."

Lance grogna, alors qu'il se souvint comment il avait été blessé en premier lieu.

"Oh c'est vrai." Continua-t-elle, apparemment indifférente. "Tu l'as perdu."

Le Maître Dragon ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, avant d'être interrompu.

"ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE!"

"Excuse-moi?" Demanda Lance.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant que l'orbe est entre des mains ennemies?" Exigea-t-elle. "N'as-tu pas vu la vision d'avertissement?"

"En effet." Répondit doucement Lance.

"Alors, tu dois la récupérer!" Hurla-t-elle, furieusement. "Dans le cas contraire, le monde entier sera perdu. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux qui arrive."

Alors qu'elle finit son diatribe, un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

"Alors, avance ça!" Remarqua-t-elle, un peu énervée.

La seule chose qui manquait, songea Lance, était un tamponnement du pied.

"Est-ce que tu comprends d'abord ce que tu as fait?" Exigea-t-elle.

"Je commence." Répondit Lance. "Mais..."

"Pas du tout!" Hurla-t-elle.

Ensuite, Lance sentit quelque chose de froid et trempé le frappé sur le visage.

* * *

Il se redressa, en crachant pour reprendre son souffle.

"Aha." Remarqua Armand, son Pingoleon se tenant à côté de lui.

Le gardien de l'Aura était levé, malgré le fait d'être légèrement penché, sa main droite serrée dans le même poing qu'avant.

Le Pokémon Empereur venait de frapper Lance avec une attaque eau, apparemment dans le but de le ramener.

Lance secoua la tête, avant de lever son bras pour ramener ses cheveux à leur formes.

Il réalisa alors que toutes ses blessures étaient guéries.

"Hé, je suis à nouveau en bonne santé." Remarqua-t-il, en tapotant son corps de haut en bas.

"La guérison de l'Aura." Remarqua Armand. "Mieux qu'un Centre Pokémon."

Lance finit de tester ses parties du corps précédemment blessées, avant de se relever d'un bond.

"Putain, ça fait du bien." S'écria-t-il.

Le Maître Dragon s'arrêta par la suite.

"Qui était cette fille?" Se demanda-t-il, tout haut.

Le gardien de l'Aura le regarda, un peu surpris pas son soudain changement de sujet.

"Quelle fille?" Demanda Armand, son intérêt piqué.

"J'ai fait un rêve étrange pendant que j'étais inconscient." Répondit Lance.

Il se retourna vers l'endroit où son Libegon était effondrée sur le sol, toujours légèrement inconsciente de l'attaque inhabituelle du brutal Drattak de Dennis.

"En fait." Continua-t-il à réfléchir. "J'ai eu un peu de ça durant les dernières heures."

Lance se glissa rapidement sur le côté de son Libegon, et plaça une main sur le cou du Pokémon Mystique.

"Merde." Murmura Lance, en sentant et en percevant à quel point son Libegon était faible. L'attaque Frappe Du Dragon avait été assez profonde en causant des dégâts à son Pokémon.

En soupirant, il ferma ses yeux, en pensant à la façon dont il n'aurait pas dû envoyer Libegon seul pour affronter Drattak.

"Je suis désolé." Chuchota-t-il, avant d'entendre Armand dire quelque chose.

Ensuite, le tatouage sur sa main commença à briller avec une lumière blanche

* * *

Armand grimaça, le sentiment de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa paume commencer finalement à l'atteindre lentement.

Mais, tant qu'il tenait la petite orbe de l'Aura en transition à l'intérieur de sa main, il pouvait se déplacer librement.

Il n'était pas un idiot, il savait qu'à la seconde qu'il échapperait la force qu'il tenait, son corps cèderait presque complètement, lui laissant une épave sur le sol.

_"Ce n'est pas permanent."_ Pensa-t-il. _"Mais, ça devrait marcher jusqu'à ce que je puisse dégoter un peu d'attention médicale adéquate. J'ai réussi à guérir Lucario et Lance. Par conséquent, je ne suis pas complètement seul là-dedans."_

Une pensée soudaine passa à travers sa tête, l'entraînant à diminuer légèrement sa concentration.

Des affres de douleur se rompirent à travers ses poumons, le traînant presque à genoux avant de réussir à reprendre le contrôle.

"Le problème est." Dit Armand, assez fort pour que Lance l'entende possiblement alors qu'il conserva sa vigile aux côtés de son Libegon affaibli. "Si je perds la concentration et que la douleur se précipite, alors les chances que je perde ma concentration sont plus grandes."

Ensuite, la main de Lance commença à briller avec une lumière blanche qui l'aveugla temporairement presque instantanément.

* * *

Lance se sentait chaud à l'intérieur, alors que la lumière passa du tatouage, tout au long vers son bras.

Ensuite, il commença à ramper vers Libegon, l'énergie vibrante s'enveloppant autour du Pokémon de type dragon et sol.

Libegon laissa échapper un léger sifflement étouffé, tandis que son corps fut baigné dans la lumière, la nourrissant à nouveau. Ses petites égratignures et blessures commencèrent à se remplir, la guérissant de ses blessures.

Presque aussitôt que l'événement avait commencé, c'était terminé.

Le Pokémon Mystique éleva sa tête et lécha la main de Lance non-tatouée, avec sa langue rugueuse et sèche.

"Salut, ma fille." Dit Lance, heureux que son Pokémon ai été guérie. Même s'il n'en était pas tout à fait certain.

Alors qu'elle se releva lentement, il y eu un bref moment pour se souvenir comment il avait rencontré son Pokémon de type dragon et sol.

* * *

_"Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous ici?" Demanda Lance, appuyé impassiblement contre l'un des grandes roches. "Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici, Sandra?"_

_Sandra le regarda, un regard contrarié sur son visage. Même sous les lunettes de protection._

_"J'essaie d'attraper un Griknot." Dit-elle, en élevant sa main dans les airs pour gesticuler le désert autour d'eux._

_"Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici?" Demanda Lance. "Tu veux un Griknot. Pas moi. Je ne suis pas le moindrement intéressé à en attraper un."_

_"Certains Pokémons de type dragon rares sont dans le coin." Continua Sandra. "Je t'ai invité ici, cousin, parce que je croyais qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui t'intéresserait."_

_En croisant ses bras, et en soupirant, Lance regarda autour de lui._

_"D'accord, je vais y jeter un œil." Dit-il, avec résignation. "Si je vois un Griknot, je te le ferai savoir."_

_"Comment se fait-il que tu n'en veuilles pas un?" Demanda Sandra._

_"J'ai un Dracolosse." Répondit Lance. "Après ça, Drattak et Carchacrok sont un contre apogée."_

_"Ils ont tous leurs points de fidélité." Soutint Sandra, alors qu'ils commencèrent tous les deux à se séparer._

_"Drattak est essentiellement une version d'Hoenn de Dracolosse." Souligna Lance. "Et il en est de même pour Carchacrok pour Sinnoh."_

_"Ouais, mais tu peux trouver Griknot à Hoenn." Lui rappela Sandra. "Et Draby et Minidraco à Sinnoh."_

_"Je veux bien un nouveau dragon pour ma collection." Songea Lance. "Mais, aucun d'eux. Quelque chose de peu commun."_

_"Tu as un Altaria, non?" Demanda Sandra._

_"Ouais." Dit Lance. "Je l'ai attrapé à l'extérieur du Pilier Céleste en tant que Tylton. Je l'ai affronté avec Ptera, et réussi à l'attraper."_

_"Tu te prends pour un Maître Dragon." Remarqua Sandra. "Pourtant, tu as Massko, Dracaufeu, Ptera et Leviator. Aucun d'eux ne sont des dragons."_

_"Tu as un Leviator." Lui rappela Lance, d'un air légèrement glacial._

_Elle soupira._

_"Tu marques un point."_

* * *

_Lance avait marché depuis quelques heures, quand lorsqu'il avait découvert une petite grotte greffée ouverte dans la roche._

_Son intérêt ayant eu le meilleur de lui, le dresseur d'Ébenelle se dirigea à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait._

_Il n'avait pas trouvé un Griknot, mais avait entendu un grand son d'écrasement, comme le battement d'ailes._

_Maintenant, il devenait vraiment intéressé._

_En sortant la Pokéball de Massko, il se glissa en avant, en utilisant toutes les compétences d'infiltration qu'il avait appris dans Discrétion 101 du programme de formation G-men._

_Ensuite, il le vit._

_Lance sourit, alors que le Pokémon Vibration bourdonna à proximité._

_"Tu feras l'affaire." Remarqua-t-il à lui-même._

_Il se sentit légèrement étrange, le bourdonnement des ailes lui donnant un mal de tête._

_Lance posa un main sur sa tempe, en se sentant malade par le son._

_Il éleva la Pokéball de Massko, et la lança dans les airs._

_"Go!" Hurla Lance._

_Le Pokémon Bois Gecko émergea dans un éclat lumineux._

_"Mass!"_

_Vibraninf remarqua l'intrus, et se retourna, en bourdonnant furieusement._

_"Ko!" Répliqua Massko._

_"Commençons!" Hurla Lance "Canon Graine!"_

* * *

_Massko avait battu Vibraninf avec une attaque Dracosouffle, le laissant en état de capturer le Pokémon Vibration._

_Il était ensuite retourné à l'entrée du Désert d'Hoenn, trouvant Sandra avec son Griknot nouvellement capturé._

_"J'imagine que nous avons tous les deux fini avec quelque chose." Remarqua Lance._

_Il étira les bras, en sentant le bleu où Vibraninf avait relâché un Tourbi-Sable imprévisible vers lui._

_L'attaque avait soulevé plusieurs rochers, entraînant l'une d'entre elles à l'avoir frappé dans son bras, entraînant la dégoûtante marque noire et bleue._

_"J'ai connu pire." Murmura Lance, en replaçant sa manche sur son bras._

* * *

Il regarda Armand, qui avait un regard étonné sur son visage.

"Suis-je le seul qui est surpris ici?" Demanda Armand.

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Lance, inconscient de ce qu'il avait fait.

"Tu... Tu as soigné Libegon." Dit Armand.

Lance lui fit un regard vide.

"C'est impossible." Répondit-il.

"Ouais, bien sûr que ça l'est." Dit Armand. "Mais, ça ne change pas le fait que tu viens juste de ramener un Libegon gravement blessé à la parfaite santé."

Lance regarda son Libegon, qui approuva.

"Quoi?" Murmura-t-il. "Étrange."

Le Maître Dragon expira fortement, avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"Ça ne te surprends pas?" Demanda Armand.

Lance s'approcha de l'arbre pour récupérer le couteau de Vincent où il s'était écrasé dans l'écorce, grâce au lancé rétif d'Armand.

"Alors, je peux soigner les Pokémons." Dit-il, en haussant les épaules. "Avec la puissance de mon esprit et un étrange tatouage sur ma main."

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

"En fait, maintenant que je l'ai dit tout haut, ça semble effectivement plus étrange qu'à la normale."

Armand le regarda.

"Quoi?!" Demanda-t-il.

Lance éleva sa main, dévoilant le tatouage greffé sur sa main par Wataru.

"J'ai eu un cadeau après que j'ai disparu." Répondit-il.

Armand diminua ses yeux, en essayant de le regarder attentivement de plus près et pour avoir une meilleure vue.

"Laisse-moi voir ça." Demanda le gardien de l'Aura.

Lance s'avança, en replaçant le couteau de Vincent derrière son dos alors qu'il le fit.

Il tendit sa main, retirant sa manche pour dévoiler l'entière marque d'encre ramper sa main.

"Mon Arceus." Murmura Armand.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Lance.

"Ça s'avère être du Leric." Dit Armand, plus à lui-même qu'à Lance. "La même langue que..."

Il regarda la plaque de pierre sur le sol.

"C'est trop de coïncidences." Dit le gardien de l'Aura habillé en bleu, alors qu'il regarda la marque de plus près. "Pour le moment, je ne parle pas et je ne lis pas le Leric complexe, mais j'ai jeté un œil sur les symboles de bases une fois. Les Leriens utilisent des symboles pour marquer certains gens. Des gens d'une certaine importance."

Lance regarda la marque sur son bras.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ton titre." Dit Armand. "Maître Dragon."

Lance éleva un sourcil.

"Alors, pourquoi une version négative de moi-même me marquerait avec un symbole Leric?" Demanda-t-il.

Armand laissa échapper un halètement de douleur, sa concentration se dissipant momentanément. Les marques étranglées réapparaissant dans sa gorge.

"Hé!" Grinça-t-il. "Allons juste chercher de l'aide médicale. Ensuite, j'essaierai de t'expliquer pourquoi. Je pense que je pourrais avoir une explication."

* * *

"Mmm-hmmm." Remarqua le docteur, tandis qu'il finit d'examiner Armand. "Je vais devoir vous donner quelques antidouleurs, mais vous sembler récupérer à un rythme assez régulier. Passez une nuit ici, et nous vous examinerons pour voir si vous pourrez partir le matin."

"Merci, Doc." Grimaça Armand. "Pourrais-je juste dire rapidement deux mots à mon ami avant que vous me mettiez sous?"

Le Docteur approuva.

"Oui." Répondit-il. "Je vais aller chercher votre anesthésique. Vous pouvez avoir quelques minutes."

Il se retourna pour partir, laissant Lance entrer dans la pièce.

"On dirait que tu vas t'en remettre." Remarqua Lance.

"Ouais." Répondit Armand, en grimaçant toujours un peu. "Comme je l'ai dit, la guérison de l'Aura sur moi-même est lente, mais elle fonctionne."

Il grogna.

"Très bien, Lance." Dit-il. "J'ai besoin que tu ailles rendre visite à un de mes amis. Steven Stone. Il fait partie de l'élite Quatre de Verger. Il m'a aidé sur la quête de l'Aura. Il pourrait en savoir plus sur la Symbologie Lerienne. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il connaîtra quelqu'un qui en sait."

Lance soupira, tandis qu'il s'approcha et tapota Armand sur le bras.

"Tu veux que je fasse venir quelqu'un pour te surveiller?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, Cornil est basé par ici." Grogna Armand. "Fais-le venir ici, juste au cas où quelqu'un tente quelque chose pendant que je dors."

Lance s'arrêta.

"J'ai également besoin de savoir si tu veux voir un de tes proches." Demanda-t-il.

Armand secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Je suis célibataire, vieux. Ça n'a pas marché avec Jasmine."

Lance souffla fortement.

"Je ne le savais pas vieux." Dit-il. "Je suis désolé."

Armand le balaya.

"Ah, j'ai été tout près d'elle." Répondit-il. "Je l'ai été pendant longtemps."

Lance approuva, tandis que le docteur revint.

"Bien, pouvez-vous partir s'il vous plaît?" Demanda-t-il. "Il a besoin de se reposer."

Lance expira, en tendant la main pour secouer celle du docteur.

"Ouais, bien sûr." Répondit-il. "Merci de votre aide."

"Serment d'Hippocrate." Répondit le Docteur.

Lance regarda alors que le Docteur commença à administrer le sédatif dans le système d'Armand.

"Je vais entrer en contact avec Steven." Interpella-t-il. "Repose-toi."

Mais, Armand était déjà dans le procès de s'évanouir.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien aller?" Demanda lance.

Le Docteur approuva.

"Ouais, le taux de son corps est en guérison." Répondit-il. "Il devrait bien aller."

"Bien." Dit Lance, en se retournant pour partir.

"Hé, Lance!"

La façon dont le Docteur l'avait appelé par son nom, entraîna le Maître Dragon à s'arrêter et à se retourner.

"Ouais."

"Ma fille est un de vos plus grand fans." Dit le Docteur aux cheveux bleus. "Il y a une chance d'avoir votre autographe?"

Lance était légèrement touché. Ça faisait longtemps depuis qu'on lui avait demandé ça.

"Je vais faire mieux." Dit-il. "Vous avez un téléphone portable avec un caméscope?"

Le Docteur approuva, en le sortant de sa chemise blanche.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lance quitta la salle en ayant fait un message personnel à la fille du Docteur, une fille appelée Marina...

Et son ego se sentait très bien frotté.

"Un grand sentiment." Murmura-t-il, en se demandant quelle était la meilleure façon de se rendre sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante.

"Tous les chemins mènent à cet endroit." Commenta le Maître Dragon, alors qu'il continua dans le couloir menant à la sortie. "C'est le chemin qu'on choisit qui rend ça intéressant."

Alors que le dresseur d'Ébenelle passa par les portes, il repensa à qui était la fille étrange dans le rêve, en se demandant quels étaient ses objectifs et pourquoi elle lui était apparu...

* * *

**Qui pouvait bien être la fille en question dans le rêve de Lance?**

**On sait maintenant que même le Maître Dragon peut parfois être difficile pour choisir un Pokémon...**


	61. Bandit

Chapitre 61. Bandit.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance est revenu à lui de ses blessures, pour découvrir qu'Armand se glissait entre parfaitement en bonne santé et mortellement blessé grâce à ses capacités de l'Aura. Alors que le gardien de l'Aura a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour guérir Lance, le Maître Dragon a glissé dans un autre rêve étrange où il a rencontré une fille étrange. Elle lui parla, en étant très cryptique, jusqu'à ce qu'Armand et son Pingoleon réussissent à ramener Lance à la réalité. Lance a ensuite guéri son Libegon en utilisant un étrange pouvoir, animé du cadeau de Wataru. Ils sont tous les deux allés à la salle d'urgence, où Armand devait être mis sous sédation, mais pas avant de dire à Lance d'aller trouver Steven..._

* * *

À l'exception des divers moments qu'il avait passé dans l'inconscience depuis plusieurs jours, Lance n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Normalement, il serait allé prendre quelques heures de sommeil au Centre Pokémon le plus proche.

Mais les paroles de l'étrange fille dans sa vision inconsciente l'avaient ébranlé. La façon dont elle semblait si sérieuse lorsqu'elle avait mentionné l'orbe. Et, il y avait la vision.

Ça avait semblé réel. Et la familiarité lorsqu'il avait entendu le rire à la fin. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir où il avait entendu le bruit avant. Mais, ça semblait déformé.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Et sans Armand pour veiller sur ses arrières, il avait besoin faire un grand pas avec prudence, d'avancer avec précaution et de penser clairement aux choses.

Mais, le manque de sommeil ne rendait pas les choses claires à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Et c'était à ce moment-là, qu'il a juré de faire tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour empêcher la fin du monde approchante qu'il avait vu.

En sortant la Pokéball de son Pokémon de type dragon préféré, il la lança dans les airs, et se prépara à voler. C'était une longue route vers l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, et il ignorait combien de temps il restait. Dennis pourrait, en théorie, utiliser l'orbe à tout moment.

"Alors, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre." Dit Lance, en regardant sèchement le ciel.

* * *

Le vent fouetta dans ses cheveux, tandis que les ailes de Dracolosse battaient dedans, passant facilement à travers l'air.

"Aller, Dracolosse." Murmura Lance, en exhortant son Pokémon d'accélérer le rythme. "Il faut aller plus vite."

_"Ce n'est pas toi qui utilise tes ailes pour voler dans les airs."_ Remarqua Dracolosse, un peu contrarié. _"Lorsque tu apprendras à voler, je commencerais à écouter tes demandes."_

Lance racla sa gorge.

"J'imagine que tu ne peux pas vraiment aller bien plus vite." Dit-il, en tapotant le Pokémon Dragon sur le dos du cou. "Tu fais du bon travail."

À la surface, Dracolosse sembla bien prendre l'excuse.

À l'intérieur, il se demandait ce qui entraînait le changement d'humeur de son ami le plus proche.

_"Il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse."_ Pensa Dracolosse. _"__Quelque chose d'assez mauvais pour le faire agir différemment qu'à la normale. Je suis inquiet à ce propos. Ça pourrait être quelque chose où j'ai besoin de garder un œil ouvert.__"_

En remarquant l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante au loin, le Pokémon Dragon rentra ses ailes et commença à descendre à travers les airs.

_"Hé, Lance."_ Dit Dracolosse, inconscient de s'il pouvait être compris ou pas. L'un ou l'autre, il avait l'intention de faire en sorte que son dresseur ai l'idée générale de ça. _"Ne fais rien de stupide."_

* * *

Tandis qu'il s'avança vers la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante reconstruite, Lance sentit un léger sentiment de regret qu'il n'ai jamais combattu là.

_"Il a été utilisé seulement pour la finale du CCP. Dommage que j'ai été éliminé de la phase des groupes, après avoir été tiré dans le groupe de la mort. Mais, je referais tout. Et j'ai quelques souvenirs de cette Île. Près de mourir pour commencer. Courtoisie de Claudia Coppinger et de son Ptera. Ensuite, je suis revenu ici pour la Conférence Verger l'an dernier. Un autre moment décevant pour moi. J'ai été battu par Ari en huitièmes de finale. Peut-être que je suis fini en tant que dresseur. Peut-être pas. Mais, ce n'est pas important. L'important est de récupérer cette orbe à n'importe quel prix. Et peut-être que les secrets de ce tatouage Leric peuvent m'aider dans cette quête. Rien d'autre ne compte."_

Ses pensées privées interrompues, Lance leva les yeux au son de deux Pokémons qui s'attaquaient l'un l'autre dans le stade.

Il avait été conduit ici, s'étant fait dire que Steven utilisait le stade pour s'entraîner, pour un match à venir contre un dresseur de type feu.

Lance réussit à faire un petit sourire, en sachant que le dresseur de type acier lutterait grandement contre un dresseur spécialiste de type feu feu.

_"Même s'il a passé des années à essayer de perfectionner la défense contre des types feu, ça sera dur pour lui. Et qui que ce soit, ce dresseur ou cette dresseuse le saura sans doute."_

Il commença à sourire, alors qu'il entra dans le stade.

* * *

"Ossatueur, Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Elektra.

Le Pokémon de type sol ouvrit ses mâchoires, soufflant un puissant éclat rayonnant rouge de feu dans les airs, les flammèches tombant sur le sol de l'arène, laissant une légère quantité de brûlures.

Steven roula ses yeux.

"Bastiodon, Mur De Fer!" Ordonna-t-il.

Son Pokémon de type acier et roche ferma les yeux, en se concentrant fortement. Alors qu'il le fit, son épaisse peau chaumée commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, qui signala que la peau brune déjà presque inattaquable l'était maintenant encore plus.

Les flammes hurlèrent sur Bastiodon, élevant instantanément la température autour de la zone.

Mais, Bastiodon réussit à tenir le coup contre ça, en encaissant l'attaque dans son dure bouclier métallique comme visage. Avec ses yeux fermés, il n'y avait rien de vulnérable que les flammes puissent blesser.

La roche comme composants du visage de type bouclier réussit à repousser plus qui serait possible dans un pur type acier.

"Tout est dans la ruse." Sourit Elektra. "Attaque Telluriforce!"

Ossatueur rugit, en élevant son os dans le ciel.

Ensuite, avec un hurlement d'indignation, il envoya le bâton s'écraser sur le sol avec un craquement retentissant.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa.

Ensuite, la terre sous Bastiodon céda dans une mer de boue chaude bouillante, entraînant au Pokémon Bouclier à s'engloutir dedans.

Bastiodon rugit de colère et d'inconfort, alors que la terre bouillonnante se durci sur sa peau.

"Très bien, ça suffit." Dit Steven, en tendant la main avec sa Pokéball. "Retour Bastiodon."

Le rayon lumineux rouge jaillit, ramenant le Pokémon de type roche et acier.

Tandis que son Bastiodon disparu, la terre revint immédiatement à son état normal.

Et le son d'applaudissements retentit dans le stade vide.

"C'est une excellente Telluriforce." Remarqua Lance, de la première rangée des gradins.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Steven, alors qu'il essuya la serviette sur son visage, épongeant la sueur qu'il avait accumulé de l'humidité de l'attaque Telluriforce.

"Des informations, en fait." Répondit Lance, en croisant ses bras et en s'appuyant sur le côté des panneaux publicitaires.

"Vous les gens semblez toujours vouloir des renseignements de quelque sorte." Commenta sèchement Elektra. "Et il est le gars vers qui vous venez vous tourner."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais croire que je voudrais t'aider?" Demanda Steven. "Je ne fais pas savoir une habitude de proposer des informations à des gens que je connais à peine. Des gens qui font irruption ici, et..."

"Eh bien, puisque tu m'en dois une." Répondit noblement Lance, en faisant signe à Elektra avec son pouce. "Je crois que nous pourrions être en mesure d'élaborer quelque chose."

Steven regarda autour de lui vers Elektra, ensuite vers Lance.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "Si nous élaborons les choses de cette façon, alors tu ne me dois rien. Puisque tu les as plus ou moins laissés l'enlever en premier lieu."

Lance soupira.

"D'accord, j'ai été pris au dépourvu." Répondit-il. "Je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça. Et je me suis plus ou moins racheté pour l'avoir ramenée."

Steven le foudroya du regard.

"Comme, je m'attendais à un dresseur de ta qualité." Dit-il. "Et de ta réputation. Ce n'est pas gardé secret que tu fais parti des G-mens."

Lance sembla un peu étonné, avant de sourire.

"Alors, tu sais que je ne serais pas ici, à moins que j'aille vraiment besoin d'aide." Remarqua-t-il.

"Désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider pour l'instant." Dit Steven. "Je dois rentrer prendre douche, et trier mes Pokémons. Ensuite, j'ai un match auquel je dois prendre part. Alors, reviens dans environ cinq heures, et nous verrons..."

Quelque chose à propos du comportement de Steven enrageait vraiment Lance. Comme s'il ne s'en foutait pas complètement.

Il regarda autour de lui, voyant qu'Elektra parlait à son Ossatueur.

Ensuite, quelque chose à l'intérieur du Maître Dragon se rompit. Chaque fois qu'il avait rencontré Steven, il n'avait jamais aimé l'aspect pratique ouf du dresseur de type acier. La façon dont il n'était pas toujours disposé à se précipiter dans les choses sans penser à toutes les conséquences possibles.

Il l'avait respecté en tant que dresseur. Mais, il y avait certains aspects de sa personnalité qu'il n'aimait pas.

Et, avec le temps comme problème, il n'était pas prêt à tripatouiller ses paroles.

Alors que Steven était sur le point de partit, il prit sa décision.

"Tu crois que c'est une plaisanterie?" Demanda doucement Lance, en enfonçant un bras devant le dresseur de type acier, bloquant sa sortie.

"Excuse-moi." Dit Steven, en fixant le Maître Dragon.

"Une simple grosse plaisanterie?" Répéta Lance, en tendant une main et en effleurant une tâche de poussière des vêtements d'entraînement de Steven. "Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire ceci, espèce de fils de pute aveugle. Le monde entier se dirige dans une énorme tempête de merde. Des gros morceaux de merde bruns, tous tombant du ciel et ayant pour objectif de faire sentir le monde. Et je sais que tu n'as sans doute pas envie d'être..."

Steven roula ses yeux.

"Tu devrais t'écouter." Remarqua-t-il. "Le champion respecté radotant quelque chose qui est impossible."

La lueur d'arrogance dans les yeux de Steven agaçait fortement la maîtrise de soi de Lance.

"On dirait que toutes ces rumeurs où tu savoures du Persian Noir étaient plus que de simples rumeurs."

Comme Lance l'avait fait quelques instants avant, Steven tendit la main et en effleurant quelque chose sur la cape de Lance.

_"Petit con __pharisaïque.__"_

Lance toussa, en raclant sa gorge, alors qu'il élabora la meilleure façon de faire ça.

_"Tant pis pour la délicatesse."_

"Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu crois." Remarqua Lance, en réajustant sa cape. "Alors, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter des conséquences de ceci."

Il sourit doucement à Steven, avant de reculer sa tête, et de l'écraser ensuite dans le nez de Steven, le sentant se casser.

Steven rugit de colère, mais c'était plus faible que ça l'aurait été, son nez n'étant pas juste écrasé.

* * *

Et Elektra était debout.

"Ossatueur, Massd'Os!" Ordonna-t-elle, furieusement.

Le Pokémon Gard'Os courra en avant, en élevant son os comme bâton.

Presque instantanément, dans le même mouvement, une Pokéball émergea sur le dos de Lance, sortant son Jungko.

"Jung!" Siffla le Pokémon Forêt, en bloquant le chemin d'Ossatueur vers Lance.

En ouvrant sa bouche pour préparer une attaque Lance-Flamme, Ossatueur n'était pas intimidé par la vue du Pokémon de type plante.

Il lança le jet de flammes rouges chaudes dans les airs vers le Pokémon de Lance.

_"Stupide mouvement!"_ Siffla à nouveau Jungko, tandis qu'il roula sur le côté dans le but d'éviter facilement le coup.

Il ouvrit sa bouche, et tira plusieurs graines dorées écrasantes dans le corps du Pokémon de type sol.

Ossatueur rugit de colère, tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur ses genoux, clairement le résultat d'une attaque douloureuse.

Elektra foudroya le Pokémon Forêt du regarda, avant de rappeler Ossatueur.

"Tu en veux?" Demanda-t-elle, en sortant une deuxième Pokéball. "Amène-toi."

* * *

"Tu crois toujours que c'est une blague?" Répéta sauvagement Lance, tandis qu'il tira Steven par le collet et le souleva contre les panneaux.

Avec le sang chaud toujours enduit sur son front, Lance fit un terrible regard pour observer. Il éleva le tatouage devant le visage de Steven.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des langages Leric?" Exigea-t-il.

Steven fronça les sourcils à travers le visage de sang enduit sur sa bouche et la partie inférieur de son nez cassé.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" Dit-il, âprement. "Tu es celui qui est sur le point d'être mangé."

"Hein?" Demanda Lance, avant d'entendre le son de son Jungko être repoussé hors du chemin. Le Pokémon Forêt rugit à l'agonie, avant de rouler dans les panneaux.

Il reconnu également un deuxième rugissement, celui-ci provenant d'un Pokémon bien plus dangereux qu'un Jungko. Un Pokémon avec qui il avait eu des expériences antérieures, principalement en affrontant Doug.

_"Merde!"_

Il voulait plonger hors du chemin, en reconnaissant le son d'un Drattak qui chargeait. Mais, son corps ne voulait pas marche comme il l'ordonnait.

Et un étrange sentiment le lessivait.

Ensuite, il se retourna, en tenant sa main devant lui.

* * *

Le Drattak d'Elektra n'était qu'à quelques pieds devant lui.

S'il avait vu un miroir, il aurait su que ses yeux brillaient avec une lumière blanche intense.

Sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des mâchoires déchaînés du Pokémon Dragon.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de se demander ce qu'il faisait, ou même de questionner la logistique de celle-ci.

Mais, il vit effectivement le mélange pâle énergétique blanc et bleu autour de sa main. Elle s'étendit dehors et engloutit le Drattak d'Elektra, l'entraînant à arrêter.

"ASSIS!" Rugit Lance, sa voix semblant plus faible par la vibration de l'énergie qui provenait de lui.

Et comme il l'avait ordonné, le Pokémon de type dragon et vol tomba sur ses hanches et s'assit. Ça aurait été drôle, si la situation n'était pas si sérieuse.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?!" S'écria Elektra. "Qui ne va pas chez toi?"

Elle pouvait voir les yeux de Lance redevenir normaux.

"La prochaine fois que tu penseras à m'attaquer." Dit furieusement Lance. "Ne le fais pas."

"Tu es venu ici et as attaqué Steven." Souligna Elektra.

"Seulement parce qu'il faisait le con avec moi." Lui cria Lance.

Elle ne recula pas, il devait lui donner son mérite.

"Tu ne m'embêtes pas." Remarqua-t-elle. "Je me suis entraînée avec un Maître Dragon qui te fait passer comme le débutant que tu es. Tu te souviens de Morgan Aragon? Après lui, tu ne m'intimides pas le moindre du monde."

Lance avala. C'était le cas. L'ancien chef du Clan Dragon était une légende à Ébenelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux avec la responsabilité et déménage à Eternara et devienne un marin.

"Un bon homme." Répondit-il.

"Et mieux que toi." Commenta-t-elle. "Il avait de la délicatesse."

Lance se retourna, en voyant des gardes de sécurité ignorants entrer dans le stade.

"Tu voudrais peut-être commencer par courir." Remarqua sèchement Elektra.

Lance lui sourit, avant de siffler sa cape, d'une façon un peu mélodramatique. C'était un geste inutile, entièrement artificiel pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas intimidé.

"Tu voudrais peut-être t'assurer que quelqu'un examine son nez." Dit-il, sarcastiquement, avant de se retourner pour courir.

* * *

Il courra hors du stade, seulement pour courir dans quelque chose de plus petit que lui.

Lance grogna, alors qu'une tête s'écrasa dans son estomac, lui coupant le souffle.

Ce fut suffisant pour arrêter sa course.

"Regarde où tu vas." Dit furieusement une voix.

En titubant en arrière, Lance baissa les yeux pour voir une adolescente aux cheveux rouges se tenir devant lui, en frottant sa tête.

Et elle semblait incroyablement familier.

"Toi!" S'écria Lance. "Tu... Tu es morte."

Elle sembla un peu perplexe.

"Excuse-moi?" Répondit-elle.

Ensuite, elle regarda derrière lui.

"Tu voudrais peut-être faire attention."

Lance se retourna, uniquement pour qu'un gigantesque poing de Machopeur s'écrase sur son visage, le mettant KO.

Pas pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'écrasa sur le sol, sans connaissance avant qu'il touche le sol.

* * *

Il revint lentement à lui quelques heures plus tard, en se trouvant dans une petite salle d'interrogatoire, sans doute dans un poste de Police sur l'Île.

Une de ses mains était menottée sur la table, le rendant incapable de bouger librement.

Avec son autre main, il la passa sur ses vêtements, découvrant ce qui avait disparu.

Ses Pokéballs avaient disparu, tout comme le couteau de Vincent. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver son portefeuille non plus.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, en essayant de libérer sa main des menottes.

Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Alors, tu es réveillé." Remarqua la voix d'une Agent Jenny, alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce.

"Écoutez, Jenny." Dit Lance. "Il doit y avoir une erreur."

"Tu as cassé le nez d'un membre de l'Élite Quatre à deux endroits." Dit-elle, froidement. "Menacé sa femme, et résisté à l'arrestation. Précise-moi l'erreur, s'il te plaît?"

"Résisté à l'arrestation?" Demanda Lance. "C'est un peu rude."

Elle haussa les bras.

"Je ne fais pas les règles, je les applique." Répondit-elle. "D'autre part, tu les connais. Puisque tu travailles pour les G-mens. Et tu as choisi de les enfreindre."

"J'étais sur un cas." Dit furieusement Lance.

"Et as-tu réellement reçu l'ordre d'agresser un membre de l'Élite Quatre?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Il était un connard." Hurla Lance, en essayant de se libérer des menottes.

Elle se pencha, et le regarda attentivement dans les yeux.

"Aucune excuse." Répondit-elle.

Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et des personnages que Lance reconnu entrèrent. Norman, Cornil et Bastien.

Il sentit momentanément une vague de soulagement passer sur lui.

Quelque chose qui disparu, tandis qu'il réalisa à quel point ils avaient l'air énervé.

"Excusez-nous." Dit froidement Norman. "Nous aimerions lui parler."

L'agent Jenny se retourna, presque comme s'il voulait protester.

Mais, le regard noir sur le visage du champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville lui fit réfléchir deux fois.

"Si vous avez besoin de moi." Murmura-t-elle. "Je serai dehors."

"Ça ira." Remarqua Bastien.

* * *

Alors qu'elle quitta la pièce, Norman s'avança et écrasa ses mains sur la table.

"Mais à quoi as-tu pensé?" Exigea-t-il, furieusement. "Tu as la moindre idée du nombre de dégâts que tu as causé? Si tu crois que je suis énervé, tu devrais voir Ellis. Elle est presque prête à tuer."

Lance roula ses yeux.

"J'étais sur une piste." Répondit-il, en regardant Norman, carrément dans les yeux.

"Ça me fait vraiment mal." Dit Norman, en secouant sa tête. "De devoir faire ça."

"Vous commettez une erreur, Norman." Murmura Lance.

"Non, tu as commis l'erreur." Hurla Norman. "Tu as commis la grave erreur de venir ici."

Il soupira.

"Nous ne voulons pas faire ça." Remarqua Cornil, tandis qu'il éleva le sac de preuves.

Le cœur de Lance battit plus vite, alors qu'il vit ses effets personnels dans le sac. Ses Pokéballs, son portefeuille et le couteau.

Cornil les laissa tomber sur la table.

"Tu es hors jeu." Dit Norman. "La Ligue Verger l'exige. Sinon, ils voudraient vraiment jeter le truc brun contre le ventilateur."

"Alors, vous vous servez de moi comme excuse pour vous sauver la mise?" Demanda Lance.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix." Commenta Bastien.

"Et c'est des conneries." Renvoya Lance. "Vous auriez pu leur dire d'aller se faire foutre."

"Ça aurait été du suicide diplomatique." Remarqua Cornil.

"Désolé de t'inonder dedans." Commenta Bastien.

Lance soupira, en laissant tombant sa tête sur la table.

"Vous pouvez farcir ces excuses." Remarqua-t-il, doucement. "Mais, ça me fait sentir moins coupable."

"Coupable à propos de quoi?" Demanda Norman.

Lance regarda Cornil. Il pouvait entendre quelque chose l'appeler. Une voix précise, facilement reconnaissable.

"Tu as un Drackhaus sur toi en ce moment." Remarqua-t-il. "Pas vrai?"

Cornil sembla un peu perplexe.

"Excuse-moi?" Demanda-t-il.

Lance éleva brusquement sa main libre dans les airs, la lumière émergeant de ses yeux.

La Pokéball sur la ceinture de Cornil s'ouvrit, sortant son Drackhaus.

"Drack!" Rugit le Pokémon de type dragon.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Norman.

"Dracosouffle!" Hurla Lance, toujours un peu incertain sur comment ça allait se passer. Il conserva sa concentration sur le Pokémon de type dragon.

Juste au bon moment, la bouche de Drackhaus s'ouvrit aussi largement que possible, lançant puissamment l'épais souffle vert énergétique vers lui.

Lance tira les menottes...

Et senti un sentiment de soulagement, alors qu'il sentit les liens métalliques se séparer les uns des autres, le libérant.

Il était instantanément debout, bondissant pour balancer un uppercut dans le visage de Norman, repoussant le dresseur de type normal vers les deux autres, qui avaient commencé à avancer sur lui.

Lance abaissa la mains, saisissant le couteau de Vincent dans le sac de preuves, et en un mouvement rapide écrasa son pied sur le côté du visage de Cornil.

Il se retourna ensuite, et mit, le couteau sous la gorge de Bastien, en sentant la lame s'enfoncer légèrement dans la peau.

"Tu veux vraiment faire ça?" Demanda Lance.

Bastien lui lança un regard noir, une nouvelle haine trouvée sur ses traits.

"Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça." Commenta-t-il.

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir." Remarqua-t-il, avant de renverser Bastien sur le sol avec un coup de boule bien placé.

Il saisit le sac, et se retourna vers le Drackhaus de Cornil, en élevant sa main.

C'était ironique qu'il semblait être en mesure de contrôler le Pokémon de type dragon.

"Écrase le mur." Remarqua-t-il, désireux de sortir.

Le Pokémon blindé fonça vers le mur, provoquant Lance à se pencher tandis qu'il s'écrasa à travers, créant un grand trou.

"Fils de pute." Cria Norman, en titubant sur ses pieds. "Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça!"

"Il a dit ça lui aussi." Commenta lance, en pointant Bastien.

Alors que Norman s'élança vers lui, Lance plongeant hors de portée et à travers le mur, s'échappant pour l'instant.

* * *

Il avait vu plusieurs policiers foncer vers la salle d'interrogatoire, avant de se faufiler à travers les couloirs, cherchant la sortie. Il avait déjà vérifié le contenu du sac, replaçant son portefeuille dans sa poche, et en examinant la santé de ses Pokémons. De ce qu'il pouvait dire, la police n'était pas énormément intervenu avec une de ses choses.

_"Je vais aimer ce protocole de Police."_

Lance ne voulait pas impliquer des agents de la force publique au combat, armé seulement d'un couteau. Ils étaient armés sans aucun doute, et ça serait une perte de temps.

Du temps qu'il n'avait pas.

En regardant autour de lui, il essaya de trouver le bon chemin à emprunter.

"Où aller." Murmura-t-il.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, il vit une vue inhabituelle.

L'adolescente de sa vision induite de l'Aura était debout devant elle, faisant signe à une porte.

"Tu veux sortir?" Remarqua-t-elle. "Par là."

Sans parler, il suivit son indication, en courant en avant...

Et à l'extérieur de la porte dans le vent froid d'après-midi.

C'était ironique que le poste de Police sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante était situé à côté du même stade où il avait cherché Steven.

"Oui!" S'écria Lance, en se retournant pour remercier la fille.

Mais, elle avait disparu.

Il regarda autour de lui, en se demandant la meilleure façon de partir.

Il y avait un choix d'éliminé, alors qu'il entendit le tonnerre des bottes, le son de la police qui le pourchassait.

N'ayant pas le choix, Lance se retourna et se dirigea vers le stade de la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Des gens défilaient dans l'immense stade, comme s'ils allaient voir un événement à l'intérieur.

En espérant se cacher dans la foule de gens, Lance courra vers eux.

* * *

"Désolé pour l'attente, mesdames et messieurs." Annonça le stade par le système de haut-parleurs. "Mais, à cause d'une commotion plus tôt, la challenger Cindy Flare va affronter Alizée Wing aujourd'hui, puisque Steven Stone est un peu blessé avec un nez cassé. Par conséquent, le match sera reprogrammé, et Alizée va affronter Cindy aujourd'hui."

Le stade se remplissait rapidement, tandis que Lance fraya son chemin à travers les foules, conscient que la police, et plus de G-mens le suivaient sans aucun doute.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas sortir Dracolosse pour s'échapper dans le ciel avec autant de personnes dans les parages.

Il avait besoin de frayer son chemin vers un endroit isolé, où il pourrait actuellement s'échapper.

Remarquant la porte de la salle des hommes, il décida rapidement d'un arrêt au stand, dans l'espoir d'éviter tout officier qui le cherche.

"Effectivement."

Il grogna, en se retournant pour voir l'adolescente se tenir derrière elle.

"Encore toi." Remarqua-t-il, en secouant sa tête.

"Encore moi." Répliqua-t-elle.

"Pourquoi me suis-tu et m'aides-tu?" Demanda Lance.

"Parce que, tu es important." Répondit-elle. "Il n'y aucune utilité pour toi de suivre les lois humaines. Elles sont un gâchis complet. Ils les ont seulement entreprises pour t'arrêter."

Il sentit une consolation dans ses mots, en sachant qu'il y avait de la vérité dans ce qu'elle disait.

"Ils essaient de m'empêcher de sauver le monde." Grogna Lance. "Est-ce que l'un d'eux à un peu de perspective?"

"Les humains." Commenta-t-elle. "Ils sont presque tous pathétiques. Des créatures irréfléchies qui songent à essayer de faire leur propre chose, peu importe à quel point c'est égoïste pour les autres."

"Ça semble un peu dérogatoire." Remarqua Lance, en la regardant. "Pourquoi as-tu si peu de foi envers ta propre espèce?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

"J'en conclus que tu as aimé ton cadeau." Commenta-t-elle. "Maître Dragon. Ce titre est vraiment approprié désormais. La capacité de concentrer ta volonté sur eux. Et ensuite, de les soigner de toutes blessures qu'ils pourraient subir."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Tu pourras me remercier plus tard." Sourit-elle, un étrange sourire qui ne convainquait pas Lance. "Et tu as également un joli tatouage dans tout ça."

Lance éleva un sourcil.

"Tu parles le Leric?" Demanda-t-il. "Et tu étais responsable de ça?"

Elle approuva.

"Coupable dans les deux cas." Répondit-elle. "Mais, tu perds ton temps avec le Leric absurde. C'est un symbole Leric, mais, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu devrais te préoccuper."

Il la regarda froidement.

"D'accord." Répondit-elle. "Les Leriens utilisent ces symboles pour marquer une personne spéciale, une personne avec un état d'esprit semblable au type de Pokémon. Ce symbole mystique devrait... Ressortir le meilleur parti de ces qualités. Tu dois donner le mérite aux Leriens, ils étaient un peuple très intéressant."

Elle secoua ensuite ses longs cheveux noirs.

"Dommage qu'ils soient éteints maintenant." Commenta-t-elle. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis certaine que tu as des choses à faire. Alors, je vais te laisser passer à autre chose. Je serai en contact."

Lance cligna des yeux, seulement pour découvrir qu'elle avait disparu lorsqu'il les ouvrit après une fraction seconde.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

Il était à l'extérieur quelques instants plus tard, la plupart des foules arrivant là où elles devaient être. Lance ne pouvait pas voir qui que ce soit dans le coin pendant un moment, alors il sortit la Pokéball de Dracolosse et la lança dans les airs.

Le Pokémon Dragon émergea dans la vision, en semblant prêt à voler.

"C'est parti!" Cria Lance, en exhortant son Dracolosse de se pencher sur le sol.

Le Pokémon de type dragon et vol força avec impatience, en se posant sur son estomac.

Cela prit moins de trois secondes pour que Lance monte, et cinq de plus pour que le dragon jaune foncé s'élève dans les airs.

"Allons-y!" Hurla Lance, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le ciel.

Ils ne regardèrent pas en arrière, abandonnant l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante.

* * *

"Atterri ici." Cria Lance, en essayant d'avoir l'attention de son Pokémon.

Dracolosse remarqua la petite Île sous eux, et commença à descendre rapidement en bas.

Ça lui prit quelques minutes pour atterrir sur la plage de sable, où le Maître Dragon s'effondra sur le limon granuleux, appuyé sur son dos.

"Nous sommes tellement foutus." Remarqua-t-il, presque complètement essoufflé.

* * *

"Il est toujours sur l'Île?" Demanda Norman.

Cornil et Bastien secouèrent leurs têtes.

"Un témoin a vu un Dracolosse s'envoler à l'extérieur du stade." Remarqua Cornil.

"Merde." Dit furieusement Norman. "Publiez les mots. Lance Stevens est désormais notre cible numéro un. Concentrez tous les efforts pour le ramener."

Il était légèrement étranglé alors qu'il dit les prochains mots. Tous à sa surprise.

"Il n'est plus de notre côté."

* * *

**Lance s'est mis dans tout un pétrin, que va-t-il faire maintenant?**


	62. Comme Des Rosées

Chapitre 62. Comme Des Rosées.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance se dirigea vers l'Île de l'étoile Rayonnante, pour rencontrer Steven. Steven n'était pas disposé à l'aider, et une erreur de jugement momentanée a résulté de d'attaquer le dresseur de type acier. Ensuite, il réussit étonnamment à tenir le Drattak d'Elektra à distance avec ses étranges nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais, une autre erreur, cette fois de concentration, et il s'est réveillé au poste de police. Norman est arrivé et lui a dit qu'il était hors jeu des G-mens. En utilisant ses pouvoirs, Lance a réussi à prendre le contrôle du Drackhaus de Cornil et l'a utilisé pour s'échapper de la cellule, et se cacher dans la foule de gens qui se dirigeaient au stade. Avant d'être accueilli par l'étrange fille de la vision, qui lui a dit des choses. Des choses qui pourraient l'aider. Ensuite, il a réussi à s'échapper de l'île..._

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone coupa à travers le silence, comme la lame d'un Insecateur qui passa à travers le corps d'un Chenipan, les réveillant tous les deux.

"Tu n'as jamais mis ce truc en Silencieux?" Demanda Solidad, d'un air grognon, alors que son propre téléphone commença à sonner.

"Et pas toi?" Ironisa Olly, tandis qu'il prit son téléphone portable et regarda l'écran. "C'est Norman."

Solidad tendit la main et jeta un œil au sien.

"Le mien aussi." Commenta-t-elle.

"Comment diable est-ce qu'il fait ça?" Demanda Olly à lui-même, alors qu'il appuya sur le bouton répondre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Norman était assis avec deux téléphones portables sur ses oreilles, en parlant dans chacun d'eux en même temps.

"Nous avons un problème." Dit-il, en entendant Solidad répondre à son téléphone, et en baillant une salutation.

"Ça ne peut pas attendre à demain matin?" Demanda-t-elle, en semblant un peu grognonne d'avoir été réveillée.

"Malheureusement, non." Répondit Norman. "Pourquoi, vous ai-je réveillé tous les deux?"

"Juste un peu." Répondit Olly, en regardant sa montre pour essayer de avoir quelle heure il était. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez de si urgent à dire pour nous réveiller à..."

Il s'arrêta, en essayant de distinguer les chiffres dans la noirceur.

"Deux heures du matin."

Norman soupira.

"Un de nos agents est devenu un voyou." Dit-il.

"Oh pour l'amour d'Arceus." Grogna Olly. "Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de nous réveiller?"

"Ce n'est pas un agent ordinaire." Dit doucement Norman. "Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un de tes amis."

"Un ami?" Demanda Olly. "Eh bien, j'en ai des tas d'amis."

"En fait, tu en as maintenant un de moins." Répondit nonchalamment Norman. "Lance Stevens est devenu un voyou. Il a attaqué un membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger ce matin, a résisté à l'arrestation et s'est ensuite échappé de la détention."

Olly ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas le maîtriser, pas vrai?" Remarqua-t-il. "Ce gars a du style."

"S'il vous approche." Dit Norman, dans un signal d'avertissement dans sa voix. "Arrêtez-le à vue. J'ai des gens qui sont actuellement à sa recherche."

"Le monde entier est énorme." Commenta Solidad. "Vous ne le trouverez pas. Pas facilement."

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il flâne à l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon le plus proche." Remarqua Norman. "Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille. Il y a environ vingt autres agents que j'ai besoin d'informer."

La ligne tomba morte, les laissant tous les deux dans le silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça?" Demanda Solidad.

"Rien pour l'instant." Répondit Olly. "En ce moment, je suis le point de retourner dormir."

Il se retourna, en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son sourire dans la noirceur.

"À moins que tu te sentes d'humeur pour..."

"Non." Répondit-elle, en devinant où il s'en allait.

"Eh bien, bonne nuit alors." Dit-il, en lançant son téléphone sur la table de chevet et en fermant ses yeux.

"Bonne nuit."

* * *

"Wow, Norman." Murmura Jim, alors que Flora sortit de la tente. "Ça ne dit rien qui vaille."

"Norman?" Demanda Flora. "Mon père?"

Jim approuva, en se détournant.

"D'accord, si je le vois." Dit-il. "Oh, en passant votre fille vient de se lever. Vous voulez lui dire quelque chose?"

Il y avait un bref silence de Jim, avant qu'il se tourne vers Flora.

"Il dit qu'il t'aime, et que d'être prudente." Dit-il.

"Hé, je suis le modèle même de la prudence." Commenta Flora, en se penchant en arrière. "Et avec Nightmare qui garde le camp durant la nuit, nous sommes encore plus prudents."

Jim sentit quelque chose de froid et mouillé atterrir sur sa tête.

Il éleva la main pour l'essuyer de son front, en se rendant compte que c'était d'une couleur ambrée.

Sur une intuition, Jim tendit la main et y goûta avec sa langue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Flora.

"C'est du Persian Noir." Répondit Jim.

Il leva les yeux, et vit Nightmare dormir dans un arbre par-dessus eux, un bouteille à moitié vide de Persian Noir dans sa main.

"On dirait que notre cher gardien a fait du beau travail." Commenta Flora.

Jim secoua sa tête, avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe.

Il sortit son guide, et commença à feuiller à travers les pages.

"Une autre demi-journée de marche, et nous devrions arriver à Brunellia." Commenta Jim.

"Ça devrait faire plaisir à Sacha." Remarqua Flora.

"Ouais, petites choses et esprits." Murmura Jim.

"Quoi?" Demanda Flora.

"Rien rien." Répondit Jim.

* * *

"Brunellia." Dit Mélina, tandis que la petite ville apparut à l'horizon, à la base au sommet de la colline où ils se tenaient.

"Et mon septième emblème." Remarqua Sacha, en frappant son poing dans les airs. "Je vais le gagner aujourd'hui."

"Ça c'est la bonne attitude." Commenta Flora.

"L'attitude que je vais avoir besoin pour gagner aujourd'hui." Répéta Sacha.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien arrêter son enthousiasme avant qu'il se donne une tumeur." Dit Jim, d'un air grognon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je n'ai pas bien dormi." Avoua Jim. "Je continue à faire ce rêve où un Ectoplasma shiny nous assassine dans notre sommeil."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui est dû à ça?" Se demanda Flora.

"Peut-être cette autre nuit lorsque Nightmare s'est saoulé et a dit qu'il nous tuerait tous dans notre sommeil." Dit sèchement Jim.

"Ouais, ça pourrait avoir quelque chose avec ça." Dit Sacha. "Ah, je ne crois pas qu'il ferait ça."

"Moi oui." Commenta Mélina. "Il semble instable."

"Non, il est grand parleur." Répondit Sacha, en défendant son Pokémon. "Il fait peut-être certaines choses farfelues, mais il est vraiment assez sympa."

"Ouais." Dit doucement Flora.

"Ne te précipite pas pour le défendre alors." Dit Sacha en semblant indigné. "Il nous a fait notre fête plusieurs fois."

Jim et Flora se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"C'est vrai." Commenta Flora. "Il l'a fait."

Jim soupira.

"Ouais, je suis simplement endormi et grognon." Avoua-t-il.

"En tout cas!" Dit Sacha, en sautant de haut en bas. "Il est temps d'aller gagner cet emblème."

* * *

"Merci d'être passé." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Nous espérons vous revoir."

"D'accord, Infirmière Joëlle." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis certain que nous le ferons. Même si j'ai vu sans doutes des centaines de membres de votre famille depuis ces dernière années."

Elle sourit.

"Beaucoup de dresseurs disent ça à la longue." Dit-elle. "Si ce n'est pas à moi, alors à un membre de la famille."

Sacha sourit, tandis qu'il récupéra ses Pokéballs.

Il regarda Flora, Jim et Mélina qui étaient également dans le même procès de récupérer les Pokémons qu'ils avaient laissé à l'Infirmière Joëlle pour être aux soins.

* * *

"Bon, alors tu veux seulement ce Pokémon?" Demanda Jacky, à l'écran.

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai entendu une rumeur sur la prochaine Arène Extrême, et je veux avoir un Pokémon qui peut faire face à ça. Sinon, je devrais bien me porter."

"Bon, très bien." Dit Jacky, tandis qu'il éleva la Pokéball contenant le Pokémon que Sacha voulait, et l'inséra dans la capsule de transfert.

Sacha retira rapidement la Pokéball de Pyroli, et la plaça dans sa partie de la machine.

"Paré pour le transfert." Entendit Sacha dire Jacky.

Ensuite, avec un éclat lumineux retentissant, la Pokéball disparut.

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, elle était remplacé par une autre orbe rouge et blanche.

Sacha l'a pris, et courra vers l'endroit où ses amis étaient assis.

"Je suis prêt à y aller." S'écria-t-il, en bondissant de haut en bas.

"Calme-toi." Murmura Mélina. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il irait quelque part."

"Et, nous avons toujours besoin de Scott pour nous diriger vers l'endroit où aller." Commenta Jim.

"Parlant du Grahyena." Dit Flora.

Tout le monde se retournèrent, pour voir le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême entrer dans le Centre Pokémon.

"Comment sait-il toujours où aller." Se demanda Jim. "Surtout lorsque..."

"Hé, Scott!" Cria Sacha.

Presque au bon moment, il se retourna et se dirigea vers eux.

"Salut, les amis." Dit-il. "Sacha, Flora."

Il regarda Jim.

"Comment tu t'en sors, Jim?" Sourit Scott. "Tu as toujours des réserves à mon sujet?"

"Non, en fait je vais bien." Répondit Jim, légèrement effrayé.

"Et bonjour, Mélina." Continua Scott.

Elle lui sourit.

"Bon, alors êtes-vous prêt pour le match Extrême?" Demanda Scott.

"Je suis toujours prêt." Répondit Sacha.

"Alors, allons-y." Répondit Scott.

* * *

"Nous sommes au milieu d'un champ." Commenta Flora, alors qu'ils descendirent de la voiture de Scott.

Jim avait l'air pétrifié tout au long du parcours, et avait refusé de parler à quiconque tout au long.

"Bon." Dit-il, en sautant. "Ça m'a embêté."

Il regarda Scott.

"Comment conduisez-vous en étant aveugle?"

Scott éleva un sourcil.

"Aveugle?" Demanda-t-il.

Il éleva la main et retira ses lunettes de soleil.

Jim sauta en arrière, en voyant que les yeux de Scott étaient d'une couleur bleue normale.

"Mais, la dernière fois que je les ai vus." Dit-il. "Ils étaient... Blancs."

Scott ria.

"Oh, d'accord." Répondit-il. "S'étaient des lentilles de contact spéciales. Je les ai portés pour un événement la nuit précédente. C'était la fête d'anniversaire de mes enfants, et je les ai mis pour faire peur à leurs amis."

Flora et Mélina se regardèrent l'une l'autre.

"Vous devez avoir une grande vie familiale." Commenta Flora.

"Et j'ai oublié de les enlever." Dit Scott, en ignorant ce que Flora venait de dire.

"Une fois de plus, je dois me mettre d'accord avec Flora." Dit Jim. "Nous sommes au milieu d'un champ."

"Eh bien." Dit négligemment Scott. "Jusqu'à ce que vous la trouviez, je vais lire ce journal."

Il retourna dans sa voiture, et commença à lire le Verger Express.

"Je crois que nous devrions commencer à chercher dans ce cas." Dit Sacha.

"Pika!" Acclama Pikachu d'accord.

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette regarda autour de l'horizon, en examinant la zone pour tout signe de vie, ou un terrain.

"Je ne vois rien." Dit-il.

Scott sourit.

"Et tu as regardé absolument partout?" Demanda-t-il, énigmatiquement.

Mélina regarda ses compagnons de voyage.

"Vous avez entendu ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Entendu quoi?" Répondit Flora.

"Je prends ça pour non." Commenta sèchement Mélina.

"Entendu quoi?" Demanda Jim, en le regardant, avec une intention curieuse dans ses yeux.

"Comme un bourdonnement." Répondit-elle. "Je ne sais pas."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est là-bas?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle, Sacha, Jim et Mélina finirent de flâner sur la colline.

Sacha regarda autour de lui, en voyant une petite maison.

"Peut-être quelqu'un qui vit là-bas peut nous aider." Remarqua Jim.

Sacha se retourna, en roulant ses yeux.

"Tu crois?" Demanda-t-il.

"Hé, le sarcasme est la forme d'humour la plus faible." Souligna Mélina.

"Sauf quand c'est Nightmare qui le fait." Dit sèchement Flora. "Alors, ça sera le plus grand point d'intelligence."

"C'est moi, ou Nightmare passe de plus en plus de temps dans sa Pokéball?" Commenta Jim.

Presque au bon moment, Nightmare émergea de l'ombre de Sacha, l'amenant à trembler de la soudaine baisse de température.

"Non, c'est toi." Commenta-t-il. "Je n'aime simplement pas le soleil."

"Eh bien, tu as choisi un moment étrange pour parler de ça." Remarqua Flora.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas." Dit Nightmare. "Je peux y faire face. Mais, je préfère courir dans la nuit. J'ai une peau sensible."

"Tu n'as pas de peau." Commenta Mélina.

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir.

"Comme c'est cruel." Répondit-il. "Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'as pas de peau."

"En fait, si je n'avais pas de peau, je serai sans doute trop morte pour m'en préoccuper." Renvoya Mélina.

"Oh aller!" Murmura Nightmare. "Comment suis-je censé venir avec une remontée pour ça?"

Sacha soupira.

"Ne devrions-nous pas aller parler à quiconque possède cette petite maison?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'imagine que tu le devrais." Dit Jim.

Sacha soupira, avant de se retourner pour s'avancer en direction du petit bâtiment.

* * *

Il frappa à la porte, en se demandant ce qui se trouverait de l'autre côté.

Sacha attendit pendant quelques instants, avant que la porte rouge s'ouvre.

Il était un peu étonné de qui se tenait devant lui.

"Anabel?!" Demanda-t-il.

Tandis qu'il finit de parler, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'As du Salon, mais quelqu'un qui avait l'air incroyablement ressemblante.

Sa chevelure était d'environ six pouces plus long, et elle avait les yeux de la même couleur que la porte rouge sang. Dans ces cheveux de couleur lavande, elle portait une orchidée noire et un foulard rouge autour de son cou. La jeune fille qui avait l'air familier portait également un manteau marron, avec une jupe noire et une paire de bottes de la même couleur.

"Excuse-moi?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas Anabel."

"Désolé." Répondit Sacha, en se frappant mentalement. "Tu ressembles beaucoup... À quelqu'un que je connais."

"L'as du Salon?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha, en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

"Je pense que tu peux constater que je suis deux fois la dresseuse qu'elle est." Commenta-t-elle, en rougissant légèrement, avant de tendre une main. "Je m'appelle Stratina."

"Stratina?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il secoua sa main.

"Ouais, je suis la chanceuse qui a eu ce nom." Commenta-t-elle, un peu sèchement. "Alors dis-moi. As-tu gagné l'Emblème Capacité?"

Sacha approuva.

"Ça remonte à loin." Répondit-il. "À très loin, mais oui. J'ai réussi à le gagner."

"Alors, tu dois être celui dont j'ai entendu dire qu'il a conquis la Ligue Extrême de Kanto. L'un des premiers à l'avoir fait."

Sacha approuva.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Je m'appelle Sacha Ketchum, et je viens du Bourg Palette."

"Et maintenant, tu dois être sorti pour les mêmes honneurs de Verger."

"En fait, oui." Répondit Sacha. "Je cherche l'Arène dans cette ville."

Stratina sourit.

"Alors, tu dois déjà avoir obtenu six emblèmes." Dit-elle.

Elle tendit la main et le tapota sur la joue.

"Et j'accepte ton défi."

Sacha sursauta, en reculant de sa touche.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu es le Génie Extrême?"

"Exact." Répondit-elle.

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Allons de l'avant." Dit-il.

* * *

"Alors, tu l'as trouvé." Remarqua Scott, tandis que Sacha et Stratina s'avancèrent vers sa voiture, où Flora, Jim et Mélina étaient venu pour l'attendre.

"Ouais." Dit Sacha.

Flora diminua ses yeux sur Stratina.

"Ne serais-tu pas...?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Si tu me demandes si je suis Anabel, je ne vais pas apprécier." Commenta-t-elle.

"Alors, tu n'es pas Anabel?" Demanda Flora.

"Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas Anabel." Dit Jim.

Il la regarda.

"Tu ne l'es pas, non?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle roula ses yeux.

"Si j'avais une pièce de cinq sous à chaque fois que les gens faisaient ce lien." Remarqua-t-elle.

Scott décida de s'intercepter dans la conversation avant que ça se gâte.

"D'accord." Dit-il, en se levant. "Je crois qu'il va y avoir un match que nous allons entreprendre."

Stratina approuva, avant de mettre ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche.

"Vous voudriez peut-être vous écarter." Commenta-t-elle.

"D'accord, faites descendre le Ciel Extrême!"

Sacha et Flora se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec surprise, avant de voir quelque chose au-dessus d'eux, descendant vers eux.

"Bordel." Remarqua Mélina.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Jim.

Stratina et Scott sourirent.

"Dites bonjour au Ciel Extrême." Dit Scott, alors qu'une énorme plate-forme de combat continua à descendre devant eux.

"Comment est-ce que ça reste même dans les airs?" Se demanda Flora, en voyant comment il n'était pas ancré par un seul type de corde, ou autre chose visible.

"Des Pokémons psy." Répondit Stratina. "Ils le maintiennent lors du match, ou à chaque fois qu'un challenger vient."

"Tu dois avoir quelques psy très puissants." Commenta Jim.

Scott sourit.

"Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée." Répondit-il. "Ce n'est pas tout le temps dans les airs. Juste avant qu'un challenger se montre, lors du match, et... Fondamentalement, les autres fois, il se pose ici."

"Sous la garde de Stratina." Dit Sacha.

"Oui." Répondit-elle, en s'étirant. "Vous ne pouvez pas les voir, mais autour de cet endroit, il y a dix Alakazams malicieusement puissants, qui concentrent tous exactement la même synchronisation pour maintenir ça dans les airs."

"Ça explique le bourdonnement que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure." Réfléchit Mélina.

"Je ne voudrais pas affronter une de ces choses." Commenta Sacha.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Répondit Stratina, en secouant sa tête. "Je n'utilise pas un Alakazam. Contrairement à ma sœur."

"Alors, Anabel est ta...?" Demanda Flora.

"Oui." Dit Stratina. "Maintenant, pouvons-nous arrêter de parler de ma famille?"

Sacha regarda la scène du Ciel Extrême, avant de sourire.

"Eh bien, allons-nous passer à l'action, oui ou non?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

"Ce match opposera l'Ange Céleste, Stratina, et le challenger, Sacha Ketchum. C'est un concours officiellement sanctionné de la Ligue Extrême de Verger, les deux dresseurs ayant droit à trois Pokémons pour le match. Seul le challenger peut procéder à des substitutions, et le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un dresseur seront hors combat."

"Les sièges me manquent." Commenta Flora, alors qu'elle, Jim, Mélina et Scott s'entassèrent dans le panier étroit, quoique spacieux pour ce qu'il était, d'un ballon à air chaud.

"Ouais, mais ça serait encore plus difficile de se hisser dans les airs." Remarqua Scott.

"Ça me parait juste." Commenta Flora.

"Très bien, challenger." Dit l'arbitre, étant arrivé peu après l'ironie de Sacha de passer à l'action. "Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon."

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, avant de prendre une Pokéball dans sa main.

"Blizzi!" Hurla-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

L'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrit, sortant le Pokémon Arbregelé, qui apparut sur le sol du terrain.

"Bli!" Déclara-t-elle, en pompant ses poings, prête à se battre.

* * *

"Alors, il est passé avec Blizzi." Commenta Jim.

"Ça devrait être intéressant." Remarqua Scott. "Tout dépend simplement de ce que Stratina va utiliser pour le contrer."

"J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas nous dire ce qu'elle utilise." Murmura Flora.

"Désolé, je ne peux pas." Répondit Scott. "Où serait la surprise sinon?"

* * *

Stratina retira une Pokéball de derrière son dos, avant de la lancer dans les airs, avec un coup occasionnel.

"En avant!" Interpella-t-elle. "Mon ami!"

Sa propre Pokéball s'ouvrit, sortant un grand Pokémon jaune et noir qui se tenait sur quatre pattes. Il y avait des sabots, et un visage blanc au bout du long cou, ainsi que deux petites cornes au sommet de sa tête.

"Ça alors." Commenta Mélina. "Ça fait un bail depuis que j'ai vu l'un d'eux."

"Un Girafarig?" Demanda Flora.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux, signalant le début du match.

"Commencez!" Déclara-t-il.

Sacha pensa rapidement à la meilleure façon de frapper le Pokémon légèrement inhabituel.

"Blizzi!" Ordonna-t-il. "Attaque Laser Glace vite!"

En élevant rapidement ses mains, un rayon d'une lumière bleue froide émergea du bout de ses doigts et frappa dans les airs vers Girafarig.

Stratina ne dit rien.

Mais, comme si elle avait donné un ordre, le Pokémon Long-Cou s'élança soudainement sur le côté pour esquiver le coup.

Ça frappa alors Sacha, que les ressemblances entre Anabel et Stratina étaient plus considérées que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé.

"Oh c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie." Murmura-t-il.

"Je me demandais combien de temps ça allait te prendre pour le découvrir." Remarqua Stratina.

"C'est tout simplement pas juste." Grogna Sacha.

Elle sourit, à lui, et ensuite à Girafarig.

_"Ecrasement!"_

Sacha fut surpris dans l'action, tandis que le Pokémon de type normal et psy éclata soudainement en avant d'une position debout et s'éleva, prêt à écraser par-dessus Blizzi.

Blizzi gémit de douleur, tandis qu'elle fut plaquée sur le sol par la force écrasante de l'attaque, habilement livré par le Pokémon comme girafe.

"C'était toute une attaque Ecrasement." Commenta Sacha, malgré qu'il n'aimait pas l'avouer.

"Merci." Dit-elle poliment, en montrant ses dents blanches perlées.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, le Girafarig de Stratina se tira en avant, une lumière bleue qui commença à apparaître au bout de ses cornes, avec une émergence craquante.

_"Psykoud'Boul!"_

* * *

"Ce serait vraiment ennuyeux de vivre ça dans le match." Commenta Jim. "Mais, puisque je le regarde à la place, c'est en fait un peu divertissant."

Il se picota mentalement, en pensant aux ennuis qu'il avait rencontré en affrontant Anabel. Qui avait plus ou moins la même capacité.

"Dis, Jim." Dit Mélina. "Ça fait quatre mois depuis la Conférence Verger. Tu as un match de l'Élite Quatre qui est à venir dans les deux prochains moins. Ne devrais-tu pas au moins penser à l'entraînement requis pour les affronter."

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je devrais." Répondit-il. "Mais, je viens d'avoir une sensation lancinante à l'arrière de ma tête. C'est juste que... Si je n'étais pas assez fort pour battre Arjun en demi-finale, alors quel chance ai-je contre les ressemblances de..."

Il se replia, laissant Mélina tendre la main et serrer la sienne, qui était appuyée contre le panier tissé.

* * *

"Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha, inquiet pour son Pokémon qui fut envoyée s'écraser dans les airs par la puissante force de l'attaque Psykoud'Boul, une attaque qui fit des ravages avec le corps bien plus petit de Blizzi.

Elle claqua sur le sol, en roulant légèrement sur la plate-forme suspendue, avant de lutter pour s'arrêter.

Elle réussit lentement à se relever, et à envoyer un regard défiant à Girafarig.

"Ça fait plaisir à voir, Blizzi." Interpella Sacha, en élevant son poing fermé dans les airs. "Et puisque tu vas bien, que dirais-tu d'une attaque Tranch'Herbe?"

Elle le fit, balançant ses bras dans les airs pour lancer une cascade de feuilles acérées vers Girafarig.

Encore une fois, comme à l'habitude, Stratina ne dit rien.

_"Psyko!"_

Mais, les yeux du Pokémon Long-Cou commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue fraîche, une aura qui émergea et captura les feuilles à mi mouvement, les paralysant comme une photo.

_"Retour à l'envoyeur."_

Les feuilles, soutenues par la force de l'attaque Psyko, furent renvoyées vers Blizzi, le Pokémon de type plante et glace laissant échapper un horrible cri de douleur.

Ensuite, Stratina commença à parler.

"Girafarig." Interpella-t-elle. "Que dirais-tu d'un Crocs de Fer?"

Sacha dit silencieusement les mots, Machouille de Fer, en se demandant ce que faisait le mouvement.

Ensuite, le Pokémon Long-Cou s'élança en avant, sa queue brillant avec une énergie blanche rayonnante, se transformant en un métal solide.

En se demandant toujours pourquoi ça s'appelait Crocs De Fer, lorsque c'était clairement une Queue De Fer, Sacha ouvrit sa bouche pour dire à Blizzi d'esquiver.

Ensuite, la bouche sur la queue de Girafarig commença à s'ouvrir claquant ses dents de fer.

"Oh ça doit être une mauvaise..." Commença à dire Sacha, surpris par la vue de ce qui allait se passer.

Assez pour enlever sa confiance du match.

Et la queue de Girafarig mordit Blizzi, entraînant un hurlement strident à l'agonie du Pokémon Arbregelé.

Malgré sa résistance, Blizzi ne pouvait se résoudre à se tenir contre l'attaque.

Avec un dernier gémissement strident, elle tomba sur le sol, incapable de continuer.

Presque à l'instant, l'arbitre commença à élever lentement ses drapeaux.

Cependant, il prit quelque secondes pour les envoyer à leur sommet, et à parler.

"Blizzi a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Girafarig est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Oh merde." Murmura Jim. "Ce Girafarig est coriace à quel point?"

"Je crois que Sacha va devoir donner son maximum." Commenta Mélina. "Sinon, il va se faire écraser."

"Ai un peu confiance, Mélina." Dit furieusement Flora.

* * *

"Blizzi, retour!" Interpella Sacha, en rappelant le Pokémon de type glace et plante.

Elle disparut dans le rayon de lumière rouge, avant d'être rapidement replacée sur la ceinture de Sacha, dans sa Pokéball.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Blizzi." Murmura Sacha, en tendant la main pour une autre Pokéball.

Il avait prit ce Pokémon du laboratoire du Professeur Chen, en ayant su que le Génie Extrême à Brunellia était spécialisé dans les types psy.

En l'agrandissant dans sa main, Sacha la lança dans les airs.

"Noarfang, je te choisis!"

Son premier Pokémon shiny émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche, et s'envola instantanément dans le ciel.

L'arbitre racla sa gorge, en regardant les deux combattants.

"Très bien." Interpella-t-il. "Commencez la deuxième manche. Girafarig contre Noarfang."

Il éleva ses drapeaux, avant de les disperser à nouveau.

Cette fois, Sacha ne prenait aucun risque.

"Noarfang!" Interpella-t-il. "Commence avec Clairvoyance."

Le Pokémon Hibou hua, avant que ses yeux commencent à briller avec une lumière blanche.

Une lumière blanche semblable couvrit Girafarig, avant de s'évaporer.

Ensuite, pour se venger, Girafarig lança un bec de couleur arc-en-ciel dans les airs, l'envoyant s'écraser dans Noarfang.

Le Pokémon de type normal et vol hua de douleur, l'épais souffle énergétique s'écrasant dans ses muscles.

"Bon sang, Noarfang!" Explosa presque Sacha. "Réplique avec Choc Mental."

Comme tout à l'heure, les yeux de Noarfang commencèrent à briller avec une lumière brillante, une bleue cette fois-ci.

La lumière entoura Girafarig, piégeant momentanément le Pokémon Long-Cou dans une vague d'énergie mentale.

"Ce n'est pas si drôle lorsqu'ils répliquent avec des attaques psy." Dit froidement Sacha. "Hein?"

Stratina ne répondit, souriant légèrement à la place.

De l'électricité commença à craquer sur les cornes de Girafarig, avant d'être déchargée dans les airs.

"Noarfang, esquive!" Souhaita désespérément Sacha, en espérant que c'était une attaque Tonnerre ou Fatal-Foudre.

Alors que Noarfang esquiva sur le côté, il réalisa quelle était l'électricité.

L'électricité suivit Noarfang, électrocutant le Pokémon de type normal et vol sur le sol.

Noarfang cria de colère, mais plus de douleur.

"Bon sang!" Répéta Sacha, furieux envers lui-même de laisser son Pokémon se prendre une raclée.

Il expira fortement, avant de regarder Noarfang, qui lutta pour se relever sur ses talons.

"Très bien, Noarfang." Hurla Sacha. "Nous allons jouer ça à la dure. Lance l'attaque Belier!"

Le Pokémon Hibou bondit dans les airs, et s'avança dans les airs, étant propulsé part une puissante lumière brillante.

Girafarig rugit de douleur, tandis que la force du coup de Noarfang le renversa sur le sol.

À sa surprise, Stratina perdit sa concentration.

"Rafale Psy!" Interpella-t-elle.

Girafarig lança le rayon énergétique de couleur arc-en-ciel dans les airs, l'envoyant vers Noarfang.

"Réplique avec l'attaque Lame d'Air!" Hurla Sacha.

Noarfang évasa ses ailes, en envoyant un puissant souffle d'air déchirer dans le ciel.

Il entra en collision avec la Rafale Psy, l'entraînant à exploser dans une brillante cascade de lumière.

"Très bien, Noarfang!" Cria Sacha. "Belier!"

Encore une fois, Noarfang s'avança dans les airs, aussi rapidement que ses ailes pouvaient le porter.

"Psykoud'Boul." Hurla Stratina.

Les pointes sur les cornes de Girafarig commencèrent à rayonner avec une orbe craquante énergétique bleue et blanche, avant qu'il bondisse à travers le sol.

Les deux Pokémons entrèrent en collision au milieu du terrain, avec un craquement déchirant...

Et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le sol.

"C'est pas vrai!" Dit amèrement Sacha, alors que l'arbitre éleva à nouveau ses drapeaux.

"Girafarig et Noarfang ont été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il.

* * *

Dans le ballon, Flora secoua sa tête.

"Où est cette confiance désormais?" Demanda Mélina, un peu sarcastiquement.

Flora se retourna et lui fit un regard furieux.

"Il ne vas pas gagner." Dit Jim, dans un ton de fait.

Flora pensa à le frapper sur le dos de la tête, mais décida de ne pas le faire.

* * *

Sacha et Stratina rappelèrent leur Pokémons.

"Merci, Noarfang." Dit Sacha, ravi d'avoir éliminé Girafarig. Même s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de se reposer. Il avait encore deux des Pokémons à Stratina à vaincre.

"Beau travail, Girafarig." Remarqua Stratina, alors qu'elle replaça la Pokéball avec ses autres.

Elle ne perdit rapidement pas de temps pour en retirer une autre, et de la claquer dans les airs avec un coup subtile du poignet.

"En avant!" Interpella-t-elle. "Mon ami!"

Sacha avait vu le Pokémon qui émergea à quelques reprises. C'était un Pokémon de type vol qui semblait rare et inhabituel avec des plumes vertes, blanches et rouges, ainsi qu'un bec jaune crochu.

"Un Xatu?" Demanda-t-il.

Stratina sourit.

"Ne devrais-tu pas...?" Demanda-t-elle.

Sacha regarda sur son épaule, où Pikachu semblait prêt à se battre.

"Allons-y, Pikachu." Dit Sacha, en pointant avec son bras. "Je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Souris bondit sur son bras, avant de bondir sur le terrain.

Ensuite, l'arbitre éleva son drapeau, prêt à commencer.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Tonnerre!"

Comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois auparavant, des étincelles commencèrent à émerger des joues de Pikachu, avant qu'il lance l'explosion dans les airs vers Xatu.

Stratina secoua sa tête.

Et tandis qu'elle le fit, Les yeux de Xatu commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue.

_"Psyko!"_

"Pas une autre attaque psy!" Grogna Sacha, alors que l'explosion d'électricité était suspendue dans les airs.

Le Pokémon Mystique secoua légèrement sa tête, et réussit à renvoyer l'explosion d'électricité vers Pikachu.

"Évite-la!" Hurla Sacha.

Pikachu essaya de sauter sur le côté, mais les réactions de Xatu étaient plus rapides que le Pokémon de type électrique, et il fut lancé dans les airs par la force de l'attaque Tonnerre réfléchie qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

"Sers-toi de l'élan pour attaquer avec Queue De Fer!" Hurla Sacha.

Pikachu se força en avant, en balançant sa queue pour essayer de décrocher un coup sur le Pokémon de type psy et vol.

Stratina n'était cependant pas dupe.

_"Vent Arriere et Psykoud'Boul!"_ Pensa-t-elle, en communicant avec le Pokémon Mystique.

Xatu éleva ses ailes, entraînant un puissant vent à émerger de l'intérieur d'eux.

Ensuite, tandis que son crâne commença à craquer avec une orbe énergétique bleue et blanche contemporaine, il se tira en avant comme s'il avait été tiré par un canon, s'écrasant à travers la Queue De Fer, et dans l'estomac de Pikachu.

Le Pokémon Souris hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut repoussé dans les airs, en rebondissant sur le sol, une fois, deux fois, avant de s'arrêter.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha, inquiet pour son Pokémon.

Avec une détermination de fer gravée sur son visage, Pikachu se leva lentement, en fléchissant sa queue froissée.

"Piiii!" Cria Pikachu, prêt à continuer.

Stratina secoua sa tête.

_"Je suis navrée, petit Pikachu."_ Pensa-t-elle.

Pikachu la regarda, avec une expression perplexe.

_"Ouragan et vent Mauvais."_

Encore une fois, le Pokémon Mystique étendit ses ailes, les appendices brillant avec une lumière mauve.

Ensuite, Xatu les lança, créant l'énergie en un vortex de vent tournoyant.

"Tiens bon, Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha, en reconnaissant l'Ouragan.

Ensuite, à son étonnement, Xatu ouvrit sa bouche et expulsa un souffles de flammes rouges chaudes qui se dispersèrent dans l'ouragan, le transformant en un vortex de feu tournoyant.

"Oh mer..." Commença à dire Sacha, avant d'être interrompu par le rugissement hurlant de l'attaque qui s'écrasa dans son meilleur ami, Pikachu.

Il ne pouvait entendre que les cris de douleur de Pikachu sous le vortex enflammé.

"Pikachu!" Dit doucement et tristement Sacha. "Je suis désolé."

* * *

Tandis qu'il finit de parler, le vortex se dispersa, laissant tomber le Pikachu noirci et brûlé sur le sol du terrain.

Il était clair pour toutes les personnes présentes que le Pokémon Souris ne serait pas en état de continuer.

Même pour l'arbitre.

"Pikachu a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il, doucement. "Xatu est déclaré vainqueur."

Il pointa son drapeau vers Stratina.

"L'ange Céleste est la gagnante." Continua-t-il à annoncer.

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il courra sur le terrain pour aller voir Pikachu.

Le Pokémon de type électrique leva les yeux vers lui, une expression de douleur sur son visage.

"Pi!" Grogna Pikachu, tandis que Sacha le prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Pikachu." Murmura Sacha, alors qu'il se retourna.

Ensuite, il était conscient de l'éclat de lumière rayonnant derrière lui.

En retournant sa tête, Sacha regarda pour voir deux visages familiers apparaître, aux côtés d'un Gallame.

Aucun d'eux étaient des gens qu'il aimait particulièrement, ou voulait même voir.

Paul regarda Anabel, avant de passer son regard vers Xatu, et ensuite vers Sacha qui portait Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Je n'en reviens pas!" S'écria-t-il. "Tu as déjà perdu, et avec un avantage du type?"

* * *

**Sacha a perdu...**

**Je ne suis pas surpris : ça s'est terminé de la même façon que lorsqu'il a affronté Anabel pour la première fois.**

**Pourquoi Paul et Anabel sont-ils là? La raison parait évidente pour tout le monde, mais je vous laisse deviner.**


	63. Ancien Choc Rival

Chapitre 63. Ancien Choc Rival.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Solidad ont été alertés par Norman à la défection de Lance, tout comme Jim. Ensuite, ils se sont dirigés, tous les quatre, vers Brunellia, où ils ont rencontré Scott qui les a conduit vers le Ciel Extrême, une arène dirigé par la sœur d'Anabel, Stratina. Elle et Sacha ont rapidement engagé le match, avec Sacha qui a utilisé Blizzi contre son Girafarig. Le Pokémon Long-Cou a rapidement gagné, entraînant Sacha à faire venir Noarfang. Noarfang a seulement carénée légèrement mieux, alors que lui et Girafarig ont été KO en même temps. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Pikachu pour affronter Xatu, mais le Pokémon Souris a été battu lui aussi._

_Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Paul et Anabel se sont montrés..._

* * *

Sacha se leva furieusement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Paul?" Exigea-t-il.

"Calme-toi." Dit jovialement Paul. "Tu pourrais t'éclater un vaisseau sanguin."

À ses côtés, son Gallame fit le bruit d'une toux, comme s'il essayait de masquer un ricanement.

Sacha lança un regarda noir à son ancien rival, alors qu'il se leva lentement. Pikachu luttait légèrement, clairement blessé par l'écrasant affrontement avec Xatu.

Stratina toussa.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tous les deux?" Demanda-t-elle, en semblant légèrement contrariée.

Anabel se retourna, un sourire sur son visage.

"Quoi?" Dit-elle, en souriant. "Nous sommes venus te voir affronter Sacha."

"Dommage que ce soit déjà terminé." Commenta Paul. "J'étais actuellement impatient d'y être."

"Eh bien, c'était un beau match." Interpella Jim.

Tandis qu'il finit de parler, Nightmare émergea de sa Master Ball sur la ceinture de Sacha.

"Si vous aimez voir une raclée impitoyable." Commenta-t-il. "Je viens de parler à Blizzi dans sa Pokéball, et elle semble assez tabassée."

Il regarda Anabel.

"Ne serais-tu pas celui qui a rompu avec Sacha en versant du soda sur lui lorsqu'il a dit quelque chose de stupide?" Demanda-t-il.

Ensuite, Nightmare ajouta quelque chose dans un ton grandement sadique.

"Ce qui est exactement le genre de chose qu'il ferait."

Anabel roula ses yeux.

"Tu sembles terriblement résolu d'évoquer ça à chaque fois que tu me vois." Commenta-t-elle. "Une raison quelconque?"

"Parce que c'est marrant." Ricana Nightmare.

* * *

Vers le ballon, Flora secouait sa tête.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien jeter quelque chose a Nightmare?" Demanda-t-elle. "Il rend tout le monde mal à l'aise. Sacha. Anabel. Moi. Probablement Paul."

"Je ne crois pas que Paul a déjà été mal à l'aise." Commenta Jim. "Il a simplement fait un commentaire sarcastique et s'est tiré."

"Il rend tout de même tous les autres un peu énervés." Insista Flora.

"Sauf moi." Dit Scott.

"Et moi." Remarqua Mélina.

"Et j'en ai rien à faire de toute façon." Termina Jim, alors qu'il baissa la main vers son sac. "Mais, je vais jeter quelque chose à Nightmare. Si je peux trouver le quelque chose dit..."

Il sortit un casserole à frire.

"Ah je n'ai pas vu ce vieux truc depuis longtemps." Commenta-t-il. "Pas depuis que j'ai été pourchassé par un Ptera."

"Tu ne t'es jamais servi de cette casserole?" Demanda Flora.

"Ouais, ça a les marques des dents d'un Ptera dessus." Dit Jim. "Et ça fait goûter n'importe quoi comme un anus de fossile."

"Je me demande comment ça marche." Commenta Mélina.

"Ne questionne pas cette logique." Remarqua Jim.

Il jeta un œil vers l'endroit où Sacha secouait sa tête envers les singeries de Nightmare.

"Bien que, pour une fois, je ne peux pas imaginer un moment chaque fois que je ne serais pas mécontent de voir Paul ici."

* * *

"Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" Demanda Jim, alors que lui, Flora, Mélina, Anabel et Paul s'assirent au Centre Pokémon, tandis que Sacha s'avança pour faire soigner Pikachu, Noarfang et Blizzi de leurs blessures.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit." Dit Anabel. "Nous sommes venus voir le match de Sacha et Stratina."

"Ça ne peut pas avoir été si désespérant." Commenta Mélina.

"Bien des gens arrivent en retard aux matchs." Remarqua Paul. "Ils sont juste généralement pas plus vite que ça."

Il se pencha en avant, en reposant son menton dans ses mains.

"Entre-temps, Jim." Dit-il. "Comment vas-tu?"

Le Maître de la taverne regarda Mélina.

"Et comment se porte Voilaroc?"

Mélina lui fit un regard surpris.

"C'est... Exactement comme avant." Répondit-elle. "Ça n'a pas le moindrement changé depuis que tu as vécu là. Les roches météoriques sont toujours là, le bâtiment Galactique de Voilaroc ressemble à un manoir hantée, et le magasin fait plus d'argent que jamais, pourtant il y a une gamme constante de joueurs compulsifs qui entrent et qui sortent de la Salle de Jeu."

"Il faudrait y retourner." Dit Paul.

"Et je vais bien." Remarqua Jim. "J'ai atteins les demi-finales de la..."

"FILS DE CANINOS!"

Il fut silencieusement surpris par l'imprécation de Sacha du comptoir.

L'infirmière Joëlle lui dit autre chose.

"DOUBLE FILS DE CANINOS!"

"Eh bien, je vois qu'il est de bonne humeur." Commenta Paul.

En secouant sa tête, Sacha s'avança vers eux, en tenant seulement une Pokéball dans sa mains, et un Pikachu nouvellement soigné sur son épaule.

Il ne semblait pas content, alors qu'il s'assit à côté de Flora.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Jim. "Puisque tu m'as interrompu."

Paul sourit, un peu plus chaleureusement que tout le monde s'attendaient précédemment de lui.

"Ouais, j'ai vu le match entre vous." Remarqua-t-il. "Très intéressant."

"Mon foutu Noarfang ne peut pas se battre pour les prochaines semaines." Dit-il. "Une blessure à l'aile."

"Ton Noarfang se fait un peu massacrer." Commenta Flora. "Tu te souviens lorsque Nightmare l'a frappé avec un bâton de baseball?"

Jim toussa.

"Est-ce qu'on s'attend à un flashback?" Demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde le regardèrent.

"Désolé, mention à la télé." Répondit-il. "Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quelle émission, mais c'était drôle."

"T'as fini de plaisanter?" Exigea Sacha.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"C'est quoi le gros problème?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu n'as qu'à renvoyer Noarfang au Professeur Chen, et à en prendre un autre. C'est indubitablement nul pour Noarfang, mais..."

"Ouais, je ne peux pas faire ça non plus." Dit Sacha. "Le système de transport de Pokéball est en panne."

Jim réfléchit à ça.

"Ouais, tu as des problèmes." Répondit-il.

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as que ces trois Pokémons avec toi?" Demanda Anabel.

"Non." Répondit Sacha, un peu brusquement. "Mais je voulais utiliser à nouveau ces trois la dans le match retour. Je ne compte pas me plier à la perception du public et faire venir de nouveaux Pokémons qui seraient considérés comme plus puissants, simplement parce que je me suis fait battre."

Il soupira.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, même si je voulais faire venir Dracaufeu, Jungko et les autres." Remarqua Sacha. "Le système de transport est en panne."

"Oh ouais." Murmura Jim.

"Et je veux dire que je voulais utiliser un Pokémon de type vol." Commenta Sacha. "Si ce n'est que pour essayer de contrer Xatu."

"Euh... Sacha." Dit Anabel. "Stratina n'utilise pas les trois mêmes Pokémons dans chaque match. Elle les mélange et les assortit. Alors, la prochaine fois, elle pourrait même ne pas se servir de Xatu. Ou de Girafarig."

"Je voulais tout de même courir le risque." Déplora Sacha.

Flora caressa son menton, avant que ses yeux s'illuminent avec une brillante passion énergétique.

"J'ai une idée." Dit-elle, lentement.

Tout le monde la regardèrent, alors qu'elle baissa la main dans les profondeurs du sac de Sacha, et sortit un bout de papier.

"Je reviens tout de suite." Dit Flora, en glissant sur le canapé comme chaise, via en passant serrer Sacha.

Alors que tout le monde la regardèrent partir, Jim s'appuya.

"Alors, comment allons-nous passer le temps?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il y a une attente automatique d'une journée avant que je puisse défier à nouveau Stratina." Remarqua Sacha.

Paul sourit.

"Jim." Commenta-t-il. "Ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur, mais, j'ai entendu dire que tu as un Shaymin."

Jim éleva un sourcil, surpris.

"Où as-tu entendu ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Des rumeurs." Répondit Paul. "Comme je l'ai dit."

"Peut-être que oui." Répondit Jim. "Peut-être que non."

"Oui tu en as un." Souligna Sacha.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embête à être mystérieux?" Demanda-t-il. "Lorsque tu vas simplement le lâcher."

"Désolé, je ne me gênerais pas la prochaine fois." Dit sèchement Sacha.

Paul ria.

"Que dirais-tu d'un petit combat?" Remarqua-t-il. "Que des Pokémons légendaires? Rien d'autre."

"Paul?" Demanda Sacha, en le regardant avec une légère surprise. "Quand est-ce que tu as attrapé un Pokémon légendaire?"

Le dresseur de Voilaroc recula légèrement.

"Attrapé n'est peut-être pas le mot exact." Avoua-t-il. "On me l'a donné."

"Qui donne un Pokémon légendaire?" Demanda Jim.

"Je n'en sais rien." Murmura Sacha. "Mais, je suis aussi sûr que l'enfer espère que nous allons bientôt le heurter."

Jim sourit.

"Je ne pense qu'il te donnerait un Pokémon légendaire." Remarqua-t-il. "Nous faisons partie d'un club privé."

"Quoi, le club, nous avons des Pokémons légendaires parce que nous sommes géniaux?" Dit sarcastiquement Paul.

"Ouais!" Répondit Jim, avant de comprendre le sarcasme. "Je veux dire, non!"

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?" Demanda Paul.

Jim soupira.

"Il nous faut un arbitre." Dit-il., "Et ça pourrait être difficile d'en avoir un. Je ne crois pas qu'Anabel sera équitable."

Paul le foudroya du regard.

"Je ne fais pas confiance à Mélina pour être équitable." Dit-il.

Mélina et Anabel lancèrent respectivement un regard noir à Paul et Jim.

"Et qu'en est-il de Sacha et Flora?" Demanda Anabel.

"Comme la façon que je viens de m'engager." Dit amèrement Sacha. "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de m'entraîner avec Pikachu, Blizzi et un autre de mes Pokémons."

* * *

"Es-tu prêt Paul?" Dit Jim, en agitant son poing vers le Maître de la Taverne, en essayant de l'intimider.

Paul resta indifférent, son expression restant la même.

"Qui a besoin d'un arbitre de toute façon." Commenta-t-il. "Et souviens-toi simplement de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés."

"Pas d'Etouraptor qui sera pétrifié contre Ursaring cette fois." Répliqua Jim, alors qu'il éleva la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Très bien Shaymin!" Hurla-t-il. "En avant!"

Il se retourna et lança la Pokéball dans les airs, sortant le Pokémon Gratitude, qui fut lancé sur le sol.

"Bonjour!" Dit-il, en secouant sa tête pour dissiper la somnolence.

Paul ne répondit pas, en atteignant plutôt l'arrière son dos pour prendre une de ses propres Pokéballs.

"Dis, Anabel." Dit Flora. "Quel Pokémon légendaire est-ce que Paul utilise?"

L'as du Salon lui sourit.

"Je suis désolée." Répondit-elle. "J'aimerais te le dire, mais tu es sur le point de le découvrir."

"Vas-y, Jim!" Interpella Mélina.

Flora sourit.

"Si j'étais du genre sadique." Remarqua-t-elle. "Je ferais des petits commentaires sournois sur le style de combat de Jim. Mais, je ne le suis pas."

Elle regarda autour d'elle vers l'endroit où Sacha était assis à l'opposé du bout des gradins, en parlant à Pikachu, Blizzi, Crocrodil, Carmache et Nightmare.

Comme d'habitude, Nightmare buvait du Persian Noir et semblait plus intéressé de donner des petits coups sur le dos de la tête de Carmache.

Et le Pokémon Caverne semblait momentanément plus agacé à chaque minute.

"Dis, Flora." Dit Anabel. "Où t'es-tu enfuie tout à l'heure?"

"J'aimerais te le dire." Répondit Flora, en souriant légèrement. "Mais, tu vas sans doute le découvrir si tu restes dans le décor."

"Touché." Grogna Anabel, en réalisant la signification des mots que Flora avait utilisé. C'était presque un réarrangement des mots qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt.

* * *

"À toi!" Cria Paul, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs. "Regirock, prépare-toi à te battre!"

Presque au bon moment, alors que la Pokéball s'ouvrit le Pokémon Pic Rocheux émergea de l'intérieur des profondeurs de la Pokéball.

Le Pokémon de type roche laissa échapper un mystérieux son belligérant d'une époque révolue, qui était possiblement une salutation.

Ou un cri de combat.

"Alors, tu as un Regirock." Commenta Jim.

"On dirait bien." Répondit Paul. "Es-tu prêt à y aller, oui ou non?"

"Allez, Jim." Interpella Shaymin, avec optimisme. "Nous pouvons l'emporter."

Nightmare s'était retourné pour voir Shaymin et Regirock s'affronter.

"Vas-y, gros tas de roche!" Hurla-t-il.

"Hé!" Hurla Shaymin. "Tu es du côté à qui?"

Nightmare secoua sa tête.

"À personne." Répondit-il.

"Très bien, c'est parti." Dit Paul.

Il regarda Jim, qui ne perdit pas de temps.

"Shaymin, Eco-Sphere!" Hurla-t-il.

Le Pokémon de type plante ouvrit sa bouche, préparant l'orbe énergétique verte vibrante, avec des étincelles bleues et blanches à l'intérieur.

"Feu!" Ordonna Jim.

Son Pokémon Gratitude poussa en avant, expulsant le souffle vers le Pokémon Pic Rocheux.

Paul ne réagit pas pendant un moment.

Ensuite...

"Mur De Fer!"

La roche dure du corps du Pokémon légendaire de type roche commença à briller et à scintiller avec un revêtement métallique qui bloqua la plupart des dégâts de l'attaque qui aurait du être super efficace.

Jim devint blanc, tandis que Regirock se débarrassa des autres signes de faiblesse.

"Est-ce que ça a donné quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il.

"On dirait que non." Répondit Paul. "Je me serais attendu à un peu plus. De la part d'un Shaymin."

Le dresseur et le Pokémon commencèrent à se hérisser furieusement.

"Shaymin." Dit froidement Jim. "Frappons avec une attaque Feuillemagik."

Le Pokémon de type plante commença à se concentrer, créant plusieurs feuilles dans les airs autour de lui. Avec un coup de tête, il les envoya se disperser dans les airs vers le Pokémon Pic Rocheux.

"Répliquons avec l'attaque Pouvoir Antique!" Hurla Paul.

Regirock commença à couvrir son corps avec une lumière rouge maîtrisant, alors qu'il éleva ses énormes pattes, en visant Shaymin.

Ensuite, il tira plusieurs énormes orbes énergétiques dans les airs vers les feuilles approchantes.

Ensuite il y avait plusieurs explosions miniatures créées, tandis que les roches rencontrèrent les feuilles au milieu des airs.

"Attaque Eboulement!" Continua Paul.

Toujours dans un mode offensif, Regirock s'étira avec son bras et le balança sur le sol, envoyant une onde de choc dans la terre.

"Shaymin, esquive!" Ordonna Jim.

Le Pokémon Gratitude roula sur le côté, évitant d'encaisser des dégâts de justesse, alors qu'une avalanche d'énormes rochers déchira de la terre froide.

"Fiou." Dit Shaymin, soulagé.

"Il est temps de montrer quelque mouvements à Paul." Interpella Jim. "Passe en Forme Céleste!"

Le corps de Shaymin commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant qu'il se transforme en la version de lui-même qui était capable de voler.

Encore une fois, Paul ne réagit pas pendant un moment, en pensant à sa stratégie.

"Boule Roc." Interpella-t-il.

"Vol dans les airs!" Hurla Jim.

Shaymin se propulsa comme une balle dans les airs, esquivant les lourds souffles de petites roches qui avaient été expulsées des 'mains' de Regirock.

Maintenant, Paul réussit à sourire.

"Verrouillage." Ordonna-t-il.

Le cœur de Jim sombra, alors qu'il réalisa ce qui était sur le point de venir.

Une petite croix apparut sur le côté du corps aéroporté de Shaymin, avant de disparaître.

"Il faut frapper en premier!" Hurla-t-il. "Attaque Eco-Sphere!"

Shaymin le fit, répétant l'attaque avec laquelle il avait commencé le match.

Cette fois, elle s'écrasa dans le corps en pierre dure de Regirock, causant un peu de dégâts.

"Elecanon!" Ordonna Paul.

Comme il le fit pour la plupart de ses attaques, le Pokémon Pic Rocheux éleva ses deux mains, créant une boule jaune énergétique craquante d'étincelles.

Ensuite, avec une intention indifférent, il lança l'attaque dans les airs.

"Ne reste pas là!" Hurla Jim.

En utilisant toute la vitesse qu'il pouvait rassembler, il essaya de distancer l'attaque électrique.

Mais, peu importe combien de fois il zigzaguait, en essayant de le repousser de sa queue, il continuant à le pourchasser, se rapprochant de lui.

Ensuite, il le frappa, le puissant souffle d'électricité s'élevant instantanément dans ses muscles, et le rendant incapable de continuer à voler.

Il tomba dans les airs, près de cent cinquante kilomètres à l'heure, frappant le sol, à cette vitesse, en quelques secondes.

Et en rebondissant dans les airs.

"Aïe!" Grogna Shaymin, en soignant son corps meurtri.

Paul éleva un sourcil.

"Regirock." Interpella-t-il.

"Shaymin ne peut pas bouger." Cria Jim. "Ne fais pas ça."

"Prépare une attaque Ultralaser." Dit Paul.

Il regarda Jim.

"Tu veux abandonner?" Demanda Paul.

Jim détestait faire ça. Il détestait la pensée de perdre à nouveau contre Paul.

"Ouais." Murmura-t-il, amèrement. "Ça ne vaut pas la peine que Shaymin se blesse."

"Choix judicieux, mon cher Jim." Dit Paul. "Regirock, retire-toi."

Il s'avança sur le terrain, et tapota le Pokémon pic Rocheux sur le dos.

"Un travail professionnel, Regirock." Dit-il, en claquant ses poings dans l'un des pics oranges sur le dos du Pokémon de type roche.

Jim s'était également avancé sur le terrain, pour prendre Shaymin dans ses bras.

"Hé, Jim." Dit faiblement le Pokémon Gratitude.

"Oui?"

"Je suis désolé." Chuchota Shaymin.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Ah, ça va aller." Répondit-il.

"Ça s'est terminé comme la dernière fois." Remarqua Paul. "Tu portes ton Pokémon dans tes bras. Seulement cette fois, ce n'est pas Givrali."

Jim le foudroya du regard.

"Tu sais quoi?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu es toujours..."

"Hé, j'ai eu droit à un beau match." Termina Paul. "Tu es un digne adversaire."

Il regarda Sacha, avant de sourire.

"Au moins tu as attesté des victoires contre moi." Remarqua Paul, assez bruyamment pour que Sacha entende.

Sacha sauta, furieusement.

"J'étais à cinq secondes de te battre lors de la finale du CCP!" Dit-il, furieusement.

"Ouais, mais tu ne l'as pas fait." Répondit nonchalamment Paul, en haussant ses épaules.

* * *

"Belle nuit." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il regarda le ciel noir du balcon de la chambre que lui et Flora partageaient au Centre Pokémon.

"Mmm." Commenta Flora, tandis qu'elle se posa sur le lit, en lisant un magazine qu'elle avait pris plus tôt.

"On dirait que je vais devoir simplement utiliser Crocrodil dans le match retour Extrême de demain." Dit tristement Sacha. "Dommage."

"Hé, Sacha." Dit Flora, en balança ses jambes hors du lit pour le regarder. "Écoute, je sais que tu voulais utiliser un type vol pour affronter Xatu, ou ses autres Pokémons de type psy."

"Est-elle une spécialiste psy?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant autour de lui.

"Ouais, Anabel a dit qu'elle l'était." Répondit Flora, alors qu'elle se leva et s'avança vers l'endroit où il était appuyé contre les balustrades.

Elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille, l'élevant vers lui.

"Je sais que ça faisait partie de ta stratégie, mais je ne vois pas comment." Continua-t-elle. "Là encore, je crois que tu serais dans le même bateau dans un concours."

Sacha approuva, tandis qu'il retourna le geste, en enroulant un de ses bras sur ses épaules.

"Sans doute." Répondit-il.

"Je veux dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute si Noarfang a été sérieusement blessé." Continua Flora. "Des choses de ce genre arrivent parfois."

"Ouais, je sais ça." Dit Sacha.

"J'ai tenté sérieusement de te dégoter un peu d'aide." Remarqua Flora, en regardant le ciel nocturne. "J'ai appelé..."

Sacha scruta au loin, en voyant quelque chose pas très loin. Quelque chose se dirigeait vers eux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'essaie d'ouvrir..." Commença à dire Flora, avant de jeter un œil vers l'endroit où il regardait.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Il est là." Dit-elle.

"Il?" Demanda Sacha, tandis que le Pokémon au corps mauve, et aux ailes blanches apparut au loin.

Flora leva les yeux vers lui, en souriant.

"J'ai passé un coup de fil à Garret." Dit-elle. "Je lui ai dit que tu avais besoin d'un Pokémon de type vol. Et que tu ne pouvais pas en avoir un du laboratoire. Alors, je l'ai incité à t'envoyer Papilusion."

Le Pokémon Papillon atterrit sur les balustrades devant eux, en gazouillant légèrement.

Sacha regarda Flora pendant un moment. Elle le regarda aussi.

Papilusion les regarda tous les deux.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, Sacha s'élança et planta un grand baiser dans la bouche de Flora.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais c'était une surprise plaisante.

Alors qu'il se sépara, elle sourit.

"J'imagine que ça t'aide." Dit-elle.

"Tu n'as pas la moindre idée." Répondit joyeusement Sacha. "Désormais, j'ai le premier Pokémon que j'ai capturé à mes côtés. Comment puis-je perdre?"

Papilusion gazouilla joyeusement, clairement heureux du compliment.

"Et avec toi pour m'encourager." Continua Sacha. "C'est un bonus."

Flora sembla légèrement blessée.

"C'est mal sorti." Avoua Sacha, tandis qu'il se retourna et regarda le lit.

"Viens." Dit-il, avec un clin d'œil. "Il faut se lever tôt demain matin. Que dirais-tu..."

Elle ne répondit pas, alors qu'elle saisit le collet de son chandail et le traîna à travers le sol de la chambre le poussant sur le lit.

* * *

Paul ronflait, alors qu'Anabel le regarda du balcon de la chambre qu'ils devaient partager.

"Beaux rêves." Commenta-t-elle.

"Touché, sœurette."

Anabel se retourna, en voyant Stratina debout à côté d'elle, le Xatu qu'elle avait utilisé pour affronter Pikachu perché sur les balustrades.

"Ne fais pas ça." Dit-elle furieusement. "Te faufiler sur moi."

"Désolée, Annie." Répondit Stratina.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Anabel, en se calmant. Ce n'était pas son genre de garder la colère pendant longtemps dans son système.

"En fait, je voulais te demander une faveur." Dit Stratina. "Puisque tu es ma sœur et tout."

"Ça ne t'arrête jamais, pas vrai?" Répondit Anabel.

"Eh bien, mon arbitre s'est effondré avec une certaine maladie." Répondit Stratina. "Et puisque ton cher ami, Sacha, veut un match pour demain matin, je ne peux pas l'animer sans quelqu'un qui a l'autorité que Scott reconnaît."

"Alors, tu es venue à moi." Commenta Anabel. "Comment as-tu d'abord su que j'étais réveillée?"

"Eh bien, nous sommes sœurs." Bouda Stratina. "Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas le dire lorsque je suis près. Ou ce que je fais."

Elle sourit.

"On dirait que j'ai toujours été la meilleure."

Anabel devint légèrement rouge.

"Tu n'es pas la meilleure psy." Dit-elle. "Et tu n'es pas la meilleure dresseuse."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord." Répondit Stratina. "Et ce n'est pas comme si tu es biaisée ou quelque chose comme ça."

Elle sourit.

"Alors, tu veux le faire ou pas?"

Anabel grogna, en relâchant quelques muscles dans son cou.

"Ouais, je vais le faire." Répondit-elle. "Parce que tu es ma sœur. Mon sang vital. Mon... Tu comprends où je vais avec ça, non?"

"Ouais." Répondit Stratina, en souriant toujours.

"Alors, je te verrais demain matin." Murmura Anabel. "Maintenant, dégage de mon balcon."

Alors qu'elle finit de parler, Stratina et Xatu disparurent dans une explosion énergétique blanche.

* * *

"Ce match." Dit Anabel. "Est le match retour officiel de la Ligue Extrême du défi du Ciel Extrême opposant l'Ange Céleste Stratina et le challenger Sacha du Bourg Palette. Comme la dernière fois, les deux dresseurs utiliseront trois Pokémons chacun, tandis que seul le challenger pourra procéder à des substitutions. Ceci prendra fin lorsqu'un dresseur ne disposera plus de Pokémons utilisables."

Ça avait prit longtemps pour Sacha d'accepter d'avoir Anabel comme arbitre. Ça avait finalement prit Scott pour lui dire qu'il ne se battrait pas pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que l'arbitre de Stratina ai récupéré s'il refusait.

Cependant, avec plus de gens dans le coin, le ballon était légèrement plus étroit, laissant tout le monde présent un peu agacés.

"Dépêche-toi tu veux." Dit désagréablement Paul, tandis que le pied de Jim le toucha accidentellement sur le dos de son genou.

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Hurla Flora.

Sacha lui sourit, avant de regarder Stratina.

"Il est temps pour toi d'essayer de faire de ton mieux." Interpella-t-elle. "Donne-moi un meilleur match que le précédent."

"Ça ne risque pas d'être difficile." Remarqua Sacha.

Il éleva une main dans les airs.

"Très bien, Papilusion!" Hurla-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

Il y avait un battement d'ailes, et le Pokémon Papillon descendit en battant des ailes, prêt à se battre.

Stratina sourit.

"Très bien alors." Commenta-t-elle, en sortant une Pokéball. "Passons à l'action."

Elle la lança dans les airs, avec un claquement du poignet.

"En avant, mon ami!"

Sacha ne réagit pas, tandis que son Xatu apparut.

Ça ne la trompa pas.

"Je peux sentir ton cœur battre plus vite." Remarqua distraitement Stratina. Presque somme s'il essayait de le retirer de son jeu.

"Ça ne marchera pas, Stratina." Dit Sacha, plus pour convaincre lui-même qu'elle.

Anabel regarda les deux combattants, avant d'élever ses drapeaux.

"À vos marques, commencez!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Presque immédiatement, Xatu tendit ses ailes avec un puissant objectif frappant, créant un puissant Vent Arriere pour augmenter la vitesse. Ensuite, il se propulsa en avant comme une flèche, s'écrasant directement dans Papilusion.

* * *

"Merde." Murmura Jim. "C'était un puissant Aeropique."

"Vent Arriere est utilisé pour augmenter la puissance et la vitesse de l'attaque." Commenta Paul. "Ça la rend foutrement presque impossible à esquiver."

"Et les attaques de type vol sont super efficaces contre les types insecte." Dit Flora. "Alors, ça va faire mal!"

* * *

Sacha grimaça, ennuyé qu'il ai été pris au dépourvu.

"Papilusion." Interpella-t-il. "Attaque Para-Spore!"

Le Pokémon de type insecte et vol commença à battre rapidement ses ailes, expulsant une épaisse poudre jaune dans les airs.

Xatu grogna, tandis que la paralysie s'infiltra dans son corps, le rendant incapable de bouger facilement.

"C'est du sérieux!" Dit triomphalement Sacha. "Attaque Charge!"

Papilusion vola en avant à une vitesse rapide, prêt à frapper Xatu.

Stratina ne dit rien, laissant Xatu disparaître dans les airs.

"Merde." Murmura Sacha. "Maintenant, où allons-nous à partir d'ici?"

Papilusion gazouilla comme réponse.

* * *

**Une fois de plus, Jim a perdu contre Paul. Espérons que Sacha gagnera s'il vient qu'à l'affronter.**

**Grâce à Flora, Papilusion est de retour pour le match.**


	64. Les Actions Contre Les Pensées

Chapitre 64. Les Actions Contre Les Pensées.

* * *

_Résumé. La séance d'accueil entre Sacha, Paul et Anabel ne s'est pas très bien déroulée, mais elle est restée aimable. Jusqu'à ce que Sacha découvre que son Noarfang ai été blessé par le match avec Girafarig, le laissant avec une légère crise de sélection. Cependant, Flora se précipita pour passer un coup de fil, où Jim a accepté d'affronter Paul. Leurs Pokémons légendaires sont entrés en collision, avec Paul qui a déchaîné Regirock contre Shaymin. Cependant, une pensée rapide de Paul lui donna une victoire par défaut, alors que Jim a refusé de laisser Shaymin être blessé. Ensuite, le Papilusion de Sacha est revenu, et Stratina a demandé à Anabel d'être son arbitre pour le match retour avec Sacha. Dans le match, Sacha a commencé avec Papilusion contre Xatu..._

* * *

"Attention Papilusion!" Interpella Sacha.

Papilusion regarda autour de lui, en cherchant désespérément le Pokémon Mystique.

"Papppi!" Murmura-t-il, en se demandant où Xatu avait disparu, en utilisant son attaque Teleport.

Sacha secoua soudainement sa tête et se concentra sur Stratina, en se demandant si elle le savait.

Ensuite, une tâche verte et blanche descendit du ciel et frappa Papilusion par-dessus avec le combo Vente Arriere et Aeropique d'avant.

Sacha grimaça, alors que Papilusion laissa échapper un halètement aigu de douleur.

Le Pokémon Papillon secoua ses ailes, en essayant d'équilibrer la douleur qui faisait des ravages dans son corps, tandis qu'il tituba des deux attaques supers efficaces qu'il s'était pris dans les vingt dernières secondes.

"Papi!" Murmura-t-il, tristement.

Alors que Sacha ouvrit sa bouche pour essayer de donner quelques encouragements au Pokémon de type insecte et vol, Xatu réapparut dans les airs à travers l'arène de Papilusion.

Le Pokémon Mystique semblait presque sourire au détriment du premier Pokémon que Sacha n'avait jamais capturé.

Ça le mit légèrement en rage, que Papilusion soit frappé à souhait.

Mais, ça lui donna une idée. Une qui pourrait marcher.

"Très bien, Papilusion!" Interpella Sacha. "Faisons notre retour avec l'attaque Vent Argente!"

Le Pokémon Papillon approuva, avec un peu de plomb de tête, avant qu'il commence à battre ses ailes.

Un vent hurlant blanc pâle émergea des petites écailles des ailes de Papilusion, tranchant dans les airs vers Xatu.

Sacha garda également un œil sur les yeux de Stratina. Elle semblait observer le match avec une intention vive.

Mais, il se demandait ce qui se tracassait dans sa tête. À quelle attaque elle ferait appel ensuite.

À la fin, ses yeux la trahie. Un petit coup brilla sur son iris.

Et Xatu commença à créer un Vent Arriere.

"Maintenant, Papilusion!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Cyclone!"

Le Vent Arriere commença à émerger autour des deux combattants.

_"Aeropique."_ Ordonna mentalement Stratina, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce que Sacha planifiait.

Ensuite, le vent des ailes de Papilusion s'écrasèrent dans le vent soulevé par le Vent Arriere.

Xatu avait utilisé la vitesse du Vent Arriere pour augmenter la puissance de son Aeropique. Mais, avec le courant des vents perturbés par l'attaque de Papilusion, l'attaque navigua de justesse à côté de Papilusion.

* * *

Paul secoua sa tête.

"C'est plutôt très impressionnant." Remarqua-t-il. "Utiliser Cyclone pour contrer un Vent Arriere."

"Parce que Cyclone est normalement utiliser pour chasser un adversaire." Dit Jim. "Mais, là encore, ça peut être très perturbant."

"Autant en stratégie qu'en coordination." Commenta Mélina.

"Ce mouvement pourrait avoir sa place dans un concours." Dit Flora.

Paul semblait comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais le sentiment de Jim qui marchait accidentellement sur lui lui fit oublier.

"Tu pourrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds?" Demanda-t-il, un peu agacé.

* * *

"Et maintenant, attaque Poudre Dodo!" Ordonna Sacha.

Encore une fois, le Pokémon Papillon commença à secouer ses ailes, cette fois en envoyant une petite poudre bleue.

L'attaque couvrit Xatu, faisant sentir les yeux incroyablement lourds au Pokémon.

"Xa... Xa... Tu." Dit-il, avant de tomber sur le sol dans le sommeil.

"Oui!" Cria Sacha, en frappant l'air.

Stratina secoua mollement sa tête.

"Papilusion, attaque Tornade!" Ordonna Sacha.

En étendant ses ailes, Papilusion commença à secouer et à bouger avec autant de puissance qu'il le pouvait. L'attaque de type vol modérément puissante éclata dans un mouvement de soulèvement de sable sur le Xatu endormi et entraîna une réaction d'inconfort involontaire du Pokémon de type psy et vol.

"Joli coup, Papilusion!" Hurla Sacha. "À présent, attaque Charge!"

Le Pokémon Papillon évasa ses ailes autour de son corps, et plongea en avant dans les airs, prêt à frapper Xatu.

_"Xatu, réveille-toi."_ Interpella Stratina. _"Ta capacité devrait faire effet d'ici... Maintenant."_

Juste au bon moment d'entendre ses pensées, Xatu ouvrit lentement ses yeux, et lutta pour se relever.

_"Attaque Teleport!"_

Ses yeux brillaient avec une énergie bleue, une énergie bleue qui vibra lourdement autour de l'arène dans un étrange écho.

Ensuite, le Pokémon Mystique disparut.

Et pour la deuxième fois, Papilusion s'écrasa presque sur le sol.

"Bordel!" S'écria furieusement Sacha. "Comment Xatu a pu se réveiller aussi vite?"

Stratina sourit, avant de racler sa gorge.

"La capacité de Xatu." Répondit-elle. "Matinal."

Elle sourit à nouveau.

"Tu voudrais peut-être faire attention là-haut."

_"Frappe-les par-dessous avec Aeropique!"_

Papilusion leva instantanément les yeux vers le ciel par-dessus lui...

Et Xatu augmenta sa puissance sur lui, avec une puissante force.

Papilusion laissa échapper un cri, tandis qu'il fut repoussé dans les airs.

Sacha grimaça, alors qu'il réalisa que Papilusion n'allait pas être en mesure d'encaisser beaucoup plus de coups comme ça.

_"Je crois que tu l'as suffisamment épuisé."_ Interpella Stratina à Xatu. _"Combine les attaques Ouragan et Canicule!"_

Xatu approuva, un petit sourire émergeant sur son bec cru, alors qu'il ouvrit ses ailes pour se préparer à l'attaque Ouragan.

* * *

"Ça devient intéressant." Remarqua Jim, tandis qu'il regarda sa montre. "C'est déjà à moitié aussi long que l'autre match, alors nous pourrions avoir droit à un vrai plaisir."

Scott approuva, tandis qu'il se pencha sur le bord du panier, en regardant le match avec intérêt.

"En effet." Commenta-t-il.

"Combien pensez-vous que Papilusion peut encore prendre?" Demanda Flora.

"Dur à dire." Répondit Mélina, en regardant le Pokémon Papillon. "Ça pourrait être plusieurs corps. Ça pourrait être un puissant coup."

* * *

En maintenant l'Ouragan en animation suspendue avec la force de sa capacité psy, Xatu commença à réchauffer l'air avec plusieurs puissants grands coups vigoureux.

La chaleur latente commença à filtrer dans le vortex qui forçait à se libérer devant lui, rendant les vents normalement doux environ vingt fois plus chauds.

Sacha devint pâle, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui allait se passer. La même chose que ce qui était arrivé à Pikachu.

"Non!" Chuchota-t-il, en passant désespérément tout les moyens pour essayer de sortir Papilusion de la situation en sécurité et sans perdre connaissance.

Rien n'était instantanément ouvert, alors il laissa simplement échapper la première attaque qui lui est venu à l'esprit.

"Cyclone!"

Papilusion commença instantanément à débattre ses ailes en avant et en arrière aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, conscient de ce qui se passerait si le vortex de flammes entrait en contact avec lui.

Sa peau se ratatinerait gravement, lui causant une immense douleur. Et il laisserait fortement tomber son dresseur.

En utilisant ces souvenirs pour se pousser, Papilusion continua ses tentatives pour repousser l'attaque.

Finalement, il réussit à la repousser dans le milieu de l'arène, et lentement vers Xatu. Lentement, mais sûrement.

_"Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça."_ Remarqua Xatu, sa voix vide et sans émotion.

_"Pousse-la en avant avec une attaque Psyko."_ Ordonna Stratina.

_"Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Stratina."_ Répondit Xatu, son corps entier brillant fantastiquement avec une lumière bleue belligérante.

"Merde!" Murmura Sacha, tandis que le mélange d'Ouragan et Canicule commencèrent à revenir vers Papilusion. "Papilusion, réplique avec Rayon Signal!"

En arrêtant momentanément le Cyclone, Papilusion ouvrit sa bouche et lança un puissant souffle énergétique vert et blanc vers les différents mélanges du vortex, devenant plus puissant à chaque seconde.

Ensuite, alors que l'énergie dégagée par le Rayon Signal se mélangea avec l'énergie de l'attaque Psyko, combinée avec la chaleur dégagée par la Canicule...

Il y eu une explosion extrêmement puissante qui surprit toutes les personnes présentes. La force pure de l'attaque déchira à l'extérieur engloutissant Xatu et Papilusion.

* * *

"À manier avec précaution." Plaisanta Mélina, alors que la sonnerie dans ses oreilles disparut.

"Touché." Dit paresseusement Jim.

"Ça semble douloureux." Remarqua Flora, inquiète.

"Évidemment que ça va être douloureux." Dit sèchement Paul. "Soit ça ou certains putains d'effets spéciaux géniaux vont simplement s'exposer sans que nous le sachions."

Tout le monde le regardèrent.

"Tu ne lances pas souvent de blagues, pas vrai?" Demanda Jim.

Paul secoua sa tête.

"Tu voudrais peut-être continuer comme ça." Dit Jim.

Paul se retourna et le foudroya du regard.

"Est-ce que je te critique?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu en as l'habitude." Souligna Jim.

* * *

Le résidu d'énergie et la production de fumée commencèrent lentement à se dissiper, dévoilant le résultat du match.

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il vit Papilusion KO sur le sol.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, en secouant sa tête. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Papilusion."

Ensuite, il regarda pour voir, avec espoir, si Xatu était à terre.

Un espoir qui était rapidement anéanti lorsque le Pokémon Mystique se redressa lentement.

"Tuu!" S'écria-t-il, en élevant majestueusement ses ailes, en ressemblant plus que jamais à un dessin de totem.

Sacha donna furieusement un coup de pied sur le sol, avant de secouer sa tête.

"Papilusion a été mis hors combat." Déclara Anabel. "Xatu est déclaré vainqueur."

"Donne-moi juste une seconde, Stratina." Dit-il, en sortant une Pokéball.

Agacé qu'il doit avoir recours à ça, Sacha lança l'orbe rouge et blanche vers Papilusion.

"Reviens." Dit-il, la Pokéball aspirant le Pokémon Papillon à l'intérieur via l'énergie brillante blanche moyenne.

Stratina sembla surprise, tandis qu'il s'avança sur le terrain et récupéra la Pokéball.

"Alors, ce n'était pas ton Papilusion?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Si." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, je l'ai relâché pour qu'il parte fonder une famille. Ensuite, lorsque mon Noarfang était blessé, Flora a fait revenir Papilusion. Alors, je devais le recapturer pour le ramener."

Stratina éleva un sourcil. Elle était légèrement surprise par la situation, mais n'en dit rien.

"Bon, très bien." Répondit-elle.

Sacha regarda la Pokéball disparaître de sa main.

"On dirait que le système de transport de Pokéball fonctionne à nouveau." Dit-il, en secouant sa tête.

Pikachu tira le collet de sa veste, désireux d'affronter à nouveau Xatu.

Sacha approuva.

"D'accord, alors." Hurla-t-il. "Pikachu, je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Souris plongea vivement sur le terrain, prêt à se battre.

Des étincelles volèrent de ses joues.

Anabel regarda autour d'elle, en vérifiant si les Pokémons étaient prêts.

"Très bien." Dit-elle. "Commencez."

Sacha ne perdit pas de temps. Il ne pensait pas que Xatu était en grande forme pour se battre après avoir été touché par l'explosion.

"Pikachu, utilise Vive-Attaque!" Cria-t-il.

Le Pokémon de type électrique s'élança rapidement en avant, prêt à frapper.

_"Teleport."_ Interpella mentalement Stratina. _"Ensuite, attaque Tenebres."_

Xatu disparut, quelques secondes avant que Pikachu l'aurait frappé.

"Demi-tour et attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna Sacha, en espérant et en priant.

Tandis que Xatu apparut derrière Pikachu, le Pokémon Souris se retournant, en voyant un rayon énergétique plus noir que les ailes d'un Cornebre naviguer devant lui.

Ensuite, avec une toute-puissante démonstration de force, il électrocuta Xatu avec une puissante secousse d'électricité.

Le Pokémon Mystique cria de douleur, avant que son corps cède.

Sacha sourit, alors que Xatu cogna sur le sol, incapable de continuer, l'électricité vidant sa volonté.

Pour la deuxième fois en trente secondes, Anabel éleva son drapeau.

"Xatu a été mis hors combat." Dit-elle. "Pikachu est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Ce n'est pas une surprise." Rayonna Flora.

Paul renifla.

"Un type électrique qui bat un type vol grandement affaibli." Dit-il. "Tu parles d'une grande surprise."

* * *

Stratina éleva la Pokéball, rappelant Xatu.

"Des efforts magnifiques mon ami." Dit-elle, en donnant une tape affectueuse à l'orbe rouge et blanche.

Elle la remplaça ensuite par une autre, ne donnant pas le temps à Sacha et à Pikachu de récupérer.

"Très bien, mon ami!" Cri Stratina, en lâchant la Pokéball dans les airs avec un tour de poignet. "En avant!"

Sacha était un peu surpris par le Pokémon qui était apparu.

Un Pokémon qui semblait élégant, qui avait l'air comme si elle portait une robe blanche, émergea dans la lumière, tout en ayant de longs cheveux verts.

"Un Gardevoir?" Demanda-t-il.

"Voir!" Répondit le Pokémon Étreinte, pas à Sacha, mais en tant que salutation à sa dresseuse.

Sacha regarda vers Pikachu.

"Aligne-les et nous allons les battre." Dit-il.

"Pika!"

Anabel sourit, avant d'élever ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Interpella-t-elle.

* * *

"Qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda Jim.

"Ça pourrait être très intéressant." Commenta Scott. "Dans les deux cas, ça devrait être bon."

* * *

Elle le regarda, en anticipant soigneusement son prochain mouvement.

Il en était conscient.

"Pikachu, lance l'attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Des étincelles s'envolèrent des joues rouges rosées du Pokémon Souris, avant de lancer l'explosion d'électricité dans les airs vers Gardevoir.

_"Feuillemagik!"_

En secouant ses cheveux en arrière, les yeux de Gardevoir commencèrent à briller avec une énergie blanche pure.

Juste au bon moment, plusieurs feuilles mélangées de rouge foncé, de vert, de mauve et de bleu apparurent de nul part.

Le Pokémon Étreinte se concentra sur l'explosion électrique approchante, et envoya balancer les feuilles sur eux.

Avec un sifflement craquant, l'électricité se dispersa dans un barrage d'étincelles.

"Oh oh." Grogna Sacha.

Stratina lui fit un clin d'œil.

C'était sans doute dans le but de le rendre furieux, de lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

Il réussit simplement à garder un cil sur ça.

"Ça ne marchera pas, Stratina." Dit furieusement Sacha.

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu si fâché?" Sourit-elle.

Il l'ignora, et regarda Pikachu.

"Attaque Queue De Fer!" Continua-t-il.

Pikachu tendit ses quatre pattes et fit irruption en avant, la queue brillante avec une énergie blanche luisante.

_"Reflet et Teleport."_ Pensa Stratina.

Tandis que le Pokémon de type électrique se rapprocha, le Pokémon de type psy disparut.

Elle réapparut derrière Pikachu.

"Vive-Attaque!" Hurla Sacha.

En se retournant rapidement, Pikachu bondit dans les airs et s'écrasa à travers le Gardevoir, découvrant que c'était une illusion.

"Oh merde." Murmura Sacha.

Ensuite, un autre Gardevoir apparut derrière lui.

"Attrape-le, Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha.

Clairement fatigué par les efforts, Pikachu culbuta vers Gardevoir, en espérant décrocher un coup.

Uniquement pour découvrir que celle-ci était également une illusion.

Ensuite, un quatrième Gardevoir descendit, en flottant, par-dessus Pikachu, se rapprochant.

_"Feuillemagik et Psyko."_ Ordonna Stratina, dans sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir que Pikachu n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps.

Encore une fois, Gardevoir créa plusieurs feuilles dans les airs. Ensuite, elle les fit tourner autour d'elle avec ses pouvoirs psychiques.

"Ce n'est pas juste." Murmura Sacha.

Gardevoir se retourna, forçant l'énorme quantité de feuilles dans les airs à une vitesse bien plus rapide qu'à la normale.

Stratina secoua ses longs cheveux lavandes...

Et son Pokémon Étreinte relâcha les feuilles dans les airs vers Pikachu.

Pikachu hurla de douleur alors qu'il fut jeté dans les airs par le volume et la force pure des feuilles.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, tandis qu'il vit le Pokémon Souris se diriger vers le bord de l'arène.

En bougeant très vite, il courra aussi rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient lui permettre et réussit à attraper Pikachu par un de ses bras avant qu'il disparaisse sur le côté.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, avant de ramener le Pokémon de type électrique.

"Je suis désolé, Pikachu." Dit-il.

Ça lui faisait mal de voir à quel point les égratignures, les bleus et les coupures faisaient mal à son Pokémon.

En secouant sa tête, Sacha se leva et se retourna, en sortant une orbe rouge et blanche.

"Très bien, Pikachu." Dit-il, en posant le Pokémon Souris sur le sol, où il se secoua paresseusement. "Reviens."

* * *

"Alors, il rappelle Pikachu." Dit Flora.

"Ce Gardevoir a l'air fort." Remarqua Mélina. "Je ne voudrais pas l'affronter."

"Parce que tu es une dresseuse de type combat." Commenta Paul. "Et elle t'écrèmerait."

Il hocha la tête.

"Comme du lait."

Une remarque qui confus tout le monde.

"En quoi le lait et la crème sont la même chose?" Demanda Flora.

"Les deux viennent d'un Ecremeuh." Répondit Paul.

* * *

"Blizzi, je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, en envoyant le Pokémon Arbregelé.

Le remplacement de Pikachu au combat émergea, en tendant ses bras.

"Bliiiii!" Interpella-t-elle, en les agitant.

"Attention avec ses bras, Blizzi." Dit Sacha. "Tu pourrais enlever les yeux à quelqu'un."

Il réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Battre Gardevoir fera plutôt l'affaire."

Anabel roula ses yeux, avant d'élever les deux drapeaux dont elle était émise.

"Blizzi contre Gardevoir." Déclara-t-elle. "Commencez."

Sacha et Stratina se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Blizzi et Gardevoir le firent aussi, concentrant leur attention et leur colère sur leurs adversaire.

Après environ quinze secondes d'intimidation, Anabel toussa.

"Euh... J'ai dit que vous pouviez commencer." Interpella-t-elle.

"On a entendu." Répondit Sacha. "Très bien, Blizzi, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Avec un cri aigu résonnant, Blizzi éleva ses bras dans les airs et les balança, créant une douche de feuilles.

Elle les lança ensuite dans les airs, les envoyant vers Gardevoir.

_"Réplique avec Feuillemagik!"_

Pour contrer Blizzi, Gardevoir créa son propre souffle de feuilles, les dirigeant vers les feuilles acérées approchantes.

Elles s'annulèrent les unes les autres, ce qui donna une impasse.

"D'accord, poursuis avec l'attaque Vent Glace!" Interpella Sacha.

Blizzi éleva ses bras, les joignant ensemble. Elle tira un vent froid frigorifiant, le dirigeant dans les airs.

Gardevoir siffla de douleur, le souffle réfrigérant congelant ses jointures, les rendant extrêmement difficile pour elle de les bouger.

"Bravo Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha. "Maintenant, continue avec l'attaque Poing Dard!"

Blizzi sauta en avant, en utilisant ses jambes trapues pour se pousser dans les airs, son bras brillait avec une puissante lumière verte, avant qu'elle l'enfonce dans le corps supérieur de Gardevoir.

Gardevoir cria de douleur.

_"On dirait qu'on va devoir élever ça d'un niveau."_ Remarqua Stratina.

_"Tu crois?"_ Demanda Gardevoir.

_"Bien, attaque Psyko."_

Désireuse de se venger, les yeux de Gardevoir éclatèrent rapidement dans un lustre énergétique bleu.

L'énergie déchira sur l'arène, piégeant Blizzi.

Elle cria tandis que Gardevoir la jeta dans l'arène, l'écrasant sur le sol.

_"Aïe!"_ Grogna Blizzi.

"Aller, Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha. "Tu dois te relever!"

Elle le fit rapidement. Même après avoir encaissé le lourd coup, elle en avait encore beaucoup en réserve pour continuer.

"Très bien!" Continua Sacha. "Que dirais-tu d'un Laser Glace!"

Blizzi pointa un de ses bras vers Gardevoir, visant le Pokémon de type psy.

Elle relâcha rapidement le rayon froid d'une énergie bleue pâle, frappant Gardevoir sur l'épaule.

Elle gémit de douleur au coup, avant de foudroyer Blizzi du regard.

* * *

"Ça pourrait vraiment mal tourner." Remarqua Mélina.

"Je ne crois pas que Blizzi et Gardevoir s'aiment beaucoup." Dit Jim.

"Pourquoi devraient-elles?" Demanda Paul. "Elles sont des ennemies mortelles pour l'instant. Éliminer la farce d'elles maintenant, se faire des amis plus tard."

* * *

_"Attaque Prescience!"_ Interpella Stratina.

L'ayant entendue, Gardevoir commença rapidement à regarder vers l'avenir, prévoyant une attaque. Elle commença à briller avec une petite lumière bleue pourtant pointue, alors que l'attaque était prévue.

"Blizzi réplique avec une autre attaque Vent Glace!" Ordonna Sacha.

Un autre souffle de vent, une attaque lourdement ralentissant, raya sur Gardevoir.

Stratina sourit.

"C'est ici que ça se termine." Commenta-t-elle. "Attaque Hypnose."

Sacha était un peu confus, alors que Blizzi fut piégée par le regard hypnotique du Pokémon Étreinte. Pourquoi est-ce que Stratina le laissant entendre sa stratégie?

Il était découragé, tandis que Blizzi tomba endormie, son aisance affalée alors qu'elle resta debout.

"Aller, Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha. "Réveille-toi."

"Elle ne peut pas t'entendre." Dit carrément Stratina.

Elle regardait son Gardevoir.

"Attaque Devoreve."

Le Pokémon Étreinte ouvrit sa bouche, et commença à flotter vers Blizzi. Une énergie mauve commençait à se former au bout de sa bouche.

Une boule énergétique mauve semblable commença à apparaître sur le front de Blizzi.

"Blizzi!" Cria Sacha, dans une dernière tentative de la faire revenir à elle.

Elle grogna, alors que Gardevoir commençait à manger les rêves qu'elle avait.

Finalement, Gardevoir commença à reculer, en attendant.

"Aller!" Demanda furieusement Sacha, tandis qu'il la regardait. "Qu'est-ce que t'attends?"

Stratina sourit.

"Tu te souviens de mon attaque, il y a trois attaques?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Hein?" Dit Sacha, surpris. Il n'avait pas remarqué.

Stratina sourit, alors qu'elle regarda dans le ciel.

"C'est parti." Remarqua-t-elle.

Sacha leva les yeux...

Et un énorme éclat sismique énergétique bleu et blanc émergea d'un trou très haut dans le ciel.

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette grogna dans la tristesse, en sentant chaque instant d'agonie que Blizzi ressentait.

"Je suis désolé, Blizzi." Dit-il, alors que la fumée se dissipa.

Son Pokémon était enterrée dans un petit cratère fumant, clairement blessé.

"Blii!" Grogna-t-elle. "Bli... Iii.. Zzi."

Sacha devait se retenir de courir sur le terrain. Ça lui prit chaque instant de contrainte pour s'arrêter. Le match était encore en jeu.

_"Pas... Encore."_ Grogna Blizzi, l'effort nécessaire pour parler lui faisant mal.

_"On dirait que tu n'as plus de jus."_ Remarqua Gardevoir, en étalant sa robe blanche comme corps.

Furieuse à la vue, le Pokémon Arbregelé se leva lentement.

_"Avoue-le, minus."_ Continua Gardevoir. _"Tu ne peux pas me battre."_

Blizzi lui sourit gentiment.

_"Je sais."_ Dit-elle.

Ensuite, elle commença à briller avec un éclat rayonnant d'énergie blanc, la sensation de rafraîchissement et d'augmentation de puissance courir dans ses veines.

* * *

Sacha sembla soudainement optimiste, alors qu'il réalisa ce qui se passait.

"Blizzi!" S'écria-t-il. "Tu... Tu évolues!"

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, elle se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

**Blizzi qui évolue? J'avoue que je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais quand j'ai lu l'histoire pour la première fois.**

**Je sais pas vous, mais je crois que Gardevoir va rapidement regretter d'avoir traité Blizzi de minus.**

**Même si Blizzi évolue, Sacha n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. Arrivera-t-il à gagner cette fois-ci?**


	65. Une Stratégie Pour Un Sourire

Chapitre 65. Une Stratégie Pour Un Sourire.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Stratina ont continué leur match retour, avec Papilusion qui a réussi à tenir tête à Xatu. Mais, une explosion a eu raison du Pokémon Papillon, mais Xatu est resté dans le match, bien que très affaibli. Pikachu a facilement éliminé le Pokémon Mystique, mais il a été passé à tabac par le Gardevoir de Stratina, presque envoyé en chute libre sur le côté. Sacha a réussi à sauver le Pokémon Souris, avant de le rappeler pour le moment, envoyant Blizzi. Le Pokémon Arbregelé et le Pokémon Étreinte se sont affrontés, avant qu'une série de puissants coups mis Blizzi sur la toile. Avec son énergie étant faible, Gardevoir s'est moqué d'elle. Et Blizzi a répliqué en choisissant d'évoluer..._

* * *

Elle se sentit grandir, et son corps se remplir d'énergie. Elle dominait Gardevoir désormais, déterminée à lui faire payer de s'être moquée de sa taille précédente.

_"Ah ouais."_ Toussa-t-elle. _"J'aime ça."_

* * *

"Blizzi a évolué." Commenta Flora, alors que le Pokémon nouvellement évolué se tenait au milieu du terrain et rugit majestueusement dans vide environnant.

"Impressionnant Blizzaroi." Dirent Paul et Jim en même temps, avant de se regarder l'un l'autre.

Flora sortit son Pokédex. Elle n'avait pas vu l'un des Pokémons de type plante et glace depuis longtemps.

"Voyons voir ça." Dit-elle, curieusement. "Je n'ai pas vu l'un d'eux depuis..."

"Blizzaroi n'était pas dans l'un des Matchs Extrêmes précédents?" Demanda sèchement Jim. "Et y en a-t-il pas un qui nous a pourchassé lorsque nous sommes d'abord arrivés à Verger?"

Flora l'ignora, tandis qu'elle pointa l'appareil sur le nouveau Pokémon de Sacha.

**"Blizzaroi."** Dit son Pokédex dans sa voix électronique. **"Le Pokémon Arbregelé, et la forme évoluée de Blizzi. C'est l'abominable homme des neiges. Il ensevelit les montagnes sous ses blizzards."**

"Dis, Jim." Demanda Flora. "Blizzaroi peut être forte à quel point?"

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Ça dépend du dresseur." Répondit-il. "Normalement, on ne les trouve qu'à Sinnoh."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Et aux Bois Sycomore."

"Je m'en souviens maintenant qu'on en parle." Dit Flora. "C'est là que Sacha a attrapé son Blizzi."

Paul sourit.

"Il semblerait qu'il pourrait finalement avoir un Pokémon de type plante qui pourrait même constituer un défi pour mon Torterra." Remarqua-t-il, nonchalamment.

"Il a un Jungko, espèce d'imbécile." Répondit Flora.

Paul secoua sa tête.

"Tu crois sincèrement que Jungko est plus mortel que Torterra?" Demanda-t-il. "Un pauvre..."

"Nous savons tous que Meganium est roi." Dit Jim. "Combien de fois Macronium a battu ton morveux de Torterra?"

Paul ne répondit pas, avant que Flora les interrompe avec ses propre deux centimes.

"En fait, j'ai un Florizarre." Remarqua Flora. "Alors, je crois que vous allez découvrir que..."

Mélina soupira.

"Je me sens si exclue en ce moment." Murmura-t-elle. "Parce que je n'ai pas de Pokémon de type plante débutant."

Scott lui sourit.

"Ah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça." Répondit-il, sèchement. "Les enfants et leurs Pokémons."

* * *

"Blizzi?" Dit Sacha, alors que Blizzaroi tendit ses bras. "Je veux dire... Désolé, Blizzaroi."

"Roooooiii!" Répondit le Pokémon Arbregelé, avec un rugissement qui semblait provenir des profondeurs de son estomac.

"Ravi de te rencontrer, Blizzaroi." Répondit Sacha.

Stratina toussa.

"C'est une jolie rencontre." Dit-elle. "Mais, je crois que nous..."

Blizzaroi lui rugit de colère.

"D'accord, je vois ton point." Répondit Stratina, en captant parfaitement le message.

Sacha éleva ses deux mains derrière sa tête pour s'étirer.

"Calme-toi, Blizzaroi." Interpella-t-il. "On peut s'en sortir."

Il regarda Anabel.

"Nous sommes prêts à..."

En s'arrêtant pendant un moment, quelque chose vint à l'esprit de Sacha.

Il tendit la mains vers sa poche arrière et sortit son Pokédex, en scannant rapidement Blizzaroi. Il voulait voir si elle avait appris de nouveaux mouvements lors de l'évolution.

Un petit sourire passa sur sa bouche, alors qu'il lu ce qui était à l'écran.

Sacha leva les yeux vers Anabel, en souriant.

"Parfait." Répondit-il. "Maintenant, nous sommes prêts à reprendre."

Il racla sa gorge, en regardant Blizzaroi.

"Tenons-nous fin prêt à refroidir l'ambiance." Dit Sacha, en se demandant combien de personnes grogneraient en ayant entendu le jeu de mots.

Il s'avère que personne n'était impressionné.

Une fois que les grognements de contestation s'étaient calmés, Anabel éleva ses deux drapeaux.

"Reprenez." Dit-elle.

* * *

Stratina ne rien dit, mais interpella plutôt une attaque avec sa capacité psychique de communiquer avec les Pokémons.

Pas pour la première fois dans ce match, ou même dans le précédent, Sacha se demandait ce qu'elle avait dit.

Tandis que la boule énergétique noire et mauve émergeait de la bouche du Pokémon Étreinte, il l'a reconnu en tant que Ball'Ombre. Et son inquisition ralentie avait eu la réponse.

"Blizzaroi, réplique avec Laser Glace!" Ordonna-t-il.

Plutôt que ses méthodes précédentes de lancer des attaques, en balançant ses bras, Blizzaroi ouvrit simplement sa bouche et pulvérisa puissamment le rayon froid glacial énergétique bleu pâle vers la Ball'Ombre approchante.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène, le Laser Glace maintenant repoussant la Ball'Ombre avec une intention mortelle.

Le repoussement était d'une telle rapidité que Gardevoir aurait pu être frappée avec les deux attaques que Stratina n'avait pas donné l'ordre télépathique d'esquiver.

L'attaque se dissipa avec un rugissement qui semblait diabolique, tandis qu'il navigua au large du bord de l'arène. Gardevoir réapparue quelques instants plus tard, en semblant un peu ravie de ne pas avoir été frappée par l'attaque.

_"Gardevoir."_ Interpella Stratina. _"Lance l'attaque Feuillemagik. Attaque Psyko pour les contrôler."_

Le Pokémon Étreinte balança une avalanche de feuilles de nul part en avant en utilisant la puissance de ses capacités psychiques. Ensuite, elle tendit la main avec les mêmes pouvoirs les faisant tourner pour augmenter la puissance.

Avec un balancement de sa tête presque sans-gêne, elle envoya l'attaque se précipiter dans l'air légèrement refroidi vers Blizzaroi.

"Réplique avec Vent Glace!" Ordonna Sacha.

Une fois de plus, Blizzaroi ouvrit largement sa bouche, expulsant un coup de vent froid grelotant qui repoussa la Tempeteverte improvisée vers Gardevoir.

Les yeux du Pokémon de type psy réalisèrent la quantité de douleur dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais elle resta silencieuse, comme si elle n'était pas prête à laisser un moment de satisfaction à Blizzaroi.

"On dirait que tes batteries sont à plat." Commenta nonchalamment Sacha.

Pour la première fois dans le match, il pensait voir une goutte de sueur apparaître sur le front de Stratina. Cependant, il cligna des yeux, et elle avait disparu.

"Et encore combien de dégâts Blizzaroi peut-elle prendre?" Demanda Stratina.

Elle leva le bras pour frotter le dos de son cou, passant ses cheveux lavande pour ça.

"Il y a quelques mois, je suis tombée sur un Maître des Capacités errant." Commenta-t-elle. "Il a réussit à me convaincre d'apprendre ce prochain mouvement. Je ne pensais jamais en avoir de besoin, mais, en vérité, je suis contente d'avoir eu la bonne idée."

Elle sourit gentiment.

"Poing De Feu!"

"Poing De Feu!" Répéta Flora.

"Ouais, Blizzaroi est cuit." Remarqua Paul. "Elle ne survivra pas à ça."

"Parce qu'elle est de type plante et glace. Les deux sont faibles contre des mouvements de type feu." Continua Jim. "Ce qui est, évidemment, le cas de Poing De Feu. "

Tandis que les mains de Gardevoir éclatèrent dans les flammes, et qu'elle commença à flotter gracieusement vers Blizzaroi, Sacha savait qu'il devait rapidement réagir, ou son Pokémon Arbregelé nouvellement évolué serait littéralement cuit.

"Blizzaroi." Dit-il, désespérément. "Attaque..."

Il sourit rapidement. Pas de meilleur moment que maintenant.

"Attaque Martobois!"

Avec le Pokémon Étreinte qui se rapprochait plus que jamais, les puissants bras de Blizzaroi commencèrent à briller avec une forte lumière verte. La puissance se propagea à travers ses muscles, avant avec exactement le moment juste, elle les abattit sur Gardevoir, exactement au même moment que le Pokémon de type psy percuta sa main dans le ventre de Blizzaroi.

Il était difficile de dire quel cri de douleur était le plus fort, alors que les deux combattants étaient touchés par de puissantes attaques.

À la réflexion des gens qui observaient dans le ballon, c'était sans doute Blizzaroi qui laissa échapper le rugissement de douleur le plus fort, alors qu'elle encaissa des dégâts super efficace du Poing De Feu, et les dégâts de recul de son propre Martobois.

Mais, dire que Gardevoir n'avait pas été blessée par le coup écrasant se serait avéré faux. Elle était ébranlée par la force du coup.

Ensuite, il y avait un écrasement qui éleva de la poussière tandis que Blizzaroi et Gardevoir s'écrasèrent sur leurs genoux.

* * *

Blizzaroi foudroya le Pokémon de type psy du regard, de la haine dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais détesté un seul Pokémon autant que le Gardevoir devant elle.

Et, alors que les jambes de Gardevoir cédèrent sous elle, et en même temps, Blizzaroi se leva, fière et heureuse, elle réussit à faire un petit sourire.

Un sourire qui se dissipa légèrement alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Stratina dans sa tête.

_"Ne déteste pas Gardevoir."_ Dit-elle au Pokémon Arbregelé. _"Elle est une gagnante. Et sa volonté de gagner peut parfois..."_

Anabel éleva son drapeau vers Stratina.

"Gardevoir a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Blizzaroi est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Stratina éleva une Pokéball et rappela son Gardevoir effondrée.

_"Écoute-moi, ange effondré, tu dois te reposer maintenant."_ Dit-elle à Gardevoir. _"Merci de ton aide."_

Même dans la défaite, elle aurait juré que Gardevoir lui avait parlé à sa réponse.

En s'en débarrassant, Stratina se retourna pour placer la Pokéball avec ses autres.

"Hmmm." Murmura-t-elle, en pensant à son autre Pokémon.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul choix.

Elle tendit rapidement, saisissant sa troisième et dernière Pokéball.

"Très bien, mon ami." Interpella Stratina, en la lançant dans les airs avec sa marque du coup du poignet. "En avant!"

Sacha se tendit, alors que l'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrit dans les airs, relâchant la boule énergétique blanche qui deviendrait bientôt son Pokémon.

Tandis qu'il vit quel Pokémon apparut sur le sol du terrain devant lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire au choix.

"C'est brillant." Remarqua-t-il, distraitement. "Alors, tu es plus comme ta sœur que tu veux l'admettre."

Stratina lui fit un regard mépris à la remarque.

Mais, son dernier choix de Mentali le rendit plus exact que ce qu'elle voudrait croire.

Alors que le petit Pokémon Soleil apparu sur le terrain de l'arène, il repensait à l'époque où il avait gagné l'Emblème Capacité, en ayant battu la Mentali d'Anabel avec Pikachu.

"Une prouesse que je pourrais avoir à répéter." Dit-il.

Anabel sourit, un peu sèchement, au point que même Stratina sembla déconcertée.

L'as du Salon savait de quoi il parlait.

"Au mois il n'y aucunes lumières pour toi à court-circuiter." Commenta-t-elle.

"Touché." Répondit Sacha.

Anabel regarda Mentali et Blizzaroi, avant s'élever les deux drapeaux dans les airs.

"Bien, partez!" Ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

"Vous croyez que Blizzaroi en a encore assez pour battre Mentali?" Se demanda Mélina.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit la question sur laquelle on doit réfléchir." Dit Jim. "Je crois que la véritable question est si Blizzaroi et Pikachu en ont encore assez pour battre Mentali. Parce qu'ils sont tous les deux affaiblis."

Il pointa Blizzaroi.

"Quelqu'un d'autre voit cette brûlure?"

Alors que tout le monde présent regardèrent la marque en question sur le corps de Blizzaroi, ils approuvèrent.

"Ça ne va pas arrêter de faire mal. Ça ne va pas s'en aller." Continua Jim. "Ça va continuer à gratter, jusqu'à ce que Blizzaroi soit refroidie."

Il toussa.

"Excusez le jeu de mots."

* * *

Sacha essaya de masquer tous les sons autour de lui et de se concentrer sur le match.

"Aller Blizzaroi!" Interpella-t-il. "On peut y arriver."

Le Pokémon Arbregelé grogna comme réponse.

Stratina sourit. Une expression que son Mentali imita presque à la perfection.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Ça va vraiment mal finir." Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il se ragaillardi, en sachant que son comportement pourrait affecter la confiance de Blizzaroi, et la dérouter de son progrès.

"Désolé, Blizzaroi." Dit Sacha, en secouant sa tête. "Un simple moment de folie."

Il retira sa casquette et passa sa main sur ses cheveux.

"Lance l'attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était un Blizzi, Blizzaroi balança ses bras, délogeant quelques feuilles acérées de son corps.

Et les lança vers Mentali.

Stratina tendit son cou.

_"Flash!"_ Ordonna-t-elle, mentalement.

Le joyau au milieu de la tête du Pokémon Soleil poussa soudainement une explosion lumineuse pure, aveuglant temporairement Blizzaroi.

Le Pokémon Arbregelé hurla de colère, alors qu'elle entendit l'attaque Tranch'Herbe naviguer au large de la cible destinée.

_"Mentali, Meteores!"_ Ordonna Stratina.

Juste au bon moment, Mentali ouvrit sa bouche, relâchant plusieurs petites étoiles dorées dans les airs vers la cible beaucoup plus grande de Blizzaroi.

Elle hurla de douleur, en sentant le shuriken pointu comme coups craquer dans son estomac.

"Bliiiii!" Hurla Blizzaroi, furieuse de l'attaque.

"Blizzaroi, calme-toi!" Cria Sacha, en s'inquiétant du changement de personnalité que son Blizzi semblait avoir vécue depuis son évolution.

* * *

"Les deux principales caractéristiques de Blizzaroi." Remarqua Mélina. "Tempérament court et territorial."

Tout le monde la regardèrent avec surprise.

"Quoi?" Répondit Mélina. "J'avais l'habitude de m'entraîner un peu avec Gladys, la championne d'arène de Frimapic. Je l'ai remarqué à propos de son Blizzaroi."

"Alors, maintenant que Blizzi a évolué..." Dit Flora.

"Ouais." Répondit Mélina. "Tenez-vous prêts à voir quelques sautes d'humeurs."

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Terrifiant." Murmura-t-il. "C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut. Blizzaroi qui est enragée par tout."

Il sourit par la suite.

"Je suis impatient qu'elle rencontre Nightmare."

* * *

"Réplique avec Eclats Glace!" Ordonna Sacha, en essayant de satisfaire Blizzaroi.

Elle ouvrit ses énormes mâchoires, et cracha quelques petits bouts cassés de glace. Ensuite, elle les lança à travers le sol vers Mentali.

Le Pokémon Soleil cria de douleur tandis qu'elles ratissèrent sur sa peau, entraînant une petite quantité d'inconfort.

Stratina ne perdit pas sa concentration.

_"Saut périlleux dans les airs et attaque Rafale Psy!"_

En se poussant dans les airs avec une puissante poussée de ses jambes, le joyau sur sa tête commença à briller encore, cette fois avec une lumière de couleur arc-en-ciel. Elle réussit à se retourner en étant dans les airs, désorientant la position de Blizzaroi sur elle.

Ensuite, le rayon énergétique jaillit vers Blizzaroi, frappant le Pokémon Arbregelé sur l'épaule.

Elle hurla de douleur, et essaya de se débarrasser des sensations désorientantes, en secouant sa tête.

Mentali atterri à nouveau sur quatre pattes, un sourire sur son visage.

_"Vive-Attaque et Queue De Fer."_ Ordonna mentalement Stratina, en sachant qu'il y avait une chance que Blizzaroi ne verrait pas sa défaite venir.

Le Pokémon de type psy stria en avant à travers le sol du terrain, sa fourrure s'aplatissant pour rendre son mouvement plus rapide.

Ensuite, alors qu'elle bondit sur le sol, sa queue normalement mauve commença à rayonner avec un puissant éclat blanc.

Sacha sentait que quelque chose clochait.

"Attaque Marto..." Commença-t-il à dire avant que Mentali écrase sa queue sur la tête de Blizzaroi.

Et tout le monde réalisa ce qui s'était passé, alors que Mentali resta suspendue dans les airs pendant une seconde, sa queue toujours coincée dans l'espace entre les yeux de Blizzaroi.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit quoi que ce soit.

Ensuite, Mentali se retira et tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Et Blizzaroi bascula en arrière sur son dos, incapable de continuer.

Sacha grogna, sachant que ceci n'améliorait pas ses chances de victoire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil hors de sa zone vers Blizzaroi, remarquant qu'elle ne sembla pas très amochée. Juste sans connaissance.

Anabel éleva un drapeau pour émettre son jugement.

"Blizzaroi a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Mentali est déclaré vainqueur."

En secouant sa tête, Sacha éleva la Pokéball dans sa main.

"Blizzaroi, retour!" Interpella-t-il, en ramenant son Pokémon nouvellement évolué.

Elle retourna dans sa Pokéball via le rayon lumineux rouge.

Sacha sentit tous les yeux rivés sur lui alors qu'il réduit la Pokéball à sa taille de transport et la replaça sur sa ceinture.

Il expira, avant de regarda Pikachu debout sur le sol à côté de lui.

"Pikachu." Dit Sacha, en espérant que le Pokémon Souris s'était reposé, après son match avec Gardevoir, suffisamment pour vaincre Mentali.

Il s'accroupit.

"Il n'y a que toi et moi."

Pikachu hocha sa tête.

"Pika!" Répondit-il, avant de bondir sur le terrain, des étincelles émergeant de ses joues comme d'habitude.

Anabel toussa, un son creux qui était sans doute pour racler sa gorge avant de parler.

"Pikachu contre Mentali." Déclara-t-elle. "Le match décisif."

L'as du Salon éleva ses drapeaux, avant de les disperser en bas.

"Commencez!"

* * *

Pendant un moment, Sacha prit ce qui semblait être une éternité à planifier sa stratégie.

_"Mentali, Meteores."_ Interpella Stratina avec son esprit.

Mentali ouvrit sa bouche, crachant un barrage de petites étoiles dorées solides. Elles éclatèrent à grande vitesse, recherchant Pikachu.

"Bloque-les avec l'attaque Tonnerre!" Hurla Sacha, en essayant de contrer le mouvement.

Pikachu tira une explosion d'électricité puissante, parvenant à arrêter l'attaque Meteores dans son élan.

Il y avait quelques petites explosions, alors que les projectiles pointus explosèrent en rien du tout.

"Pikachu, Vive-Attaque!" Ordonna Sacha.

Le Pokémon Souris courra en avant, en essayant de mettre en échec le corps de Mentali.

_"Flash!"_ Ordonna Stratina.

Comme avant, le joyau sur la tête de Mentali laissa sortir un éclat énergétique illuminant, aveuglant Pikachu pour l'instant.

"Chaaa!" Se plaignit Pikachu, en secouant sa tête pour essayer d'éclaircir sa vision.

_"Maintenant, lance Pikachu dans les airs avec Psyko!"_

Les yeux de Mentali commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, une vision étrangement inquiétante.

La même lumière bleue hantée commença à entourer Pikachu, élevant le Pokémon Souris dans les airs.

"Piii!" Se plaignit Pikachu, avant que Mentali balance sa tête, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol.

De la poussière fut soulevée, alors que le petit corps jaune craqua dans la dur pierre du terrain.

Son corps étant douloureux, Pikachu se leva lentement, en essayant de se dégourdir.

Mais, sur le côté positif, sa vision était revenue.

Il agita sa queue pour faire savoir ce petit fait à Sacha.

"Très bien, Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!" Cria Sacha, plus par espoir qu'autre chose.

"Chuuuuu!" S'écria Pikachu, en relâchant la force électrique dans les airs vers Mentali.

_"Bloque-la avec Psyko!"_

Une fois de plus, Mentali entoura ses yeux avec une lumière bleue, le signe que la puissante attaque de type psy était utilisée.

L'attaque électrique de Pikachu était capturée dans les airs par l'attaque, la suspendant gracieusement.

Une stratégie commençait à se former dans l'esprit de Sacha, tandis qu'il vit l'attaque commencer à revenir vers le Pokémon Souris. C'était une variante de quelque chose qu'il avait utilisé auparavant.

"Pikachu!" Cria-t-il. "Fonce dedans avec Electacle!"

Tandis que l'attaque Tonnerre réfractée replia vers lui, Pikachu courra en avant, en se couvrant d'électricité.

Il s'écrasa à travers sa propre électricité, l'attirant vers lui avec l'électricité de l'Electacle.

Ensuite, avec un effort tout-puissant, il éclata à travers les restes instables de la statique dans les airs.

Mentali le vit venir trop tard. Trop tard pour esquiver. Trop tard pour bouger.

Et le Pikachu furibond claqua sur elle avec un puissant souffle. Un souffle qui l'envoya naviguer dans les airs comme si elle avait été frappée par un marteau.

"Liiiii!" Cria-t-elle, alors qu'elle roula dans le ciel, avant de s'écraser à une halte sur le dos sur le sol.

"Attaque Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Sacha, en sentant que l'initiative revenait à lui. Et il ne comptait pas la laisser lui glisser entre les doigts.

Avec Mentali qui lutta pour se relever, Pikachu bondit en avant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, et sauta dans les airs.

Sa queue commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il visa Mentali.

* * *

_"Vas-y!"_ Ordonna désespérément Stratina, en s'accrochant avec ses ongles. Du moins, métaphoriquement. _"Saute et attaque Queue De Fer toi aussi."_

En se poussant plus fort qu'elle aurait aimé, Mentali sauta dans les airs, entraînant sa queue blanche rayonnante pour supporter.

Et il y avait un son métallique qui résonna autour de l'arène, alors que les deux attaques Queue De Fer se rencontrèrent dans les airs.

Pikachu foudroya Mentali du regard, alors qu'ils restèrent tous les deux dans les airs pour un instant, avant de tomber sur le sol.

"Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Hurla Sacha, ne voulant pas céder d'un pouce dans ce match.

Littéralement quelques secondes après avoir heurté le sol, Pikachu était déjà en procès de lancer une autre explosion électrique vers Mentali.

"Mentali!" Interpella Stratina, étonnant tout le monde qu,elle parle. "Attaque Rafale Psy!"

Le joyau rouge sur le front de Mentali commença à briller avec un mélange de lumières, toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ensuite, elle relâcha la Rafale Psy, quelques moments avant d'être frappée par la Fatal-Foudre de plein fouet.

Le Pokémon Soleil laissa échapper un cri d'agonie et de la fumée commença à émerger de sa fourrure lisse mauve. Avec un grognement de douleur, elle s'effondra sur son estomac et tomba sur le sol.

Mais la Rafale Psy frappa également Pikachu, renversant le Pokémon Souris sur son dos, sa fourrure brûlée et noircie à des endroits.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha.

Stratina prit une profonde inspiration.

_"Petit Mentali."_ Interpella-t-elle avec son esprit, en examinant son Pokémon. _"Tu vas bien?"_

Pikachu et Mentali étaient à terre, bougeant à peine.

* * *

"Dites, Scott." Demanda Flora. "Que se passe-t-il si ça se termine par un match nul?"

Scott toussa, avant de caresser son menton.

"La mort subite." Répondit-il. "Ou, ça peut-être jugé si le challenger mérite l'Emblème ou non. Ça dépend de ce que pense le Génie Extrême."

"Beau match." Remarqua Paul.

"Tu le dis comme si s'était terminé." Commenta Jim.

Paul roula ses yeux.

"C'est parce qu'il l'est." Répondit-il.

Jim se retourna, en voyant ce que Paul pouvait voir dans l'arène.

* * *

Pikachu se releva lentement, mais il semblait grandement instable sur ses pattes.

"Pi... Pi..." Grogna-t-il, ça lui faisait mal de même parler.

Et son cœur sombra presque, alors que Mentali se releva lentement, un regard agacé sur son visage.

Il entendit Jim dire quelque chose de sarcastique à Paul, tandis qu'elle le fit.

Le Pokémon Souris la fixa pendant un moment, en se demandant ce que ça prendrait pour la battre. Et il était presque entièrement épuisé. Ça lui prenait toute sa maîtrise de soi et sa force pour rester debout.

Ensuite, avec un dernier grognement, elle s'effondra sur le sol, dans la défaite.

Les yeux de Sacha s'illuminèrent, alors qu'il réalisa ce que ça voulait dire.

Anabel attendit pendant un instant, avant d'élever son drapeau.

"Mentali a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Pikachu est déclaré vainqueur. Et le match va au challenger, Sacha Ketchum."

Elle s'arrêta.

"Il est le vainqueur."

Le mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, alors que Sacha courra sur le terrain, attrapa Pikachu, et l'éleva dans les airs.

"On a réussi!" Hurla-t-il, en élevant Pikachu dans les airs.

"Piii..." Grogna Pikachu, blessé mais heureux.

* * *

"Beau match." Répéta Paul.

"Ça l'était." Dit Mélina, en s'appuyant contre le panier.

"Au moins il a gagné." Remarqua Flora, en croisant ses bras, un regard satisfait sur son visage.

* * *

"On dirait que tu as gagné." Remarqua Stratina, alors qu'elle avança sur le milieu du terrain pour examiner Mentali.

Elle se pencha et caressa la fourrure mauve sur le dos du cou, cherchant un pouls.

Satisfaite, Stratina sortit une Pokéball et rappela le Pokémon Soleil.

"Repose-toi, mon ami." Dit-elle.

Sacha est apparut au milieu du terrain pour se joindre à elle.

"J'ai apprécié ce match." Avoua-t-il. "De plus, j'ai un nouveau Pokémon dans tout ça."

Elle sourit.

"L'évolution est un signe qu'un Pokémon est entraînée au sommet de son potentiel." Dit-elle. "Tu as fait un beau travail avec Blizzi, et je crois que tu feras un travail semblable avec Blizzaroi."

En continuant à sourire, elle tendit le bras vers son dos, et ramena sa main, avec son petit poing fermé.

"Félicitations d'avoir battu le Ciel Extrême." Dit-elle. "C'est un signe que tu m'as battu, l'Ange Céleste. Je suis tombée de la grâce, et s'en est la preuve."

Elle tendit sa main, révélant un petit cercle doré.

"L'emblème numéro sept." Continua-t-elle. "Et je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance dans ton dernier défi."

Sacha tendit le bras, et lui prit l'Emblème.

"Merci, Stratina." Répondit-il.

"Je te présente l'Emblème Stratégie." Dit Stratina. "Encore une fois, félicitations."

En l'élevant vers la lumière, Sacha se retourna et le tendit pour le montrer à tout le monde dans le ballon.

"J'ai gagné l'Emblème Stratégie!" S'écria-t-il, joyeusement.

Il vit plusieurs regards un peu douteux, alors que Paul, Jim et Mélina se regardèrent les uns les autres, en secouant leurs têtes.

"Il se comporte encore comme un..." Commença à dire Paul.

"Bravo!" Interpella Flora, en écrasant accidentellement le pied de Paul, son grognement de colère coupant ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

"Encore une fois, je te souhaite bonne chance à la Ligue Extrême." Dit Stratina, en tendant la main et en prenant celle de Sacha.

Elle l'a saisie, envoyant un sens de chaleur dedans.

"Tu en auras de besoin." Continua-t-elle. "Et j'ai également apprécié ce match."

Sacha sourit poliment, tandis qu'il essaya de retirer sa main.

"Quand tu voudras." Dit Stratina, en le lâchant. "Quand tu voudras refaire un match..."

"Je viendrais te trouver." Répondit Sacha. "Bien des Génies Extrêmes semblent offrir cette proposition."

Il inclina légèrement sa tête, comme signe de respect, avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers le ballon.

* * *

Stratina le regarda partir, uniquement pour qu'Anabel s'approche vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Stratina.

Anabel sourit.

"Tu l'aimes, pas vrai?" Remarqua-t-elle.

Stratina se retourna, un regarda incrédule sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

Anabel continua à sourire, d'une façon mystérieuse.

"Parce que, c'est comme ça que je me suis sentie envers lui les fois où je l'ai affronté." Dit-elle, nonchalamment.

"Je croyais qu'il était un challenger coriace." Répondit Stratina.

Anabel toussa.

"Et le reste." Dit-elle.

"En tout cas." Remarqua Stratina en souriant nonchalamment à sa sœur. "J'ai vu une partie des images du combat entre toi et lui. Pokétube est génial."

Elle continua à sourire.

"Au moins je n'ai pas perdu un Metalosse face à un Tauros."

Anabel ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais décida de ne pas le faire.

"Alors, que comptes-tu faire maintenant?" Demanda Stratina. "Rentrer à Kanto?"

Anabel approuva.

"Sans doute." Répondit-elle. "Rentrer au Salon Extrême. Battre quelques challengers. Ainsi va la vie."

"Amen, sœurette." Commenta Stratina, alors qu'elle tendit la main pour câliner Anabel.

L'as du Salon retourna le geste avec plaisir.

"Sois prudente." Dit Anabel.

"Même chose." Répondit Stratina.

* * *

"Alors, Scott!" Interpella Sacha, alors qu'il grimpa dans le ballon en franchissant l'espace vide entre la plate-forme et le panier. "Où est la prochaine Arène?"

Scott jeta un œil sur lui, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas quand t'arrêter, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Pas lorsque j'y suis presque." Répondit-il.

* * *

**Sept Emblèmes de gagnés, plus qu'un.**

**On dirait que c'est devenu une habitude pour Paul de se faire écraser le pied...**


	66. Les Neiges De Sinnoh

Chapitre 66. Les Neiges De Sinnoh.

* * *

_Résumé. Blizzi a évolué en Blizzaroi, et était décidée de vaincre Gardevoir. C'était un match égal jusqu'à ce que Gardevoir utilise Poing de Feu, et que Blizzaroi utilise Martobois. Gardevoir a été KO, mais a réussi à brûler Blizzaroi. Le prochain et dernier Pokémon de Stratina était Mentali. Le Pokémon Soleil a réussi à mettre Blizzaroi KO avec une Queue De Fer, laissant Sacha envoyer Pikachu. Après avoir commencé en réfractant une attaque Tonnerre, Pikachu l'a utilisé pour augmenter la puissance de l'Electacle et causa une énorme quantité de dégâts. Ensuite, alors qu'ils s'échangèrent tous les deux des coups, ils ont été frappés avec une Fatal-Foudre et une Rafale Psy. Pikachu a réussi à survivre, mais pas Mentali. Sacha a reçu l'Emblème Stratégie, et a immédiatement demandé à Scott où aller par la suite..._

* * *

"Très bien!" Dit Scott, alors que le ballon descendit lentement, avec lui, Sacha, Flora, Jim et Mélina dedans. Paul avait sauté pour se téléporter vers le Centre Pokémon avec Anabel, plutôt que de rentrer avec le reste d'entre eux.

"Alors, ou allons-nous?" Demanda Sacha. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai plus qu'un emblème à gagner."

"Je sais." Commenta Jim. "Il y a deux mois, tu étais déprimé parce que je t'ai battu à la Conférence Verger. Maintenant, tu es à un match d'être le grand champion de la Ligue Extrême de Verger."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Le temps passe vite." Dit-il.

"Alors, où allons-nous?" Demanda Flora.

Scott sourit.

"Comment sont vos jambes de mer?" Demanda-t-il. "Une autre île."

Jim grogna.

"Pas de l'eau." Répondit-il.

"L'île Carpatla." Dit Scott. "Trois cents kilomètres au large de la côte de Verger. Un petit village dans une forêt dense, une île très éloignée."

"Ça a l'air sympa." Commenta Sacha. "Est-ce comme avant où il y a un bateau officiel?"

"Comme lorsque nous sommes allés sur l'Île de l'Évolution?" Continua Flora.

Scott roula ses yeux.

"Vous me prenez pour qui?" Demanda-t-il. "Évidemment qu'il y a un bateau."

Il souffla un peu, en pensant.

"Bon." Continua Scott. "Lorsque vous quitterez Brunellia, vous devrez vous rendre à Manichéon. Ce qui n'est pas une longue route à partir d'ici. Il y a un port à cet endroit. Allez là-bas, et il y a un bateau là-bas qui va vers Carpatla."

Jim sortit son guide et commença à le feuilleter.

"Je vois Manichéon." Dit-il, en le gardant ouvert à une page. "Mais, pas Carpatla."

Scott ria.

"C'est parce que techniquement, ce n'est pas toutes les îles qui sont dans les eaux de Verger." Répondit-il. "Seulement à environ un kilomètre et demi de ça entre dans Verger. Le reste est dans les eaux internationales. Mais, légalement, l'arène extrême est dans la partie de Verger."

"Vous prenez d'étranges décisions." Remarqua Flora.

"Hé, il n'y avait pas une île qui semblait effrayante qui était complètement dans les eaux de Verger." Dit Scott. "Même moi je ne peux pas dicter le déroulement géographique. Et croyez-moi, j'ai essayé."

"Est-ce qu'il y a une histoire derrière ça?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il posa l'Emblème Stratégie avec les six autres dans le Coffret Extrême.

"Sans doute." Répondit Scott. "Mais, ce n'est pas quelque chose dans quoi je voudrais m'embarquer."

Sacha ne l'entendit pas tandis qu'il regarda les sept emblèmes dorés.

L'emblème Rigoureux, l'Emblème Calme, l'Emblème Ardent, l'Emblème Idéologie, l'Emblème Analyse, l'Emblème Persévérance. Et maintenant l'Emblème Stratégie.

"J'y suis presque." Dit-il, doucement. "J'en ai sept. Plus qu'un."

"Comme un défi d'arènes." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir les sept emblèmes dorés. "Huit en tout."

"Ouais, eh bien." Remarqua Scott. "Chaque région a des numéros différents."

Il tourna son cou, en essayant d'avoir un peu de soulagement de la légère crampe.

"Kanto en a sept. Sinnoh en a cinq. Verger en a huit."

Jim et Flora semblèrent un peu indignés.

"Alors, comment se fait-il que Johto n'en ai pas une?" Demanda Jim.

"Ou Hoenn?" Renchérit Flora.

Scott roula ses yeux, et grogna.

"Il y a seulement tellement d'idées et de coriaces top dresseurs." Répondit-il, en secouant sa tête. "Et celles-ci sont statistiquement les régions les plus densément peuplées."

Il tendit une main et la balaya devant eux.

"Et voilà." Continua Scott.

"Est-ce votre façon de dire que vous les avez volontairement construites là à cause de ça?" Demanda nonchalamment Jim.

"Bien entendu." Répondit Scott. "La raison derrière des moments apparemment aléatoires."

* * *

L'infirmière Joëlle tendit la Pokéball dans sa main, faisant signe à Sacha de la prendre.

"Nous avons passé quelques examens sur ton Blizzaroi." Expliqua l'Infirmière aux cheveux roses, en parlant rapidement pour sauver du temps. Il y avait une file plutôt longue qui se développait derrière Sacha, ayant tous besoin de faire soigner leurs Pokémons.

"Est-ce que tout va bien après l'évolution?" Demanda Sacha.

Elle approuva.

"La crise de croissance habituelle et le sentiment de fierté après avoir pris un tel changement radical à la taille." Continua l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Mais, elle devrait être à cent pour cent sous peu. Je recommande un peu d'entraînement pour elle, juste pour l'aider à s'acclimater du mieux que tu peux."

"Eh bien, elle a déjà combattu." Continua Sacha. "Et elle s'en est très bien sortie."

L'infirmière Joëlle approuva.

"Je le recommande tout de même." Continua-t-elle. "De plus, ton Noarfang est probablement également prêt à repartir en voyage dans une Pokéball."

"Alors, je peux le renvoyer?" Demanda Sacha.

Elle approuva.

"Je vais aller le chercher pour toi." Répondit l'Infirmière Joëlle, en se retournant pour se diriger vers la pièce arrière.

* * *

"Alors, j'imagine que vous allez rentrer." Dit Jim, alors qu'il s'appuya sur le sofa.

"Ouais." Répondit Anabel. "Nous sommes juste venus voir le match, pour ensuite rentrer."

"Et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas pensé à prendre une journée de maladie." Continua Jim.

Paul renifla.

"Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé." Répondit-il. "Scott était là de toute façon."

"Alors, ça n'aurait servi à rien." Remarqua Mélina.

"Ouais." Dit Anabel. "De toute façon, je ne suis pas du genre à prendre une journée de maladie lorsque je ne le suis pas."

"Jamais?" Demanda Jim.

Elle le regarda.

"Jamais." Répéta-t-elle.

"Eh bien, c'est une conversation mortelle." Remarqua Mélina, alors que Flora revenait de peu importe ce qu'elle faisait.

"Où es-tu allée?" Demanda Jim.

Flora le regarda.

"Simplement faire examiner quelques Pokémons." Répondit-elle. "Passer un coup de fil à mes parents."

"Comment va Norman?" Demanda Anabel, un peu spontanément.

Flora éleva un sourcil, surprise par la question. Et c'était clairement montré sur son visage.

"Comment connais-tu mon père?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il y avait un moment d'agacement sur le visage d'Anabel, avant qu'il disparaisse.

"Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années à une séance d'accueil de champions d'arènes et de Génies Extrêmes." Répondit-elle.

Flora approuva, apparemment satisfaite avec l'explication.

"Oh." Dit-elle. "Je croyais que tu le connais par les G-mens."

Anabel devint légèrement rose.

"Ouais." Répondit l'As du Salon. "C'est ça."

Paul, Jim et Mélina secouèrent leurs têtes.

"Le récipient de discrétion." Murmura sèchement Jim.

Paul le foudroya du regarda, quelques instants avant que Sacha revienne.

"Eh bien, tout va bien." Dit-il.

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette regarda Paul.

"J'ai besoin de m'occuper de quelque chose." Dit Sacha. "Mais, ensuite, je me demandais si tu aurais envie d'un match rapide comme dans le bon vieux temps?"

Paul expira fortement de sa bouche.

"Laisse-moi deviner." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu veux que j'affronte ton Blizzaroi?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha.

Paul éleva une main et caressa distraitement son menton.

"Peut-être." Répondit-il. "Attends juste une seconde."

Le Maître de la Taverne se leva.

"Je dois aller chercher un Pokémon de la Taverne Extrême." Répondit-il, en se dirigeant vers les téléphones.

* * *

"Alors, tu as gagné le septième emblème extrême de Verger." Remarqua le Professeur Chen, au téléphone.

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha, en élevant son coffret à l'écran. "Sept emblèmes. Plus qu'un."

"Eh bien, n'oublie pas que tu peux toujours faire appel à n'importe quel de tes Pokémons si tu as besoin d'eux." Continua le Professeur Chen.

"En fait, c'est en partie pour cette raison que j'appelle." Répondit Sacha. "Vous devriez avoir reçu une Pokéball contenant Papilusion il n'y a pas longtemps?"

Le Professeur Chen approuva.

"Effectivement, oui." Répondit-il. "Qu'en est-il?"

"J'ai besoin que vous me renvoyiez Papilusion." Répondit Sacha. "Je vais vous envoyer Noarfang, vous m'envoyez Papilusion. Je vais aller faire ce que je dois faire et ensuite revenir pour Pyroli."

"Puis-je demander ce que tu comptes faire avec Papilusion?" Demanda le Professeur Chen.

"Je vais le relâcher." Répondit Sacha. "Voyez-vous, mon Noarfang était blessé. Alors, Flora a fait appel à Papilusion de la forêt où il vivait. Je l'ai utilisé dans le match, mais il a été battu, et je devais le capturer dans le but de le retirer de la ligne de mire."

"Ah, je vois." Répondit le Professeur Chen.

Sacha sourit.

"Oh." Répondit-il. "Et mon Blizzi a évolué."

"Félicitations." Dit vivement le Professeur Chen. "J'ai toujours voulu étudier un Blizzaroi."

Sacha soupira.

"Eh bien, je vais vous dire." Répondit-il, un peu tristement. "Donnez-moi quelques heures et je vais vous envoyez Blizzaroi pour observation. Je ne comptais me servir d'elle pour le dernier match de toute façon."

Le Professeur Chen sourit.

"C'est apprécié." Dit-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux bien déposer la Pokéball de Noarfang dans la machine, et je vais faire le transport avec joie."

Sacha le fit, la regardant disparaître.

Alors que la deuxième Pokéball réapparut après le voyage à longue distance du Laboratoire Pokémon du Professeur Chen au Bourg Palette.

Sacha baissa la main et l'a pris de l'emplacement en caoutchouc, en la regardant avec regret sur son visage.

"Ah, on dirait que c'est un au revoir." Dit-il, tristement.

Il se ragaillardi ensuite.

"Encore." Remarqua-t-il.

* * *

Il faisait noir, tandis qu'il se tenait à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon, en pensant à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Et une partie de lui secouait tristement sa tête.

"Très bien, Papilusion!" Hurla Sacha, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs. "Go!"

Elle quitta sa main et navigua dans les airs, relâchant le Pokémon Papillon dans un éclat lumineux.

Il secoua ses antennes dans les airs, clairement surpris d'être dehors au grand air.

"Lussion?!" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Sacha.

"Désolé je devais te recapturer." Dit Sacha, en tendant sa main.

Le Pokémon Papillon flotta plus bas et atterrit sur la branche tendue.

"Je t'ai relâché désormais, Papilusion." Dit Sacha. "Tu es libre de retourner dans la forêt maintenant."

Le premier Pokémon qu'il avait capturé lui fit un regard triste, suggérant qu'il était malheureux de partir.

Sacha capta cela presque immédiatement.

"Tu as une vie, là-bas, dans la forêt." Dit-il. "Et je suis certain que tu seras plus heureux là-bas que d'être coincé dans le laboratoire du Professeur Chen."

Il sentit une boule s'élever dans sa gorge.

"Au revoir, Papilusion." Murmura Sacha, en retournant sa tête. "Bats simplement des ailes et va-t-en. Je t'en prie!"

Avec un dernier regard vers lui, Papilusion s'éleva lentement dans les airs, envoyant un deuxième regard triste vers lui.

"Ça semble un peu rude."

Sacha se retourna, effrayant presque Papilusion dans son envol.

Il vit Flora sortir.

"Eh bien, je ne fais qu'essayer de faire le mieux pour Papilusion." Dit Sacha.

"As-tu réellement envisagé que tu peux faire ça sans te demander ce qu'en pense Papilusion?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha se retourna.

"Papilusion, veux-tu...?" Commença-t-il à demander, avant que le Pokémon de type insecte et vol hoche rapidement la tête.

"Mais, j'ignore si je peux te promettre une place dans mon équipe." Dit tristement Sacha. "Et je ne veux pas..."

Flora toussa.

"Ne peux-tu pas faire ce que tu as fait avec Dracaufeu et Carapuce depuis toutes ces années?" Demanda-t-elle.

Sacha devint légèrement blanc.

"J'ai presque fait une grave erreur." Grogna-t-il. "Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit..."

Il regarda Papilusion.

"Tu veux faire ça?" Demanda Sacha.

Le Pokémon papillon approuva rapidement.

"Eh bien, je crois que nous allons le mettre en mouvement." Continua Sacha.

Il y avait un petit rire, pas de dérision derrière eux.

"Toujours le même."

Sacha se retourna, en voyant Paul appuyé contre un arbre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Paul?" Demanda Sacha.

Le dresseur de Voilaroc roulait une Pokéball autour un de ses doigts, en semblant complètement détendu.

"Tu veux toujours un match?" Répondit Paul. "Parce que, j'ai le Pokémon que je veux utiliser pour affronter ton Blizzaroi."

Sacha grogna.

"Ce n'est pas Maganon, hein?" Demanda-t-il.

Paul diminua ses yeux vers lui.

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit-il. "Où serait le défi si j'utilisais ça?"

"Alors, j'accepte ton défi." Dit Sacha.

"N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a défié?" Demanda Paul.

"Des formalités." Répondit Sacha.

* * *

Il y avait un terrain improvisé sculpté dans la poussière à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon de Brunellia. Et la nuit, les lumières de l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon l'illuminèrent, ce qui en faisait un endroit idéal pour combattre.

Sacha et Paul, les deux anciens rivaux, se tenaient aux côtés opposés de celui-ci, Paul près de la porte du Centre Pokémon, tandis que Flora et Pikachu s'assirent sur un banc sombre pour observer.

"Alors, tu es prêt à y aller?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il éleva la Pokéball de Blizzaroi dans sa main.

"Je suis toujours prêt." Répliqua Paul. "Bats-moi et je pourrais te donner un emblème."

"Ah oui." Remarqua Sacha. "Tu es un Génie Extrême maintenant. Comment ça se passe pour toi?"

"Je ne me plains pas." Répondit Paul.

Il appuya sur le bouton au milieu de l'orbe rouge et blanche, l'agrandissant dans sa main.

Paul racla sa gorge, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

"Torterra!" Cria-t-il, en la regardant s'ouvrir. "Prépare-toi à te battre."

La Pokéball s'ouvrit, envoyant un éclat énergétique blanc à l'extérieur d'elle.

Et le Torterra de Paul apparut dans un flash.

"Terra!" Hurla-t-il.

Sacha ignora à quel point Torterra semblait fort depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait affronté le Pokémon Continent.

"Ok Blizzaroi!" Ordonna-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball dans les airs, sortant le Pokémon Arbregelé, qui rugit à Torterra.

Torterra sembla légèrement inquiet pendant un bref moment, en sachant que ses espèces étaient faibles contres des types glace sur son ensemble.

Ensuite, le regard de détresse avait disparu, remplacé par un sourire arrogant qui sembla étrange sur le visage becqué de Torterra.

"C'est quand tu veux." Dit Sacha.

"Blizza!" Approuva Blizzaroi.

Paul haussa ses épaules.

"Alors, frappe." Répondit-il. "Ne me le dis pas."

Quelque chose envers l'indifférence fit sentir Sacha un peu mal à l'aise.

Mais, il le poussa vers le côté.

"Blizzaroi!" Ordonna Sacha, en élevant sa voix pour de l'effet. "Utilise l'attaque Laser Glace!"

Avec un grognement occasionnel, Blizzaroi ouvrit sa bouche, expulsant l'épais rayon froid énergétique bleu pâle dans les airs vers le Torterra lourdement faible contre la glace.

"Abri!" Contra Paul, en croisant ses bras.

Presque immédiatement, le Pokémon de type plante et sol souleva une orbe comme bouclier autour de son corps, bloquant parfaitement l'attaque.

"Roooiiiii!" Rugit Blizzaroi, agacée par la façon dont Torterra avait nonchalamment neutralisé les effets de son attaque.

"Terraaa!" Renvoya Torterra, profitant clairement de la façon dont le Blizzaroi au tempérament court mordait à l'hameçon.

"Torterra." Interpella Paul. "Attaque Seisme!"

Avec un autre rugissement, le Pokémon Continent se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière, avant de revenir s'écraser avec un bruit sourd de destruction de la terre qui entraîna une onde de choc dévastatrice qui ondula à travers le sol vers Blizzaroi.

Le Pokémon Arbregelé grogna de colère, tandis que l'attaque déchira sur elle, soulevant de la poussière autour de ses pieds.

Mais, sa résistance naturelle aux attaques de type sol lui permit de survivre avec un minimum de dégâts.

"Pas mal comme défense." Commenta Paul, en semblant brusque. "Bien entendu, nous allons voir comment elle s'y prend avec ça."

Il éleva son poing vers sa bouche et toussa dedans.

"Ultralaser!"

Torterra ouvrit rapidement son bec et tira un épais rayon lumineux jaune foncé et orange qui éclata à travers le sol du terrain avec une intention torride et frappa Blizzaroi directement dans l'estomac.

Le Pokémon de type plante et glace rugit de douleur, alors que la brûlure du coup blanc s'éleva instantanément sur sa peau blanc comme neige.

* * *

"Je ne sais pas, Pikachu." Dit Flora, en regardant les deux combattants. "Est-ce que ce Torterra semble un peu plus grand que les autres?"

Pikachu haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être qu'il est juste de haut niveau." Continua-t-elle. "Mais, c'est pas bon pour Blizzaroi."

_"Maintenant, tu viens juste d'énoncer une évidence."_ Murmura Pikachu, avec irritation.

* * *

"Blizzaroi!" Dit Sacha, inquiet.

Elle se leva et lança un regard noir à Torterra, qui prenait un moment pour récupérer des efforts de lancer une puissante attaque comme Ultralaser.

"Voilà notre chance pour frapper!" Interpella Sacha, en voyant que son Pokémon était relativement indemne par la force de l'attaque, excepté de quelques brûlures et bleus.

"Lance l'attaque Vent Glace!" Ordonna Sacha.

Avec un sourire un peu diabolique, Blizzaroi ouvrit sa bouche et expulsa un souffle d'air rudement froid qui entoura Torterra, raidissant les épaisses articulations du Pokémon Continent, ralentissant son mouvement.

Torterra hurla de douleur, la baisse de température étant tout à fait insupportable pour lui.

"Torterra." Avertit Paul. "Banni la douleur vers l'arrière de ton esprit."

Un frisson passa sur la grande et colosse forme de Torterra, alors qu'il essaya de le faire.

Ensuite, il se leva directement, aussi directement qu'un Torterra pouvait se tenir debout et fixer Blizzaroi.

"Résistance mentale." Répondit Paul.

Il passa un œil de haut en vas sur Blizzaroi, presque comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

"Torterra, attaque Giga-Sangsue, vite!" Dit Paul.

Alors qu'il le fit, Sacha remarqua qu'il y avait un peu plus d'émotion dans sa voix maintenant. Plus il y en avait la plupart du temps quand il avait affronté Paul.

Deux vrilles énergétiques vertes claires pâles serpentèrent lentement leur chemin hors du trio de pointes en pierre sur le dos de Torterra et glissèrent vers Blizzaroi.

Le Pokémon Arbregelé rugit d'agacement, alors qu'ils s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et de ses bras, la rendant temporairement immobile.

Elle laissa échapper quelques petits halètements d'angoisse, tandis qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans sa fourrure, aspirant une partie de son énergie.

"Aller Blizzaroi!" Cria Sacha. "Libère-toi de ça et attaque Martobois!"

Avec un épais rugissement rauque, la fourrure sur les bras de Blizzaroi commença à briller avec un épais éclat blanc.

À la première tentative, les vrilles laissèrent échapper un sifflement de colère tandis qu'elle essaya de se libérer d'eux. À la deuxième tentative, elles cédèrent légèrement.

A la troisième tentative, Blizzaroi s'arracha de ses contraintes et fonça vers Torterra, en élevant les deux bras par-dessus sa tête pour un puissant écrasement aérien.

"Pas si vite." Dit Paul. "Torterra, réplique avec ta propre attaque Martobois."

Il s'arrêta, pendant une fraction seconde.

"Maintenant!"

Le Pokémon Continent commença à briller avec une lumière verte, alors qu'il fonça également en avant, prêt à contrer l'attaque de Blizzaroi avec un coup au corps de la sienne.

Exactement au même instant que Blizzaroi abattit ses poings sur la carapace de Torterra avec un écrasement retentissant, le Pokémon plante et sol comme tortue écrasa la partie inférieure de son corps.

Blizzaroi hurla de douleur, alors qu'elle fut repoussée par l'impact du coup, la partie inférieure de son corps lourdement meurtri du coup meurtrier de Torterra.

Elle gémissait légèrement, tandis que chaque pas qu'elle faisait l'entraîna à gémir de douleur.

* * *

Sacha se maudit intérieurement, alors qu'il réalisa qu'une confrontation au corps à corps avec Torterra n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée. Bien que le Pokémon Continent et Blizzaroi étaient approximativement de la même taille, Torterra était probablement beaucoup plus lourd. Et donc, comme il l'avait vu, il pourrait avoir plus d'élan pour des frappes physiques.

Il se souvint alors de l'autre mouvement que Blizzaroi avait appris juste après évolution.

Et pensa que ça valait la peine d'essayer.

"Hé, Blizzaroi." Cria Sacha. "Finissons-en avec Glaciation."

Presque immédiatement, elle se redressa, et ouvrit sa bouche.

Tout le monde présent regardèrent avec intérêt, alors qu'une brume froide commença lentement à émerger du plus profond de son corps.

Elle dériva lentement vers Torterra, qui observa également avec intérêt.

Ensuite, alors qu'elle entra en contact avec le Pokémon de type plante et sol, elle se transforma instantanément en une série de glaçons piquants et déchiquetés qui commença rapidement à se répandre et à couvrir le corps de Torterra.

En quelques secondes, il ressembla attentivement à une statue de glace.

"Échec et mat." Dit Sacha.

Paul sourit.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir." Répondit-il.

Il continua à regarder Torterra.

Après environ cinq secondes, les épaisses plaques de glace entourant son corps commencèrent à se briser, rendant Torterra complètement en bonne santé.

"Mais qu'est-ce-que...?!" S'écria Sacha, surpris.

"Tu sais bien que si il y a une différence positive dans la force entre le Pokémon qui est touché par la Glaciation et le Pokémon qui utilise l'attaque." Commenta Paul. "Alors, l'attaque échoue."

Il regarda Torterra.

"Attaque Ultralaser vite!"

Torterra ouvrit instantanément son bec noir et relâcha un deuxième éclat blanc chaud énergétique qui roussi sur le terrain, avant de s'écraser dans Blizzaroi, cette fois la frappant dans la partie supérieure du corps.

Ses blessures lui faisant éperdument mal, Blizzaroi ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps.

Avec un long bâillonnement d'agonie, elle bascula lentement en arrière et s'écrasa sur le sol, soulevant quelques pouces de poussière.

* * *

Sacha haleta sous le choc, tandis qu'il courra sur le terrain pour examiner Blizzaroi.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Bli!" Répondit-elle faiblement, ses yeux vides.

En passant son bras vers son dos pour la Pokéball, Sacha l'éleva et la rappela à sa maison.

"Prends un bon long repos." Murmura-t-il, avant de la replacer avec les autres.

"Beau travail, Torterra." Dit Paul, alors qu'il rappela le Pokémon de type plante et sol dans sa Pokéball.

Sacha se leva, et regarda son ancien rival.

"Tu vois, tu es toujours un dresseur fort." Remarqua-t-il.

Paul réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Tu vois, tu ne l'es toujours pas." Renvoya-t-il.

Sacha sembla grandement offensé.

"C'était une blague." Répondit rapidement Paul. "Et je suis certain que ton Blizzaroi ira bien."

Sacha approuva.

"J'en suis certain moi aussi." Répondit-il.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ça été génial de t'affronter." Continua Paul, alors qu'il remit la Pokéball de Torterra sur sa ceinture. "On dirait que je te verrais quand je te verrais."

"Tu ne restes pas dans le coin?" Demanda Sacha.

Paul secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Je prends le train pour Sacrémenti dans quelques heures. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai affronté était pour tuer le temps."

Il réussit à faire un petit sourire plié.

"Comme je suis sûr que bien des gens t'ont dit ça avant." Continua Paul. "Bonne chance pour ton dernier emblème."

Sacha approuva.

"Merci, Paul." Répondit-il, en tendant une main.

Avec une petite répugnance, Paul l'accepta et lui donna une secousse rapide.

Ensuite, sans dire un mot, il se retourna pour partir, en rentrant dans le Centre Pokémon.

* * *

Aussitôt que la porte était fermé Sacha souffla plusieurs jurements, toujours agacé de son incapacité de battre de Paul.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il finalement, alors qu'il sentit le bras de Flora se tendre autour de ses épaules, et son baiser sur le dos de son cou.

"Alors, qu'allons-nous faire pour le reste de la nuit?" Chuchota-t-elle.

Sacha haussa les épaules, délogeant presque son bras.

"Je suis certain que nous allons penser à quelque chose." Répondit-il.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, plus tard dans la nuit à Brunellia, un personnage aux cheveux rouges grimpa lentement un escalier de secours...

* * *

**Paul a encore battu Sacha. C'est vraiment nul pour Sacha**

**Qui peut bien être la fille aux cheveux rouges...?**


	67. Des Nerfs Frappants

Chapitre 67. Des Nerfs Frappants.

* * *

_Résumé. Scott a dit à toutes les personnes présentes qu'elles devaient aller sur une île pour le dernier défi extrême. Pendant ce temps, Sacha a renvoyé son Noarfang et a essayé de relâcher Papilusion. Cependant, le Pokémon Papillon ne voulait pas partir. Il avait défié Paul à un match, et le Maître de la Taverne est venu à lui, en relâchant son Torterra contre le Blizzaroi nouvellement évolué de Sacha. Après un match de contusions, Torterra a empoché la victoire avec une attaque Ultralaser. Après que Paul et Sacha aient expliqué quelques plaisanteries, Paul a révélé qu'il allait rentrer à Kanto. Et un personnage aux cheveux rouges était en mouvement..._

* * *

Le Centre Pokémon était rempli cette nuit, tandis que les Pokésports étaient en ondes à la télé. Plusieurs dresseurs étaient empaquetés à l'intérieur à regarder le match en direct de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante à l'écran.

Un match entre Isaac Stormcrow, le chef de l'Élite Quatre de Verger, et Arjun Patel, le dresseur Pokémon étant devenu médecin de Bonport.

Un match qui touchait rapidement à sa fin.

_"Et Arjun a des ennuis."_ Déclara l'annonceur. _"Les deux dresseurs en sont à leurs derniers Pokémons, et c'est le Pokémon de marque d'Isaac, son Elekable, qui affronte le Torterra d'Arjun. Si vous venez juste de vous joindre à nous, ça a été un match passionnant. Mais, Elekable a tout à fait le dessus, malgré le fait de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ses attaque électriques."_

_"Elekable!"_ Interpella Isaac, à l'écran. _"Attaque Casse-Brique, maintenant!"_

Les énormes poings du Pokémon Foudrélec commencèrent à briller avec une immense lumière blanche, alors qu'il les fonça dans le Pokémon Continent et les écrasa dans le visage de Branche.

Branche rugit de douleur, le son des coups résonnant dans le stade. Ils inondèrent même son rugissement de douleur.

_"Branche!"_ Interpella Arjun, d'un bord presque désespérant dans sa voix. _"Attaque Seisme, vite!"_

Avec un dernier acte de défiance, Branche tenta de se cabrer et de lancer un coup de tremblement de terre à travers le sol vers son attaquant.

Isaac ne semblait pas impressionné.

_"Saute dans les airs."_ Ordonna-t-il. _"Et atterrit sur le dos de Torterra."_

En tendant ses muscles dans ses puissantes jambes, l'Elekable d'Isaac bondit dans le ciel, esquivant facilement l'attaque Seisme.

Branche grogna de colère, mais ses efforts pour se débarrasser du Pokémon Foudrélec dans son état de faiblesse étaient vains.

_"Elekable."_ Ordonna Isaac, en croisant nonchalamment ses bras. _"Poinglace!"_

En reculant un de ses énormes bras, un petit nombre de glaçons glacés émergèrent du poing brillant énergétique blanc, Elekable l'abattit sur le visage de Branche, décrochant un coup dévastateur qui fit hurler le Pokémon Continent de douleur, par une voix basse rauque.

_"Terrrrrraaaa!"_ Rugit Branche, le son résonnant dans le Centre Pokémon.

"Mon dieu, ce pauvre Torterra." Remarqua un dresseur aléatoire.

"Il se fait botter les fesses." Commenta un autre, alors qu'il finit son Persian Noir.

Ensuite, avec un écrasement retentissant, le Pokémon Continent glissa sur son estomac, s'effondrant sur le sol avec un boum qui fit presque trembler le stade.

L'arbitre jeta un œil aux procédures, tandis qu'Elekable sauta du dos de Branche.

Ensuite, d'une manière lente et méthodique, il éleva rapidement le drapeau.

_"Torterra a été mis hors combat."_ Déclara-t-il. _"Elekable est déclaré vainqueur et la victoire va à Isaac!"_

Les sons du public qui applaudissait étaient presque assourdissants à entendre, même pour les gens qui regardaient au Centre Pokémon.

Ensuite, tandis que les moments passèrent, toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes et qui regardaient commencèrent lentement à éclater d'applaudissements aux vues du match qu'ils venaient de voir.

"C'était super." Acclama quelqu'un.

* * *

"Gardez un œil." Ordonna la voix à l'autre bout de la radio. "Nous avons eu un appel anonyme que le numéro un des Plus Recherchés de Verger est à Brunellia. Si vous le voyez, appelez pour confirmer immédiatement. Ne l'engagez pas du tout au combat, à une bataille sans armes ou à un match Pokémon."

L'agent Jack East leva les yeux vers le ciel, en voyant un hélicoptère de la Police Militaire de Verger voler par-dessus eux.

Sa partenaire, le Détective Hélène Cole, secoua sa tête.

"C'est excessif." Murmura-t-elle. "Il n'est probablement même pas là."

"Qu'est-ce qui peut entraîner un gars comme lui à devenir complètement taré?" Se demanda Jack. "Un dresseur respecté, un membre de l'Élite Quatre. Un agent G-men de haut grade."

"Je crois qu'ils commencent à dégoter de l'information sur son état mental." Remarqua Hélène. "Suggérant que..."

"Hé, j'admirais ce type." Continua Jack. "Il était... Inspirant."

"Et maintenant il est l'un d'eux." Lui rappela Hélène. "Il n'est plus des nôtres désormais."

Elle le tapota sur le bras.

"Ta détermination de voir du bon dans les gens ne va pas se produire cette fois." Continua Hélène.

Un Policier International passa en rugissant, en toussant une petite quantité de poussière sur la route.

"Lance Stevens n'est pas là." Répéta Hélène. "Et ils ne vont pas le trouver en envoyant un tas d'hélicoptères et des agents de Police Internationaux zélés explorer les rues."

Alors qu'ils continuèrent leur ronde, ils passèrent l'entrée d'une ruelle sombre.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, ne remarquant pas un personnage aux cheveux rouges habillé entièrement en noir, glissant dans la ruelle d'une grande porte supposément vide qu'ils venaient juste de passer.

* * *

Elle réussit à traverser l'allée à une vive allure, mais aussi assez furtivement pour éviter la détection, juste au cas où quelqu'un se cacherait dans l'ombre, comme elle l'avait fait.

En voyant un escalier de secours, elle commença lentement à grimper dessus, un peu inquiète sur la façon dont ses cheveux rouges vifs étaient étincelants au clair de lune.

_"Ah eh bien. Mieux vaut ça que le regard tête rasée."_

En examinant le côté du bâtiment qu'elle pouvait voir, elle déduit que c'était une sorte d'immeuble d'habitation en briques.

Même si elle n'était pas pertinente, elle se trouva toujours à s'interroger sur les personnes à l'intérieur. Ce qu'ils faisaient, et même à propos d'eux.

C'était à des moments comme celui-ci qui la secoua de sa concentration.

En le poussant vers l'arrière de son esprit, elle continua à grimper la structure métallique de l'échelle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le sommet de l'escalier de secours.

En voyant l'espace relativement vide sur le toit était légèrement déconcertant. Depuis la réinvention de ses compétences, elle préférait éviter de grands espaces vides ouverts avec nul part où se cacher. Elle préférait beaucoup plus l'ombre.

Mais, pour trouver sa cible, elle avait besoin de sauter à travers le vide entre deux bâtiments.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'élança à travers le toit, en en se dirigeant vers le vide.

Et tandis qu'elle était sur le point de sauter, un hélicoptère émergea de là-haut, les gens à bord remarquant apparemment son mouvement.

En sifflant une calamité, elle perdit sa concentration et sauta une fraction seconde trop tôt.

Et, plutôt que d'atterrir saine et sauve sur le toit opposé, elle se sentit glisser sur le côté de l'immeuble voisin.

* * *

"Tu vois quelque chose?" Demanda le pilote, tandis qu'il étala les projecteurs devant l'hélicoptère autour des deux toits.

"Non, je pensais que oui, mais ils ne sont pas là." Répondit son copilote. "Il faut croire que ça devait être les ombres."

"Des ombres qui bougent." Répondit le pilote. "Nous avons officiellement travaillé trop longtemps."

En secouant sa tête, il commença à tourner l'hélicoptère et se diriger vers leur prochaine destination.

"T'as envie d'une bière après ça?" Demanda le copilote.

"Oh que oui." Remarqua le pilote.

* * *

Avec un grognement, Maria Estrella se redressa sur le toit, le grognement étant d'effort, tandis qu'elle s'effondra sur la base de pierre.

"Ça alors." Murmura-t-elle. "Foutu hélicoptère. Rendant ma vie plus compliquée qu'elle doit l'être. Tout ça parce qu'un imbécile a décidé d'alerter les autorités sur quelqu'un qui n'est même pas ici."

En se relevant, Maria continua sur le toit, avant de chercher sa cible. Un grand bâtiment blanc au loin, entouré par une touffe d'arbres.

"Laboratoire Médical Bêta." Remarqua-t-elle. "J'arrive."

En baissant les yeux sur le trottoir, elle sortit le grappin de l'étui sur le côté de sa cuisse, et sauta.

C'était à environ vingt étages en bas, mais grâce au tir rapidement pris sur le toit, elle a réussi à descendre sans égratignure.

En se retournant rapidement, en retirant son grappin et en sprintant sur la route, elle entra dans les arbres et considéra comme son prochain mouvement.

* * *

En atteignant un petit paquet sur sa ceinture, elle sortit un petit boîtier noir et l'ouvrit avec ses ongles.

Une fois ouvert, elle pris une lentille de contact sur et le glissa dans son œil. Le processus était rapidement répété avec l'autre.

Instantanément, elle pouvait voir dans le noir avec une facilité relative, les lentilles de contacts à vision nocturne lui étant donné pour l'aider à remplir sa mission.

Maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle replaça le boîtier dans son sac et continua à travers les bois.

Alors qu'elle le fit, elle commença à penser aux événements qui l'avait attirée ici.

* * *

_Elle décala loin du Mont Abrupt, en se sentant outragée par les évènements qui avaient pris place._

_"Merde!" Grogna-t-elle. "Pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que ça arrive?"_

_Maria se sentait malade dans son estomac, de la façon dont elle avait été trahie. Elle se sentit si utilisée par la façon dont les choses s'étaient passés._

_"Merde." Répéta-t-elle, en s'effondrant sur ses genoux._

_Ça avait été la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vomi depuis des années, mais la façon dont elle purgea ses intestins sur le terrain la fit se sentir un peu mieux._

_En se relevant, et en d'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main, Maria commença à penser à la promesse qu'elle avait faite._

_"Il faut que je le fasse." Dit-elle, doucement. "Il faut que je le fasse. Pour lui."_

_Elle commença à marcher rapidement à travers la pluie battante, incertaine d'où la pluie s'arrête et ses larmes commencent._

* * *

Finalement, elle arriva à un grillage.

De là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir l'entrée principale, lourdement gardée par plusieurs personnages qui semblèrent très intimidants qui portaient des salopettes bleues et oranges. Ils étaient aussi, sans doute, armés. Rien de visible à la surface, mais les renflements de conte dites sur les lieux étaient visibles.

"Éviter l'aide engagé." Murmura-t-elle. "Fait."

En atteignant le sol, elle retira un de ses gants et frotta son index et son majeur dans la saleté.

Ensuite, avec autant de précision qu'elle pouvait supporter dans les circonstances, elle en enduit sur son visage, la rendant plus difficile pour elle d'être vue et identifiée.

Elle leva également le bras et lissa ses cheveux en arrière, pour l'empêcher de se placer dans les yeux.

"Il n'y a pas de place pour l'échec." Murmura Maria, tandis qu'elle se mit en route pour continuer de la clôture pour un endroit moins gardé.

Elle trouva rapidement un endroit moins bien gardé, et sortit rapidement une paire de pinces coupantes de son sac.

"Il n'y a rien à perdre." Murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se pencha en avant et commença à couper son chemin dans la place, à travers la clôture.

Ça lui pris trente secondes pour le faire, mais elle réussit finalement à entrer, laissant tomber l'outil de coupe à l'extérieur, l'abandonnant.

* * *

Maria s'était déjà glissée autour d'un bâtiment blanc sur le complexe, avant d'entendre le son des gardes de patrouille.

"Merde." Murmura-t-elle, en cherchant rapidement un endroit où se cacher.

"Alors, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont récemment conçu une poudre de baies qui soigne virtuellement tous les effets de statuts et rétabli la majorité de la force." Disait l'un des gardes.

"C'est pas vrai!"

"C'est vrai."

Elle plongea rapidement derrière deux poubelles, en espérant qu'ils étaient aussi inattentifs comme ils en avaient l'air.

En pressant son dos contre les grand conteneurs métalliques, elle espérait avoir de la chance.

"Alors, tu crois que..." Commença à demander l'un d'eux.

Maria jeta un coup d'œil autour de la craque, en voyant les deux gardes, avec leurs Pokémons à leurs côtés. L'un utilisait un Grahyena, l'autre utilisait un Raichu.

Ils étaient à quelques simples pieds de l'endroit où elle se cachait.

En gardant sa respiration à un minimum, elle espéra et pria qu'ils ne la remarquent pas.

Ensuite, à son désarroi, le Grahyena commença à aboyer, et à gratter l'une des poubelles.

"Qui y a-t-il, mon garçon?" Demanda son dresseur.

L'autre garde renifla.

"Il sent sans doute juste de la vielle viande qu'ils mettent à la poubelle." Commenta-t-il. "Ça, ou un certain jouet mâché que personne ne voulait."

En éclairant sa lumière sur les choses, ils décidèrent tous les deux qu'il n'y avait rien qui valait la peine de remarquer.

"Circule." Dit le deuxième.

* * *

Maria continua à attendre pendant quelques instants, juste pour être sûre qu'ils avaient vraiment quitté les lieux. Elle ne voulait pas sortir et être à découvert, seulement que pour que l'un d'eux revienne.

Elle avait vu des images satellites de l'endroit, et savait que la porte arrière était généralement peu surveillée, et se dirigeait là-bas.

* * *

Elle ne pouvait voir qu'un garde, qui semblait à moitié endormi.

"Ça va être trop facile." Murmura Maria, alors qu'elle fouilla dans une poche et retira quelques pièces de monnaie.

En visant avec attention, elle le lança dans les airs, l'entendant s'écraser contre le côté du bâtiment.

Presque immédiatement, le gardien ouvrit ses yeux et se retourna pour étudier ça.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle avait jeté la pièce.

Maria sauta hors de sa cachette, et marcha silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds à travers le sol sec vers le gardien distrait.

Il était encore ignorant, jusqu'au point où elle l'a assommé, en le frappant sur le cou, visant prudemment le point de pression qu'elle avait connu depuis de nombreuses années. Elle visait et mettait des adversaires KO avec cette méthode depuis presque aussi longtemps.

Il se serait effondré sur le sol, si elle ne l'avait pas élevé et traîné vers la porte.

En prenant rapidement sa main, elle glissa son doigt sur le scanneur d'empreintes digitales et entendit la porte cliquez s'ouvrir.

Maria enfonça rapidement sa tête à l'intérieur, vérifiant de quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de son voisinage immédiat.

Satisfaite qu'elle soit seule, elle remarqua un placard d'entretien devant elle. En traînant la garde à travers, elle l'ouvrit et le jeta à l'intérieur.

Elle ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul dans la petite pièce.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle regarda autour d'elle voyant l'entrée de ciment vide, bordée de toutes sortes de différents tuyaux d'une multitude de couleurs.

Maria sourit, tandis qu'elle repéra sa cible. Un conduit d'aération au plafond, assez grand pour qu'elle passe à travers.

Son sourire se dissipa rapidement, alors qu'elle entendit des pas.

Sans un moment à perdre, elle s'élança et sauta sur l'un des tuyaux, en espérant qu'il ne cèderait pas sous son poids. Elle n'était pas si lourde, mais elle était inconsciente d'à quel point c'était stable.

Heureusement, il tint et elle réussit à gagner la hauteur qu'elle avait besoin pour se pousser à travers la grille.

Alors qu'elle le fit, elle monta et entra dans les conduits, faisant glisser ses jambes à l'intérieur alors que le gardien marchait dans le couloir sous elle.

Elle replaça rapidement le revêtement et recula légèrement alors qu'il brillait une lumière dans le conduit, cherchant à voir quel était ce bruit léger.

* * *

_Maria commença lentement à retirer les vêtements inconfortables qui avaient été le symbole de ce qu'elle avait fait. Maintenant qu'elle avait la chance de repenser et de les examiner, elle ressentit un sentiment d'amusement._

_"Quel était le but?" Demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle retira les bottes. "Était-ce la peine?"_

_Actuellement pas d'humeur pour le lent processus qui prenait du temps, Maria tendit la main vers la table à côté d'elle et pris un couteau._

_En prenant une profonde inspiration, elle l'éleva devant ses vêtements et passa la lame au milieu, les coupant en deux._

_Alors qu'elle était enfin libre, elle expira._

_"J'ai besoin d'une douche." Murmura-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers les petites toilettes qu'elle avait cassé dans le Centre Pokémon._

_Ayant d'abord bloqué une chaise contre la porte pour que personne puisse la déranger, elle entra dans les toilettes, laissant ses Pokéballs sur l'évier et en montant dans la douche._

_En quelques secondes, l'eau chaude fumait sur sa peau nue._

* * *

Maria avait été informée où aller une fois dans les bouches d'aération. Ça avait été aussi approfondi que ça pourrait éventuellement être puisque les plans d'étage n'étaient que vagues au mieux.

Après environ dix minutes de rampement, ce qui avait inclus le coincement d'un ventilateur en utilisant un morceau de chaîne qui avait été laissé jeté dans le conduit pour une raison qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi, Maria descendit à un arbre long.

"Bingo." Murmura-t-elle, en enfonçant sa tête pour savoir où elle était.

Alors qu'elle leva les yeux, elle jura et retira rapidement sa tête.

Si elle l'avait laissé sorti trop longtemps, l'ascenseur, qui descendait l'aurait enlevé.

En reprenant son calme, Maria attendit qu'il passe, avant de s'avancer et d'atterrir sur le toit de celui-ci.

En priant que personne dans la boîte métallique ai entendu le bruit sourd, elle s'assit rapidement et attendit qu'il atteigne sa destination.

Il continua à descendre pour un autre trente secondes, avant d'arriver aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller.

Maria vit immédiatement un autre conduit d'air, et se dirigea vers lui, sachant qu'elle n'avait que quelques moments avant qu'il recommence à monter.

Elle entendit les portes se fermer, et se jeta en avant dans le trou, rentrant rapidement sa jambe à l'intérieur avant que l'ascenseur s'élève.

"Sous-sol secret numéro un." Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle commença à ramper à travers les conduits métalliques.

* * *

_"Nous y voilà." Murmura Maria, tandis qu'elle finit de marcher le long de le petit chemin qui la conduisait à la petite forêt près de Voilaroc. Les locaux l'avaient appelé le Chemin Source._

_Elle avait piqué quelques nouveaux vêtements de la salle du Centre Pokémon, et portait maintenant une chemise noire et une paire de jeans._

_Toujours incertaine de ce qu'elle faisait ici, Maria continua à marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un petit lac à la base d'un énorme gouffre._

_Et au fond du trou, nichant au sommet d'une petite plate-forme, était un grand trou, l'entrée à une grotte._

_"Bingo." Dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers les petites bosses sur le côté de la paroi rocheuse._

_Elle avait fait tous les bouts de recherche possible pour découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait. Maria s'était rendu à la Bibliothèque de Joliberges dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses, pratiquement passée à travers la moitié de Sinnoh._

_Et maintenant, elle était là. En se dirigeant vers un ancien cimetière._

* * *

Alors qu'elle était à la recherche de ce qu'elle cherchait, elle passa une lacune dans les conduits métalliques qui révéla une vue très étrange. Il donnait une vue dans un débaras vide. Eh bien, presque vide.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts, d'environ le même âge que Maria, dans son début du milieu des vingt ans portait une combinaison de salopette, et parlait très rapidement dans un téléphone portable.

"Bien sûr, Vincent." Continua-t-elle. "Tout baigne. Je peux te dégoter les échantillons pour quand tu les voudras."

En se demandant pourquoi le nom de Vincent semblait si familier, Maria continua son chemin.

* * *

Maria trouva rapidement un trou dans le conduit par-dessus l'endroit qu'elle cherchait.

"Aha." Murmura-t-elle.

C'était un sentiment creux, en sachant que l'intellect qu'ils avaient reçu était juste.

Elle pouvait baisser les yeux et voir qu'un laboratoire était en dessous d'elle. Et, puisque l'intellect avait claqué l'argent jusqu'ici, elle aurait parié les quelques pièces restantes qu'elle avait dans sa poche que c'était un laboratoire Coppinger top secret.

Ils avaient pris l'appel téléphonique il y a quelques jours, d'un employé sur la surface qui était inquiet de la façon dont les niveaux inférieurs du bâtiment avaient fonctionné, expédiant de mystérieux conteneurs au milieu de la nuit, des gens qui ne travaillent pas là se déplacèrent autour du bâtiment comme s'ils étaient propriétaires de l'endroit.

Et la façon dont plusieurs employés avaient disparu sans laisser de trace.

"Une société médicale avancée sur la surface, mais réalisant des expériences hautement illégales en bas." Murmura-t-elle. "Merde."

Elle abandonna ensuite de parler ainsi qu'elle puisse entendre ce qui était dit en bas. Plusieurs hommes en chemises blanches discutaient attentivement. Elle fouilla dans le fond de son sac, retirant le magnétophone et en appuyant sur le bouton pour qu'il y ai un enregistrement de ce qui était dit.

"Je n'ai pas vu la petite amie en six jours." Gémit l'un deux. "Nous avons énormément travaillé."

"Et nous ne sommes même pas près d'avoir terminé." Dit un autre. "Ce projet nous tue."

"Si seulement nous pouvions franchir cet échec pour faire un clone de Shaymin." Continua un troisième. "Vous savez, comme celui qui s'est échappé il y a quelques mois. Si on pouvait faire ça, alors nous pourrions avoir quelques jours de congé."

"Le patron va être furax que même avec l'échantillon d'ADN, nous ne sommes pas parvenus à recréer un Shaymin qui change de Forme."

Maria entendit la porte s'ouvrir...

Et son cœur sombra d'avantage, tandis qu'un étrange homme avec de longs cheveux mauves, habillé comme un Cacturne, entre.

Elle avait entendu des rumeurs de l'existence de cet homme. Des rumeurs qu'il torturait et tuait pour s'amuser.

Sa voix l'effrayait encore plus. C'était un ton doux malsain qui lui donnait envie de se gratter la peau.

"Comment le projet avance?" Demanda-t-il.

Sans attendre, Maria céda à l'envie et gratta le dos de sa main.

Pour la première fois, elle remarqua le scientifique qui se tenait à côté d'une étrange machine. Ça transformait un liquide de la couleur du vomi en un étrange gaz qui était pompé dans une cartouche explosive qui semblait encore plus étrange, de la taille d'un ballon de football.

"Il y a eu pas mal d'échecs." Dit doucement le scientifique. Presque comme s'il était inquiet. "Il y a des problèmes avec le développement d'un Gaz Neurotoxique qui ne serait pas détruit par la charge explosive dans la meute. Et, nous n'avons que quinze capsules prêtes à l'emploi."

Il hésita, avant de continuer à nouveau.

"Et ils ne propagent le gaz que sur une petite zone. Seulement environ un quart de kilomètre."

L'homme habillé comme un Cacturne secoua sa tête et fit un son tut tut tut.

"Dennis ne va vraiment pas être content avec ça." Remarqua-t-il. "Et quand il n'est pas content, des os se font casser."

"En fait ces quinze capsules que nous avons actuellement sont plus que suffisantes pour ce que nous avons planifié." Continua le scientifique. "Plus qu'assez pour démontrer le pouvoir des Coppingers. Harley, monsieur."

Harley se détendit à la mention.

"Qu'en est-il du Shaymin?" Demanda-t-il. "Comment se passe notre tentative de créer une autre armée légendaire?"

Un différent scientifique secoua sa tête.

"Les clones sont trop faibles." Expliqua-t-il. "Ils sont instables, et ils pourrissent littéralement en vie à l'extérieur dans une question de jours. Ça fait sentir le laboratoire comme un cloaque."

Harley soupira.

"Arbok." Dit-il. "Je vais te dire quelque chose. Tu n'as pas encore fait échouer les Coppingers."

Il sourit froidement.

"Alors, je te suggère de continuer à essayer."

* * *

Maria poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'elle éteignit le magnétophone.

Elle avait plus que suffisamment de preuves pour justifier un bombardement à ce point, et avait besoin de sortir. Et vite.

En essayant de se retourner dans le conduit, elle sentit quelque chose craquer.

Ensuite, le conduit métallique commença à bouger.

"Oh merde." Murmura-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Maria tomba dans les airs, son corps s'écrasant contre les côtés du conduit d'air. Elle était contente qu'elle n'ai pas facilement eu de bleus.

Ensuite, tandis que le conduit heurta le sol du laboratoire avec un boum secouant d'os, le côté s'entrouvrit et elle roula librement.

"Mais qu'est-ce ...?" S'écria Arbok, avant de foncer vers le bouton d'alarme.

Harley était au téléphone le téléphone, à parler à Dennis lorsqu'il vit Maria rouler hors de ça.

Pendant un moment, le seul bruit dans la pièce était Arbok qui se dirigeait vers l'alarme.

Ensuite, elle entendit l'ordre donné à l'autre bout de la ligne. La voix froide sans émotion du chef Coppinger actuel.

"Que quelqu'un veuille bien tuer cet intrus." Dit-il. "Et faites sortir Nuage Mortel d'ici. Emmenez-les à l'endroit où ils doivent être. Intact."

* * *

Presque immédiatement, l'alarme se déclencha, le son sortant Maria de sa rêverie.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, remarquant un scientifique foncer vers elle, un scalpel dans sa main.

Maria esquiva rapidement sur le côté, avant de tordre le poignet du savant, lui faisant lâcher l'arme.

Elle lança également un coup de poing, le renversant sur le sol.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que l'un des scientifiques était devenu perdu dans la traduction. Et la porte de la plate-forme de chargement secrète s'ouvrait.

Alors qu'un autre scientifique fouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un pistolet, la visant, elle plongea rapidement sur le sol, entendant la balle s'écraser dans le conduit d'air tombé derrière elle.

En rampant sur le sol sur son estomac, elle s'élança sous une table, et plaqua l'heureux scientifique provoquant sur le sol, le frappant dans la gorge tandis qu'elle se rua devant lui.

Il laissa échapper un faible grognement, tandis qu'elle l'abandonna dans son sillage.

"Que quelqu'un la tue." Demanda Harley, tandis qu'il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'autre sortie.

* * *

Maria plongea hors de la porte, en sentant ses genoux frapper le sol.

Maintenant, le son de l'alarme faisait sortir les gardes lourdement armés.

Elle se leva rapidement et commença à courir sur le sol, en se dirigeant vers le sanctuaire des arbres.

Presque par un heureux hasard, elle se retrouva dans le trou de la clôture qu'elle avait coupé.

Sans hésiter, elle passa à travers elle et était sorti de là.

Une fois qu'elle était derrière la clôture, elle se retourna pour voir un camion de taille moyenne se hisser à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Et les scientifiques restants commencèrent à empiler les bombes à l'intérieur.

Une bonne chose pour Maria était qu'ils ne semblaient pas être inquiets à propos d'elle. En fait, ils l'avaient plus ou moins oublié.

Tandis qu'elle tomba sur ses genoux, elle sortit son téléphone et commença à composer un numéro. Dans les derniers mois, elle l'avait appris par cœur.

* * *

_Alors qu'elle termina de descendre sur le côté de la paroi rocheuse, Maria regarda l'obscurité béante devant elle._

_"Il est temps d'aller faire ce qui doit être fait." Dit-elle, en regardant vers le petit lac qui semblait pourtant profond, en essayant de se convaincre plus que d'autres._

_"Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord, mademoiselle."_

_Maria se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé, uniquement pour qu'un coup de feu retentisse à travers l'obscurité résonnant._

_Il s'écrasa sur le sol à ses pieds, la faisant se tendre._

_Elle grogna, alors qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs sortit de la grotte, en tenant un pistolet dans sa main, pas pointé directement vers elle. Il portait un costume brun foncé et un manteau brun pâle._

_"Encore vous." Dit-elle._

_"J'ai arrêté un de tes collègues sur le Mont Abrupt." Répondit-il. "Je m'appelle Looker, et je suis de la Police Internationale, prêté aux G-mens."_

_Il sourit._

_"Et maintenant." Continua-t-il. "Tu es en état d'arrestation."_

_Il continua à sourire tandis qu'il retira une paire de menottes._

_"Je crois que ton nom est Commandante Mars."_

_Elle le foudroya du regard, alors qu'il lui fit un geste vers le sol._

_N'ayant pas le choix, elle se coucha sur son estomac et posa ses mains derrière son dos._

_Il la menotta rapidement._

_"Bon, nous allons t'avoir." Continua Looker. "Je crois que certains disent que tu es entaillée."_

* * *

Alors qu'elle finit de composer le numéro, en entendant la sonnerie au bout, elle culmina ses pensées sur les événements qui l'ont mené à ce point. Tanguy était venu à sa cellule, et lui avait offert une chance de se racheter.

Avec un choix entre ça et l'emprisonnement à vie, elle avait accepté son offre.

Et alors que Léo répondit au téléphone, elle était contente de l'avoir fait. Parce qu'elle aidait les gens maintenant. Et pas de la façon dont Hélio l'aurait voulu. En créant un tout nouveau monde à son image.

Elle avait suivi un entraînement dans une question de mois, et ça avait été sa première mission.

Et elle savait que ça allait en être une difficile. Elle le savait plus que jamais.

"Léo, c'est moi." Dit Maria. "Nous avons un problème..."

* * *

**Une ex-membre de la Team Galactique qui se joint aux G-mens... Voilà quelque chose qui est aussi inattendu qu'étrange.**


	68. Course Contre La Montre

Chapitre 68. Course Contre La Montre.

* * *

_Résumé. Arjun a été battu par Isaac dans son défi d'Élite Quatre. Pendant ce temps, une agente G-men appelée Maria Estrella, ancienne Commandante Mars de la Team Galaxie, s'est infiltrée dans un centre médical sécurisé ayant agi sur une astuce. Elle a découvert que les Coppingers préparaient du gaz neurotoxique pour attaquer quelque part, mais avant qu'elle puisse s'échapper, elle a été compromise. Avec un peu de chance, elle a réussi à s'échapper, en pensant à ce qui l'avait amené dans cette situation. Ensuite, elle a réussi à entrer en contact avec Léo, pour lui faire savoir les mauvaises nouvelles..._

* * *

"Je suis surpris." Répondit Léo, alors qu'il l'entendit. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles à ce moment. C'est encore les heures de jour à Johto. À cause de la différence du temps, je ne m'attendais pas encore à toi. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas au bureau en ce moment, alors je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi."

Il soupira.

"Mais, accroche-toi, et je vais envoyer ton appel à mon assistante, Amelle."

Maria soupira.

"Ce n'est pas pratique." Dit-elle. "Mais, puisqu'on n'y peut rien."

Elle s'accrocha pendant un moment, avant d'entendre celle qui était présumée être Amelle à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Un fait qui était confirmé quelques instants plus tard.

"Ici Amelle." Dit-elle. "Comment puis-je vous aider?"

Maria sortit le magnétophone, avant de commencer à télécharger l'information à Amelle.

"Je t'envoie quelques données." Dit-elle. "Les Coppingers ont réussi à s'échapper avec quelque chose qu'ils appellent Nuage Mortel. Je ne peux pas en être sûre, mais je crois que c'est une sorte de gaz neurotoxique. Ils ont environ quinze bombes. Et ils sont en fuite."

Elle grogna.

"Dans un camion."

"As-tu...?" Commença à demander Amelle.

"Je n'ai pas pu obtenir les plaques d'immatriculation." Dit tristement Maria. "Ils n'en avaient pas, alors..."

"Ah." Dit Amelle, en paniquant légèrement. "D'accord, alors, nous devons... Nous devons..."

"Tu es nouvelle, pas vrai?" Demanda Maria.

"Un peu." Répondit Amelle. "Je n'ai été recrutée que le mois dernier pour essayer de donner un coup de main à Léo."

"Moi aussi." Répondit Maria. "Tu parles d'un moment pour tomber sur ça."

Amelle toussa.

"Ouais, j'ai ton dossier à l'écran." Dit-elle. "Tu as vraiment un passé contrôlant."

Maria ria.

"Personne n'est parfait." Dit-elle. "Je crois que le camion est plus urgent que mon passé."

Amelle approuva, contente que Maria ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Très bien, je vais essayer de retirer quelque chose du satellite." Dit-elle.

Il y avait un son de bips, et la voix de Léo était entendu.

"Très bien alors." Interpella-t-il. "Nous avons trouvé un endroit pour entrer et je suis là pour t'aider."

Il racla sa gorge.

"Amelle, entre en contact avec Norman. Maria ramène tes fesses vers le poste de police à Brunellia, je vais appeler à l'avance et leur faire savoir que tu viens. Ils vont te munir avec quelques affaires que tu pourrais avoir besoin."

Maria approuva.

"Merci." Répondit-elle. "Un masque à gaz serait sans doute à commander."

"Et je vais envoyer ça à Norman dès que possible." Continua Amelle, tandis qu'elle commença à ouvrir le lien.

"Très bien alors." Dit Maria. "On se revoit lorsque je rentrerais. Roger, terminé."

Elle raccrocha, et commença à se diriger vers le poste de police.

* * *

Ce n'était que dix minutes de marche à travers la ville vers l'emplacement, mais en sachant que chaque seconde comptait faisait paraître ça cent fois plus long.

Même la circulation clairsemée au milieu de la nuit semblait prendre une éternité à passer, la laissant traverser les nombreuses routes.

Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Léo avait réussi à passer à travers eux. Elle semblerait incroyablement stupide si elle entrait dans le bâtiment et que personne ne savait pourquoi elle était là.

Enfin en arrivant au commissariat, elle ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Agent Jenny en service, l'agent la regarda, avant de faire une réaction différée.

"Toi!" Dit-elle. "Alors, ce conseil avait raison."

Avec une vitesse étonnante, l'Agent Jenny se leva et écrasa le visage de Maria sur la surface en bois du bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!" S'écria Maria, sa voix craquante comme résultat de la douleur pointue dans son nez.

Il y avait un rire de satisfaction.

"Lance Stevens." Dit froidement l'Agent Jenny. "Tu es en état..."

"Je ne suis pas..." Commença à dire Maria, avant que Jenny craque à nouveau sa tête sur le bureau. "Merde, espèce d'agent..."

En se tordant, elle attrapa la main de l'Agent Jenny, qui essaya de la menotter, réussissant à la repousser derrière son dos, et la foudroya du regard.

"Je ne suis pas Lance." Dit-elle, encore plus froidement. "Vous êtes aveugle?"

L'agent Jenny grogna.

"Je suis désolée." Répondit-elle. "Je crois que je suis juste fatiguée."

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Et avec les cheveux, l'incapacité de voir clairement votre visage, et les vêtements... Oubliez ça, je croyais que vous étiez lui."

Maria était grandement insultée, mais le laissa passer.

En se retournant, elle se regarda dans un miroir à travers la pièce,

Et sourit légèrement à la connaissance de la façon dont elle avait inconsciemment coiffée ses cheveux la fit effectivement paraître un peu comme le Maître Dragon.

"Oups." Dit-elle.

En se secouant, elle se retourna vers l'Agent Jenny.

"Je suis avec les G-mens." Dit-elle. "Agent Maria Estrella."

L'agent Jenny secoua sa tête.

"Ouais, d'accord." Répondit-elle. "Je sais que vous étiez censé venir."

"Vous n'avez pas l'air contente." Remarqua Maria.

"Je n'aime pas la façon dont vous venez ici comme si l'endroit vous appartenait." Répondit furieusement l'Agent Jenny. "C'est une insulte pour les hommes et les femmes qui travaillent fort qui font leur travail à temps plein ici."

Tout de même, elle baissa le bras sur soin bureau et sortir une clé.

"Il y a une voiture de patrouille qui vous attend." Continua-t-elle, à contrecœur. "Le matériel que vous avez demandé est dans le coffre."

Maria sourit.

"Merci." Dit-elle. "Vous aidez peut-être à sauver d'innombrables vies."

* * *

Elle avait conduit pendant un moment, en cherchant le camion qui avait quitté les laboratoires Médicaux Bêta.

Cependant, il semblait avoir disparu sans laisser de trace. Dans le temps que ça avait pris pour en arriver au poste de police, il aurait pu être à des kilomètres loin d'elle.

Maria avait regardé diverses cartes, en traçant les divers routes différents par où le camion aurait pu passer, en commençant par le laboratoire.

Elle avait suivi quelques-uns d'eux dans sa voiture, mais ils semblèrent conduire à des impasses, ou à des sentiers trop petits pour que le camion soit passé.

En soupirant, elle se rangea sur le côté d'une station d'essence, ayant besoin de faire le plein.

Alors qu'elle finit de la faire, elle entendit un message sur le lecteur de police dans le véhicule.

_"Les laboratoires Bêta viennent juste d'être perquisitionnés."_ Dit la voix de Léo. _"__Hé, Maria. J'ai réussi à pirater ta fréquence. La plupart des choses ont disparu, mais quelques scientifiques sont restés. Le plus drôle était qu'ils n'étaient que des gars de technologie mineurs. Tous inconscient. Comme s'ils étaient laissés pour prendre la chute.__"_

Maria roula ses yeux.

"En espérant que nous allons les blâmer et oublier ça." Continua-t-elle. "C'est la procédure standard parmi les organisations criminelles. Abandonnez les gars mineurs et faire sortir les joueurs importants."

Elle frappa sa main sur le tableau de bord.

"Harley était là." Dit-elle. "Ce nom te dit quelques chose?"

_"Rocastle?"_ Demanda Léo. _"Le grand type efféminé? Habillé comme un Cacturne?"_

Maria approuva.

"Ouais, c'était lui." Répondit-elle. "J'imagine qu'il n'était plus là lorsqu'ils ont forcé l'entrée."

_"Négatif."_ Confirma Léo.

"J'ai essayé de découvrir où s'est dirigé le camion." Dit-elle. "Pas de chance jusqu'à présent."

_"Agent Estrella."_ Répondit Léo. _"Petit conseil. Suis tes instincts. Tu feras sans doute mieux que d'essayer de le découvrir par la chance."_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, en pensant sur ce qu'elle aurait fait dans la même situation. Eh bien, pas elle mais la Commandante Mars.

"Laisse-moi y penser." Dit-elle. "Je ne crois pas qu'ils comptent les cacher. Je crois qu'ils vont utiliser l'arme sur-le-champ. Exactement ce à quoi on ne s'attendrait pas."

_"Alors, où serait sans doute la cible?"_ Demanda Léo.

Maria prit une carte de Verger, et regarda les alentours.

"Il faudrait que ce soit une grande ville." Dit-elle. "Des petites villes n'auraient pas autant d'effet. Des endroits comme Silofar."

_"Alors, quelle est la plus grande ville la plus proche?"_ Demanda Léo. _"Désolé, mais je n'ai pas une carte devant moi."_

Maria expira, tandis qu'elle regarda et vit le soleil commencer à jeter un œil sur l'horizon au loin.

"Laisse-moi voir." Murmura-t-elle, en élevant la carte. Alors qu'elle passa ses yeux dessus, son cœur commença à sombrer. Pas pour la première fois de la journée.

"J'ai une cible possible." Dit Maria.

_"Continue."_ Répondit Léo.

Il y avait un autre bourdonnement, et la voix familière de quelqu'un d'autre se joignit à l'appel. Son baryton venait parfaitement d'à travers le scanner.

_"Où crois-tu que la cible se trouve, Agent Estrella?"_ Demanda Norman. _"Amelle, passe-la moi."_

Maria regarda à nouveau la carte, conscient des implications si elle s'était trompée.

"Pépainoir." Répondit-elle. "La population est suffisamment élevée pour causer un incident national. De plus, si on considère la quantité d'étudiants qui vivent autour de l'Université Pépainoir, ça entraverait l'avenir de Verger. Il y a beaucoup de bâtiments commerciaux là-bas. Pourtant, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'arène, peu de gens se préoccupent de son existence. Par conséquent, il est susceptible d'être accessible."

_"Amelle a essayé de retrouver le camion."_ Dit Norman. _"Tu as eu de la chance avec ça?"_

"Aucune." Répondit Maria. "J'ai tenté de prendre le sentier, mais ça n'a rien donné."

_"__Nous avons essayé d'insérer les dimensions logiques du camion dans les satellites espions.__"_ Continua Léo. _"Mais c'est incroyablement difficile d'essayer de retracer un camion qui bouge de ça. Et ce n'est pas le seul camion dans tout ça qui a ses caractéristiques semblables."_

"Alors, je pense toujours à Pépainoir." Dit Maria. "C'est la cible la plus logique."

Elle toussa pour racler sa gorge.

"Nous avons des G-mens ou des agents de Police Internationale dans cette ville?"

_"Je suis parfaitement sûr que non."_ Répondit Norman.

"Raison de plus pour frapper là-bas dans ce cas." Dit Maria.

Soudainement, il y avait un bip à l'autre bout du scanneur.

_"C'est quoi ça?"_ Demanda Norman.

Il y avait un soupir de Léo.

_"__Un camion isolé qui correspond à la description de Maria est sorti de la route normalement utilisée par les gros camions.__"_ Dit-il. _"Amelle m'envoie les infos. Norman vous devriez les recevoir sous peu vous aussi. Il se dirige vers Pépainoir sur l'Autoroute 415."_

"Ce n'est pas beaucoup utilisé par les grands camions." Dit Maria. "Vous me croyez maintenant."

En écrasant son pied sur l'accélérateur, elle commença à crisser hors de la station d'essence, au soulagement de la petite file qui s'était formée derrière elle.

"Léo, je me dirige vers lui." Interpella-t-elle. "Tiens-moi au courant."

_"Agent Estrella."_ Interpella Norman. _"Tu es à plus d'une heure derrière ce camion. Tu ne le rattraperas jamais à temps."_

Il grogna.

_"Fais de ton mieux."_ Dit-il. _"Je vais aviser tout le monde dans les alentours et voir si je peux dégoter une équipe qui peut l'intercepter à temps."_

"D'accord!" Cria Maria.

Le scanneur devint mort, tandis que Norman et Léo disparurent dans le silence.

* * *

"Ça me surprends que tu sois debout à cette heure." Remarqua Jim. "D'habitude, tu aimes le sommeil."

Sacha ria.

"Ouais, eh bien." Répondit-il. "Parfois, on doit s'entraîner. Le temps et l'endroit n'ont pas d'importance."

Il planifia rapidement sa stratégie.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre sur Noctali!" Ordonna-t-il.

Pikachu bondit en avant, en tirant une puissant explosion d'électricité vers le Pokémon Lune.

Jim sourit.

"Vibraninf!" Interpella-t-il.

Presque à l'instant, son Pokémon de type dragon et sol courra devant l'attaque, empêchant Noctali de se la prendre, tout en n'encaissant aucun dégât.

_"Cric, l'ami."_ Dit-il. _"Il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour me blesser, Bruce."_

Jim continua à sourire.

"Noctali, attaque Vibrobscur sur Pyroli." Ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon de type ténèbres ouvrit sa bouche et tira un rayon énergétique destructeur noir et mauve vers le Pyroli de Sacha, qui était touché par l'attaque.

"Pyyy!" Se plaignit-il.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre sur Noctali." Répéta Sacha. "Pyroli, attaque Lance-Flamme sur Noctali."

Ses deux Pokémons relâchèrent leurs attaques vers Noctali.

Jim toussa.

Et Vibraninf vola devant l'attaque, bloquant les deux coups, le Lance-Flamme laissant une brûlure sur son corps, l'attaque Tonnerre étant complètement diffusé.

"Noctali, attaque Ball'Ombre sur Pyroli." Interpella Jim. "Vibraninf, attaque Tourbi-Sable sur Pikachu."

Flora bailla, alors qu'elle serra le café très chaud. Elle enviait un peu Mélina qui semblait avoir les yeux brillants et la queue touffue.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Jim ai incité Nightmare a réveiller Sacha." Se plaignit-elle. "Ensuite, il m'a réveillé en hurlant de l'abus à Nightmare."

Mélina sourit.

"Je crois que Jim a soudainement décidé de s'entraîner un peu." Remarqua-t-elle. "Et tu ne peux pas le blâmer du fait que Nightmare est facilement corrompu."

Pikachu sauta hors du Tourbi-Sable, en utilisant sa queue pour s'élever dans les airs et esquiva facilement le coup. Cependant, Pyroli esquiva seulement la Ball'Ombre à moitié, l'attaque le touchant sur le côté.

Le Pokémon Flamme cria de douleur, tandis qu'il fut projeté un peu en arrière par l'intensité du coup.

Sacha ne se laissait toujours pas décourager.

"On peut encore gagner." Dit-il, en toute confiance. "Pikachu attaque Electacle sur Noctali. Pyroli, attaque..."

Pikachu fila immédiatement au loin sur le sol, en se couvrant d'électricité.

Et cette fois, il décrocha un coup sur Noctali.

Le Pokémon Lune fut jeté dans les airs par la vélocité du coup, surprenant le Pokémon et le dresseur.

Jim éleva un sourcil, alors que Noctali redescendit sur la terre, en atterrissant sur son estomac. Il était sur le sol pendant quelques secondes, avant de regrimper sur ses pieds.

"On dirait que ça a fait mal." Remarqua-t-il.

Noctali se retourna et lui fit un regard désobligeant.

"D'accord, attaque Queue De Fer sur Pyroli." Dit Jim.

Noctali sauta dans les airs, la queue brillant avec une aura énergétique blanche. Il navigua vers son cousin évolutif, et écrasa l'appendice sur le visage de Pyroli.

Avec un craquement bruyant, le Pokémon Flamme fut envoyé s'écraser en arrière dans les airs, avant que son corps s'écrase dans un arbre.

Il tomba sur le sol, et tomba instantanément dans les pommes.

"Bordel." Se plaignit Sacha, alors que lui et Jim coururent instantanément vers le Pokémon de type feu effondré. "C'était exagéré, non?"

"Et Electacle ne l'était pas?" Renvoya Jim.

"Ce n'est pas le point!" Hurla Sacha. "Est-ce que tu essaies délibérément de massacrer mes Pokémons?"

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Ouais, avec une attaque qui n'est pas très efficace contre les types feu." Répondit-il. "Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se produise."

Sacha secoua sa tête, toujours clairement énervé.

* * *

Heureusement, après un examen rapide au Centre Pokémon, il était devenu clair que Pyroli n'était pas gravement blessé. Juste quelques bleus.

Mais, Sacha était toujours énervé.

Et Jim n'était pas le plus coopératif.

"Hé, si Noctali avait été le Pokémon gravement blessé par Electacle." Continua-t-il à dire, à chaque fois que Sacha lui faisait un regard noir. "Et tu crois que Pyroli a peut-être dit quelque à Noctali qui l'a enragé."

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que Pyroli aurait dit à Noctali qui aurait pu faire ça?" Demanda Flora, tandis qu'ils s'assirent à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon et prirent un petit déjeuner.

"Peut-être quelque chose sur le fait que Noctali ne parle jamais." Répliqua Jim, alors qu'il répandit un peu de confiture sur sa toast.

Flora le regarda.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Noctali ne parle jamais?" Demanda-t-elle.

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Demande-lui." Répondit-il.

"Là, tu es juste ennuyeux." Commenta Flora.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit furieusement Jim. "Il n'a jamais parlé. Mais, s'il ne veut pas, alors..."

Son téléphone portable sonna, perché sur le bord de la table.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'afficheur. Il pouvait y lire Norman.

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Sacha, en essayant de sembler intéressé, mais il échoua misérablement.

"Euh..." Dit Jim. "Oh, c'est un certain ami à moi qui est un champion d'arène à Hoenn."

Flora leva les yeux, un peu intéressée.

"Quelqu'un que je connais?" Demanda-t-elle.

Jim sourit légèrement.

"Ça devrait." Répondit-il, en le prenant pour répondre. "Bonjour, Norman."

Flora secoua sa tête.

"Peut-il m'appeler à tous les jours?" Demanda-t-elle. "Non, il ne peut pas. Peut-il appeler Jim? Certainement."

Elle finit en secouant sa tête.

"Ah, c'est bon." Dit-elle. "S'il appelle Jim, alors c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison."

Jim se leva rapidement, et regarda Mélina.

"Euh... Il faut aller à un certain endroit un peu plus privé." Dit-il.

Sacha l'a presque complètement ignoré, alors qu'il se retourna et nourrit Pyroli avec un peu de pain.

"Ouais, d'accord." Remarqua Flora.

Jim et Mélina disparurent rapidement dans les bois.

"Est-ce qu'on vient juste de se faire laisser tomber?" Se demanda Flora.

"Ça ne m'étonnerait pas." Dit Sacha.

Il regarda autour de lui vers l'endroit où Nightmare était assis dans un arbre, en buvant une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir.

"Hé, Nightmare." Interpella Sacha. "Je t'achète une autre boisson si tu caches le petit déjeuner de Jim."

* * *

"Ah." Dit Norman, au téléphone. "Je suis content que Mélina soit avec toi. Un coup de fil de moins à passer. Et le temps nous est compté."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il mit le téléphone sur le mode haut-parleur.

"Ouais." Répondit Norman. "Écoutez, vous êtes près de l'Autoroute 318?"

Jim expira.

"Non." Répondit-il.

Mélina intervint.

"Mais, nous pouvons nous y rendre avec le Teleport de Charmina." Dit-elle.

"Excellent." Répondit Norman.

"En fait, je crois que je vous ai sur l'écran en ce moment." Intervint Léo. "Vous êtes à deux minutes de marche du Centre Pokémon de Brunellia."

"Ouais, c'est plus ou moins exact." Confirma Jim.

"Vous voulez les bonnes ou les mauvaises nouvelles en premier?" Demanda Norman.

"Les mauvaises nouvelles." Répondit Jim.

"Les Coppingers ont 15 bombes de gaz neurotoxique et les emmènent à toute vitesse dans un camion sur l'Autoroute 415 vers Pépainoir."

Mélina grogna.

"Quelles sont les bonnes nouvelles?" Demanda Jim, en se sentant malade à la pensée.

Il pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans la voix de Norman.

"Vous allez faire partie de l'équipe pour les arrêter."

"Oh formidable." Murmura Mélina.

"Qu'en est-il de Paul et Anabel?" Demanda Jim.

Norman soupira.

"Ils sont en rencontre avec quelqu'un." Répondit-il. "Dans la poursuite du camion. Ils sont déjà partis. Je veux que vous vous dirigiez vers l'Autoroute 318 et que vous retrouviez une autre équipe d'agents. Vous le saurez quand vous les verrez."

La voix de Léo retentit ensuite, en semblant sérieuse.

"L'autre équipe ne sera pas en état de leur barrer la route à temps. Ils sont très loin derrière le camion. Vous pourriez être cette seule chance. À partir de maintenant, ils sont actuellement à 23 minutes de l'impact sur Pépainoir. Si vous vous bougez les fesses de l'autoroute 318, vous pourrez y parvenir en 17. Et espérons leur barrer la route."

"D'accord, Norman terminé." Dit Norman, alors que la ligne devint morte.

* * *

"Bon, est-ce possible pour vous de rester dans le coin pendant que nous allons faire les choses officielles des G-mens?" Demanda Jim. "C'est un peu dur d'ignorer la demande que nous avons eu."

Flora approuva.

"Ouais, d'accord." Répondit-elle. "Je suis certaine que nous allons trouver quelque chose à faire pendant ce temps."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Combien de temps estimez-vous que ça va vous prendre?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Quelques heures." Répondit-il. "Une demi-journée au max."

Sacha approuva.

"Entendu." Dit-il. "Allez faire ce que vous devez faire. Faites un bon travail de ça."

Jim approuva, alors qu'il tendit sa main.

"Navré pour Pyroli." Répondit-il.

Sacha la secoua.

"Navré pour Noctali et l'Electacle." Répondit-il.

Il sourit par la suite.

"Tu vas mourir, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est pour ça que nous avons un moment?"

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Ne tente pas le destin." Répondit-il, tandis que Mélina appela son Charmina.

"Soyez prudents." Exhorta Flora. "Tous les deux."

Jim approuva. Mélina en fit de même, alors qu'elle donna l'ordre à Charmina.

Ensuite, ils disparurent tous les deux.

"Cette fois, on vient définitivement de se faire laisser tomber." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il retourna à son petit déjeuner.

* * *

"Alors, voici l'Autoroute 318." Murmura Jim, alors qu'ils apparurent tous les deux sur une route déserte.

Et, à travers eux, se trouvait une voiture bleue à quatre sièges, avec deux personnes très familières assises sur les sièges avants.

Solidad sortit sa tête par la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Toi." Dit Jim, un peu contrarié.

"Tu ne t'attendais pas au Lockpin de Pâques, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Olly, en se penchant.

Il fit signe vers l'arrière du camion avec une secousse de sa tête.

"Montez."

Ils le firent à un rythme rapide, en sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps.

* * *

"Alors, comment avez-vous fait venir cette chose à aussi grande vitesse?" Demanda Jim.

"Teleport." Répondit Olly, de derrière le volant. "Un effort combiné de Deoxys et de Flagadoss."

"Qui avait le Flagadoss?" Demanda Mélina.

"C'est moi." Répondit Solidad.

Il y avait une très grande boîte sur le siège arrière séparant Jim et Mélina.

"Ouvrez ça." Dit Solidad.

Jim le fit, en retirant un masque à gaz.

"Joli." Remarqua-t-il. "Je vois que nous sommes préparés pour toutes les éventualités."

Mélina fouilla plus au fond, et retira un gilet pare-balles.

"Nous le sommes vraiment." Commenta-t-elle. "Vous ne vous attendez pas à une fusillade, pas vrai?"

"Non." Répondit Olly. "Mais, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir."

"Il devrait également y avoir un neutralisant d'agent dedans." Dit Solidad. "Nous avons encore plus de données de l'intérieur qui révèlent les composants. Ainsi, ils étaient en mesure de le synthétiser très rapidement."

"C'est génial." Remarqua Jim. "Mais, là encore, espérons ne pas avoir à s'en servir."

"Peu importe ce que vous faites, n'endommagez pas la voiture." Dit Olly.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Mélina.

"Parce que, vous n'avez littéralement pas la moindre idée par quoi je suis passé pour en dégoter une." Répondit Olly.

* * *

_"Bien." Dit Norman, en lui tendant quelques clés. "Tu vas devoir prendre ces voitures de patrouille."_

_"Oh franchement." Répondit-il. "__Il y a d'innombrables vies humaines qui sont en jeu dans cette mission et vous voulez me dire que nous n'avons même pas le droit d'utiliser les nouvelles voitures de poursuite?__"_

_Norman soupira._

_"Très bien." Répondit-il. "D'accord. Je crois que tu peux prendre une des nouvelles. Mais, elles sont incroyablement dispendieuses. Par conséquent, je veux qu'elles reviennent sans la moindre égratignure dessus."_

_"Pas une égratignure." Répondit Olly. "Compris."_

* * *

Sans crier gare, la voix de Léo émergea de la radio.

_"Voyez."_ Dit-il. _"Ce n'est pas une radio en fait."_

"Tu voyages Léo." Interpella Jim.

_"Effectivement."_ Répondit Léo. _"Et je crois que je devrais vous informer que votre temps est presque écoulé. Il y a seize minutes de passés. Vous êtes encore loin?"_

"Quelques minutes." Répondit Olly. "Cinq tout au plus."

_"Vous ne vous donnez pas beaucoup de temps."_ Souligna Léo.

"Nous allons aussi vite que possible!" S'écria Solidad.

Olly retourna la voiture et la fit bondir sur l'herbe médiane sur la route à quatre voies et le retira, en se retournant.

"Où est-ce que tu te diriges, maintenant?" Demanda Jim, agacé.

"Vers un raccourci." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il quitta la route.

* * *

"Merde!" S'écria Mélina, alors qu'ils rugirent sur la dernière colline dans les vallées.

Pépainoir se trouvait en bas de la colline, parfaitement placé dans la petite vallée en dessous.

Et ils pouvaient compter quinze énormes panaches d'un nuage jaune verdâtre laid qui s'élevait sur la ville.

"Nous arrivons trop tard." Dit Solidad, en frappant sa main sur le tableau de bord, et en laissant une petite bosse.

"Allumez la radio." Dit Jim.

Olly le fit, en entendant la voix craquée émerger.

_"Et aux dernières nouvelles, nous avons entendu des choses scandaleuses de Pépainoir. Un gaz non identifié vient d'être détecté dans les quartiers près des rives ouest et est de Pépainoir. Si vous pouvez voir les photos sur un écran de télévision à proximité, ce gaz non identifié et probablement dangereux flotte à partir de divers endroits partout dans la ville. Ces nouvelles vous sont présentées par Verger 10.53."_

* * *

"Je suis d'accord avec elle." Dit furieusement Olly, en gesticulant derrière lui vers Mélina. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces salauds s'abaisseraient à des actes de terrorisme."

"Ouais, je n'arrive pas à croire que ces voleurs Pokémon et criminels auraient recours à ça." Remarqua Jim, sa frustration débordant.

Solidad se pencha sur la radio, l'éteignant.

"Léo." Dit-elle, rapidement. "Je suis désolée de te dire cela, mais nous arrivons trop tard. Ils ont réussi leur attaque sur Pépainoir."

La voix de Léo sortit de celle-ci, en semblant triste.

_"Ce n'est pas de votre faute faute." _Dit-il. _"D'aucun d'entre vous."_

_"Je suis d'accord."_ Remarqua Norman.

_"Je suis également désolé de vous dire que le satellite a perdu la trace du camion entre les bâtiments et le trafique. Je vais continuer à essayer de chercher, manuellement ou automatiquement. Mais, ça pourrait prendre un certain temps."_

_"Je suis d'accord avec Léo." _Dit Norman. _"Oubliez tous le camion pour l'instant. Nous ne savons pas où il est, et il a déjà rempli sa mission. On peut s'en occuper plus tard."_

Il s'arrêta.

_"Votre nouvel objectif pour l'instant est d'essayer d'utiliser cet agent neutralisant pour réduire les pertes civiles. Allez-y et faites-le."_

Le signal était mort.

Olly secoua la tête, alors qu'il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

"Mettons-nous au travail." Dit-il, alors que la voiture démarra vers Pépainoir.

* * *

**On peut déjà dire au début que cette situation ne sent pas bon.**

**Est-ce que Maria va les rejoindre à temps?**


	69. Nerfs De Gaz

Chapitre 69. Nerfs De Gaz.

* * *

_Résumé. Maria s'est évadée facilement des laboratoires Bêta, entrant en contact avec Léo, Amelle et Norman. Elle a reçu ses ordres et s'est dirigée vers le poste de police où une Agent Jenny l'a prise pour Lance, en raison de son apparence à ce moment. Maria l'a rapidement corrigé, et s'est dirigée vers la voiture, à la recherche du camion qui s'était échappé. Pendant ce temps, Norman a fait appel à Jim et Mélina pour intercepter le camion. Ils ont retrouvé Olly et Solidad, mais sont arrivés trop tard pour empêcher le camion de libérer sa cargaison mortelle..._

* * *

Arjun secoua la tête, alors qu'il était assis à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon sur un banc en bois. Il tenait une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir fermée dans sa main, plus comme un prix de consolation de son conquérant, Isaac.

Ses Pokémons, vaincus par le Grand Maître et son bouquet assorti de fils sous tension de type électrique, étaient tous étalés sur le sol autour de lui, en pensant et en contemplant les moments.

Normalement, après une défaite, il aimait les faire asseoir tous autour de lui et penser à la façon dont ils avaient été vaincus. Mais, cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Et même s'il n'aimait pas l'avouer, l'Elekable d'Isaac était l'un des Pokémon les plus forts qu'il n'ait jamais affronté dans un match. Peut-être aussi fort que le Deoxys qu'il avait affronté lors de la finale de la Conférence Verger.

Branche, son Torterra et meilleur ami semblait particulièrement découragé, sachant qu'il avait été capable de vaincre un Pokémon, malgré son avantage du type.

Quelque chose qu'Arjun remarqua.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Branche." Dit-il, calmement. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Il regarda ses cinq autres Pokémons. Son Arcanin, Flare, son Absol, Ajith, son Luxray, Lucius et son Roserade, Forsythia.

"Et ça ne l'est pas de l'un d'entre vous non plus." Continua-t-il, un peu mélancolique.

En posant la bouteille sur le sol, il se leva et s'étira.

"On peut se relever de ça." Continua Arjun.

Il entendit une toux derrière lui.

En se retournant à moitié, Arjun regarda autour de lui et vit Cindy se tenir derrière lui, appuyée sur le banc.

"Comment es-tu arrivée ici sans que je le sache?" Demanda-t-il, surpris de la voir.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Super pouvoirs." Répondit-elle, en se penchant et en soulevant le banc avec une seule main. "Comme la façon que je peux faire ça."

Arjun approuva, en croisant ses bras.

"Impressionnant." Remarqua-t-il. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Cindy sourit.

"Le match reporté contre Steven." Répondit-elle. "Vous vous souvenez, j'ai affronté Alizée en deuxième plutôt que lui."

"Ouais." Dit Arjun. "En effet."

Il la regarda.

"J'en déduis que tu as battu Alizée alors." Répondit Arjun.

Elle approuva.

"J'ai eu quelques ennuis avec son Bekipan." Répondit Cindy. "Mais, mon Dracaufeu a finalement réussit à le battre. Heureusement, je n'ai pas énormément eu de problèmes avec le reste de son équipe."

Elle sourit.

"Et j'ai une excellente chance contre Steven." Remarqua Cindy. "La chose complète du feu contre l'acier."

Arjun vit où elle s'en allait.

"N'oublie pas qu'il sera sans doute préparé pour l'éventualité." Dit-il. "Ça ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le crois."

Cindy approuva.

"Je sais." Dit-elle. "Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour juste m'en remettre complètement sur l'avantage du type."

"Bien." Répondit Arjun.

Il s'arrêta.

"Alors..." Dit le dresseur de Bonport. "Qu'en est-il des pouvoirs? Comment se... Portent-ils?"

Elle soupira.

"Je ne les ai pas vraiment utilisé beaucoup." Répondit-elle. "Évidemment, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir des prises pleines avec eux, mais..."

"Tu as des doutes." Répondit Arjun.

"Vous n'en auriez pas, vous?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je ne suis plus normale."

"Personne n'est complètement normal." Répondit Arjun. "En fait, normal n'est qu'une simple illusion. Chacun de nous a une partie d'eux qui est complètement unique. Et la tienne est le fait que tu peux soulever un banc avec une main."

Elle réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"J'imagine que ça me fait sentir un peu mieux." Murmura Cindy.

"Est-ce que Ari est là?" Demanda Arjun, en essayant de changer de sujet.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"En fait, il a eu une intoxication alimentaire dernièrement." Répondit-elle. "Par conséquent, il n'a pas voyagé."

"Ah, je suis tellement navré d'entendre ça." Dit Arjun.

* * *

"Bon!" Dit Mélina, tandis qu'elle leva les yeux vers les nuages de gaz. "Ils commencent à flotter relativement ensemble sur l'une des deux rives de la ville."

"C'est séparé par une rivière, non?" Remarqua Jim. "Il y a deux ponts qui permettent aux deux moitiés d'accéder vers l'une à l'autre."

"Ce qui est plus inquiétant." Répondit Solidad. "C'est le fait qu'il faut attendre que le neutralisant d'agent flotte dans les airs pour détruire le gaz. Qui sait combien de gens pourraient mourir durant le temps que ça prend pour s'élever dans le ciel."

"Peut-être que..." Commença à dire Olly, avant de rallumer la radio. "Voyons ce qui se passe."

_"__Les rapports venant de l'hélicoptère des nouvelles couvrant l'événement est qu'ils ne peuvent pas aller plus bas en raison du gaz qui s'élève vers leur hélicoptère. Nous allons être mis en ligne à Robin Carragher dans l'hélicoptère.__"_

_"Merci, Edwin."_ Dit la voix, le son de l'arrière-plan changeant. _"__Eh bien, comme vous venez de dire, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus bas en raison du gaz. Nous pouvons voir des gens qui nous appellent à l'aide, mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire de là-haut. C'est vraiment une vue incroyable, c'est comme regarder un film catastrophe. Durant toutes mes années de diffusion en direct de scènes de danger, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça se passe. Si vous entendez cette diffusion et que vous remarquez des personnes suspectes, les autorités vous invitent à entrer en contact avec la police. Si vous éprouvez des difficultés à respirer, de la fatigue inattendue, des saignements de nez, de yeux ou de la bouche ou que vous sentez complètement des étourdissements, consultez immédiatement un médecin. Et vous êtes également invités à ne pas aller à Pépainoir en aucun cas.__"_

"Encore heureux que je n'ai jamais écouté la radio de toute façon." Dit Olly, en l'éteignant.

Il se rangea sur le côté, alors qu'ils atteignirent les limites de la ville.

"Bon, c'est l'heure des masques à gaz."

"Es-tu d'abord sûr que tu devrais conduire cette voiture tout en portant ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Ouais." Répondit Olly, en déviant pour éviter une voiture qui roulait dans le mauvais chemin pour essayer de sortir de la ville. "Au moins il n'y a pas beaucoup de trafique."

La route sur laquelle il conduisait était presque complètement vide. Tandis que, à l'opposé, l'autre côté de la route était pleine à craquer, avec les conducteurs qui essayaient d'entasser autant de voitures dans une petite quantité d'espace que possible.

"D'accord." Dit Solidad dit, alors que Jim et Mélina ouvrirent la boîte pour sortir le gaz neutralisant. Il était dans un réservoir, entouré de plusieurs cartouches, avec trois tuyaux en caoutchouc qui sortaient sur les côtés. Au bout de chaque tuyau se trouvait un puissant brumisateur qui ressemblait à un pistolet à eau à long canon.

"Elles se rechargent en changeant les cartouches." Expliqua Solidad, alors qu'elle baissa sa fenêtre et orienta un des tuyaux à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. "Si nécessaire, il y en a plein d'autre dans le coffre."

Jim et Mélina prirent également un brumisateur chacun et abaissèrent leurs fenêtres, tandis qu'Olly conduit sous les nuages de gaz.

Et ils commencèrent à pulvériser l'agent neutralisant autour de la zone, en le regardant flotter dans le ciel.

* * *

Tout en bougeant, Solidad ralluma accidentellement la radio.

_"__Et nous pouvons voir une étrange voiture bleue en bas qui semble répandre une sorte d'agent neutralisant autour de la zone. Nous pouvons le voir s'élever dans les airs et réagir avec le gaz pour essayer de le rendre complètement impotent. C'est totalement non confirmé, mais nous croyons que les quatre personnes à l'intérieur de la voiture sont des agents Pokémon G-men. Ils ont un brumisateur spécial, et ils travaillent vraiment très vite. Ils sont sur la scène depuis dix minutes et les résultats commencent à se manifester.__"_

"Ellis aurait une crise cardiaque si elle écoutait ça." Dit Olly, en regardant en arrière. "Je crois que nous avons officiellement jeté le secret par la fenêtre."

"Dommage que nous ne pouvons pas enlever l'hélicoptère de notre dos." Remarqua Jim.

* * *

"Je crois que ça se fête." Dit Olly, alors qu'il s'assit sur le capot de la voiture, une bouteille de Vodka Raichu Blanc dans sa main.

"Où as-tu dégoté ça?" Demanda Jim, surpris.

"C'était sous le siège." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il baissa la main et sortit quatre verres. "Qui est partant pour..."

Ayant des regards vides de partout, il sauta le bouchon et prit une profonde gorgée du contenu, le sentant se brûler contre sa gorge.

"C'est du sérieux." Dit-il, en le renvoyant sous le siège.

Ensuite, alors qu'il le fit, une autre voiture s'arrêta.

Mélina se leva, en reconnaissant deux des trois personnes à l'intérieur.

"C'est Paul et Anabel." Dit-elle, tandis que les deux Génies Extrêmes sortirent des sièges arrières de la voiture de patrouille de Brunellia.

La conductrice ouvrit également la porte, et sortit.

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Jim.

"Elle?" Dit Paul, un peu condescendant. "Voici l'agent qui a infiltré le bâtiment Coppinger et qui a découvert que ceci allait se produire."

La fille aux cheveux rouges sourit.

"Agent Maria Estrella." Répondit-elle.

"Jim Jacobs." Dit Jim.

"Mélina Dawson." Continua Mélina.

Maria regarda Olly et Solidad.

"Je crois que je vous connais, tous les deux." Dit-elle.

Alors qu'elle parlait, son Pokémon, un Chaffreux sauta hors de la voiture et vint se blottir contre sa jambe.

"Nous venons de finir le grand nettoyage." Dit Olly. "On dirait que vous êtes arrivés un peu trop tard."

Paul sourit.

"Eh bien, nous devons arriver au bon moment dans ce cas." Remarqua-t-il. "Pas de travail à faire."

Presque instantanément, la radio dans la voiture d'Olly craqua dans la vie.

_"Je voudrais vous rappeler à tous."_ Dit Léo. _"Que les Coppingers sont toujours quelque part dans la ville."_

_"Arrêter de faire les idiots."_ Remarqua la voix de Norman. _"Vous avez encore du travail à faire."_

Olly regarda autour de lui, et vit une camionnette abandonnée sur la rue.

"Dis, Paul." Dit-il. "Que dirais-tu de faire démarrer cette camionnette en faisant toucher les fils de contact et qu'on se sépare?"

"Je préfère ne pas me servir de la camionnette." Répondit Paul.

"Grolem, Metamorph, Cizayox?" Suggéra Maria.

* * *

"Je suis certain que je me suis fait tromper." Se plaignit Paul, alors qu'il s'avança vers la camionnette et commença à essayer de la faire démarrer en faisant toucher les fils de contact.

"Tu as choisi Grolem." Suggéra Olly, tandis qu'il regarda Maria. "Nous avons choisi Metamorph tous les deux. Tu as perdu à la loyal."

"Hé, Paul." Remarqua Jim. "Je t'ai toujours vu comme un genre de gars qui ne conduirait pas une camionnette. Tu n'as pas l'air de ce genre. Je t'ai toujours vu comme une sorte de gars avec une voiture de sport."

Paul dit quelque chose d'inintelligible tandis qu'il fouilla dans le camion et commença à ouvrir la matière en plastique.

Ensuite, la radio s'ouvrit à nouveau.

_"Je scanne les photos satellite."_ Dit Léo. _"Le gaz commence à se disperser complètement. Mais, il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Une sorte de motif. Vers la rive nord-est de Pépainoir, il y avait une plus grande quantité de gaz là-bas que dans les autres quadrants de la ville. Vous voudriez peut-être commencer les recherches là-bas."_

* * *

"Autrement dit." Dit doucement Harley. "Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez complètement échoué."

"Je suis désolé, monsieur." Répondit le Commandant Olsson. "Nous ne pouvions pas anticiper la vitesse à laquelle les G-mens ont répondu pour réagir et arrêter la propagation de la contagion."

Harley soupira.

"J'imagine que vous ne pouviez pas." Répondit-il. "Bon, fichez le camp d'ici maintenant. Il n'y aura pas de répercussions. Cette mission n'a pas été un échec complet. Le gaz a été présent assez longtemps pour causer des victimes. De plus, il y a toujours l'équipement à l'arrière du camion. Nous pourrons en construire plus et frapper à nouveau plus tard."

"Oui monsieur!" Répondit Olsson.

"De plus, Olsson." Dit Harley. "Si tu la vois, tu sais quoi faire."

"Affirmatif, monsieur." Répondit Olsson.

Il raccrocha le téléphone portable avant de regarda sa petite équipe.

"D'accord, il est temps de se retirer."

Il observa, alors qu'ils commencèrent à monter dans le camion, avant de se diriger vers le siège du conducteur.

"Direction vers l'ouest." Dit le soldat au fusil, en regardant les cartes.

* * *

Léo remarqua quelque chose sur les écrans.

"Nous avons quelque chose." Dit-il, à la radio.

_"De quoi s'agit-il?"_ Demanda Maria.

"Ils se dirigent vers l'ouest." Dit Léo.

* * *

"Alors, partons vers l'ouest." Dit Maria, en regardant son Chaffreux.

La radio bourdonna.

_"Pas avant que nous les attrapions."_ Dit la voix de Solidad.

_"Doucement."_ Remarqua Anabel, de la camionnette qu'elle partageait avec Paul. _"Ce n'est pas une course."_

_"Je croyais que c'était exactement ce que c'était."_ Interpella Jim, sa voix plus forte qu'à la normale pour se faire entendre sur la fréquence un peu faible.

Ensuite, comme un, les voitures appartenant à Olly et Maria accélérèrent dans le nuage de poussière.

Laissant la camionnette de Paul seule.

"Fils de..." Dit furieusement Paul.

* * *

"Je crois que j'ai une vue sur eux." Remarqua Maria.

_"Je ne le saurais pas."_ Rajouta Paul. _"Cette camionnette a l'accélération et la vitesse maximale d'un Ramoloss."_

Des rires résonnèrent autour de la fréquence, jusqu'à ce que Solidad parle.

_"Hé, n'insultez pas Ramoloss."_ Remarqua-t-elle. _"J'avais l'habitude d'en posséder un."_

_"Je crois qu'ils se dirigent actuellement vers la Route 241."_ Rajouta Léo.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, le camion en avant d'eux crissa autour du coin.

N'ayant pas le temps de réagir, ils passèrent par l'embranchement.

"Merde." S'écria Olly, en frappant sa main sur le volant.

"Euh..." Demanda Mélina. "Tu ne souffres pas de la rage au volant, non?"

Il ne répondit pas, alors qu'il retourna la voiture dans un cent quatre-vingts presque parfait.

"Ils viennent de disparaître sur une grande route de la ville." Interpella Solidad.

"Oh pour l'amour de Ho-oh." Grogna Jim. "Nous pourrions passer des heures à les chercher maintenant."

_"Ne vous en faites pas."_ Dit Léo. _"__J'ai actuellement les photos qui viennent. Il vient de prendre un virage à gauche à grande vitesse forte à la mairie. Les rapports de police disent qu'ils ont sauté une lumière rouge.__"_

Le son de boutons qui cliquent rapidement commença à filtrer à travers la radio.

_"Et maintenant il semblerait qu'il vient de s'écraser dans une voiture et qu'il a __glissé dans la paroi latérale d'un immeuble de bureaux du gouvernement.__"_

_"Parfait!"_ Interpella Maria, tandis qu'elle accéléra sur le coin de la rue. _"Je vais les attraper."_

Olly ralentit légèrement la voiture.

"Inutile de se faire tu..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant d'entendre un barrage de jurons de Maria sur la radio.

_"C'est pas vrai!"_ Conclue-t-elle. _"Il s'est éloigné des débris, et maintenant il conduit avec la moitié de..."_

Il y avait un son de grincement sur les ondes radio.

_"Paroi manquante."_ Conclue Maria. _"Et maintenant, Paul est entré dans l'action avec cette vieille camionnette. Elle est arrivée par une haie et tout."_

Elle jura encore.

_"__Il a tenté une poursuite rapide, mais l'a dépassé. Il a sauté le tournant, est allé sur le trottoir et a heurté une autre haie.__"_

_"Est-ce que je critique ta façon de conduire?"_ Demanda venimeusement Paul.

_"Alors, tu n'es pas coincé en ce moment?"_ Demanda Maria. _"Et à moitié tombé dans un fossé?"_

Le son de Léo qui soupirait pouvait être parfaitement entendu.

_"Oubliez ça."_ Dit-il. _"Bon, il y a __une grande parcelle de terrain vide autour de là. D'après mes calculs, vous devriez être en mesure de couper par là.__"_

Il expira rapidement.

_"J'ai des vidéos de surveillance en continu."_ Continua Léo. _"__Ce camion est partout dans le joint. L'équipement se déverse de l'ensemble sur le côté. Ils viennent de s'écraser dans une fourgonnette, qui vient de causer de frapper un VUS. Mais, je crois qu'ils vont vers le sud. Vous voudriez peut-être toujours prendre ce raccourci.__"_

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?" Demanda Olly, en écrasant son pied.

* * *

"Léo, alors... Tu ne sais pas quelle est cette grande parcelle de sol inutilisé?" Demanda Jim.

_"Je suis en train d'obtenir la carte en détail en ce moment."_ Répondit Léo.

Une grande balle blanche craqua sur la fenêtre du côté de la voiture de Mélina, craquant légèrement le verre.

"C'est un terrain de golf!" Hurla Solidad.

_"Ouais..."_ Dit Léo, en semblant dégonflé. _"Les liens nationaux de Pépainoir."_

Le reste de ce qu'il dit était coupé, alors que les engins de la voiture hurlèrent dans l'action, tandis qu'Olly dévia pour éviter une soute à charbon.

Une autre balle de golf frappa la porte, avec un son craquant.

"Maintenant, ils font simplement ça délibérément." Murmura Mélina.

De là où elle était assise, elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un crier quelque chose.

"Des boissons gratuites à tous ceux qui frappent cette voiture!"

"Fils de pu..." Cria Olly, alors qu'il appuya sur l'accélérateur, pour essayer d'avancer aussi rapidement que possible.

Le fenêtre sur le côté de la voiture se brisa alors qu'une orbe blanche dure s'écrasa dedans.

Il éleva son bras pour protéger son visage, secouant le volant vers la gauche.

"ATTENTION!" Cria Solidad.

Il retira son bras, pour voir qu'ils étaient à trois secondes de s'écraser dans une petite cabane en bois.

Ensuite, ils produisirent l'impact, avec un écrasement exaspérant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Olly leva les yeux.

L'enseigne de la boutique de souvenirs était actuellement évasé sur le capot, une partie de la décoration Staross ayant pénétrée le pare-brise.

Et un de ses bras était positionné à une petite quantité de millimètres du bout du nez de Solidad.

"Ah." Murmura-t-elle. "Même si je crois que je pourrais sans doute y survivre."

"Eh bien, ne me laisse pas m'embarquer dans un combat avec toi alors." Murmura Mélina.

"Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'il baissa la main arrêta la clé dans le contact, et la reparti ensuite.

Heureusement, l'engin commençait à rugir. Signalant qu'il fonctionnait toujours.

"Ça doit être conçu pour durer." Murmura-t-il.

"Si tu penses à oh merde, j'aurais pu juste mourir." Répondit nonchalamment Solidad. "Alors, je pense à ce que tu penses. Bien que, j'aurais pu avoir de la chance et ça aurait rebondi de ma peau."

Olly secoua sa tête.

"En fait, je pense qu'il y a probablement un meilleur raccourci que celui-là." Dit-il, en faisant marche arrière.

Pour la deuxième fois que les balles de golf de nuit commente à pleuvoir sur la voiture.

"Et je me sens vraiment d'humeur de déchaîner de la justice de parcours." Murmura Mélina, en craquant ses poings.

* * *

Alors qu'ils se retirèrent du parcours de golf, Solidad recula son poing et expulsa le Staross délogé de la route.

"Ça m'embêtait." Murmura-t-elle. "Maintenant, devrais-je casser le pare-brise, ou..."

"J'apprécierais que tu ne fasses pas ça." Dit Olly. "J'ai promis à Norman que je lui renverrais le camion sans une égratignure."

"Eh bien, tu as déjà fait défaut à ça." Murmura Jim, tandis qu'il vit la porte sur son côté commencer à légèrement céder de ses charnières.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Maria, le son de son Chaffreux se plaignant dans l'arrière-plan sonore.

"Euh... On s'est fait envoyé sur un terrain de golf par erreur." Interpella Mélina. "Et Maria. Il faut vraiment que je te le demande. Pourquoi sembles-tu si familière? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part avant."

_"Je ne peux pas l'imaginer."_ Répondit Maria. _"Peut-être parce que j'avais l'habitude de vivre à Voilaroc pendant un moment."_

Ça semblait satisfaire Mélina.

_"D'accord, alors vous arrivez vers les rives est et ouest de Pépainoir."_ Dit Léo. _"Il y a un pont. Le Pont Claireau. Je crois que..."_

_"Ils sont sur le pont!"_ Hurla Maria. _"Je peux les voir passer par-dessus en ce moment."_

_"Arrêtez-les!"_ Ordonna Norman. _"Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que la voiture revienne en un seul morceau."_

Juste au moment, Olly écrasa accidentellement un des rétroviseurs dans une autre voiture.

"Oups." Murmura-t-il.

_"C'était quoi ce son d'écrasement?"_ Demanda Norman.

"Euh..." Répondit Olly. "Quelqu'un vient de nous lancer quelque chose."

"Voilà le pont!" Hurla Mélina, en le pointant au loin.

Et le trafique qui les séparait de lui.

"D'où est-ce que toutes ces choses viennent?!" Cria Olly, en klaxonnant.

"Il n'y a qu'une option." Dit Solidad, en regardant autour d'elle.

* * *

"Mais où sont-ils?!" Exigea furieusement Paul.

Lui et Anabel regardèrent le camion brisé enflammé devant eux.

"Et je ne veux particulièrement pas que ça tourne mal." Continua-t-il.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas de bonne humeur." Remarqua Anabel.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être empathique pour découvrir ça." Dit ironiquement Paul.

Il saisit la radio.

"Où êtes-vous?!" Exigea-t-il.

_"Bon sang, calme-toi."_ Dit furieusement Olly. _"Nous sommes dans le garage sur la Rue Ecrapince. Nous devrions être avec vous juste..."_

Il y avait un écrasement bruyant, alors qu'une voiture émergea de la sortie, arrachant un poste de péage de bras d'arrêt dans le procès. Il dévia ensuite à un arrêt devant les deux Génies Extrêmes.

"Là." Termina-t-il.

"Comment était la balade?" Demanda Anabel en baissant les yeux sur la voiture.

"Je ne fais plus jamais ça." Murmura Jim, alors qu'Olly recommença à conduire.

Il avança lentement à côté de la camionnette de Paul, créant un blocage efficace pour arrêter le camion.

Ensuite, ils sortirent tous les quatre.

Alors qu'il jeta un œil sur l'apparence de la voiture, Olly frissonna.

"Écoutez, si je disparais dans l'action." Dit-il, en regardant la façon dont l'aile droite et une partie du capot avaient été arrachés. Ajoutant à la façon dont le phare gauche pendait de sa douille et qu'une partie du pare-brise était cassée, et les bosses et les égratignures couvraient pratiquement toutes les parties de la peinture. "Alors, c'est pour éviter que Norman me tue à cause de la façon dont sa voiture s'est fait anéanti."

"Les voilà." Dit Anabel, en voyant le camion venir vers eux.

"Oh ouais." Remarqua Paul, en lançant une Pokéball dans les airs. "Il faut toujours les arrêter."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Regirock, prépare-toi à te battre!"

Son Pokémon légendaire de type roche apparut dans un éclat lumineux blanc.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" S'écria-t-il.

"Verrouillage et Ultralaser!" Ordonna Paul, en regardant la camionnette.

Son Pokémon se concentra sur la camionnette, une petite croix jaune apparaissant au milieu de l'avant de la cabine.

Ensuite, en élevant ses bras, il relâcha le puissant souffle lumineux orange dans les airs.

Avec un cri d'oreille fendant, suivie d'un énorme écrasement, le camion était touché. Les conduits métalliques étaient en feu alors qu'il vira hors de contrôle, frappant les voitures à gauche, à droite et au milieu avec son énorme masse.

"Bien joué, imbécile." Murmura Jim, alors que la boule de feu mobile accéléra vers eux.

"Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire." Dit Anabel, en regardant autour d'elle. "Solidad, Mélina, travaillez avec moi."

Elle se concentra rapidement sur elles, en utilisant ses pouvoirs empathiques pour les informer de son plan.

"Ça pourrait marcher." Remarqua Mélina.

Elles lancèrent toutes les trois des Pokéballs dans les airs, sortant Flagadoss, Alakazam et Charmina.

"Flagadoss!" Ordonna Solidad. "Psyko!"

"Charmina, Psyko!" Interpella Mélina.

En l'interpellant par son esprit, Anabel implora Alakazam d'en faire de même.

Tandis que les trois Pokémons commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, une lumière bleue qui les entoura et s'étendit, ralentissant la camionnette.

"Il faut toujours faire quelque chose à propos des flammes." Interpella Jim, alors qu'il se rapprocha d'eux.

"À moi." Dit Olly, en sortant une Pokéball. "Ok, en avant, Pingoleon!"

Il lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs, envoyant le Pokémon Empereur dans la bagarre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu?" Demanda Paul.

Olly sourit, alors que la camionnette vint rouler pour s'arrêter devant eux.

"Pingoleon, Raz-De-Marée!" Ordonna-t-il.

Son Pokémon de type eau et acier cria de façon impressionnante, avant de commencer à briller avec une énergie bleue vibrante. Il éleva les palmes, créant une énorme boule d'eau par-dessus sa tête.

Ensuite, avec un effort incroyable, il la lança en avant dans les airs.

Tandis qu'il passa à travers l'air, il commença lentement à s'étendre, gagnant de la puissance et de l'élan.

Ensuite, avec une éclaboussure bruyante, l'attaque s'écrasa sur la camionnette, éteignant immédiatement les flammes.

Et, ça a également eu pour effet supplémentaire de mettre plusieurs des troupes KO, les envoyant s'écraser hors du trou sur le côté.

"Dans le mille." Dit Olly.

* * *

À leur surprise, la porte du conducteur s'ouvrit, et le conducteur tituba à l'extérieur, plusieurs brûlures et bleus sur son corps.

"Espèce de salauds!" Cria-t-il, furieusement.

Olly s'en moqua.

"Solidad, règle-lui son compte." Dit-il. "S'il te plaît."

Elle lui sourit.

"Je crois que je pourrais." Remarqua-t-elle.

Sans crier gare, elle stria en avant, plus rapidement que l'œil pourrait comprendre, et écrasa le chef avec plusieurs coups bien placés.

"C'est ma fille." Remarqua Olly, en croisant ses bras, fièrement.

"Sans blagues, mec." Dit Jim. "Que ferais-tu si à jamais tu entres dans une très mauvaise dispute? Une qui en arrive à un combat."

"Je serai inquiet." Répondit nonchalamment Olly. "J'aime ne pas penser à ça."

* * *

Il toussa du sang, alors qu'il leva les yeux vers elle.

"Tu m'as fait très mal." Murmura Olsson.

Solidad s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"Ouais, en bien maintenant tu vas t'en aller pendant longtemps." Dit-elle.

"Dommage." Répondit faiblement Olsson. "J'aurais pu te donner de l'information à propos de l'attaque sur..."

Il toussa.

"L'île de l'Évolution."

"L'île de l'Évolution?" Demanda Solidad, surprise. D'aussi loin qu'elle le savait, c'était là que les expériences secondaires des Coppingers prenaient vie.

"On va avoir besoin de plus d'ADN de base pour créer..." Grogna Olsson, avant de s'évanouir.

Agacée, Solidad secoua sa tête tandis que le son des sirènes de police étaient entendues au loin.

* * *

"Alors, il y a eu plus d'une centaine de morts." Dit Norman. "Pourtant, pour la meilleure partie, la mise a été sauvée. Ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire. Donc, vous avez tous bien travaillé."

Il racla sa gorge.

"Votre travail était remarquable."

"Merci, patron." Dit sèchement Paul.

"Ouais, Norman." Répondit Jim, en se retournant. "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'imagine que nous devrions..."

Mélina le regarda.

"Je... Je ne peux pas." Dit-elle.

"Hein?" Demanda Jim, surpris. "Que veux-tu dire?"

Elle devint légèrement rose, tandis que le regard de tristesse passa sur son visage.

"Je dois rentrer à Voilaroc." Continua Mélina, en secouant sa tête. "Je ne peux prendre congé de l'arène que pour quinze jours au maximum."

"Oh putain!" Se plaignit Jim. "Je commençais juste à apprécier ta compagnie."

Elle soupira.

"Je sais." Dit-elle, en tendant une main et en prenant la sienne. "Je ne veux pas m'en aller moi non plus. Mais, il le faut."

"Pas de chance, mon pote." Dit Olly, en retirant son attention de l'écran.

"Alors, je vais aller retrouver Sacha et Flora tout seul." Murmura tristement Jim. "Super."

"En tout cas!" Interpella Norman, en essayant de reprendre l'attention.

Tout le monde le regardèrent.

"Agent Estrella, tu as reçu une petite promotion pour tes efforts." Continua le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville. "Juste pour te montrer notre appréciation."

"Norman." Dit Maria. "Je ne suis pas la seule qui est allée dans ce bâtiment, pas vrai?"

Il secoua sa tête.

"Nous avions un agent sous couverture là-bas à partir du moment où nous aurions entendu quelque chose qui pourrait être inquiétant." Confirma Norman. "C'est comme ça que nous avons envoyé notre intellect sur ce qu'il y avait dans les bombes."

"Heureusement pour nous." Dit Léo, l'écran se séparant pour montrer son image sur le DEL.

"Ouais." Commenta Anabel.

"Bon." Ordonna Norman. "Dispersez-vous comme bon vous semblera."

Il toussa.

"Et je veux récupérer cette voiture." Dit-il, en regardant Olly, avant que l'écran devienne blanc.

"Ça devrait être amusant." Murmura Olly, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la voiture.

Solidad le suivit.

"Écoute." Dit-elle. "J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour l'instant."

Elle passa son bras par-dessus lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, avant de passer à un baiser. Une démonstration d'émotion qui a duré plusieurs moments.

"C'est quelque chose que je dois faire." Répéta Solidad. "Ne me demande pas où je vais et ne me suis pas."

Il approuva.

"D'accord." Répondit-il.

"Je serai de retour aussi rapidement que possible." Dit-elle, en appelant son Roucarnage.

"Hé." Interpella Olly. "Sois prudente. Tu es peut-être plus forte que l'acier, mais tu n'es pas invulnérable."

Sans se retourner, elle sauta sur le dos du Pokémon Oiseau et s'en vola dans le ciel.

"Au revoir." Murmura Olly, avant de se retourner vers l'endroit où Paul et Anabel se dirigèrent déjà dans la nuit. Maria était sur le point de retourner dans la voiture, offrant apparemment à Jim de le reconduire à Brunellia.

Quelque chose qu'il accepta.

"Bon." Dit Olly, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers la voiture. "Il est temps de faire face à la musique."

Il sourit, alors qu'il appela Deoxys, et lui, son Pokémon et la voiture commencèrent à disparaître dans les airs.

* * *

"Alors..." Dit Harley. "Un échec complet."

Il entendit le grognement agacé de Dennis à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Effectivement." Dit-il. "Écoute-moi bien. On ne peut plus se permettre de tout rater. J'ai essayé de canaliser l'orbe que j'ai récupéré. Mes scientifiques m'ont dit que ça fabrique plusieurs armes à une sorte de lance. Ma prochaine étape est de traquer ça. Ensuite, je pourrai utiliser son énergie pour retrouver la maîtresse. Les trois combinés vont sûrement nous conduire à la victoire."

"Fais-moi savoir comment ça se passe." Murmura Harley. "Je vais y aller."

Dennis raccrocha automatiquement.

"C'en est pas un pour des au revoir émotionnels." Dit Harley, en jetant un coup d'œil vers son garde.

"Jovana." Dit-il.

Elle le salua, ses courts cheveux verts de longueur moyenne hérissés alors que sa main passa près d'eux.

"Monsieur." Répondit-elle.

"Tu peux disposer." Répondit-elle.

Avec une petite inclination, la femme connue sous le nom de Jovana sortit de la pièce. Le Demolosse à ses pieds la suivit docilement.

* * *

Elle entra rapidement dans une autre petite pièce, et retira le téléphone portable de la poche de sa combinaison.

Jovana composa rapidement un numéro, en entendant sonner. Ensuite, une réponse.

"Allo." Répondit la voix de Vincent Montella.

"Vincent." Dit-elle. "J'ai des infos que la Team Rocket pourrait avoir de besoin. C'est Mimi."

"Mimi." Répondit Vincent. "Où es-tu?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire." Dit-elle, sa voix plus profonde qu'à la normale alors qu'elle lui parla. Simplement comme précaution. "Mais, Dennis est à la recherche de quelque chose. Une sorte d'arme."

"Je vois." Répondit Vincent. "Autre chose?"

"Négatif." Répondit-elle. "Il n'y a rien d'autre."

Il racla sa gorge.

"Ça ne semble guère valoir la peine de faire un rapport." Dit Vincent.

"Eh bien, voilà pourquoi je ne te charge pas pour ça." Répondit Jovana. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai en contact."

Avant de raccrocher, elle s'arrêta.

"Et ne préfèrerais-tu pas le savoir que de ne pas le savoir." Continua-t-elle.

"J'imagine." Répondit Vincent, en raccrochant.

Ensuite, sans s'arrêter, Jovana commença à composer un numéro.

Cette fois, ça prit moins de temps pour répondre.

"Allo." Répondit la voix de Léo.

"C'est moi." Dit-elle. "Mimi."

"Hé, Mimi." Dit Léo. "Ton intellect a été précis."

"Je sais." Répondit-elle. "Suis-je en mesure de débusquer maintenant?"

Léo s'arrêta pour un instant.

"Tu peux y aller." Dit-il. "Cours et fiche le champ d'ici."

Il s'arrêta encore.

"Où vas-tu aller?" Demanda Léo.

"Eh bien, puisque j'ai terminé." Répondit Jovana. "Je pensais peut-être aller me détendre pendant quelques heures à Brunellia."

Léo ria.

"Eh bien, sois attentive et vigilante." Répondit-il.

"Aucun danger qu'on me reconnaisse." Dit-elle. "Je ne sors jamais sans une sorte de déguisement."

Elle raccrocha rapidement, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Alors qu'elle le fit, son Demolosse commença à changer. Le Pokémon de couleur noire et rouge à quatre pattes commença à prendre la forme d'une tâche rose...

* * *

**Un chapitre assez spécial.**

**Je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Olly lorsqu'il va ramener la voiture à Norman.**

**Qui est cette Jovana/Mimi en réalité? Et pour quel camp travaille-t-elle vraiment?**


	70. Vision Double

Chapitre 70. Vision Double.

* * *

_Résumé. Arjun a rencontré Cindy sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, où ils ont eu une conversation. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe d'agents G-men ont continué leur quête pour tenter d'arrêter le gaz. Ils ont réussi à le neutraliser, et ont ensuite entrepris de capturer les terroristes. Ils les ont coincés sur un pont, après avoir été dirigé à travers un parcours de golf par Léo. Et en utilisant leurs Pokémons, ils sont parvenus à les arrêter, le chef disant quelque chose à Solidad à propos de l'Île de l'Évolution. Ensuite, tout le monde se sont séparés, avec Mélina qui est repartie à Voilaroc, Solidad qui est allée vers l'Île de l'Évolution, et tout les autres qui sont partis. Pendant ce temps, une taupe dans les Coppingers parlait a parlé à Vincent et Léo..._

* * *

"Merci, Maria." Dit Jim, alors qu'il sortit de la voiture.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit-elle. "N'importe quoi pour un compagnon agent."

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" Demanda Jim, en pensant curieusement à elle.

Maria soupira.

"Sans doute ramener la voiture." Répondit-elle. "Ensuite, me diriger vers le Centre Pokémon, me changer, me laver. Me reposer pendant quelques heures et ensuite sortir pour attraper la vie nocturne à Brunellia."

Jim approuva.

"Il est sans doute trop tard pour partir." Dit-il. "Je te verrais peut-être plus tard."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Peut-être." Répondit-elle, en regardant le Centre Pokémon.

Jim leva les yeux vers le ciel, en voyant que le soleil commençait déjà à descendre.

"Quel heure est-il?" Demanda-t-il.

Maria regarda sa montre, ensuite l'horloge dans la voiture.

"Presque dix-sept heures." Répondit-elle.

"Merde." Murmura Jim. "J'ai perdu une journée entière."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Eh bien, pas perdu." Dit-il. "Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est..."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire." Répondit Maria. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?"

"Il est probablement trop tard pour reprendre la route maintenant." Avoua-t-il, avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers le Centre Pokémon.

"Merci pour la balade de retour, Maria." Interpella-t-il, en se retournant pour lui envoyer la main.

Elle sourit, et envoya la main avant de partir.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" Demanda Jim, tandis qu'il s'assit devant Sacha et Flora.

"Pas grand chose." Répondit Flora. "Sacha a passé la plupart de la journée à utiliser ses Pokémons pour combattre les miens pour un match d'entraînement."

"Ouais, désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps." Dit Jim.

"Ah, ce n'est pas grave." Répondit Sacha, en s'appuyant sur sa chaise.

Il leva les yeux, en réalisant que quelque chose manquait.

"Où est passée Mélina?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, je vais bien." Répondit Jim. "Complètement indemne. Merci de le demander."

Il roula ses yeux, un peu contrarié.

"C'est ce que je peux voir." Répondit sèchement Sacha. "Voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas demandé."

"Jim." Dit Flora, en levant les yeux. "Mélina n'est pas..."

Il soupira.

"Elle n'est pas morte." Répondit-il. "Elle va bien, elle a simplement du rentrer à Voilaroc."

"Appel aux obligations?" Demanda Sacha.

"Appel aux obligations." Confirma Jim. "Je veux dire, je suis triste qu'elle soit partie, parce que je commençais juste à apprécier sa compagnie."

Il les regarda.

"Sans vouloir vous offenser."

"Il n'y en a pas." Répondit Flora. "Je crois que je sais ce que tu veux dire."

Il la regarda.

"Parce que, lorsque j'étais séparée de Sacha pour voyager à travers Johto et Sinnoh." Continua Flora. "Je passais simplement par ce stade de penser à lui à tous les jours. À partir du moment que je me réveillais pour..."

"Ouais." Dit rapidement Jim. Il ne voulait pas connaître tous les détails.

"En tout cas mon point est." Termina Flora. "Elle va te manquer, mais lorsque tu la reverras, ça aurait l'air comme..."

Il y avait le son d'un grand bâillement, tandis que Nightmare sortit sa tête de la table.

"Et ça me déprime comme une merde." Répondit l'Ectoplasma shiny parlant.

Flora et Jim le foudroyèrent du regard.

"Et ça me mets de mauvaise humeur de parler de ça." Dit paresseusement Jim.

Il soupira.

"Hé, Sacha." Continua Jim. "Désolé que nous ne puissions pas reprendre la route pour le prochain lieu Extrême."

En continuant à regarder autour de lui, Jim soupira tristement.

"Parce que, avec le temps que ça va nous prendre pour sortir des limites de la ville, il fera noir et nous allons devoir monter le camp."

Avec un signe de sa main, il pointa l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon.

"Alors, je suggère que nous restions dans le coin pour la nuit et..."

"Ouais, je pensais à ça de toute façon." Répondit Sacha. "Je ne suis pas un parfait crétin."

"Je te prie de différer." Murmura Nightmare, tandis qu'il s'appuya à moitié à travers la table, les bras derrière sa tête. "Tu es le plus crétin de tous les crétins."

Sacha diminua ses yeux sur lui, en essayant de penser à un retour vif.

"Et tu peux diminuer tes yeux sur moi autant que tu le veux." Continua Nightmare. "Mais, ça ne change rien au fait que..."

"Tu sais ce que je peux faire?" Demanda Sacha, un sourire un peu diabolique sur son visage.

Il éleva la Pokéball mauve et rappela Nightmare dans un éclat lumineux rouge.

"Ça." Finit-il, avec un rire.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, avant que je sois grossièrement interrompue." Dit Flora. "Le point est que ça fait mal en ce moment, la façon dont elle te manque. Mais, ça ira mieux la prochaine fois que tu la verras. Et le plus longtemps tu seras séparé d'elle, le mieux tu te sentiras lorsque tu vas finalement la retrouver."

Jim réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Merci, Flora." Répondit-il. "Alors, vous avez envie de sortir plus tard, boire quelques verres et ensuite..."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Sacha. "C'est sur toi, puisque tu es toujours là."

Cette fois, le soupir d'air expulsé des poumons de Jim était extrêmement audible.

"D'accord." Dit-il.

* * *

Maria ferma la porte de la seule chambre disponible au Centre Pokémon, une chambre qu'elle avait réussi à entrer de justesse.

"Quel soulagement." Murmura-t-elle, en la verrouillant et en jetant la clé sur le lit. Elle jeta également la Pokéball de son Chaffreux sur le matelas à côté d'eux.

En souriant à la réaction de l'Agent Jenny lorsqu'elle avait récupéré la voiture de patrouille, Maria s'assit sur le lit, pour enlever ses bottes.

Cependant, alors qu'elle enleva la première, une soudaine vague de fatigue passa à travers son esprit, presque comme si elle avait entendu la chanson de Rondoudou. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, réalisa-t-elle rapidement.

En regardant sa montre, elle réalisa qu'elle avait été sur la route pendant plus d'une journée. Ça remontait à presque trente-cinq heures depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi, et elle était mentalement et physiquement fatiguée.

Les yeux de Maria étaient lourds, tandis qu'elle tomba sur le doux et chaud lit d'invité.

En quelques secondes, elle était endormie, en ronflant doucement...

* * *

"Eh bien, c'est bon." Dit Flora, alors qu'ils s'assirent tous les trois, plus Pikachu, dans un coin cabine du bar qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils portaient tous quelque chose d'un peu plus formel que leurs vêtements de voyage, mais de peu. Sacha avait dégotté une vieille veste en cuir des objets perdus et portait ça avec ses jeans et son T-shirt blanc.

Sur le signe à l'extérieur, le signe leur avait dit que le bar était connu comme la Rasette Sablaireau.

"Qui veut à boire?" Demanda Jim, en sortant son portefeuille.

"Je vais prendre du Persian Noir." Dit Sacha, en regardant son ami.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Tu ne comptes pas boire toute la soirée, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il. "Ça pourrait interférer avec ce départ de bonne heure sinon."

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Hé, nous n'allons pas arriver là-bas dans la journée." Répondit-il. "Tant pis si nous commençons à midi. Aussi bien passer un bon moment."

"Je vais juste prendre une boisson non alcoolisée." Dit Flora. "Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à me soûler."

Alors que Jim disparut à travers le bar, Sacha regarda sa petite amie.

"Flora." Dit-il, doucement. "Tu es certaine que tu vas bien?"

Elle approuva.

"Je vais bien." Répondit Flora, en tendant la main pour la déposer sur la sienne. "Tout va bien. J'ai simplement un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce soir. Je veux garder la tête froide, au cas où. Je ne suis pas vraiment une grande buveuse non plus. Je veux dire, j'aime être un peu sociable, mais..."

"C'est bon." Dit Sacha. "Si tu ne veux pas alors..."

Nightmare apparut à travers la table, en souriant.

"Femmelette." Répondit-il.

"La ferme, Nightmare." Dit Flora, un regard d'agacement passant sur son visage.

"Oh, tout un retour plein d'esprit." Continua Nightmare, appréciant clairement son moment de sadisme. "Je peux voir pourquoi toi et..."

Flora passa la main autour de la table, en direction de la ceinture de Sacha. Il réussit à faire un sourire pour l'instant, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle cherchait.

La coordinatrice saisit la Master Ball et rappela Nightmare dedans.

"Con." Murmura-t-elle, en plaçant l'orbe mauve et blanche sur la table.

Alors qu'elle le fit, Jim revint avec les boissons.

"Elles sont servies." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Dis donc, c'est animé!" Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il heurta Jim. Le dresseur d'Acajou venait juste de revenir des toilettes des hommes. Et l'Ectoplasma courait autour de la piste de danse, en alternant entre plusieurs rythmes différents. La Rasette Sablaireau était plus complète maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant, avec plusieurs personnes, en couple et célibataires qui zigzaguaient, chacune avec un seul but en tête.

"Mais à quoi tu joues?" Demanda Jim, en secouant sa tête avec surprise.

Nightmare renifla.

"Est-ce que je critique tes activités lorsque tu es saoul?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas saoul." Répondit Jim.

Nightmare ria.

"Voyons ce que je peux y faire." Répondit-il, en s'avançant.

Avant que Jim puisse réagir, Nightmare l'attrapa et l'éleva sur place.

"Argh!" Se plaignit Jim. "Lâche-moi! Pour un sac de gaz surdimensionné, tu es vraiment anormalement fort."

Ensuite, avec sa main libre, Nightmare recula la tête de Jim et réussit à ouvrir sa bouche, en coinçant ses doigts dans les veines de son cou.

Jim bâillonna d'inconfort, tandis que Nightmare sortit une bouteille de Wailord Bleu et sauta le bouchon.

Le dresseur continua alors à bâillonner, alors que le Pokémon Ombre vers les contenus dans son cou.

Ensuite, tandis que la bouteille était vide, Nightmare le lâcha.

Avec un léger inconfort à son égo, Jim se leva directement, en lançant un regard noir à Nightmare.

"C'était quoi le but de ça?" Exigea-t-il. "Je ne sens rien de différent."

"Tu en es sûr?" Demanda Nightmare. "Ça aurait du faire quelque chose."

"Eh bien, je me sens un peu plus violent envers toi." Répondit Jim.

"Ah oui?" Demanda Nightmare. "Ça pourrait être du au Wailord Bleu."

Il toussa.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je me fiche d'à quel point tu te sens violent, je pense toujours que je devrais te faire cadeau d'une cuillère que tu puisses ainsi me bouffer les fesses."

Jim continua le regard noir, avant de faire un pas en avant.

Nightmare compris le message, et fonça dans la foule.

En secouant sa tête, Jim décolla après lui.

* * *

Finalement, Nightmare apparut de nul part, le faisant trébucher.

Alors qu'il tomba sur le sol, Jim laissa échappé un grognement douloureux d'inconfort.

"Espèce de con." Dit-il, en se redressant. "C'était quoi..."

Il regarda autour de lui, en voyant deux personnes assises sur le sofa en velours rouge à côté de lui, profitant clairement de la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

"C'est bon pour toi, Maria." Murmura-t-il, en se levant et en cherchant Nightmare.

L'ayant entendu, Maria se sépara du gars qu'elle embrassait et regarda vers lui.

"Hé." Répondit-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe."

L'ivrogne avec qui elle sortait regarda Jim et fit un son de ricanement.

"C'est qui ce hippie?" Demanda-t-il.

Maria racla sa gorge, avant de se lever de ses genoux.

"Bats-le dans ce cas." Dit-il, furieusement. "Stupide garce."

Maria lui fit un doigt d'honneur, avec un regard enragé d'affront, avant de s'avancer vers Jim.

"Salut, beau gosse." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça pour venir." Dit Jim.

Elle le balaya avec un grattement de sa main dans les airs comme un couteau à travers le beurre.

"C'était un imbécile de toute façon." Répondit-elle. "Comme si je m'en préoccupais."

Jim approuva.

"Bon, très bien." Répondit-il. "Alors..."

Il la regarda de haut en bas, en voyant le dos nu rouge pétillant qu'elle portait, avec la jupe bleue en toile qui arriva juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Il pouvait aussi voir à quel les jambières noires prononcèrent ses jambes, et les talons hauts dorés à embout ouvert la rendirent quelques centimètres plus grande. Elle était presque capable de le regarder dans les yeux maintenant.

"Tu as l'air magnifique." Dit-il, honnêtement.

"Eh bien, regarde-toi en train de me regarder." Remarqua Maria, en tendant les mains et en les caressant sur le devant de sa poitrine.

"Euh..." Commença à dire Jim, en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Maria, en rapprochant son visage encore plus du sien. Ses lèvres plus proches des siennes. "Tu ne trouves pas que je suis belle?"

Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise à ce moment.

"Ouais." Dit Jim. "Mais, Je... Je..."

Elle lui sourit, une lueur soudaine dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Répéta-t-elle, en le repoussant. "Si tu n'es pas intéressé, alors dégage de ma vue."

Jim se retourna rapidement, en secouant sa tête.

"Bon sang, quelle salope." Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers la table qu'il partageait avec Sacha et Flora.

* * *

Maria le regarda se diriger vers l'endroit où il allait, en suivant ses chemins possibles à travers le bar.

Et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'endroit où il pourrait aller. Une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien des expériences passées.

Alors qu'elle le fit, un petit sourire commença à faire son chemin sur son visage, tandis qu'une idée commença à se tortiller dans sa tête.

En se retournant, elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit où elle devait se rendre afin de mettre son plan en action.

* * *

Alors que Jim marcha à grand pas dans la pièce, il passa par la porte qui menait au monde extérieur.

Et, à sa surprise et étonnement, Maria entra dans la Rasette Sablaireau par cette porte.

"Hé, Jim." Dit-elle, avec un sourire. "Je peux t'acheter à boire?"

Il lui grogna.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Dit-il.

Quelque chose le frappa ensuite, quelque chose qui l'étonna un peu.

"Comment es-tu sortie dehors?" Demanda Jim.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"J'ai attendu dehors depuis les dix dernière minutes." Répondit Maria. "Dommage qu'une carte d'identité G-men ne soit pas suffisante pour entrer en sautant la queue."

"Je viens de te voir à l'intérieur." Dit Jim, en se sentant plus étonné à chaque seconde. "Il y a quelques secondes."

Maria le regarda aussi étonné qu'il l'était.

"De quoi parles-tu?" Demanda-t-elle.

Jim se retourna, en voyant que l'autre version de Maria avait disparu. Mais, la porte des toilettes des femmes se fermait.

"Je crois qu'elle est allée au toilettes." Dit-il. "La..."

Maria lui fit un clin d'œil, avec un petit coup subtil de sa paupière. Ensuite, avec l'autre œil, elle suivit son regarda vers la pièce.

"Je vais l'attraper." Dit-elle, en commença à s'avancer.

"Décidément." Murmura Jim, en regardant à la forme reculant de Maria. "Les mêmes vêtements et tous. Si ce n'était pas de la personnalité, j'aurai été incapable de les différencier."

* * *

Flora s'éloigna de son petit ami, son cœur battant plus vite que jamais.

"C'était génial." Dit-elle, en se sentant sur un plus grand sommet qu'elle n'avais jamais eu avant.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je vais juste sortir prendre un peu d'air frais." Dit Flora, en se penchant et en l'embrassant sur le cou. "Je reviens bientôt."

Sacha regarda alors qu'elle se leva et s'éloigna, avant de tourner son attention sur le match à la télé dans le coin. Une fille aux cheveux rouges avec un Chartor affrontait un Steelix.

* * *

Jim s'était avancé à grands pas vers la porte des toilettes des femmes. Il se demandait ce qui retenait Maria aussi longtemps.

Ensuite, après environ deux minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Maria sortit, suivit de peu par Flora.

Jim était surpris.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Demanda-t-il. "Comment s'est-elle échappé?"

Maria haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit-elle.

"J'étais la seule à l'intérieur." Remarqua Flora. "Du moins jusqu'à ce que ton amie ai fait irruption et donne un coup de pied aux portes de la cabine."

"La subtilité n'a jamais été mon point fort." Avoua Maria. "Je ne peux que m'excuser."

Elle regarda Jim, un peu étonnée.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir qu'il y a quelque chose sur quoi je dois m'excuser."

Jim sourit, un peu tristement.

"Ça va." Répondit-il. "Ce n'était pas toi. Ça n'a pas d'importance."

Elle l'empêcha de s'éloigner avec une main à l'épaule.

"Non, j'insiste." Dit-elle.

Jim s'arrêta.

"Quoi qu'il en soit je vais retourner auprès de Sacha." Répondit Flora. "Je te verrais plus tard, mon pote."

Elle frappa Jim sur l'autre épaule avec un poing, et se retourna pour s'en aller.

Alors qu'elle s'éloigna, Jim regarda maria avec surprise.

"Quand est-ce qu'elle m'a déjà appelé mon pote?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ne change pas de sujet." Insista Maria. "Qu'est-ce que mon sosie a fait? Je sais que ce n'était pas moi, mais je veux tout de même réaliser les profondeurs de ce qui s'est passé. Juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de sensation de malaise entre nous."

Jim soupira.

"Tu es en quelque sorte... Venue sur moi." Répondit-il.

"Même si tu avais une petite amie." Demanda Maria.

"Ton double l'ignorait clairement." Répondit Jim.

"J'imagine que c'était un peu troublant pour toi." Dit-elle.

"Ouais. J'étais surpris." Murmura Jim. "Alors, quoi, elle n'était pas à l'intérieur?"

"C'est inquiétant au fait." Commenta Maria. "Elle est parvenue à passer devant moi là-dedans, et à passer aussi devant toi dehors."

Jim avala soudainement.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Maria, en le regardant.

Ses yeux se traînèrent à travers la pièce où Sacha et Flora étaient assis.

"Et si...?" Demanda-t-il, ses mots semblant douloureusement creux. "Oh merde."

* * *

"Tu veux sortir d'ici et aller ailleurs?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha approuva, tandis qu'il se leva pour sortir de sa chaise. Il essaya également de réprimer en vain un bâillement.

"Ouais, je me sens très fatigué." Répondit-il. "Je crois que nous devrions rentrer au Centre Pokémon et..."

Flora lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Mes pensées n'avaient pas beaucoup à voir avec le sommeil." Dit-elle, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte.

* * *

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est le cas?" Demanda Maria, alors qu'ils s'avancèrent tous les deux pour essayer d'arrêter Sacha et Flora.

Jim se retourna et la regarda avec soupçon.

"Tu sembles remarquablement désireuse de ne pas parler à Sacha." Dit-il. "Une raison quelconque?"

Maria devint légèrement blanche.

"Je l'ai rencontré avant." Dit-elle. "Il y a longtemps. Les idéologies étaient différentes et nous nous sommes affrontés. Je faisais partie d'une bande de... Appelons-les simplement des mauvais bienfaisants juste pour sauver sur les questions de droit."

"Qui étaient-ils?" Demanda Jim. "C'était à Sinnoh, pas vrai?"

Elle soupira.

"D'accord, je faisais partie de la Team Galactique." Répondit Maria. "Maintenant, n'en parlons plus."

* * *

Tandis qu'ils continuèrent à marcher, un personnage aux cheveux bruns sorti par la porte, s'écrasant presque sur eux.

"Merde, regarde où tu..." Commença à dire Jim, avant de se rendre compte qui était la fille aux cheveux bruns.

"Flora!" Dit-il, alors qu'il tendit la main et la saisit avec urgence. "Tu es vraiment toi?"

Elle le foudroya du regard avec surprise.

"As-tu bu?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant la table vide. "Où est Sacha?"

Maria diminua ses yeux vers elle.

"Il vient de partir avec toi." Dit Jim.

"Oh merde." Répondit Maria.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Flora.

"Où ont-ils pu aller?" Se demanda Maria.

"Sans doute au Centre Pokémon." Répondit Jim.

Maria regarda Flora.

"On expliquera en chemin." Dit-elle.

* * *

Flora tendit la main et poussa Sacha sur le lit.

"Tu as l'air dans l'ambiance." Dit Sacha, alors qu'elle grimpa sur le lit à côté de lui, et commença à défaire ses jeans.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes, gémissant dans une passion bienheureuse.

"Sacha." Dit Flora. "Je..."

Ensuite, la porte s'écrasa.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" S'écria Sacha, alors qu'il sauta du lit.

Jim, Maria et la vraie Flora entrèrent dans la chambre. Suivit de près par Nightmare.

"Je vois double." Dit Jim, en regardant la Flora sur le lit, et celle qui se tenait à côté de lui.

"Oh misère." Gémit Sacha, en s'effondrant sur ses genoux. "Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Nightmare sourit, avant de regarder autour de lui.

"Je ne crois pas qu'un ménage à trois soit partant pour une offre."

Tout le monde présent le regardèrent.

"Tu veux que Flora et moi ont..." Dit Sacha, étonné. Étonné de la surprise de voir deux Flora. "C'est vraiment perturbant."

Il se retourna vers la Flora sur le lit.

"Qui es-tu?"

Elle réussit à faire un sourire nerveux.

"Alors, tu as finalement découvert que je ne suis pas celle que j'ai dit que j'étais." Remarqua la fausse Flora.

"Espèce de salope!" Dit furieusement Flora. "Tu as volé mon identité!"

La fausse Flora sourit.

"Et la sienne." Remarqua-t-elle, en regardant Maria. "Et je n'ai pas actuellement volé ton identité. Juste le visage."

"J'ai entendu ça avant." Dit Sacha, en regardant la fausse Flora. "Laisse-moi deviner..."

Il baissa la main et prit les cheveux de la fausse Flora.

Ils sortirent dans sa main, dévoilant des cheveux verts foncés.

Et le dresseur du Bourg Palette grogna, alors qu'il réalisa qui c'était.

"Duplica!" Dit-il, surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

Elle sourit.

"Salut, Sacha." Répondit-elle. "Ça faisait longtemps."

* * *

"Alors, vous vous connaissez tous les deux." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'ils s'assirent tous les cinq autour de la table dans la chambre à coucher du Centre Pokémon. Nightmare flottait simplement derrière eux, en buvant une bouteille de Machampagne qu'il avait piqué quelque part.

Sacha sourit, nerveusement.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "On s'est rencontré deux fois avant. Une fois à Kanto, et une fois..."

"À Johto." Termina Duplica.

"Je te trouvais déjà assez effrayante sans finir les phrases des gens." Dit Flora, en regardant Duplica.

"Je réussis ça souvent, mon chou." Répondit-elle, en ricanant.

Flora roula ses yeux.

"Sérieusement, pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" Demanda Jim.

Duplica ria.

"J'aime soutirer les têtes des gens." Répondit-elle. "Comme je l'ai fait avec toi, lorsque tu pensais que ton ami venait sur toi."

Elle regarda Maria, qui fronça les sourcils et regarda ailleurs.

"Maintenant que nous en parlons." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda Maria. "Comment se fait-il que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu auparavant, de toute façon?"

Maria haussa les épaules.

"Je crois que nous nous sommes juste rencontrés dans la rue." Répondit-elle. "Dans une ville, ou une île ou quelque chose. Ou possiblement au sommet d'une montagne. Tous les endroits où ça aurait pu arriver. Je ne sais pas."

Sacha continua à diminuer ses yeux pour un moment, avant de commencer à devenir satisfait avec l'explication.

"Alors, que fais-tu d'abord à Brunellia?" Demanda Sacha.

Duplica tapota son nez, avec un peu de condescendance.

"Des affaires officielles." Dit-elle.

"Et comment es-tu parvenue à te changer de moi à Flora aussi rapidement aux toilettes?" Demanda Maria. "Tu gardes une autre série sous tes fringues habituelles?"

Duplica tapota encore son nez.

"Secret commercial." Répondit-elle.

"Tu en as beaucoup, pas vrai?" Dit Jim.

"Est-ce que je te demande tes secrets?" Renvoya Duplica.

"Eh bien, nous nous connaissons à peine l'un l'autre depuis vingt minutes." Dit Jim. "Et cinq minutes de ça a consisté que tu viennes sur moi."

Duplica ria.

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié." Dit-elle.

"J'aurai apprécié si je n'avais pas déjà quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie." Répondit Jim.

"En tout cas, j'ai apprécié cette réunion." Remarqua Duplica, en se levant. "Mais, je vais retourner dehors dans la nuit."

Elle leva le bras, et prit la perruque brune, la plaçant sur sa tête.

En quelques instants, elle était à nouveau le double de Flora, contorsionnant son visage et ses gestes, même son équilibre pour imiter celle de la coordinatrice née à Hoenn.

"Ça donne froid dans le dos." Murmura Flora.

Elle se déplaça pour se tenir devant Duplica, élevant sa main.

Juste pour déconner avec elle, Duplica fit la même chose, reflétant le mouvement.

Flora abaissa sa main, et la plaça sur son estomac.

Duplica en fit de même.

Flora lui fit un clin d'œil. Duplica refléta l'image.

"Il y a une chose que tu ne peux pas imiter." Dit Flora.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Duplica.

Flora ne répondit pas pendant quelque instants.

"Promets-moi juste une chose." Supplia Flora. "Promets-moi juste que tu ne feras rien pour endommager ma réputation."

Duplica sourit, avant de répondre dans une voix qui était presque identique à la propre voix de Flora pour surprendre la coordinatrice.

"Je vais essayer." Répondit-elle, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

"Il faut l'avouer." Dit Jim, tandis que la porte se ferma. "Aussi troublant que soit sa capacité, elle peut jouer un rôle pour sûre."

Sacha ne répondit pas, tandis qu'il regarda Flora.

"Tu n'es pas furieuse contre moi, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il. "Je ne pouvais honnêtement pas faire la différence."

Flora secoua sa tête.

"Je ne le pouvais pas non plus." Répondit-elle. "Alors, ne le prends pas trop mal. Je ne te blâme pas de ne pas avoir réalisé que ce n'était pas moi."

Sacha approuva.

"Quel soulagement." Dit-il.

"Dis, Flora." Dit Nightmare. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire lorsque tu as dit qu'il y a une chose que Duplica ne peut pas..."

Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration, la reniflant.

L'expression de Flora passa à l'inquiétude, alors que Nightmare sourit.

"Là, je le sais." Dit-il. "Je me demandais ce qui avait changé en toi depuis les deux derniers mois."

Flora le foudroya du regard.

"Ne le dis pas." Remarqua-t-elle, furieusement. "Tu fais ça, et..."

"Quoi?" Demanda sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Tu vas me tuer?"

Il continua à sourire, en savourant chaque seconde de ça.

"De quoi est-ce qu'il parle?" Demanda Sacha.

Flora grogna, avant de le regarder.

"Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise." Dit-elle. "Quelque chose que j'aurai du te dire depuis longtemps."

* * *

Tandis que Duplica descendit les escaliers, ça ne passa pas inaperçu.

Un jeune homme bien habillé, portant un costume noir et un chandail blanc l'a aperçu partir, et retira instantanément son téléphone portable, saisissant un numéro.

Il n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps pour une réponse.

"Qui y a-t-il, chéri?" Répondit le répondeur.

"Monsieur." Dit-il. "Je viens d'apercevoir Flora Maple quitter le Centre Pokémon."

Il y avait un halètement d'anticipation de l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Suis-la, et capture-la." Ordonna-t-il. "Je veux que tu me l'amènes."

"Oui monsieur!" Répondit l'homme. "Harley, monsieur."

Il raccrocha, et commença à poursuivre al coordinatrice...

* * *

**Le retour de Duplica, voilà qui est bien pensé.**

**Flora a quelque chose a dire à Sacha. De quoi s'agit-il?**

**Harley croit avoir trouvé Flora, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sera-t-il tout de même le dindon de la farce?**


	71. L'escroquerie Est Prévue

Chapitre 71. L'escroquerie Est Prévue.

* * *

_Résumé. Maria a déposé Jim à Brunellia, où il a retrouvé Sacha et Flora. Ils ont décidé de rester en ville pendant la nuit, car il était trop tard pour partir. Ils se sont retrouvés dans un bar, où Jim a rencontré une version étrangère de Maria, qui s'est essayé avec lui. Il l'a rejeté, seulement pour qu'une autre Maria se pointe. Ensuite, alors qu'ils essayaient de la coincer, elle s'est échappée après s'être fait passer pour Flora. Jim, Maria et la vraie Flora ont presque attrapé Sacha et la fausse Flora à faire l'acte, alors qu'elle s'est révélée être Duplica. Elle est ensuite partie, et Flora a révélé qu'elle avait un secret à raconter. Et un imbécile Coppinger a informé Harley que la Duplica-habillée-comme-Flora quittait le bâtiment, recevant l'ordre de la capturer..._

* * *

Elle se débattait dans une tentative futile, tandis qu'il enroula son bras autour de son cou, lui coupant sa réserve d'oxygène.

Quelques secondes après l'attaque, Raymond Hoyte sentit sa proie devenir molle.

"J'imagine que c'était plus facile que je le croyais." Murmura-t-il, en relâchant son emprise sur elle.

Ce fut sa première erreur.

La coordinatrice supposément douce ramena sa tête à la normale et bondit, écrasant le dos de son crâne dans le nez de Raymond. Il se brisa instantanément en plusieurs morceaux.

Tandis que du sang jaillit, il cria de douleur, en ressentant les effets de son attaque étonnamment vicieuse et bien placée.

Sa deuxième erreur fut d'essayer de riposter.

La jeune fille qu'il croyait que c'était Flora para facilement son attaque, attrapant son bras et le cassant facilement.

"Prends-toi en à quelqu'un de ta propre taille." Dit-elle. "Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attaques?"

Raymond ne répondit pas.

Ce fut sa troisième erreur.

En se dirigeant vers son autre bras, elle caressa doucement ses doigts.

"Tu as cinq chances." Dit-elle. "Ensuite, je vais vraiment être créative."

Sa voix changea. Elle était passé du doux baryton de la coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns, à une écale légèrement plus basse d'une personne qui avait possible fumé trop de cigarettes.

"Va te faire foutre."

"Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'aider." Dit-elle, en souriant.

Elle saisit un de ses doigts et le tira en arrière avec une traction gratifiante.

Ce n'était pas aussi gratifiant que le claquement qui vola à travers ses oreilles comme une musique douce et apaisante.

"Qui es-tu?" Dit-il.

La fille qu'il croyait que c'était Flora Maple tendit la main et prit un deuxième doigt.

"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu veux entuber." Dit-elle. "Alors, qui t'a envoyé pour m'entuber?"

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle cassa son deuxième doigt.

Son cri la faisait sourire. Elle était ravie qu'ils aient envoyé quelqu'un qui manquait de force de volonté nécessaire pour bloquer cette simple mesure de causer de la douleur relative.

Mais, ça ne la rendit pas heureuse. Elle continua simplement ce prétexte pour appliquer de la pression à celui qui serait son agresseur. S'il savait qu'elle aimait la torture, alors il serait plus inquiet à ce sujet. Et plus probablement pour casser.

"Qui t'a envoyé me kidnapper?"

Il ne répondit pas.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas garder son cri silencieux tandis qu'elle cassa son troisième doigt. Cette fois, c'était accompagné par plusieurs halètements d'angoisse.

"Tu es à court de doigts." Dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers le quatrième, commençant déjà à le tirer.

"D'accord!" Cria-t-il. "C'était Harley! Harley m'a envoyé pour te capturer, parce que je t'ai vu et je croyais que tu étais Flora Maple! Il m'a ensuite dit de t'emmener vers le Palais Ho-Oh. Je m'appelle Raymond Hoyte, je ne suis qu'un garde de week-end qui s'est joint pour quelques quantités de réserve d'argent."

Il pleura presque dans l'angoisse à ce point. Il ne réalisa même pas alors qu'elle baissa la main dans la poche de son costume noir et en sortit le téléphone portable qu'il avait en sa possession.

"Alors, le visage que je porte m'a presque dégoté un aller simple vers la torture d'un psychopathe arrogant qui est habillé comme un Pokémon capricieux." Dit-elle. "Dommage qu'il ai eu à t'entraîner dedans."

Son visage se tordit dans la confusion, alors qu'il la regarda. Même dans cette pagaille, les yeux imploraient toujours.

* * *

Sans une once de remord, Duplica baissa la main et la plaça sur sa gorge.

"Tout ira bien." Chuchota-t-elle, en marchant derrière lui.

Elle ferma ses yeux, tandis qu'elle entendit le son dit d'un os cassé et éclaté, alors qu'elle lui cassa le cou.

"Pour moi, en tout cas." Termina-t-elle, en le laissant tomber sur le trottoir.

Alors que son corps laissa échapper un petit bruit sourd en heurtant le sol, elle se retourna et marcha dans la direction opposé.

Parfois, Duplica se demandait ce qu'elle commençait à devenir.

Les autres fois, elle passait simplement le courant.

Elle s'arrêta, alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Maria attendait à l'entrée de la ruelle, un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Tu as vraiment quelques secrets sombres." Commenta-t-elle.

Duplica roula ses yeux.

"Tu en veux toi aussi?" Demanda-t-elle.

Maria sourit.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas me chercher." Répondit-elle.

"Voilà pourquoi je ne fais pas ça." Répliqua Duplica. "Maintenant, je vais m'en aller d'ici et me diriger vers le Palais Ho-Oh."

Alors qu'elle essaya de s'en aller, Maria plaça un bras devant elle pour lui bloquer le chemin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à propos du Palais Ho-Oh?"

Duplica sourit.

"Je souhaiterais vraiment avoir le temps de t'expliquer." Répondit-elle froidement, en levant une main pour retirer le bras de Maria.

Cependant, la tête rouge se déplaça plus rapidement qu'elle l'avait anticipée, esquivant rapidement vers le côté.

Alors que Duplica se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle, Maria recula pour la bloquer à nouveau.

"Tu commences vraiment à être agaçante." Dit furieusement Duplica.

Elle doubla son poing et le balança dans les airs vers Maria...

Seulement pour qu'elle esquive sur le côté, attrape sa taille et l'enroule vers le sol.

Duplica laissa échapper un halètement de douleur, tandis que son dos s'écrasa sur le trottoir en pierre dure.

"Aïe!" Se plaignit-elle. "Ça..."

Sans crier gare, Elle se releva dans les airs, en utilisant ses muscles dans le bas de son dos pour se relever.

Et dans le même souffle, elle se retourna en essayant de livrer un puissant coup de pied rotatif vers le visage de Maria.

Heureusement, elle réussit à reculer d'un pas pour l'éviter, tout en même temps, tapant une Pokéball sur sa ceinture pour l'ouvrir.

Elle s'ouvrit, faisant sortir son Chaffreux.

Le Pokémon Chatigre fonça dans les airs, prêt à frapper Duplica.

Cependant, Duplica répliqua rapidement en faisant sortir un de ses propres Pokémons.

Un Metamorph.

"Vite!" Ordonna Maria. "Attaque Combo-Griffe!"

Son Pokémon de type normal fonça en avant, en élevant et en étendant ses énormes griffes, prêt à sabrer et érafler Metamorph.

"Morphing!" Cria Duplica.

En quelques secondes, son Metamorph avait copié l'ADN en la réplique exacte du Chaffreux de Maria.

"Bloque-le avec Tranche!" Ordonna Duplica.

Les nouvelles griffes acquises de Metamorph s'étendirent avec une lumière blanche brillante, se transformant en d'énormes courbures.

Avec un petit coup de sa patte, il bloqua l'attaque Combo-Griffe avec une facilité presque arrogante.

"Ça ne va pas aller n'importe où n'importe quand bientôt." Dit Maria.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Ou bien tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, ou je vais devoir t'arrêter pour attaquer un agent G-men." Termina Maria, en sortant son badge et en l'élevant devant le visage de Duplica. "Et t'en être fait passer pour un dans le club."

Duplica ria, alors qu'elle atteignit sa poche et sortit quelque chose.

"Tu fais partie des G-mens." Dit-elle, en secouant sa tête. "Est-ce que tous les autres étaient en congé de maladie?"

Maria grogna, tandis que Duplica éleva son propre badge d'identification G-men devant elle.

"Dis-moi." Défia Duplica. "Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de me faire passer pour un agent G-men, lorsque j'en suis un?"

"Tu es..." Répondit Maria. "Mais..."

Maria reprit rapidement son calme.

"Comment puis-je savoir que c'est un vrai?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu es une maîtresse du déguisement. Je crois que ça pourrait être une falsification."

Duplica sourit encore.

"Vérifie avec Léo." Dit-elle. "Il te dira que je suis la vraie affaire."

Sans enlever ses yeux de Duplica, Maria retira son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Répondit Léo.

"J'ai besoin de faire une vérification sur quelqu'un qui affirme être un agent." Dit Maria. "Au nom de Duplica."

Léo avala, et tomba presque de sa chaise.

"Je ne peux pas vérifier ce nom." Répondit-il, en se stabilisant. "Elle travaille effectivement pour nous, mais je ne peux pas te dire dans quels détails."

"D'accord, merci." Dit Maria, un peu surprise. Mais, elle raccrocha.

Elle foudroya à la Duplica qui semblait béate.

"J'imagine que tu ne peux pas dire ce que tu fais réellement pour nous?" Demanda-t-elle.

Duplica secoua sa tête.

"Une autre fois, peut-être." Répondit-elle. "Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je suis sous couverture."

"Sous à quel point?" Demanda Maria.

"À trois niveaux." Répondit Duplica.

Maria secoua sa tête.

"Wow." Murmura-t-elle. "Alors, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu vas vers le Palais Ho-Oh?"

Duplica toussa.

"J'imagine." Répondit-elle. "Je vais te le dire en chemin."

* * *

"Alors, Harley Rocastle attend dans cet hôtel." Dit Maria en le regardant.

C'était un énorme bâtiment en pierre de couleur brun pâle, avec possiblement plus de trente étages. Le nom de l'hôtel, le Palais Ho-Oh, afficha fièrement sur le toit un lettrage de couleur arc-en-ciel de dix pieds de haut.

"Ça a l'air chic." Dit sarcastiquement Duplica.

"Et, alors?" Demanda Maria. "Tu comptes t'infiltrer dans ce bâtiment sécurisé, fouiller chaque pièce, capturer un maniaque grandement dangereux, pour ensuite le sortir de là sans que personne le remarque."

"C'est exactement ce que je compte faire." Répondit Duplica. "Et j'ai exactement l'idée parfaite sur comment entrer à l'intérieur."

Elle sourit.

"Il y a des gardes à la porte, cette même porte ne peut être ouverte de l'intérieur que par l'un des employés. Ensuite, il faudra découvrir dans quelle pièce il se trouve et le faire passer par plus de gardes." Dit furieusement Maria. "Je crois que nous pourrions être un peu ambitieuses de penser que nous allons entrer à l'intérieur."

Duplica continua à sourire.

"J'ai un plan." Répéta-t-elle. "M'as-tu entendu?"

"J'ai entendu, mais..."

Maria fut réduite au silence par un doigt sur les lèvres de Duplica.

"Écoute-moi." Dit-elle. "Voici mon plan."

* * *

"Ça ne marchera pas." Murmura Maria, alors qu'elle lissa ses cheveux en arrière, et plaça les lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux.

En baissant la main, elle boutonna le long habit noir, et sortit une cigarette du paquet caché dans l'une de ses poches.

"D'habitude, je ne fume pas." Murmura-t-elle. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que je les gardes?"

Duplica la regarda, de derrière son visage de Flora. Peut-être même plus qu'avant, elle était maintenant une duplication parfaite de la coordinatrice née à Hoenn.

"Parce que, j'aurai l'air suspecte si je les ai." Insista-t-elle. "Alors, garde-les en sécurité pour moi."

"D'accord." Dit Maria en les rangeant. "Alors, quoi, tu entres, dis que tu as Flora dehors, ensuite je te fais entrer?"

"C'est quasiment ça." Répondit Duplica.

Maria caressa son menton.

"Ça pourrait actuellement marcher." Avoua-t-elle.

"Maintenant que je le dis tout haut." Dit Duplica. "C'est un plan génial, et il n'y a pas la moindre chance que ce soit sur le point d'échouer."

Elle sortit le téléphone portable de Raymond, et passa en revue les contacts et le journal d'appels. En dénombrant plusieurs options possibles, Duplica trouva le numéro lié au Palais Ho-Oh.

"Ça doit être lui." Dit-elle, en levant les yeux vers Maria.

En fléchissant son cou, elle appuya sur le bouton appeler et attendit un moment.

Alors qu'elle entendit la sonnerie, elle tournoya la salive dans sa bouche préparant la meilleure imitation de Raymond qu'elle pouvait faire. Ça ne serait pas facile, puisque sa voix avait eu plusieurs octaves plus profondes que la sienne, mais elle se sentait confiante.

"Bonjour muffin!" Dit la voix flamboyante à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Bonjour, patron." Dit-elle, dans une voix un peu plus profonde qui lui donnait envie de bâillonner instantanément.

"Raymond?" Demanda Harley, surpris. "Tu sembles un peu différent."

_"Merde!"_

"Euh..." Répondit Duplica, en résistant. "C'était la fille. Elle a réussi à me toucher dans la gorge avec un coude. Alors..."

Elle toussa d'une voix rauque.

"Je suis un peu rauque pour l'instant."

"Je vais m'assurer que je vais lui faire regretter ça pour toi, Roucool." Roucoula Harley, effrayant Duplica. Même si elle était déguisé en Jovana, son garde du corps privé, ces derniers temps. Un autre problème, mais elle était sûre qu'il serait incapable de les relier tous les deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'effrayait toujours, même si elle était parvenue à s'habituer un peu à ses manières particulières.

"Merci, monsieur." Répondit-elle, en reprenant l'imitation passable de Raymond. "Êtes-vous toujours au Palais Ho-Oh?"

"En effet, Raymond." Répondit Harley. "Pourquoi tu le demandes?"

"Parce que, je suis sur le point de vous l'amener." Répondit Duplica. "Vous voulez l'entendre?"

"À vrai dire, je pourrais utiliser une petite taquinerie, mon petit pois." Minauda Harley.

D'une certaine manière, Duplica réussi à retirer un petit sourire d'excuse à Maria et un sourire de plaisir en même temps.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, elle tendit un bras et gifla Maria sur le visage.

Maria cria de douleur, et de surprise, mais réussit à se retenir de crier un brutal barrage de jurons à Duplica, ce qui aurait possiblement trahi le jeu.

"De la musique à mes oreilles." Remarqua Harley, d'un ton diabolique dans sa voix. Même de l'autre côté de la ligne, elle pouvait mentalement voir le sourire sur son visage, la façon dont il lécha ses lèvres dans l'excitation de blesser sa prochaine victime.

En frissonnant à la pensée qu'elle avait été moins alerte, ça aurait pu être elle, Duplica réussit à prononcer quelques mots d'accord d'incarcération.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Termina Harley. "Je vais appeler les portiers et leur faire savoir que tu viens. Je suis au vingt-huitième étage, chambre 2809."

"En fait." Dit rapidement Duplica. "Je vais aller faire examiner ma gorge vers les locaux A et E. Ça fait mal à chaque fois que je parle. Alors, je vais vous envoyer une amie. Elle est très malléable. Elle s'appelle..."

"Je m'en fiche, tant qu'on m'amène cette fille." Répondit Harley. "Alors, grouille."

La ligne tomba morte.

"C'est paisible." Murmura Maria, en appuyant la marque rouge sur sa joue.

"Ouais, désolé pour ça." Répondit Duplica.

Sans crier gare, Maria décrocha un poing et l'écrasa dans le visage de Duplica, l'envoyant tituber en arrière sur le trottoir froid, en criant de douleur.

"J'accepte tes excuses." Remarqua Maria, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le visage de Duplica était tordu de rage, tandis qu'elle foudroya Maria du regard.

"Hé, si tu n'entres pas avec quelques bleus, ça aurait l'air même suspect." Dit Maria, en retirant une main de sa poche pour dévoiler une paire de menottes. "Tu voudrais peut-être les enfiler."

En soupirant, Duplica tendit une main et les prit, avant de fermer le bracelet métallique autour d'un poignet.

Elle déplaça ses mains derrière son dos, avant d'en fermer un autre.

"Tu voulais simplement m'avoir menottée." Murmura-t-elle.

"Ne vas même pas là." Répliqua Maria, alors qu'elle sortit la clé, en marchant derrière Duplica et la plaça dans sa main. "Pour lorsque tu voudras te libérer. C'est l'atout non négligeable."

"Je croyais que tu avais oublié." Dit Duplica, en le dissimulant avec un de ses poings serrés.

"Et encore une chose." Remarqua Maria. "Agis comme si tu essayais de t'éloigner chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre est dans le coin."

"Qui est l'actrice de classe mondiale ici?" Demanda Duplica. "C'est moi, ou eux?"

"Je ne fais que vérifier." Répondit Maria, alors qu'elle tendit la main et saisit le bras de Duplica.

"Bon, il est temps d'aller retrouver le producteur." Remarqua-t-elle, en commençant à la faire marcher comme une grenouille sur la route.

"Oh joie." Murmura Duplica.

* * *

"Livraison pour M. Rocastle." Dit Maria en foudroyant un des portier du regard de derrière ses lunettes de soleil. "Il vous a fait descendre pour vous dire de nous laisser passer."

"Les noms je vous prie." Répondit-il, en se tenant devant elles.

Il devait faire au moins six pieds et huit pouces, tandis qu'il les regarda avec dédain. Son crâne chauve rayonnant brilla au clair de lune, lui sonnant une apparence étrange.

"Lisa Ortiz." Répondit Maria, en se levant à sa pleine hauteur de cinq pieds huit. "Et Flora Maple."

Juste au bon moment, Duplica se débattait contre elle, en essayant de se libérer de ses restrictions.

"Monsieur!" Dit-elle, éclatant presque en larmes. "Vous devez m'aider. Je me suis fait envoyée pour être tuée. Aidez moi, je vous en supplie!"

Si Maria ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle aurait été dupée par la performance presque impeccable. Elle tendit rapidement la main et la serra sur la bouche de Duplica la rendant incapable de parler clairement.

Le garde resta froidement impassible, tandis qu'elle essaya de se libérer.

"Tu ferais mieux de la garder sur une laisse plus serrée." Remarqua-t-il, sa voix plus froide que la glace. "Elle provoque une esclandre."

"Eh bien, une fois qu'il en aura fini avec elle." Répondit Maria. "Elle ne compte pas en faire bien plus."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, de toute façon?" Demanda-t-il, sa curiosité le surmontant. Ce n'était pas une erreur qu'il le fasse normalement.

"Cette stupide garce ne donne pas le moindre profit qu'elle fait en travaillant dans les rues au bon M. Rocastle." Répondit Maria. "Alors, quelques bonnes raclées devraient lui rappeler qui elle est et pour qui elle travaille."

"Amen à ça." Répondit le videur.

Il ouvrit la porte.

"Passez une bonne soirée."

Elle lui sourit.

"Vous aussi."

En la poussant un peu plus que nécessaire, Maria força Duplica dans le bâtiment.

"Bon sang, regarde qui tu pousses." Murmura Duplica, dans sa voix normale.

"Tais-toi." Dit sarcastiquement Maria, en la giflant sur le dos de la tête.

* * *

"Tu crois qu'il y a une caméra dans l'ascenseur?" Murmura Maria hors du coin de sa bouche.

Dans un mouvement de sa tête à peine remarquable, Duplica approuva.

Elle commença à parler plus fort.

"Je crois qu'il a de beaux projets pour toi." Sourit-elle, en regardant vers la caméra.

"Je vous en prie!" Supplia Duplica, en reprenant son personnage. "Laissez-moi partir. Je vous en prie!"

"Où est-ce que tu comptes aller?" Demanda Maria, prenant actuellement plaisir à son personnage. "Nous sommes dans une boîte métallique en haut d'un bâtiment sécurisé."

Elle ria.

"Même si je te retirais tes menottes, où t'enfuirais-tu?"

Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit avec un ding, quelques secondes après que l'ascenseur tremble à un arrêt grinçant.

"Sors tes fesses." Rompit Maria, en poussant Duplica hors de la boîte métallique.

* * *

Les couloirs à l'intérieur du Palais Ho-Oh ne lésinèrent certainement pas sur les dépenses. Les planchers étaient carrelés avec des motifs d'un mélange d'or et de brun, semblant tous très immaculés. Les voies étaient peintes dans un autre mélange, cette fois de rayures rouges et blanches.

De diverses peintures qui semblaient coûteuses ornaient les murs, tous avec de lourds cadres dorés qui étaient sans doute plus précieux que les contenus à l'intérieur de ses limites.

Et les portes étaient toutes en bois lourds, presque impossible à déplacer à la main.

"Ces portes sont tous mécaniques." Murmura Maria, plus à elle-même qu'à Duplica. "C'est pour éviter de se faire déranger. Ou envahir. Ça ne peut s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur, ou par une télécommande de contrôle de l'extérieur."

"Je m'en fiche." Demanda Duplica, vraiment dans le personnage.

"Je suis certaine que non." Répondit froidement Maria, alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre 2809. "Mais, je suis certaine que ça va te consoler de savoir qu'une fois à l'intérieur, alors tu n'en sortiras pas facilement Et personne va venir te sauver."

"À L'AIDE!" Cria Duplica, en criant dans une fausse terreur.

Ça effraya Maria au point qu'elle recula en sautant.

"Attention." Murmura-t-elle.

"Tu es nulle comme chasseuse de prime." Chuchota Duplica.

"Tu veux que j'écrabouille ta tête contre cette porte?" Demanda Maria, alors qu'elle élevant une main pour cogner dessus.

Elle frappa ses poings contre la porte à bas de bois, avisant les gens à l'intérieur.

Cela prit quelques secondes pour une réponse.

"Qui est-ce?"

Ce n'était pas la voix de Harley.

"Merde." Murmura Duplica. "J'espérai qu'il serait seul."

C'était Maria qui répondit.

"Lisa et Flora pour M. Rocastle." Dit-elle. "Livraison spéciale."

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa.

Ensuite, l'objet en bois lourd commença à s'ouvrir, révélant un espace ouvert qui avait été précédemment bloqué.

Il y avait un moment de pause, alors que Maria et Duplica hésitèrent.

"Dans la tanière du Drattak." Dit Maria, en poussant Duplica en avant.

Cependant, tandis qu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce principale, elles furent surprises de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

* * *

Harley n'était pas là.

La seule autre personne dans la chambre étonnamment grise lugubre était un grand personnage qui se tenait devant eux. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court dans une coupe rase, et étaient presque complètement gris. Et, dans ce qui semblait être la mode pour la base de la ville des Coppingers, portait un costume noir parfaitement adapté.

La seule autre chose dans cette pièce vide, était une table qui n'était pas sans rappeler une table d'opération des chirurgiens complète, avec des fixations aux quatre coins.

En fait, il y avait aussi une autre petite table mobile à côté de lui, maintenant qu'ils regardèrent de plus près, et c'était chargé avec d'autres divers instruments tranchants, tous capables de causer une douleur intense et des dommages à l'âme malheureuse qui était sur la mauvaise fin de celui-ci.

"Où est-il?" Demanda Maria, en rompant le silence.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, en entendant la porte se refermer derrière eux, les enfermant à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle continua à examiner la zone, il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement seuls.

"Qui, M. Rocastle?" Demanda le Coppinger, dans une voix de gravier tonique. "Ah, il sera des nôtres dans quelques minutes. On n'est jamais trop prudent."

Il sourit.

"Là encore." Continua-t-il. "Vous devriez savoir qu'il y a toutes sortes de gens qui pourraient entrer à l'intérieur."

Il tendit une main et marcha vers elles, en toute confiance.

"Walter Sidwell." Dit-il. "Je suis... Devrais-je m'appeler l'assistant personnel de M. Rocastle?"

Il sourit.

"Eh bien, je veux croire que c'est mon titre officiel."

Il continua à sourire, alors qu'il s'approcha d'elles, et replaça rapidement sa main à côté de ses côtes.

"Mais, en réalité, j'en fais bien plus pour lui."

En ramenant son visage à une face normale, il commença à rire.

"Y compris repérer des anomalies là où elles ne sont pas sensés être."

Il toussa.

"Mademoiselle Estrella. Mademoiselle Duvais."

Maria et Duplica réagirent rapidement, surprises qu'il savait qui elles étaient.

"Mais..." Dit Maria, surprise.

"Je sais bien des choses." Dit Walter, en sortant une Pokéball. "Incluant les arts de..."

Il lança la Pokéball dans les airs, relâchant une Pokémon comme grand ours brun, avec un anneau doré sur sa poitrine. Il avait quatre puissants membres, et était debout sur deux d'entre eux. Et sur ses épaules, il y avait des grandes touffes de poils.

"Eh bien, je vais vous laisser décider quel genre d'artiste je suis." Dit Walter, en fléchissant ses doigts.

Son Ursaring rugit d'accord, alors qu'il commença à avancer vers elles, ses pattes tapotant contre le sol froid en pierre, de la salive coulant de ses mâchoires...

* * *

**Quelle malchance pour Maria Duplica. Elles se sont fait démasquées avant même de pouvoir mettre leur plan en action.**

**Nous ne connaissons toujours pas le secret de Flora. La réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre à traduire.**


	72. Le Poing Final d'Harley

Chapitre 72. Le Poing Final d'Harley.

* * *

_Résumé. Duplica a réussi à éviter la capture, et a torturé son agresseur en lui disant où était Harley et comment se rendre jusqu'à lui. Après une brève confrontation avec Maria, elles ont concocté un plan complexe pour capturer le Coppinger. Alors qu'elles flouèrent leur chemin dans le Palais du Ho-Oh, Duplica déguisée en Flora, elles ont été démasquées et piégées par un autre Coppinger appelé Walter, qui a relâché son Ursaring vers elles..._

* * *

Il tendit sa main, en se concentrant sur le Leviator rugissant devant lui.

La lumière bleue émergea hors de lui, conduisant toute sa puissance dans le Pokémon Terrifiant.

Ensuite, dans un mouvement presque inexplicable, le Pokémon de type eau et vol se coucha dans l'eau stagnante de l'antre Du Dragon et alla dormir.

En secouant sa tête, il lança une Pokéball vide vers lui, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le capturer.

Mais, même après toutes ces années, ça prenait encore un véritable sens de l'accomplissement à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'orbe rouge et blanche quitter ses mains, s'écrasant dans le Pokémon, s'ouvrant et aspirant le Pokémon à l'intérieur dans le rayon énergétique rouge.

Presque immédiatement, la Pokéball tomba dans l'eau, submergeant sous les eaux sombres froides.

En soupirant à son manque de planification à long terme, Lance se pencha en avant et la cueillit rapidement hors des profondeurs, en regardant la machine dégoulinante.

"J'imagine que j'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux obtenir." Murmura-t-il, en l'essuyant sur sa cape. "Mais, j'ai besoin de toi. En tant que plan de secours."

Il appliqua une paire de doigts au point de pression sur la Pokéball, l'ouvrant instantanément.

Le Leviator qu'il venait juste de capturer était relâché dans l'eau, où il rugit sous la surface.

Mais, pour tous les prétextes de capturer un autre Leviator, Lance était satisfait des résultats de l'exercice.

En capturant l'un des Pokémons notoirement difficile à capturer, Lance n'avait pas utilisé un seul de ses propres Pokémons pour l'affronter. Il avait juste utilisé la puissance de son esprit.

Il s'était entraîné avec les pouvoirs que Wataru lui avait donné, en découvrant les profondeurs de ses nouvelles capacités.

Lance avait découvert qu'il pouvait soigner et contrôler les Pokémons avec des qualités comme dragon. Pas juste ceux qui étaient du type. Il avait réussi à convaincre son Dracaufeu et son Jungko de chanter un duo. Un bruit qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier de sitôt. Il était également parvenu à demander à son Ptera d'aller lui chercher de la nourriture Chinoise d'Ébenelle. Cependant, les deux tentatives de contrôler aucun dragon comme Pokémon avaient échoué. L'une avait été avec un Caninos fuyard qui avait complètement ignoré la puissance. Et l'autre avait été un Ursaring enragé qui avait été à quelques secondes de le malmener à mort, si son Dracolosse n'était pas sorti et n'avait pas tabassé le Pokémon Hibernant dans la soumission.

Et, ce qui revenait le hanter, était la fille.

Comme si elle se tenait devant lui en ce moment.

"Je voulais juste te féliciter." Répondit-elle, appuyée contre les roches à l'intérieur de l'ancien Sanctuaire d'Ébenelle. "Tu deviens plus fort avec ces capacités."

"Tu peux affirmer ça, hein?" Dit Lance.

"C'est presque l'heure." Répondit-elle, en ignorant son moment de sarcasme. "Presque l'heure pour toi d'aller remplir ta promesse."

Il continua à s'éloigner, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Ouais, eh bien." Remarqua Lance, d'un ton un peu caustique. "Lorsque tu me diras ce que c'est avec plus de détails, je commencerai à y prendre intérêt."

Ensuite, dans un moment presque effrayant de choc, elle apparut devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui à moitié, seulement pour voir qu'elle avait disparu derrière lui.

"C'est énorme!" Dit-elle, furieusement. "Plus énorme que tu l'imagines. Alors, tu dois te préparer à accepter que tu es sur le point d'éliminer le mal de la surface de cette terre."

Elle secoua ses cheveux mauves, alors qu'elle regarda la sortie de la grotte vers Ébenelle.

"Plus de mal dans l'humanité." Dit-elle, doucement. "Un monde que nous voulons tous."

"Ça semble noble." Répondit Lance. "Mais, n'est-ce pas techniquement impossible?"

Elle se retourna, une lueur dans ses yeux.

"Je crois que le mot impossible contient le mot possible, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-elle.

Lance grogna.

"D'accord, tu m'as eu." Répondit-il, en mettant les pieds dehors. "Voyons voir où les choses vont nous mener."

Ça lui vint ensuite à l'esprit, tandis qu'il se retourna.

"Est-ce que ça compte être exclu?" Demanda Lance, en se retournant.

Mais, elle avait disparu. Seul l'entrée noire du l'Antre Du Dragon demeura.

"Salope terrifiante." Murmura Lance, avant de se diriger vers sa prochaine destination.

Où? Il l'ignorait.

Il savait que Marion était sans doute sou surveillance. À moins que personne était au courant de sa relation avec elle. Ensuite, elle pourrait ne pas l'être.

En pensant que ça valait le coup d'essayer, il changea rapidement sa course et se dirigea vers les montagnes.

* * *

Sacha la regarda avec un silence stupéfié.

Jim était également surpris en ne disant rien.

Si Maria n'était pas sortit de la porte vingt secondes plus tôt, alors elle aurait probablement été moins surprise, mais tout de même étonnée.

Et Nightmare, qui connaissait apparemment le secret depuis le début, ouvrait une bouteille de Machampagne, et prépara plusieurs verres.

Ensuite, Sacha leva les yeux, toute la couleur absorbée de son visage.

"Je suppose que tu étais sur le point de me le dire à un certain moment." Dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

Nightmare tendit une vers de Machampagne, que Sacha engloutit instantanément.

"Je crois que j'en besoin d'un, moi aussi." Murmura Jim, alors qu'il s'avança et le prit.

"Je voulais te le dire." Dit Flora. "Mais... J'avais peur de comment tu pourrais réagir. De quoi étais-je si inquiète?"

Jim sembla perplexe.

"Quand est-ce... Quand est-ce que s'est arrivé?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora soupira.

"La nuit après que tu ais battu Sacha à la Conférence Verger." Répondit-elle. "Il s'est enfui sous la pluie, a disparu pour le reste de la nuit et la plupart du jour. Ensuite, je suis partie à sa recherche. Je l'ai trouvé dans les collines. Une chose en a amené une autre."

Sacha prit un autre verre de Machampagne de Nightmare, et répéta son action précédente, en avalant le contenu.

"Alors..." Dit-il. "Eh bien..."

Il continua à essayer de parler pendant quelques instants, chaque fois commençant avec plusieurs faux départs.

"Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, hein?" Demanda Nightmare. "Félicitations en passant."

Il regarda son dresseur, avant d'élever un verre de Machampagne.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui arrive." Répondit-il. "Mais, si c'est comme ça l'est avec les Pokémons..."

"Ça ne l'est pas." Dit Flora.

"Alors, je ne compte pas finir cette phrase." Répondit Nightmare. "Mais encore félicitations."

Il bailla.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais sortir aller me chercher quelque chose à manger." Dit le Pokémon Ombre, en se retournant et en disparaissant à travers le plancher.

"Alors, où allez-vous tous les deux à partir de là?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit.

"Eh bien, je ne... Je n'en suis pas sûr." Dit Sacha.

Il regarda Flora.

"Je vais faire le bon choix." Répondit-il. "Nous allons élever cet enfant ensemble, peu importe les circonstances."

Flora sourit, tandis qu'elle tendit la main et serra la sienne. Son sourire sembla plus grand que d'habitude.

"J'espérais que c'était ce que tu allais dire." Répondit-elle. "Alors, tu n'es pas fâché?"

"Fâché?" Demanda Sacha, en sautant dans les airs. "Je suis ravi."

"Doucement vieux." Murmura Jim. "Tu vas tous nous faire sentir dépressifs, tellement que tu es joyeux."

Il prit la bouteille de Machampagne, et commença à boire directement les contenus de la bouteille.

"Alors, où allons-nous à partir de là?" Demanda Sacha. "Juste une question rapide."

Il sourit.

"Puis-je finir la Ligue Extrême?"

Flora roula ses yeux.

"Je suis enceinte de deux mois." Dit-elle, sèchement. "Je en crois pas que se diriger sur une île fera une différence."

"Eh bien, nous sommes allés sur l'Île de l'Évolution." Souligna Jim. "Et je suis celui qui a peur de l'eau."

* * *

Sans y réfléchir, Maria poussa Duplica sur le côté, en espérant qu'elle ai le sens commun pour retirer ses menottes aussi rapidement que possible et se joindre au combat.

L'ancienne Commandante Galactique retira une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Archeodong, à toi!" Interpella-t-elle.

La Pokéball s'ouvrit sortant le Pokémon Clochebronze, qui commença instantanément à léviter dans les airs sur le plancher en pierre, bourdonnant légèrement.

"Ah, un challenger!" Sourit Walter, alors qu'il retira une autre Pokéball. "Rendons ça intéressant!"

Il lança sa deuxième Pokéball, sortant un Magnezone.

"Ce n'est pas du jeu." Murmura Maria. "Alors, égalisons le score."

Elle envoya rapidement Chaffreux pour se joindre à la partie.

"Chaffreux, attaque Tranche sur Ursaring!" Ordonna Maria. "Archeodong, Onde Folie sur Magnezone."

Ses deux Pokémons passèrent à l'attaque, Chaffreux tranchant le Pokémon Hibernant avec ses énormes griffes rayonnantes blanches. Le corps d'Archeodong commença à scintiller avec une énergie claire brillant qui émergea rapidement en un flash. Ça aveugla Magnezone, mettant le Pokémon Aimant dans un état de confusion de choc.

Maria utilisa le moment de paix pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Duplica, qui luttait pour se libérer. Apparemment, la clé avait été renversée de sa main lorsqu'elle avait été poussé sur le sol. Elle était posée sur le sol à quelques pieds du pied de Duplica.

Elle jura furieusement sous son souffle, alors que les Pokémons de Walter commencèrent à avancer vers elle, Ursaring en lançant un regard noir à Chaffreux, Magnezone s'étant débarrassé de sa confusion presque immédiatement.

"Chaffreux." Interpella Maria. "Casse ces menottes avec une attaque Tranche!"

Son Pokémon Chatigre courra vers Duplica.

"Archeodong, attaque Tempetesable!" Continua Maria.

Son Pokémon de type acier et psy commença à se retourner sur son dos, et tira une énorme quantité de sable et grinça hors du trou de la partie profonde de son corps, bloquant la vue des deux autres Pokémons.

"Ursaring, Démolis-moi ça et attaque Marto-Poing!" Ordonna Walter. "Magnezone, attaque Coup d'jus!"

La Tempetesable faisait rage devant eux, bien plus petite qu'elle devrait l'être à cause des confins de la pièce.

Le Pokémon de type normal, Ursaring, fonça dedans, mais fut repoussé par le volume pur du sable grattant. De même avec l'attaque de Magnezone, qui fut complètement bloquée.

* * *

Chaffreux trancha les menottes des poignets de Duplica, en sentant un des deux liens de casser en deux, la libérant.

Duplica se redressa, ses poignets séparés.

"Merci, Chaffreux." Dit-elle, en caressant rapidement le Pokémon Chatigre.

Elle miaula d'appréciation, tandis que Duplica se leva et se dirigea vers les côtés de Maria.

"Il faut sortir d'ici." Remarqua Duplica, en regardant dans la tempête de sable.

"Des idées là-dessus?" Demanda Maria.

"Une." Avoua Duplica, en sortant une Pokéball.

Elle sortit son Metamorph, qui était instantanément figé en une flaque mauve sur le sol.

"Meta!" Dit-il, joyeusement.

"Metamorph, Morphing en Archeodong." Ordonna Duplica.

La forme de Metamorph commença immédiatement à changer, se transformant en un double de l'Archeodong de Maria.

"À toi, Metamorph." Continua-t-elle. "Attaque Gyroballe sur la porte."

"Quoi?" S'écria Maria, tandis que le Metamorph de Duplica commença à tourner, tout en brillant avec une lumière argentée.

Ensuite, il se tira en avant comme une balle d'un fusil et s'écrasa dans la porte, la renversant de ses charnières.

"C'est simple lorsque tu sais comment faire." Remarqua Duplica, alors que la tempête de sable disparut.

"Oh oh." Dit Maria, alors qu'elle éleva les Pokéballs pour appeler Chaffreux et Archeodong.

Elle était contente que le Magnezone de Walter n'avait pas la capacité Magnépiège, ce qui l'aurait empêché de rappeler Archeodong.

Duplica rappela Metamorph, et elles foncèrent toutes les deux à travers la porte brisée, en prenant la fuite.

* * *

"Il faut penser vite." Dit Maria, alors qu'elles sprintèrent dans le couloir vers l'ascenseur, en essayant de s'échapper rapidement.

Duplica sourit.

"Il faut penser debout." Remarqua-t-elle, tandis qu'elles arrivèrent tous les deux vers les portes de l'ascenseur. "Parlant de ça, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ai pas d'escaliers ici?"

"Nous sommes au vingt-huitième étage." Dit Maria. "Tu veux vraiment sprinter autant de pas que ça?"

"J'imagine que non." Répondit Duplica, alors qu'elle martela le bouton à répétition.

Elles virent, toutes les deux, Walter sortir de la pièce, son Ursaring et son Magnezone l'accompagnant.

"Vite!" Murmura Maria, avant d'entendre le ding des portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrir.

Et Duplica grogna, tandis qu'elles virent deux Coppingers habillés en sbires dans l'ascenseur.

"Nous sommes toujours fichus." Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, Maria fut jetée sur le trottoir à l'extérieur du Palais Ho-Oh, en grognant de douleur, alors qu'elle s'écrasa sur le sol, une de ses côtes craquant.

"Aïe!" Grogna-t-elle.

"Souviens-toi." Dit Walter, en se tenant par-dessus elle. Le portier avait commodément disparu de la vue.

Il laissa tomber un bout de papier sur le sol à côté d'elle.

"M. Rocastle désire que Flora Maple vienne à cet endroit seule, et se rende." Continua-t-il. "Si elle ne vient pas, alors cette pâle imitation mourra. Si elle ne vient pas seule, elle mourra. Si elle vient et qu'elle ne se rend pas."

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

"Elle mourra."

"Espèce de salaud." Murmura Maria.

"Ne me juge pas." Répondit Walter, tandis qu'il tendit la main et caressa ses cheveux. "Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres."

Maria cracha dans les airs vers lui, en essayant qu'il se retire.

"Enlève tes salles pattes de sur moi." Dit-elle, furieusement. "Ou je vais te casser les doigts."

Walter sourit, alors qu'il se leva et marcha en direction de la porte.

"Passe simplement le message." Répondit-il, en retournant à l'intérieur.

Tandis que la porte se referma, Maria ouvrit instantanément sa bouche et hurla de frustration.

Ensuite, après l'avoir laissé sortir, elle se releva lentement, ses os faisant mal à certains endroits et commença à s'éloigner délicatement vers la rue en direction du Centre Pokémon.

* * *

"Alors, ouais." Répondit Sacha, en parlant de le téléphone portable qu'il avait emprunté à Jim. "C'est à peu près ça."

Flora et Jim se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Comment tes parents l'ont pris?" Demanda Jim, en la regardant avec curiosité.

"Eh bien, ma mère était contente." Dit Flora. "Mon père... Je n'en sais rien."

"Tu crois que Norman va le traquer?" Sourit Jim , en regardant Sacha.

"J'espère que non." Murmura Flora.

"D'accord, je te reparle plus tard, maman." Dit Sacha, en raccrochant rapidement et en lançant le téléphone vers Jim.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?" Demanda curieusement Flora.

Sacha sourit, nerveusement.

"Elle était heureuse." Répondit-il, en s'asseyant sur le lit. "Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir. Mais..."

Aussitôt qu'il était sur le point de finir ce qu'il allait dire, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Maria entra, en haletant. Elle était également meurtrie et battue à plusieurs endroits.

"Que t'est-il arrivé?" Demanda Flora, avec intérêt.

Maria sourit, nerveusement.

"Il faut que je vous parle les amis." Dit-elle.

* * *

"Pas question!" S'écria Sacha. "Ça ne compte pas arriver."

"Duplica va mourir si tu prends cette position." Lui rappela Jim. "Je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais..."

Maria leur avait rapidement raconté l'histoire de ce qui s'était passé, en détails.

Flora secoua sa tête, en soupirant.

"Satané Harley." Murmura-t-elle. "Il sait parfaitement que je ne compte pas vouloir que Duplica souffre par n'importe quelle torture sadique qu'il a planifié."

"Qu'est-ce que tu...?" Commença à demander Sacha.

Flora sourit.

"Faisons l'échange." Répondit-elle. "Mais, j'ai un plan presque malin. Un qui ne peut pas échouer."

"Ouais, ça semble familier." Murmura sèchement Maria.

"Mais, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'en tirer." Dit Flora.

"Comme quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

Elle roula ses yeux.

"Je veux dire, quelqu'un." Dit-elle rapidement, en changeant son avis sur la phrase.

"Comme qui?" Répéta Sacha.

Flora lui dit, et ce qu'elle avait prévu.

"Ça pourrait marcher." Avoua Jim.

"Je ne suis tout de même pas à l'aise avec ça." Dit Sacha. "Et si quelque chose t'arrivait?"

Flora soupira.

"Je suis désolée, Sacha." Répondit-elle. "Je connais les risques. Mais, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'innocent attendre et se faire blesser, pendant que je cours me cacher."

Sacha ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

"Je crois que nous devrions partir alors." Dit Maria, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Pendant un moment, Flora ne bougea pas.

"Flora." Dit Jim. "Ne fais pas ça si tu crois que ça va vous faire du mal à toi ou le..."

"C'est également ce que je pense." Répondit Sacha. "Écoute, Flora."

Il s'avança devant elle.

"Je t'aime." Dit Sacha, en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. "Et tu portes mon enfant. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça s'il y a un risque pour vous deux."

Flora devint soudainement rouge.

"Écoutez." Dit Jim, alors qu'il racla sa gorge pour avoir leur attention. "Examinons les lieux, avant de décider quoi faire."

* * *

Sacha et Flora sortirent sur la petite falaise au bord de Brunellia. L'herbe était légèrement plus verte que nature, avant de s'approcher à un pic à environ quinze pieds plus bas.

Et, debout à proximité, se trouvait Walter Sidwell, reconnaissable par la description donnée par Maria, qui se cachait avec Jim à proximité, derrière un buisson. À proximité, une camionnette était garée en place, avec deux gardes habillés en noir qui se tenaient à l'extérieur. Et à l'intérieur des portes arrières ouvertes, un grand personnage pouvait être vu.

Walter se retourna, un regard irrité sur son visage.

"J'ai dit..."

"Je m'en vais." Dit furieusement Sacha, alors qu'il se retourna pour s'en aller. "Espèce de sale fils de..."

Walter lui sourit.

"Tu voudrais peut-être faire tes adieux maintenant." Répondit-il. "Tu ne la reverras plus."

Sans dire un mot, Sacha envoya un regard suppliant à Flora, qui compris la signification de tout.

Walter regarda, tandis que Sacha disparut à l'horizon.

Flora le foudroya du regard.

"Tu veux quelque chose de moi?" Demanda-t-elle.

Walter sourit, cette fois pour elle.

"Non." Répondit-il, en croisant ses bras. "Mais lui si."

Flora regarda autour d'elle, en voyant un grand personnage habillé en vert sortir de la camionnette. Son cœur sombra, alors qu'elle le reconnut comme Harley. L'homme qui a essayé de la tuer depuis un an ou deux.

"Bonjour, Flora." Sourit Harley, un sourire malsain sur son visage.

C'était un sourire qui lui donnait envie de vomir violemment sur le gazon.

* * *

"J'imagine que tous ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant c'est de mettre ce plan à exécution." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il rua sur le sol et se joint à Maria et Jim.

"Eh bien, il est là." Remarqua Maria. "Nous pouvons officiellement mettre ce plan à exécution."

Jim approuva, tandis qu'il se pencha vers le trou qui avait été creusé par deux de leurs Pokémons.

"Ce qui m'embête." Dit-il. "C'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas où est Duplica."

Quoi qu'il en soit, en se secouant, il ouvrit sa bouche pour crier dans le trou.

"Ok, les gars." Dit-il. "Allez-y à mon signal."

* * *

"Harley, tu commences vraiment à m'ennuyer." Dit furieusement Flora.

Elle jeta un œil à son ombre, comme si elle essayait de recueillir un peu de confort de lui.

"Ouais, eh bien." Répondit Harley, tandis qu'il avança lentement vers elle. "Bientôt, tu ne seras plus qu'un souvenir."

"Où est Duplica?" Demanda Flora.

Harley secoua sa tête vers Walter, qui sortit instantanément un téléphone portable et commença à composer un numéro.

Tout le monder présent attendirent pendant quelques instants, avant que Walter parle.

"C'est bon, relâchez-la." Ordonna-t-il, avant de raccrocher.

Flora attendit encore quelques secondes, avant de taper son pied sur le sol.

"Tu sais, Harley." Dit-elle. "Il y a un vieux dicton. Regarde toujours où tu mets les pieds."

"Et qu'est-ce que s'est sensé vouloir dire?" Rompit Harley.

Elle sourit.

"Pose-lui la question." Répondit-elle.

Harley se retourna, un sentiment d'angoisse dans son estomac.

Ça s'était aggravé encore plus, tandis qu'il reconnut l'Ectoplasma shiny bleu.

"Salut, branleur." Dit vivement Nightmare. "Ça faisait longtemps."

Presque instantanément, le portier se dirigeait vers ses Pokéballs, prêt à affronter Nightmare.

"D'où est-ce que tu sors?" Exigea Harley.

"Des ombres de tout ce qui vient des ténèbres." Répondit Nightmare, en souriant diaboliquement au Demolosse qui avait été envoyé. "Et tu sais ce que c'est aujourd'hui?"

Il craqua ses poings, avant de retirer son bâton de baseball.

"Une très mauvaise journée pour toi."

* * *

"Heureusement que nous avions Nightmare pour créer une diversion." Murmura Sacha.

"Très bien, foncez!" Hurla Jim. "Fonce, Vibraninf."

"Vas-y, Carmache!" Cria Sacha, en se dirigeant également vers le trou.

Un moment tout allait loin, avec Nightmare et Flora qui étaient entourés par six Demolosses, plus un Magnezone et un Ursaring.

Ensuite, le sol commença à trembler.

Sept des huit Pokémons semblèrent instantanément inquiets.

Ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire.

Ensuite, ils se retournèrent pour courir, une onde de choc massive émergea du sol, battant instantanément les Demolosses et le Magnezone. Ça avait également eu l'effet désiré d'envoyer plusieurs des sbires Coppingers, incluant Walter, sur le sol, les mettant KO.

D'une certaine façon, par un certain miracle, seuls Harley, Flora, Nightmare et l'Ursaring de Walter restèrent debout. Bien que l'Hibernant était considérablement affaibli.

Assez pour que le Carmache de Sacha saute hors du sol et le désarme avec une Dracogriffe bien placée qui envoya le Pokémon de type normal au sol, en gémissant de douleur.

Ensuite, le Vibraninf de Jim émergea à côté de lui, en semblant aussi prêt à se battre.

Et Sacha, Jim et Flora sortirent de leur cachette.

* * *

"C'est fini, Harley." Dit furieusement Maria. "Tu es coincé avec nul part où aller."

Elle sourit froidement.

"Et également, en état d'arrestation."

Harley remua son doigt vers elle.

"Aucun avocat sur terre me convaincra." Répondit-il, en abaissant une main vers sa taille pour prendre une Pokéball.

"Non, pas question!" Rugit Nightmare, en bondissant en avant dans les airs.

Il chargea l'énergie requise dans un Poing Ombre, qui envoya l'ex coordinateur aux cheveux mauves se débattre dans les airs.

Harley laissa échapper un bref cri, alors qu'il atterrit sur l'herbe, au bord de la falaise, glissant presque sur le bord.

Cependant, ses mains tâtonnantes lui permirent de prendre un peu de poigne, l'empêchant de tomber de la falaise.

En se relevant d'un bond, Harley foudroya le Pokémon Ombre du regard.

"Tu aurais du rester mort." Dit-il. "Spectre anormal."

Nightmare sembla blessé à la suggestion, avant de déplacer ses mains derrière sa tête.

"Si à jamais je veux l'entendre d'un connard." Répondit-il. "Je vais laisser passer."

Harley ouvrit une Pokéball, et sortit son Cacturne. Le Pokémon Épouvantail grogna envers tout le monde.

"Vous allez devoir passer à travers moi et mon Cacturne cool si vous voulez m'avoir vivant." Dit Harley, en croisant ses bras.

"Pense à ce que tu fais, Harley." Remarqua Jim. "Tu n'as pas la moindre chance de tous nous battre."

"Saute, espèce de branleur." Dit Nightmare, en faisant un pas en avant vers les deux personnages presque identiques.

"Cacturne mon chou." Dit doucement Harley. "Fais un nouveau trou à cet Ectoplasma agaçant avec Poing Dard."

Juste aussi lentement et prudemment que Nightmare bougeait, son Cacturne commença à s'avancer vers le Pokémon Ombre.

* * *

En secouant sa tête, l'expression normale de la tranquillité de Flora commença à en devenir une de fureur. Elle en avait marre de la façon que ce monstre de la nature l'avait terrorisée pendant plusieurs mois, juste pour le bénéfice d'un simple malentendu. Elle en avait marre d'essayer de lui expliquer ça, et d'avoir simplement plus de haine de sa part.

"Hé, Nightmare." Dit-elle, en prenant une Pokéball. "Je suis avec toi."

Elle lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs, l'observant s'ouvrir.

"Brasegali, entre en scène!"

Le Pokémon Ardent émergea de la Pokéball, et sembla prêt à se battre.

* * *

"Ne devrions-nous pas aider?" Demanda Maria, en atteignant la Pokéball de Chaffreux.

Sacha et Jim haussèrent les épaules.

"Je crois qu'ils peuvent parfaitement s'en charger eux-mêmes." Dit Jim. "Eh bien, je crois que Nightmare pourrait sans doute battre Cacturne tout seul. Brasegali est quasiment le pire cauchemar de Cacturne, grâce au type."

Il ria.

"Détendons-nous et profitons du spectacle."

Alors qu'ils observèrent tous les trois, Carmache et Vibraninf s'approchèrent, en semblant tous les deux ravis d'avoir travaillé ensemble pour former un énorme tremblement de terre qui avait éliminé la plupart de l'opposition.

_"C'était à point, Bruce."_ Dit Vibraninf. _"Et quels remerciements avons-nous pour avoir battu ces trucs? Foutrement aucun."_

_"Je te rappelle."_ Siffla Carmache. _"Que la victoire est le seul symbole de fierté qu'il nous faut. Nous les éliminons, nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre que la connaissance que nous avons fait du bon travail."_

* * *

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide." Murmura Nightmare.

_"Relax, mec."_ Dit Brasegali, comme réponse. _"Je couvre seulement tes arrières si tu as besoin de moi. Mais, je ne compte pas renoncer à une chance de massacrer ce gars qui a causé quelques malheurs considérables à ma dresseuse."_

"Brasegali, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Flora.

Le Pokémon de type feu et combat ouvrit sa bouche, relâchant un courant de flammes rouges chaudes de l'intérieur.

"Cacturne, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Contra Harley.

Son Pokémon de type plante et ténèbres éleva les deux mains, créant une boule énergétique noire et mauve.

Elle s'entraîna ensuite dans les flammes, les empêchant de causer des dégâts.

"Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha, en courant pour se joindre au combat. "Direct Poison!"

En glissant en avant comme un papillon de nuit vers une flamme, Nightmare fonça, son poing coulant avec une énergie empoisonnée mauve.

Il l'encercla vers le dos, avant d'écraser son poing dans le dos du Cacturne de Harley.

Le Pokémon Épouvantail gémit dans la douleur, tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur un genou.

"Et maintenant, tu vas vraiment le sentir." Chuchota Nightmare.

Il recula, en jugeant la distance avec une estimation occasionnelle de l'œil.

Ensuite, il relâcha un Poing Ombre parfaitement placé dans le visage de Cacturne.

Le Pokémon de type plante et ténèbres fut envoyé trébucher en arrière par la force du coup bien frappé.

Harley avait un regard de choc sur son visage, alors que son Pokémon vint tomber vers lui.

Avec aucun moyen de s'arrêter, Cacturne continua à bouger...

Et expulsa Harley du bord de la falaise.

"Parfaite mise en place!" Dit Nightmare en sautant dans les airs.

* * *

Flora le regarda tomber, incertaine quoi ressentir.

Ensuite alors qu'elle réalisa ce qui était arrivé son humanité la rattrapa.

Oubliant qu'il était son ennemi, elle courra en avant pour voir ce qui se passait.

Tandis qu'elle atteignit le bord de la falaise, après environ de dix à quinze pas, elle réalisa ce qui s'était passé.

Situé cinq pieds en-dessous d'elle, accroché sur un petit bord, se trouvait Harley, toujours vivant.

"Harley!" Dit-elle, en se penchant sur le sol, et en tendant son bras. "Prends ma main."

Nightmare vint se tenir à côté d'elle.

"Tu es foutrement malade?" Demanda-t-il.

"La ferme, Nightmare." Répondit Flora, en essayant toujours d'atteindre Harley. "Il ne le mérite peut-être pas, mais je ne vais pas rester là et le laisser mourir. Pas si je peux y changer quelque chose."

Harley leva les yeux vers elle, avec un ricanement sur son visage.

"Comme si je voulais de ton aide." Dit-il, avant de lâcher.

* * *

Dans les années à venir, Flora pensait que le voir tomber dans les airs vers le sol la hanterait.

Mais, pour l'instant, elle se sentait malade de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle le vit toucher le sol, et rester immobile.

En se levant et en se retournant, elle regarda les autres.

"Il est mort." Dit-elle, simplement.

Sans regarder personne d'autre que Sacha, elle commença à rentrer vers le Centre Pokémon.

"Repose en paix." Dit Maria, les mots ayant plus d'effet que le sentiment.

"Tirons-nous d'ici." Remarqua Sacha.

"Ah, j'imagine que je pourrais rester dans le coin et m'assurer que ces gars soient livrés aux autorités compétentes." Murmura Maria, en regardant autour d'elle. "Je vous retrouverai plus tard, les amis."

Jim approuva, avant de la saluer.

"Au revoir, Maria." Dit-il, tandis que lui et Sacha suivirent Flora.

Aucun d'eux remarqua que Nightmare n'était pas avec eux.

* * *

Chacun de ses os faisaient mal.

Il pensait qu'il était probablement à moitié mort.

En forçant ses yeux ouverts, Harley essaya de se redresser.

Mais, tout sous le cou ne fonctionnait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de bouger légèrement sa tête.

Et il pouvait voir une forme bleue familière s'approcher vers lui, à travers le sang dans ses yeux.

"Toi!" Croassa-t-il. "Tu ne peux pas me laisser en paix?"

"Navré." Répondit Nightmare, en ouvrant une bouteille de Persian Noir. "Mais, tu ne vas pas mourir en paix."

Il but une partie du liquide frais, avant de s'approcher à côté de Harley et de s'accroupir.

"Tu vois." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu serais considéré comme l'un des méchants. Parce que, comparé à ces trois la, là-haut, tu ne serais pas une perte pour le monde."

Nightmare s'arrêta pour boire le reste de sa bière.

"Tu sais quoi." Dit-il. "Ces deux personnes, Sacha et Flora. Ils sont la chose la plus proche que j'ai comme famille."

Il hésita.

"Je me soucie d'eux. Et tu sais quoi. Toi et tes ambitions tordues ont presque détruit ce moment de bonheur. Tu as presque déchiré une famille à part."

"Demande-moi si je m'en préoccupe." Cracha Harley, en toussant du sang sur l'herbe.

"Ouais, eh bien." Dit Nightmare. "Je ne vais pas perdre mon souffle à faire ça. Mais, je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser mourir paisiblement ici."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à ce propos?" Demanda Harley.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, Nightmare plaça sa main sur le nez et la bouche de Harley.

L'ancien coordinateur aux cheveux mauves essaya instantanément de se débattre, mais il échoua.

Et il commença à se sentir étourdi, tandis que les divers poisons de la main de Nightmare commencèrent à s'infiltrer dans son système.

Combiné avec le manque d'oxygène, ça commença rapidement à faire effet.

Moins d'une minute que Nightmare ai posé sa main sur la bouche de Harley, le Coppinger était mort.

"Puisse Heatran te rôtir pour l'éternité." Dit Nightmare, avant de flotter dans les airs pour rattraper les deux personnes dans le monde qui signifiaient plus pour lui.

* * *

"Alors, j'imagine que je vous dois des quelques remerciements." Dit Duplica, en portant maintenant ses vêtements normaux, alors qu'elle se tenait devant Sacha, Flora et Jim.

"J'imagine." Répondit Sacha.

"Et Sacha." Continua Duplica. "Désolé à propos de toute la chose de me faire passer pour ta petite amie."

Elle se tourna vers Flora.

"Désolé de m'être fait passer pour toi." Continua-t-elle.

Ensuite, avec un dernier tour, elle regarda Jim.

"Je crois que tu sais ce que je vais dire." Dit Duplica.

"Excuses acceptées." Répondit Jim.

"Même chose." Dit Flora.

Sacha approuva.

"Ce n'est pas un problème." Répondit-il.

"Alors, où est-ce que vous comptez aller désormais?" Demanda Duplica, en changeant de sujet.

"Manichéon." Dit Jim. "Une longue route vers l'Île Carpatla."

Elle sourit.

"Bonne chance avec tout ce qui arrivera dans l'avenir." Dit Duplica, alors qu'elle les regarda tous les trois se retourner et quitter le Centre Pokémon au loin...

* * *

**Harley est mort pour de bon cette fois. Tant mieux.**

**Flora qui est enceinte, que dites-vous de ça?**

**Il semblerait que Nightmare soit plus sensible qu'il en a l'air, même s'il refuse de l'avouer.**


	73. Émancipation

Chapitre 73. Émancipation.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance s'est un peu entraîné dans l'Antre Du Dragon. Pendant ce temps, Flora a révélé à Sacha et Jim qu'elle était enceinte de l'enfant de Sacha. Sacha a promis de faire la bonne chose. Pendant ce temps, après avoir combattu brièvement Walter, Duplica et Maria ont essayé de s'échapper, seulement pour que Duplica soit capturée. Maria a été envoyée avec un message, ordonnant un échange pour Flora. Maria a retrouvé le trio, où ils ont formulé un plan. Flora s'échangea, mais une combinaison de Nightmare qui a créé une distraction, plus Carmache et Vibraninf qui ont déclenché une puissante Seisme a réussi à donner l'avantage aux héros. Mais, Harley a entrepris de combattre, relâchant son Cacturne contre Nightmare et le Brasegali de Flora. Avec un coup dévastateur, Nightmare a réussi à repousser Harley hors d'une falaise, où, malgré les efforts de Flora pour le sauver, il est tombé dans les airs, avant d'être étouffé par Nightmare. Ensuite, ils ont quitté Brunellia tous les trois..._

* * *

"Typhlosion!" Ordonna Cindy, en pointant son bras pour faire signe vers son adversaire. "Utilise l'attaque Roue De Feu!"

Son Pokémon de type feu courra à travers le sol du terrain, ignorant les flashs des divers appareils photos dressés sur lui. Effectivement, on aurait dit que toutes les personnes dans le stade prenaient des photos du match qui se déroulait en dessous d'eux.

"Et Cindy fait appel à une brûlante Roue De Feu." Cria l'annonceur. "L'atmosphère se réchauffe en ce moment. C'est allé bien au-delà du paroxysme."

Il ouvrit sa bouche, régurgitant des flammes du plus profond de son corps. Des braises coulaient sur le sol du terrain, tandis que le Pokémon Volcan s'enroula en boule et commença à rouler sur le sol de pierre vers son adversaire.

Steven sourit, alors qu'il regarda par-dessus l'arène, calculant tous les résultats possibles, avant de décider sur un choix logique.

"Metalosse." Ordonna-t-il, en parlant le nom du Pokémon Pattefer qui était perché devant lui, prêt à attaquer au moment voulu. "Attaque Psyko pour l'arrêter dans son élan."

En commençant avec ses yeux, une brillance bleue énergétique commença à se répartir à travers Metalosse, avant de suinter sur le sol, et sur Typhlosion, l'empêchant de bouger.

Cindy jura silencieusement, en pesant à comment elle allait se sortir de là. Son précieux Pokémon était suspendu en mouvement, incapable de bouger, incapable de cligner des yeux.

"Et même avec le désavantage du type, Metalosse arrive à se défendre contre Typhlosion, en touchant et en retenant le Pokémon Volcan avec rien d'autre que la puissance de ses facultés mentales considérables." Remarqua l'annonceur, sa voix semblant légèrement craquée pendant un court moment, une accalmie dans le chant et l'acclamation du public. Ils regardèrent avec une anticipation calme, alors que Typhlosion était soulevé dans les airs pendant un moment, avant de rester là.

"Essaie de te libérer!" Exhorta-t-elle, plus en désespoir qu'autre chose.

Steven fit un bruit de tut de sa bouche.

"Tu ne peux pas espérer te libérer comme ça." Dit-il, avec un peu de condescendance.

Cindy le foudroya du regard, un peu lésée par le sens d'arrogance qui semblait s'être glissé dans l'attitude de Steven depuis qu'il était à nouveau devenu un dresseur professionnel.

"Tout est possible!" Répliqua-t-elle, furieusement.

Cindy prit une profonde inspiration, avant de lever les yeux.

"Typhlosion!" Ordonna-t-elle. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

En se débattant pour ouvrir sa bouche, de petites tâches de flammes commencèrent à dégouliner hors de ses mâchoires.

"Vas-y, bébé!" Cria Cindy "Je t'en prie."

Son Typhlosion lutta pendant un moment, avant, avec un effort surhumain, qu'il réussisse à se libérer des contraintes imposées sur lui par les pouvoirs mentaux de Metalosse.

"Et ils ont tous les deux réussi!" Hurla l'annonceur, en se débattant pour se faire entendre sur le rugissement du public qui observait. "Ils se sont libérés et le match est en position!"

Elle acclama mentalement ce qui venait juste de se produire, tandis que son Pokémon caractéristique tomba sur le sol, et grogna au Pokémon Pattefer, en essayant de l'intimider.

_"Même si ce n'est pas une possibilité."_ Répondit Metalosse, les yeux tremblants. _"Activation du bouclier Corps Sain."_

"Attaque Lance-Flamme vite!" Interpella Cindy, en essayant de prendre un avantage.

Cette fois, son Pokémon de type feu commença à relâcher l'attaque dans les airs, élevant l'humidité à des niveaux plus grand qu'auparavant.

"Bloque-le avec Mur Lumiere." Ordonna Steven.

Encore une fois, les petits yeux noirs commencèrent à scintiller sur le visage de Metalosse. Ensuite, l'énorme croix argentée commença à briller avec une lumière blanche et jaune, créant une grande barrière devant lui qui bloqua l'attaque.

Plutôt que d'être perturbée par le mouvement, Cindy sourit.

"Typhlosion fonce avec l'attaque Griffe Ombre!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Son Pokémon de type feu courra en avant sur le sol, en étendant les griffes qui brillèrent avec une lumière mauve mortelle.

Metalosse laissa échapper un étrange son, qui aurait pu être un cri de douleur. C'était plus mécanique qu'émotionnel.

_"Il semblerait que Metalosse est fondamentalement un ordinateur géant."_ Pensa Cindy, alors qu'elle pensa rapidement à une façon d'avoir raison du Pokémon de type acier et psy.

"Un puissant coup gracieux de Typhlosion envoie Metalosse tituber. Et c'est le premier véritable coup qui a été porté dans ce match, alors ça pourrait être sur le point de devenir intéressant."

"Typhlosion!" Interpella Cindy, en sachant qu'elle avait besoin de frapper Metalosse avec plusieurs dégâts importants, des dégâts que seuls les mouvements de type feu pourraient apporter. La Griffe Ombre avait infligé quelques dégâts, grâce au fait que Metalosse soit en partie un type psy, mais quelque chose d'important qui aurait pu être fait aurait été annulée par les défenses naturellement élevées que tous les types d'acier semblent posséder. "Attaque Canicule!"

Le Pokémon Volcan tomba sur le sol, et enflamma le feu sur son cou. Pendant un moment, les flammes étaient de taille normale.

Ensuite, elles commencèrent à s'élever, augmentant encore plus la température autour de l'arène.

Cindy ignorait si c'était possible pour Metalosse de transpirer, mais elle pouvait voir des gouttes émerger sur le visage de son dresseur, Steven, qui semblait incroyablement mal à l'aise à ce point.

Finalement, alors que la température continua à augmenter davantage, de petits points noirs commencèrent à apparaître sur le corps du Pokémon Pattefer, l'éclat bleu foncé devenant de cette couleur à cause de la chaleur intense.

Steven soupira.

"Fonce." Dit-il. "Psykoud'Boul!"

Avec un ruisseau géant, Metalosse sauta dans les airs, réajustant ses jambes derrière lui pour former un jet comme mouvement. Une puissante force énergétique émergea d'eux, tandis qu'il se propulsa en avant dans les airs vers Typhlosion.

Un souffle craquant énergétique bleu et blanc commença à émerger sur la croix argentée du visage de Metalosse, alors qu'il s'écrasa dans Typhlosion avec un bruit sourd dévastateur, qui envoya le Pokémon de type feu tourner à travers le sol du terrain avec un écrasement qui laissa plusieurs marques de brûlures sur la pierre.

"Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a écrit!" Cria l'annonceur, tandis que le public était en délire, scandant le nom de Metalosse.

Cindy grimaça, tandis que Typhlosion se releva lentement.

* * *

Le téléphone commença à sonner, le réveillant légèrement. La fièvre l'avait envoyé s'assoupir, mais il n'avait gardé qu'un œil à moitié ouvert sur le match qui se déroula sur l'écran.

"Ah." Grogna Ari, en tendant la main vers la télécommande pour baisser la télé.

Il trouva l'objet, et appuya sur le bouton, regardant le signe sourdine apparaître sur le coin de l'écran.

En repêchant sa montre de sous sa chaise, il vit qu'il approchait presque une heure du matin. Le match de Cindy en avait été un long et étiré, commençant même en retard à cause d'une alerte à la bombe présumée dans le stade.

En se levant, son estomac se sentant toujours décidément nauséeux, Ari alla répondre au téléphone.

"Allo." Dit-il, en essayant de se débarrasser du goût infecte dans sa bouche.

"M. DeVarro?" Dit urgemment la voix féminine à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ça semblait comme si elle était dans une zone avec une mauvaise réception. L'interférence d'arrière plan était terrible presque comme si elle était au milieu d'un fort coup de vent.

"Ouais, c'est moi." Répondit Ari, en essayant mentalement de savoir où il avait entendu cette voix avant.

"J'imagine que vous êtes sur l'Île de l'Évolution." Dit la voix.

"Ouais." Dit Ari, un peu confus. "Mais, qu'est-ce que...?"

"Fichez-le camp!" Insista-t-elle. "Vous êtes en grand danger!"

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Ari.

"Faites-moi confiance." Dit-elle. "Je viens vous chercher maintenant. Mais, il faut que vous me retrouviez aux quais de cet endroit."

"Je ne compte rien faire avant que vous identifiez." Répondit Ari.

Ensuite, la ligne fut coupée.

"Allo!" Dit-il, un peu effrayé par le coup de fil. "Vous êtes là."

En relaçant rapidement le receveur sur le téléphone, il le prit à nouveau et appuya sur le bouton rappel.

Ari entendit un bruyant son de bip.

_"Le téléphone que vous essayez de rejoindre n'est actuellement pas disponible. Veuillez ressayez plus tard."_

Il soupira, en le replaçant avec le reste du téléphone.

"J'imagine que ce n'est pas mon jour."

Ari était perplexe par le message. La voix familière semblait si véridique. Et pourtant si folle en même temps.

Sur une intuition, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur vers les forêts de l'Île de l'Évolution.

Il ne vit rien, sauf la pluie et les vents.

"Bizarre." Murmura-t-il, en retournant vers la télé.

Tandis qu'il bougea sa tête, il pensait avoir vu un flash de mouvement au loin.

Il étira son crâne en arrière pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue.

Mais, il n'y avait rien.

En secouant sa tête, il retourna regarder le reste du match.

* * *

"Merde!" Cria Solidad, en luttant pour entendre sa voix par-dessus le vent et la pluie qui sangla et l'entoura du dos de son Roucarnage.

Le signal de son téléphone portable avait complètement disparu.

En jetant le morceau d'équipement inutile dans son manteau, elle s'accroupit sur son Roucarnage encore plus pour éviter d'être emportée.

Le Pokémon Oiseau n'était clairement pas content d'essayer de forcer son chemin à travers ces conditions, mais lutta vaillamment , en utilisant tous les muscles dans son corps pour essayer d'atteindre l'Île de l'Évolution.

Et la façon dont elle avait été incapable d'entrer en contact avec Ari l'inquiétait également. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler deux fois, mais le signal avait disparu deux fois. Et ensuite, la troisième fois, elle avait seulement réussi à faire un appel à moitié décent.

Si elle avait été un être humain normal, elle aurait probablement essayé de nager pour sauver sa vie dans les océans torrides à environ cent pieds sous sa droite en ce moment.

Mais, les procédures que les scientifiques Coppinger lui avaient passer l'avaient rendue plus résistante que l'humain moyen, et elle était capable de conserver son équilibre par-dessus Roucarnage.

Ensuite, elle vit l'Île de l'Évolution au loin.

"On y est presque!" Cria-t-elle, en espérant que Roucarnage puisse l'entendre. "Tu t'en sors très bien. Continue comme ça encore un peu."

Solidad entendu son Roucarnage crier comme réponse, avant d'évaser ses ailes pour une meilleure approche pour descendre sur l'île.

En élevant rapidement une main pour tapoter le Pokémon Oiseau sur l'épaule, Solidad fixa sa tête dans une position déterminée, en sachant que quelque chose de mauvais pourrait possiblement arriver une fois qu'elle descendrait là.

Ce que le terroriste avait dit à propos de partir pour plus de matériel source la dérangea grandement, la mention de l'Île de l'Évolution ne facilitait également pas les choses.

D'aussi loin qu'elle le savait, le seul autre humain sur qui les Coppingers avaient mené leurs expériences de malade vivait actuellement sur l'Île de l'Évolution.

"Il doit être relié." Murmura-t-elle. "J'en suis certaine."

* * *

"Metalosse, Marto-Poing!" Ordonna Steven.

Le Pokémon Pattefer éleva une puissante jambe épaisse, l'énorme membre brillant avec une puissante lumière blanche. Il ciblait son adversaire, voulant apparemment éliminer le Pokémon Volcan avec le coup écrasant.

"Précipite-toi autour de lui!" Ordonna Cindy, désespérée d'éviter d'être touchée par une attaque qui pourrait sans doute mettre son Pokémon KO.

Le Pokémon de type feu rugit, avant de plonger rapidement sur le côté...

Et la force de la terre tremblante précisément livrée par la jambe massive du Pokémon de type acier et psy, s'écrasa dans l'espace où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Alors que son Pokémon se mit rapidement sur ses pattes, elle regarda autour d'elle, en examinant l'espacement.

_"Ça pourrait bien marcher."_

En envoyant son bras dans les airs son bras, Cindy donna l'ordre.

"Attaque Eruption maintenant!" Cria-t-elle.

Alors que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, elle entendit le public devenir silencieuse, comme un signe d'excitation.

* * *

Ari regarda le Typhlosion de Cindy se pencher sur le sol, son corps entier brillant avec une puissante lumière rouge.

Ensuite, il entendit un son d'écrasement derrière lui. Ça semblait comme si la porte du petit appartement venait d'être défoncée dans une puissante force.

Surpris et étonné, il se releva d'un bond et se retourna.

"Mais qu'est-ce ...?!" S'écria-t-il, en tombant presque sur le sol, s'évanouissant, dans le choc de ce qui se tenait à travers un grand trou en lambeaux sur le mur, qui il y a quelques instants, avait contenu la porte.

Ses yeux devaient lui jouer des tours.

Tandis qu'il regarda en avant, il aurait pu juré que trois copies presque exactes de Cindy se tenaient devant lui, tous habillées dans d'étranges costumes noirs qui couvrirent chaque centimètre de leurs corps instantanément reconnaissables.

La seule chose qui était inhabituel était le furieux regard vide sans émotion sur leurs visages.

"Qui êtes...?" Commença à demander Ari. "Mais... C'est impossib..."

Les mots lui manquèrent complètement, tandis que celle qui semblait diriger le trio entra dans la pièce et a commença à s'avancer vers lui.

Et pourtant, même s'il ignorait tout au sujet de pourquoi elles étaient là, ou ce qu'elles étaient, il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos d'elles. Un qu'il ne pouvait pas ébranler.

Et ce sentiment fut aggravé, tandis que la chef de la meute se tenait devant lui.

Il vit finalement une lueur d'émotion d'elle, un flash de colère dans les yeux.

Ensuite, elle éleva son bras à une vitesse qu'il ne réalisa pas. Il n'y avait pas la moindre façon qu'il puisse être en mesure de dégager de là à temps.

Et elle l'attrapa par la gorge et l'écrasa contre le mur, tout ça avec une seule main. Il pouvait sentir le plâtre craquer contre son dos, tandis qu'il se débattait pour s'enfuir.

"Merde." Haleta Ari, alors qu'il essaya de repousser ses doigts comme prise de sa gorge. Il pouvait déjà sentir les ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau.

Il se sentait assez mal sur ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, en sachant qu'elle portait le visage de la seule personne dont il se souciait le plus au monde.

Mais, dans une tentative vaine de se libérer, il repoussa ses pieds, en essayant d'avoir quelque chose.

Son pied s'écrasa dans son estomac, espérant lui couper le souffle, et avoir peut-être une chance de s'échapper.

À la place, ça se sentit comme s'il venait juste de donner un coup de pied à un mur de briques, et elle ne montrait aucune douleur.

* * *

Solidad rappela son Roucarnage, en remettant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

Maintenant, elle leva les yeux autour d'elle, en essayant de trouver le meilleur chemin pour arriver à ses occupants, en sachant qu'ils devaient être quelque part ici.

Et le manque de visibilité, aggravée par la pluie torrentielle qui semblait avoir l'intention d'embrouiller sa vision autant que possible. Elle se sentait également un peu misérable par la façon dont la chute d'eau suintait à travers ses vêtements, faisant sentir sa peau froide et moite.

Elle n'était pas, elle reflétait, une personne qui aimait la pluie.

Ça n'aida également pas qu'elle ne soit jamais venue ici avant, et erra à l'aveuglette.

En secouant la tête, un peu plus dur que ça sonnait, en raison de la façon dont ses cheveux à nouveau roses, roses après des mois de teinture en noir, étaient presque entièrement couverts contre son crâne, elle commença à marcher à travers les arbres, en cherchant toute trace d'Ari DeVarro et de Cindy Flare.

* * *

Les flammes jaillirent du dos de Typhlosion, et crièrent dans les airs.

Le Metalosse de Steven ne pouvait pas dégager de là à temps, et laissa échapper un autre rugissement de douleur qui semblait électronique, tandis que la moitié de son corps était immédiatement brûlé et noirci par le jaillissement de flammes, une attaque qui avait causé sans doute beaucoup de dégâts.

Un des yeux du Pokémon Pattefer était presque enfermé en raison de la large gamme considérable d'effets émis par les dégâts.

"Et quel... Un incroyable coup de la part de Typhlosion!" Rugit l'annonceur, en criant pour être entendu à travers les acclamations des gens qui regardaient dans le public. La pause au milieu de ses mots semblèrent renforcer leurs significations. "Metalosse semble brûlé. Steven semble sous le choc. Et si le système d'arrosage vient de la chaleur, le public est sur le point d'être trempé."

Steven secoua sa tête, en regardant son Metalosse, qui réussit lentement à se relever et à foudroyer Typhlosion du regard.

Cindy était naturellement troublée.

"Comment a-t-il survécu à ça?!" S'écria-t-elle, étonnée.

Steven sourit.

"Mon Metalosse n'a pas été créé hier." Répondit-il, nonchalamment. "Tu as pourtant gratté la surface."

Effectivement, alors qu'elle regarda le Pokémon de type acier et psy, il semblait pouvoir bouger librement. Presque comme si, comme Steven l'avait dit, les dégâts étaient seulement à la surface.

"Metalosse!" Interpella Steven, en savourant clairement l'instant. "C'est l'heure de ta grande finale. Lance l'attaque Seisme!"

Le Pokémon Pattefer laissa échapper un autre rugissement, pas un de douleur, mais de désir, avant d'agglutiner en avant sur ses quatre énormes jambes.

Ensuite, il tendit ses membres, faisant abaisser lentement son corps vers le sol...

Et avec une effort tout-puissant, Metalosse se propulsa dans les airs.

"Ça alors!" Murmura Cindy, en passant déjà par toutes les façons pour éviter de prendre un tas de dégâts du mouvement.

"Metalosse s'élève!" Hurla le commentateur, alors que le Pokémon de type acier et psy flotta dans les airs pendant un moment. "Est-ce que Typhlosion va bientôt tomber?"

Ensuite, dans un moment qui sembla durer éternellement, Metalosse coupa le courant de ses jambes, et tomba vers le sol.

* * *

Elle entendit quelque chose au loin.

Alors que Solidad leva les yeux, elle vit de lumières au loin. Floues, des lumières un peu faibles à travers la pluie, mais les lumières sont toutes pareils.

"Bingo." Murmura-t-elle, en commença à accélérer le pas tandis qu'elle bougea plus rapidement.

En quelques secondes, elle courra à la vitesse maximale qu'elle pouvait réunir.

* * *

Ari haleta de douleur, tandis qu'il sentit son gosier être lentement écrasé.

"Pitié!" Chuchota-t-il. "Ne fais pas ça."

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de supplier. Il ne pouvait pas riposter. Ses Pokéballs étaient dans la pièce à l'autre côté de lui, il ne pouvait pas se défendre de cette façon.

Et de même que la réplique exacte de sa petite amie le regarda, tout en étouffant sa vie hors de lui, sa vision commençait à s'affaiblir, sa tête commençant à faire mal.

Il savait qu'il était peut-être à quelques secondes, possiblement une minute au max, de perdre connaissance. Et si elle ne se calmait pas, alors il n'allait probablement pas se réveiller par la suite.

Ari ne pouvait pas voir les deux autres versions de Cindy. Elles avaient disparu quelque part, restant à l'abri des regards.

Presque comme si elles attendaient quelque chose.

La noirceur nagea rapidement à travers ses yeux, tandis qu'il essaya de rester éveillé.

Et ensuite, alors qu'il se sentit comme cédé, il vit un flash de rose à l'horizon.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il vit.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit, était le fracas d'un bris d'os. Et la dernière chose qu'il sentit, était de glisser sur le sol.

* * *

Solidad retira son poing, en regardant le clone sur le sol. Du sang coulait du visage de la réplique aux cheveux rouges, où la puissante frappe de Solidad avait rencontré son nez. Elle savait instantanément que ce n'était pas la vrai Cindy, après avoir vu la façon dont elles s'étaient regardés l'une l'autre lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée avant. Rien n'aurait causé la vraie Cindy d'attaquer Ari comme ça.

"Salope." Cracha le clone, en se levant lentement.

Tandis qu'elle regarda Solidad, l'ancienne coordinatrice aux cheveux roses approuva avec appréciation, alors qu'elle réalisa que son coup de poing bien placé n'avait pas seulement cassé le nez, mais peut-être cassé une partie de l'os de la joue du même coup.

"Ouais, je ne suis pas celle qui vient d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un." Répondit Solidad.

Elle s'avança et attrapa le clone de Cindy la gorge, la poussant contre le mur.

"Ce n'est pas marrant lorsque les autres te le font." Dit-elle, sarcastiquement. "Maintenant, qui es-tu?"

Le clone sourit.

"Alors, tu es l'originale." Murmura-t-elle. "L'Apex."

Solidad la foudroya du regard.

"Emploie encore ce nom." Dit-elle, en reculant son poing pour la frapper à nouveau. "Et se sera la dernière chose que tu diras."

Le clone de Cindy ricana.

"Je vois pourquoi tu étais si réussi." Murmura-t-elle.

Solidad la frappa, en sentant l'os craquer, et le sang couler sous son poing.

"Je ne suis pas comme toi." Dit-elle, furieusement. "Tu n'es même pas humaine. Tu n'es qu'un clone d'ADN."

Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose derrière elle.

Solidad lâcha le clone, avant de se retourner pour voir deux clones de plus derrière elle, toutes deux semblant prêts à attaquer.

"Merde." Murmura-t-elle.

Le clone qu'elle avait attaqué ria.

"Alors, on ne fait plus l'arrogante maintenant?" Demanda-t-elle.

Solidad avala, avant de claquer son pied et de toucher le clone dans le visage avec toute sa force du coup.

La réplique aux cheveux rouges hurla, alors que le son de son crâne se fracturant contre le mur était entendu comme un fouet se précipiter à travers le vent, alors qu'il craqua.

"Je crois que je vais m'en sortir." Répondit-elle, nonchalamment.

Solidad regarda les deux clones, les deux semblant furieuses à la disparition de leur camarade cloné.

"Ce n'était pas sensé arrivé." Dit l'une d'elles, dans une voix un peu plus basse.

Tandis qu'elle regarda, Solidad se demandait si celle qu'elle avait neutralisé était le chef, l'Alpha du trio. Le cerveau et le fonctionnement principal. Si c'était le cas, alors seraient-elles plus faciles ou difficiles à battre dans un combat régulier.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, alors qu'elles foncèrent toutes les deux.

* * *

Une seconde, le mur extérieur de l'appartement d'Ari et Cindy était normal et intact.

L'instant suivant, Solidad vint s'écraser à travers, poussée à travers par la force des deux clones de Cindy, qui passèrent par là après elle et essayèrent de la clouer au sol.

Elle haleta de douleur, en se sentant ravie que sa colonne vertébrale n'ai pas été cassée par le coup. Si elle n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, alors elle serait probablement morte.

Comme ça l'était, elle sentit simplement comme quelques bleus monter sur son dos.

En luttant contre les deux clones qui essayèrent de la coincer, elle réalisa qu'elle était plus forte qu'elles, et réussit à les repousser, les renvoyant dans le mur endommagé.

Elle se releva rapidement d'un bond, et les regarda. Elles l'avaient prise par surprise la première fois avec la façon dont elles avaient travaillé ensemble pour la jeter à travers le mur.

"Ok, les filles." Dit Solidad, la pluie commençant à la revivifier. Même alors qu'elle se tenait là, les bleus sur son dos commencèrent à s'amortir. Elle pouvait les sentir disparaître. "Laquelle de vous en veut en premier?"

Elle regarda tandis que l'une d'elles s'élança vers elle, prête à attaquer.

Solidad évita soigneusement le coup approchant et porta son pied autour, le tournant dans la colonne vertébrale du clone.

Sa force était largement supérieure à la défense des clones, et elle sentit les os craquer sous la semelle en caoutchouc de ses souliers.

Le clone laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, sans doute un son familier pour elle, alors qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Plus rapidement qu'elle savait même qu'elle pouvait y aller, Solidad se retourna et cloua le clone au sol. Contrairement à la situation inverse, il n'y avait aucune chance que le clone s'échappe à son emprise.

Avec un mouvement rapide, elle cassa le cou du clone, en sentant un léger pincement de culpabilité au plus profond de sa conscience. Bien qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines, elles étaient tout de même des créatures sensibles. Et qui était-elle pour dire qu'elle faisait la bonne chose de mettre fin à leur existence.

Pourtant, si elles étaient violentes, elle n'avait pas le choix. De plus, plus d'une Cindy Flare errant sur la terre n'était pas normal.

En levant les yeux, elle vit que le troisième clone avait décidé de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait aller vérifier qu'Ari soit encore vivant. Mais, une partie d'elle savait que si le clone s'échappait, alors ils pourraient ressayer.

Contre son meilleur jugement, elle commença à courir après elle.

* * *

Chaque quelques minutes, elle avait saisit un aperçu du clone en avant. Elle pensait qu'elle l'avait perdu plusieurs fois, mais juste aussitôt qu'elle était sur le point d'arrêter et de regarder autour, le clone pourrait réapparaître.

Pour une raison quelconque, ça énerva complètement Solidad. Ça sentait presque comme si elle était conduit quelque part.

Comme un Wattouat à l'abattoir.

Ensuite, elle fit irruption dans une clairière.

Et se réalisa qu'elle était au bord d'une falaise.

Solidad regarda autour d'elle, en voyant que le clone ne pouvait être vu nul part.

"Merde." Murmura-t-elle. "J'ai perdu la salope."

Ensuite, quelque chose s'écrasa sur elle.

Elle réussit à se retourner, et voir que le clone la poussa en arrière.

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle savait, alors qu'elles allèrent s'écraser toutes les deux hors de la falaise.

_"Merde!"_

Pendant un moment, elles étaient toutes les deux dans les airs, tombant pour ce qui semblait être des heures.

Ensuite, elles s'écrasèrent sur la surface des vagues soulevées, en se dirigeant rapidement sous les profondeurs sombres.

* * *

L'eau était tout autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir clairement.

Mais, Solidad pouvait voir le clone approchant, les cheveux rouges vifs dans l'eau alors qu'elle s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse rapide.

Et un moment d'horreur passa dur elle, tandis qu'elle réalisa que l'adversaire pouvait se déplacer beaucoup mieux dans l'eau que ce qu'elle pouvait.

Une vague d'horreur qui fut augmentée alors qu'un poing s'écrasa dans son visage, la renvoyant dans l'eau à un rythme étonnant.

Si le clone n'avait pas une telle couleur vive de cheveux, une façon de garder une piste d'elle, Solidad aurait abandonné dans ce cas. Pour toutes ses capacités, être en mesure de retenir son souffle sous l'eau pendant longtemps ne faisait pas parti d'eux.

Et ses poumons commencèrent à brûler, du manque d'oxygène.

Heureusement, ses capacités générales étaient toujours suffisantes pour l'aider à surmonter le désavantage mineur d'être moins maniable dans la boisson.

En envoyant son poing en avant, elle réussit à repousser le clone assez loin pour gagner un peu de temps.

En bottant ses jambes, elle se releva dans l'eau, en rompant finalement la surface dans les vagues rapides.

Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, en remplissant ses poumons d'air, avant de redescendre sous l'eau pour chercher le clone, sachant qu'elle était toujours là.

Pendant un moment, elle ne trouva rien.

Ensuite, le clone sortit de nul part et s'écrasa sur son côté, éliminant presque toute l'oxygène de ses poumons.

Elle laissa échapper un silencieux halètement d'angoisse, se retournant, en essayant de lancer un coup de pied. Mais, la résistance de l'eau le rendit moins efficace. L'attaque gifla juste un peu dans la poitrine du clone, qui attrapa sa jambe.

Solidad sentit une énorme douleur émerger à travers sa jambe, et vit le sourire du clone, même à travers l'eau.

En brossant à travers la douleur, elle plongea en avant et écrasa son crâne sur le visage du clone, sentant les os se casser et vit du sang sortir de l'eau.

En espérant et en priant pour que le sang dans l'eau n'attirerait pas des Sharpedos, Solidad tendit la main, ignorant toujours la douleur dans sa jambe endommagée, et attrapa le clone par la gorge, la tordant sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit orientée vers le fond de la mer.

Ensuite, avec un tout-puissant coup de pied de ses jambes, elle commença à forcer le clone à travers l'eau, lentement en premier, avant d'accumuler de la vitesse.

En faisant un léger ajustement à sa cible, elle commença à cibler le clone vers la base de la falaise.

Trente secondes passèrent, trente secondes de tenir le clone luttant, trente secondes de poumons brûlants, trente secondes d'accélération dans l'eau.

Ensuite, elle sentit l'écrasement alors qu'elle envoya le clone s'écraser sur la base de la falaise. Plus de sang émergea, alors que le clone devint mou dans ses bras.

En pensant qu'elle était morte, Solidad la lâcha et se dirigea vers la surface. Elle commença à se sentir incroyablement faible du manque d'oxygène.

Ensuite, elle sentit une main atteindre des profondeurs de l'océan, et se serrer fermement comme des doigts autour de sa jambe.

* * *

Solidad baissa instantanément les yeux, en voyant le visage ruiné et la tête du clone attraper sa jambe, un regard intense de concentration sur son visage.

Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se faisait tirer en-dessous. De plus en plus à chaque seconde.

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer à moitié, tandis que ses poumons se remplirent très lentement d'eau. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir le coup.

Elle calcula mentalement qu'elle avait été tirée cinquante pieds en-dessous par le clone. C'est drôle comment à un moment près de la mort, elle pouvait comprendre la distance.

Encore vingt-cinq pieds. Elle n'était pas loin de perdre connaissance.

Elle avait été lourdement affaiblie par la privation d'oxygène, et n'avait pas pensé à répliquer.

Mais, avec son dernier souffle, elle frappa avec son pied...

Et sentit la prise autour de sa cheville glisser.

Avec un regard effréné vers le bas, elle réalisa que le clone était mort depuis au moins les vingt dernières secondes. Mais, il semblait qu'elle était déterminée à tuer Solidad avec le dernier souffle, qu'elle avait pris.

Et alors qu'elle commença à essayer de flotter vers le haut à travers l'eau, ses mouvements devenaient de moins en moins efficaces par le moment.

Elle commença à penser à toutes les personnes dans sa vie, les gens qu'elle avait apprécié et aimé. Les gens qu'elle avait détesté. Les personnes avec qui elle n'avait pas de sentiments forts d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ensuite, alors qu'elle leva les yeux à travers l'eau sombre, encore plus sombre par sa vision faible, elle réalisa une chose.

_"Le clone... Elle a réussit. Elle m'a tué."_

Elle était déjà inconsciente, ses poumons remplis d'eau tandis qu'elle était laissée à la merci de l'océan...

* * *

**Cindy va-t-elle réussir à gagner contre Steven?**

**Qu'attend Ari désormais?**

**Est-ce vraiment la fin pour Solidad?**

**Je serai occupé pour toute la semaine, alors la prochaine mise à jour de la traduction ne sera pas avant un bon moment.**


	74. Noyade Dans Un Chagrin

Chapitre 74. Noyade Dans Un Chagrin.

* * *

_Résumé. Cindy et Steven concluaient leur match, opposant Typhlosion et Metalosse l'un contre l'autre, dans un match qui était long et épuisant. Et pas départagé. Entre-temps, dans le même temps, Ari a été attaqué par trois clones de Cindy tout en regardant le match, et a été assomé. Cependant, Solidad est entrée et a réussi à empêcher de se faire tuer. Elle a éliminé deux des clones, avant d'être piégée par le dernier. Elle a été retirée d'une falaise, où dans l'eau, elle a réussi à tuer le troisième, mais apparemment, au prix de sa propre vie..._

* * *

"Typhlosion, saute!" Hurla Cindy, en essayant désespérément de revenir dans le match.

Son Pokémon de type feu poussa ses courtes jambes trapues dans les airs, alors que Metalosse vint s'écraser dans l'autre dans l'autre direction, faisant trembler le sol avec une intensité féroce.

Et Typhlosion navigua par-dessus, esquivant complètement le coup.

Le sourire de Cindy devint plus grand, tandis que son Pokémon resta toujours dans les airs.

"Sers-toi de l'élan pour une attaque Roue De Feu!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Alors que son Typhlosion se roula dans une boule de flammes et s'écrasa dans les airs, Steven grogna, alors qu'il vint s'écraser sur Metalosse, entraînant un rugissement de douleur du Pokémon Pattefer.

"Victoire!" Cria Cindy, tandis que la foule était en délire.

Ensuite, avec un petit grognement de douleur abattu, le Pokémon de type acier et psy commença à grogner. D'abord une fois. Ensuite deux fois. Ensuite, il s'effondra sur le sol avec un écrasement qui fit secouer le stade.

"Jeu set et match!" Cria l'annonceur, alors que la foule était silencieuse, pour donner du temps à l'arbitre de faire l'interpellation.

Il attendit cinq secondes.

Il éleva ensuite les drapeaux.

"Metalosse a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Typhlosion est déclaré vainqueur."

La foule se leva et commença à applaudir.

"Et la victoire va à Cindy Flare de Cramois'île!"

"Quel match incroyable!" Dit l'annonceur, en secouant sa tête dans la position observatrice. "Nous avons vu des types feu lutter contre des types acier, un type qui ne devrait être d'aucune difficulté à battre. Mais, Steven a prouvé qu'il est vraiment le maître de son type, en s'en sortant très bien contre les flammes. Cependant, ça n'a pas pu durer. Elles l'ont surmonté, réduits en cendres et maintenant, Cindy va affronter Isaac d'ici une semaine ou deux."

* * *

"Bravo." Remarqua Arjun, tandis qu'il regarda Cindy, en applaudissant légèrement. "Tu as battu Steven."

"Vous aussi pourtant." Lui rappela Cindy, en fermant son téléphone portable.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Je n'arrive pas à joindre Ari." Dit-elle.

Arjun haussa les épaules.

"Il doit dormir." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu as dit qu'il était malade."

"Ouais." Répondit Cindy. "J'imagine qu'il doit dormir. Mais, il a dit qu'il regarderait en n'importe quel circonstance."

"Peut-être que tu y penses trop." Dit doucement Arjun. "Je suis certain qu'Ari va bien."

Il sourit.

"Puisque je suis sans doute la seule personne que tu connais dans le coin, tu veux aller manger quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre.

"Wow, il est presque une heure trente." Continua Arjun. "Tu crois qu'il sera ouvert de toute façon?"

Cindy sourit.

"Je vais essayer Ari encore une fois." Répondit-elle. "Et je suis sûre que nous allons trouver un endroit où aller."

Elle composa le numéro, et écouta le son de la sonnerie.

* * *

Il entendit la sonnerie en arrière-plan. En poussant l'ambiguïté à travers son esprit. En essayant de le réveiller de son sommeil paisible.

Ensuite, plusieurs images brillèrent dans sa tête, une de Cindy, une d'Arjun. Une d'un éclair rose.

Et Cindy qui l'étrangle ensuite.

En reculant instantanément, tandis les souvenirs passèrent sur lui, Ari sauta, une sensation douloureuse dans sa gorge et le son du téléphone résonnant dans son oreille.

Il toussa rapidement, crachant du sang sur le tapis, avant de se diriger vers le téléphone pour voir le numéro.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de baisser la main vers lui, le téléphone devint silencieux.

Ari secoua la tête, tandis qu'il se pencha vers lui, dans l'espoir de rappeler Cindy.

Ensuite, alors qu'il regarda autour de lui, il vit le trou dans la voie.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?" Demanda-t-il, en levant le bras et en frottant sa tempe.

En regardant à nouveau autour de lui, il vit une des Cindys, sans doute celle qui l'avait attaqué, posée sur le plancher et morte, environ lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

"Ça devient officiellement bizarre." Dit Ari, tandis qu'il recula et s'approcha du trou dans le mur.

En regardant à l'extérieur, il vit une autre des Cindys, également posée et morte avec sa tête dans un angle maladroit.

"Toujours bizarre." Dit-il.

Il se demandait simplement quoi faire, s'il devrait informer Léo des étranges développements qui se produisaient sur son île. Ça le déroutait vraiment.

_"Maître Ari!"_

Il entendit la voix télépathique d'un de ses Pokémons, un Pokémon à qui il s'était attaché durant une longue période de temps.

Son Gallame.

"Où es-tu, mon ami!" Hurla Ari.

Le Pokémon Lame sortit devant lui, ayant sauté de quelque part.

_"Maître Ari."_ Répéta Gallame. _"Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir sous les quais."_

Ari s'arrêta.

L'étrangeté générale de cette nuit, signifiait qu'il y croyait instantanément sans question. Lors des autres nuits, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas. Mais, ce soir, c'était différent.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Ouvre le chemin."

Il tendit rapidement la main pour quelques souliers, et un imperméable. La météo semblait vraiment comme si les cieux s'ouvrèrent, et il se sentait toujours un peu malade de l'intoxication alimentaire qu'il avait subi plus tôt dans la semaine.

En les enfilant, il sortit, et suivit le Pokémon de type psy et combat pour peu importe ce qu'il devait voir.

* * *

Finalement, la pluie d'averse réveilla rapidement les sentiments de somnolence qu'il sentait toujours passer sur et dans sa tête.

_"C'est juste par ici."_ Interpella Gallame, la voix télépathique étant plus facile à entendre à travers les tempêtes que le cri qu'un autre humain aurait été forcé de faire.

"Qui y a-t-il, mon ami?" Demanda Ari, en lutant pour se faire entendre à travers les mêmes conditions.

Il suivit le Pokémon Lame, avant de jaillir dans une petite clairière qui donnait sur le quai, où Maren emmenait les dresseurs vers l'île, prêts à le défier.

Et il était sous le choc par la vue de ce qu'il vit en dessous par la petite jetée en bois.

Son Milobellus sortait sa tête de l'eau, clairement agacée d'être retenue autour des fortes vagues, des vagues qui semblèrent déterminées à le renverser de sa foulée.

Et, à moitié tenue de la bouche du serpent comme Pokémon, était une femme aux cheveux roses qui semblait très familière. Elle semblait comme si elle avait nagé dans les vagues rugissantes pour qui sait combien de temps.

Et sa peau semblait bleue à des endroits. Et elle ne bougeait pas.

Ensuite, alors qu'il la regardait, Ari se souvint instantanément qui elle était.

Il l'avait vu lors des événements étranges il y a environ un mois. Elle avait essayé d'aider Cindy, lorsque sa petite amie avait reçu plusieurs capacités étranges par une organisation diabolique. Sans doute pour l'utiliser comme arme.

"Solidad." Dit Ari, en fonçant vers le pont. "Milobellus, emmène-la sur la terre ferme immédiatement."

Le Pokémon de type eau approuva, en essayant de traîner la femme sur la jetée. Gallame vint aider, la traînant sur la terre ferme.

Ari grogna, alors qu'il arriva à côté d'elle.

"Ah, bon sang." Murmura-t-il, en pensant qu'elle s'était soit noyée ou qu'elle souffrait d'hypothermie, entraînée par l'eau froide glaciale.

Ou les deux.

"Gallame." Hurla Ari. "Cours chercher mon téléphone portable de la pièce."

Le Pokémon Lame s'inclina, avant de se retourner pour courir.

Ari secoua sa tête, avant d'essayer de se souvenir du RCR.

* * *

_"Hôpital de Vermeilla, comment puis-je vous aidez?"_

"Bonjour." Dit Ari, à bout de souffle. "Écoutez, je suis sur l'Île de l'Évolution."

Il regarda son Gallame.

"Va chercher Carchacrok." Ordonna-t-il, avant de revenir à l'appel.

"Écoutez, je suis sur l'Île de l'Évolution. J'ai une femme ici, qui vient d'être sortie de l'eau. Elle souffre d'une grave hypothermie, et j'ai appliqué le RCR depuis les cinq dernières minutes. J'ai eu un pouls faible."

_"D'accord, eh bien, malheureusement nos services d'ambulances ne couvrent pas l'Île de l'Évolution."_

Ari sentit une présence agacée courir vers lui.

"Je vais l'amener à vous sur mon Carchacrok." Dit-il. "Écoutez, ayez simplement un lit de préparé et quelques médicaments. Peu importe ce qu'il faut."

_"Entendu."_ Répéta la réceptionniste à l'autre bout de la ligne. _"Nous allons faire ça. Dépêchez-vous."_

"Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter pour un café." Dit sèchement Ari, alors qu'il raccrocha.

* * *

Tandis qu'il se retourna, son Carchacrok et son Gallame émergèrent de la forêt.

"Arceus merci." Murmura-t-il, avant d'élever sa voix.

"Carchacrok." Dit-il. "J'ai besoin que tu l'emmènes à Vermeilla. Trouve l'hôpital."

Le Pokémon Supersonic approuva, avant de laisser échapper un léger grognement.

_"Maître Ari."_ Dit Gallame. _"Je pourrais vous offrir une solution."_

Ari leva les yeux, juste au moment où Carchacrok s'approcha pour prendre le corps de Solidad.

"Je suis toute ouïe." Répondit sèchement Ari.

_"Le sarcasme n'est vraiment pas bien choisi."_ Lui rappela Gallame. _"Mais, je dirais que ça lui donnerait une bien meilleure chance de survie en la téléportant à travers les océans."_

Ari regarda son Pokémon.

"Tu es certain que tu peux faire ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Son Gallame approuva.

Ari soupira.

"L'es-tu à cent pour cent?" Continua-t-il.

Gallame hésita légèrement.

_"Les chiffres ne sont pas aussi importants à mes yeux."_ Dit-il. _"Pas autant que le fait que je crois pouvoir, sans la moindre trace de doute, faire ça."_

Ari n'était toujours pas convaincu.

"Si tu échoues..." Dit-il.

_"Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser l'échec être une option."_ Répondit Gallame. _"Suivez Carchacrok, et je vous verrez là-bas."_

Ari approuva, avant de saluer son Pokémon.

"Bonne chance." Répondit-il.

Gallame tendit une main, et prit Solidad dans ses bras à lames, rétractant les lames ainsi pour ne pas la blesser accidentellement.

_"Au revoir, Maître."_ Dit-il, avant de disparaître.

Ari soupira, en espérant que peu importe ce qui arriverait ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

"Très bien, Carchacrok." Interpella-t-il. "Je vais aller me changer. M'habiller. Je veux partir au plus vite."

* * *

Léo bailla, tandis qu'il entendit le téléphone sonner.

"Je jurerais avoir plus d'appels maintenant, que j'en avais auparavant." Dit-il, en décrochant. "Allo."

"Léo!" Hurla la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Ari?" Demanda-t-il. "Est-ce...?"

"Écoute-moi." Dit Ari, en criant à travers les sons des pluies et vents hurlants. "Je viens de sortir Solidad de l'océan. Elle est actuellement en route vers l'Hôpital de Vermeilla. Elle pourrait même y être en ce moment. Elle est en très mauvaise posture!"

Léo grogna.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il. "Bien, je vais mettre les autres au courant."

"Je suis en route vers là-bas en ce moment." Continua Ari. "J'imagine que tu as besoin..."

"Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas comment faire mon travail." Dit Léo, un peu agacé. "Désolé vieux, je suis juste fatigué."

"D'accord, tu es pardonné." Répondit sèchement Ari.

Il raccrocha, avant de grimper sur le dos de Carchacrok.

"Bien, Carchacrok." Dit-il, en tapotant le Pokémon Supersonic sur son cou écailleux. "Allons-y."

Avec une poussée de ses ailes, Carchacrok fonça comme une balle dans les airs et commença à voler en direction de Vermeilla.

* * *

C'était brutalement une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital et trouva son Gallame dehors, les bras croisés.

_"Maître."_ Répondit le Pokémon Lame, en s'inclinant à son apparition.

"Tu l'as amené ici à temps?" Demanda instamment Ari.

Gallame approuva.

_"Bien entendu."_

Ari tendit une main et tapa son Gallame sur le bras.

"Excellent travail, mon ami." Dit-il, en élevant une Pokéball. "Bon, retour."

Il rappela son Pokémon, avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

Ari se dirigea vers plusieurs étages à pied, à travers quelques couloirs et dans une autre salle d'attente, avant qu'il finisse par la trouver.

"Ça alors." Murmura-t-il, en voyant toute la machinerie qui l'entourait. Un docteur était debout à prendre quelques brèves notes.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Ari.

Le Docteur soupira.

"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "Elle souffrait d'hypothermie. Nager dans cette eau froide n'était pas ce qui il y a de meilleur pour sa santé. Elle a une cheville fracturée. Et elle s'est presque noyée."

Il regarda autour de lui.

"C'est toi qui l'as trouvé?"

Ari approuva.

"En effet, oui." Répondit-il.

"Eh bien, tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie." Continua le Docteur. "Sa respiration est assez faible. Et j'aurais eu à risquer une hypothèse qu'elle était morte pendant un court instant."

Il s'arrêta.

"Bien que, il y a quelques irrégularités possibles."

Ari éleva un sourcil.

"Je n'en saurais rien à ce propos."

"Moi, peut-être."

Le docteur et Ari se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir la source de la nouvelle voie étrange.

Et Olly était debout à la porte, en s'appuyant contre le cadre en bois.

Il regarda Ari.

"Pas moyen de se rencontrer dans des bonnes circonstances, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il.

Ari soupira.

"On dirait que non." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Alors, tu l'as sauvé?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'ils quittèrent la pièce, tous les deux.

Ari approuva.

"Ouais, vieux." Répondit-il. "Mon Milobellus l'a retrouvé dans l'océan."

Olly soupira.

"Bon, je te dois une fière chandelle." Murmura-t-il.

"Non, ça va." Continua Ari. "J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'elle faisait là..."

Il se replia.

"Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi il y a deux clones exacts de ma petite amie qui pourrissent dans la zone autour de ma maison, morts tous les deux?" Demanda-t-il.

Olly soupira, et mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

"Je ne pourrais pas te le dire." Répondit-il. "Bien que, je crois que quelqu'un le saurai."

Il soupira encore.

"Dommage que cette personne est en quelque sorte méchante." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant Solidad à travers la fenêtre.

"Écoute-moi." Dit Ari. "Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit le docteur. Elle guérit. Elle se rétablit. Elle va s'en sortir."

"J'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment." Songea Olly. "Du genre que je ne peux pas me débarrasser."

* * *

Le docteur regarda, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le couloir.

"Dommage que nous devons en arriver là." Murmura-t-il, en atteignant sa poche pour une seringue. "Dommage que nous avons eu à sacrifier trois de nos clones pour ça, même si c'était un risque superflu. Mais, je suis certain que tu seras un remplacement adéquat, Apex."

Le projet Apex avait été construit pour être presque invincible au combat. Voilà pourquoi la prédiction qu'elle détruise facilement les clones Zénith avait été exacte. Heureusement, ils étaient superflus, tant qu'ils accomplirent leur objectif. Et il paraissait évident de la femme couchée devant lui, qu'ils l'avaient fait.

Le projet Apex avait été invincible dans la plupart des façons. Sauf le fait qu'elle avait encore besoin d'oxygène pour fonctionner. La noyer et elle est morte.

Eh bien, pas morte en soi, mais elle est passée dans un état proche de la mort, où elle était incapable de se défendre de peu importe ce que le monde extérieur a fait.

Et c'est ce que le Dr Richard Abrahams, créateur des projets Zénith et Apex, avait essayé d'accomplir.

Ils avaient nourri la fausse information à propos qu'ils attaquent l'Île de l'Évolution à Apex. Pour ensuite envoyé un trio de clones Zénith là-bas, chacun avec leurs propres instructions pour s'assurer qu'Apex finisse devant eux.

Et, tandis qu'il enfonça la seringue dans son cou, en entrant les contenus dans son système, le Dr Abrahams laissa échapper un sourire.

"Mission accomplie. Dit-il, en jetant la seringue vide dans une poubelle et en se retournant pour partir.

* * *

Ari était parti essayer d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un, laissant Olly seul à la cafétéria avec un café au goût vraiment ignoble.

En secouant sa tête, il commençait à se demander s'il était complètement maudit. Solidad était posée sur un lit d'hôpital. Et, alors qu'il avala une partie de la boisson amère, il pensait à la façon dont Cynthia était également morte à cause de lui. Et, il y avait eu un autre incident quelques mois plus tôt, ayant pris place dans ce même hôpital.

"Tiens." Dit la voix familière derrière lui. "On a fait un long chemin depuis la dernière fois que nous avons mis les pieds ici, M. le Champion."

Il se retourna, un petit sourire sur son visage pour voir la fille de seize ans se tenir à côté de lui. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais, quelqu'un avec qui il avait développé entièrement un lien d'amitié.

"Salut, Faith." Répondit Olly. "Viens-tu juste de lire dans mes pensées?"

Elle semblait un peu perdue.

"Je pensais simplement à quand tu avais été empoisonnée." Dit-il. "Et on t'a retiré ton annexe, et... Eh bien, je ne te fais pas un dessin."

Elle réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Eh bien, j'étais là." Répondit Faith.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'elle s'approcha vers lui et lui fit un petit câlin.

Elle le regarda.

"Léo m'a passé un coup de fil." Répondit-elle. "Il m'a dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de voir un visage familier. Il me l'a dit à propos de Solidad."

"Ouais, elle s'en sort assez bien." Répondit Olly. "La guérison est plutôt bonne."

"J'ai su qu'elle s'est presque noyée." Dit Faith. "De ce que Léo a dit..."

"Qui sait ce que Léo sait de toute façon." Répondit Olly. "D'aussi loin que je puisse le dire, elle..."

Il regarda autour de lui, en voyant Ari revenir dans la pièce.

"Tout va bien." Termina-t-il. "Tu te souviens d'Ari, hein?"

Faith tendit une main au Maître du Manoir, qu'il secoua.

"Faith, c'est ça?" Demanda Ari.

"Ouais." Répondit-elle. "Je t'ai rencontré des tas de fois."

"Où est Élias de ces jours?" Demanda Olly, avec intérêt.

"En fait, c'est pour ça que je suis à Vermeilla." Répondit Faith. "Il est venu défier la championne d'arène, Marilou. Il était sur le point de gagner, lorsque j'ai reçu l'appel. Je me suis éclipsée et je lui ai dit que je le retrouverai ici."

"Je parie qu'il a aimé ça." Murmura Ari.

* * *

"Alors, ouais." Dit Élias, tandis qu'ils s'assirent tous les quatre autour d'une table, en élevant le badge. "Le Badge Lune."

"Félicitations." Répondit Ari, alors qu'il regarda le badge. "Je me souviens l'avoir gagné, il y a quelques mois. Ça s'est terminé par un match de Noctunoirs."

"Oh, tu as un Noctunoir?" Demanda Élias.

"Ouais." Répondit Ari. "Je l'ai eu de Mortimer à Rosalia, il y a longtemps."

"N'est-ce pas un moment magnifique." Dit Faith, en semblant plus comme la Faith ordinaire. "Comparer des emblèmes et des badges."

Ari sourit, tandis qu'il atteignit sa poche et sortit l'Emblème Ardent, avant de l'élever à la lumière.

"Mais, je parie qu'aucun de vous n'a ça." Remarqua-t-il. "Eh fait, je parierai ma maison là-dessus."

* * *

Solidad haleta, alors qu'elle s'assit, en se sentant soudainement vraiment à bout de souffle.

"Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit de t'asseoir."

Elle s'effondra à nouveau sur le lit, incapable de bouger.

Elle le vit, en bougeant ses yeux.

Dr. Abrahams. Le cerveau malade qui avait conféré des pouvoirs sur elle. L'homme qui était déterminé de la transformer en arme.

"Ça faisait longtemps, Apex." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu as l'air en forme. Eh bien, tu as l'air comme si tu étais allée prendre un bon long bain."

Elle voulait se lever et arracher sa tête. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

"Je vois que tu es consciente de ton état." Remarqua Dr. Abrahams. "Tu es si puissante, et pourtant si impuissante en ce moment."

Il sourit.

"Assise."

Presque involontairement, elle s'assit et le regarda.

"Une puce spéciale de conditionnement." Expliqua-t-il, pour répondre à la question. "Les techniciens de laboratoire connaissent vraiment leurs affaires. La chose se verrouille à l'intérieur sur le sérum dans ton système et le manipule à l'ordre d'une personne autorisée, liée par satellite à l'ordinateur central du QG Coppinger. Semblable à ce que nous avons utilisé contre le Zénith original. Seulement, dans ton cas, il est plusieurs fois plus fort. Juste pour compléter tes étonnantes capacités."

Il continua à sourire.

"Tu es libre de parler ce que tu as à l'esprit." Remarqua-t-il. "J'ai toujours eu la conviction que tu étais le modèle parfait de mon travail. Pourtant, j'ai du parfaire les choses dans un simple sérum pour Zénith, ainsi les capacités étaient plus faibles dans le projet Zénith."

"Espèce de salaud!" Cria Solidad, capable de parler à l'instant. "Laisse-moi partir immédiat..."

Il éleva une main, et elle était à nouveau silencieuse.

"Évidemment, c'est un privilège. Pas un droit."

Elle essaya de se libérer de son conditionnement mental, pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas.

"Débats-toi autant que tu veux." Ria Dr. Abrahams. "Pourtant, tu vas bouger très bientôt."

Il s'approcha et abaissa sa tête à côté de son visage.

"C'est l'heure de se lever." Chuchota-t-il. "Et également l'heure de tuer."

Alors qu'il lui dit ce qu'elle devait faire, presque tout d'elle recula dans l'horreur.

Mais, elle était incapable de résister.

"Vas-y." Siffla-t-il.

Sans le regarder, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce.

"Et je suis certain que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber." Dit-il, nonchalamment.

* * *

"Peut-être que je devrais aller la voir." Dit Olly, en se levant à moitié.

Faith leva les yeux, en élevant un sourcil.

"Je suis certaine qu'elle va bien." Remarqua-t-elle.

Olly commença à marcher vers la sortie de la cafétéria, en se dirigeant dans le couloir.

Ensuite il s'arrêta, en voyant quelque chose.

Solidad marcha vers lui, une expression vide sur son visage.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, incertain de ce qui allait se passer.

Ensuite, tandis qu'elle l'atteignit, sans effort, elle le souleva par la gorge, avec juste une seule main, et le jeta en arrière dans les airs.

Il navigua à travers la fenêtre, brisant instantanément le verre, et le ramenant dans la cafétéria, où il roula sur le sol et finit là où il avait commencé, quelques instants plus tôt.

Faith, Ari et Élias baissèrent les yeux vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, appuyer sur un bouton redémarrer?" Demanda Faith.

"Était-ce une plaisanterie?" Se demanda Élias. "Je n'entends pas ça souvent."

Ari regarda la femme aux cheveux roses qui entra.

"Qui avait le mauvais pressentiment?" Demanda-t-il. "Parce que..."

Solidad s'approcha au pas de course, avant d'attraper Ari par les cheveux et d'écraser son visage sur la table.

Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol, en rebondissant.

"Mew." Dit Faith, alors que Solidad se tourna vers elle.

Elle éleva lentement une main, prête à étrangler la vie de Faith...

Seulement pour qu'Élias saute et la frappe avec une chaise métallique.

La pièce de mobilier rebondit de son dos et se plia en une forme anormale.

"Ça n'a pas bien marché." Murmura Élias, tandis qu'il laissa tomber le meuble mutilé et recula.

Il y avait un grognement de douleur, alors qu'Olly se redressa.

"Courrez!" Dit-il, en se relevant d'un bond et en prenant Ari.

Élias tendit une main pour attraper celle de Faith, et la tirer hors de la zone de danger.

Olly en fit de même avec Ari, qui récupéra rapidement, le tirant vers la sortie.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent tous les quatre leur chemin à travers les couloirs, en essayant de s'échapper.

"Nous sommes fichus." Murmura Élias. "Elle était monstrueusement forte."

Olly regarda Faith. Il n'avait pas été conscient qu'Élias était inconscient de ce que Solidad pourrait faire.

"Les stéroïdes." Suggéra-t-il.

"Il faut ficher le camp d'ici." Dit Ari, tandis qu'il leva les yeux, un énorme bleu sur le côté de son visage.

"Sans blagues." Murmura Faith.

"Je me demande ce qui a introduit ça." Dit Olly.

Faith haussa les épaules.

"Je suis juste pour le mieux pour partir aussi loin que possible." Murmura-t-elle.

Olly s'arrêta.

"Je ne vais nul part." Répondit-il. "Je l'aime, et je suis certain à 100% de ne pas sortir d'ici."

Ari regarda en avant.

"On ne pourrait pas de toute façon." Dit-il, alors que les volets sur les portes s'écrasèrent sur le sol, les enfermant.

Faith et Élias semblèrent sous le choc.

"Nous sommes piégés." Dit Élias.

* * *

**Cindy a réussi à battre Steven. Comment s'en sortira-t-elle contre Isaac?**

**Apex est de retour, et pas pour le mieux. Je sens que ça va barder.**

**Désolé d'avoir laissé la traduction morte depuis quelques temps, mais cette fois je suis de retour, et pour de bon.**


	75. Déclencheurs

Chapitre 75. Déclencheurs.

* * *

_Résumé. Cindy a battu Steven dans son défi d'Élite Quatre. Pendant ce temps, Ari s'est réveillé à une sonnerie de téléphone et une scène de meurtre dans sa maison. Ensuite, son Gallame lui a dit quelque chose sur les quais. Il est allé là-bas et a trouvé Solidad à moitié morte, étant sortie par Milobellus. Son Gallame l'a emmenée à l'Hôpital de Vermeilla, où Ari a rencontré Olly, Faith et Élias. Ensuite, l'un des docteurs a fait quelque chose à la Solidad inconsciente, la ramenant sous le contrôle Coppinger. Elle est venue à la cafétéria et a attaqué Olly, Faith et Ari, avant qu'Élias l'ai frappé avec une chaise. Ça n'a rien donné, sauf leur permettre de s'échapper, avant que les volets se ferment, les piégeant dans une partie de l'hôpital._

* * *

"Elle a du avoir accès aux contrôles des portes." Dit Faith, alors qu'Ari et Olly essayèrent de soulever le rideau de fer. En vain.

"Et il est très lourd." Grogna Ari, en frottant ses muscles.

"Eh bien." Remarqua Olly. "On dirait que nous avons besoin de découvrir comment l'arrêter."

"Ça devrait être facile." Murmura sarcastiquement Faith. "Compte tenu qu'elle frappe comme un boulet de démolition, qu'elle bouge comme un coureur olympique et peut sans doute nous tuer sept fois dans le temps qu'il faut pour que nous fassions appel à sa meilleure nature."

"Ce n'était pas mon plan." Dit Olly.

Il regarda Ari.

"Tu te souviens lorsque Cindy a été affligée dans une condition semblable." Dit-il. "Il y a environ un mois?"

Ari approuva.

"Elle a été libérée de ce contrôle par Electhor." Dit-il. "Il a réussi à griller les torsions de peu importe ce qu'ils lui ont fait."

"Eh bien, elle affiche les mêmes conditions." Remarqua Olly.

"Et alors?" Demanda Ari. "Nous recréons une énorme explosion d'électricité et ça devrait la libérer."

"Je ne sais pas." Murmura Olly. "Solidad est plus forte que l'est Cindy. Et l'ordinateur est certainement programmé pour la garder sous contrôle. Ça pourrait prendre plus que ce que nous imaginons pour faire sauter cette chose."

"L'un de nous à des Pokémons électriques?" Demanda Ari, en regardant autour de lui. "Parce que, j'ai mon Elekable avec moi."

Olly secoua sa tête. Tout comme Faith et Élias.

"Alors, nous devons aller ailleurs pour faire ça." Dit Faith. "Écoutez, je n'étais pas au courant de cette petite mission, mais on dirait que vous savez tous les deux comment nous sortir d'ici."

"Tu dis ça comme si tu manquais de pratique, Faith." Remarqua Olly. "Ça le dit, lorsque tu n'as pas été en mission depuis un bail."

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment." Continua-t-elle. "Pas le moment de m'engueuler à propos de la façon dont je n'ai pas..."

"Oh merde!" Dit Élias. "Euh... Les amis. On pourra se disputer plus tard."

Tout le monde regardèrent autour, pour voir Solidad s'avancer vers eux.

"Comment allons-nous nous sortir de ce mauvais pas?" Demanda Ari, en regardant Olly.

Il haussa les épaules, en regardant autour de lui.

"J'en ai aucune idée." Remarqua Olly. "Quelqu'un d'autre veut la prendre?"

"Heureusement que j'en ai une alors." Ria Ari.

Tout le monde le regardèrent.

Olly sourit, tandis qu'il saisit le message.

Et vers Solidad par la suite.

Et la forme qui se matérialisait derrière elle.

Le Gallame d'Ari émergea de nul part, élevant une lame pour frapper.

_"Casse-Brique."_ Ordonna mentalement Ari.

Gallame s'abaissa, écrasant son poing blanc brillant dans le dos de Solidad.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, avant de se retourner et d'écraser un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Gallame.

La force du coup envoya le Pokémon Lame s'écraser dans le couloir, avant qu'il revienne sur terre, roulant dans un tas sur le sol.

"Salope!" Hurla Ari, en rappelant son Pokémon dans la Pokéball.

Juste au moment où Olly ouvrit une autre Pokéball, sortant Deoxys.

En quelques secondes, ils disparurent tous les cinq.

* * *

Et réapparurent dans une autre partie de l'hôpital.

"Mais où sont passés tous les autres de toute façon?" Demanda Élias. "Sommes-nous les seuls ici?"

"Elle nous poursuit." Remarqua Ari.

"Et nous sommes toujours fichus." Continua Faith.

"Nous ne sommes pas fichus." Dit Olly. "Maintenant, écoutez-moi. J'ai un plan."

"Oh Arceus merci." Cria Élias.

Olly toussa.

"Très bien, voici ce que nous allons faire." Dit-il, en regardant Élias. "Elle ne semble pas être intéressée par toi. Elle ne t'a pas attaqué à la cafétéria."

Il grogna.

"Peut importe qui lui a fait ça, il a du lui ordonner d'attaquer les G-mens."

"Merde." Dit Faith.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Élias, j'ai besoin que tu te diriges vers la salle de sécurité." Dit-il. "Il faut que tu jettes un œil aux images de vidéosurveillance et que tu identifies qui lui a fait ça."

Élias approuva.

"D'accord, je peux faire ça." Dit-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'allons pas tous là?" Demanda Ari. "Ensuite, nous pourrons découvrir où elle est, et établir un plan d'action."

"Tu as déjà un plan d'action." Remarqua Olly. "Le mien. Fais-moi confiance."

Il soupira.

"Bien que, allez là et découvrir où elle est pourrait marcher."

Il approuva.

"D'accord, j'expliquerai en chemin."

* * *

"Très bien, la voilà." Dit Ari, en regardant le moniteur.

Ils pouvaient la voir strier autour des couloirs, les cherchant.

"Et voilà où nous avons besoin être." Dit Olly, en regardant les trois autres moniteurs.

Il toussa.

"Bon." Continua-t-il, en tapotant sur le moniteur gauche supérieur. "Si c'est comme ça que ça marche, alors Ari, il faut que tu te caches là. Lorsqu'elle arrivera par..."

Ari éleva un plan de l'étage de l'hôpital.

"Je cours comme un fou." Dit-il, en traçant son doigt sur le chemin. "Même si ça ne pourrait pas être suffisant vers là, avant de se cacher."

"Ensuite, Faith." Remarqua Olly, la laissant parler pour prouver qu'elle savait ce qui était nécessaire.

"Je descends les escaliers en courant." Répondit Faith. "En quoi j'ai cette mission est..."

"En gros, tu es plus petite." Ria Ari. "Ce qui rend ça plus facile pour descendre ces marches."

Faith roula ses yeux.

"Ensuite." Dit-elle, en ignorant la blague d'Ari. "Je passe à l'étage comme si ce n'était des affaires de personne, avant que tu interviennes dans le dernier acte."

Olly approuva.

"Eh bien, soit ça marche." Dit-il. "Soit je vais finir par être le premier à se faire tuer."

"En fait." Remarqua Ari. "Ne suis-je pas celui qui va finir par être le premier à se faire tuer si tout dégénère?"

Olly agita une main.

"Ce ne sont que des détails." Dit-il.

"Et je viens juste de découvrir qui lui a fait ça." Demanda Élias, croyant à peine à sa chance.

"Ouais." Répondit Olly. "Parce que, sans ça, ça ne vaudrait pas la peine de survivre."

Il soupira.

"Et." Continua-t-il. "Heureusement pour toi, tu ne travailles pas pour les G-mens. Si ma théorie est exacte, alors elle ne foncerait pas vers toi."

Faith leva les yeux.

"Comme on a de la chance." Murmura-t-elle.

"Ça a été dit avant." Remarqua Ari. "Juste, tu sais. Pas à propos de nous."

"Restez calmes et positifs." Dit Olly. "Nous allons nous sortir de ça."

Faith et Ari saluèrent légèrement, avant de se retourner pour partir.

"Tout ça me concerne vraiment." Remarqua Olly, tandis qu'il se prépara à les suivre.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder Élias.

"Trouve simplement le salaud qui lui a fait ça." Dit-il.

"Qui lui a fait quoi?" Demanda Élias. "Elle est quoi?"

Olly soupira.

"C'est une meurtrière." Répondit-il. "Pour l'instant. Pas toujours, mais maintenant."

Il continua à soupirer.

"Et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous devons l'arrêter. Elle a reçu des cadeaux par les Coppingers. Des cadeaux qui se sont transformés en cauchemars. Ils ont essayé de transformer une coordinatrice douce et innocente en arme suprême. Une façon pour eux de contrôler le monde. Et je l'ai sauvée. Sauvée de la terreur qu'elle a souffert et infligé. Maintenant, ils l'ont récupéré. Et je compte bien empêcher que ça se reproduise. Pas seulement parce que le monde serait un endroit plus dangereux avec elle dans un état comme ça, mais parce que je l'aime. Et si tu as un problème avec ça, eh bien, ça ne serait pas la première de mes petites amies avec qui tu serais agacé."

Élias ria.

"D'accord, je vois ton point." Dit-il. "Vas-y. Je vais découvrir qui est le responsable."

Olly salua, avant de se retourner pour partir.

"Alors, je te remercie d'avance." Remarqua-t-il, en sortant par la porte.

* * *

Ari se promenait dans les couloirs, attendant le moment de frapper. Et aussi, l'endroit où il devait être. Où il devait être pour attendre Solidad, avant de l'attirer par la ruse.

"Quelle chance j'ai." Murmura Ari, avant d'entendre son téléphone portable sonner.

Avec une agitation instantanée, il baissa la main et répondit. Il ne voulait pas que le son l'alerte. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Il répondit au téléphone.

"Allo." Répondit-il.

"Ari!" S'écria Cindy au téléphone. "J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec toi depuis les quatre dernières heures."

Il soupira.

"Wow." Dit Ari, surpris. "Quatre heures? Désolé, ça a été une nuit étrange."

"Comment ça?" Demanda Cindy.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour s'expliquer.

Ensuite, il décida de ne pas le faire.

"Je te le dirai plus tard." Répondit-il. "Écoute, comment s'est passé le match contre Steven? J'ai vu la plupart, mais j'étais sans connaissance durant la dernière partie."

"Sans connaissance?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu vas bien?"

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Ari. "Je suis actuellement enfermé dans un hôpital, poursuivit par quelqu'un qui a l'intention de me déchiqueter en petits morceaux."

Il entendit son halètement.

"Écoute, si je sors de là en vie." Continua Ari. "Je te reverrai. Mais, sinon, alors je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime."

"Ari, attends!" Cria Cindy, alors qu'il raccrocha.

En soupirant, il remit son téléphone à l'intérieur de son manteau, et se retourna...

Et trouva Solidad qui le regarda.

Ari haleta, avant qu'elle leva un poing et l'envoie s'écraser sur le sol du corridor.

* * *

Le dresseur de Rosalia haleta de douleur, alors qu'il vint s'écraser sur le sol, en glissant en quelque sorte dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un arrêt au mur.

Il siffla de douleur, en absorbant l'air pour essayer d'envoyer les douleurs lancinantes dans son corps.

Ensuite, alors qu'il la voyait s'avancer vers lui, Ari se releva et commença à courir.

Son sens de l'orientation était un peu absent après le coup, mais il réussit quand même réussi à concentrer son attention sur le couloir en titubant en bas aussi rapidement que son corps endolori pouvait le porter.

Chaque pas qu'il faisait élevait des aiguilles sur son côté, mais il continua, en balayant la douleur tandis qu'il réussit à accélérer le pas.

Il tendit son cou, et vit Solidad le pourchasser, un regard concentré et déterminé sur son visage.

Ari plongea dans le coin où il était censé être, voyant Faith qui l'attendait.

Et, une porte était ouverte devant elle.

"Entre." Dit-elle, instamment.

Ari approuva, alors qu'il courra vers la porte, et s'effondra immédiatement sur le sol. Son corps était horriblement endolori à des endroits.

Ensuite, il regarda autour de lui, voyant Faith lui sourire, avant de se retourner et de descendre les escaliers en courant.

Quatre secondes plus tard, Solidad alla à sa poursuite, descendant les escaliers au pas de course. Si elle s'était retourné et l'avait vu étendu sur le sol, elle aurait foncé sur lui et l'aurait tué, avant d'avoir pu rassembler un mouvement, un appel à l'aide. Même un bruit.

En poussant un soupir de soulagement, Ari effondra sa tête sur le sol.

Désormais, tout dépendait des deux autres pour essayer de l'empêcher de les tuer tous les trois.

"J'ai fait ma part." Dit-il. "Je n'ai aucun regret."

* * *

Faith descendit l'escalier, en essayant d'avoir autant de distance entre elle et Solidad que possible. Elle savait que si elle se faisait attraper, alors le tout échouerait. Et elle serait morte.

Être mort n'était pas quelque chose qui appelait Faith. Elle aimait trop la vie.

Elle força ses jambes pour faire les pas deux à la fois, ne voulant pas penser à ce qui arriverait si elle trébucherait et tomberait.

Par-dessus elle, elle pouvait entendre les pas rapides de Solidad, ayant l'intention de descendre pour la pourchasser.

"Merde." Murmura-t-elle, en voyant le long sol lisse au fond des marches qui semblèrent illimitées.

Et, avec une dernière poussée, elle sauta les cinq dernières marches, en sentant l'impact heurter ses jambes alors qu'elle atterrit.

Mais, plutôt que de s'arrêter, elle continua à courir, ignorant à quelle distance elle était éloignée de Solidad.

Alors qu'elle fonça dans le coin le plus proche, deux choses passèrent dans son esprit.

Dans le premier cas, elle se demandait c'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait couru comme ça, sprinter comme si sa vie en dépendait. Même si, dans ce cas particulier, c'était le cas.

Et elle commença également à laisser son esprit errer pendant une seconde, en se demandant si Olly était prêt à exécuter le plan d'action possiblement suicidaire.

"Tu vas t'en remettre à lui." Marmonna-t-elle, à voix basse. "Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant tout ce temps. Ensuite, en quelques mots, il réussit à me convaincre de faire ça."

Elle vit le virage qu'elle devait prendre, et ramena sa tête vers le plan.

Avec un dandinement rapide de l'épaule, elle était à son virage et prête à descendre le long couloir qui elle devait encore descendre avant qu'Olly prenne le relais.

Faith gonfla ses jambes de haut en bas, en sortant autant de vitesse d'elle-même que c'était possible.

Elle haleta, ses poumons brûlants des respirations, qu'elle retirait rapidement. Et l'acide lactique s'infiltra dans ses muscles, la ralentissant.

"Non!" Haleta-t-elle, en essayant de continuer.

Ses jambes s'affaiblirent à chaque pas qu'elle faisait...

Et ensuite, elle trébucha sur son pied, l'envoyant s'effondrer sur le sol.

Elle grogna de douleur, tandis que le choc s'écrasa sur ses côtes.

Ensuite, alors qu'elle essaya de se relever, elle leva les yeux dans les airs et vit Solidad se tenir par-dessus elle.

Faith eu un moment de clarté, sa vie brillant à travers son esprit et sa mémoire, tandis qu'elle vit les yeux froids peu familiers la regarder.

"Pitié!" Dit-elle, doucement. "Non."

Pendant un moment, une lueur de tristesse et de regret passa sur le visage de Solidad. Sa bouche s'agita comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose.

Ensuite, tout ça disparut.

Elle éleva un poing, avant de l'abaisser vers elle.

Faith ferma fortement ses yeux, attendant que les ténèbres passent à travers elle. Pour que la douleur disparaisse.

* * *

Mais, il n'est jamais arrivé.

Elle ouvrit son œil d'un coup sec, et vit quelque chose retenir le poing. Un bras rouge, enveloppé autour de la peau rose.

Et le bras semblait presque être comme un brin d'ADN.

Faith ouvrit les deux yeux, alors qu'elle réalisa soudainement ce qui s'était passé.

Le Deoxys d'Olly se tenait par-dessus elle, retenant Solidad.

Elle n'était clairement pas contente à propos de l'intervention, et se retourna pour frapper Deoxys avec sa main libre.

Presque au bon moment, le Pokémon de type psy passa à sa Forme Défense, en encaissant le coup avec une arrogance à peine dissimulée.

En fait, Solidad secoua légèrement sa main, clairement plus blessée que Deoxys.

"Deoxys." Interpella Olly, du bout du couloir. "Sors-la d'ici tout de suite!"

Le Pokémon ADN regarda Faith, avant de se pencher avec ses bras et de la prendre.

L'expression de Solidad passa à une grimace, alors qu'ils disparurent tous les deux dans un éclat de lumière.

"Pour... Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-elle, surprise qu'elle ait réussi à parler.

Olly soupira, derrière elle, l'entraînant à se retourner.

"J'imagine que nous avions besoin d'être tous seuls ensemble." Remarqua-t-il, en tendant ses bras en forme de X devant lui. "Là encore, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai dit ça."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner sa tête à moitié, prêt à courir.

Ses lèvres se recroquevillèrent, avant qu'elle commence à le pourchasser.

"C'est le moment de découvrir lequel de nous à la volonté la plus forte." Interpella Olly, en gardant le plan de l'étage dans sa tête. "Tu as le corps le plus fort, mais c'est loin d'être terminé. Vraiment loin de là."

* * *

Il prit son rythme, commençant à essayer vraiment d'établir une certaine distance entre lui et sa petite amie homicide.

Il écrasa son épaule dans la porte, la renversant. Normalement, il se serait arrêté pour évaluer l'immense douleur qui émergea de l'intérieur de son épaule et de son cou, mais l'adrénaline lui faisait passer.

Et alors qu'il courut à travers, il réalisa que le moment était presque à lui.

Il regarda autour du sous-sol, en recherchant ce qui était nécessaire.

Et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, tandis qu'ils se fermèrent sur l'objet.

"Je suis béni." Dit-il, en s'arrêtant.

Ensuite, quelque chose le frappa dans la partie inférieure du dos, l'envoyant s'écraser dans les airs.

Il roula sur le sol plusieurs fois, avant de s'arrêter. Plus de douleur sur son épaule déjà blessée.

En se relevant lentement, il leva les yeux et vit Solidad le dévisager. Une distante expression clairement visible sur son visage.

Et il commença à trouver un moyen d'essayer de jouer ceci. L'expression distante lui dit qu'une partie d'elle était toujours vivante à l'intérieur. Vivante et consciente.

"Tu n'as pas la frousse, n'est-ce pas?" Haleta Olly. "Allez Solidad. Tu veux vraiment me tuer, vas-y et fais-le. De toute façon, tu peux tuer tous les gens que tu veux."

Il la foudroya du regard.

"Mais, tu commences avec moi." Dit-il, furieusement. "Je t'aimais. Une partie de moi t'aime toujours. Même si tu n'es plus toi maintenant."

Il prit son bras indemne, et tapota sa poitrine avec. Doucement en premier, avant de le faire plus vicieusement.

"Tu commences ton déchaînement en me tuant." Continua-t-il, en criant pratiquement en ce moment. "Je mérite ça. Je sais qu'une partie de toi est vivante à l'intérieur..."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"C'est ton plan génial?" Demanda-t-elle. "Essayer de me flatter?"

Olly sourit, en tendant légèrement son cou pour voir ce qui était derrière lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain où il devait être.

Solidad fonça en avant, en utilisant le moment pour écraser son poing dans son épaule déjà blessée, étalant ses doigts sur l'impact pour augmenter les dégâts.

Et Olly cria de douleur, alors que le coup disloqua son épaule. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de la douleur comme ça avant. Pas même lorsqu'il était mort sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Ça avait été plus... Désorientant et répugnant. C'est seulement blessé.

Ça avait également eu l'effet déroutant de l'envoyer s'écraser dans le mur, entraînant encore plus de douleur à son épaule mutilé. Cependant, heureusement pour lui, le rebond était favorable et il était très près de l'endroit où il devait être.

"Comment ça t'agrippe?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu n'es plus si arrogant, pas vrai?"

Il leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire inconfortable sur son visage. Il dressa clairement une façade, réussissant à écarter momentanément la douleur.

"Ça n'a pas fait mal." Mentit-il, en se levant.

Il toussa, alors qu'il recula. Cette partie n'était pas quelque chose de faux. Il sentit son dos s'écraser dans la chose qu'il avait besoin.

"Tu es un terrible menteur." Dit-elle. "Comme toujours."

Il décida de changer de contact.

"Et tu seras toujours une meurtrière." Répliqua-t-il. "Bien sûr, tu as été forcée à ça la plupart du temps. Mais, ne me dis pas qu'une partie de toi n'en a pas pris plaisir. Descendre la vie d'un autre humain."

Ça irritait Solidad.

_"Qu'Arceus me vienne en aide pour ce qui va suivre."_ Pensa Olly.

Il racla sa gorge.

"Voilà pourquoi je ne t'aimais pas autant." Dit-il. "Comparée à ma dernière petite amie, tu es très moyenne. Et ce au mieux. Une personnalité plus sèche que les plumes d'un Sulfura. La raison pour laquelle je ne t'aime pas autant? Parce que..."

Il s'arrêta, en espérant que les mots ne s'étaient pas coincés dans sa gorge. Ça révèlerait complètement toute la ruse.

"Parce que." Répéta-t-il, en s'arrangeant. "Tu es un monstre."

Cette fois, son expression avait changé. Un regard aussi noir que le tonnerre courra à travers ses traits, alors qu'elle courra en avant sur le sol.

Avant, il n'était pas préparé. Son esprit avait erré.

Cette fois, son esprit était resté fidèle à la tâche. Il s'était entraîné avec Solidad en combat, et savait exactement comment elle pouvait bouger.

Olly marcha sur le côté, et regarda alors qu'elle écrasa son poing dans la boîte de raccordement du système électrique de l'hôpital.

Ensuite, elle cria de douleur, alors que toute la puissance, toute l'électricité dans le bâtiment médical passa à travers son corps.

Tandis que le reste de cela crépita, elle s'effondra sur le sol et ne bougeait plus.

* * *

"Je te tiens, espèce de fils de...!" Cria Élias, tandis qu'il trouva la bonne vidéo de sécurité.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et il regarda autour de lui, voyant Faith entrer en courant.

"J'ai trouvé le gars." Dit triomphalement Élias.

Elle le regarda.

"Il faut descendre aller aider Olly." Continua-t-elle. "Il l'affronte tout seul."

Élias regarda autour de lui, en voyant un Pokémon d'une forme étrange de couleur rouge vive à l'extérieur de la pièce, à travers les volets de la porte.

"Est-ce...?" Commença-t-il à demander.

"Ouais, c'est Deoxys." Répondit Faith. "Il m'a sorti de là, et refuse de me ramener."

"Convaincs-le!" Hurla Élias.

"Comment est-ce que tu convins un Pokémon qui ne te parle pas?" Demanda Faith. "C'est presque comme si Olly lui avait donné des instructions pour me sortir de là, sans pour autant me ramener, ou aller l'aider. Ou même parler..."

Ça lui fit prendre conscience.

"Ce salaud." Murmura-t-elle. "Il va se faire tuer."

* * *

"Hé, Solidad." Murmura Olly. "Dis-moi que tu es à nouveau toi."

Elle grogna.

"Ouais." Dit-elle. "Hé, tu sais ce que tu as dit...?"

"Je ne le pensais pas." Répondit Olly. "J'ai dit ça juste pour te fâcher."

Il grogna, alors qu'il sentit son épaule.

"Mission accomplie." Dit-il.

Elle se redressa et s'approcha vers lui.

"Ton épaule." Dit-elle, tristement.

"Tu penses pouvoir me remettre ça à l'intérieur pour moi?" Demanda Olly, un peu sonné. "Je ne compte même pas essayer pendant que je suis sobre."

Elle sourit, avant de tendre la main et de remettre l'os dans l'orbite.

Et Olly perdit instantanément connaissance de la douleur.

"Dors." Murmura-t-elle, en se levant.

* * *

Tandis qu'elle était sur le point de penser à son prochain mouvement, elle sentit soudainement une étrange sensation se serrer autour de son visage.

Comme une main faite de gaz.

Solidad se retourna, en voyant un Noctunoir l'attraper.

"Espèce de salope." Dit furieusement Ari, debout là à lui lancer un regard noir. "Tu l'as tué. Comment..."

Elle se débattit pour se libérer, mais la façon dont le Pokémon Mainpince la tenait rendit ça impossible.

"Ari!" S'étouffa-t-elle, en espérant qu'il pourrait l'entendre. "Je suis de retour. Ne fais pas ça."

Il n'entendit pas, et n'écouta pas, alors que son Pokémon de type spectre continua, essayant clairement de l'étrangler.

Ensuite, il y avait une lueur de mouvement en dessous, et Olly laissa échapper un grognement.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Ari.

"C'est bon, vieux." Grogna-t-il, doucement. "Elle est sauvée."

Ari devint soudainement blanc.

"Noctunoir, relâche-la." Ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon spectre le fit, presque instantanément.

"J'ai presque..." Commença-t-il à dire. "J'ai presque tué..."

"N'en parle plus." Étouffa Solidad. "Nous sommes quittes maintenant."

Ari ria.

"Ça me paraît juste." Répondit-il. "Si nous conservons le score."

Elle soupira.

"Je suis désolée." Dit Solidad. "Envers vous deux. Je vous ai presque tué tous les deux. Et j'étais réveillée à travers tout ça. Les moments entiers."

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Ari. "Pourquoi étais-tu sur l'Île de l'Évolution."

Elle le regarda, un regard noir meurtrier dans ses yeux.

"Ça peut attendre." Dit-elle. "D'abord, il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de régler."

* * *

Le Dr. Richard Abrahams ne restait normalement pas au bureau. Il était actuellement un docteur à l'Hôpital de Vermeilla. Fait pour faciliter l'accès aux dossiers des patients.

Mais ce soir, il n'était actuellement pas d'humeur à aller nul part.

Ça faisait une demi-heure depuis qu'il avait réussi à ramener le projet Apex sous le contrôle des Coppingers, et il avait voulu rester dans le coin pour célébrer avec quelques verres de Vodka Raichu Blanc.

"Au contrôle." Dit-il, en se portant un toast.

Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, étant presque carrément arrachée de ses charnières.

Il sourit, alors qu'Apex, dans toute sa splendeur, entra.

"Ah." Remarqua-t-il. "J'en conclus que ta mission a été un succès."

Elle sourit.

"Elle le sera bientôt." Répondit-elle, en s'approchant.

Il sentit une soudaine précipitation de fureur aveugle passer sur lui.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit de bouger." Rompit-il, furieusement.

Elle sourit.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit de faire ça, non plus." Dit-elle, en l'attrapant par les cheveux et en écrasant son visage sur la table.

Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, tandis que plusieurs de ses dents furent assommées par l'impact. Du sang gicla des gencives endommagées.

"Espèce de salope." Hurla-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu..."

Elle le souleva par la gorge, et le traîna vers la fenêtre. Il avait toujours ressemblé à une fenêtre, mais désormais il souhaitait qu'il ai un bureau au sous-sol.

Solidad tira brusquement ses bras en avant, cassant la fenêtre avec le bout de sa tête.

Il cria, alors que le verre coupa dans son cuir chevelu.

"Non, pitié!" Hurla-t-il, alors qu'elle poussa la partie supérieure de son corps. "Ne me tue pas!"

Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage, tandis qu'elle le laissa suspendu pendant un moment.

"Tu mérites de mourir." Dit-elle, froidement. "Tu devrais être châtié dans le sens le plus dur possible."

Ensuite, avec un effort qui semblait comme si c'était plus difficile que ça aurait du l'être, elle le retira.

"Mais, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider." Continua-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Même si tu le mérites."

Il lui sourit.

"De faibles émotions humaines." Dit-il.

Elle se précipita en avant, et écrasa son poing dans son visage, l'assommant.

"Tu devrais en essayer." Murmura Solidad, alors qu'elle le lâcha sur le sol.

Il y avait une petite poignée d'applaudissements, tandis qu'Olly entra.

"Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ais pas fait." Remarqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda à nouveau.

"Il n'en vaut pas la peine." Répondit-elle, en se retournant pour partir.

* * *

**Ce fut une expérience qui ne manquait pas de violence.  
**

**Entre Ari et Olly, lequel vous parait plus amoché après tout ça?**


	76. Tourner Le Dos À La Vague

Chapitre 76. Tourner Le Dos À La Vague.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly, Ari, Faith et Élias ont réussi à s'échapper du couloir après avoir été coincés par Solidad. Ils ont mis en place un plan élaboré, qui incluait de l'attirer en bas dans le sous-sol. Ari, Faith et Olly ont réussi à le réaliser, alors qu'Olly a réussi à tromper Solidad en frappant une ligne électrique, ce qui l'a ramenée à la normale. Elle a ensuite capturé le docteur qui lui avait fait ça, mais a choisi de ne pas le tuer, déclarant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine._

* * *

La porte de la camionnette se ferma brusquement, piégeant le Dr. Abrahams à l'intérieur.

"Eh bien, c'est ça qui est ça." Dit joyeusement Olly. Aussi joyeusement qu'il pouvait être, tout en frottant un sac de glace sur son épaule. Les bleus autour de l'articulation endommagée commencèrent vraiment à montrer, tandis qu'il éleva sa chemise par-dessus la moitié de son corps et le sac de glace sur son épaule. Il grimaçait légèrement à chaque fois que le paquet froid était déplacé. Même alors qu'il le fit, Faith pouvait voir que sa poitrine et son estomac étaient marquées avec plusieurs vieilles cicatrices et quelques bleus fanés. Elle se demandait d'où ils venaient, mais pensa mieux à propos de le demander. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se renseigner sur sa santé. Surtout puisqu'il reviendrait sans doute juste avec une réponse sarcastique à propos de son épaule, et serait une multitude marchante de diverses blessures dans une forme à l'autre.

"Ouais." Répondit Faith. "Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il pourrait s'agir de l'un des docteurs qui a travaillé sur l'enlèvement de mon appendice il y a tout ce temps."

"N'est-ce pas quelque chose à dire aux gens à l'avenir?" Demanda Ari, alors qu'il s'approcha du côté de la camionnette vers eux. "Hé, j'ai eu une partie de mon corps qui a été retirée par un gars qui a fabriqué de supers méchants."

"Tu ne peux pas faire du sarcasme." Répliqua Faith.

Ari sourit.

"Je crois que tu vas découvrir que je le peux." Répondit-il. "Parce que je viens de le faire."

Faith lui envoya un regard d'agacement, l'expression clairement visible sur son visage.

"Ça suffit, vous deux." Dit Olly, bien que en privé, il prenait plaisir à les voir se battre verbalement tous les deux. Il se demandait actuellement dans sa tête lequel d'eux triompherait dans un combat entre les deux.

_"Ari."_ Pensa-t-il. _"Il gagnerait probablement. De justesse. Mais, ça ne serait pas facile. Faith peut se bagarrer avec le meilleur d'eux."_

Ses pensées furent interrompues, tandis qu'Ari dis quelque chose.

"Hein?" Demanda Olly, sortant de ses pensées.

"J'ai dit que le camion est sur le point de partir." Répondit Ari, en semblant moins impressionné. "Alors, à moins que tu ais envie de te faire écraser, je bougerais."

Olly approuva, en s'écartant du chemin.

"Désolé." Dit-il, en secouant sa tête. "J'imagine que je suis simplement fatigué. Et incroyablement endolori, pour diverses raisons."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas après la raclée que tu as pris." Remarqua Faith.

Ari toussa pour racler sa gorge.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Remarqua-t-il, en sortant une Pokéball. "Je vais rentrer chez moi. Il n'y a rien que j'ai besoin de faire ici pendant longtemps."

Il ouvrit l'orbe rouge et blanche, sortant son Carchacrok.

Le Pokémon Supersonic siffla une salutation envers tous les autres présents.

"Je vous dis adieu." Sourit Ari, tandis que le Pokémon de type sol et dragon se leva et se redressa.

Ensuite, avec toute l'agilité d'un ressort hélicoïdal, il s'éleva dans les airs, striant dans la direction du soleil qui se levait.

"Un gars étrange." Remarqua Faith.

"Il a l'air bien, de ce que je sais à propos de lui." Répondit Olly. "Il pensait sans doute que tu étais une gonzesse folle."

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Sans blagues." Dit-elle. "Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je vais t'arracher l'autre épaule de son orbite."

"T'appeler comment encore?" Demanda innocemment Olly.

Elle sourit.

"C'est ce que j'aime entendre." Murmura Faith.

Elle soupira.

"On dirait que c'est le retour à l'ancienne vie." Continua-t-elle. "Marcher partout, regarder Élias faire ses choses, même si je sais déjà exactement ce que les champions d'arènes vont lui réserver vu que j'ai déjà été là."

"Mais, es-tu heureuse?" Demanda Olly, en posant la main de son bras indemne dans la poche de ses jeans.

Faith éleva un sourcil.

"Bien sûr que je le suis." Répondit-elle. "Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?"

"Hé, c'est toi qui a abordé ça." Répliqua Olly. "Là encore, après avoir voyagé avec moi, n'importe quoi d'autre serait un peu une déception."

Faith diminua ses yeux vers lui.

"Et moi qui croyais qu'avoir gagné la Ligue Verger t'aurait apporté un peu d'humilité." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Hé, c'était une blague." Dit Olly. "Bien que, tu peux sans doute voir mon point."

Faith le regarda.

"La plupart du temps lorsque j'ai voyagé avec toi." Continua-t-elle. "Il y avait une grande chance que je finisse par mourir. Tu te souviens de la Tour de Match? Tu te souviens de la Salle de Jeu? Tu te souviens du monastère? Tu te souviens du jardin secret de Mew? Tu te souviens du combat sur le Plateau Émerillon? Tu te souviens lorsque la rencontre des G-mens s'est faite bombarder? Tu te souviens lorsque j'ai été empoisonnée et que j'ai presque tué..."

"D'accord, tu as donné ton point." Dit Olly, en secouant sa tête. "Alors, tu es malchanceuse."

"Je ne suis pas malchanceuse." Répondit Faith. "La seule chose malchanceuse que j'ai avec moi, c'est toi."

Olly y pensa pendant un instant, avant de sourire.

"Cette plaisanterie me manque." Sourit-il. "Pas toi?"

Elle secoua sa tête, avant de se retourner pour aller rejoindre Élias à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

"Je n'entends pas un non." Murmura Olly, alors qu'il se retourna pour partir de son propre côté.

* * *

Il n'eut pas loin à aller, avant de trouver Solidad assise sur la plage à regarder le lever du soleil.

"Il va y passer." Dit Olly, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris à son manque de réponse de renvoi.

Solidad soupira.

"J'aurai du le tuer." Répondit-elle, tristement. "Autant le fait que ça me fait mal de me l'avouer, et de réaliser que j'ai la pensée."

Elle frotta soigneusement ses poings meurtris.

Olly baissa les yeux vers eux, un peu étonné.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi je m'attendais à voir." Commenta-t-il, en tendant la main et en frottant la sienne.

"Courtoisie de ton Deoxys." Répondit-elle. "Frapper la putain de chose lorsqu'il était dans sa Forme Défense."

Elle grimaça au souvenir.

"C'est le plus de douleur que je n'ai jamais ressenti depuis que je suis devenue ce que je suis." Continua Solidad. "En fait, raye cela. Le deuxième plus de douleur. La première fois était lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Tu te souviens du moment dans la forêt où tu m'as libéré, en arrachant cette chose de moi?"

Olly soupira.

"Comment pourrais-je possiblement oublier?" Demanda-t-il. "J'avais halluciné du venin d'Abo quelques instants plus tôt. Ensuite, j'ai du réaliser une procédure que c'était quelque chose que je n'aurais probablement pas fait dans des circonstances normales."

Il soupira encore, en secouant sa tête.

"Ensuite, nous sommes partis sur la piste qui nous a menés à la taupe G-men." Continua-t-il. "C'était quelques jours étranges."

Elle racla sa gorge.

"Tu m'as sauvé d'eux à ce moment-la." Dit tristement Solidad. "Et tu l'as encore fait, il y a quelques heures."

La coordinatrice aux cheveux roses secoua sa tête.

"Je ne sais juste pas combien de temps je pourrai tenir." Remarqua-t-elle. "Bien sûr j'ai ces cadeaux. Mais, tant que les Coppingers sont là, tant que le docteur est là, je serais incapable de fermer l'œil. Ils vont encore essayer pour moi. Ils vont probablement encore réussir."

Elle envoya ses mains dans les airs.

"Il faut y faire face : Je suis une bombe à retardement qui marche." Dit-elle, tristement. "Un danger pour tous ceux que je connais et à qui je tiens."

Pendant un moment, Olly ne parla pas.

Ensuite, il leva les yeux vers elle.

"Je t'ai ramené deux fois." Dit-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. "Je peux le refaire."

Elle sourit, malgré l'instant.

"J'aime l'optimisme." Répondit-elle. "Mais..."

"Pas de mais." Dit-il. "Ne t'inquiète juste pas là-dessus. Tout va bien se passer."

* * *

"Manichéon!" Dit Sacha, en levant les yeux vers la ligne d'horizon. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes déjà arrivés."

"Je sais." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'elle contempla les petits bâtiments relatifs qui peuplèrent le quartier urbain de la nouvelle ville où ils venaient d'arriver.

"J'imagine que nous allons nous diriger vers les quais." Sourit Sacha, en frappant son poing dans les airs. "Ensuite, je pourrais passer à l'action pour mon tout dernier Emblème."

Flora et Jim soupirèrent.

"Avec tous les évènements qui nous sont arrivés dernièrement." Commenta Jim. "On pourrait penser qu'il serait un peu moins impulsif, et..."

Flora ria.

"Hé, je ne voudrais pas l'avoir d'une autre façon." Dit-elle. "Ça fait partie de son charme. Il voit un chemin et il le prend aussi loin que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse soit là où il a besoin d'être, ou qu'il échoue misérablement."

"Pika Pika." Remarqua Pikachu, en appuyant le point de Flora.

En secouant leurs têtes, Flora et Jim commencèrent à suivre Sacha sur la route.

Inaperçu par eux, une fille aux cheveux noirs passa devant eux à ce moment. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois, elle fit une réaction différée en reconnaissant quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Elle éleva une main, et repoussa le bord désordonné qui couvrait en partie ses yeux. Le reste de ses cheveux allèrent presque au milieu de son dos, et couvraient ses oreilles.

"Tiens tiens." Remarqua-t-elle, en les voyant, tous les trois, tourner dans le coin et disparaître de sa vue. "Ça faisait un bail."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jim?" Demanda Flora, en le regardant. Normalement, il mangeait avec une vigueur qui réussissait même parfois à surprendre Sacha. Mais, aujourd'hui, il ne faisait que piquer sa nourriture, en semblant un peu déprimé.

"Ah, ce n'est rien, vraiment." Dit Jim, en s'appuyant sur sa chaise.

En quelques secondes une forme bleue foncée émergea d'en dessous de la table et se transforma en Nightmare.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sac de viande?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'ai dit qu'il n'y a rien." Répondit Jim, d'un ton agacé qui rampait sur sa voix, cette fois.

"Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose." Dit nonchalamment Nightmare, alors qu'il ouvrit une bouteille de Persian Noir et commence à boire. "Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux nous dire, mon cher Jimmy."

Il sourit, d'un air menaçant.

"Et tu ne voudrais pas mentir au bon vieux Nightmare, pas vrai? Je suis un Ectoplasma, Je peux le dire si tu l'es. Et je deviens violent ensuite."

Sacha, Flora et Pikachu regardèrent tous Nightmare.

"Tu peux devenir violent?" Demanda sarcastiquement Sacha. "Je n'avais jamais remarqué."

Nightmare roula ses yeux.

"Le sarcasme est la forme d'esprit la plus faible." Remarqua-t-il. "Sauf quand je le fais, alors c'est la plus grande forme d'esprit séduisante et de révélation de changement de vie."

Jim secoua sa tête, et s'assit en avant en regardant tout le monde présent.

"D'accord." Dit-il, en semblant peu enthousiaste. "Je me sens juste un peu triste parce que Mélina est rentrée à Voilaroc. Sans même un avertissement non plus. C'était juste une affaire de, je dois y aller, bye."

Il soupira.

"Je ne m'y attendais simplement pas." Termina Jim, plutôt lamentablement. "Et ensuite, il y a vous deux, alors j'imagine..."

Avec un deuxième soupira, Jim s'assit à nouveau, clairement mal à l'aise sur la chaise, et reposa son menton dans ses mains.

"Comme je le dis." Murmura-t-il. "Ce n'est rien!"

Il prit sa bouteille de Jus Oran, et se leva.

"Je vais aller me chercher autre chose à boire." Dit Jim, en visant et en jetant la bouteille dans la poubelle.

Sans dire un autre mot, il se retourna et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Il avait pris une bouteille, et était sur le point de se retourner pour payer pour ça, en fouillant dans sa poche pour un peu de menue monnaie qu'il savait qu'il avait quelque part.

"Aller." Murmura-t-il, en trouvant plusieurs autres objets divers qu'il gardait dedans, incluant plusieurs des bouts de papier, un stylo et de la médecine pour les yeux des Pokémons.

Et finalement, il saisit quelques pièces métalliques.

"Bingo." Dit Jim, en les sortant et en comptant pour voir s'il en avait assez.

Il y en avait juste assez pour couvrir la boisson, alors il se dirigea vers le caissier, en se sentant toujours un peu déprimé de la façon dont Mélina avait quitté Pépainoir.

Il ne le réalisa même pas dans sa tête, l'acte de payer pour la boisson, tandis qu'il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

"Alors, ça a été un peu soudain." Remarqua-t-il, dans l'embout de son téléphone portable.

_"Écoute, je suis désolée, d'accord?"_ Dit Mélina, à l'autre bout de la ligne. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur un bateau. _"C'était vraiment injuste pour toi. C'est juste que... J'ai trouvé ça difficile de dire au revoir. Et je crois que ça a été le cas pour toi aussi."_

Elle s'arrêta.

_"Ce n'était pas quelque chose par quoi je voulais passer."_ Continua la Championne d'Arène de Voilaroc. _"__Et je crois que toi non plus, au fond. J'ai pensé que ce serait la façon la moins douloureuse de faire ça. Je venais de recevoir l'appel que j'avais besoin de rentrer à l'arène. Ce n'est pas ma faute si être une championne d'arène est d'une si grande responsabilité.__"_

Jim savait ça.

"Je ne te blâme pas pour ça." Répondit-il, en se trouvant en train d'avaler vigoureusement. "Mais, j'étais juste surpris que tu ais décidé de m'abandonner aussi rapidement."

_"Je sais."_ Répondit Mélina. _"Je suis surprise à quel point tu l'as pris."_

"Ouais, j'étais étonné." Répondit Jim. "Je ne l'avais pas vu venir."

Il avala.

"Et je sais que tu dois aller et venir à l'arène." Continua-t-il. "Je sais que tu en as la responsabilité. Mais, à l'avenir, dis-le moi. C'est vraiment bien plus facile que ce que tu as fait."

_"Ouais."_ Répondit Mélina. _"Écoute, j'ai foutu ça en l'air, d'accord. De plus, après la mission à Pépainoir, ma tête n'était pas au bon endroit. Tu sais que je tiens à toi, non?"_

Jim approuva, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Oui, je sais." Répondit-il, en secouant sa tête. "Alors, où es-tu maintenant?"

_"Je viens d'arriver à Sinnoh."_ Expliqua-t-elle. _"À Joliberges."_

La dernière fois que Jim avait été à Joliberges était lorsqu'il était parti là-bas pour prendre le bateau pour le CCP. Un fait qu'il ne comptait pas mentionner à ce moment du temps, en gros à cause de son insignifiance. La pensée qui a surgi dans sa tête.

"Bonne chance avec tout ce que tu dois faire." Dit-il, doucement.

_"Et bonne chance avec le défi de l'Élite Quatre dès qu'ils vont t'informer de ton invitation."_ Répondit Mélina.

"Merci." Dit Jim. "Je t'aime, bye."

Elle répéta ses mots, avant de raccrocher.

Jim secoua sa tête, avant de se retourner.

Et il était surpris par qui était appuyée contre le mur derrière lui. Apparemment, après s'être faufilée vers lui sans qu'il le sache, ce qui était plus difficile à faire que c'en avait l'air.

Elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Les cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs qu'avant, et les vêtements étaient différents. Les pantalons en peau noire serrés étaient nouveaux, tout comme les chaussures blanches et noires. Et le haut blanc avec l'insigne d'une Pokéball noire était différent aussi. Et il pouvait voir les manches d'une chemise noire à manches longues en dessous. Sur son épaule se trouvait un sac noir, contenant probablement différents essentiels.

Mais, les yeux étaient les mêmes. Une teinte très foncée de brun, qui était presque noire.

"Toi." Dit-il, un peu surpris.

"Moi." Répondit-elle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, en se souvenant de la fois où il l'avait d'abord rencontré. Ça remontait à loin, lorsqu'il avait été à Doublonville.

* * *

_"La tour radio." Murmura Jim, en levant les yeux sur l'énorme structure. "Ça me fait sentir si petit et insignifiant en comparaison. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui peut faire ça, mais ça oui."_

_Ça faisait quelques semaines depuis qu'il était revenu de Kanto, ayant terminé en 32ème dans la Ligue Indigo, et relevait maintenant le défi d'explorer sa région natale, la région où il avait reçu son Germignon du Professeur Orme. Il avait déjà acquis les badge Zéphyr et Essaim d'Albert et Hector, et se trouvait à Doublonville pour acquérir le badge de Blanche, la championne d'arène assez nouvelle._

_"Voyons voir..." Songea-t-il, en pensant à ses stratégies pour le match. "Je vais utiliser Heledelle pour la frapper des airs. Noctali pour absorber les dégâts infligés. Et ensuite Germignon pour l'achever."_

_Il sourit, en levant les yeux à la tour radio._

_"Ensuite, je pourrais jeter un œil à cet endroit."_

_Il sourit à la pensée, avant de commencer à se diriger vers l'arène signalisée._

* * *

_Il sortit une demi-heure plus tard, en plaçant son nouveau Badge Plaine acquis dans son coffret à badges._

_"J'ai réussi." Dit triomphalement Jim. Il ne parlait à personne d'autre en particulier que lui-même._

_Ses Pokémons s'en étaient vraiment bien sortis, avec Heledelle qui avait éliminé les deux premiers Pokémons de Blanche, avant que Noctali et Germignon aient conclu en ayant battu son Pokémon de marque, Ecremeuh._

_"Ce truc était fort." Murmura Jim à lui-même, alors qu'il secoua sa tête. "J'ai tout de même réussis à..."_

_"Tu as gagné le Badge Plaine?"_

_Étonné, il se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé._

_"Je suis surprise que Blanche ai perdu contre un dresseur comme toi." Continua celle qui parlait._

_Il diminua ses yeux vers elle, un peu surpris à ce qu'elle disait._

_"Ouais, bien." Répondit-il, un peu agacé. "Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec toi, pas vrai?"_

_Jim mordit ensuite sa langue, s'empêchant de dire autre chose._

_"Mais, sur ce commentaire." Continua-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?"_

_Elle secoua sa tête._

_"Laisse tomber." Répondit-elle._

_Il sentit __de faibles poussées d'indignation se faufiler dans son système._

_"Hé, si tu as un problème avec moi." Dit-il, furieusement. "Réglons ça comme des dresseurs Pokémon."_

_Elle sourit._

_"En fait, je passe." Continua-t-elle. "Je peux sans doute penser à des centaines de choses différentes que je ferais plutôt."_

_Jim leva la main et caressa son menton._

_"Alors ne critique pas ma capacité." Répondit-il. "À moins que tu ais envie de joindre tes propres Pokémons à la parole."_

_Elle sourit froidement._

_"Tu peux m'appeler Mélissa." Dit-elle. "Souviens-toi en bien. Mélissa Vague."_

* * *

Il l'avait vu quelques fois depuis. Une fois à la Conférence Argentée de Johto quelques années plus tôt. Ensuite, encore à Sinnoh, où elle affrontait Kiméra pour le Badge Fantôme. Et finalement, à Kanto, où il était parti pour sa tentative de compléter et conquérir la Ligue Extrême. Il l'avait vu près de la sortie d'Azuria.

"Mélissa." Dit-il, en croisant ses bras. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Elle éleva un sourcil, en semblant assez contrariée par son choix de langage avec lequel il lui parlait.

"Contente de te voir aussi." Répondit sarcastiquement Mélissa.

Il n'était pas de la meilleure humeur, et n'avait particulièrement pas envie de supporter la merde que Mélissa avait l'habitude de lui enfourner.

"Je suis certainement content que tu penses ça." Répondit Jim. "C'est bon que l'un de nous le soit."

Elle soupira.

"Ok, je le mérite." Répondit-elle. "Mais, pas de ta part."

Jim soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Répéta-t-il. "Parce que j'ai des centaines de choses différentes que je ferais plutôt."

Il sourit ensuite intérieurement, alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait répété ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il y a toutes ces années, à Doublonville.

Quelque chose dont elle était conscient.

Et pas contente.

"Ne vole pas mes répliques." Dit-elle, furieusement.

"D'accord, tu n'auras plus à t'en inquiéter davantage." Dit sarcastiquement Jim. "J'imagine que je vais retirer ma personne impure de ta présence majestueuse."

Il inclina un geste qui était conçu pour énerver Mélissa. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment comme dresseuse Pokémon, et encore moins comme personne.

Elle soupira.

"Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Et tu as le pire sens d'empathie." Répliqua Jim. "Tu regardes par là, me vois agacé et peux dire à l'instant que je ne suis pas de bonne humeur."

Son expression s'adoucit.

"Tu veux en parler?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, bien sûr." Répondit Jim, en se calmant un peu. Il prit quelques courtes inspirations, en reprenant son calme. "Mais, pas avec toi."

Son expression précédemment adoucie s'endurcit à nouveau.

Ensuite, sa main se dirigea derrière son dos et retira une Pokéball.

"Tu as toujours envie de ce match?" Demanda-t-elle.

Quelque chose était différent à propos du comportement de Mélissa, réalisa Jim, alors que la conversation continuait. Avant, lorsqu'il l'avait connue, elle avait été assez froide et distante. Ne se préoccupant pas des aspects conversationnels de la vie, parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle était supérieure aux autres.

Mais maintenant, elle semblait différente. Plus vulnérable. Si elle possédait véritablement un côté vulnérable. Si c'était le cas, il était sans doute congelé.

Jim s'en débarrassa. Il n'y avait rien à faire avec lui, comment elle agissait ou le faisait dans son temps personnel. Mais, il avait peut-être besoin d'un match.

Là encore, il a reconsidéra cette pensée.

En vérité, si un match était tout ce qu'il aurait fallu pour le faire sortir de son état mélancolique, alors il aurait affronté Sacha ou Flora, et en aurait fini avec.

Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était d'affronter quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais affronté avant.

Jim regarda en souriant.

"J'accepte ton défi." Répondit-il, en sortant sa propre Pokéball.

* * *

"Kaorine, à toi!" Ordonna Mélissa, en envoyant le Pokémon de type sol et psy.

Sa Pokéball s'ouvrit en explosant, sortant le Pokémon Poupargile, qui commença instantanément à léviter dans les airs, se concentrant fortement sur Jim.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul Pokémon à utiliser." Sourit Jim, en lançant sa Pokéball dans les airs. "Heledelle, en avant!"

Une lumière blanche émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche, sortant le Pokémon de type normal et vol.

Heledelle cria à Kaorine, clairement pas intimidé par la vue de la forme évoluée de Balbuto.

"Tu veux y aller en premier?" Demanda Jim.

Elle conserva un regarda impassible sur son visage.

"Kaorine, attaque Laser Glace!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Son Pokémon relâcha instantanément un rayon bleu froid énergétique congelé dans les airs, l'envoyant vers Heledelle.

"Esquive." Ordonna Jim. "Et lance Vive-Attaque!"

Le Pokémon Hirondelle plongea vers le vas dans les airs, esquivant le coup avec une facilité arrogante. Ensuite, il commença à fulgurer dans le ciel vers Kaorine.

"Tempetesable." Sourit Mélissa.

Les petits becs sur les visages de Kaorine s'ouvrirent avec plusieurs petits clics, avant de relâcher le coup de vent hurlant de roches fragiles et de particules de limon dans les airs autour du Pokémon Poupargile.

Heledelle s'écrasa instantanément dans la tempête, criant alors que l'attaque le secoua.

"Merde." Dit Jim, en secouant sa tête.

Et puisque Kaorine pouvait flotter, la capacité de pouvoir voler de Heledelle était quasiment annulée.

Ça lui survint que Heledelle ne disposait pas, non plus, de la puissance dans ses ailes pour souffler la Tempetesable, tandis qu'un autre Pokémon de type vol l'aurait.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi fâché que mon Pokémon ne connaisse pas Tornade." Murmura-t-il, à voix basse.

Ni le dresseur ni le Pokémon pouvait voir Kaorine dans le vide hurlant de sable.

"Tant que Kaorine reste dans cette tempête, il est protégé." Grogna Jim. "Nous ne pouvons pas le toucher."

Mélissa sourit encore.

"Tu l'as découvert." Dit-elle. "Et nous pouvons encore faire ça."

Elle racla sa gorge.

"Kaorine, attaque Psykoud'Boul!"

Sans avertissement, autre que celui qui était verbal, Kaorine émergea de la Tempetesable, tous ses visages rayonnants avec une brillante lumière bleue, une lumière bleue qui craqua avec des étincelles blanches à l'intérieur.

Heledelle cria, tandis que le Pokémon de type sol et psy s'écrasa sur lui, le renversant vers le sol.

"Ouah!" S'écria Jim.

Tandis que Heledelle se releva lentement, prêt à frapper à nouveau, Kaorine disparut à nouveau dans la tempête se cachant encore pour une sécurité relative.

"Merde." Murmura Jim.

"Déjà inquiet?" Demanda Mélissa.

Jim ne répondit pas, alors qu'il pensa à une nouvelle stratégie.

Il vint lentement avec une qui pourrait marcher.

"Heledelle." Interpella-t-il, doucement. "Attaque Aeropique, mais vise le dessous."

Le Pokémon Hirondelle laissa échapper un fier cri, avant de foncer en avant dans les airs. Il fondit, et monta ensuite en flèche dans la Tempetesable ci-dessous, où les particules étaient à leur moins efficace.

Il y avait un grondement de l'intérieur, suivi par un étrange cri de douleur. Ensuite, Heledelle et Kaorine vinrent s'écraser hors de la tempête et dans les airs.

"Frappe avec l'attaque Cru-Aile!" Hurla Jim.

Ne ratant pas un battement, le Pokémon de type normal et vol raya avec les deux puissantes ailes et décrocha un coup gracieux dans le Pokémon de type sol et psy, qui laissa échapper un autre halètement de douleur.

"Kaorine, attaque Laser Glace!" Hurla Mélissa.

N'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver, Heledelle fut touché par l'attaque qui émergea des becs de Kaorine.

Il cria de douleur, avant de perdre momentanément le rythme nécessaire pour le battement d'ailes.

Le résultat fut qu'il commençait à tomber en direction du sol.

"Heledelle, non!" Hurla Jim.

Heureusement, il avait un serrement de cœur pendant quelques instants, tandis que son Heledelle légèrement blessé réussit à rétablir sa balance et sa puissance vers Kaorine.

"Heledelle!" Cria Jim. "Effort!"

Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à émerger sur le corps de Heledelle, tandis qu'il battait ses ailes plus fort qu'à la normale, avant de foncer vers Kaorine, en utilisant tous les souvenirs de la douleur pour augmenter la puissance.

Kaorine laissa échapper un son étrange, alors que les coups du bec, des ailes et des griffes de Heledelle le frappèrent, sans pitié.

Mélissa semblait un peu inquiète à ce moment.

Surtout lorsque Jim ouvrit la bouche pour donner le dernier ordre.

"Picpic." Ordonna-t-il.

Heledelle se poussa en avant dans les airs, piquant avec son bec.

Kaorine laissa échapper un étrange halètement sonné, avant d'être suspendu dans les airs pendant un moment.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, il commença à tomber dans le ciel.

Il y avait un écrasement retenti, alors qu'il atterrit sur le sol devant Mélissa, qui secoua sa tête.

"Merde." Elle Dit-elle.

* * *

Jim la regarda, tandis que Heledelle descendit pour atterrir sur son épaules, un sens de fureur sauvage courant dans ses veines.

"Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas te battre depuis toutes ces années." Dit-il.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ça." Répliqua Mélissa. "Je me fiche sincèrement d'avoir perdu contre toi. Je ne m'en serais pas préoccupée. Je ne m'en serais pas préoccupée à l'avenir."

Elle soupira.

"Je me préoccupe que mon Pokémon est KO." Continua Mélissa. "Mais, excepté ça, je voulais juste un peu d'expérience."

"De l'expérience pour quoi?" Demanda Jim, un peu étonné.

Elle le regarda.

"Je vais affronter l'Élite Quatre de Johto une fois que j'aurai dix-huit ans." Répondit-elle. "Alors, avec qu'un seul mois restant, je prends quelques recharges de dernière minute."

Elle lui sourit, une expression qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir.

"Merci du combat." Dit-elle. "Je vais m'en souvenir."

Tandis qu'il observa, Mélissa éleva une Pokéball et rappela son Kaorine.

Elle sourit encore, avant de se retourner, de replacer la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, et de déambuler au loin.

Jim regarda Heledelle, toujours sur son épaule.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?" Demanda-t-il.

Heledelle lui fit un regarda de confusion, mais choisit de ne pas répondre.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient au chantier naval de Manichéon.

Sacha regarda le personnage familier de Scott, debout devant eux, à côté d'un bateau particulier.

"Nous sommes presque arrivés." Dit-il, fièrement.

* * *

**Avec ce chapitre, un peu difficile d'affirmer si Jim est rancunier ou pas...**


	77. Solide Comme Un Rock

Chapitre 77. Solide Comme Un Rock.

* * *

_Résumé. Dr. Abrahams a été emmené dans une camionnette G-men, laissant Olly, Faith et Ari réfléchir aux événements des dernières heures. Ensuite, Sacha, Flora et Jim sont arrivés à Manichéon, leur destination finale avant de se diriger sur l'Île Carpatla. Alors qu'ils ont pris une pause momentanée, Jim devenait légèrement déprimé et déambula pour appeler Mélina. Tandis qu'il raccrocha, il rencontra quelqu'un de son passé, la mystérieuse Mélissa Vague. Ils se sont affrontés, avec l'Heledelle de Jim qui a battu son Kaorine. Elle se retira sans dire beaucoup, laissant Jim étonné. Ensuite, ils se sont dirigés tous les trois vers les quais, où ils ont vu Scott attente à côté d'un bateau..._

* * *

"Alors, depuis combien de temps avez-vous été un marin?" Demanda paresseusement Sacha, en regardant le pilote du bateau.

L'homme vêtu d'un uniforme blanc l'ignora stoïquement, en gardant ses yeux sur les océans rudes que le bateau coupait à travers à un rythme rapide de nœuds, rebondissant sur une plus grande vague que la normale à chaque quelques instants. Le rugissement toujours présent du moteur commençait à devenir un son constant et régulier en arrière-plan, pas vraiment une distraction, mais plus un compagnon pour les sons de l'eau et des Goelises qui volaient à haute altitude par-dessus, en regardant avec leurs yeux globuleux, presque comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'un peu de nourriture soit jetée sur le côté du bateau.

"Oubliez ça alors." Murmura Sacha, en se retournant.

"Ne prends pas ça d'un marin." Dit Nightmare, en s'appuyant contre la porte des petites cabines, où il était idéalement hors de portée des rayons de soleil. Les rayons n'étaient pas néfastes pour lui, mais il préférait les conforts proches des ombres.

"Hé, je ne devrais sans doute pas déranger le gars, pendant qu'il conduit le bateau." Dit Sacha. "Sinon, n'importe quoi pourrait arriver, il pourrait aller à la mer, et nous pourrions dévier hors de contrôle..."

Il s'arrêta.

"Et si ça arrivait, Jim serait sans doute en train de paniquer complètement."

Nightmare sourit, ses yeux s'illuminant à la pensée de ça.

Quelque chose dont Sacha était conscient.

"N'y pense même pas." Avertit-il, avant d'essayer de changer de sujet. "Jim est toujours en bas à revivre son petit déjeuner?"

Nightmare renifla.

"Vous les humains." Remarqua-t-il, un regard de mépris sur son visage. "Toujours à cracher une sorte de divers fluides, de liquides ou d'autres concoctions nauséabondes. Ce qui donne envie à un Ectoplasma de souhaiter d'autre compagnie."

Et avec la finition de ces mots, le Pokémon Ombre toussa, soulevant une boule énergétique noire foncée et mauve, qui s'écrasa sur le pont. Elle semblait avoir une épaisse viscosité, et ne bougea pas.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Sacha, en reculant.

"Je l'ignore." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'elle sortit des cabines. "Mais, on dirait de l'ironie."

"Oh ha ha." Dit Nightmare.

Il se tendit et donna un petit coup au résidu avec son pied.

"C'est de l'ectoplasme." Répondit-il. "Il n'y a pas de quoi de sérieux à s'inquiéter."

Sacha et Flora le regardèrent.

"Ça fait fondre le bois." Dit Sacha.

Nightmare baissa les yeux, ne voyant rien là.

Sacha ria.

"Je t'ai fait regarder." Remarqua-t-il.

Nightmare roula ses yeux.

"Je t'ai fait noyer." Dit-il.

"Hein?" Répondit Sacha. "Mais, je ne suis pas..."

* * *

Jim se leva, en essuyant sa bouche avec une serviette en papier. Il ne souffrait normalement pas du mal de mer, mais il l'avait mal aujourd'hui pour une raison quelconque. Combiné avec son antipathie récemment acquise de l'eau, ce n'était pas le voyage le plus plaisant qu'il avait fait lors des dernières semaines.

Il prit plusieurs respirations profondément, en essayant d'éclaircir sa tête du sentiment général de faiblesse qui passait à travers lui en ce moment.

"Merde." Grogna-t-il, en regardant par le hublot.

Ces toilettes particulières sur le bateau étaient situées légèrement sous l'eau, et alors qu'il regardait à travers l'épais verre transparent, il aurait pu jurer qu'il ne pouvait voir le visage de Sacha être traîné à côté du bateau.

Jim leva ses mains et se frotta les yeux, en se demandant si le léger délirium jouait des tours avec son esprit.

Il enleva ses mains, et la vue avait disparue.

En secouant sa tête, il se retourna et retourna vers le pont, déterminé à surmonter le sentiment général de maladie qui l'engloutissait.

* * *

Jim sortit sur le pont en bois, en trouvant Sacha effondré, les bras et jambes étendus, au milieu de là, en haletant. La moitié du haut de son corps était mouillé, et il était en train de cracher de l'eau salée.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?" Demanda Jim, un peu surpris.

Sacha leva les yeux un instant, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le sol dur avec un petit bruit sourd.

"Nightmare a décidé de le tremper sous l'eau." Remarqua Flora, de la chaise du pont qu'elle s'était appropriée.

Jim réussit à faire un petit rie à la pensée.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora secoua tristement sa tête.

"Tu te tiens par-dessus." Répondit-elle.

Jim baissa instantanément les yeux et vit qu'il se tenait sur quelque chose de gluant sur le pont, quelque chose qui était d'un mélange de noir et mauve.

"Dégueu." Dit-il, agacé. "Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois."

"Ça vient de l'estomac de Nightmare." Répondit Flora.

Jim soupira.

"Pas étonnant que je peux sentir le Persian Noir." Répondit-il, un peu sèchement.

"Hé, ce qui passe pour mon vomi ne sent pas le Persian Noir!" Protesta Nightmare, en semblant un peu contrarié.

"Eh bien, ça devrait." Sourit Flora, en prenant légèrement plaisir à l'inconfort de Nightmare.

"En fait, je crois qu'il y a une petite odeur de Raichu Blanc dedans." Souligna Sacha.

Nightmare roula ses yeux.

"Allez tous vous faire foutre alors." Répondit-il. "Je pourrais juste m'écraser et mourir."

"Tu ne peux pas mourir." Souligna Jim. "Tu es un spectre."

"Je suis un peu mort à l'intérieur lorsque tu as fait cette plaisanterie." Répliqua Nightmare. "Ça a tellement l'air d'un cliché, ce n'est même plus drôle maintenant. C'est comme la blague des deux gars..."

Il se replia, laissant tout le monde se demander de quoi il parlait.

"Tu es certain que tu vas bien?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant son Ectoplasma shiny. "Tu ne veux pas de l'attention médicale lorsque nous arriverons sur l'Île Carpatla, non?"

Nightmare renifla.

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit-il, dénigrement. "Je me sens bien. Et même si j'étais malade, nous savons tous que la chose de la bonne santé médicale à faire est de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille."

"Ton choix." Dit Jim.

"En tout cas, les spectres ne tombent pas malades." Répliqua Nightmare. "Il y a sans doute une explication plus logique sur pourquoi c'est arrivé."

"Comme quoi?" Demanda Flora, en élevant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses sourcils pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui était dévoilé. Elle avait investie dans une paire de Rayquabans lorsqu'elle était à Manichéon, et s'habituait complètement à eux sur les rayons de soleil brûlants qui rayonnèrent sur le bateau.

Nightmare soupira.

"Et si c'était parce que je ne bois pas assez?" Suggéra-t-il. "Peut-être que mon corps a des symptômes rétractant du manque d'alcool."

Il y avait un silence collectif pendant un instant, alors que tout le monde regardèrent Nightmare.

Ensuite, Sacha le rompit.

"Et ça ne t'inquiète pas un peu?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Et pourquoi?" Répondit le Pokémon Ombre. "Je n'ai aucun organes internes, alors ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient être endommagés."

Il y avait une toux, tandis que Scott sortit des cabines, en baillant légèrement.

"Très bien, tout le monde." Dit-il, en tapant ses mains ensemble dans le but d'attirer l'attention. "Nous sommes presque sur l'Île Carpatla, et je vous recommanderai d'attacher vos ceintures de sécurités et de vous préparer à vous tenir sur votre..."

Flora éleva une main pour avoir son attention.

"Nous ne sommes pas dans un avion." Dit-elle. "Pourquoi avons-nous besoin..."

Elle laissa échappé un cri étonné, alors qu'une soudaine vague éclata et claqua le bateau, le secouant puissamment sur le côté. La force générée à presque expulsée la coordinatrice de son siège.

"Voilà pourquoi." Sourit Scott, alors qu'il s'assit.

Flora soupira, avant de se redresser et de se déplacer vers un siège plus sécuritaire.

* * *

"Nous y voilà!" Dit fièrement Scott, en balayant sa main devant eux.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois, la petite plage ébouriffée, en se sentant un peu moins qu'impressionnés.

"C'est ça?" Demanda Jim, en regardant autour de lui.

Sacha enfila son manteau autour de son corps, en tremblant légèrement.

"C'est frisquet." Chuchota-t-il, ses dents qui claquaient. Les hurlements des vents résonnèrent autour de la petite crique, effleurant le sable dans les airs à des intervalles réguliers.

"Où est passé le soleil?" Demanda Flora, en regardant autour d'elle. Ses dents claquaient quelques fois, sous le vent froid.

Scott sourit, tandis qu'il regarda autour de lui.

"Bienvenue sur l'Île Carpatla." Dit-il, jovialement. "Où la pluie tombe fortement très souvent, et si vous vous ne vous tenez pas sur quelque chose, vous pourriez vous envoler."

"Alors, vous avez construit une Arène Extrême dans un endroit où on peut se faire frapper par des vents de force neuf?" Demanda Jim, surpris. "Ça semble un peu surprenant."

Scott haussa les épaules.

"Il a insisté là-dessus." Répondit le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême.

"Qui ça?" Demanda Flora.

"Le Génie Extrême." Répondit Scott, tandis qu'il retourna sa tête, en cherchant un petit sentier presque caché dans les montagnes. C'était difficile à voir, à cause des énormes roches qui entouraient tous les côtés de son entrée, en vrac par-dessus ce qui semblait sur la surface une tentative vaine pour cacher le petit courant de pierre, taillé sur le côté de la montagne.

Scott le regarda pendant un instant, avant de sourire.

"Et je peux vous conduire à lui tout de suite." Continua-t-il, en regardant Sacha. "À l'instant même. Si tu as de la chance et que tu joues bien tes cartes, alors vous pourriez quitter l'île ce soir."

* * *

"J'ai eu quelques nouveaux Pokémons à Manichéon." Dit Sacha, alors qu'ils commencèrent la randonnée relativement longue en direction du sentier, vers le Village Carpatla, le petit village que Scott a insisté que c'était le principal lieu où la population résidait sur l'île.

Alors qu'ils continuèrent à grimper tous les quatre, la vue apparemment sans fin des forêts denses et vertes sous eux se dépliait, couvrant la plupart de la surface de l'île, avec pas grand chose d'autre visible qu'à la hauteur à laquelle ils étaient. Le son des divers cris des habitants en dessous pouvait être entendu, mais faiblement.

"Alors, nous pouvons nous diriger immédiatement vers la Forteresse Extrême." Commenta Scott. "Ça va être intéressant."

"La Forteresse Extrême?" Demanda Flora, en regardant Scott. "Est-ce le nom de...?"

Il approuva.

"Si tu décroches l'emblème de cette arène, Sacha." Remarqua le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême. "Je serai vraiment impressionné. Tu te rappelles combien de difficulté tu as eu contre Brandon à la Ligue Extrême de Kanto?"

Sacha soupira.

"Eh bien, il utilisait des Pokémons légendaires." Soutint-il. "Pas étonnant que j'ai lutté. Donnez-moi un Pokémon légendaire pour répliquer et ça aurait été plus équitable."

Scott soupira.

"Mon point est." Dit-il. "Ce type est tout aussi coriace que Brandon l'était, qu'Arceus ait son âme. Ils ont déjà participé une fois à un match de trois jours qui a finalement été déclaré nul."

Jim regarda Scott, un peu surpris.

"Maintenant, lorsque vous dites un match à trois jours." Se demanda-t-il. "Est-ce que ça a duré trois jours sans arrêt, ou..."

Scott hocha la tête.

"Ça a actuellement continué durant les trois jours et deux nuits." Dit-il. "Avec seulement une pause de quinze minutes, quelque part entre la deuxième nuit et le troisième jour."

Sacha avala.

"Mais, c'était un incident exceptionnel." Continua Scott. "D'aussi loin que je suis concerné, ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis. La plupart des matchs enregistrés ne peuvent pas durer aussi longtemps. Après quatre heures maximum, le match devait être interrompu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le dresseur qui en avait encore plus était automatiquement déclaré vainqueur."

Il réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Bien entendu, après les quatre premières heures, les deux dresseurs en étaient toujours à leurs premiers, et ne montraient aucun signe de ralentissement."

"Est-ce qu'il y a un métrage de ça sur PokéTube?" Demanda Sacha, un peu intéressé.

Alors qu'il réfléchit à la question, Scott leva le bras avec sa main et caressa son menton alors qu'il réfléchit attentivement à la question.

"Cinq minutes de paquet en grands titres." Répondit-il. "C'est tout."

"Wow." Dit Flora. "Encore plus coriace que Brandon l'était. C'est vraiment inquiétant."

Sacha la regarda, en réussissant à se tailler un sourire de gagnant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." S'écria le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Ce n'est pas toi qui doit l'affronter. C'est mon travail."

Il racla sa gorge, tandis qu'il regarda le ciel.

"J'ai battu Brandon." Continua Sacha. "Et je vais battre ce type aussi."

Alors qu'il finit de parler, Scott regarda le ciel, et laissa échapper un son de plaisir contenu.

"Nous sommes presque arrivés." Dit-il. "Presque au sommet. Vous devriez être bientôt en mesure de voir le Village Carpatla. Ensuite, il y a un autre petit chemin vers la Forteresse Extrême."

Jim soupira.

"Génial." Remarqua-t-il, en levant les yeux. "Vous savez, Scott. Un téléphérique aurait été la bienvenue dans le coin."

"Me dis pas que tu es fatigué?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim lui lança un regarda noir, un regard qui signala à quel point il était énervé par la question.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Mais, je croyais que tu pourrais l'être. D'habitude, tu te plains à ce moment, en te demandant jusqu'où il faut aller."

"Ouais, mais je le sais déjà." Répliqua Sacha. "Scott a dit que nous serons arrivés dans quelques instants."

Flora laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, un son qui effraya Pikachu assis sur l'épaule de Sacha au point de sauter sur le sol.

"Arrêtez, tous les deux." Dit-elle. "Ça commence vraiment à devenir agaçant la façon dont vous vous provoquez l'un l'autre."

Pendant un instant, Sacha et Jim se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ils ne dire rien.

Ensuite, Nightmare apparut du côté de la falaise, et commença à faire un son de gloussement bruyant.

"Vous vous êtes fait vaincre." Chanta-t-il.

"La ferme, Nightmare." Dit Flora.

"Oui, madame." Répondit instantanément le Pokémon Ombre.

Il racla sa gorge, avant de se diriger vers Sacha et de disparaître dans l'ombre.

Ayant étonné silencieusement étonné, Jim était maintenant surpris en voix.

"D'accord, c'était une des choses les plus étranges que je n'ai jamais vu." Avoua le dresseur d'Acajou.

Sacha était confus, alors qu'il regarda sa petite amie.

"Depuis quand est-ce que Nightmare reçoit des ordres de ta part?" Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Flora haussa les épaules.

"Honnêtement." Répondit-elle. "J'en ai aucune idée."

Scott secoua sa tête, en réussissant même à garder le sourire sur son visage.

"Vous vivez vraiment des vies étranges, tous les trois." Commenta-t-il.

* * *

"Sainte mère de Ho-oh." Hurla Jim.

"C'est ça?" Demanda Sacha, tandis que son visage se pâlit sur ce qu'ils pouvaient voir au loin.

Scott ria.

"Ça marche vraiment." Commenta-t-il. "La Forteresse Extrême. Une Arène Extrême qui a été désigné pour toucher la peur dans les cœurs des dresseurs les plus forts."

Sacha se redressa, en raclant sa gorge.

"Ça ne me fait pas peur." S'écria le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en regardant autour de lui. "Je crois que ça pourrait être le cas pour Jim, mais..."

Sa voix, à peine lisible par les vents hurlants, diminua alors qu'il regarda vers l'immeuble au loin.

"Ça ne m'intimide pas." S'écria Flora.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit pour toi?" Demanda Jim, en plaisantant à moitié.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Sans doute moins pour moi que pour toi." Répondit-elle, un peu glacialement.

Sacha les ignora tous les deux, et regarda plutôt vers le bâtiment, une énorme structure noire dominant l'horizon.

C'était une grande forteresse volumineuse carrée, dont les murs semblaient être faits de pierres si épaisses qu'elles devaient avoir été sculptées par des Pokémons de type roche exceptionnellement puissants. En plus de ça, elles étaient aussi d'au moins quinze pieds de haut, sans aucun moyen visible pour les escalader. En toute honnêteté, le bâtiment ressemblait probablement plus à un château médiéval que toute autre chose, les tourelles complétant l'illusion.

"Ne me dites même pas que vous avez construit ça." Dit Sacha, en secouant sa tête. "Ça semble ancien."

Scott sourit.

"D'accord, ça a été partiellement rénové." Répondit-il. "Avant que j'en ai eu l'idée de l'utiliser comme Arène Extrême, c'était une épave en ruine."

Il approuva, avec appréciation.

"Maintenant, c'est une épave en ruine où les gens peuvent combattre à l'intérieur." Dit-il, sèchement.

* * *

"Je crois que l'avoir appelé une épave en ruine a peut-être été un peu rude." Avoua Jim, alors qu'ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la Forteresse Extrême par l'entrée principale.

Il y avait une réponse de rire, tandis que Scott le regarda.

"Je plaisantais." Répondit-il. "Cet endroit est vraiment bien. Complètement sûr aussi sûr que ça puisse être. Bien que, l'extérieur va paraître un peu cabossé si on considère qu'il peut y avoir des vents jusqu'à quatre-vingt dix kilomètres par heure qui donnent des coups à l'extérieur."

"Ça me paraît juste." Remarqua Flora.

Sacha regarda autour de lui, alors qu'ils s'avancèrent, en se demandait où pourrait être le Génie Extrême.

"Où est le terrain principal?" Demanda-t-il, en espérant décidément que ce serait où le dernier défi se cacherait.

"C'est là où nous allons à l'heure où on parle." Répondit Scott, en croisant ses bras devant lui.

Il y avait un silence pour les vingt prochaines secondes, la quantité de temps passant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une grande porte sinistre faite en bois.

"C'est derrière?" Demanda Sacha, tandis qu'il tendit vivement la main en avant et poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Elle s'ouvrit avec un grand son grinçant, un son qui résonna à travers les couloirs.

Ensuite, les puissant vents le frappèrent, l'obligeant à reculer.

* * *

"En voilà des vents forts." Commenta Jim, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent finalement dans l'arène, les vents hurlants autour de la pièce de pierre avec une intention sinistre.

"Tout ça fait partie du plan structurel." Répondit Scott, en pointant vers le haut avec sa main. "Regardez là-haut."

Les trois dresseur voyageurs le firent, en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun toit à l'arène.

Par conséquent, les vent descendirent rapidement et fortement, rendant difficile de se déplacer.

"Comment quelqu'un peut se battre là-dedans?" Se demanda Sacha, alors qu'il leva le bras, pour attraper sa casquette, l'empêchant de s'envoler.

"Souvent." Résonna une voix, l'énorme baryton facilement audible même sur les vents.

Avec un sursaut, les trois dresseurs levèrent les yeux.

À l'autre bout de l'arène, se trouvait un trône rudement taillé en pierre et en roche. Avec surprise sur leurs visages, ils se demandèrent comment ils n'avaient pas réussi à remarquer l'homme assis dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait parlé.

Ensuite, Jim s'exprima.

"Nous vous avons déjà vu quelque part avant." Dit-il, surpris. "N'est-ce pas?"

L'homme ria, alors qu'il se leva, se révélant être une présence dominante. Il devait faire au moins six pieds et huit pouces, presque un pied complet plus grand que l'était Jim. Cette taille était confirmée par son énorme torse, un effet qui lui fit avoir un gabarit un peu semblable à un Machopeur. Ses cheveux étaient complètement rasés, ne laissant rien d'autre que la platitude, et il avait une légère barbe noire d'environ un demi centimètre de long. Il portait une chemise verte à carreaux, un pantalon brun avec une salopette et une paire de bottes qui semblèrent très lourdes.

"Un peu de contraste pour le dernier Génie Extrême." Murmura Flora.

Le Génie Extrême colosse ria, alors qu'il s'approcha vers eux, sa grandeur rendant une chose relativement facile pour lui de bouger facilement dans les vents forts.

"J'en déduis que vous avez battu mon bon vieil ami Pedro, alors." Remarqua-t-il, en les regardant.

Ils s'en rendirent compte.

"C'est là que nous vous avons vu." Dit Sacha. "Vous étiez ce randonneur dans les montagnes."

Il approuva.

"Oui, en effet." Répondit le Génie Extrême. "Je venais juste de repartir d'une session d'entraînement avec Pedro."

Sacha sourit.

"Je l'ai battu." Répondit-il. "Vous êtes le dernier sur ma liste."

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme, qui tenait au moins un bon cinq pouces par-dessus lui.

"Je vous défie."

* * *

"Le match opposant le Pionnier de la Forteresse, Rock Solide." Déclara l'arbitre, étant arrivé du Village Carpatla au cours des dernières minutes. "Et le challenger, Sacha Ketchum, du Bourg Palette est sur le point de commencer. En raison des conditions, ce match sera à trois contre trois, sans substitutions possibles..."

"À propos des conditions." Dit Sacha, en intervenant. Il essayait toujours d'empêcher de perdre sa casquette dans les vents forts. "Est-ce que nous...?"

"Les vents font partie de l'arène." Répondit Rock, en croisant impassiblement ses bras. "Je n'affronte pas les challengers à moins que les vents soient par-dessus une certaine vitesse. Tu ne dois pas seulement me battre, tu dois aussi conquérir les éléments dans le but de gagner l'emblème."

"Et le premier dresseur à perdre deux Pokémons sera déclaré perdant." Termina l'arbitre, un peu exaspéré par la façon dont il avait été interrompu. "Alors, c'est essentiellement une variation d'un trois contre trois."

"Je vois." Dit Sacha, en réfléchissant sur son premier choix. Il avait besoin de quelque chose qui pourrait facilement bouger à travers les vents.

En faisant son choix, il retira une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Donphan, je te choisis!" Cria-t-il.

L'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrit, sortant le Pokémon Armure.

Alors que Donphan émergea sur le sol du terrain, il laissa échapper un rugissement et griffa le solo, prêt à se battre.

* * *

"Alors, Sacha a fait venir son Donphan avec lui pour ce match." Remarqua Flora. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps."

"Je me demande qui il a échangé pour Donphan." Se demanda Jim. "Est-ce que ça pourrait être Carmache?"

"Ça serait logique." Dit Scott. "A périmètre comparable."

"Alors, je me demande ce que Rock va faire pour le contrer." Réfléchit Jim. "Ça devrait être intéressant."

* * *

Rock laissa échapper une barque de rire, tandis qu'il retira une de ses propres Pokéballs et la lançant dans les airs rapide comme l'éclair.

"Laggron, précipitons-nous!" Hurla Rock, en envoyant le Pokémon Poissonboue.

Son Laggron émergea dans un éclat lumineux, grognant à Donphan avec un furieux regard d'affront.

* * *

"Ça parait logique." Murmura Jim. "Laggron va avoir un avantage sur Donphan."

"Parce qu'il est de type eau." Commenta Flora, en secouant sa tête. "De plus, ce vent ne va pas rendre les choses faciles."

Scott ne répondit pas, alors qu'il se rassit sur le siège en pierre et observa les évènements dévoilant qui prirent place devant lui.

* * *

L'arbitre prit un instant pour jeter un œil sur les deux combattants, les examinant avec intention, avant d'élever ses drapeaux dans le ciel.

"À vos marques, commencez!" Déclara-t-il, en les abaissant pour signaler le début du match.

Sacha ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de prendre l'avantage. Sachant que les mouvements de type eau de Laggron rendraient les choses difficiles pour Donphan était une motivation.

"Utilise l'attaque Roulade!" Hurla-t-il, en montant son bras dans les airs.

Presque instantanément, Donphan roula en une boule et commença à foncer sur le sol vers Laggron à grande vitesse.

Pendant un moment, Rock ne bougea pas pour répliquer. Il déplaçait seulement ses yeux sur le terrain, en regardant et en attendant.

Ensuite, son mouvement est venu.

"Laggron, lance l'attaque Tir De Boue!" Hurla-t-il, sa voix entourant le terrain.

Le Pokémon de type eau et sol ouvrit sa bouche, crachant une séries d'orbes brunes foncées. Elles se propulsèrent dans les airs, avant d'être dispersées par le vent, couvrant le sol du terrain en une boue glissante, une substance qui rendit presque la surface inébranlable.

Le Donphan dévalant glissa instantanément sur le nouveau sol recouvert, et perdit l'élan qu'il avait acquis, se dirigeant vers à un arrêt indigne devant le Laggron de Rock.

"Phannn!" Grogna-t-il, en luttant pour se lever.

Rock était instantanément en mouvement, prêt à saisir son avantage. Et son Laggron pouvait mieux se déplacer sur le sol glissant que Donphan le pouvait en raison des puissants membres qui s'ancrèrent sur le sol.

"Laggron, attaque Poinglace." Dit nonchalamment Rock.

Un des puissants membres du Pokémon Poissonboue poussa en avant, la peau rayonnant avec une lumière blanche, une lumière blanche qui rendit l'air autour d'elle incroyablement froide.

Le coup frappa Donphan au milieu du visage, directement entre les yeux, entraînant un bruyant hurlement de douleur du Pokémon de type sol, qui essaya instantanément de frotter son visage sur le sol dans le but d'éclaircir sa vision légèrement obscurcie.

"Donphan!" Hurla Sacha, inquiet de ce que ça pourrait signifier.

Alors que son Pokémon tenta de récupérer, Rock laissa échapper un rugissement de triomphe.

"Laggron." Ordonna-t-il. "Attaque Marto-Poing!"

Encore une fois, le Laggron de couleur bleu et orange poussa à nouveau en avant avec ses deux membres antérieurs étonnamment puissants, cette fois les deux brillant avec une puissante lumière blanche.

Sans montrer la moindre pitié, Laggron abaissa les deux membres par-dessus Donphan dans un martèlement comme mouvement, un mouvement qui aplatit Donphan au sol.

Cependant, tandis que tout le monde regardait, ils pouvaient voir que le Pokémon Armure était toujours en état de bouger.

Laggron recula pour le moment, en essayant de gagner un certain élan pour lancer une autre attaque.

Le répit permit à Donphan de se relever lentement et de s'éloigner de la portée des puissantes attaques physiques que Laggron avait abattu sur lui.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, en sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chance de essayer et de revenir dans ce match. Donphan ne pouvait pas facilement bouger sur la surface glissante, et par conséquent, perdit la plupart de ses mouvements offensifs.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul choix.

"Donphan." Interpella Sacha, en avalant légèrement. "Lance l'attaque Ultralaser!"

Le Pokémon Armure éleva sa trompe pour révéler la petite bouche cachée par le nez long.

Une lumière orange commençait à se former en profondeur à l'intérieur des confins de ses mâchoires, alors que la forme évoluée de Phanpy prépara la puissante attaque énergétique.

En ciblant Laggron, il relâcha l'attaque...

Et le dresseur et le Pokémon laissèrent échapper des sons simultanés d'étonnement et de surprise, alors que le rayon poussa vers Laggron, à travers les vents hurlants et fut soufflé sur le côté, l'attaque naviguant complètement au large de la cible, et s'écrasant sans danger dans un des murs.

Il y avait la plus petite trace d'un sourire sur le visage de Rock. Elle disparut rapidement tandis qu'il parlait.

"Mauvais choix." Dit-il, d'un ton bourru. "Laggron, utilise l'attaque Surf!"

Le Pokémon Poissonboue se cabra sur ses pattes de derrière, avant de foncer en avant sur le sol. De l'eau commençait à émerger des pores de sa peau glissante, lentement tout d'abord et plus rapidement par la suite.

Le Laggron de Rock bondit dans les airs, l'eau tombante créant une vague comme effet qui vint s'écraser sur Donphan, submergeant complètement le Pokémon Armure sous les vagues.

Sacha grogna, tandis qu'il essaya désespérément de chercher Donphan, mais une éclaboussure de l'eau vint se pulvériser dans ses yeux tandis que Laggron s'écrasa dans l'eau, le rendant momentanément incapable de voir. Il les frotta, en réussissant finalement à récupérer une certaine vision concentré devant eux.

"Donphan!" Hurla-t-il, en espérant et en priant que le Pokémon Armure n'était pas trop amoché.

Tandis que les niveaux d'eaux s'abaissèrent, la forme effondrée de Donphan fut révélée, couchée sur le côté au milieu du terrain.

Il était évident qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de continuer.

Avec un coup de poignet, l'arbitre éleva son drapeau pour prendre sa décision.

"Donphan a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Laggron est déclaré vainqueur."

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette soupira, alors qu'il tendit la main avec une Pokéball pour rappeler Donphan, ramenant le Pokémon de type sol en sécurité dans l'orbe rouge et blanche via le rayon lumineux rouge.

"Tu as fait de ton mieux, Donphan" Chuchota Sacha, alors qu'il plaça la Pokéball avec les autres sur sa ceinture.

* * *

"Pauvre Donphan." Dit Flora. "Ce n'était même pas près d'être près."

"Il y avait une certaine différence de puissance dans tout ça." Remarqua Jim. "Même si tu élimines l'avantage du type, la façon que Rock a le contrôle de l'arène compense quasiment pour le reste. Regarde la façon dont l'Ultralaser a raté complètement sa cible. Les vents font un endroit imprévisible pour combattre."

"Et Rock s'est entraîné dans les vents, alors il peut plus ou moins deviner ce qui va arriver, lorsqu'ils changeront, la signification du changement." Termina Scott, en les remplissant sur les détails. "Ça vous donne une idée."

* * *

"Tu es prêt à faire ton deuxième choix, maintenant?" Demanda Rock en regardant Sacha.

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette diminua ses yeux sur son adversaire, en le foudroyant du regarda avec une antipathie évidente.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça." Dit Rock, en semblant un peu contrarié. "Tout est juste dans les matchs Pokémons. Tu devrais savoir ça désormais."

Sacha l'ignora, plutôt que de répondre. Il se dirigea vers une deuxième Pokéball, sortant le Pokémon qu'il avait sur lui qui pourrait sans doute battre Laggron.

"Jungko!" Cria-t-il, en lançant sa deuxième Pokéball dans les airs, où elle s'ouvrit en explosant et sortit le Pokémon Forêt. "Je te choisis!"

Jungko apparut sur le sol du terrain, en sifflant légèrement à Laggron. Le Pokémon Poissonboue lui donna simplement un large sourire comme réponse, claire pas intimidé le moins du monde, malgré l'extrême désavantage du type.

En regardant les deux combattants, l'arbitre éleva ses deux drapeaux et les abaissa pour signaler le début du prochain match.

"Très bien, commencez!"

* * *

**Décidément, le match est très difficile pour Sacha. Espérons que ça ne finira pas comme lorsqu'il a affronté Brandon.**

**Une défaite sans parvenir à réussir une seule attaque à du être dur autant pour Donphan que Sacha.**

**La prochaine manche promet d'être intéressante : deux Pokémons débutants d'Hoenn l'un contre l'autre.**


	78. Une Situation Constante d'Évolution

Chapitre 78. Une Situation Constante d'Évolution.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et compagnie se rendaient sur l'Île Carpatla, où il combattrait pour le dernier emblème. Après de nombreuses pitreries sur le bateau, y compris Nightmare qui a essayé de noyer Sacha et Jim qui avait le mal de mer, ils sont finalement arrivés sur la terre. Sur le chemin vers le petit village, des tensions ont été élevées tandis que Sacha se préparait pour son dernier défi. Après avoir trouvé l'Arène Extrême, un bâtiment spécialement conçu pour intimider le plus courageux des dresseurs, Sacha a foncé à l'intérieur et a défié le Génie Extrême, Rock qu'ils ont déjà rencontré sur la route de la sixième arène. Dans un mouvement irréfléchi, Sacha a envoyé son Donphan en premier. Rock a répliqué avec son Laggron, battant facilement le Pokémon Armure. Sacha a alors sorti Jungko pour affronter Laggron. L'arbitre a amené le match à un début..._

* * *

"C'est donc ça alors." Dit Dennis en regardant le scientifique vêtu en blanc devant lui.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns et à lunettes semblait en état de choc à la possibilité. La position du chef des Coppingers ne semblait pas la plus heureuse qu'il n'avait jamais été. Les fiascos à Brunellia et Vermeilla avaient énormément vidé les ressources de l'organisation. La perte de Harley à des sources inconnues, et l'arrestation du Dr. Abrahams l'avaient laissé dans une démarche encore plus fétide que ce qui était normal pour lui.

"Nous avons réussi à canaliser les endroits trouvés à l'intérieur de l'Essence de l'Éternité." Répondit nerveusement le scientifique.

Pendant un moment, Dennis sembla apaisé. Quelques secondes de répit de ses tons plus durs.

Ensuite, il disparut.

"Eh bien!" Rompit-il. "Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. Dites-moi où il est."

Le scientifique avala. Tout prétexte de bravoure qu'il a peut-être montré à résister à divulguer l'information à Dennis avait disparu. Il avait disparu avec l'intention de jouer en partie difficilement. Les techniciens de laboratoire entre eux commencèrent à devenir inquiets de la façon dont il agissait comme un maniaque fou du pouvoir. Quand il ne voyait pas sens, il était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner. La seule façon de s'impliquer avec lui, c'était l'acte de la source de l'information, en soi une tâche insensée. Plus d'un de leur progéniture avait été violemment battu à un pouce de leur vie, avant d'être laissé pour mort. Heureusement, aucun ne l'avait été mais c'était toujours un risque incroyable.

"OÙ EST-IL?!" Hurla Dennis, en frappant son poing sur la table. L'impact eu l'effet indésirable de répandre les contenus de plusieurs gobelets sur la surface.

"À Rhode." Répondit tristement le scientifique. "Ils sont tous à Rhode. Nous avons trois divers endroits."

Loin d'être satisfait, Dennis diminua ses yeux vers la tête du scientifique devant lui, à quelques secondes de passer à une rage violente.

"Rhode est un endroit énorme." Dit-il, doucement. Le bord calme à son ton ne masquait pas à quel point il était furieux du manque apparent de coopération.

Le scientifique perdit complètement toute résistance. Ça avait pris longtemps à venir, mais ça arriva finalement.

"Il y a une carte avec les trois lieux dessus." Dit-il. "C'est sur le processeur central. Il peut être en votre possession dans..."

Il regarda sa montre.

"Deux minutes et demi." Répondit-il.

Les yeux perchés sur la tête de Dennis cintraient presque de leurs orbites.

"Alors mettez-vous au travail!" Cria-t-il. "Et je m'assurerai que mon Drattak ne vous bouffe pas les jambes."

Parfois tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était quelques menaces à moitié sérieuses pour que les choses soient bien faites. C'était l'un de ces cas, bien que, peu auraient deviné que Dennis était tout sauf plaisantin.

En se relevant, le chef des scientifiques se précipita hors de la pièce et vers son prochain travail. Sa vie était sauve pour l'instant.

En quittant la pièce, le personnage colosse se leva légèrement, après avoir savouré le moment de repos dans le fauteuil en cuir de luxe.

"Rhode." Répéta Dennis, alors qu'il regarda par la fenêtre. "Eh bien, c'est une tournure intéressante."

Bien avant que les humains habitent la zone, il avait été deviné que le désert tempétueux de Rhode était l'emplacement du Jardin Secret de Mew. Un endroit de luxe qui contenait le lieu de naissance de tous les Pokémons.

Le mythe n'avait jamais été prouvé, bien que plusieurs croyaient que c'était vrai.

"Comme c'est ironique que c'est l'endroit où je dois aller." Dit Dennis, en regardant les forêts sombres sous les laboratoires Coppingers.

* * *

"Commencez!" Déclara l'arbitre.

Les mots résonnant dans ses oreilles, Sacha regarda Jungko. Il veillait sur les arrières du Pokémon Forêt et gardait un œil sur Laggron, soucieux de ne pas être plus malin.

Laggron continua à sourire, ne s'en préoccupant pas. Les deux Pokémons se tendirent, se préparant au match.

Ensuite, Sacha rompit finalement le silence.

"Jungko, lance l'attaque Balle Graine!" Ordonna-t-il.

Avec un coassement sec, le Pokémon de type plante ouvrit sa bouche, dissipant plusieurs petites graines dorées dures dans les airs vers Laggron.

Un peu étonnamment, Rock ne répondit pas.

Un sens de surprise qui fut rapidement dissipé lorsqu'un soudain coup de vent perça dans les airs, envoyant l'attaque hors de sa course.

Une graine directe s'écrasa sur l'épaule de Laggron, entraînant un grognement d'inconfort du Pokémon Poissonboue, le petit objet dur rebondissant de sa peau visqueuse. Les autres cliquetaient sur le mur, près de l'endroit où l'Ultralaser de Donphan avait frappé.

Pas dérouté, Rock riposta rapidement avec ses techniques, ayant toujours un mouvement prêt à portée de main.

"Laggron, attaque Blizzard!" Ordonna-t-il, la voix résonnant à travers les vents.

* * *

"Oh oh." Dit Jim. "Ça pourrait poser problème."

Flora était perplexe par ces inquiétudes. Il affichait normalement de tels moments d'aperçu contre Sacha, mais cette fois semblait différente. Le dresseur d'Acajou était vraiment inquiet à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Alors qu'il n'avait pas le temps de penser à des commentaires un peu vaches sur son rival.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda-t-elle, en le regardant.

"Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu sais comment Blizzard fonctionne." Dit Jim.

La coordinatrice de Clémenti-Ville lui fit un regarda noir. C'était un peu condescendant de sa part de questionner même sa connaissance sur le sujet.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il. "Mon Delcatty connaît cette attaque. Elle relâche un souffle de glace vraiment froid par un..."

Elle s'en rendit compte.

"Vent glacial." Termina Flora, plutôt sans conviction.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu crois qui va arriver?" Demanda Jim.

"Découvrons-le." Remarqua Scott. "Mais, je crois que nous devrions mieux penser à quelques pensées qui pourraient être chaudes parce que c'est sur le point de se refroidir incroyablement."

* * *

Alors qu'il finit de parler, Laggron ouvrit sa bouche, révélant une mâchoire béante édentée. Les Pokémons de type eau et sol n'étaient pas réputés pour avoir de superbes dents, en raison de leurs habitudes de mâcher sur de gros morceaux de bois variable. Un régime auquel l'espèce s'était lentement adapté. Le Laggron de Rock était clairement un vieux, un qui n'avait pas été en mesure d'acquérir la bonne méthode pour le faire. Quelque chose qu'un Laggron sauvage aurait fait il y a longtemps.

Tandis qu'un petit rugissement émergea de l'intérieur, un vent glacial émergea de ses mâchoires.

L'attaque provoqua une réaction en chaîne d'événements. Presque instantanément, la température chuta de plusieurs degrés, entraînant chacun à trembler sauf Rock et son Laggron. Ils avaient probablement travaillé cette technique avant et étaient habitués aux effets qui s'ensuivirent.

Le plus affecté par le changement, était Jungko. Le Pokémon Forêt tremblait amèrement aux vents froids qui l'entouraient. Habitué à des climats plus chauds, le Pokémon de type plante souffrait vraiment à ce moment du temps.

Ensuite, la véritable attaque faisait effet. D'énormes glaçons commencèrent à se former autour des pieds à trois orteils de Jungko, ce qui rendit extrêmement difficile de bouger.

Au fond, il était congelé sur le sol.

"Jun-un!" Siffla-t-il, en essayant de se libérer.

"Jungko!" Hurla Sacha, en protégeant ses yeux des vents froids pour empêcher d'avoir un œil rempli de glace. "Tu peux bouger?!"

En le faisant, sa vision était obscurcie, rendant difficile pour lui de voir ce qui se passait sur le terrain.

"Jungko, si tu peux bouger!" Continua Sacha, sa voix luttant pour être entendue par-dessus les vents. "Lance une autre attaque Balle Graine, et..."

Il mit son doigt dans sa bouche, et le lécha, couvrant le doigt de salive.

Avec un mouvement rapide, Sacha le colla dans les airs, en essayant de juger d'où les vent soufflaient.

"Vise à l'extrême droite!" Hurla-t-il.

Il y avait un coassement et une toux alors que Jungko relâcha l'attaque dans les airs.

Ensuite, tout le monde présent entendit un rugissement de douleur meurtrier, le son résonnant autour des vents.

Même si tout le monde avait de la difficulté de voir, les implications de ce qui s'était passé étaient claires pour tous.

Laggron avait été marqué par l'attaque.

* * *

"C'est soudain." Dit Flora, surprise.

"Venant de toi?" Demanda Jim. "Est-ce que tu doutes de ton petit ami? C'est la plus grande imprévisibilité."

"Je ne fais que résumer le match de la façon que je l'ai vu." Répliqua Flora. "Et je suis contente qu'il l'ai trouvé. Cela signifie qu'il a une meilleure chance de s'en sortir."

"Ça serait un meilleur match si nous pouvions voir ce qui se passe." Murmura Jim, incapable de penser à un retour brusque à temps.

"Je serais d'accord avec toi." Dit Scott.

* * *

Sacha entendit le rugissement de douleur et en était jubilé. Ça lui donnait une chance de victoire.

Plus en sa faveur, les vents commencèrent à perdre leur bord froid.

"Poursuis avec Lame-Feuille!" Hurla Sacha, en espérant pousser l'avantage pendant qu'il était toujours de son côté.

Jungko laissa échapper un grognement de désaccord.

Étonné, Sacha regarda à travers les vent qui se défrichèrent de plus en plus...

Et vit que Jungko était toujours congelé sur le sol, en luttant pour se libérer des contraintes glacées.

"Oh non." Dit-il, doucement.

Sacha avala.

"Essaie de te libérer!" Interpella-t-il, en voyant que Laggron récupérait du barrage de graines qui l'avait frappé.

Le Pokémon forêt se retourna et fit un regarda mécontent à son dresseur.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire?"_ Grogna-t-il, d'une voix faible.

Sacha n'avait pas compris pas ce qui avait été dit par son Pokémon, mais il en comprit le sens général.

"D'accord." Dit-il, en élevant ses mains pour s'excuser. "Essayons de procéder d'une façon différente."

Il soupira.

"Utilise l'attaque Lance-Soleil!"

C'était une ruse, mais il espérait que ça porterait ses fruits.

En fait, il priait pour ça.

* * *

"Glander avec les conditions météorologiques n'est pas la meilleure façon de gagner." Dit Jim. "Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue?"

Un moment passa, et ensuite Nightmare émergea sur le siège à côté d'eux, rendant l'air froid autour d'eux encore plus froid.

"Je crois qu'il essaie de gagner." Remarqua nonchalamment le Pokémon Ombre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda Jim. "Et ne devrais-tu pas être dans ta Pokéball, prêt à combattre si nécessaire?"

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Je devrais." Répondit-il. "Mais, puisque tu peux me voir, tu es ici. Je suis ici. Nous avons cette conversation. Ainsi, ça devrait être assez perdu."

Il se pencha en arrière et reposa ses jambes courtaudes sur les rampes.

"Ah, s'il a besoin de moi je serai là-haut."

"Il ne peut pas t'appeler." Dit Flora. "Pas de substitutions, une fois qu'un dresseur a..."

Elle s'arrêta.

"Un instant!" S'écria-t-elle. "Ces règles n'ont pas de sens. C'est censé être un trois contre trois, pourtant si un dresseur utilise deux Pokémons et qu'ils sont vaincus tous les deux..."

Scott la regarda.

"Vas-y juste avec ça, Flora." Dit-il. "Les matchs changent constamment. Et les règles de la Forteresse Extrême sont que la situation peut être changée. Un match Pokémon n'est pas différent à certains combats humains de talent et de vigueur qui ont été contestés au fil des ans."

Il éleva ses lunettes de soleil et fit un clin d'œil.

"Aie confiance en tout. Ça va être mis au point."

* * *

La lumière du soleil apparut, par-dessus le milieu du toit ouvert de la Forteresse Extrême. Et à partir de ce soleil, Jungko absorba de la puissance de cette lumière évanescente, l'utilisant pour augmenter la puissance de la forte attaque de type plante.

Et comme effet secondaire, l'augmentation de la température a réussi à faire fondre la glace autour des pieds de Jungko, le libérant des contraintes.

Le Pokémon Forêt sauta dans les airs, relâchant une puissante poussée de tension de ses jambes pour se rapprocher de la lumière du soleil.

Encore une fois, Sacha vérifia la direction du vent, en jugeant où elle allait.

"Jungko!" Cria-t-il, en voyant que les orbes jaunes sur le dos du Pokémon de type plante étaient pleines et saines, brillants avec une lumière rayonnante. "Attaque Lance-Soleil, et vise légèrement à gauche!"

Le lézard vert comme créature ouvrit sa bouche, tirant le puissant souffle énergétique blanc chaud vers Laggron, en faisant exactement comme Sacha avait instruit dans les enjeux visant.

Le vent changea.

Ce qui aurait été un coup direct sur Laggron a simplement été réduit à un coup oblique.

Le Pokémon Poissonboue hurla de douleur, tandis qu'une partie du côté droit de son corps était roussie et brûlée, mais le moindre sentiment de changement de direction lui permis de rester toujours debout et à être prêt à se battre.

Sacha grimaça, mais se calma rapidement. Il devait rappeler sa conscience intérieure que l'objectif principal était que Jungko puisse à nouveau bouger.

"Jungko, Lame-Feuille!" Cria-t-il.

Du point des bras inférieurs de Jungko, des lames d'une énergie verte brillante émergèrent, courbant légèrement.

Avec l'apparition de nouvelles armes, Jungko les cacha sous son corps et fonça en avant sur le sol, prêt à frapper le Laggron blessé.

La douleur de ses blessures étaient trop grandes, et alors que Jungko écrasa l'attaque sur le Pokémon Poissonboue, Laggron s'écrasa sur le sol avec un grondement qui souleva rapidement plusieurs dispersions de poussière. La forme poudreuse sèche de la poussière fut rapidement balayée par les vents, mais le Pokémon de type eau et sol était tout de même incapable de continuer.

L'arbitre éleva rapidement les drapeaux.

"Laggron a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Jungko est déclaré vainqueur."

Un énorme sourire sur son visage, Sacha sauta et frappa l'air.

Ensuite, il se souvint, sachant qu'il y avait encore plus de combats à suivre, et retrouva son calme.

"Beau travail, Jungko." Dit-il.

Il y avait un moment de silence, alors que Rock rappela son Laggron effondré.

"Un effort magnifique." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant Sacha. "En fait, laissons-nous invoquer les changements de règles."

"Quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

* * *

L'arbitre éleva les deux drapeaux.

"La règle de trois contre trois a été abandonnée." Dit-il. "Le reste du match sera un match régulier. Il prendra fin lorsque tous les Pokémons d'un dresseur auront été mis hors combat."

"Est-ce permis?" Se demanda Sacha, en regardant Scott.

Rock toussa, attirant son attention.

"Écoute, gamin." Dit-il. "Tu dois t'adapter à tous types de situation en combat. Ces règles qui changent peuvent faire ça. Sans crier gare, tu dois vraiment t'y adapter."

Il sourit.

"Ai-je raison?"

Sacha diminua ses yeux vers lui.

"Peu importe." Répondit-il. "Ça semble juste un peu inhabituel."

Rock éleva ses mains et les balaya devant lui.

"C'est la Ligue Extrême, gamin." Dit-il, noblement. "Des règles inhabituelles, des changement de situations. Tous sont conçues pour mettre le dresseur sous autant de pression que possible. Voir s'ils sont braves."

Il retira une Pokéball, et l'éleva dans les airs.

"Alors, es-tu brave, Sacha Ketchum?" Se demanda Rock.

Le Génie Extrême lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Voyons voir ça."

Le cœur de Sacha sombra, alors qu'il vit l'oiseau argenté apparaître au milieu du terrain.

"Oh merde." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"C'est familier." Dit Flora, tandis qu'elle pensa à son propre Airmure.

Sur l'arène, l'Airmure de Rock laissa échapper un cri perceur d'oreille, clairement impatiente que le match commence.

Le Jungko de Sacha fixa son adversaire, pas intimidé par le suprême avantage du type qui allait rapidement venir contre lui.

"C'est marrant." Remarqua Jim. "D'abord le Donphan de Sacha se fait battre par Laggron, un type sol ayant une faiblesse contre les types eaux. Ensuite, Laggron se fait battre par Jungko, une faiblesse également incroyable. Et maintenant Airmure, sans doute le Pokémon de type anti-plante. Acier et vol."

Il soupira.

"Bonne chance, Jungko."

Nightmare craqua ses poings.

"Vous croyez que je devrais m'échauffer?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora secoua sa tête.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il va se servir de toi, si Jungko se fait battre." Répondit-elle. "Tu n'es pas le meilleur contre les types acier."

Nightmare lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Je pourrais lui donner une raclée avec mon bâton." Répondit-il. "Je n'ai pas frappé un autre Pokémon avec mon bâton de baseball depuis..."

Il s'arrêta.

"Voilà ça fait combien de temps depuis." Termina Nightmare. "Il y a eu une fois lors du CCP, concernant un Crefollet, mais..."

"Je le savais!" S'écria Jim, en regardant autour de lui. "Je savais que tu avais donné un grand coup dans le visage de Crefollet avec ton bâton lors de ce match."

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Hé, k'étais sauvage et téméraire à l'époque." Dit-il. "Maintenant, j'ai mûri et je suis incroyablement plus aimable. Alors, rétrospectivement..."

Il sourit.

"J'en referais sans doute exactement de même." Répondit le Pokémon Ombre. "De plus, je ne me suis fait prendre."

Il continua à sourire, en regardant le terrain.

"Ce qui rend tout ça parfait."

* * *

L'arbitre examina les deux combattants, avant d'élever ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!"

Sacha prit sa décision.

"Jungko, Balle Graine!" Cria-t-il, dans sa précipitation en oubliant de vérifier le vent.

Le Pokémon Forêt ouvrit ses mâchoires, et fora plusieurs petites graines dorées dans les airs vers Airmure.

"Laisse le vent te guider!" Ordonna Rock.

Les ailes du Pokémon Armoiseau s'évasèrent, saisissant un courant de vent. Et Sacha grimaça, alors que le Pokémon de type acier et vol navigua sur le courant dans les airs esquivant facilement le coup.

"Descends et donne-leur une attaque Aile d'Acier!" Hurla Rock.

Les ailes tendues commencèrent à rayonner avec une lumière blanche, un éclat énergétique blanc qui offrit plus de menace.

Ensuite, elle tomba hors du ciel, visant Jungko.

Sacha fit appel au premier mouvement qui lui vint en tête.

"Pare-le avec Lame-Feuille!" Exhorta-t-il.

Les lames vertes énergétiques sortirent des poignets de Jungko, alors que le Pokémon Forêt jaillit et dévia le coup.

Il y avait un son de claquement bruyant, facilement audible par-dessus les vents un peu décroissants, tandis que l'énergie de type plante rencontra l'acier solide.

Jungko grogna, une lueur désespérée dans ses yeux.

"Libère-toi et tourne!" Hurla Rock.

Avant que Jungko puisse réagir, Airmure s'éloigna de l'attaque bloquée. Ce fut un peu plus facile à faire, sachant que la Lame-Feuille n'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'effet si le mouvement n'avait pas marché.

Le Jungko surpris ne réagit pas à temps, en regardant simplement, alors qu'Airmure tourna trois cent soixante degrés complet et le frappa dans le dos avec la même attaque Aile d'Acier.

"Ouah!" Hurla Sacha. "Jungko, prends garde à ça!"

Un sifflement rapide fut sa réponse, tandis que Jungko se retourna et frappa Airmure avec sa queue. L'attaque n'avait pas donné grand chose, mais ça permis à Jungko de s'éloigner pour l'instant.

"Jungko, attaque Balle Graine!" Ordonna Sacha.

Il était dans une situation désespérée. Jungko ne pouvait pas vraiment endommager Airmure et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Pokémon Forêt se fasse battre. Le Pokémon de type acier et vol pourrait le faire en une attaque alors que ça prendrait sept ou huit coups pour que Jungko rende la pareille.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cette négativité ramper. S'il devenait trop concentré dessus, ça pourrait ramper dans la performance de Jungko.

"On peut y arriver, Jungko." Interpella Sacha.

Avec un hochement de la tête, le Pokémon de type plante se retourna et tira le souffle striant de petits missiles vers Airmure.

"Bloque-les avec une Lame d'Air!" Rugit Rock, sa voix résonnant à travers l'arène, pas pour la première fois.

Airmure ouvrit son bec, créant une grande orbe de vent à l'intérieur de l'épi métallique comme appendice.

De cette orbe venteuse, plusieurs grandes rafales d'airs se précipitèrent vers la Balle Graine.

Les graines furent rapidement balayées avec une facilité consommée.

Et pour rendre les choses encore pire, la Lame d'Air continua à aller dans les airs et frappa carrément Jungko dans l'estomac.

Avec un sifflement froid mortel, le Pokémon Forêt s'effondra lentement sur ses genoux.

"Jungko, non!" Hurla Sacha, en se faisant un sang d'encre.

Si quelqu'un dans l'arène avait levé les yeux à ce moment-là, ils auraient vu quelque chose par-dessus eux.

* * *

"C'était une si bonne idée de ma part de ramener ce bon vieux ballon à tête de Miaouss." Dit Miaouss, tandis qu'il regarda le match.

"C'est vrai, Miaouss." Remarqua Danny, en regardant à travers son périscope. "C'est l'approche furtive parfaite."

"Personne ne sait même que nous sommes ici." Continua Liz. "Nous pouvons descendre et capturer Pikachu pendant que tout le monde a leur attention sur le match."

Miaouss soupira.

"En fait, les amis..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant que ses deux amis humains commencent à chanter une chanson sur à quel point ils seront riches lorsqu'ils donneront Pikachu au boss.

Le Pokémon Chadégout soupira, avant de sauter et de relâcher son attaque Combo-Griffe sur leurs visages.

"Aïe, espèce d'imbécile!" Se plaignit Liz.

"C'est vous deux les imbéciles!" Hurla furieusement Miaouss. "Combien de fois avons-nous essayé ça? Et depuis quelques fois, cet Ectoplasma énervant nous a envoyé vers d'autres cieux."

"Je crois que cet Ectoplasma est très aimable." Dit Danny.

Son commentaire lui valu une autre attaque griffe de Miaouss.

"Il faut se débarrasser de cet Ectoplasma pour commencer!" S'écria furieusement Miaouss. "Il semble prendre goût à nous envoyer vers d'autres cieux. Plus que Pikachu."

"Alors, qu'as-tu derrière la tête?" Haleta Danny, en frottant désespérément quelque chose sur les griffures sur son visage.

Miaouss sourit, alors qu'il leur fit signe.

"Écoutez ce bon vieux Miaouss." Dit-il. "Je vais vous montrer pourquoi je suis le plus sournois d'entre tous."

* * *

Les grognements pouvaient être entendu, tandis que Jungko se releva lentement.

"Ju... Ju... Jung...!" Haleta-t-il, en essayant de récupérer la plupart de sa force perdue.

"Ton Jungko a certainement une volonté impressionnante." Remarqua Rock.

Il croisa ses bras et fut un son tss.

"Dommage que moi et mon Airmure sommes sur le point de briser cette volonté." S'écria-t-il.

En raclant sa gorge, il fit signe au Pokémon Armoiseau.

"Utilise l'attaque Vent Glace!"

Le visage de Sacha tomba. Il commençait à venir à s'entendre avec la réalité, sachant que Jungko ne serait pas en mesure de résister encore longtemps.

"Allez, Jungko!" Cria-t-il, plus pour essayer de rallier le Pokémon Forêt qu'autre chose. "Il faut que tu tiennes bon!"

Airmure éleva ses ailes dans les airs. Pendant un moment rien n'arriva.

Ensuite, un vent glacial émergea de ses plumes d'acier vers le Pokémon de type plante.

Avec le vent froid qui passait sur lui, Jungko laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Son corps commençait lentement à céder. Il ne pouvait pas en encaisser bien plus.

Mais, il n'échouerait pas.

Les mots étaient répétés encore et encore dans sa tête.

_"Je n'échouerais pas. Je n'échouerais pas. Je n'échouerais pas. JE N'ÉCHOUERAIS PAS!"_

Et avec le relâchement hurlant de ces mots, Jungko balaya ses bras et dispersa le Vent Glace.

Lentement en premier, et ensuite plus rapidement, une lumière verte aveuglante commença à engloutir Jungko.

"Jungko!" Rugit le Pokémon Forêt, en absorbant la puissance de sa capacité Engrais.

Sa puissance augmentée, Jungko fléchit ses muscles et foudroya Airmure du regard.

Sacha regarda également le Génie Extrême, Rock, son adversaire du jour. Un regard intense était illuminé sur ses traits.

"Nous n'allons pas abandonner et vous laisser gagner!" Cria-t-il. "C'est là que le match commence!"

Rock sourit sèchement.

"Alors, montre-moi ton meilleur!" Contra-t-il.

Le Pionnier de la Forteresse regarda son Airmure, de petites coupures et égratignures couvraient le corps du Pokémon Armoiseau.

Sacha regarda Jungko, en pensant à quel point il était fier des efforts que son Pokémon mettaient. Malgré les bleus, les égratignures, les entailles et la fatigue, l'esprit de Jungko devenait toujours plus fort. Et ça ne semblait pas être prêt à s'affaiblir.

"Jungko, attaque Lame-Feuille!" Ordonna le dresseur du Bourg Palette, sa voix craquant presque avec de l'émotion pure.

"Airmure, attaque Aeropique!" Cria Rock.

Presque comme si c'était au ralenti, les deux combattants commencèrent à courir sur la surface du sol de l'arène, prêt à frapper l'autre.

* * *

Et personne ne pouvait enlever les yeux de ça...

* * *

**Un côté Coppinger, un côté Héros, et un côté Team Rocket dans ce chapitre. C'est très bien placé.**

**Qui parviendra à briser l'égalité? Et qui remportera le match?**

**J'ai trouvé les changements de règles un peu bizarre, et vous?**


	79. Ruse Inattendue

Chapitre 79. Ruse Inattendue.

* * *

_Résumé. Dennis a appris que les choses qu'il cherchait étaient cachés quelque part à Rhode. Après avoir intimidé le scientifique en lui donnant les lieux, il a entrepris d'essayer de s'y rendre, trouvant ironique qu'il allait à Rhode. Sacha a continué son match avec Rock, Jungko ayant vaincu Laggron après un très long match dur. Rock a ensuite sorti son Airmure, laissant Jungko en désavantage. Les deux Pokémons se sont échangés des coups, avec l'Airmure de Rock qui a pris l'avantage. Finalement, l'Engrais de Jungko a été activé et les deux Pokémons continuèrent leur combat..._

* * *

"Jungko, attaque Lame-Feuille!" Ordonna le dresseur du Bourg Palette, sa voix craquant presque avec de l'émotion pure.

"Airmure, attaque Aeropique!" Cria Rock.

Presque comme si c'était au ralenti, les deux combattants commencèrent à courir sur la surface du sol de l'arène, prêt à frapper l'autre.

Avec la vitesse augmentée de l'Aeropique, Airmure frappa en premier, plongeant son bec avec la force augmentée.

Le Pokémon Forêt hurla de douleur, en dépit d'être parvenu à élever la Lame-Feuille dans le corps d'Airmure, laissant quelques craques sur la surface argentée luisante.

Mais, Jungko était plus amoché par l'attaque. Il bascula sur ses talons, avant de s'écraser sur le sol dans la défaite.

Sa poitrine laissa échapper une vibration, alors qu'il se dirigea à des spasmes sur le sol, de la poussière étant soulevé avec chaque rossée.

Et ensuite Jungko était immobile. Ne pouvant plus bouger.

"Jungko a été mis hors combat. Airmure est déclaré vainqueur." Dit l'arbitre, en élevant les drapeaux.

Sacha expira fortement, en réalisant que le match venait juste de prendre un virage serré contre lui. Il avait besoin de choisir parfaitement son dernier Pokémon. Dans le cas contraire, il serait assis au Centre Pokémon à se demander à se demander comment tirer le meilleur de Rock dans un deuxième match.

Il éleva le bras avec la Pokéball vide, visant Jungko.

"Jungko, retour." Interpella Sacha, en ramenant le Pokémon Forêt dans l'orbe rouge et blanche. Le rayon énergétique rouge disparut rapidement tandis que le Pokémon de type plante retourna dans sa maison.

Pendant un moment, Sacha, éleva la Pokéball près de son visage. Il ne pouvait penser quoi dire.

"Jungko." Chuchota-t-il. "Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour avoir fait ça. Tu t'es battu avec tout ce que tu avais et j'apprécie ça."

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il baissa sa main vers sa taille et replaça la Pokéball de Jungko là.

Pendant un moment, il passa ses doigts sur les autres Pokéballs qu'il avait perché là, en pensant avec lequel poursuivre.

_"Pikachu serait parfait contre Airmure. Mais, j'ignore ce qu'il a en réserve. Alors, ça laisse..."_

En saisissant une Pokéball, et en l'élevant dans les airs, Sacha lança son dernier choix dans les airs.

"Simiabraz." Hurla-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

Juste au bon moment, le Pokémon de type feu et combat émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche. Les flammes émergentes et le battement de poitrine étaient les premiers signes et sons du dernier choix de Sacha.

* * *

"Alors il a fait venir Simiabraz." Remarqua Flora.

Jim sourit.

"J'espère que la boule de poils ardente fera mieux que la dernière fois que Sacha l'a utilisé pour combattre." Dit-il, nonchalamment.

Les souvenirs passèrent rapidement dans sa tête. Les souvenirs de son plus beau moment de ces derniers mois.

_"Simiabraz, Mach Punch!" Hurla rapidement Sacha._

_"Noctali, Reflet!"_

_Alors que Simiabraz lança le coup de poing ultra rapide, Noctali créa encore plus de clones de lui-même._

_"Simiabraz, brûle-les tous avec Lance-Flamme!"_

_"Noctali, attaque Psyko!" Cria Jim._

_Sacha grogna, tandis que les yeux de Noctali commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue._

_Simiabraz hurla, tandis que le Pokémon de type feu et combat fut surmonté par l'attaque super efficace._

_Le Pokémon Flamme s'effondra lentement sur ses genoux._

_"Noctali." Dit lentement Jim. "Ball'Ombre."_

_Noctali créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de la lancer vers Simiabraz._

_Ayant encaissé plus de dégâts qu'il le pouvait, Simiabraz, tomba sur le sol vaincu._

_L'arbitre éleva le drapeau._

_"Simiabraz a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Noctali est déclaré vainqueur."_

"Mon Noctali a fichu une très grosse raclée à ce Simiabraz la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en action." Remarqua Jim. "Tout de même..."

Flora roula ses yeux.

"Simiabraz n'a-t-il pas éliminé ton Meganium dans un match précédent?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu n'en parles pas."

Jim soupira.

"Non, en effet." Répondit-il. "Je crois tout de même que je suis un peu amer à ce propos. Bonne chance Simiabraz."

Il fit un signe de la main exagéré, entraînant un sourire de Scott.

Nightmare regarda autour de lui, ses oreilles se dressant sauvagement.

"Vous avez entendu ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora et Jim le regardèrent.

"Entendu quoi?" Répondit Flora, un regard confus sur ses traits.

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Hé, si vous, les puissants humains, n'avez pas entendu, ce n'est sûrement pas important."

La première partie était dit avec un sarcasme à peine dissimulé.

Le sarcasme qui fut la dernière chose que chacun d'eux entendit avant que Nightmare disparaisse à travers les sièges, les laissant seuls.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre trouve ça un peu effrayant quand Nightmare fait ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Ah, je suis habituée à ça." Répondit Flora.

* * *

Simiabraz sauta de haut en bas sur la place, alors qu'il regarda l'Airmure de Rock.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses." Remarqua Rock. "Mais tu oublies complètement une chose."

Sacha le regarda, un signal sonore dans ses yeux.

"Laquelle?" Demanda-t-il.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

"Ton type n'est pas d'un aussi grand avantage que tu pourrais le croire." Répondit nonchalamment Rock.

Il regarda vers son Airmure.

"Attaque Aeropique!"

Le Pokémon Armoiseau ouvrit son bec, et un puissant cri perceur d'oreille émergea du plus profond de son corps.

En rentrant ses ailes, elle fonça comme une balle à travers le terrain à une vitesse rapide, son corps coupant à travers les vents avec une facilité gracieuse.

Sacha roula ses yeux, confiant que sa stratégie pourrait marcher.

"Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué ça?" Demanda-t-il. "Je sais qu'Airmure est un type vol et Simiabraz un type combat. Eh bien, regardez ça."

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette tendit ses bras.

"Simiabraz, attaque Roue De Feu!"

Le Pokémon Flamme hua furieusement, avant d'élever ses puissants bras musculaires par-dessus sa tête. Le feu entourant sa fourrure commençait à le couvrir peu à peu, avant de le couvrir complètement dans de brillantes flammes rouges.

En s'accroupissant en une boule, le Pokémon Flamme roula vers l'Airmure approchant.

Il y avait un écrasement grésillant, tandis que les deux Pokémons se rencontrèrent.

Un cri pouvait être entendu, un son d'agonie affolé d'Airmure qui en était sortie pire dans la collision. Le Pokémon de type acier et vol s'éloigna à travers les vents, d'énormes brûlures sur la partie avant de son corps, où la Roue De Feu l'avait rencontrée.

Simiabraz s'était également éloigné, un peu essoufflé par le coup mais relativement indemne.

"Mach Punch!" Ordonna Sacha, prêt à pousser son avantage.

En tendant ses puissant muscles des jambes, Simiabraz sauta dans les airs, balançant son bras avec un coup rapide comme l'éclair qui s'écrasa dans le corps d'acier, renversant Airmure légèrement sur le côté.

"Aiiiiir!" Cria-t-elle, en essayant de maintenir son corps dans les airs.

Simiabraz s'écrasa sur le sol, un regard vorace sur son singe comme traits.

Après quelques moments secouant, Airmure commença à reprendre son calme et son équilibre dans les airs. Elle regarda son adversaire en bas avec un regard perceur.

Sacha sourit.

"Simiabraz." Interpella-t-il, en pensant à sa prochaine stratégie. Il avait vu quelque chose de semblable fonctionner auparavant, et priait que ce soit le cas pour lui. "Laisse tes flammes saisir les vents. Lance l'attaque Danseflamme!"

En cambrant sa tête loin, Simiabraz ouvrit ses mâchoires et expédia un puissant souffle de feu de l'intérieur de son corps.

L'attaque s'épanouit rapidement en une colonne de flammes, se transformant rapidement en la forme d'un vortex qui se déplaçait lentement vers les vents fortifiants.

Ces vents croissants saisirent une prise des flammes, les faisant glisser autour de l'arène. La brise normalement froide augmenta soudainement la température, la façon dont ils l'avaient fait lorsque Laggron avait utilisé Blizzard.

Et maintenant Airmure était dans le pétrin de la façon dont Jungko l'avait été. Elle hurla de douleur, alors que l'augmentation de la température brûla sa peau absorbant la chaleur, lui entraînant une énorme quantité de douleur.

Le stress était trop pour qu'elle reste dans les airs, obligeant le Pokémon Armoiseau d'atterrir sur le sol de l'arène, où c'était un peu plus froid.

Cependant, le vortex, plus grand que jamais, commençait lentement à se glisser autour d'elle. Ces contraintes préventives qui serpentaient autour du Pokémon de type acier et vol, la rendait incapable de se bouger trop loin de peur d'être gravement brûlée.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, avant de donner le dernier ordre. Celui qu'il espérait qui descende Airmure pour le moment et lui donner un peu de répit.

"Lève-toi et frappe-les avec Mach Punch!" Hurla-t-il.

Rock était déjà en mouvement lorsqu'il donna l'ordre.

"Découpe ce Danseflamme avec Lame d'Air!" Ordonna le Pionnier Extrême.

Simiabraz sauta dans les airs, plus rapidement que l'œil pourrait comprendre. Il retira son poing et prépara à écraser le coup sur Airmure.

À exactement le même moment, Airmure ouvrit son bec et envoya un vicieux souffle d'air se précipiter à travers les flammes, les dispersant pour un moment.

L'attaque toucha Simiabraz directement dans l'estomac, le renversant sur le sol.

"Simiaaaaaaaaaa!" Se plaignit le Pokémon Flamme, tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur son dos.

Rock éclata soudainement dans l'action, en sentant une victoire.

"Airmure, utilise l'attaque Aeropique!" Hurla-t-il.

Ses malheurs oubliés un instant, Airmure fonça dans les airs vers le sol. Le point de son bec ciblé au milieu de l'estomac de Simiabraz.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, en perdant son sang-froid.

Son esprit était un bric-à-brac de pensées alors qu'il essayait désespérément de réfléchir sur comment rester dans le match. Simiabraz était impuissant pour l'instant, incapable de se défendre contre l'attaque.

Du moins physiquement.

"Simiabraz, Lance-Flamme!" Hurla Sacha, en espérant que ça fonctionne.

Ça fonctionna.

Simiabraz ouvrit rapidement sa bouche et relâcha le puissant souffle de flammes dans les airs, créant un effet parapluie autour d'Airmure, qui à son tour laissa échapper un hurlement décimé de douleur.

"Maintenant, éloigne-toi!" Ordonna Sacha.

Il ne vit pas ce qui s'était passé lorsque Airmure frappa le sol, mais il entendit le bruit sourd métallique par-dessus la surface de pierre et vit de la poussière être soulevée par l'impact.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il réalisa, à son soulagement, que Simiabraz avait réussi à éviter l'Airmure tombant, évitant de se faire écraser.

"Fiou." Murmura-t-il.

Sacha vit ensuite qu'Airmure s'était effondré. Dans l'inquiétude à propos de si Simiabraz avait survécu indemne, il avait oublié son adversaire.

"Double fiou." Dit-il.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Airmure a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Simiabraz est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

Flora, Jim et Scott observèrent, alors que Rock rappela son Airmure, en offrant quelques mots de consolation au Pokémon Armoiseau.

"Sacha n'en a plus qu'un a battre maintenant." Dit Jim.

"Que pense-tu de son Simiabraz maintenant?" Se demanda Flora, un peu sèchement.

"Il a battu un Airmure." Répondit Jim. "Je ne compte pas en faire tout un plat."

"Que crois-tu que Rock va utiliser comme dernier Pokémon?" Demanda Flora, ayant marre de tourmenter un peu Jim. C'était un peu amusant au début, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de continuer ça.

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Vu la façon que c'est la première fois que je l'ai observé dans un match." Répondit-il. "Je n'ai pas une putain d'idée."

* * *

Nightmare arriva au point d'où l'odeur venait. Une odeur particulièrement délicieuse à ses sens normaux certes faible.

"Ah!" Dit-il, heureux de voir une bouteille en avant. "Un Persian Noir."

Il commença à marcher vers le breuvage rafraîchissant, perché avec tellement de tentation, en avant.

Il s'arrêta, par la suite.

"Vous croyez que je suis stupide à quel point?" Dit-il, tout haut. "Ça ne va tout simplement pas arriver. Pas à moi, pas à qui que ce soit."

Le Pokémon Ombre aurait pu jurer avoir entendu une voix quelque part.

"Bois juste la bière!"

En secouant sa tête, Nightmare regarda autour de lui et vit trois personnages très familiers se cacher derrière un arbre.

"Vous êtes vraiment incompétents, tous les trois." Dit sèchement l'Ectoplasma. "Comme si j'allais tomber dans ce piège. Si vous êtes la meilleure Team Rocket qu'ils ont, alors..."

Sans crier gare, un énorme rocher tomba par-dessus lui, l'écrasant en-dessous.

Alors qu'il s'arrêta, Danny, Liz et Miaouss sortirent de leur cachette, en sautant, de haut en bas, de joie.

* * *

"Alors, c'est quoi la suite?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant Rock à travers le terrain.

Le Pionnier de la Forteresse sourit.

"Je crois qu'il serait peut-être temps de te présenter mon Pokémon le plus fort d'entre tous." Répondit-il, en sortant une Pokéball.

Sacha s'endurcit. Ça pourrait être n'importe quels nombre d'obstacles à naviguer. Le dresseur du Bourg Palette essaya de se préparer mentalement, tandis que Rock lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

Ses peurs passèrent en surmultiplication, alors qu'il se demandait ce qui sortait.

La lumière blanche éclata de l'orbe, se formant en une forme au milieu du terrain.

Alors qu'elle se dissipa pour révéler quel Pokémon était à l'intérieur, Sacha se détendit visiblement.

"Vous vous fichez de moi?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

"Est-ce qu'il prend...?" Se demanda Jim, un peu surpris. "C'est ça son Pokémon le plus puissant?"

Scott ria.

"Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein?" Demanda-t-il. "Mais, croyez-moi. Gardez votre jugement jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez vu..."

"C'est un putain de Foretress!" Explosa Jim.

Flora approuva.

"Ça semble un peu étrange comme choix." Avoua-t-elle. "Foretress n'a-t-il pas une énorme faiblesse contre les types feu?"

"Ce n'est qu'une faiblesse." Dit Scott. "Mais, je ne m'inquièterais pas pour ça."

* * *

Sacha poussait un soupir de soulagement. Bien que si Rock avait dit que Foretress était son Pokémon le plus fort, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire. Cependant, considérant ce qui a été utilisé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir un énorme sentiment de soulagement.

"Alors, c'est votre Pokémon le plus fort." Remarqua-t-il, en essayant de penser à quelque chose à dire.

Rock sourit, un sourire très chaud qui semblait un peu hors de propos.

"Moi et ce Pokémon avons été ensemble pendant longtemps." Répondit-il. "Alors, devrions-nous tester notre lien? Ton lien avec ton Simiabraz, et le lien que je partage avec mon Foretress."

Sacha frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

"Si c'est une durée de connexion." Avoua-t-il. "Vous aurez le droit au meilleur de moi-même. Malheureusement. Mais, j'ai l'intention de vous battre par d'autres moyens. En fait, le seul moyen qui importe."

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Alors, commencez!" Déclara-t-il.

Rock continua à sourire, tandis qu'il regarda Sacha et Simiabraz.

"Tu as le droit au premier mouvement." Dit-il.

* * *

"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche." Remarqua Flora, en regardant le comportement de Rock. "Si c'était moi, je ne voudrais pas que Simiabraz tente des coups de pot enflammés à mon Pokémon de type insecte et acier."

Jim approuva, en se penchant en avant contre les rampes en pierre.

"Tu marques effectivement un point." Commenta-t-il. "Je serai inquiet en ce moment si c'était moi."

* * *

Sacha ne pensait à rien d'autre de ça. Il pouvait dégoter une ouverture.

"Simiabraz!" Hurla-t-il. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Les vents s'étaient calmés, laissant le mouvement brûler dans les airs vers Foretress.

Avec aucun obstacles, Sacha s'attendait à un coup. Un coup direct et peut-être que s'il avait de la chance, un KO.

Il ne comptait pas avoir cette chance.

"Foretress, Abri!" Ordonna Rock.

Presque instantanément, le bouclier protecteur émergea autour de Foretress, empêchant le coup rouge de flammes de semer leurs dégâts dévastateurs sur le Pokémon Ver Caché.

Sacha soupira.

"J'aurai du le voir venir." Murmura-t-il à lui-même. "Comme s'il allait me laisser avoir un coup franc."

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette savait tout de même que les chances qu'Abri fonctionnent à nouveau à ce moment étaient faibles.

"Simiabraz." Interpella-t-il. "Lance l'attaque Roue De Feu!"

Le Pokémon Flamme se recroquevilla en une boule de flammes, comme d'habitude pour le mouvement. Ensuite, en se poussant sur le sol, il commença à se ruer vers Foretress.

"Mur De Fer!" Ordonna Rock.

La coquille lumineuse mauve entourant le corps de Foretress commença à briller avec une forte lumière argentée.

Et alors que la forme tournante de Simiabraz s'écrasait dans le Pokémon de type acier et insecte, Foretress tenait le coup contre le coup, en grognant tandis que les flammes étaient sur le point de le brûler.

"Tree-eesss!" Grogna-t-il.

"Tour Rapide!" Cria Rock.

Le Pokémon Ver Caché tourna à une rythme rapide, frappant les tumeurs cylindriques sur son corps dans Simiabraz, repoussant et renversant le Pokémon Flamme.

Sacha grimaça, réalisant que ce Foretress n'était pas aussi doux au toucher qu'il avait eu comme première pensée.

En avalant fortement, il changea sa tactique.

"Attaque Mach Punch!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon de type feu et combat sauta en avant sur le sol, plus rapide que la plupart pouvaient le voir.

Rock n'était pas dupe.

"Miroi-Tir!" Hurla-t-il.

La seconde que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, la coquille de Forteresse commença à rayonner avec une autre lumière, une blanche cette fois.

En ciblant les cônes rouges cylindriques vers le Simiabraz approchant, une éclat lumineux blanc jaillit et frappa Simiabraz dans les yeux.

Le Pokémon Flamme cria furieusement, sa vision embrumée et aveuglée par l'attaque.

"Simiabraz!" Hurla Sacha.

Rock sourit.

"Il y a quelques chose que tu aurais besoin de savoir." Dit-il. "Durant les années ensemble, mes Pokémosn ont appris ensemble. En apprenant les uns aux autres. Et je me suis efforcé pour entraîner mon Foretress pour être aussi résilient que possible. Ça inclut une maîtrise sur les types feu, le plus grand adversaire que ce Pokémon pourrait avoir. Voilà pourquoi cette petite technique est vraiment pratique."

Son sourire disparut.

"Foretress." Dit Rock.

Sacha se tendit, en se demandait ce qui était à venir.

"Attaque Hydrocanon."

* * *

"Hydrocanon?!" Répétèrent Jim et Flora.

"Mais c'est impossible." Dit Jim.

Ils observèrent, alors que le Foretress de Rock commença à tourner sur l'endroit, les cônes se fléchissant fortement.

Ensuite, de l'eau commença à émerger de l'intérieur du milieu de Foretress, jaillissant en de puissants torrents vers Simiabraz.

Le Pokémon Flamme ne pouvait toujours pas voir ce qui se passait, en raison du coup du Miroi-Tir qui l'affectait.

Mais, il pouvait entendre l'attaque s'approcher vers lui et était mort de peur par le son de l'eau approchant.

"Le temps où l'impossible était juste ça me manque." Murmura Flora. "Lorsque nous vivions avec nos Pokémons dans l'ignorance. Maintenant, il faut s'accommoder avec toutes sortes de choses étranges."

* * *

Sacha se força rapidement dans l'action. Il avait besoin de le faire pour le bénéfice de Simiabraz.

"Attaque Tunnel!" Hurla le dresseur du Bourg Palette.

Avec un hurlement, Simiabraz retira ses poings de ses yeux. Ensuite, il commença à gratter le sol, forçant son corps sous la surface et loin de l'Hydrocanon.

_"C'était bien plus facile lorsque j'étais un Ouisticram."_ Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il se submergea finalement sous la terre. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité couler sur lui. C'était inconfortable, mais préférable à l'alternative.

Simiabraz cligna des yeux quelques fois, éclaircissant sa vision.

"Simiabraz!"

Il entendit la voix de son dresseur, le salut dans sa vie. L'homme qui l'avait secouru d'une vie de misère avec l'autre menace aux cheveux mauves foncés. Le démon aux cheveux mauves contre qui l'avait forcé à évolué deux fois.

La façon dont Sacha parlait l'apaisait énormément.

"Si tu peux m'entendre, alors remonte."

En prenant soin de tenir compte des ordres, le Pokémon Flamme gratta le sol, forçant son chemin à travers.

* * *

"La boule de feu poilue s'est perdue?" Demanda Nightmare, tandis qu'il émergea sur la zone des sièges de l'arène.

Flora et Jim le regardèrent, surpris.

"Que t'est-il arrivé?" Demanda Flora.

Le Pokémon Ombre était un peu meurtri, mais ayant l'air rafraichi alors qu'il éleva la bouteille de Persian Noir dans ses mains.

"Drôle d'histoire." Répondit Nightmare. "Ça s'est déroulé en quelque sorte comme ça."

_"C'était une idée de génie, Miaouss." Dit Danny, alors qu'ils regardèrent le rocher. "Se débarrasser de l'Ectoplasma en larguant un énorme rocher sur lui."_

_"Je crois que c'était ma meilleure idée." Chanta Miaouss, en ronronnant béatement. "Si je venais avec des idées aussi brillantes à chaque semaine, nous serions..."_

_"Morts."_

_Le seul mot résonna autour de la zone, les effrayant tous dans le silence._

_Ensuite, Nightmare émergea hors du sol, en les foudroyant du regard._

_"Je suis un spectre, bande d'imbéciles." Dit-il. "Larguer une roche sur moi était la chose la plus stupide que vous n'avez jamais fait."_

_Liz et Danny étaient pétrifiés._

_"Devrions-nous faire cette devise?" Demanda Miaouss._

_"La voilà votre devise!" S'écria Nightmare._

_Il se retourna sur la place, à trois-cent soixante degrés, créant une Ball'Ombre alors qu'il le fit._

_Le regard diabolique sur son visage profondément visible, le Pokémon Spectre envoya l'attaque s'écraser dans le trio diabolique._

_Elle explosa sur le sol, la force générée par le coup étant suffisant pour les envoyer voler dans les airs._

_"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!" Hurlèrent-ils, en disparaissant au loin._

_Nightmare sourit, tandis qu'il s'approcha et prit le Persian Noir._

_"Et mon prix." Dit-il. "Je crois que je le mérite. Là encore, si je ne le fais pas, personne n'est là pour m'arrêter. Et plutôt que de rester ici à parler tout seul je pourrais boire tout seul."_

"Et en gros, il y avait une sorte de tarte d'impliquée." Répondit Nightmare. "Alors, des questions?"

Il finit de parler, et à ce moment particulier, Simiabraz fit irruption hors de la terre et frappa Foretress avec son épaule, entraînant une paire de grognements caduques des deux combattants.

Dans ce cas, Simiabraz semblait en sortir pire.

"Ça a du faire mal." Remarqua Nightmare.

* * *

Simiabraz vint rebondir sur le sol, désireux pour plus de châtiment. Pour être distribué et retiré en échange, tous les deux.

"D'accord." Dit Sacha. "Ça commence à bien faire. Simiabraz, attaque Danseflamme!"

Le vortex de flammes émergea de la bouche de Simiabraz à l'ordre de son dresseur, en striant à travers l'arène vers Foretress.

Remarquant que les vents s'affaiblissaient, Sacha passa rapidement à la phase deux.

"Attaque Mach Punch!" Hurla-t-il.

Le bond en avant était rapide, tandis que Simiabraz fonça dans le Danseflamme, le bras tendu devant lui, prêt à frapper.

Il se déplaçait plus rapidement que le Danseflamme le pouvait, et par conséquent, plongea directement dedans.

Foretress était surpris par le mouvement soudain, et ne pouvait pas se défendre à temps.

Et les deux amis de Sacha l'encouragèrent tandis que le Mach Punch, soutenu par la puissance du feu, s'écrasa sur le visage de Foretress, directement entre les yeux.

En rugissant de douleur, le Pokémon Ver Caché fut légèrement repoussé par le coup.

"Ça a marché." Dit Sacha, un peu surpris.

"Mach Punch De Feu?" Demanda Flora.

* * *

En semblant intéressé, Jim avait baissé la main dans sa poche et retire un petit carnet de notes et un stylo.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il commença à écrire dessus.

"Je vais définitivement garder celui-ci à l'esprit." Murmura Jim. "Ça pourrait être utile un jour."

"Est-ce qu'il y a un de tes mouvements que tu n'as obtenu de la part de Sacha?" Se demanda Flora, grandement frustrée par son attitude.

"Ouais, plusieurs." Répondit Jim, avec désinvolture.

* * *

"Foretress." Interpella Rock. "Il est temps de monter ça d'un cran. Attaque Ultralaser!"

Un petit trou émergea dans le vide autour des yeux du Pokémon Ver Caché, un vide qui se dissipa en puissant souffle lumineux orange à travers l'arène.

"Simiabraz, réplique avec Surchauffe!" Cria Sacha, en sachant que l'attaque serait douloureuse à moins qu'il fasse quelque chose pour rapidement la contrer.

Des flammes blanches chaudes commencèrent à brûler lentement hors de la bouche de Simiabraz. Pendant un moment, on aurait dit qu'il luttait avec l'effort de l'attaque.

Il y avait un hululement de la détermination du Pokémon Flamme, un battement de la poitrine.

Et ensuite, Simiabraz relâcha l'attaque dans les airs, l'entraînant à s'écraser dans l'Ultralaser.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène, dans une impasse éclatante. Les divers effets éclatant de lumière et d'éclat attiraient incroyablement l'attention en raison de leurs mélanges de rouges, d'oranges et de blancs. Pendant plusieurs moments aléatoires, toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel pouvaient être envisagées dans l'attaque.

Le vent souffla soudainement dans l'arène à l'improviste. Dévalant à travers le toit ouvert, hurlant dans les craques et abîmes.

Il saisit les attaques combinées et les souffla hors de leur trajectoire, loin de leur impasse.

* * *

Loin de l'action, à approximativement plusieurs kilomètres par-dessus le match, un Pokémon comme oiseau blanc et rouge les regardait.

Alors que ça arriva, il tendit une aile et leur offrit un peu prolétariat sur le destin. Le destin était sous le contrôle de chaque événement qui se passait dans la vie moderne. Il était clair de ce qui se passerait finalement dans les événements transpirants ci-dessous.

Il sourit. Même s'il avait le visage d'un Lugia, ça restait un geste incomparable d'émotion.

En réalité, il ne faisait qu'accélérer les choses.

* * *

L'Ultralaser de Foretress fut envoyé dévier dans le mur, entraînant plusieurs pierres à s'écraser sur le sol.

La Surchauffe de Simiabraz continua plus ou moins en ligne droite et frappa Foretress directement dans le visage.

Le cri de douleur qui sortait du Pokémon Ver Caché était incroyable. Ça ne ressemblait à rien que qui que ce soit avait jamais entendu auparavant, et n'entendrait probablement plus jamais.

Son corps était gravement brûlé par les coups intenses, les zones autour des yeux étant plus vulnérables.

Et alors que la fumée se dissipa, la fierté et la joie de Rock, son meilleur ami était effondré sur le sol en gémissant de douleur.

Sacha n'arrivait pas y croire.

Pas plus que Rock. Sa bouche était ouverte sous le choc.

"C'est... C'est impossible." Dit-il. "J'ai perdu... Mais... Comment!"

Flora et Jim étaient également sans voix.

"C'est une des choses les plus chanceuses que je n'ai jamais vu." Murmura Jim. "Sans oublier la plupart de l'impossible."

Scott regarda autour d'eux avec un sourire.

"Presque comme une intervention divine." Dit-il. "Pas vrai?"

Il y avait un petit rire derrière lui, alors qu'il se leva et applaudit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Flora et Jim en firent autant.

Et Malgré lui-même, Sacha et Simiabraz prirent les salutations tous les deux.

Pendant un moment, Nightmare ne semblait pas prendre la peine d'applaudir.

Mais, un regard noir de Flora, plus un moment de lui réalisant que ce n'était pas le moment d'être difficile l'avait fait joindre aux applaudissements.

* * *

"Eh bien." Dit Rock, alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les cinq, plus Nightmare, à l'extérieur de la Forteresse Extrême. "Tu sais quoi Sacha. Former une stratégie de bataille, c'est comme sculpter un pot après une image. La stratégie de tes adversaires est l'image et le pot que tu fabriques est la stratégie pour le battre. Si tu peux trouver un moyen de faire le pot proverbial dans l'image, malgré tout les désavantages, tu te retrouveras à en sortir vainqueur. En reconnaissance de ta démonstration splendide d'adaptabilité, moi, Rock Solide, Pionnier de la Forteresse Extrême de l'Île Carpatla, je suis fier de te présenter, Sacha Ketchum, l'Emblème Potier avant tous ceux qui sont présents aujourd'hui."

Il tendit le petit emblème doré devant lui, le clignotement doré contre le coussin de velours rouge sur lequel il était posé.

"Tu as mérité ça." Dit Rock. "Une véritable démonstration de tactique de force."

Sacha prit l'emblème du coussin entre ses deux doigts et le regarda. Il avait réussi. Il avait gagné les huit emblèmes de la Ligue Extrême. Il était le tout premier champion de la Ligue Extrême de Verger.

Flora souriait d'enthousiasme. Nightmare buvait de la bière (Il disait que c'était pour célébrer, mais puisqu'il en était à sa huitième bouteille, Sacha n'était pas certain qu'il était différent de tous les autres jours). Et Jim croisait ses bras, en regardant le clair de lune par-dessus eux. Il devait être passé minuit en ce moment.

"Alors, et maintenant?" Demanda Sacha, le sourire sur son visage.

* * *

**Ça a été difficile, mais il a réussit du premier coup.**

**La Ligue Extrême est peut-être finie, mais l'histoire ne l'est pas.**

**Maintenant que Sacha a conquit la Ligue Extrême de Verger, qu'est-ce qui les attend lui, Flora et Jim?**


	80. Jours Sombres

Chapitre 80. Jours Sombres.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Rock ont poursuivi leur match, avec Jungko qui a été vaincu par Airmure. Prenant le match de Rock, Sacha envoya Simiabraz pour qu'ils continuent à combattre tous les deux. Le Pokémon Flamme réussi à battre Airmure de justesse, avant que Rock relâche sa dernière carte, envoyant son Foretress, le Pokémon le plus fort qu'il possédait. Les deux Pokémons se sont échangés des coups, Simiabraz ne surpassant pas la théorie de l'adversaire bien plus faible. Pendant ce temps, la Team Rocket a essayé de tromper Nightmare en larguant une roche sur lui. De retour au match, une tache de quelque chose qui ressemblait à une intervention divine a donné une victoire à Sacha. Faisant de lui le champion de la Ligue Extrême de Verger..._

* * *

"Intéressant." Dit Giovanni, tandis qu'il regarda le rapport devant lui. "Alors, d'où est-ce que ça vient?"

Son fils, Vincent, le regarda comme réponse, en approuvant.

"Ce rapport vient de notre top opératrice clandestine dans les Coppingers." Répondit Vincent. "Jovana a envoyé tous les détails. Il s'avère que je sais où sera Dennis dans quatre jours. Elle m'a envoyé des fichiers supplémentaires qui nous disent qu'ils vont se diriger à Rhode après ce dernier arrêt à Kanto."

Il racla sa gorge, avant de définir son visage dans la position neutre pour parler en conséquence à son père. Et son patron.

"Quel plan d'action vous souhaitez suivre ne dépend que de vous." Répondit Vincent. "Vous avez les détails, les faits, tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour réaliser cette décision informée."

Le dresseur aux cheveux argentés sourit.

"Peu importe ce que vous choisirez, je vais aller m'assurer que cette mission soit remplie." Termina-t-il.

Giovanni se retourna dans sa chaise, pour regarder la fenêtre vers le soleil levant, venant lentement en vue sur l'horizon.

"Va là." Dit-il. "Empare-toi de tout ce que Dennis cherche, et si tu le peux, élimine-le. Je te fais confiance pour cette tâche, parce que j'ai confiance en ce que tu fais."

Vincent s'inclina légèrement, avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

"Vincent." Interpella Giovanni, en retournant sa chaise.

Son fils retourna sa tête à moitié pour voir ce qui allait suivre.

"Sois prudent." Dit le chef de la Team Rocket. "Ne fais rien qui pourrait te faire tuer."

Il n'aurait jamais laissé son sourire être vu.

Mais, Vincent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu heureux à la démonstration de ce qui passait pour l'amour de son père.

_"__Rien de tel que de l'affection paternelle.__"_ Pensa-t-il, sèchement.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber." Répondit-il, en quittant la pièce.

La porte se ferma, laissant Giovanni et son Persian seuls dans le bureau, seuls avec leur pensées et leurs souvenirs.

"J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va pas échouer." Dit Giovanni, en passant sa main sur la douce fourrure sur la tête du Pokémon Chadeville.

Persian bailla d'accord, avant de se coucher pour dormir.

* * *

En soupirant légèrement, alors qu'il glissa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et lui donna une douce tournure. Elle s'ouvrit facilement, lui permettant d'accéder à son bureau.

Vincent entra, en pensant à quoi il aurait besoin pour la tâche qui l'attendait. Ce n'était pas un long voyage vers l'endroit où il devait être. Juste quelques heures de marche de son endroit actuel à Jadielle. S'il conduisait, il serait là en dedans d'une heure.

Il y avait tout de même beaucoup de temps. Si les données de Jovana étaient exactes, alors ça prendrait au moins trois jours et demi pour que Dennis et compagnie partent de Verger à Kanto.

Assez de temps pour qu'il se prépare méticuleusement.

La première chose qu'il pouvait voir entrer dans son bureau, c'était le socle spacieux au milieu de la pièce.

Sur cette structure de pierre, se trouvaient les Pokémons, qui dormaient dans leurs Pokéballs, qu'il avait acquis au fil des ans. Au bout du socle se trouvait un espace vide, qui jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait récemment perdu, contenait son couteau.

La rage s'enveloppait toujours son esprit tandis qu'il se souvenait de la perte de cette arme. Ça avait été un cadeau de quelqu'un proche à son cœur, et avait été volé.

Si à jamais il retrouvait Lance, le Maître Dragon, l'homme qui lui avait volé ça, encore, il le récupèrerait de son cadavre.

"Fils de pute." Il murmura.

En refermant son esprit sur l'incident, il regarda les Pokéballs, en pensant auxquelles il aurait besoin.

Vincent ne gardait jamais plus d'un Pokémon sur lui en tout temps. Habituellement son Aligatueur. Le Pokémon qu'il avait volé du laboratoire du Professeur Orme, il y a toutes ces années. La chose la plus proche qu'il avait eu comme ami pour la plupart de ces années de solitude. Un Pokémon avec qui il avait formé des liens proches.

C'était son Aligatueur qui partait avec lui pour écraser Dennis.

En cherchant sur ses choses, il débattait quoi d'autre.

_"Nidoking. Toujours parfait pour l'intimidation, et peut vraiment livrer un bon combat si nécessaire."_

En prenant la Pokéball, il la glissa sur sa ceinture, en pensant au reste de ses choix.

_"Farfuret, Corboss. Les deux sont excellents pour des travaux discrets lorsque c'est nécessaire. Si c'était le cas, je pourrais emmener ce Magireve que j'ai acquis dernièrement. Mais, ça semble un risque beaucoup trop grand. Alors, je vais prendre Maganon... Et Ursaring du même coup. Je crois que ça devrait me donner un bon équilibre."_

En sortant les Pokéballs révélant de leur place de résidence, et en les posant sur sa ceinture avec les deux autres, les pensées de Vincent rampèrent à nouveau sur le couteau qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

_"Je dois l'avouer." Dit Véra en le regardant. "Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire confiance à un autre être humain aussi longtemps."_

_Vincent réussit à rire un peu, alors qu'il se rassit sur le canapé, le verre de vin appuyé sur son genou._

_"Dur à croire que ça fait un an." Répondit-il. "Le temps passe lorsque la vie est belle."_

_Elle retourna le sourire, avant de baisser le bras sous le canapé._

_"Je sais que nous avons dit que nous ne ferions rien à moins que nous ayons tenu deux ans." Dit-elle, en tirant un petit paquet de sous le vieux meuble. "Mais, j'ai trouvé ça dernièrement et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi."_

_Vincent soupira._

_"Maintenant, je vais tout simplement me sentir coupable." Répondit-il, en secouant sa tête._

_Avec des yeux sentimentaux, elle le regarda._

_"Mais, je veux que tu ais ça." Répondit-elle. "Je n'en ai pas de besoin."_

_Toujours mal à l'aise de le prendre, même si il n'aurait pas dû, Vincent prit le paquet et commença à l'ouvrir, ses doigts soulevant le paquet en carton._

_Il réussit finalement à le faire céder, ouvrant les volets pour révéler le contenu à l'intérieur._

_Un peu surpris, Vincent passa la main à l'intérieur et prit le couteau dans une main, en s'émerveillant à la magnificence de son apparence._

_"Dis-moi." Demanda-t-il, en errant un œil sur la lame légèrement courbe, les marques étranges sculptées à la partie travaillant et la légère lumière rayonnante. "Où as-tu trouvé ça?"_

_Véra le regarda, un peu honteuse._

_"Lorsque j'étais sur ma dernière mission." Répondit-elle. "Je l'ai trouvé dans une vieille caisse. Je l'ai inventorié, mais personne ne semblait en vouloir."_

_"Alors, j'ai le droit à un rejet?" Se demanda Vincent, en parlant légèrement._

_Il vit son visage tomber, avant de réaliser comment ça avait sonné._

_"Je plaisante, d'accord." Dit-il rapidement, en tendant sa main pour prendre la sienne. "Je l'aime. Je suis touché que tu as vu ça et que tu as pensé à moi."_

_L'expression de Véra se ragaillardit, tandis qu'il éleva sa main dans la sienne._

_"J'imagine que je devrais partir à la recherche d'une certaine méthode de le transporter en sécurité." Dit-il, en le regardant distraitement pour une dernière fois. Ensuite, après l'avoir replacé, il regarda à nouveau Véra. La fille qu'il aimait._

_"Merci." Dit-il, sincèrement. "J'apprécie vraiment la pensée. Et je suis certain que je vais en trouver une utilité."_

* * *

Véra Ortiz lui avait donné le couteau. Même s'ils avaient vogué sur leurs chemins séparés après qu'elle ait été affectée à Hoenn. Lui-même, en tant qu'espion de Giovanni se déplaçait toujours d'un endroit à l'autre, rendant leur relation difficile. Finalement, ils ont simplement décidé d'y mettre fin. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la Team Rocket, ça l'avait surpris, mais il avait gardé la tête froide et continué ses activités de jour en jour.

Et il l'avait revu par la suite encore une fois, la visitant avec une demande de Giovanni de sortir de sa retraite pour la mission vengeance contre les Coppingers.

Elle avait été impitoyable envers sa réponse et ses opinions envers lui, lui faisant demander si la connexion était perdue entre eux dans une rupture irréversible.

En poussant les pensées vers l'arrière de sa tête, Vincent finit par se lever et sortit du bureau. Il était sur le point d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger, faire un peu d'entraînement et se reposer un peu.

"Ensuite, direction le Bourg Palette." Dit-il, en éteignant les lumières et en verrouillant la porte.

* * *

"Heledelle, Effort."

Jim donna l'ordre à son Pokémon, qui vola instantanément dans les airs et s'écrasa dans l'Absol adverse.

Rock roula ses yeux.

"Ça ne fait aucune différence." Répondit-il, en regardant son Pokémon. "Absol, lance l'attaque Feinte!"

Jim réagit rapidement.

"Retourne-toi et attaque Picpic!" Ordonna-t-il.

Alors que le Pokémon Désastre disparut de la vue, Heledelle se retourna et dévia le coup.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent exactement en même temps, le Pokémon Hirondelle écrasant son bec sur Absol, qui frappa avec sa corne.

Il y avait des cris de douleurs simultanés des deux combattants, tandis qu'ils se retirèrent.

Et ensuite, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol.

"Les deux Pokémons ont été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre.

Jim rappela son Heledelle. Rock fit revenir son Absol dans sa Pokéball.

"Alors, vous voulez y retourner?" Demanda Jim, en prenant une autre Pokéball.

Rock sourit.

"Hé, c'est toi qui voulait avoir un peu d'entraînement." Répondit-il, tandis qu'il prit une de ses propres Pokéballs.

Le Pionnier de la Forteresse lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs, sortant un Raichu.

En s'arrêtant pendant un moment pour penser à des choses, Jim regarda la forme évoluée de Pikachu.

Quelque chose quelque part à l'arrière de son esprit, une petite pensée qui le harcelait.

En changeant d'avis, même si ça ne semblait pas une bonne idée à la surface, il replaça la Pokéball de Vibraninf sur sa ceinture et en retira une autre.

"Noctali, à toi de jouer!" Hurla-t-il, en envoyant le Pokémon Lune.

* * *

Sacha se réveilla d'un coup sec pour regarder le match qui se déroulait devant lui.

"Hein?" Bailla-t-il. "Je me suis rendormi?"

Flora approuva.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-il, toujours faible du manque de sommeil.

"Ah, nous nous sommes réveillés vifs et tôt pour prendre le bateau, mais Jim a décidé de faire un peu d'entraînement. Alors, il a défié Rock à un match pratique. Scott était d'accord avec ça, alors nous avons décidé de le regarder."

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, avant de continuer son histoire.

"Puisque tu étais endormi, je vais te donner un bref résumé du match. Le Laggron de Rock a battu le Shaymin et le Mustebouee de Jim. Le Luxray de Jim a battu l'Airmure de Rock, et son Heledelle vient de faire match nul avec Absol, Et maintenant, on dirait que c'est Noctali qui affronte Raichu."

Sacha bondit, en regardant le terrain.

"Hé, un Raichu." Dit-il, surpris.

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette regarda Pikachu, qui observa le match.

"Tu souhaites encourager ce Raichu, n'est-ce pas, Pikachu?" Dit-il.

Pikachu approuva, vivement.

"Pika!" Répondit le Pokémon Souris.

"Alors, se réveiller tôt n'a servi à rien." Lui dit Flora. "J'ai parlé à Scott et il a dit que le bateau ne peut pas partir pendant un moment. Alors, nous allons rester ici pendant encore au moins une demi-journée."

Sacha soupira, avant de se rassoir dans les sièges et de couvrir ses yeux avec le bout de sa casquette.

"Réveille-moi lorsque se sera fini." Murmura-t-il, en se préparant à se rendormir.

"Tu n'es pas si fatigué d'habitude." Dit Flora.

Sacha sourit, sa bouche étant la seule partie de son visage vraiment visible.

"Ouais, mais d'habitude je ne reste pas debout jusqu'à cinq heures du matin à célébrer." Répondit-il, avant de commencer à ronfler doucement.

* * *

"Alors, c'est comme ça que Noctali a battu le Raichu de Rock." Dit Jim, alors qu'ils s'assirent tous les trois à l'extérieur d'un petit restaurant au milieu du Village Carpatla.

Sacha approuva.

"J'en ai vu chaque minute, et j'ai été impressionné." Mentit-il.

Nightmare secoua sa tête. Tous les Pokémons des trois dresseurs étaient sortis de leurs Pokéballs. Sauf pour Nightmare et Pikachu. Sacha avait également Jungko, Simiabraz, Donphan et Crocrodil qui ronflaient sur le sol. Flora avait Brasegali, Tortank, Airmure, Dusk, Delcatty et Hippodocus de sorti, tout comme l'équipe habituelle de Jim composée de Shaymin, Noctali, Vibraninf, Luxray, Mustebouee et Heledelle.

À chaque instant, Nightmare se faufilerait et essaierait de marquer avec Dusk. À chaque moment, il prendrait une Ball'Ombre en pleine figure.

De l'autre côté de la présence affectueuse, le côté le plus apprécié, Mustebouee et Shaymin semblèrent apprécier la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de conflits entre eux, jusqu'à ce que sans que personne ne le remarque, ou dise quoi que ce soit, le Noctali de Jim se leva et erra loin du groupe.

* * *

"Alors, le bateau est là." Dit Scott, en montrant un grand sourire sur son visage. "Et Sacha, j'ai fait des arrangements pour que ton trophée de la Ligue Extrême soit livré chez toi au Bourg Palette."

"Nous pouvons partir d'ici?" Demanda Flora, en levant les yeux vers Scott. Elle semblait effectivement un peu ravie.

"Oui, en effet." Répondit Scott.

"Génial." Répondit Jim, tandis qu'il regarda autour de ses Pokémons.

Il les rappela un par un dans leurs Pokéballs, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

"Hé!" S'écria-t-il, surpris. "Mais où est passé Noctali?"

Sacha et Flora le regardèrent.

"Noctali s'est perdu?" Demanda Flora.

Pendant un instant, Jim sembla un peu paniqué. Ensuite, il semblait visiblement détendu.

"En fait, ça va aller." Répondit-il. "Il le fait parfois. Ça va aller. J'étais juste surpris."

"Ne devrions-nous pas partir à sa recherche?" Se demanda Flora.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"J'ignore ce que fait Noctali." Répondit-il. "Peut-être qu'il est parti pourchasser des voitures, peut-être qu'il est parti hurler à la pleine lune. Ou, il pourrait aller se rouler dans la merde d'Ursaring de tout ce que je sais. Il ne me le dit pas, je ne le demande pas. Mais, il revient toujours lorsqu'il fait noir, alors je ne suis pas inquiet."

Tandis qu'il finit de parler, Rock arriva dans le coin, portant maintenant une hachette dans sa main. Son Absol marchait à ses côtés, en s'arrêtant à chaque instant pour renifler le sol.

"Salut, Rock." Dit Scott. "J'imagine que c'est un au revoir jusqu'à..."

Tandis que le propriétaire du Génie parlait, l'Absol de Rock regarda le ciel, en reniflant légèrement.

"Vous partez?" Demanda Rock. "Je vous déconseille ça."

Tout le monde le regarda.

"Des tempêtes approchent." Continua le Pionnier de la Forteresse. "C'est un voyage d'au moins huit heures jusqu'à Manichéon, plus long qu'aux Rives Cascades. Il n'y a pas la moindre chance que vous arriviez à destination avant que la tempête commence. Et vous ne voulez pas être sur l'océan lorsque ces tempêtes commenceront."

"Alors, nous allons rester ici à attendre encore un peu?" Demanda tristement Sacha.

Rock approuva.

"Elles ont l'habitude de ne durer que toute la nuit." Répondit-il. "Alors, vous devriez avoir à attendre qu'un autre..."

Il regarda sa montre.

"Quatorze heures."

Sacha grogna.

"Tout va bien cependant." Dit Rock, en l'ignorant. "Le calme après la tempête est la chose la plus sûre que vous pouvez avoir."

"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir." Remarqua Jim, en semblant un peu ravi.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Tu ne veux simplement pas aller sur l'océan." Remarqua-t-il.

Jim soupira.

"Arrête-ça, tu veux." Répondit le dresseur d'Acajou. "C'est illogique, je le sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

"Je vous recommande de vous diriger vers le Centre Pokémon." Dit Rock à Sacha, Flora et Jim, avant de regarder Scott. "Venez, je vais rassembler quelques hommes et vous aidez à fixer ce bateau avant que la tempête commence."

"Merci." Répondit Scott, avant de se retourner pour partir avec Rock.

* * *

L'horloge indiquait huit heures et demie. La pluie à l'extérieur commençait à tomber en rideau comme des feuilles d'eau.

Alors qu'il bougea de haut en bas à la zone de réception du Centre Pokémon, une cabine de bois improvisée pas très loin du restaurant, Jim était inquiet. C'était clair avec ses expressions et ses particularités.

"Noctali devrait être revenu maintenant." Murmura-t-il, en regardant où Sacha et Flora étaient assis à regarder la pluie tomber.

La coordinatrice de Clémenti-Ville se retourna comme réponse.

"Tu crois que Noctali serait en mesure de savoir que nous sommes allés au Centre Pokémon?" Se demanda-t-elle.

Jim approuva.

"Noctali a un très bon odorat." Répondit-il. "Même sous la pluie, il devrait être en mesure de le savoir. De plus, ce n'est pas très loin de l'endroit où nous sommes."

Sacha sourit.

"Peut-être que tu devrais mieux garder l'œil sur tes Pokémons." Dit-il, sarcastiquement.

Jim fronça les sourcils au commentaire, mais réussit à garder son calme. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'embarquer dans un combat verbal avec Sacha.

Soudain, ses espoirs étaient soulevés à un moment et anéantis à l'autre, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit. Ils étaient anéantis lorsque Rock entra, en se secouant pour se sécher de la pluie froide. Son Absol était encore avec lui, tout aussi trempé.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que le Pokémon de type ténèbres de créer un petit Feu Follet autour de lui et son dresseur, en réussissant à les sécher à une façon.

"Merci, Absol." Répondit Rock, en baissant le bras pour caresser le Pokémon Désastre.

Absol ne répondit pas, en essayant plutôt de se retirer et de regarder la porte.

"Votre Absol semble inquiet par quelque chose." Dit Sacha en regardant qui était entré.

"Sans doute par la tempête." Répondit Rock. "Elle est énorme."

Jim avala.

"Je suis inquiet pour Noctali." Avoua-t-il. "Il s'est égaré tout à l'heure, et je crois que quelque chose pourrait s'être produit."

Il s'arrêta, avant de prendre sa décision.

"S'il n'est pas de retour dans une demi-heure." Dit Jim, la détermination gravée dans sa voix. "Je vais partir à sa recherche."

* * *

Une demi-heure passa.

La seconde que l'aiguille de la minute passa le chiffre six sur l'horloge, Jim se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Bon, j'y vais." Dit-il. "N'essayez pas de m'arrêter!"

Il y avait un cri qui réussit à l'arrêter dans sa course.

"JIM!"

L'appel de Rock l'arrêta dans son élan.

"Ne fais pas l'imbécile." Dit furieusement le Pionnier de la Forteresse. "Tu vas te perdre dehors, tu ne connais pas du tout l'endroit."

Il toussa.

"Donne-moi juste une seconde, et je vais t'aider à chercher ton Pokémon. Je connais cette île mieux que qui que ce soit qui existe."

"Tu veux un coup de main?" Demanda Sacha, en sembla désireux d'un peu d'aventure. Flora leva également les yeux, mais moins prête à venir.

Jim soupira.

"Flora ne devrait pas." Dit-il. "Ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée de sortir dans cette température alors qu'elle est enceinte. En fait, c'est sans doute une idée stupide."

Rock éleva un sourcil.

"Félicitations." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant Flora.

Elle sourit.

"Merci." Répondit la coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns.

Sacha soupira.

"Je vais rester ici avec elle alors." Dit-il en s'appuyant sur sa chaise.

Il fit un regard plaintif à la température.

"En fait, la pensée de sortir dehors n'est pas si appétissante." Répondit Sacha.

Il y avait un tremblement de la table, et Nightmare émergea.

"Oh!" S'écria-t-il. "Je viens."

Les trois dresseurs le regardèrent avec surprise.

"Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire quelque chose de serviable." Dit Sacha.

Nightmare sourit.

"Hé, n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester dans le coin avec vous, sacs de viandes. Si je pars avec eux, je peux avoir un peu d'excitation dans ma vie."

* * *

La pluie trempait sa peau, même malgré le manteau imperméable qu'il avait prit du Centre Pokémon, Jim trembla tandis qu'ils foncèrent à travers la pluie.

"Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille." Grogna-t-il. "Mais, je dois retrouver Noctali."

Il avait fait sortir Shaymin et Luxray pour essayer de l'aider à retrouver le Pokémon Lune dans la tempête et l'obscurité. Ils avaient tous les deux un bon odorat, et, de tous ses Pokémons, Luxray avait une vision nocturne incroyable. Rock avait également son Absol avec lui, et Nightmare fermait la marche, frappant aléatoirement des tas de feuilles.

"C'est froid!" Se plaignit amèrement Shaymin. Le Pokémon Gratitude avait passé en Forme Céleste pour éviter d'être noyé dans les profondes flaques par la charge céleste d'eau.

"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi." Dit Rock, en ajustant son capuchon pour bloquer l'eau.

* * *

**Jim parviendra-t-il à retrouver Noctali?**


	81. Combat À l'Antre

Chapitre 81. Combat À l'Antre.

* * *

_Résumé. Giovanni a donné ses ordres à Vincent, pendant que son fils a pensé à ce qu'il avait de besoin sur la mission. Il pensait aussi à sa relation avec Véra, et comment elle avait pris fin. Pendant ce temps, Jim a défié Rock à un match pratique, mais le trio ne pouvait pas quitter l'île en raison des conditions météorologiques. L'Absol de Rock avait prédit qu'une tempête allait s'abattre, mais le Noctali de Jim s'était enfui. Laissant Rock, Jim et Nightmare pour partir à la recherche du Pokémon Lune..._

* * *

En sentant son corps chaud sous lui, Lance se pencha et embrassa Marion sur le front. Sa peau froide se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux, alors que la chaleur latente passa sur lui.

"Je suis désolé." Chuchota-t-il, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Ce qu'il avait planifié exigea qu'elle reste endormie aussi longtemps que possible tandis qu'il partirait aussi loin qu'il le pourrait. Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps pour qu'ils le retrouvent, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse arrêter par sa faute.

Ça faisait deux jours depuis qu'il était arrivé ici à sa résidence dans les montagnes. Échevelé et fatigué de la course constante, il avait pris tous ses pouvoirs de persuasion pour la convaincre qu'il était innocent de toutes les accusations balancées contre lui. Eh bien, sauf celle d'avoir attaqué Steven. Celle-ci n'était pas montée de toutes pièces. Et échapper à la détention par la police et résister à son arrestation. Il était coupable de ça. Mais, à la fin, il avait réussi à la convaincre de ses bonnes intentions et elle avait accepté de lui offrir un refuge pour l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se diriger ailleurs soit prouver son innocence ou se cacher de la loi.

Elle s'était froidement ouverte envers lui, pas prête à s'engager avec beaucoup d'interaction avec lui. Verbalement et physiquement. Chaque fois qu'il allait essayer de tendre la main, elle se retirerait.

"Je dois faire ça." Termina-t-il, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons revenir à la façon dont étaient les choses. Peut-être."

En fermant la porte, il descendit furtivement les marches et se prépara à l'abandonner. Possiblement pour toujours.

"À tous jamais." Murmura Lance. "Peu importe la durée."

La noirceur s'éleva devant lui qui semblait surgir par-dessus lui, en observant comme un Nostenfer observe sa proie. Le regard perçant et ayant l'intention de sucer le sang.

_"En fait, c'est une comparaison minable pour moi à faire."_ Pensa Lance, tandis qu'il sortit de là.

* * *

Il avait à peine fait cinq pas, sur le gazon de Marion, lorsqu'elle était apparut à lui. Celle qui l'avait guidé tout au long de la dernière semaine de sa vie. Elle stria autour du Rafflesia somnolent appartenant à l'ancienne chef de l'Élite Quatre de Johto.

"Pas encore toi." Grogna Lance, en secouant sa tête. "Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis longtemps."

"Deux jours." Répondit-elle, en croisant ses bras devant elle. "Surtout depuis que tu es entré à cet... Endroit."

Ses yeux brillèrent avec dégoût alors qu'elle leva les yeux, les passant sur le contour de la maison de Marion.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu n'aimes pas ça?" Demanda Lance, en pliant ses mains dans ses poches.

Elle hésita pendant un instant, avant de le regarder pour lui répondre.

"Je n'aime pas la présence des types ténèbres." Avoua-t-elle. "Ils me rendent nerveuse."

Lance sourit.

"Est-ce parce qu'ils peuvent voir qui tu es vraiment?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle roula ses yeux, mais ne répondit pas à la question, donnant au Maître Dragon un certain moment de satisfaction, sachant qu'il l'avait atteint.

"Et que crois-tu que je suis vraiment?" Répondit-elle, en diminuant ses yeux vers lui.

Le sourire resta gravé sur ses traits, Lance tendit sa main et toucha son bras.

Il n'était pas complètement étonné lorsque ses doigts passèrent à travers sa peau sans entrer en contact.

"Certainement pas humaine." Dit Lance. "Et si tu es une sorte de fantôme, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'approcher des types ténèbres de Marion."

Il retira sa main, et secoua sa tête.

"Bien que, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu sembles si vive de m'assister." Termina Lance.

"Tout le monde a quelque chose qu'ils doivent faire." Répondit-elle.

En secouant sa tête, en regardant le Maître Dragon.

"Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux à propos de moi, je peux te dire que je m'appelle Gi..."

Le dresseur d'Ébenelle éleva sa main.

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas." Répondit-il. "Garde ça pour toi si ça veut dire autant pour toi."

En l'ignorant, Lance commença à s'éloigner.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Quelque part d'autre." Répondit le Maître Dragon, agacé.

"Mais, et pour sauver le monde alors?" Hurla-t-elle, en oubliant complètement l'infiltration et la bienséance.

Pendant un moment, Lance continua à marcher. Il s'arrêta ensuite.

"Ce monde ne va pas se sauver tout seul!" Continua l'apparition. "Et si tu ne le fais pas, qui le fera?"

Ses moments de mauvaise humeur disparues, Lance se retourna pour la regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" Demanda-t-il.

"Les réponses se trouvent dans l'Antre du Dragon." Répondit-elle. "Je serai avec toi lorsque tu arriveras là-bas pour te dire ce que tu dois faire."

Presque aussitôt qu'elle était apparue, elle disparut dans la nuit, laissant le Maître Dragon seul.

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on se sert de moi." Murmura Lance à lui-même.

Mais, même si c'était le cas, il savait que la chance possible de sauver le monde, même avec de vagues instructions de fantômes contrebalança grandement les négations.

En secouant sa tête, il se retourna et commença à marcher vers l'Antre du Dragon.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quelles réponses il trouverait là.

* * *

"Les problèmes que Lance nous a apporté sont nombrables." Remarqua Norman, alors qu'il regarda autour de la pièce.

Une rencontre d'urgence G-men avait été interpellée, une rencontre urgente composée d'Armand, Norman et Léo. Ils avaient été réunis pour discuter de Lance.

"Il est devenu un voyou." Commenta Léo.

"C'est ma faute." Murmura Armand. "Je lui ai dit d'aller s'adresser à Steven."

Le Gardien de l'Aura s'appuya sur sa chaise, en secouant sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Dit furieusement Norman. "Tu n'as pas dit à Lance de l'attaquer. Ou de résister à l'arrestation."

Léo soupira.

"Nous avions raison lorsque nous pensions qu'il irait retrouver Marion." Expliqua l'inventeur du Système de Stockage Pokémon. "Nous avons des photos satellites qui le montrent aux montagnes d'Ébenelle."

"Quel est son état actuel, et pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas partis?" Demanda Norman.

Léo s'arrêta pendant un moment, en regardant Armand.

"Parce que je lui ai dit de s'abstenir de faire un rapport jusqu'à maintenant." Répondit Armand.

Le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville regarda le dresseur vêtu en bleu, un peu étonné par la réponse.

"Il y a quelque chose de pas normal." Insista Armand. "Pourquoi est-ce que Lance dépasserait les limites? Il était parfaitement sain d'esprit lorsque je l'ai vu..."

"Je voudrais te rappeler que tu étais grandement sous sédatif à ce moment." Dit brusquement Norman. "La quantité de drogue que tu avais dans ton système aurait aveuglé ton jugement dans n'importe quelle situation."

Pour ça, Armand n'avait aucune réponse.

"Tout ce que je dis, c'est que vous aviez mon rapport sur les événements qui mènent jusqu'à ça." Dit-il lentement, à la fin.

Norman approuva.

"Effectivement." Répondit-il. "C'était comme un bout de science fiction. Si ça n'avait pas été de toi, je n'aurai pas cru que ce soit possible. Mais, tu ne mentirais pas à propos de quelque chose de ce genre. Si tu dis que s'est arrivé, alors je te crois."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Mais, en ces circonstances, n'importe qui aurait pu perdre la perspective sur ce qui se passe dans le vrai monde. Peu importe ce qui avait dans le portail a clairement fait de Lance un voyou. Mais, toutes nos tentatives précédentes d'entrer là-dedans ont échoué. Alors, il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir."

Ni Armand ni Léo avaient la moindre réponse à ça.

Pendant un bref moment, le téléphone de Léo vibra. Il jeta un coup d'œil dessus pour voir ce qui se passait.

"Notre priorité immédiate est..."

"Je me dois de ne pas être d'accord avec vous là-dessus." Dit furieusement Armand. Lorsqu'il s'était retiré en tant qu'agir comme chef G-men après la Conférence Verger pour laisser l'honneur à Norman, il n'avait pas pris le pur entêtement de cochon du champion d'arène de type normal en compte. "Je crois qu'arrêter les Coppinger est la priorité la plus immédiate. Et, j'ai..."

Norman diminua ses yeux vers lui, voulant clairement qu'il se taise.

"Les Coppingers sont en voie de disparition." Répondit-il.

"En fait, tant que Dennis est dans le coin." Dit Léo. "Vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant."

Il déposa le téléphone sur la table.

"Lance vient de quitter le manoir." Expliqua-t-il, rapidement. "Nous pouvons partir maintenant et l'arrêter sans le danger de dommages collatéraux."

"Ceci." Dit Norman, un peu furieusement. "C'est la chose la plus proche d'une piste que nous avons en ce moment. Sur tout. Nous ignorons où se trouve Dennis. Nous ne pouvons pas toucher Giovanni Montella avec quoi que ce soit, tous nos éléments de preuves contre lui sont circonstancielles. Vincent est... Eh bien, nous n'avons rien sur l'endroit où il se trouve. À moins que nous décidons de dévaliser un temple Mewiste, nous devons rattraper Lance, juste pour prouver que nous faisons quelque chose d'utile."

Il soupira.

"Garde un œil sur Lance, fais-nous savoir où il se dirige. Ensuite, lorsqu'il s'arrêtera, envoie quelqu'un à sa poursuite. Quelqu'un qui peut l'arrêter s'il faut en arriver là."

Léo approuva, avant de réussir à faire une salutation.

"Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que Lance est une menace." Dit doucement Armand.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'enfuit?" Répondit Norman. "Et une fois que nous l'aurons attrapé, c'est exactement ce que nous comptons découvrir."

* * *

C'était le milieu de la matinée à Ébenelle. Les habitants vaquaient à leurs affaires, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

C'était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'une gigantesque ombre était jeté par-dessus eux, une ombre menaçante de grandes proportions.

Ensuite, tandis qu'elle passa sur eux, pratiquement tous les êtres humains levèrent les yeux pour voir la vaste machine noir par-dessus eux.

Un peu le moins d'entre eux la reconnurent comme la Pyramide Extrême. Mais, un bon quatre-vingt dix pour cent d'entre eux réalisèrent que c'était l'Arène Extrême personnelle, appartenant jusqu'à récemment à Brandon, le Roi de la Pyramide. Ça avait été un triste jour de deuil partout dans le monde Pokémon lorsqu'il fut découvert qu'il était mort, un dresseur d'une immense popularité, un dresseur qui attira une foule de spectateurs quand il combattait.

Moins de cinquante pour cent des gens qui regardaient savaient qui était le Roi de la Pyramide actuel. La saison de la Ligue Extrême de Kanto n'avait pas encore commencé, alors pour ceux qui n'avaient pas accès à l'Internet, ils n'auraient pas été en état de le savoir.

Mais, il y avait une grande quantité sur l'intérêt tandis qu'il fit une ligne droite pour le parc au milieu de la ville, un grand espace ouvert sur lequel atterrir, et commença à déployer les trains d'atterrissage.

Toute une foule avait commencé à s'accumuler autour de la structure au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et que Doug Wilson, le Roi de la Pyramide actuel sortit, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

Doug était légèrement étonné par la foule qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, l'attendant.

"Euh... Bonjour." Dit-il, calmement.

"Roi de la Pyramide!" Hurla quelqu'un. "Affrontez-moi!"

"Non, moi!" Cria une autre personne dans la foule.

"Faites l'amour avec moi!"

La troisième était la plus effrayante, et il commençait à se demander s'il les avait bien entendu.

En secouant sa tête, Doug commença à penser à un moyen de s'en sortir.

Il n'eut pas à penser difficilement.

À l'arrière de la foule, quelque chose frayait son chemin à travers les gens à une vitesse rapide.

Ensuite, il sentir une puissant sensation de douleur dans son estomac alors que quelque chose s'écrasa sur lui et le repoussa dans la Pyramide Extrême.

Il y avait un éclat lumineux sur ses yeux...

* * *

Et il tomba sur le sol quelque part d'autre dans le parc, son dos rencontrant l'herbe avec une forte réunion de douleur.

"Aïe." Murmura-t-il, en levant les yeux sur ce qu'il l'avait frappé.

Le Roi de la Pyramide recula instantanément, alors qu'il vit le Deoxys se tenir par-dessus lui.

En reprenant rapidement son calme, Doug se leva et regarda le Pokémon.

"Merci." Dit-il, doucement.

La légende de type psy trilla une réponse d'appréciation.

"T'as pas besoin de le dire."

Doug fit presque un regard différé, en pensant que le Deoxys lui avait répondu, avant de réaliser d'où était venue la voix.

Olly toussa, entraînant Doug à se retourner et à voir son ami appuyé contre un arbre.

"J'ai cru que tu aurais voulu un certain moyen de sortir de là." Dit-il. "Pas de distractions sur ce qui doit être fait aujourd'hui."

"Je leur ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas pourchasser Lance." Dit Doug.

Olly approuva d'accord.

"Oh je sais." Répondit-il. "Lorsqu'ils sont venus à moi avec la demande, je leur ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour ça non plus."

Il soupira.

"Nous allons simplement essayer de le convaincre de parler. Ou, le convaincre de se dénoncer. Le pire cas de scénario serait que nous l'assommions et qu'on traîne son corps défendant."

Olly semblait incroyablement dégoûté alors qu'il finit de parler.

"Autant que je ne tiens particulièrement pas à faire ça, lorsque l'ordre du commandement se résume à..."

"Je sais." Dit Doug. "Allons-y."

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à partir, le Roi de la Pyramide toujours relativement nouveau laissa échapper un fort braiment de rire.

"Je suis surpris que tu ais réussi à arriver ici sans l'aide d'une certaine humaine surpuissante." Dit-il.

Olly sourit.

"Elle est dans le coin." Répondit-il. "Juste au cas où nous avons besoin de secours."

"Ça me fait sentir vraiment mieux." Répondit Doug, dans un ton sans expression.

* * *

"C'est quelque part par ici." Expliqua-t-elle, en regardant Lance. "Cachée dans l'une de ces urnes."

Le Maître Dragon recula instantanément, tandis qu'il réalisa ce qu'elle impliquait.

"Je ne vais pas chercher à travers les cendres de la mort." Dit-il, furieusement. "Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée à quel point c'est une insulte aux souvenirs de ceux qui ont fait de cet endroit ce qu'il est aujourd'hui?"

Son expression passa rapidement d'un sourire instructif à un grondement de rage aveugle.

"Ce n'est pas assez suffisant." Répondit le fantôme de la fille aux cheveux mauves, en disant des mots de rage pure. "Est-ce que tu sais..."

Elle éleva ses bras, presque comme si c'était pour l'attraper par la gorge, avant de réaliser que ça s'avèrerait être un geste inutile.

En les jetant sur son côté dans la fureur, elle continua son diatribe.

"Est-ce que tu sais combien de gens vont mourir lorsque les ténèbres arriveront?!" Hurla-t-elle. "Presque la race humaine toute entière sera anéantie. Et tu es inquiet à propos de la profanation de tombes."

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Non, tu vas m'écouter!" Répondit-il, sa voix stable malgré la rage qu'il ressentait. "Tu m'as dit que je suis destiné à sauver le monde de certaines ténèbres imminentes. Ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, c'est comment je vais y parvenir. Tu ne m'as même pas donner le moindre détail principal."

"Ça a besoin de savoir." Renvoya-t-elle. "Tu entends tous les détails, tu commences à penser à une vue d'ensemble. La seule partie de la vue d'ensemble que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que le monde va prendre fin, à moins que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis."

Le Maître Dragon n'était pas convaincu, même en croisant ses bras pour transmettre davantage l'effet.

"Je t'en prie." Exhorta-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas que les Coppingers détruisent ce monde. Et tu es le seul qui peut tous nous sauver."

Ses mots semblèrent l'atteindre, effondrant quelques barrières mentales qu'il balançait contre elle.

"Tu es mon seul espoir de voir que ce monde ne soit pas détruit."

En secouant sa tête, Lance capitula finalement. Il prenait une note mentale de ne pas lui faire plus confiance qu'il en avait de besoin.

"Où est-ce?" Demanda-t-il, la résignation dans sa voix claire pour que tout le monde entende.

Elle balaya sa tête, ses cheveux lavandes se gonflant derrière elle.

Ensuite, elle éleva sa main et pointa une urne en haut sur les étagères principalement vers la gauche.

"Là." Répondit-elle.

Toujours mal à l'aise, Lance s'approcha de l'étagère.

Il s'étira et attrape le vase rouge et bleu de là, en luttant pour le garder dans sa poigne alors que le bout de ses doigts se refermèrent dessus.

Mais, avec un effort suprême, il le descendit, en le tenant dans ses gants.

"Ça devrait être juste à l'intérieur." Remarqua-t-elle.

L'inquiétude l'entourant, Lance retira son bras et jeta l'urne sur le sol, l'entendant se casser.

Et ensuite, il vit ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire de trouver.

Posée sur le sol du mausolée dans l'Antre du Dragon, les côtés dorés clignotant dans la lumière émises par les flammes, se trouvait une boussole.

"C'est ce que j'avais besoin de trouver?" Demanda Lance.

Son compagnon fantomatique aux cheveux mauves ne pouvait qu'approuver, alors qu'elle regarda l'instrument.

En se penchant, il l'atteignit, le saisissant dans ses doigts, avant de glisser l'instrument plus lourd qu'il avait imaginé dans sa cape.

"D'accord, partons." Dit-elle, en commençant à s'évaporer dans les airs.

"Attends." Dit instamment Lance. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Elle soupira, en arrêtant son acte de disparition pendant un instant.

"Ça te diras où tu dois aller." Répondit le fantôme. "Lève-le, aussi à plat que tu le peux. La flèche te guidera vers ton véritable destin."

Ensuite, elle s'évapora complètement en rien du tout, laissant le Maître Dragon seul.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Lance se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

"Il faut être préparé." Murmura Doug, en sortant deux Pokéballs. "Si Lance n'est pas disposé à parler, alors ce sera le moment inévitable où nous allons devoir nous défendre contre lui."

Olly approuva, tandis qu'il sortit deux de ses propres Pokéballs.

"Allons-y." Répondit-il, en se levant.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le silence, alors qu'ils suivaient la piste dans l'Antre du Dragon, prêt à tout.

Doug avait appelé son Drattak et son Dracaufeu shiny, hors de leurs Pokéballs. Olly avait fait sortir Dracolosse et Coatox.

Tandis qu'ils marchèrent tous les six, ou volèrent à travers le petit chemin menant à travers le milieu des cavernes, un bout de poussière étroit entouré par une énorme quantité d'eau noire.

"Wow, ça fait un bail depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ici." Murmura Olly.

"J'étais là lorsqu'ils ont incinéré Sandra." Expliqua Doug, alors qu'il secoua sa tête. Ses yeux passèrent sur le bûcher funéraire sur l'eau. "Pas le plus heureux des évènements."

"Lorsqu'on repense à comment elle est morte, je suis surpris que plusieurs gens n'ont pas fini par mourir." Remarqua Olly, en regardant l'eau. "Ce n'était vraiment que Sandra et Looker."

Doug soupira.

"Je suis mort moi aussi." Rappela-t-il à son ami. "Tu te rappelles?"

"Pourtant Arceus t'a ramené à la vie." Dit Olly. "Si je me souviens bien, ça t'a coûté Mewtwo."

Doug ne répondit pas. Il était trop concentré sur l'éclat de rouge qui bougeait en avant.

"Lance." Dit-il, furieusement.

Olly leva les yeux, en voyant le Maître Dragon. Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges striait sur le sentier, trop attentif à penser à d'autres choses pour les remarquer.

"Hé, Lance!" Cria Doug.

Ça attira son attention, le Maître Dragon éleva sa tête pour les remarquer.

"Oh merde." Dit-il, n'arrêtant pourtant pas ses grands pas. "Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça."

Il les fixa, furieusement.

"Écartez-vous immédiatement." Dit-il, une faible voix pour démontrer à quel point il était fâché.

"Ça n'arrivera pas." Dit Olly. "Il faut qu'on cause."

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de parler." Répondit le Maître Dragon, en croisant ses bras.

Il avait au moins arrêté de marcher.

"Écoute Lance." Dit doucement Doug. "Ne fais pas ça. Nous ne voulons pas t'emmener, mais..."

Lance ria, froidement.

"Je ne pars pas avec vous." Répondit-il. "C'était une idée brillante de leur part de vous envoyer. Je ne vous considère pas comme mes ennemis, alors écartez-vous, et je ne vous ferai aucun mal."

Les Pokémons de Doug et Olly prirent des positions de combat. Le Dracaufeu de Doug ouvrit ses mâchoires et relâcha un éclat de feu dans les airs comme avertissement.

Le Maître Dragon sourit.

"Alors, c'est comme ça." Répondit-il, en élevant une main. "Votre choix. J'espère que la nourriture de l'hôpital n'est pas si mauvaise."

Les deux dresseurs se tendirent, se préparent à combattre. Ils étaient un peu surpris que Lance n'ai pas encore appelé un Pokémon.

Mais, tandis qu'une lumière bleue commença à émerger de ses doigts vers Dracolosse, Drattak et Dracaufeu, ils furent surpris.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Doug.

Alors que l'énergie passa sur les trois Pokémons, ils se retournèrent instantanément et foudroyèrent leurs dresseurs du regard.

"Oh merde." Murmura Olly.

_"Deflagration sur Coatox."_ Ordonna mentalement Lance.

Les trois Pokémons ouvrirent leur bouche en même temps, avant d'expédier trois puissants souffles de feu à cinq côtés, les trois attaques qui strièrent vers Coatox, mettant instantanément le Pokémon Toxique KO.

"Bordel." S'écria Doug, sa bouche ouverte. "Qu'est-ce que tu..."

Olly rappela son Coatox effondré, un regard d'irritation sur son visage.

"J'ai désormais le contrôle de vos Pokémons." Dit sereinement Lance. L'expression sardonique sur son visage démontra à quel point il était amusé. "Dernière chance de partir."

Les deux dresseurs étaient silencieusement surpris, les implications de ce qu'il avait fait en éveillant sur eux.

Doug rompit finalement le silence.

"Ouais, dommage, mais ne compte pas là-dessus." Répondit-il, en sortant deux Pokéballs. "Firestar, Drattak, retour!"

Il éleva les deux orbes rouges et blanches dans ses mains, prêt à les faire revenir.

Mais, aussitôt que la lumière rouge entra en contact avec les Pokémons, ils bloquèrent le rayon, empêchant leur propre rappel.

"Fils de pute." Cracha Doug, en lança un regard noir à son ancien ami.

Olly ne répondit pas, atteignant plutôt sa poche pour un instant. Il ressortit sa main et gratta sa tête.

"Et alors?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu vas nous tuer avec nos propres Pokémons? C'est original. Et moi qui pensais que tu valais mieux que ça."

Lance soupira.

"Je vous laisse une dernière chance de partir." Dit-il.

"Ouais, comme si j'allais abandonner mon Pokémon." Répondit Olly. "J'ai travaillé dur à entraîner ce Dracolosse. Je ne compte pas l'abandonner."

L'expression exaspérée de Lance se transforma en un autre sourire.

"Alors, retirez-les." Dit-il. "Aucun Pokémon dragon ne peut vaincre ma volonté."

À ses mots, Dracolosse, Drattak et Firestar relâchèrent leurs attaques dans les airs, ciblant les deux dresseurs.

* * *

En plongeant sur le côté, Olly et Doug réussirent à éviter les attaques, un trio d'Ultralasers, et à se cacher derrière les rochers pour se couvrir.

"On est foutu." Interpella Doug.

Olly ne répondit pas, tandis qu'il sortit silencieusement un morceau de roche de sa poche, le morceau de pierre ayant été logé là tandis que les Ultralasers frappèrent le sol.

Il grimaça tandis qu'il se retira de sa peau, avant de le jeter sur le côté.

"Doug." Dit-il, en regardant vers l'endroit où était caché le Roi de la Pyramide.

"Ouais?"

"Je crois que je sais comment nous pouvons le battre."

Le dresseur de Jadielle était sur le point de demander comment, lorsqu'une autre série d'Ultralasers s'écrasa sur les roches autour d'eux, les réduisant en poussière.

* * *

Lance ria, malgré lui-même, tandis que la poussière commença à se répandre.

"Amateurs." Murmura-t-il.

Les trois Pokémons sous son contrôle commencèrent tous à rire, pendant quelques instants.

Jusqu'à ce que, un par un, le rire disparaisse et fut remplacé par les sons de lutte.

Lance ouvrit rapidement ses yeux, et grogna alors qu'il réalisa ce qui se passait.

Le Drattak de Doug avait été solidement congelé par un souffle de glace de Regice, le golem de type glace debout à cibler le Pokémon Dragon. Le Dracolosse d'Olly était maintenu sur le sol par la Forme Défense de Deoxys, l'encombrement ajouté rendant difficile pour le Pokémon de type dragon et vol d'avoir plus de force de mouvement.

Et Firestar était sur le sol, le Pingoleon d'Olly se tenant par-dessus lui, l'énorme orbe bleue qui signifia la création d'un Siphon entre les nageoires du Pokémon Empereur, prêt à l'abattre par-dessus le Pokémon Flamme si nécessaire.

"Amateur." Répéta sarcastiquement Doug. "Tu crois vraiment que nous ne connaissons pas nos propres Pokémons. Où sont leurs points faibles, ce qu'ils peuvent faire et ainsi de suite."

Extrêmement agacé, Lance baissa la main pour prendre une de ses propres Pokéballs, prêt à l'élever pour combattre.

Mais, une main jaillit de nul part et attrapa sa main.

* * *

En réagissant à surprise, le Maître Dragon laissa accidentellement tombé la Pokéball de son Dracolosse, l'orbe rouge et blanche claquant sur le sol.

Heureusement pour lui, le Pokémon à l'intérieur fut relâché, instantanément prêts à se battre.

Sans avoir besoin d'un ordre, le Pokémon Dragon raya et frappa Solidad directement dans la poitrine avec une Dracogriffe.

Elle cria de douleur, son corps tirant brusquement à nouveau dans les airs de l'impact, atterrissant son dos et en roulant, avant de se relever. Elle ne semblait pas être blessée du tout du coup.

Lance devait admettre qu'il était impressionné. Peu de Pokémons pourrait encaisser une Dracogriffe de son Dracolosse et récupérer aussi rapidement que ça.

"Alors, tu t'es montrée." Remarqua-t-il.

Il se tendit rapidement avec son esprit, en essayant de vérifier si elle avait des Pokémons dragon qui pourraient être utilisés contre elle.

Échouant dans cette tentative, ses pensées se tournèrent au couteau dans son dos. Il l'avait porté pendant longtemps, et pourrait l'utiliser pour la repousser. Ça avait été très efficace contre le clone que Vincent avait tué, et pourrait probablement être encore utilisé. En fait, si elle était sur son cas, alors c'était sa seule chance. Il aurait pu toucher Olly et Doug, mais Solidad était une autre affaire.

"Dracolosse, Ultralaser!" Rugit-il, en regardant Solidad.

À ses mots, le puissant rayon lumineux orange émergea de la bouche du Pokémon de type dragon et vol et canonna vers Solidad.

Elle ne bougeait pas, encaissant pleinement l'attaque dans sa foulée.

Tout le monde présent tout le monde, y compris Lance, grimacèrent tandis que l'odeur de la chair brûlée passa à travers leurs narines.

* * *

Ensuite, tandis que la lumière se dissipa, elle resta là, ne bougeant pas. Son visage était horriblement brûlé de l'attaque.

"Oh merde!" Murmura Doug. "On dirait que ça a fait mal."

Elle le regarda, avec un clin d'œil.

Ou, ça aurait été un clin d'œil, si ses paupières ne brûlaient pas.

Ensuite, devant ses yeux, elle commença à récupérer. Lentement d'abord et plus rapidement ensuite, son visage redevenant rapidement normal dans l'espace de dix secondes.

"C'est le mieux que tu as à offrir?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant Lance.

Il soupira, avant de se retourner pour courir. Son Dracolosse se prépara à le suivre.

Dans une série rapide de pas, Solidad était instantanément devant lui, prêt à bloquer son chemin.

"Tu n'iras nul part." Dit-elle, furieusement.

Un sourire sarcastique sur son visage, Lance atteignit l'arrière de son dos et retira le couteau mystique de Vincent, Un couteau qui, selon légende, pourrait tuer n'importe quoi.

Il le balança devant elle, anticipant la façon dont ça couperait à travers sa peau, se préparant pour qu'il puisse avoir droit à un autre coup si le premier ne l'avait pas complètement abattue. Il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité que ça en marcherait pas, que le couteau se casserait lors de l'impact. Même si c'était possible.

Pendant un moment, Solidad sembla comme si elle laisserait le couteau la toucher, tandis qu'elle s'avança vers lui.

Ensuite, par une étrange ironie du sort, elle décida de se déplacer contre ça, en tournant son épaule dedans.

Et le couteau la frappa sur l'épaule, la coupant dans la chair et entraînant un cri de douleur.

* * *

Olly et Doug étaient étonnés par la vue qu'elle s'écrase sur le sol.

"Solidad!" Hurla Olly, en fonçant en avant.

Lance retira le couteau, en voyant qu'elle était au tapis.

Il fit signe à son Dracolosse, avant de commencer à courir.

Tandis qu'Olly arriva à Solidad, il ne prêtait même pas attention au Maître Dragon qui s'enfuyait.

Doug se prépara à le pourchasser, mais avec l'avance que Lance avait, il n'avait aucune chance.

Par le temps qu'il avait atteint la sortie, le résident d'Ébenelle s'était envolé et avait disparu depuis longtemps, son Dracolosse se dirigeant vers le ciel.

"Fils de pute!" S'écria-t-il, en écrasant son poing contre le mur.

* * *

"Aïe!" Se plaignit Solidad, en pressant sa main contre la blessure sur son épaule. "Ça fait mal."

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit Olly, en regardant le sang sur son chandail. "Le couteau n'aurait dû pas se casser au moment où il t'a touché?"

Elle grogna de douleur, en poussant la blessure dans le but d'accélérer le processus de guérison.

"J'imagine que ce n'est pas un couteau ordinaire." Murmura Solidad.

Trente secondes passèrent.

"Et ça ne guérit pas." Dit-elle, furieusement. "Ça devrait normalement être le cas maintenant."

"Ça fait mal?" Demanda Olly.

Elle soupira.

"Je sais que j'ai une énorme entaille sur mon épaule." Répondit Solidad. "Je sais que ça devrait faire mal. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas."

Doug s'approcha.

"Lance s'est enfui." Dit-il, furieusement.

Solidad leva furieusement les yeux.

"J'aurai du l'abattre lorsque j'en avais la chance." Insista-t-elle. "C'est ma faute."

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Non, pas du tout." Répondit-il. "Il n'y a personne à blâmer. Nous ignorions de quoi Lance était capable, nous ne sommes pas venus préparés. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée ici lorsque tu l'étais, nous serions probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est. Lance avait nos Pokémons à un désavantage, à moitié vaincu, d'autres incapacités. S'il avait utilisé ses Pokémons, nous n'aurions pas eu d'ennuis. Nous avons tous fait de notre mieux."

Il soupira.

"Fichons le camp d'ici, maintenant."

Ils aidèrent, tous les deux, la Solidad blessée à se relever, et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

Par-dessus Johto, sur le dos de son Dracolosse confiant, Lance était plongé dans ses pensées sur ce qui s'était passé.

"Il n'y a plus de marche arrière maintenant." Dit-il, doucement, avant d'atteindre sa cape pour attraper la boussole qu'il avait prit du mausolée.

En le tenant à plat dans ses mains, comme elle lui avait dit, il regarda l'aiguille.

Elle ne fit rien.

En attendant toujours pour que quelque chose arrive, il observa pendant cinq minutes.

Et rien n'arriva.

"Putain." Grogna-t-il.

"Désolé." Dit-elle.

Lance regarda autour de lui, effrayé alors qu'elle apparut à côté de lui, en flottant simplement dans les airs.

"À quel propos?" Demanda-t-il. "De m'avoir vendu une fausse pièce?"

Elle sembla vraiment châtiée.

"J'ai oublié de te dire qu'il faut un autre objet pour fonctionner parfaitement." Dit-elle, doucement. "Je suis désolée."

Lance soupira.

"Eh bien, je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aie envoyé à la chasse au bêtes sauvages." Répondit-elle. "Je dois te le dire, phanto, je suis vraiment reconnaissant de ça."

"Je suis désolée." Répéta-t-elle. "Je peux te guider sur ce qu'il te faut pour continuer."

"Et de quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda Lance.

Elle hésita.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer dans des mots." Répondit-elle. "Mais, je peux te le montrer."

Lance soupira une fois de plus.

"D'accord." Répondit-il, en se penchant sur son Dracolosse. "Nous allons y aller. Mais, plus de tours, phanto."

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Je ne suis pas phanto." Répondit-elle, furieusement. "Je trouve ça incroyablement insultant."

Lance ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais elle le fit taire avec une autre bouffée.

"Je m'appelle Gisèle, si ça veut dire autant pour toi."

* * *

**On dirait cette fois que Lance est devenu un méchant pour de bon.**

**En quoi cette boussole va-t-il l'aider à accomplir son destin?**


	82. Les Ruines Carpatla

Chapitre 82. Les Ruines Carpatla.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance a continué à se cacher dans la maison de Karen, mais a réalisé qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle pour lui éviter tout dommage. L'apparition l'a conduit à l'Antre du Dragon, où en même temps, Norman a envoyé Olly et Doug pour essayer d'arrêter Lance. Ils se sont dirigés là-bas tous les deux, mais n'ont pas réussi à convaincre Lance d'abandonner qui a volé quelque chose dans le sanctuaire. Il a pris le contrôle de leurs Pokémon dragons et les a attaqués. Heureusement, Solidad est arrivée et a retiré la concentration de Lance. Il a essayé de l'arrêter, mais elle a résisté aux attaques de son Dracolosse. C'est seulement quand il l'a attaqué avec le couteau de Vincent qu'il s'est rapproché pour l'arrêter. Malheureusement, il s'est enfui, mais a réalisé que la boussole volée ne fonctionne pas de son propre plein gré..._

* * *

"Alors!" Interpella Jim, en regardant Nightmare. Il luttait pour se faire entendre à travers la pluie torrentielle, l'eau tombante en masse peut-être même plus rapidement que c'était arrivé auparavant.

Le Pokémon Ombre leva les yeux.

"Alors quoi?" Répondit-il.

"Pourquoi es-tu vraiment venu?" Continua Jim. "Ce n'était pas pour être serviable, hein?"

Nightmare renifla.

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit-il. "J'espérais dépouille la forêt de tout butin possible qui était caché là."

Le dresseur d'Acajou soupira.

"J'aurai du m'en douter." Dit-il.

Son badinage avec Nightmare fut momentanément interrompu par un tremblement grandement audible de Shaymin, le Pokémon Gratitude luttait vraiment pour bouger à travers le fort mélange de vent et de pluie.

"Jim." Interpella Shaymin, sa voix craquant légèrement. "Je ne me sens pas très bien."

Il s'accroupit instantanément pour examiner son Pokémon. Le Pokémon de type plante tremblait légèrement sauvagement, et sa fourrure était mouillée.

"Shaymin." Murmura Jim. "Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu vas attraper l'hypothermie."

Le Pokémon Gratitude approuva avec gratitude.

"Je ne prendrais plus jamais la chaleur pour acquis." Répondit-il, doucement.

Son dresseur sourit pendant un instant, avant de ramener le Pokémon de type plante dans l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Shaymin intéressant." Remarqua Rock. "Dommage que je n'ai pas été en mesure d'avoir une vraie indication de sa puissance dans notre match."

Jim se leva et roula ses yeux.

"Seulement parce que votre Laggron a eu de la chance avec Blizzard lorsqu'il était dans sa Forme Céleste." Répliqua-t-il.

"C'est vrai." Approuva Rock.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux leurs Pokémons.

"Vous croyez que Luxray et Absol ne courent pas le risque d'avoir une hypothermie?" Demanda Jim.

Le Pionnier de la Forteresse haussa les épaules.

"Ils ont des pelages épais tous les deux." Répondit-il. "Et je doute que l'Ectoplasma de ton ami ressente le froid."

À la réponse pour ça, il y avait un rot derrière eux, alors que Nightmare s'appuya contre un arbre à boire du Persian Noir.

"Ce n'est pas si froid." Insista le Pokémon Ombre. "S'il y avait un temps comme ça à chaque jour plutôt que ce soleil brûlant, eh bien, je serai un Ectoplasma heureux."

* * *

Une autre heure passa. Toujours pas de Noctali.

"Noctali!" Hurla Jim. "Où es-tu?"

Le silence qui revenait à lui était seulement perforé par les sons du vent et de la pluie, les signes des arbres secouant et de l'herbe qui soufflait.

Luxray se ragaillardit ensuite, et grogna légèrement.

"Luuuux!"

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Rock, son attention momentanément ramené à son Absol.

Jim laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Je crois que nous avons une piste." Dit-il.

Absol s'avança vers l'endroit où Luxray se tenait et renifla l'herbe secouant.

En levant les yeux avec un acquiescement, le Pokémon Désastre confirma ce que Luxray leur avait déjà dit.

"Allons-y." Dit Rock.

"Guidez-nous, boules de poils." Interpella Nightmare.

Sans un autre mot, ils commencèrent à suivre Absol et Luxray. La température ne les mettait pas dans le plus grand des esprits.

* * *

Pendant dix minutes ils marchèrent sur l'abysse miniature, en cherchant Noctali.

Ensuite, alors qu'ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans une petite clairière, ils pouvaient voir le Pokémon Lune assis sur une roche lisse au milieu d'elle, en les regardant avec intérêt.

"Oh, alors la boule de poils noire à tous ses membres intacts." Commenta Nightmare. "Ça me fait sentir tellement mieux."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Prends juste cette chose qu'on puisse se tirer d'ici."

En sortant la Pokéball de Noctali, il tenta de rappeler le Pokémon de type ténèbres.

Cependant, Noctali se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, évitant légèrement le rayon.

Jim soupira.

"Bordel Noctali." Grogna-t-il. "Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça."

Il visa encore, en essayant toujours de rappeler son Pokémon.

Encore une fois, Noctali esquiva le rayon lumineux rouge.

En secouant sa tête, le dresseur d'Acajou éloigna la Pokéball et commença à s'avancer vers la roche lisse.

Il arriva là, et se tendit pour prendre Noctali dans ses bras.

Juste au dernier moment, il sauta sur le côté laissant son dresseur avide à l'air.

"Wow, je devrais filmer ça." Murmura sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Donne-lui une Ball'Ombre maintenant!"

Noctali lui fit un regard vide, avant de se retourner et de foncer dans la forêt.

"Oh pour l'amour de Ho-oh." Se plaignit Jim.

Au bord des arbres, le Pokémon de type ténèbres s'arrêta pendant un instant et secoua sa tête dans un mouvement avant qui suggéra qu'il voulait qu'ils le suivent.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait faire ça?" Demanda Rock.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas?" Répondit Jim.

Le Génie Extrême haussa les épaules.

"Un tas de rien du tout." Dit-il.

Sans les attendre, Noctali recommença à bouger.

Jim jura à voix basse, avant qu'il commence à poursuivre le Pokémon Lune.

Quelques moments plus tard, Rock et Nightmare les suivirent tous les deux dans les arbres.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une autre clairière, sur laquelle avec le temps, Noctali avait ralenti son rythme pour les laisser le rattraper.

Alors qu'ils avancèrent dans la zone ouverte, la pluie s'apaisa en une maigre pluie fine et la lune commença finalement à laisser ses lueurs passer à travers les nuages sombres.

Ce qui rendait la scène encore plus sinistre cependant, c'est que la lune ne pouvait pas être vue à travers l'obscurité pure des nuages, donnant un bain effrayant de lumière à la zone entière, ce qui leur permis de voir ce qui se passait.

"Wow." Murmura Jim.

Dans le centre exacte de la clairière, se trouvait une structure en pierre de ruines circulaires, six énormes piliers en ruine en une forme circulaire, entourant un pilier plus petit, mais plus épais, au milieu.

Noctali matelassa vers eux et s'assit, un regard étrange sur ses traits. Presque comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Rock. "C'est impossible. J'ai parcouru cette île de fond en comble depuis des années. Je n'ai pourtant jamais vu ces ruines avant. C'est comme si elles venaient juste d'arriver de nul part."

Nightmare bailla.

"Excusez-moi." Dit-il. "Je vais juste aller frapper ce Noctali pour nous avoir tous amené ici."

Il commença à s'approcher vers le Pokémon Lune, seulement pour s'arrêter d'une façon semblable à celle dont l'objet de son agacement était.

"Euh... Nightmare." Interpella Jim.

L'Absol de Rock fonça, ses pattes battant dans la terre humide à une vitesse rapide, pour examiner ce qui s'était passé.

Et s'arrêta également à côté de Noctali et Nightmare.

En se regardant l'un l'autre avec surprise, Jim et Rock commencèrent à s'en approcher en même temps pour examiner ce qui avait effrayé leurs Pokémons.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond avec cet endroit." Murmura Nightmare, en regardant autour de lui. "Mais, je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je n'arrive pas à mettre mon doigt là-dessus"

Tandis qu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux à côtés des ruines, ils le sentirent.

On aurait dit comme si l'air était fortement saturée avec une sorte de présence sinistre.

* * *

"Effrayant." Remarqua Rock.

Nightmare leva les yeux vers le Génie Extrême.

"Vous n'avez jamais vu ces ruines auparavant?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est de l'étrange merde qui fait grimper."

Rock secoua sa tête comme réponse.

"Je m'entraîne parfois dans ce coin." Répondit-il. "En fait, je le fais souvent lorsque les nuits sont courtes et que les jours sont longs. Et je ne les ai jamais vu auparavant."

En entendant ça, Jim réalisa soudainement le meilleur moyen d'action à prendre, en sortant son téléphone portable.

"Peut-être..." Murmura-t-il, en l'ouvrant.

Ses idées étaient rapidement ruinées lorsqu'il ne vit rien d'autre que de la statique sortir de son écran.

"Il y a quelque chose qui le brouille." Murmura Jim.

"S'il n'y aucun signal." Remarqua Rock. "Ça pourrait être en raison de la tempête."

Le dresseur d'Acajou le regarda.

"Même s'il n'y a aucune signal." Répondit Jim. "Il ne devrait y avoir aucune statique sur l'écran principal."

Il soupira.

"Croyez en ma malchance."

Le cri de surprise de Nightmare interrompit ses moments de grognement.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Dans les moments de leurs étonnements et de surprises, ils n'avaient pas remarqué un simple rayon lumineux du clair de lune qui éclaira soudainement le pilier au milieu des pierres.

Ce qui arriva ensuite était encore plus étrange.

"C'est tout simplement impossible." Murmura Jim.

Tandis qu'ils regardèrent le clair de lune rayonner sur la roche, quelque chose commença à bouger.

Des formes étaient sculptées dans la pierre grise, des formes qui devenaient rapidement des lettres.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Rock.

Sa curiosité le surmontant, Jim s'avança et commença à lire tout haut ce que les mots disaient.

"La mission d'un homme enveloppée dans le mystère." Dit-il. "La mort d'un Dieu, écrite dans l'histoire. Dans une terre lointaine, trois lieux sont recherchés. S'ils sont trouvés, l'obscurité implacable sera attirée. Un ennemi en exil, de retour de l'abîme. Des légendes exploitées à des intentions malveillantes. Des règles seront brisées, l'avenir en jeu, seuls les héros choisis peuvent l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..."

Même si la pluie avait cessé depuis longtemps, les paroles bruyamment parlées par Jim étaient suffisantes pour envoyer des frissons dans les colonnes vertébrales de lui et Rock.

"Ha, que dites-vous de ça." Murmura Nightmare, alors que le Pionnier de la Forteresse s'approcha pour examiner la roche.

En passant ses yeux à travers la pierre, il commença à la résoudre, remarquant également que c'était dans un angle légèrement incliné.

"Elles semblent fraîchement sculptées." Remarqua-t-il, en passant ses doigts sur les lettres.

Il remarqua également, bien que ce n'était probablement rien, que la légende était écrite dans une forme qui ressemblait à une flèche pointant vers le sol.

Tandis que les deux humains observèrent la roche, Noctali sauta du bout de roche sur lequel il était perché et commença lentement à renifler le sol à la base de la pierre où ils étaient concentrés dessus.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils remarquent, et dans les moments qu'ils examinèrent la zone.

"C'est intéressant." Dit Rock, alors qu'il posa un main à côté de la base de la pierre.

"On dirait comme si le vent soufflait d'en dessous." Remarqua Jim.

"Que voulez-vous dire, autrement dit?" Demanda Nightmare.

Rock secoua sa tête.

"Il y a un tunnel en-dessous." Dit-il. "Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?"

"Vous pensez que nous pouvons y entrer?" Se demanda Jim.

Le Génie Extrême ria.

"Quand on veut, on peut." Répondit-il. "Allez, aide-moi à tirer."

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la dalle en pierre. Jim allait pousser, Rock venait pour tirer.

Pendant quelques instants ils luttèrent. Mais, alors qu'ils continuèrent, il était clair qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de la déplacer.

"Ça ne compte pas céder." Haleta Jim, ses muscles étant douloureux de l'effort.

Rock se retira, clairement pas prêt à poursuivre l'activité.

"Bon." Murmura-t-il. "Réfléchissons à ça."

"Oubliez la réflexion." Dit Nightmare, en élevant ses mains dans les airs.

Au milieu d'entre elles, une boule rouge et noire commença à apparaître.

"Faisons exploser cette chose qu'on en finisse."

"Nightmare." Avertit Rock. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit..."

Nightmare lança la Ball'Ombre dans les airs, l'envoyant s'écraser dans le pilier en pierre.

Mais, plutôt que la vision d'une attaque qui s'écraser à travers l'objet gris solide, révélant un passage en dessous, elle ricocha dans la nuit avec un son sauvage hurlant.

"Hmm." Murmura le Pokémon Ombre. "Intéressant."

En secouant sa tête dans l'agacement, Nightmare recula et laissa Noctali et Absol renifler le sol.

Rock et Jim ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, alors qu'ils essayèrent de découvrir quoi faire.

"Alors, si nous ne pouvons pas l'ouvrir, peut-être que nous ne sommes pas destinés à l'ouvrir." Remarqua Jim.

Rock secoua sa tête.

"Non, je crois qu'il y a un moyen d'y parvenir." Répondit-il, en se rasseyant sur l'herbe pour penser à des choses. "Il faut simplement savoir quoi."

* * *

_"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"_ Demanda Absol, en regardant la pierre. _"Elle est destinée à être ouverte, mais comment?"_

Noctali ne répondit pas, donnant plutôt un regard vide à son compagnon Pokémon de type ténèbres.

Ensuite, le Pokémon Lune tendit une patte et tapota la pierre dans la direction où les mots comme flèche pointèrent. Tout droit.

Presque instantanément, elle glissa facilement, effrayant les deux dresseurs humains et Nightmare.

Cependant, l'Ectoplasma reprit rapidement son sang-froid.

"J'imagine que je l'ai desserrée pour toi." Dit-il, en regardant Noctali.

_"..."_

"Bien joué, Noctali." Remarqua Jim, en baissant la main pour le caresser. "Tu as bien travaillé."

Rock approuva d'accord, tandis qu'il baissa les yeux vers le tunnel.

"Voyons voir ce qu'il y a en bas." Dit-il, en tournant son regard vers le Luxray de Jim. "Je ne crois pas que tu peux nous éclairer."

* * *

En utilisant l'étoile sur la queue de Luxray pour éclairer le tunnel, ils descendirent tous les six dans le tunnel sombre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière disponible, mais de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, les chemins étaient sculptées en pierre solide, une pierre grise qui avait disparu depuis très longtemps, se transformant en une teinte de gris légèrement plus pâle.

"Je me demande comment s'est arrivé ici." Murmura Jim, résonnant ce que tout le monde pensait.

"Qui sait." Dit Rock. "Mais ce n'était pas là, il y a une semaine. Eh bien, les pierres par-dessus ne l'étaient pas. Ça, peut-être que oui."

Nightmare bailla, alors qu'il vit quelque chose au loin.

"Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim et Rock levèrent les yeux et virent une paire de flammes bleues brillantes, un peu comme des flammes d'une attaque Feu Follet.

"Foncez." Interpella Rock, tandis que tout le monde commencèrent à s'avancer vers les flammes.

* * *

"Oh, bon sang." Remarqua Nightmare, alors qu'ils arrivèrent à l'emplacement du feu. Sur le mur, une murale était peinturée. Une murale de...

"Celebi?" Dit Jim.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici?" Se demanda Rock, en passant ses yeux dessus de haut en bas.

Ils remarquèrent tous les deux une petite identification à propos de la taille d'une empreinte de main à la base de la peinture.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de sa forme. Quelque chose de familier.

Et alors qu'il la regarda, Jim sentit quelque chose de chaud à l'intérieur de son chandail. La chaleur grimpa rapidement à une plus grande température, jusqu'à qu'il ai désespérément à passer la main dans son chandail et de retirer le médaillon qu'il portait. En haletant de douleur, il le jeta sur le sol, s'attendant à moitié à l'entendre se casser.

"Intéressant." Remarqua Rock, en regardant le médaillon en forme d'Absol non-endommagé sur le sol. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Jim secoua sa tête.

"C'est une sorte de médaillon spécial." Répondit-il. "Il offre des indices secrets sur le futur d'une personne à chaque fois qu'ils y touchent. Je l'ai trouvé à Kanto, il y a quelques années."

Il continua à secouer sa tête, et à frotter sa paume brûlée contre ses pantalons.

"Il est devenu soudainement très chaud." Dit Jim, en terminant un peu lamentablement.

Il baissa les yeux dessus, en secouant sa tête.

"Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé..."

Tandis qu'il le regarda, le dresseur d'Acajou réalisa pourquoi la forme sur le mur semblait si familière.

"C'est vraiment trop de coïncidences." Murmura-t-il, en remarquant les formes familières sur le sol et sur l'alinéa sur le mur.

* * *

"Fais-le." Exhorta Nightmare, alors qu'il baissa les yeux sur le médaillon, et ensuite sur la marque sur le mur.

En secouant sa tête, Jim pencha sa main et prit le médaillon, prêt à instantanément le lâcher à nouveau s'il était toujours chaud.

Quelques instants sur le sol l'avaient refroidi, et il était maintenant en mesure de le prendre entre ses doigts avec soulagement.

"Au moins il est froid maintenant." Dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'à qui que se soit.

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers l'alinéa, en regardant le médaillon alors qu'il le fit.

Jim baissa rapidement les yeux vers le médaillon bleu refroidissant dans sa main, en regardant les points qui concorderaient.

Et ensuite, il s'arrêta en réalisant ce qui était écrit à la surface.

"Alors, tu as quelque chose comme ça, et tu le portes autour de ton cou." Remarqua Rock. "Comment ça?"

Jim ne l'entendit pas vraiment.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Dit-il, doucement.

"Quoi?" Demanda Nightmare.

Le dresseur d'Acajou éleva l'objet vers les flammes, laissant tout le monde voir ce qu'il y avait de gravé dessus.

Rock regarda par-dessus, et était légèrement effrayé.

"Longinus." Lit-il, le mot résonnant autour de la pièce. "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

Jim et Nightmare secouèrent leurs têtes.

"J'imagine que je vais juste l'enfoncer et voir ce qui va se passer ensuite." Dit Jim, en regardant l'alinéa sur le mur.

Nightmare ria instantanément.

"C'est ce qu'elle dit." Remarqua-t-il, avant d'arrêter ces moments de joie. "Minute, ça ne fonctionne par sur la réflexion."

En secouant sa tête, Jim tendit la main et glissa le médaillon dans l'emplacement, réalisant que c'était un ajustement parfait.

Rien n'arriva.

"Climatique." Murmura Nightmare.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas destiné à fonctionner." Suggéra Rock.

Un peu surpris, Jim tendit la main et enfonça le médaillon.

Il céda instantanément, se poussant dans le mur pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rétracter.

Jim le sentit s'éloigner de ses mains, quelques secondes avant qu'un puissant vent émerge de la murale, la force étant suffisante pour les envoyer décaler en arrière.

Alors qu'ils essayèrent de récupérer leur maîtrise de soi, ils entendirent un lourd bruit sourd de quelque part autour d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Fouille-moi." Remarqua Jim.

Le Pokémon Ombre le regarda.

"Tu as quelque chose de valeur sur toi?" Demanda-t-il. "Si tu en as, alors je vais le faire."

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Façon de parler." Dit-il.

"Eh bien, je dois l'admettre." Murmura Rock. "Ça m'a bien fait peur lorsque cette rafale de vent est sortie."

"Mmm-hmmm." Répondit Jim.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'avancer pour investiguer, lorsque le sol céda soudainement sous leurs pieds.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils sachent avant qu'ils commencent à tomber dans le noir.

* * *

Quarante secondes plus tard, et beaucoup de cris, Nightmare laissa soudainement échapper un rire.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que je crie?" Demanda-t-il. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me faire mal lorsque nous allons heurter le sol."

"NIGHTMARE!" Hurla Jim, en voyant une lumière brillante sous eux. "La ferme."

Ils tombèrent tous les six dans la lumière brillante aveuglante, avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Aucun d'eux auraient la moindre idée combien était venu et passé.

"Et bienvenue au Stade de Doublonville pour le prochain tour de cette compétition. C'est une chaude journée ensoleillée et 70,000 fans attendent avec impatience la prochaine partie du Tournoi des Champions."

Le son de milliers de personnes acclamant pouvait facilement être entendu en arrière-plan.

"Comme vous pourriez le savoir ou ne pas le savoir, seuls ceux qui se sont placés dans les quatre premiers d'une conférence particulière d'une des régions et ont au moins seize badges d'arène peuvent participer à cet évènement grandement prestigieux."

Une photo de l'un des challengers apparurent sur le tableau de bord, entraînant quelques huées et rugissements d'abus du public.

"Et comme vous pouvez l'entendre de la réaction du public, Jane Forrester vient de prendre sa position sur le terrain. Elle a battu son adversaire précédent, Lucio Mao, chef de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh, et est sur le point d'affronter le nouveau champion couronné de l'Élite Quatre..."

À l'opposé de l'accueil que Jim avait eu, les applaudissements du public noyèrent complètement le nom du champion.

"...en quarts de finale. Comme vous le savez, ce match sera à six contre six sans substitutions."

Plus d'applaudissements retentirent autour du stade alors que le champion de Johto entra dans sa zone de dresseur. Il portait une cape de couleur marine qui couvrait un uniforme de la même couleur, mais avec la bordure dorée en-dessous. Il avait probablement vingt huit ans, faisait six pieds de hauteur et avait une corpulence moyenne.

En regardant son adversaire, il enleva ses cheveux bruns de ses yeux.

Jane se moquait ironiquement de lui, alors qu'elle le reconnu.

"Alors, c'est toi le champion de Johto." Remarqua-t-elle. "Je peux voir pourquoi je suis la préférée pour gagner ce match."

"Comme vous le savez tous." Interpella l'annonceur, en luttant pour se faire entendre, même par l'amplificateur de la voix. "Le champion actuel de Johto n'a jamais vraiment gagné un match médiatisé par une marge spectaculaire, et même si elle n'a jamais gagné une ligue, les listes feraient statistiquement de Jane la préférée."

Ignorant ce que disait le commentateur, Jane continua à regarder son adversaire, en mettant autant de venin dans ses mots que possible.

"En fait, je suis surprise que tu sois actuellement un champion régional! Johto doit être pathétiquement faible pour avoir un dresseur aussi doux que toi comme leur champion."

Le public, toujours en état d'entendre la plupart des mots en raison de microphones placés de façon constructive autour de l'arène commença à invectiver encore une fois sur le terrain, clairement incitée par les offenses contre leur région natale. En fait, au moins quatre vingt cinq pour cent du public venait de tous les coins de Johto.

"Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire après ce tournoi." Continua Jane. "Une fois que j'aurai écrasé tout le monde sur le sol, je vais défier l'Élite Quatre de Johto et finalement accomplir mon rêve de devenir une championne d'une ligue."

Elle foudroya son adversaire du regard.

"Même si ça veut dire que je dois passer mes Pokémons sur le sol, je deviendrai cette championne."

Le public était devenu silencieux, seulement quelques chahuteurs restants.

"C'est ce que nous allons bien voir Jane." Répondit le champion, en lui retournant passivement son regard. "Mais, je vais te mettre en garde. Ne me sous-estime pas."

Le froncement de sourcils de Jane réussit à devenir plus large qu'à la normale. Il n'avait pas penser que s'était possible.

"TE sous-estimer?!" S'écria-t-elle. "Tu es impossible à sous-estimer. Je le sais des affrontements que j'ai eu contre toi dans le passé. Toi et tes amitiés pathétiques avec tes Pokémons. Ils. Ne. Sont. Que. Des. Pions. S'il y en a un qui fait pas l'affaire, il suffit d'aller dans les bois et d'en attraper un autre. C'est plus facile de faire ça que de passer du temps pour faire d'un Pokémon pathétique un Pokémon moyen."

Le regard du champion devint un regard froid, ses lèvres pincées.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de revenir avec une ironie, l'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Bon, ça suffit les insultes." Dit-il. "Ce match sera à six contre six, sans substitutions possibles."

L'homme en noir regarda le champion.

"Maître Champion, veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon."

Le champion s'arrêta pendant un moment, avant de lancer l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs dans le terrain, la lumière relâchant un Libegon.

"Et le champion choisit de commencer avec son Libegon." Dit l'annonceur.

Jane sourit, tandis qu'elle retira une des ses Pokéballs.

"Kaimorse, à toi!"

Son Pokémon était sorti, prêt à affronter le Pokémon de type dragon et sol.

L'arbitre regarda autour de lui, prêt à élever ses drapeaux pour signaler le début du match.

Ensuite, alors qu'il le fit, une lumière brillante émergea de nul part, les effets aveuglant tout le monde dans le stade.

Et tandis que leur vision revinrent, ils virent quelques formes tomber dans l'arène. Deux humains et quatre Pokémons, s'écraser directement au milieu du terrain.

* * *

Nightmare leva les yeux, en voyant soixante-dix mille yeux rivées sur eux, en semblant tous grandement surpris.

"Ce n'est pas ici que j'ai laissé ma bière." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas eu un petit moment Sacha/Flora dans le chapitre.**

**Où ont atterri Jim, Rock et les Pokémons?**

**Qui est le champion de Johto selon vous?**


	83. Faire La Paire

Chapitre 83. Faire La Paire.

* * *

_Résumé. Dans les tempêtes, Jim a dû rappeler Shaymin pour éviter que son Pokémon souffre d'hypothermie, alors qu'ils erraient sous la pluie, à la recherche de Noctali. Ils l'ont finalement retrouvé, et aussi quelques ruines, que Rock prétendait ne jamais avoir vu auparavant. En cherchant, une certaine écriture est apparue sur les rochers, qui a donné une autre prophétie. Noctali a trouvé un tunnel dans la zone, qui descendait dans le sol. Le vieux médaillon d'Absol de Jim a réussi à déverrouiller quelque chose, les envoyant en chute libre dans le sol. Pendant ce temps, dans un autre temps et de lieu, Jane affrontait un champion très familier de Johto, lorsque le début du match a été interrompu par Jim, Rock, Nightmare et leurs Pokémons..._

* * *

"Et il semblerait que deux hommes, un Ectoplasma, un Luxray, un Absol et un Noctali viennent d'envahir le terrain, apparaissant littéralement de nul part. La sécurité est sur le point de les appréhender. L'Ectoplasma s'est relevé et... Oh attendez, il est sur le point combattre les gardes de sécurité. Il en a eu un dans une prise de tête et en frappe un autre dans l'aine. Les deux hommes avec lui semblent comme s'ils sont sur le point de se rendre." Remarqua le commentateur, en regardant le terrain. Les deux dresseurs désignés pour s'affronter furent un peu surpris, et observèrent avec un amusement calme. Ils avaient atterri tous les six sur l'une des plates-formes qui entouraient l'eau, utilisé pour le terrain eau sur lequel la première partie du match prenait place.

Une cacophonie de huées retentit autour du stade, alors que les gardes de sécurité restants n'étant pas attaqués par Nightmare sortirent leurs Pokémons, un mélange de Caninos et d'Arcanin.

"Rendez-vous." Ordonna le chef de l'équipe de sécurité. "Rappelez vos Pokémons, en particulier l'Ectoplasma et..."

"J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas quelque chose que nous puissions faire." Dit Jim. "Il ne nous appartient pas."

Comme démonstration de bonne volonté, Jim rappela Noctali et Luxray. Rock rappela son Absol dans la Pokéball.

Nightmare regarda autour d'eux, voyant qu'ils se préparaient à se rendre aux forces de sécurité.

"Oubliez ça, je ne suis pas avec vous." Dit-il, en écrasant la tête de l'un des gardes de sécurité sur le sol du stade.

La foule haleta de surprise. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir un Pokémon sur de la violence humaine comme ça.

"Nightmare, calme-toi!" Cria furieusement Jim.

Le Pokémon Ombre arrondit vers lui, prêt à lui balancer un barrage verbal d'insultes.

En le faisant, il n'était pas préparé au Lance-Flamme qui le frappa dans le bas du dos.

"Fils de pute, ça brûle." Siffla Nightmare.

Le combat le mit KO pour l'instant, il procéda à commencer à hurler des obscénités au public.

Rock et Jim secouèrent leurs têtes.

"Je me demande combien de temps ça va me prendre pour me faire arrêter à force de me tenir avec lui." Murmura piteusement Jim.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils étaient escortés hors du terrain par la couture des gardes de sécurité habillé vêtus de brun, le champion parla finalement.

"Hé!" Interpella-t-il.

Le chef de l'équipe leva les yeux pour voir ce qui était demandé.

"Oui, monsieur." Dit-il, en le saluant légèrement.

"Enfermez-les dans mon vestiaire." Continua le champion.

Le garde de sécurité semblait hésitant.

"Est-ce prudent, monsieur?" Demanda-t-il.

Le champion sourit.

"Je suis certain qu'ils ne causeront pas le moindre ennui." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant ostensiblement Nightmare.

L'effet fut suffisant pour que le Pokémon Ombre avale et se taise.

Jim leva les yeux vers le visage du champion, avant que ça le frappe. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander où il avait le visage de l'homme auparavant.

Mais, sans d'autres questions, ils étaient escortés hors du terrain.

* * *

"Ah ben bravo, Nightmare." Dit Jim, alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le vestiaire certes grand. "Tu nous as fait arrêter."

"Je nous ai pas fait arrêter." Protesta Nightmare. "Je crois que c'était des efforts conjugués."

"Nightmare, tu as envoyé au moins deux gardes à l'hôpital." Lui rappela Rock. "Je crois que nous arrêter était le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire."

Le Pokémon Ombre renifla.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire?" Demanda-t-il. "Me tirer dessus?"

Il regarda vers la porte.

"Je crois que je vais juste sortir d'ici." Murmura Nightmare, en commença à marcher vers elle.

"Nightmare, non." Exhorta Jim. "Peut-être que nous pourrons éclaircir tout ce malentendu lorsque le champion reviendra."

Il s'arrêta.

"Et, étais-je le seul qui trouvait que le champion semblait familier?" Demanda le dresseur d'Acajou.

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"J'ai trouvé que son adversaire semblait familier." Remarqua-t-il. "C'était la salope avec le Laggron. Celle qui a essayé d'enlever le Laissez-passer Extrême de Sacha, tu te souviens?"

"Jane?" Demanda Jim, surpris.

Rock toussa, essayant d'attirer leur attention.

"Puisque nous n'irons nul part pour le moment." Dit-il. "Aussi bien profiter du match."

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers l'endroit où le Pionnier de la Forteresse était assis à regarder la télé.

"Ça ne me pose aucun problème." Remarqua Jim, en se retournant pour aller s'asseoir à côté du Génie Extrême et de se concentrer sur le match en cours.

* * *

Le Libegon du champion avait déjà été vaincu par le Kaimorse de Jane, laissant le public aboyer de sang.

"Pathétique." Remarqua Jane, alors que le champion rappela le Pokémon Mystique.

Son Kaimorse la regarder, en s'attendant à moitié à quelques mots de félicitations.

Ça n'arrivait pas.

"Ça m'étonne que ça t'ai pris autant de temps." Remarqua-t-elle, d'un ton cinglant.

Le champion sortit sa deuxième Pokéball, tandis que l'image de son Libegon disparue sur le tableau de bord géant.

"Aquali." Interpella-t-il, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs. "En avant!"

La Pokéball explosa, expédiant le Pokémon Bulleur sur le terrain.

"Aaaaaa!" S'écria-t-il.

La foule applaudit sauvagement. l'apparition de l'Aquali du champion.

Tandis que les applaudissements se calmèrent, l'arbitre observa pour examiner les deux combattants, avant d'élever ses drapeaux.

"Commencez." Déclara-t-il.

* * *

"Ce type est doué." Remarqua Rock, tandis que l'Aquali du champion sauta hors de l'eau, en ayant utilisé Acidarmure dans le liquide pour se cacher, et distribua un coup de grâce à Kaimorse, en utilisant une attaque Morsure, le coup saisissant le Pokémon sur le dos de son cou.

Le public hurla leur approbation tandis que le Pokémon de type glace et eau s'effondra dans un tas, incapable de continuer.

Jane fronça les sourcils envers son Pokémon, le rappelant avant que l'arbitre déclare l'évanouissement.

Il le fit de toute manière, et l'image de Kaimorse sur le tableau de bord électronique disparut.

Un autre froncement de sourcils et la dresseuse aux cheveux rouges de Myokara lança une autre Pokéball dans les airs, sortant son Etouraptor.

* * *

"J'ai vu ça avant." Murmura Jim.

Effectivement, de ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir, l'Etouraptor à l'écran semblait plus vieux qu'il pouvait visualiser.

"Mais, est-il plus fort?" Se demanda-t-il, silencieusement.

* * *

Le public applaudit alors que l'arbitre signala le début du match.

"Etouraptor, Aeropique." Ordonna Jane.

Avec un cri de détermination, le Pokémon Rapace se poussa à travers l'arène, prêt à frapper Aquali.

"Esquive!" Hurla le champion. "Roule dans l'eau."

Son Aquali fonça sur le côté, entraînant halètement de crainte du public. Ce n'était pas à tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un Aeropique être esquivé, et le Pokémon Bulleur devait vraiment être en pleine forme pour se déplacer aussi rapidement.

Il y avait un éclaboussement, tandis qu'elle plongea dans l'eau.

Jane fronça furieusement les sourcils.

"Etouraptor, frappe la surface de l'eau avec une attaque Cru-Aile." Ordonna-t-elle.

Son Pokémon de type normal et vol se retourna dans les airs, et plongea vers le bas, frappant la surface de l'eau avec une paire de puissants coups, la force qui envoya la plupart de l'eau hors de la zone immédiate.

L'Aquali du champion fut également éjectée de l'eau, arrivant à un atterrissage indigne sur l'une des plates-formes.

En se secouant, la forme d'évolution de type eau d'Evoli se releva et foudroya son adversaire du regard.

"Attaque Onde Boreale!" Ordonna le champion.

Aquali ouvrit sa bouche et relâcha, avec puissance, un rayon lumineux de couleur arc-en-ciel dans les airs, une attaque qui frappa Etouraptor dans le corps.

Le Pokémon Rapace laissa échapper un horrible cri, avant de s'écraser sur le sol dans la douleur.

"Bon sang!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Quel coup. Et Etouraptor est à terre. Peut-il continuer?"

L'arbitre attendit quelques secondes avant de faire son interpellation.

"Etouraptor a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Aquali est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et une autre victoire pour le champion et son Aquali. Ça s'avère être une tournure après l'autre."

* * *

"Cet Aquali est fort." Commenta Rock.

Nightmare renifla.

"Laissez-moi quelques manches avec, et ça va rentrer dans l'ordre." Dit-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que nous regardons ça lorsqu'on pourrait s'échapper."

Jim soupira, en tendant son attention loin de la télé.

"Comment allons-nous nous échapper?" Répondit le dresseur d'Acajou, avec exaspération. "Tu peux passer à travers les mûrs, mais pas nous."

Ça fit taire Nightmare pendant un moment, tandis qu'il envisagea ce que Jim lui avait dit.

"Je pourrais vous tuer tous les deux." Suggéra-t-il.

Son exaspération se montrant vraiment, Jim secoua sa tête.

"En quoi est-ce que ça peut aider?" Dit-il, furieusement.

Pendant un autre moment, Nightmare sembla perplexe.

"Aider?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

"Aquali a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Roserade est déclaré vainqueur."

Jane sourit à l'Aquali effondré, son troisième choix de Roserade qui avait vaincu le Pokémon Bulleur avec une combinaison de Bomb-Beurk et d'Eco-Sphere. L'onde Boreale d'Aquali en échange n'avait pas été suffisant pour abattre le Pokémon de type plante et poison.

Le champion rappela son Pokémon, avec un cœur lourd.

"Désolé, Aquali." Murmura-t-il.

En triant rapidement ses quatre Pokémons restants, il décida d'envoyer un choix qui semblerait légèrement peu orthodoxe.

"Luxray, en avant!" Cria le champion, en sortant le Pokémon Brillœil.

Son Pokémon de type électrique grogna à Roserade tandis qu'il apparut sur une plate-forme, prêt à se battre.

"Choix intéressant." Hurla l'annonceur. "Un type électrique contre un type plante. Sur papier, il ne peut certainement n'y avoir qu'un vainqueur. Mais, les matchs Pokémons ne sont pas gagnés sur papier. Alors, voyons voir ce que le champion peut nous réserver."

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux dans les airs, signalant le début du match.

"Luxray, Onde De Choc!"

* * *

"Ha!" Dit Rock. "Ça me rappelle un certain dresseur que je connais qui a utilisé l'Onde De Choc d'un Luxray pour m'affronter hier. Pour affronter mon Airmure."

Jim soupira.

"Toute une coïncidence, hein?"

"Je n'y crois pas." Murmura le Pionnier de la Forteresse. "Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se passe."

* * *

L'attaque électrique s'écrasa dans Roserade, entraînant une grimace de douleur du Pokémon.

"Pathétique." Murmura Jane. "Roserade, attaque Feuillemagik!"

Son Pokémon balança ses bras autour dans un tourbillon, relâchant une vague de feuilles multicolores dans les airs.

Il y avait un fort rugissement du Pokémon de type électrique, en sentant l'attaque couper sa fourrure et trancher sa peau. En se secouant vigoureusement, il réussit à se redresser.

"Poursuis avec Direct Toxik." Continua Jane, ses bras croisés dans un mouvement de sarcasme arrogant.

Le Roserade sauta en avant, en élevant son point dans un mouvement vicieux. Un poison mauve mortel commença à couler des pétales au bout de ses bras.

"Attaque Crocs Feu." Ordonna le champion.

Tout de suite, la bouche de son Luxray s'ouvrit pour révéler une bouche remplie de dents acérées. Les dents qui commencèrent à se couvrir en flammes brûlantes rouges.

Et il referma ses dents sur le bras du Pokémon Bouquet.

Il y avait un cri de douleur terrifié du Pokémon de type plante et poison tandis que son bras prit feu, les flammes qui s'accélèrent rapidement dans le reste de son corps.

Mais, Luxray n'était pas indemne. Le Direct Toxik l'avait frappé à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et ses mâchoires commencèrent déjà à s'enfler de l'impact mortel.

"Luuu!" Se plaignit-t-il, sa voix semblant lourdement épaissie sous ses mâchoires enflées.

"Luxray, Queue De Fer!" Ordonna le champion.

La queue sur le dos du champion de Luxray commença soudainement à se redresser à ses mots, une lumière blanche commença à rayonner de l'étoile au bout et couvrit le puissant morceau de muscle.

Avec une difficulté tendue, le Pokémon Brillœil bondit dans les airs et frappa Roserade avec sa queue.

Le puissant coup renversa le Pokémon Bouquet de ses pieds, sur le sol.

Elle lutta pour se relever, avant de ne pas réussir à y parvenir.

Le public l'acclamait sauvagement, alors que l'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Roserade a été mis..."

Il s'arrêta pour voir ce qui se passait, tandis que le champion se pencha et appela son Luxray vers lui.

Le stade entier observèrent avec intérêt, alors qu'il inséra un doigt dans la bouche du Pokémon de type électrique pour l'ouvrir.

Une vérification rapide du Pokémon, et il faisait un geste de la main à l'arbitre.

L'arbitre approuva, avant de faire la déclaration.

"Roserade a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "La champion a également retiré son Luxray du match, en raison des blessures."

"Tiens tiens, une action de compassion de la part du champion, qui a décidé que son Luxray ne pouvait pas continuer à combattre. Apparemment le poison et les blessures étaient plus sévères que ça en avait l'air."

Le commentateur racla sa gorge.

"Alors, sans autre préavis, et les deux dresseurs étant à trois Pokémons chacun, nous allons maintenant prendre une pause de quinze minutes."

* * *

Alors que le commentateur finit de parler, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et le champion entra dans la pièce.

Tout le monde se retournèrent, un peu surpris.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Jim. "Comment avez-vous...?"

"Il y a un délai de quelques minutes entre le match et ce qui passe à la télé." Répondit le champion. "Maintenant, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dont il faut discuter."

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Jim.

Le champion sourit.

"Je m'appelle Jim. Jim Jacobs, le Champion de la Ligue Johto."

Nightmare renifla.

"Je ne l'avais pas vu venir." Murmura-t-il.

Le champion l'ignora.

"Et tu es aussi Jim Jacobs, moi-même lorsque j'étais un dresseur aspirant. Sans doute environ au même moment que la Ligue Verger a commencé."

Il se tourna vers Rock.

"Et vous êtes Rock Solide. Pionnier de la Forteresse de la Forteresse Extrême sur l'Île Carpatla. Je me souviens comment mon partenaire de voyage et moi-même plus tard vous avons battu à la Ligue Extrême."

"Alors, j'ai perdu contre toi?" Demanda Rock. "Où sommes-nous?"

Champion Jim sourit.

"Ceci, est l'an 2021." Répondit-il. "Si je calcule bien, ça remonte à douze ans depuis que je vous ai rencontré, Rock."

Nightmare toussa.

"D'accord, alors tu connais manifestement le nom de ces sacs de peaux insignifiants, mais qu'en est-il de moi? Je veux dire, je suis les cerveaux de cet accoutrement."

La version âgée de Jim sourit.

"Arrête ton cinéma, Nightmare." Dit-il. "J'en arrivais justement à toi, si tu avais la patience de me laisser finir. Je sais tout sur toi. Compliments d'avoir erré à Verger avec toi. Je sais aussi que tu as l'habitude de te référer en tant que Seigneur Nightmare, directement jusqu'au jour où Sacha t'a attrapé dans la Sous-station sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante lors du CCP. Tu aimes le Persian Noir peut-être plus que tout autre chose au monde. Dois-je continuer, ou tu veux que je poursuive?"

Il soupira.

"Écoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois retourner là dans quelques minutes, alors je vais parler vite."

Champion Jim regarda la jeune version de lui-même.

"Dis-moi, de l'époque d'où tu viens, est-ce que Sacha a affronté l'Élite Quatre de Verger jusqu'ici?"

Jeune Jim réagit avec surprise.

"Sacha a affronté l'Élite Quatre de Verger?" Demanda-t-il. "Quand?"

Champion Jim soupira.

"J'ai presque révélé ça." Répondit-il. "A-t-il conquis la Ligue Extrême jusqu'ici? Celle à Verger?"

Jim approuva.

"Ouais, des choses se sont passées." Répondit-il. "Il y a eu une attaque de gaz neurotoxique à Pépainoir, Duplica est entrée dans le décor, Sacha a gagné contre Rock le jour avant hier..."

"Alors, ça fait presque douze ans à ce jour." Murmura Champion Jim. "Étrange."

Il soupira.

"Douze ans." Continua-t-il. "Comme le temps a filé."

Le champion secoua sa tête.

"Bien que, malgré de ce que ça a l'air, les choses ne sont pas exactement..."

Tandis qu'il parla, une cloche commença à sonner, signalant qu'il devait sortir se diriger vers le terrain.

"Nous en parlerons plus tard." Dit Champion Jim, en se retournant pour partir. "Je vais aller voir si je peux régler le cas de Jane aussi rapidement que possible."

"Hé, future sac de viande." Interpella Nightmare. "Juste une question."

Le champion tourna sa tête.

"Est-ce que je peux sortir aller me chercher une bière? Je bâillonne."

Futur Jim ria.

"Lâche-toi." Dit-il, en sortant une carte-clé de sa poche. "Tiens, tu peux te servir de ma languette pour en prendre une."

"Tu vas le regretter." Murmura Jeune Jim.

"Je sais." Répondit Futur Jim. "Mais, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

Avec un sourire, il se retourna et quitta la pièce.

"Jim." Dit Nightmare. "J'aime la version de toi-même du futur foutrement bien plus que la version du présent."

Il ria.

"Bon, je vais au bar. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut quelque chose?"

Rock regarda autour de lui et se prépara à ouvrir sa bouche.

"D'accord, rien du tout." Dit Nightmare, en disparaissant.

* * *

"J'ai vu ce que tu as fait lors de la première partie du match." Remarqua Jane, en regardant le futur Jim. "La façon dont tu as retiré ton Pokémon blessé du match était un véritable signe d'un dresseur faible."

Champion Jim la foudroya du regard, les commentaires le blessant.

"C'est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses." Dit-il, froidement.

Alors qu'il finit de parler, le terrain plante s'éleva pour la deuxième partie du match.

"Tu veux des choses sérieuses?" Demanda Jane, en sortant une Pokéball. "Tu vas en avoir."

Elle lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs, sortant une Drattak.

Le rugissement émis par le Pokémon Dragon réduit instantanément le public au silence dans la soumission.

Champion Jim sourit, en sortant...

* * *

"Noctali!" S'écria Jeune Jim.

Il se rassit avec un sourire, alors qu'il regarda le Pokémon Lune apparaître sur l'écran, mais ne dit rien. Comme d'habitude.

Cependant, il y avait une petite différence. Considérant que la fourrure de son propre Noctali était abondante et sans marques, le Noctali du futur Jim avait une cicatrice sur l'œil.

"Au moins j'ai encore Noctali et Luxray dans l'avenir." Songea-t-il. "De plus, mon Vibraninf évolue clairement, alors je suis heureux."

Tandis qu'il entendit ce qui vint ensuite, son bonheur se dissipa légèrement.

_"Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un dresseur doux comme toi a un Pokémon doux et câlin."_ Remarqua Jane. _"Comme c'est pathétique."_

Noctali la regarda, un regarda de rage soudain sur son visage.

"Botte-lui les fesses, futur moi." Murmura Jim.

* * *

"J'ai du Persian Noir." Dit Nightmare, en chantant un peu tandis qu'il entra dans la pièce.

Il vit ensuite le regard d'incrédulité sur les visages de Jim et Rock, alors qu'ils regardèrent l'écran.

"Désolé je suis en retard, il y avait une file au bar, et au moment où je me suis plutôt littéralement frayé un chemin à travers, ils ne voulaient pas me servir. Alors, je me suis embarqué dans une bagarre avec la femme derrière le bar et..."

Le Pokémon Ombre regarda l'écran, voyant un Pokémon qui semblait grandement familier au Noctali de Jim se tenir par-dessus le corps effondré d'un Feunard. La version de Jim à l'écran disait quelque chose à Jane.

_"Tu as toujours été une tacticienne sous nominale au mieux, Jane. Tu n'as jamais été douée pour la délicatesse. Tu aimes plutôt intimider comme moyen de contour pour avoir l'air d'une dure. Tu continues à croire que traiter tes Pokémons comme des objets va faire de toi une gagnante, et peut-être à court terme, tu gagnes plus de puissance plus rapidement de cette façon, mais à long terme, tout ce que tu finis par entraîner, c'est un groupe de Pokémons dont la confiance en soi et le sentiment d'estime de soi ont été totalement écrasés, ils se sentent vaincus avant même de commencer un match. Et avec cette attitude, au final, le match était terminé avant même d'avoir commencé."_

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Se demanda Nightmare.

"Mon Noctali du futur vient juste d'anéantir un Drattak, un Laggron et un Feunard sans répit." Dit Jim, son visage devenant blanc. "Bordel."

Rock approuva.

"Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux." Remarqua-t-il. "Je n'y aurai pas cru."

Jim sourit, alors qu'il regarda autour de lui et vit la version future de lui-même passer par la porte.

"Wow, t'as vraiment bien entraîné mon Noctali." Dit-il.

"C'est juste sur le point de devenir déroutant." Remarqua Champion Jim. "Ce Noctali est le même Noctali que tu as dans une Pokéball sur ta taille."

"À l'exception de la cicatrice." Répondit Jeune Jim. "Alors, comment il s'est fait ça?"

Le champion secoua sa tête.

"Je ne pourrai vraiment pas te dire ça." Dit-il. "J'aimerais bien, mais si tu savais ce qui s'était passé, alors tu entreprendrais d'essayer d'éviter ça."

Il soupira.

"Écoutez, nous ne pouvons pas parler ici." Continua-t-il. "Ce tournoi était censé être tenu sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, mais l'Île a littéralement disparue du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace. Les renseignements G-mens ont été dirigés vers les Coppingers qui ont utilisé une Bombe Galactique dessus. Alors, après beaucoup de deuil, ça a été déplacé à Doublonville."

Champion Jim secoua sa tête, tandis qu'il continua l'histoire.

"Ce n'est pas une belle époque." Dit-il. "Rhode a été littéralement envahie par les Coppingers, qui étaient impitoyables sur leur assaut. Ils ont réussi à eux seuls à presque détruire les G-mens. Olly Lowe est maintenant le commandant intérimaire du groupe, après qu'Armand ai été porté disparu et que Norman ai été retrouvé mort à l'arène de Clément-Ville."

Il soupira.

"C'était toujours le plan de Lance de diriger les G-mens un jour, mais après les évènements sur le Plateau Marin, cette idée est partie en fumée."

"Le Plateau Marin?" Demanda Jeune Jim.

Futur Jim secoua sa tête.

"Une fois de plus, je ne peux pas te le dire." Répondit-il. "Mais, Léo est toujours à la tête des renseignements."

Il soupira.

"Venez avec moi."

* * *

Le champion les conduit à l'extérieur du stade, à travers plusieurs grands couloirs remplis avec de divers affiches de commandite.

"De bon goût." Remarqua Rock, en faisant une grimace. "C'est pour ça que je vie sur une île."

"En effet." Dit Champion Jim.

"Hé, futur moi." Remarqua Jeune Jim. "Peux-tu me dire si je suis toujours avec Mélina à cette époque?"

La version âgée de lui sourit.

"Elle est la championne d'arène d'Irisia." Répondit-il. "C'est là que nous vivons."

"Génial." Dit Jeune Jim.

* * *

Alors qu'ils sortirent du stade, Champion Jim ne remarqua pas quelque chose, et se plia tandis que quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

"Hé, regarde où tu vas!" S'écria-t-il, en baissant les yeux.

Il se détendit par la suite, tandis qu'il reconnut la fille aux cheveux noirs d'onze ans devant lui. Elle n'était pas si grande, arrivant seulement jusqu'au milieu de son bras, mais avait des yeux bleus foncés et une petite bouche.

Elle était en tenue décontractée, portant une veste rouge boutonnée, une paire de jeans bleue et des chaussures. Flottant à ses côtés, se trouvait un Feuforeve, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à tout ce qui se passait.

"Oh salut, Lily." Dit le champion. "Je ne t'avais pas vu."

Lily lui sourit.

"Salut, Oncle Jim." Répondit-elle.

"Tu es un oncle?" Demanda Jeune Jim, surpris.

Champion Jim lui sourit.

"Seulement en essentiel." Répondit-il. "Lily, voici mon petit cousin, Timothée Jacobs."

Jeune Jim sembla un peu perplexe par la vue.

"Tim." Répondit Champion Jim, un regard d'avertissement dans ses yeux. "Voici Lily. Lily Ketchum."

Nightmare éclata de rire.

"Putain de bordel." Dit-il. "Ça doit être une mauvaise blague."

Lily sauta en arrière à la vue de l'Ectoplasma shiny, avant de reprendre son sang-froid.

"Tu n'es pas censé être avec les autres Pokémons de mon père au Bourg Palette?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je n'étais pas certaine que c'était toi pendant deux secondes, mais combien d'autres Ectoplasmas shiny qui parlent sont par ici."

"Tu t'es fait avoir." Murmura Jeune Jim.

Nightmare l'ignora, en choisissant plutôt de rôder autour en se cachant.

"Es-tu ici pour le match d'arène de Doublonville?" Demanda Champion Jim.

Lily approuva.

"Je vais aller affronter Blanche aussitôt que ça sera possible." Répondit-elle. "Je pensais passer par ici et voir ton match d'aujourd'hui."

"Tu as apprécié?" Demanda Champion Jim.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"C'était très bien."

Jeune Jim s'approcha d'elle, avec curiosité.

"Alors, où as-tu dégoté le Feuforeve?" Se demanda-t-il, en regardant le Pokémon Strident.

"C'était un cadeau de ma mère et mon père." Répondit Lily, toujours mal à l'aise de lui parler. "Ils m'ont donné Missy, avant que je parte pour Johto."

"Je vois." Dit Jim, avant qu'une étrange pensée passe à travers sa tête. "Comment l'ont-elle eu?"

"Je crois qu'elle vient d'un œuf." Répondit Lily. " Ne me demande pas comment ils ont eu un œuf."

Champion Jim toussa soudainement, en regardant sa montre.

"Eh bien, il se fait tard." Dit-il. "Alors, il faut qu'on y aille."

Il regarda Lily.

"Je te verrai de temps en temps." Sourit-il. "Au revoir, Lily."

Elle lui envoya la main, avant de s'éloigner en courant au loin, Missy la suivant.

Jeune Jim ria, alors qu'il regarda Nightmare.

"On dirait que quelqu'un va avoir de la chance à l'avenir." Remarqua-t-il.

Nightmare fronça les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour balancer une réplique brusque.

Une autre toux du champion le réduit au silence.

"Vous pouvez arrêter tous les deux?" Demanda-t-il. "Nous avons des endroit où aller."

En atteignant sa cape, Champion Jim retira une Pokéball, et envoya son Libegon.

"Montez." Dit-il. "Ne vous en faites pas. Il est un pro du vol."

Il envoya rapidement un regard dur à la version passée de lui-même.

"Et ne me demande pas comment Vibraninf évolue." Dit-il.

"D'accord." Répondit tristement Jeune Jim, alors que lui, Rock et Nightmare grimpèrent sur le dos du Pokémon Mystique.

Ensuite, avec toujours beaucoup d'espace, le champion grimpa à bord et donna l'ordre à son Pokémon de type dragon et sol de s'envoyer dans les airs.

En quelques secondes, ils étaient aéroportés, se dirigeant vers leur prochaine destination...

* * *

**Une nouvelle histoire du future. Est-ce que ça vous rappelle 'Le Chemin Jusqu'au Sommet'? Moi oui.**

**Le champion était Jim lui-même. Que dites-vous de ça?**

**Maintenant nous savons que c'est une fille qui attend Sacha et Flora dans le présent.**


	84. Combattre l'Avenir

Chapitre 84. Combattre l'Avenir.

* * *

_Résumé. À leur arrivée, Rock, Jim et Nightmare ont été arrêtés et enfermés dans le vestiaire du champion. Le champion, pendant le point à mi-chemin de son match avec Jane, s'est révélé être la future version de Jim. Il n'en a pas expliqué beaucoup, soulignant qu'il ne voulait pas changer le passé. Mais, il a entrepris de battre Jane, son Noctali anéantissant son équipe. Il leur a dit comment le monde a changé, alors que pour illustrer ce point, ils ont heurté Lily Ketchum, la fille de Sacha et Flora. Après une certaine interaction, Champion Jim a sortit son Libegon et ils ont commencé à partir pour de meilleurs contrées..._

* * *

"Tu as raison." Remarqua Rock, après cinq minutes de vol. "Ton Libegon vole très bien."

"Merci." Répondit Champion Jim.

"Alors, ces Coppingers." Se demanda le Pionnier de la Forteresse. "Ils sont méchants?"

Les deux versions de Jim approuvèrent en même temps.

"Méchants jusqu'à l'os." Répondit Jeune Jim. "Ils ont l'air d'une version plus extrême de la Team Rocket. Plus maigres, plus méchants et beaucoup plus dangereux."

Rock caressa son menton.

"J'ai entendu des choses à propos des faits et gestes sur le continent Verger." Remarqua-t-il. "Des évènements étranges perpétrés par des mauvaises personnes."

"C'était leur région principale de domicile." Expliqua Champion Jim. "Bien qu'ils ont pu être dans d'autres régions à un moment ou un autre, ils reviennent toujours."

Il soupira.

"La plupart d'entre eux sont désormais à Rhode."

"Qui y a-t-il à Rhode?" Demanda Jeune Jim. "Il n'y a rien là-bas."

Le version future de lui sourit.

"Exactement." Répondit-il. "Voilà pourquoi les forces de l'ordre locales sont... Ouvertes aux suggestions. Surtout lorsqu'il y a de l'argent d'impliquée."

"Alors, où est-ce que tu nous emmènes?" Demanda Nightmare, en regardant vers le bas du dos de Libegon. Ils semblèrent de quitter seulement la zone par-dessus une petite forêt et d'arriver vers une ville.

"Tu sais où nous sommes, Jim?" Demanda le champion, en regardant sa forme jeune.

La jeune version réfléchit là-dessus, en baissant les yeux vers le sol en-dessous.

"Eh bien, nous volons vers le sud de Doublonville." Répondit-il. "Alors, ça nous aurait amené vers le Bois aux Chênes, bien que c'est beaucoup plus petit que dans mes souvenirs."

"La déforestation." Répondit Jim, en secouant sa tête. "Nous n'en sommes pas fiers, mais parfois il faut faire le nécessaire."

"Et ça serait Ecorcia." Continua la version passée de Jim. "Alors, on serait..."

Le champion fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une télécommande. Un petit objet noir avec un bouton blanc au milieu.

"Près du Puits Ramoloss." Remarqua Champion Jim, en tapotant le cou de son Libegon.

Le Pokémon Mystique commença lentement à descendre dans les airs, la vitesse des vents changeant tandis qu'il coupa dans le ciel à un angle de quarante-cinq dégrées.

Tout le monde à bord pouvait voir un puits barricadé en dessous d'eux, vers lequel Libegon sembla se diriger.

"Où est-ce que nous allons au juste?" Demanda Rock.

Le champion sourit, tandis qu'il appuya sur le bouton.

Et presque immédiatement, il y avait un son hurlant résonnant autour de la zone, alors que le sol commença à s'ouvrir sous le puits, la structure se divisant en deux pour lui permettre de s'ouvrir.

Jeune Jim approuva avec appréciation.

"Joli tour." Remarqua-t-il.

"Eh bien, nous ne gardons pas Léo avec nous simplement parce qu'il a un beau visage." Sourit Futur Jim. "Il connaît vraiment ses affaires."

Son Libegon rugit d'appréciation comme accord tandis qu'il s'abattit à travers le trou au sol, une ouverture était facilement assez grande pour faire passer un Wailord.

* * *

"Nous avons eu à faire un peu de travail sur le Puits Ramoloss initial." Expliqua Champion Jim, alors qu'ils atterrirent sur une plate-forme au fond. "Avant, on ne pouvait pas faire passer un Libegon par ce tunnel. Ça n'a prit que quatre mois de travail solide, et ensuite le tunnel a dû être scellé. Les habitants se sont fait dire que c'était risqué. Maintenant les dresseurs qui viennent de Mauville doivent entreprendre un chemin plus long, mais au moins nous pouvons travailler en paix. C'est tout à fait ingénieux comme cachette."

"Je vois que vous amené l'incroyable sournoiserie à un niveau extrême." Dit Nightmare, en applaudissant. "Je te félicite."

"Tes félicitations sont fortes appréciées." Remarqua une voix féminine qui semblait dure.

Jeune Jim et Rock regardèrent à moitié autour d'eux pour voir qui avait parlé, mais c'était Jim qui a fait un regard différé.

Elle étais douze ans plus âgée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

"Faith?!" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

La femme aux cheveux noirs diminua ses yeux vers lui.

"Qui es-tu?" Dit-elle, toujours surprise.

"Oh aller!" Hurla Nightmare. "Comment peux-tu m'oublier?"

Elle roula ses yeux, alors que le champion commença à parler.

"Faith." Répondit-il. "C'est sur le point de paraître un peu incroyable, mais c'est la version de moi du passé. Voilà pourquoi il a l'air si familier. Il vient d'une époque d'environ douze ans."

Faith sourit.

"Ton meilleur moment en tant que dresseur." Commenta-t-elle. "Ce match avec..."

"Oublie ça." Dit furieusement Champion Jim. "Ce n'est pas important."

Nightmare ria.

"Ah, si j'avais une idée de ce qui se passe en ce moment, je trouverais ça tellement hilarant."

Le champion toussa, raclant sa gorge.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Dit-il. "Dirigeons-nous vers le laboratoire B pour voir si Léo peut trouver un moyen de vous ramener à votre époque."

"Amen à ça." Remarqua Rock, alors que le champion rappela son Libegon et commença à les conduire vers un tunnel.

Champion Jim s'arrêta soudainement, en regardant le groupe.

"Attendez juste une seconde." Dit-il. "Je veux l'opinion du docteur sur vous. Juste pour vérifier que..."

"Nous allons bien." Répondit Rock. "On se sent en forme."

Le champion secoua sa tête.

"Désolé." Répondit-il. "C'est la procédure."

Futur Jim s'avança vers une porte et cogna dessus.

"Je vais juste avoir une brève conversation avec le Dr. Patel."

En se demandant où il avait entendu le nom avant, Jeune Jim suivit Rock dans la pièce.

Il entendit ensuite un cri, tandis que Faith poussa Nightmare dans la pièce avec son coude.

* * *

"Alors, vous avez voyagé à travers le temps, hein?" Remarqua le docteur, en le regardant de derrière son bureau.

Alors qu'il regarda la peau foncée individuelle, Jim sourit soudainement tandis qu'il réalisa pourquoi le nom semblait si familier.

"Eh bien, c'est génial de vous revoir, Arjun." Dit-il.

Arjun approuva.

"Ce n'est pas à propos de moi." Remarqua le docteur de Bonport. "Alors, est-ce que vous avez subi des migraines?"

Les trois individus secouèrent tous leurs têtes.

"Perte de vision ou contrôle intestinale?"

Plus de têtes secouées.

"Un sentiment général de nausée?"

Plus de réponses négatives en formes de têtes secouées.

"Des symptômes de sevrage d'alcool?"

Nightmare leva les yeux.

"En fait." Dit-il. "Si vous offrez un remède à ça, alors j'en prendrais."

Arjun sourit, avant de fouiller dans son tiroir de bureau et d'en sortir quelques comprimés.

Le regard sur le visage de Nightmare était meurtrier, alors que le docteur lui donna la médecine.

"Prends-en une par jour avec de l'eau." Dit Arjun.

Aussitôt qu'il avait tourné le dos, Nightmare les laissa rapidement tomber dans la poubelle.

"Et est-ce que l'un de vous a le mal du pays?" Demanda finalement Arjun.

"Pas plus que vous le pensez." Répondit Jim.

En s'asseyant, le docteur leva les yeux.

"Eh bien, je suis prêt à vous donner une pleine facture d'une santé propre." Dit-il, en leur souriant. "Bonne chance pour retourner dans le passé."

Jim approuva.

"Hé, si je vois votre version du passé." Se demanda-t-il. "Vous voulez que je lui dise quelque chose?"

Arjun réfléchit pendant un instant.

"Non, tout va bien." Dit le docteur de Bonport. "Bon, on se reverra."

* * *

"Hmm." Murmura l'inventeur du Système de Stockage Pokémon, en caressant son menton, alors qu'il les regarda tous les trois de haut en bas. "Très intéressant. Alors, vous avez effectivement voyagé dans le temps."

Champion Jim approuva.

"Ça m'étonne que le fait qu'il y ai deux versions de moi au même endroit au même moment ne créé pas de paradoxe." Remarqua-t-il. "Par tous les droits, le monde aurait du avoir été détruit, il y a longtemps."

"Hé, c'est mon travail de détruire le monde, d'accord." Dit Nightmare. "N'essaie pas de m'enlever ce rêve."

"Hé, futur moi." Remarqua Jeune Jim. "Il faut que je te le demande. T'est-ce arrivé, il y a toute ces années? Serais-je à ta place un jour?"

Champion Jim haussa les épaules.

"J'en ai des souvenirs." Répondit-il. "Mais, si ça m'est arrivé ou non n'est pas ouvert au débat."

Léo toussa.

"Nous ne sommes pas ici pour débattre de la physique du voyage dans le temps." Dit-il. "Mais, au fond, je crois que la seule façon de vous renvoyer dans le passé est de trouver Celebi."

Jeune Jim soupira.

"D'accord, c'est un soulagement." Répondit-il. "Nous devons simplement avoir le cœur pur et nous diriger vers le sanctuaire au Bois aux Chênes."

Léo ria.

"C'est ce que tu crois." Dit-il. "Celebi est actuellement en captivité Coppinger à Rhode."

Rock et Nightmare jurèrent simultanément.

Jeune Jim secoua sa tête, complètement ébranlé par les pensées.

"Ce n'est jamais facile, pas vrai?"

* * *

"Commandant Arbok."

Il se leva, en se retournant pour voir ce que voulait le garde derrière lui.

"Oui."

"Nous sommes presque à la phase trois."

Le commandant actuel des Coppingers sourit, un sourire sinistre passa sur ses traits.

"Excellent."

Ses yeux passèrent autour de la pièce, en voyant où Celebi était piégé dans un contenant anti-Pokémon, de l'électricité passant à travers le corps du Pokémon Temporel à chaque fois qu'il touchait les bords. Les cris d'angoisses impuissants le firent sourire, tandis qu'il se retourna pour réfléchir.

Depuis que Dennis avait été retrouvé mort dans le désert de Rhode, il avait prit le rôle du chef de l'organisation criminelle. Mais, contrairement à la démence concentrée des derniers mois de commandement de Dennis, ses objectifs n'étaient pas de ramener une femme morte à la vie. Il avait conduit les Coppingers à un but plus approprié, un but qui leur amènerait le respect parmi les milieux criminels.

"La domination mondiale." Murmura-t-il. "Aussi facile que tout le monde disait que ça l'était."

Il regarda l'immense laboratoire. En fait, pensait-il, énorme ne commençait pas à le décrire. C'était facilement la taille de quinze hangars d'aviation. Exploiter les grands espaces dans le désert de Rhode avait été un coup de maître.

Et le laboratoire était rempli de différents réservoirs de clonage, de moniteurs, de machines, de superordinateurs et de plus de câbles qu'ils ne l'étaient humainement nécessaire. Tout ça faisait partie de son grand plan.

En plus, les cages en titane opaque autour des murs, les cages en titane qui contenaient la nouvelle armée Coppinger. Ça avait prit douze ans pour perfectionner les techniques nécessaires, mais ils étaient finalement prêts à procéder.

En jetant un coup d'œil au Celebi capturé, il sourit froidement.

"Commencez à absorber sa force vitale." Dit-il. "Ouvrez cette déchirure de l'espace temps immédiatement!"

Le scientifique maniant les contrôles de la machine approuva.

"Tout de suite, monsieur." Répondit-il, en appuyant sur un bouton.

Une aiguille émergea immédiatement de la face cachée du conteneur et poignarda Celebi sur le côté.

Le Pokémon de type plante et psy laissa échapper un cri à briser le cœur, mais ne pouvait pas résister ou s'échapper.

Une jauge sur le moniteur sur le côté de l'écran commença à se remplir, une lumière blanche se hissant au milieu.

"Nous avons presque fini." Chuchota-t-il. "Excellent."

* * *

"Alors, quels plans avez-vous pour retrouver Celebi?" Demanda Rock. "Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez certainement pas laisser ce Pokémon souffrir aux mains de ces gens."

"Nous n'y comptons pas." Répondit Sawyer Forge. Forge était l'un des agents de rang moyen dans les G-mens, quelqu'un qui a agit en tant qu'intermédiaire entre les agents de première ligne et les hautes sphères. Mais, il avait prouvé qu'il était une recrue capable, après six ans au département de police d'Oliville, et pouvait habituellement être compté. Avec son sale blond des épaules et sa tenue décontractée, il ne ressemblait pas à un détective G-men hautement capable. Quelque chose qui a fait en sorte que beaucoup d'ennemis l'ont sous-estimé le jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

"Mais, voilà les problèmes." Expliqua Léo, en dépliant une carte de Rhode. "C'est l'une de nos grandes priorités."

Il soupira.

"Cependant, autre que dans quelle région il se trouve, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher."

"Et Rhode est un fichu de grand endroit." Dit Champion Jim. "Un tas de rien est là."

Faith baissa les yeux sur le carte, en secouant sa tête.

"Eh bien, je vous ai déjà dit qu'on peut exclure les endroits près des zone peuplées. Même les Coppingers ne sont pas aussi stupides."

"Il y a un bâtiment Reims là-bas." Commenta Forge. "Mais il est abandonné."

"Vous le savez?" Demanda Jeune Jim. "Quelqu'un a vérifié?"

"Eh bien." Dit Léo. "Reims est toujours vu comme une compagnie légitime. Malgré la révélation en tant que façade des Coppingers, des gens continuent à croire que ce n'était que quelques membres à bord, et que le reste de la compagnie travaillait diligemment sans le savoir."

"Et mon respect pour l'humanité diminue encore plus." Cracha furieusement Nightmare. "Je n'ai complètement pas foi en vous."

Il regarda Faith.

"Sans jeu de mots."

"En tout cas." Dit Léo. "Deux agents ont réussit à entrer, en se faisant passer comme inspecteurs de bâtiments. Il n'y a rien là. C'est complètement abandonné. Un énorme entrepôt avec rien à l'intérieur."

"Pourquoi voudraient-ils Celebi?" Demanda Jeune Jim. "Je veux dire, ils voudraient probablement l'utiliser pour voyager dans le temps, mais je ne le vois pas les envoyer délibérément vers l'endroit où ils veulent aller. De plus, selon la légende, à chaque fois que Celebi est harcelé, Dialga ne se montre-t-il pas et..."

"Oh merde." S'écria Forge. "Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient être aussi après Dialga."

Léo tapait sur son ordinateur portable, en réfléchissant un peu.

"Ce n'est pas tout." Dit-il. "Apparemment, en raison des recherches menées par la Fondation Chen..."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, l'interrompant, et une femme aux cheveux rouges quelques années plus âgée que Champion Jim entra à la course.

"Ah, Maria ma chérie." Dit sèchement Forge. "Ça faisait longtemps."

Maria fronça les sourcils, avant de regarder tout le monde. Elle laissa rapidement tomber un disque de données sur la table.

"J'ai dégoté ça dernièrement." Répondit-elle. "Depuis que je suis revenue, j'ai passé à travers les dossiers à bord. Voici un fait intéressant que pourriez ne pas connaître. Le Commandant Arbok construit un portail à cette installation Coppinger cachée dans le Désert de Rhode..."

"Attendez une seconde." Dit Jeune Jim, surpris. "Qu'est-il arrivé à Dennis?"

Faith soupira.

"Il a été retrouvé mort dans le désert." Répondit-elle. "Personne ne sait vraiment comment il est mort, mais il avait l'air comme s'il avait été passé dans un broyeur de viande. Eh bien plus de 85% de ses os ont été écrasés, et si nous n'avions pas disposé de l'ADN, nous n'aurions pas su à 100% que c'était lui."

Maria baissa les yeux vers la jeune version de Jim avec agacement.

"Est-ce que tout le monde a bientôt fini de m'interrompre?" Demanda-t-elle.

Nightmare leva les yeux.

"Eh bien, je pourrais en avoir encore, mais allez-y." Répondit-il.

Elle avait l'air comme si elle voulait poser des centaines de questions sur pourquoi une jeune version de Jim, Nightmare et Rock étaient dans la pièce, mais décida de ne pas poursuivre ça, son professionnalisme approchant.

"Ce portail." Dit-elle. "Il a la forme d'un cerceau géant métallique et il peut traverser l'espace temps. Il est caché sous terre."

Léo soupira.

"Sous terre." Remarqua-t-il, en ignorant le grognement d'agacement de Maria. "Alors ça doit être à la base Coppinger à Rhode. Nous ne savions même pas qu'il y avait un souterrain."

"C'était juste un abri." Dit Faith, avec dégoût.

"De toute façon, si c'est près d'un petit oasis, alors voilà notre destination." Dit Maria.

Léo prit un marqueur rouge, et encercla le lieu sur la carte.

"Alors, ça doit être là." Remarqua-t-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce que cet Arbok veut traverser l'espace temps?" Demanda Rock. "En faisant ça, on ne compte pas juste Dialga, on compte aussi Palkia. Et ce n'est jamais bon lorsque ces deux-la s'opposent."

Nightmare toussa.

"Eh bien." Dit-il, nonchalamment. "Si j'étais un détraqué..."

"Ça vient de quelqu'un qui a attaqué un groupe de gardes de sécurité." Murmura Champion Jim.

Nightmare le foudroya du regard.

"Un détraqué Coppinger." Dit-il, furieusement. "Alors, je remonterais le temps et je ferais ce que je voudrais faire avant que qui que ce soit le sache."

La porte s'ouvrit.

"Cette logique, est bien entendu, exacte."

* * *

Tout le monde regardèrent autour d'eux, avec surprise.

"Commandant." Dit Léo, en le saluant.

"Olly?" Demanda Jeune Jim, toujours surpris.

Le dresseur de Bonaugure marcha à grand pas dans la pièce, en portant un costume et en portant une mallette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Faith, un peu agacée.

"J'ai reçu un message de Léo à propos de ce qui se passait." Répondit Olly, en plaçant sa mallette sur la table. "Il semblerait que nous avons toute une pagaille."

Il soupira.

"Écoutez, j'ignore si l'un de vous sait ça, mais dans le voyage dans le temps, les mêmes restitutions du passé et du futur ne peuvent pas coexister plus longtemps que quarante-huit heures."

"Parce que tu es un si grand expert là-dedans." Remarqua Nightmare.

Olly sourit.

"Trois mots pour toi." Dit-il, sèchement. "La Comète d'Émeraude."

Ça fit taire Nightmare.

"En tout cas, si vous n'êtes pas tous les trois de retour à votre propre époque dans les prochaines... Je calcule quarante-cinq heures, alors vous allez simplement... Disparaître."

"Ça semble douloureux." Remarqua Rock.

Olly approuva.

"Voilà pourquoi si nous comptons faire quelque chose, il faut agir tout de suite." Dit-il. "Si vous mourez ici, ça pourrait changer le passé."

Il baissa la main et commença à bricoler avec quelque chose sur sa mallette pendant un instant, avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir quelque chose.

"Au travail."

* * *

"Cool." Murmura Jeune Jim, tandis qu'il s'attacha dans un siège.

Après avoir quitté la salle de réunion, Olly les avait conduit à travers les tunnels vers un jet furtif caché sous Ecorcia.

Avec lui, Rock et Nightmare, les autres personnes à bord consistèrent d'Olly, Faith, Maria, Champion Jim et Forge. Léo était resté derrière pour les nourrir de toute information dont ils pourraient avoir besoin en cours de route.

Faith était déjà aux contrôles du jet, avec Forge allongé sur le siège du copilote, et appuyait sur divers boutons, tandis qu'elle parlait dans son casque.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit Maria. "C'est une excellente pilote."

Jeune Jim lui sourit.

"Oh, je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça." Répondit-il. "J'ai la foi la plus grande envers Faith."

Maria sourit.

"Elle en reçoit beaucoup de ça." Remarqua-t-elle. "Impair verbal. Ça l'agace un peu, mais elle met ça derrière elle. Mis à part lorsque Forge est allé trop loin une fois, et a fini avec une fracture de la mâchoire. Pourtant, ils ont surmonté ça, et... Eh bien, j'ai mes soupçons qu'ils sont plus que juste des amis."

"Pas d'Élias dans le futur?" Demanda Jeune Jim, surpris.

Maria haussa les épaules, en semblant surprise.

"Qui?" Demanda-t-elle.

Jeune Jim secoua sa tête.

"Laisse tomber." Répondit-il.

En attendant un instant, il demanda la prochain chose qui l'embêtait.

"Alors..." Continua Jeune Jim. "Comment se fait-il qu'Olly et Faith ne semblent pas s'apprécier l'un l'autre à ce point. De l'époque d'où je viens, ils étaient de très bons amis."

Maria secoua sa tête.

"Je ne pourrais pas te le dire." Répondit-elle. "Même si je le savais."

Tandis qu'elle finit de parler, Jeune Jim regarda autour de lui et remarqua un petit écran par-dessus l'un des coins.

Alors qu'il passa ses yeux dessus, une image de Léo apparut à l'écran.

"Hé, les amis." Dit-il. "J'ai laissé un petit quelque chose pour vous tous dans cette boîte sous l'écran."

Nightmare s'avança et prit la boîte, en la secouant légèrement.

"Je me demanda s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui vaut la peine d'être volé." Murmura-t-il.

"N'essaie pas." Avertit Olly. "Il y a du matériel G-men officiel là-dedans. Léo nous a sans doute laissé quelques gadgets."

Nightmare la donna à contrecœur.

"Faites la queue pour vos gadgets." Hurla Olly.

L'image de Léo continua à parler à l'écran.

"Je suis venu avec quelques nouvelles inventions pendant ma durée de travail." Dit-il, en approuvant. "Il devrait y avoir plusieurs petites bagues là-dedans, avec une pierre noire au milieu. Si vous avez besoin de l'activer, appuyez sur la pierre et un puissant Grincement en émergera. Parfait pour prendre quelques secondes de distraction."

Il toussa.

"En plus." Continua Léo. "Il devrait y avoir quelques pièces de monnaie explosives à l'intérieur. Soyez prudent avec, puisque plusieurs agents ont déjà perdu des doigts lors des derniers essais. Il n'y a qu'une mèche de trois secondes, alors ne perdez pas la notion du temps."

L'image vidéo trembla un moment, avant de réapparaître.

"Et finalement, il y a plusieurs paquets de ce qui ressemble à du chewing-gum Tadmorv." Répondit-il. "Mais, une fois mâché, il laisse échapper un nuage de fumée qui vous permettra de vous échapper si nécessaire."

"Ils sont très cool." Murmura Jim, tandis qu'il prit une bague, deux pièces de monnaie et un paquet de chewing-gum.

"Je dirais qu'il a trop de temps dans ses mains." Remarqua Nightmare, en prenant une pièce de monnaie. "Super, de l'argent gratuit. Je me demande si je peux obtenir quelque chose de ça."

Ignorant les divers regards mécontents, il glissa la pièce de monnaie dans son estomac et se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage, où Faith commença à accélérer sur une longue piste d'atterrissage noire.

"Alors, tu peux faire voler ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un regard agacé.

"Oui." Répondit-elle.

Pendant un moment, il y avait le silence.

Ensuite, les moteurs faisaient effet et commencèrent à propulser le jet dans le tunnel.

Rock regarda par la fenêtre, en voyant une faible vue de lumière en avant.

Alors que le petit avion se propulsa à travers la noirceur, il fit finalement irruption à travers la lumière et par-dessus les océans, pas trop loin d'Ecorcia.

Faith regarda Nightmare.

"Tu as toujours des doutes?"

Forge sourit.

"Oui." Répondit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Arrête, Forge." Répliqua-t-elle.

Nightmare fit un regard doux à Forge.

"Ahh, tu te l'es fait dire." Répondit-il.

"Et ne t'inquiètes pas." Remarqua Faith, en regardant Nightmare. "Je me suis entraînée dans l'Aviation royale d'Hoenn pendant trois ans. Je sais ce que je fais. Juste au cas où tu as peur."

"C'est tellement rassurant." Répondit sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Et, pour info, je n'ai vraiment pas peur. Mais, si tu l'écrases, je serai probablement celui qui survivra."

Forge ria, en se penchant en arrière pour regarder le Pokémon Ombre.

"Non, je vais m'en tirer." Dit-il. "Le pouvoir de la pensée positive et tout."

Nightmare semblait perplexe pendant un moment, avant qu'il laisse échapper un autre rire.

"J'ai juste eu à voir le regard sur ton visage quand j'ai dit ça." Ria Forge.

En secouant sa tête, Nightmare tendit la main et le frappa sur le dos de la tête.

"Hé!" S'écria Faith. "On ne fait pas le con devant les contrôles!"

Nightmare et Forge approuvèrent tous les deux, légèrement agacés.

Le dresseur aux cheveux blonds chuchota quelque chose à propos des femmes à Nightmare, qui ricana.

"Hé, Forge." Dit le Pokémon Ombre, en fouillant dans son estomac. "Tu es un bon gars. Tu veux une bière?"

* * *

"Ça vient!" Hurla Arbok, en regardant joyeusement le grand cerceau métallique devant lui. Son anticipation augmenta alors qu'il commença à se remplir avec une sorte de vibration énergétique noire et mauve, un bourdonnement émanant autour de la salle. Il était si bruyant qu'il remplit chaque coin, chaque pouce carré.

Il passa pendant quelques moments, sans que rien ne se passe.

Ensuite, Arbok commença à devenir impatient.

"Mais où sont Dialga et Palkia?!" Cria-t-il. "Je n'essaie pas de drainer la force vitale de Celebi sans raison particulière!"

En s'avançant vers les contrôles, il repoussa l'opérateur et saisit le levier.

Avec rien d'autre dans sa tête que la tâche à accomplir, il commença à élever la puissance à 110%.

Alors qu'il le fit, le sol commença à trembler violemment, des choses commencèrent à tomber des étagères et la machinerie lourde commença à basculer.

Si quelqu'un avait été dehors, ils auraient remarqué l'air à une de dix kilomètres autour du laboratoire violemment perturbé, se réchauffant à des endroits, se refroidissant dans d'autres, les vents s'accélérant et ralentissant, des tempêtes de sable créées et ensuite dispersées dans les moments.

Sa fureur continua à augmenter tandis qu'il entendit les alertes de surchauffe commencer à sonner autour des laboratoires.

"Aller!" Siffla-t-il, furieusement.

Autour de lui, des soldats et des scientifiques commencèrent à le pousser à éteindre le portail.

Son meilleur côté, son bon sens arrivant, il baissa la main vers le levier.

Et ensuite, une paire de rugissements furieux commença à être entendu.

Ses esprits s'élevant, Arbok sourit de joie alors que Dialga et Palkia apparurent dans le laboratoire devant lui.

Ils étaient, tous les deux, prêts à se battre.

Ses préoccupations tous évaporées, il éteignit le portail pour qu'ils n'aient aucune chance de s'échapper.

Ensuite, il leva les yeux et sourit.

"Tout se passe comme prévu." Remarqua-t-il en riant légèrement. "Tout s'est passé comme prévu!"

* * *

**La situation est vraiment tendue pour Jeune Jim, Nightmare et Rock.**

**Un commandant Coppinger qui a le nom d'un Pokémon... Étrange.**

**Dialga et Palkia sont de la partie. Ça va barder.**


	85. Le Futur Frappe

Chapitre 85. Le Futur Frappe.

* * *

_Résumé. Champion Jim a emmené Rock, Jeune Jim et Nightmare au Puits Ramoloss, un endroit où les G-mens avaient construit une base. Ils ont retrouvé une version future de Faith, et il fut aussi révélé qu'Arjun était le médecin sur les lieux. Découvrant le reste des agents G-mens à Ecorcia, plus Olly qui s'est montré, ils ont décidé qu'ils devaient retrouver Celebi pour repartir. Le Pokémon Temporel étant retenu par Arbok dans un laboratoire Coppinger, le scientifique complotant pour la domination du monde. En prenant un jet furtif, ils se sont dirigés vers le désert de Rhode après que Maria leur ai dégoté certains renseignements. Pendant ce temps, en absorbant la force vitale de Celebi, Arbok a convoqué Dialga et Palkia dans le monde..._

* * *

"C'est vraiment pratique." Remarqua Maria, en voyant la carte apparaître sur l'écran devant eux. "Je ne voyais vraiment pas ça là."

_"Eh bien, ça peut aider si vous avez le temps de passer par là."_ Remarqua la voix de Léo. _"Mais, j'ai du prendre congé vu que le petit crétin a été décrypté. Il semblerait qu'il y ai un étage sous le bâtiment principal où tout se déroule. C'est immense avec un grand I. L'endroit idéal pour faire venir des Pokémons légendaires dans ce monde."_

"Parfois, on a simplement pas de congés." Commenta Olly. "Nous en avons la moitié du temps. D'autres fois, on en a juste pas."

"Alors, quel serait notre plan?" Demanda Jeune Jim.

"Eh bien, nous considérions à moitié de vous laisser derrière tous les trois." Interpella Forge.

Faith le foudroya du regard du coin de son œil. C'était une vue vraiment étonnant.

"Mais, évidemment, nous avons décidé que se serait idiot." Dit-il, en reculant. "Je veux dire, si nous parvenons à récupérer Celebi, nous aurions à venir vous chercher, et ensuite à repartir."

Le dresseur d'Oliville sourit.

"Et nous avons décidé que c'était une idée stupide. Hé, vous êtes des dresseurs compétents et un Pokémon qui a des aptitudes très décentes."

"Pourquoi ne pas en faire part." Interpella Nightmare.

"Je suis certain que vous vous en sortirez tous pour survivre." Continua Forge.

"J'appuie." Dit Maria, en regardant la carte. "Bon, alors cette zone s'appelle la Mer des Dunes. Ce qui donne l'impression que c'est un endroit vraiment accueillant à visiter."

Elle soupira.

"Bon, alors nous allons atterrir dans le désert. Il y a un grand groupe de dunes de sable où se cacher. C'est approximativement à plusieurs kilomètres de la petite plate-forme d'atterrissage derrière l'établissement Reims. Lorsque nous arrivons là, nous allons prendre d'assaut le tunnel vers le laboratoire principal dans les profondeurs de la base. Ça doit probablement être là où Celebi et le portail se trouvent."

"Quelle est notre politique sur cette mission?" Demanda Champion Jim, en levant les yeux.

"Comme d'habitude, si c'est un choix entre eux et vous, sauvez-vous." Dit Olly, en se penchant sur la table. "Mais, si vous le pouvez, ramenez-les en vie pour interrogation. Mais, nous sommes littéralement au milieu de nul part, et notre réputation ne court aucun risque. La grande déclaration vient d'Ellis elle-même."

Il y avait un chœur général de compréhension, alors que tout le monde regardèrent.

"Eh bien, nous devrions arriver à destination d'ici une demi-heure." Interpella Faith. "Alors, si vous avez besoin d'aller aux toilettes..."

"Est-ce qu'elle a développé un sens de l'humour?" Demanda Jeune Jim, surpris.

Olly ria.

"Non, ça a été transplanté." Répondit-il, sèchement.

* * *

"Oh merde!" Murmura un garde Coppinger, la peur dans sa voix tandis qu'il regarda Dialga et Palkia. "Nous sommes perdus."

C'était une pensée qui a été repris dans la salle, les recrues Coppingers n'ayant pas les plus braves des âmes. Plusieurs d'entre eux essayèrent de s'éloigner d'eux, en sachant qu'ils pourraient être anéantis par les deux Pokémons légendaires sans que l'un d'eux cligne de l'œil. En effet, ils chargeaient déjà des attaques, le bijou rose sur l'épaule de Palkia brillant avec une énergie mauve pâle, le gemme bleu sur la poitrine de Dialga faisant la même chose avec un éclat bleu pâle.

Ensuite, l'un d'eux déclencha l'alarme, un son bruyant puissamment strident éclatant dans la pièce.

Et, alors les deux Pokémons relâchèrent leurs attaques de marque, Hurle-Temps et Spatio-Rift, le champ de force commença lentement à s'activer.

Avec les attaques qui s'infiltrèrent à travers, la force était suffisante pour envoyer d'énormes masses d'équipement voler vers le sol, cassant tous et chacun d'eux au-delà de la réparation.

Il y avait plusieurs avalements, tandis que le laboratoire commença à montrer des dégâts. Les champs de force n'étaient pas tout à fait assez forts pour empêcher l'ensemble de l'attaque d'entrer, mais même les explosions diluées étaient suffisantes pour détruire l'endroit.

"Restez calme!" Arbok crié. "Ils ne peuvent pas bouger après ces attaques. Maîtrisez-les maintenant. Libérez l'armée. Toute personne qui tente de s'échapper mourra d'une mort douloureuse!"

Un des braves gardes réussi à atteindre l'une des consoles, et à appuyer sur le bouton.

Les épaisses cages en acier autour de la zone commencèrent lentement à s'ouvrir. Ceux qui visiteraient le laboratoire pour la première fois auraient assumé qu'elles étaient conçues pour empêcher Dialga et Palkia de sortir. Mais, ils avaient plutôt un objectif plus sinistre.

Lors des dernières années, les Coppingers avaient réussi à dégoter l'ADN de plusieurs Pokémons légendaires, et s'en étaient servi pour cloner leur propre armée.

C'était maintenant une équipe hétéroclite de Pokémons légendaires qui sortaient des cages en acier maintenant. Les clones d'Artikodin, Entei, Raikou, Crehelf, Crefadet, Suicune, Jirachi, Latios, Sulfura et Latias sortirent en se précipitant pour engager Dialga et Palkia au combat, le conditionnement installé dans leur cerveau à la naissance les forçant à obéir aux ordres soutirés en eux.

_"Intéressant."_ Remarqua Dialga, en semblant ennuyé alors qu'il attendit que son énergie revienne. _"Il semblerait qu'ils croient qu'un groupe d'êtres inférieurs sera suffisant pour nous défier."_

_"Alors, on dirait qu'ils croient qu'ils ont une chance."_ Murmura Palkia, un certain mouvement se soumettant dans son cou, tandis qu'elle le leva.

L'assortiment de clones commençant à les encercler, Artikodin se précipita pour frapper avec son bec.

_"Fais-moi une faveur et débarrasse-toi de lui, tu veux bien?"_ Demanda Palkia, en semblant ennuyée.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit grandement, et expédia puissamment un Luminocanon dans l'Artikodin cloné, envoyant instantanément le Pokémon Glaciaire s'écraser à travers le champ de force faible et vers les contrôles.

Il avait été debout pour à peine quelques secondes, lorsqu'il vacilla et disparut.

_"Permets-moi de te rendre la pareille."_ Commenta Palkia, tandis qu'elle relâcha, avec gratitude, un Hydrocanon dans Sulfura, tous les deux désireux d'éliminer les Pokémons de type vol en premier.

En souriant légèrement malgré les circonstances, Dialga se pencha avec sa bouche ouverte et attrapa Latias par le cou avec une attaque Machouille.

En tordant son propre cou, il lança le Pokémon de type psy et dragon vers le mur, ne réalisant pas le boum tandis qu'il s'écrasa contre l'objet solide.

Alors qu'ils déchirèrent dans l'armée, plus de cages commencèrent à s'ouvrir, révélant plus des mêmes Pokémons légendaires comme avant. Malgré tous leurs efforts, l'organisation criminelle avait subi des échecs en essayant d'attraper plusieurs d'entre eux. Ça avait été plus facile autrefois lorsque Claudia supervisait les opérations. Et aucun parmi ceux qu'ils avaient recueillies étaient particulièrement semblables à la taille de Dialga et Palkia. Les deux légendes de Sinnoh dominèrent leurs concurrents.

"Ces choses sont imparables." Chuchota un scientifique, alors que Palkia raya avec une Dracogriffe et déchira un clone de Crefadet en deux morceaux sans cligner des yeux.

Arbok s'en moqua.

"Vous avez commis l'erreur d'assumer que se sont n'importes quels Dialga et Palkia." Dit-il, sarcastiquement. "Ce sont LES Dialga et Palkia. Les originaux. Deux des Pokémons les plus puissants qui existent."

Alors qu'il finit de parler, Dialga relâcha un autre Hurle-Temps et écrasa un grand trou à travers le mur du laboratoire.

En regardant son frère s'effondrer sur ses genoux de la fatigue, Palkia prit rapidement l'acte de le défendre, en tirant plusieurs attaques Hydrocanon rapides dans la foule, amincissant la concurrence.

En regardant vers la cellule, Arbok toussa, un bref son rude, avant d'atteindre sa poche.

Le chef retira une grande télécommande, remplie de plusieurs boutons. Tous de couleurs variées. Il y en avait trois gris, deux rouges, un bleu et un jaune.

"C'est l'heure de capturer Dialga." Dit-il, en appuyant sur l'un des boutons gris.

Normalement, un bruit de vrombissement pourrait être entendu alors qu'un panneau dans le plafond s'ouvrit. Ensuite, un bruit d'armement devrait normalement être entendu tandis qu'une grande tourelle avec un énorme baril se poussa et cibla.

Enfin, un bruit semblable à celui de l'eau se précipitant sera entendue, tandis que le contenu du réservoir tira et couvrit Dialga dans un étrange liquide blanc.

Le Pokémon de type acier et dragon rugit de surprise, avant d'essayer de se relever.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, tandis que la substance le colla sur le sol du laboratoire, le Pokémon toujours dans la zone où le champ de force les retiendrait.

Palkia rugit de colère, alors qu'elle se retourna pour voir ce qui était arrivé à son frère.

Et, tandis qu'Arbok appuya sur un autre bouton gris, le même sort la vit, l'attaque la collant à la terre.

_"Non!"_ Hurla-t-elle.

Arbok sourit. Son plan commença vraiment à décoller. Le gel spécial d'immobilisation s'assura qu'ils n'iraient pas n'importe où n'importe quand bientôt.

"Branchez-les à la machine avec Celebi." Dit-il, en appelant les gardes autour de lui. "Je veux que leur énergie soit immédiatement vidée!"

* * *

"Hé, jeune moi."

Jeune Jim leva les yeux, voyant son double âgé le regarder.

"Ouais?" Répondit-il.

"À ton époque, as-tu pris ta décision à propos du défi de l'Élite Quatre jusqu'ici?" Demanda Champion Jim.

Jeune Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr." Répondit-il. "Je veux dire, je ne sais vraiment pas si j'y arriverai. Si j'avais gagné la ligue Verger, alors je n'aurai aucune hésitation. Mais, puisque j'ai fondamentalement fini quatrième, alors je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine."

Le champion sourit.

"Hé." Dit-il. "J'ai moi aussi eu du mal à décider quoi faire avec. Mais, laisse-moi juste te donner le conseil que j'ai eu."

Il s'arrêta pendant un instant.

"Rentre au Bourg Palette avec Sacha et Flora." Dit Doucement Futur Jim. "Parle-en au Professeur Chen."

Il réussit à faire un sourire rêveur.

"Ho-oh ait son âme."

En reprenant son calme il regarda à nouveau la jeune version de Jim.

"En tout cas, je suis certain qu'il te donnera le même conseil qu'il m'a donné."

Jeune Jim approuva.

"Merci." Dit-il. "Je vais faire ça. Ça fait un bail depuis la dernière fois que je suis allé à Kanto."

"Moi aussi." Dit Champion Jim. "Peut-être que nous devrions faire un voyage sur la route."

La version passé de lui ria à la blague, avant que Nightmare s'approche.

"Hé, vous deux." Dit-il, en les regardant. " Il y a quelque chose qui vient de me venir à l'esprit. Quelque chose que je veux tester."

"De quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda Champion Jim, en regardant le Pokémon Ombre.

Nightmare sourit, avant de tendre la main derrière l'oreille de Jeune Jim et de le griffer avec ses griffes.

"AÏÏÏE!" S'écria Jeune Jim. "Ça fait mal, espèce d'idiot. Ça pourrait laisser une marque."

Nightmare ria, tandis qu'il s'avança vers la version âgée de Jim.

"Je l'espère." Dit-il, en regardant exactement le même endroit où il avait griffé Jeune Jim.

Comme il s'y attendait, une cicatrice s'était formée là.

"Ha, j'assure." Murmura le Pokémon de type spectre et poison. "En tout cas, j'ai fait ça pour vous montrer un point à tous les deux."

"Et de quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda Jeune Jim, surpris. "Que tu es un con? Parce que, nous le savions déjà."

Nightmare roula ses yeux.

"Mon point est." Dit-il. "Si la jeune version de toi meure, alors tu vas mourir toi aussi. Parce que ce qui lui arrive, t'arrive."

Pendant un instant, les deux versions de Jim le regardèrent.

"Nous le savions déjà." Dit Champion Jim.

"Ben alors, pourquoi est-ce que je vous parle?" Demanda Nightmare, en s'éloignant à travers le sol pour dévaliser le réfrigérateur pour plus de bière.

"Délai de dix minutes, pour les gens et les Pokémons." Interpella Faith. "Vous pourriez vouloir commencer à vous attacher. Le plus vite le signe de votre ceinture de sécurité est sur le point d'être allumé."

* * *

Dialga et Palkia étaient rapidement suspendus dans l'équipement qui avait été préparé pour eux. Des grands anneaux énergétiques les encerclèrent, qui avec le gel immobilisant, rendit presque impossible pour eux de se déplacer même d'un pouce.

"Commencer à vider le pouvoir." Ordonna Arbok.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, alors que les gardes commencèrent désespérément à démener en dessous de lui, en essayant de réinitialiser le matériel pour le portail. Ils ignoraient ce qu'il allait faire de l'énergie des Pokémons Temps et Espace. Ils ignoraient que lui seul allait remonter dans le temps avec l'armée de clones pour prendre le pouvoir dans le passé. Ce qui rendait ça tellement plus doux, c'est que pendant qu'il ferait ça, l'avenir serait complètement gelé. Les G-mens incapables de le pourchasser, les scientifiques fossilisés à jamais. C'était ça qu'était l'énergie de Dialga. L'énergie de Palkia était pour se maintenir en vie dans le passé, même si la version antérieure d'Arbok mourrait.

Il se demandait s'il pourrait réellement faire ça si ça venait à lui. Se tuer. S'il voulait retourner dans le passé et gagner la confiance de Dennis, se débarrasser ensuite de l'ancienne version de lui-même serait nécessaire. Rien ne détruirait la confiance comme une version plus jeune de lui-même maladroite dans la salle et les surprenant.

"Bientôt." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"Tout le monde a compris l'objectif?" Interpella Olly.

Les réponses étaient une ronde de séries retentissantes de réponses positives.

"Alors, on se bouge!"

Jeune Jim, Champion Jim et Nightmare était sur le dos du Libegon du champion tandis que Rock et Maria étaient sur le dos de l'Airmure du Génie Extrême. Forge avait appelé Hippodocus, et lui et Faith se préparèrent pour charger le long du sol sur le dos du Pokémon Poids Lourd.

Pendant ce temps, Olly avait appelé son Dracolosse, et procédait à les guider vers l'installation.

* * *

Ça leur prit quinze minutes pour pénétrer, quinze minutes d'anticipation et de désespoir.

"Alors, notre moyen de retourner dans le passé est juste derrière cette énorme porte imposante en acier." Remarqua Jim, en la regardant.

"Ouais." Dit Faith, en regardant la façon dont Forge félicitait son Hippodocus, avant de rappeler le Pokémon de type sol.

En étirant un bras, elle frappa légèrement ses muscles sur la porte, un son creux retentissant étant sa réponse.

"Ouais." Remarqua sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Peut-être que lorsque nous cognerons à la porte et que nous le demanderons gentiment, ils vont nous donner du lait et des biscuits lorsque nous rentrerons."

Elle secoua sa tête, en se retournant.

"C'est six pouces d'acier solide." Expliqua Faith. "Nous n'allons vraiment pas réussir à entrer."

Champion Jim sourit, alors qu'il retira une Pokéball.

"Je m'en occupe." Répondit-il, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche sur le sol.

Sa jeune version observa avec anticipation, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire sortir.

Et son visage s'illumina, tandis qu'un Shaymin qui semblait très familier émergea sur le sol.

"Bonjour!" Bailla le Pokémon Gratitude.

"Il le fait encore." Murmura Nightmare. "Quelles sont les putains de chances?"

Shaymin regarda le Pokémon Ombre avec surprise.

"Salut, Nightmare." Dit-il.

Futur Jim toussa.

"Ce n'est pas le moment." Dit-il. "Shaymin, utilise l'attaque Lance-Soleil."

"D'acco d'ac."

Le Pokémon de type sol ouvrit sa bouche, en emmagasinant beaucoup d'énergie solaire pour augmenter la puissance de l'attaque.

Ensuite, avec un puissant hurlement, il relâcha un rayon énergétique blanc chaud suprêmement puissant dans les airs, la température suffisante pour même percer un trou dans la porte en métal solide, faisant fondre légèrement les côtés autour du trou.

"Bordel." Murmura Jeune Jim. "Tu es devenu fort, petit Shaymin."

"Tu l'as dit bouffi." Dit Futur Shaymin, en regardant autour de lui. "Hé, attends une minute!"

* * *

"Il y a quelque chose de vraiment pas clair." Murmura Forge, alors qu'ils commencèrent à se faufiler dans les couloirs.

"Où sont passés tous les gardes?" Demanda Faith, en regardant autour d'elle. "Ça m'étonne qu'il y en aucun ici. Je m'en attendais à quelques-uns."

Elle sembla un peu agacée par le manque de gardes.

"Reste stable, Scorplane Girl." Murmura Olly. "Je suis certain que tu vas trouver quelque chose à frapper..."

"Hé, c'était une époque!" Hurla Faith, en effrayant tout le monde.

"Taisez-vous!" Siffla Maria. "Vous voulez leur faire savoir que nous arrivons?"

Il y avait un rugissement au loin.

"Je en crois pas qu'ils s'en préoccupent." Murmura Nightmare.

"Faut que ça bouge!" Interpella Champion Jim, tandis qu'ils commencèrent à courir.

* * *

"Nous sommes fin prêts à procéder." Dit Dr. Kalou, en regardant Arbok. "Le portail est prêt à fonctionner."

Le chef des Coppingers regarda le chef chercheur du projet. Robert Kalou tenait un grand sac de sport, prêt pour qu'Arbok prenne.

"Merci, Docteur." Répondit Arbok, en prenant le sac.

"6500 contenants de clones." Expliqua le Dr. Kalou, en ouvrant le sac. Arbok pouvait voir que chacun des contenants étaient chacun à peu près aussi long que l'index et possiblement aussi large qu'un crayon. Il savait que chacun d'eux contenait l'ADN nécessaire pour fabriquer un clone prêt à combattre. Il avait les moyens de les contrôler dans sa poche, via la télécommande. Il y avait une télécommande de secours dans la poche avant du sac, et dans sa poche se trouvait un CD qui contenait le logiciel nécessaire pour lancer le programme pour créer l'armée de clone. C'était compatible avec la plupart des équipements 2009, en donnant une explication détaillée sur la façon de l'exécuter, s'il l'oubliait.

"C'est l'heure de passer à l'action." Ria Arbok. "Mettez-le en marche."

Il observa alors que les gardes commencèrent à saisir la séquence de puissance de la salle de contrôle. Tandis qu'il leva les yeux, il pouvait les voir travailler continuellement sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

"Nous sommes finalement sur le point d'y arriver." Continua-t-il à rire. "Les Coppingers vont finalement obtenir la gloire que nous méritons lorsque je vais remonter le temps et conquérir le monde."

Se permettant un autre moment d'hilarité, il poursuivit.

"Et nul ne peut m'arrêter!"

"Je te prie de différer."

Le son des explosions derrière lui, attirèrent rapidement son attention.

Arbok se retourna pour voir un Ectoplasma shiny se tenir près de la porte. Ou, plutôt où la porte avait été. Désormais, c'était un désordre fumant, tombée de ses charnières, tandis que les agents G-mens foncèrent, des Pokéballs au poing.

"Et où crois-tu t'en aller comme ça?" Demanda Olly.

Arbok l'ignora, en gloussant sauvagement.

"G-mens." Dit-il, doucement. "Comme c'est adéquat que vous arriviez enfin pour essayer de m'arrêter."

Ensuite, sa voix pris un ton plus sérieux.

"Dommage que vous arriviez trop tard."

En faisant le son d'une toux, il regarda les soldats Coppingers, qui sortirent instantanément leurs propres Pokéballs et firent venir leurs Pokémons. Demolosses et Tenefix étaient leur choix populaire. Même avec autant de changements, Arbok avait gardé Demolosse en tant que Pokémon de combat populaire.

"Occupons-nous de leur sort." Dit Rock en sortant furieusement son Laggron, son Absol et son Foretress.

Chaque autre membre du groupe, passé et présent commencèrent à sortir leurs Pokémons de combat, prêts à se battre, à se battre pour le futur.

* * *

L'Hippodocus de Forge mugi à travers une bande de Demolosses, les renversant facilement sur le côté, comme s'ils étaient fait de mousse. Éliminant tout survivants épars se trouvait le Galeking de Faith, claquant et balayant tous les Demolosses qui étaient assez stupides pour essayer d'attaquer.

Le Chaffreux de Maria gambada, relâchant Combo-Griffe après Combo-Griffe dans les Demolosses sans méfiance. Pendant ce temps, les Pokémons les plus grands, le Dracolosse d'Olly, le Libegon de Champion Jim et un Altaria qui appartenait à Sawyer atomisèrent diverses attaques efficaces sur la foule, en prenant soin d'éviter les alliés.

En regardant autour de lui, Arbok prit la décision de se diriger vers le portail.

Il avait à peine fait dix pas, lorsqu'un Noctali et un Vibraninf se sont placés devant lui pour lui barrer la route.

_"Tu n'iras nul part, Bruce."_ S'écria furieusement le Vibraninf de Jeune Jim.

Arbok leur lança un regard noir.

"Vous oseriez ME bloquer?!" Hurla-t-il. "Espèces de sales petits...!"

Son rage le surmontant, il baissa la main et retira deux Pokéballs, envoyant son propre Demolosse et un Seviper.

Le Noctali prit la décision d'attaque en premier fonçant vers Seviper.

"Queue-Poison!" Rugit Arbok.

La queue de son Seviper renforcé commença à briller avec une lumière mauve, une énergie mauve mortelle qui coulait sur le sol alors que le Pokémon de type poison balança l'appendice et frappa Noctali dans le visage.

Le Pokémon Lune laissa échapper un cri de douleur, surprenant Vibraninf alors que c'était la première fois qu'il avait entendu le Pokémon de type ténèbres faire un bruit.

Son cœur est tomba, tandis que Noctali fut envoyé s'écraser devant eux, le côté droit entier de son visage saignant, son œil droit fermé.

_"Merde, Bruce!"_ S'écria Vibraninf. _"Espèce de salaud sanguinaire."_

Sa colère se lançant, il relâcha un Dracosouffle dans le Demolosse, la colère augmentant la puissance de son attaque et abattant le Pokémon Sombre.

En se secouant avec sa fureur, Vibraninf regarda Seviper.

_"Je vais te flanquer une raclée pour ce que tu as fait à mon Noctali."_ Grogna-t-il, en relâchant un Lance-Flamme dans les airs.

"Seviper, esquive!" Ordonna Arbok.

Le Pokémon de type poison plongea sur le côté, esquivant le coup.

"Attaque Crochetvenin!"

Le crocs de Seviper commencèrent à couler avec du poison, alors qu'il bondit en avant et mordit le dos de Vibraninf.

_"Argh!"_ Hurla Vibraninf. _"Fils de..."_

"Attaque Ligotage!"

Personne ne pouvait l'aider, tandis que Seviper enveloppa ses enroulements autour du corps de Vibraninf, l'empêchant de bouger.

_"On ne fait plus le dur maintenant."_ Siffla Seviper dans l'oreille de Vibraninf. _"Pas vrai? Hein, Bruce?"_

"Seviper!" Ordonna Arbok. "Achève-le."

En posant les serpentins qui retenaient Vibraninf sur le sol plutôt que dans les airs, Seviper recula sa tête, prêt à frapper.

_"Oh misère."_ Murmura Vibraninf. _"On dirait qu'il n'y a qu'une solution."_

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il se détendit complètement.

Et il commença ensuite à briller avec une lumière blanche.

Arbok était momentanément sous le choc.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria-t-il, alors que Vibraninf commença à changer de forme, se changeant dans une forme qui était bien plus grande qu'avant, une forme qui s'était rapidement libéré de l'emprise de Seviper.

Le Libegon nouvellement évolué jaillit de l'emprise du Pokémon poison, en le renvoyant sur le sol tandis qu'il s'envola dans les airs.

_"Tu as intérêt à être prêt pour la deuxième manche!"_ Rugit le Libegon nouvellement évolué de Jeune Jim. _"Bruce!"_

Avec un sifflement furieux, Seviper s'élança dans les airs, prêt à frapper Libegon.

* * *

"Eh bien regardez ça." Murmura Faith, tandis qu'elle et Forge glissèrent à travers la bande. La façon dont Vibraninf avait évolué en Libegon leur avait donné un moment de couverture. En prenant une décision, Ils étaient tous les deux partis à la recherche de Celebi. Une décision qui n'aida pas par les divers énormes capsules à l'intérieur de la pièces, chacune contenant des choses dont ils ne voulaient rien savoir.

Mais, elles n'étaient rien, si ce n'était pas persistant, et trouvèrent finalement leur cible reliée à une machine étrange qui semblait absorber son énergie.

"Maintenant." Murmura Faith, en regardant le Celebi qui se débattait. "Comment faire sans blesser Celebi? Ce Pokémon semble souffrir."

"C'est ça." Comment Forge. "La subtilité est la clé."

Ils réfléchirent toujours, lorsqu'un Demolosse vint s'écraser de nul part et écrasa une partie de la capsule, l'ouvrant et laissant Celebi en mesure de s'échapper.

"Et je vois que ça vient juste de partir en fumée." Continua Forge en secouant sa tête.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi!" Hurla Nightmare, de la périphérie de la foule, un bâton de baseball dans la main. "Ne te dépêche pas de me remercier."

En secouant sa tête, il se retourna et retourna patauger dans la foule.

"Il marque effectivement un point." Murmura Forge, tandis que Faith arriva à l'intérieur de la capsule. "C'est la façon la plus rapide d'y arriver."

Le Pokémon Temporel trembla dans les bras de Faith, tandis qu'ils commencèrent tous les deux à partir et à chercher les gens du passé.

"Hé, les gars!" Hurla Forge, sa voix s'élevant par-dessus les sons du combat, un évènement qui commença à se calmer, sauf les divers cris de faiblesses des Pokémons blessés. "Nous avons Celebi. Dans quelques instants lorsqu'il aura retrouvé sa force, vous pourrez repartir là où vous devez être!"

"Génial!" Hurla Rock, tandis qu'il jeta un garde Coppinger sur le sol.

* * *

Arbok avala.

"Ils viennent du passé?" Demanda-t-il, surpris. "Mais, ils ont vu le futur."

Les implications de ce que ça voulait dire passèrent tous dans sa tête, en même temps, le stupéfiant.

"Ils peuvent maintenant savoir quelles mesures prendre pour éviter ce futur." Grogna-t-il. "Mon futur."

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se retourner pour s'enfuir, un bâton de baseball sortit de nul part et l'écrasa dans le visage.

Arbok laissa échapper un cri, tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol.

Nightmare ria.

"J'ai ton nez!" Dit-il, en plaçant son pied sur la poitrine d'Arbok.

* * *

Le Dracolosse d'Olly avait pris le responsabilité de bloquer le portail maintenant que le combat était terminé. Ça avait été la même histoire que ça a toujours été. Bien que les Coppingers avaient beaucoup de Demolosses à leur lancer, ils étaient fortement non dressés. Même au point où une ou deux attaques modérément efficaces les mettraient KO. Et les meilleurs Pokémons dressés avaient généralement triomphé.

Jeune Jim était par-dessus son Libegon, félicitant le Pokémon Mystique sur son évolution, en semblant simultanément inquiet sur l'état de son Noctali, le sang sur la fourrure noire qui faisait paraître le Pokémon Lune incroyablement blessé. Même si Jim tenait le Pokémon dans ses bras, il laissa échapper des petits gémissements de douleur.

Et Celebi avait suffisamment récupéré pour flotter, en restant prêt de Faith et Forge. Nightmare cherchait soit de la bière ou quelque chose à voler. Rock et Maria étaient debout à regarder les gardes qui n'avaient pas fui lorsque le combat avait commencé. La plupart des scientifiques s'étaient instantanément rendus et étaient contraints d'essayer de réparer les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés.

Pendant ce temps, Champion Jim avait pris le travail le plus important de tous.

"J'imagine que tu es en état d'arrestation." Dit le champion, en sortant une paire de menottes, alors qu'il se tenait près d'Arbok. Le chef Coppinger était toujours sur le sol, le nez durci dans le sang. "Et tu sais quoi? J'ai attendu ce moment depuis que tu as laissé une marque à vie sur mon Noctali."

Il regarda vers l'endroit où la jeune version de lui-même portait le Pokémon Lune.

"Bou hou bou hou." Siffla Arbok, alors que le champion le hissa sur ses pieds.

Futur Jim prit un bras et glissa les menottes sur un bras.

"C'est une très bonne sensation." Murmura-t-il. "C'est le karma, mon ami."

"Pas aussi bon que ça." Dit Arbok, en se retournant, en se libérant de l'emprise du champion et en écrasant son front dans son visage.

Champion Jim hurla de douleur, alors qu'il alla s'écraser sur le sol, n'étant pas prêt pour l'attaque.

Faith et Olly se retournèrent pour essayer de faire des gestes pour l'arrêter, mais il n'y avait aucune chance de l'atteindre à temps.

"Il semblerait que je vais simplement aller dans le passé sans mon armée légendaire." Hurla-t-il, d'un cri perçant. Le génie du crime sortit une boule de fumée et la lança en l'air, se couvrant dans la substance.

"Putain!" Cria Rock, en regardant autour de lui. "Où est-il passé?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Interpella Arbok. "Adieu."

Il y avait un bref vrombissement...

Et la fumée se dissipa pour révéler que le portail brillait avec une lumière rouge, l'énergie vibrant sauvagement.

Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Arbok.

"Ça veut dire que le portail a été utilisé." Murmura l'un des scientifiques.

Pendant ce temps, Champion Jim décala en avant vers le portail.

"Je vais le suivre." Interpella-t-il, en sautant sur le sol.

Seulement pour s'écraser sur le mur en ciment de l'autre côté, tandis que le portail se referma.

"Fils de..." Hurla Forge.

"Ce n'est pas le moment." Dit furieusement Olly. "Il faut..."

Il y avait quelques sons d'écrasement autour d'eux...

Et un Dialga et un Palkia qui semblèrent agacés émergèrent des ombres de l'entrepôt.

"Oh oh." Murmura Jeune Jim, en portant toujours son Noctali blessé dans ses bras.

Même alors qu'ils bougèrent vers la lumière, le groupe pouvait voir que l'énergie noire émanait juste des deux anciens Pokémons.

"Nous sommes foutus." Murmura Forge. "Avec un grand F."

"Celebi?" Demanda Maria, en regarda le Pokémon Temporel. "Tu crois pouvoir faire sortir les personnes qui ne sont pas de cet endroit d'ici?"

Le Pokémon de type plante et psy approuva, en commençant à se concentrer. Des lumières commencèrent à entourer Rock, Jim Nightmare et leurs Pokémons.

Mais, à exactement le même moment qu'ils disparurent dans le temps, Dialga laissa échapper un rugissement, une puissante explosion qui se transmis en un Hurle-Temps...

Même si le temps était sur le point d'être pétrifié, tout le monde toujours dans le futur entendit les cris...

* * *

Un brouillard épais. Des mauvais souvenirs.

Secouant rapidement la tête dans les airs, Jim laissa échapper un halètement de peur. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti lors de son dernier souvenir était toujours là, le faisant trembler.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, en regardant autour de la zone.

Les premières choses qu'il pouvait voir étaient Rock, Nightmare et les autres Pokémon à l'extérieur de leurs Pokéballs tous effondrés inconsciemment sur le sol. Noctali était inconscient sur sa poitrine, les yeux blancs laiteux encore ouverts.

En forçant son regard loin de son Noctali blessé, Jim observa la zone un peu plus.

Il pouvait voir que le brouillard épais n'était pas seulement dans sa tête. En fait, ça lui rendit difficile de voir le sol carrelé sous lui, même si ça n'était seulement qu'à un pied de distance.

Ensuite, il y avait Celebi. Le Pokémon Temporel gémissant légèrement, en semblant être vraiment gravement blessé.

"Où sommes-nous?" Chuchota Jim, en espérant une réponse.

* * *

**On sait maintenant comment Noctali a eu sa marque.**

**Arbok s'est échappé. Est-ce que le présent est gravement en danger?**

**Où ont atterri Jim, Rock, Nightmare et les Pokémons?**


	86. Occasions et Origines

Chapitre 86. Occasions et Origines.

* * *

_Résumé. Les G-mens ont établi leurs plans pour attaquer la base Coppinger, alors qu'Arbok a fait venir Dialga et Palkia dans le monde, entreprenant à exploiter leur puissance. Ils ont répliqué de __façon prévisible, mais ont été maîtrisés par la technologie Coppinger. Arbok a réussi à ouvrir son portail, tandis que les G-mens ont attaqué. Dans un combat acharné, la Noctali de Jeune Jim a été marqué par le Seviper d'Arbok et son Vibraninf a évolué en Libegon. Dans l'agitation, Faith a réussi à sauver Celebi du contenant, libérant le Pokémon. Mais, même s'ils ont gagné le combat, les G-mens ont été surpris lorsque Arbok s'est échappé dans le passé, avant de relâcher Dialga et Palkia sur eux. Alors que Rock, Nightmare et Jim ont commencé à voyager à travers le temps avec Celebi, le Pokémon Temporel a gelé ce temps. Les laissant seuls dans un endroit étrange..._

* * *

En se relevant rapidement, Jim regarda autour de lui pour d'autres signes de vie. En le faisant, il avait gardé gentiment Noctali dans ses bras, complètement hors de danger. Lui laissant un moment pour lui permettre de réfléchir, il avait une pensée de rage à ce qui était arrivé au Pokémon Lune. Envers lui-même pour avoir envoyé Noctali, et à Arbok et son Seviper, l'homme qui était responsable de l'atrocité.

"Allo!" Hurla-t-il, en se sentant complètement inquiet à cet instant. Les choses s'avéraient être très sérieuses en ce moment, il y avait un vrai danger pour lui de paniquer.

En prenant de profondes inspirations pour se calmer, il regarda Celebi, qui lutta pour se relever.

"Hé, Celebi, tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il, en voyant qu'il y avait plusieurs blessures d'apparues sur le petit corps vert et blanc. Alors que le Pokémon Temporel roula, il pouvait voir du sang couler de la coupure sur sa joue.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il.

Tandis qu'il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, en espérant quelques signes de vies, il remarqua soudainement Nightmare à côté de lui, l'observant. L'apparition soudaine réussit à l'effrayer au point de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise.

"Il faut que tu me fasses ça?" Demanda-t-il, furieusement. "Te faufiler sur moi?"

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Quel genre de Pokémon serais-je si je ne le faisais pas." Répondit le Pokémon Ombre. "Je n'ai pas été béni avec une incroyable sournoiserie pour rien."

Il y avait un grognement, alors que Rock se redressa.

"Mais où sommes-nous?" Demanda-t-il, en secouant sa tête pour essayer de surmonter le brouillard général.

"C'est également ce à quoi je pense." Murmura Jim, alors que le reste des Pokémons commencèrent à revenir à eux de leur inconscience. Shaymin, Luxray, Absol, Laggron et Libegon. La plupart des autres avaient été rappelés plus tôt, laissant juste les autres dans le coin et désorientés.

"Dites, Rock." Dit Jim, en le regardant. "Vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on puisse faire pour Celebi?"

En secouant toujours sa tête, le Pionnier de la Forteresse se releva et s'approcha, en baissant les yeux vers le Pokémon.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-il. "Sans doute pas grand chose."

"Merde." S'écria Jim.

À ses mots, le Pokémon de type plante et psy ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

"Cee...?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant Jim, l'expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. Ensuite, vers Rock qui envisagea quoi faire ensuite. Ensuite, vers Nightmare...

"BOUH!"

À l'action de Nightmare, le Pokémon Temporel perdit connaissance sous le choc.

"Espèce d'imbécile." Dit furieusement Jim.

"Oh aller!" Ria Nightmare. "Le moment n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait."

Le dresseur d'Acajou secoua sa tête avec exaspération, et balança une main, passant à travers le dos de la tête de Nightmare.

Le Pokémon de type spectre et poison l'ignora, pas vraiment blessé par la démonstration d'arrogance, mais tout de même amusé.

"Tu as bientôt fini?" Demanda-t-il. "Parce que, j'ai cru pendant une seconde que ta grand-mère essayait de me frapper."

"Ça suffit." Interpella faiblement Shaymin.

"Bien dit." Remarqua Jim, en regardant le Pokémon Gratitude, qui regardait autour de la pièce.

"Cet endroit me semble familier." Commenta-t-il. "Vaguement."

Un Jim agacé craqua au final.

"Pour le putain d'amour de Ho-oh!" Cria-t-il. "Où sommes-nous?"

Ensuite, il eut une réponse. Ne s'y attendant pas, il sursauta presque dans les airs de surprise.

"Vous êtes... chez moi. Et je te serais reconnaissant si tu pouvais donner du mérite lorsque le mérite est dû. Pas, je répète, pas à l'une de mes créations, Jim Shiloh Jacobs?"

Nightmare renifla.

"Shiloh." Dit-il.

Essayant de ne pas laisser la façon dont il était effrayé par la façon dont la voix connaissait son nom, Jim regarda autour de lui pour trouver la source.

"Qui êtes-vous?!" Exigea-t-il, sa voix résonnant. "Montrez-vous!"

"Encore une fois, cette voix semble vaguement familière." Murmura Shaymin. "Où l'ai-je entendu avant?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça change?" Répondit sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Peu importe qui est cet imbécile, ils ont clairement trop peur pour montrer leur présence devant la génialité générale qu'est Nightmare."

Il y avait un reniflement sarcastique.

"À peine, Nightmare." Dit la voix. "Je peux le faire sans le sarcasme. Tu sais que c'est la forme d'humour la plus faible."

Nightmare semblait comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose à ce propos, mais fut réduit au silence par la voix qui parla à nouveau.

"Et, bien que tu ne l'ais pas exactement demandé gentiment, M. Jacobs, je vais me montrer à vous."

Jim avala, alors qu'il entendit des pas à l'autre bout de la pièce. Des long pas méditant qui semblèrent s'étendre et entraîner toute la pièce à trembler.

Une forme apparut dans le brouillard, montrant quelque chose qui approchait effectivement.

Shaymin leva soudainement les yeux.

"Je sais qui c'est!" Dit-il, joyeusement. "C'est..."

Jim haleta, tandis qu'il vit qui arriva par le brouillard.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Rock, en tombant à genoux comme salutation.

C'était Arceus.

* * *

D'une manière typique, Nightmare ne semblait pas vraiment impressionné par la vue du Pokémon Alpha devant lui.

"Écoutez." Dit-il, sèchement. "Je sais que vous essayez d'être complètement mystique et tout ça pour essayer de nous impressionner et tout. C'est un bel effort, mais sans blagues, vous faites juste faire perdre du temps au Grand Nightmare en faisant ça. Dites-nous qui vous êtes vraiment et au plus vite. Ensuite, puisque c'est vous, vous pouvez avoir l'honneur d'aller me chercher un bon Persian Noir froid avec un goût de lime et..."

Arceus perdit finalement patience.

"SILENCE!" Rugit-il, en s'élevant à sur toute sa taille.

Tout l'air semblait se vider de la pièce, alors que les yeux du Pokémon Alpha commencèrent à briller avec une puissante lumière bleue.

Nightmare était immédiatement soulevé du sol par l'attaque, un regard inquiet sur son visage tandis qu'il était délogé l'envers et élevé par le pied.

"Ça serait une attaque psy." Dit Rock, surpris. "Probablement la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais vu."

"Hé, laissez-moi descendre!" Protesta Nightmare, en essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de l'attaque d'Arceus.

Un petit sourire passa à travers les traits comme loup d'Arceus, un petit sourire qui était rapidement expliqué, alors que tout le monde regardait à travers son corps, observant quelque étincelles d'électricité apparaître dessus.

"Peut-être qu'un certain Jugement pourrait te rabattre le caquet."

À ce moment, Nightmare commençait vraiment à avoir l'air effrayé par ce qui se passait.

Un peu inquiet pour son ami, Shaymin laissa échapper une toux.

"Je vous en prie, votre excellence." Dit-il. "Attendez. Je vous en prie, pardonnez mon ami, Nightmare. Il peut être un peu égoïste parfois, mais dans son cœur, c'est vraiment un bon gars. Il a juste très peu de respect face à l'autorité, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas conscient à quel point vous êtes vraiment une autorité, votre honneur. Faites preuve de pitié envers lui pendant une inattention de précision momentanée."

Aux mots du Pokémon Gratitude, Arceus se détendit légèrement, ayant été apparemment sur le bord à propos de quelque chose d'avance.

"Très bien, jeune Shaymin." Dit-il. Le Pokémon Alpha regarda Nightmare, qui flottait toujours dans le milieu des airs. "Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami qui peut parler pour toi dans une situation si difficile."

La lumière dans ses yeux s'évaporant, Arceus laissa tomber Nightmare sur le sol, toujours la tête la première.

À son embarras, il continua à avancer et échelonna partiellement, sa jambe tremblant d'où l'attaque Psyko l'avait attrapé.

"Nom de Ho-oh." Dit Jim, en secouant sa tête à ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un autre Pokémon être capable de faire cela à Nightmare. Pas sans garder tous ses membres par la suite.

À sa surprise, Arceus lui envoya un regard furieux.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un Ho-oh à tes yeux? Je suis Arceus. Dis-le avec moi : Ar-ceus. Pas Ho-oh. Combien de fois dois-je te dire qui suis-je pour que ça entre dans ton crâne clairement épais, M. Jacobs?"

Nightmare ricana à la remarque, la façon dont Jim avait fait sauter un plomb au Pokémon Alpha.

En roulant ses yeux, Arceus relâcha brusquement une autre attaque Psyko pour le tirer brusquement hors du sol et l'envoyer s'écraser dans le mur.

"Aïïïe!" Hurla Nightmare, en se redressant. "Hé, comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas passé à travers?"

Jim avala, tandis qu'il regarda l'Arceus furieux.

"Une fois...?" Demanda-t-il, nerveusement.

"Deux fois." Répondit Arceus. "Mais, parce que je suis de bonne humeur..."

Nightmare semblait comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais décida de ne pas la faire.

"Je vais te pardonner ton ignorance cette fois. Il y a des choses plus urgentes qui nous attendent."

"Écoutez, Seigneur Arceus." Dit Rock, en intervenant, et en semblant ensuite instantanément honteux à ce propos. "Avant que quoi que ce soit arrive, pouvez-vous nous dire où nous sommes?"

Arceus sourit.

"J'étais sur le point de l'expliquer." Dit-il. "Vous êtes chez moi, la Salle Originelle."

Il y avait des regards surpris partout, avant que Shaymin exprime finalement la question qu'ils pensaient à tous en ce moment.

"Vous voulez dire... Que nous sommes tous morts?" Demanda-t-il. "Comment...?"

Son sourire évaporé, Arceus approuva.

"Vous êtes, effectivement, morts." Répondit-il. "Cependant, si ça peut vous consoler, vous avez ma gratitude en ayant sauvé l'un de mes principaux agents, Celebi, des griffes de ces abominables Coppingers. Même si vous n'avez pas pu sauver Dialga ou Palkia. Mais, ce n'était pas de votre faute. Vous n'êtes pas allés là pour les sauver."

Laissant échapper un grognement, le Pokémon Alpha commença à changer de forme, son corps se transformant conformément en celui d'un humain.

En quelques secondes, il était revenu à sa forme humaine. Pas la forme humaine pure que tout le monde reconnaissait, mais une qui était échevelée. Il y avait environ l'équivalent de cinq jours de barbe, les vêtements étaient fatigués et les yeux injectés de sang.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit Arceus, en s'excusant. "Je n'ai toujours pas récupéré de ce qui m'est arrivé. Comme tel, ma pleine puissance n'est pas encore revenue et ma forme humaine est juste une telle comparaison."

"Nous n'allons pas vous juger." Répondit Rock. "Que s'est-il passé?"

Ne voulant pas répondre à la question, Arceus s'approcha et regarda le Celebi toujours inconscient, avant de s'agenouiller et de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que Celebi va bien?" Demanda Jim, inquiet pour la santé du Pokémon Temporel.

Arceus approuva.

"Elle ira bien sous peu." Répondit-il. "Je vais demander à quelqu'un de l'examiner, la soigner et elle sera comme neuve."

Le Pokémon Alpha toussa, avant qu'une autre forme commence à émerger du brouillard.

"Quelqu'un que je crois qui était tout à fait proche de toi, M. Jacobs." Continua Arceus, tandis que la forme sortit du brouillard.

La mâchoire de Jim tomba. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle avait l'air exactement de la même depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, approximativement plus d'un an au CCP. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et le long manteau noir avec la mèche à travers le brouillard comme une extension d'une multitude innombrable.

"Je n'en reviens pas." Chuchota-t-il.

C'était sa demi-sœur, Cynthia.

* * *

Alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, elle lui sourit.

"Hé, tu es moins venu habillé." Commenta Cynthia. "Chanceux."

"Cynthia!" S'écria Jim. "Bon sang, je suis content de te revoir, sœurette."

L'ancienne championne de Sinnoh lui sourit.

"Même chose." Répondit-elle.

"Alors, vous êtes parents, tous les deux?" Demanda Rock, un peu surpris.

"C'est vraiment une longue histoire." Répondit Cynthia, en s'approchant vers Arceus. "Le point est que nous partageons le même père. Ou du moins, lorsqu'il était en vie."

En s'arrêtant avant qu'elle arrive à Arceus, le femme aux cheveux blonds regarda vers Nightmare.

"Merci d'avoir vengé ma mort en pensant." Dit-elle, avant que ses lèvres se recroquevillent légèrement. "Contente de voir que quelqu'un l'a finalement fait."

"En fait, je me posais la question." Répondit Nightmare. "Comment se fait-il que je sois mort? Techniquement, je ne devrais pas être en mesure de mourir."

Arceus roula ses yeux.

"Et pourtant tu es là." Commenta-t-il, en donnant Celebi à Cynthia. "Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te dit au sujet de ta mortalité?"

En regardant Cynthia, il changea de sujet.

"Prends soin de Celebi pour l'instant."

Elle s'inclina légèrement, avant de disparaître dans le brouillard.

"Est-ce que tout va bien avec elle?" Demanda Jim.

Arceus approuva,

"Elle ne voulait pas passer à sa prochaine vie." Répondit-il. "J'ai souvent besoin de compagnie. Une espèce qui n'est pas un Pokémon. Bien sûr, j'ai Mewtwo à qui parler, avec qui débattre l'existence de la vie. Mais, parfois, on a besoin d'un autre genre."

Ensuite, à la surprise de tout le monde, le Luxray de Jim leva les yeux et parla.

"Comment sommes-nous morts au fait?" Demanda le Pokémon Brillœil.

"Saint Ho-o... Arceus.." Dit Jim, en changeant rapidement ce qu'il allait dire. "Tu peux parler notre langue?"

"À vrai dire." Répondit Arceus. "Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu peux peut-être comprendre le langage Pokémon à cet endroit?"

Il secoua sa tête, avant de regarder Luxray.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, pour répondre à votre question, bien que Celebi a réussi à tous vous retirer de l'époque où vous étiez, Dialga, sous l'influence de l'homme que vous appelez Arbok, l'a arrêté. J'ai bien peur de dire que mon fils a gelé la temps précédant immédiatement le temps où ils étaient aussi. Cela a entraîné la faille spatio-temporelle à se briser. La force générée était presque suffisante pour détruire complètement Celebi, sans parler de vous et de vos Pokémons."

La forme humaine du Pokémon Alpha soupira.

"C'est un concept déroutant." Avoua-t-il. "Si vous ne comprenez pas parfaitement alors ça va. Mais, je dois vous remercier d'avoir au moins empêché Arbok de s'échapper."

Pendant un instant, tout le monde se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Il y avait un silence pour encore plus longtemps.

* * *

"Oh, si proche." Murmura Nightmare. "Nous étions presque sans obstacles."

Jim hésita pendant un instant, avant de répondre.

"Arbok s'est échappé." Répondit-il, lentement.

Arceus réagit à sa déclaration avec un regard différé surpris. Mais, étant digne, il garda son calme.

"Étrange." Dit-il, doucement. "Je n'étais pas au courant. Pas au courant de tout ça."

"Comment est-ce possible?" Se demanda Rock.

"Intéressant." Continua Arceus, en parlant plus à soi-même qu'à qui que ce soit. "Ça ne pourrait pas être parce qu'il a prit des fragments des gemmes de Dialga et Palkia, pas vrai?"

"Excusez-moi?" Demanda Jim, surpris. "De quoi s'agit-il à propos des gemmes de Dialga et Palkia? Ont-ils quelque chose à voir avec la raison pour laquelle vous ignoriez qu'Arbok s'était échappé?"

Arceus grogna légèrement.

"Ces gemmes peuvent masquer les Palkia et Dialga originaux de mon observation." Dit-il, avec résignation. "En gros, si Arbok les a combiné, alors ils vont fonctionner de la même façon avec lui. Ils le rendraient également immunisé à la fusion avec son double du passé. Effectivement parlant, ça serait une entité complètement différente dans le passé. La version du passé pourrait mourir, et la version du future resterait intacte. Et, je ne peux pas le repérer de là-haut. La seule façon pour moi d'être en mesure de le détecter serait si je descendais moi-même et que je le cherchais personnellement."

"Mais, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça?" Demanda Rock, en le regardant.

Arceus approuva.

"Je suis toujours faible." Répondit-il. "De plus, les Coppingers seraient à ma recherche en bas. Et ma forme humaine peut mourir. S'est arrivé auparavant. Alors, les options ne semblent pas vraiment nombreuses."

Le Pokémon Alpha regarda vers le groupe devant lui.

"Et puisque les seules personnes qui connaissent Arbok, c'est à dire vous, sont morts dans le voyage dans le temps, ceux qui dans le passé sont complètement inconscients du danger dans lequel ils sont. Il n'y aurait rien pour empêcher Arbok de détruire complètement le futur."

Il soupira.

"Il y a une autre complication, du même coup. Une qui est profondément urgente. Dialga et Palkia sont actuellement et effectivement emprisonnés dans un temps du futur..."

"Attendez, Dialga s'est emprisonné lui-même?" Demanda Nightmare.

Son agacement le surmontant, Arceus lança une autre attaque Psyko au Pokémon Ombre. Cependant, cette fois, Nightmare s'écarta et la regarda s'écraser dans le mur.

Confiant qu'il s'était servi de cette intention comme avertissement, Arceus continua ce qu'il disait.

"Puisqu'ils sont emprisonnés, il n'y a aucun moyen pour eux de faire leur travail sur terre. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse récupérer les quantités massives d'énergie nécessaire pour les sauver de ce trou d'air isolé dans le continuum espace temps, je dois aussi effectuer leurs tâches de mon gré afin de m'assurer que le tout ne s'écroule pas complètement.

Il soupira.

"Il y a littéralement une déchirure dans l'espace temps entourant ce futur, qui est la seule chose qui le garde en vie. C'est comme mettre un humain sur un morceau de bois et de les faire marcher à travers une piscine de Sharpedo sur le bois."

"Analogie intéressante." Remarqua Rock.

"Seigneur Bruce."

Tout le monde se retournèrent, en voyant le Libegon nouvellement évolué de Jim lever les yeux.

"Oui." Répondit Arceus.

"Ce méchant Medhyena en charge des Copperrinos." Continua Libegon. "Denis, ou peut importe comment il s'appelle. Si le Caninos du futur a gagné sa confiance, il pourrait tout simplement jouer au bon vieux jeu de l'attente. Soit le moment idéal pour le frapper dans le dos de la tête, ou pour les G-mens d'éliminer Denis comme les eaux usées des égouts d'hier."

"Alors, Arbok a rompu pratiquement les règles de la réalité?" Demanda Jim, en regardant son Pokémon. "Comme l'accent d'ailleurs."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi dans les deux cas." Répondit Arceus. "Les règles de la réalité ont été rompues, et l'accent est plutôt relaxant."

"J'ai une idée." Interpella l'Absol de Rock, en attirant l'attention de tout le monde. "Non pas que j'ai un problème d'être mort et tout ça, mais pourquoi ne pas leur envoyer le reste du passage à travers le temps vers le passé. Laissez-nous survivre à cet accident du voyage dans le temps. Ensuite, quelqu'un le saurait."

* * *

Arceus s'arrêta pour y réfléchir pendant un instant, avant qu'il y ai un dérangement dans le brouillard.

En tendant sa tête, il pouvait voir Cynthia et Celebi réapparaître, prêtes à rejoindre le groupe. Bien sûr, ça prendrait encore quelques instants avant qu'ils puissent être vus par le groupe.

"Bonjour, patron." Interpella Celebi, en arrivant pas le brouillard, ces petites ailes sur son dos maintenant en état de la maintenir dans les airs. "J'ai peut-être l'air brutalisée, mais j'ai survécu à des accidents biens pires."

Elle sourit.

"Bien que, je n'arrive pas à penser à l'un d'eux pour l'instant."

En regardant vers Rock et Jim, le Pokémon Temporel fit un sourire sur son visage.

"Et je suis plus que capable de les ramener vers le reste du passage si vous me le permettez."

Arceus soupira.

"Je ne peux pas." Dit-il. "Techniquement, te ramener à la vie après un accident de l'espace temps rompt les règles de la réalité."

"Il y a toujours quelque chose." Dit furieusement Nightmare. "Une certaine excuse."

"Il marque un point." Commenta Cynthia. "Selon la logique que vous avez, alors ramener des gens qui se sont noyés, ou ont souffert de crises cardiaques à la vie rompt également les lois de la réalité. Techniquement, vous avez rompu les lois de la réalité lorsque vous m'avez donné une deuxième chance sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

Arceus diminua ses yeux vers elle.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose." Dit-il, furieusement. "En fait, ce n'est même pas près d'être la même chose. De plus, lorsque je t'ai ramené, tu devais te demander si je l'avais fait parce que je savais que tu serais bientôt revenue ici avec moi. Tu dois te demander si la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai donné une deuxième chance, c'est parce que ce n'était pas l'heure pour toi de mourir tranquillement dans la nuit."

"Hé, elle signale simplement qu'il y a un inconvénient dans votre logique." Remarqua le Laggron de Rock. "Inutile de devenir insultant envers la façon dont elle est morte."

Juste à ce moment, à ce moment qui avait l'air comme si une dispute était sur le point d'éclater, Nightmare se leva et racla sa gorge, ayant l'attention de tout le monde.

"Écoutez, crétins et légendes." Dit-il. "J'ai quelque chose à ajouter."

Tout le monde le regardèrent, un peu intéressés.

"M. Arceus." Continua Nightmare. "J'ai quelque chose qui devrait résoudre cette dispute entière, mais j'ai besoin d'abord de quelque chose de votre part. Vous pouvez me dégoter un jeu de fléchettes?"

Tout le monde le regardèrent avec surprise.

"Nightmare, on a pas le temps de jouer." Dit furieusement Jim.

"J'en ai besoin pour une analogie, idiot." Répondit Nightmare.

En secouant sa tête, Arceus tendit les deux mains et créa un jeu de fléchettes à partir de rien.

En s'approchant et en le prenant, le Pokémon Ombre le plaça rapidement sur l'un des grands piliers. Il sortit un dard et recula vers les autres.

"Maintenant." Dit-il, en les regardant. "Observez attentivement, tandis que j'utilise une technique perfectionnée pendant des années de jeu constant..."

"N'as-tu pas vécu dans la Sous-station de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce que Sacha t'ai attrapé?" Demanda Jim.

Nightmare soupira.

"Il y avait un jeu de fléchettes dans le sous-sol." Dit-il, agacé. "J'avais l'habitude de jouer contre les Motismas. En tout cas, avec cette incroyable technique, je peux toucher le centre exact du jeu de fléchettes à chaque fois que je lance un dard. Observez attentivement."

Se détournant d'eux, Nightmare fléchit ses muscles, tordit son cou et sauta de haut en bas sur la place.

En élevant le dard, il commença à faire plusieurs mouvements imaginaires de lancer le dard, toutes plus complexes que les autres.

Ensuite, plutôt que de lancer...

"YAAAAAAARGH!" Hurla Nightmare, alors qu'il sprinta vers le jeu de fléchettes et écrasa le dard en plein milieu.

Ensuite, en se calmant, il se retourna vers le reste d'eux.

"Point fait et prouvé."

"En trichant?" Demanda Jim, surpris. Il s'y attendait parfaitement de la part de Nightmare, mais le voir actuellement était tout de même étonnant.

Nightmare soupira.

"Tricher est un si vilain mot. Tout comme la façon dont certains gens préfèrent appeler le chantage l'extorsion parce que ça les fait se sentir mieux, je préfère l'appeler 'Changer les règles afin que j'en tire profit.' Vous avez supposé que j'étais sur le point d'aller jouer aux dards comme un être humain normal ou Ectoplasma l'aurait fait."

Il sourit.

"Mais, dans ma tête, les règles de la gloire sont que je peux m'avancer jusqu'à la planche et placer le dard directement sur le milieu de la chose. Vous voyez où je veux en venir?"

* * *

Pendant un instant, personne ne saisit sa signification.

Et ensuite, Shaymin comprit.

"J'ai pigé." Dit-il. "Alors, ce que tu dis, c'est que Son Excellence nous laisse repartir à notre époque normale en vie pour arrêter Arbok et nous laisse vivre le reste de nos vies ne romprait pas les règles."

Il sourit.

"Parce qu'Arceus lui-même ÉTABLIT les règles. S'il établit les règles, il n'a qu'à les modifier pour mieux répondre à sa volonté."

"Donnez un biscuit à ce Shaymin." Dit Nightmare, en applaudissant. "Soit un biscuit ou un Persian Noir."

Arceus ria, avant d'étendre ses main et de les créer tous les deux. Un biscuit dans une main, et un bol de bière dans l'autre.

En se penchant, ils les donna rapidement à Shaymin, qui commença à boire la bière.

"Tu as très bien établit ton point, Nightmare." Ria Arceus. "Celebi, tu peux les ramener à leur époque exacte."

"D'accord." Répondit joyeusement Celebi.

Elle regarda vers Jim, Rock et Nightmare.

"Vous voudriez peut-être rappeler vos Pokémons, les amis." Continua-t-elle. "C'est un peu plus facile de transporter trois personnes plutôt que dix."

En souriant, Rock et Jim rappelèrent leurs Pokémons.

Alors que Jim était sur le point de rappeler son Noctali toujours inconscient, Arceus tendit une main, l'empêchant de le faire.

"Attends juste une seconde Jim." Dit-il.

Le dresseur d'Acajou observa, tandis qu'Arceus s'approcha vers lui et plaça une main sur le crâne de Noctali. Une petite lumière dorée émergea de la paume et couvrit la fourrure noire, la vidant de tout le sang.

"Je ne serai pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour la cicatrice ou la perte de vision." Dit tristement Arceus. "Mais, toutes les autres blessures sont guéries."

Alors qu'Arceus retira sa main, Noctali ouvrit ses yeux et les leva.

"Ton Pokémon était gravement blessé avec une fracture du crâne." Expliqua Arceus. "Les dégâts étaient si extrêmes qu'il n'aurait plus jamais combattu. Maintenant, il aura toujours la cicatrice, mais tu pourras au moins l'utiliser à nouveau pour combattre."

Jim sourit, la gratitude qu'il ressentait à ce moment incapable d'être mise en mots.

"Merci, Arceus." Dit-il.

L'appréciant également, Noctali s'éleva et lécha la main d'Arceus. Ensuite, il sauta hors des bras de Jim et se secoua.

"Bon, alors nous sommes prêts à partir." Interpella Celebi. "Faisons ce qui doit être fait maintenant."

* * *

Quelques minutes après ça, tous les Pokémons, sauf Nightmare, avaient été rappelés. Jim avait eu la chance de dire au revoir à Cynthia, et Nightmare avait fauché le dernier Persian Noir.

"Vous êtes tous prêts pour le départ?" Demanda le Pokémon de type plante et psy, en les regardant.

Jim avait soudainement une idée de génie, et s'avança rapidement.

"Attendez!" Dit-il.

"Oui, Jim." Demanda Arceus. "Que veux-tu?"

Jim prit une profonde inspiration, en reprenant son calme.

"Je soupçonne que mon futur moi a essayé et échoué une fois par les méthodes que nous utilisons." Dit-il. "Je ne veux pas échouer. Pour le bien du futur."

Arceus sourit, le sourire dans ses yeux qui suggéra qu'il savait ce qui allait venir. Mais, il le laissa continuer avec son discours.

"Les Coppingers vont probablement laisser au moins quelques pistes derrière eux pour qu'ils nous retrouvent. Ils sont dans une trop grande hâte pour prendre garde. Et bien que les retrouver est une chose, les analyser en est une autre."

Arceus continua à sourire, l'expression atteignant les coins de sa bouche.

"Et il y avait un gars que je connaissais." Dit-il. "Qui était le meilleur homme pour trouver des indices et comprendre ce qu'ils signifient. Il était également toujours bon à agir contre les méchants, que ce soit intentionnel ou non. Le problème était qu'il a été tué par les Coppingers lors de l'opération de votre sauvetage. En apprenant comment vous libérer de votre emplacement sur le Plateau Merlin, et en prenant les mesures appropriées pour s'assurer que vous seriez sauvé de cette conviction."

"Tu veux que je le ramène?" Demanda Arceus, en croisant ses bras.

Jim approuva.

"Exactement." Dit-il. "De tous les agents G-mens qui sont morts récemment, la plupart d'entre eux sont des gens connus, qui s'ils revenaient à la vie entraîneraient des chahuts sur leur résurrections. Les médias ne laisseraient jamais ça et ils auraient probablement à changer leur identités."

Le dresseur aux cheveux bruns sourit.

"C'était un maître pour se faire discret. Il pourrait s'en tirer sans problèmes."

Arceus soupira.

"Je vois ta logique." Remarqua-t-il. "Très bien, je vais te dire. Celebi, ramène-les à leur époque. Je ne peux pas envoyer l'homme que tu veux ramener avec toi à ce moment précis, mais il le sera bientôt. Lorsque tu seras revenu, il sera vivant."

Jim s'inclina.

"Merci, votre majesté." Dit-il.

Arceus sourit, avant de dire quelque chose à Celebi.

"Comment se passe ta peur de l'eau?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Jim.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Celebi ouvrit le portail temporel, les renvoyant le temps de le dire.

* * *

Jim et Nightmare réapparurent soudainement nul part.

"Gah!" Hurla Nightmare. "Ça donne froid dans le dos."

Il y avait un rire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux?" Demanda Flora.

Surpris, Jim regarda vers Sacha et Flora.

"Où sommes-nous?" Demanda-t-il. "Sommes-nous toujours sur l'Île Carpatla?"

Sacha renifla.

"Nous sommes partis, il y a deux jours." Répondit-il, en balayant son bras. "Nous sommes presque de retour au Bourg Palette maintenant. C'est cool que tu rentres avec nous."

Jim secoua sa tête, surpris. Apparemment, Celebi les avait déposé lui et Nightmare quelques jours après qu'ils soient partis.

"Étrange." Murmura-t-il, en se demandant ce qui était arrivé à Rock.

"C'est une bonne chose que j'ai eu mon dernier emblème de la part de Rock." Dit Sacha. "Il me manque. Ça a été un peu dur de lui dire au revoir lorsque nous avons quittés l'Île Carpatla."

"Ouais." Répondit Jim. "En effet."

Alors, Rock était sans doute de retour sur l'île, lui, Sacha et Flora étaient de retour au Bourg Palette et tout semblait rosé à la surface.

Mais, il savait que tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre.

Jim leva les yeux vers le soleil levant, en sachant que le véritable dur labeur n'avait pas encore commencé.

Ensuite, aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé, la paix fut instantanément rompue. Un terrible cri perçant résonna à travers l'horizon, les effrayant.

"C'était quoi ça?" Se demanda Flora, en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver la source.

Sacha laissa échapper un petit halètement, alors qu'il vit quelque chose au loin.

"ÇA!" Hurla-t-il, en pointant au loin.

En se retournant, Jim était surpris de voir ce qui s'approchait d'eux. Un Pokémon qui ne devrait pas exister en ces temps.

Un Ptera.

Et il se dirigeait directement vers eux...

* * *

À la Salle Originelle, Arceus sourit malgré lui.

En regardant autour de lui, il racla sa gorge et convoqua un de ses Noctunoirs.

Une tâche devait être remplie. En sortant une âme de paix de sa paix éternelle et de retour dans un corps mutilé prit beaucoup de temps et d'efforts.

Il espérait juste que le ruse porterait ses fruits.

* * *

**Jim et Nightmare sont finalement de retour à leur époque.**

**Qui est la personne qui va être ressuscité?**


	87. Enjeux Élevés

Chapitre 87. Enjeux Élevés.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim, Rock, Nightmare et tous leurs Pokémons se sont réveillés dans la Salle Originelle, où ils ont été confrontés à Arceus. Après beaucoup de belligérance de Nightmare, Arceus a finalement craqué et l'a envoyé s'écraser autour de la pièce. Il leur a aussi dit qu'ils étaient morts, et a convoqué Cynthia pour aider à soigner Celebi. On leur a dit qu'Arbok avait l'intention de changer le passé et le futur, mais personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que Nightmare ai établi un excellent point à Arceus qu'il devrait les renvoyer en vie. Arceus le fit à contrecœur, les renvoyant au Bourg Palette quelques jours plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Jim a présenté des arguments pour que quelqu'un soit ramené. Quelque chose avec quoi Arceus s'est engagé..._

* * *

_Les aboiements des Demolosses résonnant dans sa tête étaient assourdissants. La façon dont leurs dents et griffes le tranchèrent, déchirant à travers sa..._

Peau?

En s'élevant sous le choc, il frappa instantanément sa tête sur quelque chose de dur et en bois.

"Aïe!" Se plaignit-t-il, en secouant sa tête, en se demandant pourquoi tout était si noir.

En bougeant rapidement les yeux autour de l'espace sombre, il tendit sa main dans sa poche et retira l'allume-cigare en cuivre. Sachant très bien qu'il serait là. L'objet était contenu dans sa poche pendant près de sept ans. Un cadeau de son cher vieux père quand il avait eu dix-huit ans.

En s'étirant autour de l'espace restreint fermé, essayant de connaître sa situation, un sentiment de terreur le rempli à ras bord, alors que la lumière se précipita dans le petit espace.

Il était dans un cercueil.

"Oh non!" Dit-il, en essayant de garder son sang-froid. S'il paniquait, alors son oxygène s'épuiserait rapidement. Il commençait déjà à se sentir étourdi

"Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît être enterré dans un cercueil de mauvaise qualité." Chuchota-t-il, en tendant son poing et en l'écrasant dans le bois.

Ça ne donna rien sauf envoyer une vive douleur à travers ses jointures, une sensation qui l'entraîna à hurler de douleur.

En l'assimilant à travers ses dents, il frappa encore, cette fois avec plusieurs échardes qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Cette fois, en y allant avec sa main gauche, il frappa encore. Et encore.

Et au cinquième essai, il en sentit une partie céder sous son poing.

Presque immédiatement, plusieurs mètres de saleté commencèrent à s'effondrer avec lui.

En repoussant toutes les sensations de douleur de son système...

"Pas de peur. Pas de douleur."

Il saisit le bois éclaté, ses mains s'écrasant à travers la terre et arracha à travers.

C'était presque de la torture pour lui à quel point le travail se déroulait lentement. Et à quel point s'était douloureux.

Avec un grognement, il éleva ses jambes et les écrasa sur la partie inférieure du couvercle du cercueil, ouvrant plus celui-ci.

Tandis que plus de terre commença à s'infiltrer, c'était un cas de maintenant ou jamais. Son oxygène, déjà limitée au début, était presque vide.

En repoussant le dernier morceau de la porte, il réussit à s'élever, et à gratter la poussière qui commençait rapidement à se déverser sur lui, presque comme si la terre entière voulait le garder en bas. À jamais.

Avec un hurlement qui était complètement étouffée par la terre, la poussière résultante tomba dans sa bouche, la sensation lui donnant envie de cracher. Mais, s'il arrêtait pour faire ça, alors il pourrait être enseveli pour toujours. Sa seule chance était de continuer à bouger. Et d'espérer qu'il n'y avait pas une tombe par-dessus lui. Que tout ça était encore de la saleté.

Toujours à gratter la terre humide froide, il continua à essayer de faire sa lente ascension vers la surface.

* * *

Alors que sa tête sortit par-dessus la terre, les douces sensations d'air se précipitèrent enfin sur son visage. C'était encore plus doux alors qu'il respira rapidement. Ses premières bouffées d'air frais depuis... Depuis combien de temps?

En respirant aussi rapidement, faisant presque de l'hyperventilation, l'homme commença à se traîner sur la terre.

Cinq longues minutes de torture, et il était finalement étalé sur l'herbe, son corps entier endolori de l'effort de gratter son passage à travers dix pieds de terre.

"Merde." Grogna-t-il, en essayant d'éclaircir sa bouche du sol fade. Non pas qu'il voulait manger du sol frais non plus, mais ça avait vraiment mauvais goût.

En roulant sur le ventre, il cracha par-dessus la saleté, la douchant avec une salive de saleté mixte.

Ensuite, juste alors qu'il récupérait, l'homme entendit le clic d'un pistolet armé derrière lui.

"Ok, mon gars." Dit calmement une voix. "Lève-toi et retourne-toi."

En se secouant, l'homme se leva et le fit comme l'homme armé lui avait dit.

Il commença à respirer un peu plus facilement alors qu'il reconnut les vêtements que l'homme en tant que ceux d'un certain Service de Police. Bien que, dont un qui échappait sa mémoire. Beaucoup était encore confus.

"Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous fichez à côté d'une tombe partiellement fouillée?" Demanda le policier, en abaissant légèrement son rame tandis qu'il vit que sa proie n'était pas armée. "Et qui êtes-vous?"

Il soupira.

"Looker." Répondit Looker. "Jacques Looker."

Il soupira encore, en élevant ses deux mains dans les airs.

"Vous comptiez me tirer dessus parce que je suis sortie d'une tombe?" Demanda Looker, en secouant sa tête. "Je crois tout de même que ça va à l'encontre de vos convictions comme agent de police."

"Vous êtes sorti d'une tombe?" Demanda l'agent de police, en secouant sa tête. "Quoi, vous avez été enterré vivant?"

Looker secoua sa tête, en prenant l'apparence encore jeune de l'homme qui devait supposément essayer de l'arrêter.

"Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir été mis en pièces par quelques Demolosses." Répondit-il. "Je peux dire que c'est une sensation vraiment déroutante."

"D'aaa-ccord." Dit l'agent de police. "Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi..."

"Vous êtes débutant, hein?" Demanda Looker.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Où sommes-nous?" Demanda l'ancien agent de la Police Internationale, en poussant sa série de questions.

"À Oliville." Répondit l'Agent de Police régulier. "Je prenais un raccourci par ici pour rentrer chez moi, et j'ai entendu le vacarme. Alors, vous êtes sorti de la tombe et ça ne vous paraît pas bizarre?"

Looker soupira.

"Eh bien, ça me parait effectivement bizarre." Répondit-il. "Mais, pour l'instant, je suis juste intéressé d'aller manger quelque chose. Et prendre une douche. Et peut-être rajouter une certain attention médicale."

Il éleva ses poings meurtris et ensanglantés.

"J'ai été au moins enterré dans un cercueil con marché." Continua sèchement Looker. "Le bois n'était pas aussi épais que l'aurait été un bon cercueil. Ça a été plus facile pour moi de le franchir."

L'agent soupira.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "C'est complètement contre mon meilleur jugement, mais venez chez moi. Prenez une douche, passez quelques coups de fil, buvez quelque chose."

Looker s'arrêta pendant un instant.

"Je ne sais pas si je devrais." Répondit-il. "Je veux dire qu'on se connaît à peine tous les deux."

Il y avait un court rire ironique.

"Hé, c'est bon. je vais vous dire mon nom et nous serons officiellement quittes par la suite." Répondit l'agent, en tendant une main. "Je m'appelle Forge. Sawyer Forge. J'ai vingt trois ans et comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis un agent du Service de Police d'Oliville."

En retournant le geste, Looker sourit.

"Très bien alors." Répondit-il. "J'apprécie complètement."

* * *

"Un Ptera!" Hurla Sacha, en atteignant une Pokéball.

"C'est quoi votre problème avec Ptera?" Demanda Flora en voyant que Sacha et Jim semblèrent tous les deux un peu pétrifiés.

"Une fois, j'ai presque été tué par un." Murmura Sacha. "Ici à Kanto."

"Une fois, j'ai presque été tué par un qui était monté par une femme." Envoya Jim. "Et à vrai dire, c'était sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

"Hé, Ptera!"

La voix résonna de la direction d'où ce Ptera était venu, suivit par quelques cris à moitiés bruyants. Peut importe qui c'était, il cherchait clairement le Pokémon Fossile, qui fonçait toujours vers eux, les crocs dénudés, les ailes fouettant à travers les vents.

"Il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose." Murmura Jim, en atteignant une Pokéball. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain lequel des six serait le meilleur pour affronter Ptera s'il devait en arriver là. Noctali n'était probablement toujours pas en état de se battre pour l'instant. Shaymin et Mustebouee étaient des options viables. Tout comme Luxray, Heledelle et..."

"Libegon!" Hurla Jim, en lançant une Pokéball. "J'ai besoin de toi!"

Il lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs, envoyant le Pokémon Mystique.

Alors que le Pokémon de type dragon et sol apparut sur le sol, il laissa échapper un rugissement de force pour annoncer son arrivé.

"Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha, en regardant le Pokémon Souris sur son épaule. "Va immédiatement avec Libegon!"

Le Pokémon de type électrique sauta rapidement sur le dos du Libegon nouvellement évolué de Jim, en s'accrochant tandis qu'il s'envola dans le ciel.

"Aucun de vous n'est surpris que je possède maintenant un Libegon?" Demanda Jim, en regardant autour de lui.

Sacha et Flora lui firent tous les deux un regard étrange.

"Tu nous as déjà dit ça il y a deux jours." Dit Flora.

Le dresseur d'Acajou soupira.

"Désolé." Avoua-t-il. "On dirait que ces deux derniers jours sont un peu embrouillés."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Commenta Sacha, en levant les yeux vers l'endroit où Libegon et Pikachu attendaient pour affronter Ptera. "Alors, tu veux le faire?"

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Maintenant est un aussi bon moments que d'autres." Répondit-il, en pensant à une stratégie.

Ça lui vint rapidement à l'esprit.

"Libegon, attaque Dracochoc."

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

Alors que les deux dresseurs donnèrent leurs ordres, les deux Pokémons sous leurs ordres relâchèrent les deux attaques vers Ptera.

"Ptera, arrête!"

Cette fois, un personnage était visible à l'horizon, se promenant sur un Dodrio, le Pokémon Trioiseau bondissant sur les plaines herbeuses du Bourg Palette dans une tentative de rattraper le Pokémon de type roche et vol.

En criant sauvagement, Ptera s'abattit pour esquiver les deux attaques striant dans les airs vers lui.

"Merde." S'écria Jim.

"Hé, arrêtez d'attaquer ce Ptera!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette voix?" Demanda Sacha, en se demandant pourquoi elle semblait si familière.

Tandis que le Dodrio vint s'écraser vers eux, le personnage sur son dos devenant de plus en plus reconnaissable. Pour tous les trois.

"C'est Régis." Dit Sacha, joyeusement en premier, avant de s'estomper. "Oh, c'est Régis."

* * *

"Alors, tu as décidé d'entraîner ce Ptera?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'ils commencèrent à repartir vers le Bourg Palette. Après beaucoup de malentendus et d'explications, Régis avait fait revenir le Pokémon Fossile dans sa Pokéball, et ils étaient où ils étaient.

"Ouais." Répondit Régis. "Ce gars a été ramené à la vie sur une île, il y a quelques années. j'ai réussi à me lier d'amitié avec lui en le nourrissant, et il a vécu là-bas depuis. Je suis retourné là-bas dernièrement et j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait essayé de s'échapper. Alors, je l'ai ramené avec moi."

"Ça a l'air sympa." Commenta Flora. "Que tu sois ami avec un Pokémon comme ça. Les Pteras ne sont-ils pas censés être violents?"

Régis sourit.

"D'habitude, il est très docile." Répondit-il. "Mais, ce matin, il s'est embarqué dans un combat avec un Blizzaroi qu'un certain idiot de Verger a envoyé à mon grand-père pour qu'il puisse l'étudier. Au fond, Ptera en est sorti un peu pire et..."

Sacha laissa échapper un rire triomphal.

"C'est mon Blizzaroi." Dit-il, fièrement.

"Ton Blizzaroi?" Demanda Régis. "Arceus saint. La créature a offert un grand combat contre un Pokémon qui aurait du avoir un faible avantage du type."

Un regard de douleur passa à travers ses traits.

"Malgré le fait que ça me fait mal de l'avouer, tu as très bien entraîné ce Pokémon."

"Merci Régis." Répondit Sacha.

Il s'arrêta pendant un instant.

"Alors, comment se porte le Bourg Palette depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu?"

Régis sourit.

"La dernière fois que tu es venu était avant la Conférence Verger, non?" Demanda-t-il. "Lorsque nous avons fait ce match?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Cette partie de l'entraînement ne m'a pas aidé dans le tournoi."

"Qu'est-il arrivé dans ce match?" Se demanda Jim, un peu intéressé.

"Il a été nul." Lui dit Sacha.

"Absol, Galeking et Brasegali contre Musteflott, Carmache et Simiabraz." Dit Régis, en secouant sa tête. "Un beau match. Un des meilleurs que j'ai eu depuis longtemps."

"Comment va Ondine?" Lui demanda Sacha.

Régis sourit.

"Elle va bien." Répondit-il. "Elle est actuellement de retour à Azuria. Je comptais aller là-bas lui rendre visite, mais puisque le Blizzaroi d'un imbécile s'est jeté sur mon Ptera j'ai d'autre priorités."

"Alors, c'est pour ça que tu étais un peu de mauvaise humeur lorsque nous t'avons vu en premier lieu." Demanda Flora.

"Ouais." Confirma Régis. "Je me dirige vers là-bas plus tard dans la journée."

Alors qu'il finit de parler, les premières parties des bâtiments du Bourg Palette commencèrent à apparaître au loin, plusieurs petites maisons...

Et la grande flèche du laboratoire Pokémon du Professeur Chen.

"Qu'on est bien chez soi." Murmura Sacha.

* * *

_"Bonjour, vous avez rejoint le répondeur de Lance Stevens. Je ne suis pas là pour l'instant, mais je suis certain que je vous retournerais l'appel lorsque j'aurai le temps. Si cet appel est urgent, veuillez appeler mon autre appareil au..."_

Looker soupira, en jetant le récepteur au sol. Il avait été incapable d'entrer en contact avec Lance par le téléphone, le Maître Dragon ayant été la chose la plus proche qu'il avait eu comme son partenaire alors qu'il était prêté aux G-mens. Après avoir pris une douche, il avait pris la route pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un, leur faisant savoir qu'il allait bien. Tout en tenant le téléphone dans une main, il avait lentement tamponné l'antiseptique sur les coupures sur ses jointures, grimaçant à chaque fois que la serviette de papier descendait sur les blessures exposées. Pendant ce temps, grignotant une certaine nourriture Pokémon à proximité, se trouvait un Hippopotas appartenant à Forge. Un Tylton palpita autour, gazouillant à chaque moments d'attention. Les regarder lui fit se demander ce qui était arrivé à ses propres Pokémon. Son Cradopaud, son Etourvol et son Tritosor.

En poussant les pensées au fond de son esprit, il se souvint rapidement qu'ils seraient probablement encore à être pris en charge. Les G-mens offraient un schéma en disant que dans le cas de la mort des dresseurs, leurs Pokémons seraient pris en charge, placés dans un sanctuaire spécial pour la retraite.

"Alors, vous aviez l'habitude de faire partir de la Police Internationale et des G-men?" Demanda Forge, en déposant un verre avec un liquide de couleur ambre sur la table devant lui.

"Oui, c'est la vérité." Répondit Looker. "Mais, je suis mort lors des évènements sur le Plateau Merlin."

Il frissonna au souvenir.

"Déchiqueté par des Demolosses." Dit-il. "Ces trucs peuvent vraiment mordre."

Une pensée traversa son esprit, à la mention de la façon dont il avait été tué. Alors que dans la douche, il avait remarqué que son corps était net de cicatrices. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, s'il avait été déposé à nouveau dans son corps, alors la logique aurait voulu qu'il soit fortement marqué par les blessures. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ça n'avait pas seulement été des blessures sur son torse qui avaient été guéries. Lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, Looker s'était cassé la jambe droite à deux endroits. La chirurgie résultant avait laissé une énorme cicatrice qui marque la peau, comme un serpent rouge pâle dans une mer de lumière rose.

Depuis le réveil, la cicatrice avait disparu.

Ce n'était pas seulement ces deux blessures. Lorsqu'il travaillait pour la police internationale il y a quelques années, il avait été abattu après avoir pourchassé quelques sbires de la Team Rocket. La cicatrice sur son épaule avait complètement disparu.

"J'ignore ce qui s'est passé." Avoua-t-il. "Mais, on dirait que je suis comme un neuf. Et c'est génial."

En prenant le verre et en envoyant rapidement le Jirachi Daniels dans sa gorge, il sourit.

"Bonne boisson." Commenta-t-il. "Maintenant, j'imagine que je devrais essayer de reprendre contact avec les G-mens."

"Il y a un bâtiment G-men en ville." Lui dit Forge. "Vous pourriez allez vous présentez à la réception avec eux. Leur faire savoir que vous n'êtes pas morts."

Looker sourit, alors qu'il s'appuya à nouveau sur le sofa.

"Je ne suis pas familier avec Oliville." Dit-il, en secouant sa tête pour essayer de se débarrasser d'une crampe au sommet de son cou. "Je ne crois pas que vous pouvez me diriger vers la direction de ce bâtiment."

Forge soupira.

"Eh bien, j'imagine que je suis engagé." Répondit-il, en se levant. "Venez, allons-y. Le plus vite je vous aiderai, le plus vite j'aurai mon week-end à moi."

* * *

"Maman!" Hurla Sacha, alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa maison. "Je suis rentré!"

Il y avait plusieurs instants de silence, tandis que lui, Flora et Jim entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux s'élevèrent, alors qu'il remarqua la grande plaque posé sur la table à côté des escaliers, le trophée qui signifiait qu'il avait complété la Ligue Extrême de Verger. Un grand octogone dorée était remarquable au milieu, entouré par un velours rouge écrasé. Des répliques argentés des Emblèmes Extrêmes l'entoura, chacun parallèle avec l'un des côtés de l'octogone.

"Brillant." Murmura-t-il. "Je suis fier de ce trophée."

"N'est-il pas le seul trophée du quel tu dois être fier?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha s'effondra légèrement.

"L'autre trophée de la Ligue Extrême." Dit-il, doucement. "Et celui du Championnat des Îles Oranges."

Jim fit un son tut tut tut.

"Rien d'extra." Murmura-t-il.

Flora regarda autour d'elle, et vit une note sur la table.

En tendant une main, elle la pris et la lu tout haut.

"Si quelqu'un vient ici, alors nous serons de retour vers environ midi. Délia Ketchum. Ne volez rien."

"Je crois que la dernière partie doit être une blague." Dit Sacha, un peu penaud. "Peut-être."

Jim ricana.

"En tout cas, je vous verrais plus tard." Remarqua-t-il, en se retournant pour se diriger vers la porte. "Je vais aller voir le Professeur Chen."

"Hé, Jim." Dit Sacha, en regardant son ami. "Dis-lui que je passerai plus tard. Je passerai dire bonjour à mes Pokémons et à lui."

Jim fit un salut moqueur, avant de se retourner pour partir.

"Je me demande de quoi il veut parler au Professeur Chen." Se demanda Sacha.

Flora leva les yeux vers l'horloge au mur, en voyant qu'il était presque midi.

"Tu veux rester ici et les attendre?" Demanda-t-elle.

Sacha expira, fortement.

"Aussi bien le faire." Répondit-il, en regardant vers la porte du salon.

Avec un sourire, tandis qu'il tendit sa main, Sacha ouvrit la porte avec son autre bras.

"On y va?" Demanda le dresseur du Bourg Palette.

En roulant légèrement ses yeux au geste, Flora prit sa main et lui permit de la conduire à l'intérieur.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils entrèrent.

Sacha haussa les épaules.

* * *

En fredonnant légèrement, Jim ouvrit la porte du laboratoire du Professeur Chen.

"Allo!" Interpella-t-il, en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Ensuite, l'effrayant légèrement, un homme dans la vingtaine entra dans la pièce pour voir quel était ce bruit. Il portait un chandail verte, un bandeau rouge, des jean et avait les cheveux noirs.

"Je peux t'aider?" Se demanda-t-il, en regardant l'invité surprise.

Jim sourit, malgré le fait qu'il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise en dessous.

"Euh... Je m'appelle Jim Jacobs." Répondit-il, en tendant sa main. "Je suis un ami de Sacha Ketchum."

Le visage, particulièrement masqué par les cheveux noirs émergea instantanément en un sourire,

"Oh, là je sais qui tu es." Dit-il, en tendant sa propre main pour secouer celle de Jim. "Tu l'as battu dans la Conférence Verger?"

Jim approuva.

"Ouais, c'était moi." Répondit-il.

"Je m'appelle Jacky." Dit Jacky, en se présentant. "Je travaille actuellement ici en tant qu'assistant du Professeur Chen."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Jim, en élevant ses sourcils avec intrigue. "Je pari que c'est intéressant."

Jacky ria.

"On pourrait dire ça." Répondit-il. "Eh bien, seulement ce matin, un Ptera et un Blizzaroi se sont embarqués dans un énorme combat pour un fruit."

"Ouais, je connais en quelque sorte ce Blizzaroi." Dit Jim. "Eh bien, je l'ai connu quand c'était un Blizzi. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'interaction avec elle depuis qu'elle a évolué."

"Le Professeur voulait étudier la physiologie d'un Blizzaroi." Répondit Jacky. "C'est un Pokémon dur à étudier, puisqu'ils vivent seulement sur les plus hauts sommets des montagnes. Et, à ce titre, les dresseurs n'ont pas tendance à les attraper. Pas ceux d'ici en tout cas."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, que puis-je faire pour toi, Jim?"

Le dresseur d'Acajou se souvint rapidement pourquoi il était ici.

"À vrai dire, malgré le fait que j'apprécie cette conversation." Répondit-il, sincèrement. "Je me demandais si je pourrais avoir une conversation avec le Professeur Chen?"

Jackie éleva sa main et caressa son menton.

"J'imagine que ça devrait aller." Dit-il. "Je sais que le Professeur n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient, mais il parle actuellement à quelqu'un. Donne-lui quelques minutes, et je suis certain qu'il va consacrer une partie de son temps pour te parler."

"Excellent." Répondit Jim, en réussissant à faire un sourire.

Jacky retourna le sourire.

"En fait, j'étais sur le point d'aller nourrir quelques Pokémons sous la garde du Professeur Chen." Répondit-il. "Je me demandais si tu aimerais venir prêter main forte? Voir quelques Pokémons que tu pourrais ne jamais avoir connu auparavant?"

Jim expira fortement.

"J'ai vu bien des Pokémons." Avoua-t-il. "Je doute qu'il y ai bien des surprises."

Il ria ensuite.

"C'est bon, je vais le faire."

* * *

"Alors, voilà comment j'ai conquis la Ligue Extrême." Dit fièrement Sacha.

"Nous sommes très fiers de toi." Rayonna Délia, en regardant son fils.

"Oui." Continua Silver. "Maintenant, tu as montré la vrai maturité en tant que dresseur."

"Merci, Maman. Papa." Répondit Sacha.

"Et je l'ai aidé." Dit fièrement Nightmare, en apparaissant de l'ombre de la télé.

Délia fit un regard différé à la vue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nightmare apparaisse soudainement de nul part.

"Faire... Qui...?"

Silver ria, à la vue de Nightmare.

"Alors, tu es venu prendre ta revanche." Remarqua-t-il, les mots résonnant à travers la pièce.

"Quoi?" Demanda Nightmare. "Est-ce que vous faites possiblement référence à cette compétition d'alcool légèrement fixée à laquelle nous avons participé dernièrement?"

"D'habitude, tu ne sembles pas si raffiné." Commenta Flora, en regardant Nightmare.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Pas plus que toi." Renvoya le Pokémon Ombre.

Flora lui fit un regard exaspéré, avant de se retourner.

"Entre parenthèses." Remarqua Silver, en tendant sa main. "Félicitations tous les deux sur votre récente annonce. C'est tout un exploit. Jusqu'à récemment, je n'étais pas un père. Maintenant, je vais être un grand-père sous peu."

Sacha sourit, faiblement.

"Merci, Papa." Répondit-il, en retournant le geste.

Silver se tourna ensuite vers Flora, en tendant ses bras.

"Et je suis content que tu apportes autant de bonheur à mon fils." Dit-il, alors que Flora lui fit un câlin à contrecœur.

"Ça fait plaisir, Silver." Répondit-elle.

"Bienvenue, dans la famille, Flora." Sourit Délia.

Elle rougit légèrement aux mots, avant de se retourner pour retourner le sourire.

"Merci." Répondit-elle.

* * *

"Alors, est-ce...?" Demanda Forge, en levant les yeux vers l'énorme bâtiment devant eux.

"D'aussi loin que je sache, c'est la base d'opérations principale des G-mens à Kanto et Johto." Répondit Looker, en croisant ses bras. "À moins que ça ai changé, il n'y aucune raison que ça ne devrait pas toujours l'être."

Il réussit à faire un petit rire.

"Je vais vous dire, Forge." Répondit-il. "Vous m'avez accordé une grande faveur. Donnez-moi votre numéro ou quelque chose, une façon d'entrer en contact avec vous. Nous allons garder un œil sur vous, et peut-être qu'un jour vous pourriez être invité à nous rejoindre. Vous avez clairement quelque chose en vous."

Forge était submergé par la générosité de l'offre. Ce n'était pas simplement n'importe qui qui était invité dans l'organisation.

"Je suis touché." Murmura-t-il.

Looker tendit la main et le tapota sur le bras.

"Au revoir." Remarqua l'ancien agent de la Police International, en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

* * *

Il était sorti dans le hall d'accueil, voyant un visage très familier debout à parler à un agent de sécurité.

Normalement, il était un homme sérieux. Mais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y résister.

En continuant de marcher, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle se tenait, rendant ses pas aussi silencieux que possible.

Ensuite, alors qu'il se tenait derrière elle, Looker tendit la main et la tapa sur l'épaule.

Ellis Crumley se retourna pour voir ce qu'était le dérangement.

"Bonjour." Dit Looker, avec un sourire.

Pendant un moment, il ne s'exprima pas. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Ensuite, alors que les brins de reconnaissance passèrent sur son visage, elle laissa échapper un petit cri.

"OH MON ARCEUS!"

* * *

"Ouais, je vais juste aller dire bonjour à mes Pokémons au laboratoire du Professeur Chen." Dit Sacha, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Au revoir, chéri!" Interpella Délia. "Reviens vite. Nous avons des pâtes!"

En souriant légèrement alors qu'il entendit la réaction de Flora à la pensée... Elle adorait les pâtes... Le dresseur du Bourg Palette ferma la porte et commença la marcher relativement courte à travers la ville.

* * *

"Alors, je crois qu'il devrait juste sur le point d'être prêt." Dit Jacky, en ouvrant la porte du bureau du Professeur Chen.

Jim regarda à l'intérieur, en entrant à moitié à l'intérieur.

Et réagit par la suite, alors qu'il réalisa que le Professeur Pokémon était toujours occupé avec son visiteur précédent.

"Oups!" S'écria-t-il, en reculant. "Je suis vraiment navré."

Le Professeur Chen leva les yeux, comme le fit son compagnon.

"Ça va." Répondit le Professeur Chen, en secouant sa tête. "Nous sommes justement sur le point de conclure."

L'autre homme dans la pièce ria.

"Les enfants d'aujourd'hui, hein?" Répondit-il.

Jim l'assimila rapidement. L'homme était probablement de son début à son milieu de la trentaine, avec une peau légèrement bronzée. Les cheveux au sommet de sa tête était noir de jais, et se tirèrent dans une queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun foncé, et même s'ils étaient amicaux, il pouvait les voir le passer de haut en bas.

L'homme portait aussi une chemise verte, avec des jeans noirs, une tenue pas trop différente de ce qui était porté par Jacky pour l'instant.

"Désolé pour l'interruption." Répéta-t-il.

"Tu es Jim Jacobs, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda le Professeur Chen. "J'ai vu quelques-uns de tes matchs à la télé. Et sur l'internet."

"Merci." Répondit Jim, un peu surpris.

"Jim, voici Syed Sons." Continua le Professeur Chen, en faisant signe vers l'homme à sa droite. "Il est un... ramasseur d'informations pour moi. Depuis que je lui ai donné un Pokémon débutant, il y a toutes ces années, il m'a fait beaucoup de faveurs. Et mon Pokédex ne serait pas ce qu'il est sans lui."

"Vous êtes trop aimable." Répondit Syed, en souriant. "En tout cas, content de vous avoir revu, Professeur. M. Jacobs."

En prenant un sac à dos noir, il se retourna et quitta la pièce.

En souriant, le Professeur Chen se tourna vers un distributeur d'eau et en prit une tasse.

"Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi?" Demanda-t-il. "Assis-toi, s'il te plaît."

Jim s'assit sur la chaise devant le Professeur Pokémon.

"Eh bien, je sais que vous n'êtes pas mon Professeur Régional." Dit Jim. "Mais, je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler à propos de quelque chose."

Le Professeur Chen ria.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas au milieu de quoi que ce soit d'urgent." Répondit-il. "Alors, je suis certain que nous pouvons avoir une agréable petite conversation. Je t'en prie, je suis surpris que tu sois venu vers moi, mais je suis heureux d'écouter."

Jim approuva.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Alors, voici ce qui s'est passé."

* * *

En fredonnant légèrement, Sacha entra dans le laboratoire et marcha presque immédiatement sur quelqu'un qui sortait.

"Désolé." Dit-il, en s'écartant pour laisser l'homme aux cheveux noirs sortir du laboratoire.

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit l'homme, en passant devant. "Merci."

En regardant à l'intérieur, Sacha pouvait voir Jacky secouer sa tête.

Avec l'homme qui disparut dans la rue, Sacha entra et cria une salutation à Jacky.

L'ancien Observateur Pokémon se retourna avec un sourire.

"Sacha!" S'écria-t-il, en tendant une main.

Sacha la secoua, en tendant les bras pour faire un câlin à Jacky.

"Content de te revoir, vieux." Dit-il. "Vraiment."

"Même chose." Répondit Jacky. "Félicitations. À propos de toi et Flora et d'avoir complété la Ligue Extrême de Verger."

Sacha fit un regard différé.

"Est-ce que tout le monde sait que Flora est..." Demanda-t-il. "Enceinte?"

Jacky secoua sa tête.

"Juste tes parents, ses parents j'imagine, le Professeur Chen, moi, Régis, Ondine."

Il semblait un peu honteux.

"Peut-être les sœurs d'Ondine. Peut-être chaque gars qu'elles ont..."

"Bon, c'est assez." Dit Sacha, en secouant sa tête.

Jacky ria.

"Je fais juste plaisanter." Répondit-il. "Régis ne le sait pas. Et par extension, tous les autres."

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Tu m'as eu pendant un instant." Dit-il, en frappant légèrement Jacky sur le bras. "Et c'était..."

"GROTADMORV!"

L'étonnant complètement, le Grotadmorv de Sacha émergea de nul part et l'écrasa sur le sol comme salutation, le couvrant de boue.

"Doucement, Grotadmorv." Grogna Sacha, en secouant sa tête.

Jacky ria.

"Dis Sacha." Interpella-t-il. "Je vais te dire. Tu voudrais peut-être te laver de ça. Il y a une fontaine dehors qui a été installée dernièrement. Avant que tu ailles voir le Professeur Chen, que dirais-tu d'aller y jeter un œil."

C'était une demande surprenant, mais une avec laquelle Sacha était ravi de rendre service. La boue empoisonnée de la partie inférieure du corps de Grotadmorv commençait à irriter la peau sur ses bras.

* * *

"D'accord, wow." Murmura Sacha.

Basée dans la cour à l'extérieur du bâtiment du Professeur Chen, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où le terrain improvisé était situé, se trouvait une grande fontaine blanche.

La statue au milieu de la fontaine était ce qui le rendait surpris.

"Où a-t-il eu ça?" Demanda Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda la sculpture brune. Trois Pokémons, tous en liaison. Arceus, Ho-oh et Mew. Tous à se regarder les uns les autres avec une expression de neutralité. Et les connectant, se trouvait un long morceau de bois brun, les reliant entre eux, passant à travers la queue de Mew, la roue sur le corps d'Arceus et le bec de Ho-Oh.

"Ça a été un don." Répondit Jacky. "Au fond, le Professeur se l'est fait offert."

Étonné, Sacha tendit la main et commença à enlever la boue de sa peau avec de l'eau, les sensations rafraîchissantes bonnes à sa peau.

"Cadeau étrange." Commenta Sacha. "Mais, pourquoi le Professeur l'a-t-il eu?"

Jacky haussa les épaules.

"Quelque chose à propos d'à quel point cet endroit est un flambeau brillant sur la recherche Pokémon." Répondit-il. "Et ce sont les statues qui montrent les icônes religieuses principales du monde Pokémon. Arceus, Ho-oh et Mew. Ils pensaient qu'ils appartenaient ensemble."

"Je vois." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il finit de faire ce qu'il faisait.

"Ton ami est avec le Professeur Chen en ce moment." Continua Jacky. "Montons aller le voir alors."

* * *

"Alors, au fond, j'ai ce défi d'Élite Quatre qui approche." Dit Jim. "Et mon problème, c'est que j'ignore si je suis prêt. Je ne sais pas si je suis assez bon pour défier l'Élite Quatre de Verger, parce que je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin que les demi-finales de la conférence. Si j'étais assez bon pour battre l'Élite Quatre, alors j'aurai fait mieux que les demi-finales."

"Hmmm." Murmura le Professeur Chen. "C'est un dur dilemme."

Alors qu'il parla, la porte s'ouvrit et Sacha entra.

"Salut, les amis." Dit-il.

"Salut." Répondit Jim.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim soupira.

"Je fais juste discuter avec le Professeur Chen à propos de mon défi d'Élite Quatre." Répondit-il.

"Ton ami n'est pas certain qu'il soit assez bon pour les dépasser." Fournit le Professeur Chen.

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Si c'était moi." Commenta-t-il. "Je n'aurai pas si peur. J'irais tout simplement les affronter. Mince, je t'affronterais pour avoir une chance de les affronter."

Les yeux du professeur Chen s'illuminèrent soudainement, alors qu'il laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée." Dit-il.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Demanda Jim, surpris.

Le Professeur Pokémon sourit.

"Pense à ça." Répondit-il. "Tu as un défi d'Élite Quatre qui approche. Tu ne sais pas si tu es assez bon. Sacha voudrait les défier, ayant la confiance en soi pour croire qu'il peut gagner."

"Où allez-vous avec cette situation hypothétique?" Demanda Jacky.

Le Professeur Chen sourit.

"Bon." Dit-il. "Voilà ma proposition. Vous allez vous affronter tous les deux. Jim, si tu gagnes, tu sauras que tu as encore battu Sacha, le champion nouvellement couronné de la Ligue Extrême de Verger. Cela devrait agir comme une incitation pour te dire que tu es assez bon. Sacha, si tu gagnes, Jim te cédera alors ses droits à l'Élite Quatre de Verger, et tu iras les affronter. Jim continuera à travailler plus dur et pourrait gagner à nouveau, se rapprochant encore plus de ses Pokémons à travers l'essai."

Il se rassit sur sa chaise, en souriant.

"C'est le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner." Répondit le Pokémon Professeur.

"Vous pouvez faire ça?" Demanda Jim. "Si Sacha, gagne, les droits seraient-ils en mesure d'être passés?"

Le Professeur Chen approuva.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il. "Vous allez devoir remplir certains formulaires tous les deux, le match devra être observé par un représentant officiel de la ligue Pokémon. Mais, ça pourrait arriver. Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle ça ne devrait pas marcher."

Sacha laissa échapper un rire, avant de s'avancer vers l'endroit où se tenait son ami.

"Très bien, Jim." Répondit-il, en le regardant avec intention dans ses yeux. "Je te défie!"

* * *

**Un autre match approche pour Sacha et Jim, et avec un enjeu important cette fois.**

**Ainsi la personne que Jim a demandé de ressusciter était Looker.**

**Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à traduire de chapitre aussi long.**


	88. Aller De l'Avant

Chapitre 88. Aller De l'Avant.

* * *

_Résumé. Looker est sorti de la tombe, avant d'être retrouvé par une version plus jeune du futur agent G-men, Sawyer Forge. Il l'a aidé à se renouer avec la vie, lui montrant le bâtiment G-men à l'extérieur Oliville, où il a étonné Ellis. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et compagnie ont retrouvé Régis, qui entraînait son Ptera. Ils sont retournés au Bourg Palette, où Jim s'est dirigé vers le laboratoire du Professeur Chen, et Sacha est rentré chez lui pour voir ses parents. Jim a parlé au Professeur Chen à propos de ses doutes d'affronter l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Le Professeur Chen est ensuite venu avec une sage suggestion, qui implique que Sacha et Jim s'affrontent..._

* * *

"Alors, vous allez combattre demain matin à dix heures." Dit le Professeur Chen, en regardant Sacha et Jim. "Dans le jardin dehors. Le match sera à six contre six."

Les deux dresseurs approuvèrent, alors qu'il déposa le téléphone.

"Je vous suggère de prendre beaucoup de repos, trier les Pokémons que vous allez utiliser et être là avec du temps libre." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. "Mais vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous dise ça."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Dix heures ne viendra pas assez rapidement pour moi." Murmura-t-il.

"Ouais, eh bien." Souligna Jim. "J'ai ton numéro. Et ne crois pas que tu vas gagner."

"Maintenant, si tu affichais ce genre d'état d'esprit." Remarqua le Professeur Chen.

Sacha laissa échapper un rire.

"Ouais." Commenta-t-il. "Mais, bon, nous voilà."

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Eh bien, j'imagine que je te verrai demain." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant d'abord Sacha, ensuite le Professeur Chen. "Je peux utiliser votre téléphone?"

Le Professeur Chen approuva, les mains dans ses poches.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il. "J'en déduis que tu voudrais également utiliser la machine à transport de Pokéballs?"

Jim sourit.

"Ouais, c'est exact." Répondit-il.

Sacha se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je vais rentrer aller manger quelque chose." Interpella-t-il. "Je peux revenir plus tard et prendre les Pokémons que je veux utiliser?"

"Je te verrai plus tard, Sacha." Remarqua le Professeur Chen, alors que la porte se referma derrière le dresseur du Bourg Palette.

* * *

"Alors, tu vas combattre demain?" Demanda John Jacobs, en regardant son fils.

Jim approuva.

"Ça servira de test parfait pour savoir si je suis prêt ou non." Répondit-il. "J'appelais simplement pour vous faire savoir que je faisais ça. Si je gagne, je saurai que je suis assez bon pour défier l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Si je perds, ça me donnera la force nécessaire pour m'entraîner davantage."

"Nous avons confiance en toi." Remarqua sa mère, en arrivant à l'écran.

"Merci, maman." Dit Jim. Il pouvait voir son Meganium poser ses pattes sur la table près du téléphone.

"Tu veux qu'on t'envoie ton Meganium?" Demanda Stéphanie.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Non, j'ai parfaitement une idée de quels seront les six que je vais utiliser." Répondit-il. "Je veux avoir cependant un Pokémon du Professeur Orme, mais à part ça, j'ai parfaitement fait le tri."

* * *

"Alors, tu vas affronter Jim?" Demanda Flora, surprise.

"Encore?" Se demanda Nightmare. "Tu crois qu'il va encore gagner? Hein? J'ai l'intention de mettre mon argent là-dessus."

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Peut-être que je pourrais t'utiliser." Dit-il. "Et après?"

Le Pokémon Ombre secoua sa tête.

"NON!" S'écria-t-il. "Ça va saboter mes plans pour faire de l'argent."

"Tu ne veux pas saisir la chance de prendre ta revanche contre Shaymin?" Demanda Sacha. "Parce qu'il y a une chance qu'il puisse utiliser Shaymin."

Silver regarda son fils de la table de dîner.

"Hé, j'ai un certain conseil paternel pour toi." Commenta-t-il. "Ses Pokémons ont... Quelques uns l'ont plus ou moins... un sens de faiblesse tout à fait commun. Shaymin, Libegon, Heledelle. Peut-être Meganium. Pense-y."

Ça rayonna soudainement sur Sacha ce que son père voulait dire.

"Eh bien, c'est une route que je voudrais peut-être exploiter." Murmura-t-il.

"Sérieusement, chéri." Dit Délia. "Nous t'encourageons tous."

"Sauf moi, qui a envie de faire de l'argent avec ça." Remarqua pensivement Nightmare. "Je me demande si je peux te soutenir dans les deux cas."

"Arrête, d'accord." Dit Silver au Pokémon Ombre.

Sacha ria.

"Hé, Nightmare." Dit-il. "Comment pourrais-je possiblement ne pas t'utiliser. Hé, demain va être une belle journée. Je peux le sentir."

* * *

"C'était une bonne idée, Professeur Chen." Dit Sacha, tandis que le Professeur Pokémon entra dans le laboratoire pour le trouver à feuilleter les Pokéballs.

"Hé, c'est la meilleure façon possible pour Jim de décider s'il est prêt ou non." Répondit le Professeur Chen, en s'écartant pour laisser deux autres personnes entrer dans la pièce.

Sacha fit un regard différé, alors qu'il les reconnu tous les deux. Les deux hommes n'auraient pas pu être plus différents en taille et en envergure. Le plus petit des hommes faisait un peu plus de cinq pieds de haut, en tenue décontractée et avait une longue barbe blanche, plus de cheveux blancs sous une casquette de baseball bleue.

Tandis que l'autre le dominait, en plus des cheveux blonds hérissés le faisant paraître encore plus grand. Bien qu'il n'était pas trop musclé, il semblait tout de même comme s'il pouvait se débrouiller. La veste en cuir noir et un pantalon gris réussirent également à le faire paraître incroyablement détendu.

"Les représentants de la Ligue Pokémon." Commenta le Professeur Chen. "M. Charles Goodshow, le président de l'organisation. Et je crois que tu pourrais ou pourrais ne pas connaître M. Isaac Stormcrow, chef de l'Élite Quatre de Verger."

Sacha sourit.

"M. Goodshow." Dit-il. "Content de vous revoir."

Il regarda Isaac, un homme qui faisait environs quelques pouces de plus que lui.

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques mois." Remarqua Sacha. "Vous avez affronté quelqu'un que je connais à..."

Il s'arrêta pendant un instant, en essayant de se souvenir du nom de la ville.

"Magnanimon."

Isaac ria, en regardant le Pikachu sur son épaule.

"Ouais, je m'en rappelle." Dit-il. "J'étais à la recherche de l'Ancêtre Electhor."

Le Professeur Chen sembla soudainement intéressé.

"L'ancêtre Electhor?" Demanda le Professeur Pokémon. "Ça pourrait être un passe-temps intéressant."

Isaac haussa les épaules.

"Je ne l'ai pas trouvé." Répondit-il, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Pikachu sur l'épaule de Sacha.

"J'avais l'habitude d'avoir un Pikachu." Remarqua Isaac. "Le tien a l'air très fort. Tu fais du bon boulot à l'élever. J'ignore si je l'avais dit la dernière fois que je t'ai rencontré."

"Vous pourriez l'avoir fait." Répondit Sacha.

"Alors, M. Ketchum." Dit Goodshow, son ton autoritaire rabaissant sa petite taille. "Toi et M. Jacobs allez vous battre pour la chance de défier M. Stormcrow et sa bande d'acolytes?"

"Acolytes?" Demanda Sacha.

Isaac ria.

"Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie de la part de M. Goodshow." Remarqua-t-il. "Eh bien, je suis certain que ça sera un beau match."

Il se retourna à moitié pour quitter la pièce.

"Je vous verrai tous demain."

Sacha finit de faire ce qu'il faisait, sélectionnant ses Pokéballs, et se leva.

"Même chose." Commenta-t-il. "Bon, je vais aller prendre du repos. On se voit demain matin."

"Bonne nuit." Dit le Professeur Chen et Goodshow, alors que Sacha quitta la pièce.

* * *

C'était plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque Nightmare revenait d'une marche par le jardin Ketchum, en fredonnant légèrement. Il portait une bouteille de Persian Noir et se sentait très bien.

"La vie est belle." Chanta-t-il. "La vie est pleine de surprises. La vie est pleine de..."

Il entendit soudainement quelque chose frapper quelque chose d'autre.

"Hmmm." Murmura le Pokémon Ombre. "Je devrais vraiment ignorer ça. Mais, mon intérêt est tellement piqué."

En s'approchant de l'endroit où était le bruit, il était surpris de voir le Noctali de Jim frapper un rocher à Coup D'Boule. À répétition.

"Eh bien, on dirait que ça ressemble carrément à de l'automutilation." Remarqua Nightmare.

Pendant un instant, Noctali s'arrêta pour faire un regard d'agacement au Pokémon de type spectre et poison. Même avec seulement un œil, l'expression était claire. La cicatrice sur l'œil droit fit paraître également ça incroyablement sinistre.

Ensuite, il continua à frapper. De petites craques commencèrent à émerger du rocher.

"Bon, je sais qu'Arceus a arrangé ton crâne craqué." Continua Nightmare. "Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour voir à quel point il est arrangé."

Noctali l'ignora. Un autre Coup D'Boule sur le rocher.

"À moins qu'il y ai une autre raison pour laquelle tu fais ça." Songea Nightmare, en s'asseyant sur l'herbe. "Peut-être que tu n'es pas rempli de haine de soi."

Il soupira.

"Putain, ne me fais pas croire que je suis le responsable." Dit furieusement l'Ectoplasma. "Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense?"

Noctali ne répondit pas. Il craqua encore sa tête sur le rocher. Plus de craques en émergèrent.

"Tu te blâmes pour ce qui est arrivé dans le futur. Tu n'étais pas assez fort pour arrêter le Seviper de ce type effrayant. Tu te blâmes vraiment pour ne pas avoir été en état d'arrêter Marguerite. Maintenant, soit tu te soumets à ça comme pénitence pour ce que tu as fait..."

Nightmare s'arrêta pour prendre une grande gorgée de son Persian Noir.

"Ou, peut-être qu'il y a une autre raison." Murmura-t-il. "Peut-être que tu essaies de te rendre plus fort pour compenser ce qui est arrivé à ton dresseur. Même si tu es un peu irrationnel. Mais, j'imagine que je devrais te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je le devrais, mais le fait que je sois moi veut dire que je ne vais pas le faire."

Il laissa échapper un autre soupir.

"Hé, je vais te dire." Dit Nightmare. "Sortons dégoter quelques bières et en prendre. Juste pour se détendre."

Noctali lui fit un regard vide.

"Très bien, fais comme tu veux." Murmura Nightmare.

* * *

Sacha se réveilla soudainement dans un sursaut, la main froide sur son visage, le surprenant complètement.

"Gah!" S'écria-t-il. "Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

"Chut!" Dit Nightmare. "Tu vas réveiller Flora."

Sacha secoua furieusement sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Nightmare.

"Ouais, je voulais juste te dire que mon idée de soudoyer Noctali n'a pas marché." Dit Nightmare.

Sacha était, naturellement, contrarié.

"Nightmare!" Dit-il, en hurlant presque. "Ne fais pas ça! Je ne veux pas gagner le match parce que tu as tabassé au préalable un de ses Pokémons. Je veux gagner avec fierté."

"Fierté?" Se demanda Nightmare. "Mais c'est quoi au juste?"

Il y avait un léger grognement, alors que Flora se retourna, toujours endormie.

"Je suis surpris que tes parents vous ai permis à tous les deux de..." Commenta Nightmare. "De ce que j'ai vu à la télé, les adultes humains ont l'habitude de..."

Il vit le regard que Sacha lui faisait.

"Mais, là encore." Remarqua le Pokémon Ombre. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Qui s'en soucie?"

Il réussit à faire un sourire honteux.

"Nightmare." Dit Sacha, en secouant sa tête. "Va te coucher. Je t'envoie contre Jim demain. Fais ce truc où tu concentres toute ta rage sur quelque chose et..."

Nightmare ria.

"D'accord, je vais lui botter les fesses." Remarqua-t-il, en se baladant à travers le mur. "Je crois que je vais aller prendre un peu de jus relaxant."

Sacha éleva un sourcil.

"De la bière." Répondit Nightmare, en repassant sa tête à travers le mur. "Ça m'aide à concentrer ma rage d'une façon constructive."

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Et c'est laquelle?" Demanda-t-il.

"La violence." Répondit l'Ectoplasma.

* * *

"Cet endroit semble différent." Remarqua Sacha, alors que lui, Flora et Nightmare entrèrent dans le jardin du laboratoire du Professeur Chen. "Qu'il l'était hier."

Entourant le terrain, plusieurs bancs avaient été amenés dans la zone, et étaient posés autour du rectangle. Même alors qu'ils entrèrent, Régis se dirigeait vers la zone de l'arbitre avec un peu de peinture blanche. Alors qu'il le fit, Isaac était assis sur un des bancs, offrant des conseils sur comment tirer le meilleur parti d'un Elekable.

"Salut, Régis." Interpella Sacha.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns éleva une main comme salutation, avant d'y retourner.

"Alors, qui est l'arbitre?" Se demanda Flora.

"Hé!" Hurla une voix.

Sacha et Flora se firent des regards surpris l'un l'autre. Ils reconnurent la voix. Bien que c'en était une qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu depuis longtemps, c'était tout aussi clair qui était le parleur.

Ils se retournèrent, et virent...

"Pierre!" Dit Sacha, surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Se demanda Flora.

Pierre sourit.

"Eh bien, j'ai complété un cours d'arbitre officiel de la ligue Pokémon, il y a quelques années." Répondit-il. "Et j'étais quasiment le seul qui pouvait se rendre ici d'Argenta à temps. J'ai voyagé durant toute la nuit."

"Désolé de t'avoir dérangé." Dit Sacha.

Pierre secoua sa tête.

"Ah, ça va." Répondit-il. "Lorsque tu termines le cours, tu es officiellement sur leurs listes. Ils peuvent t'appeler n'importe quand pour un match officiel. Je suis content de le faire."

"En plus du joli paiement que je suis sûr que tu obtiens." Remarqua Jim, en apparaissant de nul part.

Pierre sourit à nouveau, alors qu'il baissa la main dans son sac et retira une paire de drapeaux officiels de la Ligue Pokémon.

"Hé, diriger un centre d'éleveur n'est pas facile." Répondit-il. "Parfois, nous avons besoin de gagner un peu d'argent par d'autres entreprises."

"Je peux croire ça." Dit Jim, tandis que la porte du labo s'ouvrit.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit le Professeur Chen, Charles Goodshow et Jacky sortir.

"Bonjour, Professeur!" Interpella Sacha, en envoyant la main.

"Bonjour." Répondit le Professeur Chen à tout le monde.

En regardant sa montre, il réussit à faire un sourire.

"Alors, nous serons bientôt prêts pour le match."

Goodshow s'approcha vers l'endroit où Sacha et Jim se tinrent, en les regardant.

"Très bien, les garçons." Dit-il. "Je vais juste vous donner une info. Le match sera à six contre six, avec aucun de vous qui ne pourra faire de changements. Comme d'habitude, le match prendra fin lorsque l'un de vous sera à court de Pokémons utilisables."

Sacha le regarda.

"Que se passe-t-il si c'est un match nul?" Se demanda-t-il.

Goodshow ria.

"Eh bien, il en tiendra à un jury." Répondit le président. "Un jury de cinq personnes, composé de moi-même, Isaac, le Professeur Chen et Pierre."

"Ça fait quatre." Souligna Jim. "Vous avez dit un jury de..."

"Bonjour."

En se retournant, Jim était étonné de voir le Professeur Orme entrer dans le jardin. Ça commençait à devenir vraiment plein.

"Le Professeur Orme est le cinquième." Continua Goodshow. "Ce n'est que justice que vous ayez chacun votre professeur régional présent."

Jim envoya un sourire vers la direction de son professeur régional, avant de s'avancer.

* * *

"J'en conclus que tu as tes Pokémons." Remarqua le Professeur Orme, les mains dans ses poches.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim. "Merci d'être venu."

Le Professeur du Bourg Geon sourit.

"Je considère ça comme un honneur." Répondit-il, en secouant la main de Jim. "J'ai parlé à tes parents avant de partir, et ils m'ont dit de te souhaiter bonne chance. Même si je suis certain qu'ils te l'ont déjà dit."

"Merci, Professeur." Répondit Jim. "Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas ici."

"Je leur ai offert de les conduire, mais ils ont refusé." Dit le Professeur Orme. "Ils t'envoient leur amour, cependant."

Jim approuva.

"J'apprécie." Répondit-il. "Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que j'y aille."

Le Professeur Orme sourit.

"Bonne chance." Dit-il, en regardant Jim se retourner et se diriger vers le terrain.

* * *

"Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il vit ses parents sortir du laboratoire.

"C'est en train de devenir un vrai spectacle." Commenta Flora, tandis que tout le monde commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs sièges.

"C'est presque l'heure d'y aller." Murmura Sacha, en regardant Pikachu. "Tu es prêt, Pikachu?"

Pikachu approuva.

Flora lui sourit, avant de s'appuyer sur lui et de lui donner un baiser. Ensuite, alors qu'ils se séparèrent, elle y retourna pour une deuxième fois.

"Bonne chance." Dit-elle, entre les baisers.

"Merci." Répondit Sacha, tandis qu'elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le banc sur lequel ses parents, Régis et Jacky étaient assis. L'autre banc contenait les quatre juges, nécessaire qu'en cas de match nul. les deux Professeurs Pokémons, Chen et Orme, Isaac, et Goodshow.

Debout entre les deux bancs des spectateurs, Pierre racla sa gorge et prit les drapeaux.

En reprenant rapidement son calme, Sacha entra dans sa zone de dresseur, en regarda Jim devant lui, un sourire confiant sur ses traits.

"Et c'est parti." Interpella le dresseur du Bourg Palette, ne manquant clairement pas de confiance en soi.

"M. Harisson." Dit Goodshow. "À votre rythme."

* * *

Pierre racla à nouveau sa gorge, et commença à parler.

"Le match opposant Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette et Jim Jacobs d'Acajou est sur le point de commencer, ici dans les jardins du laboratoire du Professeur Chen. C'est un match décisif officiellement sanctionné de la Ligue Pokémon, avec le vainqueur qui gagne le droit incontestable de défier l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Ce match sera un match complet à six contre six avec aucun dresseur autorisé à faire des substitutions. S'ils le font, alors leurs nouveaux Pokémons seront disqualifiés. Lorsque les six Pokémons d'un dresseur auront été mis hors combat, le match prendra fin. Dans le cas d'une égalité, un jury composé de cinq juges décidera qui l'emporte."

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et retira une pièce.

"Qui a le premier choix de Pokémon sera décidé à pile ou face."

Pierre regarda Sacha.

"M. Ketchum, en tant que dresseur à domicile, vous avez le choix entre pile ou face."

Sacha toussa légèrement, tandis que Pierre l'envoya dans les airs avec un petit coup.

"Face." Dit-il, rapidement.

Pierre attrapa la pièce, et la posa à l'envers sur son bras.

En la regardant, il dit à tout le monde ce que c'était.

"Pile." Annonça l'Éleveur Pokémon, en la montrant à tout le monde.

Il regarda Jim.

"Vous voulez choisir en premier ou en deuxième?"

Jim regarda Sacha, un petit sourire sur son visage remplacé par un confiant.

"Après toi." Dit-il, en regardant l'originaire du Bourg Palette.

Sacha soupira, avant de lancer l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs, l'attrapant à nouveau avant qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir.

"Tiens-toi prêt pour mon premier choix." Dit-il, en secouant sa tête. "Essaie de rester de glace."

Interrompant à peine son rythme, il relança la Pokéball dans les airs, cette fois la laissant s'ouvrir...

Et, alors que la lumière blanche émergea, elle en sortit un Pokémon blanc et noir comme une boule, mais avec deux grandes oreilles noires. Une paire de yeux bleus brûlèrent profondément au centre, légèrement par-dessus une petite bouche remplie avec de grandes dents blanches. Dans la glace blanche comme armure, il y avait plusieurs craques noires, et il flottait dans les airs.

"Oniglali!" Dit Sacha. "Je te choisis!"

Pierre regarda Jim.

"Veuillez maintenant choisir votre premier Pokémon." Dit-il.

Jim retira une de ses propres Pokéballs, et la lança, relâchant son premier choix.

"Noctali, en avant!" Interpella l'originaire d'Acajou, envoyant le Pokémon Lune qui apparut sur le terrain.

* * *

"Wow, on dirait que ça a fait mal." Remarqua le Professeur Orme, en voyant la cicatrice sur l'œil droit de Noctali.

"En effet." Comment Isaac. "Pauvre petit."

Flora regarda vers l'autre banc.

"Un éboulement." Interpella-t-elle. "Noctali a été blessé dans un éboulement."

Le Professeur Chen ne dit rien, un regard d'impassibilité sur son visage.

* * *

Pierre éleva ses deux drapeaux.

"Très bien, commencez!" Interpella-t-il.

Sacha fonça rapidement pour le premier mouvement.

"Oniglali, lance l'attaque Coup D'Boule!"

Le Pokémon Face commença instantanément à charger dans les airs vers Noctali, prêt à écraser le coup dans son adversaire.

"Hate!" Ordonna Jim.

Noctali plongea sur le côté, esquivant facilement le coup.

"Noctali, Ball'Ombre!" Continua-t-il.

En ouvrant sa bouche, le Pokémon de type ténèbres créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve sur le bout de sa langue. Il la relâcha ensuite dans les airs vers Oniglali, l'attaque décrochant un coup étincelant dans le dos du Pokémon de type glace.

Oniglali laissa échapper un rugissement de douleur, avant de se retourner pour regarder Noctali, la colère gravée sur son visage.

Sacha changea rapidement de stratégie pour l'instant, sachant que le Pokémon Lune était bien plus rapidement qu'Oniglali à courte portée.

"Laser Glace!" Interpella-t-il, en espérant tenter une tactique différente.

Oniglali ouvrit sa propre bouche et tira un rayon bleu froid de glace, visant Noctali avec une intention enragée.

Jim ne recula pas, sa tête clairement sur le travail à accomplir.

"Noctali, attaque Psyko!"

À ses mots, les yeux normalement rouges du Pokémon de type ténèbres commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, une lumière bleue qui saisit le Laser Glace dans les airs. L'arrêtant dans une animation suspendue.

"Vas-y, Noctali." Interpella Jim. "Renvois-le à Oniglali."

En envoyant sa tête vers le haut, Noctali renvoya le Laser Glace congelé s'écraser dans Oniglali, entraînant un grognement de douleur colérique du Pokémon de type glace.

"Oniglali, détends-toi!" Dit Sacha, en l'avertissant. En regardant la façon dont Oniglali flottait, la façon dont ses yeux diminuaient, il pouvait affirmer que le Pokémon Face commençait à devenir aggravé.

En réfléchissant fortement, il se souvint rapidement de quelque chose qu'il avait vu il y a longtemps. Lorsqu'il avait entraîné Oniglali pour la première fois, le Pokémon avait pris part à un match. Un match avec des circonstances assez semblables.

"Noctali, Queue De Fer!" Hurla Jim, sa voix s'infiltrant dans sa mémoire.

En élevant des yeux, il vit Noctali foncer sur le terrain vers Oniglali, la queue commençant à briller avec une lumière blanche, une lumière blanche rayonnante qui scintilla sur le soleil.

Il entendit ensuite le hurlement de douleur d'Oniglali, alors que le lourd appendice métallique s'écrasa au sommet de son crâne, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol.

"Oniglali!" Cria Sacha, momentanément inquiet. Il pouvait voir Pierre commencer à élever son drapeau, en pensant clairement que le Pokémon Face était au tapis. "Aller! Tu dois te relever!"

Avec un fort grognement, le Pokémon de Sacha recommença lentement à flotter, une expression douloureuse sur son visage. Mais, ses yeux restèrent concentrés et forts, sa volonté étant en mesure de lui permettre de continuer à combattre.

"Génial, Oniglali!" Dit le dresseur du Bourg Palette, ravi. "Maintenant, utilise l'attaque Laser Glace!"

Un autre rayon énergétique brillant bleu froid de glace déchira dans les airs vers Noctali.

"Attaquer Psyko!" Ordonna Jim, sa voix aussi froide que l'était le Laser Glace. Il n'était clairement pas impressionné par la façon à laquelle il croyait que Sacha pensait.

Encore une fois, Noctali saisit l'attaque dans les airs et la renvoya s'écraser vers Oniglali, interprétant facilement les ordres de son dresseur.

Parvenant à réprimer un rire, Sacha envoya plutôt un sourire à Jim.

"Oniglali, lance l'attaque Vent Glace! Repousse-le!"

Le Pokémon Face ouvrit sa bouche, tirant un vent froid dans le Laser glace. Le vent réussit à rompre l'attaque, envoyant une combinaison d'éclats de glace et de vents amèrement froids dans les airs, l'attaque frappant Noctali de plein fouet.

La combinaison des deux attaques entraîna une grimace de douleur du Pokémon de type ténèbres, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun son qui sortait de sa bouche.

L'ignorant, Sacha continua son assaut, déterminé à vaincre Noctali.

"Oniglali, Coup D'Boule!" Cria-t-il.

Une fois de plus, Oniglali vola sur le terrain herbeux improvisé et écrasa sa tête sur le visage de Noctali, envoyant le Pokémon Lune rebondir sur le sol.

En se relevant, Noctali lança un regard noir à Oniglali, agacé à ce qui venait juste de se produire.

"Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Jim.

"Blizzard!" Cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon Lune ouvrit sa bouche et tira une autre boule énergétique noire et mauve dans les airs vers Oniglali. Le Pokémon Face ouvrit sa propre bouche, et commença à expulser une vapeur froide, une forte sensation congelant remplissant la zone. Ensuite, une tempête de neige miniature éclata de sa bouche ouverte, s'écrasant sur la Ball'Ombre furibonde.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, rien ne se passa.

Ensuite, le Blizzard continua à travers et frappa Noctali. Et la Ball'Ombre s'écrasa sur le visage d'Oniglali, l'envoyant s'effondrer sir sol. À exactement le même moment, Noctali tomba.

En sentant simultanément un mélange d'exaltation et de tristesse, Sacha regarda Pierre chuchoter les chiffres, la façon qu'il comptait jusqu'à trois.

Ensuite, il éleva les drapeaux dans les airs.

"Égalité." Dit Pierre. "Noctali et Oniglali ont été mis hors combat."

* * *

"Eh bien, il s'en sort bien jusqu'ici." Commenta Silver. "C'est un bon résultat, parce que ce Noctali semblait un peu plus fort que son Oniglali."

"Mmm-hmmm." Dit Flora.

Jacky déposa son crayon, en terminant un croquis de Noctali.

"Je finirai ça plus tard." Murmura-t-il.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous, Silver." Remarqua Régis. "Ce Noctali pourrait probablement être de taille face au mien."

Silver grogna légèrement.

"Tu es si modeste, Régis." Dit-il, sèchement.

* * *

"Ok, Givrali!" Cria Jim, en lançant une deuxième Pokéball dans les airs. "C'est à ton tour!"

Son orbe s'ouvrit, sortant le Pokémon Poudreuse, qui ronronna à son arrivé.

Ayant rappelé Oniglali, Sacha pendant à quel serait son prochain choix.

Et sourit par la suite. Alors que les souvenirs de son dernier match qu'il avait livré avec le Givrali de Jim se submergèrent dans sa tête, il réalisa que la deuxième fois serait la bonne.

"Pikachu." Dit-il, en regardant le Pokémon Souris sur son épaule. "C'est à ton tour."

En approuvant, son meilleur ami sauta sur le sol et dans le terrain. Des étincelles émergeaient de ses joues rouges brillantes.

"Pikachu contre Givrali." Dit Pierre, en élevant ses drapeaux. "Commencez!"

Cette fois, en se souvenant également du match sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, Jim fonça pour le premier ordre.

"Givrali, attaque Attraction!" Interpella-t-il.

L'évolution de type glace d'Evoli ouvrit sa bouche, soufflant un baiser vers Pikachu. Un baiser qui se transforma rapidement en un petit cœur rose dans les airs.

"Pikachu, évite-la!" Ordonna Sacha, ne voulant pas être touché par l'attaque.

Le Pokémon Souris sauta rapidement en arrière, et roula légèrement sur le côté, esquivant la frappe induisant d'amour de Givrali, en câlinant le sol avec gratitude.

"Maintenant, réplique avec une attaque Tonnerre!" Hurla Sacha, prêt à frapper Givrali pendant que ses défenses étaient faibles.

"Chuuuu!" Cria Pikachu, en envoyant une explosion d'électricité émerger dans les airs.

Givrali laissa également échapper un cri, un cri de douleur tandis que l'attaque s'écrasa dans son corps, des frissons émergeant pendant un instant alors que ses muscles se tordirent rapidement sous la haute tension.

"Accroche-toi!" Hurla Jim, les veines dans son cou ressortant. "Attaque Laser Glace!"

"Pikachu, Vive-Attaque!" Contra Sacha.

Alors que le Pokémon Poudreuse tira un rayon bleu explosif de glace de sa bouche, Pikachu plongea rapidement et esquiva chaque coup, trottinant à la sécurité relative loin d'eux.

"Maintenant, attaque Queue De Fer!" Ordonna le dresseur aux cheveux noirs du Bourg Palette.

Comme la queue de Noctali l'avait fait précédemment, l'appendice en forme d'éclair commença à rayonner avec une lumière blanche.

Pikachu tendit ses pattes et sauta dans les airs, balançant sa queue pour supporter. Prêt à l'abattre sur le sommet de la tête de Givrali.

"Eclats Glace!" Hurla rapidement Jim, en regardant la bouche de son Pokémon de type glace s'ouvrir.

Tandis que Pikachu descendit, Givrali cracha plusieurs petits éclats d'eau congelée, plusieurs petits éclats déchiquetés qui naviguèrent vers la peau de Pikachu, lui causant in inconfort intense.

Sa Queue De Fer disparue et le laissa tomber sur le sol, incapable de se défendre contre toute attaque qui vient vers lui.

"Vibraqua!" Ordonna Jim, en prenant le contrôle de la situation. Il ne comptait pas tourner le dos à une opportunité de frapper.

Une fois de plus, Givrali ouvrit sa bouche, créant une grande orbe d'eau bleue à l'intérieur. En quelques secondes, elle la tira vers Pikachu.

"Pikachu, tu dois bouger!" Dit Sacha, en criant presque.

Finalement, Pikachu réussit à récupérer son maintient, et se précipita loin, quelques secondes d'être trempé par l'attaque de type eau.

"Beau travail, Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha. "À présent, attaque Electacle!"

Se relevant sur ses quatre pattes, Pikachu commença à strier en avant sur le sol, couvrant son corps entier d'électricité. Ça donna une vue impressionnante, alors qu'il cibla Givrali.

"Givrali, attaque Blizzard!" Cria Jim, en sachant que les chances que Givrali survive d'un coup direct d'Electacle étaient faibles.

Semblable à la façon dont Oniglali avait utilisé le mouvement, Givrali ouvrit sa bouche, l'étrange calotte crânienne sur sa tête brillant avec une lumière blanche. Elle relâcha rapidement le souffle froid congelant de glace vers le Pikachu furibond.

Même dans le grand vent hurlant de glace et de neige, l'électricité entourant le corps de Pikachu était toujours visible.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Givrali vint s'écraser hors de la glace, une craque ayant été entendue un peu avant, et atterrie dans un tas indigne sur le sol.

En luttant légèrement après le coup, elle réussit tout de même à se relever et à regarder Pikachu.

Un regard de surprise émergea sur le visage du Pokémon Souris, un peu surpris que Givrali était encore debout...

Et il disparut ensuite, alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Pierre éleva rapidement son drapeau.

"Givrali a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Pikachu est déclaré vainqueur."

Un grand sourire passant sur son visage, Sacha frappa l'air.

"C'est toi le meilleur, Pikachu." Interpella-t-il.

Pikachu se retourna et lui donna un signe de victoire.

* * *

"Pikachu 2, Givrali 0." Murmura Flora. "C'est également arrivé à la Conférence Verger."

"Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord que Givrali n'est pas le Pokémon le plus puissant dans le coin." Remarqua Régis, en s'appuyant sur sa chaise avec un sourire fripon. "Là encore, Pikachu ne l'est pas plus par nature."

"Tu as bientôt fini?" Demanda Flora, en le regardant avec un léger sens d'agacement.

Régis ria, appréciant clairement la sensation de lui taper sur les nerfs.

"Bientôt." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Givrali, retour!" Dit Jim, en ramenant le Pokémon Poudreuse effondré dans sa Pokéball. "Tu t'es bien défendue."

En soupirant légèrement tandis qu'il regarda Sacha, Jim retira une troisième Pokéball.

"C'est le moment d'être sérieux." Dit-il.

"Je t'attends." Répliqua Sacha, en tendant ses bras.

"Restez amicaux, tous les deux." Avertit Pierre.

Jim ria, avant de soulever l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Luxray, à toi de jouer!"

Sacha prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, alors qu'il vit le Pokémon Brillœil apparaître dans un éclat brillant énergétique blanc, à peine à quelques mètres de lui.

Ça n'allait pas être facile. Envoyer un autre type électrique avec Pikachu serait incroyablement difficile.

"Eh bien." Murmura-t-il. "La vie n'est pas facile."

Pierre éleva rapidement les deux drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

* * *

En regardant le match prendre place de la clôture à proximité, avec beaucoup d'autres spectateurs intéressés du Bourg Palette, Syed Sons approuva avec appréciation. Il profitait du match. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se demandait vraiment ce qui allait se passer. Normalement, il pourrait interpeller le vainqueur d'un match à ce point, des positions, l'équilibre, la démarche et divers d'autres trucs psychologiques.

Mais, cette fois, rien ne venait à lui.

"Match intéressant." Murmura-t-il, en regardant l'homme debout à côté de lui.

Un hommes avec de longs cheveux argentés était également appuyé sur la clôture, à regarder le match. Ce qui le frappa, c'était que l'homme était exceptionnellement pour quelqu'un au Bourg Palette. Une suite qui semblait assez chère.

"Oui, en effet." Répondit l'homme.

Quelque chose n'entra pas tout à fait dans la tête de Syed à propos de l'homme.

"Syed." Offrit-il, en lui tendant une main, en espérant quelque chose en échange.

Pendant un instant, il ne répondit pas, un sourire froid sur son visage.

Ensuite, il disparut et il retourna le geste.

"Vincent." Répondit-il.

* * *

**Le match est commencé et Sacha a l'avantage, mais puisque Jim a gagné les deux dernières fois, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va encore gagner?**

**Qu'est-ce que Vincent fait là, et pourquoi Syed est-il avec lui?**


	89. Balayer La Scène

Chapitre 89. Balayer La Scène.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Jim se sont préparés pour leur prochain match, avec Jim qui a reçu une bonne chance de ses parents, et certains Pokémons du Professeur Orme. Nightmare a aussi fait de son mieux, en parlant à Noctali et en essayant de le rendre furtivement infirme. Ça n'a pas marché. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'est retrouvé au laboratoire du Professeur Chen, avec Isaac et Goodshow, prêts à observer le match. Pierre avait également été invité à l'arbitrer, un match où il y a eu beaucoup de spectateurs. Sacha a choisi en premier et a envoyé son Oniglali. Jim a répliqué avec son Noctali. Les deux Pokémons se sont rapidement échangés des attaques, avant de se mettre KO l'un l'autre. Ensuite, Jim est également passé à un Pokémon de type glace, envoyant son Givrali. Sacha a envoyé Pikachu. Finalement, Pikachu a réussi à mettre le Pokémon Poudreuse KO. En montant d'un cran, Jim a envoyé Luxray pour affronter Pikachu. Pendant ce temps, un ami du professeur Chen, Syed, observait le match et parlait à un homme aux cheveux argentés appelé Vincent..._

* * *

"Marche simplement par ici." Murmura Ellis, en secouant sa tête. "Je ne peux pas le croire."

"Eh bien, ma chère." Répondit Looker, en brossant son nouveau costume. "Commence à me croire. Parce que, je suis ici pour rester. C'est ce que je suis."

Il tendit sa main et la tapota sur l'épaule.

"Alors, as-tu beaucoup changé depuis ces derniers mois?" Demanda Looker, en la regardant.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, avant de rouler ses yeux.

"Ouais, j'ai deux membres artificiels, une paire de globes oculaires teintés de zinc et un sens vif de sarcasme."

Looker secoua sa tête.

"Quels membres?" Demanda-t-il, en longeant avec.

Ellis secoua sa tête blonde fraise, un regarda exaspéré sur ses traits.

"Jacques, tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à remarquer le sarcasme." Dit-elle.

"Je sais." Répondit-il, en reposant ses épaules sur le mur. "J'étais charmant. Je pensais que nous avions un moment."

Elle soupira.

"Pas du tout." Dit-elle, en pointant la porte. "Tu dois entrer à l'intérieur. Ils veulent vous voir."

En se retournant légèrement, elle pouvait imaginer le regard sur son visage. Une petite vengeance pour la crise cardiaque qu'il lui avait presque sonné, il y a quelques heures.

Ensuite, elle s'adoucit.

"Mais." Dit Ellis, en retournant sa tête avec un sourire. "Si tu veux repartir pour l'instant, alors viens me retrouver plus tard. Si tu es toujours là après six heures, c'est là que je pars."

En lui faisant un clin d'œil, elle continua à flâner.

"Hé, Ellis."

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, en voyant la carte qu'elle tenait.

"J'ai eu un peu de l'aide d'un agent du SPO." Continua Looker. "Ses détails. Je me demandais si je pourrais jeter un œil à son dossier de service."

Elle fit un tut tut tut.

"Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de voir ça." Remarqua la publiciste, en prenant la carte. "Mais, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Même si je n'ai apparemment rien de mieux à faire."

"Merci." Murmura Looker, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

Il était entré dans le bureau, incertain à quoi s'attendre. Il était sûr que Norman serait en mesure de lui offrir une salutation.

L'ancien agent de Police Internationale ne s'attendait pas à ce que Léo et Armand soient là aussi.

Il vit Norman assis contre son bureau, les bras croisés.

"Monsieur Looker." Dit Norman, aucune trace d'enthousiasme dans sa voix. "Vous vous montrez dans notre bâtiment, lorsque vous assumez être mort. Expliquez-nous comment est-ce possible."

Looker sentit soudainement une aiguille apparaître de nul part et s'enfoncer dans la peau de son bras. Il réagit presque, mais la façon dont Armand secoua subtilement sa tête lui dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

"Nous avons seulement besoin d'être certains." Dit le gardien de l'Aura vêtu en bleu, tandis que Léo finit de prendre l'échantillon de sang. "Si vous êtes vraiment vous, et je crois que vous l'êtes parce que vous avez la même marque d'Aura que vous aviez avant, alors vous n'avez aucune raison d'être inquiet."

Il sourit.

"Si vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être, et que j'ai tort, alors vous aurez le droit à un plongeon vers la fenêtre la plus proche."

Looker était complètement nerveux.

Le sourire sur le visage évolua en un rire. Un son ironique un peu sec.

"Hé, on blague." Dit-il. "Ou, peut-être pas."

Son expression d'hilarité disparue.

"L'un ou l'autre, nous le saurons bientôt."

Léo déposa la seringue à côté d'une machine, et baissa la main vers une mallette.

En quelques secondes, il avait retiré un autre échantillon de sang.

"C'est le sang de M. Jacques Makelele Looker." Dit-il. "Nous gardons quelques échantillons de sang des anciens employés. Généralement au cas où nous avons une situation de ce genre. D'autres fois, nous les donnons simplement à une banque de sang après une certaine période de temps."

"Est-ce légal?" Demanda Looker, alors que Léo déposa les deux échantillons de sang dans l'étrange machine, et l'alluma.

Pendant vingt secondes, personne ne dit quoi que ce soit tandis que la machine ronronna.

"Alors, ça dira si c'est moi?" Demanda Looker, en élevant un sourcil.

"Ça va nous le confirmer, à quatre-vingt-dix neuf pour cent de chance d'exactitude, si vous êtes ou pas Jacques Makelele Looker." Expliqua Léo, alors que la machine commença à faire rapidement des bips.

L'ancien agent de Police International commença à sembler inquiet.

"Est-ce bon?" Demanda-t-il.

Léo éleva son sourcil, et fit un hochement de tête subtil à Norman.

À son soupir, le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville se leva et s'approcha vers Looker.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau, Norman laissa échapper un sourire et saisit la main de Looker.

"Bon retour, cher ami." Dit-il, joyeusement. "C'est bon de te revoir."

"Alors, que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Armand, en regardant Looker, son expression pas vraiment changée. "Nous t'avons pas enterré adéquatement, tu n'étais pas complètement mort..."

Son expression trembla pendant un instant.

"Ou, es-tu un zombie?" Demanda sarcastiquement le Gardien de l'Aura.

"Ouais, je suis ici pour manger vos cerveaux." Répondit Looker, tout aussi sarcastiquement. "Alors, penchez-vous et présentez vos têtes."

Norman toussa.

"Très bien, vous deux." Ordonna-t-il. "Arrêtez."

Il regarda Looker.

"Alors, tu sais ce qui s'est passé?"

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna Pierre, ses drapeaux élevés dans les airs.

Alors que l'air était réduit au silence, Pikachu et Luxray se fixèrent l'un l'autre, voulant tous les deux que l'autre attaque en premier.

Les dresseurs le firent aussi, aucun d'eux près à cligner de l'œil au préalable.

Ensuite, Jim fonça finalement.

"Luxray, utilise l'attaque Grimace!"

* * *

"Ha." Remarqua Régis. "Choix intéressant."

Tout le monde le regardèrent, surpris par ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Lorsque je travaillais à Sinnoh, j'ai étudié la physiologie de Luxray." Continua Régis. "Et c'est sans doute l'un des Pokémons de type électrique les plus lents. Grimace abaisserait Pikachu à son niveau."

* * *

Sacha roula ses yeux. Il n'était pas content de ce qui venait juste de prendre place, mais il devait toujours continuer. Alors, ce n'était pas important dans le grand schéma des choses.

"Pikachu, utilise Vive-Attaque!" Ordonna-t-il.

Pikachu se déplaça rapidement sur l'herbe vers Luxray, prêt à écraser son corps dans le Pokémon Brillœil.

"Luxray, Etincelle!" Dit Jim, prêt à contrer le coup.

Des petits éclats d'électricité commencèrent à craquer autour du corps de Luxray, alors qu'il balança son crâne et repoussa Pikachu loin de lui, envoyant le petit Pokémon jaune tomber sur le sol.

"Pikachu, tu vas bien?!" Hurla Sacha, en regardant son Pokémon.

Le Pokémon Souris se releva rapidement et approuva.

"Alors, lance l'attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna le dresseur du Bourg Palette.

Avec un cri d'effort, Pikachu relâcha l'explosion d'électricité vers son adversaire.

"Réplique avec Chargeur." Dit Jim, les bras croisés.

Luxray prit une profonde inspiration, en grimaçant légèrement alors que l'électricité passa autour de sa fourrure. Bien qu'il avait une résistance naturelle à l'attaque, l'attirer l'irritait tout de même.

"Et maintenant, attaque Coup d'jus!" Hurla l'originaire d'Acajou.

Avec un puissant rugissement, le Pokémon Brillœil expédia sa propre attaque et l'électricité emmagasinée de l'attaque de Pikachu.

Sacha grogna intérieurement, tandis que Pikachu était projeté loin sur l'herbe par la force du coup, plusieurs brûlures d'électricité commençant à se montrer sur sa fourrure, noircissant la peu normalement jaune brillante.

"Aller, Pikachu!" Exhorta-t-il. "Tiens bon."

En supprimant un grognement de douleur, Pikachu se releva lentement et se secoua.

"Pikachu." Interpella Sacha. "Tu veux continuer?"

En approuvant vivement à la pensée, malgré ses diverses profondeurs d'inconfort, Pikachu se retourna vers Luxray.

"Tu es génial, Pikachu." Murmura Sacha. "Vas-y avec Queue De Fer!"

La queue brillante avec une énergie blanche rayonnante, le Pokémon Souris bondit dans les airs et fonça vers Luxray.

"Réplique avec ta propre Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Jim.

Comme Pikachu le faisait, la queue de Luxray commença à briller avec une énergie blanche luisante.

Il bondit aussi dans les airs, et les deux appendices métalliques se rencontrèrent au milieu du terrain avec un fracas assourdissant, un son raclant qui fit tressaillir tout le monde. Seuls Silver et Isaac réussirent à l'écouter sans grimacer.

Tandis que les deux Pokémons retournèrent sur le sol, Jim réagit le plus rapidement.

"Luxray, Machouille!" Hurla-t-il.

La bouche du Pokémon Brillœil s'ouvrit, les dents s'étendant et vibrant énergétiquement.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha, inquiet. "Bouge!"

Son Pokémon essaya de s'éloigner, mais la Grimace au début le rendit incapable de se déplacer aussi facilement...

Et Luxray mordit la fourrure du Pokémon Souris, entraînant une incroyable quantité de dégâts.

Pikachu laissa échapper un cri de douleur étranglé, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

Pierre éleva rapidement son drapeau, voyant instantanément le résultat.

"Pikachu a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Luxray est déclaré vainqueur."

Agacé, Sacha entra rapidement dans le terrain et prit le Pikachu effondré dans ses bras.

"Désolé, Pikachu." Murmura-t-il, en se dirigeant vers le coin du terrain pour donner le Pokémon Souris à Flora. Elle le prit instantanément, lui offrant un sourire.

"Bonne chance." Dit-elle.

Sacha sourit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Répondit-il. "Je sais comment battre Luxray."

"Tu as un Pokémon sol avec toi, petit Sacha?" Demanda Régis, en s'approchant.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Non." Avoua-t-il. "Mais, quelque chose qui devrait tout aussi bien marcher."

* * *

"Eh bien, c'est une histoire intéressante." Remarqua Norman, tandis que Looker finit de lui dire ce qui s'était passé au cours des dernières vingt quatre heures.

Il regarda Armand.

"Tu es la chose la plus proche que nous avons comme expert sur ce genre de choses..."

Armand ouvrit sa bouche pour débattre le cas, mais décida de ne pas le faire.

"Quel est ton opinion?"

Le Gardien de l'Aura réfléchit à la pensé. Bien qu'il n'était pas un expert, il avait quelques notions de bases sur le sujet.

"Les pensées qui viennent dans ma tête." Dit-il, un peu maladroitement. "Il n'y a qu'une seule chose possible."

"Et de quoi s'agirait-il?" Demanda Léo.

"La résurrection divine." Répondit Armand. "Nous avons vu un principal exemple de ça, il y a quelques mois, lorsque Arceus a ramené l'Agent Doug Wilson de la mort."

Il soupira.

"C'est mauvais signe."

"Eh bien, on dirait que je suis vivant." Répondit Looker. "Alors, excusez-moi de ne pas être sceptique alors qu'ils viennent."

"Je devrais t'informer." Continua Armand. "Malgré le cas de revenir à la vie, ils perdent habituellement quelque chose. Quelque chose est pris en échange. Lorsque Doug a été ramené à la vie, son ami, Mewtwo a été pris par Arceus."

Il regarda l'ancien agent de Police International aux cheveux noirs.

"Tu voudrais peut-être garder un œil sur tout ce que tu chéris."

Looker ria.

"Je le fais toujours." Répondit-il. "Les amis sont près. Les ennemis le sont encore plus. Ma politique."

Alors qu'ils parlèrent tous les deux, Norman baissa la main dans son bureau et sortit un dossier.

Alors qu'il le tendit, Looker l'observa pendant un instant, considérant quels étaient les contenus. Ensuite, en un mouvement rapidement, il tendit la main et le prit avec elle seule.

En l'ouvrant, il pouvait voir un tas de papiers.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Se demanda-t-il.

"Chaque détail qui s'est produit durant le cas Coppinger depuis que tu es mort." Répondit Norman. "On pourrait utiliser un regard neuf."

"Mais, je suis actuellement sans emploi." Dit astucieusement Looker.

En secouant sa tête, Norman baissa la main encore plus bas dans son bureau et jeta un portefeuille en cuir noir.

Looker l'ouvrit et vit une carte d'identité G-men avec son nom et sa photo dessus.

"Il faut que tu signes ça." Remarqua Norman. "Mais, après ça, tu pourras te considérer sous emploi."

Looker sourit.

"Je m'y mets tout de suite." Répondit-il, en fermant le badge et en le mettant dans sa poche.

* * *

"Très bien, M. Ketchum, veuillez choisir votre prochain Pokémon." Dit Pierre en regardant son cher ami.

Sacha retira rapidement une troisième Pokéball et la lança dans les airs.

"Blizzaroi!" Hurla-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

L'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrit, sortant le Pokémon Arbregelé.

"ROOOOIIII!" Rugit-elle, en effrayant tout le monde inclus.

* * *

"J'ignorais que Sacha avait un Blizzaroi." Remarqua Délia, surprise.

"Moi aussi." Avoua Silver.

"Je l'ai vu avant." Dit Régis. "Elle a été au laboratoire depuis une semaine ou deux où mon grand-père l'étudiait."

"Il a découvert quelque chose d'intéressant?" Demanda Flora.

"Ouais, elle ne joue pas très bien avec Ptera." Répondit sèchement Régis.

"Laisse tomber, hein?" Dit Flora, en secouant sa tête.

* * *

"Blizzaroi contre Luxray." Dit Pierre, en observant. "Commencez!"

Il balança ses drapeaux vers le bas, donnant le signal que le match commence.

"Blizzaroi!" Ordonna Sacha. "Attaque Eclats Glace!"

Sa bouche s'ouvrant instantanément, le Pokémon de type glace et plante relâcha plusieurs petits morceaux de glace cassés dans les airs vers Luxray.

Son adversaire, le Pokémon Brillœil hurla à la sensation amèrement froide, les éclats passant sur sa fourrure.

"Luxray, attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna Jim, les plus petites bases de son plan se formant dans sa tête.

Le Pokémon de type électrique foudroya l'adversaire bien plus grand avec sa propre attaque électrique. Blizzaroi grogna furieusement, mais ses pieds étaient ancrés sur le sol, envoyant l'explosion d'électricité directement sur le sol. Elle était relativement indemne par l'attaque, mais l'indignité du choc la rendit furieuse.

"Tranch'Herbe!" Ordonna Sacha.

En balançant ses deux puissants bras, le Pokémon Arbregelé envoya un barrage de feuilles, toutes plus tranchantes qu'un couteau de chasse moyen, les balançant et raclant sur Luxray.

"Luxray!" Interpella Jim. "C'est le moment de sortir l'arme secrète."

Il savait que c'était leur seule chance d'infliger de sérieux dégâts au Pokémon de type plante et glace. De l'entraînement avec Sacha à certains moments, il savait à quel point Blizzi était déterminée. La version plus jeune de Blizzaroi avait, malgré un début lent pour gagner de la confiance, acquise beaucoup de puissance et de détermination en vertu de son dresseur. Un attribut qui aurait probablement augmenté après son évolution. Très peu de Pokémons s'affaiblissaient après une évolution. En fait, ça avait été rarement entendu.

"Utilise l'attaque Crocs Feu!"

* * *

La mâchoire de Sacha s'ouvrit. Il ignorait que le Luxray de son ami connaissait le mouvement de type feu. Une façon qui comptait blesser énormément Blizzaroi.

Alors qu'il observa, le Pokémon Brillœil bondit dans les airs, des flammes émergeant de sa bouche, et commença à mordre la peau blanche de son propre Pokémon.

Avec chaque morsure brûlante, Blizzaroi laissa échapper un rugissement de douleur, en essayant de repousser Luxray. Mais, il continua, en frappant et en mordant avec un effet brutal.

En pensant désespérément à une façon d'éloigner Luxray de Blizzaroi, le dresseur du Bourg Palette interpella la première attaque qui lui vont à l'esprit.

"Vibraqua!" Hurla-t-il, presque désespérément.

La fronde comme fourrure ouvrant sa bouche, le Pokémon Arbregelé relâcha une sphère d'eau bleue rayonnante sur son adversaire, le Crocs Feu grésillant instantanément en rien du tout.

Son avantage évaporé, Luxray sauta en arrière, loin des coups physiques que Blizzaroi pourrait déployer.

Le dresseur et le Pokémon savaient que si Blizzaroi entrait en contact avec une attaque physique, alors la probabilité que Luxray emporte le combat était moins que grand.

Mais, d'autre part, Jim savait que s'approcher avec Crocs Feu était vraiment sa seule chance de l'emporter. Incapable de ramener Luxray et de tenter une option différente, il employa son stratagème.

"Attaque Crocs Feu encore une fois."

En observant tandis que le Pokémon de type électrique sauta en avant, la stratégie de Sacha éclata rapidement dans sa tête.

"Attaque Poinglace!" Hurla-t-il, rapidement.

Son poing brilla avec une lumière énergétique blanche rayonnante, alors que le Pokémon Arbregelé se poussa et écrasa son membre congelé dans l'estomac de Luxray.

Avec un cri essoufflé, le Pokémon Brillœil tomba sur le sol. Il resta effondré pendant une seconde et demie, avant de commencer à se relever en un bond.

Sacha n'avait pas fini.

"Martobois!" Cria-t-il, en interpellant le nom de l'attaque la plus puissante qui vint à son esprit.

Il était surpris d'entendre le rugissement triomphant de son Pokémon, en regardant les bras s'élever, la fourrure commençant à briller, le soleil entraînant la lumière blanche à réfléchir autour du terrain, aveuglant presque tout le monde qui observait.

Ensuite, ils vinrent s'écraser sur Luxray, qui ne s'attendait pas au coup.

Complètement incapable de se défendre contre ça, le Pokémon Brillœil hurla de douleur, fièrement au début, avant qu'il s'évapore peu à peu.

De la poussière était soulevé, alors que le coup de Blizzaroi l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol.

La même poussière commença lentement à se dissiper, révélant le Luxray effondré écrasé en-dessous.

Un sourire sur son visage, le Pokémon Arbregelé retira ses bras et recula.

Sa vue dégagée et imprenable, Pierre éleva les drapeaux.

"Luxray a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Blizzaroi est déclaré vainqueur."

Des applaudissements résonnants autour du terrain, le public rendit avec conscience hommage à la puissance que Blizzaroi avait montrée en ayant vaincu le type électrique.

* * *

"Ça me fait toujours mal de voir un type électrique se faire battre." Commenta Isaac, tandis qu'il finit d'applaudir. "Surtout un avec qui je suis familier."

"Le Luxray?" Demanda le Professeur Orme, en élevant un sourcil.

"Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est aussi le cas pour le Pikachu." Songea le chef de l'Élite Quatre de Verger. "Bien que, ça fait longtemps depuis que je me suis entraîné avec un de ces petits gars."

"La puissance de Blizzaroi est tout de même à applaudir." Remarqua le Professeur Chen.

"En effet." Ajouta Goodshow.

* * *

"Luxray, retour." Dit Jim, en ramenant le Pokémon de type électrique dans sa Pokéball.

Il replaça l'orbe rouge et blanche sur sa ceinture, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Tu m'as un peu mis dans une impasse, Sacha." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant son adversaire. "Ça me laisse avec un petit problème. Tu vois, tous mes Pokémons restants sont faibles contre des types glace. Alors, nous y voilà?"

Sacha sourit.

"Tu capitules et déclares forfait?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim renifla.

"Certainement pas." Répondit le dresseur d'Acajou, en lançant une nouvelle Pokéball dans les airs. "Heledelle, en avant!"

Il sortit le Pokémon Hirondelle, qui s'envola instantanément dans les airs et foudroya Blizzaroi du regard.

"Mais, ça me donne au moins une chance de combattre." Dit Jim. "Si Heledelle bat Blizzaroi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Je doute sérieusement que tu ais trois types glace."

En secouant sa tête, Sacha confirma la pensée.

Pierre toussa, se préparant à faire son annonce.

"Blizzaroi contre Heledelle." Interpella-t-il. "Commencez."

* * *

"Alors, nous avons aucune idée où se trouve la reine Dardargnan, un lunatique est en liberté pour essayer de la retrouver, Lance est devenu un voyou et je suis revenu à la vie." Résuma Looker.

"C'est quasiment chaque évènement qui s'est produit dernièrement." Confirma Norman. "C'est complètement dingue, hein?"

Looker secoua sa tête, confus.

"Wow, ça fait vraiment mal à mon cerveau." Murmura-t-il.

"Écoutes, Jacques." Dit Norman, élisant d'utiliser avec surprise le prénom de Looker. Peut-être comme touche personnelle. "Je veux te donner un certain conseil. Profite de la nuit, ensuite viens ici demain à la première heure. Nous aurons toutes tes choses, tes effets personnels, tes Pokémons. Et nous voulons que nos docteurs t'examinent."

"Je parie que vous dites ça à chaque gars qui revient de la mort." Murmura Looker.

"Ensuite, confirmer simplement que tu es en état de griffer sur tout. C'est pas trop rouillé, juste quelques manches sur la formation..."

"Bien sûr." Sourit Looker. "J'aurai été inquiet si vous ne vous attendiez pas que je remplisse quelque chose comme ça avant de me permettre de revenir dans le domaine."

En secouant sa tête et en prenant son manteau, il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Tu as besoin d'un endroit où rester?" Demanda Léo.

L'ancien agent de la Police Internationale sourit, un signe de l'ancien Looker.

"Uniquement si je n'ai pas de chance ce soir." Répondit-il.

Léo lui lança une clé, un sourire sur son visage.

"Stable dans les fond rocheux." Dit-il. "Ne cours pas avant que tu puisses marcher."

Looker attrapa la clé.

"Le refuge G-men sur la Rue Pharamp." Expliqua Léo. "Personne ne vie actuellement là."

"Quelle chance j'ai, non?" Sourit Looker, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

"Donnons le coup d'envoi, Blizzaroi!" Hurla Sacha. "Commençons fort et finissons vite. Attaque Laser Glace!"

Ses mains ciblant le Pokémon de type normal et vol, le Pokémon Arbregelé tira un souffle énergétique bleu froid dans les airs, essayant de toucher Heledelle.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Subtile." Murmura-t-il. "Heledelle, Reflet!"

Le Pokémon Hirondelle créa instantanément plusieurs copies de lui-même, laissant Sacha grogner tandis que le Laser Glace navigua directement dans une copie de Heledelle, frappant rien d'autre que l'air.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il.

"Aeropique!" Hurla Jim.

De nul part, un Heledelle se détacha du groupe de clones et stria vers Blizzaroi, prêt à la frapper dans le dos.

"Poinglace!" Cria Sacha, en espérant répliquer rapidement.

Blizzaroi était tout simplement trop lent.

Alors qu'elle se retourna, son poing élevé, Heledelle plongea sous l'énorme membre et ratissa son bec sur son estomac.

Un rugissement de rage brutal sortant d'elle, Blizzaroi s'effondra sur un genou, en serrant sa blessure.

"Merde!" Répéta Sacha, en essayant de penser à une autre approche.

Pendant ce temps, Jim poussait son avantage.

"Cru-Aile!" Ordonna-t-il.

De sa position par-dessus le terrain il était en mesure d'éviter toutes les attaques de Blizzaroi, Heledelle plongea soudainement dans les airs, prêt à frapper le Pokémon Arbregelé avec une paire de puissantes ailes.

Ensuite, Sacha se souvint de quelque chose. Une tactique qui a utilisé une fois par un Blizzaroi contre son Etouraptor, par Gladys, la championne d'arène de Frimapic.

"Blizzaroi!" Hurla-t-il. "Attaque Vent Glace!"

Son énorme carcasse à nouveau debout, Blizzaroi ouvrit sa bouche et lança un vent frigorifiant dans les airs, ciblant l'Heledelle furibond.

Et, sans même un ordre de Jim, le Pokémon Hirondelle plongea sous le souffle d'air froid.

Un horrible regard de surprise passa sur le visage de Sacha, tandis que Heledelle décrocha un autre coup dans l'estomac de Blizzaroi.

Un autre rugissement de douleur, et il commençait à se sentir malade.

"Ne te sens pas mal, Sacha." Dit sarcastiquement Jim. "Ce n'est pas comme si Heledelle a un désavantage du type ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour ton information, j'ai moi aussi affronté Gladys, alors j'ai deviné que tu pourrais employer la même technique."

Le sarcasme avait deux effets. Dans le premier cas, Sacha éleva sa main et fit un doigt d'honneur à Jim. Dans le deuxième cas, le Blizzaroi enragé relâcha un Eclats Glace sur le terrain, réussissant à congeler les plumes de la queue du Pokémon Hirondelle.

Un peu surpris, Heledelle laissa échapper un cri et tenta de s'échapper.

"Blizzaroi!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Brume. Essai de te cacher."

Une fois de plus, la bouche du Pokémon Arbregelé s'ouvrit, cette fois expédiant des étranges vapeurs de son corps qui la cacha de la vue.

Sacha dit quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose à voix basse que personne ne comprit parfaitement.

Toujours vigilant, Jim prit sa décision.

"Tu crois que te cacher va marcher?" Demanda-t-il. "Heledelle, Aeropique!"

Comme Sacha l'avait prédit, Heledelle fonça comme une balle dans la brume, cherchant Blizzaroi.

"Attaque Poinglace!" Hurla Sacha.

La vitesse de l'attaque de Heledelle réussit à disperser une partie de la brume, permettant à tout le monde de voir ce qui se passait.

Alors que le Pokémon de type normal et vol se propulsa vers Blizzaroi, elle éleva son poing et l'écrasa dans l'adversaire approchant, les deux Pokémons encaissant des dégâts du coup.

Dans ce cas, l'Heledelle bien plus petit en sortit pire.

Alors qu'il tomba sur le sol, la glace s'étendit sur son corps, couvrant complètement la forme à plumes.

"Non!" Hurla Jim, un regard d'angoisse émergeant sur son visage.

Il se sentait vraiment inquiet maintenant. Si Heledelle était vaincu, il en serait à son cinquième Pokéball, pendant que Sacha en serait toujours à son troisième.

Et ensuite, ça le frappa.

La façon de gagner.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Jim regarda Pierre qui était sur le point d'élever le drapeau pour annoncer la défaite de Heledelle.

"Attends juste une seconde!" Supplia-t-il. "Je veux faire appel à encore une attaque."

Sans attendre une réponse, il fonça directement.

"Heledelle, vas-y!" Hurla Jim, en espérant qu'il pouvait se faire entendre à travers l'épaisse glace.

Pendant un instant, rien n'arriva.

Ensuite, la glace autour du Pokémon de type normal et vol commença à se briser, les petites argenteries d'eau congelée fondant de la chaleur.

"Génial!" Hurla l'originaire d'Acajou, tandis que la dernière partie de la glace disparue, révélant que Heledelle était relativement indemne.

"Maintenant, fonce!" Continua Jim. "Achève Blizzaroi avec l'attaque Canicule!"

Non pas que quelqu'un pouvait le sentir des lignes de touche, mais dans l'arène où les deux Pokémons étaient, l'air commença soudainement à se réchauffer.

Blizzaroi commença immédiatement à avoir l'air inquiet.

C'était justifiée, tandis que l'air chaud et humide râpa sur elle, cloquant et brûlant instantanément sa peau.

La vague de chaleur continua pendant encore dix secondes, avant que le Pokémon Arbregelé s'effondre sur son dos et s'évanouisse.

Sacha cria furieusement, un bruit de rage.

Pierre éleva son drapeau.

"Blizzaroi a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Heledelle est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Avantage Jim." Murmura Régis. "Si ses deux autres Pokémons sont faibles contre des attaques de type glace, alors Sacha vient de perdre un énorme atout. De plus, la façon dont Heledelle est revenu de nul part va probablement renforcer grandement sa confiance."

"Le type n'est pas tout." Affirma Flora, en soulignant le point évident.

"La confiance l'est." Murmura Jacky.

"Aïe." Répondit la coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns. "Tu m'as eu."

Un sourire passant sur son visage, Jacky éleva sa main et en tapa cinq à Régis.

"C'était un mouvement ingénieux de la façon dont il a utilisé Canicule à faible intensité pour faire fondre la glace, et ensuite l'exacerber au maximum pour éliminer Blizzaroi." Commenta Silver. "On ne voit pas normalement ce genre de talent autre que d'un puissant Pokémon de type feu."

* * *

"Blizzaroi, retour!" Hurla Sacha, en rappelant le Pokémon de type glace et plante.

Le rayon lumineux rouge la ramena dans l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Tu t'es bien battue." Murmura le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en regardant l'Heledelle de Jim. Le Pokémon Hirondelle semblait un peu blessé, mais ne courait aucun risque de s'effondre à la prochaine attaque.

"Maintenant, que dois-je utiliser?" Réfléchit-il, en pensant à ses choix.

L'un d'eux était définitivement exclu. Il n'avait aucune chance d'être en mesure de toucher Heledelle. Mais, l'un de ses deux autres rendrait ça très intéressant.

Il avait un Pokémon puissant sur lui qui était en mesure de voler. Il l'avait pris avec lui au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose de puissant pour affronter Shaymin ou Libegon ou Meganium ou peut importe qui Jim contait utiliser.

"Pas tout de suite." Murmura Sacha. "Pas assez désespéré. Alors, j'imagine que ça ne laisse..."

Il baissa la main et prit la Master Ball mauve et blanche, l'élevant pour que Jim la voit.

"Tu sais ce qui approche?" Demanda Sacha. "Ton pire..."

Il lança l'orbe dans les airs, sortant le Pokémon de type spectre et poison qui l'avait aidé à gagner tellement de matchs.

"Cauchemar!" Termina-t-il.

Presque immédiatement, Nightmare regarda son dresseur, du mépris sur son visage.

"Ne m'appelle plus jamais avec ce sarcasme." Dit-il, agacé et contrarié à la plaisanterie lamentable.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qui était son adversaire.

"Bon sang, pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé pour affronter un Roucool glorifié?" Demanda le Pokémon Ombre, clairement de mauvaise humeur.

"Fais juste le battre et nous pourrons éviter complètement d'avoir cette conversation." Dit Sacha, en se sentant épuisé. Régler l'irritabilité de Nightmare faisait souvent ça.

* * *

"Et voilà." Dit Ellis, en lui tendant un dossier.

Looker le prit, un peu surpris.

"Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit d'y accéder?" Demanda-t-il, un sourire malin sur son visage.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Hé, je me suis dit que puisque tu es ici, alors tu le pouvais sans doute. Si tu étais un imposteur, ils grilleraient tes gonades sur une grille électrique en ce moment."

Looker secoua sa tête, étonné.

"Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier." Murmura-t-il. "Tu as quelques images horribles qui passent dans ta tête."

En voulant rapidement changer de sujet, il regarda le dossier et soupira.

"Merci." Dit-il.

"La bio complète d'un Sawyer Lee Forge." Dit-elle. "Maintenant, j'imagine que tu ne comptes pas emmener ça avec nous?"

En souriant légèrement, Looker le laissa tomber sur la table.

"Ça peut attendre un instant." Répondit-il, en lui envoyant ce qu'il croyait être un sourire charmeur. "Oui je suis complètement concentré sur la tâche en main."

En retournant le sourire, Ellis regarda vers la porte.

"Je crois qu'on devrait y aller." Remarqua-t-elle, en commençant à partir.

"Je te suis." Murmura Looker, en s'approchant pour lui ouvrir la porte.

* * *

"Bon, on dirait que c'est Heledelle contre Ectoplasma." Interpella Pierre. "Commencez!"

Sacha forma rapidement ses tactiques dans sa tête.

"Très bien, Nightmare." Dit-il. "Commençons avec..."

Sans même attendre que l'ordre soit complété, Nightmare s'avança sur le sol, en élevant un point pour relâcher un Direct Poison...

Et écrasa le coup dans le corps d'Heledelle, l'envoyant tourner hors de contrôle.

Le Pokémon Hirondelle cria de douleur, des trépointes mauves dégoutantes s'élevant sur le corps à plumes.

"On dirait que ton oiseau a eu une petite infection." Railla Nightmare.

Jim l'ignora. Quelque chose où il avait bien de la pratique.

"Heledelle, une autre attaque Canicule!" Ordonna-t-il.

Une fois de plus, la chaleur commença à émerger, la température s'élevant presque immédiatement.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Murmura Nightmare, en s'envoyant flotter dans le ciel, par-dessus la chaleur.

Jim renifla.

"Tu montes dans les airs, pour essayer de tirer le meilleur parti de Heledelle?" Demanda-t-il. "Sur quelle planète es-tu?"

"La planètes des Simiabraz, bébé." Murmura Nightmare, alors que l'Heledelle qui semblait agacé commença à s'élever dans les airs pour le pourchasser.

"Frappe-le avec Aeropique." Ordonna Jim.

Tandis que Heledelle s'avança vers lui, l'Ectoplasma ria.

"Oh Jimmy." Interpella-t-il. "Tu es juste trop prévisible."

Sacha interpella, désespéré de réaffirmer son autorité.

"Nightmare, utilise une autre attaque Direct Poison!" Hurla-t-il.

Juste à exactement le même moment que Heledelle arriva devant lui, le Pokémon Ombre abattit un Direct Poison comme marteau par-dessus son corps, coupant instantanément le souffle au Pokémon Hirondelle.

* * *

Jim secoua tristement sa tête alors que Heledelle vint s'écraser sur le sol, son corps assouvi de douleur.

Et son humeur ne s'améliorait pas tandis que le Pokémon de type spectre et poison fonça vers le bas, prêt à délivrer une autre Direct Poison au Pokémon de type normal et vol.

"Nightmare, non!" Hurla Sacha. "Heledelle est vaincu."

De façon prévisible, Nightmare l'ignora.

Ou ça en avait l'air.

À exactement le dernier moment, le Pokémon Ombre se retira et atterrit sur le sol dans une pose de victoire.

"Nightmare t'a battu." Murmura-t-il. "Salope."

Pierre éleva son drapeau.

"Heledelle a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Ectoplasma est déclaré..."

Une tâche rouge apparut soudainement sur son coup.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Demanda Pierre en basculant.

"Pierre!" Hurla Sacha, instantanément prêt à bouger.

"QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE!"

Alors que la voix résonna autour du terrain, tout le monde était attiré vers la source.

* * *

Jim regarda autour de lui, à moitié sur le point de rappeler Heledelle et fit presque un regard différé sous le choc. Alors que le Pokémon de type normal et vol était ramené dans sa Pokéball, il était content que le Pokémon effondré ne soit plus dans le décor.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Mais, alors que ses yeux passèrent sur l'homme qui se tenait à proximité, les mains dans ses poches, et une équipe de gardes vêtus de salopettes oranges se tenait près de lui, il savait que quelque chose de mal allait se produire.

"C'est pas vrai!" Siffla-t-il, en même temps qu'il était incroyablement contrarié et inquiet.

Debout au milieu du jardin du Professeur Chen, se trouvait Dennis. Et un bataillon de gardes Coppingers.

Le gardes avaient tous sorti leurs Demolosses, certains utilisaient aussi des Nosferaltos pour des combats aériens, Dennis avait un Laggron et son propre Demolosse de sorti, le Pokémon Sombre étant beaucoup plus grand que les autres de son espèce. L'un des gardes debout derrière Dennis portait un fusil tranquillisant, et était en train de recharger, ayant clairement tiré sur Pierre.

"Si quelqu'un bouge, ils seront brûlés en cendres." Dit Dennis, en élevant sa voix pour être entendue. "On ne veut qu'une chose, et ensuite on se tire."

L'ignorant, le Professeur Chen se détacha instantanément du banc des juges et s'avança.

"Non!" Supplia silencieusement Jim.

Alors que le Professeur Pokémon s'approcha de lui, Dennis regarda son Demolosse.

"Fais-le!" Ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon de type ténèbres et feu secoua sa tête et recula.

"Quoi!" Dit Dennis, surpris. "Tu oserais me défier?! Frit-le!"

Pourtant, aucun des Demolosses étaient prêts à relâcher leur souffle enflammé, un geste qui aurait signalé la fin du Professeur.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?!"_ Se demanda Sacha. Il reconnut vaguement Dennis, mais ne pouvait pas se souvenir où il l'avait vu avant.

Son attention était attirée, tandis que la forme légèrement plus petite du Professeur Pokémon se tint devant lui, un regard de colère sur son visage.

"Non mais pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez?!" Dit-il, furieusement. "Vous interrompez un match officiel de la Ligue Pokémon. Maintenant, sortez de ma propriété sur-le-champ!"

Dennis semblait comme s'il y pensait pendant un instant, son visage un peu déformé.

Et ensuite, une expression diabolique passa sur son visage.

"Je passe mon tour." Dit-il, en élevant ses main et en les plaçant sur les épaules du Professeur Chen.

Ensuite, un mouvement rapide avec ses deux mains...

Et Dennis cassa le cou du vieil homme en deux.

Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il était avant qu'il touche le sol, l'herbe acceptant son cadavre avec gratitude.

"GRAND-PÈRE!" Hurla Régis, un mélange de choc, de peu et de colère passant sur son visage.

"Quelqu'un d'autre veut jouer les héros?!" Demanda furieusement Dennis, en tendant ses muscles.

* * *

**Les Coppingers au Bourg Palette, et sans les G-mens?! Ça ne dit rien qui vaille.**

**Pourquoi devaient-ils interrompre le match de Sacha? Comme si celui au CCP n'avait pas été suffisant.**

**Le Professeur Chen est mort?! C'est affreux.**


	90. Une Lance Au Cœur

Chapitre 90. Une Lance Au Cœur.

* * *

_Résumé. Looker est retourné au G-men et a donné un compte rendu à Norman, Armand et Léo. Ils ont également vérifié qu'il était celui qu'il affirmait être, par un test sanguin. Et Armand a découvert qu'Arceus l'avait ramené à la vie. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Jim ont poursuivi leur Match. Le Pikachu de Sacha a perdu contre le Luxray de Jim dans un match bien combattu. Ensuite, pour vaincre Luxray, Sacha a utilisé son Blizzaroi. Malgré quelques ennuis avec le Crocs Feu, elle a réussi à surmonter son adversaire. Ensuite, dans un léger dilemme, Jim a utilisé Heledelle. Même alors que Blizzaroi semblait comme si elle obtiendrait une victoire, une Canicule bien placée du Pokémon Hirondelle a réussi à la surmonter. Ensuite, Sacha a envoyé Nightmare, qui a battu Heledelle avec quelques Directs Poisons distribués avec soin. Mais, tandis Jim rappela Heledelle, il y avait un dérangement. Dennis et certains Coppingers ont débarqué, mettant Pierre KO. Et, alors que le Professeur Chen est allé confronter Dennis, le chef Coppinger lui a cassé le cou, le tuant..._

* * *

"Espèce de fils de pute!" Ragea Régis, en baissant la main vers sa ceinture et la dirigeant vers une Pokéball.

En même temps, Isaac était debout, tout comme Flora, Jacky et Silver.

"Bien que les Demolosses étaient peu disposés à l'attaquer." Remarqua Dennis. "Je doute qu'ils vous accordent la même courtoisie. Alors, retirez-vous et personne ne sera blessé."

Régis fronça les sourcils.

"Tu peux toujours courir!" Hurla-t-il. "Tu viens de rendre ça personnel."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi." Dit Isaac. "Tu viens de commettre un meurtre en plein jour. Ça ne sera pas toléré."

Jim priait silencieusement qu'ils ne soient pas mêlés à ça. Il y avait une chance que Dennis prendrait simplement ce dont il a besoin et parte. Mais, si ça devenait violent, la nature sadique de l'homme serait entièrement exercée.

"Ne réagi pas." Murmura l'originaire d'Acajou, plus d'espoir que d'attente.

Le Régis furieux le regarda avec colère.

"Facile à dire pour toi." Dit-il. "Ils n'ont pas tué ton grand-père."

En secouant sa tête, Dennis perdit finalement patience.

"Envoyez les Nosferaltos les réduire en poussière." Ordonna-t-il, en regardant ses gardes.

"Je ne crois pas!" Hurla Isaac, en sortant une Pokéball et en la lançant dans les airs. "Elekable, voltage éclair!"

L'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrit, envoyant l'énorme Pokémon Foudrélec, le type électrique secouant ses bras pour l'influence.

"Abats ces Nosferaltos avec Onde De Choc!" Hurla le chef de l'Élite Quatre de Verger, agacé.

Son Elekable laissa échapper un puissant rugissement, l'électricité craquant sur sa fourrure.

Et il relâcha ensuite l'attaque dans les airs, l'électricité statique éliminant plusieurs Nosferaltos et les envoyant s'écraser sur l'herbe.

Les yeux du chef Coppinger tremblèrent de rage. Il ne s'attendait pas à de la résistance. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il était préparé.

"Occupez-vous d'eux." Dit-il, furieusement. "Je vais aller la chercher."

"Je ne crois pas!"

La nouvelle voix entra dans le terrain, entraînant plus de regards de surprise.

"Qui a dit ça?!" Hurla Dennis. "Montre-toi."

Un personnage vêtu d'un costume sortit des ombres. Un personnage avec des cheveux argentés. En regardant le chef Coppinger, il commença à s'avancer devant la statue brune contenant les Pokémons légendaires.

L'apparence semblait ébranler Dennis. L'apparence de plusieurs Pokémons qui semblèrent forts derrière lui semblèrent l'augmenter encore plus. Un Aligatueur. Un Nidoking. Un Maganon et un Corboss. Un Ursaring fermait la marche.

"Qui es-tu?" Dit Dennis, sa colère se dissipant à la méfiance. Ça ne faisait pas parti de ses plans.

"Vincent Montella." Répondit-il, les bras croisés. "Et quelqu'un voudrait te dire un mot, Dennis. Quelqu'un que tu as roulé."

* * *

_Cinq minutes plus tôt..._

_Vincent avait laissé l'étrange Syed seul sur la clôture, sous la guise de partir aller lui chercher de l'eau. C'était une chaude journée au Bourg Palette, et la ruse avait marché à la perfection._

_En attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, l'Agent Rocket sauta facilement par dessus la clôture et fonça tout droit à travers les arbres._

_Il savait que Dennis viendrait, son Corboss, qui surveillait par-dessus la ville, l'avait confirmé. Alors, maintenant tout ce qui restait à faire était de coincer Dennis, l'assommer et l'emmener à Giovanni._

_Alors qu'il s'avança vers les racines des arbres, manquant de se tenir sur un Bulbizarre assoupi, il pensait à la tâche en main. C'en n'était pas une facile. La principale probabilité était que Dennis préférait se suicider que d'affronter l'homme dont l'organisation avait été roulée. Parce que, lorsque le chef de la Team Rocket était enragé, il devenait enragé. Très peu pouvaient échapper à son courroux. C'était en partie ce qui faisait de lui un aussi grand chef. L'autre partie de ça était ce qui faisait de lui un imbécile. La vengeance n'était pas la raison pour laquelle la Team Rocket devait être utilisé, et sa quête démente mettrait sûrement fin à tout à moins qu'il le ramène._

_En repoussant les pensées au fond de sa tête, Vincent trouva un endroit propice pour attendre son heure. Il pouvait voir que le Blizzaroi se faisait battre sous la chaleur de l'attaque Canicule de Heledelle. Il pouvait voir le dresseur originaire du Bourg Palette sortir un Ectoplasma shiny, une vue légèrement inhabituelle._

_La match entre l'Ectoplasma et l'Heledelle ne prit pas longtemps, le Pokémon Ombre triomphant facilement, et faisant un peu le fanfaron pour conclure._

_Un sourire ironique passa sur le visage de Vincent. Si l'un de ses Pokémons faisait ça..._

_Mais, il pouvait voir Dennis et son équipe Coppinger s'approcher. Il pouvait voir le Professeur s'approcher. Il pouvait Dennis lever les mains et..._

_Il entendit le craquement, et le bruit sourd du corps atteindre le sol._

_En voyant un Elekable sortir et abattre la plupart des Nosferaltos en une seule attaque, il décida que c'était son signal pour faire son entrée..._

* * *

"Le nom de Giovanni te dit quelque chose?" Continua Vincent.

Les yeux de Dennis brillèrent pendant un instant, avant qu'il éclate de rire.

"Alors, il envoyé un assassin pour régler mon cas." Dit-il. "On va bien s'amuser."

* * *

"Oh pour l'amour de..." Murmura Jim. Il y avait trop de variables explosives dans cette équation. Tôt ou tard, quelque chose allait mal tourner. Et ensuite, ça deviendrait inévitablement violent.

Un peu surpris, il regarda Sacha et Nightmare.

Sacha avait un regard surpris complet sur son visage, toute la couleur évaporée de la peau normalement un peu bronzée. Il regardait le corps du Professeur Chen, presque comme s'il était en état de choc.

Nightmare, dans la pure tradition, avait décidé de célébrer la mémoire du Professeur Chen et d'ouvrir une bouteille de Persian Noir.

Dennis et Vincent se fixèrent furieusement l'un l'autre, défiant juste l'autre de faire le premier pas. Isaac et son Elekable étaient en une position de combat, également prêts à entrer dans la mêlée. Et sur les bancs des spectateurs, Régis, Flora, Silver et Jacky avaient tous les Pokéballs dans leurs mains et étaient prêts à les relâcher. Mais ne l'avaient pas fait, pour une raison inconnue.

En l'état actuel, ça allait mal se terminer.

Et ensuite, ça devint légèrement pire.

Il y avait un rugissement étouffé d'angoisse, suivi d'un écrasement.

L'écrasement se transforma en un tremblement de terre, obligeant Jim de retirer ses yeux de la scène.

Et, maintenant, il savait qu'il avait vraiment tout vu.

Un Grolem dorée, roulant sur l'herbe, prêt à relâcher une puissante Roulade, se dirigeait directement vers Dennis avec l'intention de l'écraser.

* * *

Il pouvait voir et entendre le Grolem s'approcher de lui.

Mais, complètement imperturbable, Dennis donna l'ordre et son Laggron passa à l'attaque.

Le Pokémon Poissonboue se retourna et tira un Hydrocanon dans le rocher approchant comme Pokémon, le repoussant.

"Qui a relâché le Grolem?" Se demanda Jacky en regardant autour de lui pour trouver un signe. "Il n'y a aucun Grolem shiny dans cet endroit."

"Est-ce vraiment important?" Exigea Silver, ses yeux passant sur la scène, de Dennis à Vincent.

"Ils ont eu la bonne idée." Dit furieusement Régis. "Écraser le gars pour ce qu'il a fait."

"Calme-toi." Exhorta Flora. "Tu fonces dedans comme ça et..."

L'ancien chercheur aux cheveux bruns arrondit instantanément sur elle.

"Ce n'est pas un membre de ta famille qu'il a tué!" Rompit-il, furieusement. "Pas quelqu'un que tu aimais."

Perdant finalement tout sens de la raison, Régis prit sa Pokéball et la lança dans les airs, envoyant son Tortank.

Le Pokémon de type eau émergea instantanément sur le terrain, les canons ciblant instantanément avec le son d'un pistolet de réarmement.

En regardant, et en le voyant comme un signe de résistance, les Coppingers commencèrent instantanément leur attaque, les Demolosses hurlant comme un signe de donner le coup d'envoi.

"Bravo." Murmura Jacky, en plongeant derrière le banc pour éviter d'être touché par un Lance-Flamme. "Maintenant la chose brune va dégénérer."

Silver envoya immédiatement son Drattak pour encaisser le choc de quelques attaques de feu visant dans la direction générale de lui et Délia. Le Pokémon Dragon siffla de douleur alors que les brûlures ratissèrent ses écailles, mais réussi à survivre à travers eux.

Ensuite, il y avait un hurlement et Nightmare plongea dans la mêlée, les poings brillant avec une lumière mauve rayonnante pour éliminer quelques Demolosses.

Jim sauta également dans l'action, sortant son Libegon. Il pouvait voir d'autres Pokémons être relâchés de leurs Pokéballs, le Brasegali et l'Hippodocus de Flora. Jacky avait envoyé un Azumarill. Silver, un Drascore. Régis avait déjà relâché son Tortank, comme l'avait fait Isaac avec son Elekable. Goodshow et le Professeur Orme semblèrent un peu inquiets à ce qui se passait, n'ayant tous les deux aucun Pokémon qui valait la peine d'utiliser au combat.

Sacha s'était soudainement tiré brusquement hors de sa rêverie, en semblant complètement inquiet par ce qui se passait.

En voyant l'action se dérouler, l'inquiétude disparue et était remplacée par un regard d'action.

"Très bien, Crocrodil, en avant!" Hurla-t-il, en lançant une Pokéball dans les airs.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire émergea rapidement, et pataugea tout aussi rapidement dans la mêlée, qui prenait maintenant place entre les Pokémons Coppingers et les Pokémons de ceux qui avaient été relâchés par les gens qui avaient observé.

Nightmare força un Demolosse sur le sol, avant d'écraser le Pokémon Sombre avec une paire de Directs Poisons. Brasegali en craqua un autre dans le dos avec un Ultimawashi, l'abattant. Cependant, une autre paire de Demolosse, pas vaincue, sauta sur le dos d'Hippodocus, en essayant de l'éliminer avec une série d'attaques Morsures et Crocs Feu. Le Drascore de Silver était arrondi sur le Laggron de Dennis, en réussissant à tenir bon malgré le désavantage que les types poison avaient typiquement contre les types sol. Le Libegon de Jim flottait dans le ciel légèrement au-dessus le terrain, prêt à relâcher des attaques de Dracosouffles. Le Crocrodil de Sacha trottinait, tirant des attaques qui rencontrèrent leur cible plus souvent qu'autrement. Des divers mélanges entre les attaques Pistolets A O et Surpuissances.

Pendant ce temps, personne ne remarqua Dennis s'approcher de la statue.

Sauf Vincent.

* * *

Le chef Coppinger colosse éleva la main vers le morceau de bois et commença à tirer. C'était une rude tâche, l'objet étant scellé derrière la pierre.

Alors qu'il mit plus de pression, quelque chose sortir sur le lui et le frappa dans le dos.

En grognant furieusement, Dennis se retournant et vit un Corboss battre ses ailes près de lui.

Toujours furieux à la façon dont il l'avait attaqué, sa main tombant sur une autre Pokéball, sortant la Pokéball de son Drattak.

"J'ai dit, quelqu'un veut te parler!" Dit furieusement Vincent. Son Aligatueur rugit d'accord.

"Va dire à ce Mustebouee de Giovanni que s'il voulait me parler il aurait du venir lui-même!" Répliqua Dennis.

Il éleva la Pokéball, se préparant à relâcher le Pokémon Dragon...

Et un puissant pied émergea de nul part et craqua dans son bras.

Le chef Coppinger rugit de douleur, en examinant les lieux de où l'attaque était venue.

Il ne s'attendait à voir un Kicklee à proximité, les jambes balançant nonchalamment autour de lui, prêt à frapper l'adversaire le plus proche.

"Puisque tu as évité mon Grolem." Remarqua un nouvel homme, en croisant ses bras.

Vincent grogna intérieurement, tandis qu'il le reconnut en tant que Syed. C'était tout ce dont il avait de besoin.

"Kicklee Ultimawashi." Ordonna Syed.

Le Pokémon Latteur s'élança en avant, propulsant un autre puissant coup de pied vers Dennis.

En plongeant sur le côté, Dennis cogna une Pokéball sur sa ceinture, sortant son Mackogneur. Il réussit même à faire un petit sourire alors qu'il entendit la pierre au dessus de lui se fracasser. La statue se brisant, ça rendrait les choses plus faciles.

Laissant échapper un rugissement, le Pokémon Colosse nouvellement émergé fonça sur le sol, prêt à distribuer un châtiment au Pokémon Latteur.

"Kicklee, Pied Bruleur!" Ordonna Syed, en gardant une position de combat prête.

Son Pokémon de type combat claqua son pied dans les airs, des flammes émergeant sur les griffes tandis qu'il repoussant le type combat bien plus grand sur le sol.

Il ignora le combat pour l'instant, en sachant que son Pokémon pouvait s'en sortir sans des ordres pour l'instant.

En se retournant vers la statue maintenant cassée, il réussit à faire un sourire alors que le morceau de bois tomba librement, à moitié dans son amarrage.

En élevant la main et en l'abaissant, un sentiment de puissance rempli tout son corps. Aussitôt que la dernière partie celle-ci se libéra, une petite lame apparut dans la vue.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Vincent, en voyant maintenant que c'était une arme. "Est-ce une sorte de... Lance?"

Sans attendre un autre instant, Dennis se retourna avec la lance et se poussa en avant vers Syed et son Kicklee.

Ils furent instantanément, presque comme s'ils avaient été frappés par une voiture invisible, projetés en arrière dans les airs, s'immobilisant éventuellement en s'écrasant contre un arbre.

"Pour répondre à ta question..." Ricana Dennis, tandis qu'il porta l'arme pour la diriger vers Vincent. "C'est une lance!"

Presque comme s'il sentait ce qui se passait, le Nidoking de Vincent fonçant pour encaisser le coup de plein fouet.

Avec un mélange d'horreur et de surprise, l'Agent Rocket regarda son Pokémon Perceur venir s'écraser vers lui, soulevant éventuellement plusieurs tas de terre et de poussière lorsqu'il vint pour s'arrêter.

En jurant furieusement, Vincent rappela le Pokémon de type poison et sol dans sa Pokéball.

"Cette lance est trempée dans le sang d'Arceus lui-même." Cria Dennis. "Par conséquent, il semblait avoir absorbé une partie de sa puissance. La Lance d'Arceus. L'arme suprême. Je ne connaissais pas les extras optionnels, mais ils semblent valoir vraiment la peine d'attendre pour l'obtenir."

Il passa ses doigts sur la manche en bois.

"Tu n'as aucune idée depuis combien de temps j'étais à ta recherche." Murmura-t-il. "Bientôt, tu lui serviras de cadeau. Lorsqu'elle te possédera à la tête d'une armée géante."

Il sourit à Vincent.

"L'arme suprême. Également une garantie que le possesseur ne peut pas être vaincu dans un combat. Peu importe à quel point les chances sont grandes."

Vincent grogna, clairement agacé avec la façon dont les choses se déroulaient.

"Alors, je vais t'offrir un choix. Combattre et perdre. Partir et vivre."

En diminuant ses yeux et en grinçant ses dents, Vincent rappela tous ses Pokémons sauf Corboss. Il voulait capturer l'homme, mais il n'était pas aveuglément stupide. Il ne comptait pas s'engager dans un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner.

"C'est ce que je me disais." Remarqua Dennis, en appelant son Drattak.

Ensuite, avec seulement Vincent en mesure de regarder, le Pokémon Dragon et son maître s'envolèrent dans les airs, Éventuellement, la seule chose qui pouvait être entendue était le rire triomphant. Il passa sur le terrain, dans le but de rappeler ses Pokémons, malgré les diverses tentatives des Pokémons en dessous de l'arrêter. La puissance de la Lance tenue dans ses mains fit en sorte que chaque attaque navigue complètement au large de la cible destinée.

Vincent observa avec dégoût, avant d'établir ses plans d'évasions.

En se retournant pour partir, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une fille aux cheveux bruns le bloquer.

"Tu n'iras nul part." Dit-elle, un Brasegali debout à côté d'elle, le regarda arrogant dans les yeux du Pokémon Ardent. "Tu es clairement de mèche avec lui."

* * *

L'ordre vint finalement.

_"Drattak Aérien à Territoire Un. Vous me recevez Territoire Un? Barrez-vous d'ici, maintenant."_

L'ordre de Dennis était entendu et rapidement répété parmi les gardes Coppingers.

_"Et destituez ce corps. Nous ne voulons laisser aucune preuve qui pourrait nous accuser. Terminé."_

"Bien reçu, Drattak Aérien." Dit le Coppinger commandant en second, un ton autoritaire dans sa voix.

Il regarda le corps du Professeur Chen, et fit plusieurs gestes.

"Emmenez ça dans la camionnette, et on se tire." Exhorta-t-il.

"Monsieur!"

Tandis que deux gardes commencèrent à courir vers lui, les autres commencèrent à rappeler leurs Demolosses et à se replier. Tous les Nosferaltos avaient été vaincus depuis longtemps et rappelés par conséquent.

Seul le commandant en second resta aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, dirigeant son propre Demolosse pour tirer des attaques Lance-Flammes répétitives dans la foule de Pokémons, les forçant à plonger pour se couvrir.

Mêmes ceux qui étaient résistants aux attaques de type feu ne valaient pas la peine de courir dans la tempête enflammée.

Et finalement convaincu que les gardes avaient saisi le cadavre et traîné dans les bois, il rappela son Demolosse et se dirigea vers eux.

* * *

En se levant et en secouant sa tête, Sacha était surpris.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda-t-il, en résonnant les pensées de la plupart des gens.

Jim expira fortement.

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir." Murmura-t-il, en regardant vers le reste des gens confus. Goodshow, le Professeur Orme, Jacky, Isaac, Délia, Silver. Et le regard de fureur pure sur le visage de Régis, un signe qu'il n'était pas de la meilleure des humeurs, sujet à des erreurs de jugement imprudentes.

Alors que ses yeux examinèrent la zone, il vit au moins deux personnages à plat ventre. Pierre sur le sol, et un autre homme, un homme avec un chandail vert effondré à proximité.

En se dirigeant rapidement vers lui, Jim alla voir s'il allait bien.

En voyant qu'il était réveillé, Un Kicklee pas très loin de lui, Jim baissa la main et chercha un pouls.

"Vous allez bien?" Demanda-t-il.

Un petit grognement comme réponse.

En levant les yeux, Jim vit Régis secouer furieusement sa tête.

"Je pars à leur poursuite." Dit l'ancien chercheur aux cheveux bruns, en arpentant furieusement dans les bois après les Coppingers.

"Régis!" Hurla Jim. "Peu importe ce que tu fais, sois prudent. Ils ne rigolent pas."

La plus faible trace de mouvement de la tête de montra qu'il l'avait entendu. Et il disparut ensuite.

L'homme effondré sur le sol devant Jim laissa échapper une toux rugueuse.

"Hé, ne bougez pas." Exhorta Jim, avant de lever les yeux. "Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider?"

Les blessures soudainement oubliées, l'homme tendit la main et attrapa le bras de Jim.

"La fille." Chuchota-t-il. "La brunette."

Un frisson soudain passa dans le dos de Jim aux mots. Dans sa vérification des gens, la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était Flora.

"Il... Il l'a enlevé." Chuchota Syed. "Vincent l'a enlevé."

Avec un dernier grognement, l'ami de longue date de l'ancien professeur Chen laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol met perdit connaissance.

"Merde!" S'écria Jim, en s'élevant et en cherchant Sacha.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença à s'avancer.

* * *

"J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles." Dit Jim, en parlant rapidement. "Les Coppingers n'étaient pas la seule menace présente. Le gars aux cheveux argentés qui a confronté Dennis."

Il regarda tristement Sacha.

"Je crois qu'il a enlevé Flora. Ce gars me l'a dit."

Sacha devint blanc. Sa bouche se dessécha complètement.

"Non!" Cria-t-il, furieusement.

"Sacha, calme-toi!" Exhorta Jim. "Écoute, ils ne peuvent pas..."

L'originaire du Bourg Palette l'ignora, en se retournant vers le terrain.

"Crocrodil, Nightmare!" Hurla-t-il.

En élevant sa tête, Crocrodil émergea de la mêlée et trottina par ici.

Sacha le rappela rapidement.

"Et je n'ai pas vu Nightmare." Murmura Jim, en se demandant où était passé le Pokémon Ombre.

Sacha grinça furieusement ses dents.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Hurla-t-il, en sortant une Pokéball. "Je pars à leur recherche."

En lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs, Sacha envoya son seul Pokémon en pleine forme.

"Dracaufeu, je te choisis!"

Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour le Pokémon Flamme d'émerger sur le terrain, les ailes élevées, la bouche ouverte pour envoyer des flammes à une intensité incroyable.

"On a pas le temps pour ça!" Exhorta Sacha, en faisant signe à Dracaufeu de se pencher et de monter sur son dos. "Il faut y aller."

En sentant l'urgence extrême du dresseur, le Pokémon de type feu et vol se posa rapidement sur l'herbe.

Sacha grimpa rapidement, et ils s'envolèrent tous les deux.

En secouant sa tête, Jim se retourna et soupira.

* * *

Régis trouva facilement son chemin hors de la forêt. Les gardes Coppingers n'avaient pas été subtiles de laisser leurs traces. Être apparemment pressés le fit.

Mais, à sa grande frustration, il vit plusieurs traces de pneus dans la boue où une camionnette se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

En donnant un coup pied dans la boue dans la frustration, il avait envie de crier. La dernière chance de rattraper les meurtriers de son grand-père avaient disparu.

À la place, il fixa son visage dans une forme déterminée, avant de retourner vers le terrain. Du travail devait être fait.

* * *

Sacha vit le Brasegali effondré, il reconnut le Pokémon comme celui appartenant à Flora, sur le sol en dessous, près de la statue maintenant ruinée.

"Une autre chose à jeter à la porte." Murmura-t-il, avant de concentrer toute son attention sur les arbres en-dessous. L'originaire du Bourg Palette devait garder ses yeux fixés pour les traces de Flora et de son ravisseur.

En serrant son poing, Sacha jura de ne pas laisser le criminel aux cheveux argentés s'échapper. S'il le faisait, il ne s'agirait pas juste de perdre Flora, il perdait son enfant à naître. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer.

* * *

_Corboss s'était abattu de nul part et avait frappé Brasegali dans le dos avec un Aeropique. La pure imprévisibilité du coup avait été suffisant pour envoyer l'inconscient Pokémon de type feu et combat directement sur le sol._

_Et ensuite, alors que la brunette s'était retournée, le Pokémon Big Boss l'avait frappé avec une de ses ailes, le membre à plumes frappa sa tempe et la mettant KO._

_Incertain de quoi faire d'elle, et sachant qu'elle pourrait l'identifier, Vincent avait appelé son Aligatueur et regardait le Pokémon Mâchoire la traîner à travers les sous-bois._

_Il pouvait voir une clairière au loin, l'endroit idéale pour la laisser. Si elle se réveillerait, ça lui prendrait une éternité pour retrouver son chemin. Et d'ici là, les détails seraient flous, les souvenirs seraient remplacés par la peur._

_Donnant l'ordre rapide, Vincent poussa son Pokémon de type eau._

* * *

"C'est une tragédie." Murmura le Professeur Orme, en se penchant sur la table dans le laboratoire principal du bâtiment de Recherche du Bourg Palette.

"En effet." Commenta Goodshow. "Le Professeur Chen est mort. Un arbitre est blessé. Un spectateur est également blessé. Quelque chose a été volé."

La porte s'ouvrit, et Régis entra.

"Ils se sont enfuis." Dit-il, amèrement.

Isaac secoua sa tête.

"Nous t'offrons nos condoléances pour ta perte." Remarqua-t-il. "Un véritable grand homme est mort aujourd'hui. Et dans chacun de nous, une partie de nous-mêmes a été perdue."

"En effet." Répéta Goodshow. "Des sages paroles de sagesse. Et je suis certain que ça résonne dans nous tous."

Régis soupira, amèrement.

"Faites l'éloge autant que vous le voudrez." Dit-il, furieusement. "Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est mort."

* * *

Alors qu'ils sortirent tous les trois de la clairière, Vincent entendit instantanément le battement d'ailes.

En levant les yeux, il pouvait voir la vue inquiétante d'un Dracaufeu descendre vers lui.

_"Eh bien, inquiétant pour la plupart, de toute façon."_

Rapidement prêt à donner un ordre à Aligatueur, il s'abstint instantanément tandis qu'il vit un humain sur le dos du Pokémon Flamme.

Et, alors que le Pokémon de type feu et vol atterrit sur l'herbe devant lui, un dresseur aux cheveux noirs descendit, la colère gravée sur son visage.

"Laisse-la partir!" Hurla Sacha.

Vincent renifla.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Répondit-il. Il avait prévu de la laisser ici, mais puisque ce dresseur l'avait agacé... Eh bien c'était le moment de voir à quel point il était fort.

Avec un hochement de tête du Pokémon Mâchoire, Vincent le regarda laisser tomber la brunette sur le sol et prendre une position de combat, grognant au Dracaufeu de Sacha.

Dracaufeu grogna aussi à Aligatueur, désireux de se lancer au combat.

Sacha lui fit un regard d'avertissement, clairement pas content avec l'arrangement. Maintenant que Flora n'était plus en danger, sa colère commençait à être remplacée par une série de pensées calculées cool.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Dracosouffle!" Cria-t-il, prêt à attaquer Vincent, et son Aligatueur.

Le Pokémon Flamme relâcha rapidement un épais souffle énergétique vert dans les airs, ciblant l'adversaire de type eau.

"Esquive!" Exhorta Vincent.

Avec une agilité surprenant qui démentie son énorme corps, son Aligatueur se propulsa sur le côté, esquivant le souffle énergétique de type dragon, une attaque qui aurait possiblement eu l'effet de le paralyser avec son incroyable force.

"Hydrocanon!" Ordonna l'Agent Rocket aux cheveux argentés, ne voulant pas donner la moindre chance à Dracaufeu.

La bouche d'Aligatueur s'ouvrit, dévoilant plusieurs grandes dents.

Et un puissant jet d'eau se rompit de la gueule béante, et se pulvérisa sans les airs vers le Pokémon Flamme.

Complètement pris par surprise, Sacha et Dracaufeu ne réussirent pas à réagir.

Le premier signe de réaction, était que Dracaufeu rugissait de douleur alors que l'eau froide jaillit sur ses écailles, la force de l'attaque le renversant presque.

Les plus petites vestiges d'un plan commencèrent à se former dans les parties le plus sombres dans la tête de Sacha. Mais, si Dracaufeu était KO, alors ça ne marcherait pas.

En élevant la Pokéball, il fit rapidement l'ordre.

"Retour!"

Avec un furieux rugissement de surprise, le Pokémon Flamme était ramené dans l'orbe rouge et blanche.

Presque à l'instant, Sacha était à nouveau en mouvement, envoyant le seul autre Pokémon qu'il avait avec lui.

Crocrodil.

* * *

Jim et Jacky levèrent les yeux, tandis que Nightmare apparut finalement, plusieurs objets sous ses bras.

"Mais où étais-tu passé?!" Dit furieusement Jim.

Le Pokémon Ombre sourit.

"Comment on appelle ce truc où une personne meurt et que tu vas instantanément dévaliser leurs choses avant que qui que ce soit ai les bonnes choses?" Demanda-t-il. "Parce que, c'est ce que je faisais."

Il éleva un carnet à dessins.

"Joli image d'un Pikachu là-dedans." Continua-t-il. "De plus, une réserve surprise de Vodka Raichu Blanc."

"Tu n'as pas honte?!" Demanda Jacky, horrifié.

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit-il. "Tu as un verre?"

* * *

"Un Crocrodil?" Demanda Vincent, surpris.

Et ensuite, il ria.

"Tu t'attends à battre un Aligatueur avec un Crocrodil?" Demanda-t-il, rudement. "Quelle décision brillante."

Son Aligatueur ria aussi, un bref rugissement d'amusement.

"Crocrodil, attaque Surpuissance!" Hurla Sacha, en les prenant tous les deux par surprise.

Les bras brillant avec une lumière blanche, le Pokémon de type eau fonça en avant, prêt à frapper sa forme évoluée avec la puissance attaque.

Vincent récupéra rapidement et fit un son tut tut tut.

"Aligatueur, attaque Dynamopoing!" Ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire laissa échapper un autre rugissement, et balança un poing vers sa forme non-évoluée.

Même alors que Crocrodil s'approchait, le coup l'attrapa complètement inconscient.

Sacha grimaça, alors que la puissance pure du Dynamopoing envoya son Pokémon de type eau s'écraser dans un arbre et sur le sol.

"Tu veux une leçon sur la puissance pure?" Demanda furieusement Vincent. "Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la puissance. Aligatueur, attaque Plaquage!"

Le Pokémon Mâchoire se précipita en avant, avant d'écraser sa grande forme sur le Crocrodil de Sacha.

La plus petite version du Pokémon Mâchoire cria de douleur, avant de commencer à respirer bruyamment. Le poids d'Aligatueur l'écrasait lentement.

Et avec une petite force pour répliquer, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le repousser.

"Non!" Siffla Sacha, furieux de la façon dont il se battait.

* * *

Alors qu'Aligatueur commença à le battre avec ses bras libres, Crocrodil se faisait rapidement surmonter avec un sens de l'échec. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer contre sa forme largement évoluée, les deux bras étaient écrasés sous l'énorme forme bleue volumineuse.

Et un autre souvenir commença à remplir sa tête. Un souvenir d'un moment aussi terrible.

_"Bien, lance l'attaque Surpuissance!"_

_Le vrai Aligatueur fonça en avant, les bras brillants d'une lumière blanche et brillante._

_"Réplique avec ta propre attaque Surpuissance!" Cria Sacha._

_Les bras de Kaiminus commencèrent à briller avec leur propre lumière blanche unique alors qu'il fonça l'avant d'Aligatueur._

_Les deux Pokémons s'écrasèrent l'un dans l'autre, et essayèrent de faire un test de leurs forces, en essayant de repousser l'un l'autre._

_Kaiminus réussi à retenir sa position pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être projeté à travers l'arène et dans un arbre._

_Le petit crocodile bleu ne se releva pas._

_Jim éleva son drapeau._

_"Kaiminus a été mis hors combat. Aligatueur est déclaré vainqueur."_

_Sacha courra vers son Kaiminus, inquiet pour sa santé._

_Il prit le Pokémon Mâchoire dans ses bras._

_"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il._

_Kaiminus ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais ne dit rien._

Lorsqu'il avait été un Kaiminus, il avait été humilié par un Aligatueur. Assez semblable à celui qui le retenait au sol.

_"Je crois qu'il est l'heure de prendre ma revanche."_ Murmura-t-il. _"Avec le pouvoir de l'eau..."_

Alors qu'il finit de parler, Crocrodil commença à briller avec une lumière blanche. C'était les derniers mots qu'il avait parlé en tant que Crocrodil.

* * *

En regardant le Pokémon rayonnant de blanc changer de taille et de forme, Sacha était stupéfait.

"Crocrodil!" S'écria-t-il. "Tu évolues!"

Le procès se conclut rapidement, révélant l'Aligatueur nouvellement évolué. Toujours sous l'Aligatueur de Vincent.

_"C'est le moment de te montrer!"_ Murmura l'Aligatueur de Sacha, en poussant vers le haut.

Et, avec la force qu'il n'avait pas connu dans aucune de ses deux formes précédentes, le Pokémon Mâchoire nouvellement évolué réussit à repousser l'Aligatueur de Vincent loin de lui avec une poussée tout-puissant. Et ensuite, avec juste une nuance de bénéfice, le Pokémon nouvellement évolué de Sacha décrocha une attaque Tranche dans le corps qui envoya son adversaire doubler dans la douleur.

"Alors." Remarqua Vincent. "Tu as eu de la chance."

Certaines parties de la suffisance naturelle revenant dans son système, Sacha remarqua rapidement qui Vincent était distrait.

"Dracaufeu, ramène-toi!" Hurla-t-il, en renvoyant le Pokémon Flamme au combat. "Va chercher Flora! Vite!"

Le Pokémon de type feu et vol émergea rapidement de l'énergie blanche et se rua en passant Vincent et son Aligatueur.

En colère, l'Aligatueur de Vincent se retourna pour frapper Dracaufeu dans le dos...

Mais, l'Aligatueur nouvellement évolué de Sacha fonça et le plaqua sur le sol, l'écrasant.

Et Vincent rugit de colère, tandis que Dracaufeu pris Flora dans ses bras et s'envola dans le ciel.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration avant de se préparer à courir.

Lorsqu'il le fit, il courra directement après Vincent et son Aligatueur, en se retournant pour rappeler son propre Pokémon Mâchoire. Aucun de ses adversaires ne pouvaient l'arrêter. Ils avaient juste perdu leur intérêt.

Et, tandis qu'il disparut dans les bois, l'Agent Rocket aux cheveux argentés secoua tristement sa tête.

"Merde!" Murmura-t-il.

Il reprit rapidement son calme. Aucun d'entre eux étaient importants dans l'ordre des choses.

Mais, pour l'instant...

Il devait faire face à Giovanni.

En se retournant vers la sortie de la clairière, Vincent commença à entreprendre le long chemin du retour là où il était laissé.

Il était clair que les choses étaient sur le point de devenir très intéressantes.

* * *

**Le Crocrodil de Sacha a évolué. Il faut croire qu'affronter un Aligatueur est la source de l'évolution...**

**La lance a été volé! Qu'est-ce que Dennis et les Coppingers vont en faire?**

**Puisqu'il a été interrompu, que va devenir le match de Sacha et Jim?**


	91. Funérailles Pour Un Ami

Chapitre 91. Funérailles Pour Un Ami.

* * *

_Résumé. Les spectateurs ont rapidement entrepris de se défendre contre les Coppingers, relâchant leurs Pokémons. Cependant, Dennis s'en servait comme distraction, en se dirigeant vers la statue. Mais, l'arrivée de Vincent sur la scène a rendu les circonstances intéressantes. Dennis a réussi à libérer la Lance d'Arceus de la statue, surprenant tout le monde. Avec elle, il a réussi à vaincre Syed et le Nidoking de Vincent, avant de s'échapper. Vincent a également pris la fuite, mais il a été surpris par Flora. En la prenant comme otage, il a invoqué la rage de Sacha, l'originaire du Bourg Palette le poursuivant sur Dracaufeu. Confrontant Vincent et son Aligatueur, le Dracaufeu de Sacha était surclassé, l'incitant à envoyer Crocrodil. De façon prévisible, le type eau était également surclassé. Tandis que Crocrodil était écrasé, il força sa propre évolution. Avec quelques pensées rapides, Sacha a utilisé Dracaufeu pour récupérer une Flora inconsciente et prit la fuite. Laissant un Vincent songeur seul..._

* * *

Le commandant en second de l'Escouade Coppinger C José Benitez sortit de la camionnette, en se sentant fatigué. Cette journée avait été pénible. Dans les dernières heures, ils avaient envahi un Centre de Recherche Pokémon, assassiné un Professeur Pokémon bien réputé, dont le corps était actuellement à l'arrière de la camionnette. Ensuite, ils avaient été attaqués par de furieux dresseurs Pokémon, dont les Pokémons avaient facilement battu les leurs. Ce qu'ils manquaient en nombre, ils le compensèrent en talent et en pouvoir. Ajoutez à ça une évacuation rapide, et ça s'était transformé en une journée stressante jusqu'à présent.

Et pour empirer les choses, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour qu'il réponde à un appel de la nature.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, en sortant dans les arbres.

* * *

C'était là la meilleure partie d'une minute et demie, qui se termina. Tout le temps qu'il était engagé, l'inquiétude passa dans sa tête. L'équipe avait besoin de s'éloigner du Bourg Palette aussi rapidement possible. Même en dehors de Kanto si c'était absolument nécessaire. Il y avait un bateau qui les attendait au port de Jadielle. C'était jusqu'où ils devaient aller. Au moins un jour de marche. Peut-être plus. Mais, s'ils se faisaient attraper, ils étaient finis. Désavoués. Et, compte tenu la popularité du Professeur Chen, s'ils se faisaient attraper, des scènes de lynchage seraient probablement alignés pour régler leur compte.

Dans l'ensemble, la façon dont Dennis les avait laissé dans l'embardée ne fit pas mieux sentir José. Il s'envolait pour régler ses propres affaires, alors qu'ils rendirent le périple pénible encore plus dommageable à la morale.

En compressant sa braguette, son sang se glaça, alors qu'un cri tourmenté rencontra ses oreilles.

Étant instantanément vigilant, José baissa la main vers sa taille, cherchant une Pokéball.

En prenant l'orbe rouge et blanche dans sa main, il sortit pour chercher ce qui avait fait crier un garde. En effet, il avait reconnu la voix comme celle du conducteur qui était assis à côté de lui lors de la durée des dernières heures de route.

Il ne vit rien d'abord, en regardant autour de lui.

Et ensuite, il remarqua que la porte arrière de la camionnette avait été déchirée de ses gonds, une grande entaille séparant les deux parties de la forme métallique de droite.

Pour empirer les choses, il y avait une grande tache rouge mutualisant au bord des portes, le sang coulant dessus.

En courant en avant, José regarda l'arrière de la camionnette, un sentiment de nausée s'élever dans sa gorge.

Son équipe d'élite de cinq agents était étalée à l'arrière de la camionnette, tous morts, leurs yeux s'élevant vers le toit du véhicule, sans rien voir, sans rien sentir. Ils semblaient être morts douloureusement, les os cassés, les membres fracassés. Durant le périple, ils avaient été conduits en arrière avec le cadavre. Une tâche que peu d'entre eux avaient apprécié.

Certains avaient même été égorgés, bien que la frappe avait plus ou moins complètement effacé la peau et les muscles. Mais, même après tout ce carnage, il ne pouvait pas voir où était passé le corps qu'ils transportaient. Il présuma qu'il avait été enseveli sous une masse de corps, toujours immobile. Immobile à jamais.

"Qui a fait ça?" Chuchota José, en reculant.

Dans un pressentiment, il courra autour de la cabine pour jeter un œil au conducteur.

Un échec de plus, alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait été aussi attaqué.

Du sang s'accumulait sur sa salopette, ses yeux largement ouverts.

Et José réalisa rapidement qu'il était toujours vivant.

Sa bouche était légèrement déplacée, tandis qu'il essaya de parler. Pourtant, la blessure à sa gorge l'empêchait de faire ça. Ses bras étant cassés, et en jugeant la façon dont il était assis, uniquement sa ceinture de sécurité pour le retenir, ses côtés étaient apparemment cassés à plusieurs endroits.

"Qui a fait ça?" Répéta José, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse.

Mais, une vint.

Alors qu'il réfléchit, quelque chose de petit et léger descendit de nul part, atterrissant par-dessus sa tête.

Surpris, José le ses mains et l'enlevant, réalisant à quel point c'était doux dans sa main.

Un sourcil élevé, il la reconnut comme une plume. Une plume argentée.

"Hein? Quoi?" Dit-il, avant d'entendre une explosion. Par-dessus lui dans les airs.

Le rayon énergétique blanc tomba à verse sur la camionnette, la chaleur allumant instantanément le pétrole à l'intérieur du réservoir d'essence...

Et explosa rapidement, tuant complètement José.

Si les flammes résultantes étaient restées non maîtrisées, elles auraient pu se répandre sur les arbres, créant un feu de forêt.

Ça n'atteignit jamais ce stade, tandis que la pluie commença à tomber et à éteindre les flammes.

Les restes devraient rester là, paisibles pendant un très long moment. Ce que personne ne saurait, c'est ce qui était arrivé aux restes terrestres de la plus grande autorité sur les Pokémons que le monde avait jamais connu. Et probablement jamais.

* * *

En sifflant un légère air peu mélodieux, Jacques Looker entra dans les G-mens, en se sentant complètement bien. Il venait de participer aux meilleures nuits de sommeil depuis... Eh bien, depuis qu'il était mort.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir divers agents de charge, parlant sur leurs téléphones portables et aboyant des ordres.

Un peu surpris par ce qui se passait, il regarda attentivement autour de la zone, cherchant des visages de gens qu'il connaissait.

Et, finalement, il vit Armand parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas important pour avoir un nom dans son livre.

En s'avançant, il réussit à attirer le regard du Gardien de l'Aura, qui lui fit signe de continuer.

"Je vous reparlerais plus tard." Dit Armand, en rejetant l'agent.

Il regarda Looker.

"Eh bien, tu as choisi une grosse première journée pour revenir travailler." Commenta-t-il. "Les Coppingers ont attaqué le Bourg Palette, il y a quelques heures. Ils ont assassiné le Professeur Chen."

Looker soupira, en secouant sa tête.

"Une telle tragédie." Murmura-t-il, tristement. "Vraiment et profondément triste."

"Mais, nous avons déjà des agents réunis sur le site, qui renvoient des rapports." Continua Armand. "Alors, à moins que tu veuilles rester ici et faire ce que tu avais prévu, alors je crois que nous pouvons t'envoyer là-bas. Ça devrait être une mission intéressante. Beaucoup de gens effrayés et inquiets."

Looker sourit.

"Eh bien, je vais me diriger là-bas alors." Dit-il, en se retournant pour partir.

Quelque chose d'autre lui vint alors à l'esprit.

"Au fait." Demanda l'ancien agent de la Police International. "Lorsque j'ai regardé ma carte d'identité, pourquoi y a-t-il le nom de Dean Gray dessus?"

Armand ria.

"Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie." Répondit-il. "Jacques Looker est mort, il y a quatre mois. Tu es maintenant Dean Gray. Tu es né à Cimetronelle. Tu étais dans l'armée de Hoenn, mais tu as déménagé dans la police après..."

"Et j'imagine que tu allais me dire ça à un certain moment." Demanda Looker, en secouant sa tête.

"En fait, nous la gardions comme surprise pour après que tu sois rafraîchi sur tes bases." Répondit Armand. "Désolé, nous avons été pris un peu par surprise, après ce qui s'est passé."

Looker haussa les épaules.

"Des choses arrivent que nous ne pouvons pas toucher." Répondit-il. "J'imagine que tu allais me dire ça tôt ou tard. Quand et où n'a pas d'importance."

Armand baissa la main et prit une mallette.

"Tout ce que tu avais avant de mourir." Dit-il. "Et tout ce qu'il te fut pour ta nouvelle vie. Un hélicoptère part pour les quais dans dix minutes. Monte dedans."

Looker prit la mallette, avec gratitude.

"Le code pour l'ouvrir est 5-0-6 3-1-4." Répondit Armand, en regardant les cadrans. "Tu devrais être en mesure d'avoir une chambre dans le bateau. Lorsque tu arriveras au Bourg Palette, je veux que tu examines les lieux. M. Gray. Voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver."

Looker sourit.

"Bien entendu." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Oui, tout va bien." Répondit le docteur, en guidant Flora à l'extérieur de sa chirurgie. "Vous allez avoir une hématome pour quelque jours, mais ça devrait très bien aller. Vous êtes parfaitement en santé, votre enfant à naître va complètement bien."

"Merci, doc." Répondit Flora, avec gratitude.

"Hé, c'est mon travail." Lui dit-il, en haussant les épaules. "Mais, si vous voulez mon conseil, alors je vous dirais de na pas confronter de furieux criminels."

"Je vais retenir ce conseil." Sourit la coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns, en se retournant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Ravie de sortie de la pièce blanche stérile, elle pouvait voir Sacha et Pikachu l'attendre. Ils semblèrent tous les deux simultanément inquiets.

"Alors, j'imagine que c'est vrai que les gens et leurs Pokémons commencent effectivement à se ressembler après quelque temps." Remarqua-t-elle.

Sacha leva les yeux, les plus petites traces d'un sourire sur son visage.

"Je n'ai pas hâte au jour où je vais commencer à ressembler à Nightmare." Murmura-t-il. "Satané crétin. Partir faire du pillage lorsque tu étais prise en otage."

* * *

"Alors, quand est-ce que les brûlures ont commencé?" Demanda Jacky, en regardant l'Ectoplasma qui était couché sur la table devant lui.

Nightmare soupira.

"Eh bien..." Dit-il, lentement. "J'ai eu la brûlure des Demolosses. J'étais dans cette foule, les affrontant tous. Et ensuite, un de ces salauds m'a eu dans le dos avec un Lance-Flamme. Je n'ai pas pu continuer de combattre. J'étais..."

Nightmare s'arrêta pendant un instant, les mots lui faisant clairement mal.

"Dans une douleur trop grande." Avoua-t-il. "Je ne suis pas retourné au laboratoire parce que je voulais piller l'endroit. Je suis retourner essayer d'avoir une certaine attention médicale. Chercher un certain Anti-Brûle."

Il soupira.

"Je préfèrerais que vous pensiez que je sois un voleur qu'un lâche." Murmura-t-il, lentement. "Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me battre, alors je suis venu ici."

"Eh bien, pourquoi tu nous ne l'a pas dit?" Demanda Jacky, en sortant un peu d'Anti-Brûle de l'armoire.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit!" S'écria Nightmare.

"Ton dresseur est très contrarié envers toi en ce moment!" Dit Jacky, agacé. "Parce que tu as décidé de te barrer lorsque Flora était en danger."

"Ouais." Répliqua Nightmare, en roulant sur son estomac. "Parce que j'étais vraiment en état de me battre."

Jacky commença à pulvériser la médecine dans les contusions rouges foncées, en le frottant avec précaution.

Quelques grimaces vinrent de Nightmare, chaque frottement et pression qu'il sentit.

"Et puisque nous avons cet instant d'obligation." Continua le Pokémon Ombre. "Je n'ai pas dépouillé les choses du Professeur. Le carnet de croquis t'appartenait. Le Raichu Blanc était ma propre réserve."

Il soupira encore, un son qui fut rapidement interrompu par un blasphème, tandis qu'il sentit l'Anti-Brûle piquer.

"Tu as vraiment de graves brûlures." Continua Jacky. "Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de qualifications médicales, mais je te recommande de ne pas combattre pendant quelques temps. Elles vont prendre un long moment avant de guérir. Sans doute..."

Il réfléchit dessus, contemplant ça.

"Sans doute environ quinze jours. Plus ou moins."

Il sortit un bandage et un peu de sparadrap.

"Alors, pas de combats pour cette période."

Nightmare approuva.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Je crois que tu vas devoir dire ça à Sacha. Durant la dernière demi-journée, il a prit des limites extrêmes pour m'ignorer."

"Ça ne peut pas être si mal." Murmura Jacky. "Mais, je vais lui parler."

En prenant une profonde inspiration, l'Ectoplasma leva les yeux vers Jacky.

"Et si tu lui dis pourquoi je me suis barré." Dit-il, furieusement. "Je vais te traquer et te faire mal."

Jacky éleva ses mains et recula.

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu si grincheux?" Se demanda-t-il.

* * *

Jim entra dans la pièce, en regardant le petit lit, où l'homme au chandail vert était couché, lissant nonchalamment un magazine.

"Vous semblez aller mieux." Remarqua-t-il.

L'homme qui avait été blessé plus tôt dans le combat abaissa son magazine pendant un instant, et sourit.

"Seulement une perte de connaissance temporaire." Répondit-il, paresseusement. "En fait, j'allais bien, il y a une heure, mais j'ai été enfermé ici. J'aurai pu m'échapper, mais ça aurait semblé un peu incivil."

"Alors, qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Jim. "Je vous ai vu auparavant, autre que lorsque vous m'avez dit que Flora était en danger."

"Tu m'as vu parler au Professeur Chen." Répondit-il. "Tu es entré et lui as demandé un conseil sur ton défi de l'Élite Quatre. Je m'appelle Syed."

Jim approuva.

"Jim Jacobs." Répondit-il.

"Alors, qui es-tu?" Demanda Syed. "Parce que, je sais pour sûr que tu n'es pas un dresseur ordinaire. La façon dont tu as examiné la situation lorsque les Coppingers ont attaqué. Tu as passé une sorte d'entraînement."

Il caressa son menton, en ignorant le regard stupéfait sur le visage de Jim.

"Là, je dirais que tu étais trop jeune pour les Services Secrets. Définitivement trop jeune pour être entraîné pour être un Agent de Police. Alors, je dirais que tu fais parti des G-mens. Ils prennent tout le monde, peu importe l'âge."

Jim ouvrit sa bouche, avant de la fermer rapidement.

"Ils vont cependant te prendre tant que tu es à ton meilleur." Continua Syed, en se redressant. "Arrête-moi si je t'ennuie."

"Comment le savez-vous?" Demanda Jim, complètement surpris.

"Ha." Répondit Syed. "Je sais bien des choses."

Il baissa la main dans sa poche et sortit un portefeuille en cuir.

"Et ça pourrait ou ne pourrait pas répondre à ta question."

Jim le prit, en l'observant curieusement.

En l'ouvrant, il était surpris.

"SSK?" Demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Les Services Secrets de Kanto." Répondit Syed, en tendant la main pour reprendre son badge. "Je suis venu ici à la demande du Professeur Chen. J'ai vécu ici pendant longtemps, avant qu'il m'ait donné mon premier Pokémon. J'ai également fait la promesse de l'aider lorsqu'il en aura de besoin."

Il soupira.

"Ce que j'ignorais, c'était ce que le bon Professeur voulait de ma part." Continua Syed. "Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler après le match entre vous deux. Un match qu'il avait demandé que j'observe."

En secouant sa tête, il donna furieusement un coup de pied sur le sol.

"J'aurai du faire mieux contre ce type!" Hurla-t-il, furieusement. "Mon Grolem et mon Kicklee n'ont pas fait le poids contre Dennis. Et maintenant, il a la..."

Il donna un coup de pied sur le lit, et regardait autour de lui pour quelque chose d'autre à frapper.

"Calmez-vous!" Exhorta Jim. "Qu'a-t-il volé?"

Syed grinça ses dents, toujours agacé.

"Une lance." Répondit-il. "Une lance de la statue."

"Je crois que c'était plus que ça." Remarqua Jim, en croisant ses bras. "Nous savons tous les deux que c'était plus que ça. Alors, ne me mentez pas."

Syed sourit.

"Eh bien, tu es peut-être en mesure d'interroger plus." Répondit-il. "Alors, n'essaie pas de me faire craquer. Ça serait vraiment une grave erreur de ta part, parce que ça ne fonctionnera pas."

"C'était quoi la lance?" Dit furieusement Jim.

Syed secoua la tête et soupira.

"C'est une arme." Répondit-il. "Elle a une lame au bout d'un long morceau de bois. Ça peut transpercer une armure et être efficacement utilisée du dos d'un Galopa."

Jim lui fit un regard noir, prêt à donner une réponse sarcastique.

"Alors, vas-tu me laisser sortir d'ici, ou dois-je sortir d'ici moi-même?" Demanda Syed. "J'ignore ce que c'était, et même si je le savais, c'était des affaires du Professeur Chen. Pourquoi l'avait-il, je n'en sais rien. Quelque chose d'aussi puissant..."

"Alors, c'est en quelque sorte un objet mystique?" Se demanda Jim, en passant instantanément dans l'idée. Il savait au plus profond que Syed mentait. Et en lui disant qu'elle était puissante, il avait également gaffé.

Syed haussa les épaules.

"Rédige tes propres conclusions." Remarqua-t-il. "Je ne pourrais pas te le dire."

En entendit aucun retour immédiat de Jim, il se dirigea vers la porte. Avec Jim ne faisant aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, il l'ouvrit et sortit.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Commenta-t-il. "Tu me reverras aux funérailles."

* * *

Le taux de participation pour célébrer la vie du Professeur Chen était énorme. Même s'ils venaient pour rendre hommage à un cercueil vide, ils faisaient tout de même un total impressionnant. La plupart d'entre eux réalisèrent que ce n'était pas de l'absence du corps, c'était des excès de souvenirs. Différents dresseurs de partout dans les diverses régions étaient venus, des dresseurs de Kanto, Johto, Verger, Rhode, Almia, Sinnoh, Hoenn et les Îles Oranges. Certains étaient des visages reconnaissables, ici pour rendre hommage. Il y avait immédiatement des dresseurs reconnaissables, tels qu'Aldo, inhabituellement vêtu d'un costume qui le faisait paraître complètement différent, et les autres membres des Élites Quatre de Kanto et Johto, Koga, Clément et Olga, la dresseuse type de glace étant revenue au bercail après une pause. L'Élite Quatre de Hoenn de Damien, Glacia, Marc et Spectra, en semblant tous très mornes. Les top dresseurs de Sinnoh, Aaron, Adrien, Kiméra et Lucio. Et, dirigé par Isaac, les représentants du Verger, Nancy, Steven et Alizée. Avec aussi l'addition de chaque champion d'arène à Kanto, plus au moins deux de toutes les autres régions, le talent d'entraînement exposé était immense.

En fait, un spectateur aurait réaliser que c'était un qui est ce Pokémon. Pour n'en citer que quelques-uns, Pierre, Ondine, Bob, Érika, Morgane, Jeannine et les nouveaux représentants de Cramois'île et Jadielle, respectivement, Dante et Gaétan étaient là comme un garde d'honneur pour les arènes de Kanto. Albert, Mortimer et le champion d'arène d'Acajou Jacques étaient venus pour montrer la fierté de Johto. Norman et Juan étaient venus de Hoenn. Sinnoh avait envoyé Gladys et Lovis, les deux plus anciens dirigeants d'arène dans la région. Le champion de Rhode, Wes Morgan, était là pour représenter la région entière de son gré. Et, venant de Verger, Brian, Marilou et Ken. Il y avait aussi divers autres Professeurs Pokémon là aussi, Orme, Seko, Sorbier, Flora, Syrus et Rose. Et, dans une délicate attention, Scott s'était présenté avec un entourage de Génies Extrêmes, emmenant ceux de toutes les régions, Paul, Anabel, Lucy, Greta, Tucker et Doug de Kanto. Dahlia, Percila, Célosia et Koner de Sinnoh. Et les Génies Extrêmes de Verger, Ritchie, Véra, Ari, Idina, Dani, Pedro, Stratina et Rock. Mais, dans ce qui aurait pu se transformer en un cirque de chasseurs d'autographes a été laissé bien seul, le respect pour le professeur étant complètement soutenu.

Et puis, il y avait des gens ordinaires. Des gens qui avaient été touchés par la façon que leurs vies avaient été affectées par le Professeur Pokémon, les gens ordinaires pas talentueux ou pas assez dévoués à consacrer une carrière de dresser des Pokémons. Mais, tous étaient venus pour présenter leurs hommages.

En tant qu'amis proches, Sacha, Jim, Flora, Jacky et Pierre ont réussi à avoir les places au premier rang. Régis était assis sur le siège au bout, Ondine à côté de lui, en semblant très larmoyant. Le chercheur aux cheveux bruns gardait son stoïcisme, en regardant le prêtre dirigeant les funérailles.

"Et dans la mort, nous avons les souvenirs de Samuel Chen, un homme qui a affecté les vies de ceux qu'il a rencontré. Un homme de courage, un homme de profondeur."

Il s'arrêta.

"Un homme de principes, Et il va bien entendu manquer énormément à tout le monde."

Le prête regarda Régis.

"Et, le dernier parent vivant du Professeur Samuel Chen, Régis Chen, est sur le point de dire quelques mots, avant que nous commencions d'abaisser le cercueil dans la tombe."

Les funérailles prenaient place à l'extérieur d'une église au milieu du Bourg Palette, la seule église d'Arceus en ville. Les différents non croyants d'Arceus dans la foule étaient facilement prêts à tolérer l'endroit, telle qu'était la force du sentiment envers le Professeur Pokémon.

Avec une profonde respiration, Régis monta sur la scène et regarda le cercueil fermé.

"Professeur Samuel Chen." Dit-il, tristement. "Que puis-je dire à propos de lui qui n'a pas déjà été dit? Cet homme était un saint. Il était aimé par des milliers. Des millions même. Il était plus qu'un homme. Il était mon grand-père. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Et pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier. Je ne serai jamais en mesure de le faire."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Quand je pense à lui, une citation me reste toujours dans la tête. 'Certaines personnes jouent avec les Pokémons. Certaines combattent avec eux. Moi, je fais de la recherche. Parce que, quelqu'un doit le faire. Et chacun doit faire ce qu'ils aiment.' Et c'était lui tout craché. Sans doute la personne la plus sage que je n'ai jamais connu. Toujours disponible à offrir des conseils, même à ceux qu'il n'était pas obligé. Et, si je pouvais être la moitié de l'homme qu'il était, alors je serai heureux."

Régis expira fortement, en essayant de garder son calme.

"Samuel Chen." Dit-il. "Plus qu'un homme."

Il y avait des applaudissements, une petite poignée en premier, avant de devenir plus rapide et enthousiaste. En se sentant un peu mieux, Régis alla s'asseoir.

Plusieurs autres personnes sont montés pour offrir leurs éloges, Silver, Norman, Professeur Seko, Scott, Goodshow. Et enfin, Agatha Shadow, l'ancien membre de l'Élite Quatre est montée sur la scène et en a dit un peu. Un hommage émouvant à quelqu'un qu'elle se souciait clairement.

Et, tandis que les derniers restes d'applaudissements se calmèrent, plusieurs personnes vinrent pour transporter le cercueil vers le corbillard.

* * *

Alors que les dernières touffes de terre couvrirent la boîte en bois vide, Sacha se sentait malade. La façon dont le Professeur Chen était mort... Ça n'avait simplement pas été juste. Il avait mérité mieux cela. Une boîte vide derrière son laboratoire. Dans un monde idéal, il aurait été encore en vie. Et ils n'auraient pas eu à passer par la mascarade de rendre leurs hommages à une boîte vide.

En secouant sa tête avec une colère silencieuse, il leva les yeux dans les airs.

Et ensuite, il fit un regard différé.

Pendant un instant, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu quelque chose dans le ciel. Quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose d'énorme. Quelque chose comme...

Lorsqu'il était revenu à sa vue, la forme avait disparu.

Mais, pour cet instant, il aurait juré qu'un grand Pokémon ailé était là-haut dans le ciel, les observant. Un Pokémon qui ressemblait à...

_"Lugia?"_

Mais, même tandis que la pensée passa dans sa tête, il la rejeta. Pourquoi un Lugia serait ici? Il y avait certainement plusieurs endroits pour qu'il y en ai un qui soit ailleurs qu'ici.

"Adieu." Entendit-il Régis dire.

Et, presque à l'instant, la foule commença à se disperser.

En secouant sa tête, Sacha se retourna et fit un câlin à Flora.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-elle, en sentant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il approuva.

"Je me sens juste mal à propos de ce qui lui est arrivé." Répondit Sacha. "Il ne méritait pas ça."

Il soupira, furieusement.

"Je veux dire, je sais que ce n'était pas ma faute. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Mais, je me sens malade qu'ils s'en soient tirés. Même s'ils l'ont tous vu, nous l'avons vu tous les deux, il n'y a pas une putain de chose que nous pouvons faire là-dessus."

* * *

"Hé, Jim!"

Jim leva les yeux et vit Norman s'approcher de lui, en passant par les foules. Un autre homme le suivait, mais il était plus petit que le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville et ça rendit plus difficile pour son visage d'être vu. Mais, il pouvait voir qu'il avait des cheveux noirs. La veillée mortuaire pour le Professeur Chen était tenues dans son jardin, une décision qui aurait pu être désastreuse. Mais, tout se passait bien jusqu'à présent. Personne n'était devenu violent. Aucun des Pokémons avait été dérangés. Dans l'ensemble, c'était sans doute un franc succès.

"Qui y a-t-il, Norman?" Demanda Jim, en voyant qu'il était, comme coutumier pour les funérailles, habillé en noir.

Il réussit à réprimer un halètement alors qu'il reconnut l'homme qui l'avait suivi. Les cheveux noirs. Les yeux bruns. La petite bouche dure.

"Quoi?" Demanda le deuxième homme, en regardant Jim. "Oh, j'ai entendu parler de toi, Tu es Jim Jacobs. Bonjour, je m'appelle Dean Gray."

Jim soupira.

"Bel essai, Jacques Look..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant d'être étouffé par l'homme.

"Je suis incognito." Laissa passer Looker. "Mais, je suis revenu à la vie, hein? C'est très excellent. Comme je l'ai dit, Dean Gray."

Jim soupira encore.

"On dirait qu'Arceus l'a respecté." Murmura-t-il.

"Excuse-moi?" Demanda Norman.

Il secoua sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas important." Dit Jim. "Ravi de vous rencontrer, Dean."

Looker diminua ses yeux vers Jim.

"Je sais que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment." Continua-t-il. "Mais, peux-tu penser à quelque chose d'inhabituel qui s'est produit lors de l'attaque Coppinger? Tu y étais présent, selon le rapport du crime, je sais ça."

Jim soupira. Pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ça commençait à refléter comment il se sentait dans son ensemble.

"Écoutez." Dit-il. "Il y avait une chose qui était inhabituelle à propos de tout ça. Lorsque Vincent s'est montré. Il semblait déterminé à essayer d'arrêter Dennis. Ce qui voudrait dire..."

"Que la Team Rocket est vraiment sérieuse à propos de prendre leur revanche sur les Coppingers." Songea Norman. "Peut-être que c'est quelque chose que nous pouvons exploiter."

"Comment le pensez-vous donc?" Demanda Looker.

Norman ne répondit pas.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Continua-t-il. "Je vais aller plus me mêler à la foule. Rencontrer et saluer mes compagnons champions d'arènes."

"Et je vais aller faire plus d'espionnage." Confirma Looker.

"Hé, Look... Je veux dire Dean." Dit Jim. "Content de vous retrouver."

Looker approuva, avant d'aller se dissiper dans la foule.

En se sentant soudainement épuisé, Jim se retourna et se dirigea vers la suite festive. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps, et commençait à en sentir les effets.

* * *

Alors que Sacha passa devant la tombe, il s'arrêta soudainement avec un début surprenant. La terre fraîchement retournée, toujours un peu humide n'avait pas été remuée du tout.

Mais, posée sur la terre brune, se trouvait une plume argentée...

* * *

**Une chose à dire pour ce chapitre : Ça ne manque pas de personnages.**

**Ainsi Looker a maintenant une nouvelle identité.**

**Qui a bien pu tuer l'escouade Coppinger C?**


	92. Faire Un Double Jeu

Chapitre 92. Faire Un Double Jeu.

* * *

_Résumé. L'escouade Coppinger a été attaqué par un être étrange, qui a anéanti toute l'équipe et incendié la camionnette. Pendant ce temps, Flora était examinée par un docteur, Nightmare a révélé à Jacky qu'il avait quitté le combat en raison de blessure et Jim a essayé d'interroger Syed, qui fut révélé faire partie du SSK. Bien qu'il était évident qu'il savait quelque chose, Jim ne pouvait pas s'éterniser avec lui. Et ensuite, il y avait les funérailles du Professeur Chen. Un événement assisté par des centaines de personnes, célèbres ou obscures. Après plusieurs éloges, Jim a rencontré Norman et Looker, à la veillée mortuaire, Looker maintenant sous le faux nom de Dean Gray. Et Sacha a remarqué une plume argentée sur la tombe du Professeur Chen..._

* * *

Il avait attendu pour la meilleure partie de dix minutes.

C'était le Giovanni classique. Lorsqu'un agent échouait, il les ferait attendre à l'extérieur aussi longtemps que possible pendant qu'il rassemble ses pensées, se préparant à livrer une totalité de châtie.

Même le fait que Vincent était son fils ne voulait pas dire qu'il échapperait au traitement habituel.

Mais, alors qu'il était assis à l'extérieur du bureau, il était honnêtement convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas plus qu'il aurait pu faire. N'importe qui d'autre à sa place n'aurait pas fait bien mieux. En fait, étant donné les circonstances, il avait probablement fait mieux que prévu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était encore vivant. Alors, Vincent était disposé à appeler cela un plus. Bien que, si Giovanni était prêt à faire ça serait ouvert au débat. Alors, il n'allait pas encore le décrire comme une victoire complète.

En entendant une toux, il leva les yeux et vit le secrétaire de Giovanni se tenir près de lui, un grand ex-directeur aux cheveux foncés.

"Le Boss veut te voir maintenant."

En se sentant agacé, Vincent se leva. Il n'aimait particulièrement pas le salaud graisseux qui s'occupait de lui en ce moment. Il l'aurait frappé au visage si l'homme n'était pas l'un des hommes de confiances de son père. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de tout son comportement qui ne le montrait pas parfaitement.

En bref, il n'aimait pas les cons. Et Ross Maguire était le plus grand pharisaïque, un qu'il avait eu le malheur de connaître.

"Eh bien, il était temps." Murmura Vincent, en se levant. Il savait que la remarque énerverait Ross. Et dans son livre, un Ross énervé était une bonne chose.

Pourtant, il y avait aussi un autre processus à sa méthode. S'il avait été trop disposé à entrer directement dans la pièce, sans dire un mot, alors Ross et Giovanni sauraient qu'il avait montré un manque d'esprit et aurait probablement été coupable d'avoir échoué sa mission. Et, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ça arriver. Prendre le blâme là-dessus ne faisait pas parti de ses plans.

Il regarda Ross, le forçant à reculer.

"Tu peux enlever tes lèvres de ses fesses maintenant." Murmura Vincent. "Je n'ai rien à lui dire pendant que tu es là."

Ross recroquevilla ses lèvres, agacé.

"Je crois que tu vas découvrir que M. Montella a beaucoup de foi et de confiance en moi." Répondit-il. "Alors, je crois également..."

"Pour l'amour d'Arceus, Ross!" Hurla Giovanni. "Laisse-le entrer. Et reste dehors. Je ne veux pas que tu entendes ça."

Le sourire sur le visage de Vincent rendit instantanément Ross mécontent.

"Tu as peut-être gagné cette fois." Siffla-t-il. "Mais..."

"MAINTENANT!"

S'assurant qu'il ferme la porte au nez de Ross, le Directeur Rocket aux cheveux argentés entra dans la pièce, prêt à en découdre.

* * *

Sacha et Jim avaient été appelés à la zone du laboratoire principale du bâtiment du Professeur Chen, incertains de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient amenés.

En entrant, ils furent surpris de trouver le Professeur Orme, Goodshow, Régis, Isaac et Jacky.

"Alors, qui y a-t-il?" Se demanda Jim, en croisant ses bras.

Ça faisait juste deux jours depuis les funérailles, et la vie commençait à reprendre son cours normal.

"Eh bien." Répondit Goodshow. "Je sais que c'est tout de même assez soudain. Régis, tu veux bien commencer?"

Le chercheur aux cheveux bruns prit rapidement la parole.

"Sur un principe de base temporaire, Jacky et moi allons nous occuper des allers et venus des Pokémons par ici." Continua-t-il. "Nous avons tous les deux de l'expérience pour le faire, et nous allons continuer de s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise. Peut-être que ça restera définitif. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre sera désigné. Mais, nous avons l'autorité de la ligue Pokémon pour faire le travail d'ici là."

Sacha approuva.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Alors, quoi d'autre?"

Goodshow regarda Isaac.

"Il y a toujours la petite affaire du match entre vous." Dit le chef de l'Élite Quatre, en plaçant ses mains sur la table. "Dans les circonstances, j'ai proposé l'avis que vous continuiez le match à l'endroit où vous l'avez laissé. Mais, l'idéal serait que vous preniez la décision tous les deux."

Sacha regarda rapidement son ami.

"En fait." Dit-il. "J'ai une petite idée."

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il continua à parler.

"Lorsque les Coppingers ont attaqué." Continua Sacha. "Nightmare a été blessé. Jacky lui-même m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas en état de combattre pour au moins les quinze prochains jours. Alors, je ne serai pas en était de l'inclure."

Avant que qui que ce soit puisse dire quelque chose, il continua rapidement à parler vite pour ne pas les laisser l'interrompre.

"En tout cas, mon idée est puisqu'il nous reste effectivement deux Pokémons chacun, nous devrions livrer un match en double. Ça réglerait les choses parfaitement et rapidement. Et nous pourrons commencer le défi à la fin de la semaine."

"Tu sembles plutôt impatient que ça commence." Commenta Jacky.

"Eh bien, nous venons juste de tous découvrir que la vie est incroyablement courte." Répliqua Sacha, un regard furieux sur son visage. "Alors, je crois que nous pouvons nous passer de spécifier l'évidence."

Isaac ria.

"Eh bien, tu ne manques pas d'entrain." Remarqua-t-il. "Je vais vous dire. Vous allez vous battre tous les deux, et je vais entrer en contact avec Nancy pour lui dire de se préparer pour se battre samedi."

"Excellent." Dit Goodshow. "Alors, on prend un léger déjeuner et on va regarder le match peu de temps après?"

"Ça marche pour moi." Murmura Jim, les mains dans ses poches. "D'accord, alors c'est parti."

* * *

"Je sais que je vous ai déçu, père." Dit Vincent, en se tenant là avec sa tête incliné et ses mains serrées devant lui. "Cependant, Je sens que j'étais incapable d'en faire bien plus dans la..."

"Silence!" Rompit Giovanni. Son Persian miaula d'accord, le Pokémon Chadeville clairement pas ravi de la façon dont se sentait son maître. La rudesse de son ton dérangeait son sommeil.

En baissant une main, le patron de la Team Rocket le consola le consola avec une simple et puissante caresse, un geste d'affection sauvage.

"Je ne veux pas de tes excuses!" Continua Giovanni, le ton augmentant plus dans sa rudesse. C'était destiné à châtier, et ça avait l'incroyable effet de le faire, Vincent étant complètement intimidé. "Tu m'as déçu cette fois. Tu as laissé quelqu'un nous étions très intéressés à capturer. s'échapper. Et, si tu n'étais pas mon fils, ma pleine intention serait de te tuer."

Il semblait comme s'il avait encore plus de fureur dans sa réserve.

Et, avec son meilleur jugement disparu, son fils décida d'essayer de désamorcer la situation aussi rapidement que possible.

"Eh bien, père." Dit Vincent, en s'agenouillant. "Si vous voulez me tuer, alors faites-le. Ne me traitez pas différemment que vous le feriez envers tout autre garde. Je vous ai déçu, je le sais. Si vous me tuez, alors je serai libéré de la culpabilité de savoir que je ne vous ai pas servi du meilleur que je le pouvais."

Giovanni soupira, en secouant sa tête.

"Tu ne vas pas mourir." Dit-il, de la résignation dans sa voix. "En fait, tu vas faire de ton mieux pour pourchasser ce salaud sur-le-champ. Tu vas attaquer chaque meneur Coppinger, chaque informateur que nous connaissons. Et tu vas commencer tout de suite. Arrête immédiatement tes pleurnicheries et bou..."

Il fut interrompu en milieu de phrase par la sonnerie du téléphone. Son téléphone privé dont seulement certaines personnes connaissaient le numéro.

"Excuse-moi une minute." Dit-il, en baissant la main vers le receveur.

Vincent ne pouvait pas entendre la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais la façon dont son père réagit était surprenante.

"Mais comment avez-vous eu ce numéro?"

Il était sur le point de raccrocher, lorsque quelque chose était dit à l'autre bout de la ligne qui le fit hésiter.

Avec un mélange de rage à peine cachée et de léger mépris, il écouta la conversation. Tandis que les mots entrèrent dans ses oreilles, l'intérêt se plaça sur ses traits.

"Alors..." Dit-il. "Très intéressant."

Complètement déconcerté, Vincent observa ce qui se passait.

Plus de mots de l'appelant à l'autre bout de la ligne. Et ensuite, Giovanni raccrocha finalement.

"Il semblerait que nous avons un nouveau moyen de les traquer." Dit-il, un sourire pointu. "Tu viens avec moi. Nous allons bientôt partir. Rassemble une escouade de Rockets et tenez-vous prêts à partir dans trente minutes."

Il pensait demander pourquoi, mais décida de ne pas le faire. On ne lui aurait pas dit, alors ça serait un exercice inutile.

Et il finirait par le savoir. En suivant simplement la famille et en ne faisant rien de stupide.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

"Le match opposant Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette et Jim Jacobs d'Acajou est sur le point de commencer." Énonça Pierre. "Puisque le match précédent a été interrompu, il a été décidé que la conclusion serait un match en double. Le match prendra fin lorsque les deux Pokémons d'un dresseur seront vaincus. Étant une continuation du match précédent aucune substitution ne sera autorisée. Dans le cas d'un match nul, alors les mêmes règles s'appliqueront."

Sacha regarda le banc des juges, un banc contenant Goodshow, le Professeur Orme et Isaac. La place du professeur Chen avait été prise par Jacky.

En fait, il y avait eu une petite dispute assez amusante plus tôt entre Jacky et Régis pour établir lequel d'entre eux ferait l'action de s'asseoir sur le banc. Jacky avait finalement gagné en enfermant Régis dans le débarras. Le chercheur aux cheveux bruns était maintenant assis sur le banc des spectateurs, un regard contrarié sur son visage, les bras croisés.

"Veuillez choisir vos Pokémons." Implora Pierre, en élevant ses drapeaux dans le ciel.

Jim prit deux Pokéballs, une dans chaque main.

"Et c'est parti!" Hurla-t-il, en les lançant dans les airs.

Sacha en fit de même, en envoyant une orbe rouge et blanche dans le ciel, tout comme une orbe bleue, rouge et blanche.

Rapide comme l'éclair, les quatre Pokémons émergèrent sur le terrain.

Pour Jim, son Shaymin apparut, baillant rapidement comme à l'habitude. Accompagné de l'apparence de Libegon, le Pokémon Mystique atterrissant à côté du Pokémon légendaire de type plante sur ses deux pattes arrières.

Et, pour Sacha, son nouveau Aligatueur évolué émergea, plus à la surprise de ceux qui n'avaient pas vu le Pokémon Mâchoire auparavant.

Tandis que, moins surprenant, se trouvait l'arrivé de Dracaufeu, le Pokémon Flamme rugissant fièrement.

"Alors, nous sommes bientôt prêts à débuter." Interpella Pierre. "Dans trois... Deux... Un. Et..."

Il éleva son drapeau.

"Commen..."

L'éleveur Pokémon d'Argenta était rapidement interrompu au milieu de la phrase par le son soudain d'une explosion.

Tout le monde regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait certainement pas une autre attaque en cours...

Et, tandis que Syed sortit des buissons, ses mains s'élevant en justification, tous le monde se détendit.

"Désolé." Interpella-t-il. "Je ne faisais que m'entraîner avec mon Pokémon. Je n'étais pas au courant que vous étiez tous ici."

"Je parie que si." Murmura Jim à voix basse. "Petit sournois..."

"Mais, je peux m'excuser pour mon Electrode." Continua-t-il.

Pierre soupira.

"Bon, s'il n'y a pas d'autres interruptions." Dit-il. "Alors, commencez!"

En se regardant l'un l'autre, Sacha et Jim commencèrent à contempler leurs stratégies, chacune désignée à vaincre l'autre.

* * *

"Alors, pourquoi avons-nous besoin de faire ça?" Demanda Looker, en secouant sa tête.

Ils se tenaient dans un entrepôt, attendant des gens pour venir les retrouver. Norman, Armand et Léo étaient aussi avec lui, en semblant également tout aussi inquiets.

Et, juste comme politique garantie, Solidad se cachait au fond, un bandage sur son épaule. C'était sa première affectation depuis la blessure sur l'épaule qu'elle avait subie plus tôt dans la semaine. L'arme qui l'avait blessé pour avoir neutralisé quelque peu ses capacités de guérison, et, seulement maintenant, les blessures commencèrent lentement à guérir.

Même avec seulement un seul bras, elle était plus que suffisante pour arrêter tout ce qui tournerait mal.

"Je suis assez d'accord avec lui." Murmura Léo. "Ça va mal se terminer. Je vous ai dégoté le numéro. Vous choisissez quoi faire avec. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici."

Norman regarda l'ordinateur portable sur la table au milieu de la pièce.

"Tu es ici pour la démonstration." Répondit-il. "Et Dean, ils veulent les Coppingers autant que nous. Le tout de l'ennemi de mon ennemi."

"L'ennemi de mon ennemi peut m'embrasser les fesses." Continua Looker. "Et, est-ce que la chose de Dean est vraiment nécessaire pendant que nous sommes seuls?"

Il secoua sa tête.

"Ah, vous n'avez pas à répondre à ça, Je suis juste incroyablement amer d'être ici."

La porte s'ouvrit, lentement en premier, avant se recueillir de l'élan.

Tout le monde se tendit...

Et Giovanni entra dans la pièce. Vincent et vingt autres gardes Rocket derrière lui.

* * *

"Dracaufeu!" Hurla Sacha, en prenant la décision de frapper en premier. "Attaque Dracosouffle sur Libegon."

Le Pokémon de type feu et vol ouvrit sa bouche avec un puissant rugissement, relâchant un épais souffle énergétique vert vers le Pokémon Mystique, le souffle étant propulsé en avant avec une force extrême.

"Shaymin, passe en Forme Céleste et bloque-le avec Eco-Sphere!" Contra Jim.

Le Pokémon Gratitude altéra rapidement sa force avec un rapide rayonnement énergétique blanc.

Ensuite, avec un presque mort sur la précision, il envoya une orbe lumineuse verte et blanche vers l'attaque de type dragon furibonde, réussissant instantanément à la bloquer.

Sacha était un peu agacé par le revers, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant.

"Très bien, Dracaufeu." Interpella-t-il. "Attaque Lance-Flamme sur Shaymin. Aligatueur, Vibraqua sur Libegon. Essayez de les ramener sur terre."

Ses deux Pokémons foncèrent avec leurs attaques, Aligatueur relâchant une orbe chatoyante d'eau bleue et blanche dans les airs vers le Pokémon de type dragon et sol. À l'opposition, Dracaufeu retentit un courant de flammes rouges chaudes vers Shaymin.

"Esquivez tous les deux." Ordonna Jim. "Shaymin, attaque Siffl'Herbe pour endormir Dracaufeu. Libegon, frappe Aligatueur avec Dracogriffe!"

Shaymin ouvrit sa bouche, un son sifflant étrange sortant des profondeur de son corps.

En l'entendant, les yeux de Dracaufeu commencèrent immédiatement à se sentir lourds. En quelques secondes, il pouvait à peine les garder ouverts. Dans le temps de le dire, il était effondré sur le sol, endormi.

"Oh oh." Murmura Sacha.

Et pour rendre les choses pires, Libegon tomba derrière Aligatueur et frappa le Pokémon Mâchoire avec une griffe blanche brillante.

Le Pokémon de type eau rugit de douleur, le coup le frappant dans le bas du dos.

"Vite!" Hurla Sacha. "Réplique avec Poinglace!"

Aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ordonné, Aligatueur se retourna, les poings congelés avec un éclat de type glace.

Mais, Libegon était juste trop rapide, volant instantanément hors d'atteinte de portée.

"Il semblerait que sans ton Dracaufeu." Remarqua Jim. "Tu n'as simplement pas la chance. Aligatueur n'a aucune chance contre Shaymin. Et, contre Libegon tu as peut-être une chance, mais..."

Presque immédiatement, Shaymin relâcha une autre Eco-Sphere, cette fois l'attaque entrant en contact.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire rugit de douleur, alors que l'attaque super efficace s'écrasa dans son estomac, le mettant instantanément sur ses quatre pattes. La force du coup l'avait envoyé s'effondrer au sol, la puissance étant trop grande pour qu'il reste debout.

"Tuuuuuuu!" Grogna-t-il, en grinçant des dents.

"Aller!" Hurla Sacha. "Tu peux tenir bon Aligatueur. Je sais que tu le peux."

"Content d'avoir lu dans ton esprit, Jim." Plaisanta Shaymin.

Du coin de son œil, Sacha pouvait voir que Dracaufeu se réveillait.

"Lance l'attaque Pistolet A O sur Libegon!" Dit-il. "Essaie de les distraire tous les deux."

Les yeux de Dracaufeu étaient ouverts.

"Et attaque Lance-Flamme sur Shaymin!"

En se levant rapidement, Dracaufeu relâcha l'attaque de type feu fulgurante directement dans le dos de Shaymin.

Il y avait plusieurs cris de douleur, alors que l'odeur de la fourrure brûlée enveloppa les narines de tout le monde.

"AÏE!" Cria Shaymin.

Tandis que tout le monde regardait, le Pokémon Flamme faisait lentement du bon boulot de rôtir profondément le type plante.

Jim avait un léger regard dégoûté sur son visage. Il n'appréciait pas ce qui arrivait à son Pokémon.

Et, il y avait une seule façon de s'en sortir.

"Libegon, frappe Dracaufeu avec..."

Son ordre n'a jamais été terminé.

Avec un cri extrêmement douloureux, Shaymin commença à briller avec une lumière bleue...

Et relâcha la puissante attaque Psyko puissant directement dans le feu.

Pendant un moment, les flammes dansèrent avec une lumière bleue, un mélange attachant de rouge et de bleu. En parfaite harmonie.

Et ensuite, l'attaque explosa, dans une puissante explosion énergétique, choquant et surprenant complètement tout le monde présent. Il y avait clairement eu lieu une mauvaise réaction en chaîne, et maintenant leur vision était couverte par l'émergence de plus de fumée qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Une odeur âcre remplit leurs narines, une étrange combustion d'énergie psy faisant une drôle d'odeur. Pas celle qu'ils avaient déjà inspiré avant. Probablement pas celle qu'ils sentiraient à nouveau un jour.

Mais, tandis que la poussière flotta dans l'air, ils essayèrent de voir ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain.

* * *

"Alors, vous nous avez appelé pour former une alliance?" Dit Giovanni, en secouant sa tête. "C'était une action intéressante."

"M. Montella." Répondit Norman. "Nous voulons former une alliance, parce que nous avons un but commun. Je crois que vous avez un sérieux dégoût sur un ennemi commun que nous partageons. Un certain homme appelé Dennis. Il est un..."

"Je sais qui il est." Rompit Giovanni.

"Oui, en effet." Continua Norman. "Tellement que vous avez envoyé votre seul fils, l'homme debout à côté de vous, pour essayer de le capturer. Mais, il a échoué. Nous l'avons sur une bonne autorité, un de nos agents était présent dans la mêlée. Il pourrait reconnaître Vincent."

Il soupira.

"Alors, nous pouvons procéder par une des deux méthodes. Nous pouvons former une alliance pour essayer d'écraser Dennis et les Coppingers. Si vous faites ça, les dossiers criminels de vous et votre fils disparaîtront. Vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, de la loi. Nous allons même les faire disparaître devant vous."

Il fit signe à l'ordinateur portable.

"Vous êtes libres de continuer à faire ce que vous aimez. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas garantir que tout le monde dans votre organisation sera protégé sous les mêmes lois. Au fond, si un de vos gardes est assez stupide pour se faire attraper, alors, il y passe. Mais..."

Norman soupira encore.

"Pour l'instant, les Coppingers sont plus une menace que vous ne le serez jamais. Et nous sommes prêts à cesser de vous pourchasser."

Il racla sa gorge.

"Ou, l'autre option serait que nous vous arrêtons ici même, vous et tout le monde sombrerez pour le reste de vos vies. Il y a plusieurs crimes non résolus que nous aimerions fixer sur vous. Les preuves seraient inattaquables. Et la seule chose que vos avocats seraient en mesure de faire, serait d'assurer que vous n'aurez pas la chaise."

Il fit signe à Léo, qui alla s'assoir près de l'ordinateur portable.

"Alors, quel sera votre choix?"

Giovanni grinça furieusement ses dents. Il n'était clairement pas heureux envers ça.

Et ensuite, en un éclair, son expression entière changea. Un sourire rompit sur son visage.

En s'avançant, il tendit une main vers Norman.

"Je crois que nous pouvons arriver à un accord." Dit le patron de la Team Rocket.

Même avec sa conviction que c'était la bonne décision, Norman ne pouvait toujours pas nier le sentiment qu'il venait de secouer les mains avec le diable.

À son approbation, Léo commença à taper.

Pendant cinq minutes, il tapa, faisant les amendements nécessaires.

Et ensuite, il se leva.

"Félicitations." Dit-il, en regardant Giovanni et Vincent. "Vous êtes tous les deux officiellement en règle. On ne parle plus d'anciens dossiers criminels. C'est profondément enterré dans le cyberespace. Aucun homme vivant va gravir à travers cette frontière et les récupérer. Et, avec chaque seconde, ça devient encore plus impossible à réacquérir."

Giovanni sourit.

"Je garde toujours mes bonnes affaires." Dit-il. "Peu importe quand vous aurez besoin d'aide, faites-le moi savoir."

"Alors, c'est entendu." Répondit Armand. "À la nouvelle alliance. Cependant, ça devrait être que temporaire."

Il y avait un sentiment général de bonne atmosphère émergeant autour de la pièce.

Le seul qui ne semblait apparemment pas piqué par ça était Vincent. Il se tenait là, une expression étrange sur son visage.

C'était une expression de quelqu'un qui planifiait quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui ne s'avérait pas être de bonnes nouvelles.

* * *

Beaucoup de toux plus tard, et la poussière s'était suffisamment dissipée pour laisser les spectateurs voir ce qui se passait.

Et, avec la connaissance que Shaymin était un Pokémon légendaire, les vues avant eux étaient encore plus étonnantes qu'ils auraient pu l'imaginer.

Avec une peau carbonisée, le Pokémon Gratitude était effondré sur le sol, le ventre vers le ciel. L'herbe comme fourrure fumait toujours encore un peu.

Sans la moindre trace de doute, le Pokémon de type plante était vaincu.

Mais, quant à Dracaufeu.

Le Pokémon de type feu et vol était également vaincu, effondré sur son estomac, les yeux fermés. La flamme sur sa queue était petite, plus petite que quiconque n'avait jamais vu.

Même avec l'avantage du type, Sacha semblait le plus ravi des deux dresseurs. Il savait à quel point Shaymin était fort. La façon dont le Pokémon de type plante avait réglé le sort de Nightmare à plusieurs occasions le représentait. Mais, Dracaufeu était également fort. Et, il avait réussi à vaincre Shaymin.

En réussissant à faire un sourire ironique, il regarda Pierre, qui éleva ses drapeaux.

"Shaymin et Dracaufeu ont été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Le match reprendra aussitôt qu'ils auront été rappelés."

Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent rapidement leurs Pokémons dans leurs Pokéballs, encore, chacun d'eux pensant à un moyen de s'occuper de l'autre.

Quelques brefs mots de félicitations à leurs Pokémons qui s'étaient effondrés...

Et Pierre leur donna le signal de recommencer. La foule observa avec une énorme anticipation tandis que les Pokémons prirent leurs positions de combat...

* * *

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que nous venons de commettre une erreur." Murmura Armand, alors qu'ils étaient de retour aux bureaux improvisés d'Azuria. Son Metalosse et le Flagadoss de Solidad avaient réussi à les transporter ici presque instantanément.

"Parce que, c'est une réponse humaine naturelle." Répondit Norman. "Tu ne fais pas confiance à quelqu'un."

"L'un ou l'autre, nous avons pris cette décision." Remarqua Léo. "Alors, maintenant il faut faire avec."

"En effet." Commenta Norman, en déposant son manteau. "Nous allons faire avec. Mais, si la Team Rocket devient plus forte à l'avenir. Si à jamais ils atteignent le point où en sont les Coppingers en ce moment..."

Il se replia.

"Je me fiche de quel marché nous venons de passer. On va employer la manière forte."

"Si la population sait ce qui s'est passé." Dit Léo. "Il y aura une tempête malsaine de..."

"Ouais." Répondit Norman. "Je sais."

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, laissant échapper un profond soupir de détresse.

"Mais, tout ce qu'il faut pour que les mauvaises choses arrive, c'est que les bons hommes ne fassent rien. Et, au moins nous avons fait quelque chose aujourd'hui. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire messieurs, nous devons maintenant vivre avec ça."

* * *

"Aligatueur, attaque Tranche!" Ordonna Sacha.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire fonça en avant sur le sol, prêt à frapper.

Mais, alors qu'il était de portée, Libegon plongea vers le haut.

"Continue!" Continua l'originaire du Bourg Palette. "Essaie de frapper avec l'attaque Pistolet A O!"

Tout le monde observa avec un espoir impatient, tandis que le jet d'eau se tira de la bouche d'Aligatueur, vers le haut, et frappa Libegon dans la poitrine.

Jim donna un ordre, et Libegon répliqua, en frappant le type eau avec un Sonicboom, le puissant son craquant le frappant dans le visage.

Une impasse momentanée, les deux Pokémons se foudroyèrent du regarda, l'un l'autre.

"Dracogriffe!" Ordonna Jim.

"Poinglace!" Renvoya Sacha, désireux de répliquer.

Toujours incités, les deux Pokémons s'échangèrent des coups, Libegon en sortant pire après le coup super efficace. Poinglace affectait ses deux types, lui faisant vraiment sentir la douleur. Et, pour ajouter une insulte à sa blessure, sa queue était congelée au bout, l'épaisse glace rendant difficile pour lui de bouger.

Mais, la Dracogriffe n'avait pas été inefficace. Une puissante frappe avait envoyé Aligatueur vaciller.

Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avant que l'un d'eux aille au tapis.

"Vas-y!" Siffla Sacha. "Tu dois y arriver, Aligatueur, frappe-le maintenant!"

"Libegon!" Hurla Jim. "Ultralaser!"

Ses mâchoires ouvertes, le Pokémon Mystique commença rapidement à charger l'attaque.

Sacha ferma ses yeux. Il ne pouvait penser quoi faire. Aucune des attaques d'Aligatueur seraient en mesure d'arrêter un Ultralaser.

Ensuite, il entendit un rugissement.

Les ouvrant rapidement, il vit le Pokémon Mâchoire foncer sur le sol vers Libegon.

À sa surprise, le corps de son Aligatueur commença à vibrer énergétiquement. Une énergie qui s'étendit en une boule énergétique rose et dorée.

À exactement le même instant que Libegon avait relâché l'Ultralaser, Aligatueur frappa avec sa propre attaque Giga Impact.

L'explosion des deux attaques rencontrés aveugla tout ceux qui regardait. Et pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, les gens étaient incertains ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Vincent se déplaça rapidement à travers le couloir, l'énorme poussée dans son costume le faisant sentir plus soucieux de la sécurité que jamais.

Sa première priorité était de se diriger vers le bureau. Mais, tandis qu'il entra dans la première partie de la pièce, il remarqua Ross Maguire assis sur son bureau. Et ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ross le remarqua également, en se levant rapidement.

"Je veux le voir." Dit Vincent, en diminuant ses yeux vers lui.

Ross ria.

"Ouais, parce que tu as un rendez-vous." Dit-il. "Tu ne vas vraiment pas entrer là-dedans. Alors, aussi bien que tu partes. Il fait une sieste."

Vincent ria son propre rire moqueur comme réponse.

"Tu sais, Ross." Dit-il. "J'espérais sincèrement que tu dises ça."

"Et pourquoi ça?"

Le secrétaire ne vit jamais le poing sur les reins venir.

En quelques secondes, il serrait son estomac dans la douleur, plié.

Le sensation de sentir son genou rencontrer le nez de Ross était une sensation que Vincent savourait pour les nuits à venir.

Le laissant sur le sol, Vincent continua dans le bureau de Giovanni.

* * *

Le Persian dans la pièce siffla instantanément à son arrivé.

En se retournant dans sa chaise, Giovanni avait un regard de mécontentement sur ses forts traits.

"J'ai donné l'ordre de ne pas être dérangé." Dit-il, un regard clame sur son visage.

"Ouais, eh bien." Répondit Vincent. "Eh bien, il faut qu'on parle."

"Va parler ailleurs." Dit Giovanni, en haussant les épaules. "Je ne vais nul part."

"Je ne suis pas certain du marché que nous avons passé avec les G-mens." Continua Vincent. "Ils vont nous poignarder dans le dos. Nous ne sommes que des pions pour eux."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Répondit Giovanni. "Je garde ma parole. Nous allons les aider. Et lorsque les Coppingers seront de l'histoire ancienne, nous allons nous hisser au sommet."

Vincent soupira. Alors, il devait en arriver là.

"Dommage." Répondit-il. "Je ne leur fais pas confiance."

"Pourtant, tu travailles pour moi." Lui dit Giovanni. "Alors, ma décision est définitive."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Ouais." Répondit Vincent. "En effet. Mais, uniquement si vous êtes en vie."

Plus vite que Giovanni puisse réagir, il tendit la main vers la ceinture de son pantalon et retira un pistolet.

En le pointant vers son père, il réussit à faire un faible sourire.

"Je vous aime, père." Dit tristement Vincent. "Mais, je suis également venu à aimer la Team Rocket. Et, ce que je suis sur le point de faire est le mieux pour eux."

En fermant ses yeux, il appuya sur la gâchette deux fois, en sentant le recul parcourir son bras.

Et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda le corps de son père.

Étonnamment, il ne sentit rien. Rien, sauf le soulagement.

En secouant la tête, Vincent posa son arme sur la table, et avec une main atteignit le téléphone. Avec l'autre, il déchira la chemise dispendieuse de Giovanni.

En quelques secondes, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Un tatouage, un peu inhabituel dans ça pris la forme de onze chiffres.

En gardant un œil sur les chiffres, il commença à les composer dans le téléphone.

Ça lui prit six secondes pour le faire. Ça lui prit quatre secondes pour que la sonnerie arrête.

"Ici Vincent Montella." Dit-il, clairement et distinctement au téléphone. "Attention à tous les membres de la Team Rocket. L'organisation est maintenant abandonnée à titre définitif. Que tout le monde quitte leurs affectations actuelles et passe dans la clandestinité. Vivez des vies normales. Parce que, notre chef est mort. Et avec ça, va ses ambitions. Menez une bonne vie tout le monde."

En juste cinquante secondes, il avait mis fin à la Team Rocket. Pour toujours.

En contemplant de passer un coup aux G-mens pour le dire que le marché était rompu, Vincent décida de ne pas le faire.

À la place, il sortit du bureau, en prenant l'arme meurtrière avec lui.

En franchissant rapidement le corps de Ross, Vincent décida d'écraser fortement ses organes génitaux. Le garde lésé inconscient le fit sourire.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était à l'extérieur du bâtiment et loin dans la nuit...

* * *

**Il ne reste plus qu'un Pokémon chacun à Sacha et Jim. Qui triomphera?**

**La Team Rocket achevé par le fils du patron?! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.**


	93. Sur Un Sol Ardu

Chapitre 93. Sur Un Sol Ardu.

* * *

_Résumé. Vincent a fait son rapport à Giovanni, qui a été interrompu par une offre surprise des dirigeants des G-mens. Pendant ce temps, Jim et Sacha ont décidé de livrer un match en double pour décider qui allait défier l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Le point culminant de la confrontation a résulté que Dracaufeu et Shaymin se sont mis KO l'un l'autre. Libegon et Aligatueur ont réussi à forcer une impasse aveuglante, relâchant leurs deux attaques les plus puissantes en même temps. Pendant ce temps, Norman et Giovanni ont formé une alliance, la Team Rocket acceptant d'aider les G-mens tant que le Coppingers étaient dans le décor. Un marché où Vincent y a rapidement mis fin lorsqu'il a abattu Giovanni dans son bureau et démantelé la Team Rocket..._

* * *

En ricanant légèrement, Vincent quitta la cabine téléphonique. Il avait laissé un message grandement grossier aux G-mens qui avaient essayé de former une alliance avec sa Team Rocket bien aimée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le regard sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils l'entendraient.

Son bureau et appartement avait été vidé plus tôt. Toutes ces possessions vitales, toutes ses Pokéballs étaient actuellement dans un sac à dos sur son épaule. Il avait enlevé le costume, l'abandonnant à jamais, pendant qu'il revenait à ses vieux vêtements de voyage. Même après toutes ces années, ils lui faisaient toujours, montrant à quel point il était resté en forme. La capuche noire, les pantalons bleus foncés et les bottes. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le garder au chaud durant une nuit froide d'hiver.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas actuellement planifié de rester sous le vent et la pluie plus qu'il pouvait servir. Il savait où il allait, et pourquoi.

"Une nouvelle vie." Murmura-t-il. "C'est le moment de recommencer à zéro."

En s'arrêtant pour une pensée alors qu'il s'avança sur l'autoroute sans fin, il sortit l'arme qu'il avait utilisé pour mettre fin à la vie de son père et l'essuya.

Sans y penser davantage, il le lâcha dans les égouts les plus proches, l'entendant claquer dans le tunnel.

Il savait où il devait aller. Et c'était où il allait maintenant. Plus de secrets. Plus de cachettes. Sauf de l'endroit où les G-mens étaient concernés. Ensuite, il était sur le point de s'exposer aussi faiblement que possible aussi longtemps que possible.

* * *

Tandis que la lumière s'évapora, tout le monde pouvait finalement visualiser ce qui se passait au milieu du terrain.

Et, à leur surprise, Aligatueur était encore debout, ses griffes enfoncées dans le sol. Bien sûr, il était immobile efforts de relâcher le Giga Impact.

Mais, Libegon était effondré sur le sol, son corps battu et meurtri, ses grands yeux rouges fermés.

Voyant ce que ça voulait dire, Sacha sauta instantanément de joie et frappa l'air.

La joie le surmontant, il s'effondra sur ses genoux et regarda le ciel.

Pierre toussa.

Et il vit que Libegon s'était relevé.

"Tu as bientôt fini?" Demanda Jim, en secouant sa tête.

Sacha grogna, en réalisant à quel point il venait juste de faire un fou de lui.

"Ah." Murmura-t-il, en tirant son collet. "Alors..."

* * *

Flora couvrit ses yeux et secoua sa tête.

"Oh, l'humilité." Murmura-t-elle.

Régis ricanait.

"Ah, ça m'a manqué de le voir faire un fou de lui." Remarqua-t-il. "Ça avait l'habitude d'arriver sur une base de jour en jour. Maintenant, il démontre simplement la régularité et le fait toujours. Mais, ça m'a manqué la façon dont il fait nonchalamment ça."

Flora reprit rapidement son calme.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé avec cette dernière attaque?" Se demanda-t-elle. "Tout est devenu blanc, et je ne pouvais pas voir..."

"Personne ne le pouvait." Murmura Régis. "Mais, si je devais parier dessus, je dirais que l'attaque Giga Impact a complètement absorbé toute l'énergie de l'Ultralaser et s'est dispersé sur l'atterrissage. Alors, les deux Pokémons étaient intacts. Libegon a été envoyé sur le sol et temporairement renversé de façon stupide, mais pas blessé en fait."

Flora soupira, complètement étonnée.

"Alors, tu pourrais savoir tout ça d'une lumière aveuglante?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, comme je l'ai dit." Répondit Régis. "Une complète supposition."

* * *

Ça prit un moment pour les deux Pokémons de récupérer des efforts des deux puissantes attaques qu'ils avaient relâchés. Respectivement Ultralaser et Giga Impact.

Ensuite, lorsque l'attente était terminée, ils se lancèrent instantanément à nouveau dans l'action, les esprits des deux dresseurs de retour au boulot. Malgré le lapsus de concentration momentané de Sacha en pensant qu'il avait gagné, il devait instantanément reprendre son attention là-dessus.

"Libegon!" Ordonna Jim. Puisque son Pokémon avait relâché l'attaque en premier, il avait récupéré une fraction seconde plus rapidement qu'Aligatueur. "Utilise l'attaque Dracosouffle!"

Une puissant poussé énergétique souffla dans les airs, frappant Aligatueur avant qu'il puisse bouger. Avec un rugissement découragé, ses muscles se grippèrent du souffle.

"Merde!" Cria Sacha, agacé de la façon dont Aligatueur luttait. "Lance l'attaque Hydrocanon!"

Ce n'était pas facile pour un Pokémon eau d'élever sa tête et de relâcher le souffle d'eau vers Libegon. Ses luttes pouvaient être vues par tout le monde.

Mais, il réussit finalement à tirer un souffle rapide dans les airs.

Un souffle lent et sourd étant facilement esquivé, Libegon exécuta un tonneau sur le côté et esquiva facilement.

"Tourbi-Sable!" Hurla Jim.

Il y avait une soudaine sensation rayonnante dans les yeux du Pokémon Mystique, facilement remarquable pour tout le monde. Un étrange son commença à émerger tandis que ses ailes commencèrent à bourdonner...

Et ensuite, le sol sous Aligatueur commença à se transformer en boue.

Un regard confus commença à arriver sur les traits du Pokémon Mâchoire, un regard confus qui fut rapidement aggravé en douleur.

Alors que la partie inférieure de son corps coula dans le sol croulant, le regard de douleur était remplacé par le son de douleur.

Il lutta pour se libérer, mais c'était en vain, son corps étant rapidement dans le mélange gélatineux de sable et de poussière.

Jim sourit.

"Très bien, Libegon." Dit-il. "Finissons-en avec Dracogriffe!"

Sur le petit bras à trois doigts de son Pokémons, les griffes s'étendirent avec une rigoureuse énergie lumineuse verte.

Et finalement, il plongea directement vers le Pokémon Mâchoire.

* * *

_"Attention à tous les membres de la Team Rocket. L'organisation est maintenant abandonnée à titre définitif. Que tout le monde quitte leurs affectations actuelles et passe dans la clandestinité. Vivez des vies normales. Parce que, notre chef est mort. Et avec ça, va ses ambitions. Menez une bonne vie tout le monde."_

Avec surprise et agitation, Danny, Liz et Miaouss se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"Est-ce que ça peut vraiment arriver?" Demanda Miaouss. "Sommes-nous vraiment au chômage?"

"On dirait bien." Répondit Liz, en secouant sa tête. "Nous n'avons plus de travail. La Team Rocket est finie."

"Et que pouvons-nous faire maintenant?" Se demanda Danny, en s'effondrant à nouveau sur l'herbe en état de choc, Il prit une partie du duvet de son uniforme et essaya de soulager l'inquiétude.

Miaouss haussa les épaules.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Je sais ce que nous allons faire maintenant que nous sommes au chômage."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être?" Demanda Danny, de l'intérêt dans sa voix.

En tapant l'espace sur son visage où son nez devrait normalement être, Miaouss réussit à faire un sourire.

"Tu vas voir, mon cher Danny." Répondit Miaouss.

* * *

Libegon fit irruption plus bas dans les airs, prêt à frapper Aligatueur avec son attaque griffe.

Il y avait une panique frénétique su les traits de Sacha, alors qu'il tenta de réfléchir sur comment il allait se sortir de ça. Aucune de ses stratégies fonctionnerait. Son Pokémon étant enterré dans le sable n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu.

"Euh..." Pensa-t-il rapidement. Les attaques eaux rendraient la tâche de sortir du sable encore plus difficile. Il y avait un certain degré d'éclaboussure sur le sol. La distance pour les attaques glaces n'était pas bonne. Même chose avec les attaques de types normales qui pourraient être utilisées par le Pokémon Mâchoire.

Ça ne laissa...

"Aligatueur, attaque Surpuissance!" Hurla Sacha.

La lumière blanche émergea soudainement sur les écailles de son Pokémon, remplaçant la nuance de bleu habituelle. Avec plusieurs petits grognements, le Pokémon de type eau commença à se concentrer profondément.

Juste une simple seconde avant que Libegon vienne s'écraser, Aligatueur éleva le bras pour le bloquer, les deux membres se rencontrant dans une petite espace entre les deux combattants.

Des moments passèrent, alors qu'ils restèrent enfermés dans un corps à corps.

Jim fit rapidement de réagir en premier, résolu de rester dans le match. Il en avait plus à perdre.

"Dégage de là!" Hurla-t-il, en priant que Libegon fasse ce qu'il lui avait dit sans hésiter.

Son corps laissa échapper une secousse en arrière dans le ciel, résolu de s'échapper.

Mais, un sourire rusé sur le visage pointu du Pokémon de type eau était ce qu'il vit instantanément.

Et le cœur de Libegon s'effondra lentement tandis que les griffes du Pokémon Mâchoire se serrèrent autour de son bras. Trop tard pour se retirer pour s'échapper, le Pokémon Mystique arracha par mégarde son adversaire de la boue.

La pression était énorme. Bien que pas beaucoup plus lourd que Libegon, Aligatueur était plus gros.

Un hurlement découragé émergea de la bouche de Libegon, son corps se froissant de la pression qui avait été mise sur lui.

Et, au plus profond de son cœur, Sacha savait que c'était presque fini. Il ne fallait que le coup de grâce.

Donnant rapidement l'ordre, il sentit un grand sens d'allégresse.

"Lance l'attaque Poinglace!" Rugit-il.

C'était une procédure rapide, une procédure rapide tandis que la glace se forma rapidement autour des énormes mains griffues du Pokémon Mâchoire.

Deux coups de poing rapide sur le visage de Libegon plus tard, et le Pokémon de type dragon et sol s'effondra dans un tas, son corps partiellement congelé tremblant à des endroits.

Cette fois, Sacha attendait un signe. Un petit son sifflant résonna autour du terrain, montrant que les drapeaux avaient été élevés, un sourire sur le visage de Pierre.

Au même moment que le visage de Jim tomba, l'originaire du Bourg palette était sur le terrain, ses bras enroulés autour du dos d'Aligatueur.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire grogna de surprise, mais réussit à le câliner du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"Libegon a été mis hors combat." Déclara Pierre. "Aligatueur est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire va à Sacha du Bourg Palette. Il obtient le laissez-passer de l'Élite Quatre de Verger."

* * *

Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la foule de spectateurs. Un peu en premier, avant d'augmenter rapidement son volume et son rythme.

"J'ai réussi." Cria Sacha, Pikachu, se balançant sur l'extrémité de la tête du Pokémon Mâchoire.

"Pi Pikachu!" S'écria le Pokémon Souris.

"Aligaaaaaaa!" Approuva Aligatueur, le type eau à peine en état de tenir sur ses deux jambes affaiblies.

Flora courra rapidement sur le terrain pour les câliner tous les trois, en luttant pour passer ses bras autour d'Aligatueur. Le grand Pokémon effleura sa queue, un peu amusé.

"Et maintenant." Dit Sacha, en retournant le câlin. "On dirait que nous allons repartir à Verger."

Elle lui rendit l'expression, un joli sourire de son gré.

"Il semblerait que nous ne pouvons pas nous y abstenir." Murmura-t-elle.

"Je t'ai entendu." Remarqua Sacha.

Aligatueur fit un petit rugissement comme accord, élevant ses yeux pour regarder Pikachu.

Le Pokémon Souris roula ses yeux en échange.

_"Les humains, hein?"_ Remarqua le Pokémon bleu de type eau. _"Une ancienne race étrange."_

Étonnant complètement Pikachu, il se retourna dans un mouvement disgracieux. Même avec le manque de grâce, c'était clairement destiné à être un mouvement de danse.

_"Alors, tu veux aller trouver un peu d'eau?"_ Continua-t-il.

_"Euh... Ne danse pas pendant que je suis sur ta tête."_ Demanda Pikachu. _"On dirait un long chemin du sol à ici."_

* * *

"Fils de pute!" S'écria Norman, en lançant furieusement le téléphone contre le mur, le récepteur craqua furieusement contre le plâtre con marché. Des éraflures comme petites araignées commencèrent à émerger sur la peinture blanche.

"Ils ont joué double jeu avec nous?" Demanda Armand, en s'asseyant calmement sur la chaise, les bras croisés. Son chapeau était nonchalamment incliné par-dessus son sourcil, cachant un de ses yeux de la vue. L'une de ses jambes était nonchalamment croisée par-dessus l'autre sur le genou. Un sens d'amusement doux à propos de la situation semblait se répandre de son sourire occasionnel.

"Ouais." Rompit Norman, en frappant ses poings sur le bureau. Ils étaient toujours dans le petit bureau improvisé d'Azuria, ayant été là pendant longtemps. Ça c'était vraiment infiltré dans les nerfs de Norman, la façon qu'ils n'étaient pas parti depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la rencontre avec Giovanni. "Apparemment, notre marché est terminé."

"Oh." Dit le Gardien de l'Aura. "Je me disais qu'ils allaient nous trahir. Je commençais justement à penser au pire de ces criminels abusant des Pokémons."

"C'était Vincent." Répondit Norman. "Je crois que Giovanni aurait maintenu le marché. Mais, tu pourrais vouloir envoyer quelqu'un vers son bureau à Jadielle pour voir ça."

Un petit soupir s'échappa de la bouche d'Armand.

"J'ai fait confiance à Léo pour décider de rentrer à la maison." Remarqua-t-il. "Visiter sa famille au nord-est d'Azuria."

"Ah, il a pleinement travaillé depuis ces derniers mois." Lui dit Norman. "Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir un peu de temps."

Armand approuva.

"Je sais." Répondit-il. "Ah, je vais aller là-bas. Aller à Jadielle, voir quel est le cas. Ensuite, j'aimerai également quelques jours de congés. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire pendant que je suis à Kanto."

Une expression curieuse voleta sur le visage de Norman. Il était clairement intéressé, mais décida de ne pas lui demander de détails. Ce qu'Armand faisait de son temps libre ne le regardait pas.

"Accordé." Dit Norman. "Je vais rentrer à Hoenn. J'ai en quelque sorte négligé l'arène de Clémenti-Ville dernièrement."

Armand approuva.

"Ouais." Songea-t-il. "J'ai remarqué que vous ne passiez pas beaucoup de temps là-bas."

* * *

"Félicitations." Remarqua Goodshow, en tendant une main. Après le match, lui et Isaac avaient appelés les deux combattants dans l'une des pièces inhabituelles du Centre de Recherche du Laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Une pièce généralement vide sauf d'une grande table et de classeurs. Isaac était nonchalamment assis sur la table, une de ses jambes sur la surface en bois, tandis que Goodshow résuma la plupart de la conversation à Sacha et Jim.

Sacha secoua d'abord l'appendice offert, avant que Jim en fasse autant.

Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs rayonna sur eux.

"Eh bien, vous vous êtes exceptionnellement bien battus." Continua-t-il. "Jeune Jacobs, tu as bien concouru. Mais, malheureusement, tu as été battu."

Il regarda Sacha, le dresseur qui profitait clairement de l'instant. On aurait dit que ça faisait une éternité depuis qu'il avait battu un de ses rivaux proches. Et après l'avoir fait, il était exalté, l'instant étant même si génial qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

"Et, Sacha." Continua Goodshow. "Tu as vraiment parcouru un long chemin depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu te dirigeais vers le Plateau Indigo pour la Ligue Pokémon. Tu pensais que j'avais l'air du Père Noël, et une Agent Jenny avait remarqué que tu avais l'air d'être un fauteur de troubles. Et ensuite, tu as porté la flamme de Sulfura au stade."

Jim toussa.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Sourit Goodshow, conscient que Jim semblait vouloir sortir des lieux aussi rapidement que possible. "Tu as mérité le droit de défier l'Élite Quatre de Verger."

Il allongea sa tête pour regarder Isaac.

Le membre de l'Élite Quatre aux cheveux blonds prit la tâche de parler, savourant la chance de lui parler de son point fort particulier.

"Ton premier match prendra place contre Nancy à..."

Isaac regarda sa montre, vérifiant l'heure et la date. C'était actuellement un Mardi.

"Midi ce Samedi." Continua Isaac. "Si tu la bats, ton prochain combat contre Steven prendra place un Jeudi. Une fois de plus pour le troisième match avec Alizée, ça serait pour Vendredi. Ensuite, assumant que tu sois allé aussi loin, alors tu m'affronteras le Mercredi. Ça sera parfaitement conçu pour tester ton endurance. Alors, je te recommande une gestion efficace de l'équipe. Tous les matchs seront à six contre six. Il y aura une pause de quinze minutes une fois qu'un dresseur aura perdu trois Pokémons. En tant que challenger, tu peux procéder à des substitutions. Les règles sont simples. Tu gagnes, et tu continues. Tu perds, et tu rentres chez toi."

Sacha approuva.

"Je peux voir ça." Dit-il. "Alors, on dirait que je vais me diriger à Verger. Encore."

"Ouais, désolé pour ça." Répondit Isaac. "Mais, bon... Si tu veux nous affronter, tu dois y aller."

Il y avait un sourire rapide de Jim.

"En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes trois premiers défis." Remarqua Isaac, en croisant ses bras autour du dos de sa tête. "Donne le meilleur de toi."

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

"En fait, j'aimerai bien t'affronter, M. Ketchum." Dit-il. "Alors, fais-moi une faveur. Ne te fais pas battre."

"Ah, je vais essayer que ça n'arrive pas." Répondit Sacha, avec un sourire. "Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir."

* * *

Le téléphone ayant à peine été remplacé, un appel rapide au Centre Pokémon ayant été abondé, il commença instantanément à sonner, un ton inimaginable très terne.

Bien sûr, ses réglages n'avaient pas encore été modifiés.

Cependant, Norman répondit immédiatement à la petite machine noire.

"Allo?" Dit-il, en se demandant qui c'était.

"Bonjour." Dit Armand, sa voix semblant un peu différent de la normale. "Ouais, j'ai trouvé le bureau. Le service de renseignements de Léo était sur place comme d'habitude."

"Et, oui. Giovanni est mort. J'ai trouvé un de ses secrétaires qui m'a dit qu'il a essayé d'empêcher Vincent d'entrer là-dedans. Au fond, il a été attaqué et a été assommé. Et de ce qu'il m'a dit, il semblerait que Vincent lui a tiré dessus et s'est barré. Et, de ce qu'il m'a dit plusieurs dois entre les phrases, il l'a frappé à un endroit sensible. Apparemment, les chances pour lui d'avoir un enfant sont..."

"Je ne veux pas le savoir." Frissonna Norman. "Ça semble douloureux."

"Ouais, j'ai compris." Répondit Armand. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je fais aller faire ma chose. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai en contact."

"Bon, très bien." Murmura-t-il. "Au revoir."

* * *

Ils étaient à peine sorti de la pièce pour quelques secondes, lorsque Sacha, chercha rapidement son ami.

"Hé, Jim." Dit-il.

Il y avait un grognement à peine audible comme réponse.

"Beau match vieux." Continua Sacha. "J'ai vraiment apprécié. Je me sens juste bien de t'avoir battu pour une fois. J'aurai dû le dire tout de suite après, mais j'étais absorbé par le moment."

Jim approuva.

"Ah, bonne chance." Dit-il, en ne semblant pas de la façon dont il l'était normalement. "Après tout, tu l'as mérité. À l'évidence."

"Hé, tu as accepté de te battre." Souligna Sacha. "Si tu n'étais pas certain que tu allais gagner ou perdre, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu accepterais?"

Jim renifla.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "J'aurai eu l'air brave si j'avais refusé."

"Alors, tu as fondamentalement accepté de te faire botter les fesses juste pour avoir l'air macho?" Demanda Sacha.

"Quasiment." Répondit Jim. "Bien que, je ne pensais pas que ça serait un coup de pied au derrière. Du moins, pas pour moi. Tu étais celui qui était censé se faire battre."

Il siffla furieusement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ce gars dans le futur ne m'a pas dit que ça allait arriver?"

Sacha le regarda, son intérêt piqué. Ils étaient sur le point de descendre les escaliers.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

"J'ai dit pourquoi est-ce que ce gars dans le futur ne m'a pas dit que ça allait arriver." Répondit Jim, en défiant le vent tandis qu'il commença à descendre les escaliers. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire le con. "Je suis allé dans le futur avec Nightmare et Rock. J'ai rencontré une version de moi-même du futur. Il est le champion de Johto. Il a battu Jane dans un match. J'ai rencontré ta fille à l'extérieur du stade. Elle s'appelait Lily et elle avait un Feuforeve. Elle ressemblait plus à toi que Flora. Mais, elle avait le nez et la bouche de Flora alors..."

Les yeux de Sacha étaient complètement élargis à cet instant. Il n'était pas certain si Jim plaisantait ou disait la vérité.

"As-tu bu?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim éclata presque de rire. Il l'aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas été d'aussi mauvais humeur.

"Non, j'étais sarcastique." Dit sèchement le dresseur d'Acajou.

Sacha s'arrêta rapidement. Ils avaient finalement atteint le bas des escaliers.

"Hé, Jim." Se demanda-t-il. "Est-ce qu'on a un problème?"

Jim haussa les épaules.

"M'en parle pas." Répondit-il. "Ce n'est pas moi qui a décidé de célébrer prématurément."

Sacha laissa échapper un fort soupir de colère.

"Je croyais avoir gagné!" Rompit l'originaire du Bourg Palette. "Tu n'as jamais célébré une victoire?"

"Tu sais quoi?!" Demanda Jim. "Oublie ça. Tu t'es conduit comme un abruti arrogant. C'était à peu près plus pire que quoi que ce soit que les rivaux précédents avaient fait. Même Paul n'aurait pas fait ça."

Il soupira.

"Tu veux connaître le pire? Si je ne te connaissais pas, si tu étais un certain dresseur aléatoire, je m'en ficherais. Mais, puisque tu es mon ami, c'était juste injustifié."

En tournant rapidement les talons, Jim se dirigea vers la porte.

"Savoure le match de l'Élite Quatre, Sacha." Dit-il, contrarié. "Parce que je ne compte pas t'encourager. Tu voudrais peut-être dire à quelqu'un si ça valait le coup un jour."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant le dresseur du Bourg Palette tout seul.

* * *

"Quel con!" S'écria Nightmare, en passant sa tête à travers le mur.

Sacha se tourna rapidement vers lui.

"Est-ce vrai ce qu'il disait à propos du futur?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-il. "Je ne faisait que frotter de la pommade dans mes blessures. Et boire."

Il ria.

"Je ne veux plus jamais mélanger ces deux-la."

Sacha secoua tristement sa tête.

"Je crois que Jim est fâché contre moi." Murmura-t-il. "Tu crois que je devrais m'excuser pour la célébration exagérée?"

Nightmare renifla.

"Mec, je ne crois pas tu devrais t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit." Répondit-il, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. "Et, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'un Teraclope me fait derrière ce mur."

Sacha roula ses yeux avec un soupir.

"Tu es prêt à voyager?" Demanda-t-il. "Parce qu'il faut se diriger vers l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante à Verger. Tu veux venir?"

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Non, ça va aller." Répondit le Pokémon Ombre. "Laisse-moi ici. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis certain que tu vas m'entasser dans cette petite Master Ball et me transporter."

Sacha approuva.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Je peux faire ça."

"Spectaculaire." Murmura Nightmare, du dédain dans sa voix. "De toute façon, je vais justement retourner au massage Teraclope."

Avec un léger pouf, il disparut instantanément à travers le mur.

En secouant sa tête, Sacha commença à partir.

"Maintenant, quels Pokémons devrais-je utiliser?" Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Au plus profond, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Jim allait lui reparler un jour.

* * *

**Que va devenir Vincent maintenant qu'il est parti? Qu'est-ce que Liz, Danny et Miaouss comptent faire maintenant que la Team Rocket est démantelée?  
**

**Sacha a gagné... Mais, il semblerait que ça ne soit pas dans les meilleurs circonstances.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'Armand a besoin de faire au Bourg Palette?**


	94. De Proches Secrets Renfermés

Chapitre 94. De Proches Secrets Renfermés.

* * *

_Résumé. Vincent a abandonné sa vie régulière, repartant pour être un dresseur errant. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Jim ont poursuivi leur match. Ni Libegon ni Aligatueur étaient KO par la collision, mais plutôt indemnes. Ils ont continué à s'échanger des coups jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée un peu rapide de Sacha et d'Aligatueur ont réussi à vaincre Libegon. Cédant le laissez-passer à l'originaire du Bourg Palette. Cependant, certaines célébrations plutôt malvenues, il a réussi à contrarier Jim. Après quelques conversations avec Goodshow et Isaac, tout ça est arrivé dans une tête. Jim est sorti, laissant Sacha confus..._

* * *

L'eau déchaînée s'écrasa contre le côté du bateau, sortant instantanément Sacha de sa sérieuse rêverie. Posé à moitié sous la couette, il leva les yeux vers le plafond en plâtre.

"Toujours pas sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Murmura-t-il, en prenant l'option de reposer sa tête, laissant lentement ses paupières tomber.

Encore une fois, les eaux sombres frappèrent la maison. Leur barrage cruel semblèrent être un signe qu'il ne comptait pas pouvoir s'endormir. Et s'endormir était vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment-ci. Ce dont il avait de besoin.

Ils ont dû passer par des mers agitées à cet instant. Parce que une des puissantes vagues frappa sa cible avec une ferveur augmentée. Suivit par une autre succession rapide. Et une autre. Et une autre.

En secouant sa tête, l'originaire du Bourg Palette se redressa lentement. En sentant toujours une légère léthargie, ses bras s'élevèrent dans un étirement définitif. Un sentiment agréable qui s'attarda dans ses muscles pendant plus de temps que ça aurait du.

Il entendit l'eau frapper encore, le bateau étant vicieusement secoué par la colère de la nature.

Lors de la frappe, son intérêt était finalement suscité.

En tendant la main vers son chandail, il glissa hors du lit et entrepris d'enquêter.

Le bateau était désert.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas vu la moindre âme. Les sons du vent sifflant dans le couloir désert, en quelque sorte inhabituellement.

* * *

Sacha sortit sur le pont, cherchant le moindre signe de vie. Le seul signe de mouvement était la pluie, tombant en cascade sur lui.

Mais, alors qu'un pas vint après un autre, il était évident qu'il était vraiment seul.

"Allo!" Hurla Sacha, en tremblant un peu tandis que la pluie couvrit sa peau. Il aurait vraiment dit enfiler une veste avant de sortir.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse du ciel sombre. La moindre lumière émise par la lune était complètement obscurcie par les nuages noirs. La seule façon de voir ce qui se passait était les petites lumières sur le pont, en clignant légèrement des yeux sous la pluie.

"Allo!" Répéta-t-il, en forçant pour être entendu à travers les légers grondements de tonnerre.

Ensuite, du coin de son œil, il vit quelque chose. Un bref flash strier sur la scène.

En se retournant, peut importe ce que c'était, il avait disparu.

"Peut-être que c'est la foudre." Murmura Sacha.

Mais, il y avait une autre sensation, un autre flash. Encore une fois, du coin de son œil, se rendant difficile à voir.

Le mauvais sentiment soudain continua à le submerger, presque comme s'il s'était mélangé avec la pluie.

Avec une étrange contrainte, il fonça sur les rampes, à peine en mesure de les voir dans le grand vent.

Il sentit ses mains saisies contre le métal, et avec sa peau froide, il baissa les yeux sur les hautes vagues déferlantes.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de pousser un halètement tandis qu'une paire de diamants rouges apparut dans l'eau.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Haleta Sacha, sous le choc.

Son nerf a presque complètement échoué, tandis que les deux formes rouges disparurent pendant une fraction seconde, avant de réapparaître à nouveau.

En tremblant légèrement, la réalisation apparut sur lui sur ce qu'ils étaient.

_"C'étaient des yeux!"_

Tandis que la créature sous l'eau laissa échapper un cri, Sacha recula sous le choc...

* * *

Et Armand se réveilla en sursaut, son corps couvert de sueur.

Il s'était écrasé dans le Centre Pokémon de Jadielle plutôt dans la soirée, en espérant avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais, ce rêve. Une réapparition d'un rêve qu'il avait fait depuis longtemps. Les quatre dernières nuits de suite, il avait été hanté par les pensées de ce que le rêve voulait dire.

Parfois, la vie d'un Gardien de l'Aura était dure. Dure dans sa tête.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que quelque chose de mal était sur le point d'arriver. Peu importe ce que voulaient dire les yeux rouges dans le rêve, ils n'étaient pas bons. Quelque chose traquait Sacha Ketchum. Quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

En se secouant, il baissa la main et prit son chandail.

Il avait instantanément besoin de se mettre en route vers le Bourg Palette. Le garçon avait besoin d'être prévenu.

Ce n'était qu'un cas de s'il le croirait ou pas.

* * *

Armand Quinn ignorait que lors des quatre dernières nuits, Sacha Ketchum avait connu des rêves semblables. Des rêves semblables, mais complètement différents comme dans un sens qu'ils ne sont pas allés aussi loin. Le rêve de Sacha prenait toujours fin aussitôt qu'il sortait sur le pont.

* * *

"Alors, où vas-tu?" Demanda Flora.

Jim renifla.

"Inutile que je reste dans le coin." Répondit-il, en enfonçant ses vêtements dans son sac à dos. "Sacha n'a clairement aucune envie de me garder par ici. Il a eu ce qu'il avait besoin de ma part. Le laissez-passer de l'Élite Quatre."

La coordinatrice de Clémenti-Ville ouvrit sa bouche pour débattre le point, mais fut rapidement interrompue par une autre explosion d'agacement de Jim.

"La façon dont il a célébré lorsqu'il a pensé qu'il avait gagné était tout simplement..."

Il s'arrêta en milieu de phrase, toujours incapable de mettre en mots comment il se sentait.

"C'était gênant." Dit doucement Flora. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a fait ça. Mais, je croyais sincèrement qu'il avait gagné. Peut-être qu'il a dépassé les bornes. Mais..."

"Je n'avais aucun problème qu'il célèbre après qu'il ai finalement gagné." Répliqua furieusement Jim. "Cette première fois, ça a juste montré un manque de respect."

Flora approuva.

"Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ai jamais fait." Avoua-t-elle. "Mais, tu veux sincèrement savoir ce que j'en pense?"

"Hé, si tu veux ton opinion, tu as le droit." Dit Jim, en jetant une Potion dans son sac. "Devient folle. Excuse-moi si je ne saute pas de haut en bas pendant que tu parles."

"Je crois que tu es contrarié par autre chose." Continua-t-elle. "Tu te sens lésé et tu te sers simplement de Sacha comme excuse pour le déverser."

En se dirigeant rapidement sur le lit, elle s'effondra dessus, en soupirant avec confort.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé?" Demanda la brunette. "Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur?"

Jim soupira.

"Si je te le disais." Répondit-il. "Tu ne me croirais pas."

* * *

"Alors, quels sont tes plans?" Demanda Jacky, tandis que Sacha commença à arpenter autour du labo. "Est-ce que tu vas choisir les Pokémons que tu as de besoin pour le premier match ici, et les emmener avec toi? Ou, vas-tu les prendre lorsque tu seras là-bas?"

Sacha le regarda, prêt à répondre. Un sourire sur son visage.

"Eh bien, Nancy utilise des types normal." Répondit-il. "Alors, j'en déduis que j'ai besoin de prendre au moins un ou deux Pokémons qui ont l'avantage contre ce type. Des types combat. De plus, je veux ceux qui ont une bonne défense. La seule chose que je sais à propos de ses types normal, c'est qu'ils sont tous capables de frapper très fort."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Ou d'en encaisser beaucoup. Des Pokémons comme Monaflemit et Leuphorie. C'est ce qu'ils peuvent faire."

"Mmm-hmm." Répondit Jacky. "Il semblerait cependant que tu as pensé à tes choses. Mais, si tu combats à chaque trois jours, alors il y a des chances que tes Pokémons utilisés dans ce match ne pourront pas être utilisés contre Steven."

Il y avait un rire de la porte, alors que Régis rentra sa tête.

"C'est un concept plutôt intéressant." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu as deux membres de l'Élite Quatre de suite qui sont faibles contre les types combat. Ensuite, un qui ne l'est pas. Et finalement, un qui n'a aucune préférence contre eux. Étrange."

Sacha se retourna et fit un regard curieux à son ancien rival.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu pourrais trop penser à ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Sans doute." Répondit Régis. "Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin?"

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette sourit.

"Bon, je veux aller chercher ceux-là." Dit-il, en commençant à défiler une liste de noms, d'abord dans sa tête. Et ensuite, il commença à parler tout haut.

Régis approuva.

"D'accord, je sais où ils sont tous." Répondit-il. "Tu veux venir avec moi les chercher, ou...?"

"Ouais." Dit Sacha, en hochant la tête pendant alors qu'il parlait. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans la zone relativement stérile du laboratoire où ils étaient pour l'instant. Ça lui rappelait toujours l'homme qui avait l'habitude de vivre et travailler ici.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sac de viande?" Demanda Nightmare, alors que Jim entra dans sa chambre. Il était couché sur le lit, une bouteille de Persian Noir dans la main. Les brûlures sur son dos étaient toujours relativement grandes et rouges. Mais, ils ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit, ses humeurs étaient mieux que la normale.

Jim soupira.

"Ne m'appelle pas sac de viande." Répondit-il. "C'est vraiment dégradant."

Nightmare renifla.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'en préoccuper?" Demanda le Pokémon Ombre. "Tu es un humain. Je suis un Pokémon. Il y a une énorme différence de positions dans ce monde. Et un Pokémon qui peut parler la langue humaine..."

Il sourit.

"Eh bien, je suis simplement inestimable. Est-ce que tu sais combien de potentiel je pourrais avoir dans la vie? Je pourrais travailler comme traducteur. Me faire payer en mon poids en Persian Noir. Quelles options ai-je ici? Travailler comme un esclave pour un dresseur qui me traite comme un exécuteur."

Jim toussa.

"Eh bien, c'est le prix que tu paies." Dit-il, ironiquement. "Hé, tu te rappelles quand nous sommes aller dans le futur?"

Le Pokémon Ombre leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression sarcastique.

"À quel moment?" Demanda-t-il.

"La dernière fois." Rompit Jim. "Lorsqu'on a rencontré le futur moi."

Nightmare approuva, son corps sautillant de haut en bas.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-il. "Hors mis des souvenirs du futur?"

Jim soupira, en s'asseyant. Une chaise avait été laissé dans le quoi de la pièce, qu'il sortit.

"J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un." Dit-il. "Quelqu'un qui était là. N'importe qui d'autre penserait juste que je suis fou. Et je n'arrive pas à dégoter un signal récent vers l'Île Carpatla. Alors, je peux oublier Rock."

Nightmare laissa également échapper un soupir. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation.

"Bon." Dit-il. "Je vais te dire. Va me dégoter une bouteille de Wailord Bleu et je vais écouter."

Jim diminua ses yeux sur l'Ectoplasma.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je refuse?" Demanda-t-il, en semblant toujours un peu agacé.

"D'accord, j'écoute." Rompit Nightmare. "Ensuite, tu vas chercher la boisson."

Le dresseur d'Acajou approuva.

"C'est mieux." Répondit-il. "En tout cas, tu sais comment Sacha et moi avons eu ce match?"

Nightmare ne répondit pas, mais sautilla sa tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

"Eh bien, mon futur moi m'a dit de parler au Professeur Chen à propos des matchs de l'Élite Quatre." Continua Jim. "Il m'a dit de parler au Professeur Chen. Ensuite, je me suis fait dire que la meilleure façon serait d'affronter Sacha."

Il siffla furieusement.

"Si la même chose lui est arrivée, alors pourquoi m'a-t-il fait faire ça?" Se plaignit Jim. "Ce salaud m'a simplement trahi. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il simplement pas dit de foncer dans le tas."

"Je détesterai ça si j'étais trahi par moi-même." Réfléchit Nightmare. "Je crois que je devrais absurdement me battre. Et me tuer ensuite. Horriblement et douloureusement."

Seulement un petit roulement de yeux montra à quel point Jim trouva le commentaire déplaisant.

"Prie juste que ce n'était pas une version de toi du passé." Remarqua-t-il. "Sinon, tu fermerais probablement les yeux de l'existence."

Nightmare renifla, froidement.

"Ouais, mais ces détails son insignifiants." Répondit-il. "Suis simplement le courant, et..."

Il regarda Jim.

"Tu vois, je pourrais actuellement me faire avoir par mon futur moi. Pourtant, je le ferais à mon moi du passé. Et ça serait un vrai problème. Et, pas juste une poignée de merde pathétique qu'on balance parce qu'on se sent désolé envers soi-même."

Le Pokémon Ombre jeta sa bouteille vide vers la poubelle, se redressant en le faisant.

"Alors, change de disque."

Jim laissa échapper un soupir.

"Ravi de savoir que tu as ce trait sympathique dans ton corps." Commenta-t-il. "Vraiment ravi."

"La sympathie sont pour les perdants et les Noctunoirs." Renvoya Nightmare. "Bien que, je pensais habituellement que ça compterait pour la même chose."

"Tu ne t'es pas fait botter les fesses par un Noctunoir la dernière fois que tu en as rencontré un?" Murmura Jim.

Pour ça, Nightmare n'avait aucune réponse.

* * *

La frappe à la porte en bas interrompit à peine son sommeil. Pas plus que le son d'un objet en bois lourd qui s'ouvrit. Au son d'une discussion, il se retourna.

Mais, tout de même. Les cris consistaient, dérangeant la plupart des voisins.

Sacha Ketchum, dormant dans son ancienne chambre, n'était pas réveillé.

Il resta endormi jusqu'à ce que la porte qui le sépare de l'extérieur s'ouvrit bruyamment.

En se réveillant en sursaut, il se trouva rapidement à regarder le visage d'un certain Gardien de l'Aura, un homme qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs fois. Plusieurs fois viendraient probablement bien plus. Mais, la première chose qu'il se trouva à se demander était...

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans ma chambre?!" S'écria Sacha, en sautant hors du lit.

Pikachu grogna, dérangé par la façon dont il l'avait fait. Étonnamment le Pokémon Souris était toujours endormi à travers l'agitation.

"Sacha!" Dit Armand, un ton d'avertissement dans sa voix. "Tu es en extrême danger. Il y a quelque chose qui te tra..."

"Fiches immédiatement le camp d'ici!"

Délia émergea dans la scène, un regard furieux sur son visage.

"Je t'ai dit de ne plus revenir dans cette maison!" Rompit-elle. "Je t'ai dit de rester loin de lui!"

"Ça serait plutôt difficile." Répondit Armand, en arrondissant sur elle. Il commençait à sembler contrarié envers les circonstances. "Puisque je l'ai retrouvé lors de plusieurs occasions précédentes."

Un regard confus commençait à passer sur le visage de Sacha. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda-t-il.

Armand sourit, sa seule réponse à la question.

"Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas la question à ta mère." Répondit-il. "Je suis certain qu'elle serait prête à t'expliquer les circonstances."

Sacha regarda sa mère, une femme faisant un regard furieux au Gardien de l'Aura.

"Maman." Demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Délia Ketchum envoya ses mains dans les airs, la fureur commençant à vraiment se montrer à travers son visage normalement calme.

"Très bien." Dit-elle. "Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais..."

Armand tapa impatiemment du pied. Il n'était pas impressionné par la façon dont elle calait.

"Comme tu le sais, l'homme à ma droite est un Gardien de l'Aura." Continua Délia. "Une race d'hommes désignée pour protéger l'humanité dans l'ombre."

Sacha approuva.

"Ouais, je sais ça." Répondit-il. "Où est-ce que ça s'en va?"

Un petit sourire échappa ses lèvres,

"Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas." Dit-elle, en regardant Armand. "Quelque chose qu'il sait aussi. Mais, il ne voulait pas te le dire. Il me l'a juré à ce propos. Juste avant que je lui dise de rester loin de toi, à jamais. Parce que, si tu le savais, alors..."

Armand toussa. Sa patience était vraiment à bout. Mais, comme Délia l'avait dit. Il avait juré de ne jamais révéler. Et, les paroles d'un Gardien de l'Aura, les promesses qu'ils ont fait. Elles ne pouvaient pas être rompues. Pour ça irait contre tout ce qu'il croit.

"Dis-le moi juste directement." Supplia Sacha. "Précise-le juste en noir et blanc."

Le suspense commençait aussi à l'atteindre.

Un autre soupira, et Délia commença à parler.

"Sacha." Dit-elle. "La chose que personne ne sait à propos des Gardiens de l'Aura est que le gêne nécessaire pour activer les pouvoirs est transmis de génération en génération. Cependant, ça ne s'active que dans les hommes. Bien que, les femmes peuvent toujours porter le matériel génétique, il ne sera activé que dans les chromosomes d'un mâle."

Elle semblait, en partie, assez amère à propos de l'entière perspective. Mais, elle le repoussa rapidement.

"Tu ignores que ton propre grand-père était un tel Gardien de l'Aura."

Le regard surpris s'évasa rapidement sur le visage de Sacha. Si c'était le cas, alors...

"Lorsqu'il est mort..." Dit doucement Délia. "Mon frère est devenu le Gardien de l'Aura, parce qu'il y en a qu'un."

"Il ne peux y en avoir qu'un?" Demanda Sacha, sous le choc. Le silence dans la pièce commençait rapidement à être assourdissant.

Il regarda Armand.

"Mais, ça veut donc dire..."

"Salut, neveu." Répondit Armand, en croisant ses bras. "Et tu ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu pour dire ça. Je l'ai su depuis longtemps. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois sur l'Île de Fer. Depuis, j'ai visité l'Arbre de l'Origine et inscrit ton Aura sur les vents. Mais, j'ai promis à ta mère que je ne te révèlerais pas ce fait. Et, ma parole n'est pas rompue."

Un coup de colère passa sur ses traits.

"Les vertus de vérité et de secret étaient les premiers rituels des Gardiens de l'Aura lorsqu'ils furent créés. C'est sans doute, simultanément, notre plus grande force et notre plus grande faiblesse."

Sacha l'assimila avec une pincée de sel, en réfléchissant dessus. Ensuite, bien que ça lui avait été révélé, ce grand secret de famille, il restait une question qui lui échappa plus que toutes les autres. Et, il regarda sa mère pour des réponses.

"Alors, pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je le sache?"

Délia inspira fortement.

"Je ne voulais pas te le dire." Répondit-elle. "Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ais cette vie. Lorsque Armand mourra, tu obtiendras toutes ses capacités de l'Aura. Pourtant, une partie de moi savait, au plus profond, que tu n'aurais peut-être pas voulu cette vie. Lorsque tu étais jeune, tout ce que tu disais, c'était que tu voulais toujours devenir le meilleur dresseur Pokémon du monde."

Armand hocha la tête, en approuvant avec elle.

"Pourtant, le Gardien de l'Aura reste dans les ombres." Contribua-t-il. "Sacha, je suis un puissant dresseur de mon propre droit. Je pourrais en affronter plus et gagner au moins la moitié du temps. Il y a trois mois, j'ai vaincu Brandon et ses quatre Pokémons légendaires dans un match à six contre six. Mais, un Maître Pokémon n'est pas la vie que je peux avoir. Fidèle aux ombres. Fidèle à l'Aura."

"Alors, je vais devoir devenir un Gardien de l'Aura à un certain moment?" Demanda Sacha.

Armand et Délia approuvèrent. Sa mère avec une expression de tristesse.

"Malheureusement, aussi dur que se soit pour moi de l'admettre." Dit tristement Délia. "J'ai tenté de te garder loin de la profession. Mais, la façon dont il est arrivé à la porte... Je veux dire que je sais désormais que tu dois suivre cette voie."

Armand racla sa gorge.

"Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis venu ici." Avoua-t-il. "Je suis actuellement venu prévenir Sacha qu'il est traqué par une créature étrange. Et, je ne rigole pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le truc de Gardien de l'Aura. Je vais devoir mourir avant que tu hérites de mes pouvoirs."

Il soupira, en sachant à quel point le reste de ça paraîtrait étrange.

"J'ai rêvé de toi." Avoua le Gardien de l'Aura. "Tu es sur un bateau dans une tempête, lorsque ce monstre avec des yeux rouges émerge de l'eau."

Le visage de Sacha devint blanc avec surprise.

"Quoi?" Demanda Armand.

Sacha hésita. Devrait-il le dire à Armand?

"J'ai fait un rêve semblable." Avoua-t-il.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur les rampes à l'extérieur au port de Carmin-Sur-Mer.

"Alors." Dit Sacha.

"En effet." Répondit Jim.

Pendant un instant, ils ne dirent rien. Ils regardèrent plutôt les bateaux arriver au loin. Un pour Johto. Un pour Verger.

"Désolé pour la célébration." Murmura Sacha. "C'était injustifié. Je me suis juste laissé entraîner dans le moment."

Jim sourit.

"Désolé de t'avoir blâmé pour mes problèmes." Répondit-il. "Ah, je n'aurais pas dû déverser ça sur toi. Je me suis juste vraiment sentit trahi par quelqu'un, et..."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Ah, ce n'est pas grave."

Sacha tourna sa tête, et lui sourit.

"Alors, on est cool?"

Il tendit sa main.

Un peu à contrecœur en premier, mais en augmentant ensuite sa vivacité et sa sincérité, Jim tendit sa main et frappa sa paume contre celle de Sacha.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "On est complètement cool."

"Tu as envie d'un dernier voyage à Verger?" Demanda Sacha.

"Essaie de m'éloigner." Répliqua Jim. "Tu as mérité ce laissez-passer de l'Élite Quatre. Je ne vais pas rater la chance de te voir t'écraser et te faire éliminer."

Sacha sourit.

"Tu peux toujours rêver." Répondit-il. "Parce que ça ne va tout simplement pas arriver. Je suis là pour gagner."

Jim regarda autour de lui et vit Flora s'avancer vers eux. Elle était passée dans plusieurs boutiques pour prendre un peu de nourriture.

"Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles me dire ta stratégie pour affronter Nancy." Remarqua-t-il.

Pour la deuxième fois, un autre sourire passa sur les traits de Sacha.

"Tu vas devoir être patient." Répondit-il, en regardant sa montre. "Parce que, je commence le match dans justement moins de trois jours."

"Prions qu'on ne passe pas par des mers agitées." Commenta Jim, en regardant l'océan. Sa phobie de l'eau commençait vraiment à lui donner la chair de poule à la pensée.

Sacha frissonna à ses mots. la pensée du rêve qu'il avait souffert fut rapidement balayé de sa tête. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il voulait vivre. Surtout si la version d'Armand du rêve était exacte.

Plutôt que d'exprimer les mots qu'il pensait, il sourit et approuva, tout simplement.

* * *

"Eh bien, Île chère Île." Murmura Sacha, tandis que lui et Pikachu descendirent de la passerelle. "Et, quel soulagement."

Il pouvait entendre Flora descendre sur le bois derrière lui, avec Jim qui ferma la marche.

Pour le dernier jour et demi, ils avaient voyagé, tous les trois, sur des océans à bord du bateau.

En premier lieu, Sacha avait été inquiet. Il avait été incapable de dormir avec les pensées du rêve qui venait dans sa tête.

Mais, durant tout le voyage, ils avaient rencontré de douces mers. Pas le moindre signe d'une tempête.

Peut-être que lui et Armand avaient tort. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune créature qui le traquait.

Mais, dans les deux cas, c'était un sacré risque à courir.

Les deux dernières fois qu'il était sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, il avait été surpris par le mélange de l'industriel et des thèmes rurales. D'un côté, il y avait plus de stades d'une île de cette taille nécessaire. Alors qu'il se souvint du CCP, il y en avait au moins vingt. Et au moins trois hôtels, chacun capable de contenir suffisamment de personnes pour remplir le plus grand des stades. En plus de différentes installations d'entraînement, des restaurants, des boutiques de cadeaux, des installations médicales pour Pokémons.

Et, de l'autre côté de la clôture, il y avait les parties naturelles de l'île. Des forêts remplies d'arbres, des zones débordant de Pokémons sauvages. Plusieurs montagnes et grottes, toutes mystérieuses à leur façon. Et, le plus mystérieux de tout sur l'île, étaient les ruines. Blasonnées avec une prophétie, elles auraient pu être là depuis des milliers d'années, ou quelques mois. Personne ne le savait. Personne à qui il avait demandé. Au moins, personne ne voulait en parler à qui que ce soit.

Alors que Sacha leva les yeux, il pouvait voir le contour de certains des stades au loin. Incluant un, qui contenait de précieux souvenirs pour lui.

Le plus grand stade de l'Île, la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante, qui contenait une centaine de milliers de gens. Une grande arène, entourée par quatre grandes tours. Et un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Il y a un peu moins d'un an, lui et Paul s'étaient affrontés dans un match. À ce cher stade. Uniquement pour qu'une folle interrompe le match qu'il était sur le point de gagner. Tandis que son Simiabraz était sur le point de battre le géant apparemment impossible qu'était le Torterra de Paul. Un Groudon avait émergé sous l'arène et attaqué tout le monde sans pitié. Couplé avec des centaines de Demolosses Mirages féroces, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais, une chute d'intervention était tombé. Un avion était tombé du ciel et avait démoli l'une des tours. Les transmetteurs qui contrôlaient les Pokémons Mirages s'étaient écroulés, tout comme les bêtes sauvages. L'effondrement de la brique, du métal et d'autres matériaux divers avaient également fait fuir le Groudon. Le sacrifice de l'un en avait sauvé beaucoup.

Mais, il réalisa que les pensées n'étaient pas importantes. Ce qui importait maintenant, c'était son match contre Nancy. Le premier membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Dans moins d'un jour et demi, il ferait face à la lutte pour la survie.

* * *

"Aller!" Murmura Sacha, en respirant profondément.

Il était fin prêt. Gonflé pour le match. Il pouvait entendre la foule au loin pour lui, à l'extérieur des vestiaires.

"Tu es prêt à y aller?" Demanda Flora, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il regarda Pikachu gratter son oreille avec une patte, assise sur son épaule, prêt à monter vers les gradins pour regarder le match de là-haut.

"Oh ouais!" Répondit Sacha, en sautant de haut en bas. "J'ai mes six Pokémons prêts au combat. Rien de ce que ta tante me réserve ne pourra m'arrêter."

"Les loyautés familiales divisées, hein." Remarqua Sacha en voyant le regard un peu déplaisant sur son visage.

"Je n'aimerais pas ça si tu te faisais battre." Avoua doucement Flora. "Même si c'est ma tante."

Sacha approuva, en entendant la cloche sonner une fois dehors.

"C'est l'heure d'y aller." Dit-il, en s'avançant vers elle.

En sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, Sacha tendit ses bras pour la serrer dans ses bras, un geste qu'elle retourna à l'instant.

Et pour les moments, ils se tinrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que la cloche laisse échapper à nouveau son grand carillon. Un son perçant d'avertissement.

"Vas-y!" Exhorta-t-elle, doucement dans son oreille. Tandis qu'elle finit de parler, elle pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille. "Et bonne chance."

Pikachu répéta le commentaire, avant qu'ils sortent, tous les deux dehors et se dirigent vers le loges.

"Au revoir, Pikachu." Chuchota Sacha.

Il attendit un moment pour qu'ils partent, avant de se diriger vers le terrain.

* * *

Devant cinquante mille personnes, Nancy l'attendait déjà, un regarda un peu ennuyé sur son visage. Ses bras étaient croisés, et l'une de ses bottes noir tapota le sol.

"Alors, tu es enfin arrivé." Remarqua-t-elle, nonchalamment.

"Ouais, eh bien." Répondit Sacha. "Désolé pour ça, mais je devais parler à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je voulais précipiter."

Un petit sourire glissa sur sa bouche, en saisissant clairement l'essentiel de ses mots.

"Je dois l'admettre." Continua Nancy. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai parlé à Isaac, je me demandais quand j'allais affronter ton ami."

Sacha sourit lui aussi. Il ne disait rien, parce que, au plus profond de lui, il savait lui aussi qu'il ne devrait pas être ici.

"Mais, puisque nous en sommes là." Vocalisa-t-elle. "Nous allons combattre. Et, ne crois pas que je vais être préparée à te ménager parce que tu es en amour avec ma nièce."

Ce commentaire le piqua incroyablement.

"J'en attendrais pas moins." Répondit-il, en doublant ses poings dans l'anticipation. Il pouvait entendre le silence de la foule, forcer leurs oreilles à entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire. L'adrénaline commençait à couler rapidement dans ses veines, lui donnant une aide momentanée.

"Alors, nous sommes désormais sur la même égalité." Répondit-elle. "Comme tu le sais, je suis spécialiste dans le type normal. Un type qui est pure. Libéré des contraintes qui sont tenus par d'autres types. Un type qui est synonyme de souplesse."

Elle continua à sourire, montrant un ensemble de dents blanches. Ensuite, elle regarda l'arbitre, elle finit de parler.

"Alors, est-ce qu'on donne le coup d'envoi?"

* * *

Sans hésiter, l'officiel vêtu en noir éleva son drapeau et commença à parler.

"Ceci est un match de l'Élite Quatre." Déclara-t-il. "Prenant part avec la Première, Nancy Maple..."

Il y avait une énorme salve d'applaudissements pour la dresseuse de type normale.

"Et le challenger, Sacha Ketchum du Bourg palette. Ce match sera à six contre six, et seul le challenger peut procéder à des substitutions. Une fois qu'un dresseur aura perdu trois Pokémons, nous allons prendre une pause de quinze minutes. Si le challenger l'emporte, alors il continuera. Sinon, alors la ronde des défis de l'Élite Quatre prendra fin pour la saison."

Il regarda les deux combattants.

"M. Ketchum." Dit-il. "Voudriez-vous prendre la peine de choisir votre premier Pokémon. Madame Maple, voudriez-vous en faire autant."

Ils obligèrent tous les deux, en prenant rapidement leurs Pokéballs.

Avec un puissant craquement de son poignet, Nancy envoya son premier choix tourner dans les airs.

Sacha y alla avec un lancer par-dessus sa tête plus traditionnel, en utilisant l'élan pour lancer l'orbe rouge et blanche vers le terrain.

Sa première vue du Pokémon de Nancy le rendit un peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas au Pokémon devant lui. Un grand Pokémon rose et blanc avec des oreilles frisés. La partie inférieure de son corps était blanche et froncée, tandis qu'elle avait également un grand œuf rose et blanc sur le centre de son estomac.

"Un Leuphorie." Murmura-t-il, ravi qu'il avait fait un choix judicieux avec son premier Pokémon.

Tandis que sa Pokéball s'ouvrit, la vue moins que familière d'un Pokémon qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps émergea.

Il écrasa instantanément ses poings contre son estomac, en sautant de haut en bas. Les pieds du Pokémon Porsinge s'écrasèrent dans le sol poussiéreux du terrain, élevant de la poussière.

Et, alors que Colossinge fixa Leuphorie, l'annonceur commença à parler.

"Et, en direct du Stade Dix sur l'Île de l'étoile Rayonnante, nous avons un conflit instantané. La nature paisible de Leuphorie contre la fureur primale de Colossinge. Ça devrait être intéressant, et c'est sur le point de commencez."

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux, la foule impatiente pour lui que le match débute.

Et, il déclara finalement son mot. Le seul mot que tout le monde voulait entendre.

"Commencez!"

* * *

**Ainsi, Armand fait parti de la famille de Sacha, mais que signifie le cauchemar en question?**

**Sacha et Jim ont réussi à se réconcilier. C'est bon ça.**

**Le défi de l'Élite Quatre va enfin commencer. Je trouve étrange que Sacha n'ai pas gardé Pikachu avec lui...  
**


	95. Hors Des Pièges

Chapitre 95. Hors Des Pièges.

* * *

_Résumé. Armand a fait un rêve à propos de Sacha, un rêve où il était traqué par une créature étrange et mystérieuse. Il a fait irruption dans la maison Ketchum, où lui et Délia ont raconté l'histoire de la famille à Sacha. Il se révéla être l'oncle de Sacha. Pendant ce temps, Nightmare a donné quelques conseils à Jim, et lui et Sacha se sont réconciliés. Les trois dresseurs se sont dirigés vers l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, où Sacha a entrepris d'affronter Nancy. Il a relâché son Colossinge pour commencer, contre le Leuphorie de Nancy..._

* * *

La brusque inspiration suivie de l'ordre de l'arbitre. Pendant un instant, la foule attendait, le silence palpable dans l'air. Son adversaire semblait attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Mais, alors que Sacha pensa à sa stratégie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle le laisserait frapper en premier, surtout en sachant que Colossinge pourrait sérieusement blesser Leuphorie s'il est laissé à lui-même.

"Colossinge." Interpella-t-il. "Commençons en force. Attaque Poing-Karate!"

Avant que les mots soient même sortis de sa bouche, le Pokémon Porsinge avait foncé sur le sol de l'arène, les bras élevés pour frapper le Pokémon Bonheur. Les énormes paumes fléchissaient avec puissance, une contraste de la façon que ses puissantes jambes écrasèrent le sol, soulevant de la poussière.

Et, au final, Nancy parla finalement.

"Boul'Armure!" Ordonna-t-elle, l'urgence absorbée dans sa voix.

Alors que Colossinge se jeta sur elle, le Pokémon de type normal s'accroupit instantanément et se roula en une petite boule rose.

"Leu." S'écria-t-elle, en sentant toujours les lourdes frappes de Colossinge, de lourdes frappes qui pleuvaient sur son orbe comme forme.

Le regard de fureur sur le visage de Colossinge était instantanément remarquable. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Leuphorie se défendait contre son assaut.

_"Bâtard rose froussard."_ S'écria furieusement le Pokémon de type combat.

"Leuphorie!" Exhorta Nancy. "Lilliput."

Avant que Colossinge puisse relâcher un autre coup, Leuphorie laissa échapper un cri.

Lorsque le cri était fini, son corps commença à se rétracter et rétrécir.

Les poings de Colossinge s'abattirent, prêt à frapper à nouveau son corps, désireux de faire un bleu. Désireux de casser.

Mais, sa forme rétrécit permit à l'attaque de rater. De s'échapper.

Le Pokémon Porsinge laissa échapper un hurlement de fureur primal désolant, furieux de la façon que sa proie se soit échappée.

"Leuphorie." Interpella Nancy. "Torgnoles!"

De sa forme miniature, Leuphorie émergea soudainement à sa taille normale.

Ensuite, ses petits poings s'émettant avec une puissant intention, le Pokémon Bonheur frappa Colossinge plusieurs fois dans le bas du dos.

Chaque petit coup entraîna hurlement de colère de l'adversaire.

Finalement, Leuphorie finit son attaque et dandina en arrière. Hors de portée.

C'était un mouvement malin. Elle n'avait pas vu le rétrécissement des yeux de Colossinge, les lignes de fureur commençant à apparaître dans son grand visage poilu.

Elle avait senti la rage qu'il ressentait, et la façon dont le Pokémon Porsinge s'était retourné et déchaîné prouva qu'elle avait raison.

"Calme-toi, Colossinge!" Exhorta Sacha. Il n'avait pas besoin que Colossinge fasse une crise de colère au milieu du match.

De son côté, Nancy semblait être amusée par la façon dont Colossinge avait perdu sa concentration.

"Leuphorie." Interpella-t-elle, le sens d'amusement paisible apparent dans ses mots. "Bomb'Oeuf!"

Une fois qu'elle avait entendu l'ordre, son Leuphorie ferma les yeux à moitié et se concentra fortement. Une grande sensation brillante commença à tournoyer hors de l'œuf devant sa poche.

"Leeeuuu!" S'écria le Pokémon, ses mains se penchant pour attraper l'objet.

Finalement, en un puissant mouvement, elle lança l'œuf vibrant vers Colossinge.

"Esquive!" Hurla Sacha.

Le choc et la fureur passa rapidement dans son système, tandis qu'il réalisa que Colossinge ne comptait pas esquiver. Le Pokémon Porsinge se tenant à sa place, s'enracina presque. Un regard de rage concentrée s'afficha sur son visage.

Et, tandis que l'attaque Bomb'Oeuf s'écrasa sur le sol devant lui, il laissa échapper un hurlement de fureur sillonné. La force de l'attaque suffisante pour le faire monter dans les airs.

"Siiiiinnnnngggggeeeee!" Hurla-t-il.

* * *

Tandis qu'il observa le Pokémon de type combat naviguer dans le ciel, Sacha commença à sentir que le match n'allait pas être facile.

_"Ha, je le savais sans doute depuis le début. Je ne m'attendais juste pas que Colossinge ai autant d'ennuis avec un Leuphorie."_

En essayant de garder ses pensées sous contrôle, il commença à essayer de se demander de quelle façon il allait se sortir de cette situation. Colossinge était dans les airs, Leuphorie était sur le sol.

_"Peut-être."_ Pensa-t-il. _"Peut-être que je peux en quelque sorte utiliser ça. Prendre en quelque sorte de l'élan. Mais, comment?"_

En voyant que la montée de Colossinge, projetée dans les airs par la Bomb'Oeuf, s'était finalement arrêtée, Sacha savait qu'il devait rapidement agir. Canaliser en quelque sorte la fureur naturelle en quelque chose qui pourrait être utilisé.

"Euh... Lance Coup-Croix sur Leuphorie des airs!" Ordonna-t-il.

_"Ça marche toujours dans les films."_

Les puissants bras de Colossinge, bien que pas trop musclés comme ceux d'un Machopeur, étaient tout de même capables de délivrer un puissant coup dans un adversaire imprudent.

Lorsqu'elle était combinée avec la force de chuter dans les airs, la puissance traitée était même plus grande.

Le Pokémon Porsinge croisa ses bras durant sa descente, les pliants en une forme d'un X. Pendant ce temps, les menottes métalliques sur ses poings commencèrent à rayonner, l'énergie commençant à émaner en eux.

Tandis que Leuphorie leva les yeux, un petit regard de surprise émergea sur ses traits.

Il fut rapidement remplacé par une expression de douleur, de douleur considérable, alors que Colossinge vint s'écraser sur elle, distribuant la frappe dévastatrice dans l'espace entre les yeux de Leuphorie.

Le Pokémon Bonheur cria dans l'agonie, clairement blessé par le coup punissant.

Le sens d'une opportunité s'illumina dans la tête de Sacha, mais il avait besoin choisir parfaitement ses mouvements.

"Colossinge, Ultimawashi!" Exhorta-t-il. "Frappe-les pendant qu'elles sont dans les cordes."

Avec un hurlement résonnant dans l'arène, enterrant même les voix du public, le Colossinge de Sacha se retourna, une de ses épaisses jambes sautant dans les airs.

Le grand pied frappa l'estomac de Leuphorie, la repoussant sur le terrain vers sa dresseuse.

Des acclamations émergèrent de la foule, anticipant vivement un KO.

Dans tout ça, Nancy resta imperturbable.

Tandis que le Pokémon Bonheur s'arrêta, elle donna rapidement un autre ordre. Un qui la garderait dans le match pour l'instant.

"E-Coque." Interpella-t-elle, en sachant qu'un autre barrage d'attaques de type combat abattrait son Leuphorie. Malgré l'énorme énergie du Pokémon de type normal, ces attaques frappèrent vraiment juste.

"E-Coque!" Répéta Sacha, sous le choc. Mais, ça voudrait dire...

Une fois de plus, l'œuf au centre de l'estomac de Leuphorie commença à briller avec une énergie brillante. Avec le Pokémon de type normal qui haleta des efforts du match, ses mains se penchèrent et prirent une bouchée de l'œuf nutritif.

En quelques instants, elle réussit à récupérer une grande quantité de sa force.

En se relevant carrément, le Pokémon sourit gentiment à Sacha et Colossinge.

"Bordel." Murmura Sacha, à voix basse.

Pire encore, Colossinge semblait tomber de fatigue des efforts du match.

* * *

"Alors, où résident tes loyautés?" Demanda Jim, en s'appuyant sur le siège en peluche. En tant qu'amis des compétiteurs, lui et Flora avaient réussi à avoir des sièges dans les loges. De grandes pièces confortables avec la meilleure vue sur l'arène. Ils avaient également accès à des tas de boissons, de nourriture et n'importe quoi d'autres qu'ils auraient besoin.

Flora roula ses yeux, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre.

"Mais, c'était une tactique impressionnante." Continua Jim. "Simple, mais efficace. Encaisser autant d'attaques que possible, pour ensuite se soigner. L'adversaire se fatigue rapidement, et ne peut pas mettre autant d'effort aux coups."

Il approuva, avant de tendre la main pour prendre un verre.

"Alors, voyons voir si Colossinge peut toujours attaquer avec l'énergie habituelle."

* * *

"Colossinge." Interpella Sacha, avide de repasser à l'attaque. En espérant que Colossinge causer plus de dégâts à Leuphorie. Dans le cas contraire, il ferait simplement revenir Colossinge et utiliserait quelque chose d'autre. Il était inutile de fatiguer le Pokémon Porsinge au-delà de ce qui était nécessaire. "Lance l'attaque Combo-Griffe!"

Un hurlement colérique crépitant de ses lèvres, Colossinge bondit en avant sur le terrain, un ensemble d'énergie squelettique de griffes émergeant de ses énormes pattes.

Avec un enthousiasme frustré, le Pokémon de type combat frappa plusieurs fois, ratissant ses poings dans le Pokémon Bonheur.

Quelques grognements irrités de douleur sortirent de la bouche de Leuphorie, mais elle réussit à tenir bon. Tenir contre le barrage de coups.

"Leuphorie." Ordonna Nancy. "Psykoud'Boul."

"Pardon!" S'écria Sacha, en se tenant debout dans la surprise. C'était une attaque de type psy. Ce qui voudrait dire...

"Leeeuuu!"

Avec une vigueur renouvelée, Leuphorie bondit en avant.

Alors qu'elle fonça, quelque chose commença à craquer au bout de sa tête. La peau rose commença à briller avec une brillante teinte énergétique de bleu. Une énergie bleue avec des taches d'étincelles blanches profondément intégrées dans la structure de l'attaque.

Le Pokémon Bonheur écrasa son crâne dans le milieu du corps de Colossinge, envoyant le Pokémon de type combat s'écraser à travers le terrain.

Un dernier gémissement désolant de Colossinge , tandis qu'il atterrit sur son dos, ayant roulé plusieurs fois...

Et ses yeux fermés.

La foule était silencieusement étonné à ce qui venait juste de se passer. Même ceux qui avaient vu le style de combat de Nancy auparavant étaient surpris.

L'arbitre attendit cinq secondes, vérifiant si Colossinge allait se relever.

Avec aucun signe de récupération du Pokémon Porsinge, il éleva son drapeau en un mouvement rapide.

"Colossinge a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Leuphorie est déclaré vainqueur."

Des applaudissements ondulèrent autour de la foule, lentement en premier, avant de commencer à devenir plus enthousiaste.

* * *

"Oh oh." Grogna Flora.

Un regard impressionnant brilla sur le visage de Jim. La splendeur de ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas été perdu en lui.

"Je suis content que ça ne me soit pas arrivé." Murmura-t-il. "C'était tout simplement... Wow."

Il éleva sa main et gratta le dos de sa tête.

"Je ne peux pas décrire à quel point c'était impressionnant."

* * *

"Colossinge, retour." Dit simplement et abondamment Sacha. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose à dire.

Le rayon énergétique rouge émergea du bouton au bout de la Pokéball, ramenant le Pokémon de type combat dans sa maison.

"Merci de tes efforts, Colossinge." Chuchota-t-il. "Tu as été merveilleux."

Il n'eut pas de réponse, tandis qu'il rétréci la Pokéball et la replaça sur sa ceinture.

En pensant rapidement, il prit une deuxième Pokéball rouge et blanche de la lanière de cuir autour de sa taille et la lança dans les airs.

"Boskara." Hurla-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

La Pokéball s'ouvrit, sortant le Pokémon Bosquet, qui atterrit immédiatement sur le sol du terrain avec un bruit sourd écrasant.

"Boooos!" S'écria le Pokémon qui avait évolué de Tortipouss, en s'élevant sur ses deux pattes arrières pour montrer un digne d'intimidation.

À son apparence, l'annonceur commença à parler.

"Et, après la défaite surprise de Colossinge, Sacha est passé avec Boskara pour la suite. Est-ce que cette tortue blindée peut accomplir ce qu'un singe enragé n'a pas pu faire?"

"Voyons voir ça." Remarqua Nancy, en croisant ses bras.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux, signalant le début de la prochaine manche.

"Commencez!" Déclara-t-il, en forçant pour que sa voix soit entendue. La foule avait commencé à chanter le nom de Leuphorie.

"Boskara!" Ordonna Sacha, impatient de commencer. "Tranch'Herbe."

Les mâchoires pointus s'ouvrirent, permettant à Boskara d'envoyer une rafale de feuilles acérés s'écraser dans Leuphorie.

Le Pokémon Bonheur grimaça de douleur, sa bouche à moitié ouverte dans l'inconfort.

"Leuphorie!" Interpella Nancy, désireuse de répliquer. "Attaque Berceuse!"

Même avant que Boskara s'établisse d'utiliser son attaque, Leuphorie avait récupéré de l'attaque te avait ouvert sa bouche.

Un doux son mélodieux commença à dériver hors de sa bouche, laissant Sacha essayer de penser à une solution.

"Euh... Attaque Replis!" Hurla-t-il, en luttant pour se faire entendre par-dessus la berceuse.

Ce n'était pas facile pour le Pokémon Bosquet de tenter de se replier dans sa coquille. Mais, il réussit à se replier et à rendre son corps aussi petit qu'il le pouvait physiquement. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas énormément d'espace, il réussit à insérer une partie de ses pattes.

Et la plupart de ses oreilles.

Une douce expression rêveuse passa sur le visage de Boskara

Satisfaite avec ses efforts, Leuphorie cessa de chanter. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait son travail d'endormir Boskara.

Seulement pour le Pokémon de type plante de rebondir, prêt à frapper.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Nancy, son calme extérieur disparu pour l'instant.

"Boskara, Eco-Sphere!" Ordonna Sacha, en frappant son poing dans les airs.

Au bout du bec pointu de Boskara, une énorme sphère commença à émerger. La boule s'agrandit et s'agrandit, brillant avec des mélanges de vert, de bleu, de blanc et de jaune. Des couleur qui baignèrent la peau du Pokémon Bosquet dans les mêmes teintes.

Et ensuite, avec un rugissement, l'attaque s'envola comme un boulet de canon et frappa le Leuphorie étourdi dans le visage.

Le Pokémon Bonheur cria dans l'agonie, sa vision momentanément embrouillée par l'attaque. Ses bras fouettés sauvagement, comme si elle essayait de les essuyer.

"Boskara, attaque Escalade!" Hurla Sacha, impatient d'en finir.

Avec un son grattant, un son sec qui fit reculer Sacha, les griffes des pattes de Boskara commencèrent à émerger.

Les utilisant pour enfoncer le sol, le type plante commença à foncer sur le terrain, ses énormes pattes s'écrasant dans la poussière.

La lourde forme musculaire écrasa Leuphorie, l'envoyant instantanément au sol.

Elle frissonna quelques fois, la forme rose géante secouant fortement.

Ensuite, avec un dernier frisson, ses yeux tombèrent.

Boskara poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout comme son dresseur.

"Leuphorie a été mis hors combat." Dit l'arbitre, en élevant son drapeau. "Boskara est déclaré vainqueur."

La foule réussit une ronde d'applaudissements polis, s'élevant légèrement tandis que Nancy rappela son Leuphorie.

Elle donna quelques mots de remerciements au Pokémon Bonheur, avant de ranger la Pokéball.

Sans dire un mot, elle retira rapidement une autre Pokéball, la lançant dans les airs.

Sacha regarda avec anticipation, en se demandant et en attendant de voir ce qu'elle relâcherait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un autre Pokémon rose, cette fois un avec des oreilles pointues, un avec des bouts noirs. Elle avait également une grande queue bouclée et une paire de trois ailes de front.

"Delfe!" Interpella le Melodelfe, dans un doux ton musical.

* * *

"C'est rare." Murmura Jim. "Rare à voir. Encore plus rare de voir quelqu'un l'avoir en combat."

Flora roula ses yeux, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

En retournant sa tête, elle fut accueillie avec la vue de son frère, Max, passant par la porte.

"Salut!" Dit-il, en entrant sur la pointe des pieds. "Comment se passe le match?"

"Max?" Demanda Flora, surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Son petit frère, aux cheveux noirs, sourit comme réponse, élevant sa main pour redresser ses lunettes.

"Je suis venu voir Sacha affronter Tante Nancy." Répondit-il, en se mettant confortable sur l'un des sièges. "Comment ça se passe?"

Jim soupira, en penchant sa tête en arrière.

"Ils ont perdu un Pokémon chacun." Répondit-il. "Colossinge pour Sacha. Leuphorie pour Nancy."

"Ah, je vois."

* * *

"Commencez!" Exhorta l'arbitre, en élevant son drapeau pour qu'ils commencent.

Sacha ne perdit pas de temps. Il voulait frapper Melodelfe vite et fort.

"Boskara, attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Ordonna le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Maintenant!"

Le Pokémon Bosquet relâcha rapidement l'attaque, envoyant une bourrasque de feuilles balayer dans les airs vers le Pokémon Fée.

Melodelfe laissa échapper un petit cri, avant de rebondir loin de l'attaque.

"Melodelfe!" Ordonna Nancy, sa voix augmentant légèrement. "Poing Meteor."

L'atmosphère du public atteignit son comble, alors que le Pokémon de type normal éleva ses deux bras dans une position d'action. La peau rose commença à briller légèrement, un éclat argenté passant sur la délicate fourrure rose.

En sautant en avant, dans un mouvement comme danse fluide, le Pokémon de type normal se retourna, délivrant un puissant coup de poing dans le visage de Boskara.

Un petit rugissement de douleur émergea de sa bouche, l'un des points jaunes fortement meurtri du coup.

"Boskara!" Hurla Sacha. "Tu vas bien?"

Sans hésiter, le Pokémon Bosquet approuva.

"Alors, attaque Escalade!" Continua-t-il.

Encore une fois, les griffes sortirent des pattes blindées de Boskara, lui offrant un agrippement solide sur le sol. Ensuite, avec une sérieuse intention, il bondit en avant, chaque pas retentissant dans son mouvement.

"Melodelfe!" Interpella Nancy. "Dérive loin de lui et attaque Poing De Feu!"

La foule haleta à l'Élégance du Pokémon Feu tandis qu'elle se retourna sur le terrain, le Boskara furibond fonçant directement devant sa forme mobile.

"Poing De Feu?" Demanda Sacha, surpris.

À ses mots, de la fumée commença à émerger des petites pattes du Pokémon de type normal. En quelques secondes, elles étaient en feu.

Se poussant encore en avant, Melodelfe frappa le dos de Boskara. Par conséquent, plusieurs énormes brûlures commencèrent à germer.

Boskara gémit de douleur, ne laissant pas le choix à Sacha. Melodelfe avait le mouvement avantagé sur Boskara. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus maniable pour l'instant.

En élevant rapidement la Pokéball, il passa mentalement une liste de Pokémons qu'il avait sur lui.

"Boskara, retour!" Interpella-t-il, n'inscrivant pas la façon dont la lumière rouge avait ramené son Pokémon.

Tandis qu'il abaissa la Pokéball, Sacha avait déjà fait son choix. Encercler Melodelfe pourrait être sa meilleure chance. Et, il ne disposait que d'un Pokémon qui pouvait parfaitement faire le boulot. Le boulot à accomplir.

"Très bien, Grotadmorv." Hurla Sacha, en lançant sa troisième Pokéball dans les airs. "Je te choisis!"

L'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrit, sortant immédiatement le Pokémon Dégueu.

* * *

"Et Sacha a pris la décision de rappeler Boskara, et de s'en remettre à un Grotadmorv. Ça semble être un choix étrange, mais il pourrait ou ne pourrait pas y avoir de méthode dans sa folie."

Entendre l'annonceur piqua légèrement Sacha. C'était presque une insulte voilé contre lui.

En secouant sa tête, il passa sa stratégie en revue. Ça pourrait simplement marcher.

Il entendit l'arbitre élever ses drapeaux.

"Reprenez!" Ordonna l'homme en noir.

Cette fois, Nancy ne perdit pas de temps.

"Melodelfe, Poing Meteor!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Le Pokémon Fée fonça immédiatement pour attaquer, balança ses puissants bras rayonnants.

Presque aussitôt qu'il était sortit, Grotadmorv grogna instantanément de douleur du coup bouleversant.

Cependant, ce n'était pas aussi mal que ça aurait pu être, la plupart de sa forme à moitié liquide absorbant les dommages de l'attaque.

* * *

"Et, je crois que je sais pourquoi il a choisi Grotadmorv." Remarqua Max. "C'est difficile de causer des dégâts avec ce corps. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas impossible d'en faire, mais sa prend vraiment de la persévérance. Puisque Grotadmorv est fait d'une forme principalement liquide, alors il peut encaisser tous les types de châtiments. Je crois que c'est le cas au point lorsqu'il avait affronté..."

Jim commença à tousser, un son un peu exagéré qui suggéra qu'il voulait que Max la ferme.

* * *

"Grotadmorv!" Interpella Sacha. "Attaque Bomb-Beurk!"

Un son pataugeant malsain émergea autour du stade, alors que Grotadmorv ouvrit rapidement et salement sa bouche. En quelques secondes, plusieurs boules de saletés empoisonnées naviguèrent dans les airs vers Melodelfe.

Une expression repoussée passa sur le visage de Melodelfe, alors que l'attaque la frappa à plusieurs endroits. Un grognement de dégoût s'échappa de sa bouche, prouvant à tous ceux qui regardaient qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qui s'était passé.

L'annonceur dit quelque chose que Sacha n'a pas pu comprendre, en raison de la façon dont la foule acclamait, changeant simultanément leur soutien entre Grotadmorv et Melodelfe. Il eu le sentiment qu'il y avait beaucoup qu'il n'avait pas entendu de l'annonceur.

"Melodelfe, Poing De Feu!" Exhorta Nancy.

Plus de fumée commença à apparaître sur les paumes de Melofee.

Même tandis qu'elle bondit vers Grotadmorv, Sacha venait déjà avec une contre-attaque.

"Acidarmure!" Contra-t-il.

Alors que Melodelfe vint s'écraser vers Grotadmorv, le Pokémon Dégueu commença à changer de forme. Une qui était plus liquide que solide.

Le coup de poing enflammé vint balancer dans le Grotadmorv liquide, les flammes causant quelques dégâts. Mais, les dégâts physiques furent instantanément absorbés, laissant que des dégâts superficiels.

En voyant dans quelle position se trouvait Melodelfe, Sacha réagit instantanément, mettant son plan en action. Complètement inconnu pour le Pokémon Fée, elle était actuellement debout dans une partie de la crasse liquide de Grotadmorv.

"Entrave!" Ordonna-t-il.

Une étrange lumière émergea rapidement du corps de Grotadmorv, couvrant Melodelfe. Ça avait instantanément l'effet de la surprendre complètement. Dans le grand ordre des choses, ça donna à Sacha le moment qu'il voulait.

"Grotadmorv, Plaquage!" Ordonna-t-il.

Réassumant rapidement sa forme normale, le Pokémon de type poison s'éleva tout autour de Melodelfe. Ça avait l'effet de l'engloutir instantanément dans les rouleaux de boue.

Un cri dégoûté initial était sorti du Pokémon Fée, avant que le poison mauve l'entoure complètement et l'arrêta.

Pendant un instant, la foule observa, avec un mélange de dégoût et d'intérêt. Aucun d'eux auraient voulu se retrouver dans la même situation, pourtant ils étaient impressionné de ce qui s'était passé.

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que Grotadmorv percute finalement le sol.

D'autres quelques instants passèrent, avant qu'il se retire.

Les premières parties du corps de Melodelfe étaient visibles, montrant qu'elle était complètement vaincue.

Sans hésiter, l'arbitre éleva son drapeau, le pointant vers la direction de Nancy pour montrer que son Pokémon avait été vaincu.

"Melodelfe a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Grotadmorv est déclaré vainqueur."

Une énorme mer d'applaudissements advint Melodelfe, alors que Nancy la rappela dans l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Repose-toi bien, Melodelfe." Dit-elle, au Pokémon de type normal, avant d'atteindre une autre Pokéball.

* * *

"Ça se passe très bien." Remarqua Flora, en se penchant en avant. "Deux à Un pour Sacha."

Pikachu, assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle, hocha la tête d'accord.

"Pika Pika." Répondit-il.

"Les choses peuvent changer très rapidement lors d'un match." Dit Jim, en grattant son cou. "Peu importe ce qui va sortir ensuite pourrait être fort."

"Je crois que tu peux quasiment garantir que ça sera le cas." Répondit Max, un peu agacé par Jim. "Ma tante n'utiliserait pas des Pokémons faibles. Je crois qu'ils sont en mesure de broyer Sacha en tout petit..."

Une autre toux de Jim le réduit rapidement au silence.

* * *

"C'est le moment de passer au niveau supérieur." Sourit Nancy, en lançant sa troisième Pokéball dans les airs. "En avant!"

Encore une fois, Sacha se demanda ce qui allait arriver, alors que l'orbe rouge et blanche tourna dans les airs.

Ensuite, Elle s'ouvrit rapidement et déposa un grand morceau énergétique blanc.

Il se forma très rapidement en un Pokémon avec lequel Sacha était familier.

En fait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de l'ironie de la situation.

* * *

"Et le membre de l'Élite Quatre Nancy a choisi son Ronflex comme troisième Pokémon." Remarqua l'annonceur, en semblant un peu ennuyé. "Un obstacle vraiment énorme que Sacha va devoir surmonter."

Il fit un bref regard à Grotadmorv.

"Tu veux continuer?" Demanda Sacha.

"Grotadmorvvvv!" Répondit le Pokémon Dégueu, avide de se battre.

"Très bien."

L'arbitre éleva ses deux drapeaux, avant de les balancer vers le bas.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

Sacha savait qu'il aurait le temps de réussir au moins une attaque avant que le Ronflex de Nancy puisse s'en tirer avec une contre-attaque de son gré.

"Grotadmorv, utilise l'attaque Boue-Bombe!" Ordonna-t-il.

Comme il l'avait fait avec la Bomb-Beurk, le même son pataugeant émergea alors que la bouche de Grotadmorv s'ouvrit et expédia plusieurs petits objets dans le Ronflex à plat ventre.

Le Pokémon Pionceur laissa échapper plusieurs grognements d'inconfort, mais excepté ça, semblait relativement indemne.

Finalement réveillé dans l'action, le Pokémon de type normal se leva.

"Ronflex." Interpella Nancy, lentement presque ludique. "Attaque Seisme, mon chéri."

"Seisme?" S'écria Sacha, surpris. Est-ce que les Pokémons de Nancy connaissaient tous des mouvements qui étaient super efficaces contre les types qu'il avait choisit? Leuphorie avec Psykoud'Boul Melodelfe avec Poing De Feu. Et maintenant, Ronflex avec Seisme.

En semblant forcer de l'effort de rester debout pendant trop longtemps, le Pokémon Pionceur, sauta dans les airs.

Ensuite, il vint s'écraser sur la terre avec un énorme bruit sourd. Un bruits sourd qui évolua rapidement en une sensation secouant déchaînée pour faire frissonner tout le stade.

Grotadmorv laissa échapper un son d'agonie désolant, tandis que le sol du terrain s'ouvrit sous lui, relâchant directement la pleine puissance de l'attaque dans son corps.

Incapable d'encaisser la pression, il glissa sur le sol, et laissa ses yeux disparaître dans la boue mauve.

L'arbitre n'avait aucune hésitation de l'interpeller.

"Grotadmorv a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Ronflex est déclaré vainqueur."

Bien que ce n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que ça l'avait été pour Melodelfe, la foule donna tout de même quelque reconnaissance dans leur applaudissements à Grotadmorv.

* * *

Alors que Sacha avait ramené le Pokémon Dégueu, dans sa Pokéball, il commença à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de régler le sort du Ronflex de Nancy.

Bien que, sans trop y penser, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution. Pour la contrer. À périmètre comparable.

"Très bien." Dit-il, en sortant la Pokéball contenant son quatrième Pokémon. "Je te choisis!"

L'orbe fut jetée dans les airs, sortant son nouveau Pokémon.

Et, tandis qu'il émergea de la petite capsule, Nancy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"C'est un choix intéressant." Remarqua-t-elle. "Très intéressant."

Alors que son Ronflex grogna à son adversaire, le propre Ronflex de Sacha grogna comme réponse.

"Eh bien." S'écria l'annonceur. "Ce match est sur le point de devenir très..."

Il ria.

"Je suis tenté de dire endormant, mais nous ne voulons pas rater ça."

L'arbitre toussa, un bref son pour racler sa gorge.

"Nous avons Ronflex contre Ronflex." Continua l'annonceur. "Un concours de proportions épiques de poids lourd."

L'homme en noir éleva ses deux drapeaux, au plaisir des hurlements du public.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

* * *

**Jusqu'à présent c'est l'égalité.**

**Ronflex contre Ronflex... Lequel prouvera qu'il est le plus fort de son espèce?**

**Max a décidé de venir voir le match, mais où est Aurore dans ce cas?**


	96. Des Combattants Poids Lourd

Chapitre 96. Des Combattants Poids Lourd.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Nancy ont commencé leur match, avec Colossinge et Leuphorie qui se sont échangés des coups. Cependant, un Psykoud'Boul bien placé a réussi à éliminer Colossinge. Sacha a envoyé Boskara, qui a réussi à vaincre Leuphorie avec un duo d'Eco-Sphere et d'Escalade. Cependant, son choix suivant de Melodelfe a montré plus de la même imprévisibilité en utilisant Poing De Feu. Sacha a rappelé Boskara et a envoyé Grotadmorv. Le Pokémon Dégueu a réussi à mettre Melodelfe KO avec un écrasant Plaquage empoisonné. Cependant, Nancy a fait venir Ronflex, dont le Seisme a battu Grotadmorv. Dans une étrange manœuvre, Sacha a envoyé son propre Ronflex pour contrer Nancy..._

* * *

_"J'ai fait un rêve semblable." Avoua Sacha. "Un où je me réveille sur un bateau sur des mers agitées."_

_Le Gardien de l'Aura, ayant révélé dernièrement être son oncle, recula d'un pas, le calme inquiet gravé sur ses traits._

_"Mais, ce n'est qu'un rêve." Continua le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Quel mal ça peut faire? De plus, quelles sont les chances que ça révèle actuellement quelque chose?"_

_"Alors, le rêve ne t'inquiète pas?" Demanda Armand, en croisant ses bras. "Ce rêve que nous partageons tous les deux. Si ce n'est rien, d'autre, alors ce seul doit être quelque chose d'inquiétant."_

_Sacha le regarda, un regard un peu confus sur son visage._

_"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète vraiment à propos de ce rêve?" Demanda-t-il. "Je ne pourrais honnêtement pas imaginer que ce gros oiseau effrayant est la seule chose qui t'embête."_

_Armand soupira._

_"Si tu avais rempli ton éducation de l'Aura." Dit-il. "Tu saurais ce que veut dire partager des rêves."_

_En se penchant sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, un regard de confusion surprise passa sur les traits de Sacha._

_"Qu... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Armand?" Se demanda-t-il._

_"Ça veut dire que les gènes de l'Aura dans ton système commencent lentement à s'activer." Répondit l'homme vêtu en bleu. "S'activant lentement en préparation pour l'attaque qui prend place lorsque tes pouvoirs viennent à toi."_

_Sacha réagit rapidement, en sursautant dans une légère surprise._

_"Mais, je croyais que je n'allais acquérir tes pouvoirs que lorsque tu mourras." S'écria-t-il, complètement étonné par les mots._

_Armand ne répondit pas, laissant plutôt un triste sourire être vu._

_"En effet." Répondit-il finalement. "C'est bel et bien le cas."_

_Sacha n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il voulait dire par les mots. Décidé de poursuivre le questionnement, il ouvrit sa bouche pour le demander._

_Cependant, le regard sur le visage de son oncle lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne le demande pas. Ce qui, quant à lui, était pratique. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du Gardien de l'Aura._

* * *

Alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau pour signaler le départ, Sacha poussa le souvenir au fond de sa tête. Ce n'était pas important pour l'instant.

"Très bien, Ronflex!" Interpella-t-il. "Commençons avec un Coup D'Boule!"

Plusieurs grognements de dégoûts de devoir bouger furent rapidement entendus du Pokémon Pionceur.

"Cognobidon." Exhorta Nancy.

Même tandis que son adversaire s'approcha d'elle, le Ronflex de Nancy se redressa rapidement et tapota son immense estomac. Malgré les effets endommageant de l'attaque, les avantages de la puissance en valant vraiment la chandelle.

Tandis qu'elle finit l'attaque, le Ronflex de Sacha, vint s'écraser sur la scène, un choc sourd émergeant alors que l'énorme crâne s'écrasa dans l'estomac de l'adversaire, la renversant légèrement.

"Maintenant, poursuis avec Poinglace!" Interpella Sacha.

"Ronflex, Baillement!" Invoqua Nancy, en réfléchissant clairement à l'avance.

Le Ronflex de Sacha vint tonner en avant, une vapeur froide émergeant de son poing. Avec un épais rugissement, il abaissa le membre trapu congelé dans son adversaire.

Le Ronflex appartenant à Nancy répliqua rapidement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit rapidement, et tandis que le Ronflex adversaire tenta de se reprendre, elle expédia un épais souffle d'air vers le membre mâle de son espèce.

Le public haleta à ce qui venait de se passer.

Sacha haussa simplement les épaules.

"Hé, Ronflex." Interpella-t-il. "Utilise l'attaque Repos!"

* * *

"C'est juste carrément sournois." Remarqua Jim. "J'aime ce qu'il vient juste de faire."

"Baillement endort le Pokémon." Dit Max, en secouant sa tête. "Bien que pas à l'instant. Repos endort effectivement le Pokémon à l'instant, mais contrairement à Baillement, le Pokémon pourrait se réveiller rapidement. Avec Baillement, il pourrait être endormi pendant longtemps. Mais..."

Plus de toux de Jim.

Cette fois, Flora commença à rouler ses yeux.

"Alors, où est Aurore?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant son frère.

* * *

"Ronflex." Interpella Nancy. "Utilise toi aussi l'attaque Repos."

Son Pokémon Pionceur grogna légèrement. Ensuite, ses énormes pattes cédèrent et sa masse encore plus grande s'effondra sur le sol, des ronflements bruyants émanant de sa bouche.

Complètement agacé, le public commença à huer. Ils n'avaient pas payé des prix élevés pour voir deux Pokémons dormir au travail.

Et ensuite, Nancy laissa échapper un sourire.

"Blabla Dodo!" Ordonna-t-elle.

À ses mots, avec ses yeux toujours fermée, le Pokémon de type normal se releva. Une lumière bleue rayonnante commença à entourer son corps, fonçant aléatoirement pour une attaque qu'elle connaissait.

Avec une autre série de grognements, elle continua à dandiner en avant, élevant un grand poing.

"Cette attaque serait..." Murmura Sacha.

Alors qu'il découvrit que l'attaque était un Ultimapoing, le poing vint s'écraser sur son Pokémon somnolent, avant qu'il puisse réagir.

Dans son sommeil, le Ronflex de Sacha laissa échapper un rugissement de douleur, son grand corps tremblant de l'impact du coup.

"Flexxx!" Grogna-t-il.

"Aller, Ronflex!" Hurla l'originaire du Bourg Palette. "Que dirais-tu de lancer une attaque Ronflement!"

En se secouant de l'énorme douleur, le Pokémon de type normal réussit à élever sa tête et à dévisager son adversaire à travers les yeux fermés.

En ouvrant lentement sa bouche un fort son claquant émergea dans le visage de son adversaire, un autre Ronflex.

Le Ronflex endormi de Nancy grogna de colère, mais sa douleur semblait être seulement superflue. Autre qu'une brève ecchymose à ses oreilles, elle était presque complètement intacte de l'attaque.

Mais, tout ça n'était pas en vain. Le son de l'attaque semblait avoir réveillé Ronflex de son propre sommeil.

Lentement pour certains, mais possiblement aussi rapidement que l'une de ses espèces aurait pu y parvenir, le Pokémon de type normal se releva rapidement et foudroya son adversaire du regard, ses yeux diminuant complètement.

"Bon, pendant qu'elle est encore endormie." Dit Sacha. "Que dirais-tu d'un Ultralaser!"

Aux coins de sa bouches de brillantes étincelles énergétiques commencèrent à émerger. En quelques secondes, le Ronflex de Sacha relâcha le brillant rayon orange vers l'autre Ronflex.

Nancy donna un ordre rapide et silencieux, en ayant entendu, son Pokémon réussit à rouler rapidement sur le côté, envoyant l'attaque Ultralaser loin du but.

Sacha grogna furieusement, surtout puisque le Ronflex bien plus fort de Nancy était maintenant réveillée de l'attaque Repos. Forte du Cognobidon, et complètement reposée.

"Ronflex." Interpella Nancy, en réalisant que le Ronflex de Sacha aurait du mal à bouger pour l'instant pour l'instant. Saisissant l'instant pour une autre attaque offensive demanderait plus de temps que ça prendrait pour que son attaque fonctionne. "Lance une attaque Mitra-Poing!"

Avec le temps de faire un bond en avant, chargeant son attaque, Sacha se sentit si impuissant, observant et attendant que les deux Ronflex se rencontrent dans une agitation de violence.

Et, comme Nancy l'avait prédit, le Pokémon Pionceur appartenant à Sacha ne pouvait pas bouger à temps pour répliquer. Par conséquent, interrompre le Mitra-Poing.

Mais, Sacha avait encore un tour dans son sac. À cette force. Aussi bonne qu'était la défense de son Ronflex, le Mitra-Poing le battrait à coup sûr.

À moins...

"Tenacite!" Hurla Sacha.

Ronflex hurla au mépris, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre du terrain. Les griffes sur la soucoupe comme des pieds coincés dans la boue, offrant plus d'efficacité.

Et, l'attaque du Ronflex de Nancy vint balancer de nul part, l'impact écrasant du Mitra-Poing frappant le Ronflex de Sacha carrément dans le visage.

Même avec le bouclier protecteur de Tenacite, le Pokémon Pionceur fut envoyé dans les airs par la force du coup.

Toute la foule haleta sous le choc, complètement impressionné de ce qui s'était passé.

Sacha ne pouvait pas y croire. Même Nancy semblait surprise.

Mais, tandis que son Ronflex vint s'écraser sur le sol, il réalisa soudainement comment il pourrait gagner. Une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Régis quelques jours plus tôt...

* * *

_Les vents hurlaient autour des arbres du jardin autour du Laboratoire de Recherches du Professeur Chen. Et, Sacha suivait Régis à travers eux, le guidant vers le prochain Pokémon qu'il voulait prendre pour le match. Il avait déjà trouvé Boskara et Colossinge._

_"Et maintenant, Ronflex." Remarqua Régis, en faisant signe derrière les arbres. À travers eux, Sacha pouvait voir son Ronflex. "Je peux voir ta logique de prendre ce gars. Il est sacrément costaud."_

_Il s'arrêta._

_"Bien que, je crois qu'il peut t'aider en une chose." Continua Régis. "Il y a longtemps, quelques-uns de tes Pokémons s'entraînaient à proximité de ton Ronflex. Je ne me souviens pas lequel, mais je crois qu'il a appris une de leurs attaques en les observant."_

_"Ah oui?" Demanda Sacha. "Quel est ce mouvement?"_

_Régis lui dit._

_"Ça pourrait s'avérer pratique." Avoua-t-il._

* * *

La poussière s'élevant par la masse de Ronflex qui heurta le sol était immense. La force générée de secouer le stade était plus que ce que Sacha n'avait jamais vu. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit, il était surpris que le stade soit entièrement intact.

Mais, les mots de Régis étant toujours dans sa tête, il interpella rapidement le prochain ordre.

"Ronflex, tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il, avec espoir.

Le côté gauche entier du visage du Pokémon Pionceur, le côté où il avait encaissé le coup était fortement meurtri. Mais, avec un effort tout-puissant, il réussit lentement à se relever. Un grognement de douleur était sa réponse à la question de Sacha.

"Alors, si tu n'es pas blessé." Interpella Sacha. "Que dirais-tu de cette attaque que tu as appris."

Après avoir vu ce qui était arrivé à son Ronflex, quelques instants plus tôt, il sentit une grande sensation de satisfaction en disant les deux prochains mots.

"Attaque Riposte!"

* * *

Le Ronflex de Nancy ne vit pas l'attaque venir. Elle n'eut jamais la chance de survivre au coup du Ronflex de Sacha. Toute la puissance balancée dans son attaque et bien plus, fut instantanément renvoyé sur elle.

Elle alla s'écraser sur le terrain, arrivant à presque quelques secondes d'écraser sa dresseuse avant de s'arrêter complètement.

Ses poings toujours élevés, le Ronflex de Sacha laissa échapper un grognement de fierté, avant de retomber pour se reposer.

Sans la moindre sanction de doute, l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Le Ronflex de Nancy a été mis hors combat." S'écria l'homme en noir. "Le Ronflex du challenger Sacha est déclaré vainqueur."

Sans hésiter, Sacha frappa l'air.

"Tu as été fantastique, Ronflex." Dit-il, fièrement.

Nancy éleva une Pokéball, rappelant son Ronflex effondré.

"Nous allons maintenant prendre une pause." Dit l'arbitre. "Vous charger de liquide, prenez quelques minutes pour réfléchir et revenez bientôt."

Les deux dresseurs approuvèrent, Sacha rappelant son Ronflex.

En replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, il offrit une petite salutation à Nancy, avant de disparaître dans le tunnel.

* * *

"J'ignorais que Ronflex pouvait apprendre Riposte." Remarqua Max. "D'habitude, seuls quelques Pokémons peuvent faire ça. Cependant, maintenant que j'y repense, je crois avoir entendu dire que certaines personnes affirmèrent que Ronflex peut l'apprendre durant l'élevage. Mais, ça n'explique pas comment le Ronflex de Sacha le connaît."

"Max." Dit Jim, en secouant sa tête. "Suis simplement le courant, s'il te plaît. Ne le remets pas en question. Il est évident que nous ne le savons pas."

"Nous avons tout de même une pause." Commenta Flora, en se levant. "Vous avez quelque chose que vous voulez que je passe à Sacha?"

Jim regarda autour de lui avec un sourire.

"Ouais." Dit-il, en imaginant le regard sur le visage de Max. "Dis-lui de lui botter les fesses."

"Hé!" S'écria le dresseur de Clémenti-Ville. "C'est de ma tante que tu parles."

"Ton point étant." Demanda Jim, en regardant Flora et Pikachu disparaître par la porte, impatiente de descendre vers les vestiaires.

* * *

"Bon." Dit Sacha, en versant de l'eau sur les brûlures sur le dos de Boskara. "Ça devrait te trier pendant un instant."

"Bos Bos!" Répondit le Pokémon Bosquet, en sentant la sensation apaisante sur son dos, avec gratitude.

Un sourire sur son visage, Sacha offrit plus d'eau dans un bol pour le Pokémon de type plante. Encore une fois, Boskara le lécha, appréciant le goût.

Il pensait à moitié aux implications d'en offrir autant à Ronflex, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Certainement une bonne chose. Il aurait été en mesure d'adapter le Pokémon dans la pièce, mais ça aurait été un peu serré. Sacha se trouva soudainement à éprouver une vision de lui-même être écrasé contre le mur par l'immensité du corps de Ronflex. Pas quelque chose qu'il voulait éprouver.

En tendant sa tête, il entendit le son de Pikachu marteler sur le sol, suivit par les sourds pas de Flora.

"C'était génial." Remarqua-t-elle, joyeusement. "Bien que j'ai des sentiments mixtes à propos de la façon dont tu bats ma tante."

Sacha soupira, en se levant. Sa main s'abaissa et tapota Boskara sur la tête.

"Je sais." Répondit-il, en se retournant pour la regarder. "Dans un monde idéal, alors elle ne serait pas là. Mais, c'est la façon de devenir fort. Affronter de forts dresseurs. Et, elle est manifestement forte. Je l'ai su lorsque Colossinge se faisait massacrer par son Leuphorie."

* * *

"Et, nous sommes maintenant de retour pour la deuxième partie du match. L'Élite Quatre Nancy a encore trois Pokémons, tous des Pokémons inconnus, tandis que le challenger, Sacha Ketchum, en a quatre. Bien que, nous avons déjà vu son Boskara et son Ronflex. Ils ont combattus tous les deux et combien peuvent-ils encore encaisser? Nancy est sur le point de commencer ce match en choisissant la première!"

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux, lui disant de le faire.

Sans hésiter, Nancy prit une Pokéball et lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"C'est maintenant à toi!" S'écria-t-elle. "Vas-y!"

Avec son refus inébranlable d'interpeller le nom du Pokémon qu'elle relâcha, Sacha était toujours intrigué par ce que serait son prochain choix.

Il n'était pas trop inquiet par son choix d'Ursaring apparaître, le Pokémon Hibernant étant quelque chose avec quoi il était familier. Un de ses anciens rivaux avait utilisé le Pokémon et il pouvait plus ou moins deviner ce qui l'attendait du Pokémon de type normal, en termes d'attaques.

"Très bien." Dit-il, en retirant une de ses propres Pokéballs. "Carapuce, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya l'orbe rouge et blanche tournoyer dans les airs, la regardant s'ouvrit pour sortir le Pokémon de type eau. Un Pokémon qu'il avait connu depuis longtemps. Il avait combattu avec lui plusieurs fois.

Le Pokémon Minitortue apparut sur le sol du terrain, instantanément ravi d'être sorti.

"Cara!" S'écria-t-il, avant de reculer légèrement à la façon don Ursaring rugit en réponse. Cependant, un peu surprenant, pour les nouveaux arrivés, le faisant immédiatement, le Pokémon de type normal semblait complètement désolé de ce qu'elle venait juste de faire.

"Alors, Carapuce contre Ursaring." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Un challenger de taille rose contre la force et la ténacité majeure de l'Ursaring de Nancy. Alors qu'il est un Pokémon féroce dans sa nature, l'Ursaring de Nancy a montré qu'elle n'est pas une espèce de l'ours crénelé."

Le Carapuce de Sacha sembla offensé à ce qu'il venait juste d'être appelé par l'annonceur.

"Tiens-toi prêt à leur montrer qu'ils ont tort, Carapuce." Exhorta Sacha.

Son Pokémon approuva.

"Ursaring." Dit Nancy. "C'est parti."

L'arbitre prit une profonde inspiration, avant de signaler le début du match.

"Commencez!" Déclara-t-il.

* * *

"Génial!" S'écria Max, sa pleine attention sur le match. "Ça devrait être très excellent. Carapuce contre Ursaring. Est-ce que vous saviez que la carapace de Carapuce est presque..."

Il ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de faire l'ensemble de la toux improvisée cette fois, À la place, Jim laissa simplement son attention errer, ses oreilles fermées à ce qu'il disait. Il n'était pas intéressé.

* * *

"Carapuce!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Pistolet A O!"

Sa bouche s'ouvrant, le Pokémon Minitortue expulsa instantanément un jet d'eau, ciblant Ursaring.

"Bloque-le." Contra Nancy.

Un rugissement de colère émergea du Pokémon Hibernant, agacé par l'impunité de Carapuce. Elle éleva ses bras et bloqua le jet, un bref grognement sortant tandis que les bras croisés bloquèrent le liquide striant.

"Attaque Exploforce!" Ordonna le membre de l'Élite Quatre.

Les deux puissants bras s'éloignèrent de sa poitrine, les griffes sortant en une forme saisissante. À l'intérieur de cette forme, une orbe énergétique bleue commença rapidement à apparaître.

Un hurlement fier déchira de son museau, elle repoussa l'orbe, visant directement Carapuce.

Le cœur de Sacha tomba presque à la vue de la boule énergétique de type combat s'approchant de son Pokémon. La boule était presque aussi grande que l'était Carapuce.

"Repli!" Cria-t-il rapidement, sa voix plus élevé que la normale. "Vite!"

Sans attendre, Carapuce fit rapidement un bond en arrière, se repliant dans les confins sécuritaires de sa carapace.

Tandis que l'objet brun et blanc s'immobilisa sur le sol, l'Exploforce stria en avant dans les airs, s'écrasant finalement dans la carapace à plat ventre.

Une petite explosion se rompit autour du sol où Carapuce était posée, lançant instantanément la carapace dans les airs.

* * *

Alors qu'il observa Carapuce sortir de sa carapace, les petits membres s'agitant dans le ciel, Sacha essaya rapidement de penser à une stratégie pour se reprendre. Le Pokémon de type eau était quasiment dans la même situation que Colossinge, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il pourrait employer la même stratégie.

"Très bien Carapuce!" Hurla Sacha, en pensant tandis qu'il parlait. "Lance un Coud'Krane aussitôt que tu redescends!"

Le Pokémon Minitortue approuva tandis qu'il tomba, confirmant qu'il avait entendu l'ordre. Ensuite, sans hésiter, Sacha observa le Pokémon abaisser sa tête et changer la direction même un peu.

La façon dont Carapuce semblait strier en avant dans les airs, comme une flèche envoyée d'un arc, lui donna confiance. Une confiance qui lui permettrait de se frayer un chemin dans le match et de continuer pour vaincre Ursaring.

Le rugissement de douleur déchira furieusement de la bouche d'Ursaring, à l'attaque, en sentant l'os secouant la frapper directement dans l'estomac. Directement au milieu de...

"Dans le mille." Murmura Sacha, en voyant que le Pokémon Hibernant frotta le cercle doré sur sa fourrure brune.

"Très bien, Carapuce, maintenant lance l'attaque..."

"Marto-Poing!" Ordonna Nancy.

Avant que Carapuce puisse bouger, ou même réagir, l'Ursaring de Nancy éleva ses deux grands bras au-dessus de sa tête, les griffes maintenant rentrés dans les grandes paumes.

Ensuite, avec une intention féroce, elle les abattit vers Carapuce, le Pokémon Minitortue toujours à ses pieds.

Heureusement pour Carapuce, sa visée était légèrement décalé.

Plutôt que d'écraser le Pokémon de type eau, l'attaque écrasa sur le sol autour de lui, de petites pierres et taches de poussière s'élevant dans les airs.

Cependant, la force de l'attaque fut complètement absorbée dans le sol de l'arène, avant d'être réfléchie.

La force réfractée eu pour effet secondaire d'envoyer à nouveau Carapuce dans les airs, le Pokémon Minitortue agitant ses membres une fois de plus.

"Attaque Poing-Eclair!" Interpella Nancy.

"Encore!" Cria Sacha, de l'incrédulité dans sa voix. Quand est-ce que ça allait prendre fin?

Tandis que Carapuce se débattit dans les airs devant elle, la patte du Pokémon Hibernant commençant à craquer avec de l'électricité, la statique s'élevant à un rythme rapide.

"Aller, Carapuce!" Cria Sacha, ne voulant pas abandonner. "Attaque Tour Rapide! Essaie de t'éloigner de là!"

En tournant son corps pour tenter de générer de la force pour s'éloigner d'Ursaring, Carapuce tenta désespérément de tourner loin du Pokémon Hibernant.

Mais ensuite, avec un hurlement triomphant, l'Ursaring de Nancy frappa avec son coup de type électrique, écrasant lourdement la patte dans Carapuce.

Avec un cri de douleur, le Pokémon Minitortue était jeté à travers le terrain par la puissante attaque, allant finalement s'écraser en s'arrêtant devant Sacha. De la fumée émergeait de son corps, alors qu'il trembla.

"Carapuce!" Hurla Sacha. "Tu vas bien?"

* * *

"Bordel." Murmura Jim. "Sans blagues, elle a vraiment un sac à surprise ouvert d'astuces. Des mouvements psy, des mouvements feu, des mouvements sol, des mouvements combat et maintenant des mouvements électriques."

"C'est ma tante." Dit fièrement Max. "Elle affrontera tous les adversaires et les battra. C'est ce qu'elle fait."

Sa patience se rompant finalement, Jim qu'il avait gardé pour vendre sur l'Internet et claqua Max sur le visage avec.

"Excepté les trois dresseurs qui l'ont déjà battu!" Rompit-il, furieusement. "Maintenant, ou bien tu encourages ton ami, ou fiches-moi la paix. Parce que, j'en ai marre de t'entendre lécher les bottes de ta tante. Je n'aurai franchement jamais cru que je dirais ça, mais Nightmare me manque. Au moins s'il était ici, tu ne parlerais pas à toutes les cinq secondes, parce qu'il te jetterai sans doute à travers cette fenêtre. Et ensuite, nous aurions la paix de tes mentions à voix hautes intolérables. Pour la même chose de tout ce qui est bon et saint, ferme ta bouche et ouvre-la seulement pour offrir un commentaire constructif!"

Il abaissa le programme, toujours résolu que Sacha le signe plus tard, et l'enfonça dans son sac à dos.

"Est-ce que c'est clair?"

Flora avait été initialement surprise par l'explosion, mais au moment où il avait mentionné Nightmare, la surprise avait complètement disparue et fut remplacée par un petit amusement. La façon dont Jim avait soudainement rompu ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais, peut-être que Max venait de lui apprendre. Ça arrivait de temps en temps que son frère aggrave les gens. Il lui avait raconté une fois un conte sur la façon dont il avait été chassé de Cimetronelle par les villageois avec des torches enflammées parce qu'il avait agacé une personne influente dans la petite ville de Hoenn.

* * *

En se secouant lentement des effets du coup, Carapuce réussit à se relever. Cependant, il semblait mal en point, des brûlures couvrant son doux ventre jaune. Ajouté à la façon dont il chancela nonchalamment sur ses deux jambes, en semblant tomber à tout instant, Sacha prit rapidement sa décision.

"Carapuce, retour!" Exhorta-t-il, en ramenant le Pokémon Minitortue dans sa Pokéball.

Tandis qu'il élevant l'orbe rouge et blanche près de sa poitrine, offrant un mot de remerciement, il commença à penser à quel pourrait être son prochain choix. Il avait Boskara et Ronflex toujours disponibles, plus son dernier Pokémon.

Bien que c'était tentant de s'élancer avec son sixième choix, il devait cependant y réfléchir soigneusement. Il savait que Nancy, comme son frère et son neveu, avait un Monaflemit. Et, il avait besoin de conserver de la lourde puissance de feu, juste au cas où elle avait prit le Pokémon avec elle. En fait, c'était incroyablement probable qu'elle l'ai fait.

Sacha continua à penser, en se demandant avec quoi continuer. Peut-être...

"Très bien, Boskara!" Hurla-t-il, en lançant ce qui avait été initialement son deuxième choix, dans la bagarre. "Je te choisis à nouveau!"

Sans un moment d'hésitation, Boskara apparut sur le sol du terrain.

"Bosss!" S'écria-t-il, en griffant le sol.

"Et, après avoir remplacé Carapuce, Sacha fait revenir Boskara. D'une tortue à l'autre..."

L'arbitre, entendant que la foule voulait qu'il fasse recommencer le match aussi rapidement que possible, éleva immédiatement ses drapeaux et donna l'ordre.

"Très bien, Boskara!" Hurla-t-il. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

La foule laissa échapper un robuste rugissement d'approbation, en regardant les feuilles vertes acérées émerger de la bouche de Boskara, balançant en avant et frappant Ursaring dans le corps.

En réponse, Le Pokémon Hibernant rugit lui aussi, un son qui étouffa momentanément la foule.

"Ursaring, Tranche!" Ordonna Nancy.

Les griffes déjà énormes sur le Pokémon de type normal s'étendirent en des reflets énergétique blancs.

En rugissant furieusement, elle bondit en avant, prêt à frapper Boskara avec une attaque griffe.

"Aller Boskara!" Hurla Sacha, en hurlant pour se faire entendre. "Défends-toi contre ça."

Son grand corps devenant aussi contracté que possible, le Pokémon Bosquet blinda sa tête sous sa carapace du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Seulement une grimace sortit de sa bouche, le lourd morceau de la carapace réussissant à empêcher la plupart des dommages de l'affecter.

"Boskara, Morsure!" Cria Sacha, sa tête travaillant vite. Boskara était un meilleur choix pour le corps à corps que l'était Carapuce. Son énorme forme signifiait qu'il pourrait encaisser les coups, y survivre avant de renvoyer les attaques.

Son bec s'ouvrant avec un son cliquant, le Pokémon Bosquet s'avança et effondra l'appendice pointu sur la fourrure d'Ursaring.

Un cri de douleur émergea du Pokémon Hibernant, la douleur étant atroce pour elle.

La peau légèrement bronzée sur le visage de Nancy se vida instantanément de toute sa couleur. Pour la première fois, elle montra un signe de désespérance.

"Ursaring, Marto-Poing!" Cria-t-elle, sa voix restant aussi forte malgré l'inquiétude montrés sur son visage.

Avec Boskara qui mordit toujours son estomac, Ursaring éleva les grands membres dans les airs par-dessus sa tête.

Contrairement comme elle avait exécutée l'attaque sur Carapuce, la visée du Pokémon Hibernant n'avait pas besoin d'être au centimètre juste.

Les deux coups craquèrent sur la carapace de Boskara, entraînant un grognement de douleur du Pokémon de type plante.

"Continue l'attaque Morsure!" Exhorta Sacha.

En se retirant, Boskara s'enfonça à nouveau, exploitant la zone blessée sur la rude fourrure brune. Il se retira encore, et s'enfonça encore. Et encore. Et encore.

L'inquiétude sur le visage de Nancy augmenta à chaque instant, tandis qu'elle essaya rapidement de penser à une façon de régler le cas du Boskara mordant. Les tactiques de fuites rendait difficile pour Ursaring de décrocher un coup sur lui. Les attaques affaiblissantes vidèrent sa force.

"Lorsque tu auras la chance, Ursaring!" Interpella-t-il, en jouant sa dernière carte. "Lance l'attaque Tranche!"

Sacha regarda Boskara se retirer. Il vit les griffes sortir, la brillance facilement visible.

"Bon, très bien." Cria-t-il. "Utilise l'attaque Escalade!"

Tout comme avec Ursaring, Les griffes normalement trapues sur les pieds du Pokémon Bosquet s'élongèrent et s'étendirent instantanément, offrant une emprise sur le sol.

Et en voyant la vue se dérouler sous eux, le public commença à retenir leur souffle, anticipant avec impatience la collision.

La charge commença, Ursaring s'avança à pas lourds avec une démarche presque comique, ses pattes griffues se tendirent dans un mouvement transperçant. Boskara se propulsa en avant sur le sol, prêt à décrocher un coup étincelant. Comme un bélier.

Le son des deux Pokémons se rencontrant du terrain fut entendu tout autour du stade. Le son grattant des griffes s'étendant sous la carapace de Boskara, ratissant le ventre mou. Et la puissante craque d'Ursaring étant jeté en arrière à partir de la force de l'Escalade, un coup assez puissant pour envoyer l'utilisateur vers le haut dans une surface verticale.

* * *

Ursaring était effondré sur le dos, KO de la force de l'attaque. Ses yeux étaient étonnamment vides, sans émotion sur son visage.

Mais, et pour Boskara?

Le Pokémon Bosquet était effondré sur son côté, en gémissant faiblement de la douleur et de la fatigue.

Il était clair pour tout le monde, qu'il n'était plus en mesure de continuer le match.

En voyant ça, l'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux, faisant son interpellation de jugement.

"Boskara et Ursaring ont été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il.

Sacha s'arrêta pour penser au match. C'était dommage de perdre Boskara à cet instant, mais il avait fait de son mieux pour vaincre deux Pokémons, blessant Melodelfe et achevant Ursaring. Il s'en était bien tiré. Maintenant, ses trois derniers Pokémons devaient vaincre les deux de Nancy.

Il exprima plus ou moins les mêmes mots à Boskara, en se regardant rappeler le Pokémon Bosquet. Il pouvait voir Nancy ramener le Pokémon Hibernant et en faire autant.

Tandis qu'il contemplait toujours son prochain choix, Nancy avait déjà retiré une cinquième Pokéball et la lança paresseusement dans la zone de combat.

"C'est à toi!" Cria-t-elle.

Refusant toujours d'appeler le nom de son Pokémon, Sacha le remarqua.

Mais, alors qui vit l'épaisse peau blindée d'un Pokémon qui semblait familier apparaître, il savait exactement quel Pokémon il avait besoin pour combattre.

Malheureusement, il ignorait si le Pokémon avait encore assez de force pour affronter le Kangourex devant lui...

* * *

**Sacha a peut-être l'avantage du nombre, mais puisque Carapuce et Ronflex sont amochés, est-ce qu'il peut tout de même l'emporter?**

**On peut retenir une chose de Max : il a le don de rendre Jim cinglé.**


	97. Le Roi Du Stade

Chapitre 97. Le Roi Du Stade.

* * *

_Résumé. Dans un souvenir, Armand a donné quelques conseils cryptiques à Sacha. Cependant, dans son match avec Nancy, les deux Ronflex se sont affrontés dans un match très serré. Finalement, en utilisant une certaine débrouillardise reçu au Laboratoire du Professeur Chen, le Ronflex de Sacha a relâché une Riposte et a mis son adversaire KO. Après la pause, Nancy a sorti Ursaring et Sacha a utilisé Carapuce. Pendant ce temps, Jim a commencé à devenir très irrité avec Max dans les loges. Ursaring a réussi à repousser Carapuce, en utilisant une attaque Poing-Eclair, forçant Sacha à le rappeler et à ramener Boskara. Cependant, ça s'est terminé dans une impasse, les deux Pokémons étant KO. Ensuite, Nancy a envoyé Kangourex affronter le prochain Pokémon de Sacha lorsqu'il le choisirait..._

* * *

_"Non!"_

_La voix balaya à travers ses oreilles, l'angoisse tangible dans ça._

_"Tu dois l'aider." Insista le dresseur aux cheveux noirs, en le regardant. "Pitié. Elle ne peut pas mourir."_

_Il se sentit reculer, élevant ses deux mains pour protester._

_"Je ne peux pas." Avoua-t-il, en ressentant un grand sentiment de honte. "Le pouvoir a disparu. Complètement disparu. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas l'aider."_

_Comme si c'était pour insister sur le point, Armand tendit sa main, l'entaille sur la paume facilement remarquable dans la lumière pâlissante. En frottant le bout de ses doigts ensemble, il ne pouvait même pas créer une étincelle énergétique de l'Aura d'eux._

_Le garçon aux cheveux noir s'effondra sur ses genoux, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il regarda la fille aux cheveux bruns, posée sur le sol près d'eux. Ses yeux regardèrent le ciel, vides et sans émotion. La blessure qui l'avait posée était apparente, un morceau de rocher pointu était apparu de nul part et l'avait percuté à travers sa poitrine. Involontairement, sa bouche bougeait lentement, plus d'une réaction à la blessure que son choix. Toute la chaleur se vidait rapidement de la peau pâlissante, le sang coulant sur le sol sous elle._

_Son neveu tendit la main et l'attrapa par les épaules, les doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau. S'il n'avait pas eu une bonne quarantaine de kilos de poids sur lui, alors Sacha l'aurait sûrement secoué vigoureusement. Dans n'importe quel cas, il ne pouvait pas résister._

_"Ressaisis-toi!" Ordonna-t-il. "Il faut la sortir d'ici."_

_Un cri féroce résonna dans le ciel, suivit par plusieurs énormes griffes qui cliquèrent._

_"Ils vont revenir d'une seconde à l'autre." Cria Armand. "Vite. Je vais la transporter sur mes épaules."_

_Trop tard._

_Armand secoua sa tête, avant d'entendre un écrasement. Même alors qu'il vit le corps familier en arrière-plan, le couteau sortant du cœur. Les cheveux ensanglantés, un rouge un peu plus vive que la normale. Mais, ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait, tandis qu'il regarda vers les sables au fond du sanctuaire._

_Il devint blanc, en réalisant quelque chose d'énorme s'était écrasé sur le sol près d'eux. Quelque chose avec des énormes plumes blanches brillantes, composées avec plusieurs taches de rouges._

_Des taches de rouge qui étaient..._

_"Du sang." Réalisa-t-il. "Mais, ça veut dire..."_

_"Non." Hurla Sacha, tandis qu'une énorme ombre passa par-dessus eux. Une longue ombre, flottant dans le ciel, prête à fondre sur eux..._

* * *

Pas pour la première fois depuis ces derniers jours, Armand se réveilla en sursaut. Pendant un instant, il était ravi qu'il ait cessé de rêver de Sacha sur le bateau.

Ensuite, à toute son horreur de ce qui passa dans sa tête, le frappant, il réalisa rapidement qu'il préfèrerait retourner au premier rêve.

En se redressant sur son lit, en sécurité dans le Centre Pokémon d'Argenta, il passa sa main sur le front en sueur, en se sentant un peu malade.

L'homme mort. La fille en train de mourir. Les deux Pokémons qui se battent. Et la perte de ses pouvoirs de l'Aura.

En tendant la main vers la table de chevet, une bouteille contenant rien d'autre que de la Vodka Raichu Blanc pure sans dilution.

Buvant la moitié du liquide, il la posa sur le matelas.

"Que veulent-ils dire?" Chuchota-t-il. "Et pourquoi je ne peux pas y échapper?"

* * *

Tandis que la foule acclama la présence de l'apparition du Kangourex de Nancy, leurs joyeux applaudissements résonnèrent dans le stade à la vue du Pokémon Maternel.

"Un Pokémon normalement aimant, le Kangourex de Nancy est un féroce combattant. Et, comment Sacha compte-t-il s'attaquer à ça? Il a encore trois Pokémons, mais deux d'entre eux ne sont pas en grande forme. Que va-t-il choisir pour affronter ce Pokémon?"

"Très bien, Ronflex!" Interpella Sacha, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche par-dessus le terrain. Il savait que le Pokémon Pionceur était presque fait comme un rat, mais il ne l'était pas sans son plan. Ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait foncer sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Le Ronflex fortement blessé et largement fatigué émergea sur le terrain, son énorme masse s'écrasa sur le sol.

"Fle-eex!" Grogna-t-il.

Nancy sourit à la vue.

"Laisse-moi deviner." Commenta-t-elle.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Déclara l'homme en noir, prêt à ce que le match reprenne.

Sacha ouvrit rapidement sa bouche pour interpeller la première attaque.

"Ronflex, attaque Re..." Commença-t-il à interpeller.

"Kangourex, Bluff!" Contra rapidement Nancy.

Le Pokémon de type normal bondit en avant, l'agilité étonnante étant si grande, utilisant pour se propulser.

En écrasant ses deux poings ensemble devant le visage de Ronflex, le Pokémon Pionceur recula instantanément, tombant loin en arrière sur le sol du terrain. Sa tête retomba, et ses membres devinrent mous, s'évasant tous sur la poussière.

"Oh oh!" Grogna Sacha.

"J'ai su que tu allais sans doute tenter d'utiliser Repos." Remarqua Nancy. "Tout de même, après avoir encaissé ce Mitra-Poing, ton Pokémon n'avait encore qu'un petit peu d'énergie. Bluff. Pas communément utilisé, mais pratique."

Un peu étonné à la vitesse du KO, l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Ronflex a été mis hors..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant d'être silencieusement étonné. "Hein? Quoi?"

Avec un grognement de douleur, le Ronflex de Sacha se redressa lentement.

Le regard surprise sur le visage de Nancy faisait complètement plaisir à Sacha.

"On dirait que mon Ronflex est plein de surprises." Répondit paresseusement Sacha. "Utilise l'attaque Repos."

Sans avoir besoin de deuxième ordre, le Pokémon de type normal s'effondra rapidement sur le sol, en semblant endormi.

* * *

_"Alors." Dit Sacha, en arpentant à nouveau dans le Laboratoire de Recherches du Professeur Chen. "Je suis fin prêt."_

_Jacky approuva, en levant les yeux de __diviser la nourriture Pokémon dans un plat._

_"Merci pour l'aide, les gars." Continua-t-il. "Je serai en contact pour le reste de mes matchs."_

_"Lesquels as-tu pris?" Demanda Jacky, en regardant Régis, son partenaire arpenter._

_Sacha lui dit._

_Lorsque le nom de Ronflex vint, Jacky sourit._

_"Ce Pokémon est plein de surprises." Dit-il. "Vous l'avez trouvé dans des arbres de Baies Sitrus?"_

_Sacha et Régis approuvèrent._

_"Il continue de stocker les baies là." Répondit Jacky. "La plupart des arbres ont été nettoyés par lui."_

_Il soupira._

_"Le prends pas mal, Sacha, mais je suis content que tu sois le seul qui garde un Ronflex ici. S'ils étaient cinq ou six, alors la forêt serait vide."_

_"Ouais, ces trucs peuvent vraiment manger." Offrit Régis. "Mais, tu as un puissant Pokémon, alors j'imagine que la provision mensuelle de nourriture de deux milles dollars est complètement justifiée."_

_"Bien qu'il y a autre chose que tu devrais savoir." Continua Jacky. "Parfois, en stockant des baies, il en garde quelques-unes dans ses joues. Ça pourrait être important à savoir. En fait, je l'encourage. Ça pourrait être pratique dans un match."_

* * *

La méthode d'essayer contraindre Ronflex à tenir une baie, plutôt que de juste la manger instantanément en avait été une très longue. Mais, Sacha avait finalement fini.

Et, alors qu'il regarda son Ronflex complètement remis dormir sur le sol, le soulagement en lui était énorme. Il semblerait que la manœuvre ait complètement porté ses fruits, faisant de lui un dresseur très soulagé à l'instant.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Nancy, surprise.

"Une baie." Répondit Sacha, son attention se tournant vers le Pokémon ronflant, voyant une main s'élever et gratter le ventre vaste. "Ronflex, attaque Ronflement!"

Étant toujours endormi, la grande bouche s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un brusque ronflement belligérante.

Kangourex fut touché par le coup, reculant légèrement de la force du souffle sonore.

* * *

"Wow, c'est incroyable que Ronflex puisse survivre à ça." S'écria Max. "Même si..."

Jim lui fit un regard d'avertissement.

Une petite expression de peur passa sur le visage de Max. Même s'il n'avait pas peur facilement. Certaines choses qu'il avait vu en voyageant avec Sacha, et lors de son propre voyage, l'avaient un peu immunisé à la peur. Mais, il y avait quelque chose sur le visage de Jim. Un étrange mélange d'émotions aucun parmi ceux qu'il avait vu mélangés ensemble auparavant.

"Je disais simplement que peut importe ce que Sacha a fait." Dit Max, en se sentant très petit. "C'était bon."

"C'est vrai." Commenta Flora, en lui offrant une petite miette de réconfort. "Ce match en est un divertissant."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi." Remarqua Jim, en tendant sa tête pour les regarder tous les deux. "Une partie de moi souhaite toujours que je sois en bas."

"Euh..." Dit Max, en regardant Jim. "Que s'est-il passé?"

* * *

"Kangourex." Interpella rapidement Nancy, en ayant besoin de répliquer sur Ronflex. "Eclategriffe!"

Les trois griffes sur la main du Pokémon Maternel commencèrent à s'étendre, un son sifflant étant créé tandis qu'elles brillèrent avec une puissant énergie blanche pure.

En utilisant sa longue et puissante queue, le Pokémon de type normal se poussa dans les airs, s'élevant par-dessus Ronflex.

Reculant les griffes dans une position de harpon, elle commença à tomber du ciel, ciblant Ronflex.

Même tandis que le Pokémon Pionceur ouvrit lentement ses yeux, vibrant de son profond sommeil, les puissante griffes destructrices s'écrasèrent dans son cou.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement, les pupilles dilatées par la douleur. Un puissant rugissement rauque en sortit en même temps, accompagnant l'action de l'œil.

"Et ceci!" Déclara l'annonceur. "Semble avoir fait très mal."

En agitant sa tête, son esprit embrouillé avec la douleur, Ronflex tenta rapidement de se relever.

"Aller!" Hurla Sacha. "Reste fort, Ronflex! Je t'en prie!"

N'entendant toujours pas son dresseur, le Pokémon Pionceur serra sa gorge, des bleus et des éraflures étant apparues dans le contrecoup de l'attaque Eclategriffe.

"Kangourex." Ordonna Nancy. "Uppercut!"

Cette fois, ses puissantes jambes la précipitèrent en avant, l'immense foulée. Et encore une fois, ses énormes pattes s'élevèrent, les griffes rentrées dans la paume.

Puisque les deux Pokémons étaient plus ou moins de la même taille, elle n'eut pas à ajuster grandement la forme de son corps dans le but de décrocher l'attaque.

Avec un rugissement lubrique, le Pokémon Maternel écrasa le coup dans le visage de Ronflex, entraînant un autre rugissement du Pokémon de Sacha.

En saisissant ses doigts contre sa paume, Sacha essaya rapidement de penser à une façon de se sortir de ce pétrin.

Et, en ayant un Pokémon qui pourrait utiliser la masse de Ronflex, il y avait une solution qui remonta immédiatement dans sa tête.

"Ronflex!" Interpella-t-il. "Si tu peux m'entendre, alors attaque Plaquage!"

Les grandes oreilles pointues se dressèrent instantanément, signalant que l'ordre avait été capté.

Sans beaucoup de pensées, sans la moindre hésitation, le Pokémon Pionceur tomba instantanément en avant, atterrissant directement par-dessus le Kangourex de Nancy.

Le Pokémon Maternel laissa échapper un rugissement surpris de douleur, un son qui fut rapidement étouffé sous la peau de Ronflex.

La foule laissa échapper une grimace de douleur, tous ensemble. Ils pouvaient tous insister sur à quel point ça devait fraie mal.

"Eh bien, les amis." Interpella l'annonceur. "J'aimerais dire sur le compte de tout le monde dans le stade, que nous espérons tous que Kangourex ne souffre pas de claustrophobie. Parce que, ça pourrait juste être affreux."

* * *

La puissante queue brune cogna le sol deux fois, essayant d'avoir un peu de force dans une vaine tentative de s'éloigner de Ronflex. Mais, malgré ses meilleurs efforts, le Pokémon Pionceur semblait satisfait de se poser là.

Sacha pouvait voir de la sueur couler sur le front de Nancy, un bon signe selon lui. Ça voulait dire qu'elle était dans les cordes, à couts d'idées.

Mais, ça disparut rapidement.

"Kangourex!" Interpella Nancy. "Contre!"

De la lumière commença soudainement à émerger des craques visibles sous Ronflex. Le Pokémon commença à grimacer sous le choc.

Et ensuite, il fut repoussé de Kangourex, un regarda d'horreur sur le visage de Sacha alors qu'il visualisa le dos voûté du Kangourex de Nancy, les bras se tinrent dans une position qu'elle avait poussé aussi fortement que possible.

Ronflex atterrit sur son gros derrière, parvenant à exécuter éperdument un parfait tonneau en arrière.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant son dresseur, toujours assis. Un regard un peu étonné sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui venait juste d'arriver.

"Très bien, Ronflex." Interpella Sacha. "Beau travail."

Il bailla comme réponse, en baissant sa main pour gratter son estomac.

"Kangourex!" Interpella Nancy. "Attaque Ultralaser!"

Les mâchoires peu dentées s'ouvrirent, des étincelles lumineuses commençant à émerger de la gueule rouge.

Sacha soupira. Il détestait être mis au pied du mur.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de s'en sortir.

En haussant ses épaules, il commença à parler.

"Pourquoi pas." Dit Sacha. "Lance toi aussi ton attaque Ultralaser."

L'énorme bouche s'ouvrit à ses mots, tout comme s'était le cas de son adversaire. En fait, dans l'ensemble, le mouvement de Ronflex était l'image miroir de Kangourex.

Les deux dresseurs observèrent leurs Pokémons préparer leurs attaques, la lumière mise en place...

Et ensuite, les deux souffles simultanés furent relâchés l'un vers l'autre, chacun ayant pour but de causer autant de dégâts que possible.

* * *

"Vous savez quoi." Remarqua soudainement Jim. "C'est incroyable à quel point ça arrive souvent."

Il parla ça, en observant les deux rayons lumineux se rencontrer au milieu du terrain, créant momentanément une impasse. Une impasse qui continua pendant plusieurs secondes.

Finalement, avec le souffle incapable d'être maintenu si longtemps, les éléments à l'intérieur des deux attaques commencèrent à réagir avec les produits chimiques dans les airs, créant une explosion miniature, une combinaison des souffles lumineux, de fumée et de poussière.

Dans les loges, ils étaient tous les trois protégés de la fumée, bien clair d'être entourés par ça.

"C'est différent." Avoua Flora. "Normalement, nous sommes au cœur de l'animation."

"Étouffant." Ajouta utilement Jim. "C'est pas un sentiment génial."

"Qui aime s'étouffer?" Commenta sèchement Max.

Tandis qu'il finit de parler, les débris soulevés sous eux commencèrent à se dissiper de la vue, permettant à tout le monde en dessous d'être en mesure de voir ce qui se passait.

* * *

"Et, c'est arrivé!" Déclara l'annonceur, tandis que la scène se déroula sous eux. Un des Pokémons était définitivement au tapis, tandis que l'autre était extrêmement amoché.

Le Kangourex de Nancy était effondré sur le côté, ses yeux vides et exposé à la foule hurlante. Mais, le Ronflex de Sacha était toujours debout. De justesse. Ses souffles laborieux retentirent autour du stade, enterrant presque la foule dans certaines parties. Le Pokémon Pionceur pouvait à peine rester debout tout seul, choisissant se pencher contre le sol, à moitié plié.

Les encouragements unanimes de la foule de Verger entourèrent l'arbitre, un son vif tandis qu'il éleva les drapeaux.

"Kangourex a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Ronflex est déclaré vainqueur."

Alors que l'homme en noir finit de parler, Sacha frappa l'air. Il y était presque. Plus qu'un Pokémon à battre.

Il regarda Nancy rappeler lentement Kangourex, un sourire petit mais pourtant ironique sur son visage.

"Alors, nous sommes sur le point de commencer." Remarqua-t-elle. "Tu as réussi à me réduire à mon dernier Pokémon. Mais, peux-tu tenir jusqu'à la fin?"

"Vous pouvez en être sûre." Répondit Sacha.

Un autre sourire sur son visage.

"Alors, est-ce qu'on y va?" Demanda Nancy, en lançant sa sixième et dernière Pokéball dans les airs...

Et, cette fois, Sacha n'était pas surpris.

Comme il s'y attendait, le Monaflemit de Nancy apparut sur le sol du terrain, se couchant immédiatement pour se détendre.

* * *

"Et, nous y voilà." Dit vivement Max. "Le Pokémon le plus fort de Tante Nancy."

"Bien des gens de te famille ont un Monaflemit." Commenta Jim. "Ton père, ta tante et toi."

Il regarda Flora.

"Une raison quelconque pour laquelle tu...?"

La coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns haussa les épaules.

"Je ne pense que ça serait un bon Pokémon pour les concours." Répondit-elle, honnêtement.

Une approbation un peu compréhensible de la tête de Jim fut le seul signe qu'il l'avait entendu, toute son attention de retour au match.

* * *

"Et, nous avons deux Pokémons sur le point de s'affronter." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Deux qui sont mondialement connus pour être universellement paresseux. Ronflex, un Pokémon qui aime manger et dormir contre Monaflemit, un Pokémon si paresseux qu'il ne bouge pas quelques fois. Qui triomphera dans ce match de proportions paresseuses?"

Sacha grogna. Il savait que Ronflex n'avait aucune chance de battre Monaflemit. Il avait encaissé trop de dégâts. Et, les chances qu'il soit en état de récupérer de l'énergie sans être KO étaient tous simplement faibles. Le Pokémon Pionceur avait besoin de se recharger après avoir lancé l'Ultralaser. Il laissa échapper un autre soupir, juste au moment où l'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il, sa gorge commença à sembler relativement rauque de parler.

Sachant que Ronflex ne pouvait pas bouger, Nancy interpella instantanément son mouvement.

"Monaflemit, lance l'attaque Feinte." Interpella-t-elle, nonchalamment.

Grognant à l'effort, Monaflemit se leva lentement et disparut rapidement dans les airs, une faible énergie noire étant la seule trace restante derrière elle.

Tout aussi rapidement, le Pokémon Fainéant réapparut derrière Ronflex, élevant ses poings dans les airs.

Avec un rugissement de fierté, le Pokémon de type normal écrasa ses deux poings dans le dos de la tête de Ronflex, se tendant pour le faire.

Ronflex hurla dans l'agonie, en balançant sur ses pieds pendant un moment.

Ensuite, le Pokémon Pionceur tomba rapidement en avant, créant un écrasement surnaturel tandis qu'il heurta le sol.

Pendant un instant, la foule observa, étonnée. Quelques poignées d'applaudissements résonnèrent, ascendant rapidement en acclamations après quelques instants d'observation.

Un peu étonné, l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Ronflex a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Monaflemit est déclaré vainqueur."

S'éloignant des applaudissements, Monaflemit commença instantanément à faire appel davantage à la foule, en se posant bruyamment sur le sol et en grattant son estomac.

"Fle... Mit!" Grogna-t-elle, en relaxant.

Un peu agacé, mais pas surpris du résultat, Sacha éleva la Pokéball et fit revenir son Ronflex effondré.

Alors qu'il replaça l'orbe rouge et blanche sur sa ceinture, il commença à penser à quel Pokémon choisir ensuite.

* * *

"Ne pense même pas à le dire." Dit Jim, en regardant nonchalamment Max. "Ça ne veut rien dire dans le contexte. Ronflex était presque vaincu. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, alors Nancy vient juste de laisser un coup franc à Sacha. Absentéisme. Tu te souviens de cette capacité?"

* * *

"Carapuce, je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, en renvoyant le Pokémon Minitortue au combat.

Même avec les brûlures électriques, ayant souffert du combat avec Ursaring, toujours sur son corps, le Pokémon de type eau semblait toujours prêt à continuer à se battre, en pompant ses bras de haut en bas.

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. La foule semblait également impatiente, l'exhortant impétueusement. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils perdent l'intérêt et commencent à huer.

Sacha avait assez d'expérience d'affronter Monaflemit pour savoir que le mouvement Absentéisme entrerait rapidement en action. Il pourrait prendre avantage de ça, ensuite il aurait une bonne chance de l'emporter.

"Très bien, Carapuce!" Ordonna-t-il. "Attaque Pistolet A O!"

Sa bouche s'ouvrant instantanément, le Pokémon Minitortue expédia puissamment un jet d'eau froide glacée, directement dans le visage de Monaflemit.

Le Pokémon Fainéant grogna furieusement, clairement agacé par l'attaque.

Mais, ce qui inquiétait Sacha, c'était le fait que son adversaire n'avait pas été blessé par le souffle d'eau.

"Aller Carapuce!" Continua-t-il. "Utilise immédiatement l'attaque Coud'Krane. Il faut entrer dans la partie!"

En abaissant lentement sa tête, le Pokémon de type eau se poussa en avant à travers le sol, prêt à écraser son puissant crâne dans l'estomac puissamment poilu de Monaflemit.

Au dernier moment, le Pokémon Fainéant se cabra, sortant ses mains.

Avec un minimum d'effort, elle réussit à attraper Carapuce, désarment complètement le mouvement, l'arrêtant dans sa prime.

Alors que Carapuce agita ses membres, le Monaflemit de Nancy laissa échapper un bref rugissement aboyant. Presque comme un rire. Une expression momentanée, qui ressembla légèrement au regard sur le visage de son Pokémon, passa également sur le visage de Nancy.

"Rira bien qui rira le dernier." Murmura Sacha. "Carapuce, Hydrocanon!"

En grognant légèrement, Carapuce rétracta ses membres dans la carapace. Il essaya également de rentrer sa grande tête, mais l'emprise de Monaflemit rendit ça impossible.

"Monaflemit." Ordonna Nancy. "Que dirais-tu d'une Onde De Choc!"

La douleur sur le visage de Sacha devait être claire pour que tout le monde voit. La façon dont Monaflemit commença lentement à charger l'attaque électrique, en même temps qu'il retenait la tête de Carapuce, était simplement trop douloureux pour qu'il comprenne.

L'odeur de tortue fumante atteignit les narines de Sacha, lui donnant presque envie de vomir.

Il pouvait également entendre le tintement de la carapace de Carapuce s'écraser sur le terrain, Monaflemit l'ayant lâché.

Cette fois, Sacha envoya ses mains dans les airs, en voyant la façon dont Carapuce avait été vaincu.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Carapuce a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'homme en noir. "Monaflemit est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et un autre Pokémon de Sacha est au tapis." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Les deux dresseurs en sont à leur dernier choix. Qu'est-ce que Sacha va choisir, et pourra-t-il vaincre ce Goliath devant nous?"

* * *

Ils observèrent Sacha rappeler Carapuce, un sentiment général de tristesse à travers la loge.

"Merde." Murmura Jim. "Ce Monaflemit est vraiment fort. Il pourrait même être plus fort que celui de Norman. Et c'était un puissant Monaflemit."

"Je sais." Commenta Max. "Je me demande simplement ce que Sacha a dans sa manche comme dernier choix."

* * *

"Je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, son bras revenant pour lancer violemment l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs. "Scarhino."

Il regarda la Pokéball s'ouvrir, l'énergie blanche émergeant rapidement et expédiant le Pokémon de type insecte et combat qu'il avait capturé à Johto.

"Scar!" S'écria-t-il, en cognant ses poings ensemble.

"Et Sacha a choisit de faire appel à un Scarhino!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Ça devrait être de taille contre Monaflemit. À quoi pouvons-nous nous attendre? Est-ce que Nancy va empocher la victoire, ou est-ce que son adversaire va vivre pour combattre un autre jour?"

Nancy approuva au choix avec appréciation.

"J'ai hâte à ce défi." Commenta-t-elle.

Le membre de l'Élite Quatre fixa ses yeux vers l'arbitre, qui éleva instantanément ses drapeaux et donna l'ordre que le spectacle commence.

* * *

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Exhorta Flora, en regardant les deux Pokémons.

Pikachu hocha de la tête, approuvant avec elle.

"Pika!" Murmura-t-il.

"À la surface, Scarhino est le choix idéal pour affronter Monaflemit." Commenta Jim. "Ça devrait être bon."

* * *

"Scarhino!" Hurla Sacha, impatient que le match commence. Il devait frapper Monaflemit avec force et rapidité. Des deux Pokémons qui avaient déjà combattu, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à causer énormément de dégâts. Quelque chose qui devait changer. "Utilise l'attaque Casse-Brique!"

Sans hésiter, Scarhino déploya ses ailes de la carapace bleue, voletant sur le terrain. Les petites mains griffues commencèrent à rayonner avec une brillante lumière blanche tandis qu'ils les éleva pour frapper avec une intention féroce.

Une fois de plus, Monaflemit rugit alors que l'attaque frappa juste, mais cette fois, c'était un rugissement de douleur.

"Encaisse-le pour l'instant." Interpella Nancy, en croisant ses bras. "Ensuite, lorsque tu pourras à nouveau bouger, attaque Ultimapoing!"

"Scarhino, esquive!" Hurla Sacha.

Alors que l'énorme poing s'approcha de lui, le Pokémon Unicorne voleta loin de l'attaque, esquivant facilement le lourd coup lent.

"Attaque Furie!" Continua Sacha, impatient de continuer et de prendre l'avantage.

Cette fois, Scarhino s'élançant, piquant avec la corne. L'appendice osseux atterrit durement, s'enfonçant dans les parties douce de la peau de Monaflemit. Elle grogna dans l'agonie, aux coups châtiant.

Chanter avait éclaté dans certaines sections de la foule, des entiers pans de personnes scandèrent le nom de Scarhino pour essayer de laisser le Pokémon de type insecte et combat se distancer. Désireux d'encourager. Désireux de plaire.

Le visage de Nancy devenait lentement noir de colère en ce moment, un signe qu'elle perdait lentement son sang-froid.

"Monaflemit, abats-le d'un cran ou deux." Interpella-t-elle. "Monte la température. Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Quoi!" Hurla Sacha. "C'est tout simplement impo..."

Il secoua la tête. Le genre de combat que c'était lui fit juste accepter que c'était possible.

Monaflemit battit furieusement sa poitrine, en relevant sa tête dans la colère.

Ensuite, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit, les flammes rouges chaudes émergèrent de la gueule, se dirigeant directement vers Scarhino.

"Esquive!" Hurla le dresseur du Bourg Palette.

Un halètement général d'étonnement retentir autour du stade, les gens généralement étonnés par l'apparition du torrent de flammes se précipitant vers Scarhino.

Avec de la sueur dévalant sur son exosquelette dur, le Pokémon Unicorne tenta désespérément d'esquiver les flammes constantes approchantes à chaque tour.

Finalement, avec le souffle de feu manquant de ravitaillement, Monaflemit réussi à en décrocher un peu sur Scarhino, les flammes ratissant sur son dos.

Un sifflement sec de la douleur émergea de la bouche de Scarhino, le Pokémon insecte s'effondra sur ses genoux.

"Scarhino!" Cria Sacha, inquiet.

Heureusement, son Pokémon réussi à lever les yeux et à lui faire un clin d'œil, disant au dresseur qu'il allait bien.

"Alors ..." Murmura Sacha. "Si tu vas bien... Lançons l'attaque Close Combat!"

Sans hésiter, Scarhino fonça en avant, comme une balle, dans les airs, en élevant ses deux bras.

Alors qu'il se rapprocha de Monaflemit, il prit plaisir de décrocher chaque coup, chaque coup de poing.

Monaflemit grogna plusieurs fois de douleur. Mais, tandis que le châtiment continua, les grognements se changèrent en rugissements, et les rugissements en cris.

Finalement, Scarhino se calma, l'attaque terminée.

Mais, la volonté pure de Sacha n'allait pas le laisser abandonner. Il poussait l'avantage au max. Avec Monaflemit sur les cordes, il ne laisserait pas passer ça.

"Une autre attaque Casse-Brique!" Hurla-t-il, sa voix craquant presque.

"Scarhi!" Hurla Scarhino, en se retournant pour décrocher un autre coup.

Alors qu'il le fit, le Pokémon Unicorne abaissa son poing osseux sur le grand menton de Monaflemit.

Et, sur un coup d'un sur un million, un coup critique chanceux, les dégâts entraînèrent un cri bruyant de douleur du Pokémon Fainéant.

* * *

Le prochain que Sacha entendit, était le son d'un grand Pokémon qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Et ensuite, la foule devenant complètement déchaînée avec leurs applaudissements. Presque chaque membre était debout, acclamant ravissement le KO.

Et finalement, l'arbitre parla, en balançant se drapeaux vers le bas pour une dernière fois.

"Monaflemit a été mis hors combat." Hurla-t-il, absorbé par l'instant. "Scarhino est déclaré vainqueur! La victoire revient au challenger, Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette. Il va continuer en affrontant Steven Stone dans trois jours."

"J'ai réussi?" Demanda Sacha, surpris.

Ensuite, sa voix s'anima, réalisant l'impact de ses mots.

"J'ai réussi!" Hurla-t-il, en frappant l'air.

* * *

**Sacha a remporté son premier match!**

**Quelles significations auront les rêves qu'Armand fait au final?**


	98. La Porte Au Bout Du Couloir

Chapitre 98. La Porte Au Bout Du Couloir.

* * *

_Résumé. Armand continua le rêve, un rêve un peu plus troublant. Un de mort. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Nancy ont continué leur match, avec Sacha qui a envoyé Ronflex pour affronter Kangourex. Dans un match serré, Ronflex a réussi à s'emparer de la victoire. Ensuite, Nancy a sorti sa dernière carte maîtresse, son Monaflemit. Elle a rapidement vaincu Ronflex et Carapuce, sans une goute de sueur. Cependant, le dernier choix de Sacha de Scarhino a réussi à vaincre le Pokémon Fainéant dans un match serré, donnant la victoire à Sacha..._

* * *

"Ouais!" Dit Sacha, en frappant l'air.

Après être rentré dans les vestiaires, frais de sa victoire contre Nancy, qui avait été quasiment sa première réaction, le soulagement de terminer le premier obstacle écrasant. Ça avait été le match où il avait vraiment été inquiet, n'ayant jamais affronté Nancy, ou vu en action avant. Avec les autres membres de l'Élite Quatre, il avait déjà affronté Steven et Alizée dans le passé, et savait plus ou moins ce qui l'attendait. De plus, il avait vu Isaac plusieurs fois en action, et bien que l'idée de le battre était une perspective intimidante, il avait au moins une vague idée de ce qui l'attendait.

"Alias." Murmura-t-il sèchement à lui-même. "Un Elekable plus fort qu'à la normale."

Souriant à la pensée, il entendit quelques pas à l'extérieur, les pas de quelque chose de petit. Et, ça voulait dire...

"Pikachu!" Hurla le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en regardant le petit Pokémon jaune foncer par la porte partiellement ouverte.

Sautant instantanément dans les bras de son dresseur, le Pokémon Souris laissa échapper un petit son de félicitations, sa queue sa queue donnant un petit coup alors que Sacha le câlina.

"J'ai réussi, Pikachu!" S'écria Sacha. "Encore trois combats, et nous serons au sommet!"

Ses yeux voletèrent vers la porte, jetant un regard vers le couloir menant au stade. Il pouvait encore entendre les masses de la foule bavarder à l'extérieur, suivit par quelques huées.

"Alors, où sont les autres?" Demanda l'originaire du Bourg Palette, en regardant Pikachu. "Flora et Jim?"

"Pika." Répondit tristement le Pokémon de type électrique.

Sacha réfléchit sur le mot, essayant de comprendre ce que Pikachu disait.

"Chu!" Continua Pikachu, en agitant ses petits bras. "Pika Pika Chu!"

Sacha continua à réfléchir, un peu perdu.

Et ensuite,

Ça le frappa.

"Tu est en train de dire que Jim et Max se sont embarqués dans une bagarre et ont été éjectés du stade?" Se demanda-t-il, en grognant. Une main s'éleva instantanément sur son front, un soupir exaspéré.

"Bordel." Murmura-t-il. "Alors, où est passé Flora?"

Un regard triste passa sur le visage de Pikachu, tandis qu'il essaya d'expliquer.

"C'est à des moments comme ça que Nightmare me manque." Grogna Sacha. "Et sa capacité pratique de traduire ce que tu dis."

En secouant sa tête, le dresseur et se leva, et déposa Pikachu sur le sol.

"Conduis-moi à eux." Dit-il, en secouant à nouveau sa tête.

* * *

"Entre immédiatement là-dedans!" Rompit l'agent, en le poussant dans une grande salle d'interrogatoire.

Avec un cri, le Dr. Abrahams tomba en avant, presque sur ses genoux, en entendant la grosse porte de fer se fermer derrière lui. Une de ses jambes était presque prise dans l'intervalle, le laissant haleter. Si ça avait été simplement un peu plus lent, alors...

Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences.

"On semble un peu inquiet, Abe." Remarqua froidement la douce voix féminine.

Douce et froide. Alors, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Compte tenu de l'option, ça serait presque mieux d'avoir pris la jambe cassée.

Parce que, alors que son premier cobaye, le projet Apex diminua ses yeux sur lui, la peur se précipita dans tout sons système, le paralysant presque.

"Toi?" Dit-il, sous le choc. "Mais, qu'est-ce que tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Solidad se pencha, en reposant son menton sur ses paumes.

"Assis-toi." Commenta-t-elle, en lui faisant signe avec le bout de ses doigts. "Ou, vas-tu rester sur le sol pendant longtemps?"

L'ancienne coordinatrice au cheveux roses sourit, tandis qu'elle le regarda secouer sa tête. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, il ne devait pas le savoir. Lui faire une peur bleue fonctionnerait parfaitement. Tant qu'elle ne violait pas ses ordres.

"Assis-toi, Abe." Continua-t-elle. "Ou, je vais te traîner par tes parties sensibles. Et, je dois parier que ça ferait mal."

Il recroquevilla ses lèvres dans le dégout.

"Tu sais que j'en suis capable." Continua Solidad. "Peut-être que quelque chose sera grandement endommagé."

Elle haussa ses épaules, dépliant ses doigts.

"Tu vas tout de même rester ici pendant un bon moment." Remarqua la fille d'Argenta, en commençant à apprécier les menaces. "Alors, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin d'eux. Je ne crois pas que tu serais du genre à être celui qui échappe le savon dans la douche pendant que les autres le prennent."

La haine était gravé sur chaque millimètre de son visage, tandis qu'il se releva lentement et s'avachit devant elle.

"Tu ne me tuerais pas." Chuchota-t-il, en s'asseyant sur la chaise. "Tu n'es pas une meurtrière."

Son sourire évolua rapidement en un sourire narquois.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer?" Demanda-t-elle, doucement. "Il n'y aurait aucun pourcentage dans ça. De plus, tu as les informations que j'ai besoin."

Solidad éleva sa tête, et approuva aux gardes. Les agents en uniforme se tenaient à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, mais disparurent à son signe.

La haine sur le visage d'Abrahams commença lentement à s'évaporer, étant peu à peu remplacée par la peur. Il avait vu les gardes partir.

Tandis que les compréhensions de ce que ça pourrait dire lui apparurent, le docteur commença à suer abondamment.

"Alors, je crois que nous avons deux choix." Dit-elle, en parlant pour rompre le silence. C'était évident que Abrahams n'allait pas dire quoi que ce soit pour répondre. "Tu peux me dire tout ce que je veux savoir, et ça sera de ton plein gré. Ou, tu peux me dire tout ce que je veux savoir, et ça sera de mon plein gré. Alors, que vas-tu choisir?"

Le prisonnier renifla. Il n'était clairement pas impressionné par son offre.

"Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas me toucher ici." Fanfaronna-t-il, sa démarcher arrogante revenant un peu.

La sourire calme revint, jaugeant doucement le prisonnier.

"Eh bien, qui serait au courant?" Répondit-elle, en élevant ses yeux vers la caméra dans la pièce. "La caméra est éteinte."

C'était du bluff. Elle n'avait pas été en mesure de convaincre les gardes de l'éteindre. Mais, si Abrahams y croyait, alors ça lui donnerait une arme précieuse dans son choix de le massacrer.

"D'aussi loin qu'ils le savent." Continua Solidad. "Tu tombes de ta chaise. Et ensuite la table tombe sur toi."

Sa peau était devenue pâle. Il était sur le point de céder. Elle pouvait presque sentir la terreur dans sa respiration.

"Ça n'arrive simplement pas au hasard." Murmura-t-il, en abaissant les yeux. "La table est clouée au..."

Dans un mouvement rapide, elle éleva sa main et la retira brusquement avec aisance, les visses n'arrivant pas à la retenir en place sous sa frappe.

Le lourd meuble se sentait lourd, atterrissant directement sur les genoux d'Abrahams.

Il laissa instantanément échapper un cri de douleur, ses yeux devenant grands à l'immense pression.

Solidad se leva lentement de sa chaise, reposant ses mains sur le coin de la table, voyant à quel point les jambes sur le côté d'Abrahams étaient courbées, complètement déformées.

"Est-ce que tu vas parler?" Demanda-t-elle, calmement. Bien qu'elle pouvait voir qu'il souffrait énormément, elle ne comptait pas le laisser se relever. Cet homme avait détruit sa vie. Et, pour une petite chance de se venger, elle était prête à accepter des remarques cinglantes de Norman. Au pire.

"Pitié!" Pleurnicha-t-il, en la regardant avec des yeux implorants. "Arrête!"

Elle l'avait fait céder.

Sans le moindre effort elle baissa la main et la retira de faire face à ses coups écrasants. Bien qu'elle devait peser plus de deux cents kilos, ça ne causait pas le moindre problème à Solidad. Dans le passé, elle aurait été en mesure de soulever cinq fois cette charge sans broncher.

Abrahams laissa échapper un dernier gémissement, avant de la regarder. Du sang s'échappait de ses jambes où le coup avait frappé.

"Merci!" Chuchota-t-il.

"Maintenant, parle!" Ordonna Solidad. "Sinon..."

Elle balaya sa main vers le bas et cabossa la table dans les airs, la laissant se fracasser sur le sol.

En haletant légèrement, il leva les yeux vers elle.

"Juste un instant." Supplia-t-il. "Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi prendre ma position. Ménage-moi juste un instant."

Elle sourit, en regardant la table.

"Tu sais." Commenta Solidad. "Cette situation est ironique. Lorsque tu m'as créé, quand tu m'as transformé en ton propre petit super soldat, tu avais quelqu'un qui dénigrait chaque méchante petite technique de torture dans le livre. Le nourrissant en moi. Tu sais, je pourrais te faire très mal si je voulais. Je pourrais briser chaque os de ton corps, même ceux dans tes oreilles. Et, je pourrais le faire de façon à ce que tu restes en vie. Et tu sais quoi? Je commencerais par ceux-ci. Garder les plus importants en dernier. Les jambes, les bras. Et la colonne vertébrale. Comment trouverais-tu ça être dans un fauteuil pour le reste de tes jours?"

"J'ai dit que j'allais parler." Murmura Abrahams, grognon.

"Ouais eh bien." Répliqua-t-elle. "Je ne crois honnêtement pas que tu saisisses les détails de ce que tu m'as fait."

Il ricana.

"Les détails." Demanda-t-il. "Je crois que je connais plus de détails que toi. Je t'ai créé, Apex..."

Elle recula involontairement au nom.

"Et, je t'ai fait évoluer. D'une petite coordinatrice pleurnicharde à ce que tu es aujourd'hui. La splendeur de ce qui se trouve devant moi. Je te connais mieux que qui que ce soit."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, méchamment.

"Tout comme il s'avère que je sais qu'il y a un remède à ta condition."

À ses mots, sa tête se crispa en arrière, surprise.

"Comment?" S'écria-t-elle, sa réaction clair pour qu'il la reconnaisse.

"Ouais." Continua Abrahams, sa voix à peine un murmure vif. "Tu croyais sincèrement que je créerais quelque chose comme toi sans un moyen de t'arrêter si tu devenais rebelle. Te libérer de ton conditionnement. Tu pourrais avoir une vie normale, loin de tout ça. Oublie cette petite guerre inutile. Un combat que vous ne pouvez pas gagner. Lorsque Dennis libérera la maîtresse de son exile à Rhode..."

Elle sourit.

"Je t'ai eu!" Répondit la fille aux cheveux roses, en croisant ses bras. "Alors, Dennis est à Rhode."

Le docteur fronça les sourcils, irrité et fâché d'avoir été pris au dépourvu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dégoté du Bourg Palette?" Demanda Solidad. "Et parle-moi du remède."

Il lui sourit.

"Alors, tu veux en savoir sur le remède." Remarqua-t-il. "Eh bien, je peux te dire ceci. Ça éliminera complètement toutes tes capacités. À 100%. À coup sûr."

Elle roula ses yeux.

"Qui a dit que je voulais me débarrasser d'eux?" Demanda Solidad, en se penchant prêt de lui.

"Parce que, tu ne l'aurais pas demandé si ce n'était pas le cas." Continua Abrahams. "Tu t'en ficherais sinon. Tu serais contente de le laisser pourrir dans ce bâtiment Coppinger. Le secret à Gaitham City."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

"Avec les fichiers." Dit-il. "Je te dis ça parce que je me sens obligé de le faire. Il y a l'entière cachette secrètes des dossiers de Dennis à cet endroit. Avec le remède. Tu veux l'adresse?"

Elle éleva un sourcil.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu me dire ça?" Demanda Solidad. "Sans blagues, pourquoi me le dirais-tu?"

Il sourit, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Même ceci était étrangement dilué.

"Simplement en tant que faveur d'adieu pour toi." Répondit faiblement Abrahams. "Peut-être que je me sens coupable."

Solidad ria presque bruyamment à ces mots. Ce qu'il suggérait était si ridicule que c'en était drôle.

"Toi." Répondit-elle. "Je me souviens de ces jours dans le laboratoire. Comment tu te tenais sur mon corps nu tout en l'examinant. Tendre la main, le toucher, le sonder, le fouiller. Simplement pour les points les plus précieux et les plus sensibles à frapper. Tu m'as injecté avec différents sérums, tout ça pour créer ton excellent cocktail. Tu m'as même mis cet appareil dessus signifiant que je devais remplir les putains d'ordres, dans le cas contraire je finirais par avoir un choc électrique. À cause de cela, j'ai été forcée de commettre d'horribles actions. Des actions que je préfèrerais juste oublier complètement. Tu te sens vraiment coupable?"

Son expression changea. D'une effronterie générale à une regard modeste, un visage de tristesse pure.

"À chaque jour." Avoua-t-il, doucement. "Je souhaiterais pouvoir retirer ce que je t'ai fait."

Les épaules d'Abrahams s'affaissèrent.

"J'avais ces grandes théories." Dit-il, en se penchant sur la table. "Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'était de changer l'histoire. Et ensuite, lorsque j'ai été approché par Reims qui m'a offert de faire un peu de travail, il semblait que tous mes rêves étaient immédiatement devenus réalités."

Une forte exhalation s'arracha de ses poumons.

"Mais, ce qui semblait être un rêve..." Chuchota-t-il. "S'est transformé en cauchemar. J'ai été idiot de faire ça. J'aurai du m'en aller de la compagnie, même si cela signifiait ma propre mort. Mais, j'étais trop cupide pour réussir. J'étais trop fier."

Le docteur leva les yeux vers elle, le yeux suppliants.

"Si je te dis où se trouve le remède." Dit-il. "On sera quitte. Comme promis, ça inversera complètement tout ce que je t'ai fait."

Solidad s'arrêta pour y réfléchir. Il était sois un acteur incroyablement bon, ou il était sincère.

En secouant sa tête, elle laissa échapper un soupir.

"D'accord." Répondit-elle. "Je vais aller y jeter un œil."

Sans crier gare, il bondit de sa chaise, grognant tout en le faisant et enlaça ses mains.

"Merci." Chuchota Abrahams, avec gratitude. "Je peux au moins à retourner à mon châtiment en paix."

* * *

Il ne dit pas d'autres mots, pas avant que les gardes viennent pour l'emmener.

Alors qu'ils le ramenèrent dans sa cellule, il avait une dernière chose à lui demander.

"Pardonnez-moi!" Interpella-t-il. "Et assurez-vous d'écraser cette salope. Par pitié!"

* * *

"Alors, que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Sacha, tandis que lui et Flora regardèrent Max et Jim être conduits hors des cellules.

Flora sourit pendant un moment, avant de présenter une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Bien que ça avait été un peu amusant à cet instant, elle ne pardonnait pas ce qui s'était passé. Et à ces moments, quelqu'un devait garder la tête froide, un grand sens de la justice.

"Eh bien, après que tu ais battu Tante Nancy." Répondit-elle, en secouant sa tête. "Max a fait la suggestion que Jim et elle avaient perdu contre toi. Mais, en suggérant que Jim était tout de même plus faible que sa tante. Je crois que les mots exactes étaient qu'elle lui botterait ses fesses et mordrait ses..."

Elle s'arrêta, en réfléchissant à ce qui allait être pleinement dit.

"Genoux." Dit finalement Flora. "Je crois que c'est ce qui a été dit. Bien que ça pourrait avoir été autre chose. Je crois. En tout cas, Max a aggravé Jim pendant tout le match, et je crois qu'il a juste craqué."

La coordinatrice de Clémenti-Ville roula ses yeux.

"Exprimé en ces termes." Commenta-t-elle. "On a de la chance que le verre nous séparant du monde extérieur est construit pour résister à de lourds impacts. Sinon, Max aurait pu venir s'écraser par-dessus toi. Et, ça aurait été surprenant."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"C'est un euphémisme." Remarqua-t-il, en voyant les deux dresseurs s'approcher d'eux. "Au moins, les gens du stade n'ont pas décidé de vous bannir des prochains matchs."

"Je ne prévois actuellement pas d'y assister." Souligna Max. "Je suis juste venu parce que ma tante était concernée."

Jim soupira, en secouant furieusement sa tête.

"Parce que tu as été un con!" Rompit-il. "J'ai maintenant l'interdiction de m'asseoir dans les loges de ce stade, et tous les autres sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Alors, autrement dit, je descends impunément."

Il foudroya Max du regard.

"Alors, je suis vraiment content que tu ne te sens pas comme si tu avais quelque chose avoir avec ça, espèce de petit encu..."

"Ouah!" Dit Flora. "Calmez-vous tous les deux!"

Sacha haussa les épaules, en souriant un peu à la pensée.

"Si seulement Nightmare était ici." Commenta-t-il, à la légère. "Nous aurions vraiment un bain de sang dans nos mains."

Jim ria à la pensée, l'image défilant dans sa tête.

"Peut-être qu'on a besoin de lui pour enlever le stress." Répondit-il. "Ce bon vieil Ectoplasma le mettrait vraiment à sa place."

Une expression de colère passa sur le visage de Max, le jeune dresseur clairement agacé avec ce qui avait été suggéré.

"Espèce d'arrogant..." Siffla-t-il, en semblant prêt à bondir sur la gorge de Jim.

"Ouah!" Hurla Sacha, en sautant rapidement en avant. Il s'intercepta entre eux, en essayant de calmer Max et Jim. "Très bien vous deux, on se calme! Vous vous êtes déjà fait arrêtés une fois aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de repasser par toute la méthode?"

Ses mots semblèrent les atteindre, les calmant tous les deux. Jim prenait plusieurs inspiration, en essayant de se détendre. Max frémit, son visage perdant lentement sa nuance rouge et revenant à sa teinte pâle normale.

"Maintenant, on se calme!" Continua Sacha. "On peut tous se détendre, on peut tous aller manger quelque chose et se réconcilier. Et ensuite, Max pourra aller faire ses choses, et je vais faire le tri sur mes Pokémons pour affronter Steven. Et, après ça, je pourrais passer vers le Match Avancé."

* * *

Quelque chose bougeait sous elle.

Bien que l'adresse qu'Abrahams lui avait donné semblait comme si c'était désert, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Solidad avait contourné un long bord étroit dans la cage d'ascenseur. Puisque l'énergie était inactive, le seul moyen de monter vers les derniers étages où se trouvait supposément la recherche, c'était d'escalader tout le chemin jusqu'aux puits.

Malheureusement, le chemin à travers le puits avait été sujet au plan de conception le plus rigoureux et ennuyeux. Plutôt qu'une belle longue échelle vers le dernier étage, ça avait été arrêté à plusieurs endroits, l'échelle continuant sur l'autre côté.

Son pied avait presque glissé au moins deux fois. Si elle n'avait pas été en possession de certains réflexes humains meilleurs, elle aurait recommencé du fond.

Pas la première fois, elle s'était demandé comment elle allait descendre si le remède était trop grand pour le transporter.

Mais, la porte de la cage d'ascenseur au-dessous avait été ouverte, le son résonnant autour du tunnel métallique.

Au moment où elle vit une tête aux cheveux regarder de l'extérieur, elle réagit.

En descendant, Solidad s'agrippa sur le rebord avec ses mains et se balançait à travers le puits ouvert, entraînant ses pieds dans la poitrine de celui quiconque était là.

L'intrus laissa échapper un cri de douleur, l'élan de l'attaque de Solidad l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

Sans hésiter, elle plongea en avant, attrapant l'homme criant à la gorge et le forçant contre le mur.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Exigea-t-elle, en se demandant pourquoi l'homme semblait si familier.

"Ah, ton jeu!" Hurla-t-il. "À quoi est-ce que tu jouais."

Sa voix la confirma, lui donnant le répit de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

"Looker?" Demanda-t-elle, confuse. "Je croyais que tu étais...?"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Mon nom est Gray." Répondit-il. "Dean Gray. Et, pour répondre à ta question, ouais, je suis mort. Mais, j'imagine que c'est un moment chanceux d'être moi, non?"

Elle soupira, lui offrant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il la prise, réussissant à se relever.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Solidad.

"Je poursuis un meneur clos en liberté." Répondit Looker. "J'ai parlé à un garde Coppinger. Il m'a parlé de cet endroit, j'ai accouru. Je l'ai trouvé comme je l'ai dit."

Il toussa.

"Bien que, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander qu'est-ce que tu fais ici."

En quelques mots, Solidad commença à lui dire. Toute l'histoire à propos de comment Norman lui avait dit de dire deux mots au Dr. Abrahams. Et comment elle lui avait amadoué la vérité. L'histoire à propos des dossiers de Dennis, et un remède qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas avoir existé.

"Ça semble être une sacrée histoire." Remarqua Looker. "Si c'est vrai, alors..."

"Ouais." Répondit-elle. "Si."

"Tu ne le crois pas?"

Elle soupira.

"Je crois qu'il y a un remède." Avoua Solidad. "Mais, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si je veux m'en servir. Sauf les crises occasionnelles de meurtrière, aucune d'entre elles est de ma faute en passant, j'aime avoir ces pouvoirs."

"Est-ce vraiment le point de vue que tu prends?" Demanda Looker. "Parce que, si ça te va, alors pourquoi en aurais-tu de besoin?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Pour l'instant." Dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas à propos du remède. C'est à propos de mettre la main sur ces dossiers."

"Amen à ça." Répondit Looker, en baissant la main dans son pardessus brun. "Là, je crois que j'ai un joli petit gadget qui peut nous épargner la tâche de grimper le puits."

* * *

"C'était pratique." Murmura Solidad, tandis que Looker retira sa ceinture, laissant le quittant le mécanisme de câble qu'ils avaient grimpé dans l'ascenseur.

"Tout droit sorti du laboratoire de Léo." Répondit Looker. "Deux cents pieds de câble en acier solide. C'est quasiment lourd, mais ça en vaut la peine."

Il avait rapidement démontré comment utiliser l'équipement le tirant fermement pour les remonter, le détacher pour les laisser descendre. Mais, il devait l'abandonner pour une sortie. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient conclu tous les deux que c'était vraiment utile, un autre gadget brillamment conceptualisé du Laboratoire L.

En souriant légèrement, Looker regarda autour de lui, en voyant la porte au bout du couloir.

"On va voir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte numéro un?" Demanda-t-il, en ouvrant la voie.

* * *

"Cet endroit semble nettoyé." Commenta Solidad, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce, un espace stérile généralement vide, rempli avec une paire de classeurs vides, une boîte médicale, une table...

Et un bureau. Su lequel se trouvait un petit livre rouge.

"Fouille la boîte médicale." Exhorta Looker, en faisant signe vers elle. "Je m'occupe du livre."

Solidad le fit, enjambant vers l'endroit où la petite boîte verte était collée contre le mur. Les craques autour suggérèrent qu'elle avait collée là depuis bien longtemps.

L'inquiétude dans son cœur était instantanément reconnaissable, tandis qu'elle baissa la main vers le couvercle de la boîte. Ses mains tremblèrent à la possibilité de ce qui pourrait être à l'intérieur.

* * *

Quelque chose à propos de ça semblait louche pour Looker. Dans toutes ses années d'enquête, il n'avait jamais rencontré quoi que ce soit d'aussi simple. En fait, c'était tout simplement trop simple. La promesse d'un remède, l'offre de dossiers rares contenant des données qui ne peuvent pas être trouvés nul part ailleurs.

Sa main toucha la couverture du livre, le Rattatac étant instantanément senti. Plutôt que d'être composé de carton, comme la première vue le suggérait, c'était en bois.

"Ne bouge pas!" Siffla-t-il.

Sa main en mi mouvement, Solidad arrêta le mouvement. Ses doigts à quelques millimètres du couvercle de la boîte.

"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche." Murmura-t-il, en baissant sa main dans sa poche. "Tu dois tarder à l'instant."

Aux deux derniers mots, il sortit une paire de lunettes dans un mouvement circulaire.

Les glissant rapidement sur son visage, il scruta le livre.

Ou, plutôt, tandis qu'il l'examina, les verres spécialement teintés scannèrent facilement le morceau de bois, voyant la façon dont un câble fin menait vers le bureau.

Il jura furieusement.

"On s'est fait avoir." Rompit Looker. "Je parie que ce serait une bombe. Nous soulevons le livre, et elle explose."

Il tendit sa tête, en regardant la boîte médicale.

Alors qu'il passa ses yeux de haut en bas sur la scène, il soupira.

"Et, il y en a une là aussi. Je crois qu'il s'agirait plutôt d'un stratagème élaboré."

Looker sourit ensuite, tandis qu'il regarda Solidad, avec ses lunettes à Rayon-X.

"Ce sont des Lunettes Luxray spéciales." Répondit-il. "Aussi de Léo. Maintenant, dis-moi. Est-ce que tu portes toujours ça et..."

"Grandis, Dean." Rompit Solidad. "Alors, c'était..."

Looker approuva.

"Une grosse blague." Répondit-il, en secouant sa tête. "Conçue pour tuer quiconque qui vient ici."

Solidad claqua furieusement sa langue.

"Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il était un bon acteur." Murmura-t-elle. "Bon, alors je vais officiellement retourner à cette prison et lui retirer chacune de ses dents."

Dans la procédure de secouer sa tête, Looker baissa les yeux sur le plancher.

Et, alors qu'il le fit, il laissa échapper un cri d'excitation involontaire.

"Attends!" Dit-il, joyeusement, alors qu'il se posa sur ses genoux et commencer à soulever le tapis. "Nous avons quelque chose."

Alors qu'il fit un signe vers le sol, il approuva.

"Il faut découvrir ce que c'est."

Sans hésiter, Solidad baissa les yeux, en jugeant la distance entre sa main et le sol.

"Sortons ça d'ici dans ce cas." Murmura-t-elle, en abaissant le poing doublé dans le plancher en bois.

Le son du bois éclatant rempli instantanément la pièce, alors qu'elle commença à se mettre au travail.

* * *

"Je crois que c'est du bon travail." Remarqua Looker, tandis qu'il regarda dans la petite boîte en bois.

Décidant de pouvoir faire une mise en garde, il retourna l'objet à l'envers et fit tomber les contenus sur le plancher.

En plus de quelques papiers, il y avait également une petite bouteille de liquide, duquel le contenu ressemblait fortement de l'eau.

"Tu crois que ça pourrait être le remède?" Demanda Looker, de l'intérêt dans sa voix.

"Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir."

* * *

**Max et Jim qui se font arrêter? Eh bien dis donc, Max a vraiment du pousser le bouchon trop loin, et probablement Jim aussi.  
**

**Solidad l'a échappé belle. Sans Looker, elle se serait fait avoir. Ou plutôt sans les lunettes de Looker.**

**Que contient la bouteille?**


	99. Ténèbres Au Clair De Lune

Chapitre 99. Ténèbres Au Clair De Lune.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a découvert que Jim et Max avaient été enfermés à la suite de son match contre Nancy, s'étant embarqués tous les deux dans une bagarre. Pendant ce temps, Solidad a pris la décision de rendre visite au Dr. Abrahams en prison, où il a finalement craqué sous la torture psychologique. Il lui a parlé du remède, un élément qui pourrait supprimer ses pouvoirs. De plus, il lui a donné un emplacement à Gaitham City. Cependant, pendant qu'elle était là, elle heurta Looker, passant aussi une enquête. Ils sont tous les deux arrivés au bureau, en constatant que, grâce aux lunettes de Luxray de Looker, qu'il était conçu pour exploser. Cependant, Looker a également trouvé quelque chose sous le plancher, des dossiers et un liquide..._

* * *

"Hmm!" Remarqua paresseusement Léo. "Solidad, tu sais que tu es une fille très chanceuse?"

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, curieuse à ce que ça voulait dire.

"Explique-toi?" Demanda-t-elle, en élevant un sourcil.

Il déposa la bouteille du remède et la seringue qu'il tenait, les posant sur la table.

"Ce liquide que tu as trouvé." Répondit-il, en prenant le produit chimique dit. "Disons que tu ne serais pas debout en ce moment si tu l'avais bu. Ça contient assez de poison pour tuer un banc de Wailords."

Le nouveau chef oignit des renseignements secrets et de l'espionnage plissa ses lèvres, en pensant à un autre exemple.

"Ou, une meute de Ronflex affamés. Tout juste le petit cocktail chimique de poisons. Il y a du venin d'Arbok dedans, du poison de Seviper, peut-être de la boue liquéfiée de Smogogo. Et, ce ne sont que les seules choses que je peux identifier. Il pourrait y avoir tous les types de poison dedans. Sans blagues, si tu avais bu ça alors tu serais sans doute morte."

Elle réfléchit à ses mots, en pensant cependant aux implications.

"Tu ne me crois pas?" Demanda Léo. "Eh bien..."

Il la regarda, plus précisément vers l'épaule. L'épaule qui avait été récemment blessé en action.

"Lorsque nous avons examiné tes blessures, j'ai pris un échantillon de ton sang." Continua-t-il. "Ainsi, je pourrais faire une expérience, voir ce qui se produit si les deux substances entrent en contact."

Malgré la gravité de la situation, la sincérité du sujet qu'ils discutaient, Léo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire tandis qu'il rajouta la prochaine partie.

"De plus, quelque chose pourrait exploser." Plaisanta-t-il. "Toujours une possibilité à cet endroit. Je crois que nous devrions arrêter de couvrir tout dans l'essence."

Elle roula encore ses yeux. Ça commençait à se faire sentir comme si Léo avait perdu l'intrigue.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de voir quelque chose exploser." Dit-elle, doucement. "Alors, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où est-ce que tu as eu cette idée."

"Ah, faire sauter quelque chose offre habituellement d'excellentes perspectives." Offrit Léo. "En fait, c'est allé au point où j'ai eu à faire exploser quelque chose deux fois dernièrement. Une fois pour avoir l'attention, la deuxième dans le but de prouver le point. Et là, je considère de la faire exploser une troisième fois, juste pour montrer que s'est terminé."

Il remarqua le regard sur le visage de Solidad, l'enregistrant pendant un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Tu réalises que je plaisante, non?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est ce que je fais."

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Solidad.

"Désolé." Dit-elle, doucement. "Je ne suis pas de la meilleure humeur en ce moment. Tout compte fait que nous nous sommes presque faits sauter par une bombe Coppinger, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur de plaisanter à ce propos."

Un son criard émergea soudainement du téléphone dans le coin, attirant leur attention.

"Excuse-moi une minute."

Léo s'avança instantanément vers lui, prenant le morceau de plastique noir et répondant.

"Allo!" Dit-il, en parlant rapidement.

Un sifflement à l'autre bout de la ligne était tout ce que Solidad pouvait entendre. C'était quelque chose qu'elle s'avérait connaître, en se rappelant que les téléphones dans tous les bâtiments G-mens avaient un certain dispositif spécial intégré dans le receveur. Il offrit de la statique, bloquant les indiscrets dans la même pièce. Ça rendait également presque impossible d'écouter aux téléphones. Sauf si c'était sur le haut-parleur, les seules personnes qui savaient ce qui était dit dans toute la conversation, c'était les deux impliquées dans la parole.

"Très bien." Murmura Léo. "Merci."

Il raccrocha instantanément, replaçant le téléphone sur son bureau.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Léo se retourna et la regarda, le manque évident de sommeil dans ses yeux.

"On vient juste de me faire un rapport sur la bombe." Expliqua-t-il, en s'étirant. "Elle contenait assez d'explosifs pour raser le bâtiment, et la plupart des environs dans un rayon de cinq cents pieds. En s'exprimant ainsi, si Looker n'avait pas eu ces Lunettes Luxray, il serait mort. Tu pourrais..."

"Peut-être avoir survécu." Commenta Solidad. "Peut-être. Sans doute aurais."

"Mais, tu aurais peut-être été enterrée sous les bâtiments démolis." Lui rappela Léo. "Et, si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais peut-être pas été en mesure de sortir. Tout le travail deviné et tout ça. Le point c'est qu'il semblerait qu'ils te voulaient morte ou inapte. Le poison, les deux bombes. Vous avez même eu de la chance de trouver le poison en premier lieu. Et ces dossiers."

"Mmm-hmmmm." Songea Solidad.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que nous avons là?" Demanda Norman, en regardant le dossier, le dossier qui avait été récupéré du bâtiment à Gaitham City.

"On dirait des notes." Avoua Looker. "Ou un journal."

"Les pensées intimidantes d'un psychopathe déchaîné." Songea Norman, en passant ses doigts sur la couverture. "Pourquoi ont-ils pris autant de risques juste pour le cacher?"

"Parce que, la théorie du choix serait que c'est important." Suggéra Looker. Il haussa les épaules. "Si on cache quelque chose de cette façon, c'est que..."

"Ouais, je comprends ça." Réfléchit Norman. "Il y a quelque chose dedans?"

Un froncement de sourcils flasha sur les traits de Looker, clairement agacé.

"En fait." Avoua-t-il. "C'est très normal. Si ce journal appartient à Dennis, alors..."

Un cri étranglé se déchirant de sa bouche, Norman baissa la main et ouvrit le journal, ses doigts glissant avec de la sueurs.

Son cœur sombra, en réalisant que Looker avait raison. Le journal était complètement normal, détaillant plusieurs activités quelconques auxquelles Dennis avait pris part.

"Pour quelqu'un qui a apporté autant d'ennuis." Murmura Norman. "C'est incroyable."

"Il ne voulait vraiment pas que quelqu'un lise son journal." Remarqua Looker, en se penchant.

En le prenant dans une main, il commença à secouer le livre relié en cuir.

Et doucement, presque délicatement, un morceau de papier tomba, atterrissant sur la table avec un petit flottement.

"Tiens tiens." Murmura Norman, surpris.

Ses grandes mains se penchèrent pour le prendre.

"Ce n'est pas sa liste d'épicerie, pas vrai?"

Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit, permettant à Léo et Solidad d'entrer dans la pièce, en semblant tous les deux moins qu'impressionnés.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ça." Répondit Looker, en regardant Norman le déplier rapidement. "C'est une lettre."

Son sourit s'élargissant, Norman commença à lire tout haut les mots sur le papier.

"À la responsabilité de M. Black." Lu-t-il, en gardant sa voix méthodique et calme. "Selon vos instructions, l'installation sur la 48e parallèle de la zone 890 a été réactivée, engagée et prête pour votre arrivée. Plusieurs meilleurs hommes ont été envoyés dans les villes environnantes, mais dès à présent, ils sont actuellement vains. M. Yellow."

Tout le monde qui écoutait était intéressé par les mots, en regardant et en attendant Norman finir.

Tandis qu'il le fit, Léo leva la main pour caresser son menton.

"Alors, il y a une installation Coppinger quelque part." Remarqua-t-il. "Quelque part où nous ne le savons pas."

"Mais, nous en avons la position." Répondit Solidad, un peu surprise. "Alors, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas..."

"Nous ignorons quelle carte ils utilisent." Répondit Léo. "Ces endroits ne seraient en mesure que d'être localisés avec la carte exacte. Il y a plus de plusieurs centaines d'endroits possibles où ça pourrait être, en utilisant ces coordonnées. Ils pourraient même ne pas utiliser une carte enregistrée, ils pourraient l'utiliser de leur gré. Et, jusqu'à ce que nous découvrons ce qu'ils ont utilisé, alors nous ne pouvons pas faire une putain de chose à ce sujet."

"Fils de pute." Remarqua Looker, plutôt lamentablement.

* * *

Le reste de la séance d'information s'était passé sans incident.

Et, alors que c'était fini, Looker et Léo étaient parti, laissant Solidad dans la pièce, seule avec Norman.

Le chef des G-mens s'appuyait sur sa chaise, la tête dans ses mains.

"Nous avons vraiment des problèmes avec ça en ce moment." Murmura-t-il. "Aucune pistes, et nul part où se tourner."

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Solidad était restée, une raison qui la dérangea depuis un moment.

"Monsieur." Dit-elle, en se levant plus droitement qu'à la normale. "Je veux réinterroger Dr. Abrahams."

Son intérêt piqué, Norman leva les yeux.

"Cause toujours." Dit-il. "Ses avocats crient foutrement au meurtre sur le fait qu'une table de trois cents kilos est en quelque sorte tombé sur lui lors de la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à les convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu ais quelque chose à voir avec ça. Et, ils ne peuvent pas prouver que tu l'as fait. Parce que tout ça semble ridicule. Et ils ne peuvent pas le prouver sans incriminer leur propre client. Mais, il n'y a toujours aucune chance que je te laisse retourner à cent pieds de la prison, encore moins..."

"Je peux le faire parler." Dit-elle, rapidement. "Je l'ai fait parler avant."

"Ouais, mais il essayait de te tuer." Répondit Norman. "Il t'a simplement parler de ce bâtiment à Gaitham City parce qu'il voulait que te faire frire dans l'explosion de la bombe. Ou boire le poison qui était caché là. Il te voulait morte. Alors, le fait qu'il t'a parlé signifie qu'il voulait te manipuler. C'est trop risqué. Puisqu'il t'a créé, il pourrait ou ne pourrait pas savoir comment t'arrêter."

"Cette fois, je ne vais pas le demander gentiment." Murmura Solidad, en craquant ses poings.

Un regard d'exaspération voltigea momentanément sur le visage de Norman, réalisant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Tu réalises que tant qu'il est au garde à vue, il faut passer par la lettre de la loi." Dit doucement le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville. "Tu ne peux pas simplement débarquer et lui casser les jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Ça va complètement contre..."

Le plus petit éclat de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Solidad, en lui disant instantanément qu'une idée s'était infiltrée dans sa tête. Une petite nuance d'un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

"Et s'il n'était pas en prison?" Demanda-t-elle. "Simplement comme exemple?"

Norman soupira en entendant ses mots.

"Tu passes par le funambule métaphorique." Dit-il, en s'appuyant sur sa chaise. "Tu réalises que je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce genre d'action. Ou même l'autoriser."

"Mais, faites-moi plaisir." Pressa Solidad, en essayant de le persuader de craindre. "Dans un exemple métaphorique, et s'il était évadé de prison par des gens inconnus. Il serait complètement sans protection de la loi. Et, il pourrait être persuadé de parler."

Un autre soupir s'échappa de Norman, suivit par un petit bruit alors qu'il retira un crayon de nul part et le jeta sur le bureau.

"Alors..."

Pour la deuxième fois dans un nombre semblable de secondes, Norman soupira.

"Nous sommes dans une situation délicate." Dit-il, en fermant ses yeux à moitié. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, Solidad remarqua les cercles noirs sous ses yeux. La pression de la situation devait vraiment l'atteindre. "D'un côté, nous avons un témoin tangible, qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas savoir quelque chose. Si nous pouvions juste le convaincre de nous le dire, alors ça nous aiderait indubitablement à résoudre un gros problème, un problème qui menace toute la sécurité du monde."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Et, de l'autre côté." Continua sombrement Norman. "Nous avons la loi. La même loi que nous cherchons à maintenir. À renforcer. La compromettre serait tout jeter dans le caniveau."

L'homme aux cheveux charbons toussa.

"La vraie clé pour prendre les bonnes décisions est de calculer le plus petite des deux malfaisances."

Solidad le dévisagea, en se demandant ce qu'il disait. Bien qu'elle commençait à saisir l'essentiel des mots.

"Ce que je dis." Remarqua Norman. "C'est que parfois, pour faire une tarte à la Baie Ceriz, il faut cueillir quelques Baies Ceriz de l'arbre. Les arracher de leur habitat naturel. Bien que ça ne serait probablement pas la chose la plus sage à dire dans la compagnie de certains gens, parfois, les règles doivent être enfreintes dans le but d'aider à sauver le plus grand bien."

Il se leva, en la regardant. Son grand corps couvrant complètement la fenêtre derrière son bureau.

"J'ignore ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Mais, assure-toi de ne pas prendre trop de Baies Ceriz de l'arbre. Ça peut seulement être couvert jusqu'à présent. Fais ce qui doit être fait."

Une petite salutation vont de l'agente, avant de se retourner et de partir.

"Qu'Arceus nous vienne en aide." Murmura Norman, en s'effondrant sur sa chaise. Ses mains s'élevèrent, frottant aléatoirement sa tempe.

Il avait un étrange sentiment que le pire était à venir.

* * *

Peu de gens connaissaient cette route. Même peu savaient que c'était toujours un moyen de transport viable.

Mais, tandis que Lance l'arpenta, il essaya de se garder au sec des pluies torrentielles. Dans cette température, il souhaitait qu'il ait toujours sa cape. Le morceau de fabrique imperméable l'avait vraiment gardé au chaud pendant des années, et en aurait indubitablement fait autant à cet instant.

Pourtant, en tant que partie d'une chose qui le rendait reconnaissable, il l'avait abandonné quelques jours plutôt, en investissant dans une veste brun cuir bon marché.

Cependant, il commençait maintenant à le regretter.

Il sentit la pluie tomber sur sa tête, saturant les cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Tandis que dans la dernière ville, il avait acquis un rinçage noir bon marché pour les cheveux, un rinçage qu'il était sûr qui commençait déjà à disparaître sous la pluie. Bien qu'il n'avait pas requis le bandeau sur l'œil jusqu'ici, une partie de son déguisement, ou la fausse moustache.

Le Maître Dragon était en fuite de toutes les forces de l'ordre. Elles voulaient l'arrêter, ne se préoccupant pas de la mission qu'il avait reçu. Un petit sens des précautions étaient en règle, d'où les déguisements. Il avait été parfaitement connu dans le passé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait plus de chance d'être reconnu. Une ignoble situation dans laquelle se trouver.

Une grosse goute de pluie éclaboussa, le frappant directement dans l'œil gauche. La piqûre de l'eau le fit jurer instantanément tout haut, frustré.

"Fils de pute!" Jura-t-il, en regardant furieusement autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose ou donner un coup de pied. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, une pierre, une roche, une branche.

Bien que, peut-être qu'il fixerait les limites à un Pokémon. Juste peut-être.

Sa peau froide et humide, ses esprits momentanément abattus, Lance leva les yeux vers le ciel, en se demandant où se trouvait ses amis en ce moment. S'il étaient à sa recherche.

Ils ne le retrouveraient pas. Pas tout de suite.

* * *

Depuis la nuit des temps, une route avait existé. Une route secrète qui reliait Ébenelle et Oliville.

Lance ne pouvait penser qu'à deux autres personnes qui connaissaient cet endroit, une paire de gardes muets, passant pour des pauvres dans les deux villes. Aucun d'eux le trahirait. Surtout puisqu'il était celui qui leur a glissé un montant substantiel d'argent à chaque année pour persévérer. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres options possibles pour les personnes avec leur état de santé dans le climat économique actuel, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient prêts à prendre le travail.

Mais, alors qu'il prit la route, le chemin sinueux qui conduisait au cœur de Johto, il avait la sensation étrange qu'il n'était pas seul.

La lune le regarda, l'observant avec une intention étrange.

C'était une chose rare qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Le sentiment d'être surveillé par un objet inanimé comme la lune.

Il cligna des yeux, certain que l'orbe lumineuse blanche avait fait un léger clin d'œil.

Encore incertain, il cligna encore des yeux...

Et, à sa surprise, toute la zone était baignée dans la pleine stroboscope comme l'éclairage de la lune.

Ses mains sur ses yeux, temporairement aveuglé, les premières pensées de Lance étaient qu'on l'avait retrouvé. Des hélicoptères l'encerclaient, il était sur le point d'être plaqué sur le sol, menotté et jeté dans la prison la plus proche.

En prenant plusieurs inspirations profondes, le Maître Dragon se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas possible. D'une part, l'air autour de lui était silencieuse dans sa solitude.

"C'est quoi ce bor...?" Commença-t-il à dire, la confusion embrouillant son esprit.

Ensuite, avant de terminer ce qu'il était sur le point de vocaliser, une petite toux attira son attention en arrière-plan, un son creux dans le silence.

Se retournant instantanément pour affronter quiconque se trouvait derrière lui, en s'accroupissant légèrement en une position de combat, Lance posa les yeux sur qui avait toussé.

Cependant, celle qui se trouvait derrière elle n'était même pas proche de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

* * *

Pendant un instant, il croyait que c'était Cynthia, l'ancienne championne de Sinnoh. Debout, baignée dans le clair de lune. La sensation lumineuse fit sa vue partielle d'elle, difficile d'associer les traits. Ça avait été Cynthia était juste sa première impression.

Mais, sachant qu'elle était morte, c'était impossible qu'elle soit ici.

Même tandis que ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la lumière, Lance pouvait voir qu'elle était un peu plus âgée que Cynthia l'était lorsqu'elle était morte. Probablement cinq ou six ans plus âgée, mais peut-être jusqu'à huit. Ça l'aurait mis de toute façon entre sa fin vingtaine et son début trentaine. Les cheveux étaient énormément de la même couleur que le clair de lune qui l'entourait, un riche blond clair.

D'une distance, il l'aurait mis à une taille de cinq pieds et dix. Encore une fois, un peu plus petite que l'était Cynthia. Par plusieurs pouces.

Alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui, la grande robe bleue et mauve balançant dans le vent, il pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient d'une teinte de bleue, semblable au ciel sur un chaud jour d'été.

"M. Lance Stevens?" Demanda-t-elle, en croisant ses bras, tandis qu'elle le fit, il pouvait voir du bout de ses doigts jusqu'aux coudes qu'elle portait une paires de gants jaunes foncés qui semblèrent dispendieux. "C'est bien toi?"

Un peu éberlué, le Maître Dragon ne pouvait qu'approuver. Du moins pendant un moment, de toute manière.

Lorsqu'il trouva finalement sa voix, elle vint se précipiter à l'instant.

"C'est moi." Répondit-il, un peu prudent. Après tout, les femmes ne tombaient simplement pas du ciel.

"Le même Lance Stevens qui croit actuellement qu'il est..."

"Mais qui êtes-vous?" Rompit-il, sa rage menaçant d'éclater au-delà de la croyance.

Elle recula légèrement au début, avant que son calme soit complètement revenu.

"J'ai bien des noms." Répondit-elle. "Le plus commun de tous serait Lune. Maîtresse Lune."

Sans hésiter, elle tendit sa main.

À l'opposé, Lance hésita momentanément.

Cependant, sans retirer ses yeux d'elle, il réussit finalement à tendre sa main, attendant qu'elle s'approche.

"Ne la touche pas!"

La voix résonna autour de la zone, plus clair que le jour.

Ses mots l'affectant, Lance se retira rapidement.

Au simple bruit des mots rudes, Maîtresse Lune recula, examinant la zone pour un signe de vie.

Ses yeux, ses grands yeux bleus, diminuèrent furieusement vers quelque chose, quelque chose qui apparaissait derrière Lance.

Cette fois, sans hésiter, la main du Maître Dragon s'abaissa vers le dos de son manteau. Les doigts frôlant simultanément la Pokéball de son Dracolosse, et la poignée de son couteau. Ils étaient tous les deux à portée de main en cas de problème. Il avait cherché à ne conserver que la Pokéball de son ami le plus proche, son Dracolosse, renvoyant le reste de ses Pokémons au stockage. Un homme avec un Dracolosse n'attirerait pas trop l'attention. Pourtant, le même homme avec un tas de dragons attirerait une quantité malsaine d'attraction. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre en ce moment.

En regardant en arrière, il pouvait voir ce qui avait troublé l'étrange femme devant lui.

Et, la réalisation surprenante qu'il était entouré précipita sur lui.

Le Maître Dragon pouvait voir qu'un homme était apparu des arbres, les bras croisés. Peu de son corps pouvait être vu, le long manteau noir descendant au bout de ses bottes, également noires.

En levant les yeux vers le visage de l'homme, le teint pâle instantanément remarquable, semblait encore plus pâle sous les longs cheveux blancs neige. En comparaison au foulard rouge autour de son cou, c'était conçu pour paraître encore plus pâle. Une combinaison intéressante.

Cependant, ce qui était vraiment dérangeant, c'étaient ses yeux. Comme la femme devant lui, ils étaient aussi d'un bleu clair. Presque comme si ils pouvaient lire directement dans son esprit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Exigea Maîtresse Lune, presque avec pétulance.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'homme à la peau pâle s'élargit par l'instant.

"Ah, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de mon aide." Répondit-il, en haussant paresseusement les épaules. "Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on doit faire ça."

"Qui êtes-vous?!" Siffla Lance.

Le nouvel arrivé sourit encore, l'ignorant. Il se concentra plutôt sur Maîtresse Lune, parlant directement à elle.

"Est-ce le type?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Lance. "Celui qui est..."

"Qui êtes-vous?" Répéta furieusement Lance. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré.

En sentant quelque chose, Maîtresse Lune prit la parole.

"M. Stevens, voici mon frère." Dit-elle. "Maître Noir."

Maître Noir lui fit un regard agacé.

"Vous avez finit tous les deux?" Demanda-t-il. "Parce que, je pourrais faire de meilleurs choses en ce moment."

Maîtresse Lune lui sourit gentiment, clairement amusée à sa rage à peine voilée.

"Patience, mon frère." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" Rompit Lance, en les regardant tous les deux. "Dites-le moi tout de suite!"

Pourtant, ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux, choisissant plutôt de parler l'un envers l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda Maître Noir, en regardant Lance de haut en bas. "Tu crois qu'il peut être raisonné?"

Il pouvait sentir les yeux bleus perçants de Maîtresse Lune le regarder de haut en bas.

"Tout le monde peut être raisonné." Répondit-elle. "Le peux-tu? Nous ne voulons que te parler, discuter d'une petite affaire. Ensuite, nous pourrions peut-être repartir joyeusement."

"Peut-être?" Demanda Lance.

"M. Stevens." Continua Maîtresse Lune, en croisant ses bras. "Nous sommes ici parce que nous pensons que tu es actuellement prépositionné par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que nous connaissons parfaitement tous les deux. Quelqu'un qui est..."

Maître Noir craqua ses poings, l'interrompant.

Elle arrondi instantanément sur lui, extrêmement contrariée.

"Pourrais-tu ne pas faire ça?" Rompit-elle.

Son frère haussa les épaules.

"Va te faire voir." Répondit-il.

"Lance!"

Son attention immédiatement à nouveau attirée, Lance se retournant, voyant son esprit guidant, Gisèle apparaître de nul part. Son dos vers la sortie de la zone, son ticket de sortie.

"Gisèle." Dit-il, le soulagement palpable sur son visage. "Est-ce que tu sais qui ils...?"

"Éloigne-toi d'eux." Avertit-elle, les signes de sa sincérité gravée sur ses traits clairement jeunes. "Ils ne sont rien d'autre que du mal."

"Eh bien, je suis bien plus convaincu par toi." Dit Lance, en se retournant pour s'avancer vers elle.

"Ne lui fais pas confiance." Avertit Maître Noir, en se déplaçant vers lui. "Elle est sur le point d'utili..."

Il tendit sa main, prêt à saisir le Maître Dragon par l'épaule. Cependant, il avait anticipé cette action, en se retournant et lui attrapant la main.

"Ne me touchez pas." Siffla Lance, en repoussant Maître Noir.

En récupérant rapidement, l'homme à la peau pâle s'élança à nouveau, prêt à refermer ses mains sur la gorge de Lance.

"Je vais t'étrangler moi-même." Rugit-il, en bondissant pour l'écraser.

Le Maître Dragon réagit vite, en s'éloignant de la prise.

Et finalement, sans hésiter, il dégaina calmement le couteau du dos de sa taille, l'élevant rapidement et l'écrasant dans la gorge de Maître Noir.

L'homme à la peau pâle laissa échapper un halètement surpris, pas même de douleur. Il était au-delà de la douleur, la lame coupant facilement à travers la peau, la blessure ouverte brillant légèrement.

Sachant qu'il serait mort avant qu'il touche le sol, Lance se retourna, en tenant le couteau devant lui. Il pouvait voir un regard d'intrigue dans le visage de Maîtresse Lune, suivit par un court éclat de tristesse.

"Ce couteau..." Chuchota-t-elle, sa voix mortellement froide. "Où l'as-tu eu?"

Lance diminua ses yeux vers elle.

"Je l'ai trouvé." Siffla-t-il. "Mais, éloignez-vous de moi sur-le-champ."

"Écoute-moi." Exhorta Maîtresse Lune, ses yeux ciblant Gisèle. En regardant où elle était debout, avec une expression de haine dans ses yeux. "Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Elle va te poignarder dans le..."

Il en avait assez entendu.

Avec le genre d'insouciance qu'il avait appris en entraînement, le Maître Dragon jeta le couteau dans les airs, l'attrapant par la lame, avant de le regarder naviguer dans les airs vers Maîtresse Lune.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi." Chuchota-t-elle.

Seulement quelques millisecondes avant que le couteau l'aurait frappé dans le cœur, elle disparut en rien du tout, l'arme s'écrasant à travers l'espace vide et frappant un arbre.

Et environ en même temps, le cadavre de Maître Noir sur le sol s'évapora en rien du tout, disparaissant complètement de la vue.

Gisèle approuva, de l'appréciation dans son visage.

"J'ignorais que tu avais ça en toi." Commenta-t-elle, en s'avança vers l'endroit où le couteau était logé dans le bois. "Beau lancer."

Lance ne l'entendit pas, choisissant plutôt de poser la question qui était la plus appropriée à cet instant.

"Qui sont-ils?" Demanda-t-il, en secouant sa tête.

"Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais." Répondit Gisèle en s'éloignant du couteau. "Ou, peut-être que si. Ils sont des esprits manipulés par les Coppingers pour te persuader de t'empêcher de faire ce que tu dois faire. Ils savent que tu arrives pour les arrêter. Et ce qui les fait peur, c'est que tu le peux. Parce que, tu as mon aide. Fais tout ce que je te dis, et bientôt, leur type de mal ne sera plus de ce monde."

Lance avala rapidement. Les mots des deux personnes mystérieuses s'étaient enfoncés dans sa tête. Pourtant l'offre était presque attirante pour la rejeter.

"Alors, où allons-nous?" Demanda-t-il.

Un petit sourire passa sur sa bouche, Gisèle lui fait signe derrière elle, en balançant son bras pour lui montrer la direction.

"Vers les terres lointaines du désert." Répondit-elle. "Je crois que tu l'appelles Rhode."

* * *

"Je n'ai rien à perdre." Murmura Sacha, en voyant les milliers de fans acclamant les matchs Pokémons, les flashs de leurs caméras en même temps. Et, les entendre rugir leur approbation, pour lui et son adversaire. Steven Stone, le deuxième membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger se tenait tranquillement à le regarder, les mains dans ses poches.

"Mesdames et messieurs, garçons, filles et Pokémons, bienvenue au Stade Deux sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante!" Hurla l'annonceur dans son micro. "Et, nous avons une perspective exaltante exposée. La deuxième partie du défi de l'Élite Quatre. Nous avons Sacha Ketchum qui va affronter Steven Stone, dans ce qui promet d'être une rencontre palpitante. Sacha a vaincu Nancy Maple sur cette île elle-même, il y a trois jours, et cherche maintenant à rajouter le cuir chevelu de l'ancien champion de Hoenn dans sa collection. L'Élite Quatre Steven va chercher à prendre sa revanche après avoir été éliminé sans ménagement de la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon ici-même dans ce stade, il y a presque un an. Notre arbitre pour ce match est Jean Lucas de Sycomorama, ici à Verger, et il est sur le point de commencer à repasser les règles, dans le léger évènement que vous ne connaissez pas, dans ce match."

Jean prit la parole, en raclant sa gorge et partant dans le petit micro dans son collet.

"Le match suivant opposant le membre de l'Élite Quatre Steven Stone, et le challenger, Sacha Ketchum est sur le point de commencer. Comme d'habitude, les deux dresseurs peuvent utiliser six Pokémons, mais seul le challenger peut procéder à des substitutions. Ses changements peuvent être à sa discrétion, en en faisant autant qu'il le désire. Une fois que l'un des combattants aura perdu trois Pokémons, il y aura une pause de quinze minutes pour qu'ils prennent de l'eau, repensent aux stratégies et réfléchissent."

Il éleva sa tête vers la loge des commentateurs, approuvant à l'annonceur.

"Et, nous sommes sur le point de commencer ce match." Hurla l'annonceur.

"M. Stone." Dit l'arbitre. "Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon pour ce match."

Steven approuva, en retirant rapidement sa première Pokéball.

"Très bien." Répondit-il, en appuyant sur l'orbe rouge et blanche, l'agrandissant dans sa main. "Je sélectionne Bastiodon!"

La Pokéball vola dans les airs à une grande vitesse, sortant instantanément le Pokémon de type roche et acier. Lors de l'apparition, Bastiodon griffa instantanément le sol, soulevant un peu de poussière du terrain.

Sacha pouvait vaguement se souvenir avoir entendu quelque part que les matchs des défis de l'Élite Quatre étaient toujours dirigés dans une arène régulière, complètement dans les changements de terrain.

Il regarda tout de même le Pokémon préhistorique, un Pokémon avec lequel il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience au combat, il savait vraiment qu'il n'y avait qu'un choix pour lui à relâcher.

Il retira rapidement sa première Pokéball, appuyant subconsciemment sur le bouton pour la sentir s'agrandir dans sa main.

"C'est le moment de commencer fort." Murmura-t-il, en l'élevant dans les airs. "Simiabraz, à toi de jouer!"

Sans s'arrêter, il la lança dans les airs, sortant le Pokémon Flamme.

Simiabraz battit presque instantanément sa poitrine, huant rapidement à la façon qu'il avait été choisit pour combattre.

"Et pour commencer." Interpella l'annonceur. "Nous avons un Bastiodon perdu depuis longtemps, un Pokémon rendu célèbre après avoir été découvert par l'ex champion de Joliberges, Charles, et, un autre Pokémon indigène de Sinnoh, le Simiabraz. La forme finale évoluée de Ouisticram, un des Pokémons débutants habituels de la région. Bien que à la surface, Simiabraz a un avantage incroyable, nous sommes pourtant sur le point de voir ce que Steven peut faire pour le contrer."

En vérifiant que les deux Pokémons étaient en positions de combat, l'arbitre éleva rapidement ses deux drapeaux dans les airs.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Commencez!"

* * *

**Un autre match entre Sacha et Steven? Est-ce que Sacha va encore l'emporter, ou Steven se montrera-t-il supérieur cette fois-ci?**

**Qu'est-ce que Solidad a en tête?**

**Est-ce que vous vous souvenez qui est Maîtresse Lune? Si c'est le cas, alors vous ne devriez avoir aucune difficulté de savoir qui est Maître Noir.**


	100. Une Puissance Préhistorique

Chapitre 100. Une Puissance Préhistorique.

* * *

_Résumé. Solidad et Léo ont discuté des objets trouvés à Gaitham City, avant d'aller aux séances d'information sur les fichiers. Une lettre a été trouvée contenant une correspondance entre Dennis et un de ses lieutenants, mais était inutile sans informations supplémentaires. Après la rencontre, Solidad a pressé Norman pour avoir la permission d'interroger à nouveau Dr. Abrahams. Il a refusé, mais lui a offert une autre option pour le faire. Pendant ce temps, Lance a rencontré Maîtresse Lune et Maître Noir, deux êtres qui ont essayé de le convaincre de ne pas faire confiance à Gisèle. Dans un moment de rage, il a frappé, tuant Maître Noir et repoussant Maîtresse Lune. En conséquent, elle a dit à Lance d'aller à Rhode. Et, Sacha a commencé son match contre Steven. Tandis que le membre de l'Élite Quatre a débuté avec Bastiodon, Sacha a envoyé Simiabraz..._

* * *

_"Félicitations."_

_Le mot rare de félicitations de Morgan Aragon était surprenant et inattendu. Mais, plaisant. Steven leva les yeux, en réussissant à faire un sourire en retour._

_"Merci." Dit-il._

_"Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu battre ma fille lors de la finale de la Ligue Hoenn." Continua Aragon. "J'avais des doutes sur si tu avais ce qu'il faut pour devenir un véritable puissant dresseur. Étais-tu destiné à continuer et à avoir tes moments de gloire, ou devenir un éclair dans la réussite bâtée?"_

_"J'aime penser que je vous ai prouvé que vous aviez tort." Répondit Steven._

_"Tu l'as fait." Avoua Aragon. "La façon dont ton Metalosse a vaincu mon Drattak était magistrale. Tout simplement magistrale."_

_"Encore une fois, vous êtes trop gentil." Avoua le dresseur de Myokara."Je vous ai vaincu. J'ai vaincu les trois avant vous. Ne devrais-je pas affronter une sorte de champion maintenant?"_

_Aragon s'assit, ses mains gigotant nerveusement._

_"Normalement." Avoua-t-il. "Tu devrais faire ça. Mais, en ce moment, pour cette fière région de Hoenn, il n'y a aucun champion. C'est un secret qui a été caché au public depuis quelques mois. Le champion le plus récent, Damien Driscoll a rejoint l'Élite Quatre après qu'Alfred Moore est décidé de rentrer à Vermilava pour sa retraite. Alors, tu vois, nous avons décidé d'attendre de voir ce qui allait arriver. Et, heureusement, te voilà."_

_Ses petits yeux fatigués fixèrent le petit trophée en or à quatre volets perché sur la table à côté de Steven, brillant dans la lumière._

_"Veux-tu accepter la position du champion de Hoenn?" Demanda Aragon._

_Même si l'homme devait être à la poussée soixante, Steven pouvait tout de même voir la passion enflammée dans ses yeux._

_Sans hésiter, il se leva et s'inclina._

_"Je vais le faire." Répondit-il. "Ce serait un honneur et un privilège de servir dans cette position. Et, je vais le faire aussi admirablement que possible."_

_Aragon sourit, en tendant sa main._

_"Bienvenue à bord, fiston." Dit-il, tandis que Steven la secoua. "Crois-moi, si nous, l'Élite Quatre de Hoenn avons quelque chose à voir avec ça, tu ne vas affronter que les challengers les plus forts, les challengers qui seront en mesure de passer par nous. De plus, tu n'auras vraiment besoin d'être de service que deux mois par année. Après la conférence à Eternara. Le reste du temps, tu peux quasiment faire tout ce que tu veux."_

_Steven approuva._

_"Eh bien, je profite d'affronter de puissants dresseurs." Répondit-il. "Et, tant que je peux continuer à faire mon autre passe-temps en même temps, alors je serai satisfait."_

_Aragon le regarda, un léger intérêt sur son visage._

_"De quel passe-temps s'agirait-il?" Demanda le chef de l'Élite Quatre._

_"Je collection des pierres." Répondit Steven. "Des pierres rares et des fossiles."_

_"Des fossiles, hein?" Répondit Aragon. "Eh bien, puisque tu n'as aucun match de prévu pendant longtemps, pourquoi ne pas aller à Sinnoh. Il y a un de mes bons amis qui vit là-bas à Charbourg. Un dresseur de type acier, un peu comme toi. Il s'appelle Charles. Et à moins que quelque chose ai considérablement changé, il est le champion d'arène de cette ville. Dans son temps libre, il aime creuser dans une mine là-bas. Je suis certain que si tu voulais jeter un coup d'œil aux fossiles là-bas, tu serais libre de faire ça."_

_Steven éleva un sourcil, un peu étonné par l'information offerte._

_"Une raison particulière pour laquelle vous choisissez de me dire ça en ce moment?" Se demanda-t-il, tout haut, curieux des motifs._

_Les yeux d'Aragon diminuèrent légèrement._

_"Je ne fais que te l'offrir." Dit-il. "L'ensemble de veiller l'un sur l'autre. L'un de mes moments passés est d'explorer des épaves. Je suis certain que si tu connaissais l'emplacement d'un tel endroit, alors tu me l'offrirais."_

_"Je suis sûr que oui." Répondit Steven. "Vous connaissez l'un en équilibre au fond de l'océan entre Myokara et Poivressel? Le SS Nayru?"_

_Aragon caressa son menton._

_"Je crois que je pourrais être au courant de ça." Répondit le vieil homme. "Que sais-tu?"_

_"J'étais à bord lorsqu'il a coulé." Répondit Steven. "Tout comme votre fille."_

_Un bref rire s'échappa de la bouche noueuse, alors qu'Aragon se rassit sur sa chaise._

_"Tiens tiens." Commenta-t-il. "Vous avez une histoire intéressante tous les deux."_

_Steven regarda distraitement sa montre, en se sentant soudainement très inconfortable._

_"Alors, que fait-elle en ce moment?" Se demanda le dresseur aux cheveux argentés, en essayant de sembler désinvolte dans ses mots._

_"La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles." Répondit Aragon. "Elle avait actuellement obtenu six des huit badges dans la région de Kanto."_

_"Eh bien, c'est bon pour elle." Murmura-t-il. "La prochaine fois que vous lui parlerez, souhaitez-lui bonne chance pour moi."_

_Ça avait peut-être été petit et juste pendant un instant. Mais, il pouvait jurer avoir vu le léger trace d'un sourire passer sur le visage d'Aragon._

_"Je vais le faire." Répondit le chef de l'Élite Quatre. "Je vais le faire."_

* * *

"Simiabraz, attaque Mach Punch!"

Au son de l'ordre, l'esprit de Steven était instantanément au travail. Pensant instantanément à une façon de se défendre et de contrer l'attaque.

"Bastiodon!" Ordonna-t-il, attirant de son Pokémon pour supporter. "Mur De Fer!"

Le Pokémon de type roche et acier commença presque instantanément à ce concentrer fortement. Son corps gris foncé et brun brilla avec une intense lueur claire, la surface de sa peau s'endurcissant instantanément.

Alors que Simiabraz bondit pour attaque, il envoya le côté de son poing s'écraser dans le milieu du bouclier comme visage que Bastiodon possédait.

Le Pokémon de Steven laissa échapper un petit grognement de douleur, l'attaque causant un peu de dégâts. Mais, assez pour s'en débarrasser facilement.

"Très bien alors." Continua Steven, déjà sur la contre-attaque. "Attaque Pouvoir Antique!"

Encore une fois, l'énorme visage commença à briller et à rayonner, l'énergie préhistorique au plus profond du corps de Bastiodon venant au premier plan. La bouche étroite s'ouvrit rapidement, crachant plusieurs petites roches, chacune d'entre elles craquées par les ravages du temps.

En bondissant en avant avec une puissante intensité, les pierres vinrent s'écraser sur le doux corps poilu de Simiabraz, raclant et piquant.

Des hurlements de douleur émergèrent de la bouche de Simiabraz, le Pokémon de type feu et combat commença à sauter furieusement de haut en bas.

Sacha haleta, surpris à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un Bastiodon soit aussi costaud en attaque. Il le savait pour la défense, mais la façon dont le Pouvoir Antique avait atterrit était une parfaite surprise.

"Oh oh." Murmura-t-il, en réfléchissant rapidement. Le Bastiodon de Steven pourrait être plus fort que celui qu'il a affronté à Joliberges, celui qui appartenait à Charles, le champion d'arène à cette époque. Celui qu'il avait été en mesure de vaincre avec son Scorvol.

"Et puis tant pis." Murmura Sacha, encore une fois à basse. "Si Scorvol a pu battre un Bastiodon, alors Simiabraz peut gagner."

Il éleva son visage, prêt à interpeller plus d'ordres. Le dresseur du Bourg Palette pouvait voir que son Pokémon avait convenablement récupéré, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

"On peut y arriver, Simiabraz." Continua Sacha, en interpellant pour encourager son Pokémon. "Utilise l'attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Vivement prêt à se venger, le Pokémon Flamme ouvrit ses mâchoires, expulsant un brillant souffles de flammes rouges chaudes.

"Tiens le coup!" Rugit Steven. "Réplique ensuite avec Telluriforce!"

Le Pokémon Bouclier grogna comme réponse, ses pattes s'enfonçant profondément dans le sol du terrain pour offrir un meilleur poids. Il abaissa son énorme crâne, encaissant les flammes dans sa tête de plein fouet.

Même tandis qu'elles s'écrasèrent dans le visage gris foncé, Sacha pouvait dire que l'attaque avait été mise à terre, la bloquant complètement.

Un petit grognement énergique émergeant de ses mâchoires, Bastiodon bloqua clairement l'attaque avec toute la force de son corps. Ses yeux étaient complètement fermés, bloquant la chaleur intense.

Finalement, Simiabraz décida de cesser le feu, voyant qu'il n'allait nul part.

Presque aussitôt que les flammes s'étaient calmées, le Pokémon Bouclier se cabra instantanément sur ses pattes arrières, les deux membres soulevant le poids blindé avec beaucoup de difficulté, Son corps rayonna avec une lumière rouge, tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur la terre.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa.

Ensuite, le sol sous Simiabraz commença à bouillir rapidement, se transformant en un liquide chaud blanc.

Le Pokémon de Sacha commença instantanément à bondir de haut en bas à la terre chaude, souffrant clairement de la température. Lors de ce mouvement, il commença à s'enfoncer dans le liquide, devenant lentement immobile tandis que ses chevilles ses coincèrent.

"Simiabraz!" Hurla Sacha. "Essaie de te libérer!"

Le Pokémon Flamme tira et tira désespérément, en essayant de s'échapper. La température refroidissante avait presque endurcie à nouveau le sol, rendant ses actions vaines.

Steven toussa, raclant sa gorge.

Et il commença finalement, en parlant presque paresseusement, à donner son prochain ordre.

"Bastiodon, Belier." Ordonna-t-il.

Un rugissement primitif, un ancien son de fierté, émergea des profondeurs des poumons du Pokémon Bouclier, avant que ses jambes commencent à écraser le sol, en fonçant en avant plus rapidement que quiconque y aurait cru. Le terrain trembla sous les lourds bruits de pas, un regard de rage intense sur le visage de Bastiodon.

"Aller!" Siffla Sacha. "Tu peux y arriver!"

Simiabraz donna une dernière traction, essayant de se libérer.

Il réussit à faire céder le sol environ un demi-pouce autour de lui. Tenté de pousser une souplesse, Simiabraz laissa échapper un autre hurlement, cette fois avide de le faire.

Bastiodon ne le laissa pas faire.

Venant rugir de nul part, le Pokémon Bouclier écrasa son corps solide directement dans Simiabraz, le délogeant instantanément du sol, avec plusieurs morceaux de roches et de pierres, envoyant le Pokémon Flamme se débattre dans les airs, les bras en moulinet alors qu'il tenta de reprendre son sang-froid.

Plutôt que de le laisser tomber, Sacha réussit à forcer un sourire.

"Je savais que tu pouvais te tirer de là, Simiabraz." Interpella-t-il, en essayant de placer un visage brave dans la situation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son Pokémon vint s'écraser sur le sol, disgracieusement. Il atterrit sur sa poitrine, grognant d'indignation.

Il semblait encore pire quelques instants plus tard, lorsque les roches délogées grimpèrent vers sers pieds, le touchant à plusieurs zones sensibles.

"Braaaaaaa - Si - Si!" Murmura le Pokémon de type feu, en se relevant lentement, au milieu de plusieurs acclamations ironiques de la foule.

Plus d'applaudissements se dirigèrent vers le Bastiodon de Steven, le Pokémon Bouclier appréciant clairement l'attention qu'on lui donnait.

"Simiabraz." Dit doucement Sacha. Il devait prendre rapidement une décision. Ça se présentait mal pour son Pokémon, malgré l'avantage.

Son esprit réfléchissant au problème plus rapidement qu'à la normale, la décision fut rapidement prise. Ça contrarierait sans doute Simiabraz, mais c'était le choix sensible à l'instant.

Il fit lentement le signal à l'arbitre. Ce fut rapidement autorisé, le match s'arrêtant instantanément pour lui donner le temps qu'il voulait.

Même tandis qu'il éleva l'orbe rouge et blanche, il pouvait voir le regard surpris sur le visage de son Pokémon.

"Navré Simiabraz." Murmura Sacha, en ramenant le Pokémon Flamme. "Mais, retour pour l'instant. Tu as ta part à donner dans ce match. Mais, ce n'est pas ton combat."

Il pouvait voir le regard acceptant sur le visage de son Pokémon, alors que la rayon rouge lumineux le ramena dans la Pokéball.

"Et, Sacha a décidé que son Simiabraz ne pouvait pas accomplir le travail contre la Bastiodon à la roche solide. Quel autre Pokémon a-t-il qui sera en mesure de tenir le coup contre ce Pokémon solidement défensif?"

* * *

"Choix intéressant." Remarqua Jim, en croisant ses bras.

Après avoir été banni des loges, en poursuivant sa bagarre avec Max, lui et Flora étaient maintenant assis dans la première rangée, le Pikachu de Sacha étant comme d'habitude sur l'épaule de Flora, nettoyant sa fourrure jaune avec sa langue, tout ça en gardant un œil sur le match.

"Le problème avec Simiabraz." Continua Jim, en prenant une bouchée de son hot-dog. "C'est que la défense contre les attaques physiques est très impressionnante. Bien que des attaques de type combat sont très fortes contre ce genre de combinaison particulière, la défense peut tout de même tenir longtemps. Et, avec les attaques feu de Simiabraz, alors la partie roche du type les rend moins efficaces que d'habitude contre un type acier."

"Hmm." Réfléchit Flora. "Alors, je me demande ce qu'il va tenter ensuite."

Jim haussa les épaules, en s'appuyant à nouveau contre sur son siège.

"Qui sait." Répondit-il. "Connaissant Sacha, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi."

"Ouais." Murmura Flora, un regard légèrement rêveur sur son visage. "Ça fait partie de son charme."

"Mieux vaut toi que moi." Dit Jim, tandis que en bas sur le terrain, Sacha retira une deuxième Pokéball.

* * *

"Il faut frapper Bastiodon fort." Murmura Sacha, en tenant la deuxième Pokéball dans sa main. "Les attaques feu ne feront pas l'affaire. Mais, espérons que ceci le fera."

Il appuya sur le bouton, en sentant l'orbe s'agrandir dans son emprise.

Il éleva rapidement son bras et la lançant dans les airs avec un lancer par-dessus sa tête.

"Musteflott!" Hurla-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

La Pokéball s'ouvrit immédiatement, expédiant un barrage de lumière blanche.

Le Pokémon de type eau qu'il avait acquis à Sinnoh émergea de l'ouverture, prenant instantanément une position de combat.

"Flott - Mus!" Siffla-t-il, en foudroyant Bastiodon du regard.

"Et il semblerait que Sacha ai choisi de poursuivre avec un Musteflott!" Hurla l'annonceur, en luttant pour se faire entendre par-dessus les applaudissements qui avaient été donnés pour l'apparition du Pokémon Aquabelette.

Steven ne dit rien, en choisissant simplement de garder une expression sans émotions sur son visage.

Comme dernière précaution, l'arbitre regarda autour de lui pour vérifier les deux combattants.

Sans hésitation, il éleva instantanément ses drapeaux à nouveau et signala à nouveau le début du match.

"Commencez!"

Sachant que Musteflott avait certainement l'avantage de la vitesse sur Bastiodon, Sacha pensa rapidement à sa stratégie. Une stratégie qui allait certainement fonctionner.

"Très bien, Musteflott!" Hurla-t-il. "Et si on commençait avec une attaque Pistolet A O!"

Les petites mâchoires s'ouvrirent expulsant un puissant souffle d'eau dans les airs vers Bastiodon.

"Luminocanon!" Ordonna Steven.

La bouche étroite du Pokémon Bouclier s'ouvrit lentement, tandis que Sacha observa, se remplissant instantanément avec une puissante lumière argentée. L'énergie à l'intérieur bourdonna plusieurs fois, la lueur s'intensifiant rapidement.

Et finalement, avec le torrent d'eau prêt à frapper, Bastiodon relâcha l'attaque de type acier directement dans le liquide furibond, le repoussant instantanément de lui.

"DON!" Rugit-il, le triomphe facilement remarquable dans sa voix profonde.

Les résidus des deux attaques se dissipant, Sacha tenta de repasser à l'offensive.

"Vas-y, Musteflott!" Hurla-t-il. "Attaque Aqua Jet!"

Son Pokémon approuva, sautant instantanément dans les airs.

Ensuite, presque dans le même souffle, le Musteflott de Sacha se propulsa en avant dans les airs, propulsé par une puissante poussée d'eau.

"Mur De Fer!" Ordonna Steven.

Encore une fois, comme il l'avait fait précédemment, le corps long mais courtaud commença à briller, signalant la façon don il s'endurcissait.

L'attaque du Pokémon de type eau claqua dans le visage d'acier, un boum retentissant émergeant.

"Flott." Dit-il, paresseusement, ses yeux regardant de haut en bas dans l'espace.

"Bastiodon!" Ordonna Steven. "Attaque Telluriforce!"

Les mots qu'il avait entendu étincelaient en quelque chose. Il pouvait se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé avant. Peut-être que la stratégie de Steven serait la même. Quelque chose dont il pourrait prendre avantage.

Il pouvait voir le sol sous les pattes de Musteflott commencer à bouillonner. En entendant le sifflement de douleur de son Pokémon à la façon dont le sol roussi commença à faire effet.

Un regard méfiant passa sur le visage de Steven. Il savait que Sacha avait planifié quelque chose. Mais, peut importe ce que c'était, il avait confiance en la défense de Bastiodon.

"Très bien." Interpella-t-il. "Fonce avec Belier."

Une fois de plus, le Pokémon Bouclier commença à tonner sur le sol, de la poussière étant soulevée par ses énormes pattes.

Sacha baissa les yeux vers les pieds de Musteflott, en essayant simplement d'avoir le moment juste. Tout comme avec Simiabraz, le sol en-dessous était solidifié. Mais, il ne pouvait certainement pas s'être durci autant dans l'espace de cinq secondes.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

"Musteflott!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Aqua Jet dans les airs."

Le Pokémon Aquabelette approuva, avant de lancer le puissant souffle d'eau dans le ciel. Et lui-même par conséquent.

Bastiodon laissa échapper un rugissement effrayé de surprise, étonné par la façon dont Musteflott avait disparu de la vue.

En tendant sa tête en arrière aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, il leva les yeux, ses yeux se forçant pour voir le Pokémon de type eau suspendu dans les airs par-dessus lui.

"Musteflott, Vibraqua!" Cria Sacha, en sentant une opportunité. De cet angle, Musteflott pouvait frapper Bastiodon de là-haut.

Les deux pattes brunes se soulevèrent, la plus petite trace d'une orbe bleue pâle se formant dans l'écart entre elles. Avec une précision infinie, il écrasa l'orbe luisante en bas dans les airs, couvrant le Pokémon Bouclier dans de l'eau saumâtre.

Le Pokémon de type roche et acier rugit de douleur, clairement amoché par l'attaque. Tout son corps était complètement trempé.

"Oui!" Hurla Sacha, en voyant Bastiodon secoué par la douleur. "À toi Musteflott, achève-le avec Sonicboom."

Toujours suspendu au milieu des airs, l'Aquabelette se retourna, claquant sa queue dans l'action. Plusieurs puissantes vagues sonores naviguèrent immédiatement dans les airs, se coupant dans les zones entre le dos de Bastiodon et le puissant bouclier sur son visage. Le cou vulnérable.

Tout la foule haleta, surprise par la vue du Pokémon vaciller dans l'agonie.

Et ensuite, le Pokémon s'écrasa lentement sur le sol, soulevant encore plus de poussière par l'écrasement.

Pendant un instant, le silence était répandu autour du stade.

Mais, en tant qu'arbitre, Jean, éleva son drapeau, les sons d'applaudissements éclatant, tous pour Musteflott.

"Bastiodon a été mis hors combat." Déclara Jean. "Musteflott est déclaré vainqueur."

Plus d'applaudissements émergèrent, montrant du respect pour le Pokémon de type acier vaincu, tandis que Steven le ramena rapidement.

"Un effort magnifique, Bastiodon." Murmura Steven, en tapotant la Pokéball sur la partie supérieure avec un doigt comme signe de remerciement.

"Toi aussi, Musteflott." Interpella Sacha, en voyant Steven sortir sa deuxième Pokéball.

* * *

"Fiou." Murmura Flora, alors que le public autour d'elle devint silencieux, l'anticipation du prochain choix les surmontant clairement.

"Ouais." Remarqua Jim. "C'était très bien réfléchi. Si foncer devant ne fonctionne pas, alors il faut frapper d'en haut. Bonnes décisions."

"Eh bien, tu sembles de meilleure humeur maintenant." Commenta Flora.

Il haussa les épaules, balayant le commentaire.

"Ton frère n'est pas la pour me taper sur les nerf." Répondit Jim.

* * *

"En voilà un qui sera un test pour toi." Remarqua Steven, en appuyant sur le bouton au milieu de l'orbe rouge et blanche dans sa main. "Tu vois, la plupart des gens croient que je suis un dresseur de type acier. J'aime penser ça, bien que la plupart de mes Pokémons sont de cette spécialité, je vais également ouvrir mon équipe à ceux qui ont été trouvé dans le passé. Ceux qui on été ramené à la vie grâce à la science."

Pendant un instant, alors qu'il parla, il se sentit comme s'il était de retour au manoir d'Eternara, parlant à Aragon à propos de son avenir en tant que champion de Hoenn. Parlant à l'homme âgé de sa passion de collectionner des roches. C'était une stratégie qui avait porté ses fruits. Bastiodon avait été ramené au plus profond d'un fossile et s'était développé en l'un de ses Pokémons le plus physiquement forts, Un Pokémon qui était incroyablement dur à affaiblir.

"Ce n'est pas Amonistar, pas vrai?" Demanda Sacha. "Je l'ai déjà vu."

Steven sourit comme réponse.

"En effet." Répondit-il. "J'en possède un. Mais, j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas ça. Lorsque les dresseurs de ton genre tentent de me vaincre, ils préfèrent essayer de le faire avec des types feu et sol. Voilà pourquoi je porte ce Pokémon. Ce Pokémon est mon état d'assurance."

Pendant un instant, Sacha se demanda pourquoi il utilisait son état d'assurance contre Musteflott. Si c'était aussi efficace contre les types feu et sol, alors c'était probablement un type eau. Mais, pourquoi...

"Très bien, go!" Hurla Steven, en envoyant l'orbe rouge et blanche tournoyer dans les airs.

Toute la foule observa en retenant leur souffle tandis qu'elle s'ouvrit, la puissante énergie blanche sortant.

Ce qui en émergea les laissa tous sans voix. C'était effectivement un Pokémon que très peu d'eux avaient vu auparavant.

La première chose qui était remarquable à propos de ce Pokémon était ses bras. Les mains courbées en des faux qui semblèrent vicieuses, chacune étant capable de causer de gros dégâts. La plupart de la peau, si c'était de la peau, était d'une couleur brun foncé, aggravée par des teintes de blanc sur l'estomac. Debout sur deux puissantes jambes brunes, chacune avec deux griffes qui semblèrent tranchantes au bout. Sur le dos, il y avait plusieurs épines brunes, pointant vers le bas.

C'était le visage du Pokémon qui était très inhabituel. C'était une forme semblable à une pointe de flèche, deux petits yeux et une bouche constituant les détails.

La plupart des gens autour du stade n'avaient pas vu un de ces Pokémons auparavant. Mais, Sacha oui. Ça faisait longtemps, mais il le reconnut instantanément.

Comment pouvait-il oublier?

"Kabutops." Chuchota-t-il.

Le signe du Pokémon physiquement imposant ne sembla pas déconcerter Musteflott.

En fait, ça semblait animer le Pokémon Aquabelette, prêt à combattre.

"Muste!" Siffla le Pokémon.

"Kabu!" Grogna le Pokémon de Steven, en croisant ses faux en arrière et en avant dans une tentative d'intimidation.

"Et, c'est effectivement une vue rare." Hurla l'annonceur. "Un Kabutops. Une relique du passé, un Pokémon rarement vue à cette époque. Et, comment ce Pokémon imposant peut-il être nuisible, lorsque très peu sont connus pour ça?"

Jean, l'arbitre, jeta rapidement un œil autour de lui, avant d'élever les deux drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Sacha entra instantanément dans l'action, en pensant à une stratégie.

"Essayons ça." Interpella-t-il, en regardant Musteflott. "Pistolet A O!"

L'épais souffle d'eau se propulsa instantanément se pulvérisant dans les airs vers Kabutops.

"Bloque-le." Ordonna Steven, en croisant ses bras dans un geste semblable.

Les deux faux tranchantes se croisèrent rapidement devant l'estomac blanc, bloquant facilement l'attaque de type eau.

"Tooop!" Grogna le Pokémon Carapace, en cliquant ses deux membres ensemble avec une intensité sauvage.

La démonstration d'arrogance réussit à réduire complètement la foule au silence, la peur entraînée par le Pokémon très remarquable dans les airs.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Siffla Sacha, en élevant la Pokéball. "Très bien, Musteflott, retour!"

Il ramena rapidement le Pokémon Aquabelette, en sentant qu'il était aussi agacé que Simiabraz l'avait été d'avoir été substitué.

En privé, il aimait ce sentiment. La façon dont ses Pokémons étaient peu enthousiastes de sortir se battre, chacun prêt à tout donner.

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, un petit sentiment d'allégresse dans son estomac.

Un sentiment qui se manifesta en un sourire sur son visage.

"Steven." Dit doucement Sacha. "Je dois le reconnaître. J'ai fait un pari dans ce match. Je sais que vous aimez les fossiles. Je savais que vous aviez un Amonistar. Je n'étais pas au courant du Kabutops, mais je suis venu préparé, juste au cas où."

Il retira une troisième Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Très bien, en avant!"

La lumière émergea de la Pokéball, coulant lentement pour dévoiler le Pokémon à l'intérieur...

* * *

**Le chapitre est un peu court pour le match, mais bon.**

**Qui est le troisième Pokémon de Sacha?**

**100 chapitres de traduit! On approche de la fin.**


	101. Un Abus De Pouvoir Grossier

Chapitre 101. Un Abus De Pouvoir Grossier.

* * *

_Résumé. Steven a momentanément pensé au moment où il est devenu le champion de Hoenn, sa conversation avec Aragon. Mais, alors que son match avec Sacha a commencé en grand, son Bastiodon plus fort que prévu a réussi à repousser Simiabraz, tenant facilement tenir le coup contre le Pokémon de type feu et combat. Sacha dû rappeler son Pokémon, envoyant Musteflott pour combattre. Avec quelques difficultés, le Pokémon Aquabelette a réussi à mettre le premier choix de Steven KO. Ensuite, le membre de l'Élite Quatre a envoyé Kabutops, un atout. Musteflott a lancé une attaque, mais elle a facilement été parée. Faisant un choix, Sacha a ramené Musteflott et se prépara à envoyer son troisième choix..._

* * *

_"__Dernières nouvelles ici à la radio Verger. Dans les dernières heures, il y a eu un incident à la Prison de Chamakh Gould, juste à l'extérieur de Sacrémenti. Une personne non identifiée, que nous croyons qu'elle agit seule a réussi à pénétrer dans le bâtiment principal, assommant plusieurs gardiens et les prisonniers presque à souhait. Jusqu'ici, seul un prisonnier a été déclaré comme disparu, mais à cet instant, son nom ne peut pas être mentionné pour des raisons légales. Le gouverneur, Christopher Blake, a déclaré que la conférence de presse en après-midi offrira plus d'informations en ce qui concerne l'identité de toutes les parties concernées.__"_

Léo éteignit la radio, en sentant sa gorge sèche. Les implications de ce qui s'était passé étaient effectivement inquiétantes. Chamakh Gould était l'emplacement où le scientifique Coppinger, Dr. Jeffrey Abrahams, était actuellement détenu.

"Putain." Grogna-t-il, en atteignant le téléphone. Si le docteur s'était évadé de sa détention, alors les Coppingers auraient récupéré une puissante arme. Le créateur du Système de Stockage Pokémon frissonna à ce qui pourrait arriver s'il réussissait à accéder à un laboratoire, un endroit où il pourrait travailler, sondant les profondeurs de son esprit tordu, mais certes puissant. La plupart de ses créations tordues pourraient finir par errer dans les rues. Comme les clones qui avaient attaqué l'Île de l'Évolution, avant d'être détruits par Solidad. Et, Solidad elle-même.

"Putain." Répéta-t-il, en composant un numéro sur le clavier du téléphone. Il devait entrer en contact avec les gens, Norman en premier lieu, au cas où il n'ait pas entendu les nouvelles. Ensuite, Solidad. Si Abrahams était en fuite, alors elle était en extrême danger.

Alors qu'il entendit la sonnerie à l'autre bout, il commença à penser au relevé dans sa tête. Autant en danger que quelqu'un avec cet air d'invincibilité arrogante le serait.

C'était que quelques instants plus tard que Norman répondit à son téléphone portable.

* * *

"D'accord, merci de l'avertissement." Dit Solidad, dans son téléphone portable. "Je vais garder un œil sur lui. Je ne promets rien sur si je vais le retrouver ou non, mais je vais le surveiller."

"Compris." Répondit Léo. "D'accord, eh bien, je te reparlerai plus tard."

"Au revoir, Léo." Répondit Solidad, en raccrochant.

En raclant sa gorge, elle se retourna pour regarder Maria, la tête aux cheveux rouges foncés dans une petite caisse à l'autre bout de la camionnette.

"On dirait que ça fait la une des journaux." Dit-elle. "Le docteur Coppinger a été retiré de la détention par une personne inconnue."

"Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée?" Demanda Maria, en baissant les yeux au personnage à plat ventre sur le sol.

"Pour faire une Tarte aux Baies Ceriz." Répondit Solidad. "Il faut secouer un Arbre Ceriz de temps en temps."

Toujours pas convaincue, Maria se leva, en baissant légèrement sa tête sur le toit bas de la camionnette.

"Je crois que vous voulez être seuls tous les deux." Remarqua-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Hé, Maria." Interpella son compagnon. "Nous faisons la bonne chose. Aussitôt qu'il parlera, nous allons le rejeter à ce seuil de la porte."

Maria approuva, en regardant le Docteur Abrahams inconscient sur le sol en métal, un grand bleu sur son œil. Sans doute de lorsque qu'il a été claqué dans l'endroit après qu'elles aient mis leur plan élaboré en action.

"Amusez-vous tous les deux." Murmura-t-elle, en claquant la porte.

* * *

Alors qu'elle finit de fermer la porte sur Solidad et le captif, l'homme qu'ils avaient volontairement fait sortir de prison, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète. Même si elles le faisaient pour combattre le bon combat, elle s'y prenaient, à toutes fins utiles, complètement de la mauvaise manière.

Quelque chose avait changé en Solidad. Depuis qu'elle avait jeté le prisonnier malheureux dans la camionnette, son état émotionnel était devenu rapidement plus maniaque, une lueur enragée dans ses yeux. Maintenant, elle était seule avec lui.

Lors de son époque avec la Team Galactique, Maria avait vu des choses horribles. En faisant partie de certaines actions terribles. Les réalisant dans la croyance que ce qu'elle faisait était dans le meilleur intérêt d'évoluer la paix.

Elle avait eu tort. Ce que Hélio lui avait prédit s'est révélé être un mensonge, les divagations délirantes d'un surdoué, si légèrement déséquilibré, intellectuel. Avec son emprisonnement dans le Monde Distorsion, elle avait cherché à le ramener à n'importe quel prix.

À sa grande surprise, le coût avait été sa capture ultime aux mains de Looker. Ce cher vieux Jacques, l'homme mort. Tué dans la force de l'âge par l'attaque Coppinger sur le Plateau Émerillon.

Une mission où elle n'avait pas pris part, ayant été infiltré. Sa tâche avait été d'infiltrer une bande de criminels à Voilaroc à Sinnoh.

Pourtant, lorsque l'offre lui avait été faite, l'offre d'effacer l'ardoise en échange de ses services, sa loyauté envers les G-mens. Lorsqu'elle a été confrontée au choix, elle n'avait pas hésité de laisser sa vie de criminelle derrière elle.

Il y avait l'occasion bizarre lorsqu'une remarque sarcastique était arrivée sur son chemin, principalement lorsque les rumeurs inévitables sur la renaissance de la Team Galactique sont passées par l'oléoduc. Cependant, peu importe ce qui était dit, elle était presque certaine à cent pour cent que tout le monde dans l'organisation lui faisait confiance.

Et elle trahissait la confiance, en aidant Solidad à accomplir sa tâche.

Dans sa vie passée, elle n'avait pas seulement plié les règles. Elle les avait rompu avec une chanson dans son cœur. Dans sa vie actuelle, même plier les règles la mettait dans une sueur froide.

Des petits instants pour essayer de se rassurer elle-même devenaient plus fréquents. Si Norman avait laissé entendre qu'elle devrait le faire, alors le lourd sentiment de résignation était sûrement une pensée stupide.

Mais Maria ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir qu'il y avait une certaine ironie de la situation. Le héros G-men très décoré, Lance Stevens, avait quasiment fait la même chose qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux. Pourtant, il était un fugitif. Si ce qu'elles avaient fait apparaissait à la lumière du jour, alors devraient-elles s'attendre au même traitement?

"La différence c'est que..." Murmura-t-elle. "Lance a attaque un membre de l'Élite Quatre. La Ligue Pokémon de Verger avait exigé l'action. Solidad s'était infiltré dans une prison, avait enlevé un prisonnier de sécurité et planifiait de le ramener les plus tôt possible."

Tandis qu'elle examina les deux options, pas pour la première fois de la nuit, Maria commença à regretter d'avoir prêtée main forte à Solidad.

* * *

La lumière émergea de la Pokéball, dévoilant le Pokémon que Sacha avait choisi.

Parmi les halètements de surprise de la foule, l'annonceur laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Tiens tiens." Remarqua-t-il. "Ça aurait pu être un pari désespérant. Ça aurait pu être tout un échec. Mais, Sacha semble désormais être un dresseur perspicace. Il a clairement deviné que Steven pourrait faire appel à un Pokémon comme Kabutops. En fait, si vous vous souvenez de leur affrontement lors de la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon, Steven avait choisi d'utiliser un Amonistar dans ce match. Un Amonistar qui a été vaincu par l'Ecrapince de Sacha, Mais, ce Pokémon roche semble bien plus fort que son cousin Nautile."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Et, faire venir un Bulbizarre semble une excellente décision en ce moment."

Le Bulbizarre de Sacha laissa échapper un grognement de fierté, prêt à se battre. Même si il avait été ramené en tant que choix surprise contre un dresseur de type acier, il était tout de même prêt à tout donner contre le Pokémon de type roche et eau. Un Pokémon qu'il s'attendrait à battre.

Mais, une profonde voix harcelante à l'arrière de sa tête lui dit que ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Le Kabutops que Steven avait choisit semblait être un puissant adversaire, un qui ne céderait pas facilement.

L'arbitre, Jean, regarda les deux Pokémons, avant de signaler que le match pouvait commencer.

"Très bien." Interpella Sacha, en voyant les drapeaux s'élever. "Bulbizarre, lance l'attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

"Bulbi!" Hurla son Pokémon, approuvant pour confirmer qu'il avait reconnu l'ordre.

Alors que la foule observa avec anticipation, plusieurs feuilles acérées petites, mais mortelles, commencèrent à émerger du bulbe vert galbé sur le dos du Pokémon Graine.

La plante vivante siffla dans les airs, prête à frapper Kabutops.

Plus d'acclamations de la foule, la vue du Pokémon Carapace grimaçant de douleur, les feuilles ratissant sa peau en roche dure. Plusieurs énormes éraflures apparurent lentement sur la peau brune, plus visible lorsque la lumière frappait les blessures.

Le visage de Steven resta impassible, comme l'était l'expression de son Pokémon.

"Kabutops, Tranche-Nuit." Ordonna-t-il, soudainement. L'ordre surprise réduit la foule au silence.

Son Pokémon passa à l'attaque, les grandes faux comme griffes ratissant vers Bulbizarre. Un énergie noire et méchante coula de l'os blanc.

Le Pokémon de type plante laissa échapper un cri, le coup l'envoyant s'écraser en arrière sur le sol dur du terrain.

Cependant, le Pokémon Carapace n'avait pas terminé.

Étonnant complètement toute la foule, et son adversaire, Kabutops lança une autre attaque, une autre Tranche-Nuit.

Cette fois, Bulbizarre fut envoyé dans les airs, ses jambes s'agitant sauvagement sous lui alors qu'il navigua dans le ciel.

"Buuuuul!" Hurla le Pokémon Graine, un bleu émergeant sur son visage de la puissance du coup.

"Bulbizarre!" Cria Sacha, en tendant sa tête en arrière. "Vas-y! Lorsque tu redescendras, attaque Fouet Laines pour attraper fermement Kabutops. Sers-toi de ton élan."

Un grand regard de concentration sur son visage, Bulbizarre sortit ses lianes de leur cachette.

Les envoyant s'écraser sur Kabutops, ne regardant pas où elles avaient atterri, Bulbizarre réussit à l'effet de levier pour se balancer dans les airs.

Et ensuite, Kabutops vint s'écraser sur le sol, une douche de poussière rapidement étant soulevé dans les airs par la grande forme s'écrasant dans la pierre.

Tandis qu'il baissa les yeux sur ce qui s'était passé, Sacha réalisa que les lianes avaient attrapé Kabutops par le cou, avec lesquelles, lorsqu'il se combina avec l'élan du mouvement du mouvement de lancer de Bulbizarre, avaient été suffisantes pour l'envoyer sur le pont.

Avant que le Pokémon Carapace puisse se relever pour frapper, le Pokémon de type plante retira ses laines et recula rapidement.

La foule entière applaudit le mouvement, entraînant Bulbizarre à rougir légèrement.

Ça avait complètement l'effet contraire sur Kabutops, une grimace de rage passant sur le visage du Pokémon de type roche et plante.

"Kabutops, Aqua Jet." Ordonna Steven, faisant avancer son Pokémon à l'offensive. Il ne comptait pas laisser Bulbizarre avoir son propre passage dans ce match.

Comme Musteflott l'avait fait contre Bastiodon, le Pokémon Carapace abaissa sa tête, transformant la forme émoussée en un bout pointu. Un bout pointu qui pourrait être utilisé pour décrocher une attaque mortelle.

Et ensuite, il se poussa, striant par-dessus le terrain, prêt à frapper Bulbizarre avec l'attaque.

"Vise un peu par-dessus Bulbizarre!" Ordonna Steven. "Ne l'envoie pas dans les airs."

Kabutops fit ce qui lui était dit, le coup rapide comme l'éclair écrasant Bulbizarre sur le sol, plutôt que dans les airs.

Le Pokémon Graine hurla de douleur, son petit corps, petit en comparaison de Kabutops, qui était facilement deux fois plus grand que lui, était presque entièrement aplati, un halètement dégonfle de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres.

"Zaaaare!"

"Et, ça va être tout un Bulbizarre endolori demain matin." Ouvrit l'annonceur, la foule applaudissant Kabutops avec une passion et une fierté sauvage.

Le Pokémon de type roche et eau éleva lentement ses yeux de Bulbizarre pour un instant.

Prenant juste assez de temps pour que le Pokémon de type plante et poison reprenne un peu sa maîtrise de soi.

Une vue qui n'était pas au-delà de la vision de Sacha, tandis qu'un petit sourire glissa sur son visage. Une expression de soulagement.

"Tranch'Herbe!" Hurla-t-il, en effrayant le Pokémon ressuscité.

Un sifflement sec de douleur émergea de la petite bouche de Kabutops tandis que la rafla de feuilles vint s'écraser sur son corps le repoussant légèrement.

"Bulbizarre, Vampigraine!" Ordonna Sacha.

Tandis que des millions observèrent, du stade et de leur télévision, ils pouvaient voir quelque chose commencer à émerger sur l'extrémité du bulbe de Bulbizarre. La petite graine verte se poussa, avant d'être lancée dans les airs avec une puissante force, une force qui laissa un petit sentier énergétique blanc derrière lui.

Elle ajouta de la vitesse presque instantanément, et se planta directement au milieu de son corps blanc. Des lianes émergèrent rapidement de la graine brune, entourant complètement le Pokémon Carapace. Des petites poignées énergétiques rouges commencèrent à absorber l'énergie du Pokémon, soignant simultanément Bulbizarre du même coup.

Le Pokémon de Sacha semblait un peu ravi, en sentant une petite partie de son énergie revenir dans son corps, le faisant sentir mieux.

Kabutops lutta pendant un instant, en essayant de se libérer de la restriction et de l'attaque absorbante, en vain.

Ensuite, un regard passa sur le visage de Steven, un regard qui lui dit que son Pokémon était futile.

Tandis qu'il regarda son Bulbizarre, Sacha savait qu'il pourrait mettre fin à ça en un seul coup. Rapidement et sans beaucoup d'agitation. Mais, dans le but de tirer le meilleur parti du mouvement, il avait besoin que Bulbizarre soit dans les airs. Être dans les airs rasé aux dernières secondes du mouvement, des secondes qui pourraient donner le temps à un adversaire d'esquiver.

Il prit même une seconde pour regarder en haut, vérifiant la température. Bien que ce n'était pas une journée incroyablement chaude, c'était tout de même assez chaud. Dans le ciel, le soleil rayonnait sur eux, aucun nuages à des kilomètres de lui. Dans l'ensemble, les condition idéales de ce qu'il avait planifié.

"Fais-moi simplement confiance là-dessus, Bulbizarre." Murmura-t-il. "Utilise l'attaque Fouet Lianes. Essaie d'attraper une de ses faux."

Le Pokémon Graine approuva, envoyant une paire de lianes fouettant dans les airs, prête à frapper et à attraper Kabutops.

"Attrape-le et lance-le." Ordonna Steven.

Tandis que les lianes serpentèrent autour de la griffe étendue, Kabutops lança le membre vers le haut, envoyant Bulbizarre naviguer de nouveau dans les airs.

Cette fois, Sacha était moins consterné par le résultat. Ça faisait partie de son plan après tout.

"Bulbizarre, Lance-Soleil!" Interpella-t-il, des halètement de surprise émanant de la foule.

Ces halètements furent rapidement remplacés par un silence avide, le désir de voir un mouvement aussi puissant en action.

Des petites taches d'énergie solaire commencèrent à flotter dans le ciel, se rassemblant dans l'apex du bulbe.

Presque tout le monde dans le stade, étant ceux près du terrain, ou qui regardent le grand écran de télévision, pouvaient voir l'énergie latente s'emmagasiner dans le bulbe sur le dos du Pokémon Graine.

"Kabutops." Interpella Steven, en ayant déjà un plan d'action pour contrer l'attaque dans sa tête. "Lance ton attaque Pouvoir Antique pour tenter de le contrer."

Le Pokémon Carapace approuva, une lumière bleue apparaissant soudainement dans ses yeux.

De cette lumière bleue, plusieurs boules de la même énergie colorée furent créées devant le Pokémon de type roche et eau, les planant avec une intensité dangereuse.

Son Pokémon toujours dans les airs, Sacha pouvait voir que le bulbe était presque plein, rempli d'un rayon énergétique blanc chaud mortel. Une attaque qui décimerait Kabutops si elle atteignait son but.

"Vas-y!" Siffla-t-il, attendant furieusement que l'attaque s'amplifie. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Bulbizarre à quelle point ça se passait lentement, mais la tension lui prenait le dessus.

Il entendit le grognement de confirmation de Bulbizarre, en voyant que le souffle énergétique blanc hurlant se propulsa dans les airs...

Et Kabutops tira également l'attaque Pouvoir Antique dans le rayon furibond...

* * *

Toute la foule devint silencieuse, anticipant la collision, en espérant qu'elle serait marquée avec une explosion impressionnante.

À la place, le tout se déroula autrement, tandis que le Lance-Soleil s'écrasa directement à travers l'attaque de type roche, désintégrant instantanément l'énergie.

Et, tandis que l'attaque ratissa dans le Pokémon Carapace, Sacha retint son souffle, en espérant et en priant que ça serait suffisant.

Alors qu'il regarda et vit que le résidu d'énergie s'était finalement évaporé, ses espoirs et prières furent complètement répondues.

Bulbizarre était sur le sol, en semblant relativement en forme, et Kabutops était au tapis pour le compte, complètement vaincu.

Steven hocha légèrement sa tête, momentanément impressionné par ce qu'il venait juste de voir.

"Pas mal." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant l'arbitre.

Jean éleva instantanément son drapeau, faisant l'interpellation.

"Kabutops a été mis hors combat." Commenta-t-il. "Bulbizarre est déclaré vainqueur."

Ses yeux fiers regardant un Bulbizarre encore plus fier, Sacha sourit.

"C'est toi le meilleur, Bulbizarre." Murmura-t-il. "Bravo."

"Zarre!" Répondit le Pokémon Graine, en regardant tous les deux Steven ramené son Kabutops effondré.

"Merci, mon ami." Remarqua le dresseur de type acier. "Tu t'es bien battu."

Alors qu'il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, en retirant une autre, il observa ses adversaires, Sacha et Bulbizarre, semblant tous les deux complètement gonflés pour une autre manche.

"Tu as peut être été en mesure de battre mon Kabutops avec ton Bulbizarre." Commenta-t-il, en appuyant sur le bouton.

Il sentit la Pokéball s'agrandir à deux fois sa taille dans son emprise.

Bien qu'elle était tout de même fermée, le Pokémon à l'intérieur toujours enfermé, Sacha pouvait sentir un sens de menace étrange entourer son adversaire et le Pokémon inaperçu.

"Mais, en voilà un que ton Bulbizarre ne battra pas." Siffla-t-il. "Je peux le garantir."

En se demandait ce qui l'attendait, Sacha se prépara.

Ses yeux étaient attirés vers le mouvement du poignet de Steven, la vue de l'orbe rouge et blanche s'illuminer dans les airs.

"Je choisis..." Commença à hurler Steven, La Pokéball s'ouvrant instantanément, éjectant une rafale d'énergie blanche. Une énergie qui commença lentement à prendre la forme d'un Pokémon.

Et, alors qu'elle se dissipa, ayant pris une forme reconnaissable, Sacha sentit son cœur sombrer. Il savait désormais ce que Steven avait voulu dire avec son commentaire apparemment arrogant.

"Metalosse." Dit fièrement le membre de l'Élite Quatre.

Son Pokémon caractéristique, perché sur les trois griffes blanches sur ses pattes, rugit d'accord.

* * *

"Sainte mère d'Arceus." Murmura Flora, en voyant le Pokémon.

Jim siffla, un petit son dissimulé.

"Eh bien, il marque un point." Commenta-t-il. "Il n'y a pas la moindre chance que Bulbizarre puisse vaincre ça. Il ferait mieux de le rappeler immédiatement, sinon ça va être douloureux et embarrassant."

"Hé, Bulbizarre est fort." Lui rappela Flora.

"Ouais." Renvoya-t-il. "Mais, il affronte un Metalosse. C'est comme mettre un Chenipan contre un Sulfura. Tu pourrais espérer une performance courageuse, tu vas même encourager le perdant. Mais, ça va finir d'une façon."

"Pika Pika." Dit tristement Pikachu. Il était d'accord avec Jim.

"Ah, vous devriez avoir foi en Sacha, tous les deux." Remarqua Flora, d'un air provoquant.

* * *

"Et nous avons vraiment droit à un vrai plaisir, les amis." Commenta l'annonceur. "Steven Stone, deuxième membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger, est passé avec son Metalosse, un Pokémon qui est fameusement associé pour ce match. En effet, ces Pokémons sont généralement plus fort que certains qui seraient considérés légendaires. Alors, voyons voir si Sacha et son petit Bulbizarre courageux peuvent y faire quelque chose. Parce que, nous avons le privilège de voir ce Pokémon aussi tôt dans le match."

Un petit sourire brilla sur le visage de Steven, en regardant Jean, l'arbitre, élever ses drapeaux, un signe que le match commence. Il pouvait également voir les doigts de Sacha trembler, sentant qu'il était désireux de retirer Bulbizarre de la ligne de mire.

_"S'il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avec ça."_ Pensa-t-il. _"C'est quelque chose qui ne compte pas arriver. Ne crois pas que tu puisses t'en tirer aussi facilement."_

Alors qu'il vit la bouche de Lucas s'ouvrir, s'était un cas de qui serait le plus rapide sur l'approche.

"Commencez!" Cria-t-il, en attirant les acclamations de la foule. Ils étaient tous impatients de voir ce face à face intéressant.

Comme Steven l'avait prédit, la main de Sacha se dirigea instantanément vers sa ceinture, prenant la Pokéball de Bulbizarre.

"Très bien, ret..." Commença-t-il à interpeller.

"Metalosse, Barrage!" Hurla Steven, effrayant tout le monde dans le silence.

À exactement le même instant que le rayon rouge émergea de l'orbe rouge et blanche, cherchant à ramener Bulbizarre, Metalosse se propulsa en avant dans les airs, dirigeant son énorme masse devant le rayon.

Sacha laissa échapper un halètement involontaire d'horreur, prenant conscience de la réalisation qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener Bulbizarre.

Le Pokémon Graine était à la merci de Metalosse.

* * *

"Oh oh." Murmura Flora, sa confiance précédente déjà disparue.

"Ouais." Dit Jim, en s'asseyant à nouveau en croisant ses bras. "Oh oh pour Sacha."

En secouant tristement sa tête, Pikachu bondit en avant sur les rampes devant eux pour offrir quelques léger encouragements vocaux maigres.

"Pikapi!" Hurla-t-il, en se demandant si Sacha pouvait l'entendre sur le terrain.

* * *

Il le pouvait.

Bien que c'était juste un peu rassurant, c'était tout de même mieux que rien.

Bulbizarre semblait aussi avoir un peu de réconfort des mots, les comprenant probablement mieux que Sacha, la capacité étrange que chaque Pokémon avait pour se comprendre les uns les autres peu importe sans quel langage s'était parlé.

"Très bien, Bulbizarre." Cria-t-il. "Donnons un coup. Attaque Vampigraine."

Encore une fois, la petite graine brune commença à se pousser sur la surface du bulbe vert foncé.

Steven laissa échapper un tut tut tut, même alors qu'elle était lancé, ciblant son Metalosse.

"Pisto-Poing!" Ordonna le dresseur aux cheveux argentés.

Presque aussitôt que les mots avaient quitté la bouche de son dresseur, le Metalosse était en action, bondissant dans les airs, un de ses puissants bras élevés, une énergie argenté en émanant.

La graine volante étant facilement esquivée, Metalosse plongea en dessous avant que le Pokémon décroche le coup écrasant dans Bulbizarre.

Encore une fois, le Pokémon de type plante et poison fut envoyé dans les airs.

Mais, alors que Sacha regarda son Pokémon s'envoler, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit à mesure de lancer un Lance-Soleil à nouveau.

"Psyko." Interpella nonchalamment Steven.

Les grands yeux du Pokémon Pattefer laissèrent échapper un reflet de lumière, une vague énergétique de la même couleur s'étendant et attrapant immédiatement Bulbizarre.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grimacer, tandis que Bulbizarre fut envoyé s'écraser sur le sol, la force de son corps créant un cratère dans la poussière.

Sacha pouvait imaginé le regard lustré de douleur dans les yeux de son Pokémon.

"Maintenant, termine avec Poing Meteor." Ordonna Steven.

Cette fois, les deux grandes pattes de fer commencèrent à briller avec une lumière argentée, une lumière qui réfléchit autour de la nuit.

"Essaie de le bloquer avec Fouet Lianes!" Supplia Sacha, en essayant désespérément de passer par Bulbizarre.

Le Pokémon Graine laissa échapper lentement une liane, mais c'était sans espoir.

Avant qu'il puisse même prendre une position défensive, le Metalosse était par-dessus Bulbizarre, envoyant déjà les deux pattes s'écraser ensemble, un écrasement répugnant alors que le Pokémon de type plante et poison fut coincé entre les deux appendices lourds...

Toute la foule devint silencieuse, les implications de ce que le son voulait dire évident pour tous. Quelque petits enfants dans les première rangées éclatèrent en larmes, alors que Metalosse se retira.

Le sentiment nauséeux émergea sur lui, tandis qu'il regarda son Pokémon battu et meurtri.

Les yeux de Sacha diminua furieusement, en voyant les blessures sur le corps de son Pokémon, le souffle fortement laborieux.

Pendant un instant, il était mort d'inquiétude.

Mais, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir que Bulbizarre ne semblait pas être trop amoché, il réussit à pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"Très bien." Interpella l'arbitre. "Bulbizarre a été mis hors combat. Metalosse est déclaré vainqueur."

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Sacha, tandis qu'il rappela Bulbizarre, offrant quelques mots de consolation à son Pokémon effondré.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Bulbizarre." Murmura Sacha. "Mais, tu n'avais aucune chance contre Metalosse. Malgré tout, j'apprécie que tu ais tenté de donner le meilleur de toi même."

Il replaça rapidement la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, en retirant une autre pour combattre.

"Bon, tentons une approche plus chaleureuse." Murmura-t-il, en lançant la Pokéball dans les airs.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Feurisson, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Ça devrait être intéressant." Commenta l'annonceur, en voyant le Pokémon Volcan apparaître sur le terrain. Les flammes s'élevèrent, essayant instantanément d'intimider Metalosse.

Un geste futile, compte tenu que Metalosse resta impassible, en fixant simplement son nouvel adversaire, le Feurisson de Sacha.

"Un type feu contre un type acier. Sur papier, il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur sur le type. Il ne faut pourtant pas remettre en question la capacité de Feurisson, mais Metalosse est certainement trop de taille pour cette petite souris."

Sacha était déterminé d'ignorer l'homme au-dessus, se concentrant plutôt sur ce qui était important, le match en main. Feurisson pouvait certainement accomplir un travail.

Jean toussa légèrement, avant d'élever ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

Il espérait que la vitesse de Feurisson était plus grande qu'était celle de Metalosse, donnant au moins un double avantage à son Pokémon.

_"La vitesse et le feu."_ Pensa-t-il. _"Feurisson les possède contre Metalosse. Si nous pouvons nous servir de ces capacités, alors on peut y arriver."_

"Très bien, Feurisson." Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Les flammes sur le corps du Pokémon Volcan s'élevèrent instantanément, la chaleur émergeant de nul part.

De petits halètements et sifflements émergèrent de la foule, tandis que Feurisson ouvrit la bouche et que le feu s'expulsa, hurlant dans les airs vers Metalosse.

Encore une fois, Steven resta imperturbable. Son visage ayant la texture d'une pierre, alors qu'il contempla son prochain mouvement.

"Mur De Fer." Interpella-t-il, en retournant à la défensive.

Les yeux de Sacha tremblèrent furieusement, en regardant la peau métallique bleue foncée briller avec une énergie argentée, une énergie qui réussit à se charger du Lance-Flamme.

Il aurait pu jurer qu'il pouvait voir un instant de douleur dans les yeux de Metalosse, mais s'il l'avait vu, alors ce n'était que pendant une seconde. Et, autre que ça, il n'y avait actuellement aucun signe que l'attaque aurait pu être efficace de n'importe quelle façon.

Steven toussa, raclant sa gorge dans le but de préparer son prochain mouvement.

"Que dirais-tu d'un Psykoud'Boul." Interpella-t-il.

Le grand X argenté métallique sur le visage de Metalosse commença à briller, briller avec une énergie bleutée qui était une couleur assez semblable à celle sur la plupart de son corps.

Ensuite, en une agilité étonnamment si lourde, le Pokémon Pattefer bondit en avant, en utilisant ses quatre puissantes pattes pour propulser son lourd corps dans les airs.

Feurisson recula dans la panique, mais Sacha resta remarquablement calme. Eh bien, c'était facile pour lui, puisqu'il n'était pas celui qui était sur le point d'être aplati par le Metalosse tombant.

"Ne panique pas, Feurisson!" Hurla-t-il. "Essaie simplement de répliquer avec Roue De Feu!"

Les flammes émergèrent lentement sur le dos de Feurisson. Le Pokémon de type feu, un peu effrayé à ce qui pourrait se produire, se roula en une boule.

"Vas-y!" Hurla Sacha, en essayant d'encourager son Pokémon.

Un cri un peu effrayé émergea de la bouche de Feurisson, tandis qu'il laissa les flammes arracher de sa bouche, le couvrant complètement en elles.

En se propulsant, il réussit à lancer son petit corps dans les airs, prêt à entrer en collision avec Metalosse...

* * *

**Même si Sacha a l'avantage du nombre et du type, le match ne semble pas jouer en sa faveur pour l'instant.**

**Si vous voulez mon avis, Solidad a perdu la tête.**

**Encore un chapitre court, mais le prochain sera plus long.**


	102. Métallerie

Chapitre 102. Métallerie.

* * *

_Résumé. Solidad et Maria ont sorti Dr. Abrahams de prison, avec l'intention de le torturer pour avoir des informations. Un acte qui laissa Maria mal à l'aise et songeuse. Pendant ce temps, Sacha a sorti son Bulbizarre pour affronter Kabutops, dans ce qui semblait être un match serré en premier lieu. Mais, l'avantage du type emporté, et Bulbizarre a battu le Pokémon Carapace avec Lance-Soleil. La suite pour Steven, était son Metalosse, un choix surprenant. Mais, le Pokémon Pattefer a détruit Bulbizarre dans le match, incitant Sacha à faire venir Feurisson. Les deux Pokémons se sont affrontés, avant de foncer dans une collision en plein ciel..._

* * *

_"Aïe!"_

Au plus profond de la Salle Originelle, le Pokémon Noirtotal, mieux connu sous le nom de Darkrai s'abaissa vers le sol couvert de brouillard, une vicieuse blessure coupée là où la gorge se trouverait sur un humain. Des gouttes noires d'une étrange substance grise couvrit sa fourrure noire emmêlée, devenant taché alors qu'il se tordait dans la douleur.

_"Mew, ça fait mal."_ Se plaignit-t-il.

À proximité, le Pokémon Nouveau susnommé leva les yeux de son livre, un regard un peu agacé sur son visage.

_"Eh bien, ne viens pas te plaindre à moi."_ Dit-elle, doucement. _"Tu devrais être plus prudent."_

Presque au bon moment, Cresselia, la sœur de Darkrai flotta à travers le brouillard brumeux, une expression sage sur son visage.

_"Quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu manques de contact avec les patients?"_ Demanda-t-elle, en regardant Mew.

Mew haussa les épaules.

_"Quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que je ne suis pas la putain d'infirmière?"_ Renvoya-t-elle. _"Tu veux du contact avec les patients, alors vas trouver quelqu'un qui s'en fout."_

Elle ferma son livre avec un claquement furieux, laissant Cresselia un peu confuse.

_"Mais, où as-tu eu un livre?"_

Mew lui donna seulement un regard contrarié comme réponse, avant de disparaître, le son laissant un petit pouf dans les airs comme seule trace qu'elle avait été ici.

Darkrai laissa échapper un autre gémissement de douleur, la blessure dans sa gorge lui faisant clairement et terriblement mal.

À ceci, le visage de Cresselia s'adoucit. Bien qu'il pouvait parfois être agaçant, en tant que son frère et son opposé, elle se souciait de lui.

_"À l'aide quelqu'un!"_ Interpella-t-elle. Doucement en premier, et ensuite avec plus d'urgence. _"On a besoin d'aide en bas!"_

Pendant les premiers instants, rien ne se produit.

Ensuite, un autre petit pouf retentit autour de la pièce, le son résonnant autour des murs sombres.

Le Pokémon Lunaire se retourna rapidement, en espérant être en mesure de donner à Mew sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Mais, alors qu'elle regarda le Pokémon qui était actuellement apparu, la colère se dissipa rapidement, remplacée par une humilité tranquille.

Cresselia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'incliner la tête, en voyant la majesté calme du Pokémon seigneur stoïquement debout devant elle.

_"Rassure-toi."_ Dit calmement Arceus.

Consolée par les mots, elle éleva sa tête pour regarder son seigneur.

_"Pitié!"_ Exhorta-t-elle, en passant ses yeux sur son frère blessé. _"Pitié, aidez-le."_

Plus de stoïcisme sans espoir apparu sur le visage d'Arceus. Une vue rare d'indécision.

Bien que c'était biologiquement impossible, une étrange humidité apparut sur ses yeux, menaçant de sortir. Ça prenait tout ce qu'elle avait pour ne pas éclater en larmes dans la tristesse.

_"Je ne peux pas."_ Répondit le Pokémon Alpha. _"Je ne peux pas l'aider à ce moment du temps."_

C'était comme s'il l'avait frappé avec son attaque Jugement. La désinvolture était un choc complet.

_"Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes pourquoi s'est arrivé."_ Insista Arceus. _"Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Peut-être que Darkrai va vivre. Peut-être qu'il va disparaître."_

Le chagrin devait avoir brillé sur son visage, parce qu'il lui donna un doux sourire, une expression qui fit ses mots semblent encore plus froid.

_"Je vous en prie!"_ Supplia-t-elle, ses yeux se larmoyant du chagrin. Une partie de sa capacité empathique pouvait sentir la douleur de Darkrai. Ceci était un signe de leur connexion, la différence du type entre les deux Pokémons normalement suffisante pour couper cette connexion, étant un type psy tandis qu'il était un type ténèbres. _"Je vous en prie! Aidez-le! Vous l'avez créé!"_

La lueur de tristesse, momentanément visible dans les yeux d'Arceus, était une inculpation de ce qu'était sa décision définitive.

_"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi s'est arrivé?"_ Demanda Arceus, en la regardant.

Elle ne savait honnêtement de quoi il parlait. Son silence émoussé et la légère inclination de sa tête lui dirent ça.

En laissant échapper une peur légèrement gentil sur le bord de sa 'voix', Arceus décida qu'il avait besoin de lui expliquer ses fautes de ses actions. De leurs erreurs.

Les gronder à cet instant serait son erreur.

_"S'est arrivé..."_ Continua Arceus, en regardant le Darkrai tordu. Voir une de ses créations souffrir était un peu dérangeant pour lui. _"S'est arrivé parce que vous avez essayé d'interférer avec un évènement qui est un point de réglage dans le temps."_

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir, un soupir qui confirma à Cresselia à quelle point la situation était sérieuse, si elle ne le savait pas.

_"Vous savez ce qu'elle planifie."_ Continua-t-il. _"Je sais ce qu'elle planifie. Pourtant, les évènements qui mènent à ça ne peuvent pas être altérés. Si ça arrive, alors toute la fabrication de la réalité s'effondrerait complètement. Ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire ne peut pas être arrêté. Vous avez été tous les deux stupides d'essayer de faire ça, et c'est le préjudice de l'aide de ton frère."_

Ses grands yeux rouges la dévisagèrent.

_"Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux même pas faire. Le meilleur espoir de Darkrai d'un répit ne réside pas en mon pouvoir. Seul le destin peut le sauver."_

Le dernier son de ses mots résonnant autour de la chambre froide laissèrent Cresselia se sentir froide. Plus froid qu'elle devrait l'être.

* * *

"Vas-y, Feurisson!" Hurla Sacha. "N'ai pas peur! N'aie pas peur! Frappe-le avec tout ce que tu as."

La boule de flammes giratoire laissa échapper un crissement pétrifié, avant de se diriger dans les airs vers le Metalosse approchant.

Malgré le Pokémon Volcan approchant, le Pokémon acier ne semblait pas trop inquiet.

Et, alors qu'il écrasa l'épais visage d'acier dans Feurisson, ça devint rapidement évident pourquoi.

Parvenant à négliger complètement la chaleur, le coup du Pokémon de marque de Steven envoya le plus petit Pokémon de type feu s'écraser dans les airs, son corps s'emballant toujours sauvagement.

"Feeeeeeeeeeu!" Se plaignit le Pokémon comme souris, ayant perdu la concentration nécessaire pour maintenir la Roue De Feu.

Alors que son corps mince s'étira, des bleus répandus sur toute la forme noire et crémeuse, Sacha essaya désespérément de garder son sang-froid. Si Feurisson continuait à cette portée, alors il serait vaincu très rapidement. Le seul choix était de combattre à distance. Mais, le Mur De Fer affaiblirait bien des attaques Lance-Flammes.

"Alors..." Murmura-t-il, en essayant de passer en revue les mouvements que Feurisson avaient connus et utilisés dans le passé. Les attaques de type normal seraient complètement inutiles. Même alors qu'il y pensa, il pouvait visualiser l'attaque Meteores rebondir paresseusement de la dure carapace métallique, voir les Combo-Griffes griffer les grandes pattes avec un sens total d'inefficacité. Il pouvait imaginer un regard d'impassibilité sur le visage du Pokémon Pattefer. Les yeux passant minutieusement à travers chaque mouvement...

_"Une minute, c'est ça."_

La plus petite base d'une stratégie se formait rapidement au plus profond de sa tête. Une stratégie qui pourrait lui permettre d'avoir quelques coups décents.

"Très bien, Feurisson." Interpella Sacha, en prenant une profonde inspiration. "Lance une attaque Meteores, vite!"

Toute la foule grogna, en secouant leurs têtes. Le Pokémon Volcan ouvrit rapidement sa bouche, tirant une salve d'étoiles de couleur or vers Metalosse. Certaines huées de surprises s'expulsèrent des gradins, surtout tandis qu'elles rebondirent sans dégâts du corps de Metalosse, sans même une réaction du Pokémon acier.

Steven roula ses yeux, rejetant instantanément l'attaque.

Il ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à interpeller une contre-attaque, mais Sacha parla en premier, attaquant à nouveau.

"Lance une autre attaque Meteores, Feurisson." Hurla-t-il.

Le membre aux cheveux argentés de l'Élite Quatre laissa encore ses yeux pivoter dans leurs orbites, mais décida de laisser Sacha avoir son instant. Après tout, il y avait plus de chances que deux Tauros produisent un enfant que la défense de Metalosse soit percée par cette attaque. De plus, essayer de l'esquiver était inutile.

En voyant un autre barrage de shurikens comme projectiles ratisser dans la peau métallique bleue foncée, une série de bruits sourds résonnèrent autour de l'arène de leur cliquetis sans fin.

Et, Sacha laissa finalement échapper un sourire.

"Très bien, continue!" Ordonna-t-il. "Et vise les yeux."

C'était une manœuvre désespéré. Mais, sur le corps de Metalosse, ils étaient sans doute le point faible. Autre que d'enfoncer une Rafale Feu, ce dont il était sûr que Feurisson ne connaissait pas, à travers la grande bouche, alors c'était sa meilleure chance.

Bien entendu, compte tenu que tout son corps était blindé, c'était plus que probable que les yeux étaient plus solides que la peau d'un humain. Mais, il avait un léger avantage.

Sans hésiter, Feurisson ajusta sa visée, pulvérisant les grands triangles noirs et rouges avec les durs rayons dorés.

Pendant un instant, rien n'arriva.

Et ensuite, le Metalosse qui semblait invulnérable se cabra sur ses deux pattes arrières, une incroyable vue en soi, hurlant de douleur, les sons étaient en quelque sorte plus mécaniques que l'animal, les deux membres défendus s'agitant.

Ce fut un moment de chance incroyable, et il ne comptait pas le laisser passer. Il devait aller de l'avant, pendant que l'avantage était encore là.

"Feurisson, attaque Roue De Feu!" Rugit-il.

Encore une fois, le Pokémon de type feu se précipita en avant, les flammes rugissantes de sa bouche tandis qu'il se roula en boule.

* * *

Lorsque Metalosse s'était cabré, une partie de l'arène qui avait été ancrée pour devenir arrachée du sol, restant droite sur le terrain.

Alors que Feurisson accéléra, c'était un morceau de terre qu'il utilisa pour se propulser dans les airs.

Des sons de silence s'assourdissaient des foules, regardant le match soudainement animé. À l'opposé de la façon dont ça l'avait été quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Essaie de viser la bouche." Hurla Sacha, en s'assurant que Feurisson l'avait entendu.

Un petit instant de mouvement dans les airs, le Pokémon ajusta sa visée...

Et le Pokémon Volcan frappa le Metalosse déraciné directement dans la bouche, entraînant un souffle colérique d'un son douloureux du Pokémon de type acier et psy.

Mais, Feurisson était toujours là. Suspendu à moitié de la bouche de Metalosse, l'adversaire vacillant de douleur.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une autre chance d'avoir un coup comme ça.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme dans la bouche!" Exhorta Sacha, les pensées de victoire déjà dans ta tête. S'il pouvait aller en pause avec cinq Pokémons toujours en mesure de combattre, et le Metalosse de Steven éliminé, alors...

Les pensées d'aller en scène à mi-chemin avec cet avantage se poussant momentanément de côté, il regardait les flammes s'écraser dans la bouche béante, les côtés se noircissant déjà à la chaleur intense. Il joignit les brûlures des attaques précédentes, ainsi que les yeux légèrement larmoyants où les Meteores avaient atterri.

Pour sa part, Metalosse supporta l'attaque, grognant furieusement à la façon dont le métal surchauffé s'irrita.

Et enfin, Feurisson ralenti le mouvement, laissant l'attaque s'apaiser pour s'arrêter.

Souriant un grand sourire, Sacha commença à penser, décidant inconsciemment quelle serait la prochaine meilleure attaque à utiliser.

Ça lui avait échappé que Steven avait toujours son regard d'impassibilité, observant le terrain avec un intérêt prudent.

Ses yeux vacillaient sur les deux Pokémons, en regardant Feurisson empirer. Il examinait son Metalosse, en passant l'œil analytique sur le Pokémon.

Avec le Pokémon Volcan toujours à proximité, il laissa échapper son ordre, la voix comme un canon dans la nuit.

"Metalosse, Ultralaser!" Rugit-il.

Tandis que la mâchoire du Pokémon Pattefer s'ouvrit, Sacha en fit autant. Il s'attendait à ce que Metalosse soit au moins ralenti par l'assaut qu'il venait d'encaisser.

La différence était que lorsque la mâchoire du dresseur du Bourg Palette tomba, le puissant souffle énergétique orange ne sortit pas, engouffrant complètement Feurisson à bout portant.

Le Pokémon Volcan n'eut même pas le temps de crier, alors qu'il fut complètement englouti par l'attaque.

* * *

_"Non! Non! Non! Merde. Commenta ça a pu aussi mal tourner? Est-ce que Feurisson va bien?"_

Toutes ses pensées et plus passèrent dans la tête de Sacha, ses yeux horrifiés assimilant le souffle lumineux énergétique autour du centre du terrain.

Il était plus optimiste que réaliste à deviner ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Optimiste parce qu'il voulait que Feurisson aille bien.

S'il avait été réaliste, il aurait su qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que le Pokémon de type feu ai survécu à l'attaque. C'était trop demander.

L'horreur le surmontant, ce fut confirmé ce qui s'était passé.

Il pouvait voir le Pokémon Volcan, effondré sur le sol, ses membres écartées maladroitement. Seuls les respirations profondes émanaient de l'extérieur des narines, son corps horriblement brûlé et marqué des effets corrosifs du souffle.

Tout autour du stade, une série d'applaudissements stupéfiés éclatait. Aucune personne dans la foule ne s'était attendu à ce qui s'était passé. Feurisson avait été dans l'ascendant, prêt à donner une sévère brûlure à Metalosse. Et, juste comme ça, Steven avait inversé les rôles avec un coup sévère, battant facilement Feurisson.

Jean, l'arbitre, éleva rapidement son drapeau, le pointant vers Sacha.

"Feurisson a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Metalosse est déclaré vainqueur."

"Ma... Mais..." Bégaya Sacha. "Comment?"

Steven lui fit un regard méprisant.

"Tu crois sincèrement qu'après tout ce temps avec mon Metalosse qu'il n'avait pas développé une grande tolérance à la douleur? En fait, avec ce puissant cerveau j'ai pu télécharger quelques programmes défensifs là-dedans."

Il regarda fièrement son Pokémon.

"Tout ce feu a à peine griffer la surface."

* * *

_"Est-ce que ça peut être vraiment vrai?"_ Se demanda Sacha dans sa tête. Il fixa le Pokémon Pattefer, en voyant les brûlures, principalement autour de la bouche. Étaient-elles vraiment que superficielles?

_"__Évidemment, Metalosse est différent de la plupart des autres Pokémons. Impossible de dire s'il est blessée ou pas, principalement parce que c'est plus comme une machine qu'autre chose. Mais, il doit ressentir quelque chose. Steven pourrait bien être en train d'essayer de me faire craquer. Bordel, impossible à affirmer...__"_

Il était conscient que toute la foule était concentrée sur lui, attendant qu'il fasse un mouvement.

En secouant tristement sa tête, il éleva la Pokéball, rappelant rapidement son Feurisson effondré.

"Merci, Feurisson." Chuchota-t-il, en regardant l'orbe rouge et blanche. "Tu t'es bien battu. Quelqu'un d'autre peut se charger de lui."

* * *

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Alors, il a fait son choix de faire venir Metalosse en ce moment." Commenta-t-il. "On dirait que c'est une décision qui a porté ses fruits. D'abord Bulbizarre et maintenant Feurisson."

Il passa ses yeux sur une Flora qui semblait inquiète. La coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns reposait son menton dans ses mains, une expression craintive sur son visage.

"Est-ce que Sacha a son Dracaufeu avec lui?" Demanda le dresseur d'Acajou, en la regardant avec intérêt.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Je crois que non." Répondit-elle. "Nous l'avons vu utiliser Bulbizarre, Feurisson, Musteflott et Simiabraz. Mais, je pense qu'il nous l'aurait dit s'il avait prit Dracaufeu. Je ne suis pas certaine de quels sont ses deux autres, mais je crois qu'il..."

"Eh bien, il possède cinq types feu." Commenta Jim. "Alors, il pourrait en avoir un autre de ceux en remorque."

Pikachu approuva, étant vigoureusement d'accord avec lui.

"Tu le sais, pas vrai Pikachu?" Demanda Jim. "Tu connais les six qu'il a avec lui. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler et nous le dire. Ça nous épargnerait la surprise et l'anticipation."

Le Pokémon Souris haussa les épaules, ne voulant clairement pas révéler quoi que ce soit.

"Ou, on aurait dû prendre Nightmare pour qu'il le crie." Offrit Flora, avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des jours." Répondit-il, un peu surpris. "Je ne crois pas que Sacha l'ai prit avec lui."

Le dresseur regarda à nouveau Flora.

"Tu lui as parlé?" Se demanda-t-il. "Parce que, j'ignore comment vont ses brûlures."

C'était au tour de Flora de hausser les épaules.

"Je ne l'ai vu que dans le fond." Répondit-elle. "Lorsque j'ai vu Sacha dire deux mots à Régis, il semblait que Nightmare et Jacky regardèrent quelque chose à la télé."

Elle plissa son visage, en tentant de se souvenir des détails.

"Je crois qu'ils ont parié sur le résultat de quelque chose ou autre chose." Avoua la coordinatrice. "Et, Jacky essayait que Nightmare paye."

Jim sourit.

"Ouais, je parie que ça c'est bien passé." Ria-t-il. "Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui est plus difficile à faire sortir de Nightmare que l'argent."

Elle le regarda, un sourcil élevé. Flora avait la moitié d'une idée de ce que ça pourrait être, mais ne protestait pas qu'il ai son instant de comédie.

"Et c'est la sympathie." Dit nonchalamment Jim.

Il soupira, en levant les yeux vers la nuit.

"Même là, je peux l'entendre dire que la sympathie est pour les crétins."

* * *

"Même avec l'avantage du type." Interpella l'annonceur, un côté d'excitation dans sa voix. Une voix qui tremblait rapidement de l'action constante. "Feurisson n'était pas de taille contre Metalosse. Malgré les bombardements de bombes de feu, l'extérieur froid est resté fort et a réussi à répliquer instantanément, anéantissant Feurisson avec une attaque Ultralaser."

Sacha prit plusieurs inspirations, en réfléchissant à son prochain choix. Il pourrait faire l'affaire pour achever Metalosse ici et maintenant. Néanmoins, ça serait une demande dure dans la deuxième partie du match. Parce que, l'un ou l'autre, la pause de quinze minutes approchait. Que ce soit Metalosse on son prochain Pokémon qui soit vaincu.

Il aurait pu y arriver avec la pause en ce moment. Juste une chance de se regrouper. Une chance de penser aux choses.

Pourtant. Il n'avait pas ce choix en ce moment. Alors, il allait devoir foncer avec son instinct.

"Eh bien." Murmura Sacha. "C'est le moment d'essayer autre chose."

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette avait tenté l'approche chaleureuse. Ça s'était terminé par des résultats mixtes. Il aurait pu continuer avec un autre type feu, il aurait pu renvoyer Simiabraz. Mais, il ne comptait pas poursuivre avec le même choix.

En prenant une Pokéball familière, il lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Très bien, Musteflott!" Hurla-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

* * *

Des applaudissements retentirent autour du stade, les spectateurs ravis d'avoirs une chance de revoir le Pokémon Aquabelette. Le Pokémon qui avait mis le Bastiodon de Steven KO, à nouveau en action, prêt à tester sa vitesse et ses attaques eau contre le puissant Metalosse.

Jean racla sa gorge, en approuvant.

Ensuite, il éleva ses deux drapeaux, un bref froissement dans le vent.

"Commencez."

Sacha avala, prenant une bouché du doux air.

"Très bien, Musteflott!" Hurla-t-il. "Que penses-tu d'un Pistolet A O! Vise les brûlures autour de la bouche."

"Muste!" Répondit le Pokémon eau, son museau s'ouvrant pour dévoiler des dents pointues.

Un grand jet d'eau pulvérisa, ratissant Metalosse sur le visage.

Tout le monde présent pouvait entendre le sifflement dégagé par l'attaque, le son de l'eau refroidissant les brûlures toujours chaudes sur la zone de la bouche du Pokémon de type acier et psy.

Ensuite, vint le grognement furieux du Pokémon Pattefer, un son furieux émergeant des mâchoires craquées. Craquées du refroidissement rapide de quelque chose d'aussi chaud.

* * *

La compréhension se forma sur chacun de leurs visages. Comme elle le fit sur les visages de tout le monde autour du stade, la réalisation de ce que Sacha avait tenté de faire.

"Alors, si on a quelque chose qui est vraiment chaud." Résuma Flora. "Et qu'on le refroidi au rythme auquel Musteflott vient juste de procéder..."

"Ça le rend plus vulnérable pour attaquer." Commenta Jim.

Il hocha sa tête, appréciant la pensée derrière le processus.

"Il faut lui donner du mérite dans cette situation." Continua-t-il. "Ça n'a peut-être pas marché, mais tout ce dont il avait de besoin, c'était des notions de base de la science."

* * *

S'effritant toujours un peu, des taches de métal s'évaporant pour révéler une couche de fond terne de matériel, une contraste à la peau primaire fortement polie, Metalosse rugit de colère, les connotations sortant vraiment.

"Astucieux." Murmura Steven "Astucieux."

Il secoua sa tête.

"Mais, le métal ne se dégradera pas aussi rapidement."

Le membre de l'Élite Quatre aux cheveux argentés regarda son Metalosse.

"Que dirais-tu... D'un Marto-Poing?"

Son Pokémon de marque bondit en avant, l'énorme Terhal élevant un bras par-dessus sa tête.

"Musteflott esquive sur le côté!" Hurla Sacha, ne voulant pas que son Pokémon soit touché par un puissant coup. Si ça arrivait, ses chances de se relever étaient minces.

En poussant les jambes loin du sol, le Pokémon Aquabelette plongea sur le côté, entendant le membre s'écraser avec un écrasement tonnant, le son à lui seul suffisant pour soulever une énorme quantité de saleté et de poussière dans la zone où il était debout quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Une autre attaque Pistolet A O!" Hurla Sacha, en voyant le Pokémon de type eau couché sur son dos, à quelques pieds de où le coup avait atterri. "Sers-toi de l'élan pour te tirer de là."

Son museau se séparant encore, Musteflott souffla un autre jet de liquide dans l'énorme corps bleu foncé, la force le repoussa sur le sol adouci.

Un autre son de douleur glissa de la bouche de Metalosse, mais les quatre grandes pattes restèrent fortes. Fortes et en équilibre.

_"Ho-oh, combien peut-il encaisser?"_ Se demanda Sacha, horrifié. C'était, sans aucun doute, le Metalosse le plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais affronté. Il avait considérablement augmenté sa force depuis le match au CCP. À cette occasion, Dracaufeu en avait assez pour vaincre le Pokémon Pattefer.

Pourtant, même s'il avait Dracaufeu avec lui cette fois, il n'aurait pas parié que le lourd Pokémon Flamme batte Metalosse.

"Metalosse." Interpella Steven. "Psykoud'Boul."

Une fois de plus, l'énorme X métallique commença à briller. Une fois de plus, le Pokémon de type acier et psy suprêmement lourd se força dans les airs, prêt à se jeter vers le sol et d'écraser Musteflott sous l'attaque induite de recul.

Bien que, si les deux entrèrent en contact, alors Musteflott serait probablement arrêté dans son élan.

_"Il faut se tirer."_

"Musteflott!" Interpella Sacha. "Ne t'attire pas dans un combat rapproché. Échappe-toi avec Aqua Jet."

L'Aquabelette le fit, se poussant loin du coup écrasant.

De légers rugissements consternation vinrent de la foule, furieuse aux tactiques apparemment négatives que Sacha avait commencé à employer.

Alors qu'un grand grondement hurlant s'échappa des mâchoires craqués de fer, il était clair que Metalosse commençait aussi à se sentir agacé à la façon dont le match se déroulait. Ses quatre grandes pattes se fracassèrent sur le sol en-dessous, le sécurisant.

Sacha haussa les épaules. S'ils voulaient une attaque...

"Musteflott, attaque Vibraqua!" Ordonna-t-il.

Des pattes, une orbe luisante d'une énergie bleue vibrante était déjà créée à l'intérieur de l'écart entre elles.

En s'avançant, le Pokémon de type eau poussa l'attaque dans le dos de Metalosse, envoyant les ondes soniques à travers son épais corps métallique.

Un doux son retentissant résonna, le bruit sourd venant de l'intérieur du Pokémon Pattefer.

Pendant un instant, Sacha se demandait ce que ça voulait dire. Les sons de l'intérieur de Metalosse étaient incroyablement déroutants. Alors qu'il observa, il pouvait voir que les yeux tournoyèrent sauvagement, perdant leur concentration.

"Est-ce que ça a fait sauter un fusible?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Pour la première fois dans le match, même Steven sembla sous le choc.

* * *

_Défaillance des systèmes primaires..._

_Défaillance des systèmes secondaires..._

_Systèmes nominaux supérieurs..._

_Activation du programme de redémarrage..._

_Échec du redémarrage..._

_Activation du programme de rechargement secondaire._

_Attention. Ça pourrait ne pas se traduire à des niveaux à pleine puissance._

_Souhaitez-vous continuer?_

_Si vous choisissez de continuer, vous pourriez perdre vos progrès. Souhaitez-vous sauvegarder vos paramètres?_

* * *

_Qu'aimeriez-vous activer?_

_Vous avez choisi de rétablir la puissance aux membres._

_Membre Un... Connecté._

_Membre deux... Déconnecté._

_Membre trois... Connecté._

_Membre quatre... Connecté._

_Situation... Puissance Membre à 75%._

* * *

_Voulez-vous réparer (Membre deux)?_

_Préparation de la surtension..._

_Activation de la surtension un..._

_Échec de la surtension._

_Voulez-vous ressayer?_

_Préparation de la surtension..._

_Activation de la surtension deux..._

_Échec de la surtension._

_Voulez-vous ressayer?_

_Préparation de la surtension..._

_Activation de la surtension trois ..._

_Échec! Arrêt immédiat en cours._

* * *

_Vous avez choisi d'annuler l'arrêt d'urgence. Attention, cette action ne peut pas être inversée._

_Souhaitez-vous continuer?_

_Qu'aimeriez-vous faire?_

_Vous avez choisi de détourner toute la puissance non essentielle au membre deux. Veuillez entrez le code d'accès pour continuer._

* * *

_Membre deux connecté..._

_Perte de puissance du cortex cérébral central._

_Veuillez activer la procédure d'urgence un._

_Vous avez choisi d'activer la procédure d'urgence un._

_Veuillez entrez le code de procédure d'urgence un..._

* * *

_Échec de la procédure d'urgence un..._

_Veuillez entrez le code de la procédure d'urgence deux..._

* * *

_Énergie restante à vingt pour cent._

_Voulez-vous activer le programme d'urgence cinq?_

_Vous avez choisi d'activer le programme d'urgence cinq. Veuillez entrer le code..._

* * *

_Code accepté._

_Mode de combat connecté. Tous les systèmes sont opérationnels._

_Voulez-vous lancer une vérification manuelle?_

_Vous avez choisi de lancer une vérification manuelle..._

_Systèmes offensifs... Connectés._

_Systèmes défensifs... Connectés._

_Systèmes de mouvement... Connectés._

_Systèmes de reconnaissance vocale... Connectés._

* * *

_Données vocales confirmées... S. Stone. Autorisation complète._

* * *

Après s'être chargé de ce dysfonctionnement mineur, le Metalosse de Steven ouvrit ses yeux comme à la normale et fixa son adversaire. Le fantôme dans la machine avait été vaincu pour l'instant, laissant tous le monde surpris et sous le choc au résultat.

"Et ceci!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Était la fuite d'une crise mineure pour Steven."

Le membre de l'Élite Quatre haussa ses épaules, chassant l'incident.

"Metalosse a un cerveau comme un super ordinateur." Dit-il. "Quelque chose comme ça se produit parfois."

Sacha pouvait seulement voir la lueur dans les yeux de son adversaire.

"Pisto-Poing!" Chuchota Steven.

Le Pokémon de type acier rajeuni bondit instantanément en avant, un de ses puissants membres étendus.

Et, toute la foule rugit de colère, en voyant Musteflott être écrasé par le puissant coup.

Son cœur sombrant, Sacha regarda le Pokémon Aquabelette s'écraser sur le sol, roulant plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter.

"Non!" Chuchota-t-il, en espérant que son Pokémon était toujours en état de continuer.

* * *

Des instants passèrent, Jean élevant lentement ses drapeaux. Les pensées que le Musteflott de Sacha était au tapis avaient clairement passés dans son esprit.

"Musteflott a été mis hors..."

"FLOTT!"

Avec un grognement défiant, le Pokémon Aquabelette se releva, toutes les pensées de douleur évaporées. Bien qu'un trio de marques rouges foncées pouvait être vue sous le sac de flottaison, il semblait toujours incroyablement d'attaque. Bien que à la surface ça semblait être une bonne chose, Sacha pouvait voir dans les yeux de son Pokémon. La seule pensée dans la tête de Musteflott était de vaincre Metalosse.

"Génial." Murmura-t-il, simultanément inquiet et ravi. "Lance... Vibraqua!"

Musteflott grogna, le son fier et furieux déchirant de son museau tandis qu'il poussa l'orbe bleue rayonnante dans Metalosse, trempant constamment le Pokémon Pattefer.

Metalosse laissa fendre un rugissement de colère, clairement furieux par l'insulte.

"Ball'Ombre." Interpella Steven, en semblant aussi furieux que l'était son Pokémon.

Les mâchoires craquées s'ouvrirent lentement, une boule énergétique noire et mauve en sortant.

Sa respiration expirant fortement, Sacha décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Malgré les prétextes, il pouvait voir à quel point Musteflott était épuisé de l'assaut qu'il s'était pris.

"Aqua Jet dans les airs pour l'esquiver!" Hurla-t-il. "Ensuite, frappe Metalosse de là-haut avec Saumure!"

Quelques secondes avant que l'attaque de type spectre aurait atterri, Musteflott se propulsa dans les airs, aidé par la poussée de chaleur de la Ball'Ombre s'écrasant sur le sol.

En balançant sa tête en arrière, la bouche de Musteflott s'ouvrit, relâchant la puissante attaque Saumure. Une série de balles comme des éclats d'eau se fracassèrent dans la carapace épuisée de Metalosse. De puissants éclats entraînant furieusement des bosses dans l'éclat bleu foncé.

Des rugissements d'angoisse résonnèrent du Pokémon comme machine, laissant Sacha vigilant. Il examina tout le corps avec optimisme, en essayant de sentir où se trouvait son point faible. Décrocher un coup dans le corps serait inutile. Même à son plus faible, Metalosse serait toujours en état de se défendre contre ça. Mais...

"Attaque Aqua Jet dans l'un des joints." Hurla-t-il. "Vas-y!"

Toujours en mouvement, Musteflott le fit, en se propulsant en avant à une vitesse à laquelle personne ne ce serait attendu. Ni les deux dresseurs, ni la foule. La foule silencieuse observa avec une anticipation surprenante, personne sachant comment le match se déroulerait.

Steven haussa les épaules.

"Pisto-Poing." Interpella-t-il, déterminé à ne pas laisser Musteflott avoir tout le match à sa façon.

En fixant le Musteflott furibond, Metalosse éleva lentement un puissant poing, se poussant hors du sol en direction de son adversaire.

Ce qui arriva ensuite surpris tout le monde.

* * *

En poussant son corps en dessous, Musteflott réussit à esquiver le Pisto-Poing lancé, se balançant gracieusement dans les airs et en s'écrasant dans le joint porteur, la zone du corps connectant le membre et la zone principale du visage.

Le Pokémon Pattefer laissa échapper un furieux hurlement de douleur enragé, agitant ses bras tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol, les trois autres membres incapables de maintenir le poids.

Alors qu'il le fit, le coup toucha Musteflott en pleine figure, projetant l'Aquabelette sur le sol du terrain, s'arrêtant éventuellement sur son estomac.

Virtuellement chaque membre de la foule baissèrent les yeux avec un léger sens de tristesse, en voyant que Musteflott ne comptait pas se relever.

Mais, même tandis que Jean secouait sa tête, les grands yeux noirs et rouges sur le visage de Metalosse se fermèrent, ses membres métalliques s'effondrant complètement.

Et, la foule se déchaîna, presque chaque membre du public debout à applaudir ravissement les efforts des deux Pokémons.

Même Jean ne pouvait pas être entendu, tandis qu'il éleva ses deux drapeaux, chaque morceau de fabrique rouge pointant les deux dresseurs.

"Musteflott et Metalosse ont été mis hors combat." Hurla-t-il, sa voix craquant avec la tentative de se faire entendre par-dessus les milliers.

En utilisant son mégaphone, l'annonceur du stade pouvait toujours être entendu.

"Avec ces deux-la incapables de reprendre le combat, les deux dresseurs ont perdu trois Pokémons et par conséquent, nous allons prendre une pause. Ça a été un match fantastique jusqu'à présent, surtout les dix dernières minutes, alors ne manquez pas le retour dans quinze minutes. Ce match Pokémon est à son meilleur! Revenez bientôt."

Voulant retourner dan les vestiaires, Sacha rappela rapidement Musteflott et se dirigea vers le tunnel, ne regardant pas ce que Steven faisait.

* * *

"C'était incroyable, Musteflott." Murmura-t-il, en regardant la Pokéball dans les vestiaires. Il s'était assis sur le petit banc, en pensant simplement au reste de sa stratégie. Il lui restait encore trois Pokémons, deux non utilisés jusqu'ici, avec Simiabraz toujours disponible.

Il pouvait à peine respirer après les matchs contre Metalosse, plusieurs petites marques au fond de ses paumes où il les avait enfoncées avec anticipation.

"Tu en as au moins éliminé un gros."

Un peu surpris, il leva les yeux et vit Jim passer sa tête par la porte.

"Où est Flora?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet. "Et Pikachu?"

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils sont dans le coin." Dit-il. "Elle m'a simplement demandé de venir ici, pendant qu'ils devaient régler quelque chose tous les deux. J'ignore de quoi il s'agissait, mais ils sont sans doute dans le coin."

Il regarda Sacha.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Metalosse?" Demanda Jim. "Tu sais, lorsqu'il s'est arrêté pendant quelques secondes."

Répétant le mouvement de Jim quelques instants plus tôt, Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Je crois qu'il a été court-circuité." Répondit-il, nonchalamment. "Ça m'a surpris, mais bon, au moins il est hors d'état de nuire. Je n'aurai pas voulu avoir à y faire face plus tard."

"C'est vrai." Commenta Jim, en secouant sa tête. "Affronter quelque chose dans le genre serait dur si tu en as pas beaucoup en réserve."

Un soupir un peu insensible s'échappa de la bouche de Sacha.

"Tu as raison." Répondit-il, doucement. "J'ai perdu trois Pokémons contre ce Metalosse."

"Alors, quels autres Pokémons as-tu en réserve?" Se demanda Jim, en entrant dans la petite pièce pour s'appuyer contre les murs blancs.

* * *

"Et, nous revoilà." Rugit l'annonceur, en essayant d'emballer les foules revenant lentement, la plupart d'entre elles étaient toujours au bar à essayer d'être servies. Ou, à faire la file pour utiliser les toilettes. "Sacha Ketchum, le challenger, va choisir son Pokémon en premier, puisque Steven a perdu le tirage au sort lors de la première mi-temps."

Sacha, observant calmement son adversaire réapparaître du tunnel au côté opposé du terrain, passa mentalement avec quel Pokémon il commencerait. Il voudrait idéalement faire un bon choix, pourtant s'il faisait un mauvais choix, il y avait l'option de le rappeler. Alors peut-être qu'il devrait y aller avec son instinct.

Jean, vérifiant qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts, disposés et en mesure de combattre, regarda Sacha.

"M. Ketchum, veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon pour le retour." Dit-il, dans un ton autoritaire dan sa voix.

Sacha approuva, sortant la Pokéball rouge et blanche de sa ceinture. Un coup de poignet, et elle était dans les airs.

Son cinquième Pokémon s'échappa rapidement de l'orbe, se matérialisant sur le terrain par une rafale énergétique blanche.

Le Pokémon Armure, Donphan, apparut sur le terrain, griffant le sol doux. Un regard avide de combat se lisait partiellement sur son visage caché.

Steven racla sa gorge, avant d'élever sa propre Pokéball, étant son quatrième choix au combat.

"Steelix, à toi de jouer!" Hurla-t-il, en envoyant l'orbe rouge et blanche naviguer dans le ciel, les deux parties se séparant.

Le Pokémon Serpenfer tonna sur le terrain, rugissant fièrement avec un puissant hurlement sonore, la tentative d'intimider Donphan.

Le type sol de Sacha ne sembla pas être dérangé par la tentative d'intimidation, la longue trompe s'élevant impudemment pour montrer l'indifférence contre son adversaire.

"Steelix contre Donphan." Résuma impatiemment l'annonceur.

L'entendant dire ça, Jean, l'arbitre, éleva ses deux drapeaux.

"Très bien, commencez!"

* * *

**Quand je vous ai dit que ce chapitre serait plus long que les deux derniers, je ne plaisantais pas.**

**Metalosse qui élimine trois Pokémons à lui tout seul?! Eh bien, tu parles d'un Pokémon puissant.**

**Pourquoi Flora et Pikachu ne sont-ils pas venus voir Sacha lors de la pause...?**


	103. Le Rodage du Serpenfer

Chapitre 103. Le Rodage du Serpenfer.

* * *

_Résumé. Cresselia et Darkrai sont retournés à la Salle Originelle, avec Darkrai qui était blessé. Même Arceus ne pouvait pas le guérir, expliquant au Pokémon Lunaire pourquoi c'était au-delà de sa puissance. Pendant ce temps, le match de Sacha et Steven continua, Feurisson et Metalosse s'échangeant des coups. Cependant, avec Feurisson dans l'ascendant, Metalosse a réussi à se défendre fortement et à arrêter le Pokémon Volcan avec un Ultralaser. Sous le choc, Sacha a renvoyé Musteflott. Après un long et dur match, les deux Pokémons se sont finalement mis KO l'un l'autre, les deux dresseurs entrant dans la deuxième partie du match à égalité._

_Après avoir vu Jim à la mi-temps, Sacha a recommencé avec Donphan, tandis que Steven a poursuivi avec Steelix..._

* * *

"Steelix, hein?" Demanda Ari en passant nonchalamment ses main sur les épaules de sa petite amie, en sentant les légers muscles enroulés sous ses doigts. "Ça te rappelle des souvenirs?"

En tournant sa tête pour le regarder, Cindy approuva, ses yeux brillants au souvenir.

"Mon Brasegali." Répondit-elle, doucement. "A fait un numéro sur ce truc. Ça a rendu ça incroyablement chaud avant de l'éliminer avec un Stratopercut. Lorsque je l'ai finalement affronté."

C'était au tour d'Ari d'approuver, étant d'accord avec l'expression un peu piteuse qu'elle portait.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Je me souviens l'avoir regardé. Je crois que j'étais dans les gradins pour celui-là. Être près n'était pas bien."

De vifs souvenirs de douleur passèrent dans sa tête. Le jour où Cindy était due pour affronter Steven, le dresseur de type acier était mystérieusement tombé malade avant que le match commence. Ari lui-même était tombé malade à cette occasion, en restant sur l'Île de l'Évolution. Mais, de toute façon, Cindy avait affronté Alizée à la place, gagnant plutôt facilement. Non pas qu'il avait réussi à voir ce match. Il avait passé la plupart de la nuit à se battre pour sa vie. D'abord sous l'attaque de clones dérangés de la fille qu'il aimait. Ensuite, lorsque lui, Faith Montgomery et Olly Lowe avaient été pris au piège dans l'hôpital de Vermeilla, enfermés avec une Solidad qui s'était fait laver de cerveau, dans le but de les anéantir.

Pourtant, lorsque Cindy avait finalement eu au moins l'occasion d'affronter Steven, il se sentait assez bien pour y aller, la voyant l'acheminer avec la facilité qu'on pourrait attendre de la part d'une dresseuse de type feu affrontant un spécialiste des types acier.

Même alors qu'elle déplaça son corps, en frottant accidentellement son épaule contre son estomac, la douleur sourde lui rappelait cette nuit. Lors des événements de l'hôpital, il s'était fracturé une côte sans le savoir.

Sa petite grimace de douleur lui rappelait, entraînant la pâleur de sa peau de passer à un léger rouge d'embarras.

"Désolé." Murmura-t-elle.

Ari le balaya.

"Ça va." Répondit-il. "C'est presque guéri."

Au plus profond de sa voix, il pouvait y avoir une légère note de sarcasme de détectée. Seulement une légère teinte, mais assez pour faire passer son point.

"Ça pourrait marcher s'il accourait." Continua le Maître du Manoir. "Je n'ai pas cette capacité de guérison accélérée."

"Je n'ai rien demandé." Répliqua Cindy, en penchant sa tête sur sa poitrine, en sentant futilité de sa respiration. Son souffle chaud sur ses cheveux.

"Je sais."

Bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Ari ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour elle. Elle n'avait pas mérité d'être utilisée comme Rattata de laboratoire par ces salauds dans les Coppingers. À aucun moment elle s'était plain à ce propos. Elle n'a pas cherché à se venger. Apparemment aucun sentiments amers envers ceux qui lui avaient fait du tort.

S'il avait été dans la même situation...

En secouant sa tête, il continua à s'appuyer sur le sofa, en plaçant son attention simultanément sur le match qui se déroulait devant eux, et également sur Cindy, ses yeux à moitié fermés alors qu'elle s'appuya contre lui.

Son cou se tendit, lui permettant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ça ne t'a jamais manqué?" Demanda-t-elle. "Errer dans les régions? Obtenir des badges et défier des dresseurs forts."

Ari haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien, lorsque la Ligue Extrême de Verger ouvrira finalement ses portes." Répondit-il, nonchalamment. "Il y aura tout de même des dresseurs forts qui viendront ici. Bien sûr, ça sera différent lors de l'instant, mais je m'y habituerai assez vite."

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser un sourire coquin passer sur son visage.

"Tu devrais vraiment savoir que je suis très adaptable."

Un grognement audible s'échappa des lèvres de Cindy.

"D'accord, c'était nul." Avoua-t-il. "Ce n'était pas ma meilleure blague."

"Tu as déjà fait mieux." Remarqua Cindy, ne répliquant pas dans sa réponse.

"Encore heureux que je n'ai pas à l'avoir par le charme." Sourit Ari, soutirant un petite rire d'elle.

"En effet." Dit-elle, en roulant ses yeux. "C'est vrai."

Momentanément consternée, le sentiment disparut soudainement alors qu'elle éleva son cou, plantant un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

"Mais, je t'aime tel que tu es."

Elle se sépara, en regardant toujours dans ses yeux.

"Content de l'entendre." Répondit-il, doucement.

* * *

Le souffle retenu souffle de la foule qui l'observait, impatiente que le match commence, Sacha établit rapidement son plan, en passant par toutes les possibilités.

Ça aurait été facile pour lui, et Donphan, de foncer imprudemment, frappant Steelix vite et fort. Il savait que le Pokémon Armure avait un avantage du type, les capacités sol sans doute en mesure de fracasser l'étui d'acier qui entourait la forme évoluée d'Onix.

Mais, au plus profond, le dresseur du Bourg Palette savait que ça ne serait pas aussi simple.

En tant qu'espèces, les Steelix étaient réputés pour avoir une défense solide, étant notoirement difficile à affaiblir.

En inspirant profondément, ses stratégies fermement dans sa tête, il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler.

"Donphan." Interpella Sacha. "Commençons avec Seisme."

Le rugissement fier résonnant de ses mâchoires, son Pokémon de type sol se cabra sur ses pattes arrières.

Venant s'écraser avec une force incroyable, de la poussière commença à s'élever, en ressentant l'onde de choc éclater à travers le sol, se dirigeant carrément vers Steelix.

Steven racla sa gorge, prêt à envoyer son propre ordre.

"Tomberoche!" Cria-t-il.

En tremblant sauvagement, le Pokémon Serpenfer laissa échapper un rauque hurlement de rage tandis qu'il écrasa sa queue sur le sol.

De la frappe, de petites vibrations survenant du coup parfaitement placé, des gros morceaux de roches commencèrent à s'élever du sol, s'empilant dans en de rugueux tas pour former un mur.

N'arrêtant pas complètement l'attaque, le mur fut instantanément fracassé par le Seisme, l'éboulant en petits morceaux.

Steelix grogna de douleur, mais, malgré les marques noires sur la partie inférieure de son corps, les bleus facilement visibles, il aurait pu en sortir pire.

"Vous avez utilisé la Tomberoche pour bloquer la pleine puissance du Seisme?" Demanda Sacha, étonné.

Steven réussit à hausser occasionnellement les épaules.

"Je ne pouvais pas l'esquiver." Répondit-il. "Alors, moins de dégâts nous permet de mieux nous en sortir. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire?"

Sacha roula ses yeux, avant d'interpeller la prochaine attaque.

"Donphan, Roulade."

Son Pokémon Armure, bondit, en se roulant en une roue compacte comme boule. De petits cailloux de dispersèrent partout tandis qu'il accéléra vers l'énorme Pokémon de type acier.

"Steelix." Interpella calmement Steven. "Bloque-le avec Queue De Fer, et ensuite utilise ton attaque Crocs Givre s'il te plaît."

"Crocs Givre?" Demanda Sacha, calmement en premier.

Ensuite, il s'en rendit compte.

"Crocs Givre?"

La queue argentée se balança rapidement, bloquant instantanément Donphan, repoussant le Pokémon Armure sur le sol. Tandis que le son métallique de l'épaisse peau caoutchouteuse frappant la queue métallique résonna autour de l'arène, la tête en forme de pelle géante fonçait déjà pour frapper, l'épaisse bouche béante s'ouvrant, des vapeurs froides ruisselant vers le Donphan momentanément étourdi.

Ce n'était pas seulement Sacha, mais la plupart des gens qui l'encourageaient dans le stade, qui grimacèrent alors que les mâchoires se refermèrent sur Donphan, des parties de la peau noire et grise se congelant instantanément.

Des cris de douleur se rompirent de la bouche du Pokémon de type sol, les signaux de douleur audibles à l'instant.

"Lance-le." Ordonna calmement Steven, préparé à ne démontrer aucune pitié. Bien que c'était plus un enjeu pour Sacha, il ne comptait pas rester là et le laisser gagner.

Avec un minimum d'effort, le Pokémon Serpenfer recula sa tête et lança Donphan dans les airs.

Les quatre pattes s'agitant sauvagement, Donphan laissa échapper des rugissements de peur, son corps se poussant dans le ciel, se dirigeant vers le sol, certain d'être accueilli par un écrasement sans relâche.

* * *

Ou, il l'aurait été si Sacha n'avait pas élevé la Pokéball, rappelant instantanément le Pokémon Armure dans sa maison.

"Sacha fait revenir son Donphan, un choix judicieux à la surface parce que, sinon il aurait probablement eu à le déterrer du terrain."

Le Steelix de Steven rugit d'accord, en regardant Sacha replacer la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

Ses pensées étaient toutes sur avec quoi poursuivre, alors que le dresseur du Bourg palette regarda le Pokémon Serpenfer l'observer. Simiabraz, en tant que Ouisticram, avait déjà vaincu le Pokémon, ce qui faisait de lui un choix sensible à la surface. Pourtant, une partie de lui savait que Simiabraz pourrait être mieux utilisé quelque part d'autre. Alors, ça ne laissa que...

Sa main s'abaissa vers sa ceinture, retirant une autre orbe rouge et blanche. En appuyant rapidement sur le bouton, en la sentant grandir dans sa paume, il la lança dans les airs.

"Chartor, je te choisis!"

Des acclamations et des cris de plaisir retentirent autour du stade, ravi à la vue du Pokémon de type feu. La sixième et dernière option inaperçue de Sacha. Maintenant, aussitôt que le match commencerait, il avait relâché tous les choix à sa disposition, ce qui voulait dire que dans le but de battre Steven et ses trois Pokémons restants, ils devraient se grouper et balancer toutes leurs forces restantes, ensemble, contre un dresseur et son équipe défensive solide.

"Un Chartor." Remarqua l'annonceur, un peu surpris. "Alors, avec Donphan n'ayant décroché aucun coup, Sacha a fait un changement, faisant venir son seul Pokémon en pleine forme à ce stade, le dernier stratagème. Chartor, un type feu de Hoenn parfaitement respecté, est un choix intéressant, mais il y a généralement une grande différence, ce qui pourrait faire toute une différence. En plus, le fait que les deux Pokémons ont des mouvements efficaces l'un contre l'autre."

Il laissa échapper une toux sèche, un son pour racler sa gorge à de l'obstruction liquide.

"Et, avant que le match commence, les amis, un autre fragment inutile pour vous à digérer. Elektra Stone, formellement connue en tant qu'Aragon, un nom qu'elle utilise toujours pour combattre de temps en temps, la femme du membre de l'Élite Quatre en question utilise elle aussi un Chartor dans un match de temps en temps. Est-ce que ça va donner ou pas un léger avantage à Steven? C'est ouvert au débat, mais nous sommes sur le point de le découvrir."

Élevant ses drapeaux dans une agitation, Jean signala le début du match, plus à la joie instantanée des milliers qui regardaient.

"Commencez!"

* * *

Instantanément en action, Sacha fit son interpellation.

"Chartor, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Sa bouche ouverte, le Pokémon Charbon jailli puissamment un jet de flammes rouges chaudes, ciblant la grande tête métallique.

"Steelix, Tunnel!"

N'hésitant pas, Le Pokémon Serpenfer de Steven bondit gracieusement dans les airs, restant suspendu dans le ciel pendant un instant, avant de se pousser sous la saleté, en sentant le souffle ruisselant de chaleur rater son dos de justesse.

"Merde." Murmura Sacha.

C'était un sentiment que Chartor répercuta clairement, tandis que ses yeux tremblèrent autour du sol secouant, des signes que Steelix creusa un tunnel sous lui.

"Toooo-ooor!" Se plaignit-il, en se déplaçant nerveusement sur ses quatre pattes trapues.

"Mur De Fer!" Ordonna le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en regardant Chartor.

Son Pokémon approuva, en rétractant tous les membres dans son corps, suivis par sa tête. Une légère brillance métallique passa sur la base rouge brûlée et la carapace de couleur charbon, de la sueur sortant possiblement par la concentration mentale relâchée par Chartor, tandis qu'il essaya de rendre son corps aussi solide que possible.

Les tremblements commencèrent à ralentir pendant quelques secondes...

_"Le calme avant la tempête."_

Suivis directement par la vue de Steelix émergeant du sol du terrain, l'énorme tête s'écrasant dans l'estomac présenté, assez pour envoyer le Pokémon de type feu naviguer dans les airs, tournoyant rapidement hors de contrôle.

"Un Tour Rapide involontaire entre en vigueur, tandis que Chartor tournoie hors de contrôle."

"Chaaaaa-aaaaaaaaar!" Se plaignit le Pokémon de Sacha, Des petites traces de larmes commençant à ruisseler de son visage.

Quelques inspirations plus tard, plusieurs instants angoissants de regarder Chartor tourner, apparemment sans fin, et Sacha était prêt à essayer autre chose.

"Essaie un Ebullilave de là-haut. Tire de ta carapace!" Ordonna-t-il, incitant énergiquement son Pokémon, déterminé à ne pas s'adoucir.

En tournant toujours, des flammes blanches chaudes commencèrent à se pulvériser des trous des côtés de con corps, soufflant dans toutes les directions.

C'était au point où un s'écrasa sur le sol à côté de lui, que Sacha réalisa à quel point son choix de mouvement avait été une mauvaise idée.

Mais, alors qu'une série de hurlements de douleur émergea du Pokémon Serpenfer, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, un peu surpris.

Une série roussie de marques noires se stocka sur le corps de l'Onix évolué, tachant la peau argenté avec une intention qui semblait malveillante. Des frissonnements de douleur émergèrent de l'énorme corps, dévasté avec des cloques et des bleus.

Momentanément surpris, son sang-froid était rapidement de retour en premier plan, une autre attaque interpellée.

"Chartor, Plaquage!" Hurla Sacha. "Vise la tête!"

En se retirant de sa coquille, le Pokémon Charbon se poussa lentement en avant dans les airs, visant à essayer de frapper Steelix.

Un haussement d'épaules occasionnel était tout ce qui sortait de Steven.

"C'est comme ça que tu veux jouer?" Demanda-t-il. "Steelix, Tete De Fer."

Souffrant clairement de l'agonie infestée sur son corps par les brûlures, le Pokémon Serpenfer s'élança vers Chartor, l'énorme flèche comme tête brillant avec la contrainte, la puissance coulant à travers chaque molécule de métal.

En jurant silencieusement, Sacha savait qu'il avait commis une énorme gaffe, une erreur de jugement extrême. Si les deux Pokémons fonçaient dans un face à face, alors il ne pourrait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur.

En entendant, l'énorme craquement, le son de Steelix s'écrasant sans Chartor le fit immédiatement reculer, partiellement inquiet pour la santé de son Pokémon.

Mais, tandis que Chartor revint sur le sol, apparemment indemne, il pouvait à nouveau pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"Bien entendu, en raison de leur forme compacte et des carapaces solides." Commenta l'annonceur, émettant paresseusement quelques faits communs. "Les Chartors, en tant qu'espèce, accumulent habituellement une défense solide, quelque chose que Sacha est ravi de voir à un certain instant. Un Pokémon plus faible aurait pu être dans une zone de turbulences, mais ce courageux type feu l'ignore et en demande plus."

Incapable de s'empêcher de sourire, Sacha laissa échapper un haussement d'épaules.

"Tu l'as entendu, Chartor." Interpella-t-il. "Que dirais-tu d'une attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Un autre souffle de feu émergea, prenant Steelix par surprise. Cette fois, l'attaque le frappa en pleine figure, expulsant un halètement de douleur colérique du Pokémon de type acier et sol. Un halètement qui fut rapidement perdu dans les acclamations rugissantes de la foule.

Une expression furieuse se construisait sur le visage de Steven, clairement agacé à ce qui se passait.

"Steelix." Dit-il, sauvagement. "Dracosouffle!"

Finalement libre d'attaque, le Pokémon Serpenfer relâcha un puissant souffle énergétique, une énergie verte épaisse de ses mâchoires, visant directement Chartor.

"Chartor!" Hurla Sacha, en réfléchissant désespérément. "Défense..."

* * *

Personne dans la foule n'avait entendu ce qui avait été dit. Nul n'avait compris la dernière partie de l'ordre, les laissant tous dans une stupéfaction perplexe.

Parce que, l'ordre de Sacha ayant été enterré par le son, la résonance énergétique explosive frappa Chartor de plein fouet.

Certains d'entre eux ne pouvaient pas regarder. D'autres regardèrent, une séries d'expressions de plus en plus fascinées sur leurs visages.

Avec la fumée se dissipant, les masses observant anticipèrent vivement le KO.

Mais, à leur surprise, à leur stupéfaction, le Pokémon Charbon resta aussi fort que jamais, toujours debout. Plusieurs halètements de surprise retentirent.

"Content que tu m'aies entendu." Murmura Sacha. "Excellent mouvement Abri."

Il pouvait voir l'acceptation de Steven, son Steelix en aucune position pour se défendre efficacement. Le petit rétrécissement des yeux, le plissement agacé des lèvres.

"Fais-lui sa fête, Chartor." Hurla Sacha. "Surchauffe!"

De ce qu'il espérait que ce soit pour la dernière fois, la bouche de son Pokémon s'ouvrit, un autre jet de flammes hurlant pour frapper. Elles étaient chaudes blanches, la chaleur effleurant doucement la peau des deux dresseurs, même de loin.

En frappant Steelix dans la gorge, le souffle de feu avait l'effet désiré de le projeter en arrière, envoyant l'énorme quantité de métal s'écraser sur le sol, mais plus de poussière et de divers décombres s'élevèrent.

Dans les quelques secondes, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'osaient pas y croire.

Ensuite, ensemble, le stade entier se leva, applaudissant les efforts des deux Pokémons. Ils avaient tous les deux donné un match clinique, plein d'excitation et avaient leur dû d'adieu.

* * *

"Fiou." Murmura Flora, en se laissant retomber sur son siège.

"Ouais." Commenta Jim, en secouant sa tête aller et retour, presque complètement épuisé. "Tout un match jusqu'ici, hein?"

"Je ne sais honnêtement pas quelle tournure ce match va prendre." Dit-elle tristement. "Bien que j'espère que Sacha va gagner, il y a juste quelque chose d'inquiétant au fond de ma tête."

Son ami la regarda.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il, en s'inquiétant sincèrement. Elle ne semblait pas être la même personne depuis longtemps, presque fatiguée.

La coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns de Clémenti-Ville soupira. Elle semblait fatiguée, le souffle d'air épuisé s'échappant presque de sa bouche.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-elle, doucement. "Je n'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement."

Immédiatement, la première réaction de Jim fut de demander pourquoi. Mais, après réflexion, il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce n'était pas de ses affaires la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas bien dormi.

En s'asseyant à nouveau, il expira fortement, venant à l'idée que s'il voulait lui dire alors elle le ferait.

Mais, il ne voulait pas la forcer.

* * *

"Steelix a été mis hors combat." Déclara Jean, en élevant son drapeau. "Chartor est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et, juste comme ça les amis." Hurla l'annonceur, en voyant Steven rappeler son Steelix. "Sacha a encore trois Pokémons. Steven n'en a que deux. Est-ce qu'il compte continuer, empochant une incroyable victoire et avançant à la troisième manche pour affronter Alizée? Ou, est-ce que Steven va le broyer en petits morceaux, la laissant juste bon pour un musée?"

Le membre de l'Élite Quatre aux cheveux argentés offrit quelques mots de consolation à son Pokémon, avant de retirer une autre orbe rouge et blanche.

"Voyons voir ce que ton Chartor va pouvoir faire contre ça." Remarqua-t-il, en élevant la Pokéball dans le ciel. "Un de mes anciens Pokémons. En fait, le deuxième que j'ai toujours possédé, après Terhal."

En secouant son poignet, il dissipa la Pokéball dans le ciel, la regardant s'ouvrir instantanément.

Avec tout le monde qui anticipait le choix, en se le demandant et en s'y attendant, le Galeking de Steven apparut sur scène, en rugissant fièrement, un épais son irrégulier de rage primitive, à la chance de combattre. D'infliger quelques dégâts.

"Galeking, à toi." Dit Steven, un peu inutilement.

* * *

"Galeking?" Demanda Flora, en baissant les yeux pour regarder Jean, l'arbitre, élever ses drapeaux pour signaler le début d'un concours. Sacha n'avait pas rappelé son Chartor, le Galeking nouvellement arrivé semblant désireux de s'attaquer au Pokémon Charbon. Vraiment à l'effet que le Pokémon Armurfer frappait ses poings ensemble, un son retentissant horrible résonnant autour du terrain alors que des griffes tranchantes rencontrèrent le métal robuste. Sous le regard perçant des yeux bleus lumineux, Chartor tremblait légèrement, clairement intimidé, peut-être intimidé par la perspective d'affronter ce Pokémon physiquement imposant. "Je me souviens qu'il ai utilisé ce Pokémon la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Il s'en servait pour trouver des pierres dans la caverne à Myokara."

"Un puissant Pokémon." Commenta Jim. "Si Sacha ne joue pas ça soigneusement, alors, il va avoir des ennuis. Parce que..."

* * *

"Chartor, Lance-Flamme!" Hurla le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en élevant son poing dans les airs, presque pour insister sur l'ordre.

Plus de gens anticipèrent le courant de flammes d'incinération flamboyant dans les airs, prêt à frapper Galeking. Encore plus de personnes anticipèrent le coup.

Mais, une seule personne dans l'arène semblait moins que surprise tandis que l'attaque de type feu frappa Galeking dans l'estomac, la chaleur restant visible pendant un instant, avant de s'évaporer.

Un peu stupéfié, Galeking frotta la partie inférieure de son corps, les griffes cliquant sur le mélange de roche et d'acier, laissant émerger un horrible son.

"Strido-Son." Interpella paresseusement Steven.

Le Pokémon recula sa tête, forçant un cri sinistre, un son qui donna la chair de poule à tous ceux aux environs à proximité.

Chartor sembla immédiatement peiné, en secouant sa tête pour essayer de bloquer le son. Même s'il avait été en possession d'une paire de main, il n'aurait probablement pas été en mesure de le faire, le son perçant dans sa tête, de la même façon qu'un couteau coupe du beurre.

"Galeking, Ultralaser."

Heureusement pour tout le monde, le plaisir sadique émis par les vibrations de Galeking, le Strido-Son se dissipa rapidement en silence, leurs oreilles sonnant toujours.

Mais ensuite, les mâchoires métalliques s'ouvrirent, des vagues d'une énergie pure orange flottant dans les recoins les plus profonds.

Pas pour la première fois dans ce match, le cœur de Sacha tomba tandis que la puissante rafale énergétique s'arracha de la bouche du Pokémon Armurfer, frappant Chartor à proximité.

Des frissons passèrent à travers sa peau, en voyant le puissant souffle énergétique éclater dans Chartor, le hurlement de douleur s'élevant de sa bouche.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, sa vision complètement asymétrique, la douleur dans laquelle se trouvait Chartor était rendue à l'obscurité visuelle.

* * *

"Ça pourrait se produire." Termina Jim, en frottant ses yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait en bas.

"Oh non." Chuchota doucement Flora, en secouant sa tête. "J'espère que Chartor va bien."

Tandis que la lumière étonnamment rayonnante se dissipa, permettant à tout le monde de voir ce qui se passait, un grognement, ensemble, résonna autour du stade.

* * *

"Chartor a été mis hors combat." Déclara Jean, en élevant son drapeau dans les airs. "Galeking est déclaré vainqueur."

Comme il l'avait annoncé, le Pokémon Charbon était étalé sur le sol, ses yeux vides, la carapace un peu craquée de la pression ultime qui avait été entraînée pour se pousser sur elle. Des petites bouffées de fumée s'élevèrent à travers les entailles, des gémissements encore plus petits venaient de la bouche molle de Chartor.

En élevant rapidement l'orbe rouge et blanche, Sacha rapidement le Pokémon effondré de type feu, faisant déjà son prochain choix pour affronter Galeking.

"Merci de ce que tu as fait, Chartor." Murmura-t-il, en appuyant sur le bouton pour la rétrécir. Il abaissa rapidement sa main ver sa taille, en changeant rapidement les deux orbes.

"Alors..." Interpella la voix retentissante de l'annonceur, sa voix facilement audible sur la foule devenant lentement silencieuse. "Ça va être un choix entre les deux. Nous savons quelles sont les options. Mais, que va-t-il..."

"Simiabraz, on y retourne!" Cria Sacha, en relançant la Pokéball contenant son choix initial dans les airs. "Je te choisis, go!"

Le Pokémon Flamme émergea immédiatement, en frappant ses poings contre sa puissante poitrine. Son cri de combat, un défi au Galeking enterré par la soudaine poignée d'applaudissements de la foule.

"Tu as peut-être été incapable de le faire contre Bastiodon." Exhorta l'originaire du Bourg Palette, en essayant de déterrer l'atmosphère. "Mais, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux y arriver cette fois."

Son Simiabraz, avec lui depuis si longtemps, ayant fait un long chemin du Ouisticram abusé qu'il avait capturé à Unionpolis, sourit comme réponse. Avec les flammes sur sa tête brûlantes plus brillamment que jamais, certains Pokémons pourraient être intimidés.

Pas Galeking.

Comme il l'avait fait contre Chartor, le Pokémon de type roche et acier passa lentement ses griffes sur son estomac de fer, tambourinant une série de petits bruits.

"Kiiiiing!" Grogna furieusement le Pokémon Armurfer.

"Bra-aaz-Si-Si!" Renvoya Simiabraz, en frappant encore ses deux grands poings contre la fourrure blanche sur sa poitrine.

"Eh bien les amis." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Si cette exhibition continue, l'arbitre pourrait avoir à les séparer. Bien que, ce n'est pas un travail que je savoure. Ces deux Pokémons semblent gonflés, alors si M. Lucas, notre arbitre de Sycomorama, peuvent les faire commencer..."

À ses mots, les drapeaux s'élevèrent rapidement.

"Et nous pouvons commencer!"

* * *

Le dernier mot par l'annonceur retentissait par l'arbitre, offrant instantanément le catalyseur pour les deux combattants d'arpenter lentement sur le terrain, en grognant l'un à l'autre.

Dans les moments d'inaction, chaque spectateur se demandait quel dresseur allait cligner de l'œil en premier.

Étonnamment, c'était Steven, en testant l'eau.

"Galeking, Eboulement!" Hurla-t-il, en effrayant légèrement tout le monde. Apparemment, son Pokémon avait été en mesure de se reposer suffisamment lors de l'intérimaire pour se recharger des efforts de l'Ultralaser. Quelque chose à quoi personne ne s'attendait.

Avec l'éclat blanc énergétique entourant Galeking, un puissant souffle sonore s'échappa de sa bouche ondulant autour du terrain.

Le son ondulant était suffisant à tirer plusieurs roches du sol, les énormes pierres s'élevant du sol sablé, prêtes à matraquer et à éclater Simiabraz, alors qu'elles flottaient vers lui, presque sinistrement.

Pourtant, Sacha ne rata pas une astuce.

"Esquive avec Tunnel!" Interpella rapidement le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en faisant son choix.

Simiabraz plongea instantanément les deux bras sous la terre, les doigts indiscrets grattant pour creuser un trou.

Avec le temps où les roches ciblèrent, puissamment lancées par le Pokémon de type roche et acier, arrivant à leur cible, Simiabraz avait disparu depuis longtemps, se cachant sous la surface.

Avec des yeux furieux, Galeking fixa le terrain, cherchant le moindre signe de Simiabraz. Cherchant. Attendant. Observant.

"Galeking." Interpella Steven. "Attends."

Pendant quelques instants, rien n'arriva.

"Attends." Répéta Steven.

Il n'y avait toujours rien qui se produisait. Sauf le sol devant Galeking qui commença à bouger.

"Attends un instant." Interpella le membre de l'élite Quatre. Un ton avertissant dans sa voix. "Et..."

Le sol sablé sous Galeking s'ouvrit soudainement, Simiabraz bondissant avec un mélange liquide de rage et de grâce.

"Abri!"

Mais, avec Simiabraz décrochant l'attaque, son poing ne rencontra qu'une barrière bleue protectrice, absorbant facilement l'attaque avec peu d'effort.

Laissant arrogamment échapper un rugissement dérisoire, Galeking abaissa la barrière, en souriant à son adversaire.

"Belier!" Cria le dresseur de type acier.

Ça n'en prit pas beaucoup pour le Pokémon pour abaisser sa tête, se déchaînant en avant avec un peu de souci pour lui-même. En utilisant sa puissante queue pour l'effet, chaque pas semblait provoquer une secousse du sol.

En haussant légèrement les épaules, Sacha regarda son Pokémon de type feu.

"Esquive et attaque Mach Punch!"

En poussant ses jambes dans le sol, Simiabraz réussi à sauter loin sur le côté, Galeking roulant à l'endroit où il avait été perché quelques instants plus tôt.

Sans attendre, Simiabraz se retourna sur place, capable de plonger en avant comme s'il avait été tiré par un canon et envoya un puissant poing s'écraser dans le bas du dos de Galeking.

Un Pokémon plus faible se serait effondré sous le coup, le poing de Simiabraz décrochant un coup qui aurait envoyer la plupart des Pokémons au sol.

Comme ça l'était, Galeking laissa échapper un bref grognement de colère, l'un des ses bras se tendant en arrière pour frotter la zone atteinte, une légère bosse laissée dans l'armure de fer par la force du coup.

"Queue De Fer!" Rugit Steven, en voyant que Simiabraz était toujours derrière son Pokémon, toute sa tête sentant une chance.

Un puissant éclat pure énergétique blanc ondula instantanément sur le puissant appendice, Galeking la balançant comme un bâton.

En devenant momentanément blanc, Sacha réalisa rapidement qu'un sourire avait trembloté sur sa bouche.

"Hé Simiabraz." Interpella-t-il. "Attrape-le."

La réalisation apparaissant sur le Pokémon, ses bras s'élevèrent pour attraper la lourde queue.

Tout le monde autour du stade entendirent le rugissement étonné du Pokémon de Steven, le Galeking n'étant pas habitué d'être malmené de cette façon. La sueur de ses efforts coulèrent sur son visage métallique, en essayant de secouer la queue pour la libérer de l'emprise de Simiabraz.

"Frappe-le avec un Lance-Flamme!" Hurla Sacha.

En hurlant, la bouche de Simiabraz s'ouvrit, pulvérisant un souffle de flammes rouges chaudes, l'attaque frappant Galeking dans le visage.

C'était immédiatement apparent pour tout le monde que l'attaque feu de Simiabraz était infiniment plus efficace que celle qui avait été relâchée par Chartor, le chaleur entraînant un hurlement d'agonie abattu du type acier.

Avec le feu se dissipant, les effets du Lance-Flamme s'éteignant, Sacha interpella rapidement une autre attaque. Une à laquelle ils ne s'attendraient pas.

"Mach Punch!"

En repoussant la queue de Galeking, Simiabraz sauta, écrasant à nouveau son point dans le dur visage de fer. Une douce grimace de douleur passa sur son visage, les pointes s'enfonçant dans les jointures.

Mais, chaque douleur que Simiabraz ressentait était sûrement décuplée par ce que Galeking ressentait.

Avec les épaisses jambes solides semblant fragiles, le Pokémon Armurfer décala en arrière, les yeux à moitié fermés, l'armure sur son menton bosselée.

En diminuant ses yeux, un demi-sourire passa sur les traits de Steven, disparaissant rapidement.

"Galeking." Interpella-t-il, en sentant l'angoisse de son Pokémon. "Luminocanon!"

En voyant le visage de fer géant happer lentement, Sacha ne pouvait réagir assez rapidement pour ordonner à Simiabraz d'esquiver. Le puissant rayon énergétique de type acier hurla dans les airs, frappant Simiabraz dans le ventre.

Ses yeux s'élargirent incroyablement, presque comiquement, alors que le Pokémon Flamme se plia, en serrant son ventre. Une série de petites brûlures étaient encerclées autour de son estomac, un reste de l'endroit où le souffle avait frappé, entraînant des petits halètements de douleur de la bouche fermée.

Avec Simiabraz qui se débattait, Steven pressa rapidement son avantage, passant instantanément à l'offensive.

"Galeking, Damocles." Ordonna-t-il, sa voix retentissant autour de la zone. "Frappe fort."

Comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, le Pokémon Armurfer fonça.

* * *

Un grognement collectif passa par la foule, leurs sympathies clairement avec Simiabraz tandis que le Pokémon Flamme était frappé par le plaquage mortel, l'envoyant s'écraser dans le gazon.

Celui qu'ils avaient laisser échapper n'étaient pas le seul à être échappé, Simiabraz croassant plusieurs halètement lamentables d'agonie, son corps meurtri par la frappe écrasante.

"Allez!" Siffla Sacha. "Je t'en prie! Lève-toi!"

Avec Simiabraz qui se débattait, ses mots se sentirent dans les oreilles de sourd.

En raclant sa gorge avec un aboiement vif, Steven donna son ordre.

"Galeking, attaque Tete De Fer."

Tout le monde autour du stade, que ce soit ceux dans les sièges, ou qui regardaient le match à la télévision pouvaient voir le crâne rayonner avec une brillante lumière. Un éclat énergétique blanc passa sur les saillies, les caressant avec gratitude.

Et pas pour la première fois en quelques secondes, Galeking fonça.

* * *

Une dernière fois, Sacha appela Simiabraz, en sentant à quel point son Pokémon était mal en point. L'attaque Damocles avait fait des ravages, semant quelques dégâts internes, assez pour s'assurer que Simiabraz reste sur le sol.

Mais, cette fois, les yeux s'ouvrirent, en essayant de bouger.

Même tandis que ça arriva, Galeking gagnait du terrain.

"Allez!" Cria Sacha, en sentant sa voix craquer des efforts du hurlement. "Esquive."

Il pouvait entendre le Pokémon Flamme laisser échapper une toux. On pouvait voir la saleté dispersé alors que le Pokémon Armurfer se rapprocha.

Ensuite, avec son cœur sombrant lentement, Simiabraz se poussa sur le sol, pas pour la première fois dans le match, réussissant à rouler de côté de Galeking, grognant avec les efforts du mouvement soudain.

En repoussant les pensées de douleur à l'arrière de sa tête, le Pokémon de type feu réussit à se relever, ses yeux étourdi.

Mais, tandis que Sacha regarda où le Galeking lourd avait échoué, il réalisa qu'il y avait une chance. Juste une chance. Si l'attaque échouait, alors Simiabraz serait cuit. Mais, si ça marchait...

"Aller!" Répéta-t-il, en encourageant le Pokémon. "Lance une attaque Close Combat, vite!"

En inspirant de profondes gorgées irrégulières d'air, Simiabraz bondit en avant, des éclats énergétiques transparents ondulant à travers ses muscles alors qu'il se déplaçait, chaque pas entraînant un flash de douleur sur les traits primates.

Avec le dos vers le Pokémon Flamme, Galeking ne le vit jamais venir. Il n'était pas préparé.

Finalement, Simiabraz frappa, décrochant plusieurs coups imprudents dans la peau de fer. Avec chaque coup, il lâcha un hurlement primitif, probablement en raison de la douleur, probablement en raison du triomphe.

Deux coups de poing trouvèrent leur marque, un troisième coup venant d'un coup de pied. Le quatrième était d'un autre coup de poing, aboutissant à un coup de boule, un coup qui frappa le Pokémon Armurfer dans le visage, le repoussant.

En semblant plus profond, Sacha pouvait voir que son Pokémon de type feu montrait des signes de fatigue sévère. Ses inspirations devenaient plus profondes et plus fréquentes par le moment, plusieurs bleus couvrant son corps. Le feu normalement fort sur sa tête arrivait à son terme, maintenant réduits à de simples flammèches. Et, pour couronner le tout, il pouvait se tenir debout, se penchant sur un de ses bras, les yeux vides d'épuisement.

En détournant ses yeux de la vue lamentable, Sacha regardait Galeking, en espérant voir une lueur d'espoir à l'était critique de son adversaire.

Mais, il pouvait voir que le Pokémon Armurfer était aussi fortement affaibli. La peau de métal autrefois fière était maintenant fracassée et tordue à plusieurs endroits, laissant une vue tout aussi lamentable.

"Et..." Hurla l'annonceur. "Combien ces deux combattants robustes peuvent-ils encaisser?"

Presque pour répondre à sa question, la paire, ensemble, s'effondra instantanément, Galeking tombant en arrière, le corps lourd frappant la terre avec une intention accablante. Simiabraz tomba sur le côté, les yeux complètement fermés, les flammes sur la tête complètement disparues.

"Simiabraz et Galeking ont été mis hors combat." Dit Jean, en élevant les deux drapeaux, surpris par le résultat.

L'annonceur laissa échapper une toux nerveuse, en secouant sa tête.

"Alors, on en a fini avec de quoi on l'air les choses."

* * *

**Plus qu'un Pokémon pour chaque dresseur, et Sacha a déjà utilisé Donphan. Comment ça va se terminer?**


	104. Problèmes Urgents

Chapitre 104. Problèmes Urgents.

* * *

_Résumé. Ari et Cindy se sont détendus sur l'Île l'Évolution, en regardant Sacha affronter Steven. Dans le match dit, le Steelix de Steven a réussi à chasser facilement Donphan, relâchant une série d'attaques fortes. Sacha l'a fait revenir, en envoyant Chartor. Dans un match serré, le Pokémon Charbon a réussi à vaincre Steelix, en utilisant ses attaques de type feu à grand effet, le mettant KO. Ensuite, Steven a poursuivi avec Galeking, le Pokémon Armurfer battant facilement Chartor avec une attaque Ultralaser. En défiant le vent, Sacha a envoyé Simiabraz. C'était un match incroyablement serré, mais, au final, les deux ont fini par se mettre KO l'un l'autre. Laissant l'annonceur avec un œuf sur son visage..._

* * *

"Ça serait le son de l'annonceur qui se creuse un trou." Murmura ironiquement Flora.

Stérilisant un court éclat de rire, Jim secoua sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Je me demande si quelqu'un va mettre ça sur un DVD bévue." Commenta le dresseur d'Acajou. "Tous les magasins pour Noël."

En roulant ses yeux, Flora ramena son attention sur le terrain.

En-dessous d'eux, elle pouvait voir que les deux adversaires avaient rappelé leurs Pokémons effondrés en même temps, les Pokéballs rouges et blanches toujours saisies entre leurs doigts. Des regards de forte détermination étaient sculptés sur leurs faces, chacun désireux de se surpasser et de battre l'autre.

En agrippant ses mains sur ses genoux, sa respiration commença à devenir plus fréquente, toujours un peu paniquée par les événements qui avaient pris place plus tôt, pas seulement dans le match entre son petit ami et le deuxième membre de l'Élite Quatre, mais également à ce qui était survenu pendant la pause de quinze minutes de la mi-temps.

* * *

"Nous avons déjà la connaissance préalable que le dernier choix à envoyer du Challenger Sacha sera son Donphan. Mais, qu'est-ce que Steven va utiliser cette fois? Bien que ses téléspectateurs avides pourraient être en mesure de poser une suggestion, nous ne le saurons pas avant quelques instants."

En lançant la Pokéball dans les airs, Sacha envoya rapidement son dernier choix, renvoyant le Pokémon Armure, Donphan, au combat.

"Je te choisis!"

Ses mots retentirent, pas vraiment nécessaire, mais appela toujours Donphan pour présenter une performance victorieuse. Si le type sol y arrivait, alors...

_"Ne laisse pas ton esprit s'égarer. Garde-le au travail. C'est ce que tu as fait avant d'affronter Metalosse, tu te rappelles? Tu croyais que c'était fini, mais ça ne faisait que commencer. N'exclue jamais ce gars, parce qu'il va te remordre deux fois plus fort. Tu n'affrontes pas encore Alizée. Tu ne l'affronteras pas, à moins que tu mènes ceci à bien."_

Les yeux de Sacha passèrent inconsciemment sur la main de son adversaire, la sixième et dernière Pokéball déjà fin prête.

"J'ai bien peur que ça ne sera pas d'un grand défi pour toi et ton Donphan." Remarqua Steven, en s'excusant. "Mais, on le doit nécessairement et vice-versa."

Avec ses mots, il lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

* * *

Le silence régna autour de l'arène, tandis le sixième choix du dresseur de type acier apparut de l'énergie, la lumière blanche se formant à partir de révéler un Pokémon argenté en forme ovale, une grande ligne épaisse passant autour du milieu. Deux aimants comme pattes lui permettaient de flotter dans les airs, tandis qu'il y avait aussi une antenne de taille moyenne au-dessus de sa tête.

"Un Magnezone?" S'écria Sacha, sa mâchoire tombant. "C'est ça votre dernier choix?"

Sa réponse était un haussement d'épaules indifférent, Steven ne mordant pas vraiment à l'hameçon.

"On ne gagne pas à tous les coups." Répondit-il, nonchalamment. "Ça ne fait aucune différence. On se bat pour la fierté. Pourtant, parfois c'est un évènement que nous devons expérimenter dans le but de devenir plus fort."

La Pokéball toujours dans sa main, le dresseur aux cheveux argentés éleva l'orbe et rappela le Pokémon Aimant, à la surprise de la foule, les spectateurs commençant lentement à le huer.

"M. Stone." Dit l'arbitre, Jean Lucas, en le regardant. "Vous avez..."

Ne le prenant pas au sérieux avec une salutation de la main, Steven se retourna pour arpenter hors du terrain, laissant Sacha et son Donphan.

En se sentant un peu nerveux, avec les yeux de milliers de personnes le regardant, le dresseur du Bourg Palette éleva lentement ses mains et les applaudi, reconnaissant pour leurs efforts d'être venu.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je gagne?" Se demanda-t-il, en regardant Jean.

L'homme en noir approuva rapidement, confirmant les pensées.

"M. Stone a officiellement déclaré forfait." Répondit-il. "Par conséquent, tu serais considéré comme le vainqueur de ce match. Félicitations pour ta victoire."

"Phaaaaaa!" Approuva Donphan, en secouant tristement sa trompe.

"Je sais, Donphan." Murmura Sacha. "Je crois que nous devrions partir faire face au monde."

* * *

"Alors, lorsque vous avez fait le choix de rappeler votre Pokémon et de sortir du terrain, qu'est-ce qui se passait dans votre tête?"

Avec un soupir sec s'échappant de sa bouche, Steven regarda le reporter, en lui faisant un regard foudroyant.

"Eh bien, j'ai pris la décision." Répondit-il. "Lors de l'action, je ne pensais pas que mon Magnezone aurait été en mesure de survivre assez longtemps pour écraser son Donphan. De plus, j'ai pris une décision rationnelle commune. De un, qu'il s'était probablement assez bien battu pour remporter le match. S'il avait continué avec son dynamisme actuel, alors il l'aurait probablement emporté facilement. De deux, si c'était le cas, alors ça aurait été inutile d'envoyer mon Magnezone se faire passer à tabac pour rien."

En détournant ses yeux du reporter, le membre de l'Élite Quatre regarda vers les caméras, illuminant un sourire.

"Parce que, la plupart des gens voient un Pokémon comme une masse métallique morte insensible. Mais, j'ai vu le vrai Magnezone, en sachant que c'est personnellement un ami Pokémon. L'opinion générale à ce propos est l'un des malentendus."

Lui permettant un petit soupir passer dans sa voix, il continua.

"Mais, j'espère que j'ai remédié à ce moment unique. Il est vrai que mon travail n'est pas de promouvoir les propres intérêts de Magnezone, pourtant..."

Une agitation de mains s'éleva instantanément, un bavardage général résonnant parmi les journalistes, chacun luttant pour poser leurs propres questions, désespérés d'avoir une déclaration.

"Pourtant!" Continua Steven, en élevant sa voix pour être entendu. "En tant que spécialiste de type acier qui a été recherché par l'Élite Quatre de Verger, je sens que ce n'est pas un travail, mais une obligation à faire. Bien que les gens à la Ligue Pokémon pourraient ou ne pourraient pas être d'accord à cette position, nous devons parfois faire des choix. Des choix rationnels glacés. Des choix qui ne peuvent pas être faits par les décisions du cœur, mais plutôt de la tête rationnelle."

Il racla sa gorge.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis honoré de dire que M. Ketchum était le meilleur dresseur et a pleinement mérité le match. Et, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je lui souhaite bonne chance contre Alizée dans trois jours."

En se retournant à nouveau pour partir, il était suivi par une soudaine ruée de questions, les journalistes essayant chacun d'attirer son attention une dernière fois.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de se retourner.

* * *

"C'était étonnant." Commenta Jim, en regardant son ami.

En se trouvant à être d'accord avec lui, Sacha approuva.

"Je me sens en quelque sorte mal." Répondit tristement le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Je voulais le battre. Peut-être que ma victoire sera engloutie avec la controverse qu'il ai déclaré forfait."

Il soupira, en regardant Pikachu sur ses genoux, le Pokémon Souris endormi sur ses genoux vêtus de jeans.

"Ah, si tu passes à travers les manches." Lui dit Flora. "Tu iras jusqu'à Isaac et tu le battras, ensuite personne ne s'en souviendra. Les gens sont très inconstants."

En laissant échapper une petite toux, Jim réussit à balancer un sourire.

"Bien que, si tu te fais botter le derrière par Alizée, alors ils s'en souviendront." Souligna-t-il. "Ensuite, les journaux vont instantanément venir t'attaquer, en disant que tu n'aurais pas dû être là en premier lieu. Ça sera sauvage, vieux. Sauvage."

Un peu étonnés, Sacha et Flora levèrent les yeux vers lui, en se demandait d'où était venu l'explosion.

"Désolé." Avoua Jim, en secouant sa tête. "Réaction un peu exagérée. Je les ai juste vu interroger Steven. Il avait l'air énervé. Ils envisagent d'écrire quelques titres absolument horribles sur lui demain matin."

Agacé, Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Merde." Grogna-t-il. "Steven n'aurait pas dû déclarer forfait comme ça. Ça le fait mal paraître. Ça me fait mal paraître. Personne n'en sort bien."

En dirigeant ses yeux vers Flora, Jim pouvait un tour triste d'émotion passer sur son visage. En observant, il pouvait affirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Pas juste l'excuse qu'elle lui avait donné d'être fatiguée. Mais, quelque chose de plus profond.

Sachant qu'elle ne lui dirait pas, il ne poussa pas. Encore.

* * *

"Alors, tu vas affronter Alizée." Remarqua Régis, en s'appuyant contre la table, en regardant Sacha. "Eh bien, tu devrais être en mesure de la battre. À moins que j'ai tort, tu l'as déjà fait avant."

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sacha.

"Et, ça n'arrive pas souvent, Petit Sacha."

En sentant le petit grognement courir sur sa bouche, le dresseur du Bourg Palette écrasa son poing sur la table, légèrement grincheux.

"Je croyais que tu avais cessé de m'appeler comme ça." Murmura Sacha, un peu sombrement. "Je croyais que tu étais devenu trop grand pour ça. Il semblerait que non."

Régis lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Ah, te taquiner ne vieillit jamais." Avoua-t-il, en regardant Pikachu sur l'épaule de Sacha, le Pokémon Souris portant un air ennuyé sur son visage. "Alors, tu veux des nouveaux Pokémons pour affronter la gracieuse utilisatrice de Pokémon oiseau? Ou, quelque chose pour ajouter cet effet."

En approuva, Sacha retira ses six Pokéballs, les plaçant sur le plateau. Les nouvelles machines de transports à Pokéballs qu'il y avait dans cet établissement pour un transport collectif, c'était plus rapide que l'avancement normal automatique.

"Je débats simplement si je devrais ou non prendre mon Blizzaroi." Avoua-t-il. "En tant que type glace, elle serait efficace en combat. Mais, l'inconvénient serait ses capacités de type plantes, les rendant toutes faibles contre les attaques de type vol."

Régis haussa les épaules.

"Ça dépend si tu crois qu'elle peut encaisser ou non les coups entre les deux." Répondit le Professeur Pokémon temporaire aux cheveux bruns. "Ou maintenir la concentration lorsque certaines de ses attaques vont inévitablement partir au large. N'oublie pas, les types vol sont habituellement très manœuvrables. Il faut que tu sois en mesure de..."

"Je sais." Répondit Sacha, un peu agacé. Apparemment Régis pouvait toujours afficher sa connaissance excessive sur les Pokémons de temps en temps. Lorsqu'il le faisait, les mots avaient tendance à sortir d'une façon spectaculairement irritable.

"Alors, quels Pokémons veux-tu?" Demanda Régis, en sentant la lente baisse de patience de son ancien rival. "J'en déduis que tu vas utiliser cette bonne vieille souris électrique sur ton épaule."

En attirant ses yeux pour regarder Pikachu, Sacha approuva rapidement.

"On va y arriver, Pikachu." Dit-il, doucement. "Pas vrai?"

"Chaaa!" Répondit le Pokémon Souris, en hochant la tête vers Régis.

La position dans la recherche approuva, en raclant sa gorge.

"Alors, quels sont les cinq autres que tu veux?" Se demanda Régis. "Dis-le moi, et je vais te les envoyer au plus vite."

En réfléchissant légèrement, Sacha mentionna la liste des cinq Pokémons qu'il voulait se faire envoyer, ayant déjà Pikachu avec lui.

En approuvant plusieurs fois, Régis les répéta, avant de prendre une note.

"Simplement par intérêt." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant quelque hors de l'écran. "Ton Ectoplasma demandait de tes nouvelles."

Ses esprits s'élevant légèrement, son intérêt piqué, Sacha laissa échapper un sourire à cette pensée.

"Ah, je lui manque?" Demanda le dresseur aux cheveux noirs du Bourg Palette.

Cette fois, Régis secoua sa tête.

"Je crois que ses mots exacts étaient..." Répondit son ancien rival aux cheveux bruns. "Mais où bip est ce bip d'idiot. Ce bip doit organiser ses bips d'idées, sinon, je vais aller là-bas et lui botter ses bips de fesses. Pour le bip d'amour, changer mes bips de bandages, ils font un mal de bip. Bip bip bip."

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à la pensée.

"Ça ressemble à Nightmare." Avoua Sacha. "Comment se porte-t-il?"

Régis haussa les épaules.

"Il est à environ une semaine d'être prêt à se battre." Répondit-il. "Quatre jours au minimum. Huit au maximum. Bien que, je ne le précipiterais pas dans l'action."

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention." Répondit Sacha, en secouant sa tête dans une fausse incrédulité. "Espérons que je pourrai surpasser l'Élite Quatre sans avoir besoin de l'aide de Nightmare."

Ensuite, à sa surprise, Régis laissa échapper un rire.

"Habituellement." Dit-il, doucement. "Ne devrais-tu pas avoir à affronter un champion après avoir vaincu l'Élite Quatre? Je sais que j'ai eu à le faire, lorsque j'ai vaincu la Ligue Hoenn dernièrement."

Lors de la dernière année, son amour pour le combat relancée par la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon, Régis avait voyagé à Hoenn, avec Ondine, où il avait relevé le défi et, de ce que Sacha avait entendu dire, avait réussi à vaincre toute la compétition. Quelque chose dont il était jaloux, mais heureux en même temps. Heureux que son ancien rival ait atteint un but qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Mais, jaloux qu'il y soit parvenu avant lui.

"L'envie n'est pas un bon aperçu, Sacha."

"Je le sais." Avoua Sacha. "Encore bravo."

Il avala, la première pensée ne lui étant jamais venu à l'esprit avant. À mi-chemin à travers les défis, la possibilité d'affronter un champion de la région Verger, un dresseur qui dans toute probabilité serait plus fort que les quatre dresseurs le ou la précédant.

Il poussa finalement les pensées vers le côté.

"Tout d'abord." Répondit-il. "Je ne pense même pas à affronter un champion pour l'instant. Je n'ai même pas encore battu Alizée ou Isaac. Alors..."

"Bien pensé." Commenta Régis. "C'est comme ça qu'il faut procéder. Une étape à la fois."

Il toussa, le mouvement d'un effort pour racler sa gorge.

"Alors, je vais envoyer tes Pokémons au Centre de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante et tu pourras les récupérer plus tard."

"Merci, Régis." Répondit Sacha, en souriant. "D'accord, au revoir."

"Au revoir, Sacha."

Avec ça, l'appel se termina, laissant Sacha seul dans le Centre Pokémon.

En se retournant pour partir, après avoir replacé le receveur, le fait lui apparut soudainement. Même une Infirmière Joëlle ne pouvait pas être vue.

Un peu inquiet, il commença à se diriger vers la porte.

Ensuite, il laissa échapper un cri de surprise tandis que trois personnages familiers se placèrent devant la porte, l'empêchant de partir.

En avalant, le dresseur du Bourg Palette reconnut instantanément les deux humains et leur Miaouss droit.

"Salut le morveux." Dit Miaouss, en croisant ses bras. "Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas causé."

* * *

C'était connu en tant que le quart de nuit.

Le point de la nuit quand le club n'était pas vraiment fermé, mais très peu de gens étaient à l'intérieur. Seuls quelques membres lésineurs du personnel, tous impatients de rentrer à la maison.

Et, un client, un homme avec des cheveux blonds sales, complet avec une barbe un peu miteuse de la même couleur. Assis au bar, son écharpe verte enroulée autour de sa gorge, un verre de Raichu Blanc devant lui, il coupa une figure désespérée.

Avec la musique s'arrêtant, l'homme derrière le bar essaya de le susciter dans une conversation de plus en plus désespérée et ennuyeuse.

"Alors, vous louez beaucoup de transports aujourd'hui?" Était tout un exemple.

"Non." Répondit le client d'un air grognon. "Peu de gens veulent sortir ici davantage. On erre beaucoup moins dans le désert. Ça tue les affaires."

En privé, le barman pensait qu'il ne louerait pas un transport de ces pagailles ivres, quelqu'un qui ferait probablement n'importe quoi pour se faire un peu d'argent pour acheter une autre boisson. Il est entré dans le Club Krabby à chaque soir, commandant dix ou onze verres pour lui-même, n'a jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que ce qu'il devait, avant de chanceler à la maison, ses yeux lustrés, ses pas instables.

Parfois, on dirait qu'il demandait à mourir.

"Pourquoi faites-vous ça, monsieur?" Demanda le barman, en le regardant. En regardant dans les yeux bruns brûlés, le manque de feu en eux. "Pourquoi détestez-vous la vie à ce point?"

En riant sarcastiquement, le client ne répondit pas en premier.

Avec le barman ne semblant pas d'humeur de s'en aller, il établi finalement une réponse.

"Parce que." Siffla-t-il. "Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de vivre. Rien qui ne vaut la peine d'être vécu. Et, je ne peux pas mourir. Je ne crois pas avoir essayé de mettre fin à tout."

En ramassant ses lunettes, il engloutit les derniers lie avant d'en commander un autre. Un autre verre était exactement ce dont il avait de besoin.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit si mal." Commenta le barman, en secouant sa tête. "Ça pourrait être une réaction un peu excessive."

Il était ignoré.

"Pensez ce que vous voulez." Empâta le client ivre, tandis que plus de Raichu Blanc était versé dans son verre.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les portes du Club Krabby s'ouvrir, quelqu'un entrant pour un verre.

"Excusez-moi une minute." Dit le barman, en descendant pour servir.

Toute son attention sur sa boisson, l'homme blond ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, et franchement, il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout pour le moment, même la musique de William Ortiz et Son Étonnant Pokémon de Danse. En fait, il trouvait que cette idée très déplaisante. Les Pokémons ne devraient pas être utilisés à ce but.

En se rappelant d'une rumeur dont il avait entendu parler de William, une rumeur qu'il avait une sœur qui était un Génie Extrême, il repensa à ses propres essais. Il avait déménagé à Rhode, en espérant recommencer à zéro après un passage échoué en tant que dresseur. Eh bien, l'échec était un peu rude, mais il n'avait pas arraché des arbres. Contrairement à son ancien idole, un homme qu'il avait respecté avant de devenir internationalement respecté. Maintenant qu'il n'était pas le seul qui l'aimait, ça l'avait fait se sentir encore pire. Plus du tout spécial. Plus du tout unique.

"Salaud." Siffla-t-il, en regardant vers l'endroit où se trouvait le barman. Lui et le nouveau arrivé, un homme aux cheveux noirs dans une veste en cuir, parlaient avec vivacité.

En continuant à les observer, le barman se leva finalement et pointa vers lui, en tendant son bras.

Finalement agacé, il se redressa directement, en voyant l'homme se diriger vers lui, prêt à évacuer sa frustration sur cet intrus.

S'il avait été sobre, il aurait réalisé que c'était spectaculairement une mauvaise idée à faire.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tous les trois?" Exigea Sacha, en regardant instantanément Danny et Liz avec de la haine dans ses yeux. Comme si c'était pour insister sur le point, Pikachu bondit de son épaule, des étincelles craquant furieusement de ses joues.

N'améliorant pas du tout son humeur, le trio de criminels du mal commença instantanément à réciter leur devise.

"Nous sommes de retour, dans les temps."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, ça faisait longtemps."

"Afin de rebâtir la Team Rocket de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier toutes les Teams dans chaque nation."

"Afin de mettre fin à l'amour et à la vérité."

"Afin de répandre notre nom jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Élizabeth!"

"Daniel!"

"La Team Rocket est de retour à la vitesse de la lumière."

"Et nous sommes parfaitement prêts à la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre!"

S'il avait été en possession de certains Pokémons autres que Pikachu à cet instant, Sacha aurait attaqué, sa fureur se déchargeant à son ampleur.

Ensuite, à sa surprise, Danny et Liz reculèrent, les mains en l'air.

"Pitié, n'attaque pas." Supplia Liz.

"Nous ne sommes pas ici pour se battre." Exhorta Danny, "Nous avons juste récité la devise histoire du bon vieux temps."

Miaouss, soupira, en secouant sa tête.

"Vous êtes pathétiques, tous les deux." Murmura-t-il, un peu dégoûté. "Écoute-moi, mor... Ah, je veux dire Sacha."

Son intérêt étant instantanément piqué, Sacha les regardait tous les trois.

"Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre." Répéta Liz, en reflétant ce que Danny avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. "Nous voulions simplement te souhaiter bonne chance pour tes matchs."

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit lentement, en tombant légèrement.

"J'ignore si tu es au courant de ça." Continua Danny. "Mais, la Team Rocket a été démantelé dernièrement. Nous avons voyagé jusqu'ici afin que nous puissions te dire que nous n'allons plus te poursuivre pour ton Pikachu."

"Parce que, nous n'avons plus personne à qui le donner." Avoua Miaouss.

En expirant, Sacha approuva lentement.

"D'a... D'accord." Murmura-t-il. "Je vous crois."

S'il étaient sincères, alors ça serait une chose de moins pour lui à s'inquiéter. S'ils tentèrent une nouvelle tactique sournoise, alors il devrait régler ça. Comme d'habitude.

"Nous n'avons vraiment plus la moindre arrière-pensée." Avoua Liz. "Alors..."

"Je t'en prie, crois-nous." Dit sincèrement Danny.

* * *

"Alors, est-ce que tu comptes nous le dire ou pas?" Demanda Jim, en regardant Flora.

Après la mésaventure de Sacha dans le Centre Pokémon abandonné, à laquelle il venait juste de finir de leur raconter lors d'un dîner, la conversation était revenue au match plus tôt ce jour, le match controversé entre Sacha et Steven.

En grognant légèrement, Flora déposa ses baguettes et le regarda, ses yeux rencontrant les siens, l'illumination d'arrogance facilement détectable en eux.

"Si je te dis ce qui s'est passé, est-ce que tu vas oublier ça?" Demanda-t-elle. "Parce que, c'était quelque sans importance. Ce n'était pas grave de toute façon, ça m'a simplement fait un peu peur."

Même Sacha semblait intéressé à ce point.

"Tu sais ce que Nightmare dirait en ce moment." Remarqua-t-il. "Tout ce qui est décidément effrayant est à terrain découvert. Alors dis-le."

Il semblait ravi par la pensée.

"Ouais, je fais un très bon effet à la Nightmare." Murmura le dresseur du Bourg Palette, avant de regarder à nouveau Flora. "Quoi qu'il en soit, que s'est-il passé?"

Le moment d'hésitation passa, et ensuite elle commença à parler.

"La... La raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas venue te voir à la mi-temps." Murmura Flora, un peu tristement. "Eh bien, pour résumer, je suis allée aux toilettes et..."

Jim déposa rapidement son verre.

"Tandis que je sortais, j'ai heurté Elektra." Continua-t-elle. "Elektra Stone, ou Aragon, ou peu importe quel est son nom. Et, ce gars est passé, il allait ailleurs, il était un membre de la presse..."

Elle roula ses yeux alors qu'elle mentionna l'évènement.

"En gros, il voulait des photos de nous deux ensemble."

Tandis qu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Jim toussa.

"C'est tout?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est ton sort?"

"Je n'avais pas fini." Répondit la coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns, légèrement brusquement. "Eh bien, ils sont comme des Rattatas. Il y en a qui se montre, et il y en a plus qui arrivent, Très vite, aucune de nous n'a pu partir pendant vingt minutes. Ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas pu venir."

Elle avala.

"Si je souffrais de claustrophobie." Murmura Flora. "J'aurai eu des ennuis. Il y avait littéralement trois pouces d'espace pour se déplacer. Essayer d'entasser soixante membres des tabloïds mondiaux dans un petit couloir n'était pas une bonne idée."

Jim devait le déclarer.

"D'accord, ça serait un peu inquiétant." Avoua-t-il.

"Alors, est-ce que tu vas oublier ça?" Demanda-t-elle, en diminuant ses yeux vers lui.

"Oui, c'est bon." Répondit Jim. "Je ne vais plus te déranger."

"En plus, je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi dernièrement." Continua la coordinatrice.

En la regardant, Sacha portait un regard de surprise sur son visage.

"Comment ça?" Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

Elle établit une profonde inspiration, en secouant sa tête.

"Parce que, au moins une fois par nuit." Répondit Flora, un peu ironiquement. "Tu te mets à sauter et hurler quelque chose. La nuit dernière, tu as sauté hors du lit et a hurlé Simiabraz, je te choisis!"

C'était au tour de Sacha d'avoir l'air honteux.

"Oh ouais." Répondit-il. "Je m'en souviens."

Le regard honteux se décupla.

"Désolé."

Mais, Flora secoua sa tête, et tendit sa main, la reposant sur la sienne.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Répondit-elle, en lui souriant gentiment. "Ça ne me dérange pas que tu fasses ça. C'est une de ces petites bizarreries attirantes que tu fais."

En roulant ses yeux, Jim retourna à sa nourriture, le Curry Poussifeu Cramoisi.

* * *

"Vas te faire foutre." Siffla l'homme aux cheveux blonds, en regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs, la dernière approche étant arrivée. "Je ne suis pas intéressé de parler."

L'homme aux cheveux noirs le foudroyait du regard, en se penchant contre le bar. Alors que l'homme blond le regardait, il aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui. Comme s'il avait vu le type à la télé auparavant, mais ne pouvait pas se souvenir où.

"Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun alors." Rompit-il, son ton dur étonnant le client ivre. "Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler. Maintenant, je veux te louer un certain transport. L'homme au bar m'a dit de venir te voir, disant que tu les loues."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, en regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs. La façon dont il lui avait parlé le fit sentir pire. Et moins coopérant.

"Eh bien, je ne les offre pas pour l'instant." Répondit-il, furieusement. "Si tu en veux un, tu vas devoir revenir chez moi demain matin avec une carte d'identité, et de l'argent. Sinon..."

Il éleva sa main, les doigts serrant encore le verre.

Sans la moindre expression sur son visage, il le lâcha sur le sol, les trois personnes présentes l'entendant se casser. Des éclats de verre éparpillés sur les bottes du nouveau arrivée aux cheveux noirs.

Ne disant rien d'autre, l'homme aux cheveux blonds se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en chancelant, laissant les deux seuls.

"Typique." Murmura Lance, en secouant sa tête pour enlever les éclats de verre. "De tous les gens dans cet endroit..."

* * *

**Steven qui déclare forfait? Je trouve ça surprenant et un peu nul! Et vous?**

**L'un des deux hommes au bar était Lance, mais qui était celui aux cheveux blonds...?**


	105. L'homme De Rhode

Chapitre 105. L'homme De Rhode.

* * *

_Résumé. Dans le match entre Sacha et Steven, avec Donphan sur le point d'affronter le Magnezone de Steven, le membre de l'Élite Quatre a déclaré forfait, en retirant son Pokémon de la mêlée. Commençant ainsi une série d'événements étranges. Un homme aux cheveux blonds buvait à mort à Rhode, en rencontrant finalement Lance. Danny, Liz et Miaouss sont apparus pour dire à Sacha qu'ils n'allaient plus le chasser. Pendant ce temps, Flora a raconté comment elle et Elektra ont été coincées par les médias et Sacha a plaisanté avec Régis. Tout ça est très aléatoire..._

* * *

Le bruit sourd du document contre le bureau réveilla Léo de son sommeil, le réveillant instantanément en sursaut.

"Hein?" Demanda-t-il, sonné. "Quoi, qui, où?"

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent immédiatement sur le dossier rouge, un tas de papiers à l'intérieur. Sans l'ouvrir, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient importants. Importants sur tout. Le grand ordre des choses.

Maria Estrella le regarda, un regard mal à l'aise sur son visage. Quelque chose la préoccupait clairement, alors qu'elle était nerveuse sur la pointe de ses pieds.

"Il devrait y avoir assez de détails pour toi." Dit-elle, doucement. "Fais-en ce que tu veux, ne demande juste pas d'où ça vient."

S'il avait été plus en alerte, Léo se serait renseigné sur la validité de celui-ci. Où elle l'avait eu, où elle et Solidad étaient passés depuis ces derniers jours. Cependant, à cet instant du temps, le simple poids de ce qui aurait été déposé devant lui passa directement à travers lui.

Plutôt que de le remettre en question, il choisit d'approuver passivement. En se demandant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et comment elle l'avait eu. Malheureusement, une seule des réponses viendrait à lui.

"Très bien." Répondit-il, en lui souriant. "Je vais revenir là-dessus dans un instant."

Elle aurait pu choisir de partir. Elle aurait pu choisir de le laisser seul.

Pourtant, la recrue de la Team Galactique resta.

En tirant une chaise, elle s'assit à la table devant lui, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien?" Demanda Maria, en s'appuyant sur la table. "On dirait que tu es toujours dans ce bureau, que tu ne manges jamais, et que tu ne dors jamais. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé."

En entendant ses mots, Léo laissa échapper un petit grognement.

"Ouais, eh bien." Répondit-il, doucement. "Parfois, un simple quatre heures de sommeil sur mon bureau fait des merveilles."

Négligeant complètement le fait qu'elle protestait son manque de fatigue, il réussit à réprimer un bâillement.

"Tu as l'air épuisé." Pressa Maria, en continuant d'essayer de le regarder dans les yeux fatigués. "C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi une nuit entière?"

L'inventeur du Système de Stockage Pokémon secoua sa tête.

"Depuis probablement environ deux semaines." Avoua-t-il, sa voix toujours las. "Je ne peux pas dormir avec les Coppingers en liberté. Il faut un homme au fort. Il faut être d'une part pour emmètre de précieux conseils et informer les agents sur le terrain."

"Amelle ne peut pas faire ça?" Demanda Maria. "Ou Ciléo?"

Un ami de longue date de Léo, Ciléo avait été appelé à l'action du laboratoire auquel il travaillait sur les Îles Sevii. Avec les laboratoires actuellement en manque de personnel par des circonstances imprévues, le personnel de Léo rapidement démoli, ils devaient tous les trois travailler plus fortement qu'ils le devraient vraiment.

"Je ne peux pas leur demander de faire ça." Grogna Léo. "Ils sont vraiment débordés de travail."

"Et pas toi?" Se demanda Maria.

En haussant les épaules, Léo secoua sa tête.

"Je peux m'en charger." Répondit-il. "Lorsque j'ai créé le Système de Stockage Pokémon, j'ai travaillé sans arrêt pendant trois semaines. Un jeu d'enfant."

Il éleva lentement une main et caressa son menton.

"Ensuite, j'ai dormi environ deux jours par la suite. Le bon temps."

En laissant échapper un soupir, c'était au tour de Maria de secouer sa tête.

"Mais, tu ne l'as pas ce temps." Insista-t-elle. "Tu ne peux pas faire venir quelqu'un d'autre de façon temporaire?"

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire pour l'instant." Insista Léo. "Peut-être que dans quelque jours, quelqu'un va revenir de son congé de maladie et..."

En regardant le dossier que Mari avait déposé sur son bureau, ses mains se tendirent pour toucher l'étui.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda-t-il, en essayant de changer de sujet.

Comme réponse, il eu un sourire énigmatique de la part de Maria. Elle parla ensuite des mots.

"Chaque sales petits secrets que les Coppingers ont." Répondit-elle. "Les cartes qu'ils ont utilisé pour comploter leurs directives, leurs noms et statuts des meilleurs agents et scientifiques, des listes d'expériences et plans prioritaires. Même une petite pépite d'information. Tous les codes pour leurs bases inconnues."

Il l'ouvra, en regardant la première page, un morceau de papier qui contenait une carte des mondes Pokémons, les régions de Kanto et Johto. Hoenn, Sinnoh et Verger. Rhode et Almia.

Chaque secteur avait plusieurs notes rapides dessus, des listes de numéros et de notes.

"Ça rend ça intéressant à lire." Répondit Léo, ses yeux soudainement de nouveau en alerte. Ils s'abaissèrent sur la carte, la saisissant. "Alors, si nous la comparons avec..."

Il fouilla rapidement dans son bureau, en sortant un exemplaire de la note de M. Yellow, la note qui avait été trouvée dans le journal de Dennis.

"Selon vos instructions, l'installation sur la 48e parallèle de la zone 890 a été réactivée, engagée et prête pour votre arrivée. Plusieurs meilleurs hommes ont été envoyés dans les villes environnantes, mais dès à présent, ils sont actuellement vains. M. Yellow"

Maria leva les yeux avec intérêt. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait les détails de cette note, n'ayant pas été au courant de ça avant.

"Alors, si on cherche la zone 890." Dit Léo, en traçant son doigt sur la carte avec son doigt. "Alors, ça nous mènerait à..."

Il tapota son doigt sur une grande zone jaunâtre vers le nord-est de Johto, chaque tapotement plus fort que le précédent. En la regardant avec un seul œil, Maria pouvait voir Verger, leur emplacement actuel, sur la carte, la région sud de Hoenn, à l'ouest des Îles Sevii, avec l'autre.

"Bingo." Murmura-t-il. "Nous avons un emplacement."

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il tendit la main vers le téléphone.

"J'assume que cette information est exacte." Dit-il, en couvrant juste ses bases.

Maria approuva, presque imperceptiblement, lentement.

"J'ai une pleine confiance et la confiance indéniable dans la validité de cette preuve." Répondit-elle, en le regardant.

Léo approuva, en voulant la croire.

"Très bien." Répondit-il. "Ensuite, je vais le faire savoir à Norman. Et, je vais également laisser notre homme à Rhode entrer en action. Il peut jeter un œil à l'emplacement, voir ce qui arrive sur la..."

Il s'arrêta momentanément pour regarder l'information.

"Sur la 48ème parallèle."

En commençant à composer un numéro sur le téléphone, son comportement endormi instantanément perdu, il leva les yeux vers Maria.

"Tu as besoin d'autre chose, Agent Estrella?"

_"On dirait que tout est de retour aux choses sérieuses."_ Pensa-t-elle.

"Non." Répondit-elle. "Fais juste attention à toi."

Malgré la sonnerie du téléphone, Léo laissa échapper un rire rapide.

"Je ne suis pas celui qui se rend régulièrement sur ces missions dangereuses." Répondit-il. "Je crois que tu es celle qui..."

Il s'arrêta, en changeant son ton.

"Bonjour monsieur."

En sentant qu'elle devrait s'en aller au plus vite, Maria tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Léo seul avec une voix au téléphone.

* * *

"Pigé."

Du dos de son Steelix, l'homme regardait à travers le télescope, examinant la scène devant lui. Le système GPS qu'il avait employé dans ce but était actuellement perché sur la tête métallique, serré entre ses jambes. De cette façon, il pouvait garder un œil sur sa position. Bien que, s'il devait en arriver là, il pourrait envoyer un Pokémon avec la capacité de voler et s'enfuir de cette façon, il préférait ne pas passer plus de temps en profondeur dans le désert Rhode qu'il le devait.

En tenant toujours le télescope dans une main, il éleva l'autre, en la frottant dans ses cheveux désordonnés bruns, légèrement agacé par les lunettes. Même si, une seule protégeait actuellement ses yeux du sable, l'autre œil étant protégé des conditions climatiques par le télescope. La puissante machine étant facilement en mesure de pénétrer à travers les légères tempêtes de sable, le vent doux s'élevant en masse.

Personnellement, ça ne le dérangeait pas, ayant vécu à Rhode la plupart de sa vie. Sauf les brefs moments où il est parti pour voyager dans une autre région, il était toujours là.

Tout comme Léo lui avait demandé, il observa le bâtiment, examinant les scènes. Il ne pouvait pas juger dans quel but était ce bâtiment. Officiellement, il était fait de morceaux pour les avions légers, les offrant à des prix raisonnables à quiconque était prêt à les acheter. Bien que la nécessité d'une telle usine à Rhode était moins qu'immédiatement évidente. Personne utilisait les méthodes de transport dans la région. Ce serait fréquemment trop dangereux de faire voler un hélicoptère ou un petit avion à travers de grandes étendues de vide vaste. Si le carburant tombait à sec, alors le pilote et le copilote seraient coincés, complètement seuls dans les sables. À la place, la moto comme moyens de transports, facilement louable dans chaque ville peu placée était une façon bien plus sécuritaire de se rendre d'un endroit à l'autre. Ils ont écoulé l'électricité, et transporté un système à bord qui le rendait presque impossible à sortir des sentiers battus par un accident. Avec chaque ville ayant un phare distinctif émettant un signal à l'intérieur de ses murs, le programme était pour indiquer pour ça. Beaucoup plus sécuritaire que de voler à l'aveuglette.

Bien sûr, si un individu cinglé voulait passer par là sur son Pokémon, alors c'était son choix. Mais, si l'installation était dirigé par les Coppingers, étant utilisé comme une sorte de couverture, alors se glisser là-bas sur un vélo de vol plané était quasiment hors de question. Il serait détourné, une situation qui se serait produite dans toute installation privée en particulier, et peut-être menacée.

Non pas que les menaces seraient un problème. Si la situation se détériorait, lui et ses Pokémons seraient en mesure de se charger quasiment de tout.

En regardant à travers le télescope, une pièce d'équipement assez innovatrice que Léo et son laboratoire avaient créé. Sur la surface, on aurait dit une bouteille d'eau. Ça contenait même un demi-litre de liquide, juste en cas d'urgence. Mais, la partie fournie du gicleur était soigneusement placée, il pouvait regarder à travers, voyant des choses de loin. Aucun des gadgets les plus inspirés qu'ils avaient créés, mais sans aucun doute l'un des plus pratiques. En ajustant soigneusement sa visée, il passa la règle à travers le bâtiment, en voyant deux gardes vêtus de combinaisons à l'entrée, les deux portant les couleurs des Coppingers. L'un d'eux fumait une cigarette, agacé par la façon dont le sable ne cessait d'éteindre le feu au bout. Tandis qu'à Verger, à défier la Conférence, un tournoi où il avait été éliminé lors des qualifications, il avait connu la brutalité de ces criminels. Voir l'importance de certains de leurs crimes l'avait presque tué. Ça lui avait fait faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Des cauchemars dont il avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser. Le rendant plus fort pour l'expérience. Maintenant, il était bien préparé pour ce qui devait être fait. En agissant en tant qu'agent G-men officiel en charge de la région Rhode, il maintenait la région en paix. Officiellement, il était seul. Lui et ses Pokémons. Pourtant, si la situation l'exigeait, il pourrait appeler des renforts en un battement de cœur de Johto, préparant quelques membres de la Force de Défense Spéciale de Rhode pour la période provisoire. Ce n'était pas un système parfait, mais jusqu'à présent lui et, plus important encore, ses supérieurs n'avaient pas senti le besoin d'étendre leur influence dans une région qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas vraiment senti l'influence des Coppingers.

* * *

Bien entendu, il y avait eu une certaine activité illicite dernièrement, mais il n'avait eu aucune partie de ça. Aucune partie pour les arrêter. Il se trouvait à Sinnoh à ce moment. Lorsqu'il était revenu et avait entendu ce qui s'était passé, il avait été inconsolable. Et, à partir de ce moment-là, il avait juré de ne jamais à abandonner Rhode lorsque les criminels frapperaient. Avec l'exception de son séjour à Verger, auquel il ne pouvait pas tourner dos à la chance de le faire, il était resté ici pour virtuellement le reste du temps. Observant et attendant. S'entraînant pour devenir fort.

Son Steelix grogna, le Pokémon Serpenfer voyant quelque chose au loin. Quelque chose qui s'approchait d'eux. Le son violent réussit à le sortir de sa rêverie, l'alertant du danger.

"Qui y a-t-il, Steelix?" Demanda-t-il, en baissant les yeux.

C'était ironique. Il avait pensé à la façon d'éviter de louer un vélo de vol plané. Pourtant, aussi clair que l'était le jour, il y en a deux qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

"Eh bien, ça devrait être amusant." Continua-t-il. "Steelix, fais-moi descendre."

Encore une fois, le Pokémon de type acier grogna, en abaissant sa tête sur le sable. En glissant le GPS dans sa poche, et en penchant le télescope pour le faire passer pour une bouteille, il descendit, prêt à accueillir des invités.

En envoyant son Tyranocif et son Yanmega, il recula, en appuyant tout son corps contre Steelix et attendit.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"

Les mots du premier garde coupèrent dans les airs comme un couteau, lui laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'ils voulaient.

En le regardant avec mépris, il fit sa réponse.

"Je m'entraîne." Répondit-il, arrogamment. "Il faut que je reprenne la forme pour les Championnats de Rhode. J'ai ma réputation à conserver."

Le deuxième garde diminua furieusement ses yeux vers lui.

"C'est quoi les Championnats de Rhode?" Rompit-il. "Quitte cet endroit sur-le-champ, ou tu en subiras les conséquences."

À ses mots, Tyranocif et Steelix rugirent aux deux gardes, tous les deux furieux à la façon à laquelle leur dresseur s'était fait parler. Ça semblait faire reculer les gardes, n'étant tous les deux pas habitués à affrontés de puissants et grands Pokémons.

"Vous voudriez vouloir rester clame." Répondit-il, nonchalamment. "Ces deux-la sont très énervés. Ils mordent s'ils sont provoqués."

"Tu te trouves sur une propriété privée." Lui dit le premier garde, agacé. "Tu ne peux pas t'entraîner ici. Alors, emmène tes Pokémons et..."

Il décida de le pousser. Il n'y prêta plus attention, pourtant au loin, il pouvait voir l'illumination de quelque chose dans l'usine. Ce n'était pas important, décidant de maintenir sa concentration sur l'usine.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "Je l'ignorais. Il n'y a pas d'écriteaux. Comment étais-je censé le savoir? Entre parenthèses, comment élaborez-vous que je m'introduis? Il n'y a rien d'autre que ce vieux bâtiment rouillé. Et je dois être à... Au moins quoi? Trois kilomètres loin de ça? À moins que vous possédez tout le désert alors..."

Les gardes sortirent instantanément leurs Pokéballs, leurs sourires assortis.

"Va-t-en immédiatement."

"En fait, je crois que je vais faire ça." Répondit-il.

Il avait capitulé plus facilement qu'il l'aurait aimé. Pourtant, le but de cette mission n'était pas d'enrager les gardes de cette zone, mais plutôt de l'examiner. Il aurait pu aplatir leurs Pokémons sans même enregistrer de la fatigue. Mais, ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice.

En se retournant, il entendit le bourdonnement de la radio.

Tout ça cliquait dans sa tête. L'éclat de lumière, quelqu'un qui le photographiait. L'identifiait. Et lui donnait maintenant des ordres pour...

Maintenant, le son de leurs Pokéballs s'ouvrirent, une paire de Demolosses apparurent. Il pouvait reconnaître leurs grognements.

"C'est ta dernière chance de quitter cet endroit." Lui dit la voix du premier garde. "Si tu remets le pieds ici, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour toi. Nous allons relâcher toute notre force de sécurité sur toi. Si tu devais parvenir à les vaincre, notre organisation va plaider un rapport aux Autorités Pokémon de Rhode, demandant que tu sois dépouillé de ton titre de champion, M. Morgan."

Wes soupira, en secouant sa tête.

"Eh bien, je comptais justement partir." Dit-il, avant de décider de passe un dernier sarcasme. "Mais, si vous avez à me menacer avec ça, alors vous devez avoir pleinement confiance en votre force de sécurité."

En faisant soigne à son Steelix, le Pokémon abaissa sa tête pour le laisser monter à bord, il commença à partir. Sa fierté était faible, mais son nombre d'informations était légèrement plus grand qu'il l'était avant. Simplement en tant que sa police d'assurance, son Tyranocif et son Yanmega commencèrent à le suivre, plutôt que d'être rappelés à l'instant.

Peu importe ce qu'il avait appris d'autre, il avait découvert qu'ils pourraient identifier quelqu'un à une vitesse rapide. Ils avaient découvert qu'il était Wes Morgan, le champion de Rhode avec peu de mal.

Ce fait était sans doute ce qui l'avait ultimement sauvé de bien plus de tracas.

* * *

C'était une idée commune qu'en entrant dans les G-mens, les champions devaient révoquer tous statuts qu'ils avaient en tant que chef de l'Élite Quatre dans leur région. Cependant c'était moins que bien connu que dans certaines situations, les agents, comme lui, étaient en mesure de conserver leurs statuts. S'ils étaient sous couverture, n'étant activement pas impliqués, alors ça agirait comme un tampon mince qui empêcherait les Coppingers de les exécuter à vue.

Si le Coppinger dans l'usine avait passé son image et avait découvert qu'il n'était pas un champion, alors il n'aurait probablement pas pu s'en aller indemne. Il aurait pu se faire attaquer. Il aurait pu se faire tuer. Mais, ce facteur de champion avait semé une graine du doute dans leurs têtes. Lui permettant de repartir.

Ne voulant pas prendre trop de libertés avec la patience des gardes, Wes tendit sa tête, en regardant à travers son télescope.

"Fils de pute." Murmura-t-il, furieusement.

La peau olive. L'énorme corps, aggravé par de grands muscles. Le long manteau et le chapeau de cow-boy.

Tous de Dennis était appuyé contre la porte de l'établissement, le regardant partir à vélo au loin.

* * *

Alors que le chef temporaire des Coppingers disparu à l'intérieur, l'instinct de Wes de le poursuivre là, s'infiltrer à l'intérieur et de l'écraser.

Mais, une partie de lui savait que ce serait du suicide. D'ici à ce qu'il arrive là, Dennis aurait disparu depuis longtemps. Envolé. Et, les forces de sécurité ne démontreraient aucune pitié. Pas s'il les attaquait. Là encore, la plupart des humains ne feraient pas ça.

Pendant trois heures, son Steelix avait rampé sur le sol, maintenant à un rythme régulier alors qu'il se déplaçait. Son Tyranocif et son Yanmega n'étaient plus là puisqu'ils avaient étaient ramenés dans leurs Pokéballs, ne laissant que l'homme et le Pokémon Serpenfer seuls avec leurs pensées.

En considérant qu'ils étaient tous les deux hors de la tempête, il retira son téléphone portable et composa rapidement le numéro. Bien que c'était mémorisé dans son téléphone, sous le nom de 'Harrison James', il le retira de sa mémoire.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il entende la voix de Léo à l'autre bout de la ligne.

* * *

"Tu es certain de ceci?" Demanda Norman, en levant les yeux vers son Chef des Renseignements, en prenant une pause de lire la page cinquante du rapport. "Une partie de ça est... Incroyable."

Maintenant, le chef des G-mens commençait à sembler incroyablement inquiet.

"Où avons-nous dégoté ça?"

C'était la partie que Léo avait redouté.

"Je n'ai pas eu cette information sur cette question précédente." Avoua-t-il, calmement. "L'agent n'était pas disposé à en dévoiler la source. Cependant, je suis passé par certains d'entre eux et jusqu'à présent, tout ce qui peut être prouvé pour l'instant, a été vérifié par mon réseau."

"Ce qui pourrait retenir une lumière rouge contre ça." Répondit Norman. "Si ça pouvait être prouvé aussi facilement, alors pourquoi la source mentirait-elle à ce sujet?"

"C'était ma première pensée, monsieur." Confirma Léo. "Et..."

Il racla sa gorge, en toussant.

"Eh bien, il y a une liste de fréquences radios, de codes de diffusion, fondamentalement tout ce qui nous faut pour espionner leur conversations. J'ai examiné ce bâtiment à Rhode. C'est également vérifié. Je l'ai su de notre homme à Rhode, et il a confirmé qu'il y a un bâtiment là-bas, un bâtiment qui appartient à la Corporation Reims."

Norman leva les yeux, avec intérêt.

"Et?" Demanda-t-il. "Ça pourrait être une énorme coïncidence. Bien que..."

"C'est peu probable." Répondit Léo. "Ils n'existent pas souvent. Les chances d'être unique sont..."

Il s'arrêta, en passant dans sa tête pour un terme idéal à utiliser.

"Improbables." Dit-il finalement. "Pour être tout à fait franc. Surtout puisqu'il a été plus ou moins expulsé de la zone générale par les gardes."

Il sourit rapidement.

"Alors, j'ai piraté leur système de communication..."

En élevant rapidement sa main, Norman le regarda.

"Était-ce légal?" Demanda le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville.

Léo renifla.

"Est-ce que ce qu'ils font est légal?" Demanda-t-il, sarcastiquement. "Bien sûr que ce n'était pas légal. Mais, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur des idées très intéressantes. J'ai même réussi à mettre la main sur un enregistrement des parties juteuses. Ça laisse échapper un gros secret qui prend place dans deux semaines. Pratiquement tous les Coppingers restants seront présents. Dennis y compris. Apparemment, ils veulent dévoiler quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme. De quoi s'agit-il, je n'en ai aucune idée. La transcription est dans le fond."

"Eh bien." Réfléchit Norman, en déposant le dossier sur le bureau. Il se pencha lentement en avant et reposa son menton dans ses mains. "Voilà une occasion intéressante."

Ses yeux s'élevèrent vers Léo.

"Une que nous ne pouvons pas rejeter. Penses-y. La chance de tous les attraper immédiatement, en terminant avec un coup pur croustillant."

"Mais..." Répondit Léo. "Ça semble trop beau pour être vrai."

Son patron approuva.

"Pourtant, ça doit être un risque que nous sommes certainement prêts à courir." Répondit-il, sombrement. "Commence à planifier tout de suite l'attaque. Dégote autant de données que tu peux trouver sur cette installation, les plans des étages, les systèmes de sécurité, les rapports de reconnaissances etc. Je veux être foutrement certain que ça ne soit pas un piège avant qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit."

En retournant le geste d'approbation, Léo commença à prendre des notes.

"Voudriez-vous que je vous recommande une liste d'agents qui devraient être emmenés pour cette mission?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ça nous donnerait un coup de main." Répondit Norman. "En fait je me demandais si je pourrais avoir ton opinion là-dessus."

Jamais du genre à afficher son autorité, le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville employait souvent cette technique, acquérant plusieurs vues différentes sur une mission. Si une idée serait un succès ou non.

"Alors, je vais vous envoyer une liste demain matin." Répondit Léo. "Je vais en reparler à Wes à Rhode, lui demander de surveiller de loin."

* * *

"Bon." Murmura Sacha, en repassant sa stratégie pour une dernière fois. Plusieurs inspirations, un résumé mental des Pokémons sur lui, les six qu'il comptait utiliser dans ce match contre Alizée. Pikachu était à ses côtés, debout sur le sol carrelé des vestiaires.

Le Pokémon Souris boxait lentement l'ombre, en se gonflant pour le match. La détermination était gravée sur son visage, impatient de se battre avec tout son cœur.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sacha était seul. Flora et Jim étaient montés vers les gradins depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de sortir des vestiaires lorsque l'heure serait venue, partir vers le court chemin en direction du terrain et l'affronter. Quelqu'un qu'il avait affronté avant. Il l'avait battu avant. Se serait-elle améliorée depuis ces années? Ça faisait combien? Trois? Quatre? Cinq ans depuis qu'il l'avait affronté à Cimetronelle. Elle était indubitablement plus forte. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne serait pas ici.

La cloche sonna doucement, l'alertant que sa présence était demandée.

Avec Pikachu sautant sur son épaule, Sacha se leva. Avec ses bras étirés, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

Il n'était pas préparé pour la vague sonore pure qui le frappa.

Lors des deux derniers jours, il s'était attendu à une réaction plutôt négative. Il avait décidé que certaines section du public auraient établi qu'il n'était pas présent pour la troisième manche que pour autre raison que Steven qui avait déclaré forfait lors du dernier match.

Mais, ce n'était pas le cas.

Rien d'autre qu'une vague d'applaudissements joyeux l'attaqua tandis qu'il sortit, Pikachu complètement un peu ébloui par ça.

"Pika Pika." Murmura le Pokémon Souris.

"Je sais, Pikachu." Dit Sacha, en se dirigeant vers sa zone de dresseur.

Déjà debout devant lui, Alizée attendait. En ne semblant pas différente de ce qu'elle était dans leur rencontre précédente. Lors de la compétition de Pokévolanneau à Naturaflor, il y a environ six mois.

Les souvenirs de l'évènement réussirent à faire sortir un sourire de sa tête, le genre de pensées positives exactes dont il aurait besoin pour en sortir vainqueur. C'était inutile de s'attarder sur les pensées de Steven et comment le match précédent avait tourné.

"Mesdames et messieurs!" Rugit l'annonceur. "Bienvenue au Stade Dix-sept pour le troisième match de l'Élite Quatre, le match opposant le membre de l'Élite Quatre de Verger Alizée Wing de Cimetronelle, et le challenger..."

Il s'arrêtant, permettant quelques applaudissements de venir pour Alizée, certaines des sections de la foule prenant plaisir à l'encourager. Elle éleva une main dans une salutation, leur souriant à tous.

Un peu étonnamment, pensa Sacha, ses vêtements étaient soit très semblables à ceux qu'elle avait porté avant, à Hoenn, le temps déformant son souvenir d'elle. Ou, ils étaient complètement nouveaux et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Idem la distorsion du souvenir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle portait une paire de pantalons blancs, et une veste noire, une paire d'ailes d'ange sur son dos. En regardant sa tête nue, c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu ses cheveux. Et, la première fois qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle était rousse.

"Le challenger, Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette!"

Avec l'annonce de l'homme dans la loge du commentateur, Sacha entendit une énorme quantité d'applaudissements s'écrouler vers lui, la majorité des foules décidant que ce n'était pas sa décision que Steven ai déclaré forfait.

"Et, juste pour être certain que vous connaissez tous les règles..." Continua l'annonceur. " Donnez une bonne main d'applaudissements à notre arbitre. Simon Smith de Celestia à Sinnoh."

Tandis que l'homme en noir entra dans sa zone, il réussit à attirer une petite quantité d'applaudissements. N'étant normalement pas la personne la plus populaire au sol, il était reconnaissant juste pour ça.

Avec les applaudissements modérés s'étant calmés, il commença à parler.

"La match officiel du Défi de l'Élite Quatre de la Ligue Pokémon opposant Alizée Wing à Sacha Ketchum va bientôt commencer. Comme d'habitude, ce match sera à six contre six sans limite de temps. Cependant, seul le challenger peut procéder à des substitutions à ses Pokémons actifs. Elles peuvent être faites souvent ou rarement comme il le souhaite. Si le membre de l'Élite Quatre retire un Pokémon, alors ce Pokémon sera déclaré forfait. Une fois que trois des Pokémons d'un dresseur auront été déclarés hors combat, il y aura une pause de quinze minutes. Une fois qu'elle sera terminée, le match reprendra. Le match ne sera déclaré terminé que lorsqu'un combattant aura perdu ses six Pokémons."

Simon regarda Alizée, en souriant légèrement.

"Mademoiselle Wing." Dit-il, poliment. "Pouvez-vous choisir votre premier Pokémon pour ce match?"

En retournant le sourire, Alizée présenta une Pokéball de derrière son dos, l'agrandissant dans sa main.

"Je me souviens de toi, M. Ketchum." Remarqua-t-elle. "Un très beau match dans les cieux. Dommage que nous ne pouvons le recréer ici. Mais, j'imagine que nous allons voir si tu te souviens de ce Pokémon."

Elle lança rapidement l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs, envoyant son premier choix.

En ayant retenu son souffle, en attendant, Sacha se détendit légèrement alors qu'il reconnut le premier Pokémon qu'elle avait sorti. C'en était un qu'elle avait utilisé auparavant.

Devant lui, ses premières pensées étaient le type eau et vol était tout bec. Un énorme appendice jaune sur son visage, à peine assez d'espace pour la petite crête sur la tête, les deux petites ailes, la queue pointue et les orteils palmés.

"Bekiii!" S'écria le Pokémon Oiseaudo.

"Bekipan." Sourit Alizée. "À toi."

En souriant légèrement, Sacha savait exactement ce que serait sa stratégie. Mais, il regarda tout de même son épaule.

"Pikachu?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu te sens prêt à y aller?"

En hochant sa tête, le Pokémon Sourit bondit de son épaule et sur le terrain.

"Pika!" Hurla-t-il.

En jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux dresseurs, Simon éleva son drapeau pour signaler le départ.

"Très bien, commencez!" Hurla-t-il.

* * *

**Les G-mens vont bientôt attaquer. Espérons, comme le dit Léo, que ce n'est pas trop beau pour être vrai.**

**La troisième manche est commencée pour Sacha. Est-ce que ça vous surprend qu'il ai choisi Pikachu en premier? Pas moi.**


	106. Paré Pour Le Décollage

Chapitre 106. Paré Pour Le Décollage.

* * *

_Résumé. Maria a déposé un dossier de renseignements à Léo, qui l'a examiné, découvrant plusieurs faits. Des faits qui ont été confirmés par Wes Morgan, l'agent G-men à Rhode, qui a surveillé la base Coppinger soupçonnée. Malgré le fait d'avoir été discret, il a réussi à se faire escorter hors des lieux par des gardes, malgré d'avoir vu Dennis le regarder partir. Cependant, Léo a confirmé quelque chose à Norman, en lui disant que tous les Coppingers seraient à l'emplacement de Rhode dans deux semaines. Norman lui a ordonné de préparer une équipe pour en finir. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Pikachu sont sortis pour commencer finalement le match contre Alizée. Alizée a commencé avec Bekipan, tandis que Sacha a foncé avec son fidèle Pikachu._

* * *

En accélérant sur l'autoroute, la camionnette noire non-marquée s'arrêta brutalement devant le bâtiment. Comme la camionnette, la structure imposante était non-marquée, pourtant quelqu'un qui vivait à proximité de cet endroit était au courant que c'était le poste de police appartenant aux Rives Cascades.

En claquant la porte, la chauffeuse sauta hors de son siège, laissant le véhicule seul où il était. Abandonné où quelqu'un était certain de le trouver.

Ayant soudainement une deuxième pensée, elle ajuste son mouvement, marchant vers l'arrière, voyant où étaient les portes.

Sans effort, elle jeta son bras et attrapa une des poignées, l'ouvrant facilement. Même étant verrouillée, il y avait peu à donner tandis les contenus étaient révélés.

Un peu dégoûtée envers elle-même, en voyant le corps immobile à l'arrière, elle se retourna et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité.

Abandonnant ce chapitre particulier de sa vie...

Ça ne serait pas aussi facile.

* * *

Appuyée contre le mur d'une ruelle hideuse, elle arracha sa cagoule noire, lui donnant la chance de respirer de l'air frais. Ses longs cheveux roses tombèrent, chatouillant son cou à la base.

En haletant, Solidad leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait. Si à jamais quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle et Maria avaient fait, pour ensuite oublier sa carrière avec les G-mens, elle aurait de la chance de rester hors de la prison. Les autorités de Verger ne voudraient pas baisser les yeux trop gentiment sur quelqu'un qui s'était infiltré dans une prison à sécurité maximale, kidnappé un prisonnier, un en grande priorité dans tout ça, le soumettre à des tortures qui ferait céder en pleurant les hommes endurcis. Ensuite, le ramener devant un poste de police, le laissant dans une douleur incroyable.

Pourtant, malgré les sensations de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas pour sa victime. Le Dr. Abrahams avait mérité tout ce dont il était impliqué.

_"Pitié!" Hurla le docteur, en tremblant sauvagement. "Je peux te guérir! Tu n'as pas à..."_

_L'interrompant, son bras s'aligna, le jetant sur le côté de la camionnette, un cri de douleur arrachant un cri de douleur de ses poumons._

_En se penchant, , elle prit les deux morceaux de son chandail orange dans ses mains, le déchirant en deux morceaux. Tandis qu'elle maintint le personnage débattant, son esprit s'établit profondément dans les méthodes de torture qu'il avait tambouriné en elle._

_"Le Karma." Murmura-t-elle. "Pourrait être une salope pour toi."_

_Avant de venir ici, elle avait rassemblé une petite collections d'objets domestiques. Une boîte congelée de cubes de glace. Un paquet de cigarettes. Un briquet. Une paire de couteaux. Quelques morceaux de verre brisé. Un chiffon humide et un peu d'eau._

_Mais, il y a avait également quelques objets qu'elle s'était procurée du laboratoire de Léo pour une mission récente. Compte tenu qu'ils n'ont jamais été utilisés. Une aiguille hypodermique et quelques bouteilles de produits chimiques. Aucun d'eux n'étaient mortels. Comme belle touche, elle aurait aimé lui avoir montré son remède dit. Mais, compte tenu qu'il était sous clé, ce n'était pas possible._

_En baissant la main dans le paquet qu'elle avait rempli, elle retira la boîte froide, les cigarettes et le briquet._

_"Tu te souviens quand tu m'en as fait part?" Demanda-t-elle, en retirant lentement des cubes de glaces, en tenant l'objet glissant entre ses doigts. "Les tortures simples sont les meilleures. Pourquoi employer des méthodes complexes lorsque le mélange de chaud et froid est très efficace lui-même?"_

_En s'agenouillant, elle prit un des cubes de glace et le plaça sur la peau nue de son dos. Il recula à la faible température, mais, puisqu'elle le maintenait là, il était complètement incapable de s'en débarrasser._

_Le tenant là pendant cinq minutes, une brève période de silence, Solidad décida finalement qu'assez de temps était passé. La peau était surgelée sur son dos comme une toile de glace. Il tremblait légèrement, pas seulement du coup de froid, mais de la connaissance de ce qui allait suivre._

_En retirant sa main et en l'essuyant sur ses pantalons, elle baissa ensuite la main dans le paquets et retira le briquet et les cigarettes, replaçant la boîte de cubes de glace dedans._

_"Ne profite pas de tout ça tout de suite." Remarqua-t-elle, en allumant une. "Il y en a encore plus à venir."_

_En abaissant le feu sur sa peau, ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié au cri d'agonie qui sortait de sa bouche._

Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu une autre façon de procéder? En toute honnêteté, il y en avait probablement. Mais, pour se charger des Coppingers, il était clair que le temps était la chose que nul n'avait. Et, si le barrage d'informations qu'elle et Maria avaient eu de sa part aidait dans tout ça, alors elle était prête à accepter ça.

Une partie d'elle avait voulu garder cette partie de sa vie enterrée, bien profondément. Pourtant, à cette occasion, ça s'était avéré pratique.

"Plus jamais." Murmura-t-elle, en baissant la main vers sa taille pour prendre une Pokéball.

En quelques secondes, elle avait appelé son Roucarnage et était haut et loin. Directement dans le ciel, en espérant oublier cet incident.

Mais, un sentiment harcelant lui dit que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle en entendrait parler.

* * *

En criant sauvagement, Bekipan caréna dans les airs, prêt à frapper Pikachu avec son bec.

N'étant pas prêt pour la soudaine attaque Aeropique qu'Alizée avait lancé, Sacha ne pouvait pas émettre un ordre, disant à Pikachu d'esquiver à temps.

Malgré le coup étincelant, le Bekipan d'Alizée ne touchant pas le Pokémon Souris assez longtemps pour être affecté par sa capacité Statik, Pikachu réussit à rester debout et fort.

"Très bien, Pikachu." Interpella Sacha, prêt à tester l'eau. "Que dirais-tu d'une attaque Tonnerre."

Alors qu'il vit les étincelles onduler hors des joues rouges brillantes, il se souvint brièvement de quelque chose auparavant. Du match à Cimetronelle.

Soudainement, la lueur dans les yeux d'Alizée le lui rappela.

_"Je sais ce qui est à venir. Mais, ce qui s'est passé avant ne peut certainement pas se reproduire. Pikachu a grandement amélioré sa force depuis. Il peut passer à travers cette défense."_

L'explosion d'électricité déchirant dans les airs, Alizée laissa échapper instantanément un ordre.

"Bekipan, utilise ta défense Abri."

S'étant attendu à une Aile D'Acier, les oreilles de Sacha fit presque un regard différé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait affronté, le Pokémon Oiseaudo avait relâché cette attaque de type acier sur le sol, rendant les attaques électriques complètement inutiles.

Avec l'attaque Tonnerre impuissante craquant dans le bouclier défensif que Bekipan avait rapidement érigé, Alizée interpella une autre attaque, le prenant de nouveau par surprise.

"Hydrocanon!" Ordonna-t-elle, en regardant son Bekipan.

Presque aussi rapidement que la barrière s'était élevé à partir de rien, elle disparut...

Lui permettant que le puissant souffle d'eau se précipite, frappant Pikachu directement dans le corps. Incapable de se défendre contre la barrage suffocant, le Pokémon de type électrique était lancé en arrière sur la poussière, roulant dans la douleur.

Très peu de Pokémons n'étant pas talentueux avec un avantage du type contre ça, pouvaient résister à de puissants souffles d'eau. Pikachu ne faisait pas exception.

En grognant fortement tandis qu'il se posa sur son côté, le Pokémon Souris semblait déjà incroyablement amoché.

"Merde." Murmura Sacha, son esprit se précipitant par plusieurs options. Aucune d'elles ne marcheraient à moins que Pikachu puisse suffisamment récupérer pour se relever.

Cela se produit lentement, le Pokémon de type électrique se relevant sur ses quatre pattes, en luttant pour se débarrasser des effets de l'Hydrocanon.

Mais, le feu dans ses yeux était toujours aussi fort, sa détermination de battre le Bekipan d'Alizée toujours forte.

"Bon d'accord." Hurla Sacha. "Queue De Fer."

En poussant son corps à la limite, le petit Pokémon Souris plongea dans les airs, en utilisant sa queue pour se retourner et prendre de l'élan.

"Esquive." Interpella Alizée. "Vol dans le ciel loin de lui."

Son Pokémon le fit, en battant furieusement ses ailes pour échapper à la queue blanche rayonnante qui avait été envoyée vers elle.

Furieux à la façon dont ça avait été exécuté, Sacha recommença à penser. En pensant rapidement, il commença à venir avec une stratégie pour la contrer.

* * *

Des grognements commencèrent à venir des foules alors que Bekipan battit rapidement ses ailles au-dessus du terrain. Tandis que par-dessus le terrain, aucun dommage ne pourrait l'atteindre. Aucun Pokémon de type électrique pourrait sans doute la frapper de là-haut. Avec peut-être l'exception possible d'Electhor ou Raikou.

L'inconvénient était que ses chances de décrocher un coup sur Pikachu de cette hauteur avaient également diminuées. Pikachu pourrait facilement invoquer assez de vitesse en un claquement de doigts pour éviter l'attaque. Même avec ses blessures de l'Hydrocanon.

* * *

En ignorant les huées de la foule, Alizée garda ses yeux vifs sur la scène devant elle. Attendant que le dresseur impétueux du Bourg Palette morde.

Ne la décevant pas, il ne fit que ça.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!" Hurla Sacha, en espérant avoir de la chance.

Elle pouvait facilement voir que c'était juste ça. Un espoir.

Bien que l'explosion était férocement expédié dans les airs, Bekipan resta facilement planer à quelques pieds par-dessus l'explosion. Le baiser sauvage d'éclair a à peine touché ses pieds palmés.

"Descends à toute vitesse." Ordonna-t-elle, prêt à l'attraper en contre. "Et lance un Demi-Tour!"

Un peu perplexe, Sacha tenta d'essayer de se souvenir ce que faisait le mouvement. C'en était un qui n'avait pas été relâché sur lui depuis longtemps.

"Demi-Tour?" Demanda-t-il, doucement. "Ça voudrait..."

En fonçant rapidement vers le bas, Bekipan étala ses puissantes ailes pour amortir sa chute sur l'air mince. Ses yeux commencèrent lentement à briller avec un vert, courtoisie d'une énergie qui commençait rapidement à se charger dans son corps.

Avec une puissance surprenante, elle contrôla sa vitesse et s'écrasa dans Pikachu, envoyant de nouveau le Pokémon Souris s'écraser éperdument, pour finalement arriver dans un tas effondré sur le sol du terrain. Sa queue coincée sous son petit corps dans une position qui semblait légèrement inhabituelle à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

Ce qui arriva ensuite, étonna Sacha encore plus.

Sa dresseur n'élevait même pas une Pokéball, mais Bekipan disparut dans une lumière brillante rouge, étant rappelée dans l'orbe.

"Quoi?" Dit-il, abondamment.

Ses yeux passèrent vers l'arbitre, Simon, qui observait impassiblement le terrain.

"Est-ce même légal?" Demanda Sacha, en sachant qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas autant de chance.

Simon approuva, ses yeux noirs impassibles même alors qu'il regardait Sacha.

"Selon les règles, elle n'a pas rappelé son Pokémon. Ça s'est produit en raison du résultat d'un choix de mouvement qu'elle a fait. La décision est arrivé que ce n'était pas classé comme forfait parce que son adversaire pourrait tenter d'utiliser des mouvements comme Hurlement ou Cyclone pour entraîner le Pokémon du membre de l'Élite Quatre à devenir inéligible au combat. Cependant, ça peut marcher dans les deux cas. Rappeler un Pokémon en tant que résultat d'un mouvement n'est pas illégal peut importe la façon, l'état ou la forme."

"Je vois." Murmura Sacha, en voyant Alizée retirer une deuxième Pokéball.

Elle l'éleva dans le ciel, prête à lancer.

"Altaria, prends ton envol."

* * *

Comme prévu, le Pokémon Virevolteur émergea au combat dans une douche de nuage blanc comme plumes, un doux son musical provenant de son bec alors qu'elle le fit, allant s'arrêter sur le sol.

"Et Alizée a choisi de poursuivre avec son Altaria gracieux dans cette manche." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Elle a apparemment fait le bon choix de sortir Bekipan du match par des moyens justes, et maintenant, son deuxième Pokémon n'est pas un qui est aussi faible contre les attaques de type électrique. Il semblerait que c'est un choix judicieux."

Simon éleva ses drapeaux, voulant clairement que le match commence.

"Reprenez." Ordonna-t-il, brièvement.

* * *

"J'aime Altaria comme Pokémon." Murmura lentement Flora. "Mais, j'espère qu'il va se faire battre."

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur?" Dit-il, ironiquement. "Je ne pensais pas..."

En voyant le regarda agacé que Flora lui faisait, il la boucla. L'ensemble de s'embarquer dans un combat n'était pas une option qu'il voulait envisager. Il avait déjà été banni des loges de chaque stade sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, en raison de l'accrochage avec Max après le match de Sacha contre Nancy, il y a environ une semaine.

* * *

En réfléchissant rapidement à ses options, Sacha décida qu'il vaudrait mieux analyser l'eau en premier. Commettre une erreur, même à ce stade pourrait même être fatal. Comme l'annonceur l'avait ostensiblement remarqué plus tôt, Pikachu n'avait pas un avantage super efficace sur Altaria, mais juste peut-être...

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!" Exhorta-t-il, rapidement.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour Pikachu de relâcher la puissante explosion d'éclair de ses joues, Altaria étant momentanément entouré par le choc statique.

En se secouant, Altaria réussit à disperser facilement les effets de l'attaque électrique.

"Taaaaaaa!" Cria le Pokémon Virevolteur, en évasant ses douces ailes.

"Eh bien, ça c'est bien passé." Murmura Sacha à lui-même.

En tournant sa tête pour regarder son dresseur, Pikachu lui fit un regard de sarcasme momentané.

_"Tu crois?"_ Demanda-t-il, silencieusement.

En expulsant un souffle profond, le dresseur du Bourg Palette passa ses yeux sur l'Altaria qui semblait agacé.

_"Aller. Jusqu'à quel point a-t-il pu devenir fort en quelques années. Mon foutu Massko l'a vaincu la dernière fois, alors..."_

"Altaria!" Interpella Alizée. "Attaque Dracosouffle vers Pikachu."

"Esquive!" Contra Sacha, en balançant rapidement ses ordres. "Ensuite, saute et lance l'attaque Queue De Fer."

Avec l'épaisse rafale énergétique verte s'arrachant du bec d'Altaria, la force coupant facilement à travers la terre, Pikachu plongea sur le côté. Il pouvait sentir de l'argenterie de poussière pleuvoir sur son dos.

"Danse Draco." Ordonna Alizée.

En entendant ses mots, le Pokémon Virevolteur ouvrit son bec, en commençant à chanter une douce ligne de notes musicales.

Avec chaque note émise, ses plumes bleues et blanches commencèrent à rayonner. Rayonner avec une énergie qui coula dans son corps, parvenant aux muscles.

En même temps, la queue de Pikachu commença à en faire autant, brillante avec une lumière blanche, la fourrure s'endurcissant en acier.

En poussant ses pattes hors du sol, le Pokémon Souris bondit, poussant la petite forme dans les airs.

En voyant le Pokémon faire tourner son corps, prêt à frapper avec la queue, Alizée donna l'ordre d'esquiver instantanément.

Sa vitesse fortement améliorée, elle accéléra facilement loin de la lourde attaque Queue De Fer, laissant Pikachu retomber vers le sol.

"Retourne-toi et attaque Belier." Interpella Alizée, son expression formant un sourire. Elle semblait prendre plaisir avec la vue de son Pokémon qui jouait avec le type électrique, quelque chose qui ressemblait sans doute dans sa tête à porter un coup pour tous, partout, du Pokémon de type vol.

En poussant ses longs nuages comme ailes dans les airs, Altaria plana gracieusement vers le Pokémon Souris tombant avant qu'il touche le sol.

Le cœur de Sacha tomba alors qu'il regarda son Pokémon aller s'écraser dans les airs, exécutant plusieurs tonneaux involontaires dans le procès.

En voyant les yeux de son adversaire passer sur Pikachu pour l'instant, le sentiment d'un mauvais pressentiment passait dans sa tête.

Il ouvrit à moitié sa bouche pour rappeler Pikachu, en souhaitant pour sa vie qu'il avait la Pokéball pour faire l'action au loin. Maintenant, il devait attendre que son Pokémon atterrisse, en espérant qu'Alizée ne...

Les yeux d'Alizée s'illuminèrent, sa bouche bougeant doucement.

"Altaria." Interpella-t-elle. "Pique."

Fasse pas ça.

Complètement sans défense pour faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, Sacha devait regarder ce qui allait prendre place. Les yeux de l'Altaria d'Alizée passèrent rapidement sur le Pikachu tombant, les orbes petites et brillantes cherchant les points faibles dans le Pokémon de type électrique.

"Pikachu, reviens!" Hurla désespérément Sacha. Il savait que c'était un mauvais choix, que les chances qu'il soit en mesure de sortir Pikachu de là étaient minimales au mieux.

En nageant dans les airs, Pikachu tenta de revenir à son dresseur. Mais, la seule façon que ça aurait été possible, aurait été s'il avait été rapidement en état de se faire pousser des ailes. Ou, de se retrouver attaché à une paire de ballons.

La pensée humoristique quittait sa tête, plâtrant une grimace sauvage sur son visage, Sacha regarda Altaria plonger du ciel, proche de comme si elle avait été tiré d'un baril d'un canon.

Avec Pikachu à quelques pouces du sol, le Pokémon Virevolteur caréna dans son estomac, le son d'écrasement ricochant autour du stade, suivit de près par une paire d'halètements d'agonie du Pokémon Souris.

En s'effondrant dans la terre, la poussière étant soulevé et délogée autour de lui, le couvrant dans la saleté brune, le Pokémon de type électrique et le premier de Sacha ferma ses yeux, incapable de continuer.

Sa bouche tombant, Sacha se précipita rapidement sur le terrain, allant retirer Pikachu du mal.

"Pikachu a été mis hors combat." Déclara Simon, ses yeux ignorant Sacha alors qu'il détala devant lui pour récupéré le Pokémon effondré. "Altaria est déclaré vainqueur."

En soulevant Pikachu sous les yeux attentifs d'Altaria, le dresseur du Bourg Palette retourna vers sa zone de dresseur, conscient des applaudissements de la foule, impatiente d'acclamer Pikachu hors du terrain.

"Tu as fait de ton mieux, Pikachu." Chuchota Sacha, en reculant dans sa petite zone rectangulaire. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en état de donner Pikachu à Flora tout de suite. Elle était en haut dans les gradins, tandis qu'il était en bas dans la poêle.

Avec ceci en tête, il retira sa chemise bleue, la déposant sur le sol dans un tas pagayé. En faisant infiniment attention, le dresseur aux cheveux noirs déposa Pikachu dessus.

"Je vais te laisser à Flora à la pause." Chuchota-t-il, en tapotant la fourrure jaune. "Merci de tous tes efforts. Mais, maintenant, il est temps d'employer une tactique différente."

En ramenant son attention sur le terrain, en voyant l'expression béate sur le visage de l'Altaria d'Alizée en même temps, il commença à penser à son prochain choix.

* * *

"Et avec Pikachu d'éliminé, le type électrique qui aurait presque certainement été une grande partie de son plan pour vaincre Alizée, Sacha est confronté à un dilemme. Avec quoi continuer? Va-t-il choisir un Pokémon avec l'avantage du type, ou autre chose? Dans les deux cas, nous sommes certainement sur le point de le découvrir."

_"Voyons voir."_ Pensa Sacha. _"J'ai définitivement deux Pokémons qui pourraient s'attaquer à Altaria. Un avec un énorme avantage du type, et l'autre qui pourrait le submerger avec une puissance pure. Mais, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à avoir un KO. Alors, je veux les garder pour plus tard. Si mon prochain Pokémon n'élimine pas Altaria, alors je vais foncer avec l'un d'eux. Alors, je vais maintenant utiliser..."_

"Je vais combattre le vol par le vol." Hurla Sacha, plusieurs petits grognements graduels venant de la foule tandis qu'ils saisirent la mauvaise blague. "Etouraptor, je te choisis!"

En prenant la Pokéball de sa ceinture, et en prenant quelque secondes pour l'agrandir dans sa main, Sacha lanca l'orbe dans les airs, la regardant s'ouvrir.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour l'énergie de sortir rapidement, se matérialisant en la forme de l'Etouraptor de Sacha, le Pokémon de type vol qu'il avait acquis à Sinnoh depuis bien des années.

En frappant ses mains ensemble, Alizée passa ses yeux sur le Pokémon Rapace, en approuvant.

"Je dois te féliciter d'avoir élever un excellent Etouraptor." Remarqua-t-elle. "L'affronter promet d'être très intéressant."

"Eh bien, je prends plaisir à affronter votre Altaria." Répondit Sacha. "Alors, je crois que nous sommes sur le point d'être intéressés tous les deux."

En souriant légèrement, Simon éleva ses drapeaux.

"Reprenez le match." Ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Pendant un instant, les deux dresseurs de firent rien. Leurs deux Pokémons se jaugèrent momentanément l'un l'autre, s'examinant l'un l'autre.

_"Belle crête."_ Remarqua gentiment Altaria.

Pendant un instant, Etouraptor considéra la signification. Il se demandait si c'était juste un compliment, ou un stratagème astucieusement conçu.

"Aeropique." Siffla Alizée.

En la regardant s'élancer dans les airs, Etouraptor réalisa qu'il avait été dupé. Le sentiment était aggravé, tandis que son bec s'écrasa dans son estomac, le projetant légèrement en arrière.

"Ne te retire pas!" Hurla Sacha. "Réplique avec ton attaque Cru-Aile!"

En évasant ses ailes, Etouraptor plongea après Altaria avec une intention féroce.

Cependant, la Danse Draco de tout à l'heure était toujours en jeu, signifiant qu'Altaria était facilement en état de rester hors d'atteinte, esquivant joyeusement chaque frappe en travers son chemin.

"Aeropique!" Hurla Sacha, en s'étonnant lui-même. Toujours posé à côté de lui, Pikachu laissa échapper un mouvement brusque de surprise.

C'était au tour d'Etouraptor de plonger en avant, étonnant cette fois Altaria, le bec ratissant une ligne sur la gorge du Pokémon Virevolteur, entraînant un furieux cri de douleur de son bec.

"Attaque Cru-Aile!" Continua Sacha. Puisqu'il avait l'avantage, il n'y avait aucun mal à le presser.

En frappant avec ses grandes et puissantes ailes, le Pokémon Rapace décrocha une paire de coups crus dans Altaria, le premier la frappant sur le côté, le deuxième sur la tête.

Une Alizée furieuse observa son Pokémon, en voyant le châtiment qu'elle se prenait. Ce n'était pas un visage content, les yeux diminuant fortement. D'un dresseur à l'autre, Sacha pouvait clairement voir qu'elle passait les options dans sa têtes. Toutes ses options.

Finalement, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent, dévoilant qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne disait rien qui vaille pour lui et son Etouraptor.

"Altaria." Dit-elle, doucement. "Lance l'attaque Dracochoc."

Ouvrant avidement son bec, impatiente de se venger, le Pokémon Virevolteur commença à créer quelque chose au plus profond d'elle. Quelque chose de bleu.

Ses ailes reculant, sa tête sautillant en avant, un rayon d'une lumière gris bleutée s'arracha en avant, se métamorphosant peu à peu et évoluant en un vortex hurlant d'énergie vibrante.

Avec l'attaque le frappant dans l'estomac, Etouraptor était momentanément essoufflé, plusieurs petits cri de douleur sortant de son bec.

À cet instant, Alizée sembla prête à poursuivre avec une autre attaque.

"Altaria, attaque Dracocharge!" Ordonna-t-elle.

En évasant ses ailes en avant, en transformant rapidement son corps en une puissante balle énergétique, elle vibra avec l'énergie de type dragon. En se poussant à un rythme rapide, elle était rapidement dans sa course pour entrer en collision avec Etouraptor.

En haussant légèrement les épaules, Sacha fit son interpellation.

"Prends-le de front." Ordonna-t-il. "Utilise l'attaque Rapace!"

N'hésitant aucunement, le Pokémon Prédateur vol instantanément vers Altaria, prêt à contre-attaquer. De puissantes flammes bleues engouffrèrent les plumes grises, ses yeux perçants concentrés seulement sur le Pokémon Virevolteur approchant.

Dans les brefs instants que ça prit entre les deux Pokémons de se réunir, Sacha se souvenant comment Etouraptor avait appris le mouvement, un sourire ironique passa sur son visage malgré le moment.

* * *

Alors que les deux Pokémons de type vol s'écrasèrent l'un dans l'autre, distribuant tous les deux des coups paralysants dans l'autre, plusieurs halètements étourdis de douleur passèrent dans la foule. Le bruit sourd dégoutant, pas pour la première fois qu'ils avaient entendu dans ce match était simplement un dérivé de la collision, combiné avec un autre bruit sourd tandis que les deux combattants allèrent s'écraser sur le sol, tous les deux en même temps.

Également simultanés était la façon à laquelle les deux paires de yeux devinrent vides...

* * *

**Solidad aurait-elle accompli quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter à la fin...?**

**Sacha a déjà perdu Pikachu... Ça commence mal pour lui.**


	107. Le Vent Sous Les Ailes

Chapitre 107. Le Vent Sous Les Ailes.

* * *

_Résumé. Solidad a laissé le Docteur Abrahams seul dans la camionnette à l'extérieur du poste de police des Rives Cascades, fortement battu. Alors qu'elle réfléchit là-dessus, une partie de ce qui s'était passé, elle était surmontée avec regret. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Alizée ont commencé leur match, Pikachu contre Bekipan. Cependant, Pikachu n'a pas eu un temps facile de la tâche, étant atterri avec plusieurs coups et attaques. Mais, en utilisant étonnamment une attaque Demi-Tour, Alizée a fait revenir Bekipan, envoyant son Altaria en tant que remplacement. Le Pokémon Virevolteur a rapidement vaincu Pikachu, ne permettant pas au Pokémon Souris de décrocher un coup. Mais, le remplaçant de Sacha pour Pikachu, son Etouraptor s'en est mieux sorti, décrochant plusieurs coups dans Altaria. Finalement, les deux sont entrés en collision, Dracocharge rencontrant Rapace dans les airs, la force mettant les deux combattants KO..._

* * *

_"Bienvenue."_

_En descendant la petite série d'escaliers, Alizée prit une profonde inspiration._

_"Merci d'être venue." Dit Charles Goodshow, en se levant pour la regarder._

_En regardant autour de la pièce, elle pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, tous les deux. Isaac, un dresseur de type électrique de Sinnoh était assis près de la fenêtre, en se penchant en arrière dans un sommeil apparent. Ses lunettes de soleil rendirent difficile à dire s'il était endormi ou réveillé. Steven, un dresseur qu'elle connaissait de ses jours en tant que championne d'arène à Cimetronelle était également assit, mais en lisant un magazine sur les techniques de fouilles. Et, il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, une femme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait un peu familière. Bien que son visage ne pouvait pas être placé._

_"Ce n'est rien." Répondit Alizée. "J'ai reçu votre coup de fil, alors je suis venue ici aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. C'est une longue route d'Eternara."_

_"Ouais, mes excuses pour ça." Répondit nonchalamment Goodshow._

_En balayant son bras autour de la pièce, il fit signe vers les autres personnes à l'intérieur._

_"J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà M. Stone?" Demanda-t-il, en la regardant._

_Une simple approbation de confirmation brève sortit d'elle. Elle l'avait affronté à Cimetronelle pour le badge, mais au moment où elle avait atteint l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn, il était devenu le champion depuis longtemps._

_"Pas personnellement." Offrit-elle._

_Goodshow agit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu._

_"Vous pourriez ou ne pourriez pas connaître les deux autres." Continua-t-il. "Mais, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerais vous présenter M. Isaac Stormcrow de Vestigion..."_

_En se réveillant de son sommeil apparent, Isaac déplaça sa main dans un signe qui aurait pu être interprété comme une salutation._

_"Et, Mademoiselle Nancy Maple de Doublonville."_

_Un sourire sortit d'Alizée de la femme aux cheveux noirs._

_Ça apparut ensuite à Alizée qu'elle savait maintenant pourquoi la femme semblait si familière, le nom Maple rivant jusqu'à elle. Dans une certaine importance, elle ressemblait effectivement à Norman, un âge semblable, la même couleur de cheveux. Les yeux étaient également plutôt à une réplique._

_"Voici Alizée Wing." Continua Goodshow. "Comme vous pourriez ou ne pourriez pas le savoir, elle fait actuellement parti de l'Élite Quatre de Hoenn, anciennement la championne d'arène de Cimetronelle."_

_En entendant une petite toux de Steven, une vague de confusion passa sur elle. Que faisait-elle ici et pourquoi? Le message de Goodshow avait été bref, lui disant seulement ce venir ici de toute urgence._

_"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Nancy, en regardant Goodshow. Ses yeux étaient fortement concentrés sur son petit corps, son esprit se demandant clairement la même chose qu'Alizée._

_En raclant sa gorge, Goodshow regarda autour de la pièce, avant de commencer à parler._

_"Merci à tous d'être venus." Dit-il. "Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont peut-être eu du mal à venir jusqu'ici, mais une fois de plus, merci de votre arrivée rapide."_

_Il racla de nouveau sa gorge._

_"Alors, je sais que vous avez bien des questions." Continua Goodshow. "Et je suis sur le point d'y répondre au meilleur de ma capacité, Alors, allez-y."_

_Pendant qu'il parlait, Alizée s'était déplacée et allée s'asseoir sur une chaise devant Isaac. Toujours incertaine sur s'il était réveillé ou non._

_"Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ici?" Se demanda Steven, en regardant Goodshow._

_Il eut un sourire comme réponse._

_"C'est une excellente question, M. Stone." Répondit-il. "Et, je vais commencer par vous dire que vous pourriez avoir entendu parler de la nouvelle Conférence Verger. Une compétition dans la nouvelle région marquée."_

_"J'en ai entendu parler."_

_Alizée réagit légèrement. Isaac n'était apparemment pas aussi endormi qu'il en avait l'air._

_"Merci, M. Stormcrow." Répondit Goodshow. "Ravi de constater que vous lisez les brochures qui sont envoyées un peu partout."_

_"Alors, où voulez-vous en venir?" Demanda Alizée. "Qu'avez-vous besoin de nous?"_

_Le petit homme âgée lui sourit._

_"Chaque région a une ligue Pokémon compétitive." Dit-il. "Elle a besoin d'un Élite Quatre pour garder les dresseurs dans cette ligue sous contrôle."_

_Pas pour la première fois, ses yeux passèrent autour de la pièce, en s'arrêtant sur chacun des quatre dresseurs._

_"Après avoir fait plusieurs vérifications, en examinant les profils de chaque dresseur qui ont déjà travaillé pour la Ligue Pokémon ou participé à plus de cinq..."_

_"Ça semble être une tâche amusante." Murmura Nancy._

_Goodshow l'ignora._

_"Le conseil le faisant ainsi, a décidé sur l'achèvement de la tâche que vous seriez tous les quatre les mieux adaptés aux rigueurs qui vous seraient placées à ce moment. Mademoiselle Maple. Pendant quelques années, vous avez été la championne d'arène de Doublonville avant Blanche. Vous avez également servi l'Élite Quatre de Johto avant qu'il soit uni avec Kanto. Vos paroles d'identification pour eux-mêmes dans cette décision."_

_Il regarda Steven._

_"M. Stone." Dit Goodshow. "Ancien champion de Hoenn. Bien que c'est vôtre seul accomplissement majeur, c'en est un impressionnant. Parce que, les dresseurs ne s'affaiblissent pas à ce moment. Comme les records le montrent, vous avez vaincu la ligue lors de votre premier essai, et basée sur votre preuve précédente, vous êtes plus que qualifié pour servir un Élite Quatre."_

_Cette fois, il passa ses yeux vers Alizée, la laissant voir son sourire._

_"Mademoiselle Wing." Continua-t-il. "Vos références sont semblables à celles de Mademoiselle Maple. Vous avez servi à la région Hoenn en tant que championne d'arène pendant plusieurs années. Malgré la triste retraite de Morgan Aragon, vous avez fait la transition à l'Élite Quatre de cette région, et vous les servez toujours en ce moment. Je crois que c'est en tant que deuxième membre."_

_Alizée approuva. Elle était actuellement sous Damien et Spectra. Glacia avait quitté la scène quelques mois plus tôt._

_"Et, finalement." Remarqua Goodshow, en regardant Isaac. "M. Stormcrow."_

_Pour la première fois, le dresseur de type électrique éleva sa main et appuya ses lunettes de soleil sur son sourcil, en regardant Goodshow._

_"En tant que dresseur, vous avez participé à la conférence de Sinnoh huit fois, en gagnant cinq fois en utilisant un seul type." Continua le petit vieil homme. "Un accomplissement incroyable. Vous avez même battu l'Élite Quatre de cette région quatre fois sur cinq, mais vous avez décliné l'offre de devenir champion. Vous avez défié d'autres régions, plus particulièrement Kanto et Johto, en se classant également respectivement très haut dans les conférences Indigo et Argentée."_

_En ayant terminé l'appel de rôle, il regarda à nouveau autour de la pièce._

_"Alors, comme vous pouvez le voir, chacun de vous mérite d'être ici. Vous êtes ici par mérite. Et, maintenant, je vous dis que vous avez un choix à faire."_

_Avec ses yeux scintillant fortement, il recommença à parler. Révélant finalement la raison pour laquelle il les avait tous fait venir ici._

_"Est-ce que vous acceptez cette offre?"_

* * *

"Etouraptor et Altaria ont été mis hors combat." Déclara Simon, ses drapeaux s'élevant avec la rafale de la fabrique rouge.

Avec les deux Pokémons rapidement rappelés du terrain par leurs Pokéballs, la foule réussit à donner une petite poignée d'applaudissements pour les combattants.

"Merci, Etouraptor." Murmura Sacha, ses yeux sur la Pokéball contenant le Pokémon Rapace effondré. "Tu t'es bien battu."

Bien qu'il avait perdu deux Pokémons contre celui d'Alizée, l'Altaria avait augmenté sa puissance avec au moins une Danse Draco, le transformant en un adversaire encore plus formidable. Etouraptor ayant été en mesure de la vaincre avait été un excellent résultat.

Il pouvait entendre Alizée dire quelque chose à son Altaria effondré, mais ses mots étaient légèrement étouffés par les rugissements des stands, les spectateurs les exhortant de se dépêcher.

Il glissa lentement la Pokéball sous son manteau, en se demandant avec qui poursuivre tandis qu'il fixa la Pokéball sur la ceinture.

* * *

En élevant une main par-dessus sa tête, ses doigts serrant une Pokéball, Alizée n'avait pas de tels doutes. En quelques instants, elle avait relâché son prochain choix sur le terrain, la Pokéball volant de sa main, s'ouvrant instantanément en deux moitiés.

"Xatu, prends ton envol."

Une énergie rayonnante s'échappa de la Pokéball, Sacha regarda rapidement le troisième choix révélé d'Alizée au combat apparaître, le Pokémon de type psy et vol, Xatu atterrit sur le sol du terrain.

C'était, notait-il, avec une incroyable ironie que les yeux noirs du Pokémons Mystique étaient assez semblables au regard presque désintéressé que Simon, l'arbitre, projetait constamment.

Un petit avalement s'échappa lentement de sa gorge. Un Xatu pourrait être un puissant adversaire, plein de techniques et de capacités rusées. Mais, bien qu'il avait quelques Pokémons sur sa personne qui pourraient lui donner du fil à retordre, un seul Pokémon l'appela pour la tâche en main.

_"C'est un pari. Mais, si ça porte ses fruits..."_

Il retira rapidement une Pokéball flambant neuve, ses doigts légèrement accrochés autour de l'orbe. Tandis qu'il le fit, il pouvait sentir le souffle de la foule sur son épaule, les masses impatientes qu'il fasse en sorte que le match reprenne.

En retirant son bras, sa poigne sur l'orbe était relâchée, tournant dans les airs.

"Grahyena, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Oh mon Arceus." Grogna Flora, en effondrant sa tête dans ses mains. Sous eux, le Pokémon Morsure apparut de la Pokéball, en regardant instantanément autour du terrain pour assimiler ses nouveaux environs. "J'avais oublié qu'il avait ça."

En approuvant comme accord, Jim réussit à faire un sourire.

"On dirait que c'est une bonne décision de le faire venir." Commenta-t-il. "D'autant plus que les capacités psy de Xatu viennent juste d'être neutralisées."

En élevant sa main pour gratter son menton, la réalisation le frappant. Une raison pour le choix.

"Il a du voir quelque chose." Remarqua le dresseur d'Acajou. "Il a du découvrir qu'Alizée utiliserait un Xatu. Mais, je doute qu'il ai empaqueté Grahyena juste pour cette raison. Il doit y avoir autre chose dans son arsenal que nous ignorons."

* * *

N'ayant toujours aucune émotion à travers ses pupilles, Simon éleva sèchement ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il, sèchement. Plus au soulagement de quelques sections de la foule, les occupants rugirent leur approbation au match qui commence finalement.

Alors qu'il le fit, Grahyena tendit sa tête vers son dresseur, les oreilles dressées pour attendre les ordres.

"Très bien, Grahyena." Interpella Sacha. "Commençons avec une attaque Morsure!"

En fonçant rapidement en avant, les mâchoires du Pokémon de type ténèbres s'ouvrirent révélant un ensemble de dents pointues.

"Envole-toi." Ordonna rapidement Alizée.

En évasant ses ailes, Xatu se poussa dans les airs, loin de l'attaque. Les puissantes mâchoires se refermèrent à quelques pouces de la queue verte, laissant Grahyena paraître un peu stupide alors qu'il retomba sur la terre, ses mâchoires cliquant dans le sol légèrement sablé du terrain.

"Rayon Signal!" Ordonna-t-elle, en regardant son Xatu.

Avec le bec s'ouvrant sur son visage, les petites nuances d'une lumière énergétique verte commencèrent lentement à se former au plus profond du corps du Pokémon Mystique.

Pas tout à fait la même hauteur que ça avait été avec Altaria, un doux ton vibrateur commença à se pulvériser de sa gorge.

Pendant un instant, Sacha resta immobile, avant de plonger dans l'action, sa tête s'élançant en marche.

"Esquive!" Rugit-il, en voyant le souffle vert lumineux vibrant s'échapper du bec de Xatu, déchirant dans les airs vers son Pokémon de type ténèbres.

En trottinant en arrière, Grahyena réussi de justesse à s'éloigner de la frappe, l'énergie de type insecte heurtant le sol, cognant facilement un cratère à la surface de la terre dure. Un épais grognement furieux ondula de ses mâchoires, alors que sa fourrure noire était striée de la poussière en poudre.

"Réplique avec Ball'Ombre!" Rugit Sacha, ne voulant pas laisser Xatu s'en tirer comme ça. Si Alizée voulait relâcher des attaques super efficaces, alors...

Le Pokémon Morsure ouvrit rapidement ses mâchoires, créant la boule mauve foncée. Elle flotta avec soin dans les airs pour un instant, jusqu'à ce que le chien comme Pokémon balance sa tête, l'attaque plongeant vers Xatu.

Pourtant, Alizée ne manquait pas de ruse. Il y avait une lueur rapide dans ses yeux, suggérant qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de passer à travers. Les masses observant retinrent tous leurs souffles, attendant que quelque chose se produise.

"Xatu, réplique avec Vent Mauvais."

Au son de ses mots, les plumes normalement vertes du Pokémon Mystique commencèrent à changer leur couleur, passant à une teinte de noire diabolique. Toujours aéroportée, Xatu frappa rapidement avec ses ailes, l'énergie noire balayant dans une gamme de puissantes masses de vent.

En soufflant en rafale, l'attaque s'écrasa dans la Ball'Ombre approchante, la repoussant facilement vers Grahyena, et par conséquent loin de Xatu.

En plongeant sur le côté, Grahyena réussi seulement à esquiver le souffle combiné de l'adversaire évasif.

"Et maintenant, frappe avec une attaque Aeropique!" Ordonna Alizée.

En prenant un grand plaisir à l'ordre, le Pokémon psy plongea dans les airs vers Grahyena, écrasant son bec sur son côté, un bleu apparaissant instantanément sous la fourrure noir hérissée.

En criant, le Pokémon Morsure était repoussé sur le sol, en roulant deux fois sur la surface avant de se relever. Des acclamations et des cris d'applaudissements vinrent de la foule, toute en faveur pour Xatu. Leur côté entêté prenaient plaisir à voir le Pokémon de type psy jouer avec le Pokémon de type ténèbres.

* * *

Mais, même ceci n'abaissa pas les esprits de Sacha. Il avait fait venir Grahyena à son match contre Alizée pour deux raisons. L'une d'entre elles était au cas où elle aurait envoyé son Xatu, la situation exacte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment. L'autre était quelque chose que Jacky lui avait révélé plus tôt, une attaque qui lui offrirait une grande chance contre un type vol.

"Grahyena." Interpella-t-il, un ton d'avertissement dans sa voix qui attira instantanément l'attention du Pokémon Morsure, attirant ses oreilles vers le dresseur. "Frappons avec l'attaque Crocs Givre!"

Juste pendant quelques moments qu'ils acclamaient, la foule devint soudainement silencieuse de surprise, les mâchoires de Grahyena se séparant presque instantanément, les grandes dents rayonnant avec une couverture glacée.

Avec un hurlement qui s'échappa de sa bouche, une paire de rayons blancs déchiquetés poussa dans le ciel vers le Xatu étonné.

Le même Xatu qui quelques instants plus tard laissa échapper un cri intensément douloureux, ses ailes cédant. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps affaibli vint s'écraser sur le sol, les yeux vides par l'attaque pure de douleur qui était passée dans son système.

En prenant une fraction seconde pour évaluer le travail de son Pokémon, Sacha réussit à faire un hochement de tête. La visée de Grahyena avait été parfaite, la frappe touchant Xatu juste en dessous des ailes droites.

"Il est temps de conclure." Murmura-t-il. "Grahyena, attaque Vibrobscur."

La fourrure noire ondula instantanément avec une énergie encore plus noire, se précipitant entièrement à travers la bouche du Pokémon Morsure, permettant à Grahyena de canaliser en une attaque. Un pure rayon énergétique noir qui hurla dans les airs, frappant directement le Xatu toujours à plat ventre.

Avec la température de l'air s'élevant rapidement autour d'elle, le Pokémon Mystique poussa un dernier cri de douleur. Avec le son s'apaisant pas longtemps après, il était évident qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de continuer. Sa douleur dévasta le corps effondré sur le sol, en secouant en place. Grahyena avait vraiment fait un numéro sur elle, quelque chose que Sacha avait fièrement remarqué.

_"On dirait que j'ai eu de la chance de trouver ce Grahyena."_ Pensa-t-il, en souriant à moitié au souvenir de comment s'était arrivé. Bien que ça ne semblait pas amusant à ce moment. Si ça n'avait pas été de Nightmare et de son intervention alors...

Il aurait préféré ne pas penser à ce qui ce serait passé. Son esprit était plutôt attiré par Simon qui prenait la décision.

"Xatu a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Grahyena est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

Lentement, presque tendrement, Alizée retira sa Pokéball, l'élevant à la hauteur des épaules afin de rappeler le Pokémon Mystique, une expression étonnamment neutre sur son visage. Presque comme si elle évaluait calmement la situation.

Témoin qu'elle rappelle son Pokémon, Sacha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quel serait son prochain choix. Pourtant, il savait que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avant qu'il le sache. Un sentiment que la plupart de la foule retentissait, exhortant Alizée de faire sortir son prochain Pokémon. Mais, entre ça, il y avait des sections qui scandaient le nom de Grahyena. Une tâche plus difficile que ça en avait l'air, les chants légèrement irréguliers en raison de la nature délicate de ce nom. Mais, au moins, ils enterraient ce que l'annonceur du stade disait, ce qui voulait dire que Sacha n'avait pas à mettre en place de secs jeux de mots et plaisanteries flagorneuses écervelés.

Il pouvait voir Alizée sortir une Pokéball, la serrant. À moins qu'elle renvoie Bekipan, ça serait son quatrième Pokémon qu'elle aurait révélé.

En la regardant élever l'orbe rouge et blanche vers le ciel, Sacha était surpris de voir le sourire qu'elle lui faisait.

"Je me demande si tu vas te souvenir de ce Pokémon, M. Ketchum." Remarqua-t-elle, en lançant la Pokéball dans le ciel. "Heledelle prends ton envol."

* * *

Il n'avait pas oublié le Pokémon. Les souvenirs de l'Heledelle shiny relâchant un Ultralaser vers son propre Heledelle n'était pas quelque chose qui était possible pour lui à oublier.

Mais, la vue du Pokémon Hirondelle battre ses ailes dans les airs par-dessus lui était étonnante. Même le fait qu'il soit un Pokémon shiny rare ne masqua pas à quel point la menace était secouant par la petite forme du Pokémon de type vol.

Il y avait un bref sens d'émerveillement autour du stade, la plupart de la foule surprise par la vue d'un tel Pokémon.

Pas Simon cependant. Même tandis qu'il éleva les drapeaux, Sacha ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions à propos de l'arbitre. Avait-il d'abord une personnalité?

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il, catégoriquement. Presque comme si c'était pour répondre négativement à Sacha.

_"Oh génial. Il est aussi un mentaliste maintenant."_

En souriant légèrement à ce point, le dresseur du Bourg Palette le poussa à l'arrière de sa tête, se concentrant plutôt sur les tactiques qu'il aurait besoin à employer contre l'Heledelle. Il avait au moins une vague idée d'à quoi s'attendre, ayant de l'expérience de son propre Heledelle, et celui de Jim.

_"Rapide, mobile, précis. Ce n'est pas un Pokémon facile à frapper. Mais, la défense ne peut certainement pas être si grande. Si je peux simplement décrocher quelques coups décents alors..."_

"Heledelle, Vive-Attaque!"

Aux mots d'Alizée, le Pokémon oiseau se précipita, plus rapidement que les deux ensembles de yeux opposés pouvaient le suivre. Le premier signe que Grahyena connaissait à propos de l'attaque était le corps simplifié ratissant contre lui, les talons s'approchant pour le frapper dans son cou.

Encore une fois, il laissa échapper un puissant cri à la frappe, l'addition dans la technique ayant sans doute été ajoutée par Alizée pour causer plus de dégâts.

C'était à contrecœur, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer la pensée qui passa dans ça, permettant même à un simple mouvement tel que Vive-Attaque de causer plus de dégâts.

"Très bien, Grahyena." Hurla Sacha. "Utilise l'attaque Crocs Givre. Vas-y!"

Encore une fois les rafales jumelles déchiquetées d'énergie de type glace déchira des crocs de la bouche du Pokémon Morsure, ciblant Heledelle.

"Hate." Exhortant Alizée, en élevant sa voix pour s'assurer qu'Heledelle pouvait l'entendre par-dessus le volume élevé de la foule, les hommes, femmes et enfants dans les stands prenant plaisir à l'action qui se déroulait.

Avec la poussée de vitesse répandue, Heledelle réussit facilement à plonger loin de l'attaque, les rayons jumeaux naviguant au large.

"Aeropique!" Continua le membre de l'Élite Quatre de type vol, ne voulant pas laisser l'avantage se gaspiller. Un simple fait d'un match Pokémon. Peu importe à quel point ça semblait insupportable, lorsqu'on a un avantage, on le pousse.

Comme la Vive-Attaque avant lui, Grahyena ne pouvait pas voir Heledelle s'approcher. La vitesse étant trop grande pour que sa vision l'identifie, la seule sensation étant le Pokémon de type vol le frappant dans l'une des pattes, envoyant l'avant de la moitié de son corps s'effondrer sur le sol.

Pour la première fois dans le match, Sacha était inquiet. Avec cette blessure, son Grahyena ne serait pas en mesure d'esquiver une autre attaque. Une qui approchait certainement.

"Heledelle." Ordonna Alizée. Il y avait une petite trace de quelque chose dans sa voix, quelque chose qui aurait pu être regrettable. "Achève-le avec Lame d'Air."

Avec Grahyena toujours incapable de se déplacer librement, en boitant sur le sol du terrain, le Pokémon Hirondelle aurait pu prendre tout le temps dans le monde pour relâcher l'attaque.

Elle ne le fit pas.

En évasant ses ailes aussi loin qu'elles pouvaient aller, les plumes brillèrent rapidement avec une pure énergie blanche. Semblable à comment une attaque Aile D'Acier serait employée. Pourtant, contrairement à une attaque Aile D'Acier, le Pokémon de type vol sabra les appendices dans les airs, taillant un puissant souffle d'air vers le Grahyena fortement blessé.

Sacha ne pouvait pas regarder, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son Pokémon être frappé par l'attaque. le souffle d'air ratissant à travers la fourrure noire, l'attaque elle seule suffisante pour projeter le Pokémon de type ténèbres hors de ses pattes.

Il pouvait entendre Grahyena venir s'arrêter, le corps atterrissant abondamment dans un tas pas trop loin de lui.

Finalement, il jeta un œil, pour voir son Pokémon vaincu, confirmant seulement ce à quoi il s'attendait plus tôt.

Comme offre tertiaire de fermeture, Simon fit l'interpellation.

"Grahyena a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Heledelle est déclaré vainqueur. Et, avec le Challenger Sacha ayant perdu trois de ses six Pokémons, nous allons maintenant prendre une pause de quinze minutes."

En entendant les acclamations de la foule, un signe de respect tandis que les deux dresseurs devaient partir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Voulant retourner à son vestiaire le plus rapidement possible, il prit son Pikachu effondré dans ses bras, toujours KO, et sa veste sur laquelle il se reposait.

Avec rien d'autre, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le couloir étroit en direction de la pièce qui agirait comme endroit pour se reposer.

* * *

Il avait été assis depuis à peine deux minutes lorsque Jim et Flora entrèrent, en semblant tous les deux épuisés de leur descente des escaliers.

"Vous n'auriez pas pu avoir des sièges plus près des vestiaires?" Demanda-t-il, un peu sarcastiquement. "J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais."

"Content de te voir aussi." Répondit Jim, tout aussi sarcastiquement. "Tu es en train de te faire botter les fesses."

"C'est un peu cru." Commenta Flora, en regarda son ami avec contrariété.

"Hé, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit qui offre de l'amour dur." Répondit Jim. "Je ne fais que lui dire tel que c'est."

En roulant ses yeux, Sacha se leva, en tenant Pikachu dans ses bras.

Il fit signe à Flora, qui comprit à l'instant.

"Tu voudrais...?" Commença-t-il à dire.

"Inutile de le demander." Répondit-elle, en lui prenant le Pokémon Souris. Bien qu'il était à peine conscient, il laissa échapper un bref halètement comme réponse en étant donné à Flora.

Les deux mains se rencontrèrent brièvement dans la remise, les entraînant tous les deux à sourire l'un à l'autre.

"Dis, Jim." Dit Sacha, en tournant sa tête pour regarder son ami. "Écoute, j'apprécie les conseils que tu m'offres. Alors, je vais te dire que j'ai un plan. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, j'ai encore trois Pokémons capables en réserve, tous en état de se charger des quatre d'Alizée. Alors, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il me reste encore beaucoup de combat en moi, et je ne compte vraiment pas perdre contre Alizée."

En prenant une profonde inspiration pour récupérer, il regarda Flora. La femme qu'il aimait.

"Alors, tu pourrais nous laisser seuls quelques minutes?"

Un bref jet de rire jaillit de la bouche de Jim, suivit par la secousse occasionnelle de sa tête.

"Je t'ai à l'œil, l'ami." Répondit-il, en se retournant pour partir. "Bonne chance avec ça."

* * *

Ce fut dix minutes plus tard que Flora était de retour aux deux sièges qu'elle et Jim partageaient, Pikachu maintenant sur son épaule, une légère rougeur sur son visage.

Jim était déjà assit, en mastiquant un cheeseburger qu'il avait acquis de quelque part. Sans doute d'un vendeur des couloirs derrières les gradins.

Alors qu'elle s'approcha, il la regarda avec un sourire sur se traits.

"J'en conclus que tu as eu du bon temps." Remarqua-t-il, un peu crûment.

Sa seule réponse était un roulement des yeux, une expression qui commençait désormais à devenir familier.

* * *

"Et, nous sommes de retour sur le terrain les amis." Remarqua l'annonceur, en baissant les yeux vers l'action. Sacha et Alizée étaient tous les deux de retour à leur zone de dresseur, se fixant tous les deux l'un l'autre avec une intention qui n'exista qu'entre les dresseurs qui étaient sur le point de s'affronter. "Nous allons reprendre très bientôt, aussitôt que M. Smith passe par les divers..."

L'attention de Sacha se concentra loin de l'annonceur, regardant plutôt Simon.

"Mademoiselle Wing." Dit-il. "Il vous reste quatre Pokémons. M. Ketchum, vous n'en avez que trois. Maintenant, veuillez faire votre premier choix de la manche, vous êtes sur le pôle pour le choix."

_"Oh génial."_

En faisant un faux sourire, il retira une Pokéball. C'était le moment d'arrêter de jouer, et de commencer à gagner.

"Très bien, Oniglali." Interpella Sacha, en agrandissant l'orbe rouge et blanche. "Je te choisis."

En lançant la Pokéball dans les airs, ce ne fut pas long avant que le Pokémon de type glace s'illumina, en démarrant avec une rafale énergétique blanche avant de se matérialiser.

Mais, il était un peu surpris de voir le visage d'Alizée se déformer en un sourire, alors qu'elle retira une de ses propres Pokéballs.

Qu'avait-t-elle derrière la tête...?

* * *

**Je ne pensais pas que Grahyena finirait par combattre un jour.**

**Alizée a pris les devants... Espérons que Sacha saura remonter la pente.**


	108. Un Autre Jour, Un Autre Vol

Chapitre 108. Un Autre Jour, Un Autre Vol.

* * *

_Résumé. Dans un flashback, Alizée a réfléchi sur la façon dont elle a rejoint l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Comment Goodshow les a fait venir elle, Steven, Isaac et Nancy ensemble. Mais, de retour au match, elle appela son Xatu, Sacha choisissant d'utiliser son Grahyena pour la contrer. C'était un match serré, même avec l'avantage du type, mais Grahyena a réussi à s'en sortir vainqueur au final. Ensuite, Alizée est passée avec son Heledelle shiny, un Pokémon dont Sacha se souvenait bien de leur match précédent. Sans le moindre problème, le Pokémon Hirondelle a vaincu Grahyena, les envoyant à la pause. Sacha a laissé Pikachu à Flora, avant de ressortir, relâchant son Oniglali au combat. Quelque chose qui ne semblait pas perturber Alizée..._

* * *

Il bouillonnait alors qu'il approcha le bâtiment. Pendant deux jours, il avait rodé autour du Port Amarrée dans l'espoir de trouver un signe de sa proie, l'homme qui pourrait lui donner un transport à travers le désert. Pourtant, l'homme blond qu'il avait intimidé avait disparu sans laisser de trace, laissant le magasin fermé.

Tout en un mot, il était énervé par ce développement. Quelque chose dont Gisèle avait également été moins impressionnée, lorsqu'elle s'était montré. Pourtant, personnellement, Lance se fichait d'elle. Tant qu'elle le menait à remplir ses objectifs, peu importe ce qu'elle pensait de lui n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais, maintenant qu'il regardait droit devant, il pouvait voir les lumières de la petite maison. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Si c'était le propriétaire, alors il était là à un mauvais moment.

Dans l'humeur dans laquelle il était, Lance aurait pu finir par être quelqu'un d'autre. La période de sauver le monde, exécuter les ordres mystérieux de la fille, était actuellement un court délai. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un imbécile ivre pour rendre ça encore plus court.

En s'avançant, ses bottes s'éraflant sur le chemin de sable, il vit une ombre dans le bâtiment au loin, se déplaçant à travers les pièces.

Quelque chose à propos de la façon dont le personnage se déplaçait attira son intérêt. En regardant l'homme au Club Krabby, il avait tenu compte de la façon très unique à laquelle il s'était déplacé. Un peu mou mélangé avec un remaniement sur le sol, en utilisant ses bras pour s'équilibrer sur les tables à proximité.

À moins qu'il avait fait erreur sur les signes, alors...

* * *

"Pitié, ne me tuez pas!"

En enfonçant sa botte dans la porte, Lance l'expulsa, en sentant la serrure se casser sous sa frappe. La voix semblait dans le pétrin, et il n'allait pas rester là et laisser ce problème continuer. Peu importe à quel point il était lésé avec le propriétaire de la boutique d'aéroglisseur, il ne comptait pas rester là et le laisser mourir, s'il était attaqué. Bien que son appartenance avait été révoquée à ce moment-là, il avait toujours l'entraînement G-men enraciné dans son système. Le code de conduite. Il n'allait pas laisser une humeur grincheuse se mettre en travers de sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Si c'était le cas, très peu d'agents du passé et du présent seraient encore au travail, compte tenu que la plupart d'entre eux étaient parfois perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur.

En battant son épaule contre la porte, il émergea dans la pièce, en voyant l'homme blond tapie sur le sol, un homme, beaucoup plus grand qu'il l'était dans toutes ses dimensions, debout devant lui, en tenant un bâton de baseball, qui était en équilibre d'une manière plutôt menaçante. La peau pâle sur le visage de l'homme blond était meurtrie d'un côté, du sang coulant sur un nez cassé.

L'homme avec le bâton se retourna, voyant ce qu'était l'agitation, ses yeux diminuant sur la cagoule noire qu'il portait à la vue du Maître Dragon.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Lance était tombé sur lui, son coup de poing initial le repoussant contre le mur. Sa deuxième main, sa main gauche, s'éleva vers le bâton de baseball, en attrapant l'agresseur par le poignet.

En le tordant brusquement, il sentit quelque chose craquer, suivi par le bâton s'entrechoquant sur le sol.

Malgré le fort halètement de douleur de l'agresseur, il balança sa tête en avant, touchant Lance dans le nez.

Sa vision clignotant, le Maître Dragon recula légèrement, permettant à son adversaire de l'attaquer et le frapper avec un coup de pied dans la tête, l'envoyant au sol.

Lance hurla de douleur, du coup de pied et de la force de heurter le sol, momentanément essoufflé. Ensuite, à sa consternation, il sentit les grandes mains gantées autour de son cou, le personnage masqué menaçant de l'étouffer.

En haletant pour l'air, Lance tâtonna les puissantes mains, en essayant de les éloigner de lui. Il n'avait assez de force pour le faire, sa force disparaissant peu à peu du manque d'oxygène.

Trop tard, il pensait au couteau. Des souvenirs de prendre l'arme de Vincent traversèrent son esprit, mélangés avec une série d'autres images. Des éclats de sa vie.

Des images d'Ébenelle. De Sandra. De Marion. Des divers Pokémons de type dragon qu'il avait entraîné et élevé au fil des ans. Tous ses amis.

Pourtant, à la fin du montage, il vit quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus étrange qu'à la normale.

Si elle était réellement debout devant lui, ou si elle était le fruit de son imagination, il l'ignorait.

Mais, avec ses yeux qui se fermèrent, il aurait pu jurer que Gisèle se tenait devant lui, sa bouche bougeant lentement. Ses oreilles ne pouvaient pas la comprendre, son cerveau commençant lentement à être privé d'oxygène.

Plusieurs aiguilles très petites passèrent dans sa tête, le piquant et le poussant, mais avant qu'il s'évanouisse, il pourrait comprendre une voix féminine claire dans sa tête, facile à entendre.

"Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ton heure." Dit-elle. "Ce n'est l'heure pour aucun de vous."

Ce fut le dernier son qu'il entendit...

* * *

Alizée retira une Pokéball, l'agrandissant dans sa main. Pourtant, elle semblait anormalement confiante, une expression qui inquiéta Sacha. Trop confiante pour une dresseuse de type vol étant sur le point d'affronter un Pokémon de type glace.

"Airmure!" Interpella-t-elle, en lançant la Pokéball dans les airs, la foule acclamant. "Prends ton envol!"

Sacha savait désormais pourquoi, en voyant le Pokémon de type acier émerger de l'orbe rouge et blanche, en criant un défi de combat à Oniglali.

Bien qu'il faisait face à un problème potentiel, le Pokémon Face ne semblait pas dérangé. En fait, il semblait accueillir le défi qu'Airmure offrit.

"Nous avons un défi de l'acier contre la glace." Remarqua l'annonceur, en regardant paresseusement Simon élever ses drapeaux pour signaler le début du match. "Avec l'autorisation de M. Smith, nous sommes sur le point de recommencer la fête."

"Reprenez." Vint l'ordre sec de l'arbitre.

Sacha ne voulait pas prendre de chances à cet instant. Puisqu'il perdait par un Pokémon par le schéma du match, il devait persévérer. Ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, mais tenter tout de même des occasions franches.

_"Bien que, la chose à faire serait de sortir Oniglali de là et de faire venir..."_

Il réduit rapidement cette pensée au silence. Le moment où il commencerait à douter d'Oniglali serait le moment où lui et ses Pokémons perdraient. Si Oniglali semblerait être dans le pétrin...

"Oniglali." Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Laser Glace!"

Les deux cornes au sommet de l'orbe blanche pâle commencèrent instantanément à briller, la température aérienne tombant baissant rapidement autour du Pokémon de type glace tandis que l'énergie coula à travers sa bouche, la pulvérisant vers Airmure en un rayon bleu froid de glace.

"Bloque-le avec Tranch'Air." Ordonna doucement Alizée.

En cliquant ensemble, les ailes grises et rouges comme ventilateurs claquèrent instantanément ensemble, un puissant claquement de vent déchirant dans l'atmosphère, arrêtant le Laser Glace dans son élan.

Des grognements filtrèrent de la foule, les deux attaques s'étant annulées l'une l'autre avec aucune autre apparence d'effets.

"Hate." Ordonna paresseusement Alizé.

Ses muscles se détendant, le Pokémon Armoiseau commença à foncer vers Oniglali.

"Attaque Aile D'Acier." Continua-t-elle.

Comme les cornes d'Oniglali l'avaient fait quelques instants plus tôt, les ailes dentelées commencèrent à rayonner avec une forte énergie blanche, l'éclat courant chaque pouce de la douce surface métallique.

Avec l'augmentation de vitesse, Oniglali n'avait aucune chance d'esquiver l'attaque, en hurlant de douleur alors qu'Airmure écrasa son énorme corps dans son bien plus petit. En naviguant en arrière du coup, il avait à peine réussit à reprendre le contrôle avant de frapper son dresseur dans l'estomac.

"Liiiii!" Grogna-t-il, prudemment.

"Doucement, Oniglali." Interpella Sacha. "Attaque Vent Glace!"

Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent grandement, en formant un petit cercle, le Pokémon Face souffla, invoquant toute l'énergie de l'intérieur de son corps à se former en une rafale de vent glacée, fusionnant avec l'air presque instantanément.

En sentant l'attaque, Airmure laissa échapper un cri, les parties de son corps étant moins bien protégées, les joints et les extrémités, en sentant plus les effets de l'attaque. Bien que la plupart de son corps était couvert dans une lourde armure métallique, il ne l'était pas entièrement. C'était cette partie qu'Oniglali avait cherché à affecter.

"Bravo, Oniglali." Interpella le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Alors, et si on utilisait... Un autre Laser Glace."

Dire à Oniglali d'utiliser un autre de ses mouvements offensifs s'avèrerait inutile. En tant que type acier, Airmure avait accès à de très bonnes défenses, une qu'une attaque de type normal ne s'attendrait pas à compromettre. La seule raison pour laquelle les mouvements de type glace causèrent des dégâts était en raison de la capacité au Pokémon à pouvoir voler. Sinon, elle aurait éliminé son Pokémon depuis bien longtemps.

En pulvérisant un autre rayon de glace bleue congelé vers son adversaire les yeux d'Oniglali s'illuminèrent à la pensée de frapper le Pokémon de type acier et vol.

Incapable de se déplacer assez facilement pour esquiver le coup, Airmure encaissa les coup de plein fouet, une partie de son corps se couvrant instantanément en un éclat lumineux de glace. La plupart de l'attaque couvrit la zone de la partie de la poitrine de son corps, mais une partie de l'attaque s'était répandue sur une jambe.

Malgré tout, malheureusement pour Sacha, les ailes étaient toujours libres et actives.

Et cela donnait une chance à Airmure de combattre. Elle pouvait toujours se maintenir aéroportée, même avec la glace durcissant la partie inférieure de son corps. Elle pouvait toujours esquiver. Elle pouvait toujours attaquer.

"Luminocanon!" Ordonna Alizée, en regardant son Airmure.

En criant sauvagement, le Pokémon Armoiseau ouvrit son bec, relâchant un souffle blanc chaud d'énergie en fusion vers Oniglali, l'attaque frappant le Pokémon de type glace au milieu du front.

En se poussant dans les airs, En semblant prendre plus d'efforts que d'habitude pour y arriver en raison des parties congelées de son corps, Airmure maintint l'attaque, continua à tirer le Luminocanon dans la tête d'Oniglali.

Pendant un moment, Sacha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle faisait, quel était son plan à cet instant même.

Mais, il en prit finalement conscience, en regardant la force de l'attaque blanche chaude repousser lentement et peu à peu le Pokémon Face vers le sol, prenant conscience de la situation avec terreur.

En retentissant finalement un coup débutant, l'Airmure d'Alizée envoya Oniglali s'écraser sur le sol, le Pokémon grognant de douleur.

"Onnniiiii!" Se plaignit-il, accompagné par quelques grognements de la foule. Que peu cependant, la majorité applaudissant les efforts d'Airmure.

Sacha chercha frénétiquement la Pokéball d'Oniglali, désespéré de rappeler le Pokémon de type glace. Il réussit finalement à le faire, rappelant le Pokémon dans un éclat lumineux rouge.

"Oniglali, retour!"

* * *

"Gaaaaah!"

Ce n'était qu'un petit mot, un avec peu de signification.

Mais, alors que les yeux de Lance s'ouvrirent, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien pour être en mesure de parler.

Même si sa gorge était terriblement endolorie, sa tête encore plus endolorie, il savait qu'il était vivant. Ce quelque chose l'avait empêché de mourir.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Demanda-t-il, en frottant sa tempe, ses doigts sentant une éraflure de sang sec. La plupart du reste de sa peau et de ses cheveux étaient trempés.

"Tu es réveillé."

Ses yeux s'élevant vers la source de la voix, le Maître Dragon vit l'homme blond debout devant lui, une expression de soulagement sur son visage.

"Ouais." Répondit Lance, en sentant soudainement le froid qui passa dans sa tête et la haut de son corps. "Pourquoi suis-je trempé?"

L'homme sembla soudainement un peu coupable.

"Eh bien, je pouvais voir que tu respirais." Avoua-t-il. "Et... Eh bien, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je t'ai jeté un seau d'eau dessus, il y a quelques minutes. On dirait que ça a fait l'affaire."

Il tendit la main pour une serviette, la jetant à Lance.

N'hésitant pas, il essuya son visage, essayant de se sécher.

"Comment ai-je survécu?" Demanda Lance, en regardant autour de lui. "Où est ce type? Que voulait-il?"

L'homme blond haussa les épaules.

"J'ignore qui il était." Répondit-il, en essayant de paraître insouciant. "Je suis rentré chez moi, je l'ai trouvé à m'attendre. Il m'a attaqué et presque tué. Tu es ensuite entré. Il a foncé pour t'étouffer, mais..."

Il hésita, un regard nerveux sur son visage.

"Tout de suite après que tu ais perdu connaissance." Continua-t-il. "Quelque chose s'est produit. C'était comme s'il était devenu fou."

"Fou?" Demanda Lance, surpris. "Que s'est-il passé?"

En élevant une main vers ses yeux, l'homme commença à faire signe.

"Eh bien, ses yeux ont commencé à saigner." Répondit-il, lentement. "Il a commencé à griffer son masque, avant de sauter par la fenêtre."

Cette fois, il avala, clairement traumatisé par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

"Il a cassé son cou en atterrissant sur le trottoir." Continua-t-il, doucement. "La police est actuellement..."

_"La police!"_

En bondissant pour se relever, Lance regarda autour de lui sous le choc.

"La police?" Répéta-t-il, dans l'horreur. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils..."

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il ignorait à quel point la force de police de Rhode serait informée, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils se mêlent de ses affaires. Il fallait tout simplement que l'un d'eux le reconnaisse pour que tout le voyage soit vain. Il n'appréciait pas la perspective de se battre contre les autorités d'Amarrée pour se sortir du pétrin. Il y avait des choses plus importantes en main.

"Écoute." Dit-il, rapidement. "Il me faut un transport à l'instant pour me tirer d'ici. Quelque chose qui..."

"Eh bien, tu es venu au bon endroit." Répondit l'homme blond, en passant rapidement en mode vendeur, le sourire se plâtrant rapidement sur son visage. "Nous offrons un taux vraiment raisonnable, des bons prix et..."

Le Maître Dragon prit une profonde inspiration, tandis qu'il secoua sa tête.

"J'aurai espéré que puisque j'ai empêché ta mort." Remarqua-t-il. "Que tu pourrais m'offrir une réduction spéciale."

En raclant sa gorge, il se retourna vers l'homme blond. Les signes d'abus d'alcool répétés étaient vraiment apparents sur son visage. En voyant ça, Lance ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment un jeune homme, un homme n'ayant probablement pas plus de vingt-deux ans, au plus, dix-neuf ans au plus jeune, pourrait être si désintéressé de la vie. Ses yeux étaient hantés, effrayés de quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant à nouveau Lance.

"Fondamentalement, je le loue pour quinze jours." Répondit Lance. "Je le ramène, sans la moindre question, et je te paie aussitôt que je te le ramène."

Il renifla visiblement.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Répondit-il. "Tu peux toujours rêver."

Lui permettant un regard exaspéré se glisser sur son visage, Lance décida de faire une modification à l'offre.

"Très bien." Continua-t-il. "Je paie le double du prix demandé. Et, je fais l'offre d'ajouter deux bouteilles de Wailord Bleu en extra."

Une lueur de faiblesse. Un signe qu'il avait accepté l'offre.

"Rajoute du Raichu Blanc." Vint la réponse. Il essayait toujours d'avoir quelque chose de plus même s'il était satisfait.

Lance approuva.

"Marché conclu." Répondit-il, en tendant sa main.

Une secousse rapide, et l'homme blond se retourna, en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

"Viens." Dit-il. "Je vais même te laisser prendre ton choix de marque et de modèle."

* * *

"Sacha a choisi de rappeler son Oniglali, en voyant que le Pokémon avait un énorme désavantage contre Airmure." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Quel Pokémon sera-t-il en mesure de nous accueillir? Ça sera son cinquième choix, ce qui veut dire que nos aurons aperçu dix des Pokémons disponibles lors du match."

_"Sers-toi de lui maintenant!"_ Cria la voix dans sa tête.

Mais, pas pour la première fois, Sacha choisit d'ignorer la voix dans sa tête, alors qu'il baissa la main vers une Pokéball. Ou, plutôt mieux approprié, une Appât Ball.

"Très bien, Aligatueur!" Ordonna-t-il, en remarquant que c'était une sensation inhabituelle d'interpeller le nom du Pokémon plutôt que Crocrodil ou Kaiminus. "Je te choisis!"

Juste au bon moment, le Pokémon Mâchoire apparut, en rugissant fièrement au match.

En frappant ses poings ensemble, et en grinçant ses dents, son Pokémon de type eau sembla grandement impressionnant lors de la première apparition, prêt à défier Airmure au combat.

"Et, nous avons un Aligatueur!" Rugit l'annonceur, en élevant sa voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus la foule. "Un combattant féroce, certain d'affronter Airmure à son propre jeu. Mais, le crocodile a-t-il la capacité de couper les ailes à son adversaire?"

En essayant de sortir le dard de l'atmosphère, Simon éleva ses drapeaux, sa bouche bougeant pour dire aux deux dresseur de recommencer le match.

"Reprenez!" Rompit-il, en étonnant tout le monde.

Choisissant de passer à l'offensive, Sacha saisit ses mouvements, déterminé à battre Airmure.

"Attaque Pistolet A O!" Interpella rapidement le dresseur du Bourg Palette.

Ses mâchoires s'ouvrant, de l'eau sortant rapidement, Aligatueur envoya le jet de liquide déchirer dans la direction d'Airmure.

L'ordre d'Alizée vint rapidement, ordonnant d'esquiver.

Heureusement pour Sacha, le Pokémon Armoiseau était simplement trop lent, gracieuseté de la glace persistante. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur, le déluge se précipitant contre son corps.

En roulant ses yeux, Alizée recommença à parler.

"C'est le moment d'augmenter ça." Interpella-t-elle. "Tranche-Nuit!"

En se remodelant en une surface plate mais pointue, les ailes d'Airmure commencèrent à ressembler à une paire d'épées. Une paire de rapières qui brilla avec une énergie plus noire que la nuit.

En balançant ses ailes, le Pokémon de type acier passa à l'attaque en essayant de frapper Aligatueur avec les appendices.

"Esquive, Aligatueur!" Hurla rapidement Sacha.

Une tranche se mit en travers de son chemin, ratissant sur l'estomac du Pokémon de type eau avant qu'il puisse esquiver. Un hurlement de douleur sortit des mâchoires, une légère ligne rouge croisant sur son estomac légèrement par-dessus la ligne de couleur crème.

"Vite!" Interpella Sacha, en voyant qu'Airmure était toujours à portée. "Réplique avec Surpuissance!"

Sans hésiter, les puissants bras à la peau bleue commencèrent à prendre de l'ampleur, le ton de muscle augmentant dramatiquement. Ensuite, les écailles commencèrent à rayonner énergétiquement, un effet qui était aggravé avec un puissant rugissement de fierté.

En frappant, le coup se rompit sur Airmure, cassant instantanément la glace sur sa poitrine, continuant toujours dans son corps métallique. Un son métallique assourdissant arracha autour du terrain, entraînant plusieurs gens dans les premières rangés à reculer.

Comparé à ceci, peu entendirent Airmure crier à l'agonie, le son résonnant du bec comme flèche.

Mais, les deux gens sur le terrain l'entendit, se fixant toujours l'un l'autre.

* * *

Ils pouvaient tous les deux anticiper que le Pokémon de type vol et acier n'en avait plus beaucoup en réserve. Entraînant des émotions mixtes...

_"Si je peux simplement avoir un bon coup, alors Airmure devrait tomber."_ Pensa Sacha. _"Ensuite, nous serons à égalité pour les Pokémons, mais deux de mes Pokémons ont combattu, et encaissé des dégâts. Il faut que j'en finisse vite."_

_"Le pauvre Airmure ne pourra pas tenir encore très longtemps."_ Réfléchit Alizée, au plus profond de sa tête. _"Mais, je suis presque certaine d'avoir l'avantage. Si elle peut infliger plus de dégâts à Aligatueur avant de tomber, alors je suis certaine que mes autres Pokémons suffiront. Bien que, avec mon atout majeur, je voudrais certainement qu'Aligatueur et Oniglali soient au tapis à cet instant."_

Ils parlèrent tous les deux en même temps.

"Aligatueur, Hydrocanon!"

"Airmure, Rapace!"

Le Pokémon Armoiseau réagit rapidement, maintenant libérée des contraintes enfermées sur elle par la glace. En aplatissant son corps en une flèche comme forme, elle se lança dans les airs, l'acier devenant extrêmement chaud tandis qu'il était entouré par une gamme de flammes bleues.

Deux bonnes moitiés d'une seconde avant que les mâchoires d'Aligatueur étaient ouvertes par le souffle d'eau comme tuyau, striant vers l'Airmure approchant.

En retenant son souffle, Sacha regarda le puissant torrent d'eau arracher dans les airs, frappant Airmure dans le visage.

Mais, elle ne faiblit pas. Même dans le visage d'un incroyable souffle de liquide, elle mit tout son corps derrière la Rapace, se forçant à travers lui avec une volonté qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait dans son placard.

Finalement, elle réussit finalement à se dégager de l'eau, son corps complètement vidé d'énergie, l'adrénaline et l'élan lui permettant seulement de continuer.

Et finalement, elle écrasa tout le poids de son corps dans Aligatueur, une paire de rugissements et de cris simultanés provenant des deux Pokémons.

En se baissant, Aligatueur réussit à maintenir son équilibre, un regard colérique sur son visage. Mais, le stress de relâcher Rapace, plus encaisser l'Hydrocanon avait été de trop pour son système, le lourd corps métallique s'écrasant dans le sol, la poussière étant soulevée et durcissant le corps mouillé.

Des acclamations de soutien résonnèrent de la foule, une partie du public appréciant de voir Sacha empocher la victoire à ce stade.

"Et, ils sont à égalité!" Rugit extatiquement l'annonceur. "Les deux dresseurs n'ont plus que trois Pokémons chacun, deux de leurs choix restants étant dévoilés et ayant combattus. Un Pokémon inconnu. À quoi pouvons-nous nous attendre désormais?"

"Airmure a été mis hors combat." Dit sèchement Simon. "Aligatueur est déclaré vainqueur."

Plus d'acclamations retentirent, suivit par les poignées d'applaudissements pour Airmure, un signe de respect alors qu'Alizée rappela le Pokémon de type acier.

* * *

"Fiou." Murmura Flora, en secouant sa tête. "Ça se corse."

En s'appuyant sur sa chaise, Jim commença à dénombrer les noms sur ses doigts.

"Pikachu, Etouraptor, Oniglali, Grahyena, Aligatueur." Dit-il, en répétant une liste des Pokémons que Sacha avait utilisé jusqu'ici. À la mention de son nom, Pikachu, ayant un peu récupéré des coups infligés sur lui par Altaria, leva les yeux vers lui dans l'expectative.

"Qu'a-t-il en réserve?" Demanda Jim, en baissant la main vers son portefeuille. "Tu le sais?"

Il regarda Flora, alors qu'il demanda la deuxième partie.

"Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?" Se demanda-t-elle, en le regardant.

"Parce que je crois mettre de l'argent sur sa victoire." Répondit Jim. "Faire une petite réserve d'argent. Comment compenser pour l'écrasante perte de ne pas être celui qui est en bas."

Flora haussa les épaules.

"Peu importe." Répondit-elle. "J'ignore quel est son dernier Pokémon. Mais, si tu veux parier, alors fonce."

N'ayant pas besoin d'une deuxième invitation, Jim se leva rapidement de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

"Heledelle, prends ton envol!" Ordonna Alizée, en lançant sa Pokéball dans les airs.

La réapparition du Pokémon Hirondelle s'avéra être un grand coup pour la foule, les spectateurs commençant à scander 'Heledelle Heledelle Heledelle'.

Quelque chose qui semblait apaiser le Pokémon de type vol, tandis qu'elle battit des ailes et s'envola dans les airs.

"Et, Heledelle revient au combat." Hurla l'annonceur. "Alors, nous n'avons toujours pas un aperçu du dernier Pokémon de l'arsenal d'Alizée. Bien que certains d'entre nous pourraient avoir des soupçons, c'est encore à prouver."

En élevant ses drapeaux, Simon fit commencer le match.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il, sèchement. Comme d'habitude, quelques poignées applaudissements sarcastiques retentirent de la foule alors qu'il le fit.

Ses yeux globuleux fixés sur l'Heledelle shiny, Aligatueur laissa échapper un grognement d'impassibilité. Un son qui aurait pu être passé comme salutation.

En saisissant l'instant, Sacha passa à l'offensive.

"Aligatueur, Pistolet A O!" Ordonna-t-il, en espérant marquer rapidement un coup effronté. Quelque chose que Grahyena avait été incapable de faire contre le Pokémon de couleur différente.

Une poussée d'eau émergea de ses mâchoires, Aligatueur maintenant un sourire d'arrogance sur son visage aux implications, ciblant Heledelle.

"Esquive." Ordonna Alizée. "Vive-Attaque."

En faisant un tonneau sur le côté, un exploit impressionnant à faire pour un Pokémon, le Pokémon Hirondelle esquiva facilement le coup. L'attaque naviguant au large, Heledelle prêta à peine la moindre attention avant de se précipiter en avant.

"Vise les genoux." Ordonna Alizée.

En ajustant rapidement sa visée pour se soumettre aux ordres, le Pokémon de type vol replia ses ailes encore plus, diminuant son altitude.

En regardant au sol, un peu effrayé, Aligatueur observa son adversaire plonger vers lui.

Directement sur son genou.

Le hurlement de douleur émergeant de la bouche d'Aligatueur était étonnant, suivit par le sol qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, toujours perché sur seulement une jambe, la queue étant la seule chose qui facilita la balance à cet instant.

En sentant son cœur sombrer, Sacha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Son Pokémon souffrait beaucoup trop pour tenir compte de ses ordres. Il les ignorerait probablement.

En abaissant sa main vers la Pokéball, la cherchant désespérément, il entendit Alizée interpeller un autre ordre.

"Attaque Aeropique." Ordonna-t-elle. "Vise le visage."

Ne voyant pas vraiment ce qui arriva ensuite, Sacha était seulement au courant du pur hurlement de douleur, un son terrible qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant. Et un qu'il espérait ne plus jamais entendre. Pourtant, les cris de douleur continuant, les mains d'Aligatueur serrant son visage. Même derrière les mains, Sacha pouvait imaginer le visage d'agonie ravagé.

De brèves sensations de douleur passèrent sur le visage d'Alizée, juste pendant un moment. Et, elle donna ensuite l'ordre.

"Sors-le de sa misère." Exhorta-t-elle, doucement. "Cru-Aile."

En voltigeant hors du ciel, Heledelle frappa avec les deux appendices minces. En les balançant, les deux coups frappèrent Aligatueur vers le bas du dos, l'envoyant finalement sur le sol, où il s'effondra, immobile.

En grondant un gémissement d'angoisse aggravé, Sacha trouva finalement la Pokéball qu'il cherchait. En se sentant agacé de ses efforts d'incapacités, il éleva rapidement l'orbe rouge et blanche, ramenant le Pokémon Mâchoire.

"Aligatueur." Chuchota-t-il tristement à l'orbe. S'il n'avait pas été dans une situation de pression, alors il aurait versé une larme. C'était à quel point il se sentait mal sur ce qui s'était passé. Son Pokémon avait été humilié par l'Heledelle d'Alizée, le Pokémon prenant une chance et l'exposant avec une série de contre-attaques destructrices. "Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'ai laissé tombé."

Son visage dépourvu d'émotion, Simon éleva un drapeau, la foule complètement silencieuse pour une fois. Ils avaient été incapables de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Aligatueur.

"Aligatueur a été mis hors combat." Commenta Simon. "Heledelle est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

Quelque chose se rompit à l'intérieur de Sacha. En ce moment, ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, plus que de vaincre l'Élite Quatre, c'était d'abattre l'Heledelle d'Alizée. L'écraser et l'écraser fortement.

En baissant sa main vers sa tête il repêcha la Pokéball d'Oniglali, et se prépara à renvoyer le Pokémon Face dans la mêlée.

* * *

Lors de l'apparition, Oniglali laissa échapper un grognement menaçant vers Heledelle, préparé à lui faire savoir qu'elle ne comptait pas avoir ce match à elle.

_"Peu importe ce que tu dis, mon mignon."_ Répondit Heledelle, en cliquant son bec ensemble.

"Et, nous sommes sur le point de voir à nouveau l'Oniglali de Sacha en action." Interpella l'annonceur. "Ayant vaincu deux de ses Pokémons, c'est le prochain choix pour que Sacha règle le sort de l'Heledelle d'Alizée. Est-ce que ce Pokémon glacé peut accomplir le travail sur le flottement de l'oiseau ailé?"

Le match n'étant pas en action, le public recourra à leur passe-temps préféré de chahuter l'arbitre, l'exhortant de recommencer le match.

L'ignorant, Simon éleva les drapeaux, recommençant à nouveau le match.

"Reprenez." Ordonna-t-il.

Ne pensant pas à sa stratégie, Sacha choisit rapidement de passer à l'offensive.

Mais, avant qu'il puisse ouvrir sa bouche, Alizée commença.

"Vive-Attaque!" Interpella-t-elle, légèrement.

En se balançant dans la frapper, Heledelle écrasa son corps dans le visage d'Oniglali, le repoussant légèrement dans les airs.

N'ayant toujours pas les idées claires, le dresseur du Bourg Palette commença à découvrir la buée rouge. Le désir ardent que son Pokémon bats Heledelle dominait sa raison.

"Oniglali, Laser Glace!" Rugit-il, en effrayant tout le monde.

En pulvérisant un souffle de glace blanche pâle froide, Oniglali cibla Heledelle, espérant avoir de la chance. Il était, en privé, inquiet pour son dresseur.

"Esquive." Ordonna Alizée. "Attaque Hate pour te diriger derrière lui."

En évasant rapidement ses ailes, Heledelle le fit, arrivant facilement derrière Oniglali avec du temps à perdre. Suffisamment de temps pour regarder l'attaque flotter dans les airs où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

"Oniglali!" Cria Sacha, perdant toujours toute idée de logique. "Retourne-toi et attaque Vent Glace!"

"Esquive derrière." Répéta Alizée. Elle pouvait voir que son adversaire perdait son sang-froid, très près d'entrer dans une dépression nerveuse. Il prenait déjà de mauvaises décisions. Et, ses décisions d'esquive étaient conçues pour le tester. L'obligeant à faire plus de choix étranges. Quelque chose qui pourrait conduire Sacha à sa propre défaite, ce qui lui épargnerait la tâche de le faire.

* * *

Oniglali entendit l'ordre. Il aurait pu choisir de l'arrêter à temps.

Mais, il choisit plutôt de prendre un risque.

Relâchant toujours le Vent Glace, même si c'était une version un peu moins puissante que d'habitude, il souffla l'attaque vers son dresseur, l'entraînant instantanément à trembler.

* * *

Des halètements de choc retentirent autour du stade, étonnés à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que la foule avait l'habitude de voir, la vue d'un Pokémon utilisant une attaque sur son propre dresseur. En retenant leur souffle, ils attendirent de voir ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Sa peau étant maintenant couverte de la chair de poule, ses dents claquant ensemble, Sacha réalisa soudainement qu'il s'y prenait mal. Le regard qu'Oniglali lui faisait, l'attaque. Il comprit. Le Pokémon Face avait essayé de l'aider à le sortir de sa fureur aveugle.

En se sentant soudainement très honteux, il sourit au Pokémon.

"Merci Oniglali." Chuchota-t-il. "Je vais mieux maintenant. Tu as fait du bon travail."

"Oniiiiiii!" Vint la réponse, le Pokémon de type glace lui souriant.

La prochaine chose que Sacha entendit, était une toux, suivit par un ordre de son adversaire.

"Heledelle, Ultralaser!"

Incapable de réagit à temps, sa bouche à moitié congelée, le dresseur du Bourg Palette observa le Pokémon Hirondelle, toujours derrière Oniglali le Pokémon inconscient de ce qui se passait, ouvrir son bec, un éclat énergétique orange se formant à l'intérieur des confins noirs.

L'énergie stria ensuite en un rayon restreint, le son d'un puissant hurlement déchirant dans les airs alors que le souffle flécha vers Oniglali.

Une explosion miniature fut la prochaine chose que Sacha vit, les yeux du Pokémon Face devenant instantanément vides tandis qu'il fut projeté sur le sol. Avec l'énorme orbe comme visage s'écrasant à travers la saleté, un grand sentier étant déchiré par le corps éparpillant, Sacha savait quel serait le résultat.

Avec la foule devenant étrangement silencieuse, il pouvait seulement imaginer le regard d'angoisse sur son visage.

* * *

"Très bien, merci." Murmura Jim, en prenant son ticket.

Alors qu'il le fit, il leva les yeux vers l'écran, en espérant voir quelque chose qui prouverait qu'il avait eu raison de mettre de l'argent sur la victoire de Sacha.

À la vue d'Oniglali effondré sur le sol, inconscient, sa mâchoire tomba furieusement.

"Fils de..."

Il retourna sa tête à moitié vers le vendeur.

"J'ai une chance de me faire rembourser?"

"Fiche-le camp d'ici."

* * *

"Alors, tu devrais être fin prêt avec ça." Remarqua l'homme blond, en baissant les yeux vers le siège de l'aéroglisseur qu'il avait loué à Lance.

Le Maître Dragon sourit comme réponse, la première fois qu'il avait senti une telle émotion depuis longtemps.

"Merci." Répondit-il. "Je vais te le ramener lorsque j'en aurai fini avec."

En offrant une salutation, l'homme blond lui retourna le sourire.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, Lance." Répondit-il.

Un regard différé fut sa réponse. En signant, Lance y était allé avec un faux nom. Le nom de Dean Gray. Le simple nom était devenu un avatar pour les agents G-men qui ne voulaient pas que leurs vrais noms soient émis dans de divers documents.

"Ouais." Continua-t-il. "Je sais que ton nom n'est pas Dean Gray. Je t'ai reconnu."

Il soupira.

"Je veux dire, je t'ai adoré pour la plupart de ma vie."

En diminuant ses yeux vers lui, Lance permis un ton d'avertissement de se glisser dans sa voix.

"Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu ici." Dit-il, calmement. "Je suis en mission secrète pour une organisation qui ne peut pas être mentionnée."

"Puis-je simplement avoir ton autographe?" Demanda vivement l'homme, en élevant un stylo et un bout de papier. "J'étais un de tes grands fans. Je ne dirai à personne que tu étais ici. De plus, parce que tu es mon héros, je vais te laisser avoir ce transport aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Sans frais."

Il tapa son nez avec le stylo.

"Je me fiche que tu sois un fugitif." Insista-t-il, en envoyant des ton d'alarmes sonner dans la tête de Lance. "Je suis certain que tu avais une très bonne raison de frapper ce gars et de t'évader de détention."

En soupirant, Lance réalisa qu'il avait sa confiance. C'était une opinion déplaisante, mais la seule étant viable. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'inoffensif à propos de l'homme aux cheveux blonds et de ses vêtements éclectiques. Son écharpe verte et son chandail, ses formes rayées de blanc et d'orange.

"D'accord." Répondit-il, en prenant le stylo et le papier.

L'homme blond lui sourit, joyeusement.

"Youpi." Répondit-il, en semblant soudainement une personne différente. Quelqu'un qui semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. "Tu peux le faire au nom de Barry?"

* * *

"Oniglali a été mis hors combat." Dit calmement Simon. "Heledelle est déclaré vainqueur."

Avec la foule applaudissant le Pokémon Face, Sacha éleva la Pokéball rappelant instantanément son cinquième Pokémon vaincu.

Il pouvait sentir tout le monde dans le stade l'observer. Tout le monde le regarda à la télé partout dans le monde. Maintenant de léger sourires sur leurs visages, sachant qu'il était sorti de sa profondeur.

"Tu veux toujours continuer?" Demanda Alizée. Sans sarcasme dans sa voix. Sans ton condescendant en vue. Juste une demande honnête.

Sa tête baissée, Sacha pensa à moitié à l'option pendant un instant. Pendant un instant.

"Sans façon, Alizée." Répondit-il, en diminuant ses yeux vers elle. "Mais, j'apprécie l'offre. "Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, et je veux aller jusqu'au bout."

Elle lui sourit.

"Ça me parait juste."

Alors qu'elle finit de parler, il pouvait entendre la foule lui hurler de se dépêcher.

"Et, nous sommes sur le point de voir le dernier choix que Sacha Ketchum, le challenger contre l'Élite Quatre de Verger va utiliser. N'oubliez pas qu'il en est à son dernier Pokémon. L'Élite Quatre Alizée en a encore trois."

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Sacha savait qu'il devait foncer.

Il prit la dernière Pokéball, l'élevant dans le ciel.

"Et, un de mes chers amis aimerait parier que ce match est loin d'être terminé." Hurla d'un air provoquant le dresseur du Bourg Palette, alors qu'il lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Je te choisis, Dracaufeu!"

En regardant la Pokéball s'ouvrit dans les airs, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir que le match était toujours à émettre quelques rebondissements.

* * *

**Ainsi l'homme blond était Barry. Y en a-t-il qui avaient deviné, et ce, sans regarder l'histoire en anglais?**

**Sacha se retrouve dans une sacrée impasse! Pourra-t-il accomplir le même exploit que Steven a accompli avec son Metalosse, ou est-ce la fin de son défi d'Élite Quatre?**

**Jim va-t-il regretter au final d'avoir parié sur Sacha?**


	109. Un Oiseau Enflammé

Chapitre 109. Un Oiseau Enflammé.

* * *

_Résumé. En étant à Rhode, Lance a empêché l'homme blond d'être tué. Bien qu'il a perdu connaissance dans le procès et a failli mourir, il a réussi à éviter que la police renifle les alentours, ayant un transport pour se diriger dans le désert, avec Barry ayant su son identité. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Alizée ont poursuivi leur match, avec Alizée qui a relâché Airmure pour affronter Oniglali. Comme prévu, le Pokémon Armoiseau a réussi à faire des ravages sur les défenses du Pokémon glace. Sacha l'a rapidement rappelé, envoyant Aligatueur. Finalement, le Pokémon Mâchoire réussi à gagner, éliminant Airmure. Ensuite, Alizée a sorti son Heledelle, tandis que Jim a décidé d'aller mettre de l'argent sur la victoire de Sacha. Alors qu'il le fit, Heledelle a mis Aligatueur et Oniglali KO, laissant Sacha sous le choc. Mais, il a envoyé son dernier Pokémon, dans l'espoir de victoire. Dracaufeu..._

* * *

Il s'était dirigé à travers les sables pour ce qui semblait être des heures. Ignorant où il allait, ignorant s'il était près ou loin.

En prenant lentement sa décision, il abaissa les freins, arrêtant instantanément le véhicule sur le sable.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il descende, en regardant soigneusement autour de lui. Ça lui faisait mal qu'il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que du sable à des kilomètres.

"Gisèle." Murmura-t-il. "Si tu es dans les parages, alors je pourrais vraiment parler à quelqu'un."

Pendant les prochains instants, il n'entendit rien d'autre que le vent bruissant dans le désert, soufflant rudement contre les sables noirs.

Décidant finalement qu'elle ne comptait pas se montrer, il poussa un soupir, en retournant son corps vers l'aéroglisseur...

Et la trouva assise sur la selle.

La méthode de transport qu'il avait loué de Barry était une pièce rare de machinerie, tout à fait différente à quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était presque comme quelque chose sorti d'un film de science-fiction, une selle soutenue par deux long moteurs électriques qui s'écartèrent en avant, culminant finalement en une grande boîte métallique. À l'arrière de la selle, un autre conteneur métallique était là, celui-ci contenant une lourde batterie, qui pourrait donner suffisamment de puissance pour le propulser indéfiniment. Mais, il était parvenu à dégoter un chargeur de puissance juste au cas où il en manquerait et qu'il soit coincé dans le désert. Il y avait un autre conteneur à l'arrière, avec trois flacons d'eau. Dans la selle, ajoutant une paire de poignées qui étaient conçues pour conduire, et les contrôles de base, il pouvait avoir une vue simple d'un GPS qui lui dit exactement où il se trouvait, pointant le meilleur chemin vers la prochaine ville, les itinéraires le plus rapides, les heures, etc. Malheureusement, puisque la selle n'était pas surveillée, il dû porter une paire de Lunet Sable pour garder sa vision à l'abri des taches errantes de sable.

Et, maintenant Gisèle était assise sur son siège, se penchant nonchalamment contre la boîte contenant l'eau et le chargeur.

"Oh, tu es là." Dit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Tu m'as appelé." Répondit-elle. "Et je venu, aussi rapidement que possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

En secouant sa tête, Lance commença à lui répondre.

"Où vais-je?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai jeté un œil au GPS, et il n'y a carrément rien dans le coin. Aucune colonie ou quoi que ce soit."

En raclant sa gorge, Gisèle le regarda.

"Tout d'abord." Répondit-elle. "Je sens que tu as le besoin de poser un tas de questions. Alors, puisque je suis là, balance-les."

"Eh bien, je suis quasiment certain que je viens juste de te poser une question." Répondit habillement Lance. Quelque chose dont elle n'était pas impressionné, en jugeant de son regard. "Mais, puisque tu en parles, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça à Port Amarrée? Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas mort?"

En descendant rapidement de l'aéroglisseur, Gisèle fut un tut tut tut.

"Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit." Répondit-elle. "Ce n'était pas l'heure pour toi de mourir dans ce bâtiment. L'homme n'était pas en mesure de te tuer parce que les lois du temps sont environs les seules règles que l'humanité ne semblent pas rompre. Aussi désagréable que ça l'est, l'homme avec toi n'était pas destiné à mourir non plus. Alors, quand ça eu l'air que cet homme pourrait vous tuer tous les deux, j'ai été forcée d'intervenir."

Lance leva ses yeux vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, et qui était-il?" Demanda-t-il.

En parvenant à faire un petit sourire, elle lui dit. La trace émotive la plus froide dans sa voix.

"J'ai brouillé son cerveau." Répondit-elle, en balayant sa main, et en fléchissant ses doigts. "J'ai passé ma main dans sa tête, détruisant complètement des parties d'elle. Assez pour entraîner une énorme hémorragie interne, et faire passer ça comme s'il avait perdu la tête."

Cette fois, elle soupira.

"Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais faire." Répondit Gisèle. "Mais, pour préserver les deux vies dans cette pièce, une devait être éliminée. Dans le cas contraire..."

Il y a quelques mois, Lance aurait eu un problème qu'elle fasse ça.

Maintenant, il haussa simplement les épaules.

"J'apprécie." Répondit-il. "Mieux vaut lui que moi. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'aurai probablement fait la même chose s'il avait essayé de me tuer. Ce qu'il faisait. Alors, qui était-il?"

À cet instant, Gisèle sembla mystifiée.

"Malheureusement, je ne peux qu'offrir l'opinion qu'il était un assassin Coppinger." Répondit-elle. "Tentant de perturber l'équilibre temporel. Ce qui signifie qu'ils doivent savoir ce que tu dois faire."

En se retournant vers la moto de Lance, Gisèle tapa le GPS avec un doigt.

Étonné, Lance le vit disparaître pendant un moment, un éclat de statique.

Et, ensuite l'image revint à la vue.

Mais, à sa surprise, il vit qu'il y avait une ville marquée pas très loin de lui.

"Arc-en-ciella." Répondit Gisèle, un ton étrange dans sa voix. Quelque chose suggérant qu'elle gardait de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit.

En regrimpant sur la selle, Lance hésita.

"Tu as dit qu'ils sont au courant de ce que je dois faire." Dit-il, lentement. "Mais, même moi je ne le sais pas."

Gisèle commença à parler, mais il la fit taire avec sa propre parole rapide.

"Ainsi, j'ai suivi tes ordres aveuglément. Tout ça dans le prétexte de sauver le monde. Mais, si les méchants savent quelque chose que j'ignore, alors j'en veux plus. Je ne fonce pas à l'aveugle."

Son regard était ostensiblement fixé vers Gisèle alors qu'il parla.

"Alors, dis-moi ce que je dois faire à Arc-en-ciella, ou je vais me retourner et quitter cet endroit. Oublie que je t'ai déjà vu."

Elle était mécontente de la menace. Il pouvait l'affirmer en regardant ses yeux.

Mais, elle ouvrit finalement la bouche pour lui dire.

"Ta mission." Dit-elle, ostensiblement. "Si tu choisis de l'accepter..."

"Ai-je le choix?" Demanda rapidement Lance. Tandis qu'il parla, il réussi à lui faire sortir un petit sourire désolé.

"Il y a toujours un choix." Répondit-elle. "Mais, l'alternative de ça c'est que si tu ne le fais pas..."

"Ouais, je sais." Répondit Lance. "Je ne fais que plaisanter. Essayer de me débarrasser de mes nerfs. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

Elle se raidit.

"Normalement, je ne te demanderais pas de faire ça. Faire quelque chose de ce genre d'une façon préméditée est complètement immorale. Et, ce n'est en tant que mesure désespérée."

"Où est l'ennemi et comment pouvons-nous abréger ça?" Demanda doucement Lance. "Je ne veux pas que tu m'offres tes excuses pour tenter de te justifier. La fin justifie les moyens."

"Bon, très bien." Répondit-elle, un peu subitement. "Ta mission est d'entrer à Arc-en-ciella et de trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui nous a causé à tous les deux une grande quantité de douleur dans le passé, et de mettre fin à sa vie."

Ses yeux brillèrent avec conviction alors qu'elle parla.

"Ta mission est de tuer Claudia Coppinger."

Dans le passé, il aurait pu blanchir aux ordres. Mais, ses souvenirs de la salope diabolique n'étaient pas exactement plaisants. Dans le passé, elle avait tenté de le détruire, tenté de faire du mal à ses amis. En effet, des gens sont morts, des hommes qu'il avait respecté avaient disparus à cause d'elle et de sa démence délirante. Alors, il ne comptait pas verser une larme lorsqu'elle achèterait un billet aller simple en enfer.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Montre-moi simplement le chemin et je vais le faire."

"Tu ne sens pas le moindre remord à la perspective d'accomplir cette sainte tâche?" Se demanda-t-elle, en le regardant avec intérêt. "Je ne t'ai pas marqué en tant qu'un homme qui..."

"Elle mérite de mourir." Répondit brusquement Lance. "Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait et je m'en fiche."

Pour la première fois dans leur rencontre, un regard de tristesse passa sur le visage de Gisèle, surprenant légèrement le Maître Dragon. Il n'était pas conscient qu'elle possédait des émotions.

"Elle..." Dit-elle, doucement. "Elle a fait du mal à un de mes proches. Voilà pourquoi j'essaie de t'aider sur ce que tu dois faire."

"Très bien." Répondit-il, en se retournant vers son transport. "Allons-y."

* * *

En apparaissant dans une fière rafale lumineuse, le Dracaufeu nouvellement arrivé de Sacha hurla une salutation à tout le monde, de la fumée brûlant des grandes narines, la feu sur sa queue vacillant fièrement. En évasant ses ailes à leur ampleur, le Pokémon Flamme fit une vue impressionnante, une vue qui calma la foule à sa présence.

"Et nous avons droit à toute une dernière carte!" Cria positivement l'annonceur. "Un puissant Dracaufeu prêt à se battre. Bien que, si on considère qu'Alizée a toujours son Bekipan, plus un autre choix inconnu en réserve, ça pourrait être ouvert au débat jusqu'à quelle efficacité les mouvements de type feu seront dans cette situation."

La plus petite trace de grognement de mauvaise humeur vacilla de la bouche de Dracaufeu, agacé à ce que l'annonceur avait sous-entendu.

"Montrons-leur qu'ils se trompent, Dracaufeu." Interpella Sacha.

"Un Dracaufeu impressionnant." Remarqua Alizée, en offrant le compliment.

En toussant, Simon éleva sa paire de drapeaux dans les airs.

"Très bien, commencez." Dit-il, sourdement.

"Et, allumez la flamme!" Hurla l'annonceur, effrayant tout le monde.

"Heledelle ne peut pas bouger." Murmura Sacha à lui-même. "À cause de l'Ultralaser. Alors..."

Sa stratégie en place, il envoya son bras et fit l'interpellation.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme sur cet Heledelle!"

En prenant pas du tout le temps, sa bouche s'ouvrit rapidement, pulvérisant un jet de flammes rouges chaudes dans l'Heledelle immobile.

Étant instantanément englouti par le souffle, le Pokémon Hirondelle réussit à récupérer suffisamment d'énergie pour laisser échapper un cri de douleur pitoyable.

Ceci étant le véritable premier coup que son Pokémon avait décroché sur l'Heledelle d'Alizée, la foule réussit à faire une acclamation ironique.

Son corps fortement brûlé, l'Heledelle d'Alizée émergea de la fumée, un regard colérique d'une intention perçante sur ses traits.

"Maintenant, nous avons le match en main les amis." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Heledelle s'est prit un coup, mais on dirait qu'elle en a encore plus en réserve."

"Attaque Aeropique." Ordonna Alizée. "Cible les ailes."

Même alors qu'Heledelle était en mouvement, se précipitant vers Dracaufeu à une vitesse rapide comme l'éclair, Sacha avait déjà sa contre-attaque en tête.

"Voyons voir si elle va aimer ça." Murmura-t-il. "Dracaufeu protège-toi avec Aile D'Acier!"

En rugissant, le Pokémon de type feu enveloppa ses ailes autour de son corps, les écailles normalement oranges brûlées rayonnant maintenant avec une légère énergie argentée.

Tandis qu'Heledelle vint s'écraser, un son métallique assourdissant ricocha, le bec rencontrant le métal. Seul Dracaufeu pouvait voir le regard étourdi maintenant évasé sur son visage.

"Dracaufeu!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Dracogriffe!"

Un autre grognement émergea de la bouche de Dracaufeu, le grand Pokémon se retournant pour prendre de l'élan, les griffes sur sa patte droite s'étendant à trois fois leur taille normale, devenant remplies avec une énergie bleue foncée, tachetées avec des étincelles blanches.

Il abattit le coup, frappant Heledelle de là-haut. La force du coup aplatie le Pokémon de type vol dans le sol, assez de force générée pour créer un trou en forme d'Heledelle dans la poussière.

* * *

"Oh oui!" Acclama Flora, ses mots rapidement suivit par un rugissement retentissant autour du stade, les foules debout pour applaudir. Ils s'étaient demandés combien de temps ça prendrait avant que le Pokémon Flamme élimine Heledelle, et la démonstration de puissance ne les avait pas déçu.

* * *

"Heledelle a été mis hors combat." Déclara Simon. "Dracaufeu est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et Dracaufeu mets cet Heledelle hors service." Rugit l'annonceur, criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus les foules acclamant. "Quelle démonstration de ce combattant enflammé. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'Alizée peut bien nous réserver?"

En rappelant son Heledelle à une poignée d'applaudissements, le membre de l'Élite Quatre de type vol réussit à démontrer un peu d'émotion, souriant à l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"Tu t'es bien défendu, Heledelle." Répondit-elle, en reposant la Pokéball derrière son dos.

En quelques secondes, elle en avait retiré une autre. En prenant un instant pour réfléchir à sa stratégie. La plus petite trace de quelque chose passa dans sa tête.

_"Mes deux Pokémons restants ont un avantage décent contre Dracaufeu."_ Pensa-t-elle. _"Pourtant l'un d'eux à plus l'avantage que l'autre. Alors, je vais utiliser Bekipan maintenant et conserver mon autre choix pour plus tard. Bekipan peut vider une partie de l'énergie de Dracaufeu, et mon autre fille peut l'achever. Échec et mat."_

* * *

"Mademoiselle Wing." Dit sèchement Simon. Autre que ça, il n'y avait rien dans sa voix sans émotion à plat. "Veuillez choisir immédiatement votre cinquième Pokémon."

Elle le foudroya du regard comme réponse, l'obligeant à céder légèrement.

"S'il vous plaît." Demanda-t-il, en ramenant sa tête vers la foule. "Je ne vous demande pas d'être capricieuse, mais vous n'êtes pas celle qui se fait chahuter par la foule."

En effet, comme il l'avait mentionné, des huées de sarcasmes résonnèrent vers lui.

"Ça ne vous atteint pas, non?" Demanda Alizée, un peu facétieusement.

En secouant sa tête, elle lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Bekipan, prends ton envol." Interpella-t-elle.

* * *

"Et, nous sommes de retour à la case départ." Remarqua l'annonceur, à la réapparition du Pokémon Oiseaudo, Bekipan criant rapidement tandis qu'elle voltigea dans les airs.

"Merde." Murmura légèrement Sacha. "J'avais oublié celui-là."

En roulant ses yeux, Dracaufeu se retourna vers lui, en vérifiant et en attendant les ordres.

"Dracaufeu contre Bekipan." Continua l'annonceur. "Je suis sûr que nous n'avons pas à mentionner le fait que l'avantage du type pourrait entrer en jeu, mais il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui suggère que Dracaufeu pourrait en avoir assez pour surpasser Bekipan."

Rapidement, conscient de l'abus approchant vers lui, Simon éleva ses drapeaux à une cacophonie d'acclamations ironiques.

"Reprenez." Ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Pendant un moment, Dracaufeu et Bekipan se fixèrent l'un l'autre, chacun voulant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Une expression impassible sur le visage du Pokémon Flamme, assortie par une intention féroce de Bekipan, une intention qui aurait pu être interprété comme étant arrogant. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage dans cette situation, quelque chose qu'elle était prête à reconnaître. Prête à utiliser contre le Pokémon de type feu.

Enfin, Alizée fit son choix. Sacha aurait pu commencer en premier, mais il la jouait rusée. Toutes les attaques feu de Dracaufeu étaient plus ou moins complètement inutiles. Il y avait d'autres attaques en option, des mouvements de type dragon, mais ils auraient pu être bloqués ou esquivés. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ferait la même chose qu'il avait fait avec Heledelle. Attendant qu'elle attaque et répliquer avec une intensité vicieuse.

"Bekipan, Hydrocanon!" Ordonna brusquement Alizée.

Avec le puissant bec s'ouvrant, une forte poussée d'eau se propulsa en avant, des petites gouttes d'eau coulant sur le sol du terrain alors qu'elle se précipita vers Dracaufeu.

"Dégage de là avec Vol!" Cria Sacha, en bougeant rapidement pour contre-attaquer.

En évasant ses ailes, le Pokémon Flamme fonça hors du sol et dans le ciel, le tuyau d'arrosage comme souffle d'eau frappant instantanément sous lui.

"Attaque Cru-Aile!" Continua le dresseur du Bourg Palette, prêt à foncer avec sa propre attaque.

Ses yeux concentrés sur Bekipan, Dracaufeu plongea à nouveau dans les airs vers son adversaire, préparant ses ailes oranges et vertes pour l'impact.

"Abri!" Cria Alizée.

"Beki... Beki!" S'écria le Pokémon Oiseaudo, étalant ses ailes à leur pleine longueur. Étirant largement ses ailes, une vague énergétique verte se propagea et fusionna en une barrière protectrice.

Avec les ailes de Dracaufeu la frappant, la barrière secoua sous le coup. Mais, elle resta indemne de l'attaque, même tandis que le bouclier disparu.

Et maintenant, Alizée avait l'avantage.

"Bekipan, attaque Vibraqua!" Ordonna-t-elle, avec méfiance.

Encore une fois, l'épais bec orange s'ouvrit, cette fois dévoilant une orbe rayonnante contenant un mélange merveilleux de couleur, des nuances de bleu pâle à des étincelles lumineuses blanche.

Son cœur sombra à la vue, dévalant encore plus tandis que Bekipan cracha l'orbe, les épaisses vagues liquide submergeant Dracaufeu. Un désagréable hurlement de douleur s'échappa des mâchoires du Pokémon Flamme, son corps trempé par l'attaque.

Mais, Sacha avait encore une chance.

"Dracaufeu!" Interpella-t-il, rapidement. "Réplique avec Dracogriffe!"

Comme il l'avait fait contre Heledelle, mais cette fois dans les airs, Dracaufeu retourna tout son corps, les griffes s'étendant à trois fois leur taille normale, avant qu'il frappe Bekipan dans le corps, l'attaque entraînant un cri d'agonie du Pokémon Oiseaudo.

"Et, ils s'échangent des coups pour s'amuser en ce moment." Remarqua sagement l'annonceur. "Bien que Bekipan ai frappé Dracaufeu avec un Vibraqua super efficace, ce puissant dragon orange réplique avec une attaque griffe qui porte bien son nom. Mais on dirait qu'ils en ont encore beaucoup en réserve, alors tout est en l'air sur ce qui pourrait se produire ensuite."

Pour la première fois dans ce match particulier, Sacha a décidé de forcer la main. Les chances que Dracaufeu soient en mesure d'encaisser plus d'attaques de type eau et y survivre ne seraient pas grandes. Il devait envoyer Bekipan au tapis et vite. Ensuite, il pourrait saisir ses chances contres la dernière cible.

Le Pokémon Oiseaudo vacillait, Dracaufeu retournant dans les airs. Loin de Bekipan, il pouvait esquiver toutes attaques.

"Dracaufeu, Dracosouffle!" Hurla-t-il, en avant une gorgée d'air.

En ramenant sa tête, le Pokémon de type feu commença à évoquer renforcement d'énergie au plus profond de son corps, l'amenant à l'avant...

Et il l'expulsa, propulsant un puissant souffle énergétique vers Bekipan, le Pokémon de type eau vacillant toujours.

En acclamant mentalement tandis qu'il vit l'attaque frapper Bekipan, il pouvait entendre la foule être de son côté, voulant que Dracaufeu triomphe de son adversaire. Ils prenaient plaisir à voir l'opprimé.

_"Sans doute la seule fois que Dracaufeu est classé comme un opprimé."_ Pensa Sacha avec un sourire rusé.

Encore pire pour Alizée, des petits spasmes musculaires commencèrent à passer sur les plumes du Pokémon de type eau et vol, son corps secouant sauvagement sous la petite contrainte. C'est devenu une lutte pour elle de rester aéroportée, prenant tout son contrôle pour atterrir.

"Merde." Siffla Alizée, tandis que plusieurs lueurs de réalisation commencèrent à passer par le public, suivit par un petit rire de l'annonceur.

"Eh bien, on dirait que la paralysie est entrée en action." Commenta-t-il, légèrement. "Et, ça doit être la chance de Sacha. S'il la saisit..."

En passant une liste de mouvements de Dracaufeu dans sa tête, Sacha fit rapidement son choix. Ça pourrait être l'argument décisif.

"Achève-le avec Boutefeu!" Cria-t-il, au fond de sa voix. Il espérait que ça inspirerait que la frappe de Dracaufeu soit rapide et réelle.

Avec un hurlement de fierté passant de la bouche de Dracaufeu, ses écailles oranges claires commencèrent à devenir rouges, la plus petite trace de feu germant. En quelques secondes, il avait transformé son corps en une boule de feu mobile, se poussant dans les airs aussi rapidement que ses ailes pouvaient le porter, ciblant le Bekipan à terre et toujours immobile.

Un écrasement tonitruant retenti autour de l'arène, le son du corps du Pokémon Flamme s'écrasant sur Bekipan, l'écrasant à moitié sur le sol.

Extatique, Sacha frappa l'air tandis que Dracaufeu sauta loin du Bekipan abattu, les yeux du Pokémon Oiseaudo avec la défaite tandis qu'il le fit. Ses grandes pattes agglomérées dans la poussière tandis qu'il retira sa tête, laissant échapper son hurlement de triomphe corsé à la victoire.

Réussissant même à enterrer la plupart des applaudissements dirigés vers lui. La plupart, mais pas tous.

Simon, l'arbitre, éleva lentement son drapeau pour faire l'interpellation.

"Bekipan a été mis hors combat..." Interpella-t-il, à moitié enterré par les acclamations. "Dracaufeu est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et quel impact Dracaufeu a créé." Hurla l'annonceur. "Désormais, les deux dresseurs sont à égalité sur les Pokémons. La prochaine victoire l'emporte. Sacha est à moitié en train de faire un incroyable retour. Et, maintenant c'est au tour d'Alizée de faire son choix."

En regardant Alizée rappeler son Bekipan, un moment d'agacement passa dans la tête de Sacha. Si Pikachu avait été en mesure de vaincre le Pokémon Oiseaudo lors de la première mi-temps, Dracaufeu serait bien plus préparé à affronter le prochain choix qu'elle allait utiliser contre lui.

En offrant quelques mots d'encouragement au Pokémon Flamme, l'esprit de Sacha s'égara, en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle lui enverrait.

"Je crois que c'est le moment." Commenta-t-elle, en retirant une Pokéball. "Le moment d'en finir. Bien que je suis connue en tant qu'une gracieuse utilisatrice de Pokémons oiseaux, j'ai fait le choix de donner le match inaugural à ce Pokémon aujourd'hui. Un Pokémon que j'ai reçu en cadeau d'un camarade de l'Élite Quatre dernièrement. Ton Dracaufeu sera sa première victoire compétitive. La première d'un grand nombre."

"Eh bien, voilà qui est inhabituel, les amis." Remarqua l'annonceur, tandis qu'il regarda Alizée retirer son bras, jetant gracieusement l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs. "Normalement elle utiliserait Corboss à cet instant, mais il semblerait qu'elle ai choisi un Pokémon différent de son équipe de six. Et, ce Pokémon est..."

Tandis que la Pokéball s'ouvrit, l'énergie blanche claire émergeant, Sacha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Il savait que quelque chose de mauvais approchait.

Lorsqu'il se matérialisa en sa véritable forme, révélant un Pokémon à la peau grise avec de grandes ailes et une queue fourchue, il réalisa pourquoi. Les énormes mâchoires, remplies de dents pointues, les méchants yeux de chasseur.

Dans l'ensemble, un Pokémon avec qui il avait eu de mauvaises expériences.

"Ptera!" Hurla l'annonceur, incapable de masquer la surprise dans sa voix. C'était le seul son autre que le cri du Pokémon Fossile, alors que la foule observa en silence. Comme la foule et un Kabutops quelques jours plus tôt, c'était leur première vue d'un Pokémon supposément disparu comme lui.

Mais, alors que Sacha regarda le Pokémon, une espèce qui l'a presque tué à plusieurs occasions, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer ce qui se passait avec Dracaufeu. En brûlant rudement à deux fois sa taille normale, le Pokémon Flamme était tendu, un ton grognant profond grondant de sa gorge.

_"Oh, crénom."_ Pensa-t-il, alors que les vieux souvenirs repassèrent dans sa tête.

* * *

_Le puissant Ptera éleva une de ses ailes, les petits doigts sur le sommet du corps tirant son œil, en faisant un signe d'arrogance vers le Pokémon de couleur rouge brûlé sur le sol._

_Trépignant avec irritation, Reptincel rugit furieusement au Pokémon. Incapable de se lever pour lui. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit._

_En regardant les griffes du Pokémon de type roche, Sacha aurait tout donné à ce moment-là pour que son Pokémon soit en mesure de l'aider._

_Mais, quand il commença à briller avec une lumière blanche et brillante, il ne croyait pas que c'était possible._

* * *

Il avait pensé à l'époque où Reptincel avait évolué pour le sauver de Ptera, les ailes de Dracaufeu l'emmenant où la forme pré-évoluée ne pouvait pas aller.

Cependant, Dracaufeu était devenu plus intéressé d'essayer de réduire le Pokémon Fossile en miettes, plutôt que de porter secours à son dresseur. Il avait été brûlé plusieurs fois pour prouver ce point.

"Prends garde, Dracaufeu." Interpella Sacha, comme avertissement. "Ce n'est pas le même Ptera, alors..."

En arrondissant vers son dresseur, le Pokémon Flamme relâcha une petite rafale de flammèches vers son dresseur, Sacha sentant la brûlure de l'attaque sur son visage.

"D'accord, Dracaufeu." Grogna-t-il. "Essaie... Essaie juste de le canaliser en quelque chose que nous pouvons utiliser."

En raclant sa gorge, Simon éleva ses drapeaux.

"Que la dernière manche commence." Ordonna-t-il, sa voix enterré par l'acclamation de joie anticipée de la foule, chaque personne impatiente de voir le match commencer.

* * *

Et finalement, le public devint silencieux. Flora, Jim et Pikachu quelque part parmi eux. Pourtant, Sacha pouvait sentir leur souffle peser sur lui et Alizée.

S'il remportait ce match, il était déterminé à ne plus jamais combattre dans ce stade. Les acoustiques du bâtiment rendirent le match encore plus stressant qu'il devait l'être. En privé, il se demandait si Alizée ressentait la même chose.

Pendant un instant, il hésita, en attendant de voir si Alizée voudrait frapper en premier.

Lorsqu'elle ne le fit pas, il fit son choix, interpelant une attaque, avec confiance, qui pourrait tester les défenses de Ptera.

"Dracaufeu, commençons avec une attaque Lance-Flamme!" Dit-il, doucement.

Ses mâchoires s'ouvrant rapidement, le feu raya de la gueule flamboyante du Pokémon Fossile.

Sans dire un mot, Ptera referma ses elles sur son corps vulnérable, se protégeant de la plupart des flammes. Les ailes sont parvenues à absorber la plupart des dégâts, laissant le Pokémon de type roche grogner de douleur.

_"Ça n'a pas donné grand chose. Mais, ça a donné quelque chose. Alors, c'est bon à savoir, Je sais au moins que les ailes peuvent encaisser des dégâts de feu à un certain point."_ Réfléchit Sacha, les plans de sa prochaine attaque passant en partie dans sa tête.

Mais, Alizée attaque en premier.

"Ptera." Interpella-t-elle. "Attaque Eboulement."

Tandis que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, ils étaient réuni avec un terrible cri d'approbation du Pokémon Fossile, ses ailes s'étendant à leur pleine envergure. Des petits scintillement d'énergie blanche passèrent à travers les craques dans ses ailes, se précipitant ensuite autour des extrémités de ses dents.

Toujours debout, ancré au sol, la terre tremblant, Dracaufeu laissa échapper un grognement inquiet.

"Dégage de là." Cria Sacha, en sentant ce qui allait se produire.

En évasant ses ailes, Dracaufeu le fit, en se déplaçant directement vers le haut et la gauche, en esquivant de justesse le grand barrage de roches qui déchirèrent à travers la terre. Directement à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

"C'est ça." Murmura Alizée. "Dans le ciel. C'est notre domaine."

En pourchassant Dracaufeu, Ptera laissa échapper un sourire sauvage.

En quelques instants, les deux Pokémons étaient dans les airs, en se fixant l'un l'autre.

"C'est le moment de rendre ça vraiment intéressant." Remarqua sournoisement Sacha.

"En effet." Répondit son adversaire, le membre de l'Élite Quatre.

Pendant les prochains instants, aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement. Ils passèrent leurs stratégies dans leurs têtes, en vérifiant quoi que ce soit qui pourrait modifier ça pour que ce soit sous leur contrôle.

"Ptera." Ordonna Alizée. "Attaque Cru-Aile."

En déployant ses ailes, le Pokémon Fossile se précipita en avant. Prête à décrocher un coup sur Dracaufeu.

Mais, sans le savoir, Sacha avait réussi à former une contre-attaque au mouvement.

"Réplique avec Aile D'Acier." Rugit-il.

Les ailes devenant dures comme fer, et changeant de couleur pour s'assortir, c'était au tour de Dracaufeu de foncer en avant, ratissant le coup sur la peau de Ptera.

Dans un mélange de colère et de douleur, le Pokémon roche hurla, l'attaque super efficace contre elle. Assez pour causer de graves dégâts.

"C'est du solide." Hurla Sacha, ravi. Il était sur la bonne voie. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était un coup fort. Une puissante frappe et...

"Ptera, attaque Tete De Fer." Ordonna Alizée.

"Dracaufeu, vas-y." Hurla vivement Sacha.

En plongeant en avant comme une balle d'un pistolet, son corps se transforma en une couleur lumineuse argentée en comparaison au gris foncé terne habituel. Ptera s'écrasa dans Dracaufeu, entraînant un rugissement de douleur du Pokémon de type feu. Mais, la toutes blessures seraient juste superficielles. Il avait encaissé le coup, et absorbé. Mais, plus important encore...

Comme Sacha l'avait sous-entendu, Dracaufeu tenait maintenant le bouts des ailes de Ptera dans sa main griffue, en s'étalant pour sa poigne pour envelopper ses bras autour de son corps.

"Frappe Atlas!" Rugit Sacha, en sentant que ça approchait.

En rugissant vivement d'accord, le Pokémon Flamme se poussa dans les airs, en augmentant la vitesse de son vol au maximum, allant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Pourtant, Alizée avait encore un tour dans son sac.

"Ptera, utilise l'attaque Machouille." Ordonna-t-elle. "Vise la gorge."

Même si Dracaufeu avait commencé à tourner dans les airs, en volant en cercle pour désorienter le Pokémon, Ptera en avait encore assez pour se tendre avec ses mâchoires et de mordre la gorge de Dracaufeu.

Malgré les plaies, les blessures apparaissant sur son cou, le Pokémon Flamme réussit à augmenter sa vitesse, poussant son corps à la limite.

En levant les yeux, des membres de la foule pouvaient voir le grand Pokémon orange tourner dans le ciel, faisant possiblement des tours de l'île. Ptera toujours maintenu dans sa prise.

Ça semblait éternellement continuer, mais la descente commença finalement.

* * *

En replongeant vers le sol, plus rapidement que l'œil pouvait voir, Dracaufeu resserra son emprise sur Ptera, essayant d'écraser sa vie. Rendant l'atterrissage pour la blesser plus à l'impact, les visions de la peau rocheuses se cassant sur le sol.

Et finalement, il la lâcha à quelques mètres du sol, en réussissant à se soustraire de la plongée.

Des halètements d'admiration rapides commencèrent à passer sur les masses qui observèrent dans le stade, en voyant Ptera sur le sol du terrain, son corps effondrée dans un angle maladroit.

En atterrissant sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle, Dracaufeu s'effondra étonnamment sur un genou, les marques de morsure dur sa gorge semblant pires du sol. Ses respiration sortirent irrégulièrement, de la fumée émergeant de ses narines tandis qu'il le fit.

Mais, Ptera était KO.

Et, alors que Simon éleva ses drapeaux, tandis que la foule explosa en une vague sonore, des applaudissements, des acclamations et des cris de joie à la vue, Sacha s'effondra sur ses genoux dans la joie, ses bras élevés par-dessus sa tête.

"Ptera a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Dracaufeu est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette!"

À cet instant, avec l'adulation le submergeant, Sacha savait qu'il était sortit de prison. À un moment, il avait été mort et enterré contre Alizée. Seul un effort suprême de sa part était parvenu à le sortir du pétrin. Quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait sans doute pas ressayer.

Mais, il pensa qu'il y avait quelque chose demain.

Pour l'instant, il comptait simplement profiter du moment...

* * *

**Lance approche du grand but...**

**Sacha a gagné trois matchs, plus qu'un.**

**Selon vous, qui a fait cadeau de Ptera à Alizée?**


	110. Les Heures Avant

Chapitre 110. Les Heures Avant...

* * *

_Résumé. Lance a finalement découvert quelle était sa mission de Gisèle. Ce qu'elle lui a confirmé, c'était que son destin était de tuer Claudia Coppinger. Pendant ce temps, Sacha a continué son match avec Alizée, Dracaufeu battant facilement l'Heledelle épuisé. Passant à Bekipan, Dracaufeu a subi quelques dommages avant de la paralyser et de l'éliminer avec Boutefeu. Ensuite, est venu le choix final d'Alizée, un Ptera. Malgré ses grandes prétentions, Dracaufeu a réussi à relever le défi, mettant le Pokémon Fossile KO avec Frappe Atlas. De brèves réflexions laissèrent Sacha réfléchir sur le prochain tour contre Isaac..._

* * *

"Eh bien, c'était un match fantastique." Commenta Sacha, alors que lui et Alizée, leur antipathie assortie disparue, en marchant dans les couloirs loin du terrain. "Dommage pour vos Pokémons."

"Peut-être que j'ai besoin de ramener mon Ptera sur le terrain d'entraînement." Remarqua Alizée, un peu sèchement. "Elle a été vaincue un peu plus facilement que je l'aurai voulu."

"Eh bien, pour un premier match." Avoua Sacha. "Elle s'en est pas trop mal sortie. Ha, j'ai entendu dire que ça pouvait être dur d'entraîner un Ptera, alors ça prendrait probablement beaucoup temps pour y parvenir."

Alizée haussa les épaules.

"Pas plus difficilement qu'un Altaria." Répondit-elle. "Ou tout autre Pokémon dragon. Elle a prouvé qu'elle est pénible. Un défi que j'apprécie. C'est quelque chose qui en vaut vraiment la peine."

"Alors, le match était tout aussi bien un test pour elle qu'il l'était pour moi?" Se demanda Sacha à haute voix. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça avant. L'impression qu'il avait toujours entretenu était que l'Élite Quatre étaient à leur maximum, ne faisant jamais mieux, ne faisant jamais pire. Mais, ce qu'Alizée venait de lui dire lui appris plus envers le fait qu'ils tentèrent toujours de s'améliorer.

Elle approuva.

"Effectivement." Répondit la dresseuse aux cheveux rouges. "Ses mouvements semblaient comme s'ils avaient du punch, surtout l'attaque Machouille. On aurait dit que c'était comme si ça t'avait causé un tas de dégâts. Si ça n'avait pas été contre un Pokémon aussi bien entraîné que ton Dracaufeu, elle aurait pu remporter la victoire. Je croyais sérieusement qu'après avoir affronté Bekipan et Heledelle, que ton Dracaufeu pourrait être épuisé. Je vois que je n'ai pas eu de chance."

Sacha rougit légèrement au compliment.

"Merci." Répondit-il. "Mon Dracaufeu a été entraîné à la Vallée Dracaurifique. On dirait qu'il a appris une série de mouvements là-bas. Ça l'a beaucoup renforcé. Je l'ai récupéré que récemment, il y a deux mois, de sa session d'entraînement, avec une pleine note de santé. Il n'y avait plus grand chose qu'il pouvait accomplir, s'entraînant avec les autre Dracaufeus, le reste pouvant plutôt seulement recevoir de l'entraînement avec les autres Pokémons. Actuellement, il passe son temps dans le laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Il s'entraîne avec l'autre série de Pokémons. Et croyez-moi, il y en a beaucoup là-bas."

"Eh bien, dans les deux cas tu devrais être très fier de ta réussite." Répondit Alizée. "Élever un Dracaufeu pour être fort et fidèle. C'est sans doute une tâche plus difficile que d'entraîner un Ptera."

"On dirait que vous avez un véritable respect pour Dracaufeu." Commenta Sacha.

Presque inaperçu, un léger sourire apparut sur sa bouche. Un qui impliquait une chaleur presque aussi fort que les flammes sur la queue du Pokémon en question.

"Je respecte tous les Pokémons qui peuvent voler." Répondit-elle. "Pas juste les types vol, mais tous ceux qui peuvent prendre leur envol. La façon gracieuse dans laquelle ils étendent leurs ailes et s'envolent. Une telle vue inspirante à contempler. Une qui peut inspirer la confiance en chacun de nous. Ça nous fait inspirer à ces hauteurs."

"Mais, est-ce que vous penseriez un jour à entraîner quelque chose comme Dracaufeu?" Se demanda Sacha.

En lui illuminant un sourire, la façon dont Alizée le regardait le mis soudainement très mal à l'aise.

"Pourquoi, tu veux faire un échange?" Demanda la dresseuse de Cimetronelle, un côté un peu humoristique dans son ton. "Parce que..."

"Non." Répondit rapidement Sacha. "Je n'échangerais Dracaufeu pour rien au monde."

Le sourire élargi, il pouvait maintenant voir le blanc de ses dents à travers ses lèvres.

"Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas." Lui dit-elle. "Ce n'était qu'un commentaire inoffensif. Simplement pour juger ta réaction."

Il racla sa gorge, une teinte légèrement rougeâtre sur son visage.

"Alors, tu t'apprêtes à affronter Isaac maintenant?" Remarqua Alizée, en baissant les yeux vers lui. "Ça sera certainement un défi différent de moi."

"Est-il aussi fort que tout le monde le dit?" Demanda Sacha en la regardant. Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'ascenseur, le chemin le plus rapide pour sortir de l'intérieur du stade.

En le regardant à nouveau, l'expression d'Alizée disparut. La laissant impassible et songeuse.

"Loin de moi l'idée de commenter mes capacités supérieures." Répondit-elle, doucement. "Mais, il n'est pas devenu le chef de l'Élite Quatre de Verger en étant nul. Tu sais comment nous avons été formés?"

Un peu surpris, Sacha la regarda avec l'intrigue plâtrée sur son visage.

"L'Élite Quatre de Verger a été formée des quatre individus les plus appropriés. Quatre qui avaient les meilleurs profils adaptés étaient demandés pour ce travail. Mais, ce n'est pas le problème. Lorsque nous avons tous été réunis, il y avait la question du classement à retirer. Dans quel ordre passer. La seule façon de le décider était une série de trois matchs à trois contre trois. Peu importe qui se classait le plus haut irait en dernier. Deuxième en avant-dernier, etc."

"Pourquoi me dites-vous ça?" Se demanda Sacha, confus.

"As-tu déjà vu Isaac combattre?" Se demanda Alizée, un ton dans sa voix qui suggéra qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Ouais, deux fois." Répondit Sacha. "Une fois à Magnanimon. Il a affronté quelqu'un que je connais. Il a gagné assez fortement, en éliminant quatre de ses Pokémons avec juste son Elekable. Et, il y a quelques semaines au Bourg Palette. Encore une fois, son Elekable a éliminé plusieurs Nosferaltos."

"Alors, tu sauras qu'Isaac est de loin un des plus puissants dresseurs que tu n'auras jamais affronté." Répondit Alizée, en maintenant toujours le ton occasionnel dans sa voix. "Prépare-toi bien pour le match. Parce que..."

Elle tendit la main et appuya sur le bouton, abaissant l'ascenseur à leur étage.

"Si tu te retrouves dans la même situation contre lui que tu étais contre moi."

Sa voix se replia, en entendant l'ascenseur ronronner vers eux.

"Alors, ne t'attends pas à t'en sortir. La chance, ou un puissant Dracaufeu ne te sauvera pas."

Avec le portes s'ouvrant, elle entra, en se retournant pour le voir.

"Mais, sur cette note, je te souhaite bonne chance."

Ses yeux observant les portes se refermer tandis qu'il réfléchit aux mots, Sacha savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait déjà réalisé qu'il devait beaucoup mieux se battre contre Isaac, sinon il rentrerait chez lui. Il avait juste eu un excès de confiance dans le match contre Alizée, s'assurant une victoire avant que le match ai commencé. Et, il s'était retrouvé incapable de se dépasser à l'occasion, luttant pour atteindre son niveau. Ou, n'était-il vraiment pas suffisamment préparé, Alizée ayant été bien plus forte que lui. Seul Dracaufeu l'avait sauvé de partir.

Peu importe ce que c'était, Sacha réfléchit alors qu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il avait seulement besoin de monter au prochain étage, considérant qu'Alizée était montée, alors il n'avait pas pris l'ascenseur. Peu importe ce que c'était, il devait se préparer plus fortement au prochain match. Parce que, ça serait décisif. Quitte ou double...

* * *

En marchant dans les rues sales d'Arc-en-ciella, Lance ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à la façon dont cet endroit semblait encore être coincé dans le passé. Pas d'équipements modernes du tout. Les personnes animées sur leurs affaires en une mode routinière, envoyant des regards très étranges vers lui.

Mais, à la réflexion, il devait avoir cherché hors de propos. Il le sentit, sa veste en cuir presque aussi anachronique comme une machine à cet endroit, un lieu où les chiffons et les robes semblèrent être tous très populaires. Bien que, pensait-il, sans doute pas par choix, et plutôt par nécessité.

Tout en maintenant le couteau dans une gaine vers le bas de son dos, toute son attention lors des deux derniers jours avait été entièrement concentrée sur la recherche de Claudia Coppinger. Il avait essayé de chercher dans les zones les plus riches, s'il y avait un tel acte d'isolement à cet endroit, en vain. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle, les yeux cruels qu'il n'oublierait pas, le grognement sarcastique d'une bouche. Ainsi, avec aucun signe d'elle ici, il s'était déplacé vers les taudis. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de juste milieu, semblant que la population était soit dans la richesse, ou qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Ici, dans les zones dépravés, les regards étaient plus fréquents, les expressions de mépris se précipitant dans son chemin, se demandant pourquoi serait-il ici. Au moins dans les régions les plus riches, ils ne l'avaient pas été aussi souvent, les peu d'habitants avec qui il avait parlé le traitant comme l'un d'eux.

Se déplaçant toujours dans les rues, ça commença lentement à dériver dans sa tête qu'il n'irait pas n'importe où n'importe quand bientôt. Qu'il perdait rapidement son temps à la chercher dans les coins de rue. Ce qui était précisément où il était peu probable qu'elle se trouve.

En poussant plusieurs images mentales inquiétantes au fond de sa tête, c'était finalement clair pour le Maître Dragon qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un à qui poser la question.

_"Je n'ai qu'une description vague. Les cheveux bruns. Environ vers le milieu de la fin trentaine, peut-être début quarantaine au maximum. Les yeux..."_

Ça le dupa. Ceci faisant un bail depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, ne l'ayant pas visualisée à l'incident au Plateau Merlin, il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. N'ayant jamais été assez près pour voir ça. Pendant qu'il était encore avec les G-mens, il aurait pu avoir accès au serveur et retirer une photo de profil. Mais, puisque son autorisation avait probablement été révoqué, et plus important encore, il n'y avait probablement pas un ordinateur dans un rayon de cent cinquante kilomètres, cette idée était morte dans l'eau.

S'il la voyait, il la connaîtrait. Même si elle a légèrement changé son apparence, il la connaîtrait. Les souvenirs de son visage tandis qu'elle avait ordonné à son Ptera de le détruire de la surface de la terre. Seul l'Abri de son Dracolosse l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine de ce cas. Pourtant, il avait été tout de même gravement brûlé. Les chances pour lui de marcher à nouveau, pour lui de mener à nouveau une vie normale auraient été nulles. La Tempeteinfernale avait complètement endommagé ses poumons au-delà de la réparation. Mais, il avait été, en quelque sorte, sauvé. Élevé dans les bras du salut. Mais, on ne lui avait accordé qu'un sursis momentané. Quelques mois plus tard, sa cousine, Sandra, sa seule famille restante avait été assassiné aux mains de Kevin Noland, la taupe Coppinger parmi les G-mens. Après avoir pris le contrôle d'Artikodin, il l'avait impitoyablement abattu. Et, prendre sa revanche sur Noland avait seulement été un petit début pour le plat de vengeance qu'il avait juré à ce moment-là d'abattre Claudia.

Normalement, il n'avait pas été un homme violent. Mais, il avait depuis longtemps décidé que le monde serait un meilleur endroit sans les Coppingers en lui. Et, à ce point, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour arriver à cette fin. Après que Claudia soit morte, il quitterait Arc-en-ciella et parlerait à Norman. Il lui dirait tout. Si Norman voulait toujours le faire arrêter, alors il raccrocherait au téléphone et resterait à Rhode. Devenant un dresseur nomade errant.

Mais, en passant ce scénario dans sa tête, Lance savait que c'était un processus de pensée au ralenti. Il avait toujours la partie difficile à remplir. La trouver et enfoncer le couteau dans la gorge, sans être tué dans le processus.

"J'ai le droit à toutes les tâches amusantes." Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

"Se parler tout seul est le premier signe de la folie, étranger."

En se retournant pour voir d'où était venue la source de la voix, Lance était surprise de voir quelque chose qu'il n'avait réalisé avant.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

En s'élevant, une liasse délabrée de chiffons rouges se révéla être une vieille femme échevelée, une vagabonde qui avait dormi à proximité sans sa connaissance.

"Je ne suis pas fou." Répondit Lance. "Juste agacé."

Un sourire craqué s'illumina sur sa bouche ruinée. Il pouvait voir les dents pourries déposées dans la mâchoire noire, le faisant reculer légèrement. Pas assez pour être remarqué.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu complètement agacé?" Se demanda-t-elle, tout haut. "Un beau gars comme toi ne devrait avoir aucune inquiétude dans le monde."

"Je cherche quelqu'un." Répondit Lance, d'un air légèrement irrité. Il n'était pas d'humeur d'avoir ses activités disséquées pour l'instant.

Alors qu'il finit de parler, la sourire s'agrandit.

"Eh bien, tu devrais parler à Edward dans ce cas."

"Edward?" Demanda Lance, un peu perplexe. "Qui est-il?"

_"Et, pourquoi aurai-je besoin de lui parler? Peut-il m'aider?"_

Elle se redressa lentement, dévoilant maintenant une bourrasque de cheveux gris emmêlés.

"C'est un grand homme." Croassa-t-elle. "Il est le... Représentant des gens qui vivent dans une partie de cette ville. La façon polie de l'appeler le propriétaire sans scrupules. Il sait parfaitement ce qui se passe, ce qui arrive. Et, où trouver les gens."

_"Ça pourrait être pratique."_

En faisant un sourire, Lance baissa la main vers sa poche. Étant dans la section riche d'Arc-en-ciella, il avait découvert que tout son argent du reste du monde était inutile. Montrant à quel point cette partie du désert était vraiment coupée et isolée. Ajouté au fait que personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il y avait ici. Il était seulement parvenu à trouver l'endroit après l'aide de Gisèle.

Alors, dans le but d'avoir un peu de nourriture, il avait... Acquis un peu d'argent. Affrontant certains hommes et femmes dans des matchs Pokémons. Mais, il y avait également eu des moments dans des tavernes lorsqu'il avait renforcé derrière les masses ivres, en glissant des pièces de leurs poches. Le petit vol était justifié dans sa recherche pour Claudia.

"Où puis-je le trouver?" Demanda-t-il, en tendant une pognée de pièces. "J'apprécie vraiment le coup de main."

Elle tendit sa main, avec gratitude, pour prendre l'argent offert, la glissant dans ses chiffons.

"Très bien." Répondit-elle. "Alors, voilà où tu dois aller..."

Après qu'elle lui ai dit, il lui fit à nouveau le sourire béant.

"S'il ne te dit pas ce que tu veux savoir." Remarqua la femme. "Rends-nous tous service et casse-lui le nez."

"Il n'est pas populaire d'après ce que je comprends?" Se demanda Lance, en rangeant les pièces, de retour dans sa poche. Il n'en restait pas beaucoup, presque certainement pas assez pour soudoyer cet Edward pour l'information.

"C'est un dictateur brutal." Cracha-t-elle. "Il nous prend l'argent de protection, nous jette à la rue lorsque nous ne pouvons pas payer. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici dans le froid?"

Résistant à la forte envie de hausser les épaules, le Maître Dragon tourna les talons, en commençant sa marche.

"Bonne chance." Croassa la femme, une source d'information inattendue jusqu'ici.

* * *

"Alors, je voulais juste de souhaiter bonne chance, mon pote."

Son bras suspendu autour de Flora, Sacha éleva son verre, celui que Jim leur avait tous acheté avec ses gains du match contre Alizée. En privé, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait emmené à deux jours de congé avec l'argent. À la veille du match le plus important de sa vie jusqu'à présent, la nuit avant son match avec Isaac.

"Santé, les amis." Répondit-il, en sentant la main de Flora sur ses genoux. "Dis donc, je suis excité pour demain."

"Tu as choisi ton équipe de six?" Demanda la brunette, en penchant une de ses jambes nues sur les jeans de Sacha. Juste pour l'occasion, elle avait acheté une robe bustier rouge et blanche pour les célébrations. Une qui avait l'air génial sur elle. Quelque chose que Sacha n'avait pas hésité à faire part. Plusieurs fois. Même Jim l'avait commenté, remarquant plusieurs des regards qui avaient été envoyés dans sa direction de la part des clients du Ronflex Soûl.

"Ouais, je suis trié." Répondit Sacha, en souriant grandement. "Tous mes six sont triés, et..."

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée rapide de son verre.

"Et je vais botter les fesses d'Isaac demain matin. Pas de panique, pas de sueur."

"L'arrogance n'est pas une jolie caractéristique." Remarqua Jim, en secouant sa tête. "Ne t'emporte pas trop vite. N'oublie pas Alizée."

Ses mots semblèrent calmer Sacha. Juste assez pour lui rappeler qu'il devait rester concentré. Un verre ne ferait probablement pas de mal. Quatre ou cinq en feraient.

En déposant son verre sur la table, il tourna son attention vers Flora, sachant qu'il n'avait pas été le meilleur petit ami depuis ces derniers mois.

"Hé." Murmura-t-il, en se rapprochant d'elle, reposant presque son menton sur ses épaules. "Je suis désolé, d'accord."

"À quel propos?" Demanda-t-elle, en tournant son cou.

"Simplement de ne pas avoir généralement été en état de te montrer l'amour que tu mérites véritablement." Murmura-t-il. "Je veux dire, je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur petit meilleur ami depuis longtemps. Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec l'Élite Quatre, et possiblement le Champion, nous allons nous installer. Fini les voyages d'un endroit à l'autre. Rien que toi et moi."

"Et le bébé?" Demanda Flora.

Le sourire passa sur sa bouche.

"Bien entendu." Dit-il. "Rien que tous les trois. Au Bourg Palette ou à Clémenti-Ville. Où tu veux. Et c'est une promesse. Tu aimes cette pensée?"

Ses yeux lui dirent la réponse brillant avec une lumière. Une lumière positive.

"Plus que tout." Chuchota-t-elle. "J'adore cette idée."

En tendant simultanément leurs bras, ils s'embrassèrent l'un l'autre, tous les deux heureux qu'ils étaient en compagnie de l'autre depuis longtemps.

"Prenez une chambre." Dit Jim, en plaisantant à moitié.

Et, avec ses mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar.

Le sourire voleta lentement sur le visage de Sacha.

"Eh bien, ça semble être un bon conseil." Chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Flora. "Qu'en penses-tu? J'ai entendu dire que ça améliore la vue et les réactions."

"C'est une mauvaise excuse." Murmura-t-elle, avant d'adoucir sa voix. "Mais, allons-y. Tu as besoin de toute la chance disponible."

En prenant ses mains dans les siennes, Sacha attendait qu'elle se lève.

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, l'amour dans leurs yeux. Savourant l'instant.

En tenant toujours sa main, il la conduit vers l'extérieur de la porte, dans les rues qui les ramenèrent à leur hôtel.

* * *

"Alors, tu regardes le match demain?" Demanda le barman, tandis que Jim paya une autre Persian Noir.

En souriant légèrement, le dresseur d'Acajou ria.

"J'ai eu un billet en tant qu'invité d'un des compétiteurs." Répondit-il. "Je suis un bon ami de Sacha Ketchum."

"Ha." Remarqua le barman. "Que dites-vous de ça. Le monde est petit."

Jim approuva, en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

"Alors, vous avez entendu quoi que ce soit à propos du champion?" Demanda-t-il. "Si Sacha l'emporte?"

En haussant les épaules, le barman laissa ceci être sa seule réponse.

"Je sais qui est-ce." Répondit-il, finalement. Il pouvait voir que Jim ne s'adoucirait pas. "C'est..."

* * *

Une demi-heure d'errance dans les rues labyrinthiques plus tard, Lance réussit finalement à trouver l'emplacement qui lui avait été donné. Si ça avait même été possible, il était maintenant d'une humeur pire que lorsqu'il avait commencé.

Mais, en voyant le bâtiment devant lui, la peinture blanche immaculée, les cadres en bois des fenêtres libres de cicatrices, il savait en quelque sorte qu'il avait trouvé sa proie. Comparée aux autres maisons autour d'elle, c'était presque un palais. Les autres, les refuges délabrées, à peine assez pour fournir un abri contre les éléments durs.

En sortant dans la rue, il pouvait voir une grande zone à sable ouverte devant le bâtiment blanc parfait, sûrement la maison d'Edward.

_"Ça a l'air étrange_." Pensa-t-il, sa tête errant alors qu'il marchait. _"À moins que ce soit pour les matchs Pokémons."_

* * *

En se tenant finalement devant le bâtiment, en élevant sa main pour frapper, Lance entendit une toux qui essayait d'attirer son attention.

"C'est moi que vous cherchez?"

Sa main était déjà à mi-chemin du couteau dans son dos, avant de saisir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de menace dans sa voix. Aucune en soi, mais le ton suggéra que l'occasion devrait survenir, une menace devrait être trouvée pour le contrer.

En se retournant, Lace se retrouva confronté envers un homme pas beaucoup plus grand qu'il l'était, mais vingt ans plus vieux. Environ. Les cheveux étaient d'une couleur argentée lumineuse, rayonnant au soleil. Des teints de son cuir chevelu pouvaient être vus à travers son masque. Vêtu d'un chandail et de pantalons beige, en se reposant sur une canne, il coupa un personnage élégant contre la tristesse en arrière-plan.

"Laissez-moi devinez." Murmura Lance. "Vous devez être Edward."

Un sourcil blanc presque invisible s'éleva aux mots, surpris de ce qu'il avait entendu.

"Intéressant." Commenta-t-il. "Vous m'avez découvert, mais vous ne savez pas actuellement si je suis lui ou non."

"L'êtes-vous?" Demanda Lance, en se sentant peu à pue encore plus impatient de minute en minute. Il aurait pu attraper l'homme par la gorge et le secouer, s'il n'avait pas essayé de susciter une certain ressemblance d'une recherche normale.

"Peut-être." Sourit le visage. "Pourquoi me voulez-vous?"

En sachant que son pressentiment venait juste d'être confirmé, Lance parla.

"Je cherche quelqu'un." Répondit-il. "Quelqu'un qui pourrait être ici."

Edward le regarda avec curiosité.

"Qui?" Demanda-t-il.

"Voyez-vous, j'ignore si elle se sert ou non de son vrai nom." Répondit nonchalamment le Maître Dragon.

"Ah." Répondit Edward, en faisant signe autour de la zone sableuse. Lance ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais une table était placée là, tout comme deux chaises. L'une d'elles se replia sous la table, tendit que l'autre se tendit. Des empreintes de pas conduisirent vers l'endroit où se tenait Edward. Presque comme s'il l'attendait.

En poussant ses pensées au fond de sa tête, il entendit le vieil homme parler, alors qu'il le suivit vers le coin salon.

"L'amour de votre vie, monsieur?" Se demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

En essayant de masquer son recul visible, Lance rejeta rapidement l'idée, alors qu'il en fit de même, tirant la chaise, en sentant les pattes métalliques gratter à travers le sable.

"En fait, elle est... Elle est plus comme une sœur." Dit-il, en crachant lentement les mots comme s'il étaient faits en verre. "Nous avons été séparés à la naissance, et j'ai entendu dernièrement quelque chose à propos qu'elle pourrait être dans le coin."

Edward sourit.

"Vous avez une description?" Demanda-t-il.

Lance roula rapidement tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il trouvait intéressant qu'Edward n'en prenne pas des notes, impliquant qu'il avait une mémoire décente.

Le soupir qui avait terminé la mémorisation passa, et il parla finalement.

"Je crois que nous pouvons faire des affaires." Répondit-il, doucement. Son ton plus professionnel qu'il avait été précédemment.

"Bien." Répondit Lance, en croisant ses bras.

"Et, puisqu'on parle d'affaires." Continua Edward, en dévoilant ses dents en un fort sourire. "Combien est-ce que vous vous attendez à payer pour cette grande information délicate."

_"Fils de pute."_

En souriant toujours, mais cette fois dans l'espoir, Lance baissa sa main dans sa poche et plaça les pièces sur la table.

Edward les regarda à peine avant de le rejeter.

"C'est une sorte de plaisanterie?" Demanda-t-il, venimeusement. "Ou, une insulte? Je ne ferais pas marcher un chien pour ça."

Avec un regard tout aussi venimeux sur son visage, Lance se pencha en avant.

"Je pourrais vous casser les jambes." Rompit le Maître Dragon, fermement mais doucement. "Voyons voir combien d'autorités vous allez exsuder sans elles."

Edward lui sourit, sachant clairement que c'était une menace vide.

"Si vous posez le moindre doigt sur moi." Dit-il. "Il y a un trio de Triopikeur sous votre chaise, qui vous enfonceront dans le sol, incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce que je décide quoi faire de vous."

Il passa ses yeux vers la veste en cuir de Lance.

"Bien que, j'aime bien la veste." Commenta-t-il. "Je vais vous dire, balancez la veste et..."

En soupirant, Lance se leva, en retirant lentement sa veste. Il aimait cet objet d'habit, mais il y avait des évènements bien plus importants qui prenaient place.

L'ayant retirée à moitié, Edward laissa échapper un sifflement sec.

En baissa les yeux, Lance pouvait voir que le vieil homme avait aperçu la Pokéball solitaire sur sa taille.

"Vous avez un Pokémon?" Demanda-t-il, sèchement. "Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt."

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça valait la peine de le mentionner." Répondit nonchalamment Lance.

Edward laissa finalement échapper un petit rire.

"Très bien." Répondit-il. "Je vais vous faire une offre. Vous me battez dans un match Pokémon et je vais vous aider à votre recherche. Vous perdez, et vous travaillez pour moi pour une quantité de temps indéterminée pour payer votre dette."

_"Je ne veux pas avoir l'air arrogant. Mais, est-ce que vous savez à qui vous avez à faire, espèce de fils de pute arrogant?"_

Bien qu'il voulait dire ça, Lance sourit simplement et répondit avec juste deux mots.

"Ça marche."

* * *

Quelques gens s'étaient réunis pour regarder Lance affronter Edward, le match prenant place sur le terrain sableux autour de sa maison.

Et, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer combien d'entre eux semblèrent se pencher vers lui, en sentant qu'ils voulaient qu'il batte Edward. L'humilier devant chacun d'entre eux.

N'attendant même pas, Lance envoya rapidement son Dracolosse au combat, une grande partie de la foule épatée à la vue du Pokémon de type dragon et vol, un qu'ils n'avaient pas vu auparavant.

Pourtant Edward, semblait moins qu'impressionné. Comme s'il n'avait aucune idée sur ce que le Pokémon pouvait faire. Ou même ce qu'il était.

En sortant un de ses propres Pokémons, un Solaroc, son visage resta impassible.

_"Maintenant, voyons voir ce que vous valez, espèce de salaud arrogant."_ Pensa Lance, en mettant déjà sa stratégie en mouvement.

* * *

Le match avait été court et agréable.

Clairement plus habitué à malmener les gens sous lui, le Solaroc d'Edward avait facilement été émietté sous la puissance de son propre Dracolosse. Tout d'abord, il avait paralysé Solaroc avec une attaque Cage-Eclair, le rendant immobile. Et, tandis qu'Edward était toujours surpris, sortit la Dracogriffe pour l'écraser sur le sol, suivie par une Hydroqueue pour décrocher le coup de grâce.

Le choc gravé sur son visage, la foule dévoilant son amusement, le plaisir à l'humiliation dont il avait été couvert, Edward arrondi furieusement sur Lance.

"Vous êtes un tricheur!" Rompit-il. "Personne dans cette ville est un aussi bon dresseur. Ou exerce même un Pokémon comme ça. Je ne suis même pas certain si c'est même réel. C'est sans doute... Un mirage."

"Peu importe ce que vous pensez." Remarqua Lance, en croisant ses bras. "Nous avons une entente."

Son Dracolosse rugit d'accord.

"Et, si vous voulez entreprendre cinq autres manches avec mon Dracolosse, vous êtes plus que le bienvenue." Répondit le Maître Dragon. "Si tous vos Pokémons sont à un niveau semblable à ce Solaroc, j'ai cinq minutes à perdre. Maintenant, est-ce que vous comptez me donner cette information, ou dois-je vous humilier encore plus devant tous ces gens que vous intimidez pour vous payer?"

De la haine pure tracée sur son visage, Edward parla finalement.

"D'accord." Grogna-t-il. "Je sais où elle est. Si je vous le dis, allez-vous me laisser tranquille?"

"Peut-être." Répondit Lance.

Alors qu'Edward lui dit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. L'idée de ce que ça impliquait était trop ridicule pour comprendre.

"Je n'en reviens foutrement pas."

En voyant le vieil homme le foudroyer toujours du regard, il prit la décision de se retourner et de partir.

Il savait désormais où aller.

* * *

Seul dans les vestiaires, Sacha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir excité.

À juste cinquante mètres de l'endroit où il était actuellement assis, se trouvait l'arène où il affronterait Isaac, Le plus grand match de sa vie jusqu'à présent. Ses six Pokémons tous apprêtés et préparés, il était de la meilleure humeur possible. Ajouté à la bonne nuit qu'il avait passé, et il se sentait comme si rien ne pourrait mal aller. Il avait pris toutes les précautions possibles, en se sentant rafraîchi et reposé et se sentait suprêmement confiant qu'il pourrait vaincre Isaac.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, il entendit la cloche sonner de quelque part autour de lui. Toujours sans Pikachu, le Pokémon Souris étant parti vers les gradins avec Flora et Jim, il était vraiment seul.

De profondes inspirations, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Alors qu'il passa par la charpente, en tournant à gauche vers le terrain, il eu soudainement le sentiment que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Quelque chose de mauvais.

En voyant finalement le personnage aux cheveux rouges au milieu du couloir, il réalisa d'où ça venait.

Tandis qu'il l'a reconnu, reconnaissant un Laggron et un Feunard se tenant derrière elle, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

"Jane?" Demanda-t-il, surpris. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle existait, ayant laissé les souvenirs de la dresseuse brutale défiler de sa tête.

Son visage étant visible, sa bouche gravée en un grognement cruel lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas ici pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

"Tu ne devrais même pas être ici." Siffla-t-elle, furieusement. "Tu ne méritais même pas l'invitation à la Ligue Extrême, tu as fait venir un Pokémon au combat qui n'était pas dans ton équipe la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés. Et, tu n'as même pas fini dans les quatre premiers de la Conférence Verger. Alors, tu ne devrais pas être ici."

"Ce n'était pas à toi à en décider!" Rompit furieusement Sacha. "Alors, dégage immédiatement de mon chemin."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait connu, le grognement se métamorphosa en un sourire froid, la première fois qu'il avait vu l'expression.

"Je vais t'offrir un choix." Répondit-elle, froidement. "Je vais t'attaquer."

Sacha recula sous le choc. Avait-elle finalement perdu la boule et la raison?

Le regard dans ses yeux suggéra qu'elle avait perdu tout raisonnement conscient, laissant plutôt sa haine envers lui se précipiter à la surface.

"Tu... Tu ne peux pas." Dit-il.

"Ne me dis pas ce que je ne peux pas faire." Rompit-elle. "Je vais t'attaquer. Mais, si tu veux envoyer tes Pokémons pour te défendre, alors tu peux y aller. En fait, peut-être que tu me battras et que tu iras rejoindre Isaac. Mais, dans quel état de combat seront-ils?"

En grognant, Sacha savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ça le rendit furieux qu'elle faisait ça, lui disant qu'il pourrait repartir indemne, ou ses Pokémons le pourraient.

Aussi mal que ça lui faisait, il secoua sa tête.

"Oublie ça." Murmura-t-il. "Hors de question que tu fasses du mal à mes Pokémons."

Si elle avait simplement fait sortir un Pokémon, il aurait tenté de la franchir. Mais, avec Laggron et Feunard l'observant, c'était vain. Et, prendre l'autre chemin, il ne serait pas en mesure d'arriver sur le terrain à temps.

"Alors qu'il en soit ainsi." Répondit-elle. Sans émotion dans sa voix. Comme si elle se fichait ce qui lui arrivait. "Ce que nous méritons arrive à chacun d'entre nous. C'est là que ton approche à cœur sanguinaire va t'atteindre."

Elle regarda ses Pokémons, les entraînant à se tapir presque devant elle.

"Laggron, Ultralaser. Feunard, Surchauffe."

En se serrant, ses yeux à moitié fermés, Sacha entendit les deux attaques se précipiter vers lui...

* * *

**Que va-t-il arriver à Sacha? Est-ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose va le tirer d'affaire?**

**Jane est vraiment devenu complètement cinglée. Il manquerait plus qu'elle travaille pour les Coppingers...**

**Ainsi, il y a un champion dans la Ligue Verger. De qui pourrait-il s'agir?**


	111. Puissance Mise En Marche

Chapitre 111. Puissance Mise En Marche.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a parlé avec Alizée, réfléchissant à leur match. Elle lui a également souhaité bonne chance contre Isaac. Pendant ce temps, Lance est parti à la recherche de Claudia à Arc-en-ciella, un endroit étrange qui semblait être coincé dans le passé. Il a finalement eu une piste d'une clocharde, lui disant d'aller voir Edward, un homme d'une certaine influence. L'affrontant, le Maître Dragon a facilement gagné, Dracolosse battant Solaroc. Ailleurs, Sacha a fait la promesse à Flora qu'il renoncerait au voyage après le défi de l'Élite Quatre. Mais, tandis qu'il entreprit d'aller affronter Isaac, Jane lui a barré la route, le menaçant avec violence. Et ensuite, ses Pokémons l'ont attaqué..._

* * *

"Abri!"

L'ordre venant de nul part, Sacha l'entendit quelques secondes avant que les deux attaques s'écrasent dans quelque chose.

Heureusement, il était indemne, à l'exception de quelques cendres sur son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Rompit furieusement Jane.

En retournant sa tête, Sacha regarda pour que deux Pokémons de plus s'étaient joints à la mêlée. Un Dimoret et un Gallame. Les deux s'étant unis pour empêcher l'attaque de le toucher.

Bien que de nombreux dresseurs dans le monde possèderaient sans doute ces Pokémons comme paire, un seul d'entre eux apparu dans sa tête.

En retentissant, une série de puissants boums craquèrent dans le sol, l'entraînant à se retourner. En voyant à moitié la lueur de rage dans les yeux de Jane alors qu'il le fit, une expression qui semblait avoir rapidement évoluée dans son visage de jeu. Elle reconnut le nouveau arrivé, le ricanement du dégoût d'un testament à ça.

Cela prit une fraction seconde plus long pour qu'il le réalise, les lunettes de soleil masquant momentanément les yeux. Les vêtements étaient également un peu différents, toujours la même couleur de pantalons, mais avec maintenant un chandail blanc. Une ceinture suspendue avec des Pokéballs, ajouté au sourire arrogant à quelques pouces sous les cheveux mauves.

Ça ne prit pas le Torterra et le Regirock debout derrière lui en position de combat pour que Sacha reconnaisse son ancien rival, les bras croisés et une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

"Paul?" Demanda Sacha, surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Plutôt que de répondre à sa question, plutôt que de le regardé dans les yeux, Paul maintint son regard fixé sur Jane.

"Tu n'as pas un match auquel te rendre?" Demanda-t-il, un peu brièvement. À la manière à laquelle Sacha était devenu habitué dans le passé. "Ils ne vont pas t'attendre si tu ne sors pas."

"Mais..."

Paul ne le regardait toujours pas.

"Je suis certain que Mademoiselle Forrester a maintenant compris que si elle tente de t'arrêter, je vais lui faire la même menace qu'elle t'a fait." Dit le Maître de la Taverne, faisant clairement savoir la menace. "Et je suis certain que quatre valent mieux que deux en ce moment. Et, je voudrais lui rappeler que si elle bouge ses doigts, mon Gallame et mon Dimoret peuvent tous les deux se déplacer à travers l'espace plus rapidement qu'elle lui faudrait pour retirer une Pokéball."

Toujours stupéfié, Sacha commença lentement à se déplacer vers le tunnel. En se déplaçant vers la lumière, à tout juste quelques pouces du Feunard de Jane. Le sens de grognement strict s'échappant de ses mâchoires.

"Feeeu!"

L'ignorant, il se déplaça vers le terrain dans le jour, en essayant de pousser les pensées de ce qui s'était passé au fond de son cerveau. Mettre son esprit au travail qui l'attend, le défi de vaincre Isaac...

* * *

"Alors, voilà ce que tu fais maintenant." Siffla Jane. "Défendre les dresseurs pathétiques de..."

"Tais-toi." Lui dit-il, en sentant un sentiment de rage passer en lui.

En le regardant comme si il l'avait giflé, la dresseuse aux cheveux rouges était soudainement perdu dans ses mots.

"Par toute la logique, je devrais t'arrêter." Continua Paul. "Compte tenu ce que tu comptais faire. Mutiler un dresseur Pokémon avant qu'il se dirige à son match."

"Je lui ai donné le choix de se défendre." Rompit Jane. "Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu aurais tenté quelque chose de semblable. J'essayais juste de débarrasser le monde d'un dresseur pathétique de plus, Groudon sait qu'il y en a assez d'eux."

"Eh bien, ça rends cela parfait alors." Murmura-t-il, sarcastiquement. "Pars et continue à faire ça."

"Le sarcasme ne te va vraiment pas." Grogna-t-elle, ses lèvres se recourbant furieusement autour de ses dents. "Espèce de..."

En la foudroyant du regard, Paul cracha pratiquement sa réponse.

"Ne crois même pas que tu me connais." Gronda le dresseur aux cheveux mauves. "Tu ne sais rien sur moi. Tu crois que je suis juste comme toi."

Une fois de plus, ses lèvres se recourbèrent alors qu'elle l'interrompit.

"Tu es juste comme moi." Insista-t-elle. "Tu essaies simplement de te convaincre que tu as changé. Si tu étais un dresseur à cœur sanguinaire, alors tu n'aurais certainement pas fait ces menaces plus tôt. La menace à la mutilation. Admets-le, tu te détestes. Tu haïs ce que tu es devenu. Tu..."

En perdant finalement sa patience, il fit un hochement de tête à son Gallame.

En bondissant en avant, en utilisant son Teleport à moitié, sautant à moitié, le Pokémon Lame écrasa le côté d'une de ses lames dans la tempe de la dresseuse aux cheveux rouges, son corps s'effondrant immédiatement sur le sol.

"Merci, Gallame." Murmura-t-il, ayant donné télépathiquement l'ordre d'une attaque Faux-Chage. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, pas de la même façon que le pouvait Anabel. Mais, puisque Gallame avait des capacités psy décentes, il pouvait lui offrir l'ordre occasionnel.

En regardant le Laggron et le Feunard de Jane, il réussit à faire un sourire dans leur direction. Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils avaient été entraînés par un être humain lâche. Et, même un peu moins qu'un an, ses Pokémons auraient été dans la même situation.

"Je ne vous blâme pas." Dit-il, clairement. Les deux Pokémons avaient leur entière attention sur lui. "Les Pokémons ne sont pas méchants. Seul le dresseur peut les forcer à penser de cette façon."

Bien qu'elle ne pouvait probablement pas l'entendre, il le dit simplement pour l'effet.

"Par le pouvoir acquis en moi par les Pokémons G-mens, tu es en état d'arrestation."

* * *

Finalement, avec la foule qui s'ennuyait et attendait, l'arbitre féminin semblant impatient, Sacha arriva dans sa zone de dresseur, en semblant un peu honteux.

"Désolé." Dit-il, doucement. "J'ai eu des petits ennuis dans le tunnel. Le cadenas de la porte du vestiaire ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. J'ai du l'ouvrir en le frappant avec mon épaule."

Pour ajouter de l'impact au mensonge, il frotta son épaule.

"Et..." Rugit l'annonceur. "Il est finalement arrivé!"

Des acclamations ironiques vinrent des étages supérieurs de l'arène, le faisant rougir légèrement. Isaac, debout devant lui, ne dit rien. Il observa impassiblement à la place, ses yeux cachés derrières une paire de lunettes de soleil.

_"Qui y a-t-il avec les lunettes de soleil aujourd'hui? D'abord Paul, maintenant Isaac. Devrais-je me dégoter une paire?"_

"Avec son arrivé, nous pouvons commencer la match opposant le Challenger Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette, et le Grand Maître Isaac Stormcrow, chef de l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Bien qu'il est né à Vestigion, il a passé la plupart de son temps à grandir ici à Magnanimon à Verger, à s'entraîner avec des types électriques au combat. Et avec l'addition de notre arbitre, Amy Bennet de Vermilava, nous avons tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour un match vraiment électrisant."

Plusieurs grognements s'élancèrent autour du stade, les parlants n'étant pas impressionnés par le faible jeu de mots. Les ignorant, Amy éleva ses drapeaux dans les airs et commença à parler.

"Le match opposant le Challenger Sacha et l'Élite Quatre Isaac est sur le point de commencer." Dit-elle, en parlant rapidement mais clairement. "Tout comme les trois matchs précédents, les deux dresseurs utiliseront six Pokémons chacun, mais seul le challenger pourra faire des substitutions à son choix actuel, retirant les Pokémons qu'il choisit. Aussitôt qu'un dresseur aura perdu trois de ses choix, alors le match s'arrêtera pendant quinze minutes. Le match prendra fin lorsque les six Pokémons d'un dresseur seront vaincus. Il n'y aura aucune limite de temps comprise."

Elle regarda en avant et en arrière, en vérifiant si l'un d'eux avait le moindre doute, ou problème. La moindre raison pour ne pas faire démarrer le match.

"M. Ketchum." Demanda Amy, en le regardant. "Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon de la manche."

_"Alors, j'ai le droit au premier choix."_

Sachant que les chances que ça lui arrive cette fois étaient contre lui, Sacha avait déjà sélectionné son premier choix. Lors des trois derniers matchs, il était passé avec un choix super efficace contre chacun d'eux. Et, ça s'était mal passé. Cette fois, il tenterait quelque chose de différent.

En élevant la Pokéball, il la lança dans les airs, aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait. Il pouvait l'entendre s'ouvrir, envoyant son premier choix.

"Tauros je te choisis!"

Avec l'énergie blanche coulant sur le terrain le Pokémon Buffle de Sacha apparut, l'épaisse fourrure et bronzage brun semblant plus fort que jamais. Les cornes semblèrent épaisses et courbées, les yeux vifs, fixant Isaac.

"Et, nous avons un Tauros sur le terrain!" Rugit l'annonceur, en entendant les acclamations d'encouragement de la foule. Ils appréciaient clairement la perspective de voir la force brute sortir contre ce qu'Isaac avait à offrir.

Seulement pour être dégonflé par le rie qu'Isaac laissa échapper à la vue.

"Choix intéressant." Commenta-t-il, en secouant paresseusement sa tête. Une Pokéball était déjà dans sa main, s'élargissant en une forme prêt au combat. "Très bien, éclaire-nous."

Avec à peine un mouvement de son bras, il entraîna la Pokéball à tourner, l'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrant en deux, envoyant l'énergie.

L'énergie qui se matérialisa rapidement en...

"Motisma." Dit fièrement Isaac.

Dans sa forme normale, le Pokémon Plasma étincela sauvagement avec plusieurs teintes de bleu, en se contrastant fortement avec l'orange étant au milieu.

"Oh, quel Pokémon rare en effet. Bien que c'est débattu si Motisma est ou non un Pokémon légendaire, ce n'est jamais moins, c'en est effectivement un rare. Et, celui-ci est à sa forme normale, pas de ventilateur, de frigo, de micro-ondes, de tondeuse à gazon ou de machine à laver de concerné. Et, il vient également juste de rendre Tauros complètement inutile."

Amy éleva rapidement ses drapeaux pour que le match commence.

"Et... Commencez!" Interpella-t-elle, en abaissant les acclamations et cris du public.

* * *

Sans hésiter, Sacha éleva la Pokéball.

"Tauros, retour!" Cria-t-il, le rayon rouge énergétique se pulvérisant instantanément pour ramener le Pokémon de type normal.

Ne semblant pas surpris, Isaac attendit calmement, ne retirant jamais ses yeux de son adversaire.

"Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Chargeur pendant qu'on attend." Demanda-t-il, en regardant son Pokémon.

L'énergie bleue autour de Motisma commença à étinceler, élevant les pouvoirs statiques dans son corps pour augmenter une attaque électrique à venir.

"Et, Sacha a fait le choix futé." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Retirer Tauros de la mêlée lorsque c'était clairement inutile de l'avoir là. Et, quel sera son prochain choix?"

Le changement soudain de son plan était surprenant. Il avait sans doute perturbé son rythme avant même d'avoir commencé. Qui devait-il utiliser désormais?

* * *

En prenant de profondes inspirations, il prit la Pokéball qu'il voulait. Un Pokémon qui pourrait se charger de Motisma avec ce qu'il espérait être une facilité relative.

"Très bien." Hurla-t-il. "Scorvol, je te choisis!"

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques instants, il envoya une Pokéball dans les airs, dévoilant instantanément le Pokémon de type sol et vol, le Scorvol qu'il avait capturé à Sinnoh.

"Scorrrr!" Siffla le Pokémon, en s'élevant instantanément sur sa queue, ses pinces se balançant sauvagement.

"Ouais, ça devrait mieux marcher." Murmura Sacha.

Un peu amusée, Amy donna l'approbation de reprendre le match.

"Et, cette fois, après ce départ légèrement étrange nous pourrions commencer pour de vrai cette fois."

* * *

Pendant un instant, Scorvol et Motisma se fixèrent l'un l'autre, Motisma avec les yeux blancs et bleus, Scorvol avec les yeux jaunes ombragés.

"Vas-y!" Hurla Sacha, en préparant sa première attaque. Le problème, c'était qu'Isaac avait sans doute décidé de commencer avec Motisma parce qu'il avait une stratégie en place. Il avait déjà été forcé de faire un changement, un changement qui exigea qu'il improvise. "Commençons avec Danse-Lames."

En sifflant sauvagement, le Pokémon Scorpicroc éleva ses pinces, des éclats énergétiques blancs pures passant d'elles à tout son corps. Pendant que ça se passait, les muscles de sa puissante queue se courba vers l'extérieur, créant un effet comme danse.

Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Isaac roula ses yeux.

"L'insulte suprême." Murmura-t-il, sèchement. "Un type vol qui n'est pas directement affecté par l'électricité."

Finalement, avec un sourire passa sur sa bouche, il fit un mouvement.

"Ah bien, nous sommes chargés." Dit-il. "Attaque Onde De Choc..."

Pendant un moment, Sacha laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le reste de l'ordre.

"Mais, cible le sol sous Scorvol."

En réfléchissant là-dessus, passant sur ce que ça pourrait dire, les implications soudaines le frappèrent comme un train. Juste à l'instant au Motisma relâcha le souffle plus grand que normal, l'électricité déchira dans les airs, arrachant dans le sol sous Scorvol. De petites roches commencèrent à s'élever par le souffle, se pulvérisant toutes dans la direction du Pokémon de type sol et vol.

"Envole-toi dans les airs!" Hurla rapidement Sacha, Il ne voulait pas que l'attaque frappe son Pokémon à ce point.

En se poussant dans le sol, sa puissante queue le soulevant, Scorvol réussit à faire ça juste à temps, attrapant une rafale de vent et flottant pendant un moment.

Ce qui donna l'opportunité à Sacha.

"Et maintenant, attaque Crocs Feu par-dessus lui!" Ordonna-t-il, fort dans sa confiance qui pourrait finir au sommet.

La petite bouche courbée s'ouvrit chacun des petits crocs pointus devenant soudainement d'un rouge ardent. De la fumée commença à se précipiter de la gueule, Motisma étant seulement en mesure de regarder alors que le Pokémon de type sol et vol vont s'écraser vers lui.

"Esquive!" Ordonna Isaac, son ton langoureux soudainement disparu.

Son corps lévitant toujours, le Pokémon Plasma se poussa en arrière, loin de l'attaque approchante. Offrant à peine un regard au Scorvol effondré, le Pokémon s'étant écrasé disgracieusement sur le sol. Sa poitrine au sol, de petits gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

"Sco Scorrr!" Grogna-t-il, peiné par un coup raté.

"Motisma." Interpella Isaac. "Frappe-le avec une attaque Vent Mauvais."

"Motisssssss!"

Avec ce grand son aigu, le corps du Pokémon Plasma commença à tourner rapidement. Avec ce mouvement, les vents commencèrent à s'élever, l'énergie noire les remplissant alors que ça sortit du corps de Motisma en grand nombre.

Et finalement, le vent balaya, imparable dans sa rage, le souffle balayant le Pokémon Scorpicroc de son estomac et dans les airs. L'énergie spectrale l'enchâssa rudement en ratissant la peau de Scorvol, lui entraînant une quantité considérable de douleur.

À cet instant, Sacha commençait à se sentir inquiet. Comptait-il perdre à nouveau le premier Pokémon au combat, l'envoyant déjà sur la défensive.

Pourtant, il pouvait voir que le vent commençait à se calmer. Toutes les vagues noires se précipitant à travers avaient déjà disparu de la vue. Ce qui voulait dire...

"Scorvol, Tranche-Nuit!" Hurla-t-il, en balançant rapidement une attaque. Un pari désespéré qui pourrait simplement marcher. "Monte les vents!"

Sa griffe droite commençant soudainement à craquer avec un jet énergétique noir, plus noir que la nuit la plus noire, Scorvol plongea à travers les forts vents, saisissant parfaitement les rafales dans son planeur comme ailes.

Et, à sa joie, il pouvait voir que Motisma se débattait dans le vent. Son corps poids plume essayait de s'échapper, mais échoua fortement.

En se balançant, Scorvol ratissa la pince, la pince toujours durcie dans l'énergie de type ténèbres, à travers Motisma, entraînant instantanément un cri de douleur du Pokémon Plasma.

En frappant l'air, Sacha rallia son Scorvol, sachant que le Pokémon prendrait un peu de réconfort dans ça.

"Tu t'en sors très bien, Scorvol." Interpella-t-il, en imaginant le sourire sur le visage du Pokémon de type sol et vol. Bien que, l'expression de joie effraierait sans doute la plupart des petits enfants, s'il ignoraient ce que c'était.

"Scor!" Répondit le Pokémon, en attendant un ordre.

"Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu veux." Hurla Sacha. "Frappe-le avec Plaie-Croix."

Avec Motisma se secouant toujours de l'impact de la Tranche-Nuit, Scorvol balança ses pinces dans les airs, une épaisse énergie verte les couvrant.

En le précipitant en une forme de X, l'énergie balaya à travers Motisma, entraînant un autre cri de douleur du Pokémon Plasma.

L'énergie bleue se dissipa lentement autour de Motisma, toute l'électricité perdue quelque part.

Et, le Motisma s'écrasa sur le sol, une expression vide dans les yeux saphirs.

Tous ensemble, la foule acclama. Ils avaient senti le KO approcher, sachant que Motisma ne pouvait pas causer beaucoup de dégâts à Scorvol. Et, le Pokémon Scorpicroc avait l'air du Pokémon qui avait la plus grande volonté de gagner.

Amy éleva lentement son drapeau, interpellant son jugement.

"Motisma a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Scorvol est déclaré vainqueur."

Plus d'acclamations retentirent pour Scorvol et son dresseur, Isaac les balayant alors qu'il rappela le Pokémon de type électrique et spectre.

"Du très bon travail en considérant ton désavantage, Motisma." Remarqua-t-il, doucement, tandis qu'il replaça la Pokéball avec les autres.

* * *

"Il n'a pas l'air si fort." Remarqua Flora, un peu étonnée. Toutes les personnes à qui elle avait parlé avaient fait passé le dresseur de type électrique en adversaire incroyablement puissant, un dangereux adversaire qui ne montrait aucune pitié.

"Peut-être que ça fait partie de sa stratégie." Murmura Jim. "Commencer avec un Pokémon légèrement faible, juste pour faire baisser la garde de son adversaire."

"Mmm-hmm." Songea Flora, en regardant le terrain, loin sous eux. "Peut-être. Tu as déjà pensé qu'Isaac était démesuré?"

"J'en doute." Répondit Jim. "Nous l'avons tous les deux vu en action. Il peut s'occuper de lui-même."

En raclant sa gorge, il regarda Isaac sortir une Pokéball.

"Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est pourquoi Sacha est arrivé en retard." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Raichu, éclaire-nous!" Interpella Isaac, en regardant l'énergie blanche, jetée de la Pokéball ouverte, se former en la forme évoluée de Pikachu.

"Raiiii!"

En regardant le Raichu se dresser fortement, Sacha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu inquiet. Il savait d'une expérience de première main à quel point ils pouvaient être un adversaire au combat.

"Scorvol." Interpella-t-il. "Tu veux continuer à te battre?"

"Vol!"

En prenant ça comme confirmation, Amy éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez." Ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

Ayant décidé quel serait son meilleur mouvement, Sacha fit finalement son choix. Un qu'il espérerait que ça lui donnerait un excellent départ.

"Scorvol, attaque Plaie-Croix." Interpella-t-il, rapidement. Il espérait que ça prendrait Raichu au dépourvu, faisant quelques dégâts rapides avant qu'il puisse frapper.

Encore une fois, le Pokémon Scorpicroc balança ses pinces, envoya la lumière verte en forme de X ratisser vers Raichu.

"Esquive et utilise Vive-Attaque."Ordonna Isaac.

En plongeant sur le côté, le Pokémon Souris esquiva facilement l'attaque. Ensuite, alors qu'il sauta sur ses quatre pattes, il fonça en avant sur la surface, frappant finalement le Pokémon Scorpicroc avec un corps rapide comme l'éclair qui entraînant son adversaire à presque perdre son équilibre tandis qu'il se percha sur sa queue.

En grimaçant, Scorvol réussit désespérément à reprendre sa prise sur la surface, une petite rainure ayant été taillée sur le terrain par ce point.

"Saute dans les vents et lance Crocs Feu." Interpella Sacha. Au plus profond, il était inquiet. Inquiet que Raichu semblait jouer avec lui et Scorvol.

Il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire passer sur la bouche d'Isaac tandis que Scorvol bondit hors du sol.

"Ramène-le sur terre avec Noeud'Herbe." Ordonna-t-il, nonchalamment.

Le cœur de Sacha fit une chute libre, en observant Raichu, son corps rayonnant avec une énergie verte foncée à des endroits, écraser ses poings sur le sol.

Pendant un moment, rien ne semblait se produire. Le dresseur du Bourg Palette prit une profonde inspiration, en espérant...

Mais, il dû être déçu, les lianes émergeant de la poussière sous l'endroit où Scorvol planait. Sans pitié, elles attrapèrent le Pokémon de type sol et vol par la queue, le ramenant instantanément loin de Raichu.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, alors que son Pokémon vint s'écraser à nouveau sur le sol, de la poussière s'élevant autour de son corps. Un regard peiné sur son visage.

"Frappe-le avec Queue De Fer." Ordonna Isaac.

* * *

_"Eh bien, c'est tout simplement logique."_ Pensa amèrement Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda la longue queue complètement noire avec l'éclair doré au bout balancer dans les airs, brillant de la même couleur que l'acier. _"Compte tenu combien de fois Pikachu a utilisé ce mouvement. C'est logique qu'un Raichu connaîtrait la même tactique."_

Avec le coup s'écrasant sur le Scorvol au sol, ça le projeta hors du sol. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reculer alors que le Pokémon Scorpicroc craqua dans le sol sur son dos, ses yeux montrant à quel point il souffrait. Ils semblèrent larmoyer un peu.

En espérant en privé que Scorvol n'éclate pas en larmes, Sacha fit rapidement le choix.

Repêchant la Pokéball, en élevant l'orbe rouge et blanche, ça semblait être le choix idéal.

"Scorvol, retour."

Le rayon écarlate se précipita, piégeant Scorvol dans son emprise avant de le ramener.

"Fiou." Souffla-t-il. Il était au moins parvenu à sortir Scorvol de là avant qu'il s'effondre.

* * *

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a du mal à suivre cela?" Demanda l'annonceur, un peu sarcastiquement. "Jusqu'ici, nous avons vu deux des Pokémons de Sacha, deux de ceux d'Isaac. Mais, dans ce match à changement, nous sommes sur le point de voir le troisième. Mais, après le rappel extensif, Sacha n'a perdu aucun Pokémon dans le match jusqu'à présent. Mais, ce dont il doit se rappeler, c'est qu'à moins qu'il ai l'intention de faire appel à un autre Pokémon de type sol, alors les attaques électrique de Raichu seront en mesure de blesser son prochain Pokémon."

Ayant déjà réfléchi à la pensée, Sacha ignora l'annonceur. Il aurait pu envoyer Carmache au combat, mais il voulait garder le Pokémon Caverne pour plus tard.

"Il n'y a qu'un Pokémon pour ce travail." Murmura-t-il, en élevant la Pokéball. Il avait su à propos du choix de type électrique depuis longtemps, et avait décidé de prendre deux types plante dans son équipe. L'un d'eux était sur le point de sortir.

"Très bien Jungko, je te choisis."

* * *

En raclant sa gorge, Isaac regarda le Pokémon forêt se matérialiser sur le terrain devant lui, dépliant instantanément ses lames en position de combat.

"Alors." Remarqua-t-il, nonchalamment. "C'est un Jungko impressionnant que tu as là."

"Vous avez intérêt à y croire." Répondit Sacha.

En sentant son sourire lent s'illuminer à nouveau sur sa bouche, Isaac diminua ses yeux. Non pas qu'ils pouvaient être vus derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

"C'est ce que nous allons voir." Murmura-t-il, en regardant Amy. En le voyant la regarder, elle éleva instantanément les drapeaux.

"Reprenez avec Raichu contre Jungko." Dit-elle. "Immédiatement."

* * *

En entendant ses mots, Sacha se précipita instantanément dans l'action. Il espérait et priait que la vitesse de Jungko pourrait jouer un atout sur le Raichu. Dans le passé il avait affronté un Raichu lent, à Kanto. À Carmin Sur Mer pour être précis. Pourtant avec son assaut sur Scorvol, il avait vu la vitesse du Pokémon Souris, prouvant que ce n'était pas le cas avec le Raichu d'Isaac.

"Jungko!" Hurla-t-il. "Commence avec Balle Graine!"

Les mâchoires s'ouvrant brutalement pendant un instant, Jungko commença à cracher puissamment un barrage de petites graines dorées, l'attaque striant vers Raichu.

"Grille-les." Dit Isaac. "Attaque Tonnerre!"

N'ayant pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois, le Pokémon Souris relâcha instantanément l'attaque, des explosions énergétiques bleues super chargées dans les airs, détruisant le barrage Balle Graine, et continuant vers Jungko.

Alors que l'électricité craqua dans son corps, le Pokémon Forêt s'effondra instantanément sur ses genoux dans la douleur claire.

"Kkkkkkko." Siffla-t-il, faiblement, ses yeux à moitié fermés de l'attaque.

"Et quel coup, les amis." Hurla l'annonceur, la foule se déchaînant à ce qui venait juste de se produire. "Même avec la résistance du type, Raichu a tout de même réussi à distribuer dix-milles volts d'électricité à son adversaire. Et, ça le fait tomber. Que peut-il arriver ensuite, nous ne pouvons que deviner."

En haletant, Jungko tenta de se relever lentement. Pourtant, avec ses genoux toujours faibles, ça n'avait pas l'air du meilleur équilibre.

Quelque qu'Isaac semblait vouloir tirer parti.

"Raichu, frappe-le avec Queue De Fer." Ordonna-t-il, en souriant tandis qu'il le dit.

Encore une fois, la queue comme fouet commença à rayonner avec un argent foncé, la couleur du métal en question. En la secouant, Raichu se tonifia pour l'impact.

Pourtant, tandis que la queue comme axe était sur le point de balayer en lui, Jungko réussit à se relever, en ayant l'air comme s'il avait récupéré...

"Bloque-le avec Lame-Feuille!"

... Juste à temps pour balayer avec les lames vertes lumineuses, l'attaque s'étant formée sur ses poignets presque instantanément de l'ordre de son dresseur. Un fracas métallique assourdissant retentit autour du stade, assourdissant temporairement quelques personnes dans les premières rangées alors que le Pokémon Forêt para le coup vers le haut. L'élan était suffisant pour envoyer Raichu sur le sol, entraînant un halètement des foules observant.

Ses lames toujours en mouvement, Jungko les balança vers le bas, prêt à frapper le dos exposé avec l'attaque de type plante.

Mais, il avait oublié la Queue De Fer.

Balançant aussi, cette fois dans un large arc à la hauteur des genoux, l'objet émoussé balaya sur la jambe de Jungko, envoyant instantanément le Pokémon de type plante à côté de lui.

En grognant de douleur tandis qu'il fut essoufflé par le coup, Jungko avait tenté de rouler instinctivement loin de Raichu. Avec la queue venant claquer, ça s'est avéré être une bonne décision, l'éclair intégré dans la saleté où il était effondré quelques instants plus tôt.

Montrant un rythme rapide de récupération, les deux Pokémons se relevèrent d'un bond. Leurs yeux toujours concentrés l'un sur l'autre.

"Et ces deux-la sont sur le point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup." Hurla l'annonceur. "Aucun enjouement est sécuritaire, ils tentent simplement de causer autant de dégâts que possible l'un à l'autre sans tomber. Une bonne stratégie si on peut l'exploiter."

"Raichu, Vive-Attaque." Ordonna Isaac.

En voyant le Pokémon se précipiter de la façon qu'il le fit, la façon dont il fonça aveuglément sur le sol, donna une idée à Sacha. Heureusement, son Jungko avait appris ce mouvement à un certain moment en s'entraînant au Laboratoire du Professeur Chen... (Il sentit un bref serrement de regret au souvenir de l'homme.)... chez lui au Bourg Palette. Et pour cela, il était reconnaissant.

"Jungko, Tempeteverte!" Hurla-t-il, en réfléchissant debout.

Un silence retentit autour de la foule, chacun d'eux surpris par le choix du mouvement. La plupart d'entre eux savaient que Jungko pouvait apprendre le mouvement, mais ils ignoraient si celui appartenant à Sacha le connaissait ou pas. Et ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il l'utilise à ce stade.

Avec Raichu fonçant vers lui, se déplaçant toujours à un rythme assez rapide, la peau de Jungko commença à briller avec une lumière verte foncée, facilement distinguable contre la peau vert pâle. Les graines dorées sur son dos commencèrent également à briller.

Ensuite, les mâchoires s'ouvrirent, une vague de feuilles ratissant de la gueule. Pas juste quelques feuilles, mais ça pourrait être des centaines. Tirant toutes à travers, ratissant la peau de Raichu impitoyablement et et le jetant finalement en arrière.

Et avec la dernière des feuilles tombant sur le sol, le Raichu d'Isaac s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux fermés et son corps fortement pâturé et marqué de l'attaque.

Personne ne dit un mot...

* * *

**Le match semble bien se passer pour Sacha pour le moment.**

**Ainsi, c'est Paul qui lui a sauvé la mise. Mais, pourquoi? Et surtout, comment?**


	112. Il N'y En Aura Pas De Facile

Chapitre 112. Il N'y En Aura Pas De Facile.

* * *

_Résumé. Paul est apparu pour sortir Sacha du pétrin ses Pokémons encaissant les coups lui étant destinés. Permettant à Sacha de se rendre à son match. Il a ensuite affronté verbalement Jane pendant un moment, avant d'envoyer son Gallame l'abattre avec un Faux-Chage. Ensuite, Sacha est sorti pour affronter Isaac. Bien que son premier Pokémon, Tauros est sorti pour affronter Motisma, Sacha l'avait ramené, le remplaçant instantanément par Scorvol. Après quelques ennuis initiaux, le Pokémon Scorpicroc s'est chargé du spectre électrique. Ensuite, Isaac a poursuivi avec Raichu, le Pokémon Souris infligeant de forts dégâts de combo à Scorvol. Le ramenant, Sacha a ensuite envoyé Jungko. Les deux s'échangèrent des coups, jusqu'à ce que Jungko ai finalement réussi à tromper Raichu en fonçant dans une attaque Tempeteverte..._

* * *

Même en levant les yeux vers le grand bâtiment devant lui, Lance ne pouvait toujours pas croire que c'était l'endroit où son ennemi juré se cachait. De tous les endroits qui existent...

Ça devait être une sorte de blague. Quelque chose de vraiment ironique. Tellement ironique, tellement impossible que ce soit vrai.

En marchant vers les lourdes portes en chêne, ses yeux toujours dans une expression neutre, le Maître Dragon commença à penser lentement à ce qui allait suivre. S'il entrait dans le bâtiment et qu'il la reconnaissait instantanément, est-ce que se précipiter et la poignarder était vraiment la meilleure politique?

C'était, réfléchit-il, les deux types de tentative d'assassinat. Celui qui assura qu'il n'en sorte pas indemne, probablement tué s'il avait de la chance. Si cela arrivait, il ne pourrait pas être torturé pour cette information.

Et puis il y avait l'autre option. Celle d'une planification attentive, de passer toute idée possible. Veiller à ce qu'il s'en sorte en vie. Comme une question de préférence, ça serait son choix.

En s'arrangeant, ses respirations lentes, Lance ouvrit les portes en les poussant, en grognant légèrement avec l'effort nécessaire pour les bouger, et entra dans l'église. Le seul endroit à Arc-en-ciella qu'il n'aurait pas pensé à chercher.

Avec l'odeur de vieux bois passant dans ses narines, ses yeux commencèrent à fouiller la pièce sombre, cherchant des signes de vie.

Pourtant, avec toutes ses pensées sur la recherche, ne remarquant pas ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, un homme plus attentif aurait vu le personnage sombre l'observer du coin de la rue, son visage caché sous un chapeau de cow-boy, un gros paquet sous le bras...

* * *

Les feuilles s'arrêtèrent en voletant, flottant lentement vers le sol était un moment de tranquillité paisible, pour être savourés par quiconque qui prenait plaisir aux bénéfices d'une atmosphère calmante.

Mais, avec le corps de Raichu s'effondrant, négligemment jeté sur son dos, le vide du son était perdu par la soudaine rafale sonore se précipitant de tous les coins du stade, les gens explosant en voix.

Et, avec Amy qui éleva ses drapeaux, pour la première fois dans le match Isaac sembla agacé. Visible par la courbe de ses lèvres dans le dégoût, ses sourcils par-dessus les lunettes de soleil ridés par la stupéfaction.

"Raichu a été mis hors combat." Déclara Amy, aux sifflements de la foule. "Jungko est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et, Sacha est en feu, messieurs-dames!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Jusqu'ici, il a réglé le cas de deux des Pokémons d'Isaac. Aucune réplique du membre de l'Élite Quatre, mais je suis sûr qu'une réponse se mettra sur sa voie bientôt. Et, ça devrait être signalé que c'était sans doutes les deux plus faibles de son équipe de combat habituelle. Mais, ils ont tout de même été éliminés facilement. Et, Isaac souffre."

Ayant rappelé le Pokémon Souris, Isaac tenait toujours la Pokéball dans sa main. Sous ses lunettes, les yeux se concentrèrent dessus, en s'arrêtant et méditant.

Mais, malgré leur désir que le match commence, aucune des douzaines dans la foule choisi de le pousser. Unissant leur compréhension, conscient qu'il réfléchissait.

Pendant trente secondes, il resta là dans le silence. Une paire surprenante de Sacha et Jungko se regardèrent l'un l'autre, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Et finalement, dans une agitation de mouvement, il éleva la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Voltali, éclaire-nous!"

Le mouvement soudain en action effraya la plupart de la foule de leur rêverie momentané, applaudissant l'arrivé éclatant du troisième Pokémon d'Isaac, l'évolution de type électrique du Pokémon, Evoli.

Ayant éclaté de l'orbe rouge et blanche, le Pokémon Orage dénuda ses crocs vers Jungko, la fourrure se dressant au bout dans une position classique de combat pour un Pokémon de son espèce.

"Le prochain choix est Voltali, un Pokémon qui a de puissantes attaques choquantes en réserve." Plaisanta le commentateur, en riant légèrement à son propre jeu de mots. Des grognements retentirent, les gens autour de lui pas impressionnés. Plus que quelques regards de sarcasme sombre étaient balancés dans sa direction. "Mais, Jungko a fondé un résultat contre Raichu et nous pouvons assumer que ce match va se dérouler vraiment de la même façon. Avec le Pokémon Forêt étant un type plante, la pleine force de l'électricité ne peut pas être exercée sur ce magnifique lézard."

* * *

En écoutant les mots, Sacha savait que l'annonceur marquait un point. Cette voix sans nom dans le ciel, offrant un mélange de connaissance inconnues et de mauvaises plaisanteries avait parlé avec sens dans son dernier diatribe.

_"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec Voltali? Ne sera-t-il pas dans le même bateau que Raichu? Il doit avoir autre chose dans sa manche. Mais, nous pouvons y arriver. Gagnons et nous irons à la pause en bonne et due forme. Peut-être que je peux conclure dans la prochaine demi-heure avec..."_

Il se frappa mentalement. Être trop satisfait n'aiderait pas. Il devait rester concentré sur la tâche. Sinon, il risquerait de se brûler.

Comme si c'était pour offrir une deuxième opinion à cet effet, Amy éleva ses drapeaux, L'ordre de reprendre le match venant rapidement après.

Isaac était instantanément en mouvement, ses lèvres se précipitant pour donner l'ordre à Voltali.

"Vive-Attaque." Ordonna-t-il, conscient que Raichu avait justement tenté cette attaque contre Jungko, en prenant une Tempeteverte lors du processus, en pleine figure. Mais, il était certain qu'une deuxième Tempeteverte ne serait pas aussi efficace, la première attaque étant toujours la plus forte. Toute la force à l'intérieur du corps de Jungko aurait été utilisée dans la première attaque, rendant difficile d'égaler la puissance pure donnée par le coup qui avait vaincu son Raichu.

Effectivement, tandis que Voltali stria sur la surface, ses pattes touchant à peine le sol alors qu'il se déplaça, écrasant finalement son corps épiné dans Jungko. Même la légère attaque était suffisante pour entraîner le Pokémon Forêt à se plier.

"Juu-Uung." Grogna le Pokémon, en se pliant toujours pour l'instant. Juste pour un instant, avant qu'il se redresse.

Une expression de colère mineure sur son visage, Sacha donna l'ordre de contre-attaquer.

"Pourchasse Voltali avec Lame-Feuille, Jungko." Interpella-t-il.

En fléchissant et tendant les muscles de ses jambes, le Pokémon de type plante se précipita vers Voltali, les épaisses lames énergétiques brillantes s'étendant en une position prête au combat.

"Éloigne-toi de là." Hurla Isaac. "Épuise-la avec ta vitesse."

D'abord un peu perplexe sur le choix de mouvement, la vue d'Isaac interpellant une attaque Hate, Sacha comprit rapidement.

En bondissant dans la direction de Voltali, Jungko découvrit que ses lames coupèrent dans les airs, avec impuissance. Un sourire sur son visage, le Pokémon Orage était à quelques mètres loin de lui, le narguant. Une fois de plus, Jungko frappa, son adversaire esquivant encore. Une autre raillerie. Un autre coup ratissant dans l'air vide.

Après la cinquième fois, Sacha se rendit finalement compte que ça n'allait pas marcher. Ses tactiques devaient changer si Jungko ne comptait pas devenir frustré.

"Balle Graine!" Cria-t-il, en espérant prendre Voltali au dépourvu.

Pourtant, Isaac ne comptait pas se faire avoir par ça. Il ne s'était pas élevé au sommet de la table dans l'Élite Quatre en ne s'adaptant pas à une situation qui était sous son contrôle. Contre Scorvol, son Motisma n'avait pas d'attaques qui faisaient l'affaire. Avec Raichu contre Jungko, il avait été un peu malchanceux. Pas quelque chose où il aurait pu y changer quelque chose. Une erreur qu'il ne comptait pas faire.

"Réplique avec Dard-Nuee." Dit-il, calmement.

Sa fourrure s'élevant instantanément en position, un barrage de dards de couleur blanc-vert bondit de ses petites mâchoires, déchiquetant facilement les Balles Graines.

Un sifflement furieux s'échappa de la bouche de Jungko, un son de douleur, alors que l'attaque de type insecte se fracassa dans son corps, l'attaque super efficace contre les types plantes.

Et, dans ce simple instant, Sacha Ketchum avait réalisé pourquoi son adversaire avait choisi Voltali pour affronter Jungko. Le Pokémon Forêt haletait, les regards béats identiques sur les visages du dresseur et du Pokémon. Ça avait été parfaitement établi.

_"A-t-il délibérément planifié cela? Sachant que Raichu ne battrait probablement pas Jungko, causant alors autant de dégâts que possible pour que Voltali l'achève? Si c'est le cas, alors c'était bien joué."_

Le ton vif le coupa de ses pensées, le ramenant instantanément au match.

"Une autre attaque Dard-Nuee." Ordonna Isaac, des acclamations maigres coulant pour pleuvoir l'ordre avec joie.

Encore une fois, plus de dards se précipitèrent, leur cruel élancement se dirigeant vers le Jungko de Sacha avec une intention impitoyable.

"Esquive!" Hurla Sacha, en espérant que Jungko pouvait l'entendre et réagir à temps.

Il le fit.

En se poussant hors du sol, le Pokémon Forêt s'envoya dans le ciel, esquivant de justesse le souffle à travers le sol sous lui. De petites taches de poussière s'élevèrent sur ses pattes griffues, en s'irritant légèrement mais mieux que l'autre choix. Et maintenant, Jungko était par-dessus le Pokémon Orage.

"Balle Graine!" Ordonna Sacha, en forçant rapidement l'instant.

Un barrage de petites graines dorées dures pleuvait, trempant le dos de Voltali de la substance.

Finalement, pour la première fois dans ce match, le Pokémon de type électrique laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur, sa bouche élevée vers le ciel.

"Et, lance une Lame-Feuille dessus!" Siffla le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en sentant les milliers de souffles parmi la foule avec excitation.

Un autre hurlement retentit de la bouche de Voltali, la lame ratissant sur son corps, la fourrure jaune secouant sauvagement à la force du coup. Un grognement de triomphe gronda rapidement des mâchoires de Jungko.

"Jungko, attaque Ecras'Face."

"Voltali, réplique avec Double Pied."

En redoublant la taille, le poing de Jungko se précipita en avant, se balançant pour toucher Voltali dans le visage. Pourtant, le Pokémon Orage se déplaçait déjà dans l'action. Ses deux pattes arrières frappèrent, touchant Jungko dans la gorge en même temps que l'Ecras'Face le touche sur le côté.

Des deux, Jungko en sortit légèrement pire, en reculant de la force du double coup. L'une des mains vertes foncés était enserrée autour de son coup, des sifflements de respiration s'échappant de la fissure comme narines.

"Fatal-Foudre." Cria Isaac.

Pour la première fois dans le match, l'électricité commença à se former autour de chaque bout de fourrure sur le corps. Les premiers reflets lumineux, aveuglants à petites doses, ensuite la puissante explosion déchira avec un écrasement terrible. L'électricité se précipita dans les airs, couvrant complètement Jungko. Les petits spasmes musculaires apparaissant dans le grand corps vert, le Pokémon Forêt se secoua rapidement sous la contrainte. Même avec la résistance du type, il avait du mal à faire face à l'explosion. Même maintenant, après quelques instants, la fumée commençait à s'élever de lui.

Furieusement inquiet, Sacha tenta désespérément de réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de se pétrin. Si Jungko ne pouvait bouger à cause de l'attaque, alors...

_"Il me faut une attaque sans bouger. Quels mouvements de Jungko peuvent faire ça? Tempeteverte n'est pas une option puisqu'elle est affaiblie de la dernière. Et si..."_

C'était tout un pari. Jungko serait sans défense pour un moment. Et serait-il en mesure de rassembler la concentration nécessaire pour relâcher l'attaque?

"Jungko, Lance-Soleil!"

N'étant pas une journée particulièrement ensoleillée, il y avait assez d'énergie qui rayonnait pour assurer que Jungko avait un avantage juste d'utiliser le mouvement. En aspirant une profonde gorgée d'air, il commença à abaisser l'énergie solaire dans les orbes dorées sur son dos, les petites boules brillant de l'absorption rapide de lumière. Prendre possession de ceci semblait le soigner un peu, chaque once de ceci rendant les blessures moins douloureuses. Après quelques instants, Jungko était en mesure de se redresser parfaitement, un féroce regard de détermination sur ses traits.

"Feu." Ordonna Sacha, en savourant l'ordre. La chance de voir le Voltali assommant avoir ce qui s'approchait de lui.

Sans la moindre hésitation, le Pokémon Forêt permit à sa bouche de s'ouvrir, expulsant fortement le pure rayon blanc chaud énergétique, le souffle brûlant dans les airs vers Voltali.

Pourtant, Isaac fit mine de rien. Le rejetant comme obstacle.

"Voltali, Dard-Nuee." Ordonna-t-il.

Sans même se déplacer pour esquiver, les dards de type insecte jaillirent en nombre, sabordant sous le Lance-Soleil et ratissant dans Jungko. Avec le sifflement sec s'échappant de sa bouche, le Pokémon Forêt tomba sur son dos, son corps tremblant.

Son sentiment de victoire en était un faux, tandis que quelques instants plus tard le Lance-Soleil déchira sur son corps, rendant instantanément ses défenses en brins. Le stress d'être touché par une telle attaque en gamme moyenne était dévastateur, la chaleur étant intense.

Et finalement, juste quelques instants après que Jungko soit tombé, l'adversaire responsable de sa défaite en fit de même. Fortement brûlé sous la puissante attaque, sa fourrure emmêlé par la température, son corps était faible. Un de ses membres était coincé sous son estomac, écrasé entre la fourrure et le sol. Dans L'ensemble, une vue lamentable pour ce qui largement considéré comme un très beau Pokémon en action.

Des cris de joies se firent entendre de la foule, leur excitation à ce qui avait été une première mi-temps d'action comble du match lentement établi a une fin.

"Jungko et Voltali ont été mis hors combat." S'écria Amy, sa voix s'élevant d'un pas. "Puisque le Grand Maître Isaac a perdu trois Pokémons, nous allons maintenant aller en pause de quinze minutes."

Alors que les deux dresseurs ramenèrent leur Pokémons, Sacha pouvait jurer qu'il avait vu le regard d'un sourire sur le visage de son adversaire.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous rendre aussi heureux?" Se demanda-t-il, calmement. En observant, il pouvait voir la tête de l'homme à travers son propre vestiaire se refléter.

Mais, le repoussant à l'arrière de sa tête, Sacha Ketchum, savait qu'il était à trois Pokémons de vaincre l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Pourtant, il savait que ça n'allait pas être si facile. Quelque chose à propos de la façon suffisante dont Isaac avait quitté le terrain lui dit que quelque chose clochait, qu'il avait un plan.

* * *

Le coup poing avait été bien placé, cassant facilement son blocage. Il avait suffisamment échelonné pour le renverser.

Maintenant, tandis qu'il essaya de se débarrasser des Roucools battants autour de sa vision, des flashs du poing de son adversaire toujours sur sa tête, Looker vit le même poing se pencher vers lui.

"Tu vas bien, mec?" Demanda Bastien, en tendant sa main.

En approuvant, Looker prit la main offerte et se releva, en sentant la douleur sur sa bouche.

"Ouais." Répondit-il, en secouant sa tête pour essayer de se débarrasser de la platitude de la sensation. Il réalisa rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée.

"Eh bien, tu sembles être en mesure de parfaitement encaisser un coup de poing." Remarqua paresseusement Bastien. Alors qu'il parla, il réussit à faire l'agaçant mouvement de craquer ses jointures, quelque chose qui avait toujours énervé l'ancien agent de la Police Internationale. "Je veux dire que c'était un de mes spéciaux et j'ai juste réussi à t'abattre sur ton derrière. Ton blocage était très bien, parce que si ça ne l'avait pas été, tu ramasserais sans doute les morceaux de ta mâchoire en ce moment."

"C'est une jolie image." Murmura Looker, en passa ses mains sur ses cheveux striés en sueur. Lors des deux dernières heures, il s'était entraîné avec Bastien, le champion d'arène de Myokara ayant reçu l'ordre de lui faire passer un entraînement physique, testant ses réflexes et bien plus. Toutes les parties des vérifications avaient reçu l'ordre de faire depuis son retour de la tombe. Pour déterminer s'il était toujours capable d'action dans les G-mens.

En balançant soudainement sa jambe, Bastien passa à l'attaque, en essayant de l'avoir. Pourtant, il avait senti le mouvement, se préparant à l'éviter. Regardant le pied frapper l'air où sa jambe se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Fonçant rapidement pour répliquer, s'était son tour de lui donner un coup de pied. Une petite frappe vive qui toucha Bastien dans le mollet avec assez de venin pour le mettre à genoux.

Malgré le fait de froncer ses dents ensemble, expirant un fort halètement de douleur, Bastien ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

"D'accord." Murmura-t-il. "Je te donne ce coup."

"Bouffi que tu l'as dit." Répondit Looker, en tendant sa main pour aider Bastien à se relever. "On en a beaucoup à faire?"

Le champion d'arène aux cheveux bleus secoua lentement sa tête, en semblant toujours triste à ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt.

"Je n'ai aucune hésitation à informer la direction que tu peux clairement être autorisé à être de nouveau envoyé en mission." Dit-il.

"Parfait."

"D'aussi loin que je puisse dire, tu es au sommet de ta forme. Tu ne vas pas devenir plus fort à ce stade. Pas plus rapidement, pas..."

"Je vois que tu peintures ce tableau dépressif." Murmura Looker. "Ça ne peut aller qu'en aval."

Étonné, Bastien le regarda.

"T'as quelque âge, mec?" Se demanda-t-il.

"Avant que je sois mort, je venais d'avoir vingt-neuf ans. Si on compte les quatre mois où j'étais mort, alors ça me met passé trente ans."

En raclant sa gorge, Bastien secoua sa tête.

"En fait, tu as sans doute un autre dix ans avant que tu commences à remarquer une différence physique." Dit-il. "Même là, ça sera mince. Ajoute un autre dix ans et tu commencerais sans doute à sentir considérablement la différence, Mais, si ça peut te consoler, tu serais sans doute retiré du service actif dans ce cas. Si tu es toujours vivant."

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix alors qu'il ajouta la dernière partie.

Mais, Looker savait qu'il avait raison. En raison des problèmes moraux et de santé, la plupart des agents sur le terrain étaient retirés de la liste des agents actifs d'être envoyés à des missions régulières. Ils étaient effectivement placés sur le congé de jardinage, libre de faire ce qu'ils choisissent. Mais, ils pourraient être appelés dans une situation d'urgence.

"Je t'affronte pour de l'argent." Remarqua Bastien, en regardant le terrain improvisé. "Voyons voir si tu peux me battre plus de dix tours..."

"Je le pourrais sans doute." Interrompit Looker, en concédant le point. "Ça ne serait pas joli, mais..."

"Mais." Rompit Bastien, agacé d'avoir été interrompu. "Malheureusement, il y a deux autres agents qui viennent ici. Ils sont tous les deux de nouvelles recrues, mais ils montrent de l'espérance. Je pense les opposer l'un contre l'autre pour voir ce qui se passe."

En supprimant un sourire à la pensée, Looker tendit sa main, acceptant la secousse de l'homme qui avait apparemment été encordé à devenir un instructeur de combat à mains nues pour l'organisation. L'instructeur précédent, Aldo, était actuellement en congé de maladie. L'ayant été pour le mois dernier depuis qu'il avait fait un pari avec Doug Wilson. Doug avait parié cinq cents dollars au membre de l'Élite Quatre qu'il ne pouvait pas terminer le triathlon Pokémon de type combat. Une épreuve d'endurance qui exigeait que le concurrent boxe contre un Tygnon, essaie de donner un coup de pied à un Kicklee et de se débattre contre un Mackogneur. Tout aussi rapidement que possible, sans subir trop de blessures graves.

Maintenant, Aldo était en congé avec un bras cassé et une séries de côtes cassées. Tout ça après que le Mackogneur était devenu agacé et ai vraiment foncé sur lui.

"Quelqu'un de spécial?" Demanda Looker.

En secouant sa tête, Bastien regarda la porte.

"Un gamin qu'ils ont recommandé du PD d'Oliville." Répondit-il. "Plus, un gars qui est venu il y a quelque mois. Aujourd'hui, c'est son dernier test."

"Joli."

En haussant les épaules, Looker se retourna et se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.

* * *

Mais, alors qu'il entra, il fut immédiatement accueilli par un visage familier. Un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, mais quelqu'un à qui il devait beaucoup de gratitude. L'expression s'alluma avec un sourire, un sourire qui suggéra qu'il était entré dans un échange verbal entre les deux hommes, dont l'identité de l'autre resta un mystère.

"Hé, c'est vous!" S'écria Sawyer Forge, à moitié dans le processus d'enfiler une veste noire sur lui-même. "Putain de Lazare."

En envoyant un rire dans sa direction, Looker tendit sa main.

"Comment allez-vous?" Demanda l'agent G-men, tandis que Forge la secoua.

"Bien. Littéralement quelques jours après que je vous ai laissé, j'ai reçu un coup de fil des G-mens. C'est toute une coïncidence."

"Vous avez de la chance." Remarqua le deuxième homme dans son vestiaire. "J'aime la façon dont j'ai du passer par les rigueurs du dernier mois et demi. Des vérifications de sécurités, des vérifications de découverte, des interrogatoires, de l'entraînement. Tout ça pour juste en arriver là. Vous entrez et vous avez le travail en claquant des doigts."

"Tout d'abord, cowboy." Répondit sarcastiquement Forge. "La différence est que j'ai déjà travaillé pour les forces de l'ordre pendant plusieurs années. Ce qui veut dire qu'un tas de rubans rouges pourraient être coupés. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est de passer l'entrevue."

"Ça a du être intense." Renvoya le deuxième homme.

"Hé, va te faire voir, Blake." Répliqua Forge.

"Blake?" Demanda Looker, en regardant l'homme.

"Blake Reinhardt." Répondit-il.

"Mmm-hmmmm." Murmura Looker, en offrant une poignée de main. "Je suis ravi de te rencontrer."

En raclant rapidement sa gorge, il déplaça ses yeux vers les douces.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais vous souhaiter bonne chance à tous les deux sur ce qui vous attend." Dit-il, en regardant déjà son cadenas. "Mais, j'ai besoin de faire autre chose aujourd'hui, alors je vais y aller."

"Au revoir, Lazare." Interpella Forge, un peu sèchement, alors que lui et Blake se dirigèrent vers la porte où Looker venait juste de passer.

En souriant à la réintroduction, Jacques Looker entra dans la douche, en se demandant lequel des deux était le plus susceptible de passer au contrôle.

Bien qu'ils étaient autorisés à exercer des armes à feu lors des occasions qui l'exigèrent, la plupart des aptitudes G-men vinrent d'utiliser leurs Pokémons au combat. Et, les méthodes avancées de combat à mains nues qui étaient enseignés. Avant d'obtenir le statuts complet d'agent, ils devaient au moins compléter un cours dans ça. Les méthodes étaient faciles à apprendre, plus simples à mettre en œuvre. Ça ne s'appuyait pas sur la force brute, un luxe que bien des agents ne possédaient pas à la tonne. À la place, Bastien, et Aldo avant lui, prêcha l'accordéon de frapper les points faibles du corps humain. Les points du corps qui s'affaissèrent sous la force. En raison de cet entraînement, presque tout le monde peu importe l'âge ou le sexe pouvaient s'occuper d'eux si l'occasion se présentait.

En pensant aux idées, Looker commença à sentir l'eau chaude passer sur sa peau...

* * *

Un peu inattendu dans un sens, mais pas pleinement dans l'autre, Sacha trouva Paul assis dans son vestiaire. Le dresseur aux cheveux mauves était dans la position du lotus sur le sol, méditant.

"Tu médites?" Demanda Sacha, un mélange de surprise et d'amusement dans sa voix.

"Clairement." Répondit son ancien rival, en dépliant les jambes pour se lever. "Ça me permet d'avoir une clarté d'esprit."

En élevant son poing vers sa gorge, en dégageant le passage de l'obstruction, Paul recommença à parler.

"Tu t'en tires bien dans ton match."

Un regard perplexe passa sur le visage de Sacha. Comment avait-il su ce qui se passait dans le match s'il avait été là à méditer.

Mais, en tendant simplement sa tête, il dévoila un écouteur perché profondément dans l'écart par-dessus le lobe. Maintenant, il comprit. Paul écoutait les faits saillants de la radio.

"Tu vas bien?"

Après tout ce que lui et Paul avaient traversé ensemble, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le dresseur de Voilaroc lui poser cette question. Mais, il approuva comme réponse.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Jane?" Demanda curieusement Sacha.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Répondit le Maître de la Taverne. "Je l'ai envoyé à la police de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. C'est leur problème maintenant."

"Comment as-tu d'abord su que j'allais avoir des ennuis?"

Un regard honteux apparaissant sur son visage en premier, Paul répondit à la question.

"En tant que membre d'une mission G-men." Répondit-il, doucement. "Je suis venu sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante pour parler à quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas te donner les détails puisque c'est confidentiel. J'imagine que tu comprends."

Sans attendre que Sacha réponde, il continua.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vu Jane se cacher dans le coin. Je l'ai vu disparaître dans une zone qui est limitée à tout le monde sauf ceux avec l'autorisation appropriée. Le protocole du stade insiste que la carte d'identité doit être présente et visible. Elle n'en avait pas. Connaissant ses méthodes, sachant ce qu'elle aimait, j'ai compris que peut importe ce qu'elle avait en tête n'impliquerait probablement pas des fleurs et des bonbons. Alors, je l'ai suivi."

"Je suis content que tu ais fait ça." Dit Sacha, un regard de soulagement facilement visible. "Je ne pourrais jamais te remer..."

La main de Paul s'éleva rapidement.

"Tu ne me dois pas le moindre remerciement." Murmura-t-il. "Je te dois beaucoup plus que ça. Avant l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, la première fois que nous sommes venus ici, je me dirigeais sur une route d'autodestruction. Moi et mes Pokémons n'allions jamais finir ailleurs que dans un trou de haine de soi. Mais, malgré tout ce que toi et moi avons traversé, tu as tout de même essayé de m'aider. Tu en as fait un boulot merdique, mais..."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Voilà le bon vieux Paul." Murmura-t-il.

"Mais ensuite, tu m'as présenté à la femme que j'aime." Continua son ancien rival, l'ignorant. "Désormais, je possède une équipe de puissants Pokémons, l'un d'entre eux étant un légendaire. J'ai ma propre Arène Extrême à Kanto, mon propre endroit près des Chutes Tohjo. Je commue de cette façon. Et, j'occupe une partie de mon temps avec les G-mens."

"On dirait que tout est super pour toi."

Le dresseur aux cheveux mauves approuva.

"Ça l'est vraiment." Répondit-il. "En tout cas, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance contre Isaac. On se verra."

Avec cela, Paul se retourna et sortit par la porte. Laissant Sacha ressentir un grand mélange d'émotions. Mais, principalement fier. Fier qu'une partie de ses critiques depuis un long moment avait finalement convaincue Paul de changer de méthode.

"Au revoir." Murmura-t-il, en pensant à sa stratégie pour la prochaine partie de son match.

* * *

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé?"

En s'appuyant contre le bar du Ronflex Soûl, Paul supprima un froncement de sourcils.

"Juste parce qu'on m'a dit de travailler avec toi là-dessus." Dit-il, furieusement. "Ne signifie pas que tu as le droit de me contre-interroger sur mes affaires privées."

"Hé, j'étais sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante pour mes propres raisons." Murmura Olly, en levant les yeux vers la télé. Une bouteille de Persian Noir devant lui. "La recommandation est venue de Norman. Ce n'était rien que ça. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Tu ne veux pas de mon aide, alors ne la demande pas. Je suis content de rester ici au bar à regarder le match Pokémon."

Tandis qu'il parla, des images du stade de Sacha et Isaac apparurent sur l'écran, le match étant sur le point de reprendre.

* * *

"Grand Maître Isaac." Ordonna Amy. "Pouvez-vous choisir votre premier Pokémon de la mi-temps?"

Toutes les présentations générales ayant été faites, l'annonceur remarquant que si à jamais Sacha gagne, le champion actuel ferait une apparition sur le terrain pour accepter son défi. Un défi qu'il était obligé de faire.

En regardant Isaac, tout ce que Sacha voulait, c'est que son adversaire envoie son premier Pokémon et que le match reprenne.

Quelque chose qui arriva rapidement, l'orbe rouge et blanche brillant dans les airs, s'ouvrant en deux pour dévoiler le quatrième choix d'Isaac.

Un Pokémon que Sacha n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Sauf à Johto, ça semblait être un choix vraiment rare, peu de dresseurs l'utilisant. Le grand corps jaune et noir, l'estomac blanc et la paire de joyaux rouges sur son front et sa queue.

"Un Pharamp." Murmura Sacha, en essayant de se souvenir tout ce dont il pouvant à propos du Pokémon. Avec rien de spectaculaire venant dans sa tête, il prit une de ses propres Pokéball. En reculant son bras, il l'envoya tourner dans le ciel.

"Lucario, je te choisis!"

En jappant à la vue, le Pokémon Aura se matérialisa de l'énergie blanche. Prenant instantanément une position de combat, le Pokémon de type combat et acier qui avait été donné par son oncle sur l'Île de Fer semblait prêt pour le défi.

"Et nous avons un Pharamp affrontant un Lucario." Cria l'annonceur, en luttant pour se faire entendre par-dessus les anticipations joyeuses de la foule. "Je crois que nous allons voir des tactiques de choc et d'aura. Vous avez compris? Électricité et émerveillement?"

Pas pour la première fois, il était hué par la foule, les gens se tournant instantanément vers lui et ses blagues pitoyables.

Heureusement, leur attention était ramenée par Amy qui interpella que le match commence.

* * *

"On dirait que ça devrait être bon, hein?"

Sa voix à peine audible par-dessus la foule, Cindy regarda son petit ami.

"Ça pourrait l'être." Répondit-elle. "En fait, c'est mon hypothèse honnête que ça va être un match fantastique."

En tendant la main et en touchant la sienne, Ari approuva.

"Eh bien, nous sommes au moins sur la même page." Remarqua-t-il, en s'appuyant sur son siège, ses bras croisés.

Alors que Cindy se pencha en avant, toute son attention sur le match qui était sur le point de recommencer sous eux.

* * *

"Bonjour, voyageur."

Au son de sa voix, Lance recula visiblement, en sautant dans la surprise. Sa main s'était presque abaissée pour saisir le couteau dans son dos. Avec un sourire ironique, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réaliser à quel point il était devenu nerveux.

"Bonjour." Dit-il, en se retournant d'où était venu la voix féminine.

En se trouvant à regarder une religieuse, assise sur l'un des bancs dans l'église. En entendant sa voix pour la première fois, il avait reconnut quelque chose en elle.

Maintenant, en fixant le visage de la sainte femme devant lui, il réalisa pourquoi il l'avait fait.

"Allo, Claudia." Dit-il, un sourire sauvage passant sur son visage...

* * *

**Sacha a un bon avantage pour l'instant, il gagne par deux Pokémons, mais tout peu encore arriver.**

**Lance aurait-il finalement retrouvé Claudia?**


	113. Choc Et Aura

Chapitre 113. Choc Et Aura.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance s'est dirigé dans une église à Rhode, où il a trouvé Claudia, se cachant comme une religieuse. Pendant ce temps, le Jungko de Sacha et le Voltali d'Isaac se sont battus sur un match nul dans le match. Après quoi, Paul a expliqué à Sacha pourquoi il l'a aidé et comment Sacha a rendu sa vie meilleure. Pendant ce temps, Looker et Bastien se sont entraînés en déclarant pleinement que Looker serait digne d'un retour au service actif. Dans le même temps, Forge et Blake Reinhardt tentèrent de compléter l'entraînement. Et, Sacha est passé avec Lucario pour la première partie de la deuxième mi-temps contre Isaac, tandis que son adversaire a foncé avec Pharamp..._

* * *

"Excusez-moi?"

Un regard de surprise était pulvérisé sur son visage, la religieuse ignorant clairement de quoi il parlait.

"Claudia Coppinger?" Demanda Lance, en se sentant plus surpris à chaque seconde. Feignait-elle l'ignorance. Ou...

En secouant sa tête, un regard de pitié visible, la religieuse répondit négativement.

"Je suis navré, monsieur." Dit-elle. "Je crois que vous m'avez pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis Sœur Angela Rose. J'ai vécu dans cette église, en servant l'éternel Seigneur lui-même pour toute ma vie."

Si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérante, le Maître Dragon aurait éclaté de rire. Si Arceus avait été responsable de faire disparaître Claudia il y a quelques mois, la déposant là où elle ne ferait de mal à personne, alors il avait vraiment un grand sens de l'humour ironique.

Pourtant, Gisèle avait insisté qu'elle était ici. Elle se cachait à Arc-en-ciella voulant que le monde entier crois qu'elle avait disparu. Ensuite, lorsqu'il s'y attendrait le moins, elle reviendrait et déchirerait les régions. Tout ça avait été nourri en lui, la propagande anti-Coppinger, le conditionnant pour lorsqu'il la retrouverait.

Mais, ça avait pris une toute nouvelle tournure. Elle n'était pas la grande méchante en exile que son mystérieux ami aux cheveux mauves lui avait dit.

Sur la surface, on aurait dit qu'Arceus lui avait donné une nouvelle vie. Un répit.

En la regardant, il devait le savoir. Il y avait certainement un moyen de savoir si cette religieuse était son ennemie, ou juste une passante. Si le Pokémon Alpha lui avait donné un recommencement, alors il ne comptait pas perturber ça. Il ne ferait que repartir et la laisser continuer dans la paix.

"Vous allez bien, monsieur?"

En forçant un sourire, il approuva.

"Tu es certaine de ne pas me reconnaître?" Se demanda Lance, en cherchant une trace de reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Quelque chose pour prouver qu'elle était une menace.

Leurs yeux se rencontrant, les yeux de Lance examinèrent les pupilles ovales. Pendant un instant, il vit des flashs cruels à l'intérieur d'eux qu'il avait vu avant lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le tuer. Il hésita alors qu'ils se concentrèrent sur lui.

Et il n'y avait rien. Aucune reconnaissance. Aucun signe qu'elle le connaissait autre qu'un étrange voyageur errant qui s'était aventuré dans une église.

"Sans danger. Je peux dire que je ne vous ai jamais vu de toute ma vie."

C'était réglé pour lui. Il était quatre-vingt quinze pour cent convaincu qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Quatre-vingt seize pour cent qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à un autre être vivant si elle avait vraiment été placée ici comme pénitence d'une autorité supérieure.

En forçant un sourire, il se retourna.

"En fait, je fais erreur." Continua-t-il, en souriant toujours. "Désolé. Il y a une tempête de sable dehors, ma vision est un peu sonnée. Je croyais que vous étiez... Quelqu'un d'autre."

Confiant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, le Maître Dragon commença à marcher. Un pas après l'autre, en se dirigeant vers les lourdes portes en bois, les portes le ramenant à sa vie normale. S'il pouvait la ravoir.

Incapable de s'empêcher de serrer les poings sur le fait que Gisèle lui avait nourri une information trompeuse, lui permettant de croire que Claudia Coppinger était toujours une menace. Si Gisèle pensait que la religieuse était une menace, alors...

Une main sur l'anneau de traction métallique froide de la porte, les pensées du Maître Dragon furent soudainement et violemment interrompues par l'impact instantané de douleur, le bois lourd s'écrasant sur son visage. Son corps fut jeté en arrière par la force de l'impact, sa vision capturant vaguement un personnage musclé portant un chapeau de cowboy.

La dernière chose qu'il pouvait comprendre avant d'écraser sa tête dans la pierre, perdant immédiatement connaissance.

Pourtant, il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un bref grognement de rire...

* * *

Après que l'annonceur ait fait la terrible plaisanterie, Amy éleva ses drapeaux. Le regard d'attente et d'anticipation était gravé autour de sa bouche alors qu'elle donna l'ordre que le match recommence.

"Commencez la deuxième mi-temps." Ordonna-t-elle, son ton plus sévère et autoritaire qu'il l'avait été dans la première partie du match.

Remarquant distraitement le fait avant de le jeter, Sacha commença rapidement à passer sa stratégie que lui et son Lucario allaient employer contre Isaac, le membre de l'Élite Quatre blond en faisant de même avec son Pharamp.

En voyant l'accalmie dans ses yeux, Il décida de foncer en premier.

"Lucario." Interpella-t-il, les yeux du Pokémon Aura se tournant vers les siens alors qu'il parlait. "Commençons avec l'attaque Forte-Paume."

En entendant ses mots, le Pokémon se voûta, en tendant son bras à toute sa longueur. En pompant ses jambes musculaires de haut en bas, il déchira sur la surface du terrain vers Pharamp, prêt à frapper le Pokémon Lumière.

Mais, Isaac ne semblait pas ouvertement consterné.

"Attaque Coup d'jus." Ordonna-t-il, sa voix contenant seulement une désinvolture méfiante.

Ses yeux jaunes et noirs craquant soudainement en vie, l'électricité passant sur la surface du cône comme appendice, une soudaine explosion d'électricité ondula, s'étendant à l'extérieur et arrêtant Lucario dans son élan.

En grognant furieusement tandis que la statique gronda dans son corps, Lucario s'effondra sur ses genoux, les parties de son corps tremblant de l'assaut soudain.

"Et, Lucario est arrêté dans sa course avec un Coup d'jus bien placé!" Remarqua l'annonceur, les acclamations accompagnant le fait qu'il avait cessé de faire des blagues de mauvais goût. "Et jusqu'à quel point cela va affecter le match."

Ne voulant pas voir ce qui arriverait si Lucario pouvait récupérer, Isaac passa de nouveau à l'attaque.

"Poing De Feu!"

Les mots avaient l'effet inattendu d'entraîner Sacha à devenir blanc. De trembler d'inquiétude. Une attaque de type feu causerait de véritables problèmes à Lucario.

"Aller!" Murmura-t-il, à voix basse. "Lucario, il faut que tu bouges."

En se débattant sauvagement, le Pokémon de type combat et acier tenta de se relever. Avec un peu de succès.

Les palettes comme bras de Pharamp commencèrent à couver, des petites leurs de feu commençant à émerger sur la fourrure jaune. En bondissant en avant sur le sol, les jambes courtaudes le propulsant, les flammes s'élevèrent à leur pleine intensité.

En essayant de bouger, Lucario réussit seulement à se relever. Un action qui fut instantanément vue comme inutile, avec un poing brûlant dirigé dans sa douce fourrure jaune pâle dans sa poitrine, légèrement sous l'épine.

En grognant, le Pokémon Aura se plia dans la douleur, la foule offrant leur opinion avec une série d'acclamations pour l'adversaire électrique.

"Lucario!" Hurla Sacha, inquiet pour le bénéfice de son Pokémon. Il pensait à moitié de prendre une Pokéball, la façon de le rappeler, loin du match.

Mais, au plus profond il savait que Lucario avait un profond sens de fierté. Comme tous les membres de son espèce. Et savait aussi que le lien entre un Lucario et son dresseur, le sens de confiance pourrait prendre des années à développer. Mais, ça pourrait être rompu en quelques secondes. Rappeler Lucario du match endommagerait cette couche de confiance. Aussi bien qu'il savait que ça serait une décision sensible de le faire revenir, ce n'était pas possible. Ça pourrait endommager le lien déjà tendu qu'ils avaient, ce qui signifiait que si Lucario était incapable de repousser Pharamp, alors il l'aurait laissé tombé. Tendu parce qu'il avait laissé le Pokémon dans le Laboratoire du Pokémon Chen plus qu'il l'aurait du.

_"La défaite n'arrive qu'une fois. La honte d'être rappelé une durée de mille fois. Surtout un Pokémon comme Lucario. La plupart d'entre eux s'en fichent. Mais, pas cette espèce."_

Sa bouche était simplement sculptée en un grand sourire, en espérant et en priant. Toujours étonné qu'il se souvenait de l'extrait d'information utile de son oncle, Armand l'avait nourri à un certain point. Combien de temps ça faisait? Ça semblait être comme une éternité en ce moment. Armand, le maître de tirer le meilleur parti d'un Lucario.

"Lucario, essaie d'utiliser Charge-Os!" Interpella-t-il, désespéré de rompre l'habitude, sortant Lucario de la routine dans laquelle il était. S'il ne pouvait pas le ramener, alors il pouvait aussi bien tenter de forcer les choses. Essayer de vaincre Pharamp.

En sautant, le Pokémon Aura balança ses bras, un grand bâton lumineux d'énergie bleue s'étant formée dans ses pattes. Un bâton d'énergie de type sol qui avait été manié de l'habileté effrayante.

En balançant l'arme émoussée, un bout ratissant les jambes de Pharamp, l'autre dans le visage, le mouvement gracieux de Lucario entraîna des halètements d'émerveillement des premières rangées du stade, celles qui pouvaient voir l'action plus clairement.

Décalé du double coup, Pharamp tomba sur son dos, un regard étourdi sur ses doux traits.

"Lucario, frappe-le avec une autre Charge-Os!" Hurla Sacha, en sentant une chance. Si son Lucario pouvait simplement continuer à matraquer le Pokémon Lumière, ne lui donnant pas une chance d'attaquer alors...

Mais, tandis que le scénario joua mentalement devant lui, la réalité était plutôt différente. Avec le Pokémon de type combat élevant ses mains par-dessus sa tête, prêt à décrocher les coups de châtiment, il s'arrêta soudainement.

Et, à l'horreur de Sacha, il réalisa que la paralysie avait fait effet. Des petits spasmes d'énergie électrique coulèrent sur la fourrure de son Lucario, incapable de bouger.

"Wow, les amis." Hurla l'annonceur. "Ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand. Ça aurait pu être du Coup d'jus de tout à l'heure. Ou ça aurait pu être Statik, il y a quelques instants, lorsque Pharamp a été touché par la Charge-Os. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça donne la chance à Isaac de reprendre son sang-froid."

Ce qu'il a inévitablement fait.

"Pharamp, Fatal-Foudre!" Hurla le chef de l'Élite Quatre, son Pokémon s'étant élevé du sol.

Encore une fois, l'électricité commença à éclater autour des oreilles du Pokémon Lumière, avant d'être relâchée. Cependant, c'était une explosion bien plus grande cette fois, un écrasement du tonnerre qui jeta instantanément Lucario sur le sol, un mélange cacophonique d'acclamations et de huées tombant, les deux séries ciblant le Pokémon de type électrique.

Des petites traces d'énergie statique craquant autour de son corps, Lucario laissa échapper un dernier mouvement, une torsion sur le sol. S'il ne s'était pas évanoui dans le prochain mouvement, ça aurait pu être une élasticité.

En élevant son drapeau, Amy fit instantanément l'interpellation.

"Lucario a été mis hors combat." Décida-t-elle. "Pharamp est déclaré vainqueur."

Des huées commencèrent à pleuvoir, dirigées des sections de la foule qui encourageait Sacha, en espérant que le dresseur du Bourg Palette empocherait la victoire. Ça faisait trop longtemps depuis qu'un dresseur d'une petite ville sur la périphérie de Kanto avait gagné quelque chose. Avec l'exception de Régis Chen dans la Ligue Hoenn.

Les ignorant, Sacha éleva la Pokéball pour rappeler Lucario. Leur prêter attention balancerait un tas de pression, plus qu'il souhaiterait maîtriser en ce moment. Si ça commençait à s'alourdir sur lui, ça rendrait seulement la tâche d'Isaac plus facile.

"Lucario, retour."

Avec ses deux mots résonnant dans sa tête, il y avait plus qu'il voulait dire au Pokémon qu'il aurait pu dans le bref espace du temps. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir comme s'il avait laissé tomber le Pokémon Aura. Ce qui signifie qu'il y avait quelque chose sur quoi se sentir coupable.

Mais, il savait que ce n'était pas l'heure de la culpabilité. Il pourrait y penser plus tard. En ce moment, il devait se concentrer sur Isaac. Il avait encore quatre Pokémons. Un de plus que le Grand Maître.

Plutôt que de dire tout ce qu'il voulait dire à la Pokéball de Lucario, Sacha offrit simplement un mot.

"Merci."

Avec cela, il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, en pensant quoi faire ensuite. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour le réaliser. Il avait besoin d'un grand Pokémon costaud, quelque chose qui pourrait encaisser quelques attaques électriques sans ralentir. Bien qu'il voulait conserver ses deux Pokémons de type sol pour plus tard. Alors, ça ne laissa...

"Tauros!" Hurla Sacha, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs. "Je te choisis!"

* * *

Soudainement frappé par quelque chose de froid et mouillé, Lance se réveilla de son état inconscient, en bâillonnant au goût infect.

"Debout!" Rompit une vive voix féminine. Une qui était instantanément plus familière pour lui que les doux tons qui avaient été employés plus tôt.

En ouvrant ses yeux, trouvant le reste de son corps immobile, le Maître Dragon se trouva à fixer le regard dans le visage de Claudia, les vêtements qu'elle avait porté comme religieuse maintenant jetés. Elle avait apparemment trouvé d'autres vêtements quelque part.

Et, il vit le personnage colosse debout à quelques pieds derrière elle, portant toujours le chapeau de cowboy. Un long paquet se trouvait toujours dans sa prise.

"Dennis." Siffla Lance, en tentant furieusement de bouger. Il pouvait sentir chaque pouce de son corps, une forte douleur dans sa bouche et sa tête. En fléchissant ses doigts, il comprit qu'il était attaché à quelque chose. Ses bras et ses jambes sécurisés à un grand morceau de bois.

Il ne pouvait pas cacher son dégoût en voyant Claudia.

"Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû faire confiance à ton acte de sœur innocente." Murmura-t-il, furieusement. "Salope."

Alors qu'elle réagit avec fureur, le frappant dans le visage, il aurait pu jurer qu'au moins deux de ses dents avaient été retirées par son attaque.

"Arceus." Dit-elle, simplement. Son visage était à quelques pouces du sien. "Ce salaud a choisi le châtiment le plus humiliant pour moi. Il m'a dépouillé de mes souvenirs, inséré de nouveaux à l'intérieur..."

À ceci, elle tapa sa tempe.

"Et m'a ensuite placée dans cette église délaissée, offrant éternellement mon adoration en lui."

"Rappelle-moi d'essayer de lui envoyer des fleurs." Chuchota Lance, en sentant le sang couler de sa bouche où elle l'avait frappé. La forte envie de cracher le liquide sur elle s'éleva, le bâtiment de haine à l'intérieur de son existence.

"Où vas-tu." Répondit-elle. "Les seules fleurs nécessaires seront celles pour ta tombe."

En reculant légèrement, Lance tenta de se défaire de ses liens.

"Inutile de lutter." Siffla Claudia. "Ses cordes sont sécuritaires. Tu es dans un sous-sol sous l'église. Alors, ne pense pas crier à l'aide."

Dennis ricana à ses mots. En résistant à la tentation de rouler ses yeux, Lance maintint son attention sur elle. En observant et en attendant. Il devait maintenir ses esprits sur lui, cherchant une chance de s'échapper.

Mais, du coin de son œil, il pouvait voir son couteau et la Pokéball contenant son Dracolosse sur un petit piédestal. Il y avait le fait que ses bras étaient sécurisés. Même s'il parvenait à se défaire des cordes, il devait tout de même passer Claudia et Dennis.

En pensant à cela, ses chances de s'échapper ne semblèrent pas excellentes. Alors, il devait procéder prudemment, et saisir la chance si elle venait. Il avait tout de même les petits vestiges d'un plan qui se formait, mais il ne voulait pas le mettre en œuvre tout de suite.

"Alors, comment as-tu retrouvé la mémoire?" Grogna le Maître Dragon. Rien de tout ça était réel, une partie était planifié. Si elle pensait qu'il était plus blessé qu'il l'était actuellement, alors ça pourrait lui donner une fraction seconde d'avantage.

"Pas juste mes souvenirs." Répondit Claudia, en faisant un sourire malsain. Un d'arrogance et de fatuité, un geste qui voulait qu'il balance sa tête en avant dans son visage aussi fortement qu'il le pourrait. "Mes pouvoirs. Je les ai perdu eux aussi. Pendant quelques mois, j'étais assise toute seule dans cette église, inconsciente de ce que je devais faire."

Le sourire continuait.

"Et ensuite, Dennis m'a retrouvé." Continua-t-elle, en tournant son sourire vers son sbire, le personnage tenant toujours le paquet qu'il tenait tout au long. "Quelqu'un se souvenait de moi. Quelqu'un m'a trouvé."

"Ce fut un plaisir, maîtresse." Dit Dennis, sans émotion dans sa voix. "Bien que c'était une tâche difficile, les récompenses de vous voir ici saine et sauve avaient une meilleure valeur que je l'aurai imaginé."

Le Maître Dragon aurait pu vomir à ses mots, les implications du comportement flagorneur de Dennis encore plus inconfortable que les liens qui le sécurisaient.

"Et, il m'a apporté un petit... Cadeau." Remarqua-t-elle, en tendant une main. "L'Essence de l'Éternité."

En semblant exactement comme il s'en souvenait, la petite orbe en verre avec les flocons dorés avec une énergie spectrale noire et blanche. L'objet que Dennis avait volé à lui et Armand sur le Mont Anfor, blessant sérieusement le Gardien de l'Aura dans le processus.

"Et ça a rétablit ta mémoire?" Demanda Lance, surpris. S'il avait su que ça aurait fait ça, il l'aurait écrasé sur le sol à la première occasion.

En tapant son nez pour confirmer, la méchante aux cheveux bruns se retourna.

"Eh bien, félicitations, Dennis." Cracha-t-il. "Désolé que tu ais si peu à faire pour ressusciter cette maniaque de la mort."

Il était ignoré par Dennis, mais pas par Claudia, un autre poing craquant sur son visage. Cette fois, en entrant contact avec son nez. En le sentant se courber, mais pas se casser sous le coup. Une partie de lui était ravie qu'elle voulait lui causer autant de douleur que possible, plutôt que de le tuer. Sachant ce qu'elle pourrait faire de lui si elle était d'humeur à le faire frémir.

"Choix de mots intéressant." Répondit-elle. "Une maniaque. Une maniaque qui va bientôt raser ce monde."

"N'as-tu pas déjà essayé ça?" Haleta Lance, le sang coulant sur son visage. "Tu as été arrêtée avant. Ça peut se reproduire. Me tuer ne changera rien. Les..."

C'était l'heure d'un pari.

"Les G-mens savent que je suis ici." Continua-t-il. "Si je ne..."

"Menteur!"

Il jura, intérieurement.

"Tu pensais que je n'informerais pas la maîtresse de tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir." Commenta Dennis. "Pas vrai? Tu es un agent double. Les G-mens ignorent que tu es ici. Nous pourrions t'assassiner et nul ne s'en soucierait. Comme tu comptais le faire pour elle."

"Eh bien, je crois qu'elle a eu de la chance que je trouvais ça mal d'assassiner une religieuse."

"Tu peux faire du sarcasme autant que tu en as envie, M. Stevens." Répondit froidement Claudia. "Ça ne change pas ton destin. Ou les mondes. Avant, j'étais téméraire. Pas préparée. Mais, maintenant grâce à Dennis et toi, j'ai deux armes sacrées. Le couteau..."

Lance ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder l'arme à côté de lui.

"Et l'autre arme." Continua-t-elle, alors que Dennis éleva le paquet, déchirant le papier.

Le Maître Dragon était surpris de voir une lance qui semblait vieille, un peu tachée de sang à quelques endroits.

"La Lance mythique d'Arceus."

Dennis lui sourit comme réponse.

"J'ai du tuer quelqu'un de célèbre pour mettre la main dessus." Dit-il. "Le bon vieux Professeur Chen."

Lance en avait entendu parler. Il l'avait lu dans les journaux. Mais, la totalité des faits n'avait jamais été révélée dans la presse. Ainsi, il n'avait pas été au courant de l'implication de Dennis.

"Espèce de salaud." Cracha-t-il. "Tuer un vieil homme comme ça était le plus grand acte de lâcheté."

"Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière." Répondit froidement Dennis. "Je semble juste n'en avoir rien à faire."

"Dis-moi, M. Stevens." Demanda Claudia. "Es-tu conscient de la légende entourant la Lance d'Arceus?"

Il ne répondit pas.

"La légende est qu'elle a été bénie dans le sens d'Arceus. Que le porteur ne peut pas être vaincu, tué, mutilé ou même blessé au combat. Tant qu'il la tienne..."

Dennis lui tendit rapidement la lance, une petite expression d'extase passant sur son visage tandis qu'elle la toucha.

"Même Arceus ne peut pas m'arrêter avec ça." S'écria-t-elle, fièrement. "Et, compte tenu ta situation actuelle, je pari que tu souhaiterais m'avoir tué lorsque tu en avais la chance."

En sachant qu'il était à court d'options, Lance ne répondit pas. Rien ne pourrait le sauver pour l'instant. Le regard avide dans ses yeux était la preuve de cela tandis qu'elle stabilisa la lance vers lui, le point ciblant son cœur.

"Nous commettons tous des erreurs." Dit-il furieusement au final.

À ces mots, un regard de passivité passa sur l'expression de Claudia.

"C'est vrai." Remarqua-t-elle. "Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'épargner la même courtoisie que tu m'as offert."

"Hein?"

Son visage se tourna vers son sbire, qui se leva à l'instant. Son visage était en alerte et prêt à ses ordres.

"Maintenant détache-le Dennis et rend-lui son couteau."

* * *

Le Pokémon Buffle apparut instantanément sur le terrain, en frottant ses sabots sur le sol. Des petites taches de poussière s'élevèrent à l'impact, la salive coulant de ses mâchoires, les queues fouettant contre son croupion.

"Et, Tauros est de retour!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Ce taureau furieux est sur le point d'affronter un adversaire qui a déjà prouvé être... électrisant."

Cette fois, la foule ne prit même pas la peine. Ils pouvaient commencer à jeter de lourds objets contre la position du commentateur. Mais, désormais, ils ne seraient plus dérangés. Les jeux de mots minables commencèrent à pousser en eux.

"Tauros contre Pharamp." Annonça Amy. "Veuillez commencer."

Sacha ne perdit instantanément pas de temps. Ça valait toujours la peine de foncer après le départ.

"Très bien, Tauros." Hurla-t-il. "Commençons avec Abime."

Un rugissement lourd déchira de la bouche de Tauros, son corps s'élevant sur ses pattes arrières. En restant là pendant un moment, le lourd corps vint s'écraser sur le sol du terrain, le sol tremblant sous l'impact. Pendant un instant, rien ne se produit.

Et ensuite, les secousses recommencèrent, déchirant lentement en premier avant de foncer sur le sol, se focalisant vers Pharamp.

Pris dans l'instant, Isaac figea pendant une seconde.

Juste pour un instant cependant.

"Abri!" Hurla-t-il.

En tendant ses deux bras, une barrière sonore défensive s'élevant instantanément autour du Pokémon Lumière, se protégeant de l'attaque, l'Abime s'étouffa avec impuissance contre elle.

"Oh chéri." Remarqua Isaac. "Frappe-les avec Onde De Choc!"

Des cornes comme oreilles, une brève rafale d'électricité émergea, ratissant instantanément vers Tauros.

Sacha haussa les épaules. Une tactique qu'il avait appris depuis longtemps allait s'avérer être pratique.

"Puisque tu ne peux pas l'esquiver." Interpella-t-il. "Fonce dedans. Belier!"

En écrasant le trio de queue contre son croupion de couleur brun pâle, Tauros commença à charger.

L'électricité craquante, le trouvant, le Pokémon Buffle réussit à s'écraser dans l'attaque, l'adrénaline se gonflant en lui la rendant à peine enregistrable. Il pouvait sentir le petit agacement passer dans son corps, mais l'impact de ses cornes frappant le doux corps de Pharamp était infiniment plus satisfaisant. La vue du Pokémon Lumière se débattre comme s'il avait été frappé par un camion le dit sentir encore mieux.

En frappant l'air, Sacha prit la décision de continuer. Il était urgent que Pharamp soit éliminé aussi rapidement que possible.

"Tauros, Ecrasement!"

En piétinant en avant, les sabots du Pokémon de type normal commencèrent à rayonner tandis qu'il se rapprocha du Pharamp au sol.

"Frappe avec une attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Hurla Isaac. Il allait sous l'hypothèse que puisqu'une Onde De Choc n'avait pas été suffisant pour arrêter l'adversaire, une explosion un peu plus forte était requise.

Avec Tauros qu'à quelques pieds, Pharamp laissa relâcher la puissante explosion d'électricité, parvenant cette fois à arrêter Tauros dans son élan, les hurlement de colère étant sorti de ses mâchoires.

"Pharamp, attaque Poing De Feu!" Ordonna Isaac.

_"Pas de meilleur moment que maintenant."_

"Tauros, attaque Giga Impact!" Cria Sacha, sachant que ça serait facilement suffisant pour contrer l'attaque. Mais, sera-t-il suffisant pour battre le Pokémon Lumière.

Les poings de Pharamp étant en feu, son corps bondit en avant, Tauros fonça dans l'adversaire approchant, la couleur de son corps changeant lentement à un mélange vibrant d'or et de rose, s'étendant à l'extérieur en une rafale énergétique. Il fut rapidement entouré par une orbe de deux couleurs, l'intérieur de la bulle complètement amortie de peu importe ce qui arrivait à l'extérieur.

Un écrasement assourdissant retenti de l'impact, la rencontre des deux Pokémons un peu à la droite de la partie centrale de l'arène, le boum effrayant plusieurs spectateurs dans la première rangées des places assises. La réaction chimique des flammes dans le Poing De Feu rencontrant l'énergie du Giga Impact réussit également à soulever un barrage de fumée, assez pour entraîner les spectateurs assourdis à tousser légèrement.

* * *

"Merde." Murmura Jim, en secouant sa tête. Ses oreilles résonnèrent légèrement du son des deux Pokémons qui se rencontrèrent. Le bruit en question avait été suffisant pour effrayer Pikachu, entraînant le Pokémon Souris à bondir dans les airs, de sa position assise sur les genoux de Flora. Mais ils étaient assez loin pour éviter l'inhalation de fumée.

"Pika." Approuva-t-il, en secouant aussi sa tête. Sa queue voltigea, donnant des petits coups sur la jambe de Flora. Assez pour entraîner un rire d'elle, la sensation étant chatouilleuse.

"Malgré tout, je crois encore que Sacha est dans une forte position." Remarqua le dresseur d'Acajou. "Considérant toute l'exagération d'Isaac, je crois que si Sacha garde sa concentration et qu'il ne commet pas d'erreurs stupides, alors il a ce match dans la poche."

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire." Répondit Flora, en baissant les yeux vers le terrain.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il peut y arriver?" Se demanda Jim, étonné.

"Bien sûr que si." Répondit-elle, en secouant sa tête dans la stupéfaction. "Mais, je ne crois juste pas que ça sera aussi facile que tu le mentionnes."

* * *

La fumée s'éloignant dans le vent, les résultats de la collision entre les deux Pokémons était rapidement devenue apparente. Apparente dans le meilleur sens possible pour Sacha.

Son corps était effondré sur le sol, en se courbant légèrement. Même ses yeux étaient complètement fermés, tous les signes pointant sur un fait.

"Pharamp a été mis hors combat." Déclara Amy, en élevant ses drapeaux. "Tauros est déclaré vainqueur."

Le Pokémon de type électrique effondré était retiré avec une poignée d'applaudissements, le public montrant leur respect au Pokémon Lumière alors qu'Isaac le rappela.

"Beau travail, Pharamp." Murmura-t-il.

"Toi aussi, Tauros." Interpella Sacha, en sachant que Tauros à fait du bon travail d'éliminer le Pokémon. Ce Pharamp avait été un type délicat, le rendant ravi qu'il était hors jeu.

Mais, en raison de la fatigue, le besoin de recharger après avoir utiliser Giga Impact, Tauros ne pouvait que respirer fortement comme réponse.

"Tu t'en sors très bien jusqu'à présent." Commenta Isaac, en regardant son adversaire, une main s'abaissant vers la cinquième Pokéball sur sa taille.

En sentant soudainement la confiance en soi de ces mots, Sacha approuva simplement comme réponse.

"Alors, continuons." Continua-t-il, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche, la Pokéball naviguant dans les airs.

"Elecsprint, éclaire-nous!"

En s'ouvrant en deux dans le ciel, l'énergie relâchée cracha pour exposer le Pokémon Décharge, l'Elecsprint d'Isaac.

"Choix intéressant." Murmura Sacha, en passant ses yeux sur le Pokémon de type électrique. "Ça a l'air d'être un Pokémon fort."

"Merci." Dit Isaac, en regardant Amy.

En quelques secondes, elle avait élevé ses drapeaux.

"Reprenez!"

* * *

**Il ne reste que deux Pokémons à Isaac. Je crois que vous savez très bien qui est celui qui n'a pas été dévoilé.**

**Lance est en très mauvaise posture, pourra-t-il s'en sortir?**

**Maintenant on sait finalement quel sort Olly avait réservé à Claudia lorsqu'il l'avait vaincue. **


	114. Faites Entrer Elekable

Chapitre 114. Faites Entrer Elekable.

* * *

_Résumé. La religieuse ne reconnut pas du tout Lance, l'obligeant à reconsidérer de la tuer. Il fit le choix de la laisser vivre. Une décision qui s'est retournée contre lui alors qu'il a été mis KO par Dennis, et emprisonné dans le sous-sol, forcé à écouter toutes les diatribes de colère de Claudia sur son emprisonnement, plus ses plans pour le monde, y compris comment Dennis avait utilisé l'Essence de l'Éternité pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Pourtant, on lui a offert la chance de se battre pour sa vie. Pendant ce temps le Pharamp d'Isaac a vaincu le Lucario de Sacha dans le match, forçant Sacha à faire venir Tauros. Le Pokémon Buffle a finalement éliminé Pharamp avec Giga Impact, avant qu'Isaac sorte son Elecsprint..._

* * *

Ayant coupé la corde autour de son bras avec le couteau, Dennis plongea l'arme dans le poteau à côté de lui, maintenant le bras de Lance pendant qu'il le fit avec sa main libre.

"Tu as cinq secondes pour te libérer complètement." Chanta Claudia, un regard d'un charme dérangé sur ses traits. "Ensuite, prêt ou pas, je vais te tuer."

"Cinq."

Alors que Dennis s'éloigna, la pression sur le bras de Lance se calma, lui permettant d'atteindre le couteau.

"Quatre."

Il réussit à refermer ses doigts autour de la poignée, en luttant pour la retirer de l'épaisse prison en bois. Elle céda même un peu en premier.

"Trois."

En tirant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, son bras dans un angle maladroit, la lame commença lentement à glisser hors du poteau.

_"Pas assez vite!"_

"Deux."

En donnant un dernier coup sec, il parvint à la libérer, la poussant en avant pour couper les cordes autour de son autre bras. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais il semblait être attaché à une sorte de grande croix en bois, quelque chose qu'il avait délibérément tenté de masquer. Les implications religieuses étaient trop dérangeantes pour les comprendre. Soit ça ou la nature ratée de la salope qui l'avait placé ici. S'il avait été le moindrement intéressé à la psychologie, il se serait peut-être arrêté pour y penser. Mais, il n'y comptait pas. Et en tout cas, il était presque à court de temps.

"Un."

En donnant une dernière poussée avec le couteau, Lance sentit les cordes se séparer avec une craque libérant ses deux bras. La lance déjà dans les mains de Claudia pointant son cœur, il pouvait voir la courbe du sourire plâtrée dans son expression. Bougeant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il commença à foncer vers la corde enroulée serrant ses jambes.

"Zéro."

Elle commença à bouger, en bondissant sur les tablettes en pierre sur le sol. Tandis qu'il essaya de couper les cordes liant ses chevilles, il pouvait entendre le rire retentir de sa bouche, un prospect dérangeant sachant qu'elle savourait la chance de le tuer.

Mais, les cordes étaient plus épaisses, plus serrées sur ses chevilles. Lui demandant de prendre plus de temps pour les tailler. Du temps qu'il n'avait pas.

Elle était à moins de cinq mètres de lui. S'il ne s'échappait pas bientôt, s'il ne coupait pas les cordes dans les trois prochaines secondes, alors il était mort. Pur et simple.

Pourtant, elles ne voulaient pas céder.

_"Ne panique pas. Tu as toujours..."_

La corde lâcha finalement. Mais, il réalisa rapidement que c'était trop tard. Le visage souriant fonçant sur lui dit ça.

Un halètement d'agonie s'échappa de sa bouche, en sentant le bout de la lance ratisser sa peau, une séries d'aiguilles blanches chaudes déviant à travers sa chair...

* * *

"Elecsprint, éclaire-nous!"

En s'ouvrant en deux dans le ciel, l'énergie relâchée cracha pour exposer le Pokémon Décharge, l'Elecsprint d'Isaac.

"Choix intéressant." Murmura Sacha, en passant ses yeux sur le Pokémon de type électrique. "Ça a l'air d'être un Pokémon fort."

"Merci." Dit Isaac, en regardant Amy.

En quelques secondes, elle avait élevé ses drapeaux.

"Reprenez!"

En regardant le cinquième choix d'Isaac, Sacha commença rapidement à repenser à ce qu'il savait sur le Pokémon. Il en avait affronté à Lavandia, son Chartor perdant contre celui appartenant au champion d'arène, Voltere.

_"Tauros peut l'emporter!"_ Pensa-t-il. _"Pas de panique pas de doute. Le problème sera d'encaisser les premiers coups. Il ne peut pas bouger en raison du Giga Impact pour l'instant. Alors..."_

Ça semblait être quelque chose dont Isaac était également conscient.

"Elecsprint." Ordonna le Grand Maître. "Commençons avec Etincelle."

En grognant de confirmation, le Pokémon comme chien bondit sur la surface du terrain. Bien que ce n'était pas aussi puissant qu'une attaque Electacle, de l'électricité commença à se déformer sur la surface de sa fourrure, étincelant sauvagement.

Il bondit finalement hors du sol, en jetant tout le poids derrière son corps dans Tauros, l'assaut réussissant à repousser le Pokémon Buffle de quelques pouces. Un triste grognement de douleur flotta des mâchoires de Tauros, une brûlure électrique sur son côté, même visible sous la fourrure hérissée.

"Aller, Tauros." Interpella Sacha, en voyant que la fatigue que son Pokémon avait senti après avoir relâché le Giga Impact sur Pharamp avait disparu. "Frappons-le avec Belier."

En tonnant en avant sur le terrain, le trio que queues craquant furieusement contre son dos, le Pokémon de type normal se déchaîna vers Elecsprint. Prêt à distribuer un peu de vengeance pour la dernière attaque en encornant le type électrique sur ses cornes.

"Rayon Charge." Contra Isaac. "Arrête-le dans sa course."

Les mâchoires pointues s'ouvrant, le Pokémon Déchargeur pulvérisa un rayon lumineux doré, de l'électricité statique craquant dans la rafale. L'autoguidant dans le Tauros approchant, le Pokémon Buffle s'arrêta instantanément dans son élan au contact. Des petites vibrations d'électricité se précipitèrent sur sa fourrure, causant toujours des dommages musculaires même tandis que l'attaque se dissipa.

"Saute sur son dos et attaques Crocs Eclair."

Vrai à ses mots, l'Elecsprint d'Isaac bondit, son épaisse fourrure couvrant ses jambes lui donnant facilement la force de faire ça. De l'électricité grésilla autour des dents dans sa bouche, chacune d'elles s'étendant avec des rafales énergétiques blanches dans le but de causer plus de dégâts.

En atterrissant sur le dos de Tauros, le Pokémon Décharge commença à mordre le cou musclé, les crocs s'abattant facilement à travers la peau brune foncée. L'attaque entraîna de bruyants rugissements de douleur du furieux Pokémon Buffle.

Ne se contentant pas de le faire une fois, Elecsprint continua vicieusement l'attaque, décrochant plusieurs autres morsures électriques dans le dos et le cou de Tauros. Chaque claquement endiablé entraînant un hurlement frais de sa part.

"Tauros, tu dois t'en débarrasser!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Mania."

En entendant ses mots, l'humeur entière du Pokémon de type normal changea. Avant, il avait une limite en forme de muscle de rage à peine dissimulée. Maintenant, il s'était transformé en une créature complètement hors de contrôle, ses yeux s'amincissant méchamment, son opposition devenant plus fréquente. Ses queues fouettèrent, tentant de toucher Elecsprint, l'adversaire essayant toujours de mordre. Ses griffes étaient enfoncées dans la fourrure, le gardant ancré sur le dos de Tauros, de justesse.

"Continue Tauros!" Interpella Sacha. "Il s'affaiblit."

Avec le Pokémon Buffle qui bondit de haut en bas, les sabots tonnant sur le sol, des énormes quantités de poussière s'élevèrent par l'assaut malmenant sur le sol qui était placée. Mais, Elecsprint s'accrocha toujours pour sa chère vie, en utilisant cette fois ses dents comme ancre. Le Pokémon Déchargeur savait que s'il tombait du dos du taureau, alors Tauros n'hésiterait pas à le piétiner sur le sol.

Quelque chose dont Isaac semblait également conscient.

"Elecsprint, Coup d'jus." Ordonna-t-il. "Grille-le."

En serrant toujours sur le dos de Tauros, le Pokémon de type électrique laissa relâcher l'explosion d'électricité, le grésillement soudain suffisant pour empêcher Tauros de bouger. Suffisant pour entraîner ses deux pattes avant à trembler. Son déchaînement s'arrêta momentanément.

"Encore." Ordonna Isaac, en examinant le Tauros que lui et Elecsprint tentèrent de vaincre. Il devait avouer qu'il avait de l'endurance. Mais, il n'y avait que peu d'électricité, sauf un type sol, qu'il pouvait encaisser. Finalement, le Tauros tomberait. Il en avait encaissé plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. "Une autre attaque Coup d'jus."

Plus d'électricité émergea du corps d'Elecsprint, Tauros incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour contrer l'attaque tandis que le choc passa à travers son corps. Maintenant, presque tout de la fourrure brune pâle était roussie, de la fumée s'élevant involontairement du coup.

En gémissant de douleur, le Pokémon Buffle chancela une fois de trop. Alors que la foule observa avec attente, ses quatre jambes musculaires cédèrent finalement, son corps lourd tombant sur le sol. Dans des tournures un peu ironiques, Elecsprint devait sauter de l'espace pour éviter d'être coincé en dessous. Avec sa tête s'apaisant, la langue sorti à moitié de la bouche ouverte, le résultat était clair à voir pour tout le monde, un grand mélange tonnant d'applaudissements et d'acclamations tonnant dans un mélange d'émotions.

En raclant sa gorge, Amy éleva ses drapeaux pour signaler sa décision.

"Tauros a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Elecsprint est déclaré vainqueur."

Tandis que Sacha éleva la Pokéball pour rappeler Tauros, il entendit les acclamations se dissiper et être singulièrement remplacées par des applaudissements, toutes les sections de la foule montrant leur respect envers la façon dont le Buffle s'était battu.

"Merci pour ça, Tauros." Chuchota Sacha à la Pokéball. "Tu as été parfait. Je l'ai exactement là où je le voulais maintenant."

_"Je le souhaiterais. C'est simplement pour faire sentir Tauros mieux. Mais, cet Elecsprint a l'air sérieux. Il faut que je m'en remette à quelque chose de lourd. Il en a sans doute assez pour éliminer Scorvol, et je veux garder Carmache au cas où ça se gâte vraiment. Alors..."_

La nouvelle Pokéball sortit instantanément, doublant sa taille alors qu'il l'éleva dans sa main.

"Blizzaroi!" Cria Sacha. "Je te choisis!"

Aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait, il envoya l'orbe rouge et blanche tourner dans les airs, prête à relâcher son prochain Pokémon...

* * *

Ayant été jeté sur le côté, l'attaque de la lance avait seulement transpercé son côté. Une simple blessure de chair. Concédant qu'elle piquait diablement, et s'il ne réglait pas ça bientôt il pourrait y avoir une petite chance qu'il puisse saigner à mort, mais pour l'instant il avait des priorités légèrement supérieures. Si les prochaines minutes n'allaient pas bien, saigner serait le cadet de ses soucis.

Réussissant à retrouver son équilibre, il entendit le son de la pointe de la lance être retirée brusquement du bois, son couteau tranchant toujours les cordes...

Et à son soulagement, il réussit à se libérer de leurs liens, sautant loin d'eux et de Claudia, quelques secondes avant que la lance ai ratissé dans les airs, coupant à travers l'espace où son estomac se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Une fois de plus, elle la balança, tentant de l'atteindre avec la lance, coupant de grands andains meurtrières vers lui, obligeant le Maître Dragon à plonger vers l'arrière dans une manœuvre d'évitement, atterrissant sur le sol de pierre froide, en sentant le souffle se renverser de lui par l'impact.

Avec un fort rire déchirant de la bouche de Claudia, la lance approcha, tournant brièvement dans les airs pendant un moment, avant que la pointe navigue vers lui, prête à l'empaler sur le sol.

En roulant à gauche, Lance réussit à éviter d'être transformé en viande humaine, en balançant sa jambe pour repousser la méchante diabolique, la touchant dans l'estomac. Elle laissa échapper un petit grognement, titubant de quelques pieds.

Assez pour lui permettre de se relever, un couteau dans ses mains et de plonger l'arme dans la zone à la base de sa gorge.

Pourtant, elle ne faiblit pas.

"Il faut croire qu'il n'est pas une légende." Sourit-elle, en le regardant avec condescendance dans ses yeux. "Et ta petite épine de Groret est quasiment inutile."

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avaler alors qu'elle leva le bras et sorti l'arme de sa gorge, la peau même pas ternie de l'impact.

_"Merde."_ Pensa-t-il, en l'observant furieusement lancer l'arme sur le côté. Il tourna son cou à moitié, en voyant que Dennis bloquait la porte. _"Alors, je ne peux pas la tuer tant qu'elle tient la lance. Et Dennis bloque la porte pour sortir. Je suis vraiment foutu."_

En voyant la lance revenir vers lui, il sauta en arrière, esquivant le coup. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de telle chance d'être en mesure d'éviter la mort.

En examinant désespérément la zone pour plus, il se jeta vers la gauche avant qu'elle puisse frapper à nouveau, prenant son couteau. Même si il ne pouvait pas la tuer avec, il pourrait être en mesure de parer plusieurs coup avec. Pas qu'il voulait passer au corps à corps avec elle. Si c'était le cas, alors elle l'aurait assassiné.

_"Ou, oserait-elle?"_ Se demanda-t-il, en reculant loin d'elle, le couteau élevé devant lui. _"La lance étant clairement mortelle, elle pourrait me tuer. Mais, à courte portée, est-ce vraiment plus un risque que ça l'est ici?"_

En élevant désespérément le couteau pour parer un coup de la lance, le coup renversant presque l'arme de sa main, Lance savait qu'il avait des ennuis.

_"Merde merde merde."_

* * *

_"J'ai dévoilé la plupart de mes cartes désormais."_ Pensa Sacha, en regardant son Blizzaroi apparaître sur le terrain, un rugissement de fierté grondant su plus profond de son corps. _"Mais, si j'avais offert cette position avant que le match ai commencé, deux Pokémons en pleine forme, trois restants contre un en pleine forme d'Isaac, j'aurai sans doute cassé net la main des gars. J'espère simplement..."_

"Blizzaroi." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Grand et physique. Est-ce vraiment le choix le plus judicieux contre un Elecsprint, un Pokémon bien plus petit et rapide? Ou, est-ce que Sacha a une autre carte dans sa manche?"

"Je doute que votre Elecsprint ait un Dard-Nuee." Commenta Sacha, en regardant Isaac.

Le Grand Maître haussa les épaules comme réponse.

"Je n'en ai pas de besoin." Dit-il, joyeusement. "J'ai une attaque bien plus efficace contre toi."

_"Oh oh. Je n'aime pas le son de ceci."_

Avec les mots secouant dans ses oreilles, il regarda Amy élever les drapeaux.

"Très bien, commencez la prochaine partie du match." Exhorta-t-elle, des acclamations accompagnant l'interpellation, la foule impatiente que le match recommence.

En prenant de profondes inspirations, Sacha se rappela qui devait procéder avec prudence. Même si Isaac bluffait, et il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas, la façon dont Elecsprint s'était chargé de Tauros lui avait montré que ça peut se battre et mettre au rebut. Alors, être arrogant n'aiderait pas.

Juste pour tâter le terrain, il décida de commencer, ayant déjà fait son choix dans sa tête.

"Blizzaroi." Interpella-t-il. "Commençons avec une attaque Tranch'Herbe."

En entendant ses mots, le Blizzaroi qu'il avait possédé depuis le début de son voyage dans la région Verger rugit son approbation. En fléchissant ses grands bras, elle balança les deux puissants membres, tirant une vague de feuilles acérées, chacune conçues pour couper facilement à travers la peau et fourrure.

En rugissant de douleur, le Pokémon Décharge ressentit vraiment l'attaque, le feuillage volant se précipitant sur son corps, coupant et tranchant.

Finalement, elles se dissipèrent, les feuilles tombant sur le sol où elles ne pouvaient causer aucun dégât. Elle se décomposeraient rapidement en rien, laissant très peu de perte.

"Ouais, joli coup, Blizzaroi." Interpella fièrement Sacha. Elle laissa échapper un rugissement, un son qu'il assuma être une façon de la part de Blizzaroi de le remercier pour le compliment.

"C'est..." Commença à dire Isaac. "C'est un excellent Blizzaroi."

"Euh... Merci." Répondit Sacha, en souriant.

"Voyons voir si elle peut supporter la chaleur." Remarqua l'homme aux cheveux blonds. "Elecsprint, lance ton attaque Surchauffe."

S'il avait été en mesure de se voir dans un miroir, le dresseur du Bourg Palette aurait été certain de voir toute la couleur se vider de sa peau. Il n'avait même pas su qu'Elecsprint pourrait apprendre Surchauffe.

La fumée se précipitant de ses mâchoires, flottant impassiblement dans le ciel, une fumée de flammes blanches chaudes émergèrent directement de la bouche du Pokémon de type électrique, flamboyant vers Blizzaroi.

"Réplique avec Vibraqua!" Hurla Sacha, désespéré d'essayer de contrer le mouvement. Si le Pokémon Arbregelé était touché par la Surchauffe, ça serait mauvais signe. Elle pourrait y survivre, mais il ne voudrait pas penser dans quel genre d'état elle serait. Il pourrait y avoir une chance qu'elle puisse être bloquée, l'obligeant à perdre la plupart de son potentiel.

À l'intérieur des grandes mâchoires, couvertes par la longue fourrure blanche épaisse, une orbe brillante énergétique bleue pâle commença à émerger, se créant dans une vague de lumière blanche chatoyante comme opposition. À chaque instant, un bout d'eau jaillirait, comme si elle ne pourrait pas être contenue. En gardant l'attaque dans sa bouche pour un instant, Blizzaroi souffla, la plus légère trace de vent froid dans les airs, venant du plus profond de son corps.

L'orbe d'eau entra en contact avec le jet de feu au milieu du terrain, grésillant à travers l'attaque d'Elecsprint, en prenant quelques pouces équivalents à la Surchauffe. La température s'élevant dans l'eau à chaque seconde, la contre-attaque de Blizzaroi réussit à la repousser. Restant Indemne.

Tous ensemble, un soupir de soulagement collectif retentit des foules. Elles ne voulaient pas voir Blizzaroi se faire frapper par un aussi grand coup aussi tôt, la mettant presque hors de combat. Parce que, la majorité d'eux était sous l'hypothèse que ça arriverait. Peu importe à quel point était la différence de force. Quelque chose que nul avait été en mesure d'établir jusqu'à présent, le match n'étant pas assez vieux.

"Ça me parait juste." Remarqua Isaac. "Je suis impressionné que tu as déduit une façon de contrer les attaques de type feu. Du moins celles à distance."

Il regarda son Elecsprint, une lueur dans son œil derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Pas comme si quelqu'un l'avait vu.

"Crocs Feu."

* * *

L'Elecsprint courant vers son Blizzaroi, les flammes surgissant dans les crocs dans sa bouche, Sacha prit sa décision finale. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

"Frappe-les avec l'attaque Martobois." Rugit-il, en espérant que ça soit suffisant.

Le Pokémon Décharge déchira sur le sol, en se rapprochant du Pokémon de type plante et glace plus grand. Ses mâchoires prêtes à mordre dans la fourrure blanche...

Avant qu'il le puisse, les deux puissants bras, chatoyant avec une énergie blanche rayonnante, une énergie qui se répandit dans les muscles, vinrent s'écraser sur le haut de son corps. La force était suffisante pour créer un petit cratère sous lui, les parties basses de ses pattes submergées dans la terre du coup.

Alors que la poussière se dissipa, il était clair que l'Elecsprint abattu, le corps fortement meurtri, les yeux fermés dans la douleur, ne serait pas en état de continuer.

Le rugissement de la foule, trop forte pour distinguer, était instantanément là pour accompagner Amy tandis qu'elle éleva son drapeau. Une décision instantanée sans hésitation dans son interpellation.

"Elecsprint a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Blizzaroi est déclaré vainqueur."

À la vue d'Isaac faisant revenir son cinquième Pokémon, les acclamations avaient disparu, étant remplacées par les applaudissements respectueux qui était toujours montrés lorsqu'un Pokémon évanoui était retiré.

"Et, nous arrivons aux dernières parties de ce match, les amis." Interpella l'annonceur. "C'est sur le point d'arriver au stade de tout-ou-rien. Le Pokémon de marque d'Isaac Stormcrow, Grand Maître de l'Élite Quatre de Verger est maintenant tout ce qui sépare Sacha Ketchum et un match possible avec le champion. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aura la gloire d'avoir vaincu l'Élite Quatre."

Un silence mortel était devenu apparent autour du terrain, lié à la vue d'Isaac retirant une Pokéball d'une chaîne autour de son cou.

"Avant que j'envoie mon prochain Pokémon." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant Sacha. "Je veux juste t'offrir un certain conseil. Prends plaisir à l'affronter."

"Je vais prendre plaisir à le vaincre." Répondit Sacha, un sentiment de bravade passant en lui.

"Voilà qui est bien parlé." Commenta Isaac, en appuyant sur le bouton placé au milieu de l'orbe blanche et rouge.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il retira son bras et l'envoya tourner dans les airs.

"Elekable, éclaire-nous!"

Il pouvait voir l'énergie transparente se précipiter de l'orbe divisée, les mécanismes à l'intérieur momentanément exposés, pouvant la voir prendre la forme du Pokémon Foudrélec.

"Kaaaaabbble!" Rugit-il, en frappant ses poings contre sa poitrine, une expression qui effraya même Blizzaroi.

_"Crénom."_ Pensa Sacha. _"Nous y voilà. Le moment de vérité."_

Avec tous les yeux sur le terrain, Amy, l'arbitre, éleva ses drapeaux et donna l'ordre de reprendre le match.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-elle, à un chœur d'acclamations. Les spectateurs savaient qu'il auraient droit à tout un match...

* * *

Une fois de plus, la lance siffla dans les airs, cette fois coupant par-dessus sa tête. Ça aurait certainement fendu sa gorge s'il n'avait pas plongé.

"Me dis pas que tu es fatigué?" Gloussa Claudia, en retirant l'arme. Elle avait toujours l'intention de le tuer, il pouvait parfaitement l'affirmer. Au plus profond de ses yeux, l'envie de sang était toujours là. C'était clair que quelques coups ratés à proximité ne comptaient pas la rendre insatiable.

Il y avait le plus petit plan qui se formait dans sa tête. Mais, les deux problèmes étaient que ça serait difficile à mettre en œuvre, et aussi le déplacement constant rendit difficile pour lui de réfléchir, l'adrénaline précipitée rendant encore plus difficile pour lui de réfléchir.

Pas pour la première fois, il devait plonger en arrière, loin d'un coup, le bout de la lame à quelques centimètres de son chandail.

"Tu sais." Murmura Lance. "Je suis vraiment content que tu ais retrouvé la mémoire..."

En élevant le couteau, il para un autre coup de la lance, réussissant cette fois à garder son bras stable. Il avait été un peu mal préparé la première fois qu'il avait essayé, mais maintenant, c'était mieux pour qu'il y arrive.

"... Ça rendra cela plus facile pour moi de..."

Le prenant complètement par surprise, la poignée de la lance s'éleva la partie de l'arme qu'il ne surveillait pas. Ses yeux avaient été préoccupés par le bout, le bout qui avait été près de le mutiler à plusieurs occasions.

Le Maître Dragon grogna de douleur, en sentant vraiment la façon dont la poignée avait craqué dans sa mâchoire, déjà sensible du châtiment qu'il s'était pris tout à l'heure. Le coup était suffisant pour forcer le couteau hors de sa main, l'entendant s'entrechoquer sur le sol.

Mais, encore pire que la douleur, était la façon dont Claudia chargeait pour presser son avantage, en utilisant la pleine longueur de la lance pour le frapper dans la gorge. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle le repoussa d'une longueur relativement courte, écrasant son dos dans le mur.

Incapable de hurler de douleur, Lance la sentit pousser l'arme, assez pour le glisser hors du sol, le morceau de bois coincé contre sa gorge. Il tenta désespérément de résister, de la repousser. Mais, en raison de ses mutilations, à ce qu'elle avait fait à elle-même dans le but d'obtenir une puissance innommable, c'était impossible à faire, son emprise le tenant serré.

Ce n'était pas long avant qu'il commence à bâillonner pour de l'air, la pression s'écrasant contre sa trachée. Il pouvait déjà la sentir plier sous la force. Il pouvait voir le regard d'extase sur soin visage alors qu'elle poussa.

Des taches commencèrent à flasher sur sa vision, ses poumons criant pour de l'air. En raison à la nature soudaine de l'attaque, il n'avait pas pris la chance de s'approvisionner de l'oxygène. Et, il en payait le prix.

"Tu aurais dû mourir, il y a longtemps." Siffla-t-elle. "Maintenant, je ne fais que ramener les choses à leur voie naturelle."

Il était près de perdre connaissance. Pas pour la première fois lors des derniers jours.

Et, tout comme s'était arrivé la dernière fois, l'occasion dans la maison de Barry lorsqu'il avait presque été étranglé, il avait reçu la visite de l'apparition. L'apparition de la fille qui semblait déterminée à l'aider à n'importe quel prix.

_"Je te l'ai déjà dit."_ Dit Gisèle, en le grondant. _"Tu n'es pas destiné à mourir ici. Mais, tu continues à insister d'essayer."_

Elle apparut dans un soupir.

_"Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas t'aider cette fois."_ Continua-t-elle. _"Mais, tu peux t'aider toi-même. Wataru t'a donné un pouvoir. Utilise-le!"_

Avec ça, elle disparut en rien du tout, sa vision craquée revenant. Mais, il savait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

En utilisant toute sa concentration, il se concentra sur les Pokéballs sur la taille de Dennis. Il pouvait voir que Claudia n'en avait aucune sur elle, ce qui aurait été une perte de temps. En examinant les Pokémons contenus dans les orbes, il en trouva un qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

Sa tête criant toujours du manque d'oxygène, il força le Pokémon de type dragon à s'échapper, une partie de sa vision enregistrant vaguement la vue du Drattak apparaissant. Le rugissement indubitable à celui qui connaissait les fonctionnements du Pokémon dragon. Même tandis qu'il mourrait, il savait tout de même cela, réalisant à quel point le cerveau humain était unique.

Pendant un moment, il sentit le poteau en bois à sa gorge se desserrer, l'emprise s'affaiblir rapidement.

Sachant qu'il s'était acheté une fraction de seconde du temps, il réussit à glisser ses bras et à repousser la lance de sa gorge, la tordant.

Et, ce fut ensuite un double luxe pour lui.

Non seulement il s'était libéré, la douce oxygène revenant rapidement dans son système, en prenant assez pour récupérer momentanément de ses maux...

Mais, le meilleur était ceci, dans l'instant de distraction de la chef des Coppingers, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de récupérer à temps, il avait réussit à tordre la lance loin d'elle, hors de son emprise.

En voyant son regard de colère, l'expression surprise, Lance savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. En jetant la lance sur le côté, il plongea et récupéra son couteau.

_"La légende derrière ce couteau. Il ne fait pas de prisonniers, tuant à tous les coups plutôt que de blesser. Ça peut tuer n'importe quoi, peu importe de quoi il s'agit."_

Bien qu'il y avait une chance que la lance puisse en faire de même, il ne voulait pas prendre cette chance. Il savait au moins avec son couteau que ça allait se produire.

À cette portée, il pouvait voir le regard dans ses yeux. Le regard d'acceptation graduel, alors qu'elle réalisa ce qui allait se produire.

"Profite de ta prochaine vie entant qu'Insolourdo." Dit crûment Lance.

Ensuite, sans hésiter, il balança le couteau vers le haut, la lame métallique tranchante coupant instantanément sa gorge, la tuant instantanément. Sans la protection donné à elle par la lance, elle était incapable d'y résister. Des petites étincelles énergétiques passèrent autour de la blessure béante, qui avec le temps que Lance retire le couteau, aurait mesuré environ un pied de long.

"Salope." Grogna-t-il.

En entendant un rugissement de rage étonnée derrière lui, suivit par le tonnerre des pas, il se retourna pour voir la menace approchante.

Il était juste une fraction seconde trop lent, tandis que Dennis vint caréner sur lui, l'entraînant et le jetant instantanément sur le sol.

Sur l'atterrissage, Lance sentit son récipient de la colonne vertébrale, laissant échapper un juron de douleur.

"Tu l'as tué!" Rugit Dennis, sa voix furieuse, mais triste. "Espèce de salaud."

En quelques secondes, il était par-dessus le Maître Dragon, en écrasant puissamment les poings dans son visage.

"Je vais te tuer!" Hurla-t-il, déterminé à le battre en une bouillie sanglante. Les poings commencèrent déjà à rendre le visage de Lance en un bordel, des coupures jaillissant partout.

Pourtant, le Coppinger avait oublié une chose.

Et, alors que le couteau vint, coupant dans sa peau et son cœur, c'était une erreur qu'il ne répéterait pas. Et, en ce moment, Lance vit l'incident jouer dans sa tête au ralenti, la façon dont sa main s'était involontairement relevée pour empaler l'homme dans le cœur. Une excuse qui servirait pour l'instant. Mais, il ne comptait pas la justifier.

En sentant l'effondrement géant sur le sol, fort heureusement pas par-dessus lui, Lance poussa un soupir de soulagement.

C'était enfin terminé. Avec les deux gens à côté de lui étant morts, le monde était un endroit bien plus sécuritaire à vivre. Et, il était toujours en vie...

* * *

**Sacha n'a plus qu'un Pokémon à vaincre! Mais, ça ne sera certainement pas du gâteau même s'il a encore trois Pokémons.**

**Lance a enfin réussi à débarrasser le monde de Claudia et Dennis, mais est-ce que les Coppingers sont finis pour autant?**


	115. Il Faut Que Ça Crok Quand Ça Mache

Chapitre 115. Il Faut Que Ça Crok Quand Ça Mache.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance a été forcé d'entrer dans un combat pour sa vie contre Claudia, dans un duel prenant part avec un couteau contre une lance. Malgré de presque y être resté, il a utilisé son cadeau pour faire ressortir le Drattak de Dennis, distrayant Claudia assez longtemps pour se défaire de la lance, retirant sa protection contre son couteau. Dans la lutte, il a réussi à tuer Claudia et Dennis. Pendant ce temps, le match de Sacha et Isaac continua, avec Tauros et Elecsprint qui continuèrent. Malgré les meilleurs efforts du Pokémon Buffle, Elecsprint a triomphé. Ensuite, Sacha a envoyé Blizzaroi, qui a réussi à battre Elecsprint. Entraînant Isaac à faire venir son Elekable..._

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, se trouvant appuyé contre le mur du petit sous-sol sous l'église à Arc-en-ciella. Pratiquement chaque partie de son corps était endolorie, mais surtout sa gorge. Il pouvait à peine parler sans être consommé par la douleur s'élevant dans son cou, gracieuseté de l'étranglement de Claudia avec la lance. Le Drattak appartenant à Dennis, le Pokémon Dragon qui lui avait sauvé la vie, avait disparu depuis longtemps. Il n'avait aucune idée où il était parti, mais franchement il s'en fichait. Il pouvait encore voir les corps devant lui, leur sang tachant le sol de pierre.

Pourtant, après tout cela, il trouvait étrange qu'il se soit endormi dans cet endroit. Bien que, s'évanouir ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Au moins de cette façon il ne sentirait rien pendant un moment. Et en ce moment, il se demandait si ne rien sentir était mieux que d'être à l'agonie.

Il força rapidement et violemment ses pensées sur le côté. Ne rien sentir signifierait qu'il avait perdu sa compassion, sa force intérieure, la raison même pour laquelle il avait combattu.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait ça mal. En regardant le couteau sur le sol devant lui, il se rendit compte qu'il en avait fait du putain de bon. Considérant que les G-mens offrirent seulement un cours de base sur le combat au couteau, il se sentait très excité. Une grande menace avait été réglée, et bien que ça n'avait pas été sa priorité, il avait réussi à extraire une revanche sur l'organisation, se chargeant d'eux en un grand coup. Avec les deux chefs principaux coupés de la bête, ils pourraient sûrement prendre les premières mesures pour arrêter définitivement les Coppingers.

"Aucune chance qu'ils puissent s'en rétablir." Murmura-t-il, en sentant les élancements dans sa gorge, grimaçant à la sensation.

"Peut-être."

En sautant au départ, Lance leva les yeux et vit Gisèle se tenir par-dessus lui, la fille étant apparue de nul part.

"C'est une capacité effrayante que tu as." Grogna-t-il. "Allons-nous commencer par l'évidence?"

Elle diminua curieusement ses yeux.

"Mais je t'en prie." Répondit-elle.

"Tu n'es pas humaine, pas vrai?"

"Je l'ai été une fois."

Un peu ravi avec sa déduction, le Maître Dragon continua.

"Et, alors?" Dit-il. "Tu es un spectre?"

"On pourrait dire ça." Répondit-elle. "Comme je l'ai dit, ces Coppingers ont fait du mal à quelqu'un de qui je me soucie. Et, lorsqu'ils ont fait ça, on aurait dit qu'une partie de moi souffrait avec lui. J'ai juré vengeance sur eux."

Lance secoua furieusement sa tête aux mots.

"Tu t'es servi de moi comme ton pion?" Exigea-t-il.

"Un mal pour un bien." Expliqua-t-elle. "Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, le monde est un meilleur endroit sans eux. Aurais-tu préféré que je n'ai pas fait ça?"

Lorsqu'elle l'établit comme ça...

"Je vois que tu as encore réussi à échapper à la mort."

Cette fois, ça fureur se montra vraiment.

"Ça fait deux fois en quatre jours que j'aurai dû mourir." Dit furieusement Lance. "Pourtant, les deux fois, avant que je sois sur le point de franchir, tu es venue et m'as ramené."

Son sourcil s'éleva à peine à la question.

"Et?"

Le manque de déni dans sa voix, si froide et calculatrice, dissipa instantanément la fureur et provoqua la méfiance en son être. La même méfiance qu'il avait gardé en vie de temps en temps.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Es-tu vraiment si concentrée sur la vengeance que tu devais me garder loin de la mort?"

Elle lui sourit.

"Comme je l'ai dit. Tu ne meurs pas ici."

"Alors, où est cette...?" Commença à demander Lance, avant d'être interrompu.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire."

Une rougeur de colère se pulvérisa sur son visage.

"Mais!" S'écria-t-elle, en le coupant fortement à nouveau. "J'ai une dernière faveur à te demander."

Il soupira visiblement dans l'indignation.

"Quoi encore?" Exigea le Maître Dragon. "Je n'en ai pas fait assez pour t'aider à accomplir ta vengeance?"

Elle approuva, en souriant.

"Tu en as fait plus qu'assez." Répondit chaleureusement Gisèle. "Plus sur quoi je ne pourrais jamais te remercier. Mais, je veux juste te demander cette faveur. Ce n'est rien de taxable, juste une tâche rapide qui n'a absolument aucun risque lié."

Sachant que ça serait quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter, Lance la regarda avec démission dans ses yeux.

"De quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda-t-il.

"Garde-toi à l'esprit que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça après ce que tu as fait." Continua Gisèle. "Et, je sais que tu es devenu un escroc pour y arriver. Tu as perdu la plupart de ta réputation dans le processus. Je sais que ça ne sera pas grand chose, mais après ça je vais essayer de tout faire en mon pouvoir pour faire disparaître ça."

En entendant ça, une partie de sa garde tomba. C'était effectivement une perspective alléchante. Mais, comment réaliserait-elle ça? Et, qu'est qui l'intéressait de lui faire ça.

"À environ cinq cents kilomètres vers l'ouest d'ici." Expliqua-t-elle. "Il y a un plateau dans le désert. Sur ce plateau, il y a un sanctuaire. Un sanctuaire qui porte le nom de Vigie Des Marins."

"C'est ironique que ça soit dans un désert." Murmura Lance, un peu sombrement.

"En effet." Dit Gisèle. "Je veux que tu ramènes l'Essence de l'Éternité là-bas. C'est là qu'elle doit être."

_"C'est tout? C'est tout ce que je dois faire?"_

En approuvant, le Maître Dragon se leva et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Je vais le faire." Répondit-il. "Je veux juste me reposer en premier."

En haussant les épaules, elle approuva.

"C'est parfaitement juste." Répondit Gisèle. "Tu es passé par d'énormes contraintes dans ce duel. En fait, j'aurai insisté là-dessus si tu étais parti immédiatement."

En tendant une main, elle le tapota sur le bras. Ou plutôt, elle tenta de le faire.

"Lorsque tu seras de retour sur ton transport, appelle-moi et je vais marquer la route sur la carte, si tu en as de besoin."

Étant sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche et la remercier, Lance était surpris qu'elle ait disparu instantanément.

"Bon d'accord." Murmura-t-il, en se dirigeant vers le cadavre de Claudia, la blessure à sa gorge s'écartant. En fouillant dans ses poches, il trouva la petite orbe en verre, la couvrant dans une section coupée de son chandail.

En sentant toujours l'ampleur de ses blessures, le Maître Dragon décala vers la porte, prêt à abandonner tout ce gâchis. Il avait l'intention de laisser les deux corps et la lance ici, prêt à ce que quelqu'un d'autre les trouve. Ils n'étaient pas son problème maintenant.

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna Amy, le chœur d'acclamations l'accompagnant.

Avec ses sons retentissant dans ses oreilles, Sacha passa ses yeux sur l'Elekable d'Isaac, en essayant de se souvenir tout ce qu'il avait vu ce Pokémon utiliser au combat. Quelque chose dont le Pokémon Foudrélec était conscient, des grognements résonnant de sa bouche tandis qu'il essaya d'intimider Sacha et son Blizzaroi.

"Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre." Interpella Sacha, en regardant le Pokémon Arbregelé. "Frappons-le avec une attaque Laser Glace pour commencer."

En forçant le rayon lumineux bleu de glace congelé hors de sa bouche, elle cibla l'Elekable, prêtre à transmettre le souffle froid.

"Mur Lumiere." Ordonna Isaac, ne perdant pas de temps.

Presque à l'instant, Elekable éleva ses bras, une barrière dorée brillante s'érigeant autour de son corps. Une barrière qui encaissa instantanément le souffle du mouvement de type glace, rendant l'utilisateur complètement indemne.

Des acclamations retentirent vers le terrain, l'humeur de la foule étant à son comble alors qu'ils regardèrent Elekable rugir à Blizzaroi, lançant le défi.

"Et avec ce mouvement, les amis." Hurla l'annonceur. "Elekable est désormais protégé contre toutes attaques spéciales que Blizzaroi peut lui envoyer. Ça fait en sorte que la seule façon d'attaque va être physique. Maintenant, ça ne serait normalement pas un grand souci pour un Blizzaroi, mais cet Elekable a sans doute l'avantage de la force. Alors..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Blizzaroi." Dit Sacha, en essayant de garder le moral de son Pokémon. "On va frapper fort avec les attaques physiques."

Il balança son bras, tentant de faire progresser le Pokémon de type plante et glace.

"Attaque Martobois!"

En avançant avec de grands pas lourds, Blizzaroi fonça vers Elekable, élevant ses bras par-dessus sa tête.

"Elekable, esquive et attaque Balayage par derrière." Cria Isaac.

En tournant sur le côté, le Pokémon Foudrélec plongea loin de l'écrasement par-dessus la tête qui avait été balancé dans sa direction, le stade entier entendant un furieux rugissement découragé du Blizzaroi tandis que l'attaque rata son coup. Ensuite, sans hésiter, il plongea derrière elle, écrasant son pied dans son dos avec une force féroce, causant plus de dégâts par le poids de Blizzaroi.

Cette fois, le hurlement étant de douleur, Blizzaroi tenta désespérément d'empoigner la zone blessée sur son dos. Mais, ses bras étaient trop courts pour y parvenir, grattant la fourrure à quelques pouces du bleu.

"Frappe avec l'attaque Eclats Glace!" Interpella désespérément Sacha.

En se retournant pour faire face à Elekable, le Pokémon Arbregelé expulsa une série de petits morceaux gelés de glace, chacun d'eux craquant dans le type électrique.

Un fort hurlement déchira de la bouche du Pokémon Foudrélec, mais pas encore un de douleur. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit, Elekable semblait intact de l'attaque, ayant seulement été mis en colère par le froid.

"Poing De Feu!" Ordonna Isaac, une série d'acclamations sortant soudainement de la foule à l'ordre.

En répliquant instantanément, les grands doigts noirs sur la main d'Elekable commencèrent à donner une série de plumes de vapeur, de petites flammes émergeant sur la fourrure. En grognant furieusement, il éleva son poing, frappant Blizzaroi avec un uppercut enflammé.

Doublement super efficace, l'attaque était suffisante pour repousser le Pokémon Arbregelé de quelques pieds, serrant furieusement son visage vers l'endroit où l'attaque avait atterri, une brûlure sévère évasée contre la fourrure blanche.

"Blizzaroi!" Hurla Sacha, inquiet pour son Pokémon. Cette attaque avait l'air comme si elle avait fait mal.

"Attaque Queue De Fer!" Continua Isaac, pressant son avantage.

En rugissant, le Pokémon Foudrélec se retourna, les queues normalement noires et rouges avec une lumière métallique, l'appendice ratissant sur la poitrine du Pokémon de type glace.

En sentant vraiment l'attaque, un autre coup super efficace, Blizzaroi commençait à avoir l'air épuisée.

"Merde." Grogna le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en réalisant ce qui se passait. À courte portée, Blizzaroi n'avait aucune chance. Même sans plonger dans ses attaques électriques, Elekable en avait plus qu'assez pour s'occuper d'elle, exploitant ses faiblesses.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui ordonner de s'éloigner de son adversaire.

"Il faut frapper de loin." Interpella Sacha, en espérant en privé que le Mur Lumiere s'était dissipé de la vue. Dans le cas contraire, il n'avait aucune chance. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe."

En entendant ses mots, Blizzaroi balança ses bras, une rafale de feuilles acérées striant de nul part.

Cette fois, Elekable rugit de douleur, tandis qu'elle ratissèrent sur sa fourrure.

Mais, au soulagement de Sacha, il vit que le Mur Lumiere avait disparu. Ce qui lui donna au moins une chance de combattre.

"Blizzaroi." Interpella-t-il, désespérément. "Frappons-le avec Blizzard."

Un silence étrange émergea soudainement autour de l'arène, toutes les sections de la foule étant soudainement très intéressées de voir ce qui allait se produire. Les mâchoires de Blizzaroi s'ouvrirent lentement pour dévoiler une gueule noire béante. Deuxièmement, l'air autour d'eux commença à devenir incroyable froid et frigorifiant, toute la chaleur étant vidée. Et finalement, le terrible souffle d'air froid émergea de ses mâchoires, se dirigeant carrément vers le Pokémon Foudrélec.

"Réplique avec Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Isaac, ne voulant pas laisser son Elekable simplement encaisser l'attaque.

La grande bouche s'ouvrit rapidement à son ampleur, un souffle rouge chaud de feu flamboyant hors des mâchoires du Pokémon de type électrique, prêt à contrer la glace approchante.

Avec un sifflement assourdissant, les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu du terrain, les flammes repoussant momentanément le Blizzard avant d'être submergées par la puissance pure.

Pendant un instant, les espoirs de Sacha s'élevèrent, en voyant la rafale de glace se précipiter vers l'espace où se trouvait Elekable. Ça serait certainement efficace, ça congèlerait certainement le Pokémon. Lui permettant de causer plus de dégâts sans la peur du contrecoup.

Là où la glace avait rencontré le feu, un énorme panache de brume blanche pure s'élevait, rendant la partie de l'arène où se trouvait Elekable masquée par le brouillard.

Quelque chose à propos de l'humeur de Blizzaroi ne mis pas Sacha à sa place. Il commençait lentement à se sentir mal à l'aise. Si elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait...

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, la brume commença lentement à se dissiper. Permettant au dresseur du Bourg Palette de voir ce qui l'avait effrayé.

"Oh oh." Murmura-t-il, en regardant le terrain, une zone qui ne contenait seulement qu'un Pokémon, l'Elekable ayant disparu de la vue. Seul un trou se trouvait au sol.

"Et, où est passé Elekable?" Demanda l'annonceur, en semblant un peu surpris. "Le Pokémon de type électrique a utilisé Tunnel pour éviter d'être touché par l'attaque Blizzard. Alors, il peut maintenant frapper ce Blizzaroi de n'importe où."

Ses yeux passèrent désespérément sur le sol, cherchant le moindre signe de mouvement. N'importe quoi qui pourrait l'épargner d'être touchée.

"Fais-le." Interpella Isaac, en croisant ses bras.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se produisit. Pas d'énorme Pokémon noir et jaune de type électrique bondit du sol, tentant de frapper Blizzaroi.

Mais, la poussière à ses pieds commença soudainement à fumer.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Sacha, avec surprise.

* * *

"Oh, ça va faire mal." Grimaça Jim, en réalisant ce qui se passait. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur le grand écran devant eux, en voyant la fumée s'élever de la poussière, certaines parties de ça commençant à briller d'un rouge vif.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Se demanda Flora.

En se retournant pour lui répondre, le dresseur d'Acajou était coupé par une attaque Lance-Flamme déchirant à travers la poussière, frappant Blizzaroi dans le visage. Un cri de douleur profane s'échappa de sa bouche, ses mains s'élevant instantanément pour protéger le visage déjà brûlé.

"L'idée générale." Répondit Jim, en pointant les scènes en dessous, tandis que Blizzaroi s'écrasa sur le terrain, tout son corps couvert de brûlures.

* * *

Sa poitrine était haletante, le seul signe qu'elle respirait toujours. Mais, c'était les seuls mouvements que le Pokémon Arbregelé laissa échapper, tandis qu'elle s'effondra sur son dos. Les applaudissements commencèrent prématurément, le public sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse continuer. Ses blessures étaient trop graves.

"Blizzaroi a été mis hors combat." Déclara Amy, en balançant ses drapeaux vers le haut. "Elekable est déclaré vainqueur."

Les applaudissements s'intensifièrent tandis que Sacha rappela le Pokémon effondré, la rayon lumineux rouge la ramenant dans sa Pokéball.

"Merci, Blizzaroi." Murmura-t-il, en entendant les applaudissements se calmer.

_"Bon, et maintenant?"_ Se demanda Sacha. _"Il me reste Scorvol et Carmache. Ils seront tous les deux en mesure de neutraliser les attaques électriques. Mais, cet Elekable semble avoir un arsenal complet pour régler le cas de n'importe qui. Alors, ça importe peu qui je choisis. Excepté que Carmache a plus d'énergie. Alors..."_

"Scorvol!" Hurla Sacha, en lançant la nouvelle Pokéball dans les airs. "Je te choisis!"

En tournant dans les airs, l'orbe rouge et blanche s'ouvrir avec une explosion, dévoilant le Pokémon Scorpicroc, qui avait été ramené au combat. Tombant instantanément vers le sol du terrain, il se percha sur sa queue.

"Scorrrr!" Siffla le Pokémon, en croisant ses pinces sur sa poitrine pour tenter d'intimider Elekable.

Une tactique qui ne comptait pas marcher, Elekable souriant comme réponse.

"Et, le Scorvol fait son retour au match." Commenta l'annonceur. "Bien qu'il ait réussi à vaincre Motisma plus tôt, il a été fortement battu par Raichu dans le match suivant, étant seulement rappelé avant le KO. À la surface, Elekable ne devrait avoir aucun problème avec l'adversaire, mais on ne sait jamais."

_"Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire."_ Pensa Sacha, en regardant Amy élever ses drapeaux.

"Commencez."

Le simple ordre, puissamment parlé, réussit instantanément à réduire la foule réjouissante au silence, les hommes, femmes et enfants impatients de voir le résultat du match imminent.

Sacha ne perdit pas une seconde alors que le drapeau s'abaissa, instantanément en action.

"Scorvol." Interpella-t-il. "Commençons avec Plaie-Croix."

En approuvant, le Pokémon de type sol et vol sortit ses pinces, une légère teinte d'énergie verte balayant en une forme de croix qui ratissa dans les airs pour frapper Elekable.

Pas pour la première fois dans le match, Isaac roula ses yeux. Également pas pour la première fois, ce n'était pas visible sous ses lunettes de soleil.

"Elekable, s'il te plaît." Interpella-t-il. "Esquive et attaque Casse-Brique."

En jetant son grand corps sur le côté, pour éviter facilement le coup, le Pokémon Foudrélec fonça sur Scorvol. Tandis qu'il chargea sur la surface du terrain, la fourrure sur ses bras, commençant au bout de ses doigts et s'élevant se transforma en une énergie blanche rayonnante.

En les balançant, il craqua le Pokémon Scorpicroc au sol, la balance émise de la queue perdue. Tout ça avec un seul bras.

Avec l'autre, il abattit le membre par-dessus Scorvol, l'aplatissant sur le sol. En le retenant pensant un moment, éraflant ses jointures dans son dos pour causer encore plus de dégâts, c'était une vue assez dérangeante.

"Et, c'en n'est pas un pour la foi du cœur." Commenta l'annonceur, le grognement malade de douleur s'échappant des mâchoires de Scorvol. "Scorvol se fait incorporer contre le sol."

"Scor... Scorrrrr... Voooooool!" Se plaignit le Pokémon, en tentant de se libérer.

Sacha avala, en essayant de penser à une façon de sortir son Pokémon de cette situation. Voir son Pokémon de type sol et vol piégé sous la prise d'Elekable était inquiétant. Mais, ce qui rendit ça encore plus triste était qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à un moyen de s'échapper.

_"À moins que..."_

"Scorvol." Interpella-t-il, désespérément. "Attaque Grincement!"

En retirant un moment de plainte, le Pokémon Scorpicroc laissa ses mâchoires s'ouvrir aussi largement que possible. En quelques secondes, un hurlement perceur d'oreille résonna, assourdissant tout ceux dans les dix premières rangées de l'arène.

Pourtant, l'effet sur Elekable était pire. Assez pour repousser le Pokémon Foudrélec loin de lui.

"Oui!" Hurla Sacha, en frappant l'air. Même s'il était certain que personne serait parfaitement en mesure de l'entendre. Sauf peut-être Scorvol. "Maintenant, frappe-les avec Tranche."

En balançant la pince droite, Scorvol balaya l'attaque sur la poitrine d'Elekable, un rugissement de douleur émergeant de la forme évolué d'Elektek. Lentement et progressivement, l'entente de tout le monde autour commença à revenir. Assez pour entendre Isaac donner son prochain ordre.

"Écrase-le avec Poinglace." Interpella-t-il, paresseusement.

En sortant un poing soutenu par la glace, la matière blanche durcie sur le dos de ses jointures, le Pokémon Foudrélec porta le coup dans la poitrine de Scorvol. La force était suffisante pour mettre la chauve-souris comme Pokémon KO. Assez littéralement tandis que des petites taches d'eaux congelé durcirent son corps.

"Scorvol a été mis hors combat." Interpella Amy, en élevant son drapeau. "Elekable est déclaré vainqueur."

"Bordel." Grogna Sacha, en entendant le consensus général de négativité passer autour du stade.

_"Merde. Nous en sommes maintenant tous les deux à notre dernier choix. Scorvol n'a pas tenu aussi longtemps que je l'aurai espéré. Malgré tout, il a au moins réussi à causer quelques dégâts. Chaque geste compte."_

Les pensées étaient toujours dans sa tête, tandis qu'il éleva la Pokéball et rappela le Pokémon Scorpicroc dans sa Pokéball, les applaudissements l'aidant à retirer le Pokémon effondré du terrain.

"Alors, on en est arrivé là." Commenta Isaac, en fléchissant les muscles dans son cou. "Un contre un. Désormais, tu joues vraiment pour les enjeux les plus élevés."

En lui souriant, Sacha éleva sa dernière Pokéball.

"Ne comptez pas vos Poussifeus tout de suite." Avertit-il, en appuyant sur le bouton. "Parce que ce match n'est pas encore terminé."

"Je n'assumais pas qu'il l'était." Sourit Isaac, la légère courbe de sa bouche étant le seul don à sa véritable intention.

"Parce que, j'ai encore Carmache." Hurla Sacha, en lançant la Pokéball dans les airs. "Je te choisis!"

* * *

Regarder le Pokémon Caverne apparaître sur le sol du terrain entraîna de légères acclamations de la foule offrant leur support pour Sacha. Ils savaient qu'il avait la moitié d'une chance décente avec ce Pokémon.

"Je ne sais pas." Murmura Jim. "Ce Poinglace pourrait causer beaucoup de dégâts à Carmache. Trois ou quatre de ces trucs et ça sera tout ce qu'elle a écrit."

Flora ne répondit pas, regardant plutôt autour d'elle vers le petit paysage qui pouvait être vu du toit du stade, avant de rire.

"Tu sais quoi." Dit-elle. "C'est ironique. Carmache est né à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici. Il y a environ un an, en tant que Griknot. Tout ça venant d'un œuf que j'ai donné à Sacha pour son anniversaire."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Jim, surpris. "C'est... Plus d'informations que j'avais besoin de savoir."

* * *

"Elekable contre Carmache." Dit doucement l'annonceur. "Le dernier combat. Le gagnant prend tout, le perdant repart les mains vides. Quelles surprises y a-t-il en réserve? Parce que, ça va être serré, les amis."

En approuvant avec le sentiment, en privé, Amy éleva son drapeau et donna l'ordre.

"Que le dernier combat prenne place." Ordonna-t-elle. "Commencez."

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Sacha balança son bras en avant. Il devait guider Carmache pour essayer de mettre Elekable sur la défensive.

"Carmache." Interpella-t-il, se méfiant en premier. "Commençons avec Dracogriffe!"

En sifflant sauvagement, le Pokémon Caverne fonça, ses pieds griffus sur le sol du terrain comme ancrage. En tendant les muscles de ses jambes, il bondit prêt à frapper le Pokémon Foudrélec avec les griffes blanches brillantes, entraînant instantanément un grognement de douleur d'Elekable.

"Réplique avec Poinglace." Ordonna Isaac.

"Tunnel!" Hurla Sacha, sachant parfaitement que ça serait un court combat si Carmache était touché avec une série d'attaques de type glace.

En se jetant vers le sol, le Pokémon de type sol et dragon gratta la surface, ses griffes ratissant la terre. En quelques secondes, il s'était glissé dans un trou qu'il avait créé, le Poinglace naviguant au large de justesse.

_"Maintenant, la balle a changé de camp."_ Pensa Sacha. _"Parce que..."_

"Seisme."

"C'est quoi ce bor...?" Cria presque le dresseur du Bourg Palette, tandis qu'il regarda Elekable se baisser légèrement, écrasant instantanément ses deux puissant poings sur le sol du terrain. Pendant un instant, la scène resta tranquille, avant que le sol commencer à trembler rapidement.

Sous la surface, Carmache était le plus affecté. En rugissant de douleur, le Pokémon Caverne était soulevé pour s'écraser hors de sa cachette, venant à un atterrissage écrasant et indigne à quelques mètres de son trou initial dans lequel il avait creusé.

"Attaque Casse-Brique." Ordonna Isaac, ne s'adoucissant clairement pas.

En agglomérant en avant, le Pokémon Foudrélec éleva à nouveau ses bras, prêt à écraser Carmache sur le sol comme il l'avait fait avec Scorvol.

"Vous pouvez toujours courir." Hurla Sacha, en voyant que Carmache avait déjà récupéré du stress qu'il avait subi dans l'attaque précédente. "Réplique avec ta propre attaque Casse-Brique!"

En se relevant d'un bond, le Pokémon de type dragon et sol raya avec ses griffes, les bras trapus brillant avec un éclat énergétique blanc. Ils semblèrent en quelques sorte un peu inadéquats comparés aux bras musculaires de Pokémon Foudrélec, Pourtant, ils avaient autant de punch.

Quelque chose que les deux Pokémons auraient pu témoigner alors que les deux attaques se rencontrèrent, les griffes de Carmache bloquant les poings d'Elekable. Pendant un moment, ils maintinrent le verrou, avant que Carmache rompt et bondisse en arrière, évitant un coup davantage.

"Frappe avec Draco-Rage!" Rugit Sacha, la foule étant toujours silencieuse. L'intensité du match leur empêchait de pénétrer dans la voix, presque comme si le moindre son perturberait le courant du rythme du dresseur.

Les mâchoires pointues s'ouvrirent rapidement pour dévoiler une série de dents pointues, une vision qui était rapidement perdu tandis que le Pokémon Caverne relâcha le souffles de flammes mauves brillantes dans le visage d'Elekable, étonnant immédiatement le grand Pokémon Foudrélec.

Elekable hurla dans un mélange de douleur et de colère, de douleur pour les dégâts qu'il avait subi, et de colère pour l'insulte.

"Coup D'Boule!" Cria Isaac, ne laissant pas son adversaire garder l'avantage trop longtemps.

En se jetant immédiatement en avant, la tête baissée, le Pokémon de type électrique distribua une attaque bien placée dans le corps de Carmache, sa tête en forme de dôme repoussant le Pokémon de type sol et dragon de quelques pieds.

Ensuite, avec un sifflement triomphant venant de ses grandes mâchoires, suivit par l'incapacité de bouger pour Carmache, le visage de Sacha sentit soudainement ce qui se passait. De petits spasmes musculaires tremblèrent sur la peau écailleuse noire, empêchant son Pokémon de bouger. Une partie de sa tête était baissée, sachant ce qui était à venir.

"Oh oh pour Sacha et Carmache!" Cria l'annonceur. "Ce Coup D'Boule a entraîné Carmache à reculer. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est à découvert pour se faire attaquer."

Cette fois, Isaac sourit visiblement. Un grand geste qui signifiait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il comptait faire.

"Lance un Poinglace." Dit-il doucement.

* * *

Alors qu'il vit Elekable cogiter vers le Carmache immobile, le gel couvert sur ses poings se formant rapidement, Sacha savait instantanément ce qui allait se produire. Des visions de Carmache étant jeté sur le terrain par la force du coup, incapable de continuer, passèrent dans sa tête. Des pensées d'applaudissements sympathiques pour lui tandis qu'il sortit du terrain en ayant perdu.

Ensuite, il l'entendit. Le rugissement de triomphe d'Elekable, le furieux grognement de douleur de Carmache et le son d'un grand organisme heurtant le sol.

Il regarda finalement, en réalisant que ses yeux avaient été strictement fermés pendant quelques instants, en espérant des bonnes nouvelles.

Ce n'était pas à venir.

Tout comme ça l'avait été avec Scorvol, Carmache était cloué au sol, Elekable le tenant là en utilisant qu'un seul bras. Le Poinglace était toujours actif, la glace blanche enrobée sur les doigts épais. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements d'agonie de Carmache, pouvait voir la glace froide recouvrir ses écailles, étant piégé entre elles. Sacha pouvait voir le grand bras tourner lentement contre le cou de Carmache, entraînant encore plus de douleur. Les petits bras se débattirent, essayant de repousser Elekable.

"Non..." Chuchota-t-il.

_"C'est inévitable."_ Siffla Elekable, sa voix facilement audible dans l'oreille de Carmache. _"Tu es venu ici pour me vaincre. Pourtant, tu as échoué. Inévitablement."_

_"Rien n'est inévitable."_ Grogna Carmache, presque incapable de parler à travers la pression étant introduite dans son cou.

Il sentit un grand sens de l'échec, pouvait entendre ceux qui le connaissaient ricaner de son incapacité de vaincre un Pokémon de type électrique au combat. Il pouvait voir l'Ectoplasma rire de lui.

_"Je vais tous vous montrer!"_ Hurla Carmache, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Elekable commença à rire en premier, un rude son aboyant.

Mais, tandis qu'il réalisa que le Carmache sous lui commençait à briller avec une pure énergie blanche, il s'arrêta rapidement, se rendant compte de ce qui se passait. C'était confirmé pour lui, alors que le corps sous son poing commençait à changer de forme, devenant complètement différent.

_"Oh merde."_

* * *

Il n'était pas le seul. Des halètements retentirent autour du stade, un mélange de surprise et d'émerveillement à ce qui se passait en dessous.

Pas moins que le dresseur du Pokémon Caverne, sa bouche complètement ouverte.

"Carmache..." Chuchota Sacha, étonné. "Tu... Tu..."

Avant qu'il puisse finir de parler, la lumière se dissipa, dévoila un Pokémon complètement nouveau.

Pas un qui semblait différente de Carmache, les caractéristiques générales étant les mêmes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence dans le visage, les torpilles comme oreilles restant les mêmes. Bien qu'elles étaient maintenant un peu plus grandes. Tout comme l'était le visage, la peau maintenant foncée aussi. Plus, l'ajout d'une tache jaune sur le front rendit ça beaucoup plus varié. Les autres principales caractéristiques distinctives étaient les nouvelles ailes, lui permettant de prendre les airs et de voler. De plus, le corps était maintenant beaucoup plus grand, couvert d'épines pointues sur les cuisses et les bras. En fait, contrairement à certains des Pokémons qui avaient été montrés dans les quatre derniers matchs, c'en était un qui était familier pour tous.

"Caaarrr!" Siffla-t-il, en balançant ses bras maintenant plus grands. Il frappa immédiatement Elekable sur le côté, repoussant le Pokémon Foudrélec.

"Tu as évolué." Murmura Sacha, étonné. "En Carchacrok."

Carchacrok retourna son cou comme serpent, approuvant à son dresseur.

"Eh bien, tu as fait un long chemin, Carchacrok." Dit-il, fièrement. "Et moi aussi. Alors, montrons-leur que nous appartenons à la table d'honneur."

Le Pokémon Supersonic grogna comme réponse, approuvant.

Même son adversaire, Isaac s'était arrêté pour applaudir. Il passa un œil appréciatif sur le nouveau Pokémon, calculant les options.

"Ton Carmache a peut-être évolué." Remarqua-t-il. "N'empêche qu'il a toujours les mêmes faiblesses. Alors, ne crois pas qu'une évolution à elle seule va te donner la victoire."

Mais, alors que ses derniers mots sortirent, il sourit.

"Alors, vas-y." Défia Isaac. "Mérite cette victoire."

Sacha approuva, en souriant.

"C'est quand vous voulez, Isaac." Interpella-t-il. "Très bien, Carchacrok..."

Il se sentit tout de même un peu étrange de l'appeler par ce nom en ce moment. Mais, il était certain que ça passerait avec le temps.

"... Envole-toi dans le ciel."

Sans hésiter, le Pokémon Supersonic évasa immédiatement ses nouvelles ailes et s'élança dans le ciel, foudroyant toujours Elekable du regard.

"Et, Dracocharge!" Hurla le dresseur du Bourg Palette.

En repliant instantanément ses ailes, le Pokémon de type sol et dragon plongea dans les airs, transformant immédiatement son corps en une puissante balle bleue énergétique vibrante. Une qui descendit dans le ciel, se focalisant vers le Pokémon Foudrélec.

"Esquive." Ordonna Isaac.

Son ordre étant entendu, le Pokémon de type électrique effectua la contre-mesure, de justesse. Le Carchacrok furibond navigua par-dessus sa tête, le ratant de justesse.

"Réplique avec Meteores." Interpella le Grand Maître.

Les mâchoires s'ouvrant, Elekable expulsa un barrage d'étoiles dorées brillantes, l'attaque acérée naviguant dans les airs vers l'endroit où Carchacrok flottait, leurs points ratissant sur ses ailes.

Si le mouvement avait été un peu plus puissant, l'Elekable d'Isaac aurait pu abattre le Pokémon Supersonic du ciel. À la place, il grimaça juste de douleur.

En levant les yeux vers son Carchacrok, Sacha pouvait voir qu'il devait rapidement mettre fin à ce combat. Son Pokémon commençait à avoir l'ai un peu en lambeaux à certains endroits, courtoisie de l'échange de coups avec le puissant Elekable. Un adversaire qui ne semblait trop en forme lui-même.

_"Alors, peut-être que je peux l'achever en un puissant coup."_ Pensa-t-il. _"Quel est le mouvement le plus puissant de Carchacrok?"_

En un éclair, ça lui vint à l'esprit. Sans doute le mouvement le plus puissant qu'un Pokémon de type dragon pourrait apprendre. Ça avait été récemment découvert que Carchacrok apprenait naturellement le mouvement lorsqu'il complétait son évolution. Un fait unique au Pokémon, découvert par la rechercher effectuée lors des six derniers mois. Alors, ça voudrait dire...

"Carchacrok." Interpella-t-il, plus en espoir qu'en certitude. "Utilise ta Draco Meteor."

* * *

Pendant un instant, il pensait que le Pokémon n'avait pas compris l'ordre. Qu'il ignorait comment utiliser le mouvement.

Mais ensuite, une lumière bleue foncée entoura le corps du Pokémon Supersonic, se changeant et évoluant lentement en une énergie mauve. Une énergie mauve qui s'éleva lentement à la surface de ses écailles, se tirant dans le ciel.

Un silence était tenu autour du stade, les spectateurs attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Très peu d'eux avaient vu une Draco Meteor en action. Parmi eux, Elekable leva les yeux vers le ciel, attendant de voir ce qui viendrait s'écraser par-dessus lui.

Et ensuite, elles revinrent. Elles foncèrent vers Elekable à une vitesse rapide, accumulant de l'élan tandis qu'elles retombèrent sur terre.

"Et, on pourrait y être, messieurs-dames!" Hurla l'annonceur, en regardant les petites demi-météorites venir s'écraser sur les environs du stade. "Le ciel tombe..."

En le coupant légèrement, la Draco Meteor se précipita dans Elekable, atterrissant avec un écrasement d'éclat de la terre, un écrasement qui était suffisant pour soulever un nuage de poussière de plusieurs pieds, obscurcissant tout sur le terrain de la vue.

* * *

Malgré les légères toux des gens dans les premières rangées, le silence régna autour du stade, chaque spectateur attendant de voir ce qui allait se produire.

"... Sur la tête d'Elekable." Termina finalement l'annonceur. "Malheureusement, impossible de voir ce qui se passe sous nous, mais..."

Juste au bon moment, l'interrompant pour la deuxième fois en quelques instants, la poussière commença à se dissiper, permettant à la vue des zones basses de revenir.

Et, dans les derniers moments que l'espace devienne visible, le stade émergea en un mélange simultané d'acclamations et d'applaudissements.

Parmi eux, Sacha Ketchum s'effondra sur ses genoux, ses mais par-dessus sa tête dans la joie.

L'Elekable d'Isaac, un tel adversaire coriace, une telle épine sur son côté était effondré sur le sol, un regard vide dans ses yeux. Personne n'était trompé en pensant qu'il serait incapable de continuer. Ils savaient tous que l'attaque Draco Meteor l'avait complètement mis KO.

Et, tandis qu'Amy éleva ses drapeaux, les applaudissements retentirent, les acclamations un peu calmes mais toujours audibles.

"Elekable a été mis hors combat." Déclara Amy Bennet, un sourire sur son visage. "Carchacrok est déclaré vainqueur, et la victoire revient au Challenger Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette."

En se relevant, Sacha sentit les applaudissements retentir. Pas juste pour lui, mais pour son adversaire, Isaac qui avait testé ses capacités à la limite dans le match.

En voyant le Grand Maître rappeler son Elekable, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Même tandis que Carchacrok tomba du ciel, serrant ses dents pointues dans l'épaule du dresseur du Bourg Palette comme dans le bon vieux temps.

Ça ferait indubitablement mal plus tard, mais Sacha l'ignora pour l'instant. À la place, il se retourna et câlina le Pokémon Supersonic.

"Merci de ton aide, Carchacrok." Chuchota-t-il, en enveloppant ses bras autour du corps épais.

"Caaaaar!" Vint la réponse.

En élevant la Pokéball pour rappeler le Pokémon de type dragon et sol, Sacha le fit, avant de se tourner pour voir Isaac. Le Grand Maître s'avançait déjà, un sourire sur son visage. Il avait finalement retiré ses lunettes de soleil, les étayant sur ses cheveux blonds.

"Je te lèverais bien mon chapeau." Dit-il, en tendant sa main. "Mais, malheureusement, je n'en porte pas un."

Sacha prit la main avec gratitude et la secoua.

"Félicitations." Continua sincèrement Isaac. "Tu as battu l'Élite Quatre de Verger. Je déteste l'avouer, mais tu es un Maître Pokémon."

"Vraiment?" Se demanda Sacha. Il n'avait pas entendu ça auparavant.

Il ria.

"Non." Dit Isaac. "Hommage à quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de le dire. Mais, ton nom ira à jamais dans l'histoire de Verger en tant qu'un dresseur qui a vaincu l'Élite Quatre."

Derrière le Grande Maître, le cercle central du terrain commença à descendre. Sacha le remarqua, mais décida de ne faire aucun commentaire.

"Maintenant, tu as un choix à faire." Remarqua-t-il. "Veux-tu te reposer sur tes lauriers, ou affronter le champion?"

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à y penser avant de faire son choix.

"Isaac." Répondit honnêtement Sacha. "Votre Elekable en pleine forme n'a pas pu m'empêcher d'affronter le champion."

En souriant, le Grand Maître balaya sa main.

"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas te refuser ce défi. Je pensais que tu accepterais sans hésiter, et voilà la preuve que j'avais raison."

"Alors..." Commença à demander Sacha. "Qui est le champion?"

En souriant toujours, Isaac déplaça son corps vers le côté pour dévoiler la personne au milieu du terrain. Alors qu'il le fit, le dresseur du Bourg Palette réalisa pourquoi le cercle central du terrain avait été descendu plus tôt.

_"Voilà toute une entrée spectaculaire."_ Pensa-t-il, en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait là. Une personne qu'il avait affronté auparavant.

"Je te présente la championne de Verger." Dit dramatiquement Isaac. "Mademoiselle Cindy Flare."

En portant un sourire qui était presque une copie conforme de celui d'Isaac, l'adolescente aux cheveux de flammes sourit à Sacha.

"Salut, Sacha." Dit calmement Cindy...

* * *

**Sacha a finalement conquit l'Élite Quatre et se prépare à affronter le champion, ou plutôt la championne.**

**Ainsi même s'il a tué Claudia et Dennis, la quête de Lance n'est pas encore terminé.**

**Carmache a enfin évolué. Ce n'est pas pour me plaindre, mais il était plus que temps que ça arrive.**

**On sait déjà qu'Arjun a échoué contre Isaac lorsqu'il a affronté l'Élite Quatre à son tour, mais si Cindy est la championne, qu'est-il arrivé à Olly lorsde son passage contre l'Élite Quatre...?**


	116. Une Question De Préparation

Chapitre 116. Une Question De Préparation.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance a reçu la demande de ramener l'Essence de l'Éternité à sa demeure légitime de la Vigie des Marins, un sanctuaire du désert, par Gisèle. Pendant ce temps, le match de Sacha avec Isaac et son Elekable touchait à sa fin. Bien qu'ils ont mis en place de bons combats, Blizzaroi et Scorvol ont été vaincus par le Pokémon Foudrélec. Finalement, Sacha a sorti Carmache, qui s'en est plutôt bien tiré jusqu'à reculer d'un coup et d'avoir été touché par un Poinglace. Avec Elekable lui forçant la pression, Carmache a évolué en Carchacrok, rendant le combat équitable. Avec les deux Pokémons qui foncèrent, le Carchacrok nouvellement évolué a relâché une Draco Meteor, mettant Elekable KO. Ensuite, Isaac a présenté Sacha à la championne, Cindy Flare..._

* * *

"Alors, nous avons les agents à l'esprit pour faire ça?" Demanda Norman, en regardant Léo et Armand. Ils tenaient tous les deux des planchettes, des regards très attentifs et intéressés sur leurs visages.

"Oui, en effet." Répondit Armand. "Et, je me suis rapidement porté volontaire pour participer à cette mission extrêmement dangereuse."

"Eh bien, c'était noble de ta part." Commenta Norman. "Bien que, j'aurai insisté que tu exerces le commandement opérationnel de la mission."

"J'ai dégoté autant d'équipement que possible." Souligna Léo. "Mais, juste assez de matériel pour équiper vingt agents, et le fixer sur un avion de transport relativement petit n'est pas une tâche idéal."

"C'est bon." Répondit Norman, tandis que le Chef du Service de Renseignements éleva une mallette sur le bureau, l'ouvrant. "Montre-moi ce que nous avons."

En raclant sa gorge, Léo commença à sortir les divers objets de la mallette.

"Grenade Stroboscopique." Expliqua-t-il, en élevant une grande pièce dans sa main. "Cela contient un effet assez semblable à un mélange de Flash et de Sonicboom. Garantie pour étourdir, pas pour tuer. Elle est activée en tordant le bord de la pièce à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour ensuite la lancer aussi fortement que possible. Elle explose trois secondes après l'impact."

"J'en conclus que je vais devoir passer par ça." Remarqua Armand, en prenant de précieuses notes sur les objets. "Je ne crois pas que tu vas venir pour celle-là."

"Malheureusement, non." Répondit Léo, en reposant la pièce dans la mallette. Il vit la réaction un peu étonné de Norman, avant de sourire. "Vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas armé."

En baissant la main dans la mallette, il sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grande bouteille d'eau.

"Maintenant, voilà quelque chose qui peut être utilisé dans le désert." Dit-il, rapidement. "Ça a déjà été testé. À la surface, on dirait une bouteille d'eau ordinaire. Et, elle contient un litre d'eau. Mais, à l'intérieur, elle contient un télescope grandement efficace, capable de voir à une distance de huit kilomètres..."

À ce point il laissa échapper un sourire.

"Huit kilomètres dans le désert. Deux en milieu urbain."

"Ça a l'air utile." Remarqua Armand. "Et, y en a-t-il dans l'avion?"

Léo approuva.

"Vingt-deux bouteilles à télescopes." Expliqua-t-il. "Trois stroboscopes par personne. Et, j'ai aussi crée ces trucs pendant que j'y étais."

Il éleva rapidement une boîtes de pilules. Marquée seulement avec un logo LCSSL sur la couverture en carton.

"Produits du Laboratoire du Chef des Services Secrets Léo." Expliqua Léo, en voyant les yeux passer sur le logo. "Alors ce sont les meilleurs moyens de s'infiltrer. Bien que l'agent Morgan n'a pas été en mesure d'obtenir un grand point du système de sécurité, il a repéré les caméras de sécurité, des détecteurs de mouvements, des capteurs de chaleur possibles..."

"Dans le désert?" Demanda Armand, surpris.

"Mais, je déduirais qu'ils entrent en jeu que durant la nuit." Continua Léo. "Compte tenu à quel point il fait froid. Vous allez foncez durant la nuit. Alors, ces petits bébés..."

Il retira un paquet de la boîte, montrant une série de tablettes multicolores. Bleues, jaunes et rouges parmi elles.

"... Peuvent les déjouer. Les jaunes émettent une faible impulsion électromagnétique, à une distance d'environs vingt mètres. Assez pour désactiver une caméra de sécurité pour une minute ou deux."

"Ça devrait être pratique." Commenta Norman.

"En effet." Répondit Léo. "Les rouges vont neutraliser les capteurs de chaleur. Il vous suffit de les placer stratégiquement autour de la zone et toute la zone va chauffer à la température du corps. Ça vous permettra de passer incognito."

"Également pratique." Dit Armand. "Mais, qu'en est-il des détecteurs de mouvements?"

En souriant, le Chef des Services Secrets regarda les tablettes bleues, à des millimètres du bout de ses doigts.

"Eh bien, ils sont enterrés sous le sable." Répondit-il. "La moindre grande trace de contact lorsqu'ils sont armés et Boum! Explosion immédiate."

"Alors, comment est-ce qu'on les contourne?" Demanda Armand.

"Les tablettes bleues, une fois jetées dans le sable, vont déclencher un mouchard rempli d'une petite quantité de poudre explosive. Il est attiré par la fréquence radio dans les détecteurs de mouvements. Une fois là, il foncera dans le sable, touchera le détecteur de mouvement et le désactivera indéfiniment."

"C'est utile." Commenta Norman. "Malheureusement, nous ignorons combien il y a de détecteurs de mouvements sous le sable."

"Comment avons-nous vraiment découvert les détecteurs de mouvements s'ils sont sous le sable?" Se demanda Armand.

"Le télescope." Expliqua simplement Léo. "Celui que j'ai donné à l'Agent Morgan avait une fixation expérimentale. Il a réussi à les détecter sous le sable, et a envoyé l'information à mon laboratoire. J'ai été en mesure de déduire que les détecteurs ont une portée radiale de neuf à dix mètres. Assumant qu'ils sont à moins de cinq pieds dans le sol alors vous allez devoir exercer votre bon jugement. Jeter-les simplement dans votre chemin."

Il reposa rapidement la boîte dans la mallette.

"Une boîte par agent dans la mission." Continua-t-il.

"Je dirai que tu as bien travaillé pour tout finir ça à temps." Remarqua Norman. "Autre chose?"

Léo approuva, en baissant la main dans la mallette et sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une canisse noire.

"On dirait un déodorant ordinaire?" Demanda-t-il. "Eh bien, c'est tout sauf ça. Fondamentalement, vous le pulvérisez contre quelque chose comme une porte lourde. Quelque chose que vous pourriez avoir de besoin pour vous infiltrer dans le bâtiment Coppinger. En quelques secondes, il est revêtu d'assez d'explosifs pour faire sauter le truc de ses gonds. Très très efficace, alors ne percez pas la canisse, la jeter aiderait plus, ou..."

"C'est compris." Répondit Armand. "Qu'en est-il de la détonation?"

En retournant la canisse à l'envers, Léo lui montra un petit bouton.

"Détonation instantanée." Dit-il. "Mais, je te supplie pour l'amour d'Arceus, n'appuie pas à moins que le bouton de sûreté soit enclenché. Dans le cas contraire. toute la putain de canisse va sauter dans ta main. Je le répète."

Il éleva sa main pour démontrer le bouton de sûreté, un rebord autour du flambeur pour exclure le pulvérisateur.

"Impressionnant." Commenta Norman. "Tu t'es surpassé cette fois."

"Merci." Répondit calmement Léo. "Je suis plutôt fier d'eux que de moi-même."

Ses yeux se tournèrent pour regarder Armand, lui tendant la mallette.

"Il y a les instructions dans la mallette au cas où tu oublierais." Expliqua-t-il. "Alors, tu voudrais peut-être créer des pistes pour notre piste d'atterrissage. Le reste de l'équipe va te retrouver là."

"Vingt hommes et femmes tous au même endroit pour une heure de vol vers Rhode." Murmura Armand. "Ça devrait être amusant."

"Et, vous retrouverez Morgan sur la terre." Lui rappela Norman.

"Comment puis-je oublier." Répondit Armand, en souriant. "Je vais vous ramener un cigare à chacun de vous pour l'achèvement d'une mission réussie."

Avec ces mots, il se retourna et se dirigea hors de la pièce, la mallette fermement dans sa poigne.

Tandis que la porte se ferma, Léo regarda son patron avec un sourire.

"Je vais m'assurer de prendre de la fumée dans le but d'en profiter." Dit-il.

En souriant brièvement à la blague, Norman retourna instantanément à son mode chef des G-mens.

"Je veux que toi et ton équipe rapiécez tout à mon bureau." Répondit-il. "Je veux le flux vidéo des caméras, les sons venants de chacune d'entre elles. Je veux être en état de savoir ce qui se passe. D'être en mesure d'offrir autant de conseils que possible. Tu offriras du soutien technique s'ils en ont besoin."

Léo approuva.

"J'ai virtuellement assemblé toute mon équipe." Répondit-il. "Ne vous en faites pas, M. Maple. Cette mission va réussir."

* * *

"Alors, tu voudrais nous expliquer à tous comment Cindy a fini par devenir la championne?" Demanda Jim, en regardant Ari.

"Je le ferais bien, mon pote." Répondit nonchalamment Ari. "Mais, peut-être que tu pourrais lui poser la question toi-même?"

"Elle n'est pas ici." Lui dit Flora.

Durant leur descente vers les vestiaires pour féliciter Sacha, une zone où ils avaient été incapables d'accéder lors de la mi-temps parce que la zone était bouclée, ils étaient tous les deux tombés sur Ari, le Maître du Manoir descendant pour retrouver Cindy.

"Donnez-lui du temps." Remarqua-t-il. "C'est un long chemin des tunnels jusqu'ici."

Avec ça, le conversation sombra dans le silence. Personne avait quoi que ce soit à dire aux autres alors qu'ils descendirent les escaliers.

Rien jusqu'à ce que Jim rompt finalement le silence, en regardant Ari.

"Alors, comment se passe le Manoir Extrême?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il n'est pas encore ouvert." Répondit Ari. "Mais, il devrait l'être d'ici à ce que la nouvelle saison commence. Espérons qu'il y aura des dresseurs qui viennent de partout pour se battre."

"Eh bien, je me dirigerai là-bas à un certain moment dans l'avenir." Dit Jim. "Ça serait sympa de t'affronter dans un match."

Le dresseur aux cheveux bruns approuva.

"C'est quelque chose sur quoi nous pouvons être d'accord." Remarqua-t-il. "Toi et moi, six contre six."

Il sourit finalement.

"Peut-être que tu peux faire mieux que ton ami, Sacha a fait la première fois."

Avant que Flora puisse se précipiter pour défendre son petit ami, Jim laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

"Ouais, mais tant que le résultat final reste le même." Répondit-il. "Je te dégoterais tout de même cet Emblème Ardent."

"C'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron, mon ami." Ria Ari. "Tiens, au fait, ne viens-tu pas d'Acajou?"

Jim approuva comme réponse.

"Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, j'ai entendu ça quelque part." Répondit Ari. "Nous venons de villes voisines. Je suis né à Rosalia."

"Le monde est petit." Murmura Jim, en tournant tous les trois dans un coin.

"J'imagine que tu ne connais personne qui a vécu près de Clémenti-Ville?" Demanda Flora.

Ari secoua sa tête.

"Je connais un gars qui vient d'Autequia." Répondit-il. "Mais c'est à peu près tout."

Ils tournèrent rapidement le coin pour tomber directement sur Sacha, Cindy et Isaac arrivant de l'autre côté.

"Alors, voilà comment l'Élite Quatre de Verger s'est formé." Disait le dresseur aux cheveux blonds. "Et, puisque vous avez tous les deux remportés les défis devant vous..."

Le visage de Sacha se leva, tandis qu'il reconnut les trois dresseurs devant lui. Les trois qui lui ont presque marché dessus.

"Hé, Sacha." Dit Jim comme salutation, tandis que Flora s'avança et le serra dans ses bras.

"Bien joué." Murmura-t-elle, en enveloppant ses bras autour de son cou. "Tu as été fantastique."

"Je sais." Répondit le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en retournant le geste, sa touche chaleureuse contre sa peau froide. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avec le temps, mais ça avait été plus froid sur le terrain. Pas autant que ça l'était en Décembre. "Mais, ce n'est pas encore terminé."

"Oh que non." Remarqua Cindy, en regarda son futur adversaire. "Mais, j'ai hâte à notre match retour."

Son choix de mots intrigua Sacha.

"Le match retour?" Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

Les souvenirs qu'il avait oublié revinrent lentement à la surface.

"Fradamiville." Répondit consciemment le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Les matchs en équipe."

Il se souvint finalement comment elle l'avait battu, comment le Noctunoir d'Ari avait vaincu le Brasegali de Flora avec Prévention Destin, et comment son Typhlosion était parvenu à repousser Nightmare. Le Pokémon Ombre détestait tout de même ces espèces comme résultat.

"Ça ne veux rien dire." Souligna Jim, en regardant les deux dresseurs. "Ce qui est du passé est du passé."

"Oui, c'est bien vrai." Remarqua Ari, en souriant. "Malgré tout, je pense que je vais encourager la championne, merci beaucoup."

"Alors, vas-y." Dit Flora, en se retournant pour regarder Cindy. "Et si tu nous disais comment tu es devenue la championne?"

En lui faisant un regard agacé, la dresseuse aux cheveux rouges commença à parler. Commença à raconter ses épreuves en détail.

"Eh bien." Répondit-elle, en essayant toujours de se souvenir des détails. "Comme vous le savez, je suis arrivée troisième à la Conférence Verger, il y a quelques mois. Lorsque j'ai finalement eu la chance de combattre, j'ai vaincu Nancy, Alizée et Steven dans cet ordre..."

"Comment se fait-il que tu ais eu la chance de te battre de cette façon?" Demanda Sacha, en intervenant avec surprise.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Apparemment, Steven a dû aller à l'hôpital parce que quelqu'un l'a frappé dans le nez." Expliqua Cindy, agacée à la façon qu'il l'avait interrompu. "Ainsi, j'ai affronté Alizée en deuxième. Et, lorsque je suis finalement arrivée à Isaac, tout comme toi, j'ai dû balancer tout ce qui était possible pour le battre. Le premier dresseur à le battre complètement dans un match. Je crois, des deux challengers précédents, qu'Arjun a été vaincu par lui, et qu'Olly a seulement réussit à faire un match nul. Il a empoché la victoire sur les points, mais a décidé de refuser la position du champion. Pourquoi, je l'ignore."

Elle lui sourit.

"Alors, bientôt ça sera toi et moi sur le terrain." Dit Cindy en tendant un bras autour d'Ari. "Et, je n'ai aucune intention de perdre."

Son petit ami retourna le geste, souriant au dresseur du Bourg Palette.

"Dommage que vous ne pouvez pas combattre ensemble." Remarqua sarcastiquement Sacha. "Parce que c'est la seule façon que tu as été en mesure de me vaincre. Je n'ai aucune intention de perdre moi non plus."

"Eh bien, nous allons bientôt le découvrir." Dit-elle, se retournant tous les deux pour partir, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

En secouant sa tête, le dresseur aux cheveux noirs du Bourg Palette se retourna faire ses mais pou les regarder.

"En fait, j'ai une histoire vraiment impressionnante à vous raconter sur pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard." Dit-il, souriant toujours de l'excitation d'avoir remporté son match contre Isaac.

* * *

Au moment où Armand était arrivé à la piste étroite à l'extérieur de Rosalia, à Johto, la plupart de l'équipe tactique était déjà là. Une partie de la force G-men qui avait été délibérément choisie pour la mission d'anéantir les Coppingers. Il pouvait voir leurs grands traits à travers la clôture, pouvant lire leur Aura de loin. L'avion cargo, le C-Zre, était déjà garé sur la piste, prêt à partir au moment de préavis.

Après avoir rappelé son Metalosse, il regarda pour voir Looker appuyé contre le grillage, fumant une cigarette.

"Bonjour." Dit l'homme aux cheveux de charbon, en écrasant sa cigarette. "Tous prêts pour notre mission mortelle de non-retour."

Armand sourit.

"Agent Gray." Répondit-il. "Je vois que vous êtes revenu de la tombe avec un sens de l'humour défavorable."

"Touché." Répondit Looker, en haussant les épaules. "Que puis-je dire?"

"Tu peux me dire qui d'autre est ici." Répondit Armand.

Alors qu'il parla, Looker passa les noms en revue sur ses doigts.

"Albert, Spectra, Adrien, Cornil, Maria, Bob, Katie, Koga, Bastien, Forge, Morgane et Doug." Expliqua-t-il. "Plus toi et moi, ça fait... Quatorze."

Armand passa les noms dans sa tête.

"Alors, il nous manque, Solidad, Richard, Lucy, Olly, Blake et Éric?" Demanda-t-il.

Looker approuva.

"Exact."

"J'imagine que tu connais le protocole." Répondit Armand. "Lorsque nous arriverons là-bas, nous allons nous séparer en trois équipes. Wes dirigera l'équipe A vers l'entrée principale. Je vais emmener l'équipe B sur le toit. Et, Koga guidera l'équipe C de l'arrière."

"Oui, j'étais au courant de cette connaissance." Répondit Looker. "Maître Koga l'a déjà parcouru pendant que nous attendions. Les gens qui étaient déjà là l'ont entendu deux ou trois fois. Comme ils ont de la chance."

"Eh bien." Dit Armand, en voyant le flash de lumière par-dessus l'avion, un signe de téléportation. "Je crois que quelqu'un d'autre vient juste d'arriver."

Il racla sa gorge.

"Devrions-nous aller les accueillir?"

* * *

"Des questions?" Demanda Armand. "Vous avez vos informations. S'il y a quelque chose d'autre dont vous avez de besoin, alors parlez tout de suite."

Katie Walker, une agente expérimentée dans les G-mens, parla. Elle plaçait déjà ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

"Quelles sont nos cibles prioritaires?" Demanda-t-elle. "Nous les attaquons de trois directions différentes, trois équipes de sept. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait être préservé?"

Armand racla à nouveau sa gorge.

"J'ai reçu un message d'un agent qui n'a pas été sélectionné pour cette mission dernièrement." Répondit-il. "Il a été en contact avec le mémo que les Coppingers allaient être touchés. Il a signalé que si Arbok était là, qu'il pourrait avoir un objet sur lui. Quelque chose qui ressemble à un joyau bleu et rose sur une chaîne. Si vous le voyez, écrasez-le sur le sol immédiatement. L'agent, Jim Jacobs, n'est pas entré dans les détails sur le pourquoi, mais il a dit que c'était de très bonne autorité que la chaîne était de mauvaises nouvelles. En dehors de ça, si vous avez la chance, nous avons la bonne autorité que Dennis lui-même est ici. Voilà pourquoi nous agissons maintenant pour cette incursion."

"Compris." Répondit Katie. "Merci."

"Autre chose?" Demanda Armand. "N'oubliez pas, à notre arrivée, nous allons immédiatement créer des pistes sur le désert par tous les moyens possibles. Si nécessaire, offrez à quelqu'un une balade sur un Pokémon. Puisque ce n'est pas tous les agents qui ont un Pokémon qui peut naviguer sur les sables. Morgan va nous guider, lorsque nous arriverons là-bas, nous allons nous séparer en trois équipes. Wes prend l'Équipe A, lui-même, Katie, Spectra, Adrien, Lucy, Looker et Forge. Je vais guider l'Équipe B, en prenant Solidad, Richard Henry, Cornil, Albert, Doug et Blake."

Au coin, les deux nouvelles recrues, Blake et Forge semblèrent déjà excités de prendre part à une mission. C'était une décision risquée, mais avec deux autres agents qui avaient pris des congés de maladie au dernier moment, les deux nouvelles recrues devaient être envoyées dans le grand bain. Si l'agence n'avait pas été certaine de leurs compétences à cent pour cent, alors ils n'auraient pas été engagés. Tout le monde devait entreprendre une première mission tôt ou tard.

"Et finalement, Koga va s'occuper de l'Équipe C, guidant Maria, Bastien, Morgan, Bob, Éric Trimble et Olly." Termina Armand.

Contrairement à Blake et Forge, Éric avait pris part à une mission auparavant, les nerfs un peu moins avec lui, À chaque instant, il regarderait Olly, en pensant possiblement aux évènements qui l'ont conduit à se joindre aux G-mens, les évènements concernant son frère.

"Je sais que ça a été beaucoup répété." Dit Koga, en toussant. "Mais on a pas besoin de la moindre gaffe. Ça pourrait être notre dernière chance de mettre fin à cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute. Nous arrêtons le chef des Coppingers, nous appréhendons peut-être Dennis et c'est fini. Frapper rapidement et véritablement."

"Vous voulez qu'on saute de joie?" Demanda Doug, en souriant à la pensée.

"Seulement si tu en sens le besoin." Répondit Armand, un peu sarcastiquement. "En dehors de ça, gardez vos applaudissements à un minimum. Maintenant, nous allons tous porter des casques, pour rester en contact. Et, il y a aussi les Vestes d'Impact. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne s'en sont pas servis avant, elles repoussent toutes les attaques Pokémons physiques et spéciales mineures, assurant votre sécurité. Bien que, ça ne vous sauvera probablement pas d'une attaque Lance-Flamme à courte portée d'un Demolosse, alors inutile d'être satisfait. À longue portée, vous êtes en sécurité sauf si c'est un Ultralaser ou quelque chose comme ça. Je le répète, gardez votre concentration en tout temps. Vous n'êtes pas invincibles avec ces vestes."

Il tapa sur les caisses sur lesquelles il se tenait.

"Délai de trente minutes, alors vous voudriez peut-être commencer à préparer votre équipement pour le moment où nous allons atterrir."

* * *

"Alors, quand allez-vous combattre tous les deux?" Demanda Flora, avec intérêt. Pour fêter la victoire de Sacha contre Isaac, ils étaient tous les deux sortis à un restaurant. Ça faisait un bail depuis qu'il avaient pu passer un peu de temps seuls, Jim ayant trouvé quelque chose à faire pendant ce temps.

"Cinq jours pour l'instant." Répondit doucement Sacha. Il éleva ses mains sur la table, en prenant ses propres paumes dans sa propre poigne. "Et ensuite, ça sera officiellement la dernière chose que je vais faire en tant que dresseur Pokémon pour longtemps. Rien que toi, moi et le petit garçon."

"Ou petite fille." Souligna Flora.

"Ou petite fille." Répéta-t-il, en concédant le point. "Écoute, je veux juste que tu saches que peu importe ce qui arrive, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Si j'avais le choix entre toi et le match contre Cindy, je te choisirais tous les jours de la semaine."

Ses yeux débordèrent de bonheur.

"Vraiment?"

Il approuva.

"Oui." Répondit sincèrement le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Je le pense. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'étais stupide. Si j'avais vu ce que je vois en ce moment, on aurait pu être ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps maintenant."

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait pensée, elle aussi, aux points lors des onze derniers mois qu'ils avaient été ensemble.

"Hé." Dit Sacha, en baissant la main dans sa poche. "Tu te rappelles d'environ quinze jours après que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble? Lors du CCP? Je t'ai demandé quelque chose à ce moment-la, quelque chose que nous avons tous les deux finalement réalisé que ça serait une erreur."

En fouillant dans ses souvenirs, elle réussit à trouver un vague souvenir de cet évènement.

"Eh bien, je crois qu'après tout ce temps ensemble." Continua sincèrement Sacha. Il fouilla dans sa poche, cherchant désespérément quelque chose. "Après avoir voyagé à travers toute la région Verger, faisant face à ce qui nous a été envoyé..."

N'ayant toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il continua à parler, essayant clairement de gagner du temps. Il aurait mentionné à quel point la zone autour de lui était froide en ce moment, mais il était trop préoccupé. Préoccupé de fouiller dans ses poches, concentré sur la recherche de l'objet.

"Je veux dire, il y a toujours l'étrange assortiments de méchants qui essaie de nous liquider." Dit-il, en commençant maintenant à paniquer. "D'abord il y a eu la Team Rocket, ensuite c'était les Teams Aqua et Magma, ensuite la Team Galactique. Après ça, est venu les Coppingers et..."

Cette fois, la panique se montrait vraiment tandis qu'il cessa d'enraciner ses poches de sa veste, et se dirigea vers ceux de son pantalon. Un petit sourire commença lentement à passer sur les lèvres de Flora. Pas juste à la scène qui se passait devant elle, mais à quelque chose d'autre.

"... Je crois que c'est vraiment un testament pour nous. Peut-être que ça montre que nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Et ainsi..."

En continuant d'enraciner dans ses poches, il entendit une toux derrière lui.

"Eh bien, s'il vous plaît." Dit sarcastiquement la voix familière. "C'est un discours qui fait si chaud au cœur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir heureux du sommet de mes oreilles au fond de mes pieds."

En se retournant instantanément pour voir le parleur, Sacha était momentanément effrayé. Maintenant, il comprit tout. Le froid. Le sourire sur le visage de Flora. Et pourquoi il cherchait ce qui avait disparu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dresseur?" Demanda Nightmare, en croisant ses bras. "On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

* * *

En grognant presque au faible jeu de mots, Sacha passa ses yeux vers le bar. Et, tout commençait soudainement à avoir du sens. La vue de Régis Chen qui se tenait là-bas, élevant un verre de vin vers lui pour un toast.

"Fils de..." Commença-t-il, en secouant sa tête.

Lorsque sa tête arrêta finalement de bouger, il le vit. Le plus petit reflet d'or dans la main de Nightmare.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que tu ais ça." Murmura-t-il, du coin de sa bouche. "Rends-moi ça."

"Je te l'échange pour une bouteille de Wailord Bleu." Sourit Nightmare, tandis que le serveur arriva à la table juste au bon moment.

En soupirant, Sacha leva les yeux vers l'homme chemisé noir. La peau fortement bronzée, les cheveux huilés et la moustache de la même couleur que ses vêtements. Ajouté au sourire épais, c'était un visage intéressant.

"Ah oui, monsieur?" Demanda le serveur.

"Vous voudriez bien amenez à boire à mon Ectoplasma?" Demanda-t-il. "Deux bouteilles de Wailord Bleu."

"Mais, bien sûr, monsieur." Répondit l'homme, en se retournant pour partir.

"Secoué, mais pas déversé." Souligna Nightmare. "Pour chaque goûte que je trouve à l'extérieur de la bouteille, je vais..."

"Très bien!" Dit Sacha, en l'interrompant. Il ne voulait pas penser à quelle menace Nightmare pourrait faire. "Maintenant, tu as eu ta boisson, alors..."

En grognant, l'Ectoplasma rendit lentement l'objet.

"Parfois, tu n'es vraiment pas marrant." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant Flora. "Salut, toi."

Un peu amusée, la coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns lui envoya la main.

"Ça faisait longtemps." Continua Nightmare. "Est-ce que cet abruti t'a embarrassé dernièrement?"

N'étant pas en mesure de s'empêcher de rire, elle secoua la tête.

"Bien sûr que non." Dit Flora.

"Ah, donne-lui du temps dans ce cas." Remarqua le Pokémon Ombre, en secouant sa tête. Tandis qu'il finit de parler, les boissons que Sacha lui avait commandé arrivèrent.

"Eh bien, je pensais venir passer le bonjour." Dit Nightmare, en tapant Sacha dans le dos. "Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller profiter de ma première boisson depuis quinze jours. Je n'ai pas pu boire dans la médication de brûlure dans laquelle j'ai été."

En prenant les deux bouteilles, ouvrant une avec ses dents, le Pokémon spectre commença à s'éloigner vers le bar.

"Eh bien..." Dit doucement Sacha. Il pouvait entendre le rire venir de Flora, le faisant arrêter. C'était sympa de la voir si heureuse. "... C'était différent."

Maintenant, il commença à se lamenter.

"Et ça a complètement tuer le moment que nous avions." Se plaignit le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Alors, où en étions-nous?"

"Tu poursuivais sur comment nous étions ensemble et cherchais aussi désespérément quelque chose." Répondit Flora, en souriant toujours. "C'était attachant."

"Ouais, eh bien c'était avant que je découvre que Nightmare avait piqué ce que je cherchais." Dit sombrement Sacha. "En tout cas..."

En se souvenant rapidement où il en était, il recommença à parler.

"Peut-être que nous sommes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est ce que je disais. Bon, je t'ai posé cette question avant. C'était une idée stupide, nous étions tous les deux d'accord. Mais..."

Il éleva finalement la petite bande d'or qu'il cherchait, l'objet qui avait été épinglé par Nightmare. Dans les lumières du restaurant, le diamant d'Onix sur la surface rayonna.

"J'ai gardé l'anneau." Dit Sacha, en voyant la réaction passer sur le visage de sa petite amie, sa bouche devenant un petit cercle d'étonnement. "Maintenant, je me mettrais sur un genou, mais..."

En changeant rapidement d'avis, il recula sa chaise, s'effondra sur le tapis sur un genou, en élevant l'anneau entre son pouce et ses doigts.

"Et puis tant pis, je me mets sur un genou." Murmura-t-il, avant de parler. Rendant sa voix aussi clair que possible. "Flora. Nous avons été ensemble depuis onze mois. Onze mois riches en évènements. Et, je suis plus que sûr désormais que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Les cyniques pourraient déjà dire que j'ai scellé l'affaire. Mais je suis presque sûr que c'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux."

Il racla sa gorge, finalement prêt à poser sa question.

"Flora Maple." Dit Sacha Ketchum. "Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Avec ça, qui semblait que tous les yeux du restaurant étaient rivés sur lui, en comptant les paires appartenant à Régis et Nightmare, les deux personnes à qui il essayait désespérément de ne pas penser, Sacha attendit d'entendre sa réponse.

Flora le regarda lentement. Il pouvait voir sa réflexion dans ses yeux. Normalement, il pourrait plus ou moins lire à ce à quoi elle pensait. Pourtant, c'était différent ce soir. Comme un Noarfang réfléchissant, ses yeux étaient impénétrables.

Et ensuite elle sourit, en se levant.

"Oui." Répondit simplement la coordinatrice.

Sans hésiter, en entendant les applaudissements tout autour du restaurant, Sacha se releva, en balançant ses bras autour d'elle pour l'embrasser.

"Je crois aussi que nous sommes prêts cette fois." Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

* * *

Avec les roues sur l'avion tout juste immobiles, l'écoutille arrière s'ouvrit, laissant sortir les premiers membres de l'équipe d'attaque G-men. L'humidité instantanée les frappa, peu d'entre eux s'étant récemment entraîné dans les scénarios désertiques.

"Retour au milieu de nul part cher retour au milieu de nul part." Murmura Doug, en sortant de l'avion sur la piste chaude. Tous les équipements étaient en place, la Veste d'Impact fermement autour de sa poitrine. Il portait actuellement son casque, mais tous les gadgets étaient en place, la canisse désodorisante, la boîte de pilules et les pièces dans les divers poches sur lui.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi." Remarqua Olly, ayant été tous les deux assis près de la sortie. Derrière eux Maria et Katie descendirent la rampe, se joignant à eux.

"Quelqu'un d'autre crois que nous pourrions se faire déchiqueter en morceaux par la tempête de sable avant que nous arrivions à l'établissement Coppinger?" Demanda Adrien, en les appelant de l'intérieur de l'avion.

"Ah, ça semble sûr." Interpella Katie. "Alors que dirais-tu de te faire pousser une paire, de descendre et de faire face au désert."

"Très bien, on se calme." Ordonna Koga, sa voix interpellant du dos du groupe qui essayait de sortir.

"Hé, on ne fais que se défouler." Répondit Adrien, en se retournant pour regarder le ninja. "Juste de balayer les pensées de notre mort imminente."

"Pas de négativité." Dit Solidad, de derrière lui. "Nous ne mourrons pas."

"Toi peut-être pas." Souligna Lucy. De tous, seule Solidad ne portait pas une Veste d'Impact. Pour des raisons évidentes. "Le reste de nous sommes très cassables."

"Allez, Lucy." Murmura Bastien. "As-tu déjà pensé à moi et au mot cassable dans la même phrase. Ça va prendre plus qu'un Demolosse en colère pour me casser."

* * *

En entendant les mots du champion d'arène de Myokara, Looker réussit à faire un petit sourire. Il avait pensé carrément à la même chose avant de passer à l'attaque sur le Plateau Émerillon. Le moment où il est mort de blessures souffertes contre le même Pokémon.

"Hé, Lazare!"

En retournant sa tête, il vit Forge passer.

"C'est quoi ce jeu de mots de Lazare?" Demanda Looker, un peu agacé par le jeu de mots constant.

"Parce que vous revenez de la mort." Vint la réponse.

N'étant pas d'humeur à discuter, l'ancien agent de la Police International continua à marcher, Forge restant avec lui.

"Hé, écoute-moi bien." Dit-il éventuellement, en regardant l'homme d'Oliville. "Je t'ai recommandé aux G-mens et ils t'ont offert la position où tu te trouves en ce moment. Alors, ne me laisse pas tomber. Ce que tu fais ne se reflète pas seulement sur toi, mais sur moi aussi. Et, je ne veux pas ça. Pas juste pour moi, mais pour toi."

En hochant la tête, Forge le regarda avec un vrai respect dans les yeux.

"D'accord, bien sûr." Répondit-il. "C'est assez juste. J'essaie simplement d'alléger la tension."

En approuvant, Looker tendit un bars et le tapota sur l'épaule.

"Alors, allons de l'avant frapper quelques Coppingers en contact." Dit-il, en se dirigeant tous les deux hors de l'avion.

* * *

En simplement quarante secondes, tout le monde était à l'extérieur de l'avion, debout à attendre la prochaine étape.

"Alors, où est passé Morgan?" Dit furieusement Richard Henry. Il n'était pas du genre patient, plutôt quelqu'un qui s'inquiète fréquemment.

"Reste calme." Lui dit Albert. Le champion d'arène de Mauville était le seul à lui prêter attention. "Nous sommes un peu en avance sur l'horaire. Il sera là."

Un cri vint au loin, quelqu'un qu'ils reconnurent instantanément. Sa forme étant facilement visible par-dessus le reste de la foule, Major Bob commença à perler.

"Il y a quelque chose au loin."

Pendant trente secondes, les espaces sur l'horizon s'agrandirent. Un Steelix apparut à la vue, un humain le chevauchant au sommet de sa pelle comme tête.

Cela prit deux autres minutes avant que le Pokémon arrive au petit aéroport, en glissant pour s'arrêter et permettre au cavalier de descendre.

"Bonjour à tous." Dit Wes, en atterrissant sur le sable. "Je vois qu'on est pile à l'heure."

"Salutations, Agent Morgan." Répondit Koga. "Vous êtes prêt à y aller?"

En approuvant, Wes passa ses yeux sur le groupe de gens.

"Ouais." Dit-il. "Que la fête commence."

* * *

**Léo et ses gadgets, on ne peut pas dire qu'il en manque.**

**Flora a accepté d'épouser Sacha cette fois. Sortez le champagne!**

**G-mens contre Coppingers dans le prochain chapitre. Souhaitons que ce soit le vrai combat final...**


	117. Dévaster Le Désert

Chapitre 117. Dévaster Le Désert.

* * *

_Résumé. Norman, Armand et Léo ont fait leurs derniers préparatifs pour attaquer la base Coppinger, Léo affichant les gadgets qu'il avait en tête pour utiliser. Combinés avec leur liste d'agents, leurs plans étant établis, Armand a entrepris de diriger l'équipe. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Cindy sont tombés sur Flora, Jim et Ari, Cindy révélant comment elle est devenue championne, plus quelques paroles déplacées. Plus tard, dans un restaurant, Sacha et Flora ont retrouvé Nightmare, qui a volé l'anneau avec laquelle Sacha allait demander Flora en mariage. À sa joie, elle a dit oui. Pendant ce temps, les G-mens sont arrivés à Rhode, retrouvant Wes Morgan, prêts à s'engager au travail..._

* * *

De là-haut, on aurait dit que c'était une procession improbable de Pokémons et d'humains. Un Steelix ouvrant le chemin, avec Wes sur la tête de son Pokémon comme d'habitude. Venant derrière lui, se trouvait un autre Steelix transportant Lucy, Adrien et Spectra. Ce Pokémon Serpenfer appartenait à la Reine de Pike. Le suivant, était un autre Pokémon de type acier, le Metalosse d'Armand transportant le Gardien de l'Aura et Katie Walker. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le dos du Pokémon Pattefer. Derrière eux vint un Dodrio, appartenant à Albert mais dirigé par Koga. Forge, Looker et Morgan chevauchèrent le nouvel Hippodocus récemment évolué de l'ancien agent du SPO, tandis que Maria les suivirent sur son Archeodong. Le Pokémon de type acier flottait sur son côté, alors qu'elle chevaucha le sommet de celui-ci. Derrière eux, deux Roucarnages, appartenant à, et monté par, Albert et Solidad luttèrent à travers la faible altitude. Ensuite, courant à quatre pattes, vint un Galeking monté par Blake Reinhardt, les épaisses griffes métalliques grattant facilement dans le sable. Il n'était pas le seul sur un Galeking, Éric Trimble ayant choisi lui aussi d'en utiliser un comme monture. Suivant en procession était un Mackogneur, appartenant à Bastien, portant son dresseur sur son dos, et Richard Henry dans ses quatre bras puissants. Ce n'était probablement pas la façon la plus confortable de voyager, mais très peu de gens s'en souciaient, Henry étant l'un d'entre eux. Suivant ces deux-la vint une paire de Pokémons Dragon, un Drattak et un Dracolosse appartenant à Doug et Olly. Et enfin, fermant la marche se trouvait un Kaorine, appartenant et dirigé par Cornil, mais portait également Major Bob, ses pouvoirs psychiques faisant leur maximum pour les garder dans les airs.

"J'apprécie la balade." Murmura l'Américain survolté, en regardant le dresseur aux cheveux rouges.

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit nonchalamment Cornil. "Remercie juste Kaorine d'être plus fort qu'il en a l'air."

"Je t'ai entendu." Sourit Bob. "De plus, nous sommes protégés de toutes tempêtes de sable."

* * *

À la tête de la meute, Armand interpella Wes.

"C'est encore loin avant qu'on arrive?" Demanda-t-il, en voyant du soleil que c'était presque le milieu de l'après-midi.

En regardant le GPS, la réponse vint rapidement.

"Nous sommes à environ deux heures." Cria Wes. "Ensuite, nous allons devoir probablement attendre encore une heure, une heure et demie pour l'obscurité de la nuit. Je suis venu ici avant, et ils ont réussit à me chasser. Mais, je suis revenu plus tard, j'ai campé pour la nuit et parcouru proprement l'endroit. Il y a des gardes durant la journée, ils s'en remettent juste aux systèmes de sécurité. Les systèmes dont nous avons les moyens de contrer pour l'instant."

"Eh bien, c'est un soulagement." Murmura Adrien. "Parce que, j'avais vraiment hâte de me lancer à l'aveugle."

"Ça fait parti du défi." Remarqua Lucy, à quelques pouces devant lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace sur la tête de Steelix.

"C'était toi qui se plaignait que nous avions tous hâte de mourir tout à l'heure." Souligna Katie.

"Les nerfs de pré-mission." Interpella sarcastiquement la Reine de Pike.

* * *

En atterrissant sur l'herbe, le Carchacrok nouvellement évolué de Sacha apparut à la vue. En saccageant immédiatement son long serpent comme cou, il fit une vue impressionnante.

"Il a fait un long chemin." Remarqua Régis, en croisant ses bras. "D'un petit Griknot a cette créature."

En souriant, le chercheur garda ses yeux sur le Pokémon Supersonic.

"L'évolution n'est-elle pas une chose merveilleuse?"

Tandis qu'il finit de parler, un bâillement rapide sortit, du Pokémon Ombre derrière eux.

"C'est quoi son problème?" Demanda Régis.

"Non, ça va." Répondit Sacha. "Il a vraiment une mauvaise attitude à l'entraînement."

À ceci, l'Ectoplasma laissa échapper un reniflement.

"Quoi!" S'écria-t-il. "Juste parce que je préfère rester assis à boire de la bière que de me bagarrer avec un rat électrique sans raison, ça me donne une mauvaise attitude."

"Non, c'est en faisant actuellement des commentaires de ce genre..." Commença à dire Sacha, avant d'être interrompu par un son de reniflement moqueur de son Pokémon.

"Content de voir que tu exerces toujours un minimum d'autorité sur tes Pokémons." Sourit Régis.

Avant que son ancien adversaire puisse répondre, le chercheur aux cheveux bruns changea de sujet.

"Alors, j'ai vu ce que tu as fait au restaurant la nuit dernière." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant son ami.

Sacha le balaya, en haussant les épaules.

"Eh bien, je l'aurai fait plus tôt." Répondit-il. "Si mon ancien Ectoplasma ne s'était pas infiltré et ne me l'avait pas volé à la tire sous mon nez."

"Comment n'as-tu pas remarqué ça, de toute façon?" Demanda Régis.

"Parce que, je suis quasiment le voleur parfait." Interpella Nightmare, en buvant toujours sa Bière Persian Noir tandis qu'il s'appuya contre un arbre à proximité. "Je peux devenir invisible si j'en ai envie. De plus, il était si inconscient, comme toujours. Un foutu Donphan aurait pu le sortir de sa poche avec sa trompe."

"J'étais concentré sur quelque chose d'autre." Protesta Sacha.

"Alors, félicitations." Répondit Régis, en tendant sa main pour secouer la sienne. "Je dois l'avouer, je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais homosexuel."

"Pourquoi, est-ce que tu en cherches un?" Renvoya Sacha.

Il devait sourire à ça.

"Bien joué, Ketchum." Avoua Régis. "Mais, comme je l'ai dit, félicitations. Je suis certain que vous allez être heureux tous les deux."

Sur cela, il décida de changer à nouveau de sujet.

"Alors, la championne, hein?" Demanda-t-il. "Encore quatre jours."

Sacha approuva.

"Est-ce que ça ne donnera pas le temps à mes Pokémons de récupérer?" Se demanda-t-il. "Par conséquent, j'ai la chance de choisir parmi chacun d'eux. Tous ceux que j'ai obtenu depuis ces années."

"Ouais, c'est exact." Répondit Régis. "Mais, puisque ton adversaire utilise des types très spécifiques, alors..."

"Des?" Demanda Sacha, étonné. "Je croyais qu'elle était juste une dresseuse de type feu."

"Faux." Répondit son ami. "Elle utilise des types feu et dragon."

Il roula ses yeux.

"Bon sang, petit Sacha, tu n'examines vraiment pas tes adversaires, pas vrai?"

En sentant son humeur s'emporter, le dresseur aux cheveux noirs foudroya son ancien rival du regard.

"Eh bien, comment sais-tu que je ne comptais pas le faire à un certain moment?" Demanda-t-il, furieusement.

En reniflant, Régis lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Si ta réaction est n'importe quoi pour passer." Répondit-il, nonchalamment. "Je préfère que tu ne comptes pas le faire."

"Maudit sois-tu." Grogna légèrement Sacha.

"Aucun mal." Dit l'homme aux cheveux bruns. "Il y a toujours quatre jours à passer. Tu as plus qu'assez de temps pour examiner son profil sur la PokéBase, planifier une..."

"Un instant." S'écria Sacha, en l'interrompant. "C'est quoi ça au juste?"

"Quoi, la PokéBase?" Vint la réponse.

Après avoir vu son ami approuver, Régis commença à expliquer.

"Quand tu participes à un match Pokémon enregistré, c'est-à-dire contre l'Élite Quatre d'une région, le laboratoire où tu t'es d'abord inscrit en tant que dresseur doit remplir toute une gamme de formulaires. Ça confirme quels Pokémons tu possèdes, depuis combien de temps tu es un dresseur etc. Tous les trucs habituels. Je sais que ça semble bureaucratique, mais bon. Que peut-on faire?"

"Je vois." Répondit lentement Sacha. "Alors, en théorie, je pourrais dégoter toute la recherche sur mon adversaire de là."

"Eh bien, tu pourrais avoir quelques infos complémentaires sur elle." Continua Régis. "Fouiller dans son arrière-plan s'il le faut. Parce que, si tu découvres ce qui la rend cochée alors..."

Sacha secoua finalement sa tête.

"C'est plus ton truc." Répondit-il. "La pensée de l'approche en douceur. Je préfère foncer tête la première et au diables les conséquences."

Ce commentaire fit rire Régis.

"Eh bien, tu n'as pas tort, Sacha." Commenta-t-il.

* * *

La lune un peu colorée, flottant dans le ciel, les observa dans le but de leur offrir de la lumière contre les sables assombris.

"On dirait que nous sommes sur le point d'être prêts à faire ça." Murmura Armand, en regardant autour des dunes de sable. L'équipe s'était rassemblée là et était prêt à frapper à la première occasion qui se présenterait.

"C'est vrai." Répondit Wes, en s'appuyant contre les sables relativement durs. Ses yeux passèrent dans le ciel, vérifiant la quantité de noirceur autour d'eux, se satisfaisant. "Je crois que nous sommes sur le point d'être prêts. C'est maintenant ou jamais."

"Divisez-vous en équipes." Interpella Koga, en parlant avec un fort chuchotement. Bien que le l'installation était toujours possiblement à deux kilomètres, les voix pouvaient voyager et alerter tout observateur possible à l'avance.

Avec un minimum d'agitation, les agents se divisèrent en trois équipes de sept, chacune prête à se séparer.

"N'oubliez pas." Interpella Armand, en glissant une cagoule sur sa tête. "Si la mission est compromise, si vous ne pouvez pas remplir votre mission alors fichez immédiatement le camp d'ici. Je vais répéter le protocole pour une dernière fois. L'Équipe B frappe d'abord depuis le toit et neutralise autant de Coppingers que possible au premier étage. Nous avons réussi à obtenir les schémas de l'endroit, montrant que le rez-de-chaussée n'est qu'une couverture, mais les photos satellites montrent qu'une équipe de cinq hommes reste régulièrement là pour offrir de la protection à l'endroit. Le vrai truc vient d'en dessous, et il y a deux escaliers là-bas. Une fois que le premier étage est sécurisé par l'Équipe B, le chemin pour descendre les escaliers étant trouvé, l'Équipe A va prendre l'escalier de l'avant du bâtiment, tandis que l'Équipe C fera l'opposée. Attaquez tout ce qui est en dessous en un mouvement de pince. Bien que ce soit peu probable, l'Équipe B restera au rez-de-chaussée pendant quelques instants pour voir s'il y a des renforts qui arrivent. Ensuite, si nécessaire, nous descendrons prêter main forte. La priorité est de retirer chaque ennemi Coppinger d'ici. Si vous pouvez les amener en vie, alors génial. Mais, s'ils résistent, et que quelque chose arrive, alors s'il vous plaît ne perdez pas le sommeil sur eux. Mais, et c'est la partie où je ne peux pas insister assez fortement, si vous pouvez repérer un des Coppingers de haut grade, Dennis ou Arbok, alors tentez de les capturer. Notre avion cargo sera là dans une heure, nous avons donc beaucoup de temps pour remplir la mission."

Il soupira.

"Nous allons tenter d'éteindre le système de sécurité extérieur lorsque nous entrerons." Continua le Gardien de l'Aura. "Mais, ça pourrait être au rez-de-chaussée. Alors, à moins que vous l'entendiez spécifiquement de moi ou, dans le cas où quelque chose m'arrive, de Doug ou Albert, alors procédez à la normale sur le terrain, prenez toutes les précautions."

Il passa ses yeux sur les trois équipes.

"Est-ce que tout est clair?"

Un chœur de confirmation retentit, réussissant à rester aussi silencieux que possible.

Pendant un instant, un mauvais pressentiment passa sur l'être entier d'Armand. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir qu'il était sur le point de dire à tout le monde de foncer vers la mort. Lui-même inclus.

Pourtant, il devait le supprimer. Ils connaissaient tous les risques. Bien qu'un ou deux d'entre eux n'étaient peut-être pas ravis à la pensée, ils étaient tous prêts à donner leur vie pour détruire les Coppingers. Et, c'était admirable. Il n'y avait rien qu'il respectait plus que le courage face au danger indescriptible.

"Alors, on se bouge."

Lentement en premier, avant de commencer à bouger plus rapidement, ils commencèrent à se disperser, Armand commençant à guider l'Équipe B sur les dunes de sable vers l'installation.

* * *

Pour secouer les deux kilomètres entre leur position de départ et le grillage contre le périmètre du bâtiment, ça avait pris la meilleure partie de cinq minutes.

En regardant à sa gauche, et ensuite à sa droite, Armand pouvait à peine distinguer les deux autres équipes se diriger vers leurs propres côtés. Une fois en position, ils attendraient qu'ils atteignent le toit...

"Une clôture." Chuchota-t-il, au bout de la ligne. En baissant sa main dans le sable, il prit une poignée de la terre granuleuse et la jeta contre la clôture. Rien ne se produisit.

"Au moins elle n'est pas électrifiée." Murmura-t-il, en se levant de son accroupissement et commença à grimper. En quelques instants, il était au sommet, en fouillant dans sa veste pour son télescope. En se tenant toujours par-dessus la clôture, il plaça le télescope contre son œil en examinant la zone immédiate autour de lui. C'était tout de même un bon vingt pieds de la partie principale du bâtiment, avec peu de l'étui. En continuant d'examiner, il reconnut les caméras de sécurité et les capteurs de chaleur sur le côté du bâtiment. Et, les détecteurs de mouvement indubitablement au sol. Son télescope pouvait apercevoir deux d'entre eux à proximité immédiate de lui, la lentille captant le signal radio venant d'eux. Dans l'ensemble, il devait avouer que Léo avait mis sur pied un petit paquet astucieux.

"Très bien." Murmura-t-il, en passant par les options. "Tout d'abord, les détecteurs de mouvement."

Heureusement, Léo avait placé une sangle sur la bouteille, lui permettant de la laisser simplement se pendre autour de son cou. En la lâchant, il descendit vers son gilet pour le paquet de pilules qu'on lui avait donné, en sortant une paire de pilules bleues. Tandis qu'il en plaça une entre ses dents, il jeta l'autre dans la direction générale du détecteur, la regardant s'ouvrir dans le sable. L'effet était presque instantané, une forte étincelle lumineuse rompant sous le sable. En élevant à nouveau le télescope, il pouvait voir que le signal du capteur avait disparu.

"Merci Léo." Murmura-t-il, en prenant la deuxième pilule de sa bouche et en la jetant vers le deuxième détecteur. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait grillé, lui permettant de sauter sur le sable.

Avec les deux mains à nouveau libre, il sortit instantanément le deuxième paquet de pilules, jetant une rouge pour masquer sa signature thermique. Contre le froid de la nuit, c'était très satisfaisant et avec l'avantage supplémentaire de le rendre l'invisible pour les capteurs, les pilules faisaient un bon travail jusqu'à présent.

En fouettant une des pilules jaunes, le Gardien de l'Aura lança le petit objet aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait vers la caméra de sécurité. Même de loin, il pouvait voir la caméra commencer à tomber en panne pour le moment, les lentilles secouant rapidement.

En sprintant, il courut sur le sable, les jambes pompant sur le sol tandis qu'il essayait de se rendre à la partie de l'immeuble.

Puisqu'il n'avait qu'une minute ou deux, il éleva rapidement la Pokéball de son Metalosse, prêt à flotter vers le toit. Il avait appuyé sur le bouton, l'agrandissant, retirant son bras...

Avant de réaliser que d'envoyer un Pokémon comme Metalosse, un Pokémon qui était plus une machine qu'un animal pourrait ne pas être la meilleure idée dans le climat actuel. Compte tenu la façon dont il brouillait les caméras. En replaça rapidement la Pokéball, il sortit son Airmure à la place.

Le Pokémon Armoiseau s'accroupit rapidement, le laissant monter sur le dos de son corps. Encore plus rapidement, il se poussa dans les airs, sautant plus de plusieurs mètres dans le ciel que de flotter. Ses ailes étaient utilisées pour se maintenir dans les airs.

Tandis que les caméras de surveillance se rallumèrent, Armand se jeta sur le toit, rappelant son Airmure tandis qu'il le fit. En haletant, il se réalisa qu'il aurait pu être vu.

Lorsque rien ne se produit pendant trente secondes, il poussa finalement un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant, c'était au reste de l'équipe à jouer.

* * *

Le reste d'entre eux passant par les actions, cela prit un autre cinq minutes, Solidad et Doug arrivant les derniers, flottant tous les deux sur le Drattak de Doug, un Pokémon qui était facilement assez grand pour prendre deux personnes.

"Bon." Dit Armand, à l'aise de parler normalement maintenant qu'ils étaient hors de danger immédiat. Il baissa la main et tapota sa ceinture. "Vous avez tous vos ceintures de rappel, pas vrai?"

Une série d'approbations vint, ajouté à quelques grognements de confirmation. Il aurait été contrarié si certains d'entre eux ne l'avaient pas, les ceintures étant maintenant la question de la norme parmi les agents actifs sur le terrain. Lorsqu'elle serait activée, un piton et un câble en acier de deux cents pieds tirerait. Compte tenu que le bâtiment ne faisait que vingt-cinq pieds de haut, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait de besoin de toute la chose.

"Très bien alors." Continua-t-il. "Vous avez vos pulvérisateurs explosifs. Formez un trou six par six autour du milieu du toit, commencez à pulvériser. Je veux qu'il y en ai trois autres qui fassent ça, hors mis moi. Quant au reste d'entre vous, sortez vos grenades stroboscopiques et lancez-les aussitôt que la chose tombe."

"Compris."

Sans hésiter, sans protester, Blake, Henry et Albert prirent les positions qu'il avait demandé, en commença à pulvériser. Doug, Cornil et Solidad sortirent les pièces qui avaient été distribuées dans le transport, anticipant l'action nécessaire pour les lancer.

Quelques instants plus tard, la place était complètement prête. Un grand bloc entouré par une pulvérisation un peu rouge contre le toit noir métallique.

"Très bien." Interpella Armand, en reculant. "Éloignez-vous, et nous allons le faire sauter."

* * *

L'explosion étant assourdissante, les trois dresseurs, Cornil, Doug et Solidad sprintèrent pour lancer les grenades stroboscopiques dans le trou ouvert, le morceau du toit s'écrasant sur le sol. Heureusement, les recherches précédentes avaient montré qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'espace mort entre le toit et le sol.

Quelques secondes après leur départ, Armand fonça dedans, en retirant le piton de sa ceinture et l'attachant sur le toit. En vérifiant que c'était sécuritaire, il plongea en arrière dans le nouveau trou, prêt à heurter le sol, sachant que les autres offriraient un soutien dès que possible.

En heurtant le sol, la chute ne durant même pas trois secondes, il désengagea immédiatement le rappel, examinant les lieux.

L'un des gardes avait été écrasé sous le toit tombé, les quatre autres aveuglés. En passant immédiatement à l'attaque, il balança un coup de poing sur le garde le plus proche de lui, l'envoyant à terre. Il pouvait entendre plus de bottes frapper le sol, les sons rudes des rappels s'échappant.

En achevant le garde avec une botte dans la tête, le Gardien de l'Aura se retourna pour voir Solidad heurter deux des gardes ensemble, les assommant. Doug avait puissamment donné un coup de pied dans la gorge de l'un d'eux, le garde Coppinger haletant dans un inconfort sur le sol.

"Nous les avons." Dit-il, en parlant dans le casque. "Commencez la procédure immédiatement. La zone est sécurisée. Les ennemis sont neutralisés. Aucun blessé au rapport."

"Reçu cinq sur cinq." Répondit la voix de Wes, un sentiment résonné par Koga quelques instants plus tard.

En l'éteignant, le dresseur de type acier aux cheveux noirs regarda son équipe.

"Très bien." Interpella-t-il, autoritairement. "Trouvons le chemin au rez-de-chaussée. On se sépare et on se retrouve dans cinq minutes."

En hochant la tête pour confirmer, les sept membres commencèrent à partir chacun de leurs côtés, examinant l'entrepôt, cherchant les divers secrets qu'il cachait, Dans un sens, ils avaient eu de la chance de faire tomber la section du toit directement par-dessus les tables où les gardes étaient assis à jouer au poker. Le reste du bâtiment avait l'air d'un entrepôt typique, rempli de grandes étagères, contenant plusieurs boîtes et caisses.

* * *

C'était Albert, le champion d'arène de Mauville, qui découvrit en premier un des escaliers cachés, le criant pour le confirmer.

"L'interrupteur pour les révéler se trouve derrière une affiche de Tiploufs!" Hurla-t-il. "Une affiche de Tiploufs. Lorsqu'on appuie dessus, un trou dans le sol s'ouvre pour révéler une échelle."

"C'est complètement troublant!" Cria Cornil.

De cette direction, le son de papier déchiré retentit.

"Et maintenant, j'ai trouvé celui-là ici aussi."

"Très bien alors." Interpella Armand. "On se retrouve au centre, et nous allons attendre les autres."

* * *

Trente secondes plus tard, les sept agents avaient réussi de justesse à revenir à leur point départ, les explosion simultanées retentissant tandis que les portes étaient éjectées de leurs gonds.

"Nous sommes entrés." Hurla Wes, sa voix hurlant de derrière quelques caisses.

"Même chose." Interpella Koga, le son des pas tonnant à l'intérieur.

"Très bien!" Répondit Armand, en criant. Puisqu'il y avait eu trois explosions en succession rapide, l'infiltration était officiellement révolue. À moins que la zone en dessous soit insonorisée, une possibilité, alors les Coppingers en dessous sauraient qu'ils arrivent. "Les contrôles pour les escaliers se cachent derrière une affiche de Tiploufs. Si on ne vous entend pas dans cinq minutes, nous reviendrons vous aider."

"Bien reçu." Aboya la grosse voix du maître Ninja.

En quelques secondes, le grincement des engrenages était audible, les couvertures roulant pour dévoiler les échelles menant en bas.

"Bonne chance!" Interpella Solidad, en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche. "J'espère qu'aucun de vous ne mourra."

* * *

"Est-ce quelqu'un voudrait bien me dire pourquoi la femme invulnérable n'est pas dans la ligne de front?" Grogna Major Bob, en descendant l'échelle. Il était par-dessus Koga, qui avait l'honneur incertain d'y aller le premier, tandis qu'Olly était par-dessus l'Américain survolté. "Ne devraient-ils pas l'envoyer pour encaisser tous ce qu'ils peuvent nous balancer."

Il entendit le doux rire par-dessus lui, élevant ses yeux pour regarder Olly.

"Hé, ils l'ont clairement choisi dans l'Équipe B pour une raison." Commenta le dresseur de Bonaugure. "Ne remets pas la hiérarchie en question, Bob. Et, si à jamais tu la vois encore comme un bélier, ma botte va rencontrer ton visage."

"Tu auras d'abord besoin d'une échelle pour l'atteindre." Plaisanta Bastien par-dessus l'ancien champion de Sinnoh.

Ça entraîna quelques rires de certains d'entre eux.

"Bon, ça suffit." Ordonna Koga, son baryton résonnant du fond de l'échelle. "Nous sommes sur le point de foncer, alors gardez toute votre concentration."

Ses mots tuèrent instantanément l'ambiance, l'intérêt revenant à la mission.

En cognant le sol, le Maître Ninja se retourna pour vérifier tout signe d'activité.

En examinant la zone, les deux mains sur les Pokéballs de son Nostenfer et de son Aeromite, il était ravi de se retrouver seul dans un petit couloir de service.

"On s'en sort bien." Interpella-t-il à la procession qui descendait. "On continue."

* * *

Il pouvait seulement imaginer ça sur l'autre côté du bâtiment, l'Équipe A allant passer par le même processus. En tant que dernier agent, Maria, descendit, il prit une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur la porte, l'examinant.

"Allons-y." Interpella le Ninja, en courant. Bien qu'il avait presque cinquante ans, il était toujours incroyablement mobile, résultats des années d'entraînement. Même les inspecteurs physiques dans les G-mens étaient forcés d'avouer qu'il avait la vitalité pour quelqu'un de son âge. En écrasant sa botte contre la porte, le simple cadenas cédant sous sa frappe, Il émergea dans la zone principale prêt à voir ce qui les attendait.

"Oh merde." Murmura Bob, en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant eux. À l'autre bout de la zone, derrière l'armée de soixante puissants gardiens Coppingers, Wes et son équipe émergèrent dans la pièce, des sentiments semblables étant exprimés.

En se retournant pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivés, l'armée se tourna au deux bouts, incroyablement rassemblée. Trente regardant dans une direction, trente dans l'autre.

"Nous sommes foutus." Chuchota Éric, en voyant que l'opposition commença à envoyer leurs Demolosses. Un peu sur le côté un Coppinger senior, un qui était reconnaissable en en tant qu'Arbok, observa avec intérêt.

Cependant, il semblait plus âgé que l'Arbok dont la plupart d'entre eux se souvenaient. quelque chose qu'ils placèrent comme stress.

"À mon signal." Chuchota Koga, en envoyant son Aeromite et son Nostenfer. "Déchaînez-vous."

Derrière lui, les sons de Pokémons étant relâchés retentirent. Il tourna sa tête, voyant Pingoleon, Dracolosse, Chaffreux, Nostenfer, Mackogneur, Hariyama, Alakazam, Elekable, Raichu, Simiabraz, Tritosor et Galeking.

"C'est parti." S'écria Bastien.

À travers la zone, un choix encore plus varié de Pokémons commença à apparaître tandis que l'équipe A sortit leurs choix. Un Tyranocif de Wes, accompagné d'un Laggron et d'un Carchacrok du même dresseur. Katie sortit un Kaimorse et un Akwakwak, tandis que Lucy envoya son Milobellus et son Seviper. Spectra envoya Noctunoir, le Pokémon Mainpince bientôt flanqué par le Maganon et le Simiabraz d'Adrien. Looker sortit un Octillery et un Tritosor à lui, envoyant aussi son Etourvol shiny. Enfin, Forge sortit un Mangriff et son Hippodocus.

"Nous sommes surpassés en nombre." Chuchota Maria. On aurait dit que chaque Coppinger avait relâché deux Demolosses, rendant sa déclaration étrangement susceptible. En plus, Arbok avait sorti un Seviper pour le protéger.

"Je m'occupe d'Arbok." Dit Olly, en sortant une Pokéball. "Pingoleon, Dracolosse. Éliminez-en autant que vous le pouvez avec vos attaques super efficaces."

"G-mens!" Rugit Arbok, un peu surpris de leur apparition. Pourtant, il n'avait pas répondu jusqu'à ce que les combattants soient préparés. "Bienvenue dans le futur."

Quelque chose avait frappé Bob comme suspect.

"Dennis n'est pas là." Chuchota-t-il, bruyamment. Assez audible pour entraîner un rire d'Arbok.

"Désolé." Répondit sarcastiquement le Coppinger. "No comprende. Il n'est pas là. Nous sommes juste sur le point de se lever et de le renverser."

En balançant sa main dans un geste contre l'armée de gardes Coppingers, il continua à sourire.

"Je vous présente le Coppinger 501ème." Dit-il, un sifflement mortel dans sa voix. "L'unité de combat mortel dans nos rangs. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer gagner."

Il n'y avait aucune arrogance dans sa voix, juste un sens de fait. Personne dans la pièce douta qu'il disait la vérité, bien qu'ils espéraient qu'il avait tort.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir." Cria Wes, sa voix résonnant autour de la pièce autrement vide. "C'est quand vous voulez, Maître Koga."

Le Ninja haussa les épaules.

"Déchainez-vous!" Aboya-t-il, en balançant son bras.

Avec une série de cris des Pokémon retentissant, l'attaque commença.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas d'épopée qui se rassemblait. Aucun talent artistique dans la combat. Mais, alors que les deux vagues de Pokémons se sont réunirent, c'était incroyablement brutal.

Le Simiabraz d'Éric se leva et frappa son poing contre le côté d'un Demolosse, dans un Mach Punch. L'attaque était suffisante pour repousser le Pokémon Sombre, sa misère combinée par une série de coups de pied pour donner de bons résultats ensuite. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, le Pokémon Flamme repassa à l'attaque, explosant dans l'action tandis qu'il fonça, par un barrage de Pokémons de type ténèbres et feu, une série d'attaques Close Combat approchant.

Il fut bientôt accompagné par l'Alakazam de Morgan, le Pokémon Psy émergeant avec Teleport pour surprendre l'opposition. En commençant avec un Ultimapoing, il utilisa l'élan pour se jeter dans les airs, tirant un trio d'attaques Exploforce. Le premier élimina une paire de chiens comme Pokémons, le deuxième sortit au large et le dernier éleva une explosion de débris qui ratissa dans trois autres adversaires. Finalement, avant qu'il puisse être frappé, le Pokémon de type psy relâcha un autre Teleport, disparaissant instantanément hors de portée.

En flamboyant travers la foule avec un Electacle, le Raichu de Bob envoya un Demolosse rebondir sur son petit corps orange avec une intention féroce. Alors qu'ils atterrirent, le Chaffreux de Maria bondit et ratissa ses griffes à travers leurs corps morts, décimant complètement leurs défenses.

Pourtant, malgré ces petites victoires, tout n'allait pas bien. Surtout pour les Pokémons les plus grands. Le Dracolosse d'Olly essayait de se débarrasser d'un Demolosse qui avait ses dents enfoncés dans son cou. L'Elekable de Bob eu le même problème, même chose pour les deux Pokémons envoyés par Bastien, Mackogneur et Hariyama. Au moins, le Makuhita évolué parvenait toujours à attaquer, balançant coup de poing après coup de poing dans les Demolosses approchants, en essayant d'éviter d'être submergé. Enfin, le Dracolosse d'Olly renonça de résister, et choisit de relâcher un Ultralaser dans la foule, dégarnissant les rangs. Au moins cinq des Pokémons étaient fortement blessés, deux évanouis. Le Nostenfer de Koga avait été abattu avec un Lance-Flamme, deux Demolosses le déchirant. L'Aeromite du Ninja était indemne jusqu'à présent, mais pas pour par faute d'avoir essayé. Il avait relâché une variété de poudres sur les Demolosses, en essayant de les éliminer, avec très peu de chance.

* * *

Alors que le combat faisait rage au milieu du terrain, le 501ème se déplaçant pour attaquer les dresseurs, Olly se détacha de la foule et alla affronter Arbok.

"Te voilà enfin." Siffla le Coppinger, tandis qu'il arriva pour bloquer sa sortie. "Le grand héros. Le chef des G-mens."

"Excuse-moi?" Demanda Olly, surpris.

"Tu n'atteindras jamais ce point dans ton futur." Avertit Arbok, alors qu'un cri retentit de l'autre côté du bâtiment, le côté que l'Équipe A avait attaqué.

Les yeux d'Olly s'élevèrent, voyant Lucy sur le sol, un Demolosse la déchiquetant. La distraction était assez suffisante pour qu'Arbok passe à l'attaque, son Seviper se précipitant vers sa gorge.

De justesse, le dresseur de Bonaugure réussit à plonger sur le côté, évitant le Crochetvenin. Agacé, il sortit Deoxys, le Pokémon ADN prêt à affronter Seviper.

"Intéressant." Commenta Arbok. "Seviper, attaque Queue-Poison."

* * *

Adrien regarda Lucy tomber, incapable de l'aider. Il aurait pu sortir un autre de ses Pokémons, mais ça aurait été inutile. Elle saignait déjà beaucoup et aurait été morte d'ici à ce qu'il puisse offrir son aide.

Le crépitement d'électricité sifflant, son Maganon déchaîna des attaques Tonnerres dans la foule de Demolosses enragés. Bien qu'elles étaient efficaces, ça semblait avoir l'impact d'essayer d'attraper la pluie d'un orage tropical dans un seau. Plus semblait juste continuer à s'approcher. Son Simiabraz continua à veiller sur le Noctunoir de Spectra qui jetait aléatoirement des Ball'Ombres dans la foule. Bien que ce n'était pas efficace, elle se sont avérées être utiles, étourdissant les Demolosses pour que Simiabraz puisse les frapper avec un Mach Punch.

Pendant ce temps, le Tyranocif de Wes faisait face au même problème tandis que le grand Pokémon se battait de l'autre côté. Un Demolosse sautait sur son dos. Cependant, ce qu'il avait en sa faveur était l'épaisse peau blindée, le protégeant facilement des attaques Machouilles. Les ignorant, il se contenta de tirer des attaques Lames De Roc, éliminant plusieurs ennemis.

Savourant clairement le combat, le Mangriff de Forge bondit dans les airs, lançant un Eclategriffe qui aplatit le Demolosse sous lui. N'hésitant pas, il recommença immédiatement à bouger, le brossant dans la foule pour relâcher une rafales d'attaques Tranches dans ceux autour de lui. Assez pour leur causer un certain inconfort considérable, avant qu'un Demolosse soit avisé, esquivant le coup de griffe qui s'approcha de lui, avant de sauter sur le dos du Pokémon blanc, le mordant immédiatement dans le dos de son cou.

En criant de douleur, le Pokémon de type normal appela à l'aide. De l'aide qui vint sous la forme de l'Hippodocus de Forge, le Pokémon Poids Lourd se déchaînant joyeusement à travers la foule. Des rugissements déchirèrent des coins de ses mâchoires, la bouche principale essayant de mordre tous les Demolosses qui étaient assez stupide pour se mettre en travers de son chemin.

* * *

Des deux côtés de la bataille, voyant qu'ils étaient en danger, le Pokémon de type eau avait commencé à coordonner une attaque organisée, alignant comme un peloton pour relâcher des souffles d'eau dans le Pokémons de type Feu, le Demolosse reculant instantanément des attaques super efficaces.

Maintenant, les soldats Coppingers attaquaient les dresseurs, un taux de quatre pour chaque agent G-men. Bien que Bob ai réussi à éliminer deux d'entre eux, ses adversaires réussirent à submerger le grand dresseur de type électrique, le maintenant sur le sol. Lorsque sa force retentit enfin, l'un d'eux écrasa sa tête sur le sol, l'assommant. En utilisant sa vitesse, Koga s'en sortait un peu mieux, en bloquant et en esquivant les attaques le ciblant. Pourtant, à quatre contre un, il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps, finalement envoyé sur le sol par un coup de poing bien placé dans le dos de sa tête.

Alors que Deoxys frappa avec une attaque Psyko, battant instantanément Seviper, Olly regarda autour de lui pour examiner le combat jusqu'ici.

En regardant la façon dont ça se passait, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas gagner pour l'instant. Et, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

"Deoxys!" Cria-t-il, en attirant l'attention du Pokémon. "Vas chercher les autres. On a besoin de leur aide!"

N'hésitant pas, le Pokémon ADN disparut instantanément dans un Teleport, les laissant lui et Arbok seuls.

Sans même un moment pour réfléchir, le Coppinger fonça sur lui, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol.

Avant qu'il puisse attaquer davantage, le dresseur de Bonaugure balança un pied, touchant involontairement son adversaire dans le genou. Ça n'avait pas été intentionnel, mais c'était suffisant pour l'entraîner à reculer. Assez pour lui permettre de sauter à l'attaque.

* * *

En sautant sur le lui, les mâchoires su Demolosse s'ouvrant, Looker avait un sens élémentaire de déjà vu. Ne voyant pas l'adversaire derrière lui, la vue du Pokémon rapide devant lui.

"Bordel." Murmura-t-il, en sentant certainement qu'il était sur le point de mourir à nouveau. Il pouvait simplement retenir les mâchoires pendant si longtemps, les griffes ratissant dans ses vêtements de camouflage du désert qu'on lui avait remis plus tôt. Il pouvait sentir les égratignures couper dans sa peau. Ses mains, coincées autour de la gorge du Demolosse, commencèrent à perdre leur force. Les mâchoires commencèrent lentement à se rapprocher...

Mais, s'envolèrent ensuite, un grand Pokémon gris par-dessus lui le jetant en arrière. Des grands doigts argentés écrasèrent presque sa colonne vertébrale tandis que le Pokémon Sombre était jeté dans les airs.

"Registeel?" Demanda faiblement Looker.

"La cavalerie est arrivée!" Hurla une voix.

En roulant lentement, son corps horriblement endolori, Looker regarda attentivement autour de lui pour voir Armand, Albert et Blake charger. De l'autre côté du bâtiment, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Doug, Solidad, Henry et Cornil étaient entrés dans la mêlée.

Sachant à quel point il avait été à un cheveu de mourir, l'ancien agent de la Police Internationale salua le golem de fer.

"Merci." Murmura-t-il, en se relevant délicatement.

* * *

Plus de Pokémons entrèrent dans le combat, gracieuseté des nouveaux arrivants. Drattak, un Dracaufeu shiny, un Regice, un Roucarnage, un Lokhlass, un Roigada, un Gravalanch, un Canarticho, un Kaorine, un Crustabri et un Noctali. En plus, le Registeel qui lui avait sauvé la vie de Looker, le Lucario d'Armand, un autre Pingoleon, un Aligatueur, un Altaria, un Brouhabam, un Galeking, un autre Roucarnage, un Dodrio et un Noarfang.

Lentement et sûrement, ajoutés aux, si légers, numéros extras de combat, le courant du match commença à tourner. Tandis que le 501ème avait été confortable quelques instants plus tôt, l'arrivée de Doug et Solidad, de forts combattants solides leur donnèrent des problèmes. Les agents restants, ceux qui n'avaient pas perdus connaissances les rejoignirent, aidés par Cornil et Henry, terminant avec ceux qui avaient survécu à l'assaut initial.

De l'autre côté, Adrien, Spectra, Bastien et Armand étaient repoussés dans un coin par un torrent de Coppingers. Seul le Lucario d'Armand, en restant toujours proche de son maître, était avec eux, le Pokémon Aura utilisant toute sa force et sa vitesse de retenir les Demolosses. Laissant les humains se charger des soldats Coppingers jetés sur eux.

* * *

En jetant Arbok sur le sol, Olly se tint par-dessus, en haletant.

"Tu vas y passer." Dit-il, avec confiance. "Pendant longtemps."

Un peu amusé, le chef Coppinger commença à rire.

"Pas moi." Répondit-il, en souriant. "Je n'irai nul part. Malheureusement..."

Le ton de son rire devint encore plus grand tandis qu'il leva les yeux vers le dresseur de Bonaugure.

"Tu auras le droit à un billet aller simple pour l'enfer."

En élevant un sourcil dans la surprise, Olly commença à parler...

Avant que le Seviper d'Arbok bondisse, apparemment sortit de son état relâché et éperonna une Queue-Poison à travers son estomac, l'appendice brillant avec une lumière mauve s'enfonçant à travers l'autre côté de sa peau.

En haletant encore plus, il s'effondra sur ses genoux. La queue de Seviper se retira, laissant juste un trou béant dans la partie basse de son estomac. Du sang rouge foncé tacha son chandail, mélangé avec le poison mauve mortel. Alors que la vie commença à se vider de son corps, ses dernières respirations sortirent en épaisses salves déchiquetées, du sang aspergeant de sa bouche et sur le sol.

"Qu...?" Commença-t-il à demander. "Tu..."

En élevant sa botte, Arbok se prépara à l'achever. Un regard sadique d'extrême satisfaction sur son visage dit tout.

Pourtant, ça n'allait pas arriver, tandis que Registeel émergea de la foule, l'attrapant dans sa puissante poigne.

"Excellent, Registeel!" Hurla Armand. "Maintenant tiens-le."

* * *

Pendant quelques instants plus, le combat faisait rage. Pourtant, l'image de leur chef vaincu s'épuisa évidemment petit à petit dans les têtes du 501ème.

Au fil du temps, plusieurs d'entre eux commencèrent à se rendre. Ils n'allaient pas se battre pour un leader déchu.

Cependant, l'un d'eux fit quelque chose de surprenant, un homme portant un casque qui obscurcit son identité. Plutôt que de s'asseoir et de mettre ses mains en l'air, il tourna les talons et passa à l'attaque, cette fois en se retournant contre les autres membres du 501ème, relâchant les autres Pokémons. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas des Demolosses. Un Electrode, un Grolem shiny, un Ronflex et un Kicklee.

Avec la plupart des autres Demolosses ayant été vaincus, ses Pokémons complètement frais n'avaient aucun problème de se charger des quelques traînards épuisés.

* * *

Enfin, avec l'aide d'un allié improbable, chaque adversaire était au sol pour se rendre, ou ayant été vaincu. À l'exception du Coppinger casqué, l'homme retirant finalement son casque.

En fonçant pour parler, Armand donna d'abord ses ordres.

"Vérifiez les blessés." Ordonna-t-il, avant de regarder les membres qui se rendaient du 501ème. "Ceux qui travaillent pour les Coppingers ne seront pas chargés de quoi que ce soit s'ils nous offrent une aide précieuse. Alors, faites-nous une faveur et aidez-nous."

Ça pourrait avoir passé comme une demande excessive, mais les membres du bataillon Coppinger étaient plus que prêts à rendre service. Les vingt hommes qui s'étaient rendus commencèrent à se mettre au travail, examinant ceux sur le sol.

En regardant autour de lui pour la dernière fois, le Gardien de l'Aura se dirigea vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs portant l'uniforme Coppinger.

"Je ne crois pas que tu veux offrir des infos sur pourquoi tu nous a aidé." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant l'homme. "Tu as activement tourné le dos à tes coéquipiers."

L'homme haussa les épaules.

"Je ne travaille pas pour eux." Répondit-il, en croisant ses bras.

"Excuse-moi?" Demanda Armand, surpris.

En tendant une main, l'homme aux cheveux noirs fit le signe.

"J'ai infiltré le groupe dernièrement." Répondit-il, tandis qu'Armand secoua sa main. "Je me suis fait passé comme un membre du 501ème. Je m'appelle Syed Sons, et je suis venu ici au nom de SSK."

La déclaration intrigua un peu Armand.

"Depuis quand SSK avait tout intérêt d'arrêter les Coppingers?" Se demanda-t-il. "Je croyais qu'ils ne travaillaient que sur les affaires affectant Kanto."

Syed haussa les épaules.

"La décision a été prise que les Coppingers pourraient être un futur danger dans la région." Répondit-il. "Alors, ils m'ont envoyé pour essayer de vérifier s'ils étaient un danger ou non."

En courant rapidement, Albert apparut sur la scène, en haletant.

"Vous vouliez un rapport d'état?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Armand.

En approuvant, le Gardien de l'Aura le fixa avec espoir.

"Eh bien, à en juger par le parcours initial." Répondit Albert. "Nous avons quelques blessés. Peu d'os cassés, plusieurs blessures légères."

En soupirant, il regarda autour de la pièce, en particulier vers les corps sur le sol.

"Et cinq personnes confirmées mortes de notre camp jusqu'à présent."

"Merde." Siffla furieusement Armand. Il frappa un poing contre sa main, dans la frustration.

"Mais..." Souligna Syed. "Voyez le bon côté."

"Et, de quoi s'agit-il exactement?" Exigea furieusement le Gardien de l'Aura. Ça avait été le plus bas niveau de sa vie depuis longtemps, sachant que sa stratégie n'avait pas été suffisante pour garder tout le monde en vie.

En regardant autour de lui, en voyant Solidad porter le corps de son petit ami dans ses bras, les yeux sans vie d'Olly fixant le plafond, des larmes coulants sur les joues de la fille aux cheveux roses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en quelque sorte pire.

* * *

En voyant l'Arbok entrelacé, toujours maintenu par Registeel, Looker s'approcha de lui.

"Alors, c'est toi le grand manitou." Remarqua-t-il, sombrement. Ses yeux passèrent sur le leader Coppinger, le résumant furieusement. "Où est Dennis?"

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était fait attrapé par le Pokémon de type acier, les yeux d'Arbok montrèrent de l'insouciance.

"Il n'a pas fait de rapport." Répondit-il, nonchalamment. "Alors, nous pouvons seulement assumer et espérer qu'il soit mort."

Suprêmement agacé par lui, Looker leva la main vers le cou de l'homme, tout comme le protocole d'opération l'avait dicté. Comme c'était dit, il y avait un collier, le sentiment de deux joyaux contre sa main était clair pour lui à sentir.

En le retirant, il vit que les joyaux étaient rose et bleu. Tout comme Jim l'avait dit.

"Nooon!" Hurla Arbok, en perdant soudainement tout son sang-froid. "Pitié, rendez-moi ça!"

L'ancien agent de la Police Internationale secoua lentement sa tête.

"Négatif." Répondit-il, en le laissant tomber sur le sol.

En quelques secondes, il avait écrasé sa botte dessus, les sentant se casser.

* * *

Et, même s'il ne pouvait pas connaître l'impact de ce qu'il venait de faire, il savait en quelque sorte qu'il sentit ça bien. Comme s'il venait juste de faire quelque chose de bien.

S'il avait su qu'il venait de libérer le futur d'être figé dans le temps, sauvant Dialga et Palkia de l'emprisonnement du futur Arbok à cet époque, il aurait pu se sentir encore mieux dans sa peau.

* * *

"Monsieur!"

Momentanément distrait, Armand regarda autour de lui pour voir Adrien tendre une téléphone portable.

"Oui?" Demanda-t-il.

Le membre de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh sourit. Bien que c'était un moment solennel, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"C'est Norman au téléphone." Dit-il. "Il veut vous parler."

En prenant le téléphone à contrecœur, le Gardien de l'Aura le posa sur son oreille.

"Bonjour." Répondit-il.

"Armand!" S'écria Norman, en parlant rapidement. "Tu es vivant."

Même à l'autre bout de la ligne, il pouvait entendre le commandant racler sa gorge.

"Oublie simplement tous les détails pour l'instant." Demanda-t-il. "Dis-moi. Avons-nous gagné?"

En expirant fortement, Armand trouva le stade incroyablement ironique. Comment pouvait-il ignorer les détails?

Pourtant, malgré lui-même, malgré son dégoût actuel envers lui-même, il réussit à répondre honnêtement.

"Oui." Répondit le dresseur aux cheveux noirs, en réussissant en quelque sorte en garder la tristesse dans sa voix. "Nous avons gagné. Les Coppingers sont finis..."

* * *

**Eh bien, ça remonte à loin depuis que j'ai traduit un chapitre aussi long.**

**Ainsi, Cindy n'utilise pas seulement que des types feu... On dirait que ça ne sera pas aussi facile que Sacha le pensait avant même de commencer.**

**Le monde et le futur a été sauvé, mais ça a coûté cher aux G-mens. Cinq morts en comptant Olly. Qui l'aurait cru?**


	118. Enflammé Pour Des Réponses

Chapitre 118. Enflammé Pour Des Réponses.

* * *

_Résumé. L'attaque a commencé sur l'installation Coppinger, les G-mens mettant leur plan en action. Armand et son équipe ont réussi à s'infiltrer par le toit, neutralisant l'équipe intérieure de gardes. Lorsque les autres sont arrivés, ils sont descendus pour affronter les Coppingers, trouvant soixante membres du bataillon Coppinger 501ème prêt à combattre. Plus Arbok. Dans un combat féroce, aidé par le Syed Sons infiltré, les G-mens ont réussi à finalement triompher, malgré la mort d'Olly aux mains d'Arbok. Armand n'a pas hésité à déclarer que les Coppingers étaient finis. Pendant ce temps, Sacha a fait un peu de préparation pour son prochain match avec Cindy, obtenant quelques conseils de la part de Régis..._

* * *

"Dix blessés." Dit Albert, en lisant tristement ses notes. "Cinq morts. Lucy Mullins, Richard Henry, Katie Walker, Olly Lowe et Bob. Nous les avons tous perdu."

"Putain." Siffla Armand, assis furieusement contre une caisse. Bien que la mission avait été un succès, la façon dont ils avaient perdu leurs coéquipiers le rendait furieux. Si seulement il y avait eu quelque chose de plus qu'il aurait pu faire avec la planification Si seulement l'Équipe B avait pu descendre quelques minutes plus tôt pour aider les autres à l'attaque. Si seulement, les deux mots les plus utilisés dans le vocabulaire humain.

"Ça aurait pu être pire." Lui rappela Cornil, en entrant. Le champion d'arène aux cheveux de flammes, avec Looker, Forge et Koga escortaient un Arbok enchaîné vers l'avion à cargo, prêts à l'escorter vers la prison la plus proche. "Beaucoup plus pire."

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça ne fit pas mieux sentir le Gardien de l'Aura. Quelque chose d'apparent lorsqu'il arrondit presque furieusement sur lui, en craquant.

"Ce n'est que de la sale merde à dire!" Rompit-il, furieusement. "Ils sont morts et c'est tout. Tu peux l'établir de la façon que ça te chante, mais..."

"Hé, Armand." Interpella Albert, en intervenant. "Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Même Koga avoue que si l'équipe B n'était pas intervenue comme vous l'avez fait, ça aurait pu être incroyablement pire. L'estimation est à soixante-dix pour cent de blessés."

"Mmmm." Répliqua le Gardien de l'Aura. "Facile de penser à chacun de nous comme une statique."

* * *

"Merde." Murmura Doug, en baissant les yeux sur le corps couvert devant lui. Lui et Éric étaient appuyés contre les caisses, en secouant tous la tête. "Double merde."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort." Grogna Éric, en secouant sa tête. "Ce gars était mon idole."

Doug tourna tristement la tête, voyant une Solidad inconsolable assise contre le mur.

"Ai une pensée pour elle, tu veux?" Remarqua-t-il, en la pointant doucement au dresseur de Littorella. Ce n'était pas une réprimande, mais plutôt un rappel. "Elle vient de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ça, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place en ce moment."

Il roula ses yeux.

"Beaucoup de blâme a été jeté." Continua Doug. "La réaction naturelle de l'esprit humain, lorsque les choses tournent mal est de se blâmer. Solidad se blâme d'avoir suivi les ordres et d'être restée en haut. Pour être honnête, j'ai également un peu de culpabilité pour ma part pour les même raisons. Si nous étions descendus vous aider, alors plus de vies auraient pu être sauvées. Mais, plus auraient pu être perdues. Nous l'ignorons."

Ses yeux passèrent autour de la pièce, en voyant le reste des G-mens partir faire leurs choses. Les autres corps n'étaient pas couverts, n'ayant pas été sortis. Morgane, ayant connue Major Bob de leur temps passé ensemble dans le circuit de champion d'arène de Kanto, avait quelques instants par-dessus son corps. Disant probablement quelques derniers mots à quelqu'un qui aurait pu être son ami.

"Katie et Richard." Dit tristement Doug, en regardant les corps des deux agents qui avaient péri sous les feux des Demolosses. "Je ne connaissais aucun d'eux personnellement. Mais, il va y avoir des gens qui vont se blâmer pour leur morts. Richard était avec moi dans l'Équipe B. Je n'ai pas vu ça mal aller. Et, quant à Bob et Lucy..."

Le dresseur de Jadielle frissonna à la pensée.

"Désolé, vieux." Répondit Éric, en levant la main pour le tapoter sur l'épaule. "J'avais oublié que toi et elle étiez..."

Un dur rire s'échappa de la bouche de Doug.

"On comptait partir pour les Îles Sevii la semaine prochaine." Dit-il, sombrement. "Des vacances loin de tout ça. La vie est une salope des fois."

"Amen à ça." Répondit Éric.

* * *

Il ignorait s'il rêvait. Pourtant, compte tenu la vivacité, les images concis de l'entourage, il y avait une petite chance que ça aurait pu ne pas l'être.

Mais, tandis qu'il finit le jogging qu'il avait entrepris, se laissant tomber sur la plage la plus proche pour une pause rapide, Jim eu l'étrange sentiment qu'il n'était pas seul.

En élevant ses yeux, une merveille expectative se dirigeant vers lui, l'explication fut rapidement claire.

"Ça te dérange si je m'assois?"

Reconnaissant instantanément le personnage aux cheveux argentés, les traits comme loup, et les vêtements dorés, Jim ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'approuver. Toute personne qui avait pris toute interaction avec l'homme pourrait avoir découvert que son nom est Arthur. Arthur Chaos.

Peu d'humains savaient qu'il passait sous un autre nom. Un nom qui révéla sa véritable identité, le nom d'Arceus.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Jim, en haussant les épaules. "Je veux dire après tout, vous avez probablement créé la chose."

Arceus ria à la blague.

"Tu me donnes trop de mérite, M. Jacobs." Remarqua-t-il. "J'ai certainement créé les matériaux nécessaires pour ça, mais l'élaboration est quelque chose dont je ne peux pas réclamer la propriété."

"Que voulez-vous, de toute façon?" Demanda le dresseur d'Acajou. "Vous êtes certain que c'est sans danger de venir marcher ici?"

En approuvant, l'avatar humain du Pokémon sourit comme réponse.

"De quoi dois-je avoir peur?" Demanda-t-il. "Avec les Coppingers qui ne sont plus une menace..."

Il eu une réaction de son compagnon.

"Alors, l'attaque a été un succès?" Se demanda Jim, étrangement heureux avec ce résultat. "Les G-mens les ont éliminé?"

Une fois de plus, Arceus approuva.

"Il y a trente-deux minutes." Répondit-il. "Et, j'aimerais aussi t'informer qu'un certain Jacques Looker a réussi à casser le contrôle d'Arbok sur le futur. La chaîne contenant les frayements de leurs joyaux a été cassé, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est plus masqué par la présence de moi-même, et tout autre Pokémon légendaire."

Cette fois, il réussit à sourire. Pourtant, c'était un peu solennel, plutôt que joyeux.

"Bien qu'il y a un inconvénient à ça. Dialga et Palkia, se souvenant toujours ce qu'il leur a fait, sont impatients de lui dire quelques mots."

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient du style à parler." Répondit-il, nonchalamment.

En entendant la blague, un épais rire retentissant déchira des mâchoires d'Arceus.

"Ai-je dit parler?" Demanda-t-il. "Je passais plus sur l'hypothèse qu'ils voudraient le déchiqueter en morceaux."

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?" Se demanda Jim.

"Blague à part." Répondit le Pokémon Alpha. "C'est d'une sérieuse importance. Ils sont prêts à rompre le temps et l'espace pour tenter de l'arrêter. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas permettre de se produire. S'ils s'infiltrent dans ce monde, les résultats pourraient être catastrophiques."

En voyant une légère erreur avec l'énonciation, le dresseur aux cheveux bruns regarda la forme humaine assise à côté de lui.

"Jusqu'à quel point ça pourrait mal tourner?" Demanda-t-il. "Vous vous souvenez lorsque Olly et moi sommes entrés dans la Salle Originelle pour essayer de secourir Cynthia? Nous avons vaincu Dialga et Palkia et ensuite..."

"Ce n'est pas le cas." Interrompit Arceus. "Désolé de te décevoir, mais vous avez vaincu une pâle imitation des deux. Les simulations que j'ai délibérément mis en place pour perdre. Peut-être que je l'ai fait parce que je devais garder un équilibre. D'un côté, je ne pouvais pas laisser partir ta sœur librement. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, si j'avais choisi de relâcher les ancêtres de Dialga et Palkia sur vous, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance de gagner. Alors, j'ai mis en place un juste milieu. Ces Pokémons qui ont été créés n'étaient pas des enfants. Ils avaient environ l'équivalent d'un puissant Dracolosse, quelque chose qui était fort, mais pas invincible. Et vous avez tous les deux accompli ça remarquablement."

En élevant ses yeux dans le ciel, une note de tristesse passa dans sa voix.

"Parlant de M. Lowe." Continua-t-il. "Je vais être certain de lui transmettre tes salutations."

"Je vous demande pardon?"

Cette fois, quelque chose semblait émaner de l'être entier d'Arceus, la tristesse se précipitant pour remplir tout le vide. Même ses yeux semblèrent prendre l'eau.

"Je suis au regret de t'informer qu'il se trouve dans un endroit meilleur." Répondit doucement le Pokémon Alpha. "Il y a eu... Un incident dans les entrailles de Rhode. Il est mort en sauvant le monde. Son sacrifice a permis à Arbok de pouvoir être capturé."

"Ça semble tout de même un échange merdique." Murmura amèrement Jim.

Et pour ça, Arceus n'avait aucune réponse.

"Je ne lui ai pas dit de faire ça." Vint-il, éventuellement. "Il ne l'a pas fait pour une récompense ou un prestige. Je lui ai parlé avant de venir ici, le gars se trouve actuellement dans ma salle d'attente. Il l'a fait parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire."

"Eh bien..."

Maintenant, c'était au tour à Jim de ne pas avoir de réponse.

"Alors, pourquoi me dites-vous ça?" Demanda-t-il, toujours surpris. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Arceus était apparut sur l'île de l'Étoile Rayonnante juste pour discuter avec lui, lui disant juste ces choses.

"Parce que..." Commença doucement Arceus. "Je ne peux pas te raconter toute l'histoire pour l'instant. Mais, je le ferai un jour. Le jour où tu mourras. Mais, la version courte jusqu'ici est que tu m'as convaincu de ramener Jacques Looker d'au-delà de la tombe. En faisant ça, le future a été complètement altéré. Désormais, le futur que tu as vu lorsque toi et l'Ectoplasma avez voyagé là-bas n'existe plus. Le temps a complètement changé, le futur étant un endroit plus paisible. Finit l'existence des Coppingers. Bien que le pardon était mon intention, cette femme détestable, Claudia Coppinger, ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit. Et, Arbok, ne survivra pas toute la nuit."

"Alors...?" Commença à demander Jim.

"Pour répondre à ta question, je balance Arbok a Dialga et Palkia. Il disparaîtra dans son sommeil, prêt pour sa prochaine vie. Aussi puissant que je puisse être, ce n'est pas ma position de les maîtriser continuellement. À moins que je fasse ça, ils vont éventuellement s'infiltrer dans ce monde et perdre leur temps à le chercher."

"Peuvent-ils faire ça?"

Cette fois, Arceus semblait hésiter.

"Si..." Dit-il, doucement. "Si un de mes enfants, les ancêtres du trio de dragons de Sinnoh veut quitter cette dimension, ce n'est pas une chose facile à accomplir. Utiliser les orbes Adamant et Perlée rendent plus facile pour Dialga et Palkia de partir, ils demeurent actuellement dans les royaumes du temps et de l'espace. Ces orbes agissent comme une clé surnaturelle. Si elles sont placées à l'emplacement correspondant, alors elles vont forcément les extirper."

"Mais, qu'en est-il de Giratina?" Demanda Jim, sa question plus dans l'intérêt que le désir de le savoir.

Choisissant exprès d'ignorer la question, Arceus regarda autour de lui pour voir le soleil se lever.

"Nous reparlerons bientôt." Dit-il finalement, songeur. "Mais, pas très bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de lorsque tu me reverras."

"Je crois que ça n'arrivera pas dans ce cas." Répondit Jim, en approuvant.

"Souhaite bonne chance à ton ami dans ce match." Répondit Arceus, en tendant une main. "Je suis certain qu'il peut gagner."

Jim sourit, tandis qu'il retourna le geste.

"Je suis certain qu'il va apprécier le soutien d'une divinité." Dit-il. "Savez-vous entre parenthèses s'il va gagner ou non?"

En entendant cela, un sourire amusé passa sur la bouche d'Arceus.

"Bien sûr que oui." Sourit-il. "Mais, je ne vais pas te le dire. Ne l'apprécierais-tu pas davantage en étant une surprise? De plus, je suis quasiment certain que la première chose que tu ferais serait de fuir instantanément et de placer tout ton argent sur le vainqueur. Même si c'est d'une simple façon, ça pourrait changer les choses."

"Comment?" Demanda Jim, en secouant sa tête.

"Ok, envisage ceci." Répondit le Pokémon Alpha. "Tu fuis et places deux cents dollars sur Sacha Ketchum ou Cindy Flare pour remporter le match. Les prix des preneurs de pari baissent, ils risquent de perdre beaucoup d'argent. L'un des plus sans scrupules kidnappe un membre de ta famille adorée, les oblige à jeter le couple. Ce n'est pas au-delà du comportement humain pour faire ça."

"Vous nous faite sentir comme les Coppingers." Remarqua Jim. "Vous ne pouvez pas juger toute l'humanité sur un petit ensemble de cinglés."

"Eh bien dans ce cas." Sourit Arceus. "Tu me confonds pour un membre de ma famille qui pense ça."

* * *

"Bon, alors on se tire!" Interpella Koga, l'équipe se dirigeant déjà vers l'avion cargo, le véhicule ayant atterri dans le désert, depuis les quinze dernières minutes. "Quiconque qui n'est pas blessé transportent les morts. Si vous soignez un blessé, alors..."

Momentanément distrait, ses yeux passèrent sur Armand, le Gardien de l'Aura appuyé contre une caisse. Ses yeux étaient fermés dans la méditation, ses jambes croisées sous lui.

"... Sortez juste aussi rapidement que possible." Termina doucement le Ninja. Les membres du 501ème, ceux qui avaient été vaincus, avaient déjà été escortés dans l'avion, enchaînés et prêts à être transportés à la prison la plus proche. Ceux qui s'étaient rendus, Armand fidèle à sa parole, avaient eu la chance de partir. Plusieurs d'eux s'étaient procurés des vélos de vol plané et avaient quitté le désert.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas fait partie de l'équipe, Syed Sons se démenait dans le coin, aidant les agents qui en avaient de besoin. Il avait déjà sorti quelques-uns des corps et avait escorté quelques-uns des soldats enchaînés.

Assez pour que Koga se sente obligé de lui offrir une balade pour sortir du désert. Quelque chose que l'agent des Services Secrets de Kanto avait accepté vivement. S'échapper du désert ne serait pas une tâche facile, surtout puisque les vélos à vol plané avaient été retirés.

"Alors, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici?" Avait demandé Forge, en regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Je me suis parachuté d'un avion." Répondit Syed, sans la moindre trace de mensonge dans sa voix. "Nous assurons avec style."

"Sans doute." Dit sèchement Looker. "Ça m'étonne que vous n'avez pas déclenché l'alarme."

"J'ai atterri sur le toit." Lui avait dit Syed. "Il n'y avait pas d'alarmes là. Quelle chance j'ai eu."

"Êtes-vous tous si insouciants?" Se demanda Morgane, en passant par là. La championne d'arène de Safrania arborait actuellement une sale coupure sur sa tête, courtoisie de l'endroit où elle avait heurté le sol plus tôt.

"Oui, c'est à peu près ça." Renvoya-t-il. "Plus d'insouciance de foncer comme un fou et d'utiliser nos pouvoirs psychiques pour transformer les gens en poupées."

À ce commentaire, Looker et Forge fixèrent Morgane avant de reculer à une distance sécuritaire.

"Oh franchement!" Se plaignit-elle.

* * *

"Alors, vous venez?"

En levant les yeux, Armand vit le Ninja, Koga, se tenir devant lui. Le regard d'attente sur ses traits burinés répondit à sa question, se demandant quelle serait sa réponse.

Il déplaça lentement sa tête sur le côté, et de nouveau en arrière.

"Non." Répondit le Gardien de l'Aura, en se levant. "Je..."

"Vous savez très bien..." Commença à dire Koga, avant d'être interrompu.

"Si quelqu'un d'autre me dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, je vais commencer à balancer des coups de poings." Cria furieusement Armand, en élevant sa voix. Plusieurs regards vinrent vers lui de ceux qui étaient toujours dans le bâtiment, certains d'entre eux reculant même. "Je sais que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais je me sens tout de même coupable de la façon dont la mission s'est déroulée. Étrange, hein?"

Avant que Koga puisse parler, il recommença.

"Et, je..." Cette fois, il commença à parler plus doucement. Je ne crois pas que je vais revenir. "J'ai simplement un drôle de sentiment sur ce qui se passe."

D'un ton doux, à un octave plus bas, il continua.

"Alors, passez mes salutations à Norman, et je reviendrais aussitôt que je le pourrai."

En semblant étonné,, Koga repris rapidement son calme.

"Bon, très bien." Répondit-il, ses yeux élargis au maximum. "Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir prendre le trajet du retour?"

En hochant la tête, Armand se tourna vers les agents toujours dans le bâtiment.

"Félicitations à tous." Dit-il, parlant pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre. "Nous avons fait du bon travail aujourd'hui, en réussissant à accomplir une mission délicate. Et, autant que ça me fait mal de le dire, nous l'avons accompli avec aussi peu de blessures que possible. Alors..."

Le dégoût se précipita en lui, complètement incroyant sur tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il se détestait pour mentir, mais ça serait nécessaire.

"Je vous souhaite bon retour à la maison."

En terminant de cette façon, les regards s'intensifièrent. Il pouvait les voir se demander pourquoi il ne repartait pas avec eux apparaître en flashs, leurs confusions détectables.

"J'ai encore certaines choses que je veux régler à Rhode." Expliqua le Gardien de l'Aura, satisfaisant certains de la curiosité.

Avec ça, ils commencèrent à sortir par les portes en direction de l'avion cargo, facilement visible du bâtiment.

Toujours debout où il était, les yeux du Gardien de l'Aura remarquèrent le mouvement, les hélices commençant à tourner. Bientôt, il se déplaçait à sur le sable, les roues se déplaçant difficilement. Mais, la machine robuste était facilement en mesure de baratter à travers le désert, poussant finalement sa grande masse dans les airs.

En le regardant disparaître au loin, s'estompant très rapidement en un point, l'Armand maintenant seul se retourna pour retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Avec personne d'autre à des kilomètres à la ronde pour le déranger, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'assit sur le plancher et commença à méditer, concentrant son esprit au plus profond des profondeurs de l'Aura, essayant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La source des perturbations qu'il ressentait.

Peut-être que ça avait contribué à sa mauvaise humeur. Ça n'aidait probablement pas de toute façon. Mais, le Gardien de l'Aura pouvait sentir que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose qui n'était sans doute pas bon pour le reste du monde.

* * *

"Très bien." Murmura Sacha, en cliquant sur la souris. "Voyons voir..."

Ayant essayé de réduire le temps entre son match avec Cindy, avec seulement encore vingt trois heures, il avait finalement suivit le conseil de Régis et s'était dirigé vers la PokéBase. Normalement, ça ne l'aurait pas embêté, mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse dormir. Pas seulement parce que son excitation était trop grande, mais aussi parce que Nightmare était revenu d'une séance de boisson, et avait apparemment décidé de commencer à chanter. Flora étant une dormeuse plus solide que lui, il avait décidé de lui épargner le torrent inévitable d'abus qu'il balancerait à Nightmare. Si chanter ne l'avait pas réveillé, il y avait une chance qu'il l'aurait peut-être fait au final. Un peu fâcheusement, aussitôt que Sacha était parti, le Pokémon Ombre était ressorti.

Avec rien d'autre à faire, il était entré dans un Centre Pokémon pour voir ce qui se passait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait personne, le dresseur du Bourg Palette avait fait le choix de s'avancer vers le PC et de suivre le conseil de Régis.

"Voyons voir..." Répéta-t-il, en passant par les photos de ses Pokémons. Il pouvait voir de divers Pokémons qu'ils connaissaient, Magmar, Typhlosion, Altaria, Malosse, Arcanin, Dracaufeu, Camerupt, Simiabraz, Drattak, Chartor, Brasegali et Carmache.

En fait, Sacha savait qu'il avait eu assez d'expérience lors de son voyage, qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre des adversaires. Il possédait, ou avait possédé, certains d'entre eux.

"Mais, que comptes-tu utiliser?" Se demanda-t-il, en regardant les photos.

Normalement ayant seulement l'intention de regarder les Pokémons qu'elle possédait, il se trouva à passer sur une petite section bio par-dessus eux.

"Mmm-hmm." Réfléchit Sacha, en lisant tout haut. "Nom Cindy Flare. Âge seize ans. Née à Cramois'île, entraînée par Auguste."

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il se souvint du vieillard un peu fou qui avait été le champion d'arène sur cette petite île. Toujours plein d'énigmes.

"On croit que c'est là où elle a acquis son amour des types feu." Continua-t-il à lire. "Comme montré en dessous, la plupart de ses Pokémons sont de types feu. Ses penchants envers les types dragon sont venus lorsqu'elle a déménagé à Ébenelle avant de commencer son voyage. L'ancienne championne d'arène, Sandra, a trouvé un intérêt en elle et lui a offert de s'entraîner. Ayant acquis de l'expérience, elle a commencé à se spécialiser en ces deux types. Si vous voulez contribuer à..."

Il ignora la dernière partie, en pensant à lui-même. Avait-il appris quoi que ce soit d'utile qu'elle ne savait pas? La partie impatiente lui dit, mais le côté rationnel de sa personnalité l'appelait, lui faisant croire qu'il y avait eu une certain utilité à l'exercice.

En baillant tandis qu'il éteignit l'ordinateur, il décida de se diriger vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé la moindre raison de s'écarter des six Pokémons qu'il avait déjà choisi. Quoi qu'il en soit, à moins qu'il ait besoin d'en remplacer un blessé à la dernière minute, il ne comptait pas retourner au laboratoire, et faire venir un Pokémon avec qui il ne s'était pas entraîné lors des trois derniers jours.

Baillant toujours dans la fatigue, il sortit du Centre Pokémon, prêt à retourner dans sa chambre. Si Nightmare avait décidé de recommencer à chanter, il l'enfermerait solidement dans la Master Ball et ferait face aux conséquences le lendemain.

* * *

"Mesdames et messieurs!"

Tout autour de la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante, les foules éclatèrent en applaudissements au son de la voix de l'annonceur, un signe certain que le match était sur le point de se dérouler lentement vers un départ.

"Nous sommes en direct du Stade de la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante, prêts à témoigner le premier match dans les légendes à Verger. Un match que nous espérons qui sera un affrontement épique entre deux puissants dresseurs, le championne actuelle, une fille d'une passion incroyablement ardente. Au plus profond d'elle se trouve un cœur enflammé, la chaleur coulant dans ses veines, les flammes s'illuminant de ses yeux. Donnez une grande main d'applaudissements pour Cindy Flare..."

Plus d'applaudissements bruyants émergèrent des gradins, Ari parmi eux, tandis que son nom était annoncé. Même les sections qui encourageaient Sacha offrirent quelques applaudissements, conscients qu'elle était la championne. Par conséquent, ils lui attribuaient le respect qu'elle méritait.

"... Affrontant un adversaire tout aussi passionné, un challenger qui a combattu ici auparavant lors d'une journée qui s'est terminée par un désastre... Donc, nous vous offrons le prince du Bourg Palette, le maître du désastre, le challenger qui les bat tous... Sacha Ketchum!"

Bien que c'était un peu moins enthousiaste dans certaines zones du stade que ça l'avait été pour Cindy, les applaudissements étaient encore forts. Debout dans sa zone de dresseur, en regardant son adversaire devant lui, Sacha ne le remarquait même pas. Il était préparé à jeter tout ce qu'il avait sur elle et à espérer qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'encaisser. Elle allait indubitablement en faire de même pour lui, espérant qu'il allait s'affaiblir sous la pression. Pourtant, il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Chacun d'eux étaient là sur le mérite, rendant ça bon d'être un membre de la foule. Ils allaient certainement assister à un beau match.

Personnellement, il se fichait d'eux. Si le match était terrible, manquant complètement de la moindre excitation et qu'il gagnait, alors il s'en ficherait.

"Tout ce qui importe est la victoire." Chuchota-t-il à lui-même, en voyant l'arbitre élever les drapeaux. Un grand homme chauve longiligne habillé en noir, tenant un drapeau dans chaque main. En entendant le sentiment, Pikachu, assis sur son épaule, approuva d'accord.

"Pika!"

"Et, si je vais juste vous présenter notre arbitre." Interpella l'annonceur, les applaudissements s'étant calmés. "M. Conway Jordan de Sacrémenti. Grandement respecté en tant que grand fonctionnaire dans la ligue Verger, je suis certain qu'il va dire les règles dans un instant."

Juste au bon moment, Conway le fit, parlant dans le micro attaché au bout de son collet.

"Le match..." Dit-il, sa voix sèche et vaporeuse. "... Opposant la Championne de Verger Cindy Flare et le conquérant de l'Élite Quatre Sacha Ketchum va bientôt pouvoir commencer. Comme d'habitude, ce match sera à six contre six et seul le challenger peut faire des substitutions à son loisir. Une fois que trois Pokémons d'un dresseur auront été vaincus, nous irons en pause de quinze minutes. Une fois que la pause sera terminée, nous continuerons le match jusqu'à ce que les six Pokémons d'un dresseur soient tous mis hors combat. Le vainqueur sera déclaré le champion de Verger."

En raclant sa gorge, le son amplifié par le micro, Conway regarda Cindy.

"Mademoiselle Flare." Dit-il, pas avec émotion, mais respect, dans sa voix. "Seriez-vous assez gentille pour choisir votre premier choix pour le match?"

Avec à peine une lueur d'émotion, la dresseuse aux cheveux de flammes prit une Pokéball de derrière son dos, les orbes rouges et blanches attachées sur la ceinture noire qu'elle portait par-dessus sa jupe orange.

L'agrandissant dans sa poigne, elle la lança dans les airs, ajoutant beaucoup de tours dans l'orbe.

"Magmar!" Interpella-t-elle, en regardant la Pokéball s'ouvrir en deux. "C'est parti!"

Émergeant rapidement de l'orbe, le Pokémon Crache-Feu apparu sur le terrain, prêt à se battre.

"Maaag!" Grogna-t-il, en diminuant ses yeux vers Sacha, attendant qu'il choisisse son Pokémon.

Sans hésiter, le dresseur du Bourg Palette tourna ses yeux vers le Pokémon Souris sur son épaule.

"Tu veux commencer le premier, Pikachu?" Demanda-t-il.

Des étincelles d'électricité craquant instantanément de ses joues rouges vives, Pikachu approuva. Sur son épaule, Sacha pouvait sentir tous les muscles du petit Pokémon jaune se tendre.

"Eh bien, aussi bien commencer en force." Cria le dresseur aux cheveux noirs. "Alors, je te choisis, Pikachu."

En se poussant instantanément de son épaule, le Pokémon de type électrique bondit sur le terrain, en fixant l'adversaire de type feu.

En entendant l'impatience de la foule, et en voyant les deux Pokémons prêts à se battre, Conway éleva rapidement ses drapeaux.

"Très bien, que le match commence!" Ordonna-t-il, les acclamations émergeant de la foule...

* * *

La noirceur passa autour de sa vision, sa tête horriblement endolorie. Il avait sans doute craqué contre le sol en tombant. Pourtant, même cette douleur se pâlit en comparaison des sensations d'agonie qui ondulèrent autour de son cœur. Heureusement, il avait emmené quelque chose ici, un livre de cartes, qui avait réussi à empêcher la plupart de la lame de pénétrer dans sa peau.

En se sentant amoché, et ignorant depuis combien de temps il avait perdu connaissance, Dennis se redressa dans l'obscurité du sous-sol de l'église...

* * *

**Qu'est qu'Armand a en tête en ce moment?**

**Le match Sacha contre Cindy va enfin commencer. Souhaitons que Sacha gagne encore une fois.**

**Dennis est toujours vivant?! Ça ne dit vraiment rien qui vaille...**


	119. Statik Brûlante

Chapitre 119. Statik Brûlante.

* * *

_Résumé. Les G-mens se sont retirés du champ de bataille, chacun d'eux se souvenant des morts en quelque sorte. Pourtant, Armand était dévasté par la culpabilité, restant finalement derrière pour enquêter sur quelque chose. Un mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait. Sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, Arceus apparut à Jim pour l'informer de ce qui s'était passé. Et pour le remercier. Pendant ce temps, Sacha a examiné les statistiques de Cindy, avant d'entreprendre de l'affronter. Après les présentations, il a commencé avec Pikachu, tandis que Cindy a foncé avec Magmar. Et, Dennis s'est relevé de la mort..._

* * *

"Je ne peux pas le regarder."

Entendre Solidad parler surpris Morgane, l'ancienne coordinatrice ayant à peine dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient montés à bord de l'avion cargo. À la place, elle avait simplement choisi de regarder l'Arbok endormi, en serrant ses poings aux intervalles réguliers.

"Excuse-moi?" Demanda la championne d'arène de Safrania, toujours surprise.

"J'ai dit que je ne peux pas le regarder dormir en sachant ce qu'il a fait." Répondit-elle, en crachant amèrement les mots comme s'ils étaient de l'acide. "Il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de vivre."

En jetant un regard à Maria, Morgane se déplaça. Étroite dans les conditions dans lesquelles l'avion étaient, elle décida de changer de place avec l'ancienne membre de la Team Galactique, quelque chose dont Maria était plus qu'à l'aise. Elle avait été prise en sandwich entre deux membres capturés de la 501ème, muant des blagues grossières à ses dépens. Bien que ça n'avait pas semblé la déranger, pendant les dernières minutes elle avait porté un regard qui suggérait qu'elle pourrait sonner l'un d'eux avec un morceau de tuyauterie. Alors que ça pourrait être momentanément amusant, les répercussions pourraient être rudes pour la jeune fille.

De plus, elle réfléchit tandis qu'elles changèrent de place, s'ils l'aggravèrent elle utiliserait simplement ses pouvoirs psychiques pour jeter l'un d'eux contre le côté de la cabine, en blâmant la turbulence.

* * *

"Tu vas bien?"

En bougeant à peine la tête, seuls ses yeux enregistrant la question, Solidad choisit de ne pas répondre à la question. Elle pouvait à peine entendre son amie parler, même si elle pouvait voir les lèvres bouger. Toute sa concentration était seulement sur l'Arbok endormi, l'homme bougeant à peine.

Respirant à peine...

Réagissant avec une peur, l'ancienne coordinatrice aux cheveux roses sauta vers lui, en plaçant sa tête contre son nez.

"Agent Scarlett, que fais-tu?" Dit Koga, sa voix retentissant à travers la petite cabine. À côté de lui, Bastien et Forge se levèrent dans l'empressement. Ils avaient été attribués à la tâche ingrate de la retenir au cas ou elle attaquerait Arbok dans le chagrin. Aucun d'eux étaient trop joyeux à la tâche, mais ils étaient tout de même prêts à la faire.

En remarquant à peine les voix, elle tendit la main contre sa cloison, la sensation de manque de ça confirmant ce qu'elle savait déjà.

"Il est mort." Dit-elle, en regardant simplement ses coéquipiers. "J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, ni pourquoi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit..."

En se rasseyant, ses mots se replièrent.

"J'en suis ravie."

Normalement elle n'aurait pas sentit une émotion aussi forte contre un autre être vivant. Avec l'exception du Docteur Abrahams, elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça avant. Pourtant en une simple action, il lui avait enlevé une partie de sa vie, quelque chose qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'en récupérer. À des moments comme ça, son immortalité semblait être une malédiction, un fardeau qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer.

"Solidad..." Commença à demander Maria, en semblant inquiète. Le tremblement dans sa voix la trahit. "... Tu es sûr que...?"

"Pour l'amour d'Arceus, ne me demande pas si je vais bien." Avertit-elle. "Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. Je ne veux pas en parler aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas en parler demain."

"Alors, tu vas simplement l'embouteiller?" Dit Maria, toujours inquiète envers sur comment son amie, la femme qu'elle avait développée un lien proche sur cette mission non-autorisée de soutirer des informations du Dr. Abrahams emprisonné, prenait la douleur. "Parce que, je ne crois pas que c'est sain."

* * *

"Eh bien, aussi bien commencer en force." Cria le dresseur aux cheveux noirs. "Alors, je te choisis, Pikachu."

En se poussant instantanément de son épaule, le Pokémon de type électrique bondit sur le terrain, en fixant l'adversaire de type feu.

En entendant l'impatience de la foule, et en voyant les deux Pokémons prêts à se battre, Conway éleva rapidement ses drapeaux.

"Très bien, que le match commence!" Ordonna-t-il, les acclamations émergeant de la foule.

Sans hésiter, Sacha passa immédiatement à l'attaque.

"Pikachu!" Dit-il, en balançant son bras. "Commençons avec une Vive-Attaque."

Ne semblant pas ravi à la perspective de foncer dans le corps rouge chaud, le Pokémon Souris bondit à contrecœur en avant sur le sol de l'arène, ses pattes s'enfonçant dans la saleté. Des petites taches de la substance s'envolèrent sous sa foulée.

Des halètements abondaient de la foule, étonnée à la façon dont Sacha avait choisi de commencer le match. Il n'était certainement pas prêt à affronter le Magmar avec une attaque physique, compte tenu de la capacité que le Pokémon Crache-Feu possédait.

À ce moment, Cindy hésita, assurée que l'attaque ne serait pas une menace. Ses traits passèrent lentement en ceux de quelqu'un dont la concentration était baissée pendant une seconde.

Et, dans cette seconde, Sacha prit la décision de la punir pour l'erreur.

"Maintenant, passe en Electacle!" Ordonna-t-il, interpelant fermement l'attaque.

Se déplaçant toujours rapidement, le petit corps poilu jaune commença à briller avec une couche d'électricité accumulée. L'explosion craquant à travers sa peau et, par transfert, dans Magmar alors que l'attaque atterrit. Bien qu'elle avait été légèrement absorbée en premier, la force de l'attaque réussit finalement à repousser le Pokémon de type feu de quelques pieds. Ses deux pieds griffus s'enfoncèrent dans la saleté, coupant dans le sol. De la vapeur latente s'éleva autour de ses jambes à moitié enterrées, grésillant la matière durcie autour de ses chevilles.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas être vu par-dessus les flammes, Sacha était certain que la peau sur le corps rouge et blanc était marquée avec une grande brûlure électrique. Il espérait que ça avait été suffisant pour infliger de sérieux dégâts sur Magmar. Mais, comme il l'avait prévu, l'énergie électrique accumulée autour du corps de Pikachu lors de l'attaque avait été suffisante pour le protéger contre la capacité Corps Ardent qui aurait rendu les attaques physiques risquées.

Magmar étant toujours dans les cordes, il décida de poursuivre avec une deuxième attaque. Frapper le Pokémon fortement et rapidement avant que lui ou sa dresseuse puisse réagir.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!" Dit-il, rapidement.

Plus d'électricité accumulée autour du petit corps jaune, l'attaque l'illuminant. Il expulsa l'attaque, un grand effort montré dans la sueur couvrant sa fourrure. Se battre à proximité du Pokémon de type feu n'était pas quelque chose que Sacha avait été en mesure de compenser dans les matchs pratiques. Malheureusement, le système de transport Pokémon avait été frisé lors des derniers jours, rendant impossible pour les Pokémons d'être transportés sur l'île. S'il n'avait pas fait ses six choix au début, alors il aurait pu avoir des ennuis. Mais, en s'entraînant avec Régis, Flora et Jim, aucun d'entre eux avaient été en mesure de faire venir des Pokémons autres que ceux qu'ils avaient sur eux. Rendant les possibilités d'entraînement limitées. Des trois, ils avaient deux Pokémons de type de feu sur eux. le Brasegali de Flora et l'Arcanin de Régis. Pas la situation idéale pour s'impliquer.

Pourtant, Cindy ne comptait pas lui laisser une autre attaque à découvert. Un laps momentané de concentration était tout ce qu'elle comptait lui donner.

"Magmar, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Dit-elle, en lançant rapidement l'ordre pour contrer l'explosion d'électricité.

Les mâchoires s'ouvrant, le Pokémon Crache-Feu commença à expulser le jet de flammes rouges chaudes de l'intérieur de son corps, envoyant le coup se focaliser sur l'attaque de Pikachu.

En se rencontrant au centre de l'arène, l'électricité et le feu, les deux éléments naturels se ratissèrent l'un l'autre, les deux énergies uniques s'annulant complètement l'une l'autre. Des halètements retentirent, cette fois dans l'émerveillement, tandis qu'elles disparurent dans un barrage de fumée. La combinaison créant une expansion légèrement belle dans les airs. Assez pour abattre une rafale de 'ahhhs' Des âmes les plus sensibles dans les gradins.

"Et, c'est attrayant." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Attrayant et intéressant. La combinaison des deux attaques se rencontrant tous les deux a construit quelque chose qui semblerait être..."

Il se replia, réalisant qu'il ne savait pas actuellement à quoi ça ressemblait. Comme un feu d'artifice explosant dans la noirceur de la nuit, ça n'est pas apparu comme une simple forme, un motif de signes omniscients s'étant plutôt presque formé par un signe par-dessus.

Tandis que ça se produisait, les deux combattants humains secouèrent leurs têtes, amusés. Assez surpris comme ils l'étaient, ils s'en sont rapidement débarrassés et ont commencé à reprendre le match, libre de tout moment de distraction.

"Pikachu, attaque Queue De Fer!"

"Magmar, lance un Poing De Feu!"

* * *

En s'effondrant sur ses genoux à la vue de son corps, le désespoir passant à travers toute l'âme de son être, Dennis pleura ouvertement à la vue de celui-ci. La coquille qui avait jusqu'à récemment contenu l'essence de l'âme la plus pure qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pour ne jamais être châtié de nouveau par elle. Pour ne jamais sentir le poids de sa colère. Il ne pourrait plus jamais rester ici et la regarder déchaîner son courroux sur ceux qui avaient mérité de sentir la pleine sensation de celui-ci. Bien que son corps commençait à pourrir...

Depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu connaissance?

... Il pouvait encore l'imaginer dans la magnifique pleine gloire, le sourire cruel sur ses traits. Peut-être tandis qu'elle était prête à torturer un membre de l'indigne. Quelqu'un qui ne manquerait à personne, qui n'avait rien à leur dire. Sachant que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire soulagerait la torture la rendant tellement plus douce. Combien de fois avait-elle fait ça, détruire un autre être humain avec une chanson dans son cœur humain? Et, maintenant, tout avait disparu. Complètement.

Ça avait été de la faute du Maître Dragon. Lance Stevens. Il l'avait anéanti dans un acte de cruauté sans cœur, retirant sa splendeur de la terre. Ensuite, il s'était éloigné dans le coucher du soleil avec une chanson dans son cœur et un scintillement dans les yeux. Il complotait sans doute son prochain sale acte d'indiscrétion contre les Coppingers.

En se relevant lentement, le Coppinger regarda la lance, l'arme dont la protection avait été juré. Si ça avait été suffisante pour elle, alors...

"Dennis!"

En tombant sur le sol, ses mains se refermant autour de l'arme, il tourna son corps en regardant autour de lui pour trouver la source de la voix.

"Calme-toi, Dennis."

En relaxant légèrement, tout en maintenant sa garde, le Coppinger examina la parleuse, une faible voix féminine retentissant. Dans sa parole, il pouvait écouter ses tons de familiarité. Seule une personne qu'il connaissait pouvait parler comme ça, pouvait inspirer une telle confiance en lui.

"Claudia?" Demanda-t-il, en voyant une autre vision d'elle marcher dans sa vue. En jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil vers elle, il pouvait voir que sa forme couchée et morte était toujours derrière lui.

"Bonjour, mon enfant." Dit-elle, en lui souriant doucement. Il pourrait être baigné dans la chaleur de son expression pour toute l'éternité, attristé tandis qu'elle disparut, sa voix rassurante remplacée par un mouvement vif comme ton. "Je peux voir que tu es attristé par ma perte..."

"Mon cœur est brisé." Répondit Dennis. "Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait mal de vous voir effondrée ici. Ayant été incapable de..."

Dans une manière vraiment comme Claudia, elle éleva fortement sa main pour le faire taire.

"Je me fiche d'entendre tes pleurnicheries." Rompit-elle. Tout à fait comme la Maîtresse qu'il avait vénéré. Assez pour le convaincre que l'être devant lui était la vraie incarnation de son âme désincarné.

"Dites-moi simplement quoi faire." Chuchota Dennis, en lui envoyant un regard suppliant. "Et, je vais le faire. Il doit y avoir un moyen de vous ramener à la vie."

Presque aussitôt qu'il avait finit de parler, ses yeux enregistrèrent le petit sourire passant sur les lèvres colorés en corail de sa maîtresse.

"Et, tu as, bien entendu, raison." Dit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Il y a toujours un moyen. Dans la fin inévitable, la mort est simplement un ensemble de règles prédéterminées pensé par un être qui est trop retenu dans sa propre merde privée pour être original. Et, comme toutes les règles qui existent, elle peuvent être brisées. Il y a une porte de derrière, une chance de changer quelque chose dans le monde. Mais, tu ne peux pas y accéder ici."

En le regardant toujours, le sourire devint encore plus large.

"Es-tu prêt à faire exactement tout ce que je te dis?" Dit-elle, en lui implorant directement la question. "Es-tu prêt à obéir directement à mes instructions à la lettre?"

Sans hésiter, Dennis abaissa sa tête en tant qu'approbation de confirmation.

"Dites-moi simplement quoi faire." Dit-il. "Et, je le ferai sans échouer."

En tendant une main, ses doigts caressant son visage, Claudia sourit finalement pour une dernière fois.

"Gentil garçon." Chuchota-t-elle, en appuyant son visage près du sien. "Si désireux de satisfaire. Et, je vais t'y obliger. Souviens-toi parfaitement de ces détails, et nous allons raser ce monde vers le sol."

En disant quelques mots silencieux dans son oreille, la conversation arrivant finalement à sa fin, elle recula et disparu en rien du tout.

* * *

En se précipitant pour attaquer, Pikachu balança sa queue brillante argenté pour frapper Magmar dans le corps. Pourtant, dans la vengeance, le Pokémon Crache-Feu balança un barrage de coups de poing ardents, les jointures striées craquant dans la queue de Pikachu. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un bruit sourd résonne, les deux formes de peau distinctes retentissant.

"Encore une fois!" Exhorta Sacha, en voyant que Pikachu pouvait toujours maximiser son temps dans les airs.

En tournant à nouveau son corps, obtenant le plein élan qu'il pouvait avoir, le Pokémon Souris ratissa sa queue, envoyant l'appendice argenté dans la gorge de Magmar.

"Magmar!" Interpella Cindy, prête à répliquer. Heureusement, le mouvement de type acier ne serait pas efficace contre son Pokémon de type feu. "Réplique avec l'attaque Danseflamme!"

Une fois de plus, la bouche s'ouvrit à la vue des flammes furibondes. Sans hésiter, le feu montrant aucun instinct de pitié, elles rugirent prêtes à avaler le Pokémon de type électrique.

En passant désespérément toutes les issues possibles dans sa tête, tout moyen possible de la contrer, Sacha se demanda comment il allait passer cet obstacle. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir de besoin, une façon d'empêcher Pikachu d'être entouré par la Danseflamme.

Mais...

Mais il avait entraîné le Pokémon Souris pour être en mesure de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir contre n'importe quel adversaire, quel que soit l'avantage du type. Bien que ça n'avait parfois pas porté ses fruits, il y en avait sur les autres. Maintenant, il aurait juste à espérer et à prier. De plus, dans une certaine importance, la tactique avait déjà travaillé dans le match à une certaine importance.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, en priant silencieusement que cette stratégie risquée fonctionne. "Charge une attaque Fatal-Foudre, mais ne la lance pas."

En approuvant tandis que la Danseflamme l'entourait, le Pokémon de type électrique fit ça, son dresseur étant en mesure d'entendre le son de l'électricité étant générée. Ensuite, le puissant rugissement rauque des flammes dépassèrent tout autre son. Malgré même ça, Sacha pouvait entendre quelques grognements de douleur mineurs passer de l'intérieur de la colonne de flammes.

"Je t'en prie, Pikachu." Chuchota-t-il. "Accroche-toi."

Pendant trente secondes d'angoisse, le dresseur du Bourg Palette devait endurer la vue de la Danseflamme brûlée joyeusement sans entrave. Il ignorait ce que Pikachu faisait à l'intérieur du vortex, mais il ne voulait pas devoir changer de place avec lui. Un prospect pas très attirant pour tout être sain.

_"Et, j'ai envoyé Pikachu là-dedans, avec seulement une protection délicate au mieux. Malgré tout, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais. Il était impossible d'esquiver ce truc."_

En finissant de se rassurer, Sacha regarda les flammes disparaître. Au plus profond des centres de feu, une forte lumière jaune pouvait être vue. Et, avec cette lumière jaune, son espoir revint.

Avec un dernier rugissement, le vortex tournoyant de feu s'était évaporé en rien du tout...

Et Pikachu était debout presque imperturbable, une faible lumière électrique l'entourant.

"Pikaaaaaa!" Grogna-t-il, en pompant ses bras.

Sacha poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Ça avait porté ses fruits. De justesse.

* * *

"Astucieux." Dit Régis, en s'appuyant sur son siège, avec un pied sur celui devant lui. "Très astucieux."

En se reposant avec ses bras derrière sa tête, il commença à expliquer ce qui venait juste de se produire.

"Voyez-vous, plus tôt dans le match, Electacle a permis à Pikachu de frapper Magmar sans être affecté par Corps Ardent. L'électricité a agi comme un coussin protecteur. Maintenant, si j'ai raison, et croyez-moi, j'en ai l'habitude, alors charger une Fatal-Foudre et ne pas la lancer aurait quasiment le même effet. Il y avait vraiment bien réfléchi."

"C'est mon Sacha." Sourit Flora.

* * *

"Il y a une leçon à tirer de tout ça." Dit Sacha, en regardant Cindy avec un petit sourire. Non seulement il montrait l'expression, mais Pikachu en faisait autant. Ils savaient ce qui allait suivre. "Tout ce qui entre, doit en sortir."

"Pika." Approuva le Pokémon Souris.

"Lance un autre Electacle!" Ordonna le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en balançant ses bras pour guider l'attaque. "Augmente sa puissance avec la Fatal-Foudre emmagasinée."

En approuvant, Pikachu fit juste ça, l'électricité entourant normalement son corps devenant deux fois plus grande que sa taille normale lors de l'attaque. En martelant sur le sol, il livra le coup de grâce dans le corps de Magmar, l'Electacle plus fort qu'à la normale suffisant pour envoyer le Pokémon Crache-Feu au sol dans une pluie de flammes et de lumière. Des grognements s'échappèrent de son bec tandis que son corps enflammé craqua dans la saleté, la force générée suffisante pour lui permettant de bouger même tandis qu'il était au sol. Les épines sur son dos laissèrent un sentier strié dans le sol où il était tombé, presque comme s'il était fait par un très petit Onix. En stagnant, le type feu se trouvait où il était finalement tombé, son corps étouffant dans les endroits où les feux n'étaient pas assez forts pour brûler.

Son crâne en fourrure jaune légèrement meurtri de l'impact, le Pikachu qui avait gagné tant de matchs à Sacha au fil des ans, sauta librement loin du Pokémon feu tombé illuminant un signe de victoire pour les foules qui acclamaient. Même Sacha frappait l'air, en sentant le sentiment d'accomplissement en sachant que Pikachu avait fait les premiers pas pour lui permettre de gagner le match. Bien que c'était les premiers jours, il fallait bien commencer quelque part dans le match.

En élevant ses drapeaux, Conway fit l'interpellation.

"Magmar a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Pikachu est déclaré vainqueur."

Au signe de Cindy rappelant son Magmar, la foule offrit leur poignée d'applaudissements habituelle, démontrant le respect pour la championne et le Pokémon effondré.

"Magmar, retour!"

En rayonnant vers l'orbe rouge et blanche, Sacha pouvait voir le Pokémon Crache-Feu disparaître de la vue. Il observa Cindy offrir quelques mots de consolation au Pokémon de type feu vaincu, avant de replacer la Pokéball derrière son dos avec les autres.

* * *

"Qu'en penses-tu?" Dit Ari, en regardant son compagnon avec intérêt dans ses yeux. "Tes opinions sur la performance de Cindy."

Son compagnon renifla légèrement.

"Eh bien, je crois que tu pourrais offrir une meilleure opinion sur ses services." Répondit-il, crûment. "Mais, puisque ce n'était pas la question que tu impliquais, alors..."

"Sans blagues, refais ça et je vais te frapper dans le nez." Dit Ari. "Je ne remets pas en question..."

"Je plaisante, collègue."

"Eh bien, n'allons pas trop loin, d'accord?" Dit Ari. Son ton était sombre, sa voix agacée par la blague. "Refais cette blague et..."

"Tu veux mon opinion ou pas?" Dit son compagnon. Considérant qu'Ari était furieux, sa voix était sauvage. Grognant sur la question.

"Bon d'accord." Dit Ari. Alors qu'il le fit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de secouer sa tête. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as traîné sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante pendant ces cinq jours juste pour rester ici et faire des commentaires sexuels. Je ne fais pas ça sur ta petite amie. Là encore, j'imagine que tu as toujours fait des remarques sur les talents des personnes."

"Est-ce vraiment le problème?" Se demanda Paul, en élevant sa voix à en un octave. "Nous répondons tous les deux à une grande autorité, alias les G-mens. Désormais, il y a eu des problèmes au cours des dernières heures. Je viens de finir de parler à Norman. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici? Sur cette Île?"

Lorsque Ari ne répondit pas, il continua de toute façon à offrir l'information.

"Les Coppingers ont été détruits à Rhode, il y a moins de trois heures. Il... Il y a eu des blessés dans cette mission. On m'a demandé de venir sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, un endroit qui contient certainement plus de puissants dresseurs à un moment quelconque qu'à tout autre endroit sur la terre. Même lors des temps normaux, il y a toujours des installations d'entraînement de haut niveau. Bénéficiant toutes de Pokémons."

"Tu as été envoyé ici pour recruter, hein?"

"Exact." Dit Paul. "Mais puisque tu m'as offert un laissez-passer au stade, quelque chose sur le fait que nous sommes dans la même équipe, j'ai eu du mal à y tourner le dos."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Ari l'avait connu, le Maître de la Taverne sourit.

"Et, je crois que tu ne peux pas juger qui que ce soit sur un match. Repose-moi la question à la pause de la mi-temps sur qui je crois qui va gagner, et je vais te donner une réponse honnête."

"Alors, tu t'abstiens de prendre position?"

"C'est exactement ce que je fais." Dit Paul, sa voix étant froide.

"Est-ce que tu penses à recruter Sacha?" Dit Ari, en se le demandant tout haut dans la surprise.

Reniflant à ça, Paul répondit négativement.

"Il nous a tourné le dos une fois." Expliqua le dresseur aux cheveux mauves de Voilaroc. "Il y a quelques mois sur le Plateau Émerillon. Norman l'a proposé à lui et sa petite amie une fois que tout a été résolu. Sa seule réponse fut de se demander comment obtenir son huitième badge. Certains gens n'ont aucun sens de la perspective. S'il gagne, je vais peut-être lui faire l'offre. Peut-être. Peut-être pas."

"Il est assez fort." Dit Ari. Alors qu'il parla, sa voix était teintée avec un pointillisme tardif.

"Ne suppose pas de m'en parler à propos de Ketchum. Ce qu'il peut ou ne peut pas faire."

* * *

"Ok, go!" Interpella Cindy, en lançant une deuxième Pokéball vers le terrain. "Commençons ce match... Camerupt!"

L'orbe s'ouvrant au milieu, les deux couleurs séparées de divisant, l'énergie émergea pour dévoiler le nouvel arrivé sur le terrain.

En observant le Pokémon Éruption, un qui était seulement fugitivement familier au combat, Sacha savait instantanément une chose. Pikachu serait inutile contre ce choix de type feu et sol.

"Pikachu." Dit-il. "Reviens."

Sans hésiter, bien qu'il semblait contrarié d'avoir eu l'ordre de se retirer, le Pokémon Souris tourna la queue et sauta sur l'épaule de Sacha.

"Beau travail, Pikachu." Dit le dresseur du Bourg Palette. Il éleva une main et tapota son Pokémon sur le dos, le félicitant. Ça avait été une rude tâche d'éliminer un premier Pokémon comme Magmar dans le match, pourtant il s'en était admirablement bien sorti.

Maintenant, c'était le moment de faire un choix différent.

En baissant la main vers les Pokéballs dans le bas du dos, les quatre orbes rouges et blanches attachées sur sa ceinture brune, Sacha lança son deuxième choix. Ses doigts avaient effleuré l'orbe mauve et blanche, mais il avait décidé de ne pas choisir ce Pokémon spécifique tout de suite.

"Krabboss!" Cria-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

En regardant la Pokéball rouge et blanche s'ouvrir en deux, le dresseur du Bourg Palette vit le Pokémon Pince émerger sur le terrain sous les applaudissements de la foule. Ils s'attendaient rapidement à un beau match des deux combattants, leur enthousiasme remplie par la façon dont Krabboss cliqua ses pinces ensemble.

* * *

Ça faisait dix minutes depuis qu'un Dennis fortement affaibli était sorti chercher de la nourriture. Ses blessures avaient été moindres que qui que ce soit aurait pu s'attendre. En fait, il avait déduit qu'avoir été dans le coma pendant cinq jours aurait pu lui avoir causé plus de dégâts que le couteau que Lance avait manié.

Bien que le couteau était censé tuer à coup sûr, Dennis avait été sauvé par deux faits simples. L'épais livre de cartes dans sa veste avait agi comme un bouclier contre la frappe du couteau, juste assez grand pour le repousser de ses organes vitaux. Ajouté à sa forte constitution de fer, il avait été suffisamment résistant pour encaisser le coup.

Et ensuite, 'Claudia' réfléchit alors que ses traits se délaissèrent de ce qu'ils étaient actuellement, les cheveux bruns étant remplacés par des mèches noires. Ses vêtements étaient revenus à sa tenue normale, la longue robe grise avec la petite coupe dorée. Il y avait toujours le deuxième fait. Un qui s'assurerait toujours que les événements ont conspiré pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

"Ce n'était pas le jour où tu es mort, Dennis." Dit Gisèle. Sa voix fière remplissant la petite chambre sous l'église. Seul le corps de la femme dont elle avait pris la forme restait là pour la compagnie...

* * *

**Pourquoi Gisèle agirait-elle avec Dennis? Jouerait-elle dans le dos de Lance...?**

**Pour l'instant Sacha s'en sort bien. Reste à espérer qu'il continue comme ça.**


	120. Éruption Déduction

Chapitre 120. Éruption Déduction.

* * *

_Résumé. Le match de Sacha et Cindy a commencé, avec Pikachu affrontant Magmar. Malgré quelques difficultés initiales, Pikachu a réussi à finalement franchir avec deux attaques Electacles, la deuxième après avoir chargé une Fatal-Foudre. Ensuite, Cindy a sorti Camerupt, avant que Sacha envoie Krabboss pour le contrer. Pendant ce temps, comme Arceus l'avait promis, Arbok s'est éclipsé dans son sommeil. De plus, une version fantomatique de Claudia apparut à Dennis, lui disant comment la ramener à la vie. Plus tard, elle fut révélée être Gisèle..._

* * *

"Félicitations!" Dit Norman, en se levant, hissant son corps de la chaise. "Nous avons tous réussi à rendre un grand service au monde entier."

En voyant Doug, Koga et Wes debout devant lui, le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville s'avança et secoua chacune de leurs mains.

"Et pour ça, je vous remercie à tous de vos efforts. Bien qu'ils ne le sauront jamais, chaque humain dans le monde libéré vous doit une fière chandelle."

"Eh bien, il n'y a pas de pression dans tout ça." Dit Wes, en craquant la blague. "C'est un peu triste qu'on ai pas le droit à une parade après tout ça."

Ignorant la blague, Norman regarda ses agents avec intérêt.

"Alors, où est passé Armand?" Demanda-t-il, une légère inquiétude dans sa voix. "Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, pas plus que je le vois devant moi. Il..."

"Ne vous en faites pas, il est toujours vivant." Dit Koga. "Mais, il a décidé de rester à Rhode pour un moment. Personne n'a pu le convaincre que tout ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de sa faute."

En entendant ça, Norman éleva une main vers son menton, le caressant.

"Quel était son dernier statut de rapport?"

"Cinq morts et huit blessés." Dit Koga, en expliquant le fait. Il avait délibérément fait taire les noms des blessés pour l'instant. "Bob, Richard, Katie, Olly et Lucy quant aux morts. Parmi les blessés, il y a..."

Il accumula sa tête pour le reste des noms. Bien que ça n'avait pas été sérieux, le Ninja avait frappé sa tête contre l'intérieur de l'avion lors de l'atterrissage. Rendant un peu plus difficile pour lui de se souvenir des noms que ça aurait pu être.

"Quelques brûlures mineures, plusieurs os cassés et quelques coupures sévères. Rien de très sérieux, on peut y survivre. Cornil, Albert, Adrien, Morgane, Éric, Spectra, Blake et Maria ont tous soufferts de ça, mais ils vont bien. Ils se font actuellement examiner à l'infirmerie."

"Bien." Dit Norman. "Au moins ils vont bien."

"Ils seront bientôt remis sur pied pour reprendre leurs fonctions habituelles."

"C'est parfait alors." Approuva Norman. "Koga, je veux un plein rapport sur ce matin. Wes, d'ici le retour d'Armand, je veux que tu agisses en tant que mon conseiller."

L'homme de Rhode fit presque un regard différé aux nouvelles. C'était un grand honneur pour lui, quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas. Après tout, il avait seulement fait partie de l'agence pour la meilleure partie de deux ans et on lui demandait de remplacer une telle légende qu'Armand Quinn.

"Doug, c'est un travail un peu ingrat mais peux-tu aller parler à Léo et le mettre au courant sur à quel point les gadgets ont été utiles. C'est une partie de procès d'évaluations que nous sommes obligés d'entreprendre."

Le dresseur de Jadielle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de hausser les épaules.

"C'est pas si mal." Répondit-il. "Ça vaut toujours le coup d'entendre Léo parler de ce genre de choses. Il connait vraiment ses affaires."

* * *

"Ah, bonjour."

Juste au bon moment, Doug vit le Chef des Services Secrets G-men s'avancer vers lui, un sourire élancé sur son visage.

"J'en conclus que la mission fut un succès inqualifiable?"

"Tu le sais déjà parfaitement." Dit Doug, en roulant ses yeux.

"Ouais, mais j'essaie d'établir les merveilles de la conversation."

En souriant à cette réponse, Doug éleva une main et le tapota sur l'épaule.

"J'imagine que c'est quelque chose que nous pouvons tous apprécier."

En hochant la tête, Léo le regarda.

"Eh bien, que puis-je faire pour toi?"

"En fait, je crois que c'est plus un cas je suis là pour faire ça pour toi." Dit Doug, en pointant a boîte de pilules qu'il avait toujours farci dans sa veste. En la retirant, il la laissa tomber sur la table, l'entendant atterrir avec un petit bruit sourd. Ne perdant pas de temps, il passa la main vers les autres gadgets qu'il avait reçu, le pulvérisateur explosif, le télescope déguisé en bouteille et les grenades stroboscopiques restantes. Dans le chaos, il n'en avait utilisé qu'une, alors deux avaient résonné sur la surface en bois.

"Ah, je vois." Dit Léo, en les examinant avec une étendue indifférente de son œil. "Alors, comment se sont-ils élaborés sur le terrain?"

"Tu t'es surpassé cette fois."

"Eh bien." Répondit Léo, en balayant les objets libres dans un tas. "Mon but est de satisfaire. Et, le rappel?"

"Bien lui aussi."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Et nous avons Krabboss contre Camerupt. Sur papier il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur, mais comme bien des choses dans la vie, les matchs ne sont pas gagnés sur les calculs et les hypothèses. Pourtant, même avec l'écrasante faiblesse à l'eau de Camerupt, la Championne Cindy n'a certainement pas utilisé ce Pokémon au fil des ans sans développer certainement une stratégie à employer contre l'eau."

C'était quelque chose que Sacha avait pris en compte à la dernière seconde. Une partie de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas chargé son équipe avec tous les types eau qu'il avait. Bien que, ce n'était pas l'action qu'il avait pris.

"Commencez!" Ordonna Conway, en élevant ses drapeaux dans les airs, pour les abaisser.

Sans hésiter, Sacha passa immédiatement à l'attaque. Il savait de quelle façon frapper le premier, simplement pour tester l'eau. Peut-être qu'il pourrait découvrir la stratégie de Cindy en lançant juste une attaque. Et lorsque la stratégie de l'adversaire était découverte, elle pouvait être exploitée.

"Krabboss, Bulles D'O!" Cria-t-il.

En s'ouvrant, les grandes pinces rouges en betterave commencèrent à émettre un jet régulier de bulles vers le Camerupt nouvellement arrivé. Certaines d'entre elles éclatèrent dans les airs tandis qu'elles flottèrent, mais la majorité d'entre elles restèrent sur la cible pour distribuer des dégâts au Pokémon de type feu et sol.

"Camerupt, vas-y!" Ordonna Cindy. "Attaque Tomberoche!"

En rugissant fièrement, le corps entier du Pokémon Éruption commença à devenir baigné dans une rafale énergétique rouge. Des rochers jumeaux en forme de volcans sur son dos, une série apparemment sans fin de rochers s'écrasa de l'intérieur d'eux, allant s'écraser sur la terre au milieu des deux combattants Pokémons. Les foules haletèrent dans la surprise, en voyant la façon dont les Bulles D'O explosèrent dans les roches. Normalement, elles se seraient attendu à ce que l'attaque craque à travers le tas de rochers gris pierreux, continuant son déchaînement pour entraîner une énorme quantité de dégâts à Camerupt.

Mais à la surprise de tout le monde, Sacha et Pikachu parmi eux, ça ne se produisit pas. Des petites sections de la foule commencèrent à applaudir sauvagement alors que les bulles éclatèrent contre la silhouette formée de la pierre expulsé.

"À présent, attaque Seisme." Dit Cindy, en haussant impassiblement les épaules.

Son corps entier tremblant sous le stress tandis qu'elle s'éleva sur ses pattes arrières, le Pokémon Eruption envoya son corps s'écraser sur la terre. Ses pattes s'enfoncèrent dans la terre souple, laissant des marques sur le sol où elles atterri. Dans ce bref moment, tout semblait rester immobile malgré l'écrasement tonitruant quelques secondes plus tôt.

Et ensuite, vint l'onde de choc. De la terre sous le Pokémon de type feu et sol, l'attaque vint déchirer vers le Pokémon Pince.

En concentrant ses yeux sur la scène devant lui, Sache se sentit devenir perplexe sur ce qui se passait. Si Cindy et son Camerupt avaient relâché le Seisme, il serait bloqué par la Tomberoche plus tôt. De la même façon qu'avait été l'attaque Bulles D'O.

Ensuite, un craquement retenti ondula autour du terrain, des pierres se cassant des rochers tandis qu'elles étaient écartées sous la pression extrême de l'attaque de Camerupt. De gros morceaux de roches jaillirent pour doucher Krabboss dans leur pluie de pierres.

Impossible de s'empêcher de grimacer alors que l'attaque jeta les rochers loin des uns des autres, Sacha pouvait seulement regarder tandis que Krabboss était frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque, agitant ses pinces dans l'angoisse de la façon dont l'attaque l'avait envoyé tituber. Son corps s'enfonçant vers le sol, pratiquement tout le monde dans la partie inférieure des sièges des gradins voyaient à quel point le Pokémon crabe souffrait.

"Aller, Krabboss!" Cria Sacha, en sentant la façon dans sa voix presque craquée tandis qu'il parlait. "Tu peux te relever?"

Meurtri et battu, le Pokémon de type eau réussit à soulever son lourd corps sur ses pattes tremblantes. Il avait en quelque sorte réussit à rester droit, même sur ses membres instables. Une de ses pinces géantes tombèrent sur le sol pour agir comme balance à son corps tremblant, le bout de ses pinces s'enfonçant dans la saleté, coupant une bande tandis que le corps tremblait.

"Tiens le coup, Krabboss." Supplia le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Aller, tu peux y arriver."

Il pouvait voir que le corps était faible. Le Seisme avait vraiment fait un numéro à son Pokémon, sans doute l'attaque la plus menaçante que son Camerupt pouvait relâcher contre Krabboss. La plupart des attaques feu auraient été moins qu'efficaces, tandis que même dans l'état affaibli dans lequel il se trouvait, le Pokémon Pince aurait probablement eu une meilleure chance que la normale d'esquiver les spectaculaires mouvements de type roche notés inexactes.

"Camerupt, allons de l'avant. Attaque Belier." Dit Cindy, les acclamations descendant de la foule.

Une de ses pattes avant griffant la poussière, le Pokémon de type feu et sol se poussa en avant pour charger, le sol tremblant un peu sous ses pattes tandis qu'elle le fit. De grands bruits de pas élevèrent la poussière alors que le Pokémon Éruption fonça, en abaissant sa tête pour une meilleure chance d'un impact plus doux.

En sentant son visage se déformer en une grimace, Sacha passa désespérément dans sa tête tout moyen de pouvoir passer à travers ça. Krabboss n'était pas en grande forme, son corps toujours fortement affaibli par les attaques précédentes dont il avait souffert. Il savait qu'un coup solide de Camerupt pourrait mettre son Pokémon dans une position encore pire.

_"Et puis tant pis."_ Pensa-t-il. _"Je suis passé par ça trop longtemps pour changer maintenant. Il faut toujours savoir que la meilleure forme de la défense c'est l'attaque."_

Sa décision prise, Sacha ouvrit sa bouche pour donner l'ordre.

"Krabboss, attaque Pince-Masse vite."

Il pouvait entendre son Pokémon grogner de l'effort d'élever le lourd appendice pour supporter. S'il avait regardé plus près, il aurait vu que l'éclat de sueur terne germait sur la coquille rouge en betterave qui représentait la peau de Krabboss. La pince droite commençait déjà à rayonner avec une puissante énergie de l'intérieur. Elle s'éleva lentement pour cibler le Camerupt approchant, un regard de détermination concentrée sur son visage à long poils.

"Aller!" Dit Sacha, criant presque dans l'inquiétude. Il pouvait sentir ses dents grincer ensemble du stress, la sensation disparaissant tandis que le Pokémon Pince réussit à lever la pince et à lancer le coup. La prochaine chose qu'il savait était que le hurlement d'agonie surnaturel du Camerupt chargeant, le coup de Krabboss étant suffisant pour la débarrasser de sa balance. Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour que les hurlements deviennent ajoutés par des rugissements filtrant de la foule, chaque personne dans le stade impatiente de voir ce qui allait suivre.

"Poursuis avec une autre attaque Bulles D'O." Exhorta Sacha, en volant l'élan qui pourrait revenir en sa faveur. Il espérait avoir raison dans son jugement.

Les mâchoires de couleur crème s'abaissant rapidement dans une position ouverte, le Pokémon Pince expédia un autre barrage de bulles vers son adversaire, son dos retourné à l'attaque de Krabboss.

Même tandis qu'elles frappèrent dans la fourrure de teint orange brûlé, l'expression de Cindy avait pris une expression attristé. Presque comme si elle allait regretter la prochaine attaque qu'elle allait interpeller.

Et, tandis que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, beaucoup auraient compris pourquoi.

"Camerupt." Interpella-t-elle, sa voix persistant pendant un instant. Comme son expression, ça serait teinté avec un sens de tristesse. "Lance ton attaque Explosion!"

La pleine contemplation de ses mots frappa Sacha un moment avant que le corps entier du Pokémon Éruption était baigné dans un plein éclat lumineux. Un souffle aveuglant, s'étendant pour brouiller sa vision et celle de toute autre personne dans les environs immédiats.

Mais, même ceci n'était rien comparé à la vague sonore qui se précipita comme résultat. En élevant instantanément ses mains pour boucher ses oreilles, Sacha essaya juste d'endurer le souffle de lumière, de chaleur et de son tortueux.

* * *

La prochaine chose qu'il entendit était l'annonceur, dans sa position de commentateur loin des effets de l'attaque, qui disait quelque chose. En retirant ses mains de ses oreilles, Sacha réalisa rapidement qu'il pouvait toujours entendre un peu de sonnerie, les effets de la puissante Explosion.

"... La plus puissante attaque que tout Pokémon peut apprendre évidemment." Dit l'annonceur, Sacha regardant l'endroit où son Pokémon et celui de Cindy étaient sur le terrain.

Comme prévu, Camerupt était complètement vaincu. Aucun Pokémon dans l'existence pouvait relâcher une attaque Explosion et y survivre. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle Cindy avait semblé si consternée à la perspective d'ordonner à son Pokémon d'utiliser l'attaque.

_"Mais."_ Pensa Sacha, en regardant son Krabboss vaincu. _"Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre. J'aurai probablement choisi de passer par le même choix, si je m'étais retrouvé dans cette situation."_

Et, alors qu'il regarda son Pokémon de type eau vaincu, il savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle se détesterait d'avoir fait ça. Malgré la fin qui justifiait les moyens dans ce cas. L'arbitre abaissait déjà ses drapeaux. Apparemment, il avait interpellé cette manche comme match nul à un certain moment, aucun combattant l'ayant entendu.

"Je suis désolée, Camerupt." Dit Cindy, en rappelant le Pokémon de type feu et sol. Le faible son sonore de l'attaque consécutive s'était plus ou moins complètement dissipée en une normalité heureuse pour tout le monde ici présent.

"Bien joué, Krabboss." Murmura Sacha, en élevant une de ses propres Pokéballs pour rappeler le Pokémon Pince. "Tu as fait du bon travail."

Rétrécissant l'orbe rouge et blanche en appuyant sur le bouton, il la replaça sous la ceinture, chuchotant quelques derniers mots au Pokémon vaincu.

"Merci."

* * *

Cindy était déjà en action pour relâcher son prochain Pokémon. Ses cheveux rouges pâles se gonflaient tandis qu'elle envoya la prochaine orbe, une Super Ball bleue et blanche dans la mêlée. En prenant un moment pour la regarder exploser en deux, Sacha grimaça tandis qu'il reconnut immédiatement le prochain choix. Tout dresseur Pokémon digne de ce nom aurait reconnu instantanément ce Pokémon, un qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle utilise à un certain moment.

_"Et je n'ai même pas le moindre Pokémon de type glace avec moi."_ Pensa fermement Sacha, tandis qu'il regardait le majestueux Drattak sur le terrain devant lui. À l'apparition soudaine du Pokémon Dragon, les foules s'étaient calmé à une certaine extrémité du sol, les autres côtés acclamant la présence du Drackhaus évolué.

"Merde." Murmura Sacha à lui-même. "Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'amuser."

* * *

"J'en déduis que Sacha n'a pas prit le moindre Pokémon de type glace avec lui." Remarqua Jim tandis qu'il éleva un sourcil curieux vers Flora assise sur le siège à côté de lui.

"Je ne crois pas, non." Dit-elle, en secouant sa tête dans l'inquiétude. "Tu sais parce qu'elle est particulièrement connue en tant que dresseuse de type feu."

"C'est en quelque sorte logique." Répondit Jim, en se penchant en avant pour reposer son menton sur le bout de ses doigts. "Mais, je parie qu'il le regrette maintenant."

* * *

"M. Ketchum, veuillez choisir votre prochain Pokémon." Exhorta l'arbitre, en regardant le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Immédiatement."

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Sacha fit son choix sur quel Pokémon il avait besoin d'utiliser ensuite. Ça serait une stratégie risquée, mais il espérerait que ça porterait ses fruits.

En espérant et en priant, il se sentit un peu mélodramatique tandis que la pensée dansa sur la surface de sa tête.

_"Est-ce ce à quoi je dois m'en remettre?"_

En élevant sa nouvelle Pokéball avec laquelle foncer, en appuyant sur le bouton, il passait déjà mentalement la stratégie qu'il utiliserait pour tenter de vaincre le Pokémon Dragon.

"Carchacrok." Cria-t-il, en envoyant la Pokéball tourner dans les airs avec un lancer sournois. "Je te choisis!"

Presque immédiatement, le Pokémon Supersonic émergea de la Pokéball dans une cascade d'énergie blanche brillante, se transformant en une position de combat. Des acclamations tombèrent des foules, les observateurs salivant tous à la perspective du match qui était sur le point de prendre place devant eux. Un sentiment qui était clairement résonné par l'annonceur.

"Et, quel spectacle excitant nous pourrions être sur le point d'assister. Les dragons d'Hoenn et de Sinnoh prêts à s'affronter."

Même Conway semblait un peu excité aux scènes qui étaient sur le point de se dérouler devant lui. Pourtant, il réussit lentement à le masquer, gardant une apparence professionnelle.

"Drattak contre Carchacrok." Dit-il, en déclarant le début du match. "Commencez!"

En fixant leurs yeux l'un sur l'autre, les deux dresseurs gardèrent attentivement leur concentration sur l'autre, leurs Pokémons en faisant autant. Le silence commençait à régner dans l'atmosphère du stade, chaque ensemble de partisans attendant vivement de quoi ce qui allait arriver. Les seuls sons étaient les grognements déchirant des mâchoires pointues de Carchacrok, contrés par les léger grognements de fureur émanant du Drattak bien plus encombrant.

* * *

Et finalement, Cindy fit son choix.

"Drattak, commençons avec une Dracogriffe." Dit-elle, en entraînant des acclamations d'applaudissements des sections du stade jetant leur support derrière elle. Parmi eux, Ari DeVarro, acclamant et applaudissant avec le reste.

En grognant légèrement, le Pokémon de type dragon et vol éleva une épaisse patte avant écaillée, les griffes trapues à la base s'étendant déjà vers l'extérieur dans une lueur d'épaisse énergie rayonnante.

Les grandes ailes rouges balayèrent dans un mouvement battant, le mouvement soudain étant suffisant pour propulser le Pokémon Dragon à travers le terrain vers Carchacrok. À pourtant plus d'acclamations des supporteurs de Cindy.

"Carchacrok, prends ton envol." Interpella Sacha, en essayant de garder la tête froide. Une qui était nécessaire en ce moment, lui demandant de rester concentré.

En évasant ses ailes autour de lui, le Pokémon de type sol et dragon navigua dans les airs, gardant ses yeux concentrés sur le Drattak qui venait juste de balayer dans les airs où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

"Fonce avec ta propre attaque Dracogriffe!" Hurla Sacha, en sentant une ouverture dans le match. Une chance pour lui de frapper tandis que l'attention de son adversaire était ailleurs.

Des mélanges de sifflements, et de grognements émergèrent des mâchoires du Pokémon Supersonic, alors que les griffes de Carchacrok s'étendirent carrément de la même façon que celles de Drattak avaient fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Content qu'ils étaient à leur pleine puissance, il les abattit sur le Drattak imprudent pour écraser les deux appendices dans le dos du crâne du Pokémon Dragon.

La réaction était instantanée de l'adversaire, Drattak balançant sa tête en arrière pour essayer de s'éloigner de Carchacrok. Les dents pointues claquèrent, désireuses de se refermer dans la gorge de son adversaire.

"Et, Drattak n'aime apparemment pas se faire prendre par derrière." Interpella le commentateur, quelques sourires de ricanement déchirant de la foule.

"C'était un coup un peu ignoble." Murmura Cindy, un peu agacée. Son Drattak rugit d'accord, Carchacrok ayant sauté en arrière dans les airs loin de lui.

"Tu ferais sans doute la même chose." Dit Sacha, en prenant des grands points de lui rappeler ça.

"C'est vrai." Avoua-t-elle, en utilisant l'arrêt pour interpeller sa prochaine attaque. "Dracosouffle."

Déjà impatient de frapper le Carchacrok impertinent, les mâchoires de Drattak s'ouvrirent déjà avec menace. En quelques instants, le souffle énergétique vibrant, un teint vert foncé, se précipita dans les airs pour craquer contre le sternum rouge brillant du Pokémon Supersonic. Assez pour entraîner Carchacrok à se plier dans l'agonie, de furieux rugissements de douleur s'échappant lentement de lui.

"Poursuis avec une attaque Psykoud'Boul." Ordonna Cindy, en balançant un bras dans la passion du mouvement pour faire signe vers le Carchacrok blessé.

La crête rouge sur le crâne du Pokémon Dragon rayonna déjà avec une combinaison énergétique craquante de bleu brillant et de blanc pâle. Dans son mélange, ils étaient plutôt attrayant, assez pour entraîner des halètements des gens dans la foule. Même Carchacrok semblait intéressé, élevant ses yeux loin des brûlures sur son estomac.

En poussant son cou comme serpent sur l'écart relativement court entre eux, Drattak envoya son crâne s'écraser dans la tête de son adversaire, repoussant le cou du Pokémon Supersonic loin de lui. Au son des deux têtes se rencontrant, une sérénade de grognements douloureux retentit des observateurs qui avaient choisi de soutenir Sacha, mélangé avec les grimaces bien plus fréquentes de toutes les sections.

"C'est un coup étincelant du dragon d'Hoenn." Cria presque le commentateur. "Nous voyons ces deux titans s'échanger des coups l'un contre l'autre et ça rend le visionnement passionnant!"

En jetant son cou à sa pleine longueur, Carchacrok hurla au Pokémon Dragon, furieux sur ce qui venait juste de se produire.

"Attaque Dracocharge!" Interpella Sacha, en prenant la décision de relâcher l'attaque. C'était sa meilleure chance à cet instant, ayant besoin de frapper rapidement et fortement Drattak.

En poussant son corps noir en avant, le corps du Pokémon Supersonic commença à briller avec une épaisse énergie bleue, une énergie si visqueuse qu'elle commença à se transformer en une bulle protectrice autour de son corps. Assez pour créer une forme semblable à un missile.

Tout autour du stade, les respirations étaient établis tandis que le Pokémon de type sol et dragon souffla vers son adversaire, ratissant dans les airs avec toutes les menaces d'un canonnier de patrouille.

"Hydrocanon!" Hurla Cindy, étonnant Sacha avec la démonstration soudaine de ses émotions pour la première fois dans ce match particulier. Il pouvait voir les craques de désespoir se former autour du coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de penser à un mouvement pour répliquer.

Encore une fois, les énormes mâchoires de Drattak s'ouvrirent pour expulser un rapide torrent d'eau coulant dans le Carchacrok chargeant, le souffle s'écrasant contre le Pokémon furibond.

Pendant un moment, les deux éléments, chacun puissants de leurs gré, s'affrontèrent l'un contre l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir beaucoup de chance de neutraliser l'autre, un exemple moins spectaculaire de deux forces presque imparables se poussant l'une contre l'autre.

Mais, finalement Carchacrok l'emporta dans l'affrontement, s'échappant de la Dracocharge pour balayer l'eau loin avec une puissante aile...

Tout comme Cindy et Drattak l'avaient prédit. Même alors que l'eau était dispersée, ils étaient simultanément en action pour attaquer à nouveau.

"Dracogriffe!" Dit-elle, en balançant à nouveau son bras. Apparemment, la tension du moment commençait à la gagner.

Les mouvements précédents répétés, Drattak se jeta dans les airs, envoyant les griffes s'écrasant dans l'estomac de Carchacrok. Une fois de plus, il se plia dans l'agonie, complètement pris par surprise.

"Envoie-le au sol avec une attaque Machouille!" Interpella Cindy, son visage pensif et songeur. Aucune des passions des instants précédents.

Carchacrok étant toujours immobile, Sacha ne pouvait que regarder dans l'horreur tandis que les dents étendues sortirent pour s'écraser dans la zone blessé que le Pokémon Dragon avait précédemment ciblé. Cette fois, Carchacrok cria de douleur, les dents lui faisant fortement mal.

Toujours mécontent, le cou de Drattak s'abaissa brutalement, assez pour envoyer Carchacrok s'écraser dans la poussière. Les yeux jaunes et noirs illuminés avec rage pendant un instant, retenant leur regard furieux pendant juste une seconde.

Et ensuite, ils se dissipèrent.

* * *

Des acclamations et applaudissements retentirent autour de l'arène, montrant le respect de la façon dont Carchacrok s'était battu à ce point. Bien que ça avait été un échec, les foules pouvaient tout de même voir que le Pokémon Supersonic essayé d'y mettre son cœur, assez pour eux.

"Carchacrok a été mis hors combat." Déclara Conway, ses drapeaux s'élevant avec un coup du poignet occasionnel. "Drattak est déclaré vainqueur."

En élevant la Pokéball, Sacha prit une profonde inspiration en contemplant qui il choisirait ensuite. Bien sûr, contre le Drattak de Cindy, il y avait un nombre d'options qu'il pourrait employer pour tenter de vaincre le Pokémon Dragon. Carchacrok avait échoué contre l'adversaire, sa première défaite depuis qu'il avait évolué.

"Ne te sens pas mal Carchacrok." Murmura Sacha, en rappelant le Pokémon dans un rayon lumineux fier. "Ce Drattak a l'air fort. Tu as fait de ton mieux, c'est tout ce que je demande."

_"Alors."_ Pensa-t-il. _"Maintenant j'ai perdu Krabboss et Carchacrok contre elle. Il nous reste quatre Pokémons chacun. Mais, Pikachu a déjà combattu et pourrait être facilement éliminé par ce Pokémon."_

Si c'était le vas, alors il aurait besoin d'un autre Pokémon. Et ça voudrait dire...

En abaissant sa main vers sa taille, il prit la prochaine Pokéball.

"Très bien, Dracaufeu." Dit-il. "Je te..."

Presque instantanément, le stade explosa dans un souffle continu de cris.

"Mon Arceus!" Cria le commentateur. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, au nom de l'ignoble colère des Heatrans?"

En élevant ses yeux vers le ciel, Sacha fut instantanément projeté à la vue de quelque chose de blanc et rouge qui s'abattit vers lui. En devenant blanc, il sentit quelque chose se cramponner autour de son estomac, lui faisant presque perdre connaissance. Même tandis qu'il récupéra un peu de semblant de conscience, il réalisa que respirer était difficile. Les cris et halètements des gens dispersés dans la foule semblait presque assourdissant, alors qu'il essaya de se libérer.

"Drattak, Ultralaser!" Cria Cindy, en voyant ce qui se passait. Bien qu'il était presque sur le point de perdre connaissance, en raison de la poigne comme étau autour de son corps des griffes de l'oiseau géant, Sacha pouvait toujours entendre l'urgence surprise dans sa voix.

Ensuite, avec sa vision s'assombrissant du manque d'oxygène, la rafale lumineuse orange hurlante troubla faiblement ses tympans. La soudaine sensation violente de la chose le tenant passa à travers son corps, lui faisant perdre connaissance cette fois.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit était le son de quelque chose qui s'écrasait dans ce qui semblait être les panneaux publicitaires en bois.

* * *

Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il avait perdu connaissance. ça aurait pu être depuis des minutes, ça aurait pu être depuis des heures.

"Misère." Pensa-t-il, en se redressant sur le sol sablé. "Ça aurait pu être juste le jour."

_"Ce n'était pas le jour."_

En se dressant dans une position verticale, Sacha sentit soudainement l'extrême sensation d'inquiétude passer dans son système. Chaque fois qu'il entendait des voix dans sa tête, ce n'était pas bon signe. Ça l'était certainement pour le son que c'était. l'ayant entendu quelques fois auparavant, il avait su quoi chercher. En baissant vers sa taille, il pouvait toujours trouver ses quatre Pokéballs et la Master Ball mauve, juste là. Au moins, il ne les avait pas perdu. La seule chose qui avait disparu était...

"Pikachu!"

_"Ne t'en fais pas, Sacha."_ Dit la voix. _"Ton Pikachu va bien. Je crois qu'il est loin avec ta petite amie. J'ai du l'endormir, après qu'il ai très bêtement choisi de m'attaquer."_

En se relevant, Sacha ignorait s'il devait sentir de la confiance dans la voix.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait reconnaître étaient les sables sans fin s'arrachant à des kilomètres autour de lui, même visible sous les ciels nocturnes.

_"Il y a, longtemps, plus longtemps que tu imagines, le Pokémon Dieu Arceus a décidé que pour obtenir le libre arbitre envers toutes ses créations légendaires, certaines d'entre elles abuseraient finalement de leurs pouvoirs. Je crois que tu as vu l'un d'eux, il n'y a pas longtemps. Un certain Jirachi qui s'est lié d'amitié avec Max Maple."_

"Ouais, je m'en souviens." Dit Sacha, un peu agacé par la mention. "C'était à Halloween. Qu'est-ce que ça a...?"

_"Toujours le même."_ Répondit la voix. Le parleur riait presque aux implications. _"Toujours aussi impatient. Je te dis ça pour une raison. En ce moment, Arceus a décidé que de quitter la Salle Originelle pour poursuivre ces êtres serait une mauvaise idée. Alors, il a délibérément donné une tâche spéciale à un de ses anges sacrés. Une tâche qui est... Eh bien, je ne veux pas me décrire comme un exécuteur, mais tu comprends l'idée. Je m'assure que les Pokémons légendaires ne dépassent pas les limites."_

Un autre flash de blanc et rouge passa dans la vision de Sacha, cette fois la créature venant s'arrêter devant lui. En s'élançant dans les airs sur une paire d'ailes majestueuses, un Lugia shiny. Avec un corps blanc comme neige, et les nuances de rouge, tandis que la couleur normale serait un bleu-mauve.

En clignant légèrement des yeux, Sacha se souvint soudainement de quelque chose.

"Je t'ai déjà vu avant." Dit-il, surpris.

_"Oui, en effet."_ Dit le Lugia, en haussant presque les épaules. _"Je t'ai vu regarder."_

L'indifférence calme de la créature devant lui, piqua finalement Sacha dans l'action. La fureur de l'action.

"Mais pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé lors de mon match?" Exigea-t-il, furieusement. "Tu n'avais pas à le faire."

_"En fait, si."_ Répondit le Lugia shiny. _"Tu vois, on a besoin de toi. Le monde entier a besoin de toi."_

"Et, ça n'aurait pas pu attendre?"

_"J'ai déduit que ça serait la meilleure façon pour avoir ton attention. J'imagine que je l'ai?"_

En grimaçant légèrement, Sacha approuva. Maintenant qu'il était là, il pouvait aussi bien écouter ce que le Pokémon Plongea avait a dire.

_"Comme je l'ai dit, je suis celui qui maintient la loi d'Arceus lorsqu'il demande que je le fasse. Cependant, en outre à ça, depuis les dernières années j'ai pris part à une autre tâche pour lui. Une qui demande que je me fasse passer pour un humain pour plus de cinquante ans, dans le but d'assurer la protection d'un certain objet. Une arme."_

"Tu t'es fait passer pour un humain pendant tout ce temps?" Demanda Sacha, surpris. "Comment?"

_"Je détiens n'importe quelle capacité qu'Arceus m'a donné. Il m'a donné cette capacité de changer ma forme à celle d'un humain."_

"Intéressant." Dit Sacha, surpris. "Alors, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi?"

_"Tu détiens en toi un cadeau exceptionnel. Tu as été touché par l'Aura qui a été posée, il y a des éternités. Bien qu'elle n'est pas active, c'est quelque chose que tu obtiendras avec le temps. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois faire."_

"Et, de quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Et, comment sais-tu que je ne vais pas simplement te dire où aller."

À cet instant, le Pokémon Plongeon sourit.

_"Parce que, je te connais trop bien."_ Dit-il. _"Je t'ai regardé grandir au Bourg Palette. Parfois, je suis même passé pour jeter un œil sur tes matchs d'arènes."_

En essayant de masquer à quel point il était bouleversé par les mots, Sacha posa finalement la question.

"Qui es-tu?"

En souriant toujours, une expression étrange au meilleur des moments, le Lugia shiny commença à briller avec une lumière dorée fantastique. Presque comme s'il évoluait. Pourtant, il savait que c'était parfaitement impossible.

_"Je m'appelle Longinus."_ Dit doucement le Pokémon de type psy et vol. _"Mais..."_

En rétrécissant, son corps à plumes se transformait en celui d'un humain, son envergure impressionnante fusionnant en bras. Sa queue disparu complètement en rien du tout, le visage se réalignant en celui d'un humain. Plutôt que d'être nu, un ensemble de vêtements familier commença à apparaître. Des vêtements que Sacha avait vu auparavant.

Et, alors que le visage fusionna en une forme reconnaissable, Sacha Ketchum s'effondra presque sur ses genoux et pleura. Complètement surpris aux implications de ce qui venait juste d'être jeté sur lui.

La voix avait maintenant changé en celle d'un humain. Un baryton autoritaire, mais jovial dans ces mots.

"... Tu m'as connu sous un nom différent pendant très longtemps." Dit le Professeur Chen, en souriant à sa réaction.

* * *

**Non! De tous les moments ou Longinus aurait pu choisir d'enlever Sacha, il fallait que ce soit maintenant?!**

**Ainsi, pendant tout ce temps, le Professeur Chen était un Pokémon légendaire. Une seule chose à dire : Wow!**


	121. Suivre Son Cœur

Chapitre 121. Suivre Son Cœur.

* * *

_Résumé. Les G-mens victorieux sont retournés à la base, obtenant des félicitations de Norman et compagnie. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Cindy ont poursuivi leur match, avec Krabboss et Camerupt s'affrontant pour un match nul, Camerupt achevant le Pokémon Pince avec Explosion. Ensuite, ce fut Drattak contre Carchacrok, avec le dragon de Hoenn qui empocha la victoire. Mais, avant que Sacha puisse faire appel à son prochain choix, le stade a été attaqué par un Lugia shiny attaquant le terrain et le kidnappant. Finalement, il se réveilla dans le désert trouvant le Lugia dit l'observant. Après avoir causé pendant un moment, Sacha était sous le choc de découvrir qu'il n'était autre que le Professeur Chen..._

* * *

En chancelant avec ivresse vers le toit, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir comme si le poids du monde entier avait été levé depuis le sommet de ses épaules. En grognant tandis qu'il faillit trébucher sur les marches, il se sentit balancer son bras pour le maintenir contre le mur. Sinon, il aurait pu finir à plat sur son visage.

En retrouvant son sang-froid, et en levant son corps en une position redressée, il recommença sa montée. Ça aurait pu être long à venir, mais maintenant il allait finalement avoir la chance d'accomplir son but. Quelque chose qu'il avait l'intention de faire depuis longtemps maintenant, pour être complètement arrêté dans sa course lorsqu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

En maintenant sa concentration mentale limitée sur la tâche à accomplir, et en ignorant la douleur sourde dans la main qu'il avait balancé dans le mur pour se stabiliser, il continua à monter les escaliers du plus grand bâtiment du Port Amarrée.

Après quelques moments de la montée tortueuse, il pouvait voir la nuit noire au loin à travers la craque de la porte entrouverte. Il pouvait sentir l'air de l'océan dérivant par-dessus le port actuel, réussissant à former un sourire las sur son visage épuisé. Bien qu'il était plus jeune que bien des gens le pensaient, les dernières années lui avaient vraiment laissé des traces, physiquement et mentalement. La maladie presque mortelle de son père, la désintégration de sa carrière de dresseur Pokémon et le nouveau départ éventuel à Rhode. Tout ça lui avait laissé une coquille amère de ceux qui auraient pu le connaître dans les années qui se sont écoulées. Même le dresseur qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt ne l'avait pas reconnu au début, l'homme avec le Pikachu surpris de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné pour lui.

_"Mais."_ Pensa-t-il, en poussant la porte ouverte et en sortant sur le petit toit avec soulagement. _"Bientôt, tout sera terminé. J'ai arrêté de me préoccuper de ce qui s'est passé il y a longtemps, je ne vais manquer à personne ce point."_

En faisant des pas instables en avant, ses pieds dans des chaussures chancelant sur toute la surface du de couleur sable, Barry leva les yeux vers la lune avec un cœur lourd.

"J'ai fais tout ce que vous m'avez demandé." Dit-il, en crachant amèrement les mots dans le ciel. "Alors, allez-vous maintenant me laisser en finir avec ça?"

Et, même si les cieux noirs étaient vides de vie, il pouvait entendre les voix dans sa tête. Il pouvait les entendre l'appeler.

_"Tu as rempli ta partie dans l'histoire."_ Dit la voix calme et impassible. _"Comme promis, tu es libre de faire ce que tu choisis désormais. Tu n'as aucun lien avec qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit. Mais, je te demanderais sincèrement de repenser à ce que tu vas..."_

"Ne me dites pas ce que je devrais faire." Cria Barry, les plus petites traces de larmes coulant maintenant du plus profond de ses yeux. "C'est... C'est ce que je veux faire. Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre."

_"Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai."_ Souligna la voix. _"Bien des gens se sont retrouvés dans ta position avant. Apparemment sans aucun espoir dans le monde. Mais, ils s'en sont sortis et ont trouvé quelque chose qui vaut la peine de survivre. Il n'y aucune raison pour laquelle tu ne pourrais pas en faire autant."_

Choisissant de ne pas répondre à ça, Barry balança plutôt sa vision floue par-dessus l'océan. Aux îles distantes loin de Rhode où il avait visité dans le passé. Il en avait des bons souvenirs. Bien que, comme la plupart des choses dans sa vie, ils s'étaient évaporés en une obscurité amère avec le temps.

_"Mais, à la fin, tu es le seul qui peut prendre cette décision. Alors, je te laisse à ça."_

Avec ces mots, Barry aurait juré qu'il avait entendu le son ahuri d'ailes balayant dans les airs pour transporter un Pokémon comme grand oiseau.

Maintenant heureux d'être seul, l'ancien dresseur regarda à l'horizon, en se sentant toujours désespérément misérable...

* * *

36 heures plus tôt...

* * *

_"Voici les scènes qui ont été filmées, il y a moins de deux heures, en direct du Stade de la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante, où un Pokémon, nul autre qu'un Lugia shiny s'est abattu de nul part pour kidnapper un des dresseurs Pokémons disputant le match. Jusqu'ici, personne n'a eu de nouvelles de Sacha Ketchum, et nous croyons qu'il..."_

En secouant sa tête, Jim se détourna de la télé dans le dégoût. Le dégoût et la confusion. Sa vision trouva immédiatement une Flora affolée assise dans un coin, complètement bouleversée par ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux, normalement si plein de vie, contemplaient distraitement les murs blancs du Centre Pokémon. Même dans son calme, il pouvait voir à quel point elle était inquiète. Même le Pikachu nouvellement réveillé couché sur son estomac à côté d'elle semblait dégonflé à ce qui avait pris place avant eux, il y a quelques heures.

Il aurait essayé de la réconforter, mais elle était au-delà de ça. Au-delà de tout ce qu'il pourrait offrir en ce moment dans le temps. Dans le passé, il avait vu ça se produire à maintes reprises en tant que dresseur Pokémon qui voyageait. La seule chose qui pourrait la sortir de son état serait avoir des nouvelles que Sacha allait bien.

En ramenant son attention sur la télé, regardant par les épaisses multitudes de gens rassemblées dans le bâtiment relativement petit, il pouvait voir qu'ils jouaient des scènes du stade à maintes reprises. Des images qui avaient déjà été vus une fois, n'ayant pas besoin de les revoir. Le Lugia s'abattant du ciel. Ses griffes se serrant autour de la taille de Sacha. Cindy ordonnant à son Drattak d'attaquer, avant que le Pokémon Dragon soit éliminé avec une seule attaque Cru-Aile. En fermant ses yeux pendant un instant, il pouvait toujours se souvenir sinistrement du bruit de bois étant décimée alors que le Pokémon de type dragon et vol avait été envoyé naviguer hors de contrôle dans les panneaux publicitaires où il y était resté pendant les moments immédiats. Ensuite, Pikachu était entré dans l'action de l'épaule de son dresseur inconscient, le Pokémon Souris ayant des aspirations d'être en état de chasser le Pokémon Plongeon. Une attaque Tonnerre était sortie, le Lugia l'ayant bloquée avec un autre balayage occasionnel d'une aile.

Ce qui s'était passé ensuite avait légèrement intrigué le dresseur d'Acajou. Plutôt que de mettre Pikachu KO avec un coup écrasant, la même façon qu'il l'avait fait à Drattak, le Lugia avait plutôt choisi d'utiliser une attaque Hypnose. Pikachu était tombé instantanément endormi, sous les effets incitant le sommeil de l'attaque, laissant le Pokémon de type psy et vol s'échapper dans le ciel avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

_"Pour être honnête."_ Pensa Jim, tandis que sa tête repensa à la foule qui se trouvait dans le stade à ce moment-là. _"Personne dans ce stade avait sans doute quelque chose qui pourrait même tenir tête à un Lugia." _

Il avait vu Paul autour de l'Île quelques fois, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il ne savait même pas si son compagnon agent G-men était dans le stade, mais le même Regirock qu'il avait sous son contrôle n'aurait pas été suffisant pour dissuader le Pokémon Plongeon pendant très longtemps.

Sa rêverie concentrée se rompit momentanément, tandis qu'une sonnerie familière émergea à travers le bruit remplissant le Centre Pokémon. Le match ayant été annulé, de nombreux dresseurs avaient choisi de se réunir ici pour tuer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent prendre un bateau pour partir de l'Île. Les notes musicales, alors qu'elles auraient pu sortir pour un téléphone appartenant à qui que ce soit à l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon, venaient des directions de la coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns bouleversée assise dans le coin.

En jetant un coup d'œil, Jim regarda Flora prendre le dispositif de son sac, le téléphone portable que Sacha lui avait obtenu après que Pikachu ait accidentellement électrocuté le dernier au point qu'il ne fonctionne plus. S'il s'en souvenait parfaitement, ça aurait été d'un plan raté de la Team Rocket qui avait résulté à ceci, mais il pouvait voir la stupéfaction intrigué sur son visage quand elle regarda l'identité de l'appelant.

En hésitant pendant un moment, il pouvait la voir y répondre. Il pouvait voir sa bouche bouger momentanément.

Et ensuite, son visage s'illumina.

* * *

"Ouais, je ne sais pas exactement où je suis." Dit Sacha, dans le téléphone satellite. "Juste que je suis perdu au milieu du Désert de Rhode."

"Je suis si contente que tu sois vivant." S'écria Flora, hurlant presque de joie. "Tout le monde était si inquiet quand ce Lugia est venu te capturer. Comment t'en es-tu échappé?"

"Ah à vrai dire, il m'a relâché." Dit le dresseur du Bourg Palette, un peu calmement. "Un type sympa lorsque je l'ai connu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dirige vers le Port Amarrée et..."

"Vas-tu revenir de Rhode?" Demanda la coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns, avec espoir.

"À la fin." Dit Sacha, en grimaçant légèrement tandis qu'il imagina la réaction qu'elle pourrait lui faire à ça. "Longinus voulait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui. Et, je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas rester là et..."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Dit-elle, en semblant perdue sur ce qu'il disait. "Qui est Longinus?"

"Le Lugia." Dit Sacha, en levant la main pour retirer la sueur de son visage. "Il a une tâche que je dois remplir. Il a dit que si je ne le fais pas, alors le monde entier serait complètement décimé. Ses mots, pas les miens."

Il s'arrêta, en prenant une profonde inspiration.

"Le problème c'est que." Dit prudemment le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Je n'avais pas mon passeport sur moi lorsque j'ai été enlevé. Alors, tu peux l'amener à Rhode que je puisse rentrer chez moi ensuite?"

Il pouvait l'entendre soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Qu'as-tu besoin de faire?" Dit-elle, curieuse à la nature de la tâche.

"Je ne veux pas te dire ça au téléphone." Répondit Sacha, en se déplaçant de haut en bas sur place. La chaleur du désert commençait à l'atteindre, même dans la tente ombragée. Il ne s'était vraiment pas habillé pour le désert, ce qui voulait dire qu'il souffrait maintenant comme résultat. Même retirer son chandail n'avait pas été suffisant pour éviter la rafale de la chaleur matinale.

"Eh bien, je vais venir là-bas dans ce cas." Dit-elle, lui permettant d'entendre le mépris dans sa voix. "Si tu comptes partir dans une mission imbécile d'un Lugia qui t'a kidnappé, alors je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça tout seul."

"Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire." Répondit Sacha, essayant de ne pas laisser sa réticence envers l'idée se montrer. "Fais juste..."

"Je vais te retrouver au Port Amarrée aussitôt que je le pourrais." Dit Flora, son ton suggérant qu'elle ne comptait pas en discuter. Bien que c'était un cas rare, Sacha avait remarqué que ça arrivait à sa petite amie de temps en temps, pensant toujours que ce n'était jamais un bon signe lorsque ça se produisait.

"Je suis contente que tu ailles bien." Continua-t-elle, cette fois sa voix prenant un ton plus doux. "Nous étions vraiment très inquiets pour toi. Je vais t'amener Pikachu et ton passeport."

"Est-ce que Pikachu va bien?" Dit Sacha, en se sentant soudainement coupable qu'il ai oublié le Pokémon Souris.

"Ouais, il va bien." Répondit Flora. "Il a fait une petite sieste plus tôt après qu'il ait tenté d'attaque le Lugia lorsqu'il est venu te chercher."

À ces mots, Sacha approuva envers lui-même. Il pouvait imaginer le Pokémon de type électrique faire ça lorsqu'il voyait qu'il était en danger. Et Longinus avait mentionné avoir endormi son meilleur ami avec une attaque Hypnose dans le but d'empêcher activement de lui faire du mal. Ce qui avait été bon qu'il fasse, Sacha ayant noté l'ironie à l'époque où le Professeur Chen lui avait donné ce Pikachu. Quelque chose que Longinus avait confirmé en tant que raison pour laquelle il était involontaire d'attaquer le Pokémon Souris avec quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser.

"Hé, Flora." Dit-il, en élevant ses yeux vers le toit en toile de la tente tandis qu'il parlait. "Je t'aime. Lorsque j'attendrais le Port Amarrée, je te passe un coup de fil."

"Je t'aime moi aussi." Répondit-elle, la voix familière avec laquelle il y avait presque un sourire. "Bon, je te verrai lorsque je pourrai avoir un bateau pour Rhode."

Il pouvait entendre son dernier au revoir brosser la ligne, avant de raccrocher.

* * *

En sortant au soleil matinal, le dresseur du Bourg Palette pouvait voir l'excavateur assis sur un morceau de sable. Vêtu dans des vêtements de désert kaki, et tenant un verre amplifiant.

En l'entendant sortir, le Colonel Rigobert se redressa de ce qu'il faisait pour se retourner et le saluer. Derrière lui, les os qu'il avait examiné, blanchis par le fort mélange de soleil et de sable, clignotèrent dans la lumière du jour.

"Ah, M. Ketchum." Dit-il, en souriant à son invité. Les dents blanches brillantes se contrastaient extraordinairement contre la peau très bronzée, ayant donné à Sacha toute une surprise lorsqu'il avait erré dans un petit camp durant la nuit. "Tout va bien pour toi?"

En approuvant aux mots, Sacha retourna l'expression, retournant le sourire.

"Ouais, en effet." Dit-il. "Tout est parfait, merci de m'avoir laissé utilisé ce téléphone là. J'apprécie. J'ai fait savoir à tout le monde que j'allais bien."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fini par te perdre au beau milieu des déserts de Rhode." Continua Rigobert, en levant le bras pour passer sa main dans les cheveux blanchissants. Plus pâles à certains endroits, mais tout de même aussi noir et épais que ça l'avait été pour la plupart de sa vie.

"Ah, c'était un enterrement de vie de garçon." Expliqua rapidement Sacha. "Certains de mes amis ont apparemment pensé que ça serait amusant d'essayer de m'abandonner ici. J'ai juste besoin d'aller au Port Amarrée et de retrouver quelqu'un."

"Tu es certain de pouvoir trouver ton chemin vers là-bas?" Se demanda Rigobert. "C'est facile de se perdre dans cet endroit. Je te recommande de ne pas marcher. On croit qu'on est sur le bon chemin en direction de l'endroit où on doit être, seulement pour tomber mort et mourir une semaine avant d'arriver à destination. Alors, sans te manquer de respect, tes amis sont une bande d'imbéciles. Des imbéciles qui ne t'aiment possiblement pas s'ils ont fait ça."

Bien entendu, Sacha n'avait pas prévu de marcher. Il avait l'intention d'utiliser Dracaufeu ou Carchacrok pour voler vers l'endroit où il devait aller. Mais, son bienfaiteur ne pouvait pas savoir ça, alors il ne comptait pas lui en vouloir en ce moment. Pas comme s'il lui en aurait voulu de toute façon. Et, même si les commentaires à propos de ses amis étaient un peu extrême, ils étaient à la fin finalement insensés.

"Je comptais voler jusque là-bas." Dit Sacha en reposant nonchalamment contre ses bras, maintenant derrières sa tête.

À ces mots, l'explorateur âgé semblait un peu consterné.

"Ça reste une tactique dangereuse, fiston." Dit-il, en tendant la main vers un des sacs dispersés autour de ses pieds. Même s'il avait été dans le coin pour quinze minutes, Sacha avait remarqué que le Colonel possédait un don mystérieux pour trouver les objets qu'il voulait avec peu d'agitation. Avec seulement une petite tente pour contenir l'équipement vital, le téléphone satellite étant sa seule façon de communiquer avec le monde extérieur, ça lui demandait de garder la plupart de ses autres affaires dans des sacs scellés à l'extérieur.

D'un tel sac, il retira une petite boîte grise avec un écran DEL sur la surface, le tendant au dresseur du Bourg Palette qui semblait surpris.

"Si les tempêtes de sable se lèvent, alors tu es vraiment fichu. Rien n'est plus désorientant dans le désert qu'une tempête de sable. Mais, je suis prêt à te laisser emprunter ceci pour sortir de là. Quelque chose me dit que tu dois être à un endroit important, alors je ne vais pas te retenir."

_"Si seulement vous en connaissiez la moitié."_ Pensa Sacha, en réussissant à faire un sourire. Il était toujours une victime d'images invétérés dans sa tête, les mots toujours frais de ce que Longinus lui avait dit dans les dunes.

Avec un son grattant à ses pieds, un que le Colonel Sandshrew surgit pour dire au revoir, observant l'échange prendre place par-dessus lui. Ses yeux noirs globuleux regardèrent l'homme aux cheveux noirs le prendre de son propriétaire, plissant les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait.

"Je vais vous le ramener." Dit Sacha, réalisant instantanément à quel point le morceau d'équipement était lourd. Ça lui prit ses deux mains pour le tenir en premier, acclimatant à son encombrement. "Je peux..."

"Je vais te dire." Répondit Rigobert, en souriant. "Laisse-le au Centre Pokémon du Port Amarrée, et je vais le reprendre lorsque j'irai là-bas. C'est un travail, simple, les coordonnées de ta destination sont déjà là. Suis simplement la ligne bleue sur l'écran comme montré, et tu arriveras à destination en un rien de temps."

Il complotait déjà son voyage, tandis qu'il sortit la Pokéball de Dracaufeu pour relâcher le Pokémon Flamme. Carchacrok pourrait ne pas être en forme pour un vol de longue distance pour l'instant en raison de la raclée qu'il avait subi aux mains du Drattak de Cindy. En pensant simplement au match où il avait été, il y a quelques heures, entraîna un pincement douloureux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que sa grande chance de devenir enfin un champion avait été gâchée par les circonstances du destin? Est-ce que être kidnappé par un Pokémon légendaire était des motifs raisonnables pour avoir droit à un match revanche?

En grimpant sur le dos de Dracaufeu, plus des paroles de Longinus résonnèrent dans sa tête. Surtout à propos que le monde n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, ce qui impliquait que son enlèvement avait été justifié aux yeux du Lugia shiny. Bien qu'il avait été un peu incomplet sur les détails sur ce que Sacha était réellement destiné à faire, choisissant plutôt simplement de dire que le dresseur le saurait le moment venu.

Beaucoup plus claire qu'avait été la directive dite au dresseur du Bourg Palette à son arrivée à Port Amarrée.

_"Trouver le partisan."_ Pensa Sacha.

* * *

"Alors, cous partez pour Rhode?" Demanda Jim, en courant après la coordinatrice et le Pokémon Souris. Presque sans un seul mot, ils avaient tous quitté le Centre Pokémon après que Flora avait fini de parler à Sacha, frayant leur chemin à travers la foule épaisse. Sa seule explication avait été qu'elle allait à Rhode, interpellant hâtivement tandis qu'elle passa près de lui. Contre son meilleur jugement, le dresseur d'Acajou avait choisi de le suivre.

"Ouais, je dois prendre un bateau pour aller là-bas." Interpella Flora. En marchant aussi rapidement qu'il pensait que c'était possible, combiné avec l'avance, Jim dû prendre une pause dans une course de plein souffle pour la rattraper.

"Une raison particulière?" Dit-il, en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur Pikachu, Avoir la petite souris jaune s'élancer autour de ses pieds n'était pas la meilleure façon idéale de faire un petit sprint vers le petit port approximativement à un kilomètre sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante.

"Pour retrouver Sacha." Répondit Flora un peu essoufflée en raison de ses efforts. "Il est... Là-bas."

Malgré qu'une vague de surprise s'échappa de lui à cette révélation, Jim avait réussit à garder son calme. Ça avait été toute une surprise à son système, en entendant qu'elle avait réussit à garder ce petit morceau juteux d'information sous contrôle pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait fait. Personnellement, il avait été surpris qu'elle n'avait pas sauté sur une table à proximité dans le Centre Pokémon et acclamé les nouvelles. Il avait senti quelque chose dans son comportement, quelque chose qui suggéra qu'un grand poids du monde avait été hissé du sommet de ses épaules.

"Et j'imagine que tu avais prévu de le dire à quelqu'un." Dit-il, en s'arrêtant à un jogging régulier. Maintenant qu'elle était fatigué, il trouvait ça plus facile de continuer avec elle, l'enthousiaste induite d'adrénaline qu'elle avait précédemment montré à la tâche disparaissant légèrement.

"Je l'ai dit à Pikachu." Protesta la coordinatrice. "Il semblait désespéré d'aller là-bas sur-le-champ."

"Je suis un peu blessé que tu n'ai pas sentit le besoin de me le dire." Dit Jim. "Je te signale que Sacha est lui aussi mon ami. J'étais inquiet quand Lugia est descendu le capturer..."

"D'accord, d'accord." Repentit la coordinatrice, en élevant ses mains. "J'aurai dû te le dire, mais..."

Cette fois, elle soupira.

"Je crois qu'il a peut-être perdu la raison. Il continue à parler d'une certaine chose que Lugia lui a demandé de faire."

"Minute, il accorde une faveur à la chose qui l'a traîné loin du match le plus important de sa vie entière à ce moment?" Dit Jim, la bouche ouverte dans la surprise. "Tu as raison, je crois qu'il a perdu la tête. Il vaut mieux que nous allions à Rhode."

"Nous?"

Jim sourit, prenant plaisir à sa stupéfaction.

"Oh franchement." Dit-il. "Ne crois pas que je vais rater une excursion à Rhode. Je n'ai jamais été là. De plus, je dois voir Sacha et lui dire qu'il est un abruti. Je n'en ai jamais eu la chance."

* * *

En soupirant avec agacement, Longinus atterrit sur la roche, en croisant ses ailes dans leur position sans espace. De soudains appels de la puissance supérieure qu'il avait répondit étaient rarement une bonne chose pour lui. Même la dimension couverte de brouillards où ils gardèrent habituellement leurs inverses secrets semblèrent bien plus qu'habituelle, balançant un mauvais pressentiment envers le Pokémon Plongeon.

Et, en voyant la grande ombre dominante du Pokémon Alpha émerger de l'intérieur des brouillards rougissants, les brumes étant souvent une réflexion certaine de ses humeurs.

"Longinus." Dit-il, en traversant l'étendue relativement courte entre les deux. Même avec le Lugia à sa plus grande prudence, il n'y avait rien dans sa voix quant à la véritable nature de son mécontentement.

"Maître." Répondit Longinus, en inclinant légèrement sa tête "Je suis ici pour répondre à vôtre appel. Que voulez-vous de moi à cet instant du temps?"

Cette fois tandis qu'Arceus parlait, il y avait une colère cinglante dans sa voix, déchirant juste sous la surface de son baryton. Il était en bref, refléta Longinus, pas complètement ravi sur ce qui se passait.

"Je crois que nous le savons tous les deux." Aboya le Pokémon Alpha. "Tes actions sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante étaient plus qu'inacceptables. Tu as dévoilé ton existence à l'humanité. Désormais qu'ils connaissent ton existence, ils vont essayer de te trouver. De te capturer. Ton utilité envers moi vient de diminuer spectaculairement. Et, avec ton identité humaine considérée décédée..."

"Épargnez-moi le sermon." Dit Longinus, en répliquant subitement aux traits qui étaient jeté sur lui, presque aussi puissant que l'attaque de marque du Pokémon Alpha. "Je connais mon rôle dans tout ça. Vous vous êtes foutrement assuré que je le remplisse, peu importe ce que j'en pense."

"L'histoire doit arriver." Dit Arceus, son visage vide et sans émotions. "Rien de ce que toi ou moi pouvons faire peut l'arrêter. Dans la nuit d'hiver rude, les porteurs de l'Aura seront les premiers à témoigner le tout. Ce qui va arriver."

"Ne me citez pas des prophéties." Répondit amèrement Longinus. "Un propos ambigus classique dans un sens qui ne vous va pas."

"Tu n'interfèreras pas sur ce qui doit arriver." Dit Arceus, le ton de sa voix disant à Longinus que ce n'était pas une question.

"Bien que ça me fait mal." Répondit le Pokémon Plongeon. "Je n'interfèrerais pas. Ça doit arriver, je le sais. S'est arrivé avant et je me suis tenu prêt et j'ai regardé. Pourquoi est-ce que vous doutez de moi cette fois?"

"Parce que cette fois, quelqu'un que tu connais sera parmi les premiers à mourir." Dit sagement Arceus.

* * *

Ayant rapidement réussi à trouver un bateau partant pour la région de Rhode, Flora et Jim étaient probablement déjà à une demi-heure dans leur voyage lorsque son téléphone portable sonna à nouveau. En la regardant baisser la main pour y répondre, le dresseur d'Acajou réussit même à se concentrer suffisamment pour éviter de souffrir du mal de mer, l'état généralement provoqué par sa légère phobie de l'eau. Malgré la réalisation que ça serait un problème où il aurait bientôt à demander de l'aide, il ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de penser aux événements du début de ce voyage incroyable qui les avait tous les deux conduit à être ici. La défaite de Sacha face à lui à la Conférence de Verger. Sacha ayant eu la chance de défier la Ligue Extrême. Deux mois d'entraînement supposé, culminant finalement à un match revanche entre les deux au Bourg Palette. Un match qui s'était rapidement terminé par un désastre. Un désastre où les Pokémons du monde étaient ébranlés. Et, après plusieurs matchs, en regardant Sacha qui s'est battu pour se diriger vers un match qui a finalement été abandonnée en raison de l'intervention d'un Lugia shiny, Jim ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir que ça avait été trois mois étranges.

_"Et je parierais que c'est sur le point de devenir encore plus étrange."_ Pensa-t-il alors que la coordinatrice commença à parler.

"Sacha?" Dit-elle, son visage s'illuminant une seconde après qu'elle ai eu une confirmation de la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

* * *

Incapable de s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont il pouvait entendre les douces notes musicales de sa voix, Sacha commença rapidement à parler. Ainsi, il pourrait écarter la partie du travail, avec espoir de passer à quelque chose d'un peu plus... Plaisant. Bien que les confins relativement occupés du Centre Pokémon du Port Amarrée n'étaient probablement pas le meilleur endroit pour éprouver les moments de base entre eux. Les sons des Pokémons criants de douleur, de leur dresseurs jacassant entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne soupçonnait qui il était, et ce qu'il faisait ici.

"Tu vas bien?" Dit le dresseur du Bourg Palette, en sentant un peu de soulagement momentané. Tant qu'il était ici à lui parler, il était loin des rigueurs de ce qui devait arriver.

"Ouais, je vais bien." Répondit-elle, sa voix semblant extraordinairement essoufflée tandis qu'elle parlait. En résumant la pensée à l'intérieur de sa tête, il pouvait deviner que son délire d'entendre à nouveau sa voix n'avait pas disparu.

_"Ravi de voir que je le vaux bien."_ Pensa-t-il à lui-même, souriant toujours tandis qu'elle parlait.

"On a réussi à prendre un bateau pour venir." Continua-t-elle. "Moi, Pikachu et Jim. On devrait être avec toi d'ici dix heures. À moins que les mers soient agitées."

"Je ne voudrais pas ça." Murmura Sacha. "Et je sais que Jim ne le voudrait pas non plus."

Il pouvait entendre son rire à l'autre bout de la ligne, et pouvait visualiser la courbe de sa bouche tandis qu'elle sourit.

"Alors, où es-tu en ce moment?"

"Actuellement." Dit Sacha, en regardant le mur du bâtiment, et en secouant sa tête à l'écaillage comme peinture verte lime. "Je suis au Centre Pokémon du Port Amarrée. J'ai juste besoin de trouver une façon d'essayer de tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Je pourrais aussi bien aller me reposer."

"C'est ce que j'ai l'intention d'essayer de faire." Répondit-elle. "Tu vas nous retrouver aux quais?"

"Certainement." Dit Sacha, en entendant les bips à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Bordel, bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je suis à court de temps. Je t'aime d'accord, et on se voit bientôt."

Avant qu'il puisse l'entendre répondre, la ligne devint soudainement morte, le laissant raccrocher.

En secouant sa tête, il replaça le receveur sur le mur avant de se retourner vers le comptoir. Il espérait être en mesure de se reposer un peu. Peu importe ce qui allait arriver dans un jour ou deux, il avait le sentiment que le sommeil n'en ferait pas partie.

* * *

En ouvrant la porte de la pièce, le dresseur du Bourg Palette ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser une vague de mécontentement errer sur lui tandis que l'odeur se précipita.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, en faisant un pas à l'intérieur, contre son meilleur jugement. Alors qu'il passait un œil évaluatif sur l'installation, il comprit maintenant pourquoi personne n'avait voulu prendre la chambre. L'ancien lit devant lui avait l'air comme s'il n'avait pas été changé depuis des mois, le tapis parvenait à coller au fond de ses chaussures et le canapé dans le coin semblait comme si un groupe d'Aspicots l'avaient mangé. Comme au rez-de-chaussée, les murs étaient couverts d'une peinture verte bon marché qui écaillait maintenant de la surface. Et pour couronner le tout, tandis qu'il clique appuya sur l'interrupteur, l'ampoule se brisa.

En prenant un moment pour examiner ses options, Sacha décida que ça serait une meilleure idée de dormir sur le canapé.

_"Mais d'abord."_ Pensa-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le meuble pour sortir la master Ball. _"Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de régler."_

En relâchant Nightmare, le Pokémon Ombre s'étendant instantanément loin des confins de sa Master Ball, le dresseur du Bourg Palette ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir du soulagement en le voyant. Une vision familière dans un moment de doute.

"Mais pourquoi es-tu si heureux?" Exigea le Pokémon Ombre, tandis qu'il regarda la chambre. "Parce que, ce n'est sûrement pas en raison de cette chambre. Merde, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de mieux où dormir? Je ne resterais pas ici, et par les standards humains, je suis mort."

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire." Dit Sacha, en se sentant las de la conversation. Parfois, ses marchés avec Nightmare avaient cet effet. "J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur."

Presque aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, il pouvait deviner quelle serait la réponse du Pokémon Ombre. Et, il avait raison.

"Quelle en est la valeur?"

En réussissant à supprimer un soupir agacé, il baissa la main dans sa poche, retirant un billet de vingt dollars froissé. Le dépliant avec une grande difficulté, la note ayant été là pendant un bon moment, il le tendit à Nightmare.

"Va te prendre autant de Persian Noir que tu le peux." Dit-il. "Et, je veux que tu essaies de trouver quelque chose pour moi. Vois si tu peux trouver quelqu'un connu en tant que le partisan."

"Le partisan?" Dit Nightmare, surpris. "Eh bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne promets rien."

Et avec ça, il disparut à travers le plancher, laissant le dresseur aux cheveux foncés seul dans sa chambre.

Incapable d'éviter de secouer à nouveau sa tête envers lui-même, Sacha hissa ses jambes sur le canapé, appuya sa tête contre les cousins humides et tenta de dormir. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher qu'il avait besoin de se reposer.

* * *

En sautant sur l'escalier la conduisant à la sortie du bateau, Flora ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de son petit ami qui semblait épuisé. Épuisé mais radieux de la voir, tandis qu'il retourna le geste, la tapotant légèrement sur le dos.

"Tu m'as manqué." Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille, en blottissant sa bouche contre lui. Il pouvait sentir ses douces lèvres contre sa peau, le chatouillant légèrement.

"Moi aussi." Dit-il, sa voix heureuse malgré les tons fatigués à la base de ça. "Moi aussi."

En rompant de leur moment, Sacha pouvait entendre une toux se rompre, un signe certain que Jim descendait. En levant ses yeux, il pouvait voir Pikachu assit sur l'épaule du dresseur d'Acajou, Jim portant une légère ressemblance à un autre cher ami à ce moment du temps.

"Quoi?" Dit Jim, en souriant légèrement. "Pas de câlin pour moi?"

"Eh bien, ça dépend." Répondit Sacha, en retournant le sourire vers son ami alors qu'il tendit ses bras pour le Pokémon Souris. "Je t'ai manqué à quel point?"

"Pikapi!" S'écria le type électrique, en sautant vers son dresseur, atterrissant dans les bras écartés. Les deux étant réunis, dresseur et Pokémon, ils souriaient comme des idiots qui se câlinèrent comme s'ils avaient été séparés pendant bien plus longtemps que juste une demi-journée.

"Ah, c'est un peu beau."

En se retournant instantanément loin des attentions de Pikachu, Sacha regarda autour de lui pour voir Nightmare appuyé contre le côté du bateau. Son corps enfumé tremblait légèrement dans les vents déchirant de la surface de l'océan.

"Salut, Nightmare." Dit Jim, en levant la main pour le saluer. "Quoi de neuf?"

En l'ignorant complètement, le Pokémon Ombre se tourna vers son dresseur.

"Je l'ai trouvé." Dit-il, en élevant triomphalement une main pour frapper l'air. "Retenez vos applaudissements, je sais déjà à quel point je suis génial."

"Qui as-tu trouvé?" Demanda Flora, surprise.

En se déplaçant déjà loin du quai, Sacha fit signe vers l'Ectoplasma shiny.

"Guide-nous, Nightmare." Dit-il, avant de se retourner vers ses deux amis. "Je vous expliquerai en chemin."

* * *

"On dirait que c'est complètement de la merde." Souligna Jim, suivant tous les trois Nightmare dans les rues. Dans les premières profondeurs de la soirée, peu de gens étaient sortis, mais ceux qui étaient dans le coin à vaquer à leurs occupations certainement réussi à jeter un œil en direction de trois humains étranges suivant un Ectoplasma shiny dans les rues.

"Je me dois d'être un peu d'accord avec lui à un certain niveau." Dit Flora. "Et, d'une part, je ne peux pas croire que Nightmare fasse ça aussi."

Le Pokémon Ombre la regarda.

"Hé, je crois un peu que c'est possible." Répondit-il. "Je capte définitivement une atmosphère étrange des airs. Comme si quelque chose allait se produire, mais je ne peux pas dire quoi. Même pas si c'est bon ou mauvais."

"Alors, le Lugia shiny est vraiment le Professeur Chen?" Dit Jim, toujours incrédule. "Veux-tu que je prenne la peine de te dire à quel point c'est impossible? N'est-ce pas juste possible que tu ressens de la douleur envers la façon dont le Professeur Chen est mort. Et, tu as vu quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment là, plutôt une simple manifestation de..."

"Hé!" Cria Nightmare, en se retournant. "Personne accuse mon dresseur de folie complète à part moi."

"Wow." Dit sarcastiquement Flora. "Comment tu t'en sors avec cette responsabilité?"

"Eh bien, c'est un défi." Répliqua le Pokémon Ombre, sa voix coulant avec autant de sarcasme. "Voilà pourquoi je bois autant."

Presque immédiatement après que sa bouche se ferma de parler, Nightmare s'arrêta, en levant les yeux vers le bâtiment vers lequel ils se tenaient devant.

"Nous y voilà." Annonça-t-il. "Maintenant, quant à ma récompense..."

En ignorant le Pokémon, oubliant complètement la voix de sa tête, Sacha leva ses yeux vers le panneau en bois sur la porte. Bien que la peinture rouge des lettres disparaissaient rapidement de la vue, le nom était toujours lisible.

"Transport de Partisan." Lu-t-il, tout haut. "C'est pratique. Maintenant quant au propriétaire..."

En saisissant la poignée, il était consterné de découvrir qu'elle était verrouillée.

En jurant sauvagement à ça, il la tira brusquement quelques fois, seulement pour ne pas avoir plus de chance.

"Attendez une seconde." Dit Flora, en espionnant quelque chose sur une des fenêtres. Un bout de papier, un peu moins décoloré que les vitres en verre. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose."

Tandis qu'elle le baissa, le dépliant pour le lire, Jim secoua à nouveau sa tête. Ne se désistant pas tandis qu'elle commença à lire tout haut.

"Fermé plus tôt pour un dîner liquide au Club Krabby." Lu-t-elle. "Si vous avez besoin de me voir, alors revenez demain. Mais, pas trop tôt. Si c'est le cas, je vais vous ignorer."

"Voilà qui a l'air amical." Commenta Jim. "Alors, même si tu trouves le partisan au Club Krabby, alors quoi? Comment vas-tu le ou la reconnaître?"

"Longinus m'a dit que je le connaissais." Protesta Sacha. "Alors, je crois que nous devrions nous diriger vers le Club Krabby."

"Cool." S'écria Nightmare. "Vous allez pouvoir m'acheter à boire tous les trois."

* * *

"Carte de membre."

Complètement surpris par ce que le portier vêtu de noir venait de leur demander, le trio était réduit au silence.

"Euh..." Dit Flora, rompant finalement le silence. "Nous sommes nouveaux et nous cherchons simplement un endroit où boire."

"Eh bien, ça sera des frais de vingt dollars d'entrée." Répondit le portier, en regardant chacun d'eux de haut en bas avec un dédain presque indétectable. "Chacun."

"Vous voulez leurs vêtements aussi?" Demanda Nightmare, en haussant paresseusement ses épaules.

En regardant ses amis, Sacha réussit à leur balancer un petit sourire.

"Je vais vous payer au retour." Dit-il. "Je ne crois pas que vous pouvez m'emprunter de l'argent pendant quelques jours jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour à la civilisation."

En grognant à la demande, Jim et Flora sortirent un peu d'argent.

"Payez simplement à l'intérieur." Dit le portier, en faisant signe au petit kiosque à l'intérieur du club tout en souriant. "Je vous souhaite bonne visite."

* * *

Les doux tons mélodiques de la musique brossèrent à travers eux alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la partie principale du club, un groupe jouant sur la scène. L'ensemble de tambours portait le nom de 'Ortiz et les Mexicains', le groupe constitué d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, peut-être vers la fin de son adolescence, et de ses Pokémons. Un Kicklee jouait de la guitare, un Akwakwak sur les tambours et un Spectrum au clavier. Les trois Pokémons portaient des sombreros sur leurs têtes, les couleurs correspondant à celle de la coloration primaire sur leurs corps. Ortiz lui-même chantait, un solo mélodique que personne ne reconnut. Mais, tandis qu'ils passèrent par les patrons du club, essayant d'aller au bar, le public semblait apprécier ce qui descendit de la scène.

"Tu vois quelqu'un que tu reconnais?" Dit Jim, en bougeant sur le côté pour laisser une paire de femmes passer à côté de lui. Elles chancelaient tous les deux sur leurs pieds agités. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il réalisa qu'elles avaient probablement bu un peu trop.

Il pouvait voir que Sacha observait autour de la pièce, cherchant et examinant pour quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait. Mais, comme la courbe un peu baissée au coin de sa bouche le dit, il n'avait pas énormément de chance.

"Quelqu'un a envie de boire?" Demanda Nightmare, en glissant à travers la foule. Dans ses mouvements, il semblait être maladroit et stupéfiant, s'écrasant presque dans plusieurs patrons tenant des boissons. En réalité, il essayait de renverser les boissons sur lui pour une façon rapide et gratuite d'en avoir une.

"Le même bon vieux Nightmare." Sourit Flora, atteignant finalement le bar tous les trois. "Tu crois qu'il va avoir bien de la chance?"

"Je crois qu'il est plus susceptible de se faire attaquer." Dit Jim, en se retournant pour passer ses yeux sur l'Ectoplasma maraudant. "Mais, au moins il peut se charger de lui. Si les choses se gâtent."

En s'appuyant contre le bar, Sacha jeta un œil au barman qui versa un verre pour un autre client. Il était seulement vaguement conscient des commentaires qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, sa tête complètement concentrée sur ce que Longinus lui avait dit de faire.

_"Trouve le partisan au Port Amarrée."_ Se souvint-il, en visualisant le Lugia shiny leur parlant. _"Tu le reconnaîtras lorsque tu le verras. Et, il te dira quoi faire."_

En élevant à nouveau ses yeux, il pouvait voir l'homme au chandail blanc s'approcher de lui de derrière la surface en bois du bar.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur?" Dit-il.

"En fait, je cherche plutôt quelques informations." Répondit Sacha. "Vous savez ou je peux trouver le gars qui possède le Transport du Partisan?"

La main s'éleva, le barman grattant le côté de son visage.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-il, en passant ses ongles sur sa peau. "Ma mémoire est un peu floue."

À la menace instantanée de chantage, Pikachu commença à grogner au barman hypocrite, essayant de le convaincre de changer d'idée. En arrière-plan, Nightmare serra dans un groupe tenant de divers grands verres de cocktails. Des liquides multicolores piquaient sur lui, la langue s'abaissant instantanément pour les lécher librement de sa peau gazeuse.

"Savez-vous d'abord qui je suis?" Demanda Sacha, sa décision prise. Il était sur le point de tenter une approche différente. "Je ne passe vraiment pas la meilleure journée. J'ai été enlevé du match le plus important de ma carrière, et déposé à Rhode. Alors, ne poussez pas votre chance."

Des étincelles commencèrent à craquer des joues de Pikachu, le Pokémon Souris furieusement en colère à cet instant. La musique s'arrêta, Ortiz commençant à parler dans son micro.

Pendant quelques instants, le barman réfléchit à les pensées, en réfléchissant aux choses profondément plutôt que lourdement. Et ensuite, il céda.

"D'accord, il est par là." Dit-il, en élevant la main qu'il avait utilisé pour gratter le côté de son visage dans un mouvement pointant.

En retournant sa tête pour suivre le signe, les yeux de Sacha tombèrent sur un homme aux cheveux blonds assis dans une cabine. Quelqu'un qui reconnut immédiatement sans la moindre difficulté.

"Fils de..." Commença-t-il à prononcer, avant de se retourner vers le barman. "Merci, j'apprécie."

"De rien, gamin."

* * *

"Alors..." Commença à dire Sacha, en s'asseyant à la table devant lui. Quelqu'un qu'il avait connu dans le passé. Quelqu'un qu'il avait affronté plusieurs fois en étant dans la région Sinnoh. En glissant sur les chaises rembourrées en cuir rouge, il permit à ses deux amis de le suivre dans la position assise. "Ça fait longtemps."

Barry leva les yeux pendant un moment, faisant presque un regard différé tandis qu'il reconnu l'homme aux cheveux de corbeau. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc qu'il était, les doigts devenant blancs de la pression de tenir le verre de liquide sans couleur dans ses mains.

"Sacha?" Dit-il, en haletant presque avec surprise. "Je dois te donner du mérite, tu es la dernière personne à qui je me serai attendu qu'elle vienne s'asseoir devant moi."

Il regarda Flora et Jim, en élevant son verre pour les saluer. Un peu troublé par le geste, Jim approuva, tandis que Flora réussit à lever ses doigts dans un léger signe de la main.

"Bonjour, femme svelte attirante, et mec que j'ai vu à la télé mais que je ne peux pas tout à fait replacer."

À ceci, Jim semblait un peu insulté, mais le balaya. Flora l'avait déjà fait, faisant passer ça comme un commentaire inoffensif. Quelque chose que Sacha n'était pas tout à fait prêt à faire.

"Petite précision, Barry." Dit-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant. "Tu parles à la mère de mon enfant. Alors tu te calmes ou..."

En élevant sarcastiquement sa main, l'homme blond fit un geste rude qui fut suffisant pour calmer Sacha dans la surprise. Malgré ses malheurs intérieurs, la réaction était étonnamment amusante pour lui, lui disant pour la première fois que sa vie était peut-être pas rempli de misère indomptable.

"N'essaie pas de me faire des menaces, Sacha." Dit-il, en s'appuyant contre son siège. Le verre s'éleva à ses lèvres, les contenus étant rapidement engloutis en buvant rapidement et sauvagement. "Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu es ici. Alors et si on s'épargnait toute cette merde?"

"Vraiment?" Répondit le dresseur du Bourg Palette. "Fais-moi plaisir."

"Oh misère, c'est parti." Dit Jim, en secouant sa tête. Pas pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Rhode, son cou commençait à devenir épuisé après l'effort.

"Eh bien." Dit Barry, l'ignorant complètement avec un calme impassible qui démenti combien de Vodka Raichu Blanc il avait ingéré depuis son arrivé au Club Krabby. "Laisse-moi y penser. Tu as reçu le message d'un Lugia qui a l'air très inhabituel, qui t'a dit de venir trouver quelqu'un appelé le partisan. Tu as en quelque sorte échoué ici, pour me parler."

Pendant un bref moment, il réussit à faire un petit sourire, montrant juste à Sacha la plus petite trace de l'ancien Barry.

"Ce qui signifie que tu dois croire que je suis le partisan."

"Et, l'es-tu?" Demanda Flora, en regardant Jim. À ce point, avec Barry qui confirmait l'histoire de Sacha, elle commençait à se sentir inclinée de croire que quelque chose se passait.

Même encore plus étonnant, Jim semblait être de la même façon, en élevant un sourcil tandis qu'il essayait d'entendre la réponse de Barry.

"Eh bien." Dit le dresseur de Bonaugure. "Bien sûr que je le suis. Pourquoi croyez-vous que ma boutique de vélos s'appelle comme ça?"

"Un eoïncidence?" Demanda Jim, plus qu'une trace de sarcasme plein d'espoir dans sa voix.

"Pas du tout." Répondit Barry, en regardant à nouveau son ancien rival. "Bon..."

En se penchant en avant pour reposer le poids de son menton sur les paumes de ses mains, il regarda Sacha de haut en bas. Une légère trace de quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être tout à fait placé par un seul des trois qui regardaient.

Et finalement, il baissa la main dans sa poche pour sortir un trousseau de clé. En les cliquetant légèrement, avant de les glisser par-dessus la table, l'homme blond envoya un sourire à Sacha.

"Ce sont les clés de ma boutique." Dit-il, crûment. "Tu peux entrer avec elles. Je t'ai déjà préparé un transport. Je l'ai fait avant de fermer. Ça semble assez solide et tu devrais être en mesure d'en trouver deux autres pour tes amis. Ne vous en faites pas pour les ramener. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'eux là où je vais."

"Un transport?" Demanda Jim, en rompant le silence. "Un transport vers où?"

Sa tâche presque accomplie, Barry s'appuya à nouveau sur son siège, en sentant le poids se desserrer de ses épaules fatigués. Il lança un regard vers Sacha.

"J'ai bien peur de n'en savoir rien." Dit-il, en entraînant un silence sauf de la réaction colérique du dresseur d'Acajou. "C'est quelque chose que seul Sacha peut vous dire."

"Moi?"

En prenant une profonde inspiration d'air, le doux moment, Barry le lâcha finalement. Le message qu'il avait préparé à offrir pour l'an dernier.

"Sacha." Dit-il. "Il n'y a aucune route marquée là où tu dois aller. La seule façon de découvrir ton destin est de baisser la main profondément à l'intérieur. Ensuite, tu peux suivre ton cœur et tu trouveras."

"Ça ne m'aide pas du tout." Dit Sacha, en réfléchissant aux mots.

"Ouais, mais c'est ton problème désormais." Répondit Barry, en se levant rapidement de son siège. "Au revoir, soyez heureux."

En se frayant un chemin dans la foule, l'homme aux cheveux blonds avait instantanément disparu. Puisqu'ils étaient assis tous les trois, la population du club s'était rempli beaucoup plus qu'il l'avait été précédemment. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de suivre sa trace.

"Eh bien." Dit Jim, en s'appuyant sur son siège. "C'était intéressant."

Sacha glissa dans le siège, déplaçant dans la partie de la chaise comme canapé qui avait été précédemment libéré par Barry.

"Bon." Dit-il, en regardant sa petite amie et son rival. "Je crois que nous savons où aller maintenant."

* * *

Les derniers vestiges du soleil se couchèrent dans l'horizon, baignant le Port Amarrée dans la noirceur. Loin sous lui, trois Transports du Désert quittèrent sa boutique, allant à la rencontre de leur destin. Un destin dont les conséquences seraient terribles pour tous ceux étant concernés.

"Et puis tant pis." Murmura Barry, en s'effondrant dans une position assise. "Si ça va se produire, alors aussi bien que je reste dans le coin pour regarder ça."

* * *

**Quel pourrait être le destin en question qui attend Sacha et ses amis?**

**Je trouve dommage que Barry n'ai pas fait partie de l'histoire plus tôt que ça, mais bon.**


	122. Sables Émouvants

Chapitre 122. Sables Émouvants.

* * *

_Résumé. À la fin de la journée, Barry envisagea ce qui s'était passé et ce qui allait se passer. Tout en débattant s'il devait ou non se jeter en bas d'un immeuble. Un jour plus tôt, Sacha réussit à contacter Flora sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, les faisant venir elle et Jim à Rhode. Il se dirigea vers le Port Amarrée, ayant laissé Nightmare traquer sa cible, un personnage connu en tant que le partisan. Ayant retrouvé Flora et Jim, Nightmare les conduisant indirectement à Barry. Il a dit à Sacha de suivre son cœur, avant de partir. Dans sa dernière contemplation, il décida de se donner quelques jours avant de penser à son avenir..._

* * *

_"Dans la nuit sombre de trois six cinq un, la mort et la destruction va régner sur la terre. Sur les marins observant le soulèvement du renégat, ceux qui portent l'aura seront les premiers à la voir se tendre et toucher la terre avec sa propre sensation spéciale..."_

En avalant fortement tandis qu'il passa son esprit sur l'extrait de l'ancienne prophétie, Longinus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir corrompu sur ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il avait fixé sur l'un des dresseurs les plus prometteurs sous son... Sous l'éducation du Professeur Chen... en agissements. Il était certain que ses souffles étaient devenus loqueteux pendant les derniers instants, de la sueur réussissant en quelque sorte à briller sur ses plumes.

_"Bordel."_ Pensa-t-il, en débattant furieusement ses ailes dans les habitudes vicieuses. Les plumes se dispersèrent sur le rocher sur lequel il s'était perché, quelques-unes flottant dans l'océan. _"Je ne suis plus le Professeur Chen. Je suis Longinus, et je me fiche de ce qui leur arrive. Cette partie de ma vie est morte pour moi. Ce n'était même pas une vie, mais plutôt l'énorme illusion d'une vie. Rien n'était réel envers mon humanité, pas une seule partie."_

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ces émotions m'affectent?" Dit le Pokémon Plongeon, en regardant pensivement les océans sombres. Il pouvait voir son reflet dans l'eau, le regard impassible dos à lui. Il devait s'éloigner de tout ça, s'envoler aussi loin de Rhode qu'il le pouvait. Il devait éviter la tentation de s'en mêler. Le fait qu'il avait à Rhode, était suffisant pour lui faire sentir la sensation de son dernier repas s'élever dans son cou allongé, les biles éclaboussant dans l'océan. Des mélanges de Remoraids, de Lumineons et de Poissoroys restèrent tâchés dans les eaux de l'océan, les mélanges subtils de leur chair avec du liquide cherchant en quelque sorte à lui rappeler sa propre moralité. Avec les pièces partiellement digérés de poisson restant à l'intérieur, il pouvait songer que les Goelises mangeraient très bientôt.

_"Typique."_ Pensa-t-il, amèrement. _"À un moment comme ça, je pense à la façon dont certains Goelises insignifiants vont survivre."_

_"Un Goelise, ce Pokémon autrement banal est en mesure de manger presque tout. Tout comme une version de type vol de Ronflex. Bien que, ça ne peut pas être si bon pour son système vivant dans les poubelles, une de ses espèces peut faire ça indéfiniment..."_ Dit une voix dans sa tête.

"Sors tout de suite de ma tête, Samuel Chen." Rugit Longinus, en balançant sa tête en arrière et en hurlant dans le ciel. "Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu n'étais juste..."

_"Juste quoi?"_ Dit la voix mentale de son avatar humain. _"Qu'une coquille? Qu'une image? Qu'un écho de toi?"_

"Exactement." Grogna Longinus. "Tu n'as existé que parce que je l'ai désiré."

_"Oh vraiment? Qui tentes-tu de convaincre? Moi ou toi?"_ Dit le Professeur Chen, sa voix dans sa tête claire et désobligeante. _"Mais là encore, nous sommes le même, pas vrai? Les deux faces d'une même pièce. La différence, c'est que l'un de nous s'est caché dans l'ombre lors des cinquante dernières années."_

"La ferme!" Dit prudemment le Lugia. "Lorsque je suis en cette forme, je vis. Lorsque j'étais toi, j'existais à peine. Ce n'était pas réel, Samuel, alors n'essaie pas de m'en convaincre autrement."

_"Ensuite, tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens aucun remords d'avoir envoyés ces trois-là mourir."_ Offrit le Professeur Chen, ses mots retentissant sagement à travers la tête de Longinus. _"Et ne t'avise pas de le renier, parce que je peux voir ce que tu penses. C'est la raison complète pour laquelle tu es loin à cet endroit, en passant la prophétie, l'ensemble ignoble qui a conduit à ce point fixé de l'histoire étant activé."_

"Tais-toi." Siffla Longinus. "Tu n'es pas réel. Tu n'es pas réel! Tu n'est pas..."

_"Si c'est ce que ça va te prendre pour t'aider à dormir cette nuit."_ Répliqua la voix du professeur Chen. _"Mais, si tu peux te regarder dans le miroir de l'eau, te regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne te sens pas coupable de leurs morts justifiées alors je vais admettre que je ne suis pas réel et je vais m'en aller."_

Presque immédiatement, le Lugia baissa les yeux dans l'eau, en baissant vers son petit estomac à plumes rouges pâle pour un aperçu plus près. Il pouvait voir le feu dans ses yeux, se larmoyant un peu dans les coins.

"Je ne..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant que la levée de concentration envers soi-même se rompit. Des gouttelettes de liquide tombèrent dans l'eau, les sensations salées déchirant les plumes de son visage.

_"Tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas?"_ Dit le Professeur Chen, sa 'voix' montrant plus d'inquiétude que de triomphe. _"Il n'est pas trop tard pour défaire ça. Il y a quelque chose que tu as raté dans la prophétie. Quelque chose à propos de cet évènement écrit que tu as raté."_

Incapable d'empêcher les mots de trembler de son bec, Longinus lui demanda ce qu'il avait raté. Comment une voix désincarnée dans sa tête avait remarqué quelque chose que lui même n'avait pas réussi à voir.

Et, avec le nouvel espoir dans ses pensées, les échos silencieux d'un homme mort lui dirent ce qu'il avait raté dans son interprétation de toute la prophétie.

"Saint Doux Seigneur." Murmura Longinus, son accès émotionnel maintenant sous confinement total. "Comment ai-je pu rater ça?"

_"On dirait bien que je ne suis pas si irréel après tout."_ Remarqua le Professeur Chen, cette fois avec triomphe dans son discours. _"Maintenant, la question est, vas-tu laisser ça se produire comme tout le monde croient que ça devrait l'être? Ou, vas-tu te tenir debout pour ce qui est juste?"_

Il s'arrêta, l'écart dans son discours tenu pour ce qu'il espérait que ça serait un effet dramatique.

_"Es-tu prêt à te battre pour l'humanité?"_

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, le Pokémon Plongeon évasa ses ailes, l'air se précipitant dans ses plumes pour le propulser dans le ciel. La roche sur laquelle il était perché avait déjà l'air d'une tâche dans le bleu, un souvenir du passé.

* * *

L'obscurité du petit garage depuis longtemps révolu, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Sacha découvre le véhicule que Barry lui avait laissé. Et, puisque les motos glorifiées n'étaient pas exactement difficiles à trouver, ça n'avait pas pris très longtemps pour que Flora et Jim se débrouillent à en trouver deux autres. Nightmare avait voulu en prendre une pour lui-même, mais ils avaient tous les trois réussi à dissuader cette idée de l'Ectoplasma enivré. La pensée que Nightmare émerge autour d'un désert sur une puissante machine n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils étaient prêts à divertir pendant très longtemps. Après avoir songé amèrement au rejet de quelques minutes, le Pokémon Ombre avait disparu dans sa Master Ball, apparemment endormi. En effet, lorsque l'orbe avait été élevée à l'oreille de Sacha, le dresseur du Bourg Palette avait juré qu'il pouvait entendre le ronflement.

Libéré des contraintes de l'interférence de Nightmare dans les objets, ils avaient tous les trois rapidement réussi à trouver les complexités de réquisitionner les transports. Maintenant, assis dans les selles, les portes du garage s'ouvrant de toute leur longueur, ils étaient prêts à affronter le désert.

À travers les déploiements apparemment sans fin de sable, la lune coula la terre dans sa lumière pâle, leur offrant certaines offres d'une toile de fond pour les guider vers leur tâche apparemment désespérée.

"Est-ce que tout ça semble un peu plus... Dingue maintenant?" Demanda Jim, en se penchant en avant pour reposer ses coudes sur les poignées.

"Je t'en prie, pour l'amour d'Arceus, ne recommence pas à m'accuser que je perds la tête." Dit Sacha, en fermant les yeux aux sons des doux vents bruissant sur les sables. "Ça va vraiment devenir vieux rapidement sinon."

Même alors qu'il finit de parler, sa tête revenait à la rencontre avec Barry. Ce que son ancien rival avait lui avait offert en termes d'aller là où ils devaient être. Le conseil énigmatique avec lequel il retombait maintenant sur le manque d'une autre option plus sensible et raisonnable.

"Il n'y a pas de route marquée là où je dois aller." Dit-il à lui-même, juste assez fort pour que tout le monde dans la pièce l'entende. Pas qu'il avait l'intention pour que ça arrive, ça venait juste de se produire. "La seule façon de trouver mon destin est de baisser la main profondément à l'intérieur. Suivre mon cœur et je trouverai."

"Vas-y." Dit Flora de l'encouragement dans sa voix. "Peu importe quelle est l'idée tordue que Barry t'a donné, tu dois essayer de faire peu importe ce que c'est."

"Pikaaaa!" Dit le Pokémon Souris, offrant également son soutien. "Chu chu, Piii."

Une autre grande respiration, un autre avalement. C'était plus difficile qu'il l'avait pensé, recueillant juste l'élan dont il avait besoin pour l'événement.

En fixant ses yeux couverts sur le désert, il essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Il passait sa tête sur ce que Barry avait essayé de lui dire, en espérant d'essayer de comprendre le fond du message. En sachant désespérément qu'il avait l'air un peu d'un idiot, il répéta le message encore et encore dans sa tête, en espérant qu'il tomberait sur ceci complètement par chance.

_"Baisser la main profondément à l'intérieur et suivre ton cœur. Baisser la main profondément à l'intérieur et suivre ton cœur. Baisser la main profondément à l'intérieur et suivre ton cœur. Baisser la main profondément à l'intérieur et..."_

"On y est?" Demanda Jim, sa voix semblant maintenant incroyablement ennuyée. "Parce que je ne suis déjà pas convaincu."

"La ferme!" Siffla Flora vers lui, agacée à la façon dont il choisissait d'agir. "Il essaie de se concentrer sur la signification de ce message."

_"Suis ton cœur." _Pensa au moins Sacha avec un sourire ironique, _"C'est ce que j'essaie de faire en ce moment."_

Fait avec le flot de répétition sans fin, il décida d'essayer une autre tactique.

En se sentant un peu stupide à ce qu'il imaginait, le dresseur du Bourg Palette se força d'essayer de visualiser quelque chose qui passa dans sa gorge, se précipitant par ses poumons avec vigueur jusqu'à ce que ça arrive finalement vers son cœur. Dans les confins de sa tête, les battements subtils du cœur agirent comme un métronome, faisant de son mieux pour l'aider à se concentrer. Même ceci n'était que de peu d'utilité, mais ça l'aidait peu à peu à atteindre un niveau de calme. Loin de tout le stress et les attentes qui étaient poussées en lui. Le stress en sachant que sa chance de devenir le Champion de Verger s'était complètement désintégrée, la connaissance qu'un jour ses options de rester un top dresseur deviendraient limitées en raison de l'ascendance de l'Aura qui coulait dans la lignée de sa famille.

Et alors qu'il atteignit cette pensée, sa vision obscure flasha à répétition avec une lumière bleue claire, le surprenant en premier avant qu'il réussisse à reprendre son sang-froid avec ses deux mains. En se concentrant à nouveau sur les pensées, il regarda par-dessus le désert avec un nouvel intérêt et une nouvelle espérance. En souriant, il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir les pistes bleues de l'Aura passer à travers les sables, le dirigeant au loin.

"Ça doit être sûrement ça." Murmura-t-il à lui-même, son pied se cramponnant sur l'accélérateur de son véhicule. Sans avertissement pour ses compagnons, la machine se précipita en avant comme si elle avait été tirée par un canon, directement au loin. Tout ce que Pikachu pouvait faire, c'était de s'accrocher fortement, les sons de Flora et Jim le suivant rapidement.

_"Nous sommes sur la route."_ Pensa Sacha, en regardant seulement en avant. Ses yeux étaient toujours bien fermés, lui permettant de voir la route avec ce qu'il surnommait déjà la Vision de l'Aura. Même en se déplaçant à ces vitesses, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais la plus petite trace d'une obstruction sur son chemin semblait le mettre au courant depuis longtemps avant qu'il soit là. Seulement un léger ajustement des poignées sur son transport et il se propulsait à travers les sables vers des destinations inconnues.

* * *

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ça faisait depuis qu'il avait bu. Avait-il besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui approche, il aurait été presque positif que sa voix n'aurait été rien d'autre qu'un croassement séché. Totalement intelligible à quiconque qui lui offrait de l'aide. De telles pensées envoyèrent un frisson à l'arête de sa colonne vertébrale, la bénédiction refroidissante en fait assez rafraîchissante dans la chaleur du désert. La chaleur qui avait été offerte à un compagnon douloureux pour plus longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Arc-en-ciella... Combien de temps ça faisait maintenant? Il y a... Trois, quatre, cinq jours, de l'eau que le Maître Dragon avait stocké pour son véhicule avait depuis longtemps été épuisé. Apparemment, Gisèle avait manqué de l'informer de savoir jusqu'où il devait aller dans le désert sec mortel pour arriver à sa destination finale. Il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée comment il allait rentrer chez lui, de retour à un certain lieu de résidence sans ça.

_"À moins."_ Réfléchit-il. _"Qu'il y ai un oasis à l'endroit où je dois aller. Boire quelque chose qui a été regroupé en commun dans le sable ne serait normalement pas sur ma liste de choses à faire. Mais, j'en ai de besoin."_

Trop longtemps au soleil sans à boire, et il salerait les sables pendant un long moment à venir. Dans cette partie du désert, au milieu de nul part, les chances que ses restes soient survenus par une nomade aléatoire...

_"Disons simplement qu'elles ne seraient pas très bonnes."_ Pensa Lance à lui-même. Il réussit même à boucler sa bouche endolorie en un sourire faible, en bougeant rapidement pour grimacer à la touche des cloques. Comme un idiot, il avait oublié de prendre une réserve régulière de crème solaire. Pas que ça importait dans la plus grande vue d'ensemble. Si à jamais il voulait retourner à une civilisation qui pourraient le reconnaître, le masque que son visage était devenu pourrait être suffisant pour confondre les observateurs qui jetteraient un coup d'œil. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de passer par là. Il s'était répété plusieurs fois à condition qu'il ne meure pas dans le désert, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est dans un train farfelue de la pensée s'il y pensait, la première chose qu'il ferait à son retour à Port Amarrée était la plus importante. Appeler au quartier général des G-mens et essayer de parler à Norman, en espérant d'être en mesure d'expliquer la plupart des détails sur ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être que s'il trouvait son ancien patron dans une bonne humeur, il serait en mesure d'expliquer la plupart de ça. Pourquoi il avait pris de telles mesures extrêmes dans sa quête folle de détruire les Coppingers. Même dans l'étendu de devenir un bandit. Bien que ses chances d'être accordées de revenir dans l'organisation étaient quasiment plus minces qu'un Simularbre qui suivait une diète sévère, savoir que les deux Coppingers de haut rang avaient disparu depuis longtemps dans la douce libération de la mort était une carte qui pourrait le garder hors de prison. Si quelqu'un pouvait le retirer, l'un des champions d'arènes les plus respectés dans la région Hoenn et sans doute le policier de relations publiques le plus talentueux dans les différentes régions pourrait sans doute faire ça. Juste la plus petite lueur d'espoir, mais assez pour en garder une prise serrée.

_"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ce qui m'inquiète."_ Réfléchit-il, en gardant son pied ancré sur l'accélérateur. Son radar bourdonnait sauvagement, sa destination à portée de main. Dans la distance pas si loin, il pouvait voir une grande formation rocheuse s'élever des sables. Sans doute sa cible, le seul point de repère à des kilomètres.

_"C'est."_ Pensa le Maître Dragon à lui-même. _"L'équivalent de peindre une grande croix rouge sur les sables."_

Avec la moto spécialisé bourdonnant régulièrement par les kilomètres, il repensa à la raison pour laquelle il était inquiet. Après qu'il ai... Après qu'il ai détruit Claudia et Dennis dans cette vieille église, Gisèle lui avait dit qu'elle s'assurerait que tout se passerait bien. Qu'il pourrait retourner à son ancienne vie sans aucune conséquence. Bien sûr, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance au sujet de la mystique de sa présence.

_"Et dans ce cas, ce n'est que juste que je devrais faire des préparations de ce qui va se passer après que j'ai ramené ça à son lieu de repos. Peu importe ce qu'est Gisèle, je n'ai aucune idée si elle détient ce genre de puissance."_

Le bourdonnement familier dans sa veste, presque comme si l'Essence qu'il ramenait à la formation rocheuse savait qu'il était près d'être ramené à la maison, le ramena brusquement au problème en main. Avant qu'il ait pu penser à ses propres problèmes, il eut la tâche détestable d'une adolescente adaptée de replacer un morceau de verre brillant sur une formation rocheuse d'innombrables kilomètres d'un autre être humain.

Sa vie était, Refléta Lance avec un sourire ironique, devenue très très étrange ces derniers temps.

* * *

Inconnu pour le Maître Dragon, il n'était pas la seule personne à soixante-quinze kilomètres autour de la formation rocheuse. Juste à l'extrême sud, un Metalosse fraya son chemin à travers les tempêtes de sable rageantes, l'homme vêtu de bleu assis les jambes croisées sur le dos métallique lisse du Pokémon trop attentif sur sa méditation pour remarquer les douches rugueuses. Seule sa bouche se déplaça à chaque instant, dirigeant le Pokémon Pattefer vers l'endroit où ils devaient aller. Depuis ses aventures quelques jours plus tôt dans une autre partie de Rhode, les événements qui étaient encore trop douloureux pour lui de comprendre pleinement dans la pensée, lui et le Metalosse avaient été chasser quelque chose dans le désert. Ça avait commencé dans l'entrepôt Coppinger à juste une simple lueur, une perturbation mineure dans son Aura. Pourtant, à des heures de méditation, il avait vu et réalisé que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Quelque chose changeait dans la gamme, quelque chose d'assez drastique pour laisser une piste dans le désert. Conscient qu'elle semblait presque l'appeler, Armand n'avait pas perdu du tout de temps à appeler son Metalosse et à sauter avec élan à la poursuite des signaux. Cela en soi était il y a quelques jours, son conditionnement d'Aura durci suffisant pour éviter le besoin constant d'eau dans la chaleur étouffante pour les humains. Il n'était pas devenu complètement immunisé de son besoin de liquide, ne portant seulement qu'un des flacons spéciaux que Léo avait donné à tout le monde avant la mission fidèle. Même après trois jours de voyage, il n'avait utilisé que la moitié du contenu, bien conscient qu'il avait besoin de se discipliner pour le voyage de retour. Dans toute sa vie, c'était devenu un thème récurrent. Lorsque son père était mort, et que les pouvoirs de l'Aura avaient été montés en son être, ça rendit plus facile à faire. Avant qu'Armand ai obtenu ces pouvoirs, il s'était vanté de sa volonté de fer, quelque chose qui s'était souvent reflétée dans son style en tant que dresseur Pokémon et les types avec lesquels il avait choisi de s'entraîner.

En grimaçant à lui-même au souvenir de comment les pouvoirs étaient devenus siens, les pensées de comment son père, Michael Quinn, était mort dans un sommeil profond il y a plus de cinq ans. Ça n'aurait idéalement pas été la façon dont il aurait choisi de les acquérir, mais les pouvoirs qui avaient décidé à la politique d'un seul Gardien de l'Aura, il y a des siècles, n'étaient pas là pour négocier avec en ce moment. Même maintenant, Armand savait qu'à sa mort, son neveu serait celui qui hériterait du manteau. Penser simplement à sa propre mortalité et comment l'ascension soudaine du héros légendaire affecterait la vie de Sacha le fit trembler légèrement. Auprès de son père, il avait été bien entraîné pour que lorsque le moment serait venu, qu'il ait une idée d'à quoi s'attendre. À partir de ce moment, en raison d'une promesse qu'il avait faite à Délia, il y a quelque temps, son neveu était dangereusement inexpérimenté sur l'utilisation des pouvoirs comme ceux-ci. Et, dans des mains inexpérimentées, ils pourraient être particulièrement dangereux. Autant pour l'utilisateur que pour ceux autour de lui.

_"C'est quelque chose que je vais avoir besoin de lui parler à un certain moment."_ Pensa le Gardien de l'Aura alors que le dresseur et le Pokémon s'approchaient d'une grande formation rocheuse à plus de soixante kilomètres de là. _"Ce que son destin va comporter et comment il doit l'établir en mouvement. Basé sur ma connaissance de lui, il va sans doute savourer le défi de quelque chose de nouveau, mais ça sera comment il s'en sortira avec à long terme qui va modeler quel genre de Gardien de l'Aura il va finalement devenir à l'avenir."_

* * *

La rangée de marches en pierres grossièrement taillées apparemment sans fin offraient une petite absorption à sa petite force restante. En se forçant encore plus, ses jambes douloureuses après la longue montée, Lance essaya de se consoler avec une vue du sommet. Les roches sombres élevées par-dessus lui semblaient offrir un réconfort, un rappel que sa quête épuisante prendrait bientôt fin. Une série de nuits blanches enfin à leur aboutissement, se terminant alors qu'il envisageait de placer l'Essence de l'Éternité sur quoi que ce soit qu'il faut mettre. Par-dessus les tempêtes de sables rageantes sous lui, l'air relativement clair de l'obsolescence de schiste et de limon en elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Arc-en-ciella, il pourrait ingérer de l'air relativement frais. Bien entendu la chaleur était un peu plus intense là-haut, mais après la semaine passée dans cette région, les températures extrêmes étaient devenues un compagnon involontaire pour lui.

En se poussant encore plus loin, forçant la sensation douloureuse à l'intérieur de ses jambes jusqu'aux coins les plus reculés de son esprit, le Maître Dragon continua à monter, déterminé à ne pas se laisser le moindre moment de répit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sommet.

Il essaya de visualiser dans sa tête ce qu'il allait trouver au sommet. Peut-être une sorte de sanctuaire impressionnant, un hommage à qui ou quoi l'avait construit ici, il y a longtemps. Ou, ça pourrait n'être rien du tout. Juste un endroit abandonné depuis longtemps qui avait été remplacé de toute trace de l'homme avec la torpeur relative de sable et de roches.

Ses attentes étant sur le point d'être confirmées ou refusées d'une façon ou d'une autre, Lance sortit finalement sur la surface de la Vigie des Marins. La première chose qu'il réalisait était à quelle point la pierre sous ses bottes était douce, le marbre blanc pur presque brillant sous la lumière de la lune. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment un tel matériel comme le marbre avait fini ici en tant que cette partie du désert. La concentration méditant de l'esprit humain sur de telles banalités sans signification à un moment comme celui-ci. Tout autour de lui, d'énormes piliers et de matériaux de la même couleur s'élevèrent par-dessus lui, presque comme s'ils étaient impatients de les écrire en leurs confins. Ils étaient complètement dépourvus de toute sorte de marques, juste d'un blanc ordinaire en leur couleur. En tendant son cou vers le haut pour regarder leurs sommets, il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient liés à travers leurs sommets, augmentant davantage la notion que ça avait été une sorte de prison spéciale.

Et devant lui, tout comme il s'y attendait dans ses visions les plus folles en prenant la longue montée vers cet endroit, un majestueux sanctuaire se tenait dans le ciel. Il ne pouvait pas dire quelle sorte de dieu c'était, ou qui il avait été. Quel sexe ils étaient devenus, si ils avaient été ou non complètement humains ou exposaient des traits de Pokémons. Les bords gris rugueux de pierre en quoi il avaient été sculptés avaient été détériorés depuis longtemps, ce qui voulait dire que la vraie image aurait été altérée dans n'importe quel cas. En se trouvant à se demander ce qui aurait détérioré le sanctuaire sculptural, le Maître Dragon commença à faire de grands pas confiants vers lui, désespéré d'en finir eu plus vite. Ses bottes couvertes de sable frappèrent contre le sable alors qu'il bougeait, une sensation étrange parcourait déjà le dos de son cou. Ceux moins soupçonneux auraient considérés ça comme une sorte de soulagement mal à l'aise qu'une semblance de normalité pourrait lui faire reprendre le cours de sa vie. Dont il était secrètement déçu de ne plus être demandé pour cette tâche secrète, un ressentiment amer que le subterfuge était sur le point d'achever.

Personnellement, il était épuisé du subterfuge. Il en avait eu assez pour durer pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais, tandis qu'il réfléchit à la sensation, c'en n'était pas une où il était entièrement sans expérience. Il en avait fait l'expérience avant, principalement dans cette cellule sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Quand il avait été frauduleusement accusé d'attaquer vicieusement Steven Stone. Avant qu'il ait assisté à la première apparition de Gisèle. La sensation qui lui avait permis de s'échapper de détention.

C'était l'avertissement qu'un dragon s'approchait de lui.

Ne souffrant pas d'inquiétude de savoir qu'un Pokémon dragon pourrait lui faire du mal, Lance baissa plutôt la main dans son manteau pour sortir la petite orbe en verre. En voyant toujours l'encens de fumée comme substance à l'intérieur de ses confins, la connaissance de ce que c'était lui échappait toujours. Il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais les détails confirmés dans leur ampleur, mais d'un côté, il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il voulait laisser ça comme un mauvais souvenir aussi rapidement que possible.

Devant lui, à la hauteur des épaules, une source étendue s'élargit vers lui. Il pouvait voir que c'était de la même couleur que le reste de la statue, un trio de dents levé au milieu. Offrant presque un indice sur ce qu'il devait faire. L'espace de la distance entre eux semblait comme s'ils remplieraient le fond de la petite orbe en verre presque exactement.

Le soutenant sur un pressentiment, la fumée à l'intérieur scintilla avec encore plus de lumière dorée. Presque comme si elle sentait quelque chose. Comme si elle appartenait quelque part à proximité.

Presque jamais aussi sûr de quoi que ce soit dans sa vie comme il l'était en ce moment, Lance la déposa sur le lieu de repos, en l'entendant résonner en formation avec un son satisfaisant. Le brouillard rayonnait maintenant avec une énergie dorée et bleue, quelque chose se passant à l'intérieur. De temps en temps, les reflets brilleraient à nouveau avec une lumière violente, presque comme si la substance subissait une sorte d'évolution mystique dans sa base structurelle. En faisant un pas de reculons, le Maître Dragon se retourna maintenant à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

En fouillant dans les recoins de sa tête, le système d'alerte préventif à l'intérieur de sa tête criait positivement pour attirer son attention. Quelque chose lui disant attentivement de bouger.

En se jetant loin sur le côté, Lance sentit une vague intense de son et de chaleur se précipiter dans le sol où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Momentanément ébranlé de l'impact à proximité, il réussit rapidement à s'en débarrasser, conscient qu'un petit suintement de sang coulait d'une entaille sur son front. Sans doute d'un morceau de roche volante, le sol précédemment immaculé en marbre maintenant recouverte avec une forte entaille dans sa surface. Les bords du petit cratère fumant toujours.

Il leva sa tête vers le ciel, la vue familière d'un Drattak tenant le coup par-dessus lui. Les ailes rouges battant dans les airs, les mâchoires fièrement ouvertes dans l'excitation de tirer une autre attaque vers lui.

Notant inconsciemment que ça devait avoir été un Dracosouffle ou un Ultralaser pour avoir causé autant de destruction dans une zone concentrée comme ça, le cœur de Lance sombra rapidement alors qu'il réalisa rapidement qui était sur le dos du Pokémon Dragon. Un visage qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir. Quelqu'un qui aurait dû être mort.

_"Oh merde."_ Pensa le Maître Dragon avec une intention vicieuse, reconnaissant instantanément le visage furieux de Dennis. Son Drattak ouvrit ses mâchoires pour lancer une autre attaque...

* * *

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma, Dennis était devenu déterminé à traquer le salaud qui avait tué la lumière de sa vie. Il avait réussi à suivre sa piste vers ce monument au milieu de nul part, gardant une distance sécuritaire. Par-dessus la porté des sens de son adversaire. Ayant complètement perdu le besoin de la dépendance sur la nourriture ou l'eau, sachant qu'il ne comptait pas mourir jusqu'à ce que son heure ait sonné, il l'avait poursuivi avec vigueur. Et, avec ce que son corps manquait comme éléments nutritifs à ce moment, pouvait être complété avec la colère.

La rage était toujours son allié.

"Rôti-le avec une attaque Lance-Flamme." Siffla le Coppinger, le Drattak rugissant d'accord. En quelques instants, une rafale fulgurante de feu s'assouvit vers sa proie, prête à rôtir la Maître Dragon vivant. L'air déjà humide était maintenant à un point bouillant alors que les flammes flamboyèrent sur le meurtrier effronté sous lui.

* * *

En réussissant à se jeter loin du souffle éclatant striant vers lui, Lance sentit tout de même les effets de l'attaque se brosser sur lui. Le coup soudain de la chaleur était suffisant pour évaporer la sueur sur son sourcil, rendant sa peau plus sèche que les os ensoleillés dans le sable.

_"Ça se termine ici."_ Pensa-t-il, en balançant sinistrement sa main dans les airs. En concentrant tous les pouvoirs que Wataru lui avait offert, il y a cependant longtemps, il leva le bras vers le Drattak avec son esprit. En sentant ses pensées rencontrer celles du Pokémon de type dragon et vol, Lance passa par chaque astuce qu'il pouvait offrir, essayant de le convaincre qu'il voulait aucun mal au Pokémon. C'était entièrement le pilote avec qui il avait un reproche. Il pouvait entendre les pensées du Drattak fusionner avec les siennes, le Pokémon lui disant comment il détestait le maître. Comment le Coppinger s'était principalement servi de lui comme un moyen de transport, et l'avait traité comme tel. Ça attrista légèrement le Maître Dragon, alors qu'il réalisa que le Pokémon lui disait que de battre Dennis d'un cran ou deux lui ferait une grande faveur.

_"Alors retire-toi dans ta Pokéball, Maître Drattak."_ Pensa Lance pour le Pokémon Dragon. Il pouvait voir le sourire passer sur les mâchoires de l'immense bête, la contemplation silencieuse de savoir que c'était l'heure d'un léger soupçon de vengeance.

Sans dire un mot, le Drattak disparut dans une rafale lumineuse rouge, retournant dans sa Pokéball.

Et, Lance ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire au regard d'horreur soudaine sur les traits de Dennis tandis qu'il réalisa qu'il tombait dans les airs. Un sourire qui disparut presque aussi rapidement qu'il était apparue, l'homme aux cheveux de flammes réalisant que la chute ne serait pas fatale. En fait, il doutait que ce ralentirait grandement son adversaire.

Déjà, même tandis que Dennis heurta le sol avec toute la grâce d'un piano tombant, la main avait claqué vers le couteau dans son dos. Désireux de réaffirmer sa connaissance avec le Coppinger, l'homme était déjà debout et martela en avant dans le marbre.

Trop rapide pour que Lance lève le couteau pour foncer, il sentit instantanément toute la force du corps craquer en lui, le jetant loin du sanctuaire. Il pouvait entendre le couteau résonner dans la pierre, son corps glissant sur la pierre lisse. Avant qu'il puisse s'arrêter, il pouvait entendre Dennis bouger à nouveau, ses yeux s'élevant pour essayer de garder une piste de l'adversaire furieux.

En roulant loin du poing qui était sur le point de venir s'écraser dans sa tête, Lance réussit à se relever d'un bond, désespéré de rester en dehors du chemin du Coppinger enragé. Quelque chose s'était complètement rompu en son adversaire, quelque chose qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient combattu dans le sous-sol de l'église à Arc-en-ciella. Avant, Dennis aurait gardé une petite partie de la conservation dans ses attaques, se méfiant de si oui ou non Lance pourrait lui refaire du mal. La méfiance qui s'était avérée juste quand le Maître Dragon l'avait supposément tué avec le couteau, le poignardant dans le cœur.

Mais maintenant, en sachant que Lance n'était pas armé, la retenue de Dennis avait disparu. Rempli de rage, les poings serrés apparurent pour tenter de séparer la tête en deux parties différentes. Lance avala, en faisant quelques pas de reculons, il sentit son dos rencontrer un des piliers. Il pouvait entendre Dennis laisser échapper un autre rugissement, pouvant voir le corps émerger en avant avec la vengeance dans sa tête.

S'effondrant sur ses genoux, en se penchant, il entendit un hurlement de douleur émerger des mâchoires de Dennis alors que le coup craqua dans la pierre. Une pluie de poussière ondula par-dessus sa tête pendant un moment, ne prenant pas le temps de s'établir avant que Lance envoie son crâne dans l'abdomen de Dennis. Une paire de grognements simultanées retentit, Dennis reculant dans la douleur. Le coup soudain l'avait surpris, donnant assez de temps à Lance pour plonger loin de sa proximité.

Il balança ses yeux à proximité immédiat, cherchant le couteau. Sans l'arme, il ne se faisait aucune illusion qu'il puisse tenir tête à Dennis dans un combat à mains nues.

Grognant encore, le Coppinger cintra son corps vers le sol, soulevant un gros morceau de marbre déplacé. En le saisissant fermement entre ses doigts épais, il le balança vers la tête du Maître Dragon, Lance réussissant de justesse à échapper à l'attaque. Si elle l'avait touché, Lance savait qu'il aurait eu peu de chances de se relever.

"Je vais t'emboutir le cerveau." Hurla Dennis, pulvérisant tout le rayon autour de lui avec des dures gouttes de salive, alors qu'il balança un autre coup. Le bord déchiqueté s'étendit vers sa proie avec un jugement inébranlable, obligeant Lance à se jeter à nouveau sur le côté.

Avec une ironie sinistre, il trouva finalement le couteau, accroché sur le côté de sa vision. Une partie de la lame était coincée dans l'un des piliers, environ à la hauteur de la taille. Derrière Dennis, la brute colossale inconsciente qu'il était là tandis qu'il balança à nouveau le morceau de marbre.

_"Il faut que je me mette derrière lui."_ Pensa Lance à lui-même, tandis qu'il recula hors d'atteinte de la frappe. _"Ou, ça va devenir vraiment vieux, vraiment vite."_

* * *

"C'est quoi ça au loin?" Interpella Jim, en voyant une énorme marque étendue sur la terre devant eux. Ça semblait être une sorte de formation rocheuse, la plus petite trace d'un groupe décoratif de piliers au sommet.

Ayant gardé ses yeux pleinement concentrés sur la ligne qu'il suivait, les orbes brunes toujours fortement fermés, Sacha leva momentanément sa tête pour voir à quoi son ami faisait référence.

Sa poigne était suffisante pour forcer les trois motos comme transports à un arrêt hurlant sur les sables, du limon soulevé par l'arrêt soudain des pneus. Pour la première fois en quelques heures depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Port Amarrée, ses yeux s'étaient rapidement ouverts, le dresseur du Bourg palette reculant un peu à la brève lumière qui défila dans ses rétines. Si ça avait été largement la lumière solaire par-dessus, il aurait pu ressentir les effets encore plus, mais avec le léger clair de lune il était en mesure de le balayer de côté tandis qu'il cligna fortement des yeux plusieurs fois pour soulager le stress.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Se demanda Flora, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix tandis qu'elle le regarda trembler. Bien que ce n'était pas sévère, le stress dû à l'Aura avait été suffisant pour causer un frissonnement soudain dans le dos de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose à quoi il ne se serait pas attendu à sentir profondément dans le désert.

"Cette... Cette ligne." Murmura-t-il, en essayant toujours de se persuader de regarder où c'était."Ça conduit à cet endroit. C'est là que nous allons."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre se demande pourquoi on nous a dit d'aller à cet endroit au beau milieu de la nuit?" Demanda Jim, sa voix terne et sarcastique. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis un jour et demi, commençant maintenant à sentir les effets de son manque de sommeil vigile.

"Ouais, mais je suis certaine que nous le découvrirons lorsque nous arriverons." Dit Flora, en entendant Sacha redémarrer les engins de sa moto. Juste au bon moment, les deux autres décidèrent d'en faire autant, la coordinatrice parlant toujours. "Et, je suis certaine qu'il ne nous conduirait pas délibérément à un endroit dangereux."

La première remarque qui vint dans la tête de Jim ne valait pas la peine d'être répétée. Parler de la capacité de Sacha pour les guider dans la bonne direction n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine, peu importe combien de fois ça les avait conduit à quelque chose de complètement désagréable.

À la place, il opta pour quelque chose de plus diplomatique.

"Que ce soit délibéré ou pas, je suis tout de même inquiet." Murmura-t-il à lui-même, en mettant sa machine en marche, commençant tous les trois à accélérer à nouveau sur le sable.

* * *

Les bords pointus clignotant au clair de lune alors que la roche vint vers lui, Lance saisir finalement sa chance de plonger derrière Dennis, en entendant le morceau de marbre grattant sur le sol où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. En élevant sa botte pour livrer un coup de pied habilement bien placé dans la colonne vertébrale, le coup repoussant son adversaire déjà furieux de lui, il balança une main pour retirer le couteau de sa prison à l'intérieur du pilier de marbre.

En saisissant la poignée à l'intérieur de sa main, serrant ses doigts fortement autour du bois, il pouvait sentir une confiance étrange se précipiter en lui. Un étrange sentiment d'invulnérabilité, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait placer. Mais, peu importe ce que c'était, c'était foutrement bon.

Momentanément conscient que Dennis se rapprochait de lui, le Maître Dragon se retourna pour foncer vers son adversaire, sabrant furieusement avec l'arme. Espérant avoir un coup de chance, il fut récompensé tandis que la lame coupa à travers le manteau brun que son adversaire portait, coupant dans l'épaule de Dennis.

Enragé par la douleur, toujours motivé par la colère, Dennis était encore plus empli par cet acte d'insubordination. En baissant sa main au plus profond de son subconscient, il fit appel aux réserves de force inexploitées, déterminé d'achever Lance.

En se poussant en avant, il fonça pour aplatir la roche sur la tête aux cheveux de flamme, espérant écraser le crâne de Lance. Il réussit à moitié sa tâche, réussissant à le paître contre le côté de la tête, avant que la main du Maître Dragon émerge et l'empêche de causer le moindre dégât supplémentaire. Et avec son autre main, il enfonça le couteau vers la gorge de Dennis. Toutes ses pensées à ce moment étaient entièrement préoccupées avec l'idée de tuer le salaud et de mettre fin à la menace contre le monde. Et cette fois, il avait l'intention de s'assurer qu'il soit mort avant d'avancer. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire une troisième fissure à Dennis dans le futur.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, sa prochaine sensation était que les gros doigts se referment autour de son poignet. Pas assez de force pour écraser les os dans son avant-bras, mais assez pour empêcher le couteau de couper dans sa gorge.

En se débattant à l'unisson pour un moment, les deux hommes essayant chacun de prendre le dessus, ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre avec colère. Chacun d'eux souhaitant autant de haine que possible sur l'autre.

"Tu l'as tué." Lui siffla Dennis du coin de sa bouche, le visage recroquevillé dans une fureur de dégoût.

"Je serai ravi de t'accorder la même courtoisie." Répondit Lance, en gardant son calme alors qu'il le fit. Malgré la lutte, il réussissait tout de même à garder une certaine forme de contrôle sur son esprit, tandis que Dennis perdait clairement le sien à chaque seconde. "Maintenant, va au diable."

"Garde-toi une place." Grogna Dennis, quelques instants avant que le Maître Dragon bondisse en avant pour écraser son crâne dans le nez de son adversaire.

La poignée autour du poignet de Lance et la roche sur sa tête se dissipèrent instantanément, l'homme aux cheveux de flammes sentit la position dans laquelle était le Coppinger sur les rochers. Mais, sa main s'était endormie complètement, incapable de maintenir la poignée autour du couteau.

Alors qu'il claqua sur le sol à ses pieds, Lance savait qu'il avait une chance de faire ça. Il était impossible de savoir combien de temps Dennis resterait instable, et il devait saisir son ouverture avec les deux mains. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, refermant les deux mains autour de la grande gorge. Tandis que ses doigts réussirent à rencontrer l'arrière de l'épais morceau de chair et de muscles, il sentit quelque chose là. Une sorte de fil épais, peut-être une corde.

Presque sur le pilote automatique alors qu'il le fit, le Maître Dragon manœuvra sur son dos, glissant la corde dans une position apprise autour du cou de Dennis. En peu de temps, il était en mesure de la tirer aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait. Il pouvait déjà entendre le son d'étouffement, la corde rapidement serrée autour du cou de son ennemi. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il sentait des moments de pure satisfaction, les événements qui s'offrirent tout au long de sa vie, rares. Mais maintenant, malgré la connaissance qu'il était sur le point de supprimer un autre être humain de l'existence, il la sentit.

_"Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne."_ Pensa-t-il à lui-même, en sentant le corps colosse devenir faible devant lui. _"Que je prends presque mon pied à ça? Lorsqu'on tue quelqu'un, on ne détruit pas seulement qui ils sont, mais tout ce qu'ils pourraient devenir. Si je regarde ça dans le cas de Dennis, ça pourrait certainement n'être qu'une bonne chose."_

En laissant la corde se relâcher dans ses mains, il laissa son esprit errer, se demandant si Dennis aurait peut-être être réformé en quelque sorte. Bien que c'était peu probable, il y avait toujours une petite chance que l'option de rédemption aurait pu être applicable.

Il réfléchissait encore à ce sujet, lorsque le Coppinger apparemment mort rebondit dans la vie, retirant un poing pour le diriger dans son estomac avec du venin pur. Assez pour mettre Lance à genoux.

* * *

_"Merde."_ Grogna Lance, en sentant la douleur dans le fond de son estomac. _"Il m'a dupé en me faisant croire qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Pourquoi je ne peux pas achever ce gars?"_

En tâtonnant sur le sol sur ses genoux, il chercha désespérément une arme. Quelque chose pour juste mettre immédiatement fin à tout ça.

Presque avec triomphe dans sa position, il éleva le morceau de marbre déchiqueté pour foncer, en regardant Dennis dans les yeux alors qu'il parla.

"Tu as perdu quelque chose?"

Pendant un moment, son adversaire était perdu dans les mots. Presque surpris envers quelque chose.

Et ensuite, il commença à rire. En jetant un coup d'œil à ce qui était drôle, Lance pouvait voir que le Coppinger tenait le couteau dans ses mains.

_"Oh merde."_ Pensa-t-il, en réalisant ce que ça signifiait.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose." Dit Dennis, d'un ton caustique. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il échoue de cette distance. Le sachant tous les deux, Lance avait déjà commencé à l'accepter. Ses yeux étaient baissés, ses épaules étaient tombés.

Et tandis que le couteau balaya dans son estomac, encore et encore avec la vengeance inébranlable, il y avait un moment d'acceptation sur son visage. Malgré que sa vie se vidait de son corps à une vitesse alarmante, Dennis se releva d'un bond pour repousser le corps presque sans vie contre le sanctuaire, en poignardant toujours. Déterminé à s'assurer qu'il profane autant que possible l'ennemi qui avait dissipé les options dans sa vie.

"Maintenant, tu sais comment je me sens." Siffla Dennis en un visage blanchissant. Il pouvait voir avec un ricanement, tandis que les couleurs de la vie envolées, que le Maître Dragon était bien sur le chemin de ne devenir qu'un souvenir pour ceux qui l'avaient connu. "Mort à l'intérieur."

En se déplaçant pour écraser à nouveau le corps contre le sanctuaire pour ajouter des insultes à la blessure, il était un peu confus par le son de verre brisé derrière le corps.

Confus, mais laissant toujours le couteau intégré dans sa proie, Dennis recula pour voir s'il pouvait observer ce qui venait juste de se produire.

* * *

Des pensées déformées dérivant lentement dans son esprit, tout semblant accélérer ou ralentir de manière intermittente, Lance sentit sa conscience s'élever lentement jusqu'à la surface de son être. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, le couteau saillant de son estomac étant un témoignage du travail de Dennis. Un travail qui était presque prêt à le détruire de ce monde. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du verre brisé. En élevant ses pensées vagues, il se rendit compte que ça devait être l'endroit où il avait laissé l'Essence de l'Éternité. Il pouvait voir Dennis rire à sa malchance, sachant que ce qu'il avait fait était trop grand pour garder ça à l'intérieur. Libre de revenir à assouvir ses propres dégâts sur le monde. Mais, juste peut-être...

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de force.

_"C'est drôle comment être mortellement blessé vous fait ça."_ Pensa-t-il. C'était encore plus étrange qu'il puisse recueillir assez de pensées pour penser à ça.

Mais, avec la force restante dans ses muscles, il tendit la main vers l'arme introduite dans son estomac, dans l'espoir de la retirer et d'avoir un moment de soulagement. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Ça prit tout ce qui lui restait pour retirer l'instrument de son corps, même encore plus de sang coulait de la blessure tandis qu'il le fit, l'élevant lentement dans une position de lancement. Derrière Dennis, il pouvait voir Gisèle debout à le regarder, les bras croisés dans un respect occasionnel. Encore plus loin, la vue vague d'un grand Pokémon bleu foncé pouvait être vu.

Toute sa force disparue, Lance essaya de lancer le couteau dans le corps de Dennis, désespéré de l'emmener avec lui. Il était trop tard pour lui, rien ne pourrait le sauver maintenant. Même alors qu'il regarda Gisèle avec des yeux suppliants, elle secouait sa tête. Et, il savait qu'elle l'avait complètement trahi. Il ignorant comment, ou pourquoi. Mais, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'inquiétait maintenant. Alors que le couteau quitta sa main, ratant Dennis par un mille tout en glissant sur le sol, sa seule pensée était d'effondrer sa tête épuisé au repos.

En fermant ses yeux, le temps s'arrêta tout autour de lui. Un moment que tous ceux concernés n'oublieraient jamais.

* * *

Ayant rappelé son Metalosse depuis longtemps, Armand examina la scène alors qu'il sprinta sur la surface de l'autel. Il pouvait voir que son ami, Lance, était bel et bien mort, sans espoir de l'aider. Presque directement devant lui se trouvait Dennis, le dernier Coppinger de haut rang à sa connaissance, riant à la façon dont le Maître Dragon était mort.

Et derrière eux, une fille aux cheveux gris à la fin de son adolescence, debout à les regarder.

Le couteau glissant aux pieds du Gardien de l'Aura, Armand n'hésitait pas à se pencher et à le prendre. Il savait très bien ce que c'était, son ami lui ayant dit ce que c'était dans une vie passé.

La voix de Dennis attirait son attention en ce moment, criant dans les airs.

"J'ai réussi." Rugit-il. "J'ai tué ce salaud."

"Bravo." Dit la fille derrière lui. "Tout comme je savais que tu le ferais. Comme je l'avais prévu depuis le début, l'un de vous est mort sur ce pilier. Dommage, j'espérais un peu qu'il survivrait et que tu serais celui qui partirait."

À ses mots, Dennis se retourna pour la regarder, son visage illuminé avec une sorte de dérangement affreux. Même encore plus visible alors qu'il parla avec un empressement silencieux.

"J'ai réussi." Dit-il, doucement. S'il avait remarqué l'Armand approchant, il n'en montrait aucun signe. "Maintenant, vas-y et fais-le. Tu dois la ramener. Ramène-la. Je te le demande à genoux."

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas tout à fait les significations de la conversation, Armand saisit l'essentiel. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule elle envers laquelle Dennis serait si préoccupé.

Il pouvait entendre des pas en dessous, la présence de plus d'êtres arrivant sur la scène. Intéressé dans la scène se déroulant actuellement devant lui, il décida qu'il examinerait Gisèle avec son Aura, vérifiant qui ou quoi elle était exactement.

"Maintenant." Dit-elle, en remuant son doigt vers Dennis. "Tu es vraiment plus stupide que je le croyais. Et j'ai une petite opinion de toi avec laquelle commencer. Est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte maintenant?"

En regardant son Aura, Armand était accueilli avec une vue horrible. Quelque chose de si affreux et terrifiant, il éleva presque le couteau pour se défendre.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"_ Pensa-t-il, dans une surprise à peine gardée. _"Mais, c'est impossible. Il n'y a pas la moindre chance qu'elle puisse faire ça."_

Il pouvait voir que Dennis réfléchissait fortement pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire avec ses mots.

"Je me suis servi de toi." Dit-elle simplement, ses mots se précipitant dans la zone. "Tout comme je me suis servie de Lance. Tout comme je me suis servie des Gardiens de l'Aura tout au long du millénaire, celui derrière moi y compris. Dis-moi, Dennis, si tu peux saisir tout ça. Pourquoi voudrais-je aider une petite salope égoïste comme toi ou ta patronne, lorsqu'ils étaient les catalyseurs de mes actions en premier lieu. Vous avez commis une grave erreur lorsque vous avez tenté d'abuser de la puissance de mon père pour vos propres bénéfices. Vous l'avez blessé plus qu'il oserait l'admettre. Et désormais, l'humanité va payer pour le prix de vos actions. La mort de trillions sera en raison de votre petite bande méchante. Et, je vais faire ça avec une chanson dans mon cœur. Tel que ça a été écrit."

_"C'est ce qu'on va voir."_ Pensa Armand à lui-même, en levant le couteau. Les pas derrière lui avaient rapidement augmenté, lui disant que trois autres personnes étaient arrivés sur la scène. Qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis, son inquiétude principale était la cinglée devant lui qui revendiquait de détruire le monde.

En balançant son bras en avant avec autant de venin qu'il le pouvait, il regarda l'arme percer dans le dos de la fille, un petit cri se rompre pour retentir en elle.

En tournant sa tête, il était un peu surpris de voir son neveu, la petite amie de son neveu et un des agents à temps partiel des G-mens sur la scène.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici?" Exigea-t-il, en se retournant pour les voir avec surprise.

Sacha le regarda, avec une légère effronterie que ce n'était pas tout à fait étranger dans la famille.

"Je pourrais te poser la même question." Répondit le dresseur du Bourg Palette, avant que toute la zone soit surmontée avec un rire. Un rire féminin.

En se retournant à nouveau, en espérant que ses pires craintes n'étaient pas sur le point de devenir réalités, Armand grogna intérieurement alors que la fille était pleinement redressée. Elle se déplaçait déjà vers le corps de Lance, en tendant son doigt vers quelque chose derrière son corps.

Derrière le même doigt dans les airs, elle leur montra, un mélange de sang et de substance bleue or sur ses doigts.

"Qui es-tu?" Exigea Armand, en faisant un pas en avant.

En retournant sa tête vers lui, Gisèle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un autre rire amusé.

"Quelqu'un qui a été emprisonné pendant très très longtemps." Répondit-elle. "Et, je meurs d'envie de me dégourdir les ailes."

Derrière lui, Sacha laissa échapper un halètement pétrifié, Armand en mesure de deviner ce qu'il devait juste de faire. S'il avait réussi à découvrir sa capacité de l'Aura de son plein gré, il y avait une chance qu'il puisse avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt en la fille mystérieuse.

"Sur la Vigie des Marines." Dit la fille. "Le lever du renégat sera accueilli par ceux qui portent l'Aura. Ils vont observer les premiers moments de ma..."

Pendant un moment, elle se plia, avant de reprendre son calme. Les côtés extérieurs de son corps commencèrent à scintiller momentanément.

"Sensation spéciale sur la terre." Sourit-elle, en tendant sa main. "Et, je crois que dans le cas où vous avez une idée pour tenter de m'arrêter, je vais reprendre ce don."

* * *

Avant qu'Armand puisse réagir, la pression sur son estomac s'intensifia dramatiquement, presque comme si quelque chose lui avait été arraché. Bien qu'il n'y avait aucune marque visible sur sa peau, il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait encaisser la douleur. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu faire l'aurait entraîné à cette aggravation intense, presque assez pour lui donner envie de déchirer ses propres cheveux pour une sorte de soulagement déconcertant.

Presque aussitôt que ça avait commencé, ça s'était arrêté, lui permettant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux. Et soudain, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir en quelque sorte différent.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre, les sensations en lui qu'il avait porté lors des cinq dernières années, détachés du reste de son corps.

Ses pouvoirs de l'Aura avaient disparu.

* * *

"Je crois qu'ils vont te manquer très bientôt." Sourit-elle à lui, en croisant ses bras. "Permettez-moi de parcourir le perçage. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que vous réunissez le répit de la mort."

"La mort?" Demanda Flora, un peu surprise. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Elle va tuer la population entière du monde parce qu'elle a des problèmes de papa." Dit Armand, avec un dégoût à peine caché dans sa voix.

"Elle va tuer tout le monde?" Demanda Jim, en semblant un peu inquiet alors qu'il parlait. "Mais... Comment?"

"Les procédures nécessaires sont toutes passées." Dit-elle, l'ignorant sagement. "Il m'a gardé bien enfermée, mais je peux me libérer maintenant. Le sang s'est mélangé directement par-dessus ma prison. Cet homme stupide m'a libéré en tuant Lance. Il a déverrouillé ma cage. Comme récompense..."

Une fois de plus elle se plia dans la douleur, cette fois s'effondrant sur ses genoux dans l'agonie.

"Il pourra être le premier à mourir."

Alors qu'elle finit de parler, tout son corps commença à briller énergétiquement, l'essence lumineuse tombant sur le marbre. Une fois fait, le matériel utilisé commença à s'étendre sur la surface, formant un grand cercle.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain?" Dit Jim, en semblant complètement inquiet cette fois. Il commençait à trembler de peur, à la vue de l'image métaphysique se sculptant sur le marbre sous eux,

"Tu le redemanderas plus tard." Murmura Armand, en reculant loin de ça. "Et, nous pourrions avoir une réponse."

Sous eux, le cercle maintenant complet dans sa croissance, commença à briller complètement. Aucune partie de lui resta sans marque, le corps de la fille ayant maintenant complètement disparu.

En levant la tête, Armand pouvait voir que Dennis avait fui depuis longtemps. En supprimant les pensées sombres sur à quel point il était un lâche de ne pas tenir tête à la situation qu'il avait créé, l'ancien Gardien de l'Aura concentra plutôt son regard sur quelque chose au milieu de la mare de lumière. Quelque chose de noir et dérangeant.

"Oh non." Chuchota Flora, rien d'autre que la peur pleinement dans sa voix alors qu'une forme émergea de la lumière, le cercle disparaissant instantanément en rien du tout en étant lancé dans le ciel, planant par-dessus eux.

Et pour la première fois, tout le monde en dessous était en mesure d'avoir une vue complète de l'être qui menaçait de tous les tuer.

* * *

Un grand corps serpentin, avec six banderoles noires sur son dos, chacune d'elles possédant une épine rouge fantomatique au bout. Sa bouche était caché par des plaques de têtes dorées, balançant souvent de côté quand la bouche s'ouvrit. Plutôt que des pattes, il n'y avait que des épines comme saillies. Au bout de la queue, quatre pointes épines dorées de plus étaient placées. Une épaisse rayure noire passant verticalement sur le long de son corps, une série de bandes horizontales rouges dispersées à travers la noire.

"C'est... Impossible." Chuchota Sacha dans l'horreur. "C'est un Giratina."

"Pas juste n'importe quel Giratina." Lui répondit-elle fièrement. Une fois que la surprise de sa capacité de parler était fini, la terreur aveugle pure reprit. "L'ancêtre de tous les Giratinas. Et maintenant, à cause des péchés humains contre mon père, je vais maintenant vous déchiqueter en tous petits morceaux."

En sentant quelque chose en arrière-plan, Sacha leva les yeux dans le ciel, en essayant de détourner son regard de Giratina. Comparé à tous les autres qu'il avait vu, elle était bien plus grande, alors peut-être que sa revendication avait un peu de crédit.

"Et, le meilleur dans tout ça." Dit Giratina, ses yeux les dévisageant avec joie. "C'est que rien ne peut m'empêcher d'y arriver. Personne ne va venir vous sauver de moi. Alors, faites vos prières et..."

Presque aussitôt qu'elle avait commencé à parler, une rafale hurlante de lumière orange brillante tira de nul part, s'écrasant directement dans le côté du Pokémon Renégat.

Avec le cri surnaturel de Giratina retentissant, un battement d'ailes pouvait être entendu dans le ciel. Les quatre humains se retournèrent pour en voir la source, en espérant et priant silencieusement pour le mieux. Désespérés pour un peu de salut.

Pas tout à fait ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, un Lugia shiny atterrit sur l'un des piliers, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la pierre.

Alors qu'il le fit, Giratina recula visiblement sous la surprise de son apparition, le reconnaissant clairement.

"Longinus." Chuchota-t-elle, sa voix finalement subjuguée.

"Gisèle." Dit froidement Longinus. "Tu as tort dans les deux cas. Cette fois, je ne compte pas te laisser détruire l'humanité."

* * *

**Lance s'est fait roulé, et il en ai payé sa vie. Triste fin pour lui.**

**Dennis s'est enfui, mais parviendra-t-il à s'échapper vivant?**

**Sacha a maîtrisé une partie des pouvoirs de l'Aura, mais Armand n'a plus les siens...**

**Longinus contre Giratina. Ça promet d'être spécial.**

**Plus de 10000 mots! Tout un chapitre long!  
**


	123. Se Battre Pour Cet Amour

Chapitre 123. Se Battre Pour Cet Amour.

* * *

_Résumé. Tout ensemble, le trio de Sacha, Flora et Jim, Lance, Armand et Dennis se refermèrent tous autour de la Vigie des Marins, une formation rocheuse au milieu du Désert Rhode. Lance est arrivé le premier, plaçant l'Essence de l'Éternité sur le piédestal. Il a ensuite été attaqué, et finalement tué par Dennis, avant qu'Armand puisse venir l'aider. Gisèle est apparue, dévoilant sa déception planifiée avec goût, se transformant finalement en l'ancêtre Giratina qui s'est échappé de sa prison. Avec colère dans sa tête, elle était déterminée à détruire l'entière race humaine. Alors qu'il ne restait aucun espoir, Longinus est réapparu sur la scène, prêt à offrir juste une chance de salut..._

* * *

En baissant les yeux vers les scènes sous lui, l'action destructrice de sa fille brûlant la terre en un barbecue grillé, Arceus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir le plus petit pincement de regret à la façon dont ça allait finalement se terminer. Bien qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant. Il le reverrait probablement. Sa meilleure création à juste quelques heures de la destruction. Aucun humain ou Pokémon sur terre pourrait espérer arrêter Gisèle dans son déchaînement dément. Dans son état actuel, même seulement quelques Pokémons légendaires seraient en mesure de tenir le coup contre sa colère.

"Une telle perte tragique." Songea-t-il, en secouant sa tête majestueuse avec douleur alors que Gisèle relâcha sur Ball'Ombre plus grande que la normale, l'attaque hurlant dans l'un des bateau dans le port de Rhode. Quelques secondes plus tard le véhicule était en feu, le bois en feu alors que les gens à bord crièrent, désespérés de sortir de cet endroit.

Le Giratina, ayant toujours l'intention de semer autant de destruction sur la planète qu'elle le pouvait physiquement, était passé de tout espoir de la raisonner à ce point. Sa colère à la façon dont il avait été traité des mois plus tôt, maltraité par les mains diaboliques de ceux qui souhaitaient d'exploiter son pouvoir pour leurs propres fins infâmes. Dans la conscience de sa fille existait la capacité d'une grande violence, contenant de la fureur pas comme les autres. Lorsque les Coppingers l'avaient piégé dans leur prise, en espérant le vider de tous ses pouvoirs, cette fureur intense était devenue concentrée sur toute l'humanité.

Déchiré entre les émotions, une en sachant que son amour pour son père était absolue et inattaquable dans son existence, mais aussi que toute l'humanité ne méritait pas d'être jugée sur la base de quelques individus.

Sur le sien, il aurait été en mesure de pardonner les Coppingers pour leur discrétion. C'était dans sa nature. Mais, Gisèle ne comptait pas laisser ça se produise. Le pardon n'était simplement pas dans sa nature.

Encore et encore, il souhaitait que l'enfer sous lui pouvait être arrêté. Bien sûr, s'il avait choisi de le faire, il pourrait arrêter son déchaînement destructeur sans transpirer. Il pourrait sauver l'humanité de l'extinction.

Mais, ça serait interférer avec le cours de l'histoire. Offenser ce qui avait été depuis longtemps gravé dans la pierre.

Et même un Dieu ne devrait pas être en mesure de faire ça.

* * *

"Excuse moi?" Renvoya Gisèle, surprise dans sa voix tandis qu'elle parla vers le Pokémon Plongeon nouvellement arrivé. "Tu oserais me défier? Tu interfèrerais avec le cours de l'histoire tout ça pour l'intérêt de quelques millions de singes sans poil?"

"J'oserais." Répondit Longinus, ses ailes s'évasant fièrement en tant qu'acte de défi. Quelques plumes voltigeaient vers le sol en marbre blanc, le Pokémon gardant ses yeux loin des humains qui observèrent.

"Tu es pitoyable!" Hurla Gisèle, toute la structure tremblant de sa fureur. Sa voix complètement dépourvu de toute la chaleur, rien qu'une fureur froide en acide craché vers le Lugia nouvellement arrivé. L'antimatière grise de son corps tomba sur le sol, de légers sons d'éclaboussements émergeant tandis qu'ils frappèrent la surface en pierre. Apparemment l'Aeroblast de Longinus de tout à l'heure avait réussi à causer plus de dégâts qu'il l'avait initialement pensé, lui offrant un peu d'espoir dans sa tâche. "Ton temps en tant qu'humain t'a rendu faible. Ton esprit est devenu plus faible. Et maintenant tu t'oublies. Tu oublies quelle est ta véritable vocation."

"Ma véritable vocation, comme ton père me l'a rappelé, il n'y a pas longtemps." Dit calmement Longinus. "Est de m'assurer que les Pokémons légendaires ne deviennent pas sauvages et ne détruisent pas l'humanité. Je crois que tu apprécierais où je veux en venir. Alors, ne me parle pas de ma vraie vocation."

Planant toujours par-dessus la Vigie des Marins, Gisèle laissa échapper un autre grognement de fureur. Si il pouvait tuer, alors Longinus serait déjà vaincu.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Se demanda Jim, en regardant dans le ciel. "C'est... Inquiétant."

"Inquiétant c'est le mot." Dit Flora, en secouant sa tête. Elle portait fortement une expression terrifiée sur son visage, même la présence de Sacha qui posa son bras autour de ses épaules n'était pas suffisant pour la chasser. "Il faut se tirer d'ici. Ces deux-la ont l'air d'être sur le point d'essayer de se tuer."

En regardant le petit sanctuaire, Armand passa ses yeux sur le corps effondré de son ami, en sentant du regret qu'il allait le laisser ici. En faisant rapidement ses excuses mentalement, il tourna les talons et commença à suivre les trois autres vers les marches en pierre. Ses instincts de survie faisaient effet, les sentiments instantanément oubliés.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'ils atteignent les marches, Sacha insistant que Flora passe la première. Quelque chose sur quoi elle n'avait pas envie de discuter. Sans hésiter, Jim la suivit, Sacha fonçant après lui tandis que le Gardien de l'Aura maintenant impuissant ferma la marche. Chacun d'eux avaient juste l'intention de sortir aussi rapidement que possible, ne voulant pas rester dans le coin pour le combat entre les deux Pokémons légendaires s'ils pouvaient aider.

* * *

"Courez petits rats." Siffla Gisèle, en les regardant en dessous, fuyant vers ce qu'ils espéraient que ça serait leur salut. Son attention momentanément détournée de la bien plus grande menace qu'est Longinus. "Votre monde sera bientôt proche. La fin est proche pour vous, votre Armageddon est là."

"Tu peux balancer autant de non illogismes que tu désires." Dit Longinus, maintenant toujours calmement ses nerfs, tout en les regardant entreprendre la randonnée ardue des escaliers en pierre. Selon son estimation, ça leur prendrait deux minutes pour atteindre le sol. "Mais ces humains ne doivent pas être touchés."

Même tandis que les mots quittèrent son bec, il pouvait entendre le rire résonner de son adversaire. Un rire qui glaça tout son être vers sa base.

"Oh, je n'y compte pas." Dit-elle, en commençant déjà à créer une attaque à l'intérieur du bec de son casque doré, la boule énergétique rouge et mauve brillant horriblement au clair de lune. Il pouvait entendre le sifflement mortel de l'attaque se terminer, le hurlement du souffle tandis qu'il se précipita vers le groupe sous eux.

Avant que Longinus puisse réagir, pouvant même essayer de faire n'importe quoi sauf regarder avec horreur, la Ball'Ombre craqua dans les escaliers juste en dessous où Flora était sur le point de courir. L'ancienne pierre s'effondra instantanément sous la chaleur intensément froide de l'attaque le sol sous son pied se cassant en rien du tout.

Et la coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns commença à chuter vers les sables sous elle...

* * *

En se jetant instantanément dans l'action, Longinus plongea dans les airs dans un mouvement parfait, son bec s'ouvrant pour attraper le collet de son manteau. En moins de trois secondes, il avait réussit à l'empêcher de heurter le sol, entraînant sans doute un grand soulagement à Sacha. Par-dessus, il pouvait entendre le dresseur de la ville qu'il avait adopté comme son propre chez soi acclamer la prise. Même Jim et Armand applaudirent avec soulagement, essayant tous les deux de garder un œil en alerte sur la Gisèle qui observait. Aucun d'eux serait en mesure de faire quelque chose, s'il fallait en arriver là, mais il apprécia l'effort.

"Wow." Murmura Flora, ses yeux toujours larges avec la surprise de tomber. Dans sa descente, s'était arrivé si vite qu'elle avait été incapable de crier. "Merci, Longinus."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi ma chère." Dit-il, en lui parlant télépathiquement. "Je vais devoir te ramener là-haut pour l'instant. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se..."

En relâchant un cri de fureur primitif tremblant la terre, sa rage menaçant de se consumer tout autour d'elle, Gisèle fonça vers lui. Tout le long de son corps, les griffes dorées émergeaient au bord avec une énergie plus vieille que quiconque pourrait l'imaginer. Une énergie qui était le précurseur de toute la vie qui passait maintenant à travers le Pokémon de type Dragon.

Son corps serpentin striant dans les airs avec une intensité violente vers lui, la prochaine sensation que Longinus ressentit était des aiguilles blanches chaudes se poussant dans son corps, les griffes endommagées ratissant sur son torse à plumes. La douleur insupportable, son bec s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un cri d'agonie intense. Toutes ses pensées jetés pendant un moment, il tenta désespérément de bannir la douleur surprenant de toute sa conscience. Il était à peine conscient que la coordinatrice avait quitté sa présence, toutes ses pensées jetées sur reprendre son calme et se défendre contre Gisèle. Elle tournait déjà, prête à relâcher une autre attaque à sa propre discrétion. Le Pokémon Plongeon avait besoin de sa pleine concentration sur l'adversaire mortel, sinon...

_"Allez."_ Pensa-t-il avec ivresse, réussissant à bruisser les pensées ensemble. Il trouvait ça plus difficile qu'il l'aurait normalement pensé, exigeant une force d'esprit qu'il avait rarement eu besoin d'utiliser jusqu'à présent. _"Tu peux battre ça. C'est seulement de la douleur. Tu peux la contrôler."_

En se secouant, conscient des blessures à double sortie à travers son estomac et le sang qui coula librement. Maintenant, c'était impossible de dire où les plumes rouges pâles finirent, et où le résidu de ses blessures commença. Et, il n'avait encaissé qu'un coup. Ça n'allait pas être une rencontre agréable, Gisèle vraiment pour son sang.

Gisèle terminait déjà une autre attaque, des rames énergétique noires volant à l'intérieur de l'air vide autour d'elle. Tous les sens de chaleur dans le désert nocturne, étaient immédiatement aspirés en rien, envoyant un frisson infâme dans les airs.

Et ensuite, le Vent Mauvais frappa vers lui.

* * *

"Lucario, attrape-la!"

Réagissant le plus vite après que Gisèle ait foncé dans Longinus avec Dracogriffe, envoyant Flora caréner dans les airs, Armand avait baissé la main vers une Pokéball à sa taille choisissant de relâcher son Lucario.

Lors de l'apparition de l'orbe explosive, le Pokémon Aura tendit immédiatement ses jambes poilues noires pour bondir dans les airs.

Même si ça arrivait, un Sacha furieusement éperdu baissa la main vers une de ses propre Pokéballs, en espérant d'essayer d'aider. Il pouvait à peine arrêter de trembler, l'inquiétude le menaçant de le surmonter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'amener ici, réalisant maintenant que c'était une chose incroyablement stupide à faire. Il aurait dû insister pour qu'elle reste à Verger, où elle aurait été relativement plus en sécurité.

À son grand soulagement, le Lucario bondissant avait calculé son saut à la perfection, balayant les bras poilus bleus tonique autour de la femme agitant. Avant que Sacha puisse pousser un soupir de soulagement, le Pokémon Aura était de retour sur la surface marbrée, la fourrure de couleur crème tachée de sang.

Le sang de Flora. Jaillissant d'une blessure sur son cou, la vue rempli Sacha Ketchum avec un mélange de douleur et de terreur. Et, presque à l'unisson avec le sang, le désespoir commença à jaillir du dresseur, alors qu'il tomba à genoux.

* * *

En lançant ses ailes devant lui, Longinus sentit la pleine puissance du mouvement de type spectre ratisser sur lui, l'agonie plus intense que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Ça n'aidait pas que le mouvement soit super efficace contre son type, Gisèle semblant gagner un avantage de l'intérieur. S'il y avait quelque chose, elle avait l'air plus forte après avoir relâché l'attaque, le remplissant de terreur. Heureusement, ça ne l'avait pas affecté aussi fortement par le coup, battant furieusement ses ailes pour essayer de récupérer un certain sentiment en elles. Se priver de l'engourdissement qui rempli chaque plume.

Une fois fait le Lugia décida que dans le but de gagner ce combat, une perspective sombre pour le moment, qu'il aurait besoin de la combattre. Battre des ailes et se faire frapper par ses attaques n'était pas une option.

Passant déjà ses stratégies en revue, le Pokémon Plongeon entendit soudainement quelque chose sous lui. Quelque chose... De triste provenant de la Vigie des Marins, se lavant par-dessus lui comme l'eau l'avait fait bien des fois avant.

En maudissant sa nature, pas pour la première fois dans les dernières heures, Longinus regarda en bas pour voir ce qui se passait.

Le Lugia pouvait voir que Sacha était inconsolable. Que Jim et Armand semblèrent inondés de tristesse. Et Flora était...

_"Merde, c'est de ma faute."_ Réalisa-t-il. _"Qu'elle soit dans cet état, c'est... Merde."_

Bien que contre son meilleur jugement, le bec courbé s'ouvrit lentement, les plus petites traces d'une orbe remplie de lumière tomba hors de lui. Un moment de salut pour elle, quelque chose pour la garder en vie jusqu'à ce que...

_"Eh bien, c'est la question, n'est-ce pas?"_ Pensa-t-il, en secouant sa tête. Loin en bas, l'orbe tomba sur la fille aux cheveux bruns blessée, l'énergie se précipitant pour se charger en elle.

Envoyant son esprit à tous sous lui, Longinus commença à parler rapidement, tout en gardant un œil sur une Gisèle qui observait.

_"Écoutez."_ Dit-il, conscient qu'elle chargeait une attaque pour le frapper inconsciemment. _"Ça va la garder en vie pour les dix prochaines minutes. C'est le mieux que je peux faire pour l'instant, mais croyez-moi. Soit elle sera en vie après ce moment, ou nous serons tous morts. Sacha, je ne peux parler plus longtemps, je dois arrêter Gisèle. Mais, je suis désolé que je vous ai entraîné toi et elle là-dedans. Essaie simplement de la garder en sécurité et je serais de retour dès que je le pourrais."_

Conscient que le dresseur autrefois sous sa responsabilité était incapable de répondre pour l'instant, Longinus rompit le lien et envoya son corps foncer dans les airs. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Gisèle vint déchirer à travers l'espace vide, son corps entier recouvert dans la marque de teint noir énergétique d'une attaque Ombre Portee.

"Comme je l'ai dit." Commenta-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui. "Ton temps en tant qu'humain t'a rendu faible. Ceci combiné avec le destin, est la raison pour laquelle tu n'arriveras pas à m'arrêter."

Plaçant son visage dans une position déterminée, Longinus se concentra fortement sur elle, ses mots se formant alors qu'il le fit.

"Permets-moi de te montrer pourquoi ma race est parfois connue en tant que 'Les bêtes de l'océan'." Dit-il, les fragments d'une pure énergie dorée se formant déjà dans son bec. Se formant peu à peu en une, ils éclatèrent en une puissante rafale énergétique de la même couleur, ratissant dans le dos de Giratina.

Ne s'attendant pas à l'attaque, le Pokémon Renégat laissa échapper un cri surpris, une sensation qui était aggravée par la prochaine attaque de Longinus, un puissant torrent d'eau s'expédiant énergiquement de lui vers elle. En s'écrasant sur son visage, l'attaque Hydrocanon était un peu plus efficace qu'il le pensait.

Ne voulant pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, Longinus vola vers elle, balayant ses ailes en de grands mouvements circulaires. Des mouvements d'attaque qui pourraient facilement écraser l'acier avec leur puissance, la série d'attaque Cru-Ailes frappa avec une grande partie de la même force.

En répétant le mouvement plusieurs fois, le Lugia était finalement accueilli avec l'horrible son rauque grattant de son adversaire. À sa consternation, alors qu'il savait que le son était ce qui passait pour un rire pour elle.

Grimaçant avec l'effort dont son attaque avait de besoin, Longinus tenta de se pousser d'elle, tout son être hurlant qu'elle le frapperait s'il ne bougeait pas.

Et, il avait vu juste. La tête de Gisèle fonçait en avant dans son estomac, les forts bords globuleux du masque dorée s'enfonçant dans les muscles tendres de son côté inférieur. En grimaçant dans l'inconfort à la façon dont ça se passait, un sentiment de terreur passa dans le Lugia...

Quelque chose qui se réalisa instantanément lorsque le puissant rayon énergétique vert épais déchira de ses mâchoires, se précipitant dans chaque fibre de son estomac. Juste la force pure du souffle était suffisant pour le repousser loin d'elle, ses muscles paralysés avec les vibrations.

_"C'était son Dracosouffle."_ Pensa Longinus, ne se préoccupant pas de s'il était entendu ou non à ce moment. Bientôt, il serait à terre pour le compte. Il pouvait déjà sentir son corps s'affaiblir, ses ailes épuisées de l'effort de rester dans les airs.

_"Je dois la frapper maintenant, et je dois la frapper fortement."_ Lui dirent les pensées dans sa tête. _"Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps."_

Préparant déjà sa prochaine attaque, chacune de ses plumes chatoyant avec une lueur lumineuse évanescente tandis qu'il se chargea, Longinus passa ses yeux sur Gisèle en espérant trouver un point faible. Juste n'importe où pour frapper qui lui causerait une énorme quantité de dégâts.

Remarquant finalement quelque part, un endroit déjà endommagé sur le dessous de son corps où une de ses attaques précédentes avait frappé avec intensité, il poussa ses ailes pour parvenir à une poussée maximale et se fixa pour glisser à travers l'air froid en elle.

Avec l'attaque Pique se préparant à s'écraser en elle, il aurait pu avoir juré qu'un des ses yeux lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Momentanément confus, il remonta dans sa glissade juste très légèrement. Assez pour abaisser la vitesse de juste une fraction,

Et ensuite elle disparut en rien du tout.

Son attaque ayant été rendue complètement inutile en un seul coup, c'était tout ce que Longinus pouvait faire pour s'arrêter dans le milieu des airs.

À l'intérieur, il pouvait sentir le conflit de ses émotions. Un sens de fierté qu'il avait tenté de faire quelque chose, complètement englouti par le sens de savoir qu'il avait misérablement échoué.

Et, tandis que Gisèle se libéra de son acte de disparition de son mouvement Revenant et la frappe avec assez de force pour renverser un Groudon, ce sens avait augmenté encore plus tandis qu'il alla s'écraser sur le sol. Soulevant une énorme quantité de sable sur plus de sable, il laissa échapper une dernière torsion, un spasme d'agonie atroce avant de rester immobile. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en lui juste pour empêcher son énorme corps de trembler sauvagement dans la douleur, tentant de masquer à quel point il était gravement blessé, courtoisie de l'attaque.

* * *

La voix balaya à travers ses oreilles, l'angoisse tangible dans ça. Ça avait été quelque chose sur quoi Sacha avait essayé d'insister au moins deux fois depuis que l'évènement s'était produit. Même les mots de Lugia par-dessus lui, se battant maintenant pour sauver l'humanité, ne lui avaient pas offert de réconfort.

"Tu dois l'aider." Insista le dresseur aux cheveux noirs, en le regardant. "Pitié. Elle ne peut pas mourir."

Il se sentit reculer, élevant ses deux mains pour protester.

"Je ne peux pas." Avoua-t-il, en ressentant un grand sentiment de honte. "Le pouvoir a disparu. Complètement disparu. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas l'aider."

Comme si c'était pour insister sur le point, Armand tendit sa main, l'entaille sur la paume facilement remarquable dans la lumière pâlissante. En frottant le bout de ses doigts ensemble, il ne pouvait même pas créer une étincelle énergétique de l'Aura d'eux.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'effondra sur ses genoux, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il regarda la fille aux cheveux bruns, posée sur le sol près d'eux. Ses yeux regardèrent le ciel, vides et sans émotion. La blessure sur son cou apparemment mortelle, courtoisie des griffes de Gisèle. Armand déchira désespérément son manteau et tenta d'arrêter le saignement, l'ancien Gardien de l'Aura étonnant tout le monde avec sa capacité de garder la tête froide à des moments désespérés. Involontairement la bouche de Flora bougeait un peu, plus d'une réaction à la blessure que son choix. Toute la chaleur se vidait rapidement de la peau pâlissante, le sang coulant sur le sol sous elle. Un sentiment sombrant dans le creux de son estomac dit à Armand que ses efforts seraient bientôt vains. Elle avait simplement perdu trop de sang pour y survivre. Peu importe ce que le Lugia avait fait pour essayer de la sauver, elle était toujours incroyablement faible de ce qui lui était arrivée. S'il avait besoin de deviner, il aurait dit qu'une griffe errante l'avait touché lorsque le Giratina avait attaqué avec Dracogriffe. En y réfléchissant, il savait que Flora avait de la chance d'être toujours en vie.

Son neveu tendit la main et l'attrapa par les épaules, les doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau. S'il n'avait pas eu une bonne quarantaine de kilos de poids sur lui, alors Sacha l'aurait sûrement secoué vigoureusement. Dans n'importe quel cas, il ne pouvait pas résister.

"Ressaisis-toi!" Ordonna-t-il, en faisant de son mieux pour offrir de faux espoirs. "Il faut la sortir d'ici."

"Où?" Interpella Jim, en regardant les marches cassées. "Nous sommes coincés ici."

Un cri féroce résonna dans le ciel, suivit par plusieurs énormes griffes qui cliquèrent.

"Ils vont revenir d'une seconde à l'autre." Cria Armand. "Vite. Je vais la transporter sur mes épaules. Nous allons la poser sur mon Metalosse et essayer de..."

Trop tard.

Armand secoua sa tête, avant d'entendre un écrasement. Même alors qu'il vit le corps familier en arrière-plan, toujours calé contre le sanctuaire. Les cheveux ensanglantés, un rouge un peu plus vif que la normale. Mais, ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait, tandis qu'il regarda vers les sables au fond du sanctuaire.

Il devint blanc, en réalisant que quelque chose d'énorme s'était écrasé sur le sol près d'eux. Quelque chose avec d'énormes plumes blanches brillantes, composées avec plusieurs taches de rouges était maintenant effondrées sur le sable. Ne bougeant pas. Ne respirant pas.

Des taches de rouge qui étaient...

"Du sang." Réalisa-t-il. "Mais, ça veut dire..."

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, tandis qu'une énorme ombre passa par-dessus eux. Une longue ombre, flottant dans le ciel, prête à fondre sur eux.

En baissant voracement les yeux vers eux, Gisèle souriait finalement. Une expression qui semblait certainement effrayante pour ceux sous elle. En élevant sa tête pour savourer le moment, les mandibules dorés cliquèrent furieusement.

"Aller, Longinus!" Cria Sacha, en baissant les yeux vers le sable. "Tu dois essayer de te relever. Je t'en prie..."

Même tandis que ses mots résonnèrent dans la nuit, il savait que c'était inutile. Il n'y avait aucune chance que le Lugia serait en mesure de récupérer de ses blessures à temps pour les aider.

Bien que, ça ne leur offrait qu'une lueur d'espoir pour l'instant, sa tête bougea légèrement. Effondré sur le côté pour que ses mâchoires ne soient pas coincées dans le sable. Elle s'ouvrirent légèrement presque comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose.

"Longinus ne peut plus vous aider maintenant." Ricana Gisèle, encerclant paresseusement le sommet des piliers maintenant. "Je lui ai appris à être bien des choses, mais suicidaire ne faisait pas parti de l'une d'elles, S'il n'avait pas interféré et qu'il avait laissé les choses faire des ravages, il aurait survécu à ce qui va suivre. Mais maintenant, je vais être ravie de le détruire avec le reste d'entre vous. Toute les choses ont une fin. Parfois, c'est douloureux."

Même alors qu'elle finit de parler, tout le monde pouvait voir que, à leur surprise, le Lugia avait réussit à se relever. Il avait l'air amoché, de grandes blessures marquant chaque partie de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de respirer avec une certaine peine, sa tête faible.

"Je crois que..." Commença-t-il à dire, sa voix le faisant complètement tomber. Une fois de plus, il s'effondra presque à nouveau dans la sable, faible de la fatigue.

"Reste couché et meurs." Siffla Gisèle. "Tu ne trompes personne à propos de ta force. Essaie encore d'interférer, et tu seras mort avant de quitter le sol."

En levant lentement sa tête dans le ciel, ses yeux grimaçant avec l'effort nécessaire même pour un tel acte, Longinus ouvrit sa bouche.

"Une dernière parole." Dit-il, sa voix suivant à un sifflement. De puissants esprits qu'il avait fané sous le regard imposant du Giratina en colère, mais il réussit à garder son calme.

Sa bouche toujours ouverte, de la musique commença à éclater du plus profond de son âme.

* * *

Tandis que la chanson encercla la zone autour d'eux. Sacha ferma momentanément ses yeux, en essayant de passer sa tête sur où il l'avait entendu avant. Ça semblait en quelque sorte familier pour lui. Même à l'intérieur de son chagrin, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment de familiarité.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça semble familier pour quelqu'un?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant ses amis. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà entendu cette chanson avant?"

"Tu es inquiet de la chanson en ce moment?" Dit Jim, de l'incrédulité dans sa voix. "Ça te ferait du mal de prendre du recul de temps en temps?"

L'ignorant, Sacha tenta toujours de passer sa tête en revu des endroits où il aurait pu l'avoir entendu. Ce n'était pas une chanson ordinaire, mais pourquoi devrait-elle avoir autant d'effet sur lui. Était-ce à propos de la musique?

Et finalement, Armand parla.

"Je ne sais pas pour vous." Dit-il, en secouant sa tête. "Mais, si nous survivons à ça alors je vais prendre un long repos sur les Îles Oranges."

Et, à ces simples mots, le commentaire presque innocent était suffisant pour lui dire tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir.

"Ne pas déranger les titans du feu, de la glace et du tonnerre." Dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'à qui que ce soit. "Cette chanson. Je l'ai entendu sur l'Île Shamouti. Lorsque le monde entier se dirigeait vers la fin et..."

Il se replia.

"Je crois que je m'en souviens maintenant." Dit Sacha. "La chanson était utilisé pour calmer les trois oiseaux légendaires. Artikodin, Electhor et Sulfura."

"Elle est sur le point de mourir." Remarqua amèrement Jim. "Et..."

"Je sais." Dit Sacha, sa voix douce et pleine de regrets. "Elle pourrait ne pas être la seule à mourir dans un futur immédiat."

Il plaça ses mains dans ceux de Flora, en sentant à quel point sa peau était froide. La veste d'Armand couvrait toujours la majorité du haut de son corps. Le sang coulait toujours sur la surface blanche du sol en pierre sous elle, tout son optimisme disparaissant qu'elle survivrait.

"En fait, il y a quelque chose à propos de la chanson." Murmura Armand à lui-même. "Je crois que Sacha a raison. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas placer. Mais, je l'ai également entendu quelque part. Et, ce n'était pas sur les îles Orange."

Sa rêverie maintenant sur la chanson qui retentit, la pleine concentration de Sacha était maintenant sur la Flora mortellement blessée, priant presque qu'elle ne mourrait pas.

"Accroche-toi, Flora." Supplia-t-il, pas seulement pour elle mais à toute puissance plus élevée qui s'écoutait. "Je t'en prie."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'accomplir avec ta chanson pathétique?" Demanda Gisèle, en baissant les yeux vers Longinus avec condescendance dans sa voix. "Juste de montrer que tu as une meilleure voix que moi? Ça ne te sauvera pas."

"J'ai bien peur que tu oublies un point essentiel." Dit Longinus, en récupérant suffisamment pour parler clairement. Sa voix remplie avec dédain pour l'adversaire par-dessus lui. "Il y a une chose que j'ai et pas toi."

"Et, de quoi s'agirait-il?" Demanda Gisèle, avec mépris.

"Je suis le Maître d'un Trio." Répondit Longinus, en étirant ses ailes pour prolonger sa chanson dans les cieux autant que possible. "Et, un trio que j'ai sous mes ordres... Eh bien, disons juste qu'ils ne sont pas très différents de toi."

Le battement d'ailes remplissait déjà les airs, le Giratina regardant autour d'elle avec surprise.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Exigea-t-elle, ses yeux réalisant l'arrivé de trois êtres distincts dans les airs.

"Je crois que tu connais les Ancêtres Artikodin, Electhor et Sulfura." Dit Longinus, en réussissant à se lever sur ses pattes arrières, reposant une aile contre le côté de la Vigie des Marins pour la balance. "Mes amis."

Avant que Gisèle puisse réagir, trois attaques vinrent s'écraser vers elle. Un Laser Glace, un Tonnerre et un Lance-Flamme.

En criant dans une surprise de colère, elle s'éleva immédiatement dans le ciel pour échapper aux attaques furibondes qui avaient été dirigées vers elle.

"Plus de déloyauté!" Hurla-t-elle. "Les Pokémons légendaires devraient s'unir contre le mal de l'humanité. Pas les défendre."

"Apparemment mon temps en tant qu'humain m'a rendu faible." Dit sarcastiquement Longinus. "Alors, c'était quoi? Faible ou mal? Parce que, j'étais humain. Alors, voilà pourquoi je me bats pour ceux dans l'humanité. Parce que je les vois comme un prolongement de mes propres espèces. Tous les humains ne sont pas diaboliques, Gisèle, et je te demanderais d'essayer de te rentrer ça dans ton gros crâne. Accepte simplement que ce n'est pas chaque personne qui a vécu qui ferait du mal à Arceus et nous pourrons résoudre ça paisiblement. Je vais résilier ces trois-la et nous n'aurons pas à procéder à la manière qui assurera que quelqu'un soit blessé."

Pendant un moment, il aurait pu avoir juré qu'elle y réfléchissait. Pesant le pour et le contre qu'elle se retire de l'attaque dérangée. Débattant si elle pouvait vivre seule en s'échappant dans le portail et ne vengeant pas le mauvais traitement de son père aux mains des Coppingers. Il pouvait voir la pensée se précipiter dans ses yeux.

Et ensuite elle laissa échapper un reniflement métaphorique.

"Eh bien, je ne serai pas celle qui va être blessée." Répondit-elle, en se retournant froidement pour affronter les nouveaux arrivants dans la scène. "Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour ces trois-la."

"S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y bien." Interpella Longinus. Sa voix était presque suppliante. "C'est de la folie."

Mais, même tandis qu'il finit de parler, les mots tombèrent dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Gisèle flottait déjà vers les trois oiseaux légendaires.

Et maintenant, évaluant ses propre blessures, Longinus savait que tout dépendait d'eux et eux seuls.

"Bonne chance, les amis." Murmura-t-il, avant de fermer ses yeux et d'essayer d'invoquer ses pouvoirs de récupération.

* * *

En fonçant déjà dans le combat avec peu de soin, Gisèle se dirigea vers Artikodin en premier. Elle sentit qu'il serait la plus grande menace pour elle, le seul qu'elle savait qu'il aurait un arsenal sérieux de mouvements de type glace pour le lui les lancer loin. Un danger qu'elle avait besoin d'éliminer rapidement.

Durant ses longues années d'emprisonnement, le Giratina n'avait pas été inoccupé. Elle-même avait appris plusieurs nombres de ruses qui lui permettraient de prendre avantage de toute situation contre n'importe quel adversaire. Même alors qu'elle s'en rappelait avec un sourire, la légère expression avec la gravité du moment, son épaisse queue musclée balaya vers le Pokémon de type glace. Elle commençait déjà à briller avec une vague énergétique argent foncé brillante, la surface normalement visqueuse maintenant plus dur que l'acier.

La brandissant avec une grâce imprécise, elle la poussa pour harponner le Pokémon Glaciaire avec l'objet cru, entendant déjà le hurlement d'agonie d'Artikodin. Il ne s'attendait pas à une contre-attaque si rapide, les glaçons ratissant de ses ailes sur sa queue alors qu'il essaya de retrouver un certain calme rapidement perdu. Mais, à ce moment, elle passait déjà de nouveau à l'attaque vers lui. Ses griffes dorées remplies avec une énergie primale, le Pokémon Renégat frappa en lui, les appendices pointus entraînant un cri d'agonie de lui.

En se balançant, Gisèle livra une autre Queue De Fer écrasante sur lui, sentant qu'une attaque d'Electhor et Sulfura se mettrait bientôt en travers son chemin. Dans ça, elle avait un avantage tandis qu'ils étaient trop inquiets de frapper Artikodin à cette porté. Pratique que leur marques de type d'attaques à tous les deux étaient super efficaces contre le type glace.

Mais alors qu'Artikodin alla s'étaler vers le sol, les plumes bleues roulant sur les sables, Gisèle se jeta immédiatement dans les airs pour esquiver une attaque Tonnerre d'Electhor. Il se devait d'être sa prochaine cible, le Pokémon de type électrique. Elle n'était pas inquiète de ce que Sulfura pourrait lui balancer, la partie d'elle qui était un type de dragon serait en mesure de lui résister confortablement, lui et son tempérament de feu.

La rafale craquante d'électricité pétillant en rien sous elle, Gisèle fonça dans les airs, espérant qu'elle puisse le frapper avec une attaque Pouvoir Antique. Les orbes rouges brillantes commencèrent déjà à se former dans la multitude de ses ailes, balayant vers l'oiseau de type électrique. Elle pouvait voir Electhor observer le souffle furibond avec ses yeux globuleux, flottant les ailes jaunes déchiquetées pour esquiver l'attaque. Des étincelles craquèrent de tout son corps, une autre attaque Fatal-Foudre soufflant vers elle.

_"On peut jouer à deux à ce jeu."_ Pensa-t-elle, en jetant son corps sur le côté avec une manœuvre d'évitement de roulement. Tout en formant une Ball'Ombre pour la lui lancer par représailles.

Elle pouvait entendre le cri surpris se rompre de l'oiseau du tonnerre, l'attaque de type spectre le frappant directement dans le visage à bec. Aveuglé par la soudaine attaque brusque, Gisèle poursuivit avec une autre attaque, se précipitant dans les ombres pour frapper Electhor avec un coup sur tout le corps. Avec aucune bénédiction naturelle à leur efficacité, ses griffes balayèrent sur le corps d'Electhor, toute la force de ses attaques suffisante pour envoyer le type électrique dans les sables rejoindre l'Artikodin effondré.

* * *

Avec ses deux menaces en chef éloignés, Gisèle se retourna vers le Sulfura planant, ses yeux rouges diaboliques se rencontrant avec les iris blanches clames du Pokémon Flamme. Malgré l'avantage qu'elle avait sur lui, il représentait tout de même le défi. Un défi auquel elle ne serait pas en mesure de tourner le dos.

"J'ai perdu assez de temps avec ça." Gronda-t-elle vers le Pokémon feu. "Finissons-en sur-le-champ."

"Ton arrogance n'est pas pleinement appréciée par moi." Répondit Sulfura dans un langage qu'elle pouvait seulement comprendre. "Tu ne comptes pas tes Poussifeus avant qu'ils aient éclot, mais tu fais plutôt le décompte avant que le Brasegali soit même arrivé en ville."

"Le sarcasme théorique ne te protégera pas de moi!" Hurla Gisèle, en relâchant un autre Pouvoir Antique vers l'oiseau légendaire de feu. Elle savait qu'un bon coup solide de ça serait suffisant pour rabattre le caquet à Sulfura une fois ou deux.

Mais, tout comme Electhor l'avait fait plus tôt, le Pokémon Flamme fonça sur le côté. Son bec s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, un jet de feu émergeant vers elle.

Même si l'attaque lui entraînerait plus d'agacement qu'une menace, elle s'était tout de même jetée sur le côté dans la même manœuvre d'évitement qu'elle avait utilisé contre Electhor. Et comme celle qu'elle avait envoyé contre Electhor, une Ball'Ombre alla siffler vers Sulfura.

En souriant légèrement, Sulfura s'attendait à ça et déchira dans le ciel pour échapper au souffle. Elle grimaça furieusement, alors qu'elle la regarda s'écraser dans les sables, du limon se pulvérisant dans toutes les directions de la force du coup.

Et ensuite, un fort souffle d'air siffla pour craquer en elle, le furieux coup entraînant un halètement de colère de sa part. Pendant que son attention avait été concentré sur la Ball'Ombre, Sulfura avait en quelque sorte réussit à tirer une Lame d'Air sur elle.

_"Petit furtif..."_

Avant qu'elle puisse finir la pensée, elle vit un Sulfura brillant émerger vers elle, les signaux de l'attaque les mêmes que Longinus avait tenté d'employer contre elle plus tôt dans la tentative pathétique de l'arrêter.

Et, comme elle l'avait fait avec l'attaque Pique précédente qui avait été dirigé vers elle, elle concentra son esprit dans un seul but. La pensée de disparaître en rien du tout, tout comme elle avait été forcée de faire dans toute sa vie. Forcée de vivre dans les ombres...

Avec Sulfura se rapprochant d'elle, Gisèle disparut en ce rien du tout qu'elle avait éprouver pour toute sa vie.

* * *

Tandis qu'elle disparut, Sulfura s'arrêta en hurlant, un regard de perplexité stupéfié sur son visage.

Et, il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur fatale de foncer imprudemment. En fermant à moitié ses yeux sous le choc à son laps de jugement, il attendit simplement, battant ses ailes dans l'anticipation. Le mieux est simplement d'essayer d'encaisser l'attaque à venir avec espoir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer l'agonie qui lui était distribué. Toutes les parties de son corps vinrent se démolir sur lui, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans son cou. L'agonie atroce plus qu'il pouvait faire face, ses ailes cédèrent, n'étant plus en mesure de tenir son poids.

Comme ses frères avant lui, le Pokémon Flamme alla s'effondrer vers le sable, les flammes sur son corps brûlant maintenant à un reflux très bas. Son cou blessé se tordant sous lui, il pouvait à peine bouger alors qu'il vint se reposer sur le limon finement moulu.

Criant avec un mélange de fureur primitive et de triomphe à sa victoire sur les trois ancêtres légendaires, Gisèle tourna lentement les talons et commença à se rediriger vers la Vigie des Marins. La détermination de tuer les humains sur le sanctuaire en tant que ses premières victimes grandissant à chaque seconde.

* * *

Lors de l'approche, les traits gris sous le masque dorée commencèrent à sourire froidement. Son temps de l'action était presque sur elle, le moment où elle a finalement fait ce que des centaines avant elle avaient rêvé de faire. La race humaine avait vécu pendant trop longtemps, avait grandi au-delà d'elle-même. Maintenant que l'un d'eux avait tenté d'exploiter la puissance de celui qu'elle aimait au-delà de toute mesure, le blessant plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu l'admettre. Arceus était trop fier pour admettre à quel point il avait été gravement endommagé par l'agression qui l'avait presque vidé de toute sa force vitale. Il était trop prudent pour prendre sa revanche sur ceux qui l'avaient presque détruit. Forçant sa main dans l'action.

Pas comme si elle avait des mains.

En élevant paresseusement son corps dans les airs, en espérant terrifier ceux sous elle encore plus, elle exécuta sa règle par-dessus eux. Les fixant, en se demandant s'ils auraient bon goût. Mais, même la pensée de manger les humains était plus que suffisante pour la repousser. Elle ne consumerait jamais un de ses êtres impures dégoûtants. Si elle devait en arriver au choix, Giratina préfèrerait mourir que de sentir l'un d'eux dévaler sa gorge.

Maintenant, elle pouvait sentir leur peur. Elle pouvait voir la femelle humaine affalée avec des blessures mortelles. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait en prendre le mérite. Dans sa tête, elle pouvait toujours sentir une de ses griffes couper dans son cou. Une profonde sensation de chaleur en elle, n'étant pas une sensation habituelle. Deux des trois humains levèrent les yeux avec la peur, l'autre plus concentré sur la femelle touchée.

En souriant à elle-même à la perspective de mettre fin à leurs vies, elle se prépara à frapper...

* * *

Mais, avec un effort presque suprême, Longinus se releva dans les airs pour frapper avec une autre attaque Cru-Aile. Trop faible pour faire autre chose, autre que de frapper avec sa seule arme accessible à la main. Il pouvait les sentir s'écraser contre le corps fortement gazeux, en sentant le dégoût à la façon dont elles passèrent momentanément à travers la surface membrane avant de rebondir.

Gisèle siffla dans la fureur, arrondissant dans lui avec un furieux coup de ses griffes. Les appendices pointus sifflèrent dans les airs, s'arrêtant seulement alors qu'elles ratissèrent à travers la gorge de Longinus.

Incapable de crier de douleur, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de retourner s'écraser sur le sable dans une agonie incroyablement continuelle, le Lugia sentit sa tête craquer contre l'embrassade amortie du sable avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres.

* * *

"Merde." Siffla Armand, en voyant le Lugia shiny s'écraser dans un tas. Aucune partie de son corps bougeait maintenant, sauf pour le sang jaillissant de sa gorge. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre dans les airs était le hurlement de rage triomphant émergeant des profondeurs du corps de Gisèle. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné.

"Nous sommes cuits." Dit Jim, en se levant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir quelques moments de remords pour le Sacha affolé, le dresseur émotionnellement détruit juste effondré là à regarder la forme respirant maintenant à peine de la femme qu'il avait aimé.

"Eh bien, tant pis." Murmura Armand, en prenant une Poignée de Pokéballs. En les lançant dans les airs, il sortit Airmure, Registeel et Metalosse. "Je ne vais pas tomber sans me battre."

* * *

Mourir avait été... Moins douloureux qu'il l'avait pensé. Une fois que la partie physique actuelle de son corps était devenue décédée, ça avait été comme sur des roulettes.

Et maintenant, il se tenait dans la noirceur. Une partie de Longinus, une partie du Professeur Samuel Chen. Il n'était plus sûr quelle partie de sa personnalité dominait l'autre.

_"Pas complètement humain. Pas complètement Pokémon."_ Pensa-t-il à lui-même. _"Alors, que suis-je?"_

"C'est quelque chose que seul toi peux répondre." Répondit la voix composée de clame. En premier, Longinus pensait que ça venait de derrière lui, mais avec le temps il réalisa rapidement que ça venait de tout autour de lui. Et, un seul être qu'il connaissait pourrait même être proche de faire ça. En oubliant toute la puissance furieuse de Gisèle, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui aurait pu l'amener ici.

"Alors, vous êtes là pour me juger." Dit-il, en se retournant pour regarder Arceus. Étrangement dans sa forme humaine, le Pokémon Alpha observait avec les bras croisés. Un regard d'impassibilité fatiguée sur son visage tandis qu'il observa son sujet.

"Je ne suis pas là pour la moindre raison autre que de te demander pourquoi tu as décidé d'interférer avec le cours du temps." Répondit Arceus, ses dents se montrant par-dessus ses lèvres. En humain, ça semblait un peu étrange.

"Techniquement, je ne l'ai pas fait." Dit-il, en parlant rapidement avant qu'il puisse être interrompu. "J'ai simplement lu entre les lignes de la prophétie. Quelque chose que vous n'avez pas réussit à faire."

À ces mots, le visage d'Arceus devint noir. Il pouvait dire que Longinus parlait avec une sérieuse conviction mortelle, que le Lugia croyait à ce qu'il disait. Et, il savait d'une expérience préalable de faire face à lui que son exécuteur n'aurait jamais agi à moins qu'il était certain à cent pour cent que ses actions étaient justifiées. Ça avait été une partie de la raison pour laquelle il lui avait fait confiance aussi longtemps. Son jugement imperturbable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?"

Maintenant conscient qu'il avait toute l'attention de son patron, Longinus commença à parler.

"La destruction n'est pas une partie de l'évènement écrite." Dit-il, en haletant un peu. "Seulement sa résurrection. Une fois qu'elle a été ressuscitée, tout peut arriver. Le cours du temps normal inchangé reprend. Je réalise maintenant ça. Tout comme j'ai réalisé que je ne veux pas voir l'humanité être détruite. Ils ne sont pas aussi méchants que le croit Gisèle. Mais..."

Bien qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de penser à comment elle avait mis fin à sa vie, jusqu'à maintenant, la réalisation vint se précipiter vers lui. Il ne vit pas à quel point Arceus semblait surpris, stupéfié sur comment il n'avait pas réussi à lire cette information. Comment son hypothèse s'était avérée être l'une des quelques erreurs qu'il n'avais jamais fait. Toute la concentration de Longinus était sur comment il avait finit ici dans la Salle Originelle.

"J'ai échoué." Dit-il, tristement et doucement. "Maintenant, elle va tout raser à l'essentiel. Et, c'est entièrement de ma faute."

Dans les moments qui suivirent, Arceus attendit que Longinus laisse les émotions sortir. Les courants de regrets éclatant dans l'atmosphère, une véritable douleur.

"Tu as fait de ton mieux." Dit-il, en essayant de garder ses mots aussi nobles que possible. "Tu ne peux pas avoir de regrets. Tu ne peux vraiment pas."

"Renvoyez-moi!" Supplia Longinus, en levant les yeux. "Renvoyez-moi dans l'action. Je peux l'arrêter. Je peux sauver la race humaine de l'extinction."

À ces mots, il pouvait voir le regard de tristesse soudain passer sur le visage d'Arceus.

"Non." Dit-il, en secouant sa tête. "Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter. Elle est beaucoup trop forte pour toi. Tu as commis une grave erreur de surestimer la puissance que tu détiens. Comparé à la sienne, c'est seulement une fraction."

"Mais..."

"N'aie pas peur pour l'humanité." Dit Arceus, en l'interrompant. "Détends-toi. Je vais te parler plus tard."

Avec ces mots, il se retourna et commença à disparaître dans rien du tout.

"Où allez-vous?" Demanda Longinus, en sortant momentanément de sa rêverie solennelle pour poser sa question. Mais, sa voix tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

"Maudit sois-tu, Gisèle."

* * *

Airmure et Metalosse étaient tombés. Registeel était presque perdu. Tous les efforts d'Armand pour ralentir la rage de Giratina avaient considérablement échoués.

Maintenant tandis qu'elle relâcha sa dernière Ball'Ombre dans la mêlée, abattant Registeel avec la boule énergétique de type spectre, il pouvait entendre le Pokémon de type acier s'écraser dans le sol en marbre. Des craques tremblées se formèrent autour du corps tandis qu'il s'effondra là, sans connaissance.

"Pokémons faibles." Cracha-t-elle vers eux, en sifflant les mots avec venin. "Ils se sont disgraciés en vous servant vous et toute vôtre espèce."

"Tu as tort." Dit Armand, en l'appelant. "Nous ne sommes pas tous méchants. Nous sommes des gens qui avons réussi à sauver Arceus de..."

"Tu oserais dire son nom?" Exigea-t-elle, ses mâchoires cliquant ensemble avec une fureur infinie. "Comment oses-tu!"

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui rentre dans ta tête dure?" Demanda Jim, en arrondissant sur elle. "Nous l'avons sauvé."

"Mais vous avez pris vôtre temps avec ça." Gronda-t-elle. "Il a souffert pendant trop longtemps, et vous avez seulement tenté de le sauver lorsque ça vous convenait à tous. Parce que vous vouliez de la pitié. Mais, il ne vous sauvera pas de moi!"

Avec ces mots crachant de son irascibilité, Gisèle fonça vers eux.

* * *

En la regardant se rapprocher d'eux, Armand savait que la fin était proche. Comment en était-ce arrivé là? Mourir par un Giratina déchaîné. Ce n'est pas la façon dont il aurait voulu partir.

_"Là encore."_ Pensa-t-il à lui-même avec un sourire ironique. _"Qui voudrait partir de cette façon, mais je crois que nous ne pouvons pas choisir comment nous mourrons."_

Il essayait toujours de se préparer mentalement pour la mort, lorsqu'elle frapperait. Un flash lumineux dans les airs, le rugissement sauvage.

Mais, alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours en vie, il se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Et, il réalisa que le rugissement n'avait pas été de triomphe, mais plutôt de douleur.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Commença-t-il à dire, avant que le choc soudaine de sa vision s'illumine avec un souffle énergétique brillant le forçant dans le silence. Il ne pouvait rien voir pour l'instant, juste l'image soudaine d'une lumière blanche pure gravée sur ses rétines. Le tonnerre résonnant autour du désert, l'ancien Gardien de l'Aura était maintenant presque sûr que c'était la fin du monde. Il pouvait dire en quelque sorte que tous les autres souffraient des mêmes problèmes. Le vide soudainement vide, complètement mélangé avec le sensations de devenir aveugle et sourd en même temps, était suffisant pour lui fait sentir une peur très vraie.

Et ensuite, presque aussitôt que ça avait commencé, ça s'arrêta. Tout redevint normalement, autre que la légère douche dorée de neige tombant dans les airs.

_"Attendez une seconde."_ Pensa-t-il, en levant les yeux dans le ciel. _"De la neige. Dans un désert."_

"C'est..."

"Impossible, M. Quinn?"

Et, le hurlement mortel par-dessus rompit à nouveau, cette fois Armand étant incertain de ce que c'était. Sa première pensée aurait été la reconnaissance.

En regardant autour de lui, ses yeux se refermèrent sur quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici. Sa première réaction était plus une de surprise, un sens stupéfié de pressentiment. Il pouvait voir que Jim se tenait à côté de lui en ayant vu la même chose. Mais, ses traits étaient plus optimistes. Presque comme si il pouvait voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il pouvait reconnaître un moyen de se sortir de leur situation.

Debout à moins de cinq pieds d'eux, en regardant dans le ciel où Gisèle planait par-dessus eux avec un regard vorace, se trouvait Arceus lui-même.

* * *

"Saint doux Ho-..." Commença à dire Jim, avant de voir le regard noir qui lui était envoyé du Pokémon Alpha. De soudains souvenirs de comment Arceus avait réagi presque violemment au nom du type feu et vol, pas celui qui s'était vautré sur les sables devant eux, la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré l'être éclata dans sa tête. Assez pour l'arrêter en milieu de phrase.

"Merci de montrer un certain contrôle, M. Jacobs." Dit Arceus, en gardant toujours ses yeux sur sa fille meurtrière.

"Père." Commença à dire Gisèle, le ton dans sa voix maintenant plus humilié qu'il l'avait été précédemment. "Je vois que vous nous honorez de votre présence à cet instant."

"Oui, en effet." Répondit Arceus, en déplaçant son corps pour qu'il puisse arpenter la zone relativement petite avec une conscience à peine cachée. "Et, je crois que tu pourrais savoir pourquoi je suis ici."

Les mots, doucement parlés mais dissimulant une menace finement voilée, étaient presque suffisant pour intimider Gisèle dans la soumission. Elle devait maintenant chaque pouce de son calme pour répondre.

"Pour me regarder tandis que je prends ma revanche sur le monde humain pour la façon dont vous avez été traité à leurs mains. De la même façon que pendant des milliers d'années, ils ont tenté de se rapprocher de vous. Pour vous attraper et déformer vos pouvoirs à leurs propres fins. Je refuse de supporter ça plus longtemps. Ils doivent payer."

En secouant doucement sa tête, un son tut tut tut grondant de ses mâchoires, Arceus la regarda avec des yeux tristes. Des larmes étaient presque sur le point de converger des joues.

"Ce n'est jamais ce que j'ai voulu." Dit-il, doucement. Même sa voix semblait pleine de regrets, même de tristesse. "Je croyais t'avoir élevé pour essayer de traiter l'humanité avec respect. Parce que certains d'entre eux ne te respecteront pas. L'essaie d'arriver jusqu'à moi est naturel. Je peux vivre avec ça. S'ils n'avaient pas essayé de me capturer, je serais inquiet à un certain niveau parce qu'ils n'auraient pas le libre arbitre. C'est dans la nature humaine d'essayer d'atteindre le plus haut sommet possible. Pour essayer de capturer la plus précieuse, la plus rare de mes précieuses créations. Et, malheureusement pour moi, je suis au sommet de ce tas. Jamais dans toute ma vie un humain est venu près de moi pour me capturer que ceux qui l'ont fait, il y a plusieurs mois. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça m'a fait plus mal que je voudrais l'admettre. Mais, je pouvais encaisser cette douleur. Je pourrais encaisser l'humiliation. À la plupart des points durant les premiers mois de ma capture, j'aurais pu me libérer. J'aurais pu les anéantir de tous souvenirs. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es là en ce moment, c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas fait. Si j'avais fait ça, j'aurais complètement éradiqué leur libre arbitre. J'aurais complètement détruit l'équilibre de comment les humains peuvent capturer les Pokémons. Si je m'étais levé de la captivité, alors je n'aurais pas été en état de justifier mes actions à une autre de mes créations. Qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de se lever et d'assassiner ceux qui les avaient capturés. Non, j'ai souffert pour mes créations. Et toi, ma chère fille, prends complètement le mauvais chemin. Retire-toi maintenant."

Jim et Armand ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'applaudir après avoir entendu sa supplication à Gisèle.

"Accepte que toute l'humanité n'est pas à blâmer pour mon expérience." Continua Arceus. Ses yeux attendrissants et suppliant pour sa fille. "Retourne simplement là où tu dois aller. Tu n'as pas à retourner dans le Monde Distorsion, je peux te trouver un sanctuaire ailleurs. Je te le demande, par égard de ta puissance. S'il te plaît, essaie simplement d'abandonner ta rage."

Pendant un moment, il pensait qu'il pouvait voir les rouages ronronner dans son esprit alors qu'elle y pensa. Il savait que Longinus lui avait fait une offre semblable plus tôt qu'elle avait refusé de pierre froide. Mais, il savait que sa parole portait beaucoup plus de poids que celle du Lugia. Elle pourrait juste l'écouter.

Mais, même alors qu'il pensa qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent avec une méchanceté sarcastique.

"Je passe mon tour." Annonça-t-elle. "Vous essayez de me faire voir vôtre façon de penser. Mais, jamais je ne prendrais ce chemin. Je mourais avant que ça arrive."

C'était le moment pour un dernier essai.

"Ma patience à ses limites." Gronda Arceus, en lui dévoilant ses dents. "Tu es puissante, mais ne crois pas que tu pourrais me défier. Tous mes pouvoirs me sont revenus. Si c'est la voie que tu souhaites prendre, je vais te renvoyer dans ton trou moi-même. Dernière chance, à prendre ou à laisser."

Les êtres avec plus de sens auraient senti que provoquer le Pokémon Alpha était une très mauvais idée. Mais, tout le monde présent pouvaient dire que la tête de Gisèle était remplie avec une soif de sang indéniable, sa tête trop embrouillée avec l'idée de carnage pour voir la raison.

"Vous n'oseriez pas faire du mal à votre propre fille." Dit-elle, en le rompant. "Vous êtes trop..."

Avant qu'elle puisse fini, Arceus sauta. En se jetant dans les airs dans un mouvement gracieux, les muscles de ses pattes se tendirent à peine avec l'effort.

En quelque instants, il avait atterrit sur le dos de Gisèle. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent avec une sauvagerie incontestable, fonçant aller et retour pour la mordre dans le cou.

Pour la première fois dans le combat, Gisèle ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser échapper un cri d'agonie indubitable. Le son de sa douleur était suffisant pour faire reculer tout le monde en dessous avec cette expression fortement pieuse.

* * *

"Ça doit être l'attaque Machouille d'Arceus." Dit Jim, en regardant Armand. "Vous vous sentez ravi que nous avons Arceus qui se bat dans notre camp?"

"En fait, je le suis." Avoua Armand. "En premier, j'étais inquiet qu'il soit venu pour l'aider à tous nous tuer. Mais, maintenant, je suis juste ravi, comme tu l'as dit."

En baissant les yeux vers l'endroit où Sacha était toujours agenouillé avec la forme fortement blessée de sa petite amie, l'ancien Gardien de l'Aura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir les pincements de pitié pour lui. Même si toute la planète n'était pas décimée par un Giratina meurtrier, même s'ils étaient sauvés par Arceus, il aurait toujours à affronter les faits que Flora pourrait ne pas survivre pour voir l'aube d'un nouveau jour.

"Peut-être qu'Arceus peut faire quelque chose pour toi." Dit Armand, en baissant les yeux vers son neveu déjà chagriné. "Tu dois essayer de garder espoir."

* * *

En plongeant loin du dos de sa fille, laissant des gouges énormément endommagées à l'intérieur de l'antimatière qui passa dans sa peau, Arceus atterrit sur le sable dans un autre mouvement gracieux. En entendant les cris de sa fille, il pouvait toujours sentir un peu de sympathie envers elle. Mais pas trop. Il lui avait donné un avertissement équitable après tout.

"C'est moins drôle quand on affronte quelqu'un de bien plus fort que soi, pas vrai?" Lui demanda-t-il, en voyant qu'elle se tordait dans l'agonie. "Maintenant, je parie que tu peux imaginer comment Longinus s'est senti."

"Longinus était un incroyable imbécile." Cracha-t-elle, en essayant de le frapper avec une Ball'Ombre. Sans même s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, Arceus érigea une barrière protectrice autour de son corps, l'attaque naviguant sans danger dans le bouclier.

Diminuant en rien du tout, Arceus se jeta à nouveau dans les airs, son saut cette fois facilement plus grand que la tentative précédente. En effet, il navigua par-dessus Gisèle, sa fourrure commençant déjà à craquer avec la bénédiction de l'énergie pure. Les cheveux normalement gris commencèrent individuellement à émerger avec un éclair pur blanc, le Pokémon Alpha apparaissant maintenant deux fois à la taille qu'il l'était normalement.

"Dernière chance" Grogna-t-il, en voyant déjà qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Ça faisait presque mille ans depuis qu'il avait eu besoin de relâcher cette attaque particulière, la force de la volonté nécessaire pour la générer assez considérablement. Ce n'était que juste qu'il lui ait donné son avertissement.

Avec son refus de répondre, il laissé déchirer Son Jugement sur elle. Toute la puissance emmagasinée en lui qu'il avait accumulé était maintenant dirigée vers elle avec un préjudice impitoyable. Alors que l'énergie ratissa sur elle, les effets aveuglants et assourdissants envoyèrent toute la zone en un effondrement sensuel, Arceus pouvaient l'entendre crier pour la pitié. Un son que lui seul pouvait entendre. Un bruit qu'il n'oublierait jamais tant qu'il vivrait. Ce qui serait quasiment pour toujours. En sentant le refroidissement tout au long de son âme, le sens que chaque parent ressentirait sans doute en blessant ceux qui sont les plus cher pour eux, Il commença à ouvrir le portail à l'intérieur de la Vigie des Marins. Gisèle n'était pas pour ce monde, et il n'allait pas la garder dans le coin. Ça avait été sa décision de l'enfermer là où sa malveillance ne pourrait blesser personne, et qu'il allait être maudit s'il retournait sur ça maintenant.

En se précipitant en avant dans les airs, Arceus sentit son corps s'écraser contre le sien, la force incroyable. Tout être humain aurait été décimé par la frappe, laissant juste quelques fragments de poussière et une mémoire à ceux qu'ils avaient connus.

Mais aucun d'entre eux étaient humains. Et maintenant Gisèle tombait vers la petite table blanche dans le désert, la défaite gravée sur ses traits. Bien que, pour le voir, seul un expérimenté dans les matières d'interpréter ses émotions l'aurait su.

En levant la patte pour toucher le Pokémon Renégat, l'embrassade noire du portail au Monde Distorsion l'aspirait lentement de retour dans sa responsabilité. En quelques secondes, elle avait disparu. Juste un mauvais souvenir.

Et, pour la première fois dans ce qui semblait des mois, Arceus sourit à lui-même.

* * *

**Un autre chapitre très long à traduire...**

**Malgré le nombre de Pokémons légendaires dans le chapitre, ça prenait Arceus pour arrêter Giratina.**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Flora? Va-t-elle survivre?**


	124. L'aube D'une Nouvelle Ère

Chapitre 124. L'aube D'une Nouvelle Ère.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors qu'Arceus regarda le compte à rebours proposé à la destruction de là-haut, Longinus défia Gisèle au combat. Malgré d'avoir quelques coups trop tôt, elle réussit en quelque sorte à blesser mortellement Flora. Malgré les meilleurs efforts de Longinus, il commença lentement à se rapprocher de la mort. Finalement, sa force dite contre le Lugia, le battant avec une attaque Revenant. Mais, avant qu'elle puisse tuer Sacha et compagnie, Longinus appela les trois Ancêtres des oiseaux légendaires au combat. Tout fut vain, alors qu'Artikodin, Electhor et Sulfura furent rapidement vaincus par le Pokémon Renégat enragé. Longinus a essayé d'avoir une autre chance, mais il fut abattu. Cependant, dans la Salle Originelle, il réussit à convaincre Arceus d'empêcher Gisèle d'anéantir la race humaine. Et il l'a fait. Le Pokémon Alpha décimant complètement sa fille, la piégeant à nouveau dans son propre monde..._

* * *

_Seize ans plus tard..._

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite?"

En regardant ses deux parents, Lily Ketchum contenait le grand regard fixe d'un enfant intéressé. Même si elle approchait de son seizième anniversaire, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de finalement se sentir comme si elle allait être au courant d'un certain secret gardé depuis longtemps. À la veille du seizième anniversaire de sa naissance, ils avaient décidé de lui raconter l'histoire de l'étrange vue qu'ils avaient jamais vu au cours de leurs vies antérieures. Quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu savoir depuis... Eh bien, depuis longtemps.

Bien qu'elle l'ignorait, il avaient remarquablement bien vieilli tous les deux depuis ces événements, la seule vraie différence radicale dans l'apparence était que sa mère détenait maintenant une légère cicatrice argenté sur sa gorge. Même si elle n'était pas souvent remarquable, parfois la lumière la toucherait, ressortant de nombreuses questions de ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, chaque fois que Lily en avait parlé, elle était devenue un peu silencieuse et avait refusé de répondre. Même son père n'avait pas voulu lui dire les origines de comment ça s'était produit. Dans un moment de curiosité, il y a quelques années, elle avait essayé de convaincre certains de leurs Pokémons de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. En se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre la plupart d'entre eux, son plan avait échoué. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit souvenue de Nightmare, le spectre qui vivait dans le grenier de leur petite maison à Ébenelle. Bien sûr, son père rusé avait également fait juré à son Ectoplasma de garder le secret, s'assurant qu'elle ne le découvre pas de cette façon. Le Pokémon shiny, celui qui pouvait parler, avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Au début elle croyait que c'était par un sentiment de loyauté à son dresseur. Ça avait été toute une surprise au système quand elle avait d'abord découvert qu'il était en fait soudoyé pour garder sa bouche fermée. Vrai à la plupart de sa vie, ce fut la première fois qu'elle avait découvert que certains Pokémons n'obéissent pas automatiquement à leurs dresseurs sans question. L'Ectoplasma de son père était un principal exemple sur comment les règles ne s'appliquaient pas parfois. En fait, toute son éducation avait été un peu plus éclectique que la plupart. Peu d'enfants grandirent avec autant de Pokémons forts autour d'eux, les créatures étant une partie de sa vie pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir. Pas un jour ne s'était passé lorsqu'elle s'était aventurée dehors sans la sensation que l'un des Pokémons de ses parents, que ce soit Dracaufeu, Carchacrok, Airmure, Charmillon ou Roucarnage, l'avait surveillée. Au début c'était un peu agaçant, mais ça avait eu ses utilités. Lorsque certains enfants plus âgés avaient une fois essayé de s'en prendre à elle et ses amis dans les forêts, un Carchacrok qui s'abattit pour les vrombir avait été assez drôle. Au moins elle savait que ses parents s'en préoccupaient assez pour cela.

Dans le coin à côté du feu, le Pikachu de son père dormait, les teintes de gris autour de son museau montrant maintenant son âge. À côté du Pokémon Souris endormi, le Caninos de sa mère observait le feu avec intérêt, les flammes entraînant les ombres à s'émettre autour des yeux noirs fixant. Et à côté de ça, un œuf Pokémon sphérique mauve foncé et noir, quelque chose qui avait entraîné une énorme quantité d'intérêt à Lily. Elle avait une vague idée de quel Pokémon pourrait en sortir, mais jusqu'ici toute tentative à le savoir avait été gentiment repoussée. Si ce n'était pas par ses parents, alors par Nightmare qui semblait montrer un instinct presque paternel envers l'œuf. Étrangement, ça avait environ été la seule fois qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'Ectoplasma s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de profiter de quelques Persian Noirs.

Dans les prochains jours, elle était déterminée à partir à son premier voyage Pokémon. Voyage à travers la région de Johto. Ses parents avaient déménagé ici, il y a plusieurs années, en décidant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un changement du Bourg Palette et de Kanto.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite?" Demanda-t-elle, en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas eu une réponse. "Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser suspendue comme ça!"

En souriant d'un air fatigué, Sacha ouvrit sa bouche et commença à lui raconter le reste de l'histoire.

* * *

L'obscurité avait complètement régné sur tous ses autres sens. Pas de son, pas d'odeur, pas de goût. Tous disparus, le laissant se sentir un peu inquiet. En se précipitant avec ses mains, il ne pouvait pas sentir le corps de Flora sur le sol devant lui, l'inquiétude passant sur lui comme un linceul.

"Flora!" Hurla Sacha, en sachant que Pikachu était toujours sur son épaule. C'était une chose de moins à s'inquiéter pour l'instant, mais...

Il répéta bruyamment son nom, en ajoutant un "Où es-tu?" cette fois pour une bonne mesure. Même pas certain s'il pouvait être entendu ou pas, le dresseur du Bourg Palette regarda la zone immédiate l'entourant pour voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose, possiblement un indice pour lui dire où il était.

Du brouillard balaya de toutes les parties du sol, le baignant complètement dans la brume terne. Les murs semblaient indéfiniment se balayer dans l'éternité, la pierre grise terne offrant bien des questions avec beaucoup moins de réponses. À chaque quelques secondes, presque comme une horloge, la fumée brillerait avec beaucoup de couleurs du spectre. Les rouges, les ors, les bleus, les verts, les roses, les oranges. Toutes juste pour montrer à quel point il était généralement abandonné.

Ou l'était-il?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reculer dans la surprise en sentant une main sur son épaule, se retournant pour voir...

Avant qu'il puisse enregistrer autre chose qu'une lumière fortement brillante, un bras inhabituellement ombragé de bleu et d'or se tendit du vide pour le traîner à travers. Même pas le temps pour lui d'haleter sous le choc et de surprise, avant de heurter le sol de l'autre côté.

* * *

Normalement, il se serait attendu à ce que ça fasse mal. Il s'attendait même que le sol soit fait de pierre pure. S'il y avait quelque chose, c'était près d'être en caoutchouc. En quelques secondes de craquer son menton contre la surface, il se releva d'un bond. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver que ça avait l'air étrange de toutes les parties impliquées.

Parce qu'il y a avait quelqu'un d'autre ici. Il pouvait se souvenir d'avoir entendu le ricanement tandis qu'il se releva d'un bond. Suivit par une petite poignée d'applaudissements de la même direction. En levant les yeux vers cette direction, il pouvait voir...

"Bravo." Dit Jim, en applaudissant toujours avec plus de sarcasme. "Dix sur dix. Pratiquement un sans faute."

"Il me semble me rappeler que quelque chose de semblable t'est arrivé." Dit Armand, en apparaissant de la brume, un sourire ironique sur son visage à la vue. "Désolé, mais c'est vraiment une vue plutôt amusante."

"Ce qui est un peu rude."

La voix fit presque retomber Sacha sur le sol dans la surprise. Voltigeant dans la vue du brouillard, lui permettant de voir seulement un côté de son visage, se trouvait une Flora en parfaite santé.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Dit-il, le sentiment d'inquiétude passant sur lui comme un nuage sombre. Quelque chose qui ne comptait pas s'en aller de sitôt.

"J'ai quasiment posé la même question." Dit Jim, en secouant sa tête. "Peu importe où nous sommes... Nous ne sommes plus à Rhode."

"Ça t'a pris tout ce temps pour le découvrir?" Commenta Flora, du sarcasme dans sa voix. Apparemment, passer à un cheveu de mourir avait fait ça à son sens de l'humour.

"Eh bien, nous sommes ensemble, tous indemnes." Résuma Sacha. "Et, nous sommes seuls, donc..."

Alors qu'il mentionna le mot indemnes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Flora s'était raidie légèrement. Presque comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Il pouvait voir ses yeux se larmoyer sous la petite contrainte, sa tête penchée légèrement tandis qu'elle parla.

"À ce propos." Dit-elle, en se tournant tristement vers lui. Pour la première fois, il pouvait voir tout l'avant de son corps. Et la blessure toujours sur sa gorge, le sang séché contre sa veste bleue.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de blanchir à la vue, réussissant cependant de justesse à s'abstenir de faire des sons de nausées. Il ne pouvait pas montrer de faiblesse peu importe à quel point la vue était inquiétante.

"Ouais, c'était quasiment ma réaction à moi aussi." Dit-elle, en roulant ses yeux. "C'est quasiment un mystère sur comment je suis en vie."

"Je m'inquiétais moi aussi là-dessus, à force de me tenir avec lui aussi longtemps que nous l'avons fait." Remarqua Jim, un sarcasme pointu dans ses mots. "Malgré tout, félicitations Sacha, tu nous as finalement tous conduit à la mort."

Tout le monde le regardèrent, choisissant à peine de croire ce qu'il venait juste d'offrir comme opinion.

"Tu crois que nous sommes morts?" Demanda Armand, en concentrant un regard serré sur le dresseur d'Acajou. "Parce que..."

"En fait, il est beaucoup plus perspicace que je lui en ai donné le mérite."

La voix retentissante, résonnant de nul part et partout, fut un choc soudain au système de ceux qui écoutaient, les entraînant à sauter dans la surprise.

"Oh merde." S'écria Jim, en donnant un coup de pied au plancher recouvert d'une tâche de brouillard. "Je sais désormais où nous sommes."

"Bravo, M. Jacobs." Continua la voix. "Bravo."

Pas pour la première fois en... Ça faisait combien de temps depuis les évènements sur la Vigie des Marins... Ils étaient accueillis tous les quatre par la vue du légendaire Pokémon Alpha, Arceus lui-même, émergeant des confins sombres du brouillard.

"Encore vous." Dit Flora, surprise. "Sommes-nous que des pions dans votre jeu éternel?"

En entendant ses mots, un véritable regard blessé passa sur le visage d'Arceus.

"Je vous ai fait venir ici pour une raison." Dit-il, sa voix résonnant le regard qui s'était ratissé sur ses traits. "J'en conclus par tes paroles que vous auriez préféré être tués lors de l'impact par le corps effondré de ma fille et que vos restes soient aspirés dans le Monde Distorsion avec elle?"

"D'accord, vous marquez un bon point." Avoua la coordinatrice. "Merci du coup de main en passant."

"Ah, je crois que je vous devais une petite pause." Sourit le Pokémon Alpha. "Vous avez fait votre part en tentant de me libérer après tout. Alors, j'ai pensé que vous devriez avoir une deuxième chance. Eh bien, ceux d'entre vous qui..."

Son regard se déplaça vers Flora, la coordinatrice l'observant attentivement, accrochée à chaque mot. Les yeux du Pokémon Dieu dérivèrent vers la blessure dans son cou, la tristesse dérivant sur les yeux étonnamment fatigués.

"Je suis désolé, ma chère." Dit tristement le Pokémon Alpha. "Mais..."

"Vous vous fichez de moi." Cria sauvagement Sacha. Il comprit instantanément ce qu'Arceus voulait dire. "La seule raison pour laquelle elle a été blessé est parce que votre stupide prophétie devait être suivie. Si Longinus n'avait pas mis son nez dans le match sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, alors..."

"Il y a... Certains rituels et procédures qui doivent être suivies." Rompit Arceus, son comportement changeant soudainement sans la moindre trace d'avertissement. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec Longinus ou moi. Tu étais celui qui est entré en contact avec elle et qui lui a demandé de venir dans la région de Rhode. Par conséquent, tu dois vivres avec tes actions."

Sa tête se détournant, une autre forme se fondit dans la vue alors qu'il le fit. Des quatre personnes, seul Jim n'était pas vraiment surprise de voir Cynthia apparaître dans la pièce. l'ancienne championne blonde croisant ses bras, souriant à la vue de son demi-frère.

"Tu continues à échouer ici." Commenta-t-elle, son sourire devenant plus large. "Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention à ce que tu fais en bas."

"C'est drôle comment la mort semble arriver à chaque fois que je suis impliqué avec tout ce qui a à voir avec lui." Répondit Jim, en pointant Arceus. "Que ce soit de mourir dans le cours du temps, ou d'être écrasé par un Giratina tombant."

"Nous avons tous eu ces jours." Remarqua Cynthia, en haussant ses épaules. "Nous les avons vraiment eu. Eh bien, du moins toi. Je n'ai pas quitté cet endroit depuis que..."

Sa voix se replia, mais sa signification était pleine pour que tout le monde entendent. À peine que le silence ai pris fin, Sacha avait émergé à nouveau pour défier vocalement Arceus.

"Hé, ce n'est pas aussi simple." Dit-il, furieusement. "J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour quitter Rhode. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas lorsque Longinus m'a enlevé. Alors, c'était à peine sa faute."

"Tu aurais pu attendre jusqu'à ce que tu ais complété ta tâche à la Vigie des Marins." Lui rappela Arceus. "Bien que, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance parce que la différence du temps aurait assuré que Longinus ne t'atteigne pas à temps. En l'attendant, tu as sauvé ta propre vie au prix de la sienne."

Les mots le frappant comme une gifle, Sacha pâlit instantanément sous ce qu'impliquait le Pokémon Alpha.

"Alors..."

"Oui." Remarqua Cynthia, en tendant une main vers Flora. "C'est dur mais juste. Alors, je vais l'emmener immédiatement dans la chambre de traitement et..."

"Ne la touchez pas." Siffla doucement Sacha. "Je suis sérieux."

Pikachu avait déjà sauté de son épaule sur le sol. Des étincelles craquèrent de ses joues, le Pokémon Souris prêt à se battre si nécessaire.

"Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça doit l'être." Avertit Arceus, ses mots un grondement dans un orage. "Je peux comprendre ta douleur, mais..."

"Il y a deux façons de faire ça." Dit Cynthia, en l'interrompant. "Ça dépend jusqu'à quel point tu veux rendre ça dur."

À ces mots, Sacha haussa ses épaules, passant les deux options dans sa tête.

"Souviens-toi que si tu t'échappes en quelque sorte d'ici avec elle, alors elle mourra instantanément." Dit Arceus. "Les pouvoirs de la Salle Originelle sont les seules choses qui la gardent en vie."

Quelque chose dans le comportement d'Arceus attira l'attention de Jim. Ça lui fit repenser à le moment précédent où il avait rencontré le Pokémon Alpha. Arceus pourrait briser ses propres règles s'il en avait envie, mais le poids lourd essayait de l'inciter à le faire.

"Sacha." Murmura-t-il, en regardant le dresseur. "Il y a un précédent ici."

"Un précédent." Répéta Sacha, en semblant surpris tandis qu'il réfléchit aux mots. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"Tu devrais écouter tes amis, M. Ketchum." Remarqua Arceus, sa voix sage dans son discours. "Il sait de quoi..."

"Merci." Murmura Jim.

"... Il parle des fois." Termina le Pokémon Alpha, envoyant déjà un regard furieux vers le dresseur d'Acajou pour avoir l'audace de l'interrompre. "La réalité, c'est que je ne peux pas la laisser partir pour rien."

_"Pour rien."_ Pensa Sacha, avec surprise. _"Comment dois-je m'y prendre pour soudoyer un Dieu?"_

En semblant comme s'il voulait parler, avant d'être réduit au silence par un regard agacé d'Arceus, Jim commença à faire les cent pas dans la zone, désespéré d'attirer l'attention. À un certain niveau, Armand avait également compris ce qu'Arceus essayait d'impliquer. Mais, il avait depuis longtemps perdu tout intérêt d'essayer de transmettre ça à son neveu. Il pouvait voir à quel point le visage de Sacha était perturbé avec la concentration, le dresseur du Bourg Palette essayant désespérément de comprendre les choses. À la place, il se concentrait d'envoyer des étincelles bleues de ses doigts, craquant dans les airs. Apparemment, les facettes d'avoir les pouvoirs de l'Aura lui manquaient.

Encore plus apparent, c'était qu'Arceus commença à devenir un peu agacé par les sons. Assez au point qu'il regarda l'homme vêtu en bleu, et commença à parler calmement mais fermement.

"Je sais que vous avez perdu quelque chose plus tôt." Dit-il. "Mais, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ça dans quelques instants."

"Je ne suis pas inquiet à propos des pouvoirs de l'Aura." Répondit Armand.

"Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire." Dit le Pokémon Alpha, en regardant Cynthia. "Emmène-la en bas vers le processus et..."

Avant qu'il puisse finir ses mots, Cynthia s'avançait déjà, emmenant la fille aux cheveux bruns par la main.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, chérie." Dit l'ancienne championne de Sinnoh, l'expression sur son visage signalant qu'elle le pensait vraiment. On aurait dit que c'était tout ce que la blonde pouvait faire pour éviter de rompre dans les vagues de la tristesse alors qu'elle commença à guider Flora dans le brouillard.

"Pika!" Hurla le Pokémon Souris, en commençant déjà à foncer vers elles. Cependant, un grognement tonnant d'Arceus réussit à l'arrêter dans son élan, le type électrique simplement un peu trop respectueux pour essayer de défier ouvertement le Pokémon Dieu.

Ce léger acte était suffisant pour forcer Sacha dans l'action, ayant précédemment été trop sidéré pour faire autre chose qu'observer. Mais, en voyant le moment de défiance de Pikachu, bien que ça avait été léger, ce fut suffisant pour le pousser.

"Attendez!" Hurla-t-il, en espérant arrêter Cynthia et la Flora étonnamment compromettante dans leur course, mais le dirigeant plutôt vers Arceus. "Ne l'emmenez pas, prenez-moi plutôt."

"Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça." Répondit Arceus, en semblant toujours impassible dans ses mots. "Ça ne marche pas comme ça."

"Alors changez les règles pour que ça fonctionne comme ça!" Cria Sacha, en essayant de faire passer son point. "N'essayez même pas de me dire que vous ne le pouvez pas."

"Encore une fois, désolé pour ta perte." Répondit Arceus, en tournant son corps pour qu'il puisse partir. Flora et Cynthia disparaissaient de la vue.

Quelque chose dans cette situation dit à Sacha que si elle disparaissait complètement, il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

"Attendez, Arceus." Cria-t-il, en balançant finalement son dernier acte désespéré. Et, c'était désespéré. "Je vous défie."

* * *

Jim applaudit silencieusement. Il l'avait su dès le début. Il avait apparemment su que la seule façon d'atteindre le sens déformé du jugement d'Arceus était de le défier. Cependant le Pokémon Alpha semblait interpréter que c'était ouvert au débat, mais ça semblait toujours attirer son attention. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, lui et Olly avaient réussi à entrer dans la Salle Originelle et à défier Arceus à un combat pour la vie de Cynthia. Quelque chose où ils avaient réussi à s'en tirer, sachant un peu que ça avait été complètement vain. Trois semaines plus tard, elle était à nouveau morte, assassiné par quelqu'un d'autre qui était mort. Ça avait été un moment étrange dans sa vie. Mais maintenant, Sacha l'avait découvert, et c'était seulement un cas de se demander si oui ou non Arceus allait mordre à l'hameçon.

Et il mordit à l'hameçon. Dans ce simple moment, Cynthia et Flora arrêtèrent de se sauver dans leur acte de disparition et attendirent qu'Arceus leur donne un ordre.

"Je viens de vaincre ma propre fille au combat." Dit fièrement le Pokémon Alpha. "Même si tu pourrais recueillir un de tes Pokémons pour m'attaquer, quel espoir as-tu de gagner?"

"Probablement pas le moindre." Avoua Sacha, en semblant soudainement à ses pieds avec consternation. "Mais, je continuerai à me battre. Même si vous éliminez tous mes Pokémons, vous allez devoir me tuer pour..."

Avant qu'il puisse finir de parler, il y avait une rafale de plumes se précipitant dans la pièce, et le moitié Lugia, moitié Professeur apparut.

Pour ceux qu'ils ignoraient qui il était, c'était une vue pénible, Jim et Armand jurèrent presque à répétition sous le choc.

"Oh ouais." Dit Sacha, en se retournant vers eux pour leur expliquer. "J'aurai probablement du vous en faire part à un certain moment, mais le Professeur Chen était vraiment le Lugia shiny. Il agissait comme exécuteur privé d'Arceus, s'assurant que les Pokémons légendaires ne deviennent pas sauvages et n'attaquent pas les humains."

"Eh bien, il a fait du bon travail là-dessus." Remarqua sarcastiquement Armand. "Compte tenu qu'il s'est fait plus ou moins détruire par Giratina tout à l'heure."

"Content de vous voir aussi, Armand." Dit Longinus, sa voix résonnant clairement avec autant de sarcasme qu'il pouvait.

"Un instant." Dit Jim, en secouant sa tête. "Alors, vous êtes vraiment un Lugia. Mais comment personne n'a pu le remarquer pendant tout ce temps?"

Longinus haussa les épaules. C'était un geste très étrange de la version humanoïde du Pokémon Plongeon, quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne se seraient attendu à voir tant qu'ils vivraient.

"Déformation temporelle générale. Faux souvenirs. Quelques médicaments." Avoua-t-il. "Et, une quantité infinie d'attention. Ça aurait pu être fait. Bien que, j'apprécierai qu'aucun de vous disent à Régis que je ne suis pas vraiment son grand-père. Ça pourrait être un peu bouleversant."

"Que veux-tu, Longinus?" Demanda Arceus.

"Eh bien, je commençais actuellement à m'ennuyer de vous attendre dans la salle du trône." Répondit le Pokétransformateur, sa voix occasionnelle dans ses mots. "Alors, je pensais descendre et voir ce qui se passait."

Il passa ses yeux sur les trois dresseurs dans la pièce, presque comme s'il les examinait vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il regarda ensuite vers Flora et Cynthia, sachant instantanément ce qui allait se produire.

"J'en conclus que ça ne s'est pas bien passé en bas." Commenta-t-il, avant de secouer sa tête. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Sacha."

"Il vient de me défier." Remarqua Arceus, en regardant vers Longinus comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la race actuellement de moitié rit.

Mais, il ne le fit pas.

"Dans ce cas, vous devez accepter son défi." Souligna Longinus.

"J'étais en train de lui dire que la seule façon de m'arrêter serait de me tuer." Dit Sacha, en regardant vers la forme actuelle de son ancien ami. Il était soudainement conscient d'à quel point ça semblait mélodramatique maintenant qu'il ne s'en servait pas pour menacer Arceus.

"Ah." Répondit Longinus, en regardant à nouveau vers le Pokémon Alpha. "Eh bien, je me méfierais de lui si j'étais vous. Il est quelqu'un qui a défié les possibilités à plusieurs reprises."

"Tu crois que je ne suis pas conscient de ça?" Répondit Arceus, en perdant presque son calme pour la première fois. En prenant quelques secondes pour se composer, il regarda les humains.

"Très bien, je vais vous dire." Dit-il, en secouant sa tête. "Puisque vous m'avez été si serviables, alors je vais vous accorder un vœu à chacun de vous avant de vous renvoyer."

Sacha ouvrit instantanément sa bouche, prêt à parler avant qu'Arceus le réduise au silence.

"Et, ne souhaite pas que Mademoiselle Maple revienne à toi." Avertit-il. "Parce que je vais simplement t'ignorer."

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire alors que Sacha s'effondra tête la première sur le sol.

* * *

D'abord, il passa à Jim. Et ensuite à Armand. En faisant silencieusement leurs choix, ils reculèrent loin de lui, avant que le Pokémon Alpha se retourna vers Sacha. En le regardant de haut en bas avec intérêt, il commença à parler.

"As-tu fait ton choix sur ce que tu veux?"

Pendant un moment, le dresseur du Bourg Palette hésita, en essayant de penser rapidement et désespérément à quelque chose. Et, finalement, il réalisa qu'il pourrait l'avoir.

"Eh bien." Dit-il, en commençant lentement avec son discours. "Je.."

Il réussit à peine à masquer la façon dont son visage s'illumina, sachant certainement que ça serait un excellent moyen de faire savoir à Arceus quelles sont ses intentions.

"J'espère que mon enfant naîtra en toute sécurité." Dit-il, en se penchant en arrière et en croisant ses bras.

Même alors qu'Arceus lui dit que c'était fait, un bon nombre de choses auraient pu arriver. Certaines d'entre elles étaient trop horribles pour envisager ça complètement.

Mais, même en finissant la confirmation, Arceus savait qu'il s'était fait roulé.

"Espèce de petit..."

"Et, pour que ça arrive, j'aurai besoin que sa mère soit en vie et en parfaite santé." Répondit Sacha, un peu béatement. "Désolé de vous duper, mais..."

Presque immédiatement, ça aurait pu être un réflex, Arceus bondit dans les airs. Son corps se modifia lentement dans ses traits humains, son visage Pokémon dans celui d'un homme d'âge moyen. Ses mains se soulevèrent dans les airs, laissant Sacha se demander pendant un moment s'il allait l'étrangler.

Mais à la place, elles vinrent ensemble dans un applaudissement, l'humain souriant.

"Oh, bravo pur m'avoir dupé." Dit-il, sèchement. "Cependant, la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est parce que la prophétie dit que quelqu'un près de Longinus mourait."

"Est-ce vraiment la raison?" Demanda Longinus, en levant les yeux. Il avait soudainement un sourire vorace sur son visage.

"Oui." Répondit Arceus, en semblant un peu perplexe à ce que Longinus impliquait.

En se penchant en avant, l'ancien Professeur Pokémon commença à chuchoter quelques chose dans l'oreille du Pokémon Alpha. Quelque chose qui entraîna plus de stupéfaction sur le visage désormais humain.

"Es-tu certain de ça? Tu es certain que vous étiez assez proche?"

"Compte tenu les circonstances, je dirais que nous l'étions." Répondit Longinus. "Vous connaissez ces vieilles prophéties et leurs failles. En fait, j'offrirais la suggestion que comme ils étaient là que ça pourrait être suffisant en soi. Mais, vous ne voudriez pas passer à ça, pas vrai?"

"Probablement pas." Avoua Arceus. "D'accord, ça peut faire l'affaire."

Sacha était silencieusement stupéfié.

"Vous voulez dire que nous pouvons partir d'ici tous les quatre?" Demanda-t-il, surpris. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

La question était plus dirigée vers Longinus, qui ricana instantanément.

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas te le dire." Répondit-il. "Mais, ça se concentre toujours sur les failles. Quant à moi, là où il y a une faille, il y a une solution."

"Je vais m'en souvenir." Murmura Sacha, en voyant Flora se détacher de Cynthia. En juste quelques pas elle était de retour avec lui, en balançant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il revint rapidement pour retourner le geste, prudent pour éviter l'entaille dans sa gorge. Alors qu'ils se tinrent l'un l'autre pour ce qui semblait être une éternité, une éternité après qu'ils aient pensé qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Même dans les profondeurs les plus froides de la Salle Originelle, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau, réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de sensation plus relaxante.

En regardant ça, Arceus laissa échapper un son agacé tandis qu'il réalisa quelque chose.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit-il, en s'avançant vers les deux avec raison. Avant que l'un d'eux puisse réagir ou réaliser ce qui se passait, il les avait séparé. "Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose, alors vous devez me pardonner."

Avant que l'un d'eux puisse réagir, la version humaine du Pokémon Alpha plaça sa main sur la gorge de Flora avant de fermer ses yeux.

"Maintenant, sois avertie que ça pourrait piquer un peu. Alors pour ça, je ne peux que m'excuser."

En ondulant de sous sa paume, une lumière argentée brilla par-dessus de la blessure exécrable à l'intérieur de la gorge de la fille aux cheveux bruns. Tout le monde présent pouvaient l'entendre laisser échapper le plus petit halètement de choc, ses yeux s'élargissant des effets de guérison de peu importe ce qu'Arceus lui faisait.

Pendant dix secondes, ils restèrent tous les deux dans un mouvement inactif, attendant simplement que quelque chose d'autre prenne place. Quelque chose que seul Arceus savait à quoi s'attendre.

Et finalement, il retira sa main avec un sourire.

Il n'était pas le seul, Sacha et Flora émergeant avec de grands sourires tandis qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il avait guérit sa blessure au cou. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'un épaisse cicatrice argentée, juste un simple testament aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés tout au long des derniers jours.

"Et maintenant." Continua Arceus, en les regardant tous les quatre. "Vous pouvez retourner à l'endroit où vous devez être. Profitez de vos vies, parce que vous avez mérité autant de bonheur que vous pouvez avoir. Mais, n'oubliez jamais les évènements qui ont pris place ici. Parce qu'ils auront un profond impact sur ce qui arrivera ensuite. Je peux quasiment vous garantir que vous ne regarderez plus jamais le monde sous le même angle."

Avec un rire, il tapa rapidement ses mains ensemble.

"Mais, que va-t-il arriver à Longinus?" Demanda Sacha, en se retournant pour regarder la combinaison humaine - Lugia.

L'expression d'Arceus devint une toile noire, le Pokémon Alpha involontaire de lui dévoiler ce qu'il avait exactement en tête.

"Peu importe ce que je choisis." Dit-il, en remplissant sa voix avec indifférence.

Pendant un moment, rien n'arriva. Ils restèrent tous dans la Salle Originelle pendant quelques secondes de plus, surpris sur ce qu'Arceus essayait de faire.

Et ensuite, tout devint noir.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils avaient été ramenés dans leur propre monde, Arceus reprit instantanément sa forme Pokémon, en regardant vers Longinus. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il pouvait parler franchement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ses humains qui te rend si déterminé à les défendre?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant le Pokémon Plongeon avec intérêt.

"Ces humains?" Répondit Longinus, en haussant ses épaules. "Ce sont tous de bonnes personnes. Ils n'y en pas assez comme eux dans ce monde."

"Amen à ça." Sourit Arceus, en fermant déjà ses yeux pour se concentrer sur Longinus. Il savait que son exécuteur loyal avait encore quelque chose à faire. Une dernière tâche.

Comme sa volonté le demandait, le mélange d'humain et Lugia commença à se changer en ça du Pokémon Plongeon. En quelques instants, Longinus se leva pleinement dans la chambre dans toute sa gloire ailée.

"Maintenant, va faire ça." Ordonna Arceus, son ton morne. "Tu as exercé une pression pour ça."

Le Lugia nouvellement réincarné n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. En s'envolant dans les airs, il grimpa à travers le toit de la Salle Originelle. et loin vers sa tâche.

* * *

Son corps entier faisait mal dans la lumière dure du soleil. Il mourait pour de l'eau. Toute la vengeance avait pris un péage irréversible sur son système, de la sueur inondant de lui. Des cloques avaient bondi sur ses pieds bottés, faisant de chaque pas une incroyable torture. Des brûlures sur son visage du soleil du désert n'étaient même pas quelque chose dont il était conscient, le reste de son corps complètement à l'agonie. Et pour couronner le tout, chaque ombre semblait sauter vers lui. Comme le Giratina qu'il avait vu à la Vigie des Marins était en liberté pour l'attraper. Et ses Pokémons avaient fui. Une fois qu'il était tombé de la hauteur du sommet du plateau, il avait perdu connaissance. Ses Pokémons, ses bêtes traîtres l'avaient abandonné pour se débrouiller tout seul. La seule chance qu'il avait de survivre dans la lumière rude du jour était de marcher jusqu'à la ville la plus proche et d'espérer que personne savait qui il était. Peut-être que le Giratina était passé et qu'il les avait tous abattus, lui faisant une faveur. Même s'il avait seulement été là pendant quelques heures, il commençait déjà à halluciner. Imaginer la vue d'un salut, un oasis à proximité.

Dans l'ensemble, Dennis était une ombre désolé de ce qu'il avait été avant. Dans l'agitation, il avait perdu son chapeau. Ce qui signifiait que ses yeux voyaient des taches solaires permanentes, sa vision fortement compromise par l'exposition constante au soleil.

Mais, il pouvait jurer qu'il vit une ombre humanoïde s'approcher de lui. Il était presque prêt à envisager la possibilité de se jeter à leur pitié. En espérant qu'ils pourraient lui en montrer un peu. Ensuite, lorsqu'il récupérait un peu de force, il les assassinerait dans leur sommeil.

L'ombre se dirigeait vers lui. Il était presque sûr de ça. En faisant encore quelques pas en avant, ses jambes cédèrent finalement sous son poids, le forçant à tomber à genoux dans le sable.

"Pitié..." Haleta-t-il, en regardant le personnage devant lui. "Aidez-moi."

En réalisant que le soleil était bloqué par l'ombre de l'homme devant lui, il tenta de plisser ses yeux ensemble aussi proche que possible. Il devait essayer de voir qui c'était.

"Oui." Répondit la voix de l'ombre, quelque à propos de sa voix normalement plaisante suggéra qu'elle aurait pu être jetée comme un grondement. "Maintenant, tu veux de l'aide."

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette voix?"_ Se demanda Dennis à lui-même, en plissant les yeux encore plus.

Une chemise de laboratoire blanche. Un chandail rouge et des pantalons bruns. Les cheveux grisonnants. Tout vint en vue, tandis qu'il réalisa qui c'était.

"Impossible." Grogna-t-il, sa voix étant seulement un chuchotement. "Je vous ai tué."

* * *

Tout au long de sa vie, Longinus n'avait jamais ressenti autant de satisfaction qu'il le ressentit à cet instant.

"Oui." Dit-il, la voix complètement froide. Bien sûr, c'était la voix de Samuel Chen, mais il pouvait être distingué entre les deux à ce moment. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. "Je vois que tu t'en souviens."

"Mais... Comment?" Chuchota Dennis. "Vous êtes... Un fantôme?"

"Même pas proche." Répondit Longinus, du mépris dans sa voix. "Et un proche de son dernier exécuteur doit mourir de la mort qui sauve un millier de vies. Les prophéties. Tu peux les interpréter comme tu le veux. Tu m'as tué. Ça fait de toi un proche."

Même alors qu'il finit de parler, il était en train de ce transformer dans sa forme de Lugia. Prêt à infliger le châtiment le plus dur possible au chef Coppinger.

Ses cris retentiraient à travers le soleil au milieu de la matinée.

* * *

"Port Amarrée?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant autour de lui pour les signes derrière lui. En se penchant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le reflet de ceux qu'il se souciait. Jim, qui étirait ses muscles fatigués. Son oncle, Armand, bâillant de fatigue. Il avait l'air comme s'il ne voulait rien d'autre que de trouver le Centre Pokémon le plus proche et d'y dormir pendant quelques jours. Pikachu assis sur les épaules de Flora, la fille aux cheveux bruns souriante vers l'océan. Parce que c'était là où ils étaient. L'air salé passa dans leurs narines, les sons des Goelises criant au loin. Seule une petite marche du port.

Après que tout soit devenu noir dans la Salle Originelle, ils avaient échoué ici. La route la plus rapide pour sortir de Rhode.

En se retournant instantanément vers ses amis, Sacha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Contre toute attente, ils avaient survécu aux évènements qui avaient été prédéterminés par l'histoire. Ça avait été tendu et inquiétant certaines fois, particulièrement la pensée qu'il ne reviendrait pas avec la femme qu'il aimait. Mais, ils s'en étaient sortis en sentant les roses. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça autrement qu'un succès.

"À quoi penses-tu?" Demanda Flora, en le regardant avec intérêt. Il pouvait voir un sourire sur son visage, le remplissant avec un profond sens de satisfaction.

"Juste que je suis un gars chanceux." Avoua-t-il avec un sourire. "Comment nous avons pu passer ça indemnes."

En tendant sa main, la liant contre la sienne, elle lui retourna le sourire.

"Comme tu le dis." Dit-elle, son sourire devenant encore plus grand. "Je dois avoir de la chance."

"Trop de chance." Commenta Jim, ses yeux scrutant au loin. "Et, je crois que nous venons d'en avoir encore."

Tandis qu'ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir à quoi il faisait référence, ils étaient accueillis avec la vue rassurante d'un grand paquebot rouge et noir se dirigeant vers eux. Vers le port sous eux.

"Ça devrait nous ramener à Kanto dès que possible." Dit Sacha, en souriant toujours. "À Kanto, et un nouveau départ."

"Une nouvelle ère." Remarqua Armand, en se retournant. "Eh bien, j'espère que cous allez faire un bon voyage de retour, tous les trois."

En le regardant partir, Sacha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu perdu à la façon dont l'ancien Gardien de l'Aura semblait partir de son côté. Il sentait certainement le besoin de célébrer en quelque sorte.

"Où vas-tu?" Interpella-t-il, en sachant que ce n'était pas de ses affaires, mais il se sentait tout de même obliger de le demander.

Son oncle se retourna, le brillant avec un sourire.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Répondit-il. "Je vais me reposer pour commencer, et ensuite je vais aller retrouver ce sanctuaire dans le désert. Je ne vais pas laisser le corps de Lance là-bas pour que seul le soleil le voit."

"Je te reverrai un de ces jours." Interpella Sacha, en envoyant la main. En quelques instants, ses deux amis se joignirent à l'action.

"Au revoir, Armand." Cria Flora.

"À un de ces jours." Interpella Jim, leur offrant tous les trois des salutations par la main pour le voir partir. Tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible.

Lorsque ça arriva, Sacha se retourna pour regarder l'océan.

"Je n'aurai jamais cru que je me sentirais soulagé de dire ça." Avoua-t-il, en parlant à lui-même et aux autres. Discrètement, mais assez pour qu'ils l'entendent. "Mais, rentrons à la maison."

"Je t'ai entendu." Remarqua Flora, en prenant sa main tandis qu'ils commencèrent tous les trois à prendre le chemin sablé en direction du bâtiment principal du port. Le paquebot commençait déjà à se tirer dans le quai, leur offrant leur sortie.

* * *

"Alors, est-ce que ça c'est vraiment produit?"

En entendant ce soi-disant grand secret qu'ils avaient gardé d'elle depuis si longtemps, certains auraient pu se sentir submergés. Plutôt que ça, Lily sentit un léger sentiment d'incrédulité. Est-ce que les événements tergiversés à elle s'étaient vraiment produits, ou si s'était un gros mensonge? Elle ne pensait pas que ses parents étaient des menteurs, mais les événements qui lui avaient maintenant été racontés étaient certainement trop fantastiques pour être vrais.

"Bien sûr que oui." Dit Flora, en tapotant la cicatrice argentée sur sa gorge, ses doigts touchant délicatement la peau marquée. "C'est la preuve authentique que mes blessures ont été soignées par un être supérieur."

"On ne ment pas." Insista Sacha, en souriant à sa réaction. Un de stupéfaction et de surprise. "Si on pouvait compenser ça, nous vendrions l'histoire au nègre le plus proche et nous ferions une fortune."

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours pas complètement convaincue par ses protestations.

"La chose que je ne crois pas le plus c'est que l'autorité respectée sur les Pokémons qui a jamais vécu, et va probablement vibre, était secrètement un Lugia menant une double vie."

"Ouais, ça nous a tous pris par surprise." Avoua Flora. "Nous croyions qu'il avait été tué, mais il avait quelques tours qui nous a eu par surprise. Lorsque j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu... Je n'y croyais pas. Pas plus que ton grand oncle Armand."

"Ou oncle Jim?"

"Ou lui." Avoua Sacha. "Sa réaction était quelque chose qui valait la peine de voir. C'était vraiment amusant au-delà de toute croyance."

* * *

Après la conversation, Lily s'était retirée dans sa chambre. En se couchant sur le lit, elle récupéra instantanément le journal du sommet de l'armoire à côté d'elle et commença à écrire ce qu'elle venait juste de se faire dire.

"Cher journal." Écrit-elle, en parlant tout haut pour une raison qu'elle ne savait pas tout à fait. Ça semblait juste en quelque sorte bien, qu'elle pouvait entendre ce qu'elle allait gribouiller dans son journal de bord. "Je viens juste d'entendre une histoire dont je ne suis pas certaine si je dois la croire ou non. Une impliquant d'innombrables Pokémon légendaires, de prophéties et de complots..."

* * *

Inconnu pour elle, sur le toit de la maison Ketchum où il pouvait entendre chaque mot de ce qui était dit, un grand Pokémon oiseau coloré blanc et rouge était perché en regardant le ciel nocturne.

Content que tout soit en ordre, il balaya gracieusement ses grandes ailes dans les airs, propulsant son corps volumineux dans le ciel de nocturne. Il était rapidement juste un point au loin.

* * *

**J'ai enfin traduit toute la trilogie. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est déjà fini.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, et que vous appréciez les efforts que j'ai mis pour vous la traduire.**

**Un petit côté futur dans le dernier chapitre n'était pas mal.**

**Je vous le demande une dernière fois, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, prenez la peine d'aller remercier Blue Bongo de m'avoir permis de vous traduire sa trilogie.**

**Si vous ne savez pas parler en anglais, juste à utiliser Google Traduction.**


End file.
